Harry y el mayor poder del pasado
by Dazeas caos
Summary: Ha regresado del Archipielago Arcano y esta listo para enfrentar a su enemigo, mas aun quedan misterios por resolver, cosas que robar y mucho que hacer antes de llegar a tenerlo cara a cara. Con la ayuda de todos sus amigos y familia estarán trabajando en los últimos planes para llevarlos a terminar la guerra. Pero aun tienen que descubrir que plan malvado cosecha Lord Voldemort.
1. Capitulo 1- Sueños

**Hola, este es mi primer Fic. Y el capitulo a sido editado y re-subido así que es lo mismo pero con mejor ortografía...**

 **Sin mas los dejo mis lectores.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Sueños

Cerca de una mansión en una cabaña en Hanglenton, un hombre se levantaba de su cama malhumorado, por las viejas dolencias de su pierna. Había intentado toda la noche aguantar pero cada vez era peor el dolor. Bajo a su pequeña cocina, puso la tetera en la llave del lavabo y encendió la estufa, esperaba que el calor del agua caliente aliviara un poco el dolor. Ya había pasado antes, así que ya tenía una idea de que en unos minutos su dolor se calmaría, pero antes de que el agua estuviera en su punto vio unas luces en la mansión, por primera vez en años las veía encendidas y por lo que parecía había alguien hay dentro, pues las sombras revelaba que alguien caminaba de un lado para otro.

-¡Malditos mocoso!- escupió agresivamente el anciano.

Se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, ahí encima había un par de zapatos y una chamarra de lana. Se abrigo bien, salo apresurado de la casa no sin antes tomar su viejo y desgastado bastón de la pared. Cruzo el gran jardín. Su pequeña cabaña se encontraba a orillas de la inmensa mansión que una vez fue propiedad de los Ryddle. Iba lo más rápido que podía y dejaba su cojera. Fue directo a la entrada, a su paso vio lo que decía sobre las grandes puertas de ébano, escrito con algún tipo de tinta verde "Ryddle". Las grandes puertas ébano estaban tan obstruidas por la vegetación que el verde sobresaltaba sobre el negó. Reviso que el candado puesto, seguía en perfectas condiciones. Rodeo la mansión y vio una pequeña puerta, que era para la servidumbre y por la cual estaba entre abierta.

-¡Ya verán cuando les rompa la cabeza!- dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba la puerta y la abría con cuidado.

Ya adentro el lugar se veía tan igual como la había dejado hace una semana, no entraba a la casa tan seguida solo una vez a la semana para asearla y enseguida salía a cuidar los jardines, después esperaba hasta la otra semana. Solo lo hacía porque seguían llegando pagos a su pequeña cabaña para el mantenimiento de la mansión, hacía años que llevaba abandonada más de los que quisiera admitir, pero mientras a él le llegara el pago no le importara que los dueños no fueran hasta que él se muriera.

Cruzo la cocina esta ves despacio, no quería que sus intrusos se percataran de su entrada, escucho los pasos en la parte de arriba de la casa, subió tan lento como podía y se detenía cada que escuchaba crujir el escalón o el golpe del bastón en la escalera. Cuando logro subir camino a la puerta de la antigua habitación donde dormían los dueños y antes de entrar y sorprender a los intrusos se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-Acércame más al fuego, colagusano- se escuchó como alguien arrestaba en la estancia algo, y después pasos cerca la chimenea.

-¿Donde esta Nagini?- dijo con un dejo de desprecio en la voz.

-N..N..No lo sé, mi señor-Respondió otro hombre con una voz asustada algo áspera como si en años no hubiera sido utilizado debidamente-Creo que fue a algún lugar de la mansión. Mi señor-

-El viaje me ha fatigado demasiado, necesitaremos alimento lo más pronto posible- Dijo iracundo la primera voz.

-En la mañana bajare al pueblo y conseguiré alimento, mi señor-Dijo aquel hombre de nombre colagusano-¿Perdone mi incertidumbre señor?, pero ¿Cuánto pasaremos en la mansión?-

-Este lugar es mío por derecho y me quedare en ella el tiempo que yo desee- dijo con voz furiosa -Además el plan está empezando colagusano, y todo empezara cuando acaben los mundiales de quidditch, aunque Bart me ha enviado una lechuza desde su casa, el Ministerio de magia intensifico la seguridad a puntos inimaginable tanto para esos muggles como para los magos, será casi imposible entrar a menos que comprueben que son realmente sus entradas a los mundiales de Quidditch-

En la puerta el viejo Fran escuchaba atentamente pero no entendía nada, "Ministerio de magia", " Mundiales Quidditch", "Magos", "Muggles" y de qué demonios estaba hablando aquel sujeto.

-Se...se...señor no cree que se debería hacer sin Harry Potter- Dijo colagusano casi en el timbre casi de una rata.

El silencio se extendió por minutos, donde el viejo solo escucha el palpitar de su corazón y rechino los dientes. Mientras colagusano parecía temblar en el suelo, seguro debía tenerle un miedo atroz al portador de la primera voz.

-¿SIN HARRY POTTER?- Grito furioso, enseguida se escuchó como algo era arrojado y caía de golpe soltando un alarido tan terrible que se escuchó como si mataran a una rata.

-Pe.. per.. ped…Perdóneme,….mi señor, ….perdóneme-Musitaba colagusano con la voz lo más adolorida que podía dejando espacios entre la pablas, de seguro el dolor no lo soportaba.

-Cállate colagusano-Ordeno la voz, silenciando la sala esta vez su vos era más fría que colérica-Mira podría utilizar cualquier otra mago o bruja, no importaría mucho, pero tengo mis vomitivos para utilizar a Potter- dijo pronunciado lo último suavemente como si decirlo le hiciera gracia.

-Así que no utilizare a nadie más que al chico. He tenido paciencia, mucha paciencia, 13 años esperando en las sombras, a penas vivo. Un mes más para iniciar mis planes y casi un año para él llegue a mí, no importara el tiempo, cuando el venga será su fin. Casi 11 años viviendo como un parasito, sin mi Nagini no hubiera estado pendiente de mis movimientos, no estaría con este cuerpo. Tu solo me cuidaste estos meses por miedo-Se escuchó como por fin se paró colagusano -Así que querido, tendrás que tener valor y paciencia, sino sentirás toda la ira de Lord Voldemort.

Un chillido más y el crepitar del fuego fue lo único en los siguientes minutos hasta que colagusano hablo con voz cortada.

-Y con respecto a Bertha Jenkins. Quisiera saber si yo le lanzo la maldición, mi señor-

-Sigue el plan y el ministerio no tendrá que darse cuenta y hazlo discretamente no quiero un alboroto...Pronto Bart se liberara y estará aquí con nosotros- Dijo más fuerte y casi con un tono de alegría.

-Al final nos resultó útil, la información de Bertha, así que tu golpe de suerte será beneficioso y al final tendrás un premio mi querido sirviente-continuo casi siseando

En el corredor el viejo savia que debía abandonar aquella Mansión de inmediato, las manos le estaban sudando por el miedo, su bastón ya estaba todo mojado. Adentro de aquel lugar se encontraban asesinos y estaban planeando sus siguientes crímenes, una mujer llamada Bertha y un tal Harry Potter. Saldría directo a la policía aunque no confiaba en ella del todo, suponía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. De un momento a otro una enorme serpiente de ojos amarillos lo miro, en sus fauces llevaba un conejo muerto. El gigantesco reptil paso tan cerca de él que pensó que este lo atacaría, ella siseo y entro la puerta mientras parecía contenta y realmente energética.

-Oh, gracias mi querida Nagini, por tu presa y las noticias-Dijo afectuosamente la voz.-Tenemos visita colagusano, dale la bienvenida a mi humilde morada por favor- Seguido de unos pasos dirigiéndose a su locación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió lo más rápido que pudo del pasillo pero de un momento a otro se sintió atraído hacia atrás siendo atrapado por una mano regordeta y muy peluda con unas largas uñas, parecía más una garra que una mano. Cuando vio el dueño de aquella mano lo horrorizo más, un hombre regordete, con ojos saltones, nariz puntiaguda, y dientes que sobresalían de su labio inferior. El pensó que solo su vos parecía al chillido de una rata, pero en cuestión solo verlo era tan similar a las ratas que nunca lo creería. Lo condujo a adentro la habitación, estaba bien iluminada por la chimenea y en un sillón cerca de esta salía la voz gruesa.

-Bien mi querido muggle, Nagini dice que has escuchado todo o ¿no?-Dejo un breve momento en lo que la serpiente se subió al sillón y se enrosco en el cabezal-Bien entonces creo que eso no es nada bueno, para la salud de usted-

-Mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí y que volveré pronto, pero sí...-Savia que estaba en la peor situación y que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que lo dejara ir. Antes de acabar se escuchó una carcajada que le dejo la sangre helada y el sudor empezó a recorrer la espalda.

-Eres un mal mentiroso. Nadie te espera, ni esposa, ni hijos. Nadie sabe que estas aquí, no le mientas a lord Voldemort, muggle, porque siempre se, siempre lo sabré- Dijo mientras Nagini terminaba de engullir a su presa dejando un abulto en su larga cola.

-Mi lord- dijo el hombre intentando arrodillarse- Por favor no le diré a nadie y estaré a su servicio, por favor déjeme ser uno de sus vasallos... por favor-No tenía escapatoria, tendría que suplicar ser uno de ellos, no quería morir, no todavía.

-Un viejo inservible, no creo que no. Con el estúpido de colagusano ya ocupa el puesto de sirviente inservible. Además Nagini está queriendo probarlo-Se escuchó una última risotada del hombre, colagusano lo soltó y el sillón dio vuelta, este desprendió una luz verde, antes de llegar al suelo el viejo ya había muerto.

A más de 300 km de distancia Harry Potter se despertó sudado de pies a cabeza y sobresaltado.

El chico estaba jadeando y sentía los ojos llorosos, la boca seca y todo su cuerpo empapado, pero lo peor del asunto era que la cicatriz forma de rayo le ardía como si recién se hubiera formado en su frente obligándolo a mantener una mano en la frente mientras con la otra se limpiaba los ojos.

Se levantó y con la mano aun en la cicatriz busco sus lentes en la mesita de noche, encontrándolos a pocos centímetros de esta, al colocárselos sintió todo más nítido. La pequeña habitación que era su lugar donde dormía, se disponía a encender la luz, pero un dolor le obligó a cerrar levemente sus ojos. Espero y poco a poco comenzó a pasar el dolor. Camino hacia el pequeño ropero que tenía y en el espejo que estaba en una puerta de ellas, se observó la marca. Parecía Normal, pero seguía ardiendo.

Harry recordó su pesadilla, había tres personas, dos que conocía y al otro no, trato de recordar todo con sumo detalle. Vio a la serpiente, al traidor de Peter o también nombrado colagusano y la voz de aquel sujeto, la persona que más en este mundo deseaba matarlo.

Un frio le recorrió toda la espalda a Harry recordando que no solo Voldemort deseaba matarlo, si no que él tendría tarde que temprano enfrentarlo otra vez. Ya había pasado dos veces antes y solo por muy poco logro librarse, pero no savia si la siguiente ves terminaría muerto o el terminaría matando a su enemigo. El tan solo pensarlo le hiso un hueco en la boca del estómago, su pecho empezó a agitarse por su respiración, entonces recordó lo que le paso justo en su cumpleaños y sonrió un poco. No tenía por qué tener miedo, tenía algunas cosas por hacer pero estaba seguro que las cosas cambiarían.

-Solo fue una pesadilla Harry, solo una pesadilla-se consoló a sí mismo en un susurro y Tomo un último vistazo de su cicatriz para asegurarse que estaba en orden o por lo menos que no se abriera al rojo vivo.

Volteo la mirada y vio hay su gran baúl el cual estaba abierto, había diferentes artículos de hechicería en él; caldero, escoba, libros, pergaminos, tinta, diversas plumas, sus túnicas, un juego de ingredientes para pociones, etc. Casi cerca de la puerta estaba la jaula de Hedwing, su lechuza, y en el suelo cerca de la cama un libro abierto lo había leído antes de dormirse, pero al parecer se durmió en medio de la lectura.

Lo recogió y lo puso en la mesita de noche, en el título decía "Volando con los Cannon" un libro del mejor deporte del mundo (en su opinión claro). Se encamino a la ventana y la observo, la última vez que le ardió la cicatriz, Voldemort había llevado a la hermana de Ron a la cámara de los secretos y le incomodaba que estuviera cerca, aunque dudaba que Voldemort estuviera dando un paseo por Prive Drive, no creía que pasara por la casa de los Dursley solo a decir un "Hola Harry, solo pasaba por el vecindario y decidí pasar a matarte, espero no te importe", era absurdo, además si recordaba bien su sueño, Voldemort no decidiría avanzar en sus planes hasta después de los mundiales.

Se sobo la herida y se dirigió a la cama nuevamente, reviso el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, 3:15 indicaba que era aún muy temprano, además en ese momento se escuchó un ronquido a lado de su habitación de seguro Dudley, se quedó viendo el techo de la habitación, esperando a que le doliera de nuevo o que algo le indicara problemas.

Solo pasaron minutos interminables, a él no le daba miedo el dolor, podía soportarlo. Había vivido cosas que un niño de 14 no debía vivir, la muerte de sus padres, el maltrato de sus tíos, Una pelea con un maestro poseído por una piedra, había perdido todos los huesos del brazo derecho y durante la noche le habían vuelto a crecer, muy dolorosamente debía añadir. No mucho después, un colmillo de treinta centímetros de largo se había clavado en aquel mismo brazo y durante el último curso, sin ir más lejos, se había caído desde una escoba voladora a quince metros de altura. Estaba habituado a sufrir extraños accidentes y heridas de muerte.

Escucho nuevamente el ronquido pero esta vez más lejos y más grueso, era Vernon Dursley. Le gustaba escucharlos dormir, ya que si ellos despertaran no sería lindos con él, así por lo menos no les escaba la voz y sus constantes quejas contra su persona. Todo el mundo en Prive Drive pensaba que Harry era un delincuente juvenil y que sus tíos era los más buenos de esa calle por quedarse con un huérfano y enviarlo a los que ellos pensaban una escuela para corregirlo "San Brutus : Escuela para delincuentes juveniles". La única verdad es que Harry había asistido a Hogwarts desde los 11 y era un mago menor de edad famoso, además de que los Dursley era todo menos lindo, le habían ocultado algo que tal vez le salvaría la vida, algo que le daba un motivo más para vencer a Voldemort.

Aquellos secreto que tanto tiempo habían quedado guardas habían surgido hacia un par de semanas y dentro de Harry sabía que todo cambiaria en cuanto llegara al mundo mágico.

Algo dentro de él decía que saliera de su habitación, aunque claro que si Harry salía a averiguar si andaba por ahí Voldemort, sus tíos despertaría y le preguntaría o más bien le gritarían que no era hora para hacer escándalo. Como siempre se imaginaba la simple idea de tratarle de explicar que significaba el dolor de su cicatriz y que podía estar un mago tenebroso rodando Prive drive, le causo tanta gracia que casi se le sale una risotada, ya que tío Vernon comenzaría a ponerse morado y después gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

Se reacomodo en su cama, tratando de despejar su mente, al hacerlo observo las cartas de felicitación de sus mejores amigos sobre su mesita de noche, se las habían enviado a finales de junio justo en su cumpleaños, luego observo su escritorio sabiendo que ahí está su mayor tesoro hasta ahora. Guardado entre las hojas de un libro, sintió el metal en su cuello y una pregunta le inundo nuevas dudas ¿Qué pasaría al decirles lo que había encontrado en el desván?, ¿Qué había de especial en Gringotts? y ¿Qué les dirían sus amigos si les contaba el sueño y el dolor de su cicatriz?

De inmediato la voz asustada, pero dulce y muy tierna de Hermione Granger le vino a la cabeza:

"¡Harry debes decirle a Dumbledore! Yo veré algunos libros de enfermedades y dolencias mágicas para ver si podemos evitarte el dolor"

Si ese sería algo que diría su adorada mejor amiga, aunque dudaba mucho que un libro le ayudaría y menos Dumbledore ya que el mago siempre se encontraba ocupado o le daría un pequeño consejo como: "No pasa nada Harry es normal las cicatrices a veces siguen doliendo, no importa cuánto pase a veces duelen" con el tono de abuelo que más se le caracterizaba a su querido profesor. No tenía idea si el profesor se encontraba en Hogwarts o si tenía algún lugar donde ir después del colegio, aunque la savia bien que si le escribía una carta, y se la daba a su querida hedwing lo encontraría de alguna forma, ella nunca lo decepcionaría incluso si no savia la dirección, siempre entregaba sus cartas.

Se imaginó escribiendo

"Querido profesor Dumbledore: Siento molestarlo, pero la cicatriz me dolió esta madrugada, espero Voldemort no quiera hacerme una visita inesperada para declarar sus intenciones, además quisiera discutir unos asuntos con usted respecto a mis padres.

Atentamente: Harry Potter"

Incluso en su mente sonaba tonto y descabellado.

Recordó a Ron su mejor amigo y pensó lo que él le diría.

"¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Pero... pero… no puede ser que quien-tu-sabes este ahí cerca ¿verdad?... a lo mejor solo es tu imaginación hermano solo olvídate de eso mejor vamos a comer algo, mi mamá me preparo un par de pastelillos vamos te invito uno"

Sintió sus parpados pesados llevaba media hora pensando, y tenía sueño tal vez lo más conveniente era dormir y esperar que no pasara nada, aun así pensó que si le escribía a Hermione ella trataría de averiguar algo, no había bruja de su edad que se le comparase en inteligencia era lista, creativa, valerosa, linda, risueña, fuerte, su voz sonaba como un ángel cantando y esos ojos color miel que tenía siempre lo hacían suspirar.

{Esperen} pensó Harry. {Esos atributos no los dicen un amigo común ¿Qué extraño?}

Recordó que en poco tiempo se encontraría con la castaña, Ya que pasarían un tiempo con ella y con la familia Wesley en la madriguera, para ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch y eso le encantaba.

No sintió cuando se durmió.

* Flashback*

-¿Preparada?-susurro a Hermione-Sera mejor que te sujetes a mí.-

Las manos de Hermione tomaron su cintura y el espoleo a Buckbeack con los talones. El Hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno. Harry le presiono los costados con las rodillas y noto que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetó con mucha más fuerza pasando de su cintura a su pecho cruzándose en un abrazo y pegándose totalmente a su cuerpo. La oía murmurar:

-ay, ay, que poco me gusta esto, ay, ay, que poco me gusta, Harry- con un tono de sorpresa y terror.

Harry sonrió, no solo por la reacción de su amiga sino porque la sentía tan cerca de él, sus manos su pecho mientras sus brazos se abrazaban desesperadamente y sus pequeños senos se presionaban contra su espalda, sintió su respiración agitada en su cuello, aquello le causaba un leve sonrojo, agradecía que estaba de espaldas a ella sino le daría vergüenza.

Planeo un poco para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, silenciosos se dirigieron hacia los pisos más altos del castillo, a la torre norte. Harry tiro de la rienda izquierda y Buckbeack giro. Harry intento contar las ventanas que pasaban rápidamente.

-¡Soooooo!- dijo Harry, tirando las riendas todo lo que pudo.

Buckbeack se detuvo en medio del aire, subían y bajaban con cada aleteo pero estaban viendo la misma ventana.

-Ahí está- dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana.

-Échate hacia atrás- le grito Hermione, y saco su varita, mientras que con la otra se sujetó a su túnica, de repente Harry se sintió vacío como si algo lo abandonara de repente, como si el calor abandonara su cuerpo, pero según él los dementores se habían ido del castillo cuando el hiso el patronus. Observo a Hermione hacer el _alohomora_ y pensó que si hubiera un Dementor cerca Hermione también lo percataría.

Y cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe vio a Sirius sorprendido. Hermione giro su rostro y le dio una sonrisa a Harry el cual sintió latir su corazón rápidamente.

*Fin del flashback

Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía tranquilo y tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca, había soñado con las dos personas que le podría contar lo que soñó y tanto Hermione como Sirius no le intentarían ayudar sin darle más preocupaciones y sin decirle una palabra a otra persona. Eran personas muy queridas por él, claro que se recrimino por dejar a Ron a un lado, pero eso luego lo vería ahora él tenía que escribir una carta para Sirius y una para su mejor amiga.

Observo el reloj y vio que eran las 7:02 y no se sentía cansado aunque por la lectura y su pesadilla había solo dormido 4 horas más o menos. Se paró, fue al baúl y encontró dos trozos de pergamino limpios, saco la tinta y la pluma de su baúl y se dispuso a escribir, mientras realizaba sus cartas vio como entraban los primero rayos del sol a su habitación.

Al finalizar releyó las dos cartas ya acabadas:

"Querido Sirius:

Gracias por tu última carta. Vaya lechuza más grande por poco no pasa por la ventana.

Aquí todo sigue como siempre, los Dursley siguen temiendo que aparezcas cualquier día para hechizarlos y llevarme junto contigo, creo que lo que les produce miedo es que los hechices, no creo que le desagrade la idea de deshacerse de mí, ya sabes como simples, tontos y una abominación de muggles.

Yo estoy bien, sin embargo esta mañana me ha pasado algo raro. La cicatriz me ha vuelto a doler. La última vez que ocurrió fue por que Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts, pero supongo que es imposible que ronde por el mundo muggle, ¿Sabrás algo acerca de cicatrices provocadas por maldiciones que duelan años después o incluso que duelan sin motivo alguno?

Enviare esta carta en cuanto hedwing regrese de cazar ratones, la he tenido encerrada mucho tiempo por culpa de mis tíos y últimamente que la saco sale casi por un día completo y regresa con varias presas, más de una vez he tenido que tirar unos cuantos ratones sin que me viera.

Saludos a Buckbeack de mi parte, y dale un enorme hurón por esos hermosos paseos que me daba.

Atentamente: Harry"

{Si} pensó Harry {No esta tan mal, así no tengo por qué explicarle la pesadilla por completo, no quiero preocuparlo}

Doblo el pergamino lo dejo en la mesa y luego leyó la dirigida a Hermione.

"Querida Mione:

Gracias por tus cartas, a veces es lo único que me hace sonreír pues ya sabes que Ron no escribe tanto y que con los Dursley las lechuzas son cosa de magos (ellos lo toman como cosa de Satan) y por lo consiguiente tratan de que nadie vea a Hedwing para que los vecinos no piensen nada mal de ellos.

Aquí va todo de maravilla, me encanta ver la cara de bobo que pone Dudley cuando tía petunia me dice que me llego una carta tuya, desde que vio tu foto en mi álbum varias veces me ha pedido que te invite a cenar, aunque claro a mis tíos no les hace gracia para nada. La única razón que me dejan leer tus cartas es porque, le podría decir a Sirius que me tratan mal y pensaran que mi padrino se aparecerá y los convertirán en ranas, aunque yo le digo a Dudley que le quedaría mejor un par de orejas y que aquella cola de cerdito que le puso Hagrid.

Hoy en la mañana ha pasado algo raro he tenido nuevamente un dolor en la cicatriz, no tengo claro el por qué, pero seguro tu encontraras un libro el cual diga que las cicatrices provocadas por maldiciones duelen cada cierto tiempo.

Hoy he soñado contigo, sobre ese día en que liberamos a Sirius, aún recuerdo tus gritos y como te me pegabas para no caerte. Desperté de buenas, recordando tu linda sonrisa.

Salúdame a tus padres, felicita y agradécele a tu mamá por el pastelillo que me envió el día de mi cumpleaños, estaba delicioso. Me agrado mucho el libro, lo he leído por tercera vez y casi termino la cuarta. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, si así me dedicara a estudiar pociones no tendría que pedirte ayuda cada vez que Snape se ensaña conmigo. Aun así yo sé que siempre necesitare tu ayuda.

Atentamente: Harry"

{Esta mejor que la de Sirius} pensó Harry con una gran sonrisa en la boca {aunque creo que lo del sueño pude habérmelo guardado}

Aún no le contaría sobre lo que descubrió en el desván, eso era para decirlo en persona no por carta. Dirigió a su baúl por un sobre y la doblo para que entrara fácilmente, la cerro con un poco de pegamento y escribió la dirección, ya se la savia de memoria por tantas que había enviado esos últimas semanas. Cuando termino con ambas Hedwing picoteo el cristal muy feliz de haber salido, gracias a Merlín que no tenía ningún más de un ratón, esta vez solo era uno pequeño. Le abrió, estaba contenta con la caza dejándole a Harry en el escritorio el ratoncito, le acaricio la cabeza, tomo el pergamino y se lo mostro.

-Ya sé que saliste a cazar, pero necesito que hagas un viaje más- le ato el pedazo de pergamino a la pata con cuidado- es para Sirius y ten cuidado con cualquiera que la quiera interceptar- le acaricio por última vez, el ave silbo gustosa y esta salió volando sin esperar más. Harry se recargo en la ventana mientras observaba como se alejaba poco a poco, cuando desapareció tomo la carta de Hermione, se dirigió al correo para enviarla enseguida. Después se iría de Privet Drive, pasaría un rato viendo tiendas en el mundo Muggle y seguramente llegaría tarde como todos los días de esa semana.

De paso vio su calendario el cual marcaba el 1 de septiembre como "De regreso a Hogwarts", pero mucho antes casi 15 días una marca que decía "Mundiales de Quidditch", sonrió no tendría que esperar mucho para ver a sus amigos.


	2. Capitulo 2-Cartas del pasado

Capítulo 2: Cartas del pasado

A la cuarta mañana de aquella pesadilla despertó tranquilo y calmado, a pesar de que lo estaba sucediendo en aquella casa. Seguía pendiente de que nada raro pasara en Privet Drive, esperando por alguna señal de magia o incluso alguna serpiente o siseo que le dijera que Voldemort estuviera cerca.

El estómago le gruño, señalando que era hora de desayunar algo, se levantó, tomo sus anteojos y fue directo a la pequeña tabla suelta que se encontraba debajo de su cama, la desprendió y se encontró con una gran cantidad de postres, frutas secas, comida diversa.

Apenas había llegado a la casa de los Dursley cuando se enteró que en la escuela de Dudley, le habían dado una dieta nueva, aunque tío Vernon y tía Petunia trataron de convencer a la enfermera de su escuela que él no la necesitaba una dieta. Aun así la enfermera les dio un último aviso a ellos, diciendo que si no la llevaba en las vacaciones el siguiente curso escolar se le prohibiría la entrada a Smelting. Tía Petunia, se lo tomo muy enserio.

Las vacaciones Dudley se la pasaba comiendo frutas y verduras, con la prohibición de todo lo que a Dudley le encantaba; bebidas gaseosas, pasteles, chocolates y comida grasosa. Tío Vernon la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a decir que eso era "comida de conejo". Lo peor del asunto era que para que Dudley no se sintiera mal tía Petunia decidió que todos en la casa siguieran el régimen establecido, toda injusticia para aquellos que no pesaba n ni una carta parte que Dudley.

Harry viendo que si no comía adecuadamente desaparecería, les escribió a sus amigos de que necesitaba ayuda para sobrevivir a los Dursley. Si así estaba delgado no quería imaginar cómo terminaría con una dieta, seguramente todo anémico y si con la ropa vieja y desgastada de Dudley se veía escuálido, se vería como si a un enano le quisieran poner ropa de gigantes.

No tardaron mucho en llegar paquetes grandes, llenos de cosas para Harry. De Hermione era una caja de diversos alimentos muy variados y casi todos nutritivos, claro que de momento pensó que eso no estaría tan mal y que su amiga se preocupaba tanto de su salud como de que estuviera delicioso. Cuando leyó la carta sabía que era más por sus padres que por ella. Hagrid le envió una bolsa llena de frutos secos que al probarlas se dio cuenta que estaban preparados por el mismo Hagrid, su sabor era más parecida a algo sacado de una bolsa después de mucho tiempo cerrada, le agradecía de todo corazón, pero los descarto inmediatamente y de poco a poco su lechuza "Hedwing" que al parecer le gusto el sabor se los estaba acabando. Los Wesley, le enviaron a "Errol" que era una lechuza vieja y débil, extrañamente llego con una buena dotación de pasteles y dulces, entre ellos varias ranas de chocolate de parte de su amigo Ron, y un par de pastas con sabores diferentes, el pobre Errol tardo 5 días en descansar ya que el paquete era demasiado grande.

De inmediato escribió cartas para cada uno agradeciéndoles de corazón que lo salvaran de un horrible verano, por lo menos un verano sin probar alimentos bajos en calorías.

En su cumpleaños, ya cuando se le habían agotado los pasteles y dulces, además de la dotación de Hermione de dulces de miel, le llegaron 4 tartas de diferentes sabores cada una, todos felicitándolo y deseándole lo mejor. La que se acabó primero fue que fue hecha en casa por Hermione y su mamá, esta era de chocolate y estaba deliciosa y simplemente no dudo un minuto en comerla, después se acabó la de los Weasley que era de calabaza, dulce e increíblemente en cuanto la abrió se escribió con letras de crema de melaza, "Feliz cumpleaños Harry", este simple echo le había sacado unas lágrimas, junto con la de Sirius que no estaba tan buena, pero le encanto que por primera vez su padrino lo felicitara y la última era la de Hagrid, de verdad que trato de comerla a toda costa, aunque el sabor era mejor que las frutas secas, pero era tan grande que ni siquiera llego a la mitad después de 2 días, he incluso aún tenía un poco de pastel enmohecido en aquel escondite.

Saco un poco de todo y comió en su cama, hasta que escucho el grito de su tía.

\- LEVÁNTATE AHORA- Dándole la señal de que tenía que bajar a la fuerza, sintió un gran rencor hacia aquella que era la hermana de su mamá. ¿Cómo hacia osado ocultarle tales secretos?

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con tío Vernon y con un Dudley algo molestos, pues lo único en su plato eran la mitad de un pomelo, Harry reparo en su plato vio que el suyo no era ni la mitad simplemente era una cuarta parte o mucho menos que eso. Dudley lo veía con una sonrisa de malicia, esto no le molesto pues estaba casi satisfecho por lo que había en su pequeño escondite.

Ni siquiera los miro, mucho menos les dirigió la mirada o palabra, se sentó simplemente, tomo su pedazo de pomelo y de un solo bocado se lo termino, no estaba bueno, pero tampoco tan malo era una fruta cualquiera.

A pesar de este echo nadie hacia ningún comentario por su actitud.

Hacia una semana que nadie decía nada en presencia de Harry mucho menos tratar de detener sus acciones, claro que tenía que ver con que Harry el última semana había salido bastante de Prive Drive sin algún consentimiento de sus tíos. Se alejaba lo más que podía incluso visitaba diferentes lugares, pero al no tener dinero muggle este solo se dedicaba a observar diferentes tiendas, incluso solo sentarse en la calle y dejar que el tiempo pasara. Solo quería que ya llegara la fecha de largarse con los Weasley y esta vez tal vez para nunca regresar a Prive Drive.

Su tío la primera vez que se dio cuenta que se había salido de Prive Drive le grito hasta el cansancio, he incluso intento ponerle candado a la puerta de su cuarto para que estuviera encerrado, a lo cual Harry solo la rompió con una patada y se siguió saliendo, no iba a permitir que aquellos que se hacían llamar sus tíos le impidieran más libertad. A tío Vernon lo detuvo cuando regreso, lo cual provocó una acalorada platica del tipo que se Vernon grito hasta que Harry levanto la voz recordarles que su padrino era Sirius Black y palidecieron. Desistieron de detenerlo e incluso de dirigirle la palabra, la única voz que había escuchado era de Tía Petunia que lo levantaba o lo llamaba a comer.

Y justo ayer una carta de los Weasley pidiéndole permiso a sus tíos para ir por Harry y llevarlo a la copa mundial de quidditch lo cual le causo una enorme alegría pero al escuchar a su tío decir que no este incremento su odio y enseguida lo amenazo con que se lo diría a Sirius lo cual le causo una conmoción a su tío Vernon. Aceptando enseguida.

-Iré a poner mis cosas, Mañana en la tarde llegaran mis amigos-dijo Harry con un tono de indiferencia, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se puso a empacar todo lo que necesitaría para la casa de Ron, como para la Hogwarts. Destapo su escondite, vaciándolo completo, escogiendo que todavía estaba bueno para comer y que ya no. Tomo todos sus libros y lo guardo en su baúl, también reviso que la capa de su padre estuviera bien guardada y la saeta de fuego que le regalo Sirius, el mapa del merodeador, repaso dos veces su cuarto para que estuviera limpio y nada le faltara. Por último fue a su escritorio y abrió el único cajón que tenía cerrojo, dentro de aquel lugar solo había dos cosas, una pequeña caja de madera cerrada con un candadito que tenía una cerradura en forma de circunferencia, se tocó el cuello recordando que él tenía la llave, lo llevo a su baúl y lo guardo tan cuidadosamente que le pareció que exageraba un poco. Por último tomo el libro que descansaba a la mitad del cajo, con un poco de polvo y con el título dorado "Historia de Hogwarts", lo abrió y vio dos trozos de pergamino, una sonrisa salió de su boca recordando lo que había pasado y la razón del odio hacia los Dursley.

 _Estaba limpiando el desván, por mandato y orden de tía petunia, aunque a él no le parecía que solo él se dedicara a limpiarlo, no dijo nada pues savia que si se negaba terminaría mal el asunto a sí que solo subió y empezó a limpiar ya estaba por acabar cuando de una caja grande y pesada se desfondo tirando todo por doquier._

 _Desde abajo se escuchó como tío Vernon grito_

 _-SI SE ROMPE ALGO LO TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR MUCHACHO-_

 _Harry sonrió pensando {si supiera que en el mundo mágico el tenia tanto dinero como para dejar de trabajar toda su vida.}_

 _Recogió un amasijo de cosas, que iban desde una foto vieja de lo que parecía ser la abuela de Vernon Dursley, ya que el parecido era incalculable que era la cara y cuerpo de tío Vernon pero con vestido, claro que el bigote poblado era lo único que faltaba, pero Harry se había puesto con marcador, todos al verla pensarían que era tío Vernon travistiéndose, esto hizo que a Harry le dolieran las costillas de tratando de no reír._

 _Decidió reanudar su labor, también recogió varios juguetes rotos de Dudley, algunos que hasta Harry reconoció, ya que de niño todos estos eran prohibidos para él, no podía jugar con nada de su primo, sus únicos juguetes eran los cacharos que estaban debajo de escalera y la que era alacena que antes era su cuarto, además de una que otra araña que se pasaba por ahí. Recordaba la de veces que se puso a platicar con ella._

 _Siguió levantando todo hasta que se encontró con un pequeño paquete envuelto en una manta color rosa, Harry la abrió para quitarle todo el polvo, se encontró un paquete envuelto en pergamino, además de dos pergaminos que se leía simplemente como título "Para nuestro hermoso hijo Harry" la letra era muy bonita era tan entendible además de que Harry se sintió tan nostálgico como si esa letra fuera la primera que había visto. Tomo el pedazo de pergamino para examinarlo, en cuanto sus dedos la sostuvieron esta empezó a escribir, las letras se mostraban doradas primero para luego acabar en un tono rosa cálido, sobre el pergamino amarillo._

 _"Mi Amado niño._

 _Si recibes este paquete, no estamos ahí junto a ti. Sabemos que te llegara donde quiera que estés y que es por tu cumpleaños número 11._

 _Feliz cumpleaños mí amado niño._

 _Esperamos que estés bien, y sentimos mucho lo que pueda pasar. Hay algo que debes saber sobre todas las cosas mi querido Harry._

 _Te Amamos más que nada en este mundo y arriamos cualquier cosa por tu bienestar hijo._

 _El futuro que te espera es desconcertado y ruego a todos los poderos magos del pasado que seas fuerte para afrontarlo._

 _Tu padre, James, le dio el que va ser uno de tus regalos a Dumbledore así que en esta navidad será tuyo, nosotros hemos pasado por innumerables cosas con estos tesoros, son símbolo de nuestro amor por ti mi niño._

 _Supongo que no te podremos explicar cómo funcionan, pero si no, puedes ir a Gringotts. Ahí los duendes te ayudaran a autorizarlo y te darán lo que es por derecho tuyo."_

 _Harry no pudo contener más las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tan gruesas y rápidas que mojaban un poco la carta. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, pero ahora él tenía una carta de su madre, supuso que el regalo de su padre fue la capa de invisibilidad, ¿porque estaba ahí en el desván arrumbado al fondo de una caja? como si no valiera nada, para él era algo más valioso que todo lo que tenía en Gringotts._

 _Acaricio la carta y como si esta sintiera el dolor Harry, empezó a formarse una circunferencia, poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que llego al punto de en qué salió del papel, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, lo observo un buen rato hasta que se percató que era un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubí y en la parte interna tenía un grabado que decía_

 _"En vida y después de la muerte Te amaremos", lo tomo con cuidado, sintió un calor del anillo que se empezó a grabar unas letras "H.J.P"._

 _Harry sonrió aun llorando y susurro para sí mismo_

 _-Harry Jame Potter-_

 _La tinta de la carta siguió saliendo a flote la continuo leyendo, no quería perder nada de lo que su madre le había escrito._

 _"Sabemos bien que tal vez no tengas ni idea de que te hablamos, pero con el tiempo entenderás que estos regalos serán necesarios en el futuro. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados de que no tengas ni una sola idea de que planea Voldemort y hemos estado investigado._

 _Lo siento mi Harry, mi dulce niño perdónanos, no tendrías que pasar por todo esto, no tendrías por qué hacer nada de esto, el solo hecho de pensar que tendrás que pelear por sobrevivir, el hecho de que tal vez no podamos ayudarte, me aterra. Como me ha dicho tu padre no podemos cambiar el destino, pero podemos darte armas, podemos darte todo nuestro amor para que tu sobrevivas._

 _Confió en que tu padrino Sirius pueda cuidar de ti y de que como esta en nuestro testamento por si algo pueda pasarnos, el o nuestra querida amiga McGonagall te den el amor que nosotros no pudimos. A veces quisiera que mi hermana te cuidara y amara tanto como te amo yo, pero por cómo te trata cuando la visitamos he decidido que ella no podrá o no querrá cuidarte mi amor, ya sea porque no nos ve como lo que somos, una familia. Además de que su esposo es un hombre despreciable que solo es feliz si las cosas son a su modo, es horrible; ten mucho cuidado con él puede ser muy impulsivo a veces, aun así, espero la trates de visitar porque aunque sea algo rara aún sigue siendo tu tía y mi hermana._

 _Deseo que encuentres el amor verdadero mi amor, busca a la persona que te haga feliz, con la cual puedas ser tú mismo, con la que rías todo el tiempo, que siempre confié en ti, en quien jamás te abandonara incluso si todos se ponen en tu contra._

 _Lamento no estar ahí amor._

 _Se valiente y benévolo, come bien, has ejercicio seguido, siempre tapate cuando salgas y disfruta tu vida Harry._

 _Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi hijo, mi amor, Harry._

 _Lily Potter, Tu madre._

 _P.D: No abras la caja hasta que ambos estén listo."_

 _No podía parar de llorar, su madre lo amaba, ella deseaba estar junto a él no quería que el sufriera por causa de lord Voldemort, tomo la carta y le dio un pequeño beso, esa carta era lo únicas palabras de su madre y lo atesoraría como su propia vida._

 _La hoja adjunta, vio la letra está más fuerte y muy parecida a la de él, empezó a leer aun sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, al igual que la primera empezó a escribir._

 _"Para mi muchachito._

 _Harry sé muy bien que si lees esto, tanto tu madre como yo no estaremos más en tu vida. Quisiera que podamos pasar un tiempo más contigo, que podamos verte crecer y estar a tu lado en tiempos difíciles, pero sé que es imposible ya._

 _Aun así mi niño te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños._

 _Este paquete es un regalo de tu madre, algo que es de ella para ti, le adjunte un pequeño hechizo para que te entrega el anillo de la familia, y en esta carta y una cadena con la cual tendrás que cargarlo hasta que vayas a Gringotts y ellos puedan darte la información correspondiente."_

 _De la misma forma que el anillo, salió una cadena lo bastante grande para el cuello del muchacho de color oro, lo tomo a tiempo para que esta vez no se callera. La observo bien, tenía un pequeño soporte donde seguramente se ponía el anillo, pero continuo leyendo._

 _"Tengo otros tesoros también para ti, Dumbledore tiene uno, te lo entregaría con el anillo pero él me la pidió para hacerle una serie de pruebas, la cual me ha prometido por juramento inquebrantable que te lo entregaría si algo nos sucede. La otra está en el castillo, lo más probables es que tengas que robárselo a Filch de su despacho, una vez que lo tengas, di estas palabras mi hijo..."_

 _No pudo continuar leyendo porque faltaban letras, e incluso todo el resto estaba en blanco y como si supiera que era su tesoro término la frase_

 _-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- la carta continuo escribiendo como si esta simplemente esperara que él ya la supiera_

 _"... juro que mis intenciones no son buenas._

 _Esta solo es una de las tantas funciones que tiene el mapa del moderador, como supongo que ya has averiguado he incluso utilizado, dentro de este se encuentran muchas más, que ni siquiera tu madre conoce o que incluso los merodeadores, no saben, estas modificación las he hecho para que tú puedas estar más seguro y tengas una visión más amplia._

 _Claro que todas sus funciones serán descubiertas cuando el anillo este en tu mano y no en tu cuello. Mi muchacho, quisiera enseñarte y estar ahí para hacer travesuras junto a ti, pero si no puedo en cuerpo estaré en alma, viendo cada que estés rompiendo las reglas. Yo lo he hecho un par de veces y sé que tú también lo harás, sé que estarás bien, eres fuerte como tu madre y listo como ella, incluso tal vez seas más poderoso que nosotros dos juntos._

 _Te amamos mucho Harry, y por lo mismo no dejaremos que peles sin siquiera algo de información contra Voldemort, he conseguido información importante, esta te llegara en el momento preciso._

 _En esta caja de madera que esta adjunta ahí dos objetos simples pero poderosos, protégela, ya que será una herramienta muy útil para ti y para la persona que tu elijas, en Gringotts te darán la información más completa._

 _Si Sirius sigue vivo, dile que lo quiero como aun hermano y espero que él te quiera como a un hijo, espero no le hagas tanto caso a tu madre de ir con tu tíos, ella es rara, pero lo peor es su marido es el peor muggle que he visto y mira que tu madre me ha presentado con muchos muggles y soy amigo de varios. Vernon no es uno de ellos, por lo tanto será difícil estar en su casa._

 _Aun si Sirius ya no está, estoy seguro que la profesora McGonagall te quera tanto como a mí, es una muy buena maestra, consejera y amiga, por eso mismo nuestro deseo es que te cuidara en caso de que tu padrino no pueda._

 _Encuentras muy buenos amigos, un amor de verdad, que comas bien (si tu madre me obligo a ponerlo), que siempre te fortalezcas tanto mágicamente como físicamente y que sobre todo disfrutes de tu vida mi muchachito, además de que no sigas todas las reglas._

 _Adjunta una pequeña gota de sangre para que puedas obtener todos tus documentos, tanto como muggles como mágicos, tu madre quiso dejarlos a los albaceas, pero la convencí de dártelos hasta ahora._

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo mi pequeño jugador de Quidditch._

 _James Potter, tu padre._

 _P.D.: OCUPALOS BIEN."_

 _Harry tenía una sonrisa en la cara, aunque sus ojos no paraban de llorar, su padre estaba seguro que era fuerte y que lograría lo que fuera, tomo el anillo lo coloco sobre el punto donde iba y este se sujetó inmediatamente, puso el collar sobre su cuello, acariciando la cadena para seguidamente el anillo. Tomo las cartas como si fueran a quemarse espontáneamente. Desenvolvió el paquete, como le había dicho su padre paquete contenía una caja, tenía una cerradura peculiar, pero seguro esta se abriría con el anillo porque tenía la misma forma._

 _Guardo la caja con cuidado en su bolsa, las cartas les dieron un último vistazo y las metió con cuidado en su pantalón. Se sentó a reflexionar sobre lo que estas decían. Su padre le dejo armas, ¿Qué tipo de armas?, seguro la capa de invisibilidad que esa le fue dada en navidad de hace 3 años como había quedado con Dumbledore, el otro el mapa del merodeador, el cual Fred y George le robaron a Filch y se lo pasaron. Había mejoras que le coloco su padre, tenía más funciones que simplemente ser un mapa de Hogwarts, ni Sirius, ni Lupin tenían idea._

 _Por fin estaba dejando de llorar, se sentó en una vieja silla que estaba en el desván y se puso a pensar, sus padres quería que Sirius lo cuidara o McGonagall en caso de que Sirius no pudiera, pero como había acabado con los Dursley si ninguno. ¿McGonagall no acepto cuidarlo? ¿Lo había dejado con dos personas que no lo querían?_

 _Sintió que el enojo se apoderaba de él. Sus dichos tíos habían botado la cartas de sus padres en un viejo y descuidado desván, no se la entregaron el, al único que realmente le pertenecían. Se limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa, he iba a bajar a reclamarles, pero antes tenía que ir a su cuarto a guardar las cartas y la pequeña caja, no quería que en la refriega terminaran dañadas._

 _Al entrar en su habitación, fue a su escritorio, tomo el cajón del escritorio y lo volcó todo en su cama, con una camisa y limpio de las virutas y tinta en el fondo. Tomo la pequeña caja de madera y la metió enseguida con cuidado, fue por el libro "Historia de la magia" aquel tomo que le presto Hermione para leerlo, enseguida lo coloco las cartas en medio y lo cerro guardándolo junto a la caja, cerro el cajón y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _Pero antes de abrirla escucho unas claras palabras en su mente tan claras que no supo si eran suyas o de alguien más en la habitación._

 _{Aun no es tiempo, a su momento de las explicaciones están cerca, confía en tus instintos} Dijo una vos masculina y cálida, este se sorprendió tanto que se olvidó de enojo y se dedicó a observar su alrededor, no creería que fuera una ilusión. Savia que había magia en aquella voz porque, este se calmó, algún día los Dursley tendrían que responder muchas preguntas, así como también aquel que decidió que viviera con ellos y tendría una conversación con McGonagall._

 _Enseguida entraron por su ventana cuatro aves alertando, eran lechuzas entre las cuales estaba Errol y Hedwing, cargando paquetes enormes, se preguntó que seria, enseguida le llego un olor a tarta la cual le recordó que no había comido nada aun por estar limpiando el viejo desván._

Su cuarto por primera vez estaba limpio, incluso algunos cajones quedaron vacíos completamente en los 2 veranos que estuvo en ese cuarto jamás lo había hecho a conciencia como en este momento, nunca estuvo tan limpio. Se recostó en la cama que solo le dejo una cobija y una almohada.

Pensó en todo lo que le esperaba fuera, estar con su mejor amigo Ron, este era casi como su hermano, fue el primero en mostrarle una sincera amistad desde que había nacido y realmente lo apreciaba mucho.

También estaba Hermione, su mejor amiga, ella era la persona más lista que conocía, también tenía un corazón bondadoso además de que era muy linda, había veces que algunas personas en Hogwarts se burlaban de ella por su aspecto, y por ser una ratón de biblioteca, pero en caso de las chicas eran por celos ya que era Hermosa, lista y fuerte una combinación rara y en el caso de algunos chicos era porque era muy lista y jamás le ganarían en nada. Como extrañaba su sonrisa y sus ojos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente con Hermione?, pensaba mucho en ella y cada vez que lo hacía, no podía dejar de sonreír además de que muchas veces, la veía en sueños. Habían pasado grandes cosas con ellas era su mejor amiga, pero su corazón palpitaba solo al recordarla y solo suspiraba al recordar que no faltaba mucho para verla de nuevo.

Esperaba que al siguiente día Hermione apareciera, para poder contarle todo sobre las cartas, ya que hedwing aún seguía afuera.


	3. Chapter 3-Revelaciones

Capítulo 3.- Revelaciones

A las doce del día siguiente, ya con las cosas de Harry en la entrada y con unos dursley irritados, esperaban la llegada de la familia de magos para llevarlo a la madriguera.

-¡Espero que le hayas dicho a esa gente que venga adecuadamente!- gruño iracundo el tío vernon –Eh visto cómo van. Deberían tener la decencia de ponerse ropa normal-

Harry le invadió la ira, pero se calmó de inmediato, tratando de aguantar sus ganas por gritarle a su tío que no tenía ningún derecho de decir nada ya que los Weasley era la única familia real que conocía.

Aunque siendo sinceros Harry savia que los hijos generalmente utilizaban ropa muggle, pero los padres siempre iban de túnicas largas, así que suspiro y solo dedico a mirar un punto lejos en la pared.

Su tío vernon se puso su mejor traje, claro que eso no sería para demostrar que los trataba bien si no todo lo contrario quería mostrarse superior ante aquellas personas que pensaba que no eran normales.

Tía petunia estaba entrando a la sala, con una charola llena de queso fresco y apio rallado, seguramente para dudley más que para los Weasley, también le serviría para que pensaran que trataban bien a Harry.

Este la miro por un segundo sintiendo su odio por ocultarle las cartas de sus padres, más que los regalos, el atesoraba aquellas letras que iban para él, su tía la volteo a ver y le clavo la mirada, pero por un segundo se vio pena, tristeza, tal vez preocupación, después aparto la vista y se fue a sentar junto a su esposo,

-Vendrán en coche, espero- Dijo a voces tío vernon desde el otro lado de la sala.

-He.. y eso que importa-NO supo que contestar, pue desde que el viejo Ford anglia se había escapado al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, los Weasley pedían prestado un coche al ministerio de magia, el año anterior lo hicieron para poder llevar a Harry, ya que este estaba en peligro por sirius aunque este solo quisiera atrapar a colagusano, así que no savia si esta ves también lo harían.

Eran 4:55 y aun tenían que esperar otros minutos junto aquella clase de familia, aunque savia que si tía petunia y tío vernon, le ocultaron todo y le mintieron, dudley solo había sido malo con él por culpa de estos, así que trataba de no mirarlo con odio o incluso trataba de ser cordial con él.

Harry salió de la habitación sin decir nada, se fue al recibidor y se sentó a las escaleras, con ojos fijos en el reloj y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por la emoción y los nervios.

El reloj marco las 5 y entonces tío vernon gruño desde la sala -Se retrasan-

-ya lo sé- gruño Harry de regreso- A lo mejor hay problemas de tráfico, yo que sé- contesto un poco molesto.

-Espero que no piensen llegar tarde y quedarse a cenar-Grito tío vernon desde el otro lado de la sala, a lo cual Harry solo se rio, -Solo te recogen y se largan de inmediato. Ok, que ni crean que se entretendrán aquí, además de que de seguro no conocen la puntualidad. O bien su coche ha de ser una carcacha que se les averió...ahhhhhhhhhh-

Harry pego un salto. Del otro lado de la puerta de la sale le llego un ruido que hacían los dursley moviéndose aterrorizados, por lo cual Harry saco su varita y corrió a la sala, apuntando por cualquier intrusion que no fuera los Weasley.

Al entrar vio a dudley total mente blanco agarrado al sillón como si este fuera su vida, a tío vernon lo más lejos que podía de la habitación seguido de su esposa, Harry voto a ver que veían, era la chinea de los dursley que tenían empotrada una estufa eléctrica, se oían golpes y rasguños.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto una muy asustada tía petunia-¿Que es vernon?-

Harry savia que tío vernon no tenía ni idea, pues el único mago de aquella casa era él y a tía petunia se le ocurrió preguntarle al que aborrecía ese tipo de cosas.

Enseguida se escuchó una voz dentro de la chimenea.

-AY no Fred.. Vuelve, vuelve. Regresa y dile a George, que no... ay no George no hay espacio, regresa enseguida dile a Ron...-

-a lo mejor Harry nos puede oír papá... a lo mejor nos ayuda a salir...-

-Harry, Harry ¿nos oyes?- seguido de varios golpes

-¿Qué es esto?-gruño con furia el tío vernon acercándose un poco a Harry.

Harry suspiro y contesto-Han intentado llegar con polvos flu- Explico Harry. Conteniendo unas ganas locas de reírse -Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra.. Pero no se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida. Un momento...-

Harry se fue en dirección a la chimenea -Señor Weasley, ¿me oye?- y el martilleo paro, alguien de adentro hiso -ssssshh-

-la chimenea está cerrada, no podrá pasar por aquí- grito Harry esperando que ellos entendieran.

-Maldita sea- dijo la voz del señor Weasley- ¿Par que diablos taparon la chimenea?-

-Tienen una estufa eléctrica-Explico Harry

-¿Deberás?-Grito un emocionado el señor Weasley-¿Ha dicho ecletrica?¿Con enchufe ?¡Santo dios!¡Esto tengo que verlo! Pensemos... ¡A Ronald!-

La voz de ron se unió a la de los otros arrebatándole una sonrisa a Harry.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?, ¿Algo ha ido mal?-

-No ron que va- dijo sarcástico la voz de Fred- este es exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir-

-Sí, no la estamos pasando en grande - Añadió George cuya voz sonaba extrañamente cavernosa.-

-Harry échate hacia atrás- grito el señor Weasley- ¡Es el Único modo!-

Harry se retiró hacia un lado, pero el tío vernon dio unos pasos adelante.

-Esperen un momento- bramo en dirección a la chimenea- ¿Qué es lo que pretende?-

¡BAMMMMM!

La estufa salió disparada hasta el otro extremo, luego una nube de polvo cubrió toda la estancia para finalizar con la caída de 4 cuerpos, las tablas que tapiaban la chimenea estaban botadas en todas partes, tía petunia se llevó una mano a la frente y acto seguido cayo de espalda a punto de caer sobre la mesita de café. Tío vernon la sostuvo a tiempo para que no se golpeara.

Mientras, el señor Weasley, Fred, George y ron se levantaban tío vernon los miraba boquiabierto, tratando de decir alguna palabra la cual no salía.

-Así está mejor-dijo el señor Weasley, jadeante, sacudiéndose el polvo de la larga túnica verde y colocándose sus gafas- ah Ustedes deben ser los tíos de Harry-

Se dirigió inmediatamente a tío vernon y le tendió la mano, haciendo que el retrocediera como si oliera algo fétido, arrastrando un poco a tía petunia. Estaba cubierto de escombro y además de eso no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-eh.. Bueno disculpe por el destrozo-Dijo con una sonrisa el señor Weasley- Ha sido culpa mía, no pensé que estuviera sesgada, además debo decirles que he conectado su chimenea con la red mágica solo por hoy, y el ministerio me ha dado permiso así que no se preocupen.- le comentaba tío vernon el cual sus colores empezaban a subir más y más hasta ser un rojo intenso-Deje encender el fuego los muchachos se irán, yo reparare todo esto y luego desapareceré yo mismo.

Harry savia que su tío solo estaba a un par de palabras para que explotara, así que agradeció que el señor Weasley, se volteara directamente a él.

-Hola Harry-saludo alegremente el señor Weasley-¿Tienes listo el baúl?-

-Está en el pasillo cerca de la puerta-respondió Harry, respondiendo su sonrisa, encaminándose para ir por él y salir de esa casa lo más rápido.

-Nosotros vamos por el Harry- dijo Fred con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a donde señalo Harry -Como nos veríamos si nuestro invitado, cargara sus cosas y más siendo el salvador del mundo mágico -finalizo George y en un momento repentino le guiño un ojo, dándole a entender que lo dijo no por el sino para que los dursley terminaran con la boca abierta, y cuando vi a dudley, supo que avían logrado su cometido.

Ron se acercó después de que sus hermanos salieran, le paso el brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo y dijo-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, hermano, ya te echaba de menos, y prepárate mañana estaremos en los mundiales ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Ustedes tienen una casa muy bonita- dijo el señor Weasley tratando de ser lo más cortes posible, aunque la casa en ese momento estaba toda echa un desastre lo cual tío vernon consideraría lo peor que pudo decir tal circunstancia.

El señor Weasley volteo a ver a todos lados observando cada tramo y las diferentes aparatos en la sala-Funcionan con eclectricidad ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono entretenido-a si ya veo los enchuffes- añadió dirigiéndose a tío vernon- y también pilas, tengo una buena cantidad en casa, aunque mi esposa molly, cree que estoy chiflado-

Evidentemente tío vernon pensaba lo mismo que la señora Weasley, en ese momento entraron Fred y George cargando todo incluyendo la jaula de hedwig, boletaron a mirar a dudley que seguía en el sillón pero esta vez tenia las uñas clavadas dejando un poco amoratadas las manos.

-o ¿este es tu primo no Harry?- dijo George curioso, se dirigió a él y le tendió la mano -Harry nos ha contado mucho sobre ti- dijo con cierto tono de malicia.

-si - dijo Harry- es dudley.-

En ese momento se encendió un fuego verde en la chimenea, que se apagó casi al momento, todos dirigieron su mirada al agujero en la pared, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta quien era, su sonrisa no tardó en llegar a su cara, ahi estaba ella, su pelo castaño claro, largo y enmarañado caían sin que nada lo sujetara, su piel estaba tiznada por el viaje, y esos ojos color ámbar, era Hermione.

-¡Harry!- grito inmediatamente y corrió a abrazarlo, el cual recibió gustoso el abrazo sin importa que su tío estaba más enojado por haber presenciado la aparición de alguien más por medio de magia -hace mucho que no te veía, ¡de verdad te he extrañado mucho! - para sorpresa de todos incluyéndolo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco al separarse.

Vio a dudley tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi se le salían al ver a Hermione, el verano le había sentado muy bien su figura era cada vez más atractiva, mientras el tiempo más pasaba se acentuaban su figura.

Harry decidió devolverle el beso en la meguilla no solo por dudley si no porque él tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo -yo también mione, te he extrañado mucho y además te ves hermosa- Hermione se sonrojo y el también casi al instante, sintió las miradas de todos así que decidió que era hora de terminar sus asuntos con los dursley.

-Bueno es hora de irnos - Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y a ron le paso el brazo por los hombro como él lo saludo, dirigiéndose a la chimenea, no llego cuando escucho un grito a sus espalda.

-¡A donde crees que vas... tu...tu...Potter!- La voz del tío vernon no solo asusto a Hermione si no también a ron los cuales voltearon inmediatamente vieron con miedo al tío vernon y con preocupación a Harry.

El solo se limitó a dar un pequeño vistazo y siguió su camino, tratando de que ron y Hermione lo siguieran pero estos solo esperaron en su lugar viendo Harry marcharse, el tío vernon soltó a su mujer que cayó como piedra al suelo, camino hacia Harry, lo tomo de la camisa y tirando de ella para voltearlo,-A no muchacho, a mí no me dejaras en ridículo, te he aguantado todo el verano estos desplantes, pero ahora no-

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry lo miraba con un odio, algo que nunca lo habían visto, su rostro rojo, no tardo ni un segundo para que Harry levantara su varita apuntando a la cara de su tío, que dio su grito ahogado, inmediatamente lo soltó y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Yo no soy de tu familia, tu nunca te has preocupado por mí, y ahora tratas de que yo te obedezca como un perro fiel, alejándome de los únicos que hasta ahora me han dado un lugar al cual quiero regresar, un lugar el cual llamar hogar, pues permíteme decirte que mis padres jamás me hubieran dejado contigo y con tía petunia, 13 años he sido solo un lastre para usted, pues ahora me voy vernon dursley, se feliz, porque ya no volveré ¡- Deseaba hechizarlo, hacer que se arrepintiera de tratarlo como lo hiso pero no podía la letra de su madre le venía a la mente "aun así es familia", bajo la varita de inmediato.

-Harry-susurro Hermione, apenas audible en tono de sorpresa, mientras ron estaba atónito por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Sé que tenías las cartas de mis padres, las dejaste a botadas como si fueran basura, en aquel desvían sucio y frio. Eran mías nada más que mías, no tenías el derecho de quitármelas- Dijo suavemente mientras lo miraba palidecer de un momento a otro -Te hubiera perdonado que me gritaras, que me trataras como un sirviente, que no me trataras como familia, pero alejarme de algo de mis padres, eso no te lo puedo perdonar.-dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-hoo Harry- dijo Inmediatamente Hermione, ella y ron se colocaron a su lado, el los observo apenado por su arrebato de ira hacia aquella persona, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos, por el otro lado ron tenía la cara roja, tan roja que se confundía con su pelo, que estarían pensando, no lo savia, solo quería que le dijera algo que hicieran algo para saberlo. Sintió la mano de Hermione tomando la suya desde la derecha, mientras ron ponía su mano en el hombro izquierdo, entonces supo que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.-Lo siento chicos, perdón por...-no pudo acabar la frase ya que los dos lo abrazaron.

Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hermione, mientras que sentía unas palmadas de ron es su espaldas.

-Bueno... creo que es mejor que nos vallamos chicos- Dijo el señor Weasley, seguido de un movimiento de varita -Incendio- exclamo el señor Weasley, apunto con su varita al orificio detrás de ellos.

De inmediato aparecieron las llamas en la chimenea crepitando como si llevara horas encendida, el señor Weasley se encamino y saco un bolsito con un monto de polvos color verde, se la paso a Harry el cual la tomo con cuidado.

-Tu primero Harry- dijeron Hermione y ron asintio, Harry observo los polvos verdes y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ustedes primero, yo iré detrás de todos, no quiero dejar a ninguno junto a estos muggles.-ofreciéndole los polvos a los gemelos, Fred se encamino con la cosas de Harry, seguido de George, los cuales se veían interesados por el nuevo Harry que avían visto

-Me agrada el nuevo Harry- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, sacándole una sonrisa.

Se fueron a la chimenea, arrojaron los polvos y desaparecieron por aquí hueco, volteo a ver a los dursley por última vez, fue entonces cuando vio que tía petunia estaba otra vez de pie, con las manos en la boca, soltando una que otra lagrima, por primera vez Harry veía que su tía lo miraba como cuando dudley se lastimaba o estaba enfermo, como si su mundo se fuera acabar, como si lo único que importara fuera él.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Harry sin proponérselo, sabiendo que tal vez no le gustaría la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber.

-Cuando naciste, mi hermana te trajo para que te conociera, eras idéntico a tu padre... yo te vi como a cualquier otro niño, un niño que era diferente a nosotros por tu sangre …mágica, pero cuando despertaste y vi esos ojos-Dijo tía petunia mientras le sostenía la mirada a Harry, que por primera vez no se sintió despreciado por ella, sin en cambio se sintió algo querido -vi a Lily, a tu madre, aunque no éramos iguales ella era mi hermana y la quería, aunque su defor... las diferencias nos separó-

Harry suspiro pesadamente, no era la primera vez que le decían que sus ojos eran igualitos a los de su madre, aun así a él no le molestaba le encantaba que sus ojos fueran igual, así cuando se viera al espejo, la vería a ella.

-Cuando te encontré en la puerta hace 13 años, estaba asustada por mi hermana, así que la llame he incluso le envié una carta por medio de una lechuza, ella me había enseñado a hacerlo... días después me entere de la muerte de mi hermana...-Se llevó sus manos a su cara- a pesar de que tu padre me era indiferente, de que tú eras diferente, mi hermana era mi familia, yo solo quería que ella regresara...Vernon quería que mandarte a un orfanato, botarte solo en la vida, pero yo le roge, le suplique que te dejara vivir aquí. Al final el acepto, diciendo que en cuanto supiera algo de la magia, te echaría lo más lejos, pase años asustada por tus repentinos brotes de magia tratando de que vernon no los notara...-

Vernon se paró, corrió hacia su mujer, preparándose para propinar una buena bofetada, harry al sentir la ira del hombre se movió, pero antes de llegar, dudley por primera vez desde que los Weasley llegaron salto del sillón, parando la mano de su padre en seco.

-¡A mi madre no le pondrás una mano encima!- Grito dudley , dejando pasmados a sus padres, tío vernon se veía rojo casi al borde de la locura -Ahora aléjate de ella- Finalizo dudley.

El señor Weasley, estaba disimulando que veía el televisor, pero estaba atento por si el ocurría algo y tendría que intervenir, pero al ver aquel arrebato del hombre se colocó junto a harry y los dos jóvenes que parecían totalmente fuera de sí, ron apretaba los puños, mientras mione torcía sus labios, sacando la varita y dispuesta a paralizar al hombre si era necesario.

Harry continuo observando a vernon dursley bajando su mano y tratando de calmar su mal carácter, cuando abrió la boca.-Lo siento petunia, dudley, yo verdad lo siento-

Deseaba continuar escuchando la historia de tía petunia, pero creía que no lo conseguiría asi que retrocedió rumbo a la chimenea.

-Espera- la voz de tía petunia se escuchó -Deja que termine, aún hay historia por delante-

Tía petunia abrazada a su hijo, harry asintió y apenas entre un quejido y un susurro continuo la historia.

-Trate de verdad que amarte tanto como mi hermana, como si fueras mi hijo, pero tu forma de ser era la de tu padre, no lo soportaba, no deseaba hacerte ningún mal. Pero sin pensarlo sucedía, poco a poco te parecías más a él, al causante de la muerte de mi hermana- chillo petunia

-Era un niño-dijo Hermione lentamente y apretó la mano de harry.

-Lo único que me hacía que no pudiera echarle eran los ojos de Lily, amaba esos ojos. Pasaron los años, antes de que cumplieras 11 llego una lechuza grande y fornida, se presentó junto con varias cartas de Hogwarts, ese día tu pensaste que era otra pero a decir verdad vernon intento quemarla pero era imposible siempre apagaba las llamas-mientras alzaba las manos.-continuo tía petunia sin prestarle atención a Hermione.

-Un hechizo de protección, "protejo objitus" ,su pongo por la explicación-Dijo Hermione mientras razonaba los acontecimientos.

-y que más da- Gruño tío vernon desde el pequeño sofá que se había sentado con las manos apretadas entre ellas, poniendo los nudillos en blanco.

-Si le vuelves a hablar así vernon dursley, te juro que te coseré la boca... literalmente-Le contesto fríamente harry, mientras le apuntaba.

-Cuando vi las letras de Lily entendí que eran para ti, incluso las tire en el bote de la basura, pero regresaban a la casa, estaba tan arto que vernon casi te echa de la casa... pero no lo hiso, así decidí esconderlas en el desván, las subí y se quedaron ahi, iba seguido a solo ver la letra de mi hermana, las escondí abajo de una caja llena de cachivaches savia que vernon no las quería ver, cuando te mande a arreglarlo no creí que las encontrarías,...yo...trate de abrirlas varias veces pero nunca pude...siempre terminaba con la mente en blanco y después estaba en el supermercado...o en el parque .. ¿Lily dijo algo sobre mí?- dijo al final, con ojos suplicantes.

Harry pensó un momento, su tía avía rogado para que se quedara, tratado de amarlo, ella quería a su madre, el odio que sintió se desvaneció, no lo entendía todo pero lo acepto que el ya no odiaba a su tía, en cambio surgió un sentimiento de simpatía, el savia lo que era estar con personas que no soportabas ver, se le vino a la mente un rubio, mal encarado de slytherin.

Se acercó un poco,-Ella dijo que te quería y que familia seria familia siempre sin importa que- Su vos sonaba tranquila lo cual lo sorprendió y luego le tendió la mano a su tía, ella la tomo y le dio una leve caricia en la mano.

-Te enviare una foto de mamá que puedas ver cuando quieras-concluyo harry, vernon se mostró algo irritado, pero seguía callado por su reacción anterior.-Sera normal de las que no se mueven- Concluyo para que su vernon se tranquilizara

-Pero de ahora en adelante ya no viviré aquí, encontrare otro lugar, espero que si necesito algún papel para que me dejen quedarme en cualquier otro lado ustedes me ayuden y den su consentimiento. Los visitare si y solo si ustedes lo desean, también si tienen algún problema podrán contar con migo ya sea económico o para resolver cualquier cosa -Se dirigió a los tres pero enseguida se volteo vernon dursley.

-Tendrás que tratar a mi tía mejor, al igual que a dudley, si llegase a ocurrir cualquier cosa a su persona, tendrás que responderme ante mí, vernon- Dijo mientras vernon dursley lo miraba con ira pero también asentía con la cabeza.

-Por ultimo dudley, cuidaras de mi tía petunia, también la respetaras y obedecerás, me gustaría que nuestra relación mejore, somos primos y espero que si algún día tengas hijo y yo también, ellos tengan una mejor relación que nosotros -dudley asintió y le dedico una sonrisa algo rara pero al fin de cuentas era algo que dudley jamás hubiera hecho antes.

-Harry, espero te valla bien, lamento lo que te hice y espero algún día podamos ser amigos-Dijo mientras le tendía la mano, harry savia que parte era por Hermione desde que la vio él se quedó extasiado, pero no le importo le estrecho la mano.

-Claro primo-Contesto harry volteando a las persona que no tenían nada que ver en aquel asunto, el señor Weasley al ver los ánimos más calmados siguió continuando revisando la estufa eléctrica. La televisión, estéreo, etc.

-Señor Weasley, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado en esta sala, yo lo aprecio mucho espero pueda perdonar mi arrebato-Dijo mientras se dirigía a el mostrándole una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano.

-harry, no hay nada que perdonar- Dijo tomando su mano y jalándolo para abrazarlo como si aquel muchacho fuera uno de sus hijos también.-Por las barbas de merlín mira qué hora es, llevamos media hora aquí hay que irnos si queremos que todo esté listo para los mundiales-

Con todo lo anterior pasado harry ya ni recordaba el hecho de que la copa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, se alegró de saber, que por primera vez iría a ver un partido de quidditch y con sus mejores amigos.

Ofreciéndole la bolsita ha Hermione, la cual lo miro un momento tratando de descifrar si este se encontraba bien -lo siento mione, yo..- dijo con la voz más suave que pudo, Hermione le sonrió le dio un beso nuevamente en la mejilla y ella tomo los polvos.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, soltó los polvos -¡la madriguera!- dijo fuerte y firme, enseguida el fuego se puso verde y entro, mientras esta desaparecía por ella, harry le paso los polvos a ron el cual lo miro con una sonrisa y tomo los polvos fue a la chimenea repitiendo el proceso, desapareciendo por ella.

Se dio la vuelta paso la mano por la bolsa que aun sostenía, harry voltio una última ves-Bueno, pues... adiós, espero verlos de nuevo-

-Adiós... primo, ve con cuidado-La vos de dudley gruesa rasposa y algo tonta resonó mientras el lanzaba al fuego los polvos él siempre le decía harry, tonto o alguna otra forma pero primo jamás lo había dicho primo eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡la madriguera!- dijo y se adentró al fuego, lo último que alcanzo a ver, fue a su primo agitando su mano en forma de despedida, a su tía llorando en el hombro de dudley, a vernon suspirando y al señor Weasley sonriendo como si viera crecer a uno de sus hijos, con cariño y amor.

Un instante después harry giraba muy rápido. La sala de estar de los dursley se perdió entre llamas de color esmeralda. Seguía girando en ese torbellino de llamas esmeraldas, pego los codos al cuerpo, el último viaje en polvos flu le dejo muy claro que si no se protegía terminarían doliéndole por lo menos unas horas, vio miles de chimeneas pasar por sus ojos y cerró los ojos, se estaba mareando.

Justo cuando la velocidad aminoro, estiro los brazos, a tiempo para evitar de darse de bruces contra el suelo y salir de la chimenea.

-¿Estas bien harry?- Pregunto una dulce voz de Hermione desde algún punto de la cocina de los Weasley, varios pares de manos le tendían la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-si- Respondió harry poniéndose de pie-Perdón por el mal rato chicos-

-No importa hermano, siempre estamos ahi para poder ayudarte incluso delante de unos muggles-Dijo ron que estaba a su izquierda tomando un pan de la mesa, con una mirada sincera.

-Ahora entiendo todas tus caras con tantos sentimientos negativos hacia tus tíos, harry- le dijo la dulce voz de Hermione tomando su mano entre la de ella estaba preocupada pero feliz de que el estubiera al fin en la madriguera.

-Aún hay mucho para explicar- dijo cansado harry, no solo había enfrentado a vernon dursley, también echo las paces con su tía petunia y su primo dudley, ahora el número 4 de prive drive ya no era su hogar, se sentía triste, algo vacío, ¿qué le depararía el futuro?.

-Bueno tendremos tiempo hasta que la señora Weasley nos mande a dormir- dijo mientras se dirigían al sillón de la estancia, y lo obligaba a sentarse.

-harry estuviste incluible poniendo a ese brabucón en su sitio, yo no sé qué piensen pero para mí eres mi nuevo ídolo-Dijo Fred a sus hermanos, que recién ingresaba a la sala con un par de vasos lleno de algo naranja, Hermione, ron y el tomaron los va estaban ofreciéndoles, detrás de ellos entro George, percy, Bill y Charlie.

-claro que sí, harry de ahora en adelante nuestro respeto es todo tuyo-Concluyo George, haciendo el ademan de quitarse el sombrero lo cual le hiso reír.

Enseguida se escuchó un estallido un pequeño estallido y el señor Weasley apareció de pronto al lado de George.

-Ya estoy en casa chicos y espero no interroguen a harry -Dijo con la voz de mando que tenía el señor Weasley para sus hijos, todos incluso Charlie y Bill contestaron ascendiendo la cabeza.

-No se preocupe señor Weasley, estoy bien tal vez mejor que en años, pero quisiera ir por mis cosas necesito revisar si no he olvidado nada- decidió harry, no savia porque pero ahora creía que estaban demasiadas personas para contarles a sus mejores amigos, además quería solo descansar un momento, entonces escucho una vos estrepitosa.

-¡AH hola, harry, cariño!-Dijo la señora Weasley, sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí, luego se dirigió al señor Weasley.-Bienvenido, ¿qué hablaremos en la cena?-

Solo entonces apareció en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la señora Weasley: una menuda y pelirroja ginny, la hermana pequeña de ron. Le sonrió a harry, el cual devolvió la sonrisa solo por cortesía. Lo cual provoco un sonrojo pues le había gustado harry desde la primera visita a la madriguera.

-Solo espero que por amor de merlín no tenga nada que ver con los "sortilegios Weasley"-casi fulminando con la mirada a los gemelos.

-Nada de eso molly, esta vez ellos estuvieron tranquilos, para variar- dijo el señor Weasley calmando a su esposa.

-claro que si mama, si nosotros no pensábamos darle un caramelo longilunguo o nada parecido a ese abusón, primito de harry-Dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a harry, lo cual si no fuera por lo acabado de suceder, en otro momento le hubiera dado una risa incluso le agradaría la idea de que su primo sufriera una de la bromas de los gemelos.

La señora Weasley, estaba a punto de reprender a los gemelos por la simple idea que había propuesto, cuando fue interrumpidita por el mismo harry -ahora solo deseo hablar con ron y Hermione, ¿podríamos ir a tu habitación ron?-dijo levantándose aun sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, no quería soltarla por más raro que le pareciese, quería seguir teniéndola ahi para él, el vacío que se quedó en el por dejar la casa de los dursley se llenó cuando ella y ron estaban junto a él.

-Claro que si harry, hablaremos más tarde-Dijo el señor Weasley, deteniendo a su esposa de cometer alguna imprudencia.

Tomo su vaso y lo dejo en la mesa agradeciéndoles a los gemelos.

Ron se levantó, y Hermione que aun seguía tomada de la mano a harry se dirigieron a arriba, mientras una muy celosa ginny seguía la mirada a la ojimiel, preguntándose que había pasado para que ellos no se soltaran ni un segundo, mientras subían harry pregunto-¿Sortilegios Weasley que es?- Ron se rio tan fuerte que de seguro en las toda su casa se ello pero Hermione hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de ellos- Explico ron en voz baja-largas listas de precios de las cosas que han inventado. Ya sabes varitas de broma, diferentes caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo, nunca imagine que tuvieran tanto ingenio.-dijo ron con una sonrisa en su boca -también ha habido pleito ya que mama quiere que entren en el ministerio de magia como nuestro padre y percy, pero ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma-

-Conociéndolos, les iría mejor-dijo harry sin pensar

Al entrar en la habitación donde dormía ron en la buhardilla de la casa estaba casi igual que el verano anterior: los mismos poster del equipo de quidditch favorito de ron, los chudley cannons, que daban vueltas y saludaban con la mano desde las paredes y el techo inclinado; y la pecera en el alfeizar de la ventana que antes contenía huevas de rana, había una rana enorme. Ya no estaba scabbers, la vieja rata de ron, pero en su lugar la ocupaba una lechuza pequeña, la misma que había llevado la carta de ron a privet drive para entrégasela a harry. Estaba más inquieta que cuando harry la vio por primera vez.

-¡cállate, pig!-Le dijo ron, abriéndose paso entre dos de las cuatro camas que apenas cabían en la habitación- Fred y George duermen con nosotros porque Bill y Charlie ocupan su cuarto-Le explico a harry.

-¿porque le llamas pig a la lechuza?-Le pregunto harry a ron

-Su nombre completo es pigwidgeon-dijo ron arrastrando las palabras-Si es que ginny lo bautizo. Le parece adorable. -Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos de forma irónica-yo lo intente cambiar pero, era demasiado tarde. Así que ahora se le ha quedado pig. Tengo que tenerlo aquí porque a errol y a Hermes le molesta que este haya con ellos.-Lo miro un segundo dar la vuelta a la habitación-En realidad a mi también me molesta.-

Harry conocía demasiado a ron para tomar enserio sus palabras: siempre se había quejado de su vieja rata scabbers, pero cuando creyo que crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, se la había comido, se disgustó muchísimo.

-y a todo esto ¿dónde está crookshanks?-Pregunto harry tratando de que Hermione dijera algo desde que se sentaron en el sillón, no había pronunciado palabra.

-Fuera en el jardín, supongo. Le gusta perseguir a los gnomos; nunca los había visto.- su voz era como un trago de agua en medio del desierto. -Entonces harry, que es lo que nos quieres contar- continuo Hermione tratando de que su vos sonara lo más consoladora posible, como era que su mejor amiga supiera, que el aun tenia cosas que contar.

harry suspiro, savia que tendría que contarle todo, quería contarles todo, aviaria lo del sueños con Hermione, pero de lo demás del anillo, también la caja de madera que resguardaba los secretos de sus padres aunque ron tal vez quisiera que él lo sacara y abrir la caja pero su padre le había dicho que esperara a los duendes de gringgots, el lo abriría cuando llegara el momento pero por ahora, tendría que ser firme con su amigo, en cuanto a Hermione, no había bruja más lista de su edad, si alguien podía darle consejo y esperar al mismo tiempo a que llegaran a gringgots era ella.

Empezó con el relato, comenzando por el desván, el encuentro de las cartas. Dando un breve repaso a lo que le decían, contando como salieron el collar y el anillo de la carta y de la pequeña caja de madera. Mientras le contaba todo esto, ron cada vez habría más la boca, y sus ojos se enrojecieron, mientras que Hermione se abrazó harry colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando termino el silencio reino, en la habitación, solo se escuchaba el suspirar de Hermione.

-Entonces hay que ir a gringgots lo más pronto-Dijo ron.

-Si- contesto harry

De repente llego ginny miro a harry y Hermione, entonces se puso roja de ira, miro a su hermano vio que tenía una cara rara -mamá pregunta si tú y Hermione ¿pueden ayudar a poner la mesa?- dijo con tono de enfado. Ron miro a harry y vio que la tenía a Hermione sujeta como si no quisiera que se fuera, entonces le sonrió y sin que ginny se diera cuenta le guiño un ojo.

-Deja que Hermione ayude a harry a desempacar y a ver que llevara a los mundiales, nosotros podemos hacerlo, además ellos son invitados, no deberían trabajar-dijo ron mientras se levantaba.

La idea no le pareció para nada a ginny que empezó a protestar, por el número de personas en la casa eran 11 además de los diversos platillos que preparo su madre, ron solo la escucho mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Harry no entendió por qué su amigo había giñado el ojo o porque lo dejaba solo con Hermione, pero no perdería la maravillosa oportunidad que le dio para contarle sobre el resto de la historia.-mi..mione..-dijo con un poco de cautela.

Enseguida Hermione lo vio a los ojos, estaban rojos de llorar y aun así no se perdía lo linda que estaba.

-si harry que sucede...- dijo con voz dulce- al ver que no contestaba continúo ella.

-Si es por el dolor de la cicatriz he estado investigando, en muchos libros que tengo además de consultando los muggles, pero no he encontrado nada. Supongo que llegando a Hogwarts tendremos que consultar la librería, he incluso la sección prohibida- declaro aun algo preocupada, harry sintió un enorme deseo de abrazarla y nunca soltarla, desde que entro a Hogwarts era la única aparte de ron que había vivido aventuras innumerables con el, además de que si no fuera por su conocimiento, hubiera muerto en la pruebas antes de conseguir la piedra filosofal, no saber que en la cámara de los secretos había un basilisco, como entrar a esta, aun cuanto esta estaba petrificada y el año anterior su padrino sirius black habría muerto junto a Buckbeak por razones que no eran correctas, pero como siempre ella salvaba la situación.

Y ahora a pesar de haberlo visto en una de sus peores formas, no le recriminaba nada, tampoco lo juzgaba, y se preocupaba por cosas que no le afectaban a ella sino solo a él, de verdad ella era la mejor amiga que se podría pedir.

-No es eso, suponía que no habría avances hasta entrado a la escuela, tienes que ver esto- dijo por fin, dejando a una Hermione algo sorprendida, sin más que decir se paró, y la soltó no supo cómo describirlo pero casi de inmediato quería regresar a tomarla de la mano pero contuvo esa emoción y fue a su baúl que ya estaba al pie de donde dormiría, abrió este y saco con cuidado el libro donde guardo las cartas, seguida de la pequeña caja de madera, regreso y se sentó justo donde estaba antes. No supo si tomarla de nuevo o no pero mostro los objetos.

Tomo un respiro y Le paso las cartas para que las leyera, esta miro a harry como si este le estuviera entregando su vida y ella se sintiera aterrada con la idea de poder lastimarlo.

-Tranquila yo quiero que las leas a lo mejor entiendes algo que yo no, ya sabes que no soy tan listo como tú- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo leyó hasta que sus lágrimas salieron a borbotones, entonces lo miro,-Ho, harry son hermosas, se notan que te amaban más que a nada- concluyo Hermione, harry le paso la pequeña caja y ella se dedicó a examinarla, cuando acabado ella lo miro.-Bueno no es una caja normal, no sé ni de qué tipo de madera es esta echa, aunque me recuerda a algo, además la cerradura es extraña no creo que encontremos la llave así de fácil harry-

Harry se rio un poco mirando la inocencia de su amiga. enseguida tomo el collar con el anillo y se lo mostro, ante este Hermione abrió los ojos, el anillo brillaba con los hermosos colores de dorado y rojo, harry al ver que ella estaba deslumbrada por el acabado y lo bonito, se lo puso en las manos, lo observo y como anterior mente lo examino, cuando llego a la parte interna y leyó el grabado, lo dijo en voz alta -En vida y después de la muerte Te amaremos H.J.P-, ella le sonrió y se lo entrego a su dueño.

-Entonces solo queda esperar a ir a gringgots después del campeonato-Dijo Hermione -Además según tu padre en este también hay secretos de estos objeto y del mapa del merodeador así que esperaremos a que los duendes nos echen una mano ¿no Harry?. Este no contesto, por primera vez percato lo que conllevaba estar en el cuarto con los hermanos de ron, se cambiaría en ese cuarto frente a ellos o en cualquier momento le verían la cadena así que no podía traer el anillo con el tendría que guardarlo, pero si revisaban sus cosas buscando cualquier cosa como veranos pasador encontrarían el anillo, la caja le podría decir cualquier mentira, se la encontró en el mundo muggle pero olvido la llave en casa de los dursley, o que solo era un cachivache encontrado.

Pensó un segundo, y solo llego a la conclusión más coherente.

-¿Harry todo está bien?-Miro a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Mione, no puedo andar en la madriguera o enfrente de los hermanos de ron no puedo dejarlos aquí mientras estamos en los mundiales, así que solo queda una opción- dijo harry mientras la miraba esperanzado.

-Separar el anillo y la caja-Concluyo Hermione, como habría previsto harry.

-si- tomo la cadena y se la paso por el cuello a Hermione, la cual quedo sorprendida y se ruborizo de inmediato.

-¡no!, Harry será mejor que yo tenga la caja, este anillo es más valioso-

Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de que estaba equivocada, por primera vez, aunque era muy raro, su amiga nunca se equivocaba.

-Si la ven los gemelos, querrán examinarla y se darán cuenta de que es algo más, ya sabes ellos llevan toda su vida en el mundo mágico y ahora con los sortilegios Weasley tal vez sepan más de artículos hechizados, pero si es a ti no se atreverán ni a preguntarte por ella. Ya que los golpearías- explico harry a lo cual Hermione dio un par de suspiros y lo volteo a ver.

Pasaron unos segundos, en lo que Hermione pensó que tal vez su amigo tendría razón y que era la única forma.

-Ok harry, pero en cuanto lo quieras de regreso me lo pedirás, es algo muy valioso para ti-Finalizo Hermione mientras esta acariciaba el anillo, al tacto de ella la cadena brillo y se ajustó a su cuello, y también se volvió un más fina, le quedo perfecto a Hermione.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero lo único que se le ocurrió a harry decir fue -Ya ves asta a ellos se dan cuenta de que eres hermosa, estas muy linda- Mientras sonreía como bobo.

Hermione se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro -ahi está el caballero de harry Potter siempre haciendo sentir bien a todo el mundo-.

-¡Es verdad mione, te quedan hermosos!-se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente algo que con nadie más aria pero ella era diferente, siempre ayudándolo, cargando pesos que no debía, siempre con él.

-Creo que tenemos que bajar harry llevamos mucho tiempo y se preguntaran dónde estamos-Dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta, harry se recrimino por haber echo eso, aunque a decir verdad estaba en lo correcto era hora de bajar, aunque la verdad es que ella se paró para evitar que harry la viera con el sonrojo del beso.

Harry se paró, guardo las cartas en el libro las coloco con cuidado en el baúl y después la caja en el pantalón, se dirigió con Hermione a la puerta este no noto cuando ella le quito los lentes, solo hasta que ella le hablo -Harry tienes los lentes hechos un desastre, no puede pasar un mes sin que los tires verdad- Suspiro y lanzo el hechizo oculus reparo, estos se limpiaron, aclararon y parecían recién salido de la tienda se los pudo de inmediato dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

EL sonrió y le dijo -No has pensado en poner una óptica en el mundo muggle te iría bien, yo sería el cliente más frecuente-

Hermione se rio de su idea, lo cual le dio una alegría en ese pequeño mar de tormentas, secretos y tristezas que empezó a ahogarlo en ese día.

-No seas bobo, si les dijera eso a mis padres de seguro me desheredan, acuérdate que son dentistas-Dijo Hermione alegremente, tomo la mano del el -Nunca cambies harry-dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta la puerta.


	4. Capitulo 4-Viaje

Primero que nada a todas gracias por seguir esta historia que en parte estoy inventando ya que estoy siguiendo la historia con respecto a los acontecimientos que estableció la autora. Espero les guste y si pueden darme ideas me ayudaran mucho de verdad. **Gracias.**

Capítulo 4.-El viaje

Al llegar a la parte de abajo, encontraron aun ron algo cansado, una ginny molesta, por el exceso de trabajo poniendo la mesa en el jardín pues en la pequeña cocina no entraban las once personas en total de la casa.

-harry ya as arreglado tus cosa- Pregunto la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar a la cocina-, Salgan a tomar aire en un momento estaré con ustedes, solo terminare el postre-

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor - contesto harry, supuso que después buscaría una excusa para arreglar su baúl y sacar su ropa de esta.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el jardín cuando crookshaks, el gato de color canela, salió de jardín a toda velocidad persiguiendo a lo que parecía una patata con piernas llenas de barro. Harry recordó que aquello era un gnomo, este corrió entre la maleza, y se ocultó en una vieja bota, riéndose de crookshanks porque este no lo alcanzaba con su pata de gato.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó y seguida de unas risas, harry vio como Bill y Charlie blandían las varitas haciendo que dos mesas viejas y destartaladas volaran a gran altura por encima del césped, chocando una contra la otra haciéndose retroceder mutuamente, Fred y George gritaban entusiasmado, ginny se reía, mientras Hermione se mostraba entretenida ante esto pero algo preocupada.

En seguida la mesa Bill se estrelló con la de Charlie, con un enorme estruendo, partiéndole un par de patas a esta.

-¿queréis hacer menos ruido?-Grito percy desde su habitación, molesto por no dejar de hacer ruido

-Lo siento percy-Grito Bill mientras se carcajeaba-Como van esos culos de los calderos-

-Muy mal- respondió percy y cerro la ventana, acto seguido Bill y Charlie posaron la mesas en el césped , una pegada a la otra y luego, con un toquecito de la varita de Bill, esta se restauró como si las patas jamás hubieran sido rotas, aparecieron los manteles y el resto de cosas al parecer habían decidido hacer un duelo, pero al no encontrar nada, ocuparon las mesas asegurándose de que el trabajo de ron y ginny no se desperdiciara, al poner todo en las dos mesas crujieron por el peso a lo cual ningún Weasley le presto importancia, hacía años que esas mesas crujían.

Harry se dirigido al pequeño prado donde él y ron jugaron quidditch el segundo año, se sentó en un troco a pensar cual sería lo siguiente en su lista, ir a los mundiales, se contestó a sí mismo, después ir a gringgots, describir el enigma que me dejaron mis padres, limpiar el nombre de sirius, tomar el tren a Hogwarts, por lo mientras el quería descansar hacia noches que se dormía tarde por pensar en que Voldemort rondaba cerca de privet drive y en porque lo dursley habían guardado las cartas de sus padres. La ira y el rencor de estar en esa casa tantos años lo tenían despierto hasta altas horas, se recostó en el pasto y vio las nubes del cielo, ese cielo que era azul completamente azul.

Mientras harry trataba de poner su mente en orden, Hermione lo observaba con cierta preocupación en su rostro, ella conocía muy bien la historia de harry él se la había contado de los años, todos los maltratos de los dursley, pero siempre que hablaba de sus padres trataba de ocultar su tristeza por no conocerlos por pensar que estos lo dejaron al cuidado de sus tíos.

Trato de continuar viendo como ron jugaba ajedrez mágico junto a su hermano Bill el cual le estaba ganando a ron, pues este era el que le enseño como se debía jugar bien. Nunca le gusto ese juego pero le interesaba las tácticas y sus métodos prácticos en las futuras batallas que tendrían que lidiar junto a harry, aun así ella se preguntaba por qué harry se comportaba extrañamente hacia ella, siempre había sido su mejor amigo y el siempre decía que ella era su mejor amiga, pero desde que esa tarde cuando ella lo vio por primera vez, se comportó raro, primeramente él nunca fue tan afectos con ella, no le desagradaba es más le gustaba pero se preguntaba por qué el cambio de su comportamiento. Sus sentimientos no podían ser reprimidos si él se comportaba de esa forma.

Después de un rato analizando las jugadas, se dio cuenta que dé estaba más interesada en todo lo contado y sucedido en el cuarto de ron, mientras harry contaba cada una de las cosas que pasaron, Hermione se preguntaba si el había cambiado desde que dejo Hogwarts, al verlo tomar todas esas decisiones se daba cuenta que el había madurado un poco más, pero al darle aquel anillo que le dio su familia, ella dudo en tomarlo pero el a dar sus razones demostró con toda lógica que sus intenciones era resguardarlo, además de que tenía mucha confianza hacia ella.

No defraudaría la confianza de harry, ella protegería el anillo así le costara lo que le costara, estaba segura que cuando fueran a gringgots se aclararía todo, además aun tenían lo de la cicatriz de harry, había investigado en todo tipo de libro incluso le pidió a la biblioteca de la escuela que le enviara diversos tomos, tantos leyó que le enviaron una carta diciéndole, que no podría pedir ninguno más, tendría que esperar a el regreso de Hogwarts. Así que opto por lo libros muggles, aun así no encontró nada útil.

Suspiro profunda mente mientras veía como su amigo se recostaba en el pasto, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio en el vagón junto a ron, comiendo golosinas, inmediatamente pensó que era un simple niño común y corriente esos de los que se creen mucho solo por ser algo guapos, al escuchar a ron se sino enojada ella no era hija de magos era hija de muggles pero aun así ella deseaba conocer la magia , y cuando vio la varita de ron apuntando a sccabers le dio curiosidad por ver magia de otra persona, al fallar, se sintió feliz de que tal vez ella podría ser un poco mejor que el, se presentaron y escucho el nombre de harry se sorprendió él era una figura de importancia en aquel mundo apenas hace 10 años se había desecho del mago más tenebroso de esa era, cuando se lo comento, este se quedó atontado y preguntando si estaba, eso le gusto él era alguien simple y aunque solo había dicho 2 frases le alegro que alguien de en su postura fuera gentil con ella.

Durante el transcurso de los años harry se ganó un lugar en su corazón, algo que sin duda creció mas con los años y cuando la batalla contra el Voldemort iniciara ella esperaba estar a su lado defendiendo al mundo de la magia, no solo por gloria o reconocimiento, si no para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Era bastante que pensar y ella lo savia, pero lo que fuera hacer harry podría esperar hasta después del mundial de quidditch, así que se levantó y fue a donde se encontraba harry, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, se sentó y volteo a decirle que el cielo esta precioso, sin en cambio se percató que se encontraba dormido, lo cual le saco una risa a Hermione.

No supo cuando se durmió, no supo cuando dejo de ver el azul cielo, pero si supo que cuando despertó vio esos ojos color ámbar esos dulces ojos como la miel, a lado de él riendo, se preguntó de inmediato si era un ángel.

-No soy un ángel, solo soy tu amiga harry-dijo una Hermione sonrojada.

Harry no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, de inmediato se sentó.- Lo siento, fue un sueño-

Durante una pequeña pausa, solo veía esos ojos miel.

-Harry gracias por confíame algo tan grande - Su vos se escachaba cálida -No sé si sea digna de esto- rijo sosteniendo el anillo en su mano.

-no seas tonta mione-Dijo mirando a la castaña-Eres a la única que se lo confiaría, eres la única que nunca me ha fallado, por lo tanto eres a la que le daría mi vida, si me la pidieras- Finalismo harry el solo pensar que su amiga no se sentía digna lo hiso enojar un poco.

-Jamás te pediría tu vida, antes yo daría la mía por la tuya-dijo Hermione coloco su mano en su pecho, y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras miraban el comienzo del atardecer.-Además serás el más grande mago de nuestra era-

-y tú la bruja más inteligente, incluso tal vez tanto como merlín, aunque eres mucho más linda que el-dijo harry, lo cual hiso que los dos se rieran.

Ninguno se dio cuenta pero en ese momento un sentimiento empezó a crecer en sus corazones.

No tardó mucho en que la señora Weasley los llamara para comer, en la mesa se encontraba repleta de diferentes platillos, todos excelentes, los nueve Weasley, harry y Hermione, para alguien que solo se alimentaba de tartas, comida nutritiva, y diversos dulces, que cada día caducaban un poquito más. Aquello era un paraíso de sabores, al principio harry escuchaba más de lo que hablaba ya que se servía empanada de pollo con jamón, patatas cocidas y ensalada.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, percy les contaba a sus padres todo lo relativo a su informe sobre los calderos.

-Le he dicho al señor coach que lo tendría listo el martes- Explicaba percy -Eso es algo antes de lo que me pido, a mí me gusta hacer las cosas un mejor de lo que se espera. Creo que me agradecerá que las haya terminado antes. Como ahora hay tanto que hacer en el departamento, con los mundiales y la verdad es que el apoyo del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos... ludo bagman...no ha sido suficiente…-

-ludo me cae muy bien-Dijo el señor Weasley -Es el que nos ha conseguido las entradas para la copa, le arregle un asunto con una podadora con poderes sobrenatural, enseguida me dijo que conseguiría unos boletos es muy buena gente-

-Desde luego, bagman es muy buena persona, muy agradable-Repuso percy-Pero no entiendo como llego a jefe de departamento. ¿Sabes que Bertha jorkins lleva desaparecida ya más de un mes? se fue a Albania de vacaciones y no ha vuelto...-

-si le he preguntado a bagman pero -Dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo-Dice que Bertha se ha perdido ya un monto de veces. Aunque, si fuera alguien de mi departamento, me preocuparía-

-Por supuesto, ya tenemos bastantes problemas en el departamento de cooperación mágica, para que intentemos encontrar al personal de otros departamentos. Como sabes, hemos de organizar otro gran evento después de los mundiales-Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos y miro a los lugares de ron, Hermione y harry -Ya sabes el asunto ultra secreto.-

Ron puso cara de resignación y le susurro a sus dos amigos.

-Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos desde que empezó a trabajar en ello, seguramente una exposición de caldero o algo así- Decía ron, mientras harry tomaba otra empanada de pollo y jamón.

Fred y George comentaban acerca de los mundiales.

Antes de tomaran el poste, helado casero de la señora Weasley el cual según los gustos de las personas tenían diferentes sabores, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, se estaba quedando a obscuras y para cuando la última vela se prendió el cielo había quedado a obscuras, harry había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba como crookshanks correteaba gnomos.

El señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta y se paró, ante la sorpresa de toso.-Muy bien familia, hoy quiero dar una decisión y un brindis, sé que todos se preguntaran cual es la ocasión y otros tendrán una sospecha-

Mientras todos se volteaban a ver, ha harry se le hiso un nudo en el estómago, no supo bien por qué pero seguro era por su arrebato en la casa de los dursley, por su forma de contestar, o por el hecho de que amenazo a un muggle, se lo contaría al ministerio, de inmediato se relajó el señor Weasley era muy buena persona no creyó que fuera a decir algo grave a lo mejor solo un regaño y una advertencia.

-La noticia-Prosiguió el señor Weasley-Es que hoy, yo como parte de la cabeza de esta familia, acepto que Harry Potter se quede a vivir a partir de hoy hasta que el decida, claro si el desea estar en nuestra humilde morada.-

Si no fuera porque estaba sentado, el de seguro hubiera terminado en el suelo de la impresión además del nudo ya no estaba en su estómago ahora lo sentía en la garganta tenia tantas ganas de llorar que por poco se le salen unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Y para quien se pregunte el porqué, por asuntos personales que solo le Incluyen a harry el dejara a sus tíos y por consiguiente tendrá que buscar un lugar el cual regresar después de Hogwarts, y quisiera que nuestra casa sea una de sus opciones para escoger, claro que antes se y quisiera oír que ustedes dicen sobre mi invitación- Declaro el señor Weasley, mientras volteaba a ver a cada miembro de la familia.

De inmediato los gemelos pusieron sus manos en dirección a su padre con el pulgar hacia arriba en declaración de aceptación-Claro que sí, es más propongo que percy pase su habitación a harry y este se vaya a el desván- Dijo George, guiñándole un ojo a percy el cual le gruño de regreso.

-O si yo secundo la moción-declaro Fred.

-Por mí no hay problema es más, me gustaría convivir más con el- Dijo Bill

-Casi todo el tiempo estoy en Rumania así que mi voto no cuenta mucho, pero si mi padre así lo desea, yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Charlie

-Claro que puede quedarse al menos así tal vez ron deje de hacer tanto ruido cuando trabaje, aunque conociendo a harry se meterá en más de un lio aquí-Dijo percy con tono de indiferencia

-Papi, por mí es grandioso-Comento con alegría ginny mientras esta se mordía el labio.

De inmediato las miradas cayeron en la señora Weasley, que se paró junto a su esposo,-La invitación no solo es por parte de Arthur, harry también es mía, solo que no tenía ni idea que ahora no vivirías con tus tíos, por mi parte te considero como otro de mis hijos-Contesto con ternura y calidez la señora Weasley.

Solo faltaba ron, el cual le paso el brazo por el cuello y dijo fuertemente-¡Claro que se queda él es mi hermano de aventuras, como lo podría dejar a la deriva y si no se queda me voy yo con el!- a lo que le continuo un regaño de la señora Weasley de que el no podía hacer eso y si se le ocurría ella de seguro lo encadenaría a la casa.

Harry estaba anonadado, no solo por la invitación, sino también porque todos ellos lo aceptaban, las palabras de la señora Weasley había echo que se le salieron dos lágrimas de inmediato las limpio antes de que se dieran cuenta, quería hablar pero si lo hacía de seguro lloraría.

-Ya también te ofrecería mi casa harry, pero mis padres de seguro me dirían que no, ya que ellos pasan mucho tiempo trabajando y pues no estaría bien que estemos solos los dos en mi casa- Dijo Hermione con tono de disculpa.

Hubo un largo y gran silencio en el cual solo se escucharon los grillos que empezaban su canto nocturno, hasta que harry calmo sus lágrimas y pudo hablar.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad que son unas increíbles personas, si tuviera una familia como ustedes seria la persona más feliz del mundo. Yo acepto su propuesta, y quisiera también poder cooperar con lo que haga falta-finalizo harry parándose de la silla y inclinándose un poco para demostrar su respeto y agradecimiento.

-No hace falta nada se eso cariño, nosotros somos los honrados en tener al mejor amigo de mi niño en nuestra casa-dijo la señora Weasley sonriente.

Enseguida el señor Weasley apareció unas copas, las cuales tenían diferentes sustancias, para los mayores algo que parecía licor, mientras que para ron, los gemelos, ginny, Hermione, y harry era cerveza de mantequilla.

-Por harry Potter el mejor amigo, la mejor persona y el mago que he conocido jamás- Prosiguió el señor Weasley.

Todos tomaron sus copas, se levantaron y gritaron -Por harry- Inclinando sus bebidas hasta que estas quedaron complemente vacías.

Harry estaba rojo, tanto que si el color se le iba a al cabello de seguro parecería otro Weasley. Por primera vez se sintió en familia, con aquellos que podía ser el mismo, sin el mote del elegido, el niño que vivió o el salvador de mundo mágico, él era simplemente harry Potter. Busco la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y la tomo, ella a su vez también la apretó en señal de apoyo, enseguida todos se sentaron, y continuaron diferentes conversaciones.

-Harry no es magnífico, ahora podremos jugar quidditch todo lo que queramos, también tendré que enseñarte algunos lugares muy chulos para pasarla bien he incluso tal vez mamá nos deje ir a los pueblos cercanos a verlos, a nosotros no nos deja ya que no conocemos muchas costumbres muggles, pero con tu ayuda seguro vamos- Dijo ron mientras sostenía una sonrisa en la boca.

-Claro hermano, aremos lo que tú quieras, espero también podamos visitarte mione, quisiera agradecerle todo lo que me enviaron tus padres y pasar más tiempo contigo-Dijo harry entusiasmado, mientras sus copas se llenaban una segunda vez.

-Claro que son bienvenido el día que justen-respondió Hermione con igual entusiasmo que harry.

-Mirad la hora que es- Dijo la señora Weasley, consultando su reloj de pulsera-Ya tendrían que estar todos en la cama, porque mañana tendrán que levantarse antes del alba para poder legar a la copa. Harry si me dejas la lista de la escuela, te comprare las cosas mañana en el callejón dieron. Tales no quede tiempo la última vez el partido duro más de cinco días.-

-¡Espero que esta vez sea igual!-dijo aún más animado harry, pero al recordar que este tenía asuntos en gringgots, espero que aunque sea un día le sobrara para poder presentarse el mismo.-Muchas gracias, aun así yo tengo un asunto pendiente en gringgots, así que de todas formas iré, así que no se preocupe.-

-ok cariño esta bien, Hermione cariño un me hace falta tu lista también-dijo mientras agitaba la varita y todos los platos salían volando a la cocina.

-Yo también tendré que ir a el callejón diagon, así que creo que iré con harry por todo, antes de que irnos a Hogwarts- mientras ayudaba a levantar las mesas y las ponía en el cobertizo, si alguien las podía poder tal como siempre se encontraban y que quedaran perfectas esa era Hermione-Aun así espero que el partido tarde varios días- finalizo Hermione.

-bueno espero que no-Respondió percy en tono molesto-Me horroriza pensar como estaría mi bandeja de asuntos pendientes si faltara 5 días del trabajo.

-Desde luego, alguien podría volver a poner una caca de dragón .¿eh, percy?- dijo Fred.

-Era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de noruega-Respondió percy, poniéndose rojo-No era nada personal.-

-Si lo era-Le susurraron los gemelos a harry, cuando se dirigieron a la casa-Se la enviamos nosotros.

Cuando harry despertó, este sintió que apenas se había dormido, no tenía idea de porqué pero el sueño de Voldemort y el anciano, regreso inundándolo de nuevos miedos, pensando esta ves que tal vez los Weasley se encontraban en peligro, preguntándose si, al estar ya con magos él se decidirá a atacarlo en cualquier momento, si mortíferos entrarían a la habitación para tomar a el elegido.

Se zarandeó a sí mismo, como podría ser aunque atacaran, según ron la casa era invisible a los demás mientras estos no supieran su ubicación, y nadie se la dijera, lo cual significaba que alguien cercano a ellos los traicionaría, se rio mentalmente, como alguien traicionaría a los Weasley, eran buenas personas, harry preferiría morir antes que atacaran a alguno de aquella familia. Escucho como entraba alguien a la habitación instintivamente tomo su varita con una mano y con la otra tomo sus lentes, cundo se puso los lentes, estaba ante una señora Weasley algo asustada.

-Es hora de irse, harry cielo-Le susurro, harry bajo la varita, y agachando la cabeza, harry asintió. Entonces escucho como zarandeo a ron para despertarlo. Se sentó en la cama y vio como todavía estaba oscuro. Ron decía algo incomprensible mientras su madre continuaba con Fred y George.

-¿ya es la hora?- pregunto Fred. Más dormido que despierto.

Se vistieron en silencio y como había predicho, si este tuviera el anillo seguro le cayeran un montón de preguntas cuestionamientos, además de que pudiera hacer algo el anillo fuera tomado por los gemelos. Luego de vestirse casi dormidos, y luego de un sin fin de bostezos, despertándose, los cuatro bajaron a la escalera camino de la cocina.

Mientras la señora Weasley movía el contenido de una olla puesta sobre el fuego, y el señor Weasley, comprobaba un manojo de grandes entradas impresas en pergamino, los boletos, tenían grandes letras y de ellas salían y entraban diversos objetos, quaffles, bludllers, y de vez en cuando aparecía una snitch, que de inmediato desaparecía.

Levanto la vista el señor Weasley al terminar y extendió los brazos para que pudieran verle la ropa. Llevando lo que parecía un jersey de golf y unos vaqueros muy viejos que le venían algo grandes y que sujetaba a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero.

-¿qué tal me veo? parezco un muggle, esto de ir de incognito me emociona- dio el señor Weasley

-Si -respondió harry, sonriendo-Está muy bien-

-¿dónde están Bill, Charlie y pe...pe...percy?-pregunto un George bostezando tanto como podía, lo cual hiso que ron lo secundara.

-Bueno ellos pueden aparecerse, así que pueden dormir un poco más.-

Harry sabía que aparecerse era algo muy difícil; era algo muy útil si lo lograbas dominar, pero aun así tenía entendido que no todos lo lograban bien en años.

-y ¿por qué no podemos aparecer nosotros también?- Se quejó Fred

-Si en lugar de estar, con los sortilegios Weasley y estuvieran estudiando, tal vez pasarían el examen y conseguirían licencia, a todo esto ¿dónde están las chicas?-Le contesto la señora weasley a Fred mientras se dirigía a buscar a Hermione y ginny.

-¿Hay que pasar un examen para poder aparecerse?-Pregunto harry.

-Desde luego, el departamento de transportes mágicos tuvo que multar a un par de personas por aparecerse sin tener licencia. La aparición no es fácil y si no se hace correctamente puede salir herido alguien, aquellos a quien multaron aún siguen en san mango aún se les intenta que su brazo no se les caiga-Comento el señor Weasley mientras guardaba las entradas en el pantalón.

-¿¡Se le cayó el brazo!?-Pregunto harry, con miedo a la respuesta.

-No solo eso, dejaron cada miembro en lo largo del camino, el equipo de reversión de accidentes mágicos, ese día estuvo buscando cada parte en lo largo del camino, fue muy desagradable para ello, cuando encontraron la última, llevaban 2 días en partes- Dijo suspirando el señor Weasley- Lo más molesto fue los muggles que vieron esto estaban aterrorizados, hubo que borrarles las memorias, el paleo y lo que le siguió fue algo duro-

-Y ¿está bien?- Pregunto harry aun preocupado

-Si - respondió el señor Weasley-Pero les cayó una multa grande y me parecen que decidieron que jamás se aparecerán de nuevo. Para ser honesto hay un montón de magos que prefieren la escoba, lenta pero segura- concluyo

-Recuerdo cuando Charlie intento su primer examen, se llevó una buena bronca, cuando se desvió 8 kilómetros cayendo justo encima de unos viejitos que hacían las compra- Dijo Fred con una sonrisita

Se oyeron unos pasos y Hermione y ginny entraron a la cocina, pálidas y somnolientas, -¿Para que nos levantamos tan te...te...temprano?-Pregunto la pelirroja bostezando.

Mientras Hermione trataba de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, ubicando mal la silla y por poco golpearse en el suelo si no fuera porque estaba cerca de harry quien en seguida le tomo el brazo y la condujo a una, para luego sentarla despacio mientras le agradecía.

-Tenemos un pequeño paseo-Explico el señor Weasley.

-Iremos a los mundiales caminando, ¿están cerca?-Pregunto harry con un tono de duda y preocupación al mismo tiempo que exaltación.

-No, no eso está lejos- Respondió el señor Weasley, sonriéndole-Solo hay que caminar un poco , es muy difícil que un número tan grande de magos se reúnan en un solo punto sin llamar la atención a muggles hay que ir con cuidado si no queremos ser descubiertos por estos-

Después de un desayuno rápido y tomar el equipaje se despedían la señora Weasley tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pues en cuanto se pusieron a comer, a Fred se le cayó un sortilegio Weasley, el cual de inmediato fue percibido por su madre, a lo cual esta los reviso por todos lados, sacando todo lo que eran sortilegios Weasley, incluso utilizo un hechizo para que estos fueran a sus manos y después tirándolos, entre el griterío de los gemelos, porque su trabajo estaba en la basura.

-Bueno pásenlo bien- Dijo la señora Weasley- y portaos como dios manda- añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

Mientras todos se marchaban por el oscuro patio precedido por Fred y George, enojado.

Ha harry se le congelaban las piernas, pues anqué llevaba pantalón, este le quedaba tan grande que el aire se le metía entre ella, lo cual no fue desapercibido por su amiga, la cual sin siquiera pregúntale le lanzo un hechizo sencillo, y sus pantalones se menguaron un poco y se metieron dentro de sus zapatos cubriéndolo mejor.

-Gracias mione- dijo harry un poco apenado, ya que la única ropa que tenía era de dudley, apenas hace un día los dejo, así que no había tenido tiempo para comprar ropa, se apuntó mentalmente, "comprar ropa decente y de mi talla".

Solo un pálido resplandor naranja indicaba que amanecería dentro de poco, harry se preguntó como harían el ministerio para acomodar a miles, si no que cientos de miles de magos.

-entonces. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a todos sin que noten los muggles?-pregunto esperando que no le echaran bronca.

-Ha sido un enorme problema harry. No hay muchos lugares mágicos para poder meter tantos magos el mismo día, y mucho menos durante días de seguro los muggles lo notarían de inmediato, así que se ha conseguido un lugar grande, donde a kilómetros solo veas llanura, llenarlos de encantamientos para que cualquiera que no tuviera entrada o que fuera muggle solo viera un gran llano olvidara a donde iba y regresara, o en caso de ser urgente esta se transportara inmediatamente atraves sin que se diera cuenta, fue un gran problema harry, además de que escalonaron los boletos, los baratos están ahi desde hace 2 semanas, luego se les dio la indicación a algunos que fueran en trasportes muggles, carros y demás, algunos aparecen cerca de un bosque, aunque fue un gran problema encontrar un lugar bastante bueno para una aparición sí que estos se encontrar por accidente con muggles, además de los trasladores, estos últimos trasportan a un numero de magos directo al lugar, aunque claro este está dispuesto a una hora y lugar preciso, este último es a donde nos dirigimos.-Dijo el señor Weasley sin mucha prisa, este se limitaba a caminar y a dar una que otra palmada a harry cuando lo creía conveniente.

-¿cómo es un traslador?-Pregunto harry curioso

-Bueno puede ser cualquier cosa-respondió el señor Weasley-Cosas que no llamen la atención a lo que los muggles no puedan y no quieran llevarse o agárralos, cosas que parezcan basura.-

Cuando emprendieron la subida de la colina no les quedaban muchas fuerzas para hablar, y a menudo tropezaban en las escondidas madrigueras de conejo o rebelaban en las matas de hierba espesa y oscura. Ha harry le costaba respirar y las piernas le fallaban, pues él se puso justo detrás de Hermione para ayudarla en caso de que cayera en una de estas, a lo cual ron también se dispuso a ayudarlo y se quedó junto a él, a ginny le ayudaban Fred y George, aunque a decir verdad a todos le costaba continuar, cuando por fin llegaron a suelo firme, todos estaban cansados sudados y jadeantes.

-Bien, muy bien chicos aún tenemos 10 minutos- dijo el señor Weasley cuando recupero el aliento-hay que buscar el traslado, no a de ser grande nos divid...- no pudo terminar por un grito cercano.

-¡Aquí Arthur aquí!, hijo ya lo tenemos-

Al otro lado de la colina se encontraban 2 siluetas.

-Amos- dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigían rumbo al otro lado.

Saludo al hombre un poco rechoncho algo que le quedaba realmente bien con su cara redonda y el escaso de barba que tenía. Y en sus manos una bota vieja y enmohecida.

-Este es amos diggori-anuncio el señor Weasley-Trabaja para el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas. Y creo que ya conocen a su hijo cedric.-

Harry solo conocía a cedric de los diferentes juegos de quidditch contra hufflepuff en Hogwarts, era el capitán y era guapo, tenía 17 era lo único que savia de él.

-hola -saludo cedric, mirándolos a todos.

Todos respondieron, excepto George y Fred que aún no perdonaban a cedric que venciera al equipo de griffindor el año anterior, aunque claro que harry se culpaba más a el que a cedric ya que si este no se hubiera caído de la escoba, él hubiera podido atrapar la snitch.

-¿son todos tuyos Arthur?- Pregunto mientras miraba a todos incluido a harry y Hermione.

-No solo los pelirrojos-aclaro el señor Weasley, señalando a sus hijos-ella es Hermione amiga de ron, él es harry, a ambos son como fueran d la familia-

-Ced me ha contado mucho de harry-Dijo amos diggory- Nos ha contado lo del partido el año pasado...se lo dije, le dije: esto se lo contaras a tus nietos... les contaras... que ¡venciste a harry Potter!-

A harry no se lo ocurrió nada que contestar, claro que era cierto, pero también no pensó que alguien tomara aquella derrota algo tan enserio.

-Harry se cayó de la escoba papa- mascullo cedric incomodo.-Ya te dije fue un accidente..-

-siempre tan modesto hijo mío-continuo amos -tu no caíste de la escoba.-

-ya debe de ser casi la hora- se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, volviendo a sacar el reloj-¿sabes si esperamos a alguien más, amos?.-

-No los lovegood ya llevan allí una semana los fawcett no consiguió entradas-repuso diggory- ninguno más-

Harry y Hermione se miraron, ¿que debían de hacer ahora? a lo cual cedric respondió-Solo pongan un dedo será suficiente.-

Todos lo hicieron, mientras que Hermione termino apretujada entre Fred y ceddric, a harry termino con una ginny muy pegada a él eso le incómodo y tenía ron del otro lado, el cual solo se dedicaba a ver como su papa contaba.

-tres, dos-

A harry se le pego el cabello a los ojos, por lo cual procedió a quitárselo con la mano que sostenía la bota, lo cual vio el señor Weasley.-harry tómala ahora-

Harry dio un manotazo para poder ser mas rápido, enseguida sintió un tirón desde la boca del estómago una fuerza irresistible, iban a una velocidad enorme mientras los hombros de ron y ginny chocaban con los suyos, su mano estaba pegada mágicamente a la bota y pasaba un tornado de colores y sonidos, hasta que pasado unos segundo, sintió como su cuerpo toco tierra.

Harry abrió los ojos, por el golpe los había cerrado. Cedric y los mayores permanecían de pie mientras harry tenía encima a Hermione y se preguntaba como había llegado ella a estar encima de él, ginny estaba a un lado conteniendo el desayuno dentro de ella y ron tenia a Fred y George aprisionándolo debajo de sus pesos.

-desde la colina stoatshead a las cinco y siete- anuncio la voz.

-El primer viaje-Dijo cedric mientras ayudaba a ron, harry ayudaba a Hermione y trataba de que esta no devolviera el desayuno.

-Si -contesto harry con un poco de vergüenza.

-Te fue mejor que a mí, termine a 3 metros, con una mano casi rota, es muy común que la fuerza del traslador envié a sus pasajeros lejos, en su primer viaje- comento ceddric

Mientras el señor Arthur entregaba los pases y checaba el lugar donde se quedaría y todo el papeleo, ellos se calmaron del agitado viaje.

Al acabar todo el mago que los recibió les dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a la copa mundial de quidditch, que se diviertan!-

°!°!°!°!°!°

Alejandro Potter Muchas gracias por el favoritos, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


	5. Capitulo 5-¿Que es lo que siento?

Capítulo 6.- ¿Que es lo que siento?

Caminaron con dificultad ascendiendo la ladera, viendo al llegar un sin fin de tiendas. La mayoría casi normales, era evidente que sus dueños habían intentado darles el toque muggle aunque algunos sin mucho tino, algunas tenían chimeneas, timbres alguna que otra ventana, pero no muy lejos de ahi había una tienda que se erguía luciendo como un castillo y a la entrada había dos pavo reales atados, a otro lado una que tenía 3 pisos y varias torretas y otra que tenía un jardín, estanque y hasta un a fuente.

-Siempre igual- comento el señor Weasley-cada vez que nos juntamos, no nos resistimos a la ostentación, ha mirado estamos aquí- dijo señalando un espacio vacío con un letrero

"Weasley"

-El mejor lugar, al lado de ese bosque está el estadio- añadió este señalando en la dirección.

Durante la siguiente hora, el señor Weasley intento armar las tiendas de campaña, con muy poco tino, además de que casi en un intento fallido lastima a ron, así que harry también se dispuso a ayudar, nunca había acampado , pero entre él y Hermione fueron averiguando como colocarlas, entre hierro y piquetas, pasaron un buen rato disfrutando de su compañía.

El señor Weasley se sorprendía cada vez que lograban un avance por muy pequeño que fuera lo cual era más un estorbo que una ayuda, al final lograron alzar un par de tiendas en dos diferentes plazas cada una.

Nadie se daría cuenta que eran de magos, ya que estas lucían tan normal, pero se preguntaron si entrarían cuando fueran diez junto con percy, Charlie y Bill.

Hermione vio como entraba a gatas el señor Weasley lo cual le saco un risita, a harry le pareció hermosa, y enseguida él le siguió adentro junto con Hermione, al entrar se quedó con la boca abierta, era enorme el lugar, tenía una cocina, una sala de estar, y con una escalera de caracol se subía a un segundo piso el cual se encontraban varias habitaciones, con cama y ropero, el decorado le recordó, cuando los dursley, se iban de vacaciones y a él lo dejaban con la señora figg, aunque esas eran sus mejores vacaciones, la señora figg le dejaba jugar en su patio, ver la tele, al igual que le preparaba comidas rica, he incluso le componía la ropa vieja y desgastada de dudley.

-bien se necesita, agua y leña-Prosiguió el señor Weasley

-Del otro lado según este plano muggle hay señalada una fuente-dijo ron, que había entrado y al parecer no le impresionaba las dimensiones de esta.

-Bien. Harry y Hermione irán por el agua, mientras los demás conseguiremos leña de aquel bosque- entregando a harry un cubo enorme para el agua y a Hermione la tetera y una cazuela.

-Pero aquí tenemos un horno-Dijo ron-No solo podríamos...- No termino ya que su padre lo interrumpió

-La seguridad mágica recuerden, nada de magia-Replico el señor Weasley

-Puedo ir con ellos papa- pregunto ginny, que sin saber por qué a harry no le agrado la idea, quería ir con Hermione además de que como se le pegaba ginny de lava a entender que él le gustaba, aunque este no compartía el sentimiento, tampoco quería herirla.

-No creo que sea necesario cariño, harry traerá el cubo eso será suficiente- respondido el señor Weasley.- además de que yo iré con ron y tú con Fred y George, no quiero que te pierdas, así que muchachos deben cuidarla es su responsabilidad- dijo señalando a Fred y George

-ok, cuidaremos a nuestra hermanita menor ¿verdad George?.- Dijo Fred pellizcándole las mejillas a ginny, la cual se vio molesta.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes harry y ron , cuidaran a Hermione, ella será tu responsabilidad durante todo el viaje, el lugar es grande y se podrían perder rápido- dijo mientras le tendía el mapa.

-Claro que si señor Weasley, aunque no me lo pidiera yo la cuidaría- declaro harry, mientras ron asentía y se dirigía por un hacha que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea.

Después de que harry dejara sus cosas en una de las habitaciones, fue con Hermione a la de las chicas, para dejar sus cosas, esta era más pequeña y solo había dos habitaciones, pero más grande que la de los chicos, además de que al principio solo pudo entrar Hermione ya que esta solo daba paso a las personas que ellas quisieran, lo cual dejo a un atontado harry por la expulsión tan brusca que tubo, después Hermione le dio permiso y este pudo entrar.

Justo cuando salían, la mayoría de magos empezaban a salir de sus tiendas, harry nunca había visto a niños pequeños que tuvieran magia, y cuando vio un par de niñas montando pequeñas escobas de juguete, que salían volando, pero apenas despegaban sus dedos del piso estas bajaban de elevarse, también vio un niño de apenas un año tocando con una varita a una babosa la cual se hacía más grande al toque, justo después su mama llego y regresando a la babosa a su tamaño normal.

Hermione vio como harry se asombraba de que niños pequeños pudieran ser mago a lo cual ella sonrió y se dedicó a observarlos junto con él, a harry veía como había magos de todas las naciones, hablando lenguas diferentes, algunos vestía de forma rara ya que en sus intentos de parecer muggles, estos terminaban haciendo estropicios, vio a un grupo de chicas que cotilleaban cerca de una tienda que tenía grabada con letras, "instituto de brujas de Salem", las cuales le sonrieron y lo saludaron, este solo les dedico un saludo y al voltearse para preguntarle a Hermione si habían muchas escuelas además de Hogwarts esta se estaba alejando con paso apresurado.

-Mione - Grito hacia la dirección de su amiga, caminando mas rápido, casi corriendo, para alcanzarla, al llegar a ella, la tomo de la mano, a acariciando su suave piel sin siquiera darse cuenta. -¿Que sucede estas bien?- Pregunto con la voz más dulce que pudo.

-Estoy bien harry, solo que esas brujas, te estaban coqueteando, así que pensé que irías con ellas- Dijo una sonrojada Hermione.

-Tranquila mione, estoy aquí para divertirme contigo y con los Weasley, no te voy a dejar, menos por un par de brujas que no conozco,- dijo harry mientras le acariciaba la meguilla provocando que estas aumentara su color, deseando que se camuflara con el frio que había.-además cuidare de ti y tu de mi o ¿no?-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Claro que sí, con tanto mago aquí no podremos excluir que hay algún que otro adorador de harry Potter seguro que en un descuido te raptan-Continuo el juego, después se rieron y continuaron su camino.

Al llegar a la siguiente área sus ojos parecían engañarles, pero al parecer todo era verde, tan verde que parecía un pequeñín bosque en el cual había miles de tréboles en cada palmo, de pronto oyeron su nombre a su espalda.

-¡harry, Hermione!-

Era seamus finegan, su compañero de cuarto. Estaba sentado delante de su propia tienda cubierta de tréboles, junto a una mujer de pelo rubio, que debía ser su madre y deán Thomas, también estaba ahi.

-El trébol es el símbolo de Irlanda. Pero tendrían que ver lo que han colgado lo búlgaros, supongo que estará a favor de Irlanda- dijo seamus acercándose a ellos , pero cuando llego hasta donde estaban, le dio una mirada a Hermione de arriba a abajo, y este abrió mucho los ojos, lo cual no le pareció ha harry, seguramente pensaba que Hermione se había puesto muy guapa.

-Claro que estamos con Irlanda- declaro harry llamando la atención de su compañero.-Ahora si nos permites vamos por agua.-harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y empezó a caminar un poco rápido.

-Espero verlos pronto-Grito seamus, desde donde lo habían dejado.

-Harry, no crees ¿que vamos un poco rápido?- comento Hermione.

-Es que casi todos están despiertos no crees que también querrán agua- dijo harry como excusa, pensando lo más rápido posible, al parecer funciono ya que Hermione apuro un poco más el paso, incluso algo más de lo que harry quería.

Ya había un montón de gente para tomar agua de la fuente, así que se pusieron al final, justo después de un par de magos, los cuales estaban enfrascado en una acalorada riña, a los cuales no le hicieron caso, de repente un mago viejo se puso detrás de ellos, tenía un camisón largo y estampado.

-Por dios Archie, no puedes andar por ahi así- Dijo un hombre al cual no reconocieron.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto archie-Esto lo conseguí en una tienda de ropa muggle de seguro nadie le importara.

-Es que eso es lo que llevan las mujeres muggles, lo que llevan los hombres son estos- señalando una pijama de dos piezas.

-NO importa me gusta el aire que me da en mis partes privada- Dijo con un tono feliz. lo cual provoco que Hermione le diera tal ataque de risa que tuvo que salir de la fila, al pasar el tiempo harry se preguntó dónde estaría la había dejado de ver hace rato y no la encontraba con la vista, y estaba a punto de pasar.

Entonces la vio hablando con un alumno que reconoció de Ravenclaw, se reía y conversaba emocionada con el muchacho, él no lo reconocía pero suponía que ella sí, entonces ella lo abrazo, eso le provocó a harry, un dolor en el pecho, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿porque ver a Hermione con otra persona le costaba mucho?, se preguntaba el porqué, era su mejor amiga, ella era una persona preciada para el pero nunca tanto para sentir eso, que era, dolor, confusión, celos... Espera… eran celos, jamás supo que era tener celos, siempre había aceptado que los demás tenían cosas que el no pero, al ver a Hermione despidiéndose de aquel chico, lo comprendió muy bien el quería a Hermione, no solo como una amiga y menos como hermana, si no le gustaba de verdad.

No fue hasta que ella llego a su lado que se dio cuenta que no había dejado de verla desde hacía un rato y que la fila tenía un metro de espacio por su culpa el cual acorto de inmediato ya solo faltaban un par para llegar.

-Ha perdón harry, me encontré a un amigo y me conto como estuvieron sus vacaciones- Dijo Hermione al ponerse a su lado, claro que ella tomo de inmediato la mano de harry, a este le salto el corazón, un repentino cosquilleo lleno su mano, recorriendo a su brazo y termino en su corazón, lo cual era algo nuevo, algo que nunca sintió antes.

-está bien mione, pero para la siguiente trata de estar cerca pensé que ya te habías perdido, me preocupe mucho-Dijo harry mientras tomaba el agua y la vaciaba en el cubo.

-SI lo siento, es que es un muy buen amigo, a veces lo veo en la biblioteca-Comento Hermione, tomando la cazuela que harry le dio, este sintió un estrepito en el corazón y se dijo a si mismo que iría mas seguido a la biblioteca a acompañarla.

-No creo que tengamos que llevar la tetera llena con la que tenemos nos basta además será mejor que caminemos, juntos si no con el tumulto que hay capas de que nos separan y terminaremos perdidos-observo harry, pues desde hacía unos minutos el montón de gente que había, se incrementó llenando casi por completo los pasillos.

-sí, será lo mejor- dejando que la tetera colgara de su brazo, mientras empezaba a caminar.

De regreso vieron a muchos conocidos alumnos de Hogwarts, juntó con sus familias. Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán de griffindor a que pertenecía harry, lo arrastro junto a Hermione, para presentarle a su familia, los cuales estaban felices de que su hijo tuviera semejante amigo, también le conto que había firmado para un equipo de quidditch.

Siguieron caminando después de un rato hablando con Oliver, cerca encontraron a cho chan una chica guapa, la cual era buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw, con la mano lo saludo y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Harry no pudo devolverle el saludo, no quería soltar a Hermione, a lo que solo la saludo con la cabeza. Hermione tiro un poco rudo de él lo cual provoco que este tirara un poco de agua sobre su pierna, esta parecía enojada, harry se preguntó si le molesto nuevamente que una bruja lo saludara y le coqueteara, aunque no lo pareciera Hermione era muy protectora con el casi al grado, de alejar a personas que solo se quisieran colgar de su fama.

Al llegar a la tienda dejo primero entrar a Hermione, luego con cuidado entro el para su sorpresa, había leña suficiente para 2 días lo cual estaba bien pues habían ido 5 personas por esta y percy, Charlie y Bill estaban acomodando sus cosas.

-han tardado mucho - dijo George, cuando al fin los vio.

-nos hemos encontrado algunos conocidos y la fila del agua creció bastante- Se excusó Hermione-Dejando la cazuela encima de la estufa-¿aún no encienden el fuego?-

-Papá se lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos- contesto Fred

El señor Weasley no lograba encender el fuego, aunque no porque no lo intentara a su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de fósforos consumidos, pero parecía disfrutarlo como nunca.

-Vaya-exclamaba cada vez que lograba encender el fosfore, después lo dejaba caer por la sorpresa.

-Déjame a mi señor Weasley-Dijo Hermione amablemente, tomando la caja para mostrarle como se hacia

Mientras encendía el fuego y lo alimentaban para que este no se apagara, ron se acercó a harry.

-Y que tal tu salida con Hermione, algún avance-le susurro mientras este le daba un pequeño pan que llevaba entre las manos.

-¿a qué te refieres?- repuso harry rápidamente, mientras este comía su pan como si este fuera lo único que lo salvaría de que pudiera decirle a ron.

Ron lo miro un poco aturdido, luego lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo fuera de la tienda, y se acercaron un poco al bosque.

-Mira sé que no soy tan listo como Hermione, y que el valiente, portentoso harry Potter tiene aún mucho que aprender, pero por dios harry he visto como miras a Hermione-Dijo ron mientras se inclinaba su peso en un árbol.-Sé que te gusta-

-¿Cómo es que?-

-¿lo sé?- continuo ron-Es algo normal luego de ver tantos años a mis hermanos con cara de bobo ver a chicas del colegio y a Charlie con sus novias, tienes esa mirada cuando ves a Hermione, esperaba que estando solos, hubiera un avance pero al parecer, todavía ni tú te dabas cuenta-

-No sé qué es esto ron, si fuera otra chica tal vez le diría incluso podría acercarme más, pero es de mione de quien hablamos, es nuestra mejor amiga-dijo harry mientas terminaba el pan que le dio ron.

-Sé que es nuestra amiga harry, y de verdad me gustaría que estés con ella, nadie más que tú se merece ser feliz, conozco mucho de ti así como sé que le cuentas más cosas a ella que a mi y no te culpo ya que un hombre enamorado hace lo que sea por su amada-Ron tomo otro pan que tenía en su bolsillo y se lo llevo a la boca, saco un segundo y se lo arrojo a harry que lo atrapo en el aire.

-Ron yo...yo... gracias hermano, sabes apenas me he dado cuenta que me gusta, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí, además tengo otros asuntos.-

-A si lo de gringgots- dijo ron- creí que esperarías asta después de los mundiales para embarcarte en cualquier aventura, por ahora deberías solo divertirte, sé que no soy tan maduro harry pero eres como mi hermano, sé que tengo muchos -Dijo suspirando- Pero tú eres uno de ellos harry, tu eres mi hermano de aventuras, y lo que dije es cierto, si tú vas a cualquier lado yo te seguiré, así que si tienes un problema cuéntamelo,-dijo mientras su voz sonaba tranquila y fuerte.

Harry, solo comió su pan, le dedico una sonrisa a ron y le agradeció.

-¿dónde está el anillo? me gustaría verlo- comento ron

Harry negó con la cabeza - Lo siento yo no lo tengo-

Ron asintió la cabeza -Hermione ¿no?- dijo este sorprendiendo a harry porque su amigo había acertado a la primera.

-¿Cómo...-Empezó harry

-Harry es muy obvio no se lo dejarías a alguien así nada más y como tu no lo tienes supongo que Hermione si- Dijo ron

-Yo confió en ti al 100% ron, es solo que ayer estaba muy agobiado por todo lo que paso, solo quería estar con Hermione en ese momento... lo siento, por no mostrártelo-

-Na... tranquilo yo tampoco confiaría mucho en mí, ya ves la última vez que la defendí termine escupiendo babosas durante el día- dijo ron, y ambos empezaron a reírse.

De repente una pelirroja se acercó a ellos dos, tomando a harry del brazo y por lo consiguiente, este se sintió incómodo.

-¿De qué hablan?.-dijo pícaramente a harry

-De nada que te importe, además deja a harry en paz ginny tal vez la chica que le guste ande cerca- le dijo ron guiñándole un ojo a harry.

-¿De verdad te gusta alguien harry?- Dijo ginny apartándose un poco. Entre lo rojo de su cara y su pelo no se diferenciaban mucho.

Harry se preguntó que diría, si le decía que Hermione pero, pensó que era mejor todavía guardarlo, porque además de que ginny se sintiera despechada, a lo mejor iría a reclamarle a Hermione y esta se enteraría.

-Si hay alguien que me gusta, tal vez ella este por aquí- Dijo harry amablemente

-Lo siento harry, yo no tenía ni idea- la pelirroja lo soltó -Papa quiere que regresen a la tienda, con tanta gente, nos quiere tener a la vista- su voz era algo apagada.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde la emoción aumentaba en el camping, como una neblina que se hubiera instalado allí. Al obscurecer, entre mas oscurecía los magos de diversas nacionalidad hacían magia, así que el ministerio dejo de insistir en que dejaran de hacer magia y se dedicó a incrementar la seguridad.

Los vendedores se aparecieron a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: Escarapelas luminosas(verdes de Irlanda o Bulgaria) que agitaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían ; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían realmente; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se agitaba; miniaturas de saetas de fuego que volaban de verdad y figuras coleccionable de jugadores famosos que caminaban de un lado al otro.

-He ahorrado todo el verano para esto- Dijo ron a harry mientras caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos. aunque a ron solo compro un sombrero de tréboles y un Krim en miniatura, apenas tenía suficiente para el sombrero, así que sin que se diera cuenta harry pago el resto y este se mostró apenado cuando se dio cuenta a lo cual harry solo le dijo que si querían algo se lo pidieran, eso significaría para el mucho ya que nuca de niño compartió nada con alguien a lo cual compro un par idéntico al de ron para él y además de una bufanda para Hermione que empezaba a tener frio, la cual la rechazo mucho rato hasta que esté la miro con falso enojo y ella se la coloco feliz, a pesar de que esta rugía con mucha fuerza.

-vaya que es esto-exclamo harry al acercarle a un nuevo vendedor un montón de cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecitas-

-Son omniculares -explico el vendedor con entusiasmo- se puede volver a ver una jugada- pasarla a cámara lenta y si quieres te puede ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada, y como es usted señor Potter le daré los únicos pares que tengo que graban el partido completo, estos también podrá utilizar todas las funciones anteriores esos cuestan más pero se los daré en una ganga quince galeones cada uno- dijo el vendedor dándole una sonrisa a harry

-ahora me arrepiento de comprar el sombrero- reconoció ron.

-Deme tres- le dijo Harry con decisión.

-No déjalo bastante ya pagando esto,- dijo alzando a mini krum.

Harry pago al mago -Es mi regalo de navidad, de Halloween, de cumpleaños, del día de la primavera, no importa solo tómenlo-Dijo mientras se los tendía a ambos

-bien hermano- acepto ron, sonriendo.

-Gracias harry- dijo Hermione mientras veía uno programas a su lado, este entendió enseguida que estaba curiosa.

-Toma mione-Dijo tendiéndole una bolsita de dinero-Para lo que quieras y no deseo reclamos, te debo bastante, tanto como mi vida además de las ricas tartas que me enviabas para que no muriera, con la dieta impuesta a la fuerza-

Mientras ella dudo en tomarlas, le sonrió por aquella expresión evaluando cuanto le estaba dando-Te lo pagare harry, lo prometo-Mientras pedía sus programas e incluso una escarapela de Irlanda.

Al regresar a la tienda con sus compras, harry ya no tenía tanto dinero como quisiera pero, estaba feliz viendo a sus amigos con aquellos objetos, además de la bolsita que le dio a Hermione se la trato de regresar cuando estuvieron adentro negándose inmediatamente, él tenía otra, pero decidió guardarla por si aparecía algún objeto que le gustara, además harry savia bien que Hermione no tenía una bóveda de dinero como el así que por lo mientras eso la ayudaría incluso si ella no quisiera.

-Gracias harry de verdad-Le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual, extendió un calor en todo su cuerpo, recorriendo una sensación electrizante, deseo que ese momento no terminara, es más deseo abrazarla y besarla en los labios el pero se contuvo aun no savia si ella sentía lo mismo y lo si el hacía algo así podría hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Enseguida se oyó un cañón profundo y retumbante, todos se miraron extasiados.

-Es hora muchachos, George y Fred con ginny. Hermione, harry, ron usted tres juntos, Charlie cuida de George y Fred, Bill de harry, Hermione y ron. Percy... tú, puedes cuidarte solo- Finalizo el señor Weasley.

-Claro que puedo no necesito que me cuide nadie, padre-Gruño percy

Salieron de la tienda, caminando lo más rápido posible, mientras harry llevaba a Hermione de la mano, ron la tomaba de la otra, y Charlie se encontraba justo detrás de estos, cerca de ellos Fred, George, ginny y Bill hacían lo mismo frente de ellos se dirigían percy y el señor Weasley.

Entre más se acercaban al estadio, los gritos, coros, las trompetas, junto con las miles de voces que hablaban y cuchicheaban, alguno inclusos, gritaban cosas incoherentes, la emoción, alegría y las ansias estaban a flor de piel, incluso Hermione que no era fan del quidditch, no podía dejar de sonreír. Harry le tomo la mano a Hermione con fuerza ella la acepto y lo miro de reojo sonrojándose.

-Es la primera vez que estoy en un partido así-Confeso harry a sus dos amigos mientras más se acercaba.

-Lo sabemos harry- dijo ron feliz igual que él, ya verás cuando empiece el juego será fenomenal.

-Cundo llegaron a la ventanilla donde entregarían los boletos, el señor Weasley reunió a todos, por los grupos que había formado.

-Asientos de primera-dijo la bruja del ministerio aportada ante la puerta al comprobar su entrada-tribuna principal todo recto, escalera arriba Arthur, arriba de todo.-

Cuando llegaron a donde les indicaba la bruja, vieron que tenían una vista estupenda del campo casi todo desde ahi era completamente visible , al ver bien se dio cuenta que unas letras doradas aparecían en el campo y se borraban, al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que eran anuncios que enviaban sus destellos a todo el estadio:

"la moscarda: una escoba para toda la familia: fuerte segura y con alarma anti robo incorporada... quita mancha mágico multiusos señora skower"

Se incorporó para ver quien estaba junto a ellos pero solo logro ver a una criatura cuya piernas eran tan cortas que sobre salían del asiento, llevaba una paño de cocina en forma de toga, y se tapaba la cara, eso le recordó a algo y sin pesarlo pronuncio.

-¿Dobby?-

La diminuta figura levanto la cara separo los dedos, era diferente a Dobby tenía ojos castaños y una nariz algo abombada.

-¿El señor acaba de llamarme Dobby?-su voz era más aguda de lo normal lo cual le hiso darse cuenta que era una chica, aunque harry les hablo de sus amigos de Dobby y de cómo este hiso que un bluddger lo dejara con un brazo roto, para después lockhard quitarle los huesos, ellos nunca lo vieron así que curiosos también se incorporaron con él.

-Disculpa, te confundí con alguien más- Se disculpó harry.

-Yo también conozco a Dobby, señor-Dijo mientras se seguía tapando la cara-Mi nombre es winky, señor... y usted señor...-En ese momento reconoció la cicatriz de harry -Es Harry Potter-

-Si lo soy-contesto harry, con desgano casi la mayoría de personas se mostraba así delante de él, pero que hasta los elfos domésticos le hicieran eso lo molestaba.

\- y ¿qué tal esta Dobby?- continuo harry

-Ho señor tiene ideas raras desde que lo libero, no encuentra donde colocarse e incluso la libertad se le subió a la cabeza-Dijo winky mientras separaba sus dedos.-Él quiere que le paguen, señor y ha pedido un día libre- mientras decía esto su voz era de terror.

-Eso es genial, espero pronto encuentre un lugar-Comento harry feliz, al oír que Dobby estaba buscando su bienestar.

Winky se horrorizo y escondió su cara entre sus rodillas.

-A un elfo no se le paga, señor- dijo llorando entre sus piernecitas-NO, no, no , no a un elfo no se le paga, este sirve a su amo, él se está volviendo rebelde, si este sigue así tal vez, lo próximo será que termine en una celda, por el control de regulación de criaturas mágicas.-

-Bueno es hora de que se divirtiera un poco- Opino harry.

-los elfos solo obedecen a sus amos, el señor Potter está mal-repuso winky con firmeza pero aun con la cabeza entre sus piernas-winky le tiene miedo a las alturas pero por su amo ella estará aquí.-

-y ¿por qué él no está aquí?- repuso harry viendo la butaca vacía.

-el hombre ocupado, él es el señor crouch, gran mago, pero él me ha mandado y como toda buena elfina domestica esperare hasta que el me llame- finalizo winky

-Bueno, si ves a Dobby dile que venga a verme, que le daré trabajo si él quiere-Dijo harry, no deseaba tener un sirviente y mucho menos alguien que hiciera cosas por él, pero el elfo domestico lo había tratado de salvar en el segundo curso de Hogwarts y le tenía un auténtico cariño.

-¿Así que eso es un elfo domestico?-murmuro ron-son extraños ¿verdad?-

-Dobby era un más extraño, él se hubiera golpeado contra la banca al decirme que estaba equivocado-aseguro harry.

-Es injusto ellos no son solo sirvientes, también son seres con sentimientos y emociones, no deberían obligarlos a nada- dijo Hermione, enojada y al mismo tiempo con los ojos llorosos por la elfina domestica.-Espero que si Dobby te viene haber no lo trates así harry, si no yo..- no termino ya harry le acariciaba la mejilla para que se tranquilizara.

-Jamás atrevería a hacer algo así. Estoy contigo mione, pero algunos solo sirven para su amo con benevolencia, Dobby trabajo mucho tiempo en la casa Malfoy, pero al ver como lo trataba creo que quiso algo mejor,... supongo- murmuro harry a Hermione mientras pasaba un brazo a lo largo de la butaca para abrazarla.-Aunque la vez que envió las bluggers tras de mi casi le pego, aunque sin huesos no era muy capas-

Momentos después probaban los monoculares, viendo todas las funciones he incluso harry aprendió como se ponía la función de grabación, y que incluso grababa todo el campo no nada más su visión, así podría moverse por todo el campo como si se tratara de él volando escoba, vio cuando alguien estornudaba, lo coloco jugada a jugada, y en este salió muy despacio el estornudo, al momento harry se le salió una carcajada, y unas letras de color dorado se sobre ponían que leyó "estornudo violento".

El borro lo recién grabado y lo puso en otras ves para que grabara todo el partido.

-Ho mira harry, habrá una exposición de mascotas-dijo una emocionada Hermione.

Mientras en la parte de otras de ellos se escuchó un a voz estridente y chillona ya conocida por ellos tres.-Si, claro que habrá una exhibición de mascotas, solo a ti Granger se divertiría viendo un papel-

Drago Malfoy, estaba sentado dos hileras mas atrás mientras la siguiente se estaba ocupada, en la siguiente, Malfoy y su padre se encontraban , junto con la que parecía ser su madre.

-Si yo fuera tu Potter, no dejaría que me vieran abrazado de Granger, se podría mal interpretar algo, además de que esa sangg...-No termino de hablar pues harry se puso de pie y le apunto con la varita, indicándole que si continuaba le cerraría la boca con magia.

-Como te atreves a apuntar a mi hijo, Potter- grito lucios Malfoy también sacando su varita.

-Lo siento señor, pero tú querido hijo está apunto de insultar, mi más querida y mejor amiga así que le suplico, calme a su retoño y vuelva a su asiento si no quiere que esto se ponga feo-Decía harry mientras traba que cada palabra estubiera calmada, pero llena de convicción.

-Así que ahora defiendes a … los de su tipo Potter-Continuo lucios

-Los defenderé con vida y si usted desea hacer algo al respeto espero que le explique al ministro de magia como un adulto ya bien entrenado y maduro ataco a alguien durante este evento, y no a cualquiera sino a mí, ya sabe se puede interpretar como que está del lado de Voldemort-Harry espero a que respondiera algo, pero solo lucios Malfoy solo lo miraba con ira y desprecio-Bien cómo llegamos a un acuerdo, usted y su querido hijo dejaran de escupir tonterías, durante todo el evento y yo me quedare con aquí sentado, con los que realmente son mi familia. Sin escuchar todas sus idioteces.-

Se sentó y espero a que algo pasara cuando solo escucho decir a drago-Dejaras que esto se quede así papá-

-Cierra la boca Draco, esto se terminó.- la voz dura de lucios finalizo.

-¡harry no debiste!- Empezó a decir Hermione, a lo que harry solo le tomo la mano.

-Cómo crees que dejare que ese hijo de papi, diga algo de ti, te dije que te cuidaría no importa si es de perderte, o si es contra el mismo Voldemort, yo no dejare que nadie te haga nada -miro esos ojos miel, que lo miraban con intensidad, luego de un rato esta asintió entre unas mejillas muy rosadas, que el acaricio con su mano y se sonrieron.

y en todo el estadio se escuchó un -sonorus- era la vos de fudge.

-Damas y caballeros...¡bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la copa del mundo de quidditch-

Los espectadores gritaron, vitorearon, aplaudieron incluso se escucharon algunas explosiones, los letreros de publicidad que no habían parado, se borraron y en lugar de eso se vio

"Bulgaria: 0 Irlanda: 0."

-y ahora las mascotas de Bulgaria-

Las tribunas se ensordecieron a harry y el señor Weasley volteo a ver a todos lado -harry espera ver a las velas-

Harry se preguntó que eran las velas pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que un centenar de mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que harry avía visto nunca.. Pero no podían ser humanas. Esto lo desconcertó solo por unos segundos, como podía su piel brillar tanto, el pelo dorado se la abanicaba pero no había viento.

Entonces empezó la música y harry observo como todos los hombres de aquel palco se empezaban a poner cara de tontos, viéndolas algunos gritaban de emoción, nadie apartaba la mirada de ellas.

Solo por un segundo volteo a ver a Hermione que parecía, algo disgustada, pero cuando vio a ron que ponía un pie fuera de la tribuna este lo agarro apenas para sentarlo de vuelta en su lugar.

-¿qué está pasando mione?-le pregunto este, al ver la cara de Hermione que paso de desagrado a una total confusión.

-Son veelas harry, criaturas que con su canto, cautivan a los hombres, no hay ninguno que pueda huir a sus encantos, incluso podrían perder la vida si no se tiene cuidado con ellas -dijo susurrando a sus oído lo cual le pareció lo más hermoso incluso que las veelas.-Solo alguien que este realmente enamorado o que tenga una magia muy fuerte puede evitar su encanto-

Harry se preguntó si el no había caído por su magia o era por la mano de Hermione que aun la tenía sostenida, entonces sus palabras retumbaron en su mente "solo alguien que este realmente enamorado", el de ¿verdad estaba enamorado?.

-Creo que tu magia es muy fuerte harry, pensé que estarías igual que ron-dijo Hermione mientras esta se ponía a pensar.

-y Ahora - bramo la voz de ludo bagman -Tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a ¡las macoras del equipo nacional de Irlanda!-

En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entro en el estadio disparando, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a los postes de gol, después subieron bajaron hacían giros muy locos a lo cual a los espectadores le sacaba un "hooo" y debes en cuando un "aaaahh", a continuación se juntaron los cometas formando las letras Irlanda y desaparecieron en el cielo en forma de arcoíris, al cuando alcanzaron una altura optima, empezó una lluvia dorada.

Solo hasta que una golpeo a los pies de harry supo que estaban cayendo monedas de oro-maravilloso-exclamo ron cuando el trébol se elevó nuevamente sobre el estadio dejando caer una segunda ronda de oro.

-son leprechauns-exclamo Hermione desde a lado de harry, enseguida ron junto todas las que pudo poniendo su sombrero al revés, tomo la mitad y se las tendió a harry.

-aquí tienes- dijo ron muy contento,- por los omniculares y lo demás, por cierto me debes regalo de navidad aun hee.-Mientras este seguía juntando monedas.

-No era necesario- dijo harry para sí mismo ya que su amigo no lo esccuhaba, pero Hermione puso su cabeza en su hombro, lo cual a harry le encanto, sentirla tan cerca.

-Eres muy bueno harry, deja que te paguemos algo, así no nos sentiremos tan mal-Dijo Hermione.

-bueno, a él le dejare pagar con monedas de lepreuchauns, a ti te cobrare con tareas de pociones y transfiguración, ya sabes no soy bueno haciéndolas- Dijo mientras, se reía y Hermione le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Empezaron la presentación de los equipos cuando el nombre de krum resonó por todo el estadio, la multitud se volvió loca incluso algunos de Irlanda estaban extasiados con él, apareció una imagen tamaño gigante detrás de él mostrando a un sujeto, grande, de aspecto de pocas pulgas, pero guapo.

Entonces volteo a mirar a Hermione la cual, se mosto inexpresiva, eso alegro a harry.

Entonces se empezaron a dar su vuelta de calentamiento, girando subiendo bajando, harry se sintió contento, cuando el asía eso en los partidos del colegio eran sus mejor momento poder volar a toda velocidad.

Entonces el árbitro coloco la caja que contenía las pelotas que se jugaba en el suelo, le dio una patada y todos estas salieron volando, las blodgger intentaron derivar a alguno, harry tomo los omniculares y regreso un poco, vio como la snitch pasaba como bala alrededor de un jugador y luego se perdía de vista.

El arbitro tomo la quaffle y la Lanzo al aire dando el inicio, aquello era quidditch inexplorado, pasaba a una velocidad tan veloz que con los omniculares puestos le costaba observar cada palmo de partido, decidió quitárselos y ponerlos en modo grabación ajusto el tiempo de grabación poniéndolo en lo más alto y escucho como iba el partido bagman gritaba.

-mullet tiene la quaffle, troy, moran, dimitrov, mullet de nuevo, troy, levsi moran- harry veía lo más rápido posible más jugadas cada una nueva y que podía aprender, incluso se dio cuenta que podía seguir la pelota, redujo la velocidad solo para ver la jugada que habían echo el omnicular decía "cabeza de halcón".

-Troy marca - bramo bagman y el estadio vibro bajos los gritos y vitoreo de los espectadores-diez a cero a favor Irlanda-

-Harry si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te perderás un montón de partido- le susurro Hermione mientras esta festejaba la marca de troy, harry la vio estaba completamente hermosa, pero verla así nunca pudo ya que por lo general el era el que estaba en el campo, eso le saco un sonrisa.

El equipo de Irlanda era soberbio, muy bien coordinados, y cada uno savia bien lo que el otro hacia e intentaba y conforme a eso adaptaban sus jugadas, al cabo de varios diez minutos Irlanda había marcado otras 3 veces, hasta alcanzar 40 a cero, lo que había provocado que la multitud verde estubiera mas agitada que la escarlata. El juego se volvió rudo, mientras los golpeadores de búlgaros, aporreaban las bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para darles a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda, rompiendo su defensa haciendo que Bulgaria anotara el primer tanto para ellos.

-Tápense las orejas grito el señor Weasley- a lo cual todos hicieron caso excepto harry, que ya savia que no le afectaba, le daba igual cuando las velas empezaron a bailar y cantar, sus encantos no funcionarían mientras estuviera Hermione cerca.

El partido siguió en juego después de que muchos salieran de su encanto por las velas, incluido varios jugadores, los cuales se apenaron y siguieron sus vuelos, harry se percató que la snitch estaba encima del estadio revoloteando, pero enseguida bagman vitoreo- Hay van los dos buscadores, ¿este partido será rápido?-

Dejo de ver a la snitch, vio como krum y lynch cayeron en picado por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si hubieran tirado una enorme pesa sobre de ellos.

-se estrellaran- grito Hermione mientras ocultaba la cara en el hombro de harry.

Pero harry savia que la snitch hacia un segundo no estaba ahi entonces que intentaban hacer, cerca del último segundo krum freno su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento espiral. lynch sin embargo cayó en picada a la tierra, haciendo un gran boom cuando este se estrelló.

-Ahhh- gritaron la mayoría.-krum lo engaño-

Enseguida salieron medimagos a atender a un lynch tirado en el suelo, le dio tiempo a harry de regresar la jugada y leerla, " amago de wronski: acto de un buscador de sacar al otro buscador muy peligroso", puso el aparato a velocidad normal, harry se dio cuenta que krum nunca vio la snitch pero sin embargo se lanzó al suelo para que lynch lo siguiera y este había caído en la trampa.

Finalmente lynch se incorporó, en medio de vítores de los fanáticos irlandeses, cada uno parecía que volaba con una velocidad, que parecía que eran ingrávidos. Después de casi una tres horas, Irlanda iba ganando 170 a 10 lo cual no les pareció a el equipo búlgaro el cual cada vez estaba haciendo jugadas más peligrosas , su golpeadores, eran más certeros, y en cuanto a las mascotas de Irlanda estas se burlaban cada que podían de estos haciendo figuras divertidas hasta que se pasaron un poco alzándose en el aire y haciendo un gesto grosero con forma de mano, lo cual las veelas se enojaron cambiaron de forma ahora eran horribles su cabezas eran de pájaro mientras estas expulsaban fuego por el cabello.

-Por eso chicos, es que la belleza no lo es todo- Dijo el señor Weasley, guiñándole un ojo a harry, el cual se le abrió la boca por completo, acaso el también se había dado cuenta, bueno si ron se dio cuenta y eso que él era despistado, alguien mucho mayor y muy bien entrenado, era más probable, lo cual se preguntó cuántos Weasley se dieron cuenta.

Pero antes de que pararan a las veelas, quigley, el golpeador irlandés, le dio con una bludgger que pasaba a su lado y esta fue directo a la cara de krum, el cual no la esquivo a tiempo, le pego de lleno.

Krum tenía la cara llena de sangre, pero la jugada no había sido vista ya que las veelas estaban haciendo mucho alboroto en el suelo. Harry deseo que detuvieran el juego para atenderlo el savia bien que era jugar con algún daño en el cuerpo, era incomodo además de que te quitaba la máxima capacidad de juego.

Harry vio un destello en el suelo, seguida de un lych callado a velocidad de vértigo, la snitch estaba en el suelo, la mayoría se rio, pensando que se trataba del amago de wronski pero harry no en la veía igual que lynch. Enseguida krum se lanzó también, este parecía que la gravedad era más en él ya que alcanzo a lynch en un pestañeo, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre en el aire.

\- ¡Se estrellaran!- grito Hermione por segunda vez en el juego, tomando con fuerza el brazo de harry.

-Nada de eso- grito ron a lado de harry,

-lynch si que lo ara- finalizo harry.

Acertó mientras se estrellaba de lleno otra vez. Seguido de unas veelas furiosas que los agarraron a patas a lynch- ¿la snitch donde esta?- grito Fred.

\- ¡la tiene krum, la tomo antes de llegar al suelo, ha terminado!-grito harry alzando sus brazo libre.

Krum sostenía con una mano la snitch dorada, mientras que con la otra mantenía la túnica manchada de sangre en su nariz. El tablero anuncio al final

"Irlanda: 170 Bulgaria: 160"

Todo estaba en silencio, el estadio no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, asta de un segundo después la parte Irlanda bramaba tanto que incluso el canto de las veelas no hubiera echo efecto en nadie.

-Irlanda ha ganado- voceo bagman-Krum ha tomado la snitch pero Irlanda ha ganado.-

-y para que la ha tomado, su equipo iba perdiendo por 160 puntos, - exclamo ron al mismo tiempo que daba salto en su asientos, aplaudiendo con las manos elevadas por encima de la cabeza-el muy idiota a dado por terminado el partido y el triunfo a Irlanda.-

-Su equipo jamás alcanzaría a Irlanda, por lo mismo solo pudo reducir la ventaja de puntos aunque perdieran, quiso terminar lo mejor posible- respondido harry gritando y aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerza, para después ver aúna Hermione tan feliz como el, enseguida se abrazaron mostrando su alegría.

-ha estado magnifico verdad-dijo Hermione, separándose un poco de él, para después ver en dirección de krum -esta echo una pena...-

Enseguida, los compañeros de lynch bajaron y lo sujetaron antes de que otra oleada de veelas se fuera demasiado tarde para Lynch este parecía no saber dónde se encontraba, pero al momento que lo alzaban entre vítores de sus compañeros, sonrió, minutos después, empezó la ceremonia de premiación, moran y connoll, se presentaron por la copa, pues estos habían marcado gran tanto del partido, para después llevárselo a lynch para que este lo alzara, el cual aún estaba adolorido por las veelas.

Al final cuando la selección de Irlanda se retiró.

-Es una pena que no haya durado más, la última vez que fui a un partido este duro 2 días, aun así estuvo magnifico- comento ron

-Pero que dices ron, esto es al mejor evento que he ido en mi vida... Aunque tal vez sea el único también-Dijo harry mientras tomaba a Hermione y a ron en un abrazo, mientras estos se dirigían a la salida.


	6. Capitulo 6-Amor en el bosque tenebroso

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J.

Capítulo 7.-Amor en bosque tenebroso

Una vez Harry ubicado en la tienda de acampar, se preparó para dormir, ya era muy entrada la noche y aun así se escuchaban los canticos de los de Irlanda, también los diferentes festejos en todos lados y de vez en cuando algún abucheo de la ovación búlgara, mientras observaba la tienda de lona, pensaba en que también le saldrían las diferentes jugadas que podría probar este año en el quidditch y si tal vez practicaba mucho el amago de wronski este podría utilizarlo con el tonto de Draco y hacer que este terminara con la cara en la tierra, mientras revisaba los omniculares jugada por jugada pasando de un jugador a otro mientras se apuntaba mentalmente practicarlas cuando estuviera en el castillo, la felicidad por haber estado en un evento tan bueno, este se quedó en el hasta que se quedó dormido.

-¡Levántate Harry!, ¡ron!, ¡Fred!, ¡George!, ¡Esto es serio!-Grito el señor Weasley mientras este les agitaba bruscamente.

Harry de inmediato intuyo que era algo malo por el tono del señor Weasley, rara era la ves que este gritaba tan desesperado, casi siempre su temperamento era tranquilo y casi nada le molestaba, pero su tono detonaba mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto

Afuera solo se escuchaban gritos y un montón de gente corriendo, pero no eran celebraciones o gritos de alegría esta vez era de puro terror.

Fue a su armario en su cuarto donde tomo su chaqueta, y la caja de madera -No hay tiempo para lo demás, Harry tu varita nada más guárdala bien o la perderás- grito desde abajo el señor Weasley.

Harry tomo su varita como le indico el señor Weasley, reviso que la caja está bien guardada al igual que la varita cerro su chaqueta y bajo junto a todos. Cuando todos se encontraron abajo, el señor Weasley dio sus indicaciones -Charlie, Bill, ayudaran al ministerio, Fred y George se cuidaran de su hermana, Harry y ron se van por Hermione, percy esta con el ministro así que ya está ayudando…supongo, después de que estén con ellas vallan al bosque a la zona de trasladares ahí los esperan, con trasladares listos para irse-

Todos estaban afuera al terminar las instrucciones, enseguida Harry entro a la casa de campaña de las chicas, las encontró ya listas, aunque Hermione estaba algo pálida y muy despeinada, ginny se encontraba casi histérica.

-Tenemos que irnos, tienen sus varitas, guárdenlas bien-Dijo mientras ellas asentían.-ginny iras con Fred y George, Hermione tú estás conmigo y con Ron- tomo del brazo a Ginny y a Hermione de la mano, arrastrándolas asta afuera.

Al salir no se encontró con Ron como esperaba Incluso Fred no estaba, sino que solo estaba George.

-¿y Ron?-Pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Ha intentado entrar en la tienda, y el hechizo de protección lo tiro golpeándose la cabeza, esta inconsciente, Fred lo lleva a los trasladares-Grito George mientras tomaba a ginny y se la subía a la espalda en forma de caballito.- ¡Hay que irnos Harry!-

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, Ron se encontraba inconsciente y este tendría que cuidar solo a Hermione, no le preocupaba que él no pudiera solo, pero si tuviera a alguien más sería de gran ayuda.

Cuando Harry observo bien, se dio cuenta de que en dirección al bosque se acercaban casi media centena de hombres sin rostro, o más bien encapuchados, lanzando hechizos a todas direcciones, algunas dándole a las casas de campaña y algunas otras explotando a mitad de aire.

Enseguida encamino sus pasos hacia el bosque, seguido de Hermione, con el correr de los demás Hermione callo de bruces contra el suelo, Harry se apresuró a levantarla antes de que alguien la pisara.

-Perdón he tropezado con una raíz del árbol- dijo Hermione su voz parecía casi enojada con sigo misma, la misma que utilizaba cuando, le salía un hechizo mal o no acababa los deberes a la hora que ella quería.

-Es normal siendo tu Granger-La voz de Draco estaba justo al lado de ellos a espaldas del tronco, como una sombra.

Harry, se puso delante protegiendo a Hermione, ella le mando un insulto que hasta a le sorprendió, mientras Draco solo se reía de la escena.

-Cuida esa lengua, Granger- le respondió Malfoy, con malicia en sus ojos-Si te caes en la obscuridad y te lastimas por accidente sería muy malo-dijo Draco amenazadoramente mientras una ráfaga de encantamientos comenzaban a pasar más cerca cada vez.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hermione desafiante.

\- Van detrás de los muggles- dijo Draco señalando a Hermione con la cabeza.

-Ella es bruja idiota-contesto un ya muy enojado Harry.

-No importa, Potter, ellos reconocen a los sangre sucia-Dijo Draco observando como el grupo de mortifagos se acercaba más.

-Si lo dices una vez más Draco, te juro que te hago trizas-contesto Harry empezando a dirigiste hacia Draco.

-¡No es momento Harry hay que irnos!-Hermione tomo a Harry del brazo para que este no continuara su camino.-¡Ya hemos perdido a George y ginny si no nos damos prisa perderemos los trasladares, no son suficientes para todos Harry!- grito casi desesperada Hermione sacando de su enojo a Harry, pasándolo por preocupación por ella.

-Terminaremos esto luego Draco, ni se te ocurra no ir a Hogwarts este año, te are pagar cada vez que has herido a mi mione- grito Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Lo mismo dijo-dijo Draco riéndose-Aunque dudo que Granger salga de este bosque-

Sin decir nada comenzaron a ser empujados por la gente que seguía huyendo del lugar despavoridos. A los pocos pasos Harry, noto que mione cojeaba y por un destello verde vio el dolor en su cara,-¿¡Estas herida mione!?- grito Harry para hacerse escuchar.

-No solo es un poco de dolor, por la caída- mintió mione.

Harry se puso de espaldas a ella y se puso en posición para cargar de caballito a Hermione.-¡No hay tiempo que perder, sube!-

Hermione dudo solo un segundo, y después esta se encontraba en la espalda de Harry, el cual para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que ella no pesaba mucho, además de que este ni siquiera sentía fatiga de llevarla encima, era eso o mucha adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Al adentrarse más en el bosque, los ruidos disminuyeron, incluso solo se oían la respiración de Harry y Hermione-¿Dónde demonios estos esos trasladares?-gruño Harry mientras trataba de pasar unas enormes raíces de un árbol.

-Harry creo que hace rato las pasamos, ahora que hacemos-Pregunto Hermione suplicante.

-Tales estamos a salvo, ya estamos bastante lejos-Dijo Harry deteniéndose un poco a tomar aire y a contemplar si alguien los seguía, que para su buena suerte, winky se acercaba corriendo, raro algo que parecería que alguien le paraba el paso a cada rato.-¿Que le sucede?- se preguntó Harry, mientras este continuaba un poco más lento.

-Esta catatónica, su amo no le ha de ver dado permiso para retirarse y ha de estar teniendo problemas con eso-dijo Hermione desde atrás en su espalda.

Al pasar un rato más, decidieron parar era bastante lejos y aun así, se escuchaban pequeñas explosiones, se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol, justo al lado de un claro. Harry empezó a quitarle el zapato a Hermione la cual reacciono algo recia a tal acción quitando las manos de Harry sobre de su pie herido.

-Tengo que revisar que tan grave es mione, si es algo grave tendremos que tratarla de inmediato, sino simplemente continuaremos un poco, el tiempo y la distancia tal vez se nos acabe en minutos…O segundos-Finalizo Harry, sosteniendo su pie.

-Ok, Potter tu ganas, últimamente lo haces eso es algo molesto -Dijo Hermione con un enojo falso.

-Te prometo que si pasamos la noche, te dejare ganar todas las demás mione-Dijo Harry entre sonrisas ya que su amiga le mostro la lengua, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

No era nada grave, solo un pequeña torcedura, pero aun así no podría caminar bien por lo menos un par de horas, enseguida se sacó la chamarra, metiendo la varita al pantalón por cualquier cosa, y la caja de madera la dejo aun en esta, corto una porción de su camiseta, enseguida rasco hasta que después de un rato encontró tierra húmeda y fría, acto seguido coloco un montón de tierra en su trozo de camisa, y se la coloco en el tobillo de Hermione la cual se quejó un poco, pero al sentir el frio de la tierra suspiro.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste, primeros auxilios?, Harry-pregunto interesada Hermione.

-Cuando vives con los dursley aprendes a curarte a ti mismo. Cando llegaba de la escuela golpeado por los brabucones, siempre hacia esto el dolor aminoraba, aun así no es un remedio y tampoco baja la inflamación demasiado pero aminora el dolor-Dijo Harry indiferente hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que se sintió un poco extraño, pero agradeció a los dursley por darle una herramienta para ayudar a Hermione.

Hermione no pudo continuar con la conversación, sentía un nudo en la garganta, Harry había sido realmente maltratado por los dursley y el aun así había sobrevivido, era realmente sorprendente, era aún incómodo para ella tratar asuntos tristes con Harry.

De repente se ello unas ramitas quebrase bajo el peso de algo a lo que Harry, volteo estaba demasiado obscuro para observar lejos de aquel lugar, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que alguien se encontraba no muy lejos.

Ten cuidado, un peligro se acercaLa voz que había escuchado en su habitación resonó otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- grito Harry mientras sacaba la varita dentro de su pantalón, y giraba para encontrar a su misterioso visitante.

-¿quién está ahí?-Volvió a preguntar, como la primera vez solo el silencio.

Cuando al fin se empezó a tranquilizar una voz ronca y algo apagada, grito

\- ¡Morsmordred! - Un haz de luz salió de algún punto del bosque cruzando todo el espeso follaje hasta encontrarse, con el cielo. Acto seguido el cielo se ilumino con un verde intenso, mientras se dibujaba un enorme cráneo con la boca abierta, después de un segundo el grito de miles de personas retumbo el bosque, helando las venas a Hermione y Harry, una enorme serpiente salió de la boca de calavera y empezando a reptar en el mismo cielo, haciendo una forma rara.

-¿Quien está ahí?-grito más eufórico Harry.

-¡Harry hay que irnos! -Grito a su espalda una aterrorizada Hermione, Harry al voltear no creyó encontrarla de esa forma, su rosto estaba pálida y mostraba una verdura expresión de terror, se abrazaba con fuerza como si alguien intentara hacerle daño.

-¿Estas bien mione?-Pregunto Harry preocupado.

-¡Es su marca Harry, es la marca tenebrosa!-Gimió Hermione, tirando de el con toda su fuerza, abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana-¡Es el signo de quien tu sabes!-

-¿El que de Voldemort?-

-Valla, valla, has de ser muy valiente para llamar a mi amo así- gruño la misma voz ronca desde la espalda de Harry.-o tal vez un completo idiota-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Harry soltándose del agarre de Hermione, y al dar la vuelta el bosque estaba completamente iluminado, pero no se veía a la persona por ningún lado.

-Eso no importa Potter, lo importante es que si ahora te llevo con mi amo, este de seguro se complacería, imagínate hacer su plan mucho antes de lo previsto, seria glorioso- dijo la voz extasiada de gusto.

-¡Vete Harry!- grito Hermione desde atrás de él, a lo cual Harry la miro de reojo-¡Déjame aquí, tratare de darte algo de tiempo!-tenía los ojos llorosos, y la varita en la mano.

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?- Pregunto un Harry casi iracundo-¡Yo dejarte, prefiero morir antes!-Aun buscaba el punto donde la voz hablaba pero parecía que está cada vez estaba en diferentes lugares.

-Créeme Potter tendrás un destino peor que la muerte si no te entregas aquí y ahora-Dijo la voz mientras esta otra vez se ubicaba en otro sitio.

-¡Vamos Harry, no es momento de ser un héroe!- Hermione casi lloraba por el sobresalto y el enojo.

-Lo sé, pero que sería de mi vida sin ti, jamás me perdonaría dejarte aquí mione-Susurro Harry, mientras este estaba alerta de cualquier sonido además de él, y aun así no lograba ver nada.

-Demasiado tiempo perdido, espero estés listo - Una cuerda salido de la nada, iba directo en dirección hacia Harry, cuando sintió un gran golpe en su espalda que lo derribo, sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca y la tierra metiéndose en esta, así como la cara caliente por el golpe además de que había perdido sus lentes.

Al incorporarse a pesar de que veía borroso se encontró a Hermione, amarrada por la cuerda dando gemidos, además de que sus ojos suplicaban que Harry huyera, Harry sintió todo el enojo de su vida junto decidió acabar de una vez por todas ese asunto, apunto su varita lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de acabar, dio unos paso dispuesto a atacar, cuando una serie de pop se escucharon en círculo alrededor de él.

Casi veinte varitas le apuntaban, justo después vio a las personas que acababan de hacer su aparición, Harry solo pestañeo en lo que comprendió que el este no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar, a lo que solo se escuchó un gemido de Hermione atada, a unos metros de él y este se lanzó al suelo, seguido de casi un coro de voces.

-Desmaius-Gritaron todos a la ves

Enseguida los hechizos salieron disparados iluminando por un segundo el circulo en el que estaba Harry de un rojo carmesí, chocando todos en el centro, para luego explotar en un montón de chispas rojas, las cuales le dejaron a un Harry un poco aturdido pero lo suficientemente consiente para cubrirse con sus brazos, cuando la onda explosiva lo cubrió por completo.

-¡Alto!-Grito una voz familiar-¡Alto! que no ven, ¡Es Harry! ¡Es Harry Potter!- El señor Weasley estaba enfrente de este tratándolo de protegerlo de nuevos hechizos.

Harry sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a gatas hacia Hermione que esta seguía atada a los pies del tronco, lo cual provoco un par de gritos y algunos inclusos lanzaron más hechizos, los cuales fueron repelidos por el señor Weasley, cuando al fin logro llego a Hermione, se dieron cuenta a que quería hacer, este la tomo entre sus brazos dispuesto a protegerla de algún hechizo.

-¡Apártate Arthur!- grito una voz tenebrosa pero asustada, era la del señor Crouch, su vos a Harry le pareció extrañamente molesta, y a la luz verde que aun cubría el bosque su expresión mostraba un rostro lleno de rabia.

-¿Quién de ustedes lo ha hecho?-Grito bruscamente, dando pasos firmes en dirección a Harry y Hermione-¿Quién de usted lo ha hecho?, ¿Quién invoco la marca tenebrosa?- casi rugió esta ves.

-¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!- Grito Harry, estaba cansado de que nadie hiciera algo por Hermione- ¿por qué en lugar de ayudarnos están atacándonos?-aun sentía el sabor a hierro que deja la sangre en la boca, pero aun así no paro ni un segundo a escupir la sangre.

-¡No mienta señor Potter!-Se acercó tanto que la varita tocaba la frente de Harry, por tenerlo tan cerca vio bien como sus ojos parecían de loco buscando algo que nunca encontraría-¡Los encontramos en el lugar del crimen!-

-¡Barry...!-gritaron varios autores al mismo tiempo

-¡Son solo niños, solo si estos conocieran el hechizo y si "quien tu sabes" los ha marcado, podrían convocar la marca tenebrosa-dijo una bruja vestida solo con una bata de dormir.

-De ¿dónde ha salido la marca?-Pregunto el señor Weasley, que se acercó apartando la varita de Crouch-No tenemos tiempo Harry ¿De dónde?-

-No lo sé, solo se escuchó un hechizo y luego el haz de luz, después la calavera, nunca vimos a nadie-Dijo Harry mientras este trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberar a Hermione.- ¿por favor alguien que me ayude?-Grito Harry desesperado.

-¡No te creo!- grito coach-De seguro la invocaste y como ella te vio la amaraste para que no te atacara o no Potter- de rabia escupía saliva a todos lados.

-¡No sea idiota, si quisiera eso, no trataría de liberarla!-Grito con ira Harry-¡Por merlín, alguien ayúdela!-Pido suplicante a alguno de los autores.

Un autor que tenía el pelo despeinado y una cortada en su mejilla, alzo su varita y grito- finite incatatem- acto seguido las cuerdas desaparecieron, dejando a Hermione dar un largo suspiro.

-Y bien ahora veamos que tiene que decir la señorita-Dijo la bruja de la bata.

-¡Es cierto todo lo dicho por Harry es cierto!. Alguien trato de llevárselo, pero lo empuje para que este se liberara del hechizo, pero en el proceso termine yo atada-Chillo Hermione, que se paró enseguida, y protegió a Harry con los brazos de todos aquellos que apuntaban aun con sus varitas.

Harry trato de incorporarse para calmar los ánimos, pero al hacer esto sintió un leve mareo, el cual trastabillo y de nuevo callo de bruces contra el suelo, los hechizos aturdidores no le habían dado pero la explosión fue suficiente para evitar que se levantara.

-¡Es suficiente Bart... ¡-grito la voz del autor que libero a Hermione- Son pruebas más que suficientes, además que Parsy tiene razón, ninguno de los dos puede invocarla si no son seguidores de quien tu sabes-

-Además es Harry Potter, él lo detuvo hace 13 años. Si quien tu sabes lo quisiera seria…muerto-dijo Pansy sobándose el cuello.

-Y ya es tarde de seguro el culpable acaba de huir en el tiempo que hemos perdido- dijo el mago mientras se dirigía a Hermione y le daba una botellita con un líquido extraño -Dale esto de seguro los hechizos no le dieron pero la explosión fue demasiado fuerte-

Hermione tomo la botella sin dudarlo, luego ayudo a Harry a sentarse, mientras los autores se reunían para hacer un nuevo plan, el señor coach solo se dedicaba a mirarlo acusadoramente. Tomo la botella, tenía un sabor a menta y chocolate, un calor subió por su cuerpo hasta dejarlo casi lo suficientemente bien para seguir las acalorada discusión.

-Hay que ir de regreso, esos mortífagos han de estar aun asiendo de las suyas, espero capturemos algunos-Dijo Crouch, apunto su varita al cielo-deletreas- La calavera se desvaneció en una voluta de humo.

Después desaparecieron todos con un pop, menos el señor Weasley que se dirigió a ellos y les echo una hojeada, solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Quédense aquí, no se muevan. Más adelante tendré algunas preguntas para ustedes, ya termino todo. En un par de minutos enviare a Charlie o Bill, por ustedes- se agacho y recogió algo que a Harry no le vio forma hasta que se los tendió a este, eran sus anteojos todos rotos además de que les hacía falta parte del cristal.

Harry las tomo, aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero savia que ahora solo tenía tiempo para algunas.- ¿Ron está bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado en el campamento?, ¿Llegaron todos a los trasladares?- Pregunto mientras el señor Weasley se levantaba y se separaba un poco de ellos.

-Sí, Ron está bien Ginny lo está cuidando, con respecto al campamento esta echo un desastre y la mayoría llego a los trasladares antes que fuera atacado el punto de desaparición, solo un par de cientos siguen en el bosque-dijo justo después se escuchó un pop y este desapareció.

Después de un rato sin decir nada, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry este solo observaba sus lentes destruidos, a lo cual Hermione saco su varita y dijo -óculos reparo-, las gafas estaban bien nuevamente.

-¿por qué me protegiste?-Salió de la boca de Harry sin pensar.

-¿De qué?-pregunto Hermione confundida.

-De el hechizo -Harry no podía verla a los ojos, había prometido protegerla y aun así había fallado.

-Tú lo dijiste no, que sería de mi vida sin ti, jamás me perdonaría que te secuestraran frente a mí- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la cara de Harry y la levantaba, tomo las gafas se las coloco, -Además, casi te desfiguro la cara Harry, te deje muy mal parado- su vos fue algo apenada.

Solo hasta ese momento Harry, reparo en que la cara de Hermione tenía un pequeño golpe debajo de su ojo izquierdo además de que por la comisura de su boca se mostraba marcas rojas de la atadura de la cuerda, este sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto sus manos hasta las líneas rojas, rosando su labios por un segundo, esto provocó una pequeña descarga en Hermione, pero al llegar a sus mejillas ella tomo su mano y la acaricio.

-Lo siento, no debería pasar esto, tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto y mírate protegiendo a un tonto que ni siquiera se puede defender el solo-Harry no podía continuar viendo a Hermione, sentía demasiada vergüenza para seguir observando los destrozos que le había provocado.

-Harry, no eres el culpable. Y si estoy en esto es porque yo así lo quiero, yo quiero estar junto a ti, no podría dejarte solo nunca además Harry si el hechizo hubiera sido para mí estoy segura que tu hubieras echo lo mismo. La culpable fui yo si no me hubiera caído en aquel árbol, podríamos haber llegado a los trasladares y no pasaría nada de esto, yo... yo... lo siento Harry de verdad-Hermione levanto una vez más la cara de Harry esta ves tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su vos sonaba triste, Harry no soportaba verla en ese estado, no podía ver que ella se culpara por algo que no tenía nada que ver.

Cuando la primera lagrima de Hermione empezó a caer de ella, este tomo su rostro para impedir que escondiera su cara, él sabía bien que no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y el que llorara, así que la miro a los ojos con ese color ámbar tan profundo, y enseguida se acercó a su rostro, tanto que su respiración golpeaba en la cara de Harry, sus labios tocaron los de ella, sintió una descarga que le cruzo el cuerpo no paraba se sintió tan bien, pero cuando ella no correspondió, su corazón dio un vuelco se preguntó si era lo correcto, solo tal vez ella lo veía como a un hermano pero cuando se empezó a separar ella, Hermione le paso los abrazos por la nuca y trayéndolo de nuevo a ella para continuar el beso, fue dulce al principio, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo se volvió un poco más pasional, cuando al fin pararon por un poco de aire, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y supuso que el tenía una igual, nada en ese momento se la podría quitar incluso el horrible bosque que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-mione, me...me...-Porque rayos no podía decirlo sin tartamudear, como es que hace años se enfrentó a Voldemort sin siquiera chistar, pero ante la persona que le gusta, no podía decir 2 palabras simples, pero se armó de valor, recordando que aquel beso.-Me gustas mucho Hermione Granger, de verdad yme gustaría que fueras mi novia ¿Qui…qui…quieres ser mi novia?- Las palabras salieron tan lentas que se preguntó si el mensaje llegaba a ella correctamente.

Hermione se colocó las manos en la boca, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, cada palabra que Harry había pronunciado le lleno de alegría, cuando este le pidió que fuera su novia ella no lo creía -si- salió de ella feliz, aunque Harry tenía el labio partido, una mejilla morada, el cabello más enmarañado que en toda su vida, y toda la ropa llena de tierra y pasto, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

Harry no lo creía apenas hace un día se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su mejor amiga y ahora ella era su novia, era la persona con más suerte en el mundo por tener la su lado.

-Creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto Harry- Dijo Hermione mientras esta se acurrucaba en el pecho de Harry-y no es que no quiera que nadie se entere es más quisiera gritárselo a todos, pero estoy segura que habrá muchas cosas que afrontemos de hoy en adelante Harry, demasiados peligros, demasiadas personas juzgándonos y por ahora solo quisiera disfrutar de tu compañía, disfrutar de ti Harry-

Harry solo le acaricio la larga cabellera -Tienes razón-Dijo Harry mientras levantaba su rostro y la miraba a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos-Pero no creas que será fácil para mi ver como los demás te miran, ver como todos pensaran que estas disponible, cuando tú ya tienes a alguien, cuando yo ya soy todo tuyo-

-De que hablas Harry todos me ven como bicho raro, además de que a mí también me costara ver a todas esas locas fan tuyas, ir detrás de ti y yo sin poder hacer nada para decirles que tú ya tienes novia, que tú de entre tantas por ahí, me escogiste a mí, jamás pensé que sintiera esto por ti y menos que tú lo sintieras por mi Harry, de verdad que es un sueño para mí pero aún no se lo diremos a nadie ok- dijo Hermione mientras esta pagaba su frente a la de Harry y le susurraba con la voz más dulce que encontró.

-Te prometí que ganarías todas las peleas no, y la cumpliré mi mione-Dijo Harry dándole un beso fugas, sacándole una sonrisa a Hermione-Pero hay alguien que se dará cuenta y que este nos da su apoyo al completo-

-¿quién?-Dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.

-Ron, él se dio cuenta que me gustabas incluso antes de que yo lo supiera, creo que él se dará cuenta de inmediato. ¿No crees que le podemos decir?-Dijo Harry acariciando una vez más las mejillas de Hermione.

-Deberás Harry,… está bien le diremos, confió en el mucho pero a veces es un bocazas-Dijo Hermione

Durante un solo rato se miraron simplemente, dándose pequeñas sonrisas hasta que se escuchó un pop a lado de ellos, saltando y separándose un poco para disimular.

-Listos chicos hay que caminar mucho, al parecer se alejaron bastantes ya todo se calmó hay que estar de regreso dentro de poco-Dijo Charlie a Asus espalda que aparecer no había notado nada al llegar.

-¿atraparon algunos mortíferos?-pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse, el tobillo todavía le dolía, Charlie hiso un mueca de disgusto.

-Esa maldita cosa lo echo a perder, en cuanto apareció en el cielo, los mortíferos echaron a correr, muchos inclusos parecían horrorizados, a tal punto que se llevaron varias heridas pero nada más, para nuestra desgracia ninguno está en control del ministerio-Charlie miro en dirección donde se veía el humo.

-mione será mejor que te lleve otra vez, aun no estás bien-Dijo Harry al notar que ella un cojeaba un poco.

-Si gustas yo te llevo-Se ofreció Charlie

-No está realmente bien-Dijo Hermione avergonzada, más que nada porque esperaba que algún día Harry la cargara como antes, pero al ver que la oportunidad se le dio tan pronto, se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Claro que no mione, si te lastimas mas no podremos llegar rápido, así será mejor-Harry recogió la chamarra del pido ya que esta seguía en el lugar junto al tronco, se la paso por los hombros a Hermione y se puso en frente dándole la espalda para que esta subiera sin ninguna objeción.

-Sera mejor que yo la lleve Harry, tú ya estas bastante mal-Comento Charlie.

-Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella-Harry solo le dedico una sonrisa a Charlie, dándole a entender que este no se echaría para atrás

-Bien, pero si ya no puedes me avisas Harry y te relevo- comenzó a caminar un poco tomando un tiempo para que Hermione estuviera bien posicionada en Harry.

-Gracias, novio mío-le susurro Hermione al oído, cuando estuvo a caballito encima de Harry, dándole un beso en el cuello, provocándole a Harry un cosquilleo que noto esta.

\- De nada, novia mía- susurro también para que Charlie no los escuchara.

Mientras caminaban, Charlie estaba callado, se veía agotado, seguramente por estar persiguiendo a los mortífagos así que todo el camino estuvieron callados, hasta que escucho como la respiración de Hermione se hiso un poco más ligera y esta comenzó a roncar un poco, casi empezaba a amanecer y esta de seguro estaba agotadísima.

Al llegar al campamento, estaba tranquilo, pero completamente desértico, solo quedaban unos cuantos magos al rededor seguramente autores, también vio al señor Weasley, a lo lejos vio que tenía un corte en el mentón, además de varios moretones esparcidos en toda la cara.

Al llegar hasta el, Charlie abrazo a su padre y el señor Weasley se quejó un poco-Gracias a merlín todos están bien, Charlie deberías tener más cuidado casi me rompes otra costilla- dijo el señor Weasley mientras sonreía a todos.

-Aquí están, este es su trasladar-Dijo un mago barbudo y con mala cara, a pesar de tenía la misma apariencia del señor Weasley de haber estado en batalla estirándoles una llanta vieja.

-Es seguro si llevo a Hermione, así, ¿quisiera que durmiera un poco más?- Pregunto Harry, para saber si tenía que despertarla.

-Mientras al llegar no te caigas ella ni siquiera lo sentirá Harry-Dijo Charlie mientras este tomaba la llanta.

-Si será mejor que duerma un poco más-Finalizo el señor Weasley

Tomando también la llanta, enseguida Harry la tomo y unos segundos después los llevo a la vieja colina en la que la anterior mañana se habían ido, cuando llegaron, sintió de nuevo una fuerza que casi lo avienta nuevamente, pero al tener a Hermione a su espalda este se obligó a sí mismo a aguantar su peso y el de ella, lográndolo apenas.

Cuando soltaron por fin la llanta, Harry se dio cuenta que se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Bill.

-¿Están bien, todos?-pregunto Bill, siendo el primero en que llego, tomando lugar junto a su padre, seguido de Fred y George, pero viendo a Hermione.

-Casi me muero de preocupación cuando me di cuenta que no estaban cerca Harry- dijo Fred, agitándole un poco el cabello a Harry, un gesto nuevo de parte de él.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa ver llegar a mi hermano y hermana, sin ti y Hermione casi le pego por perderlos-Dijo George aliviando un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti Harry, yo casi mato a mi hermano-Dijo ginny que se acercó al final, pegándose a Harry tanto que casi lo tira junto a Hermione.

-Ginny, vas a tirar a Hermione- gruño Harry, pensó que si Hermione veía ese acto esta se enojaría con el mucho.

Ginny se retiró un poco evaluando a Hermione-¿Esta bien Hermione?, parece algo golpeada- estas palabras hirieron a Harry, si él fuera un poco más fuerte ella no estaría en esa situación.

Mientras este se recriminaba llego ron el cual, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿pero, que hice?-Dijo Harry algo asustado y enojado.

-Eso es porque no me avisaste del hechizo protector, además de que me dieron una enorme preocupación toda la noche, ¿pues qué hicieron toda la noche?- ron se veía realmente agotado, además de que este tenía cara de preocupación.

-No pasó nada ron, Hermione solo duerme...-dijo Harry sintiendo como se empezaba a mover Hermione en su espalda.-Bueno dormía-bajando poco a poco a Hermione hasta que esta se posó en el suelo.

-¿Donde?, ¿cómo?, ¿qué?- Hermione veía a todos y para todos lados, Harry le sonrió, a pesar de estar tan desaliñada a él le seguía pareciendo hermosa.

-Si, completaras alguna pregunta, te podríamos contestar- dijo ron tratando de ella se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo simples cuestionamientos.

-Lo siento Ronald, pero imagínate que te llevan por un largo bosque de noches y despiertas en una ladera con todos viento te como si estuvieras muerto, es algo que te desconcierta-Dijo Hermione irritada, levantándose con un poco de dificultad, casi por un instante Harry se le ocurrió tomarla de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse, pero este se limitó a darle una mano y apoyarla en su hombro.

-Lo siento, Hermione pero imagínate, salir expulsado de una tienda de campaña golpearte y despertar en una ladera con la cara de tus hermanos, casi dándote a tender que tus amigos han muerto-Dijo ron algo sarcástico.

-Nosotros no te dimos a entender eso, nosotros dijimos que perdimos a Harry y Hermione, tú te pusiste a llorar por pensar que estaban muertos- Dijo George mientras, ron se ponía rojo.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos a casa chicos, hay que descansar además de que estas pláticas pueden esperar a más tarde ya que todos estemos comidos y descansados-Dijo el señor Weasley, mientras este se encaminaba a la madriguera.

Casi todo el camino nadie dijo nada, a excepción de Hermione que debes en cuando se quejaba de su pie, al llegar a la madriguera la señora Weasley estaba esperándolos en el patio, cuando lo vio cerca se apresuró a abrir la puerta y darles paso a todos, sobre todo a Harry que ayudaba a Hermione a caminar.

-¡Gracias a merlín, gracias a merlín!-

La señora Weasley, que evidentemente se había enterado del altercado, fue hasta la cocina y trajo consigo un par de brebajes, además de algunas otras cosas, como sabanas, alguna ropa para cambiarse, también una charola de cosas para comer, además de que el periódico de el profeta estaba en su mano.

-¡Arthur no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, de verdad creí que nunca regresarían!- Echando las manos al cuello de su marido, él le sonreía y di un beso fugas

-Estamos bien molly, tus hijos fueron de los más bravos en batalla-

Harry tomo el periódico que se le había caído a la señora Weasley y este leyó el titular "Terror En los Mundiales" con una fotografía de la marca tenebrosa, toma casi desde el campamento.

-¡Gracias a dios que todos están vivos!-Dijo la señora viendo a cada uno de los presentes, hasta que reparo en Harry, él estaba echo un desastre aun entre los golpes y el labio partido, no savia si se vería tan bien como pensaba, luego vio a Hermione que estaba en la misma situación.

-¡Por Merlín, que es lo que les ha pasado, Harry cariño, parecen que les…-Empezó la señora Weasley a lo que Harry termino.

-Nos hubieran dado una paliza unos cuantos mortífagos, pues no a decir verdad fueron unos veinte aurores-Dijo Harry, mientras este sentaba a Hermione y empezaba a revisar su tobillo.

-¡Por dios santo Arthur como que a Harry lo atacaron aurores!- dijo molesta, por la información de Harry.

-Bueno es que Crouch, pensó que Harry había convocado la marca tenebrosa, por poco y le caen 20 hechizos aturdidores, al mismo tiempo, te imaginas 20. Está bien gracias a sus habilidades-Dijo el señor Weasley mientras este le palmeaba la espalda.- Claro que los detuve a tiempo de que siguieran molly, pero aun así estos seguían asustados por la marca- repuso el señor Weasley al ver a su mujer roja de rabia.

-y a ¿Hermione que le paso?, ella no puede ni dar un paso, además de que esta echa una pena-Dijo la señora Weasley tratando de descifrar todo.

-Fue mi culpa- Dijo Harry, mientras retiraba este buscaba entre las botellas alguna que le sirviera, mostrándosela a Hermione mientras esta negaba si serbia o no.

-¿Como que fue tu culpa Harry?-Dijeron varios voces al mismo tiempo, con casi 10 pares de ojos viéndolo.

-Hermione me protegió de un hechizo de amare, en lugar de darme a mí, ella termino atada- Dijo Harry mientras inspeccionaba una pequeña botella color verde que acto seguido se lo mostro a Hermione y ella tomo las manos de Harry mientras se la acariciaba.

-Claro que no es tu culpa Harry, ya te lo he dicho- le regaño Hermione, mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que nos perdimos mucho- dijo Fred sentándose a lado de donde Charlie se había puesto.

-Por pospuesto, Harry siendo el malo de la historia eso sería algo nuevo ¿no?-dijo Fred siguiendo a su hermano y tomando el otro lado de Charlie que cada vez se veía más dormido.

-Sera mejor que cuenten toda la historia o si no nunca terminaremos esta charla- dijo el señor Weasley tomando un vaso lleno de algo que le tendió la señora Weasley.

Así que Harry se puso a explicar desde que el había entrado a la tienda de acampar de las chicas, Algunas partes decidió dejarlas para él y Hermione nada más, además de que ella agregaba de ves en cuando ciertos detalles que a Harry le hacían falta, cuando llegaron a la parte donde Harry, era atacado por aurores y perdía que alguien ayudara a Hermione, estos callaron ciertos aspectos, que tal vez solo sabría el señor Weasley, Harry sintió unas enormes ganas de contarles que él ahora era novio de Hermione, pero tuvo que contenerse cuando ella dijo que habían simplemente esperado a Charlie. Durante el transcurso del relato Harry, encontró la poción indicada para Hermione y la tomo, al poco tiempo su tobillo estaba como nuevo, incluso fue a la cocina por un poco de té para todos.

Casi todos cabeceaban, al terminar el relato excepto Hermione la cual, había dormido por lo menos un rato.

-Bueno chicos, ya paso todo, así que es hora de ir a dormir un poco-Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras esta terminaba de recoger todo y cada uno se iba a las diferentes habitaciones ya predestinadas.

Todos empezaron a subir la señora Weasley se fue a la cocina y el señor Weasley la siguió, Harry antes de subir le echo un vistazo a Hermione y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se acercó y le dio un leve beso.

-Duerme bien, mione-dijo Harry sonriéndole, ella le paso la chamarra por los hombros le dio otro beso- Soñare contigo-contesto para después continuar subiendo ya que si no lo hacia ginny no tardaría en buscarla, pero tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

-¡ok, eso es nuevo! Muy esperado pero nuevo-Escucho la voz de ron desde la puerta que daba a la pequeña cocina, había ido por un pequeño aperitivo cuando descubrió a Harry con los labios sobre Hermione.

-A ron, me has dado un susto de muerte-Dijo Harry dándole una enorme sonrisa que se había aguantado desde que Charlie los busco en que bosque.

-Así que todo va viento en popa, ¿no Harry?-dijo ron mientras subían a su habitación.

-Si a decir verdad, aunque aún queremos que sea un secreto, no sabremos si aquel tipo que nos atacó aun siga por ahí vigilándonos, también me preocupa Voldemort si se entera tal vez la ataque-Dijo Harry mientras cruzaban la puerta, encontrando a un Fred en pijama y dormido, y aun George con la misma ropa roncando.

-Ya después me contaran todo es hora de dormir Harry, te ves tan bien como myrtle la llorona-Se rieron un poco acto seguido, Harry guardo su varita en el baúl que aún estaba en esa habitación, también la caja de madera, para su sorpresa tenia los monoculares enrollados en una bolsa de su chaqueta, la cual los saco, el botón de gravar seguía en marcha se preguntó cuánto habría grabado de aquella noche y si este podría revisar lo que paso a través de la función jugada a jugada.

Los pauso, los guardo justo con la caja de madera, bostezo un poco mientras revisaba el pequeño reloj que había en la habitación apenas daban cuarto para las 6 y al darse vuelta con su ropa de dormir, este vio a un ron dormido como piedra, el decidió irse a dormir también después se preocuparía por cada cosa que paso la noche, aunque algo era seguro en ese momento era el más feliz de su vida a pesar de todo.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic, de verdad cualquier consejo puedes dejarlo.

Tal vez no sea demasiado romántico o poco, no sé, cualquier opinión es bienvenida. En la siguiente parte será un capítulo importante, secretos, verdades y sobretodo el comienzo de una historia de verdad diferente.


	7. Capitulo 7- Pasado descocido, futuro

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J.

En el trascurso del relato encontraran los () con algún numero dentro en estos podrán ver la información de aquí abajo como explicación. Si les gusta decirme para ponerlo nuevamente, quitarlo definitivamente o bajarlo al final.

(1) Priscob es un tipo de duende muy invocado por los creyentes ya que, según se cree, tienen el poder mágico de conceder cualquier tipo de deseo aunque es muy difícil de encontrar.

(2)... los puntos es la pausa que deja priscob para respirar.

(3)No me invente el nombre

Espero les guste.

Capítulo 7.- Pasado desconocido, futuro incierto.

Harry despertó ya muy tarde, eran la 12:00 cuando por fin se desperezo vio que ninguno de los 3 hermanos se encontraba en la habitación, se vistió lo mejor que pudo ya que seguía sin ropa alguna que le quedara bien, tomando la caja de madera, su varita, incluso las cartas de sus padre, dejando los omniculares en su lugar.

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontró, al señor Wesley comiendo, junto a Hermione y Ginny, todos le dieron los buenos días y tomo un asiento junto a Hermione. Ella se veía mejor que en la mañana, su mejilla ya no tenía el moretón, las marcas en el lugar donde el hechizo le hizo daño estaba completamente curados, se veía mejor ante los ojos de Harry aunque era la misma de siempre, aunque su pelo aun seguía estando un poco enmarañado, pero eso solo hiso que este la quisiera más.

-¿Y donde están todos los demás?-dijo Harry tomando una tostada, ya que era la primera vez en el día en comer algo que no fuera tierra o sangre.

-Charlie, Percy y Bill han ido a trabajar-dijo Ginny vaciando un poco de jugo que había en una jarra y pasándoselo a Harry, -Fred, George y Ron los mando mamá a que vieran si los Loovegod estaban bien, además de percatarse si necesitan algo, son gente rara, al parecer llegaron antes que nosotros y pasaron por aquí a ver si mama necesitaba ayuda en algo, pero como no estábamos, solo la preocuparon mas.-

-Yo también me iré pronto en cuanto Molly regrese, supongo ustedes dos irán al callejón Diagon ¿no?-Dijo el señor Wesley que también estaba sirviéndose una enorme porción de algo parecido a Hotcakes pero algo coloridos.

-sí, somos los únicos que no tienen sus cosas de Hogwarts, además de que Harry pasara a Gringotts casi se termina su dinero en la copa- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano del Harry por debajo de la mesa, este se la acaricio con el pulgar.

-¿Cree que nos atiendan después de todo lo de ayer?-Pregunto Harry mientras tomaba un trajo del jugo que le dio ginny.

-Claro que si Harry los duendes, son de los mas trabajadores, desde que se fundó Gringotts nunca han dejado de trabajar incluso durante las eras de magos obscuros-Se levantó y fue junto a la chimenea observando la pequeña bolsa que estaba encima-Ya no tenemos demasiados polvos flu, podrían pasar a comprar unos pocos cuando este en el callejón, les daré unos 4 galeones- acercándoles el dinero a lo cual Harry los aparto con la mano,

-Yo los comprare no se preocupe además de que los utilizare, no puedo abusar de usted-Dijo Harry, aunque la verdad primero que todo irán a Gringotts, ya que la bolsita con unos 50 galeones se habían perdido en la tienda de campaña.

-Harry de verdad, no es necesario-Empezó el señor Wesley.

-Yo también pagare algunos, he ahorrado un poco y aquí tengo algunos galeones, también he hecho viajes en su red flu así que permítanos pagar esta vez, por favor señor Wesley-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una bolsita con algunos galeones dentro, Harry suponía unos 15 a 20 más o menos que era lo que el había dejado para que ella lo gastara, enseguida se alegró de que Hermione fuera tan lista, mientras el solo tomo lo que le importaba, ella había pensado en todo.

-Bueno, pero solo unos pocos, no necesitamos mucho, los mayores pueden desaparecerse, así que es poco común ocúpalo -mintió ya que no quería que ellos gastaran mucho en los polvos.

-Creo que nos iremos ahora, ya que si nos vamos más tarde, llegaremos muy tarde y tal vez la señora Wesley se preocupe-Dijo Harry terminando su último Hotcake colorido que este le supo a arándanos, estaba delicioso.

-Si, será lo mejor-dijo el señor Wesley dándole unas palmaditas a Harry.

-¿Pedo ir con ellos papá?-Dijo Ginny en tono de súplica.

-No, cariño, si van los tres de seguro se meterían en todas las tiendas del callejón. Además irán a Gringotts ahí los tramites, son personales, no creo que dejen entrar a ninguna de ustedes dos, será mejor que Hermione continúe con las compras mientras Harry está dentro- Finalizo el señor Wesley.

-Bueno señor Wesley lo vemos en la noche- Enseguida Harry tomo a Hermione y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo uno polvos flu, y los vertió sobre el fuego.

-Es hora de irnos-Dijo Harry mientras se metía en la chimenea y decía -Diagon- enseguida apareció del otro lado en la chimenea del caldero chorreante y espero a que Hermione le siguiera, no tardo ni un minuto en que apareciera. Le sacudió el hollín de su cara y se adentraron a la taberna, mientras estos caminaban un montón de magos se le acercaron a Harry, algunos saludándolo, otros casi derivándolo para que les diera un simple saludo, les molesto mucho que apartaran a Hermione todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás, estaban solo los dos, Harry no espero un solo minuto más tomo a Hermione de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella estaba sorprendida, pero paso las manos por su cuello y Harry la beso, un beso dulce, después de unos segundos Harry se separó-De verdad te necesitaba mione, estaba casi al borde de la locura-

-No seas tonto Harry, aunque a decir verdad yo también quería que me dieras un beso-dijo mientras esta le daba otro beso en la nariz.

-De verdad, creo que necesitaremos la capa de invisibilidad más seguida, ahora entiendo cuando la carta decía "ocúpala bien", se refería a esto-Harry estaba a punto de darle otro beso, pero la entrada empezó a abrirse, se separaron de inmediato y trataron de parecer normales.

Entraron apresurados al callejón Diagon, tomados de la mano, mientras estos se sentarían acalorados, por los magos que entraron tan de repente.

Caminaron sin descanso asta, la entrada principal de Gringotts, donde relucían los pilares blancos, y portentosos, Harry condujo a Hermione dentro donde estaba los grandes pilares, cientos de duendes iban y venían en dos grandes y largas filas de mesas, se oían sellos golpear el papel, plumas escribiendo, además del constantes voces de estos.

Harry camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el podio del duende que se encargaba de los asuntos que llegaran a Gringotts, Harry se acercó y hablo fuerte pero educadamente como le enseño Hagrid la primera vez.-Soy Harry Potter, vengo a ver un asunto correspondiente a mi familia-

-Muy bien señor Potter, ¿a qué se refiere?-Dijo el duende acercándose al filo del gran podio, Harry no supo cómo decirle lo de las cartas, pero Hermione se llevó las manos al cuello, quitándose el collar que contenía el anillo, mientras ella hacia esta acción, Harry se dio cuenta que le habían quedado las cadenas incrustada, supuso que cuando las cuerdas la ataron estas apretaron el collar dejando aquellas marcas, ella le paso de inmediato el collar a Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hablo de esto-Dijo Harry alzando el anillo para mostrárselo, como si el mismísimo Merlín estuviera delante del quedo atónito, no podía pronunciar palabra solo pudo observar a Harry luego a Hermione.

-Bien… señor Potter, tendrá que seguirme-Dijo el duende, el cual se paró del asiento y empezó a caminar, era muy raro que él se levantara para atender a alguien por lo general siempre llamaba a algún otro duende y este completaba la acción dicha.

Caminaron por un pasillo enorme incluso parecía mucho mayor que la altura del banco, tardaron casi 10 minutos en llegar, los pasillos parecían un laberinto incluso Harry pensó que si tenían que regresar el solo se perdería y tal vez jamás encontraría la salida.

Al llegar a una puerta suficientemente grande para entrar apenas pasaran Harry y Hermione-Señorita...-espero a que Hermione contestara.

-Granger-contesto ella.

-Señorita Granger, si desea esperar aquí hay un asiento y un par de revistas o libros si prefiere- dijo el duende, apareciendo un sillón y una mesita con diferentes revistas libros incluso había una café que humeaba.

-Ella puede escuchar todo lo que me digan, es ciento por ciento de mi total confianza, así que si no es total mente necesario desearía que ella pasara con migo-Harry temía que eso desde lo que dijo el señor Wesley, pero supuso que si él le daba total permiso a Hermione podría entrar.

El duende observo a Hermione, de pies a cabeza examinando si ella podría entrar -Si usted quiere, pero le advierto mi señor que aquí se dirán cosas que incluso al mismo ministerio jamás se le han dicho es más, todo el mundo mágico ignora esto, Son secretos que ni Ragnok nuestro líder de la nación duende conoce- Mientras desaparecía lo que el había convocado.

Harry estaba atónito como era posible que ese objeto fuera algo que ni siquiera el mismo ministerio tuviera idea el mundo mágico.

-Ella es de mi entera confianza- Dijo Harry firme en su decisión.

-Muy bien señor Potter, aquí adentro se encuentra nuestros secretos más antiguos, tan antiguos que ni siquiera has sido escuchados en un milenio sin contar que hace más de 13 años cuando sus padres aparecieron de la misma forma que ustedes, tarde varias horas en averiguar qué es lo que era ese anillo y cuando al fin lo encontré, los deje aquí, eso fue todo y supongo que esta vez no será diferente- Paso una mano por la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par, revelando un pasillo completamente blanco.

-De aquí en adelante, ustedes están por su cuenta-dijo el duende, mientras este los veía cruzar la puerta, después de unos segundos la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-Espero que de regreso el este, si no terminaremos perdidos en este laberinto-Dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se reía.

-No creo pero yo recuerdo el camino-Dijo Hermione, mientras esta le daba una sonrisa angelical.

-¿Que haría sin ti mione?, de verdad que eres la mejor novia del mundo-Dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso.

-Ya Harry esto es serio, además si no estuviera de seguro terminarías por crear un caos antes de que te echen del banco- Dijo Hermione mientras él le enseñaba la lengua como si este fuera un niño.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, estaba un habitación completamente limpia y dos duendes se acercaron,-Muestren sus intenciones-Gruño una de las duendes, a lo que Harry solo mostro el collar con el anillo.

-Ha, bien, bien, él está despierto en este momento, así que no traten de agitarlo mucho bien- Enseguida apareció una cama con un duende tan viejo duende, estaba conectado a un montón de máquinas que pitaban dando sus signos e incluso algunas rayos mágicos salían de estas para terminar en el viejo duende.

Harry se acercó con cautela, dos sillas aparecieron a lado de la cama.

-Acércate muchacho, veo que traes algo especial contigo-Dijo el duende, su voz sonaba áspera y ya cansada, hablaba lento y con una profundidad increíble.-Señorita no se quede atrás, puedo sentir una gran conexión entre ustedes, tal vez no pueda ver, pero estoy seguro que esto es especial.- El duende tenía los ojos completamente en blanco y al observarlo bien se dio cuenta de que tenía una enorme barba que terminaba callándose de la cama así como su piel denotaba más arugas de las normales para un duende viejo.

Hermione que se quedó parada a cierta distancia al entrar a la puerta pero al escuchar lo dicho por el viejo duende ella se acercó lentamente, poniéndose junto a Harry.-Mi nombre es Harry...-Empezó a hablar pero el duende continuo.

-Lose, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, mi nombre es Priscob(1), soy solo un viejo duende nada más, sin en cambio con el paso de los siglos he visto tantas cosas que mis ojos han dejado de ver, pero mi magia...(2) me dio diferentes capacidades, una de ellas es regalar un deseo a cualquier persona, claro mientras esta no inflija las leyes mágicas,- Continuo lentamente pero firme -Pero tomen asiento aún hay mucho que hablar y ustedes han pasado mucho durante estos días- El duende cada vez tenía una voz más dulce incluso al grado de que a Harry le dieron ganas de decirle abuelo.

-Tengo este anillo, me lo pasaron mis padres. ¿Qué es? y ¿Cómo me ayudara en la futura pelea con vol...Quien usted sabe?-Dijo Harry mientras le tendía el anillo al duende.

Este negó con la cabeza mientras el anillo se lo acercaba y levanto la mano cerro la mano de Harry, lo hiso tan lentamente que Harry pensó que por su culpa terminaría realmente fatigado, se regañó a si mismo por su imprudencia.

-No mi niño, este objeto no lo puede tener ninguna criatura mágica, incluso algunos magos jamás deben tenerlo... Tu padre no lo pudo ocupar, vino aquí hace mucho, me pidió que le ayudara a derrotar a Valdemoro y si Harry a mí no me da miedo el nombre. Así que dilo tranquilamente,... lamentablemente el no podría derrotarlo mucho menos ocupar el anillo, eso casi lo destrozo, pensar que su hijo tendría que pelear contra un mago tenebroso, termino pidiéndome que le diera pistas para derrotarlo así que se las di, supongo que aún no has puesto esa gota de sangre no Harry,... cuando lo hagas tu camino se iluminara... en cuenta a la pequeña caja puedes ocuparla ahora.-

Claro que Harry, escucho cada palabra y se sentía feliz otra vez sus padres le demostraban amor y al mismo tiempo. Sin en cambio se sorprendió que Priscob supiera sobre la caja de madera la carta con el circulo donde debía poner su sangre, aun así la saco y acto seguido desprendió el anillo del collar el cual se lo puso de nuevo en el cuello, puso el anillo en la cerradura de la caja, emitió un color dorado, al abrirse se encontró con tres anillos uno de plata con un grabados hermosos, y otro de oro con los mismos grabados que el anillo de plata. EL Tercero estaba en la parte inferior de la caja se encontraba un anillo igual al que abrió la caja pero este era plata con un zafiro resplandeciente su luz azul era infinitamente maravilloso.

-Pero ¿qué es esto?, ¿Por qué anillos?-Dijo Harry tomando el otro anillo comparándolo con el de Ruby al acercarlos momento ambos vibraron y un segundo después cuando estaban a una distancia mínima brillaron con sus respetivos colores.

-Veras tus padres encontraron el primer anillo en sus años en Hogwarts incrustada en la espada de Godric Gryffindor nunca supieron que era hasta que visitaron las tumba del bisabuelo de los Potter Henry Potter tenía una marca idéntica a la anillo enseguida vinieron aquí, si alguien sabe de artículos mágicos somos los duendes, y el que estaba en la caja de madera yo se los entregue a ellos cuando vinieron. Verán estos anillos son algo extremadamente fuertes si el mago o la bruja es el correcto, cuando era joven apenas un duende niño, había un mago increíblemente poderoso, junto a todas las criaturas mágicas, gigante, duendes, licántropos, elfos, incluso a los muggles... Este mago se llamaba Merlín... los muggles creyeron que tenían poco poder a comparación de todas las demás criaturas... Así que Merlín junto a todas las criaturas crearon a excalibur - Harry y Hermione tenían la boca abierta incluso estaban alucinando con la información.

-Espere los muggles y los seres mágicos juntos, nunca he escuchado de algo así y la antigua excalibur dada a Arthuro Pendragon la más poderosa espada mágica- Dijo Hermione muy interesada en las respuestas del anciano.

-Si mi niña, esto no está en los libros ya que solo fue una pequeña porción de muggles en el antiguo camelion... o ¿era camelot?... bueno lo principal es que esta espada fue forjada con toda la magia de estos seres dándole un poder increíble tal vez demasiado, Arthuro gobernó con sabiduría junto a Merlín dirigiendo al mundo mágico y muggle juntos... pero al morir Arthuro la espada paso a manos de su hijo... Mordred(3)...este trato de reinar los dos mundo excluyendo a Merlín, al darse cuenta de que tenía en su corazón lleno de obscuridad, le arrebató a excalibur, y con la ayuda de los jefes de cada ser mágico, destruyo la espada...pero como sabrán objetos mágicos tan poderosos no pueden ser destruidos tan fácilmente. Merlín sello su magia separándola en cuatro anillo cada uno con una gema preciosa diferente; rubí, zafiro, esmeralda y turmalina, estos objetos eran aún muy poderosos por lo que decidió sellar su propia magia dentro de estos para que parte de su alma y conciencia viera en el corazón de cada mago y creatura que se lo pusiera para después declararlo como poseedor del poder mágico que emanan de estas... estos objetos fueron confiados a hijos de diferentes magos ... el anillo de rubí paso a la familia Griffin, al zafiro a la familia raven, la esmeralda a la familia Slither, por ultimo a la un mago talentoso pero con padres muggles se le dio el de turmalina este fue a la Huffle- Dijo Priscob mientras Harry observaba los anillos y entre mas avanzaba la historia estaba más atónito de pensar que esos anillos tendrían tanto poder por si solos.

-Pero esos nombres son de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, según mi libro de "historia de Hogwarts "dice que estas se modificaron con los años y ninguno de los cuatro se conocieron hasta el año 900 cuando se fundó la escuela-Dijo Hermione aún más interesada en el tema como si se tratase de una clase de historia de la magia, a lo cual Harry sonrió y le acaricio la mano.

-Sí, lo sé bien, estube presente aunque lo crean, durante años me encargo el mismo Merlín seguir a la familia raven, esta familia al final llamada Ravenclaw, cuando murió la ahora fundadora del colegio, busque el anillo pues esta ya había perdido a su hija dejando al anillo sin un heredero y lo guarde, a pesar de que tenía ya muchos años, la magia de Merlín me mantuvo vivo por solo su poder sin en cambio el anillo alargo un poco más mi vida, hasta el día que lo entregue a tus padres Harry, desde entonces cada vez los años me pesan más la edad me ha afectado en un grado increíble, pero aún tengo algo de magia... como veras son objetos invaluables y para ser sincero te diré que... el mismo Nicolás Flamel trato de replicar el poder de uno de los anillo, precisamente el de rubí, pero solo logro duplicar su poder de retrasar la muerte y de convertir metal en oro... jamás supe donde encontró el anillo, hasta que me lo trajeron tus padres. Flamel era de Gryffindor y por lo mismo pudo observar el anillo en la espada y replicar parte de este poder... con los años trate de encontrar los otros 3 pero por lo que parece nunca le dijeron los fundadores a nadie donde los escondieron, bueno aquí tenemos dos, y faltan dos...- Empezó a toser muy feo a lo cual Hermione se acercó y le palmeo la espalda para que este se le pasara-Gracias mi niña, bueno esa es toda la historia de esos dos anillo, pero lamento decirte Harry que tal vez no los puedas utilizar en tu estado actual- su voz sonó algo apagada al decir estas palabras

-¿Como que no puedo utilizarlo?, ¿acaso hay obscuridad en mi corazón?-Harry estaba atónito, savia que tenía ira y odio en algunas partes, pero estaba esperanzado que la obscuridad no estuviera incluida.

-No mi niño... tu corazón es lo suficientemente claro para utilizar los 4 al mismo tiempo, es eso...-Señalo la frente de Harry, este se tocó la cicatriz inmediatamente

-No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver la cicatriz con esto?-Pregunto Hermione algo confundida.

-Mis niños, como ya he dicho mis ojos no verán pero mi espíritu y mi magia si… como ha sido cultivada durante tantos años esta siente la magia blanca y la magia obscura... Por lo cual al entrar aquí sentí 3 presencias, la presencia de aquel que con su alma terminaría con la obscuridad, la presencia de aquella que con su corazón pondría los pilares de la mejor era mágica y aquel que con su obscuridad trataba de destruir la luz... y si me refiero a Valdemoro- Harry volteo a todos lados, donde se encontraba Valdemoro y ¿cómo era que estaba ahí?-No, está en cuerpo pero su alma esta aquí... bueno una pequeña parte- dijo Priscob sonando incluso más cansado.

¿Cómo que una parte?-dijo Harry

-Hay una magia obscura, creada para tratar de ser inmortal, es terrible ya que para poder utilizarla hay que matar... Y esto hiso Valdemoro... creo horrocruxes... su magia, sus recuerdos... Su alma se sella dentro de este objeto y si obtiene la suficiente magia este puede regresar aunque su cuerpo este destruido... no sé cuántos creo... y no savia hasta que ustedes entraron que el había echo algo tan atroz... pero a decir verdad creo que se equivocó el día que intento matarte mi niño-

-Entonces Voldemort es inmortal, ¿cómo podre derrotarlo sin el uso de los anillos? ¿Cuál es el objeto que tenemos que el convirtió en un horrocruxes?-Se cuestionó Harry así mismo, pero en vos alta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi querido niño, eres tu...- la vos de Priscob sonó muy gastada de repente, pero lo que más le impacto a Harry era que este fuera un horrocrux y que era del mismo Voldemort.

-Yo… no... ¿cómo es posible?... ¿cuándo?- se preguntaba Harry mirando el blanco suelo de mármol, Hermione que hasta ahora se mostraba callada, le tomo la mano a Harry y este pensó que lo despreciaría por tener esa cosa dentro de su ser.

-Pero hay una forma de sacarlo ¿no?, hay alguna manera de que Harry se libere ¿verdad?- pidió Hermione con voz suplicante a Priscob

-Si la hay... de hecho hay dos en concreto, una que destruye el objeto en cuestión y la segunda expulsa el alma causando un mínimo daño... La menos considerada para seres vivos es matarlos aunque es la más rápida... liberando el alma del portador y del que lo incrusto en esta... la otra seria con un ritual muy antiguo tan antiguo... que solo hay un duende que lo conoce... para su buena suerte ese soy yo... pero no será nada agradable además de que requerirá de varios elementos que les costara encontrarlos, sin decir que será peligroso el portador puede morir si no es fuerte... y contestando a tus preguntas Harry, supongo que cuando Voldemort fue esa noche a acabar contigo... no tenía ni idea de que tu madre te protegería con la magia más poderosa del mundo el "amor de verdad", ese amor puro... cuando el hechizo revoto en ti, de seguro revoto en el partiendo su alma y aferrándose a lo único vivo en la casa... tu mi niño...-Priscob movió la mano al instante apareció un pergamino , que tomo Hermione esta observo que el ritual requería varias cosas incluso algunas de ellas demasiadas caras para que un mago cualquiera pudiera comprarlas, además de las instrucciones completas y muy bien detallado del ritual.

-Esto es lo que se requiere, esto lo puede hacer cualquier mago que tenga conocimientos de curación runas y de rituales básicos... y hay una segunda condición para que pueda expulsar esta terrible cosa... ya que Harry es un ser vivo este ritual tiene una leve modificación...ya que por sí sola Harry terminaría muerto... y esto no es lo que queremos...-Este continuo hablando ya que Harry solo miraba el suelo, preguntándose si Hermione lo odiaba o si tal vez a ella se encontraba asqueada de él, no podía dejar de pensar que dirían todos al enterarse que el enemigo vivía en el mismo que en su ser vivía aquel que había causado la primera guerra mágica, se preguntaba si realmente podría eliminar a Voldemort de su vida o era una loca idea el pensar que algún día seria libre.

-¿Cuál es la segunda condición? cualquiera que sea la cumpliremos- dijo Hermione rogándole con los ojos a Priscob que este dijera que podrían quitarle a Harry esa maldición.

-Tal vez... esta casi esta en progreso...Cunado la mama de Harry pidió su deseo, pidió un objeto que pudiera ser utilizado para que tu magia aumentara mi niño pidió algo para que pudieras se mas fuerte... a decir verdad no savia como hacerlo... conseguí el material más difícil del mundo mágico...este era casi imposible de encontrar porque simplemente estas criaturas se extinguieron era la alma de un hada pura... verán estas criaturas tenían miles de usos en la magia, tantos... que la caza de estos hicieron que se extinguieran en un par de cientos de años... pero su magia perdura en su ser ... sus huesos...sangre… Alas, ...encontré un par de hadas muertas pero en perfectas condiciones que aun contenían su alma encerrada, en venta en el mercado negro del submundo mágico... la verdad tuve que robarlas... pero logre crear esto...dijo señalando los otros dos anillos que tenía Harry en la caja... verán estas crean una conexión única entre magos... muy pocas veces se han conseguido hacer y si se hace sin un verdadero lazo... ambos pueden morir al instante... aplica lo mismo a los anillos... este crea una conexión entre sus almas y sus corazones... Solo la magia más poderosa puede crearla el Amor...eso sí... si ustedes aceptan colocárselos... estarán ligados de por vida... mientras uno esté bien el otro no podrá morir... pero si los dos son atacados a la vez... los dos morirán... si deciden ponérselos... serán marido y mujer... estarán casados...compartirán el mismo destino...cuando entraron note esta conexión ya existente pero todavía muy inmadura -Priscob sonrió al sentir que el corazón del muchacho y el de la chica se agitan al escuchar la palabra casados.

-Si nosotros nos ponemos los anillos, estaremos casados, además de que podremos realizar el ritual para eliminar esa cosa en Harry... ¿está completamente seguro?-Dijo Hermione algo agitada.

-Tanto como sé que tengo más de 3000 años de vida... a decir verdad pensé que solo era un capricho de tu madre Harry... pero ahora veo que tal vez ella sintió que sería necesario... o simplemente quería que realmente la persona que escogiera fuera tu amor verdadero-Priscob alzo la mano una vez más, apareciendo varios documentos, cada uno con un color y brillo, uno dorado, plata, uno aperlado, otro tenia brillos de diferentes colores y el ultimo tenía una combinación de rojo y dorado.

-Estos documentos son... todas las propiedades y cajas aquí en Gringotts que le pertenecen a las familias de los anillos así como la de los Potter... a decir verdad estas serán suficiente para que consigan como mil de cada uno de esa lista... ya tienen mi firma solo falta la tuya Harry... cuando estés listo regresa y reclámalas los anillos serán tu llave para que no duden de la autenticidad, por cierto tu anillo de familia espera en aun así que en cuanto te repongas de todo esto mi niño , te sugiero que salgas de aquí pon tu sangre en las cartas, y veras el testamento de tus padres, este te abrirá nuevas puertas-Priscob tomo la mano de Harry esta un estaba sin moverse de la cicatriz y el aun veía el suelo.

-No te preocupes Harry, todo estara bien, lo sé, serás feliz en el futuro... así además les debo un deseo a cada uno ... ¿qué me pedirán?- Priscob al hablar fue tan convincente que Harry se sintió tranquilo y sonrió por primera vez desde que habia escuchado que el tenia el alma de Voldemort dentro.

-Eso no te debilitara mas, abuelito-Dijo Harry sin pensarlo, era tan natural decirlo que casi ni siquiera sintió que él nunca lo había dicho esa palabra en su vida.

-Gracias por decirme así mi niño... pero aun así no me falta mucho para irme de este mundo... y quisiera hacerlo bien, dándoles este deseo por ti y tu hermosa novia...además deseo ver a mis seres queridos lo más pronto... he esperado por mucho... no me niegues este último deseo...-Priscob sonrío, nunca había visto la sonrisa sincera de un duende, había visto la sonrisa de un malicioso duende, pero esta era diferente pareció calmar el alma de Harry.

-Bien... mione tu primero aún no sé qué le pediré -Dijo Harry viendo ese color ámbar, que para su sorpresa no lo miraba con asco u odio, más bien era diferente y aunque este no lo supiera ella empezaba a desear que el día que se pusiera ese anillo y estar casada con Harry.

-Y solo quiero, tener el conocimiento para poder derrotar a Voldemort, para poder ser feliz junto a Harry- dijo Hermione decidida mientras miraba a Harry, este le dedico una sonrisa y le tomo las manos, besando cada una.

-Suponía que dirías eso-Dijo Priscob, agito la mano y aparecieron una serie de libros, algunos tan antiguos que sus portadas tenían moho y algunos tenían hasta rasgaduras casi podía jurar que uno tenía manchas de sangre en la hojas.-aquí lo encontraras, Aunque recuerda este consejo de un viejo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo, "El conocimiento es un poder increíble, pero si este no es compartido solo serán datos fríos sin valor alguno"-

Era el turno de Harry, este solo pensó en una cosa que quería.

-Quiero tener el poder para ser feliz algún día, estar junto a Hermione y tener una familia-Harry pensó que tal vez pedía algo que ya se le estaba dando con los anillos además de que el poder podía corrómpelo si no era usado debidamente ya que así había pasado con diversos magos tenebrosos, pero aun así espero que el duende supiera que lo que el realmente quería era tener una familia de verdad con aquella persona que quería tanto.

Hermione al escuchar aquellas palabras solo giro su rostro para darle un beso a Harry, el cual quedo abobado por un instante.

-Claro que si-Priscob apareció un par de pergaminos, la cual tomo Harry y se dio cuenta que era una serie de instrucciones de ejercicios tanto físicos como mágicos, también una serie de libros de consulta como un par de cosas con las cuales debía entrenar, y un montón de hechizos que describían su utilización así como debían ser ejecutados adecuadamente.

-El poder no es gratis mi niño y como a Hermione te daré un consejo "El poder es algo que conseguirás con esfuerzo y esmero, pero si este no está equilibrado con la bondad y comprensión, corromperá cualquier alma"- Priscob sonrío.-También les doy mi bendición, crean en ustedes, todo saldara bien...Es hora de que sigan su camino, yo los esperare del otro lado-Priscob se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos esperaron unos minutos hasta percatarse que el duende parecía de verdad dormido.

-Harry crees que el ... estara bien-susurro Hermione poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-El estara bien después de todo, él nos ha dado las armas suficientes para ser felices, además de que él es como mi abuelo-Harry se levantó le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al duende recién dormido, tomo la cadena y coloco ahora los dos anillos los cuales se entrelazaron para estar bien sujetos, cerro la caja de madera, la metió de nuevo en su pantalón y tomo a Hermione para irse de aquella habitación y dejar descansar al viejo duende.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo blanco Harry se paró en seco Hermione pensó que él le daría un nuevo beso pero el solo coloco su cabeza en su hombro, estaba un algo desconcertado con la nueva información de que había un pedazo de Voldemort dentro de él.

-Lo siento Hermione, nunca pensé que pasaría esto, de verdad yo me siento tan…tan… sucio, tan horrible, saber que tienes un pedazo del hombre que mató a tus padres en ti es algo... algo, no te culparía si me dejaras, si ya no me quisieras ver.-Harry quería llorar, pero solo se le salieron unas cuentas lágrimas.

-Harry, no es tu culpa, además estoy contigo Harry, hay que estar juntos desde ahora en adelante hacer esta unión más fuerte para que podamos realizar este ritual y líbranos de ese pedazo de Voldemort dentro de ti-Lo aparto un poco de ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, siendo ahora ella la que beso los labios del muchacho, para después bajar a Harry un poco más y besar su herida en forma de rayo.

-Aunque no lo creas, si no estuvieras aquí, estaría totalmente devastado-Dijo Harry casi en llanto.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, a partir de ahora siempre. Es hora de ir a reclamar lo que es tuyo- dijo mostrando los pergaminos de diferentes tonalidades.

Harry y Hermione salieron de aquel pasillo, tomando diversas vueltas y el siguiéndola todo el rato, esperando no perderse, para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione savia el camino completo cuando llegaron de nuevo al gran salón con el podio del duende, este los vio y acercándose les pregunto.

-Todo bien señor Potter-Su vos era fría, después de escuchar aun duende siendo tan cariñoso y amable con ellos, eso se sentía tan áspero que casi los dos pensaron que el duende los odiaba.

-Si todo bien, ya he tenido la información que requería ahora deseo que alguien me ayude con cierto papeleo- Tomo las hojas de las bóvedas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y la de los Potter, saltándose las de Hufflepuff y la de Slytherin.

-Llamare a nuestro mejor gerente de cuentas, espere en aquella sala privada portador-Indico con una mano alado de un montón de duendes, Harry se encamino a la sala, entraron, se encontraron con un escritorio común en el cual había pergaminos tinta y alguno que otro sello, y delante de ellos un sillón, ambos tomaron asiento.

-Harry necesitaras los papeles que están en la carta ¿no crees que sería hora de sacarlos?-Pregunto Hermione un poco tímida, no quería parecer mandona, aunque a veces lo era, esperaba que Harry no le recriminara esto.

-Tienes razón, no savia que pasaba con todo estos secretos pero ya que tengo una idea…es hora.-Saco la pequeña carta, vio el circulo , tomo una pluma del escritorio y se la enterró un poco, provocándole dolor, sacándole unas gotas de sangre, puso su dedo en el círculo mencionado, de esta brotaron varios pergaminos y algunos papeles que identifico como muggles enseguida se dispuso a separarlos aunque con poco tino, con la ayuda de Hermione terminaron en 3 pilas diferentes las que eran muggles, las que eran del mundo mágico, y las que parecían diversas investigaciones de su padre y madre, de reojo vio alguna que decía funciones ampliada de cornamenta, esto le causo una nueva sensación, el mapa del merodeador seguía en el baúl y cuando tuviera tiempo este investigaría las nuevas funciones que le incluyo su padre.

Cuando llego el gerente de cuentas, era un duende muy bien vestido además de que su nariz era incluso más ganchuda que el del duende en el podio del banco.

-Bien señor Potter ¿verdad?, Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Apahtio, el gerente me indica que viene a reclamar la fortuna de los Potter así como la de otras dos familias, espero tenga todos sus papeles, también las cartas de propiedad de las otras dos fortuna y sus llaves.-aclaro Apahtio.

-Claro que si-dijo Harry, tendió las tres cartas de propiedad junto con los documentos mágicos, Apahtio los reviso hasta que aclaro la garganta.

-Todo está en orden pero, si fuera tan amable de mostrarme las llaves de las dos cajas de seguridad-Carraspeo el duende, pensando que él no las tenía, acto seguido saco el collar que de nuevo traía en el cuello mostrando ambos anillos.

-¡Valla!-Exclamo Apahtio- Muy bien señor Potter permítame un momento, se dispuso a escribir en los documentos, después de un buen rato, tomo las tres hojas más la nueva que el escribió.- En este momento procederé a leer el testamento que dejaron sus padres, para saber si estas cuentas quedaran a su favor.-

¿Testamento? Harry jamás pensó que sus padres dejarían testamento, así como nunca supuso que este tenía algo más además de aquella bóveda con una montaña de galeones.

El duende apareció un par de cartas color cobre, y se aclaró la garganta.

"Yo James Potter esposo de Lily Evans, en perfecta salud mental y física, dejo todo a mi esposa Lily Evans Potter en caso de que ella falte todo ira a mi único hijo y heredero Harry James Potter, tanto como artefactos mágicos, tierras, viviendas y bóvedas.

En caso de que este no tenga ni a su madre ni a mí, le dejo la potestad de mi hijo a Sirius Black, padrino de él y amigo íntimo, el será el albacea de toda la herencia hasta que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda tomar posesión de todo a su mayoría de edad.

Si este no quisiera o ya no pudiera cuidar de él la potestad será de Minerva Mcgonagall, maestra del instituto Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, amiga querida, ella también será albacea hasta que Harry pueda tomar posesión.

En el caso de que estos dos, no puedan o no deseen cuidar de nuestro hijo, el podrá ser cuidado por cualquier amigo que desee cuidarlo, ellos no podrán tocar la herencia en ningún momento. Cuando cumpla la edad 14 años será emancipado para poder disponer de toda su herencia.

No podrá ser cuidado por sus tíos muggle por parte de la familia de mi esposa, así como también no puede ser dado a Peter Pettigrew ya que como el será nuestro guardián de los secretos por encantamiento fidelio, ya que si esto es leído en algún punto significara que ha fracasado en su cometido.

Estos son mis últimos deseos, Espero se respete y se cumplan al pie de la letra"

El duende pasó a la otra hoja sin preguntar nada y continúo

"Yo Lily Evans esposa de James Potter, en perfecta salud mental y física, dejo todo a mi único hijo y heredero Harry James Potter, no es mucho ya que es una pequeña cuenta para gastos.

En acuerdo con su padre, en caso de que este no tenga ni a su padre ni a mí, le dejo la potestad de mi hijo a Sirius Black, padrino de él y amigo íntimo, el será el albacea de toda la herencia hasta que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda tomar posesión de todo.

Si este no quisiera o ya no pudiera cuidar de él la potestad será de minerva Mcgonagall, maestra del instituto Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, amiga de la familia, ella también será albacea hasta que Harry pueda tomar posesión.

En el caso de que estos dos, no puedan o no deseen cuidar de nuestro hijo, el podrá ser cuidado por cualquier amigo que desee cuidarlo, ellos no podrán tocar la herencia en ningún momento. Cuando el cumpla la edad 14 años, ya que él será emancipado para poder disponer de toda su herencia.

No podrá ser cuidado por Mi hermana y su marido ya que ellos no le tienen afecto, así como también no puede ser dado a Peter Pettigrew ya que como el será nuestro guardián de los secretos por encantamiento fidelio, ya que si esto es leído en algún punto significara que ha fracasado en su cometido.

Estos son mis últimos deseos, Espero se respete y se cumplan al pie de la letra"

Harry no creía todo lo que le pasaba últimamente, encontrar cartas de sus padres, ir a la copa mundial de quidditch, ser atacado en el bosque, hacerse novio de su mejor amiga, saber que tenía un pedazo de alma de Voldemort en el y ahora se enteraba de que el debió ser entregado a Mcgonagall, o algún amigo de la familia no a los Dursley.

También vio una oportunidad de limpiar el nombre de Sirius, sus padres se encargaron de que Sirius quedara impune por medio de sus testamentos, pero ¿por qué no se leyeron después de la muerte de sus padres?.

-Bien como esta aquí dicho todas las propiedades de sus padres pasara a usted, así como supongo que tiene más de 14 años, preparare sus papeles de emancipación, ¿Todas las cuentas incluidas la de los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw paran a su nombre?-pregunto Apahtio.

Harry pensó un momento, y tomo una decisión.

-Póngalo todo a nombre de los Potter por favor- declaro Harry, acto seguido Apahtio se puso a escribir nuevos documentos paso solo 10 minutos tomo todos los documentos se fusionaron y mostraron una nueva hoja de propiedad la cual era de color platino con letras doradas y diferentes destellos dentro de esta,-solo falta que ponga la punta de su varita en el punto que le indico-acto seguido Harry saco su varita la coloco donde el duende le indico y el documento centelleo con magia.

-Esta echo todo en las bóvedas será puesta a su disposición a partir de ahora, ¿alguna otra cosa en que le ayude?-

-A decir verdad si, vera quisiera que me diera una lista de lo que contiene esta nueva cuenta, además de que quisiera transferir unos cien mil galeones a la cuenta de los Wesley, así como una nueva forma de obtener dinero mágico y muggle sin venir a Gringotts, y crear una nueva cuenta- Dijo Harry, pensando todo en el momento sin siquiera dar explicaciones a Hermione que parecía confundida.

Tienes bastantes planes, piensa bien al hacer las cosas, algunas no se pueden revertir ni con magiaOtra vez una vos en su cabeza, pero esta era más femenina y mucho más dulce.

Harry, estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, pero se calmó inmediatamente, esa vos solo le dio un consejo porque tendría que preocuparle a menos que esta lo intentara matar pero no lo creería, aun así este tendría cuidado hasta el momento en que supiera que era. Aun así se cuestionó sobre si era algo en relación con horrocruxes.

-Ok deje traigo los papeles de transferencia, y creación de cuentas. Así como las listas de propiedades, movimientos y el total de su fortuna.-Salió un momento de la sala, Hermione lo veía atónita, jamás creyó que Harry pudiera hacer tal cosa por los Wesley.

-Harry, cuando se enteren los Wesley, te regresaran el dinero-Dijo Hermione después de observarlo por un instante.

-Tienes razón, tal vez Deva poner una cláusula que si me lo regresan que ninguno de ellos pueda transferirme nada a mi cuenta, no crees-Declaro Harry, feliz al fin podía hacer lo que él quisiera era libre de ir con los Wesley o a casa de Hermione sin que nadie le dijera nada.

-Ohh Harry eres increíble. Ahora eres legalmente un adulto aunque aún no creo que te quiten el detector en el ministerio, además ¿para que quieres crear una nueva cuenta?- dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba.

-A ya verás-Dijo Harry acariciando su nariz con la de él.

Enseguida entro Apahtio, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto ante la acción del mago.

-Aquí tiene, vera solo ponga la cantidad a trasferir, si tiene alguna cláusula que quiere que se cumpla en cierto caso solo escríbala y al final ponga la punta de su varita,- Harry escribió todo y puso su varita para finalizar el documento.

-Muy bien la apertura de la cuenta ¿será a su nombre?-Pregunto Apahtio

-No, será a nombre de Hermione Granger, se que tiene una caja de estudios impartida por Hogwarts pero desearía que tenga una personal-Dijo Harry, tratando de no ver a Hermione que esta abrió la boca y estaba dispuesta a reclamar cuando, la callo con un beso sin importarle el duende enfrente del.- y lo are aunque tú no quieras, deseo que tengas algo para ti, no solo para poder hacer lo que tu quieras sino también para que a pesar de lo que pase estés bien resguardada dentro del mundo mágico y muggle.- Harry vio a una Hermione con los ojos llorosos, no le gustaba que llorara pero parecía feliz así que solo limpio la pequeña lagrima que le salió.

-Harry de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí y por los demás aun no entiendo como esa cosa esta dentro de ti, tu eres tan bueno.-Hermione le sonrío a pesar de que se sentía algo apenada con Harry.

-Veras no soy tan bueno, me tendrás que pagar con besos mione-le susurro a Hermione esta se puso roja.

-Continuando con la creación de cuenta - dijo Apahtio este se mostraba indiferente ante las circunstancias.

-Así supongo que necesitara fondos, que sean unos trecientos mil galeones,- finalizo Harry, Hermione trato otras ves de quejarse pero Harry le puso la mano en la boca para que esta no se quejara.

-ok solo faltaría la aprobación de la señorita Granger y la de usted ponga su varita aquí señor Potter en señal de pago a la cuenta y usted aquí señorita Granger en el contrato de Gringotts.-a lo cual Hermione siguió la orden igual Harry.

-Muy bien señor Potter, señorita Granger- Apahtio apareció enfrente de cada uno, varios objetos, un par de anillos uno plateado con incrustaciones de obsidiana y otro color cobre con las mismas incrustaciones, así como también un par placas rectangulares pequeñas de obsidiana, unas bolsitas amarradas con hilo plata, una carpeta negra que tenía como título "Cuenta Potter"-los anillos por favor póngaselos el de plata es del señor Potter el de cobre a la señorita Granger-

Estos tomaron de inmediato los anillos y se los colocaron, Hermione se lo coloco en el dedo medio y Harry en el pulgar de inmediato estos tomaron el tamaño exacto para que estos no se cayeran ni por error.

-Ahora tienen los títulos de sus familias, en caso de usted señorita Granger, es la primera en su linaje. Vera casi nunca sucede que un mago o bruja nacida de muggles tenga una cuenta tan grande en Gringotts pero al crearla esta se considera como cabeza de la familia, ante muchos usted seguirá siendo hija de muggles, pero para nosotros la nación duende, será respetada como bruja de linaje real-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Los anillos son las llaves de sus bóvedas, como vera señor Potter esos anillos ya no servirán para Gringotts aun así usted puede conservarlos, delante de ustedes tiene las tarjetas que se les da unicamente a aquellos magos que tienen una cuantiosa cuenta en nuestro banco, en el caso de usted señor Potter asciende a más cuatro billones de galeones. Mientras que como excepción se la daremos a su novia la señorita Hermione Granger como respeto a usted, estas son útiles en el mundo muggle, si van a cualquier cajero muggle este les dará la cantidad que les pida, en cambio las pequeñas bolsas pueden darles dinero directo de la bóveda de cada uno, si estos se pierden o son robados, solo esperen 10 minutos, estos reaparecerán en sus manos. Son completamente inútiles a cualquiera que no sean ustedes, así que no se preocupen por que alguien pueda robárselas.- ha Harry casi se le caía la quijada de saber la cantidad que tenía en Gringotts, hacia menos de una hora tenía una montañita en una bóveda y ahora creyó que si veía cuanto tenía la bóveda seria ver una montaña completa.

Hermione también estaba anonadada, Harry era billonario, se estaba pudriendo en dinero y el pobre ni siquiera lo savia, eso le saco una sonrisa ya que este jamás le importaría el dinero.

-Por ultimo aquí está la carpeta que solicito, esta contiene los movimientos y transacciones que hace el banco con su dinero, su padre dejo ordenes específicas como ocupar su cuenta y en que invertir tanto en el mundo mágico y muggle, también sabrá que al pasar a ser parte de la cabeza Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, usted tiene derecho a todas las regalías de los artefactos creados por estos y su familia que haciende a unos 50 a 55 artículos que le están dejando el 10% de su creación y fabricación,-Tomo un gran respiro tanto explicar le estaba checando la garganta a Apahtio.- un total de 150 propiedades, en las cuales la ubicación y modo de entrar están selladas en la carpeta, seria 80 de Gryffindor , 60 de Ravenclaw y 10 Potter repartidas en todo el globo terráqueo, así como una isla completa cerca de la isla que se llama Hawái para el mundo muggle, en esta se encuentra oculta tanto para muggles y magos.-

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo señor Potter?-Apahtio se mostró algo feliz de terminar su explicación.

-Para serle sincero sí, me disculpo de antemano si le estoy causando demasiado trabajo y problemas-Dijo Harry apenado por tanta explicación además de que el no entendía mucho.

-No es ningún problema como sabrá, yo cobro por comisión así que entre más trabajo tenga mejor estara mi familia-Dijo suspirando Apahtio.

-Bien vera quisiera que, se enviara los testamentos de mis padres a la autoridades correspondientes para que estas investiguen sobre mi padrino Sirius Black, quiero que se investigue ¿porque estas no fueron luidas en su muerte? y ¿porque encerraron a sirias sin ninguna justificación?, también quisiera que si me pudiera a conseguir ciertos artículos que son difíciles de conseguir, se le dará una remuneración por obtenerlos, pero necesitamos por lo menos unos 10 de cada uno, también que maneje la cuenta de Hermione como la mía si es posible-extendió la lista dada por Priscob.

-Muy bien, yo me dedicare a ver el asunto con el ministerio de magia sobre su padrino Sirius Black aunque al estar prófugo tal vez tarde más o menos un año, en cuanto a los artículos los conseguiré lo más pronto, el dinero será tomado de su bóveda y al momento dicho artículo será depositados para que así pueda invocarlos cuando quiera atreves de la bolsa que le he entregado, esto lo podrá consultar en la carpeta, no se preocupe por sus cuentas estas estarán siendo manejadas de la misma forma-Movió la mano copiando un pergamino igual que a la que le entrego Harry, pero esta tenia letras doradas y al final ponía un 0 de que no tenía ninguno en posesión aun.

-Les mandare notificaciones constantes con respecto a los dos temas, estos les llegaran por medio de lechuzas de Gringotts.-Harry pensó que eso sería demasiado arriesgado para que alguien las interceptara y descubriera que estaban iniciando la compra para el ritual, se preguntó si hedwing podría ser la lechuza ya era confiable y nunca se dejaría atrapar por cualquiera.

-Tengo una lechuza, podría enviarme los mensajes con ella, si gusta-Dijo Harry esperanzado a que funcionara su plan.

-Claro que si nada mas envié una carta dirigida a mí y cada vez que requiera algo envíela y yo le responderé de inmediato por su lechuza-El duende sonrío, Harry supuso lo que venía-Y en cuanto a la remuneración por los artículos -se sobo un poco las manos, algunas veces podrían parecer tan codicioso los duendes.

-Si suponía que diría eso, que el parece 10 galeones por cada uno, además de que por su tiempo de hoy puede tomar 100 galeones inmediatamente sin ningún compromiso-Dijo Harry decidido a que el duende estuviera lo suficientemente feliz para ayudarlo en todo lo que quisiera.

-hoo estoy muy agradecido mi señor Potter, a decir verdad pensaba pedirle solo 4 galeones, pero parece que usted tenía contemplado más, no se preocupe tomare simplemente 7 galones y en cuanto a su remuneración por el tiempo de hoy la aceptare feliz solo por respeto a sus deseos-Dijo el duende inclinándose completamente, Harry sonrío su cometido estaba cumplido pero al ver la cara de Hermione la vio un poco enojada de seguro por pensar que él lo hiso para tener el duende en la palma de su mano pero esta no estaba equivocada del todo.

-Nada de reverencias a partir de ahora quisiera que fuéramos más amigos que un gerente de cuentas y un cliente-Dijo Harry para demostrarle a Hermione que sus intenciones no eran tan malas.

-Muy bien señor Potter-Se levantó y le tendió la mano, algo que nunca hacían los duendes a los magos, esta solo era una señal de confianza y respeto entre estos seres, Harry se la estrego gustoso.

-Bien veo que tienen demasiadas cosas con ustedes-Dijo el duende, señalando los libros que llevaba Hermione dados por Priscob, los diferentes papeles sin contar con las tarjetas de obsidiana y la caja de madera de Harry.-Les aconsejo que cuando salgan de Gringotts vallas a la tienda "ignatia" hay venden algunos bolsos, monederos y otros artículos con un hechizos de expansión así llevaran todo mas fácil, este es un consejo de un amigo-

-Y lo acepto gracias Apahtio, de ahora solo dime Harry-Se levantó para salir a la tienda pero nuevamente le tendiendo la mano a Apahtio.

Este la estrecho nuevamente, Hermione se levantó y levito sus libros para cargarlos más fácil,-A mi dime Hermione nada más si Apahtio-Le dio una sonrisa sincera y Apahtio le devolvió la sonrisa, y Harry recordó cuando la conoció le sonrío de la misma forma creo que ahí fue cuando por primera vez sintió algo por Hermione.

-Claro que si Hermione-Dijo Apahtio -Vallan con cuidado, muy pronto tendrán noticias del ministerio y sus artículos-

Cuando salieron de Gringotts Harry se sintió diferente era como si él fuera un hombre libre, pero recordó que aún tenía que deshacerse de un último grillete que pesaba más de lo que soportaba algo que lo aprisionaba nuevamente, el alma de Voldemort y el mismo Voldemort, vio el enorme reloj que se situaba encima de ellos en el cual leyó Harry apenas eras 2:44 habían pasado 2 horas y media dentro de Gringotts a lo que Harry le pareció una eternidad.

Caminaron por la calle derecha y entraron a la tienda que le indico el duende donde se encontraba una tendera que esta tenía una cara algo aburrida aparecía una bruja algo ceñuda y con vestido verde abajo decía "ignatia wildmith, vendiendo polvos flu desde 1227" decía en el mostrador, la tienda estaba vacía y la bruja solo estaba leyendo la revista corazón de bruja.

-Buenas tarde-Saludaron Harry y Hermione al entrar.

Harry recordó que le había prometido al señor Wesley comprar polvos flu así que esta era una muy buena tienda para comprarla.

-Mucho gusto, tenemos artículos de primera que ¿es lo que desea?-Pregunto la bruja saliendo de su revista y pareciendo más centrada, -Tenemos nuestro articulo estelar a 10% de descuento, polvos flu por pesos diferente y también unas lámparas de levitación que se encienden nada más alguien entre en la habitación-

-Solo venimos por polvos flu y algo de expansión-Harry se avergonzó no recordaba bien de que le había dicho Apahtio.

-No Harry, es un objeto de almacenamiento expandido mágicamente-Le corrigió Hermione, de verdad que su novia era lista y muy inteligente.

-Muy bien ¿cuantos polvos flu quieren?-Pregunto la bruja-Tenemos para una semana, un mes, un año, una década o por peso, un, dos, tres kilos.-

Harry no savia que sería lo mejor para los Wesley tampoco que convenía mas si por peso o por duración así que miro a Hermione, esta se rio por la reacción de su novio y se miró a la tendera.-Cuanto peso tiene la de un año-, pregunto como si comprara polvos flu muy seguido.

-Una conocedora, los de un año tienen un peso de 10 kilos, se les pesa al momento y este cuesta 5 galeones cada kilo aunque con nuestra oferta ustedes ahorraran mucho solo les saldrán en 45 galeones una ganga- dijo la tendera feliz de tratar de vender 10 kilos de golpe.

-Bien démelos- Dijo Harry, pensando que el señor Wesley lo regañaría, cuando volviera, pero le daba igual ya que el tenia suficiente para toda su vida completa.

\- Y en cuanto al objeto expandido, ¿cómo que articulo les interesa?- Saco un pergamino, que lo extendió por la mesa tenia diferente imágenes de varias cosas mochilas, bolsos de mano, monedero, cajas sencillas, hasta unas que tenían incrustaciones de diferentes piedras preciosas. A la do de cada una tenía una serie de datos, como dimensiones que tiene y algún dato de esta tantos datos lo empezaron a marear.

-Harry no crees que este sería el mejor- señalo Hermione una pequeño monedero con una cadena para el cuello, pero sus datos decía que tenía el área de una cancha de quidditch tradicional, y este era impermeable así como que no se podía encender ni por aliento de dragón.

Al ver que Harry seguía leyendo Hermione lo pidió, la tendera le pido un minuto en lo que preparaba los polvos y el monedero, Harry y Hermione continuaron viendo las cosas de la tienda, y cada vez que Harry se sorprendía con alguno, Hermione le daba más información de este.

-De verdad Hermione, los dos estando tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle, tu sabes mas de magia que yo-Dijo Harry mientras este dejaba un pequeño cuadro que emitía diferentes colores formando figuras al azar.

-Es que soy ratón de biblioteca Harry, he leído bastante-Hermione se ruborizo a lo que Harry la abrazo desde atrás y le susurro al oído.

-Eres increíble, mi comelona de libros-Harry se separó cuando escucho a la bruja acercarse.

-Bien aquí tienen la bolsa de los polvos y el monedero, serán 80 galeones 6 sicklet y 20 knuts,- dijo mientras posaba una enorme bolsa encima del mostrador y un pequeño monedero.

Harry saco su nueva bolsa del banco y entonces metió la mano, las monedas aparecieron entrego a la bruja el dinero y le agrego otros 2 galeones para ella la cual se mostró agradecida.

-Y ¿cómo meteremos todo en el monedero?- se preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione, pero la tendera contesto-Es muy fácil solo tienes que tocarlo con la varita y luego el monedero este se meterá poco a poco hasta que desaparezca si es algo del tamaño suficiente para entrar por el cierre, este solo mételo enseguida se guardara, para tenerlo de vuela solo lo pides y si no sale lo invocas con el conjuro "accio", también puedes separarlos por categorías cuando los metas diciendo donde quieres que se guarde, como si fuera un montón de compartimientos-

Cuando guardaron todo en diferentes categorías, como libros, pergaminos de Priscob, papeles Gringotts, valioso (incluyendo las cartas de los papas de Harry, la caja de los anillos matrimoniales), metieron los polvos flu diciendo compras.

Salieron de aquella tienda, y revisaron las listas de Hogwarts por primera vez era algo rara incluso pedían traje de gala, pero solo siguieron el camino pasando por varias tiendas pidiendo cada cosa de la lista, pasaron a miranda goshacwk por un puñado de plumas nuevas, una docena de rollos de pergamino y recambio para su equipo de pasiones, la espina de pes de león y la esencia de belladona fue lo que más compraron, incluso algunas que no necesitaban, como un caldero mediano que revolvía los ingredientes por sí sola, o un montón de dulces cambia voces, esos que te hacían rugir como león o silbar como tren, Harry compro algunos nuevos en la envoltura decía: "rugido de dragón, nadie se te acercara cuando los comas", estos los compro mientras Hermione lo regañina por comprar tantos.

Al llegar a la librería, Hermione paso media hora escogiendo diferentes libros, de todas las materias posibles, incluso de adivinación, también algunos muy interesantes, el tendero tubo que desocupar el pequeño mostrador para poder contarlos e incluso utilizo un pergamino para hacer la cuenta de ellos, Harry quiso pagar, pero Hermione le dijo que ella lo aria de todas formas era algo que le había dado y que ella estaba agradecida.

-Es como si tú los compraras Harry-dijo al salir, los dos podían estar tomados de las manos ya que cada artículo los guardo en el monedero la cadena se adaptó al punto que permitió el espacio a los anillos y el monedero juntos.

Pasaron por la tienda de ropa, en esta tardaron más de lo que esperaban ya que Hermione escogió el de Harry, pero al tratarse de Hermione se tardó otra media hora escogiendo su vestido, tanto que a Harry le dio tiempo escogiendo ropa para el de su tamaño, por primera vez se veía como un mago normal no como alguien con una carpa encima.

También compraría ropa normal si le daba tiempo, cuando Hermione termino sus comprar Harry espero a ver el vestido, pero ella solo le saco la lengua y le dijo que si se lo ponía en Hogwarts el sería el primero en verla.

Eran casi las 5 cuando terminaron la lista de Hogwarts completa, además de compras inesperadas con un par de helados y un recambio de ramitas para la saeta de fuego, entonces regresaron a la caldero chorreante.

-Te parece ir a las calles de Londres a dar un paseo así sirve que compro ropa normal esta está muy fea- dijo Harry mientras Hermione asentía.

Pasaron otra media hora en una tienda muggle cercana, buscando ropa para Harry, incluso en tendero le dijo a Harry que si quería podría cambiarse en la tienda ya que este se veía fatal con la ropa de Dudley, cuando finalizaron las compras, salieron con las bolsas en las manos ya que no podrían guardarlas hasta estar solos, Harry iba de vaqueros a su medida y con una camiseta que mostraba un dragón escupiendo fuego le pareció chistoso ya que no se imaginaba a los muggles suponiendo que existían realmente.

Pasaron un momento a un callejón solitario donde Harry guardo las bolsas y empezaron su regreso al caldero chorreante, riéndose, haciéndose bromas y por primera vez dándose besos enfrente de todos ya que en este mundo nadie conocía al gran Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

Harry convenció a Hermione de sentarse en un subway que estaba pasando la calle, diciéndole que quería probarlos ya nunca en su vida había podido a lo cual Hermione acepto al instante, después regresaban con su bocadillo en una mano y la otra agarrada entre ellos, cuando por fin se lo terminaron Harry se mostraba realmente contento de poder disfrutar cosas normales y de que tuviera a Hermione su novia junto a él.

-Para la siguiente invitemos a ron uno, o tal vez dos, ya sabes tiene un apetito voraz-dijo Harry riéndose.

-Claro de seguro estara encantado son deliciosos-Dijo Hermione, quitándole un pasadito de pan de la cara de Harry-pareces un niño-

-mione gracias, por estar a mi lado-Dijo Harry antes de llegar al caldero chorreante.

-Harry yo soy la más feliz- de dieron un largo beso justo cuando el sol se empezaba ocultar.

-Es hora de regresar-dijo Hermione mientras tiraba de él.

-Para nuestra próxima cita, vallamos a un cine ¿te parece?-Dijo Harry, mientras entraban en el caldero chorreante.

-Claro Harry, pero yo escojo la película- Hermione término por echar los polvos flu en la chimenea y entro en ella -la madriguera-dijo firme

Harry la siguió, sintiéndose alguien muy diferente a cuando el llego esa tarde.

Gracias a cada uno que dio a Favoritos.

Alejandro Potter, BloodbaneD4rkness, LyraG, Nixfire, Sir KORE25, angela22zuni , evav262, marcos. , nanirhc y patrigt410.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque los personajes no sean de mi propiedad y tenga muchas referencias a los libros espero les guste.

Alejandro Potter, , Nixfire, Sir KORE25, Slicerus, Teresa653 ,angelmoronix4 ,evav262, friki-girl-22, marcos. , patrigt410, petifchef y platudo.

##########################################################

Respondiendo Comentarios.

Nixfire: Siento toda las faltas de ortografía (No soy nada bueno para eso) a partir de ahora intentare corregirlas lo más posible. En cuanto a lo del primer capítulo fue un error a la hora de corregirlo, ahora lo leí con más cuidado aunque supongo que se me escapo alguna que otra cosa, a y creo que en cuanto a lo del nombre de Hermione es porque Harry le llamara mione. Si te preguntas el por qué es que me gusta.

Me gusto tu idea de Sirius y Mcgonagall así que la incluí. Lo de la capa y los omniculares será más adelante ya que en un capitulo sentí que revele suficientes secretos algo que por lo general debería abarcar toda la historia aun así quedan bastantes que pondré. Y en cuanto a lo del baile de navidad eso será una sorpresa para algunos. Gracias por seguir mi historia y todos tus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	8. Capitulo 8 La calma antes de la tormenta

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J.

Aquí les traigo el capítulo de este día no se lo esperaban tan pronto o ¿Si? Aun así no se acostumbren.

Capítulo 8.- La calma antes de la tormenta.

Al llegar a la madriguera, ya no estaba en silencio como en la mañana se encontraba abarrotada de gente, todos los Wesley estaban ya en la casa, he incluso unos invitados que no reconoció Harry, vio a Hermione abrazando a una chica que tenía el cabello largo y rubio enredado y algo sucio, las cejas muy claras y los ojos grandes, que le daban el aspecto de estar siempre sorprendida, junto a ella estaba un hombre mayor claramente parecido a acepción que este tenía un bigote y era más alto.

-Qué bueno que llegan estamos a punto de cenar, tenemos invitados-La señora Wesley, pasaba con un enorme caso lleno de algo que parecía crema.

-Harry, te presento a luna Loovegod y su padre Xenophilius Loovegod- dijo el señor Wesley, acercando a los presentes - Luna, Xenophilius, él es Harry Potter amigo de la familia-

-Claro que conocemos a Harry, por dios Arthur quien no ha oído del elegido a estas alturas-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia algo graciosa.

-Yo lo he visto en la escuela, además de que estos años ha entrado el tercer piso prohibido por Dumbledore, ha encontrado y cerrado la cámara de los secretos, y ha sido perseguido por Sirius Black. Creo que el solo rompió la mayoría de las reglas de la escuela, aunque es muy amable y muy guapo-Dijo mientras miraba la chimenea con curiosidad.

-No era mi intención romper las reglas y de verdad tuve ayuda, si lo hubiera hecho solo estaría muerto desde el primer año-dijo Harry mientras miraba que Hermione dirigirse al piso superior, deseo acompañarla pero estando con luna y su padre no pudo subir.

-Bien yo pensando que regresaría y jugaríamos un rato quidditch. Y te vas al callejón Diagon a comprar tus libros-dijo ron mientras este se acercaba con un par de sillas plegable.-Así señores Loovegod, la mesa esta lista, pasemos al jardín-

Mientras todos se dirigían al patio Harry y ron se retrasaron un poco-Y ¿cómo te a ido en tu primera cita con Hermione y lo del banco?-

-Hay mucho que contar-Dijo Harry saliendo al patio y regresando la mirada a buscar a mione.

-Bien dejemos eso para mañana, por cierto linda ropa-Dijo ron pasándole una mirada de arriba¡ a abajo-Es nueva-

-Claro que es nueva. ¿Crees que la de Dudley se vería de este modo?-Contesto Harry sonriéndole un poco-¿Te gusta?, tengo un par de camisas que te quedaran bien- recordando que en la tienda muggle le compro varias, le compro una igual a la suya pero está en lugar de un dragón, tenía un fénix algo raro ya que este ni se parecía a los verdaderos.-Después te las pruebas.-

-De verdad no es necesario Harry, yo tengo suficiente ropa-Dijo ron mientras, llegaban a la mesa y se sentaban.

-heredada de Fred y George supongo, tranquilo Ron solo es ropa-Dijo Harry observando los platillos preparados.-Además tiene una "R" en todo el pecho- haciendo su voz sarcástica-

Se rieron los dos, y ron empezó a servicie.

-Ron espera a todos, aún falta Hermione-Le dijo desde el otro lado el señor Waesley.

-Ya estoy aquí, solo necesitaba subir a traer esto- dijo Hermione a espaldas de Harry, este se alegró de que ella estuviera presente, al girar vio que tenía en sus manos un paquete redondo algo deforme, al llegar a la mesa esta se sentó a lado de Harry.

Lo miro y le paso con cuidado el paquete.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry, sé que es casi un mes tarde pero no podía enviártelo por correo a Privet Drive sin levantar sospechas o que tus tíos no te la dieran, y con todo lo que ha pasado, pues no he tenido tiempo-Hermione le sonreía mientras que por debajo de la mesa le tomaba la mano y la acariciaba con mucho cariño. Harry sintió un impulso de tomarla y besarla, pero casi al instante Hermione le negó con la cabeza como si supera lo que pensaba.

-Vamos Harry ábrelo, ya deseo ver que te dio Hermione. Espero no sean libros con forma redonda-Dijo Ron ansioso por ver lo que Hermione le compro. Harry casi se sintió rechazado por ella pero no tomo en cuenta ese sentimiento y empezó a abrir el paquete.

Era una hermosa quaffle, no era total mente redonda, pero era de color naranja brillante, en el centro se encontraba el logo de los chudley cannons su equipo favorito de Harry y abajo tenia escrito el lema viejo del equipo el que más le gustaba "vamos a vencer", era hermosa además e que era un regalo de su novia.

-Es preciosa mione gracias-Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero desde el punto en que todos los vean, por el otro lado trato de darle un beso en la comisura de los labio, que al principio Hermione se alertó, pero enseguida actuó normal.

-Es algo que pedí por catálogo el año pasado, no es demasiado-dijo mientras todos empezaban a comer.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, entre la crema dulce y los postres Harry no podía comer nada más, escuchaba conversaciones bajas, mientras el platicaba con ron y Hermione, ellos le contaban lo que hicieron después de salir de Gringotts guardándose ciertos aspectos como Hermione compro casi 50 libros, que Harry gasto un poco más de lo que debía en los polvos flu o que salieron al mundo muggle, a veces luna también se adentraba en la conversación, dando datos algo raros, pero a Harry le agrado mucho la compañía de Luna.

-Que buena cena-decía el señor Wesley mientras encendía un par de velas para alumbrar ya que la noche estaba sobre de ellos, su esposa recogía la mesa.

En ese momento se escuchó un par de lechuzas llegar, una color café, tenía un paquete grande y hedwing le dio mucha alegría a Harry ver que esta tenía una carta y como siempre una pluma de un hipogrifo.

El señor Wesley tomo a la lechuza y empezó a desenvolver el paquete, y Harry vio la carta esta contenía solo un par de líneas.

"Me alegra que estés bien cachorro, aun así he estado realmente bien y Buckbeack se la pasa algo molesto ya que no puede volar, pero le consigo la mejor comida posible. Sobre la cicatriz no sé nada deberías consultar a Hermione y a Dumbledore ellos tendrán alguna idea"

Estaba terminando de leer cuando el señor Wesley grito -Por Merlín, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿cómo es posible?- Enseguida el señor Wesley volteo en dirección a Harry el cual no tenía ni idea que pasaba, pero Hermione le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Harry, ¡transferiste 100 mil galeones a nuestra cuenta!-Dijo firme el señor Wesley, tal vez un poco molesto pero la mayoría sorprendido, al igual que todos incluidos luna, Xenophilius y ron estaban con la boca abierta.

-No piense mal señor Wesley solo deseo que su familia este mejor, así como todos me aprecian yo también los aprecio, por lo mismo quiero ayudarlos lo más que pueda. A decir verdad me contuve un poco ya que si fuera por mí les daría la mitad de mi fortuna-Dijo Harry firme mirando al señor Wesley y a su esposa seguidamente.

-Harry no creo que lo hagas por una mala intencion, pero es demasiado es casi lo que ganaría en toda mi vida sin gastar ni un solo galeón, esto es demasiado, mañana mismo iré a Gringotts y te regresare cada galeón-Dijo el señor Wesley mientras tomaba un trago de algo parecido a cerveza de mantequilla.

-Solo abra un pequeño problema- Dijo Hermione, integrándose a la conversación.

-A que se te refieres cariño-Dila la señora Wesley algo sorprendida, aunque tenía los ojos todos lloroso.

-He puesto una cláusula de que no podrán hacer ninguna transacción de su cuenta a la mía y si esta se intenta recibirán mil galeones más-Dijo Harry alzando los hombros mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de calabaza.

-Por dios cariño ya haces suficiente por esta familia, deberías tu cuidar de lo que te pertenece y no preocuparte por nosotros-Dijo la señora Wesley mientras abría mas los ojos y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Harry suspiro este sentía que tendría que dar una buena razón si quería convencerlos así que se levantó.

-Verán hoy he ido a Gringotts y ahí me han leído los testamentos de mis padres, ellos me han dado control total sobre sus bienes así como también me han emancipado con lo cual ya no solo tengo mi bóveda de dinero para Hogwarts, sino también la de los Potter. He tomado control como cabeza de la familia-Mostro el anillo de obsidiana y plata,- Así que decidí hacer algunos ajustes en cuanto a mi parecer, ahora tengo dinero de más y si no lo compartiera con los que más quiero sería una muy mala persona, por eso he hecho una bóveda para Hermione, no les diré cuanto tengo y cuanto tiene ella, pero si les diré que esta es mi voluntad, si desean regresarme el dinero lo aceptare de vuelta, pero de verdad se los regalo con cariño, no deseo que me vean diferente, pero si deseo ayudar sé que es egoísta tomar solo estas decisiones pero por favor déjenme ser egoísta por solo una vez-

Todos estaban anonadados, el señor Wesley pensó un rato y al fin asintió con la cabeza-Bien Harry, muy bien gracias por tenerle tanto cariño a esta familia, apreciamos tu amistad, así que no pienses que solo estas con nosotros por tu dinero, y una vez más gracias Harry, gracias por todo-

Todos se levantaron a agradecerle a Harry, Fred y George le dieron varios artilugios Wesley sin costo alguno, a lo cual su madre los regaño severamente, Ginny trato de abrazarlo pero enseguida ron se puso en su camino evitando que se pusiera muy acaramelada con él. Lo abrazo fuerte mente y dándole varios besos en la mejilla, de inmediato harry lo aparto limpiándose con la manga de la camisa, Hermione se carcajeo tanto que harry quiso borrar esa escena de su vida. Charlie le estrecho las manos diciéndole que le debía una grande a harry y que contara con él con lo que fuera, Bill se pasó las manos por el pelo y este se quitó el pendiente que tenía, un colmillo de dragón y se lo entrego en señal de su afecto, la señora Wesley le dio un enorme abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire, mientras Luna y Xenophilius, solo sonreían y le decían halagos.

Cuando todos se calmaron recogieron las mesas y regresaron a la casa, ellos pasaron un rato jugando y averiguando cómo funcionaban los artilugios Wesley. Fred y George le explicaron la mayoría y diciéndole todas sus funciones sobre todo los artilugios salta clases, después de un rato se pusieron a jugar con la quaffle nueva mientras la señora Wesley trataba de que no jugaran dentro de la caza, empezaba a despedirse de Charlie que tenían que regresar a su departamento en Rumania y Bill que tenía mucho trabajo en Gringotts diciéndole que no regresaría hasta que se calmaran las cosas así que estuviera tranquila.

-Creo que es hora de marcharnos luna- dijo Xenophilius mientras estaba a punto de salir el señor Wesley le ofreció el uso de la red flu para que estos no pasaran por el frio de la noche.

-Harry si trajiste los polvos-Le pregunto el señor Wesley, el caso el collar, y convoco los polvos mostrando la bolsa de 10 kilos, de inmediato el señor Wesley empezó a quejarse, pero a harry se le ocurrió una forma de que este dejara el asunto por la paz.

-Tranquilo señor Wesley, la mitad se la daré al señor Xenophilius, en muestra de amistad, con él y con su hija, ¿verdad luna?-Le sonrió a Luna para que ella le ayudara un poco.

-Si papa ya se nos están acabando los nuestros, además es una muestra de amistad y estas no se rechazan-Luna parecía rara pero era una buena amiga, harry mentalmente se apuntó que debía tratarla más en Hogwarts. Ya llevaba bastantes cosas que tenía que hacer al regresar a Hogwarts.

Enseguida Xenophilius tomo la mitad y reverenciando a harry le dio las gracias saliendo de la casa a través de la red flu.

-Adiós harry, Hermione, ron, Ginny los veo en Hogwarts-Dijo luna antes de desaparecer entre unas llamas verdes.

Después de un par de minutos, la señora Wesley los mando a dormir, todos subieron a sus habitaciones, al entrar en la habitación de ron harry le dijo a ron que esperara y que traería a Hermione, harry saco la capa de invisibilidad se la coloco encima cautelosamente salió del cuarto y se fue a traer a su novia. Al poco rato regreso ahora con Hermione.

-¡Harry casi me das un susto de muerte cuando entraste a la habitación!, ¡casi te ataco!-Dijo Hermione una vez puesto un hechizo de silencio en la puerta.

-El que recibió un susto de muerte fui yo, si me atacabas seguro me matabas mione, por poco termino rogándote piedad-Dijo harry tomándola de la cintura y acercándola. Hermione abrió tanto los ojos, separando de golpe de harry que casi se cae al suelo por su cara de sorpresa al sale salió una risotada.

-Tranquila Hermione ya lo sé, es más si andan por ahí dándose besitos, todos lo sabrán en menos de una semana-Dijo ron acostándose en su cama tapándose los ojos para no velos tan acaramelados.-No me importa que sean novios, pero quisiera que sus escenitas románticas las guarden para ustedes dos solos quieren-Dijo carraspeando un poco.

Hermione al escucharlo sonrió, se acercó a ron y lo abrazo.

-Gracias por entendemos ron de verdad eres el mejor amigo de ambos-la dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual a ron le saco un gruñido, Se apartó y se fue a sentar junto a harry que observo la escena feliz de que su novia y su mejor amigo se llevaran bien.

-y bien harry ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado de harry.

-Si Potter, no solo presumas que tienes novia, y júrame que tus intenciones son buenas-Dijo ron haciendo tono de burla.

A lo cual todos se rieron -No, te contaremos todo lo que pasamos, en la cena no llegamos ni a la mitad y la verdad creo que sin Hermione yo terminaría dándote dolor de cabeza y tal vez a mí también-

Empezaron a contarle todo, haciendo algunas pausas para que ron hiciera una pregunta ocasional, también para que ellos pudieran recordar bien que seguía a su historia, al llegar a la parte de excalibur, Ron tenía los ojos crispados de emoción, a lo que minutos después este casi estaba llorando, al enterarse de que harry era un horrocrux, haciendo mil preguntas casi las mismas que ellos, dando la información que les dio Priscob y después de que paso con Apahtio, dejando con una cara totalmente en blanco a ron al escuchar que harry era billonario, y que ahora le pertenecían bóvedas tan antiguas que de seguro tenia miles de cosas en ella, al igual que tenía una isla completa a su nombre. Cuando acabaron con las compras enseñándole el collar, y los dos anillos, sacando un par de cosas para que las viera este así como la camisa que había comprado para él.

-Y aun no has revisado las notas de tu padre ¿no?-Pregunto ron, recordándole a harry lo del mapa del merodeador y las investigaciones que le dio a Harry justo después saco el mapa del baúl para después tomar las notas del collar.

Harry leyó las notas del mapa estas eran simples y no tenían mucho, decían las calves para abrir las nuevas modificaciones en total eran 3 y después escribía como se realizó el mapa y las modificaciones.

-Harry no crees que deberíamos probar una de estas modificaciones- dijo ron mientras bostezaba un poco.

-Creo que valdría la pena probar harry-Dijo Hermione mientras leía las modificaciones echas.

-Bien cuál es la primera mione- pregunto harry.

-Mientras el mapa no esté abierto, piensa en el objeto que desees buscar en él y pon la varita en el mapa, una vez hecho esto diga siguiente frase: "lo que hay oculto déjalo ver lo que pueda robar déjamelo saber". Enseguida retira la varita y abre el mapa. Aparecerá la ubicación de todos los objetos con el mismo registro de magia o físicamente igual a este-Finalizo Hermione, alzando una ceja,-Creo que tu padre no podría hacer algo sencillo harry, estas frases, parece que de verdad estarías haciendo algo malo-

-Pues creo que sería una función bastante buena si buscas algo en particular-Harry tomo el libro que tenía más cerca, que era historia de la magia segundo volumen, la imagino mentalmente a detalle y siguió los pasos que estaban escritos. Cuando el mapa empezó a dibujarse no solo mostraba a las personas en Hogwarts si no también había pequeñas motas que se parecían al libros, casi todas estas estaban en la biblioteca y alguna otra en los salones y una sueltas en la sala común de Gryffindor, así como en las demás salas incluso en la cabaña de Hagrid, junto a unas motitas que decían Rubius Hagrid: Guarda bosques, y otra, Fan: perro jabalinero.

-Ho esto es grandioso, así podre buscar mis cosas más fácil si las pierdo-dijo ron mientras revisaba el mapa- aún hay más pasos o eso es todo-pregunto mientras le seguía la pista a peeves.

-Bien continuo, "Cuando este esté abierto, con la varita toca alguno este mostrara la información de que objeto es, de quien es y si este tiene alguna proteccion para llegar a él. Advertencia: solo detecta protecciones de rango bajo a medio, de grado alto o superior no las detectara, mostrara en su lugar aparecerá manchas de tinta sobre de este.- leyó Hermione, mientras se recostaba en la cama, harry seguía sus palabras, toco uno en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, en esta parecieron las letra.

"Título: Guía de creaturas malvadas y como eliminarlas (huy eso si da ganas de leerlo)

Propietario: Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, abierto solo a cursantes de quinto a séptimo curso. (Si como no, canuto ya ha sacado varios estando en tercer curso, claro con la ayuda de cornamenta)

Proteccion: Irma Prince, Argus Filch. (Tan fácil que a lunático le da risa y eso que es muy serio)

-Esto será de mucha ayuda-Dijo harry, pensando en las demás funciones fueran tan buenas como esta, tenía más que asegurado hacer planes si necesitaban llegar a algún objeto.

-Aunque creo que las ...notas no eran necesarias-Dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba, ron también se veía cansado y casi un momento después volteo a ver a Hermione para decirle que la llevaría a su carta, pero esta ya estaba durmiendo en su cama.

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos dormir-Al verla tan plácidamente este paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura la otra por la parte de atrás de las rodillas, y la cargo, por instinto hermane lo tomo del cuello, y ron si decir nada le echo la capa de invisibilidad a harry acomodándola, le abrió la puerta. Cuando llego a la habitación unos segundos después, deslizando la capa a un lado y recostando a Hermione, ella se acurruco enseguida, harry le quito un mechón de pelo sobre su cara, acto seguido intento irse pero Hermione tenía su brazo agarrado, pensó que estaba aún despierta, pero mantenía los ojos aun cerrados.

-harry-Salió en un susurro de la boca de Hermione, el solo se acercó y le dio un beso fugas.-Jamás me dejes-Suspiro Hermione reacomodase un poco, harry tomo la oportunidad y libero su mano.

-Te lo prometo-contesto harry, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y salió de la habitación. En la habitación de ron él ya estaba dormido, harry solo se recostó y se durmió.

Durante el resto de la semana, ni Percy ni su padre de ron pasaron mucho tiempo en casa. Se marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantara el resto de la familia y volvían cada noche después de la cena.

-Es un absoluto caos-comentaban cada vez que se encontraba con alguien de la familia, quejándose de las grandes cantidades, de actividades que tenían que hacer, también de los vociferadores que tenían que aguantar todos los días. A lo que simplemente harry escuchaba al señor Wesley mientras asentía y le hacía alguna que otra pregunta.

Ha harry le encantaba el reloj de los Wesley, este no tenía ningún número es más ni siguiera daba la ora en cambio tenía 11 manecillas color dorado, y alrededor de esta tenia diferentes títulos, algunos decían "en casa", "trabajando", "colegio", "en camino a casa", "en el hospital", "en la cárcel", y cerca de donde entre las once y doce decía "peligro mortal".

Desde el incidente en los mundiales el reloj siempre mantenía casi todas las manecillas en casa, a excepción de cuatro que decían: "trabajando", estas le pertenecían al señor Wesley, Charlie, Bill y Percy.

La señora Wesley, al segundo día después de los mundiales, le agrego otras dos manecillas estas eran de color plateadas, tenían los nombres Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, grabados en ellas, y tenían la misma función, a harry a veces se sentía incomodo ya que la suya a pesar de estar en la sala de los Wesley, saltaba a peligro mortal e inmediatamente regresaba a en casa, así que dejo de verlo después de varias veces que le pareció que este jamás dejaría de estar en peligro mortal por un par de segundos.

Harry convenció a Hermione de ayudarle a copiar y a hechizar una foto de su madre en la cual, salía con una enorme sonrisa para después saludar y mandar un beso, esta se la enviaría a su tía Petunia como le había prometido después de varios intentos la foto se quedó quieta y parecía normal, pero al decir la palabra Lily, se empezaba mover hasta terminar de nuevo sonriéndole y se paraba, espero le gustara el gesto a su tía, pero pensó enviarle una carta con las explicaciones de cómo funcionaba y de que tratara de evitar que Vernon la viera.

Se lamentó mucho que no tuvieran tanto tiempo para estar solo con Hermione, pero aun así este bromeaba y platicaba con ella lo que más podía, también se puso a estudiar los pergaminos que le dio Priscob, decidió empezar por el entrenamiento físico el cual tenía una serie de ejercicios que aria en una a dos hora, a él le termino doliendo todo el cuerpo pero se sintió contento al pensar que era el primer paso para ser más fuerte, aunque a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida sus dolencias y en la noche le dijo que se escabullera en su habitación. Siguiendo sus órdenes se encontró con que Hermione le tenía una poción para calmar el dolor, lo cual le agradeció con un beso, mientras los dos estaban en la cama Harry sentado y con la cabeza de Hermione en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente, a harry le pareció un momento increíble es más trato de estar lo más posible hasta que Hermione decidió que era hora de que se fuera a dormir, corriéndolo casi a empujones pues él quería estar un rato más.

Cuando bajo hasta la pequeña aldea para enviar la carta, Ron y Ginny lo acompañaron, ya que Hermione se quedó ayudando a la señora Wesley en la cena .Al llegar a la aldea se dio cuenta de que Ron y Ginny de verdad parecían no saber nada del mundo muggle, preguntaban de todo y con todo se sorprendían incluso hacían preguntas tan básicas que harry se preguntó si él era así en con respecto al mundo mágico incluso cuando puso las estampillas para enviarla hasta Privet Drive, Ron estaba muy fascinado por el modo de pegarlas a lo cual la mayoría de los muggles en el lugar les causo algo de extrañeza, después de entregar su carta y antes de irse de la oficina postal una persona se le acercó y le pregunto si era extranjero Ron a lo que harry contesto que sí para evitarse más preguntas al contarle que había vivido cerca del pueblo toda su vida.

Un día antes de ir al andén "9 3/4" para tomar el tren para ir a Hogwarts, llovía fuertemente, Hermione leía un ejemplar de "Reglamento de hechizos 4° curso" aunque harry no lo creyera al parecer solo le faltaba el ultimo capitulo, ella estaba sentada en el sillón que solo tenía una única plaza, así que harry aprovecho y se sentó a sus pies en el suelo con su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas que le regalo el año pasado. Su cumpleaños de Hermione estaba cerca así se carcomía la cabeza pensando en que regalarle y en que le gustaba aunque solo se le ocurría una cosa una y otra vez, libros. A sí que simplemente, se dispuso a arreglar su saeta de fuego, cortándole las ramitas y puliéndola, le coloco las ramitas de repuesto quitando las más rotas mientras que debes en cuando Hermione le acariciaba el cabello cuando nadie los veía, esto se había echo casi un juego, en los momentos que nadie prestaba atención Hermione le hacía un cariñito, mientras harry se dedicaba a acariciarle las mejillas.

-¿Que están tramando?-Dijo la señora Wesley en dirección a los gemelos, los cuales estaban en un rincón hablando y escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Son deberes mama, los hemos dejado para última hora-Explico Fred, mientras apuntaba algo en el papel.

-Qué raro, si ustedes nunca los hacen-Dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar.

-Ya viene su padre- Dijo la señora Waesley mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba "trabajando" luego paso a "en camino" y por último se posiciono "en casa", mientras el de harry brincaba a "peligro mortal" y luego decía de nuevo a "en casa", a lo cual a nadie agradaba pero tampoco podían cambiar algo en el reloj.

Enseguida se escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua, y el señor Waesley apareció por la puerta-Ahora sí que se armó la gorda-Dijo mientras dejaba su capa colgada y se sentaba alado de Charlie que atizaba el fuego.

-Hoy Rita Skeeter ha estado husmeando en el ministerio y se ha enterado de la desaparición de Berta, inmediatamente fue con Bagman el casi muere por el mar de preguntas, pero se lo dijimos varias veces, que mandara alguien a buscarla, incluso el jefe de Percy el señor Crouch ha tenido que intervenir. Gracias a Merlín no descubrieron de que su elfina Winky, desapareció por casi 3 días y cuando regreso en la despidió, la elfina ha estado haciendo escándalo en el ministerio rogándole a Crouch que la recontrate que esta no desobedecerá de nuevo. Pobre Winky ha estado inconsolable pero me imagino el título que pondría si se enterara "Jefe de departamento de juegos mágicos pierde a su personal y el jefe de cooperación mágica internacional despiadado con su sirvientes"-dijo el señor Waesley indignado.

-El señor Crouch no tiene la culpa de que esa elfina, sea tan irresponsable, en la busco en el bosque durante horas, pero esta solo se escondió por el miedo, se lo tenía bien merecido-Dijo Percy que también acababa de llegar.

-¡Si les interesa mi opinión, el señor Crouch tiene mucha suerte de que el profeta no se entere de que trata tan mal a los elfos!-dijo Hermione enfadada que había dejado el libro y se dispuso a seguir la charla.

-¡Mira!- contesto Percy con tono enojado -Hermione, un funcionario de alto rango como el señor Crouch merece una inquebrantable obediencia por parte de su servicio-

-¡Por parte de sus esclavos, querrás decir!-Contesto Hermione elevando su estridente voz-Por qué a Winky no le pagaba ¿verdad?-

-¡Por dios Hermione, eso es una total tontería estas...-Percy no pudo continuar con su frase ya que harry se había parado del enojo, no solo porque le estaba gritando a Hermione sino porque Percy cada vez parecía mas a los que seguía a la sangre pura y no a un Waesley.

-¡Ya cállate Percy!, veras por personas que piensan como tú y tu santo señor Crouch, es que el mundo mágico esta en tan malos términos con las criaturas mágicas. Así como los seguidores de Voldemort que piensan en la sangre pura, ellos están a favor de que alguien que es diferente a ellos no merece respeto ni una vida digna, he incluso que solo sirven como basura por la calle, cuando son personas normales, los elfos también son seres que viven como nosotros son seres que piensan como tú y que darían la vida por personas que ni siquiera han hecho algo por ellos.-Grito harry, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con su cara totalmente enojada.

-Harry yo solo...-Empezó Percy pero continuo harry.

-Defendías al señor Crouch, como si el hiciera algo por ti Percy. Por amor de dios el solo te ve como un empleado, sin en cambio un elfo daría la vida por cuidarte, yo conozco a un elfo doméstico y el intento protegerme contra un mal más grande de él, no lo hiso bien, pero él se enfrentó a su amo por mí, por alguien que no conocía, por que el me veía como un gran mago cuando apenas conocía la magia, así que Percy sé que no piensas en verdad en todas esas tonterías y espero que te disculpes con mione ya que ella tiene toda la razón -dijo Harry esperando a que Percy dijera o hiciera algo, pero solo miraba a harry totalmente en shock.

-¡Creo que es hora de que suban repasar el equipaje!-Dijo el señor Waesley terminando la discusión-¡Vamos, todos, ahora mismo!-

Harry tomo su equipo de mantenimiento y la saeta de fuego la cual se la coloco sobre del hombro, Hermione y ron lo ayudaron los tres fueron los primeros en irse de la habitación, seguidos por Ginny, cuando Fred y George recogieron sus cosas salieron pero antes escucharon que su padre le decía a Percy -Espero esto, te sirva de lección, piensa en lo que te dijo- acto seguido subieron a continuar con sus sortilegios Waesley.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ron, guardaron todo en el collar y se aventaron a su cama, mientras una Hermione aun algo roja de coraje se sentaba en la cama de harry.

-Se lo tenía merecido, el señor Crouch esto, el señor Crouch aquello, ya me tenía arto, gracias harry por ponerle un alto-dijo Ron mientras trataba de imitar la voz de Percy.

-No debí empezar a decir nada, yo provoque todo-Hermione le paso la mano por el pelo de harry, el solo se dedicó a sentir la mano de su novia.

-Na, fue el Hermione. Sus ideas cada vez asustaban más a mis padres, incuso a nosotros, parecía mas un adorador que un empleado, si harry no le ponía un estate quieto de seguro en algún momento pasaría-Dijo ron mientras observaba el poster de los chudley canoons.

-Solo siento que esa elfina este tan apegada al señor Crouch, se merece algo mejor-Dijo al fin harry, después de todo el había hablado un poco con ella y se le parecía tanto a Dobby en un principio que quiso ayudarla.

La lluvia empeoro haciendo más ruido, incluso el ulular del viento sacudía las ventanas con fuerza, por no mencionar los aullidos del espíritu que había en la buhardilla, Pigwidgeon comenzó a zumbar por su jaula causando que los tres lo miraran con cansancio.

-Échale unas chucherías lechuciles-dijo ron, tirándole un paquete a harry-puede que eso lo mantenga callado.-

Harry se paró metió las chuches por los barrotes y regreso a su cama que esta vez se encontraba Hermione acostada él se puso a lado de ella poniendo su brazo como almohada para la cabeza de Hermione y paso su mano por su pecho para abrazarlo.

\- Creo que lo que no llevare a Hogwarts este curso es esa cosa-Dijo ron señalando algo que se parecía a un vestido, con volantes por todas partes, demasiado viejo y casi pareciendo de un siglo atrás- mamá dice que es un traje de gala pero está fatal, tiene que estar bromeando, ustedes par de tortolos de seguro ya compraron los suyos no-

-Si nosotros los compramos, Hermione escogió el mío no savia que hacía en una tienda de trajes de gala-Dijo el mientras Hermione acurrucaba su cara en su hombro de harry, él se sentía muy ajusto.

-No pienso ponérmela nunca-dijo ron testarudo-¡Nunca!-

-Porque no pides una por correspondencia, yo te presto el dinero hermano al fin de cuentas sabes que me ahogo en dinero ahora-Dijo harry disfrutando de las caricias que Hermione le hacía a su pecho.

-No harry es demasiado, le das a mi familia, le das a Hermione y ahora a mí-dijo ron, Hermione le enseño la lengua desde otro lado a ron este ni se inmuto solo siguió viendo el techo.

-Bien ve desnudo, tal vez así atraigas a un par de chicas, podría hacerte una foto de recuerdo, aunque creo que sentirías frio-Dijo harry sarcásticamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello de Hermione.

Ron pensó algunos minutos.

-OK, la pediré, pero te lo pagare harry lo prometo-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y le lanzaba una almohada a harry en la detuvo con su brazo y se la coloco en la cabeza.

-Bien necesitare muchos favores Waesley, tal vez con unos mil me pagues todo-Dijo harry riéndose un poco.

-Si nosotros necesitaremos muchos favores Ron-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a harry y él lo aceptaba gustoso-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

-O por Merlín, no por favor, en mi habitación no-las manos de Ron se juntaron como en un rezo y todos se echaron a reír.

A la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una tristeza de que las vacaciones se acababan, la lluvia aun golpeaba la ventana. Harry se vistió con unos vaqueros nuevos, y una sudadera color azul claro. Él se vestiría con la túnica del colegio cuando estuviera en el expreso de Hogwarts. Bajaron a desayunar cuando la señora Waesley paso a toda prisa hacia la chimenea con plumas tinta y pergamino-¡Aun lado que es urgente!-Dijo mientras pasaba como de rayo.

Adentro solo se escuchó la vos de alguien desconocido y la del señor Waesley.

-Arthur de verdad es un desastre los vecinos muggles oyeron explosiones y gritos, ya llamaron a esos que vigilan su mundo como les dicen "procresias", Arthur ve para haya ahora mismo-Dijo la voz.

Cuando harry entro no creía lo que veía, la cabeza de un hombre se encontraba adentro de las llamas de la chimenea, esta hablaba y las llamas parecían no afectarle, había chispas y fuego pero a la cabeza parecía no importarle.

-¿Que dice ojoloco que sucedió?-pregunto el señor Waesley, tomando tinta dispuesto a notar todo

-Dice que escucho un ruido en la parte baja de la casa y pensó en un intruso, el lanzo una hechizo que solo dio en un par de contenedores de basura estos están por ahí encendidos en fuego y volando, los "procresias" llegaron y vieron parte de la escena-Dijo el hombre.

-Si iré de inmediato hay que sacarlo de este embrollo antes de que alguien se entere si no será muy difícil evitar que el profeta se entere, su expediente estará mal. De camino pensare algo referente a mi departamento para poder librarla esta ves-Dijo el señor Waesley mientras tomaba su capa y empezaba a ponérsela.

-Lo siento Molly-dijo el hombre más calmado-Siento haber tenido que molestarlos, pero como hoy empieza su nuevo trabajo y Arthur es el único que lo puede ayudar-

-No importa-repuso la señora Waesley-¿Estás seguro que no quieres una tostada antes de irte?

El mago pensó un momento - bueno, pero solo una-dijo contento del ofrecimiento.

La señora Waesley cogió una tostada las tomo con unas pinzas y la acerco a la boca del mago -dradias-dijo el hombre y con un plic desapareció dejando solo el fuego encendido.

El señor Waesley se despidió de todos, se pasó el peine por la cabeza, beso a su esposa -Que pases un buen año chicos- y desapareció.

-¿No es el chiflado?-Dijo Fred cuando todos estaban desayunando a gusto.

-sí, bueno tu padre tiene un alto concepto de él, en su tiempo fue un gran auror y es viejo amigo de Dumbledore- Dijo la señora Waesley

-Bueno papá colecciona enchufes-dijo George.

-¿Quién es ojoloco?-pregunto al fin harry su curiosidad aumentaba por segundos.

-Es un mago retirado, pero antes trabajaba en el ministerio-dijo Charlie-Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevo con él al trabajo. Era un auror, tal vez uno de los mejores, un cazador de magos tenebrosos-mientras tomaba otro bocado continuo-Las mitad de las celdas de azkaban están llenas por él, pero según he oído en su vejes él ha estado muy paranoico. Ya no confía en nadie. Y ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes.-

Después del desayuno, todos se prepararon para ir a King's Cross, incluso Percy aunque no decía nada pero los quería acompañar, tenían tantos baúles y tantas cosas que harry decidió guardarlos en el collar, separándolos por los nombres de su dueños, claro que las mascotas no podrían ir en collar ya que no savia si sobrevivirían e inmediatamente se fueron al caldero chorreante, al llegar al caldero chorreante este aparto a Hermione y harry.

-Lo siento harry pero creo que estoy emocionado por mi primer trabajo, espero nuestra relación no cambie-Dijo Percy algo apenado.

-No hay problema Percy, pero a mí no me debes una disculpa, es a mione- dijo harry confiado de que este había pensado las cosas bien.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Hermione, mi comportamiento de ayer hacia tu persona fue inaceptable. Mis más sinceras disculpas- mientras se inclinaba un poco a Hermione, las personas que pasaban a un lado se quedaron viendo a Percy.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada solo espero no apoyes todas esas tontas leyes sobre las criaturas mágicas-Dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

La señora Waesley llamo harry para que el pidiera tres de taxis muggles, a decir verdad nunca lo había echo pero supuso que no sería tan complicado, en el trascurso de las llamadas fracaso, así que le cedió el mando a Hermione, al llegar los taxis estos no parecían contentos de trasportar a tantas personas además lechuzas y de un gato, para colmo Crookshanks no estaba tranquilo por culpa de la lluvia, así que al estar cerca de King's Cross harry tenía más arañazos que piel al igual que Hermione, ron era el único que estaba a a salvo pues este mantenía a Pigwidgeon tranquilo entre sus manos.

Cundo bajaron la lluvia seguía cayendo a borbotones, el bajar los empapo, caminaron por todo el andén, evitando la mirada de los curioso, harry vio el muro que tenía los letreros 9 y 10 además de un reloj en medio, decidieron desaparecer por grupos ya que si los muggles se percataban de una familia completa desaparecería por un muro seguro llamarían la atención. Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron primero ya que llevaban a Crookshanks y a Pigwidgeon y a hedwing molesta por que harry no le hiso caso en el transcurso por culpa del gato de Hermione, estaban haciendo un borlote sus mascotas.

En cuento pasaron, vieron el expreso de Hogwarts y su maravilloso color escarlata, un montón de alumnos con sus padres. Rápidamente entraron a escoger sitio, y no tardaron en colocar su equipaje en un compartimiento vacío de unos de los vagones centrales del tren, aunque solo lo hicieron para que al llegar a Hogwarts este ya estuviera en sus habitaciones. Luego bajaron de un salto otra vez al andén para despedirse de la señora Waesley, de Bill, Charlie y Percy.

-Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas-Le dijo Charlie a Ginny, sonriendo, y abrazándola.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Fred interesado.

-Ya lo verán chicos-Dijo mientras daba a su hermanos un fuerte apretón, estos se quejaron de inmediato.

-Quizás echare un vistazo a rápido a Hogwarts-Dijo Bill, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, seguido de uno de Percy.

-¿por qué?-pregunto estas ves George.

Pero sonaron todos los silbatos en señal de que tenían un poco de tiempo para abordar.

-Gracias por la estancia, señora Waesley-Dijo Hermione después de que subieran al tren, cerraran la puerta y asomaran la cabeza por la ventanilla para hablar por ella.

-Si de verdad gracias, espero no haberle causado molestias-dijo harry

-El placer es mío, de verdad son como de la familia-Dijo la señora-Tal vez este año no puedan venir en navidad pero les enviare sus regalos-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Ron algo enojado-Que es lo que ustedes saben que nosotros no -

-Esta noche se enteraran, espero-dijo la señora Waesley-Va a ser emocionante...desde luego me alegro de que las normas cambiara sino me preocuparía mucho-

El tren pito estas ves fuerte y comenzó a moverse.

-¿qué va a pasar?- grito Fred enojado por la ventana, pero la señora Waesley solo sacudió su mano en señal de despedida.

Harry, hermione y Ron regresaron a su compartimiento, la espesa lluvia golpeaba las ventanas apenas de distinguía el exterior, y dentro del ser de harry algo parecía inquieto como sintiera el peligro mortal que señalaba el reloj de los Waesley estuviera acercándose rápidamente.

Te ayudaremos a superar las pruebas dijo la voz masculina dentro de su cabeza.

Si sigue las instrucciones que te dio Priscob, serás fuerteDijo la voz femenina

Una vez más Harry se creyó loco. Y incluso pensó que Voldemort se estaba a haciendo de su mente.

/

Gracias a cada uno que dio a Favoritos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque los personajes no sean de mi propiedad y tenga muchas referencias a los libros espero les guste.

############################################

Respondiendo Comentarios.

Nixfire: La verdad aun no tengo pensado muy bien el ritual necesito investigarlo y saber qué cosas serían difíciles de conseguir. Y si lamentablemente el caso de Sirius será más complicado pos su escape de azkaban (que puedo hacer yo con las leyes de los magos, solo soy un muggle), aunque Apahtio tal vez si pueda hacer algo. Dije tal vez.

La verdad si yo estuviera con la ropa de alguien más y me quedara grande o chica no esperaría para cambiármela, por eso decidí darle un gusto a Harry.

Y por último ¿Te sorprendió la velocidad de actualización?


	9. Capitulo 9- 2 Historias 1 Destino

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 9.- 2 Historias, 1 Destino.

Harry aún estaba preocupado por la voces en su cabeza, estaba empezando a enloquecer o acaso era el alma de Voldemort, el simple pensamiento lo horrorizo pues aunque savia que una parte de su alma vivía pegada a su ser, nunca imagino que pudiera decirle cosas, después de un rato borro esa idea porque si fuera esa voz la de su mayor enemigo este la ocuparía para que el hiciera algo malo o intentar controlarlo y acto seguido lo mataría, pero estas voces solo le daban consejos.

-Harry... Harry- Hermione y Ron lo llamaban pero este al estar pensando no contesto las primeras 5 veces hasta que en la sexta se encontró unos color ojos miel viendo los suyos, tanto ron como Hermione mostraban un semblante de preocupación.

-He ¿qué pasa mione?-Dijo Harry tratando de ocultar sus ideas.

-Te estaba diciendo que aunque mis hermanos y padres saben que pasara en Hogwarts nadie nos ha dicho y eso es sospechoso, pero no contestabas nada incluso te hemos llamado varias veces, parecías estar en blanco-Dijo ron mientras lo miraba un poco preocupado.

-Pensaba en lo mismo, pero creo que estoy pensando de mas- mintió Harry, savia de ante mano que escuchar voces que solo uno puede oír no era buena señal tanto en el mundo muggle como en el magico, ya que en su segundo curso en Hogwarts escuchaba a un basilisco dentro de las paredes del castillo, pero al contarle a sus amigos ellos lo vieron como loco, tal vez podía escuchar a las serpientes por medio del parsel, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que no era un susurro de serpiente, sino una voz humana dentro de su mente.

-Harry de verdad estás bien, te pusiste pálido-Dijo Hermione, tocando con la palma de su mano la frente de Harry, seguramente para tomar su temperatura, y después movió su dedo enfrente de sus ojos para inspeccionar sus pupilas.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido a tomar la temperatura y medir la visión mione?-Dijo harry tratando de desviar la atención del tema.

-Solamente he leído algunos libros este verano para saber sobre enfermedades, se me ha pegado algo supongo-Dijo Hermione siguiendo su revisión, a lo que Harry le tomo las manos para parar la inspección, y en el momento pensó darle un beso, pero para su mala suerte se veía todo desde el pasillo así que solo las acaricio.

-Tranquila estoy bien, de seguro algo me cayó mal-Dijo Harry, de repente escucharon una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras.

-Mi padre pensó ponerme en Durmstrang antes que en Hogwarts, conoce al director. Bueno ya saben lo que piensa Dumbledore: A ese solo le gustan las sangres sucias. En cambio, en el instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero mi madre no le gustó la idea de enviarme lejos-

Hermione fue a la puerta y cerro de golpe para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy.

-así que lo iban a enviar a Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor .¿no?-Dijo irritada-Así no tendríamos que aguantarlo.-

-¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia?-Pregunto Harry, casi al momento sintió vergüenza, claro que era de magia, si no el padre de Malfoy no pensaría enviarlo a ella.

-Si lo es Harry-dijo Hermione sentándose, pero esta vez al lado contrario de él, casi siempre se sentaba junto el, que le había echo cambiar de opinión, bueno si tenían que disimular pero no era para tanto, esto hirió un poco a Harry.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, se basan mucho en las artes obscuras-Dijo ron, dándole un par de chuches a Pigwidgeon-A decir verdad nadie sabe dónde está, ni como enseñan-

-¿por qué no?-Pregunto Harry, siempre era el último en enterarse de todo, tal vez tendría que leer más y trabajar la magia con más esmero, se sentía tan tonto, recordó el viaje al pueblo con ron y Ginny. Definitivamente tenía que ponerse a estudiar la magia si quería no ser tan ignorante.

-Veras Harry hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A decir verdad, Durmstrang y Beaxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero, para que nadie le robe sus secretos-Explico Hermione como si toda su vida hubiera sido una bruja.

-Pero estas deben ser tan enormes como Hogwarts no, ¿cómo ocultaran todo un castillo?-Cuestiono ron, riéndose.

-Hogwarts también está oculto-Dijo Hermione sorprendida-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno todo el mundo que ha leído Historia de Hogwarts claro está-

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry esperanzada de que el también lo supiera pero, la verdad Harry solo había leído la mitad del libro, bueno casi hasta la convención internacional de warlocks que se celebró en el 1289, y ya no continuo, ahora tenía el libro para aguardar las cartas de sus padres.

-Solo tu-Repuso ron-A ver ¿cómo han hecho para esconder un lugar tan grande como Hogwarts?-

-Esta embrujado-Explico Hermione, aunque no parecía muy contenta con que Harry no hubiera leído-Si un muggle mira, lo único que ve son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: Muy peligroso. Prohibida la entrada, simplemente el castillo esta hechizado desde los fundadores, ellos hicieron varios encantamientos para confundirlos y alejarlos.-

-Si, ¿cómo es que no se puede encontrar en ningún lado?-Pregunto ron.

-También hay hechizos para que ningún mapa ni persona, pueda marcarse-Hermione dijo con voz suave y calmada.-Como la isla de Harry esta no puede ser marcada ya que solo le pertenece a los Potter y supongo que alguien que pase por cierto radio de la isla esta se desvía o simplemente olvida que la ha visto.-

Harry se dio cuenta que al parecer Hermione leyó un poco sobre eso, ellos dos se habían dedicado a ver la carpeta negra que contenía sus pertenencia, en esta decía isla Potter, incluso que para llegar a ella tenía que pedir de la bóveda la clave para llegar a ella, aunque avía varias cosas interesantes en la bóveda decidió no investigar mucho hasta que su mente se despejara de cada cosa que le paso, pero al parecer a Hermione le ganaban su curiosidad.

-Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte, al parecer tienen que llevar capas de piel, como uniforme-Dijo Hermione, mientras veía- la lluvia caer.

-Así seria fácil, tirar a Malfoy a un glaciar y que pareciera accidente-Dijo ron en tono soñador.

La lluvia empeoraba cada vez más, mientras más al norte fueran más oscurecía el cielo y las ventanillas tan empañadas que hacia el mediodía tenían las luces encendidas, apenas paso el carrito de la comida, compraron casi todo lo que ellos quisieron, tanto que incluso Hermione y ron salieron para buscar a luna para ver si pasaba por su cubículo a comer algo, lo mismo para Neville y los gemelos, Harry se quedó solo.

El solo observaba la lluvia caer, sentía que algo estaba mal, sentía que mientras más avanzaba hacia Hogwarts el peligro se acercaba mas, si alguien le preguntaba que sentía el savia bien que le pasaba por su mente y alma, tenía miedo.

Bien el miedo te mantiene alerta y concentradoDijo la voz masculina dentro de su cabeza

¿Quién eres?pregunto mentalmente Harry

A su tiempo lo sabrás Dijo la voz nuevamente.

Un dato, para que no te preocupes más, no estás locodijo la voz femenina

¿Pero quién son ustedes y que hacen en mi cabeza? pensó Harry tratando de que sonara a un grito, aunque no savia si funcionaria.

Nadie contesto, espero un buen tiempo incluso estuvo haciendo más preguntas pero nada, ¿que era aquellas voces?, ¿a quienes les pertenecían? y ¿porque trataban de comunicarse con él?, Harry estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta se abrió entrando Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George y Ginny, todos estaban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

Harry sin darse cuenta este había revuelto toda la habitacion con magia, los objetos flotaban sobre su cabeza y al darse cuenta todas las cosas cayeron al suelo, incluso el equipaje golpeo sordamente el piso, hedwing estaba en la parte donde iban las maletas y Pigwidgeon estaba volando en círculos mientras Crookshanks estaba entre una maleta y ropa, totalmente alterado.

Durante un minuto nadie dijo nada, solo se observaron, Harry quería que alguien hiciera algo que le dijeran que estaba loco, que tenían que encerrarlo, que estaba bien, que nada pasaba, incluso aceptaría que lo golpearan, lo que más le dolía era ver la cara de Hermione parecía que no lo reconocía, solo hasta que la vos de Malfoy se escuchó todos reaccionaron.

-Vaya Potter tu sí que estás loco-Dijo Draco asomando su cabeza por entre todos sus amigos.

Harry no soporto más salió a empujones de su compartimiento, incluso paso por Malfoy empujándolo con fuerza desmedida, solo quería ir algún lugar a pensar en las voces y porque se sentía tan mal porque tenía tanto miedo, camino tan rápido entre los cubículos que llego al final del tren, había estado ahí en su primer curso pero ahora no había nadie abrió la última puerta, esta dio a fuera, aun llovía, sin en cambio no le importaba.

El agua empapo toda su ropa, estaba desesperado no podía dejar de tener miedo y temblar ¿qué pasaba?, el ruido del tren, de la lluvia y del viento golpeaban sus oídos en todas las direcciones. El ruido opaco todos sus pensamientos durante un largo rato dándole la suficiente paz para calmarse, pensar en que aria y diría cuando estuviera de regreso.

Las voces dijeron que no estaba loco y que el miedo lo mantendría alerta, recordó las palabras "a su tiempo lo sabrás", esperaba que fuera pronto si no terminaría enloqueciendo de verdad.

Paso tanto tiempo pensando haciendo planes, tratando de encontrar una explicación, que pensó que ya llegarían a Hogwarts y era hora de enfrentar lo que, pasaba. Al entrar por la puerta, dos personas lo esperaban sentados en el pasillo.

Hermione y ron, estaban diferentes a lo cuando entraron al cubículo, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos, el cabello mojado y tenía las manos temblorosa. Ron en cambio estaba con la cara pálida y una mejilla roja, así como tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo común, cuando se dieron cuenta que Harry los veía, los dos se pararon de golpe, ninguno se movió de ahí.

-y ¿qué paso Harry?-Dijo ron, su voz sonó completamente irritada.

-Harry-susurro la voz de Hermione, era temblorosa, como si temiera de Harry, esto le partió nuevamente el corazón a Harry, él no le aria daño pero de seguro ella estaba asustada.

-No lose-Dijo Harry, no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, solo esperaría a que le callera todos los reclamos de ellos dos, pero aun así el no podría contar que escuchaba voces, nuevamente.

-¿Fue el alma de quien tu sabes?, Harry. ¿Te hiso algo?-Ron se acercó y trato de ver si este tenía alguna herida o contusión.

Harry tengo con la cabeza, mientras esperaba afuera, pensó en esa posibilidad para disculpar su comportamiento pero era demasiado, terminarían cuidándolo las 24 horas para asegurarse de que Voldemort no entrara de nuevo en su cabeza, pero no era Voldemort de eso estaba seguro.

-Entonces Harry, ¿porque parecías un loco? y ¿porque saliste como si tu vida dependiera de ello?-Continuo ron, recargándose en la pared del pasillo con un rostro un tanto molesto.

-¡Ronald!-Grito Hermione -No ves que no es momento de...-

-¡Claro que es el momento Hermione, si él no puede decir que fue, eso significa que es algo realmente malo! ¡Sabes que ahora todos estarán preguntándose que paso y necesitamos una buena excusa!-Dijo ron alzando la voz.

-Por ahora no puedo decir nada, hasta que sepa que fue, por favor no pregunten-Dijo Harry, empezando con su voz algo fuerte, pero acabando tan débil que casi Hermione y ron no lo escucharon.

-Bien, Harry no preguntaremos hasta que confíes en nosotros, pero necesitamos algo para decirle a todos-Dijo ron un poco irritado.

-Solo diremos que me sentí mal y que salí al baño a vomitar o a cualquier cosa-Dijo Harry, la opción más conveniente que se le ocurrió.

-Y de que todo este tiradero en nuestro cubículo-Ron a cada segundo parecía mas enojado.

-Trate de practicar un hechizo que salió mal he este hiso que me sintiera mal-No era tan malo pero tampoco tan creíble se lamentó Harry.

-Eso nos deja tu cara de loco-Dijo Ron, realmente enojado.

-Solo diremos eso si lo creen bien si no también-Dijo Harry, cada vez se sentía peor por mentirle a sus amigos y tratar de ocultar todo.

-Ok, Harry regresare a decir mentiras a mi familia y amigos, puedes tratar de pensar en cómo cambiarte para que no te vean todo mojado y sospechen-Dijo mientras se iba caminando a toda prisa.

Harry no aguanto más, le pego un puñetazo a la ventana de las puertas por la que había entrado, rompiéndola en trozos, asustando a Hermione y saltando varios vidrios a todos lados, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta dándole la espalda a Hermione. Estaba enojado con sigo mismo, mentirle a todos, ya lo había echo antes, pero a ron y Hermione casi nunca, si tenía algún problema ellos siempre lo apoyaban, quería decirles, estaba dispuesto a decirles pero dentro del sentía que tenía que esperar, savia que tenía que esperar.

Hermione paso sus brazos desde atrás hasta que lo abrazo fuertemente, el sintió su calor en la espalda, la presión en sus costillas, la frente de Hermione en su hombro y escucho su respiración tan cerca, que quiso voltearse, besarla como nunca y contarle de las voces, pedirle perdón y gritar a todo el mundo que ella era su novia, pero solo empezó a llorar por alguna razón que desconocía.

-No sé qué te paso Harry, pero estoy contigo. Sé que ahora no puedes o no quieras decirme que paso, pero prométeme que me lo dirás, promete que estarás bien, prométeme que aun estas junto a mí-Dijo Hermione con una voz temblorosa.

De verdad que amaba a Hermione, a pesar de parecer un loco de mentirle a todos incluso a ella, ella estaba aún apoyándolo.

-Lo juro, serás la primera en enterarte. Lamento todo esto, pero es verdad lo que he dicho no sé qué paso y solo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo-Dijo Harry manteniendo su voz.

Cuando por fin Harry tomo el valor para voltearse se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, ese hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos, estaban mirándolo con cariño.

-Tenemos media hora para llegar al castillo, será mejor que te consiga ropa y te cambies Harry, estos cubículos están vacíos puedes cambiarte aquí, no es necesario que veas a nadie-Hermione se dispuso a ir por la ropa de Harry, pero la tomo de la cintura, poniendo su frente en la de ella y dándole un beso, no le importaba que lo vieran, eso es lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Te amo Hermione-Dijo Harry, sin ninguna vacilación.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco, y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Harry-Dijo Hermione, dándole un beso fugas.

Hermione salió a buscar la ropa de Harry, después de unos minutos regreso con un pantalón, camisa, las túnicas de Hogwarts, lo que parecían un par de trusas de Harry, lo cual hiso que se apenara un poco, no se había movido ni un poco del lugar en el que estaba cuando ella se fue, solo esperaba que ella regresara.

-Ya está, ven-dijo Hermione metiendo a Harry, le gusto que Hermione tomara el mando él estaba tan cansado de pensar y tan aturdido que no quería hacer nada.

Cuando entraron y cerraron el cubículo, Hermione se pasó su túnica por su cabeza y se la coloco, para después sacar una botellita que contenía un líquido verdoso.

-Tómatela, entraras en calor y se curara tu mano-Dijo Hermione, mientras abría la puerta para dejar a Harry solo.

Solo hasta que Hermione lo dijo bajo la vista a su mano, tenía un par de cortes y estaba roja de la sangre que le había brotado, esto no lo asusto, había pasado cosas peores, pero se dispuso a quitarse toda la ropa para un segundo después estar desnudo en el cubiculo. Tomo la botella, tenía un el mismo sabor a menta, Harry se sintió mejor el calor regreso a todo su cuerpo, incluso estaba feliz, procedió a ponerse la ropa seca y la túnica.

Cuando salió vio a Hermione reparo el vidrio de la puerta y estaba verificando que estuviera completa.

-Mione-Dijo Harry, asustando a Hermione la cual se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-No me asustes Harry, bastante he tenido hoy-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla, la tomo su mano y le dio un beso.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado, he visto que tenías el pelo mojado y a ron con la mejilla roja-Harry sabía que tenía que disculparse con ron y para eso tenía que saber que le paso.

-Pues veras ...

*Inicio flashback*

Hermione se sentía confundida, por la actitud de Harry, se había perdió por completo por casi un minuto y este no se preocupó por eso así que ella se sentó delante de él, disimulando sus ganas de querer estar a su lado, pero ella sabía bien que aún no era tiempo, ella lo decidió así y con todas las consecuencias tenía que aceptarlo.

Pero el por un segundo mostro tristeza, para acto después mostrarse normal incluso algo molesto, después de que llego el carrito ella y ron salieron a por Luna, Neville, Fred, George y Ginny, ya que había demasiados bocadillos, a cada uno les pareció perfecto, pero cuando llegaron al cubiculo, Harry, tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto, pálido como un muerto, además de que todo las cosas sueltas flotaban alrededor de él, cuando se percató que ellos lo veían las cosas cayeron desordenando todo, los bocadillos por el piso, las cosas por todos lados y sus mascotas totalmente alteradas.

Su primer impulso fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo con toda sus fuerza, pero no pudo no supo porque pero se sintió como si otra vez fuera petrificada, paso un minuto y ella estaba desesperada, al fin pudo moverse pero justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Malfoy desde atrás.

-De verdad estás loco Potter-su voz sonó cruel, tanto que a Hermione le dieron ganas de hechizarlo, pero Harry solo salió como si su vida dependiera de ello, empujo a Malfoy para pasar golpeando la pared del vagón y no se mostró muy feliz.

-He Potter ¿a dónde vas?, ¿te tiraras del tren?, así todos nos libraríamos de ti y tu locura-Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y enojando a todo el mundo, todos los Waesley se pusieron tan rojos como su pelo, pero sobre todo Ron.

-Cállate ya Malfoy, solo tu puedes ver esto así, de seguro se siente mal Harry, ha de haber echo un hechizo que salió mal, de que otra forma lo explicas-Grito Ron.

-¿Que está loco?-se rio Malfoy-Veras Ronald mientras tú estabas fuera, este se puso a dar golpes a toda la habitacion y a gritar a alguien algo así ¿quién eran? y ¿porque a mí? no se me parece de locos-Dijo tratando de imitar la vos de Harry y tratando de parecer loco.

-¡Puras mentiras!-Gritaron Fred y George, mientras Luna entraba al cubiculo y empezaba a recoger todo y ponerlo sobre los asientos, seguida de Ginny aunque ambas parecían molestas.

-Eso dicen pero no lo escucharon. Además estoy seguro que Potter participara, siempre queriéndose lucir y llamar la atención-dijo Malfoy riéndose, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle que acaban de salir de su cubiculo.

-De que hablas Malfoy, Harry nunca ha querido llamar la atención-dijo Ron con más furioso,- y vete a la mierda, Malfoy-

-¡Quien crees que te crees para hablarme así!- dijo Malfoy escupiendo acido con sus palabras- alguien de tu clase, no tiene el derecho de hablarme así-

-Aquí no hablamos de clases, estamos hablando de verdades Malfoy y déjame decirte que te vas mucho a la mierda-le dijo George.

-Si mejor deja de estar jodiendo y vete ya-continuo Fred.

Mientras tanto Hermione aun veía en la dirección de donde Harry había desaparecido, quería ir a buscarlo pero savia que si Harry estaba tan mal, lo mejor era darle su tiempo, al pasar el rato se sentiría mejor y más despejado, Así que se obligó a entrar al cubiculo y recoger todo con las Ginny y luna.

-Usted los Waesley, siendo tan buenos con los demás, con un pobre loco que destruye su propio cubiculo, y a una sangre sucia-Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione.

No lo aguanto más, se levantó y saco la varita apuntándolo a la cara, por años pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena por ser hija de muggles, que nunca lograría estar a la altura de los mejores magos. Por eso estudiaba tanto, quería que nadie la juzgara por donde venía sino por lo que hacía, y cuando pensaba que nadie la juzgaba por no padres magos, ella se sentía de nuevo miserable. Amaba a sus pares, es más estaba orgullosa de ser hija de muggles, pero se sentía tan mal cuando le decían eso, ella no era una sangre sucia, eso era solo una tontería, Harry se lo había demostrado muchas veces, y en aquella últimas semanas, que fue la mejor de su vida estando con él.

Desde el primer curso fue el único que la trato tan normal, he incluso a veces la hacía sentirse tan poderosa, cuando él fue a los baños solo para salvarla, le empezó a gustar, nunca se permitió decírselo, cuando el empezó a cambiar sus actitudes con ella, esta se sintió tan feliz, quizá tenía un rayito de esperanza, pero en aquel bosque obscuro y tenebroso sintió desesperación por perderlo.

Y de repente aquel beso en medio de la obscuridad, ella se sorprendió, se preguntó si estaba bien que le gustara ella. Cuando sintió que su beso se finalizaba, se santo tan sola que tenía que hacer algo, así que le demostró que ella se sentía igual, no esperaba que se le declarara y le pidiera que fuera su novia, pero eso la hiso inmensamente feliz, incluso cuando se despertó en aquella colina se preguntó si era verdad todo lo sucedido, se preguntó si solo fue una alucinación de ella, algo que fue respondido justo antes de subir a su habitacion con aquel beso.

Así paso nuevamente durante su viaje a Gringotts, ella estaba feliz de estar junto a él, vio su rostro de sorpresa cuando se enteró de lo de Voldemort, a ella también le sorprendió, pero tomo la decisión de estar al lado de Harry toda la vida aunque la dejara de mar aunque solo la viera como una amiga aunque tuviera que estar con otra persona. La semana anterior se sentía muy ajusto con él, he incluso su pequeño juego en la madriguera la mantenía atenta por cualquier ocasión que pudiera hacerle cariñitos, la sorprendido defendiendo a de los elfos tan bien enfrente Percy, ella tenia que admitirlo, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Harry.

-¿qué aras Granger?, Golpearme como la vez anterior- dijo entre dientes Malfoy, sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella bajo la varita.

-Al parecer no eres tan valiente como siempre Granger-Dijo Malfoy riéndose.

-No vales ni la pena-Dijo Hermione calmada, se encamino en dirección a donde salió Harry, lo buscaría y le diría lo que sentía.

-Estúpida sang...-

Se escuchó un golpe seco a espalda de ella, cuando voltio vio a Malfoy sosteniéndose la mejilla y a ron con el puño apretado, mientras Fred y George lo tomaban por la espalda.

-Eres idiota o que Malfoy, no ves que ella ahora es cabeza y fundadora de su propia familia, tiene la prueba en su mano-Dijo ron tomando la mano de Hermione y alzándola mostrando el anillo de obsidiana con destellos de cobre.-¡Así que le tendrás respeto!-

-¡seguro da ayudo Potter ¿no?!-Dijo Malfoy total mente rojo y gratinando.

-Y eso que, ella se lo ha ganado. Es la mejor hechicera de su edad, y apuesto que en un combate uno a uno ella te ganaría Malfoy-Dijo ron, aunque él se forcejeaba para escapar del agarre de sus hermanos.

-¡Que sucede aquí!-dijo una voz fuerte, al voltearse vieron al prefecto de ese año de Slytherin era Scabior.

-Me acaba de golpear Waesley-Dijo Malfoy mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¿A si ?-Scabior hiso una sonrisa un poco macabra- Bien, así que haciendo pleitos desde antes de comenzar he Gryffindor, tal vez todavía no les puedan quitar puntos, pero hay que arreglar esto de una vez por todas ¿no?, que les parece ojo por ojo- su voz sonaba como acido

-Pero quien empezó fue Malfoy-Se quejó Fred, mientras era apoyador George y todos los demás incluso Neville que se había mantenido a raya hasta ese momento.

-A mí no me importa quién empezó, el que ha dado el golpe fue Waesley, así que toma el castigo, o esperaremos al castillo y tal vez este sea peor-Dijo Scabior haciendo la misma mueca de maldad.

-Bien-Dijo ron mirando a Malfoy, todo el tiempo-Pero envíelo lejos de este cubiculo si no yo de seguro lo golpeare otra vez-

-Ron ¡estás loco!-Hermione estaba sorprendida ron aceptando ser golpeado por Malfoy eso era increible-¿Por qué?-

-No tenemos tiempo Hermione-Dijo ron mirándola, estaba enojado seguro pero con ella no.-Hay que ver si Harry se encuentra bien o ya lo olvidaste-

La miro dándole a entender que tenía razón, tal vez Voldemort estaba interfiriendo con su mente o empezando asentirse como el, había un mar de profundidades que no conocía aun, esto la susto mucho, tanto que por un segundo quiso llorar.

-Si Granger, será mejor que esto termine tenemos apenas un par de horas antes de llegar y quisiera regresar a mi cubiculo para terminar con mis asuntos-Dijo seriamente-y bien Malfoy es mejor que te apures-señalo a ron y Scabior se cruzó de brazos.

Ron se soltó del agarre de Fred y George, se paró firme.

En un segundo todo sucedió, Malfoy cerrando el puño y pegándole a ron, este se tambaleo por un segundo, pero resistió el golpe, enseguida se sobo la mejilla y un hilillo de sangre corrió por su comisura del labio.

-Ya que esta echo, ustedes regresen a su cubiculo, y tu Malfoy pasaras a los primeros cubículos junto a Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas he visto mucho espacio.-Dijo Scabior en tono de mando.

Todos hicieron caso, aunque en cuanto se fueran ella saldría a buscar a Harry, cuando entro ron Ginny le puso un trapo húmedo en la cara de su hermano, luna que había recogido casi todo, ayudo a reglar lo más que pudo la ropa desperdigada. En cuanto Fred y George se pusieron a despotricar contra Malfoy y seguramente planeando su desquite, trato de escuchar si aún pasaba el prefecto y así fue paso nuevamente tendría que esperar un rato, mientras sus amigos se quejaban, y estaban furiosos, los únicos callados eran Ron y ella.

Estaban listos para salir en cualquier momento, Hermione pensó en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero estaba guardada en su monedero junto con lo más valioso de él, por raro que pareciera, el guardo la quaffle que le regalo en un apartado que le puso lo más valioso, esto le hiso feliz a Hermione, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, si no que tal vez Harry necesitaba ayuda y ellos estaban hay sin hacer nada.

-Chicos iremos a nuestro cubiculo, cuando salgamos vallan por Harry si vemos a Scabior lo entretendremos, tienen razón fue un hechizo mal ejecutado, debieron ver nuestra habitacion cuando hicimos los primeros sortilegios, aunque no entiendo porque salió tan rápido-dijo Fred mirando el pasillo.

-No seas tondo Fred, no recuerdas que nosotros estábamos peor con la explosión de las varita falsa, casi no comimos en 2 días-Dijo George aun molesto.

-Me avisan si necesitan algo, a y dile a Harry que a veces los troposoplos hacen que los hechizos salgan mal-Dijo luna siendo la primera en salir tan tranquila que parecía que no había pasado nada.

-Saludan a Harry ya no pude verlo, pero quería charlar un rato con el- dijo Neville saliendo detrás de luna.

-Espero este bien, se veía mal, me avisan si algo le pasa-Dijo Ginny saliendo junto con Fred y George.

Al segundo salió Hermione y Ron, pasando a cada cubiculo tan despacio que echaban una mirada por si Harry estaba en alguno, pero después de casi terminar con todo el tren el no aparecía, incluso revisaron el baño varias veces. Hermione en su preocupación no vio una ventana abierta casi al final del tren esta le salpico un montón de agua mojándole todo el cabello, pero no le tomo importancia estaba preocupada por Harry, quería encontrarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Vieron el último cubiculo, no estaba nadie, es mas estaba vacío, Ron parecía cada vez más molesto y adolorido por la meguilla. Cuando estaban dispuestos a ir al lado contrario, se percato que al otro lado de la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del tren se encontraba alguien sentado en medio bloqueando la salida, se preguntó si Harry había tomado las palabras de Malfoy muy enserio se tiraría del tren, no era imposible, pero el miedo embargo a Hermione, el terror, quiso salir a estar con él a evitar que algo así pasara, pero ron la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-No ves que está ahí, tenemos que…-Hermione empezaba a llorar, sentía las lágrimas salir, no podía perder a Harry, no ahora que empezaba a amarlo.

-No se tirara. El aprecia más la vida que cualquiera de nosotros Hermione, ha de estar pensando... O evitando regresar todo apenado, mejor esperemos aquí si vemos que se para, de inmediato lo rescatamos-Dijo ron sentándose en el pasillo, sobándose la mejilla.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunto Hermione, aun sentía el pelo mojado pero le daba igual, tenía las manos temblando en ese segundo.

-Algo, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte ese hijo de puta-Dijo Ron algo enojado.

Hermione tomo asiento junto a él, mientras tomaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su cara llorosa por un buen rato, sacando toda su desesperación e impotencia.

Hasta que se calmó, y vio a ron aun sobándose la mejilla, ella se acordó que preparo un par de pasiones por si a Harry le seguía doliendo el cuerpo con el entrenamiento físico que le dio Priscob, pero se lamentó no traerlas consigo y dejarlas en su equipaje.

Ninguno se percató que alguien los veía desde la puerta, al voltear era Harry, ya no tenía los ojos de perdidos, más bien parecía aturdido y tenía un aspecto terrible, toda la ropa empapada, el cabello pegado a la frente, y los lentes totalmente hechos un desastre, se pararon de inmediato,

-y ¿qué paso Harry?-Dijo ron a su lado, estaba completamente irritado.

Como Harry no contesto ella no se movió, esperaba que no fuera Voldemort, que dijera que solo fue algo sencillo, pero que no era Voldemort apoderándose del.-Harry-dijo asustada y con la vos temblando temiendo que no fuera su Harry.

-No lose-Dijo Harry, agachando la mirada, apretando los puños hubo un silencio.

-Fue el alma de quien tu sabes, Harry, ¿te hiso algo?-pregunto Ron, sacando a relucir el temor más grande de ella, se acercó y trato de ver si este tenía alguna herida.

Harry negó con la cabeza, fue como si el cuerpo de Hermione fuera liberado de un peso enorme y casi se abalanza a él, queriendo darle miles de besos pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

-Entonces Harry, ¿ por qué parecías un loco? y ¿porque saliste como si tu vida dependiera de ello?-dijo ron, Hermione no creía que este le saliera con eso ahora, no veía que estaba mal, que él no quería discutir lo que le paso, que parecía estar muy herido.

-¡Ronald!-Grito Hermione, enfadada-No ves que no es momento de...-

-¡Claro que es el momento Hermione!, si él no puede decir que fue, eso significa que es algo realmente malo, ¡sabes que ahora todos estarán preguntándose que paso y necesitamos una buena excusa!-Dijo Ron alzando la voz, Hermione estaba que no lo creía, sus amigos no se lo preguntaba incluso ellos llegaron a sus propias conclusiones, ¿porque ron estaba tan enojado con Harry?,¿Por qué parecía actuar igual que Malfoy?.

-Por ahora, no puedo decir nada, hasta que sepa que fue, por favor no pregunten-Dijo Harry, empezando con su voz era fuerte, pero acabando tan débil que casi no se le escucho, le dolió tanto a Hermione oírlo así, su voz tan apagada y su rostro demostrando que de verdad no podía decir nada.

-Bien, Harry no preguntaremos hasta que confíes en nosotros, pero necesitamos algo para decirle a todos-Dijo ron un poco más irritado.

-Solo diremos que me sentí mal y que salí al baño a vomitar o a cualquier cosa-Dijo Harry, Hermione no podía hablar, pues ella tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Y ¿de que todo este tirado? y ¿revuelto en nuestro cubiculo?-Ron a cada segundo parecía mas enojado, sorprendiéndole a Hermione, mientras ella no podía dejar de observar a ambos.

-Trate de practicar un hechizo este salió mal he este hiso que me sintiera mal-Dijo Harry.

-Eso nos deja tu cara de loco-Dijo Ron, tenía la cara roja de enojo.

-Solo diremos eso si lo creen bien si no también-Dijo Harry, su voz sonaba apagada y débil como si este se recriminara algo, como si por su culpa sufriera alguien.

-ok, Harry regresare a decir mentiras a mi familia y amigos, puedes tratar de pensar en cómo cambiarte para que no te vean todo mojado y sospechen-Dijo Ron, Hermione estaba sorprendida, como Ron era capaz de decir algo así, de verdad que era increible, ella solo lo vio marcharse apurado.

Mientras detrás de ella se escuchaba un, golpe casi al instante escucho vidrios caer, la asusto mucho casi pega un grito, pero lo reprimió y solo vio a Harry apoyado en la puerta, con el puño ensangrentado, y la ventana rota, Hermione sintió su estrujarse su corazón, ver a la persona que amaba en esas condiciones era muy doloroso.

Hermione camino despacio hasta su espalda paso sus brazos por esta lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sentía la pesadez en su ropa, la humedad de la lluvia, la desesperación de Harry, solo puso su frente en su hombro esperando a que este dijera algo, pero en cambio sintió, como gotas caían en sus manos, y unos pequeños gemidos provenientes de él.

Esto fue suficiente para que ella hablara.

-No sé qué te paso Harry, pero estoy contigo, tal vez ahora no puedas o no quieras decirme que paso, pero prométeme que me lo dirás, promete que estarás bien, prométeme que aun estas junto a mí-Dijo Hermione sentía su voz temblar, tenía miedo de que Harry se alejara de ella, pero también savia que él no tenía la culpa, y que si fuera por el evitaría todo mal, pero su destino fue muy cruel con su novio.

-Lo juro, serás la primera en saberlo mione, lamento todo esto, pero es verdad lo que he dicho no sé qué paso y solo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo-Dijo Harry, con una voz mejor que antes, el que el saliera un poquito a flote le alegro, esto Hermione le alegro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que él se volteara y ella lo miro a los ojos esos hermosos ojos verde que con tantas veces soñó en el pasado, con los cuales la ponía a sonreír, si fuera por ella se quedaría con él por siempre ahí, pero no tenían tiempo.

-Tenemos media hora para llegar al castillo, será mejor que te consiga ropa y te cambies Harry, estos cubículos están vacíos puedes cambiarte aquí, no es necesario que veas a nadie-Hermione estaba segura que este necesitaba algún tiempo más y se dispuso a ir por la ropa de Harry, pero el tomo de la cintura, jalándola de nuevo poniendo su frente en la de ella y dándole un beso tan tierno, si alguien los veía serian descubierto, pero a ella eso no le preocupaba ahora.

-Te amo Hermione-Dijo Harry, sin ninguna vacilación.

Hermione sintió un calor dentro de ella, la invadió tanto que solo se le sonrió, ella savia que lo amaba y ahora savia que era correspondida.

-Yo también, te amo Harry-Dijo Hermione, dándole un beso fugas, ya tenía que ir por la ropa si no él se enfermaría.

Hermione salió a buscar la ropa de Harry, dejándolo recargado en la puerta, al llegar al cubiculo encontró a ron, acostado viendo el techo.

-¿Como esta?-Dijo menos enojado-A veces me desespera que quiera cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros-

Hermione sonrió un poco, de verdad que Ron a veces era un idiota, pero era una persona muy buena.

-Está mejor-Dijo Hermione buscando el pantalón, la camisa, y una trusa ya que de seguro también estaba empapados-Aun no dice mucho pero parece mejor-

-Te ha dicho que paso-Pregunto Ron pasándole la trusa que acababa de encontrar-Bueno supongo que si-

-No ron-Dijo Hermione un poco triste-Aun no me ha dicho nada, parece que algo anda por su cabeza, pero no puede decirlo-

-Bien si te enteras de algo me lo dirás ¿no?-Dijo este sentándose de nuevo y hojeando una revista de quidditch.

-Él nos lo dirá a su tiempo. Siempre lo hace.-Dijo Hermione sacando las túnicas y pasándole a Ron la de el-Cuando sepa que paso-

-Solo espero no se tarde-dijo Ron-Si es algo relacionado con Voldemort debemos actuar, decirle a Dumbledore o ¿algo?-

Hermione saco dos botellas del elixir para los dolores y le paso uno a Ron.-bajara el dolor y la hinchazón-

Salió de regreso a donde dejo a Harry, encontrándolo exactamente igual incluso parecía no haber ni siquiera haber movido la mirada, comprendió que tenía que tomar el mando si no Harry nunca se repondría.

-Ya está ven-dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y metiendo a Harry al cubiculo junto a él, Harry le dio un pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando entro cerro el cubiculo, Hermione se pasó su túnica por su cabeza y se la coloco, para después sacar una la botellita que contenía la poción contra el dolor.

-Tómatela, entraras en calor y se curara tu mano-Dijo Hermione, viendo su mano cortada y manchada de sangre, parecía que Harry ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta y salió.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba cansada pero tenía que arreglar la ventana, busco los pedazos que estaban cerca y se preguntó si los que salieron fuera del tren regresarían a su lugar, echo una pequeña ojeada a Harry, de inmediato lo vio desnudo, a lo cual Hermione volteo la mirada y se sonrojo toda, se regañó por no pensar en esa posibilidad. Cuando ella paro de sentirse culpable dijo-reparo-apuntando a la ventada esta se a completo de nuevo, y la inspecciono.

-mione-Era la voz de Harry, pero pego un salto del susto que metió, esperaba que no descubría que lo vio desnudo.

*fin del flashback*

Harry después de escuchar todos lo que paso una vez salido del cubiculo, se sentía culpable, su mejor amigo había recibido un golpe de Malfoy al que más odiaba solo para saber si se encontraba bien y que recibía a cambio, le ocultaba cosas y hacia qué le mintiera a su familia y amigos, aun así se sentía agradecido con él.

Hermione fue primero, para que nadie sospechara pues se habían tardado mucho, justo un minuto después Harry se encamino, paso por varios cubículos vacíos, luego uno no tan vacíos pero no prestaba atención a nadie solo quería llegar a su cubiculo y arreglar las cosas con Ron, pero casi antes de llegar un par de manos lo detuvieron.

-Harry...-Dijo Ginny a su espalda.

Este se giró hay se encontraba ella, igual que siempre pero se encontraba un poco diferente tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta y su túnica estaba completamente arrugada.

-Estas bien... Yo... me preocupe mucho-Dijo Ginny sonando preocupada.

-Todo está bien Ginny, solo fue un hechizo que salió mal-Dijo Harry apresurado, el tren no tardaría en llegar y tenía que arreglar las cosas con Ron.

-Harry… yo... quisiera-Empezó Ginny pero hablaba tan despacio que Harry se desesperó un poco.

-Ahora no puedo Ginny estamos por llegar y tengo que ir a hablar algo con tu hermano lo siento deberás-Dijo Harry soltando el agarre de la pelirroja y saliendo lo más rápido de ahí, cuando llego el cubiculo parecía nuevo, todo estaba en orden, hedwing estaba dormida, Pigwidgeon circulaba por el techo y Crookshanks ronroneaba a un lado de Hermione mientras Ron sostenía una revista de quidditch a lado de un par de pasteles con forma de caldero.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Harry mientras observaba a Ron, a lo que este solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Harry paso, se sentó a lado de Hermione y en frente de Ron.

-Yo...-Decía Harry mientras sus manos temblaban un poco no sabria que decir, mucho menos como disculparse.

-Toma-Ron le lanzo un pastel de calabaza -No tienes que disculparte Harry, ya paso, a decir verdad solo estaba enojado por el golpe-Dijo señalando su mejilla esta estaba casi igual a siempre, si no fuera por una leve hinchazón, Harry se preguntaría que señalaba.

-Si, por eso, lo siento-Harry mordió el pastel, este le supo exquisito pues recordó que desde el desayuno no había comido nada-Malfoy Ya la pagara-

-Si y con creces-Dijo Ron, comiéndose el pastel restante.

-Entonces, todo bien. Hermano-Harry trato de que sonara tan normal como pudiera.

-De que hablas-Dijo Ron a lo cual Harry se sorprendido, pero pensó que tal vez Ron no estaría bien con el asta que este supiera lo que le paso.-Siempre hemos estado bien-

Cuando el expreso por fin aminoro su marcha, y se detuvo en la estación, Harry estaba mucho mejor ya se sentía más normal, su miedo no parecía desaparecer, pero no se preocuparía más por eso ya que lo que pasara pasaría y él lo afrontaría junto a su mejor amigo y novia.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del tren, se escuchó un trueno, Hermione envolvió a Crookshanks con su capa y ron tapo la jaula de Pigwidgeon.

La lloviera era tan abundante que era como si estuvieran vaciando un cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza, Harry maldijo pues la ropa seca se mojó en un segundo.

-he Hagrid -Gritó Harry, viendo una enorme figuro al final del andén.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?-Le grito Hagrid, saludándolo con la mano-nos vemos en el banquete si no nos ahogamos antes-

La vieja tradición de los de primero, de ira barco hasta el castillo, le pareció suicida en ese momento, pero supuso que Hagrid lo controlaría todo.

-Ah, no me agradaría cruzar el lago con este tiempo-aseguro Hermione, mientras corrían a los cientos de carruajes que los esperaban en el final de la estación.

Harry, Hermione, ron y Neville se subieron a una el no pregunto nada lo cual le agradeció Harry, pero antes de partir una mojada luna se colocó junto a Neville y le sonrió a Harry, ella tampoco pregunto nada solo se quejó de lo fuerte que llovía, La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo y después de un segundo se empezó la marcha mientras ellos comentaban cosas de la escuela y algún que otro rumor del tren, mientras el castillo se acercaba más y más.

#############################################################

Gracias a cada uno que dio a Favoritos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque los personajes no sean de mi propiedad y tenga muchas referencias a los libros espero les guste.

Respondiendo comentarios:

Leknyn: Ya se lo de las faltas. No tienen que recordarme lo, intento con todas mis fuerzas al corregirlas, perdón si en un futuro sigue ocurriendo


	10. Capitulo 10- Un querido amigo

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 10.-Un querido amigo

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna corrían a toda prisa desde la puerta del carruaje hasta la cavernosa entrada al vestíbulo del castillo este estaba alumbrado con antorchas estas se sostenían solas y al doblar un segundo después estaba las escaleras de mármol. Un gran chapuzón de agua callo de golpe salpicando a todos por un poco les caía directamente en la cabeza.

-¡No otra ves peeves!-Grito una voz irritada-¡Ve a molestar a otro lado por favor!-

La profesora Mcgonagall, la subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor bajo las escalinatas, pero al llegar con ellos se resbalo por el agua y se agarró a Hermione para no caerse.

-Perdón, señorita Granger-

-No se preocupe profesora-Dijo Hermione jadeando por el peso que de un momento a otro soporto.

-¡Peeves, baja aqui ahora!-Bramo la profesora Mcgonagall, enderezando su sombrero.

Peeves salió a toda marcha rumbo al castillo, mientras se reía como loco, le gritaba a los alumnos cosas degradantes y mojaba todos con globos de agua,

-Bueno vamos -Ordeno la profesora Mcgonagall -Todos al gran comedor-

Harry solo pudo sonreír y pensar como su vida hubiera cambiado si en lugar de vivir con los Dursley hubiera estado con Mcgonagall, si pudo haber aprendido magia desde edad temprana, si todo lo que ha pasado hubiera sido más sencillo o si todo viera sido menos confuso, no se dio cuenta que la miraba desde la distancia incluso sus amigos fueron empujados por la gran multitud de alumnos que pasaban obligándolos a subir.

-¡Harry! -Grito Mcgonagall sonriéndole-Sube rápido aqui puedes resbalarte-

Siguió su orden dedicándole una sonrisa, la gran escalinata estaba seca aun así propuso ver donde pisaba pues peeves aún seguía lanzando globos, giro a la derecha y entro por la puerta doble.

El gran comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo lucia incluso más increíble que todos los años anteriores, el miedo dentro del paro en cambio sintió el calor de las miles de velas flotando en el techo, continuo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, pasando por la de Slytherin la cual se rieron a carcajadas, supuso que ya Malfoy ya les había dicho a todos su pequeño show en el tren.

Al llegar a la mesa se encontró con Nick casi decapitado el cual lo saludo cordialmente, Harry devolvió el saludo y se sentó a lado de Hermione y Ron, estos le habían apartado un lugar, un chiflido le llamo la atención venia cerca del final de la mesa de Gryffindor vio a Neville sentado al lado de Fred y George, estos lo saludaron y siguieron hablando.

-Espero que se den prisa con la ceremonia de selección, porque tengo mucha hambre-Dijo Harry Tomando la punta de la túnica y exprimiéndola.

-Claro solo tienes un par de tostadas además de un pastel de calabaza-Dijo Hermione siguiendo la acción de Harry.

Para después tomarlo de la mano por debajo de la mesa, la selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asígnales casa siempre era antes del comienzo del banquete pero por su mala suerte siempre se la perdía. Solo había asistido a la suya.

Harry volteo a ver la mesa de los profesores, el pequeño profesor Flitwick tenía asignada la clase de encantamientos, se sentaba sobre un montón de cojines. A lado la profesora Sprout, su asignatura era herbologia, mantenía una divertida conversación con Sinistra la maestra de astronomía. En otra punta de la mesa se encontraba Snape, era su profesor menos apreciado por sus innumerables formas de molestarlo, si no fuera por el seguramente Harry adoraría pasiones. Después de este había un asiento vacío de seguro de la profesora Mcgonagall.

Y en medio de toda la mesa se encontraba el profesor Albus Dumbledore, el director, su abúndate pelo plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, Harry de inmediato sintió las ganar de ir y pedirle que le digiera quien lo había dejado con los Dursley, quien se había metido en medio de un futuro mejor para él, pero no era momento solo deseaba pasarla bien con sus amigos, así que subió la vista el techo tenía la misma apariencia de afuera, era tormentoso.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor dando a entrar a la profesora Mcgonagall seguida de un montón de alumnos de primer año aun sin casa, si él estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, ellos daban la impresión de haberse dado un chapuzón en el lago con todo y ropa, tal vez no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Todos temblaban, excepto un alumno que era muy pequeño aun para su edad, pero tenía un enorme abrigo de piel sobre de él, enseguida supo que era el de Hagrid. El pequeño veía en la dirección de Colín Creevey que cursaba tercer año y vocalizando las palabras "Me caí en el lago" aunque parecía encantado con el accidente.

Entonces el sombrero seleccionador fue traído y puesto sobre un taburete todos estaban expectantes ante el viejo pero magnifico sombrero, se abrió un desgarre en el sombrero y este comenzó a cantar.

Hace tal vez mil años

que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.

Había entonces cuatro magos de fama

de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:

El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;

el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;

del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,

y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:

idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan

para educar jóvenes brujos.

Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores

fundó una casa diferente

para los diferentes caracteres

de su alumnado.

Para Gryffindor

el valor era lo mejor;

para Ravenclaw,

la inteligencia.

Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos

era romperse los codos.

El ambicioso Slytherin

ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.

Estando aún con vida

se repartieron a cuantos venían,

pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo

cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?

Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:

me levantó de su cabeza,

y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera

para que pudiera elegiros a la primera.

Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.

No me equivoco nunca:

echaré un vistazo a tu mente

¡y te diré de qué casa eres!

En el gran comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando termino de cantar el sombrero, pero a Harry le había dado un vuelco el corazón, pues los anillos comenzaron a vibrar de tal forma que solo por un momento pensó que estallarían, cada que el sombrero decía Gryffindor o Ravenclaw estos emitían más calor, tanto que después del canto tenía casi la túnica en llamas.

-No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó-comento Harry, un poco consternado intentando que nadie se percatara de lo sucedido.

-Canta una canción diferente cada año, al parecer tiene unas 100 lleva repitiéndolas durante toda su vida-Dijo Ron –Sabes, es lo único que tiene que hacer después de la selección de casas-

Empezaron a pasar uno por uno cada alumno al decir el sombrero de su casa todos o por lómenos la casa aplaudía y le tendían un asiento a su nuevo miembro. Al pasar el pequeño con la capa de Hagrid fue enviado a Gryffindor, al llegar con su hermano le comento que se había caído en el lago pero algo lo devolvió a la barca, seguramente el calamar gigante, pero nunca lo había visto Harry así que le entro la duda de que había en el fondo del lago negro.

La selección continuo, y la fila se acortaba más y más hasta que dio fin con Whitcy Kevin que fue a Hufflepuff, seguido de aplausos de todo el mundo y dio por finalizada la selección y el principio del banquete.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó-Solo tengo dos palabras que decir-Sonrió levantando los brazos -¡A comer!-

Enseguida las charolas, copas y toda las mesas se llenaron de diferentes comidas, bebidas y sobretodo de cosas deliciosas, el olor que lleno el gran comedor fue espléndidamente genial, no tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a llenar su plato de comida, al igual que Ron y Hermione

-Esto es lo mejor-Dijo Ron a lado de él.

Una vez terminado el postre Harry se sentía totalmente ajusto, aun muchos no terminaban, Harry se apeno por comer tan rápido, pero no pudo evitarlo ya que él no tenía casi nada en el estómago, Hermione aún estaba comiendo tarta de melaza cuando se escuchó un puff junto a su mano, había una nota que decía, "Afuera del gran comedor, en el pasillo".

Harry se disculpó diciendo que tenía que salir al baño, enseguida le pasó la nota a Hermione la cual se quedaron mirando y viendo como Harry salía del gran comedor. Pero afuera no había nadie, pero se escuchó una voz chillona.

-Harry Potter, señor- Un segundo después un elfo domestico se le lanzo con los brazos abiertos y apretó su estómago tan fuerte que casi le saca su cena recién ingerida, le dio miedo tener que devolver su deliciosa comida.

-¿Do…Dobby?-Dijo entre ahogo y duda.

-Es Dobby mi señor, Dobby esta aqui mi señor-Dijo Dobby separándose un poco y con una sonrisa algo chueca, este tenía la ropa de siempre un trapo viejo y sucio en forma te toga pero parecía recién sacada de algún basurero.

-¿Qué haces aqui Dobby?-Dijo Harry feliz de encontrar al elfo pero inquieto por si algo estuviera pasando.

-Winky le ha dicho a Dobby, si Dobby está feliz, tanto esperando ver a Harry Potter y ahora Harry Potter busca a Dobby-dijo el elfo saltando y gritando.

-¿De qué hablas Dobby?-Dijo Harry algo confundido, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el elfo, el cual lo miro con esos enormes ojos verdes y se dispuso a golpearse contra la pared pero Harry lo detuvo justo antes de golpearse-Espera Dobby, no es que no te quiera ver ni nada por el estilo, pero estoy algo confundido. ¿Puedes explicarme?-

-Winky le ha dicho a Dobby que si no encontraba trabajo tal vez el gran señor Harry Potter lo quisiera ayudar, que Dobby le podría ser útil-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Harry recordó lo que le había dicho a Winky en la copa mundial, se reprendió por no recordar que el pobre Dobby buscaba trabajo y que este aun no encontraba a nadie así que le pareció buena idea escucharlo.

-Así, perdón Dobby no recordaba, ya sabes tanta exaltación desde el partido me ha dejado un poco olvidadizo-dijo Harry soltándolo, para que el elfo se moviera, el cual solo salto de emoción.

-Dobby tendrá trabajo con el señor Potter, me dará trabajo el señor Potter-Dijo el elfo saltando.

-Bien si pero primero veamos ¿que necesitas? y ¿cuáles son tus peticiones?-dijo Harry sentándose en el duro suelo de piedra para estar a la altura del elfo, había crecido desde su segundo curso ahora Dobby lo miraba incluso más hacia arriba.

-Dobby quiere que le paguen señor, quiere llevar ropa y que le paguen, Harry Potter ¡A Dobby le gusta ser libre!-Dijo sonriendo y enseñando los dientes.

-Muy bien Dobby, eso estupendo-Dijo Harry contento de que el elfo estuviera tan feliz después de una vida con los Malfoy y su liberación planeada por el.-Te parecen 10 galones a la semana y los fines de semana libres-

A Dobby se le borró la sonrisa y enseguida puso cara de horror, se estimación un poco-A Dobby le gusta la libertad señor Potter, Pero no tanta libertad, Dobby Prefiere trabajar-

Harry estaba un poco apenado, a decir verdad se dio cuenta de que aquel elfo solo quería trabajar al mismo tiempo que se sentía libre, pero los viejos hábitos no se olvidan-Bien Dobby, dime cuanto quieres y que día quieres librar- dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza del elfo, se sorprendió por un segundo y se apartó un poco.

-A Dobby nunca lo han acariciado, Lo siento señor Potter, a Dobby le gusta pero es nuevo para Dobby-Dijo mientras se observaba las piernas.

-No te preocupes Dobby, ya te acostumbraras-Dijo Harry tendiendo su mano y volviéndolo a acariciar, a lo cual el elfo se mostró feliz-Volviendo a nuestras negociaciones ¿cuánto quieres? y ¿qué días no quieres trabajar?-

-Dobby quiere un galeón a la semana y librar un día al mes-Dijo saltando nuevamente de emoción.

-Bien aqui está mi contra oferta, un galeón, un sicklet y un knut a la semana y dos días libres al mes-Dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a lo cual el elfo estuvo pensando si aceptar o no -Acepta no es mucho para mí, además de que deberás usar ropa, yo mismo te la conseguiré- Harry esperaba que el elfo aceptara.

-Aun ahí una parte que no le he dicho al señor Potter-Dijo Dobby nuevamente mirando la mano que le tendió Harry, pero no la bajo ni mucho menos.

-Y bien ¿cuál es?-Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Dobby es un elfo doméstico, nosotros tenemos magia sin necesidad de las varitas, pero con el paso de los año uno pierde magia si no tiene un amo para servir y por eso Dobby y los demás elfos necesitamos un amo-Dijo Dobby volviendo a mirar el suelo y sobándose los brazos.

-¿Sigues atado a los Malfoy?-Harry parecía comprender por qué el elfo estaba apenado, pero a pesar de todo no le importaba mientras el elfo quisiera estar con él, pero al ver al elfo no contestar este se preocupó.- ¿No has estado conectado a un mago estos dos años Dobby?-

-Dobby ya no está conectado con ese malo mago,... pero Dobby hiso algo malo algo que no debía hacer...-dijo Dobby, casi al punto de tomar otra vez la intención de golpearse contra la pared-Dobby fue liberado por el gran mago Harry Potter, y perdí la conexión con el mago malo, pero se conectó a otro inmediato, me conecte a usted mi señor Potter-

Harry se sorprendió bastante, nunca pensó que los elfos tuvieran que tener alguna conexión mágica con sus amos, pero por el modo que ellos idolatraban a sus amos este supuso que era algo razonable, aun así se preguntó por qué Dobby se conectó a él, eso significaba que Dobby esos dos años estuvo dependiendo de él, lo cual no lo hiso enojar si no se sintió tranquilo de que el elfo lo escogiera en lugar de a otro.

-Buen Dobby, no hay ningún problema, eres un amigo mío, así que no te preocupes, si hay algo más que te preocupe dímelo. Necesitare mucha ayuda de ti así como un montón de trabajo-dijo Harry, mirando al elfo subir la vista y estar a punto de llanto.

-Dobby será el mejor empleado del gran amo, de mi gran amo-Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y acto después se abalanzaba sobre su cabeza para abrazarlo.

-Bien Dobby, pero no veo nada-Dijo Harry, tratando de separar al elfo-Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor Dobby, necesito que vayas a todas estas casas- Saco la carpeta del monedero y copio mágicamente todas las casas que tenía-las reviso, si hay alguien en ellas los sacaras, las limpies, acomodes, también que veas que hay en ellas, si están en mal estado la repares, y sobre todo en esta isla que revises toda el área y aprendas bien que hay. Cuando acabes con cada una ven a verme y me contaras todo lo que ha pasado, cuando vulvas de la primera te tendré tu ropa lista-Saco también el primer pago de Dobby.

-Si mi amo, estoy para servirle-Dijo Dobby sonriendo por tener un trabajo en años, pero a Harry le incomodo que le dijera amo pero escucho la voz de Hermione en ese segundo.

-Harry James Potter, ¿cómo que eres amo de ese elfo?-Grito Hermione que se encontraba mirando la escena -¿Así que también esclavizas?-

Hermione se dio la vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso Harry la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se fuera.

-Espera mione, no es lo que parece. Él es Dobby, el elfo que te conté, del que Winky hablaba-

Hermione trataba de separarse de él forcejeando todo lo que podía, pero el elfo se acercó a ella levanto la mano y se quedó quieta.

-Dobby ¿qué haces?-Grito Harry.

-Dobby hace que la señorita no huya-Dijo Dobby, mientras retiraba el encantamiento, Harry aprovecho el segundo que le dio Dobby para colocarse enfrente y tomarla de la cara

-No lo esclavizo Hermione, le he ofrecido trabajo ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Por qué te creería Harry?-Dijo Hermione enojada estaba roja tanto que a Harry le pareció mas a cuando Mcgonagall se enojaba aunque estaba hermosa, decidió esperar a decirle eso después-Lo he escuchado te ha dicho amo-

-Si pero es porque es su costumbre, no le he pedido que me diga así-Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione a los ojos llenos de lágrimas,-Le voy a pagar por sus servicios y le daré días libres, ya están hechos los tratos mione. Por favor créeme-

Hermione pareció suavizar su enojo y miro a Dobby.

-¿Es verdad?-Dijo Hermione su voz era suave pero firme.

-El amo, le pagara a Dobby 1 galeón, 1 sicklet y 1 knut a la semana, le dará 2 días al mes y le dará ropa para vestir, es el más grande mago de todo el mundo-Dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia a Harry.

-Eso es muy poco ¿no crees?-Volvió a mirar con furia a Harry, el se preguntó si hacia echo bien al contratar a Dobby.

-Yo no lo decidí, fue el, no acepto más-Dijo Harry, dándole un beso a Hermione la cual trato de evitar-Pregúntale, él te responderá todas tus dudas, si no te parece le daré más paga, más días y lo que te parezca justo-Dijo Harry sabiendo que el único que la convencería en ese momento era Dobby.

-Bien-Dijo firme Hermione.- ¿Cuánto le pediste a Harry?-

-Dobby pidió Un galeón a la semana y un día al mes, además de vestir ropa-Dijo Dobby volviendo a reverenciar a Harry -Dobby no esperaba que el gran amo le diera más a Dobby-

-No crees que debería ser más-Dijo Hermione algo más calmada-Eso es muy poco-

-Dobby ama la libertad, pero no tanta señorita, Dobby es un elfo libre solo porque tiene al gran amo-Dijo Dobby casi llorando de felicidad.

Hermione asintió la cabeza y vio a Harry, estas ves ella le dio un beso-Perdón Harry, pensé que esclavizabas al pobre Dobby-lo abrazo y se sintió calmado.

-Dobby nunca dejaría ser esclavizado nuevamente, Dobby por eso estuvo feliz de que el gran amo le pidiera a Dobby servirle-Dijo avanzando a Hermione.

-Por favor Dobby, ya no me digas gran amo, ni amo, solo dime Harry- Pidió suplicante Harry, bastante le pasaba para que Hermione se enojara con el solo por el hecho de que Dobby le dijera amo.

-Dobby debe respeto al amo, así como a la nueva ama-Dijo mientras reverenciaba esta ves a Hermione, ella se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Como que ama?, el trato es con Harry, yo no tengo nada que ver-Dijo Hermione devolviéndole la reverencia.

-Dobby cree que al estar emparejada con mi amo usted pasa a ser mi ama-Dijo Dobby soltando su llanto por la acción de Hermione.-Dobby tiene el honor de servirle a mi gran amo y a mi dulce ama-

-Bien Dobby, creo que es suficiente por hoy creo que tendremos que regresar al gran comedor-Dijo Harry esperando evitar que tanto como Hermione y Dobby estuvieran reverenciándose cada 5 minutos.-Además de que a partir de ahora como tu as dicho también le responderás a mi mione, si no me encuentras o ella te llama deberás escucharla-

-Dobby lo ara así mi amo-Dijo pegando un saltito de alegría.-Dobby tiene una última petición, si me permite mi amo-se sobo los brazos, en señal de vergüenza.

-¿Cual Dobby?-Dijo Harry esperando poder terminar la conversación y regresar antes de que todos terminaran de comer-Lo que sea, puedes decirlo con confianza-

-Dobby se ha enterado de que Winky ha sido despedida por su anterior amo, el quisiera que el amo, le ofrezca trabajo-Dijo casi chillando.

-Bien Dobby, dile que pase a verme y veremos los acuerdos de su contratación-Dijo Harry pero antes de irse recordó los hábitos del elfo así que decidió poner un par de reglas más.-Pero antes, creo que te pondré un par de reglas para que sigas con migo-

Hermione pareció enojarse ya que le dio con el codo y le puso cara de enojo, pero Harry no le hiso caso ya que suponía que le gustarían sus reglas.

-Lo que usted ordene amo-Dijo Dobby escuchando atentamente.

-Primero que nada, no puedes auto infligirte castigos, eso incluye plancharte las manos, golpearte, arañarte… bueno todo lo que te cause dolor. Segundo si hay algún problema me lo dirás sin titubeos, así que siéntete libre de decirme lo que quieras incluso si deseas más paga o más días. Tercero, tomaras la casa más cercana al castillo y colocaras todas tus pertenencias en un cuarto, vivirás ahí en lo que salgo de Hogwarts. Todo lo que compres con tu dinero es cosa tuya al igual si lo guardas, pero si necesitas ropa, comida, alguna cosa me dirás, yo te apoyare en lo que necesites-Dijo Harry mientras, veía a Dobby abrir la boca y casi estuvo a punto de llorar pero solo lo reverencio tanto que su nariz toco el frio suelo.

-hay Harry, de verdad que eres increíble, no creí que dijeras eso-Dijo Hermione mientras trataba de hacer que Dobby se levantara.

-Dobby hará lo que el amo quiere-Dobby, esta vez abrazo a Hermione le cual se le escapo el aire por la sorpresa-Y a la dulce ama también, Dobby ira a cumplir la orden-Dobby les sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes y se escuchó un puff y desapareció, para después ver un rayo, y el trueno de este un segundo después.

-Creo que ahora, tendré que aprender a dejar de respirar cuando Dobby me abrace-Dijo Harry, para hacer reír a Hermione, esta se rio solo un poco.-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Me dejaste la nota: "afuera del gran comedor", pensé que me pedias que viniera después de ti-Dijo Mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo al gran comedor.-Creí que me dirías algo-

-La nota era de Dobby, me quería ver, ya que le dijo Winky que lo podía ayudar-Dijo entrando a la gran comedor, llena de alumnos y con conversaciones por todos lados.

-No lo savia, solo me la diste, jamás pensé que él te la mando-Dijo Hermione un poco molesta aun poco -Si tan solo hubieras dicho algo, creo que nos viéramos evitado toda esa escenita-

-¿Cual escena?-Pregunto Ron, el cual se mostraba muy curioso-Me he perdido algo de nuevo, esto se hace más frecuente ¿no creen?-

Después de contarle todo referente a lo que paso afuera, se mostró poco sorprendido de que Dobby, pidiera poco, además de que le dijo a Harry que aquello era muy raro para un elfo doméstico y que se había ganado una buena servidumbre.

Fred, George y Neville, se cambiaron justo frente a ellos, para cuando cavaron todos los alumnos.

-He Harry, ya estas mejor ¿no?, ese hechizo que debiste practicar es muy útil, podrías enseñárnoslo después -Dijo Fred mientras observaba al varón sanguinario pasar cerca de ellos.

-Bueno aunque si tú no pudiste, tal vez nosotros necesitemos tener practica.-Dijo George, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Si a decir verdad Harry, no es bueno practicar hechizos así. Yo una vez lo hice en un closet, termine despertando 2 días después, mi abuela casi me mata, destroce su armario favorito-Dijo Neville, quitándose de su túnica, lo que parecía un pedazo de tarta.

-Si tienen razón y gracias por preocuparse por mí-Dijo Harry, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole a todos-Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo rogarles vuestra atención mientras comunico algunas noticias-

-El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les recuerde la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.-

Harry pensó que aumentaría al año siguiente a 500 con los nuevos sortilegios Waesley, Dumbledore prosiguió:

-Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. El pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo esta prohibido, los de tercero y cuarto sin permiso de sus tutores no podrá acceder al pueblo. Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.-

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry sin aliento, paso toda la semana tratando de aprender varias jugadas de la copa para que se cancelara el quidditch.

Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

-Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores y personal del colegio... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En la puerta apareció un hombre se apoyaba en un bastón su capa de viaje era negra y muy grande. Todos voltearon a verlo, se bajó la capucha tenía una cabellera negra con un montón de canas por todos lados, mientras cada paso que daba hacia un sonido sordo, casi nadie en el comedor hablaba hasta que un rayo ilumino todo el gran comedor, Hermione ahogo un grito.

El hombre era diferente de lo que pensó Harry, su rostro muy diferente a todos los que había visto en su vida, era como si alguien la hubiera labrado en madera, pero aquel artista no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar las herramientas haciendo un desastre total, en la boca tenía un montón de cicatrices, así como le faltaba un tozo de nariz, lo que más le asunto a Harry, era que sus ojos eran diferentes entre ellos. Uno era totalmente normal su iris era negro, mientras el otro grande y el iris azul eléctrico como si un foco estuviera de ojo iluminándolo de aquel color, no parpadeaba para nada y se movía en todas las direcciones. Le pareció varias veces que paraba en el pero enseguida se movía con velocidad.

El extraño llego a Dumbledore. Le tendió la mano tan tosca como su cara y el director la acepto, hablaron un poco pero a tal distancia no pudo entender nada, acto seguido se sentó en la silla correspondiente al profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras-Dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de todos prosiguió:-El profesor Alastor Moody-

Lo normal hubiera sido un montón de aplausos, pero el silencio reino, los únicos aplaudiendo fueron dumbeldore, Mcgonagall, Snape y Hagrid. Los demás profesores estaban mudos.

-¿Moody?-le susurro a ron-¿Ojoloco Moody?, ¿al que tu padre ayudo en la mañana?-

-Debe ser el-dijo Ron, con voz asustada.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-Pregunto Hermione en voz baja-¿Que le paso en la cara?-

Parecía que al nuevo profesor no le importaba tan fría bienvenida, pero saco una pequeña licorera de su abrigo y tomo un sorbo, parecido no agradarle pero se tomó el contenido, Harry vio como debajo de su abrigo, se observaba parte de algo que parecía metal en vez de carne, donde debía estar su pierna había solamente una pierna de metal.

-Cómo iba diciendo-siguió Dumbledore, tratando de sacar las miradas del profesor Moody, pero con pocos resultados-tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebra desde hace un siglo. Es un placer para informarles de que este curso tendrá lugar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Se está burlando de nosotros!-dijo Fred tan alto que todos en la sala se rieron.

-No me burlo de nadie, señor Waesley-repuso el director mirándolo con una sonrisa-Aunque, en este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo de un duende, un trol y un lepreuchan que entran en un bar...-

La profesora Mcgonagall se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

-Aunque no es momento, tal vez en otra ocasión-dijo dumbeldore-El torneo de los tres magos, bienes algunos de ustedes seguramente no sabrá de lo que les estoy hablando así que daré una breve explicación-

Harry miro a Hermione, tal vez el profesor lo explicaría bien, pero la mayoría de veces no le entendía asta después de un rato así que fue a la persona que se lo explicaría bien, a lo cual Hermione lo miro comprendiendo su intensión así que le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

-El torneo fue creado hace como 600 años, era una competición amistosa entre las 3 escuelas más importantes de Europa. Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beaxbatons. Para representar cada una de las escuelas se escogía un representante y estos participaban en 3 pruebas mágicas, se turnaban la sede cada 5 años cuando se celebraban, se consideraba una buena forma de hacer lazos entre magos. Pero cada vez había más muertos entre los participantes decidieron cancelaron al poco tiempo, no sé porque ahora lo traen de regreso pero espero tomen medidas de precaución.-Dijo Hermione algo asustada a Harry, el asintió, ya que tenía una idea de cómo era, pues alguna vez en casa de los Dursley vio los juegos olímpicos aunque aqui parecía algo más chico. Su corazón se agito y sintió miedo por un momento, aunque la mayoría de los que se encontraban presentes cuchicheaban de emoción, aunque quería sentirse exaltado por el simplemente se sentía aturdido.

-Se ha intentado revivir este torneo, hasta ahora los esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, pero el ministerio nos ha dado el permiso de hacerlo. En octubre llegaran los directores de Beaxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones será en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá que estudiantes reúnen los méritos para competir en la copa de los tres magos. La gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.- Dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba fijamente a todos.

-Yo lo intentare, te unes a mi hermano-Dijo George con entusiasmo

-Claro que si-dijo Fred.

-Aunque me imagino que todos están deseando ganar la copa del torneo de los 3 magos-dijo dumbeldore callando al gran comedor -Los director hemos decidido establecer restricciones de edad para los contendientes de este año. Solo los estudiantes mayores de edad, es decir de 17 años podrán proponerse a consideración-todos estallaron en protestas, incluso Ron empezó abuchear, pero Harry pensó que era lo mejor y eso lo quitaba de la lista de candidatos.

A lo cual Hermione le susurro entre grandes gritos-Gracias a dios Harry-

-Es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas serán difíciles y en extremo peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, por lo tanto solo aquellos de sexto y séptimo curso podrán participar. Me asegurare que ningún menor de edad engañe a nuestro juez, así que les advierto no presentarse si no tienen la edad requerida-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Fred y George que eran los que más se quejaban.

-Así que dicho las restricciones, les diré las libertades que tendrán a partir de esto, nuestras visitas se alojan con nosotros, ellos podrán estar en todo los terrenos de Hogwarts incluido Hogsmeade. En todo caso de permitírselo a nuestros invitados también los alumnos a partir de tercero tendrán total libertad de ir y venir de Hogsmeade, claro que después de clases y en sus tiempos libres, pondremos receptores para observar toda la competencia, está la vera no solo las tres escuelas sino también sus familiares si así lo desean, para que esto pueda pasar tendrán que llenar las solicitudes impartidas por su jefe de casa-Dijo dumbeldore, mientras Harry se alegraba mucho, al poder ir a Hogsmeade después de clase le daba esperanzas de ir con Hermione a muchas citas, incluso a entrar a la casa de los sustos para estar a solas con ella.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde y sé que para todos ustedes, estar despiertos y descansados para las clases de mañana en la mañana es de suma importancia ¡hora de ir a dormir!, ¡Prefectos conduzcan a todos a sus respectivas salas!-Dumbledore se sentó y empezó a charlar con ojoloco.

-Nosotros cumplimos años en abril, deberíamos tener una oportunidad-Dijo Fred levantándose estrepitosamente, pero esto fue opacado por la cantidad de ruido que se hiso al ponerse todos de pie para retirarse.

—No me van a impedir que entre —aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido—. Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio!-

—Sí —asintió Ron, con expresión soñadora—. Sí, mil galeones...-

—Vamos —dijo Hermione un tanto decepcionada por la actitud de sus amigos-si no nos movemos nos vamos a quedar aquí solos.-

Harry, Hermione, ron, Fred y George salieron por el vestíbulo; los gemelos iban hablando de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer para impedir que participaran en el Torneo los menores de diecisiete años.

— ¿Quién es ese juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes serán los campeones?—preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —respondió Fred—, pero es a él a quien tenemos que engañar.-

—Ya, pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no? —dijo George astutamente—. Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad. Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos.-

—¡Pero ha habido muertos! —señaló Hermione con voz preocupada mientras atravesaban una puerta oculta tras un tapiz y comenzaban a subir otra escalera más estrecha.

—Sí —admitió Fred, sin darle importancia—, pero eso fue hace años, ¿no? Además, ¿es que puede haber diversión sin un poco de riesgo? ¡Eh, Ron!, y si averiguamos cómo engañar a Dumbledore, ¿no te gustaría participar?-

— ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó Ron a Harry—. Estaría bien participar, ¿no? Pero supongo que elegirán a alguien mayor... No sé si estamos preparados...-

—Yo, desde luego, no lo estoy —dijo desde detrás de Fred y George la voz triste de Neville—. Supongo que a mi abuela le gustaría que lo intentara. Siempre me dice que debería mantener alto el honor de la familia. Tendré que hacer algo así algún día si quiero su aprobación.-

Fueron hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, estaba oculta tras el enorme retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de seda rosa.

— ¿La contraseña? —preguntó cuándo los vio aproximarse.

—« ¡Tonterías!» —Respondió George—. Es lo que me ha dicho abajo un prefecto.-

El retrato se abrió hacia ellos para mostrar un hueco en el muro, a través del cual entraron. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y de butacones mullidos. Harry se sintió feliz de al fin estar en un lugar tan conocido y familiar, aunque Hermione se despidió de todos y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas, Harry estaba a punto de salir a darle un beso de buenas noches como cuando estaban en la madriguera pero se limito a subir a su habitación con Ron y Neville, pegada a la torre se encontró con 5 camas y todas sus cosas junto a ella. Deán y Seamus se metían ya en la cama. Seamus había colgado la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda en la cabecera de la suya, y Deán había clavado con chinchetas el póster de Viktor Krum sobre la mesita de noche. El antiguo póster del equipo de fútbol de West Ham estaba justo al lado.

—Está loco —comentó Ron suspirando y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ante los futbolistas de papel.

Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Alguien, un elfo doméstico, sin duda, había colocado calentadores entre las sábanas. Era muy placentero estar allí, en la cama, y escuchar la tormenta que azotaba fuera.

—Podría presentarme —dijo Ron en la oscuridad, medio dormido—Si Fred y George descubren cómo hacerlo... El Torneo... nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?-

—Supongo que no... —Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y una serie de nuevas imágenes deslumbrantes se le formaron en la mente: engañaba a aquel juez imparcial y le hacía creer que tenía diecisiete años... Lo elegían campeón de Hogwarts... Se hallaba en el campo, con los brazos alzados delante de todo el colegio, y sus compañeros lo ovacionaban... Acababa de ganar el Torneo de los tres magos, y de entre la borrosa multitud se destacaba claramente el rostro de Hermione, resplandeciente de admiración y amor... Harry sonrió a la almohada, contento de que Ron no pudiera ver lo que él veía aunque en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que se avecinaba peligro.

A Harry lo despertó temprano hedwing con picotazos cariñosos en la cara, pues desde que el entrenamiento de Priscob comenzó, este le pido que lo despertara a lo cual la lechuza cumplía al pie de la letra su pedido, aunque un poco adormilado, le agradeció acariciándole el pico y acto seguido se puso un pantalones deportivos, una sudadera y sus tenis, para bajar a empezar con el entrenamiento, aun no amanecía así que se dio su tiempo en bajar, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol de dieron de lleno cuando entro cerca de la casa de Hagrid, el entrenamiento le iba bien para una semana el cuerpo cada vez le dolía menos y su capacidad de aguantarlo también.

Se encontraba finalizándolo cuando escucho la voz del guarda bosques.

-¿Harry?, ¿qué haces tan temprano?, ¿estás haciendo ejercicio?-Dijo Hagrid con un abrigo grande y una taza de café tan grande que parecía una tetera completa.

-A Hagrid, si tengo una rutina ahora y no puedo perderla ni un solo día…Aunque ya perdí dos-Dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse a la casa de su amigo.-¿Cómo estás? ayer solo te pude saludar-

-Muy bien Harry, me sorprendes que ahora te levantes tan temprano-Dijo Hagrid dándole paso a su cabaña, a lo cual entro pues él estaba sudando mucho y si seguía a la intemperie sin hacer ejercicio le afectaría-Y ¿desde cuándo lo haces?-

-Desde la semana pasada más o menos-Dijo Harry saludando a fang el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, rascándole la cabeza como le gustaba-Aun no tengo tanto tiempo pero espero avanzar rápido-

Hagrid tomo un vaso enorme y lo lleno con chocolate caliente, Harry lo acepto gustoso-Bien Harry, eso está muy bien, pero debes comer bien y cuidar de tu cuerpo, tanto ejercicio también hace daño-dijo mientras tomaba otro gran trago de su taza.

-¿Crees que haya algún problema con que me pare temprano?, dijo si estas tan tarde pueden castigarte, lo que no se es que tan temprano te dejen estar fuera de tu sala común-pregunto Harry, mientras toma un poco del chocolate estaba algo amargo pero le gusto a Harry.

-Nunca he sabido de alguien que este a esta hora haciendo ejercicio Harry, por lo general los alumnos siempre evitan estar lo más temprano posible-Dijo Hagrid sentándose a lado de él.- Un así deberías hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, él te echara una mano-

De un momento a otro se escuchó una pequeña explosión a lado del sillón, a lo que Harry se levantó de golpe y vio un montón de creaturas que parecían langostas deformes de unos 5 centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horribles y pálidas de aspecto viscoso, Harry busco la cabeza pero parecía inexistente.

-¿Qué es eso Hagrid?-Dijo Harry un poco asustado.

-Ya lo sabrás en cuanto comience mi clase-Dijo tapando a las criaturas con una cobija-Mejor cuéntame ¿qué has hecho estas vacaciones Harry?-

Pasaron la siguiente hora charlando, de las vacaciones de Harry y de la copa del mundo sin mencionar el incidente de los mortifagos y la marca tenebrosa, mientras terminaban sus bebidas. Cuando la hora del desayuno se acercó, Hagrid despacho a Harry hacia el castillo, mientras el subía a la sala común no se encontró a nadie, pero una vez pasado al retrato de la señora gorda, la sala tenía un par de alumnos de primero, que estaban discutiendo sus nuevos horarios, saludaron a Harry, más de uno le pidió un autógrafo, a lo que contesto más tarde ya que tenía que subir a darse una ducha y a cambiarse.

Al llegar Ron, Neville, Seamus y Deán seguían igual que el dejo, así que se metió al pequeño cuarto del baño para darse una ducha rápida y quitarse todo el sudor que tenía pegado al cuerpo, al terminar salió. Ron ya estaba despierto, en cuanto estuvieron cambiados bajaron a toda marcha al gran comedor, al entrar a él se dieron cuenta que el techo seguía teniendo un par de nubes grises dándole un aspecto triste.

Al llegar a donde por lo general desayunaban, se encontraron a Hermione la cual los ayudo con una sonrisa, pero a Harry le empezaba a desagradar la idea de que a pesar de todo parecieran simplemente como amigos frente a los demás, mientras examinaban sus horarios, Fred, George y lee Jordán discutían métodos de envejecimiento y engañar al juez para participar en el torneo.

-Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana-Dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna de lunes de su horario-Herbologia con Hufflepuff, demonios, cuidado de creaturas mágicas con Slytherin esto es una broma.-

-Y en la tarde dos horas de adivinación-dijo Harry sin gusto, adivinación era su materia menos apreciada incluso por encima de pasiones, ya que casi todo el tiempo la profesora siempre estaba prediciendo la muerte de Harry, lo cual no le agradaba.

-Si hubieras abandonado esa materia como yo lo he hecho, estarían estudiando algo que les serviría en el futuro como Aritmancia- dijo Hermione mientras untaba una tostada de mantequilla.-Además quería comentarles que voy a empezar a hacer campaña por los derechos de los elfos domésticos-repuso Hermione con altivez.

Harry, supuso que con lo de la noche anterior ella no estaría tan enojada con él, pero al parecer tenia metida la idea de que podría no solo ayudar a un elfo sino también a todos los que pudiera, la apoyaría en su decisiones el también quería que los elfos fueran mejor tratados, aun así continuo comiendo su avena sin decir nada.

-A si Hermione, espero te valla bien. Sabes son muy testarudos los elfos según tengo entendido-Ron tomaba un par de tostadas más mientras hablaba. Hermione le lanzo una mirada de enojo, seguida de una mirada de pregunta a Harry, este solo asintió, tratando de darle a entender que estaba con ella.

Pasaron toda la clase de herbologia exprimiendo unas gruesas plantas, negras y gigantes que le salían un enorme bultos por todo el largo que tenían fuera de la tierra, estas les explico la profesora Sprout que eran bubotebuerculos, los cuales tenían pus en los bultos pero era una muy buena forma de eliminar el acné si se sabía preparar. Así que Harry lleno casi una veintena de frascos solo, ya que Ron no ayudaba mucho, se dedicaba a platicar con Hannah Abbott y al parecer a Hermione no le agradaba mucho el olor que producía, así que él tuvo toda la tarea casi encima, al replicar las campanas estuvo contento de dejar la clase, regresar con Hagrid a ver esas criaturas que tenía en la mañana.

Mientras se acercaban parecían haber más pequeños estallidos como el de la mañana, mientras Harry se preguntaba si eran criaturas dóciles.

-Buenas-Dijo Hagrid mientras, los tres se acercaban más-Sera mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, no querrán perderse esto-Señalo una caja completa de las criaturas que había visto Harry.

-Escregutos de cola explosiva-Dio mostrando una sonrisa y posando una enorme mano en Harry, el cual se hubiera caído si no fuera porque ya antes Hagrid había posado su peso sobre de él. Ron y Hermione examinaban a las criaturas un poco curiosos y horrorizados, cuando la criatura estallo dejando un pasar de chispas en el aire, Hermione retrocedió dándole la mano a Harry, Él se sintió gustoso ya que desde la noche anterior no parecía que hubiera nada entre ellos, pero su alegría se fue cuando Hermione lo soltó algo rápido, como si se encontrara apenada.

-Son recién nacidos-Dijo Hagrid, viendo la escena-Para que puedan criarlos, un buen proyecto de crianza de criaturas-

Cuando llegaron los de Slytherin muchos se soltaban a carcajadas cuando veían a Harry, algunos le hicieron señas de locura, pero cuando se enteraron de las criaturas pasaron a criticar a Hagrid y a tratar de evitar la tarea que se les daba. Hagrid trajo todo tipo de comida para criaturas y les dijo que daría puntos a quien supiera o averiguara que les gustaba, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada así que pasaron los siguientes minutos tratando de dar de comer a su Escregutos de cola explosiva, pero a pesar de todo no comían, Harry tomo al suyo y lo dejo un rato en el piso este se movía muy raro.

Le recordó a un cangrejo de mar, pero parecía que sus pasos eran más sin sentido, ahí fue cuando pensó que tal vez debía dejar que el escogiera que le justaba y coloco en círculo la diferente comida, huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana, trozos de culebra, algún que otro pedazo de carne de quien sabe que criatura, y al final dejo un poco de pasto simple y puro.

-Tengan cuidado, los machos tienen un aguijón en sus colas, las hembras en su barriga una cosa succionadora, supongo que para la sangre y a veces explotan-Explico Hagrid mientras se escuchan un par de explosiones.

-Claro ya veo para que hacemos esto-Dijo Malfoy desde el otro lado-Quien no quiere de mascota algo que te puede matar-

-El que no sea agradables no significa que no sirvan para nada-Dijo Hermione enfadada-La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil y nadie quiere un dragón de mascota-

Harry, suspiro profundamente aunque Hermione tenia razón, el conocía a una persona que realmente quisiera un dragón de mascota y ese era Hagrid, es mas en su primer año Harry vio cuando nació un Ridgeback noruego llamado Norberto en su casa, al parecer a Hermione se le olvido ese detalle ya que Hagrid solo se mostró algo apenado y continuo dando sus indicaciones con un tono más bajo.

Cuando continuo, vio que su escreguto estaba cerca de la carne de culebra, al parecer no solo la olía no se veía del todo contento, así que Harry pensó que tal vez Hagrid tenía razón de la sangre, tomo una pequeña piedra afilada y se cortó el dedo índice, sacando unas gotas, dejando caer unas pocas en cada alimento, enseguida el escreguto comenzó a comer de forma algo rara, se ponía encima de la carne de culebra y al poco tiempo la había terminado.

Todos observaban a Harry, para cuando este se dio cuenta la mayoría tenía la boca abierta, incluso Hermione la cual no se dio cuenta que su escreguto empezaba a explotar rompiendo la caja en la que estaba.

-Muy bien Harry, muy bien-Dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a él y dándole un poco más de carne de culebra-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-Bueno al principio le di a elegir a él pero cuando escuche lo de que absorbía sangre le puso un par de gotas en la todas y algo así como olfateándola, el solo comenzó a comer-dijo Harry algo apenado por su forma de explicar-Yo no he hecho nada.-

-20 puntos para Gryffindor-Hagrid le dio un pequeño giño.

Los siguiente hora todos intentaban darle de comer con la explicación de Harry, ayudo a que el escreguto de Hermione comiera, poniendo la misma comida alrededor del suyo, pero en lugar de acercarse a la culebra fue directo a la hueva de hormigas Hermione se cortó un poco en dedo, y vacío unas gotas, enseguida el escreguto comió, algunos escogieron la carne otros el hígado de rana.

-Bueno por lo menos son pequeñitos-Dijo Ron subiendo de nuevo al castillo.

-Ahora lo son-repuso Hermione exasperada-Cuando Hagrid sepa que son de más de dos metros espero los cambie-

-Bueno no importa si son muy útiles-Dijo Ron estando un poco nervioso

-Eso solo lo dije para callar a Malfoy, pero no puede tener muchos usos-Dijo Hermione-Espero que se dé cuenta antes de que alguien salga herido.-

Ha Harry le pareció una exageración, tal vez esas criaturas tenían algún uso, tal vez si los educabas bien serbia de mascota que espantaba a diferentes criaturas.

Llegaron al gran comedor listos para degustar sus alimentos, pero Hermione comió tan rápido que la noche anterior Harry hubiera parecido una tortuga, -Iré a la biblioteca, los veo en la noche-Saliendo a toda prisa sin siquiera decirle nada.

-Hoy es el primer día aun no dejan deberes-Dijo Ron gritándole a la distancia.-No le dirás nada deberías estar un rato con ella- le guiño un ojo a Harry.

-No lo sé Ron, sé que tenemos que mantener la fachada de amigos, pero esto parece demasiado-Dijo Harry un poco conmocionado.

-Pues tal vez la veas en la biblioteca ¿no?-Dijo Ron mientras se serbia otra ración de patatas.-dudo que este enojada o ¿has hecho algo Harry?-

-Que yo sepa no-Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de comer y sonaba la campana que daba por comienzo las clases de tarde.

Se encaminaron a la torre norte, en la que al final de una estrecha escalera de caracol, terminaba en una trampilla circular que había en el techo, donde se encontraba la profesora Trelawney, en el salón el aroma dulzón le pego en la nariz a Harry, y tomaron asiento.

-Buenos días-Dijo la profesora Trelawney justo a la espalda de Harry que dio un brinco.

-Estas preocupado, querido mío-Le dijo a Harry en tono lúgubre-Mi ojo interior puede ver por detrás de tu valeroso rostro, alma turbulenta que habita dentro, lamento decirte que tus miedos son algo grandes además de que veo ante ti tiempos difíciles, demasiado difíciles... eso a lo que le temes tanto está a punto de ocurrir y antes de lo que esperas -

Ron miro a Harry, este tenía una mirada fría mirando a la profesora, ella los dejo de inmediato y fue a recibir a los demás alumnos, la clase empezó pero para desgracia de Harry lo que había dicho la profesora lo mantuvo con la mente ocupada, tanto que ni le importo que le diera la profesora como mínimo unas 5 predicciones de muerte en el transcurso de todo el año escolar

Al terminar harry, savia bien que tenía que hacer y era buscar un lugar para continuar con su siguiente paso en el entrenamiento de Priscob, el entrenamiento mágico.

#############################################################

Gracias a cada uno que dio a Favoritos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque los personajes no sean de mi propiedad y tenga muchas referencias a los libros espero les guste.

¡!


	11. Capitulo 11-Maldiciones y Sorpresas

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 11.-Maldiciones y Sorpresas.

Harry en lugar de salir al gran comedor, corrió a la torre de Gryffindor, cruzando con un montón de alumnos incluso con Luna la cual saludo y le dijo que la dirección del comedor era la otra pero él se disculpó y dijo que llegaría en un momento, entro rápidamente a su cuarto, para sacar el mapa del merodeador y las notas de su padre.

-Échame una mano, por favor papá -Dijo mientras revolvía las notas de su pare parándose hasta que encontró la carta de expansiones del mapa del merodeador-Entonces que tiene de nuevo-

Harry miro las notas que había leído Hermione en la madriguera paso al siguiente pedazo de pergamino y encontró lo que buscaba.

"Expansión n°2

Esta es más para que te guiera encontrar algún lugar que necesitas, solo es una posibilidad de lo que tú quieras en ese momento para anexarlo al mapa debes abrirlo y colocar la punta de la varita en el título y dirás las siguientes palabras "ayúdame a encontrar lo que quiero, guíame a mi objetivo"

Seguidamente, dirás las condiciones que quieras que se cumpla ejemplo: "Un lugar donde hacer pasiones", y el mapa te mostrara con tinta de color azul los diferentes lugares que pueden servir.

Advertencias: Esta función solo te mostrara lugares que puedan servir, no mostrara el mejor lugar, aparecerán varios y te guiara al lugar que le indiques con la varita.

Aun así no te dice si está protegido o cerrado por magia."

Harry sonrió, tal vez era una expansión pequeña pero le serviría, pero antes de ponerlo en práctica decidió leer y después incluir la última expansión.

"Expansión n°3

Esta es más complicada de realizar ya que, tomara mucha magia de aquel que lo anexe al mapa, para explicarlo en términos simples, es un aumento del mapa en sí, este ya no solo será del castillo de Hogwarts si no también de los lugares conocidos por el usuario del mapa, por ejemplo Kings Cross o el expreso de Hogwarts, también incluirá todas las funciones anteriores, ya que esta es más complicada tener sierras restricciones.

1.-No puede ser utilizado si no se conoce el lugar.

2.-Mostrara solo de aquellos que tengan alguna huella mágica

3.-La búsqueda de objetos quedara completamente anulada a menos que este en el mapa Hogwarts.

4.-Esta función solo puede ser convocada por mi sucesor ya que el mapa está ligado a mi magia.

Para incluirlo.

Primero toma el mapa cerrado, ponlo en tu mente, a continuación di "mira dentro de mí, mira cada rincón y dibújalo a su perfección", trata de recordar cada sitio que quieras incluir, empieza poco a poco a recorrerlo como si fuera un paseo, después solo toca con la punta el mapa y ábrelo diciendo el lugar en el que quieras ver, esto tomara de un solo golpe mucha magia tal vez se tenga hambre o se sienta desubicado, los efectos no están bien ubicados, y si se desea cambiar de lugar solo dilo el mapa borrara y dibuja el lugar que indica.

Consejos: se puede incluir a las personas si se le toca con la varita y se dice incs map este aparecerá en el mapa sin importar si es muggle o mago."

Harry solo se dispuso hacer todos los pasos, al terminar se encontraba tan hambriento y cansado pero se encontraba bien, los lugares que había incluido eran la madriguera, el n° 4 de Privet Drive y Hogsmeade. Al revisarlos se dio cuenta que casi era cierto decía el nombre del lugar y este cambiaba a Hogsmeade, luego a la madriguera con unas motitas que decían, Molly Waesley, en Hogsmeade era donde se encontraba más personas, pero cerro el mapa se moría de hambre y se había tardado mucho así que empezó a bajar al gran comedor.

Rumbo al gran comedor se encontró a Hermione, que llevaba también cara de cansancio-¿Muchos deberes?-Pregunto Harry al verla-La profesora Trelawney nos ha puesto de deberes como para todo el fin de semana además de las clásicas profecías de como moriré. Ya se chamuscado, ahogado, Explotado, desangrado y mi favorita a manos de Voldemort-Harry se rio por la cara de espanto de Hermione.

-Cómo puedes seguir en esa clase Harry, solo da malos augurios esa mujer-Dijo irritada Hermione-Mejor toma Aritmancia la profesora vector no nos ha puesto nada y estaría feliz de recibirte Harry. Le gusta cuando le cuento de ti-

Para mala suerte de Harry, empezaron a llegar muchos alumnos al pasillo así que no pudo contarle lo del mapa del merodeador, cuando entraron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a cenar, para su sorpresa, ron se encontraba con una acalorada discusión con Malfoy Harry se apresuró a entrar entre toda la gente y detener a su amigo al tiempo que empezaba a avanzar hacia Malfoy, para golpearlo.

-Tranquilo Ron-dijo Harry lo tomo de los brazos-No merece la pena, ya pagara todo lo que hace-

-Ya ha llegado el loco de Potter, para compañeros que tienes Waesley, ese pobre loco no sabe ni que hace y anda diciendo que no merezco la pena-Dijo Malfoy rojo de ira.

-Cállate ya, Malfoy-Dijo Hermione llegando a lado de Harry y Ron.

-Déjame Harry, le partiré esa bonita cara que tiene-Dijo Ron haciendo demasiada fuerza obligando a Harry a tomarlo con más fuerza.

-Solo te preguntado ¿si tu madre siempre tiene ese aspecto natural de cerdito o solo es la foto?-Dijo Malfoy soltando una carcajada, pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir o hacer algo Harry se adelantó a Ron estaba muy rojo.

-¿y tú te has fijado en la tuya, Malfoy?-Dijo Harry casi gritando. Tanto Hermione como Ron estaban totalmente a tonitos-Esa expresión de tiene, de siempre estar oliendo mierda, ¿La tiene siempre o solo cuando tu estas cerca?- dijo Harry mientras la cara de Malfoy se desquiciaba de enojo.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre Potter.-Malfoy grito saco su varita y grito -Lacarnum inflamarae- de su varita salieron un montón de bolas de fuego.

Hubo gritos. Harry noto como una de estas rosaba su mejilla dejándolo un poco caliente y viscoso, metió la mano rápidamente para tener la varita pero antes de tocarla escucho un segundo encantamiento, que no entendió del todo.

-A no tu no muchacho-

Se volvió a ver de dónde provenía la voz, era el profesor Moody que cojeaba bajando las escaleras, tenía la varita en la mano y a donde había estado Malfoy había un hurón blanco.

-¿Te ha dado?-gruño Moody, tenía una voz baja y grave.

-No-respondió Harry-Solo me rozo.-

-Bien-Moody apunto al hurón con la varita, y lo hiso flotar un par de metros para caer en picada y antes de topar con el suelo hacerlo flotar si varias veces seguidas-No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda y menos a un chiquillo malcriado-

-Profesor Moody-Grito la profesora Mcgonagall ya que la conmoción había llegado hasta la mesa de profesores y salió del gran comedor.-¿Que está haciendo?-siguiendo al hurón.

-Enseñar-gruño Moody.

-Ens...¿eso es un alumno?-grito la profesora al tempo que sacaba la varita.

-No-contesto Moody.-Es un animal muy estúpido-

Al siguiente momento, reapareció Malfoy golpeando el suelo de mármol, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con el pelo lacio y rubio sobre su cara, estaba haciendo un gesto de dolor, este su puso de pie.

-Moody, ¡nosotros jamás usamos la trasformación como castigo!- dijo la vos de la enojada profesora Mcgonagall -Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha dicho-

-Puede que lo haya mencionado, no se últimamente no presto mucha atención-Dijo Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo-A me gustaba a la antigua ya sabe mantenerlos a raya-

-Se lo diré a mi padre-Dijo Malfoy con voz débil apenas audible.

-¿A si?-dijo Moody acercándose al muchacho-Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho. Ve y dile que Moody vigilara a su hijo muy de cerca... dile eso de mi parte... tu jefe de casa es Snape ¿no?-Dijo mientras su pierna hacia resonar toda el pasillo.

-Si-dijo Malfoy con resentimiento.

-Que sorpresa un viejo amigo mas-gruño Moody-Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape...vamos a verlo... adelante-Tomo a Malfoy del brazo para salir camino a las mazmorras.

-Arreglado todo esto. O entran a terminar su cena o van a sus respectivas salas-dijo la profesora entrando nuevamente al comedor, a lo cual Harry la siguió con sus amigos.

Cuando se sentó Harry vio sin creer la misma escena de la tarde, una Hermione comiendo lo más rápido posible. – ¿A la biblioteca de nuevo?-dijo Harry incrédulo-no que la profesora vector no te dejo nada-dijo casi irritado.

-No son deberes Harry-dijo tomando su último pedazo de comida.-Y supongo que solo podre tener unas 2 horas más ya que la biblioteca la cerraran.-

Cinco minutos después Hermione ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del gran comedor, Harry decepcionado tomo su comida tan lento que pensó que nunca terminaría.

-Tranquilo, de seguro está estudiando algo o está tratando de encontrar alguna información sobre Aritmancia-dijo Ron tratando de animar a su amigo.

-No lo sé Ron, desde anoche parece diferente, es como si me evitara a toda costa-dijo mientras terminaba y se paraba para ir a continuar con el mapa del merodeador.

-Ya, hermano no te evita, más bien creo que quiere mantener la fachada-Dijo Ron siguiéndolo por el pasillo-Ya sabes los problemas que tendrían que afrontar ella, con tus locas fans, además de que los demás te vean mal por andar con ella o incluso sus problemas con los profesores. Algunos no les agrada que anden de novios en la escuela-

-¿cuáles problemas por andar con ella?-Dijo Harry, su humor empeoraba-Si acepte su condición fue porque pensé que si Voldemort se enteraba iría tras de ella, no por lo que dijeran las demás personas. Todos los demás me importan un moco de troll.-

-Si Harry, lo sé muy bien, pero no crees que por lo mismo se sienta algo agobiada-Dijo Ron tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.-Es algo nuevo para ella-

-Para mí también... "tonterías"-dijo Harry mientras entraban por el retrato de la señora gorda -No la agobiare con preguntas sobre eso ni nada pero quisiera que ella me lo dijera-

Harry subió lo más aprisa las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

-Caray Harry, la verdad no sé qué decirte, nunca he estado en tu situación así, pero deberías ir y hablarle de esto con ella-Dijo Ron acostándose en su cama.

-Si lo sé, pero cada vez que estamos solos aparece alguien, y cuando creo que tendremos tiempo para conversar ella sale a la biblioteca incluso de noche-dijo Harry, sacando el mapa del merodeador.

-Se dará Harry, se dará la oportunidad-Ron solo veía el techo de su habitación.-y ¿Para que necesitamos el mapa esta ves?-

Harry le explico lo que había agregado las últimas extensiones del mapa así como sus explicaciones, usos.

-Genial y ¿que buscaras ahora?- dijo Ron, mientras se acercaba a ver el mapa.

-Un lugar-Dijo mirando el mapa y poniendo la varita-Un lugar para entrenar mis habilidades mágicas-para sorpresa de ambos todo el castillo se ilumino de azul solo las motitas de los nombres estaban en tinta negra.

-Creo que no funciona o ¿si?-Pregunto Ron confundido.

-He de haber formulado mal lo que quería, ya que se supone que todo el castillo es para entrenar mis habilidades mágicas-Dijo Harry mientras mejoraba en su cabeza su petición.-Un lugar donde, pueda entrenar la lista de Priscob sin que nadie sepa, ni me busque-

Se ilumino una parte del séptimo piso, pero este solo era una línea nada más, no parecía ni una habitación ni mucho menos.

-En definitiva Harry, está roto el mapa-dijo Ron acostándose otra vez.-Deberías intentar preguntarle a Dumbledore cuando te lo encuentres claro...tal vez te de un salón privado-

Harry estaba decepcionado de que no encontrara un lugar por medio del mapa, pero decidió preocuparse después, seguía cansado y molesto así que se cambió, se acostó, antes de dormir solo pensó que tal vez al siguiente día se encontraría solo con Hermione, le contaría todo lo del mapa, así como le preguntaría que hacía en la biblioteca.

La semana paso como estrella fugaz, pero a Harry le parecieron eternos los días, su rutina de la mañana ahora era acompañada de un par de minutos hablando con Hagrid el cual estaba tan entusiasmado con los escreguto que casi era su tema favorito. Entre clases intentaba buscar un lugar para entrenar y cuando era hora del desayuno, comida o cena, buscaba a Hermione pero casi siempre así como la encontraba se iba, lo cual lo dejaba realmente triste incluso algunas veces paso por la biblioteca pero la encontraba sumida en sus cosas tanto que ni se daba cuenta que él estaba ahí. Cuando tocaba clase con ella simplemente se dedicaban a la clase, él sabía muy bien que Hermione no le perdonaría que no pusiera atención y por lo consiguiente ella salía como poltergeist de aula de clases para la biblioteca o a su siguiente clase.

-Vamos anímate-Le dijo Ron, mientras caminaban rumbo a su primera clases de defensas contra las artes obscuras.-La veremos allá-

-Si de que servirá-dijo Harry irritado-Solo saldrá otra vez a la biblioteca y no poder ni contarle lo del mapa, es más creo que no podre ni contarle lo que desayune hoy-

-Huevos con tocino, ¿Qué más?-dijo Ron sonriendo pero el simplemente gruño.

Todos los de cuarto curso tenían tantas ganas de entrar a su clase que la mayoría ya se encontraba en el salón, así que Harry tomo su asiento dejando el de alado para su amigo pero este fue a hablar con Hannah así que se recostó sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos y espero a que llegara el maestro.

-¡Harry!-Escucho la voz de Hermione, mientras abría los ojos para echarle un vistazo a su novia que ahora era casi de nuevo su amiga -vengo de la…-

-Biblioteca- dijo Harry mientras Hermione se sentaba junto a el -mione nesesi…-pero no pudo decirle nada más ya que el profesor había llegado, así que todos sacaron sus libros incluso Harry de mala gana.

-¡Ya pueden guardar sus libros!-gruño Moody mientras su pierna metálica hacia ruido al caminar, caminando a su escritorio y sentándose detrás de ella, todos hicieron caso, Ron que tomo un asiento en otro fila, miro emocionado a Harry el cual le sonrió.

Moody saco una lista y empezó a pasar asistencia, mirando a cada uno con el ojo mágico, mientras avanzaba la lista, pero cuando fue el turno de Harry, parecía que el ojo no solo lo veía sino que también se movía en forma extraña hacia un lado como mencionando algún lugar.

-Bien-dijo en cuanto termino la lista-he recibido esta carta del profesor Lupin, al parecer son bastantes buenos con los boggarts, gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, grindylows, kappas y hombres lobo- lo último miro a Harry para luego pasar a seguir girando.

-Pero a lo que a mí respecta, están atrasados en cuanto a lo que se refiere a maldiciones-prosiguió Moody -así que solo dispongo de un curso para enseñaros a tratar con lo que le puede hacer un mago a otro mago-Dijo señalando a dos al azar.

-Así que...vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñarles las contra maldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendrían que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de ustedes y piensa que podrán resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se enfrentan, mejor. ¿Cómo podrán defenderse de algo que no han visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de lanzarle una maldición prohibida no va a avisarles antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tendrán que estar preparados. Tendrán que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando.-dijo mudo lentamente y con vos grave.

Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

—Así que... ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?-Moody prosiguió la clase.

Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Hermione. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender.

—Eh... —dijo Ron, titubeando— mi padre me ha hablado de una. Se llama maldición imperius, o algo parecido.

—Así es —aprobó Moody—. Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la maldición imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas. -

Moody saco tres grandes arañas de su cajón, las coloco en la mesa estas no se movían pero cuando apunto a una de ellas con la varita y pronuncio-Imperio-

La araña salto del escritorio, para ir a un escritorio cercano y con su hilo fino y sedoso se columpio, para después subir de nuevo al escritorio y estirar las patas tan altas y tan rígidas que parecía disecada, enseguida empezó a girar en círculos en la mesa. Moody movió la varita y esta se puso a bailar lo que seguro era Tap. Todos reían divertidos. Todos menos Moody.

-Les parece gracioso no, pero esto es control toral del que esta embrujado-Dijo moviendo la varita la araña tomo vuelo y se lanzó del escritorio cayendo al suelo de golpe callando las risas.

-Hace años, esta maldición fue utilizada en un sin fin de personas-Explico Moody-Le dio bastante problemas al ministerio ya que no sabían si actuaban por voluntad propia o estaban bajo esta maldición.-La araña se comenzó a mover de nuevo pero esta vez con menos agilidad pues tenía un par de patas rotas, cuando llego de nuevo al escritorio Moody la metió en el cajón.

-¿Se puede combatir la maldición?, claro pero se necesita una voluntad fuerte aunque de preferencia inquebrantable, lo mejor es evitar caer víctima de ella- dijo mirando a todos con el ojo normal-¡Alerta permanente!-

-¿alguien sabe otra?-dijo mirando a todos-Esta vez Hermione y para sorpresa de Harry, Neville también la alzo.

-Dila muchacho-dijo apuntando a Neville.

-hay una... la maldición… cruciatus-dijo este con voz leve y poco clara.

Moody miro a Neville con ambos ojos -¿Te llamas Longbottom?-pregunto, bajando el ojo mágico consultando la lista, Neville asintió nerviosamente, Moody tomo la segunda araña.

-Para la segunda maldición necesitaremos una araña más grande-Dijo mientras la varita resplandecía -Engorgio-

La araña crecido hasta hacerse una tarántula. Ron ya estaba lejos pero al ver la araña alejo un poco más su silla, harry recordó su miedo a las arañas y como esa araña no era ni parecida a la del bosque prohibido.

-crusio-dijo el profesor apuntando a la araña

La araña se retorcía y se encogía en el escritorio, harry nunca había escuchado chillar una araña, bueno no una que no fuera una acromantula, pero esa chillo de tal forma que le pareció que estaba a punto de morí, cuando se empezó a sacudirse violentamente, Hermione se levantó agresivamente del lugar.

-¡Pare!-Dijo Hermione con voz chillona.

Harry vio a Hermione pero esta no se fijaba en la araña más bien en Neville que tenía aferrado al pupitre, los nudillos blancos y la cara llena de horror.

Moody termino el hechizo, la araña se relajó y el profesor la encogió metiéndola de nuevo en el cajón.

-Dolor-dijo con voz suave-No se necesitan cuchillos, fuego, o alguna otra cosa para causarlo... esta es casi imposible de defenderse si empieza, solo aquellos con un alma fuerte resistirán el dolor, pero aun así puede causar estragos irreversibles sobre el mago-

Todos estaban horrorizados, pero el peor de todos era Neville que aunque se hubiera detenido seguía mirando el cajón con los dedos casi hinchados por la presión que hacía, el profesor Moody tomo a la última araña y la coloco en el escritorio de Harry y Hermione.

-Puede decirme la última señorita Granger-Dijo mirando a Hermione mientras apuntaba a la araña.

-Avada kedavra-Susurro ella, casi llorando, Harry no se había movido, ni dicho nada pero savia que nada bueno pasaría.

-Si la maldición asesina- apuntando la varita a la araña-avada kedavra- grito Moody

Hubo una luz verde que lo cegó por un segundo y un ruido como de trueno resonando en el aula. Al siguiente segundo la araña estaba sobre la mesa sin vida, no tenía ninguna herida pero nadie dudo de que ella estaba muerta.

-No es agradable-dijo con calma Moody-Ni placentero. No hay contra maldición. No hay manera de interceptarla. Solo hay una persona que ha sobrevivido a esta maldición y él está sentado a su lado señorita Granger.-Harry sintió como todos los ojos caían en su persona pero el solo miraba a Hermione esta estaba llorando, con las manos en la cara, Harry no aguanto más y se paró a abrazar a su novia.

De alguna manera se dio cuenta que Voldemort utilizo ese hechizo contra de sus padres, así avían muerto, por una maldición asesina, en su mente repaso las voces que escucho el curso pasado "toma a Harry y corre Lily" decía su padre mientras enfrentaba a Voldemort, mientras su madre lo tomaba pero era demasiado tarde "te amo Harry" y un grito desgarrador de su madre.

-No hay contra maldición, ni forma de evitar. Así que ¿para que la he enseñado?, recuerden los magos tenebrosos jamás le darán ni un segundo de piedad, así que recuerden-dijo alzando más su voz-¡Alerta permanente!- bramo y toda la clase salto.

Harry obligo a Hermione a sentarse mientras estaba llorando en su pecho, nadie les dijo nada y a nadie les pregunto nada mientras todos tomaban apuntes de las maldiciones Hermione se calmó separándose un poco de Harry y dándole un gracias solo moviendo los labios.

-Recuerden cualquiera estas son las 3 maldiciones imperdonables, cualquiera que las utiliza se ganara un boleto directo a azkaban, quiero prevenirlos. Estén preparados para esto, estén siempre listos para evitarlas a toda costa. ¡Alerta permanente e irrevocable!-dijo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, durante el resto de la clase nadie hablo incluso le dio tiempo a Harry de escribir sobre estas a fondo y apuntando en el pergamino de Priscob junto a la lista de encantamientos por aprender "contra maldición cruciatus, imperio, avada kedavra no hay ninguna...¡ Alerta permanente!"

Al terminar la campana todos salieron, solo quedaron Harry, Hermione, y Ron, que después de unos segundos salieron para evitar un atasco en la puerta.

Después de salir todos hablaban de la clase como si fuera algo teatral, pero a harry simplemente le parecía una lección demasiado cruda, y al parecer a Hermione también le parecía.

-démonos prisa- les dijo Hermione muy tensa a Harry y ron.

-¿no regresaras a la biblioteca hoy Hermione?-pregunto ron.

-No-dijo Hermione señalando un pasillo lateral-Neville-

Neville se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, con las manos en las rodillas y viendo una ventana, aún tenía la mirada de horror, Harry entendió de inmediato y se dirigió junto con Hermione.

-Neville-dijo Hermione con suavidad. Neville apenas volteo a verla, cuando sonrió un poco para disimular.

-Hola chicos, que clase ¿no?, me pregunto ¿qué habrá para cenar? ... me muero de hambre, empezó a levantarse, harry lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente, él se sentó junto a él.

-Sabes Neville, estoy seguro que mis padres murieron por la maldición avada kedavra. Es algo raro verla incluso es casi un recordatorio de que Voldemort sigue afuera y que aún me busca para terminar lo que empezó-Dijo mientras Hermione y Ron se quedaban atónitos, a Hermione se puso pálida.

-Harry yo lo...-Dijo Neville mientras volvía a mirar el suelo, siendo interrumpido por harry.

-No me entiendes Neville, esas maldiciones son lo peor del mundo. Pero aquellas personas que la utilicen deben pagar por hacerlas, tanto como si son letales como no-Dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

-Mis padres... mis... Fueron atacados por la maldición cruciatus... están en el hospital san mungo... apenas y me reconocen, Casi no voy a verlos...no es que no los ame… más bien es porque es muy...-Dijo Neville mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Doloroso-A completo Harry, mientras observaba a su amigo soltar unas lágrimas-No sé cómo te sientas al ciento por ciento, pero a veces me he imaginado como sería mi vida con ellos y eso duele mucho más que saber que se han ido, supongo que es peor para ti. Pero recuerda esto Neville, tienes amigos que te apoyaremos, así como si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar puedes venir con migo o más bien con nosotros- dijo Harry señalando a Hermione que también se le salían lágrimas y Ron que parecía también consternado, Neville sonrió al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Gracias Harry, Hermione, Ron - empezó Neville pero fue interrumpido por el estridente ruido de la pierna de Moody así como su voz.

-Neville ¿Porque no me acompañas a tomar una taza de té, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-dijo mientras veía a Neville y Harry-¿Tu estas bien Potter?-

-Si-contesto desafiante Harry, mientras dedicaba una palmada de apoyo a Neville.

Neville se levantó y le dio una sonrisa a Harry mientras seguía a Moody, regresando al aula de clase.

-¿Crees que estará bien? -dijo Ron mientras ayudaba a que Harry se levantara.

\- Lo estará-dijo Harry firmante-Él es fuerte, tal vez más fuerte que yo-

Hermione lo miro atónita, pero solo le sonrió y Harry esperaba un abrazo un beso fugas, pero no pasó nada, lo que puso su ánimo aún más triste.

Un minuto después se dirigían al gran comedor, pero antes de que Harry le dijera algo a Hermione llegaron los gemelos para hacer conversación y antes de que lo supiera, Hermione volvió a comer como de rayo para ir a la biblioteca.

Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y encontraron abarrotada de alumnos del primer y segundo curso, los cuales regresaron a harry a pedirle un autógrafo, pero este se limitó a darles un pequeño apretón de manos, algunos los espanto Ron con la cara de molestia, lo cual harry agradeció.

\- ¿nos ponemos con adivinación?-propuso harry algo irritado por tanto saludo.

-Deberíamos, solo le inventaremos algunos desastres para ti harry eso le gustara es más nos pondrá un sobresaliente-Dijo mientras subían al dormitorio, encontrado a Neville leyendo en su cama, parecía más tranquilo aunque aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿estás bien Neville?-pregunto Ron acercándose

-Sí, si-respondió Neville, levantándose de la cama-Estoy bien, gracias a ti harry, he pensado en lo que me has dicho, me ayudado gracias y el profesor Moody me ha regalado este libro -levantándolo decía de título "Plantas acuáticas mágicas del mediterráneo y sus propiedades".

-La profesora Sprout le dijo que era el mejor en herbologia, y le precio regalarme el libro-Dijo haciendo notar una nota de orgullo.

Harry y Ron se le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda y siguieron para buscar sus cosas de adivinación bajaron a la sala para hacer los deberes de adivinación, al cabo de una media hora ni tenían ni un solo avance, así que optaron por el método que había dicho en broma Ron, inventar cosa al final tenia cada uno una serie de eventos desafortunados para Ron era una gripe con peligro de muerte, ser metido en problemas por envidias y tener una pelea que ganaría dañando a alguien mas, mientras Harry era unas quemaduras, que realmente podrían ser reales ya que los Escregutos comenzaban a crecer, un amigo suyo lo apuñalaría por la espalda y perdería lo más preciado para él, seguida de la perdida de una apuesta, Además de que parecía que tendría que vérselas solo con una plaga, así como un sin fin de cosas desgraciadas. Apenas tenían unos minutos que terminaron cuando Hermione apareció por la puerta.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Acabo de terminar-

-Nosotros también-contesto Ron un poco más entusiasmado que harry.

Hermione se sentó junto a harry, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le tomo la mano, esto sorprendió a harry, casi toda la semana se había olvidado de el pero ahora estaba como nueva, tomo las predicciones de ellos.

-No tendrán nada bueno para este año-dijo con sorna mientras Crookshanks se subía a su regazo y se acomodaba justo en la parte donde Hermione tenía la mano de harry, en parte parecía que la mascota ayudaba a su dueña y en aparte que estaba tratando de atraer su atención.

-Bueno amenos no me tomara de sorpresa-Dijo harry sonriendo, aunque no savia si era por el hecho de que ella estaba junto a él o de que por primera vez tuviera tiempo para contarles algunas cosas.

-Te ahogaras, te quemaras y estarás perdido en el castillo. ¿Qué tanto te puedes perder si tienes el mapa de merodeador? harry-Dijo mientras observaba la lista- Además ¿cómo es una plaga pueda entrar en el castillo?-

-Bueno no siempre lo traigo con migo, además las quemaduras pueden ser por los Escregutos has visto a amiji estaba enorme esta mañana crecido por lo menos 5 centímetros más-Dijo harry acariciando la mano de Hermione, a lo que Crookshanks ronroneo pensando que era para él.

-¿Amiji? le pusiste nombre harry-Dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida-No te encariñes con ellos solo son un proyecto-

-Pero ella ha estado explotando menos cuando yo estoy cerca, me lo ha dicho Hagrid esta mañana, dice que cuando yo no estoy este explota casi cada media hora, pero cuando estoy solo lo hace cada 45 minutos-Dijo harry, viendo la cara confundida de Hermione.

-Esta mañana, tenemos criaturas lo lunes, y los miércoles, ¿cuándo lo has visto?-dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio y se mostraba confundida.

-Tengo mi rutina diaria mione, recuerdas lo he estado haciendo cerca de la casa de Hagrid-Dijo mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas, ya que quería hablar con ella de todo lo sucedido en la semana.

-ha, Harry lo siento revería ayudarte pero he estado tan ocupada con la "P.E.D.D.O"-dijo Hermione mientras reprimía el impulso de un beso.

-¿Qué pedo?-dijo Ron, que estaba empezando a sacar un tablero de ajedrez mágico.-¿qué cosa es eso?-

-No es pedo-dijo Hermione molesta-es la pe, e, de, de, o:"Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros"-

\- No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida-se extrañó ron.

-Claro que no-dijo Hermione algo alegre -Acabo de fundarla-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Ron acomodando las piezas-¿Con cuántos miembros cuenta?-

-Bueno si ustedes se registran, con tres-respondió Hermione, pero Harry savia que para él era más una afirmación que pregunta. A lo cual solamente le apretó la mano de su novia en señal de respuesta, y esta la acaricio en unas gracias silencioso.

-¿Y crees que queremos ir por ahí con insignias en las que pone peddo?-dijo Ron

-Pe, e, de, de, o,- lo corrigió Hermione enfadada- iba a poner "detengamos el vergonzante abuso de nuestras compañeras las criaturas mágicas y exijamos el cambio de su situación legar", pero no cabía. Así que ese es el encabezado de nuestro manifiesto-Blandió ante ellos el manojo de pergaminos-he estado documentándome en la biblioteca. La esclavitud de los elfos se remonta por siglos atrás. No comprendo como nadie ha hecho nada hasta ahora...-

-Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza-la interrumpió Ron-A... ellos... le...gusta... la esclavitud-

-No a todos, verdad Harry-dijo Hermione feliz sin prestar atención a Ron y solo mirando a Harry.

-Bueno Dobby es la excepción, pero Winky parecía muy recia a tener algún salario-dijo Harry contento, toda la semana Hermione había estado preparando, la p.e.d.d.o. en lugar de evitarlo, se sintió como un tonto pero aun así feliz.

Pero los sobresalto un puf, que sucedió a lado de la chimenea justo entre los sillones de ellos, era Dobby, el cual mostraba una sonrisa completa, Harry agradeció que estuviera en el punto ciego de todos los demás.

-¿Dobby que haces?- dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

-Dobby escucho el llamado de su amo, Dobby vino de inmediato-dijo mientras observaba a Ron curioso.

-Hola Dobby, llegas en buen momento, toma-le dio un papel de afiliación de p.e.d.d.o- Y esto, saco una pequeña chamarra, unos pantalones vaqueros un par de calcetines, zapatos y un gorrito de lana tejido, todo del tamaño de Dobby- es para ti, puedes usarlos a partir de ahora-

Dobby temblaba de emoción y con las manos temblorosas tomo todo aquello-Dobby está muy agradecido con la dulce ama, Dobby no sabe qué hacer con todos estos regalos, Dobby cree que es mucho-dijo casi llorando de emoción.

-Harry te los prometió, pero de seguro a estado en las nubes, así que yo las encogí para ti-dijo acariciando la cabeza del elfo, el cual sonrió y con un tronido de sus dedos cambio toda su ropa, parecía un poco raro, pero todo le quedo perfecto.

-Gracias mione de verdad eres la mejor-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- lo siento Dobby es una equivocación pronuncie tu nombre por accidente-

-Dobby estaba muy ocupado, ha encontrado algunas sorpresas en la mansión Potter cerca de aquí, estaba casi limpia, un poco de polvo, Dobby pensó que alguien más vivía en el lugar de mi señor-dijo Dobby mientras se veía los calcetines en sus pequeños pies, al aparecer era lo que más le gustaba.

-¿y qué ha pasado Dobby?-dijo acercándose un poco al elfo-¿Todo en orden?-

-Dobby descubrió que hay servidumbre ya en sus casas amo, Dobby ha revisado cada una en la semana incluida la lista y en total tiene casi 300 elfos domésticos mi amo- Dobby ha hecho una lista de todos, chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato apareció una lista enorme en los cuales ponía el nombre del elfo, estatura, peso, y una imagen del dicho.-Dobby pensó que requería la lista mi amo-

Harry tenía la boca abierta, no creía que tendría tanta servidumbre en las propiedades, pero al parecer durante años los elfos habían cuidado de ellas hasta que regresaran los dueños.-Dobby se pregunta que desea hacer señor-dijo sacando las bolsas de las chaqueta revisándolas curioso.

-Les has dicho de tu contrato de empleo-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que estaba a punto de gritonearle como la noche del banquete-Se los as propuesto-

-Dobby lo hiso, de verdad lo hiso-dijo feliz-muchos están contentos pero algunos se niegan de recibir tal pago incluso se pusieron furiosos con Dobby. Intentaron plancharle las orejas-

-Bien Dobby, diles a todos que hare el enlace con ellos, para que no pierdan su magia, a los que quieran los mismos beneficios que tú también se los daré, y diles a los que no quieren, que no hay problema que seguirán en mi protección, pero a cambio quiero que no tomen represalias contra los que sí. Nada de planchar orejas, serás a partir de hoy el jefe de todos ellos Dobby así como el principal, me dirás como están las cosas, también recibirás dos galeones cada medio año, será tu recompensa por estar tan atareado-dijo Harry, tratando de evitar sonar demasiado mandón, aunque dudaba que este hiciera efecto alguno en Dobby.

-Dobby cree que el gran amo es demasiado gentil, Dobby seguirá las peticiones de mi amo-dijo mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que Harry decía-Dobby se pregunta si también Winky puede entrar al enlace, Dobby ha intentado traerla pero se ha negado-dijo algo temeroso, pero más confiado que la primera vez.

-Claro que si Dobby, y a todo esto como es que puedo hacer el enlace sin necesidad de que ellos vengan a Hogwarts-dijo mientras Hermione le pasaba un montón de pergaminos, Harry los vio y entendió de inmediato.

-Dobby será su intermediario, pueden hacer el enlace atreves de mi señor, sin necesidad de contactarlo-dijo Dobby tomando todos los pergaminos y rascándose la oreja-Dobby se pregunta ¿qué es esto mi amo?-

-Son inscripciones a la p.e.d.d.o,- dijo Hermione sonriéndole al elfo-dáselos a todos, si la llenan serán sus contratos con Harry, también con nuestra nueva asociación y serán miembros activos-

-hoo Dobby estará encantado de ayudar a la causa mi dulce ama-dijo mientras desaparecía con un puf.

-¿Porque te dice ama?-pregunto ron con la boca abierta.

-Por qué mas será Ron-dijo Hermione mientras señalaba sus manos unidas y Ron asintió algo apenado por la pregunta.

Harry paso el resto de la noche contándole todo lo que se había perdido Hermione, las pláticas con Hagrid en las mañanas, sus profecías de Trelawney, además de sus inclusiones en el mapa, saltándose que este parecía perdido en cuanto a la búsqueda de un lugar para empezar sus prácticas de hechizos.

Después de un buen rato, de juegos bromas y algunos enojos de Hermione, por las jugadas tan agresivas en el ajedrez mágico, la sala común estaba casi vacía solo estaban ellos tres, Ron se despidió y salió rumbo a las camas de los chicos dejando solo a Harry y Hermione.

\- Me he perdido mucho- dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio.

-A decir verdad creo que sí, pensé que estabas evitándome-dijo Harry mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos-No sé, pensé que te habías arrepentido de que seamos novios-

-Harry...yo no me arrepentiría nunca, simplemente después de ver a Dobby aquella noche, quise ayudar a los elfos, acabar con su esclavitud, aunque admito que exagere un poco-dijo haciendo un espacio entre su pulgar y su índice, Harry abrió un poco más el espacio sacando una risita de ella.

-Si un poquito, casi ni hablábamos, así como sentí que la biblioteca era tu novio en lugar de mí-dijo Harry haciendo una cara de tristeza falsa, lo cual le saco unas risas a Hermione.

-El gran Harry Potter, teniendo celos de un lugar-dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero que le causo una risa incontrolable.

-Claro que no mione, solo sentí ganas de ir a quemarla-dijo Harry alzando los hombros -No se tal vez un fuego accidental-

-No seas bobo Harry, de verdad que lo siento cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza-dijo Hermione poniéndose de lado para ver a Harry.

-Nadie te lo saca verdad-dijo Harry, dándole un beso a Hermione.

-Savia que lo entenderías Harry-dijo parándose del sillón,-Es hora de ir a dormir mañana te levantaras temprano ¿no?-Hermione camino a la escalera seguido de Harry cuando una pelirroja bajo por la escalera algo adormilada.

-Ginny ¿qué haces tan tarde?-dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

-Eso se los debo preguntar yo-se frotaba los ojos, parecía que se acababa de despertar-Solo he bajado por un poco de agua en mi habitación se ha acabado-

-Que pases buena noche mione, Ginny-Harry se despidió y enseguida subió a su habitación para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de la forma usual hedwing dándole pequeños picotazos en la cara, seguido de ponerse su ropa para hacer ejercicio, bajando todo el camino al campo cerca de la casa de Hagrid, empezó a hacer todo el ejercicio, pero no se percató que casi al final una castaña lo miraba sentada desde una piedra, para cuando termino este se disponía a ir con Hagrid la vio se preguntó si seguía dormido, y estaba soñando con Hermione de nuevo.

-¡Hasta que me ves Potter!-dijo Hermione acercándose a zancadas- llevo 15 minutos observándote, ahora si estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Moody, deberías estar en ¡alerta permanente!-su intento de imitar la voz de Moody fue algo rara lo que hiso que se riera.

-Lo siento mione, es que nunca pensé que vendrías a verme-dijo tomándola de la mano.

-También puedo madrugar sabes, muchas veces lo hago para ir ...-dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-a la biblioteca... lo se mione- finalizo Harry.

-No tonto, la biblioteca no abre tan temprano, voy a la sala común a tener lectura ligera-dijo dándole un beso a Harry.

-Con lectura ligera te refieres aun par de libros del tamaño del monstruoso libro de los monstruos -Dijo Harry sonando sarcástico.-Si lo hubiera sabido antes, me hubiera parado a leer contigo Granger-

-Como si te gustara leer Potter-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta leer?, No es mi actividad favorita. Pero es una de ellas-dijo Harry enseguida recibió un beso de Hermione.

-¿Harry, Hermione?-

Se separaron de inmediato, Harry cayó de espaldas por el impulso de Hermione terminando mojándose todo con el roció de la hierba, en cambio Hermione parecía de piedra.

-¿Hagrid?, no deberías dar esos sustos-dijo Harry, observando al guarda bosques con dos tazas en las manos, supuso que como todas las mañanas le daría algo de chocolate caliente, pero al ver a Hermione se olvidó de el por completo.

-Pues... mas susto he tenido yo al verte con Hermione-dijo Hagrid indicándoles que se acercaran, a lo cual los dos obedecieron, al llegar a su lado, Hagrid les dio un fuerte apretón con el brazo restante, el cual casi los hace quedarse sin aire a los dos.

-Me alegra que los dos estén juntos al fin, siempre pensé que serían la pareja ideal, aunque por mi parte esperaba que fuera pronto, viendo como Hermione te tomo la mano cuando el escreguto exploto-dijo metiéndolos a la cabaña y dándoles las tazas.- creí que simplemente lo acompañabas hoy Hermione, que gusto, deberás es una buena sorpresa-

-Hagrid, lo que paso hoy...- comenzó Harry, quería decirle que él también estaba feliz pero dudo por la expresión de Hermione.

-Somos novios-dijo Hermione de forma rápida evitando que el terminara su frase-Lo queremos mantener en secreto- finalizo rápidamente.

-Hoo... bueno es lógico, tu estarías en peligro Hermione, y Harry estaría a merced de sus locas fans-dijo Hagrid dándole palmadas a Harry, que por poco le dislocan el hombro.-Pero te advierto, si hieres a Hermione tendré que colgarte de los tobillos de la torre de astronomía-

Hermione salió de su sock, para encontrarse con Harry con cara de dolor por las grandes manos de su amigo y sonrió al ver a Hagrid tan feliz por ellos-¿De verdad nos apoyaras y mantendrás nuestra relación en secreto Hagrid?-

-¿y por qué lo dudan?-dijo Hagrid rascándose la barba-Soy su amigo ¿no?-

-Claro que si Hagrid- y tomo a Hermione de la mano -y ¿cómo esta amiji?- dijo Harry tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Está estupenda-dijo Hagrid tomando un trozo de pan de la mesa-Las carne de culebra es su favorita, ya la come sin necesidad de sangre-

-¿De verdad le pusieron nombre a los Escregutos?-dijo Hermione un poco molesta-No lo creo necesario solo se encariñaran-

Acto seguido un escreguto de 20 cm salió corriendo de una caja y empezó a escalar la pierna de Harry, Hermione dio un salto y ahogo un grito.

-Hola amiji-dijo Harry desde hacía 2 días eso era costumbre para el escreguto -Así que ya comes bien he, muy bien echo-le acaricio la cola la cual dio una pequeñita explosión de alegría.

-Veras mione, al parecer Harry tiene bastante talento para las creaturas mágicas, casi todos apenas tienen 15 centímetros, pero amiji ya alcanzó los 22 cm es el mayor de todos y al parecer el más fuerte, incluso ya controla la explosiones de su cola, no te parece genial-dijo Hagrid tomando a amiji y tirándole un par tiras de carne de culebra al suelo, el cual salió disparada y comenzó a comer.

-Si mione, parecerán inútiles, feos, peligroso y raros-dijo Harry a lo cual Hagrid hiso una mueca de dolor en la cara por los adjetivos que le había puesto el-pero son muy amigables, casi son como los perros- fang ladro desde el otro lado de la cabaña-Sin ofender fang- a completo.

-Si tú lo dices Harry-dijo Hermione observando al escreguto comer, este al final silbo dando un pequeño estallido de la cola.-Creo que intentare que el mío sea así o por menos que crezca como el tuyo- sin quitarle la vista al pequeño escreguto.

-Y piénsalo Hermione, si crecen de dos metros serán creaturas imparables, escalan cualquier superficie, entre más creen comen menos, sus explosiones son controlables según su estado de ánimo, así como pueden ser entrenados para hacer ciertas cosas-dijo Harry acariciando al escreguto que silbo de gusto.

-¿Cómo que cosas Harry?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a acariciarlo lo cual a Harry le alegro mucho, el tomo la mano de Hermione llevándola a la parte de su cuerpo donde le gustaba más, el cual se puso a silbar aún más feliz.

-Bueno... es mejor que lo veas-Harry silbo una pequeña canción, enseguida el escreguto silbo la misma canción y se puso a dar pequeñas explosiones en dirección a fang el cual gruño y ladro fuerte, enseguida paro y continuo comiendo-Ves, ¿no es genial?-

-¿y eso de que sirve?-dijo Hermione tratando de entender.

-Ahora de nada pero cuando tengan 2 metros te imaginas las posibilidades, si se le entrena bien podría proteger los terrenos de Hogwarts, también podrían ser valiosos para el entrenamiento de magos, sus explosiones son de baja intensidad si ellos quieren, así que podría ser de utilidad a la hora de entrenar-dijo Harry pensando un poco.- Sin contar que su piel es parecida a la de los cangrejos de fuego y por lo mismo la magia no le afecta tanto-

-Bien, pueden servir de algo- dijo Hermione tratando de hacer que Harry dejara de estar tan emocionado- ¿cuál es el primer paso para entrenarlos?-

-No lo sé la verdad-dijo Hagrid que tomaba una caja que Hermione reconoció-Los demás no reaccionan ante la orden de Harry, parece que solo le obedece amiji-

-Deberías intentar con el tuyo Hermione-dijo Harry, pasándole a un escreguto de casi 12 cm era pequeño comparado con amiji era la mitad- he pensado que son como los elfos, se vinculan con el mago que los alimento con su sangre por primera vez-

-Bien lo intentare- dijo Hermione agachándose y acariciando al suyo dio un estallido un poco brusco pero no tanto para quemar a Hermione.- ¿Ahora Harry?-

-Ponle nombre-dijo mirando un poco pensativo-Tal vez biblioz, ¿ya que es macho?-

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Harry, el cual solo alzo los hombro-Solo decía, cuando le dije su nombre al mío este salió corriendo a mi pierna y me trepo hasta la cabeza creí que me comería. Así que ten cuidado no lo vallas a tirar, que estará enojado contigo, y es un macho la mía es una hembra-

-Bien-Hermione se paró y suspiro-helee ¿cómo estas... Natsu?-dijo Hermione dudando, pero el escreguto corrió y subió todo el cuerpo de Hermione solo cerro los ojos y cuando estuvo en su cabeza, dio un par de estallido-Eso es todo o tengo que tenerlo ahí más rato-

-Solo bájalo Hermione, veras que es más dócil y mucho más tierno que antes-dijo Harry acabando su taza de chocolate.

Hermione tomo al escreguto el cual no exploto ni intento escurrirse por sus manos, pero sus aguijones se movieron a toda velocidad como la cola de un perro, a Hermione le pareció lindo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Creo que tenías razón Harry, es tierno-dijo Hermione poniéndolo a lado de amiji, pero Natsu se subió en sima de amiji la cual solo se dejó llevar por el momento.-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Eso lo he visto en los gusarajos, cuando escogen su pareja de por vida, pero eso devería ser cuando estén más maduros-dijo Hagrid, mostrándose muy interesado y feliz.-Creo que esto será un buen comienzo para integrar al libro de criaturas mágicas, al parecer el vínculo de ellos se hiso a través de sus dueños es decir ustedes-

Pasaron el resto del tiempo, jugando con los Escregutos aunque a veces explotaban y asustaban a Hermione, ella se encariño mucho con Natsu y hasta le prometió que le daría más hueva de hormigas a la siguiente mañana, cuando salieron a desayunar, tuvieron que ir por diferentes tiempos para no levantar sospechas, así que se reencontraron en el gran comedor, desayunaron y fueron a la clase de artes obscuras. Para su sorpresa de todos, el profesor Moody anuncio que intentaría con el hechizo imperius con cada uno para ver si tenían lo necesario para resistirse a sus efectos.

Como siempre un monto de alumnos se quejó pero nadie se opuso cuando empezó, Harry observo como cada uno de sus compañeros hacían las cosas más raras. Deán tomas salto en una sola pierna mientras cantaba el himno nacional y Neville hacia movimientos gimnásticos dignos de los juegos olímpicos claro que Neville nunca había escuchado de ellos pero seguro tenía por lo menos medalla de bronce, todos parecían caer ante el maleficio

-Potter-gruño Moody-ahora te toca a ti.-

Harry se puso en el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de mesas Moody levanto la varita mágica, lo apunto con ella y dijo:

-imperio-

Fue una sensación maravillosa. Harry se sintió como flotando, toda preocupación e incluso sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, ni siquiera percibió la mirada de todos, para sorpresa de Hermione sonrió como cuando ella lo besaba se sonrojo un poco por recordarlo. La vos de ojoloco Moody en su cabeza.

salta a la mesa

Harry se preparó pero se preguntó por qué lo tenía que hacer.

De atrás de su cabeza escucho su propia voz.

que idiotez, es simplemente idiota

Salta a la mesa

No lo creo, no quiero hacer el ridículo, gracias pero no dijo su voz más fuete y firmeNo, quiero y no es no

¡Salta ya! grito la vos de Moody con ira.

No esta vez fuero no solo su voz, sino la voz de mujer y de hombre en un coro sacándolo del maleficio, estaba todo sudando y con la cara en el suelo.

-Bien, ¡excelente!, ¡el primero en eliminarla con su fuerza mágica!-dijo Moody levantando a Harry con la mano, le dolió la cabeza y con todos observándolo con extrañeza se sintió un bicho raro.

-Miren esto, todos ustedes...Potter se ha resistido y el condenado lo ha logrado, lo volveremos a intentar Potter, de verdad que eres muy impresionante, no les resultara nada fácil controlarte-dijo Moody mientras le palmeaba la espalda y Harry deseaba que nunca le pasara otra vez.

Después de cuatro intentos más, Harry pudo salir a la primera de la maldición, pero aun terminaba en el suelo y más sudado que nunca.

-Ha intentado, hacer que bese a lavender-dijo Harry una vez se colocó junto a Hermione, esta se enfadó de repente-Claro que me resistí, incluso fue la única vez que salí al segundo-continuo antes de que esta estallara en enojo.

-más te vale Harry, si no yo te echaría la misma maldición y te enviaría desnudo al gran comedor-Dijo Hermione dándole la espalda, Harry se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Sería muy difícil ya ves soy casi incontrolable. Aunque si me hubiera dicho que te besara estoy seguro que lo hubiera hecho-dijo en tono burlón.

-Granger-dijo la voz de Moody- Sigues... no el pidas consejos a Potter que no te servirán-

Hermione se sonrojo mucho aunque no supo si por lo dicho por el o par la insinuación del profesor, Harry vio como caminaba hasta el centro acto seguido el profesor le echo la maldición. Ella tomo su varita y apunto a Harry, la miro confundido.

-Ahora si Potter, es mi turno de embrujarte-dijo Hermione, pero su tono fue tan frio que Harry comprendió que el encantamiento estaba surtiendo efecto, así que dio un paso adelante y coloco la varita de su novia en su pecho.

-Adelante mione-dijo Harry sin ningún titubeo-Si eso es lo que tú quieres- la miro a los ojos estos parecían no tener vida, pero un segundo después Hermione tomo su cabeza y empezó a luchar contra la maldición.

Vamos mione tu puedespensó Harry mientras ella sacudía su cabeza con desesperación Vamos, vamos, vamos tu puedes te amo

Harry supuso que necesitaría ayuda para salir, pero él no podía decirle que la amaba enfrente de todos, pero aun así trato de dárselo a entender con sus ojos, y pareció comprender muy bien pues soltó la varita y callo de rodillas.

-Bien, no tan genial como Potter-dijo Moody mientras trataba de ir junto a ellos- Aún hay cosas por mejorar, pero con un poco de práctica lo lograras Granger-

Harry tomo a Hermione de los hombros y ella le susurro al oído mientras caminaban de regreso a sus lugares-Intento que te lanzara un desmaio, pero tu voz me hiso reaccionar, y luego recordé lo del tren, era como si fuera yo pero no era yo, no se explicarme, fue horrible-

-Lo se mione-dijo sentándola en una silla-a mí me paso 4 veces, luchar con alguien en tu mente no es sencillo-

-Además de que escuche tu vos en mi mente Harry-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada-me lo dijiste verdad-

-¿Qué te dije?- pregunto Harry confundido.

Hermione se acercó y le susurró al oído -me dijiste te amo o ¿no?-

#############################################################

Gracias a cada uno que dio a Favoritos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque los personajes no sean de mi propiedad y tenga muchas referencias a los libros espero les guste.

¡!


	12. Capitulo 12- Los campeones del cáliz

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Respondiendo comentarios:

 **RoseAllyWhitPotter17: Gracias por tus palabras, se que tengo errores de ortografía espero puedas perdonarme. Ya veras lo que les espera a esa pareja un poco de suspense y dramatismo. Espero este siendo de tu agrado a donde la encamino.**

 **Nixfire: Ya pensaba que habías abandonado esta historia, te agradezco todos tus comentarios. En cuanto a la cucaracha (Rita) ya aparecerá y en que forma. El mapa nunca miente o ¿si?. Gracias por todo.**

 **lenknyn: Gracias, aun faltan muchas sorpresas por cierto lo de hermione y harry es otra cosa.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson :Gracias y eso que apenas no comienza lo realmente interesante.**

 **Melodiosa: Gracias tambien he leido tu historia de fairy tail me gusto mucho.**

 **Y perdón por hacerlos esperar aquí esta el capitulo. Disfruten**

Capítulo 12.- Los campeones del cáliz

Todos los de cuarto curso se dirigieron a las siguiente clase que era transfiguración con la profesora Mcgonagall, pero Harry aún se preguntaba porque Hermione pudo leer sus pensamientos o acaso la maldición de Moody lo había hecho posible, aun así sus preocupaciones fueron arrojadas a un lado cuando la cantidad del trabajo para aquel día aumento radicalmente con la profesora.

-Están entrando en una fase muy importante de su educación mágica-declaro Mcgonagall mientras la mayoría se quejaba del trabajo que les esperaba-Se acercan los exámenes para el T.I.M.O-

-¡Pero si no tendremos T.I.M.O hasta el quinto curso!-dijo Ron alterado por la lista de trabajos pendientes al final de la clase.

-Es verdad, Ronald, pero créeme. Tienen que estar lo mejor preparados posibles, la señorita Granger sigue siendo la única persona de la clase que ha logrado convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como dios manda, permíteme recordarte que su erizo se hace pelota cada vez que alguien se acerca con un alfiler-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, mientras Hermione se ruborizo, aunque Harry supuso que estaba satisfecha de sí misma.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Hermione se despidió de ellos, Harry le dijo a Ron que tenía que hablar con Mcgonagall que llegaría un poco tarde a la clase de adivinación y que si no llegaba que entregara su trabajo, a lo cual Ron lo miro un poco y después salió con su pergamino sin preguntar nada.

-¿ahora que pasa Harry?-dijo la profesora mientras guardaba un montón de avecitas, que ocuparon para convertir en sacudidores, aunque el de Harry le seguían saliendo plumas cuando la convertía.-alguna duda sobre la clase-

-No profesora-dijo Harry mirándola seriamente, desde que la vio el primer en la escalinata del vestíbulo decidió que esa charla se daría, pero no se había encontrado el momento, ahora el tenia valor para hacerlo-¿Usted savia que mis padres la dejaron a cargo de mi tutela, si mi padrino Sirius Black no podía?-

La profesora Mcgonagall abrió mucho los ojos casi al punto que parecía asustada del todo y más perpleja que cuando en el primer curso Harry le dijo que savia de la piedra philosofal.

-¿Que dices Harry?-dijo mientras tomaba asiento casi con cara pálida y parpadeando como si pensara que era un sueño -¿yo...cómo es posible?-

-es una larga historia-dijo Harry mirándola atentamente y casi intentando adivinar como reaccionaria- ¿Desea escucharla?-

-Por supuesto Harry, ¿Por qué no quisiera escucharla?-Dijo Mcgonagall mirando atentamente su expresión era de sorpresa.

Harry le conto el descubrimiento de las cartas de sus padres y después la lectura del testamento en Gringotts, mientras mas avanzaba ella abría mas la boca y los ojos se le enrojecían. Cuando llego al punto donde sus padres mencionaban que ella fuera su tutora simplemente dejo caer sus lágrimas tapándose los ojos.

-Harry de verdad yo no tenía ni idea, si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera cuidado... perdóname…Por favor perdóname. Jamás pensé que no te habían dejado a tutela de los muggles... de tus tíos-dijo Mcgonagall mientras en su rostro surcaban unas grandes lagrimas.-Pero ¿quién fue el que hiso que la lectura del testamento de Lily y James no fuera revelada?, ¿Quién te alejo de mi lado?-

-No lo sé profesora, solo sé que tiene que contestar muchas preguntas. También le aviso que he empezado los trámites para limpiar el nombre de mi padrino Sirius ya que he mantenido contacto con él desde antes de que lo capturaran aquí en Hogwarts y sé que no ha cometido ningún crimen. Buscare al culpable de tantos años de abusos en la casa de los Dursley así que espero su apoyo-dijo Harry tratando de contener la ira que lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba que alguien había sellado los testamentos-Mis padres me emanciparon por lo cual no regresare a ese lugar si lo puedo evitar -

-!ooh¡ Harry si yo te hubiera tenido a mi cuidado-dijo Mcgonagall mientras lo veía y el solo le regalo una sonrisa, sus padres tenían razón ella estaría feliz de cuidarlo. El saber que aquella profesora de verdad lo pudo haber criado aumento un poco más su coraje hacia aquella persona que era responsable de estar tantos años siendo maltratado.-Pero de ahora en adelante , si gustas puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, también te ayudare en lo que quieras Harry yo...-

No aguantaba más las ganas y abrazo a la profesora, ella le devolvió el abrazo de forma tan tierna que se preguntó si así se sentía el tener una madre el saber que había una figura materna que te apoyaba y te quería, se le salieron un par de lágrimas.

-No se preocupe, los Waesley también me han ofrecido su casa para vivir con ellos, así que se puede decir que no estoy sin casa aun así le agradezco por todo, maestra y considerare su propuesta-dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Bien Harry, aun así puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, como maestra y si se pudiera como tutora-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que casi hasta ese momento era poco frecuente en la cara de su maestra.

-La verdad profesora... hay un favor que pudiera pedirle para mañana, así como también tengo que hacerle un par de peticiones y preguntas-Dijo Harry mientras pensaba que tal vez ahora tendría más oportunidad de continuar su entrenamiento gracias a la maestra.

-Lo que quieras Harry-dijo la profesora, y al instante reapareció la Mcgonagall de siempre-Pero mientras este dentro de las reglas de la institución-

-A si sobre de eso….puede que rompa más de una regla, tal vez todas-dijo Harry intentando sonar lo más calmado, pero se sintió en problemas al ver la cara de seriedad de su maestra favorita.

Después de un par de regaños y de que Harry le contara lo de la servidumbre de la casa de los Potter, y para terminar diciéndole que tenía un poco más de dinero que antes claramente ocultando que si en ese momento quería podía incluso dejar sus estudios. Así que le pregunto si era posible que Dobby estuviera apareciendo y desapareciendo dentro del colegio, ella se mostró sorprendida en gran medida, para después decir que mientras Harry no saliera del castillo, el elfo podría ir y venir.

-Profesora, ¿Sería posible si usted me prestara un aula mañana y llamara a Hermione antes del desayuno?-dijo Harry y ella lo miro con cara de confusión.

Aun así Harry savia que el enojo de la profesora aumentaría al escuchar su petición completa. El simple hecho de hacerle su pedido provoco una serie de regaños y de discusiones a lo cual él tuvo que hacer diferentes propuestas cada una más difícil que la anterior al final termino ganando solo por promesas que le llevarían mucho cumplirlas.

También le pregunto de algún lugar donde el pudiera practicar encantamientos sin que nadie se enterara, a lo cual la profesora pensó por un buen rato pero solo termino por decir que casi toda la escuela estaba ocupada por estudiantes y sería muy difícil. Y lo corrió pues faltaba casi 15 minutos de adivinación y si no la profesora Trelawney se enfadaría, así que puso su disculpa para la profesora en el papel y Harry salió corriendo feliz de que la profesora aceptara al final la mayoría de su petición.

Cuando llego a clase de adivinación, la profesora Trelawney ni se mostró sorprendida solo tomo la nota y sonrío diciendo que lo tenía previsto, así que calificaría sus deberes, a lo cual Ron le entrego la hoja de los futuros desastres de Harry. Al parecer Ron había tenido una buena adivinación pues saco un sobre saliente, y en el mismo pergamino puso, "Empieza a abrir su ojo interno", después de la clase Harry se carcajeaba con ron sobre su nota en adivinación.

En la clase de historia, el profesor Binns les mando un resumen de las revuelta de los duendes en el siglo XVIII, Harry pensó que si se comunicaba con Priscob de seguro le contaría todo con lujo de detalle incluso algunas cosas que ni profesor Binns savia.

Como siempre en clase de Snape los obligaba a descubrir antídotos, y amenazo con que envenenaría a uno de ellos antes de octubre para asegurarse que sus deberes estuvieran perfectos, Harry simplemente suspiro pesadamente, él era el blanco obvio incluso la mayoría de la clase lo miro cuando dijo esto. Y si no fuera porque el profesor acostumbraba a mandarle miradas de desprecio de vez en cuando estaría seguro que ya lo había marcado.

El profesor Flitwick les dijo que leyeran dos capítulos completos del libro de encantamientos 4° curso, a lo que Harry se preguntó si Hermione se lo sabría de memoria y estaría dispuesta a platicarle cada uno de los capítulos mientras él hacia un resumen rápido. Al final del día estaba muy cansado, pero supuso que al día siguiente se la pasaría genial en compañía de Hermione. Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba leyendo un libro de Aritmancia y escribiendo en un largo pergamino, el cual le llegaba a los pies.

-¿Aritmancia?-dijo Hermione cuando se acercó después de atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Si-dijo Harry sonriéndole y regresando a su pergamino.

-Pero si no llevas esa materia. ¿Para que la estas estudiando?-pregunto mientras se sentaba y recogía el pergamino leyendo la primera parte.

-Solo me dio por estudiarla un poco-mintió Harry tratando de sonar normal.

-¿Poco?-dijo Hermione sorprendida-Esto es un estudio profundo para los que recién inician en la materia-

-Bueno, es que tenías razón. Me gustó mucho la materia.-Dijo Harry empezando a guardar el libro ya que no podía concentrarse más en eso. Después de que Hermione lo ayudara con el mandato del profesor Flitwick y de Binns, se fueron a dormir los dos contentos de pasar un tiempo a solas y estudiando ya que Ron se fue a dormir de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó más temprano que lo de siempre, se vistió pero esta vez de forma normal y solo colocándose la túnica por pura apariencia, escribió una carta dirigida a Apahtio preguntándole sobre el caso de Sirius y de los testamentos, también una a su padrino en la cual le decía que había encontrado pruebas de su inocencia y que pronto tendría respuesta que no hiciera nada loco, hato a la pata de hedwing que parecía estar contenta de que saliera por fin y salió volando por la ventana.

Harry bajo lo más rápido al aula prestada por la profesora Mcgonagall, llamo a Dobby el cual apareció justo para ayudarlo, pero como era mucho trabajo llamo a otros elfos los cuales hacían reverencias muy pronunciadas a él, les dio indicaciones exactas y terminaron tan rápido que casi a la hora y media hora, reviso todo y subió como alma que llevaba el diablo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al entrar a la torre vio a una Hermione, con las mejillas coloradas-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Hermione mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie.-he bajado a estar en tu entrenamiento y no estabas incluso Hagrid dijo que no te había visto-

-Solo di una vuelta por el castillo, hacer lo mismo me aburre-dijo indiferente Harry, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, algo que no le pareció a Hermione ya que se sentó en un sillón para leer un poco y Harry se puso a lado de ella.-Y ¿qué leeremos hoy?-

-Yo voy a leer un poco sobre los cangrejos de fuego-dijo mientras le daba un poco la espalda a Harry, este casi le dieron ganas de decirle que pasaba pero en muy poco ella lo sabría, así que se puso a su lado apoyo la espalda de Hermione en su hombro y así paso el rato hasta que empezaron a bajar más alumnos y ellos subieron a cambiarse para ir a desayunar aunque Harry fue a hablar con Ron él estaba soñoliento y cuando le dijo su plan se quedó con la boca abierta pero acepto y enseguida tomo la capa de invisibilidad y bajo escuchando como despertaba a Neville.

Salió rápido al gran comedor, casi sale disparado de bruces contra el suelo cuando peeves le dio un empujón para saltar casi la mitad de las escaleras, se alejó riéndose de él y gritando como siempre. Espero ansiosamente a Hermione. Cuando la vio cruzar las puertas y estaba por sentarse a lado, llego luna y le susurro algo a Hermione esta se disculpó con Harry mostrándose más irritada que en la mañana y salió a toda prisa.

-Listo Harry como me dijo la profesora Mcgonagall-dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Neville y Ron están listos? Ve con ellos y esperen a Dobby cerca de la cabaña Hagrid-Dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-pregunto luna mientras caminaba un poco rápido.

-Ron te lo dirá-dijo Harry antes de salir rápidamente.

Tomo rumbo a donde había citado a Hermione y en un pasillo sin nadie se puso la capa y corrió rumbo al aula prestada, incluso saltándose más escalones de los que peeves le había hecho saltar antes, al parecer su rutina diaria le estaba dando frutos ya que aunque tomo la ruta menos obvia había llegado antes que Hermione, entro a la habitación se quitó la capa y espero la llegada de su novia.

Al entrar ella, se sorprendió mucho mirándolo entre sorprendida confusa y queriendo golpearlo.

-¿Harry...?, ¿No estabas en el gran comedor?-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta, enseguida se encendieron un montón de fuegos flotantes de color azul en toda la habitación un par de libros cayeron al suelo, se abrieron y comenzaron a soltar tinta que fue tomando forma flotando en el aire colocando un "Feliz cumpleaños" para después convertirse en un corazón, la tinta se desvaneció. Un montón de libros del tamaño de colores saliendo por todos lados abriendo sus páginas que brillaban con colores claros e iluminando el salón por completo, y por ultimo apareciendo una tarta de cumpleaños en el centro donde había puesto la mesa de los maestros. Hermione se lanzó a Harry, el cual la abrazo y le dio un beso que duro varios segundos.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, así que esto hiciste en la mañana. ¿Cómo pudiste, es magia avanzada?-dijo Hermione después de separarse y verlo a los ojos.

-Me ayudaron los elfos domésticos, y en cuanto al aula me costó de convencer a la profesora Mcgonagall, sobretodo del resto del día. Casi me hace limpiar calderos cuando se lo propuse-dijo Harry mientras tomaba un paquete cuadrado envuelto con papel de color rojo y dorado, de la mesa y se lo paso.

-¿Qué resto del día?-dijo mientras veía la caja con mucha alegría-¿Es para mí Harry?-

-Si es para ti y no te preocupes por eso, ya verás lo que nos espera-dijo Harry observando a Hermione mientras abría el paquete, adentro estaba un collar de cadena fina la cual se auto ajustaba igual la de Harry, pero a diferencia esta suya tenía un corazón pequeñito en el centro el cual se podía retirar y crecía.

-Es precioso Harry, ¿Pero cuando?-dijo Hermione mirándolo atónita.

-Al parecer le perteneció a la mi tátara abuela por parte de mi padre-dijo Harry poniéndoselo en el cuello este se a chico solo un poco y el corazón lucio de un rojo escarlata intenso.-Así que solo lo saque de la bóveda-

-No puedo aceptarlo, es de tu familia-dijo Hermione mirando como lucia el corazón-Y yo solo soy…-

-Lo que más amo-finalizo Harry callándola con un dedo,-Retira el corazón te llevaras otra sorpresa-

Hermione tiro del corazón sin tanta fuerza se desprendió y crecido hasta tener el tamaño justo para la mano de mione, era un guardapelo, al abrirlo vio que de un lado decía, "Para mi mejor amiga, mi novia y mi vida" y en el otro lado había un espacio para una foto, la cual aún no estaba en su lugar.

-Harry, ¿Que hice para merecer al mejor novio del mundo?-mientras se le escapa una lagrima de sus ojos.-Es lo mejor que me han regalado.-

-Y espero sea el primero de muchos-dijo Harry dándole un beso que duro un par de minutos-Ahora a celebrar, Dobby- enseguida aparecieron cerca de unos 20 elfos que saltaban y gritaban "Feliz cumpleaños dulce ama", además de que venían de la mano de Ron, Neville y Luna que se acercaron a felicitar a Hermione.

Harry le presento a los que había conocido por la mañana y a los demás que no los presento Dobby, casi todos en la habitación vestían ropa aunque algunos todavía tenían un trapo en forma de toga.

Dobby repartió el pastel, al principio solo les pasó un pedazo de tarta a todos los magos. Ellos se los pasaron a los elfos más cercanos ya que parecían que no entendían, les dijeron que era mucho para ellos y que serían felices de que los ayudaran. Así que casi todos comieron, felices de tener algo dulce en la mañana, para cuando acabaron sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

-¡Hay apurarnos, todos!-dijo Hermione jalando a su Harry para salir a toda prisa, pero Harry solo se mantuvo ahí-¿Qué haces llegaremos tarde?-

-Veras mione he convencido a la profesora Mcgonagall que nos disculpe con todos los profesores de hoy y que pida que nos pase nuestro deberes para mañana ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños y debemos celebrarlo como se debe. Así que elige a dónde quieres ir-dijo Harry, mientras Dobby desaparecía todas las decoraciones y el pastel, para dejar el aula limpia como estaba. Una veintena de ojos cayeron en Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto nuevamente confusa.

-Hermione-dijo Ron mientras aún tenía un pedazo de pastel en la mano-Veras Harry nos convenció para esto. Incluso ayer apenas era una idea-

-A mí no me desagradaría perderme pociones hoy-dijo Neville un poco nervioso-Creo que si no envenena a Harry será a mí-

-Vamos Hermi, es un gesto muy lindo de Harry-dijo Luna acercándose a su amiga y tratando de conversarla -además de que el tendrá mucho que hacer cuando regrese-

-¡Luna!-dijo Harry mirándola casi enojado.

-Tarde o temprano se enterara-dijo Luna sin prestarle atención a su enojo-Ella es muy observadora-

-¿Por eso ayer estabas con Aritmancia?-pregunto Hermione viendo a Harry y acercándose lentamente.

-Bueno…si-Dijo Harry sabiendo que Luna tenía la razón. –Solo es la punta de iceberg, deberías ver lo que le prometí a la profesora Mcgonagall para que pudiéramos salir del castillo. Literalmente tengo que ser uno de los mejores de Hogwarts para el final del mes-Continuo aun sonriente-Tendré que aprender mucho de trasfiguraciones, así como de historia, Aritmancia y no quiero pensar en lo de pociones-

Hermione pensó un momento.

-Así que nos dejaran salir del castillo para ir a Hogsmeade-

-No- dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la túnica y se la pasaba a Dobby, seguido de todos sus amigos - Nos dejara ir a donde queramos, al callejón Diagon o a Londres incluso a París si lo deseas-Claro que tendremos hora de llegada y podremos salir solo con la ayuda de Dobby. Además creo que mantendrá a alguien vigilándonos. No me preguntes como-

-¿Que de verdad?-dijo sorprendida Hermione-¿Pero de donde sacaremos...?-

-Dinero-dijo Harry, casi cortante-Pues de aquí- señalo la tarjeta de obsidiana que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Por favor Hermione, tanto ha hecho Harry. Simplemente deberías aceptar-dijo Ron, mientras observaba un elfo y este le hacia una reverencia.

Hermione simplemente se quedó parada mientras se mordía el labio, como siempre que se debatía entre sus pensamientos.

-Bien, pero será solo a Londres-dijo Hermione, seguido de un beso a Harry el cual se quedó atónito, ya que de todos los presente solo Ron sabia de su relación. Aun así volteo a ver a los otros dos, el único tenían la boca abierta era Neville.

-mione creo que...-dijo Harry, mientras esperaba que dijeran algo.

-Al parecer Luna nos descubrió por cómo me mirabas y no creo que Neville diga algo o ¿sí?- dijo Hermione mirando al chico suplicante. Neville salto un poco, Harry savia que desde que en el primer curso lo había petrificado le tenía cierto temor a ella.

-¿Lo mantienen en secreto?... no diré nada... es más los felicito hacen buena pareja-dijo Neville mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Harry y Hermione agradecía de que los apoyara.

-Además Harry, no soportaría todo el día sin demostrarte lo mucho que te amo por esta hermosa sorpresa- dijo pasando sus manos por su cuello y le acariciaba la nuca y le daba un segundo beso.

-O por favor, no aguantaremos esto todo el día. Mejor vámonos a Londres- dijo Ron tapándose los ojos y haciendo que incluso Neville se riera a carcajadas.

\- Y a todo esto ¿por qué no vinieron Ginny y los gemelos?-dijo Neville, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Ginny es de tercer curso y solo me dio permiso de alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante, como los gemelos están el año de sus T.I.M.O fue una negativa rotunda, así que solo le di su nombres-dijo Harry seguro, mientras tomaba la mano de Dobby.-Pero es hora de irnos-

Los elfos desaparecieron dejando solos a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville los cuales se tomaron de las manos, con un puf desaparecieron del aula y aparecieron en la parte trasera del caldero chorreante. Harry se sintió algo mareado y pudo observar por la cara de Neville, Hermione y Ron que ellos querían casi vomitar en cuanto a Luna simplemente se agacho como si esperara que el estar más en contacto con la tierra su malestar se fuera.

-Bien de aquí será fácil llegar a todos lados-dijo Harry soltando a Dobby el cual enseguida pregunto a todos si estaban bien.-Una cosa más todos lo de la taberna trataran de saber porque estamos aquí ya que somos menores de edad y…pues deberíamos estar en el castillo, así que Dobby pararas a todos solo un minuto en lo que salimos y te vernos aquí a las 7 antes de la campanada de la cena en Hogwarts. La hora límite de la profesora-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, unos minutos después se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Londres felices. Pasaron a comprar en Subway algunos bocadillos y como había Hermione, Ron se había acabado el primero antes de salir de la tienda. Después se dispusieron a visitar muchos sitios interesantes en su caminaron visitando tiendas, incluso algunos lugares como el Tower Bridge, en el cual Ron y Neville preguntaron cómo funcionaba y la única que pudo explicarlo fue Hermione. Harry también se lo había preguntado pero a él le daba más vergüenza por haber vivido tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle.

Por petición de Hermione visitaron el museo británico y pasaron demasiado tiempo viendo diferentes cosas ya que cada tanto se asombraban por las cosas que podían hacer los muggles sin magia, a Hermione le gustó mucho tanto que casi pasaron toda la mañana en ella, lo cual a Harry le pareció fascinante nunca pudo tener una mañana en un museo así mucho menos con sus más preciados amigos, menos con una novia. Hermione le daba un montón de datos de cada obra de arte, igual que los instrumentos incluso historia de ellos el simplemente escuchaba preguntando un poco ver fascinada era lo mejor que veía en ese lugar y al salir ya tenían un hambre muy grande.

Harry se dirigió al restaurante más cercano. En el cual casi los corren por pensar que solo les estaban haciendo una broma a los meseros, pero cuando Harry les mostro la tarjeta de obsidiana parecieron que entendieron y les acomodaron una mesa para ellos incluso parecieron darles exclusivamente dos meseros para atenderlos. Todos parecían apenados con Harry ya que el pagaría todo, simplemente les dijo que pidieran lo que gustaran que no importara el precio.

Todos comieron muy ajusto aunque los platillos fueron de los excéntricos para Ron, Neville y Luna ya que muy pocas veces habían visto un restaurante y menos uno cinco estrellas como después descubrió Harry entre charlas de los comensales. Tuvieron divertidas conversaciones, cuando iniciaron a contarle a Neville la copa mundial.

-Fue impresionante, las técnicas de los irlandeses. –dijo Ron emocionado mientras terminaba el plato.

-Lo que más me impresiono fue el amago de wrosky-dijo Harry recordando que lo debía intentar a la primera que se subiera a una escoba.

-Lo malo fue el pobre de Lynch, quedo echo un desastre-dijo Hermione apoyándose en el hombro de Harry.

-Me hubiera encantado ir pero mi abuela no quiso ir. Podía conseguir boletos pero al parecer no le agrada tanto el quidditch.-dijo Neville con cara de pena.

-Yo lo tengo grabado en mis omniculares. Después te los presto para que lo veas.-dijo Harry sonriéndole-Te van a encantar, todavía no los reviso pero vi que tenían grabado mucho-

Harry giro un segundo y se dio cuenta que casi todo el restaurante los miraba como si estuvieran locos. Y cambio de tema ya que si provocaba un problema con el ministerio seguramente iría directamente a azkaban sin contar con los problemas dados a Mcgonagall.

Al llegar la cuenta casi se salieron los ojos a todos ya que la cuenta era exorbitante incluso aquellos que no sabían de libras se daban cuentas que era demasiado. Harry que solo fue a pagar, los meseros se vieron sorprendido que el pagara todo y se vieron felices cuando Harry les dio un 30% de propina. Aun así escucho murmullos sobre de que fuera una estafa, Harry simplemente tomo a Hermione de la mano sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento ya que savia que Gringotts lo avalaba, salieron a seguir su recorrido, a Harry se le ocurrió ir al London eye, ya que siempre lo vio de lejos en sus viajes a Londres pero jamás pudo siquiera acercarse y todos se mostraron interesados.

Cuando llegaron, se veía más esplendorosa de lo que habían creído, tomaron un solo compartimiento para ellos y mientras subían lentamente veían el hermoso atardecer caer, algo que hiso que todos estuvieran en silencio por un buen rato.

-Es grandioso-dijo Hermione sonriente mientras Harry la abrazaba por atrás y ella lo tomaba de las manos.-Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad-

-Igual a ti, mione-dijo Harry besándole la mejilla.

-Gracias. Es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida-dijo Hermione girándose un poco para besarlo.

-No otra vez-Dijo Ron con voz algo fingida-Si lo hacen nuevamente me tiro desde esta altura-

-Adelante-dijo Harry besando nuevamente a su novia-Te atraparía antes de que llegases al suelo-

-Sí, Harry es un jugador estrella-dijo Luna guiñándole el ojo a Harry-Aunque dudo que pueda sostener tu peso-

-No peso tanto-dijo Ron mirándose por todos lados-¿o si?-

-Harry se refería al hechizo "Aresto mometum"-dijo Hermione sonriendo grandemente.

Casi era hora de regresar a sí que como estaban bastante lejos del caldero chorreante, Hermione llamo a un taxi y el resto del camino pasaron hablando del divertido día. Harry esperaba escuchar a su novia quejándose del montón de deberes que tendrían por delante pero simplemente se reía de las bromas de Ron y Neville.

Cuando entraron al caldero chorreante, la mayoría se sorprendieron pero no les prestaron atención ya que dentro de unos minutos estarían en el castillo, así que esperaron a Dobby el cual se mostró puntual y desaparecieron de regreso al castillo, dejándolos justo a las afueras del gran comedor donde no había nadie y entrego sus túnicas a todos. Se las pusieron y entraron al gran comedor la mayoría se mostró interesado de donde habían estado, pero solo debían deicir que Mcgonagall les encomendó un trabajo el cual habían acabado recién. Aun así nadie podía no decir que se la habían pasado genial.

-¡Veo que la pasaron bien todos juntos!-dijo Mcgonagall acercándose a ellos mientras sonreía-Pero Harry te recomiendo que sigan guardando su relación en secreto con la señorita Granger-

Ha Harry y Hermione casi se le cae la cara al piso por lo dicho por la profesora-¿cómo?-empezó Harry

-Por merlín Harry, nadie suplica y se compromete a tanto por un cumpleaños, menos si no tiene una relación como la de ustedes. Eso y el hecho de que no se sueltan las manos me dio la pista-dijo Mcgonagall mientras señalaba a sus manos.

Se soltaron con lentitud como si les hiciera daño dejar la mano del otro y trataron de ocultar la pena que después de que todo el estuvieran sin recatos enfrente de sus amigos se les olvidara que nadie más savia.

-Lo sentimos profesora-dijo Hermione mientras se ruborizaba.

-No importa señorita Granger, Aun así les advierto nada de escenitas románticas en Hogwarts. A si aquí están sus deberes de este día.-le paso una lista a Hermione que solo constaba de un par de cosas, pero el de Harry le cayó hasta los pies y solamente eran la mitad ya que el rollo giro un par de metros más.-

-No me diga que el mío es así de grande también-Dijo Ron sorprendido y tan preocupado como cuando Ginny había sido secuestrada en la cámara de los secretos.

-No señor Waesley, solo el de Harry. Son los deberes que me prometió por la salida de ustedes 5-dijo mientras daba las listas a los demás ninguna tan grande como la de él, de echo parecían nada comparada con la lista que intentaba enrollar sin éxito.

-Harry, de verdad tantos-dijo Hermione que lo miraba un poco sorprendida y Harry detecto que en alguna parte dentro de ella quería decirle cuanto la amaba.-No creo que puedas terminarlos esta semana, ni en el mes-

-No es nada con tal de celebrar tu cumpleaños mione-dijo Harry sin ningún arrepentimiento aunque la verdad estaba empezando a planear como aria todo y cada una de las cosa, incluso pensaba ocupar los descansos para hacer alguna cosa en especial.

Después de la cena que casi no tomaron nada ya que estaban muy llenos por la salida se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, Neville dijo que llevaría a Luna a su piso cerca de su sala común y desaparecieron, Ron al llegar subió de inmediato a las habitaciones seguido de Hermione que también subió agradeciéndole a Harry todo el día dándole un pequeño beso antes de que alguien los viera pero Harry saco todas sus casas y se dispuso a comenzar, para tratar de avanzar lo más pronto. Cerca de las 2:00 am era el único que continuaba en la sala común, mientras se partía la cabeza pensando alguna forma de que los diferentes elementos de pociones dieran un antídoto funcional ya que estaba casi seguro que Snape lo envenenaría a toda costa por perderse una clase.

Cuando escucho una voz en la escalera de las chicas.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? O ¿Acabas de despertarte?-Hermione se veía soñolienta y se frotaba los ojos.-deberías dormir-con un gran bostezo.

-Necesito avanzar lo más posible si no todo se juntara más, ningún maestro me perdonara algún deber-dijo Harry regresando a su libro de pociones, tenía que casi terminarlo de leer si quería conseguir un avance.-Maldito Snape, solo no voy una clase y me pone casi medio libro por estudiar en sus deberes-

Hermione se acomodó junto a él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, cerca de las 3:00 Harry decidió que era hora de dormir, pero al girar a decirle que se fueran a dormir vio a su novia dormida, así que la acomodo en su hombro la abrazo y se quedó dormido.

Harry se asustó mucho al despertar, pues Hermione lo sacudía.

-Harry nos quedamos dormidos, alguien puede vernos es mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras camas-

Asintió y salió a su cuarto pero reviso la hora, estaba a punto de amanecer y si no salía a hacer su rutina se quedaría dormido el resto del día, así que se vistió de mala gana y bajo a continuar con su día como siempre aunque savia que esta ves Hermione no aparecería en su entrenamiento.

Así transcurrió el resto de la semana, Harry acostándose tan tarde que terminaba dormido sobre sus deberes, Hermione despertándolo para ir a continuar con las indicaciones de Priscob, después iban a casa de Hagrid donde sus Escregutos casi estaban cerca del medio metro. El de Hermione desde que decidió cuidarlo bien, alcanzo al de Harry a velocidad de vértigo y pasaban casi todo el tiempo tratando de enseñarle nuevas cosas, a amiji aprendió innumerables trucos rápidamente, respondía más a silbidos de Harry que a sus órdenes, mientras que el de Hermione era atreves de palmadas. Cuando los dejaban iban al desayuno donde más de una vez Harry terminaba con la cara dentro del cereal y los de Slytherin se burlaban. Los deberes aumentaban en lugar de disminuir pero cerca del final del mes casi los tenía terminados, solo faltándole convertir un gato en una silla, a lo cual le pido a Hermione a Crookshanks para práctica, no ayudo mucho ya que se le lanzaba con las garras por delante cada que lo intentaba pero al final termino siendo una silla preciosa aunque aún le quedaba rastros del pelo naranja de Crookshanks. Lo que lo volvía loco era encontrar un antídoto para que Snape no lo envenenara ya que más de una ocasión había estado evitando tomar cualquier cosa que se viera rara.

Harry justo había terminado todo y se disponía a buscar el antídoto definitivo aunque no durmiera cuando llegaron al vestíbulo encontraron una nota pegada que decía.

"Torneo de los tres magos

Los representantes de Beaxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán una hora antes."

-¡Genial!-grito Harry, mientras Hermione lo miraba con sobresalto -¡Snape no me matara el viernes!-

Todos sus amigos se comenzaron a reír, incluso algunos que estaban cerca de él.

-Si solo falta 2 días- dijo Ron feliz pero no tanto como Harry ya que por fin podía descansar un poco de todo ese trabajo.

-Creen que Cedricc participe-dijo Harry mientras entraban para cenar.-Solo dijo que él es mayor no y parece saber mucho de magia-

-No es idiota. Es un torneo peligroso además de que tendrán un montón de deberes y si entra también tendrá que prepararse para el torneo-dijo Hermione comenzando a comer.-Aunque si participa tiene grandes posibilidades de ser el campeón de Hogwarts-

-Ese, campeón de Hogwarts-dijo Ron algo enfadado-Pero si es un idiota-

-Solo estas molesto porque nos ganaron el año pasado en el quidditch-dijo Hermione-he oído que es un estudiante sobresaliente y es prefecto-.

-¿Perfecto? Solo gusta porque es guapo-dijo Ron mordazmente.

-Perdona, a mí no me gusta el y además no solo me fijo en el físico de la gente. Ronald-dijo Hermione mirándolo con casi ira.

Pero Ron tosió algo así que sonó a "Lockhart" y Hermione le lanzó una mirada aún más amenazante y enseguida volteo a ver a Harry. Solo le sonrío a Hermione en señal de que en ese momento le importaba un comino todo lo demás. Un par de minutos después volvió a sentir la cara golpeando su plato de comida, al parecer la falta de sueño le pasaba la factura y esta no era tan fácil de pagar.

Los siguientes dos días, Harry paso a ser uno de los mejores informados en la clase así como también a el más dormilón durante clases, incluso en la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall en lugar de hacer un encantamiento permutado a un cactus, le dio un par de orejas que se dio cuenta que eran las de Neville, al instante la profesora lo reparo pero le aconsejo que no bostezara en medio de un hechizo y menos que cerrara los ojos mientras apuntaba a su objetivo. Aun así la profesora parecía mirarlo diferente también le hablaba con más cariño aunque solamente a solas ya que frente a todos seguía siendo la subdirectora del colegio.

El día 30 de octubre Harry despertó después de la hora que hacia ejercicio ya que hedwing no estaba presente por enviarle cartas a Sirius y Apahtio. Bajo a la sala común, Hermione lo esperaba vestida como siempre con su túnica del colegio pero él se disculpó y ella solo le dijo que era lógico después de estar tantos días sin dormir bien. Al llegar gran comedor donde encontraron la decoración para la llegada ese día, los cuatro estandartes de cada casa relación esplendorosos en los muros pero eran acompañados por otros dos que supuso Harry eran los de Beaxbatons y de Durmstrang.

A la cabeza de la mesa de los profesores estaba el escudo de la escuela completa, desayunaron mientras Ron, Fred y George aún se preguntaban qué juez seria y si tal vez tenían una posibilidad de entrar, a decir verdad Harry estaba harto de escuchar la misma plática por todo el castillo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿quién juzgara cada prueba?-dijo Harry tratando que dejan la entrada al torneo aparte.

-Bueno los directores de cada colegio forman parte del tribunal y algún enviado del ministerio -dijo Hermione, mientras todos volteaban a verla sorprendidos-por qué los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar los campeones-

Ella advirtió la mirada de todos, y mostro la impaciencia de que solo al parecer ella había leído algo tan básico.

-Toda esta en historia de Hogwarts. Aunque desde luego ese libro ya no es de muy de fiar. Un título más adecuado sería "la historia de Hogwarts censurada". No cuentan lo de -fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Los elfos domésticos ¿verdad?-dijo Harry mirando a su novia mientras se ponía cada vez más roja.-ya lo cambiaremos Hermione todavía nos falta mucho ya tienes a 120 en la p.e.d.d.o., sin contar con los que está convenciendo Dobby, nuestros amigos y nosotros-

Todos miraron a Harry sin comprender excepto Ron, Hermione le sonrío dándole las gracias de apoyarla y recordándose que no todo iba tan mal como ella creía, pero a decir verdad Neville parecía intimidado por la determinación de Hermione y Luna parecía que no tenía idea a lo que se había metido.

Pero antes de que le cayeran un sin fin de preguntas, aparecieron las lechuzas mensajeras.

Harry levanto la vista y vio a hedwing, que volaba hacia él, Hermione y Ron lo miraron nerviosamente pues de seguro traía la contestación de Apahtio y de Sirius.

Hedwing se posó en el hombro de Harry, pego las alas y le dio un picotazo en la cabeza en señal de cansancio, Harry tomo un trozo de tocino que estaba comiendo y se la dio a hedwing el cual la picoteo un par de veces y estiro su pata con pesadez. Desprendió la carta y mientras revisaba que todos estuvieran en su plática del torneo junto con Hermione y Ron la leyeron la primera.

"Querido señor Potter:

Le informo que sobre el caso de Sirius Black, las autoridades ya han leído el testamento y están formando la investigación correspondiente, ya que se dieron cuenta que a su padrino jamás tuvo un juicio justo solo fue encarcelado en cuanto lo atraparon, aun así llevara mucho tiempo para que decidan algo conciso. Aun así aún tiene que declarar su podrido por la muerte de esos 20 muggles en aquel día.

También quisiera decirle que sus pertenencia ya se encuentran en sus bóvedas, solo hace falta veneno de acromantula que al parecer no se ha visto una desde hace años, así que me disculpo por no a completar su pedido.

En el caso de los testamentos de sus padres, estos también ya están sobre averiguación y a lo que han llegado es que fue alguien de Hogwarts ya que ninguna autoridad de ese tiempo tiene idea de porque paso desapercibido, solo queda la autoridad del colegio en juego pero podría ser desde un maestro hasta el mismo Albus Dumbledore director actual de la misma. Y lamentablemente han decidido cerrar el caso por falta de pruebas. Si tuviera alguna información nueva sobre el tema podría ser de utilidad.

Seguiré en contacto con usted.

Atentamente: Su servidor Apahtio"

Harry no estaba del todo convencido por lo de Sirius pero con respecto a lo del testamento de sus padres, supuso que el investigaría con la ayuda de la profesora Mcgonagall, lo que le sorprendió fue que ya tenían todo para el ritual de los horrocruxes solo les faltaba veneno de acromantula, a lo cual Harry miro a Ron ya que tenía la cara desencajada.

-No Harry-dijo alejándose de la carta-Yo no regreso a ver esas cosas aun que quien tu sabes me obligara-

-Iremos nosotros Ron-dijo Hermione viendo la expresión de su amigo-Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo-

-No lo creo-dijo Harry recordando el ataque que sufrió hace 2 años -pero después discutiremos eso veamos que dice la otra carta.

"Mi querido cachorro.

Eso te honra más, El conseguir pruebas de mi inocencia y comenzar a tratar de que yo sea libre me da nuevas esperanzas Harry, así como también saber que estas bien y te aviso que estaré tratando de comunicarme contigo, quisiera verte pero aun así no puedo salir de donde estoy, si no sería fácilmente apresado, he estado oyendo rumores con respecto al torneo de los tres magos, no me da muy buena espina incluso tu padre no quería que se reviviera, ten cuidado. Siempre mantente alerta y de verdad Gracia por todo.

Sirius"

Harry tomo la cartas y las guardo, preguntándose si estaba más preocupado o menos con relación al torneo. Lo que menos le agrado era la idea de ver a Aragón de nuevo pero tenía que conseguir veneno de acromantula a como diera lugar.

-Gracias hedwing-le acaricio el pico y la cabeza, le dio Harry un poco de su jugo de naranja y salió volando directo a la lechuceria.

Aquel día fue un total ambiente de impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy contento de las clases, pero a Harry le alegro que al fin en clase de trasfiguraciones pudiera convertir un gato en una silla, sin dejarle cola o bigotes en el asiento, aunque al pasar por el salón de Snape este les dijo que pospondría el envenenamiento hasta el otra clase, casi le da un ataque de nervios porque aún no encontraba alguna cura para el veneno de Snape.

Y en clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, el profesor Moody, le dio a Harry 30 puntos, por salir de inmediato a la maldición imperius, aunque fue porque engaño al profesor Moody aparentando estar hechizado y en la menor oportunidad le quito la varita y lo apunto con la suya.

-¡Alerta permanente!, ¿no?-dijo Harry mientras, el profesor Moody se carcajeaba y le daba puntos extra por su ocurrencia.

Al terminar salieron a la torre de Gryffindor dejaron sus cosas y volvieron al gran comedor.

Los jefes de las casas colocaron a todos en diferentes posiciones para recibir a las escuelas, bajaron al lago para recibir a los invitados, pero al parecer esperarían un poco más y recordó las palabras del señor Waesley, " siempre igual. No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos" al parecer tratarían de hacer una entrada espectacular.

-ahí están Harry-dijo Hermione señalando el cielo.

Algo largo, más largo que tal vez cien escobas, se acercó al castillo por el cielo azul, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-¿es un dragón?-dijo uno de los de primero emocionado.

-No seas idiota... es una casa volante-le dijo otro alumno al parecer de sexto.

Harry al acercarse se dio cuenta de que un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa de 4 pisos, iba directo a ellos conducido por un montón de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las filas delanteras de los alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje aterrizo con un golpe sordo y todos los cascos de los caballos golpearon la tierra, algunos incluso gritaron de sorpresa y otros como Neville dieron un paso hacia atrás pisando a un alumno de Slytherin.

Antes de que se abrieran las puertas Harry vio el escudo que era al igual que el del gran comedor un par de varitas cruzadas de color dorado, y de las puntas salían estrellas.

Cuando se abrió la puerta Harry vio a la mujer más grande que avía visto en toda su vida, enseguida las dimensiones del carruaje quedaron explicadas, solo había visto una persona tan grande en toda su vida y ese era Hagrid. Le parecieron exactamente igual de estatura, pero aun así aquella mujer le pareció extrañamente grande, al acercarse más la mujer se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita con un rostro de piel morena, uno ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un moño reluciente.

Dumbledore salió a su encuentro aplaudiendo, así que todo el mundo imito, y ella le extendió la mano, a lo cual Dumbledore beso pero apenas inclinándose por su estatura.

-¡Mi querida madame Máxime!-dijo -¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!-

-'dumbledog'- repuso madame Máxime, con voz profunda-'espego' que este bien-

-En excelente forma, gracias-respondió Dumbledore.

-Mis alumnos.-dijo madame máxime señalando a una docena de alumnos y alumnas, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, salían del carruaje tiritando, su ropa parecía muy ligera y además algunos tenían bufandas o gorras de lana pero aun así tiritaban.

-¿ha llegado ya 'kagkagov'?-pregunto madame máxime.

-Lamentablemente no. Desea esperarlo aquí o entrar a calentarse un poco-dijo Dumbledore en tono dulce.

-Lo segundo me 'paguese' -respondió madame máxime-'pego' mis caballos han volado desde muy lejos-

-No se preocupe nuestro maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas los atenderá como si fueran de oro-dijo Dumbledore-Aunque ahora está atendiendo una emergencia-

-Con los Escregutos-le susurro Ron a Harry.

-Ya te he Dicho que son amigables-dijo Harry mientras gruñía a su amigo.

-Será contigo y Hermione pero el mío no quiere dejar de explotar cada rato-dijo Ron irritado.

-Es porque no le has puesto demasiada atención y un nombre. Se sienten más identificados con el nombre-dijo mientras callaba a su amigo

-¿Que nombre le puedo poner a una cosa así?-dijo ron

-dígale a ese 'pgofesog haggid' que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta 'pugo'-dijo madame máxime a Albus y dirigiéndose al castillo

Después de unos minutos todos tiritaban de frio esperando la llegada de Durmstrang, y sin previo aviso desde el lago salían burbujas que incrementaran su tamaño hasta que las olas que provocaban llegaban a la orilla golpeando violentamente, primer salió un mástil, poco a poco emergió un barco, este parecía años hundido debajo del agua y ahora estaba emergiendo, después de unos minutos el barco paro cerca de la orilla y un ancla golpeo el agua.

A los segundos unos botes se acercaban, todos llevaban grandes capas gruesas de piel, el único que resaltaba era un hombre que tenía una piel de distinto tipo, lisa y plateada como su cabello.

-Dumbledore- grito efusivamente mientras subía la ladera-¿cómo estas, mi viejo compañero, como estas?-

-Estupendamente. Gracias, profesor Karkarov -respondió Dumbledore. Estrechándole la mano a Karkarov.

-El viejo Hogwarts, es bueno estar aquí, es estupendo...Viktor esto es Hogwarts-dijo mientras tomaba a buscador del equipo de Bulgaria.

-¡Harry es Viktor Krum!-dijo Ron mientras subían con la comitiva de Durmstrang-¡Krum, lo ves Harry!

-¡Ron por dios, no es más que solo otro jugador de quidditch!-dijo Hermione irritada ya que parecía un niño viendo un superhéroe.

-¡Nada más un jugador!-dijo Ron sin creer lo que dijo su amiga-¡Es el mejor buscador del mundo Hermione!-

Hermione rodo los ojos y puso una mueca de incredulidad.

Al entrar al gran comedor, se dieron cuenta de que los de Beaxbatons se encontraban en la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras que los de Durmstrang seguían amontonados en la puerta no sabiendo donde sentarse, al final decidió ir a la de Slytherin la cual se mostró feliz de tener a la estrella de quidditch en su mesa.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por una persona?-dijo Hermione irritada después de que Ron estuviera todo el rato tratando de convencer a Harry para ir a pedirle un autógrafo incluso ofrecerle dormir en la torre de Gryffindor.

Habiendo entrado a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, colocados todos los de Durmstrang y Beaxbatons y los profesores. Los tres directores de los colegios se pararon.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes-dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros-es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí sea de lo más confortable y placentera, y confió en que así sea.-

Al otro lado una de las chicas de Beaxbatons, que seguía aferrada a la bufanda con la que se tapaba el cuello, profirió una risita despectiva.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte-susurro Hermione, irritada con ella.

Harry bajo su mano y tomo la de ella tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

-El torneo quedara oficialmente abierto después del banquete-explico Dumbledore-Ahora los invito a todos a comer, beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa-

Se sentaron los tres directores, y Harry vio como empezaba a hablar con Karkarov, para después aparecer como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron den comida. Harry nunca había visto tal cantidad de variedad de platos, incluso algunos que jamás hubiera visto.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Ron señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso con marisco que había a lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

-Bullabesa-repuso Hermione

-Por si acaso, la tuya- dijo Ron oliendo el guiso.

-No seas tonto, es un plato francés-explico Hermione mirándolo con enojo-Lo probé las vacaciones anteriores, es muy rico-

-Te creo sin necesidad de probarla, pero mejor bueno por conocido que malo por conocer- dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste refranes?-dijo harry incrédulo.

-Lo leí cuando fuimos a Londres, en el restaurante, esos muggles se inventan cada cosa-dijo Ron mirándolo sonriente.

-'pegdonad' , ¿no 'quequeis' bouillabaisse?- dijo una alumna de Beaxbatons tenía una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado que le caía hasta la cintura, los ojos muy azules y los dientes blancos y regulares.

Ron se puso muy colorado, mientras Harry abría un poco la boca, lo cual no le pareció a Hermione ya que le dio un pisotón.

-Puedes llevártela-dijo Harry rápidamente para que Hermione dejara de pisarle con fuerza, y le acerco la sopera.

-¿Habeigs 'tegminado' con ella?- dijo sonriéndole a Harry y el dolor incremento en el pie de Harry.

-Si- repuso Ron sin aliento-Es deliciosa.-

La chica tomo la sopera y se la llevo con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica. Hermione dejo de pisar a Harry pero se encontraba muy roja.

-Es una veela-dijo Ron con aire soñador a Harry mientras el se sobaba el pie.

-Por supuesto que no lo es- repuso Hermione ásperamente- Solo ustedes dos son los únicos que la ven como idiotas-mientras un segundo pisotón le caía a Harry.

-ouch-se quejó, como podía tener tanta fuerza Hermione pensó Harry, así que se acercó a su oído.

-Pero recuerda que yo solo te amo a ti, el que me impresionara no significa nada mione-dijo Harry tratando de controlar el dolor de su pie.

Al aparecer Hermione se tranquilizó aun así le dio un tercer pisotón y le tomo la mano bruscamente a Harry aunque se la apretaba con fuerza.

-En Hogwarts no están tan bien-dijo Ron aun embobado mirando a la chica.

-En Hogwarts están muy bien-respondió Harry, pues en ese momento Hermione le apretó la mano con más fuerza, y terminado su frase Hermione lo miro un poco irritada.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Hermione no dijo nada y Harry evito ver en cualquier dirección que no fuera su plato de comida, temiendo que su ira le causara daños irreparables a su pie.

-Cuando apartes la vista de tu plato Harry-dijo Hermione- podrías notar quien cava de entrar- el tono no fue tan normal pero le aprecio mejor que recibir otro pisotón.

Vio la mesa de los profesores, junto a madame máxime se encontraba Ludo Bagman y del otro lado a lado del profesor Karkarov, se encontraba Crouch el jefe de Percy de inmediato Harry sintió un pequeño desagrado por Crouch por lo que le hiso a su elfina y además de lo sucedido en el bosque después de la copa de quidditch.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?-dijo Harry con un tono de enojo.

-Son los que han organizado el torneo de los tres magos, ¿no?-repuso Hermione mirándolo mejor-supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.-

Cuando los postres llegaron, Harry tomo lo que parecía una especie de crema pálida, estaba deliciosa incluso se atrevió a darle un poco a Hermione, la cual lo acepto, aunque él pensó que lo rechazaría por su enojo de lo pasado con la chica de Beaxbatons.

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore se levantó, todos el gran comedor se callaron.

\- ha llegado el momento-anuncio Dumbledore, sonriendo a todos- el torneo de los tres magos da comienzo... me gustaría pronunciar algunas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre... solo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes para aquellos que no lo conocen, permítanme presentarle al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional.- hubo un asomo de aplauso cortos- y el señor Ludo Bagman, director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos-esta vez hubo más aplausos que en la anterior-los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del torneo-continuo Dumbledore- estarán, con el profesor Karkarov, madame máxime y por supuesto con migo en el tribunal que juzgara los esfuerzos de los campeones.-

A la mención de la palabra campeones, la atención de los alumnos aumento incluso Hermione que hasta ese momento parecía indiferente concentro su atención en Dumbledore, el señor Filch se acercó y entrego a Dumbledore un una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustada.

-Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar-dijo Dumbledore mientras colocaba el cofre en la mesa enfrente de el- y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá 3 pruebas esparcidas por todo el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, físicas, su valentía, lógica, deducción, y la capacidad de enfrentarse al peligro. Como todos saben, en el torneo compiten tres campeones-continuo Dumbledore con tranquilidad- uno por cada colegio participante. Se apuntara la perfección con que se lleva a cabo cada una de las pruebas, se le dará una serie de puntos dependiendo de esto y el campeón que después de la última prueba tenga más puntaje alzara la copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán escogidos por un juez imparcial, uno que fue creado para este torneo en especial, tan antiguo y poderoso que solo el más hábil podría engañarla: El cáliz de fuego-

Enseguida golpeo la caja con la varita, esta se abrió y empezó a brotar de ella algo parecido a líquido pero de color metálico, al principio no tenía forma pero después de unos segundos se formó un enorme cáliz que tenía fuego de color blanco lleno hasta el borde.

-Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara y echarlo en el cáliz-explico Dumbledore-los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que considera más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedara expuesto en el vestíbulo accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir, para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumba a la tentación- prosiguió Dumbledore-trazare una raya alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que este colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay más peligro del que se muestra a simple vista, así que cuando el cáliz de fuego haya tomado a alguien como campeón. Él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el torneo hasta el final. Al echar su nombre en el cáliz estarán firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez escogido campeón, no hay vuelta a otras, peligro acechara en su vida, incluso los más capases magos estarán en problemas en el torneo, así que recuerden este torneo no es solo un juego.- Dio una mirada a cada uno del salón y continuo- y como ya es hora de ir a dormir, buenas noches a todos-

-ha una raya de edad- dijo Fred-Seguramente una poción de envejecimiento alcanzara.-

-Pero no creo que nadie menor a diecisiete años tenga alguna posibilidad- objeto Hermione-No hemos aprendido bastante.-

-Habla por ti-dijo George-Tú lo intentaras ¿no Harry?-

Hermione le lanzo una mirada entre sorpresa y miedo, pero Harry solo quería pasar el menor tiempo con problemas bastante tenia buscando un lugar para entrenar la lista de Priscob, los horrocruxes, y los otros 2 anillos de excalibur, para meterse en una estúpida competencia que lo podía matar.

-No, la verdad no me importa-dijo Harry mientras lo miraban sorprendidos

-¿Donde esta Krum?-dijo Ron tratando de saltar para ver mejor, pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron cediéndole el paso.

-Gracias-dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada y justo detrás de él estaba Krum el cual paso después vio a Harry, pero lo molesto fue la mirada que le dio a Hermione no era una mirada como la de compañeros él se mostró interesado, pero así como lo mostró se fue.

Pasando la puerta vio un par de alemanas de Durmstrang que cuchicheaban y decían.

-Si es Harry Potter -mientras lo miraban de forma rara, lo cual no le pareció tampoco a Hermione que lo jalo nuevamente con más fuerza.

Al siguiente día como era sábado, lo normal sería que la mayoría de los alumnos bajan tarde a desayunar. Casi todo el colegio se encontraba despierto muy temprano, lo cual dificulto a Harry bajar a continuar su rutina, pero decidió posponerla un día no aria daño.

El gran comedor, se encontraron que la copa estaba situada en medio de las mesas y tenía un círculo de color azul marino flotando en el aire, este por lo menos tenía 3 metros de radio.

Lavender le conto a Ron que todos los de Durmstrang y Beaxbatons ya habían colocado su nombre dentro de la copa temprano, así que solo quedaban los de Hogwarts, Harry solo pensó que si él fuera de la edad jamás lo hubiera metido aunque le dieran otra bóveda de dinero más grande de la que ya tenía, aun así sentía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que pasaría, Se repitió que bastante tenía ya siendo famoso por la Voldemort. Así que solo fue a desayunar junto a Hermione.

Al pasar el rato, aparecieron Fred y George que tenían una pócima de envejecimiento.

-No les funcionara-dijo Hermione viéndolos con enojo.

-¿Por qué no?-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Esa línea la dibujo Dumbledore-dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-¿Y?-dijeron los gemelos incluso Ron.

-A un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore no pueden ganarle unos simples niños -contesto bastante divertidos como si hubiera sido un chiste.

-Por eso funcionara, es tan simple que no lo verán venir-dijo Fred y se fueron a lado de la línea.

Se la tomaron y entraron al círculo este, casi por un segundo Harry pensó que lo habían logrado, pero al siguiente salieron expulsados por rayos dorados dejándolos con barbas bastantes largas incluso tan larga como la de Dumbledore, todos se carcajearon ante la situación, pero llego Mcgonagall que les dijo que se fueran a la enfermería junto a Fawcett de Ravenclaw y de Summers de Hufflepuff que habían intentado lo mismo.

Fred y George salieron acompañados de Ron que iba tratando de no carcajearse de sus hermanos, a medio día empezó a decorar el gran comedor para Halloween incluso Harry se puso a estudiar con Hermione pasiones, ya que aún tenían la advertencia de Snape.

Muchos alumnos pasaron a dejar su nombre en la copa, aunque los más celebrados fueron Warrington de Slytherin y Cedricc de Hufflepuff, incluso Angelina que apenas tenía cumplidos años la semana pasada.

-Lástima que no tienes dos años más Hermione-dijo Harry mientras terminaba de releer el libro de pociones-Serias la campeona indiscutiblemente-

-Claro que no Harry-dijo Hermione-Tengo 15 años, pero aunque tuviera 30 no pondría mi nombre aunque me pagaran-

Después de un rato se aburrieron y fueron a ver a Hagrid el cual se mostró contento pero atareado con los caballos de madame máxime, Harry se acercó a uno y con mucha dificultad lo acaricio, el caballo no pereció feliz, pero en cuanto le dio un terrón de asurcar este se volvió loco por Harry, a tal punto que incluso pudo tocarle las alas, algo que Hagrid le dijo que era difícil incluso para un mago experimentado.

Amiji también había crecido bastante tenía casi un metro de ancho y ya llegaba a las rodillas, el jugaba con el lanzándole ramas y el explotándolas, Natsu no se quedaba a tras era listo, estaba con mione realizando algunos puzles que le trajo Hermione y al terminar alguno ella le daba una gran porción de hueva de hormiga que era su favorita aunque con el tamaño que tenían ya no era nada para sus estómagos.

Harry le pregunto a Hagrid porque le quedaban menos Escregutos, pero este se mostró triste diciendo que se mataban entre ellos, lo cual asusto a Harry y Hermione por los suyos, los tranquilizo diciéndole que los suyos eran fuertes y que siempre se apoyaban los dos por si algún otro los atacaba.

Hermione trato de afiliar a Hagrid a la p.e.d.d.o pero este se negó diciendo que eso era lo que los elfos hacían y ninguno le gustaría ser pagado, a lo cual Hermione le conto lo de los elfos que trabajaban para Harry el cual solo asintió sin poder decirle a Hermione que Hagrid no savia nada.

Hagrid entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto, acepto a regañadientes, dejando a Hermione un tanto enojada y tristona.

Cuando regresaban al gran comedor observaron a lo de Durmstrang entrando al gran comedor, y ellos entraron detrás estaba tan abarrotado que se preguntaron si aun había asientos libres, lo cual fue contestado por Ron que los llamo señalando dos lugares en su mesa.

Estos llegaron y se sentaron para no perder el lugar que les aparto Ron, enseguida apareció el boquete de Halloween que les pareció eterno. Quizá porque era el segundo boquete en dos días, Harry no lo disfruto tanto, todos estaban nerviosos por la selección de campeones incluso él y Hermione no aguantaban las ganas por saber quién los representaría.

Por fin los tres directores se pararon, los platos se limpiaron, todos estaban tensos, mientras algunos sonreían de emoción otros simplemente veían a los directores.

-Bien el cáliz ha tomado su decisión-dijo Dumbledore mientras avanzaba a este- de un minuto a otro, cunado diga el nombre de un campeón, les ruego vengan a esta parte del gran comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre a la sala de alado- indico la puerta que había detrás de su mesa- ahí recibirán sus primeras instrucciones y se aclararan dudas.-

Las luces se atenuaron dejando más viva la del cáliz de fuego el cual daba un toque dramático al evento, de pronto las llamas del cáliz se volvieron color café y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación broto en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojo un pedazo de papel de papel el cual Dumbledore lo tomo en el aire.

-El campeón de Durmstrang -leyó con vos alta y clara-será Viktor Krum-

-Era de esperar-grito Ron aplaudiendo, junto con una enorme ovación de casi todo el gran salón. Viktor Krum se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y fue saludo a los directores y salió por la puerta indicada.

Se apagaron los aplausos incluso los comentarios, cuando la copa volvió a encenderse en un color azul pálido y expulsaba el siguiente pergamino.

-La campeona de Beaxbatons-dijo Dumbledore-es ¡Fleur Delacour!-

La chica que la noche anterior le pido el guiso se levantó y camino como Krum rumbo a los directores y después paso detrás de la puerta, mientras todos gritaban y chiflaban en su dirección, pero Harry solo aplaudió un poco por si Hermione le daba algún ataque de celos, pero parecía indiferente.

El silencio reino nuevamente, pero era tan tenso que casi se podía sentir la respiración de los que estaban en el gran comedor, el fuego se tornó amarillo y expulso el pergamino.

-El campeón de Hogwarts- anuncio Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su boca-es ¡Cedricc Diggory!-

La mesa de Hufflepuff estallo en vítores y gritos, añadiendo unos pocos más de las otras mesas, mientras Cedricc se dirigió a los profesores los saludo y luego se fue por la puerta.

-Estupendo-dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los aplausos-Bueno ya tenemos a nuestros campeones, le pido a todo el mundo que apoyen en los eventos a cada uno así como...-

El cáliz de fuego se incendió nuevamente con un fuego rojo intenso y algunas llamas doradas que se alzaban hasta el techo y girando de forma estrepitosa, lanzo un pergamino al aire tan alto que todo el mundo quedo esperando unos segundos a que Dumbledore lo tomara, su expresión al leerlo casi le consterno a Harry, después de una larga pausa que todo el mundo considero eterna lo leyó en voz alta. Primero fue un susurro pero él lo hubiera escuchado incluso desde lo más alto de la torre de astronomía.

-Harry Potter-

En ese instante el reloj de la madriguera cambio la manecilla de Harry de 'Escuela' a 'Peligro mortal' sin regresar a su posición original.

#############################################################

Gracias a cada uno que dio a Favoritos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque los personajes no sean de mi propiedad y tenga muchas referencias a los libros espero les guste.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!


	13. Capitulo 13-De verdad Solo

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

 **Waldo: La historia continuara incluso tengo pensado el final. En cuanto a lo que pasara no puedo decirlo, es mejor que lo leas ya que será interesante. Gracias por seguir la historia y de verdad espero te diviertas leyéndola.**

 **Lenin: Bueno tenía que hacerlo divertido si no la historia seria plana y aburriría. Si todos lo saben y todos están en lo correcto incluso el pobre Harry lo sabe. Y si requieres esa respuesta lee el capítulo trate de darle algo de sentido ya que yo también tenía la duda.**

 **Aritmancia:** Es una disciplina mágica que estudia las propiedades mágicas de los números.

Tome esto como base para el capítulo, ya que en el 7 a Harry le fue tan bien, ya saben lo de Gringotts y su cita con Hermione. Pues es el capítulo 13. ¿Qué creen que sucederá?

Capítulo 13.-De verdad solo.

Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todas las miradas del gran comedor estaban dirigidas hacia él, pensó que estaba soñando o que debía haber escuchado mal, nadie aplaudía, nadie decía nada, pero un segundo después el salón se llenó de murmullos y vocecitas incomprensibles.

Algunos incluso se paraban para verlo mejor aunque él no se movió ni un poco, tal vez si no se movía nada pasaría se haría invisible, aunque eso lo empeoro ya que Hermione lo volteo bruscamente, el vio a una horrorizada Hermione y a un Ron rojo completamente sin un atisbo de alegría o terror parecía simplemente inmutable. La mesa de Gryffindor completamente con la boca abierta y muchos mandándole miradas asesinas.

-Yo no puse mi nombre- dijo Harry, totalmente confuso mientras Hermione se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y asentía.

Mcgonagall se paró y fue a lado de Dumbledore el cual se mostraba por primera vez realmente molesto. Sin siquiera prestarle atención a la profesora el seguía mirando en su dirección con enojo.

-¡Harry Potter!-grito tanto que todo el gran comedor guardo silencio-¡Harry!, ¡Levántate y ven aquí por favor!-

-Ve Harry-le susurro Hermione dándole un leve empujón.

Se puso de pie lentamente, avanzo por el hueco de las mesas, a cada paso se podía escucha como decían "no tiene 17 años", "es un tramposo", Incluso un " Deberían expulsarlo", la mesa de los profesores le pareció muy lejos sintió que había pasado una eternidad cuando llego a ella, vio a la profesora Mcgonagall pálida con los ojos llorosos y mirándonoslo como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo malo, a Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos y todos los profesores con diferentes semblantes incluso Snape estaba mucho más pálido de costumbre.

-Bueno...cruza la puerta Harry-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sin sonreír mostrándose áspero y pasándole la nota. No pensó nada más que salir enseguida, no saludo a Karkarov ni a madame máxime simplemente cruzo la mesa de profesores, sintiendo que su tiempo se hacía más largo que a los demás, miro el pergamino entregado con clara letra decía su nombre sin colegio, bajo unas escaleras, hasta toparse con una sala pequeña bien iluminada y con cuadros de magos y brujas de diferentes eras, llena de vitrinas con cosas fabulosas aunque él no podía darse cuenta por estar en sus pensamientos.

Viktor Krum, Cedricc Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea, Harry por primera vez sintió que aquellos alumnos eran intimidantes y una imagen imponente, hubo un largo silencio mientras lo veían.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron creyendo que él tenía algún mensaje para ellos-¿'Quieguen' que volvamos al 'comedog'?-

Harry sintió como crecían esas tres personas y él se hacía chiquito, tan chiquito que podría ser aplastado cuando quisiera. Sin en cambio no se movió ni dijo nada.

-¡Extraordinario!-dijo la voz de Ludo mientras entraba a la sala caminando a grandes zancadas-¡Absolutamente extraordinario!, caballeros, señorita-acerco a Harry a ellos y este trato de evitarlo-les presento al cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos.-

Viktor Krum, ensombreció su rostro y examino a Harry de pies a cabeza.

Cedricc parecía desconcertado, pasó la vista de Harry a Bagman y de Bagman a Harry varias veces como si buscara el chiste de aquella frase.

-oh un chiste muy 'divegtido', 'señog' bagman-dijo Fleur sonriendo un poco.

-Nada de bromas-dijo Bagman sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sonreía demasiado para gusto de Harry-El cáliz lo ha escogido, además la restricción de edad solo fue impuesta por primera vez, como medida de seguridad, y como lo ha elegido a el no creo que seamos capaces de hacer algo al respecto.-

Detrás de Harry, aparecieron los directores y el señor Crouch, los cuales discutían acaloradamente, y antes de cerrar la puerta se escuchaba un tumulto detrás de ella, sacándolo del desconcierto a Harry. Todo era real y debía estar atento si deseaba sobrevivir.

-Madame Máxime-dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia-¡Dicen que este niño también va a 'competig'!-

Y desde que el profesor Dumbledore dijo su nombre sintió enojo por la palabra niño, al fijarse bien Karkarov, Crouch no eran los únicos que habían estrado también se encontraban Mcgonagall y Snape. Todos los demás campeones le veían con enojo y desprecio, lo cual no le sorprendió, pero también les clavo la mirada a cada uno por tiempos para demostrar que él no tenía miedo de ellos aunque dentro se moría por salir corriendo.

-¿Que significa todo esto, 'Dumbledog'?-pregunto Madame Máxime.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore-dijo el profesor Karkarov, sus ojos azules aprecian témpanos de hielo-¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? no recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?-

-c'es impossible-exclamo Madame Máxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur-'hogwag' no puede 'teneg' dos campeones es absolutamente injusto.-

-creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los más jóvenes, de ser así habría traído una selección más amplia de candidatos-añadió Karkarov.

-No es culpa del colegio, si no de Potter, Karkarov-Intervino Snape con voz melosa,-Aquí solo ha traspasado limites todos los años el debió meter su nombre de alguna forma.-

Harry sintió la sangre ir a su rostro y casi sabía que la tenía roja y no aguanto las ganas de gritar.- ¡Yo no he metido mi nombre a esa estúpida copa!-

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron incluso algunos se enfadaron más con Harry, de la conmoción que tuvo ya no quedaba ni rastro él estaba enojado pero en el fondo tenía miedo. Mcgonagall le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió por un segundo. Gracias a Merlín ella le creía.

-Miente- dijo Madame Máxime

-Por favor Madame Máxime la raya de edad era infranqueable, fue comprobado con varios alumnos que lo intentaron-dijo Mcgonagall aun pálida sin en cambio con voz decidida.

-¿Pudo convencer a alguien mayor para meter su nombre?-dijo Karkarov.

-Yo no le pedí a nadie que metiera mi nombre, es más yo ni quería participar en esta tonta competencia-dijo Harry que aun sentía todas las miradas en el-Así que si mucho les molesta, yo me retiro del torneo y punto-

Por primera vez todos se miraron preguntándose si era posible pero el señor Crouch negó con la cabeza.

-No es imposible señor Potter, si la copa lo ha escogido ha hecho un vínculo con usted, por lo mismo lo obligara a hacer las pruebas lo quiera o no, esta inevitablemente obligado a seguir en la competencia-dijo el señor Crouch mientras se limpiaba la frente con mano temblorosa.

-Pero no fui yo el que metió el pergamino, por lo tanto no ha hecho ningún vínculo con migo-dijo Harry nuevamente mirándolo con decisión.

-No importa si lo metió alguien más, en el momento de la elección usted estaba presente eso es suficiente para la copa la cual realizo el vínculo en cuanto las llamas se alzaron. Y como es su nombre pues está atado a las reglas ahora señor Potter-dijo Crouch sonando desconcertado y molesto.

-¿qué pasa si no quiero o me largo muy lejos a ver si puede encontrarme esa estúpida copa?-dijo Harry mirándolo retadoramente.

-Perderías toda la magia que hay en ti, señor Potter, lo he consultado con los inefables, si no participas estarás perdido señor Potter-dijo mirando a todos a la sala.-Al finalizar el evento serias un simple muggle-

Harry sintió que el pequeño desagrado por el señor Crouch se amentaba a un verdadero odio.

-Bien, entonces debemos tener dos campeones también saquen el cáliz y meteremos nombres hasta que nos de lo que queremos-dijo Karkarov totalmente enojado.

-El cáliz ha cerrado la selección, no se abrirá hasta pasado 5 años por eso mismo es que se celebraba en ese tiempo-dijo Bagman sonriéndole a Harry, como si viera un montón de posibilidades en el torneo.

-En ese caso Durmstrang no participara-dijo Karkarov

-Y así tu muchachito perderá toda magia dejándolo solo y sin ninguna habilidad. Como volaría sin magia, acaso lo dejaras sin sus grandiosas habilidades-dijo una voz que se unía desde las sombras, era el profesor Moody.

Durante un rato lo miraron, algunos con cara de sorpresa otros con cara de enojo, pero Harry simplemente seguía mirando a Dumbledore esperando que este diera su última palabra o que por lo menos hablara.

-Verán, seguramente alguien echo el nombre del señor Potter en el cáliz haciéndolo pasar como otra escuela más en el torneo, así lograron meterlo. Eso y un gran hechizo de confusión serían suficientes-dijo Moody mientras avanzaba asta ellos con su sonido metálico golpeando el suelo.

-Es evidente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que 'hogwag tuviega' el doble de 'opogtunidades'-declaro Madame máxime.

-Si como no-dijo Moody sacándole la lengua-El señor Potter tiene aun 14 años, incluso con todas nuestras precauciones, él puede salir realmente lastimado, puede incluso perder la vida si no está preparado. Sé más duro para el que para tu preciosa princesa-

-Por qué tendría que estar en peligro, todos estuvimos esperando esta oportunidad por años, incluso algunos por más tiempo-dijo Karkarov escupiendo saliva-No ve que mil galeones están en juego así como el respeto del mundo mágico completo, es una oportunidad única.-

-No los necesito-dijo Harry estaba tan enojado, que se escuchó encima de sus voces-Yo tengo suficiente dinero en Gringotts y lo puedo comprobar. Mil galeones, si los quiere se los regalo es mas a todos en esta habitación le daría mil, si dejaran de decir que yo metí mi nombre y echarme la culpa. Y con respecto al respeto del mundo mágico tengo más de lo que quisiera y no es agradable, así que quédese con todo el respeto que quiera. Y si no conocen a los demás les recomiendo a todos en esta habitación que cierren la boca-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos como si él fuera un mortifagos que debían atrapar, Harry sintió que así veían todos a su padrino y se prometió limpiar su nombre una vez más.

-Bueno si no fuiste tú Potter, como es que salió tu nombre-dijo Snape casi escupiendo asido en su voz-Es mucha casualidad que fueras tú y no alguien más preparado-

-Parece que no se ha lavado bien los oídos o si profesor-dijo Harry retándolo con la mirada-El profesor Moody ya lo dijo, me quieren muerto a mí. Si hubiera sido yo quien metió algún nombre en ese momento hubiera salido su nombre-

Moody soltó una carcajada tan grande que todo el mundo lo vio él se limpió una lagrima del ojo bueno y se puso al otro lado de el-Ya ven por qué el cáliz lo escogió a pesar de todo el muchacho tiene agallas, que muy pocas veces he visto, verdad Snape-

-Sabes mucho de esto no Moody-dijo Karkarov mirando con desprecio.

-Mi trabajo era atrapar a magos tenebrosos, pensar, hablar incluso parecer uno, ¿Cómo tú? recuerdas-dijo Moody, cambiando la cara de enojo de Karkarov a uno de miedo.

-No sabemos cómo se ha originado la situación-dijo Dumbledore al fin y tomando a Harry por el hombro-Harry participara como representante de una cuarta escuela, no hay vuelta atrás, no sin que alguien salga perdiendo su magia-

-'pego dumbledog'-dijo Madame Máxime mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi querida Madame Máxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa estaré feliz de escucharla-dijo Dumbledore con una mirada sombría en sus ojos que a Harry le dio miedo.

Espero un par de segundos pero como nadie movió la boca Dumbledore continuo-Bien como están las cosas deberíamos explicarles las reglas a los campeones, Bart quieres hacer los honores-

El señor Crouch dio un paso hacia delante y empezó a sacar una lista.

-Si- respondió suspirando y dirigiéndose a los campeones sin mirar a Harry.

-Las instrucciones y reglas, la primer prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje, así que no les diremos de que consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad importante de todo mago, muy importante. La primer aprueba se llevara a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, antes los demás, tribunal, estudiante, y aquellos que tengan permiso para verlo en sus respectivas casas. A los campeones se les prohíbe solicitar o aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de profesores para llevar acabo las pruebas del torneo. Durante los retos solo estarán armados con las varitas. Cuando la primera haya acabado recibirán información de la segunda así como el puntaje que obtuvieron durante la competencia. Como las pruebas exigen un máximo desempeño de los campeones estos quedaran exentos de los exámenes, claro que si pasan las pruebas demuestran control total de sus habilidades mágicas y no es necesario hacerlas.-

Tomo un suspiro de aire y continúo.

-También tendrán oportunidad de pedir tiempo de entrenamiento, el área será cerca del bosque prohibido y este será supervisado por su director o maestro si así lo prefieren... eso es todo-dijo Crouch limpiándose la frente de nuevo.

-Bien y ¿qué hay de que represente a una cuarta escuela?-dijo Harry aclarando sus dudas -Todos ellos tienen mayoría de edad, pero yo no aún tengo que asistir a las clases eso me quitara todo el día.-

-Señor Potter, no entendió ¿verdad?-dijo Moody con un tono algo excéntrico-Ahora ya no perteneces a Hogwarts ya no tienes por qué asistir a ninguna clase-

-¡Por favor Moody!-dijo Mcgonagall mostrándose enojada-¡No le metas ideas a Harry!-

-Pero tiene razón minerva-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry -a partir de ahora Harry eres libre de tomar la clase que quieras incluso de buscar a tus propios profesores, claro que te suplico que no salgas del castillo-

Harry estaba atónito, había dejado de ser un alumno de Hogwarts sintió como el emblema de su túnica se borraba incluso se sintió vacío por un instante, como lo tomarían sus amigos, no podía ser ayudado por profesores, ¿cómo lo tomaría Hermione? lo que menos soportaría seria que Hermione lo dejara por hacer esa estúpida pregunta.

-¿a qué colegio representara Potter?- dijo Snape con una sonrisa maléfica. Harry lo miro con enojo mientras pensaba

-Representare a todos los magos muertos en esta tontería-dijo Harry tratando de darle un sentido a su participación- Así como mi escuela será mi apellido, representare a los Potter-

-Bien, bien, que agallas muchacho-Moody se rio por lo bajo-El sí es alguien con agallas incluso para regalar-dijo en dirección a Karkarov.

-Ok lo apuntare, pero me tengo que retirar si tienen alguna duda mas es momento-dijo Crouch, pero nadie hablo- Entonces yo me retiro-El sonido de abrir y cerrar se escuchó mientras Harry estiraba su túnica viendo que ahora no tenía ni el emblema de Hogwarts.

-Ya es tarde así que todos deberíamos dormir para estar mejor mañana-dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo de nuevo como acostumbraba, todos asintieron. Saliendo no sin antes de darle una mirada de desprecio a él, pero Harry no se movió, si quería respuestas era el momento justo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, tengo que hablar con usted-dijo Harry, a lo que Dumbledore asintió, pero Mcgonagall y Snape esperaron-A solas por favor-

Con un movimiento de cabeza de Dumbledore, Mcgonagall lo abrazo antes de salir ambos profesores.

\- Harry ¿qué quieres hablar?, aunque ínsito que es tarde-dijo sentándose en un sillón cercano y mirando la chimenea crepitar.

-Profesor savia que mis padres tenían un testamento-pregunto Harry pero la reacción del profesor lo dijo todo ya que fue muy parecida a cuando salió su nombre del cáliz.

-S...si Harry -respondió Dumbledore mientras se entrelazaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas- ¿cómo te has enterado?-

-Una carta de mis padres-dijo Harry sintiendo que su enojo se amplificaba-¿Usted hiso que no se leyeran?-

Hubo un silencio largo, tan largo que ha Harry le pareció que el profesor se había dormido.

-Si Harry, fui yo-dijo el viejo profesor mirándolo con vergüenza en los ojos.

Harry lo supo cuando leyó la carta en la mañana, quien con poder suficiente en ese tiempo podría hacerlo, si no era el mismo mago que tenía miedo Voldemort, en el que tanto confiaba.

-¿Por qué?-grito Harry sintiendo su enojo a flor de piel-No tenía derecho-su tono aumento hasta ser más que un grito

-Harry, sé que mi acción fue terrible incluso a estas alturas me pregunto si fue lo correcto, pero suponía que si se leía no estarías con tus tíos muggles, si no con alguien que era mago o bruja-dijo mientras observaba el fuego arder.

-¿Por qué quería que fuera con los Dursley?, sabe cómo sufrí con ellos antes de enterarme que era mago, estuve en una alacena desde los 3 años. Vivía entre insectos y polvo.-Harry no controlaba sus vos, era dura y se quebraba ante la noticia de que el profesor Dumbledore que le agradecía muchas cosas, le había hecho pasar ese infierno.

-Lo se Harry, muchas veces tuve la intención de ir por ti y sacarte de ese lugar, te estuve vigilando recibiendo informes de ti continuamente, cuando por primera vez me llego el informe que dormías en una alacena salí a traerte de regreso.- dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban sombras de cansancio y resentimientos hacia sí mismo.

-¿Porque no lo hiso?-pregunto Harry, pensando que el profesor tenía algún buen motivo y que solo tal vez el pudiera entenderlo.

-Cuando llegaba y te veía sonreír a pesar de cómo te trataban, recordaba porque lo había hecho. Savia que tendría que cuidarte, protegerte por Lily y James-dijo Dumbledore mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Cuál era esa razón?-pido suplicante Harry que también empezaba a llorar.

-Mantenerte intacto Harry, mantener tu alma limpia y pura de todo contacto con la fama-dijo mirándolo por primera vez.-pensé que si vivías siendo "el niño que sobrevivió", "el salvador del mundo mágico", estarías lleno de ideas mal formadas en tu cabeza-Dijo Dumbledore sin siquiera atreverse a verlo.

-y no pensó que tal vez hubiera sido contraproducente estar con personas que me maltrataban-Harry se estaba calmando pero aun así no podía sentir que fuera una razón tan buena.

-Me lo planteaba siempre que recibía algún informe como "él ha llegado golpeado de la escuela" o "han salido de vacaciones. Lo dejaron a mi cuidado, ha venido a mi casa está algo desnutrido", siempre ese ha sido mi tormento Harry y tendré que pagarlo algún día-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.-Saber que a pesar de todos aquellos años sufriste algo que no cualquier niño podría soportar-

-Así que su informante era la señora Figg-dijo Harry tratando de entender al profesor-No entiendo por qué lo ha hecho ni si tiene o tuvo buenas intenciones-

Vio un tono de tristeza en sus ojos del viejo profesor. Incluso podía distinguir como su rostro estaba lleno de arrepentimiento.

-Pero lo perdono, cesare cualquier investigación conforme a los testamentos mientras usted me cuente toda la verdad de todo lo que sepa-dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas como el profesor, no quería dañar al profesor por algo que tal vez tuvo razón, aunque Harry nunca lo sabría al cien por ciento. Aunque dentro del había un leve dolor ya que la figura del increíble poderoso Dumbledore se había desvanecido.

-De verdad ¿Perdonarías a un viejo que te causo tanto dolor?-dijo Dumbledore girando su cabeza por primera vez viéndose sorprendido.

-Solo si me dice todo y deja de excluirme de las decisiones que me incumben-dijo Harry intentando sonreír lo cual fue un fracaso.

-Gracias Harry. Aunque, esa charla sea para otra ocasión-dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole sinceramente a Harry.

-¡No ahora!, Con todo lo que está pasando no tendré otra oportunidad profesor-dijo mientras recordaba que enfrentaría peligros inimaginables y recordó lo dicho por Hermione, que incluso podría haber un basilisco, ya había peleado con uno, pero gracias a Fawkes no salió lastimado, no creía tener tanta suerte de nuevo.

-Espero que no Harry, está bien te contare todo-el profesor se movió a un lado dejando un espacio para que Harry se sentara, en cuanto se sentó sus sentimientos de enojo desaparecieron más bien se encontró que quería mucho al profesor aunque este tomara una decisión mala, Dumbledore respiro pesadamente.- Cuando Tom Riddle abrió por primera vez la cámara de los secretos, yo savia que era diferente, era mucho menos problemático que tú si te soy sincero pero tenía algo que hacía que pensara que tenía odio en su corazón, trate de enfrentarlo pero el solo parecía como cualquier otro alumno, intente de todas las formas posibles detenerlo sin en cambio falle y así fue como murió la primera víctima de el-Dumbledore veía un punto fijo a sus pies pero sus ojos parecían ver el pasado.

-Myrtle-dijo Harry recordando lo aprendido en el segundo año. Y lo que el mismo Tom Riddle le había mostrado.

-Sí, inculpo a Hagrid pero yo savia que fue Tom, no tenía ninguna prueba no podía hacer nada contra él, no me quedo de otra simplemente proteger a Hagrid. Lo vigile pero parece que fue bastante tarde ya que a los pocos meses murieron toda su familia, la paterna. Creo que hiso algo horrible en ese entonces, no solo matar a sus familiares si no algo de magia negra antigua pero aun no tenía pruebas. Así paso su último año en Hogwarts, antes de que saliera me entere de que tenía un sobre nombre que le decían alguno en sus círculos más cercanos-pero Harry interrumpió

-¿Profesor no sabe qué fue lo que hiso?-dijo Harry tratando de comprender si el anciano savia algo de los horrocruxes.

-No Harry, trate de averiguarlo pero era demasiado listo, era tan parecido a ti, a veces no lo entendía pero savia bien que había algo más. Claro que en ti veo a alguien bueno Harry, pero en el veía pura maldad, veía ya a Lord Voldemort, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer, yo en ese tiempo estaba tras Grindewald, un mago tenebroso también. Salió de Hogwarts no pude saber nada más de él, el mismo año derrote a Grindewald y regrese al castillo, no supe nada de el en mucho tiempo hasta el año en que me hicieron director, regreso a pedir empleo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, lo rechacé sin dudarlo por aquello que pudiera enseñarle a los alumnos magia negra, además de que sospechaba que traía segundas intenciones. Años después inicio una campaña contra el ministerio solo porque subió al poder un ministro de hijo de padres muggles, así comenzó la primera guerra mágica Harry, yo y Voldemort tratando de vernos las caras y combatir pero nunca se dio la ocasión es más mientras el más se adentraba en al sombras yo más le perdía la pista, un día llego la profesora Trelawney pidiendo el puesto de adivinación en medio de la entrevista entro en trance y me dio una predicción que cambiaría todas las cosas-dijo haciendo una gran pausa a lo cual Harry pregunto temeroso.

-¿Que decía la predicción?-

El profesor lo miro y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de recordar todo- "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, y nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere ... y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y uno deberá morir a manos del otro, ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva. "… al instante alerte a Lily y James ellos se escondieron y te tuvieron aunque tenía dudas ya que nacieron tú y Neville longbottom por un día de diferencia, así que te protegimos a ti. El año pasado cuando me entere que Pettigrew traiciono a tus padres, me di cuenta que él era el guardián de los secretos y de que él le pasa información de donde se encontraban, fui un idiota yo jamás me di cuenta Harry. La noche en que ataco la casa en el valle de Godric yo fui horas antes a ver a tu padre, tenía la idea de que la capa de invisibilidad no era tan solo un objeto común y corriente, al investigarla encontré que era extremadamente rara y tal vez lo pudiera ocupar contra Voldemort pero jamás imagine que esa misma noche los atacaría. Mi sorpresa para cuando me entere fue grande, mande de inmediato a Hagrid a ver el lugar y encontrarte, yo fui con los del ministerio para dar las noticias y al ver la exaltación que todos hacían por un simple bebé que había tenido el amor de su madre para protegerlo acosta de su vida, pensé que sería lo más seguro para ti ya que la predicción aún no se cumplía.-Dumbledore espero a que Harry preguntara algo pero este solo miraba el suelo.- Ya que tu tía era su hermana estaba casi seguro que aunque Voldemort estuviera vivo él no podría acercarse a ti si estabas con ella.-

Dumbledore miro la chimenea y sonrió.- Eres increíble de muchas maneras Harry, eres bueno con tus amigos, ayudas cuando debes hacerlo y nunca te echas para atrás. Por eso la copa te eligió esta noche y por eso sé que sobrevivirás-

-Gracias profesor, ahora tengo una historia que contarle yo-Harry paso la siguiente hora contándole todo lo sucedido desde que encontró las cartas en el desván de los Dursley sorprendiéndolo por la astucia de sus padres, y de cómo su visita al banco le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, pues un pedazo de alma dentro de él, pero le sorprendió que el profesor no se inmuto en ningún momento, sin en cambio omitió lo de los anillos ya que era algo que no podía compartir tan fácilmente, paso un largo rato hasta que el profesor abrió la boca.

-Entonces sí creo esas horribles cosas, y mis sospechas eran ciertas-dijo mirando al fuego crepitante.-lo siento Harry, si hubiera sabido que había forma de destruirlos sin necesidad de dañar al portador no hubiera tomado esa decisión, quería que tu alma fuera tan fuerte como para controlar la de Voldemort, me lo demostraste hablado parsel fue tan impresionante.-

-Y ahora ¿qué aremos profesor?-dijo Harry tratando de que el diera una solución a Harry que tenía la cabeza que le reventaba por todo lo que últimamente le pasaba.

-Por ahora Harry, yo me dedicare a buscar esas cosas por todo sitio que se me ocurra y tu tendrás que entrenarte para sobrevivir al torneo, también quisiera decirte que buscare las reliquia de la muerte faltante, eso es precisamente lo que creí que era la capa de tu padre y resulto que sí lo era, así como yo tengo la varita de sauco-dijo mirándolo con nueva esperanza –Solo hace falta la piedra de la resurrección-

-¿Reliquias de la muerte?-dijo Harry sorprendido del nombre de los objetos.

-Así perdón Harry, tu no conoces los cuentos infantiles de los niños magos-dijo el profesor, minutos después le leyó el cuento a Harry le explico que esos objetos tal vez existieran realmente y que por años los busco, que incluso Grindewald también los buscaba en su tiempo y que solo con la posesión de la varita este se había vuelto muy poderoso.

-Entonces además de los horrocruxes, también buscaremos las reliquia de la muerte faltante, esto será un gran problema no cree-dijo mientras Harry se sobaba la cabeza le empezaba a doler ya que aparte él tenía que buscar los anillos de excalibur.

-Tú no te preocupes Harry, tenemos más de lo que crees, solo dedícate a partir de ahora al entrenamiento y al torneo de los tres magos, puedes ocupar el castillo entero si lo deseas, así que solo prepárate Harry ya que solo tienes un mes-dijo Dumbledore mientras le tendía una mano en el hombro y lo apretaba.

-Pero dejando esto de lado, Harry tienes que ir adormir ya es demasiado tarde son cerca de la 1-dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba del sofá. Harry le sonrió y acto seguido salió por la escalera que lo saco al gran comedor que se encontraba completamente vacío, para después salir rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

{Bien has mostrado agallas muchacho, digno de mi} dijo aquella voz masculina dentro de su cabeza, y Harry se agarró esta con mucha fuerza le dolía un poco pero volverse loco no estaba en sus planes,

{Ya te he dicho que no estás loco, como puedes pensar que está pasando} dijo la voz femenina

{¿Quiénes son?, ¿qué quieren de mí?}Dijo Harry aunque no supo si mentalmente o grito a todo pulmón.

{De que hablas Harry, nos conoces bien…eso creo} dijo la voz masculina riéndose

{No sé quiénes son ustedes} dijo Harry trato de seguir su camino.

{Griffin, dice la verdad el muchacho no sabe} dijo la voz femenina un tanto decepcionada.

{Si lo se Revé, pero debería ser lógico no crees} dijo la voz de Griffin

{¿Qué es lógico?}Dijo Harry mentalmente.

{Desde cuando escuchaste mi vos} dijo Griffin

{Desde que encontré el anillo de...}Harry paro en seco y miro a su cuello, en el estaban los anillos vibrando. Se llevó la mano a la frente por tonto.

{ding ding ding y el premio es para Harry Potter}dijo Griffin sarcásticamente, y después se carcajeo.

{Pero ¿cómo es posible que dos anillos me hablen mentalmente?} pregunto Harry a lo que parecían ser las voces de los anillos.

{Somos mágicos, tenemos siglos y siglos estando en manos de magos, con el tiempo te haces una conciencia o algo así, como absorbes mucho conocimiento} dijo Revé con voz dulce.

{Claro además los otros dos también tienen conciencia y estuvimos esperando a alguien que fuera digno de nuestro poder} dijo Griffin mientras parecía feliz.

{Pero Priscob me dijo que no los podía utilizar mientras tuviera el alma de Voldemort dentro de mi} dijo Harry algo pensativo, y en medio de la oscuridad, { ¿Acaso me darán su poder ahora?}

{Por merlín muchacho, no, Priscob tiene razón el viejo duende tiene una sabiduría increíble, por cierto tango casi todos sus recuerdos} dijo la voz de Revé. Fuiste muy amable con el

{Si aún no puedes ocuparnos, pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos hablarte o instruirte en el proceso de hacerte más poderoso }dijo Griffin, con una voz algo petulante recordándole a Oliver Wood.

{Bien, está bien entonces ¿me ayudaran?}dijo Harry calmándose y sobándose la cabeza nuevamente ya no le importaba tener voces si estas podían ayudarlo a sobrevivir en el torneo.

{Claro niño, lo primero es que tengas un lugar adecuado, incluso lo encontraste pero como siempre lo subestimaste y lo desechaste, que tonto eres a veces Harry }dijo Griffin en tono de burla.

{Yo no tengo cientos de siglos de vida, apenas catorce y mira en lo que me meto} dijo Harry mientras apresuraba el paso.

{Tiene razón Griffin, así que descansa hoy Harry duerme bien en la mañana te enseñaremos el lugar que te decimos }dijo revé con la misma vos dulce de siempre.

{Si tú descansa}dijo Griffin sonando un tanto alegre para sorpresa de Harry.

{Bien, los...escucho mañana...creo }dijo Harry tratando de comprender un poco lo que le pasaba.

Cuando llego al retrato de la señora gorda esta estaba completamente dormida, y Harry tubo que despertarla para dejarlo pasar, incluso se mostró molesta al dejarlo pasar. Un montón de voces le llegaron cuando entro a la sala común.

-¡Tendrías que habernos dicho que ibas a participar!-grito Fred entre enojado e impresionado.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste con lo de la barba?-grito George más que molesto algo exaltado.

-Yo no lo hice- grito Harry, nuevamente su enojo apareció tan ferviente como cuando le hablo a Snape.

-Ya que no soy yo, por lo menos me alegra de que sea alguien de Gryffindor-dijo angelina mostrándose ni feliz ni molesta. Harry negó con la cabeza sabiendo que venía la peor parte para él.

-Oficialmente no estoy en Hogwarts, participo por parte de otra escuela así que ya no soy estudiante del colegio- Harry escucho un grito ahogado justo detrás de Fred y George, al ver bien era Hermione, que tenía los ojos enrojecido y ahora empezaban a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Como... te van a expulsar Harry?-dijo Hermione aventando a los gemelos y abrazándolo.

Todos veían la túnica de Harry, ya no contenía ni el símbolo de Hogwarts ni el de Gryffindor en su lugar había un hueco vacío.

-No mione, como la copa a seleccionado a un cuarto participante, me ha seleccionado por parte de otra escuela y por lo mismo ya no petrenco a Hogwarts, bueno por la duración del torneo… supongo-dijo acariciando el cabello de su novia.

-Así que el gran Harry Potter, ya no le gusta Hogwarts, claro como siempre sintiéndose mejor que todos-

Harry casi se cae de la impresión de que la voz que conocía tan bien le dijera eso.

-¿Ron?, ¿Pero de que hablas?-pregunto Harry anonadado.

-Eres el único que cruzo la línea de la edad sin problema alguno, ni Fred y George lo lograron. ¿Qué usaste Potter? dilo todo queremos escuchar-dijo Ron mirándolo con furia. Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado con él.

-¡Basta Ron!, Harry ha dicho que él no fue-dijo Hermione gritando desde el pecho de Harry.

-Escucha Ron- dijo Harry cansado pero intentando sonar normal al fin de cuentas sus amigos no tenían nada que ver-yo no he echado mi nombre en el cáliz. Ha tenido que hacerlo alguien más, no sé quién pero...-

-¡Mentiroso!-grito Ron silenciando a Harry, la sala común quedo total mente en silencio-Bueno ahora que ya no perteneces ni a Gryffindor ni a Hogwarts puedes largarte, quiero ir a dormir-

Muchos le secundaron diciéndole groserías incluso aventándole cosas, Harry sintió como sus piernas empezaban a fallarle y como de sus ojos empezaban a llenar de lágrimas pero las palabras de enojo de su mejor amigo eran las únicas que resonaban en su cabeza, tenía razón Moody, ya no pertenecía a Hogwarts.

-¡No seas idiota Ronald!-grito Hermione enfadada separándose de Harry. Ella miro a Ron tan enojada que por un segundo todos los que se encontraban a lado de Ron se quitaron temiendo que ella lo atacara en cualquier segundo, Harry tomo a Hermione del hombro.

-Bien si así lo deseas-Harry miro a su amigo y lentamente subió por la escalera, viendo como todos aplaudían y vitoreaban su decisión. A segundos antes de perder a lo demás escucho la voz de Fred y George gritándole a Ron. Sin en cambio no le importo nada que no fuera la voz de su novia.

-Harry no tienes que... de seguro que Dumbledore o Mcgonagall te han dado permiso de quedarte-decía Hermione siguiendo a Harry.

Al llegar a su habitación, encontró casi todas sus cosas regadas sobre su cama, las cortinas rasgas y con un montón de papeles que decían insultos en todos lados, Hermione sin esperar se lanzó a quitar cada una de ellas, y Harry recogió sus cosas en su baúl, saco lo más preciado del collar en su cuello, y lo guardo en el baúl, junto con un par de mudas de ropa y los libros que le recomendaba Priscob. Todas sus cosas tiradas las había puesto Hermione sobre la cama la cual estaba tan dañada como las cortinas, los papeles con insultos estaban siendo apilados en el cesto de basura.

-mione-dijo Harry observando como Hermione lloraba aun recogiendo papeles, ella solo lo miro y su rostro brotaban un monto de lágrimas.-Toma es para ti-Entrego el monedero y se lo coloco en las manos-Ahora puedes utilizarlo no creo necesitar mucho afuera-

-Harry ¿Te vas de verdad?-dijo mirándolo con la esperanza de que le dijera que no pero al ver que no respondía sonrió un poco-Si tú te vas yo también, dame 10 minutos tendré mis cosas...-Harry la beso como nunca antes sintiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que lo aria. Hermione paso sus brazos detrás se su nuca en la abrazo fuertemente intentando captar todo lo que podía, su olor, el color de sus ojos, la sensación del calor que le daba, su embriagante aroma.

-No puedes venir conmigo Hermione-dijo mientras se separaba de ella causándole dolor el solo decir las palabras-Estaré en el castillo pero no creo poderte ver, muchos te acosaran incluso te trataran peor que a mí, así que por favor mione, quédate aquí en Gryffindor y trata de olvidarme porfavor-

Hermione pareció no entender lo que le decía Harry, e incluso se mostró horrorizada

-Harry me estás diciendo que... que-dijo con una expresión de dolor.

-Si Hermione...lo nuestro no puede continuar-dijo sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pecho nunca antes lo había sentido, incluso el veneno de basilisco no hubiera sido nada en ese segundo, pero sabía que a pesar de los días el dolor no desaparecería.

Hermione solo miro a Harry como si este estuviera loco y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos, Harry tuvo que mantener las ganas de volverla a abrazar.

-Harry... si es por los demás ya no me importa digámosles a todos, me iré contigo de verdad-dijo Hermione mientras lloraba y trataba de que Harry reaccionara.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es lo mejor. Jamás estas seguras junto a mí lo de hoy lo comprueba, no solo será Voldemort, siempre estaré en peligro y no quiero arrastrarte a esto. No quiero que tu tangas que ser arrastrada a algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo que te de dicho es verdad. Pero no puedo continuar con esto, no podemos seguir siendo novios. -Harry sintió que sus palabras se quebraban bajo el peso de las lágrimas que evitaba que salieran -Tengo que irme y tú debes continuar, debes seguir asistiendo a clases ya que eres la mejor. Jamás me poder comparar contigo y en cuanto a las pruebas. Puede que yo…muera… no puedo pedirte que soportes algo así-

-Estas herido por todo lo que ha pasado… por lo que dijo Ron-Hermione se aferró más a su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que podía evitar que él se fuera. Y como siempre estaba en lo correcto.

-No es por eso-dijo Harry mientras apretaba los puños intentando evitar decirle la verdad-Simplemente ya no quiero ser más tu novio-

Después de un minuto interminable Hermione se separó con la cara roja, lágrimas brotando a no más poder y con un rostro de enojo.

-Si así lo deseas Harry Potter, espero seas feliz tu solo-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta dio media vuelta al abrirla y lo miro de forma que si sus ojos hubieran tenido magia podrían haberlo matado en ese instante-Te odio- salió dando un portazo que retumbo en toda la habitación pero sobretodo en el corazón de él.

Harry se apresuró a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se regañó si quería mantenerla a salvo de todos en el colegio y de Voldemort así como de los peligros que le vendrían encima era necesario dejarla, sus lágrimas empezaban a salir pero simplemente tomo su baúl, la saeta de fuego sobre su hombro

-Yo también me odio-dijo para sí mismo mientras veía una última vez su habitación y salió a toda marcha.

Al bajar aún estaban todos, así que le gritaban insultos unos que otros aplaudían por que se iba, mientras solo unos poco pasaban viendo a Harry, en especial Colín Creevey y Neville que quisieron detener a Harry pero les sonrió, a pesar de ser molestados por todos eran los únicos que parecían estar dispuestos a detenerlo, eran de verdad buenos amigos. Los tomo del hombro y lo hiso a un lado.

-Tardaste todo un siglo-dijo Ron parado en la puerta aun con su expresión de odio-¿Que hacías?, ¿despidiéndote?-

Harry no le hiso caso el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada segundo siendo más y más hasta el punto que sus piernas no aguantaban su peso.

-No tienes que irte Harry, Ron solo es un idiota que está diciendo cosas sin sentido-dijo Fred arrimando a Ron de la puerta el cual simplemente lo miro con odio y salió rumbo a la escalera golpeándolo con el hombro.

-Tiene razón-dijo Harry sin voltear a ver a Ron -Yo ya no pertenezco a Gryffindor, Por favor déjame seguir mi camino-

Fred intento decir algo más pero George tomo a su hermano del hombro y negó con la cabeza, el espacio del cuadro se abrió y salió por el retrato justo a la obscuridad de la noche.

Camino por muchos pasillos tan solitarios, dando rienda suelta a su llanto, incluso se echó la capa invisible por si veía a Filch, sus paso lo dirigieron por todo el castillo cruzando lugares que le recordaban cosas que le hacían daño al solo saber que alguna vez en ese castillo había tenido felicidad con sus amigos, apenas en la mañana estaba feliz porque las cosas cambiaban tan de repente, pasaron dos horas antes de que se calmara y pensara donde dormiría o donde por lo menos guardaría sus cosas.

{Tienen alguna idea}pensó Harry, tratando de que Griffin o Revé le contestaran.

{Si... séptimo piso}dijo la vos de Griffin quedamente, sin risas, sin algún tono de presunción solo las palabras en conciso.

Salió al séptimo piso arrastrando sus pies, sintiendo que a cada paso su vida había acabado en solo un momento, cuando la estúpida copa lanzo esa nota. Siguiendo las instrucciones que les daba Griffin como{ derecha} o {continua recto}, al llegar vio que era el mismo lugar que le indico el mapa y pensó mentalmente.

{ja ja de verdad no estoy para bromas ahora, solo quiero dormir}

{No Harry de verdad es el lugar, pasa tres veces pidiendo un lugar donde dormir }dijo la vos de Revé dulce lo cual le recordó a Hermione y lo último que le dijo replicando en sus oídos. Nuevamente dejó escapar lágrimas.

{Bien ya no tengo nada que perder, todo lo perdí en un solo día }pensó amargamente Harry, paso delante de la pared pidiendo un lugar para entrenar un lugar que solo él pudiera entrar, un lugar que pudiera vivir, un lugar donde pudiera sacar toda su frustración.

Enseguida se formó una puerta bastante común, pero no le importo, solo tomo el pomo lo giro y entro en ella. Se encontró en una lugar tan grande que le pareció del tamaño del estadio del mundial de quidditch y una vez más le dolió el pecho recordando los momentos felices junto a sus amigos, y como en aquel día había besado por primera vez a Hermione.

Vio que a lado había una cama, un pequeño baño y una cocina aunque no tenía ni idea si funcionaba fue directo a la cama y dejo todo a los pies de esta y se tumbó esperando dormir un poco, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería, más bien no podía dormir con todo sus sentimientos encima, pasaron una hora antes de que se levantara desesperado por no poder dormir.

{Bien ya basta, comenzaremos ahora, díganme que debo hacer para ser más fuerte }dijo gritando mentalmente.

{Primero debes clamar tu corazón y tu alma Harry}dijo la voz de Griffin sonando tranquila

{Has pasado por mucho en menos de 24 horas, te has enterado de cosas que jamás hubieras asimilado en años y tus ami... bueno has perdido mucho}dijo la voz de Revé

{Si te sobre esfuerzas y practicas sin descansar agotaras tu magia y simplemente te desmayaras}dijo Griffin sonando severo. {Admito que pensamos que agotar tu magia incrementaría mucho tu poder pero por ahora no es recomendable}

{No importa lo que quiero ahora es eso, desmayarme para no poder sentir nada, así que empiecen}dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica, solamente dejándose la camisa y la arrojaba lejos, tomaba su varita y caminaba al centro de la habitación que estaba bastante lejos.{ Si ustedes no me dicen comenzare a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarme nada amenazo.}

Suspiraron ambos mentalmente en la cabeza de Harry.

{Bien, pero antes la explicación… Veras todos tenemos un contenedor de magia en nosotros, por eso incluso si son hijos de muggles pueden hacer magia, porque tienen un contenedor, el tuyo es bastante grande pero aún no ha madurado por completo, lo cual nos da la posibilidad de hacerle mucho más grande, para esto necesitaremos que agotes toda tu magia hasta el punto que este vacío y mantenerlo sin llenar por completo, así tu contenedor se podrá expandir hasta que donde tú lo quieras, aun así no es un método bonito, al acabarse tu magia te desmayaras como te hemos dicho, tendrás más hambre de lo normal, incluso dañaras a tu cuerpo si no estás listo para esto}explico Griffin

{También ten en cuenta de que este método lo puedes ocupar cuando quieras pero entre mas mantengas sin llenar tu contenedor más se expandirá}dijo Revé con voz algo temerosa{ Lo que tienes que hacer hechizos de convocación "accio" y de repulsión "expulso" además de "carpe retractum", también "asendio" será útil, así que practícalo con un par de objetos}

Harry vio que no había nada a su alrededor solo una enorme habitación, deseaba haber perdido un par de muñecos de prueba, al instante aparecieron de la nada en círculo alrededor de él, estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró ya había agotado su sentimientos en un día. Empezó a lanzarlos lejos y antes que cayeran los atraía de nuevo, elevándose con asedio cuando venían hacia él, después de dos horas evitando a los muñecos lanzándolos lejos y atrayéndolos hacia el tirándolos con una soga por medio del carpe retractan incluso aprendió a moverse en el aire evitando las convocaciones, ya que no era la primera vez que le pegaban de lleno en el rostro, entre más entrenaba se sentía cansado, las piernas le temblaban pero no podía parar, no debía parar. Siguió hasta que le dolía la mano de mover la varita, y que se sentía mareado de tanto movimiento.

{Falta poco, vas muy bien, a decir verdad no he visto a nadie aprender tan rápido como tu}dijo Griffin por primera vez en la noche riéndose.

{Si eres un gran mago}dijo Revé mostrándose igual de contenta.

Después de casi una hora más, estaba sudado y veía mal, pero aun así lanzaba hechizos expulsores y los atraía hacia a él, su ultimo hechizo salió de la punta de la varita expulsando todos los muñecos de prueba a la ves y callo en el piso, desmayado.

{Lo ha hecho bien}dijo Griffin

{Es el más digno de llevarnos desde Arthuro}dijo Revé.

Al despertar Harry se sentía sin fuerza aun así se obligó a levantarse, estaba en la cama y tenía un serio dolor de cabeza, así como también un hambre increíble, pero le sorprendió ver Dobby a lado suyo, sentado en una silla. Mirándose los piececillos.

-¿Dobby?-dijo Harry, pero su vos era más rasposa de lo normal.

-Dobby esta feliz que el amo allá despertado-dijo alzado la mirada y lanzándose sobre de su pecho el cual, sintió sus huesos dolerle pero dejo que el elfo lo abrazara lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo después de que se separa de él.

-Dobby sintió que el amo tenía problemas, vino de inmediato lo encontró tirado en el suelo lejos de la cama, Dobby lo regreso a la cama y lo ha cuidado todo el día.- Dijo el elfo saltando un poco.

-Gracias Dobby-dijo Harry mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Dobby le ha preparado la cena al amo-dijo trayendo un par de platos con diferentes guisos

-Espera Dobby, cena, será desayuno ¿no?-dijo Harry sorprendido de que el elfo mencionara la cena.

-Dobby cuido de todo el día al amo, el amo a estado inconsciente muchas horas-dijo Dobby mientras colocaba los platos para que comiera, a lo que Harry empezó a comer pero al recordar todo lo que le que le había pasado, la hambre desapareció, y por más que trataba no pudo hacer que nada pasara por su garganta.

-Dobby, se pregunta si puede ir por la dulce ama, para que este con usted, Dobby no se apartó de su lado ni un momento, Dobby creyó que sería lo más conveniente-dijo mientras miraba a Harry apartar el plato y empezarse a levantar.

Harry suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza-No creo que quiera venir aunque vallas Dobby, veras Hermione y yo… ya no...-Harry por más que quería no podía a completar la frase- además de que ha habido ciertos acontecimientos, que me han obligado a estar aquí Dobby, espero entiendas que por ahora no quiero ver a nadie.-

-Dobby entiende, Dobby cuidara a partir de ahora al amo, Dobby se quedara a ayudarlo-dijo el elfo asintiendo y dándole una sonrisa a Harry.

Harry le acaricio su pequeña a cabeza y fue a su baúl, se sentía mareado, con nauseas, débil, pero saco un pergamino pluma y tinta, y escribió:

"Querido Sirius.

Sé que te enteraras tarde o temprano y no quiero que por un arranque de preocupación vengas al castillo así que aquí va: Este año me han elegido como el cuarto participante del torneo de los tres magos. No sé cómo llego mi nombre al cáliz de fuego, porque yo no fui. Apartar de ahora no enviare a hedwing para comunicarme contigo ya que también me encuentro fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero tengo compañía y estoy entrenando para superar cualquier prueba.

Por más que quieras no vengas al castillo, tampoco mandes contestación yo te mantendré informado de todo.

Espero estés bien.

Harry."

Y una segunda

"Mi apreciado Apahtio

Debo infórmale que la búsqueda de aquella persona que hiso el sellamiento de la lectura del testamento de mis padres debe ser retirada, concentra todo dos los esfuerzos en la absolución de mi padrino Sirius Black, no poder contactarme contigo seguido, confió en que me ayudaras y apoyaras.

Atentamente: Harry Potter"

Harry termino de escribir envolvió el pergamino y se lo metió al bolsillo, entonces se escuchó una voz áspera en la habitación.

-Harry Potter, lo buscan en el gran comedor-dijo una voz algo cavernosa-Los señores Waesley, la profesora Mcgonagall y el director Albus Dumbledore-

Harry miro a su alrededor pero al parecer la habitación también le avisaba si alguien lo buscaba.

-Genial ahora tengo que ir al gran comedor justo en la cena-se quejó Harry lamentando su suerte.- Bien Dobby, entonces regreso-

-Dobby esperara al amo-dijo mientras comenzaba a reglar la cama.

Harry se encamino a la puerta mientras los ojos del elfo lo seguían, aun no se encontraba bien es más cada cierto tiempo paraba para tomar aire ya que empezaban a fallarle las piernas.

Has hecho un trabajo genial Harry} dijo la voz de Griffin.

{Deberías descansar esta noche y mañana continuar} dijo Revé aún mantenía su voz dulce pero Harry detecto un tono de preocupación.

{Cuando regrese no creo dormir, necesitare otra vez agotar mi magia}dijo Harry firme, no hubo contestación si no que solo continuo hacia el gran comedor, por las ventanas del castillo se percató que estaba obscuro, realmente había estado inconsciente tantas horas, pero no se sentía descansado, ni recuperado.

Cuando llego al gran comedor pudo escuchar el sonido de platos, vasos, cucharas y un monto de voces así como también percibió el olor de la comida, esta le causo nauseas nuevamente, tomo un gran respiro de aire antes de entrar y con paso decidido camino entre las mesas.

Lo primero que vio fue a los tres directores discutiendo, con la profesora Mcgonagall y los señores Waesley, además de que el sonido de todas las voces y cosas se quedaron en silencio.

Volteo a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor sintió como el dolor regresaba a su pecho con fuerza renovada, lo cual agoto a Harry nuevamente, Hermione estaba ahí, se veía decaída y ni lo miraba, en cambio Ron se veía rojo, Harry supuso que de ira, al llegar cerca de los profesores y de los señores Wesley se detuvo no porque no quisiera estar cerca más bien sus piernas flaqueaban y temblaban.

-Me buscaban-dijo Harry mientras hacía una reverencia, no la creía necesaria pero por si madame máxime y Karkarov aún seguían enojados, no quería pelear.

-o Harry, te hemos buscado por todos lados, incluso pensamos que habías abandonado el castillo-dijo El profesor Dumbledore palmeándole la espalda.

-Lamento preocuparlos- dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible.-Simplemente he estado teniendo una mañana atareada-mintió pero que más podría hacer, decir que gasto toda su magia y quedo inconsciente por todo el día, solo armaría más revuelo.

-Harry cariño en cuanto nos enteramos que estabas en el torneo vinimos a ver que se podía hacer, te encuentras realmente bien-dijo la señora Waesley, en tono histérico y preocupado, mientras inspeccionaba a Harry.

-Sí, señora Waesley estoy bien-Dijo Harry en el tono más cordial intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Seguro Harry?, te ves fatal-dijo el señor Waesley también dándole un vistazo-El profesor Dumbledore nos ha dicho todo lo sucedido y nos ha explicado que no tienes de otra más que participar-

Harry no se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra fatal, él se sentía peor de lo que parecía, aun hacia fuerza para mantenerse en pie así como no derrumbarse frente a todo el mundo, que bien savia que lo observaba.

-Sí, también intente salir del torneo, pero parece imposible sin perder mi magia-dijo Harry mientras el señor Waesley le daba una palmaditas en la espalda.

-También he oído, que te has ido de la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿es cierto Harry?-dijo Dumbledore con una mirada de preocupación.

-Si, por algunas causas no pude continuar ahí, pero he pasado a encontrar un lugar en el cual puedo dormir y entrenar adecuadamente-dijo Harry y por la expresión del profesor supo que ya savia que estaba empezando su entrenamiento.

-Estás loco Harry la torre de Gryffindor siempre tendrá un lugar para ti, debes regresar y no puedes dejar de asistir a clases-dijo Mcgonagall casi histérica, pero Harry solo le sonrió agradecido su preocupación.-Harry tienes que aprender más cosas para el torneo, tu solo no puedes.-

-Agradezco su preocupación y su ofrecimiento de una habitación pero debo rechazarla. No soy bienvenido en la torre de Gryffindor además de que ya he encontrado maestros que me enseñen-dijo Harry firme y seguro.-Son poco ortodoxos pero son los mejores, se lo aseguro profesora-

{Claro que lo somos o ¿no? Revé} grito entre carcajadas Griffin.

{Guarda silencio, Harry no se concentrara} lo regaño Revé.

-Bien señor Potter, así que te entrenaras a partir de ahora ¿no?-dijo Karkarov, Harry no supo si su tono era de enojo o de preocupación.

-Muy bien Harry aun así podrías indicarnos donde estas, por si necesitamos contactar contigo-dijo Dumbledore más calmado mientras le apretaba el hombro.

-No, señor-dijo Harry, escucho cuchicheos a su espalda así como uno que otro grito ahogado.-Por ahora quisiera que fuera un secreto-

Dumbledore acaricio su larga barba y lo miro algo confundido.

-Entonces Harry, como te contactaremos-dijo en tono dulce, Harry pensó en que tal vez le diría ya que sería difícil si no savia donde se encontraba, pero recordó que la habitación le informo que lo buscaba y por la conversación parecía que no sabían nada de eso.

-Solo tienen que pedir mi presencia y yo llegare a la brevedad-dijo Harry ya casi arto de todos los cuchicheos a su espalda. Quería largarse ya.

-Bien Harry, solo unas indicaciones-dijo el director mientras los otros directores se sentaban-No salgas del castillo, por favor-

-Lo prometo profesor-dijo Harry esperando poder retirarse pronto.-Ahora me retiro, aun necesito hacer algo-

Cuando Harry disponía a irse, el murmullo de los alumnos aumento drásticamente mientras caminaba, incluso algunos se atrevieron a aventarle cosas, a lo cual recibieron regaños del director y Mcgonagall comenzó a quitar puntos a todos sin importarle la casa incluso algunos de los profesores la apoyaron.

-Espera Harry-dijo Mcgonagall tan cerca de la puerta que deseaba en ese momento poder no sentir las piernas de gelatina. Lo alcanzo junto con Hagrid el cual parecía pálido y extrañamente tenía una culebra en su hombro.

-Si profesora-dijo Harry girando y enseguida le cayeron un par de brazos de la profesora y cerca del oído le susurro.

-Demuéstrales a todos que a pesar de todo tu eres más poderoso de lo que piensan que tú no tienes necesidad de nadie. Fueron tontos al dejarte ir-se separó lentamente le acaricio la mejilla escucho murmullos de todos lados y enseguida la profesora mando miradas de enojo, regreso a la mesa de profesores. Harry tuvo que limpiarse la frente disimulando ya que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y no deseaba que nadie lo viera tan vulnerable. Miro a Hagrid el cual simplemente lo tomo también entre sus brazos.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado Harry-dijo Hagrid con voz queda, su abrigo le picaba la nariz y la piel de la culebra le hacía sentir su cara viscosa pero aun así aprovecho para intentar sentirse mejor lo cual no logro.

-Yo también-dijo Harry separándose del.-Cuida a amiji no poder verla seguido supongo que estará molesta. Puede que pase después pero por ahora…-

-Lo se Harry, solo no te sobre esfuerces con el entrenamiento-dijo Hagrid revolviéndole el cabello.

Harry asintió vio a Hermione mirándolo un segundo después ella se ponía roja no podía soportarlo y volvió a caminar. Al salir al pasillo escucho la voz del señor y señora Waesley nuevamente deseo que pudiera escapar más rápido.

-Harry, espera cariño-dijo la señora Waesley.

-Algo en que pueda ayudarlos-dijo Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Mira Harry, nos hemos enterado por Fred y George, que Ron fue uno de los participantes que te han echado de la habitación por no decir el principal-dijo el señor Waesley sonando apenado.

-No señor, me ha...-empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por el señor Waesley.

-Todos lo saben Harry, incluso los directores por eso te buscaban querían ofrecerte habitación ya fuera en el barco o en la carrosa-dijo el señor Waesley mientras sacudía la cabeza.- Aunque te tienen coraje por el torneo no creo que les agrade que un niño de 14 sin un lugar donde dormir-

-Como ya he dicho, ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme-dijo Harry tratando se ser tajante, no quería nada de nadie y menos de aquellos que lo acusaron de ser un tramposo y mentiroso.

-Lo sabemos, solo queremos decirte que nosotros te creemos, ya hablaremos con Ron y todo se arreglará-dijo la señora Waesley tratando ser lo más dulce que podía.

-Déjenlo así, señores Waesley-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente-Ron está muy enfadado de seguro pensara que yo los he enviado, solo empeoraran las cosas-

Después de una larga pausa los dos asintieron, pero supuso Harry que Ron no se escapaba de la regaño que le daría su madre, pero eso no podría evitarlo.

-Tengo algo de sueño, así que si me disculpa me retiro-dijo Harry rápidamente pues todos empezaban a salir del gran comedor, corrió por la escalinata muchos alumnos lo miraron extrañados ya que estaba prohibido salir tan tarde pero él no era de Hogwarts en ese momento las reglas ya no le afectaban salió directo a lechucero donde vio a hedwing y le acaricio el pico diciéndole que no lo vería en un buen rato, esta se mostró enojada y le picoteo los dedos cuando tomo una lechuza para enviar su carta a Sirius y a Apahtio.

Después de enviar a la lechuza desconocida corrió hasta donde debía estar la puerta de la habitación paso tres veces pidiendo la habitación, la puerta apareció y entro cerrando rápidamente.

{Ha ido mejor de lo que creíamos ¿no?}Dijo Griffin en la mente de Harry.

{Bueno pudo haber sido peor} dijo Revé.

{Díganlo por ustedes} les contesto Harry irritado {¿hoy que hechizos hare?}

Después de tratar de convencer a Harry que descansara sin ningún logro, se dieron por vencidos mostrándole hechizos de protección así como también practicaría igual que la noche anterior.

Harry dedico arduamente a su entrenamiento y como la noche anterior, el elfo domestico que se dedicó a obsérvalo todo el rato y felicitarlo por sus logros e incluso intentando detenerlo cuando el callo de golpe por su torpe forma de hechizar y vomito un poco pero Harry continuo a lo que Dobby le dio un que otro consejo también, casi a eso de la 3:00 cayó inconsciente sin previo aviso, fue llevado por el elfo a la cama y este se quedó esperando junto a él. Harry abrió los ojos un poco viendo al elfo completamente preocupado sintió que a pesar de todo él no estaba tan solo pero se sentía de esa forma sin Ron y Hermione, estaba solo en su alma.

#######################################################################


	14. Capitulo 14- Veneno

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

A partir de ahora les contestare personalmente todos los comentarios. Ya que me es mas fácil.

Capítulo 14.- Veneno

Durante los siguientes días Harry tuvo una rutina muy poco práctica, despertaba trataba de desayunar con pocos logros, luego hacia ejercicio ya que la habitación le había dado incluso algunas máquinas para entrenarse físicamente, luego de una sesiones bastantes grandes de leer libros y clases con Griffin y Revé, las cuales le parecían muy buenas por como las daban ellos y casi al final de tarde terminaba practicando todo tipo de hechizos hasta que terminaba inconsciente.

Despertaba en la cama con la comida de Dobby lista, lo cual le agradecía Harry sinceramente, no savia cuanto llevaba haciéndolo ni siquiera si habían pasado una semana o el mes, pero seguía haciéndolo, cada día sus encantos eran más certeros, más fuertes, duraba más haciéndolos, incluso quedaba inconsciente menos tiempo por lo que le decía Dobby y Revé.

Cada cierto tiempo Dobby lo obligaba a meterse a bañar, pues en lo único que quería era entrenarse y caer inconsciente para no sentir nada.

-Harry Potter-dijo la voz cavernosa de la habitación de los menesteres, el nombre que le dieron los fundadores según Griffin y Revé-Lo busca el jefe del departamento de juegos mágicos, Ludo Bagman, y enviados del profeta-

-Genial ahora que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente-dijo Harry mientras evitaba caerse por su hechizo de repulsión-Creo que tendré que ir ¿no?-

{Si Harry} dijo Griffin {llevas casi una semana sin salir, que te un poco la luz del sol}

{Ve Harry, el entrenamiento va más rápido de lo esperado} dijo Revé con su cálida voz.

Harry salió a toda prisa lo único que llevaba consigo era su varita, el collar con Griffin y Revé y su sudadera de color rojo escarlata que tenía un montón de rasgaduras por los hechizos pero no le importaba simplemente vería que querían y subiría a toda prisa.

Al salir se percató que era muy temprano lo cual termino sorprendiéndolo ya que el llevaba varias horas despierto supuso que durmió en la tarde y tenía casi toda la noche despierto aun así en el castillo se oía los miles de alumnos, el constante ir y venir de los pasos, vio como un montón de brujas del quinto curso pasaban a su lado con unas insignias en su pecho que decían.

"Cedricc Diggory: El verdadero campeón de Hogwarts", con letras doradas y negras.

Después cambiaban a letras horribles, verdes, "Potter apesta"

No le tomo importancia es más ni siquiera se inmuto en decirle nada, por pasillo sentía la miradas de muchos incluso miro a Draco Malfoy que este se rio enseñándole la placa y Harry solo continuo su camino.

Harry llego al lugar que le indico la vos del cuarto de los menesteres y entro.

Eran un aula bastante pequeña. Todos los pupitres estaban retirados al final de la sala, y cuatro sillas en medió de la amplia estancia, 3 estaban ya ocupadas por Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour y Cedricc Diggory.

Ludo estaba hablando con una bruja que no conocía pero tenía un vestido tan verde que le pareció horrible. Al percatarse que había entrado todos lo inspeccionaron de la cabeza a los pies, todos iban con sus uniformes bien puestos y tan bien peinados que Harry sintió que lo habían hecho con magia.

-Aquí esta-dijo Bagman mientras se acercaba a el-como dijo Dumbledore solo pidan que el venga y él llega-

Bagman le dio unas palmadas a Harry.

-El cuarto campeón-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-El obligado-dijo Harry irritado.-Apuremos esto tengo que regresar mis profesores me esperan-mintió Harry.

{He si estamos aquí muchacho} grito Griffin mientras Revé lo silenciaba.

-Si Harry, bien, hoy aremos la comprobación de varita-dijo Bagman tratando de que tomara asiento-los demás vendrán en un segundo.-

Harry suspiro pesadamente, hace unos días Griffin le dijo que tenía que comprobar su varita por defectos o algún pequeño daño que tuviera a lo cual Harry la checo milimétricamente con las indicaciones de Griffin y Revé y esta estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Solo es eso-dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-Ya lo han hecho mis maestros-

Bagman se mostró sorprendido incluso la bruja que tenía el vestido verde horroroso pareció impresionada, Krum gruño.

-No es algo que podamos hacer nosotros-dijo Krum obviamente molesto-Es algo que un experto solo puede hacer-

{He que yo soy una experta} dijo Revé claramente ofendida dentro de la cabeza de Harry.

-Mi maestra es una experta, me ha dado su visto bueno además de una serie de consejos para cuidar de ella-dijo Harry dirigiéndose respetuosamente a Krum.-así que le agradecería señor Krum que no dijo que mis maestros son inexpertos. A menos que quiera tener problemas con migo -

{Claro que sí, eso Harry déjalos con la boca abierta} dijo Griffin con satisfacción en su voz.

-Aun así Harry es necesario que nuestro experto lo vea para llevar todo en orden-dijo Bagman tratando de que Harry se quedara.

-Ok, pero al terminar me voy-dijo Harry firme y casi enojado.

-Bien entonces podría tener una charla privada con Harry en lo que llegan los demás para la inspección-dijo la bruja de vertido verde.

-Así Harry ella es Rita Skeeter-añadió Bagman, señalándola-Trabaja en el diario el profeta-

-Entonces tendremos esa charla privada-dijo mientras sacaba una pluma de color verde al igual que su vestido y una libreta-ya que es el más joven y la noticia del momento-

-Por supuesto, si Harry quiere yo no tengo ningún problema -dijo Ludo Bagman sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Pero a mí me importa un comino hablar con usted-dijo Harry irritado de que hablaran como si no estuviera en la sala.

-Vamos Harry, solo será una pequeña charla-dijo Bagman tratando de sonar lo más feliz posible, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre empezaba a estresarse.

-Lo siento pero como he dicho solo revisan mi varita y eso es todo-dijo Harry sentándose en la silla y tapándose la cara con la capucha de la sudadera.

-Es una lástima -dijo Rita Skeeter mientras su pluma flotaba y empezaba a escribir sin que dijera nadie nada.

-Deberías tratar de ser más cordial-le dijo Cedricc mientras Harry veía con aprensión a la pluma.- no siempre te tratan como alguien importante.-

-Disculpa diferir Cedricc pero odio que me traten como alguien importante-dijo Harry de verdad enojado-Ser alguien importante me ha arruinado la vida-

-De verdad que 'eges' un niño-dijo Fleur a lado de Cedricc irritando más a Harry deseando no haberse presentado.

-Un niño, tienes razón, soy un niño y aun así me van a mandar a hacer algo que podría quitarme la vida, una buena forma de demostrar una buena cooperación mágica ¿no?-dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más frio posible y al aparecer funciono ya que nadie dijo nada .

Aun veía la pluma y seguía lo que escribía descifrando algunas partes

"El cuarto participante del torneo de los tres magos Harry Potter, un chico problemático con carácter de pandillero además de que parece retar a la autoridad, parece aprensivo a cuanto entrevistas, será que oculta algún secreto, Rita Skeeter la rubia atractiva de cuarenta y tres años lo descubrirá como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

Una terrible cicatriz, el recuerdo de un trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro dándole un tono de matón.

Sus ojos están rojos seguramente por el recuerdo de sus padres, será que este es un arrebato suicida o algún grito de auxilio"

Harry miro con furia a Rita Skeeter la cual solo se rio y continuo viendo lo que la pluma escribía, no soportaría más estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Así que tengo cara de matón y mis ojos se ponen rojos por el recuerdo de mis padres-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba desafiante.-Bien si eso piensa no me importa, pero le aseguro que acabare su carrera si eso llega al profeta-

Rita tenía los ojos como platos además de que había tomado la varita en señal de defensa pero Harry no tenía su varita tomada solo la mano en la sudadera.

-Y cuéntame, ¿cómo lo aria un niño como tú?-dijo Rita Skeeter retadoramente.

-No me conoce ni lo más mínimo, tengo medios para hacerlo y en el caso de que no pueda le aseguro que ya tengo un pie en la tumba por esta competencia, que importaría meter el otro de lleno-dijo Harry totalmente enojado pero con la voz calmada.

-¿Eso es una amenaza señor Potter?-dijo Rita guardando la pluma y la libreta.

-No señora Skeeter, es una advertencia, si veo que publico algo que a mi parecer no sea adecuado, despídase de su carrera-dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente y esta vez todos se separaron de Harry un poco.

Se abrió la puerta en ese momento entrando Dumbledore, Karkarov, Madame Máxime, Snape, Mcgonagall, Moody y el viejo mago de ojos azules que ya conocía el señor Ollivander. El fabricante de varitas mágicas al que hacía años conoció en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Todos están bien?-dijo Dumbledore viendo la expresión de todos, por una parte Ludo tenía un aspecto casi de preocupación, mientras Rita Skeeter tenía el rostro totalmente enojado, y los otros campeones se veían entre molestos y asustados.

Harry se levantó y le sonrió a Ollivander olvidándose de los demás en la sala.

-Me da mucho gusto volverlo a ver señor Ollivander, ¿cómo se encuentra?-dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano y estrechando la del viejo con fuerza, él se veía algo impresionado por el aspecto del muchacho.

-Muy bien, de verdad muy bien señor Potter me alegra que me recuerde-dijo Ollivander sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Como no me acordaría su varita me ha salvado en numerosas ocasiones-dijo Harry mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

-¡Dumbledore tu alumno me ha amenazado!-grito desde la parte de atrás Rita, a lo cual Harry simplemente volteo para jugarles una broma a todos.

-No es cierto-dijo Harry mientras Ludo y Rita abrían la boca, pero continuo-Cedricc no le ha amenazado, el que la amenazo fui yo-

-Ves Dumbledore es un caso perdido, es un… -dijo Rita pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Un chico problemático con carácter de pandillero además de que parece retar a la autoridad, Una terrible cicatriz, el recuerdo de un trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro dándole un tono de matón. Sus ojos están rojos seguramente por el recuerdo de sus padres, será que este es un arrebato suicida o algún grito de auxilio-dijo Harry recordando las líneas leídas -según sus notas señora Skeeter.-

-No veo ningún inconveniente si el señor Potter se defiende de sus notas, por cierto gracias por ese artículo dejándome como un viejo senil-dijo Dumbledore dándole un palmadita a Harry y sonriendo a Rita Skeeter.

-Además todos aquí saben que Harry, ya no es un alumno de Hogwarts, así que yo no puedo hacer nada mi querida Rita, tendrías que hablar con su director de colegio o con su tutor-continuo Dumbledore mientras atraía una silla para Ollivander.-El cual me han informado a principio de la semana, esta emancipado legalmente así que es considerado ya un miembro más de la sociedad mágica-

Todos abrieron la boca por completo, incluso los directores de los otros colegios.

-¿Así es como lo has conseguido Harry?-dijo Cedricc desde su asiento, mirándolo con desconsiento.

-No mi querido señor Diggory, la línea que dibuje veía la edad, no el estatus social, por lo mismo sigue siendo imposible que Harry pusiera su nombre el solo-dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Así que zanjando estos asuntos, deberíamos comenzar, no le parece Ollivander-dijo Dumbledore mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry el cual sonrió un poco al profesor.

-Madame Delacour ¿le importaría usted venir en primer lugar?-dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Fleur aun un poco aturdida se paró, camino con gracia y entrego su varita.

Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color plata y rosa, luego se la acerco a los ojos y la examino detenidamente.

-Si-murmuro-, veinticinco centímetro...rígida...palisandro y contiene...dios mío-

-Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela-dijo Fleur-una de mis abuelas.-

Así que Fleur tenía algo de veela en ella, Harry pensó en contárselo a Ron cuando lo viera, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado poniéndolo nuevamente triste.

-Si -confirmo Ollivander-Nunca he usado pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado una varita temperamental. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si usted está bien con ella.-

Paso los dedos por la varita, en busca de golpes o arañazos ya que Harry había hecho lo mismo con la suya para inspeccionarla.

-orchideous-y de la punta salió un ramo de flores-bien muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso-dándole las flores a Fleur y su varita-señor Diggory, ahora usted.-

Harry memorizo el hechizo si algún día volvía a estar en buenos términos con Hermione le sería útil.

Cuando Fleur se cruzó con Cedricc le sonrió y él le regreso la sonrisa, pero cuando vio a Harry le mando una mirada que parecía de pena.

-Ah, vemos, está la hice yo ¿verdad?-dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho entusiasmo-si la recuerdo bien contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corte la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿la trata usted con regularidad?-

-Le di brillo anoche-repuso Cedricc sonriéndole al anciano, agito la varita y de esta salió una serie de anillos de humo y luego entrego la varita.

Harry miro la suya la había cuidado como le dijo Revé y Griffin, así como también le habían dicho que lustrarla era contraproducente ya que la madrera que la recubría se desgastaba eliminando un poco de su potencial, vio que en se momento su varita la tenía cubierta de polvo y grasa pero decidió no intentar limpiarla.

-Señor Krum, si tiene la bondad-dijo Ollivander

Cuando Krum se levantó miro con superioridad a Harry, fue a Ollivander con un andar torpe además de que tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero le entrego la varita al mago.

-Es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... sin embargo...si... ¿madera de carpe y fibra de sensible de dragón?- le pregunto a Krum que asintió con la cabeza-bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida...veintiséis centímetros…avis-dijo el anciano y un montón de aves salieron volando de la punta de la varita, cruzando todo el salón para salir por una ventana y perderse de vista.

-bien-dijo el viejo mago entregando la varita a Krum-Ahora queda el señor Potter-

Harry fue a donde estaba el mago, y le entrego la varita.

-Por supuesto-exclamo Ollivander apenas toco sus dedos, estaba más entusiasmado que con las otras tres-sí, sí, sí, la recuerdo perfectamente, es perfecta, mi creación más perfecta o por lo menos la más cercana.-

A lo cual Krum, Fleur y Cedricc se mostraron enojados.

-Madera de acebo, veintiocho centímetros... Centro de pluma de fénix... flexible y está en perfectas condiciones, algo sucia pero parece que funciona mejor que cuando la vendí-dijo el anciano volteando a ver a Harry-¿le as echo algo a la varita?-

-Solo unas indicaciones que me han dado mis maestros-dijo Harry recordado que ellos le dijeron que con baba de trol aumentarían el poder mágico de la varita, así que Harry les explico cómo había terminado en la nariz de un troll y estos se carcajearon pero dijeron que eso le dio mayor poder.

-hoo quisiera alguna vez hablar con ellos, de seguro tienen años de experiencia, ni siquiera sé que le ha pasado-dijo mientras, convocaba una copas y con la varita vertía vino en ella, y luego tomaba un sorbo-increíble es mejor de lo que yo creía-

-Me alegra saber que no le molestara la pequeña modificación que tuvo-dijo Harry pensando que el mago exageraba.

-Me tendrás que decir el secreto muchacho es simplemente fabuloso-dijo mientras aun inspeccionaba la varita casi parecía que no quería dársela de regreso a Harry, pero al final se la devolvió.

-tal vez algún día, pero por ahora quisiera retirarme a seguir entrenando-dijo Harry a todos los presentes.

-será mejor que bajes a cenar Harry-dijo Dumbledore-ya es tarde de seguro te mueres de hambre-

-perdón profesor, pero no creo que sea posible mis maestros me esperan-dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera Dumbledore, las fotos-grito Bagman señalando a un mago que no había visto Harry hasta ese momento, llevaba una corbata de colores una túnica negra era muy joven además del pelo color negro y sus lentes algo grandes-Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal-

Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo, ya que trataron de arreglar a Harry un poco pero este simplemente se quitó la sudadera, dejando a la vista la playera de dragón que llevaba la cual esta estaba en tales condiciones como la sudadera por lo cual desistieron. Pusieron a Madame Máxime sentada para que entrara a la foto, a Dumbledore a lado de ella y de Karkarov, a un lado Ludo Bagman y el señor Crouch y adelante Krum y Cedricc, que eran los siguientes en estatura, luego Fleur a lado de Harry, el cual solo se mostró indiferente.

Luego una sección fotográfica de cada uno de los campeones, Fleur parecía fascinada con la sección incluso sacaron más de las necesarias, Cedricc también se veía feliz, Krum se veía que estaba bastante acostumbrado e interesado en la sección. Cuando fue el turno de Harry este simplemente metió sus manos a los bolsillos y dejo que lo fotografiaran, incluso le pidieron que hiciera una pose diferente a lo cual Harry simplemente saco sus mano de los bolsillos y las metió en la sudadera, causándole enojo al fotógrafo.

Enseguida salió de la habitación y estaba dispuesto a ir a la sala de los menesteres cuando escucho la vos de Dumbledore.

-Harry-dijo mientras lo veía de arriba abajo-¿estás bien?-

-si- respondió indiferente Harry-me encuentro perfecto-

-Veo que tienes muchos hematomas y arañazos será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, poopy te curara en un santiamén-dijo el profesor Dumbledore con tono autoritario a lo cual Harry no pudo decirle que no así que bajo a toda prisa cruzándose con muchos alumnos que iban a la cena.

Incluso se topó con Fred y George los cuales trataron de saludarlo pero Harry salto más la mitad de la escalera para evitarlo, los dejos con la boca abierta pues era un buen tramo pero a Harry le pareció poco comparado con su entrenamiento.

Al llegar no vio a nadie simplemente una cama ocupada.

-Madame Pomfrey -dijo Harry, tratando de encontrarla, pero para su sorpresa escucho la voz de la persona que más quería ver pero que al mismo tiempo más le atemorizaba.

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione desde la cama ocupada.

-mione, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿quién fue?-Harry estaba asustado por lo que le hubiera pasado tanto que incluso se olvidó que ya no eran novios, se acercó corriendo y la inspecciono de arriba a abajo pero todo parecía normal.

-Estoy bien Harry, ¿a ti que te ha pasado?-dijo Hermione algo horrorizada mientras miraba todos sus rasguños y moretones.

-Entrenamiento-dijo Harry mientras buscaba a la señora Pomfrey para que le informara de Hermione.

-¿qué ha pasado mione?-dijo Harry sin pensar.

-Malfoy, ha estado insultándote y hoy me colmo la paciencia diciendo que te veías como un matón-dijo Hermione mientras se paraba de la cama.

Pero a Harry se quedó embobado, Hermione tenia los dientes más pequeños bueno solo los frontales, pero su sonrisa era perfecta y por poco Harry se lanza a besarla.

-¿Que paso?-dijo Harry saliendo de su asombro.

-Pues le dije que era por tu entrenamiento que tu si eras un mago, Ron y el pelearon, un hechizo me dio haciéndome los dientes más grandes-dijo Hermione entre apenada y enojada.

-Ya veo… así que la Madame Pomfrey no te dejo salir a cenar-dijo Harry tratando de hacer platica para evitar a salir a buscar a Draco Malfoy y pegarle una buena paliza.

-sí, no me ha dejado irme además de que me emparejo los dientes-dijo Hermione mientras se los mostraba.

-Te quedaron muy bien, estas guapísima-dijo Harry sin pensar Hermione se sonrojo un poco y el silencio se prolongó durante varios segundos-bueno tengo que irme a mi entrenamiento-continuo mientras se daba la vuelta si seguía ahí terminaría besándola.

-Pero venias a que te curara ¿no?-dijo Hermione deteniéndolo de la manga.

-Sí, pero si mis maestros se ponen impacientes quieren continuar mi entrenamiento-dijo Harry tratando de que sonara de verdad

{He que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tú quieras salir corriendo} dijo Griffin con su usual voz de enojo.

{Harry deberías explicarle es lo mejor} dijo Revé influyéndole un poco de valor.

-¿Maestros?, ¿cuáles maestros?-dijo Hermione atónita y Harry recordó su promesa dentro del tren, aunque ya no eran novios él le debía la promesa hecha.

Saco lo anillos y se los mostros.

-Griffin y Revé, ellos son mis maestros además de que me hablan en la mente, esto fue lo que me paso ese día en el tren, pensé que me volvía loco-dijo tratando de sonar lo más cuerdo posible.

Hermione inspecciono los anillos con la vista y luego miro a Harry.

-¿De verdad Harry?, ¿no me estas mintiendo?-dijo Hermione sonando suplicante.

-No Hermione, es de verdad, te dije que en cuanto lo supiera serias la primera y lo eres-dijo Harry tratando de sonar calmado pero la verdad era que se moría de ansias por abrazarla y besarla.-Ese día cuando la copa lanzo mi nombre, antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor lo descubrí y con lo que paso no pude decírtelo.-El silencio nuevamente se creó, los segundos pasaron al tal punto que Harry no savia si irse o esperar a que ella le dijera algo.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojado conmigo por lo último que te dije?-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba más y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca podría estar enojado contigo mione, pero sigo manteniendo mi idea, no podemos estar juntos-dijo Harry tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Después de un minuto casi en silencio Hermione hablo.

-¿en dónde estás viviendo?, ¿Comes bien?, ¿Estas procurando dormir bien?-pregunto Hermione rápidamente y su voz sonaba preocupada.

-En el castillo, bueno en el séptimo piso en el cuarto de lo menesteres, bueno realmente no tengo mucho apetito y duermo lo suficiente-dijo Harry esperando que ella preguntara algo más.

-¿Puedo decirle a alguien dónde estás?-dijo Hermione mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-No, solo te lo he dicho a ti, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa-dijo Harry sintiéndose horrible por negarle algo a Hermione.

Hermione iba a hablar otra vez pero enseguida llego madame Pomfrey, regañando a Hermione por estar levantada y a Harry por su estado físico, le dio un par de pasiones, salió de la enfermería a pesar de que insistieron en que pasara la noche ahí.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso, abrió el cuarto de los menesteres y entro, algo más feliz que cuando salió.

Durante las siguientes semanas Harry se la paso con un entrenamiento más duro que antes, cuando el llego al punto donde agotaba por completo su magia el no quedaba inconsciente, Griffin le dijo que era el punto donde empezaba lo que menos le gustaba, empezaron a explicarles diferentes aspectos de la magia, de todo tipo. Harry escuchaba, hacia anotaciones o simplemente hacia los hechizos indicados, para pociones le dieron un compendio de información que las comprendió muy bien, se dio cuenta que tal vez era el profesor Snape el que evitaba que le gustara en clases de pociones que a Harry se le daban muy mal.

{Debes imaginar en que lo transformaras, no solo pensarlo, imaginarlo por completo si quieres transformar una silla en un ave, debes ver la transformación, como se convierte poco a poco hasta que termina y después lanzar el hechizo} dijo Griffin cuando Harry convirtió una silla en casi un pájaro que parecía de madera amorfa.

{No entiendo por completo, es que no me lo imagino es muy difícil ver una silla como un ave} dijo Harry mientras lo intentaba por segunda vez, dejando a la silla con un par de alas.

{A es que no pued...} comenzó Griffin sonando exasperado.

{¡Cállate ya Griffin!, transfiguración no es tu mejor materia, déjame explicarlo a mi} dijo Revé con tono cansado.

{Bien, ya hablo la experta} dijo Griffin con tono de burla, pareció que a Revé no le importo porque comenzó a explicar.

{Veras Harry, como sabes tienes un contenedor de magia el cual sigue expandiéndose dentro de ti, así que debería explicarte cómo funciona de acuerdo} dijo Revé con su clásico tono dulce.

{Bien} dijo Harry, tratando de poner la mayor atención posible ya que había descubierto que con Revé no era complicado entender si la escuchabas bien.

{Este contenedor, lo tienen todas las cosas algunas lo tienen vacío, como los muggle y como objetos inanimados, pero en el caso de animales y plantas se podría decir que poseen aunque sea solo una pisca de magiadijo Revé mientras Harry seguía enfocado.

{Así que se puede decir que todo objeto puede ser modificado si se aplica la magia correctamente... ¿cómo hacerlo?... pues bien, cuando hace un hechizo cualquiera por muy sencillo que sea, expulsas un poco de magia pura. Esta magia es simple energía por así decirlo la cual no puede hacer nada, pero para que haga cierta acción se necesitan de 3 claves importante, la primera es de la magia pura, esta es la materia prima. Segunda es la varita, esta es la herramienta que la transformara. Tercera el hechizo, es la orden o comando que se le da a la herramienta para transformarla. ¿Entiendes Harry?} Dijo revé haciendo una pausa a lo cual Harry contesto si mentalmente. {Muy bien, la materia prima o magia pura la expulsas por tus dedos de las manos normalmente, aunque en raros magos pueden hacerlo por otra parte del cuerpo, ya sea pies o incluso la lengua, pero es muy raro... la magia se inserta en la varita, la cual la almacena y la transforma en el hechizo deseado... cuando sale el hechizo tienes que imaginar cómo sale la magia desde la punta hasta el objetivo deseado, luego el hechizo en cuestión. En el caso de la transfiguración es difícil por que como tú lo has dicho una mesa y una silla no tienen nada que ver pero aun así puede pasar la transformación... simplemente imagina al primer objeto reduciéndose hasta ser un objeto que te parezca base de tu elección, luego imagina que se expande y toma forma hasta que termine con la forma deseada, así será más fácil} dijo Revé mientras sonaba totalmente conforme con la explicación.

{Lo intentare} dijo Harry amablemente.

{Más te vale muchacho, las explicaciones de revé me aburren mucho} dijo al final Griffin

Harry entonces observo la silla y se la imagino comprimiéndose hasta convertirse en una esfera y luego tomando forma de ave para después pasar a ser de colores y con plumas, lanzo el hechizo y para sorpresa salió la misma ave que había imaginado volando por todo el lugar.

{Bien echo Harry} dijo revé emocionada.

{Al fin} dijo Griffin entre risotadas.

Imagino el mismo proceso pero a la inversa y la silla callo de golpe desde las alturas haciéndose añicos. Después de un par de horas Harry podía convertir casi cualquier cosa en lo que él quisiera incluso pensó que la profesora Mcgonagall se mostraría feliz, del avance que tenía.

{¿Qué hay del vuelo en escoba?} Pregunto Harry cerca del final del día ya que Priscob lo puso en la lista.

{A si el vuelo en escoba} dijo Griffin con la voz feliz {Esa es mi materia favorita, bien Harry sabes ya como funciona o ¿no?}

{Pues simplemente te montas en ella y empiezas a volar ¿no?} Dijo Harry tratando de entender a su maestro.

{La educación está peor cada día, ni siquiera le explican el vuelo con escoba de verdad que no lo creo, es lo más básico para volar y no lo han hecho} Griffin parecía muy exaltado y enojado.

{Bien entonces explícale o si no estará más revuelto que tu} dijo Revé regañándolo.

{ok, ok... ya cázate...bien veras Harry, el vuelo con escoba y su funcionamiento es muy simple, la escoba esta echa de madera y la madera puede absorber propiedades mágicas así como varios metales y piedras preciosas, por eso se ocupan en muchas cosas mágicas. La madera ocupada en ellas es diferente, esta absorbe la magia que expulsas y la convierte en magia de vuelo, dependiendo del mago y de la escoba uno puede ser tan rápido como un dragón buscando pareja} dijo Griffin mientras en la mente de Harry aparecía un dragón volando para alcanzar a una dragona, pero sacudió su mente para sacar la imagen.

{Bien y ¿cómo se hace eso?} Dijo Harry tratando de continuar.

{Como ya dijo Revé siempre expulsas magia por los dedos de las manos pero para volar no es necesario tener las manos en ella, sino simplemente sentarte, como es posible...pues veras Harry tu cuerpo expulsa mínimas cantidades de magia aparte de los dedos, por lo general nunca lo suficiente para hacer un hechizo desde otro lugar que no sea la mano, aunque conocí a un tipo que podía tomar la varita con el trasero y hacer hechizos, te lo imaginas era bestial me sacaba unas risotadas...} Dijo Griffin riéndose

{No le digas eso a Harry, es completamente inútil además recuerdo que murió por andar haciendo payasadas} dijo Revé con tono enojado.

{Pues si pero era un talento único... Bien continuando, estas pequeñas descargas de magia hace que la escoba vuele, y este funciona con ellas entre más magia ponga más poder de vuelo tienes, por lo tanto puedes agrupar una gran cantidad de magia transmitirla a la escoba y salir expulsado como una bala, pero aun así no rebasa el límite de resistencia que tengan el mago y la escoba. Así que, aunque pasaras toda la mañana juntando magia y dándose a la escoba, no rebasaría la velocidad máxima de los dos juntos volando... también puedes acumular magia y convertirla en magia de vuelo con la varita y volar sin necesidad de ella, es lo que hacía muchas veces, Merlín incluso pudo volar sin varita } dijo Griffin finalizando la explicación.

{¿Puedo intentarlo?} Dijo Harry mentalmente.

{Vuelo con escoba o volar sin esta} pregunto Revé.

{Las dos} dijo Harry mostrándose ansioso por hacer las dos.

{No creo que te afecte} dijo Griffin

Después de un rato en su saeta de fuego con las instrucciones de sus dos maestros fue incluso capaz de hacer el amago de Wronskhy sin ninguna dificultad, también aprendió a frenar en seco sin necesidad de que el saliera disparado de la escoba, dar vueltas tan cerradas que casi sentía el estómago salirse de él, incluso de ir en reversa.

Pero se emocionó tanto que en un gran sprint se le acabo la magia y salió expulsado al suelo tan rápido que ni Dobby con magia pudo evitar el golpe, se sorprendió es que se había vuelto realmente resistente pero aun así seguía doliendo bastante.

Después de un millar de intentos Harry consiguió despegar del suelo solo usando su varita, fueron unos centímetros pero esto lo agotaba demasiado, por lo cual tal vez solo lo utilizaría en una verdadera emergencia.

También paso leyendo los informes de su padre los cuales eran de modificaciones para escobas, algunas bastante buenas ideas para reformar el ministerio así como diversos artilugios que podrían fácilmente créalos, pero muy buenos para el mundo mágico.

El veinte de noviembre decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo en ese momento se había quedado sin magia, sin libros que leer y sus maestros le dijeron que no podían continuar hasta que tuviera su magia por lo menos a la mita de capacidad así que salió por el pasillo indicándole a Dobby que le preparara algo delicioso, era la primera vez en esas semanas que Harry tenía ganas de comer.

Al parecer era sábado ya que nadie se encontraba en el castillo y supuso que la mayoría estaría en Hogsmeade lo cual lo alegro ya que no tenía que andar entre la miradas de todos y los cuchicheos a sus espaldas, así que bajo a la gran comedor no había muchos pero vio a dos personas que lo saludaban y se acercaba muy aprisa sonriéndole.

-Neville, Luna ¿cómo están?-dijo Harry cuando estuvieron cerca.

-Pues la verdad Harry, es muy aburrida la escuela en estos días, Malfoy ha estado haciendo una lista de apuestas de en cuantos minutos vas a morir, también Ron se la pasa alrededor de todo el castillo como buscando algo-Dijo Neville con tono triste-Lo peor es...-

-Neville, no es momento, no ves cómo esta Harry-Dijo Luna viendo la cara de tristeza de Harry al recordar lo de Ron.

-No, continua Neville, de verdad que quiero saber. He estado casi todos los días entrenando así que no he podido salir mucho de echo es mi primera vez desde la inspección de varitas-dijo Harry tratando de que le contaran lo que más podía.

-bueno...Harry...veras Hermione se la pasa en la biblioteca como al principio del año-dijo Neville tratando de sonar lo más normal del mundo-pero es peor desde que abre hasta que cierra esta ahí, además de que la compañía que tiene es algo diferente-

-¿A qué te refieres con compañía?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Es Viktor Krum-dijo luna mientras se mostraba algo incomoda-Se la pasa con ella, desde que hablo con ella en la biblioteca va siempre a estar con ella, es muy molesto ni a mí me da tiempo de hablar con ella-

Harry se quedó sorprendido y su cuerpo parecía echo de piedra, imaginándose a Hermione y a Krum juntos en la biblioteca riendo, hablando incluso tal vez ya estaba empezando a olvidarse de sus sentimientos. Se recrimino sus pensamientos, la había terminado para mantenerla a salvo de todo lo que implicaba Harry Potter, pero al estar con Krum estaría mejor, él era un legítimo campeón, a él no le perseguía lord Voldemort y él no tenía un pedazo del alma de este en la frente.

Pero aun así necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, necesitaba saber si de verdad ella estaba con él.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto Harry impaciente.

-Creo que han ido a Hogsmeade-dijo Neville el cual se quejó cuando recibió un codazo de luna bastante enojada.

Harry sin despedirse o esperar salió en busca de Hermione, recorrió todo el camino hacia Hogsmeade corriendo a su máxima velocidad, paso por el puente de piedra que estaba en el barranco, paso viendo casi a todos los alumnos del castillo, incluso a Malfoy que le grito.

-he Potter no apuestas, yo te he dado 10 minutos vivo-dijo mientras Harry trataba de pásalo-pero mi padre te ha dado 5-

Lo cual provocó un montón de carcajadas, incluso de algunos de los que eran de Gryffindor, Harry simplemente los paso y los perdió de vista tan rápido que ni siquiera parecía haber sido vistos, paso a cada una de las tiendas que había entrado observando si estaba y salía de inmediato, vio incluso como Seamus y deán se acercaban a él pero los paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuevamente sin importarle los gritos de que parara, cuando estaba por rendirse, recordó un último lugar, la casa de los sustos.

Corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento, pero al llegar su corazón nuevamente termino por los suelos, el pecho le dolió y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con renovada fuerza.

Estaba Hermione sentada a lado de Krum y del otro lado Ron, se escuchaban reírse y pasarla bien, desde la distancia se veían felices, incluso Hermione estaba más bella que en ese día en la enfermería. Simplemente se escondió tratando de que no lo vieran, pero no se movía las rizas de su mejor amigo y de la persona que más amaba llegaban a sus oídos haciéndole doler todo el pecho, estaban disfrutando de la compañía de otro persona de alguien que no era él.

Después de un rato Harry salió de su escondite rumbo al castillo, esta vez sin correr, sin ver a las personas que pasaban a un lado, sin escuchar todos los insultos y palabras que le decían los demás, sin prestar a tención a las cosas que le aventaban o incluso si estos se le ponían enfrente, necesitaba desquitar todo la tristeza y el odio que sentía en ese momento, sacarlo de su sistema, pero con la gente por muy mala que fuera con él no podía.

Camino por un tiempo largo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego a las orillas del bosque prohibido ya era de noche y había un montón de viento. Veía la espesura del bosque y entre más la veía más se convencía que podría sacarle provecho a sus sentimientos, iría por el último ingrediente para destruir los horrocruxes de Voldemort, el veneno de acromantula.

Recordando un poco el segundo curso siguió el caminando hasta adentrase totalmente en este escuchando rugidos, aullido, a veces pasaba volando cosas encima pero simplemente caminaba sin ninguna distracción tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a la acromantula gigante que tuvo una vez Hagrid.

Paso mucho tiempo tanto que Harry pensó que pronto saldría del bosque o que alguien se daría cuenta que no estaba en el castillo, pero para su sorpresa arañas del tamaño de perro se sumaron a su caminar, tomo su varita por si estas deseaban a tacar, simplemente caminaban con rumbo a donde él quería, mientras más caminaba más arañas había en los árboles, en el camino incluso las telarañas cubrían más los árboles.

{Este seguro de lo que aras chico} dijo Griffin muy serio

{Si} dijo Harry firme.

{¿Tienes un hechizo contra las acromantula?} Pregunto Revé igual de seria.

{arania exumai} dijo Harry con un tono más cordial.

{Las aturdirá pero no lo suficiente} dijo Revé con su voz preocupada {Es mejor que utilices araexums}

{Como hago para que Dobby, no venga por mí si cree que estoy en peligro} dijo Harry recordado que el elfo lo iría a buscar, pero él estaba realmente decidido a ir solo y enfrentar lo que viniera.

{Solo, cierra la conexión con el} dijo Revé sonando aun preocupada.

{¿Como?} Dijo Harry.

{Cierra los ojos imagina la conexión hacia Dobby y luego bloquéala} dijo Griffin parecía molesto.

{Gracias} dijo Harry mental mente

Cerro los ojos imagino una conexión con todos los que conocía algunas más fuerte otras más débiles pero las que más veía era la Dobby, Hermione y Ron así que bloqueo la de Dobby.

Al pasar el tiempo entro en el claro, aquel donde la primera vez había visto el suelo repleto de arañas, pero esta vez todas estas hacían un camino para Harry, dándole a entender que estaba cerca de llegar, tardo un poco más pero de un momento a otro las arañas pequeñas se volvieron arañas de dos metros cada una con su piel negra azabache y sus ocho ojos mirando, todas chasqueaban sus pinzas, Harry no supo si de alegría o de desconcierto.

Entonces llegaron al final y las arañas comenzaron a llamar a su padre.

-Aragog, Aragog, Aragog -decían todos al unísono, en otra situación Harry estaría asustado, pero de todas formas podría morir en la primera prueba que daba más adelantar un poquito la sentencia.

Enseguida enfrente salió una araña esta media 8 metros, cada pata tenía 4 metros de largo cada una , el negro de su cuerpo y sus pinzas estaba más gris que la primera vez incluso Harry percibió un pequeño punto de blanco y su vista era completamente blanca, recordando que era ciega.

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Aragog a sus hijos.

-hombre-dijo una de las arañas a lado de Harry.

-¿es Hagrid?-dijo Aragog mientras, se acercaba a Harry.

-No, soy el amigo de Hagrid, creo que me recuerdas ¿no?-dijo firmemente para que todas las arañas lo escucharan.

Pero a Aragog pareció no fascinarle la idea ya que empezó a chasquear la pinza y moverse más cerca mientras sus ojos se movían bajamente.

-Te atreves a volver, amigo de Hagrid-dijo Aragog gritando mientras le salían un par de telas de la boca.-No sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonto, la última ves casi no sales con vida de aquí, lastimaste a muchos de mis hijos, además de que casi matas a muchos otros, mátenlo-

-No escucharas el trato que te tengo-dijo Harry apuntando con la varita a las arañas que empezaban a acercarse-Te conviene-

-Esperen-grito Aragog mientras chasqueaba las pinzas de su mandíbula-¿Qué es lo que tienes tu que yo pueda querer?-

-Veras he venido porque necesito de tu veneno y si no me das unos tres frascos como mínimo te aseguro que esto no terminara bien-dijo Harry tratando de dejar salir todo la frustración y odio que suprimía desde la elección del cáliz de fuego.

-Así que necesitas veneno, además de que escapas una vez, te atreves a pedir nuestro valioso veneno-Aragog ya no parecía nada contento es más se movía hacia Harry con muchos problemas pero tratando de llegar a él por medio de su voz.

-Pues veras simplemente me das tu veneno Aragog y me voy sin hacer daño a tus preciados hijos además de a ti-dijo Harry mientras empezaban a acercarse más y más.

-No, aquí terminaras muerto amigo de Hagrid, así que di tus últimas palabras-Dijo mientras quedaba a palmos de Harry.

-Bien-dijo Harry sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y que era inevitable -araexum-

De la varita de Harry salió un destello de color perlado seguido de un siseo el cual le dio de lleno a Aragog y este cayo de lado gimiendo de dolor, mientras un montón de arañas se avanzaban sobre él seguía repitiendo el hechizo a diestra y siniestra pasando a protegerse por el cuerpo de Aragog, mientras más arañas se le acercaban más quedaban tendidas en el suelo gimiendo, incluso Harry tuvo que correr lanzando el hechizo a todo lo que se moviera, evitaba que le cayeran encima desde los arboles mientras se protegía con un escudo, rodaba para evitar la telaraña que le lanzaban .

Pero una telaraña lo atrapo dejando su pierna pegada al piso, mientras él seguía pelando tratando de que se mantuvieran a raya, y lo logro por un buen tiempo hasta que un montón de arañas más chiquitas empezaron a subir su pierna pegada, el simplemente apunto su pierna y pronuncio el hechizo este hiso que todas terminaran en el suelo, despejo su pierna, pero también daño la pierna de Harry dejando el pantalón quemado y la piel de color rojo con diferentes secciones sagrado, haciendo que cojeara, pero era mejor a ser comida de araña.

Harry llevaba un buen tiempo luchando, tenía una cortada en el labio además de la pierna lastimada así como telarañas se le empezaba a pegar por todo el cuerpo, su fuerza disminuía al igual que su magia estaba por acabarse, su visión se nublo, era su final.

Una explosión lo saco del pensamiento, al otro lado se dirigía un escreguto de cola explosiva haciendo añicos a las acromantula, el escreguto movía sus colas y por donde pasaba dejaba un rastro de fuego potente, las explosiones resonaban por todo el bosque, una cosa más de la que preocuparse pensó Harry, antes de darse cuenta que era amiji su amiga.

Harry se sorprendió, era casi de 3 metros además de que en sus colas tenia siempre fuego encendido, lanzaba a picotazos con una cola y con la otra explosionaba a las arañas, no podía estar más contento de ver al bicharraco, aunque se preguntó que hacía en el bosque prohibido. Harry siguió atacando, sintiendo una fuerza renovada, las explosiones y el fuego de amiji iluminaba tanto que no fue sorprendido ninguna vez más.

Después de otros 15 minutos de intensa batalla casi todas las acromantula estaban acabadas o huyendo, al ver que ya ninguna lo atacaría fue corriendo a amiji y le dio un gran abrazo a una pata ya que era lo único que podía abrazar.

-Es un gusto verte amiji, estas muy grande-dijo Harry mientras el escreguto soltaba explosiones suaves,-Gracias de verdad, te debo la vida amiga-

-Espérame un momento necesito ir a traer el veneno, regresamos juntos-dijo Harry, mientras se dirigía a Aragog recordaba que no había traído ningún frasco para veneno.

{Solo convoca unos cuantos del castillo, llegaran enseguida} dijo Griffin por primera vez desde que le dio el hechizo.

{Gracias por el hechizo has ido de mucha ayuda} dijo Harry mentalmente.

{De que hablas Harry, estuviste estupendo, mejor que muchos magos que hemos visto por años} dijo Revé con voz emocionada.

{Si chico, eres muy bueno me alegra enseñarte} dijo Griffin entre risas.

{Gracias nuevamente maestros- dijo Harry en voz alta y mentalmente.

-accio, frascos para extraer veneno-dijo Harry mientras apuntaba a la dirección que parecía estar el castillo, después de esperar un tiempo, casi una docena de frascos se pusieron en fila a los pies de Harry, como el había imaginado al convocarlos.

Fue hacia Aragog este estaba aún gimiendo de dolor.

-Yo te lo advertí, es mejor que me dejes sacar el veneno si no será peor-dijo Harry mientras acercaba el frasco a su colmillo, salía un líquido verdoso y se llenaba así siguió con todos los frascos hasta que lleno todos.

Enseguida se iba a ir pero escucho como se movía a sus espaldas.

-Amigo de Hagrid recuerda esto por mis hijos heridos y por los muertos, juro que te acabare- dijo Aragón mientras gemía profundamente.

Harry se paró en seco y volteo a verlo.-Cuando estés listo ven a buscarme a mí, pero si te acercas a alguien más que no sea yo, mi amiga te explotara en miles de pedazos, así que te lo repito por tu bien, no te acerques al castillo.-

Trato de caminar de regreso con los doce frascos pero se dio cuenta que cojeaba demasiado para llevarlos todos y por consejo de Revé los dejo escondidos bajo un árbol, para luego convocarlos en el castillo, camino un largo trecho mientras amiji estaba detrás de él, pero cuando Harry tropezó y se calló, amiji lo levanto con una cola y lo coloco encima de su caparazón, le agradeció el gesto acariciando como cuando era un pequeño escreguto de apenas 10 cm.

Veía como el cielo se aclaraba mientras platicaba con amiji de lo aprendido y este caminaba rumbo al castillo, amiji lanzaba explosiones pequeñas y encendía su otra cola para mantener en calor a Harry, el cual lo seguía acariciando, sintió que él era lo único que había regresado a él sin ninguna queja, aunque a decir verdad tampoco hablaba así que no se podía quejar, pero sentía que el bicharraco lo quería demasiado y se regañó por no verlo casi en el mes.

Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de la casa de Hagrid, amiji se acostó a un lado del bosque con golpe sordo y ayudo a bajar a Harry el cual le nuevamente le agradeció, pero lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Hagrid.

-¿Harry?-dijo Hagrid mientras corría hacia él.

-Hola Hagrid, qué grande esta amiji -dijo mientras seguía acariciando al escreguto.

-Pensé que no lo vería de nuevo es más pensé que estarías muy enfadado cuando te enteraras que salió a media noche como loco hacia el bosque prohibido-dijo Hagrid mientras llegaba y le daba una cubeta completa de lo que parecían serpientes.

-¿ha salido en medio de la noche?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Si Harry, empezó a tirar de sus cadenas como loco, después de unos minutos las destrozo y salió como si alguien se muriera en el bosque-dijo Hagrid mientras abría mas lo ojos por ver lo a la luz del fuego del escreguto -pero que dem...Harry esta echo un desastre ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Pues para ser sincero Hagrid, creo que amiji sintió que iba hacia mi tumba y me rescato-dijo Harry mientras veía como se comía poco a poco las serpientes.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-pregunto Hagrid totalmente sorprendido.

Harry explico cómo había ido al bosque en busca de las acromantula para conseguir su veneno sin mencionar para que la ocuparía, como había encontrado su nido y que había pasado sintiendo que Hagrid casi lo mataría cuando se enterara que había dañado a Aragog.

Pero Hagrid solo asintió viéndose sorprendido, a lo cual Harry continuo con el resto de la pelea haciendo que Hagrid abriera su boca tanto que pareció tan grande como la de amiji, cuando menciono la llegada de su amiga, Hagrid acaricio a ella como agradeciéndole.

-Harry fue una locura ir tu solo, si me hubieras dicho yo iría y te hubiera traído un poco-dijo Hagrid mientras Harry empezaba a sentir el cansancio y el hambre, la luz ya se empezaba a filtrar por los árboles del bosque prohibido.

-aunque no creo que me hubiera ido bien, de seguro Aragog ya ni siquiera recordaría mi voz-dijo Hagrid con un tono de tristeza.

-Siento lo que hice Hagrid sé que es un amigo tuyo-dijo Harry disculpándose con Hagrid.

-Si yo también ciento que te haya atacado nunca fue muy amistoso-le dio un abrazo a Harry el cual lo acepto pero sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-a por cierto Hagrid, si quieres ahora puedes colgarme de pies-dijo Harry recordando la promesa de su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-dijo Hagrid mientras lo separaba para ver si aun seguía consiente.

-De mione-dijo Harry con tristeza-de tu promesa de que si la hacía llorar me colgarías de pies-

-Tal vez algún día-dijo Hagrid dándole unas palmadas algo fuertes-pero por lo que yo sé no solo ella sufrió con esa ruptura-

Paso un largo minuto en el cual Harry agradeció a su amigo de tratar de comprenderlo, pero lo asusto un grito que dio.

-ha, ¡Harry por cierto tengo que decirte, ya no queda mucho tiempo!-dijo Hagrid mientras lo agitaba.

-¿Para que no queda mucho tiempo?-dijo Harry mareado con las sacudidas.

-De la primera prueba, debes saber, son...-Hagrid empezó pero Harry hablo antes.

-No Hagrid, no me digas, los profesores tienen prohibido ayudar de cualquier forma a los campeones sean de una escuela o de otra-dijo mientras se alejaba de Hagrid.

-Pero Harry, has estado entrenando solo debes aprender algo más antes de que empiece-dijo Hagrid preocupado.-No quiero que te pase nada Harry-

-No pasara nada Hagrid, esta noche aprendí que puedo enfrentarme a lo desconocido y tengo confianza por primera vez desde que el cáliz saco mi nombre-dijo Harry fuertemente.

-Pero, madame máxime ya lo ha visto y de seguro le ha dicho a Fleur, yo le he dicho a Cedricc por recomendación de Moody, al igual a que Karkarov, por que no te lo diría a mi amigo-dijo Hagrid tratando de convencer a Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor Hagrid, no quiero saberlo, no me entereza saberlo-dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a su gran amigo.

-¿por qué Harry?, por ser el único que se a legal eso no interesa, lo importante es tu vida-Hagrid pareció cada vez más desesperado.

-No, yo no quiero saberlo porque si me lo dices todo lo que he entrenado se ira a la basura pensando que servirá y que no, desechare todo buscando la mejor forma de sortear el peligro y mi entrenamiento será en vano, simplemente me pondría en más peligro-dijo Harry mientras se calmaba y trataba de que Hagrid entendiera que pareció satisfecho con su respuesta.

{Así se dice chico} dijo Griffin en su mente.

{Tienes mucha razón Harry} dijo Revé.

-Bien Harry, pero te daré una recomendación-dijo Hagrid mientras se pasaba una gran mano por la barba-Lee algún libro de creaturas mágicas.-

Harry le agradeció, también saco una docena de galeones y se los dios a Hagrid para que le comprara a amiji todo lo que quisiera de comer para salir después rumbo al castillo, mientras subía su peso le provocaba dolor en la pierna, supuso que ya todos estarían en el gran comedor desayunando, así que se dirigió directamente hacia ahí, le contaría a Dumbledore que ya había conseguido el veneno de acromantula, así que ahora tenían lo necesario para eliminar los horrocrux en cuanto tuvieran alguno entre sus manos.

Al llegar al gran comedor casi todos guardaron silencio como la primera vez, a excepción que muchas chicas dieron un grito, muchos otros simplemente lo miraban atónitos, mientras cojeaba se dio cuenta que estaban todos los profesores en la mesa que se le asignaba y fue lo más rápido que le dejaba la pierna al centro donde se encontraba Dumbledore.

-¿Harry estas...-empezó el director pero Harry lo cayo, no tenía fuerzas para tener charlas largas.

-Tengo el ultimo ingrediente, lo he conseguido anoche-dijo Harry susurrándoselo para que nadie más lo escuchara. El viejo profesor abría muchos los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad lo tienes?-dijo Dumbledore tratando de aceptar la realidad-¿cómo?, ¿cuando?-

-En la noche, tarde mucho en terminar el trabajo pero lo conseguí-dijo mientras sonreía porque tal vez solo tal vez, tendría muy pronto a Voldemort en sus manos.

-Bien hecho, de verdad es un logro enorme Harry-grito el profesor mientras se levantaba y le daba la vuelta a la mesa, para estrecharlo en un abrazo, lo cual deseo que no hiciera pero al final se sintió feliz.-Pronto Harry, muy pronto- le susurro al oído.

-Profesor me retiro a dormir, he estado toda la noche despierto y estoy cansado-dijo Harry mientras se volteaba y veía la mesa de Gryffindor, lo cual le borro toda felicidad, ahí estaba Krum y Hermione los dos mirando la escena sorprendidos, incluso Ron abría la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Espera Harry llamare a la Poopy para que cure tus heridas-dijo Dumbledore a sus espaldas, pero Harry camino lo más rápido posible ya que empezaba a sufrir dolores de cabeza y quería salir lo más pronto posible de la vista de todos.

-He Potter otra vez haciendo locuras o acaso estas ensayando como morir-dijo Malfoy mientras pasaba a su altura.-He cuéntanos porque ya no te juntas con esa sangre sucia acaso es cierto lo del periódico-

Harry no resistió mas saco la varita y apunto a Malfoy el cual se rio mirándolo retadoramente.

-carpe retractum-dijo Harry gritando, una soga salió de la punta de la varita y le dio en el pecho a Malfoy el cual lo amarro y lo jalo hacia Harry pasando medio comedor al estar cerca, soltó la soga, -expulso- el salió volando en línea recta hasta la mesa de los profesores-accio- el regreso con velocidad incrementada Harry se movió a un lado y con todas su fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la cara de Draco.

Todos lo veían, pero nadie decía nada, Hermione lo vio asustada y preocupada al mismo tiempo pero Harry ya no aguantaba ni una más de nadie, vio a Malfoy el cual se quejaba en el suelo tenía la cara llena de sangre mientras sus manos sujetaban su nariz y pedía ayuda.

-¡Si dices alguna palabra más que no me agrade, recuerda el dolor por que lo repetirá, Malfoy!-grito Harry mirándolo con furia, apunto una segunda vez a su nariz-episkey-

Enseguida la nariz de Malfoy dejo de sangrar así como dejo de quejarse, Harry continuo su camino lo más rápido que pudo, su visión y su sentidos empezaban a fallar, al llegar a sala de los menesteres, cruzo la puerta lo mas rápido, un segundo después se desmayó por su falta de comida, de sueño y magia.

Se levantó de nuevo en su cama, faltaban 2 días para la primera prueba, tenía la pierna curada así como todas las heridas anteriores, seguramente Dobby lo había cuidado y curado lo cual le agradeció, pero su hambre seguía igual o peor, así que Dobby le sirvió de todo un poco y Harry comió con gusto, aunque no fue mucho.

Se dio un baño y se vio al pequeño espejo que había, estaba realmente cambiado, tenía el pelo muy largo así como también tenía los ojos totalmente irritados, una ojeras que se marcaban tanto que casi lo asustaban, había adelgazado mucho, su cuerpo parecía mas en forma pero al mismo tiempo tenía un gran problema de desnutrición.

Claramente el veneno de la soledad lo estaba consumiendo.


	15. Capitulo 15- Pendragon

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 15.- Pendragon

Al siguiente día Griffin y Revé decidieron darle prácticas fáciles, tan fáciles que acabo en una hora. Por lo cual leyó un poco, voló en su saeta un rato, incluso saco las cartas de sus padres para leerlas, como muchos días eran sus únicos alivios. Necesitaba descansar par a la primera prueba, aunque en su mente seguía repasando todo lo aprendido.

A la mañana siguiente le pidió a Dobby que le cortara el cabello ya que lo tenía un poco más grande de lo acostumbrado, el elfo hizo un excepcional trabajo dejándose lo como al más le gustaba. Lentamente pero poco a poco parecía que volvía a ser el mismo, sin en cambio sus ojos seguían mostrando unas ojeras increíbles incluso para él.

Dobby le mostró un traje que había confeccionado, unos pantalones negros con rayas doradas, una playera que era roja con los costados negros y con letras doradas en la parte de atrás con la letras 'Potter' y en pequeño en la pecho 'Harry', como le gustaba mucho la playera con el dragón, Dobby creo una réplica en pequeño en la camisa a forma de escudo, todo lo complementaba con una capa de interior negro y la parte exterior rojo con toques dorado. Además del escudo que diseño Dobby y de nuevo las letras en grandes 'El mejor mago del mundo', Harry pensó que sería demasiado y después de una pequeña discusión con Dobby fue cambio a 'Potter'.

Además de tener un par de tenis que iban con el pantalón, un par de guantes tipo motociclista que le quedaban a la perfección y le permitían tener la varita perfectamente en agarre. Se sentía sumamente agradecido con el elfo aunque Harry pensó tal vez no lo dejarían tener ese vestuario pero se lo agradeció, comió demasiado bien aunque tardo un buen rato en terminar su plato.

-Dobby necesito que me prometas algo-dijo Harry sonando lo más firme que podía mirando al elfo después del desayuno-Por ningún motivo puedes ir a rescatarme y mucho menos puedes tratar de intervenir-

-¡Dobby ayuda a Harry Potter!-dijo el elfo subiéndose a una silla-Si Dobby ve al amo en problemas, Dobby salvara al amo-

-¡No!-dijo Harry intentando sonar molesto pero dentro de el savia que nunca podría enojarse con Dobby -Debo hacer esto solo Dobby, además de que es un torneo tienes prohibido ir a salvarme, de seguro estaré bien, en todo caso si algo pasa ve con Hermione y entrégale esto-

Harry le tendió un pergamino el cual estaba bien doblado el elfo lo tomo y lo miro con preocupación.

-Dobby quiere que el amo regrese-dijo casi en llanto-Dobby no quiere a otro amo, solo a Harry Potter-

-Tranquilo Dobby-dijo Harry agachándose para abrazarlo -Estaré bien, tú has estado conmigo en los momentos de soledad cuidándome y dándome compañía, es hora de que yo lo haga por mi.- Vio la cara de preocupación y los ojos un poco rojos-Te prometo que regresare-

-Dobby no saldrá de la habitación hasta que el amo regrese-dijo Dobby mientras sonreía torcidamente y se sentaba paraba sobre una silla viéndolo fijamente.-Dobby sabe que el amo siempre cumple sus promesas-

La voz cavernosa sonó en la habitación.

-Harry Potter, lo busca el director Dumbledore, Director de Durmstrang Karkarov, Directora de Beaxbatons Olympe, los maestros de Hogwarts, los prefectos y Hermione Granger.-El ultimo nombre altero su corazón haciéndolo dar un salto, rápidamente tomo el traje con todo y sus tenis, su varita, por alguna razón loca sintió que tenía que llevar la saeta de fuego y algunas chucherías que tenía por ahí pensando que le serian útiles en algún caso. Se despidió de Dobby y le sonrió antes de salir y ver la luz golpeando el pasillo.

Camino a toda prisa bajando por las escaleras cruzando tapices falsos, saltando escaleras ya que se había estudiado el mapa del merodeador de pies a cabeza y a sus pocas semanas ya era un experto conociendo los secretos de Hogwarts o por lo menos los secretos de los merodeadores. Al llegar cerca del bosque y las puso cosas unto del escreguto el cual dormía plácidamente, le acaricio el caparazón y sonrió.

-Cuídate amiji-dijo Harry mientras el escreguto explotaba una de sus colas, pero no sintió daño más bien sintió un calor que le dio fuerza y se despidió.

También fue a la lechuceria repitiendo el acto con hedwing que se mostró feliz de verlo, pero preocupada al ver como se despedía dándole varios picotazos.

Cuando llego al lugar acordado que era el gran comedor vio a todos los mencionados reunidos, entro rápido y le sonrió a todos.

-Siento hacerlos esperar. He pasado a cerca de la casa de Hagrid para ver a una amiga y también a la lechuceria a ver a hedwing-dijo Harry feliz mientras todos asentían.

-Bien-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall intentando sonreír pero era extremadamente forzada-Todos los campeones deben bajar a los terrenos del colegio junto al lago en la meseta Harry-

-Tengo un par de preguntas antes de irme-dijo Harry mirando a los directores entre ellos se veía como estaban entre preocupados y molestos-¿Puedo llevar alguna pertenencia conmigo o solo la varita?-

-¡Solo la varita!-dijo Karkarov duramente.

-Sí, lo siento Harry solo la varita-dijo Dumbledore mientras veía a Harry y le sonreía.

-¿Puedo usar este traje?-dijo señalando el paquete que llevaba-de verdad me gustaría llevarlo.-

Durante los siguientes minutos lo inspeccionaron arduamente tanto que tenia de accesorios y con magia vieron si tenía algún hechizo, pero al final era un simple traje como Harry savia aunque por un segundo se preguntó si Dobby pudo haberlo querido cuidar con el traje.

-Está bien Harry lo puedes ocupar-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa mientras los otros directores aceptaban.

-Bien-dijo Harry volteo a ver a Hermione ella simplemente lo miraba se mostraba preocupada además de que tenía los ojos rojos, lo cual le saco una sonrisa de verdad, lentamente se quitó a Griffin y Revé.

{He qué haces no...} Empezó Griffin pero no término de escucharlo aun así escuchaba un leve susurro proveniente de aquellos anillos.

-Cuídalos. Si me pasa algo, son todos tuyos mione.-dijo Harry mientras se preparaba para ir le acaricio lentamente la mejilla ella sonrió.

-¡Harry!-la dulce vos de Hermione le pego de lleno desde cuando no la escuchaba desde hace cuánto soñaba con su voz. La miro mientras ella tomaba su mano y la acariciaba.

-Buena suerte, por favor cuídate-dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba preocupada.-Y sobre todo no mueras-

-Todo irá bien-dijo Harry retirando su mano lentamente, enseguida Mcgonagall tomo su hombro y lentamente caminaron por el gran comedor hasta llegar a las grandes puertas.

-¡No te dejes dominar por el pánico!-le aconsejo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo-conserva la cabeza serena- Harry le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Profesora tengo una duda. ¿Que decían los periódicos?-dijo Harry tratando de aclarar sus dudas sobre lo dicho por Malfoy después de conseguir el veneno de acromantula -Eso que paso en el gran comedor lo que dijo Malfoy-

La profesora lo miro un poco aturdido, pero siguió el camino.

-Veras Harry, después de que fuera la inspección de varitas, Rita Skeeter publico un muy controversial sección de ti. Describiéndote tan horriblemente pero lo peor fue que metió a muchos alumnos los cuales estaban enojados contigo, los cuales no contribuyeron en tu imagen, incluso el profesor Snape dijo cosas terribles como que eras mal estudiante y siempre buscabas problemas, pero la pata la metió el señor Creevey-dijo la profesora mientras pasaban por el lago negro.

-¿Colín?, ¿qué dijo de mí?-pregunto Harry pensando hasta qué punto había llegado su reputación.

-No fue nada malo es más él fue uno de los que te defendió Harry, pero le preguntaron con quien siempre estabas y menciono a la señorita Granger y a Ronald, fue con ellos, tal vez descubrió algo de su relación ya que escribió cosas sin sentido Harry. He hablado con los dos, pero ninguno ha dicho tales palabras de eso estoy segura-dijo la profesora mientras agitaba la varita al segundo llego un periódico y se lo paso a Harry.

El cual comenzó a leer rápidamente.

"La Desgracia de del torneo de los tres magos.

Este año se celebra un gran acontecimiento en Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería, pero este evento tan importante ha sido manchado por el a famado Harry Potter, que apesara de las advertencias de que solo los mayores de edad podrían entrar se empeñó en participar a toda costa, es una pena que aquel que derrotó a quienes ustedes saben, ahora este teniendo este tipo de actitudes infantiles.

En la primera entrevista con Rita Skeeter nuestra reportera, fue injustamente atacada por el señor Potter el cual casi la hechiza si no fuera por la aparición de los directores en ese momento, realmente es increíble que alguien así pueda ser un simple niño de 12 años.

El cuarto participante del torneo de los tres magos, pare muy problemático con carácter de pandillero además de que parece retar a la autoridad, parece aprensivo a cuanto entrevistas a él será que oculta algún secreto, Rita Skeeter la rubia atractiva de cuarenta y tres años lo descubrirá como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

Una terrible cicatriz, el recuerdo de un trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro dándole un tono de matón. Sus ojos están rojos seguramente por el recuerdo de sus padres, será que este es un arrebato suicida o algún grito de auxilio

En la entrevista a sus conocidos nos dicen lo siguiente.

Draco Malfoy: solo es un idiota que quiere morir pronto a mi parecer debería simplemente lanzarse un hechizo él solo, siempre ha sido problemático y en más de una ocasión a tratado de hacerme daño.

Como verán el señor Malfoy un estudiante de elite no tiene buen aspecto del señor Potter, así como sus amigos más cercano.

Ron Waesley: Vera Harry es problemático, testarudo incluso tiene algunos problemas con la autoridad.

Hermione Granger: A decir verdad no creo que Harry sea el tipo de persona que todos piensan, él es muy diferente a lo que todos creen.

Neville longbottom: Harry ha sufrido mucho por sus padres, ha intentado ser mejor y apoyar a los demás pero creo que está sufriendo mucho por varias razones.

Luna Loovegod: Harry es extraño, pero parece que siempre se mete en problemas me gustaría ayudarlo pero él no se deja ver muy a menudo últimamente, tal vez algún día pueda ayudarle de verdad.

Qué será que el señor Potter, acaso su meta final es el suicidio, un niño con tales problemas y pensamientos será lo suficientemente apto para competir contra grandes magos como lo son Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour o Cedricc Diggory.

Al indagar un poco más en la vida del muchacho se descubrió que siempre está acompañado de la antes mencionada Hermione Granger, que últimamente se le ha visto a lado del bombón búlgaro Viktor Krum, la cual se ve interesada en el famoso buscador de Bulgaria acaso el señor Potter no soporta verla con otro, acaso será solo un modo de llamar la atención de la señorita Granger.

Parece que a nuestro gran mago salvador del mundo mágico, ha terminado siendo simplemente alguien con una decepción amorosa, algo tan ridículo como un amorío lo lleva al punto de tratar de parecer alguien poderoso y muy competitivo, solo demostrando que es débil y solo un niño con problemas mentales.

Rita Skeeter"

Harry doblo el periódico y se lo paso a la profesora, no creería ni una sola palabra de lo que decía el papel sobre sus amigos, pero suponía que alguien más sí. No le importaba, si ella lo atacaba, el terminaría con su carrera como el había prometido.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall mientras llegaban a lo que aprecia un estadio de quidditch pero más grande además de que tenía más tribunas de lo normal, con las características carpas para el sol.

-Si profesora, a decir verdad no creo que nadie de ese periódico haya dicho algo parecido o no en el contexto que lo pone. Si creyera que alguien lo dijo con las intenciones puestas seria Malfoy-Dijo Harry mientras era conducido por la profesora hacia un lateral del aquel estadio-y a todo esto ¿como esta?, ¿Les di muchos problemas?-

-Muy bien la señora Pomfrey esta fascinada que alguien por primera vez sepa como curar una nariz rota en tales condiciones, dijo que era perfecto, que simplemente tendría que descansar unas horas y estaría como nuevo. En cuanto a los problemas déjanos eso a Dumbledore y yo. Me impresionaron tus habilidades en encantamientos Harry, de verdad has aprendido muy rápido-dijo Mcgonagall mientras le sonreía.-Espero que también en trasfiguraciones, no solo en combate muggle y curaciones-

-En la siguiente clase la puedo sorprender, claro si me invita-dijo Harry mientras llegaban a una puerta de color ocre.

-Bien Harry, aquí están todos los campeones, solo faltas tú-dijo la profesora con voz temblorosa- El señor Bagman está dentro solo tienes que escuchar atentamente-

-Tranquila profesora -dijo Harry abrazándola-Saldrá bien- esta vez fue más para sí mismo que para Mcgonagall.

-¡Buena suerte!-dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

Harry entro. Fleur estaba sentada en el sillón arrinconado tenía un traje azul pálido parecía de una sola pieza y se percató que tenía estrellas por todos lados, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, parecía totalmente insegura. Cedricc Diggory paseaba de un lado a otro sobándose la mano derecha y movía los labio pero no salía ningún sonido, el traía un polera con los colores de Hufflepuff el símbolo de su casa y en su capa se veía el símbolo de Hogwarts, al final parado junto a otra puerta estaba Krum el cual era hosco como habitualmente, traía un traje totalmente negro rojizo con chaqueta en lugar de capa, pero al ver entrar a Harry este le lanzo una mirada de ira, Harry le dio una sonrisa sincera. No es que le callera bien, pero aquellos tres magos estaban en el mismo barco, un barco que se hundiría y tal vez alguno no saldría ileso por no decir todos podían tener la misma suerte.

-Hola -dijo Harry alzando la mano-que tal ¿listos?-

A lo que los tres lo voltearon a ver.

-Harry que quieres decir con que listos-dijo Cedricc irónicamente-No ves a lo que nos van a enfrentar- Parecía tenso además de que un poco sudoroso su mirada era algo que perturbaba -¡Están locos!-

Harry enseguida vio la mirada de Fleur ella también coincidía con Cedricc al igual que Krum.

-Yo no sé a qué nos enfrentaran-dijo Harry sinceramente-solo he venido como me dijeron-

-No mientas-dijo Krum toscamente mirándolo retadoramente-Como si no supiéramos tu relación con Dumbledore y el cuidador del bosque-

-Veras Krum-dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón más cercano-No he hablo con Dumbledore para nada del torneo. Tenemos otros asuntos.-

-Entonces 'hagi' no tienes ni 'igdea'-dijo Fleur mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Harry-no te has 'pregparado paga' nada-

-No, si me he preparado, pero no sé qué me pondrán, sea un basilisco, una veela, una acromantula o cualquier otra creatura -dijo Harry sonriéndoles sinceramente-No me importa serán simplemente dos resultados-

-¿cuáles?-pregunto Diggory.

-Salgo victorioso o muero-dijo Harry firme -simple ¿no?-

-Entonces Simplemente te preparaste para...-empezó Viktor pero Harry lo termino bruscamente.

-Morir. Sí, me he mentalizado que hoy puede ser la fecha que este en mi lapida-dijo Harry alzando los hombros-o puede ser que sea la fecha en que se escriba que yo sobreviví a la primera prueba, no lo sé.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Harry?-dijo Cedricc mientras se sentaba a lado de él.

-No lo estoy, tengo miedo y estoy nervioso-dijo Harry confesándose por primera vez en el día-pero eso no importa ya que cuando mi nombre salió del cáliz decidieron mi destino sin mi consentimiento, no tengo remordimientos de estar aquí ya que yo no fui el que decidió esto, pero juro que lo terminare y aquel que metió mi nombre lo enviare a azkaban-

Todos asintieron, incluso Krum que se veía aun enojado.

-'pego eges' un niño, 'devegias teneg´' a alguien que esté esperando que salgas vivo ¿no?-dijo Fleur mientras esta también se sentaba al otro lado de Harry.

-Como sabrás Fleur perdí a mis padres cuando tenía un año, y perdí lo demás cuando fui seleccionado, mi familia eran los Waesley, pero ya ven a Ron fue el que me saco de la torre de Gryffindor, perdí mi escuela, mi casa, mis amigos, mi novia, mi felicidad-decía Harry y sentía tristeza, pero ya no podría llorar no a menos de una hora de su enfrentamiento con la primera prueba.

-¿Tenias novia Potter?-dijo Diggory sorprendido.

-sí, pero termine con ella esa misma noche, tenía que protegerla de los peligros que se avecinaban, de lo que le pudiera hacer daño... de mi-dijo Harry recordando los ojos de Hermione –Tal vez parezca una acción de niño tonto pero sentí que era lo correcto-

-ohh 'hagi' pense que 'egas' un niño sin sentimientos y muy 'proglematico'-dijo Fleur mientras lo abrazaba, causando que Harry pensara en que tendría problemas con Hermione y enseguida recordó que ya no eran novios.

-Y ella ¿lo acepto?-Pregunto Cedricc un tanto curioso.

-No, se sintió herida. Me dijo que me odiaba-contesto Harry sonriendo un poco.-Es increíblemente fuerte no conozco a una bruja de su edad más fuerte que ella-

-Entonces, porque te preocupas idiota-dijo Krum girándose a un lado sin ver a Harry-Si ella es fuerte deberías confiar ella, cree en ella, acepta que pueda enfrentarse a todo mientras estén juntos-

Harry le sonrió por un segundo vio a un Viktor Krum diferente pero tan pronto se lo dijo lo miro con ira y se sentó en donde antes había estado Fleur. Todos guardaron silencio, Harry se puso a pensar un rato en las palabras de Krum, tenía completamente la razón. El no había creído en Hermione el había tomado una decisión demasiado egoísta a pesar que ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por seguir a su lado. Debía enmendar todo si salía vivo.

-Es raro ¿no?-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Krum toscamente.

-¿cómo estar cerca de la muerte une a las personas?-dijo Harry mientras Fleur se acercaba a él sonriéndole un tanto curioso, como si fuera un raro espécimen que podría estudiar.

En ese momento entraron Bagman y Crouch seguido de los tres directores, los cuales se mostraron algo enojados por la escena ya que Cedricc, Fleur y el estaban bastante cerca, pero no dijeron nada.

-bueno, ya que estamos todos... ¡Es hora de ponerlos al corriente!-declaro Bagman con alegría-cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de ustedes para que saquen la miniatura de aquello con lo que tendrán que lidiar-les enseño una bolsa roja de seda-hay diferentes…Variedades, ya lo verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más...su objetivo es conseguir el huevo de oro-

-Se puede conseguir si derrito algunos galeones y le doy forma de huevo-dijo Harry tratando de acabar con ese ambiente tenso y funciono ya que los tres campeones sonrieron, pero Dumbledore se carcajeo.

-Harry nunca cambiaras-dijo Dumbledore cuando se calmó.-no Harry tiene que ser el huevo que hay en la arena, y por si te lo preguntas está protegido contra invocaciones.-

-Ya que me había salido el hechizo, que mala suerte-dijo Harry nuevamente provocando una segunda carcajada de Dumbledore y esta vez acompañada de unas risitas de Fleur.

Se empezó a escuchar miles de pasos que duraron alrededor de 30 minutos en los cuales los tres campeones regresaron a las mismas posiciones en que los encontró Harry y este simplemente siguio y cerró los ojos tratando sentir la magia de todos como le había enseñado Griffin, por primera vez lo logro, sin en cambio sintió cuatro grandes cantidades de magia a la izquierda del estadio, lo cual le inquieto.

Cuando al fin Bagman hablo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo aremos esto?-dijo mientras sostenía la bolsa roja –Quizá... primero las damas-

Fleur Camino hasta donde él estaba, metió la mano en la bola y saco una diminuta y perfecta copia de un dragón, Harry se sorprendió las cuatro grandes energías eran dragones, en específico un gales verde, lo supo por sus clases con Griffin y Revé que le dieron una clase completa de dragones, jamás pensó que le seria útil tan pronto, se dio cuenta que alrededor del cuello tenía el número 2, al parecer era el único sorprendido, todos los demás parecían resignados.

-Bien-dijo Harry sin pensar mucho-Ahora soy cebo para dragón, mejor que ser comida de basilisco-

Esta vez nadie se rio pero la intención de Harry no era hacerlos reír si no simplemente dejar escapar un poco de miedo.

Después Krum metió la mano y saco una bola de fuego chino, con el número tres.

Cedricc metió la mano y saco un hocicorto sueco de color azul con el número uno.

Harry metió la mano la bolsa era suave pero se mostró caliente, y tomo al pequeño dragón con cuidado lo saco y cerró los ojos pensando que estaba muerto. De entre todos los dragones del mundo le toco el más agresivo y el más fuerte en cuanto magia un colacuerno hungaro con el número cuatro.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienen-dijo Bagman sonriendo como siempre-habéis sacado cada uno el dragón con el que les toca pelar por el huevo de oro y el número es el orden que saldrán, yo seré el comentador y habrá una pantalla que trasmitirá todo lo que hagan, así que no se sorprendan, ¿alguna duda?-

-Me lo puedo quedar-dijo Harry acariciando al dragón y haciéndole cosquillitas este echaba fuego pero no lo suficiente para quemar algo.

-¿te 'quieges quedag' con esa cosa?-dijo Fleur algo horrorizada.

-Si-dijo Harry mientras el dragón le mordía el dedo pero sin hacerle daño.-Es muy interesante, además si enfrento a uno de tamaño real por qué no tener uno tamaño miniatura-

Todos miraban a Harry como loco, pero pensó que desde que conoció a Buckbeack su fascinación por las creaturas mágicas había aumentado mucho, como amiji nadie lo creía útil o bonito y había salvado su vida.

-Sí creo… que, si-dijo Bagman-lo veremos cuando termine el evento-

Harry salió por la puerta ocre a colocarse el traje de Dobby, era un lugar pequeño pero con un espejo una banca y un colgador para sus cosas. Al terminar de cambiarse observo el reflejo dándose cuenta que este era perfecto para él, le quedaba muy bien si no fuera por la cara de muerto que un traía se vería impresionante. Salió mientras Diggory se paseaba nuevamente, tenía la cara verde y escucho afuera decir su nombre seguido de aplauso Harry fue adonde estaba y le tendió la mano.

-Buena suerte-dijo Harry firme y sonriéndole –Te veo al terminar-

-Claro Harry-contesto Diggory y le estrecho la mano, salió por la puerta que le indicaron y se escucharon miles de aplausos, se escuchaban gritos ahogados, aplausos, rugidos del dragón, algunos rasguños, y aunque estaba nervioso el hacia el plan más sencillo que se le ocurrió atraer su escoba y salir volando para tomar distancia distraer al dragón y tomar el huevo, fácil.

Después de unos quince minutos, se escuchó un bramido ensordecedor seguido de Bagman anunciando el final y pregunto a los jueces por la puntuación de Diggory, pero no la dijeron para suerte de Harry.

-¡Uno que lo ha logrado, y quedan tres!- grito Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato-señorita Delacour, si usted tiene la bondad-

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo pero Harry fue a ella y le pidió su mano, ella se lo dio y la beso de forma cortes.

-Buena suerte, y La veré después madame-dijo Harry mientras ellas sonreía dulcemente. Al salir Fleur se le acerco Krum mirándolo nuevamente con curiosidad.

-Porque haces eso Potter-dijo toscamente-acaso crees que ganaras nuestra gratitud-

-No-Contesto seco Harry-solo creo que es lo correcto, no somos enemigos somos tripulantes de un mismo barco que se hunde, si nos apoyamos podremos mantenerlo a flote pero si peleamos se hundirá y peor será que alguno de nosotros ira dentro-

Krum se silenció pues el grito ensordecedor volvió a retumbar por todos lados, provocando que él se alejara, paso el mismo proceso. Gritos, aplausos, rugidos hasta que veinte minutos después la multitud aplaudió con fuerza, y Bagman anunciado que Fleur lo había logrado Harry aplaudió también aunque el único que lo veía era Viktor.

Enseguida llamo a Krum el cual se dirigió a la puerta y Harry simplemente se paró de lado de la puerta.

-Buena suerte-dijo Harry sin impórtale lo que pensara-Nos vemos después, veme haciendo un espacio entre los sobrevivientes-

Krum le dio una sonrisa pequeña sorprendiéndolo y salió ahora estaba solo su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido, las manos le sudaron, empezaba a sentir un miedo como en el tren del año pasado cuando los dementores se acercaban pero unos gritos ensordecedores lo sacaron de sus pensamiento y mientras más esperaba escuchaba como Bagman comentaba. Seguido de una espera de casi 15 minutos los gritos retumbaron nuevamente y Bagman dio por terminado el tercer encuentro.

-¡Solo falta uno!-dijo la vos de Bagman era demasiado alegre para el-Harry, podrías venir-

Harry fue a la puerta reviso su varita y antes de abrir dijo para sí mismo

-Buena suerte, prometo que si sobrevivo cambiare-dijo mientras abría la puerta y veía un enorme pasillo camino por un minuto hasta que salió a la luz del sol. Había cientos y cientos de rostro viéndolo, un montón de esferas de color azul cielo flotaban alrededor del campo seguramente para trasmitir todo lo que Harry hiciera a la pantalla colocada encima de su cabeza. En el centro acurrucado estaba el colacuerno, seguramente encima de los huevos, este era un dragón con un montón de espinas por todos lados, la corla larga terminaba en un montón de pinchos, nadie gritaba de emoción todos eran insultos así como también algunos "muérete". Harry pensó no complacerlos.

Enseguida dio un par de pasos hacia la creatura,-Hola, creo que tienes algo que necesito, solo es un huevo que han puesto en tu nido, es dorado, ¿me lo podrías dar?-dijo al dragón, todos abrieron la boca incluso los ruidos se detuvieron.

-¿le ha pedido amablemente el huevo?-dijo Bagman con voz de incredulidad.

La dragona se movió, abrió sus ojos y enseguida se levantó revelando los huevos. Miro su nido y hay estaba en medio de un montón de huevos de color rojizo había uno pequeño y dorado.

-Si ese mismo, es una prueba, ya sabes como son. Quieren que lo tome a la fuerza, pero prefiero evitar ser rudo, ¿me lo puedes pasar?- dijo Harry mirando a la creatura y sonriendo, esperando que esta entendiera, pero como esperaba la dragona escupió fuego en su dirección.

-protego-dijo harry, enseguida el fuego le pasó por los lados y la cabeza. Todo el estadio hiso un grito general.

-Pero qué demonios-dijo Bagman al ver salir ileso a harry ya que un protego débil no podría con fuego de dragón pero aun así podía repelerlo.

El dragón parecía no entender porque su fuego no funciono y solo rugió con fuerza amenazando a harry que si seguía cerca atacaría o por lómenos eso pensó que estaba diciendo.

-De verdad no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero el huevo, ese que no es de tu nido ya que es uno de oro, me lo requieren si no pasaremos aquí todo el día viéndonos feo o peleando. Por favor comprende-dijo Harry esperando que la dragona entendiera algo y esta le diera el huevo sin pelear.

Pero como pensó la dragona volvió a escupir fuego esta vez más feroz que antes.

-Protego-dijo harry cubriéndose por completo, el fuego pasaba por todo su cuerpo sin tocarlo, cuando el dragón paro este se quitó el hechizo.

-Bien, entiendo, pero conste que te lo pedí amablemente-harry se desprendió de su capa la cual salió volando sin ninguna atadura.

-accio saeta de fuego-dijo harry apuntando al cielo.-Tardara unos minutos-dijo mientras alzaba los hombros.

-esto es lo más raro que he visto-comento Bagman.

El dragona se enfureció mucho y se lanzó contra harry, el cual rodo para evitar las fauces del dragón, la dragona movió la cola que iba directo el-accendio- voló a tiempo para evitarla,- carpe retractum- salió la soga de harry dirigida al cuello del dragón y se amarro a él, salió impulsado hacia el dragón, pero soltó el hechizo en la mitad de aire-repulso-enseguida salió despedido hacia adelante pasando por debajo de la cabeza de la dragona, la cual se mostró confundida y harry aprovecho cayendo a un lado mientras la dragona veía al otro lado-accio huevo-pero nada paso.

-tenía que inténtalo, ¿no? -dijo para sí mismo.

-Acaba de convocar al huevo, le hemos dicho que tenía protección-dijo bagamán casi enojado.

Enseguida en la pantalla apareció harry alzando los hombros y diciendo la frase a todo pulmón. Lo cual saco un montón de risas a todo el mundo.

Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que la dragona se recompusiera, y harry un poco a avergonzado no noto cuando unas garras de animal le pasaban cerca de la cara, pero fue más listo tirandose para que pasaran por encima del, mientras estaba en el suelo la dragona intento aplastarlo con la cola, todos ahogaron un grito,-repulso-dijo harry saliendo disparado entre las patas de la dragona.

-ahora si me estás haciendo enojar-dijo harry, mientras se levantaba.

Escucho un silbar de la saeta, corrió hasta la pequeña colina que había, seguido de fuego de la dragona, salto y callo de pie en la saeta de fuego la cual salió disparada dando círculos en el aire, con el parado en ella saliendo del alcance del fuego, gracias a Merlín que harry había practicado ese truco muchas veces.

-¿Está volando de pie en la escoba?-dijo Bagman totalmente incrédulo.

-Demonios estuvo cerca-dijo Harry observando desde las alturas, viendo al dragón que le rugía y escupía fuego, paso una esfera junto a él tomando su vuelo parecía mas genial de lo que era pensó harry al verse en la pantalla.

Ahora solo tenía que hacer el mago de Wronskhy y estaría completo, harry salto a la escoba tomando la posición normal de vuelo, subió a una altura donde el estadio parecía pequeño y donde se empezaba a congelar. La esferas flotaban siguiéndolo, enseguida cayó en picada a todo lo que dio la escoba, todos gritaron incluso algunos dijeron "se matara" antes del suelo freno en seco la dragona no parecía entender así que harry giro rumbo al huevo estirando la mano pero una cola le impido el paso, a lo que harry subió de nuevo, esta vez la dragona parecía estar realmente enfadada.

-vamos intento hacer esto lo mas fácil, lo complicas mucho, ayúdame-grito harry a la dragona

-Ha hecho un amago de Wronskhy perfecto incluso a parado en seco, es genial-grito Bagman como si no comentara más bien como si fuera el público.

La dragona tiro de las cadenas varias veces incluso las calentó con el fuego hasta que las rompió y salió volando detrás de harry.

-¡Voy a demandar a quien fabrique esas cadenas!-grito Harry mientras toma más altura para no ser alcanzado por la dragona, sentía el fuego cerca pero no debía voltear, aun así dio un ligero vistazo, estaba a centímetros de el con las fauces abiertas, no tendría otra opción. Y soltó la escoba expulsándose a un lado librando la boca apunto con la varita a la escoba -repulso- esta salió volando al lado contrario, harry empezó a caer a una velocidad increíble y pego sus manos a su cuerpo para hacer caída libre, sintiendo el aire golpearle la cara, por primera vez agradeció tener lentes que le protegieran la vista-accio saeta de fuego- caía mas a prisa cuando estuvo cerca del estadio todos gritaban de asombro o medio, sintió el fuego rosarle las orejas, enseguida el silbido de la escoba venia por la derecha harry alzo el brazo y la cogió en el aire saliendo a un lado antes de chocar en el suelo, pero al dragona no le fue tan bien, ya que se estrelló de lleno dejando un sonido enorme en el estadio.

-has sido maravilloso harry, ha sido demencial pero maravilloso-dijo Bagman como si fuera un niño viendo a un superhéroe.

Enseguida fue regañado por Mcgonagall.

Harry colgaba de una mano en la saeta de fuego, a metros del suelo, se impulsó y se subió a la escoba en un solo movimiento, recordó como había quedado en su primer partido colgado de ambas manos sin poder subirse, pero no era el mismo el ya había entrenado para hacerlo, por si acaso.

-Sí que has dado problemas-dijo mientras bajaba lentamente.

-Esperen el dragón se levanta-dijo Bagman lo cual saco a harry de sus pensamientos.

La dragona tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza pero su piel era tan dura que no le importaba, tomo un largo tiempo de aire miraba a harry con mucha furia, rugió tan fuerte que todos en el estadio se taparon los oídos, se escucharon cadenas de otro lado lo cual harry busco la fuente, enseguida aparecieron tres figuras en el aire, harry maldijo al creador de ese estúpido torneo.

-¡De verdad yo demando a quien fabrico esas estúpidas cadenas!-dijo Harry horrorizado, empezó a subir más pero en el estadio no entendía lo que pasa, la colacuerno emprendió el vuelo y siguió a harry un segundo después pasaron un gales verde, un bola de fuego chino, y un hocicorto sueco siguiendo a la colacuerno.

-¡Se han soltado los otros tres dragones… están sueltos y van por Potter!-grito Bagman entre asombrado y espantado.

harry subía pero le alcanzaron en cuestión de segundo, paro su vuelo en seco y regreso tratando de confundir a los dragones, los cuales abrieron sus fauces para escupir fuego, harry soltó de nuevo la escoba-protego- el fuego paso a través, cuando salió golpeo la cabeza del gales verde mientras caía por su espalda y era golpeado al final por la cola dejándolo aturdido pero el bola de fuego chino estaba volando en directo a él con la boca abierta,-repulso-salió a un lado evitando al bola de fuego, pero encontró a un colacuerno friso que le mando un montón de fuego-protego-el fuego paso sin hacerle daño, caía y buscaba la escoba, no podía encontrarla, el hocicorto paso golpeándolo con la cabeza le aprecio que aquel dragón se guiaba más por el sonido que por la vista, cerró los ojos esperando que no se lo comieran, sintió las energías mágicas, el cola cuerno estaba dando la vuelta directo al igual que los otros tres tenía menos de un segundo para tener la escoba en su mano.

Se imaginó a la varita haciendo el accio la magia tomando rumbo a la saeta -accio saeta de fuego- abrió los ojos, caía aun, pero cuatro dragones abría sus fauces feroz mente, el silbido de su escopa venia de la izquierda pero de a la velocidad que iba no podría atraparla a tiempo -accendio- se detuvo un segundo en el aire y la atrapo sin problemas y salió volando rumbo al castillo, estaba sudando y se alegró de tener los guantes que le dio Dobby, si sobrevivía le compararía un montón de cosas.

-Se ha salvado, los cuadro dragones van por él, es increíble él puede con cuatro dragones-dijo Bagman asombrado.

De verdad que no podía con cuatro dragones era demasiado, solo estaba huyendo de ellos la mejor táctica era retroceder y esperar a ver que ocurría pero los tenia pegados a la escoba en menos de lo que pensó se encontraba volando por el castillo cerca de la torre de astronomía, volteo a ver y solo vio al bola de fuego, donde estaban los otros tres, mas tardo en pensarlo en que le dieran con la cola, el colacuerno sacándolo de escoba y dejándolo caer en techo de la torre de astronomía, harry se resbalaba y comenzaba a caer de lado, en el último intento se aferró al borde de este quedando colgado, pero las dragonas no aprecian darle tiempo, se pararon el techo haciendo un ruido horrible, rugieron de felicidad de haber acorralado a su presa, el gales verde volaba perecía que tenía algo en los ojos, de un momento a otro lanzaron fuego y harry se soltó para evitar ser quemado.

-carpe retractum- harry amarro una soga al techo y fue jalado hacia él, solito el agarre de la cuerda al ver nuevamente las fauces de la dragona-accio saeta de fuego- caía nuevamente, trataba de oír o ver la saeta pero no la encontraba de repente la escucho detrás un zumbido. Harry como pudo se volteo en el aire la escoba iba hacia el en picada-carpe retractum, la soga esta ves tomo a la saeta de fuego, la atrajo y la tomo con la mano, se la coló justo en el momento en que llegaba al piso, saliendo disparado muy cerca del suelo ya que sus rodillas rosaban la tierra.

Se dirigió al bosque, los cuatro dragones le seguían de cerca mientras el fuego salía de sus bocas y rosaban a harry, el esquivaba los arboles lo mejor que podía, pero los dragonas no podían aletear sin golpearse, así que salieron a donde tenían el espacio libre dándole tiempo de pensar, vio el puente de piedra que conectaba a Hogsmeade con Hogwarts, Harry paro -accio dulces rugido de dragón-Espero un segundo, pero el fuego de dragón roso su escoba que empezaba a quemarse.

-Maldición-dijo harry que ya estaba harto.

Los dulce le llegaron tomando uno y los demás se esparcieron por el campo. Salió ahora en reversa hacia el puente calculando la entrada de una ventana, no tardaron en aparecer los dragones,-sonorus-dijo apuntando su varita a su cuello enseguida se escuchó su vos incrementada se metió el dulce a la boca, los dragones le alcanzaron, el colacuerno mordió la punta de la escoba y harry dejo que el saliera hacia atrás, abrió la boca y grito lo más fuerte que pudo, en lugar de ser un grito normal, salió un rugido que de seguro se escuchó hasta Londres, los dragones se espantaron y chocaron con el puente al mismo tiempo que harry entraba por una ventana con las manos sobre la nuca e intentando no golpear nada sin en cambio al entrar golpeo el escombro provocado dañándose una pierna y un brazo fuertemente tanto que lo hiso rugir nuevamente, escupió el dulce -quietus-dijo apuntando su varita de nuevo a su cuello. Se levantó sintiendo el dolor de su pierna parecía peor que cuando se lastimo con las acromantulas.

Parecía que había funcionado, el puente estaba destrozado a ambos lados dejando solo un trozo donde estaba harry,-accio saeta de fuego-esta zumbo débil mente mientras harry la tomaba y volaba al fondo del barranco, vio a cuatro dragones intentando reponerse, -¡congela!-apuntando al suelo, enseguida tres de los dragones quedaron atrapados al suelo por hielo además de que lanzo varios hechizos de aprisionamiento, pero el colacuerno reacciono más rápido y salió disparado al cielo y sin nótalo por el polvo de escombro y tierra que se alzaba, harry suspiro un segundo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que iba hacia el estadio, todas las personas que estaban en ella se encontraban en peligro, harry tomo nuevas fuerzas y salió volando a toda marcha.

Segundos después vio como el colacuerno desgarraba una de las carpas que tenía el estadio haciendo un grito general de todos, harry paso como bala a lado de la dragona -¡Desmaius!-grito con toda la fuerza que pudo, enseguida el dragón se vio aturdido, pero no cayó más bien vio a harry y le dio un coletazo que harry no pudo evitar, cayendo de la escoba apunto a la saeta que caía sin control-carpe retractum-pero en lugar de atraer la escoba hacia el voló hasta perderse entre las gradas,-expulso-dijo saliendo disparado harry hacia la el suelo del estadio-accendio-se detuvo un segundo lo suficiente para caer rodando al suelo, le dolía mucho pero no había muerto, estaba a salvo.

-Funciono-dijo harry con voz de dolor mientras levantaba la vista, viendo a la dragona enfurecida-Bueno regresamos al principio-

La dragona no se inmuto en harry más bien vía a unas personas el público alguien que le hacía señas, ¿qué personas estaban tan mal para llamar a la dragona?, pero su sorpresa fue que era Hermione que tenía la saeta de fuego en sus manos y Ron le lanzaba cosas, el dragón comenzó a suspirar para lanzar fuego, Harry levanto su mano pero no tenía la varita, ¿dónde la había perdido?, busco por todos lados pero no la veía.

-¡No, no, no, no!-grito Harry mientras intentaba levantarse pero al parecer tenía la pierna rota ya que estaba en una posición extraña -maldición.

Solo quedaba un segundo para el ataque harry estaba desesperado, junto toda su fuerza que tenía, un calor surgió de su pecho y le quemo la garganta.

-¡Detente!-grito con todas sus fuerzas su voz sonó ronca y muy diferente a la de siempre.

La dragona detuvo su ataque y volteo a ver a harry, se encamino a él, bueno por lo menos estaba salvo su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba, volteo a ver a los del jurado, Karkarov tenía la boca muy abierta, madame Máxime, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de sus cuencas, Dumbledore estaba de pie con la varita levantada y tenía cara de pánico nunca antes vista.

-Es hora de que los vea- dijo quedamente harry recordando el espejo de oesed.

Espero a la dragona mientras se acercaba más y más hasta que estaba a palmos de harry, se le ocurrió un montón de maneras de salir de ahí pero ninguna sin su varita que seguía pérdida. La dragona atrajo aire y harry cerro los ojos para esperar el ataque, pero nunca ataco, en su lugar se escuchó una voz de mujer muy gruesa y algo gutural.

-¿Que has dicho?-

Abrió los ojos espero ver a alguien más pero solo estaba la dragona, de donde había provenido la vos.

-te he preguntado ¿qué has dicho?-rugió la voz del colacuerno, no lo creía un dragón le hablaba, desde el principio el intento que ella le entendiera pero no que le contestara.

-Detente-dijo harry quedamente, su voz aun no parecía la de él.

-¿por qué lo haría?, ¡has atacado mi nido, a mí y mis amigas!-dijo la dragona gruñendo.

-¡Yo no intente atacar tu nido te lo pedí, te pedí el huevo que no pertenece a tu nido!-dijo harry enojado de que la dragona hablara con el después de todo ese alboroto.

La dragona volteo a ver el nido seguía intacto, tenía un huevo dorado en medio brillando.

-Es mío, desde que puse mis huevos ha estado ahí-dijo rotundamente enojada.

-Si pero no es tuyo, velo es diferente a los demás. Es dorado y los tuyos son rojos, es más chico que los demás -Dijo harry tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la dragona.

-Bien, admito que es diferente, pero ¿porque lo quieres?-dijo indignada y escupiendo fuego, calentándole la espalda a harry.

-Es un encargo debo tenerlo para terminar esto, yo me lo llevare y podremos terminar todo esto sanos y a salvos-dijo Harry tratando de pararse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, su pierna le impedía moverse como el deseaba.

-Si no es uno de los míos lo sacare y te lo de pero antes dime ¿eres un Pendragon?-dijo la dragona mientras lo olía.

-No, soy un Potter-dijo Harry sintiéndose mareado, desde que empezó el torneo estuvo como nunca antes ahora volvía a sentirse como en sus primeros días de entrenamiento, todo mal.

\- y ¿cómo puedes hablar draconian?- dijo la dragona mientras todo el mundo observaba la escena sin decir nada, el silencio solo era roto por la voz de la dragona y de Harry.

-No lose, ni siquiera savia que lo hablaba. Trate de pedirte el huevo desde que comenzamos, pero fuiste tú la que empezó a tacar-dijo harry ya cansado de todo, deseando tener el huevo y regresar al lado de Dobby.

-así que eso decías-dijo indiferente la dragona- la verdad es que solo escuche balbuceos-

-Bueno, lamento todo lo que ha pasado y te pido perdón por el daño causado a ti y a tus amigas. ¿Me darías el huevo?-dijo Harry sentándose con mucha dificultad, el dolor no lo dejaba tranquilo apenas podía sostenerse lo suficiente para escuchar a la dragona.

Harry escucho los aleteos de los demás dragones y por acto reflejo busco su varita que la vio por un segundo a metros de él, si tuviera su pierna bien el podría dar un par pasos y conseguirla pero ahora estaba incapacitado.

En ese instante aterrizaron los otros tres dragonas, espantando a todo el mundo, mucho gritaron de terror mientras otros palidecieron ante la presidencia de aquellas bestias, en ese momento se abrió una reja y comenzó a salir varias personas, harry vio a Charlie, pero aun no tenía el huevo acaso había fracasado, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, sintió un enojo consigo mismo.

-¡No las toquen!-grito a harry con su voz normal pero con dolor.- ¡Aun no termina esto!-

Todos pararon en seco incluso algunos parecían que veían a harry con cara de desconcierto y continuaron caminando pero Charlie asintió y los detuvo con una seña de mano.

-Lo tienes Kagura, ahora mátalo-dijo el gales verde mientras avanzaba y amenazaba a Harry con sus colmillos.

-Sí, ¡por lo que han hecho en mi nido!- el bola de fuego chino, volteaba la cabeza y con la cola destrozaba rocas.

-Yo pido la cabeza-dijo muy emocionada el hocicorto sueco.

-Mai, Rea, Cirse, el habla draconian y me ha dicho que solo intento llevarse el huevo dorado que no pertenece a mi nido -dijo el colacuerno que al parecer se llamaba Kagura.

Dos dragonas se acercaron y lo olfatearon, acto seguido resoplaron escupiendo fuego que le paso por un pelo a harry.

-No huele a Pendragon-dijo Mai la gales verde, mientras subía la cabeza y sacudía la nariz.

-Huele diferente a todos pero no a Pendragon-expreso Rea la hocicorto sueco, mientras expulsaba fuego.

-Alguien que me explique donde está, no veo-dijo Cirse el bola de fuego chino, que parecía confundida, y seguía moviendo su cola desesperadamente.

Harry la observo mejor tenia lo ojos extrañamente rojos, además de que parecían estar extremadamente en mal estado. Harry deseo ayudarla verdaderamente de corazón.

{Si quieres que venga a ti, solo pídelo harry} la voz de Griffin resonó en su mente débil pero clara.

Harry cerro los ojos imagino la magia pura saliendo de sus dedos, llegando a su varita y está regresando a su mano, en cuanto los abrió su varita volaba a su dirección la tomo en el aire. Levanto apuntando a Cirse las otras tres se mostraron defensivas y se pusieron en el camino que marcaba la varita.

-No la atacare, tratare de ayudarla, lo juro...-dijo harry esperando que confiaran en él aunque simplemente ellas lo atacarían.

-Como sabremos eso mago-rugió Mai, que estiro sus alas y le volvió a mostrar los colmillos a Harry.

-Danos una prueba de ello-dijo Kagura, también se mostraba molesta por su acto.

-Si la daño, pueden comerme-dijo Harry firme y continúo a pesar de que lo pudieran atacar-finite incantatem-

Las dragonas rugieron, pero el hechizo le dio de lleno en los ojos, enseguida los ojos de Cirse se a claro, desapareciendo todo rastro del anterior hechizo y las tres dragonas se mostraron felices, incluso agradecidas.

-Puede que no sea Pendragon pero es mucho mejor que ese mago de con su traje negro rojizo-dijo Cirse, mientras lamia a Harry aquello le hiso quejarse del dolor de todo su cuerpo, todos soltaron un grito ahogado, agradeciendo que había logrado una conexión con aquellas dragonas. Cirse se relamió, harry se preguntó si savia bien, al mismo tiempo que deseaba que ella no lo comentara con sus amigas.

-¿Porque me preguntaron si era Arthur Pendragon?-dijo Harry aclarando la duda que tenía en su mente.

-Nuestro rey en la antigüedad era Arthur Pendragon el único humano que podía hablar nuestra lengua-dijo Kagura, mientras movía la cola a un lado y rompía una gran roca.

-Pero el murió dejando a todas las razas de dragones sin un líder, y hemos esperado por alguien que nos dirija-dijo Mai, con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos draconianos.

-Nos han contado las leyendas de nuestra diferentes razas, pero esta es la más antigua la que conecta a todos los dragones, la que conecta tu mundo con el nuestro-dijo Rea, mientras desplegabas sus alas.

-pero ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo Harry sintió un dolor punzante de nuevo obligándolo a tocarse el costado, al parecer tenía un pedazo de los postes que sostenían las carpas enterrado.

-Según nuestras historias aquel que tenga esta habilidad se convertirá en nuestro líder, tendrá nuestra confianza y nos guiara a una nueva era, en la cual seremos libres nuevamente-Dijo Kagura, escupiendo un poco de fuego en su emoción, asustando a todos en el estadio.

-No olerás a Pendragon, pero eres fuerte además de que hablas draconian-dijo Mai olisqueándolo de nuevo.

-¿Como olería Pendragon?-pregunto Harry, sabiendo que el hombre había vivido hace miles de años.

-Los dragones pasamos de padres a hijos la memoria olfativa, así reconocemos lugares, cosas incluso personas. Casi todos los dragones ahora recordamos como olía, era un olor a bosques combinado con carbon-dijo Rea mientras ladeaba su cabeza como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-Chicas no es momento de conversar, al fin hemos encontrado a nuestro líder, al Rey dragón-dijo Kagura mientras los ojos veían fijamente a harry el veía el rojo escarlata y sus finas rendijas.

-Esperen... yo...no-empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por las dragonas.

-Estamos a sus órdenes mi señor-rugieron todas mientras inclinaban su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo. Todos soltaron sonidos de asombro al igual que muchos otros tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Perdonen...yo... no puedo ser su líder, menos su rey solo tengo 14 años-dijo Harry asustado y sorprendido por la revelación de que aquellas magnificas creaturas, aunque pensó en que terminaran por matarlo por no aceptar ser su rey.

Pero solo mantuvieron la cabeza agachada y a Harry le pareció que todas sonrieron algo raro, pero era diferente a todo lo que había visto en ellas.

-Sabemos que te falta edad, tienes un cuerpo demasiado frágil, así como tu magia está empezando a ser lo suficiente para tu reinado, por eso esperaremos a que cumplas la mayoría- dijo Kagura, alzando la cabeza.

-Yo tengo muchas cosas antes que hacer, cuando esté listo iré a donde quiera que estés. Les daré un lugar donde puedan estar incluso las liberare de toda opresión pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, por favor perdónenme y pido que entiendan-Harry inclino su cabeza.

-Entendemos nuestro Rey-dijeron las cuatro dragonas.

-díganme Harry, rey no me gusta mucho- sonrió sinceramente a las dragones.

Un segundo después Circe lo tomo con el hocico por el traje como si fuera un dragón recién nacido todos soltaron gritos de espanto pero ellas no parecían inmutarse, lo llevo al nido de Kagura tomo el huevo dorado con cuidado con sus fauces y se lo mostro a Harry el cual alzo las manos tomo el huevo.

-Gracias de verdad-dijo Harry mientras era sostenido por Cirse.

-Esperaremos ansiosas a que cumpla su promesa, nuest...Harry-dijo Kagura esperanzada.

Nada, no había vítores, ni insultos, ni siquiera Bagman dio el final del encuentro, solo silencio, lo cual empezó a provocarle nervios.

-Charlie-dijo harry al fin, haciéndole señas para que se acercara, este camino rápidamente teniendo cuidado delas dragonas.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Charlie viendo a Harry de pies a cabeza.

Pero su pregunta fue contestada ya que Harry empezó a toser un poco de sangre, lo cual le asunto a Charlie intentando acercarse lo suficiente, pero sentía calor en su estómago, seguramente el daño del puente y del trozo de carpa le estaba pasando la factura.

-¿Necesitan algo más que les guste y pueda ayudarlas en este momento?-pregunto Harry a las dragonas.

-Nos encantaría un poco más de alimento lo que nos dan está bien pero no nos llena por completo-dijo Kagura alegremente.

-Si-respondieron todas alegremente.

-Cuida de ellas, necesitan más alimento así como también te pido que las trates cordialmente, son mis amigas.-dijo Harry mientras Circe lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Gracias, nuestro rey… perdón harry- dijo Kagura dulcemente.

Encendió una llama y roció a Harry con esta, pensó que sería caliente pero en su lugar se sintió bien y con energía renovada, pero aun así cerro sus ojos para sentir el calor, su magia se elevó nuevamente como si aquel fuego lo avivara más

-No te poder curar, pero puedo ayudarte un poco-dijo Kagura terminando de lanzar fuego.

-¿Harry?-grito Charlie asustado, tenía la piel blanca que hacia un contrasté muy chistoso con su cabello color rojo.

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry quedamente -Sácalas del estadio, llévalas sanas y salvas a su hogar, si necesitas algo tómalo de la bóveda Waesley luego se los pagare-

Harry volvió a toser sangre, espero un minuto se sentó mientras veía a un montón de personas acercándose así como la pantalla se veía mal, tenía la pierna en un ángulo muy raro, así como su brazo totalmente hinchado, cortes en la cara, así como un ojo casi morado y el fragmento de carpa en su costado. El volteo a ver era algo pequeña pero de seguro era la causa de la sangre en su tos.

Tomo el pedazo plateado que sobresalía de su costado, suspiro varias veces, apretó los dientes y retiro con fuerza arrojándolo a un lado, ahogo un gemido, apunto con su varita la herida -tergeo- se limpió la sangre dejando ver una herida limpia pero era demasiado profunda-vulnera sanentur- la herida se empezó a cerrar mientras Harry apretaba los dientes era demasiado el dolor casi estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando termino vio a una docena de personas más cerca pero no le importo apunto a su pierna-férula- enseguida la pierna le dolió más que en todo el tiempo que llevaba rota, se entablillo y la dejo en la mejor posición aliviando un poco el dolor, vio su brazo -episkey- el brazo comenzó a deshincharse y parecía más normal.

-¡Harry!-grito la voz de Dumbledore-¿Cómo estás?-

Estaba todo sudado, adolorido, cansado y había peleado con 4 dragonas por un insignificante huevo, como cree que estaría, lo miro con reproche mientras Dumbledore intentaba sonreír, vio que nadie se acercaba mucho por las dragonas.

-Pueden ir a donde las estaban cuidando, sean amables y Charlie aquel que pelirrojo que está cerca, las atenderá bien-dijo Harry hacia las dragonas.

-Bien pero no dejare a mi nido aquí-dijo Kagura casi molesta.

Harry apunto el nido, comenzó a flotar y a seguir a la dragona.

-Así estará mejor, vallan con cuidado-dijo Harry totalmente cansado.

Las cuatro dragonas despejaron y salieron de estadio dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso algunas personas nuevamente gritaron.

-Charlie ve con ellas necesitaran muchos cuidados, trátalas bien y ellas te trataran bien-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y se sostenía en un pie-Creo que aquí a cavado todo ¿no?-

-Harry-dijo la voz de ludo Bagman -lo has logrado has conseguido el huevo y de qué forma he- se veía feliz pero muy pálido, además de que se acercaba mientras se sobaba las manos.

Enseguida vio a todo el mundo a los tres directores, Dumbledore sonreía pero los demás parecían algo sorprendidos y enojados, Crouch seguía con la boca abierta. Enseguida llego Mcgonagall lo cual lo abrazo, harry se quejó de seguro no tenía las costillas rotas, pero por la fuerza de la profesora no dudaría en que se rompieran en un segundo.

-Excelente, harry-dijo bien alto la profesora con lágrimas en los ojos y pálida-Nadie más hubiera podido hacer lo que tu hoy. Me distes varios sustos de muerte pero estoy feliz de que lo lograras-

-Fue pura suerte profesora-dijo Harry recordando todo y sintiéndose realmente adolorido.

-Jamás he visto a alguien volar a si, fue sorprendente muchacho-dijo la voz de Moody, el cual se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro de Harry, este se quejó y el profesor la aparto.-Lo siento, viejos hábitos-

-Tenemos que ir con poopy, estas en muy mal estado Harry-dijo Dumbledore mientras se mostraba preocupado.

-No, estoy bien.-dijo harry mintiendo-He salido de peores-

Se sintió mareado, por un segundo vio el suelo enfrente de su rostro sin en cambio alguien lo detuvo y le paso el brazo por sus hombros para mantenerlo en pie mientras otra persona lo tomaba de igual forma al otro costado, pasando su mano por su cintura y apretándolo, Por el llanto harry supuso que era una chica, cuando alzo la mirada vio el rostro pálido y preocupado de Ron lo cual hiso sentirse alegre, le dio una sonrisa, el cual se la devolvió, volteo su cara y vio a Hermione la cual lloraba sin parar y tenía el cabello totalmente alborotado, dándole ganas a Harry de decirle que estaba bien.

-Harry, has estado genial-dijo Ron su voz se oía quebrada y ronca.-Eres el mejor volando-

Sintió alegría pero no pudo decir nada un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió a lo cual simplemente asintió.

-Por favor todos, tenemos que deliberar un momento lo acontecido aquí es demasiado para decidir de un solo golpe-dijo Dumbledore mientras alejaba a todos dejando a Harry, Hermione y Ron solos.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien harry, de verdad que no sabría que hacer sin ti-dijo Hermione con una voz entre preocupada y dulce.

-Estoy bien, solo algo adolorido-dijo Harry tratando de calmarla.

-¡Una pierna rota, sin contar todas tus heridas!, ¿qué pensabas al lanzarte así al puente?-dijo Hermione casi gritando, a lo cual Harry sonrió.

-Sobrevivir-contesto Harry algo apenado.

-Sera mejor que lo sentemos Hermione-dijo Ron al otro lado de Harry.

-¿Creía que me odiabas?-dijo Harry sin pensar, volteando a ver a Ron.

-No...nunca te he odiado harry-dijo Ron mientras sus ojos veían el suelo.-simplemente...-

Fue interrumpido por madame Pomfrey que llegaba con una camilla y un montón de frascos flotando detrás de ella.

-Por dios señor Potter, ¿cuándo será el año que no tenga que cuidarlo en mi enfermería?-dijo madame Pomfrey enojada mientras intentaba acomodar la camilla de mejor forma.

-Lo siento, pero me alegra que sea usted que me atienda-dijo Harry tratando de evitar el regaño de la enfermera.-No dejaría mi salud en manos de nadie más-

-Pues no te alegrara tomar esto Potter, así como tampoco esperes salir pronto de mi enfermería una vez entrando a ella-dijo madame Pomfrey con rubor en sus mejillas.

Hermione y Ron, ayudaron a colocarlo sentándolo en la camilla, al principio intentaron acostarlo pero simplemente se quejaba por el dolor de la espalda, mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano fuertemente, lo ayudo a tomar todo lo que le dio madame Pomfrey aunque amargo y muy raro sabores tenían cada uno, los tomo sin rechistar.

-¿Dónde quedaron los remedios con chocolate?-pregunto Ron viendo la cara de Harry.

-Hooo esos dulces remedios se acabaron cuando el señor Potter, se fracturo la pierna-dijo nuevamente enojada madame Pomfrey, a lo cual Ron no volvió a hablar en todo el resto de la curación, la cual duro más de lo deseado.

Hermione solo observaba a Harry como si de un momento a otro se desmayaría o perdería la conciencia, pero solo apretaba su mano con fuerza para darle ánimos a ella y el mismo.

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora-dijo madame Pomfrey-ahora iré a comunicarle su estado al profesor Dumbledore, nada de levantarse y señorita Granger le recomiendo que mantenga al señor Potter lo más calmado posible-

-Si-dijo Hermione sin voltearla a ver.

Una vez que se retiró madame Pomfrey, Harry observo a su amigo y a la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose nuevamente el de antes.

-De verdad ¿tengo tan mala pinta?-pregunto Harry, mientras trataba de romper el hielo que se formaba entre los tres.

-Ahora sí creo que te quieren matar Harry-dijo Ron con un tono de voz casi de vergüenza.

-Lo has comprendido, ¿eh?-contesto Harry algo frio-¿te ha costado trabajo darte cuenta?-

Hermione que estaba entre ellos, aun preocupada paso su vista a Ron y luego a Harry. Ron abrió la boca pero no salía ningún sonido de ella, a lo cual Harry sonrió.

-Está bien-dijo, antes de que Ron hablara-Olvídalo.-

-No-dijo Ron firmemente-yo no devi... yo fui un...-

-¡Olvídalo, hombre!-dijo Harry mientras levantaba el brazo y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ron-Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí-

Ron sonrió nerviosamente, y se sonrieron mutuamente, seguido de Hermione rompiendo a llorar.

-Lo siento Harry, por mis tontos celos, por ser tan cabezota-dijo Ron mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.- Yo te tenia tantos celos por ser famoso, rico por tener todo lo que yo jamás tendré. Creí que deseabas mas fama, tener la gloria eterna. No pensaba claramente ya que yo tenía dudas sobre mí-

-Ron por amor a Merlín, todo eso lo cambiaría por tu amistad y lo savias. Yo cambiaria lo del banco, la fama estar en este torneo por ustedes dos.-dijo Harry viéndolo mientras empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.-Si sentiste celos y dudas fue porque no creías en mi-

-Creía en ti, savia que no eras así. Pero en el momento me enoje no supe controlar mi temperamento y si pierdo tu amistad será lo peor que pudo haberme pasado aun así lo aceptare. Lo siento de verdad-dijo Ron sin verlo mientras apretaba los puños dejando los nudillos blancos.

Harry suspiro y pensó recostando la cabeza contra la camilla, hasta que sonrió lentamente.

-Yo también lo siento Ron, pero hay que olvidarlo eres mi hermano y los hermanos se pelean de vez en cuando, pero siempre se perdonan-dijo Harry mientras le apretaba el hombro a Ron el cual empezaba a llorar, y con su otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas de Hermione.-O eso me han dicho, quisiera saber si es verdad-

-Son tan tontos los dos-dijo Hermione, mientras daba una patada al suelo, pero antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo los tomo y los abrazos a ambos, mientras Harry sentía de nuevo felicidad por estar con ellos sacando el llanto que tanto había aguantado en aquel momento.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Harry-dijo la voz Diggory sacando a los tres de ese momento que disfrutaban, Harry lo miro tenía una enorme cosa naranjada en su oreja, mientras le tendía la mano, -tus últimas palabras me dieron valor ¿sabes?-

-A mi también 'hagi', creía que no lo lograría hasta que me diste esa despedida-dijo Fleur que venía detrás de ella parecía estar mejor aunque pálida y con la ropa algo quemada, lo que sorprendió a harry fue que se sonrojara un poco.

Enseguida Krum se acercó mientras veía la mano de Harry que sostenía a Hermione y poniendo cara de enojo, lo cual no le pareció pero aparto a un lado su sentimiento.

-Bueno a decir verdad, fui un tonto al hacer enojar a Kagura, casi me mata varias veces-dijo Harry casi molesto por como veía Krum a Hermione.

-¿Quién?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dejando claro a Harry que lo sucedido en la arena era igual que la primera vez que hablo parsel, nadie había entendido ni una sola palabra con la dragona.

-El colacuerno quiero decir se llama Kagura-dijo Harry esperando que no preguntaran más, enseguida todos abrieron la boca.

-Silencio-sonó la voz de Dumbledore por todo el estadio.

-harry-dijo Ron muy contento-Están a punto de dar tus calificaciones.-

Harry observo rumbo a la pantalla en él se veían cuatro estandartes cada una con el nombre de los campeones, y cada uno tenía un número Fleur decía 42, la de Cedricc que era la siguiente decía 41, la de Krum 43 y la de Harry tenía un 0.

-Cada uno da una puntación sobre diez-le explico Ron.

Entornado los ojos, Harry vio a madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levanto la varita, de la que salió una cinta larga y plateada, la cual formo un 8.

-Supongo que te bajo por tus heridas-dijo Ron mientras aplaudida.

-Es injusto, Harry hubiera salido ileso si no fuera porque fueron cuatro dragones-dijo Hermione realmente enojada, a lo cual apretó su mano.

A continuación el señor Crouch, proyecto un nueve en el aire.

-¡qué bien!-grito Ron, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la espalda, sacándole un pequeño quejido a harry-perdón-

-Supongo-dijo Hermione frunciendo los labios.

Dumbledore proyecto un nueve y la multitud vitoreo fuerte, la primera vez desde que Harry había entrado a ese campo.

Ludo Bagman sonrió a la pantalla y proyecto un diez.

-¿un diez?-pregunto harry extrañado-¿y las heridas?, ¿porque me pone un diez?-

-¡harry as enfrentado a cuatro dragones algo que muy pocos magos aria incluso aquellos bien entrenados, sin mencionar que saliste victorioso de ellos-dijo Hermione acercándose a su mejilla y dándole un beso, lo cual sintió la mejor recompensa del mundo aunque hubiera preferido un beso de verdad.

-Bueno casi-dijo Ron mirando a su amigo y guiñándole un ojo.-Además eres al único que conozco que le molesta un diez después de tanto esfuerzo-

Era el turno de Karkarov, que levanto la varita y proyecto un 4, todos en el estadio empezaron a abuchear a aventarle cosas así como también varios insultos.

-¿qué?-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿un cuatro?, ¡Cerdo partidista y piojoso, a Krum le diste un diez!-dijo ron gritando y levantando su puño hacia Karkarov.

-Es injusto, ha sido el mejor incluso por encima de Krum además el destrozo el nido de la dragona-dijo Hermione sin percatar como los veía Krum a lado de ellos.

-No importa-dijo Harry entre todo el ruido, haciendo que sus amigos lo vieran impresionados-La compañía de ustedes es mejor que mil puntos de esta tontería-

-Harry estas al último, tienes 40 puntos-dijo Charlie acercándose corriendo a ellos- le he enviado una nota a mamá para que sepa que estas bien, quería ver los acontecimientos pero aún no tenemos algo para verlo así que me ha pedido que te echemos un ojo. Gracias a Merlín que no lo vio se hubiera puesto histérica-

-¿Cómo están los dragonas?-pregunto Harry dejando de lado el comentario de Charlie.

-Bien harry, muy bien, de echo jamás las había visto tan relajadas y cooperadoras ¿qué has hecho harry?-dijo Charlie revolviéndole el cabello.

-Nada, solo he hablado con ellas-dijo Harry asegurándose que Krum, Fleur y Cedricc no oyeran, se encontraban ocupados discutiendo con el público que abucheaba a los del jurado.

-Bueno Harry después me contaras, me han dicho que te esperan adentro para hablar bien-dijo Charlie mientras empezaba a retirarse-por cierto estuviste estupendo mejor que muchos de mis compañeros en su primer día-

Segundo después se había perdido detrás de la reja de los cuidadores de dragones.

-Y como se supone que iré haya adentro así-dijo Harry mirando su pierna que ya no le dolía pero suponía que le dolería en cuanto llegara enfermería por la cura de madame Pomfrey.

-Te ayudamos 'hagi'-dijo Fleur acercándose a ellos-Nos han dado el mismo mensaje-

Harry miro a Hermione parecía casi totalmente enojada pero después de un segundo era claro que no diría nada.

-Creo que será mejor que me ayuden Hermione y Ron-dijo mientras Ron tomaba la camilla y empezaba a caminar seguido de Cedricc y Krum.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione lanzo un hechizo que el hiso expandirse y tener el suficiente espacio para que harry pasara.

-Gracias mione-dijo harry viendo como Hermione le sonreía. Krum los miraba enojado pero tenía razón en algo ella era fuerte y sobretodo lista, ella podría superar todo con su fuerzas, había sido un idiota.

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, se acomodaron en lo sillones, excepto Hermione y Ron que seguían a lado de su camilla

-Si pudieran darnos un poco de...-empezó el señor Crouch pero Harry lo cayo.

-Ellos pueden escuchar lo que sea que tengan que decirme son de mi entera confianza, así como quizá ellos me den el mensaje bien ya que si recuerda… Tengo un gran golpe en mi cabeza-dijo Harry tratando de que ellos estuvieran aun con él.

-Muy bien-dijo Ludo Bagman, que parecía extasiado de felicidad como si él hubiera enfrentado a los dragones-Si así lo deseas harry, solo son unas palabras. Tienen un buen periodo de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, la cual tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto tendrá algo nuevo en lo que pensar!, en el huevo-

Todos Sacaron su huevo aunque a decir verdad no lo había pedido Bagman. El de harry descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-Si...tendrán que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo este les ayudara a la segunda prueba sin él no tendrán la suficiente preparación para la esta ¿Esta claro?-dijo Bagman finalizando la explicación.

-Y ¿el mini dragón?-dijo Harry ilusionado de que aquella creatura lo dejaran con él, pero solo consiguió el mismo efecto que cuando lo pidió, incluso Hermione y Ron lo vieron algo confundidos.

-A si la petición de Harry-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como siempre-Si harry te dejaremos quedarte con él, solo no lo dejes en la lechuceria ni suelto por el castillo-

Harry pensó un momento y volvió a hablar.

-¿Que aran a los otros tres?, si Fleur, Cedricc y Krum no lo quieren ¿me los puedo quedar?-dijo Harry firme convencido de que sería una buena forma de empezar con lo prometido con Kagura.

Todos los de jurado se vieron entre sí.

-Si los otros campeones no los quieren, claro que si harry-dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.

-Por mi quédatelo Harry, después de hoy no querré ver un dragón en años-dijo Cedricc sorprendido.

-'pog' mi también-dijo Fleur sonriente.

-Esas creaturas no me interesan-dijo Krum entre un gruñido y enojo.

-Gracias, les prometo cuidarlos como se debe-dijo Harry, mientras Ludo tomaba la bolsa roja y se la pasaba a Hermione.

Hermione lo vio-¿seguro harry?-dijo un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, te lo explicare más tarde-dijo Harry mientras tomaba la bolsita y la abría salieron las cuatro diminutas figuras volando y giraron alrededor de él.

-Hola, soy harry Potter y ahora los cuidare-dijo con la voz que escucho anteriormente

-Ya lo sabemos tenemos memoria de todo lo que hacen nuestro dragón mayor, así que tenemos una idea-dijo la colacuerno en miniatura, la voz era mucho más linda que la de Kagura.

-Bien entonces todas, por favor tomen asiento en la camilla y nos iremos al castillo ahí les daré un lugar donde quedarse, comer y jugar-dijo harry firme.

Las cuatro miniaturas se posaron sobre los pies de Harry y se acurrucaron como si protegieran un nido, vio la cara de sorpresa de todos en el salón incluso de sus amigos lo cual le saco una risotada.

-Eso es todo, creo que madame Pomfrey se enojara si no llego a la enfermería pronto-dijo Harry tratando de acabar con eso de una vez por todas, a lo cual todos asintieron.

Harry salió de la misma forma que había entrado, Hermione lanzando el hechizo y luego tomando rumbo al castillo, contándole a sus amigos lo que le habían dicho las dragonas y diciéndole el nombre de cada una asiendo que las cabezas de sus mini dragonas se alzaran cada vez que pronunciaba sus nombres.

-Así que ahora eres su rey-dijo Ron rascándose la barbilla.

-No simplemente tengo otra promesa que cumplir-dijo harry un poco apenado.

-Es genial Harry, ahora no creo que nadie pueda derrotarte, incluso qui...vo...vol. Voldemort-dijo Ron entre nervios.

Harry se sorprendió mucho siempre a pesar de que él y Hermione le decían Voldemort, le decía quien tu sabes.

-¿qué sorpresa Ron, al fin te atreves a decir su nombre?-dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Bueno es que tienen razón, temerle al nombre es muy tonto, además ahora tenemos a Harry el mago de luz más poderoso de esta época-dijo Ron dando un saltito y alzando las manos.

Lo cual le saco unas carcajadas a harry lo cual le provocó un pequeño dolor en las costillas.

Así continuaron todo su camino hasta el castillo, riendo y conversando de lo que habían hecho ese mes. Mientras miles de alumnos sonaban a las distancia.

-así harry-dijo Hermione pareciendo que recordaba algo-toma-

Enseguida vio su saeta de fuego, estaba algo quemada de las ramitas, tenía varios golpes en todo el palo y le faltaba una parte de la punta, también tenía abollada la unión de las ramitas, el solo la miro tomo su varita y la apunto.

-reparo-dijo Harry mientras esta se recomponía dejándola mejor pero aun tenía ciertos detalles que ni con su kit de cuidado de escoba se arreglarían tan fácil.

-Bueno al parecer ya no casitas mi ayuda con tus lentes Harry-dijo Hermione entre sorpresa y alegría.

-A decir verdad es el único hechizo que no me sale bien, los dejo totalmente mal-mintió Harry tratando de apenarse, se quitó los lentes y se los paso-podrías por favor-

Hermione sonrió mucho, saco la varita y apunto los lentes-oculus reparo-dijo firmemente mientras los lentes se reparaban, para después sacar el collar con Griffin y Revé, el cual se los coloco sobre el traje.

{Bien hecho muchacho, no esperaba nada menos de mi pupilo número uno. Tampoco significa haya tenido otros además de ti} dijo Griffin riéndose y sobresaltando a Harry.

{Has estado estupendo, lo vimos todo gracias a tu amiga} dijo Revé con voz emocionada

{A sido gracias a sus clases y a la forma en que me han ayudado, además presiento que el maestro ha tenido algo que ver con lo del habla draconian} dijo Harry con voz agradecida.

{Solo te di el don que te pertenecerá algún día, aunque si tú no fueras apto de seguro hubieras terminado con la garganta destrozada.}

{Aun así gracias, después me contaran lo de Pendragon por favor} dijo Harry pero una voz irritante lo saco de la conversación.

-Enhorabuena harry-dijo Rita setter ese día llevaba una túnica color amarillo llamativamente horroroso como siempre-me pregunto si puedes concederme unas palabras-

-Le daré una palabra-dijo Harry de malas por su presencia-¡Adiós!

Y continúo el camino ayudado por Hermione y Ron.


	16. Capitulo 16- Invitacion

**Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling**

Un capítulo más corto de lo normal, la verdad no tenía mucha idea de cómo iría todo pero decidí que fuera tranquilo algo más normal aunque puede que contenga varios puntos clave.

Capítulo 16.- Invitacion

Al llegar a la enfermería madame Pomfrey fue la primera en felicitarlo por sus habilidades sobre curación, así como también lo ayudo a acomodarse en la cama más cercana a la puerta, le paso la poción para curar la pierna, Harry la tomo pero apenas toco su lengua la escupió ya que esta estaba caliente y extremadamente amarga entumeciéndole la lengua.

-Ya te se lo he dicho señor Potter, no espere jugo de uva-dijo madame Pomfrey algo enojada.

-¡No creí que estuviera caliente!-dijo Harry entre irritado y avergonzado.

-Espero que no quiera salir hoy, por lo menos estará aquí hasta que su desnutrición mejore-Dijo madame Pomfrey bastante energética y sonrió un poco para después retirándose a su oficina, dejando solo a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-Creo que no regresare a la sala de menesteres por un tiempo- dijo Harry tomándose el resto de la botella, no por su propia voluntad más bien por la forma en que lo veía Hermione, lanzándole varias miradas a la botella y luego a el.

-a la sala de los ¿Qué?-dijo Ron sorprendido.

Harry le explico a ambos lo que había hecho mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse para después que sus maestros le indicara donde estaba la sala. Continuo con sus prácticas y finalizo en como conseguido el veneno de acromantula evitando el tema de que los había visto en su visita a Hogsmeade con Viktor Krum, entre algunos regaños de Hermione y la mirada avergonzada de Ron termino de contar toda su historia.

-Entonces ¿ya tienes todos los ingredientes?-dijo Ron asombrado.

-Si-dijo Harry contento de que todo regresara un poco a la normalidad.

-Harry de echo aún tenemos un problema con respecto a eso-dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado el tomando la mano de ella, se sorprendió pero respondió sosteniéndola firme y sin titubeos.

-Veras copie las hojas de indicaciones de Priscob, solo por seguridad para que no se perdieran o algo, así que las he leído una centenar de veces, al parecer para acabar con un horrocrux que tiene dos almas se necesita la sangre de aquel que se debe quedar y la sangre de aquel que se tiene que ir-dijo Hermione pareciendo verdaderamente preocupada apretando más la mano de Harry el cual respondió de la misma forma.

Harry miro a Hermione sorprendido, a pesar de haber terminado con ella lo seguía ayudando a pesar de todo. Había sido un idiota total pero pronto el aria que todo regresara a la normalidad.

-así que necesitaremos la sangre de Voldemort-dijo Ron sorprendido y asustado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Harry simplemente sonrió y se recostó nuevamente. Ante la mirada de asombro de sus dos amigos suspiro.

-Entonces la conseguiremos, si pude enfrentarme a un montón de acromantulas solo, así como a cuatro dragonas, seguro consigo unas gotas de el-dijo Harry imaginando que con la compañía de su amigos podría avanzar más en su entrenamiento. E iniciar un nuevo paso en contra de lord Voldemort

-Por cierto y el veneno de la acromantula ¿está en la sala de los menesteres?-dijo Ron tratando de cambiar el tema.

A Harry se le abrieron mucho los ojos a pesar de haberla conseguido aun seguían en el bosque prohibido esperando a ser convocadas, se preguntó si había echo bien en esperar hasta ese momento. Tomo la varita y convoco los frascos, mientras más la espera más nervioso se ponía, si tenía que volver con Aragog no le iría tan bien, es mas no creía ni llegar a la mitad del bosque prohibido.

Pero su temor se disipo cuando los frascos se alinearon en la cama de Harry, sacando unas risas nerviosas a Ron más una cara de asombro de Hermione.

-A sí que aquí están. Snape casi se vuelve loco preguntándose donde estaban sus frascos para veneno, ha estado paranoico todo este tiempo dice que hay alguien robándole-dijo Ron que aún estaba riéndose.

-¿has tomado más cosas del armario de Snape, Harry?-pregunto Hermione mientras sacaba el collar con el guardapelo de corazón regalado por él y además junto a este había un monedero, Harry sonrió ante el descubrimiento, ella tomo los frascos y los introdujo en un apartado del monedero.

-No, es lo único-dijo Harry preguntándose quien le robaría al profesor.

Pasaron la siguientes horas riéndose como siempre y contándoles que si lo querían visitar en la sala una vez saliera de la enfermería eran bienvenidos, seguido de las quejas de Ron y Hermione que regresara a la sala común de Gryffindor pero tenía que seguir entrenando y jamás lo lograría entre las multitud de personas que entraban y salieran de la sala común, también llamo a Dobby el cual salto a la cama provocando que las dragonas volaran alrededor arrojándole fuego, quemando un poco las abanas y el pelo de Harry. Después de unos minutos de desconcierto, Harry calmo a las dragonas y las envió junto con Dobby a la sala de menesteres, dándole a su elfo un par de indicaciones de donde ponerlas y como alimentarlas siendo guiado por ellas.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey decidió que las horas de visita se habían terminado envió a Hermione y Ron a su sala común de Gryffindor, se despidieron alegremente ron estrechándole una vez más mientras que Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla en ese segundo deseo que se quedara con él, pero simplemente le sonrió y la miro salir por la entrada de la enfermería.

Harry esa noche durmió como ninguna en ese mes, pero un gruñido lo despertó tomo su varita y sus lentes, al ver que era casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Harry mirando al perro enorme y negro que movía la cola a los pies de su cama, inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar hechizos de protección y silenciadores para que nadie lo escuchara y viera a Sirius.

\- Lo siento mi cachorro, pero al ver tu carta me preocupe mucho salí directo al castillo, llegue ayer por la tarde te he estado buscando sin encontrarte-dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su forma humana y se sentaba en la cama de Harry, este ya no estaba tan demacrado ni tenía el pelo tan mal así como sus ojos se mostraba mucho mejor que cuando lo vio partir con Buckbeack.

-Sí, veras han pasado muchas cosas, pero ya está todo bien-dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino.

-Te creo, he visto tu contienda con los dragones, ha sido mejor de lo que creía mi cachorro, de verdad vuelas como una verdadera ave... mucho mejor que tu padre, estaría orgulloso de su hijo-dijo sirias con una sonrisa, sacándole una a Harry también.

-Gracias...pero ahora debes irte, tus tramites aun no están completos y tardaran más tiempo, debes ocultarte y esperar-dijo Harry mientras trataba de verse molesto pero al parecer con poco tino ya que Sirius sonreía con ganas.

-Me quedare por un tiempo, tal vez en la casa de los sustos, así puedo estar cerca de ti y ayudarte a entrenar cachorro-dijo Sirius totalmente serio.

Harry suspiro pesadamente, sabía que no lo convencería de otra cosa, pero si se iba a quedar por lo menos lo tendría bien resguardado y con ayuda de sus elfos domésticos. Así que paso la siguiente media hora explicándole sus descubrimientos así como que las pruebas eran los testamentos de sus padres también lo de los anillos incluso le mostro a Griffin y Revé que mentalmente se presentaron ante su padrino, también todo lo acontecido desde su llegada al castillo, lo cual a Sirius le abrió mucho la boca al enterarse que ya no era alumno de Hogwarts.

-Harry, es increíble que tus padres hayan previsto todo, incluso yo no lo sabía jamás se me ocurrió que tuvieran tan grandes aventuras e ideas, supongo que lo ocultaron para evitar que Voldemort se enterara fueron increíbles Harry-dijo Sirius algo pensativo.

-Si…pero pasare un tiempo aquí en la enfermería sería mejor que vayas a la sala de los menesteres y descanses. Toma esta nota y dásela a Dobby, él te atenderá y de seguro la sala pondrá una habitación para ti, estaré ahí en cuanto me den de alta-dijo Harry pasándole una nota a su padrino en la cual había puesto una sola línea.

"Dobby atiende y cuida de mi padrino, por favor"

Enseguida su padrino lo abrazo y unos segundos después su forma de perro salió de la enfermería rumbo al séptimo piso, el esperaba que Dobby no lo atacara antes de que Sirius le pasara la nota, pero simplemente espero a que algo pasara ya sea la apareció del elfo o algo que le indicara algo malo al final pareció todo ir bien así que simplemente cerro lo ojos, termino ese día tan pesado, aterrador y tan maravilloso a su fin.

Al siguiente día Harry abrió los ojos pero se sorprendió al ver al profesor Dumbledore sentado a su lado, mientras lo veía. Un repentino brote de desconcierto y pesadez apareció pero tan pronto se dio cuenta que sentía de esfumo.

-Buenos días Harry-dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriéndole y pasándole sus lentes-Espero hayas tenido una noche de descanso maravillosa-

Harry tomo sus lentes y se los puso, sintió su pierna mucho mejor ya la movía y el dolor era mínimo, seguramente podría levantarse y andar como si nada pero madame Pomfrey se enojaría, algo que en su buen juicio jamás aria ya que le armaría una buena reprimenda..

-Si señor muchas gracias-dijo Harry, sentándose para escuchar al profesor.

-Veras mi querido Harry, ayer si hubiera sido por mi te hubiera dado el primer puesto, pero Karkarov y madame Máxime les importo más tus heridas así como el tiempo que te costó conseguir el huevo. Obviamente pasaron por alto que pelearas con cuatro dragones, así que al final los terminaste domando-dijo el profesor mientras llenaba un vaso con agua y se lo pasaba a Harry, lo tomo y lo bebió ya que su garganta aún tenía el sabor a la pasión de madame Pomfrey.

-No importa profesor, a decir verdad salí muy herido así como también termine haciendo un caos en estadio.-dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba nuevamente.

-Si supuse que no tendrías problema alguno sobre la puntuación, aun así debo informarte que después de esto casi todos los de la torre de Gryffindor, me han pedido que te convenza de regresar a los dormitorios y no te diré como se ha puesto la profesora Mcgonagall porque tú estés fuera de ella. Espero que no tengas problema con ello-dijo Dumbledore mientras leía la etiqueta de la pasión de madame Pomfrey asiendo cara de asco, algo que le pareció chistoso a Harry.

-Lo siento profesor pero he tomado una decisión, aún tengo que seguir por mi cuenta en el transcurso de este año y si le pido que el siguiente me acepte y me reinstaure como alumno-dijo Harry poniendo su voz firme ya que esa era la mejor opción que tenía contra Dumbledore.

-Claro Harry, por supuesto, aun así tengo que preguntar ¿qué paso con los dragones? -dijo el profesor dejando la pasión, contándose firmemente y mirando a Harry.

-No puedo-contesto Harry firmemente ya que savia que si explicaba una sola cosa de lo sucedido tenia explicar de Griffin y Revé.

-Bien Harry, aun así recuerda el objetivo principal que tenemos en frente-dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con más ansias.

-Buscar los horrocruxes, las reliquias de la muerte, destruir a Voldemort-dijo Harry sin vacilación, recordando el largo camino que le quedaba por delante.-Es en lo único que me concentro-

-Debo informarte que estoy aún buscando todo con respecto a Riddle, en cuanto tenga un indicio te lo diré Harry-dijo el profesor mientras se paraba-Bueno me voy, tienes visita, seguramente desearas un rato a solas-guiñándole un ojo.

Se encamino a la puerta y cuando llego Hermione daba la vuelta saltando ante la sorpresa por encontrarse de frente al director.

-Buenos días profesor, vengo a…-dijo Hermione pero el profesor le sonrió y le dio el paso.

-ver a Harry, lo sé, trata de no agitarlo mucho-dijo el profesor pasaba su mirada de Harry a Hermione y sonriéndoles.

Hermione se mostró avergonzada, pero asintió, acto seguido el profesor desapareció por la puerta y ella corrió a la cama de él, lanzándose a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?-dijo sonriéndole y sentándose a un lado de él, pero parecía algo rara como si algo le preocupara.

-Mejor que nunca contigo a mi lado-dijo Harry mientras tomaba su mano, la cual estaba algo fría.

-he ido a dejar el huevo en la mañana a la sala de los menesteres y...-empezó la castaña algo preocupada y asustada pero Harry entendió enseguida.

-Encontraste a Sirius, si lo sé ayer estuvo aquí en la noche, lo mande con Dobby a la sala de los menesteres-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba una mejilla lentamente.

-Pero no crees que será mejor fuera del castillo-dijo Hermione entre susurro y grito, lo cual Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Si tiene algún problema puedo enviarlo lejos con Dobby, así por lo menos tendré algo de control sobre eso y si se requiere su presencia en el ministerio o algo parecido, podre discutirlo más abiertamente con Sirius-dijo Harry sonriéndole, no podía concebir tanta felicidad, parecía que a pesar de todo, algo estaba saliendo bien.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro y se puso a pensar.

-bien Harry, tiñes razón, es mejor que este resguardado en el castillo que afuera donde lo pueden atrapar-dijo Hermione mientras quitaba un mechón de los ojos de Harry y le acariciaba el cabello lentamente-Me gusta que tomes las cosas más enserio últimamente-

-Con tu vida en peligro te tomas el mas mínimo detalle a consideración además aprendí de la mejor-dijo Harry besando su mano mientras ella seguía acariciando su cabello.

-¿cómo es que te crece tan rápido el pelo?-Pregunto Hermione sonriendo

-Ni yo lo sé-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombro, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más casi al punto en que sus alientos se combinaban, Harry lo deseaba más que nada lo enloquecía en pensar no volver a besas a Hermione pero antes de que sus labio se encontraran, entraron Neville y luna. No quería separarse pero Hermione sonrió un poco y se apoyó sobre su pecho para separarse y dejarlo con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, sin en cambio sonrió a Neville que se acercaba con una cajita de grageas de todos los sabores y haciendo cara de asco.

-Puagg.- dijo Neville al llegar al otro lado de la cama y mirándolo con ojos llorosos-Eso me pasa por pensar que me tocaría algo bueno, era col-

-Te fue mejor que a mí en mi primer año, tome uno con sabor a huevos podridos-dijo Harry sonriéndole y tomando la cajita que se la pasaba-No creo encontrar algo peor-

-Existe el sabor a materia fecal-dijo luna poniéndose algo pálida mientras miraba la caja con terror, Harry, Neville y Hermione se empezaron a reír mientras ella simplemente se llevaba las manos a la cara y parecía algo apenada.

-Veo que te sientes mejor ¿no?-dijo Neville cuando se pararon de reír.

-Estoy súper, solo me falta una buena cerveza de mantequilla y tal vez una hamburguesa-dijo Harry sintiendo gruñir su estómago.

-Confórmese un par de huevos y tostadas-dijo madame Pomfrey entrando y dejando un par de frascos nuevos en la mesita de Harry además del desayuno.-Y no quiero ver que deje ni una migaja-

-Genial-dijo Harry mirando algo decepcionado al ver el mismo frasco que el día anterior el sabor amargo que tenía en la garganta se quedaría con él un par de días.

-Señorita Granger, está el señor Potter en sus manos si no lo toma y come todo la autorizo a hacerlo a la fuerza-dijo madame Pomfrey desapareciendo nuevamente por la puerta.

Neville, luna y Harry miraron a Hermione la cual sonrió un poco maliciosa mientras ella tomaba el frasco de la horrible pasión.

-Mione yo…-dijo Harry pero antes de saberlo ella había destapado la botella y se la acercaba-Por amor a merlín no, esa cosa sabe horrible.

-Ha recuerdo el sabor aun-dijo Neville mirando a la botellita y apartándose-La tome cuando me fracture el talón y la muñeca en la primera lección de vuelo. Es horrible-

-No lo puede ser tanto-dijo luna acercándose y la olio, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miro con pena a Harry.-Lo siento creo que me equivoco-

Hermione se acercó a Harry hasta quedar cerca de su oído y susurro.

-Si no te la tomas todas, me iré y no vendré a visitarte en todo el tiempo que estés en la enfermería. –dijo Hermione lentamente su voz electrificaba a Harry pero las palabras le dieron temor.

Tomo la botella y suspiro, el deseaba estar aún más con Hermione y si era la poción o la presencia de quien más amaba él ni se inmutaría en preguntarse qué era lo mejor. Inclino la botella sintiendo el sabor amargo y caliente quemándole la garganta y pasando a través de su lengua dejando todo el sabor en su boca. Después de unos segundos dejo la botella vacía y el dejo rápidamente sacando la lengua y viendo como de ella salía un vaporcito color naranja.

-La única que pude hacer que el gran Harry Potter haga algo así es Hermione-dijo Neville mirando sorprendido como la botella estaba vacía. Y tembló un poco seguramente recordando a la Hermione que lo había petrificado en primer año-¿Con que te amenazo?-

{Yo no me lo hubiera tomado aunque mi vida dependiera de ello} dijo Griffin con voz casi sorprendida-

{Harry es más valiente que tu} contesto Revé bastante orgullosa.

{O demasiado tonto} dijo Griffin con carcajadas.

{Preferiría otras cien botellas de esta porquería si mione se queda a mi lado todo el tiempo}dijo Harry bastante irritado por la poción y las carcajadas.

-Con mi peor temor-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco a Neville-¿No trajeron alguna rana de chocolate?, este sabor no se quitara ni con magia negra-

-No seas absurdo-dijo Hermione sonrió grandemente mientras tomaba su mano, le pasaba los huevos y tostadas-Simplemente deja que el tiempo pase y come que si no también sucederá lo que te dije-

-Ya que-dijo Harry comenzando con las tostadas.

-Me encantaría ver a alguien más intentando darte ordenes-dijo Ron cruzando el umbral-Apuesto a que lo subirías en tu escoba y lo tirarías incluso más alto de lo que estuviste ayer-

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Harry no aria eso-dijo Hermione mostrándose enojada-El si es una persona decente no como tu Waesley-

-Ya Granger-dijo Ron aun pareciendo un poco apenado aun así se acercó a Harry mientras luna se ponía a lado de Neville.-¿Cómo estas Harry?, ¿Hermione te ha hecho hacer algo que no quieras?-

-Estoy bien y la verdad…-dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione-Ya sabes que por ella aria todo.-

Hermione se sonrojo y se mordió el labio por un segundo se vio algo apenada como si hubiera algo que la atormentara. Enseguida Harry noto como Neville sostenía la mano de luna pero al percatarse se soltaron rápidamente ambos con la cara roja.

Casi todo el día, pasaron múltiples alumnos de casi todas las casa, a disculparse por su actitud, Harry se arto tanto que terminó por pedirles en pasar la vos a todos los que se quisieran disculpar con el que "no tenía rencor contra nadie y que simplemente siguieran normales". Su parte favorita del día fue cuando todos sus amigos se reunieron con él, entre disculpas de George y Fred por la actitud de Ron, así como algunos chistes sobre la nariz de Malfoy o incluso pidiéndole a Harry que lo repitiera mientras no tenía nadie que lo castigara.

Incluso tuvo visitas de algunos profesores, de Hagrid que le aseguro que amiji estaba realmente bien y que incluso parecía estar creciendo más de lo normal para ellos, también la profesora Mcgonagall la cual le conto a Harry que la noche anterior había tenido que parar la fiesta que se había echo en la sala común de Gryffindor, según su historia era tal el ruido que incluso se escuchaba dos pisos abajo molestando al profesor Flitwick con todos gritando "Harry Potter, campeón del torneo de los tres magos". Harry solo podía reír ante el enojo de la profesora, la cual al final extendió una invitación a su clase y el acepto agradeciendo que no lo obligara a regresar a la torre. Después de eso casi cada profesor pasaron por la enfermería extendieron una invitación a su clase, aunque por el tono de la profesora Sprout parecía que la profesora Mcgonagall los hubiera incitado o incluso amenazado, agradeció a todos menos Snape que ni por chiste fue a la enfermería y Harry estaba más feliz que así fuera.

Al siguiente día las camas se llenaron rápidamente en la enfermería, muchos intentando los trucos que Harry realizo con la escoba en especial pararse sobre ella y volar, a lo cual tuvo que pedirle perdón a madame Pomfrey por el inmenso trabajo que estaba realizando a lo cual solamente le decía que eran unos tontos por tratarlo de imitar.

El resto de la semana se la paso descansado, incluso comiendo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho ya que ahora de verdad tenía hambre real, lo cual le causó un gran impacto en su cuerpo el cual se empezó a nutrir nuevamente, mostrando la mejoría de su cuerpo por el ejercicio, aunque aún aborrecía la poción que tomaba temprano. Todos los días era visitado por todos sus amigos, pero en especial por Hermione que aparecía muy temprano dándole los buenos días, darle un beso en la mejilla, comer con él y salir rumbo a sus clases regresando a la hora del descanso para contarle como le había ido en clases, después saliendo a las clases en la tarde y nuevamente regresando para platicar con el incluso leyéndole un par de libros de las materias preferidas de Harry.

A principios de diciembre vientos y tormentas de aguanieve azotaban el castillo, fue cuando por fin pudo salir de la enfermería era muy temprano así que salió a la sala de menesteres a ver a Dobby antes de bajar a desayunar con Hermione, Ron Y todos sus amigos como se los prometió en una de sus tantas visitas, al llegar vio muy diferente la sala de menesteres, esta tenía una escalera que subía a un segundo piso el cual tenía un par de habitaciones bien amuebladas con sus camas, su armario y un baño individual en cada una, la de él era la primera y la segunda la ocupaba Sirius que al parecer tenía una buena amistad con Dobby, contándole a Harry que alguna vez tuvo uno que se llamaba Kreacher pero era algo malo con él.

En la planta baja era un espacio de prácticas, pero este tenía algunas modificaciones, tenía todo tipo de aparatos de prácticas, así como un gimnasio, una sala de estar, un comedor y un gran espacio para que las miniaturas de Kagura, Mai, Reí y Circe que volaba felices de verlo se paraban sobre del dando ligeros araños y escupían fuegos. Al observar bien se dio cuenta que incluso había una biblioteca que tenía casi todos los tomos que Harry leyó así como un montón más ya que sin darse cuenta se había hecho fanático de la lectura incluso pensó que a Hermione le agradaría eso, pero lo único que le parecía fuera de lugar era un pedestal en él estaba el huevo de oro que había conseguido.

Paso un rato viendo todo hablando con la Kagura versión mini y las demás para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, también se aseguró de que Sirius estuviera lo mejor posible y le agradeció a Dobby el trato a su padrino y las dragonas.

-Dobby sigue las órdenes del amo, Dobby está contento con servirle al padrino del amo, Dobby siempre creyó en el amo en estar bien-dijo mientras nuevamente se abrazaba a Harry y este le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bien creo que ahora iré a bajo a desayunar con mis amigos, Sirius siento no poder hoy, mañana te lo prometo-dijo Harry mientras se cambiaba de ropa, que era una polera roja, una chaqueta negra que Dobby le había hecho tenía en la espalda del logo que le había creado para la contienda, y unos jeans color negro que tenía una bolsita para la varita, se vio al espejo estaba increíble al parecer Dobby se había dedicado a crear el uniforme de su escuela inventada, ha Harry le parecía un trabajo único y fabuloso.

-no te preocupes cachorro, diviértete con tus amigos, yo aún tengo muchas cosas por leer aquí, mira que tantos años en Hogwarts y nunca descubrir este sitio, me imagino las cosas que pudo tu padre hacer si lo supiera-dijo mientras veía todo el lugar.

-Supongo que muchas más travesuras y aventuras-dijo Harry sonriendo-Aunque creo que Dumbledore hubiera tenido que cambiar un poco las cosas para evitarlo-

Harry bajo viendo como todos los veían, ya no eran miradas de odio o ira, incluso ya no tenían las placas de "Potter apesta" en su lugar simplemente llevaban una placa que decía "apoya a los campeones" supuso que era lo correcto, incluso vio a Draco bajar las escaleras así que se apresuró y salto casi la escalera completa para caer enfrente de él.

-Lo siento Draco tengo prisa, ¿cómo está tu nariz?-dijo Harry mientras le sonreía, a lo cual Draco abrió la boca pero la cerro de inmediato mirándolo con odio a la nada ya que el nuevamente salto un tramo de escalera y siguió bajando a gran velocidad sintiéndose feliz de que encontrarse con su amigos.

Al llegar al gran comedor no los vio a todos solo a Hermione que tenía el pelo alborotado y corrió junto a él.

-Harry, al fin estas fuera de la enfermería-dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -ven vamos a comer-dijo jalándolo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Antes pediré algo al profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano con decisión.

Hermione lo vio algo sorprendida, pero simplemente lo siguió tomados de la mano cruzaron todo el gran comedor muchos mantenían la boca abierta, sin en cambio no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores donde algunos comían y esperaban la campana para salir a clases.

-Buenos días profesor-dijo Harry firmemente

-Buenos días Harry-dijo Dumbledore dejando un par de tostadas en sus platos-¿Que se te ofrece hoy?-

-Quisiera saber ¿puedo poner una mesa para mí y mis amigos?-dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Hermione y a todos a su alrededor.

-Supongo que si Harry-dijo Dumbledore mientras volteaba a ver a Karkarov y madame máxime. Harry suponía que era porque sus escuelas no tenían una mesa especial para sus alumnas- Verdad madame máxime, Karkarov-

Ambos profesores se vieron, luego a Harry y Hermione.

Karkarov miro a Hermione haciendo un gesto de desprecio hacia ella lo cual el no acepto muy bien ya que la pego más a él mirando con algo de enojo hacia el profesor, por un segundo miro como Dumbledore parecía listo a intervenir si el hacía algo como con Malfoy pero teniendo a Hermione de su lado nada podría sacarlo de quicio de nuevo.

-Supongo que si Potter, mientras sea algo chica-dijo Karkarov seguido de un bufido.

-A mí me da igual-dijo madame Máxime tomando otro pastel de calabaza y llevándoselo a la boca.

-bien y muchas gracias-dijo Harry mientras tomaba un par de tenedores, cucharas, una servilletas, y una copa.

El profesor Albus apenas iba a mover la varita, cuando Harry lanzo los cubiertos al aire, los transformo en un ocho sillas, mientras las hacia flotar aventó la copa esta se convirtió en una mesa cuadrada y por último la servilleta la cual se trasformó en un mantel muy limpio, los floto dejándolo cerca de la mesa de los profesores donde todos lo podían ver, y las acomodo dos sillas de cada lado en un segundo. Los aplausos por parte de la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Flitwick resonaron en todo el gran comedor, seguido de varios alumnos además del profesor Dumbledore y Hermione está sonriendo como nunca, Harry solo se inclinó ante ellos agradeciendo el gesto.

-Harry de verdad as practicado trasformaciones, es genial si regresas a clases seguro sacas un Excede las expectativas -dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, mientras se veía muy alegre.

-A decir verdad he tenido una maestra excelente-dijo Harry feliz mente a la profesora.

{Claro que has tenido una maestra excelente} dijo Griffin en su cabeza pareciendo complacido con Harry.

{Lo está diciendo por su antigua profesora, la está alagando Griffin} dijo Revé alegre.

{También es para usted maestra} dijo Harry a revé, la cual no dijo nada pero Harry sintió su sonrojo o algo por el estilo.

-bien me retiro a mi mesa-dijo Harry, tomando nuevamente a Hermione dirigiéndose a su mesa, después de unos segundos estas se llenó de platos de desayuno.

Cuando llego Ron fue llamado por Harry, el cual siguió llamando a sus amigos invitándolos a desayunar con él y enseguida aceptaban, incluso invito a Cedricc, Fleur y Krum aunque más por cortesía que por gusto propio. A Cedricc le pareció buena idea, en cuanto Fleur se sonrojo provocando que Hermione se enojara pero no dijo nada y ella sentó de inmediato a lado de Ron el cual termino embobado y Krum simplemente gruño pero igual tomo asiento viendo a Hermione, pero como eran muchos cambio la forma de la meza a pentagonal y la expandió lo suficiente para que nadie estuviera incomodo, al final Harry y Hermione tenían un lado de la mesa, luna y Neville, Fred y George, Ron y Fleur, Cedricc y Krum.

Pasaron el desayuno muy agradable algo que hiso que Harry se sintiera mucho mejor de lo que le daba el corazón, incluso Krum parecía divertirse de vez en cuando miraba a Hermione la cual evitaba a toda costa verlo y cuando lo hacia ella tomaba instintivamente la mano de Harry. Cuando sonó la campana Harry le pregunto a Griffin y Revé si podía ir a cada clase con sus amigos aunque fuera un solo día ya que quería sentirse como antes, aceptaron pero diciéndole que al siguiente día se pondrían con el entrenamiento, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior y Harry acepto.

Al llegar a cuidado de creaturas mágicas, Hagrid se alegró mucho incluso abrazo a Harry delante de todos, mientras los Escregutos de los demás apenas estaban por el medio metro y quedaban pocos, el de Harry ya rondaba casi los 3 metros y medio, el de Hermione tenía casi 2 metros, todos se sorprendieron cuando abrazo a su escreguto al parecer si no era Hagrid o Hermione a los demás los atacaba sin ninguna advertencia. Paso el resto de la clase convenciendo a Hagrid de que los Escregutos no invernaban que ellos soportaban los fríos y que se calentaban con la cola de fuego que tenían, aunque a todos les pareció una tontería, pero Harry simplemente sentía que era lo que su escreguto quería. Aun así Hagrid intentaba ponerle grandes mantas cobre sus corazas.

Al final Harry y Hermione tuvieron que amarrar a todos el solo ya que ninguno se animó en hacerlo por el tamaño y el medio que tenía, incluso Ron ayudo un poco pero al ver explotar a amiji, este se desmayó por el susto, causando la risa de Harry aunque todos parecían estar en el mismo canal que Ron, ya que se atrincheraron en la casa de Hagrid.

-Bien esto parece divertido-dijo la voz más horrible del mundo.

Rita Skeeter estaba apoyada en la cabaña de Hagrid contemplando la escena, ese día llevaba una gruesa capa de color fucsia con el cuyo purpura, aunque el vestido era lindo a Harry le parecía horrible con Rita dentro.

-¿quién es el que imparte la clase hoy?-dijo Rita mientras la pluma salía volando de su bolso.

-Yo-dijo Harry firmemente, caminando hacia ella.

Rita lo miro nuevamente con terror pero trato de relajar el rostro y sonrió falsamente.

-¿Crees que eres apto para dar esta clase?-dijo Rita intentando sonar lo mas tranquila posible, en su tono de voz Harry noto las ansias de hacerlo quedar mal.

-Si-dijo Harry firme y sonriéndole-a decir verdad los Escregutos de cola explosiva son animales fantásticos, son muy buenos y si uno los educa desde pequeños estos son fieles a uno, podrían dar la vida por sus amigos o matar por ellos-

Harry soltó la soga de amiji el cual salió corriendo para estar junto a él y exploto su cola dejando un olor a humo en el ambiente, Rita dio uno pasos hacia atrás y cayó sobre un gran montón de excremento de los caballos de madame Pomfrey.

Harry le tendió la mano y su escreguto no se despejo de su espalda, Rita solo se levantó ensuciándose mas y se fue rumbo al castillo mientras gritaba como loca.

-Al parecer no necesita una charla de creaturas mágicas-dijo Harry alzando los hombros a Hermione que le sonreía tomada de su brazo- ven amiji hay que atarte de nuevo.-

-¿que ha pasado?-dijo Ron levantándose del suelo-De que me perdí-

Harry fue a clase con Hermione, la maestra vector le pidió una demostración de Aritmancia a Harry el cual termino dando la clase sobre las propiedades mágicas del número 7 y como Bridget Wenlok fue la primera bruja de descubrirlo, al finalizar la profesora le dijo que tenía muy buenas bases y si quería que podría unirse a la clase, Hermione se emocionó mucho tanto por el conocimiento de Harry y la propuesta de la profesora ya que al salir del clases lo llevo aun pasillo solitario pidiéndole nuevamente que regresara.

Sonrió como nunca mirando aquellos ojos que lo enloquecía la tomo de la cintura y se acercó lentamente mientras ella se mordía los labios sus respiraciones se agitaron, sin en cambio un grupo de alumnos salieron de la nada empujándolos en dirección del gran comedor.

Harry volvió a comer con sus amigos, nuevamente todos se sentaron alrededor de su mesa esta vez sin que él los invitara lo cual le pareció perfecto, aunque esta vez faltaba Krum y Fleur aun así la mesa siguió ciento pentagonal separando a Ron y Cedricc en cada lado ya que se veían acalorados por una discusión de quidditch.

Después de clase fue a adivinación, siendo esta la clase más divertida que tenía su restaurada amistad con Ron le provocaba mucha alegría así como también las tontas predicciones de la profesora ya que se daba cuenta que a veces se equivocaba sobre lo que veía.

-Eso es un augurio de sueño profundo-dijo la profesora Trelawney en las hojas de té de Ron, mientras Harry simplemente aguantaba las ganas de reírse y decirle que lo que veía era un simple augurio de amor en las manos de Ron.

-Creo que por fin que entiendo un poco la adivinación, sería mejor que le explique que los augurios no siempre son desafortunados-dijo Harry mientras salían en dirección al aula de trasfiguraciones la que esperaba desde el inicio del día.

Uniéndose con Hermione que ya estaba en el salón y le sonrió a Harry pero antes de que se pudiera sentar junto a ella la profesora lo llamo y lo coloco a lado de ella esperando a todos los alumnos.

-Bien chicos, hoy tenemos al señor Potter de nuevo en nuestro salón-dijo la profesora mientras Harry permanecía a lado de ella algo apenado ya que muchos lo veían con cara de asombro.-Como ha demostrado un increíble avance en cuanto a trasfiguraciones como ya ha demostrado con el trabajo esplendido con los cubiertos, así que me gustaría poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades-continuo mientras aparecía unas gallinas de guinea-Podría transformarla en un conejillo de indias, señor Potter-

Harry simplemente agito la varita y las ganillas se trasformaron, quedando unos conejillos de indias perfectos. Alzo la vista a la profesora estaba sorprendida pero simplemente sonrió.

-¿algún pedido más?- pregunto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Paso el resto de la clase trasformando a la gallina en diferentes cosas incluso algunas que les parecían difíciles, cuando Ron pidió un león la profesora intento cambiarlo pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros y lanzo el hechizo dejando en medio de todo el salón aparición un león que rugió para después volverlo una gallina.

-Recuerden, las gallinas pueden ser leones, pero los leones también pueden ser gallinas-dijo Harry soltando un montón de risotadas de las clase.

-Gracias por ese comentario señor Potter, ahora tengo algo que decirles a todos...Se acerca el baile de navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena idea para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile irán solo alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si quieren pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven... será obligatoria la túnica de gala-prosiguió la profesora Mcgonagall-el baile tendrá lugar en el gran comedor, comenzara a las ocho en punto el día de navidad y terminadora a media noche.-

Harry levanto la mano lo cual causo risa en la clase pues él no era un estudiante pero le pareció lo más correcto.

-Adelante señor Potter-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall entre sonrisas, parecía que tenía ganas de reír también.

-Estoy invitado o tengo que pedir mi invitación-dijo seguido de una carcajada grupal que incluso lo hiso sentirse apenado pero simplemente sonrió al ver como Hermione se reía.

-Señor Potter, como representante de su colegio y campeón del mismo usted es el invitado de honor junto con los otros campeones-dijo Mcgonagall tratando de calmar las risas.

\- bien eso alivia mis dudas puede continuar profesora-dijo Harry mientras la profesora le sonreía y este se la devolvía.

-Así que voy a exigir a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts un comportamiento de altura. Me disgustare si algún elemento de Gryffindor deja en mal al colegio -dijo la profesora viendo a Harry levantar la mano de nuevo esta vez lo miro con un poco de enojo.

-Señor Potter-dijo Mcgonagall.

-Solo quiero preguntar si yo no me comporto, también me convertirá en una regla o algo así -dijo Harry tratando de sonar serio pero todos volvieron a reír intensamente.

-No señor Potter, si no se comporta, le aseguro que lo convertiré en algo peor que regla-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mirando seriamente a Harry el cual le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sonó la campana alzando revuelo en la sala Harry se dispuso ir por Hermione y Ron para salir a la cena pero la profesora Mcgonagall lo detuvo.

-Harry, los campeones y sus parejas...- empezó la profesora

-¿qué parejas?-pregunto Harry algo asustado.

La profesora lo miro casi enojada como si intentara tomarle el pelo nuevamente, pero esta vez Harry de verdad no entendía nada.

-Las parejas para el baile de Navidad, -dijo con un tono de enojo-A la que invitaras al baile-

Harry sintió un retortijón en las tripas si invitaba a Hermione podría pasar toda la velada con ella sin que nadie dijera nada incluso podría estar a solas con ella y preguntarle si podrían volver a ser novios lo cual le dio un nuevo aire de esperanza.

-Pero yo no sé bailar-agrego Harry en su inconciencia.

-Sí, claro que bailas-dijo la profesora irritada-eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile-

-Yo no bailo-dijo Harry nuevamente.

-Es tradición Harry-declaro con firmeza la profesora Mcgonagall-Tu eres un campeón y como campeón harás lo que se espera de ti, a menos que dejes en burla el apellido Potter, así que apresúrate a aprender con la señorita Granger-

-Bien profesora lo are-dijo mientras observaba el salón asegurándose que estuviera vacío y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a la profesora para después salir de ahí corriendo en busca de Hermione. Lo cual no tardo pues a en el pasillo estaba recargada en la pared con Ron mirándose algo enojados, al darse cuenta que salía ambos cambiaron sus semblantes sin en cambio lo vieron muy expectantes de lo que dijera.

-¿Que te ha dicho la profesora?-dijo Ron tratando de averiguar algo de la expresión de Harry.

-Que los campeones abriremos el baile junto con nuestra pareja-dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras se volteaba a Hermione y le tendía la mano como si le pidiera un baile.- ¿Serias mi pareja de baile? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mione?-

La sonrisa de Harry se desapareció en cuestión de segundos, cuando Hermione no lo tomo y ni hablo es mas no se movió solo se quedó parando viendo la mano y movía los labios pero no salía ninguna palabra.

-Mione ¿estás bien?-pregunto Harry asustado.

Después de una pausa Hermione agacho la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y empezando a jugar con su túnica.

-Lo siento... Harry, hace unas semana...alguien... me...lo...pidió... y... como... no... savia... si... me... ibas... a... invitar... le... dije ...que... si...-dijo Hermione tan lentamente que a Harry le costó juntar todas las palabras pero cuando lo logro se sintió nuevamente infeliz incluso su pecho se llenó de un vacío como en aquellos días que estaba solo, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra a lo cual solo bajo su mano y apretó su puño, se enojó con sigo mismo como creía que Hermione estaría disponible a esas alturas, así que simplemente asintió, y le pareció una larga espera en lo que alguien hablaba.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?-dijo Ron tratando de cambiar el animo

-Yo tengo deberes de la profesora vector me tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dijo mientras salía corriendo dejando a Harry y Ron solos. La observo desaparecer en un giro mientras se sentía como un idiota por haber tenido al amor de su vida y dejarla ir tan estúpidamente.

-Creo que se le olvido que hoy fui yo a su clase y no dejo ningún deber-dijo Harry para Ron sintiéndose triste pero tratando de controlarse.

-¿Entonces vamos a cenar?-dijo Ron nuevamente intentando sacar a Harry de su tristeza.

-Creo que si, a decir verdad es el único día que me darán mis maestros hasta el baile-dijo Harry mientras empezaban a bajar al gran comedor.

La cena fue más normal de lo común, a excepción de los otros campeones y Hermione dejando a un total de 6 cenando, aunque intentaban tener un humor diferente a Harry le pareció algo silenciosa la cena y aun así esperaba ver cruzar las puertas a Hermione y diciéndole que había dejado a aquella persona plantada para ir con él.

{Aún puede pasar, falta mucho para el baile} dijo Revé con voz dulce.

{No} dijo Harry lentamente terminando su cena y mirando el techo mostrando un oscuro cielo. {Cuando ella da su palabra jamás la retira, la conozco bien. Ella ira con ese sujeto}

{Bueno aun tienes a muchas chicas bonitas a tu alrededor} dijo Griffin un poco consolador.

{No me interesa nadie más} dijo Harry mientras se despedía de todos y salía rumbo a la sala de menesteres {Aun así no me daré por vencido, un baile no significa que la pierda. Esta vez no la dejare que se aleje de mí}


	17. Capitulo 17- El ultimo Baile

**Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling**

 **Perdón la tardanza, arregle unas cosas, puse otras y cambie algunos puntos de lugar. Es algo largo y el mas extenso hasta ahora.**

 **ADVERTENCIA : Romántico, cursi y sin acción pero es algo que espero les guste.**

Capítulo 17.- El Último baile

Una semana antes del baile Harry tenía un entrenamiento intensivo, no solo físico también mágico, tenía un montón de hechizos que realizar a diario (Todos tan variados que se llegó a confundir entre un hechizo de curación y otro de convocación), luego un montón de clases con Griffin y Revé los cuales parecían quererle hacer exámenes a Harry el día antes del baile. Nuevamente le recordaban el tema y el solo les gruñía mentalmente. Lentamente pero constante empezaba a tener visitas de Ron o Hermione, que solo se dedicaban a verlo trabajar mientras platicaban con Sirius o leían la inmensa biblioteca que seguía en aumento por los libros que le pedían sus maestros. Casi a la semana Harry había terminado de leerlos y aparecieron un centenar más dejándolo con la boca abierta, también tenía clases con Sirius, Ya que se sentía algo inútil le dio la oportunidad de enseñarle, sin en cambio lo único que le podía enseñar en ese espacio era combate o a ser animago pero al parecer Griffin y Revé le daban mejores consejos, pero no se lo decía a su padrino.

Ron le contaba sobre las parejas echas en la semana, mientras trataba de hacer la pasión mata lobos, para después empezarse a quejar porque había intentado conseguir alguna pareja pero con poco tino, a lo cual simplemente dijo que a la siguiente que viera la invitaría, Harry se rio pues si se encontraba con alguna que no le agradara le iría mal.

-¿Tú has intentado decirle a alguien que te acompañe?-dijo Ron molesto por la risa de Harry.

-Sí, me dijo que no y si no es ella nadie más-dijo Harry firme sintiendo de nuevo algo de tristeza, pero parecía ya hacerse a la idea.

-Entonces piensas aparecerse solo y hacer el ridículo enfrente de las tres escuelas-dijo Ron mientras olía la pasión de Harry.

-Ya lo pensare además ahora no tengo tiempo de lidiar con nadie-dijo Harry viendo cómo se convertía su pasión de un verde pantanoso a un dorado líquido, dando por satisfechos a Revé y Griffin.

-Te enfrentas a 4 dragones sin ningún problema y no puedes invitar a una sola chica-dijo Ron casi con sorpresa.

-Prefiero los dragones, por lo menos con ellos se lo que me espera-dijo Harry mientras vertía el líquido en diferentes frascos y guardándolos con las demás pasiones hechas durante la tutela de Griffin y Revé.-Además tengo una idea de con quien ir-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ron intrigado.

-Primero tengo que preguntarle, así que tendrás que esperar-contesto Harry escuchando como se abría la puerta y Sirius entraba sosteniendo una botella de jugo de calabaza.

-Listo para mi clase cachorro-dijo Sirius contento, mientras Harry asentía.

Los siguientes días Ron le contaba que medio castillo lo buscaban para pedirle que fuera al baile con ellas, aun así Harry no salía de la sala de menesteres y no tenía planes de salir de ese lugar. Hermione evitaba a toda costa decirle algo del viaje aunque lo visitaba regularmente siendo la que pasaba más tiempo con él en los descansos o incluso simplemente leyendo uno a lado del otro. Sin en cambio notaba como ambos se miraban ansiosos seguramente por saber con quienes irían al baile.

Inesperadamente una mañana entro Ron a la sala de menesteres luciendo pálido y casi sin habla tardo un rato en reaccionar aun así no le dijo que había pasado a Harry, solo contesto que estaría bien, pero que en el baile tal vez moriría. Esa misma tarde Hermione llego algo alborotada incluso por decir se veía completamente enojada pero evito el tema a lo cual Ron solo le dijo sin que los escuchara que parecía que su cita no paraba de perseguir a Hermione por el castillo, Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle quien era pero Ron evito también el tema.

Cada día era más duro el entrenamiento y a Harry menos le daba tiempo de salir a ver alguno de sus amigos, acepción de Hermione y Ron que aparecían para dar una pequeña charla o simplemente verlo practicar, siendo casa vez más difícil mantener la atención en sus prácticas con el baile encima y con su amigo contándole todos los rumores del castillo de que con quien iba ir quien, exceptuando Hermione algo que deseo que hiciera su amigo, pero se quejaba de los exámenes que podría presentarle Snape el ultimo día de clases.

-Da gracias a que será uno-dijo Harry mientras trataba de hacer el hechizo ventus tratando de pagar una vela a más de 200 metros de distancia y esta parecía no ceder con lo poco que le llegaba-Griffin y Revé están preparando todos para mi así como también Sirius. Te parece si yo voy al de pociones y tú haces los míos-

-Ni loco nunca los pasaría, eres un genio de verdad Harry-dijo Ron mientras se levantaba su pelo y su suéter por la ráfaga de Harry.

-No soy un genio, simplemente mis maestros me enseñan de una forma algo ruda-dijo Harry suspirando por su fracaso con la vela.

he ¿Rudo yo? mira que he contemplado ponerte el examen de hechizos de atracción y repulsión fácil, pero ahora será el doble de difícildijo Griffin su voz sonó seria por lo cual Harry no se quejó, ya que poco a poco entendía cada tono que utilizaban.

-Pero gracias a eso estas avanzadísimo Harry-dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar tendiendo un par de libros a lado de Harry.-Y a ti Ron no te veo muy preocupado por aprender pociones-

Ron alzo los hombros, mientras observaba nuevamente el fallido intento de Harry.

-Por cierto Harry ¿ya has abierto el huevo?- pregunto Ron viendo el pedestal con ojos brillante.

-No, Griffin y Revé quieren que lo abra después de año nuevo, parece que me dejaran resolverlo solo pero quieren asegurarse que lo haga bien-dijo Harry concentrando más magia y imaginándose un tornado saliendo de la varita-ventus-

De la varita salió un aire que levanto incluso las túnicas de Ron y Hermione, salió disparado el viento golpeo la mesa donde estaba la vela y esta salió volando unos 50 metros más, Harry cayo de sentón y se recostó por el enorme esfuerzo al apagarla.

-bien echo Harry, creo que al fin lo lograste-le dijo Ron con el pelo alborotado mientras Hermione se acomodaba la túnica.

he que un no termina, ahora ve y ponla a donde a caído la silladijo Griffin en su mente.

Dime que es una bromapidió Harry suplicante.

Quisiera decirte que si Harry pero tiene razón, tienes que a completar este hechizo te sea útildijo Revé con su voz dulce, pero a Harry le pareció una bofetada en la cara.

-Magnifico Harry, ahora incluso podrás golpear a alguien con un simple ventus-dijo Hermione mientras rebuscaba la página de su libro.

-No, aún no he terminado me falta como 100 metros al parecer-dijo Harry mientras se paraba y recolocaba la silla junto con la vela, la encendía, caminaba de regreso a su posición y volvía a tener la pose de combate.

-Te apuesto a que no lo consigue a la primera Hermione-dijo Ron mientras sacaba un par de sicklet's, Hermione tronaba la boca y pensaba

-OK, yo apuesto a que lo logra a la primera-dijo Hermione a Ron mientras sacaba la misma cantidad y la mostraba.

-¿Creen que apostar en mi entrenamiento me ayudara?-dijo Harry entre divertido y disgustado, lo cual sus amigos le sonrieron.

-Yo solo quiero ganar un par de sicklet's mas Harry, para tu regalo de navidad-dijo Ron levantando los hombro.

-Yo confió en ti así que no es una apuesta-dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro.-Es más una predicción-

-Lo dice la persona que dejo adivinación, Irónico-dijo Ron mostrándose un tanto irritado.

-Ya veremos lo del regalo Ron, por ahora tratare de continuar con mi entrenamiento-dijo Harry pero savia que tenía que realizarlo a la primera para no defraudar la confianza de Hermione, tomo más magia de la creía necesaria la envió a su varita, pero esta vez se imaginó una ráfaga reducida tan reducida que simplemente volaría la mecha, apunto con cuidado-ventus-La ráfaga salió comprimida saliendo como un rayo golpeando a la vela partiéndola en dos y enviándola al final de la habitación. Harry se cayó de espaldas y rodo un par de vueltas.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione un poco asustada.

-Estoy bien, solo no tuve la fuerza para evitarme caer-dijo Harry levantándose alegre.

-Demonios Harry, tenías que hacer algo así-dijo Ron entre enojado y sorprendido, mientras le tendía el dinero a Hermione-ahora sin regalo de navidad-

-Ya no te preocupes, me conformo con saber que tenías la intención-dijo Harry mientras pasaba corriendo para recoger la vela y la silla para ponerla a la distancia más lejos.-qué te parece esto Ron-continuo después de regresar a su posición, cansado y sudado-Si le no doy a la vela desde aquí te doy 10 galeones, si le doy me compras una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade.-

Ron miro un momento la distancia y acepto con la cabeza.

-y yo ¿no cuento? Harry-dijo Hermione levantándose emocionada por la apuesta.

-bien si no le doy a la vela ¿qué quieres?-pregunto Harry algo confundido con los gustos de Hermione, ella pensó unos segundos.

-No lo sé pero te lo diré en navidad –dijo Hermione mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Bueno está bien, pero si yo gano tendrás que bailar con migo en la fiesta de navidad-dijo Harry tratando de sacar un poco de provecho de la apuesta.

A lo cual Hermione asistió, Harry tomo aire, miro la vela y acumulo toda la magia que pudo, se imaginó la misma ráfaga pero más concentrada -ventus- salió disparado hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la ráfaga de viento soplo por toda la habitación volando cosas, al parecer su magia no había sido suficiente y le había estallado en la cara.

Harry miro la vela esperanzado pero esta seguía encendida, Ron y Hermione saltaban de alegría mientras él tenía ganas de pedirles otra oportunidad pero lamentablemente su magia se había acabado,-bien, les pagare-

-Lo bueno que las promesas de Harry son absolutas-dijo Ron sobándose las manos mientras Harry le pasaba los galeones.

-Ni que lo digas, ya tiene más promesas que cumplir que tú en tarjetas de ranas de chocolate-dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.

-Aún tengo que cumplirlas, lo hare sin importar como o cuanto me lleve-dijo Harry recordando la vez que Hermione dormida le había pedido que no la dejara y como todo un idiota la había roto aun así estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo de verdad.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Hermione tocando su mejilla

A pesar del sin fin de exámenes que a completo Harry, la mayoría prácticos y mentales ya que no podían ser escritos además de que de ninguna forma podía hacer trampa ya que sus maestros los tenía en su mente. Aun así parecía que en todos salía bien, al parecer ya tenía la suficiente habilidad para tomar los TIMO's y según Sirius inclusos los EXTASIS que eran más complicados que los otros. Sus maestros aun lo ponían a prueba cada poco tanto para saber si realmente estaba siendo preparado bien.

Pero dejaron a salir a Harry para pasar el rato en Hogsmeade como había prometido con Ron y Hermione, a lo cual bajo al gran comedor viendo que la nieve ya cubría la mayoría del campo dejando un blanco y puro, al llegar al comedor se encontró con todos en la mesa que al parecer no la habían quitado para nada, se sentó de lado Fleur, pues Hermione se encontraba sentada a lado de Krum lo cual no le pareció a Harry pero no dijo nada.

-Toda esta comida de 'hogwag' es demasiado pesada-dijo una vez que Harry empezó a comer sin prestarle atención-No voy a 'podeg lusig' la túnica-

-ha que tragedia-dijo Hermione burlándose de ella, lo cual calentó a Fleur que iba a empezar a gritar si no fuera porque la voz de Malfoy se escuchó.

-no me digas Potter-dijo detrás de ellos- que ahora eres pareja de esa ¡¿sangre sucia de dientes largos?!- Harry se paró bruscamente pero antes de hacer algo Hermione hablo.

-Hola profesor Moody,- dijo Hermione mientras saludaba a alguien.

Malfoy palideció y salto bruscamente, pero el profesor Moody estaba en su lugar comiendo a gusto, pero Malfoy lo buscaba detrás de el con una mirada nerviosa.

-Eres un Huronsito nervioso ¿eh, Malfoy?-dijo Hermione mordazmente y todos los demás se soltaron a reír incluso Fleur que parecía agradarle la escena.

Pero Harry simplemente camino en su dirección y le susurro muy cerca del oído para que nadie más escuchara.

-Draco, como te darás cuenta ella no necesita protección alguna pero si vuelves a hablar mal de ella o a decirle sangre sucia incluso a acercarte a más de 10 metros te juro que te convertiré en el hurón blanco que eres y te daré a mis dragones, sin importarme las consecuencias... es más tal vez nadie note tu ausencia-dijo Harry con un tono frio tan frio que incluso él se sintió diferente, algo dentro suyo se removió un poco, segundos después le dio una mirada rápida, estaba pálido y tenía la cara horrorizada, pero el simplemente se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-¿Qué le has dicho Harry?-pregunto Ron después de un rato.

-Lo que le are si otra vez se mete mi mione-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

En la mesa la mayoría veían a Harry, pero él tomaba una nueva porción de tocino y un par de huevos más, sintiendo las miradas de ellos, alzo la vista y les sonrió tratando de esfumar el ánimo creado.

-No tenías que hacerlo Harry-dijo Hermione totalmente ruborizada-Yo puedo defenderme sola-

-Lo se mione, ¿por qué crees que no lo golpee nuevamente?-dijo Harry mientras empezaba con su nuevo tocino.-Además simplemente ha sido unas palabras, espero las atienda.-

-Pero Harry, si su padre se entera-dijo Hermione algo asustada, mientras todos en la mesa escuchaban atentamente.

-Puede venir cuando quiera, si no le tengo miedo a Voldemort, menos a unos simples mortifagos-dijo Harry tranquilo como si se tratara de algo cotidiano sin en cambio Fleur, Cedricc y Krum, saltaron ante el nombre, los demás simplemente se mostraron como siempre incomodos por él.

-Si Hermione no te preocupes, Harry ha enfrentado a 4 dragones es más fuerte que muchos-dijo Ron con tono despectivo parecía en dirección a Krum aunque Cedricc también estaba a su lado, lo cual sorprendió a Harry, ya que el quería incluso su autógrafo del primero aunque entendía que al segundo no le tenía aprecio.

-Sé que es fuerte, pero no quiero que se meta en problemas por mí-dijo Hermione dando una patada desde la silla, apuntándole mal y pegándole a Harry, el cual simplemente bajo la mano y se sobo.

-Por ti mione, enfrentaría al mismo profesor Dumbledore y Voldemort a duelo… al mismo tiempo…con dragones…50 acromantulas….dos basiliscos aunque no sé dónde los encontraríamos-dijo Harry intentando dar a entender su punto, todos en la mesa se lanzaran miradas curiosas.-Todo un centenar de dementores y quizá un par de hombre lo….-

-Ya entendimos-dijo Ron mirándolo sorprendido mientras Hermione estaba toda roja mirando su plato el simplemente sonrió al ver cómo sin querer se percataba de una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

-Gracias-logro decir Hermione mientras levantaba la vista teniendo un lindo sonrojo en su rostro el solo le guiño un ojo aunque Krum gruño un poco. Siguieron su desayuno, mientras el terminaba su desayuno feliz, para poder salir a Hogsmeade.-Bueno pero dejemos esto por la paz. ¿Nos vamos?-

Harry, Hermione y Ron se pararon, lo cual todos los miraron un poco sorprendidos, Krum tomo la túnica de Hermione y le susurro algo al oído, Harry se sintio incómodo.

-No, lo siento Krum, le prometí a Harry salir con él a Hogsmeade-dijo Hermione mientras se salía de su agarre, y se ponía a lado de él, la tomo de la mano sin ninguna advertencia sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Pero Hermione, hoy me enseñarías los terrenos del colegio-dijo Krum entre enojado y sorprendido.

-Lo siento Viktor, en otra ocasión-dijo Hermione jalando a Harry y Ron para salir del gran comedor

-¿Ahora eres guía de Krum?-pregunto Harry curioso más que enfadado.

-No-contesto Hermione sin siguiera mirarlo pero de alguna forma savia que todo estaba bien entre ellos ya que no se soltaban las manos

-No es Krum Harry, es Viktor-dijo Ron con un tono un poco parecido a cuando había dicho en primer año ante el hechizo _Wingardium leviosa._

-¡Cállate!-grito Hermione antes de tomar con fuerza a Harry y caminar rápidamente hasta Hogsmeade sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron el cual simplemente gruñía por andar a paso rápido detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la primera tienda después de que Harry hiciera un chiste casual todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Es maravilloso volver a salir los 3 -dijo Hermione de muy buen humor, mientras salían de la tienda de golosinas Honeydukes comiendo unas enormes chocolatinas rellenas de crema-Esto es mejor que estar en la biblioteca-

-Si la verdad creo que no había salido a Hogsmeade desde...-dijo Ron pero simplemente se quedó callado.

-¿Que te invite verdad? Me costó convencerte ese día-a completo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila, pero Harry supuso que evitarían el tema de la salida con Krum lo cual le pareció algo raro, pero tampoco quería hablar sobre ese día además de que tendría que decirles que por su dolor había enfrentado a unas acromantulas muy furiosas y apenas salido vivo. Enseguida Ron salió corriendo viendo a lo lejos a Seamus y Deán que lo llamaban, enseguida se disculpó diciendo que regresaba enseguida.

-Convídame-dijo Harry evadiendo la mirada de ella mientras veía las chocolatinas de Hermione hay que se había cavado la suya y la Ron no era opción ya que se encontraba solo.-Tengo hambre-

-No-dijo Hermione mordiendo la chocolatina y pasándose la lengua por los labios. En ese momento se le antojo más los labios de ella que las chocolatinas-Es mío-

El simplemente se lanzó hacia enfrente mientras le arrebataba la chocolatina y le pegaba un mordisco. Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta y casi ofendida pero él sabía que todo era actuado.

-Es mío Potter, regrésamelo-dijo Hermione lanzándose hacia el mientras le daba una segunda mordía, y se relamía los labios al igual que ella.-Regrésamela o ya verás Potter-

-Ahora es mía Granger-contesto Harry evadiéndola rápidamente.

Aprovecho la oportunidad ya que Hermione se lanzaba con los brazos estirados intentando quitarle la chocolatina para pasar los suyos por debajo quedando ella con sus manos sobre los hombros y el tomándola de la cintura, por un segundo se vio sorprendida y después sin previo aviso se puso roja.

-Bien jugado ¿No?-dijo el mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada.

-No tanto-dijo Hermione sonriendo más y de un momento a otro le dio un pisotón con aquel ya fuerza descomunal que era legendaria Harry solo atino a soltarse y caer hacia atrás mientras se tomaba el pie mientras ella tomaba su chocolatina y reía.-Te lo mereces por abusivo-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pisar así?-pregunto Harry sabiendo que le dolería el pie un buen rato.

-No sé, creo que es natural-dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa y él se levantó sonriendo también- y si aún quieres el resto…-

Harry simplemente vio cómo se metió el resto de la chocolatina a la boca y alzaba la cejas divertida, Si hubiera sido por en ese momento la hubiera besado para no solo probar la chocolatina si no para versarla pero mientras se acercaba llego Ron mirándolos algo confundido ya que ambos estaban muy cerca y Hermione tenía una línea fina de chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

-¿me perdí algo?-dijo Ron mientras que los veía a ambos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla a las tres escobas?, hace frio, además de que hace mucho que no lo visito-dijo Harry le limpiaba con un ledo el chocolate a Hermione y ella se ponía roja enseguida empezaron caminar tomando la dirección indicada.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca-dijo Hermione sonriente y tomándolo del brazo y pegándose más a él.

La taberna de las tres escobas estaba abarrotada de gente, en especial de alumnos de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de su tarde libre, lo cual dificultaba a moverse entre la gente sin pisar a alguien, pero lograron llegar a una mesa vacía que había en un rincón, y Ron fue a pedir las bebidas.

-Creo que he de parecer una boba o algo peor ¿no? Harry-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba su lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Harry sentándose a lado de ella.

-En estar invitada al baile con un chico y salir un día antes con otro-dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con los servilleteros en la mesa-Es muy…-

-A decir verdad me sorprendió...-dijo Harry sintiéndose de nuevo triste por no poder ir con Hermione-Yo aún no...-

-hola Harry-dijo la voz de Cho que pasaba a lado de los dos mirando a Harry-¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?-

Harry miro a Hermione pero esta simplemente se mostró sonrojada, por un segundo le pareció enojada sin en cambio bajo la vista y siguió con los servilleteros, a lo cual no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Algo así-dijo Harry regresando la vista a Cho.

-De verdad, pensé que si no tendrías podías ir con una amiga mía todavía no encuentra pareja sabes-dijo sonriéndole y señalando a un rincón de la taberna donde se encontraba luna mirando su cerveza de mantequilla.-Así que piénsalo ¿sí?-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Lo pensare Cho pero de verdad ya tengo algo así como una pareja-dijo Harry mientras Hermione suspiraba profundamente y rompía una servilleta por la mitad siendo algo ruidosa.

Cho se despidió y comenzó a caminar a la dirección de sus demás amigas, en ese momento llego Ron con los tres tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, y se sentó a lado de ellos, pero Harry vio como Neville entraba de la taberna y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ahora regreso, tengo que hacer una cosa, regreso en un segundo-dejando a Ron y Hermione con sus cervezas a medio inclinar y con cara de asombro, aunque Harry pensó que Hermione estaba horrorizada pero solo fue durante un segundo al ver que iba en dirección contraria al de luna.

Camino entre todos con dificultad nuevamente y llego a la mesa de Neville, donde además estaba Colín-Hola Neville, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?, afuera-dijo Harry mientras le señalaba con la cabeza.

Harry y Neville salieron de la taberna siendo observados por una confundida Hermione y un intrigado Ron.

-¿qué es lo que pasa Harry?-dijo Neville algo preocupado.

-Nada grave, ¿tienes pareja ya?-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-No, y no creo que me interese ir contigo-dijo Neville aterrado, lo cual le saco unas carcajadas a Harry tanto que le dolieron las costillas.

-No, como crees. Te gusta luna, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse, y vio a Neville sonrojarse seguramente por la idea que había tenido, entonces abrió un poco la boca completamente nervioso-No te preocupes yo no diré nada tu guardaste en secreto mi relación con mione aunque no fuera un poco corta, pero te recomiendo pedirle a luna ir al baile contigo, al parecer no tiene pareja pero si no te das prisa ella podría aceptar ir con otro-

Neville pensó un segundo y simplemente asintió-Gracias Harry, quería preguntárselo pero pensé que ya tendría pareja para estas alturas, tenía intenciones de pedírselo a Ginny aunque si me contestaba que no supongo estaría habitación solo-se veía algo más feliz.

-De verdad neville, si no le dices lo que sientes puedes perderla, luna es muy guapa...algo rara si me preguntas pero estoy seguro que varios la han invitado y ha dicho que no por esperar a ese chico que le gusta-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo y abriendo la puerta del establecimiento-Solo un consejo de alguien que toco el cielo por un momento y después cayó en un infierno-

-Espero lo tuyo con Hermione se arregle, son una buena pareja-dijo Neville con tono cordial aunque el savia que el de verdad esperaba que sucediera.-No me gusta ver tristes a ninguno de los dos, por más que ella me dé algo de miedo-

-Tranquilo eso lo arreglo yo. En cuanto tu miedo a ella… supongo que tienes razón-dijo Harry suspirando un poco recordando los pisotones dados por ellas-A veces incluso me da miedo a mí-

Neville trago saliva como si recordara algo que le daba terror.

Harry entro seguido de neville, cruzo hasta la mesa teniendo menos dificultades que al entrar se sentó y tomo la mano de Hermione, ella se sorprendió nuevamente como si todo lo que hacia fuera mérito de saltar un poco. Feliz de ayudar a neville y de estar junto a sus amigos, pero al voltear al ver a neville este estaba rojo como tomate enfrente de Luna y las demás chicas de Ravenclaw y un segundo después Luna asentía con una gran sonrisa y como Neville caía de lleno en el piso.

-Le ha ido bien-dijo Harry tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿De que hablas Harry?-dijo Ron casi con su tarro vacío viendo a Neville desmayado y el alboroto provocado-Lo amenazaste como a Malfoy ahora está en el suelo-

-Creo que a Luna le gusta ¿sabes?-dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua a Ron.

-Pues ahora irán juntos al baile-dijo Harry volteando a ver si estaba mejor Neville, y se encontró con Luna soplándole con un menú de la taberna.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Ron casi escupiendo por la sorpresa.

-Sí, le acaba de preguntar-dijo Harry acabándose el resto de su bebida sintiendo que había hecho algo bueno en el día.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? acaso ahora escuchas a distancia-dijo Ron con cara atónita.

-Yo le he dicho que estaba libre él ha hecho el resto-dijo Harry mientras sus amigos lo veían anonadados.

-Pensé que irías a preguntarle... sobre mí... Harry...-dijo Hermione completamente roja.

-Entonces ¿ya tienes pareja Harry?-dijo Ron abriendo muchos los ojos en dirección de Hermione, El miro a Hermione que apretó los labios y vio de nuevo comenzó a juguetear con el servilletero.

-Algo así-dijo Harry nuevamente-¿y tú Ron?

Ron se puso pálido como aquella vez y al igual que Hermione comenzó a jugar pero con el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Sí, se lo pregunte a la primera que vi esa noche Harry-dijo Ron algo sonrojado -No creí que aceptaría a decir verdad solo pensé hacerle una broma pero al final acepto y ahora ya tengo pareja-

-y ¿quién es?-dijo Hermione sorprendida-¿la conocemos?-

-Ya lo verán mañana en la noche-dijo Ron mirando algo enojado a Hermione.

-Entonces al final nuestras parejas serán sorpresa ¿no?-dijo Harry mientras se sentía algo raro con todo ese asunto de las parejas, lo cual sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza y escucharon como Neville salía corriendo de la taberna gritando no savia si de alegría o de pena por hacerlo dicho enfrente de muchas personas.

El resto del día fue menos incomodo, pasando a un montón de lugares y comprando varias chucherías que les gustaba, reían bromeaban y para colmo de Harry, Ron le dio una galleta pero al probarla se llenó de plumas de color rojo y dorado, sacando unas carcajadas de sus amigos, seguido del desplazamiento poco a poco hasta quedar igual que siempre. Correteo a Ron hasta la casa embrujada, hicieron una guerra de nieve la cual la gano Hermione ya que Harry se dedicaba más a Ron el cual termino cubierto de pies a cabeza de nieve cuando Harry se cansó y utilizo la varita, después Hermione sin que él se diera cuenta le lanzo de igual manera nieve quedando a lado de ron ambos con nieve hasta el cuello.

-Que chistosos muñecos de nueve. Uno es raro -dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente hasta que Harry salió del montón de nieve y corrió detrás de ella hasta que la atrapo rodando por el suelo entre risas. Quedaron a centímetros ella sobre de él, mientras se miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas y no solo por el frio. Estaba sintiendo su respiración de ella, su olor a pergamino embriagándolo lente, su suave piel fría y al mismo tiempo tan tersa que le quería sujetarla y jamás dejarla ir.

-Hace frio-dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.

-Mejor regresemos al castillo par de tortolos-dijo Ron mirando la escena mientras se quitaba nueve de encima.-Me moriré si no lo hacemos-

Hermione se levantó mientras el solo dejaba caer su cabeza en la nieve y gruñía cuando podría nuevamente a besarla sin que interrumpieran. Al poco tiempo habían regresado al castillo cenado alegremente sin Fleur o Krum y después el dejo a Hermione junto al retrato de la señora gorda para salir al cuarto de menesteres.

El día de navidad, Harry despertó con Dobby sobre el deseándole una feliz navidad y extendiéndole un regalo. Sin en cambio el sentía las rodillas del elfo lastimándole sus costillas.

-Dobby-dijo Harry mientras el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Dobby lo lamenta amo-dijo apartándose y dando saltitos-Dobby solo quería darle este regalo al amo-

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry tomando sus lentes y sentados en la cama-pero para la otra podrías sacudirme el hombro o tratar de quitarme las cobijas-

Harry tomo el regalo y lo desenvolvió era una esfera de cristal mostraba a él volando en la escoba y girando alrededor de algo que se parecía al huevo de oro, sonrió en el pie tenia grabado para mi amigo Harry Potter.

-Gracias Dobby, ahora te daré el tuyo-Harry fue a su armario donde tenía el regalo de Dobby que había llevando planeado desde que el elfo lo cuidado esa primera noche como campeón, pero que tuvo una idea cuando Dobby le entrego la chamarra con el logo que le había creado.

Saco una caja del tamaño de un libro pero más grande y ancho, lo había envuelto con un montón de papel de color azul y tenía un lazo de color morado, los colores que savia que le gustaban a Dobby, se la pasó y el elfo miro sorprendido a Harry.

-¿Es para Dobby?-dijo el elfo como si no entendiera que era -Para mí-

-Si nada más para ti, el único amigo que tuve durante esas crueles noches, te quiero amigo-dijo Harry abrazando fuertemente al elfo y este se soltó a llorar-no llores mejor ábrelo-

Dobby desenvolvió el papel rasgándolo abrió la caja y adentro estaba una chamarra igual a la de Harry pero tenía el nombre Dobby adelante así como la camisa y los pantalones, pero hasta arriba de todo había un par de calcetines de diferente color uno morado y otro azul, como le gustaban al elfo ya que nunca lo veía con un par decente, salto y nuevamente abrazo a Harry.

-Los calcetines son lo que más le gusta Dobby-chillo el elfo-ahora ya tengo 9, pero estos son los más bonitos-

-Me alegra que te gustara Dobby-dijo Harry mientras su padrino entraba.

-Parece que han empezado temprano-dijo Sirius sonriéndole a ambos.

-El gran amo ha regalado a Dobby un par de calcetines al igual que el uniforme de los Potter-grito Dobby saliendo corriendo con su par de calcetines en una mano y en la otra todo lo demás.

-Creo que le has dado la mejor navidad Harry-dijo Sirius mirando al elfo saltar bajando las escaleras.

-El me a poyado mucho, es simplemente un pequeño gesto-dijo Harry sacando un segundo paquete este era más pequeño casi era tan fino como un sobre aun así el triple de grueso y tenía los colores rojo y dorado.-perdona no poder enviártelo como a los demás pero no me olvidaría nunca de mi padrino-

Sirius tomo el regalo, se quedó casi pasmado como si fuera su vida misma, levanto las manos temblorosas y miro casi en llanto a Harry -Cachorro no era necesario con tu simple presencia me basta-dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba sin importarle el regalo que se aplastaba entre ellos.

-El mío también-dijo Harry mientras sentía la barba de su padrino en la frente-pero me hagas el feo, ábrelo-

Sirius tomo el regalo y cuando vio lo que había adentro se sentó en la cama, unas lágrimas se le cayeron, metió la mano y saco unas fotos de él con sus padres otra con todos los merodeadores en sus años jóvenes, las había buscado por todos lados incluso consultado a Mcgonagall al final consiguió solo esas dos. Además de las fotos también una carta que decía.

"Querido señor Potter.

Eh conseguido una audiencia para el caso del señor back, esta no podrá ser hasta el verano pero creo que para entonces estarán interesados en el caso así como también tendrá que presentarse su padrino, si el caso sale bien podremos exonerar a su padrino, solo con una multa, pero creo que será algo minúsculo a comparación de limpiar el nombre del señor Black.

Atentamente: Apahtio"

Sirius pareció leerla, releerla una y otra vez, alzando la vista a Harry y este le sonrió feliz.

-Pronto limpiaremos tu nombre y saldremos a pasear como familia- dijo Harry mientras su padrino se paraba y volvía a abrázalo, acariciándole el pelo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias mi cachorro sin ti nunca podría esperar a ser libre de nuevo, estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de ti-dijo Sirius, mientras Harry se preguntaba si tener un padre se sentía tan cálido como en ese momento, sacándole un par de lágrimas.

-Bueno creo que no es hora de ponernos sentimentales, tienes que abrir todos tus regalos-dijo Sirius mientras Harry se limpiaba las lágrimas y se sorprendía.

-¿Regalos?-dijo Harry casi en grito.

-No creerías la cantidad que hay en la sala esta algo abarrotada-dijo Sirius mientras salía de la puerta aun mirando el regalo de Harry y sonriendo verdaderamente como aquella noche donde le dijo que iría a vivir con él.

Harry ni siquiera se vistió, salió corriendo pasando a lado de Sirius y saltando del primer piso al segundo casi sin respirar y luego fue a la pequeña sala donde había un árbol de navidad increíblemente grande adornado con escobas voladoras velas y calderos lo que emociono fue la cantidad de regalos a los pies del árbol eran demasiados nunca había visto tantos en su vida, bueno si había visto tantos pero eran para su primo Dudley no para él.

Harry desenvolvió el mas cercano siendo este el de Sirius el cual contenía una navaja con accesorios para abrir cualquier cerradura y deshacer nudos, incluso contenía una pequeña ranura por donde salía fuego, además de que podías llevarlo oculta en el bolsillo para que nadie la notara, estaba desgastada así como también un poco abollada pero era magnifica ante sus ojos.

-Era de tu padre-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sillón cerca Harry y tomaba una taza de chocolate que traía Dobby en las manos, pasándole a Harry su taza y sentándose a lado de sirios a contemplar sus calcetines ya puestos.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry ante el nudo que se le hiso en la garganta.

Tomo el siguiente este era una simple caja sin forrar ni nada, seguramente de los Dursley y pensó que sería mejor ver que contenía, lo abrió para sorpresa de Harry era un cinturón muy bueno además de un par de tenis de marca magníficos y a lado una nota que leyó rápidamente.

"Harry gracias por la foto de tu madre de verdad la aprecio mucho, aunque me asuste ante la magia que tiene aun así me ha encantado, estamos muy bien aquí aunque Vernon sigue un poco renuente, Dudley se porta mejor también ha tenido una dieta más sana es un amor de verdad.

Te hemos comprado esto con mucho cariño, entre algunas quejas de Vernon, esperamos que estés bien."

Harry no creía lo que decía la carta "cariño", "estés bien", la carta no era larga pero nunca había recibido algo bueno de los Dursley y ahora recibía esto, era casi un milagro de navidad, pero continuo preocupado que hubiera caído en una dimensión desconocida. En ese momento entraron dos personas a la sala cada una sonriendo como nunca y más felices que nada, era Ron y Hermione.

-Harry-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero casi no le dio tiempo de hacer anda ya que Hermione se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza-Feliz Navidad-gritaron con entusiasmo los dos, mientras Sirius les sonreía y Dobby salía a buscar nuevas tazas para sus amigos.

-Feliz navidad, ¿les ha gustado sus regalos?-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿que si nos han gustado?-dijo ron mientras bajaba una saeta de fuego de su hombro y se ponía un sombrero de los Charley cannons, que no le combinaba con el pelo-Es el mejor regalo de mi vida, aunque te pasaste con la escoba hermano-

Harry simplemente alzo una ceja-Créeme necesitaras una saeta de fuego para cuando juguemos quidditch tendrás que ser veloz, incluso puede que necesites mucho más que una para derrotarme- dijo mientras Hermione levantaba las mano y sostenía un pergamino así como con la otra tenía el libro de inscripciones a p.e.d.d.o.

-De verdad has conseguido que se inscriban mas de 300 elfos entre los tuyos y de Hogwarts, también me has regalado una biblioteca completa-dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry.

-Ha sido fácil ir a la cocina, lo difícil fue convencer a los elfos en inscribirse parece que la mayoría se mostraron molestos al principio pero entre yo y los demás elfos convencimos algunos así como al profesor Dumbledore de que la paga fuera de mi parte, aún faltan muchos pero es un avance-dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla y el pelo-En cuanto a la biblioteca son todos los reunidos en mis casas algunos están aquí en el cuarto de los menesteres puedes venir a leer aquí en lugar de la librería, es más cómodo además de que son mejores ...supongo-

-No era necesario Harry-dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba la manos por el cuello quedando a centímetros de distancia mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior-Con la ayuda a la p.e.d.d.o, me has mostrado tu cariño...-

Mientras se veían a los ojos se acercaban más acortando la distancia pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos esta vez por Dobby que no era su intención pero Harry sintio un poco de enojo hacia el elfo, pero enseguida se esfumo al ver la jarra de chocolate que le traía a todos.

-¿Ya has visto los nuestro?-dijo Ron mientras tomaba una taza y se sentaba a lado de Sirius contemplando la saeta con emoción.

-Estaba en eso-dijo Harry mientras tomaba el regalo de Hermione y lo habría con mucho cuidado-Era un equipo completo de reparación y piezas de recambio para la saeta de fuego, Harry sonrió y empezó a leer todo lo que contenía ya que aunque Harry intentaba darle mantenimiento después de los dragones había terminado muy mal parada y esta no parecía querer cooperar aun con el equipo de mantenimiento, pero ahora seguramente quedaría como nueva.-Gracias de verdad gracias-

-Veía como mirabas la escoba siempre que veníamos, así que decidí ocupar un poco del dinero que me has dado, es un poco de lo mucho que nos das Harry-dijo Hermione el abrazo nuevamente.

-A mí solo me diste un libro-dijo Ron un poco sorprendido.

-Tú no eres Harry, acostúmbrate a mí me mando una afeitadora. Sentí que me decía barbudo-dijo Sirius tocándose la barba.

-No es eso pero puede darles forma y que no se vean tan desaliñada-dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada.

El regalo de Ron se veía que era una bolsa grande, así que simplemente la abrió y saco un montón de artículos de broma así otro de golosinas, una camisa con lo que parecía una araña enorme y alguien encima de ella blandiendo una espada, Harry lo vio al estirar la playera mirando a Ron con una ceja levantada.

-tenía que conmemorar al gran Harry Potter, terror de las arañas, asesino de las acromantulas. Fred y George me han sacado un montón de pasta-dijo ron alzando los hombros, sacando unas carcajadas.

Harry continuo abriendo regalos, al parecer Neville estaba realmente agradecido con él ya que le había regalado una planta que al parecer podía sostener cualquier cosa que se le pusiera cerca, a Ron le recordó al sauce boxeador en pequeño, alejándola lo más que podía de su ser, Luna le regalo unos lentes que cambiaban de forma y color desde tener una forma de estrella con rosa a unos lentes de motociclista, aunque la carta decía que mostraban cosas ocultas el jamás vio nada extraño, en su lugar eran un montón de luces que marearon a Harry un poco.

El de Hagrid emociono a Harry, pues tenía un montón de las golosinas preferidas, incluidas un montón de cromos de los magos los cuales coleccionaba pero casi siempre le salían repetidas, la profesora Mcgonagall le envió un set completo de entrenamiento para pociones aunque parecía demasiado raro ya que envió uno segunda que era una figurilla que se transformaba en dragón y luego en otros animales que le fascino. Fred y George le compraron algo que parecía una copa que al verter cualquier liquido en ella este se trasformaba en cerveza de mantequilla o algo que le gustara algo que Harry ocuparía muy seguido, la sorpresa fue el reglo de Cedricc que era un conjunto para mantenimiento de la varita, así como el de Fleur que le mando una chaqueta que de piel de dragón era magnifica a pesar de que Hermione leyó la nota y puso cara enojo, se preguntó si le quedaba ya que parecía un poco grande, pero la aparto al ver la mirada de Hermione, el resto fueron de las fans de Harry así como de algunos de los profesores, incluso el profesor Dumbledore le había enviado unos cuantos paquetes de diferentes golosinas.

-Si te comes todo eso Harry, terminaras siendo del tamaño de Crabbe-dijo Ron mientras hinchaba los cachetes y con las manos ovalaba su cuerpo, sacando risas a Harry.

-Tranquilo aquí tengo a Sirius para ayudarme así como a Dobby y ustedes caro, seguramente se terminaran-dijo Harry mientras tomaba un paquete que tomo y abrió pero era un montón de bombones de chocolates, reviso la nota pero no venía de parte de alguien solo decía "para Harry".

Tomo uno pero antes de llevárselo a la boca, sus maestros le gritaron.

{¡No!}Gritaron Griffin y Revé asustados.

{¿Qué?}Dijo Harry mientras soltaba el chocolate en el piso.

{Tiene una pasión compulsiva} dijo Revé sonando extrañamente enojada.{¿Quién es la persona tan malvada para hacerte eso}

{Tienes que quemarlos o volatilizar los Harry} dijo Griffin con tono de autoridad un tono que solo había escuchado cuando se negaba a hacer algo que era fácil.

-¿qué pasa Harry, no están buenos?-dijo Ron tomando uno.

-¡No!-Grito Harry tomando la mano de Ron y con un movimiento aventando el chocolate. -Tienen una pasión compulsiva, si lo comes tendrás que obedecer al mago o bruja que los hiso sin saberlo-

Todos en la sala vieron a Harry como si estuviera loco, pero simplemente tomo los chocolates del suelo los metido en la caja cerrándola con la cinta de nuevo y las lanzo a la chimenea, le apunto con la varita, al segundo ardían con un color amarillo verdoso.

-¿Pero quién?-dijo Hermione viendo las llamas.- ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante tenemos que tener cuidado-dijo Harry mirando enojado las llamas.

Harry no tardo en salir del enojo con la ayuda de sus amigos probaron casi todos los dulces inspeccionando los dados por alguien que no conocieran así como los dados por sus amigos no teniendo dudas de ellos pero de los vendedores sí, pero para su sorpresa casi ninguno tenía nada a excepción unos que tenían una pasión de amor, otros en el grupo de los golosinas dadas por Fred y George eran galletas de canario o dulces longilinguo, los cuales guardo para dárselos a Malfoy si se metía con él o sus amigos.

Jugaron con casi todos los artilugios Waesley incluso volaron en las saetas Harry enseñándole algunos trucos, mientras Hermione se turnaba para volar en la escoba de Harry y aprenderlos también, a decir verdad era muy buena cunado no estaba a una altura grande incluso le pareció toda una ave cuando la vio sonreír cruzando la habitación como de rayo y parando en seco.

A las cuatro Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron anunciando que se arreglaría para el baile, a lo cual termino dejando a Ron algo enojado y a Harry triste, pero continuaron practicando con la escoba.

A las 6 salió Ron rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor a darse un baño y a cambiarse, por lo que Harry también lo hiso pero sin muchas ganas, hubiera preferido quedarse ahí con sus amigos y pasar una navidad con ellos, pero una vez más el torneo le daba una cachetada con todo lo que podía.

Harry se vio al espejo la túnica le quedaba bastante bien, su ojeras ya no existían se veía más fuerte que antes así como también se veía mas alto al parecer había pegado un estirón en algún momento del curso, saco a Griffin y Revé enfrente de la túnica exhibiéndolos.

{Harry ¿qué haces?}Dijo Revé sonaba algo confundida

{Quiero que todos hoy vean a mis maestros no los ocultare hoy, los llevare orgulloso en mi} dijo Harry, mientras salía de la habitación para bajar al gran salón.

{Harry eres increíble} dijo Revé con voz feliz.

{Gracias muchacho} dijo Griffin que parecía llorar o algo parecido sorprendiendo a Harry.

{Es muy sentimental} dijo Revé intentando hacer que el comprendiera.

En el vestíbulo estaba tan abarrotado de estudiantes que Harry simplemente espero parado en la escalera a que abrieran las puertas del gran comedor, a las 8 según un letrero en la puertas. Miraba a todos lados buscando a Hermione ya que había sido la primera en salir de la sala de menesteres sin en cambio no la encontraba por más que agudizaba su vista, incluso vio a Neville con un traje de gala color azul marino de la mano con Luna que llevaba un vestido Rosa claro y teniendo todo el cabello recogido en un peinado algo extraño aun así lucían verdaderamente felices. Mas haya de ellos estaba Fred y George uno tomado de la mano de angelina y el otro con el brazo en la cintura de Katie.

Ron bajo un poco después tenía una túnica de gala mejor que la que le había comprado la señora Waesley, esta era muy parecida a la de Harry, increíblemente Ron se había peinado hacia atrás así como también olía a colonia, sacándole una sonrisa a Harry, pensando en quien sería su pareja. El no ni siquiera había intentado peinarse ya que aunque lo lograra solo duraría 5 minutos, en cuanto a la colonia Sirius lo había obligado.

-y ¿cómo estoy?-Dijo Ron cuando vio a Harry, el simplemente alzo los pulgares ya que si abría la boca seguro se reiría.

-¿quién es la afortunada que se lleva a un Ron muy guapetón?-dijo Harry mientras le pegaba quedamente en la barbilla.

-Soy yo Potter-dijo una dulce voz de mujer desde la espalda Harry, se voltio y vio a una chica rubia, sus ojos eran de color azul así como también era bonita y tenía una larga coleta amarrada que le daba un toque casi deslumbrante, un vestido verde esmeralda, Harry abrió la boca no por ella si no por quien era, era Daphne Greengrass pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin.

-No me mires así Potter-dijo Daphne mostrando una cara que nunca había visto jamás con sus mejillas sonrojadas, incluso pareció otra persona distinta.

-pero... ¿cómo?..¿Qué?-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta mientras miraba a Ron y a Daphne. Era de verdad un día muy especial o estaba teniendo alucinaciones primero los Dursley dándole un regalo decente y ahora Ron estando con una Slytherin.

-El que las casas sean rivales no significa que todos los odiamos-dijo Daphne moviéndose a un lado para tomar a Ron del brazo el cual pareció sorprendido, pero miro a Harry casi pidiéndole disculpas pero sonriendo, le devolvió la sonrisa pensando que no importaba la casa que fuera mientras su amigo fuera feliz lo demás le daba igual, se lo dio a entender una palmada en la espalda.

-Solo se buena con Ron y avísame si se porta mal-dijo Harry a Daphne mientras esta le sonreía de regreso y se llevaba a Ron para platicar con él.

-Nos vemos Harry-dijo Ron mientras bajaban y un montón de personas los veían realmente impresionados incluso algunos de Slytherin abuchearon a lo cual Harry simplemente los miro con odio.

Malfoy entre ellos que llevaba del brazo a Pansy Parkinson, lo cual lo se dio cuenta de su mirada y se calló de inmediato, Crabbe y Goyle parecían guardaespaldas de él estando solos y a cada lado de la pareja, eso le saco una sonrisa a Harry.

Se abrieron las puertas por las cuales empezaron a desfilar la gente dejando más espacio para que Harry bajara, mientras veía la multitud pasar se dio cuenta que la profesora Mcgonagall lo llamaba.

-Los campeones por aquí por favor-Grito entre la multitud.

Harry, echo un último vistazo a Ron el cual desapareció por las puertas algo serio además de buscar a Hermione entre la multitud nuevamente. La profesora Mcgonagall, llevaba una túnica de tela roja y había puesto un sombrero a juego que la hacía ver diferente unos cuantos años más joven, les pidió esperar y que cuando todos estuvieran adentro ellos entrarían para dar inicio al baile. Fleur tenía de la mano a Roger Davies este parecía embobado con la campeona, Cedricc llevaba a Cho lo cual no le impresiono pero Krum aun esperaba al igual que él.

-Aun no llegan sus parejas será mejor que se apuren el baile no tarda en comenzar-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall sonriendo.

Harry iba a hablar a decir lo que tenía planeado pero en ese momento se percató que alguien bajaba de las escaleras. Una diosa, un ángel, la más bella de las veela, no era mucho más que las veela y sobre todas las demás, tenía un vestido azul claro brillante, el pelo liso y con destellos plateados, lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño que hacia juego en con el vestido, su porte era el de una dama distinguida, su sonrisa perfecta embobo a Harry, aquellos ojos miel era tan dulces que sentía como su corazón se pararía en cualquier momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintio el impulso de grabar esa imagen mental mente, el cual camino a la escalera esperándola.

Era Hermione.

Hermione lo miro se ruborizo un poco pero en sus ojos distinguió el brillo de su alma, Hermione levanto la mano para tomar a Harry, y este también pero antes de tocarse una tercera mano salió y la tomo haciendo a un lado la suya, desapareciendo toda felicidad del muchacho, con algo de irritación giro a ver a aquel que había hecho tal cosa, Víctor Krum, el cual beso la mano de ella.

Sintio su corazón estrujarse en su pecho sus ojos se irritaron y sintio ganas de matar ahí mismo a Krum pero se contuvo como pudo, mientras Hermione miraba con vergüenza bajando la mirada y apretando la mandíbula, Krum la conducía a la formación detrás de Cedricc, no supo cuánto paso si una hora, un mes o simplemente un segundo pero Harry no podía moverse del lugar. Sabiendo que había sido un estúpido e idiota la chica de sus sueños estaba delante de el lo peor es que era con otra persona.

-Señor Potter ¿y su pareja?-pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall sacándolo de su pensamiento lucia extrañada casi confundida y por un segundo sintio que quería abrazarlo lo cual no hubiera estado mal-Es la hora, aún no ha llegado-

Harry sacudió todo pensamiento, no era hora de recriminarse la perdida de Hermione si no seguir adelante. Estiro la mano a la profesora pidiéndoselo de la misma forma que a Hermione anterior mente la profesora se sorprendió y lo miro extrañada.

-Me concedería el primer baile. Seria todo un Honor y Placer bailar junto a mi profesora preferida-dijo Harry sonriendo verdaderamente, mientras se inclinaba con respeto y poniendo los mejores modales aprendidos de Sirius.

Todos veían a Harry como si hubiera enloquecido, sin en cambio él tenía sus razones la principal es que quería mucho a la profesora, la segunda era que no quería malentendidos entre Hermione y el, la última era la vieja bruja de Rita que sin lugar a duda podría escribir un artículo poniéndolo como mujeriego si iba con otra pareja. Y si de casualidad escribía algo malo de la profesora el demandaría por hostigamiento y sobre todo suponía que Mcgonagall no esperaría para arrancarle los ojos y dárselos a los Escregutos.

La profesora Mcgonagall pensó un poco pero luego sonrió y le dio la mano a Harry -Claro que si Harry, para mi también será un honor bailar-Se acercó un poco abrazándolo y le susurro-con mi alumno favorito-Solo pudo pensar que la profesora mentía ya que la mayoría del tiempo en clase se la pasaba regañándolo y poniéndole los pelos de punta. A decir verdad no era diferente de cómo lo trataban sus maestros cuando se ponían serios.

Todos empezaron a entrar al gran comedor, siguiendo la indicación de la profesora Mcgonagall que se encontraba a lado de él, todos miraban atónitos a Harry y la profesora Mcgonagall pero también a Hermione y Krum, todas miraban con odio a Hermione al estar alado de Krum, pero a la profesora Mcgonagall simplemente dieron unas risitas bobas. Los cuales disgustaron a Harry pero la profesora simplemente sonreía sabiendo que cuando ella quisiera podría castigar a las que se reían.

Los aplausos resonaron en todos los rincones, la mesa principal donde tenía a todos los jueces era la más larga y mejor decorada, cada uno de los juegos vieron incrédulos a Harry pero este sonrió al ver a Rita con la boca abierta y poniéndose algo roja, sin en cambio al ver como Krum le ayudaba a sentar a Hermione simplemente suspiro pesadamente, a lado de todo el gran comedor se encontraba cientos de mesas iguales a la del jurado pero alumbradas por farolillos que flotaban, las decoraciones eran increíbles, había hadas sobre el árbol de navidad así como un santa Claus del tamaño del salón pero con túnica y tenía un montón de esferas luminosas por todos lados, el techo estaba lleno de estrellas y una nevada un tanto lenta caía.

Observo a su amigo un tanto lejos a lado de Daphne, Ron vio a primero Krum su cara estaba realmente enojada pero al ver a Harry simplemente sonrió y le alzo los pulgares como el en la escalera, seguramente se burlaría después, pero por ahora a Harry no le importaba.

Dumbledore abría lo ojos en dirección a Harry, pero cuando se acercaron a la mesa este sonrió como nunca, la de Karkarov era de soberbia ante la pareja de Krum y la diferencia con la de Harry, madame máxime aplaudía cortes mente aparentemente sin ninguna reacción ante la pareja de Harry. Se preguntaba si aquella señora podía demostrar emociones.

Todos tomaron asiento a Harry le sorprendió ver a Percy sentado en la mesa del jurado incluso estaba vestido elegantemente mientras sonreía en su dirección. En ese instante se dio cuenta que no estaba el señor Crouch por ningún lado.

-me han ascendido-dijo Percy a Harry quedamente-he estado siguiendo tu consejo al parecer le gusta mucho mas mi trabajo al señor Crouch así que me ha enviado en su representación-

Aun no aparecía la comida pero había unas pequeñas miniaturas delante de cada uno de ellos, Harry tomo la suya dudando un poco y la profesora le dijo acercándose.

-Solo pide lo que se te antoje, aparecerá inmediatamente-dijo la profesora tomando el suyo-chuletas de cerdo-

Y estas aparecieron en su plato, captando la idea todos comenzaron a pedir sus respetivos platillos. Harry miro a Hermione por el trabajo que seguramente estaban realizando los elfos esperaba escuchar sus gritos de enojo ante tal situación, esta simplemente veía su plato lleno de un guiso extraño y sonrió un poco tal vez recordando algo ya que nadie le hablaba.

Harry echo una mirada al gran comedor. Hagrid se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas de los profesores. Su traje era uno totalmente peludo de color marrón y miraba a la mesa primero saludándolo a él y después a madame máxime, la cual sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, sorprendiéndolo ella si tenía otras caras además de la de pókerface y la enojada.

-Entonces ¿mione que te gusta más de comer?-dijo Krum, Harry lo escucho claro desde su asiento, accendio enojar aun, era el único que le decía mione, estaba a punto de explotar pero Hermione hablo.

-Dime Hermione, mione me hace sentir rara-dijo Hermione mirando a Krum algo enojada.

-Pero Harry todo el tiempo lo dice-dijo Krum entre fastidiado y desconcertado.

-Sí, pero él no me hace sentir rara-dijo Hermione y se puso a comer como si su plato se fuera a ir.

-¿Pero mione?-dijo Krum casi irritado.

-Hermione-dijo ella con las mejillas rojas-Por favor-

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran los mismo entonces en un movimiento las mesas se movieron y dejando un gran espacio en el centro de la pista, unas brujas subieron al escenario puesto a un lado del gran comedor, estas tenían escrito en las túnicas "las brujas de mcbeth", todos gritaron entusiastas así como también aplaudieron.

Todos los campeones y sus parejas se pusieron de pie.

-Vamos-le dijo la profesora -espero aprendieras a bailar Harry, no deseo que me duelan los pies-

Harry recordó las clases con Sirius el cual se reía ente la pena de él, las indicaciones de Griffin y Revé, así como también sus prácticas con un muñeco del cuarto de los menesteres. La música empezó lentamente. Condujo a la profesora a la zona iluminada de la pista, tomando la posición de baile con la profesora que sonreía y Harry también le sonrió.

Empezaron a dar vueltas lentamente, la profesora miro impresionado a Harry al parecer si sabía bailar, todos veían en dos direcciones a Hermione con Krum y a Harry con la profesora, cuando el profesor Dumbledore se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿puedo Harry?-dijo el profesor sonriendo.

Harry le dio la mano de la profesora Mcgonagall, la cual le susurro "fue fantástico" y empezó a bailar con el profesor Dumbledore. Estaba en medio de la pista viendo bailar a Hermione con Krum pero simplemente empezó a buscar alrededor de la pista hasta que vio Ron nervioso y a lado Daphne que parecía aburrida a lado de la pista y fue caminando a ella, le extendió la mano a Daphne junto a su amigo el cual lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Me la prestas un momento hermano? Te la regreso sana y a salvo-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a Ron.

-Si ella quiere-dijo el sonriéndole a Harry.

-Solo por esta vez Potter-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y empezaban a caminar de nuevo rumbo a la pista, Harry empezó a bailar con ella entre un murmullo de personas y algunas quejas de otros, pero después de un rato todos parecían callarse. Vio de reojo a Hermione que parecía estar completamente en otro lugar viendo solo en dirección de Krum.

-¿Por qué me sacas a bailar, Potter?-dijo Daphne un poco confundida-No te gustan los de Slytherin-

-No me gusta que se metan con mis amigos, hasta ahora tu nunca lo has hecho o por lo menos no lo recuerdo además Ron es un buen amigo mío-dijo Harry dándole la vuelta con gracias y volviéndola a tomar impresionando no solo a la chica si no también a medio salón de baile.-Creo que eso de los de Slytherin son todos malos es mentira, así que si Ron te hace algo puedes contármelo le daré una buena tunda. Me debe algunas buenas-

Daphne sonrió sacándole a Harry una sonrisa.

-La verdad no está nada mal tu amigo pero es algo seco-dijo Daphne mirando a su direccion.

-Por ahora, una vez que lo conozcas no podrás quitártelo de encima, te parecerá algo distraído pero un increíble amigo o algo mas-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo, ruborizando a la chica.

Cuando termino la pieza Harry camino en dirección a Ron y le tendió la mano de Daphne la cual tomo y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar al poco rato Harry vio cómo se reían como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Neville y Luna bailaban junto a ellos, al parecer Luna se quejaba cada vez que la pisaba pero esta simplemente lo volvía dirigir en el baile, madame máxime estaba bailando con Hagrid el cual se veía muy feliz además de concentrado en el baile, ojoloco se movía al ritmo de la música mientras la profesora Sinistra le seguía el paso la cual se cuidaba de la pierna de metal de Moody.

Harry busco una nueva pareja de baile, sacando a toda chica que se viera aburrida algunas saltaban de alegría otras se mostraban agradecidas, no hablaba con ninguna sobre todo para evitar que se topara con una fanática de él, después de cada baile las dejaba en su asiento y buscaba una nueva, sin advertir de las miradas que le lanzaban casi todos los chicos del lugar.

La mayoría también cuchicheaban pues incluso sacaba a las que iban sola y les daba un buen rato para déjalas con algún chico sin pareja pero ansioso de bailar. Hacía mucho que Rita estaba bailando con un mago que no conocía pero su pluma y libreta se movían, así que Harry en uno de sus tantos bailes tomo la libreta la pluma sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después las quemaría.

Cuando se cansó simplemente se dirigió a su asiento y observo el baile que todos hacían, Hermione y Krum seguían bailando al igual que Ron y Daphne, también muchos más que parecían felices ya que solo unos cuantos seguían en sus asientos. Harry se sentía algo triste, si hubiera sabido lo del baile antes y se lo hubiera propuesto a Hermione una semana antes, no se vería en tal situación.

No aguanto más la escena deprimente y salió rumbo a la puerta principal sin que nadie se percatara bajo la escalinata, tomo rumbo al lago negro en el cual se sentó a las orillas debajo del gran roble contemplando el cielo y tratando de calmar su turbio corazón. La nieve era fría y agradable.

Pero escucho dos voces que lo obligo a esconderse detrás del árbol.

\- No veo que tiene que ver eso Igor-

-No puedes negar lo que está pasando, severas-la voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y baja, como si estuviera seguro que alguien los escuchaba.

-Entonces, huye-dijo la voz de Snape-huye, yo le diré a todos alguna escusa, pero yo me quedo-

Snape y Karkarov, siguieron su camino hasta que las voces se perdieron, en la negrura de bosque, pero Harry no los siguió simplemente se recostó en la hierba húmeda y fría, siguió observando el cielo. Era realmente raro las palabras de Snape y de Karkarov pero siguiéndolos no conseguiría nada es más podría terminar mal si lo descubrían.

Paso los siguientes minutos mirando el cielo observando las estrellas tratando de aplicar sus conocimientos nuevos de astrología sin en cambio su mente siempre regresaba a Hermione su linda sonrisa su pelo completamente liso, su figura en ese vestido lo peor era que se la imaginaba bailando con Krum, pasado unos segundos cerro los ojos intentando olvidar todo.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-dijo la dulce voz de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la vio ahí parada frente el con su hermoso vestido y su silueta bañada por la luna, pensó que era una visión algo que se le presentaba en los sueños, Hermione se encontraba bailando con Krum, no podía estar de pie frente a él.

Harry se levantó sintiéndose menos pesado, le toco la mejilla lentamente se sentía algo fría pero suave, ella sonrió dulcemente, si era un sueño no quería dejarla ir no quería dejarla nunca más, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él tocando su frente con la de ella, Hermione no dijo nada, se acercó a su rostro esperando sentir esos dulces labios, pero el sueño acabaría ahí, como tantas veces lo avía soñado en esos días, algo pasaría y los interrumpiría.

Sus labios tocaron los de las castaña sintiendo un fuego correr por todo su cuerpo entonces lo supo Harry no estaba soñando simplemente estaba ahí enfrente a ella, mientras compartían un dulce beso era mejor que las chocolatinas, mejor que cualquier golosina más adictivos que la cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione paso los brazos por los hombros de él, cuando el aire les falto obligándolos a separarse gimiendo pero volvieron a besarse enseguida, sentía la necesidad de estar tocando esos labios de sentir el sabor de Hermione de disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento. Harry continuo pero recordó algo importante y empezó a moverse lentamente como si de un baile lento se tratara, acaso no era lo que tanto deseo el estar con ella bailando. Hermione lo siguió bailando lentamente a la luz de la luna mientras su música era el ruido del lago golpeando contra la orilla, la nieve cayendo lentamente sobre sus cabezas, la nieve siendo aplastada por ellos, la respiración de ambos y sus latidos acelerados.

Cuando se separaron del beso, se vieron con una sonrisa, sintiendo todo el amor que tenía por la castaña.

-Estas preciosa, eres preciosa-dijo Harry mientras seguía con el ritmo del baile.-Krum debe estar feliz-

-Me arregle para ti… tonto-dijo Hermione sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, pero no lo dejo de mirar.-Fui a buscarte a la sala de menesteres, para que fueras el primero en verme pero no estabas, saliste un poco antes-

-Lo siento, aun así creo que fui el primero en verte-dijo Harry un observando esos ojos ámbar de la ella, estaban radiantes.

-lo sé, vi tu rostro-dijo Hermione mientras Harry le pasaba una mano en la mejilla-tenías cara de bobo-

Hermione tembló un poco y Harry entendió, hacia demasiado frio en ese momento, se quitó el saco de gala, se lo paso por los hombros y la abrazo pegándola más a su cuerpo

-Creí que estarías con Krum en estos momentos-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la nuca pero su voz sonó queda sin ningún resentimiento.

-Cuando te vi salir, espere que la pieza acabara y salí a buscarte, eres muy predecible, te encontré algo rápido-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

-¿por qué?-dijo Harry sin pensar.

-Quería estar contigo-dijo ella sin desviar la mirada y con sus ojos brillantes.

-no, ¿porque estas aquí conmigo que he sido un tonto? No te merezco-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos recordando a Hermione llorando y culpándose por hacer llorar a la persona que más amaba.

-Si eres un tonto-dijo Hermione sonriendo-pero eres el tonto que amo-

Harry la beso en la frente para ir bajando lentamente besando todo lo que podía hasta llegar a su cuello sacándole una risita para después subir nuevamente a sus labios los cuales beso repetidamente, pero aun así no detuvieron el baile moviéndose cada vez más lentamente y tratando de sentir más de ellos mismo.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry sintiendo el aliento de Hermione sobre su rostro.

-Harry, por el único motivo que acepte ir al baile con Krum fue porque me lo pidió antes del primera prueba y como no sabía bien que sentías por mí, estaba confusa… solo dije sí, no pensé que...creo que fue más un poco de despecho… de algún modo quería saber si te ponías celoso-dijo Hermione bajando la vista.

-Créeme si no tuviera autocontrol estaría en la enfermería y jamás te he dejado de amar y -dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso.-Te amo-

-Creí que habías encontrado a otra pareja para el baile Harry,-dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio-Me sorprendiste cuando se lo pediste a la profesora pero también estuve feliz de que no fueras con alguien más…joven, creo que soy algo egoísta-, Hermione colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-yo odie a Krum cuando supe que eras su pareja, quería matarlo.-Dijo Harry viendo la cara de Hermione con los ojos abiertos antes de que lo regañara la beso- Te amo Hermione, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti- mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el baile.-Fui un idiota pensando en protegerte lejos de mi cuando lo mejor era mantenerte más cerca, Te amo y jamás podría volver a vivir sin ti, sin poder escucharte todos los días, sin verte, sin sentir tu piel y tus besos-

-Yo también Harry, me faltaste tanto-dijo Hermione mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro manchando la camisa de Harry dejando unas huellitas húmedas.-No podía dejar de soñar contigo, extrañarte y cada que te veía sentía el impulso de besarte-

Siguieron un buen rato bailando sin parar hasta que Harry paro miro a Hermione estaba reluciente, se separó un poco y la tomo de las manos.

-Hermione Granger, ¿Quieres ser mi novia...otra ves?-dijo Harry mientras, su voz sonaba firme y clara.-Sé que es algo tonto pedírtelo de nuevo siendo que ya te he besado y todo esto pero...-

Hermione se lanzó a Harry tirando al suelo mojando su espalda con la nieve y dejando su pelo lleno de esta y lo empezó a besar como si fuera su último beso, para después verlo tiernamente, tenía los ojos completamente en lágrimas pero su rostro mostraba felicidad absoluta y decía "si" sin parar, la tomo de la cintura y la comenzó a besar sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-Harry-dijo Hermione separándolo y acariciando su rostro.-Aunque en ese día terminaste con migo jamás pensé en otra persona que no fueras tú y lo que dije de que te odiaba era mentira solo quería intentar que recapacitaras que no me sacaras de tu vida-

-Lo siento, y te pido perdón. Si algo así vuelve a pasar te doy permiso de hechizarme y mandarme a la enfermería un mes-dijo Harry mientras sentía una emoción en su pecho, su corazón parecía mucho mejor por escuchar esas palabras. Ella solo se rio.- No quiero ocultar que tengo la novia más fuerte y hermosa-

-Esta vez les diremos a todos Harry-dijo Hermione besando su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera -No importa que jamás dejare que nos separemos de nuevo, así tenga que encadenarte a mi lado.-

-Ya estoy encadenado a ti-dijo Harry sintiendo los labios de Hermione recorrer su cuello y subir a su rostro, la tomo suavemente de las mejillas mirándola a los ojos- Me has convertido en un adicto a tu voz, tu olor, tu piel y tus besos-

Harry simplemente la volvió a besar, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo paso simplemente el con ella encima besándose acariciándose y suspirando el uno por el otro, lo sabían ambos que estarían juntos a partir de ese momento, que solo la muerte podía separarlos y que aunque eso pasara ambos se seguirían amando,

-Hace frio Harry, será mejor que entremos al castillo-dijo Hermione después de un gran rato.

-Si-dijo Harry parándose y cargándola para no tirarla sorprendiéndola de que tan fuerte se había vuelto, la dejo lentamente en el suelo-te acompañare a la sala común de Gryffindor-

Hermione negó con la cabeza,-Ya no estoy a gusto ahí Harry. Te gane la apuesta y lo que te quiero pedir de regalo es si ¿puedo estar contigo en la sala de los menesteres?- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía mientras que con sus ojos se lo suplicaba a Harry se le enterneció el corazón.

-Hablare con Mcgonagall y Dumbledore. Aunque me cueste todo mi dinero he incluso si me ponen mil castigo lo hare realidad-dijo Harry la abrazaba por detrás para darle calor. Ella acaricio sus manos.

Harry al entrar al castillo la tomo de la mano con Hermione, cuando pasaron por el salón de baile un centenar de ojos los miraban y cuchicheaban alrededor de ellos, vio incluso Rita que como loca buscaba con que escribir sin en cambio el seguía teniendo la pluma y la libreta en su saco. Pasaron por un montón de alumnos hasta que una mano sobre su hombro detuvo su avance era Krum detenía a Hermione del brazo con la otra mano.

-Te estaba buscando-gruño Krum mirando a Harry.

-Lo siento, estaba con Harry-dijo hermione soltándose de su agarre y pegándose más el-Gracias por invitarme pero ahora iré a mi habitación-

-Pero aún no termina el baile-dijo Krum mirando enojado a Harry-Y en todo caso yo te llevare a tu habitación-

-Lo siento Viktor, pero estoy cansada. Harry ya me acompaña.-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a pesar de todo-Diviértete el resto de la velada-

Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras y Harry también pero Krum parecía no comprender así que tomo nuevamente del hombro a Harry, simplemente volteo y lo miro.

-Viktor, por favor ella desea ir a descansar-dijo Harry tratando de ser lo más amable posible ya no odiaba o quería matarlo pero si intentaba algo con hermione él no lo permitiría-Yo la acompaño no te preocupes llegara a salvo-

Pero Krum simplemente continúo con la mano en su hombro, Harry dejo las sonrisas a un lado y simplemente lo observo igual que él lo miraba. Hermione tomo su brazo con firmeza por un segundo pensó que cumpliría que le había dicho de matarlo.

-Krum, déjalos en paz-dijo Cedricc que avanzaba entre la multitud y traía a Cho de la mano ella algo acalorada por sus mejillas rosas-Ya se cansaron del baile, vamos hombre simplemente se retiran-

Krum veía a hermione la cual no dejaba el brazo de Harry y después lo miraba a él con algo de ira, todos en el vestíbulo quedaron en silencio, haciendo un ambiente más tenso que en el día de la primera prueba, Harry no aguanto más y se quitó la mano de Krum. Con algo más que fuerza ya que el búlgaro lo tenía bien aferrado.

-Nos retiramos con o sin tu consentimiento-dijo Harry mientras intentaba continuar su camino.

-Pero ella es mi pareja-dijo Krum totalmente irritado.

-Para el baile, y el baile ya ha terminado para mí-dijo hermione enojada-y ahora estoy con Harry-

Krum abrió la boca pero simplemente la volvió a cerrar, en ese momento Ron pareció subiendo las escaleras con Daphne. Pasando a lado de Cedricc que parecía estar pensando si subir los escalones faltantes o quedarse en su sitio.

-Harry, Hermione que coincidencia nosotros también nos retiramos-dijo Ron sonriendo sonando divertido, aunque al parecer Daphne no tenía idea ya que la gran sonrisa que traía se desvaneció.-¿verdad?-

-Aja. Ron me estaba a punto de acompañar a la mazmorra-dijo Daphne fijándose en el ambiente pereciendo que comprendía las palabras de su acompañante.

-Bien, los acompañamos, luego Ron y yo nos vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor-dijo hermione tratando de salir rápidamente del asunto. Unos segundos se miraron Krum y el, ambos retándose con la mirada, hasta que hermione tiro con fuerza y ton le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros para voltearlo y salir de ahí.

Subieron la escalera para después escuchar como todo el vestíbulo se empezaba a llenar de charlas y después de un rato cruzando pasillos Harry al fin hablo.

-Gracias Ron, no sé si hubiera aguantado las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo a Krum-dijo Harry mientras cruzaban parte de la mazmorra.

-Tranquilo, creo que si lo hubieras hechizado la profesora Mcgonagall te hubiera convertido en babosa para toda tu vida. Además de tener que ir a azkaban por asesinar al pobre-dijo Ron alzando los hombros- imagínate Harry Potter la babosa prisionero de azkaban, no suena tan genial-

Todos soltaron una carcajada incluso Daphne que parecía muy contenta a lado de Ron, el cual simplemente le acaricio la mejilla sonriendo como bobo.

-Y ustedes dos ¿cómo terminaron juntos?-dijo Daphne señalando a Harry y Hermione los dos abrieron muchos los ojos pero Daphne continuo-No soy tonta, la mayoría de Slytherin cree que son novios desde el segundo año, pero yo supongo que lo son desde hace un par de meses-

-Tienes razón Daphne-dijo Hermione sonriendo y acercándose más a Harry-Desde el final de la copa de quidditch-

-¿Fue romántico?-pregunto Daphne intrigada.-¿Harry es romántico?-

-Mucho… aunque cuando me dijo lo que sentía fue en un bosque tenebroso-dijo Hermione recordando ese día poniéndose colorada.

-No fue mi culpa que recién atacaran los mortifagos y las emociones se desbordaron por todo lo que sucedió-contesto Harry acariciando a la castaña-Aunque si lo admito no fue buen momento para decirte que te amaba-

-Increíble, ¿por qué no lo dijeron?-dijo Daphne mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron y este simplemente sonreía.

-Pues queríamos un tiempo sin que nadie nos juzgara, sin que nadie dijera nada, sin las miradas de aquellos que me odiarían por tener al mejor novio-dijo hermione mostrándose contenta-Aunque terminamos por un tiempo hoy lo volvemos a ser-

Ron y Daphne se vieron sorprendido, Harry supuso que el por saber que habían regresado y ella por enterarse del rompimiento.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Harry recordando todo lo pasado en esos meses-Creí que la mantendría a salvo de quien tu sabes-

Daphne abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerró y Ron simplemente le dio unas palmadas.

-Creo que la mantendrás más segura si la mantienes cerca de ti Harry-dijo Daphne mientras se detenían en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Sin previo aviso Hermione abrazo a Daphne la cual se mostró sorprendida pero después de un segundo también la abrazo.

-Gracias por apoyarnos-dijo Hermione quedamente.

-No, Gracias por no juzgarme por estar en Slytherin-dijo Daphne mientras esta veía a Ron algo coqueta.

Harry y Ron se miraran, pero ninguno dijo nada simplemente alzaron los hombros, enseguida Daphne se dirigió a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Podemos salir algún día a Hogsmeade juntos?- dijo Daphne mientras Ron se ponía totalmente colorado. Tocándose la mejilla y sonriendo bobamente.

-Si-dijo Ron casi en un suspiro, sacándole una sonrisa a Daphne la cual desapareció un segundo después por la puerta.

-Así me veo-dijo Harry señalando la cara de Ron.

-Al principio-contesto hermione sonriéndole-Mira quien no salió galán-continuo riéndose de Ron.

-o cállate-dijo Ron aun pareciendo estar en un mundo de fantasías color de rosa.

Regresó todo el camino a la torre de Gryffindor platicando del baile Ron parecía encantado con el preguntándose si harían otro igual al siguiente año, parecía estar flotando en sus pensamientos.

-Luego te vemos, Ron-dijo Hermione una vez llegado al retrato de la señora gorda.

Ron abrió los ojos y luego abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerro.-Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo-Los abrazo uno en cada brazo-No acalores mucho a Harry- giño un ojo instante después atravesó el retrato.

-No pasas, querida-dijo el retrato algo dormido. Ya que Harry reviso la hora antes y eran las 11:32 de que tanto se había quejado Krum si el baile acabaría en 30 minutos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado con Hermione afuera.

-No, me voy con mi novio-dijo hermione firme mientras el sonreía.

-No necesitas algo de tu habitación-dijo Harry pensando que no podría estar todo el tiempo con ese vestido aunque sinceramente no le molestaría verla de ese modo todo el día.

-Todo lo guarde en el monedero hace días, varias veces he pensado en irme a la sala de menesteres junto a ti, pero me lo impedía las clases y sobre todo el hecho de que no tenía ni idea si me querías ahí-dijo hermione alzando los hombros y mordiéndose parte del labio.

Harry sonrió y la beso tiernamente-Apréndetelo bien mione, Te quiero junto a mí para siempre-

######################################################################


	18. Capitulo 18- Colegio Pendragon

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 18.-Colegio Pendragon

Harry abrió los ojos el 26 de diciembre viendo a una castaña dormida junto a él, al principio se preguntó qué había pasado, pero después recordó toda la noche anterior. Después de entrar a la sala de menesteres, fueron a su habitación a platicar sobre cualquier cosa desde las clases aburridas del profesor Binns a las extraño que era el robo de ingredientes a Snape pero en poco tiempo Hermione se durmió, le aprecio tan bella que simplemente se recostó junto a ella pasando su brazo sobre su cabeza para acomodarla ella se aferró a su camisa y se acurruco. La contemplo hasta quedar dormido. El pelo de Hermione nuevamente estaba enmarañado el vestido estaba arrugado, el moño atado a su cabello desapareció y tenía un hilillo de saliva recorriendo su mejilla.

Harry la continuo contemplando un par de minutos al observar esos labios rosas no pudo contener sus ganas y le dio un beso, Hermione abrió los ojos he instintivamente se sentó en la cama con los ojos abiertos totalmente asustada, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que estaba pasando.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo Harry divertido por la expresión de su novia.

-Harry, me asustaste-dijo Hermione mientras parecía apenada por su apariencia.

-Lo siento, es que eres tan preciosa que no pude contenerme-dijo Harry levantándose y estirándose un poco.-bajare a cambiarme y pedirle a Dobby algo de desayunar puedes acomodar tus cosas junto a las mías, hay otras habitaciones por si crees que no debemos estar en una misma habitación-

-Crees que después de regresar contigo te dejare ir- dijo Hermione poniéndose seria-Me quedo-

-Perfecto-dijo Harry acercándose y besando su nariz-Solo ten cuidado con la habitación de Sirius que es la siguiente a esta, es algo gruñón si se le despierta de improviso. La primera vez que lo desperté casi me calva los colmillos…literalmente-

Harry esa mañana se la paso feliz con Hermione y Sirius desayunando contarle como había estado, ella sin comentar todo lo de Krum, aun así se sorprendió cuando ellos se dieron un rápido beso mientras salía a sus tareas impuestas por Griffin y Revé, después de sonreír y decir que savia que terminarían juntos los felicito. Hermione salió junto con Dobby seguramente a visitar las cocinas, ella llego junto con Ron antes de la comida. Estaba igual que siempre pero se mostraba mucho más feliz que de costumbre, además que de alguna forma pudo oler un poco de lavanda en su ropa. Mientras terminaba todo su itinerario ellos se la pasaban en la cocinas jugando ajedrez mágico junto con Sirius y Dobby que al parecer era muy malo.

Sirius estaba extasiado de que tuvieran un noviazgo, tanto que empezó a llamar Hermione ahijada algo que a Hermione no le molesto pero se mostraba apenada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas cada vez. Cuando todos se sentaron a la cena, Harry recordó que tenía que ir con Dumbledore a preguntarle sobre que Hermione no regresaría a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando las implicaciones de la misma pregunta era casi decir que estaría viviendo con él y savia que de alguna forma le sacarían la información de donde estaba. Se le ocurrió una idea pero era algo arriesgada no solo para el sino también para sus amigos, lo mejor era que podría adelantarse a Voldemort y entrenar a sus amigos.

-Mione a partir de hoy vivirá aquí-dijo Harry al finalizar la cena, aun así Sirius casi se atraganta y si Ron no hubiera tenido la mandíbula pegada a su cara esta se caería cómicamente.

-¿Están seguros?, ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore?, ¿Cómo planean….-comenzó Sirius con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No le hemos dicho a Dumbledore y no planeo pedirle permiso a nadie. He tomado una decisión y ella se queda conmigo-dijo Harry firmemente- Claro que no lo hare a la fuerza eso sería como secuestro y no me agrada la idea-

-¿Entonces como lo harán?-Pregunto Ron con cara de preocupación pero algo menos sorprendida.

-Ya he pensado sobre todo y creo tener la respuesta-Dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y junto con sus otros dos acompañantes fueron a la sala de estar.

-Espero no conlleve regresar a la torre de Gryffindor-Dijo Hermione preocupada, Harry supuso que de alguna forma ella también había estado planeando algo.

-Jamás, tengo un plan pero no sé si funcione, además de que podría meternos en aprietos con Dumbledore, Karkarov, madame máxime y hasta el mismo Cornelius Fudge, sin contar a muchos más-dijo Harry mirándolo ahora a Ron-Y este plan no solo involucra a Hermione si no también ti Ron.

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué a mí?-dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá y pareciendo interesado.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry recostándose en su costado, parecía estar algo más que preocupada, como si él estuviera a punto de decirle que nuevamente terminaría con ella.

-Verán ya Hermione no regresara a la torre de Gryffindor-dijo Harry viendo como Sirius hacia una mueca de nuevo y parecía no agradarle la idea, Su padrino abrió la boca pero él se apresuró a continuar, las preguntas esperarían para después -Así que se me ha ocurrido que para que no tengamos tantos problemas con respecto a ello, continuemos con lo que ha pasado en el torneo de los tres magos, nos aprovecharemos del hecho de que ahora yo pertenezca a una escuela inventada. Tendremos un pequeño punto a nuestro favor y asegure que ella que pueda estar aquí al igual que tu Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Daphne y algunos compañeros en los que confiemos, claro si quieren no forzaremos a nadie. Les enseñare todo lo que me he aprendido de mis maestros entre prácticas de grado superior y asegurarme que tanto ustedes como los más cercanos a mi puedan protegerse de lo que venga en el futuro-

Hermione, Ron y Sirius abrieron muchos los ojos como si no entendieran del todo sus palabras, pero poco a poco se fueron mostrando más felices aunque su padrino extramente giro la cabeza. Seguramente pensando en la posibilidad de ver y hablar con más gente que ellos tres.

{Es una maravillosa idea} dijo Griffin algo exaltado.

{Recuerdo cuando los cuatro fundadores tuvieron la misma idea pero ellos tardaron años en estar seguros} dijo Revé con voz emocionada.

{¿Me ayudaran maestros?}Dijo Harry feliz mente por las palabras de sus maestros aunque suponía que ellos ya sabían todo sobre su plan solo esperaban el momento de que lo dijera a los demás.

{Claro que si} dijeron firme los dos. {Entre más mejor, y si entrenar para ser fuertes me parece perfecto}

-Es decir Harry, tú quieres….-dijo Hermione apretando con fuerza su mano y la otra aferrándose a su camisa, el asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Hermione había entendido claramente.

-Fundare mi propio colegio o por lo menos uno provisional. Impondré normas para la entrada, al igual que un entrenamiento impartido por mí supervisado por mis maestros, mientras conseguimos profesorado o alguien que pueda impartirlos -dijo Harry seriamente con los ojos de ellos sobre de el- Y como lo he dicho si quieren están formalmente invitados -

Ron salto del sofá, fue directo a Harry tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. Acto que lo mareo al mismo tiempo que Hermione gruñía por la acción de Ron-

-Estas bromeando, acepto, acepto. Como no se nos ocurrió antes podríamos haber pasado todo este tiempo ayudante con tu entrenamiento-dijo Ron mientras lo dejaba y empezaba a caminar a la puerta-¿qué esperan? Tenemos que ir ya-

-No es tan fácil Ron-dijo Hermione feliz pero algo preocupada.-Es muy difícil fundar una escuela hoy en día, sobre todo por la locación de este ya que las normas piden un lugar donde los muggles no puedan encontrarlo además del registro en el ministerio y la cantidad de normas que se impone antes de que sea fundada así como demostrar que se tiene lo suficiente para mantenerla-

-Lo suponía pero por el torneo tal vez tengamos una posibilidad pequeña-dijo Harry alzando los hombros-Si hacemos lo correctos nos permitirán por lo menos durante la duración del torneo continuar con esta farsa sobre mi escuela inventada -

-Supongo que sí, necesitaremos trabajar todo el día, incluso las vacaciones completas-dijo Hermione parándose y sacando el monedero de su collar-Entre los tres tendremos la mayoría para dentro de una semana y eso si incluso dormimos poco-

-y entre los cuatro-dijo Sirius que escuchaba atentamente-Verán no seré tan buen maestro pero seguramente les podre dar algún consejo, además entre todos será más rápido ¿no?-

-¿No te opondrás?- Pregunto Harry mirando como su padrino sonreía.

-No haces nada en contra de las reglas y para empezar ellos te jugaron chueco, es hora de regresarle un poco-Dijo su padrino casi con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿por dónde empezaremos?-

Hermione saco todo lo necesario así como un centenar de libros, también Harry atrajo un montón de libros de la biblioteca se había formado en la sala de los menesteres y le pidió a Dobby que buscara los libros más antiguos con todas las regulaciones para abrir una escuela de magia de sus casas incluso libros del ministerio y todo lo que pudiera ser útil.

-Entonces manos a la obra-dijo Hermione mientras empezaba abrirlos.

Entre algunas pequeñas quejas de Ron al fin se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Hermione hacia una lista de cosas que debían hacer, Harry empezaba a llenar los pergaminos y Ron revisaba alguna irregularidad en el reglamento que le diera alguna pequeña posibilidad de que los dejaran crearla. Sirius leía tan rápido como podía todos los libros descartando los que les ayudaría y aquellos que no.

Al enterarse que Hermione había puesto sus cosas en su cuarto no le pareció negándose y diciéndoles que tendrían cuartos separados, los regaño de casi medio día y después de que le dieran un montón de promesas y de varias noches que salía a la habitación de Hermione para hablar y quedarse dormidos siendo atrapados por su padrino terminaron durmiendo en la misma habitación, así la habitación se hiso más grande y apareció una cama mucho más amplia. Hermione siempre se ponía roja mientras se acostaban, pero simplemente se abrazaban y dominan ni más ni menos.

Hermione le envió una carta al señor Crouch y al ministro de magia Fudge para presentarse un día antes del comienzo del segundo trimestre al igual que al profesor Dumbledore, Karkarov, madame máxime y a sus padres para contarles el plan además de pedir su consentimiento. Ron les envió una carta a los suyos esperando que estos no les diera un ataque al enterarse, Harry le envió una Apahtio explicándole todo y preguntándole dudas sobre el tema, así como solicitando un pedido especial.

Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar, la carta de Hermione fue normal teniendo dudas y preguntas pero dándole todo su apoyo, la de Ron fueron varios vociferadores por parte de la señora Waesley que resonaron durante unas hora regañando a los tres pero al final aceptando, el señor Waesley simplemente les dio un par de indicaciones y acepto, el de Harry fue un completo apoyo de Apahtio, claro mientras tuviera una remuneración.

Pasaron la siguientes semana revisando todo incluso repasando cuidadosamente letra por letra de todos los papeles para el ministerio de magia, Hermione un par de días antes dijo podrían tener una posibilidad de lograrlo, así como también que debían de tener mucho cuidado con lo que se decía en la junta solicitada por ellos.

Un día antes de empezar el segundo trimestre y cuando todos estaban regresando de las vacaciones, repasando en plan y revisando un centenar de veces los pergaminos como las cartas de permiso por parte de sus padres, se dirigieron a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore como le habían acordado dejando a Sirius en el cuarto de menesteres, deseándoles la mejor suerte del mundo.

Llegaron los tres a la gárgola que se encontraba en el tercer piso como recordaba Harry enseguida encontraron a la profesora Mcgonagall paseándose de un lado a otro y al verlos simplemente abrió los ojos.

-Harry, señorita Granger, señor Waesley, todos están a dentro esperando, espero tengan una muy buena razón para juntarlos a todos adentro-dijo la profesora preocupada y mirando a los tres.-Están de pésimo animo-

-No sé si sea buena para ellos, pero para nosotros es algo muy crucial -dijo Harry firme tomando la postura que había practicado durante toda la semana erguido sin ningún tipo de duda y su mirada clara. Mcgonagall lo vio un par de segundos sorprendida pero sonrió luego se volteo y vio a la gárgola.

-Chocolate mentolado-dijo la profesora y la gárgola se empezó a mover hasta dejar una escalera de caracol por la cual la profesora empezó a subir.

Los tres empezaron a entrar, al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió revelando la gran oficina del director, tenía los estantes tal cual como los recordaba llenos de cachivaches que no savia para que los utilizaba, el sombrero descansaba nuevamente sobre un pequeño pedestal, pero esta vez había una mesa que ocupaban los tres directores más el señor Fudge de un lado, faltaba dos personas ya que dos sillas estaban vacías, una de las cuales tomo inmediatamente la profesora Mcgonagall. Del lado opuesto de la mesa se encontraban tres sillas. ¿Dónde estaba el señor Fudge? Acaso no le había llegado la carta, decidió no decir nada ya que ahí esta Fudge técnicamente el jefe del jefe del señor Crouch.

-Que bien que ya estén aquí-dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo-Siéntense por favor-les miro con calidades, Harry supuso que esa sonrisa no le duraría mucho aunque esperaba que los comprendiera.

Los tres tomaron asiento enfrente de ellos y Harry suspiro para darse ánimo.

\- Harry podrías decirnos ¿Que es lo que nos trae hoy a todos por aquí?-dijo el profesor Dumbledore amablemente.

-Verán, primeramente ¿quisiera saber si el colegio al que represento solo es una fachada o es algo real para el ministerio?-dijo Harry tratando de aclarar esa idea que le había planteado Hermione por toda la semana para continuar con su plan bien formulado.

Todos se miraron enseguida entre miradas de enojo de Karkarov y algunas de aburrimiento por parte de madame máxime pero enseguida hablo el señor Fudge.

-En estos momentos y durante la duración del torneo, el colegio al que representa es real o algo así, una vez terminado será borrado como escuela-dijo Fudge serio.

-Bien entonces deseo iniciar los trámites para la creación de la institución así como también la inclusión de alumnos y el inicio de las clases-dijo Harry rápidamente para que sus nervios no se notaran, pero al parecer nadie los notaba más bien abrieron los ojos y volvieron a mirarse. Por un segundo vio como Dumbledore se mostraba molesto.

-Disculpa ¿qué has dicho Harry?-dijo Dumbledore como si no lo creyera, una expresión que el profesor no hacia tan frecuentemente.

-Creo que será mejor que lo explique poco a poco. He decidido empezar a tener alumnado en mi colegio, así como también hacer de este colegio por el torneo algo más real, si me lo preguntan es a causa de querer enseñar a mis compañeros, quiero que tengan una enseñanza mejor-dijo Harry tranquilizándose por la mano de Hermione que se entrelazo a la suya dándole ánimos.

-Creo que no entiendes las reglas del mundo mágico señor Potter-dijo Fudge con un tono mordaz.

-Se equivoca ministro, entendemos bien todas las reglas del ministerio y el mundo mágico, por eso nos hemos preparado y traemos todos los papeles necesarios-dijo Hermione sacando un montón de pergaminos y poniéndolos en la mesa.-Como vera todo está en orden, desde la petición de la apertura, hasta el ligamento con el ministerio de magia y el comprobante de Gringotts de que sustentación para el pago y mantenimiento del colegio, asegurando que el dinero es lo que menos nos preocupa-

Harry sonrió por la maravillosa intervención de Hermione, Fudge tomo los papeles empezando una revisión detallada de ellos, los demás pasaban los papeles también revisándolos como si no creyeran el trabajo que hacían unos simples niños, aunque la mayoría había sido redactado por Hermione y escrito por él. Al cabo de unos minutos los bajo entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Si así hicieran sus deberes -dijo Mcgonagall alzando la mirada un segundo. Sin en cambio le sonrió a ellos y le guiño un ojo antes de regresar a los papeles.

-No sé cómo han conseguido todos los datos para las fundación de un colegio, aquí hay algunos que incluso se han dejado de pedir desde la fundación de Hogwarts-dijo Fudge realmente molesto, Harry savia que era gracias a Griffin y Revé que le habían señalado bien el rumbo a tomar.

-Mis maestros son los mejores en su ramo, como lo he dicho anterior mente, ellos me dieron alguna información de mas- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura, sorprendiendo a todos. Los ojos de Mcgonagall brillaron de alegría pero por la mueca suponía que le daría un comentario después.

-ah, 'dumbledog' eso es imposible, que tu alumno...-dijo madame Máxime siendo interrumpido por Ron.

-Exalumno -dijo Ron nerviosamente.

-Si tiene razón el señor Waesley, desde que Harry dejo esta institución ya no es alumno mío-dijo el profesor Dumbledore acariciando su barba e intentando sonreír. Harry no savia por qué pero empezaba a darse cuenta que Dumbledore era algo diferente de lo que recordaba.

-Es una completa locura Dumbledore, este alumno no solos se ha colado al torneo ahora quiere desprestigiar nuestras instituciones asiéndose el importante-dijo Karkarov escupiendo saliva lanzando miradas de odio hacia él.

-Yo no me he colado a nada, como ya he dicho mi nombre no fue puesto por mí y ahora lo único que quiero es enseñar magia a mis amigos y compañeros, ¿Que ve de malo en eso?-dijo Harry con voz sobresaltada.

-Aun así señor Potter, para fundar una institución tiene que ser mayor de edad y ser un mago de alta clase por lo menos estar en el wizengamot y estar condecorado en la Orden de Merlín por lo menos de segunda clase. Sin contar que tienen que tener un director capas, subdirector, consejero, maestros por no mencionar el alumnado-dijo Fudge escupiendo casi veneno y dejando los papeles en la mesa con fuerza como si hubiera ganado una partida de cartas.

-No se preocupe ya está arreglado ya que el colegio se fundó por el cáliz de fuego algo mejor que un mago de segunda clase. Y como desde el inicio Harry será el director, Ron será el sub director, la consejera seré yo, los maestros lo cubriremos los tres así como los maestros de Harry dándonos el total para una pequeña institución. En cuanto al alumnado, por eso estamos aquí invitaremos los siguientes alumnos-Saco un pergamino con muchos nombre-Neville longbottom, Fred, George y Ginny Waesley, angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil, Colín Creevey de la casa Gryffindor. Cho Chang, Luna Loovegod, Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein de la casa Ravenclaw. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch de Hufflepuff. Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin, así como cualquier alumno que desee entrar.-Todos le mandaban miradas a ella pero se las regreso firmemente no dejándose intimidar.

Harry había planteado el invitar a Cedricc pero como campeón era imposible.

-No lo entiende señorita, ustedes son menores de edad así que no pueden tomar el liderazgo en todo caso tendría que ser los maestros del señor Potter, ¿dónde se encuentran para hablar con ellos?-dijo Fudge intentando una vez más eliminar el plan de ellos.- Ya que supongo que ello si son magos de renombre-

-Vera ministro nuestras familias, de Hermione y mía nos han extendido su apoyo en este plan nos han dado libre control sobre el tema y Harry esta emancipado por lo tanto podemos tomar liderazgo, así como lo de ser un mago de renombre ya lo es teniéndolo ya en el mundo mágico por ser el que derroto a Voldemort un mago mucho más peligroso que Grindewald-dijo Ron extendiendo las cartas de sus familias, mostrándose firme por primera vez desde que entraron a esa habitación.

-En cuanto a mis maestros ellos no pueden presentarse o ser los directores, se han negado rotundamente-dijo Harry mintiendo para no ser descubierto por los demás.- Quieren que se autónomo-

{He que yo estaría encantado de ser el director} dijo Griffin quejándose.

{¿Cómo lo arias sin un cuerpo físico?} Dijo Revé algo exasperada.

{Siendo la voz y Harry tomando las acciones} dijo Griffin tan firmemente que parecía que tenía la mejor de la ideas del mundo.

{Eso es lo que ha pensado Harry} dijo Revé con enojo {Y ya cállate por favor}

{Gruñona} dijo Griffin y por un segundo Harry sintió como su maestra se desesperaba.

Crouch reviso las cartas y los miro fijamente.

-Aun así señor Potter, el mínimo de alumnado son cientos.-dijo Fudge mientras las ponía con los demás documentos-así como el mínimo de profesorado son uno por cada materia que son mucha más que tres-

-No, si es una escuela local para lugares remotos, una escuela urbana-dijo Hermione sonriéndole y teniendo una voz claramente superior-Para esta simplemente se requieren un mínimo de 15 alumnos así como un máximo de 100, de profesorado se requieren 5 sin importar si son el director o alguno más dentro del consejo, incluso magos de la comunidad pueden ayudar-

Harry recordaba el gran problema que tuvieron encontrado esa valiosa información, leyeron como mínimo un millar de libros, pero al fin encontró el requerimiento mínimo y se apegarían a ello.

-Si tiene razón señorita, solo falta decir de qué lugar estaría localizada la escuela-dijo el Fudge casi enojado por las contestaciones de Hermione.

-Es secreto Ministro-dijo Harry interviniendo antes de que empezara a enojarse por las contestaciones hacia Hermione aunque con su mirada demostraba el enojo que sentía.-Como sabrá todas las escuelas participantes en este torneo tienen el derecho de ocultar la ubicación de su escuela a las demás instituciones-

Sabía bien que no lo podía obligaría a decir la ubicación con los demás profesores enfrente de él, por eso también los había convocado no solo por el hecho de que se enterarían y tratarían de hacer algo en su contra si no para evitar encontrarse con ese pequeño dilema que no habían logrado resolver, aun si hacía falta ocuparlos como escudos él se defendería de todo y tendría a sus amigos cerca.

-Es algo importante para la fundación-dijo Fudge sonando enojado-Si no lo revela no daré como válida la institución-

-Claro se lo diré, si las otras instituciones revelan el lugar donde se encuentra su institución-dijo Harry sonando mordaz y mirando a madame Máxime después a Karkarov que parecían enojados y totalmente fuera de sí.

-Ni loco revelaría ese secreto, si lo dijera podrían descubrir muchos de los secretos que hay en mi institución-dijo Karkarov escupiendo saliva.

-Yo 'estoig' con 'Karkagov', eso es como 'pedig que entregaga' secretos más valioso que la vida misma-dijo madame Máxime que intento pararse pero la mesa se movió bruscamente por lo que tuvo que sentarse.

-Bien entonces yo también me niego-dijo Harry sonando tan calmado que casi lo asusto que su plan estuviera saliendo tan bien. ¿Cuándo había cambiado su suerte?, seguramente esa misma mañana.

-Bien, aun así no se pueden quedar en el castillo-dijo Fudge negando con la cabeza-Necesitarían tener un lugar como el barco de Durmstrang o el carruaje de Beaxbatons, ¿Done se quedarían?-

Gracias a Merlín su novia era la más lista y preparada, Hermione había pensado en esa posibilidad, por lo cual tenían un plan de contingencia pero esperaba que el profesor Dumbledore los ayudara un poco.

-Si para eso necesitaríamos la pequeña ayuda del profesor Dumbledore, dejándonos quedar en el castillo como hasta ahora ya que si el da su permiso es aceptable. Claro que le pagaremos la estancia así como no interrumpiremos sus clases o algún otro lugar, simplemente la estancia, el paso por todo el castillo y por los terrenos, como se le proporciona a los otros colegios-dijo Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera continuar.- Aun si no lo da tenemos un lugar ya preparado-

Todos vieron al profesor Dumbledore el cual acariciaba su larga barba así como también veía a Harry con mucha atención intentando descifrar algo que se le había escapado de las manos, pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales Harry pensó que el profesor diría que no, aun así ahí no terminaría su plan e irían a su siguiente propuesta creando todo un caos, simplemente sonrió el profesor.

-Mientras sea una petición de Harry yo le daré el permiso de estar en el castillo con total libertad y sin pago alguno, ya que es más como un invitado especial para mí al igual que Karkarov y madame Máxime-dijo el profesor Dumbledore guiñándole el ojo. Él se preguntó por qué el azul de sus ojos se vio más oscuro.

Karkarov y madame Máxime empezaron a discutir con Dumbledore incluso Fudge pero la que intervino esta vez era la profesora Mcgonagall que hasta entonces se mostraba sorprendida por como manejaban todo ellos.

-Señores por favor, si fuera el caso de ustedes estoy seguro que el profesor Dumbledore también aria lo mismo-dijo la profesora enojada por el alboroto en la habitación-yo apoyo la decisión del profesor Dumbledore- enseguida le sonrió a Harry, dándole a entender que era más por él.

-Bien, bien, al parecer tenemos todo en orden, supongo que también tendrán un experto en curaciones mágicas, es esencial para el cuidado para sus alumnos y en caso de un accidente-dijo Fudge mientras empezaba a limpiarse el sudor provocado por el enojo.

-Si, tanto Harry como yo hemos estado estudiando como si fuéramos a convertimos en sanadores, y por si fuera poco los metros de Harry también están calificados como sanadores -dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron, ninguno había pensado en esa posibilidad casi sintieron que habían fallado, pero ambos se mostraron como si lo supieran de ante mano.

-Creo que esta todo en orden Fudge incluso a mí me han sorprendido estoy totalmente cautivado-dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía y empezaba escribir un papel y lo firmaba-Si necesitas alguien que avale todo eso creo que con mi firma será suficiente o ¿no?-

El señor Fudge alzo la varita en un segundo aparecieron un papel de color azul celeste, los reviso y se los paso a Harry.

-Llenaremos los campos tanto como Potter y yo-dijo Fudge tomando una pluma y mojándola en tinta Harry siguió su ejemplo.- Aun así advierto que los jueces para el torneo no pueden ser más, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con la adición de Potter-

El torneo era lo que menos le importaba a Harry si no fuera por que perdería su magia él ya hubiera renunciado. Evitando toda esa situación.

-Nombre de la institución-dijo Fudge dijo viendo el pergamino firmado por ellos dos.

-Pendragon-dijo Harry firme y escribió el nombre espero la siguiente pregunta pero no llego a lo cual alzo la vista-¿algún problema?-

-Señor Potter sabe que el apellido Pendragon no es un nombre mágico ni mucho menos, es un apellido muggle. Arthur Pendragon era un simple muggle además que no se sabe si existió en verdad-dijo el Fudge mirando con recelo a Harry.

-¿Y?-dijo Harry sin saber el problema.

-¿Y?... ¿y?... a una escuela de magia no se le puede poner el nombre de un muggle o algo parecido es simplemente inconcebible, es como burlarse de la magia-dijo Karkarov escupiendo saliva por el enojo.

-Muy bien dicho profesor Karkarov-dijo Fudge sonriendo por primera vez desde que inicio la conversación.

-Aquí viene mi respuesta, Arthur Pendragon era un muggle, pero a lado de él estaba el gran Merlín el cual fue su maestro y él fue el único muggle que pudo utilizar una espada mágica como excalibur, y eso quiero trasmitirle a los alumnos. "no importa si eres hijo de muggles, sangre pura o mestizo, serán grandes magos" como se dará cuenta nuestra escuela está fundada precisamente con estos patrones de sangre, una hija nacida de muggle, un hijo de sangre pura y un mestizo-dijo Harry seriamente y sonriente.-Así que yo veo que será un nombre esplendido.-

-Solo son leyendas señor Potter-dijo Fudge, moviendo las manos en el aire.-Excalibur que tontería-

-Igual que nosotros para los muggles y mírenos existimos, para los muggles no somos más que cuentos para los niños incluso simplemente mentiras, no crea que esas leyendas no son reales-dijo Harry mientras volvía a mojar la pluma- Ya que de estas leyenda venimos y por ellas vivimos- Quería mofarse de él diciéndole que tenía dos anillos Excalibur y que además de cierta forma tenía el mismo don de Arthur Pendragon pero savia que sería un error fatal-¿continuamos? o seguirá alegando-

El Ministro miro con odio a Harry pero escribió en el pergamino y volvió a mojar la pluma-¿fundadores?-

-Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Waesley y Harry James Potter-dijo escribiendo en su papel.

-Escudo de la escuela-dijo Fudge Crouch y Harry simplemente le pasó el pergamino donde se encontraba el dragón echo por Dobby. Nada mejor que algo echo por su amigo.

Así continuaron llenando cada espacio hasta que terminaron, seguido de un par de quejas de los otros directores una larga charla de nuevo interviniendo Mcgonagall y Dumbledore pero el ministro no pudo hacer nada nuevamente.

-Todo esta correcto solo falta la firma mágica de ustedes tres y el tramite estaría casi completo, se les pondrá una audiencia antes de un nuevo inicio de curso para aclarar todo este asunto aunque supongo que por ahora es una escuela provisional-dijo Fudge mientras le señalaba el lugar donde poner la varita.

Los tres lo hicieron y unas llamas de color miel salieron de donde toco la varita de Hermione, luego de un color rojo donde toco la de Ron y por último dorado de donde toco la de Harry.

-Eso es todo, ahora tengo que retirarme tengo que decirle esto a mi secretaria que pase copia a los departamentos, tengo un gran papeleo que hacer-dijo Fudge apretando las mandíbula y los papeles entregaron para los tramites, luego le paso su título de fundación a Harry.

-Yo lo acompaño señor Crouch-dijo Karkarov que se veía igual de enojado.

Madame Máxime solo se paró y los tres salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra más, dejando solo a los tres y a los dos profesores enfrente de ellos.

-Harry, ahora que estamos solos, quisiera preguntarte la verdadera razón por la que haces esto-dijo Dumbledore mientras limpiaba la mesa y la retiraba dejando a todos sentados en mullidos sillones.

-Mi principal razón es que quería estar con mi novia y enseñarle tanto a ella como a Ron sobre la magia que he aprendido, pero supuse que sería casi imposible si no hacia esto-dijo Harry deshaciéndose de toda la tensión y seriedad que tenía enfrente de todos los demás. Abrazando con fuerza a Hermione y ella tomando su mano.

-Ya veo, te sedo la razón no los hubiera dejado si no hubieras echo esto, aun así estoy impresionado que hicieran tanto papeleo y que tuvieran todo bien calculado-dijo Dumbledore convocando una mesita y poniendo un montón de pasteles y tazas de chocolate delante de ellos, las cuales tomaron con gusto.

-Dejando eso aun lado Harry, espero que tengas un lugar bastante grande y espacioso para que todos estén en habitaciones separadas-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall recalcando las palabras.- Y espero que tus maestros sean de verdad gente confiable y muy bien instruida-

-No se preocupe profesora, ya tengo casi todo pensado y si hay algún problema tengan por seguro que acudiré a ustedes-dijo Harry sonriéndoles felizmente.

-Harry aun así recuerda las reglas del torneo nada de ayuda de los profesores o de los directores- miro a Hermione y Ron-Así que tendrás tengas unos pequeños problemas-

-No se preocupe profesor estoy consiente aun así supongo que poder hablarles de lo que descubra del huevo o ¿no?-dijo Harry dudando un poco de lo que decía.

-Claro, claro, supongo que aun tienes unas peticiones para nosotros -dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus lentes algo que a Harry le pareció tan familiar su mente se esforzó tanto que sintió una punzada pero la recordó esa misma mirada la había utilizado con Riddle se sorprendió al percatarse de ello, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que el profesor siempre savia bien cuando aún tenía algo en mente.

-Tiene razón- dijo Harry regresándole la mirada- vera no podremos ver a todos hoy, así que quisiera saber si puede convocarlos a los campos a lado de la casa de Hagrid para decirles y que ellos elijan- recordando que aún no tenía ni idea de que diría delante de todos.

-Bien Harry. Sería perfecto a las 5:00 después de la comida cuando todos sean notificados de que hablaras con ellos-dijo el profesor mientras tomaba un pastel y lo mordía. Algo andaba mal el profesor parecía molesto con lo que había hecho pero parecía muy calmado.

-Siéntete libre de ocupar cualquier espacio en los terrenos del castillo Harry-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall sonriendo mientras lo miraba orgullosa como si él fuera un hijo, lo cual alegro y le sonrió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-También quisiera que les dieran un tiempo para tomar una decisión, las clases comienzan mañana pero estoy seguro que no podrán tomar una decisión inmediata así que me pregunto si podrían pensarlo por un par de días-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo más despreocupado.- Y como no tenemos autoridad suficiente para los exámenes quisiera que todos los presente normalmente-

-Desacuerdo les daremos unos cuatro días para que informen a sus familiares así como a sus compañeros y tomen una decisión-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras tomaban el resto de las tazas.- En cuanto a los exámenes déjame hablar con Fudge hoy se fue molesto y no creo que le agrade hacer más papeleo-

-Gracias profesor, quisiera charlar mas pero tenemos que prepararnos para decirles a los chicos-dijo Hermione levantándose, a lo cual Harry y Ron la siguieron.

-Gracias por todo el apoyo, les debo un gran favor-dijo Harry inclinándose ante los profesor y acercándose a Mcgonagall dándole un beso en la frente sorprendiendo a todos- Gracias maestra lo prometo ser uno de los mejores en los T.I.M.O.s el siguiente año-

-Lo sé-dijo Mcgonagall con los ojos llorosos-Si no lo eres tendrás que prepararte para no dormir hasta que tengas una supera las expectativas en todo-

Harry trago saliva ya que savia que la profesora nunca se le olvidaría esa promesa.

-Señor Waesley, si tiene alguna duda de que tiene que hacer un subdirector, puede darse una vuelta por mi oficina-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall sonriéndole-Le daré una guía completa así como un par de consejos-

-Claro profesora, al principio iba a ser Hermione la subdirectora pero Harry se empeñó en que yo fuera. Estoy algo nervioso-dijo Ron sonriendo y levantando los hombros.

-Te iba a poner como director pero ninguno de los dos quisieron tomar el puesto, así que soy director a la fuerza-dijo Harry con una ceja levantada mientras Ron y Hermione le sacaban la lengua-Bueno espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para darles guía-

-Serás el instructor perfecto-dijo Hermione sonriéndole y dándole un beso.

-Yo lo creo también-dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía feliz mente. Algo nuevamente se removió en el haciendo que un frio viento le pasara por la columna vertebral-Me alegra que su relación este mejor ahora-

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron pero simplemente asintieron.

-Bueno mejor nos retiramos antes de que me ponga todo rojo-dijo Harry sonriendo pero sonrojándose de todos modos.- Algo no muy digno para el director de Pendragon-

-Mejor nos acostumbramos a ver al director todo rojo-dijo Ron sacando risas de Mcgonagall y Hermione.

Segundos después bajaban por la escalera de caracol, felices de que al fin pudieran estar juntos, pero también Harry sentía que empezaba a hacer algo en contra de su mayor enemigo Voldemort o de cualquier otro mortifagos. El crear Pendragon podría enseñarle a todos sus amigos y compañeros a protegerse de aquel monstruo.

Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a comunicarle a Sirius el gran suceso así como la incorporación de los alumnos, tomaron un par de cosas y bajaron a los terrenos cercanos a la casa de Hagrid, al salir afuera todavía había una gruesa capa de nieve alrededor del colegio, todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas de escarcha, no se podía ver nada por ellas.

Acomodaron el lugar para la plática despejándolo y dejándolo el lugar limpio, Harry trasformo unas piedras en un montoncito de sillas, cerca de 20, puso una gran carpa para estar más cómodos ante el frio y puso una fogata para que entraran en calor, una vez terminado decidieron visitar a Hagrid para contarle la buena nueva o por lómenos para platicar con él en lo que daban las cinco. Aunque se preguntaban por qué no había salido a hablarles.

Para sorpresa de los tres, las corinas de la casa estaban corridas y todas las luces apagadas igual que la chimenea, tocaron la puerta pero nadie abrió, Harry sintió que algo malo pasaba.

-¡Hagrid!-grito Harry, aporreo la puerta, pero nada pasó hasta que los ladridos de fang lo delataron-Sé que estas adentro, tenemos una gran noticia que contarte-

Tarto un poco pero se abrió la puerta, Hagrid estaba en un estado deplorable, tenía manchas en la cara y los ojos hinchados y en cuanto a su cabello estaba mucho más enredado que en toda su vida.

-hola Hagrid-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-será mejor que se vallan-dijo Hagrid su aliento era de alcohol y las palabras salían muy torpes de su boca, pero antes de que hiciera algo Harry entro seguido de sus amigos.

-¿por qué?-dijo Harry algo preocupado mirando varias botellas rojas tiradas sobre la mesa.

-Cuando lo sepan no querrán verme-dijo Hagrid poniéndose la mano en la cara y empezando a llorar.

-¿Enterarnos de que?-dijo Hermione totalmente preocupada-¿Te pasa algo malo?-

Hagrid profirió unos lloriqueos más fuertes y señalo un periódico en la mesa, lo cual fueron tres a verlo.

"Los errores de Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar gente controvertida, nos cuenta Rita Skeeter"

Cuando aprendería esa arpía a no meterse en lo que no le llaman.

"En septiembre contrato a ojoloco Moody como profesor contra defensas de las artes obscuras, el casi senil auror el cual parece cada vez más loco, aun así parece ser casi perfecto a comparación del profesor de que tiene para el cuidado de creaturas mágica.

Rubius Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cundo estaba en tercer curso, guardabosques del colegio desde entonces, puesto dado claramente por Dumbledore. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizo misteriosa conexión al director y en el año paso a ser el profesor de la asignatura de cuidado de creaturas mágicas, aun cuando algunos tienen mayor y mejor experiencia en este ramo.

Este es un hombre enorme de aspecto feroz, ha utilizado su nuevo asenso para aterrorizar a los estudiantes con creaturas horribles. Según su nueva creación son Escregutos de cola explosiva los cuales cría para aterrorizan a todos aquellos que están cerca, este es un cruce de Manticoras y Cangrejos de fuego.

Por supuesto su más fiel alumno es el desadaptado Harry Potter que ha controlado a las creaturas con una dominación implacable, el cual si quisiera podría matar a los alumnos con una sola orden a esta creatura, Rita Skeeter nuestra periodista fue casi víctima de un intento fallido por el señor Potter, aunque malvado no es nuevo en su actitud infantil.

Lo nuevo y más sorprendentes es que se ha descubierto que Rubius Hagrid no es un mago de sangre limpia, como siempre se ha creído. De hecho ni siquiera es enteramente humano. Su madre, revelamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido.

Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado, los pocos que quedaron eran en las filas del que no debe ser nombrado, y fueron responsable de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron en su reinado de terror.

El hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal, es curioso como Hogwarts sabe sobre su conexión y el mantiene una íntima amistad con Harry Potter el cual está realmente fuera de control por el torneo además de que ha criado a una de esas creaturas que es increíblemente grande se sospecha que por la utilización de magia negra.

Dumbledore debería saber que no puede proteger a los alumnos de las atrocidades de estos dos errores que tiene en el colegio aun así el mantiene relación con el semigigante Rubius Hagrid y el desquiciado Harry Potter."

Harry termino de leer estaba furioso como era posible que Rita pudiera escribir semejante cosa después de todo le había quitado su libreta y la pluma aunque suponía que de alguna forma logro encontrar algo con que escribir ese día, alzo la vista hacia Hagrid el cual simplemente se tapó las manos, se sentó en el sillón dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿Y?-dijo Harry seriamente a Hagrid, parecía que nuevamente tendría que ocupar su seguridad en el día.

-…Yo...-Hagrid seguía llorando y por un momento Harry sintió que se vendría abajo-ya. Ya no puedo ser su amigo-

-Estás loco Hagrid solo por esto-dijo Ron enojado-esas son puras mentiras, de seguro todos se lo invento-

-No Ron es verdad-dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Hagrid con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si soy un semigigante Ron-dijo Hagrid golpeando el sillón haciendo que temblara la mesa -Ahora lo saben... así que largo-

Ron se puso pálido apretó los puños y también pateo el sillón.

-Hagrid aun así no nos importa-dijo Ron alterado.

-Váyanse-dijo Hagrid entre un quejido, aun ocultaba su cara entre sus mano.

Harry avanzo a la puerta con las miradas de sus amigo era completamente de sorpresa y la de su novia era de enojo total pero él no salió tomo la puerta y la cerro de golpe. Haciendo que incluso Hagrid saltara por el enorme ruido que ocasiono.

-No me has oído Hagrid-dijo Harry ya enojado con el pero no gritaba más bien su voz sonaba fuerte y convencida.-Me importa un pepino si eres un semigigante, un gigante, un enano, un duende, un dragón incluso que seas el mismo demonio. Tú eres mi amigo y jamás abandono a un amigo-

-También eres nuestro amigo Hagrid-dijo Hermione poniéndose del lado de su novio-Así que importa quien sean tus padres, yo soy hija de muggles y aun así tú me aceptaste como amiga-

-Yo no soy tan listo como Hermione o tan valiente como Harry, pero sé que no te pueden juzgar sin conocerte, mi familia no es de las mejores o de las adineradas pero tú nunca me trataste diferente siempre has sido amable conmigo a pesar de mis tonterías y siempre será mi amigo-dijo Ron con la voz algo más tranquila.

Las gruesas lágrimas de Hagrid salieron copiosamente de sus ojos y retiro las manos de su cara el azul de sus ojos por fin lo vieron, parecía que tenía horas llorando.

-No entienden, muchos padres han escrito a Dumbledore pidiendo mi despido inmediato-dijo Hagrid entre llanto.

-Si el profesor Dumbledore te despide, iré a reclamarle es más le exigiré tu puesto como profesor de nuevo así tenga que retarlo a un duelo mágico-dijo Harry seriamente tocando el hombro de Hagrid.

-No, Harry ya le he causado suficientes problemas, primero cuando tenía trece, el su segundo curso con lo de la cámara y ahora con esto, jamás debí haberle dicho a Madame Máxime sobre quien soy-dijo Hagrid casi totalmente in audible.

-Hagrid como puede importarte lo que esa estúpida vaca de Rita ha escrito de ti-dijo Ron pateando una silla.-Ella ni te conoce-

-Apuesto que hay muchos que estén abogando a tu favor-dijo Hermione que estaba acercándose poco a poco a Hagrid.

-Si pero son pocos a comparación de los que me quieren lejos-dijo Hagrid aun con su voz quebrada y empezando a llorar con la misma intensidad poniéndose nuevamente las manos en la cara.-Pensé que sería mejor como profesor pero siempre arruino todo, siempre le causo problemas a los demás-

Harry no aguanto más, lo tomo del abrigo quitando las manos de sus ojos a la fuerza y lo miro a los ojos, sorprendió a todos pero estaba furioso con Hagrid por sus palabras.

-Y cómo crees que me ha ido a mi Hagrid, he estado en luchas desde que nací. Intentaron asesinarme en mi cuna, mataron a mis padres, viví siendo maltratado. Luego con lo de la piedra philosofal, buscando la cámara secreta, derrotando a Riddle y su basilisco. Pensando que me perseguía mi padrino para matarme y en su lugar me entero de la traición de su amigo Peter. Entrando a este torneo que solo me ha traído problemas y desgracias, pero en todo este tiempo he tenido amigos que no se han apartado de mi lado ni un solo segundo, hemiono, Ron, Neville, Luna y tú, no tengo a nadie más y casi los pierdo por idiota-dijo Harry también empezando a brotarle lagrimas.-Pero gracias a ustedes he sido fuerte, quiero que tú seas fuerte Hagrid, así que déjame darte mi fuerza, déjame ayudarte, déjanos apoyarte. Y si no quieres te juro que te obligare así me tenga que romper todas las reglas mágicas-

-Harry, yo no quiero que nadie cargo con mis problemas-dijo Hagrid mas fuerte pero desviando la mirada hacia Hermione y Ron los cuales seguían a lado de Harry estaban igual de enojados que él y también lloraban.

-Sé que es que no quieras que nadie más sufra por ti, pero lo hacen aunque tú no quieras.-dijo Harry tratando de calmarse y apartándose un poco de Hagrid -He aprendido que para ser más fuerte y estar mejor debes tener a alguien junto a ti apoyándote, debes confiar en tus amigos. Confía en mione, Ron, confía en mí.-

-Si nadie te quiere como profesor en esta escuela, nosotros te la daremos en la nuestra-dijo Hermione decidida.

Harry y Ron asintieron sin chistar.

-¿cuál escuela?-dijo Hagrid algo confundido.

Hermione y Ron le contaron todo lo sucedido esa mañana, Hagrid escucha atentamente y abría cada vez más los ojos. Harry simplemente observaba al guarda bosques recordando como en su tristeza, desesperación y tontos pensamientos había caído en un mundo oscuro. No dejaría que el siguiera sus pasos.

-Entonces ahora Harry eres un director-dijo Hagrid sorprendido, Harry agradecía que llevaba un buen rato sin llorar.

-Tiene razón mione si no quieres darle problemas Dumbledore entonces déjamelos todos a mí. No importa lo que digan, ya tienen una mala impresión de mí, un poco mas no me viene ni me va-dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a Hagrid.

-Yo, no sé cómo agradecérselo pero…-Hagrid iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo pero Harry lo abrazo tratando de darle algo de felicidad ese algo que le había dado cuando el apareció en la espalda de amiji. Ese algo que le había faltado en esas horas desesperadas.

-Solo di si, lo demás no dejare que te niegues-dijo Harry con su voz normal tratando de que su amigo se calmara.

-Eres un gran hombre... eres un gran mago Harry-dijo Hagrid abrazando de regreso con un brazo y tendiéndole la otra a Hermione y Ron ambos gimieron ante la fuerza de su amigo.

-sí que lo es… Al igual que tu-dijo Ron mientras sonreía-¿puedo tomar uno de esos pastelillos?-

-Todos los que quieras-contesto Hagrid, secándose los ojos con su mano -he sido un tonto pero ahora sé que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo-

Hagrid se paró y se empezó a sonreír.

-¿sabes una cosa Harry?-dijo, apartando el periódico y lanzándolo a la chimenea-Cuando te vi por primera vez, me recordaste un poco a mí. Estabas solo y tan pequeño, sin creerte merecedor de ser un mago o venir a Hogwarts y ahora ganador del torneo de los tres magos, fundador de una escuela, el único que ha peleado con 4 dragones y saliendo victorioso-miro a Harry un segundo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-aún tengo otras dos pruebas Hagrid, aun no gano -dijo Harry sonriendo y limpiándose también la cara.

-Yo estoy seguro que lo serás-dijo Hagrid mientras trataba de encender la chimenea.-No hay mago que se te compare-

Harry saco la navaja dada por Sirius y puso el modo lanzallamas luego aparto un poco a Hagrid y encendió la chimenea.

-Todo es más fácil con ayuda-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Harry es mejor que nos preparemos están por venir todos-dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estarás con nosotros Hagrid-dijo Ron comiendo un pastelillo.

-Serás profesor en nuestra escuela-dijo Harry sonriente.

Hagrid asintió enseguida,-nada me aria más feliz-

-bien serás el profesor de...-dijo Ron pero se quedó con la boca abierta-de que te gustaría ser-

-Siempre se me ha dado bien las creaturas mágicas, he leído mucho y no le tengo miedo a ninguna, por eso tuve este puesto, creo que lo ideal sería seguir en el-dijo Hagrid pensativo y pasándose un trapo majado por la cara al igual que un poco de agua en el cabello.

Después de un rato todos parecían nuevos, incluso Hagrid vestía el mismo traje que para el baile de navidad, pero sonreía como si no pudiera con la felicidad dentro de él.

-Bien es hora de ver a los nuevos alumnos-dijo Harry preparándose para salir.

Hermione checaba su reloj y mirando ansiosamente a la colina, Ron se dedicaba a platicar con Hagrid, pero Harry estaba empezando a sudar por los nervios lo cual no le agradaba así que decidió darle una pequeña visita a amiji, cuando llego al lado del escreguto exploto un par de veces dejando el olor de pólvora en el aire, pero simplemente le toco las colas y lo acaricio un rato haciendo que chillara de alegría.

-Harry todo acaban de llagar-dijo Hagrid a sus espaldas.

-¿Crees que pueda enséñales algo Hagrid?-dijo Harry por fin el miedo de hacerles un daño caía en él, por un simple capricho podía crearles un daño enorme para sus estudios, tal vez irreparable.- ¿Y si termino echándolo a perder?-

-Jamás he visto que alguien a tu edad haga ese tipo de magia Harry, estoy seguro que lograras enseñarles cosas increíbles-dijo Hagrid poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- No dudo de ti ni por un segundo y nunca lo he hecho-

-Estoy muy nervioso, no sé si hago lo correcto-dijo Harry tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

-Si es lo quieres seguro es lo correcto-dijo Hagrid sonriéndole.

Harry y Hagrid regresaron rápidamente, al llegar vio Neville en las primera fila junto a Luna, Fred y Gorgue sonrientes platicando con Ginny, angelina también estaba alado de los gemelos, en la segunda fila estaba Lavender, Padma y Parvati, Cho con una de sus amigas, Angelina Johnson, Colín y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot, al final de todo estaba Daphne que mantenía alejada del grupo, todos parecían ansiosos así como también el calor aumento por el número de personas haciéndole que le sudaran más las manos, Se paró frente a todos con Hermione de un lado y Ron del otro atrás de ellos se paró Hagrid.

Dobby apareció y movió la mano, en ese segundo aprecio una mesa con un montón de pasteles y tazas de chocolate recordándole a Harry que no había ni desayunado ni comido por estar tan nervioso, le agradeció al elfo y todos se mostraron sorprendidos y alegres ante el elfo. El cual hacia reverencia a todos en el lugar.

-Primero que nada pueden tomar y comer lo que quieran-dijo Harry sonando serio, todos se pararon por algo aunque los gemelos tomaron como una docena de pastelillos. El también tomo algo rápido ya que su estómago gruño.

-Ya lo sabes Harry, solo diles lo que tengas que decir-dijo Hermione al oído mientras lo toma de la mano dándole valor.

-Y bien Harry ¿para que nos has hecho venir aquí? -dijo Fred tomando un pastelillo y aventándoselo a Harry el cual tomo en el aire y se lo paso a Hermione ella de seguro tenía más hambre que él ya que ella había cargado con mucho más trabajo que él.

-Come un poco-dijo Harry a Hermione, ella sintió y se llevó el pastel a la boca, se aclaraba la garganta para que todos los escucharan.

Todos miraron a Harry y guardaron silencio.

-eh…Bueno…Hola a todos-dijo nervioso-Como supongo que les ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore o el jefe de su casa yo les he invitado a venir hoy aquí para darles una noticia… invitación... Algo parecido-

Todos empezaron a hacer ruido dejando a Harry más nervioso y seguramente se puso algo pálido el valor se había esfumado cuando veía que todos empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Quieren dejar hablar a Harry?-grito Neville enojado desde su asiento-Nos trata de decir algo muy importante, creen que nos convocaría a nos tendría aquí para nada-

Todos guardaron silencio no solo por el grito sino también por la sorpresa de que Neville pareciera tan firme. Harry sonrió para su amigo el cual le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias Neville, hoy he tenido una larga charla con los directores de los colegios Beaxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts así como con el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, debo informales que hemos fundado una nueva escuela de magia la cual desde ahora entrara en funcionamiento-Dijo Harry al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos levanto la mano evitando que hablaran-Sé que tienen preguntas pero pueden esperar al final, por favor-

-Como ha dicho Harry, ha fundado dicha escuela, tomando la idea base de que pertenece a una escuela real para el torneo, se le ha ocurrido la idea de crearla de verdad no solo para trasmitir lo que ha aprendido solo, sino para prepararnos para un futuro-dijo Ron sin titubeos se veía mucho más confiado sobre lo que decía sin directores presentes ni ministros enojones.

-Así que dejando a lado toda esta introducción, nosotros los invitamos formalmente a pertenecer a esta nueva escuela, en la cual podrán aprender sin límites, es decir podrán aprender algo avanzado sin esperar tanto-dijo Harry mirando a todos.

-¿cómo se supone que tendremos los papeles para graduarnos?-dijo Terry Boot, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Ya le he pedido a Dumbledore, que participen en los exámenes pero que sus clases sean con nosotros-dijo Harry firmemente.

-¿Te crees capas de prepararnos mejor que alguien que ha estudiado durante años para dar una signatura?-dijo Ernie Macmillan, dejando a lado su taza de chocolate-Eres de la misma edad que yo y no creo que estés preparado-

-He escuchado que sabes hacer un patronus corpóreo-dijo Luna sonriéndole a Harry, entendió enseguida que su amiga le estaba ayudando.

-¿Es cierto Harry?, no tenía ni idea-dijo Neville a lado de ella.

-Es cierto, mamá nos pidió que no lo dijéramos por todos lados, al aparecer le preocupa que Harry se haga más famoso pero al ritmo que va mi querido Harry, el solo puede crearse más fama-dijo George sonriéndole a Neville.

-Y mato un basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, en primer año recupero la piedra philosofal de las manos de quien tu sabes y como todos lo vimos enfrento a 4 dragones sin ninguna ayuda, con todos en su contra, además de que ha hecho cosas excepcionales en lo que lleva de curso-dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano.

Todos miraban a Harry con cara de sorpresa, casi parecía que veían algo increíble, colín y su hermano estaban con caras de felicidad con los ojos iluminados como si miraran a un superhéroe de la televisión y se escucharon algunos "wow".

-Su entrenamiento no ha sido nada ordinario y mucho menos fácil-dijo Ron a lado de Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No quiero que piense que soy modesto, pero la realidad es que todo esto lo he logrado gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y maestros en estos años así como con muchas otras cosas, por eso mismo quiero ayudar a otros también para que puedan ser tan buenos como yo-dijo Harry seguro de sí mismo.

-Nadie te ayudo con los dragones-dijo Fred que tomaba el chocolate despreocupado.

-Ni con todos los dementores que te atacaron en el fin de cursos del año pasado-dijo George tratando de sonar igual que su hermano.

-Bueno si...-

-Ni a derrotar al basilisco- continuo Ginny muy parecida a su hermano.

-Yo…-intento decir Harry.

\- ni con la recuperación de la piedra philosofal y enfrentamiento de quien tu sabes-a completo Neville.

-Si todos creen en Harry, como yo y ron creemos, se darán cuenta que realmente le hace cosas increíbles que ningún adulto ha intentado ni logrado, además de que nos puede enseñar a protegernos de verdad de los peligros futuros-dijo Hermione firmemente, de verdad que a Harry le hubiera encantado que ella fuera directora se veía tan firme.

-De que peligros nos hablas, ¿crees que se alzara algún mago tenebroso o qué?-dijo Anthony Goldstein seriamente.

Harry supero él sabía bien que no se alzaría ningún otro mago tenebroso bueno no uno nuevo si no uno que era temido por todos.

-He tenido pesadillas, siempre es la misma y siempre me atormenta diciéndome que no solo un mago tenebroso se alzara sino que el mago tenebroso...Voldemort está buscando regresar esta vez más poderoso y más fuerte-dijo Harry seriamente y viendo las reacciones de todos.

La amiga de Cho se le cayó un poco de chocolate encima, a Terry Boot le dio una especie de escalofrío incontrolable haciendo tiritar incluso a la angelina que estaba a lado de él, Padma Patil suspiro muy asustada aguantando la respiración. Absolutamente todos incluidos Ron y Hermione lo miraban pálidos ya que no había comentado nada de sus sueños recurrentes y cada vez más vividos.

-Pero que estás diciendo Harry, tu derrotaste a quien tu sabes-dijo Terry Boot mientras su voz sonaba diferente.

Harry negó con la cabeza -De verdad creen que un bebe derrotaría a un mago tan poderoso como el... fue el amor de mi madre lo que en ese momento me protegió y debilito a Voldemort, como hemos visto en estos años él ha intentado regresar y ahora tiene un plan, no he entendido bien estas pesadillas pero sé que aguardan tiempos peligroso-dijo Harry tratando de aclarar dudas y evitando algunas preguntas.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de ese tema si no para extenderle la invitación a la escuela-dijo Hermione acariciándole la mano a Harry. Un silencio lleno el lugar, Harry quería salir corriendo por las miradas de escepticismo que le mandaban.

-Y ¿quiénes serían los maestro?, supongo que Harry no podrá con todas la materias-dijo Neville curioso y preocupado.

-Tenemos 2 maestros más además de Harry, uno seria Hagrid y el otro se lo diremos cuando acepten entrar al instituto-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿pero no han leído los periódicos?-dijo Patil desde atrás de George.

-Sí, y les aseguro que no me importan un comino, todos conocemos a Hagrid durante años, nos ha dado un consejo, un saludo cordial, amistad, su profesorado y si tienen algún problema con el entonces es mejor que ahora lo digan y se valla-dijo Harry firme y extendió su mano hacia la colina en dirección al castillo.

Durante unos segundos algunos estuvieron pensando pero al final nadie se movió de las sillas.

-Bien alguna otra pregunta-dijo Harry contento de que nadie tuviera tan grandes prejuicios.

-¿qué sería lo que nos pedirás como ingreso? Supongo que no será de que invitas y decimos si, además de ¿dónde estaremos alojados?-dijo Daphne desde la parte de atrás.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-dijo angelina mirando algo enojada a Daphne.

-Yo también he sido invitada-dijo Daphne chasqueando la lengua. Mirándola de la misma forma.

-Sí, ella ha sido invitada-dijo Ron rápidamente y parecía irritado por Angelina.

Todos miraron a Harry como si estuviera loco.

-En este colegio no hay casas, ni puntos, ni mucho menos sangre limpia, sangre sucia o sangre mestiza, simplemente seremos magos-dijo Harry mirando a Daphne la cual le sonría.

-Y brujas-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Todos nos ayudaremos, seremos compañeros, todos aprenderán algo de alguien más y este le enseñara a los demás-dijo Ron sonriendo como bobo.

-Pero es una Slytherin-dijo Angelina como disculpándose por su anterior comentario.

-Lo sabemos bien, Angelina te contare que si no fuera porque el sombrero me dio a escoger ahora yo estaría en Slytherin-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.- Solo porque creí que Gryffindor era mejor entre a ella, pero si no hubiera sabido nada de las casa seguro entro en Slytherin-

Todos abrieron la boca.

-Por eso no abra casas, no quiero que compitan entre ustedes, quiero que se apoyen entre todos-dijo Harry mostrándose más calmado.-En cuanto a donde nos alojaremos será un secreto hasta que decidan entrar y que se pedirá como ingreso simplemente la lealtad de cada uno, claro que tomaremos una pequeña precaución para asegurarnos-

-¿cómo se llama esta escuela?-dijo George con un brillo en sus ojos seguramente ideando miles de bromas y pensando en lo beneficios.

-Pendragon-dijeron los Tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro qué aprenderemos mucho mejor que en Hogwarts?-dijo Lavender mientras acercaba su silla un poco más.

-Pueden aprender lo mismo que yo, si quieren pueden ponerme a prueba-dijo Harry tratando no sonar prepotente.

-Puedes hacer un hechizo de alto nivel-dijo Fred sobándose las manos, seguramente quería ver el patronus corpóreo.

-bien, que hechizo se les dificulta para el E.x.t.a.s.i.s de la clase de trasfiguración-dijo Harry recordando lo leído y sabiendo que lo había practicado un poco cada uno por culpa de sus quejas ante Revé por los exámenes antes del baile.

-creación de objetos-dijo Angelina como si se tratara de algo espantoso.

Harry saco la varita la apunto al cielo, la agito de lado a lado, de la varita empezó a salir un montón de mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro para luego regresar a la varita y desaparecer, viendo la cara de sorprendidos de todos, lanzo una enorme voluta de humo blanco que hacia la figura de un unicornio perfecto a lo cual todas las chicas se emocionaron.

-Creo que ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo asesor Fred-dijo George mientras se le pasaba un brazo a angelina.- ¿Crees que nos enseñe a ponerle tentáculos a Filch?-

-Ni idea, pero por lo menos él es más alto que Flitwick-dijo Fred mirando a Harry sonriente.

-tendrán hasta el viernes antes de la campanada para las clases matutinas para tener sus cosas listas y estar aquí mismo-dijo Ron tratando de terminar todo el asunto.- Después ya no tendrán oportunidad.

-Pero recuerden una vez tomada esta decisión no hay vuelta atrás, no será fácil, también les impondré nuevos retos cada vez así como pediré respeto para todos y todas, incluyendo a los maestros y a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino-dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole una mirada a todos.

-Si profesor Dumbledore-dijeron algunos en coro, sacando carcajadas a todos incluso él se rio también.

Cuando todos se empezaron a retirar, Harry supuso que sería una semana de ansias como de arreglos en el cuarto de los menesteres, mucho trabajo por adelante, pero si podía asegurarse que estuvieran bien entrenados y preparados todo lo valía, tomo una silla y se sentó dejando ir todo el estrés y nervios de ese día por fin había acabado.

{Bien echo muchacho, te has ganado una nueva historia mía, que te parece la de aquel tipo que peleo con un Boggar el cual se trasformaba en su misma imagen. Ambos quedaron noqueados al mismo tiempo} dijo Griffin muy feliz.

{Creo que hoy empezara una nueva era en el mundo mágico} dijo Revé con su suave voz.

{¿La sala de los menesteres puede cambiar de locación?} Pregunto Harry sin siquiera proponérselo.

{¿Ha que te refieres?, y ¿Qué paso con la historia?}Dijo Griffin con voz sorprendida.

{Me refiero a que si podría hacer que la entrada no esté en el séptimo piso si no en algún lugar más apartado y hacer la entrada diferentedijo Harry tratando aclarar la idea que tenía.

{Si se puede pero requerirá mucho trabajo Harry, y Griffin a nadie le interesan esas historias} dijo Revé sorprendida por la intención de Harry.

-Harry-dijo Hermione sacándolo de su cabeza.

-Si-dijo dándose cuenta que ya no quedaba nadie más que él y Hermione.

-¿Crees que podrás descubrir el enigma del huevo y enseñarnos todo al mismo tiempo?-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en sus piernas con la cara en muy cerca de la suya sorprendiéndolo.

-Sí, creo que tengo muy buenas guías además sé que lo lograre si te tengo a mi lado-dijo Harry besándola rápidamente.

-Bien Ron fue con Daphne y Hagrid ha ido con Dumbledore para infórmale que ha aceptado ser nuestro maestro supongo que se pondrá algo molesto, ¿quieres dar un paseo?-pregunto Hermione coquetamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca.

-Nada me haría más feliz, solo déjame arreglar todo esto-dijo Harry parándose y con el movimiento de una varita todo se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pasaron las siguientes horas caminando por los terrenos discutiendo que tenían que hacer para las clases así como también como arreglar el cuarto de los menesteres y cambiarlo de ubicación lo cual a Harry dejaría más agotado que nunca según Griffin y Revé. Vieron la puesta del sol sentados a la horilla del lado mientras jugueteaban con las hojas caídas o discretamente se hacían cosquillas para pasarla bien.

Cuando regresaron a la sala de los menesteres, le contaron a Sirius todo lo acontecido, empezaron a planificar la primera semana entre sus maestros, Hermione y Sirius, ya que Revé puso enseguida trabajo a Harry el cual no espero ni un segundo para realizarla, si quería enseñar él debía primero aprender todo lo posible.

El resto de la semana se la pasaron aclimatando todo, Harry termino inconsciente cuando cambio de lugar el cuarto de los menesteres, pero para su felicidad al despertar ahora la entrada se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaba los terrenos del colegio con el colegio mismo, algo muy útil que comprobaron en la semana una entrada fácil y salir más rápido claramente dejando una conexión con el castillo y si alguno de ellos necesitaba ir algún lado del castillo este era el mejor camino.

La entrada cambio, tenía un pasillo por el cual se entraba y salía a la sala de estar que tenía un montón de sillones, almohadas y mesitas para hacer algunos deberes o pasar un rato de relajación, luego a la derecha Subiendo una escalera de caracol se encontraba las habitaciones de los chicos y al de la izquierda de igual forma la de las chicas, todas la habitaciones tenían una cama un ropero una cómoda, algunas tenían perchas, todas con cuarto de baño y regaderas. Los cuartos de Hagrid, Sirius, Ron, Hermione y Harry se encontraban subiendo por una escalera al fondo de la sala los cuales eran los suficientemente grandes para meter Hagrid sin problemas y también tenían una entrada directa para la cocina cuarto de entrenamiento y biblioteca.

Atrás de la sala a la derecha se encontraba la biblioteca que era enormemente tenia incluso algunos tomos que Harry jamás había visto era mucho mejor que la del castillo aunque ningún libro en orden, a la derecha se llegaba a la sala de entrenamientos que era tan amplia como el mismo Hogwarts tenía un pequeño bosquecillo un montón de lugares donde hacer diferentes practicas un lugar para los dragones miniatura de Harry y por ultimo una cascada que daba a un laguito del otro extremo unas salas para las clases y en frente de todo un Invernadero, todos estaban impresionados al parecer la sala había tomado toda la magia de Harry y esta se había expandido mucho al grado que era una institución de verdad.

Las cocinas se encontraban bajando la escalera en la sala de estar, tenía una enorme mesa que solo tenía la circunferencia pero era tan grande que podías poner varias cosas en esta, en medio había una mesa en la cual Dobby ocupo para entrar en ella e ir pasando a todos los platos y aperitivos, al final una cocina lo suficientemente grande para albergar por lo menos a 50 elfos los cuales Dobby trajo para ayudar a la limpieza y comidas.

Harry se la paso entrenando como si nunca hubiera tenido otra cosa que hacer aprendiendo casi todo lo de un mes en una semana por instrucciones de Griffin y Revé, dejándolo cansado y exhausto hasta muy entrada la noche pero al llegar siempre a su cuarto y ver a Hermione dormida o leyendo recordaba que era lo correcto. Debía prepáralos para lo que fuera.

Ron entraba y salía del cuarto de los menesteres muy seguido disculpándose con Harry por no estar ayudándolo con su remodelación y las nuevas habilidades que aprendía, pero él sabía bien que iba a ver a Daphne ya que siempre regresaba con olor a lavanda.

El viernes se levantó temprano dejando a Hermione dormir un poco más, se vistió con el uniforme que Dobby le había creado su chaqueta, polera y jeans, enseguida tomo todo lo que había creado para los demás y coloco en el monedero, pidió a Dobby hacer algo especial para la primera comida de todos juntos, cuando regreso a la habitación se encontró a Hermione vestida con el mismo conjunto que el pero a en ella se veía fabuloso remarcando cada curva que tenía.

Ambos salieron al lugar acordado, al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid ya estaba ahí con el mismo uniforme pero mucho más grande y le quedaba como si fuera un Rock Star solo le faltaba la guitarra y dar gritos, entre platicas y nervios llego Ron corriendo vestido igual como habían acordado, platicaron un rato sobre como tomarían a Sirius en solo un par de minutos, al parecer la cabaña de Hagrid había sido vaciada en una maleta que tenía tomada en la mano.

A minutos de que sonara la campana todos se encontraban de un humor pésimo ya que nadie se había presentado pero decidieron esperar hasta el último minuto.

-¿creen que lleguen aunque sea tarde?-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-Abran tenido problemas en conseguir los permisos-

-Tal vez algunos Hermione, pero que escusa tienen mis hermanos les escribí a mis padres y me han dicho que mientras salga en los exámenes y el T.I.M.O bien nada les importa-dijo Ron malhumorado.

-Bueno si no llega nadie les enseñare a ustedes dos-dijo Harry entre dándose ánimos y queriendo lanzar un hechizo explosivo al cielo para quitarse el estrés.

-Aun no es la hora chicos, de seguro ya llegaran -dijo Hagrid dándole de comer a amiji y Natsu.- ¿está seguro que no lo podemos llevarlos con nosotros Harry? Ahí mucho espacio- .

-Si Hagrid, he intentado hacer la puerta más grande pero como esta en ese pasillo tiene que ser lo menos visible y es casi imposible meter amiji y Natsu sin romper todo-dijo Harry como por 5 vez en la mañana.

Pasaron minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, Harry fue a Hermione donde daba vueltas y la tomo de la mano.

-Creo que nadie vendrá será mejor empezar con sus clases-dijo Harry empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde van que aún no toca la campana?-dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, Daphne y todos los demás se dirigían corriendo a ellos, al llegar hasta donde estaban tenían un montón de baúles y cosas cargando con ellos. Era incluso incomodo verlos.

-Si hubiéramos sabido que las chicas tenían tantas cosas, seguro quedamos un par de horas antes-dijo George llegando con casi tres baúles cargando. Sudando a lo grande.

-No es nuestra culpa ustedes no aparecieron hasta hace unos minutos-dijo Angelina enojada.

Ron estaba mirando a Daphne tenía un moretón en la barbilla, un rasguño en mejilla y parecía triste.

-¿qué te ha pasado Daphne?-dijo Ron furioso y volteo a ver a todos los que habían llegado incluido sus hermanos buscando respuestas o al culpable.

-No es nuestra culpa así llego simplemente la ayudamos-dijo Fred alzando el baúl color esmeralda.

Daphne se mordió el labio y abrazo a Ron colocando su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Han sido los del grupo de Malfoy, al decirles que me iría-dijo Daphne entre un sollozo bajo.

-Ahora mismo me las van a pagar-dijo Ron mientras se encaminaba al castillo a paso rápido dejando a todos con la boca abierta, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo detuvo a la mitad de la colina.

-No, ahora ella ya no pertenece a Hogwarts, ahora es una Pendragon es de mi escuela déjame arreglar esto a mi Ron-dijo Harry igual de enojado que Ron.- Además en este momento ella necesita de ti-

-¿Debe pagar?-dijo Ron enojado.

-Después de acomodarlos y darles un nuevo hogar-dijo Harry firme y mirando a su amigo a los ojos para que confiara en el.-Sé que es injusto y ahora ella es mi responsabilidad, pero por ahora lo primordial es darles un nuevo hogar. Después te prometo hacerle saber que si se mete con alguien de aquí terminara con más que una nariz rota-

Ron pateo una enorme piedra aventándola a metros de distancia.-Bien, pero más vale que pague por esto Harry-

-Te lo prometo-dijo Harry mirando el castillo y pensando cuál sería su mejor movimiento contra los de Slytherin.

Empezaron a regresar viendo como todos a las distancia los miraban con preocupación, Ron abrazo a Daphne y el agito la cabeza para tomar camino. Al ver que se tardaban mucho por las tantas cosas que le llevaban las hiso flotar y las redujo para que fueran casi como plumas cruzaron todo el camino hasta el puente.

-¿qué hacemos aquí Harry?-dijo Neville mirando el puente.

-Aquí está el instituto Neville-dijo Harry mientras sacaba la caja del monedero y la abría.-He estado viviendo los últimos meses en un sala especial del castillo la cual se nombra la sala que viene y va o la sala de los menesteres, es un lugar increíble, antes para entrar a ella tenías que pasar enfrente tres veces pidiendo algo en específico, pero ahora lo he modificado para que solo a aquellos que sean Pendragon y sean leales a ella puedan entrar.-

Harry tomo un montón de anillos con el escudo Pendragon, al rededor tenía una escritura en runas antiguas, los había creado para que estos fueran la llave y también el compromiso de cada uno, el de Hagrid era casi del triple de ancho pero le quedaría bien. Apahtio había sido capaz de enviarle dos docenas de anillos los cuales con ayuda de Hermione y Revé modifico hasta dejarlos perfectamente y siendo útil.

-Estos anillos funcionan de dos formas. La primera es la llave para entrar atreves de la puerta, la segunda es que mientras lo tengan y sean leales a esta institución los protegerá de cualquier poción compulsiva aunque no funciona contra las poción de veritacerum. Y ahí una advertencia, si ustedes revelan el lugar o algo de crucial información de la escuela el anillo se volverá negro y en lugar del dragón se verá un basilisco, cuando esto ocurra tómenla como su carta de expulsión, si aparece en su mano no regresen aquí ya que la puerta no se abrirá-dijo Harry mostrándole a todos el anillo paleteado y con la pequeña línea dorada del centro.- Solo hay una forma de poder escapar a esto y es que Hermione, Ron o yo les dé permiso para revelar algún secreto, en ese caso seguirá todo normal-

Todos asintieron, entre todos se pasaron los anillos y se los iban a poner pero Harry los detuvo con la mano.

-Es crucial hacer algo antes de que se lo coloquen… primero póngalo en la palma de su mano-continuo Harry haciendo una demostración-Después digan lo siguiente "Juro solemnemente que protegeré Pendragon" y por ultimo deben obedecer las reglas-

-¿cuáles reglas?-dijo Fred algo asustado, Por un segundo vio que George parecía decepcionado incluso herido.

-La primera regla es siempre ayudar a los demás en Pendragon, la segunda siempre creer en ti mismo y la tercera nunca rendirse ni ante tus obstáculos o a las fuerzas de la obscuridad-dijo Hermione firmemente colocando el anillo en su mano- y En cuando a proteger a Pendragon nos referimos a todos nosotros no a la escuela si no a nuestros compañeros y amigos, "juro solemnemente proteger a Pendragon "-

El anillo entro a su palma y donde se había adentrado surgió una flama de color ámbar y el anillo salió por su dedo índice, todos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos y siguieron su ejemplo. Harry había tenido que aprender ese tuco de Griffin aunque al parecer no era tan difícil en los antiguos tiempos pero él había sudado en grande al hacer el hechizo en todos y cada uno de los anillos.

-"Juro solemnemente proteger Pendragon"-dijeron todos al unísono en seguida flamas de muchos colores salieron de sus palmas y los anillos relucieron en las manos de cada uno.

-Ahora síganme-dijo Harry pasando entre dos columnas que sostenían el puente al segundo desapareo y siguió el pasillo hasta encontrar la sala donde un segundo después todos entraron los demás con ojos sorprendidos y casi extasiados, le recordaron a su primer día en Hogwarts.

-Esta genial Harry, es maravilloso y espacioso-dijo Luna mientras giraba admirada. Harry se rasco la nuca si le parecía espacioso la sala de estar como le parecería el cuarto de prácticas o el pequeño bosquecillo.

-Y esto solo es la sala de estar-dijo Harry sonriente-Pero antes de enseñarle todo lo demás y que tengan la primera clase quiero presentarle a su otro profesor-

De la escalera que conducía los dormitorios de Harry y los demás, bajo Sirius lentamente mostrando una sonrisa algo nerviosa, todos tomaron sus varitas y le apuntaron incluso Hagrid puso la mano delante de los chicos para protegerlos.

-Alto-grito Harry para que todos lo escucharan, todos abrieron la boca como para decir algo pero EL se apuró a ir hacia su padrino.

-Les presento a mi padrino Sirius Black, acusado injustamente de la muerte de mis padres así como de la de 20 muggles. Le presento a su maestro de trasfiguraciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando yo no este o este entrenando-dijo Harry firme y sonriéndole a su padrino.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos-dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia-Ahora pueden dejarme de apuntar siento que estoy en verdadero peligro-

-¿Pero Harry él te persiguió para matarte?-dijo Ginny casi entre histérica y nerviosa, recordándole a la señora Waesley.

-Si él quisiera matarme, lo habría hecho durante todos los ratos que hemos pasado solos-dijo Harry tranquilamente y abrazando a su padrino-Él es otra persona que le dieron mala fama pero que es totalmente diferente a lo que piensan, cuando lo conozcan de verdad se darán cuenta que es un gran amigo un leal compañero y una persona sin igual-

-Hola Hagrid, ¿cómo está mi moto?-dijo Sirius caminando hacia él y tendiéndole la mano respetuosamente.

-Muy bien, la cuido mucho, ¿es verdad todo lo que dice Harry?-dijo Hagrid entrando en confianza.

-Hagrid si lo hubiera querido matar o sido el traidor que le dijo a quién tu sabes dónde encontrar a Lily y James crees que ese día que fuiste por Harry no te habría dado mi moto ni mucho menos despedirme de mi ahijado con un beso. Aun así no soy merecedor de lo que dice Harry pero ya conoces a mi cachorro, siempre ve lo mejor en las personas aunque ellos mismo no vean-dijo Sirius mientras veía a Neville curioso se acercó al muchacho que temblaba.

-Neville longbottom ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius mientras lo veía, y Neville se ponía enfrente de Luna ella le tomo la túnica mientras el simplemente cortaba la vista de ella.

-S…si-dijo Nerviosamente.

-Te pareces tanto a Frank, era muy buen amigo mío los dos estuvimos un rato cazando a quien tu sabes-dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo a Neville, el cual abrió la boca pareciendo sorprendido enseguida pareció avergonzado-Te pareces tanto a él, espero seamos buenos amigos-

Neville levanto la vista con los ojos brillantes.

-Bien ahora todos pueden dejar sus cosas y acomodarlas tienen una hora para estar denuedo aquí, los chicos dormirán del lado derecho y las chicas del izquierdo-dijo Hermione señalando cada una de las escaleras.-Iremos directamente a la primera clase, ya se han perdido varias. No se preocupen por la Bienvenida ya que tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso después-

Todos se miraban y cuchicheaban pero Harry simplemente se dirigió a todos en concreto.

-Si alguien tiene algo contra Sirius o cualquier cosa pueden hacérmelo saber, yo con gusto responderé todas sus preguntas y como estarán enterados pueden inmediatamente retirarse claro que antes me juraran no decir nada de lo que ha pasado aquí-dijo Harry mientras volvía a tomar la caja que contenía los anillos.

Simplemente todos asintieron y se dispusieron a irse.

-Antes de que tomen una habitación deben tener esto-Harry alzo la varita y salieron disparados las chaquetas jeans y poleras a todo el mundo con sus respectivos nombres-Les serán necesarios para iniciar las clases-

-¿Es necesario Harry?, no podemos entrenar sin ellas-dijo Ernie Macmillan mirando el uniforme. Aunque no era como el de Hogwarts era uno muy cómodo como le había indicado Ron y Hermione.

-Tal vez algún día no lo llevaran pero por ahora es una forma de que estén seguros a donde pertenecen-dijo Harry sonriéndole.- De que sepan que ahora son Pendragon y que sin importar que yo les ayudare en lo que pueda-

Todos subieron a dejar sus cosas tardaron mucho incluso Hermione subió a ver que hacían las chicas y Ron a los chichos mientras Harry le enseñaba todo a Hagrid y le indicaba donde se quedaría diciéndole que se acomodara que ese día enseñaría el mismo, que podía relajarse ir a la cocina y pedir algo de comer o beber.

Cuando bajo todos estaban en fila incluso Hermione y Ron con su uniforme que les quedaban a la medida y todos sonreían por su primera clase.

Era hora de empezar el contrataque contra Voldemort. Era hora de crear su propio ejército.

-Bien empecemos-


	19. Capitulo 19- Huffy

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Hola hoy será diferente algo que intente no me acribillen si no le gustan, solo déjenmelo saber en los Reviews. Ahí varias cosas que los tome de otros lugares, no precisamente de otras historias pero si de algunos otros lugares. Valga la redundancia

Capítulo 19.-Huffy

-¡Bien empecemos!- Grito Harry Llamando la atención de todos.

Harry los guio hasta la biblioteca.

-Aquí como verán es la biblioteca hay muchos libros para que lean y se informen así como los libros de consulta para deberes que dejare, solo hay dos reglas para utilizarlos, la primera es que no puede salir de este lugar y aunque lo intenten la sala de los menesteres no lo permite sin autorización de Hermione -dijo Harry señalando todos los estantes clasificados y bien ordenados como lo habían dejado los elfos-La segunda es que los traten como si fueran oro puro si no la dueña de esta biblioteca me matara, créanme ella me liquidara si alguno termina en mal estado-

Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero nadie dijo nada más, así que Harry los llevo al comedor.

-Este será nuestro comedor, como verán es redondo ya que no hay clasificaciones ni nada todos seremos iguales aquí, también pueden pedir de comer en la sala de estar pero deben mantenerla lo más limpia posible-dijo Harry dándole la vuelta y entrando a las cocina donde todos los elfos tenían un uniforme muy parecido pero sin la chaqueta algunos con delantales, estaban trabajando y sonrientes-Aquí están las cocinas, estos serán nuestros ayudantes, ellos son elfos libres yo los he contratado como verán son leales a la escuela y a mí, así que trátenlos bien si alguno se atreve a tratarlos de mala manera, Dobby...- en ese segundo apareció con un puf mostrando el uniforme de la escuela totalmente completo limpio aunque sus calcetines aun relucían de diferentes colores- Tiene la instrucción de poder castigar con trabajo al detractor, ya saben limpiar u ordenar incluso cocinar. Espero nadie se atreva a hacerlo, no quiero comer nada quemado-

-Son monísimos-dijo Cho viendo a un elfina y acariciándole la cabeza. Ella se inclinó tanto que sus orejas cayeron de modo gracioso.

-Dobby y los de más elfos le damos la Bienvenida, Dobby espera serles de ayuda-dijo Dobby mientras se inclinaba, como ejemplo Harry se inclinó también y todos lo siguieron.- ¿Alguna orden especial para la cena?-

Todos pidieron algo y Dobby apunto gustoso. Al acabar Harry fue al punto de clases y entrenamiento, todos se vieron sorprendidos inclusos algunos no aguantaron las ganas de correr a ver algo en especial sobre todo Neville que corrió al recién instalado invernadero algo pequeño pero un invernadero, cuando al fin Harry tuvo su atención los volvió a formar.

-aquí será el centro de entrenamiento, no será en un aula o en otro lado será aquí, podrán hacer los hechizos que quieran así como pasar entrenando todo el tiempo que quieran, solo tengan cuidado con Kagura, mai, reí y circe mini-señalando las miniaturas de las dragonas que volaron al escuchar su nombre, se posaron sobre los hombros y cabeza de Harry causándole un poco de conmoción a los recién llegados-Con el tiempo verán que son amigables, le he dado la instrucción de que me avisen en caso de algún accidente o problema así que ellas son mis vigías. También pueden chamuscarles el cabello si los atrapan haciendo algo malo-

-Todo es estupendo Harry, ¿cómo conseguiste encontrar este lugar en Hogwarts?-dijo Daphne mirando alrededor emocionada y con los ojos como platos.

-Yo no lo encontré, el me encontró y he aprendido poco a poco como ocuparlo al principio simplemente era un cuarto grande con una cama un baño y una cocina pequeña, pero ahora es mi hogar-dijo Harry mientras las dragonas salían de nuevo a sus nidos.-Jamás creo encontrar algún lugar tan mágico –

-Ya lo creo, llevo un rato sintiendo que tome una decisión increíblemente buena-dijo Anthony Goldstein mirando a las dragonas sobrevolando todo el lugar.

-Bien comencemos con su primera clase-dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita-en sus trajes tienen unas agarraderas para la varita están esparcidas en diferentes lugares, muñeca, brazo, pierna e incluso una en el bolsillo trasero es de fácil acceso y es muy cómodo -señalando el lugar indicado y todos la probaron e seguida incluso Hermione y Ron que parecía que lo hubieran visto por primera vez, cada uno escogió su lugar preferido.

-Eso es coloquen la varita ahí por un rato-dijo Harry apareciendo unas sillas, todos tomaron asiento.

{Vas bien ahora tendrás que dar la primera clase ¿cuál será?}Dijo Griffin mientras parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

{La del contenedor mágico, y saber si lo pueden expandir o mejorar} dijo Harry a Griffin mientras agitaba su varita y aire dibujaba algo como un globo.

{Bien es perfecto de seguro sus bases son tan pésimas como las tuyas nos tardamos mucho en corregir tus malas mañas} dijo Griffin con un tono de superioridad.

{Guarda silencio necesita concentrarse, dar clases por primera vez no es nada fácil} dijo Revé mientras parecía calmar a Harry con su voz impregnada de magia.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo funciona la magia?-dijo Harry mientras dibujaba una mano con una varita, cuando se giró todos alzaba la mano.

-Adelante Cho, explícalo-dijo Harry, Cho se paró.- No es necesario pararse solo explícalo-

-La magia es la concentración de energía que tenemos y que podemos ocupar cuando queramos, solo los magos la poseen. Moviendo la varita y diciendo el hechizo es como se puede realizar magia-dijo mientras veía los dibujos.

-Muy bien, como en los libros actuales, pero a decir verdad están en un error, la magia es algo que todo ser vivo tiene esta se crea en un contenedor que tiene todos, así mismo se almacena y se vacía como cualquier otro recipiente-dijo Harry haciendo que en las líneas apareciera un globo conectado a la mano se llenara de un líquido dorado y luego de la varita lanzara chispas y este se vaciaba.

-¿pero si todo ser viviente lo tiene por que los muggle no pueden hacer magia?-dijo Fred algo incrédulo.

-Excelente pregunta, se debe a que ellos tienen un contendor nulo, es decir que no puede crear magia y por lo mismo no pueden ocuparla, es lo mismo con los animales que conocen estos, en cambio las creaturas que nosotros conocemos crean magia por eso también son diferentes-dijo Harry dibujando un perro y un unicornio en el perro no se veía nada pero en el unicornio se veía un resplandor dorado.

-Así que los magos hijos de muggles tienen este contenedor pero en diferencia de sus padres pueden producir magia-dijo Ron haciendo la observación mas lógica.

-Exacto Ron si hubiera puntos te daría varios. Esa es la razón de que nazcan niños magos de muggles o que nazcan hijos sin magia de padres mágicos aunque son muy pocos los casos. Ahora la magia es expulsada siempre por nuestro cuerpo, de ahí la idea de la concentración de energía, pero a decir verdad es como un grifo semi cerrado-dijo Harry y su dibujo cambio a un grifo el cual goteaba-pero este deja salir un poco de magia en esta analogía una gota el cual permite que el flujo de magia tenga una salida de emergencia para que no se acumule asta salir de nuestro cuerpo sin permiso, los niños por lo general tienden a crear demasiada magia por lo mismo sus cuerpos a veces tienen magia accidental. Hacer que les crezca el pelo de repente, quemar algo sin pensarlo incluso volar un par de centímetros-

-Pero yo nunca tuve magia accidental-dijo Colín mientras en un pergamino copiaba los dibujos.

-Muy buena observación, esto es porque aprendiste rápidamente a utilizar inconscientemente esta salida emergencia para nuestro cuerpo-dijo Harry cambiando nuevamente el dibujo al del globo lleno de magia que se conectaba a un cuerpo el cual expulsaba pequeñas cantidades de magia y la una varita.-Así sería un explicación de cómo se vería, cuando aprendemos a conducir esta magia es mucho más fácil usarla ya que enviamos la magia a la palma de nuestra mano y podemos expulsarla.-

-Pero si fuera eso podríamos hacer magia sin necesidad de varita-dijo Daphne copiando el dibujo y mordiendo la punta de la pluma.

-Esta magia es pura, la magia pura puede ser sentida pero no vista y no hace ningún cambio en el entorno-Harry acumulo magia dejo la varita y alzo la palma de su mano en dirección de los demás-¿Que sienten?-

-Un calor muy agradable-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos.-Es reconfortante-

-Es como la brisa de cuando se monta una escoba-dijo ron mientras se miraba las manos.

-Sueño-dijo Neville mientras parecía adormilado, por lo cual Harry bajo la mano.

-Como sintieron esto no cambio en entorno o hiso algún efecto simplemente entro en su sistema y su cuerpo lo interpreto como algo que ya conocían, algunos como en caso de Neville lo asocio con lo que más hacia cerca de él, es decir dormir. Ya que yo dormía junto a su cama-dijo Harry mientras tomaba la varita y dibujaba un varita pero con algo en el centro.

-A entonces por eso sentí como si estuviera en un baile-dijo Daphne, mientras pensaba-es porque la vez que estuve más cerca de tu magia fue cuando bailamos en navidad-

-Exacto, la varita tiene la función de intermediaria. Nosotros acumulamos la magia, la enviamos por nuestro cuerpo y la inyectamos en la varita la cual la convierte en otra magia específica para hacer un hechizo.-continuo Harry haciendo que el dibujo siguiera su secuencia.

-¿Magia especifica?-dijo Padma bastante interesada aunque de cierto modo escribía algo extraño en su pergamino.

\- Es magia, pero esta se especializa en algo concreto. Estas se clasifican en 7 básicas aunque hay cientos más o tal vez miles yo solo he aprendido a ocupar estas-dijo Harry escribiéndolas para que las copiaran.

"1.-Magia de trasformación

2.- Magia de ataque

3.- Magia de defensa

4.- Magia de movimiento

5.- Magia elemental

6.- Magia reacondicionamiento

7.- Magia temporal"

-¿Qué magia seria la predicción, la adivinación?-dijo Parvati mientras las leía claramente.

-Seria magia temporal, esta puede ver atreves en el tiempo ya sea pasado, futuro o presente-explico Harry a lo que todos asintieron.

-¿porque esto no lo enseñan en primer curso?-dijo Hermione entre un tono irritado y algo de reproche terminado de escribir.-Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo aprender todo-

-Es porque estos conocimientos se han perdido atreves de los siglos, solo hay un grupo de personas que lo saben ahora en la actualidad, todos ellos pueden contar con los dedos de la mano-dijo Harry mientras se preguntaba si Griffin y Revé entrarían como personas.

{He note pases, somos objetos pero tenemos mentes humanas} dijo Griffin.

{Deja de leer mi mente por un rato} dijo Harry enojado.

-La que hace posible este cambio es un elemento mágico de la naturaleza, no importa cual siempre y cuando sea bastante potente-dijo Harry levantando su varita mostrándola-El núcleo de la varita es la que lo hace posible-

En ese momento varias manos se levantaron pero la que le llamo la atención fue Hermione casi saltando del asiento y mirándolo con energía.

-mione-dijo Harry sin pensar, y se regañó de inmediato. No debía dar preferencias aunque quien lo culparía.

-Si el núcleo es lo único que lo convierte ¿porque es necesario que este dentro de la varita? Podríamos traerlo en la palma y utilizarlo-dijo mientras revisaba su varita como si esta tuviera algo mal.

-Es imposible si una acumulación mágica de gran tamaño-Harry llamo el arete de colmillo de dragón que le había dado Bill ese día en la madriguera. Silbo en dirección de él tomándolo rápidamente -Aquí tengo un colmillo de dragón, es una buena fuente de trasformación mágica-

Harry acumulo magia en su palma y se la trasmitió al colmillo este brillo –lumus- el colmillo desprendió un chorro de luz pero no se concentraba como siempre lo hacía simplemente salía como agua por la mano de él.

-Como han visto la trasforma bien, pero es demasiado difícil que tenga algo de fuerza, aun así es posible utilizarlo en una emergencia. Aunque será para la clase de emergencias de batalla-continuo rápidamente sintiendo el mundo de cosas que le hacía falta explicar.-La madera es un muy buena forma de concentrar magia y acumularla, puedes acumular magia en la varita transformarla con el núcleo hasta que esta salga por la punta de la varita siendo esto llamado hechizo, maleficio, magia, etcétera-dijo Harry terminando la parte básica.

-La madera acumula magia, entonces así vuelan las escobas-dijo Neville revisando su varita al igual que muchos que estaban escuchando.

-Pero estas vuelan casi por si solas no es necesario que se les trasmita tanta magia o ¿sí?-dijo Fred mientras escribía, algo raro para él pensó Harry aunque no sabía cómo se comportaba en clase.

-Las escobas tienen una función parecida, pero estas son diseñadas para transformarla de forma específica en magia de vuelo-dijo Harry tratando de sonar lógico.-Su diseño le permite trasformar los pequeños goteos involuntarios de magia en magia de vuelo, pero si esa es la idea Neville, Fred-

Todos apuntaron lo de las escobas y lo miraron.

-Ahora a la parte práctica, todos parados y síganme. No olviden nada de lo que les he dicho-Harry los trasporto hasta un lugar alejado de las sillas-Tomen su varita-

Todos la levantaron casi al unísono, parecían felices y más concentrados de lo común en clase, Harry les pasó un pedazo de pergamino cuadrado lo suficiente para que pusieran la varita en ella.

-envuelvan la varita y tómenla, cerraran lo ojos, espero tengan buena imaginación porque esto la requerirá. Imaginen su contenedor no importa la forma, tamaño, amplitud o color, sientan que sale un poco de magia de ella que se trasporta a su brazo, de su brazo a su varita y esta toca el papel el cual se envolverá en llamas-dijo Harry haciendo lo con la suya, sin cerrar los ojos.

El papel se empezó a encender con llamas de color dorado y algunas chispas de color rojo, al final salieron una media luna.

-Esto me dirá su a que afinidad tiene su magia así como también si su contenedor ha llegado a su madures o aún puede madurar-dijo Harry mientras las llamas se extingan.- Hay cuatro básicas y tres más de soporte, ¿Alguien supone cuáles son?-

De entre todos Hermione fue la única que alzo la mano.

-Continua mione-dijo Harry sonriendo alegremente.

-Supongo que las cuatro básicas serian Roja, Azul, Amarilla y Verde lo dijo porque son los colores que he visto en las llamas cuando los anillos entraron en nuestra palma, así como son los colores de cada casa de Hogwarts y una de las soporte será el dorado como la tuya-

-Exacto, muy bien mione-dijo Harry queriendo ir y darle un pequeño beso pero seguramente le reprendería para después decirle que en clases estaban prohibidos los besos-Las otras dos seria color ámbar y color plata...Por eso los símbolos de Gryffindor son dorados y rojos, los de Slytherin son plateados y verde, la de Ravenclaw son platas y azules, y el de Hufflepuff es amarillo aunque creó que en algún tiempo tuvo color ámbar también. La clasificación de las afinidades se revolvió desde entonces hasta desaparecer. Uno a uno pase y le diré a que tiene más apego su magia-

-¿por qué salieron chispas rojas?-dijo Ron mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

-Eso es porque la mayoría tiene un apego a más de una magia la cual cambia dependiendo del humor de la persona-dijo Harry mientras Ron levantaba la varita.-¿Diez galeones a que es roja con destellos dorados?-

-Presumido-dijo Ron mientras cerraba los ojos a los pocos segundos se encendió una llama roja con destellos dorados, al final salió una Luna creciente.

-Magia de ataque y magia elemental-dijo Harry mientras Ron chasqueaba la lengua y rodaba los ojos.

-Entonces solo practicare magia de ataque y elemental-dijo Ron casi decepcionado.

-No, esto es lo que mejor te sale, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas aprender todas, ahora entiendo por qué te costó tanto el Wingardium leviosa, es porque esta se clasifica como magia de movimiento-dijo Harry mientras tomaba nota en un pergamino.-Además tu contenedor está casi completamente expandido supongo porque toda tu vida has tenido contacto con la magia-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?, ¿Es algo malo?-dijo Ron preocupado-mi magia ya no será suficiente-

-Eso simplemente me indica que método de enseñanza debo aplicarte, puedes estar tranquilo tendrás un entrenamiento normal-dijo Harry tranquilo-el siguiente-

El siguiente fue Neville el cual tardo un poco pero al final salió una llama plateada con destellos amarillo, salió un cuarto de luna.

-Magia elemental con magia de defensa, posible expansión-dijo Harry mientras anotaba.

-¿Por qué no tiene ninguna parte roja?-dijo Neville como si sintiera un peso por no ser como Harry y Ron.

-Seguramente tu estado de ánimo, te estas esforzando para hacer lo que te indique aunque eso no implica que seas menos que Ron y yo -dijo Harry sin preocupaciones pues si algo había aprendido es que eso era lo de menos.

Fred y George caminaron uno a lado del otro.

-Waesley, creo que serán Roja con destellos dorados. ¿Quieren apostar?-Dijo Harry sonriendo y mirando a los gemelos. Después de un segundo ambos papeles se encendieron de la misma forma que Ron.

-Magia de ataque, magia elemental, para ambos. Más gemelos no pueden ser-dijo Harry entre risas,-método sin expansión- al finalizar vio la lista

Continuo uno a uno apuntando, mientras algunos se sentían inconformes con sus resultados otros simplemente sonreirán incluso Ginny sonrió al ver que su magia era diferente a la de sus hermano. Solo faltaba Hermione la cual se mostraba inquieta y parecía tratar de controlar algo incontrolable.

-mione eres la última, impresiónanos-dijo Harry mientras sonreía y ella cerraba los ojos de su varita comenzó a salir una llama de color ámbar y destellos dorados/plateados, Harry abrió mucho los ojos seguramente era la combinación más inusual de aquellos presente incluso su luna mostro a la mitad llena

-Genial, magia de re acondicionamiento, magia elemental, método de expansión, eres mejor con la magia de soporte que con las básicas, por eso eres tan buena en los hechizos-dijo Harry anotando rápidamente.-Aunque si te esfuerzas puedes aprenderlas igual de bien-

-Es bastante especial para ti, ya entendimos.-dijo Ron casi molesto.

-Cállate-dijo Hermione mirándolo sonrojada.

-ok los únicos que pueden expandir su contenedor son Neville, Dennis, Daphne y mione-dijo Harry revisando la lista-A ellos les daré una lista de hechizos que deben realizar diariamente mientras que a los demás les enseñare a hacer los encantamientos más eficaces con respecto a su magia, aun así deben aprender de todas-

-¿porque tendremos que hacer la lista nosotros?-dijo Dennis levantando la mano y casi saltaba de alegría.

-verán mientras su contenedor se puede expandir, eso significa que se necesita tener menos magia en el cuerpo para que esta no llegue al tope y se detenga su crecimiento. Son los únicos que su creación de magia va más rápida que los demás y de alguna forma está retrasando su crecimiento- respondió Harry mientras regresaban a las sillas.

-Si nosotros lo intentamos que pasaría-dijo Ron que se sentaba y empezaba a escribir como si se le fuera a olvidar algo importante-digo puede que lo expandamos un poco-

-Es cierto, pero sentirán un dolor peor que la maldición cruciatus-dijo Harry apareciendo pergaminos y escribiendo las listas para todos- Si alguno quieren intentarlo les daré una copia a todos al igual que a Neville, Dennis, Daphne y mione. Ustedes decidirán que régimen seguir, les advierto que si toman la que les doy su aprendizaje será rápido y bueno, pero si toman la del otro pueden hacer que se aminore o que sea casi como un cohete pero eso lo decidirán ustedes-

Harry pasó los pergaminos a cada uno y todos las leyeron detenidamente incluso Hermione hiso unas anotaciones. Echo un vistazo rápido a su pergamino con letra pulcra y entendible todo lo dicho incluso anotaciones bastantes buenas le llamo la atención que escribía "Mas dolor que una maldición de tortura".

-Bien ahora la forma correcta de hacer un hechizo ¿quién la sabe?-dijo Harry intentando animarlos a dar opiniones pero esta vez nadie levanto las manos. Muchos le mandaron miradas como si sintiera que los ofendería diciendo que nuevamente estaban mal-La forma correcta de hacer un hechizo es visualizarla, tal y como debe de hacerse o quieren que se haga, y después realizarla simple-

Harry apunto a un muñeco de pruebas que apareció de la nada-Imaginan de su contenedor saliendo magia, llegando a su mano, luego acumulándose en la varita, transformándola en magia de movimiento, a continuación las palabras que le dirán a la magia que hacer, pero también deben imaginar que ara el hechizo como si debe atravesar una serie de obstáculo o subir bajar dar vuelta, etcétera -Harry dejo de apuntar al muñeco y la dirigió al lado contrario,-repulso-el muñeco salió despedido por el aire-como verán no importa a donde apunte mientras tenga muy fija la imagen, el truco es que se debe practicar contestemente y aprender cuanta magia es necesaria según distancia y acción que se debe realizar-

Harry volvió ha hacer lo mismo pero sin acumular mucha magia-repulso- el muñeco solo se cayó secamente en lugar de salir volando.

-Acumule solo magia suficiente para tirarlo, no para que saliera volando-dijo Harry mientras todos levantaban la mano.-sí, Lavender-

-¿Entonces no hay alguna medición necesaria para saber cuanta magia utilizar?-dijo mientras parecía tratar de entender todo.

-No medición ni nada por el estilo, para cada mago es diferente, solo la experiencia les dirá cuanta acumular y como utilizarla debidamente, aun así tal vez después de décadas de años les falle un poco-dijo Harry, mientras convocaba un montón de muñecos de pruebas-Ahora practicaran con el hechizo repulso, solamente intentaran tirar el muñeco sin necesidad de mandarlo a volar una vez que vuele lo traen de regreso y lo intentan de nuevo. La distancia que tendrán con el será de un metro a metro y medio, casi nada-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde intentando tirar el muñeco pero siempre lo mandaban a volar, así paso mucho entre consejos de él, cuando Sirius se unió y empezó a ayudar, la mayoría entendió que su padrino era un mago experimentado así como era alguien amable.

-y ¿cómo lo hago?-dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione, que sudaba y parecía tener problemas en solo tirar el muñeco, lo mandaba a volar más de 5 metros, aun así se concentraba como nunca.

-Excelente, eres estupendo explicando y dirigiendo-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía y trataba de tirar otro muñeco que de la misma manera volaba pero menos de 5 metros.-Aun así es muy difícil-

Harry tomo a Hermione de mano que tenía la varita y la abrazo por detrás para ponerla en un posición más relaja, ella se tensó al sentir su contacto,-relájate, cierra los ojos, siente mi piel...mi voz...el aire que hay a tu alrededor...siente la varita...tu magia adentro de tu ser... siente como fluye lentamente diciéndote suavemente que está ahí…¿la sientes?-susurraba lentamente pegado a su oído haciendo que incluso el calor de ella atravesara sus ropas, Hermione asintió-Bien, ahora imagina tu magia como fuego, agua, tierra, aire o como mejor te parezca...toma solo una pisca, una gota, lo mínimo que puedas, envíalo por tu brazo hacia tu muñeca después a tu mano, pasando por tus dedos para terminar en la varita, imagina que sale de la varita como una ligera brizna luego como viaja atreves del aire encuentra el muñeco y simplemente le da un leve empujón, abre los ojos calcula la distancia y solo dilo-

Hermione tardo un segundo, abrió los ojos-repulso-dijo lentamente y suave, el muñeco se tambaleo y se calló al suelo con un golpe seco, Hermione estaba sudando a mares, estaba agitada y parecía haber corrido un maratón.

-Es increíblemente cansado-dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry por el cuello y dándole un beso rápido-Gracias por el consejo-

Todos los habían observado desde que Harry la había tomado de la cintura, pero cuando se besaron todos abrieron la boca él les sonrió, sin importarle si les parecía bien o no.

-Hermione y yo somos novios-dijo Harry mientras la volvía a besar-Si tienen alguna queja pueden guardárselas-

Casi todos sonrieron y fueron a felicitarlos, Ginny se mostraba algo triste pero también los felicito, mientras que los demás simplemente continuaron haciendo el trabajo.

-¿porque a mí no me das ningún consejo tan bueno? mi muñeco sale a 10 metros-dijo Ron entre divertido y enojado.

Harry alzo una ceja se acercó lentamente lo tomo de la varita al igual que Hermione y de la cintura-Si tu gustas Ron, pero espero Mione no se ponga celosa-dijo Harry con una voz queda pero perceptible, solo supo que un segundo después Ron corría a toda marcha para recoger el muñeco y gritándole que él no tiraba por ese lado, a lo cual todos se rieron entre carcajadas y algunas burlas de los demás. Aun así continuaron entrenaron, muchos se acercaron a Hermione preguntarle como lo había logrado y ella les dio el consejo de Harry imaginar todo, relajarse y tratar de ver lo mínimo que podían tomar de su magia, al pasar el rato todos lo habían logrado pero algunos salía volando medio metro, les comento que no importaba que era un logro realmente bueno.

-¿Y si en lugar del mínimo lo intentamos con el máximo? -dijo Fred realmente entretenido y estaba tan concentrado que hasta a parecía otra persona.

-Inténtalo yo no te detendré-dijo Harry sabiendo que sucedería. Ya que lo había vivido en carne propia.

Fred apunto y cerró los ojos después de unos segundos salió el muñeco volando hasta el otro lado del lugar mientras el también hacia el lado contrario, siendo atrapado por un hechizo de Harry en el último segundo, cuando llegaron todos a él estaba bañado en sudor y además casi ni se movía.

-Esto es lo que pasa si utilizan la mayoría de lo que imaginen, los cansara brutalmente, así como también los afectara si no están visualizando bien como reaccionaran las cosas, si él hubiera imaginado al muñeco saliendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación y siendo empujado asta acabarse la magia tal vez lo hubiera logrado, pero en cambio se imaginó un simple vuelo largo, a lo cual su magia restante no supo que hacer regresando al propietario.-dijo Harry mientras revisaba a Fred- Lo bueno es que lo atrape, recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice estuve inconsciente casi todo el día-

-Me pudiste avisar -dijo Fred intentando levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaba, Harry coló su palma en el pecho de Fred, cerro los ojos se imaginó dándole un poco de su magia y llenando el vacío dejado por el anterior hechizo, cuando los abrió él se veía menos pálido. Ya no tenía la necesidad de imaginar todo pero en ciertas cosas era necesario-Creo que estoy mejor ¿qué has hecho?-

-Si no tienes magia ¿qué puedo hacer?, si no darte un poco-dijo Harry levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia el-Si utilizan toda su magia, las primeras veces terminaran agotados y totalmente inconscientes-

Fred tomo su mano y logro levantarse, incluso saltó un poco para comprobar su piernas, las cuales parecían estar bien.

-Felicidades Fred, has experimentado la experiencia de ser alguien sin magia-dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-Siempre traten de mantener un poco en ella, si no tienen puede ser peligroso-

-¿Por qué nunca antes me sentí sin magia?-dijo Fred contemplando sus manos-Siempre he utilizado hechizos pero es la primera vez que me sucede esto-

-Es porque nunca concentraste toda tu magia, siempre utilizabas magia de forma regular dejando que el flujo natural de creación se encargara de rellenarlo rápidamente. En ese momento tu vaciaste todo de golpe. Entiendan desde ahora que lo que yo les enseñare es utilizar su magia de la mejor forma pero como la utilicen y aprovechen es su problema, podría servirle para sobrevivir a dragonas furiosas por atacar su nido o para que estas lo descuarticen. ¿Entienden?-

Todos asintieron pero Harry supuso que aun así Neville, Dennis, Daphne y Hermione, tendrían esos días difíciles por delante, los pospondría es que se asentaban y lo lograban adaptarse.

-Bien por hoy descansaremos además de que Fred no podrá hacer ni un solo hechizo hasta más tarde, todos los demás descansen bien, mañana empezaremos con otro hechizo así como con las demás clases. Esperen a que les enseñe pasiones, les encantara-dijo Harry mientras veía a todos sudorosos y cansados algunos sonrientes dirigiéndose a sus cuartos pero faltaba alguien, al buscarlo Harry lo vio a Neville un en el centro intentado algo con el muñeco de prueba-Pueden ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse su ropa la pueden dejar en los cestos que hay en cada cuarto mañana estarán doblados y limpios en su armario, tienen varios cambios si es necesario-

Mientras todos salían y empezaban a platicar sobre la clase Harry, él fue hasta Neville.

-Neville, ya acabo la clase puedes descansar-dijo Harry mientras se lo veía estaba más sudoroso que nadie, tenía una expresión de concentración y estaba completamente pálido, su magia llegaba a su límite.

-Harry, ¿te hiciste así de fuerte con este método de practica y con esta información?-dijo Neville sin mirarlo.

-Sí, algo así, la verdad Neville el método de práctica que te espera es muy duro algo que me costó hacer mucho, pero pasado una semana podrás resistir todo esto y más-dijo Harry sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle.

Neville asintió, guardo la varita y empezó a caminar a lado de él.

-¿De que se trata?-dijo cuándo llegaron a la puerta que los conectaba con la sala de estar.

-Gastaras toda la magia hasta caer inconsciente, todos los días durant días pero cuando te acostumbres podrás estar normal incluso sin magia, será algo frustrante y muy difícil-dijo Harry recordando todo lo pasado y sabiendo que tendría que cuidar de ellos mientras estos estuvieran inconscientes

-Mientras me haga más fuerte. Quiero cuidar a luna y a todos, si quien tu...vo...vol...vold...Voldemort-dijo mientras se estremecía un poco.-regresa necesitaras mucha ayuda Harry, quisiera ser como tu pero la verdad es que soy lo opuesto a ti-

Harry se detuvo y lo tomo del hombro.

-Recuerda siempre creer en ti mismo y confiar solo en tu puedes hacer-dijo Harry firme.

-¿creer en mí?-dijo Neville después de un segundo.

-Tu eres lo opuesto a mí, pero eso solo indica que puedes ser tan fuerte como yo incluso más, si deseas poder, necesitaras esforzarte, el poder no es gratis.-dijo Harry tendiéndole el brazo por el hombro-Yo te ayudare poco a poco, no caminaras por ese valle lleno de dolor solo, tienes a todos los Pendragon si no soy yo puedes decirle a mione o Ron-

-Gracias Harry-dijo Neville mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

-Ahora a bañarte, te relajara y hará que estés mejor-dijo Harry mientras lo empujaba rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos-Te veo en la cena-

Neville subió la escalera y Harry iba a hacer lo mismo pero recordó que podía ser que Hermione estaría bañándose o cambiándose, no quería morir en su primera clase y menos por las mismas enseñanzas que acababa de impartir. Simplemente se sentó y empezó a platicar con Griffin y Revé los cuales le dieron indicaciones para continuar mejorando su magia sin entrenar con tantos hechizos al final el método era un par de bolas de cristal luminoso, las cuales se encendían al insertarle magia, se puso los dos en una mano los encendió y empezó a darles vueltas solo con una mano. Destreza, duración y poder compactado en un solo entrenamiento eso fue lo que dijeron sus maestros al final.

Al cabo de un rato su magia se estaba al límite pero no se acababa parecía que la creación de magia empezaba a ser más rápida que el desgaste. Continuo escuchando el bullicio de tener muchas personas en un solo lugar, hasta que un par de finas manos le taparon los ojos.

-¿Adivina quién soy?-

Harry se dio la vuelta y la beso al abrir los ojos vio los ojos color miel de Hermione.

-¿qué hubiera pasado si no era yo?-dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y enojada.

-¿cómo sería posible confundir tu dulce voz?-dijo Harry mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¿por qué no subías?-dijo Hermione mientras le intentaba peinar el pelo.

-Te estabas bañando, seguramente me hubieras matado si entro-dijo Harry viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Hermione.

-Si seguramente, pero también tendrías que bañarte, apestas sabes. Hoy ha sido estupendo-dijo Hermione mientras lo empujaba rumbo a la escalera que daba a su dormitorio-Pronto estarán todos aquí, es mejor que corras-

Solo le dio un beso y subió a toda prisa. Al bajar se encontró con todos conversando y divirtiéndose, como siempre Hermione tenía un libro abierto y estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea, se sentó alado de ella y esta se acurruco junto a él, Ron se sentó enfrente de ellos con una mesa y empezó a colocar un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas, Harry entendió muy bien su tirada.

-¿Van a jugar ajedrez mágico?-dijo Daphne acercándose y sentándose junto a Ron.

-sí, siempre lo hacíamos en la sala común de Gryffindor-dijo Ron mientras le sonreía.-Últimamente no hemos podido tener una partida, me estoy Oxidando-

-A mí me encanta es muy útil y divertido-dijo Daphne mientras se ponía a acomodarlo también.

-¿Les parece un juego por parejas?-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba el libro-Nosotros contra ustedes-

-¿pero es un juego uno a uno Hermione?-dijo Daphne tratando de entender la idea.

-Claro, pero nos turnaremos las tiradas, primero Ron, luego Harry, tú y al último yo-dijo Hermione con un toque enigmático, Harry sabía bien que lo que buscaba Hermione era que esos dos se conectaran más, el pensó que o los conectaba más o terminaría por separároslos.

-Pero jugar por jugar, ¿Qué tal una apuesta?-dijo Harry tratando de que la idea se completara.

-Bien ¿que se te ocurre Harry?-dijo Ron poniéndose serio.

-Si nosotros perdemos, les daré dos días libre a ustedes dos para que hagan lo que quiera-dijo Harry asegurándose que fuera atrayente para ellos.

-¿y si nosotros perdemos?-pregunto Daphne bastante animada.

-Que les parece si Ron te cuida durante tu entrenamiento-dijo Harry mientras empezaba a formular un plan para derrotarlos y en caso de que perdieran también saldría ganando su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-dijo Ron confundido.

-El entrenamiento de Daphne va a ser difícil empezando desde pasado mañana y estará mucho tiempo inconsciente, así que la deberás cuidarla y ella apegarse a lo que le indique-dijo Harry seguro de que su plan funcionaria sí o sí.

-Bien-dijo Daphne mirando a Harry con seguridad.

Así empezó el juego el cual duro cerca de una hora y media, entre Harry y Hermione tenían una técnica muy buena inclusive parecía que estaban pensando lo mismo pero Ron y Daphne también tenían una táctica fuerte, a minutos de la cena, todos miraban la partida con alegría preguntándose quien ganaría. La partida tomo un solo un rumbo cerca del final, siendo el acorralamiento de sus amigos hasta que por fin se dio el Hackemate. Harry estaba feliz de haberlo conseguido aunque a pesar de todo parecía que Ron se había esforzado por esos dos días libre, pero ni él ni Daphne se molestaron en quejarse.

-Bien es hora del banquete, todos al comedor-dijo Harry asegurándose que todos escucharan.

-Eres un tramposo Harry, te aseguraste de que fuera ganar o ganar-dijo Hermione a su oído cuando todos se empezaban a retirar.

-Yo no he ganado nada-dijo Harry cuando nadie escuchaba.

-Tu no pero Ron si, era ganar o ganar para el-Hermione le dio un beso y bajaron al comedor.-Eres increíble-

-La idea era tuya, además como ¿Cómo savias mis movimientos?-dijo Harry sonriente.

-No lo sé solo… los savia-dijo Hermione también sonriente.

Todo lucia con colores increíbles, el olor de la comida era increíble, en cuanto llegaba a la nariz empezaba a gruñir el estómago. Hagrid estaba sentado platicando con un par de elfos y Sirius, todos tomaron un asiento y Harry se paró.

-Primeramente, quiero darles las gracias por estar hoy aquí, así que coman bien, beban más y disfruten, porque mañana empezará lo más pesado-dijo Harry alzando la copa.- Y como dirían los muggles, al ataque mis valientes-

Todos ser divirtieron mucho en la cena, platicaban, bebían, comían incluso probaban los sortilegios Waesley, abiertamente dijeron que intentarían crear más una vez que tuvieran tiempo libre y sobretodo un capital con cual comprar lo necesario.

El resto de la semana fue muy pesada tanto para Harry como para los demás, ya que Ron tuvo que cuidar a Daphne mientras esta quedaba inconsciente por la pérdida total de magia. Luna cuido a Neville aunque Harry insistió en que el podía hacerlo, ella simplemente se negó y estuvo con el todo el tiempo, en cuanto a Dennis su hermano Colín no se separó del chico ni un solo momento. A Hermione la cuido el negándose en todo momento a que nadie más le ayudara incluso cuando paso varios días sin dormir, pero mientras ella estaba inconsciente el no dejaba su práctica, seguía con las esferas luminosas que incluso había logrado hacerlas de distintos colores y variantes sorprendiendo a todos.

Cuando por fin ellos se acostumbraron a la falta de magia se veían muy mal pero tenían más control sobre de todos los hechizos, los demás también habían incrementado su control a tal punto que ya casi controlaban la dirección del hechizo y de la visualización casi inmediata.

Sirius cada vez tenía más energía para dar clase incluso parecía que nunca hubiera estado en azkaban todos terminaron aceptándolo en poco tiempo, algunos estaban dispuestos apoyar a Harry en limpiar su nombre. Hagrid tuvo un montón de clases muy buenas entre las que quiso tener algunas creaturas mágicas en las sala pero apenas y podían encontrar alguna manera de que entraran surgía otro problema por lo que Harry creo unas miniaturas en piedra y les dio vida para que estas imitaran al 100% a la creaturas y evitando accidentes al mismo tiempo.

Cuando no daba clase se la pasaba practicando con sus maestros a tal nivel que toda el espacio de practica terminaba teniendo estallidos, vientos, fuego y en una ocasión termino toda llena de humo lo cual atrajo a todos y terminaron con la boca abierta por el desastre que había causado en solo un instante, lo arreglo en unos minutos. Se dio cuenta que desde ese momento nadie parecía desconfiar de sus acciones.

Fred y George estaban felices de tener espacio para hacer las mejores pruebas de sus sortilegios, a lo que Harry le pareció algo bueno pero supuso que la señora Waesley lo mataría cuando se enterara.

El 31 de enero todos estaban teniendo una clase de vuelo con él, la cual no le estaba saliendo tan bien como esperaría, mientras el podía hacer algunos trucos fácilmente, al resto les costaba mucho, en un arrebato de Neville salió volando rápidamente hacia Cho la cual callo de la escoba y sin ningún aviso. Harry voló rápidamente para atraparla pero Cho al estar tan alterada lo saco de la escoba y tuvo que rodar antes de llegar al suelo para evitar un daño a ella y a él. Suspiro pesadamente una vez en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Cho?-dijo Harry levantándose y dándole un mano para que ella se levantara también, todos volaron a su dirección-Creo que es suficiente vuelo por hoy, además recuerden no importa la situación manténgase calmados-

Harry miro a Cho la cual se sonrojo y se sobo un brazo para disimular un poco.-¿Quién puede decirme que pudo hacer Cho para evitar tener un daño o para no caer?

Ron alzo la mano sorprendiendo a Harry.

-Simplemente un "carpe retractum" a alguna escoba o al techo, también atraer la escoba-dijo Ron dejando de volar y poniéndose la escoba al hombro.-Algo así como lo que hiso Harry en el primera prueba-

-Bien Ron sorprendente, tiene la razón si caen de la escoba pueden hacer muchas cosas no es necesario entrar en pánico, simplemente encuentren un objeto al cual sujetarse o atraigan la escoba para tomarla y seguir volando-dijo Harry atrayendo la escoba de Cho y entregándosela-Aun así buen trabajo hoy estuviste grandiosa-

En ese instante Ernie se escabullo entre todos y le estiro la mano a Harry con algo plateado en ella.

-¿creo que esto es tuyo Harry?-dijo Ernie mientras mostraba a Griffin y a debe, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, los tomo rápidamente pero sin ser tan agresivo.

-A... si... Gracias, Ernie-dijo Harry nervioso por la regañina que se llevaría por Griffin.

-Sabes Harry, en la sala común de Hufflepuff hay algo igualito a estos pero amarillo, es raro que tengas unos parecidos-dijo Ernie alzando la ceja.

{Si lo que dice es cierto, puede ser Huffy} dijo Griffin sin tono de enojo más bien de sorpresa {deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo}

{Podemos saber si está cerca cuando entremos a la habitación} dijo Revé revelando la preocupación de Harry.

-Sí, es curioso ¿no?-dijo Harry dándose cuenta que todos lo veían.-ahora todos a la clase de Hagrid, tiene una clase muy interesante, les gustara. Ernie me permites un momento-

Todos salieron caminando rumbo al pequeño bosquecillo al otro lado dejando a Harry y Ernie, aunque Hermione y Ron volteaban cada cierto tanto.

-¿Hice algo malo Harry?-dijo Ernie con la cara un poco pálida.

-No tranquilo no pasa nada, pero te tengo una petición especial-dijo Harry esperando que contara con la información necesaria-Necesito entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, ¿puedes decirme donde esta y como entrar?-

Ernie pareció como si le hubiera dicho que le entregara a su familia o que hiciera algo verdaderamente malo, se puso casi rojo y se separó evidentemente enojado.

-Es un secreto, lo sabes Harry, aunque ya no esté en Hogwarts si te lo dijo y terminan enterándose...-dijo Ernie mirando hacia todos lados como si alguien los pudiera escuchar-...El siguiente año podrían torturarme-

-Lo sé pero no voy hacer nada malo, simplemente tengo que entrar echare un pequeño vistazo y saldré al segundo-dijo Harry tratando de convencerlo.

-Es imposible Harry, no puedo-dijo Ernie negando con la cabeza.

\- Bien, no importa, puedes ir con Hagrid-dijo Harry sintiendo la decepción de no tener ni un poco de información.

-Lo siento Harry, pero es algo que no te puedo decir-dijo Ernie entres sintiéndose mal y algo apenado.

-No, tienes razón, si me lo dijeras no serias leal y eso es lo que más valoro aquí, así que muy bien hecho-dijo Harry sabiendo que era verdad y que no podía pedirle más.

-¿Era una prueba Harry?-dijo Ernie sorprendido y abriendo la boca.

-Algo así, la has pasado con honores pero no se lo digas a los demás si no se perderá todo sobre lo que se trata este asunto-mintió para que Ernie no le dijera sobre la conversación a los demás. Sería muy sospechoso que días después de haber hablado sobre el tema el apareciera con un tercer anillo aunque no savia si eso pasaría.

Ernie sonrió y se fue corriendo en dirección a sus demás compañeros, Harry estuvo pensando unos segundos.

-El mapa del merodeador-dijo Harry para sí mismo y salió rumbo a su habitación, saco el monedero que había guardado en la cómoda Hermione y saco el mapa, puso la varita en la portada.

-Sala común Hufflepuff-dijo Harry y el mapa mostro con azul un pasillo pasando delante de las cocinas de Hogwarts, frente aúna pila de barriles.

{Bien ya tenemos el lugar solo falta saber entrar} dijo Griffin {crees que te lo diga el otro muchacho}

{No lo podemos hacer así Griffin sospecharan si lo ven en el cuello o mano de Harrydijo Revé y Harry le dio la razón.

{Puedo llegar sin problemas pero necesitare esperar a que alguien entre para ver u oír su contraseña} dijo Harry seguro {también necesitare hacer un segundo viaje}

{¿Para qué?, entras tomas ha Huffy y regresas pan comido} dijo Griffin con tono superior.

{Si lo hace así todos se darán cuenta de la falta del anillo y buscaran quien se lo ha llevado} dijo Revé pareciendo exaltada.

{Exacto el primer viaje me asegurare que es el tercer anillo excalibur si lo es lo veré a detalle y hare una copia exacta con metal y una piedra de color amarillo, en el segundo lo cambiare} dijo Harry mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad.

{¿Y si haces una trasfiguración en algún objeto?}Dijo Griffin seguro de sus palabras.

{La trasfiguración se terminara algún día, pero si Harry hace un anillo igualito sin la utilización de la trasfiguración no importa el tiempo este estará ahí sin que nadie lo toque} dijo Revé teniendo un aire incrédulo con Griffin. Harry también estaba creyendo que su maestro era poderoso pero un poco lento con respecto a los planes o era acaso que él se había vuelto más creativo.

Harry bajo, entro a la sala de entrenamiento y fue hasta la clase de Hagrid, que tenía unos unicornios hechos de nube los cuales de veían casi reales Harry recordó que le costó mucho hacer que se vieran así y mas que se comportaran como un unicornio normal.

-He Hagrid ¿mi prestas un segundo a Ron y Hermione?-dijo Harry cuando todos lo vieron y este se paró a cierta distancia, Hagrid asintió y continuo dando su explicación.

Hermione y Ron corrían para ver que sucedía, al llegar se sorprendieron que Harry tuviera la capa y el mapa del merodeador en el brazo.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-dijo Hermione con el tono de su voz bajo.

-Escucharon lo que dijo Ernie o ¿no?-dijo Harry empezando la explicación.

-Claro algo parecido a Griffin y Revé -dijo Ron tratando de entender.-¿qué pasa con eso?-

-No lo ves Ron, Harry cree que es el otro anillo, recuerdas uno por cada casa-dijo Hermione irritada-pero no es muy pronto para ir por el-

-No iré por él, investigare como entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff así como a tratar de averiguar si es cierto o es solo es uno común y corriente-dijo Harry negando la cabeza y sonriéndole a ambos-Necesitaren que me den una excusa, tal vez pase toda la noche fuera ya que no sé cuándo o como descubrir la forma de entrar-

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, y Hermione lo tomo de la mano.

-Cuídate, será mejor que también lleves algunas pasiones multiusos por si ves alguna posibilidad de transformarte en alguien- dijo Hermione mientras de daba un beso dejando a Ron con cara de desagrado volteándose a hacia la clase.

-Tranquila estaré bien, Ron tienes el control hasta que vuelva, no le digas a tus hermanos o explotarían algo a propósito-dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

-Si tienes algún problema llama a Dobby apareceré con él para ayudarte-dijo Ron con un tono de autoridad que ni Harry había escuchado.

-Claro, ya veo que las idas a ver a Mcgonagall han servido-dijo Harry sonriéndole y sin esperar respuesta se encamino a la biblioteca donde había un libro que abría una sala donde había guardado todas las opciones que había hecho hasta el momento tomo un par de pasiones multiusos como le recomendó Hermione y salió rumbo al castillo.

Al salir era después de la campanada de las clases de la tarde a lo cual se puso la capa invisible y camino todo el camino evitando estudiantes, al entrar al castillo había mucho revuelo los alumnos caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo que Harry tuviera dificultades para adentrarse a este, tuvo que esperar casi 15 minutos en una esquina por que un grupo de amigas se pusieron a charlar tapándole el paso a Harry y cerrándole toda posibilidad de continuar caminando. Escucho claramente como Fredy no le hacía caso a Susi y como Nataniel era el mejor novio del mundo.

Casi cuando llego enfrente de la cocina esta estaba desierto el pasillo, pero aun así Harry savia que no duraría mucho así, una vez que terminaran las clases muchos alumnos recorrerían ese lugar, tenía poco tiempo para pensar como ocultarse para escuchar la contraseña, abrió el mapa para asegurarse que nadie fuera en su dirección y se quitó la capa, se encamino al montón de barriles que se situaba en un hueco obscuro a la derecha, Harry recorrió la mirada en todas direcciones si se ponía muy lejos este terminaría por no ver nada ni escuchar la palabra clave.

Su última opción era estar colgado del techo esperando encima de los barriles, se retrajo con un carpe retractum coloco dos agarraderas para sus pies y una grande para pasar su cuerpo así como para sus manos el problema era como colocaría la capa invisible así que la atrajo con el accio y la tomo con sus manos y la enrollo en las agarraderas.

Era extremadamente incomodo incluso le lastimaba realmente, coloco el mapa a un lado para ver si alguien se acercaba incluso si peeves o un profesor se acercaba, en seguida vio unas motitas acercarse lentamente, era lee Jordán amigo de Fred y George seguramente iría a las cocinas, si lo veía Harry simplemente le lanzaría un conjuro confundidor y saldría corriendo a toda prisa.

Lee paso sin hacer ningún gesto raro incluso vio la torre de barriles, mostrándose algo molesto, pero nada más paso fue al retrato con todas las frutas, le hiso cosquillas a la pera y esta se convirtió en una puerta y entro, al poco tiempo salió con un montón de cosas para comer.

Harry espero hasta el toque para la cena, el cual tardo un rato en el cual pasaron Snape y Karkarov nuevamente discutiendo algo que Harry no entendió pero al parecer su escondite se camuflaba muy bien ya que no parecían mostrarle atención, empezaron a llegar los alumnos, seguramente oiría entre todos alguna contraseña o algo, un par de chicas fuero las primeras tocaron el barril con ciertas tonadas y los barriles se abrieron dándoles paso, por poco Harry se cae, así que no era una contraseña pero tampoco había aprendido la tonada.

Entre más llegaban Harry ponía mayor atención la tonada era suave y rítmica, le recordó a algo pero no logro saber que era, así siguió aprendiéndola hasta que por fin podía recordar casi el tiempo y todas las tonadas.

{¡He pero si es la canción de Helga!} Dijo Griffin alterado un poco Harry que quiso gritarle y por accidente se movió bruscamente mientras algunas chicas pasaban debajo de él, miraron a todos lados por el apenas audible sonido que había provocado, solo alzaron los hombros y continuaron.

{¡Gracias Griffin por poco me descubres!}dijo Harry evidentemente irritado.

{Bueno ya tenemos la clave ahora podemos entrar} dijo Revé interviniendo para evitar una pelea mental, en ese momento un chico de primer año nervioso llego y empezó a tocar la tonada al acabar un barril mal este salto bañándolo completamente en algo a lo cual Harry olio era evidentemente vinagre.

-hooo señor Johnson, otra vez se ha equivocado de barril,- dijo madame Pomfrey acercándose desde el otro lado- Es evidente que tiene que tomar un baño por tercera vez en el día-

Madame Pomfrey toco la melodía y se abrió la puerta dando paso al Johnson, Harry agradeció que en ese monto sucediera ya que ahora savia que para entrar era la tonada correcta y el barril correcto si no este bañaría en vinagre a cualquiera que quisiera entrar. Aunque sintió algo de pena por el pobre chico y sus baños tan a menudo en vinagre.

Harry estuvo casi toda la cena esperando a que regresaran más alumnos para repasar la melodía y ver el barril correcto, aunque la melodía se la estaba enseñando Revé mentalmente. Cuando regresaron todos casi de golpe lo que más temió se cumplió, le taparon la visión y cuando al fin todos entraron no savia que barril era, maldijo por lo bajo ahora tendría que regresar dos veces más.

Le dolía todo el pecho por lo incomodo que era su escondite así como sus muñecas y sus tobillos, el mapa mostro a otro grupo acercándose era menor, ¿vería algo ahora?, aun así Harry solo supo que era uno de en medio algo que le daba una posibilidad de tres, cuando estaba por irse, salió una alumna de último curso seguramente la prefecta ya que portaba una placa amarilla y negra, así que supuso que regresaría mas tarde y sola, esperaría un poco más que podía perder aunque a los pocos minutos se arrepintió ya que su cuerpo se entumió, incluso empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza extremadamente grande, cuando al fin regreso, Harry miro fijamente como si nunca más tuviera otra oportunidad.

La chica todo el segundo barril empezando de abajo, en medio de la segunda fila, entro aquella chica y Harry reviso el mapa para que nadie estuviera cerca. Se descolgó de aquel lugar se puso la capa y se sentó en el suelo, sobándose las muñecas y los tobillos, seguramente tendría que esperar un poco más asta entrar a la sala de Hufflepuff, pero por lo menos ya no estaría colgado al techo.

-¡Si ya sabes cuál es la segunda prueba! ¿Por qué no le has dicho?-dijo un a voz gruesa por el corredor.

-No lo he encontrado, y las veces que he oído que le ven por Hogsmeade o el castillo desaparece al instante-dijo la voz de Cedricc dirigiéndose en su dirección, se movió lentamente hasta encontrarse muy pegado a la pared queriéndose fundir con esta.

Vio a Cedricc caminar con el profesor Moody, sus pasos metálicos resonaban por todo el pasillo, caminaron hasta la puerta justo enfrente de Harry, el ojo azul eléctrico del profesor quedo fijamente a la posición de él, ¿Podía verlo?, se agito nerviosamente y un segundo después siguió recorriendo todo el lugar.

Ojoloco por un segundo pareció atontado al siguiente continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry se preguntó si lo estaba encubriendo.

-Acaso quieres ver a Potter muerto-dijo Moody cruelmente mientras Cedricc palidecía. ¿Morir? que acaso no lo estaba ayudando.

-No es un buen chico, pero es parte de la prueba, se supone que no podemos recibir ayuda-dijo Cedricc con cara de Vergüenza-Aun así usted me ha ayudado y ahora me pide que ayude a Potter, es imposible-

-Él está ayudando a tu noviecita-dijo Moody mordazmente-La está entrenado por lo que te cuenta ¿no?, parece que está mejorando rápidamente por Potter, no crees que sería un bonito detalle hacer que no muera-

Cedricc se limpió el sudor de la frente y se recargo en la pared a un centímetro de donde estaba Harry, el aguanto la respiración.

-Lo sé, ella ha cambiado, mucho es más fuerte y mejor, parece otra persona, me ha dicho que Harry lo hace para prepararla para un futuro incierto. No entiendo a qué se refiere-Dijo Cedricc sonando algo cansado-Le he preguntado un millón de veces donde esta Pendragon, pero no me ha dicho nada-

-Es mejor que lo averigües-dijo Moody sacando la lengua y pasándosela por los labios-Falta menos de un mes para que lo se entere de lo que le tienen preparado, si no le dices, pueden salir muy mal y los demás salir gravemente heridos-

A Harry le pareció que eso había sido una amenaza, le dieron ganas de quitarse la capa y encontrarse con ambos pero Griffin y Revé lo aclamaron aun parecía que utilizaban magia en su voz para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien tratare de persuadirla y encontrarme con Harry-dijo Cedricc después de un rato- Espero que me lo diga lo que necesita profesor-

-Solo consigue la información-dijo Moody saco una botella pequeña contenía una pasión negra y parecía muy poco apenar un chorrito-Dale esto a tu novia ella hablara -

Cedricc tomo la botella con una mano temblorosa, miro a Moody casi con horror.

-veritacerum-dijo Cedricc con voz temblorosa-De verdad espera...-

-¿Si quieres que Potter y los demás este bien?, si-dijo Moody y comenzó caminar al otro lado haciendo resonar su pierna, su ojo volvió a moverse a la dirección de Harry y este se giraba de un lado a otro como si negara algo o queriendo decir algo en específico.

Cedricc miro un rato la botella con una mano temblorosa la guardo dentro de su túnica y entro por los barriles. Harry trato de procesar todo, Moody quería que Cedricc le dijera algo y que le sacara el paradero de Pendragon, pero si Cedricc trataba de encontrar donde estaba la entrada al colegio jamás podría entrar no sin ayuda de Cho la cual corría peligro de ser expulsada por la poción, tendría que hablar con Cedricc y adelantarse a los planes de Moody. Valla día estaba siendo.

Harry se preguntó por qué Moody había hablado de esa forma era osco y agresivo como siempre porque parecía que estaba amenazando a Cedricc al igual que Cho y si crecerá que estaba planeando algo malo pensaría que incluso a muchas más personas, estuvo un rato haciendo planes y algunas conjeturas hasta que recordó porque estaba en ese lugar, tenía que entrar y ver el anillo.

Se levantó enseguida sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, reviso el mapa que nadie estuviera cerca pero una mota alejándose decía "Bartemius Crouch Jr." ¿Qué hacia el señor Crouch tan tarde en el castillo? Harry quiso investigar pero lo primero era el anillo, en el barril toco la melodía, espero a que se abriera o lo mojara de vinagre. La puerta se abrió y el entro sin esperar un segundo, la sala común era totalmente redonda más amplia que la de Gryffindor, tenía los colores amarillo y negro representantes de Hufflepuff así como banderines de estos colores. Varios sillones mullidos casi el triple de chimeneas que la torre de Gryffindor, aunque ciertamente tenían varias mesas para trabajos.

En la chimenea increíblemente grande había encima de ella un cuadro esplendido de Helga Hufflepuff, Harry esperaba que los cuadros no lo vieran pero parecían totalmente dormidos. O por lo menos no le dijeron nada.

{¡Esta aquí! lo sentimos Harry} dijo Griffin contento.

{¿Dónde?}Dijo Harry mentalmente.

{No lo sabemos, así no funciona} dijo Griffin casi en un suspiro.

{Nunca funciona como debería} dijo Harry irritado.

Harry empezó a recorrer la sala en búsqueda del anillo, pasando una y otra vez por la sala, sintió la vibración de los anillos estaba cerca pero no podía encontrarlo.

-Maldita sed-dijo una alumna de primero a espaldas de Harry lo cual la asusto, al momento levanto la varita, recordó que aún estaba invisible bajo la capa, la niña camino hasta un pequeño lugar donde había una jarra, lleno un vaso y se lo tomo, enseguida subió la vista. Harry siguió la mirada curiosos de lo que veía, era una pequeña estatua que tenía un gran tejón y en el collar del tejón tenía un pequeña placa decía "El secreto del trabajo duro". Aguanto nuevamente la respiración la unión de la placa y el collar era el anillo reluciendo a la luz de la luna, ¿a quien se le había ocurrido el ocuparlo como eslabón en la estatua?

-Espero que siguas cuidándonos-dijo la niña sonriéndole a la estatua y salió rumbo al pasadizo del lado derecho seguramente este conducía a los dormirías.

-Claro que lo hare -dijo Harry con voz queda, la niña voltio y abrió mucho los ojos, parecía asustada al siguiente segundo sonrió y corrió a su cuarto.

Harry se quitó la capa y lanzo un carpe retractum hacia la estatua, se colgó cerca de la unión y vio que podía retirar el anillo pero aún quedaba el conflicto del cambio.

{¿Qué haces colgado de ahí?}Dijo una voz de niña en la mente de Harry. Se asustó pensando que aquella chiquilla había regresado. La sala seguía vacía. {Eres tonto}

{¿Quién eres?}Dijo Harry rápidamente.

{Quien más, es Huffy} dijo Griffin entre carcajadas aumentando el dolor de cabeza de Harry.

{Ho ¡no!, ¡Griffin tu no!}Dijo Huffy mientras parecía molesta.

{¿No te da gusto escucharnos?, y eso estemas aquí por ti} dijo Griffin molesto al igual que Huffy.

{No y pueden ir retirándose} dijo Huffy firmemente.

{¿No eran todos amigos? {Dijo Harry algo irritado. Sentía que por culpa de sus maestros tendría un dolor de cabeza para varios días.

{Lo son… pero Griffin siempre se burla de que la voz de Huffy sea de una niñadijo Revé mientras parecía calmar a los dos.

{Vamos, no pueden estar enojado solo por eso} dijo Harry a los dos.

{A todo esto ¿porque Revé está también en tu posesión?}Dijo Huffy algo sorprendida en la cabeza de él.

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar voces por los pasillos, Harry se descolgó y se puso la capa invisible pegándose atrás de un sillón.

-¡Vengan, vamos rápido! -dijo la voz de la niña de hace un rato.-¡Me ha hablado, me ha hablado!-parecía realmente Feliz.

-Son puros cuentos Sofí -dijo una voz más femenina, mientras aparecían una docena de chicas en bata de dormir.-Son historias para que creamos que esa estatua guarda un gran poder y magia, es una leyenda de tiempos antiguos-

-Pero lo he escuchado, de verdad me dio que siempre nos cuidaría-dijo Sofí algo enojada, mientras las demás bostezaban-Diles algo-miro al tejón.

{Ya creamos una conexión más amplia con Huffy, Le hemos dicho que luego vendremos por ella, es mejor que nos vallamos} dijo Revé mientras Harry se retiraba hasta el pasillo, por el cual había entrado, pero la voz de Cedricc lo paro en seco.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo la voz del chico un tanto cansada.

-Es sofí ella cree que la estatua le ha hablado-dijo aquella chica mayor.-Aunque ya le hemos explicado sigue de necia-

-Necia tu….-Comenzó Sofí con la voz irritada.

-Bien sofí es mejor que mañana lo veamos ahora todos tenemos sueño, vamos a la cama ¿Por favor?-dijo Cedricc dulcemente, mientras le revolvía la cabellera a la niña la cual dio una pata al suelo he hiso un puchero, Harry vio caer un cabello justo al suelo.-No te enojes mañana temprano yo mismo me quedare a ver como hablas con el-

-Bien-dijo la niña algo más tranquila abrazando a Cedricc y encaminándose de regreso por donde Harry suponía era su dormitorio. Espero a que todos salieran a los pasillos que conectaban con las habitaciones, tomo el cabello que se le había caído a la niña era largo y ondulado y luego salió por la puerta.

Corrió por todo el castillo revisando el mapa por si se encontraba a peeves el cual se encontraba en el despacho de Filch seguramente desordenando todo, Harry cruzo todo el camino restante tranquilamente hasta llegar al puente se aseguró de que nadie lo veía ni seguía y entro en la sala de menesteres.

Al entrar a la sala de estar vio a un pelirrojo sentado en un sofá pero conforme a sus ronquidos podía apostar todo su dinero a que estaba dormido, al igual que una castaña que estaba acostada en el sofá más grande en el cual podía estar sin problemas dormida.

Harry camino hasta Ron, trasformo el sillón en una cama para que descansara mejor, simplemente se sentó en sillón frente a Hermione, pareció percatase de la parecencia de el por qué abrió los ojos.

-¿Harry?-pregunto la castaña mientras se frotaba los ojos-¿Eres tú?-

-Perdón, no quise despertarte-dijo Harry levantándose para estar más cerca de ella.

-No te preocupes, ¿lograste encontrar el anillo?-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba y le indicaba a Harry que se sentara junto a ella.

-Sí, fue relativamente fácil, he conseguido entrar a la sala incluso encontré el anillo-dijo Harry sonriendo aunque tenía un dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo increíble. Todo lo dicho por Moody podría esperar a que su novia descansara bien.

-¿si es un anillo excalibur?-dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de Harry.

-Si es Huffy, así es como le dicen Griffin y Revé-dijo Harry sonriendo-Ahora solo tengo que crear una réplica, entrar de nuevo cambiar a Huffy y buscar el siguiente- Sin contemplar lo de Cedricc las prácticas y todo lo demás encima, suspiro a lo grande.

-Bien pero puede esperar a mañana ¿no?-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso.

-Sí, ahora me duele todo, incluso la cabeza-dijo Harry mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-A dormir-Hermione se levantó y jalo a Harry rumbo a su habitación.-¿Ron se quedara ahí?-

-No creo que le moleste-dijo Harry oyendo los ronquidos de este-Además si no te ve por la mañana estará seguro que regrese o que nos fugamos a vivir juntos a algún lugar paradisiaco-

-Tonto-dijo Hermione sonriente dándole un nuevo beso-

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mucho mejor que en la noche, le cedió la clase matutina a Sirius indicándole que tenían que ejercitar todo lo aprendido, atrajo un anillo Pendragon de su cámara en Gringotts al igual que un ágata del tamaño exacto para el anillo.

Fue a las miniaturas de Circe, Mai, Reí y Kagura, las cuales le ayudaron a calentar las dos ingredientes asta derretir por completo la palta, con ayuda de las indicaciones de Griffin trasformo los dos elementos en una copia idéntica al anillo que contenía a Huffy, también tomo una poción multijugos y le introdujo el cabello de sofí el cual se volvió de color rosa y olía muy bien no como la de Crabbe.

A continuación salió de nuevo rumbo al castillo en la tarde con la capa bajo la chaqueta, para que nadie la viera, tenía que hablar con Cedricc para evitar que esa opción de veritacerum fuera dada a Cho, y si podía también se la quitaría.

Para que no sospechara Cedricc ni Moody de nada, él se paseó por todo el castillo saludado a un montón de compañeros, para luego asegurar que iría a ver amiji antes de la cena en el castillo, paso toda la tarde con amiji y jugando con el escreguto y dándole de comer, estaba incluso más grande que antes había alcanzado el tamaño de la casa de Hagrid, Natsu le faltaba un metro para estar igual pero a comparación de los otros que quedaban parecían crecer a una velocidad impresionante.

Su plan funciono a la perfección ya que justo cuando el sol se ponía apareció Cedricc bajando la colina.

-Harry hola-dijo Cedricc corriendo es su dirección-¿cómo estás?-

-bien, ¿y tú?-dijo Harry atando al amiji y caminando a encontrarlo ya que parecía no atreverse a acercarse mas.

-Bien, realmente bien-dijo Cedricc que parecía muy nervioso-Toma un baño ¿vale?-

-¿qué?-dijo Harry incrédulo, acaso por el juego con amiji olía a pólvora-¿a qué te refieres?-

-que tomes un baño y...eh...te lleves el huevo contigo,...eh...reflexiona sobre las cosas con agua caliente. Te ayudara a pensar...Hazme caso-

Harry lo miro incrédulo, el gran consejo que le iba a dar era meterse a dar un baño con el huevo, aun que le daba algunas pistas acerca de que se trataba intento de parecer incrédulo.

-Si no tienes donde-añadió Cedricc-usa el baño de prefectos. Es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua Boris el desconcertado en el quinto piso. La contraseña es "frescura de pino". Tengo que irme... tengo que ver a alguien más-Dijo Cedricc guiñándole un ojo.

-Espera Cedricc,... me preguntaba una cosa... ¿acaso estas molesto con Cho por entrar a Pendragon?-dijo Harry tratando de saber como estaba la relación entre los dos.

Cedricc se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

-Al principio si Harry, pero he visto el avance que ha tenido es impresionante. Dice que eres un profesor excelente, le pregunte varias veces si podía visitarla, pero se negó a decirme donde están-dijo Cedricc, Harry vio la intención de sacar la información de la ubicación.

-Si es porque está prohibido por las reglas que he impuesto, lo siento pero si te dice algo estará expulsada inmediatamente-dijo Harry para evitar que la poción fuera dada a Cho.

Cedricc se tambaleo algo nervioso pero enseguida sonrió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes ya no le preguntare más-dijo Cedricc dándose la vuelta para regresar al castillo, Harry saco la varita y le apunto, le chiflo a amiji la cual exploto varias veces seguidas.

-accio veritacerum-dijo Harry casi en un susurro, mientras avanzaba a Cedricc y lo derivaba, la poción salió de su túnica y el tomo con la mano, era pequeña pero su entrenamiento como buscador era mucho mejor, la guardo en su chaqueta casi un movimiento. Sin que Cedricc se percatara.

-Lo siento, se puso nerviosa, parece que hoy no está de muy buen humor-dijo Harry levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Cedricc el cual parecía confundido.

-Es un creatura peligrosa ¿no?-dijo Cedricc levantándose y mirando feo a amiji.

-No, si se le trata bien es más fiel que una lechuza-dijo Harry recordando cuanto lo había ayudado en esos meses y también culpándose de que hedwing siguiera en la lechuceria pero si la metía en la sala de menesteres tendría problema con las miniaturas de sus dragones.-Bueno yo también me voy la cena en Pendragon tampoco tardara en comenzar-

Los dos subieron la colina y Harry camino hasta el lago consulto el mapa del merodeador, enseguida se puso la capa y salió rumbo a la sala común de Hufflepuff, llego a la entrada camuflada por barriles, se aseguró con el mapa que no estuviera nadie cerca, saco una túnica que había encogido y colocado el símbolo de Hufflepuff, tomo la poción multijugos de sofí, enseguida sintió sus huesos hacerse más pequeños, sintió algo de dolor pero al terminar la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande, la polera le llegaba a las rodillas valla que había crecido en los últimos años. Se quitó todo Excepto la polera, se metió la túnica por la cabeza enseguida se dio cuenta que era un poco más larga pero para el tiempo que ocuparía no le importaba, tomo el mapa y envolvió todo lo demás con la capa y la guardo detrás de un barril.

Camino a la entrada y toco la melodía, las puertas se abrió y entro para su sorpresa había una chica de último curso en la sala la cual había estado con sofí en la noche, a ruinando los planes que tenía.

-¿Sofí, no deberías estar en la cena?-dijo sorprendida la chica.

Harry no hablo nada simplemente la veía, no podía hablar si no sería descubierto ya que no tenía la forma de hablar de una niña ni sus actitudes.

-¿Aun siques enojada por lo de esta mañana?-pregunto la chicha y se paró enfrente de Harry que tenía la apariencia de sofí.-Es mejor dejar ese tema, sabes que te quiero mucho prometo ya no decir que no paso-

Harry simplemente bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo esperando que ella se fuera enojada o simplemente que pasara algo, pero sin esperarlo lo abrazo.

-Ya sé que te sentías muy feliz de que te hablara pero no por eso significa que lo haga con todos, aun así deberías tratar de entender a los demás-continuo la chica cerca de su oído.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, no podría hacer otra cosa más que eso.

-Bien entonces vamos a la cena, ya no estés así. Me duele que no me hables sabes-dijo la chica mientras se paraba y lo tomaba de la mano que era pequeña a comparación de ella.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza y trato de soltarse.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso te duele algo?-dijo la chica claramente preocupada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza ya no le quedaba nada más que tratar de zafarse he irse rápidamente. Lo podría intentar otro día.

-Te llevo a la enfermería vamos-

Harry negó nuevamente.

-¿Estas segura?-

Harry sintió casi desesperadamente.

-Bien entonces voy a tomar algo rápido y regreso para ver como estas. Por lo mientras ve a tu habitación-dijo mientras le tocaba la frente y la veía a los ojos para después darle un beso en la mejilla, Harry se sonrojo, si Hermione se enteraba de todo ese terminaría más golpeado que con las dragonas. Unos segundos después la chica salió rápidamente.

Suspiro, no tendría mucho tiempo así que levanto la varita y se colgó del techo para después ver el anillo

{Que demonios} dijo Huffy sorprendida

{Esa forma de hablar no queda con tu voz, soy yo simplemente tome prestada la forma de Sofí} dijo Harry mientras sacaba el anillo del lugar liberando la placa que por poco se le cae, guardo el anillo en la cadena junto Griffin y Revé.

{Ya decía que sofí se comportaba extraña, por cierto nadie le cree que le hablo esta estatua y ahora todos se burlan de ella} dijo Huffy con tono enojado {¡Y es tu culpa!}

Harry se sintió mas que culpable y avergonzado no había querido hacer daño solo darle un poco de alegría esa chiquilla, tomo el anillo que había creado y la placa, las coloco dejando como nuevo la estatua y como protección la amarro bien con un listón, bajo de prisa se iba a retirar pero recordó las palabras de Huffy. Pensó como solucionarlo, nada cruzaba por su mente.

{Es simple, lanza un hechizo de vos sobre la estatua y cuando estén todos que diga algo} dijo Huffy algo irritada. {Eres tonto}

{Gracias... ¿Maestra?}Dijo Harry con un poco de pena ya que estaba acostumbrado a las voces de sus otros dos anillos pero al tener un tercero lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

Apunto la estatua y le indico que cuando estuviera Sofí y algunos más en el cuarto dijera el nombre de la niña y que jamás hablaría de nuevo. Harry salió rápidamente y tomo sus cosas justo en el momento que llegaba la verdadera Sofí tenía los ojos hinchados, parecía haber llorado mucho, se echó la capa de invisibilidad a segundo de que lo viera.

La chica mayor venia detrás de ella-¡Te dije que fueras a tu habitación y me esperaras ahí", si te sientes mal es mejor que no estés por el castillo-

-Pero yo no me siento mal, además estoy enojada-dijo sofí caminando rápido.

-Pero si tú me lo dijiste-claramente estaba empezando a enojarse.

-No me creíste en la mañana por que ahora si habías de creerme-dijo enojada sofí.

-Perdóname pero como veras solo quiero cuidar de ti-dijo mientras llegaban a los barriles.

{¿Algún hechizo para calmarlas?}Pregunto Harry a sus maestros la primera en responder fue Huffy.

{Si, puede ser "ralmaj" o "relajer"} dijo Huffy tranquilamente

{Gracias, maestra} dijo Harry algo que supuso alegre a Huffy tanto que el mismo sintió alegrarse.

{Eso es todo entra ella y yo casi desaparezco, eso no es justo Harry} dijo Griffin con voz dolida.

Harry levanto la varita en cuanto empezaron a tocar el barril, cuando se abrió la puerta lanzo el hechizo dos veces el cual cruzo la puerta junto con las chicas, suspiro esperando que funcionara y se fue esperando algún día disculparse con ambas chicas y si podía también convertiría a sofí en un Pendragon.

Cuando llego a los terrenos rápidamente aun así su forma seguía siendo la de sofí pero empezaba a hacer frio y con el cuerpo de ella temblaba mucho, si esperaba a que el efecto terminara se la pasaría otra media hora o menos temblando, así que cruzo la puerta y entro a las sala observando en todas direcciones como no había nadie en la sala de estar la cruzo rápidamente hasta su cuarto donde cerró la puerta y se quitó la capa.

Espero unos minutos mientras pasaba el efecto saco las cosas las puso a un lado, coloco a Huffy junto a Griffin y Revé los cuales no paraban de platicar y contar cosas en la mente de Harry mareándolo entre tanta charla, parecía que tenían cientos o miles años de charlas por tener.

La puerta se abrió y entro Hermione, Harry no se dio cuenta por las charlas de sus maestros, pero Hermione parecía realmente sorprendida, saco la varita apuntándole.

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-dijo Hermione su voz enojada y teniendo una mirada casi de miedo.

-Espera ¡Soy yo mione!-dijo Harry esperando a que sonara como el pero salió una rara voz entre la de una niña y la de él, genial los efectos están empezando a terminar pensó Harry.

-¿Yo quien?- dijo Hermione sin moverse y sin dejar su voz.

-Harry, tu Harry, ¿quién más entra en nuestra habitación?-Dijo Harry levantando las manos intentando calmarla.

-¿Harry?, compruébalo -Hermione se mostró un poco relajada pero no lo suficiente. Esa es mi chica pensó Harry y suspiro pensando que podría matarlo.

-Cuando duermes, babeas-Dijo Harry fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca intentando limpiarse algo que no estaba ahí, luego las retiro.

-Tú hablas dormido-dijo Hermione con algo de enojo.

Harry sonrió, Hermione se acercó y lo vio con la túnica cerrada, enseguida lo miro nuevamente enojada y apuntándole nuevamente.

-¿Que traes debajo de la túnica?-

-La polera solamente-dijo Harry normalmente, pero Hermione se acercó más y lo miro con cara de incredulidad completamente roja y la varita tocando su frente.

-Espero no hayas espiado nada Harry, porque si lo has hecho…-dijo Hermione de la varita salieron chispas de colores-Prepárate para regresar a la enfermería-

-No he visto nada mione, simplemente me trasforme, la polera me llega a las rodillas, tome la túnica y me la coloque. Te lo juro no vi nada, además no sé cómo resisten el viento con las faldas-dijo Harry mientras pensaba en el frio que sentía.

-Para que sientas lo que nosotras-dijo Hermione mientras iba por una toalla grande-¿Hace cuanto que te trasformaste?-

-Cerca de la hora-contesto

-Entonces te trasformaras pronto, te quitare todo, cierra los ojos y ni se te ocurra abrirlos-dijo Hermione amenazadoramente a Harry.

Este cerró los ojos y se dejó quitar la túnica por Hermione al igual que la polera, enseguida sintió la toalla por todo su cuerpo.

-ya está, ábrelos, cuando te trasformes te cambiaras-dijo Hermione algo más tranquila.- ¿quién es la pequeña?-

-Se llama sofí es de Hufflepuff-dijo Harry mientras saltaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella. A su cuerpo normal esta era grande.

-Es muy linda-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry o más bien al cuerpo de sofí-Y aparte de que eres una niña pequeña ¿cómo te fue, lo lograste?-

Harry sintió arder nuevamente su cuerpo y en un segundo era el mismo, Hermione se pudo roja y se dio la vuelta.

-Si lo logre-dijo Harry continuando, tomo su ropa, se metió al baño se cambió y volvió a salir-ya tenemos el tercero-

Hermione se había acostado y tenía una mano en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, Harry se acercó lentamente acariciando su mejilla.

-Y ahora el enigma del huevo. Harry me preocupa que no lo tengas aun-dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba la mano del rostro dejando al descubierto sus ojos completamente preocupados y apretando sus labios en una mueca.

-No te preocupes tengo una corazonada, creo que se lo que tengo que hacer ahora-dijo Harry recostándose a un lado de ella, la abrazo por la cintura y ella tomo sus manos.-Pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos juntos-

-Por cierto Harry. Fred y George….-dijo Hermione un poco quedo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Harry lentamente.

-Pues al enterarse que no estabas colgaron a Ron de los pies y le dieron galletas de canario a Sirius-dijo Hermione suspirando lentamente-Lo arregle todo pero Ron estaba muy enojado-

-No te preocupes mañana los gemelos tendrán que disculparse-contesto Harry acariciando el cabello de ella.- Además ahí mucho que discutir-

Lentamente le contó todo lo del día anterior también lo ese día, cuando le dijo lo del beso ella apretó su mano clavando le un poco sus uñas al final ella se güiro para verle la cara, el sonrió y siguieron la historia hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.


	20. Capitulo 20- No es un accidente

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a todos los que lo leen, lo que los siguen y que le dan favoritos. Tengo otra historia es de Jimmy Neutrón el niño genio y por si se lo preguntan es la petición de un seguidor, me pareció interesante así que le dedique el mismo tiempo que cada capítulo de esta historia, ya subí los primeros dos capítulos si desean leerlos pueden ir al link de abajo como siempre acepto sus recomendaciones, sugerencias o comentarios.

Una vez más gracias a todos. Ahora disfruten o enójense pero sea lo que sea hagan algo.

/s/12685468/1/Reinventando-al-Roketboy

Capítulo 20.-No es un accidente

-Dijiste que tenías una idea para resolver el enigma Harry-exclamo Hermione cuando Harry le comunico la idea de sus maestros.

Al parecer tanto Huffy, Revé y Griffin estaban de acuerdo en que el huevo lo abriera uno días antes de la prueba lo cual a Harry le aprecio extremadamente peligroso pero no le quedo de otra que seguir las instrucciones, Hermione se mostraba algo enojada con el casi toda esa mañana, al decirle que era orden de sus maestros se calmó y simplemente deseo poderle decir algo a ellos.

-Nos podemos olvidar un minuto del huevo, ¿quieres?-dijo Harry molesto en la sala de estar mientras ella le volvía a reclamar que no lo abriera.

-Harry las pruebas están hechas para probarte de la manera más cruel y despiadada, no es que desconfíe de tus habilidades pero me preocupa que pueda ser algo peor que dragones y que no puedas hacer nada, que salgas mal herido-dijo Hermione a un lado sin prestarle atención dándole la espalda-Yo sé que es por que tus maestros no te dejan, solo quisiera saber que todo estará bien, quisiera saber que no perderé a la persona que más amo-

Harry acaricio nuevamente sus hombros intentando que se relajara un poco ella tomo sus manos y las acaricio.

-No solo son mis maestros, son nuestros maestros-dijo Harry intentando abrazarla pero ella se negó a lo cual suspiro pesadamente- Estaré bien mione, mientras pueda abrirlo unos días antes aun puedo descubrir el secreto. No savia de los dragones hasta minutos antes y mírame aquí estoy-

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que Griffin te diera esa habilidad, porque sin ella Kagura te hubiera comido-contesto Hermione dándose la vuelta y alzando una ceja.

-Créeme no importa si pierdo la competencia o si me piden algo que es muy loco, no dejare que me alejen de lo único que tengo en esta vida-dijo Harry tomando el rostro de Hermione- No permitiré que me alejen del amor que siento por ti- La beso y ella solo sonrió, dejando el tema por la paz.

Sus tres maestros ahora se dedicaban a pasarle más información sobre cualquier cosa a entrenarlo más severamente, hacerle leer casi una montaña de libros, pasar un montón de cosas útiles a un pergamino, aprender casi toda la historia así como también hacer las clases mejores y enseñar a todos más lento ya que no podían mantener el ritmo que él. Ya era la segunda semana de febrero todos tenían una sobre carga de trabajo por lo cual le dio dos días libres además del fin de semana siendo más por el que por sus maestros que lo regañaban por la decisión.

Se quejaron sus maestros los dos días completos, a cambio lo dejaron tan agotado física, mental y mágicamente, parecía que moriría por falta de descanso, su ejercicio de los cristales de luz le dieron un nueva costumbre, ya que todo el día se la pasaba girándolos en la mano alumbrando a todos y dejando a ovarios enojados al pasar.

Tenía el ejercicio tan dominado que incluso inconscientemente lo hacía, como había comprobado Hermione mientras este dormía divirtiéndola como al sentir los dos cristales los comenzaba a girar. Huffy era 10 veces más severa que Griffin y Revé juntos, a ella le importaba más la cantidad de trabajo que la calidad, algo que no le pareció mal a Harry pero le tomaba mucho más tiempo y casi ni dormía en esos días. Huffy también era una experta en lenguas, tanto en las muggles como las mágicas.

{¿Podrías enseñar draconian?} pregunto Harry a Huffy cuando ella le dijo que aprendería el lenguaje de las creaturas acuáticas.

{No, ciertas lenguas como el parsel o el draconian son imposible de entender si no tienes el don} le contesto Huffy completamente enojada {De verdad eres tonto}

{Si todos sabemos que es tu frase favorita… Por eso te di el don Harry, esta lengua no se aprende por más que uno quisiera es casi incomprensible incluso si fueras Merlín} dijo Griffin claramente aburrido.

Cuando al fin le dieron permiso de abrir el huevo fue en la mañana anterior a la segunda prueba, así que desayuno junto con Hermione la cual lo miraba completamente preocupada y a cada rato abría la boca intentando decir algo que enseguida era silenciado. Caminaron hasta la clase de Hagrid le dio un beso y salió en dirección a donde estaba el pedestal.

El tomo el huevo del pedestal y en la sala de entrenamiento, mientras Hagrid daba su clase sobre arpías se colocó con el huevo cerca de la cascada que caía sobre la pequeña laguna, lo abrió de este profirió un chillido y gruñidos que recorrieron todo el lugar asustando a todos incluso a Hagrid. No tardaron ni un minuto cunado todos estaban a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-dijo Hagrid poniendo una palma en su hombro.

Hermione ni Ron además de varios alumnos estaban entre ellos los cuales seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que era el huevo y prefirieron darle un poco de espacio. Aun así se sintió extraño al no verlos.

-El enigma-dijo Harry cerrándolo, encogida comprendió porque Huffy se había ensañado tanto con el sobre las lenguas mágicas. Ya que pare eso momento comprendía poco de francés otro tanto de español y solo una pisca de chino, aunque en lenguas mágicas ya comprendía mucho de la lengua de las sirenas.

-Suena a una tortura-dijo Neville pálido como la nieve.

{¿Lo sabía, maestra?}Dijo Harry claramente sorprendido.

{En la sala común de Hufflepuff lo abrió Cedricc, resonó por todo el lugar, el tardo mucho en darse cuenta} dijo Huffy contenta por primera vez {No eres tan tonto}

{Eso es nuevo en ella} dijo Revé emocionada mientras Huffy parecía indignada.

-No, es un verso en la lengua de las sirenas-dijo Harry seguro lo había leído varias veces en el mes y al parecer había también entendido unas palabras.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Luna que miraba el huevo algo sorprendido.

{Si lo meto al agua poder entenderlo bien, ¿puedo?}Pregunto Harry con tono preocupado.

{No, tendrás que descifrarlo todo por tu propia cuenta} dijo Huffy firme.

{Muy bien}Dijo Harry mentalmente, sabiendo que era imposible rezongar alguna orden de sus maestros, todos lo miraban.

-Solo entendí las palabras "voces, cantos, importantes, llevado, encontrarlo, perspectivas y tarde"-dijo Harry sacando un pergamino y apuntándolas. -Sigan la clase pondré un hechizo de silencio para que yo lo escuche y los demás no-continuo mientras sacaba la varita y ponía el hechizo quedando en silencio mientras abrían las bocas sin ningún sonido.

Harry lo abrió de nuevo, y lo dejo a un lado, el sonido era molesto pero lo aguantaba, paso la siguientes horas escribiendo y tratando de descifrarlo era extremadamente difícil solamente cuando a completaba una línea era cuando entendía por completo la frase dicha por el huevo, cuando descifro la quinta línea, casi se le salen los ojos, su corazón dio un giro de 360 grados para después estrujarse, cerro el huevo y leyó la línea recién escrita.

"Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras"

Harry desisto el hechizo a pesar de las quejas de Huffy y todas las órdenes dadas por ella, se tiro al lago, metió el huevo, lo abrió de golpe, oyó el coro de voces melodiosas y muy finas, algo totalmente diferente a los chillidos y estridentes voces de afuera, que salían del huevo abierto en sus manos.

"Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,

Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos.

Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,

Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:

Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,

Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.

Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!

Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida."

Harry cerro el huevo salió a la orilla del lago y pensó un segundo su pergamino tenia correcto todo hasta la quinta línea pero lo demás dejo más confundido, "nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras", instintivamente busco su varita, el monedero y a sus maestros, estos estaban donde debían estar, pensó un largo rato hasta que entendió.

Completamente aterrado que confundido salió del lago con el huevo en las manos, completamente empapado el cabello pegado a la frente y salpicando agua por todas partes, se encamino a Sirius era su hora de la clase de la tarde, revisando a todos en la clase faltaban cuatro personas.

-¿Dónde están mione, Ron, Daphne y Cho?- grito Harry totalmente enojado viendo a su padrino.

-La sala de menesteres nos ha dicho que los buscaban Dumbledore en la dirección, creí que debía decirte pero Hermione fue la que dijo que te dejara resolver el enigma-dijo Sirius confundido.

-¿Hace cuanto se fueron?-dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la chaqueta totalmente empapada y le daba el huevo a Sirius.

-Hace como 2 horas-contesto su padrino tomando lo que le daba-¿Qué sucede? -

-Maldición-dijo Harry tan alto que todos se asustaron.-Me voy quedas a cargo Sirius no dejes que nadie más salga por ahora, regresare en cuanto pueda.-

Sin escuchar nada más salió corriendo a toda prisa de la sala de menesteres, corría todo el camino hasta el castillo con el corazón a todo lo que daba, el frio viento le pegaba en la cara con el agua del lago empezaba a sentir el peso muerto de esta, pero no podía detenerse, necesitaba encontrarlos, paso todo mojado junto a muchos alumnos, algunos se reían incluso otros simplemente parecían confundidos. Llego a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la dirección y despacho del profesor Albus Dumbledore.

-Chocolate mentolado-dijo Harry enfrente de esta pero nada paso-¡chocolate mentolado!-grito totalmente molesto, un grupo de chicas en ese instante salió corriendo como si estuviera a punto de hacer una locura y no estaban muy equivocadas.

Estuvo un buen rato gritándole a la estatua la contraseña así como un par de hechizos para abrirla pero nada funcionaba, se sentía desesperado, necesitaba entrar a como diera lugar, sin escuchar las voces de sus maestros en sus cabeza ni ningún sonido alzo la varita concentro magia suficiente, tanta que sentía como cambiaba el peso de la varita.

\- Bombarda ma...-empezó Harry pero en ese segundo la profesora Mcgonagall llego corriendo y parecía agotada, le tomo la varita en antes de poder lanzar el encantamiento.

-¡Harry!, ¿qué intentas hacer?-la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall estaba alterada completamente.

-¡Necesito entrar ahora!-dijo Harry con un poco alterado igual que ella.

-¡Harry esa no es la forma!- Contesto la profesora pareciendo decepcionada.

-¡Esta Hermione y Ron adentro, exijo entrar ya!-dijo Harry totalmente firme.

-¿Ya intentaste con la contraseña?, no se ha cambiado-dijo la profesora mientras rodaba los ojos y lo miraba enfadada.

-Un millón de veces-Dijo Harry viendo con desprecio a la gárgola.

La profesora se mostró extrañada se voltio a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña la gárgola se sacudió un poquito pero nada más, la profesora dijo la contraseña varias veces con el mismo resultado.

-Lo ve, no se abre-dijo Harry mientras apretaba los puños para reprimir su enojo.

Enviare un retrato a ver qué sucede, no hagas nada estúpido Harry-dijo la profesora y se dirigió al primer retrato más cerca mientras Harry se sentaba en el pasillo viendo a la gárgola con total odio, tardo casi un minuto en regresar, pero le comunico algo a la maestra, la cual fue en dirección de él.

-Lo siento Harry, pero el profesor está ocupado y no puede atenderte-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con su tono habitual de autoridad.

-"Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras", eso decía el huevo. Se han llevado a Hermione, Ron, Daphne y Cho, a la persona que más amo, a mi mejor amigo, a mis alumnas-dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para la maestra, tratando de calmarse.-Todo lo que valoro-

-Es la segunda prueba Harry, tendrás que estar preparado...lo siento pero es mejor que te vayas-dijo la profesora con un tono dulce algo que altero más a Harry que otra cosa.

-"y para encontrarlo tienes una hora...Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!...demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida.-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba aun mirando la gárgola con total ira.-Dígale esto al profesor Dumbledore, si Hermione, Ron, Daphne o Cho salen lastimados en esta prueba, yo personalmente are pagar a todos los jueces y no me importaran las escusas-

La maestra abrió la boca algo pero el cerro asintió y Harry sin saber que hacer continúo su camino de regreso a la sala de los menesteres. Despeinándose y apretando los puños dejando sus nudillos blancos y de vez en cuando haciendo que crujieran

{Eso ha sido muy impulsivo Harry} dijo Revé con el tono que regañaba a Griffin.

{Podrías haber tratado el asunto mejor} dijo Griffin inseguro, algo que a Harry le pareció nuevo de su maestro.

{No nos has escuchado y solo hiciste lo que...} empezó Huffy que parecía totalmente enojada.

{Que he querido lo sé...pero me han dicho que siga mis instintos al igual que me guie mi corazón...Maestros siento todo esto pero esta vez estoy dispuesto a pelear por ellos así tenga que pasar a todos a la fuerza} dijo Harry firme mientras tocaban la campana del fin de las clases vespertinas, de un salón salió un grupo grande de alumnos los cuales Harry paso sin siquiera voltearlos a ver. Uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy con su sonrisa clásica antes de que hiciera algo Harry le puso el pie haciendo que callera de bruces contra el suelo. Sin voltear a ver cómo había quedado continúo saltando varias escaleras para no recibir otro regaño de algún profesor.

{Confiamos en ti, pero aun no tienes el poder que quisiéramos darte, es peligroso hacer cosas sin pensar} dijo Revé nuevamente con su tono maternal.

{Me siento atrapado en una pesadilla} dijo Harry dejando salir un poco de sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la sala de los menesteres todos estaban en las cocinas, pero Harry subió a su habitación y se recostó, podía oler el aroma de Hermione por toda la habitación, un recordatorio que le estrujo el corazón, como era posible que dejara que eso pasara, como era posible que una vez más estuviera en peligro por su culpa. Crookshanks se subió en la cama y a lado de Harry este maulló, seguramente preguntándole donde se encontraba su dueña.

-Hoy no regresara... pero te prometo que la traeré de regreso a como dé lugar-dijo Harry a Crookshanks el cual se ovillo en la almohada y comenzó a ronronear, él le acaricio la cabeza, desde que se cambiaron de lugar hedwing seguía en la lechuceria la visitaba muy a menudo aun así la extrañaba, Crookshanks se había apegado mocho a él se la pasaba casi todo el día rondando la habitación o saliendo a dar una vuelta, al parecer la sala de menesteres lo dejaba ir y venir a su antojo, Hermione todas las noches lo acariciaba y se le deseaba una buena noche al igual que a Harry.

Se sentó en la cama no era momento de recordar, sentirse todo deprimido, aún tenía un problema más grande que resolver, "a donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos que sobre la tierra no se oye nuestros cantos", seguramente entraría al lago negro pero tendría que nadar por una hora para encontrarlos, ¿Cómo aguantaría tanto las respiración?

-amo-

Salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos, Dobby estaba junto al mientras parecía preocupado.

-¿Dobby?, me has asustado, ¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Harry tratando de parecer normal.

-Dobby se percató que la dulce ama y el amigo del amo han faltado a la cena, Dobby se pregunta si están bien-dijo el elfo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Los tiene Dobby, tienen a mione y a Ron además de a Daphne y Cho. Están en peligro-dijo Harry mientras veía el suelo intentando pensar-Necesitare entrar al lago negro y salvarlos-

-Dobby se pregunta si el amo sabe como hacerlo-dijo Dobby pareciendo un poco preocupado.

-Supongo que usare el encantamiento casco burbuja, pero soy muy lento para nadar y el lago es demasiado grande, tengo que encontrar una forma de estar una hora en el lago moviéndome a una velocidad grande-dijo Harry sintiendo que era casi imposible al mismo tiempo que realmente empezaba a preguntarse porque dejo el enigma hasta ese día. Si tan solo los Dursley le hubieran enseñado a nadar lo tendría todo resuelto, pero jamás le habían dejado ni entrar a una alberca, solo en la escuela había podido divertirse de ese modo y apenas estando en donde no lo cubría.

Los dos pensaron un momento.

-¡Branquialgas!-salto de repente el elfo de la silla emocionado.

-Son raras, y difíciles de cultivar necesitarían por lo menos un mes para que estén listas-dijo Harry recordando los datos que había aprendido del libro.

-Tenemos Branquialgas listas amo, a Dobby el joven longbottom me pidió hace un mes si podía conseguir brotes de Branquialgas-dijo Dobby mientras saltaba rumbo a la puerta.-Dobby escucho que tenía un libro que hablaba de ellas y quería cultivar algunas, tal vez tenga unas pocas para el amo-

-¿seguro Dobby?-dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar a encontrar a Neville.

-Si amo-dijo Dobby mientras este saltaba un puñado de escalones para seguir su ritmo.

Al llegar la mayoría estaban en la sala, Harry observo a todos, la mayoría estaba ocupado con unos carteles, conversando y discutiendo, pero Neville estaba sentado mientras comía una tarta de la cocina.

-Neville-dijo Harry acercándose a él.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?-dijo este dejando la tarta y sonriéndole.

-Dobby me ha contado que te ha ayudado a conseguir Branquialgas-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón enfrente de él.

-Sí, las he estado cultivando, es increíble que Dobby pueda ayudarme-dijo Neville sonriéndole al elfo el cual le regreso la sonrisa.- ¿Porque me lo preguntas, Harry?-

-Las necesito, ¿me podrías dar algunas?-dijo Harry suplicante a Neville el cual abrió los ojos y casi se atraganta.

-He supongo que si Harry-dijo Neville después de pensarlo-En cuanto estén listas-

Harry no lo creía aun no estaban maduras, como era posible, solo llevaba un mes cultivarlas aunque podía ser que Neville no las plantara el mismo día que se las llevo Dobby.

-¿Cuándo estarán?-dijo Harry sintiendo la posibilidad cerrarse ante él, si no tenía las Branquialgas entonces tendría que ocupar el encantamiento casco burbuja y utilizar el ventus para moverse.

-Mañana en la mañana, eso creo-dijo Neville algo temeroso.-Los que las cultivan difieren entre…-

-agua dulce y salada, no importa cuánto duren mientras este maduras-dijo Harry sonriendo.

Espero un poco antes de irse a dormir, sin en cambio solo daba vueltas en la cama apenas y cerraba los parpados los abría esperando encontrar ahí a Hermione, siguió intentando dormir pero muy a su pesar no tenía otro pensamiento más que rescatar su novia. Desesperado saco todo de su monedero nuevamente seleccionándolo, revisando que estuviera en perfectas condiciones y acomodando sin prestar atención real a lo que hacía.

Unos prismáticos llenos de botones y ruedecitas que recordaba muy bien, enseguida se los llevo a los ojos y apretó un botón. Estaba oscuro completamente oscuro pero se escuchaban algunas voces.

"Ya después me contara todo es hora de dormir Harry, te ves tan bien como Myrtle la llorona" seguido de unas risas para movimientos y su propio rostro aunque mucho más cansado y con el cabello largo.

Tardo un momento en aprender cómo se ocupaban todos los botones, regreso lentamente viendo como en muchas partes el aparato solo había grabado el interior de su chaqueta y como con la función de movimiento se desplazaba a cientos de ahí, mirando parte por parte. Regreso toda la grabación y le puso reproducir.

Ahí estaba Hermione sentada junto a él en los mundiales de quidditch. "Harry si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te perderás un montón del partido" dijo y sonrió mientras festejaba el tanto que había marcado troy, vio cómo su yo de la grabación sonreía bobamente mientras la miraba, supuso que tenía la misma mirada en ese momento. Continúo la grabación pasando casi por completo el partido rápidamente intentando recordar que había pasado y fácilmente acordándose junto cuando Krum hacia el amago de wronski, o cuando los golpeadores búlgaros derriban a un cazador. Cada que escuchaba la voz de Hermione su corazón se estrujaba y sentía ganas de dejar de ver pero muy dentro de él le gritaba que siguiera.

El partido termino, los miles de personas dirigiéndose a la salida el viendo desde un punto apartado como tomaba a Hermione de la mano y a ron le pasaba el brazo por la nuca para salir. Giro para observar a las demás personas entonces ahí fue cuando lo percibió. Algo extraño en la grabación era como una televisión mal sintonizada puntos negros y blancos todos al azar mientras que salían diferentes líneas o incluso círculos. Junto al banco de Winky estaba aquella distorsión completamente en el banco que ella estuvo guardando al señor Crouch, pauso todo girando alrededor de aquella rareza, mientras que probaba botones, el de jugada a jugada solo mostraba letras de oro incomprensibles, no era ninguna runa ni lenguaje que conociera, ya que las había visto con Huffy.

{¿Sabe algo de estas letras}pregunto Harry a su maestras cerciorándose que fuera totalmente correcto.

{No creo que sea algún lenguaje más bien a dé ser un problema con la magia que se utilizó para grabar. Debió haber estado siendo interrumpida por algo} Dijo Huffy también con tono de preocupación.

{Ya sabes Harry como aquel ojo de tu profesor de Artes oscuras, ese ojo puede ver atreves de las capas de inviabilidad aunque sospecho que es algo parecido a esto, solo estática o algún color en específico} dijo Revé claramente mientras sentía como ponía más atención que en otros momentos.

{A todo esto ¿Por qué pareció que no te veía cuando hablabas con Cedricc?}Pregunto Griffin la recién duda en la cabeza de Harry.

{Podría ser por que el objeto mágico no quiso hacerlo o como perteneció a alguien más antiguamente esta está más conectada con el propietario original… Podrían ser por cientos de razones} Dijo Revé con un tono de molestia hacia Griffin.

{Es extraño, esta esto en el lugar del señor Crouch, luego el nombre de este apareció en el mapa. Él pudo introducir mi nombre al cáliz de fuego, pero ¿para qué?, ¿Cuál es su intención?, ¿Era un mortifagos?}Dijo Harry a sus maestros.

{Ni idea} Contestaron los tres.

Siguió observando aquella distorsión, reprodujo nuevamente el video estando estático sobre aquel punto cuando tos estaban saliendo aquel punto se hiso más grande o mejor dicho alto ya que parecía un montículo ovalado, lentamente comenzó avanzar con Winky a su lado, de repente todo se volvió obscuro y podía ver poco, se movió por el campo para saber que pasaba hasta que llego a un bosque enseguida entiendo ya que se difuminaba entre una línea de negro y una imagen, era el límite de grabación. Se movió por lo que suponía que era donde pasaría aquella distorsión o donde podría aparecer no obtuvo resultado alguno, siguió hasta que comenzaron los disturbios en la acampada, sin parar un segundo observo todo a su alrededor buscando puntos negros y blancos o incluso algo que le indicara que podría estar cerca.

-Es normal siendo tu Granger-La voz de Draco solo a un lado, giro la visión enseguida estaba enfrente de tres personas, Hermione estaba en el suelo a lado de él, Draco en unos árboles y el intentando ayudar a su amiga en aquel entonces.

-Cerdo inmundo-dijo Hermione enseguida Harry sonrió aunque su yo de grabación se veía sorprendido. Adelanto el video ya que no quería seguir escuchando a Draco y prefería quedarse con la imagen de Hermione insultándolo. Continuo hasta que lo recordó, justo unos instantes después Winky aparecería luciendo extremadamente mal.

Solo siguió viendo como cargaba a Hermione y ella hacia una pequeña sonrisa al estar sobre de el, Winky se acercó corriendo y detrás de ella estaba la disposición, frenándola de golpe dando tumbo de un lado a otro, siguió la distorsión hasta que con un moviendo se algo raro de aquella cosa golpeo a Winky y cayó al suelo inconsciente, siguió hasta por fin paro en un árbol inclinándose.

-...El tiempo y la distancia tal vez se nos acabe en minutos... O segundos-finalizo Harry, sosteniendo el pie de Hermione. Estaba cerca demasiado cerca aquella cosa no se alejaba simplemente observo un rato, viendo como el escarbaba en la tierra para sacar algo frio y como rompía su camisa para ponerla en el lugar indicado.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste primeros auxilios?, Harry-pregunto interesada Hermione.

Harry dejo de escuchar pues vía como la distorsión se movía instintivamente hacia ellos acortando el espacio cada segundo, enseguida el Harry grabado giro "¿Quién es? Apunto a algún lugar con su varita, "¿Quién está ahí?, los segundo pasaron y con la mirada puesta en aquella distorsión se fijó que salía la punta de una varita, "Morsmordred". Detuvo la grabación viendo como de la punta salía la magia se acercó observando todos los ángulos incluso intentando observar por debajo de aquella magia pero nada.

Continúo el video y el cielo se ilumino de un verde espectral mientras pasaba lo que bien conocía y había vivido, observando a Hermione encadenada como aquel sujeto se mofaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y como simplemente era un inútil en ese momento, el enojo de la grabación lo recordaba vívidamente enseguida su yo grabado levanto la varita justo en dirección de la distorsión, enseguida una veintena de aurores aparecieron mientras aquella distorsión parecía estar en conflicto entre irse o no enseguida salieron los hechizos en su dirección estallando. Aquella cosa se movió rápidamente y Harry la siguió hasta el bosque esperando que no se alejara y no pudiera ver nada.

Se paró lentamente, se quitó algo de encima dejando ver claramente era una capa de invisibilidad, Un muchacho de cabello color paja ojos negros, mirada penetrante bastante demacrado sonrió fría mente alzo la varita y un segundo después desapareció. Harry regreso el video viendo aquel sujeto una y otra vez intentado grabarlo en sus pupilas, era aquel sujeto parte del plan de Voldemort él había hechizado a Hermione y de alguna forma era un misterio en toda esa locura. Regreso lentamente al claro donde encontró a Hermione y el sentados mirándose atentamente.

-Harry, no eres el culpable. Y si estoy en esto es porque yo así lo quiero, yo quiero estar junto a ti, no podría dejarte solo nunca, además Harry si el hechizo hubiera sido para mí estoy segura que tu hubieras echo lo mismo. La culpable fui yo si no me hubiera caído en aquel árbol, podríamos haber llegado a los trasladores y no pasaría nada de esto, yo... yo... lo siento Harry de verdad-Hermione soltó una lagrima, él tomo su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente y la beso tardo un segundo pero Hermione la paso su brazos por la nuca y regresando el beso. Se quitó los omniculares y los puso a un lado, tenía que traerla de regreso, debía salvarla.

Cerro los ojos procesando todo y cada uno de las cosas lentamente, le faltaba un par de horas para ir a la segunda prueba y ahí lo daría todo para recuperar a Hermione, ron, Daphne y Cho.

Harry nadaba en el lago negro metía la cabeza para ver algo pero simplemente se veía obscuro y estaba empezando a helarse, sobre su cabeza estaba la saeta de fuego que volaba sin ninguna persona sobre de ella, Harry metía la cabeza cada vez más desesperado por ver algo, unas manos lo tomaron de los pies y empezaron a tirar de él.

-¡Suéltenme!-grito Harry casi desesperado.

Vio bien a su alrededor eran Hermione, Ron, Daphne y Cho, su piel era blanca y empezaba a tener tonos verdosos, los ojos vidriosos, de sus manos y pies tenían pequeños brotes de algas así como su fuerza era mucho mayor de la que creía Harry.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry asustando y dejando de hacer esfuerzo.

Hermione lo vio totalmente lastimada,-¿Por qué no nos encontraste Harry?, ¿porque nos abandonaste?-su voz parecía acuática y además esta era casi un chillido. Un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca.

-No mione yo te salvare-dijo Harry estirando sus brazos en su dirección, pero cada vez más lo hundían.

-¿Eras mi mejor amigo porque me as echo esto Harry?-dijo Ron mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y tiraba de el con mayor fuerza.

-¿Confié en ti?, me has decepcionado Potter-dijo Daphne y de su boca salió un chorro de agua negra.

-No yo...yo... yo-dijo Harry pero empezaba a hundirse en el lago y su cuerpo no podía sostenerse en la superficie, la fuerza de ellos era sobrehumana.

-Es hora...-dijo la voz de Hermione que parecía más acuática y cada vez más clara.

Sus pulmones se empezaban a llenar de agua y le dolía un costado, hacia todo lo que podía pero ellos lo arrastraban más y más a la oscuridad del lago negro.

{Es hora, Harry. Te estaré esperando} La voz de Hermione sonó en su cabeza clara.

Harry abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sudando instintivamente volteo para ver a Hermione como todas las mañanas pero esta vez solo había un espacio vacío un lugar que no podría ser llenado por nadie más que ella, se sentó para empezar a prepararse, pero no podía levantarse el sueño le regresaba una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada más.

La puerta se abrió, levanto la vista tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla y Hermione entraría para decirle que empezara a descifrar el enigma, pero simplemente entro Dobby a la habitación con una sonrisa, la cual no pudo devolver Harry aun sentía mucha preocupación.

-Buenos días amo, Dobby le ha traído su traje para entrar al lago-dijo Dobby mientras lo dejaba a un lado de Harry enseguida salió de la habitación, Harry se vistió con su uniforme habitual, dejo todo en aquella habitación a excepción de su varita y el collar con sus maestros, los omniculares estaban a un lado, le mostraría a Hermione lo que vio en cuanto regresara, antes de salir tomo el traje y se dirigió a afuera.

En la sala de estar se encontró con todos muy felices así como también tenían sus uniformes muy bien puesto, tenían un montón de pancartas y banderas así como unos botones que decían con letras doradas "Harry Potter nuestro campeón" para luego salir un pequeño dragón quemando las letras y dejando que saliera "Pendragon" escrito con fuego, Harry les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Harry, ¿sabes dónde esta Ron?, desde ayer no lo vemos-dijo Fred mientras empezaba a guardar todo en una pequeña mochila.

-...ya...ha de ver salido-contesto Harry, no creía que fuera conveniente que supieran que su hermano estaba en apuros.-Lo veras en la competencia-

George iba a preguntar algo más, pero la voz de la sala de los menesteres resonó, desde que había cambiado de lugar la vos también ahora era más femenina y ya no era cavernosa era más como la que salía de un altavoz.

"Harry Potter se le busca a orillas del lago negro"

Todos empezaron a desearle a Harry buena suerte, darle palmadas en la espalda incluso a gritar que él ya era el campeón, simplemente se trataba de concentrar en lo que venía.

Harry buscaba a Neville si aún no había cortado las Branquialgas era el momento y si aún no maduraban también era el momento de saberlo, pero vio a Neville correr a su dirección, tenía las manos llenas de tierra así como la camisa y su cara demostraba que no había dormido mucho. Estaba muy contento, su sonrisa relucía pero con la apariencia que traía parecía algo enloquecido.

-¡Harry! Ya están, las tengo aquí-dijo Neville acercándose y tendiéndole un frasco con un montón de plantas con el color azul y verde algo viscosas según le pareció a Harry.

-Genial Neville, perfecto, de verdad gracias-dijo Harry mientras tomaba el frasco y lo abrazaba.

-No importa Harry, oí como te llamaban ya así que te las traje, estuve cultivándolas desde temprano para que maduraran un poco más-Neville tenía una sonrisa increíble a lo que Harry pensó que era gracias a él y Dobby que tendría una mayor posibilidad de rescatarlos.

{Se quedaran con Neville hasta que regrese yo o mione} dijo Harry mentalmente a sus maestros.

{No es buena idea Harry} dijo Griffin con un tono de preocupación.

{Lo siento no tengo a nadie más y dejarlos en mi habitación sería muy arriesgado} dijo Harry tratando que entendieran.

{Bien Harry pero promete que regresaras, eres el único que nos puede utilizar} dijo Revé con su tono autoritario que pocas veces había utilizado con él.

{Si tienes que regresar no importa como} dijo Huffy con una voz tan preocupada que era algo nuevo en ella.

{No importa cómo debo rescatarlos} dijo Harry, tratando de sonar firme pero tenía aún muchas preocupaciones, ahora no solo era su vida sino la de Hermione, Ron, Daphne y Cho.

Harry se quitó los anillos y se los tendió a Neville el cual pareció confundido y abrió la boca un poco diría algo pero fue más rápido.

-Cuídalos, son muy importantes para el futuro Neville. Si no regreso dáselos a mione, ella sabrá que significa- Dijo Harry duramente mirándolo a los ojos dentro de el savia que su amigo lo cumpliría.

Neville observo durante unos segundo los tres resplandecientes anillos, tendió la mano y los tomo negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando regreses te los entregare, Harry-dijo Neville preocupado.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala para encontrarse con el frio de la mañana, camino rumbo al lago aun no salían los estudiantes pero seguramente no tardarían mucho, al llegar al lago se encontró con Mcgonagall en la orilla, en medio del lago se veían cuatro gradas cada una con un piso diferente en la que estaba dando a enfrente de las otras tres se veía la pantalla que seguramente se utilizaría ese día.

-¿Estás listo Harry?-dijo la profesora se veía igual que en la primera prueba, preocupada y algo cansada pero esta vez tenía un color más azulado seguramente por el frio.

-Para rescatar a lo que más aprecio...Siempre estaré listo-dijo Harry mientras subía a un bote para trasportarse hasta las gradas.

-Harry...yo sabía de la prueba y...debí haberte dicho…prevenirte o por lo menos intentar que ella no fuera… sin en cambio Dumbledore…-dijo la profesora mientras el barco avanzaba ella se disculparía pero Harry negó con la cabeza la profesora no continuo.

-Sé que es parte de la prueba, ayer estaba muy enojado...pero ahora solamente quiero rescatarlos para regresar con ellos-dijo Harry mientras miraba el lago y apretaba con fuerza el frasco que contenía las Branquialgas.-No le recrimino nada profesora pero si me ocurre algo quiero decirle que es un gusto ser su alumno y que la quiero-

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, la profesora miraba Harry y el recordaba la pesadilla como ellos lo culpaban, como estaban claramente en mal estado y como lo arrastraban al fondo del lago, esta vez no sería arrastrado él se adentraría por cuenta propia.

-Que bien que llegaron-la voz del profesor Dumbledore sonó cuando por fin arribaron a la grada más grande y Harry miro al profesor sonreía algo que lo hiso enojar como el día que se había enterado que lo había dejado con los Dursley pero ahora si le pasaba algo a alguno el seguramente no podría perdonarlo.

-Es hora de que te cambies y prepares Harry en 10 minutos vendrán todos los estudiantes-dijo Bagman a lado de Dumbledore que claramente se dio cuenta del enojo de Harry porque borro la sonrisa y se dedicó a juguetear con sus anillos.

-¿Es necesario que revisen mi traje o esta ves puedo usarlo así nada mas?-dijo Harry sonando con una voz desafiante.

-No Harry ahora simplemente pasa a cambiarte y colócate con los demás campeones-dijo Dumbledore tratando de sonar cordial, algo que irrito mas a Harry, señalo una pequeña cabina que parecía lo suficientemente grande para entrar dos personas además de que luego su mano recorrió hasta un pasillo que seguía de frente y terminaba justo en medio del lago entre las cuatro gradas, donde se encontraba Krum, Cedricc y Fleur.

Fue a cambiarse hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que su traje consistía de una sola pieza que le cubría desde los talones al cuello y las muñecas, muy parecido al de buceo que había visto una vez en una tienda cuando salía de la casa de los Dursley para pasear, Harry se lo puso y mediante un simple movimiento de varita subió el cierre el cual se selló, era increíblemente cómodo parecía ajustarse a su cuerpo se miró en el espejo que contenía la cabina, el entrenamiento ya se veía en su cuerpo estaba claramente fuerte, el traje le daba un toque algo marcado tanto en su abdomen como en sus brazos. Pero esta vez simplemente tenía el logo con los colores sin su nombre, Potter o los coloridos rojo y dorado, era totalmente negro, seguramente para camuflarse en el agua y no llamar la atención, mentalmente agradeció a Dobby.

Cuando salió sus pies tocaron el frio metal de las gradas, al aparecer todos ya habían llegado pues el ruido era increíblemente fuerte, empezó a caminar a la dirección donde se hallaban los otros campeones, nuevamente se vio en la pantalla caminando decidido hacia los otros campeones. A su izquierda estaban los de Beaxbatons y Durmstrang, en la grada del centro los de Hogwarts era mucho mayor que las otras y del lado derecho era una combinación de los tres, pero en ella se encontraban ya todos los que habían aceptado ir con Harry tenían carteles con su nombre casi todos tenían su emblema en un botón y tenían muchos colores distinto dándole alegría a esa grada en específico, Harry sonrió un poco la anterior ves nadie lo apoyaba ahora toda una grada parecía seguirle.

Al llegar al centro donde estaban los campeones observo que no había barandilla como en todo el trayecto simplemente un círculo de metal sin ninguna protección.

-Hola, ¿cómo están?-dijo Harry tratando de ser cordial a pesar de sus nervios y su enojo.

-Mal supongo, ¿Es Cho cierto?-dijo Cedricc mientras su rostro estaba claramente preocupado.

Harry comprendió algo hasta ese momento, no se habían llevado a Cho por ser de la escuela Pendragon, sino porque era lo que más apreciaba Cedricc, Hermione y Ron por él, pero porque a Daphne y además de eso faltaban lo que más apreciaba Krum y Fleur, así que se habían llevado a 6 personas o a mas, como podía ser posible que Dumbledore dejara pasar algo así.

-Si...-dijo Harry mientras asentía, vio a Fleur ella se mordía las uñas, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y parecía que había llorado mucho, si la veías claramente de cerca parecía histérica.- ¿A quién fue?...Fleur-

-Mi 'hegmanita', 'magy' vino con 'migo a acompañagme' le dije a madame Máxime que la 'quegia' a mi lado y 'ahoga miga' lo que le he hecho-dijo tan débilmente que parecía que se rompería con cada palabra, Harry camino hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-La ayudare si tengo la posibilidad-dijo Harry sonando firme, no podía dejar a nadie abajo y ahora que savia que era su hermana estaba dispuesto a pelear por todos incluso el de Krum, el cual veía la tribuna de Durmstrang sin ninguna nota de preocupación.

-¿Krum a quien se han llevado?-dijo Harry tratando de averiguar algo para entender cómo se sentía. Pero Krum siguió viendo las gradas como si supera que algo estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No te importa Potter-dijo Krum con un tono mordaz el cual no le importo a Harry y siguió su plática con Cedricc y Fleur.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos ayudemos esta vez, nada de peleas -dijo Harry sondo calmado demasiado a comparación de cómo se sentía.

Fleur y Cedricc solo asintieron, se miraron entres si, en la primera prueba se veían preocupados pero en esta se veían claramente al borde de la locura, nadie mas dijo nada, hasta que llego Bagman que los miro a todos sonriente, esa sonrisa irrito tanto a Harry que tuvo que darse vuelta y sacar la botella de Branquialgas.

-¿Todo bien, chicos?-dijo Bagman, mientras se ponía entre los cuatros cada quien mirando a un lugar diferente y sin prestarle a tención a él.

-Empiece ya o borrare esa sonrisa de su rostro-dijo Harry fríamente nuevamente se sintió extraño y algo más que enojado.

Bagman suspiro pesadamente como si esperara más entusiasmo de ellos, apunto su garganta con la varita-sonorus-dijo y su voz retumbo por todo el lago, seguido de un estallido de aplausos y vitoreo.

-Bien todos los campeones están listos, la segunda prueba comenzara en cuanto suene el silbato. Disponen de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres, saldrán a buscarlo, no importa el método y mucho menos lo que hagan para recuperarlo-dijo Bagman para explicar a toda la audiencia pues claramente los cuatro sabían que hacer exactamente, Harry no espero más saco la tapa del frasco y se lo metió todo en la boca, era como tener un montón de gomitas en la boca pero con un sabor tan agrio y viscoso que al momento le dieron arcadas pero se las trago como pudo.

-Uno...Dos... ¡Tres!-

El silbato sonó, Harry se sentó al borde del circulo y se metió hasta la cintura el agua estaba tan fría que parecía quemarle las piernas quería salir pero su fuerte determinación lo obligaba a seguir introduciéndose por Hermione y los demás, las risas se expandieron en la tribuna seguramente los de Slytherin, claramente pensaban que no tenía ninguna idea de lo que pasaba pero en cambio Harry savia bien lo que venía y tenía que esperar un poco más.

Entonces empezó, se sintió como si una bolsa de plástico evitara que respirara, pero trato de evitar querer jalar aire por la nariz, el dolor del cuello le provocó que se llevara las manos a donde dolía, sintió cuatro grandes hendiduras en cada dedo, las agallas ya le habían salido, inmediatamente se sumergió para poder respirar, su mente que hasta ese momento estaba nublada se puso clara, tomo tanta agua como pudo para verificar si aún se encontraba bien. Extendió sus manos estas parecían verdes tenían membranas gruesas entre los dedos. Sus pies se habían alargado casi al punto que eran el cinco veces más grandes de lo normal eran planos y entre los dedos tenia las mismas membranas.

El agua le aprecia tibia al igual que podía ver claramente por toda ella como si tuviera un visor para ver mejor, nado un poco su movimiento fue tan rápido que parecía un verdadero pes, con el tiempo se percató que no necesitaba parpadear, a su alrededor se encontraba una docena de pececillos de color vidrioso al parecer las cámaras que lo acompañarían en la prueba. Se hundía más y más profunda tenía que ir hasta el fondo para poder empezar por ahí.

Al deslizarse por aquel lugar tan extraño, obscuro y neblinoso, el silencio lo llenaba de un nuevo miedo, tenía un montón de algas debajo del él mientras pasaba por un montón de piedras de color verde mohoso, nado más aprisa tanto que paso a lado de un grindylows y este salió dando vueltas a su lado, parecía confuso y enojado.

Pero le dio alcance rápidamente y lo tomo de la pierna mostrándole los colmillos y rasgándole un poco el traje, enseguida aparecieron más de ellos.

-Relaxo-grito Harry.

Salió una burbuja de su boca, y de su varita en vez de salir chispas, salió un chorro de agua hirviendo, donde tocaba al grindylow le salían ampollas y se alejaban chillando, con un golpe de la mano se quitó al grindylow de su pierna y salió completamente a su mayor velocidad, a lo lejos el grindylow le enseñaba el puño y se hundía totalmente.

Aminoro un tanto después de casi un minuto, coloco su varita en la bolsita en su pierna destinada para ella, miro a su alrededor rápidamente, se aseguraba que ningún grindylow le siguiera.

-Harry, es increíble verte aquí-

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón volteo en dirección que había escuchado la voz y apunto con la varita, pero vio a Myrtle la llorona flotando en el agua como si estuviera en una playa tomando el sol, lo miraba a través de sus gafas.

-¡Myrtle!-intento decir Harry pero nuevamente salió una burbuja de su boca.

-acompáñame Harry tengo algo que te agradara- dijo Myrtle señalando a un más al fondo.-te aseguro que te conviene seguirme, ya que te diré un par de secretos así como también, la dirección donde deberías ir-

Harry asintió, y ambos empezaron a bajar al parecer a Myrtle no le costaba seguir su paso aun así trataba de no perderla de vista para estar seguro.

Tardaron en llegar al fondo 10 minutos después, sus oídos parecían molestarle un poco la presión del agua era demasiada, tanto que los pequeños pececillos que trasmitían a la superficie desaparecieron a la mitad de camino. En aquel lugar solo había una roca enorme y un tubo del tamaño suficiente para nadar bien tenía unos gruesos barrotes, pero entre estos había una gruesa piel de serpiente al parecer llevaba años ahí porque se veía mohosa y le crecían algas alrededor.

Harry se mostró confundido que tenía que ver con la prueba y es más lo quería decir Myrtle nuevamente burbujas salía de su boca, ella se rio de su forma clásica entendiendo que él no savia que pasaba.

-Ha Harry veras, yo estoy muy aburrida en los baños así que me aventuro por las tuberías he encontrado cosas fabulosas en ellas pero después de que abriste la cámara de los secreto he entrado a ella muchas veces tantas que me la se casi de memoria, también te vi el día del baile en el lago con esa Hermione aunque ella ya no parecía gato, lastima-dijo Myrtle colocándose alado de Harry y recostando su cabeza en el pecho a lo cual sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda y el agua tan fría como cuchillos clavándose en su piel.

-¿y?-quiso decir Harry pero una pequeña burbuja surgió y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Vi algo en tu cuello sabes, esos anillos supongo que son importantes tanto que los llevas a todos lados ¿no?, si me prometes visitarme de vez en cuando, te diré donde vi algo parecido-dijo Myrtle para después echarse a reír como histérica.

Harry se sorprendió acaso ella había encontrado otro anillo y ahora lo ayudaría a buscarlo, asintió aunque sin ganas de cumplirlo.

-Bien Harry ahora veras no la llaman la cámara de los secretos por nada, si no sería la cámara del secreto o ¿no?-dijo Myrtle sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.-ahora será mejor que te apures tienes media hora aun, ve en esa dirección y en poco tiempo encontrar algo muy divertido, te acompañaría pero a mí siempre me persiguen-

Harry le hiso una mueca de gratitud, la cual pareció encantarle pues su color blanco fantasmal aumento un poco y salió disparado en la dirección a la que había señalado, pasando entre las algas y subiendo un poco para encontrarse de nuevo con los pasecillos, daban vueltas enloquecidos, aunque evitaba lo más que podía estar cerca de las algas por si un nuevo grindylow aparecía.

Siguió nadando durante diez minutos sin frenar y buscando a su alrededor como loco, hasta que escucho una frase.

"Ya ha pasado más de media hora así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas"

Nado más aprisa dando todo lo que podía con las piernas y los brazos, y no tardó en aparecer frente a una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ellas pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas, espadas. Harry pasó la roca guiado por la canción.

De la oscuridad salió un grupo de casas de piedra lisa y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió movimiento en ellas, seguramente las creaturas que Vivian ahí no podían salir hasta que acabara la prueba, pero Harry no tenía mucho más tiempo debía apurarse a encontrar a Hermione, Ron, Daphne y Cho.

Mientras más nadaba se alzaba una ciudad entera debajo del agua, Harry se preguntó si la Atlántida existía y si era de verdad, si se parecía a esta ciudad, la cual aprecia tener un montón de movimiento dentro de sus casas.

Harry vio justamente arriba de una colina un maravillosa estatua de sirena tallada casi a la perfección con los rasgos de las sirenas que eran muy diferentes a las historias contadas por los muggles era más como peces tenían branquias a sus costados así como membranas y también unos ojos saltones.

Cuando se acercó más se quedó sorprendido, había en el centro de todas cinco personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena.

Hermione estaba atada entre Ron y Cho, a lado de Ron se encontraba Daphne y alado de Cho estaba una niña tenía el pelo plateado, se parecía mucho a su hermana seguramente Fleur era así de niña. Observo sus rostros, parecían estar dormidos, las cabelleras de las chicas flotaban sin ninguna atadura y de la boca de todos salían burbujas constantes, sintió su magia claramente, aún estaban bien pero no sabría cuánto duraría así. Varias docenas de sirenas giraban alrededor de todos mostrando lanzas, espadas e incluso algunos tridentes.

Harry salió con la varita en mano dispuesto a dar pelea por ellos, pero ellos simplemente abrieron un sendero para que el pudiera dirigirse directamente a los rehenes, así que paso lentamente, siguiendo el sendero, temiendo que sus lanzas y espadas empezaran a surgir en su camino pero nada pasaba algo que le inquietaba más.

Las cuerdas de algas que los sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran tan gruesas como un brazo, viscosas y muy resistentes. Por una fracción de segundo pensó en la navaja que le había dado Sirius pero se encontraba muy lejos y además en el monedero dentro de la sala de menesteres, seria imposible convocarla desde ese lugar.

Miro a su alrededor. Muchos tritones de más de dos metros de altura que lo rodeaban llevaban lanzas. Se acercó y le pidió con señas las lanza pero este se rio muy fuerte y negó con la cabeza mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

-No ayudamos, solo vigilamos y protegemos-dijo una sirena que era de color más azulado que todos los demás.

Ya que no podía hablar lanzo un montón de groserías a las sirena pero simplemente las burbujas desaparecieron.

Harry recordó el hechizo con los grindylows el agua caliente no serviría pero conocía otro método para hacer algo parecido, apunto a la alga que sostenía a Hermione, cerró los ojos y empezó a mentalizar un hechizo cortante, tan claramente que le parecía real incluso imagino como cortaría en el agua.

Abrió los ojos y miro el alga, dejo salir su magia la cual salió como había imaginado y cortando el alga de tajo, tomo a Hermione de la cintura con un brazo y toco la cara con su mano estaba fría pero parecía respirar por primera vez desde el día anterior Harry sonrió nuevamente.

Harry miro a su alrededor. No había nadie más que él, ¿dónde estaban Fleur, Cedricc así como Krum?, no podía dejar a los demás ahí levanto la varita y apunto a la de Ron, de inmediato lo apuntaron con sus armas rodeándole el cuello y todo su cuerpo evitando el de Hermione.

Todos mostraban sus dientes al igual que sus lanzas en dirección a Harry.

-Llévate lo que más valores-dijo nuevamente la sirena-¡Deja a los demás!-

-¡De ninguna manera!-respondió Harry furioso, en la lengua de las sirenas como le había enseñado Huffy, esta vez la burbuja se rompió y salió su voz clara.

-Tu misión consiste en liberar a la persona que amas... ¡deja a los otros!-repitió la sirena tocando con una espada la mejilla de Harry sacándole un poco de sangre, la cual se mesclo con el agua y desapareció.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, ellas también son amigas-dijo Harry nuevamente furioso pero torpe por la pronunciación de las palabras así que tardo un poco en que le saliera bien, señalo a Ron y a cada uno de los presentes.-No dejare que nadie muera hoy-

-¿Cómo sabes nuestra lengua?-dijo la sirena frunciendo la nariz como si oliera algo pútrido, que claramente no podía oler nada debajo del agua.

Harry no contesto, apunto su varita a la sirena, una risotada general llego a sus oídos, cual se enojó más, no tenía tiempo de dejar a nadie ahí si subí, dejaba a Hermione y luego regresaba por Ron y las demás una por una era imposible terminar a tiempo y menos no salir herido.

Entonces lo tritones hicieron a un lado nuevamente, pero esta vez exaltados, algunos gritaban y otros apuntaban a algo que parecía un pez raro que se dirigía en dirección a ellos, era el cuerpo de un hombre con bañador con cabeza de tiburón algo totalmente alucínate, Harry alzo la varita en su dirección un segundo antes de atacarlo vio el nombre en su bañador "Krum".

El hombre tiburón fue directamente a Harry que sostenía a Hermione y solo se paró enfrente de Harry el cual no entendía que sucedida, ¿por quién iba Krum?, ¿dónde estaba la persona que el valoraba?, miro a su alrededor pero solo había cinco personas, el hombre tiburón miro a Hermione y luego Harry, hasta ese momento entendió, el venia por Hermione, el sentía algo por Hermione al igual que él.

Pasaban los segundo y Harry veía simplemente a Hermione era dejarla ir con Krum para salvarla y tratar de salvar a los demás o rescatarla y olvidarse de los demás, era una decisión simple, pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba su mente le decía que era lo mejor pero su corazón evitaba que lo hiciera, el quería salvarla, pero también a los demás entre ella y ellos a quien escogería, si pudiera llorar bajo el agua seguramente lo hubiera hecho, pero tomo la cuerda que le sobro a Hermione y se la tendió a Krum para que tomara con los dientes de tiburón enseguida puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura de Hermione.

-Sálvala a como dé lugar o si no-dijo Harry en su legua habitual pero salieron un montón de burbujas y luego desaparecieron, pero al parecer Krum entendió por que la tomo y empezó a nadar hacia arriba.

-Lo siento, mione-dijo Harry viendo elevarse a los dos, pero no tenía tiempo aun le quedaban 4 mas eso no podía ser mejor así que corto las soga de Ron sin intervención de las sirenas.

Entonces apareció alguien más era Cedricc nadando en su dirección, tenía una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza y que le deformaba un poco su rostro pero Harry sabía que era el encantamiento casco burbuja.

-Me perdí-dijo moviendo los labios, sin ningún sonido y miro a Cho la cual le colgaba la cabeza en forma extraña, Cedricc la reviso pero enseguida saco un cuchillo y empezó a tratar de liberarla. Harry le toco el hombro y lo aparto, corto la cuerda a lo que Cedricc pareció algo sorprendido pero tomo a Cho por la cintura, señalo su reloj y luego apunto hacia arriba Harry asintió, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo pero con su velocidad actual le llevaría un par de minutos subir a la superficie.

Cedricc también subió, aún quedaban dos personas más, Daphne y Mary la hermana de Fleur, esperaría un poco a Fleur pero si no aparecía tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Pasaban los minutos Harry se desesperaba era inevitable lo que pasaría pero si tuviera una persona menos sería ideal pero ya era demasiado tarde si no se apuraba no solo el sino ron, Daphne y la Mary estarían en aprietos, así que apunto su varita al suelo esperando funcionara tanto en agua como normalmente.

Lanzo el hechizo y se cortaron ambas sogas en un segundo, los tritones dejaron de reírse, miraron a Harry totalmente enojados el simplemente alzo los hombros como si no entendiera tampoco, a lo cual le funciono, lanzo el hechizo de atracción a alas algas y estas terminaron en sus manos, tiro de ella hasta que estuvieron cerca, los tritones nuevamente la apuntaban con las lanzas.

Harry tomo a la niña por la cintura al igual que a Daphne y a Ron tomo el cuello de la polera con la boca, esperando que su mandíbula resistiera todo el trayecto, cerró los ojos esperando sentir un montón de lanzas cortándolo pero nada paso así que los abrió esta ves estaba totalmente rodeado desde arriba hasta abajo.

-Ya te dijimos solo uno-grito furiosa la sirena.

Harry no soporto más envió un hechizo aturdidor a su varita y esta saco una luz roja que se expandió por todo el lugar, tritones y serenas profirieron un chillido así como dejaban caer sus lanzas pero muchos otros parecían simplemente aturdidos, Harry no lo pensó dos veces comenzó a subir pero era tan lento por no poder utilizar las manos, lo peor era que Ron, Daphne y Mary tiraban hacia abajo como si un hechizo los atrajera.

No tardo ni tres minutos en recomponerse los tritones y sirenas que empezaron a girar alrededor entre amenazas y algunas que otras groserías, pero Harry no detuvo su andar, batía sus aletas con furia pero no lograba avanzar si no estuviera bajo el agua, seguramente estaría tan empapado en sudor y se les resbalarían las chicas.

Solamente veía hacia arriba y deseaba llegar a la superficie por el aspecto de la luz sobre su cabeza supo que un estaba muy hondo y con sus aletas ocupadas probablemente apenas habría avanzado, empezaba a respirar con dificultad, le empezaba a arder el cuerpo, sabía que estaba en problemas.

-No podrás, es inútil- decían muchas sirenas mientras se reían de él.

Harry recordó sus palabras a Fleur "si la veo la ayudare" era cierto lo estaba intentando con todas su fuerza, su cuello dolió el efecto se acaba no tenía más tiempo por otro lado la luz del día al fin se filtraba por el agua dándole una pequeña esperanza. Sintió una pequeño movimiento en sus brazos, estaban empezando a despertar a esa profundidad no resistirían y aun a Harry le dolían el cuello pero parecía el efecto desaparecer poco a poco.

Tomo las algas nuevamente y las ato a los brazos de Ron al igual que entre los tres, las sirenas un giraban alrededor sin en cambio parecían que aún no atacarían, así que una vez atados los soltó.

-Te rindes, eres un cobarde-dijo la sirena mientras apuntaba a Ron con la varita.

-Si soy un cobarde, pero ellos sobreviran-dijo Harry en su lengua doliéndole la garganta, junto la mayoría de la magia que tenía recordando a Fred, enseguida pensó en el accendio y estos salieron disparados como una bala hacia arriba, el rebote envió a Harry otra vez al fondo alejándolo de los tritones y sirenas.

Dio un potente coletazo, pero descubrió que ya no tenía aletas eran pies...tomo lo mas de aire que pudo de sus branquias justo antes de que desaparecieran, pero enseguida se acabó el efecto, apenas era visible a su alrededor, sentía el nadar de las sirenas, tritones y ¿grindylows? en qué momento se habían unido a la fiesta.

Los grindylows los tiraban hacia abajo mientras la sirenas y tritones aun nadaban en círculos, Harry trataba de defenderse pero entre las patadas puñetazos no podía hacer más, sentía cada arañazo por parte de estos, las mordidas incluso sus feos tentáculos agarrándolo, tomo algo más de magia no podía rendirse, lanzo un nuevo hechizo aturdidos, este salió como una gran luz que lo cubrió y luego se expandió como una pequeña ola roja alrededor iluminando todo a su alrededor, todo quedó quieto y varias cosas flotaban alrededor de él, intento subir nadando, pero no pudo, recordó que nunca había aprendido a nadar.

Sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones poco a poco, su vista solo fija en la luz que se veía a lo lejos, sentía el ardor en su cuerpo así como todo su mundo rodeado de agua lo empezaba a ahogar poco a poco. Unos enormes ojos aparecieron desde abajo mostrándose algo curiosos, una cosa más grande que todo lo que había visto Harry, era el calamar gigante.

Harry estaba empezando a desesperarse a querer respirar aire su cerebro empezaba a dolerle al igual que la nariz y su visión se nublaba, miro al calamar recordó como Dennis le dijo a su hermano que se había caído del barco, "seguramente el calamar gigante lo ayudo" dijo colín, ¿que podía perder?, estaba casi muerto si no lo intentaba.

Abrió la boca, salió una enorme burbuja y sus pulmones se llenaron de agua ardiéndole todo el pecho.

-Ayuda, por favor-dijo Harry tratando de que algo saliera pero nada, cerró los ojos era su hora, vio la cara de sus padres sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano Harry caminaba hacia ellos también tendiendo su mano pero antes de tomarla algo borro esa imagen, era la voz de Hermione.

{Harry no te rindas, por favor regresa amor} gritaba Hermione en su cabeza llorando y su voz parecía totalmente en dolor.{Si no regresas me meteré al lago para rematarte}

Harry abrió de golpe los ojos, no podía acabar así no ahora que estaba con Hermione que tenía a Ron junto a él y que tenía a un montón de personas que dirigir y que le ayudaban a ser mejor, con un dolor peor que el anterior empezó a nada hacia arriba trato de hacer varios accendio pero sin poco avance incluso un carpe retractum, un ventus que solo agito el agua haciendo que se sintiera peor, siguió intentando pero nada no podía hacer nada su desesperación llego al punto que sus extremidades se movían como locas.

Algo se removió en todo el lugar. Sintió sus costillas dolerle, luego el agua empezaba a pasar a su alrededor a toda velocidad, su conciencia estaba desapareciendo.

{No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, ahora no} dijo Hermione en su mente.

{Lo se} dijo Harry mentalmente casi inconscientemente.

Entonces noto que rompía con la cabeza la superficie del agua, Un aire limpio, fresco y maravilloso entro a su nariz el escozor de su cara empapada le gustó mucho, provocándole arcadas y sacando todo el agua que había entrado en su pulmones, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando pero sus manos tocaban algo mojado y grande, al parecer un poco viscoso, veía las tribunas pero no desde el lago sino sobre de él, tenía una vista perfecta, su conciencia regreso poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta que decencia un poco más cada segundo, reviso sus costillas pero fue detenido por algo, era un tentáculo.

El calamar gigante se decidió por fin ayudarlo cuando su cuerpo fue dejado en el pequeño círculo de metal de donde había salido al comienzo de la prueba, se sentó no oía nada, y vio su mano esta tenía un montón de rasguños y parecía raramente azul pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una mancha de sangre en la punta de ellos, tenía los oídos rotos por la presión.

Unos brazos se cruzaron en su visión y sobre su persona cayo una presión sobre su pecho, Harry aun no entendía bien que pasaba, pero supo que era Hermione, estaba viéndolo con esos ojos color miel, Harry no aguanto más tomo su rostro y la beso desde hace cuánto no lo hacía desde el día anterior, desde hace una semana, un mes, no le importo simplemente la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, ella no lo aparto también lo besaba les faltaba el aire y Harry no podía aun oír pero se sentía increíble a pesar de tener una punzada en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando al fin se separó de ella se dio cuenta que no solo ella estaba ahí si no todo el jurado y los campeones. Krum parecía totalmente enojado, gritaba y lanzaba las manos hacia el pero Hermione le dijo algo bastante enojada, Krum dio un manotazo y se alejó. Harry no escuchaba nada, todos hablaban con el pero simplemente se tocó los oídos enseñando la mano exhibiendo la con sangre. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, busco su varita y le apunto, al instante sintió un fuerte dolor y todo se elevó de volumen como si hubieran encendido una radio.

-¿Estas mejor Harry?-dijo la dulce voz de Hermione, Harry intento pararse pero se resbalo estaba todo mojado algo que hasta ese momento sintió.

-Si, pero quisiera saber que ha pasado, solo recuerdo un poco del final-dijo Harry sintiéndose como Huffy lo llamaba a menudo, tonto.

Alrededor de ello, por todas partes, había gritos, chiflidos, vítores y aplausos incluso de las gradas de Slytherin parecían tan animados, la mayoría de pie, Harry busco a todos los demás involucrados. La primera que encontró fue a Cho abrazada de Cedricc el cual le sonreía a Harry, este le devolvió la sonrisa luego a Daphne que abrazaba a Ron del cuello y él lo miraba y grito algo que era opacado por la multitud, por ultimo a Mary con Fleur a su lado la cual le peinaba el cabello y le daba besos por todo su rostro.

-Cuando desperté, estaba con Viktor me asusté mucho por no verte ahí, me trajo aquí vi como Cho y Cedricc salían de ese lugar con las sirena. La pantalla mostro como tomaba a Ron y esperando hasta que todo se volvió muy rápido, tomando a Daphne y a aquella chiquilla, lanzando el hechizo aturdidor, nadando, peleando con los grindylows y luego dejando de moverte. Creí que te rendías Harry-dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba una mano por los brazos y lo ayudaba a pararse.-Estuve casi al borde de la locura, pero tu empezaste a nadar con más fuerza casi como si estuvieras nuevamente fuerte, el calamar te tomo y te saco, todos quedamos con la boca abierta, él nunca poco se muestra-

-Te escuche-dijo Harry a Hermione unas ves que termino,-En mi cabeza, te escuche diciéndome que no me rindiera, así que intente con todas mi fuerzas. Querías entrar al lago para rematarme-

Hermione paso sus manos por su cuello, y le dio un beso -yo también te escuche-

En ese segundo llego Ron de la mano con Daphne, el cual sonreía a lo grande y le paso un brazo por el cuello.

-Esto fue muy húmedo ¿no?-luego miro a Daphne y le beso la frente-te debo mucho Harry y ahora también la vida de ella, ¿Cuándo terminare de pagarte?-

-No hay problema, no podría dejar a una amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo-dijo Harry sonriendo a ambos los cuales se sonrojaron un poco.

-¿y ella?-dijo Ron mientras señalaba en dirección a Fleur aun con su hermana en brazos.

-No apareció Fleur, le prometí ayudar a su hermana si la veía-contesto Harry jadeando, al parecer aun tenia agua en sus pulmones.

-No me digas que te tomaste la canción en serio, Dumbledore no nos habría dejado que nos ahogáramos-dijo Ron pareciendo completamente sorprendido

-pero la canción decía... y todos parecían… yo creía-

-Es solo para asegurarte que te dabas prisa Harry-dijo Hermione mientras lo callaba un nuevo beso.

-Genial he de haber quedado como un tonto, preocupándome por que murieran allá bajo-dijo Harry rodando los ojos y sintiendo que se volvía a marear.

-No Harry, eres grandioso y eres un héroe-dijo Daphne mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y este la abrazaba por la cintura.

-He él es mi héroe-dijo Hermione mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y le sacaba la lengua a Daphne.

-Bien, celosa, yo tengo al mío aquí-dijo Daphne tocando la barbilla de Ron, este sonrió y le dio un beso.

Al parecer para todos había sido demasiado facil, pues habían permanecido dormidos, no se habían dado cuenta de aterrador que era el lago y verse rodeado de sirenas, tritones y grindylows sin contar con las lanzas y la infinita obscuridad.

Harry vio la salida de un montón de cabezas verdes, algunas mostraban sus colmillo, Harry saco la varita sentía de nuevo su magia crearse, pero Hermione le detuvo.

-Solo fueron así por órdenes, Harry ellos no son tan agresivos, incluso trataron de ayudarte con los grindylows era tantos Harry que ni todos los ellos podían contra todos, pero tú con un solo hechizo desmayaste a todos-dijo Hermione mientras Harry guardaba su varita.

La señora Pomfrey apareció detrás de ella y la quito amablemente, la enfermera parecía indignada y profería queja tras queja, le puso algo morado a todas las heridas de Harry lo cual lo dejo ridículo pues tenía más herida que piel, toco su cuerpo con la varita y todas se cerraron dejando visible la piel de Harry atreves de los huecos echo en su traje, con otro toque a Harry se le salió todo de los pulmones era agua negra y con olor pútrido. Hermione se mostró entre horrorizada y más tranquila porque estuviera fuera del cuerpo de Harry. Dumbledore paso a lado de Harry le sonrió y le guiño el ojo aunque el simplemente gruño. Vio a Percy parecía nuevamente ir en representación de el señor Crouch hablaban y sonreían pero Percy estaba pálido, parecía tener ganas de vomitar. Se sintió algo mareado al recordar que el señor Crouch tenía algo que ver con aquel sujeto que lo había atacado en el bosque.

Fleur se dirigió de la mano con Mary y se acercó a Harry, Fleur también tenía rasgones por todo lado pero tenía una tolla sobre el pecho y la cintura claramente ocultando algún rasgón en esta zona.

-Gracias, los grindylows me 'atacagon', a pensé que... pensé que-dijo Fleur entre sollozos y felicidad.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, no podía dejarla ahí -repitió Harry recordando que estaba seguro que podría pasarles algo malo.

Fleur beso a Harry dos veces en cada mejilla, no le dio mucha importancia pero volteo a ver a Hermione por el hecho de que podía enojarse, se mostró roja y sin en cambio sonreía como si no le importara en lo más mínimo es más tomo una manta que le paso la señora Pomfrey y se la echo encima a Harry este sintió calor claramente la manta tenia magia. En ese momento Krum veía el lago y golpeaba el barandal con verdadera fuerza haciendo que todos a su alrededor se alejaran.

Vio a Hermione tenía con una enorme sonrisa no parecía percibir el claro enfado de Krum y un escarabajo salió de su hombro, Harry se lo quito con cuidado y lo regreso al lago.

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, teniendo una conversación con la sirena que le había provocado un corte en su mejilla, escucho una parte pero no tenía ni las ganas ni el tiempo para traducirla, algo que a su Huffy le hubiera enfadado mucho, enseguida recordó lo que le dijo Myrtle, puede que pronto tendría un nuevo maestro o maestra pero por ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de todos ellos.

Cuando al fin se levantó, llamo a todos los jueces y dejo a los cuatro campeones acompañados de las víctimas.

Todos comentaron un poco sobre la experiencia al parecer la de Cedricc fue tranquila sin problemas, pero la de Fleur fue casi traumática entre la impotencia de ir por su hermana y el hecho que los grindylows la quisieran fuera de la competencia. En la pantalla pasaron los momentos más impactantes de la competencia, para vergüenza de Harry todos era de él, convirtiéndose con las Branquialgas, saliendo disparado nadando, cruzando hasta el fondo dejando los pececitos atrás, pero al parecer no aparecía Myrtle en las grabaciones, luego teniendo todos los tritones y sirenas enfurecidos con él, dando a Hermione a Krum se percató que tenía un dolor en la cara peor que cuando había tenido la pierna rota pensó que Hermione lo odiaría, simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo acaricio, luego paso una escena el con los tres a cuesta y subiendo lentamente, el flotando con los ojos cerrados y abriéndolos de golpe por último el calamar tomándolo de la parte inferior del cuerpo y sacándolo.

-Ha sido sorprendente Harry-dijo Ron con la boca abierta-No creí que tuvieras tantos problemas.-

Pero la vos de Ludo Bagman retumbo junto a ellos y los sobre salto. En la gradas, la multitud entro en silencio.

-Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena nos ha dicho cosas interesantes así como también algunas explicaciones y recomendaciones, las cuales hemos tomado en cuenta para calificarlos a todos. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente: A la señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a la meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos-

Aplaudieron las tribunas.

-me 'meguezco' un 'cego'-dijo Fleur con voz ronca, agitando su cabellera y sonriéndole a Harry.

-El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco burbuja, ha sido el segundo en volver con su rehen, aunque lo ha hecho un minuto después de concluida la hora-

Se escucharon unos vítores desde la zona de Hufflepuff, si Cedricc había llegado tarde el seguramente había llegado muchos minutos después.

-Por lo tanto le sedemos 45 puntos. El señor Krum ha utilizado una forma de trasformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el primero en volver con su rescatada. Le cedemos 48 puntos-

Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera arrogante mientras al otro lado Krum miraba con odio la pantalla.

-El señor Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las Branquialgas, por no decir que para adquirirlas se requiere un máximo de un mes para comprarlas y otro para cultivarlas, son extremadamente raras así como de útiles-dijo Bagman guiñándole un ojo-pero ha llegado casi media hora tarde y en último lugar. Como han visto todos ha sido el primero en la escena de la sirena, esta prueba también tenía un punto fuerte en ella, a pesar del hecho de que cada uno tenía un rehen para ellos, dos competidores compartían el mismo rehen esos competidores eran Viktor Krum y Harry Potter, se suponía un enfrentamiento para estos dos para saber quien hacia lo mejor para el rehen, sin embargo el señor Potter ha dejado a su rehen en manos del señor Krum demostrando su verdaderos sentimientos por la señorita Granger-

Hermione abrazo a Harry con fuerza y este le acaricio la cara al parecer no tenía ningún resentimiento hacia él.

-Sin en cambio no tomo a su amigo solamente y salió sin importarle lo que a los demás le sucediera. Se preocupó por los otros dos rehenes que uno era trampa elegida entre todos los alumnos de los colegios, para saber si sabían distinguir entre estos, aun así él ha tenido la determinación y el valor para salvarlo a todos sin importarle el costo-dijo Bagman con un tono fuerte.

Todos aplaudieron tan fuerte que fue casi al mismo nivel que la voz de Bagman. Harry se preguntó qué tanta suerte debía tener Daphne para ser escogida de entre 4 colegios además de ser alguien amada por su mejor amigo. Giro la cabeza a Dumbledore enseguida lo noto el había escogido a Daphne por alguna razón sin en cambio no dijo nada después se arreglaría con el profesor.

-También hemos coincidido que el accidente de los grindylows sea considerado, pues estos no podían atacar en un grupo tan grande y menos de atacar a todos al mismo tiempo, por ellos hemos considerado darle la puntuación máxima...No obstante, la puntuación del señor Potter es de 35 puntos -

En la apantalla mostraba a Hermione y Harry los cuales simplemente veían a Bagman pero Harry se percató y volteo a ver, tenía todo el traje rasgado desde el cuello hasta el talón, los ojos claramente rojos y el pelo pegado a la cara, Hermione tenía el pelo todo mojado también y parecía estar claramente molesta y empezaba a ponerse roja de coraje.

A Harry no le importo pero nuevamente todas las tribunas soltaron a gritar y reclamar a todo pulmón, profiriendo una descontento general incluso los de Slytherin parecían apoyarlo por primera vez, Hermione gritaba totalmente roja y a todo pulmón, en ese momento sonrió era muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado, la tomo del rostro se acercó y la beso nuevamente esta ves todo el mundo se silenció de golpe pero no le importaba era una alegría descomunal que ella estuviera bien.

-Heem...-dijo Bagman y Harry se desaparto un poco de Hermione, ella le sonrió el público estaba en silencio, pero a segundos empezó a crecer nuevamente el ruido esta ves entre abucheos, aplausos y muchos gritos así como también arrojaron cosas pero en dirección del jurado.

-Bien como se ve el descontento general les diré por que fueron la baja de puntos, al señor Potter se le descontaron 2 puntos por desaparecer del radar de nuestras cámaras, otro 4 por el ataque a nuestros amigos tritones, así como otros 2 por terminar tan herido nuevamente y por ultimo 5 puntos por no ser el que rescatara su rehen. Así como dos puntos se le otorgó por cada una de los rehenes que rescato en su lugar.-

Todos nuevamente aventaron cosas gritaron, Harry miro a Karkarov claramente tenía una cara de satisfacción al tener a Krum en primer lugar pero su campeón no parecía nada contento estaba rojo completamente y parecía querer matar a Harry con su mirada, el solo esperaba que lo hiciera para que le respondiera de igual manera.

-lo Siento mione-dijo Harry sentía el peso de las palabras de Bagman, el debía haber rescatado a Hermione.

-¿De qué?-dijo Hermione a lado confundida.

-Yo debí rescatarte, no debí dejar irte con Krum otra vez deje mi promesa-dijo Harry mientras veía aparecer la puntuaciones en la pantalla, estaba en tercer lugar pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Si hubieras dejado a Ron, Daphne y a la niña, por mí, hubiera estado enojada, furiosa de ser la causante de que te importara más mi vida que la de otros. Hoy me demostraste algo muy diferente, me pusiste a salvo al entrujarme a Krum y salvaste a nuestros amigos a pesar de todo. Eso fue lo mejor que podrías hacer, eso era lo que era correcto, es lo que eres tu-dijo Hermione entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo la cabeza en su hombro- Por todo eso te amo Harry-

-Yo también te amo mione-dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la frente. Recordó los momentos infernales que paso sabiendo que estaba en peligro.

-Por dios ¿así nos pondremos en algunos meses?-dijo Ron tomado de la mano de Daphne viendo la escena-Es demasiado cursi-

-Si es demasiado cursi-dijo Daphne asintiendo con la cabeza.-pero espero que tengas algo romántico en ti Ronald porque después de todo eso nos gusta a las chicas- tomo a Ron del cuello de la polera y besándolo nuevamente.

-Si hacen eso de nuevo... me vuelvo a meter en el lago a buscar a los grindylows-dijo Harry sarcásticamente intentando imitar la voz de Ron, sacando una carcajada de ellos cuatro.

-La última prueba tendrá lugar al anoche el día veinticuatro de junio-dijo la voz de Bagman sacándolos de su conversación- A los campeones se les informara en que consiste la prueba un mes antes-

Al fin había superado la segunda prueba, pensaba Harry algo aturdido mientras todos caminaban en dirección a los botes para salir del lago, ahora solamente tendría que preocuparse hasta el 24 de junio. Mientras toba un bote con Hermione, Ron y Daphne alguien más se unió a este, Mcgonagall se sentó a lado de ellos todos parecían algo confundidos por la intrusión del profesora que sonreía aunque parecía algo mas pálida.

-Estuviste maravilloso harry-dijo la profesora abrazando a harry cuando llegaban a la mitad del camino.-No de des sustos así de nuevo-

-Gracias, por cierto lo que dije en antes de empezar es de verdad no fue a causa de la desesperación-dijo harry recordando sus palabras hacia la profesora, aun así sentía algo de rencor hacia el profesor Dumbledore aunque agradecía que aria todo lo posible para que los rehenes no tuvieran ningún daño.

-No te preocupes Harry yo siento lo mismo, y con respeto a ayer eso solo demostró tu cariño por tus amigos, así como tu valía por recatarlos-dijo Mcgonagall mirando a todos en la barca todos se pusieron rojos.-Pero hay un tema que no puede esperar más tiempo harry-

-Profesora estoy muy cansado y ahora no creo que sea momento para hablar- dijo Harry pensando que a lo mejor Dumbledore lo citaría para hablar de los horrocrux y en ese momento no estaba de humor.

-Harry es sobre las pruebas... alguien intenta matarte o dañarte lo suficiente para que estés inconsciente-dijo el profesora mientras veía la orilla acercarse más y más.

-Profesora creo que a Harry lo intentan matar desde que entro a la competencia-dijo Hermione algo más irritada de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Si señorita Granger, es cierto pero en estas pruebas se vio un patrón ocurrente, los accidentes alrededor de Harry-

-Con todo respeto profesora pero los accidentes alrededor de harry son tan frecuentes que parece que tuviera un imán para estas cosas-dijo Ron casi con un tono sarcástico.

-Pero esta vez ha sido provocado señor Waesley, en la primera prueba las cadenas fueron modificadas para poder romperse con la fuerza de las dragonas y hoy los grindylows fueron capturados, encerrados para evitar que la mayoría atacara al mismo tiempo, sin en cambio la reja donde se les coloco temporalmente, fue destrozada justo en el momento que Harry quedo solo-dijo Mcgonagall con tono serio tan serio que harry no pudo pensar que era broma.

-¿Alguien ha estado saboteando a Harry? -dijo Ron casi totalmente enojado-¿no quiere que gane?-

-No ron, lo que el profesor quiere decir es que intentan matar a Harry-dijo Daphne mirando a Harry con clara preocupación.

-No hubiera muerto-dijo Harry seguro de lo que decía-si lo hubiera querido me habrían matado entre todos, solo se dedicaron a llevarme al fondo del lago, era como si quisieran arrastrarme mas que matarme-

-Si yo también sospecho que alguien quiere atraparte Harry-dijo Mcgonagall moviendo la varita y se aminoro la velocidad del bote.

-Voldemort, ¿pero cómo ha hecho todo esto?-dijo Hermione mientras Harry pensaba un poco en todo lo que sucedía.

-No lo sé señorita Granger pero confió en que estarán alerta por el bien de Harry-dijo la profesora mirando severamente a todos.

-No, Si viene por mí no importara quien este en medio los matara si es necesario, si el aparece déjenme solo-dijo Harry firmemente, todos lo miraba como si estuviera loco como.

-No harry-empezó Hermione pero Harry la tomo del rostro.

-No quiero que le pase nada a nadie, si alguien saliera herido por mi culpa jamás me perdonaría, por eso lo tienen que tener claro si Voldemort viene por mi déjenme con el no importa lo que pase pónganse a salvo-dijo Harry a todos.

Todos miraban a harry este simplemente sonrió -Lo derrotare no importa cómo- La barcaza toco tierra enseguida salieron, Ron se reunió con sus Hermanos Fred y George no parecían preocupados pero Ginny tenía los ojos completamente rojos.

Mcgonagall le toco el hombro y el giro para luego llamar a Hermione y el aparte.

-¿Sucede algo más profesora?-dijo Harry viendo con una mirada de preocupación más profunda. Mcgonagall vio un segundo a Hermione, suspiro y sonrió. Harry agradeció que no dijera nada de su presencia.

-Harry, todo lo que te he dicho lo escuche hoy en la plataforma con Dumbledore, Moody y Snape, nadie más que ellos lo saben.-dijo Mcgonagall suspirando pesadamente-Dumbledore no quiere que te enteraras cree que es más peso sobre de ti, pero tienes derecho a saberlo a prepárate para lo que venga.-

-Agradezco que me lo dijera profesora y este tranquila no importa lo que pase yo me he preparado bien-dijo Harry sonriéndole a la profesora.- ¿alguna cosa más que debamos discutir?-

-Daphne, no fue escogida al azar quería que vieras el peso de las vidas sobre ti cree que fuiste demasiado lejos al fundar Pendragon-dijo Mcgonagall casi en un susurro viendo como más barcas llegaban-Cuida de todos bien, demuéstrales que no eres de aquello que considera la vida de otros como menos-

-Claro profesora, yo protegeré a los Pendragon con todo mi poder.-dijo Harry sintiendo una ira crecer hacia el profesor Dumbledore. Abrazo a la subdirectora, profesora y casi su tutora. Enseguida se encaminaron rumbo a los demás Pendragon que estaban celebrando a lo grande.

-¿La quieres demasiado verdad?-dijo Hermione a su lado.

-Que te puedo decir, es como mi madre-dijo Harry sonriéndole para después ver que ella parecía pensar.- ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Dumbledore, no entiendo sus decisiones-dijo Hermione un tanto confundida.

-Yo tampoco pero no te preocupes por el después nos encargaremos. Haro a festejar su regreso sanos y a salvo-dijo Harry justo antes de reunirse con los demás.


	21. Capitulo 21- Sly

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 21.-Sly

Había empezado marzo, el tiempo era cada vez más seco, el viento terrible y cada vez hacia más calor. Harry evitaba salir de las sala de los menesteres si podía por las miradas curiosas y algunas de odio hacia Hermione, lo peor era que sus únicos momentos a solas con su novia era cuando salían, últimamente llegaba realmente tarde a su cuarto donde Hermione ya dormía y al levantarse ella se había retirado a ayudar a Hagrid o Sirius en sus lecciones para después verlas en las suyas que apenas y podían hablar. Solo una o dos veces a la semana salían a dar vueltas por los terrenos o Hogsmeade para quitarse las clases, los problemas del torneo, sobre todo las lecciones de sus maestros de la cabeza que cada vez era más teoría y el triple de practica algo que a Harry le pesaba mucho más. Un Nuevo tomo del profeta llego esa calurosa mañana tenía una notica de Harry enseguida leyó junto con sus amigos.

"La pena secreta de Harry Potter

El famoso Harry Potter puede ser sin igual, pero aun así es un muchacho que padece de todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica perdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts con su novia Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en darse cuenta que el búlgaro Viktor Krum también tuviera sentimientos por la señorita Granger.

Una muchacha nada agraciada pero si ambiciosa, pero teniendo una debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry Potter llena. Desde la llegada al torneo de los tres magos se le ha visto estar tanto con el salvador del mundo mágico y el héroe de los últimos mundiales de quidditch, acaso será que la señorita Granger juega con los sentimientos de ambos muchachos.

Krum, que esta completamente perdido por ella, nos ha declarado que nunca sintió nada parecido por alguien igual, el bombón búlgaro ha sido que ha salvado a la señorita Granger en la última prueba, mientras Potter se dedicaba a salvar otros, al parecer los sentimientos de Harry Potter no le han podido ayudar esta vez.

Sin embargo los encantos de la señorita Granger no son lo suficientes para atraer a los muchachos por eso se sospecha que los ha conquistado de forma sospechosa y poco ética.

"Es fea con ganas", declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso "pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así a conseguido a esos dos sorprendentes hombres"

Mientras tanto las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar a la próxima ves que le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna para el Salvador del mundo mágico."

En la foto se mostraba Harry besando a Hermione y luego siendo sacada por Krum del lago mirándola con preocupación.

-Yo no... Harry de verdad que no he hecho nada así-dijo Hermione pareciendo entre enojada y preocupada por el pensamiento que imprimían en el periódico.

-Lo sé, yo te tengo amor puro y sin diluir. Esta Rita jamás aprende verdad, espero que muy pronto aprenda una lección-dijo Harry encendiendo el profeta y lanzándolo a la chimenea de las sala de estar, Aun así Hermione parecía preocupada mirándolo por ratos-Tranquila confió en ti más que en mi mismo-

Hermione vio el número de corazón de bruja que venía con el periódico mostrando en la portada a Harry primero con su traje de la primera prueba y luego en la segunda mostrando el avance de sus músculos al igual que era el primer lugar en las encuestas de el brujo más guapo de ese mes.

-Creo que ahora el más cotizado del mundo mágico es mi novio-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry el cual simplemente la abrazo.

Al parecer a ninguno de sus amigos le había afectado el escrito del periódico pero a Hermione durante la semana trato de arreglarse mas el cabello y su uniforme, Harry se percató que lo de "fea con ganas" de Pansy si le había afectado, por lo cual cada vez que la veía o aparecía en su entrenamiento la algaba y le decía que era la más bella, Hermione se sonrojaba y como recompensa le daba un beso.

A la siguiente semana Harry fue con todos a Hogsmeade para pasar un rato tranquilo y sin problemas, pasaron a comprar a Dobby media docena de calcetines y se divirtieron eligiendo los calcetines más estrambóticos que vieron, incluido un par con un dibujo de refulgentes estrellas doradas y plateadas, otro que chillaban cuando empezaban a oler demasiado. A Neville le compraron un set de cuidado de plantas así como un buen tanto de semillas de diversas plantas mágicas para que aprendiera tanto de ellas como él quisiera.

Cuando paseaban cerca de la casa de los sustos Harry vio también a Sirius tenía su forma de perro más grande y lanudo de lo normal demostrando que su buena alimentación constante entrenamientos y el convivir con más personas le hacía bien, parecía feliz de estar afuera por un rato al igual que ellos, lo saludaron y este ladro, continuo su camino rumbo al bosque seguramente para tener algo de aire fresco y poder esterar los pies o patas.

Una lechuza de color marrón cruzo el cielo y se posó en el hombro de Harry.

-¿qué es?-pregunto Ron curioso.

-Seguramente de Apahtio, mi última petición debe de estar lista o a punto de concluir-dijo Harry desamarrando la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

-No me habías dicho nada Harry-comento Hermione mientras acariciaba a lechuza que lucía cansada.

-Fue de improviso cuando le escribimos a él para saber sobre la escuela-dijo Harry mientras rompía el sello de Gringotts.

Se acercó Hermione y empezó a leer con Harry.

"Querido señor Potter.

Con respeto a su petición de comprar acciones en el periódico el profeta, le informo que ahora cuenta con el 30 por ciento del periódico, así como también mencionarle que la adquisición ha costado mucho dinero, pero a largo paso será un inversión redituable dándole ganancias muchos mayores de las esperadas. También le informo que he hecho la petición en su nombre de retirar a la señora Skeeter de reportera en dicho periódico. A partir de la siguiente semana ella no podrá escribir ningún artículo en dicho periódico.

Al parecer se puede hacer una adquisición más hostil para otro porcentaje del periódico, tratare de conseguirlo claramente costara mucho dinero pero le aseguro que será lo mejor a futuro.

Lo felicito por su excelente actuación en la segunda prueba, así como le reitero todo mi apoyo.

Atentamente: Apahtio"

-¿cómo que ahora eres accionista del diario el profeta?-dijo Ron casi con la boca abierta.

-Solo le pregunte si podía conseguir acciones, nunca le dije que invirtiera, al parecer vio mis intenciones por que ha cumplido con casi todo lo que me proponía-dijo Harry también sorprendido, parecía que el había tramado todo, pero su petición fue averiguar sobre las acciones del diario y poner su petición de retirar a la vieja de Rita.

-Bueno ahora Rita ya no está en su puesto o ¿no?-dijo Ron casi con alegría.

-Supongo que si-dijo Harry tomando la carta y metiéndola en la chaqueta.

-Impresionante Potter-dijo Daphne con la boca abierta, Ron y ella parecían más unido cada vez. Incluso los cuatro salían más seguido juntos, acaricio la lechuza y está entendiendo que no le darían respuesta, salió volando.

-Es genial al fin tiene lo que se merece-dijo Hermione feliz y sonriente apretó el brazo de Harry en con un silenciosa mirada se dijeron todo.

El resto de la tarde fue agradable, estuvieron en las tres escobas para luego ir a la lechuceria.

Donde utilizaron a Hedwing, porque hacía tiempo que no le encomendaban una misión, se puso muy contenta picoteo con suavidad a Harry y luego se perdió en de vista en el cielo, se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres donde Dobby saltaba de alegría por sus pares de calcetines, agradeciéndoles y poniéndose impares en ese momento.

A Neville le gusto tanto su set, que la sala creo un invernadero más grande cerca de la parte donde se hallaban los dragones, sacudiéndolos un poco a las miniaturas las cuales escupieron fuego y volvieron a sus asuntos. No tardo ni quince minutos y enseguida empezado a plantar todas las semillas.

-El amo es demasiado bueno-dijo Dobby mirando sus flamantes calcetines.

-No solo me ayudaste a mí, sino a lo que más aprecio recuerdas-dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza al elfo el cual sonrió y salió corriendo a ayudar a Neville que parecía haberse caído en el invernadero.

Al siguiente día comenzó normal con el levantándose un poco tarde sin encontrar a Hermione junto a él, desayunando tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a su práctica matutina. Duro cerca de 4 horas antes de concluir y viendo como Hermione salía de su clase con Sirius el cual había proporcionado una charla de Historia de los duendes. Se acercó para darle un beso e irse a su siguiente parte del entrenamiento antes de dar la última clase, todo esto cambio cuando la sala de menesteres sonó nuevamente como si solicitaran a alguien en otro lado pero esta vez dio un aviso.

-la Elfa domestica Winky trata de aparecerse, le da permiso o se lo niega-

Harry se asombró desde su propuesta de trabajo Dobby le había dicho que se había negado pero jamás pensó que se aparecería así tan de repente. Era la oportunidad de descubrir el secreto tras aquel lugar vacío en los mundiales de quidditch y aquel sujeto con el cabello color de paja.

-¿Winky?-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos con asombro.- ¿Vendrá por el trabajo?-

-Déjala entrar-dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Un puf se escuchó y Winky apareció enfrente de ellos, lucia tan sucia que parecía haber estado el mismo tiempo que Sirius en azkaban, la ropa que llevaba era la misma que la última vez pero esta estaba cien veces más sucia de algún modo había acabado con un par de ramitas atorada en ellas. Sostenía en sus manos una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus piernas, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por segundos. Vio a Harry con sus enormes ojos, hipo muy fuerte.

-Winky ¿Que te ha pasado?-dijo Harry tomando a la elfa antes de que esta se pegara contra el suelo.

-o pobrecita-dijo Hermione tendiéndose junto a Harry y pasándole la mano por la cabeza de la elfina. La elfina retiro la mano bruscamente y se removió en sus brazos pero aumento su fuerza evitando que se moviera.

-Dobby-Grito Harry enseguida Dobby y un par de elfos llegaron corriendo junto a ellos enseguida vio a la elfina- Revísala, ¿Esta bien?-

Dobby puso su oreja en su pecho y su mano en su frente.

-Dobby cree que está completamente borracha-dijo Dobby después de dar un pesado suspiro.

-¿Con cerveza de mantequilla?, eso no es muy fuerte-dijo Ron casi con ironía

-Para una elfina doméstica, sí que lo es señor-dijo Dobby y le dio un par de órdenes a los elfos que parecían curiosos por Winky.

Winky hipo de nuevo y abrió los ojos enseguida hiso una sonrisa socarrona.

-Winky esta triste, Harry Potter, quiero regresar con mi amo pero él está muy enojado por lo que he hecho, he buscado por todos lados pero no encuentro al amo Barty-dijo Winky tratando de tomar otro tajo de la botella la cual le quito Harry y se la paso a Dobby.

-Winky-dijo Harry firmemente dejando todo pensamiento de sacarle información en ese segundo se mostró más preocupado por la elfina que por todos los secretos-no tienes que regresar con el señor Crouch yo realizare el enlace contigo así como te daré un trabajo y si deseas también las remuneraciones que te dijo Dobby.-

La elfa se movió bruscamente como si tratara de huir de algo malo y horrible.

-¡NO!-grito la elfina-Harry Potter no conoce a los elfos. El cree que es bueno pero es malo es un hombre horrible-

Dobby se agarró las orejas bajándolas rápidamente y mostro una clara cara de enojo pero antes de que hiciera algo Harry lo detuvo.

-Entonces ¿porque estas aquí?-dijo Harry con voz calmada.

-No puedo más...hip-dijo Winky, mientras se tapa el rostro con su sucia ropa-he gastado casi... hip... toda mi magia en la búsqueda...hip.. Del amo Barty,...hip...tal vez así... el amo Crouch la aceptaría...hip de regreso-

-¿qué?-dijo ron completamente confundido-buscabas al señor Crouch para que él te aceptara-

Winky negó con violencia su cabeza, sollozaba con más fuerza tanto que Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Dobby trato de ocultarla pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No importa y además Winky no sé si aceptes el trabajo pero are el enlace contigo te guste o no-dijo Harry muy confiado-Dobby ¿Puedes Hacerlo?-

Dobby se acero y puso su mano en la cabeza de Winky luego en la de Harry, una luz color dorada surgió de sus manos y enseguida sintió un poco de su magia perdiéndose.

-Ya está amo, Winky ahora está vinculado al amo-dijo Dobby mientras sonreía a Harry pero miraba a Winky con algo de enojo.

Winky cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormida.

-¿estará bien?-dijo Hermione acariciando a la elfina.

Harry asintió con la cabeza seguro de ello.

-Dobby trae a las elfinas de la cocina que la bañen y la vistan bien, cuando despierte denle de comer lo mejor y si aún se quiere irse déjenla, no quiero que sienta que la aprisionábamos-dijo Harry mientras Dobby chasqueaba los dedos y Winky flotaba suavemente.

-Dobby sabe que Harry Potter es el mejor mago de todo el mundo, Dobby está complacido de servirle-dijo el elfo antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

Después de eso el día se volvió una completa locura, pues los elfos corrían a todos lados salían de la cocina a preguntarle a Harry por más indicaciones, también se oía un gran estruendo en la cocina además de un tumulto de voces procedentes de ellos. Hermione no dejaba de preguntarle a los elfos como se encontraba Winky, Ron se quejaba de la completa locura que se había formado mientras Harry seguía entrenando sus hechizos de alto nivel.

Hagrid daba sus lecciones como nunca incluso la mayoría dijo que eran las mejores en años así como Sirius parecía tan energético que ya nadie creería que alguna vez había estado en azkaban, su imagen se asemejaba más a sus fotos de joven junto a su padre, en cuanto a Harry el daba las clases más largas y más pesadas según lo que le contaba Neville pero todos eran mucho mejores y mejores en la magia.

Al siguiente día fue totalmente normal, hasta que Winky apareció en el desayuno estaba completamente cambiada era amable y serbia a todos, pero con Harry era sutilmente agresiva y parecía odiarlo por hacer el enlace en su peor estado.

Cuando le tiro un poco de sopa en sus piernas fue cuando Dobby la regaño y casi estuvo a punto de correrla pero Harry intervino y dijo que todo estaba bien, esperaba que no hiciera eso con Hermione pero amablemente ella pareció a gusto con su novia. Suspiro al verla ir de regreso a las cocinas, no sacaría nada de la elfina bastante había pasado, en ese momento entro una lechuza volando trayendo el profeta.

-¿Por qué trae el profeta?-dijo Ron mirando a la lechuza, Hermione tomo un pedazo del tocino del plato de Harry y se lo dio a la lechuza.

-Me he suscrito al profeta, estoy harta de enterarme después de lo que pasa, además así me entero de lo que escriben de Harry, también me suscribí a la revista corazón de bruja-dijo Hermione desenvolviendo la revista, abriendo mucho los ojos, se mordió un poco el labio llamando la atención de Harry, puso un par de sicklet's en la pata de la lechuza y salió volando.

Tenía de portada a Harry nuevamente pero este tenía la forma que le había dado Branquialgas, parecía algo raro para el pero Hermione siguió con sus ojos sobre la portada, la abrió y descubrió el título.

"¿Trampa en el torneo?"

Harry se acercó un poco para seguir leyendo.

"El mejor en el torneo termina con una puntuación de porquería, parece que los jueces tienen resentimientos con el cuarto campeón que ha demostrado ser más apto que muchos magos que tienen años de práctica, acaso será alguna conspiración para que el joven Potter de 14 años de edad pierda ante los demás"

-Creo que exageran un poco sobre mí-dijo Harry continuando con su desayuno.

-Después de lo que has pasado Harry, creo que por primera vez escriben algo decente sobre ti-dijo Hermione cambiando de página una sección completa sobre los magos más guapos del ministerio, Percy se encontraba en la posición 30 algo que a Harry le pareció una buena posición a comparación de la gente que trabajaba en el ministerio.

-No pude haber logrado todo esto por la ayuda de todos, solo nunca hubiera...-dijo Harry tratando de olvidar el tema pero Hermione continuo su frase.

-podido... por dios Harry la primera prueba la enfrentaste sin saber que era y la segunda sacaste a ron, Daphne y la hermana de Fleur sin ninguna ayuda-dijo Hermione pasando las hojas tratando de encontrar algo interesante.-A veces me desespera que no tengas confianza en lo que has logrado por cuenta propia-

-Solo quisiera que no me vieran como una estrella o alguien importante-dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione la cual sonrió.-Seria más fácil todo-

-Lo se Harry, es casi exasperante para mi verte en las revistas siendo observado por miles de chicas, algunas deseándote-dijo Hermione cerrando la revista y dejándola a un lado.

-Yo solo deseo a una de ellas, es mi mejor amiga, mi novia y está tomando un plato de avena-dijo Harry mientras Hermione pasaba la cucharada por la avena.

-Por cierto Harry ¿cuándo entraremos a la cámara?, es muy importante encontrar el otro anillo-dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a ver que nadie los escuchara.-Tenemos que hacer un plan e ir lo más pronto, la última prueba será en dos meses puede que te enseñe algo muy importante para terminar sin complicaciones-

-He hablado con mis maestro, desean esperar un poco más a que mi magia sea más grande al parecer a él no le agradan los débiles-dijo Harry recordando como gastaba todo el día su magia para hacerse más fuerte para ese nuevo maestro.

{Hasta cuando lo dejan ir, hasta que Voldemort lo tenga en sus manos} dijo la voz de Hermione enojada.

{No lo sé mione, es casi un hecho que mis maestros quieren dejarme sin magia todos los días} dijo Harry tratando de sonar cordial.

{¿Porque se mete en la enseñanza de tus maestros?}Dijo Griffin con voz de enojo.

{Que...} dijo la voz de Hermione, Harry la volteo a ver tenía los ojos como platos y parecía asustada. Comprendió por que lo vieron como loco la primera vez el simplemente sonrió. Ron parecía no comprender enseguida apareció Daphne lo cual llamo su atención.

-Tranquila-dijo Harry casi susurrando mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su habitación, entraron y cerraron la puerta mágicamente.

Paso un largo tiempo pero Harry cerro lo ojos tratando de sentir la conexión con Hermione esta era fuerte extrañamente le lucia de color dorado.

{Podemos comunicarnos mentalmente} dijo al fin Harry en su mente tratando de enviárselo a Hermione, abrió los ojos tenía las manos en la boca y parecía estar asustada.

{Te escucho fuerte y claro Harry} dijo Hermione mientras señalaba su cabeza.

{¿Conexión Predestinada?}Dijo la voz de Huffy que se mostraba sorprendida {hace siglos que no se dé un caso, deben conocerse desde hace años o desde niños}

{¿Quién es ella?}Dijo Hermione enojándose y empezando a ponerse roja.

{Mione te presento a Huffy mi maestra, supongo que también conocerás a Griffin y Revé}dijo Harry tratando de que se calmara.

{Es un gusto saber que nos escucha señorita, déjame ser el primero en decirte que tus habilidades mágicas son increíbles, si Harry no nos tuviera por sus padres seguramente tu serias la elegida} dijo Griffin con un tono casi halagador.

{Gracias, aunque creo que no pudo ser mejor} dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama intentando claramente entender todo.

{Claro que conocemos a Hermione, es a la que amas, inconscientemente siempre la mencionas Harry} dijo Revea pareciendo un poco más maternal {Es un placer Hermione}

{¿Cómo que les cuenta de mí?}Dijo Hermione pareciendo feliz Harry se recostó en la cama, escuchando a sus dos maestras y su novia platicar, comentar sobre lo que Harry pensaba de ella apeándolo sobre todo por que ocurría en su cabeza.

{Así que ¿qué es conexión Predestinada?}Dijo Harry sintiéndose apartado de la conversación y lo peor era que sucedía en su propia mente.

{Es un estado involuntario por lo general cuando dos personas tienen una atracción romántica tan fuerte de ambos lados obtienen un conexión especial capas de poder leer la mente del otro escuchar sus pensamientos, ver lo que ha visto, recordar lo que le ha pasado a la otra persona... la utilidades son muchas tanto como a corta como a media distancia, podrías estar en la misma habitación o al otro lado de Hogwarts...aunque si alguno no quiere que la otra persona tenga contacto con él o ella pueden estudiar oclumancia y cerrar la conexión hasta que los dos quieran} dijo Griffin claramente también aburrido por la conversación de las chicas.

{¿Entonces puede ver lo que he pasado?}Dijo Harry recordando el momento de su primer beso intentando que se sintiera casi real cuando al fin lo logro, Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miro sorprendida.

{Jamás pensé que te sintieras tan enamorado de mi como yo de ti} dijo Hermione acariciando su cabello cosa que dejo que hiciera sin ninguna queja.

{¿Lo has visto?}Dijo Harry que se empezaba a sonrojar.

{Visto y sentido} dijo Hermione, en la cabeza de Harry algo apareció como si nuevamente los omniculares estuvieran en sus ojos, era el baile en el lago pero se veía a el mismo sonriendo y sintió tanto amor que le pareció irreal, deseaba pasar la vida juntos, se desvaneció lentamente ya que era un recuerdo de Hermione.

{Genial}Dijo Harry sonando impresionado.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación exaltando a ambos.

{Pase} dijo la voz de Hermione en su mente moviendo la varita y quitando todo hechizo.

{No mione, debes decirlo en voz alta no mentalmente} dijo Harry recordando las confusiones que a veces tenía el también.

-Pase-dijo Hermione un poco torpe.

Entro Hagrid casi derribando la puerta, el cual se veía feliz.

-Ya he terminado mi clase Harry, espero que no te moleste pero me gustaría empezar a ver los escarbatos son creaturas fascinantes... he visitado a Dumbledore que me ha dicho que me los facilitaría crees que podría traerlos aquí-dijo Hagrid sonriendo y viendo a ambos.

-Claro Hagrid lo que quieras, por cierto necesito que les des una clase divertida se han esforzado mucho todos merecen algo que los relaje-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por supuesto, tal vez una búsqueda del tesoro con los escarbatos sería buena idea o ¿no?-dijo Hagrid empezando a tramar un plan.

-Lo que tú quieras pero ten cuidado de que no destruyan la sala de menesteres buscando oro o joyería-dijo Harry sabiendo bien que los escarbatos eran creaturas que no se detenían ante nada por conseguir cosas brillantes.

{Creo que tendré que empezar a entrenar con esta conexión, será difícil hablar al mismo tiempo en mi mente y a los demás} dijo Hermione mientras trataba de decir algo a Hagrid que no salió del todo bien y solo parecían balbuceos.

{Jamás te acostumbraras es mejor que lo hagas por tiempos} dijo Harry y luego le pregunto si estaba bien.

{ok, por tiempos} dijo Hermione contestándole después decir que si, al parecer los tiempos eran largos y Hagrid parecía algo confundido dándole una expresión rara a Hagrid, provocando la risa de ellos.

El resto de la semana pasaron entrenando con la conexión Predestinada teniendo unos buenas charlas con Hermione mientras entrenaba o estaban en diferentes clases incluso durante las clases de el con los demás, En su mente se la pasaba también dándole lecciones más avanzadas a Hermione la cual avanzo tan rápido como era posible sorprendiéndolo que ella avanzara más rápido que el mismo.

En el corazón de bruja sacaban diferentes artículos del triángulo amoroso entre Harry, Hermione y Krum que le molestaban a hermione, mostraban fotos de Krum que lo hacían parecer más fuerte e inteligente de lo que era realmente. Hermione decía que Krum era más fuerza bruta que inteligencia. Ron pasaba más tiempo con Daphne pero aun así se daba el tiempo para platicar con ellos.

El fin de semana pasarían todo el sábado fuera en Hogsmeade y paseándose por el castillo no por diversión mas bien como fachada para el siguiente día, mientras Ron y Daphne se tomaban la poción multijugos con los contenidos de Harry y Hermione ellos entrarían a la cámara de los secretos y tratarían de encontrar a el anillo excalibur o Sly como sus maestro lo llamaban, así que Harry preparo las pociones multijugos al igual que varias más como una que te hacia entrar en calor otra que te curaba las heridas provocada por magia, una más contra venenos esperando no utilizarla, el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible. Harry intento ir solo pero Hermione dijo que iría y cuando estuvo a punto de hechizarlo fallando por centímetros y dejando un agujero con fuego en la pared del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, desistió de todo intento sintiendo que su novia fallo apropósito.

Así el sábado salieron completamente solos, pasaron por muchos lugares platicando con los tenderos y comprando algunas cosas para la sala de menesteres, hermione se compró un poster recién salido que tenía a Harry combatiendo dragones y nadando a toda marcha. No le desagrado pero le parecía exagerado ya que pareciera todo un domador de dragones y un tritón en el agua.

Muchas chicas pasaban a lado de Hermione tratando de pegarle o tratando de hacerle daño pero Harry hábilmente las esquivaba para evitarlas, hasta que una chica le derramo todo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escoba. Harry simplemente le saco el líquido a hermione con la varita y se lo tiro a la chica en la cabeza, hermione enseguida lo reprendió ya que la chica empezando a llorar descontrolada mente sin esperar un segundo la limpio y ambos salieron a toda prisa con el regaño de su novia aun a toda marcha. El resto de la tarde fue tranquila en los pasillos del colegio no estaban tan llenos pero pasaron a ver a los maestros que se mostraban sorprendidos por el avance de Harry para luego volverle a ofrecer su clase para el nuevo curso que comenzaría ese año.

En la noche regresaron a la sala de los menesteres Harry fastidiado por tantos halagos y la manera en que lo veían todos, Hermione no se encontraba mejor parecía enojada de que los profesores le intentaran hacer regresar a sus clases así como de las miradas de las chicas del castillo, aun así se sonrieron antes de dormir contentos con el plan fuera a la perfección.

El domingo muy temprano Harry le entrego la poción multijugos a Ron y Daphne además casi una docena de frascos de esta misma, se pusieron la ropa de ellos y Ron una copia de los lentes de Harry.

-¿Porque tu poción es dorada Harry? la de Goyle era verde pantano-dijo Ron oliendo el frasco y levantándose las gafas para ver mejor.

-La poción toma la esencia de cada persona algunas son horribles pero otras son casi deliciosas, como Harry-dijo hermione mientras le pasaba a Daphne una sudadera de ella.

-Sí, sí, pero ¿porque yo tengo que enterarme que Harry es delicioso?-dijo Ron mostrándose inconforme.

-La verdad no se niega-dijo Hermione viéndolo con una de sus tantas miradas asesinas.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Hermione la tuya parece jalea real-dijo Daphne con un leve sonrojo.

-Solo recuerden pasearse hasta después de las 3, a esa hora ya estaremos de regreso, toma Ron para lo que haga falta-Harry le paso una bolsa llena de galeones las cuales tomo Ron y la abrió intentando negarse pero Harry continuo-Todos me han visto comprar las cosas que me gustan al igual que pagar todo lo que consume mione, si no lo hago podrían sospechar-

-Bien, tratare de gastar poco-dijo Ron sonriéndole a Harry el cual simplemente le guiño el ojo para que no se preocupara.

Ellos tomaron las pociones Ron parecía impresionado por el sabor y Daphne se relamió los labios.

-Sabe a miel- dijo Daphne casi con alegría- por lo menos ahora sé que cual es tu esencia hermione-

Pero en se momento se encogió un poco se le cambio el color de cabello así como el de ojos sus facciones se afinaron solo un poco más y termino igual que Hermione, Ron sin en cambio tenía la misma estatura, el pelo se le oscureció, le salió una cicatriz en la frente y los ojos se volvieron verdes, así como obtuvo una musculatura de Harry.

-Genial ahora si se sabe que Harry es más fuerte que yo-dijo ron algo más deprimido que contento.

-Para mí eres perfecto-dijo Daphne, era raro parecía ver una escena romántica de él y Hermione pero desde afuera.

-Te besaría pero te pareces a Harry-dijo Daphne mientras parecía algo incomoda con el asunto.

-Si lo sé, esto es extraño de verdad-dijo Ron viéndose en el espejo y levantando sus lentes y volviéndolos a bajar-Tienes muy mala vista Harry alguna vez has pensado mejorarla-

-Ahora me critico a mí mismo, que más podría ver hoy-dijo Harry tratando de dejar esa situación tan rara atrás.

-Por cierto que aremos con la voces-dijo Ron con el cuerpo de Harry, ponía cara de no saber nada y de verdad se veía increíblemente bobo con esa cara Harry procuraría ya no hacerla.

-Fácil simplemente te lanzare un hechizo de cambio de voz, esta durara hasta que yo la revierta o tú quieras cambiarla-dijo Harry mientras se tocaba la garganta con la varita.

-No has sentido que te contestas a ti mismo Harry-dijo Daphne sarcásticamente, mirando a Ron y Harry que eran exactamente idénticos en ese momento.

-Muy graciosa-dijo Harry observando a Daphne en el cuerpo de hermione.

Harry toco a Ron este tosió un poco.

-Y bien ahora sueno como el-dijo Ron su vos era idéntica a la de Harry.-Puedo grabarte diciendo tonterías Harry y luego enviarlas al profeta sería una buena exclusiva-

-Ni se te ocurra Ronald o enviare algo peor de ti-dijo hermione siguiendo los pasos de Harry.

-Es mejor que no pierdan el tiempo salgan de inmediato en 5 minutos Hermione y yo nos deslizaremos hacia afuera, así que tengan cuidado-dijo Harry pero se confundió un poco por la voz nueva de Ron.

-Bien, bien ahora salimos-dijo Ron tomando a Daphne de la mano con dificultad y saliendo de la habitación.

-Eso es realmente raro-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio-Si no supiera que era Ron y Daphne seguramente me hubiera puesto celosa-

-Si yo me confundí con Ron por un segundo-dijo Harry algo más centrado.

Hermione tomo la capa y se ocultaron dentro de ella pegándose lo más que podían, luego de un par de minutos salieron de la habitación y cruzaron la sala de estar viendo a Neville platicando con Luna, al pensar que nadie los veía ella se recostó en el hombro de Neville, hermione casi pega un grito de alegría pero Harry la detuvo a tiempo para salir sin que nadie los detectara, caminaron todo el rumbo al castillo cuidando no pasar a lado de nadie y evitando todo contacto con algún alumno.

Al llegar a los lavabos del segundo piso, camino hasta el lavabo pero un suspiro los altero, Myrtle se encontraba recargada en la ventana viendo el exterior, Harry recordó que le había prometido ir a verla, después lo aria pero ahora necesitaba seguir con el plan, saco la varita y le apunto, se paró por en el aire luciendo extrañamente quieta para un fantasma.

{Que bueno que te han enseñado la petrificación de fantasmas} dijo Hermione a Harry mientras se quitaban la capa y la guardaban en el monedero.

{Me parece que tendré que regresar y pedirle una disculpa} dijo Harry, le mando el recuerdo de la promesa que le había echo a Myrtle a Hermione.

{Vendré contigo, sé que es un fantasma pero no me agrada que se acerque tanto a ti} dijo Hermione mientras caminaba al lavabo con la serpiente en el grifo.

Harry le dijo ábrete en parsel, el lavabo retrocedió y apareció la cañería.

{Esto es horrible} dijo hermione una vez que el olor a cañería le llego a la nariz.

{y no has entrado cuando savias que encontrarías un basilisco en cualquier rincón con la preocupación de salvar a Ginny y con un profesor papanatas como apoyo}dijo Harry recordando la primera vez que se había aventurado en esa cañería.

Empezaron a bajar por ella, tardaron mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al pasadizo que conectaba con la entrada a la cámara de los secretos, cuando hermione vio la piel de serpiente abrió mucho los ojos y profirió un grito ahogado.

{Es increíblemente grande, parece más de 20 metros} dijo hermione a lo cual Harry se empezó a reír y le mostro el recuerdo de Ron haciendo lo mismo y dando su cálculo en 10 metros o más.

{Eres un tonto Harry} dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a dentro de la cámara pero Harry sabía que le sería imposible no recordar algo tan significante. Llegaron a una parte donde se encontraba todo el tubo al lado dañado con un gran grupo de rocas apiladas donde Lockhart se había hechizado y derrumbado el lugar, el hueco por el que habían pasado estaba igual pero al haber crecido era muy chico para él y Hermione. Con la varita movió todo el lugar y en un segundo estaba arreglado, caminaron por un buen rato girando y bajando, seguramente ya estarían mucho más abajo que el lago pues Harry recordaba la piel mostrada por Myrtle, hasta que se encontraron la puerta acorazada siendo custodiadas por serpientes de piedra.

-ábrete-dijo Harry en parsel, las serpientes se retiraron, le dieron paso a Harry y Hermione.

{Muy bien ¿Ahora que aremos?}Dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

{Está cerca} dijo Griffin haciendo que hermione pegara un saltito y que a Harry le saltara el corazón.

{El viejo Sly parece que está oculto aquí, esa fantasma tenía razón} dijo Huffy mientras Harry se concentraba en bajar la escalera para después ayudar a Hermione.

{¿Donde?}Pregunto Hermione a lo cual Harry le envió la imagen de ellos explicándole que sentían mas no ubicaban las cosas.

{Genial, que útiles son ¿no?}Dijo Hermione irritada.

{He que hemos ayudado mucho a Harry} dijo Griffin molesto.

{En mi cabeza no se peleen, antes me dolía con 3 vocecitas diciéndome que hacer, pero ahora con 4 me causan migraña} dijo Harry pues no era la primera vez que Hermione se peleaba con Griffin. Aun se sentía excluido cuando Hermione platicaba con Revé o Huffy sin tomarlo en cuenta causándole también algo de aturdimiento.

{Todos silencio, si sienten a Sly, será mejor que hablen de otra forma guarden silencio} dijo Revé y Harry agradeció el gesto.

Caminaron en dirección a dentro de la cámara las estatuas de serpientes eran imponentes un escalofrió le recorrió a Harry al igual que a Hermione aunque era la primera vez en verlas, el sentimiento que lo invadió al recordar su pelea con el basilisco lo hiso recordar todo pero evito que fueran a la mente de Hermione.

Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo del basilisco seguía ahí tirado, y teniendo un estado de putrefacción casi a la mitad aunque tenía medio cráneo visible mostrando unos colmillos del tamaño de dagas.

-y aun crees que has tenido suerte...esto es increíble un basilisco de este tamaño no se ha visto en siglos-dijo Hermione en voz alta para evitar a Griffin seguramente.- y el resto está bajo el agua y todo eso a los 12 años-

-Solo creo que me da más miedo ahora que en aquel entonces-dijo Harry apartándose un poco de la creatura muerta.

-¿Cómo es que esto apareció de repente en medio de la caverna Harry?, no lo creo posible-dijo Hermione pareciendo muy interesada en el espécimen muerto.

-No apareció, salió de la boca de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin-dijo Harry señalando la estatua y el eco resonó en toda la caverna de la estatua callo un montón de polvo como si esta escuchara su nombre.

-Es horrible esa estatua Salazar no tenía muy buen ojo para las decoraciones-dijo Hermione viendo la cara con la boca abierta, de nuevo el polvo callo de ella haciendo ondulaciones en el agua. Su mente comenzó a pensar sobre lo oculto, teniendo ideas horribles.

-Tengo una idea donde se encuentra pero es descabellada-dijo Harry sintiendo donde se encontraba el anillo, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de nervio decirlo.

-¿Donde?-dijo Hermione volteando a Harry y olvidándose del basilisco.

Harry señalo la estatua pero más específicamente a la boca de ella donde se veía la apertura donde el basilisco había estado durante cientos de años.

-Puede ser, si quisiera ocultar algo tan valioso seria junto a esta creatura, donde nadie se atreviera a entrar incluso en cientos o miles de siglos-dijo Hermione asintiendo y poniéndose pálida.

-Pues ahora entrare en la boca de la serpiente-dijo Harry mientras empezaba a encaminarse a ella.

-Nunca mejor dicho-Hermione avanzo también. Harry la miro con preocupación enseguida ella rodo los ojos-Iré lo quieras o no-

Harry saco del monedero dos escobas una era su saeta de fuego y la otra era la que le había regalado a Ron, que se la había pedido para la misión. Ambos montaron y fueron a la entrada de la boca, adentro todo era oscuridad así como también había un olor casi insoportable.

Ambos apuntaron con la varita,-Lumus máxima- salió una gran voluta de luz que fue adentro de la boca e ilumino todo, pero aun así simplemente no podía ser bien apreciado desde esa posición, así que Harry le hiso señas a Hermione y empezaron a entrar poco a apoco, Harry preparaba su magia tanto para a tacar como para defender.

-Huele terrible-, dijo Hermione tapándose la nariz con la polera, a lo que simplemente dio una leve sonrisa.

Adentro había un espacio tan grande que parecía el doble de tamaño de una cancha de quidditch de alto tenía la suficiente altura para saber que era ocupado por una especie que se arrastraba o era muy pequeña, en el suelo estaba tapizado de huesos, dándole una aspecto casi de terror al lugar, tenía desde huesos de animales hasta algunos que parecían de sirenas o tritones, Harry sentía las vibraciones de sus maestros los cuales parecían estar en una conversación entre ellos alejados de su mente.

-Sera mejor que no te separes mione, esto no me da confianza-dijo Harry mientras avanzaba de poco a poco con la saeta.

Casi todo el lugar estaba lleno de moho, huesos y alguna que otra piel de basilisco casi por completo desechas, pasaron minutos sin hablar ni mentalmente ni en voz alta, se sentía mucha tención dentro de ese lugar, pero al llegar al final de esta había una estatua más pequeña que era un basilisco pequeño casi del alto de Harry y del ancho de este mismo, se acercaron y vislumbraron bien, tenía los ojos de color esmeralda los colmillos negros como el ébano y la boca abierta lo suficiente para pasar mano.

-Debe ser un chiste ¿no?-dijo Harry al entender que tenía que hacer.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-dijo Hermione al ponerse al parejo que él.

{Harry él está ahí y sabes que hacer así que... adelante} dijo Huffy como si fuera un paseo por el parque.

-Salazar seguramente quería que alguien digno pudiera encontrar el anillo por eso el hablar parsel liberaba al basilisco y supongo que el anillo se encuentra en la boca de la estatua-dijo Harry mientras bajaba de la escoba y pisaba un montón de huesos que tronaban debajo el peso de él.

-Harry puede ser una trampa-dijo Hermione también estaba empezando a descender de la escoba.

-Lo se mione, será mejor que no bajes de la escoba no sé qué pase y es preferible que puedas salir volando de aquí-dijo Harry deteniéndola a medio camino-Le ordenare a la estatua no moverse para nada, espero sea igual que el lavabo y la puerta-

Harry se puso enfrente de estatua, esta parecía más terrible a cada segundo, le dio la orden que resonó por todo el lugar, puso la mano en dirección de su colmillos poco a poco introdujo su mano hasta que esta entro por completo toco con la punta de los dedos algo plano, adentro más la mano era totalmente cubico así como parecía frio y una ligera superficie circular era descrita por sus dedos, no escucho a nadie nuevo en su cabeza, lo levanto y la serpiente empezó a sisear.

"Sobrevive para ser el verdadero heredero" la voz se escuchó resonar en toda la caverna pero por la expresión de Hermione supo que era en parsel.

Harry saco la mano a tiempo para que la mandíbula se cerraba y empezaran los ojos a encenderse en un fuego verde, rápidamente observo era una caja de obsidiana con el plata reluciente circular incrustado, no tenía tiempo de analizarlo al fondo se la metió en la chaqueta y se montó a toda prisa, pues un líquido verdoso empezaba a salir de las hendiduras del cuarto, cuando tocaba los huesos estos se derretían como si fuera cubos de hielo en lava ardiendo.

-¡A la salida!-grito Harry a Hermione mientras se libraba de la cosa verde por un poco.

Harry empezó su vuelo rápidamente detrás de Hermione pero en cuestión de un segundo el líquido verde alcanzaba rápidamente altura dejándolos con poco espacio para volar en línea recta, el líquido chapoteaba haciendo pequeñas olas que ellos tuvieran que esquivar, aun así había líquido que los salpicaba.

Hermione se le dificultaba volar cada vez más rápido, provocando que el empezó a pasar la con su rapidez, una pequeña ola del líquido se diría a ella, pero al concentrarse completamente en volar no se hacía aun lado Harry salió en dirección de Hermione y la empujo con la escoba para sacarla de su rumbo, fue efectivo salió ilesa pero el líquido golpeo a Harry dejándolo aturdido así como un dolor intenso el todo el cuerpo, el dolor era apenas soportable al igual que su visión cada poco se nublaba, se concentró al cien por ciento en su magia y algo dentro de la chaqueta ardió.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No te preocupes a la salida-grito Harry que aun parecía volar en la dirección correcta.

Una nueva ola se dirigía a ellos pero tanto Hermione como Harry la esquivaron aunque a Harry nuevamente le cayó un poco en su mano, que la miro tenía llagas del color rojo intenso y empezaba supurar un líquido amarillo de ellas.

-Es pus de bubo tubérculo pura y sin diluir-dijo Harry lo más fuerte que pudo su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado dificultándole la visión de ese lado.

-¡Estamos cerca aguanta Harry!-dijo Hermione mientras estaba a lado izquierdo guiándolo para evitar las pequeñas olas.

Harry vio como el líquido comenzaba a llegar a la línea que delimitaba la boca si como también esta empezaba subir como a poco.

-¡Hermione se cierra ve a toda velocidad!-grito Harry con todo lo que podía pues su oído izquierdo zumbaba fuertemente.

-No, lo lograremos juntos-dijo Hermione su voz sonaba inquietantemente firme.

-Hermione solo ve lo más rápido posible, no es momento para sentimentalismos, yo te seguiré-grito Harry enojado.

Hermione no dijo nada pero sintió un poco de su enojo mentalmente, no podía evitarlo si Hermione seguía con esa velocidad nunca lo lograrían. La boca estaba más cerca pero la pus también la cual empezaba a arder en el cuerpo de Harry, Hermione seguía a toda velocidad, sin en cambio el empezaba perderla, cuando solamente quedaba un tanto para salir se sentía entre mareado por el dolor y ardor por las gallas en su cuerpo.

Al fin Hermione cruzo la boca con poco espacio pero el seguía aun detrás sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, una gran ola se levantó bloqueando la salida por completo si Harry la evitaba perdería mucho tiempo así como la boca terminaría cerrada por completo, pego su cuerpo a la escoba haciéndose casi paralelo a la escoba, cerró los ojos, cruzo la ola con toda velocidad que podía todo el cuerpo le termino mojado del líquido pestilente enseguida su dolor fue insoportable, cruzo la boca y cayo de la escoba sin poder evitarlo.

Escucha los gritos de Hermione y por un segundo pensó que terminaría en el suelo pero algo lo paro y lo deposito en el suelo.

{Harry... Harry...} Dijo la vos de Hermione en su mente. {¿Cómo te ayudo?}

Harry no podía ni hablar ni responderle mentalmente si dejaba su control sobre el dolor seguramente terminaría asustándola más.

{Mételo en agua limpia} dijo una voz diferente a lo de sus maestros.

{¿Seguro?}Dijo Hermione con tono de incredulidad pero parecía más dispuesta a seguir cualquier cosa.

{Rápido mi niña si no te apuras el terminara infectado con la pus y tendrá una semana completa de dolor sin fin} dijo la voz mucho más grave que la de sus maestros. Todo lo demás desapareció no podía escuchar bien y aunque mucho era en su mente savia que sus maestros también le daban instrucciones a Hermione.

Hermione tomo su mano mientras parecía hacer un par de hechizos y segundos después se sumergió en agua sintiendo primero sus piernas entrar luego su torso hasta su cuello {Toma aire} con dificultad logro la orden de su novia y se introdujo completo.

{Hechiza el agua ahora, el hechizo a utilizar es "ataraxia"} dijo la voz firme y serena.

Enseguida Harry se sintió mejor su cuerpo dejo de dolerle no sentía ardor, el agua le pareció agradable cuando abrió los ojos su visión era perfecta salió a la superficie, para tomar aire nuevamente.

-Valla viaje ¿no?-dijo Harry mirando el rostro asustado de Hermione, tenía llagas también en la cara pus supuraba de ellas llenando su cuello del líquido, a pesar de eso parecía perfectamente bien-Es tu turno mione-

Harry intento levantarse pero hermane simplemente se metió con él y se recostó a su lado, al parecer había creado una tina en su desesperación así como llenado con agua, aunque ahora parecía amarillenta, la limpio con un solo movimiento de su varita.

-ataraxia-dijo Harry nuevamente sintió calidez y las llagas de Hermione desaparecieron en el agua dejando atrás una voluta amarilla y su piel como si solo hubiera sido maquillaje.

Pasaron minutos en los que ella solo lo abrazaba y Harry le acariciaba lentamente el cabello sentía como temblaba con su magia calentó el agua intentando que se sintiera mejor.

-Tuve mucho miedo Harry-dijo después de un rato Hermione- No de lo que me pasara, si no por ti, estabas lleno de...-

-Todo está bien, gracias a ti-dijo Harry acariciando su larga cabellera estaba mojada y el agua tibia se sentía bien.-Salazar sabia organizar buenas fiestas ¿no?-

{Si, a decir verdad era algo exagerado con el cuidado de sus cosas, era casi un obsesivo, ese maldito me oculto y me encerró en ese cubo... era un completo cretino} dijo la voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

{¿Eres Sly?}Dijo Harry mentalmente y busco el cubo pero este no se encontraba, en su lugar algo redondo había en su bolsillo.

{Si, escape gracias a tu magia eres poderoso para tu edad} dijo Sly de forma halagadora algo que asombro a Harry sus maestros pocas veces le decían que era poderoso.

{Todo gracias a nosotros, verdad Revé, Huffy} dijo Griffin entre risotada.

{Valla parece que al fin estamos los cuatro en unas sola mano} dijo Sly sin tono de sorpresa {El chico ha de ser increíblemente poderoso}

{Lo es} dijeron todos en su cabeza incluido Hermione.

{Bien, ahora que estamos los cuatro serás tan poderoso como merlín tan valiente y justo como Arthur Pendragon} dijo Sly con tono sobresaliente por todos y parecía realmente maravillado {Lideraras el mundo mágico a una nueva era}

{Claro todo eso después de que te quitemos el alma de lord Voldemort de tu cabeza} dijo Revé sonando de alguna forma un tanto parecido a cuando Huffy le molestaba algo dicho por Griffin, algo que Harry.

{Solo quiero ser Harry Potter y vivir en paz en este mundo a lado de la persona que amo} dijo Harry.

{Lo sé pero supongo que no será en esta cueva o si, es muy lúgubre quisiera irme cuanto antes he pasado cientos de años aquí abajo me hace falta el sol, aire fresco y ver que ha sido del mundo mágico} dijo Sly mientras parecía divertido por el tono de su maestra.

-vámonos Harry-dijo Hermione levantándose y saliendo de la tina parecía como nueva sin ninguna llaga en su rostro ni mucho menos pus saliendo de ella aunque toda la ropa se le pegaba.

Harry salió también, su fuerza y su magia parecían no haber sufrido ningún percance, vio las saetas tiradas cerca del basilisco así que las atrajo y las limpio, las guardo en el monedero saco los frascos con las pasiones, se las paso a Hermione y las bebió completas al igual que Harry.

{¿Cómo es que consiguió tanto pus de bubo tubérculo?}Pregunto Hermione pero Harry supuso que no era a el sino a Sly.

{Veras mi niña el tenia ideas raras, cuando caí en sus manos fue como terminar con un loco planto bubo tubérculos por años sacando el líquido y dejándolo en la cámara. Era dedicado eso nadie se lo podía negar, pero muy loco cuando le enseñe a utilizar la magia pura, le surgieron ideas de que había magos con sangre pura y otros de sangre sucia, esta última se la atribuyo a los hijos de muggle, claro que por años intente hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero era muy…} dijo Sly con tanta ternura que parecía alguien muy diferente a lo que muchas veces había pensado Harry.

{Demente}Termino Hermione.

{Exacto}Dijo Sly con voz contenta.

{Por culpa de Salazar ha habido muchas personas que han sido lastimadas por años} dijo Harry sintiendo la irritación por el hecho de que Hermione fuera una víctima de esto.

{Lo siento mi niño pero a pesar de todo no podía Hacer nada solo soy un objeto mágico ni más ni menos} dijo Sly sin ningún tono en particular.

{Si supongo que sí, bueno por lo menos no es maniático como el} dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco apenado.

{Veras mi niño yo tengo más la conciencia de merlín, Griffin es más la de Arthuro, Huffy la de la reina hada y revé de la esposa de Arthuro como se llamaba…} dijo Sly lo último sonó completamente intencional.

{¡Ginebra!} dijo Revé completamente molesta.

{A si claro ginebra, es algo que nos marca desde nuestra creación} dijo Sly su tono parecía tan dulce como el de Priscob aunque ahora entendía que a todos sus maestros le gustaba molestar a alguien de los otros.

{Es ahora de que nos coloque juntos Harry} dijo la voz de Revé algo temerosa.

{¿Que pasara cuando los junte a todos?}Pregunto Harry para su sorpresa ninguno contesto.

{Es la primera vez desde nuestra creación que ha sucedido, no tenemos ninguna idea chico} Griffin parecía temeroso al igual que Revé.

{Puedo esperar hasta después de la tercera prueba así estaré...}

{Debes juntarnos en algún punto} dijo Sly lentamente. {Y cuando eso pase no sabemos si seguiremos teniendo conciencias separadas. O será una sola, o desaparezcamos no tenemos idea}

{Cuando lo haga lo sabremos por ahora no se preocupen} dijo Harry tratando de sonar decidido.

Harry saco el anillo este era precioso y su jema verde brillaba con un tono casi hipnotizarte, saco el collar y puso a Sly junto a los otros anillos vibraron con fuerza y brillaron iluminando la caverna con los cuarto colores. Harry y Hermione se segaron por unos minutos al ver nuevamente después de la centellante luz, la caverna ya no tenía los pilares con forma de serpiente o la estatua de Salazar era simplemente una caverna con pilares y una enorme roca al final, aunque aún seguía el cuerpo del basilisco en el mismo lugar.

{Maestros, ¿están bien?... ¿qué ha pasado?} Dijo Harry con tono desesperado, pero ya no escucho ninguna voz de ellos más bien fue una sorpresa.

{Si, fue increíble} dijo Griffin riéndose.

{Creo que ahora nos alimentamos de tu magia Harry}Dijo Sly completamente sorprendido {Ahora veo por qué necesitábamos a un portador fuerte}

{Por eso que le dio a Harry esa práctica tan fuerte} dijo Hermione asombrada.

{Si} contestaron los tres.

{¿Antes de esto de que se alimentaban?}Pregunto Harry sintiendo una conexión más fuerte con sus maestros.

{Bueno yo de la energía de Hogwarts, cientos de alumnos desprendiendo magia era lo único que me mantenía bien} dijo Huffy.

{Yo algo parecido, ese basilisco desprendía magia constantemente, y la magia de Hogwarts llega hasta aquí} contesto Sly.

{Estuve en las manos de un duende era obvio que podía conseguir magia de el, cuando tus padres me pusieron en esa caja me alimente de la magia de ellos, esos años cuando estuve en Privet drive me alimente todos los veranos de la magia que tu desprendías} dijo Revé.

{Igual que Revé} dijo simplemente Griffin.

{Bueno y ahora que los he reunido ya son el anillo excalibur} pregunto Harry casi contento.

{No, ¿Quién te dijo que el anillo excalibur solo eran cuatro? aún falta una pieza-dijo Sly teniendo el tono de sus maestros en cada palabra. {No te sientas triste, Merlín creo cuatro para cada familia y además un quinto en su posesión para evitar que el poder de un objeto tan poderoso callera en manos de cualquiera. Aun con los dones que te daremos serás poderoso, Si lo encuentras o no eso ya no importa}

{Tanto trabajo para nada, pero está bien maestro por favor de ahora en adelante guíeme} dijo Harry sintiendo el calor emerger del anillo y recorriendo en su cuerpo, Hermione simplemente sonreía pero parecía mantenerse en la conversación tomando la mano de él.

{Aun así suplicamos a ambos que se mantengan atentos por cualquier mención de un anillo con poder igual al nuestro si se logra a completar el añillo excalibur sería algo nunca antes visto}dijo Revé dulcemente a Harry y Hermione la cual parecía sorprendida por lo dicho.

{Gracias maestradijo Hermione en la cabeza de Harry.

{Aún queda un camino largo, no devén bajar la guardia} dijo Huffy sorprendentemente su voz era cálida y le daba mucha confianza a Harry, extraño en ella.

{Estamos en sus manos} dijo los cuatro

Harry miraba en collar con anillos ahora no solamente tenía en le la bóveda de Gringotts, ahora también estaba a un paso de juntar el anillo de excalibur se sentía melancólico el anillo de sus padres con su grabado en algún momento podría ser remplazado.

{Maestros yo soy el que les agradezco todo} dijo Harry con felicidad.

{Gracias} dijo Hermione con el mismo tono.

{Es hora de que salgan de este lugar tan feo. Pero antes deberían tomar algunos colmillos del basilisco, serán de ayuda son muy valiosos si pueden llévenselos todos sería perfecto} dijo Sly completamente emocionado.

\- Tomemos esos colmillos y salgamos ahora.-Dijo Harry acerándose al cadáver más que con miedo era asco.

Con ayuda de la chamarra de Harry sacaron los colmillos para no cortarse, sacaron cada colmillo del cuerpo del basilisco aunque el mantuvo una cara de asco todo el tiempo ya que apestaba a putrefacción. Cuando terminaron los metieron en el monedero. Recorrieron de regreso a todo platicando de lo que aria ahora Harry de entrenamiento al parecer también incluía entrenamiento con espada, báculo y demás instrumentos de pelea. A Hermione un entrenamiento de hechizos sanadores así como reforzamientos de cuerpo y todos los elementales desde el fuego hasta el lumínico.

Cuando salieron a los lavabos del segundo piso Myrtle parecía aun petrificada, así que Harry coloco el lavabo en su lugar tomo la capa y se echó la capa enseguida. Revirtió el hechizo, Myrtle pestaño y veía todo lugar parecía algo afectada por el tiempo pero Harry simplemente salió con Hermione debajo de la capa.

Vio el mapa del merodeador, busco unas motas vio a Dumbledore en su despacho, a Mcgonagall dando un regaño seguro a un grupo de primero, sofí de Hufflepuff se encontraba yendo a su sala común, unas motas de Barty Crouch se encontraban en el despacho del profesor Moody, Harry le enseño a Hermione pero ella alzo los hombros seguramente estarían discutiendo los nuevos reparativos para la tercera prueba, en el jardín cerca de la casa de Hagrid estaba Ron y Daphne pero a no se encontraban solos unas motas los perseguían por Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la capa, salieron corriendo a todo lo que podían a encontrarse con ellos, cruzaron con Snape que empezó a gritarles pero Harry le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y este se quedó desmayado en el pasillo.

Cuando al fin llegaron vieron que ellos ya no tenían la apariencia de ellos más bien tenían simplemente la ropa de ellos, Malfoy y los demás apuntaba con sus varitas mientras Ron protegía a Daphne con los brazos la cual se encontraba en el suelo. Harry corrió mas rápido dejando a Hermione atrás bajo toda la ladera a una velocidad que nunca había alcanzado y paso a lado de Malfoy empujándolo y parándose de espaldas a Ron con la varita levantada.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-grito Harry furioso.

-Potter bienvenido, algunos aquí tenemos problemas con tus pendragoncitos si eres tan amable de quitarte-dijo Malfoy completamente rojo.

-¡Eres un maldito!-dijo Ron con furia en sus palabras.

Hermione llego y abrió muchos los ojos dejo a Harry los problemas con Malfoy y tomo a Daphne con los brazos le dio instrucciones a Ron, al parecer esta tenía heridas en la cara y todo el cuerpo.

-¡Lo pagaras Malfoy!-dijo Harry acercándose más a Malfoy, en ese segundo apareció el profesor Dumbledore deteniendo la mano de Harry aprontando fuertemente su muñeca, venía con una chica de Slytherin, Malfoy cambio su cara de enojo a una de miedo palideciendo inmediatamente.

-Es mejor que te detengas Harry, podrías matar al señor Malfoy-dijo Dumbledore claramente molesto.

-Es un maldito hijo de...-empezó Ron pero no pudo terminar ya que Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada algo diferente sorprendiendo a su amigo-Pero él ha atacado a Daphne sin ningún aviso-

-Me han informado de todo señor Waesley, la señorita Amelia me ha buscado he informado de lo sucedido y creo tomar las medidas necesarias para castigar a el señor Malfoy-dijo Dumbledore que sostenía fuertemente el brazo de Harry para que este no lanzara ningún hechizo a Malfoy, aun así no podía controlar por completo ya que se movían entre ellos dos luchando por el control del otro.

Malfoy parecía totalmente asustado ante la aparición del director, en casi un segundo aparecieron todos los amigos de Harry con las varitas levantas así como también muchos de Slytherin, Durmstrang y Beaxbatons, todos tenían una mirada, de confusión o de sorpresa. Harry vislumbro a Cho la cual venia sudando señalando el lugar junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry le paso el monedero a Hermione ella entendido enseguida saco los frascos sobrantes de las pociones y empezó a dárselos a Daphne paso alguno a Ron pero se negó con la cabeza. Segundos después llegaba corriendo el profesor Snape apuntando a Harry. Logro soltar su agarre de Dumbledore y si Snape interfería terminaría colgado de la torre de astronomía.

-¡Me ha a tacado!-grito con furia casi histérico.

-Solo porque sus estudiantes han atacado a los míos, estaban en peligro y tu quisiste detenerme-dijo Harry que aún no le quitaba la mirada a Malfoy.

-Pero que idio...-dijo Snape pero el profesor miro al Dumbledore.

-Es verdad Snape, han sido dos estudiantes del señor Potter que han sido lastimados por este grupo de sus estudiantes-dijo Dumbledore parecía furioso y tan rojo que cuando había dicho el nombre de Harry en la elección le pareció apenas un ligero sonrojo.

Snape volteo a ver a Malfoy este parecía totalmente fuera de sí y sus piernas temblaban, al parecer nunca pensó que llegaría a tanto.

-¿qué ha pasado aquí? puedes explicarlo señor Malfoy-dijo Snape claramente estaba enojado con él.

-yo...yo...yo...-

-Él nos ha atacado por que Daphne y yo ahora somos parte de Pendragon, en su estupidez ha lanzado un hechizo cortante a Daphne si fuera la centésima parte de bueno como Harry la hubiera matado-grito Ron aun tenia sostenida a Daphne ella empezaba a parpadear un poco.

-¿Es cierto?- dijo el profesor Dumbledore en dirección a Malfoy y todo su grupo se estremeció algunos intentaron huir pero fueron detenidos por los prefectos que avanzaban en su dirección.

-No... El... nos ha molestado...parece que Ha...Planeado todo esto...para vengarse...de Slytherin-dijo Malfoy tan temeroso que solo un idiota le creería pensó Harry.

-Ya ve profesor ha sido culpa de Waesley-dijo Snape, Harry ahora savia quien era tan idiota.

-No él nos ha atacado desde la espalda-dijo Daphne tan bajo que solo los más cercanos a ella lo escucharon.

-No hables Daphne, Déjanos a nosotros arreglar esto-dijo Hermione quitándose la chamarra y colocándola en el suelo para que pusiera su cabeza en ella.-Harry ya he hecho todo lo que he podido, necesita tu ayuda.-

Harry se dio la vuelta lanzo todos los conjuros que savia de curación y también le puso la mano justo arriba de su pecho donde sentía sus latidos, concentro su magia y se la trasmitió a ella enseguida recupero color y parecía mejor, pero él estaba agotado.

-¿Estará bien Harry?-dijo Dumbledore aun sin voltear a verlos pero su voz sonaba molesta.

-Sí, aun así quisiera que alguien fuera por madame Pomfrey quiero que le haga una revisión completa, profesor Dumbledore tomare el castigo de Malfoy y su secuaces en mis manos-dijo Harry parándose y dándole a Ron unas palmaditas, y Hermione tomo su mano firme junto a él.

-No, es imposible Potter-dijo Snape con tono mordaz.

Ron le dio un beso a Daphne la cual sonrió, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Cho y los demás rodearon a Daphne dándole ánimos, sobre todo a Ron que parecía muy afectado, este les pidió que la cuidaran y fue directo a Malfoy.

-Te reto a un duelo de magia uno a uno-grito Ron mientras apuntaba a Malfoy su rostro demostraba odio Malfoy que traba de esconderse detrás de Snape parpadeo sorprendido.

-Quítate Waesley tú no tienes nada que ver en esto-dijo Snape, la gente cada vez era más y el ruido alrededor aumentaba -Solo el profesor Dumbledore tiene la autoridad-

-¡Se equivoca Severus!-grito Harry ya fuera de sus cabales-¡Como subdirector de Pendragon Ron tiene todo el derecho de pedir el castigo por la falta a nuestra alumna si como también de que sean castigados todos por igual!-

-Es una locura, ellos nos atacaron profesor-dijo Pansy a lado de Malfoy.

-Yo apoyo a Ron y Harry, es más porque no hacemos un duelo de tres contra tres-dijo Hermione avanzando y mirando a Pansy tan enojada como Ron.-O acaso tienen tanto valor para atacar por la espalda pero no para hacerlo de frente.-

Todos quedaron en silencio los profesores empezaron a llegar Dumbledore simplemente miraba Snape y este parecía totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-¿qué sucede aquí?-dijo la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall que estaba llegando a la escena.

-Creo profesora, que tendremos un duelo de magia tres a tres-dijo el profesor Dumbledore con voz lenta, la profesora iba a discutir pero Harry le lanzo una mirada y ella no dijo nada más.

-Bien cuando y a qué hora-dijo Snape, todos los de Slytherin voltearon a ver al profesor como si estuviera loco.

-En el gran comedor, ahora-dijo Hermione decidida ni Harry ni Ron discutieron tenían el coraje de su lado.

-No profesor debe de estar bromeando-dijo Malfoy al profesor casi su tono de voz era de súplica.

-No puedo hacer nada si el director ya lo ha decidido que se apostara como en todo encuentro formal-dijo Snape mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione-Supongo que pedirán algo-

Harry pensó un segundo y sonrió una sonrisa tan tétrica que todos los presentes se asustaron incluso algunos de Durmstrang que parecían demasiado toscos.

-Si ganamos queremos que todos, los involucrados tenga prohibido dejar el castillo por el resto año y que ayuden a los elfos domésticos a la limpieza del castillo-dijo Harry, Ron asintió y Hermione le apretó la mano en señal de aprobación.

-¿Y si pierden?-dijo Snape sonriendo igual que Harry-¿que pedirás Malfoy?-

Malfoy parecía más tranquilo incluso dio una leve sonrisa como si pensara que era su oportunidad.

-Quiero la expulsión de todos del castillo por siempre, así como de todo alumno de la escuela Pendragon-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, Harry pensó que seguramente quería evitar todo encuentro con el pero el asintió la cabeza riéndose un poco haciendo que todos lo que lo miraban pensara que estaba loco.

-Prepare todo en el gran comedor profesores los veremos ahí en un segundo-dijo el profesor Dumbledore todos los alumnos aplaudieron y salieron rumbo al gran comedor algunos corriendo otros parecían totalmente confusos, Malfoy salió rápidamente corriendo, Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall miraron a Harry el simplemente suspiro pesadamente para que acto seguido salieran en dirección a la lechuceria. Dumbledore miro rumbo a los profesores y salió rumbo al castillo.

Todos regresaron a ver como estaba Daphne, esta los miraba totalmente exhausta.

-Lo siento por apostar la expulsión pero les prometo que ganaremos-dijo Harry mirando a todos.

-Si pierdes por lo menos asegúrate de enviar a Malfoy a la enfermería un mes-dijo Fred sonriéndoles.

-No nos importa ser expulsados, mientras les des una paliza que recuerden toda su inútil vida-dijo Neville algo que sorprendió a todos.

Daphne se empezó asentar, lagrimas caían de sus ojos trataba de ocultarlo con sus brazos.

-No tienen que hacer esto es muy peligroso no merezco la pena-dijo Daphne tratando de tomar a Ron de la mano este se arrodillo junto a ella y la beso.

-Mereces la pena y créeme nada me impedirá partirle la cara a Malfoy-dijo Ron mientras, Fred y George parecían asombrados por su hermano menor.

-Cree en ti y no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario- Harry le tomo la mano, ella empezó a llorar y tratar de decir algo pero no podía conectar más de tres letras por el llanto.

-Es hora que nos la paguen todas Daphne-dijo Hermione mientras ella tomaba la otra mano.

-Llévenla con la señora Pomfrey-Ordeno Ron.

-NO... Quiero ver esto...por favor-dijo Daphne suplicante, Ron la cargo en sus brazos.

-Si te sientes mal le dices a alguno de nosotros-dijo Ron serio y mirando los ojos de ella, asintió sin decir nada más.

-Mira si de verdad eres fuerte-dijo Harry sentía que la tención era demasiada y creía que podía aliviar un poco aunque no toda.

-Por ella iría con las acromantulas-dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a al gran comedor.

-Cuéntenme que sucedió-dijo Harry intentando entender todo.

*/Inicio flashback

Daphne y Ron habían salido de la habitación de Harry, a toda prisa para evitar a cualquiera empezaron a caminar a Hogsmeade como habían quedado con Harry, pasaron toda la mañana en esta, Ron se preguntaba como su mejor amigo soportaba a sus fans estas parecían totalmente enloquecidas por él además de que miraban a Daphne de forma horrible y ella se mostraba toda molesta por ellas, algunas insultaban a Daphne aunque a decir verdad era a Hermione a quien pensaban que estaban gritando, era realmente molesto. Ron entendido por fin que era ser Harry Potter y no le gustó nada, Daphne parecía no importarle nada reía y se divertía con el pero aunque a susurros le decía que era raro verlo con la forma de Harry y que se sentía mas incomoda que nunca. A lo que Ron también le comentaba que el también se sentía incomodo con Hermione ya que ella era novia de su mejor amigo y tomarla de la mano le era casi un suplicio.

Cuando dieron las 2 Ron decidió dar el tour por el castillo por si Harry y Hermione se aparecían sin la capa, ellos podrían serles de ayuda, así que entraron y cruzaron los pasillos haciendo bromas, lo malo fue que la pasión multijugos se había acabado apenas sintieron los cambios, salieron a un pasillo vacío cerca de las mazmorra, esperaron el cambio. Ron guardo los lentes de Harry y Daphne se peinó el cabello ya que se le había quedado tan enmarañado como el de Hermione.

-Al fin somos nosotros-dijo Ron sonriendo y besando por primera vez en el día a Daphne.

-Me hacía falta eso-dijo Daphne mostrando una sonrisa y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Hubieras preferido los de Harry?-dijo Ron con un tono algo confuso incluso para él.

-Tonto, si Harry me hubiera besado le metía una patada en donde les duele más a los hombres-Daphne pasos la mirada a la entrepierna de Ron.

-ok, ok.. Ya entendí,-dijo Ron mientras empezaba a caminar para regresar a la sala de los menesteres.-Por cierto deberíamos apurarnos Harry y Hermione dijeron que estarían de regreso antes de las tres seguramente ya están en la sala de menesteres o rumbo a ella-

-sí, vamos rápido, esta ropa me queda algo chica-dijo Daphne mirando su vestimenta-Al igual que a ti-

-Si tienes razón la polera se me sube un poco-dijo Ron doblando una esquina.

Caminaron un poco más a prisa pero cuando estaban por salir del castillo escucharon una voz a su espalda.

-Ho si es la traidora y el idiota de Waesley-dijo Malfoy con tono mordaz.

Ron se giró totalmente enojado tenía ganas de golpearlo tanto que se rompería la mano en ello, tenía a su grupo de secuaces atrás entre ellos Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. Daphne lo tomo fuerte y tiro con fuerza para evitar que el hiciera algo.

-No vale la pena Ron mejor vámonos-dijo Daphne que parecía algo pálida así como asustada.

-Pero..-dijo Ron veía a Malfoy pero sabía que si hacia algo no solo el estaría involucrado si no también Daphne, así como metería en problemas a Harry, se intentó calmar-Bien... pero lo pagaras tarde o temprano Draco-

-Solo porque esa traidora te quiera o el idiota de Potter te puso es su estúpido grupito no quiere decir que seas fuerte Waesley-dijo Malfoy con sus ojos llenos de coraje.- Toda la escuela lo dice, la estúpida escuela Pendragon no durara mucho y cuando la suerte de Potter se acabe todos ustedes caerán con el-

Daphne y el habían escuchados los rumores de que Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beaxbatons estaba indignados por la creacion de Pendragon aunque ningún alumno parecía importarle de verdad o no lo demostraban abiertamente.

-No es ninguna traidora y ella es mi novia recuérdalo bien Malfoy. Y Harry es mucho mejor que cualquier mago que conozcas, Pendragon es lo mejor que ahí y sin importar que siempre Harry saldrá adelante -dijo Ron mientras Daphne lo conducía a los terrenos cerca de la casa de Hagrid, para alejarse lo más posible de ellos que se quedaron parados en las escaleras.

Ron estaba furioso y parecía que no se le bajaría en un buen rato pero Daphne simplemente lo paro cuando habían bajado casi toda la colina en dirección de la casa de Hagrid y lo miro este se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, ella lo beso él no se resistió ni un poco es más parecía tranquilizarse, una voz llego desde lo más alto un hechizo cruzo toda la distancia en dirección a Ron, este se dio cuenta tarde y le dio a Daphne tirándola al suelo.

Vio a Malfoy y a los demás corriendo detrás de él, pero si peleaba con ellos seguramente Daphne saldría peor de lo que estaba, así que la cargo y salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de Hagrid pero en cuestión de minutos lo alcanzaron, Ron acostó a Daphne y el protegido con su cuerpo escucho los insultos de Malfoy.

No podía creer lo que pasaba pero de algo estaba seguro en cuanto pudiera él destrozaría esa bonita cara a Malfoy, alguien más se acercaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble, Ron no vio quien solo esperaba que no fuera otro problema.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-grito la voz furiosa de Harry, Un sentimiento de alivio surgió del pecho de Ron, su amigo y casi hermano estaba parado frente de ellos protegiéndolo mientras Malfoy palidecía.

*/Fin del flashback

.as.


	22. Capitulo 22-Historias

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 22.- Historias

Cuando todos entraron al gran comedor, este estaba ya arreglado para el duelo, las mesas habían desaparecido y en medio de todo se observaba una mesa de duelo lo bastante grande para tener una buena sesión de hechizos pero esto no sorprendió a Harry, lo que lo sorprendió fue que casi todo el castillo estuviera adentro además de todos los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beaxbatons, sus directores parecían discutir con el profesor Dumbledore pero este no estaba feliz incluso parecía peor que cuando estaba afuera.

Se colocaron en un espacio ya que la mayoría parecía estar exaltada por el encuentro incluso Fleur y Cedricc se unieron rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Es verdad Harry? te enfrentaras a Malfoy-dijo Cedricc mientras lo saludaba con la mano y le sonreía a Cho la cual lo abraso por la cintura.

-Yo no diría que me enfrentare a Malfoy, le ganare -Dijo Harry pero traba de concentrar su magia, esta estaba casi agotada por todo lo sucedido, al fin savia para que servía el entrenamiento de sus maestros, podía notar como su contenedor se llenaba más rápido de lo normal.

-Es 'increigble' que ese mocoso 'atacaga' a una de tus alumnas-dijo Fleur mirando en dirección contraria, Harry siguió su mirada era Malfoy discutiendo con el profesor Snape el cual simplemente rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Harry déjamelo a mí, Lo acabare-dijo Ron mientras aun cargaba a Daphne.

-Por fin se enterara de quienes somos nosotros-dijo Hermione roja de coraje lo cual le gusto a Harry se veía mucho más peligrosa con un aura casi asesina y por un momento deseo ver si él podía calmarla. Pero se sacudió la idea de inmediato tenía que concentrarse.

Harry se sentó en el suelo todos siguieron su acción con la mirada, tomo aire y cerro toda salida de magia.

{¿Estas bien? Harry} dijo la vos de Hermione pero Harry no contesto ya que estaba intentando de concentrar todo su poder.

{Está bien, si hace esto simplemente concentra mejor su magia. Será una buena prueba para ver si es mejor de lo que creo o tendrá un entrenamiento infernal} Huffy contesto a Hermione la cual pareció quedar conforme con la respuesta.

{El ganara} dijo Griffin con tono orgulloso.

{No seas tan duro} dijo Revé aun con tono un tanto enojada. {Aunque podrías partirle un par de huesos si quieres}

{Sera una buena prueba de tus habilidades, no te ayudare mi niño} dijo Sly a Harry y luego solamente se escuchó el ruido del gran salón sus amigos hablaban pero el simplemente veía aun lugar a Malfoy y su grupo, hasta que de repente apareció a lado lucios y la mujer que parecía ser su madre habían sido notificados de lo que pasaba.

Dumbledore hablaba con ellos dos, lucios estaba rojo incluso tenía la mano en su bastón que sabía bien Harry contenía su varita y si la pensaba sacar lo detendría incluso antes de poder alzarla. Lucios dejo de discutir y se encamino a Harry el cual no hiso ningún movimiento los que lo hicieron fueron todos sus amigos los cuales se pusieron enfrente.

-¡Quítense quiero ver a ese…!-dijo lucios pero todos los Pendragon levantaron la varita y lo apuntaron.

-Escuche señor si ataca verbalmente o físicamente a nuestro maestro nosotros lo atacaremos a usted-dijo Dennis que era el más chico de todos pero los demás asintieron y le pusieron las manos en su hombro en señal de que hacia lo correcto.

-Ahora él es un maestro... hoy en día cualquiera lo es mocoso-dijo Lucios mostrando su expresión de enfado, Harry se paró soltando su concentración no sabía si su magia sería suficiente pero no creía necesitar toda.

-Gracias Dennis, déjame a este, yo lo arreglo-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Dennis y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos unos dulces que cambian la voz los cuales el chiquillo tomo con alegría.

-Cada vez eres más parecido a ese dique profechuso-dijo Lucios mirando a Dumbledore que discutía con todos los maestros sobre todo con Mcgonagall, Harry se sintió mal de provocarle tantos problemas al profesor aunque no se arrepentía.

-Vera Lucios su hijo a atacado a mi alumna Daphne Greengrass y a mi mejor amigo Ronald Waesley así que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados-dijo Harry mostrándose firme y dando unos pasos para mirarlo mejor aunque aún alzaba la mirada para observarlo.

-Te crees con la suficiente capacidad para llamarme por mi nombre-dijo lucios tomando su bastón y sacando un poco la varita-Eres un completo desastre y ahora quieres llevar a todos a ese mundo loco Potter, pero escúchame bien... si tocas un solo pelo a mi hijo te juro que...-

Ron bufo y Hermione tomo la mano de Harry.

-Mejor cállese, si usted me ataca o a cualquiera de aquí yo lo convertiré en un pequeño calcetín blanco así al igual que a su hijo y lo daré a mis elfos para que se los pongan todos los días-dijo Harry enojado y sonriéndole fríamente.

-Y Harry no tocara a su hijo quien lo dejara comiendo tierra seré yo-dijo Ron mientras lucios sacaba la varita pero Hermione fue más rápida, tomo la suya y le toco la barbilla con ella.

-No es una amenaza es más bien una advertencia, usted no es ni la mitad de mago que Harry así que nosotros nos encargaremos de usted-dijo Hermione con voz dulce y acto seguido todos incluido Cedricc y Fleur sacaron la varita, lo tocaron en el mismo lugar que Hermione.

-Da gracias a ellos Potter si no ya estarías en el mismo lugar que tus idiotas padres-dijo lucios, Harry volvió a enojarse a tal grado que dejo escapar un hechizo de su varita y unió las agujetas de sus zapatos sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Mis padres no era idiotas, lo que es idiota es pensar que puede hacer algo a mi o ellos sin que valla azkaban por atacar a unos menores de edad-dijo Harry retirando las varitas de todos y con una señal todos guardaron su varita a excepción de Fleur y Cedricc que no savia el significado.

En su tantas clases les enseño diferentes señales con la mano por si alguna vez no se podían comunicar hablando era necesario saber las señales de atacar, sacar la varita, incluso de retirada. Una excelente ideas de Hermione y que en clase o en cualquier lado al ocupaba para mantenerlos alerta.

-Como es un duelo legal que ha aceptado mi hijo no puedo tocarte pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad...veras que no tendrás esa mirada Potter-dijo Lucios se dio la vuelta pero callo de boca por sus agujetas y se pegó en la frente.

-¿qué demonios?-dijo lucios viendo sus pies y desatando sus agujetas.

-No nos mire, ninguno tiene la capacidad de hacer hechizos sin decir ninguna palabra y menos sin apuntar al objetivo-dijo Harry sonriéndole con más fuerza, lo cual molesto a lucios que se paró y salió a toda prisa.

-Genial nunca había visto a un joven o adulto poner en su lugar a lucios es increíble-dijo una voz conocida, todos voltearon a ver.

Bill el hermano de Ron saludaba y sonreía, este estrecho a sus hermanos además de darle un beso a cada chica, incluso a Fleur la cual se mostró algo apenada y simplemente sonrió.

-Un aviso urgente les llego a mis padres, papá tiene mucho trabajo en el ministerio y si mamá venia seguramente te mataría Ron, así que como estaba libre decidí venir yo. Dumbledore me ha contado todo, así que han retado a esos mocosos-dijo Bill señalando en la dirección de Malfoy, lucios perecía darle instrucciones y algunos hechizos seguramente.-Enfrentarse a Harry después de ver todo lo logrado en este curso es una tontería incluso yo tendría cuidado... por cierto Harry fue impresionante lo de los dragones así como con los rehenes y felicidades Harry, Hermione me alegra que tanto a los que considero muy buenos amigos de la familia estén juntos-

Harry sonrió este no parecía molesto es más realmente parecía contento y miraba a Lucios con algo de burla.

-¿Mamá lo sabe? Bill-dijo Ron, su voz no sonó tan calmada como el seguramente creía.

-¿De qué tendrás un duelo de magia ahora o que tienes una novia?, que por cierto es muy linda, como es que mi tonto hermanito menor se ha conseguido a alguien con tal belleza-dijo Bill mirando Daphne la cual se sonrojo y luego se giró a Fleur-Aunque ella Bellísima...¿Cómo te llamas bonita?-

-Fleur Delacour-dijo ella sonrojándose incluso más que Daphne.

-¡Bill!-dijo Ron entre desesperado y enojado.

-Si lo sabe todo, te ha visto en la competencia besándola así como también el mensaje que llego ha sido muy específico, por cierto creo que tendrá algún que otro problema con la casa así que mejor toma valor hermanito la última novia que Charlie llevo a casa salió llorando recuerdas-dijo Bill sonriendo algo raro miro a Daphne que empezaba a verse algo enojada por el comentario de la casa-A mí no me importa simplemente me alegra que Billius tenga novia al fin-

-No de digas Billius, y si mamá no está contenta por mi…pues ni modos-dijo Ron y le acaricio un mechón del pelo de Daphne la cual no se mostró tan feliz aunque también parecía temerosa.

-Genial ahora tendré que defender a Ron de su madre, que sigue defender a Dobby de unos escarbatos hambrientos-dijo Harry haciendo reír a todos pero Ron pareció temeroso.

En ese momento la voz de Dumbledore resonó en todo el salón silenciando a todo el mundo, estaba parado de pie en la mesa de duelo.

-Señores y señoritas, como ya sabrán hoy se llevara a un duelo de magia, será tres contra tres, es debido a faltas cometidas por el señor Malfoy y algunos de sus compañeros, los afectados han sido alumnos de la escuela Pendragon, gracias a merlín no ha pasado de gravedad gracias a la oportuna intervención de una alumna de Slytherin, al señor Harry Potter y la señorita Hermione Granger.

Como sabrán el castigo que podría pedir el señor Potter seria la expulsión inmediata de todos pero se ha mostrado muy amable y ha decido darles una oportunidad, un duelo tres contra tres, así que se aceptado la propuesta- dijo mientras todos volteaban a ver tanto a Malfoy como a Harry.

-He hablado con los tutores de ambos bandos y están de acuerdo haciendo de esto un duelo oficial y como en todo duelo se podrán regla y al perdedor se le impondrá un castigo.

Las reglas serán simples, el primero en dejar sus contrincantes afuera de la mesa de duelo ganara, así como también pueden quedar inconscientes, se les prohíben hechizos que puedan matar al contrincante si esto último pasara el detractor ira a azkaban, algo que espero todos eviten a toda costa.

Las peticiones del lado del señor Malfoy es la completa expulsión del castillo a todos de la escuela Pendragon, del lado del señor Potter será el confinamiento de los alumnos detractores al castillo y El señor Potter ha pedido que señor Malfoy y su grupo se dediquen a limpiar y ayudar a los elfos domésticos en el castillo-

Los Malfoy empezaron a hablar pero el grito y aplauso de todos incluso de Slytherin se hiso tan fuerte que nadie los escucho.

-Con todo esto dicho empecemos para que después tengamos la cena, Quien peleara profesor Snape-dijo Dumbledore mirando al profesor, enseguida Malfoy subió las escaleras, Pansy detrás de él, pero al final subió Scabior el cual se relamía los labios y parecía contento de subir.

-Eso es de último curso es inju...-empezó a decir Fred pero Harry sonriera malévolamente.

-Él es mío pagara por el golpe que le dio a Ron así como de tratar tan mal a Hermione-dijo Harry totalmente feliz de que el subiera.

-Señor Potter escoja sabiamente-dijo Dumbledore, pero en ese momento Ron y Harry se movieron a los lados de la mesa mientras Hermione subía por las escaleras grácilmente, en un solo salto Harry y Ron se colocaron encima asombrando a todos.

-Estamos listos profesor-dijo Harry sonriéndole al Scabior mientras este lucia sin preocupaciones.

-Bien tienen 5 minutos para discutir su estrategia-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando como Malfoy sacaba la varita.

Pero Harry, Hermione y Ron no se movieron, viendo a sus presas. Sin en cambio del otro lado de la mesa discutían y parecían algo enfadados por como ellos no dejaban de mirarlos.

-Están listos profesor-dijo el profesor Snape cuando al fin se pusieron en orden.

-Nosotros también-dijo Ron

El gran comedor quedo en silencio los 6 caminaron hasta quedar uno enfrente de otro, Hermione enfrente de Pansy, Ron enfrente de Malfoy y Harry de Scabior entre ellos había un poco de diferencia de altura, todos levantaron su varita e hicieron una reverencia como el protocolo lo dictaba, luego caminaron de regreso hasta el otro lado de la mesa, antes de dar vuelta Harry miro a Hermione y Ron parecían concentrados incluso más de lo que en las practicas.

Se giraron, Scabior lanzo el primer hechizo, seguido de Malfoy y Pansy, los tres dijeron -flipendo-.

Harry sacudido su varita -protejo- los tres flipendo chocaron con el campo protector de Harry y estos se dirigieron a Lucios Malfoy el cual termino volando por el aire.

Hermione agito su varita-depulso-seguido de un - Expeliarmus -de Ron los cuales fueron directo a sus víctimas, Scabior se protegió pero Malfoy salió volando de la mesa y golpeo con fuerza el cuerpo de Lucios que apenas se levantaba del final del gran comedor, a Pansy no le fue mejor salió como bala cruzando todo el comedor, golpeo a lucios al mismo momento que Draco.

Avanzo rápidamente apunto a Scabior-Ventus-dijo Harry suavemente, todos abrieron los ojos algunas carcajadas y en los ojos de Scabior se vio la soberbia, una sonrisa se perfilo, pero en cuanto salió un pequeño tornado de la punta de la varita ahogaron un grito, el tornado giraba con fuerza volando algunas cosas en el comedor, la mesa se tambaleo por segundos. Scabior cambio de felicidad total a terror profundo.

-Finite incantatem-Grito Scabior completamente pálido.

-Eso no funciona en mis hechizos-dijo Harry y lanzo el tornado hacia su contrincante.

Le pago a Scabior levantándolo del suelo, empezando a girarlo, le dio miles de vueltas en la mesa creando que todo el lugar se sintiera un viento incluso más fuerte, los profesores se veían extasiados, los alumnos sorprendidos y de alguna forma Dumbledore palideció. Harry lo controlaba, justo en el momento en que los Draco, lucios y Pansy se levantaba soltó a Scabior el cual salió del tornado y golpeo a los tres, de tanta vuelta Scabior vomito sobre de ellos. El sonido de repugnancia cruzo todo el gran comedor incluso los maestros pusieron cara de asco muy parecida a la Snape.

-Esto no tuvo gracia, que acaso no saben hacer un duelo decente-dijo Harry sintiéndose tonto por pensar que darían mas batalla.

El gran comedor estallo en gritos y aplausos, Bill a lado de Ron le daba una ovación seguido de todos los de Pendragon que también lanzaron un par de chispas de la varita en señal de alegría.

-No utilizo hechizos de combate-dijo Crabbe desde un lado de la mesa, algunos de Slytherin parecían totalmente desquiciados pero la gran mayoría aplaudía. Harry se acercó y se agacho.

-Si las utilizara no solo los hubiera sacado de la mesa si no que también los hubiera podido matar, eso está prohibido-Harry le pellizco un cachete y le dio una leve cachetada-No sería nada bueno, por eso en Pendragon tenemos aprendemos combate sin daño alguno -

-Conoce tu magia, conoce tu fuerza, para que tu enemigo no perezca-dijo Dennis todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Veras en la escuela Pendragon no solo se enseña magia, aprendes a saber como hacer las cosas-dijo Harry firme, camino rumbo a Hermione y Ron que sonreían mucho.

-Deja de hacer propaganda a la escuela Harry, nos multara el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Ron sacando carcajadas a todo el gran salón.

El profesor Dumbledore se subió a la mesa espero a que todos se dejaran de reír, aunque el también parecía reírse de la ocurrencia de Ron.

-Bien… ahora todos a cenar, los invitados también pueden quedarse si lo desean-dijo el profesor mirando a Harry y los demás.

-Si ellos quieren-dijo Harry sonriéndole a todos, todo cambio de lugar las mesas desapareció y en lugar de ella aparecieron las mesas dejando del gran comedor igual que siempre, Harry, Ron y Hermione que estaban encima de la mesa de duelo cayeron con gracia al piso.

-Estaría bien pasar un rato en compañía de las demás casas-dijo Cho que parecía muy interesada en ir a hablar con sus amigas y tomaba a Luna para diríjase a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Harry sonrió viendo como todos se colocaban en diferentes asientos, así como Ron y Hermione se veían ansiosos también pero no se movían su lugar.

-Vallan, luego los veo tengo algunas charlas con Dumbledore así como otra cosa que hacer-dijo Harry asegurándose de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-Enserio Harry como subdi...-dijo Ron pero miraba a deán y Seamus platicando en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ve, lo de subdirector puede esperar para después-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo para que estuviera más tranquilo, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y salió a encontrarse con todos en la mesa de Gryffindor que parecía regocijarse de lo sucedido con Malfoy.

{¿Que tienes que hablar con Dumbledore?} Pregunto Hermione mirándolo con unos ojos brillantes.

{Le pediré disculpas por mi arrebato con todo lo del duelo, también consultare si esto no le traerá sorpresas} dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de Hermione, por un segundo volteo a ver a sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

{Ve, después te cuento todo, si me necesitas simplemente háblame por nuestra conexión mental} Harry le dio un beso rápido.

{Bien, si me necesitas también llámame ¿sí?} Dijo Hermione para después salir y encontrándose con lavender.

Harry voltio a la mesa de los profesores donde madame Pomfrey atendía a lucios y los otros tres que estaban con caras pálidas, un segundo después se encamino al profesor pasando a lado de ellos pero sin tomarlos en cuenta.

-Harry, la actuación de esta noche ha sido asombrosa-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, cuando Harry había llegado.

-Gracias profesora pero ha sido muy fácil-dijo Harry sonriéndole, y volteo al profesor Dumbledore.

-Este todo en orden Harry -dijo el profesor que miraba su plato preguntándose que le enviarían los elfos esa noche.

-Quisiera pedirle disculpas por el alboroto que cause pero no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado esta noche-dijo Harry algo más tranquilo, por la expresión del profesor aunque aún tenía algo de rencor hacia su persona.

EL profesor Dumbledore miro sus recién aparecida tarta de manzana así como algo que pareció en su copa pero no era algo que reconociera Harry, era de color rojo, tenía muchas burbujas y desprendía un olor fuerte a alcohol.

-No te preocupes Harry mientras tu crecimiento sea increíble el resto es lo de menos. -dijo el profesor intentando sonreír normalmente pero Harry noto que había algo que ocultaba-Yo por mi parte no he tenido ningún avance realmente con respecto a los objetos que buscamos, he estado ocupado con lo del torneo-

-Toma asiento Harry podemos cenar juntos-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, luciendo mucho más calmada aunque suponía que después le tocaría un regaño.

-lo siento, pero quisiera ir con...-

-Harry Potter, ha sido genial tu actuación en el lago-dijo la voz del profesor Moody que fue seguido de un golpe de su perna metálica.-¿No has pensado en ser un auror?, se necesita a personas como tú-

Harry se había planteado muchas opciones desde que Griffin le empezó a enseñar pero con todo lo sucedido había casi decidido llevar una vida tranquila, donde pudiera ir a trabajar, regresar a casa con Hermione y ver a sus hijos si tenía, pero antes de todo eso primero debía encontrar los horrocruxes y derrotar a lord Voldemort.

-No, gracias ese trabajo no me agrada mucho-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

-De verdad tienes todos los atributos para ser el mejor incluso el jefe de aurores el más joven tal vez-dijo Moody guiñando su ojo normal, aunque el mágico giraba de un lado al otro como siempre, le pareció detenerse por momentos o hacer ciertas cosas raras sacando un poco de control a Harry.

-Perdóneme profesor pero no me interesa, prefiero continuar con vida cotidiana por ahora-dijo Harry recordando lo que le había echo a Cedricc y preguntándose por que el profesor tenía intenciones ocultas con él.

-O bien muchacho pero creo que tendrás que ponerlo en perspectiva-dijo Moody lamiéndose los labios y mirando con más insistencia a Harry.-Es esencial para tu futuro-

-Si tal vez pero por ahora iré con mis amigos-dijo Harry mientras le hacia una leve seña de adiós con la mano a la profesora y ella se regresaba junto con una sonrisa.

Se encamino a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraba Ron, pero no vio a Hermione, lavender se encontraba muy entusiasmada platicando con Ginny, Harry recorrió con la mirada todo el gran comedor sin encontrarla.

{¿Mione?}La llamo mentalmente, pero parecía que su conexión era bloqueada por algo, se acercó a Ron este estaba entusiasmada a lado de Daphne que de alguna forma ya había sido tratada por madame Pomfrey y que lucía pegada a su amigo, Lavender le mandaba miradas a aquella Slytherin sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Donde esta mione?-dijo Harry se sentía preocupado pero sabía bien que si se encontraba en problemas ella podría defenderse mejor que muchos incluso que ron.

-No sé-dijo Ron alzando los hombros y llevándose una pierna de pollo la boca.

-Víctor Krum la ha llamado y ella salió detrás de él, le he dicho que no se vería nada bien que siendo tu novia fuera con él pero ya la conoces-dijo Daphne mientras miraba a Ron con algo de insistencia.

-A mí no me importa, si ella salió con Krum debe de ser por algo-dijo Harry su vista no seguía con ellos más bien seguía con la mirada a Karkarov y Snape que se dirigían a fuera del gran comedor. Karkarov se enroscaba el pelo y parecía nervioso.

-Lo siento tengo que ir a otro lado, Los veo después-dijo Harry, Ron se mostró curioso pero también noto a los profesores y asunto dando un largo suspiro.

Harry se encamino con cuidado a la salida tratando de que no lo vieran, al llegar al pasillo se fijó en que nadie estuviera ahí y saco la capa del monedero, se lo paso por la cabeza, seguido del mapa del merodeador, que mostraba las motas Severus Snape y Igor Karkarov a su derecha se movían rápidamente y hacia un mismo camino. A su izquierda mostraba las motas, Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger que uno estaba parado en frente del otro.

Se encamino a la derecha lo más rápido que pudo, quitándose de la idea de ir a ver a si Hermione se encontraba bien, al llegar casi a ellos parecía que ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, pero Harry se pudo cercar de ellos lo suficiente para oírlos.

-Hablaremos después de que se informe la tercera prueba, karka...-susurro Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió.

-Quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabullas como en todas las veces de clases o incluso en el baile de navidad, me has estado evitando-Dijo exaltado

-De verdad no te he evitado Igor simplemente he estado ocupado, ya sabes ese Potter solo mete en problemas a todos, ya ves hoy atacando a mis alumnos-dijo Snape sin sus conocidas notas de desprecio incluso parecía flojo para Harry.

Cuando doblaron una esquina Harry se dio cuenta que se dirigían a las mazmorras y seguramente se refugiaría en su despacho, si entraba en el Harry simplemente regresaría a la sala de los menesteres ese día había sido realmente agobiante y demasiado largo.

Karkarov y Snape permanecieron callados casi el resto del viaje, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de su despacho ambos se vieron entre enojados y artos.

-¿Qué demonios es ahora Igor?-dijo Snape rodando los ojos y pareciendo arto.

-Esto-dijo Karkarov, subiéndose la maga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo, Harry abrió muchos los ojos ya que era la marca tenebrosa, se sentía sorprendido pero casi al instante fue remplazado por un enojo increíble casi tanto que le parecía innecesario y raramente parecía no ser suyo, necesitaba golpear algo.

-¿Qué te parece?-añadió Karkarov, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer aterrado ante ella-¿ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde que fue al valle de Godric-

-¡Tapa eso!-gruño Snape, recorriendo el pasillo con ojos, entrecerrando los ojos justo donde estaba Harry pero simplemente continuo como si nada.

-Pero tú también lo notaste él está resurgiendo-dijo Karkarov exasperado.

-Simplemente ha de ser tu imaginación Karkarov-dijo Snape mientras abría su despacho, pero Karkarov lo tomo por la manga y descubrió su antebrazo contenía la misma marca que él y casi tan clara como la de Karkarov.

-Lo ves Snape es una señal que no podemos dejar pasar si es necesario debemos decírselo a Dumbledore-dijo Karkarov dejando a Snape y peinándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-No seas miedoso Igor, es casi imposible que regrese-dijo Snape metiéndose en su oficina enojado-y lo siento tengo trabajo que hacer-

Cerro la puerta dejando a Karkarov enojado y gritando, Harry se encamino rumbo al gran comedor el enojo desapareció, ahora estaba algo preocupado y de alguna forma quería llorar. Nuevamente en un pasillo sin nadie se sacó la capa y la guardo junto con el mapa, al entrar parecía que todos ya habían acabado su cena pero algunos seguían en ella, reviso si alguno de Pendragon seguía a ahí pero no vio a muchos, y los que estaban eran los mayores que podían regresar solos de noche.

Salió rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, al llegar todos se encontraban platicando y comentando lo mal que se habían visto Draco, Pansy y Scabior. Después de unos halagos de todos al fin subió a su habitación donde estaba Hermione acostada y viendo el techo.

-Ya regrese, ¿cómo te...-dijo Harry pero Hermione al verlo salto de la cama y lo tomo del cuello y lo beso. Al principio a Harry le pareció desesperado el beso así como un poco rudo pero después de un rato empezó a ser tan dulce como los recordaba solo cuando les falto aire se separaron. Entonces entendió el enojo había sido de ella, pero por qué tan drásticamente lo había cambiado por una preocupación y llanto.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Harry totalmente acalorado pero feliz.

-Te espere mucho, creí que no regresarías pronto-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Krum o acaso ha pasado algo?-dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione y tomando su mano.

-hee...no...Hemos hablado un rato...pero ya le he aclarado todo lo que siento por ti-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry, luego alzo una ceja y pareció Sorprendida- ¿Cómo te has enterado que hable con Krum?-

-Daphne me dijo que él te había pedido hablar y tú fuiste detrás de él-Dijo Harry acostándose para al fin dejar ese día pasar.

-haaa, Como me dijeron que saliste corriendo después de ver a Ron, pensé que tal vez...-

-Te había seguido con la capa invisible y escuchado todo lo que dijiste con Krum-dijo Harry indicándole que se acostara junto a él.

-Algo así... aunque dudo que lo hicieras...me enojaría mucho si pasara eso-dijo Hermione pero Harry noto que no concordaba a como se comportaría siempre, ella lo hubiera amenazado o incluso lanzado miradas asesinas pero se mostraba muy pacifica, además de no darse cuenta de que lo había pensado hacer.

-No si fui con la capa puesta pero para seguir a Snape y Karkarov, parecían sospechas y creo que fue lo mejor-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos Hermione se acostó junto a él, y la abrazo por la cintura, le conto todo lo pasado en ese rato, simplemente guardo el hecho de que al parecer Voldemort estaria de regreso pronto, como lo había declarado en su sueño.

-Snape y Karkarov siendo mortifagos, la verdad no se me dificulta creerlo-dijo Hermione empezando a dormirse-Ha sido un día muy difícil, creo que será mejor dormir-

-Ok, descansa-Harry la miro y poco a poco se durmió.

A las doce del día siguiente, Hagrid se dedicaba a dar su clase de escarbatos, todos parecían muy interesados con ellos así como algunas chicas lo acariciaban y les hacían mimos estos simplemente se dejaban acariciar parecían contentos con la atención.

-Se encuentran sobre todo en minas. Les gustan las cosas brillantes-dijo Hagrid mientras Harry se sentaba a lado ese día sus maestros parecía dárselo libre para descansar y relajarse del día anterior además que parecía que planeaban internamente como hacerlo sufrir mucho más con su entrenamiento.

Uno de los escarbatos dio un salto y empezó a tratar de quilatarle los anillos del cuello de Harry este simplemente le caricia el lomo y le dio una mirada severa enseguida dejo de intentarlo.

-Resultan muy útiles como detectores de tesoros-dijo Hagrid contento-Hoy nos divertiremos con ellos, He ocultado un par de monedas de oro. El que consiga más le daré un premio así que escojan un escarbatos. Primero quítense todo lo de valor y después tomen uno-

El escarbato que aun tenia acariciando Harry simplemente subió a su hombro y empezó a meter su hocico en la oreja de Harry, era cariñoso y parecía muy contento de estar con él.

-Es muy tierno el tuyo Harry, el mío parece más enojado-dijo Hermione que tenía un escarbato entre las piernas y este parecía osco ante las caricias.

Todos parecían divertirse mucho en esta clase de cuidado de creaturas mágicas, corriendo detrás de sus escarbatos y desenterrando monedas, encontrándolas en la biblioteca o en medio de un tarta de la sala de estar, mientras Harry se reía de el gran alboroto que hacían todas la creaturas y como todos trataban de controlarlos. El de Harry simplemente parecía ansioso de ir por el oro pero no dejaba a Harry y este le acariciaba la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención.

El de ron parecía especialmente eficiente. No tardo en regresar con casi una bolsa entera de monedas.

-¿Se pueden comprar y tener de mascotas, Hagrid?-le pregunto emocionado, mientras su escarbato se hundía en la tierra, y sacaba una última moneda.

-A tu madre no le haría gracia Ron-repuso Hagrid sonriéndole-porque destrozan las casas. Son creaturas muy útiles como les he dicho pero son muy latosos y toda cosa de oro o que tenga valor la quieren así que no es muy buena mascota-

-El de Harry parece muy obediente casi es como si este fuera ya su mascota-dijo Hermione con casi 15 monedas en sus manos, y sonriendo algo acalorada.

-No lo sé parece que cada creatura que se acerca a Harry creara un lazo con él, aunque me parece que es su esencia natural-dijo Hagrid dándole una mano a Hermione para que no se le cayeran las monedas.

-Soy yo o me acaba de decir que huelo mal-dijo Harry sonriente sacando unas carcajadas de sus amigos.

-No me Harry-dijo Hagrid mirándolo nerviosamente- Solo dijo que pareciera que tienes una magia que los atrae-

-Eso es, Harry es imán de creaturas mágicas-dijo Ron mirándolo con una ceja levantada-Verdad Hermione-

-Cállate Ron-grito Hermione algo enojada.

-Cuenten cada uno sus monedas, y no guarden ninguna no les ara ninguna diferencia ya que el oro leprechaun se desvanece al cabo de unas horas.-Continuo Hagrid mirando a los gemelos.

Fred y George que habían parecido contento por tener un par de monedas en sus manos al segundo parecieron decepcionados. El escarbato que consiguió más fue el de Ron así que se le dio una bolsita con 10 galeones que le había dado a Hagrid para la búsqueda. Pero simplemente veía la bolsa y parecía estar debatiéndose mentalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto a Ron cuando todos salieron a la clase de Sirius.- ¿Crees que fue poco?-

-No es eso-replico Ron-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del oro?-

-¿qué oro?-contesto Harry desconcertado.

-El oro que te di en los mundiales- dijo Ron aun sostenido la bolsita-El oro leprechaun que te di en pago de los omniculares. En la tribuna principal. ¿Porque no me dijiste que había desaparecido?-

Harry trato de recordar que hablaba Ron logrando al final encontrarse con la imagen de su amigo entregando le la mitad de lo que había recogido.

-Eso-dijo Harry dejando al escarbato con los demás y tomando a Hermione de la mano-No sé... no me di cuenta estaba tan feliz por los mundiales, luego hubo toda esa conmoción, luego le pedía Hermione ser mi novia, simplemente no me di cuenta Ron-

-Tiene que ser estupendo-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco a la bolsita, y acercándose a las butacas que había puesto Sirius-Eso de tener tanto dinero que uno no se da cuenta si le desaparece un puñado de galeones.-

-Sabes aunque tuviera solo una bóveda con 10 galeones, no le tomaría tanta importancia mientras te tenga como amigo -dijo Harry ayudando a Hermione a escoger un lugar.-Sabes que algún día podrías tener tanto como yo, te lo aseguro-

Ron le sonrió y le estiro la bolsita.

-Yo no sabía que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía-dijo Ron-creí que te estaba pagando. No debiste haberme regalo la saeta o nada en navidad-

-Aunque no me hubieras pagado te aseguro que ese hubiera sido tu regalo-dijo Harry mientras le regresaba las bolsa- Eras demasiado lento en esa barredora, además te dije que sería de navidad pero no de cual, esa bolsa te la ganaste con la búsqueda con los escarbatos, yo no he puesto un solo galeón-

{Mentiroso} dijo Hermione en su mente pero su tono era más de tranquilidad que de enojo.

Ron se metió la bolsa en la chaqueta.

-Odio ser pobre-

Hemiono volteo a verlo algo irritado.

-Y la ayuda que le ha dado Harry a tu familia, ¿que acaso no te envían algo?-dijo Hermione

-A decir verdad le he pedido a mamá que me envié un par de galeones para poder ir a dar una vuelta con Daphne y eso pero parece que el dinero que le dio Harry lo cuidan como si fuera su vida-dijo Ron casando una pluma y haciendo unos apuntes en un pergamino.-No creo que me den algo a mí, creo que lo ocuparan en remodelar la casa o comprar algunas cosas que nos hagan falta-

Harry curioso miro la hoja en ella tenía un montón de apuntes, no de las clases ni de tonterías como luego hacia, si no que tenía un listado "Todo lo prestado por Harry, Deudas", el traslado de los 100 mil galeones a la bóveda de su familia, el préstamo para su traje de navidad, un puñado de cosas más así como también la saeta e incluso los omniculares había apuntado, a continuación puso 10 galeones, y enseguida se hiso la suma que seguramente podría pagar con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Eso es una lista de...-dijo Harry casi enojado pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-son las deudas que cree que te debe Harry, la ha estado haciendo desde que se enteró que le pasaste a su familia los 100 mil galeones, le he dicho que no es necesario pero es terco-dijo Hermione con un tono osco.

-No es necesario Ron, todo lo que te he prestado ha sido como si se lo diera a mi hermano que no tengo claramente-dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

-Es necesario Harry, sé que eres increíblemente rico pero no quiero que los demás piensen que me aprovecho de ti, en cuanto trabaje y gane algunos galeones te pagare poco a poco-dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco.

Harry saco la varita y toco con la punta el pergamino, enseguida aparecieron 0 en las deudas que no eran necesarias principalmente la de la trasferencia a la cuenta Waesley, también la saeta los omniculares, etc.

-Si así lo quieres pero esas no son tus deudas, son más bien regalos que le he hecho a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano si las quieres pagar tendrán que ser con regalos-dijo Harry viendo a Ron y guiñándole un ojo, enseguida Sirius llego para dar su clase.

Pero no se paró enfrente de la clase, más bien fue a la banca de Hermione y le soltó algo en su banca, Hermione abrió muchos los ojos e intentó ocultarlo, pero Ron fue más rápido y se la arrebato en el último segundo, abrió de nuevo los ojos pasaron de Hermione a Harry y viceversa mostrando preocupación pero era más enojo, ya que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-¿Es cierto Hermione?-dijo sirios serio y parecía tener un tono mordaz en su vos, Harry se sorprendió mucho ¿cuándo le había dejado de decir ahijada?.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con más enojo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza-Si paso pero no es lo que creen... yo no quería... el-

Harry tomo lo que parecía la revista corazón de bruja, en la primera plana tenia a Hermione parada enfrente de Krum y después él se acercaba poco a poco y le daba un beso Hermione y se repetía la imagen una y otra vez el, sintió caer un enorme enojo así como también un dolor punzante en su pecho, era peor que cuando la había cortado, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas pero el enojo no las dejaba salir.

-Harry... yo...eso...es-Dijo Hermione nervosa mirándolo con la cara preocupada.

Leyó rápidamente Harry

"Jugando a dos bandas

A pesar de las notas de miles de personas diciendo y pidiendo alguna nota de que Hermione Granger la chica que supuestamente sale con Harry Potter, nos hemos limitado a mantenernos a raya hasta que tengamos una publicación 100% confiable, esta noche la reportera Anabel Diagmert, a recibido la fotografía y una nota diciendo lo siguiente.

La verdadera prueba de que juega con Potter, contenía la foto además de una grabación del búlgaro Víctor Krum diciendo lo siguiente:

-Yo amo a Hermione, Nos conocimos en la biblioteca de la escuela este año, desde entonces ella se ha visto interesada en ambos, tanto Harry como yo somos quienes queremos estar con alguien como Hermione.-comenta el famoso-Es una suerte tenerla, sé que ha salido con Potter y demás pero eso es lo de menos-

Esta revista ha revisado la foto y la grabación ninguna ha sido trucada con magia aun así, estaremos esperando una entrevista tanto al famoso Viktor Krum como la señorita Hermione Granger, para saber su versión de los hechos.

Desgraciadamente el profesor Dumbledore ha prohibido la entrada a cualquier reportero desde la noticia del profesor de creaturas magias Rubeus Hagrid por lo tanto esperaremos la respuesta del director para una exclusiva o el fin de cursos de la escuela para poder tener una entrevista con ellos"

{Harry esto no es} dijo Hermione en su cabeza, pero Harry se sacudido la cabeza.

Harry no savia si gritar, llorar, mostrarse enojado, herido o incluso simplemente salir corriendo. Lo que tenía bien claro era quería ir a buscar a Krum, partirle la cara y sacarle porque había dicho eso pero su sentido le decía que era mejor despejarse primero, salir a volar o incluso ir a jugar con amiji, lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar a Hermione, Ron o a alguien más.

-Déjame explicarte Harry esto es...-dijo Hermione nuevamente ya que el no escuchaba pero Harry se levantó y la silencio con la mano.

-Ahora no mione, necesito pensar un rato-dijo Harry empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

{¡¿Harry?!} Su voz le parecía muy lejana como si ella estuviera cientos de metros de él.

{Ahora necesito pensar mione} dijo Harry mentalmente pero no supo si lo dijo gritando, llorando, o desesperado.

{Es mejor que lo dejes pensar mi niña} dijo Sly con voz dulce pero Harry sintió su preocupación.

{Ahora está intentando asimilarlo, deja que se calme} dijo Revé los únicos que parecían tan molestos con ella era Huffy y Griffin

Harry camino lo más rápido que pudo pero Ron y Sirius iban detrás de él.

-Cachorro espera, no es momento de hacer una tontería, será mejor que lo hables con ella tranquilo-dijo Sirius a su espalda.

-Lo sé por eso voy a salir, necesito despejar mi mente-dijo Harry con enojo.

-Tampoco ir a golpear a Krum aclarara tu mente-dijo Ron que su voz parecía furiosa pero se mantenía junto a él.-Aunque si quieres yo lo sostengo-

-Créeme Ron si quisiera que me las pagara mañana aparecería el titular "Harry Potter asesina a Viktor Krum, su cuerpo no aparece por ningún lado"-dijo Harry sintiéndose enojado pero trababa de calmarse a sí mismo.

La voz de Hermione nuevamente le llego a su mente pero trato de evitar sentirla, su pecho aun dolía, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado el había ido a investigar a Snape y Karkarov a pesar de haber estado cansado, mientras ella se besuqueaba con Krum. Harry no savia que pensar además de que lo beso cuando llego, ¿qué era eso? un sentimiento de culpa o caso era real que jugaba con los dos. Se sacudió la idea de la cabeza Hermione no era así, ella era tierna, linda, fuerte, seria y sobretodo honesta, no podía pensar eso pero su corazón no lo dejaba pensar bien.

{Serena tu corazón y mente, pero si intentas algo que pueda hacerte daño a ti o alguien más...tendremos que detenerte} dijo Huffy con un tono de autoridad que Harry conocía bien.

{Lo se maestra, le prometo que no are nada que no me relaje}Dijo Harry tan lentamente como pudo.

Al salir por el cuadro del puente se apresuró a sacar la saeta de fuego, se montó y salió volando. Sintió el aire a su alrededor, el viento en su rostro, cruzo todo el camino rumbo al lago con la escoba al máximo mientras volaba toco con la punta de los dedos el agua estaba fría y a la velocidad que iba le rebotaba la mano contra ella pero se sentía algo más tranquilo.

{¡Harry!}La voz de Hermione sonó aún más distante seguido de algunas imágenes que parecían borrosas.

Acelero el paso tratando de evitar pensar en nada, se elevó lo más que pudo sintiendo el viento, más frio cada vez hasta que la escoba se empezó a llenar de hielo y su ropa también, se dejó caer sintiendo la gravedad atrayéndolo hacia la tierra, el viento le pasaba alrededor, miraba el cielo, cuanto llevaba cayendo uno, dos, tres minutos, o más tal vez menos, ¿cuándo golpearía el agua? Se preguntó, ¿moriría o saldría herido?, no lo savia pero no podía dejarse caer más, así que volvió tomar la escoba y empezar a volar al parecer aún tenía un par de segundos para elevar la escoba se dejó caer aún más rápido por el impulso de la escoba al llegar cerca de la superficie del agua se giró y empezó a volar a centímetros del lago.

Su velocidad aumento con cada nuevo impulso de poder mágico que le daba a ella, llego al bosque prohibido cruzaba los arboles como rayo evitando la mayoría pero incluso algunas ramas lo rosaban causándole rasguños en la cara y brazos.

-¡Harry!-grito una voz.

Harry sacudió su cabeza pero esta vez no era mentalmente. Una escoba estaba arriba de el sobre la copa de los arboles ganando distancia por los quiebres y maniobras que tenía que hacer para evitar chocar con los árboles. Hasta que salió aun claro el cual le dio una perfecta visión de Ron y Sirius siguiéndole el paso con la saeta de fuego y Sirius en una escoba que nunca había visto. Se emparejaron con él y le mantenían el paso.

-Cachorro ve más lento, apenas te seguimos-dijo Sirius a un lado de él.

Harry iba a minorar el paso.

{Te amo de verdad} dijo la voz de Hermione más clara que nunca.

Subió hacia el cielo, herido y con un dolor peor que el de antes, ¿si me ama tanto porque lo has besado? pensó Harry, se concentró en su vuelo tanto que no se dio cuenta que Ron y Sirius iban perdiendo su rastro en el cielo, hasta que empezó la bajada, a toda velocidad nuevamente, cuando paso una nube se encontró de frente con ellos dos. Harry soltó la escoba y paso en medio de ellos entre sus gritos y el dolor que empezaba a sentir, por los pelos libro a Ron que se tambaleo un poco.

Harry perdió su escoba, intento tomar su varita pero no la podía sacar se su hueco en su chaqueta, parecía negarse a ser tomada por el en ese estado, el suelo cada vez se acercaba más, no savia que hacer si intentar volar sin escoba o intentarse detener con las ramas de los arboles aunque eso sería un suicidio total. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y su caída ir disminuyendo poco a poco, pero Harry savia que era la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Cerró los ojos, ahí estaba los ojos de Hermione, ese claro color ámbar, sus pestañas y había algo dentro de ellos algo que reconocía Harry bien era ese sentimiento que tenía el mismo cuando la veía. Junto la magia que tenía la envió a su varita que seguía en su chaqueta, la convirtió en magia de vuelo, y esta vez no la expulso por la punta si no que regreso a su cuerpo, pasando por todas partes, desde la punta de los pies, hasta su frente para luego expulsarla como lo hacía su magia durante los vuelos en escoba.

Salió disparado a un lado justo al momento antes de tocar tierra, volando sobre una capa de hierba y flores, se sentía increíble volar sin una escoba era magnifico, único y increíblemente...si increíblemente agotador, no soporto mucho tiempo así que sintió la hierba y el olor a flores golpeando literalmente su cara, para después salir rodando un par de metros.

Se dio la vuelta para ver el cielo, estaba agitado, le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no sentía el dolor en su pecho más bien se sentía tranquilo y en paz, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, regresar a la sala de menesteres buscar a Hermione y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir sin chistar acabando todo el tomaría una decisión.

-¡¿Harry estas bien?!-gritaba Ron bajando aun lado de él, seguido de Sirius el cual tenía la saeta en una mano.- ¿qué demonios ha pasado?-

Harry no contesto suspiro fuerte y largo.

-Cachorro no tendrás algún hueso roto o ¿si?-dijo Sirius revisándolo de arriba abajo algo perplejo.

-No-dijo Harry sintiendo el suave aroma de la hierba alrededor aunque también podía ser por las plantas que tenía en el rostro.-Estoy mucho mejor que antes, ¿Cómo me encontraron?-

-De verdad que no hemos tardado en encontrarte, volabas como rayo de un lado a otro, pero lo difícil era seguirte el paso eres increíblemente rápido-dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Harry y sacando un chocolate de su chaqueta.- ¿quieres?-

-Sí, tengo mucha magia-dijo Harry con un tono bastante común.

Harry tomo el trozo que le ofreció Ron y luego Sirius negó la oferta.

-¿Cómo has volado sin una escoba Harry?-dijo Ron mostrándose integrado.

-Griffin y Revé, me dijeron que era posible pero solo magos de una gran cantidad de magia así como de conocimiento podían hacerlo, así que lo he intentado un par de veces pero solo floto unos centímetro y termino sin magia alguna-dijo Harry sentándose un poco para comer su barra-A decir verdad fue sin mucha intención creo que fue por la inminente caída que tendría-

-Es increíble, ni tu padre volaba como tú y mira que parecía un ave en vuelo, eres más como el mismo viento haciendo cosas increíbles-dijo sirios sonriendo completamente.

-Solo fue por suerte, si lo intentara otra vez seguramente terminaría echo papilla en el suelo-dijo Harry metiéndose el chocolate y sintiendo su delicioso sabor en su boca.

-No te creo, seguramente con practica y tiempo, lo lograras sin cansarte...recuerdas todos esos entrenamientos que has hecho, eran de increíble cansados pero tú los has dominado incluso los haces ver fácil-dijo Ron doblando el papel que contenía el chocolate y metiéndoselo en la chaqueta-Además creo que ahora con el nuevo maestro será 100 veces más fácil-

-Hablando de eso creo que tengo mucho que contarles, no sé por dónde empezar-dijo Harry recordando todo el día anterior y sintiéndose bobo por no contarles nada.

-Tenemos tiempo antes de la cena puedes contarnos cachorro-dijo Sirius acostándose y viendo las nubes.

-A mí me parece bien, aunque te advierto seguramente Daphne intente hechizarme, le prometí que pasaría el resto de la tarde con ella-dijo Ron revisando una flor que crecía sin ninguna ayuda.-Supongo que estará ocupada también-

Harry le conto todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, desde la salida a la búsqueda de Sly, luego como lo habían sacado de la boca de Salazar Slytherin, como había sido salvado por Hermione. Ellos revisaban el anillo mientras abrían demasiado los ojos, continuo contando como habían enterado del ataque Daphne y Ron, a Sirius le conto la intervención de él, el duelo con Draco, Pansy y Scabior, termino con su escapada a ver a Snape y Karkarov, lo que había escuchado hasta el regreso de su habitación y quedarse dormido junto a Hermione.

Casi sin sentir ningún sentimiento de tristeza mas bien reafirmando lo que había pasado y tratando de encontrar alguna coherencia con lo que había sucedido esa mañana y sin lugar a duda no parecía tener ninguna, más que la desaparición de Hermione y Krum a hablar.

-Así que Voldemort está retornando, eso es...-dijo Sirius teniendo una sombra es sus ojos.

-Terrible-dijo Harry.

-Snape y Karkarov son mortifagos, Eso de verdad es una noticia-dijo Ron tranquilo mientras arrancaba el pasto.

-Sí, no sé quién pero ninguno de ellos pudo meter mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego-dijo Harry sintiendo la confianza en sus palabras

-Es posible que sí, aun así Dumbledore confía en Snape-dijo sirias alzando una ceja-Sabes él fue un amigo muy cercano de tu madre, es más la conoció mucho antes que tu padreo o que yo-

Harry se sentó de golpe y miro a Sirius como si este estuviera enloqueciendo por culpa de tantos años en azkaban.

-Su mamá y Snape... ¿amigos?-dijo Ron con un tono casi chillón.

-Sí, amigos durante algunos años en Hogwarts, él estaba muy apegada a Lily, como tú y Hermione, eso nos daba mucho que pensar a tu padre y a mí, incluso Lupin pensaba que era algo mas-dijo Sirius mostrándose algo tranquilo- A tu padre ya le gustaba Lily, demasiado para que todos lo tomáramos en serio parecía hipnotizado por ella, un día parecían muy acaramelados así que tu padre hechizo a Snape, me pareció divertido al igual que a Lupin incluso Peter- Su voz cambio a algo de repulsan cuando dijo el nombre de su antiguo amigo.-Pero Lily no le pareció muy gracioso intento ayudarlo, pero el idiota de Snape le dijo sangre sucia-

-¿Hiso que?-dijo Harry casi con su voz más enfadada que antes.

-Tranquilo Harry, eso ya ha quedado en el pasado...Lily quedo muy herida, ella era muy fuerte tanto que se parecería mucho a ti, pero que un amigo le dijera algo así era como si le arrancaran el alma, me lo dijo un día después de hacernos más cercanos-Sirius seguía viendo en cielo pero Harry y Ron se veían al parecer ambos recordaban ese día en la torre de Gryffindor, ninguno dijo nada-...se refugió en James él le demostró todo su amor por ella al poco tiempo de salir de la escuela se casaron y naciste...pienso que cuando salió de la escuela se volvió mortifago, nunca lo supimos al cien por cien, pero james tenía mucho cuidado con él a lo que Lily parecía tener incomoda-

-Así que mi madre y Snape, fueron algo mas-dijo Harry entre tono de incredulidad y un toque de repugnancia.

-No lo sé, si alguien lo sabe es Snape o Lily-dijo Sirius sentándose un poco.-Cuando supe que Snape daba clases aquí me pregunte por que Dumbledore lo había contratado. Snape siempre ha sentido la fascinación por las artes obscuras, aunque siendo sinceros era el mejor en pociones de todos los de Hogwarts. Recuerdo que varios profesores le pedían alguna poción de vez en cuando, siempre anotaba en un libro y cuando menos lo veías se adentraba mucho en él, una vez se lo quite para leerlo pero eran tonterías las que anotaba, además el libro había colocado propiedad del "Príncipe mestizo", no pude devolvérselo así que lo deje en el último curso junto con los demás-

-¿Por qué mestizo?-pregunto Ron intrigado.

-Sus padres eran magos ambos pero al parecer su padre tenía descendencia de muggles, así que no se sentía puro o eso creo. Cuando llego al colegio conocía mas maldiciones que la mayoría que estaba en séptimo, algo que impresiono incluso a los profesores, su pandilla casi todos terminaron siendo mortifagos-Sirius levanto los dedos-Rosier y Wilkes a ambos los mataron un año antes de que Voldemort cayera, los lestregs, están en azkaban, Avery al parecer se libró diciendo que estaba sobre la maldición imperio, pero estoy seguro que era por su propia voluntad era un maldito sobre todo con las creaturas mágicas. Contra Snape nunca hubo denuncias pero seguramente se libró de alguna forma, es muy listo para ese tipo de cosas-

-Pero por lo que escucho y vio Harry ayer es seguro que es un mortifago-dijo Ron sacando otra barra de chocolate la partió a la mitad y se la dio a Harry el cual la acepto ya que tenía un hambre increíble.

-Si lo se Ron, pero es casi imposible demostrarlo esa marca es algo que el ministerio descubrió en común con todos los mortifagos atrapados, al parecer a los muertos se les borra y según las investigaciones de James. Esa marca era como un mandato para ello, si Voldemort los invocaba y ellos no llegaban terminarían muertos-dijo Sirius un poco más serio.-¿qué hora es?-

Harry miro su reloj pero recordaba que desde los dragones no servía por culpa de la caída en el puente además de que no había tenido ganas de tirarlo un par de veces pero Hermione siempre le decía que era un recordatorio de lo que podía pasar si no estaba bien preparado.

-No sirve lo siento-dijo Harry.

-Son casi las 5-dijo Ron mirando el pequeño reloj que tenía con él.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, yo no he dado mi clase, así como el director y subdirector andan afuera del colegio, es algo peligroso aquí en el bosque aunque es un lugar muy chulo debo admitir-dijo Sirius parándose y sacudiéndose el pasto.-ahora escucha Harry-le dio una mirada dura y algo reconfortante- No sé qué ha pasado con Hermione y ese muchacho Krum, pero debes escuchar su versión de los hechos, hacer preguntas y lo más importante asegurarte que no utiliza ningún truco. No porque desconfié de ella si no para que tu corazón este seguro y tranquilo, sé que puede que duela si ella no te quiere pero será mejor saberlo ahora y no en un futuro cuando sea más tarde-

-Sí, gracias te pareces mi padrino-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco-Ya lo había pensado...y siento lo que les he hecho pasar con mi vuelo-

-Naa...estuvo grandioso Harry, espero tu siguiente vuelo-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

-Espero que no sea con una caída igual que esta, si no me sacaras el corazón de golpe-dijo Sirius tomando las escobas y pasándoselas.-Aun así yo también la espero cachorro-

Montaron sus escobas y volaron tranquilamente de regreso al puente para entrar a la sale de menesteres, en el trascurso Harry sintió total tranquilidad. Al llegar fue el primero en entrar, cuando entro Dobby estaba sentado en un sofá al verlo dio de brincos y le dijo que todos estaban ya cenando.

-¿Donde esta mione?-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Ella se encuentra en su habitación, Dobby cree que no es buen momento de que la vea-dijo Dobby preocupado, Harry le dio una caricia en su cabeza, en ese momento apareció Winky tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Así que al amo le han puesto los cuernos, algo muy normal para un mago tan malo-dijo la elfina poniendo un tono mordaz en la palabra amo.-Winky cree que lo merece-

-Silencio Winky el amo es un mago bueno-dijo Dobby enojado, le quito la botella-Dobby pide disculpas por Winky ella ya no bebe tanto pero sigue teniendo problemas con la bebida-

-No hay problema Dobby, cuídala bien y escóndele toda botella que pueda encontrar-dijo Harry mientras metía la escoba en el monedero.

-¿Estarás bien?-dijo Ron con tono preocupado, en ese instante gruño su estómago.

-Si ve a cenar, tengo que hablar con mione-dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda y Ron asintió con la cabeza, -Dobby podrías llevarnos la cena en un rato supongo que ella tampoco habrá comido nada-

-No ha bajado desde que el amo salió-dijo Dobby mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Winky y evitaba que tomara le botella-Cuando lo quiera solo llame a Dobby, apareceré encogida-

Harry se subió por la escalera, intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada por completo la había hechizado, busco su varita y esta vez la tomo como si nada.

{Ve con ella mi niño, ha estado muy preocupada, debes escucharla} dijo Sly mientras Harry se debatía si abrir o esperar.

Harry toco con su varita la puerta quito de todo encantamiento, había hecho un fuerte contra todo que no conociera los contra hechizos incluso le costó deshacerse de varios. Después de abrir la puerta vio a Hermione tumbada en la cama, tenía abrazada una almohada veía los rastros de llanto en sus ojos así como todo el pelo desordenado, más de lo común, varias cosas estaban tiradas en la habitación parecía estar intentando leer ya que lo libros parecían desperdigados por toda la cama.

Se acercó con cautela, estaba dormida su leve respirar se lo indicaba, con un movimiento de su varita arreglo todo los libros se elevaron y cayeron suavemente en la repisa donde los ponía Hermione, las cosas se levantaron y acomodaron, Harry se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, le acaricio la mejilla esperando que no se despertara quería verla un poco más antes de cualquier cosa.

Poco a poco Hermione abrió los ojos, ese color ámbar pintado con un poco de rojo del llanto, sonrió y se estiro un poco, después abrió muchos los ojos y se sentó de golpe.

-¡Harr...-casi grita pero la silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Siento lo de hace rato, debí haberte escuchado pero me sentí herido, quiero escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme-dijo Harry con su voz dulce, retiro su dedo y se esperó a que ella dijera algo.

-¿qué te ha pasado estas todo rasguñado?-dijo Hermione viendo a Harry horrorizada.

-Volar-dijo Harry mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama y ponía la almohada que había abrazado lejos acortando la distancia de ella y Harry.-Cuéntame-le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, ella tomo su mano y evito que la apartara de ella.

-Después de que fueras a hablar con Dumbledore fui con lavender, pero parecía muy entretenida con Ginny. Krum llego y me pidió que si podíamos hablar, me condujo a un pasillo lateral del gran comedor, me dijo que me quería, así como también otras cosas, no merecen la pena mencionar ninguna. Yo le dije que te amo a ti pero fue necio diciéndome que tu solo jugabas con mis sentimientos-dijo Hermione besando la mano de Harry-Cada vez que me intentaba ir me tomaba de los brazos y no me dejaba retirarme hasta que le dije que si no me deba ir te llamaría y no serias nada amable… entonces… me beso pero no lo acepte Harry simplemente le di una cachetada y salí a buscarte no estabas en el gran comedor, así que corrí hasta llegar aquí y me quede esperándote-

Harry asintió tratando de hacer una imagen de lo que había pasado.

-Te llame mentalmente, no respondiste-

-Desde que me entere de que podíamos hablar por la mente estudie oclumancia, para que los dos tuviéramos nuestro propio espacio, en ese momento lo active para evitar que fueras detrás de mi-dijo Hermione sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente con lágrimas.-Fue mi error lo siento...yo...yo-

Harry limpio una lagrima que salía de sus ojos y la miro directamente.

-No, tienes razón cada quien necesita su espacio, si pudiéramos escuchar todo lo que otro piensa sería realmente molesto y tienes razón hubiera ido detrás de Krum-dijo Harry acercándose para que lo viera bien-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche cuando te pregunte?-

-No savia que arias Harry, estaba temerosa que fueras detrás de él, ya habías entrado a la cámara de los secretos, bañado completamente en pus de bubo tubérculo, también la lucha con Scabior, era demasiado para un día si no tenías ni la magia ni la cabeza fría podrías salir lastimado o lastimar a Krum-dijo Hermione por primera vez desde que había visto la revista parecía testaruda-Es que no savia que hacer-

-Eso es nuevo Hermione Jean Granger no sabiendo que hacer, tendré que escribirlo para que en los libros de historia lo coloquen como el suceso más sobresaliente de este siglo-dijo Harry colocado su frente en la de ella tenía una ganas enormes de besarla y en su mirada se veía las mismas intenciones pero aún tenía que decir algo mas-Te amo demasiado...pero necesito saber... ¿que sientes por Krum?-

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió un poco-Es solamente un amigo Harry... cuando no estuviste en la torre de Gryffindor y nadie savia donde estabas el me ayudo a estar concentrada en los estudios al igual que a no estar sola del todo, pero solo fue eso un amigo...era tedioso que cuando estudiaba me viera todo el tiempo solo por eso me concentraba...yo te amo a ti-

El beso no se hiso esperar, fue tierno y pareció durar una eternidad Harry no pensaba en nada más que no fuera seguir sintiendo los suaves labios de Hermione ese dulce aroma de su Shampoo así como su cintura en sus manos.

-Nunca me cansare de esto-dijo Harry tomando aire-Te quiero con migo toda la vida-

-Yo también te quiero con migo Harry-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio seduciendo más a Harry para volverla a besar.-Aun así te advierto que a la primera chica que intente hacer algo como lo que hiso Krum yo si la envió a Japón-

-Es demasiado, con que la envíes a otro estado será suficiente-dijo Harry mientras le daba besos en el cuello haciendo que ella se riera.

-Harry, gracias por…-dijo Hermione tomándolo del rostro y haciendo que la mirara. Pero el momento romántico acabo cuando el estómago de Hermione gruño de hambre.-Lo siento no he comido nada desde el desayuno-

El estómago de Harry lo traiciono haciendo que este gruñera también, más intenso que el de Hermione lo cual le saco unas carcajadas.

-Yo estoy igual-dijo Harry

-¿bajamos, Harry?-

Negó con la cabeza, y la beso nuevamente, bajando hasta su cuello y dándole besos donde de le daba risa.

-Dobby-dijo entre dientes.

Se escuchó un puf y el elfo apareció con una mesa un montón de platillos bebidas y ante la escena sonrió y pegaba saltos que para su estatura parecían increíbles.

-Gracias Dobby eres el mejor-dijo Hermione mientras se reía por las cosquillas que le provocaba Harry.

-Dobby no tuvo nada que ver, dele gracias al amo, él ha pensado en todo-dijo Dobby mientras se inclinaba un poco-Dobby se alegra que el amo y la dulce ama estén bien-

Se escuchó un puff y desapareció dejándolos solos a los dos. Comieron entre las charlas de lo que había hablado con Sirius y Ron, sacándole risas a Hermione, también algunos regaños por sus maniobras en el vuelo que al parecer le sacaban un susto enorme.

Al terminar la mesa desapareció seguramente obra de Dobby, Harry se recostó con Hermione, la abrazo desde atrás mientras ellas se recostaba en su hombro y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

{Descansa corazón} dijo Harry antes de dormirse.

{Sueña con los angelitos cariño} dijo Hermione a lo que Harry le envió una imagen de ella desde la parte de atrás.

{Ya lo hago}

Los días siguientes Hermione recibió un montón de lechuzas los cuales tenían maleficios así como un montón de trapas que parecían hacerle daño a quien la recibía, gracias a la ayuda de sus maestros así como de Dobby todos fueron evitados. Harry les renvió al remitente, si tenían, una carta pidiéndole que dejaran a su novia en paz de una vez por todas que todo era una vil mentira.

-¡Odio a esa Skeeter- exclamo Hermione en la sala de estar después de recibir un vociferador que gritaba tanto como un dragón-Me vengare de lo que pudo hacer, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, lo juro-

-No sabes si ella fue la que envió la nota al corazón de bruja-dijo Daphne que parecía tan enfadada como ella.-Es una bruja atroz pero intentar separarte de Harry es casi impensable sobre todo cuando pudo haber metido en problemas a Harry y a Krum-

-Claro que fue ella-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a lado de Harry, recostándose en su hombro y tomando su mano-Quien más es tan maldita para hacer algo así y tan descaradamente.-

-No hay pruebas Hermione-dijo Ron aburrido por el tema recurrente y por el hecho de que era la misma charla desde los días anteriores-Además no ha modificado ni la foto ni la grabación por medio de magia-

-Pero hay otras formas Ron, existe los métodos muggles no es sencillo pero seguro encontró la forma-dijo Hermione mientras examinaba el libro que Harry leía.-Además de que nadie nos vio o escucho, era imposible que estuviera en el castillo por la prohibición del profesor Dumbledore...¿Eso es de último curso?-

-No, es mucho más avanzado, varios jefes de aurores lo escribieron-dijo Harry recordando los entrenamientos tan bestias que le ponía ya sus maestros, casi echaba de menos aquellos días que Griffin y Revé eran los únicos que lo mandaban pero enseguida recordaba que de una u otra forma le pondrían entrenamientos cada vez más fuertes, también había empezado entrenamiento con armas así que la sala de menesteres coloco un cuarto nuevo en la parte donde él y Hermione dormían dejando todo tipo de armas, él se preguntaba si había una razón de porque incluso había armas tan viejas que parecían de cientos de siglos.

-No crees que es exagerado Harry-dijo Ron acariciando la mano de Daphne que parecía exaltada por los comentarios en el corazón de bruja hacia Harry y Hermione.-No iras a ser el jefe de aurores o ¿sí?-

-No-dijo Harry secamente-Pero será esencial en la lucha con ya sabes quien, Ron-

Evitaba decir el nombre de Voldemort enfrente de Daphne ya que ella reaccionaba como todos los demás saltando incluso pareciendo horrorizada. Y por lo consiguiente Ron terminaba molesto.

-Hermione ¿y si ocupara una capa invisible?-dijo Daphne pareciendo casi sorprendida por su propia idea.

-No es imposible el mapa lo hubiera mostrado, solo vi a mione y Krum-dijo Harry pasando la hoja.-Aunque no lo vi todo el tiempo, solo fue un vistazo-

-y si ocupo algún aparato de grabación como los muggles, ya sabes de esos que me cuentan-dijo Ron intentando entrar a la conversación.

-Pero, ¿Es que nunca leerán historia de Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Capitulo 3 párrafo 15 "Defensas contra muggles" protección contra cualquier sustituto de magia usada por los muggles (electricidad, informática, radar y todas esas cosas) no funcionan en los alrededores de Hogwarts porque hay demasiada magia en el aire. Por lo tanto es imposible que utilizara algo así, aun que da la misma incógnita como grabo la voz de Krum en ese dispositivo que envió al ministerio-dijo Harry repasando la última parte del libro que aún no podía entender del todo.

-¿Lo has leído Harry?-dijo Ron casi con la boca abierta.

Harry aparto el libro para ver a Ron, lo miro casi con expresión de irritación.

-He leído casi un millar de libros en estos meses, el libro de Historia de la magia lo he leído por gusto, es interesante deberías leerlo un día Ron-dijo Harry a lo que Hermione le sonrió muy contenta y le dio un beso rápido.

-Si eso de "por gusto" se perdió cuando Hermione te dio el beso, si Daphne le gustara algo así yo también lo leería para ser besado por ella-dijo Ron mostrándose divertido.

-Entonces deberías empezar a leer el libro de pasiones de "Libatius Borage" es nivel éxtasis me pareció sorprendente-dijo Daphne mirando a Ron sonriente.

-Gracias Harry ahora tengo que aprender pociones-dijo Ron sarcástico.

-Fuiste tú el que lo dijo, a mí no me metas-dijo Harry por fin entendiendo la siguiente parte y pasando la página nuevamente-Además Daphne solo estaba bromeando-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto suplicante Ron y algo sorprendido.

-Si, ¿cómo leería un libro tan avanzado?-dijo Daphne y se mostraba tan sorprendida por el-¿Cómo lo savias Harry?-

-Cada vez que les doy lecciones de pociones, pareces algo perdida, así que me concentro en explicar mejor. Si hubieras leído un libro tan avanzado y te pareciera increíble me hubiera dado cuenta, le he leído un par de veces tiene muchas fallas en su método de preparación así como también parece escrito por un niño de 10 años-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta ya que continuaba leyendo atentamente.

-Genial, que le has pegado Hermione, espero no se contagioso-dijo Ron mientras ponía cara de aburrimiento.

-Asta a mí me sorprende Ron-dijo Hermione sonriente.

En ese momento entro Hedwing por la puerta de la estancia así como un montón de lechuzas más, tenía una serie de cartas además de un par de huevos de pascua que con mucha dificultad cargaba. El de Ron y Harry eran del tamaño de sus cabezas pero el de Hermione era del tamaño de una gallina. Al verlo se quedó decepcionada.

-¿Tu madre leerá por casualidad corazón de bruja?-pregunto Hermione a Ron.

-Si-contesto ron con la boca llena -lo compra por las recetas de cocina-

-Te quiere demasiado Harry-dijo Hermione decepcionada miraba el huevo con tristeza, Harry le paso su huevo.

Hedwing picoteo la mano de Daphne y le mostro un cuarto huevo era del mismo tamaño del de Hermione, en la nota se leía claramente "Daphne", ella lo tomo y lo examino.

-Que considerada de tu madre Ron, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia-dijo Daphne algo más animada que Hermione.-Aunque pudo ser un poco más grande-

-Aun no te conoce deja que lo haga y será mucho mejor-dijo Ron algo rojo de vergüenza.-Además ve el de Harry es el más grande incluso que el mío-

Harry que tomaba un bocado del huevo de chocolate que le ofrecía Hermione.

-Mejor continuo leyendo si no terminare en problemas tanto por si soy más querido u odiado-dijo Harry pegando la mirada en la siguiente página.

-Odiado ¿Quién podría odiar a Harry Potter?-Pregunto Ron compartiendo su huevo con Daphne.

Harry, miro a Hermione y luego a Daphne que miro a Hermione, suspiraron pesadamente.

-Voldemort-dijeron Harry y Hermione mientras Daphne saltaba en su asiento.


	23. Capitulo 23- Crouch

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 23.- Crouch

Otros años, en primavera, Harry se entrenaba a fondo para el último partido de la temporada de quidditch. Aquel año entrenaba como si fuera parte de un ejército, teniendo ejercicios de magia complicada, hasta el punto de hacer pensar a todos que era imposible que solo tuviera 14 años. Sly de inmediato se volvió uno de sus maestros favoritos enseñando le mejor posiciones que Revé, además de que también le dio un poco de esgrima, arquería y diversas artes marciales, cuando Harry se preguntaba por qué hacia todo eso, su maestro siempre le decía había que confiar en la magia para todo, era mejor estar preparado en caso de perder la varita.

El tiempo con sus maestros le enseño varias cosas además de que pelaban constantemente, provocándole migrañas. La primera era que juntos eran mucho más sabios y complementaban los huecos de los otros. La segunda que A Sly, le gustaba ser superior a Revé, a su maestra de trasfiguraciones regañaba a Griffin, a su maestro de vuelo le encantaba burlarse de Huffy y por ultimo a su maestra de lenguas ignoraba a su maestro de pociones que siempre intentaba que le hiciera caso. La tercera era que no importaba la clase que fuera ellos siempre lo llevaban a los extremos más locos que pudiera imaginar.

Hermione empezó a dar lecciones propias ya que Harry estaba tan ocupado que apenas le daba tiempo de indicarle a su novia lo que seguía y enseñarle adecuadamente aunque ella aprendía a un ritmo tan rápido como él. A la mayoría le sorprendió el primer día pero enseguida se dieron cuenta que era muy buena profesora y que era mucho más estricta que Harry, a lo cual los gemelos se quejaban ya que las bromas quedaban para las clases de Sirius.

Al pasar los días se percató sobre el cambio de su cuerpo, se había moldeado tanto que incluso parecía muy distinto al principio del año, Hermione era la más contenta con su aspecto ya que en cuanto lo veía siempre se mordía un labio coquetamente. También se percató que le molestaba las miradas de las demás cuando paseaban por los terrenos del castillo.

En la última semana de Mayo, decidió salir de paseo con Hermione alejado de todos problemas y sobretodo los habitantes del cuarto de menesteres que aunque los apreciaba y quería eran una molesta para poder pasar tiempo con su novia. Estaban sujetándose de las manos paseando por los campos verdes.

-Aun creo que debimos invitar a Ron y Daphne-dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Vamos mione, hace días que no puedo estar así contigo-dijo Harry como por séptima vez- Me duermo hasta muy tarde por mi entrenamiento y tú te despiertas temprano para las clases, apenas y nos vemos a solas, cuando salimos son con nuestros amigos. Los quiero-la tomo de la cintura parándose secamente-Pero a ti te amo y por unas horas… solo algunas horas - comenzó a besar su frente, para ir bajando por sus mejillas-Quiero platicar con mi novia- bajo al cuello sacándole risitas-Tomar su mano-continuo por su barbilla haciéndola sonrojarse y antes de llegar a sus labios paro besando su nariz- y tener un momento a solas-

Ella se mordió los labios, poniéndose roja. Se acercó lentamente seducido por su mirada y en un segundo bajo volvió a besar su nariz.

-Eres malo-dijo Hermione enojada mientras le pasaba las manos por el cuello y le tomaba la nuca.- ¿Por qué no me besas?-

-¿Eso querías?-dijo intentando aparentar sorpresa-No tenía ni idea-

-Eres muy malo mintiendo-dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de enfado, había aprendido que esas miradas en ella significaban verdadero enojo pero cundo estaba con alguien mas, con el significaban más que estaba reprimiendo sus propios impulsos.

-¿Quieres que te bese?-pregunto Harry poniendo su frente con la de ella. Enseguida le mando una mirada mucho más enojada y poniéndose completamente sonrojada-Cierra los ojos-, se acercó nuevamente y Hermione cerró los ojos, el beso nuevamente su nariz.

-Ven aquí Potter-grito un segundo después mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.- Me las pagaras James-

-O vamos mione ya no aguantas ni una bromita-dijo Harry sonriendo ante la reacción de su novia.

Hermione le dio la espalda dando una patada en el suelo y aunque Harry no lo creyera creo un péquelo hueco en el pasto. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazo desde atrás.

-¿Aun crees que debimos invitar a Ron Y Daphne?-dijo Harry en su odio, apretando fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, ella entrelazo sus dedos apretando fuertemente.-Ya los hubieras desmemoriado por lo ansiosa que estas… no es algo que demuestres a todos-

-Solo a ti tonto, -dijo Hermione poniéndose roja acariciando sus manos. Nuevamente se vio esas ansias en sus ojos. Esta vez ambos se vieron y un tierno beso siguió, caminaron abrazados lentamente, se sentaron a las orilla del lago.

-Quien diría que aquella chiquilla con voz de mandona, inteligente, estudiosa, que no rompía reglas. Puede desesperarse fácilmente-dijo Harry mientras Hermione se recostaba en su pecho.

-No era mandona-dijo Hermione enseguida Harry comenzó a reír-¿De qué te ríes?-

-No lo recuerdas pero de vez en cuando te gustaba mandar-dijo Harry besando a Hermione enseguida intento imitar su voz- "Harry ni se te ocurra, además tú no sabes volar" eso me dijiste cuando Malfoy tomo la recordadora de Neville.-

-Deberás-dijo Hermione sin prestar mucha atención-Yo sentí que lo dije diferente-

-"Que idiota"-dijo Harry sonriente-Eso dijiste cuando empecé a volar-

Hermione se sonrojo.- ¿Lo escuchaste?-

-Estaba todavía cerca, no al otro lado de Hogwarts-contesto Harry besando su mejilla.

-Lo sigo pensado, fue algo idiota, enfrentarte con alguien que savia volar cuando en tu vida habías tomado una escoba-dijo Hermione volteándose un poco apenada-Eres mi idiota-

-Y después me dejaste de hablar por recibir mi Nimbus-dijo Harry intentando sonar ofendido.

-Te recompensaron por romper las reglas, ¿Cómo querías que me pusiera?-comento Hermione alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé, pero este años hemos roto todas las reglas-dijo Harry intentando no sonar tan bien como se sentía-Y la recompensa es que he podido estar a tu lado -

-Bueno… ellos empezaron, al meterte a la fuerza en el torneo… se lo buscaron-dijo Hermione un poco enojada. Abrió los ojos y señalo con la cabeza hacia el castillo-Mira-

Enseguida vieron como la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigía hacia ellos a pasos apresurados, se levantaron para recibirla.

-Hola Harry, señorita Granger ¿Cómo se encuentran?-dijo la profesora un poco agitada por el camino que había andado.

-Muy bien profesora y usted-dijo Harry cortésmente.

-Dígame Hermione por favor, que llame a Harry por su nombre y a mi señorita Granger me hace sentir rara-contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bien Hermione y he estado algo ocupada haciendo pequeñas evaluaciones para los más atrasados-dijo la profesora un poco cansada al decir esas palabras.

-Si quiere le puedo dar alguna clase a sus alumnos-dijo Hermione que parecía querer entablar conversación también.

-Se la recomiendo, enseña bien aunque es un poco más estricta que usted y termina por enseñar de mas-dijo Harry sabiendo cómo había dado clases y que estaría dispuesta a demostrar su capacidad a cualquiera.

-No soy tan estricta…. Bueno… tal vez un poco-contesto Hermione poniéndose roja-Pero si quiere puedo hacer un horario para regularizar a sus alumnos-

-No es necesario Hermione, deben de estar atareados con la preparación de Harry para la última prueba y las clases a los demás alumnos-dijo la profesora buscando en su túnica.

-Conste que yo le ofrecía a la más inteligente y hermosa de tomo mi colegio, pondría incluso a peeves a corriente con las materias-dijo Harry besando a Hermione la cual se avergonzó por la presencia de la profesora.

-Potter que te he dicho- Dijo la maestra aun buscando.

-En el castillo no, pero estamos en los terrenos.- contesto Harry sacándole una sonrisa a la profesora.

Después de unos segundos saco un pedazo de pergamino-Pero no he venido a eso, Esta noche a las nueve en punto tienes que ir al campo de quidditch...El señor Bagman se encontrara allí para hablarles de la tercer prueba-

-Muy bien ahí estaré-dijo Harry empezando a caminar -Solo por favor no metan rehenes en esta prueba-

-No puedo decir nada Harry pero espero tengas más cuidado esta vez, las dos anteriores casi me matas de la preocupación -la profesora les seguía el paso.- Verte hacer todas esas cosas hacia que mi corazón se parara por completo-

-Harry no tuvo la culpa de eso si hubiera sido como la Cedricc, Krum o Fleur, la habría ejecutado sin problema alguno, pero siempre pasa algo que lo pone en desventaja-dijo Hermione algo irritada.

-Lo se Hermione simplemente me preocupa-dijo la profesora asintiendo en señal de aprobación.-Sé que si Harry hubiera pasado las pruebas igual que los demás, tendría puntuaciones perfectas. Como las que tendrá en los T.I.M.O.s ¿Verdad harry?-

-Ya savia que no olvidaría mi promesa-dijo Harry divertido-¿Quiere ir a Hogsmeade a platicar profesora?-

-Me encantaría pero no quiero molestarlo, Ya interrumpí bastante su cita-dijo Mcgonagall haciendo que Hermione sonriera y se abrazara más a Harry- Así que adiós, y cuídense chicos-

-Adiós profesora-dijeron ambos tomando rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-Sé que esto se oirá mal pero…-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry-Me alegra que no aceptara-

-Yo también… aunque presiento que la profesora savia como son sentíamos-dijo Harry abrazándola nuevamente.

Después de ir a Hogsmeade y divertirse regresaron a la sala de menesteres, a las ocho y media, dejo a Hermione, Ron y Daphne en la sala estar para acudir a los campos de quidditch. Se encamino lentamente ya que el estadio quedaba al lado contrario y era el doble de camino que si estaba dentro del castillo. Al cruzar la escalera que daba a la entrada del castillo se encontró Cedricc, que baja muy despacio la escalera mirando el suelo.

-Hola Cedricc, ¿cuánto sin vernos? Desde aquel chapuzón en el lago -dijo Harry saludándolo con la mano el salió de sus pensamientos agitando su mano-¿qué crees que será ahora?, tal vez evitar que miles de dementores nos den el beso o incluso una lucha de todos contra todos no crees, incluso se me ocurre que evitamos la mordida de un hombre lobo, están tan locos que no lo dudaría ni un segundo-

Cedricc pareció salirse una pequeña sonrisa aunque se mostró aterrado.

-Espero que no, aun no me sale del todo el patronus, no creo que te gane Harry en un duelo mágico y si metieran a un hombre lobo en esto, sería depreciable –dijo Cedricc, se encaminaron en la oscuridad de la noche-Pero he escuchado a Fleur hablar de túneles parece que tendremos que buscar un tesoro o algo así, la verdad espero que no...Con espacios reducidos será difícil moverse-

-No creo, sería muy facil, si entrenaras un escarbato y lo llevaras durante la competencia-dijo Harry recordando la clase de Hagrid, además de que el pequeño escarbato que escogió Harry se escapaba de la caja para ver lo de vez en cuando.

-Esos animales son imposibles de entrenar, mucho menos creo que estén permitidos-dijo Cedricc dando un largo suspiro.-Ojala lo pongan fácil-

-Ni en los tiernos sueños de Hagrid-dijo Harry haciendo reír a Cedricc.

Bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de quidditch, entraron a través de la abertura de las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego.

-¿Pero qué demonios han hecho?-dijo crecido indignado, parándose en seco delante de Harry, el cual se tuvo que mover para observar mejor.

El campo de quidditch ya no era liso y de color verde como lo recordaba Harry: parece mas bien que había levantado por todo el lugar unos muros largos tan largos que parecía del tamaño de un edificio pequeño, mandándole un toque algo amenazantes, eran color verde obscuro vio moverse un poco aquella cosa.

-Remodelación total, no está mal pero será difícil evitar la bludgers-dijo Harry sarcásticamente-¿Son plantas? o solo me parece a mí-

-Si lo son 'hagi'-dijo la voz de Fleur que se aceraba agitándole la mano a ambos.-Es 'megog' que no se 'acegquen' mucho-

-Genial… ¿Muerden?, ¿Arañan?, ¿Intentan apretarte hasta dejarte totalmente morado?-dijo Harry observándolas un poco más.

-No tontín, simplemente eso nos dijo Bagman-dijo Fleur entre risas y señalo en dirección de varias personas era Dumbledore, Bagman, Karkarov, Madame máxime y Krum. A Harry le hirvió la sangre en un solo segundo y salió caminando lo más rápido que había echo en su vida. Creía controlarse mejor pero lamentablemente no supo cuando paso medio estadio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un enojo que palpitaba en su frente.

-Hola Harry-saludo Bagman alegre, pero paso de largo, se dirigió a Krum y sin que nadie lo esperara le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara, esperaba que solo retrocediera unos pasos el búlgaro pero se cayó al suelo con las manos en el rostro.

-¿Qué significa esto Dumbledore?-Grito Karkarov con la cara roja y sacando la varita, Harry no le prestó atención, se paró encima de Krum y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-La próxima vez que intentes ponerle un dedo a mione, te aseguro que no solo te romperé la nariz, si no cada hueso de tu cuerpo-dijo Harry con el tono más frio que encontró dentro de él.

-¿Es una amena?-grito Karkarov, levanto la varita pero Dumbledore le tomo la mano.

-Solo es una pelea de enamorados Karkarov, deberías entender, además Harry no ha usado nada de magia-dijo Dumbledore serio y miraba a Harry un poco extrañado.-Seria completamente perjudicial que tú la utilizaras ya que no sé cómo terminaría todo esto-

Todos perecieron en silencio nadie decía nada incluso Harry se sintió raro de que Krum no hablara. Dejo a Krum bruscamente, intento respirar para tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento-dijo Krum después de un rato-Yo no quería provocar nada de esto, simplemente me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, como tú ahora. Pero pensaba que tu solo estabas jugando con ella, no creí que la...-

-Yo la amo-grito Harry mientras sentía el enojo crecer con fuerza y lo miro con el mayor desprecio que podía.- ¿Sabes las cosas que dicen de ella a sus espaldas?, las miles de cartas que le han llegado con maleficios y con diferentes formas de herirla. Si quieras herirme, tenías que hacer lo de frente pero no atreves de ella-continuo Harry sintiendo el calor de su enojo en su rostro-Todo lo que han dicho en el profeta y corazón de bruja le afecta. Por eso al principio nuestra relación fue secreta, por tantas personas que pensarían igual que tú, pensando idiotamente que ella no merecía estar con alguien como yo, cuando es todo lo contrario yo no la merezco es demasiado buena para lo que tiene que aguantar todos los días por esa estúpida grabación que hiciste y esa foto-

-Yo creí que sentía algo mayor por Hermione, pero me equivoque después de dar esa estúpida entrevista a Rita, me arrepentí incluso le pedí que no la publicara pero te juro que modifico de alguna forma lo que yo dije-se levantó Krum, de su nariz salía sangre salpicándole el pecho y el trataba de detenerla con la mano.-Solo quiero disculparme contigo y con ella, de verdad -

-A mí no me debes nada ni siquiera una disculpa, quien ha salido afectada por cada cosa que has dicho y hecho es mione. Es muy fuerte pero si no lo fuera seguramente en este momento estaría desecha por todas las atrocidades que piensan de ella...y lamento decirte que me importa lo que pienses- dijo Harry buscando su varita y al mismo tiempo intentando calmar sus sentimientos-Yo estaré a lado de ella sin importa quien se interponga en mi camino -

Krum asintió con la cabeza, aun le goteaba la nariz dejando un rastro rojo en el verde pasto, Harry saco la varita-episkey-enseguida su rostro mostro algo de dolor pero la sangre dejo de fluir.

-No creo que podamos ser amigos Krum, pero espero que intentes no meter en más problemas a mione.-dijo Harry seriamente.

-lo prometo-dijo Krum estirando la mano. Harry dudo un segundo pero la estrecho.

-Ya ves Karkarov, todo solucionado-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry, este dejo la mano de Krum sintiéndose avergonzado por hacer toda esa escena enfrente de todos.

Harry miro a todos, Karkarov tenía la mandíbula apretada y la cara roja, no decía ni una sola palabra, madame máxime como siempre no le importaba la escena, Bagman miraba el laberinto como si estuviera ansioso, Cedricc le sonreía, lo que más sorprendió fue que Fleur tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un segundo después se abalanzo a abrazarlo, el cual no supo si quitarse o abrazarla. Al final le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Todo muy bonito, pero estamos aquí por otra cosa-dijo Bagman regresando la atención a los setos que parecían muros del castillo -¿Qué les parece? crecen bastante bien ¿no? Dentro de un mes tendrán el triple de la altura actual. No se preocupen en cuanto finalice la prueba quedara el estadio igual-sonrió y apunto a los muros-Supongo que ya sabrán de que se trata esta prueba o ¿no?-

Paso un momento donde todos estuvieron callados, Krum se limpió la cara un trapo ofrecido por Dumbledore, Fleur parecía más exhausta que preocupada y Cedricc estaba indiferente, era incomodo así que Harry decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Veremos quién es el mejor jardinero?-dijo sarcásticamente, Cedricc y Fleur se rieron un poco incluso Krum esbozo una leve sonrisa, Dumbledore sonrió.

-Un laberinto, señor Potter-dijo Karkarov enojado.

-Si eso gracias profesor-dijo Bagman que parecía un poco molesto por la intervención de este-Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencillo: la copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar recibirá la máxima puntuación.-

-¿Simplemente tenemos que 'gecogeg' el 'laberiginto'?-pregunto Fleur un poco entusiasmada.

-Sí, pero abra obstáculos-dijo Bagman dando saltitos de entusiasmo, Fleur pareció decepcionada- hemos preparados un par de bichejos...y tendrán que romper algunos embrujos...Evitar algún peligro...ese tipo de cosas, ya se imaginan. Las salidas de ustedes será conforme a la puntuación, el primero será el señor Krum, y cada punto que tengan con diferencia de él, será un minuto que se esperara para que salgan en búsqueda de la copa ¿Parece divertido verdad?-

-Divertidísimo, no tiene idea... me moriré de la emoción cuando entre-dijo Harry sarcásticamente-Aunque tal vez sea más literalmente-

Los otros tres campeones parecieron estar de acuerdo con Harry aun si se rieron por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta más?-

-Podría hacerme un mapita, ya sebe esto está aquí, tal criatura esta por allá-dijo Harry esta ves tratando de exasperar a Karkarov que parecía más irritado a cada segundo.

-No, lo siento Harry, el laberinto no lo permite-dijo Bagman pareciendo un poco incrédulo por lo dicho.

-Genial, eso será más divertidísimo-dijo Harry con el tono más sarcástico que pudo.

-Si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta, regresemos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frio-dijo Dumbledore mientras señalaba la salida más cercana.

Harry se encamino de inmediato Bagman intento seguir. Al parecer se veía algo molesto pero antes de poder hablar Krum lo alcanzo dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Podríamos hablar?-

Harry gruño exasperado.

-Tranquilo no será nada que te moleste-dijo Krum agitando su brazo.

-Bien-dijo Harry intentando sonar cordial.

-¿Caminamos juntos?-

-De todas formas tengo que pasar por el lago así que adelante-dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.

Dejaron el estadio, Cedricc desapareció de su vista el igual que Fleur aunque no tomaron la ruta común mas bien acortaron por el bosque el cual daba directo en dirección a la casa de Hagrid donde faltaba poco para salir a la sala de los menesteres. Solamente el acortaba de esa forma era cruzar mucho bosque que de noche era aterrador, varios alumnos decían que incluso se escuchaban lamentos, el solo escuchaba lechuzas y de ver en cuando el aire correr por las ramas. Krum que lo seguía, parecía temeroso del camino, se preguntó si después de haber enfrentado a Voldemort 2 veces lo había echo menos sensible a ese tipo de lugares.

-Hermione me hablaba mucho de ti-dijo Krum después de rato y lo miraba con recelo-Espero que la trates de lo mejor-

-Ella es lo principal para mí, y no es necesario que lo digas, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría-dijo Harry con firmeza.

-De verdad siento todo lo que paso Harry, yo no esperaba que esto se saliera de control-Dijo Krum poniéndose serio aunque el noto un tono bajo en su voz.

-Ya no importa, la mantendré alejada de las locas pero espero desmientas esa doble relación que creen que lleva-dijo Harry tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible. Aún tenía ganar de romperle la nariz.

-Enviare mi carta al profeta, además de que... quisiera decirte que ella nunca me dio alguna señal de estar interesada en mí, fuimos al baile juntos, yo intente varias veces a que fuéramos a un lugar solos, ella se negó firmemente-dijo Krum que parecía aun disgustado por el bosque.

Harry sintió un poco de alegría por esas palabras.

-Es muy fuerte como te he dicho, eso es lo mejor de ella, no importa cuánto le arrojes puede resistirlo-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Ya lo creo, la cachetada que medio esa noche la recordare toda mi vida, casi no comí al día siguiente-dijo Krum algo divertido.

-No me lo recuerdes Krum si no volveré a romperte la nariz-dijo Harry sintiendo sus emociones desbordarse un poco.

-Nunca debí haber hecho algo así-dijo Krum apenándose un poco-Y puedes llamarme Viktor, casi todos mis fanáticos me dicen Krum y lo siento un poco raro contigo, entre conocidos prefiero Viktor-

Harry se aminoro el paso y le miro con una ceja levantada.

-Te rompo la nariz y ahora ya nos tuteamos ¿no? Bien Viktor te daré un consejo y más que nada es para que puedas prepararte, mione no está nada contenta contigo, si te ve seguramente te lanzara algún que otro conjuro, yo me prepararía para recibir un cruciatus-dijo Harry continuando su recorrido.

Krum pareció horrorizado vio a Harry unos segundo luego dijo.

-Vuelas muy bien. Te vi en la primera prueba, fue increíble lo que hacías he intentado un par de tus movimientos pero casi me mato-

-Gracias. A decir verdad mis primeras veces intentándolas termine herido, si la haces en algún juego ten cuidado no solo puedes salir mal parado si no también herir a los demás-dijo Harry pensando que si el hacía algo así en los partidos de quidditch seguramente se aria más famoso que ningún otro jugador.

-No creo intentarlo, llevo meses practicando y aun no logro girar tan bien como tú-Dijo Viktor sonriendo un poco.

-Seguro pierdes el equilibrio, solo mete más los codos, baja los hombros y aprieta las rodillas, evitara que sientas que sales disparado cuando giras-dijo Harry tratando de ser amable.

-En cuanto tenga una escoba en mis manos lo probare-

Algo se movió detrás de los árboles, Harry que tenía experiencia de ese tipo supo que algo está entre los árboles, agarro a Krum del brazo y tiro de él. Recordó por un instante un hombre con capucha y con todo el pecho manchado de sangre plateada.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-dijo Viktor con cara de preocupación.

Harry le hiso una seña para que guardara silencio, y saco la varita, miro en el lugar donde se movía algo entre las sombras. Al instante salió un hombre entre los arboles tambaleándose.

Ambos entre cerraron los ojos para ver mejor para sorpresa de ambos era el señor Crouch, su aspecto era de haber estado con la misma ropa por varios días taba sucia y tenía algunos rasgones, la cara llena de tierra, en sus rodillas parecía haber algo de color rojo marrón que Harry sabía que era sangre, su barba había crecido al doble de la última vez que lo vio, su cabello estaba por los hombros al igual que enmarañando. Sin embargo lo más llamativo era su forma de comportarse, murmuraba y gesticulaba como si hablara con alguien invisible. Harry recordó a un viejo mendigo que vio muchas veces el verano pasado cuando salía de la casa de los Dursley y que Harry siempre trataba de llevarle algo de comer. El también conversaba con el aire además de llamarlo Sally algo que a Harry no le importaba.

-¿No es uno de los jueces?-dijo Krum, mirando sorprendido al señor Crouch-Es del ministerio ¿no?-

Harry asintió y tras dudar un momento camino al señor Crouch, que conversaba con un árbol pequeño que tenía unas ramitas todavía sin hojas.

-Cuando acabes, weatherby, envíale a Dumbledore una lechuza con el numero completo de alumnos de Durmstrang que irán al torneo. Karkarov me dice que serán casi 30- Susurraba torpemente.

-Señor Crouch-dijo Harry en un susurro.

-y luego envíale otra a Madame máxime, porque tal vez quiera tener más alumnos dado que Karkarov ha sido muy insistente en llevar más-luego cerro la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba de pie durante un segundo luego se tambaleo y cayo de rodillas.

-¡señor Crouch!-exclamó Harry intentando atraparlo pero estaba bastante lejos-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Los ojos le daban vueltas. Harry miro a Krum que lo seguía y observaba a Crouch asustado.

-¿qué le pasa?-Pregunto Viktor sorprendido de verdad.

-Ni idea, pero será mejor que lo ayudemos-dijo Harry empezó a sacar cosas del monedero entre ella la escoba, un par de pociones, sogas y casi todo lo que pensó que sería útil incluso un par de ropa que seguramente le quedaría.

-Dumbledore-dijo el señor Crouch con voz ahogada. Agarro la túnica de Harry y lo trajo hacia él, aunque los ojos miraban a otro lugar-tengo... que ver a... Dumbledore-

-Lo ara pero primero es lo primero-dijo Harry levantándolo un poco-Krum ayúdame a quitarle la ropa.

Krum parecía congelado pero al escuchar a Harry se apresuró a levantarlo un poco al señor Crouch para quitarle la túnica, la corbata y la camisa. Observo grandes moretones algunas heridas que debieron ser causadas por maleficios y si era poco sabía que tenía algunas costillas rotas. Reviso y aplico pociones en las heridas intentando infundir magia para aumentar la efectividad.

-He cometido muchos errores-musito el señor Crouch con voz ahogada, estaba totalmente trastornado los ojos se movían desorbitados-tienes que...decirle a Dumbledore...-

Harry lo escuchaba pero también continuaba las curaciones, le daba las pociones y le lanzaba hechizos de curación, tantos que empezó a sudar, luego de unos instantes un poco de color le regreso aunque era minúscula la diferencia. Krum estaba tenso y tenía la boca entre abierta miraba a como rápidamente aplicaba tratamientos al mago, el cual una vez puesto al señor Crouch con una polera y una sudadera limpia lo dejo de nuevo en la tierra. Continuo con las piernas aunque solo podía hacer que sus rodillas estuvieran mejor.

-¿Quién eres?-susurro.

-Harry Potter-contesto mientras empezaba a hacer unos nudos y atar una larga tabla en la escoba con las sogas que había sacado- Viktor trata de amarrar lo más fuerte que puedas esta tabla a la escoba-

Krum enseguida se puso a hacer amarres y a tratar de seguir los pasos de Harry con el otro lado, después de fijarla bien, apareció una suave y mullida colcha para que no le lastimara al señor Crouch, levito al hombre que aun decía incoherencias y que lo seguía llamando weatherby, hasta que quedo encima de ella.

-Corre al castillo lo más rápido posible, ve a la enfermería y despierta a la Madame Pomfrey dile que ahí un juez gravemente herido que llevare enseguida, ve a la primera torre en el primer piso, hay una gárgola de un hipogrifo dile que deseas ver a Albus Dumbledore, si no pasa nada enseguida la contraseña es "chocolate mentolado"-ordeno Harry a Krum que parecía entre asustado y muy nervioso-Dile al profesor que llevo al señor Crouch, le he dado los primeros auxilios, pero son solo un remedio momentáneo, sin ayuda de un medimago seguirá sufriendo -

-No me...dejes -susurro con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados-me ha escapado tengo que decir a Dumbledore... ha sido culpa mía... solo mía...Bertha...muerta...solo mía...mi hijo...culpa mía...tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore...Harry Potter...el señor tenebroso...más fuerte...Harry Potter...-decía una y otra vez el señor Crouch.

Puso su mano en su pecho junto toda la magia que podía incluso más, se la trato de trasmitir pero parecía que dejaba escaparla como si no la necesitara más, intento una segunda vez, Harry sintió algo que jamás había sentido era una pequeña llama que poco a poco se apaga, su vida.

{Este hombre está agonizando Harry, será mejor que se apuren, parece que quiere que veas algo utiliza a legeremancia} dijo Revé completamente asustada

{Su mente es un desastre total, ten cuidado de no quedar atrapado en sus recuerdos} advirtió Sly un poco menos asustado que su maestra.

Krum seguía parado ahí mirando como el seguía intentando ayudar al hombre-¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!-grito Harry a Krum que no espero ni un segundo más y desapareció.

Harry empezó a revisar un poco la mente del señor Crouch viendo primero una mancha borrosa, luego se aclaró un poco, se encontraba en una sala apenas iluminada por algunas antorchas sujetas en argollas como las que iluminaban los muros de Hogwarts, en cada pared, había varias filas de bancos tanto elevados como cercanos a la pared que se centraban sentado una multitud de brujos de ambos sexos. En el centro exactamente había unas cadenas como si al ocupante de la silla se le atara a ella.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado al otro lado de Harry

-¿Dumbledore?-dijo Harry pero su voz pareció perderse en el aire. Una voz que reconoció enseguida dijo.

-Igor Karkarov-dijo el señor Crouch justo de lado de Harry, él tenía el pelo oscuro el rostro sin arugas, parecía fuerte y energético-se lo ha traído de azkaban para declarar al ministerio de magia, usted nos ha dado a entender que tiene información del señor tenebroso-

Sujeto a la silla apareció Karkarov se enderezo cuanto pudo, parecía estar en un estado deplorable casi al grado que Sirius el año pasado.

-Así es señor-dijo con una voz que nunca había escuchado Harry, parecía temeroso y casi asustado.-Quiero ser útil al ministerio, quiero ayudar, sé que el ministerio está tratando de atrapar a los últimos partidarios del señor tenebroso. Tengo varios nombres.-

-comience cuando quiera-dijo el señor Crouch.

-Estaba Antonin Dolohov, torturo a un montón de muggles así como a gente que no era partidaria del señor tenebroso- dijo y algunos magos empezaron a revisar papeles así como a cuchichear entre ellos de la multitud le llego una vos.

-Crouch lo soltara-musito del otro lado Moody que pareció casi idéntico al de ahora pero tenía una que otra herida menos, su pelo aún no estaba blanco del todo y su ojo giraba normalmente sin atropellamientos como había percibido siempre que lo veía-ha llegado a un trato con él. Con lo que me ha costado encontrarlo. –

Dumbledore resoplo un poco.

-Ya hemos atrapado a Dolohov-continuo el señor Crouch.-un poco después a usted-

-¿De verdad?-exclamo Karkarov-me alegra oírlo, además estaba Rosier, Evan Rosier-

Otra vez los magos comenzaron a buscar, pasaron un papel rápidamente -Rosier ha muerto-dijo Crouch- lucho arduamente para escapar y murió en el intento-

-Además esa escoria se ha llevado algo de mí a la tumba-señalo Moody a su ojo sonriendo un poco

-Se lo merecía-exclamo Karkarov, con genuino pánico.

-Tiene alguno más-dijo Crouch un como enfadado.

-Si-dijo Karkarov casi con desesperación-esta Traver, Mulciber, ayudo a matar a muchos así como embrujo a demasiados con el encantamiento imperius, también Rookwood era espía en el ministerio-

-Rookwood-dijo el señor Crouch, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa, la bruja a lado del tomo un papel y se lo paso-del departamento de misterios-

-Si-dijo Karkarov

-A Traver y Mulciber ya los tenemos, si eso es todo lo regresaremos a azkaban hasta que Rookwood sea investigado-dijo Crouch firme.

-No-grito Karkarov desesperado-Espere tengo más...Snape...Severus Snape-

-Snape ha sido absuelto por esta junta-replico el señor Crouch con frialdad -Albus Dumbledore ha dado pruebas de que él ha ayudado en la captura de muchos seguidores del señor tenebroso-

-Severus es un mortifago-grito Karkarov con enojo y desesperación.

-Bien entonces esta sesión se ha cavado-dijo Crouch golpeando su martillo finalizando todo.

-No...No...No...Esto no se ha acabado-dijo Karkarov seriamente y muy quedo-aún hay dos nombres-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Ludo Bagman-dijo Karkarov fríamente, Harry no lo creía ¿Ludo Bagman un mortifago?.

-El aún se encuentra en investigación-dijo Crouch serio-y el otro-

-El torturo a los aurores Frank longbottom y su esposa Alice del ministerio, intentando sacar información pero ellos no los doblegaron, saco información de otros no solo de autoridades altas sino también de ludo así como se adjudica la muerte de más de cien muggles, también de obligar a muchos más hacer actos atroces-dijo Karkarov sonriendo hablando lentamente, dejando algo de misterio en el aire, su mirada no se quitaba del señor Crouch.

-Nombre diga el nombre-grito el señor Crouch casi desesperado

-Barty Crouch-dijo Karkarov todos profirieron un grito ahogado asa como la mirada de cientos callo sobre el señor Crouch, Karkarov sonrió con malicia -junior-termino lentamente.

Un muchacho de cabello color paja empezó a correr atravesando la habitación, Harry no savia quien era pero enseguida Moody movió la varita y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-Padre-suplico el muchacho de color paja-por favor padre...-Grita el muchacho mientras era atrapado por varios magos y apuntado por otros, El señor Crouch miraba a la nada y no dijo nada durante minutos donde el muchacho gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

-...llévenselo-dijo el señor Crouch casi en llanto y con la cara pálida.

-Soy tu hijo-le grito el muchacho al señor Crouch-Soy tu hijo-

-tú no eres mi hijo-sus ojos soltaron lagrimas-Yo no tengo ningún hijo-

La imagen desapareció y en lugar de estar en presencia de cientos de magos, se encontraba en frente de una mujer parecía cansada y enferma así como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, era una sala acogedora, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, el señor Crouch estaba sentado en un sillón y tenía las manos entrelazadas con la cabeza agachada.

-Barty por favor déjame tomar su lugar-dijo la mujer, Harry supuso que era la esposa del hombre, ya que se parecía al muchacho, su voz sonaba casi tan aguda como la de Dobby.

-Es imposible, no puedo-dijo el señor Crouch se veía tan mal como la mujer.

-Solo llévame y ponme en su lugar yo tomare la poción multijugos, ellos me verán a mí, tráelo a la casa y mantenlo aquí encerrado donde nadie pueda hacerle daño-gimió la esposa del señor Crouch se paró como pudo, se arrodillo y le tomo la túnica llorando, la escena le desgarro el corazón a Harry, se imaginó el dolor del señor Crouch -te lo suplico-gimió casi al punto del colapso.

-Bien, lo are pero lo mantendré bien vigilado-dijo el levantando a su esposa y recostándola de nuevo-te amo de verdad-

-Gracias Barty, de verdad te lo agradezco-dijo la mujer que esbozó una sonrisa.

La escena cambio repentinamente, él estaba sentado en la misma sala pero esta vez estaba el muchacho acostado en la cama y tenía la expresión perdida, parecía mucho mayor que en su visión de hace un momento, de algún lugar Winky apareció entre sonrisas y acomodo la sabana tiernamente que cubría al hombre.

-por favor amo, Winky desearía que el amo Barty pudiera ir a los mundiales el de seguro estará mejor si va solo un poco, yo lo cuidare, le pondré la capa invisible-dijo la elfina era tan diferente a como lo trataba a él, su voz era dulce y sonreía grácilmente.

-Lo pensare Winky, pero si lo dejo ir deberás evitar a toda costa que escape-dijo el señor Crouch serio.

-Se lo juro amo-Winky salto de alegría y la imagen se desvaneció.

Ahora estaba solo en un bosque obscuro y no veía muy bien caminaba a lado del señor Crouch que sudaba mucho, Harry reconoció el lugar era ese bosque junto a donde fue la copa mundial de quidditch, el señor Crouch encontraba a Winky desmayada en el suelo y tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

-Winky ¿qué ha pasado?-le pregunto el señor Crouch, Winky se removió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias a mamá salí de ahí, pero tú me mantuviste años encerrado-

La voz provenía de la espalda de Harry, recordó la voz que le había dicho que se lo llevaría esa noche, era la misma. Harry se güiro al igual que el señor Crouch, no había nadie ahí.

-No hagas esto peor, no escapes solo aras esto peor... Bart-dijo el señor Crouch.

-Ahora si soy tu hijo ¿no?-dijo la voz de Barty Harry lo busco desesperadamente pero no veía nada como la anterior ves a esta, él era el que hacia la distorsión en los omniculares, llevaba una capa de invisibilidad puesta y por eso no podía verlo, recordó la imagen del hombre que vio era diferente a su años de joven y se golpeó en la frente por olvidarlo-Pues veras regresare con aquel que si es mi padre... espera porque mi lord Voldemort resurgirá así que regrésame mi varita...sé que la llevas contigo - la forma de hablar le resulto conocida pero no la ubicaba Harry.

-No... Nunca-dijo el señor Crouch, pero algo lo empujo, le golpeo en la mejilla salió una varita flotando y desapareció en el bosque.

-Te veo pronto… papi-

Harry regreso a la sala donde se dirigía la primera escena nuevamente comenzaría el juco a Karkarov, así que dejo de ver su mente, aun se encontraban en el bosque, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado afuera de la mente señor Crouch? miraba un punto fijo y su voz sonaba peor. Harry se paró a lado de él y empezó a volar parado ya que casi toda la escoba la ocupaba el señor Crouch, era lo suficientemente rápido para salir del bosque en segundos la obscuridad reinaba el frio había amentado drásticamente, Harry aun sentía la llama del señor Crouch pero menor.

Cuando llego a la escalinata de piedra, agacho la cabeza para entrar y continuo su vuelo por los pasillos hasta que llego a la enfermera, la cual tenía las luces encendidas y la señora Pomfrey parecía muy nerviosa

-Gracias a dios, el señor Krum me ha informado de todo se ha ido hace un par de minutos a ver al profesor Dumbledore-dijo madame Pomfrey que parecía casi pálida-¿cómo está el señor Crouch?-

Harry bajo de la escoba de un salto y la escoba descendió lentamente asta posarse quedamente en la mitad de la enfermería.

-Mal, he intentado todo lo que se dé curaciones, pero su estado mental es mucho peor que el físico, si no se hace nada el podría morir-dijo Harry mientras lo cargaba y lo depositaba en una cama vacía.

-Gracias señor Potter, ahora salga de la enfermería, hare todo lo que este en mis manos-dijo madame Pomfrey sacando un montón de pociones que ni Harry reconocía, así como también empezaba a armar un gran numero alrededor del hombre, entre pergaminos y velas además de otras cosas que Harry se mostró impresionado, salió aun sabiendo bien que el señor Crouch estaba en buenas manos pero muy adentro savia que era casi imposible hacer algo.

Espero un rato hasta que se cansó y se sentó afuera en el pasillo, el sentimiento de la llama no desaparecía y cada vez era peor su miedo. ¿Dónde demonios esta Dumbledore? Se preguntó después de un gran rato.

-¿Potter?, ¿qué hace aquí?-la voz de Snape que llego de improviso a sus oídos. Harry lo miro parecía sorprendido, raro en él, pero siguió viendo la puerta de la enfermería.

-No le importa-dijo Harry sin ningún tono en particular.

-pero que dices, eso es una falta de respeto-dijo Snape acercándose rápidamente.

-Igual que llamar a tu mejor amiga sangre sucia, ¿verdad profesor?-dijo Harry con su voz lenta y fría mirándolo con furia por el recuerdo de lo que había dicho su padrino.

Snape se quedó quieto incluso palideció un poco y casi por un segundo parecía a punto de parecer indefenso y débil, se recompuso he hiso una mueca casi de odio.

Ninguno se novio, justo después apareció el profesor en pasillo tenía ya puesta una pijama para dormir con un gorro de dormir causando algo de risa en Harry.

-¿Cómo esta Barty?-dijo el profesor a Harry sin tomar a Snape en cuenta.

-No lo sé, madame Pomfrey lo está atendiendo en este momento, he intentado todo lo que podía pero está casi al borde de locura-dijo Harry muy serio- Puede morir-

-Ha dicho algo más Harry-dijo Dumbledore casi con desesperación.

-No dijo nada exacto pero si muchas incoherencias así como que Voldemort se hace más fuerte-dijo Harry el cual vio la expresión de Snape se puso verde como si fuera a vomitar y enseguida Dumbledore noto su presencia por primera vez.-¿Viktor dónde está?-

Dumbledore pareció confundido.

-¿Viktor Krum? el que me ha informado era el profesor Moody-dijo Dumbledore a Harry.

-Yo envié a Krum-contesto Harry igual de confundido

En ese segundo apareció Krum y ojoloco por un lado del pasillo con el traqueteo común de la pierna del profesor, Krum tenía manchado de sangre el uniforme así como se veía más relajado, algo que desconcertó a Harry. Apenas menos de una hora estaba pálido.

-Encontré al muchacho corriendo, me informo de todo y le he dicho que avisaría al profesor Dumbledore, parecía muy alterado así que le he dado algo para relajarse-dijo el profesor sonriendo un poco-¿Cómo está Crouch?-

{Harry ¿estás bien? ya tardaste mucho} dijo la voz de Hermione en su mente dándole un poco de tranquilidad.

Sin prestar atención a las conversaciones se deslizo por el muro y se sentó en el suelo mirando a la puerta de la enfermería.

{Yo sí... pero el señor Crouch está al borde de la muerte, tal vez llegue muy tarde pero estoy bien no te preocupes} dijo Harry tranquilamente intentando infundir esa tranquilidad en sus palabras aun cuando dentro de él se sentía algo desesperado.{Mañana te contare todo}

{Voy para allá} dijo Hermione firme.

{No es necesario mione} dijo Harry pero no respondió ella a lo cual supo que no la convencería de nada. {Bien ven pero trae a Hagrid contigo es de noche y será peligroso que vengas sola}

{Ok} dijo la voz de ella mostrándose un poco más alegre.

Harry siguió viendo la puerta de la enfermería sentía culpa de no poder hacer más por el señor Crouch, era cierto que lo había amenazado en los mundiales y que no ayudo precisamente a Hermione en el bosque pero ahora savia bien la razón, el simplemente tenía miedo, su hijo andaba por ahí no solo intentando regresar con Voldemort como Peter si no que rondaba el castillo para llevarlo a él ante la presencia de su amo.

Dumbledore le dio unas órdenes a Moody y Viktor, ambos desaparecieron, dejándolos solos, así que aprovecho Harry para tener un descanso de esas personas, se sintió mas culpable al saber que había tardado tanto en ver sus recuerdos pues el reloj de la enfermería marcaban las 11, ni Dumbledore ni Harry se movieron del lugar, hasta que una serie de pasos se escucharon por los pasillos de ambos lados.

-¡Harry!-dijo la voz de Hermione y Hagrid llegaba jadeando y con fang a sus espaldas. Tenía la ballesta en mano.

-¿Estas bien Harry?, ¿Cómo está usted profesor Dumbledore?-dijo Hagrid con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hermione llego corriendo y la abrazo, sintió su calor algo que le faltaba aun sentía la vida del señor Crouch escapar poco a poco de su cuerpo en la enfermería.

-Es mi culpa, si no hubiera esperado tanto el...-dijo Harry sentía sus lágrimas salir poco a poco.

-Si claro que es tu culpa-dijo la voz de Karkarov. Parecía haber llegado hace un segundo, estaba aparcado junto con Krum y Moody parecía furioso.

-Cállese-grito Hermione con total rabia, mirando a Karkarov y Krum con un odio que Harry nunca había visto en la castaña, no dejo de abrazarlo, el oculto su rostro en el hombro de ella no se sentía con fuerzas para pelear es mas de algún modo sentía la vida del señor Crouch sentía su dolor y su cansancio deseaba descansar olvidarse de todo.

-señorita ¿sabe quién soy?-dijo Karkarov escupiendo saliva.

-Un mortifago-dijo Harry mirando al director con rabia aunque dentro de su ser se estaba destrozando, miro como Karkarov palidecía y enseguida abrió la boca-Más vale que cierre la boca y que deje a mi novia en paz o usted tendrá que regresar a azkaban-

-Es un ultraje-dijo Karkarov aun pálido.

-Seguro… se de Mulciver, Traver, Rookwood, Dolohov, incluso sé que Rosier murió siéndolo, Quiere que mencione más nombres, podría decirle a Bagman quien dijo que era un mortifago-dijo fríamente Harry mientras todos abrían los ojos y parecían consternados- Se muchas más cosas y créame no quiere que habrá la boca-

{¿Qué es ese sentimiento?}Pregunto Harry mentalmente sus maestros. El sentimiento de que la vida del señor Crouch se apagaba lentamente no se debilitaba.

{Intéstate darle tu magia pero al no funcionar regreso a ti, de algún modo su sentimientos se ligaron a los tuyos} dijo Revé intranquila {Solo resiste pasara pronto Harry}

{El muchacho es fuerte puede hacerlo} dijo Griffin sin sus acostumbradas risas.

{Claro que lo es recuerden quien le está enseñando} dijo Huffy algo angustiada.

{Él siempre lo ha sido}Dijo Sly tan calmado que infundio un poco en Harry.

-Traición-grito Karkarov, señalando a Dumbledore -Es una confabulación de ti y tu alumnos, solo han traído desgracias a este torneo, primero metes a este a la competencia, luego se hace el interesante con los dragones, su fundación tonta de esa estúpida escuela, el duelo que tuvo enfrente de todos y hace rato atacando a Krum. Son más que puras falsedades, seguramente los has ayudado y todo eso es corrupción...mira lo que pienso de ti y de Harry Potter-

Karkarov escupió a los pies de Dumbledore y luego a donde estaba Harry manchándole la chaqueta. Hagrid con un rápido movimiento para su tamaño agarro a Karkarov por el cuello, lo levanto en el aire y lo estampo contra la pared. Harry pudo observar como Karkarov pasaba de pálido a rojo, luego a pálido nuevamente, al rojo y por ultimo casi morado, el cambio de colores tan rápido que casi parecía no saber en cual quedarse.

-¡Pida disculpas!- le ordeno Hagrid con un grito a Karkarov el cual intentaba respirar con el puño apretado en su garganta y los pies en el aire.

-Déjalo Hagrid-dijo Dumbledore con un destello en sus ojos. Sin en cambio Hagrid no lo soltaba simplemente estaba apretando un poco mas- Hagrid- continuo el profesor, esta vez Hagrid parpadeo.

-Hagrid por favor suéltalo-dijo Harry enseguida de ver como las manos de Karkarov comenzaban a perder fuerza.

Hagrid abrió la mano dejando caer a Karkarov, el simplemente resoplo, se limpió el traje y salió a toda prisa con Krum atrás mecánicamente.

-Lo siento Dumbledore, pero en cuanto lleve a Krum al barco. Ese loco quiso verte, parece estar algo sentido por todo lo que ha pasado durante el curso-dijo Moody indiferente y luego se rasco la barbilla.

-Alastor no importa pero será mejor que prepares tu clase para mañana-dijo Dumbledore mirando un poco raro al profesor.

-Bien, cualquier cosa envíame un mensaje-dijo Moody sonriéndole, se lamio los labios y se alejó con su traqueteo de la pierna.

Hermione intentaba ver la cara de Harry pero este simplemente hundía mas la cara en su hombro, trataba de sentir a Hermione y no al señor Crouch, el cual cada vez estaba más y más cerca de la muerte, se sentía culpable así como también ganas de llorar.

-Hagrid acompaña a los dos a Pendragon-dijo Dumbledore a Hagrid.

-Si profesor, aunque no me lo pidiera jamás dejaría a Harry en ese estado-dijo Hagrid intentando sonreír, se encamino en dirección de Harry y Hermione que ninguno de los dos se separaba. Hermione le susurraba en el oído cosas que animaban a Harry al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello, pero esta vez no las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos y las caricias parecían lejanas, empezaba sudar y esa llama al otro lado de la puerta apagarse un poco más.

\- Vamos Harry, Hermione-dijo Hagrid un poco más tranquilo.

Harry negó con brusquedad con su cabeza, no quería irse no sin saber si ese sentimiento se iría alguna vez, Hermione simplemente empezó a darle de besos en la frente y con la otra mano lo apretaba con fuerza.

-Harry será mejor que...-empezó a decir Dumbledore pero sintió que la vida le era arrancada como algo dentro empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco, demasiado rápido para Harry.

-No –dijo Harry mirando a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hermione asustada.

-Se va... se está muriendo...-dijo Harry y apretó con más fuerza a Hermione hasta el punto que ella estaba pálida de la preocupación.

Como si alguien soplara una vela, sintió la llama apagarse, la pequeña conexión con el señor Crouch se cortó, Harry sintió desesperación y miedo en extremo, justo después no sintió nada dejando un pequeño vacío en el que enseguida fue llenado por los ojos de Hermione, aquellos ojos que lo miraban con pura preocupación e intentaba consolarlo. Sonrió un poco y le dio un beso rápido para calmarla.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?-dijo Hagrid al verlo más tranquilo.

-Se ha ido-dijo Harry dejando ir todo sentimiento que se había formado en él, sentía un poco de tristeza pero nada más, además de tonto por parecer tan desesperado.

{Lo siento muchacho pero el dejar morir una vida nunca es tan fácil, incluso muchos les afectan por años, la conexión que se hiso entre ustedes fue por corto tiempo algo así jamás se borra de la mente {Dijo Sly en su mente.

Harry se colocó nuevamente en el hombro de Hermione y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Sentía la mirada de Hagrid y Dumbledore pero como su novia simplemente lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabellera intento disfrutar de aquellas caricias. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salió Madame Pomfrey con la cabeza agachada y miro al profesor Dumbledore con un aire casi de tristeza.

-Lamento informarle que el señor Crouch ha fallecido-dijo Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore asintió.

-Sera mejor que vallan a descansar Harry-dijo Dumbledore y le acaricio la cabeza al Harry el cual simplemente se mantenía ocupado tratando de sentir el calor de Hermione que apenas se percató de esa mano. Después de un segundo se separó un poco de Hermione sonriendo un poco, ella lo miraba con ternura.

-Yo lo llevare profesor no se preocupe-dijo Hagrid ayudo a levantarse a ambos.

-Por favor, mañana tendremos que avisar al ministerio, al igual que entregaremos el para hacerle un entierro en forma-dijo Dumbledore-Descansa Harry, lo mereces-

Sin prestarle atención empezó a caminar con Hermione de la mano y Hagrid detrás de él, el silencio se hiso cuando llegaron a las escaleras, las luces del todo el castillo se pagaron, seguramente alguna forma de demostrar su respeto por el señor Crouch, poco a poco se acercaban a la sala de menesteres.

-Como se atreve-gruño Hagrid un poco después-Como se atreve a insultarte a ti y a Dumbledore. Los mejores magos que conozco.-bufo un poco-¿Que hacías paseando con ese maldito de Krum? Después de todo lo que te les ha hecho, ¿Y si te hecha un maleficio?, ¿es que acaso todo tu entrenamiento no lo sabes ocupar? imagina que te atrae a su propio...-

-¡Krum es idiota, pero no tanto para atacarme!-dijo Harry su voz parecía rara como si jamás la hubiera escuchado-Me ha intentado aclarar todo lo que paso con mione, así como también me pidió disculpas. Solo hablábamos cuando apareció el señor Crouch-

-Harry ¿de verdad has hablado con él?-dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.

-Después de romperle la nariz y casi humillarlo, enfrente del jurado y los campeones-dijo Harry esperando un regaño de Hermione pero esta no dijo nada más.

-Bien echo Harry, aunque yo le hubiera roto un par de huesos-dijo Hagrid sonriendo un poco más.

-Con eso lo amenace, para que no intentara nuevamente besar a mi novia-dijo Harry nuevamente viendo como Hermione se sonrojaba y le apretaba con más fuerza.

-Eres un idiota-dijo Hermione lentamente y sonriente. Harry también sonrió aunque Hagrid parecía confuso.

-Pero soy tu idiota-contesto Harry mirándola a ojos y ella se sonrojo.

Llegaron a la sala de menesteres en la cual Harry simplemente ordeno a Dobby apagar toda luz en ella y se fue acostar con Hermione le mostro todo lo que había pasado así como lo que vio del señor Crouch, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio besos para dormirlo lo cual funciono muy bien pues se quedó dormido al instante con la mano de Hermione acariciándole el cabello.

En la mañana Harry despertó muy tarde así que como siempre Hermione no se encontraba. Bajo al comedor a desayunar y se encontró con todos en ella miraron a Harry como si este fuera alguien diferente enseguida Ron le paso el diario el profeta el cual no quiso leer con el simple título que vio.

"Barty Crouch fallece, Harry Potter implicado en el suceso"

-Dame un resumen-dijo Harry frotándose los ojos y aventando el periódico a un basurero.

-Pues cuenta que encontraste al señor Crouch y que al poco tiempo el había fallecido-dijo Ron algo enojado.-Te hacen ver culpable-

-Puede ser cierto esta ves-dijo Harry recordando su incompetencia en ayudarlo.

-Harry, Hagrid hablo temprano con Dumbledore, no había nada que hacer, incluso los mejores medí magos que ahí en Londres hubieran sido inútiles, estaba gravemente enfermo, había sido torturado incluso y tenía muchas maldiciones encima-dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja tenía un plato lleno de huevos y tocino además de salchichas, Un enorme vaso con jugo y también tostadas recién echas-Así que no te culpes, tú le has dado un poco más de tiempo incluso lo ayudaste a cumplir su última voluntad-

Hermione coloco el plato enfrente de Harry.

-Come, necesitas recuperar energía-dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado y tomando unos cubiertos para pasárselos.

-Gracias-dijo Harry tomando los cubiertos. Sin en cambio no empezó a comer se sentía cansado y el recordar la noche anterior lo ponía algo enfermo.

-Yo siempre tengo que hacer todo-dijo Hermione algo irritada, se sentó en las piernas de Harry sorprendiendo a todos incluso a él, tomo un salchicha y se la coloco en la comisura de la boca.- ¡Come!, ¡Es una orden!-

Harry probo la salchicha, La comida era inclusive mejor de lo que le había sabido siempre, tenía un sabor delicioso que lo puso enseguida más hambriento y continuo comiendo aunque Hermione lentamente le pasaba todo, al probar el jugo que era de naranja que tenía un sabor algo acido pero era muy dulce revitalizo a Harry y casi lo regreso casi a la normalidad. Era lo mejor comida que había probado.

-Alguien nos puede explicar que ha pasado anoche-dijo Ron casi irritado viendo la sus mejores amigos.

Harry conto todo el principio de la historia incluyendo el golpe a Krum y la parte de que consistiría la tercera prueba, como había encontrado a señor Crouch en el bosque junto a Viktor y Hermione termino todo lo demás cuando Harry no pudo continuar y empezó a comer el mismo para disimular.

-Entonces Harry es más el héroe que el villano-dijo Luna que también escuchaba atentamente.

-Otra vez Harry ataca-dijo Fred sonriendo-El héroe de Pendragon, destructor de dragones y salvador de personas casi ahogadas, y muy pronto el amo del laberinto-

-Si yo lo hubiera encontrado capas que lo inmovilizaba por parecerme un loco-dijo George desde el otro lado.-Ron prepárate para que te inmovilice la próxima vez que me parezcas loco-

Ron gruño.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo que Harry es el mejor. Pero es hora de ir a la clase de Sirius, si no lo más seguro es que nos pondrá 10 veces los deberes-dijo Neville parándose y todos lo siguieron a excepción de Hermione y Ron.

-Esto ha sido lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, Dobby debió haberse esmerado-dijo Harry tomando el ultimo trozo de tocino.

-Dobby no ha cocinado nada de eso amo, tampoco ningún otro elfo-dijo Dobby que al parecer había escuchado toda la historia.

-Entonces ¿quién?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

Dobby señalo a un lado de él, aun sobre sus piernas Hermione sonreía demasiado contenta y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rosas.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-dijo Ron con la boca abierta y con un tono incrédulo.

-Claro que si Ron, cuando mis padres no estaban por las consultas que daban, yo hacía de desayunar, comer o cenar según era la hora-dijo Hermione dándole una mirada de enojo a su amigo.-Me alegra que a Harry le guste mucho-

-Me fascina, gracias mione-dijo Harry dándole un beso a Hermione que sonreía como nunca.

-Si ya está lista para ser Hermione Potter-dijo Ron con un tono parecido al de sus hermanos gemelos, enseguida se puso completamente roja Hermione. -Supongo que aún tienen algunas cosas ocultas de su historia. Siempre hay más-dijo Ron tomando un pastel de la mesa.

Harry le conto las partes faltantes sintiéndose lleno de vida nuevamente.

-¿qué ha dicho de Voldemort?-dijo Ron con la boca abierta.

-Que estaba recuperando fuerzas-dijo Harry repitiéndolo por cuarta vez.

-Eso ya lo saciamos Ron, lo importante es que ahora confirmamos un montón de cosas, así como que Barty Crouch Jr. está en el castillo rondando a Harry-dijo Hermione también irritada por las preguntas de Ron.

-Entonces si intentan llevarte vivo ¿por qué no lo hacen cuando estas solo?-dijo Ron con un tono casi a la par de Hermione.

-Porque cuando salgo de la sala de menesteres no estoy solo, además de que no sabe donde estoy cuando salgo solo, o estoy muy lejos y un lugar apartado para llegar a mí… supongo-dijo Harry recordando sus salidas y viendo el factor común.

-Así que solo queda una posibilidad para que te lleven con ellos-dijo Hermione asustada.

-sí, precisamente solo una antes de acabar el curso-dijo Harry asintiendo, mientras Hermione apretaba con más fuerza su mano.

-¿Me pueden explicar? O espero a descubrirlo el siguiente curso-dijo Ron irritado.

-Intentaran secuestrarme en la tercera prueba, cuando este solo en el laberinto-dijo Harry calmado.-Esa es lo que el hijo del señor Crouch quiere, tenerme solo y con un montón de problemas para que no me defienda, lo ha intentado 2 veces pero no le han funcionado ninguna de esas-

-Entonces deberías no entrar a ese laberinto Harry-dijo Ron preocupado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero parecía igual de preocupada que su amigo.

-Si Harry no entra al laberinto, perderá toda su magia, el contrato con el cáliz de fuego lo obliga a participar recuerdas-dijo Hermione su voz se quebraba un poco.

-Me tiene contra las cuerdas, eso es lo que quería. Pero si me quiere me tendrá, me preparare mejor que nunca y si Voldemort aparece le daré batalla-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa con Hermione en sus brazos.-Bien es hora de entrenar-

-¿Cargaras a Hermione hasta la tercera prueba?-dijo Ron intentado sonar divertido-Serviría mejor otra persona, ella es muy delgada-

Harry la bajo y le acaricio la mejilla.

{¿Qué tengo que hacer maestros?}Dijo Harry en su mente.

{Prepárate, esto te dejara agotado al límite de tu poder} dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Los días pasaban y Harry pareció estar en arresto domiciliario, ya que Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Fred y George se pusieron de acuerdo para mantenerlo vigilado y nunca dejarlo salir solo así que pasaba toda la semana entrenando como si fuera un aprendiz, repitiendo hechizo por hechizo mejorándolo e incrementando su poder al punto que era perfecto para cualquier cosa, luego el ejercicio físico y las clases de artes marciales, seguida de entrenamiento con armas, para rematar leyendo un montón de libros. Harry a la segunda semana le resultaban tan atractivos los terrenos de Hogwarts como nunca, pero a causa de su insistente vigilancia se dedicaba a revisar toda la biblioteca pasando libro por libro y tratando de encontrar consuelo en ellos. Cuando le toco los encantamientos aturdidores, que había probado casi un millar de veces pero que nunca los había utilizado en algo consiente, fue un problema ya que la práctica exigía ciertos sacrificios de sus amigos.

-¿no podríamos secuestrar a la señora Norris?-dijo Ron durante la hora de la comida el lunes, cuando se despertó por 10 vez después de que Harry le aplicara el encantamiento aturdidor-Podríamos aturdirla a ella o a Dobby, el daría lo que sea por ayudarte. No es que me queje-se puso de pie con cuidado y se sobo el trasero-pero me duele todo-

-Es que aún no te proteges como debes Ron-dijo Hermione algo cansada Harry estaba rodeado en un círculo por Daphne, Neville, Luna, Ginny, además de Ron y Hermione.-Esto sirve de práctica a Harry y a nosotros-

-Además no pienso herir a Dobby después de todo lo que me ha ayudado-dijo Harry lanzando el hechizo en dirección de Neville el cual la repelió, salió en dirección a Hermione ella se hiso a un lado esquivándolo reboto en la pared y fue hacia luna la cual se protegió, este salió disparado y golpeo a ron siendo la onceava ves que se desmayaba.

-enérvate-dijo Harry apuntando a Ron que abrió los ojos.

-Y si ¿prefieres herir a tus amigos?-dijo Ron sobándose el lugar donde le había pegado el hechizo.-Esto no me agrada para nada-

-Trata de ver la dirección del hechizo y si crees que te dará protégete o esquívalo como Hermione y Luna-dijo Harry sonriéndole a las chicas-además Ron esto será útil te lo aseguró-

-la mayoría ya lo hacemos bien Ron-dijo Daphne quitándose el sudor de la frente-¿Podrías intentarlo un poco más?-

Ron asintió, Harry le sonrió a Daphne y esta le guiño el ojo que no veía su amigo.

-Bien será un hechizo por persona estos revotaran igual así que concentrados-dijo Harry a todos y espero a que Ron pusiera su concentración total, luego lanzo los hechizo, mientras algunos se protegieron otros se movieron a un lado, en el caso de ron se protegió y los hechizos cruzaban todo el lugar rebotando y tratando de llegar a un objetivo, en un fallo de Ginny un hechizo le dio, luego a luna, seguida de Daphne y Ron. Al final quedaban Hermione y Neville luchando para que los hechizos no les diera de lleno, hasta que Neville pareció entender como rebotaban así que se protegió en lugares específicos lanzándolos contra Hermione la cual se protegió y estos rebotaron contra Harry el cual simplemente sequito y chocaron contra la pared pero fue suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer por completo.

-Magnifico Neville-dijo Harry acercándose y dándole unas palmadas-Esto me hace pensar, podría dejarte dar una clase a todos tus compañeros. Sera de herbologia, me encanta el invernadero está muy colorido y hermoso-

El invernadero era magnifico, el cambio desde ese lugar vacío hasta lo que era ahora que parecía una colección de plantas de colores, formas y tamaños diferentes, era mucho superior de lo que pensó Harry.

-No creo tener la capacidad aun Harry-dijo Neville sonrojándose.

-Tonterías amigo, programa una con Hermione, Sirius y Hagrid. Veremos cómo lo haces y si estás listo quedaras instalado como profesor de Herbologia-Dijo Harry poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros y apretándolo- Eres unos de los más valioso miembros de Pendragon, serás importante para el futuro-vio como Neville se sonrojaba, Ron se güiro en el piso acurrucándose y estiro la mano cerca de la Daphne.-Será mejor que los levante-

-enérvate-dijo Harry y todos parpadearon, Ron se volvió a quejar.

Continuaron con el siguiente entrenamiento defenderse. Harry ahora era el que tenía que defenderse de ataque de ellos pero únicamente tenía un encantamiento para hacerlo, lo hacía muy bien incluso entre todos parecían tener problemas para tener el ritmo de Harry.

-Vamos, apenas estoy sudando-dijo Harry divertido la segunda vez que pararon para que Ginny tomara aire.

-Nadie… repito Nadie a tu edad, tiene tu capacidad para mantener un duelo contra 5 personas-dijo Daphne también tomando aire- Ni siquiera sé si realmente eres humano-

-Bueno, Harry es humano pero un poco fuera de lo común-dijo Ginny desde el suelo acostada- No creía que estuviera tan atento a los 5-

-Solo son demasiado predecibles-dijo Harry observando como los únicos capases de continuar un poco más era Hermione, Neville y Ron que estaban sudando a mares.

-Continuemos-dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente, como si su única meta fuera poder darle una vez entre todos. Asintieron y continuaron.

Con rapidez comenzaron a hacer que sudara sobretodo Hermione y Ron eran en especial aprensivos de darle un segundo de descanso, coordinando todo el ataque como si ellos fuera capaz de derivarlo solos, mientras uno atacaba el otro repetía el hechizo y después alguien más lanzaba otro hechizo hacia su dirección. Le encanto que sus amigos estuvieran atacándolo feroz mente sentía que esa era la mejor forma de entrenar, le agrado a Harry que sobretodo su novia fuera la más concentrada en todo pero que seguramente Hermione no había notado ya que era la que poco a poco lo ponía en más aprietos. De un segundo para otro le ardió un poco la cicatriz desconcentrándolo y un hechizo aturdidor de Luna le dio de lleno.

Iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo pasando una vieja casa y una ladera cubierta de hierba, adelante de él se encontraba una mansión vieja y abandonada, empezó a soplar el viento. Cuando se acercaron a la mansión pudo ver por la ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa y la cruzaron. Volaron por un corredor en el había un armario con la puerta abierta, había una serie de escobas tan antiguas que Harry savia bien que eran lentas, pero distinguió una flecha plateada una escoba bastante decente, sin previo aviso continuo, atravesaron una puerta y entro en una habitación algo obscura siendo alumbrada por la chimenea únicamente, se descabalgo del búho y se sentó en un sillón. En el suelo había dos formas que se retorcían y se movían.

Una de ellas era una serpiente y la otra un hombre: bajo y calvo con ojos lloros y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba como si fuera un bebe.

-Has tenido suerte colagusano-dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca -realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado a perder: está muerto-

\- Mi señor-balbuceo colagusano-Mi señor estoy tan agradecido, no sabe cuanto lo siento-

-Nagini-dijo al voz fría - lo siento por ti. No podrás comerte a colagusano pero pronto tendrás a Harry Potter-

-y ahora colagusano-añadió la voz fría-un pequeño recordatorio de que no tolerare ningún nuevo error por tu parte.-

Harry vio como alzaba su brazo parecía algo flaco y de un niño casi irreal.-crusio- sintió el deseo de herir a colagusano como sus chillidos le distaban, más y más a Voldemort, sintió a Nagini teniendo el mismo sentimiento que su amo y luego la cicatriz le ardió tanto que empezó a gritar al mismo ritmo que colagusano. Harry no podía evitarlo solo esperaba que Voldemort no lo escuchara.

Se tomó la cicatriz no podía mitigar el dolor era lo peor que podía sentir en su vida, el dolor le obligaba a cerrar los ojos pero por alguna razón evitaba hacerlo, un hombre cruzo la puerta era alto tenía una barba con forma de candando, el pelo era negro completamente tenía una túnica de esmeralda con muestras de plata, estaba bien vestido y tenía unos ojos color azul como el mar, sus manos portaba una marca que era el escudo de Slytherin, Harry los reconoció enseguida era Sly, pero que hacía ahí. Se dirigió a Harry le toco la frente con la palma y la otra en su corazón.

{Regresa mi niño no es momento de ver esto aún no puedes ir hacia el tienes que ser más fuerte} dijo la voz de Sly en su cabeza pero la boca del hombre no se movía, Harry se sintió mejor dejo de gritar y un tirón de la boca del estómago, se sintió empujado hacia atrás viendo el pasillo y saliendo por la ventana y recorriendo el cielo.

{Harry} dijo la voz de Hermione en su mente.

-Harry-la voz de Ron.

Abrió los ojos estaba en el suelo y con las manos en la cara, la cicatriz le dolía, tenía los ojos llorosos. El dolor había sido real. Todos le rodeaban de pie mientras Hermione tenía su cabeza en sus piernas y Ron se arrodillaba junto a él, aterrorizados era la descripción de todos los rostros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Ron

-¡por supuesto que no se encuentra bien ron!-dijo Hermione agitada.

{Lo siento la cicatriz me duele} dijo Harry en su mente tratando de concentrarse.

-Lo siento Harry nunca creí que pudiera causarte esto-dijo Luna que tenía los ojos rojos y Neville la tenía tomada en sus brazos-

-No fue tu hechizo Luna, te aseguro que no tienes ninguna culpa-dijo Harry con su voz demostrando el dolor que sentía.-Es esta cicatriz, no puede dejar de dolerme-

{Harry ha sido Voldemort} pregunto Hermione mirándolo.

{Si, él está enojado con colagusano} dijo Harry mentalmente.

{Apenas y pudimos rescatarte de su mente} dijo Sly sonando cansado.

{Tuvimos que poner toda nuestra magia en uno para poder salvarte} continuo Huffy con voz ahogada.

{Aguanta un poco más el dolor pasara en un minuto mi niño} dijo Revé y de algún modo ella también estaba agotada.

{¿Estas bien mocoso?}Dijo Griffin sonando como si estuviera lejos.

{Gracias, sin ustedes… no sé qué hubiera pasado}Contesto Harry, tomando los anillos en su palma y apretándolos intentando infundirles algo de magia.

-¡te revolcabas por el suelo!-dijo Luna rompiendo en llanto-¿cómo no puede ser mi culpa?-

Harry intento incorporarse pero apenas logro sentarse con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione.

-Luna, te lo aseguro no fuiste tú, y aunque lo hubieras echo estaría feliz de que tuvieras esa fuerza-dijo Harry teniendo un mareo- Muy buena práctica, creo que por hoy hemos terminado-

-¿Necesitas algo Harry?-dijo Neville que aun consolaba a Luna.

-Un analgésico para mi dolor de cabeza-dijo Harry sin pensar mucho. Parándose por completo aun siendo ayudado por Ron.

{¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto?}Pregunto Harry a sus maestros.

{Por que no ha sido un sueño Harry, tu mente viajo hasta ese lugar y lo vio en persona, sintió al mismo Voldemort, me costó encontrarte y a Sly mucho más un traerte, al parecer entre más fuerte eres más puedes sentir a Voldemort} dijo Griffin su vos sonaba preocupada pero mejor.

{Eso significa que Harry no podrá ser más fuerte} dijo Hermione que también escuchaba atentamente.

{No, simplemente si Harry vuelve a liberar su mente y esta termina junto a Voldemort el podrá ver recuerdos de él o incluso puede que termine tomando parte de su mente, es peligroso} dijo Huffy casi su voz sonaba igual de cansada.

Hermione y Ron lo acompañaron hasta un sillón, se sentón y Harry les conto lo visto ya que la siguiente clase la daba Hagrid.

-Eso es... escalofriante-dijo Ron mientras se ponía amarillo.

-Y tú no estuviste ahí-dijo Harry con una voz exasperada.

-Solo espero que jamás se repita-dijo Hermione que ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Harry el cual se recostó en el sillón más largo- creo que Sirius debe saberlo Harry-

-Espero que otra vez no me salga con que debo aprender oclumancia porque ya la tengo bien aprendida pero esto no lo controlo yo-dijo Harry mientras Hermione le acariciaba el pecho, entre más pasaba el tiempo, mejor se sentía-En cuanto termine su clase iré a contarle.-

Harry al siguiente día ordeno a todos estudiar diligentemente para los exámenes ya que, terminarían antes de la tercera prueba y Dumbledore le había prometido dejarlos hacerlo con los demás, si pasaban también serían admitidos el siguiente año en Hogwarts como precaución si Harry no lograba continuar con Pendragon.

Así que Harry se encontró entrenando solo y repasando todo nuevamente antes de la tercera prueba, Hermione decía un y otra vez que aunque no estudiaran seguramente tendrían notas mayores a todos ya que nunca habrían aprendido tanto en Hogwarts, todos repetían por los rincones que Harry era el mejor maestro y Pendragon la mejor escuela. Cuando le llegaron a Harry fue a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall por lo que se vería en los exámenes casi se ríe de lo fácil que era, además que casi se le ocurre decirle a Ron que no se preocupara por aprender nada más que por primera vez sería mejor que Deán y Seamus juntos. Pero al verlo tan concentrado decidió callarse el asunto y dejarlo que se sorprendiera el mismo.

Al empezar junio, Harry ya hacía casi cualquier hechizo sin necesidad de tomar tiempo para imaginársela o acumular magia, las embrujo obstaculizador, la maldición reductora que le permitía casi hacer polvo cualquier cosa con la que practicaba, también Hermione le enseño una encantamiento de brújula que haría que la varita le señalara hacia el norte y por lo tanto le permitiría navegar mejor en el laberinto. Justo después de enseñárselo llego con otro recién encontrado en los libro de la biblioteca el cual creaba una imagen de lo que te rodeaba con una brújula a lado.

En uno de sus tantos arreglos de su cuarto se encontró con la lista dada por Priscob y tacho todo lo que le había dado por hacer al principio del curso, al finalizar la mayoría estaba tachado y casi feliz de darse cuenta que le hacía nada más ser animago así como también el hechizo de aparición que claramente especificaba que fuera después de los 16.

La mañana de la tercera prueba fue muy bulliciosa en la sala de menesteres. Las lechuzas llegaban a montones, algunas con cartas deseándole suerte otras diciéndole que se muriera. Otras más con un sello de Gringotts con muy buenas noticias que lo alegraron pero decidió guardarlas para cuando fuera momento.

Cuando Hermione recibió el diario el profeta. Lo desplego, miro la primera página y escupió sin querer el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca. Mojando un poco a Dennis que iba pasando.

-lo siento-dijo hermione algo apenada.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaron todos al casi juntos.

-Nada-se apresuró a contestar e intentó ocultar el periódico pero Fred lo tomo desde la parte de atrás.

Miro el titular y este se lo regreso a Hermione. Esta intento nuevamente ocultarlo.

-Es sobre mi ¿verdad?-dijo Harry mordiendo un tocino, Fred, Hermione y Ron que al parecer echo una ojeada, Asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me lo dejas ver mione-dijo Harry estirándole la mano-No creo que sea peor de lo que nos ha hecho este año-

A regañadientes, Hermione le entrego el periódico y Harry estaba en primera plana algo que no le pareció nuevo, incluso era su primera foto del evento cuando hicieron la inspección de varita. Con las ojeras más grandes que había tenido, aquella sudadera negra que tenía rasgones por todos lados, un moretón grande en la mejilla y varios rasguños en la cara poniendo una cara completamente de enfado. Sinceramente si no fuera el habría pensado que estaba trastornado y Peligroso.

"Harry Potter trastornado y peligroso"

Harry se lo regreso a Hermione, y continúo comiendo.

-Acaso no te molesta Harry-dijo Ron casi con incredulidad.

-No-dijo Harry sin titubeos-Lo que digan de mí ya me importa poco y la verdad en ese tiempo si estaba trastornado y si me ponían a alguien que me sacara de quicio era peligroso -

-Acaso no quieres vengarte por lo escrito de Hermione-dijo Daphne casi incrédula.

-Ya me he vengado, solo queda esperar-dijo Harry terminando su jugo de calabaza.

{¿Como que te has vengado?}Dijo Hermione en su mente.

{Lo sabrás pronto, no seas impaciente recuerda que nadie más que yo desea hacerle ver que si se mete con nosotros terminara mal} dijo Harry sonriéndole ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahí días en que pienso que ustedes dos pueden entenderse sin hablar, me da algo de miedo-dijo Dennis que se limpiaba el uniforme, con poco tino.

Harry lo limpio con la varita y le sonrió un poco-No tengas miedo cuando encuentres a alguien que ames de verdad lo entenderás, y puede que tengas algo como yo y mione-le guiño el ojo.

Harry consulto el reloj de Hermione ya que el suyo seguía sin funcionar.

-Es hora de que todos salgan al castillo, ya saben a donde se dirigen y donde serán sus exámenes, aun así la profesora Mcgonagall me indico que nos espera a la entrada del castillo para escoltarlos personalmente, sean corteses con todos, demuestren sus conocimientos y recuerden si sacan malas calificaciones les diré a Kagura , Circe , Ría y Mai que tienen permiso para chamuscarles un par de dedos-dijo Harry con tono de autoridad como si fuera Dumbledore algo que les parecía gracioso, siempre se reían y en ese instante no era la excepción-Ahora hablando enserio, solo hagan su máximo esfuerzo, lo demás me da igual, demuestren lo que valen y lo que llegaran a ser. Sobretodo recuerden que son Pendragon y aunque sacaran un T de "troll" no me importa-

-Vámonos -dijo Ron parándose y guiándolos fuera de la cocina.

Todos asintieron y acto seguido se dirigieron a fuera de la sala de menesteres, quedando Harry, Hermione solos.

-Te acompaño a los exámenes y luego me voy a ver amiji un rato, casi no la he visto debe estar triste-dijo Harry tomando a Hermione y siguiendo a los demás.

-Tú y mascotas-dijo Hermione con un puchero-Las quieres más que a mí-

-Vamos mione, si quisiera amiji tanto como a ti seguramente me tragaría por intentar darle un besito-dijo Harry parando sus labios para darle un beso, y Hermione le puso un dedo en ellos apartándolo.

-Cuando regreses sano y a salvo del laberinto recibirás ese beso-Dijo la castaña con cara seria.

-¿Qué?-Grito Harry haciendo que los que estaban cerca se voltearan- ¿Por qué me castigas?, ya te dije que no me aguante las ganas de romperle la nariz a Viktor y sinceramente no me arrepiento-

-No es eso-dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio y enseguida supo Harry que incluso para ella era un castigo.- Solo quiero que regreses bien-

-Ya te lo he prometido cien veces, ¿Quieres un juramento inquebrantable?-Dijo Harry esperanzado que Hermione estuviera mejor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que regresaras-fue lo último que dijo antes de apretar con fuerza su mano y salir del cuarto de menesteres.

Caminaron todo el camino riendo y divirtiéndose hasta que en la entrada se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall esperándolos con unas listas.

-Bien que bien que llegan, los de sexto curso aquí, los de cuarto aquí, tercero aquí, los de segundo, primero aquí-dijo la profesora señalando cada una fila diferente y enseguida se formaron sin rechistar algo que impresiono a la profesora.- ¿Son de verdad estudiantes?...les daré la lista en donde serán sus exámenes, tienen la oportunidad de tomar todo el examen o tomar el ochenta por ciento con calificación de sobresaliente, esto como compensación por el pequeño grupo que son-dijo la profesora algo ruborizada por la mirada de todos que parecían enojados.

-Lo siento profesora pero eso creo que lo decide nuestro director-dijo Fred dándole una palmadita a Harry.

-Además el de seguro nos pondría con el 180 por ciento más difícil para asegurarse de que el examen está a la altura de nosotros-dijo George guiñándole un ojo a la profesora. La cual se volteo y miro a Harry.

-¿Nos los hechizaste?, ¿Les diste algo ilícito?...¿Como los….-Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall divertida.

-Solo es que tiene un don de mando-dijo Neville intentando no sonar algo nerviosos-Ha comprendido como enseñarnos a todos y lo ha hecho magníficamente-

-Ya veo señor Longbottom, me alegra que así sea-dijo Mcgonagall y sonrió-¿Entonces aceptas el 80 de examen?-

-Tómelos como si fueran todavía de Hogwarts, ellos podrán-dijo Harry firmemente.

-Muy bien, Sus profesores los esperan-. Hermione beso la mejilla de Harry.

-Demuestra que puedes destrozar cualquier examen-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-bonita escena Harry, pero Hermione llegara tarde-dijo la profesora sorprendida. Hermione se apresuró a subir la escalinata, Harry se estaba a punto de ir a los terrenos para ver a amiji pero aun la profesora lo detuvo.

-¿Todo está bien, entre tú y Hermione?-pregunto la profesora algo preocupada.

-Sí, solo es que… no me besara hasta que regrese del laberinto sano y a salvo-contesto Harry suspirando pesadamente.

-Gran táctica de Hermione, es la más lista que conozco-dijo Mcgonagall sonriendo.

-¿Yo donde quedo?-pregunto Harry fingiendo que estaba indignado.

-Tu eres el más… problemático-contesto Mcgonagall revolviéndole el cabello.- Por cierto, Los campeones esperaran en la sala que entraste en octubre-

-La prueba es hasta la noche-dijo Harry casi confundido.

-Si pero las familias de los campeones están invitadas, esperando en la sala, puedes pasar a saludarlos-dijo la profesora.-Vamos te están esperando-

Harry se preguntó si tenía algún familiar que no conociera, los Dursley no abrían ido a Hogwarts o ¿sí? cruzo el gran comedor con tranquilidad seguido de la mirada aun de varios alumnos rezagados, y vio entrar a Cedricc a lo cual el entro justo un minuto antes de él.

Ceder y sus padres estaban en un sillón, Viktor se hallaba en un rincón hablando velos mente en búlgaro con su madre esta vio a Harry y le sonrió algo que le pareció inesperado. Al otro lado Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Mari, la hermana de Fleur le daba la mano a su madre y saludo a Harry con la mano cuando paso junto ellas, su madre también le sonrió a Harry y le mando beso como si de un hijo se tratara, sorprendiendo por segunda vez a Harry se sonrojo y le devolvió el saludo con la mano. Luego vio, delante de la chimenea se encontraban todos los Waesley a excepción de Percy y para su sorpresa estaba tía Petunia y Dudley que tenía la boca abierta viendo todo a su alrededor.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Harry casi se le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡llegamos hace rato, queríamos verte pero al parecer es muy difícil localizarte Harry!-dijo la señora Waesley que se le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de algunos apretones de Bill, Charly y del señor Waesley.

-Harry, yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría vernos-dijo tía Petunia algo tímida, Harry simplemente le sonrió y la abrazo un poco.

-Me encanta que vinieras tía, Dudley estoy muy contento de verte-dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Dudley que le sonreía y lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Y igualmente lo hacia el había cambiado en ese año, su peso estaba más controlado aunque aún se veía que le faltaba varios kilos por bajar, sus brazos eran más músculos y de alguna forma sentía que había descubierto un deporte que practicaba.

-Has crecido mucho primo, casi no te reconozco-dijo Dudley con un tono algo más grave de cuando lo había dejado en la casa de Vernon.

-Es el torneo, me tuve que preparar mejor que los otros participantes, ya sabes por qué son mayores. Gracias a todos por venir-Dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a todos pero se volteo a la señora Waesley-Supongo que ha ayudado a mi tía y mi primo a venir-

-Sí, intente que tu tío viniera pero es terco y parece no estar cómodo con todos nosotros-dijo la señora algo más enojada que preocupada.-Es una persona especial-

-Le agradezco que trajera a mi Tía y si Vernon le ha hecho algo le daré un golpe en la nariz en cuanto lo vea-dijo Harry sonriéndole a la mujer que se sonrojo.

-Esto es sorprendente Harry, es increíble cuantas joyas hay por todos lados-dijo Dudley fijándose en todo nuevamente pero volteando a Fleur y su hermana de vez en cuando, su madre de Fleur era incluso mucho más hermosa que su hija y mari aunque pequeña no se quedaba atrás, las tres lucían resplandeciente ese día.-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-

-Dudley, tus moles cariño-dijo tía petunia la cual parecía no tan contenta pero si lo suficiente para sonreír-Por cierto Harry gracias por la foto de Lily es increíble-

-Te lo prometí, es lo menos que podía hacer-dijo Harry casi parecía sentir un cariño hacia ellos dos pero supuso que no sería tan fácil sentirlo al cien por ciento. Después de todo, 13 años de maltratos no se borraba de su memoria fácilmente, aun si estaba dispuesto a intentarlo-¿Quieren dar una vuelta?-

Dudley asintió con energía mientras tía petunia parecía indecisa.

-Vamos hay mucho que mostrarles-dijo Harry y se diario a todos-Vamos a ver a un amiga muy especial para mí-

Todos salieron caminando del cuarto con las miradas de la mayoría sobre Harry.

-'Hagi espego´ que estés bien 'pgepagado' para hoy- dijo Fleur corriendo hacia él, y le dio un beso en cada mejilla-Esto es 'pog pagte' de mi 'madge' dice que cuando 'quiegas' nos puedes 'visitag' en 'nuestga' casa-

-Hola linda, me recuerdas-dijo Bill sonriéndole a Fleur la cual se ruborizo- Hoy vine a animar a Harry, pero no dudes que tu también eres favorita en mi corazón-

-'Gacias'-dijo Fleur completaste roja. Mientras Mari se acercaba y jalaba la manga de harry el cual bajo la vista, le hiso una seña que se agachara y le beso la mejilla.

-'Gacias, por todo´-dijo la chiquilla completamente roja y salía corriendo en direccion de su madre la cual nuevamente le mando un beso a Harry, este simplemente vocalizo un "No tiene que agradecer"

Dudley abrió la boca, incrédulo, parecía querer formular una pregunta. Pero no podía así que Fleur salió rápidamente de nuevo a buscar a su madre y hermana.

-Es genial esa chica no-dijo Bill a Dudley el cual parecía embobado como Ron la primera vez.-Pero yo tengo el ojo en ella así que ten cuidado-

-Bill-dijo La señora Waesley algo escandalosamente.

-Deberás ser más listo que muchos, tiene un cuarto de veela, eso la hace codiciada -dijo Harry sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Bill.-Ya llevas unos buenos puntos-

-¿Porque te ha invitado a su casa y te han dado tantos besos?-pregunto tía Petunia con cara desconcertada.

-Harry ha salvado a la niña, la hija de la señora y hermana menor de la rubia. La salvo de las manos de unas sirenas y tritones así como también a Hermione, mi hijo y la Novia de este-dijo el señor Waesley mirando tea Petunia seguramente se preguntaba que si Harry no le había escrito.-ha sido impresiónate vi una repetición en el ministerio, Kingsley Shacklebolt un auror, parece querer que le enseñes ese truco e lanzar hechizos bajo el agua Harry-

-¿Tú has salvado a alguien?-dijo Dudley que parecía tener la boca abierta por estado natural.

-A más personas de la que tú crees-dijo Charley bastante molesto.-Es increíblemente famoso entre magos… aunque supongo que entre muggles es alguien común-

-¿Cómo es que no saben todo esto?-pregunto La señora Waesley indignada.

-No les escribo porque en Privet Drive no les gustan las lechuzas-mintió Harry para salvar un poco de reputación de su Tía- aunque si somos sinceros a mione no la salve yo fue Viktor-continuo Harry esta vez viendo al señor Waesley.

-Tonterías, si no la hubieras dejado a Krum, seguramente no hubieras salido vivo de la segunda prueba-dijo la señora Waesley que parecía alegre de estar en Hogwarts.

Caminaron y pasaron atraes del campo para llegar a casa de Hagrid aunque no llevaban prisa así que Harry observaba como su tea y Dudley reaccionaban a los comentarios de los Waesley.

-Por cierto Harry mis jefes te ofrecen trabajo una vez que salgas de la escuela, al parecer les interesa tu don de controlar dugones, nunca había pasado pero están muy impresionados, tanto que me aumentaron el sueldo por conocerte-dijo Charlie sonriéndole y pasándole un brazo por los hombros -No sé cómo peleaste con cuatro dragonas, a los chicos en Rumania se les cayó la mandíbula cuando vieron tu actuación, el más veterano nos dijo que el apenas y pudo con un Colacuerno hungaro y tú incluso lo domaste-

-¿Dragones?-grito casi Dudley.

-Sí, la primera prueba era enfrentar una dragona para conseguir un huevo de oro, pero salió algo mal y termine enfrentando cuatro-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

\- Y de qué forma, nadie en el mundo mágico se atrevería a pensar siquiera en eso, pero ahora tenemos a Harry Potter el que lo ha hecho y sobrevivido-dijo Bill alzando la voz fuertemente alterando un poco a tía petunia.

-Bill recuerda que termine en la enfermería con una pierna rota, costillas astilladas, un corte en el costado y más golpeado que un saco de box-dijo Harry viendo como su primo casi parecía caérsele la mandíbula.

-Los golpes ya los traías antes de la prueba y la verdad Harry… estabas en muy mal estado cuando la presentaste-dijo Charly alborotándole el cabello.- Después de todo Harry, sin ti… seguramente hubiéramos tenido varias bajas en el público y los cuidadores, incluso pudo ser un desastre para el ministerio-

-Yo pensé que el ministerio podía contra cuatro dragones-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-El ministerio apenas pudo controlar la última aparición de un dragón salvaje, mucho menos a cuatro dragonas cuidando de sus huevos-dijo el señor Waesley sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron a las vallas donde se encontraban los Escregutos vieron Natsu y Amiji los cuales dieron unas explosiones de alegría por ver a Harry, todos se apartaron con miedo sobretodo tía petunia que se puso detrás de Charlie y Dudley detrás del señor Waesley. El continuo caminando hasta estar al lado de su amiga que le dio con el aguijón cariñosamente, pero los demás ahogaron un grito.

-Les presento a Amiji y Natsu. Ella es mi amiga y la otra es de mione, son mascotas increíblemente buenas-dijo Harry acariciando a ambos animales y estos respondieron con leves explosiones y fuegos.-Se ven así pero no son lo que parece-

Tía petunia callo pesadamente hacia atrás.


	24. Capitulo24- Desafíos a la luz de la Luna

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 24.- Desafíos a la luz de la Luna.

Harry, los Waesley, tía petunia y Dudley, pasaron un buen rato alrededor del castillo, paseando sobre todo por el lago para que vieran el carruaje de los de Beaxbatons y el barco de Durmstrang, así como un muy corta visita a Hogsmeade que se encontraba desierta y casi todas las tiendas cerradas, así que Dudley se quedó con ganas de pasar a Honeydukes.

Cuando pasaron cerca del sauce boxeador este se movió bruscamente asustando a tía petunia y Dudley que quisieron regresar al gran comedor, todos aceptaron solamente porque ya se acercaba la hora de la comida. Lentamente le contaron a tía petunia muchas cosas que había echo Harry, y Dudley parecía cada vez más asombrados incluso les mostro un poco de como volaba, justo regresaron al castillo cuando estaban saliendo todos los alumnos a comer, aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado que comieran en la sala de menesteres, pero suponía que sin los anillo no los dejaría entrar a aquellos que no hicieran un pacto con el Pendragon.

-¿qué hacen todos aquí?-dijo Ron atónito cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hemos venido a ver a Harry y no es forma de saludar a tu familia-dijo el señor Waesley seriamente, así que Ron saludo a todos pero al ver a su tía petunia y Dudley puso cara de enojo.-¿y ellos?-

-También venimos a ver a Harry-dijo tía petunia casi con un tono de ira.-Nos han invitado y decidimos venir-

-Acaso no recuerdan lo que le han hecho pas...-dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado Ron, de una o de otra forma son mi familia y espero que puedan entablar una cordial relación- Harry que estaba sentado y por lo consiguiente Ron se sentó a un lado de Bill que le mando una sonrisa.

-¿qué tal los exámenes Ron?-dijo la señora Waesley, su amigo simplemente sonrió satisfecho y saco su nota. Mostrándola y pasando de mano en mano todos abriendo los ojos como plato. Harry la tomo y observo un "Sobresaliente" en las materias de la mañana.

-Sobresaliente-dijeron sus hermanos incrédulos.-

-Pude recordar todos los nombres de los duendes rebeldes, gracias a Harry que me los repitió todo el rato sin descansar-dijo ron sonriente y todos miraron a Harry.

-Solo supuse que no recordarías todos por memoria, así que me dedique a darte pequeñas indicaciones para que los recordabas, ya sabe era Brod era barbudo o Urg era un guarro así que decidí darte ejemplos se comportaban, no muy diferente a Ron el despistado y supongo fue más fácil recordarlo-dijo Harry alzando los hombro.

-Tengo al mejor maestro de la historia como mejor amigo-dijo Ron alzándole la mano como si acabara de ganar algo.

-¿cómo que maestro?-dijo tía petunia a lo que Ron la miro casi con pena.

-Él ha fundado y es director de la escuela Pendragon la escuela de hechicería para estudiantes genios-dijo Ron con alegría.

-Si fuera para genios tu estarías fuera de ella Ron-dijo la voz de Hermione a espaldas de Harry y al instante sus brazos rodearon su cuello mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.-Simplemente es el mejor entendiendo como enseñar a diferentes personas, incluso a alguien como tú-

-hola Hermione-dijo la señora Waesley, completamente seca y algo molesta.

-hola-respondió Hermione y se sentó a lado de Harry, Ron palideció un poco seguramente recordando algo.

En ese instante llegaron muchos Pendragon corriendo por el gran comedor.

-¡Pendragon!-gritaban todos seguido-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!-

Llegaron a done estaba Harry este les pidió que dejaran de gritar tanto, pero simplemente sacaron sus notas todos tenían sobresaliente algunos con diferentes notas como "el mejor hechizo realizado que he visto en años" o "Es de primera clase la forma de levitación" Harry noto uno de pociones que decía "Bastante decente" seguramente de Snape.

Daphne se colocó entre Ron y Luna para evitar estar enfrente de la señora Waesley.

-¿Y ustedes cuantos T.I.M.O.S han pasado?-dijo la señora Waesley feliz por todas las calificaciones de Ginny y Ron.

-De verdad madre, no confías en nosotros, hemos estudiado como si quisiéramos quitarle el trabajo a Percy-dijo George sentándose a lado de ella.

-Además Harry nos ha dado unas lecciones que nos darán buenos resultados-dijo Fred al junto a George.-Financieramente hablando-

-Solamente digan cuantos han pasado-dijo el señor Waesley mientras Ginny se sentaba a lado de su madre.-espero que suficientes para el próximo curso-

Fred y George no dijeron más empezaron a servicie comida y a tratar de evitar el tema.

-Fred, George sus calificaciones-dijo Harry sin ningún tono en particular más que nada lo dijo por las mirada que empezaba a darle la señora Waesley a los gemelos.

-Bien, bien tu ganas Harry, aquí esta-dijo Fred sacando un pergamino y pasándoselo a su padre.

-¿Esto es verdad chicos o es una broma?-dijo el señor Waesley incrédulo, la señora Waesley le quito el pergamino y lo observo.

-Todos los T.I.M.O.S aprobados-dijo casi al borde del llanto.

-Sí, creo que podríamos presentar también algunos del E.X.T.A.S.I.S pero nos pareció que por este año era suficiente-dijo Fred mientras empezaba a comer.

La señora Waesley miro a Harry con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

-¿cómo has metido todo eso en estas cabezas de calabaza?-dijo Bill dándole un sapo a George el cual solo gruño un poco.

-Les di permiso de hacer sortilegios Waesley tantos como ellos quisiera, un lugar de pruebas y de vez en cuando me pedían algún consejo, todo a cambio de que sacaran los T.I.M.O.S-dijo Harry que también se había servido patatas y un buen vaso de jugo de calabaza y Hermione a su lado parecía estar más callada de lo común.

-¿qué?-grito la señora Waesley su sonrisa desapareció e inmediatamente mostró enojo.

-Fue lo único que funciono, de todas formas los hacían a escondidas-dijo Ron observando a Daphne que también se ocultaba de la señora Waesley.

-Tenemos que hablar chicos, sobre esto y otras cosas-dijo la señora Waesley haciendo énfasis en otras cosas. Inmediatamente mirando a un lado directo a Daphne y luego a Hermione.

-Señora Waesley, usted no creerá todas las mentiras de Rita Skeeter y el articulo en corazón de bruja ¿verdad? Porque yo no juego con Harry y Krum. Soy la novia de Harry nada mas- dijo firme Hermione que hasta ese momento aparecía un poco cohibida.

-¡Bien!-exclamo la señora Waesley-Me alegra por ustedes pero aun así deben tener cuidado con su relación-

-¿Por qué?, ¿alguien más piensa besar a mione?, recuerden que soy trastornado y peligroso-dijo Harry en voz alta girando su cabeza a la mesa donde incluso algunos de séptimo giraron su cabeza algo pálidos sin en cambio algunos de primero lo veían con ojos brillosos el sonrió ante los chiquillos.

-Solo dijo que, deben estar seguros de…-Comenzó la señora Waesley un poco alterada

-Yo amo a mione y ella me ama a mi… estoy seguro de eso y no me importan los demás, jamás dejare a mi novia a menos que ella me corte-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione la cual sonrió y le beso la mejilla.-Genial ni con ese maravilloso me besas-el fastidio en su voz sonó incluso en sus oídos.

La señora Waesley simplemente sonrió y desistió.

-¿Están peleados?-pregunto Daphne un poco quedo.

-No-contesto Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Harry-Simplemente no ahí besos, hasta que Harry regrese sano y a salvo del laberinto-

-Ahora sí que te la aplicaron Harry-dijo Charly con una sonrisa.-Espero que no tardes mucho en volver-

-Si me vuelvo loco en el…-

-¿Hermione es tu novia?-pregunto la voz de Dudley, Harry se había olvidado que su tía y primo estaban ahí.

-A si lo siento… es que como salió en los periódicos y revistas…mágicas, no recordé que no lo savia. Tía, primo les presento a mi novia Hermione Granger la mejor, la más lista, la más bella ante mis ojos, la que me quita me hace suspirar y la que muy seguido me quita el aliento literalmente-

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja y bajando la vista.-Ni así te voy a besar-

-Ya se dieron cuenta, fuerte, decidida, ingeniosa, terca…-continuo Harry enseguida sintió un pisotón que le saco un gemido de dolor-Y la que pisa con más fuerza de todo Londres-Su voz sonó quebrada, enseguida muchos se rieron inclusa la señora Waesley

A partir de ese momento se mostró más cariñosa con Hermione aunque Ron aprecia querer decir algo pero siempre abría la boca y luego la cerraba, en una de esas tantas ocasiones Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Eso duele-dijo Ron irritado sobándose fuertemente.

Harry lo miro, luego señalo a Daphne que parecía molesta y después a su familia sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Es ahora o nunca-dijo Harry terminando su comida.

Ron trago saliva y tomo a Daphne de la mano, se levantó, ella siguió su ejemplo aunque se ponía completamente roja.

-Mamá, papá, hermanos, formalmente les quiero presentar a Daphne Greengrass... ella...es mi novia-dijo Ron en su tono se mostraba un poco de temor pero cuando dijo novia lo dijo con alegría.

-El Ronnie se consiguió una novia-dijo Charly casi a carcajadas-Al fin, pensé que se había enamorado de Harry-

Todos los felicitaron incluso el señor Waesley pero la señora Waesley lo miraba un poco indiferente, pero también felicito a su hijo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron casi en un grito.

-¿Por qué de mí?, también esta Neville a su disposición-dijo Harry recordando la vez que lo había abrazado por la cintura.

Harry noto como luna torcía un poco los labios enseguida Neville alzo una ceja.

-Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto, si ron se enamoró de alguien seguro fue de Deán-dijo Neville casi tan serio que Harry supo que no había entendido la broma.

-Yo no me enamore de ningún chico, yo solo amo a Daphne-dijo Ron con furia, enseguida se puso rojo hasta las orejas igual que Daphne y ambos vieron a lados diferente.

-¿No le habías dicho que la amabas?- Pregunto Bill casi a punto de estallar a risas. Ron lo miro con enojo mientras la mesa estallaba a carcajadas incluso algunos a su alrededor se contagiaron.

-Yo también te amo-dijo en un murmullo Daphne si Ron no hubiera estado a su lado y Harry la suficiente capacidad audita, estaría seguro que no se hubiera escuchado.

{¿Escuchaste?}Pregunto Hermione con emoción.

{Si, al parecer ellos nunca se lo habían dicho} contesto Harry mirándola sonriente.

{Aunque esto fue cómico. Nuestro momento fue más… Romántico} contesto Hermione mordiéndose el labio coquetamente.

-En definitiva estos se entienden sin decir palabras-dijo Ron llamando la atención de los dos, todos se habían silenciado y sus amigos estaban tomados de las manos mientras todos los ojos caían en su persona.

-Nosotros nos entendemos por ser casi… idénticos-dijo George divertido mirando a su hermano.

-Ustedes se han de entender por qué son los únicos que han leído más de un millar de libros-dijo Fred el cual paso el brazo por el hombro de Harry-Aunque también puede ser que sea porque están todo el tiempo juntos- enfatizo juntos Harry entendió que ellos podía revelar que dormían en la misma habitación a la señora Waesley.

-¿Quieres que destruya todos los sortilegios verdad?-dijo Harry alzando una ceja-Recuerda donde están-

-Ok-dijeron los gemelos rápidamente-Nada de pensamientos oscuros-

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Ginny curiosa.

-Nada hermanita-dijo Fred intentando sonreír.

-No entiendo nada-dijo Dudley entre avergonzado y embobado por Daphne.

Cuando los demás regresaron a hacer el resto de los exámenes, pasaron toda la tarde en los pasillos del castillo, mientras le explicaban a tía petunia como se movían los cuadros así también las escaleras y Harry tuvo que sacar a Dudley de un par de escalones trampa en ellas, también escucho historias de cuando los señores Waesley eran estudiantes. Bill y chale discutían por algunos recuerdos de sus días escolares sobre todo por la ubicación de uno de los pasillos secretos hacia Hogsmeade y aunque no lo sabían ambos estaban equivocados. Harry se la paso como nunca aunque hubiera querido mostrarle la sala de menesteres seguramente estarían fascinados.

El banquete en la noche estuvo igual que casi todas las noches cuando Harry aún estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, sus amigos reían los familiares de Ron parecían extrañamente familiarizados con ese lugar, Harry noto que todos los jueces estaban presente a excepción de Crouch un doloroso recuerdo le llegó a Harry, seguido de sorpresa en su lugar se encontraba Cornelius Fudge, sentado junto él estaba madame máxime que tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba su palto sin hablar.

Hubo mucho más ruido del habitual, no solo por todos los demás alumnos si no porque en la mesa de Gryffindor había a aglomeración de personas que disfrutaba de los chistes de Fred y George, también de las historias de los Waesley, la felicitaciones de que aunque eran pocos alumnos en Pendragon ninguno había salido mal, todos eran los mejores en los exámenes algo que alegraba a Harry.

Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar de azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores su puso de pie y se hizo el silencio.

-Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercer ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir al señor Bagman al estadio-

Harry se levantó y se escuchó una series de puf, enfrente del se hallaban todos los elfos domésticos pertenecientes P.E.D.D.O, todos tenían el uniforme de Pendragon limpio y casi todos tenían calcetines de diferentes colores en cada pie. Harry sonrió pero todos parecían impresionados, Dobby dio unos pasos adelante.

-Dobby se olvidó de darle al amo su traje para la prueba, Dobby lo lamenta pero ha tardado un poco más en hacer este-dijo Dobby tendiendo un traje nuevo doblado con excelencia y se mostraba una sonrisa enorme en su boca.-Todos hemos venido a desearle suerte amo-

Todos los elfos se inclinaron y Harry les devolvió la inclinación.

-Gracias Dobby, no sé qué hubiera hecho este año sin ti, para mi tu eres de la familia-dijo Harry dejando el traje en el asiento, se arrolladillo y abrazo al elfo como si Harry les hubiera dado una orden todos los elfos se abalanzaron en gran abrazo que parecía que querían ahogar a Harry pero el simplemente sonreía con firmeza.

-Dobby y los demás lo esperaremos, Dobby sabe que triunfara como el mejor mago de todos los tiempos que es-dijo Dobby y con un chasquido todos desaparecieron dejando a Harry y a todo el comedor en silencio.

Todo el gran comedor empezó a aplaudir, sobre todo los que estaban más cerca de Harry, después de eso Hermione se levantó y tomo las manos de Harry

-Regresa sano y salvo, si lo haces te hare todos los platos que más te gustan-dijo Hermione sonriente en sus ojos había un brillo muy especiales.- Y volverán los besos-

-Con ese premio aria las tres pruebas seguidas-dijo Harry besándola la frente.

{Es hora Maestros} dijo Harry con algo de tristeza en su mente.

{Lo sé, mi niño}Dijo Sly temeroso {Ten cuidado y recuerda todo lo que has aprendido}

{Gana o tu siguiente entrenamiento será de un nivel infernal} dijo Griffin con voz de mando para después carcajearse.

{Déjalo en paz. Solo da lo mejor Harry, Lo logras} dijo Revé tan cálida como siempre.

{Dales una buena pelea. Estamos orgullosos de ti. Demuestra que no eres tonto} dijo Huffy sonando como si hubiera llorado algo que no parecía propio de ella.

Harry se quitó el collar con los anillo con facilidad por primera vez desde que se lo puso, y se lo entrego a Hermione, la cual parecía confundida un poco, pero luego sonrió apretándolos contra su pecho, le entrego todo lo que no le serviría así como el monedero y algunos pergaminos más, solo se quedó con la varita.

-Es hora de mostrar todo lo que has aprendido Harry, destroza ese laberinto- dijo Ron casi con alegría.

-Si-dijo Harry y le sonrió, tomo el traje con cuidado.

-cuídate primo-dijo Dudley-Recuerda que un tienes que llevarme a ese Honeydukes-

-Claro-contesto Harry sonriéndole.

-Abrígate-dijo Tía petunia, aunque no era exactamente un apoyo el savia que eso era casi decir que se preocupaba por él.

Harry se encamino a la salida del gran comedor, entre vítores y aplausos, Cedricc, Fleur y Viktor esperaban en la puerta junto a Bagman.

-¿Listos?-dijo Harry cuando llego a ellos.

-Si-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué tal están?-dijo Bagman mientras empezaban a bajar la escalinata para salir del castillo-Los veo muy tranquilo-

-Estamos listos para lo que venga-dijo Viktor su voz le sonaba rara a Harry, algo andaba raro en él.

Llegando al campo de quidditch, que estaba irreconocible, los muros había alcanzado alturas incalculable parecía tan altos como la torre de astronomía. Y tan largo que se perdía en los bosque prohibido, se preguntó si habían planeado hacerlo tan sorprendente. Bagman le indicó a cada uno los cambiadores para que ellos se pusieran lo que quisiera

Harry se empezó a vestir, era un conjunto nuevo tenía unos pantalones deportivos color negro con algunos adornos dorados, una polera negra y el nombre Potter adelante con rojo y pequeño, atrás decía Pendragon con dorado, además venía con unas muñequeras donde podía bien guardar la varita para tenerla a la mano, cada uno combinaba con lo demás, por ultimo una sudadera color negra que tenía las mismos adornos que la polera, pero menos llamativos, el ultimo que se puso fue unos tenis, se dio cuenta que Dobby se había tardado en hacerlos pues eran muy cómodos y le quedaban a la perfección, y rematando todos habían dos pareces de calcetas una de color negro y otra roja sacándole sonrisas.

Cuando salió las tribunas estaban ocupadas. El aire estaba lleno de voces excitadas y el ruido de cientos tal vez miles de personas se dirigía a todo sitio del campo de quidditch. La noche era obscura pero la luna brillaba intensamente, las estrellas empezaban a desfilar en ella.

En medio del estadio, estaban todo el jurado, así como la mayoría de los maestros, Dumbledore tenían un sobrero con estrellas luminosas rojas, Hagrid también se encontraba ahí y mostraba un abrigo de piel de topo.

Cuando se acercó Harry se dio cuenta que Cedricc simplemente se había quitado la túnica quedando con el uniforme de Hogwarts, Fleur tenía una ropa deportiva de color azul y Krum también llevaba su uniforme habitual.

-Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall a los campeones-Si tienen dificultades y quieren que sean rescatados, disparar chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros ira a salvarlos ¿entendido?-

Harry tomo la varita y lanzo chispas rojas, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Me pueden salvar de hacer la prueba-dijo Harry no solo intentando hacerlos reír si no también tal vez podría evitar adentrarse en el laberinto, sabiendo que no solo sería una prueba sino que también Voldemort lo intentaría atrapar. Solo algunos se rieron.

-No Harry, hasta que comience la prueba y solo es para una emergencia verdadera-dijo la profesora algo irritada.

-Bien solo si estoy a punto de morir, con un pie en la tumba, mas machacado que un cuerno de unicornio en clase de Snape-dijo Harry casi enojado por el tono de la maestra.

-Es mejor que vallan a sus lugares para empezar la tercera prueba-dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a Harry, aumentando un poco el enojo.

Hagrid se le acerco -suerte Harry, todo lo que has hecho este año te será muy útil-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry vio la pared que tenia de frente en la parte superior a la altura de las gradas, estaba la pantalla nuevamente esta ves fijaba a los cuatro campeones, cada uno tenía expresiones serias, el parecía especialmente aburrido. Harry se sentó en la hierba esperando que alguien le diera una orden.

Bagman apunto a la garganta con la varita -sonorus-se escucho fue amplificada por la magia.

-¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo a la tercera y última prueba del torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme recordarles las puntuaciones: en último lugar esta Fleur Delacour con 67 puntos, en tercer lugar Harry Potter con 75 puntos, en segundo lugar Cedricc Diggory con 86 puntos y Viktor Krum con 91(injustos) puntos- No se hiso esperar el regaño de Karkarov hacia Bagman así como los aplausos y vítores, incluidos algunos abucheos por la calificación dada a Harry.

Harry vio en primera fila se encontraban todos los Waesley reunidos con Hermione estaba a en medio de Ron y Ginny, además de tía petunia y Dudley que parecían asombrados por todo el revuelo, en la segunda fila estaban todos los demás Pendragon gritando vitoreando y alzando pancartas y algunas chispas con él con el escudo Pendragon.

Se levanto se sacudió el pasto que se la había pegado y saludo a todos con la mano, ellos le regresaron el saludo. Se encamino a Hermione ella estaba a centímetros sobre su cabeza el tomo sus manos.

{Te amo Harry} dijo la voz de Hermione.

{Te amo mione} dijo Harry con cariño {Cerrare la comunicación mental}

{Lo sé... yo también lo are no quiero interrumpirte mientras estas en peligro}dijo Hermione cariñosamente sintió su calor en su palma la soltó letame, cerro la confección se sintió frio con tan solo la pérdida de su mano.

-Cuando sople el silbato entrara primero el señor Krum, después de 5 minutos daré el segundo y entrara el señor Diggory, después de 11 minutos más entrara el señor Potter y por ultimo después de 8 minutos entrara la señorita Delacour.-dijo Bagman al público- bien entonces señor Krum tres... dos.. Uno...-

Un fuerte pitido sonó en el estadio y una abertura se abrió en la pared Krum no tardo ni un segundo en cruzarla y se perdió, Harry miro la pantalla el caminaba por un corredor oscuro, los siguiente minutos se veía en ella como giraba y daba vueltas, luego se dividió en dos mostraba a Cedricc al parecer era su turno de entrar, el segundo pitido sonó y entro Cedricc corriendo. Harry seguía observando la pantalla, esta era lo mismo pero Cedricc parecía avanzar más rápido y en un momento se detuvo dando vueltas como si escuchara algo a su alrededor pero siguió su camino, estaba muy entretenido viendo como le iba a los dos, pero se dividió en tres y mostro su rostro sorprendiéndolo, así que solamente se le ocurrió hacer el símbolo de amor y paz.

Algunos rieron otros aplaudieron, sonó el pitido y se abrió el hueco Harry camino con pereza, casi sin ganas y cruzo justo en el momento que se cerraba. Suspiro profundamente.

Los altísimos setos, el bramido de la multitud se silenció enseguida, seguramente estaban encantados. Harry se sentía como si volviera a estar sumergido en el lago negro, saco la varita -lumus máxima- salieron cuatro esferas de luz y se quedaron suspendida en el aire, Harry se dio cuenta que había unas esferas como en la primera prueba así que simplemente comenzó a caminar después de 50 metros vio el laberinto que se dividía en cuatro, Harry cerro los ojos y dio una par de vueltas apunto a algún lado y abrió los ojos era el que se dirija a la derecha del todo.

Como el lumus lo seguía no era necesario mantener la varita levantada pero tampoco la guardo, Sentía que alguien lo vigilaba pero savia que seguía que tener caminando, utilizo el hechizo dado por Hermione el cual indico que el centro del laberinto daba a la derecha así que esperaba encontrar alguna bifurcación y tomaría el que daba a la derecha, pero el seguía el camino más y más girando incluso parecía de un momento a otro regresar.

En su camino encontró un gran verja de jardín separándolo del demás laberinto, intento abrirla pero no cedía -alojomora- intento nuevamente, pero no se abrió, Harry suspiro profundamente con cuidado se sentó dándole la espalda a la verja, no entendía por que hacia la tercer prueba. La primera la hiso porque no tenía nada que perder, la segunda porque tenía todo que perder, pero en esta todo lo que tenía estaba justo afuera del laberinto, su familia: los Waesley, tía petunia, Dudley incluso Dobby, sus amigos: Todos aquellos que pertenecían a Pendragon, y sobre todo su novia: Hermione. Sin contar que savia bien que Voldemort estaba dispuesto a atraparlo ahí, a llevárselo, ¿por qué lo quería?, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Harry espero muchos minutos sin hacer nada esperando que alguien más encontrara la copa y que eso se terminara de una buena vez por todas, pero nada así que alzo la varita al cielo dispuesto a lanzar chispas rojas, pero por algo le decía que no lo hiciera, algo evitaba que dijera el hechizo, cerró los ojos.

{Estoy seguro que ganaras} recordaba lo que le había dicho Madrid.

{Eres el mejor maestro Harry} decía la voz de Neville.

{Fuiste el mejor de todos, espero ganes} la voz de luna

{Suerte Harry, me alegraría que ganaras} la voz de Mcgonagall.

{¡Harry!¡Harry!¡Harry! } Todos los Pendragon.

{Destroza ese laberinto Harry} la voz de Ron.

{Todos esperamos que gane y triunfe como el mejor mago} dijo la voz de Dobby.

{Regresa sano y a salvo} dijo la voz de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos, su recuerdos seguía animándolo diciéndole que continuara que no se rindiera, Harry se levantó firme, tenía que ganar no por el o por algún estúpido premio si no porque sus amigos creían en el, aunque fuera una trampa, aunque Voldemort lo intentara atrapar el pelearía con todo lo que tenía. Esta vez nada le impediría ser el mejor de los cuatro.

-Máxima bombarda- grito con fuerza Harry, la verja exploto y se abrió de golpe al parecer tenía un hechizo de protección muy fuerte, pero la determinación de Harry era más fuerte.

Harry se estiro un poco para entrar en calor,-Rosal ventus oriéntame-dijo con la varita en la palma, se desplego un hilo dorado marcando una brújula además de una parte del laberinto, estaba el norte pero Harry savia que tenía que seguir de frente y luego girar a la derecha para ir al centro. Empezó a correr rápidamente girando donde debía girar, su camino parecía no tener algún problema lo desconcertaba, pero no se detuvo.

No tardo ni un minuto cuándo empezaron a aparecer dementores, eran tan feos como los recordaba tenían tres metros de altura el rostro lo tenía tapado por capuchas, las manos extendidas, putrefactas, llenas de pústulas, Harry corrió directo a ellos, recordó el bosque su beso con Hermione, las veces que ella le decía te amo, levanto la varita-espectro patronus- grito con toda la fuerza que pudo.

De la varita salió una luz plateada, Harry pensó que aparecería el ciervo del fin del curso del año anterior, pero esta vez salió algo diferente era un dragón tenía las alas tan largas como el cuerpo del dementar y de la boca le salía un fuego color plateado. Harry solo savia de una forma que el patronus corpóreo cambiara y esta era para tomar la forma de la persona amada así que supo que el amor hacia Hermione era tan fuerte como un dragón, fue directo a los dementores les lanzo el fuego estos no chillaron más bien se tropezaron con la túnica y se cayeron para atrás...Harry sabia bien que los dementores no podían tropezar.

-Genial, no podía ser mejor-dijo Harry alzando la varita nuevamente-¿dónde consiguieron tantos boggarts?, riddikulo-

Todos los dementores explotaron en humo y se disolvieron Harry paso rápidamente entre ellos. El dragón parecía acompañarlo pero Harry lo desapareció para no gastar más magia. Avanzo a toda prisa girando donde suponía que tenía que girar revisando la varita y ubicándose hábilmente, también consultaba las estrellas para ver si no tomaba el rumbo equivocado.

Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda... se encontró con un callejón sin salida, recordando una aplicación que había leído en el libro para jefes de aurores, estaba en ingles ya que era para magos americanos pero supuso que funcionaria igual, Harry tomo una esfera que le pasaba volando, la toco con la varita-third eye- y después toco su frente dejo la esfera y se tapó el ojo derecho con la mano, esperaba que haberlo hecho bien, y así fue podía ver lo mismo que la esfera esta se elevaba o bajaba según él quería así que la elevo lo más que pudo hasta la parte superior del muro, tenía un espesor de ancho de casi 1 metro y luego la bajo pasando el muro detrás de este se encontraba el pasillo que lo llevaría cerca del centro del laberinto.

Harry dejo el hechizo y enseguida volvió a ver normalmente, tenía que atravesar el muro, Harry pensó un segundo, sonrió tenía el hechizo perfecto para hacerlo.

-Reduccio-grito apuntando al muro, este se hiso polvo en un segundo dejando un hueco suficiente para que pudiera pasar pero empezó a cerrarse, tenía un hechizo para que fuera imposible atravesarlos – Creen que podrán detenerme así, máximos redducio-grito Harry enseguida abrió un boquete del tamaño de carro, antes de que se cerrara Harry paso corriendo a toda prisa. Siguió de frente al doblar a la derecha, vio una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de él.

-El encantamiento de volteo gravitacional, creo que metieron todos los trucos del viejo libro de aurores-dijo Harry aunque savia que estaba solo, suponía que alguien lo había escuchado en el estadio.-finite incantatem-

La niebla se disipo, y Harry continuo, un grito agudo quebró el silencio.

-¿Fleur?-grito Harry corriendo a donde había escuchado el grito.

Miraba a todos lados pasando rápidamente sin detenerse, ¿qué le sucedía con ella? enseguida la encontró, en un pasillo igual al que había cruzado recién con niebla color dorada, tenía todo el cabello parado hacia arriba así como su rostro se ponía rojo cada vez más, su ropa parecía elevarse dejando al descubierto su vientre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Harry parándose a centímetros de entrar en la niebla Fleur lo vio casi con enojo.

-No... Vete-dijo Fleur parecía tener problemas para pensar, seguramente su sangre estaría bajando y le empezaría a doler la cabeza más y más.

-Bueno por lo menos déjame decirte como deshacer el hechizo-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

Fleur sacudió la cabeza pero cuando unas lágrimas salieron volando en el aire Harry suspiro.

-Solo levanta los pies, este hechizo hace que la gravedad se invierta, uno piensa que si los levanta saldrá directo al vacío pero ahí está el truco, no sucede eso, simplemente se desaparece por automático-dijo Harry como si estuviera en una clase, Fleur cerró los ojos y salto, callo de rodillas sudando y al parecer tenía ganas de vomitar.- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí y ´gacias´ por el consejo-dijo Fleur aun respirando con dificultad.- ¿Cómo lo savias?-

-lo leí en un libro de aurores, "trucos y trampas para momentos apurados", era muy bueno pero tenía cada truco que a uno le hacía pensar que era inútiles, pero mira parece que lo tomaron muy enserio-dijo Harry caminando en dirección a Fleur.

Ella se paró y respiro profundamente, Harry se alegró de que haya sorteado el peligro bien.

-No te has 'encongtado' con esa cosa 'enogme', la 'greatuga pagece fugiosa' y esta 'coggiendo' a una velocidad 'ingreible'-dijo Fleur con voz cansada, al verla bien tenía la cara llena de sudor así como la mayoría de la ropa deportiva algo chamuscada, aun así no le quitaba su encanto habitual.

-No sé cuál creatura así que supongo que no. Ten cuidado puede haber más boggarts, las paredes se regeneran rápidamente si las explotas o reduces, así que tendrás problemas si quieres atravesarlas. Será mejor que continuemos-dijo Harry empezando a caminar.

-¿Juntos?-dijo Fleur un poco confundida.

-Yo voy a la copa, si quieres seguirme no me opondré-dijo Harry y siguió su camino, el giro a la derecha para recuperar el tiempo perdido pero Fleur fue a la izquierda.

La copa tenía que estar cerca, y parecía que Fleur se alejaba un poco así que tal vez tendría una oportunidad. No por la gloria eterna si no porque a pesar de todo él no se daba por vencido y siempre daba lo mejor de sí para lograr a sus objetivos. Pasaron otros diez minutos entre trampas y algunos que otros hechizos protección que serían muy difíciles si él no los conociera tan bien y el contra hechizo.

Doblo una esquina y se encontró con un escreguto de cola explosiva inmediatamente pensó que era Amiji pero era un poco más chico.

-¿Natsu?-dijo Harry sonriendo.

El escreguto no lo ataco más bien exploto y fue a el bajo las colas, Harry las acaricio y le dio par de cariñitos como les gustaba.

-Si tu estas aquí supongo que amiji también, espero que nadie se encuentre con ella porque de seguro lo mandara al hospital en cuestión de segundos-dijo Harry feliz, se despidió del Natsu y siguió su camino normalmente.

Continuo, savia que se acercaba más y más lo que también le traía nuevos obstáculos un zumbido se escuchaba Harry se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo, el zumbido lo alcanzo, aúnas creaturas de color azul zafiro de 1.27 cm de largo, tenía alas en la cabeza y giraban dándole un vuelo velos, todos les mostraban el aguijón a Harry.

-¿Billywing?, ¿cómo carajos encontraron un enjambre de ellos?-dijo Harry parándose ya que si corría lo más seguro era que no pudiera escapar.

Los bichos se acercaban rápidamente, Harry alzo la varita-Impedimenta- grito Harry.

El embrujo salió como una onda de agua dándoles a todos al mismo tiempo, y se detuvieron en el aire como si el tiempo no pasara. Sintió su magia drenarse rápidamente, había practicado hacerlo muchas veces pero era como hacer varios de los mismos hechizos seguidamente.

Harry tomo una piedra del camino y la convirtió en un frasco grande, metió unos 2, agujereo la tapa y cerro el frasco, Uno nunca sabe estos bichos sirven para mucho pensó Harry.

Jadeando, se apartó de todas las demás y salió nuevamente en su camino, utilizando las estrellas y el encantamiento brújula se redirección para continuar con su trayecto, corría daba vueltas, cruzaba paredes, llevaba media hora combatiendo con todos los obstáculos a pesar de esto no había sufrido ningún daño algo que le alegraba mucho, hasta que escucho gritos nuevamente de Fleur pero algo le indico que era diferente así que acelero el paso.

-¿qué vas a hacer?-gritaba la voz de Cedricc-¿qué demonios pretendes hacer?-

Y a continuación se oyó la voz Krum.

-crusio-

Harry cruzo el pasillo cuando una luz de color verde le dio de lleno, sintió arderle todo el cuerpo, le dolía cada palmo del cuerpo, su visión se nublo, pero no se dejó dominar concentro su fuerza, su mente y su espíritu. Apunto en dirección de donde venía el hechizo, con todo el dolor que tenía lo obligo a gritar el hechizo.-Desmaius-

Enseguida paro el dolor, Harry derrumbo sintiendo el suelo, si estaba sudoroso pero estaba mejor. Enseguida vio dos rostros conocidos era Fleur y Cedricc, tenían un aspecto terrible. Cedricc tenía arañazos y quemaduras así como un gran corte desde la mejilla al hombro se veía en su camisa amarilla el toque rojizo cayendo a su costado. Fleur estaba más sucia que la última vez, se sostenía del hombro de Cedricc y en la mano derecha mantenía la varita, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Están bien?-dijo Harry sentándose para ver mejor que había pasado.

-Si-dijo Cedricc tragando saliva-Gracias si no hubieras salido del pasillo seguramente nos hubiera dado-

Se levantó Harry parecía que no había afectado mucho el hechizo pero si lo dejo adolorido.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Harry viendo al cuerpo de Krum tirado con boca abajo y tenía en la espalda un desgarrón enorme.

-Nos ha cazado todo este rato-dijo Cedricc, tomando a Fleur que parecía desmayarse.-Cuando encontré a Fleur estaba siendo atacada por unas plantas, no tengo ni idea de que eran pero la estaban atando, la libere, enseguida apareció el, lanzando hechizos y maleficios, logre repeler la mayoría pero hace un segundo comenzó a lanzar maldiciones-

-Me cuesta creer que el...Esta bajo la maldición imperius-dijo Harry comprendiendo porque no le pareció el mismo cuando comenzó la prueba.

-Nos ha atacado, es ilegal lo que ha hecho-dijo Fleur casi en llanto.

-Fleur él está hechizado, tenía la maldición imperius encima-dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que decía.-Tenemos que tener más cuidado-

-Crees que los profesores lo hechizaran, él va en primer lugar-dijo Cedricc limpiándose la frente.

-Es imposible, eso sería trampa-dijo Fleur pareciendo más respuesta.

-No fue alguien más, alguien que quiere atraparme-dijo Harry, acercándose a Krum y sintiendo su pulso, estaba todo en orden. Aun así tomo la varita que aun sostenía en su mano.

-¿Entonces fue alguien que conoces Harry?-dijo Cedricc abriendo la boca y casi profiriendo un grito.

Harry negó con la cabeza-ninguno de los que aprecio aria algo así, más bien fue alguien a quien aborrezco-

-¿quién?-dijo Fleur casi exaltada.

-Voldemort-dijo Harry sin titubeos, Fleur y Cedricc parecieron horrorizados, palidecieron más de lo que estaban, abrieron los ojos y boca.

-Pero Harry eso es...-dijo Cedricc saliendo un poco confuso.

-imposible... no, no lo es, el sigue vivo y está intentando recuperar fuerzas-dijo Harry apuntando a Krum-Finite incantatem, enérvate-

Krum abrió los ojos y por un segundo pareció desconcertado, enseguida se paró miro a Harry confundido, luego a Fleur y Cedricc que alzaron las varitas pero Harry se puso en medio.

-¿Krum, que paso?-dijo Harry tranquilo

-Yo...yo...no lo sé-dijo Krum casi con un tono chillón de niño.-Estaba corriendo a ver al profesor Dumbledore por lo de Crouch, algo me golpeo, todo está confuso es como si yo fuera pero no fuera yo y después, estaba aquí tirado-

Harry volteo a ver a Fleur y Cedricc-lo ven, estaba bajo el encantamiento imperius-

-¿qué?-dijo Krum casi con un tono de enojo.-¿cuándo?.-

-no lo sé pero supongo que fue entre que fuiste con el profesor y te presentaste con...-Harry comprendió todo, porque los recuerdos de el señor Crouch, todo lo sucedido en los mundiales, por qué aparecía el nombre de Barty Crouch en el mapa el por qué el profesor Moody había instigado a Cedricc a decirle de la segunda prueba, por qué parecía muy interesado en él, porque había Hermione intentado atacarlo en clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

-¿Con?-dijo Krum agitando a Harry.

-Perdón... cuando te encontraste con migo en la enfermería-dijo Harry pero observo las esferas que flotaban sobre su cabeza y la de los lados. Tenía que advertirle a todos, sobre todo a Hermione, Ron y los demás Pendragon-Él está ahí, infiltrado, poción multijugos, metal, amenazas, veritacerum, omniculares, mapa. Protéjanse y busquen al original- Bajo la vista un poco y continuo – Chicos será mejor estar en ¡Alerta Permanente!-.

Los tres que estaban a su lado parecían no comprender el no dijo nada solo le tendió la varita a Krum.

-¿Qué Haces? No podemos confiar en el-grito Cedricc.

-Es un enemigo-dijo Fleur llorando.

-Basta...-grito Harry enojado los tres saltaron incluso palidecieron-Estoy cansado, adolorido, sudoroso y arto de toda esta mierda. Cuando Dumbledore presento esta competencia dijo que era para hacer lasos con las otras escuelas, pero lo único que hemos hecho desde que empezó es pelear entre nosotros. Peleamos por ver quién es el mejor-señalo a Cedricc- Intentando demostrar quién era más maduro-señalo a Fleur- Y para ver quién era merecedor de la gloria eterna- miro a Krum- Cuando deberíamos apoyarnos y asegurarnos de salir vivos de aquí, tenemos que seguir adelante y terminar esta tontería-

-Pero Harry...-dijo Cedricc casi enojado.

-Nada de peros ni peras, escuchen chicos, seguiremos como si nada, si nos encontramos con los otros tendremos cuidado pero no atacaremos, simplemente pasaremos de largo o lo ayudaremos si está en problemas, esa es la única forma de salir de aquí todos-dijo Harry firme y con tono de autoridad, algo que ya le salía mejor desde que daba clase.- ¡¿Entendieron?!-

Ninguno dijo nada pero asintieron firmante.

-Viktor te daré tu varita, pero asegúrate que no te controlen de nuevo, confía en ti y recuerda por que no debes hacerlo. Ten esa voluntad de hierro que muestras cuando tienes un partido de quidditch-dijo Harry y le entrego la varita.

-Lo are Harry, lo juro-dijo Krum asintiendo y sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Entonces que aremos?-dijo Cedricc su voz sonaba cansada.

-Tomen el camino que quieran, cuando lleguen a la copa tómenla y así terminara todo esto. Solo les advierto que yo haré todo lo que está en mi poder-dijo Harry empezando a caminar de regreso por sus pasos, no vio que camino tomaron los otros pero sus pasos también dejaron e oírse.

Ahora simplemente tendría que llegar sano y salvo, no podía concebir la idea de había tenido hace un segundo pero si era verdad, tendría que enfrentarse a muchos problemas cuando saliera del laberinto, tal vez incluso tendría que convencer a Dumbledore de que tenía la razón y si no lo lograba tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza. Solo esperaba que Hermione entendiera su mensaje.

De vez en cuando llegaba a un callejón sin salida pero Harry lo reducía y seguía adelante era una señal de que se acercaba cada vez más, de que querían que fuera por un camino diferente a ese. Entonces se encontró con un pasillo largo y al final había una creatura de la cual había leído mucho incluso de la cual el monstruoso libro de los monstruos hablaba.

Era una esfinge: tiene el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y la cola larga amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño- La cabeza sin embargo era de una mujer. Harry supo que no lo atacaría, esas creaturas solo resguardan cosas, algo que era la mejor señal de Harry.

La boca de la mujer se abrió era ronca y profunda diferente a la de cualquier mujer.

-Estas muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí-

-Muchas gracias por la información, ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?-pregunto Harry, aunque savia la respuesta.

\- No- respondió, movió la cola y pestañeo los ojos eran de color rojizo-no a menos que descifres mi enigma-

-Supongo que si acierto a la primera me dejas pasar, si no me matas. Aunque si me quedo callado, no pasara nada o ¿no?-dijo Harry interrumpiendo a la esfinge.

-Tienes buenos conocimientos, tienes razón-dijo la esfinge mostrando una sonrisa.

-Entonces adelante, te escucho-dijo Harry.

La esfinge se sentó en sus patas traseras, tapando todo el pasillo y recito:

"Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas,

Pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas.

Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,

Porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,

Donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena

Y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena.

Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar:

¿A qué animal no te gustaría besar?"

-De verdad escogiste uno que se recitó en el siglo pasado. En historia de Hogwarts menciona este enigma-dijo Harry casi riéndose.-Es fácil responder-

La esfinge Lanzo un zarpazo a Harry, el cual lo esquivo se lanzó a un lado cuando intento golpearlo con la otra,-accendio- se impulsó hacia arriba, -orchideous- un ramo de flores salió de la varita de Harry la tomo con la mano enseguida callo en tierra la esfinge lo miro

-Le ofrezco perdón Madame por lo anterior dicho y le regalo este ramo de flores ya que usted es muy hermosa-Harry savia que las esfinges eran muy vanidosas. La esfinge cambio su expresión y se mostró un poco ruborizada, enseguida estiro la cola y tomo el ramo de flores.

-Bien, pero será mejor que escojas tu respuesta ya-dijo la esfinge oliendo las flores.

-la araña madame-dijo Harry seguro-El país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena es España. La región de las montañas de arena es marruecos, el Magreb arabia. Marruecos y Magreb empiezan por "ma", arabia lo hace por "ara" y España acaba en "ña". Y si vemos el orden es "ma araña", claramente en castellano-

La esfinge se levantó en las patas traseras y con las otras dio una palmada y sonrió.

-Perfecto, puedes continuar joven maestro-dijo la esfinge con algún tono de dulzura en su voz.

-Gracias, ha sido un placer conocerla-dijo Harry y continuo corriendo.

Corría a todo lo que podía, nuevamente escucho gritos esta ves eran muchos, así como golpes y su derecha el suelo estaba destrozado, los ruidos venían de enfrente.

-No otra vez-dijo Harry enojado.

-Cuidado Fleur-dijo la voz de Krum.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, lanzo un hechizo reductor y salió al siguiente pasillo, para sorpresa de Harry ahí estaba Krum, Fleur y Cedricc, con cuatro Graphorn una creatura grande y jorobada con piel coló gris/purpura, tenía dos cuernos de oro y camina sobre cuatro grandes patas, seguramente el ultimo obstáculo ya que eran extremadamente peligroso.

Rodeaban a los tres intentaban protegerse a todo costa con pocos resultados, así que Harry corrió y les apunto con la varita-impedimenta-grito Harry, el hechizo golpeo la piel del Graphorn pero este reboto en dirección al cielo. Harry recordó el libro de creaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas Newt Scamander, " la piel del Graphorn es extremadamente gruesa y repele casi todos los hechizos".

Estaban a punto de atacar a los otros tres concursantes. Harry savia que necesitaría la artillería pesada y toco su cuello con la varita-sonorus- su vos se amplifico-chiflo con una tonada un tanto peculiar-quietus-su voz regreso a la normalidad, pero los Graphorn estaban corriendo en dirección de Harry. El chiflido los había atraído, Harry apunto a ellos -avis- salieron un montón de aves de la punta de su varita y fueron en dirección a los Graphorn que atacaron a las aves, Harry corrió y apunto a la pared de enfrente-carpe retractum- salió jalado por la cuerda que se ató en la pared donde estaban los demás paso por centímetro de un cuerno de oro.

-Siempre son ustedes y ¿divirtiéndose sin mí?-dijo Harry sonriéndoles.- ¿Esta divertida la fiesta?-

-Ojala, poco a poco nos juntaron a todos, parecen decididos a no dejarnos avanzar-dijo Cedricc su pecho mostraba un arañazo, Fleur tenía un labio partido y un arañazo que dejaba descubierto todo su vientre así como Krum ya no tenía camisa, tenía todo el torso descubierto con algunas heridas.-¿Cuánto tiempo se entretendrán con las aves.?-

-Un par de segundos-dijo Harry escuchando a lo lejos unas explosiones-Los entretendremos un poco más lancen un par de esferas de luz, se atraen por ella, por cierto cuando ella llegue mi amiga no le hagan daño si no me enojare mucho-

-¿Amiga?-dijo Krum casi con un tono incrédulo.

-Ya lo verán, es una amiga muy querida-dijo Harry sonriendo-ahora lumus máxima-

Fleur, Cedricc y Krum siguieron su ejemplo, salieron unas esferas de luz, y fueron a parar con los Graphorn los cuales lanzaban rugidos y zarpazos en dirección de las luces, entretenidos, Harry cerro los ojos para escuchar mejor, sintió la magia de los Graphorn pero una magia más fuerte llegaba.

-Protego-grito Harry, y su hechizo los cubrió a los cuatro.

Una enorme explosión voló el muro de enfrente salpicando de paltas todo el lugar lanzando un aire caliente que gracias a la protección de Harry no los quemo, enseguida entro una masa roja con un caparazón enorme, muchas patas y dos aguijones, con uno de esto pico a un Graphorn, mientras que con la otra lo mandaba a volar.

-Ahora si estamos muertos-grito de pánico Cedricc-Esa creatura me a perseguido todo el rato-

Harry se rio y chiflo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes ella es mi amiga...amiji-grito Harry, el escreguto paso de los Graphorn y fue a Harry, amiji avanzo y lanzo un aguijón, Fleur dio un grito al igual que Krum y Cedricc.

Pero Harry entendió salto y tomo el aguijón en el aire, amiji lo coloco suavemente en su caparazón, sentía una fuerte conexión con amiji tanta que casi savia lo que ella pensaba.

-Se los dije ella es la mejor-dijo Harry sonriendo alzo la varita, no quería herir a los Graphorn pero savia que sin un daño grande esas criaturas eran imparable-Protéjanse esto los dejara con la boca abierta y puede que yo explote-

Los Graphorn parecían más molesto y los cuatro corrían en dirección de ellos, Harry extendió la varita, amiji no dirigió los aguijones en dirección de las bestias, más bien tocaron a Harry suavemente, enseguida sintió la magia de amiji corriendo atreves de su cuerpo, la trasformo toda la posible y amiji apunto afrente casi a la misma altura que apuntaba Harry.

-Dual Bombarda Máxima-grito Harry con todo lo que daba sus pulmones, una luz roja salió de la varita enseguida amiji encendió sus aguijones, Harry vio cómo su hechizo se incrementaba con el fuego de amiji, intento sostenerla pero era demasiado para el por lo cual salió disparada. Una explosión lo cegó, mientras un enorme estruendo se escuchó y el fuego cubrió todo, cuando Harry se acostumbró a la luz, vio algo que incluso lo sorprendió a él, todos los muros frente a él habían desaparecido, así como los Graphorn se encontraban lejos en el muro que no había explotado, pero estaban a más 300 metros.

Harry se sintió cansado y muy agotado, amiji también se recostó, el empezó a acariciar el caparazón.

-Muy bien echo amiji, estuvo genial-Se bajo de su caparon y vio a Krum, Cedricc y Fleur con una cara que no se puede describí.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Cedricc con voz casi apagada.

-Ni yo lo sé, sentí que si combinaba mi magia y la de amiji saldría algo muy bueno pero me alegra que no explotáramos nosotros-dijo Harry acariciando aun al escreguto.

-Esto es una 'locuga' total-dijo Fleur corriendo a Harry y abrazándolo.

-Si-dijeron Krum y Cedricc al mismo tiempo.

-¿porque cada vez que los dejo terminan teniendo más problemas?-pregunto Harry sarcásticamente. Los tres se miraron y se sonrieron.

-No lo sé harry, pero ha sido demente, después de dejarte me encontré con un Graphorn, me estuvo siguiendo yo corría como loco hasta que los encontré a ellos de la misma forma, intentamos hechizarlos pero.-dijo Krum acariciando amiji algo que agradeció harry.

-Su piel era demasiado dura para que penetrara cualquier hechizo ¿no?-dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano Fleur y le indicaba donde acariciar a la creatura. Ella pareció temerosa pero una vez que empezó nada la detuvo.

-Nunca pensé que esa cosa te conociera Harry, me ataco al principio me quemo un poco, a decir verdad siento que me dejo escapar-dijo Cedricc mirando a amiji un poco raro.

-Ya la habías visto cuando me dijiste del baño de prefectos, recuerdas, aunque en ese entonces era más pequeña. Bueno ahora gracias a ella estamos sanos y salvos-dijo harry mientras veía los muros nuevamente intentar levantase y tratar de recomponerse pero no encontraban la forma de hacerlo.-Además si te ataco es porque la prueba era así, igual que con las sirenas y tritones-

-¡Hagy!-grito Fleur su voz sonó exaltada-Tienes una herida 'tegible'-apuntando su perna.

Su pierna ya no estacaba cubierta por tela, un largo cuerno durado estaba clavado en ella, la sangre fluía pero como la tela era negra apenas era visible. Harry miro el cuerno fastidiado.

-Demonios todo iba tan bien, porque siempre la pierna, genial mione me matara a regaños cuando salga-dijo Harry retirando el cuerno de Graphorn de un tirón aunque lo quería tirar se lo paso a Cedricc- Guárdalo sirve en caso de envenenamiento poco comunes-

-¿Pero de que hablas Harry?, Debemos atenderte pronto-dijo Krum mientras amiji comenzaba a pararse.

-No es necesario solo ha atravesado, no ha tocado ninguna vena o arteria ni siquiera el hueso, me pica un poco pero nada más-dijo Harry quitándose la sudadera, esperaba que Dobby lo perdonara por lo que iba a hacer, corto la manga de esta, se la ato en la herida. Se colocó nuevamente la sudadera aunque se veía completamente disparejo.

-¿'pog' que no te la 'cugas'?-dijo Fleur su cara mostraba preocupación.

-No siempre se puede contar con la magia, además si mi magia se agota estaremos en problemas, por lo tanto debo cuidarla lo mejor posible-dijo Harry sonriéndole. Enseguida recordó que eran las mismas palabras dadas por sus maestros.

-¿Que aremos ahora?, cada vez que nos separamos terminamos juntos con algún problema-dijo Cedricc acercándose un poco hacia amiji.

Harry suspiro profundamente.

-Vamos todos juntos a la copa y ahí decidimos quien la tomara. Cuatro es mejor que uno-dijo Harry pero amiji le dio con un aguijón en la cabeza-Bien, cinco es mujo mejor que cuatro-

-Ok- dijeron todos, enseguida Harry hiso el hechizo para ver donde estaba el norte. Todos se asombraron por la imagen de la brújula y el terreno.

-¿Dónde…-Comenzo Fleur.

-Mione busco este hechizo durante un mes para que lo pudiera ocupar- Dijo Harry sonriéndole a la rubia la cual simplemente se rio un poco.

-Vengan es por aquí-dijo harry continuaron un buen rato a la izquierda, derecha, derecha, enfrente, izquierda, y todos lo siguieron giraron en el pasillo, y ahí enfrente de ellos se encontraba la copa reluciente y brillante en medio de un campo circular sobre un pedestal.

-Vamos-grito Cedricc alegre, pero Harry lo detuvo.- ¿qué pasa harry?-

-Crees que nos dejarían tomarla porque si, tiene que haber una última trampa-dijo Krum la seguridad se oía en su voz.

-Tiene razón-dijo Harry, el cual corto la otra manga de su sudadera la trasfiguro en una lagartija y la soltó, enseguida corrió por todo el lugar sin mucho al principio pero al segundo unas plantas empezaron a engullir a la lagartija esta se movía intentando escaparse y al final Harry la volvió a su estado, las plantas se pararon y dejaron en paz a la manga.

-Lazo del diablo-dijo Fleur, y enseguida se tocó la muñeca donde tenía unas marcas rojas.-Me ataco al principio si no fuera 'pog' Cedricc me hubieran 'tgajado'-

-Amo a mione-dijo Harry muy sonriente. Todos los miraron sin entender-En primer año cuando encontré la piedra philosofal, una de las protecciones era precisamente lazo del diablo, si no hubiera sido por mione. Ron y yo estaríamos muertos-

-Así que conoces una forma de pasarla- dijo Krum tenía un toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

Harry apunto a la superficie donde estaba el lazo del diablo-lumus solem- de su varita se proyectó luz tan fuere como la del sol haciendo que el lazo del diablo se retirara por completo-Lazo mortal, letal diversión que se acaba con el sol-

-¿Eso que fue?-dijo Cedricc.

-Un verso que dijo mione cuando libero a Ron, se me quedo gravado mucho-dijo Harry alzando los hombros y camino seguro, además de que si regresaba el lazo simplemente aria el hechizo nuevamente.

-Debí poner más atención en el primer curso-dijo Cedricc siguiendo a Harry.

-Mione siempre ha sido avanzada, ella lo savia mucho antes de que la profesora Sprout lo enseñara... en tercer el curso-contesto Harry sonriente.

Todos miraron la copa reluciente y brillante incluso amiji parecía fascinada por ella, enseguida todos se miraron.

-Krum tómala, eres el que tiene más puntos-dijo Harry acariciando una pata de amiji que parecía inquieta por el silencio.

-No tómala tu-dijo Krum mirándolo.

-Fleur has pasado mucho tómala-dijo Harry mirándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Cedricc, eres el afortunado-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-No Harry, no solo nos has salvado la vida varias veces, sino que también has peleado mucho mejor que nosotros, tú la mereces-dijo Cedricc seguro.

Estaba irritado de verdad, tenía la pierna ardiéndole y el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, así como también tenía cansancio por tanto correr, estaba todo sudado, además de que le ardían las manos y la cara. Pero no se iba a desquitar con ellos ya que estaban en la misma situación y seguramente habían pasado lo mismo que él.

-Bien que la tome amiji ella se merece el crédito por todo-dijo Harry sarcásticamente, haciendo los reír. Enseguida un aguijón le toco la cabeza, como si le diera a entender que era suya.

-Es tuya 'hagi'-dijo Fleur sonriéndole tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a la copa.

-Pero estoy en tercer lugar, sería mejor Krum o Cedricc-dijo Harry mirando la copa y retirando un poco su mano.

-Solo porque los jueces no saben calificar como dios manda, por Dios Harry tu tendrás 100 puntos por cada una de tus hazañas-dijo Krum mirándolo algo irritado.

Este vio a todos, Krum le cedía la copa aunque con ella podría ser un más famoso, Fleur se despediría de ser la favorita de madame Máxime y Cedricc renunciaría a la gloria que llevaría a la casa de Hufflepuff por primera vez en siglos, así como también que podría presumir que le había ganado dos veces a Harry, la primera en quidditch y la segunda en el torneo.

-Vamos tómala Harry, cavemos con esto-dijo Cedricc. Le costaba todas sus fuerzas. Pero no mostraba ninguna duda.

Recordó porque había decidido enfrentarse al laberinto y por qué había ayudado a Cedricc, Fleur y Krum, ellos también eran sus amigos de una forma rara pero lo eran.

-Tomémosla todos-dijo Harry mirándolos firmemente-Así confirmaremos porque estamos haciendo esto, para formar lazos de amistad con otras escuelas, no siendo enemigos, siendo compañeros.-

-¿Es...stas seguro Harry?-dijo Krum sus rostro mostro una sonrisa.

-Si-afirmo Harry seguro-Todos somos campeones, todos saldremos victoriosos-

-Bien-dijo Cedricc sonriendo.

-'Eges' Genial-dijo Fleur.

Harry tomo el hombro de Fleur, ella entendió tomando el de Krum, Krum el de Cedricc y Cedricc sobre la de Harry, al final amiji puso su cola sobre la cabeza de Harry.

-A la de tres la tomamos todos, si alguno lo hace a destiempo no habrá problema si lo tenemos agarrado-Harry suspiro-Uno… Dos...Tres-

Al instante, todos pusieron su mano sobre las asas de la copa.

Al instante sintió un tirón en el estómago. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo. No podía quitar la mano que sirenia la copa de los tres magos: lo llevaban, hacia adelante en un torbellino de viento y colores, y los demás incluso amiji giraban con él.

Harry sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo. Su pierna dolió mucho más que nunca pero no cedió ante el dolor enseguida su mano soltó la copa esta cayó al suelo, los demás también estaban ahí incluso amiji aun tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Cedricc, Harry miro alrededor ya no estaban en los terrenos del castillo. Era evidente que se habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían montañas, el lago o campo. Se hallaban en un cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, a su izquierda Harry vio una colina que se distinguía apenas una silueta de una casa antigua y magnifica, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor algo andaba mal algo se retorció en su corazón.

Krum miro la copa en el suelo.

-¿Alguien les dijo que sería un Traslador?-pregunto curioso.

Cedricc y Fleur negaron con la cabeza, Harry no se movió pero amiji empezó a dar unos pasos algo que hiso que volteara, viendo la vieja iglesia que proyectaba una sobra oscura y siniestra.

-¿Esto será parte de la prueba?-dijo Cedricc temeroso.

-Saquen la varita-dijo Harry mientras volteaba de nuevo a ver a la colina esa mansión la había visto antes, algo en su corazón se exalto más fuerte.

-Alguien viene-dijo Fleur señalando en dirección de la iglesia.

Pero el camino se veía una persona caminar, por la postura que tenía y su andar parecía llevar a alguien en brazos, era de pequeña estatura, tenía una capucha que le cubría toda la cara. La distancia con ella se acortaba cada vez más. Parecía llevar un bebe... aunque también, ¿o era simplemente un túnica toda doblada?

Harry alzo la varita y los demás siguieron el ejemplo. Amiji también se puso a la defensiva. Durante segundos no hicieron nada más que estar parados y mirándose por fijamente.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido. Pero no se llevó las manos a la frente ya que savia quien era el hombre y que era aquello que traía en brazos.

-Maldición-grito Harry por fin había recordado de donde conocía aquella mansión y se culpó por haber llevado todos ahí-Tomen la copa aho...-

-Mata a los demás-

Escucho un silbido y una segunda voz, que grito en el aire.

-Avada kedavra-

El destello de luz salió dirigido a Krum, Harry movió la mano en dirección del búlgaro cual estaba más que congelado parecía de piedra-Expeliarmus- salió volando evitando la maldición mortal por unos centímetros, al caer golpeo su cabeza un lapida y no se movió de nuevo.

Otras dos maldiciones fueron dichas, a Harry le dolió la cicatriz aun peor quitándole toda la concentración, su cuerpo dio algunas arcadas, vio cómo se dirigían a Fleur y Cedricc que corrían en dirección de Krum. No podía hacer nada el dolor lo invadía quería gritarles o quitarlos de la dirección de los maleficios pero apenas soportaba el dolor.

-¡No!-grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Amiji se lanzó enfrente de ellos, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, cuando Harry entendió lo que había pasado su amiga estaba muerta a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas extendidas y el aguijón dando sus últimas explosiones, las cuales acariciaron la cara de Harry, el fuego que lo toco, no lo quemo parecía una caricia de aquella creatura que consideraba su amiga.

Durante un segundo contuvo toda la eternidad, Harry veía arrodillado el inmenso cuerpo de amiji su caparazón perdía color de un rojo intenso a un rosa pálido, su cola no daba más explosiones, sus patas no se movían ni un poco. No podía aceptar lo que veía antes de que pudiera sentir dolor o incluso odio. Alguien gritaba junto al cuerpo de amiji.

-¡Harry cuidado!-gritaba Cedricc.

Harry vio un hechizo dirigirse en su dirección, no podía evitar que le diera, pero nuevamente a pesar de que su amiga estaba muerta, lo protegió, dejando caer una pata desviando el hechizo. El odio invadió a Harry, el dolor de la cicatriz empezó a ser retirada y en cambio él se sentía más vitalizado con todas sus fuerzas recompuestas.

-Expeliarmus-grito Harry en dirección del hombre, el cual apenas se quitó del camino del hechizo.

-Cuidado colagusano-Dijo una voz débil pero furiosa.

Harry se ocultó detrás de una lápida, indico a Fleur y Cedricc que hicieran lo mismos aunque estaban bastante protegidos por el cuerpo inerte de amiji. Vio la lápida de enfrente que decía: Tom Riddle.

Estaba a la merced de Lord Voldemort.


	25. Capitulo 25- Sangre por Sangre

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Antes que nada quiero decir una cosa, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Segundo no estoy seguro de muchos datos pero trate de ponerlos lo mas fieles a la original y por ultimo el capitulo lo pude dividir en dos y ponerlos en días diferentes para hacerlos sufrir pero decidí tardarme mas y ponerlos en el mismo. Espero lo aprecien por que por mi los aria esperar un poco(Soy algo malévolo), denle las gracias a satorichiva por decirme que los deje en suspenso.

Capítulo 25.- Sangre por Sangre

 **Horas antes, en el estadio de Quidditch.**

Harry hacia el símbolo de amor y paz a las cámaras con su clásica sonrisa. Hermione solo podía sonreír viendo a su novio estar tranquilo antes de ir a una prueba tan peligrosa. Escucho las risitas de los demás y los aplausos. Ella solo se podía concentrar en como caminaba en dirección del hueco de los setos y cruzaba antes de cerrarse.

La multitud era ensordecedora, Hermione veía la pantalla dividida en tres pero realmente solo observaba a Harry, caminar por un corredor oscuro, sacando la varita y alumbrando todo con tres esferas de luz.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Dudley uno asientos más a la derecha.

-Es un hechizo que ilumina-dijo Ron sin prestarle atención seguía mirando la pantallas.

Harry llego a un punto donde el corredor se dividía en cuatro, giro como loco para después seguir tambaleándose a la derecha, ella solo sonreía por lo tonto que parecía.

-¿Por qué izo eso?, no sería mejor ubicarse con el hechizo que le diste o con las estrellas-dijo Ron a Hermione.

-No le importa a donde valla solo quiere terminar la prueba-dijo Hermione sabiendo cómo era Harry.

El lumus seguía a Harry así que solo caminaba vigilando a su alrededor, Hermione observaba como era cuidadoso girando un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor o pisando con cuidado en lugares que no podía ver bien. Enseguida Ocupo el hechizo que le había dado para ubicarse.

-¿Qué hechizo es ese?-dijo el señor Waesley impresionado.

-Rosal ventus Oriéntame-dijo Hermione como si nada.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?, es muy antiguo y solo he oído historias de el-dijo el señor Waesley.

-Lo encontré en un libro de la biblioteca de Harry-dijo Hermione observando como caminaba Harry, a su izquierda Cedricc se encontraba con un Escreguto enorme.-Mira Ron amiji-

Ron giro su cabeza hacia la otra pantalla donde Amiji explotaba y Cedricc salía corriendo de ahí gritando a todo pulmón.

-Que miedoso-dijo Ron con malicia.

-Tú te desmayaste cuando solo median 2 metros-dijo Neville muy arriba de el-Solo conozco a dos personas que enfrentan a esas creaturas sin miedo y no eres tu-

-¿Así? ¿Y quiénes son?-dijo La señora Waesley un tanto molesta con Neville pero Hermione seguía observando como Cedricc lanzando hechizos contra la creatura estos rebotaban en su duro caparazón.

-Harry y Hermione-dijo Ginny como si fuera algo normal.- ¿Quiénes más?-

Hermione dejo de escuchar la plática viendo como Krum caminaba sin rumbo fijo y parecía extraño aunque no estaba en buenos términos con el búlgaro, ella no podía evitar observa a todos los demás campeones. Siguió sus pasos eran al azar y parecía buscar algo que no era la copa.

-¿Qué hace Harry?-pregunto Charlie en la segunda fila sobre de ella, enseguida observo la pantalla de Harry asustada por que tuviera problemas, pero solo estaba sentado dándole la espalda a una verja de jardín, con aquella mirada perdida que daba cuando pensaba en las cosas y su mente peleaba por tomar una decisión.

-Está pensando-dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se mordía un poco el labio internamente.

-¿Qué tiene que pensar? No solo tiene que encontrar una copa-dijo la señora Dursley un poco petulante.

-Harry sabe que tiene que buscar la copa, pero para él no es necesario ganar, se cuestiona el por qué hace la prueba, recuerda porque hiso las demás y que es lo que puede pasar si continua. Harry hiso la primera prueba porque no tenía a nadie que perder si moría, Ron molesto, Yo lo dije que lo odiaba, era claro que no importaba si le pasaba algo. La segunda la hiso porque estábamos en peligro o por lo menos el sentía el peligro real. Esta es solo un prueba que puede matarlo.-dijo Hermione varias mirada cayeron sobre de ella, enseguida se dio cuenta, y les sonrió avergonzada de hablar sin pensar-Es lo que supongo que piensa-

-Conoces a Harry mejor que nadie, seguro que es lo que le pasa por la mente. Nunca cambiara-dijo Ron mirando a la pantalla como Harry suspiraba pensando.

Pasaron minutos, en donde Fleur se encontró con Natsu y está casi termina chamuscada por el bichejo, Krum seguía sin rumbo fijo girando donde podía y pareciendo desesperado. Cedricc caía en varias trampas y apenas se libraba de ellas. Harry levanto la varita, Hermione sintió su corazón acelerado ¿Se rendiría?, Harry seguramente quería terminar con todo eso pero… él no era así, ella sabía que no era alguien que podría dejar de dar su cien por ciento.

-No lo ara o ¿Si?-dijo Ron también con tono sorprendido.

-Harry no es un miedoso-dijo Bill igual de sorprendido.- ¿Creen que se rinda?-

Hermione vio como cerraba los ojos Harry.

-Jamás se rendiría-dijo sonriendo.

Harry se levantó con firmeza y vio sus ojos esmeraldas más decididos que nunca.

-Máxima Bombarda-grito en la pantalla Harry tan fuerte que todos vieron su pantalla.

-No la a travesara así-dijo el señor Waesley preocupado, la verja exploto, se abrió de golpe y el señor Waesley abrió la boca tanto que parecía caérsele al suelo.- ¿Cómo?-

-Es Harry-dijeron varias voces.-Solo Hermione podría detenerlo-

Hermione sintió los colores subírsele al rostro pues ella sabía que era cierto. Prefirió continuar viendo en lugar de decir algo, Harry se estiraba como siempre antes de sus entrenamientos físicos, se ubicó con el hechizo y empezó a correr tan rápido que apenas las esferas de cristal encantado lo seguían, enseguida aparecieron dementores enfrente de él.

-Ho no –dijo Ron con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, el patronus es su especialidad-dijo Hermione esperando ver el hermoso plateado salir de su varita. Harry alzo la varita sin detenerse y lanzo la luz plateada tomando forma, no era el Ciervo que observo Hermione en el fin de cursos pasado, era un dragón un feroz dragón que escupía fuego plateado.

-Wao-dijeron muchos mientras saltaban de sus alientos, a Dudley se le caía la mandíbula cómicamente, la señora Dursley y los señores Waesley parecía impresionada.

-¿No era un ciervo?-dijo Ron quedamente también impresionado.

-Si… cambio, ha de ser por… bueno por nuestra relación-dijo Hermione sonriente y sonrojándose un poco. Continuaron viendo como el dragón extendía las alas apenas y podía entrar en el pasillo y de alguna forma iluminaba todo claramente, los Dementores se tropezaron.

-¿Los dementores se tropiezan?-pregunto Ginny a sus padres.

-No-dijo la señora Waesley.

-Genial, no podrían ser mejor-Dijo la voz de Harry saliendo de las pantallas, todos lo miraron sorprendidos-¿Dónde consiguieron tantos Boggarts?, Riddikulo-

-haaa-dijeron muchas personas, Hermione vio como los Boggarts desparecían dejando solo atrás un humo denso, Harry ni se detenía solo seguía corriendo, el dragón desapareció, sin detener el paso continuaba rápidamente pasando entre la infinidad de pasillos, teniéndose solo a ubicarse con el hechizo o con las estrellas, y sin pensarlo estaba en un callejón sin salida.

-Que mal ahora tendrá que regresar-dijo Charlie mirando atentamente la pantalla de Harry, en el otras pantallas Cedricc se mantenía aun ocupado con amiji, Fleur un problema serio pues se veía que había caído en una trampa y Krum él se había desecho de un Murtlap enfurecido.

Harry estaba haciendo al muy extraño para todos, incluso para Hermione, tomo una esfera de la cual filmaba y en un segundo la soltó, apareció una nueva pantalla que veía lo mismo que aquella esfera y se elevó hasta quedar encima de los setos la extensión era demasiado gruesa.

-Ninguno de nuestros aurores ha podido hacer el Third eye bien…-dijo el señor Waesley más sorprendido que nunca.

-¿Third eye?-pregunto Bill que estaba a su lado.

-Un hechizo norteamericano, se dice que es difícil y que incluso hay muy pocos lo saben hacer bien.-dijo el señor Waesley.

-Es muy grueso el muro no creo que intente…-empezó la señora Waesley, a lo que enseguida Harry apunto al muro con la varita.

Lanzo un hechizo este se convirtió en polvo dejando un hueco enorme casi del triple de Harry pero enseguida se cerró.

-Es una latina, pudo haber acortado mucho-dijo Ron al ver cerrarse.

-De verdad hermanito ¿Crees que eso detendrá a Harry?-dijo Fred rápidamente, y como si Harry lo hubiera escuchado lanzo un segundo Hechizo más potente que dejo un hueco tan grande que podría pasar dos Hagrid al mismo tiempo. Lo cruzo rápidamente y después de deshacerse de un hechizo de volteo gravitacional siguió.

Un grito en la pantalla de Fleur y de Harry surgió, enseguida se juntaron para mostrar a ambos viéndose a Fleur con la cara roja de tanto tiempo volteada y a Harry curioso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo la voz de Harry.

-¿De verdad quiere ayudar a su contrincante?- Pregunto Dudley mirando como su primo lo ofrecía amablemente.

-Harry no es de los que se quedaría viendo como alguien sufre, él lo ayudaría aunque fuera un rival-dijo George pasándole una mano por los hombros a Dudley y apretándolo tanto que se puso algo morado.

Harry ayudo a Fleur, para después tomar caminos separados, pasaron otros diez minutos quitando algunas trampas y librándose de encantamientos fácilmente. Mientras Cedricc apenas y podía evitarlas, cuando no podía eliminarlas tenía que tomar otro camino y regresar sobre sus pasos, Fleur apenas y podía avanzar sin tropezar con algo que la pusiera en problemas, Krum podría ser el único al nivel de Harry pero extrañamente era agresivo con todo.

-¿Billywing?, ¿Cómo carajos encontraron un enjambre de ellos?- Dijo la voz de Harry mientras Hermione volteaba a ver su pantalla estaba parado enfrente de un montón de puntos azules se acercaban más rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

-Corre Harry-grito la señora Waesley.

-Sí corre será peor-dijo el señor Waesley abrazándola.

-Impedimenta-grito Harry y una ola azul salió de su varita bañando todo el pasillo y cada cosa que tenía enfrente de él, Harry dejo caer una mano en su rodilla, se veía agotado.

-¿Cómo hiso eso?-dijo Bill casi encimándose en ron para acercarse más a la pantalla.- Pensé que le había salido en la segunda prueba solo por el agua-

-Ni idea, pero lo ha estado practicando a muerte-dijo Neville con un tono normal.

Harry guardo dos de esos bichos en un frasco y lo guardo en la sudadera negra.

-¿Para que los quiere?-pregunto Ron alzando una ceja.

-Nunca se sabe se puede hacer mucho con ellos, por ejemplo sirven para hacer meigas fritas-dijo Hermione alzando los hombros, un gesto pegado por Harry.

\- Jamás comeré de nuevo una meiga frita-dijo Ron con cara de asco.

-Aja-dijo Daphne a lado de él, era la más callada y Hermione savia la razón era las miradas constantes de la señora Waesley.

Harry continuaba sorprendiendo a todos cuando cruzaba alguna pared o deshacía una trampa muy bien colocada, incluso podría decirse que esta vez si no salía herido sería mejor que todos los demás unidos. Hermione observo como una pantalla se juntaba era Cedricc y Fleur la cual se encontraba siendo atada por plantas.

-¿Eso es lazo del diablo?-pregunto Ron mirándola, ella sintió simplemente. Después de que Cedricc la liberaran comenzaron a caminar pero una pantalla más se unió y Dejo a tres campeones viéndose frente a frente.

-¿Krum?-dijo Cedricc mirándolo de frente.

-Supongo que se separaran ahora ¿no?-dijo Ron pero una serie de hechizos comenzaron a darse entre estos Cedricc protegiendo a Fleur que parecía lastimada, Krum atacando ferozmente.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-pregunto Daphne mientras se ponía roja de furia.

-¿Está loco?-Dijo Charlie parándose.-Debemos para esto-

-Yo te acompaño-Dijo el señor Waesley parándose también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-grito la voz de Cedricc-¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?-

-Crusio-grito Krum mientras levantaba la varita, Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa, justamente Harry salió del pasillo encontrándose de enfrente al hechizo.

-No-Grito la señora Waesley, Ginny se tapó los ojos.

Harry profirió un gemido de dolor increíblemente fuerte, a Hermione sintió como si le hicieran un crusio también su corazón dolía al ver la expresión de Harry y casi deseaba matar a Krum. El señor Waesley y Charlie se quedaron parados con la boca abierta, ella tembló de preocupación. Harry levantaba la varita con pesadez mientras podía ver como sus ojos intentaban no ceder al dolor.

-Desmaius- grito con dolor en su voz, el hechizo dio justo entre los ojos a Krum que callo pesadamente al suelo, seguido de Harry que respiraba pesadamente.

-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Daphne observando como Fleur y Cedricc se acercaban lentamente.

-Lo está-dijo Hermione viendo como Harry se giraba y veía a los otros dos participantes.- Ese es mi Harry-

-Solo tu Harry estaría bien después de recibir un crusio-dijo Fred sin su tono peculiar más bien de angustia.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Harry sentándose.

-Perfecto…-dijo Dudley que le parecía dar un ataque de ansias-A él le dan con un hechizo y les pregunta a los demás si están bien… es que es….-

Se calló al ver las miradas enojadas de todos, y sobre todo de Hermione que si pudiera lo hechizaría con un crusio también.

-Harry no es una persona despreciable que solo se preocupa por si misma-dijo Hermione mordazmente, tenía que admitirlo odiaba a Dudley por todas las cosas hechas a Harry, aunque lo intentara nunca le caería bien. Ron miraba con desprecio a Dudley pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, pero deben admitirlo… es demasiado… Bueno-dijo Dudley rojo como tomate.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Neville totalmente serio incluso parecía ser diferente, llamando la atención de todos- Pero eso es lo que es Harry, es el único que con un crusio encima puede levantarse y es el único que sin importar su estado físico velaría por otras personas-

-Ese es nuestro Amigo-grito George llamando a la multitud-Ese es nuestro director-

-Silencio George, no escuchamos-dijo el señor Waesley apuntando a la pantalla.

-…-Harry tenía una expresión de sorpresa que paso a preocupación y luego a enojo.-Esta bajo la maldición imperius-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-dijo la señora Waesley algo histérica.

-Silencio-grito Hermione pues apenas y escuchaba entre el murmullo enseguida medio estadio guardo silencio,

-Nos ha atacado, es ilegal lo que ha hecho-dijo Fleur casi en llanto.

-Fleur él está hechizado, tenía la maldición imperius encima-dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que decía.-Tenemos que tener más cuidado-

-Crees que los profesores lo hechizaran, él va en primer lugar-dijo Cedricc limpiándose la frente.

-Imposible-dijo Ginny casi susurrando.

-Es imposible, eso sería trampa-dijo Fleur pareciendo más respuesta.

-No fue alguien más, alguien que quiere atraparme-dijo Harry, acercándose a Krum derrumbado y sintiendo su pulso, suspiro y sonrió un poco, seguro estaba bien. Aun así tomo la varita que aun sostenía en su mano.

-Bien, así no hay sorpresas-dijo Charlie que seguía parado junto a su padre.

-¿Entonces fue alguien que conoces Harry?-dijo Cedricc abriendo la boca y casi profiriendo un grito.

Harry negó con la cabeza-ninguno de los que aprecio aria algo así, más bien fue alguien a quien aborrezco-

-Voldemort-Susurro Hermione mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Quién?-dijo Fleur casi exaltada.

-Voldemort-dijo Harry sin titubeos, Fleur y Cedricc parecieron horrorizados, palidecieron más de lo que estaban, abrieron los ojos y boca.

-Pero Harry eso es...-dijo Cedricc saliendo un poco confuso.

-Imposible... no, no lo es, el sigue vivo y está intentando recuperar fuerzas-dijo Harry apuntando a Krum-Finite incantatem, Enérvate-

-¿Para qué lo despierta?-dijo la señora Waesley mas horrorizada.

Krum abrió los ojos y por un segundo pareció desconcertado, enseguida se paró miro a Harry confundido, luego a Fleur y Cedricc que alzaron las varitas pero Harry se puso en medio.

-¿Lo protegerá?, es en serio-dijo la señora Dursley.

-¿Krum, que paso?-dijo Harry tranquilo

-Yo...yo...no lo sé-dijo Krum casi con un tono chillón de niño.-Estaba corriendo a ver al profesor Dumbledore por lo de Crouch, algo me golpeo, todo está confuso es como si yo fuera pero no fuera yo y después, estaba aquí tirado-

-Lo ven tenía la razón Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.

Harry volteo a ver a Fleur y Cedricc-lo ven, estaba bajo el encantamiento imperius-

-¿Qué?-dijo Krum casi con un tono de enojo.- ¿Cuándo?-

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos idiota-dijo Fred con un tono mordaz.

-No lo sé pero supongo que fue entre que fuiste con el profesor y te presentaste con...- Harry abrió los ojos, su expresión se puso seria casi tan seria que espanto a Hermione había comprendido algo, algo que solo el sabia y que lo asustaba.

-¿Con?-dijo Krum agitando a Harry. No maltrates a Harry o te volveré a hechizar pensó Hermione.

-Perdón... cuando te encontraste con migo en la enfermería-dijo Harry pero observo la pantalla como si observara a todos los del estadio pero en conciso a Hermione -Él está ahí, infiltrado, poción multijugos, metal, amenazas, veritacerum, omniculares, Mapa. Protéjanse y busquen al original- Bajo la vista un poco y continuo – Chicos será mejor estar en ¡Alerta Permanente!-.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron varios pero Hermione veía solo el cielo y se grababa las palabras completas, era un mensaje para ellos, estaba segura.

El ruido nuevamente siguió al estadio llenando la cabeza de Hermione de diferentes voces hasta que la voz de Harry se alzó sobre de todas.

-Basta-Grito Harry enojado, si medio estadio se calló cuando Hermione grito esta ves todo el estadio quedo sin una sola vos, incluso a la lejanía se escuchaba el viento correr- Estoy cansado, adolorido, sudoroso y arto de toda esta mierda. Cuando Dumbledore presento esta competencia dijo que era para hacer lasos con las otras escuelas, pero lo único que hemos hecho desde que empezó es pelear entre nosotros. Peleamos por ver quién es el mejor-señalo a Cedricc- Intentando demostrar quién era más maduro-señalo a Fleur- Y para ver quién era merecedor de la gloria eterna- miro a Krum- Cuando deberíamos apoyarnos y asegurarnos de salir vivos de aquí, tenemos que seguir adelante y terminar esta tontería-

Hermione sonrió y enseguida se arrepintió de no besarlo en todo el día, ahora tenía muchas ganas ya que era el único que intentaba poder algo de cordialidad entre aquellos que se creían enemigos, sin darse cuenta que uno peor estaba asechando en las sombras.

-Pero Harry...-dijo Cedricc casi enojado.

-Nada de peros ni peras- dijo Harry enojado aun.

-Eso lo aprendió de Canuto-dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Escuchen chicos, seguiremos como si nada, si nos encontramos con los otros tendremos cuidado pero no atacaremos, simplemente pasaremos de largo o lo ayudaremos si está en problemas, esa es la única forma de salir de aquí todos-dijo Harry firme y con tono de autoridad, tanta que incluso en el estadio varios asentían-¡¿Entendieron?!- Muchos más asintieron la cabeza.

Después de eso los cuatros salieron en diferentes direcciones, Hermione pensaba en mensaje pero era extraño y solo palabras al azar ninguna parecía llevarse con la otra ni relacionarse. Si el mensaje era para alguien debía ser ella o algún Pendragon y tenía que ser sencillo ya que uno muy complicado le hubiera llevado mucho más tiempo.

-O no- dijo el señora Waesley-Una esfinge-

Hermione alzo la mirada llevaba varios minutos pensando hasta que escucho eso ahora Harry estaba enfrente de una esfinge y el simplemente sonreía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, solo es una creatura-dijo Ginny mirando a su padre.

-Las esfinges son guardianas, a de estar cerca de la copa. Le dirá un acertijo si lo…-

-Supongo que si acierto a la primera me dejaras pasar, si no me matas. Aunque si me quedo callado, no pasara nada o ¿no?-a completo la voz de Harry interrumpiendo al señor Waesley.

-Eso mismo-dijo al final.

Hermione observo que el señor Waesley estaba en medio del campo con Charlie y Bill, discutiendo con el jurado además de Fudge y de alguna forma medio profesorado se encontraba ahí en lugar de patrullar. La profesora Mcgonagall movía las manos en dirección del laberinto, Karkarov agitaba las manos como si fuera un mono cilíndrelo y por ultimo Hagrid era detenido por los demás que les costaba parar al gigante.

-De verdad escogiste uno que se recitó en el siglo pasado. En historia de Hogwarts menciona este enigma- Dijo Harry riéndose- Es fácil responder-

La esfinge lanzo un zarpazo junto cuando Hermione subía la vista, Harry lo esquivo sin siquiera parecer sorprendido, luego se impulsó hacia arriba para caer con un ramo de flores.

-Valla, valla, le regala flores a una esfinge y a ti Hermione ni una sola rosa-dijo Daphne sin tono ofensivo pero su lado Slythering relució.

-¿Quién dijo que no me ha dado flores?-dijo Hermione aun viendo cómo se las entregaba a la esfinge.- Si te contara las veces que me dejado una rosa en nuestro cuarto, me tardaría todo un día-

-¿Su cuarto?-dijo la señora Waesley algo molesta.

-Se refieren al lugar donde enseñábamos, no te preocupes es solo una forma de hablar mamá-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. La había salvado de algo que podría costar mucho resolver.

-Claramente en castellano-dijo la voz de Harry, Hermione regreso la vista e intentando olvidar lo recién ocurrido.

-¿Cuál fue el enigma?-pregunto Hermione a Ron.

-Algo de montañas de arena, el país sangre de toros, el mar y la yerbabuena. La pregunta era ¿Qué animal no le gustaría besar? -dijo Ron mientras parecía confundido- La respuesta era una araña, yo tampoco quisiera besar una-

-No era así el enigma- dijo Daphne al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione-Pero no me lo aprendí, además ron es el país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena. ¿De dónde sacaste la Yerbabuena?-

-¿Qué es Verbena?-Pregunto Ron más confuso.

-Miren-dijo Ginny obligándolos a girar su cabeza a las otras pantallas, Fleur, Cedricc y Krum eran perseguidos por unas criaturas, grandes y jorobadas, con piel grisácea y con dos cuernos dorados mientras que le salían barbitas de la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo terminaron así?-Pregunto Neville con la boca abierta.

-Yo solo veía a Harry-dijo Ginny mientras parecía también preguntarse lo mismo.

-¿Por qué Krum no tiene camisa?-pregunto Fred mientras Daphne se mordía los labios y parecía sonrojarse, Ron gruño un poco.

-No otra vez-dijo la pantalla de Harry y Hermione mentalmente dijo lo mismo.

Nuevamente las pantallas se hicieron una, Harry lanzo un hechizo reductor que golpeo un muro y paso, Harry se vio sorprendido por la escena mientras lanzaba hechizos que rebotaban en la piel gruesa de las creaturas, los Graphorn habían acorralado a los demás y Harry toco su cuello.

-Tápense los oídos-dijo Hermione haciendo y los Pendragon sin pensar lo hicieron, pero la señora Waesley, La señora Dursley y Dudley no mirándolos como loco. Enseguida un Chiflido salió de la nada que recorría el lugar, muchos se taparon los oídos pero incluso así Hermione lo escuchaba era una tonada conocida.

-¿Para que fue eso?-dijo la señora Dursley.

-Llamo a una amiga-dijo Hermione viendo como los Graphorn se giraban en su dirección. Unas explosiones muy lejos le llegaron a los oídos de Hermione. De la varita de Harry salieron un montón de aves mientras el corría y salía una soga que ataba el seto entre los campeones y paso rosando a los Graphorn Hermione pego un grito al ver como casi un cuerno rosaba la cara se Harry.

-Siempre son ustedes y ¿Divirtiéndose sin mí?-dijo Harry sonriendo de verdad.- ¿Esta divertida la fiesta?-

-Ojala-dijo Dudley fascinado con la escena.

-Ojala, poco a poco nos juntaron a todos-dijo Cedricc que no estaba muy bien tenía un arañazo en el pecho y Fleur tenía todo el vientre descubierto.

Nota Caoz: (Relean esa parte si lo desean es mucho para volverlo a poner)

A lado de ellos las creaturas luchaban con las aves, hasta que los cuatro lanzaron luces que los atraían, se escucharon explosiones potentes por las pantalla, Harry cubrió a los cuatro y una enorme explosión hiso que las cámaras solo vieran fuego, humo y plantas por todos lados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijeron la señora Waesley y la señora Dursley juntas.

-¿Harry está bien?-Pregunto Dudley con la boca tan abierta que podía entrarle el murtlap.

-Claro, esa explosión es amiga-dijo Ron poniéndose algo pálido- O tan amiga como se puede ser-

La imagen se aclaró y Harry estaba a lado de amiji la cual estiraba sus aguijones en su dirección, Harry salto para tomarlo y en un segundo estaba encima del escreguto. Los Graphorn corrían en dirección.

-Protéjanse estos los dejara con la boca abierta y puede que yo explote-dijo Harry sonriendo como si volara y viéndose tan feroz que incluso hacia que muchas chicas suspiraran. Pero al escuchar esas palabras Hermione se levantó.

-Ni se te ocurra explotar Potter-dijo con furia a la pantalla.

-No te escucha-dijo Ron con un cantico que la obligo a mirarlo. Él se retorció y apretó con fuerza a Daphne, ella regreso la mirada. La escena era muy diferente, Harry parado en medio del caparazón de amiji, con la varita levantada y a solo centímetros de esta los fuegos de amiji.

-Dual Bombarda Máxima-Grito Harry con todo lo que podía, enseguida las pantallas se vieron rojas y se pusieron de color gris, una enorme explosión recorrió el lugar, el aire se calentó y todos pegaron un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué hechizo fue ese?-pregunto Dudley pálido como la leche y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-No creo que exista-dijo Ginny tenía el mismo semblante que Dudley. Hermione miro a su alrededor más de la mitad del estadio tenía la misma expresión.

-Lo modifico para que funcionara con amiji-dijo Hermione regresando su mirada a las pantallas, esperando que la imagen regresara- Él lo acaba de crear-

La pantalla mostro una línea blanca y regreso la imagen. No era de Harry más bien del laberinto desde la altura, todo muro había sido tirado dejando ramas por doquier, los muros intentaban reconstruirse pero no parecían poder hacerlo, los Graphorn se veían junto al único muro que resistió tirados pero sin signos de estar heridos.

-¿Eso lo hizo Harry?-dijo Dudley tragando pesadamente.

-Claro, así que ya no te metas con el-dijo George pellizcando le los cachetes.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo Hermione preocupada por Harry, enseguida lo enfocaron, está bien pensó Hermione.

Lucia cansado con hollín por toda la cara y manos, el sudor despintaba un poco el negro pero sonreía bobamente. Estaba recostado en el pasto junto con amiji y los otros tres campeones se mantenían a lado parados.

-¿Por qué cada vez que los dejo terminan teniendo más problemas?-pregunto Harry sarcásticamente.

-Porque son unos inútiles-dijo Ron y enseguida gimió por el pellizco que le daba Daphne.- ¿Eso por qué?-

-No hables mal de nadie, menos cuando tú no estás en su lugar. ¿Qué hubieras echo frente a 4 Graphorn?-Dijo Daphne sin darse cuenta la mirada de la señora Waesley.

-Llamar a Harry-dijeron los gemelos disfrutando del dolor de su hermano.

-Cállense-dijo Ron a sus hermanos mientras le daba un beso a Daphne-Tienes razón fui un tonto-

-Eres un tonto-dijeron los gemelos. Ron gruño.

-¡Hagi!-grito Fleur demasiada exaltada todos miraron.- Tienes una herida 'tegible'- la rubia señalaba a la pierna de Harry.

Su pierna tenía una herida terrible, lucia roja y sangraba, un cuerno de Graphorn estaba incrustado en ella, la imagen horrorizo a Hermione ya que el cuerno salía por el otro lado. Harry puso cara de fastidio.

-Demonios todo iba tan bien, ¿Por qué siempre la pierna?, Genial ahora mione me matara a regaños cuando salga-dijo Harry retirando el cuerno como si fuera un simple accesorio causando que muchos gimieran de dolor, pero el solo se lo aventó a Cedricc.-Guárdalo sirve en caso de envenenamientos poco comunes-

-Matar a regaños es poco, le daré un buen escarmiento cuando regrese… ¿Cómo se atreve a utilizar un hechizo si no se ha probado antes?-dijo Hermione estaba preocupada pero al mismo tiempo furiosa de que saliera lastimado.

-Tienes razón… da miedo-dijo Daphne a lado de Ron.

-Debemos atenderte pronto-dijo Krum con tono de preocupación.

-No es necesario solo ha atravesado, no ha tocado ninguna vena o arteria ni siquiera el hueso, me pica un poco pero nada más- dijo Harry desprendiendo un pedazo de la sudadera para hacer un torniquete.

-¿Nada más?-grito Hermione preocupada- Eres el único que diría eso en tal situación-

\- Déjalo, ya no tardaran en encontrar la copa y lo tendrás en cama una semana si quieres-dijo Ron a su lado.- También lo mataras a besos como siempre-

-Ronald-grito Hermione mirando al pelirrojo que se encogió de hombros.

-No es mentira, siempre te enojas o dices cosas pero al final eres la que más lo mima-dijo mirando la pantalla.

-Vamos todos juntos a la copa y ahí decidimos quien la toma, Cuatro es mejor que uno-dijo la voz de Harry y todos miraron, estaba en medio de los tres y amiji dejo caer su aguijón en su cabeza-Bien, cinco es mucho mejor que cuatro-

-Genial, le sale lo caballero hasta por la mier….-Comenzó Ron y una mano le cayó en la cabeza, el señor Waesley estaba parado y parecía furioso.

-¿Qué dijeron?-pregunto la señora Waesley.

-No se puede hacer nada hasta que alguno toque la copa…Lo único que está claro es que Krum no ira a azkaban por estar bajo la maldición imperius, que todo lo que dice y hace Harry es válido, los cuatro pueden ir junto a la copa-Dijo el señor Waesley sentándose junto con Charlie y Bill ambos cansados.- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado sigan necios de continuar-

-Y yo pago el pato-dijo Ron casi susurrando pero al señor Waesley le llego lo suficientemente claro pues una nuevo puño le callo algo menos fuerte pero Ron solo se sobo.

-Amo a mione-dijo la voz de Harry.

A Hermione se le puso la cara caliente y Roja, pues más de medio estadio la veía y todo el profesorado. Harry la había besado enfrente de todos, pero declarar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente era muy diferente. Enseguida alzo la mirada, ahí enfrente de un Harry sonriente estaba la copa brillando de color plata. Los demás campeones miraban a Harry igual que todo el estadio a ella.

-En primer año cuando encontré la piedra philosofal, una de las protecciones era precisamente lazo del diablo, si no hubiera sido por mione. Ron y yo estaríamos muertos- Explico Harry y todos entendieron, ella suspiro al ver como seguían viendo la pantalla.

-¿Cómo que hubieran muerto?-dijo La señora Waesley sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Eso fue hace años mamá y después te cuento todo-dijo Ron sin dejar de ver la pantalla pues Harry lanzaba un lumus solem.

-Lazo mortal, letal diversión que se acaba con el sol-dijo Harry casi en un cantico.

-¿Eso que fue?-dijeron la voz de Cedricc y la de Ginny.

-Es un verso que dijo cuándo libero a Ron-dijo Harry rápidamente- Se me quedo gravado-

Ginny asintió.

-Nunca creí que me pusiera tanta atención-dijo Hermione sonriente.

Enseguida el murmullo creció pues los cuatro se estaban debatiendo en quien tomarla, Harry quería que los demás la tomaran y los otros tres capeones que la tomara Harry. El tiempo paso pues no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Tomemos los todos-dijo Harry con firmeza, aunque lucia mal, totalmente cansado.

Ron se dio con la palma en la frente.

-Y luego me pegan por decir que es todo un caballero de Mier…-

-Tu lenguaje Billius-dijo la señora Waesley alzando la voz.- Además eso es tierno de Harry, siempre siendo muy bueno-

Hermione lo miro con satisfacción mientras el gruñía.

Todos aceptaron y rodearon la copa, sujetándose los hombros y amiji colocando su aguijón en la cabeza.

-A la de tres- dijo Harry – Uno…dos… tres…-

Al instante desaparecieron y todos quedaron viendo las pantallas que se apagaron.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Ron mientras se levantaba a ver más de cerca.- ¿Dónde están?-

-Deberían estar de regreso, la copa era un trasladar, debieron de aparecer en medio del campo de quidd …-

Hermione no escucho los demás había saltado del asiento y callo al campo verde mientras los ojos la seguían se encamino al profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Dónde están?-dijo mientras el incluso parecía consternado.

-No lo sé señorita- dijo Dumbledore tranquilo pero algo dentro de sus ojos se vía extraño- Esperemos un momento, puede que sea una equivocación de localización y aparezcan en unos minutos-

Hermione espero y los demás se movían en sus asientos, el murmullo crecía, su corazón estaba sobre saltado, algo andaba muy mal. Harry estaba en aprietos y ella no podía hacer nada. Pasaron los minutos. Un puf se escuchó y ahí delante de ella, estaban Fleur, Cedricc y Krum, con amiji.

Algo no cuadraba, Krum colgaba de los hombros de Fleur y Cedricc mientras amiji estaba de lado sin moverse o encender su aguijón, Hermione simplemente observo a Krum, tenía sangre escurriéndole de la cabeza, y estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo Dumbledore adelantándose y observándolo.

-Harry se quedó…-dijo Cedricc con voz ahogada dejando a Krum en el suelo Fleur lloraba a mares.

-¿Se quedó?, ¿Dónde se quedó?-dijo Snape avanzando tambaleándose y con preocupación.

-Se…se...se...-

-Dígalo de una buena vez-dijo ojoloco haciendo resonar su pierna metálica. ¿Metálica? Se preguntó Hermione recordaba que metal era una de las palabras dichas por Harry.

-Se sacrificó… para que regresáramos-dijo Cedricc con la mirada perdida.-Lo siento no éramos rivales... para... para-

-¿Para quién?-dijo Snape sacudiendo a Cedricc.

Hermione se tapó la boca y dejo salir unas lágrimas. Lo entendió todo, Harry estaba a manos de Voldemort y Amiji muerta causándole un dolor en el pecho.

-Quien usted sabe-dijo Cedricc dejándose caer en el piso y desmayándose.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie se movía y Hermione quería llorar, pero se tragó sus lágrimas nada de eso ayudaría a Harry. Lo único que podía hacer era descifrar el enigma que le dio y estar…Alerta permanente, Hermione lo recordaba eso le dijo a los otros campeones.

-Lleve a los campeones a la enfermería-Dijo Dumbledore a Snape, Vio a Mcgonagall- Entren al laberinto y busquen en cada rincón, si es necesario destrozarlo rama por rama, háganlo-

Miro a Hermione ella seguía pensando en todas las palabras.

-Prefectos-dijo Dumbledore a la multitud con firmeza- envíen a los alumnos a sus dormitorios, familiares pueden pasar la noche aquí, se le pondrá en el gran comedor. Ahora todos al castillo. –

Se inclinó a Hermione.

-Lo encontraremos, estará bien, Harry es fuerte. Ahora necesita descansar señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore cariñosamente pero Hermione solo pensaba.

Harry regresaría, lo había prometido y sobretodo aunque estuviera enfrente de Voldemort él podría escapar. No era un inútil, era el mejor de todos. ¿Qué palabras había dicho?

Él está ahí….obviamente se refería a Barty Crouch JR… infiltrado... Estaba en el castillo o a los alrededores…, poción multijugos… ¿Acaso se hacía pasar por alguien más?, metal…. Había muchas cosas de metal pero tenía que ser algo en específico, amenazas… ¿Había que amenazar a alguien pasa saber quién?, veritacerum… ¿O darle veritacerum?, omniculares…Si era Barty el que estaba en el castillo, mapa... Claro tenía que utilizar el mapa… Protéjanse y busquen al original… obviamente quería que todos los Pendragon actuaran.

-Hermione-dijo La voz de Ron, tanto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el castillo.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Debemos ir a la sala de menesteres-dijo Hermione intentando regresar pero una tropa de alumnos le impedía el paso.

-Nos pidió Dumbledore que todos, incluso Durmstrang y Beaxbatons pasáramos la noche en el castillo-dijo Neville también estaba a lado de ella.

-No, he descifrado parte del mensaje de Harry el….-miro a su alrededor los señores Waesley los miraban fijamente y muchos otros seguramente escuchaban.-Quería que estuviéramos a salvo-

Lentamente fueron llevados a la sala común de Gryffindor, incluso los señores Waesley se dirigían a la torre, pero ella planeaba como atrapar a Barty Crouch. Lo primero era que todos se durmieran, Barty no se ira tan fácil, las protecciones anti desaparición eran fuertes y solo fuera de Hogsmeade se podría desaparecer. Si lo veían rumbo a Hogsmeade seria sospechoso, y claramente tendría que asegurarse de que nadie lo vigilaba. Así que lo aria cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y cunado los maestros regresaran del laberinto, no podría arriesgarse con los profesores por el camino, y obviamente no conocía los secretos del castillo. Tendrían un lapso de tiempo para atraparlo.

Llegaron a la torre enseguida todos fueron despachados a las camas en el caso de los señores Waesley se quedarían en la sala común, junto con Bill y Charlie. Algo le decía a Hermione que era para vigilar que nadie saliera. Sabio la escalera muy pegada a Ron y Ginny.

-En cuanto se duerman sus compañeros los veo en tu cuarto Ron, si se duermen antes deán y Seamus ve por Fred y George. Harry nos dio una misión-dijo Hermione decidida aunque su corazón saltaba por la pérdida de Harry, el regresaría.

Se fueron, lavender y Patil se quedaron platicando un rato mientras ella se hacia la dormida, sacando el mapa y revisando los terrenos hasta que lo vio. Una mota que decía Barty Crouch Jr., en el laberinto junto con la profesora Sinistra. Eso ayudaría si era una búsqueda de dos personas retrasaría mucho más su Huida. Paso una hora y aun sus compañeras platicaban sobre lo guapo que se veía Cedricc o que tan fuerte era Krum, le saco una mueca de enojo al escuchar como decían que Harry era algo tonto por querer que los cuatro ganaran. Todo lo escuchaba mientras seguía con la mirada cada paso de Barty después de una hora más, se durmieron. Hermione no tardo ni un minuto se levantó y salió con el mapa en mano y los anillos en su cuello no podían hablar con los maestros de Harry sin él pero por lo menos podía sentir su apoyo.

Bajo y vio como la señora Waesley dormía sobre el regazo de su marido dormido, a Bill le colgaba el cuello de un sillón pero roncaba y Charlie tenía los brazos cruzando mientras cabeceaba. Si algo había aprendido de tantas veces que salía más temprano que Harry era a caminar quedamente y tan sigiloso que apenas y podía ser oída, camino lentamente hasta que llego a la escalera de los chicos, Charlie se desperezo y antes de que pudiera verla subió rápidamente. Al llegar al cuarto de Ron, él estaba sentado en su cama junto con Neville, Fred y George, Ginny paseaba mientras discretamente miraba como dormía deán. Todos la vieron y se encaminaron a ella, salieron al pasillo y coloco un hechizo silenciador, mientras Fred vigilaba que nadie subiera las escaleras.

-¿Qué misión?-dijeron los gemelos rápidamente.

-Primero que nada escuchen, Harry descubrió que ahí un infiltrado en Hogwarts y que él ha provocado tantos desastres en las pruebas, ese es Barty Crouch Jr., Lamentablemente no savia donde estaba, pero en la prueba lo descubrió y nos mandó un mensaje. Debemos atraparlo.-Dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Por supuesto-dijo Ron con los ojos fijos en ella-¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-Junto con la profesora Sinistra aún no salen del laberinto, pero no se quien sea o como se vea, ya que el mensaje de Harry decía que utiliza la poción multijugos y seguramente se hace pasar por un maestro-dijo Hermione viendo la expresión de Ginny.

-¿Un maestro?-Dijo casi gritando si no fuera por hechizo seguramente Charlie subiría las escaleras.- ¿Estas segura?-

-Claro que lo estoy-dijo Hermione rápidamente.- Aun no hay una parte que no descifro del todo pero puede que entre todos lo hagamos… ¿a alguien le suena la palabra metal?-

-A todos-dijo Ron alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos- Es algo común-

-Si pero con respecto a los maestros-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Ojoloco tiene su pierna metálica-dijo Neville pensativo- La profesora Sinistra siempre anda con su broche de metal, pero ella no es aparece en el mapa y el profesor Flitwick siempre tiene esos botones de metal para cuando no alcanza algo-

-No creo que sea Flitwick-dijo Ron serio- Y Moody… podría ser-

Hermione le sonrió a Neville.

-Es Moody- dijo Rápidamente casi dándose un golpe en la frente- Lo recuerdan el alerta permanente de Harry, esa era la clave…. No fue para Fleur, Cedricc o Víctor, fue para nosotros para que supiéramos quien era-

-Genial, Barty se hace pasar por Moody. Pero eso de que nos sirve si llegamos acusándolo de ser otra persona puede que nos hechice o peor…que nos mate-dijo Fred tan serio como podía.

-Tardaran un buen rato en salir del laberinto eso nos da una ventaja-dijo Neville quedamente- Nuestra desventaja es su ojo mágico, ve en 360° incluso puede escuchar a distancia-

-Y puede ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad-a completa Hermione esperando que no tuviera que explicar la información.

-Eso nos deja sin la posibilidad de ser invisibles-dijo Ron mirando como George levantaba la mano y todos se silenciaron, si alguien subía seria su fin. Enseguida la bajo y articulo con la boca, estuvo cerca. Aun así esperaron unos minutos.

El corazón de Hermione no paraba de latir rápidamente y estar más alterado que nunca, desde que Fleur, Cedricc y Krum regresaron no había parado ni un segundo.

-¿Entonces que aremos?-Pregunto Ginny mirando como Ron parecía comerse el cerebro buscando una solución.

-Esperaremos al último minuto-dijo Ron y Los demás lo vieron confundidos.

-Se puede escapar-dijo Neville casi susurrando.

-Si lo sé, pero es la única estrategia viable, Si nos arriesgamos a ir por el en medio de la noche podría matarnos junto con la profesora Sinistra. Si esperamos a que el intente huir y llegamos preguntando por Harry casualmente, Tendrá la guardia baja-Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

-¿Y si Harry aparece antes?-pregunto sabiendo que Harry regresaría por sus propios medios.

-Aun así alguien puede hacerse el desentendido he ir con él, Lo hechizara en cuanto se descuide-dijo Ron pero no parecía convencido.- Aunque si el plan de Voldemort fallo…-

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione sabiendo que Ron era muy bueno en las estrategias.

-Si fallo su plan de atrapar a Harry y escapo, seguro querrá tener algo para obligarlo a ir a el-dijo Ron algo pálido.

-¿y que obligaría a Harry a regresar junto al mago más tenebroso?-dijo Ginny casi sarcástica.

-Yo-dijo Hermione aceptando la situación- Si Harry ya huyo, Moody en cuando se entere vendrá por mí, querrá llevarme para que Harry tenga que salvarme-

-Eso no es nada bueno-dijo George aun vigilando.- Eso significa que serias carnada viva-

-No podemos arriesgarnos-dijo Neville negando con la cabeza- Harry no lo consentiría-

-Pero es lo que debemos hacer- Dijo Hermione pensando mientras veía igual que a Ron- ¿Y si esperan en la casa de los sustos?-

-¿Para qué?-dijo Fred tan confuso como podía.

-Una emboscada-dijo Ron lentamente y dio una leve sonrisa- Si viene por ti tendrá que pasar por Hogsmeade para huir y Nosotros esperaremos en la casa de los sustos a verlos, entonces tú lo atacas de enfrente y nosotros por la espalda.-

-Pero si ve todo a su alrededor, ¿Crees que no sabrá que nos ocultamos?-dijo Neville nervioso.

-No necesariamente nos ve, ve la invisibilidad, si nos ocultamos debajo de la capa de Harry-dijo Ron y enseguida Neville abrió la boca- estará alerta pero no tanto. Y si Harry tiene una capa de invisibilidad -

-¿Cómo entraremos todos en ella?-dijo Ginny curiosa.

-Tu no iras-dijo Fred mirando con autoridad a su hermana- Aun soy tu hermano mayor y aunque te tengamos que hechizar te mantendremos a salvo… No te perderé otra vez-

-Pero…-Comenzó Ginny.

-Necesitaremos que se queden aquí y expliquen donde estamos si algo sale mal-dijo Ron tranquilizando a su hermana- tú serás la mejor para eso, puedo contar con que si algo sale mal podrás avisar a los demás Pendragon y salir en nuestra ayuda-

-Bien-dijo Ginny molesta.

-Neville también necesitáramos que avises a los profesores y si va algunos de los gemelos no les creerán-dijo Ron mirando a Neville.

-Eso duele-dijo Fred algo sonriente.

-Pero a ti si- Ron coloco una mano en su hombro-Necesitamos que te quedes-

-Yo quiero ayudar-dijo Neville pero Hermione se _a_ cercó.

-Sé que si Neville pero ya arriesgamos bastante, Ron, Fred, gorgue y a mí. Necesitamos que puedas avisar a los profesores-dijo Hermione suplicante Neville solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien Fred, George y yo, debajo de la capa. Hermione como vendrá por ti tendrás que estar en un lugar sin personas, vigilaras el mapa y te pondrás en la mejor posición para encontrarlo. Atacas en cuanto tengas oportunidad cerca de la casa de los sustos, Fred, Gorgue y yo te daremos una mano inmediatamente atacando por distintos flacos, Una hora después del Alva tendremos que tener a Barty si no avisaras a los Pendragon Ginny, tú a los maestros Neville-dijo Ron pareciéndose a Harry en dar órdenes.- Pero debemos dormir, como Neville y Ginny estarán pendientes aquí en el castillo tendrán que hacer la primera guardia mientras vigilan el mapa de merodeador, dormiremos un poco para estar bien en combate. Nada puede salir mal-

Hermione guardo silencio mientras veía en el piso.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Harry-dijo débilmente-Él estuvo todo el día despierto, lucho en el laberinto estaba cansado antes de estar enfrente de Voldemort, y si ya está huyendo se agotara más… no ha dormido nada esta agotado y herido… No sabemos cuánto más lo pudo herir Voldemort-

-Estará bien-dijo Ron firme- Regresara, cuando lo haga lo protegeremos y cuidaremos como él lo hiso con los Pendragon-

Asintieron pero Hermione simplemente pensaba que tan mal podía estarla pasando su novio, que tan cansado estaba, que tan herido, que tan aterrado estaba y que tan solo se sentiría. Se colocaron en la habitación de Ron, mágicamente pusieron a Deán y Seamus aparte, colocándoles un hechizo de silencio, Fred, George y Ron se durmieron, mientras Ginny y Neville estaban pendientes de la mota Barty Crouch Jr. en el mapa. Ella solo cerraba los ojos intentando dormir, al poco tiempo lo logro. Harry corría, no, volaba rápidamente mientras parecía enloquecido girando su cabeza y con un rostro cansado y adolorido.

-Harry-Intento llamarlo pero él seguía volando rápidamente-Regresa-

Harry se alejaba rápidamente mientras ella intentaba seguirlo. Algo la tomo de los hombros y la agito, abrió los ojos y estaba enfrente de Ginny.

-Moody viene al castillo-dijo rápidamente, Hermione entendió y se levantó rápidamente, mirando como Ron era levantado por Fred y George.

Después de lograrlo parar vieron el mapa, salía de los terrenos para adentrarse en el castillo.

-Se perdieron en el laberinto toda la noche-dijo Neville con algo de ojeras. –Está a punto de amanecer-

-Bien, eso es genial-dijo Ron mirando el mapa una última vez- Nosotros llegaremos a Hogsmeade en…-

-Como 15 minutos a los mucho-dijo George seguro- Si no encontramos tráfico, 10-

-Se dirige a su oficina-dijo Ginny mirándolos atentamente.

-Lo interceptare-dijo Hermione segura mientras todos salían al pasillo, al bajar vieron que todos seguían durmiendo lentamente cruzaron hasta salir al pasillo, se vieron y asintieron.

-Cuídense-dijo Ginny mientras salían corriendo.

Hermione continuo saltándose algunos escalones, incluso tomando uno de los famosos atajos de Harry, llego a un pasillo y se detuvo si todo había ido bien Barty pasaría por ese lugar en unos minutos, enseguida escucho la pierna metálica golpear el suelo y lo vio pasar.

-Profesor Moody-dijo Hermione rápidamente corriendo un poco, enseguida sintió rencor contra el falso Moody pero pronto se desquitaría.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano?-dijo Moody sonando preocupado pero vio que hubo una pisca de felicidad en su ojo bueno.

-Necesitaba saber… ¿Harry?, ¿Qué paso con Harry?-dijo Hermione preocupada, aunque savia que no le diría la preocupación era real.

-No le puedo decir –dijo Moody lentamente intentando sonreír, pero no lográndolo.

-¿Regreso a Hogwarts?, ¿Ya lo encontraron?-Pregunto Hermione rápidamente acercándose más, si quería conseguir algo tenía que ser muy convincente.

-Algo así-dijo Moody sonriendo abiertamente- Pero no está en Hogwarts, lo encontré lejos y venia por…-

-Lo acompaño, Necesito verlo, quiero verlo-dijo Hermione apretando sus manos, quería golpearlo pero se aguantaría.

Tardo un minuto pero sonrió.

-Bien, sígueme-dijo el falso Moody caminando pesadamente sobre sus pasos. Hermione sin rechistar lo siguió, el caminaba torpemente, pero ella simplemente le seguía el paso, sintiendo su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se las pagaría por enviar a Harry enfrente de lord Voldemort.

Bajaron lentamente por los campos directo al Hogsmeade, Hermione podía ver el naranja del cielo y como lentamente se iluminaba el cielo, era bueno, podrían ver bien la ubicación de Moody, continuaron silenciosamente, habían pasado más 15 minutos, esperaba que Ron, Fred y George estuvieran listos pues empezaban a bajar por la calles de Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué tan lejos está Harry?-pregunto Hermione sabiendo que no lo llevaba a Harry y que debía parecer preocupada por salir de Hogsmeade.

-No mucho después del pueblo-dijo el falso Moody irritado.

Continuaron, hasta que lo vio la casa de los sustos, estaban cerca a las orillas del pueblo, pasaban lentamente por enfrente hasta que Hermione se paró enfrente, el falso Moody continuo hasta que se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Granger?-dijo el falso Moody dándose la vuelta, su ojo mágico se trabo quedándose en un solo lugar, ante la vista Hermione tomo su varita y lo apunto. El falso Moody sonrió tétricamente.

-¿Qué haces niña estúpida?-dijo Dándose la vuelta.

-Dejemos de fingir… Crouch prefieres Barty Jr.-dijo Hermione mordazmente.

Barty la miro fijamente, no había notado que su ojo apuntaba a otro lado o que de alguna forma había otras tres varitas apuntándolo.

-Eres muy lista, o una idiota-dijo Barty sonriendo causando un escalofrió en ella, levanto la mano, pero enseguida una luz roja golpeo el suelo. No venia de Hermione.- Veo que traes amigos, Que estúpidos son-

Se movió tan rápido que no parecía tener una pierna de metal, ni mucho menos que toda la noche se la pasara en vela, se giró aun lado y apunto a la casa embrujada.- Reducto-Grito parte de la paredes se hiso polvo, después él se giró a Hermione, pero ella ya estaba cerca.

-Expeliarmus-dijo mientras acertaba, salió volando por los aires, la varita la tenía con fuerza, lanzo un hechizo verde y Hermione apenas y tuvo tiempo de quitarse. Ron, Fred y George ya estaba afuera todos corriendo en su dirección.

-No dispérsense, de cuatro lugares no podrá defenderse-grito Hermione, mientras los tres le hacían caso, Una nueva luz paso junto a ella, Barty apenas y se levantaba.

Hermione simplemente se movió viendo su objetivo, Barty se paró y miro a ella el ojo comenzó a dar vueltas casi siendo forzosas deteniéndose secamente y continuando girando. Los 5 estaban completamente quietos, esperando que sucediera algo, esperando a que uno se moviera, Barty fue el primero moviendo su varita y sacando tres hechizos continuos en dirección de Ron, Fred y George, los cuales se pusieron a salvo instintivamente, Volteo a ver a donde estaba ella, pero con el tiempo que había tardado ya había avanzado lo suficiente, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar su ultimo maleficio mientras se acercaba y le ponía la varita en la garganta.

-Desmaius-Grito al momento que Barty se ilumino de rojo y cayó al suelo.

Hermione sudaba por la carrera que había tenido y Los demás se acercaban rápidamente aun apuntando a Barty.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Fred mirando a Hermione ella sintió.

-Pensé que sería más difícil-dijo Ron rascándose la nuca-No creen que fue sencillo-

-Lo emboscamos entre cuatro, no muchos podrían defenderse de ello-dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba y ataba las manos de Barty, Seguido de quitarle al varita.

-Harry lo hacía-dijo Ron dándole una leve patada al cuerpo de Barty.-Pensé que esta escoria también-

Enseguida vieron a Dumbledore dirigirse hacia ellos, salía de la calle lateral, tenía una cara pálida y perdida. Sostenía a alguien en brazos, Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca y salió corriendo, lo reconocería aunque estaba inconsciente, siguió corriendo viendo como el profesor se quedaba atónito.

-¿Señorita Granger?-dijo Dumbledore mientras Hermione se paraba a metros viendo como las manos de Harry colgaban lentamente, sus labios azules y su cara tan blanca que parecía un fantasma.

-¿Esta…. Harry está?-dijo Hermione rompiendo a llorar mientras sentía su corazón partirse.

-No-dijo Rápidamente Dumbledore.- Solo se desmayó, Pero ahí que llevarlo a la enfermería, ¿Qué hacía…-

Se silenció al ver como Ron, Fred y George levitaban a Barty para después unirse a ellos.

-Lo atrapamos, apunto de llevarse a Hermione-dijo Ron sonriente pero al ver a Harry se puso horrorizado.- ¿Esta…-

-No- Repitió nuevamente Dumbledore, pero Hermione estaba tan cerca que casi lo derriba, veía a Harry, tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo, la pierna se veía extrañamente negra, apenas podía respirar, estaba mojado y sus manos se mostraban rojas.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería, Traigan a Barty-dijo Dumbledore comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

-¿Cómo sabía que era Barty?-pregunto George curioso.

-Harry me lo acaba de decir-dijo Dumbledore aun preocupado-¿Cómo es que ustedes lo saben?-

-Harry no lo dijo en la prueba-dijo Hermione siguiéndole el paso y apretando los puños, quería abrazar a Harry sostenerlo y estar junto a él siempre, pero antes debía de curarlo.

-Muy listo-dijo Dumbledore lentamente.-Les dijo dónde está el Moody real-

-No-dijo George -Pero sabemos cómo encontrarlo, si está en el castillo seguro lo encontramos-

-En cuanto lleguemos, le suplico señores Waesley que lo encuentren-Dijo Dumbledore aun luciendo preocupado y Hermione sabía que no era por el estado de Harry, menos por el Moody real.

-Mamá-susurro Harry removiéndose mientras gemía de dolor.-Papá- se removió más fuerte en los brazos de Dumbledore-Amiji no-

Hermione no aguanto y tomo la mano de Harry, este se tranquilizó y pudieron llevarlo a la enfermería.

 **Muchas horas antes, en el cementerio.**

Harry golpeo con toda su fuerza el suelo culpándose nuevamente por haber llevado a todos a donde menos debían estar. No podía creerlo aunque savia que Voldemort estaba detrás de él, jamás se le ocurrió que ocuparía la copa para llevarlo a donde quería, aunque ahora comprendía porque Cedricc, Fleur y Krum habían tenido tantos problemas.

-¿Que pasa 'Hagi'?-dijo Fleur llorando.

-Tomen la copa-grito Harry con fuerza.

-Ven Harry la tomaremos juntos-dijo Cedricc

Varios hechizos pasaban golpeando lapidas, el suelo, rosando la cabeza de Harry, incluso una dio en la lápida en la que se ocultaba destruyéndola un poco. Harry intento salir de ella pero enseguida un hechizo casi lo golpea haciendo que nuevamente se ocultara.

-No... Váyanse-grito Harry con firmeza, él sabía que sería complicado salir de ese problema y si tenía que estar pendiente de lo que le pasaba a los otros tres sería casi imposible.

-Jamás-grito Cedricc, Fleur tenía agarrado a Krum con la mano.

-Harry, bienvenido al panteón familiar-dijo la voz de Voldemort.-Veras esperábamos tu presencia pero no de esos intrusos-

-¡Ellos no tiene nada que ver en nuestros asuntos, déjalos ir!-grito Harry furioso.

-Me han visto, no los puedo dejar ir, pero les daré una muerte rápida-su voz sonaba cansada y apagada.

Harry se paró lanzo un hechizo cortante y se ocultó de nuevo.

-Veo que has aprendido bien, pero no será suficiente, no puedes luchar contra mí-dijo Voldemort riendo un poco.

Harry no tenía la magia suficiente si tan solo no hubiera enfrentado a los Graphorn estaría en un estado decente para darle batalla, también tenía el dolor de cabeza y su pierna dándole una desventaja abismal. Se le ocurrió una idea pero sería algo loco y tal vez lo llevaría a la tumba. Harry miro a los demás, Cedricc ayudaba a Fleur a cargar con Krum, se tambalearon un poco y se apoyaron el cuerpo de amiji que aún le servía de protección.

-Lo siento chicos, es el torneo de los tres magos, tres magos regresaran-dijo Harry sonriéndoles.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Harry?-grito Cedricc que aún tenía la espalda apoyada en amiji cargando con el hombro a Krum, Fleur hacia lo mismo al otro lado.- ¡Todo regresaremos juntos!-

-Espero volverlos a ver, pero si no díganle a mione que la amo que me encanta su sonrisa, a Ron que es mi hermano, a todos los demás que ha sido un placer conocerlos y siento todo lo que les hecho pasar-vio como abrían la boca para decir algo pero el solo negó con la cabeza, apunto a la copa -carpe retractum-

De la varita de Harry salió una soga ato el asa de la copa esta salió rápidamente cruzando los hechizos que zumbaban, alguno intentando rosarla.- ¡¿Harry?!-gritaban ambos antes de que la copa golpeara el pecho de Krum y desaparecieran dejando una voluta de humo detrás de ellos.

Los hechizos pararon y el silencio reino. La noche era tranquila aunque el corazón de Harry latía más rápido de lo que podía recordar, vio las estrellas, suspiro y sonrió pensando que en ese momento seguramente Mione estaría a punto de descubrir todo lo que paso.

-Ya no tienes a nadie más que matar Voldemort, solo somos tú y yo-dijo Harry tratando de saber dónde se encontraban con el sonido de sus voces- Un uno a uno... o debería decir tú y una rata contra mí-

Unas cuerdas aparecieron a lado de la tumba intentando amarrarlo a ella, pero Harry se agacho a tiempo para evitarlo, rodo y se colocó en otra lapida. Harry volteo a ver dónde estaba colagusano y Voldemort.

Colagusano apareció un caldero enorme de piedra, y dejo el bulto a un costado, este se movía inquietantemente raro. A Harry le ardió nuevamente la cicatriz pero se concentró en la furia que sentía, Una serpiente se deslizaba en dirección del bulto protegiéndolo.-agua mentí-dijo la vos chillona de colagusano. Lleno el caldero completo de agua. Harry pensó que ese caldero aprecia más una tina de baño ya que era tan grande para tener a un hombre adulto bien cubierto de agua.

El bulto se agito con desesperación, la serpiente lo miraba y le daba lengüetazos, Harry le apunto a la serpiente.-reducto-grito con fuerza esta fue directo golpeo a la serpiente, pero para sorpresa de Harry la serpiente no había sido convertida en polvo más bien parecía enojada por el hechizo.

-Deprisa colagusano-dijo Voldemort impaciente.

Colagusano encendió las llamas abajo del caldero y el agua en un segundo podía escuchar el agua hirviendo. Harry apunto nuevamente-reducto, Confringo, Expeliarmus, Desmaius- los hechizos salieron con toda fuerza pero la serpiente se puso en medio del bulto y chocaron con ella, nuevamente parecía no tener ningún daño.- Vipera evanesca- La serpiente se petrifico un segundo y se agito pero seguía igual de bien.

-Ya está amo-Dijo colagusano con voz temblorosa.

-Ahora llévame a ella-dijo Voldemort, colagusano lo tomo junto a la serpiente.

Al verlo desprotegido Harry salió de su escondite, y lanzo una gran ola de embrujos y maleficios. Chillo colagusano al recibir algunos incluso por poco tira al bulto que había recogido. Le salieron pústulas de la cara, algunas le causaron cortes en la piel haciendo que su sangre callera salpicando el suelo.

-Si me tiras colagusano, no vivirás-dijo Voldemort con voz fría.-Harry podrás esperar solo un poco pronto estarás muerto pero antes necesito algo de ti-

-¿qué carajos quieres de mí?-grito Harry furioso aun apuntando a colagusano en cualquier momento podía lanzarle un Desmaius o algún hechizo que hiciera que tirara al bulto. La serpiente silbo y se empezó a rastrar lentamente.

-Veras Harry solo necesito unas gotas de sangre la cual la puedo obtener de esas manchas que dejas-dijo fríamente la vos de Voldemort.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y bajo la mirada, su pierna estaba dejando un rastro de sangre lo suficientemente grande. No se había percatado de ello en ningún momento.-Lacarnum inflamarae- En seguida la salió unas bolitas de fuego de la punta de la varita de Harry y empezaron a quemar toda la sangre que había regada en el suelo hasta que solo quedaban manchas de una quemazón.

-¿Qué sangre?-dijo Harry con tono mordaz.

Un largo silencio lleno el aire frio y la noche parecía más helada, Harry sentía su magia regenerarse pero aun así nos sería suficiente para derrotar a lord Voldemort y Colagusano.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy bueno, que te parece un cambio Harry Potter-dijo Voldemort tranquilo su vos era como un tempano de hielo.

-¿Que quisiera de ti? -dijo Harry pero al segundo recordó las notas de Priscob, "sangre del creador del horrocrux", se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

-No lo sé tal vez, tu vida-dijo riéndose.

-Esa solo me pertenece a mí-dijo Harry y lanzo un reducto, que intercepto la serpiente hábilmente, estaba harto de que esa serpiente no pudiera salir herida.

-Bien, Bien, que te parece un cambio justo, como dicen los muggles "ojo por ojo"-dijo Voldemort lentamente.

Era la oportunidad de Harry de obtener la sangre de Voldemort pero a cambio de la suya, además de que no savia como esta ayudaría a Voldemort a regresar más fuerte, corría el riesgo de terminar siendo contraproducente. Pensó un largo rato dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente ya que la serpiente se acercaba más y más. Tenía que arriesgarse, no todos los días el señor tenebroso te ofrecía su sangre.

-Bien, será ojo por ojo, dame tu sangre y yo te daré la mía-grito Harry fuertemente.

Una carcajada resonó por todo el cementerio helándole la sangre a Harry, acaso Voldemort savia que podía utilizar su sangre para eliminar al horrocrux dentro de él. El miedo empezaba a invadir a Harry así como el dolor en la cicatriz y de la pierna le dificultaba concentrarse y de alguna forma sentía su cuerpo pesado.

-Colagusano le podridas dar al muchacho lo que quiere-dijo Voldemort con un tono más tranquilo, Harry sudaba de arriba a abajo pero por un segundo sintió felicidad de que sin sospechar le diera su sangre.

-¿Pero amo?-

-¡Silencio colagusano, no ves que Harry quiera algo de mí, así que cállate y dáselo!-grito Voldemort.

Colagusano saco un pequeño frasco limpio y trasparente, tomo a la cosa cubierta en sabanas y con un cuchillo que tenía sujeta en la pierna, lo acerco al bulto, una pequeña mano gris y casi inhumana salió, colagusano corto un buen tramo mientras un líquido salía de ella. Profirió un leve quejido y luego, colagusano mostro un frasco lleno de un líquido pareciendo al petróleo si no fuera porque tenía un destello rojizo, Harry pensaría que le estaban dando gato por liebre.

El frasco floto hasta llegar a los pies de Harry, le seguía otro pero limpio y claro. Harry tomo el frasco lleno de sangre de Voldemort y lo guardo en la bolsa de la sudadera junto con el frasco donde tenía los Billywing y con ayuda de su magia sello la sudadera para que no saliera aunque esta fuera desgarrada.

-Tu turno Potter-dijo la voz más débil de Voldemort.

Harry tomo el frasco lo abrió y dejo que un hilillo de sangre de su pierna corriera por el frasco hasta que un chorrito de sangre entrara en ella casi nada, Harry no dejo más y le aventó el frasco pensando que no lo atraparían a tiempo pero desgraciadamente floto y llego a manos de colagusano.

-Eso no es lo acordado Potter-dijo la voz enojada de colagusano.

-Su sangre vale menos que la mía, un cambio justo-dijo también furioso Harry.- Además no eres nadie para decir que es lo acordado o si traidor-

-Déjalo colagusano, tenemos lo que queríamos-se rio Voldemort, a Harry le dolió la cicatriz cien veces peor que nunca, sin darse cuenta la serpiente se había colocado cerca, se lanzó a Harry envolviéndolo desde los pies hasta el cuello con la boca abierta dispuesta a comérselo. Harry había perdido su varita en la caída y no podía verla en ningún lado, el dolor era intenso mientras la serpiente mostraba sus colmillos relucientes con hilio de veneno saliendo por ellos.

-¿Que gusto me daré contigo?-dijo la voz de la serpiente en parsel.

Harry se mordió la lengua no debía hablar parsel, no si quería evitar que Voldemort se enterara que el tenia aparte de su alma. Voldemort se reía a carcajadas.

-Yo siempre gano no importa cómo, siempre gano-dijo Voldemort con una voz de triunfo, Harry casi creyó en sus palabras, pero sabía que él tenía un buen conocimiento de lo que pasaba y al tener a esa serpiente apretándolo lo sintió, un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda y una imágenes brotando en su cabeza. Aquella serpiente era un Horrocrux.

-Déjalo un momento más vivo Nagini, quiero que vea esto-dijo su voz en parsel.

Colagusano desenvolvió al bulto era horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se puede decir. Lo que parecía un niño pequeño y horrendo, tenía una cara casi totalmente desfigurada incluso Moody se vería guapo a su lado, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo donde colagusano había extraído la sangre la cual goteaba y se veía igual a la que había recibido Harry. Su piel era de color rojiza como carne viva, no tenía pelo, sus ojos eran pequeños y brillantes a simple vista parecía más serpiente que humano, era asqueroso.

Lo deposito en el caldero lleno de agua no fue poco a poco fue rápido y sin ningún cuidado.

{Que se ahogue} pensó Harry mientras la cicatriz le dolías más de lo que podía resistir {por favor que se ahogue}

Colagusano levanto la varita, cerró los ojos y hablo a la noche:

-El hueso del padre, otorgado sin permiso, para renovar a tu hijo-

La superficie de la tumba que había visto Harry se resquebrajo y vio como salía debajo un fino chorro de polvo y hueso volaban ligeramente y caían en el caldero. La superficie se volvió de color azul obscuro y casi verdoso, el agua se agito más como si alguien hubiera metido una bomba de aire.

-Carne… del vasallo... ofrecida voluntariamente...para el cuerpo del amo-

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano le faltaba un dedo- agarro la daga fuerte con la izquierda y la levanto apuntando a su brazo.

Harry comprendió que aria, vio como bajaba la daga con rapidez y fuerza mientras desgarraba su carne y hueso, su mano callo al caldero chapoteando, sus oídos escuchaban los alaridos que daba, estos fueron durante varios minutos cada uno peor que el otro ni el huevo de oro podría imitar ese escalofriante grito. Le dio asco mientras veía los chorros de sangre salir de la herida de colagusano mientras intentaba detenerlos. Aquella poción se convirtió de color rojo y colagusano se derrumbó o en el suelo un chorro de sangre se veía en el piso tenía la cara pálida y sudorosa mientras daba temblores algo escalofriantes.

-S...sa...sangre… del...ene...enemigo… tomada...por la fuerza...resucitara al que más odias-

Con algo de debilidad echo el frasco completo con su sangre, al instante el caldero se volvió blanco con toques verdosos, luego colagusano se envolvió la mano con el trapo que había utilizado Voldemort, la poción borboteo casi incontrolablemente, volviéndose negra, se calmó por un segundo.

{Ahógate maldito} pensó Harry {Que falle el ritual, que haya salido mal}

Y de repente exploto dejando una niebla negra por todo el lugar tapando la visión de Harry.

{Ha ido mal} pensó{Se ha ahogado... por favor...por favor, que este muerto}

La niebla se empezó a juntar poco a poco hasta que una figura surgió de ella, aterrorizado a Harry, la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto delgado como un esqueleto.

-vísteme-dijo la vos fría y aguda, colagusano se paró como pudo, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrar el trapo ensangrentado, alcanzo con dificultad una túnica negra en el suelo, se puso de pie se acercó a su señor y con una mano se ha hecho encima de él.

El hombre delgado camino y vio fijamente a Harry contemplando su rostro, aquel rostro que lo había atormentado durante los últimos tres años. Más blanco que una calavera, con unos ojos de rojo amoratado y nariz aplastada como una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios, miraba a Harry con algo de satisfacción en su rostro, sus ojos tenían las pupilas alargadas como la de los reptiles, dándole un toque casi inhumano. Lo recordó instantáneamente.

*Flashback

Su madre estaba delante de el con los brazos extendidos una luz verdosa la envolvió mientras un grito desgarraba sus pequeños oídos y caía pesadamente al suelo, a tan temprana edad no entendía lo que grito pero su mente infantil sabía que era su nombre. Aquellos ojos rojos oscuros como la noche lo vieron, su risa fría lo asusto pero el solo quería a su mamá él deseaban ver si su madre estaba bien, se arrastró hasta el filo de la cama. Su mamá se encontraba en el suelo inerte, se había dormido. Él se rio un poco, vio como aquel sujeto levantaba la varita en su dirección una cegadora luz verde salió de la punta.

*Fin flashback

Una vez más aquel sujeto estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo con deprecio mientras una sonrisa fría y mordaz salía de sus labios, lord Voldemort había regresado.

A pesar de que colagusano se retorcía en el suelo y se quejaba no parecía importarle. Metió las manos en la túnica y saco una varita mágica que empezó a arcaizar suavemente.

El trapo y el suelo mostraban mucha sangre por donde se movía colagusano.

-Señor-rogo con voz ahogada-Señor...amo...me prometiste...me prometiste...-

-Levanta el brazo-dijo Voldemort con desgana.

-Gracias... Gracias amo-

Alargo el muñón ensangrentado, pero Voldemort volvió a reírse.

-El otro brazo, inútil-

-Amo, por favor... por favor-Chillo Colagusano.

Voldemort se inclinó y tiro de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiro la manga casi con violencia, Harry vio la marca tenebrosa tatuada igual que con Snape o Karkarov, esta estaba al rojo vivo como si recién fuera marcada en la piel.

-He Regresado -dijo con voz suave-Todos se habrán dado cuenta y ahora veremos, sabremos quienes siguen siendo fieles-

Apretó con el índice en la marca tenebrosa.

La cicatriz le ardió con energía renovada y colagusano dejo escapar un chillido. La marca brillo con una silueta verde. Voldemort se incorporó y vio las estrellas.

-Al notarlo, ¿Cuantos tendrán el valor para regresar a mí?-susurro Voldemort-¿Y cuantos serán los bastantes idiotas para no hacerlo?

Harry intento deshacerse del agarre de Nagini pero no funciono la serpiente era mucho más fuerte que él, provocando que sintiera dolor, además de que sentía crujir sus huesos.

-quieto o te cómo-dijo esta con la voz del mismo Voldemort, algo que confundió a Harry.

-Veras Harry, tus padres y los míos han tenido una función muy especial esta noche, los tuyos te salvaron para darme tu sangre esta noche, y los míos los sacrifique para que pudiera vivir eternamente-dijo sin mirarlo, se reía como si fuera un chiste magnifico, Harry tenía ganas de decirle que le pidiera clases a los hermanos Waesley.

Empezó a pasear mirando las lapidas -En aquella casa vivió mi padre, mi madre era una bruja se enamoró de él y este la desprecio por ser pobre, pero mi madre le dio un filtro amoroso y se embarazo así que él se fue lejos antes de que yo naciera. Mi madre me dio a luz sola y murió cuando yo nací, así llegue a un orfanato... jure encontrarlo... y lo mate a ese idiota que me dio su nombre. Tom Riddle valla nombre más asqueroso.-paso sus ojos a otra tumba.-lo que son las cosas: yo reviviendo mi historia familiar... pero hay viene mi verdadera familia-

El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Por entre las tumbas aparecieron magos cientos de magos, encapuchados y con mascara y uno a uno se acercaron al lugar rodeando a Voldemort. Uno de ellos se arrastró hacia Voldemort y le beso la mano- mi señor es un placer-susurro-

Uno a uno fue haciendo lo mismo, dejando un espacio pequeño entre cada uno. Voldemort sonreía macabramente, como un viento helado varios se retorcieron de miedo.

-Bienvenidos mi mortifagos-dijo Voldemort en voz baja- trece años... trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer... ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la marca tenebrosa ¿no es así?-dejo un lapso grande-pero huelo a culpa...hay un hedor a culpa en el ambiente-dijo sonando enojado.

Un segundo temblor apareció en todo el círculo, Nagini la serpiente se reía ante la acción.

-Veo que todos tienen sus poderes intactos, veo que todos están bien y no están en azkaban, me pregunto ¿por qué no vinieron en mi ayuda cuando me juraron lealtad eterna?-dijo Voldemort con un sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Harry.- me resulta decepcionante, lo confieso-

Harry se sentía totalmente aterrado, pero paro toda expulsión de magia y la empezó a concentrar lo más rápido que podía, veía su varita tratando de atraerla poco a poco pero el más leve movimiento alertaría a Nagini.

-perdónenos a todos, por favor, se lo ruego- dijo un encapuchado.

Voldemort sonrió esa sonrisa le recordó un poco a Dumbledore siempre intentando dar una cara alegre.

-claro que los perdonare después de que paguen su deslealtad-levanto la varita- crusio-

El mortifago se cayó al suelo retorciéndose, Harry pensó en los aullidos que llegaban como si fueran dagas a sus oídos, esperando que fuera el único en escucharlo y esperando que ningún muggle lo escuchara llamaría a la policía, sintió miedo de que eso pasara ya que morirían si venían a ver qué pasaba. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Voldemort levanto la varita, dejando al mortifago jadeando en el suelo.

-levántate Avery-dijo Voldemort con suavidad-levántate. Esto solo es una pequeña muestra, colagusano ya ha pagado completamente su deuda ¿no es así colagusano?-

Colagusano se retorcía silenciosamente y no podía hablar sin proferir algún ruido horrible.

-Pero me has sido útil este año, eres inútil en la magia, traicionero y miedoso...ayudaste a lord Voldemort así que el te ayudara-Voldemort levanto la varita e hizo un ademan con ella. Un rayo de color plata salió de la punta de la varita. Sin forma durante un segundo luego adquirió la silueta de mano humana color plateado, que se adhirió a la muñeca de colagusano.

Se detuvieron los gemidos, estaba limpiamente unida a su muñeca y se movía con total naturalidad, como si fuera un simple guante. Colagusano tomo una piedra del suelo y la estrujo hasta hacerla polvo.

-Es hermosa mi señor-dijo con su voz casi recompuesta, aunque se veía sudoroso y muy pálido.

-Que tu lealtad no flaquee nunca colagusano-le advirtió Voldemort con los ojos como témpanos de hielo.

Voldemort dio un rodeo a todos, diciendo varios nombres a los cuales intento aprendérselos, y Harry vio cómo se detuvo justo en uno delante de uno con una máscara peculiar.

-lucios, mi escurridizo amigo-susurro -me han dicho que no has renunciado a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Nunca trataste de encontrarme, Eso me lastimo mucho-

Voldemort movió la mano y la máscara se desvaneció como humo de la cara dejando muy claro el rostro de Lucios Malfoy, Harry sintió ira y en un segundo él se dio cuenta a la siguiente que lo viera de frente lo pondría a comer polvo.

-Señor si hubiera sabido, si tan solo hubiera una señal-dijo lucios con una voz temerosa.

-Hubo señales, más de una debería decir-dijo Voldemort suavemente, atemorizando más que si gritara.-Pero no las podías ver o no querías verlas que era diferente-

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse mejor el dolor pasaba pero era casi un hecho que si quería salir de ahí debía decir algo en algún momento, así que tomo la iniciativa.

-Se enteró, cuando Draco le conto sobre nuestra pelea en el castillo en el primer año o el segundo año cuando él puso el diario en manos de una niña para que lo llevara al castillo, el personalmente se enteró por boca de Dumbledore de que el diario fue destruido por su culpa y que no había funcionado su plan-dijo Harry sintiendo la mirada de todos los mortifagos.

Voldemort no lo vio pero savia Harry que si lo escuchaba.

-¿Es cierto lucios?-dijo Voldemort mientras lucios palidecía y casi parecía querer llorar -después me las arreglare contigo-

Voldemort dio media vuelta y vio a Harry.

-Y Harry suplico que no digas que me derrotaste-dijo Voldemort con una mirada fría que dio escalofríos a Harry pero el sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Entonces no te saque del castillo?-dijo Harry intentando sonar sarcástico pero su voz se quebró un poco, todos parecieron verlo mal, mientras el simplemente sonreía.

-Todos quieren saber porque no puedo tocarte esa noche, pero todos deben enterarse que fue por el escudo de tu madre, el amor te dio una protección Potter, una que no savia que existía-dijo Voldemort acercándose lentamente.- Su madre se sacrificó por el... magia antigua y poderosa… lo pase por alto... pero al tener tu sangre ahora puedo tocarte-dijo mientras con el pie ponía un dedo en su cara, Harry creyó que ardería nuevamente convirtiéndose en cenizas pero simplemente sintió el frio pie.-Después de que paso esto, recuerdo que me obligué a existir, sin desfallecer- me establecí en un bosque alejado y espere... pero jamás ocurrió...solo conserve uno de mis poderes poseer cuerpos, habite en cuerpos de animales por años... mi posesión le acortaba la vida a todo aquel que me tuviera como portador...así que cambiaba cada cierto tiempo...hace cuatro años apareció un mago un profesor de Dumbledore y lo poseí... me llevo al castillo... me tuve que alimentar de sangre de unicornio para extender su vida y no levantar sospechas. Falle en conseguir la piedra philosofal. Perdí mi oportunidad de ser inmortal. Una vez más frustraste mis planes-dijo escupiendo en el suelo manchando la sudadera -regrese a ese inmundo bosque y hace un año vino a mi colagusano, siguió mis órdenes, recupere mi cuerpo uno débil y casi marchito... ahora gracias a ese inútil estoy de regreso, de nuevo fuerte-

-De verdad crees que estas tan fuerte como antes-dijo Harry sintiendo miedo pero tenía que salir del agarre de Nagini -deberías intentar probar tu nuevo cuerpo, a lo mejor tiene un imperfecto... ya sabes ocupar la carne de colagusano, es un miedoso tal vez te trasfirió algo de eso, o puede que los putrefactos restos de tu padre te quitaran parte de tu magia. Uno nunca sabe con los rituales-

-Mi señor yo...-dijo colagusano pero Voldemort lo cayo.

-Que bien que lo mencionas, serás el primero en morir por mi regreso, y será por mi propia mano-dijo Voldemort y luego silbo a Nagini que lo soltara Harry vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza ya que había formulado un plan en lo que el charlaba.

Nagini se retiró bruscamente dejando adolorido a Harry este tomo la varita del suelo y se paró lo mas rápido posible, durante un fracción de segundo vio que no había ni un hueco por donde escapar, la pierna le herida le dolía mucho más que antes pero era soportable por su entrenamiento de ese año, espiro profundamente para calmar su mente y concentrarse. Las clases de sus maestros no se desperdiciarían.

-¿te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter?-dijo Voldemort con voz melosa. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

Harry recordó sus duelos en segundo año que eran inútiles ya que las había dado Lockhart, pero tenía todo lo que había leído las miles de pláticas con sus maestros y el reciente duelo con Scabior.

-pregúntele a lucios su hijo ya probo parte de habilidad-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco. Lucios casi lo quería asesinar con la mirada pero eran casi nada comparadas con las de Hermione.

-Entonces comencemos-Voldemort se inclinó un poco, pero sin dejar de ver a Harry no se inclinó, no merecía el respeto de el-vamos no seas tímido compórtate delante de un adulto... imperio-

Harry sintió una mano invisible en su espalda pero se concentró en su principal objetivo, tener un duelo con Voldemort e intentar escapar.

-he veo que tiñes voluntad, como tu padre-dijo Voldemort enseñando toda la dentadura-bien ahora la varita, y comencemos-

Voldemort levanto la varita y lanzo un cruciatus antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, rodo aun lado y el maleficio le dio aun mortifago.-bien… increíble avance… del patético mocoso de 11 años-

-No me subestimes, ya no soy el mismo niño- Dijo Harry sonriendo aunque solo intentaba hacer tiempo para aumentar su magia.

-Me pregunto ¿si quieres que sea un duelo a muerte?-dijo Voldemort sonriendo-¿pregunte si lo quieres a muerte?, imperio-

{Di que quieres que sea a muerte} Dijo una voz en su cabeza

{No lo hare} dijo la voz en su cabeza tan fuerte que aprecia exagerada {No}

{Día muerte}

{No} nuevamente lo dijo fuerte.

{A muerte} Grito la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza.

-No-dijo Harry sudoroso aun parado y respirando pesadamente.

Voldemort estaba visiblemente sorprendido, Harry se movió rápidamente y esquivo un hechizo proveniente de un mortifago.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un duelo?-dijo Voldemort-avada kedavra- el mortifago cayó al suelo sin que nadie lo impidiera.-Bien ahora da lo mejor querido Harry. ¿Comenzamos?-

-¿Cuándo gustes?-dijo Harry serio.

Harry movió la varita, de esta salió una llamarada de fuego intensa y la lanzo directamente al rostro de Voldemort el logro esquivarla hábilmente pero Harry no se había quedado quieto avanzo hasta estar cerca ve Voldemort.-Desma…-No logro acabar pues una gran serpiente de humo negro se arrojaba a su cara, el alzo la varita en su dirección y soplo una enorme ráfaga de aire alejando el humo, lanzo un hechizo al humo y este se convirtieron en dagas negras y resplandecientes que caían en dirección de su adversario. Voldemort se cubrió con la túnica y las dagas cayeron en ellas golpeándola y clavándose en el suelo, mientras Harry alcanzaba nuevamente esta ves dispuesto a terminarlo, una centena de varitas se alzaron y el retrocedió…no podía hacer nada con tantos magos ahí dispuestos a acabarlos en cuanto tuviera a Voldemort desarmado y en el piso.

Voldemort parecía consternado y furioso alzo la varita al mismo tiempo que Harry que se lamentaba que no pudieran estar solos ya estaría en el piso y con su puño en la cara del señor tenebroso

-Avada kedavra-grito Voldemort –Expeliarmus- dijo Harry.

De la varita de Voldemort broto un chorro de luz verde en preciso momento en la que Harry lanzaba un rayo de luz roja, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medió del aire. La varita vibro repentinamente como su corriente eléctrica pasara a través de ella. La mano se le engarroto y no la podía soltar aunque quisiera. En donde los hechizos chocaban había un espacio donde no era ni rojo ni verde sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conectando las dos varitas. Harry vio que la varita de Voldemort también vibraba por su expresión entendió que le ocurría lo mismo.

Y entonces se empezaron a elevarse ambos por el aire despegando los pies del suelo y sus varitas no dejaban de proferir los hechizos. Harry supo que hacer, e intento dirigirse en dirección a la mansión, como si ambos montaron una escoba se movieron y empezaron a viajar hasta el claro donde estaba la mansión seguido de todos los mortifagos gritando y pidiendo instrucciones a su amo que se veía consternado y sudoroso. Seguidos de Nagini y mortifagos, algunos sacaron sus varitas pero apenas y podían decidir si ayudar o no.

Justo donde el rayo dorado conectaba ambos hechizos empezaron a salir miles de ramificaciones que parecían pequeños rayos saliendo del centro hasta dejar a los dos encerrados en una campana de rojo y verde. Cuando los mortifagos intentaron entrar esta los quemaba incluso parecía que algunos morían, no quería saber si realmente eran ciertas sus suposiciones.

Harry vio a Voldemort tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Harry tomo la suya con ambas manos intentando hacer el hechizo más fuerte, el hilo dorado se acercó rápidamente a la varita de Voldemort casi acercándola, entonces un hermoso sonido sobre natural lleno el aire... procedía de cada uno de los hilos de la red finamente en tono a ella. Era el sonido más hermoso que Harry había escuchado si no lo hubiera escuchado antes seguro que pensaba que era el canto de un ángel sin en cambio era el canto de un fénix.

Para Harry era el sonido de esperanza... lo que lo impulso con más fuerza. Sentía como si estuviera dentro de su corazón el lugar de rodearlo.

{No rompas la conexión}

{Lo se} le dijo Harry a la música {Ya sé que no debo}

La varita vibro más fuerte que nunca parecía tener vida propia la unión empezó a acercarse más y más ancha, la línea dorada se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry cuando estuvo tan cerca de la punta sintió que la varita quemaba en sus manos aun así no soltó. Cerro lo ojos concentrándose y tratando de expulsar toda la magia de golpe solo así tendría una oportunidad, la acumulo en la varita esta parecía estar al rojo vivo quemándole las palmas, soltó toda de golpe la conexión de deslizo hasta estar en la punta de Voldemort el cual profirió un alarido y tomo la varita con ambas manos.

De la varita de Voldemort profirió un grito de dolor, a continuación un humo surgió de esta como si se quemara, apareció el espectro de la mano de colagusano, algo más grande surgía tan grande que Harry casi se preguntó si algo realmente se quemaba. Era el espeso espectro de amiji el cual se puso atrás de Harry y coloco sus aguijones en su espalda, realmente lo estaba ayudando sentía su conexión con ella.

-Aguanta Harry-dijo una voz casi de una niña provocándole que se le llenaron los ojos en lágrimas nunca había escuchado su vos pero sabía que era la de amiji.

-Si-dijo Harry con su voz ahogada.

Surgieron más volutas de humo y esta vez formaron un torso así que apareció un viejo hombre que sostenía un bastón. Era aquel que veía en sueños.

-Entonces ¿Era un mago de verdad?-dijo el viejo fijándose en Voldemort-Me mato, él lo hizo... ¡pelea muchacho, pelea!-

Pero ya estaba surgiendo una nueva cabeza y era una mujer. Soportando las sacudidas con ambas manos para no soltar la varita vio a la mujer. Su cuerpo pesaba más que nunca sus manos quemaban, su magia se agotaba y si no fuera por el entrenamiento de todo ese año ya estaría al límite.

-No sueltes-le grito y su vos tembló nuevamente.-No sueltes, Harry no sueltes-

-Jamás-grito Harry casi con ira mirando a Voldemort a esos ojos rojos negruzcos.

Entonces otras personas empezaron a salir dándole ánimos casi se llenaba la jaula de volutas de humo de y gritos, y entonces apareció una que era increíblemente parecida a la foto que tenia de ella. Comprendió que esperaba verla desde que vio al viejo anciano pero era un sueño casi imposible para él. La sombra de la mujer tenía el pelo largo se acercó a Harry, se colocó del lado izquierdo y le puso las manos en sus hombro

-Tu padre está en camino-dijo su mamá en voz baja-quería verte...todo ira bien mi amor ¡animo!-

Harry no podía desconcentrarse pero sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y entonces salió una nueva voluta de humo el cuerpo, el pelo incluso la cara se parecía mucho a él. La forma era de James Potter y corría en su dirección. Se acercó a Harry, mirándole se apoyó en su hombro derecho y le hablo con la misma voz lejana y resonante de los otros, pero en voz baja. Voldemort parecía no ver aquellos rostros. Incluso parecía no entender que pasaba.

-Cuando se rompa la conexión desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos… pero te daremos tiempo...tienes que alcanzar alguna escoba o desaparecerte… vete de aquí sin importar a donde ¿comprendes Harry?-

-Si-contesto Harry jadeando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo pasa sostener la varita que se movía casi incontrolablemente.-Pero solo necesito unos minutos más-mintió Harry quería seguir viendo a su Madre y Padre, quería seguir escuchando su voz.

-Harry- era la voz de amiji-Gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por quererme tanto cuando todos me veían con miedo y repugnancia, gracias por creer en mí, gracias por todo-

-No...-gimió Harry, sus ojos ya no aguantaban empezaron a llorar sin ningún control-Gracias a ti, me has salvado muchas veces, yo debí protegerte mejor, debí cuidarte mejor, lo siento soy un inútil-

Amiji puso un aguijón en su cabeza –No tienes la culpa de nada, yo escogí esto Harry, savia que arias lo que fuera por tus amigos, por eso decidí hacerlo para que ellos siguieran junto a ti-

-lo siento-grito Harry desesperado.-lo siento, lo siento-

-Mi muchacho no debes culparte, tu no lo has hecho-dijo su padre en su oído.

-Te amamos con todo el corazón-dijo su madre dándole un beso a en la mejilla a Harry, este sintió un calor que nunca había sentido algo que solo una madre podía darle.

-esa hora Harry, suelta la conexión-dijo su padre.

-no... Aun los necesito...tengo muchas preguntas-gimió Harry entre el llanto- Los amo no quiero que desaparezcan-

-Mi amor estamos contigo siempre-dijo su madre cariñosamente.

-Por favor no-grito Harry que sus manos empezaban a resbalarse y su magia se acababa rápidamente, su cuerpo dolía y todo empezaba a nublarse.

-prepárate-dijo su padre firme.

-no por favor no... Los extraño mucho-gritaba desesperadamente-no desparezcan-

-lo siento mi muchacho, pero tu vivirás-dijo su padre que tenía la voz llena de dolor.- A la de tres-

-uno...-dijo su madre.

-no-

-dos...-dijo amiji.

-no-

-tres...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-maldición-grito con todas sus fuerzas y levanto la varita, el rayo dorado se partió, la jaula de luz se desvaneció y se apagó el canto del fénix, pero las víctimas no desaparecieron: se conglomeraron enfrente de Harry sirviendo de escudo, siendo golpeados por el rayo mortal un instante vio como el rayo se volvía una bolita de luz verde.

Corrió a la mansión atravesó la ventana más cercana rompiendo el vidrio las consecuencias fueron varios vidrios clavados por sus brazos y piernas pero no tenía tiempo de pararse- accio flecha plateada- enseguida miles de hechizos salieron de todos lados destrozando toda la casa, la escoba silbo a lado de Harry la tomo, y se dirigió al lado contrario de la casa pasando nuevamente por una ventana rota. Se montó en la escoba guardo su varita en el bolsillo de la sudadera asegurándola bien para que no se callera y emprendió un vuelo hacia la obscura noche.

-aturdidlo-oyó gritar a Voldemort.

Volteo un segundo a ver, Voldemort estaba siendo agarrado por todas las personas de humo y su padres lo tomaban de los brazos para no poder lanzar ningún hechizo,-que demonios-gritaba Voldemort sin comprender.

{Una vez más gracias y lo siento} dijo Harry mentalmente, continuo su vuelo, a toda velocidad en línea recta sin voltear ni un solo segundo. Mientras miles de maleficios y hechizos cruzaban el cielo nocturno. Su cicatriz ardía como nunca pero Harry no le prestaba atención, su pierna también le causaba un gran dolor pero el solo tenía una cosa en la mente.

Volaba a toda prisa subiendo tanto como la flecha de plata lo dejaba, su velocidad no era tan rápida como la saeta de fuego pero Harry le daba suficiente magia para ir al máximo de su capacidad. Sentía el dolor aumentando el cansancio y la pierna dolerle al máximo de sus capacidades, sus manos ardían y se engarrotaban pero no era momento de curarse, tenía que huir.

Al cabo de unos instantes Harry escucho como unos maleficios pasaban zumbando alrededor de él, volteo a dar un vistazo rápido, más de medio centenar de mortifagos lo seguían en escobas, apretó la mandíbula, cuando acabaría esa pesadilla. No podía perderlos en el amplio cielo, ya que este era iluminado por la luz de la luna, pero savia bien que el podía hacer algo que ellos no después de todo él era mejor en una escoba.

Subió al cielo sintiendo el aire golpearlo fuertemente, no podía dejar de girar de vez en cuando al sentir los maleficios ir directo a él, pero no dejaba de subir, el aire se enfrió, apenas y podía respirar, cerró los ojos, ahí estaban todos siguiéndolos casi a una distancia considerable, su escoba comenzó a congelarse igual que sintió la cara fría. Giro la escoba sintiendo como la madera crujía y se lanzó en picada a los mortifagos algunos le lazaron maléficos él los esquivo hábilmente, tantos entrenamientos lo deban mucha ventaja, paso entre todos ellos golpeando algunos con sus piernas o brazos tirando a muy pocos, siguió en picada lo más rápido que podía, muchos lo siguieron otros bajaban lentamente. No podía ver bien, pero sabía que llegaría a tierra en menos de un minuto, vio el follaje de los árboles, paro justo antes de tocar tierra a solo unos centímetros y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Escucho un montón de cosas golpeándose contra la tierra mientras proferían gritos de dolor.

Aun así lo seguían menos de una veintena lanzando maleficios algunas voces gritaban y lo insultaban, parecían seguirle el paso, solo esperaba que la flecha plateada aguantara todo eso ya que la madera crujía peligrosamente, empezó un vuelo entre los árboles esquivándolos de un lado a otro pasando entre las ramas o acercándose tanto a tierra que sus pies rosaban, giraba y maniobraba como loco para escapar de los mortifagos. Escuchaba como chillaban cuando se topaban con algún árbol incluso parecía que cada vez eran menos.

-¡Potter te atrapare!-dijo la voz de lucios Malfoy. La ira contenida de Harry escapo y sin darse cuenta, hiso que varias piedras salieran flotando en el aire para chocar contra otros mortifagos.

Harry concentro su magia para ir más rápido pero era ya tan poca que casi no servía para nada, cruzo el bosque siendo perseguido por diferentes voces cada una irreconocible y algunas veces la de lucio cada vez más lejana. Los maleficios no le daban gracias a que golpeaban los árboles o Harry subía y bajaba para desconcertarlos, cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso, una hora tal vez dos, su cuerpo sentía se sentía congelado estaba empezando a fallarle la vista al igual que el oído.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez escuchaba menos ruidos y los maleficios aminoraban, al cavo un buen rato, Harry volaba a la máxima velocidad aunque ya no escuchaba voces, los maleficios se habían detenido, pero no se detendría ante nada, seguía haciendo quiebres en los arboles subiendo para luego bajar, girando bruscamente, si trataban de que el parara no lo aria por lo menos no hasta que estuviera seguro que estaba a salvo.

Siguió hasta que se le acabo el bosque enfrente había una ciudad no savia cual y no le importaba así que subió todo lo que podía asta ocultarse detrás de las nueves, voló en línea recta por primera vez en todo su trayecto, volteo a todos lados, sin rastros de nadie a la vista pero sus oídos seguían alerta y solo esperaba escuchar algún silbido de magia corriendo por el lugar.

Continuo su vuelo sin importarle, entre más distancia pusiera de por medio, más calmado estaba, en su mente seguían resonando la voz de Voldemort, la de sus padres, la de amiji y de todos los demás, se sentía débil y el miedo parecía haber quedado implantado en el como una nueva cicatriz. Pero la oportunidad creada por todos ellos no la desperdiciaría así que aunque volara todo el día el seguirá. Harry no supo cuánto tiempo paso si fueron minutos, horas, pero frente a él estaba el rio Támesis y el puente Cliford ave, los reconocía por algún viaje hecho con los Dursley, cuando no lo podían dejar con la señora figg.

Bajo lo más rápido posible asta estar volando a centímetros del rio mismo, lo empezó a seguir en dirección a donde seguramente estaría el caldero chorreante, Harry se preguntó si estaría abierto a esas horas, pero su respuesta se empezó a contestar sola, ya que la noche se aclaró, si Harry no se daba prisa seguramente algún muggle lo vería, así que apresuro el paso. Harry vio a lo lejos el Big Ben, sin proponérselo sonrió por ir en la perfecta dirección. Pero la hora lo aterro, eran casi las 6 de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de Hogwarts?

La escoba se tambaleo bruscamente y empezó a crujir la madera de forma violenta, Harry vio claramente cuando la escoba choco contra el agua del canal, y el salió disparado hacia enfrente, golpeando duramente el agua, el agua era como dagas clavándose en su piel, estaba demasiado fría.

Como pudo nado asta salir del agua, justo a la orilla del rio vio un puente este tenía un letrero que decía Lamberth, Harry estaba lo bastante cerca del Big Ben desde ahí podría caminar al caldero chorreante sin en cambio respiro un momento todo su cuerpo temblaba y su pierna dejaba rastros de sangre, su mente le fallaba y si no paraba un segundo terminaría a mitad de Londres completamente desmayado. Empezó a caminar después de unos minutos era extremadamente molesto caminar con la ropa mojada, pero aún más con el dolor de la pierna. Harry pensó en curarla, pero se detuvo al instante tenía prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio, se preguntó si tendría problemas por hacerla en el cementerio, dudo unos minutos pero luego decidió no arriesgarse a tener más problemas de los que ya tenía encima. Sabiendo que en cuanto llegara Hermione podría dejarle de hablar o atacarlo directamente y eso lo aterraba mucho.

Camino por todo abingdom street, pasando el Big Ben por el lado, hasta llegar justamente al centro de Londres, en su camino se cruzó con algunas personas que salían temprano para su trabajo, algunas lo veían raro pero la mayoría lo ignoraba algo que agradeció ya que las miradas de los demás le molestaban.

-¿Esta bien jovencito?-dijo una señora que pasaba bien abrigada, parecía preocupada por el estado en que estaba Harry.

-Si- dijo Harry su voz le pareció rara y tenía un dejo de dolor en ella-No se preocupe ya casi llego a donde voy-

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta de aquella persona siguió caminando, cuando llego a Charing Cross la calle donde se encontraba el caldero chorreante, la luz del sol ya bañaba todo el lugar, dándole un poco de calor a Harry, pero no es suficiente para quitarle todo el frio que sentía.

Cuando llego el viejo Tom, estaba barriendo la entrada, cuando se percató de Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Señor Potter!, pero ¿qué le ha pasado?-dijo el acercándose a Harry y viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Necesito...usar...su red flu-dijo Harry cansado por el viaje y la fatiga de la pierna-Tengo que...regresar a Hogwarts-

Tom pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida abrió la puerta del local y lo hiso entrar, Harry cruzo la entrada hasta la chimenea pero antes de que el hiciera algo más, Tom trajo una bolsita y encendió la chimenea.

-No lo puedo enviar al castillo señor Potter, pero sí a Hogsmeade al Pug cabeza de puerco- dijo Tom acercando a Harry a las llamas, el sintió el calor y casi le dio un poco de alegría el sentir algo que no fuera frio-Alberforth es amigo mío y tiene su chimenea conectada a la mía...por visitas que hago a veces a tomar unos tragos o a platicar...dejando eso. Todo el mundo mágico lo está buscando, anoche veía el torneo(por cierto estuvo magnifico) cuando desaparecieron con la copa enseguida esperábamos verlos de regreso en el estadio pero no aparecieron hubo revuelo incluso muchas discusiones, antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo apareció esa creatura muerta y los tres campeones excepto usted, la trasmisión se cortó, vinieron los del ministerio diciendo que había desaparecido del torneo y si aparecía por aquí o si tenía alguna noticia de usted les informara-

-No-dijo Harry firmemente-Solo quiero ir al castillo, tengo que ver a Mcgonagall-la cicatriz seguía doliéndole.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, recordando al señor Crouch diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez aunque el buscaba a Dumbledore.

-Entiendo, señor Potter-dijo Tom su cara palideció un poco, seguramente de las repercusiones que tendría si se enteraban que no le había avisado directamente al ministerio.

-Informales media hora después de que yo me valla, diciendo que le aturdí y utilice su red flu-dijo Harry pensando en la seguridad del mago-Es lo mejor para ambos-

Tom asintió con la cabeza-las palabras para llegar son 'cabeza de carnero'-

Harry no aguanto y abrazo al mago-gracias le debo un favor muy grande-El mago no supo que hacer parecía más feliz que nunca y abrió la bolsa mostrándole los polvos verdes. Harry con una mano los tomo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que temblaba mucho tanto que los polvos se esparcían un poco por el suelo, los arrojo a la chimenea, se despidió con la mano del Tom y entro en las llamas-cabeza de carnero-

Un tiro surgió de su estómago, empezó a girar y girar en llamas vio pasar chimenea tras chimenea hasta que por fin sintió que estaba llegando, se preparó para golpear el suelo, y así hubiera sido pero algo lo detuvo en el camino, era suave y estaba caliente. Harry observo bien estaba en un local muy poco cuidado, tenía polvo además de que estaba sucio había poca luz, en lo que estaba Harry era algo que subía y bajaba.

Al observar bien Harry se sorprendió era un carnero de verdad vivo que lo miraba con sus ojos y balo fuertemente. Harry se incorporó viendo que por las ventanas entraba la luz empezó a caminar para salir no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz profunda casi por un segundo sintió que era Dumbledore asique volteo a verlo, pero era alguien más, tenía el pelo largo y la barba también pero estas no estaban cuidadas como las del profesor más bien estaban libres sin anda que las atara, era más alto que Dumbledore y tenía un poco más de vientre, pero su cara era muy similar incluso en el tono de color de ojos.

-Yo soy...-

-Se quién eres, como si mi hermano no hablara suficiente de ti-dijo el hombre acercándose rápidamente-Lo que me importa es como es que estas aquí después de lo que paso anoche-

-Entre por el caldero chorreante, Tom me dejo utilizarla-dijo Harry sorprendido por saber que aquel sujeto savia quien era, pero más por enterarse de que su hermano lo conocía.-Necesito ver a Minerva Mcgonagall o Albus Dumbledore-

El mago alzo las manos casi con ira, su cara parecía casi irritada pero bajo las manos y se rasco la barba-Sí, bueno supuse que querías ver a mi hermano, pero ¿crees llegar en esas condiciones?-

-¿Su hermano es el profesor Albus Dumbledore?-dijo Harry sorprendido, su corazón parecía dejar de latir por momentos su mente le daba imágenes borrosas de todo.

-Soy Alberforth Dumbledore-dijo el mago haciendo un ademan de incredulidad-No habla mucho de mí pero sí, soy el otro Dumbledore-

Harry no puso sostenerse más en pie y se dejó caer por el dolor de la pierna, el frio y el sueño que casi estaba matándolo. Alberforth corrió y le toco la frente así como también vio su pierna herida que desde la posición en la que estaba no la observaba bien no tan mal como con la primera prueba pero se veía su piel casi negra.

-Espera aquí, iré por el-dijo el mago y salió de la taberna, dejando a Harry solo, bueno él y un carnero que se acercó y se colocó encima de sus pernas sintió su calor, su suave pelaje y cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto paso, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no dormirse tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus oídos, y el constante respirar del carnero lo mantenían alerta, se sentía mal casi obligándolo a desmayarse pero cada vez que creía que pasaría el carnero balaba para mantenerlo despierto algo que le agradeció Harry.

El sonido de la perta abriéndose hiso que abriera los ojos, Harry intento ver quien era pero su cuerpo no lo permitió apenas y se podía mover.

-¿Hace cuánto llego?-dijo la voz de Dumbledore o era la de Alberforth, Harry obligo a su cabeza a alzarse y vio lo ojos delante del viejo profesor lo miraba tenia ojeras parecía cansado y tenía el pelo enmarañado.

-En lo que he tardado en ir a traerte y regresar-dijo Alberforth parecía molesto hacia su hermano.-Creí que era un ladrón pero al verlo, supe quién era-

-Gracias Alberforth-dijo Dumbledore inclinándose a ver a Harry.- ¿Cómo estas Harry?-el tono de preocupación apareció, algo que obligo a dar una mueca algo torcida.

-Moody-dijo Harry sentía caer en un sueño profundo pero tenía que decirle antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Será mejor que lo lleves a la enfermería, llamare a san mungo para que vengan algunos medí magos -dijo Alberforth saliendo al piso superior.

-Moody él no es quien dice ser-dijo Harry intentando pararse pero el carnero se lo impedía.

-De que hablas Harry... tenemos que curarte primero-dijo Dumbledore dándole toquecitos a la cabra y esta se quitó de encima, extendió sus brazos hacia Harry-Estas muy herido y frio-

-Escúcheme-grito Harry no podía evitarlo estaba casi al borde de perder la conciencia-Es Barty Crouch...Barty Crouch Junior está vivo y se hace pasar por Moody, él toma la poción multijugos, él le roba a Snape, él ha liberado a las dragonas, el líbero a los grindylows, él ha hechizado a Viktor, él ha puesto trampas en el laberinto para que yo fuera el único en llegar a la copa-

Dumbledore lo cargo y lo miro casi totalmente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más enseguida comenzó a caminar, cruzaron la puerta, parecía que el aire no podía entrar a sus pulmones obligándolo a jadear fuertemente, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar, y se sentía como si caminara en un barca suelta en el mar. Se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a la túnica del profesor. El agotamiento el horror lo mantenía despierto aun pero sentía que si no le advertía al profesor algo terrible pasaría. El dolor de la cicatriz parecía mínimo a lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-por favor, escúcheme-dijo Harry casi en agonía-Es él se lo juro, tiene que detenerlo antes de que le haga daño a alguien antes de que pueda herir a alguien-

-Tranquilo Harry, todo ha pasado-dijo el profesor caminaba rápidamente.- Barty ya no es un problema-

Harry sintió algo de tranquilidad pero enseguida todo lo que vivió desde que entro al laberinto le vino a la mente cada tramo cada recuerdo lo golpeo nuevamente haciendo que le doliera mucho más todo, lo atormentaba cada tramo que paso pero sobre todo el de Voldemort con un cuerpo fuerte nuevamente.

-Ha retornado-susurro Harry-ha retornado. Voldemort-

-¿Qué?-dijo Dumbledore parando de repente, el silencio se hiso un momento Harry apenas abrió los ojos y vio a un Dumbledore pálido -¿Seguro Harry?-

-A sido mi culpa, no pude evitarlo… es mi culpa-

Todo se volvió obscuro, Harry no sentía dolor, ni frio, solo había voces, voces que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, repitiendo sin fin lo que había pasado esa noche. Sus padres aparecían nuevamente ambos diciéndole que aguatara que debía dejarlos atrás y que soltara la conexión, amiji seguía dando explosiones calentándolo, no, no era amiji era algo más algo que lo reconfortaba algo que lo sostenía y que podía hacerlo estar bien, el calor era en su mano.


	26. Capitulo 26- Fin del torneo

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 26.-Fin del torneo

{Es hora de que despiertes} dijo la voz de Revé cálida y dulce.

{Solo un poco más, déjame dormir un poco más por favor} dijo Harry suplicante.

{Eso quisiéramos pero aquí ocurren cosas que debes ver} dijo Griffin la cual parecía apenado.

{¿Es necesario?, ¿No me lo pueden decir después?} Dijo Harry intentando abrir los ojos pero la verdad es que no quería.

{Tienes que verlo y oírlo por ti mismo} dijo Huffy cariñosamente, extraño pensó Harry, dándole mucha más preocupación.

{Vamos Harry, después dormirás todo lo que quieras} dijo Sly firmemente.

{Bien} dijo Harry, enseguida lo recordó él no había tenido los anillos en el momento de desmayarse y quien los tenía era la única persona que quisiera ver en ese momento.

Harry abrió un poco lo ojos, se encontraba el techo de la enfermería, escuchaba voces acaloradas.

-¿Expliquen qué ha pasado?, otra vez por favor-grito la voz de Fudge

-La copa era un trasladar-explico la voz de Cedricc tenía el tono de enojo característico de él, Harry sintió alegría de escucharla-Nos dejó en un cementerio, y nos atacaron, Harry quito a Krum del camino de un maleficio imperdonable, el escreguto nos protegió a Fleur y a mí, Krum quedo desmayado. Harry nos dijo que el que nos atacaba era quien usted sabe, y él se sacrificó para dejarnos regresar sanos y salvos-

-Es la 'vegdad'-dijo la voz de Fleur sonaba un tanto molesta.

Pasos y más pasos se escuchaban ir y venir, alguien forcejeaba como si estuviera desesperado haciendo un sonido metálico.

-¿Y luego?-

-Regresamos al estadio, usted estaba presente, aparecimos con el escreguto y Harry se quedó ahí solo para pelear contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la última era-dijo Krum su voz sonaba realmente enojada.

-Y ¿cómo lo has encontrado Dumbledore?-dijo Fudge con tono de irritación.

-Yo no lo encontré, el...-empezó a decir Dumbledore pero Harry estaba empezando a sentarse en la cama, Su enojo reapareció obligándole a tener que hacer algo.

-Aparecí en el cabeza de puerco, el señor Alberforth fue por el profesor...yo me desmaye-dijo Harry sentándose viendo bien la escena, tenía en el cuello la cadena con los anillos así como la pierna en mejor estado, su cuerpo se sentía casi ligero y caliente, se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, otra vez.

-¡Harry!-dijo la voz de Hermione su lado, Harry volteo a verla, pero sin sus lentes parecía borrosa aun así sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella se acercó y la vio mejor, su rostro estaba lloroso, sucio, el cabello más desordenando que nunca pero sonreía.- ¡Gracias a dios, estaba muy preocupada por ti!-

-Perdón-dijo Harry acercando su frente a la de ella-Llegue muy tarde, pero regrese ¿Aun me debes ese beso?-

Enseguida Hermione beso a Harry, le dio un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo no solo sintiendo energía nueva, calor y felicidad, parecía que se borraba todo lo que había pasado en la noche y le daba nuevo ánimo a Harry. Savia que solo había pasado un día sin sus besos pero para él había sido una tortura, y tener de nuevo a Hermione entre sus brazos le hacía querer jamás separarse.

-Señorita por favor, estamos en asuntos importantes aquí-dijo la voz de Snape. Alguien le paso los lentes a Harry el los tomo y observo quien había sido. Ron estaba al otro lado al contrario que Hermione sonriendo también, parecía estar en el mismo estado de su novia.

-Hola hermano, ¿Fue una noche dura?-dijo Ron casi en un susurro.

\- De las peores-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Si ya dejan eso por un momento, podríamos atender lo que es importante-dijo Fudge con voz enojada.

Hermione le tomo la mano, lo acaricio y se sentó a un lado de la cama, Harry volteo a ver qué pasaba, junto a él estaba un perro lanudo y grande el cual lo hiso sonreír, a sus pies se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Fleur, Cedricc, Krum, Madame Máxime, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, así como los señores Waesley y Moody.

Harry busco su varita estaba sobre la mesita junto a dos frascos cerrados uno tenía la sangre y la otra los Billywing, en un movimiento Harry toco su varita -Desmaius-grito con furia, un chorro de luz roja le dio de lleno en el pecho al profesor.

-¿Qué haces Harry?-dijo Ron confundido.

-Pero qué demonios Potter- dijo Snape.

-No es el profesor Moody, es Barty Crouch Jr.-dijo Harry viendo el cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Alguien tomo su brazo suavemente.

-Ya lo sabemos Harry, hemos capturado a Barty-Era Hermione su voz sonaba cálida y casi comprensible. Señalo a la cama de enfrente que estaba siendo tapada por los profesores y los otros campeones, al instante se hicieron a un lado.

La cama se agito con furia, en ella se encontraba la imagen de Barty Crouch Jr., maniatado y tenía la boca sellada, seguramente por magia ya que no se veía ningún rastro de otra cosa. Sin mencionar a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George que estaban intentando hacer que Barty no hiciera más ruido.

-Entonces ¿Quién es el?-dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza, no entendiendo nada. Miraba al ojoloco en el piso el cual tenía un ojo cerrado pero el otro giraba sin control dando una imagen rara.

-El profesor Moody real, lo encontramos gracias al mapa, estaba en su despacho confinado-dijo Ron que suspiro largamente.- Es una historia larga-

Dumbledore saco su varita y le apunto.-enérvate- ojoloco pestañeo y enseguida se paró su ojo eléctrico apunto directo a Harry. Él se acercó a la camilla, todos estaban muy tensos acepto Harry que bien podía defenderse del profeso, sin en cambio sonrió empezó a reírse como si hubiera escuchado un chiste muy bueno.

-Es increíble Dumbledore, nadie me había sorprendido como el en años incluso a esa porquería le costó y eso que me sorprendió por la espalda-dijo el profesor sonriendo verdaderamente algo que le daba un tono algo tétrico.-Ya veo por qué descubrió todo lo que hiso esa porquería, yo esperaba que me atacara pero no me dio tiempo ni de meter las manos-

-Siento atacarlo pero creí que era Barty-dijo Harry sintiéndose tonto-¿Que ha pasado?-

-Veras Harry, una vez que regresaron aquí Fleur, Cedricc y Krum, te buscamos por todos lados, pero no aparecías. Fuimos a todos los sitios mágicos que conocías, hasta que apareció Alberforth diciendo que estabas en su taberna, mientras madame Pomfrey preparaba todo para una curación completa, yo me fui a buscarte, cuando me diste la advertencia del Barty, intente llevarte a la enfermería pero en su lugar encontré a Barty. Lo encontré de la única forma que jamás creí, estaba acorralado por tus amigos, y entre todos lo capturaron, fue magnifica su actuación. Sobre todo del señor Waesley y la señorita Hermione que dirigieron la emboscada, estaban más que decididos a capturarlo-dijo Dumbledore sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado-Entonces lo trajimos aquí, pero Cornelius quiera saber que ha pasado toda la noche que no te encontramos y eso solo lo puede responder una persona-

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Y bien señor Potter?-dijo Fudge avanzando parecía molesto y furioso.

Harry se quedó en silencio no savia si contar todo lo que había pasado o decir solo algunas cosas, sentía la presión de todos hacia él, solo abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía.

{Adelante Harry, yo siempre te apoyare} dijo la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

{Perdóname por no comunicarme contigo mientras estaba en Hogsmeade} dijo Harry a Hermione.

{No importa, después de todo me advertiste de Barty en la prueba} dijo Hermione sonriendo y acariciando su mano.

{¿Te ataco?}Pregunto Harry desconcertado.

{Me quería llevar con Voldemort, quería que fuera prisionera para que tu regresaras a rescatarme} dijo Hermione un poco temerosa. {Por suerte me dijiste quien era en las pruebas recuerdas tus palabras mientras veías la pantalla. Eso me lo dijo todo... Bueno fue el alerta permanente que les dijiste a todos, descubrimos su plan antes y nos preparamos.}

Harry no aguanto más y se puso la mano en la cara. Los recuerdos aparecían nuevamente, su padres, amiji y todos los demás asesinados por Voldemort, todos deteniéndolo para que hullera.

-Ha sido mi culpa lo siento-dijo Harry sintiendo su voz quebrarse-Voldemort ha regresado por mi culpa-

Algunos en la habitación dieron un grito ahogado, incluso se pusieron pálidos, Harry se sintió como una basura había dado su sangre a propósito y en ese instante Voldemort tenía su fuerza nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-dijeron varios, Harry no supo quiénes.

-Después de que Fleur, Cedricc y Viktor regresaran, enfrente a Voldemort... me pidió mi sangre... necesitaba mi sangre... yo se la di...me atrapo con su maldita serpiente...hiso un ritual...revivió...revivió…me vi rodeado de cientos de mortifagos...el me reto a un duelo... nos enfrentamos cara a cara...era fuerte... no pude hacer nada había cientos de mortifagos...si no fuera por...mis padres...hubiera muerto...volé por todo lugar... hasta perderlos...llegue a Londres...fui al caldero chorreante...y llegue al cabeza de puerco-dijo Harry recordando cada parte, savia que no podía explicar todo, más bien no podía explicarlo en ese momento. Todos lo miraban sin comprender o tal vez algunos no queriendo comprender.

-¿Que ha retornado quien tu sabes? Absurdo, ¡Dumbledore por favor!- Dijo Fudge pareciendo divertido.

-No ha servido ni la confesión de Barty con el veritacerum, ni la palabra de Harry, como quieres que te lo compruebe, que este aquí parado-grito Dumbledore enojado.

-No dijo eso ¡pero vamos es imposible!-dijo Fudge sonriendo un poco.

-Idiota, yo presencie su resurgimiento, viví el horror de verlo en persona, escape solo por un poco-grito Harry enojado, como podía creer que no había pasado, todo el terror lo embargaba pero lo hiso a un lado enseguida.-Es más inútil de lo que creía, un ministro escucharía los rumores e intentaría averiguar si son ciertos y usted ha tenido a dos personas diciéndole lo mismo, es un Idiota por seguir negándolo-

Fudge lo miro sorprendido, se puso rojo y miro a Dumbledore.

-¿Estás dispuesto a presenciar su testimonio Dumbledore?, solo es un chico loco-la sonrisa había desaparecido de su boca.

Hubo un instante de silencio, las miradas de muchos a Fudge era casi odio sobre todo la de Harry.

-Desde luego que le creo y lo acepto-respondió Dumbledore, con fulgor en los ojos-He oído la confesión de Crouch y el relato de Harry, encajan a la perfección-

-La confesión de un asesino y los relatos de un niño que quiere llamar la atención-dijo Fudge sin pensar mucho.

-Harry no quiere llamar la atención-grito Hermione furiosa.

-Eso cree señorita pero sabe que habla parsel o que monta numeritos a donde va, así como que ha amenazado a una reportera del el profeta-dijo Fudge no solo a Hermione sino a todos los demás.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie pero no me importa, y eso pasa por culpa de Voldemort él siempre ha ido detrás de el-dijo Hermione mirando a Fudge que salto ante la mención.

-Escúchame, Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore dando un paso hacia Fudge - Harry es increíblemente fuerte así como ha demostrado una valentía incalculable, un alma valerosa y desinteresada, una hermandad mayor a la que se ha visto en siglos.-

-Pero Dumbledore has escuchado lo que dice-dijo Fudge irritado-esto no puede ser cierto, debe delirar-

Harry sintió su ira crecer y vio como Fudge palidecía ante su mirada. -He visto a mortifagos puedo darles nombres, Lucios Malfoy, Avery, Mcnair, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe-dijo Harry con algo de ira en su voz.-Slitam, Morick, Natal, Simtmok, Lopt, …-

-Esos nombres han sido absueltos hace trece años del cargo de mortifagos-dijo Fudge enfadado-debes de haberlo visto en alguna crónica de juicio... seguramente intrigado porque te perseguía Sirius Black-

El perro negro y lanudo gruño a Crouch mostrando sus colmillos.

-Tranquilo canuto-dijo Harry mirando retando a Fudge- Sirius Black no es un mortifago, es inocente y mi padrino, si dice una sola cosa mal de él, tendrá que vérselas conmigo-

-El inventa cuentos más exagerados cada vez, y tú los sigues tragando- Fudge no vio a Harry sino a Dumbledore- Este niño habla con serpientes, Dumbledore ¿Y todavía confías en el?-

-También hablo con dragones y era es un don que solo Arthuro tenía. Halo lengua de sirena, algo de francés, alemán, japonés, chino y casualmente estoy aprendiendo el lenguaje gigante-dijo Harry intentando pararse pero Hermione se lo impidió- No por hablar parsel significa que sea uno malo, acaso es tonto-

{Bien dicho, Harry} dijo Huffy feliz. {Te falto añadir el español, portugués y ruso}

-Idioteces ambos son reptiles y todo lo que dijo favorece mi punto-dijo Fudge sin mirarlo aun.

-No seas necio-grito la profesora Mcgonagall-Viste el cuerpo del escreguto-

-Pudo ser cualquier cosa-dijo Fudge irritado.-Incluso una enfermedad-

Harry intento pararse con más fuerza pero Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron fuertemente impidiéndoselo.

-Voldemort ha regresado-repitió Dumbledore-si afrontas ese hecho, podremos evitar muchas cosas-

-Absurdo, no veo ninguna prueba de ello-vocifero Fudge ya tenía la cara colorada-Me parece que están decididos a sembrar un pánico que desestabilice lo que hemos construido en trece años-

-¡Esta vivo!-grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas todo a su alrededor resonó, la mesita vibro y una botella se estrelló, la mirada de todos fueron en su dirección-Ha regresado con todos sus poderes, yo luche con él, yo vi esos ojos sangrientos mientras intentaba matarme. Mato a mi amiga-

-Tonterías-grito Fudge.

-Estas cegado por el miedo a perder lo que tienes, Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a levantar la voz y con los ojos de nuevo resplandecientes, evidenciado otra vez su aura poderosa-Le das demasiada importancia, siempre lo has hecho, no le des la segunda oportunidad a Voldemort de destruir el mundo que hemos intentado construir.-

-Loco-susurro Fudge, retrocediendo-Loco-

Se hiso silencio. Madame Pomfrey miraba a Fudge, mientras los señores Waesley aguardaban en silencio a lado de Mcgonagall. Todos los demás miraban enojados a Fudge fijamente.

-Has decidido cerrar los ojos, no nos involucres cuando haya víctimas, nuestros caminos se separan ahora. Actúa como te plazca, yo haré lo mismo por eso creo en la palabra de Harry.- dijo Dumbledore lentamente.

La voz de Dumbledore sonó calmada por primera vez, era una declaración de principios, pero Fudge se estremeció como si Dumbledore hubiera avanzado apuntándole con la varita. Aunque Harry intentaba estar calmado dentro de él, la ira le ganaba, Amiji había muerto por proteger a Fleur y Cedricc, Había cruzado un infierno y aun así no creía que pasaba.

-No puede volver, Dumbledore no puede...-dijo Fudge con un tono bajo

Snape se adelantó, levantándose la manga izquierda de la túnica. Descubriendo su antebrazo y se lo enseño a Fudge, que retrocedió.

-Mire-dijo Snape con brusquedad-Mire, la marca tenebrosa. No es tan clara como en la noche de ayer pero se ve claramente. Marco a cada mortifago con ella era una manera de reconocernos entre nosotros y también el medio que utilizaba para convocarnos. Cuando el tocaba la marca de cualquier mortifago teníamos que desaparecernos donde estuviéramos he ir a verlo. Esta marca ha estado haciéndose más clara durante el curso y la de Karkarov también. ¿Por qué cree que ha huido esta noche? Los dos hemos sentido la quemazón de la marca. Entonces lo supimos que quien usted sabe había retornado. Karkarov teme a la venganza del señor tenebroso porque traiciono a demasiados mortifagos, si no hubiera ido a encontrase con el-

Fudge se lajeo, negando con la cabeza. A continuación levanto la vista Dumbledore y susurro.

-Si es cierto ¿por qué no también te escondiste?-

Snape miro a Harry y por un segundo le pareció que tenía un tono de tristeza en ellos, pero se tapó la manga y hablo suavemente.

-Hice una promesa, tenía que proteger a alguien a toda costa incluso aunque el costo fuera mi vida-Dijo Snape con firmeza.

-No sé a lo que estás jugando Harry Potter, ni cómo has convencido a Dumbledore y a los demás pero creo que ya he oído bastante. No tengo nada más que añadir. Me pondré en contacto contigo Dumbledore para ver la dirección del colegio. Ahora tengo que volver al ministerio-Declaro Fudge, busco dentro de su túnica y saco una bolsa grande.

\- Tu premio -dijo secamente, lanzando la bolsa a la cama de Harry -Mil galeones. Tendría que haber habido una ceremonia de entrega, pero en estas circunstancias...-

Se encasqueto el sombrero y salió de la sala.

-Pero yo no he ganado, han sido ellos, regresaron mucho antes.-dijo Harry apuntando a los otros campeones, sintiéndose confundido y muy enojado por el comportamiento de Fudge.

-Claro que si Harry, pero la copa de los tres magos es un objeto mágico y se graba con el nombre del primero que la toca-dijo el profesor Dumbledore-Tiene tu nombre-Saco de su túnica la copa la cual relucía de un color plateado, en la base decía "Harry James Potter", EL profesor tomo la bolsa de dinero, la copa y las dejo en la mesa de noche.

-Molly ¿Me equivoco al pensar que puedo contar contigo y con Arthur?-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Por supuesto que no se equivoca, puede contar con toda nuestra familia-respondió la señora Waesley. Estaba pálida y asustada.

Harry sonrió un poco al verla, enseguida se preocupó-¿Mi tía petunia y Dudley?, ¿Qué paso con ellos?-

El señor Waesley sonrió estaba tan pálido como su esposa.

-Los hemos regresado a su casa, les mandare una lechuza diciéndole que todo ha salido bien-Dijo el señor Waesley-Estaban preocupados por ti-

-Bien por favor poopy, podrías llevar a Fleur, Cedricc, Krum, Fred y George a sus respectivos aposentos para descansar, tengo que hablar con todos aquí, te avisare cuando haya acabado-dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

-Por supuesto-dijo la señora Pomfrey, algo ajustada pero salió junto con los demás dejando a los señores Waesley, Hagrid, madame máxime, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Snape, Mcgonagall, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Dumbledore cerró la puerta y se aseguró de hechizar el salón para que nadie los escuchara mucho menos intentara vigilarlos.

Dumbledore movió la varita y aparecieron muchas sillas. Un segundo movimiento y Barty quedo completamente inconsciente, sin moverse y con una cúpula trasparente, un hechizo silenciador.

-Primero que nada todos pueden sentarse-dijo cortésmente y todos se sentaron.-Creo que a partir de ahora tendremos que saber que aremos no solo porque Voldemort ha regresado, sino porque estoy seguro que Fudge tratara de tomar control de esta escuela, así como evitar que digamos la verdad...-

Harry se sentó más erguido-profesor quisiera que Sirius recuperara su forma habitual, además a le concierne todo lo que ha pasado- El gran perro levanto la mirada a Harry y luego en un instante, se convirtió en hombre.

La señora Waesley soltó un grito y se paró de la silla.

-¡Sirius Black!-grito.

-Calla, mamá-chillo Ron tapándose los oídos -Es inocente-

Snape no había gritado pero se veía una mezcla de furia y horror.

-El-gruño, mirando a Sirius, cuyo rostro parecía molesto por su mirada-¿Que hace aquí?-

-Es mi padrino, ha estado viviendo en Pendragon desde la primera prueba, ha enseñado a todos mis alumnos-dijo Harry tratando de evitar sentir furia por como veían a su padrino, se sentía cansado de ese sentimiento.

-Yo confió en él, además si hubiera querido hacerle daño a Harry lo hubiera hecho en todos estos meses no creen-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, aunque de vez en cuando giraba sus ojos a él.

-Podríamos olvidar nuestras diferencias Severus, no lo hago por mí esto es por el bien de Harry y el mundo mágico-dijo Sirius avanzando y tendiéndole la mano cortésmente, aunque se veía la molestia en sus ojos.

Muy despacio alzo la mano y sin dejar de mirarse, Sirius y Snape se dieron la mano. Se soltaron enseguida.

-Bien lo primero que quisiera hablar, es sobre lo que ha pasado Harry-dijo Dumbledore mirando en su dirección-¿Nos contarías?-

Harry asintió levemente, todos guardaron silencio, el tiempo continuo mientras él se daba ánimo, Hermione le beso la mejilla dándole el ánimo suficiente. Empezó su relato desde que había entrado al laberinto era más fácil empezar por algo que ellos conocían, tratando de recordar cada decisión que había tomado y por qué, luego paso a la parte donde había comprendido que Moody era Barty Crouch y que lo quería llevar con Voldemort, sintiéndose tonto por no saber que la copa era la trampa, continuo con el cementerio y como había muerto amiji, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero siguió la historia, contando como resurgió Voldemort, evitando el tema del frasco de sangre y ocultándolo con la bolsa de galeones..

Algunos parecían querer hacer preguntas incluso decir algo pero Dumbledore con un gesto callaba a todos, Harry agradecía internamente no savia si podía continuar si se quedaba callado, así que prosiguió con que le había dado unas gotas, muchos intentaron preguntar pero el solo bajo la vista no soportaba saber que él había hecho regresar al más poderoso mago tenebroso. Siguió contando como Nagini lo había atrapado dejándolo imposibilitado, el ritual que Voldemort utilizar para revivir, los detalles regresaban vívidamente a él, así como los gritos y gemidos de colagusano, la llegada de los mortifagos, como había hecho enojar a Voldemort para que peleara con él, su duelo y como había escuchado al fénix dentro de la varita, como de la varita de Voldemort había surgido amiji y sus padres así como los demás que había matado Voldemort, rompiendo en llanto al llegar a esa parte pero aun que Hermione lo trataba de consolar no podía evitarlo.

Continuo sin ninguna pausa, contando que gracias a ellos pudo escapar por poco, como los mortifagos lo siguieron por horas, y sin pensar había llegado sin pensar al Támesis, sus esfuerzos sin descanso para llegar al caldero chorreante, la caída que tuvo en la flecha plateada, como llego al caldero chorreante, la entrada al cabeza de puerco y acabo cuando se desmayó en los brazos de Dumbledore.

Nadie decía nada Harry veía la manta que lo cubría, sin levantar la vista, recordaba cada parte tan vívidamente, aun sentía el frio pie de Voldemort sobre su cara, como el dolor de la cicatriz carcomía poco a apoco sus fuerzas, el terrible miedo que sentía agitando su corazón.

-Con eso bastara por ahora Harry-dijo Dumbledore colocándose en dirección de los demás -Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es reclutar a más miembros-

-¿Mas miembros?-dijo Harry casi con sorpresa, alzando la vista desde que empezó el relato.

-Si Harry, ahora mismo estás viendo la primera reunión de la orden del fénix desde que Voldemort callo, es una asociación que hice con todos para acabar con el-dijo Dumbledore mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry el sintió nuevamente un injustificada y extraña ira.

-¿Quiero estar adentro?-dijo Harry apretando la mano de Hermione la cual le acaricio lentamente.

Dumbledore lo miro un segundo.

-Imposible Dumbledore aún son niños-dijo Snape casi con angustia,

Dumbledore sonrió a Harry y volteo a ver a Snape.

-Si Severus, pero ellos han logrado algo que ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido hacer en años, tener a un grupo de magos bien preparados para combatir, volverse fuertes en poco tiempo, luchar sin miedo ante la adversidad-dijo Dumbledore casi con alegría.

Harry se reacomodo y entonces cerro los ojos, tomo mucho aire con sus pulmones y exhalo poco a poco, recordando todo lo que había pasado, tomando solo lo mejor lo que lo hacía feliz, el hecho de que aún tenía que derrotar a Voldemort y que no se rediría.

-Bien-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos-cual será nuestro primer paso para contratacar a Voldemort-

Todos se miraron, pero hablo Sirius.

-He escuchado que Voldemort tiene a los dementores a su favor, sería casi imprescindible eliminarlos, ya que le serán de utilidad en un futuro-dijo seriamente y miro a lo lejos como si recordara el pasado en azkaban, se estremeció un poco.

-Si Sirius, lo sé, pero será imposible sacarlos de azkaban sin que Cornelius o alguien del ministerio se entere... por lo tanto yo opino que lo primero será reclutar a los gigantes darles la oportunidad de tomar el bando que más les convenga, ya sea con nosotros o con Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore, volteo a ver a Hagrid y Madame Máxime.

-¿Quiere que valla a las montañas a reclutarlos?-dijo Hagrid casi con un tono de espanto.

-Desearía que no fuera de esta forma, pero lo es-dijo Dumbledore.

Harry comprendió porque se lo pedía a Hagrid y a Madama Máxime si en cambio pareció horrorizada.

-Hagrid... ¿podrías hacerlo?-dijo Harry casi suplicante-Entre mayor fuerza tengamos Voldemort no podrá hacer mucho daño-

-No lo sé Harry, son testarudos, y algo lentos para entender, Voldemort se aprovechara de ellos para mandarlos a hacer cosas horribles ya que tienen una fuerza abrumadora-dijo Hagrid apenado.

-Por eso mismo Hagrid, tenemos que evitarlo, si puedes ir con ellos e intentar convencerlos será de alguna ayuda, aunque algunos pocos nos apoyen será suficiente. Has todo lo que puedes si piden algo en especial, envíame una carta y tratare de ver si se puede cumplir-dijo Harry firmemente algo que a todos sorprendió.-Por favor-

Hagrid se paró tenía la mirada completamente perdida pero al segundo se puso firme y muy seria. Asintió.

-Hare todo lo que pueda Harry, partiré de inmediato-dijo Hagrid, pasando torpemente a lado de Madame Máxime la cual parecía estar debatiéndose consigo misma.

Antes de salir el volteo y vio a Madame Máxime.

-vendrás o seguirás diciendo que eres de huesos anchos-dijo Hagrid con un tono de ira.

Madame Máxime parecía confundida y jugueteaba con sus manos, hasta que se paró y miro a Hagrid.

-lo siento 'haggid' no puedo 'acompañagte'-dijo Madame Máxime su aspecto era de tono pálido pero se notaba la vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Perfecto, Harry me preparare para el viaje, en cuanto esté listo les avisare-abrió la puerta vio un mechón rojo.

-Hagrid-dijo Harry antes de que saliera-Gracias, esto salvara al mundo mágico, te aseguro que siempre te apoyare y protegeré, pase lo que pase por que eres mi familia-

A Hagrid se le llenaron los ojos en lágrimas, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con un mano torpe, asintió-Y tú la mía Harry- y salió por la puerta. Madame Máxime miro a todos con los ojos rojos y salió rápidamente de la habitación, tirando en su camino un par de sillas y casi al profesor Snape, nadie la detuvo nadie dijo nada.

-Ahora, tengo trabajo que darle a ustedes dos-dijo Dumbledore viendo a Snape y Sirius-La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos pille por sorpresa, lo cambia todo. Sirius necesito que ahora mismo salgas a alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabela Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks, así como a todos los de la antigua organización de la orden del fénix. Reúnelos en tu antigua casa.-

-Pero...-protesto Harry, quería que Sirius se quedara. No podía verlo en algún tiempo, además tenía que darle una noticia.

-No tardare Harry, te lo a seguro, nos veremos en mi antigua casa antes de lo que piensas -dijo Sirius mirándolo seriamente-Es necesario y sé que comprendes.

-Claro que comprendo...-dijo Harry asintiendo, aunque maldiciendo por no poder comportarse como un chiquillo y evitar que se fuera -pero asegúrate de estar bien oculto-

Sirius le apretó brevemente la mano, asintió mirando a Dumbledore, sonrió a todos, se trasformó en perro y salió corriendo de la sala, abriendo con la pata la manilla de la puerta muy extraño para un perro, aunque tardo más de tres segundos en a completar la tarea.

-Severus-continuo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape-Es necesario que regreses con Voldemort estás dispuesto a seguir siendo mi espía-

-¡Por supuesto!-contesto Snape su tono vacilo una décima de segundo.

-¿De qué demonios habla?-grito Harry sorprendido.

Snape estaba pálido y parecía querer salir corriendo pero se mantuvo firme.

-Veras Harry él ha sido un espía para mí como bien lo saben algunos, así que espero siga cumpliendo la misma función, así como estoy seguro que todos mantendrán el secreto-dijo Dumbledore pasando la vista a todos.

-Eso es peligroso-dijo Hermione que también aprecia pálida.

-lo sé, pero se lo debo a...-no acabo la frase simplemente miro a Harry durante un segundo.

-A mí no me debes nada-dijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta.

-Ya lo sé Potter...es a tu madre a que se lo debo-dijo Snape firme, volteo a la puerta y se encamino.

-espera, quiero saber algunas cosas-dijo Harry sintiendo una pequeña duda en su voz.

-¿qué?-dijo Snape, sin aquel tono mordaz que siempre tenía.

-¿Amabas a mi madre?-dijo Harry sin vacilación.- ¿por qué haces esto?-

Snape se dio la vuelta miro a todos, parecía más confundido que nunca pero tomo aire y suspiro.

-Ame a tu madre más que nada en esta vida... y odio a Voldemort por mátala. Si pudiera yo mismo lo mataría pero… no soy tan poderoso- Dijo Snape con una mirada triste y durante un segundo vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.- Prometí en su tumba que te protegería y cuidaría de Voldemort, la única forma de lograrlo es estar al lado de el-

Harry asintió, comprendía bien lo que era amar a alguien sin igual, pensó en Hermione, además de que si esta fuera a tacada por alguien él lo destrozaría sin dudarlo. Intento levantarse de la cama otra vez, para su sorpresa nadie lo detuvo camino esta Snape y se paró firme delante.

-Entiendo lo que es amar a alguien tanto que solo su toque pueda causarte la más infinita felicidad, por eso entiendo que quieras hacer esto, pero es muy peligroso. Él te hará pagar que no lo buscaras, así como también el que lo hayas traicionado, si se da cuenta que eres un espía, te matara sin pensarlo dos veces-dijo Harry casi con un tono preocupado algo que nunca hubiera ocupado con Snape.-Nadie te puede obligar a hacerlo, es tu decisión si vas o no-

Snape se inclinó un poco para verlo a la cara, ya que él era alto pero aún le faltaba una cabeza para alcanzar a Snape, le dio una sonrisa que nunca había visto y menos dirigida a él.

-Tu madre me dijo lo mismo cuando se enteró que sería el espía de Dumbledore, me recuerdas mucho a Lily… tus ojos siempre me la recuerdan, pero odio tu cara ya que es la de tu padre-Snape regreso a ser el mismo de un momento para otro-Tranquilo Potter sé que decir y hacer, además le diré como has regresado y que Cornelius no está de nuestro lado, eso me dará un poco de esperanza de entrar-

Harry corrió a tomar la copa de los tres magos y se la estiro a Snape el cual la atrapo hábilmente.

-Dásela, dile que cuando llegaron Fleur, Krum y Cedricc se olvidaron de ella, tú la tomaste como prueba de que estas de su lado, es un objeto que demuestra superioridad ¿no?, le dará gusto tenerla-dijo Harry sonriéndole y Snape la tomo mirándolo.- Cuídate, si crees que se ha enterado que eres un espía sal enseguida de ahí y Buena suerte-

-No la necesito-dijo el profesor y el salió de la habitación, Harry regreso a la cama y se sentó a lado de Hermione que le sonreía y le dio un beso rápido cuando se acomodó. No era necesario que hablaran ni mentalmente para saber que se amaban.

-Creo que eso sería todo por ahora-dijo Dumbledore empezando a pararse alzo la varita y Barty floto. Todos lo siguieron.-Dejemos descansar a Harry-

-Podría hacer entrar a Fred y George-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Fred y George?-dijo La señora Waesley confusa.

-Están afuera de la puerta-dijo Harry aparte de que sentía su magia, sabía que aquellos dos no podían dejar de ser curiosos. Además de que los había ayudado a que no fueran descubiertos, primero deteniendo un poco a Hagrid y luego a Snape.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto el señor Waesley sorprendido.

-Son Pendragon- Dijo Hermione rápidamente- Jamás se irían sin saber si Harry está completamente bien-

-Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore sonriente aunque evitando la vista de Harry. Enseguida salieron con el cuerpo flotante detrás de ellos y entraron Fred y George ambos sonrientes.

Esperaron un segundo, Harry tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo de silencio a la puerta.

-Gracias Harry, cuando vi que Hagrid abrió la puerta, estuve a punto de gritar-Dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Sirius casi nos pilla cuando nos escondimos detrás de la pared-dijo Fred pasándose la mano por el pelo- Parecía muy apurado y eso nos salvó-

-Aunque Snape nos vio en el pasillo- termino George sentándose a sus pies y lanzándole algo que parecía un pedazo de pastel de manzana.- Simplemente nos gruño-

-¿Savias que escuchaban?- Pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Sentí su magia desde que empezó Dumbledore a hablar de la orden-dijo Harry levantando los hombros- Supuse que si los atrapaban, la señora Waesley los colgaría de la torre de astronomía-

-Colgarnos es poco-dijo Fred tragando duro.

-Bueno pero que querían hablarnos Harry- dijo George.

-El profesor dio sus ideas pero no todas y como verán tengo más ideas que comunicarles-tomos miraron a Harry casi con sorpresa.-La primera es que necesitamos asegurar Gringotts, supongo que Voldemort va a necesitar una economía estable para poder financiar algunas cosas, por lo tanto hablare con el duende más viejo de Gringotts para saber si la nación duende nos apoya, si logro convencerlos aseguraremos no solo el banco si no también evitar que él tenga el capital para financiar a los mortifagos o incluso comprar a mas magos. Para ello también requiero información y esa la tiene Bill, necesito que le saquen información para saber la jerarquía del banco-Fred y George asintieron y sonreían a Harry- La segunda necesitare la ayuda de Charlie- todos se impactaron –Antes que regresen a Rumania, necesito que hablen con él para llevarse a las cuatro miniaturas de dragones que tengo, les daré instrucciones que pasaran a todos los dragones, él sabe que deberá cuidaras de ellas como si fueran familiares míos y así aseguro tendremos a todos los dragones de nuestro lado, eso evitara un levantamiento rápido de Voldemort o que los ocupe el mismo. Por ultimo necesitaremos a Percy es el único en el ministerio el cual puede estar pendiente de Cualquier cosa sospechosa o incluso se dará cuenta que está siendo corrompido por Voldemort, por lo mismo necesitamos que nos apoye con comunicación constante, así que requiero que le dejen de hacer bromas he intenten llevarse mejor con el-

Todos veían a Harry sorprendido, pero asentían la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ideaste todo eso Harry?-dijo Ron con sorpresa.

-Fue lo que hicieron en la revuelta de duendes y ganaron la batalla-dijo Hermione casi como si le leyera la mente a Harry.

-También necesitaremos un lugar donde estar seguros y a salvo en caso de cualquier cosa, si son atacados o sienten que están en peligro, tendrán un lugar donde refugiarse, done tengan ayuda médica, comida y puedan estar días o meses sin sufrir ninguna carencia, incluso donde se entrenen- dijo Harry

Hermione miro a Harry y sonrió grandemente-pero eso ya lo tenemos- los hermanos parecían confundidos por la respuesta de Hermione.- la sala de menesteres será la ideal ya que no solo puede albergar a 20 magos sino a cientos, tenemos un invernadero que puede cosechar lo que sea, un área de entrenamiento grande y se le puede anexar una enfermería-

-exacto así que necesitare tiempo para poder modificarla, mi magia está regenerándose rápidamente pero no creo poder hacer un cambio tan drástico en lo que nos queda de colegio, supongo que la sellare temporalmente y en cuanto regresemos en el siguiente curso la pondré en una ubicación segura y indetectable que incluso si Voldemort intenta entrar esta parezca una simple tontería o algún lugar donde el pensara que es imposible -Harry sonreía y todos lo veían fascinados.

-Excelente formaremos un ejército-dijo Fred sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-El ejército Pendragon-dijo George sonriendo igual que su hermano.

Harry no era la primera vez que decían eso, pero por primera vez le agrado el nombre y no estaba errado era un ejército el que reuniría si contaba con los elfos y sus demás ideas, además de que Pendragon fue el inicio de la idea.

-Les tengo una tarea especial a ustedes dos-dijo Harry sonriéndoles.-Crearan los sortilegios Waesley, sortilegios que permitan escapar o atacar en cielo, mar y tierra, que te dejen escapar sin que el enemigo se dé cuenta, que te permitan escuchar a través de puertas y ventanas, sortilegios de espionaje defensa y ataque.-

-Aceptamos-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y alegres.

-¿Que tan locos los quieres Harry?-dijo Fred estrujándose las manos.

-Hasta donde su imaginación les dé, donde ustedes sientan que no pueden ser mejor, eso si tendrán que mostrármelos todos y les diré cuales serán para Pendragon y cuales podrán vender-dijo Harry guiñándoles un ojo.

-Perfecto-dijeron ambos y salieron corriendo a toda prisa.

-sé que no le agradara la idea a tu madre Ron pero es necesario para tener protección y algún ataque si no tenemos las varitas o por alguna razón estamos en peligro. Nos podría salvar la vida, además es una muy buena forma de enfocar el talento de Fred y George –Dijo Harry viendo como Ron abría la boca-Sinceramente confió en ellos al extremo-

-Sera mejor que dejos descansar a Harry-dijo Hermione Acariciándole el pelo.

Harry llamo a Dobby el cual parecía feliz y saltaba de verlo bien, después de que le soltara el torso, le pidió que ordenara la sala de menesteres guardara bien los libros en el monedero y que preparara todo para irse en el fin de cursos, ron dijo que despediría a sus padres y luego se iría a poner en orden todo en la sala de menesteres junto con Dobby ya que sin Hagrid, Sirius y Harry sería un caos. A demás que seguramente iría a ver a Daphne que desde la noche anterior no la había visto.

-Tienes que dormir Harry-dijo Hermione acostada un lado de él, pues había pasado media hora sin poder lograrlo.

-No sé si pueda, aun veo enfrente de mí a Voldemort-

Hermione volteo su cara y lo miro con dulzura.-entonces solo veme a mí-

-Claro- así lo hicieron hasta que Harry cayó dormido por completo.

Harry salió de la enfermería al día siguiente, se cruzó con muchos alumnos pero ninguno le pregunto nada incluso aunque lo hicieran el no diría nada, lo primero que le pidió a Hermione es que lo llevara junto al cuerpo de amiji, ella el conto que a su regreso el escreguto, enseguida se encaminaron al estadio pero el cuerpo ya no estaba ahí, Hagrid lo movió amablemente a un lado de sus cabaña. Harry lo llevo al profundo del bosque prohibido, justamente en el claro donde había hablado con Ron y Sirius, las flores eran hermosas, brillaban tanto que parecía el mismo cielo. Natsu estaba pálido, apenas y podía encender su aguijón, daba explosiones realmente débiles, Enterraron su cuerpo en el lugar más Hermoso, digno de su salvadora, su mascota y amiga. Natsu se recostó encima, lentamente dejo de arder su llama Hermione y el lloraron largamente por sus amigos y sabiendo que su conexión había provocado que ambos fallecieran.

-Te prometo derrotarlo-dijo Harry antes de partir de regreso a la sala de menesteres, que parecía algo tranquila a comparación de lo vivido el anterior día.

Harry caminaba por un largo pasillo, al girar se encontró con ojoloco.

-Sígueme-dijo lentamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, una puerta roja como la sangre se encontraba enfrente, extraño para Hogwarts pensó Harry.

-Entra-dijo Ojoloco con voz feliz, Harry entro y se pedo paralizado. Ahí estaba Voldemort vestido con una túnica completamente negro, su piel lechosa y sostenía a Hermione con una mano, ella estaba sin vida, su cabeza colgando, los ojos vacíos y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. En el piso los cuerpos de los Waesley, Sirius, Mcgonagall, Lupin incluso Snape estaban con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, los cuerpos emanaban sangre que salpicaba todo el lugar y empezaba a llenar el cuarto.

-Eso pasa cuando alguien se me opone-dijo Voldemort con un tono aburrido, Harry sintió ira intento llegar a él, quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio, matarlo y atacarle la piel. Sin en cambio ojoloco lo tomo del cuello, lo miro furioso, era Barty con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su cara mostraba salpicones de sangre.

{Harry}

Giro su cabeza, Voldemort soltaba el cuerpo de Hermione y caía al piso golpeándose secamente, le puso un pie encima de su cara, Harry utilizo todas sus fuerzas para librarse de Barty.

-¡Harry!-Grito Hermione, abrió sus ojos de golpe viendo el color ámbar, estaban preocupados, tristes y casi llorosos.

Hermione sostenía su rostro con sus manos, su torso era presionado por todo el cuerpo de su novia. La luz del cuarto brillaba, se sentía sudoroso, cansado y le ardía la cicatriz.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Harry mirando que tenía las manos sujetando fuertemente las cobijas. La soltó sus manos dolían.

-Tenías una pesadilla-dijo Hermione acercando su frente a la de él, recordó aquella visión Barty, Voldemort y los cuerpos de todos ellos.

Harry se apresuró a besarla golpeando sin querer sus dientes, quería saber si era real, no solo una nueva pesadilla y que todo lo que más amaba se escaba de sus manos. Cuando Hermione lo sintió tan desesperado ella lo detuvo sin separarse y suavemente continuo el beso haciendo que sintiera cada caricia cada movimiento y el beso se alargó por minutos, hasta que se separaron.

-No quiero perderte-dijo Harry abrazándola y Hermione coloco su cabeza en su pecho, abrazando su costado- Podría perder todo lo que tengo, cada moneda del banco, incluso a mis maestros-

{Oye} dijo Griffin algo molesto.

{Silencio}Dijeron sus otros maestros.

-Pero a ti nunca-dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla, besando su cabellera y apretándola.

-Nunca me perderás-dijo Hermione lentamente y subió su vista hasta encontrarse con los de él. Sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello, lego la barbilla y por ultimo un beso que duro unos segundos.- No tienes que preocuparte, siempre me tendrás-

Harry la abraso y ella se acomodó en su pecho, sentía la respiración de su novia en su piel, su calor que aumentaba con la de él y su pulso amentaba igual que el suyo hasta casi fundirse en uno solo. Paso una hora y escuchaba como Hermione se había dormido, el seguía protegiéndola con sus brazos aunque no hubiera ningún peligro cerca, lentamente cerro los ojos mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo de su novia. Esta vez ninguna pesadilla surgió.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron tranquilamente aun en la misma posición aunque la primera en despertar fue Hermione que lo miraba atentamente, él sonrió a verla. La mañana paso tranquila y sin problemas, hasta que él se paró de la sala de estar donde solo escuchaba las conversaciones de Hermione, Daphne y Ron.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Ron, mientras Hermione lo seguía con la vista.

-Debo ver a alguien-Dijo Harry seriamente, enseguida se paró su amigo.

-¿Te acompaño?-dijo Ron preocupado.

-No necesito ir solo-Dijo Harry sonriéndole.-Regresare enseguida-

{Ve con Cuidado} dijo Hermione en su mente {Te estaré esperando}

{Por su puesto} dijo Harry antes de salir de la vista.

Salió al puente, el día era bonito, continuo en dirección al castillo, nuevamente las miradas caían sobre de su persona, pero solo siguió hasta que llego a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall. Toco varias veces.

-Adelante-Escucho la voz de la profesora.

Harry entro, la profesora se mantenía con la vista en un montón de papeles y casi parecía molesta.

-¿Y que desea?-dijo aun si levantar la vista.

-Vine a hacerle una petición-dijo Harry lentamente, la profesora levanto la vista sorprendida y sonrió al verlo.

-Harry no pensé que fueras tú, creí que era otro enviado del ministerio con más papeleo, Fudge nos ha mantenido muy ocupados-dijo Mcgonagall dejando el papeleo, lo hizo a un lado.

-Si gusta le puedo ayudar-dijo Harry cortésmente.

-No te preocupes Harry, debes tener muchas otras cosas que hacer-dijo Mcgonagall ofreciéndole asiento.

-La verdad no, sin Hagrid, Sirius y con todo lo sucedido. Mis clases están suspendidas-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.- Pero he venido a otra cosa-

-¿En qué te pueda ayudar Harry?-Dijo la profesora.

-Quiero ver a Barty Crouch-dijo Harry firmemente.

-No Harry-dijo la profesora.

-El me secuestro para llevarme a Voldemort, casi logra que me maten 3 veces en este curso, creo que tengo el derecho a hablar un par de minutos con el-dijo Harry tranquilamente, lo había estado pensando desde que tuvo la pesadilla.

Mcgonagall estuvo en silencio por un rato y por las caras de frustración, miedo y preocupación supo que se debatía en dejarlo hablar con Barty.

-Supongo que si Harry, pero antes deberíamos hablar con Dum…-

-No, solo necesito un par de minutos, será rápido-dijo Harry sabiendo que Dumbledore no lo dejaría.

Mcgonagall tomo su mano y lo miro.

-Harry lo que pasaste no fue algo que muy pocos podrían vivirlo y seguir adelante-dijo lentamente intentando sonreír- Lo que pienses hacer…-

-No pienso hacerle nada-dijo Harry entendiendo a la profesora- Solo necesito hacerle un par de preguntas, eso es todo-

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Mcgonagall preocupada. Harry asintió.

Después de un rato asintió y se paró, Harry la siguió, caminaban por el castillo. Caminaron por el tercer piso, enseguida Harry comprendió donde tenían a Barty, entraron por la puerta del lado derecho y el esperaba ver el cerberos sin en cambio no había nada solo un cuarto vacío.

-¿Y Fluffy?-pregunto Harry mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Lo tuvimos que enviar a Grecia, era demasiado para mantener por años. Ahí un criador de cerberos ahí-dijo Mcgonagall pareciendo aliviada.

-¿Dónde está Barty?-pregunto Harry viendo el cuarto vacío.

-Hay que bajar-dijo Mcgonagall y apunto a la trampilla, Harry la abrió y estaba a punto de saltar pero Mcgonagall apareció una escalera. Bajaron rápido y ahí en medio del lugar con una luz radiante en el centro pero a los lados llenos de lazo del diablo estaba Barty, amarrado a una silla.

-Aun no viene los del ministerio, traerán dementores para darle el beso-dijo Mcgonagall señalando al hombre.-Te daré 10 minutos Harry, bajare y nos iremos, no quiero entérame que diría Dumbledore si se enterara-

Harry solo vio al hombre y asintió. La profesora subió las escaleras, Se encamino en un camino de luz y se paró a metros del hombre, apareció una silla y se sentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la voz de Barty, su vista era de cansancio.

-Quiero saber algunas cosas-dijo Harry lentamente.

-¿Crees que te las contestare?-dijo Barty mostrando su dentadura.

-Lo aras-dijo Harry firmemente-Y te salvare del beso-

-¿Cómo si pudieras hacerlo?-dijo Barty con un tono mordaz.

-Nadie creyó que pudiera con un dragón y logre enfrentarme a cuatro, nadie pensaba que pudiera con 2 rehenes y logre sacar 3, pensaste que no regresaría del laberinto y mírame aquí. Cosas que se pensaron imposibles este año y sin en cambio las he logrado, ¿Crees que salvar a un mortifago me complace? La verdad por mi podrías morirte, pero necesito la información que sabes además de que mi amigo podría estar muy interesado en ti y podría darte el veritacerum pero no quisiera ocuparlo con una escoria como tú-dijo Harry fríamente- Solo tienes un segundo para pensar, aceptas traicionar a Voldemort o te enfrentas al beso del Dementor, he escuchado que es mucho peor que la muerte, que recuerdas cada cosa triste y terrible que te ha sucedido una y otra vez, por siempre-

Enseguida Harry espero pero solo lo miraba, el hiso el ademan de pararse.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo Barty rápidamente poniendo expresión de miedo.

-¿Dónde oculto los horrocrux?-dijo Harry sin vacilar.

-¿Los que?-pregunto Barty con verdadera sorpresa. Harry suspiro mientras pensaba que sería inútil.

-Olvida esa pregunta, ¿Qué planes tiene Voldemort?-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Comenzara a formar su ejército, primero atraerá a todos sus seguidores pasados, los pondrá en todos lados, el ministerio, el profeta, la macusa y atacara desde adentro. Lo último que supe es que intentaría tomar control de los gigantes y Gringotts-dijo Barty seriamente.

-¿Y los dementores?-dijo Harry sabiendo que tendría que actuar más rápido que él y gracias a Hagrid ya estaban empezando con los gigantes.

-Ya los tiene en su control, cuando el los llame acudirán sin chistar, traicionaran al ministerio-dijo Barty luciendo algo molesto.

-¿Cuándo comenzara a moverse?-dijo Harry.

-No tengo idea-dijo Barty mirando como él pensaba.

-¿Algo que nos ayude contra él?-dijo Harry como última pregunta, aunque sabía que tendría que encontrar los horrocruxes.

-Rezar y pedir que aparezca alguien mucho más fuerte que el-dijo Barty sonriendo tétricamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca. Se levantó.

-No me salvarías del beso-dijo Barty sorprendido-o ¿El gran Harry Potter no cumple sus promesas?-

-No soy Voldemort-dijo Harry mirándolo con asco.-Dobby-

Un puf se escuchó y vio los del elfo aunque un poco confundido.

-Si amo-dijo Dobby mientras se acercaba mirando a Barty con odio.

-Llévatelo a la isla, dile a los elfos que lo vigilen, No le proporcionen comida, techo ni nada, solo déjenlo solo pero vigílenlo, nada de magia si lo intenta tienen la libertad de atacarlo, apresarlo y me informaran inmediatamente-dijo Harry desapareciendo la silla.

-Ese no fue el trato Potter-grito Barty pareciéndose mucho a la voz de colagusano.

-El trato era que te salvaría del beso, nunca dije que te dejaría libre. Mi palabra será cumplida te salvare del beso pero por lo que te resta de vida serás prisionero de la soledad-dijo Harry viendo aquellos ojos arena, parecidos a los de su padre.- Tu padre te amo tanto que le rompió el corazón enviarte a azkaban, por él lo hago-

-¿Cómo sobreviviré solo en una isla?-dijo Barty de verdad asustado, Harry sabía que toda su vida había tenido a Winky y ella se había preocupado de darle todo lo que necesitaba, ahora sería diferente.

-Eso piénsalo tú-dijo Harry tranquilamente, acaricio la cabeza del elfo, alzo una mano atando a Barty con nuevas cadenas y lo toco.

-Dobby se asegurara de mantener al mago oscuro bien vigilado, Dobby cumplirá con su castigo-dijo el elfo mientras parecía asqueado de tocar a Barty.

-No me puedes hacer esto Potter-grito Barty furioso.

-Ya lo he hecho-dijo Harry suspirando. Un puf se escuchó y en aquella habitación solo había lazo del diablo, una silla y el.

Espero unos segundos enseguida se escuchó como Mcgonagall bajaba Y ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Y Barty? -dijo La profesora caminando rápidamente y acercándose a él, lo tomo de los hombros viéndolo a la cara- ¿No lo…. Lo…mataste?, ¿Verdad? -

-No profesora-dijo Harry sonriéndole- No podía dejar que le sacaran el alma, tenía que hacer algo, lo puse a salvo, sigue prisionero pero a salvo de dementores-

Mcgonagall lo vio con verdadera sorpresa luego simplemente sonrió ya sintió.

-¿Creí que nunca lo perdonarías?-dijo La profesora poniéndose algo llorosa.

-No lo perdone, pero si el ministerio le saca el alma significara que pueden decir que Voldemort no ha regresado, si está desaparecido pueden negarlo pero estará la duda de que Barty está afuera-dijo Harry lentamente, la profesora asintió.-Espero que esto no le cause problemas-

-Con lo que a mí respecta, ni tu ni yo hemos estado aquí-dijo Mcgonagall después de unos segundos pareciendo avergonzada.

-¿Romperá las reglas por mí?, ¿Usted me encubrirá?-dijo Harry sorprendido de que la severa Mcgonagall estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlo, sonría a la profesora.

-Por mi Harry lo que sea, aún sigo pensando que si Lily y James me hubieran dicho que estabas a mi cuidado serias como mi hijo-dijo Mcgonagall besando su frente, Harry la abrazo si podía sentir algo como amor de hijo era hacia esa profesora.- Ahí que salir de aquí-continuo la profesora mientras sonreía.

Salieron con cuidado y se pasearon por el castillo platicando de cosas diferentes, incluso Harry comenzó a hacer planes de visitarla cuando estuviera en vacaciones, Mcgonagall solo puso una cara de tristeza lo cual hiso que estuviera curioso pero enseguida ella lo mando de regreso a la sala de menesteres. Cuando regreso se llevó aparte a ron y Hermione contándoles lo recién hecho con Barty.

-Yo hubiera dejado que le dieran el beso-dijo Ron algo enojado.

-Eso no nos hubiera ayudado en nada-dijo Hermione enojada pero con ron.-Por lo menos Harry ha logrado saber que los palanes que tenemos son los adecuados y que incluso los mortifagos no saben de los horrocrux-

-Pero sigue vivo, si logra escaparse él podría…-comenzó Ron.

-No se escapara, no puede hacer magia sin su varita y además en la mi isla no puede salir sin mi permiso incluso si son elfos domésticos-dijo Harry recordando lo leído en la carpeta de Gringotts-Y lo peor es que en la isla no solo ahí plantas mágicas, sino incluso creaturas mágicas que le pondrían poner en peligro si intenta acercarse a las orillas, tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir o podría morir-

-Aun no entiendo por qué lo perdonaste-dijo Ron igual de molesto.

-No lo perdone-dijo Harry firmemente- Simplemente no era útil que le sacaran el alma-

-Era lo correcto-dijo Hermione abrazándolo y entrecruzando sus dedos.- Pensé que lo dejarías morir-

-Siendo sincero, lo quisiera muerto pero como repito no podría ser útil-dijo Harry besando su frente, Ron gruño nada más. EL humor no le mejoro hasta el desayuno. Justo antes de que todos se durmieran subió a la habitación de Neville y toco.

-Pase-dijo La voz de su amigo. El entro y Neville le sonrió estaba leyendo un libro de herbologia avanzada uno que había sacado de la biblioteca.-¿Qué sucede Harry?, ¿Todo bien?-

Harry solo se quedó en la puerta viéndolo, Neville su puso tenso.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Neville-dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Si es por los exámenes yo…-

-No Neville, es algo diferente-dijo Harry tragando algo duro- Es sobre Barty Crouch Jr.-

Neville se sonrojo un poco y pareció avergonzado.

-Yo quería ayudar de verdad, tenía que evitar que Hermione fuera la carnada y aunque me dejaran atrás debí hacer algo mas-comenzó Neville a decirla Harry lo silencio con una mano.

-Neville hiciste lo correcto, no siempre se trata de pelear, Abecés ahí que ser mucho más listo y evitar las confrontaciones-dijo Harry seriamente- Hablo de otra cosa, algo que podría dañarte mucho-

-¿Qué?-dijo Neville algo asustado.

-Barty fue uno de los que torturaron a tus padres-dijo lentamente Harry, vio como Neville abría la boca y se ponía completamente rojo.

-No bromees con eso Harry-dijo Neville mientras se le salía una lágrima.

-No es broma, recuerdas el día que el señor Crouch murió, ese día me entere que Barty había sido uno de los participantes –Dijo Harry con voz baja.

Neville se paró bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Harry solo esperaba que hablara.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo Neville después de un rato.

-Antes de eso déjame contarte que estaba preso en Hogwarts y que el ministerio había decidido a darle el beso del Dementor.

-¿Esta en el castillo?-Pregunto Neville viéndose furioso.

-No- dijo Harry viendo sus ojos con dolor, temor, tristeza e ira.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto nuevamente Neville.

-Hoy en la mañana lo fui a ver estaba en el cuarto donde encontramos al cerberos-dijo Harry, sin en cambio Neville comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta-Ya no está ahí-

Neville lo tomo del cuello mirándolo suplicante y furioso.- ¿Dónde?-

-Le hice algunas preguntas y lo envié a una isla que me pertenece, ahí estará confinado y sin nadie a quien pueda dañar-dijo Harry mientras sentía como Neville apretaba mucho más su agarre.

-¿Por qué?, ¡El torturo a mis padres, yo quiero verlo sufrir quiero que page por lo que les hiso!-grito Neville mirándolo con odio algo que realmente le dolió a Harry.- ¡Quiero matarlo!-

-Le prometí que lo salvaría del beso del Dementor con tal de que me diera información-dijo Harry viendo como Neville enfurecía más y alzaba el puño, temblaba. Si quería golpearlo no le importaba y si lo hacia lo dejaría desquitar su ira, espero el golpe sin en cambio tembló varios segundos, bajando las manos mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas.

-Tengo que vengarlos, debe pagar, yo debo de matarlo-dijo Neville viendo aun con algo de ira.

-Prometí protegerlo del beso…-dijo Harry tranquilamente, Neville lo miro aun con más ira y apretando tanto sus puños que quedaron blancos-Pero si tú quieres puedes matarlo, yo mismo te lo entregare…-

Neville se sorprendió y lo vio confundido.

-Pero contéstame esto primero. ¿Tus padres desearían que fueras un asesino?-dijo Harry mirando a los ojos cafés de su amigo este solo se miró confundido y se güiro agresivamente. Espero unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-Jamás sabré lo que quieren, así que no me importa, debo matarlo-dijo Neville sin en cambio sus manos temblaban, no sabía si de furia o de miedo.

-Mírame y dímelo a los ojos-dijo Harry sin siquiera moverse, Neville se dio la vuelta pero sus ojos no tenían ira o furia solo tristeza una profunda tristeza que conocía bien, los había visto día y noche durante muchos años cuando se veía al espejo. Neville dejo salir muchas lágrimas mientras se veía más adolorido que nunca, incluso aquella vez que Hermione lo petrifico parecía lastimado pero era mucho menos que ahora.

-Sé que debería matarlo para vengar a mis padres, no sé por qué, pero no quiero hacerlo-dijo Neville pareciendo que se derrumbaría, Harry se adelantó y lo sostuvo.

-Eso te hace cientos de veces mejor que Barty, eres una persona buena Neville y eso es lo que te hace increíble-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, desde un principio sabía que si tenía que romper la promesa con Barty le importaba se lo entregaría a Neville, deseaba dale la oportunidad que él no tenía o que todavía no conseguía tener. Solo esperaba que su amigo no tuviera que convertirse en un asesino, como él lo seria al matar a Voldemort.

El tiempo paso ninguno decía nada solo se quedaron ahí parados mientras dejaba que el dolor de Neville saliera.

-Pudiste ocultarme todo esto…-Dijo Neville después de un rato, su voz parecía menos dolida.- ¿Por qué me lo has dicho?-

-Soy tu amigo, jamás te ocultaría información sobre tus padres y sus atacantes. Y si fuera necesario te ayudaría en lo que quisieras hacer. Yo tendré que matar a Voldemort algún día y eso me ara un asesino, pero tú tienes otras posibilidades, tu puedes ser diferente a mí, ser mejor-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Neville, este subió la vista observándolo atentamente.

-¿De verdad me dejarías matarlo si te lo pidiera?-Pregunto Neville con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto, sé que no es correcto pero jamás podría impedir que lo hicieras, Yo sé que es lo que sientes y créeme no me importaría que muriera Barty pero tu si me importas, eres mi amigo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo Neville quedamente-No solo el ser mi amigo si no el que me contaras todo esto, es un alivio para mi saber que uno de los culpables este encerrado-

-Ni lo menciones, como he dicho no podía dejar que le dieran el beso, pero principalmente quería que supieras que Barty estará sufriendo su condena en una isla peligrosa, sin magia e incluso tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir solo. Si muere será por ser un inútil-dijo Harry al ver que Neville parecía más aliviado. Su amigo se sentó y lo miro con un poco de curiosidad.

-Si no quieres que matemos a nuestro adversario, ¿Por qué nos entrenas tan fuertemente?-Pregunto Neville, eso sorprendió a Harry

-Para que tengan otras opciones aparte de matar, para que sean mejor que los mortifagos y que puedan protegerse siempre-dijo Harry sonrió y Neville asintió.-Yo les daré una forma de protegerse y miles de opciones que puedan escoger en ese momento pero al final ustedes serán los que deciden. Sea cual sea su decisión recuerda que siempre serán Pendragon-

Harry solo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Neville se apresuró lo detuvo en el camino y lo abrazo, él también lo abrazo. Después simplemente se dirigió a su habitación donde Hermione lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo te fue con Neville?-pregunto al verlo llegar.

-¿Cómo savias que fui con Neville? a nadie se lo dije-Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Encerraste a Barty esta mañana y él es uno de los que torturaron a los padres de Neville, era lógico que tendrías que contarle. Incluso estabas dispuesto a entregárselo-dijo Hermione luciendo preocupada-¿Qué dijo?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Barty murió?-

-Neville está bien, jamás podría matar a Barty es mucho mejor que cualquier mortifago y supongo que cree que lo que hice fue lo correcto-Dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella y sonriéndole.

-Gracias a merlín-dijo Hermane suspirando tranquila- Sabia que no podría matarlo pero estaba preocupada por él. Y sinceramente también que te odiara-

-Casi me golpea-dijo Harry alegre de recordar como su amigo se había comportado. Hermione lo miro sorprendida y le reviso la cara.- Estoy bien, es más fuerte de lo que el mismo cree, podría ser mejor que yo si se lo propusiera-

-Y tuviera a tus maestros-Le recordó Hermione, Harry asintió mientras se recostaban.- Estoy Orgullosa de lo que has hecho-

Disfrutaba hablando de otras cosas con Ron y Hermione, o cuando jugaban al ajedrez en silencio. Seguía entrenado con la disposición de sus maestros pero ya no daba clases así que pasaba todo el día entrenando arduamente física, mágica y mentalmente, Sus maestros habían hecho un infierno de entrenamiento. Había visto todo lo pasado desde sus recuerdos y decidieron incrementar su demasiado al punto donde solo una persona dispuesta la seguiría. Y aunque siempre los sentía cansados o hablando entre ellos, seguía sus indicaciones.

Harry intento que tener alguna reunión con Dumbledore muchas veces para planificar lo que vendría a continuación contarle algunas cosas, y llegaran a un acuerdo común pero como no lo podía encontrar y menos ver en su despacho se dedicó a hablar con Mcgonagall dándole un noticia que casi lo hace ir nuevamente a intentar destrozar la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho fue detenido por Mcgonagall explicándole, si podía por primera vez pasar un verano increíble todo se destrozó en mil cachitos por el plan de Dumbledore.

Diciéndole por medio de Mcgonagall que regresaría al Privet Drive un par de semanas y después lo llevarían de regreso con los Waesley. Claramente recordándole que no podía hacer magia en vacaciones. Se sentía deprimido por no poder pasar un verano sin los Dursley, aunque Hermione lo convenció de que podía ser diferente a todos los demás, incluso pensó que podría visitar a Hermione en su casa, un viaje largo pero lo justificaba ver a su novia.

Cuando Hagrid salió rumbo a las montañas Harry le dio los mil galeones para que el cuidara de sus salud así como de que si podía los utilizara como quisiera, no podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de que pasara hambre o que no se pudiera comunicar con él, diciéndole que si necesitaba enviar un mensaje lo hiciera convocando a hedwing.

El resto de días mientras todos disfrutaban de Hogsmeade y de los dientes salidos que planeaban, Harry entrenaba tanto que su cuerpo parecía romperse por el esfuerzo, su mente se concentraba a límites inexplorados y su magia incremento a velocidad demencial. Sus maestros cada vez parecían aligerarle la carga mientras más se acercaban las vacaciones aunque eso no disminuyo el trabajo físico de Harry.

El ultimo día la paso tranquilo aunque Dumbledore lo invito al banquete de final de curso al cual acepto por que los demás Pendragon lo esperaban y todos se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde vieron enseguida que faltaba la acostumbrada decoración: para el banquete de fin de curso solía lucir los colores de la casa ganadora. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había colgaduras con el símbolo de Beaxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts y Pendragon, en la pared de atrás de la mesa de los profesores, se veía claramente imágenes de los 4 campeones cada uno luciendo esplendidos y muy fuertes.

El auténtico ojoloco Moody estaba allí sentado, con el ojo mágico y pierna metálica en su sitio. Parecía más tranquilo que el falso, aunque cuando los alumnos le hablaba respingaba y preguntaba el nombre de ellos. Era lógico que no conociera a nadie pues paso todo el curso encerrado en su baúl como le había contado Ron y Hermione. La silla de Karkarov se encontraba vacía. Harry se preguntó al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, done estaría en aquel momento y si Voldemort ya lo habría atrapado.

Madame Máxime seguía allí. Se había sentado junto a donde iba Hagrid pero esa silla también estaba vacía. Mas allá, junto a la profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba Snape el cual parecía completamente bien y eso alegro a Harry, por primera vez veía al profesor con otros ojos desde aquel día en la enfermería, aunque seguía recriminándole su comportamiento de años anteriores. Aunque suponía que ahora podría soportarlo por saber que alguna vez amo a su madre tanto como el a Hermione.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla en la mesa de profesores. El gran comedor, que sin duda parecía estar igual que siempre, incluso había más ruido con todos los alumnos reunidos de Beaxbatons y Durmstrang, Harry se preguntó si alguno de los campeones hubiera muerto en el cementerio el ambiente sería igual, todos guardaron silencio ante la presencia del director.

-Otro fin de curso-dijo Dumbledore, mirando a todos.

Hizo una pausa y se posó sobre la mesa que contenía a más alumnos en este caso era Gryffindor pues casi todos los Pendragon, estaban en ella junto con algunos Durmstrang y algunos de Beaxbatons.

-Son muchas cosas que quiero decirles esta noche-dijo Dumbledore- Pero antes quisiera felicitar a los cuatro campeones, que compitieron excelentemente este año-miro a Harry el gruño al recordar que lo enviaría con los Dursley-Sé que muchos estarán esperando una ceremonia de premiación al ganador. Pero he acordado que no hay un ganador para el torneo, si no cuatro ganadores y les suplico que los cuatro pasen adelante para recibir sus premios-

Fleur, Cedricc y Krum se levantaron caminando hasta el centro donde esperaba Dumbledore, pero Harry se quedó esperando, el no merecía estar parado junto a ellos, el los había puesto en peligro, por su culpa había muerto amiji y regresado Voldemort. Savia que tenía que dejarse de culpar pero no podía lograrlo, si hubiera si un poco más listo hubiera evitado todo eso.

-Harry, por favor, todos esperan-dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole feliz mente, el volvió a gruñir.

-Ve Harry te lo mereces-dijo Hermione a un lado, empujándolo como cuando empezó el torneo.

Harry se levantó y camino hasta el centro, a comparación de la primera vez esta fue rápida, todos lo vitoreaban y aplaudían sin igual.

-Hola Harry-dijeron los tres aunque Fleur con su habitual acento.

Dumbledore apareció no una bolsa de galeones si no tres y cuatro pulseras cada una preciosa y de color diferente.

\- Para la señorita Delacour, le entregare 1000 galeones, y una pulsera de bronce, incrustada con escamas de sirena, ella demostró que no importa el sexo de uno si no la valía y lo que uno tiene en su interior- Fleur se ponía la pulsera sonreía en sus pómulos se pusieron de color rosa intenso, parecía avergonzarse un poco.

-Al señor Viktor Krum, le entrego 1000 galeones y una pulsera de plata, con incrustaciones de cuerno de Graphorn, él ha demostrado que la fama no lo es todo, uno necesita una mente fuerte, un alma tranquila y la fuerza para poder afrontar la adversidad- Krum se colocó la pulsera sonrió un poco y saludo a todos sus fanáticos.

-Al señor Cedricc Diggory, le entrego 1000 galeones y una pulsera de oro, con incrustaciones de escamas de dragón, él ha demostrado que el trabajo duro es esencial pero si lo combinas con sencillez, entusiasmo y alegría, te llevara a cualquier parte incluso a lugares donde nunca has pensado-Cedricc se colocó la pulsera y todos los de Hufflepuff gritaban como nunca.

-Y por último al señor Harry Potter, se le entrega una pulsera de garra de dragón, refinada con hueso de Graphorn, incrustaciones de escamas de dragón, sirena y plumas de fénix. Ya que ha demostrado que no importa la edad ni cómo te vea la gente sino lo que tengas en el alma, ha unido a las cuatro escuelas participantes del torneo, ha sido valiente, leal y puro de corazón- Harry tomo la pulsera era de color negra y algunas líneas amarillas como el cuerno de Graphorn tenía algunas escamas rojas y verdes, seguramente la pluma de fénix estaría en su núcleo, en el centro tenía una joya de color trasparente que mostraba el escudo de Pendragon. Se la coloco en la muñeca izquierda esta e acoplo a su tamaño de muñeca.

Un murmullo recorrió todo el gran comedor y Harry sonrió un poco antes los vitoreo y aplausos no solo Hogwarts sino Beaxbatons y Durmstrang apoyando a todos. Las imágenes detrás de los profesores se movieron y cada uno empezó a mostrar una escena de la competencia, la de Cedricc era nadando en el lago con el casco burbuja, la de Fleur hipnotizando al dragón, la de Krum en el laberinto peleando sin camisa con el Graphorn y al de Harry era estando sobre amiji con los aguijones encendidos mientras estaba sentado y sonriendo.

Todos aplaudieron. Harry vislumbro a Cho que parecía muy feliz aplaudiendo y lanzándole un beso a Cedricc. Tenía los ojos llorosos pero seguramente era de felicidad. La hermana de Fleur se paró sobre la banca ya que no alcanzaba la altura para mirarla sobre la gente. Los fanes de Krum gritaban como locos, mientras Hermione lo felicitaba en su mente.

-Ahora les pido a todos alcen sus copas y brindemos por ellos, por la gloria eterna que tendrán-

Así lo hicieron. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando se pusieron de pie. Levantaron las copas y repitieron, con voz grave y potente.

-Por nuestros campeones-

Encima de la cabeza de cada campeón brillo el símbolo de su escuela con un color distintivo cada uno a excepción el de Cedricc que mostraba el de Hufflepuff nada más y brillaba de color amarillo intenso.

-Ahora supongo que todos tendrán dudas de que ocurrió, en el tiempo en que desaparecieron los campeones-

Harry miro a Dumbledore pero savia lo que venía.

-Lo que ha pasado es que Lord Voldemort los ha llevado a una trampa-

Un murmullo nuevo recorrió el gran salón pero este fue de terror, los alumnos miraban a Dumbledore horrorizados, sin atrévele a creerle. Estaba tranquilo, viéndolos cuchichear en voz baja.

-El ministerio de magia- continuo Dumbledore sin prestarles atención-No quería que lo dijera. Es posible que algunos de sus padres se horroricen de que lo haya hecho, ya sea porque no crean que Voldemort no ha regresado realmente. Pero es la verdad, opino que la verdad es lo que se merecen y no puedo ocultarlo, ya que una creatura mágica noble y leal sacrifico su vida por dos campeones, y el señor Potter envió a los tres campeones a salvo quedándose atrás para pelear con el-

En aquel momento todos los veían, pero en la mesa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy cuchicheaba con Crabbe y Goyle. Sintió un acceso de ira. Se obligó a mirar a un punto lejos de ellos.

-El logro escapar de Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore-Mostrando, en todo punto, el tipo de valor que muy pocos magos han demostrado al encarase con lord Voldemort, y por eso quiero alzar la copa una vez más por el-

Dumbledore volvió a ver Harry con aire solemne, y levanto la copa una vez más.

Casi todos los presentes siguieron su ejemplo, seguido de su nombre y bebieron a su salud. Pero a través de ellos que un grupo de personas no se levantaban, ni tocaban la copa.

-El propósito del torneo ha sido promover un buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de lord Voldemort, tales lazos son más importantes que nunca. Así que a todos nuestros invitados, han de saber que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento en que quieran volver. Les repito que todos, ante el retorno de lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes si estamos unidos y más débiles si permanecimos divididos. Nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Algunos aquí han sufrido por la mano directa de lord Voldemort. Pero si mantenemos nuestro espíritu intacto y tenemos valor, manteniendo a nuestros amigos y familia unidos podremos derrotarlo una vez más-

Era cierto unidos podrían derrotarlo, pero para vencerlo realmente necesitaba encontrar los horrocrux.


	27. Capitulo 27- Traicion

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Primero que nada les agradezco nuevamente que sigan esta historia, que la lean, me apoyen y me sigan escribiendo sus ideas y pensamientos, Una vez mas Gracias.**

 **La segunda, este capitulo es el ultimo de el cuart _o Libro,_ comenzare con el Quinto después de este, aun así no lo separare en historias diferentes sera en esta misma y puede que no suba el siguiente pronto ya que he retrasado mis otras historias hasta que terminara algunas cosas en la Universidad. La mentó si a alguno causo inconvenientes. **

**Y por Ultimo aquí esta el capitulo de cierre de este curso tan problemático.**

* * *

Capítulo 27.- Traición

Harry tenía todo guardado en el monedero, también lo de Hermione, la sala de menesteres había quedado vacía. Harry había tomado todo lo que podía serle útil incluso la biblioteca había quedado sin un libro, los nidos de las dragonas estaban vacíos, las cocinas no tenían ni un elfo doméstico, la sala de estar quedo simplemente con sillones. Mesas, juegos y todo lo demás había desaparecido, en los cuarto no había nada más que camas y armarios, el cuarto de entre miento estaba vació, El invernadero había sido vaciado por Neville y simplemente parecía triste a comparación de hace un par de semanas atrás, el cuarto de Harry y Hermione estaba vació totalmente, solo quedaba el silencio. Aunque sobre su cama descansaba su uniforme de Pendragon, no savia cuando y no savia como pero era una promesa silenciosa de que regresaría a la sala de menesteres.

Harry dio un último paseo por ese lugar, había sido un hogar para él, una escuela y un refugio, se colgó el monedero en el cuello, tenía a sus maestros aun en el collar, la pulsera de campeón en la muñeca izquierda y a hedwing en el hombro, recordaba cuando había llegado simplemente con el monedero, Griffin y Revé, colgando de su cuello oculto. Ahora tenía el collar con dos ocupantes más, la pulsera de campeón en la izquierda y en anillo de obsidiana y platino en su dedo medio, mientras en su pulgar de la misma mano el anillo de Pendragon. Había ganado una amiga y la perdió tan rápido que le dolía aun el recuerdo, como habían cambiado las cosas en solo un año.

Salió de la sala de menesteres, puso sus palmas en la entrada concentro su magia y la cerro para todo aquel que no tuviera el anillo Pendragon o hasta que el regresara.

Camino hasta el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, donde Ron y Hermione aguardaban, estaban despidiéndose de todos y esperando los carruajes que lo llevarían de regreso a la estación para tomar nuevamente el tren.

-'hagi'-

Miro a su alrededor. Fleur Delacour lo alcanzaba corriendo tras ella estaba el carruaje de Beaxbatons.

-Nos 'volveguemos a veg espego'-dijo Fleur, tendiéndole la mano al llegar a el-'quiego encontgag tgabajo' paga mejogag' mi inglés-

-Ya es muy bueno-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

Fleur sonrió. Hermione que se alaba cerca frunció el entrecejo un poco.

-adiós 'hagi', 'Ggacia pog salvagme' a mí y a 'magi' -se despidió Fleur, dando media vuelta para ir al carruaje que estaba a punto de despegar-¡Ha sido un 'placeg conocegre'-

-Para mí también-dijo Harry devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba ella pensaba que solo era un niño mimado y ahora le era todo un placer.

Para su sorpresa Krum también se acercó.

-Espero que puedan volver a Durmstrang bien-comento Harry al ver que solo movía la boca-¿Creen que puedan conducirlo sin Karkarov?-

-Karkarov no lo manejaba-dijo Krum sonriendo-Se quedaba en el camarote y nos dejaba hacer el trabajo-

Krum intento despedirse de Hermione pero esta seguía enojada con él a pesar de que el había ido varias veces a disculparse, pero Hermione no le dirigía la palabra aun así de dio un buen viaje y fue suficiente para que Viktor sonriera.

Ron parecía inmerso en una lucha interna. Krum se empezaba a marchar cuando le dijo.

-¿me firmarías un autógrafo?-

Krum le firmo un pergamino justo cuando los caballos de Beaxbatons empezaban a emprender el vuelo.

\- Me gustaba ese escreguto-le dijo Krum a Harry de repente- aunque no lo conocí mucho lo que hiso por nosotros fue algo que no cualquier creatura aria-añadió.

-Si-dijo Harry sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.- Era una buena amiga-

-Harry lo que quería decirte es… Gracias por salvarme, jamás debí pensar que solo jugas con Hermione ahora entiendo que no eres lo que todo el mundo piensa-dijo Krum serio.

-Solo intenta juzgar a las personas cuando las conozcas de frente-dijo Harry alzando los hombros- Además yo hice que te sangrara la nariz, y que quedaras noqueado en el cementerio… No hay mucho que agradecer-

Krum sonrió y salió en dirección de su barco.

-En hora buena-dijo Harry a Ron mirando su autógrafo.

Al subir al tren Harry, tomo el primer compartimiento vació que vio, Hermione se recostó en las piernas de Harry mientras este le acariciaba las mejillas y veía por la ventana, Del otro lado era la misma escena pero Ron sobre las piernas de Daphne.

No había ni una nube en el cielo, Pigwidgeon iba tapado bajo la túnica de gala de Ron, para que no chillara todo el tiempo, Hedwing dormitaba con la cabeza bajo el ala y Crookshanks se había hecho un ovillo sobre la pierna libre de Harry y se turnaba para darle alguna caricia a la espalda de Crookshanks, el gato solo ronroneaba al sentirlas.

Hablaron de todo lo que les dio la gana de quidditch de lo que harían en las vacaciones incluso invitaron a Daphne la cual dijo que lo pensaría. Harry ya no le molestaba hablar de lo ocurrido en el cementerio aunque aún sentía un dolor por sus padres y amiji. Así que Hermione y Ron se soltaron a preguntar muchas dudas que habían quedado sueltas en la enfermería.

Solo dejaron de hablar cuando llego el carrito de la comida esta ves Hermione fue la que compro todo lo que quiso sacando el dinero de la bolsita del banco que al parecer las inversiones de Apahtio le habían dado frutos inesperados.

Harry compro el profeta y lo leyó por primera vez no tenía nada malo de él Hogwarts o es su vida sentimental. Sin en cambio se lo mostro a Hermione y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron mirando la escena mientras abría una rana de chocolate.

Harry le mostro la imagen, era de Barty con una sonrisa y de repente salía de la foto, comenzó a leer.

"Barty Crouch Jr. desaparecido.

El señor Crouch Jr. fue detenido durante el juicio a Igor Karkarov en 1981 después de la culminación de la primera guerra mágica acabara, los cargos fueron la utilización de los maleficios imperdonables a muchos magos, el ser un mortifago reconocido pero el más sobresaliente es la tortura de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Y aunque era hijo del reconocido Juez Bartemius Crouch, fue encerrado en azkaban inmediatamente por sus delitos. Entre los aurores que se destacan por su aprensión estaba el renombrado Alastor Moody, ex auror.

Nueva información indica que el acusado salió en algún punto del año 1982, ayudado por sus padres, el mortifago dejo que su madre lo remplazara con una poción multijugos y así la señora Crouch murió a los pocos días. El mortifago se encontró recluido, suponiendo que su padre se encargó de mantenerlo a raya.

Se cree que escapo en los mismísimos mundiales de Quidditch y que desde entonces estuvo libre. Una preocupante posibilidad para todos aquellos involucrados en su encierro. El ministro Fudge cuenta que apreso al auror Alastor y que se hiso pasar por este para entrar a Hogwarts, sin en cambio sus intenciones son desconocidas.

Este fin de cursos se le ha atrapado, El ministro está orgulloso del trabajo de sus aurores"

-Cerdo piojoso, nosotros lo capturamos-dijo Ron enojado.

-Bueno, nunca admitiría que cuatro alumnos pudieron con alguien que torturo a dos de los mejores aurores de la historia-dijo Daphne también algo molesta.

-Menos que eran dos de 16, uno de 14 y una chica de 15-dijo Hermione molesta por la interrupción.

Guardaron silencio para que el continuara.

"Ha promovido al auror Dawlish y Lecon, además de un aumento de sueldo."

-Podrían haberme dado algo a mí-dijo Ron y enseguida Daphne le tapo la boca.

"Fue declarado inmediatamente al beso del Dementor, su encierro provisional fue en Hogwarts pues se le preparaba para recogerlo al día siguiente de que lo sentenciaran. Los aurores valientemente se dirigieron con un Dementor para ejecutar al atroz mortifago.

Sin embargo al llegar dicho mortifago desapareció misteriosamente, sin dejar rastro de pelea o incluso alguna huella mágica. No se sabe cómo lo ha logrado o si tuvo ayuda pero todo el departamento de aurores se ha movilizado para su captura inmediata, poniéndole incluso precio a su cabeza. La se Sirius Black sigue siendo la que tiene una mayor recompensa pero la de Barty Crouch Jr., supera los 10000 Galeones-

-Lo demás es basura de suposiciones de su escape-dijo Harry viendo la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba Daphne.

-¿Y no te molesta que escapara?-Pregunto intrigada pues no le había contado más que Hermione, ron y Neville.

-Ya lo capturaran-dijo Hermione con sorpresa señalando la siguiente hoja del periódico -¿Qué es eso?

Harry simplemente sonrió y comenzó a leer el siguiente titular que decía.

"Rita Skeeter demandada por Gringotts, Animago ilegal"

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron sorprendido-¿Quién la demando y como que es animago?-

Harry se rio y saco una carta de su bolsillo, el cello roto era de Gringotts.

-Apahtio los demando-dijo Harry alegremente-Hace meses que le había escrito sobre el diario el profeta para conseguir más acciones, cuando Hermione fue acusada de jugar a dos bandas decidí que era hora de que aprendiera y le pedí que lo hiciera por difamación-

-Le costó un poco ya que mi nombre no tenía que circular el profeta o en cualquier periódico, pero al final consiguió que yo tuviera el 51% del profeta y eventualmente pudo evitar que saliera mi nombre-Dijo Harry tranquilamente viendo una foto donde Rita se sacudía de dos Auroras, incluso parecía más que Aterrada. Un aurora era peculiar teniendo un cabello color violeta y luciendo muy joven-Como tengo una de las mayores cuentas de Gringotts y soy el accionista mayoritario del profeta, el apoyo fue suficiente para que lo tomaran en serio y descubrieron varias cosas. Aunque lo de animago no tenía ni idea-

Al subir la vista Ron tenía la boca abierta al igual que Daphne y Hermione lucia feliz.

-¿Accionista Mayoritario?-pregunto Ron con la cara desencajada.

-Sí, bueno gaste un montón mucho más de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, pero al final logre hacerme del Profeta-Dijo Harry sonriente- Ahora si no me gusta una noticia les enviare una carta y seguro que la desmentirán-

-Genial-dijo Daphne aun sorprendida-Soy amiga del dueño del profeta-

-Solo tengo más acciones, eso no me hace el dueño -dijo Harry sin prestar atención a sus palabras y continuando su lectura en voz alta.

"Rita Skeeter, la ex periodista y antigua columnista del chismes en el periódico el profeta, fue sometida a un juicio por difamación, puesta por el banco Gringotts. Todo este año se dedicó a difamar a dos clientes de dicho banco, ambos con una reputación impecable y siendo de los que poseen las más importantes cuentas que manejan. El banco no puso pasar tales atrocidades e inmediatamente tomo cartas en el asunto, demandando a la rubia directamente en nombre de sus dos clientes. Aún se desconocen las identidades."

-¿Pues a cuantos a difamado?- Pregunto Ron con sorpresa.

-Te sorprenderías-dijo Hermione aun sonriendo mucho, Harry tenia curiosidad pero siguió leyendo.

"La talentosa promesa como la conocían muchos de sus colegas y amigos, fue una chica un tanto tímida en el colegio, pero al llegar al periodismo se volvió una de las mejores y subió como la espuma, escribiendo no solo para este diario, también para el quisquilloso y corazón de bruja. Todos sus colegas la tenían en una alta estima sorprendiéndose ante la demanda, aunque últimamente juzgaban sus modos de escribir las historias ocupando una Vuelapluma que escribía todo juzgando las palabras de las personas en lugar de los hechos.

Su despiadada pluma como ella misma había escrito, se había acostumbrado a tirar las reputaciones demasiado infladas, pero esta vez se ha topado con un muro impenetrable y cientos de veces más poderosa que ella. Lo cual inició una investigación exhaustiva tanto de Gringotts, el profeta y el ministerio. Lo descubierto impresiono a todos los que trabajamos en dicho medio.

No solo tenía información privilegiada del ministerio también se había dedicado a hacer una serie de biografías sobre personajes importantes de la actualidad, entre los cuales estaban Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y Harry Potter. Todos de ellos extremadamente controversiales, muchas mentiras y algunos secretos se relataban en aquellas páginas, obviamente los manuscritos han sido destruidos."

-Menos mal-dijo Hermione aun feliz.

"La forma de escribir de Rita siempre se consideró como sensacionalista, aunque ahora se considera deshonesta, por lo cual el periódico se disculpa con todos aquellos que le ha hecho un daño en su reputación, pues no nos hacemos responsables de lo escrito por nuestros periodistas, pero él no estar pendiente de la veracidad de los hechos ha creado que el contenido sea decadente"

-Lo mejor escrito en los últimos años-dijo Ron sorprendido.

"Continuando con los testimonios, un contacto nos ha informado que las averiguaciones continuaron, al final la declararían culpable con una fianza de 15000 mil galeones 600 Sicklet y 400 Knuts por daños y perjuicios por todo lo escrito. Dicha cantidad es una fortuna que apenas y podía pagar. A un día del pago nos cuenta Madame Bones una carta llego al ministerio, proporcionando nueva información.

La ya controversial Rita, ahora era acusada de ser un animago no registrado, las autoridades se presentaron en su casa inmediatamente, pidiéndole que la acompañara por los cargos descritos en la carta, ella inmediatamente lo negó pero al ver la insistencia de los aurores, intento escaparse. No tenemos todos los detalles de la forma pero si de que se trasformó en un escarabajo e intento salir volando, nuestra esplendida aurora Nymphadora Tonks logro atraparla y llevarla enfrente del Wizengamot. Donde se le declaro nuevamente culpable por violar la ley mágica de trasformaciones y trasfiguraciones.

Se le retiro la fianza y fue condenada a 10 años por ser un animago no registrado otros 5 por difamación y al último se le retiro todo su capital monetario pasando a las manos de Gringotts que se encargar de pagar a los demandantes por sus actos tan poco éticos"

-Perfecto-dijo Ron con algo de sobre felicidad-Al fin algo de justicia y pasara 15 años en azkaban-

-Me pregunto ¿Quién la denuncio por ser un Animago?-Dijo Harry aun viendo la cara de terror de Rita, Al fin había cumplido otras de sus promesas, destrozar la reputación de la ex periodista, llevarla a lo más profundo de donde no podría salir.

-De echo yo le escribí la carta al ministerio para que tuviera una gran Bronca con ellos-aseguro Hermione denotando alegría.- No savia que ya estaba en proceso la demanda-

-¿Cómo savias que era animago?-inquirió Ron.

-Pues he averiguado como se las arreglaba para escuchar conversaciones ajenas así como entro a Hogwarts-dijo rápidamente.

Harry savia que llevaba días ocultándole algo, incluso varias veces la sorprendió hablando con ella misma en la habitación que compartían en la sala de menesteres, pero no le había dado la impresión de que fuera nada malo, por lo cual no había preguntado casi nada.

-¿cómo lo hacía?-pregunto Harry de inmediato.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-dijo Daphne que parecía seguir la conversación con una sonrisa.

-De hecho me dio una pista Harry, cuando menciono lo de los aparatos eléctricos en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione riéndose un poco.

-¿cómo?-dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Los eléctricos no funcionan cerca del castillo, pero que pasaría si uno fuera el micrófono...así llegue a esa conclusión, un animago no registrado. Pensé por semanas en que animal podía convertirse-Hermione le sonrió a Harry- Y de repente me vino un escarabajo a la mente.

-¡bromeas! Ahí cientos de animales que pueden ser tan pequeños como un escarabajo-exclamo Ron-

-Bueno si, Pero estuve pensando todas aquellas veces que conseguía información sin que la viéramos-afirmo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry recordó algo.

-había un escarabajo en tu cabello en la segunda prueba.-

-Exacto-confirmo Hermione- y vio Viktor como se molestaba porque estaba contigo y luego enojado cuando nos besamos, algo que le dio la idea del triángulo amoroso. Y, si no me equivoco, vi a Rita cuando hable con Krum, Seguramente nos vio.-

-Pero vi el mapa y no la mostraba-dijo Harry confundido.

-Seguramente no tenía planeado tener esa noticia, pero cuando iba hacia algún lado nos encontró por casualidad. Tú has de ver revisado el mapa un segundo antes o algo así-dijo Hermione no dándole importancia.

-Bueno esto sonara muy mal-dijo Ron sorprendido-Pero me alegra que esa arpía tenga lo que se merece-

Harry, Hermione y Daphne asintiendo. Harry le acaricio las mejillas a Hermione que enseguida lo vio a los ojos.

-Me has ganado en todo-dijo Harry acercando su frente a la de ella.

-Mejor di que hicimos un trabajo en equipo.-dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio, y sonrojándose.

\- Trabajando con la bruja más hermosa y lista, como no ganaría-dijo Harry mirando como Hermione parecía ansiosa como siempre que quería que la besara.

-¿Ahora yo no soy hermosa y lista?-dijo Daphne molesta.

-Déjalo, solo tiene ojos para Hermione. Para mi eres la más sensual y….- dijo Ron viendo que pensaba mucho.

-¿y?-Dijo Daphne algo molesta.

-Fuerte-dijo Ron besándola.

-Más te vale Ronald-dijo Daphne algo sonrojada mirando el corazón de bruja que le había prestado Hermione.

Mostraba a Harry nuevamente este estaba son la ropa deportiva que le confecciono Dobby y parecía haber sido tomada del laberinto ya que contenía poca luz dándole un aire de misterio. Hermione lo veía de reojo.

-¿Cuándo crees que dejes de ser el codiciado número uno de la revista?-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio nuevamente.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que dure mucho-afirmo Harry, besando rápido pues no podía aguantarse más de tocar sus suaves labios.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Eso me da ganas de vomitar-dijo Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban tras él. Los tres parecían satisfechos, arrogantes y amenazadores que nunca.

-¡Fuera!-grito Harry con un tono frio.

No había vuelto a tener que hablar con Malfoy desde el duelo que tuvieron, dejando de lado la vez que lo vio cuchichear en el gran comedor. Tomo su varita sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Has elegido el bando perdedor, Potter ¡te lo advertí! Te dije que debías escoger tus compañías con cuidado ¿recuerdas? cuando nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon, el día nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts ¡te dije que no anduvieras con semejante chusma-dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione-Ya es demasiado Potter ¡ahora que ha retornado el señor tenebroso, los sangre suc...-

Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor a todos y enseguida salieron hechizos de la varita de todos, cruzaron al lado de Malfoy. En particular el hechizo de Hermione lo cejo y en lo que esperaba a recuperar la vista escucho como algo golpeaba el suelo. Harry parpadeo y miro el suelo. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Al parecer los maleficios habían funcionado pero Harry se dio cuenta que parado atrás en el pasillo estaba Fred, George, Neville y Luna.

-Los vimos venir hace un minuto-dijo Neville algo nervioso.

Enseguida entraron los gemelos teniendo cuidado de pisar a Crabbe y Goyle al entrar. Luna hiso a un lado a Goyle y entro también, mientras Neville trataba de arrimar a Malfoy.

-Un efecto interesante-dijo George mirando a Crabbe-¿quién le lanzo la maldición furúnculos?-

-Yo-admitió Harry.

-Curioso-comento George-Yo le lance el embrujo piernas de gelatina. Se ve que no hay que mezclarlos, tiene la cara llena de tentáculos-

-Le queda mejor que su propia cara-dijo Ron mordazmente.

-Bien, será mejor que los saquemos-dijo Harry, con la varita les apunto enseguida salieron los cuerpos expulsados al pasillo golpeándose la cabeza a un lado, la movió a la derecha y sus cuerpos desaparecieron.

-¿Quieren echar una partida de naipes explosivos?-pregunto Fred una vez que Neville cerró la puerta. Harry se preguntó como estaría pero se veía tan bien que incluso parecía más feliz de lo normal.

Entre todos ya llevaban la sexta mano cuando Hermione, Luna, Daphne salieron un momento para cambiarse las túnicas, mientras Ron y Neville salían a comprar algo en el carrito de bocadillos, quedando solo Fred, George y Harry el cual decidió preguntar.

-¿cómo van con las ideas para los sortilegios?-

-ah-dijo George con cierto misterio y una gran sonrisa-¡eso!

-Bastante bien-contesto Fred, saco de su bolsillo un pergamino bastante largo.-Estas son ideas que se nos han ocurrido incluso algunas mejoras de los que ya tenemos-

Harry, tomo la lista tenía casi 100 diferentes cosas, una lista sencilla algunos incluso no mencionaba para que servían, era el nombre y ya.

-Me sorprende, pero no deberían intentar ser más explícitos-dijo Harry alzando la vista del pergamino.

-Harry, nos sorprende, crees que iríamos por ahí con las instrucciones de cómo se crea y utilizan-dijo Fred con tono ofendido aunque un poco falso para sorpresa de Harry.

-Toda esta aquí-dijo George tocándose con el índice la sien en su frente.

-¿Entonces tienen ya alguno echo?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

Fred vacilo un momento, pareciendo un poco triste.

-Que va-repuso George con un dejo sombrío-Ninguno. Es más la teoría sin ninguna prueba eficiente-

-Pero...podrán hacerlos ¿no?-comento Harry.

Fred se despeino la cabellera de color rojo.

-No, tenemos pocos recursos para hacerlos, hemos intentado pero siempre es lo mismo-dijo Fred

-¿Que les hace falta?-exclamo Harry sin preocupación.

-Pasta-dijeron ambos.

-Lo gastamos todo con el primero-dijo George-por supuesto, al final fue un fracaso ya que lo hicimos con materiales de segunda, pero obtuvimos demasiadas ideas de cómo hacerlo, Sin contar que se nos ocurrieron muchos otros más.-

-¿Están de bromeando?-dijo Harry irritado.

-lo sentimos Harry, pero tardaremos en...-empezó Fred a lo que Harry alzo la mano.

-No estoy enojado con ustedes por fallar o por lo que estén pensando, pero si por no decirme, si necesitan financiamiento pueden venir a mí, yo les dar lo que necesiten-dijo Harry sacando la bolsita que conectaba con su bóveda-¿cuánto necesitan para empezar?-

Fred y George se miraron entre si luego a Harry y sonrieron, hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que incluso hacían gestos muy similares.

-No lose Harry tal vez con 1000 galeones para empezar, pero es mucho-dijo George que aun parecía algo sorprendido.

Harry saco una bolsita para llenar de oro, la lleno con 10 mil galeones y se las paso a ellos.

-Son 8 mil galeones es para materia prima, compren todo lo que necesitan de primera mano, los otros 2 mil son para la producción, si requieren más simplemente pídanmelo-dijo Harry pasándole la bolsa.

-¿Estas mal del coco?-dijo George tratando de devolvérsela.

-No, no lo estoy. Yo les pedí que hicieran esto y ahora los financiare-dijo Harry dejándolo en manos de George-Y háganme un favor, Todos necesitaremos reírnos en algún tiempo. Me temo que dentro de poco nos harán falta las risas. Hagas sortilegios que hagan reír sin importar la ocasión o persona-

-Harry-musito George, mirando la bolsa como si esta fuera su vida propia-Serás nuestro asociado mayoritario, todo lo que hagamos también será tuyo-

-No se preocupen por eso simplemente, inventen-dijo Harry alzando las manos y volvió a repartir las cartas.-Pero no le digas a su madre de donde lo sacaron...me mataría si se entera que les doy permiso y dinero para hacer sortilegios-

-Crees que le diremos algo, si se entera los primeros seremos en quedar colgados somos nosotros-dijo Fred guardando el dinero con cuidado como si de un bebe se tratara. Enseguida llegaron Ron y Neville pasándole pastelillos, ranas de chocolate y grajeas de todos los sabores. Después llegaron las chicas, luciendo verdaderamente lindas sin sus ataviados uniformes.

El resto del viaje fue agradable. Harry hubiera querido que durara todo el verano, de hecho esperaba no llegar nunca a Kings Cross. Pero como había aprendido ese último curso, que el tiempo trascurre más despacio cuando nos espera algo desagradable y cuando más disfrutas es cuando en un parpadeo pasa, en un segundo el expreso empezó a frenar para llegar a la estación.

Al salir Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle seguían en el suelo, al final del pasillo y muchos simplemente pasaban sin prestarles atención algunas chicas se reían de ellos.

Al bajar del tren y cruzar la barrera. La señora Waesley los esperaba, esta vez Vernon Dursley no se hallaba en ningún lugar.

-Podremos irnos en cuanto lleguen los padres de Hermione-dijo la señora Waesley cuando al fin estuvieron cerca.

Esperaron casi unos minutos, Harry discutió rápidamente con Hermione lo que aria en el verano ella se mostró un poco incomoda pero acepto. No tardaron en llegar los señores Granger, los cuales se mostraban felices de ver al fin a su hija enseguida Hermione abrazo a su padre y madre viéndose también feliz.

-Hola Harry-dijo la señora Granger que parecía asombrada de ver al muchacho.-Es un gusto verte nuevamente-

-Harry muchacho, Estas bastante alto-dijo el señor Granger sonriéndole de igual forma.

-Buenas tardes señora, señor Granger -dijo Harry haciendo una leve reverencia, enseguida se apeno por recordar que ya no se encontraba en el mundo mágico.

Al alzarse vio algo sonrojados a los señores Granger al igual que Hermione, incluso los demás parecían extrañados, mientras los muggles que pasaban veían la escena con desconcierto, algunos cuchicheos llenaba a los oídos de Harry.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Harry-dijo Hermione acercándose a él y por un segundo Harry pensó que lo besaría pero cambio enseguida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, pero savia que aún no era momento.

{Se los diré en las vacaciones, te lo prometo} le dijo Hermione en su mente.

{Mejor, iré a verte y le diremos juntos} dijo Harry sonriéndole.

{Pero si no puedes venir a verme, yo se los diré} dijo Hermione con voz ahogada, algo que preocupo a Harry.

-Bueno hija es momento de irnos, aún tenemos algunas cosas que hacer-dijo el señor mirando a todos y se empezó a despedir-hasta luego Harry- le estrecho la mano con fuerza-felicidades por lo del torneo, Hermione nos dijo que has ganado-

-No realmente-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo raro.

-Técnicamente, si lo has ganado tú Harry-dijo Ron sonriéndole e intentando no reírse por su cara.

-Bueno es hora-dijo la señora Granger y reviso a Hermione - ¿tu baúl?, ¿tus cosas hija?-

Harry recordó que todo estaba en el monedero así que se dirigió aun un baño público, saco todo cuando nadie veía y regreso rápidamente. Los señores Granger parecían sorprendidos y algo más que confundidos.

-Lo siento yo había guardado sus cosas, ya saben de una forma 'especial'-dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en especial.

-Te agradecemos el gesto Harry-dijo la señora Granger y le dio una leve caricia en su cara, la cual le recordó mucho a Hermione enseguida se acercó.

{Te veo pronto} dijo mentalmente enseguida le tomo las manos.

-Te extrañare mucho Harry-dijo Hermione claramente pero con voz baja.

-Ten por seguro que yo también- dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la frente algo que le parecía tan natural de hacer pero se dio cuenta que fue un error al ver la reacción de su padre que alzo una ceja y lo miro algo raro, algo que no quería saber que significaba.

-Adiós Harry-dijo Hermione volviendo a besar su mejilla, tuvo que jalar a su padre para que empezaran a caminar. {Te amo} fue lo último que escucho en su mente.

-Adiós-dijo agitando la mano. {Yo también te amo mione}

Enseguida desaparecieron de la estación, Harry pidió un taxi algo que no le costó esta ves ya que había aprendido de Hermione como hacerlo, está ves simplemente se subieron ya que todo el equipaje lo llevaba Harry en su monedero colgado en el cuello y tomaron rumbo al pequeño pueblo que había cerca de la madriguera.

Cuando al fin llegaron, después de que el taxista se mostrara molesto por Hedwing y Pigwidgeon que un chillaba por querer volar, Harry pago la tarifa algo que a la señora Waesley le habría costado ya que no tenía tanto dinero muggle.

Y tomaron rumbo a la madriguera, en el camino Fred y George se apartaron seguramente haciendo planes para los sortilegios Waesley, Ginny caminaba rápidamente seguramente queriendo llegar después tanto tiempo en Hogwarts, Harry y Ron se mantenían haciendo planes para ese día.

Al llegar a la madriguera se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cambiada, parecía haber sido renovada por fuera, algo que le alegro mucho. Al entrar todos quedaron sorprendidos, habían comprado muchos muebles nuevos así como parecía más ordenada de lo común y Harry observo el reloj de las manecillas que mostraba el lugar donde se encontraba cada uno.

El Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y la señora Waesley se movieron de "en camino" a "en casa", el del señor Waesley, Percy, Bill y charlee decía "trabajando", el de Hermione paso a "en casa", algo que alegro a Harry infinitamente, busco el suyo pero no lo encontró.

-¿La manecilla de Harry?-dijo Ron incluso antes que el mismo pensara en preguntar. La señora Waesley también observo el reloj.

-lo quite temporalmente-dijo la señora Waesley con un rastro de tristeza.

-¿por qué?-preguntaron los gemelos cas ofendidos.

-Estaba descompuesto-dijo la señora Waesley agitando la mano como si fuera algo cotidiano.

-¿Descompuesto?-pregunto Ginny que estaba cansada por el viaje.

-Si...marcaba siempre otro lugar que no era-dijo la señora Waesley dejando sus cosas sobre la mesita y enseguida miro a Harry-Las cosas Harry, sácalas para que podamos ordenarlas-

Harry asintió y comenzó a sacar las cosas de cada uno-Mostraba peligro mortal todo el rato ¿no?-dijo Harry sin siquiera pensarlo, vio a la señora Waesley asintió con la cabeza algo apenada.-No se preocupe estoy acostumbrado a saberlo-

Termino de sacar las cosas y cada dueño escogió lo que era suyo, Fred y George salieron pitando a su habitación, luego Ginny y por ultimo Ron seguido de Harry comenzaron a subir.

-Harry, hemos preparado una habitación junto a la de Ron, creí que quedándote aquí sería mejor que tuvieras la propia-dijo la señora Waesley que parecía contenta por tenerlo ahí.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario me gusta estar con Ron-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Vamos hombre, seguramente tendrás mucho que pensar así como que también puedo pasarte a Pigwidgeon algunas noches para que me deje dormir a gusto-dijo Ron que parecía algo triste pero le vio el lado bueno.

-Bueno, pero que no sean todas las noches Ron-dijo Harry subiendo la escalera parándose casi al segundo escalón, al recordarlo nuevamente.- Solo por hoy podre estar aquí-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Ron bastante sorprendido.

-Dumbledore quiere que regrese con mi tía-dijo Harry volteándose a la señora Waesley la cual parecía también sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-pregunto Ron con más fuerza.

Harry explico las varias conversaciones con Mcgonagall, incluso dio sus puntos de vista al terminar vio como la señora Waesley parecía mejor.

-Si Dumbledore piensa que es lo correcto debemos onecerlo-dijo La señora Waesley girándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Eso no es justo-dijo Ron algo molesto- Solo por hoy es una tontería-

-Ya lo sé-dijo Harry también molesto- Pero fue lo que conseguí, si no ya estaría en Privet Drive-

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-Dumbledore piensa que ya estoy ahí-dijo Harry continuando con lo que no le dijo a la señora Waesley- Conseguí que la Profesora Mcgonagall me regalara un día, ya es la segunda vez que rompe las reglas por mí-

-Mejor que nada, ¿no?-dijo Ron asintiendo.

Enseguida llegaron al cuarto de Ron, abrieron la puerta, esta estaba igual que antes a excepción de que faltaba una cama, su cama era más grande y nueva, tenía una alfombra mullida de los Chudley cannons, y un pequeño sillón seguramente para las visitas.

-Genial, nunca había tenido una cama nueva, o alfombra, menos un sillón-dijo Ron tirándose a su cama y dejando el baúl botado en medio del cuarto.-Es increíblemente suave-

-disfrútala-dijo Harry cerrando la puerta y abriendo la que debía pertenecerle.

Al entrar la vio era bastante grande, tenía una cama igual que la de Ron, la ventana daba una espléndida vista de los campos, tenía una repisa vacía que era para los libros, una mesa de noche, un sillón que iba desde alado de su cama a la otra pared, un armario, un escritorio de madera que tenía una lámpara de noche algo vieja un toque que seguramente había pensado el señor Waesley que le fascinaban los instrumentos muggles, aunque Harry se preguntó como la encendería si no había electricidad en esa casa, tenía una alfombra mullida al igual que ron a excepción de que era roja totalmente, además de que la jaula para hedwing colgaba en una esquina del cuarto, todo tenía el color rojo, dorado y negro dándole un toque al escudo Pendragon.

Harry entro se sentó en la cama era muy sabe y parecía bastante reconfortante, se recostó, sintió hundirse un poco en esta y enseguida sonrió, tenía razón Ron, era increíble.

Después de un rato de andar recostado, saco sus cosas del monedero, coloco varios libros en la repisa para leerlos más tarde, llenándola a tope, luego en el cajón del escritorio, dejo plumas, pergaminos y demás cosas que le fueran utilices en caso de querer estudias o hacer alguna otra cosa, lleno su armario con la ropa que había comprado el verano pasado, vacío completamente su monedero escogiendo cual dejaba adentro como todo los ingredientes de pociones, la mayoría de libros, el caldero donde había echo pociones todo el curso lo puso sobre el escritorio esperando no utilizarlo tanto en ese verano, la saeta de fuego la coloco justo sobre la cabecera de su cama donde había dos soportes para esta, el kit de mantenimiento lo colgó también en ella y cuando al fin tenía un lugar para todo, se sintió en su hogar, cuando revolvió un par de calcetines viejos, salió un frasco con un líquido negruzco. Harry lo observo tenía un aspecto siniestro, la sangre de Voldemort.

Harry recordó como le había aplicado un hechizo irrompible, anticoagulante y congelador, esto para que no pudiera ser roto o la sangre se echara a perder, lo recogió del suelo este estaba frio y parecía darle cosquillas en los dedos de Harry, enseguida su cicatriz empezó a arder primero de un pequeño ardor después de unos segundos sintió un ardor más fuerte, metió el frasco en el monedero y la cicatriz dejo de arderle.

-Valla habitación-dijo Ron después de un rato, tenía la boca abierta.

-Deberías quedarte con esta y yo irme a la otra-dijo Harry recordando que el era solamente un invitado.

-No, es increíble pero me gusta más la mía, por lo menos no esta tan ordenada como esta-dijo Ron revisando el estante de libros, Harry los había puesto alfabéticamente-Parece que Hermione se mudó a mi casa-

-Supongo que ha pegado algo de orden durante este curso-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bien que aremos hoy-dijo Ron mirando aun alrededor.

-Te parece un juego de quidditch-dijo Harry sonriendo, desde la noche en el cementerio no había vuelto a volar, no porque él no quisiera, si no por que no había tenido tiempo.

{Recuerda tendrás días libres otros tendremos que entrenarte} dijo Sly en su mente.

{Lo se maestro} dijo Harry últimamente sus maestros solo le hablaban para lo necesario, muchas veces se sentía solitario por eso.

-Claro, deja voy mi saeta y te veo afuera-dijo Ron antes de dar un portazo y salir a todo lo que podía.

Harry tomo la saeta de fuego, y se encamino al patio, di un último vistazo a su habitación, era más de lo que podía pedir, pero una mirada triste era la que se mostraba en su rostro y salió olvidando su entrenamiento, los problemas que vendrían mas adelante incluso olvidando a lord Voldemort. Jugando con Ron como nunca lo había echo antes.

Al siguiente apareció Dobby, el cual Harry le pidió que ayudara a los Waesley todo el tiempo que pudiera, pues en ese día aparecería Mcgonagall para regresarlo a Privet Drive, se la paso de maravilla sintiéndose totalmente en familia, comía como nunca, jugaba con ron incluso se la paso platicando con el señor Waesley de cosas muggle. Lo que temía cada hora ocurrió en la tarde antes de la puesta de sol, llego Mcgonagall.

-Es hora de ir al Privet drive Harry-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Es necesario?-dijo Ron suplicante.

-Le he dado estado intentar conversar a Dumbledore y siempre es lo mismas respuestas-dijo la profesora mirando a Ron.

-Si estoy con los muggles, Voldemort no podrá localizarme o no tan fácil. Mi tía tiene lazo sanguíneo con mi madre por lo cual tendré una mayor protección, en lo que se reúnen todos los de la orden del fénix, tendrá un ojo sobre para mantenerme a salvo pero si pasa algo, es absolutamente necesario para ocultarme-dijo Harry recordando las largas platicas con el profesora contándole todo lo que le decía Dumbledore dándole mala espina todo eso-Pero ya he desempacado y me acomode en mi cuarto.

-lo siento Harry, de verdad pero...-

-es necesario-dijo Harry rodando los ojos era la milésima vez que se lo había dicho en ese mes.-Bien por lo menos déjame llevarme mis libros y algo de ropa para pasar estas semanas.-

Subió a regañadientes, sintiéndose estúpido por que el anterior día había disfrutado como nunca estar en una habitación que era solo de el en una casa que lo querían. Agito la varita enseguida todo se gurdo en su baúl sin ningún orden incluso parecía entrar en total caos, dejando el cuarto tan limpio como el día anterior, Harry suspiro lentamente-demonios-.

Bajo con el baúl en mano izquierda mientras en la derecha llevaba la escoba y la jaula de hedwing, por que Mcgonagall le había advertido que una vez que estuviera con los Dursley no podría utilizar magia, así que el sacar algo del monedero quedaba completamente descartado.

-listo Harry-dijo Mcgonagall mirándolo un poco triste.

-aja-dijo Harry casi con la voz apagada.

-te veré pronto Harry-dijo Ron intentando sonreír.

-Supongo-dijo este sin ánimo de volver a el Privet drive.-adiós-

-No te preocupes por los pendientes, nosotros nos encargamos-dijo George también intentando sonreír.

-Claro déjanoslo en nuestras hábiles manos-dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo. Sin en cambio se veía tan triste como George.

-Adiós Harry-dijo Ginny con los ojos algo rojos.

-No te preocupes Harry, solo serán unas semanas-dijo La señora Waesley seria. Irritando a Harry, algo que a menudo comenzaba a suceder.

Enseguida Mcgonagall le puso una mano encima del hombro y enseguida Harry sintió una presión en todo el cuerpo, como si alguien lo estuviera aplastando, forzándolo a pasar por un hueco muy pequeño para él, se le salió todo el aire de los pulmones. Cuando por fin la sensación paro y el aire volvió a sus pulmones, se dio cuenta que estaba parado en el patio de la casa de Privet Drive, miro al profesora a lado de él.

-Eso fue una...-

-Aparición Harry, te felicito algunos vomitan la primera vez otros terminan en el suelo con dificultades respiratorias-dijo la profesora soltándolo sorprendida y sonriendo, al ver la casa se le borro.

-Ahora que les diré-dijo Harry mirando como las luces se encendían en la casa.

-Ya hable con ellos, por eso deje que ayer y hoy estuvieras en la madriguera, pero a partir de hoy debes permanecer aquí-dijo mirándolo con tristeza.-desearía que pudieras estar con los Waesley o con migo, lamento no poder hacerlo -

-No importa, entonces adiós profesora-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Te veo pronto Harry, vendrán por ti cuanto antes-dijo el profesora enseguida desapareció enfrente de él.

Harry ni siquiera entro simplemente se sentó en el pasto y observo como oscurecía poco a poco. De repente lo sintió un Hechizo cubría todo el lugar, el hechizo de Escher (Para más información busquen en google la escalera infinita de escher), un hechizo que lo limitaba a un área, podía ir a donde quisiera de ese lugar pero al llegar al límite el hechizo lo obligaba a regresar al área, solo magos podrían ser apresados por el hechizo y solo aquellos con permiso del que lo conjuro podían entrar y salir.

-No-dijo Harry mirando el cielo, El área era bastante grande e incluso sintió como podría estar cubriendo por completo Little Whinging, sabia el contra hechizo la manera de burlarlo y sobre todo de salir, pero sin magia era diferente, no podría salir y no podría pasarlo.- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sintiéndose furioso y enojado, totalmente traicionado y más que nada le ardía la cicatriz.

-¿Por qué Dumbledore?-Grito Harry, sin saber que adentro de la casa los Dursley saltaban al escucharlo.

Podría sin sudar deshacer el hechizo, incluso lanzarle el mismo al convocador, pero no sin romper las leyes de restricción del uso de la magia para menores de edad que lo obligaban a no hacer magia en un área muggle.

Ha Harry le ardía la cicatriz y sentía tanto odio porque de alguna forma Dumbledore lo había hecho prisionero en Privet drive. Pasó el patio, entro por la puerta, Dudley estaba sorprendido y se encamino a él, pero simplemente lo paso de largo salió por la sala y llego a la puerta principal, salió corriendo tan rápido que incluso dejo la puerta abierta, corrió por las calles de Little Whinging con su ira creciendo pues si antes apenas percibía el hechizo pero en esos minutos lo sentía tan potente que solo podría ser hecho por un mago de gran poder. Siguió y lo vio claramente se veía el parque y al otro lado de ella se podía ver como si un espejo estuviera haciendo de muro, corrió y con todas seguridad lo cruzo enseguida se encontró en su cuarto de Privet drive, nuevamente salió y corrió desesperado, no podía ser cierto, no podían hacerle eso, estaba enfrente nuevamente de la distorsión y nuevamente lo cruzo y otra estaba en su cuarto.

De sintió mas enojado, no podría ir con Hermione, menos salir al mundo muggle al ver tiendas incluso se la tendría que pasar entre aquellas monótonas calles que tanto odiaba. Escucho como alguien subía las escaleras y vio a Dudley pasar la puerta abierta.

-¿Todo bien Harry?-pregunto su primo con un tono preocupado.

-No-dijo Harry tomándose el pelo sintiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a salirle fuego de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto acercándose.

-No cumplió la promesa-grito Harry con furia, tembló el cuarto y se partió un vidrio-Me traiciono-


	28. Capitulo 28- Desolación del alma

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

 **¡Saludos! ¿Cómo les va? Lamento la demora pero estuve enfermo y después exámenes pero ya estoy de regreso. Ya sé que no me quieren a mi si no al Fic, pero antes les daré dos noticias importantes.**

 **Primero puede que se note que ya no hay tantos errores ortográficos y en algunas partes se entienda mejor y todo es Gracias a Conny Peña, así que les pido que le agradezcan en sus Reviews. Animen la a seguir corrigiendo a este tonto escritor.**

 **Segundo el proceso será un poco más tardado para actualizar así que les pido que sean pacientes, lo subiré de una o de otra forma pero será un poco más lento.**

 **Por último y más importante, les agradezco su paciencia por el tiempo que tarde en poner todo en orden. Gracias.**

Capítulo 28.- Desolación del alma

El día más cálido del verano, se dibujaba en un cercano y soñoliento silencio, se extendía por la calle de Privet Drive. El polvo cubría las mayoría de las casas, así como el césped que una vez fue de color verde esmeralda estaba seco y amarillento a causa de la poca agua que hubo ese verano. La única persona afuera era un adolescente recostado sobre el pasto seco y la tierra a sus lados, en la entrada del número 4.

Su pantalón estaba desgarrado y sucio, su camisa tenía cortes grandes dejando al descubierto sus brazos que tenía bien formados, y las suelas del tenis estaban casi en su totalidad desgastadas. La apariencia de Harry Potter no cautivaba a nadie que lo viera de lejos, mucho menos de cerca, aunque algunos parecían curiosos al verlo pues parecía estar herido y casi sin vida, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse más que lo suficiente para ver que estaba extremadamente suicido y de que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

Harry entrenó de forma ardua todo el tiempo, desde hacía un par de semanas, saliendo a correr, o simplemente haciendo los ejercicios que sus maestros le daban aunque lo dejaban desgastado totalmente, había entrenado diferentes artes marciales que dejaban a todo aquel que lo viera impresionado pero al mismo tiempo salían corriendo por la impresión de que estuviera intentando hacerles daño, le recordaba mucho a esos días en el castillo cuando nadie lo veía como un posible campeón ni siquiera como persona.

El azabache se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pensando lo frustrado que se había sentido el verano, desde su llegada con los Dursley no podía de dejar de sentirse de esta manera, Las salidas había sido nulas, solo podía ir por los alrededores de Little Whinging por el hechizo _Escher_. Extrañaba A Hermione más que nunca y deseaba ir a su casa, presentarse como su novio y salir a pasear con ella, por desgracia estaba encerrado ahí.

Abrió los ojos viendo ese azul claro del cielo; de vez en cuando veía la pequeña distorsión que causaba el hechizo. El calor golpeaba su cara y sentía el aire caliente, a Harry no le molestaba era lo único que lo hacía sentirse a gusto, simplemente siguió mirando el cielo. Últimamente cada vez que quería estar solo salía a correr por horas, antes de regresar a Privet Drive más sudado que nadie y tan cansado que enseguida se acostaba a dormir. ¿Qué más podía hacer si su mente solo viajaba a lado de Hermione y sus amigos?, ¿Cuándo era un prisionero en aquel maldito lugar?

No se quejaba del todo del estar en esa casa, el trato de tía Petunia y de Dudley era mucho mejores que en otros tiempos pero extraña a sus amigos, también el hecho de que hacía un mes que no veía a Hermione lo torturaba día a día, quería tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, incluso aceptaría que le diera un regaño por salir solo hasta Liverpool.

Harry podría escuchar a tía petunia y a Vernon hablar desde ese lugar, siempre y cuando tuvieran la ventana abierta.

-Me alegra que el chico este saliendo constantemente. Le veo la cara menos ¿dónde está ahora?-Dijo la voz gruñona de Vernon Dursley.

-No lo sé-dijo tía Petunia-no está en casa-

En ese momento Harry vio que la señora Figg, una rara anciana amante de los gatos procedente de la cercana Wisteia Walk, fruncía el ceño y murmuraba para sí misma, se alegró de estar oculto por el arbusto, ya que sabía bien que ella lo estaba vigilando desde que empezó el verano. Seguramente era alguna orden o recomendación de Dumbledore, ya que casi en cualquier momento del día podía encontrársela y siempre le ofrecía un té en su casa lo cual él acepto con gusto la primera vez, sin embargo, al repetirse la escena se dio cuenta que no era natural y se vio obligado a evitarla a toda costa. Aunque no podría creer que Dumbledore olvidara que mencionó a la señora Figg, y como el ya sabía era parte de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Dónde está Dudders?- Pregunto la voz de Vernon.

-Fue al parque con sus amigos-

Harry suprimió una sonrisa que se asomó de repente entre sus labios. Ya que Dudley había intentado ser su amigo más que nunca, incluso invitándolo a salir con todos sus amigos, pero era simplemente imposible no acordarse de todas las gamberradas que una vez le había hecho, hecho que le obligaba a decir siempre que no. Con el dinero que tenía compraba siempre el periódico muggle lo leía con cuidado para luego tirarlo o dejarlo en su habitación botado, necesitaba tener información del mundo exterior, saber que afuera de Privet Drive había más mundo.

Había varias veces intentado que Hedwing le llevara el profeta pero siempre aparecía solamente con una nota de alguien de la orden diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, al principio se molestó tanto que le envió una carta a Dumbledore diciéndole que si no lo sacaba de Privet drive iría directamente al ministerio para que lo liberaran, lamentablemente no funcionó. La carta que recibió fue de Mcgonagall.

"Querido Harry:

Dumbledore recibió tu carta, sabemos que es exagerado pero te conocemos bien y que si sientes que Voldemort está cerca o que incluso está planeando algo en contra del mundo mágico, saltarías a las calles de Londres para obtener información.

No podemos darnos el lujo de ponerte en peligro fue lo que dijo Dumbledore después de recibir tu carta, he hablado con él incluso le pedí dejarte a mi completo cuidado, he ofrecido que me encierre junto a ti para que pases los días más amenos incluso que pueda enseñarte. Te he fallado Harry, y te pido tu perdón.

Lamento toda esta situación y si estás dispuesto, te ruego a que resistas y sigas esta vez las ordenes de Dumbledore, debes ser fuerte cariño. Resiste solo como tú sabes hacerlo, te prometo que el siguiente verano la pasaras conmigo así tenga que enfrentarme a duelo con Dumbledore.

Fui una estúpida al confiar en que solo serían unas semanas, pero te informo que todo está bien, el señor Weasley y Hermione estarán a salvo ellos están en las mejores manos y siendo cuidados por varios miembros de la orden.

Te quiere Minerva"

La carta lo había hecho entrar un poco en razón, pues principalmente estaba enojado con Dumbledore, pero además con Mcgonagall por llevarlo, Sirius por permitirlo, los señores Weasley por enterarse y no hacer nada, incluso permanecía enojado con él por ser tan estúpido y confiar en un viejo que lo había dejado con una familia que lo había maltratado. Pero ahora que la leía al único que le echaba la culpa era a Dumbledore, ya no sentía enojo por otros, pero su ira hacia el profesor había aumentado a decenas. No metería en problemas a los que lo vigilaban y menos a aquellos que habían sido timados por el viejo director. Aun así en cuanto saliera y le viera la cara le diría un par de cosas que las recordaría en toda su vida o el resto que le quedaba.

Los Dursley escuchaban a diario las noticias, algo que a Harry le había encantado porque podía conocer qué pasaba en el mundo muggle. Pero no era su única intención ya que buscaba atentamente algún indicio de que Voldemort estuviera afuera haciendo de las suyas y él tan tranquilo, paseándose por Little Whinging, haciendo ejercicio como un desquiciado. Si escuchaba aunque sea una sola noticia que le dijera que Voldemort estaba aterrorizando la cuidad o causando alguna cosa, destrozaría la maldito hechizo e iría a Londres y entraría al callejón Diagon para comunicarse con Dumbledore o alguien para que lo llevara de regreso al mundo mágico. Seguramente Hermione lo mataría si hiciera algo así, otra de las razones para mantenerse quieto sin hacer alboroto.

Profirió una larga y lenta exhalación mientras el brillante cielo parecía tranquilo y muy apacible. Harry se preguntaba por qué todavía no había ocurrido nada aún, pero el periódico muggle no mostraba ni una pisca de Voldemort. Suponía que el idiota de Fudge estaría encubriendo todo, eso lo molestaba más que nunca.

Enseguida se escucharon los pasos de un animal y los maullidos a la distancia, Harry se paró con un salto y sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría dentro de la ventana, cruzo el césped, salto por encima del muro del jardín y se fue andando a zancadas por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Anduvo apenas consciente de la ruta que estaba tomando, por esas calles que tan asiduamente había recorrido últimamente, de todas formas no tenía de otra por el Hechizo de _Escher_ , sin pensar mucho sus pies lo llevaron por la ruta que siempre hacia muy temprano en la mañana. Cada pocos pasos volvía a mirar sobre su hombro, desde que regreso a Privet Drive había siempre vigilado su espalda sintiendo que Voldemort aparecería o algún mortífago y que lo atacaría y aun con todo y su poder mágico acumulándose agresivamente, sería un inútil sin que pudiera hacer magia.

Harry sintió un apagado presentimiento en su estómago y antes de darse cuenta, el sentimiento de desesperación que había estado importunándole todo el verano apareció nuevamente, obligándolo a sentarse, se tomó el cabello e intento que toda desesperación se fuera. Aunque poco a poco el sentimiento disminuyó él no pudo alejarlo por completo, hasta que por fin recordó que con suerte al siguiente día vendría alguna lechuza con cartas para él ya sea de Hagrid, Sirius, Ron o de Hermione la cual esperaba con más ansias, cada vez que le enviaba una a ella no podía siquiera a esperar que le contestara, Aun se preguntaba por qué no se había comprado un teléfono celular y poder hablar por teléfono con ella, aunque lo pensaba sabía que no tenía el número de su casa ni siquiera el del consultorio de sus padres, maldecía por ser tan idiota.

Tampoco esperaba que fueran muchas líneas últimamente sus contestaciones solo eran de una línea. Y Ron siempre le respondía lo mismo. "No puedo decir mucho, me lo prohíben, revisan mis cartas para que no te envié información, lo anterior enojara a mamá, pero es cierto". ¿Pero cuando iban a llevarlo a la madriguera? nadie se había referido a una fecha en concreto. Hermione había garabateado "Espero que muy pronto estemos juntos" sobre el interior de una tarjeta de cumpleaños, que para él era un nuevo tesoro y la guardaba en su cuarto. Y intentó una y otra vez comunicarse con ella mentalmente, aunque sabía que con tal distancia entre ellos era imposible, incluso por correo muggle, pero seguía sin contestar adecuadamente sus únicas respuestas eran.

"Todo bien", "Estoy bien aún me cuidan, te extraño", "Lamento que estés en esa situación, de verdad me prohíben la entrada a Surrey "aunque casi siempre que preguntaba si pasaba algo entre ellos, si aún eran novios, contestaba con un "Te amo, todo bien"

¿Y con qué estaban tan ocupados Ron y Hermione?, ¿Por qué no estaba él ocupado entrenando mágicamente?, ¿Por qué a pesar de haber estado entrenando tanto y casi con desesperación nadie aun parecía confiar en él?, ¿No había probado su capacidad de control mucho más que ellos?, ¿Había olvidado todo lo que había hecho el año anterior entre dragones, sirenas y criaturas mágicas?, ¿No había sido él quien había entrado en el cementerio y había visto morir a amiji y peleado con Voldemort salvándose por poco?.

"No pienses en eso" se dijo con mayor severidad por milésima vez en ese verano. Ya era malo tener pesadillas a diario con lo ocurrido en el cementerio, para recordarlo cuando estaba despierto era una tortura constante. Continuo caminando lentamente, pasó por el callejón donde había visto por primera vez a su padrino Sirius o más bien a su padrino con forma de perro. Sirius parecía entender cómo se sentía con respecto a todo. Hay que admitir que tenían el mismo formato que todos demás una sola línea y pocas palabras, "Sé que esto es frustrante", " No te metas en líos y todo estará bien", "Ten cuidado y no hagas nada precipitado".

La carta de Mcgonagall era la única cosa por la cual se detenía de coger su baúl y su escoba, destruir el hechizo y volar hasta la madriguera solo o salir volando hasta llegar al colegio mismo y preguntarle en persona a Dumbledore porque carajos lo había apresado en el mundo muggle y si la contestación no era de su agrado le podría incluso romper una pierna. Harry de hecho pensaba que estaba actuando mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera a comparación de los frustrado que se sentía, el enfado que le llegaba cada vez que despertaba el cuarto de Privet Drive obligado a estar pendiente de que Lord Voldemort no lo encontrara ese verano, sin saber si este estaba haciendo de las suyas, incluso podría ir por sus amigos o su novia sin siquiera que él se diera cuenta. Lo embargo sus pesadillas donde Hermione siempre era herida o lastimada por aquel ser de piel color blanquecina y despreciable.

Harry llego al parque infantil aquel parque que limitaba el área del Hechizo viéndolo a la distancia, cuando alcanzo los columpios se sentó y miró taciturno el suelo. No podía volver a la casa de los Dursley, él ya tenía una familia que amaba como nunca, tenía a los Weasley además de a Hermione. Mientras ellos estaban ocupados haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, él se pasaba los días acondicionando su cuerpo como si este fuera un gimnasta olímpico o algún físico culturista, Revé siempre lo animaba cada mañana y sus maestros le decía que hacer para luego silenciarse el resto del día como si solamente fuera una recordadora de voz. En las noches Harry tenia pesadillas del cementerio con Voldemort haciéndolo añicos antes de poder hacer algo, algunas veces lograba escapar de las pesadillas, para tener inquietantes sueños sobre pasillos obscuros, con puertas cerradas con llaves, al llegar al final de esta se encontraba seguramente con lo que sería la muerte, ya que despertaba sudoroso y con las manos apretando las sábanas, algunas veces rasgándola o clavándose las uñas dejando un rastro de sangre en ellas.

La vieja cicatriz le picaba incomodándolo, pero no había querido contárselos por carta a nadie, bastante ocupados estaban en lo que fuera para que él los interrumpiera con dolencias o diciéndoles que parecía que Voldemort estaba teniendo un mal día, incluso a veces sentía el desagrado de aquel ser sin saber cómo.

La injusticia era lo que más le dolía y enojaba a Harry, Dumbledore le había dicho un par de semanas, pero incluso aunque ya llevaba un mes nada parecía hacer que el profesor se presentara para llevarlo a la Madriguera. Si fuera por él, Viktor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria estaría muerto sin saber qué lo golpeó, sin el sacrificio de amiji, Cedricc y Fleur estarían acompañando a su amiga y él hubiera regresado al colegio ocupando la copa. En cambio nadie parecía consiente de esos detalles y su recompensa: estar atrapado en Privet Drive, sin idea alguna de qué pasaba en ese momento.

¿Cómo podía Dumbledore olvidarse fácilmente de sus promesas?, ¿Por qué Hermione y Ron estaban juntos haciendo quién sabe qué cosas sin invitarle a él?, ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría a Sirius diciéndole que fuera un buen chico y se comportara?, ¿Por qué no se iba de una buena vez al mundo mágico? Se sentía desesperado quería gritar a cuatro vientos que Voldemort había vuelto y nadie hacía nada; sus furiosos pensamientos giraban una y otra vez todos los días, sin darle descanso alguno, empezaba de verdad a parecerle más psicótico, ni siquiera cuando empezó a escuchar Griffin y Revé había parecido algo tan frustrante como esto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el columpio cuando el sonido de autos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las farolas de las calles empezaban a encenderse, el color naranja del cielo empezaba a ser más intenso que nunca. Un grupo del parque empezaba a caminar hacia la calle, después de un rato se separó uno del grupo dirigiéndose hacia él. Harry sabía que era su primo Dudley debía regresar al número 4 de Privet Drive antes de que tía Petunia se enojara por llegar demasiado tarde. Durante todo el año había seguido la dieta que le habían dado en la escuela así como había empezado a convertirse recientemente en el campeón junior de pesos pesados de la escuela boxeo del sureste. "Noble deporte" siempre decía Vernon cuando contaba a alguien como se había empezado a tornar más fornido, tener una mayor fuerza y agilidad.

Harry no estaba ni remotamente asustado de su primo, algo que había molestado a Vernon más de una vez, él no tenía tanto músculo incluso ni siquiera se comparaba, algo que aun principio lo molesto un poco ya que él se había matado todo el anterior curso pero enseguida se le paso, pues Dudley le quiso enseñar unos movimientos de boxeo para que Harry aprendiera, este simplemente los esquivaba fácilmente incluso se dio cuenta que los podía parar con la mano si se colocaba correctamente y ponía casi la mitad de su fuerza. Más vale maña que fuerza, le dijo Revé a la mañana siguiente.

Los niños del vecindario estaban aterrados por Harry, ya que en uno de los tantos entrenamientos con su primo, que parecía ser el único que intentaba entablar una verdadera relación con él, Harry lo tomó desprevenido y lo derribó al suelo en un grácil movimiento. Desde ese momento todos tenían menos miedo de Dudley y se aterraban por Harry Potter el que estaba siendo atendido en el centro de seguridad san bruto para criminales incurables. Dudley cada vez estaba más cerca.

{No vengas ahora. Da media vuelta y vete} pensó Harry. No quería dar rienda suelta a toda su frustración y enojo sobre su primo que tan amable se había vuelto últimamente.

A tía Petunia no parecía importarle si Harry salía, aunque si llegaba después de Dudley este siempre era reprendido por Vernon y amenazado que lo regresaría a la alacena si volvía a llegar tarde. Harry más de una vez había quebrado uno de los vasos de vidrio al enojarse, así que su primo trataba de llegar con él y evitarle un enojo algo que agradecía sinceramente pero odiaba últimamente que alguien le recordara que estaba atrapado en esa casa.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Dudley estando cerca de él.

-Solo paseando un rato, ya sabes en mi límite-le respondió Harry señalando donde estaba la disposición, varias veces ya se la había mostrado a su primo; metiendo todo el odio y frustración que podía dentro de él. Harry se paró y se estiró para tratar de sentirse mejor. A continuación comenzó a caminar junto a Dudley

-Será mejor que regresemos mamá se pondrá furiosa, espero algún día me acompañes al gimnasio les encantaría a los chicos conocerte-dijo Dudley sonriendo un poco.

-No lo sé, tal vez el siguiente verano, no me siento con ánimos en este momento-dijo Harry dejando escapar un poco de sus sentimientos, la falta de utilización de magia no le afectaba pero el hecho de todo lo demás era lo que lo traía como loco.- ¿Alguien te han dado alguna paliza? o ¿Le has dado una paliza a alguien?-

-Entrenamiento básico, algo aburrido-dijo Dudley sin mucha emoción.

-Dudley de lo que hemos hablado... ¿Estás seguro que lo harás cuando llegue el momento?-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco a su primo.

Un musculo se movió incontrolablemente en la mandíbula de Dudley. Parecía tan pensativo como las veces anteriores.

-Si...ese asesino del que hablas, aparece por aquí huiré con mi madre...seguro que no importa que...-dijo Dudley mientras giraban a la derecha por un estrecho callejón. Estaba obscuro el callejón ya que había poca luz.

-Me dejes solo con él, solo toma a tía Petunia y corre como si no hubiera un mañana. Él es un mago así que no se aparecerá en frente de grandes poblados. No por un buen tiempo por lo menos-dijo Harry asegurándose de sonar firme y sin titubeos.-Si puedes...-

-Buscaré o enviaré un mensaje a Ronald o Hermione, ellos se aseguraran de ponernos a salvo-dijo seguro de las palabras ya que Harry se las repetía cada vez que podía.

-Parecerá raro al principio pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no sé si Vernon los siga pero prométeme que pondrás a tu madre y a ti mismo a salvo-dijo Harry mirando a su primo.

-Ya te lo he jurado Harry, sin importar si papá me sigue iré a donde ellos me lleven-dijo Dudley asintiendo.-Espero me sigas dando unas clases de cómo golpear ya que he aprendido mucho estos días-

Harry vio la intención de Dudley de cambiar de conversación, a lo que el simplemente suspiro largamente.

-Sí, aunque no sé cuando regresen por mí- dijo Harry reconociendo el mismo tono de furia en su voz.

-Harry estoy preocupado por ti-dijo Dudley mirando de reojo a él.

-¿Por?-dijo Harry sin siquiera pensarlo.

-He escuchado lo que pasa en tu habitación en las noches-dijo Dudley tragando un poco de saliva.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry confundido totalmente.

-Siempre gritas nombres, Cedricc, Krum o Fleur, sin contar que dices que no maten a esa criatura que era tu amiga, luego el nombre Hermione recorre entre gritos y suplicas... luego llamas a tus padres...-dijo Dudley pareciendo pálido.

-Cállate Dudley-dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza los recuerdos regresaban golpeando sus sentidos, el miedo le invadía como la primera vez.

Dudley retrocedió a la pared casi asustado, Harry agito su cabeza, había sacado la varita por defenderse de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, yo...yo...-dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

-No...im...porta, sé que has pasado cosas terribles, solo quería ayudarte-dijo Dudley temeroso.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco pero... es algo agobiante para mi estar sin saber nada, estar aquí aprisionado sin siquiera poder hacer algo, no a menos que quiera perder mi varita-dijo Harry casi inaudiblemente. Empezó a guardar la varita pero enseguida Dudley comenzó a jadear, se estremeció y se puso pálido como la leche.

Algo pasaba con la noche. Las luces ya no eran visibles a los ojos de Harry, era completamente negro y las luces desaparecieron dejándolo a obscuras con Dudley. El lejano ruido que hacían las personas se silenció y la templada noche se vivió la más fría que nunca; la oscuridad a su alrededor era totalmente impenetrable, silenciosa, como si alguien los hubiera metido en el lago negro.

Por un segundo Harry se sintió confundido, pero después comprendió lo que pasaba y se apresuró llevar a Dudley junto al muro lo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo apuntando la varita a la obscuridad absoluta.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Dudley su voz se escuchaba atemorizada.

-Tranquilo Dudley, yo te protegeré sin importar el qué-dijo Harry sintiendo el miedo elevarse por sus venas poco a poco.

-No puedo ver-gimió su primo

-Puedes ver. Simplemente esto es magia, te lo aseguro, pero sigue hablando-ordenó Harry

Harry volteaba en ambas direcciones intentando ver a alguien o algo acercarse a ellos.

-Harry siento lo que te he hecho, por favor páralo-la voz de Dudley demostraba que ya estaba llorando.

-No me importa lo que has hecho Dudley, te aseguro que no dejaré que nada te pase-gritó Harry a su primo. Por un segundo los jadeos de Dudley pararon.

Harry escuchó lo que más temía en ese momento. Había algo aparte de ellos en el callejón, alguien con roncos alientos, Harry sintió una enorme sacudida de su pecho y atrás de él a Dudley derrumbarse en el suelo.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Páralo!, ¡Harry!, ¡Ayúdame por favor!-gritó Dudley inconsolable.

-Aguanta Dudley solo un poco más-gritó Harry al parejo de él.

Dudley arañó a Harry en un intento de huir del lugar, pero el chico que vivió aplastó su cuerpo aún más contra el de su primo, sin dejarle paso a que él se fuera, sin siquiera dejar que se moviera un centímetro, Dudley arañaba e incluso se movía bruscamente intentando salir de la presión que hacía. -Tranquilo-gritó Harry.

La figura dominante, con capucha, estaba deslizándose suavemente hacia él, quedándose suspendido en el suelo, sin siquiera hacer un ruido.

-Ya te tengo-gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo lo golpeó. En su mente los recuerdos de sus padres gritando, un profesor Quirrel poseído, un basilisco, el alma de su padrino saliendo de su cuerpo, el cementerio se movían en la cabeza de Harry, Expecto patronum. Su voz sonó débil.

Una voluta de humo plateado salió y se desvaneció en el instante que salió de su varita, sintió nuevamente las manos de Dudley que empezaba a darle puñetazos a sus costados dándole un dolor en las costillas. La sombra estiro sus manos y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, otro par de manos lo tomo de la cabeza, con la fuerza inhumana lo coloco en posición perfecta para el beso del Dementor. Una risa en el interior de su cabeza lo aterro mucho más que los mismos dementores delante de él.

{Piensa...algo feliz...} Escucho entrecortadamente a sus maestros.

Pero en ese momento no había ni una pisca de felicidad en su interior. Podía oler el pútrido y frio aroma de la muerte del Dementor llenando sus propios pulmones, ahogándolo. Los dedos del Dementor dejaron el cuello de su camisa y se colocaron en su garganta, la risa dentro de su cabeza se incrementó y siguió dándole ideas.

{Acepta la muerte, este lugar solo te hará sufrir, nunca más sentirás tristeza} Era una voz parecida a la de él. Harry por un segundo pareció aceptar la idea, pero enseguida su voz resonó en su mente.

{Cállate, jamás me rendiré}Dijo el chico mientras intentaba recordar algo, pero nada aparecía en su mente. Harry pestañeo tanto que parecía ver todo por fotogramas, si aceptaba esa idea no solo era dejar de sentir tristeza. No vería a Ron o sus amigos. Jamás podría volver a ver Hermione, no podría besarla o decirle lo mucho que la amaba, eso no lo permitiría nunca. Sus ojos surgieron de repente en su mente tan claro que parecía estar verdaderamente ahí, esos claros ojos color miel.

-Expecto patronum-

Un dragón plateado salió de la punta de la varita, sus garras se abalanzaron sobre el Dementor tomándolo de la espalda y mordiéndole la cabeza con todo su hocico, este chillo con brusquedad, con la cola arrastro al segundo Dementor hacia atrás y lo mantuvo en el aire mientras el primer Dementor empezaba a parecer más claro hasta el punto que se volvió blanco y se volvió neblina el dragón atrajo al segundo Dementor y lo mordió también, enseguida paso lo mismo que con el primero.

Enseguida Harry vio a un par de dementores mas cada uno cuidando la entrada del callejón,- ve por ellos-dijo Harry enseguida el dragón voló directo a ellos golpeándolos y haciéndolos retroceder del todo. Dudley se encontraba boca abajo y respirando profundamente atrás de él.

La luna, las estrellas y las farolas encendieron todo tan claro como nunca había pensado aunque fuera de noche. Una brisa templada barrió el callejón. Los sonidos volvieron a surgir como si alguien subiera el volumen a todo lo que se podía. Harry se cayó de espalda sintiendo el dolor en sus costillas, el dolor de cabeza que tenía al igual que de cicatriz, estaba más sudado que cuando corría. Volteó a ver a su primo parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que él.

-Dudley-dijo apenas en un susurro Harry sintió regresando todo abruptamente a la normalidad. Dudley abrió los ojos poco y parecía completamente atontado.

Enseguida su dragón se posó encima de ellos Harry sintió su magia recomponerse incluso estar más viva que en esos días. Como pudo se arrodilló y el dragón se esfumó después de unos segundos, volteó a Dudley dejándolo boca arriba. Puso su mano en su corazón.

-Tranquilo yo te ayudaré-dijo Harry sonriéndole torpemente, pues estaba mareado y su mente luchaba por no quedar inconsciente. Concentro su magia y pensó en todo lo que lo hacía feliz, y proyectó todo a su primo, quien en un segundo abrió sus ojos completamente. Parecía aturdido pero mejor.

-Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo casi en un susurro Dudley.

Harry no tardo en conjurar una tableta de chocolate de su monedero no sabía si todavía estaba realmente buena, pero seguramente sería mejor que nada.

-Come, te sentirás mejor-dijo Harry sentándose a un lado y dejándole la tableta.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dementores, ahí, en el mundo muggle, solo podía ser obra de Voldemort. Su primo abrió la tableta con dificultad tomo un pequeño trozo con su boca y luego cuando se lo trago, comenzó a devorar la tableta como si esta fuera su propia vida. Al terminar Harry se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, alzo la varita apuntando.

La señora Figg, su vieja chiflada vecina, se encontraba parada junto a ellos.

Harry enseguida bajó la varita pero sin tratar de ocultarla.

-¿Cómo estas Dud?-dijo Harry sin mirarlo, si giraba la cabeza le vomitaría encima.

-Mejor, gracias Harry-dijo con una voz más recompuesta.

-Creo que su vigilancia falló ¿No?-dijo Harry algo cansado a ella.

-Sí, ¡Voy a matar a Mundungus Fletcher! él tenía la guardia en lo que yo iba a comprar-dijo la señora Figg, mientras Harry notaba que llevaba unas bolsa de compra que se balanceaba en su muñeca.

-¿Quién?-dijo Harry intentando pararse, pero torpemente se resbalaba golpeándose el hombro.

-Él se fue- dijo la señora Figg, con una mirada de furia pero no dirigida a él, le puso una mano para ayudarlo-le dije que lo iba a despellejar vivo si se iba, ¡y a hora mira!, ¡dementores! Gracias a Dios que pudiste convocar un patronus, y que pudiste ayudar a este pobre chico-

-Es mi primo, debía ayudarlo-dijo Harry logrando al fin pararse, al igual que Dudley. Su primo le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros y lo hizo apoyarse en su cuerpo -Gracias- estaba un poco temeroso.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Dudley.

-No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Eres una squib?-dijo Harry viendo a la señora Figg.

-A no te preocupes y si lo soy. Mundungus lo sabe muy bien, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ayudarte a luchar contra los dementores? Te dejé tirado en frente del número 4 cuando le dije que te cuidara-dijo la señora Figg comenzando a caminar.

-Sí, mejor que no se metiera estos estaban dispuestos a dar el beso sin importarle a quién fuera-dijo Harry mientras se mareaba, la señora Figg le hiso señas a Dudley para que la siguieran.

-Dejé a mi gato para que te vigilara, pero cuando vio que oscurecía corrió a avisarme, apenas llegué al callejón cuando ese dragón ahuyentaba a los otros dos... ¡¿Qué le diré a Dumbledore?!-dijo mientras Dudley le seguía el paso y Harry parecía abobado por todo.

-No creo que se disguste, me encerró aquí en Privet Drive.-dijo Harry sintiendo la ira hacia el director.

-Es increíble que puedas hacer un patronus tan magnifico, yo nunca conseguí nada más que trasfigurar una bolsa para té-dijo la señora Figg un tanto sorprendida

-Tal vez la pueda ayudar en eso, pero necesito un poco más de mi magia-dijo Harry sintiendo su magia también había sido absorbida.

-Es mejor que guardes la magia, podría volverse horrible, tendremos problemas si regresan esas cosas, sin contar lo que se vendrá a continuación ¿Qué es eso al final de la calle?...oh, es el señor Printice...ahora que estas aquí serás el único que puede pelear, soy una inútil en estos casos.-dijo la señora Figg sin detenerse ni un segundo.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que era una squib señor Figg?-preguntó Harry, jadeando sin algún chocolate que comer aun sufría de los efectos secundarios de los dementores-Todas esa veces que fui a su casa ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-

-Dumbledore. Tenía que vigilarte pero no podía decirte nada. Lo siento, pasaste una temporada miserable, pero los Dursley jamás te hubieran dejado a mi cuidado todas esas veces si parecía que te divertías demasiado.-dijo la señora figg caminando más aprisa-¿Dónde demonios esta Mundungus?, ¿Cómo le explicaré a Dumbledore lo que ha pasado?-

-Solo dígale que por su increíble necesidad de protegerme me han atacado esta noche y que como consecuencia a Dudley, que no tenía nada que ver-dijo Harry casi inconscientemente. Dudley caminaba rápidamente a su lado pero no decía ni una palabra.

-Harry no lo entiendes, Dumbledore te protege, aparte que tiene que actuar rápidamente si no el Ministerio de Magia se enterara y se armara la gorda-dijo la señora Figg poniendo cara de temor.

-Dentro de lo que yo sé ha sido en defensa propia y como protección a un muggle que se encontraba en el lugar, a pesar de que este conoce que existe la magia así que no hay problema alguno-dijo Harry recordando todas las antiguas leyes que había estudiado.-Libro de leyes mágicas del siglo pasado, capitulo 8 defensa propia, subsección… ya no me acuerdo…menos el párrafo, "Todo alumno puede defenderse si se encuentra en peligro, algún aprieto que pueda involucrar a su familia o parientes" o algo así-la cabeza le dolía

-No sé si esas leyes sigan en rigor, pero tienes un punto a tu favor claro está-dijo la señora Figg-Mundungus Fletcher, te voy a matar. Si es que Dumbledore no lo hace antes-

Cuando al fin llegaban a Privet Drive y luego se dirigían al número cuatro.

-En caso de vengan más espero puedas apañártelas solo en lo que viene alguien-dijo la señora Figg al dejarlos en la puerta del número cuatro.-Estaré vigilando y espero ese asqueroso de Mundungus regrese rápido-

-Deje un par de gatos vigilando el vecindario creo que será lo mejor, y si supongo que ahora se cómo me vigilaban todos estos días-dijo Harry cansado y adolorido por los dementores más que por los golpes de Dudley, aunque las costillas ya no las aguantaba.-Le avisaran si vienen más o si ya estoy muerto-

-No digas eso muchacho peleaste bien esta noche-dijo dándole una sonrisa.-iré a mi casa a enviar la información concerniente quédate aquí y espera-

Antes de que se fuera Harry la detuvo con un brazo.

-Puede hacer un poco de magia ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo más que agradecido con ella era la primera que persona que había sido amable con el de niño.

-Sí, algo, ni siquiera lo suficiente-dijo algo en su mirada parecía triste.

Harry coloco su mano en su hombro y poco a poco la bajo hasta encontrar los latidos de su corazón, ella parecía confundida, cerró los ojos, sentía la magia de la mujer era casi una pizca, intento incrementarla pero esta parecía obstruida por algo, busco más adentro hasta llegar a su contenedor de magia, parecía bastante grande como el de un adulto normal pero apenas y dejaba salir magia suficiente para un Expeliarmus miserable.

-Esto le dolerá un poco-dijo Harry, proyectando toda su magia obligando a abrirse el paso por completo, sintió una sacudida de la señora Figg, Harry incrementó el flujo hasta que algo se rompió y enseguida sintió el fluir de la magia con más fuerza.

-¿Qué has hecho Harry?-dijo la señora Figg, Harry abrió los ojos, sudaba nuevamente sus parpados pesaban-siento...-

-Su magia con más fuerza-dijo Harry tambaleándose un poco, Dudley lo tomó por el brazo con más fuerza ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.-Tenía un bloqueo de magia, no sé cómo paso, pero rompí el bloqueo ayudándola a liberarla, es una suerte que no se bloqueara completamente, si no podría ser algo muy malo tanto para usted como para los que la rodearan-

-¿De verdad?-dijo la señora Figg mirándose las manos como si nunca las hubiera visto en su vida-¿Podré hacer más magia?-

-Si-dijo Harry intentando sonar mejor de lo que se sentía-Cuando regrese a su casa tome su varita si tiene o compre una, aprenda a hacer hechizos, maleficios y de todo, ahora será más fácil-

-Gracias Harry... yo-empezó al señora Figg pero su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, es por tanto años cuidándome, así como dándome esas deliciosas galletas, me gustan mucho-dijo Harry sonriendo torpemente.-Es mejor que se vaya, no estamos seguros afuera. Puedes ayudarme un poco más Dudley-

-Claro Harry-dijo Dudley que parecía sorprendido.

-Gracias Harry-dijo la señora Figg saliendo y caminando rápidamente. Con la ayuda de Dudley él seguía recargado en su hombro, de manera lenta entraron al pasillo que tenía la luz encendida. Harry guardo su varita si la veía Vernon seguramente le gritaría y eso era lo menos que podía aguantar en ese momento.

Dudley tocó el timbre y el contorno de tía Petunia apareció de la nada.

-Diddy, estaba ya preocupada por... ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo tía Petunia mientras abría la puerta.

Harry quitó su brazo de la cabeza de Dudley, intento dejar la fatiga y el rastro de miedo que sentía desde que los dementores aparecieron.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?, ¿Estás bien Diddy?, ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo tía Petunia dándole paso a ambos.

Vernon llegó corriendo, resoplando estaba agitado, rápidamente ayudo a tia Petunia a revisar a Dudley aunque él les decía que estaba bien, que el más afectado era Harry, este se divertía viendo la cómica escena, mientras se apoyaba en el marco la pared del pasillo tenía ganas de vomitar pero tuvo que parar el impulso de hacerlo encima del recibidor de Vernon.

-¿Qué es hijo?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Quién ha sido?-dijo Vernon sonando casi desquiciado.

-Fueron atacados verdad ¡llamemos a la policía! Vernon-dijo tía Petunia atemorizada.

Enseguida Vernon volteó a ver a Harry con ira. Su cara estaba toda arrugada y parecía querer explotar. Tomó a Harry del cuello de la polera y lo estrello contra la pared haciendo que tuviera más ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Dudley?-grito con furia Vernon.

-Nada-gritó Harry aguantando las ganas de darle un fuerte empujón, si vomitaba lo haría en su carota.

-No me ha hecho nada papá-dijo Dudley quitando a su padre y enseguida ayudó a Harry a dirigirse al sillón en la sala.- ¿Necesitas algo Harry?-

-Chocolate-dijo Harry intentando no vaciar su estómago.

Dudley lo dejo sentado, salió a la cocina corriendo algo que tal vez Harry no podría sentir por el mareo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?-dijo tía Petunia acercándose y secándole la frente con un trapo.

-Nos atacaron, unas criaturas de mi mundo, apenas las pude repeler antes de que nos quitaran el alma-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco a tía Petunia-pero estamos bien-

-Ya ves petunia estar con este tipo de gente solo trae problemas, que hubiéramos hecho si Dudley hubiera sido dañado por esas cosas-dijo Vernon furioso.

-Cállate papá-dijo Dudley entrando con un poco de chocolate en sus manos-toma Harry-

-¿Qué ha pasado Diddy?-dijo chillonamente tía Petunia.

-Estábamos regresando-empezó a explicar Dudley mientras Harry se metía el chocolate a la boca y empezaba a dejar que se derritiera un poco antes de tragar-Cuando todo se oscureció, parecía estar todo muy frio, enseguida sentí miedo así como tristeza, Harry me protegió con su cuerpo, era casi como la muerte misma, Harry las ahuyentó, pero quedó muy mal-

-Dementores-dijo Harry tragando una gran porción del chocolate y empezando a sentir calor en su cuerpo.-Así se llaman son creaturas horribles incluso en el mundo de la magia son considerados muy horribles-

-¿Y qué demonios son esas cosas?-grito Vernon.

-Custodian la prisión de magos, Azkaban-dijo tía Petunia. Luego de la declaración, la mujer vió a Harry y luego a Vernon ambos parecían estar sorprendidos. - Lo sé porque escuché a ese odioso muchacho, decirle a Lily sobre ellos años a tras- se explicó algo nerviosa.

-¿Mamá y Papá?-dijo Harry confundido.

En ese preciso instante una lechuza entro atravesando la cocina. Esquivó al Vernon, se elevó y soltó a los pies de Harry un pergamino que llevaba en el pico, sin parar de volar dio vuelta y salió de nuevo.

-¡Lechuzas!-grito Vernon la vena de su sien latiendo furiosamente y cerró las ventanas de golpe-lechuzas otra vez-

Pero Harry rasgaba el sobre y sacaba la carta, sabía bien lo que a continuación vendría.

"Estimado Señor Potter:

Hemos recibido noticias de que usted ha invocado el hechizo patronus a las 21:33 esta tarde en la zona habitada de muggles y en presencia de uno.

La gravedad de esta infracción del decreto para la restricción razonable de magia de menores ha dado como resultado su expulsión de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Los representantes del ministerio llamaran en su domicilio pronto para destruir su varita.

Como usted ya ha recibido una advertencia oficial por ofensa anterior bajo sección 13 de la confederación internacional del estatuto de Warlock del secreto, lamentamos informarle que su presentica esta requerida en una audiencia disciplinaria en el ministerio de magia el día 20 de agosto, a las 9 am.

Espero que este bien

Sinceramente

Malfalda Hopkirk

Oficina de uso incorrecto de la magia

Ministerio de magia "

Harry arrugó la carta y la aventó al basurero. Mientras los Dudley tenían una plática muy acalorada de lo que había sucedido y que tenían que hacer. Harry se paró y se dirigió a su habitación, sin preocuparse por la utilización de magia atrajo sus cosas, el baúl, la jaula de hedwing y la saeta, volvió a bajar la escalera rápidamente. Si el ministerio se aparecía para destruir su varita los destruirá en un segundo antes de que hicieran algo, primero era destruir el hechizo y como ahora sería un prófugo podría destruirlo sin problemas.

-¿A Dónde crees que vas?-gritó Vernon. Pero cuando Harry no respondió, antes de que llegara a la puerta Vernon se puso enfrente.

-Quítate de en medio-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Te quedaras y esperaras a que destruyan esa maldita cosa-grito Vernon mostrando el pergamino que recién acababa de tirar.

-Si no sales de mi camino, el que va a terminar destruido eres tú-dijo Harry levantando la varita apuntando a la yugular.

-No puedes hacerme nada-gruñó Vernon mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señalo la carta.

Harry rio un poco.

-Eres idiota. Verás en ella dice que me han expulsado por lo que significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera en estos momentos, podría hacerte una vil cucaracha sin que me preocupe-dijo Harry sonriéndole fríamente. Vernon palideció-Tienes 3... 2... -


	29. Capitulo 29- Prisión

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Mejor tarde que nunca. Una noticia rápida, el siguiente capítulo se subirá antes de año nuevo así que estén atentos.

Capítulo 29.- Prisión

Un crack sonó en la cocina. Tía Petunia gritó y Dudley se apartó justo cuando una lechuza cruzaba hasta Harry depositándose en su brazo y tenía una carta en su pata.

-¡Lechuzas!-gritó con más furia Vernon.

Harry leyó la letra que parecía muy rápida y sin ningún cuidado.

"Harry

Dumbledore llego al Ministerio recién y está intentando arreglar todo. No abandones la casa de tus tíos. No hagas más magia. No entregues tu varita.

Arthur Weasley"

Harry sintió algo de enojo por ser la primera carta que tenía más de una simple línea, pero se preocupó más por lo de que Dumbledore intentaba arreglar todo. ¿Acaso podía hacer algo contra el Ministerio?, ¿acaso tenía el poder dándole la posibilidad de que no le destruyeran la varita?, ¿cómo se suponía, que debía impedir que le quitaran la varita sin magia?, y lo que más les frustro, ¿cómo podía confiar en alguien que lo había encerrado? Aun así no le tomo importancia a la carta, él tendría un duelo con los representantes del ministerio, y si eso evitaba que le rompieran la varita, incluso si lo llevaban después Azkaban. La expulsión no le importaba ni un poco.

-¿Harry algo malo sucede?-dijo Dudley

-El Ministerio de Magia quiere que no salga de mi domicilio-dijo astutamente Harry sabiendo bien que si le decía a Vernon que podía librarse de eso quedándose en la casa, lo echaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Jamás saldrás de mi casa, destruirán esa cosa-dijo Vernon apuntando la varita.

-¿Es cierto Harry?, ¿Te han expulsado?-dijo tía Petunia algo horrorizada.

-Sí-dijo Harry tranquilo mientras pasaba a Vernon por el lado y entraba a la sala, para sentarse cómodamente en un sillón.

-Es injusto fue en defensa propia-dijo Dudley enojado-Le diré lo que ha pasado incluso seré testigo si es necesario-

-No creo que tomen tu palabra en consideración Dudley-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco-pero agradezco el gesto. - Una nueva lechuza entró a la sala dejando de igual forma una carta y saliendo a la obscura noche.

-Suficiente de esos búhos.-murmuro Vernon distraído, cerrando nuevamente la ventana.

Harry rasgó un segundo sobre oficial.

"Estimado Sr. Potter,

Agregando esta carta a la de hace de aproximadamente veintidós minutos, el ministerio de magia ha revisado su decisión para destruir su varita inmediatamente. Usted puede conservar su varita hasta su audiencia disciplinaria el 20 de agosto, en cuyo caso será tomada una decisión oficial.

Después de la discusión con el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el Ministerio ha convenido que la cuestión de su expulsión también será decidida en aquella fecha. Usted debe por lo tanto considerarse en estado de investigaciones después de la audiencia los cargos pueden ser retirados aunque la escuela podrá tomar medidas disciplinaria.

Con gran afecto

Sinceramente

Mafalda Hopkirk

Oficina del uso incorrecto de la magia

Ministerio de Magia."

Harry arrugo nuevamente la carta pero esta la guardo en su bolsillo. Si no destruían su varita le sería fácil explicar lo que había pasado incluso estar a salvo de toda represalia contra él.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Vernon recordándole la anterior carta.

-Tengo audiencia el 20 de agosto-

-¿Y te condenaran?-

-supongo-

-¿Destruirán eso?-

-No-

-¿Qué?, ¿si has roto esa ley?, ¿deberían destruirla?-

Harry rodo los ojos se levantó y estiro un poco ya que se sentía algo entumido, el chocolate hacia un efecto rápido y la gran cantidad de magia que empezaba a reunir dentro de él, lo ayudaba pero no podía estar centrado.

-Recuerda Vernon que he salvado la vida a tu hijo, sin mí lo encontrarías mañana tirado en un callejón vivo pero sin ningún señal de su alma dentro de él-dijo Harry ya enojado por todo el asunto. No quería decirle a la cara algo tan ruin pero no podía evitarlo.

-Es cierto papá, le debo mi vida a Harry-dijo Dudley poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Harry el cual se sintió más tranquilo por la actitud de su primo.

-Salve tu alma-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

Un avión de papel salió desde el pasillo donde habían estado hace un segundo revoloteo alrededor de la habitación y cayó en las rodillas de Harry.

-No más magia, es mucho pedir-dijo Vernon abalanzándose sobre el avión, pero Dudley lo detuvo y Harry abrió la carta que leyó.

"Amor:

El señor Weasley nos contó a Ron, Sirius y a mí que ha sucedido. No dejes la casa de tus tíos de nuevo. Hagas lo que hagas no te metas en más problemas

Tu Hermione"

La letra pulcra y bien delineada de Hermione estaba firme sobre el pergamino, Harry lo dobló nuevamente con forma de avión y la metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Quién ha sido Harry?-dijo Petunia aun asustada.

-Mi novia-dijo Harry casi sintiendo el peso de que solo recibía cartas de más de una simple frase de ella, solamente estando en problemas.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Dudley y enseguida lo miró-¿Qué dice?-

-No dejes la casa de tus tíos de nuevo, hagas lo que hagas no te metas en más problemas-repitiendo cansadamente Harry, como podían pensar que ese era el mayor problema de Harry en ese momento, ¿cómo era que ahora estaban con Sirius?, por un segundo sintió un enorme enojo sobre del enseguida le pico la cicatriz como si alguien le picara con una aguja, recordándole que Voldemort seguramente estaría enojado por la falla de los dementores.

-Así que si dejas la casa seguro te expulsan ¿no?-dijo Vernon en su mirada se vio un tono de alegría.

-No creo simplemente me abstendré de hacer magia iré a Londres y entrare a la taberna mágica, pidiendo una habitación no me harán nada por ser alguien común dirigiéndome a un lugar común-dijo Harry alzando los hombros, aunque sabía que el hechizo mágico seguía afuera pero en su plan improvisado podría pedirle a la señora Figg que lo rompiera o incluso que ella obligara al tal Mundungus a romperlo.

-¿Porque ellos estaban aquí?-dijo tía Petunia olvidándose de la carta-los dementores- aclaró

-Por Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que le he contado a Dudley, él va detrás de mí seguramente quería liquidarme lo más rápido posible-dijo Harry recordando porque había estado en contra por primera vez cuando Dumbledore le dijo quería que regresara a Privet drive, si estaba solo en un lugar de muggles no podría defenderse mejor que rodeado de magos.

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí con nosotros-dijo Vernon enojado

-Yo tampoco estoy muy contento-dijo Harry con su tono de odio, la cabeza le dolía demasiado para seguir el ritmo de una conversación fluida.

-Vete-grito Vernon con furia.

-Si pudiera lo haría créeme, pero ahora es imposible-dijo Harry sintiendo como si un hierro encendido se lo colocaran en la cicatriz.

-Me has escuchado, no mi importa vete- repitió Vernon. En ese segundo una luz resplandeció en medio de la sala era de color rosa y roja suspendida en el aire, Harry la iba tomar entre sus manos pero salió hacia tía Petunia y cayó en sus manos. Harry intentó acercarse a abrir la carta pero la mujer le dio un golpe en sus manos.

-No importa donde la abras resonara en toda la habitación-dijo Harry- oiremos todo lo que dice. Es un vociferador, una carta que habla el contenido de esta-

-Déjalo petunia-dijo su esposo casi en un rugido- podría ser peligrosa- La tía de Harry miró por un largo tiempo la misiva cuando el sobre rojo empezó a echar humo color rojo.

-Ese humo indica que se abrirá sola si no lo haces- explicó Harry

Pero la mujer no se decidió a tiempo cuando el sobre estalló en llamas haciendo que tía petunia gritara y soltara el sobre, revoloteó por si solo, mientras una voz femenina hablo.

-Recuérdame, Petunia- dijo la misma voz que había oído en el cementerio, la voz de su madre, aunque parecía mas furiosa.

Tía petunia parecía que se desmayaría aunque se sostenía firmemente del sillón pero enseguida la carta se hiso cenizas aliviando el ambiente.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Vernon con la voz ronca.

-¡Harry puedes quedarte!-dijo Tía Petunia con voz firme.

-¿Qué demonios?-rugió Vernon.

-¡Es mi última palabra Vernon Dursley!-dijo Tía Petunia que por primera vez parecía enojada con su esposo.

Este solo pareció confundido gruño un poco pero enseguida salió de la sala.

-Ve a tu cama Harry, intenta descansar-dijo tía Petunia más tranquila.

-Era mamá, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry recordando su rostro y como le hablaba dulcemente.

-Sí -dijo tía petunia también saliendo detrás de Vernon.

Harry miro a Dudley y este le sonrió un poco.

-Creo que por hoy estamos a salvo ¿no?, primo- dijo Dudley mientras daba un largo suspiro- y perdón por tus costillas te deben de matar... estaba desesperado-

-Lo sé no te preocupes ahora me duele más la cabeza que el cuerpo... me voy a dormir-dijo Harry saliendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando llego a la habitación fue directamente a su baúl, lo abrió y rebusco, Saco varios pergaminos una pluma y tinta. No había desempacado ni siquiera por un día, desde que había llegado, sintiendo que tal vez de un momento a otro aparecería Dumbledore, sin en cambio jamás había pasado.

"He sido atacado por dementores, cuatro en total y puedo ser expulsado de Hogwarts y mi varita destruida. Quisiera saber ¿qué carajos está pasando?, ¿cuándo me largo de aquí? y ¿por qué estoy prisionero en este maldito hechizo? o ¿si tengo carta libre para hacer lo que a mí se me pegue la regalada gana? Que por cierto en este momento tengo ganas de destruir medio Little Winging, ir a buscar a Voldemort y matarlo sin importarme las consecuencias."

Harry copio estas palabras en 3 pergaminos más haciendo copias casi idénticas en el momento que Hedwing parecía totalmente despierta y dispuesta a dar un paseo nocturno. La primera se dirigía directamente Dumbledore, otra a Sirius, Ron y Hermione que como sabía por la carta de Hermione se encontraban en el mismo sitio. Sin embargo, no quería mantenerse de buenas con ellos, a cada uno le llegaría aparte y a cada uno le tocaría leer lo escrito por él.

-Perdón por enviarte a esta hora, pero necesito que vayas y me traigas una respuesta larga que sean varias líneas- dijo Harry acariciando a la lechuza y dándole unas chucherías que había conseguido para ella, el ave le dio unos picotazos en la mano demostrándole cariño.-Lo sé, pero ahora ve-

Le ató a la pata cada una y luego la dejo salir a la obscura noche perdiéndola enseguida, se tiró a la cama que por un segundo parecía de piedra, recordando esa hermosa habitación que le había esperado en la Madriguera, pero que por culpa de Dumbledore había dejado al instante. Harry no durmió, simplemente veía el techo y escuchaba a su alrededor, por si algo pasaba o alguien atacaba nuevamente, sus ojos le picaban de cansancio así que como se sentía totalmente adolorido, sacó una pequeña botellita de poción del interior del baúl y luego de revisarla pegó un trago sintiéndose mejor del dolor de las costillas, pero dejando la cicatriz intacta.

Se puso en la ventana mirando el cielo nocturno, con miles de estrellas salpicando a su alrededor y una luna plateada ¿por qué seguía atrapado aquí sin información?, ¿porque todos lo trataban como un niño travieso? "no hagas magia", "quédate en casa", "no te metas en más problemas…" Estaba harto,no paraba de sentir que cada día que pasaba le ocultaban nuevas cosas o que incluso lo querían proteger de algo que no podían. Harry sabía bien que todos se preocupaban por él, pero ese último mes si no fuera por Hedwing o el nuevo trato de Dudley, el estaría desesperado y destruiría el hechizo sin considerar el Ministerio, dejando la casa al instante sin pensarlo dos veces al fin de cuentas estaba emancipado y podría vivir siendo un forajido … ¿qué demonios planeaba Dumbledore?

Cuando la mañana se perfilo por el horizonte Harry aún seguía sin poder pegar el ojo, se sentía extrañamente despierto sin la posibilidad de dormir aunque sentía tanto cansancio como si hubiera hecho el triple de ejercicio ese día y seguramente era verdad.

{Creo que tienes demasías dudas} dijo Griffin en su mente.

{¿Dónde han estado?}Dijo Harry con tono mordaz tomando los anillos en su cuello.

{Esperando}Dijo Revé quedamente pareciendo cansada.

{Si esperando a que un Dementor me sacara el alma, mientras ustedes estaban plácidamente observando} dijo Harry parándose de la cama tomando casi una docena de libros, pergaminos, tinta y plumas.

{Mi niño es difícil incluso para mí... no podemos comunicarnos}Dijo Sly sonando igual.

{Jamás ha sido difícil comunicarse conmigo, siempre los he escuchado, he hecho cada cosa que me pedían, cada entrenamiento, cada maldita hora que me ponían a sobrepasar mis limites, incluso poniendo mi cuerpo en un mal estado...Pensé que siempre me estarían ayudando sin siquiera darme descanso, pero ustedes se la han pasado estas mañanas entrenándome y regañándome, pero cuando más losnecesito se esconden} dijo Harry sin prestar a atención a sus palabras.

{Lo siento Harry, es algo que no pudo demos evitar} Dijo Huffy algo enojada

{Si no pueden evitar dejar de hablarme cuando lo necesito también deberían dejar de hacerlo cuando no} dijo Harry intentando sacarlos de su cabeza. Abrió un libro en la primera página y empezó a leer.

{Harry...}Dijo Revé sonando lastimada

{Nada de Harry, ahora guarda silencio estoy leyendo ya que no puedo salir ni siquiera al patio} dijo Harry esperando la contestación de ellos pero este se mantuvieron callados todo el tiempo.

Harry pasó todo el día en su habitación leyendo el libro y haciendo anotaciones en los pergaminos, pasando algunas veces inspeccionando algún dato curioso incluso guiándose con varios libros a la vez. Solo salía para ir al baño incluso cuando Dudley lo llamó para desayunar él se negó en salir. A lo cual al poco rato tía Petunia le pasó por la solapa que había instalado Vernon hacia 3 años atrás, en ella solo había el guiso y un vaso con agua juntó con una nota de su tía "lo único que puedo darte sin que Vernon sepa, lo siento", no le molestó no era comosi tuviera mucha hambre. Así que comía aunque él no quisiera, término de leer el libro completo cuando el sol se ocultaba

Así pasaron 3 días enteros. Harry estaba lleno de energía, inquietantemente la falta de ejercicio o de cualquier actividad le hacía estar despierto hasta altas horas en la noche y despertando muy temprano, se paseaba por su habitación que parecía pequeña a comparación de la que había visto en la madriguera, por centésima vez sintió furia con todos ellos por dejarlo en ese desastre, y al momento traba de concentrarse en el cuarto libro que leía que ya estaba llegando a casi la parte final.

Harry leía cada libro de leyes mágicas que tenía en el baúl, incluso se preguntó si podía leer alguno de su monedero ya que tenía cientos de libros más pero desgraciadamente las letras del señor Waesley le regresaban a la mente "nada de magia". Harry guardaba su varita en su bolsillo, dejándola totalmente a la mano, pero en esos días jamás la sacó ni siquiera un segundo.

Al terminarlo de leer se dio cuenta que tenía una ventana de fallar y que terminara sin su varita sin escuela y sin alguna posibilidad de derrotar a Voldemort. Por lo menos sabía que podría conservar el dinero de su bóveda y que podría visitar el mundo mágico cuanto quisiera, algo reconfortante ya que no regresaría a Privet Drive nuevamente, aunque la última vez que lo había pensado era el verano pasado, y Dumbledore echo sus planes por la borda. Odio al profesor en ese mismo instante.

La cuarta noche después de la salida de hedwing, Harry estaba intentando hacer el mayor ejercicio posible Haciendo Lagartijas con una mano, mantenía su mente ocupada intentando olvidar todo rastro de odio, frustración o incluso de enojo que sentía. Tío Vernon entró en su habitación viendo lo desde arriba, ya que él se mantenía sosteniendo su peso.

-Saldremos-dijo.

-Yo no puedo-

-Nosotros. Tu tía, Dudley y yo vamos a salir-

-Ok-dijo Harry siguiendo con su ejercicio.

-No debes salir de tu habitación mientras estemos afuera y báñate por amor de dios-

-Ok-

-No toques la televisión, el estéreo o cualquiera de nuestras posesiones-

-Ok-

-No debes robar comida del refrigerador-

-Ok-Harry empezaba hartarse.

-Y no debes...-

-Cierra la maldita puerta con llave, ponle cadenas y un candado enorme, no saldré de aquí. Tu casa me importa una mierda y tus cosas son una tontería para mí-grito Harry parándose de un solo impulso y mirándolo con furia.

Vernon miro con enojo, claramente estaba a punto de gritar, pero Harry apretó los puños, no necesitaría magia para defenderse si él lo intentaba golpear, le regresaría los tantos años de maltratos que se habían acumulado en su mente. Salió de la habitación, Harry escuchó echar llave a la puerta y los pasos saliendo por el pasillo. Pocos minutos después oyó las puertas del coche cerrarse de golpe, el motor y el inconfundible ruido del carro.

Harry se sentía totalmente desesperado, era como si el hecho de salvar a su primo le hubiera dado un boleto directo a una cárcel con un carcelero que lo irritaba más cada día. Se acostó en su cama e intento dormirse pero nuevamente no pudo hacerlo. La oscuridad creció en su habitación Harry simplemente dejo que poco a poco esta se filtrara. Los últimos días le enseñaron que nada podría hacerlo dormir si no estaba cansado, en oscuridad y sin ninguna distracción. Cerró lo ojos, escuchando a la gente pasar bajo su ventana, el motor de los autos, esperaba el bendito momento cuando Hedwing cruzara esa ventana para poder leer que carajos estaba pasando. La casa vacía le permitió escuchar la tubería goteando al otro lado de la pared.

Harry por fin había dejado de pensar estaba con un estado de aturdimiento, no pensaba nada y simplemente somnolencia que lo invadía. Y luego, un estrepito en el piso de abajo hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente, sacó por primera vez en días su varita y se quedó acostado esperando que fuera quien fuera, que lo atacara, esperara que estuviera dispuesto a morir, ya que él no estaba de buen humor.

Si eran ladrones, todo lo de valor se encontraba abajo y los dejaría robar en paz, al fin de cuentas no le importaban las cosas, trataba de escuchar todo lo que podía, un momento después el rechinido de los escalones al otro lado. Harry apuntó a la puerta, moviéndose sigilosamente se puso pegado a la pared junto al marco de la puerta aun apuntándola, forzó a sus oídos escuchar alguna voz ya fuera conocida o desconocida, pero nada parecía hacer ruido. Su corazón se encontraba raramente tranquilo, la puerta se abrió poco a poco mostrando una sombra perfilándose por la puerta. Con un movimiento rápido su varita toco la yugular del hombre.

-No se mueva-dijo Harry firmemente si ningún titubeo.-Si quiere morir no me haga caso-

-Baja esa varita, muchacho, antes de que le saque un ojo a alguien-dijo una voz conocida por Harry.

-Usted lo dice por experiencia-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco volteando a ver al viejo profesor.-o ¿no? profesor Moody.-

-No sé mucho de ser profesor-gruño Moody-nunca di mucha enseñanza ¿o sí? ven acá abajo, queremos verte apropiadamente.-

Harry salto de la cama y tomo su baúl, la jaula de Hedwing y la saeta que reposaba sobre el armario, enseguida escuchó pasos bajando la escalera para después oír voces. Algunas conocidas.

-¿Todo bien Harry? Hemos venido a llevarte-

Harry nuevamente sintió más frustración y se irritó, como podía ser que el profesor Lupin también estuviera ahí y ni siquiera había sido capaz de darle una visita rápida.

\- Bien, profesor Lupin-las palabras salían lentas y dolorosas a Harry ya que evitaba gritar o hacer cualquier escena en ese lugar. Enseguida también escucho los pasos del profesor, Harry suspiro largamente dejando escapar toda su ira.

{Estás ahora a salvo} dijeron sus maestros sus primeras palabras desde que Harry le había dicho que iba a leer.

{Jamás estaré seguro mientras Voldemort no muera} contesto Harry por un segundo sintió una presencia ajena pero enseguida desapareció.

Al pie de la escalera se detuvo cargando el baúl, la escoba y sobre esta la jaula de Hedwing todos se mantenían a oscuras.

-¿Por qué están en la obscuridad? aquí está el apagador-dijo Harry encendiendo las luces.

El salón se ilumino completamente y Harry parpadeó. La gente reunida al pie de la escalera, lo miraba fijamente, algunos estiraban el cuello para mirarlo mejor. El profesor Lupin que iba a la mitad se detuvo, se veía cansado y enfermo como muchas veces lo había visto, su cabello era más gris que la última vez y la túnica estaba raída como nunca. Harry pensó que en ese momento seguramente se parecían mucho. Él sonreía a Harry este apenas e intentaba sonreír.

-Oooh, esto es un nuevo tipo de magia, es igual que como pensé-dijo la bruja que veía ansiosa el foco de la estancia. Parecía más joven que los demás, era bastante guapa, los ojos oscuro brillante y el cabello pequeño, era de una tonalidad violeta-¡qué tal Harry!-

-sí, veo que esto es a lo que te refieres, Remus-dijo un mago con cabello plateado que se encontraba atrás.- los ojos de Lily-.

-Gracias-dijo Harry viendo al hombre.

Ojoloco Moody, lo miraba con de ese ojo azul eléctrico. Según por lo que savia Harry ese ojo veía a través de puertas, paredes y de la invisibilidad, aunque aún no había intentado comprobarlo.

-¿Estás seguro que es el, Lupin?-gruño ojoloco-sería una linda sorpresa que nos lleváramos a un mortífago disfrazado. Parece increíblemente hábil. Deberíamos preguntarles algo que solamente Potter sabría. ¿A menos que alguien traiga algo de veritacerum?-

-Yo tengo un poco, no me molestaría darle un trago-Dijo Harry sacando el monedero detrás de la camisa- aunque tendrán que aguantar diciéndoles sus verdades todo el rato.-

-No Harry, tranquilo ¿Qué forma toma tu patronus?-dijo Lupin.

-Dragón-dijo Harry sin titubear. Lupin alzo su varita apuntándole, Harry se movió lentamente hacia un lado si quería podría desarmarlo sin magia fácilmente. Era vulnerable.

-Harry Potter tiene un ciervo como patronus-dijo Lupin casi con enojo.

-Se ha perdido varias cosas Profesor, este año ha cambiado gracias a ciertas cosas-dijo Harry sintiendo algo más cansado que enojado-si no me cree pregúnteme algo más, como por ejemplo que es el mapa del merodeador, quienes son sus integrantes, también los podría señalar fácilmente o simplemente comentar todo lo que pasamos en la casa de los sustos en tercer año. ¿De verdad que sería menos molesto que a que me apuntara con la varita? Podría decir quien me regreso un objeto preciado incluso contar secreto más oscuros que la noche misma.-

Lupin parpadeó varias veces incluso parecía confundido.

-Baja ya eso, a Cornamenta no le gustaría que me apuntaras seguramente ya te hubiera dado un golpe en la cara. Si no la baja yo te golpeare-dijo Harry sintiéndose más cansado. Lupin retiró la varita sin dejar de mirar a Harry.-Gracias, luego te muestro mi patronus, una vez que me absuelvan-

-Es él, Ojoloco, parece enojado pero es Harry-dijo Lupin sonriéndole, aunque el chico no le pudo regresar la sonrisa.

-Si te hubieran encerrado por más de un mes en un lugar que no te gusta, seguro estarías furioso… espera eso le pasó a tu mejor amigo, pregúntale cuando lo veas-dijo Harry lentamente mientras Lupin abría la boca, no podría decir que el profesor le hizo algo, pero tenía mucho enojo guardado ensu interior. Harry bajó la escalera consiente que todos lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo trasero.

-¡No pongas la varita ahí, niño!-gruñó Moody-¿qué pasa si se acciona?, ¡mejores magos que tu han perdido el trasero!-

-¿A quién conoces sin trasero Ojoloco?-dijo la mujer de cabello violeta se veía muy interesante

-¿Qué mejores magos?, es la verdadera pregunta-dijo Harry mirando al profesor.

-Eso no importa mantén la varita lejos de tu bolsillo-gruñó ojo loco.

-Alguna vez existió un mago que podía hechizar poniendo su varita en el trasero, era increíble. Aunque se murió haciendo tonterías-dijo Harry recordando esa historia de Griffin.-

-¿De verdad?-dijo la bruja pareciendo impresionada.

-Claro, era mágico. A mi maestro le sacaba unas risotadas-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco.

-Sí, sí. Y murió, saca eso de tu bolsillo ya-dijo Moody un tanto incómodo.

-Lo siento pero yo controlo muy bien mi varita, accionarse por accidente es imposible, aunque tuviera mil varitas en mis manos-dijo Harry bajando totalmente la escalera.

Harry no podía creer que ya llevara 5 semanas en Privet drive aprisionado y solo cuando él tuvo problemas, fueron a recogerlo y todos parecían tranquilos como si nada pasara. Miró a la gente que rodeaba a Lupin, todos lo observaban entre impactados y muy curiosos. Recordó que se había cambiado de ropa que en cuanto a la cara y el pelo apenas se había preocupado por eso.

-Gracias a dios que Vernon estaba a fuera si no hubiera armado escandalo- murmuro Harry tratando de desviar la atención.

-¡Afortunados!- dijo la mujer con cabello violeta se acercó a Harry y le sonrió algo en ella le recordaba a las personas que lo veían sin saber que era el gran Harry Potter, era algo que le agradaba mucho, entonces lo recordó aquella bruja había capturado a Rita Skeeter-fui yo la que los sacó de la casa. Mandé una carta por correo muggle que decía que habían sido invitados al concurso de césped mejor cuidado de toda gran Bretaña. En este momento se dirigen para la entrega de premios. O eso piensa-

-Genial, el chasco que se llevara Vernon-dijo Harry sonriéndolo a la mujer le había caído muy bien a Harry, el hecho de molestar a Vernon Dursley le agradaba más que nada.-¿Nos vamos a ir o no?, de verdad quisiera salir de aquí ya, por cierto alguien se encargó del hechizo escher.-

\- Si ya lo hemos hecho, No desesperes Harry- dijo Lupin- Solo estamos esperando que no hay morosos en la costa-

-Me urge estar en la madriguera, después de estar aquí cinco semanas sin poder salir ni siquiera al mundo muggle-dijo Harry.

-No, a la Madriguera no iremos-dijo Lupin, indicando a Harry que fuera a la cocina, todos siguieron el paso de Lupin y Harry, todos aun viéndolo curiosamente- Demasiado riesgoso. Hemos establecido un cuartel en algún sitio indetectable. Está tomando un tiempo...-

-Genial lo que me faltaba, que las pocas semanas que podía estar en la madriguera con mi amigo y mi novia fueran arrebatadas, por estar encerrado en un cuartel seguramente estúpido y más detectable que esta casa cuando es navidad-dijo Harry sintiendo punzadas en la cicatriz algo tan común que ya casi no notaba pero le molestaba.

Ojoloco estaba sentado en la mesa de cocina bebiendo de su licorera, con su ojo dando giros a todos lados, viendo cada objeto que tenía los Dursley.

-Lo siento Harry pero es de importancia que te trasportemos ahí-dijo Lupin viendo a Ojoloco-Él es Alastor Moody, Harry-

-Ya lo sé-dijo Harry incomodo- me lo presentaron el año pasado en la ceremonia de apertura, aunque no era el más bien Barty Crouch junior un tipo algo loco, intento secuestrarme dos veces, me envió a un laberinto que curiosamente me llevo con lord Voldemort, después intento llevarse a mi novia y fue derrotado por cuatro de mis mejores alumnos. Lo conocí realmente en la enfermería al siguiente día-

Harry sabía bien lo que pasaría, casi todos en aquel lugar se sacudieron como si hubieran visto o en este caso, escuchado el nombre del mismísimo diablo. Los miro.

-Es en serio… les asusta Voldemort-dijo Harry mirándolos y saltaron nuevamente excepto aquella chica de pelo morado.

-Sí, me ha dicho Dumbledore pero creí que era necesario presentártelo-dijo Lupin sonriéndole.

-También te dijo que lo ataque en la enfermería -dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

-Magnífico trabajo debo admitir-dijo ojoloco sonriendo un poco desde primera vez-el Desmaius mejor ejecutado que he visto desde que recluto aurores, por cierto...-

-No pienso ser auror, es algo que he decido desde que cuatro dragonas me persiguieron por todo Hogwarts, pero agradezco su oferta-dijo Harry nuevamente recordando que esto se lo habia dicho al ojoloco falso.

\- Ella es Nymphadora -Señaló a la bruja con cabello violeta

-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus-dijo la bruja joven estremeciéndose un poco-es Tonks-

-Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere ser conocida por su apellido-finalizó Lupin.

-Un gusto conocerte Dora, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Harry sonriéndole y haciendo una leve reverencia- Claro que si te disgusta Dora te diré Tonks-

-No me disgusta, pero no me digas el nombre completo, Harry-dijo Tonks sonriéndole a Harry y guiñándole el ojo.-No seas tan cortes conmigo eso no me pega a mí-

-Bien-dijo Harry- Mientras no seas formal conmigo tampoco-

-Y este es Kingsley Shacklebolt-indico el mago alto y negro, el cual hizo una reverencia-Elphias Doge- el mago le saludo igual que el mago Kingsley -dedalus diggle-

-Ya nos conocíamos-chillo Diggle.

-Emmeline Vance- una bruja con mirada contemplativa vistiendo un chal color verde esmeralda-Sturgis Padmore- un mago con mandíbula cuadrada con cabello espeso color paja le guiño un ojo- y Hestia Jones- una bruja que miraba ansiosa un tostador tenia las mejillas rosas y cabello negro saludo.

Harry hizo todas las inclinaciones correspondientes aunque sentía que sobraba. Sus buenos modales le obligaban a hacerlo aunque estuviera enojado.

-¿Por qué tantos?, no podemos simplemente aparecernos y ya- dijo Harry mirando a sus dos viejos profesores de defensa.

-No podíamos arriésganos a que sepan que has hecho una aparición Harry, es mejor que esperemos. Además que todos ellos se han ofrecido a escoltarte- dijo Lupin como si no fuera nada común.

-Tenemos como quince minutos para estar listos-dijo Moody mirando el reloj de la cocina de los Dursley mientras el otro giraba como loco.

-Muy limpios estos muggles ¿no?-dijo Tonks que miraba alrededor de la cocina con interés- Mi papá es un muggle y es un patán. Supongo que varía igual que los magos.-

-Sí, los Dursley son muy limpios, antes me trataban como a un objeto viejo, dormía en la alacena debajo de la escalera. A decir verdad he conocido mejor gente que ellos-dijo Harry tratando de dar su punto de vista de los Dursley- ahora ha sido mejor que antes, aun así nadie ha contestado mis preguntas-

-¿Qué preguntas Harry?-dijo Lupin.

-¿Qué carajos pasa con Voldemort?, ¿qué está haciendo?, ¿qué avances tenemos con los gigantes?, ¿Dumbledore ya consiguió Gringotts?-su tono fue de enfado total pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que el tema le venía a la mente. Todos abrieron la boca.

-Eso es información confidencial-dijo Lupin sorprendido-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No soy idiota, sé hacer planes en contra de Voldemort, lo recuerdas lo he enfrentado 3 veces… y todas he salido victorioso-dijo Harry mirándolo con molestia- Pueden no contarme sus planes, pero no pueden evitar que yo me entere de ellos-

-No discutiremos nada aquí, es muy arriesgado-dijo Moody intervenido pues Lupin palidecía a segundos, viendo con su ojo normal a Harry, su ojo mágico miro al techo y se trabó- maldición- el mago estaba enojado y poniéndose una mano en el ojo.-se pega, desde que esa escoria lo uso-

Y con un sonido de chapoteo, se sacó el ojo sonando como una botella siendo destapada.

-Ojoloco ¿sabes que eso es repugnante?-dijo Tonks amigablemente.

-¿Podrías darme un vaso con agua Harry?-pregunto Moody.

Harry fue al lavavajillas, tomo un vaso limpio y lo lleno con agua limpia, observado por todos los magos interesados. Todas las miradas empezaban a enojarlo.

-Gracias-dijo Moody, cuando Harry llego con el vaso.-quiero una visión de 360 grados en el viaje-

-Debería utilizar el hechizo ataraxia, supongo que a de estar confundido por el cambio de magos, eso lo dejara tranquilo y calmado-dijo Harry alzando los hombros y sentándose en una silla delante del auror.

El mago lo vio por unos segundo, después metió el ojo en el agua, enseguida alzó la varita -ataraxia- el ojo que seguía mirando al techo, pareció apagarse por un segundo para que el azul eléctrico regreso un segundo después y siguió girando como si nada hubiera pasado incluso más veloz mente.-Interesante truco Harry-dijo ojoloco mirando el vaso con el ojo.- ¿Quién te lo enseño?-

-Mi maestro, es increíblemente sabio-dijo Harry que había sido muy rudo con Sly y los demás.

-¿Dumbledore?-dijo Lupin con sorpresa.

-No, ni loco estudiaría con Dumbledore-dijo Harry sintiendo enojo.- ¿Cómo llegaremos, a donde sea que vamos?-pregunto cambiando la información.

-Escobas-dijo Lupin- es la única forma. Eres muy joven para aparecerte, la red de polvos flu está vigilada, y nos tomaría una eternidad establecer un traslador sin autorización-

-Ya he aparecido con elfos, hacer un trasladar ilícito no sería un problema dame 10 minutos y Mcgonagall hizo una desaparición conmigo, solo se me salió un poco el aire-dijo Harry sonando frustrado-¿No cuenta?-

-Es muy peligroso-dijo Moody.

-Este bien, eso se dice antes-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.-Como si no estuviera acostumbrado al peligro mortal-

-Ya me lo dijo la señora Waesley, no tienes que repetirlo-dijo Lupin cansado.

-Remus dice que eres bueno volando-dijo Kingsley con voz profunda.

-No lo viste en el torneo con los dragones, vuela como si fuera el mismo viento-dijo Tonks muy animada-Yo lo vi gracias a un amigo en el ministerio, él me mostró su prueba fue impresionante, he tratado de volar parada y ascendiendo pero parece imposible-

-Solo es práctica, tienes que enviar un poco de magia a tus pies y mantén el equilibrio-dijo Harry-Nada del otro mundo-

-¿Puedes enviar magia a tus pies?-pregunto Kingsley sorprendido.

-¿Tu no lo puedes hacer?-preguntó Harry sarcásticamente-Repito que solo es práctica y control de la magia-

-Veo que tienes tus cosas listas, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo-dijo Lupin mirando por la ventana como si esperara algo.

-Más bien parece que nunca hubieras desempacado-dijo Moody colocándose el ojo y este giró con más velocidad que antes.-Está un poco desordenado el baúl.-

-Eso es porque no he desempacado nada-dijo Harry enojado-Yo estuve aquí contra mi voluntad, Dumbledore me aprisionó.-


	30. Capitulo 30- Furia Incontrolable

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 30.-Furia Incontrolable.

Tonks se detuvo ante el espejo que tenía tía Petunia en la cocina.

-Harry, ¿crees que el violeta es mi color?-dijo pensativamente, tirando un mechón de su pelo para verlo con sus ojos-¿Me hace ver pálida?-

-Te quedaría mejor un rosa color goma de mascar-dijo Harry viéndola entretenido, esperando que el comentario fuera tomado con buena actitud.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tonks sonriéndole. Cerró los ojos con una expresión de tensión como si estuviera luchando por acordarse de algo. Un segundo después, su cabello empezó a tomar un color rosa como Harry se lo había imaginado.

-Genial-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Harry, ¿no te sorprende?-dijo Lupin más sorprendido que nada.

-Mago metamórfico, puede cambiar su apariencia cuando ella quiera. Nació así, supongo que en el examen de auror saco notas muy altas por esta habilidad ahora entiendo por qué es una excelente aurora-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Tonks, todos lo veían sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy una aurora?-dijo Tonks acercándose a Harry tomando la silla de a lado y sonriéndole como si se divirtiera grandemente.

-Tienes buenos músculos por el entrenamiento, la varita la tienes siempre a la mano, en un segundo podrías reaccionar, giras la cabeza cuando escuchas un sonido extraño como esperando el zumbido de un maleficio. También siento que tu magia es la suficiente para mantenerte en lucha por un buen tiempo, incluso a Lupin le costaría enfrentarte-dijo Harry mirando al profesor que parecía algo molesto-Lo siento es cierto-

-Es increíble, jamás pensé que tuvieras tantas habilidades-dijo Kingsley sonriéndole y le puso una mano en el hombro- Serías un excelente Auror-

-Entrenar por tu vida día tras día por estar en una competencia que casi te mata, casi mata a tus seres amados y revive a tu peor enemigo te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas-Dijo Harry con tono cansado-Eso y leer como mil libros-

-En definitiva un auror-dijo Moody guiñándole el ojo bueno.

No le importó el comentario, suponía que Kingsley también era un auror. Aunque Moody sonreía al igual que Tonks, tres aurores lo miraban como si él fuera uno más de ellos.

-¡Harry es una saeta de fuego!-dijo Tonks al percatarse de la escoba que apreciaba grandemente, era un regalo de Sirius, le había salvado de muchas cosas además de que era a lo único que le daba mantenimiento constantemente-Yo aún monto una cometa 260, te tengo envidia de la buena-

-Si quiere puedes montarla por un rato-dijo Harry pasándole la escoba.

-¿De veras Harry?-dijo Tonks parecía realmente feliz mientras la miraba y la tocaba como si fuera un gran tesoro algo que a Harry también pensaba-La escoba que yo tengo es lenta a comparación de esta-

-No importa, yo montaré lo que sea mientras no sea una flecha plateada, le tengo un par de malos recuerdos de ese modelo-dijo Harry recordando de nuevo la noche que la había montado.

-Será mejor que dejemos una carta a tus tíos Harry-dijo Lupin sacando un pergamino y tinta.

-Solo ponle que vinieron por mí para llevarme a juicio final y que mi varita puede ser destruida, eso seguro alegrará a Vernon-dijo Harry sin prestar atención al profesor, se divertía viendo como la bruja miraba cada centímetro de la escoba.

-¿Ya no le dices tío?-pregunto Lupin intrigado y algo confundido.

-No, desde el verano pasado-dijo Harry mientras Tonks daba saltitos de alegría.

-Aun así les diré que no se preocupen-Dijo Lupin pareciendo confundido.

-No lo hará-dijo Harry.

-Que estás a salvo-continuó Lupin comenzando a escribir.

-Eso lo deprimirá-respondió Harry rodando los ojos.

-y que volverás el siguiente verano- Terminó Lupin de escribir.

-Jamás volveré-dijo Harry enojado-o no a quedarme un mes completo-

Lupin sonrió pero no respondió.

-Ven acá-dijo Moody haciéndole señas-necesito "Desilusionarte"-

-No me diga que su ojo no es mágico y solo son lucecitas-dijo Harry haciendo puchero.

-Me refiero al hechizo-dijo Moody molesto, aunque Tonks se rió un poco.

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Harry serio.

-Sé que tienes una capa por Lupin-dijo Moody alzando su varita- pero por el viento será imposible que la lleves puesta, no estaría de más disfrazarte. Aquí va-

Golpeó a Harry en la cabeza. Harry sintió como si algo suave se hubiera roto en su cabeza. No era invisible, simplemente había tomado el color y la textura exacta de la cocina atrás de él. Parecía un camaleón humano.

-Buen truco, puedo ahora salir en noche de brujas a espantar así-dijo Harry tratando de sonar impresionado aunque sabía bien que sin mucha dificultad podía relizar el encantmiento solo necesitaba un par de intentos. Tonks se rió, pero nadie más pareció tomarle importancia incluso parecía como si nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

-Venga hora de irnos-gruñó Moody, con su ojo mágico escaneando el cielo- podríamos hacerlo un poco más nublado. Volaremos en formación muy junta. Tonks irá enfrente de ti. Lupin te cubrirá desde abajo. Yo estaré a lado de ti. El resto estarán alrededor. No romperemos filas por nada. ¿Entiendes?, si uno de nosotros es asesinado...-

-¿Es posible?-preguntó Harry aprensivamente, pero Moody pareció no hacerle caso.

-Los demás siguen volando, no se detengan, no rompan filas. Si todos morimos y tu sobrevives solo ve al este ahí te espera una guardia trasera, te llevarán a salvo-

-No, ese plan es una estupidez-dijo Harry enojado por el pensamiento de ver morir a alguien nuevamente- Será mejor que entre todos nos cuidemos las espaldas-

-Solo estoy diciendo el plan, este fue creado por mí y Dumbledore-gruñó Moody-Nuestro trabajo es entregarte a salvo y si morimos en el intento tu…..-

-Es estúpido, Nadie morirá hoy-gritó Harry interrumpiendo a Moody, todos lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido.-Si veo que hay alguno en peligro, yo volaré a ayudarlos y quisiera ver que me alcancen. Yo no dejo a nadie atrás-

Kingsley le sonrió y por un instante vio que su rostro demostraba orgullo. Los demás demostraban una ligera sonrisa, mientras Tonks le alzaba los pulgares.

-Estás muy seguro de ti-dijo Lupin pareciendo entre enojado y exasperado.

-He enfrentado a la muerte más de una veces que muchas personas en toda su vida y conozco el terror de sentirse en esa pequeña línea al tomar una decisión de vida o muerte. Todo eso me ha hecho reflexionar el valor de la vida, cada vida de ustedes es importante para mí-dijo Harry mirando solo el oscuro cielo sin percatarse que las miradas que le daban eran muy variadas-Aunque si te soy sincero el terror se siembra en tu alma-

-Deberíamos montar la escobas-dijo Lupin mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

Harry tomó la cometa 260 de Tonks y como tenía un arnés enganchó su equipaje y la jaula de Hedwing, pasó la pierna por la escoba. Lejos, muy lejos encima de sus cabezas, un chorro de chispas rojas, volaron entre las estrellas, Harry reconoció el hechizo y apretó fuertemente el mango de la escoba; al fin podría ser libre de ese lugar, después de todo saldría e iría junto a Hermione y Ron. Ascendió en su escoba, y esta vibró fuertemente, Harry se emocionó porque desde ese vuelo en la flecha plateada no había vuelto a montar una escoba, pero ahora podría hacerlo.

-Segunda señal, hora de irnos-dijo Lupin estruendosamente, mientras chispas verdes salían de la misma locación.

Harry salió disparado sin esperar nada o a nadie. El aire frío de la noche le corrió por el cabello y la cara, él se sintió mucho más aliviado ese era su mundo y lo que más amaba hacer. Ascendió rápidamente y volteó para ver el Privet Drive que ya era solo un montón de manchas de luces. Sentía como el corazón le explotaba de felicidad, al fin dejaba ese lugar y se dirigía a casa, por un segundo sus problemas se esfumaron por completo.

{Es genial verte feliz de nuevo} dijo Revé contenta.

{Gracias maestra y de verdad lamento cómo los traté} dijo Harry, pero no hubo contestación.

-Vuelta a la izquierda, vuelta izquierda, hay un muggle mirando hacia arriba-gritó Moody a su lado, que parecía dificultársele seguir el paso. Tonks se reía como si de verdad se la pasara genial-necesitamos más altura aumenten un cuarto de milla-

Harry giró a la izquierda el peso del baúl lo jaló un poco, pero enseguida recompuso el giro, y se elevó tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta que se había pasado del cuarto de milla, solo cuando los ojos le lloraron se detuvo.

-¡Harry!-gritó Moody-más lento esta escoba no sigue el paso-

-¿Cómo si pudiera hacerlo?-dijo Harry riéndose.- Si no se apura lo dejaré en menos de 10 minutos-

-Es verdaderamente maravillosa-dijo Tonks que le seguía el paso sin problema alguno.- ¿Cómo puedes seguir el paso de la saeta con la cometa?-

-Es el control de mi magia-Grito Harry ya que el viento amortiguaba su voz-Le doy más magia de la que necesita así vuelo más rápido-

Harry miró hacia abajo la pequeña Privet Drive ya ni era visible solo se veían luces y algunas cosas que se movían como si fueran hormigas, vio a Lupin debajo y se le dificultaba respirar aunque estaba impaciente, aminoró el paso ya que todos ahí menos Tonks parecían tener dificultades con la velocidad.

-Giren al sur-gritó ojo loco- La cuidad esta delante-Dieron vuelta a la derecha-Giren al suroeste y sigan subiendo, hay una nube ligera arriba en la que nos ocultaremos-

-No entre las nubes-gritó Tonks enojada-nos mojaremos ojoloco-

Harry no podía negar que sentía algo de frio, pero si entraba a una nube seguramente terminaría congelado por el viento y el frio de la noche.

-Profesor Moody-gritó Harry para que lo girara a ver con uno o ambos ojos eso no le importaba.-La distancia es mucha aunque nos vean pensaran que somos aves, los muggles no son tan listos con cosas mágicas y no todos conoces la actividad de las aves de noche- Moody tardó unos segundos pero asintió.

-Gracias a Merlín que alguien tiene cordura en esta escuadra-dijo Kingsley haciendo que Moody gruñera.

Alteraban su curso cada vez que Moody daba una instrucción con tanto giro, subir y bajar Se había acostumbrado al peso del baúl, a la poca maniobrabilidad de la cometa 260 así que volaba como si siempre hubiera montado la cometa. Perdió la noción del tiempo, solo se concentraba en las instrucciones dichas por el viejo auror.

-Evadiremos la autopista, giren al sureste-gritó Moody.

Harry se sentía tan bien que incluso se propuso volar más a menudo sabien quebien que podría evitar el frio y acortar el tiempo por medios más comunes como la red flu, aparición o en algún trasporte muggle. Sin embargo, la sensación del viento en la cara, la velocidad y sobre todo la increíble libertad que sentía, nadie podía quitársela.

Enseguida todos empezaron a cambiar lugares, y como algunos tenían las varitas en la mano Harry quitó su mano de la escoba para tomarla también, pero recordó que él no podía hacer magia hasta su audiencia así que molestó regreso la mano a su lugar.

-¡Debemos regresar un momento, solo para asegurar que nadie nos sigue!-dijo Moody.

-¿Estás loco, Ojoloco?-gritó Tonks desde adelante ya que había cambiado posiciones con Kingsley, ya que la velocidad de la saeta la obligaba a reducir el paso por segundos.-Estamos congelados, si seguimos saliendo del camino, llegaremos el próximo mes, ya estamos cerca-

-Que nadie cambié de lugares y mantengan el vuelo a esta velocidad, veré si alguien nos sigue-gritó Harry a todos, entre gritos algunos parecían confundidos y otros como Moody le regañaba. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la magia alrededor de él, estaba la de Lupin a la derecha era de un color plateado, la de Tonks de color rosa como su cabello algo que era raro (pero Harry supuso que era debido a que podía cambiar su aspecto), el de Moody de color un rojo vivo, él de Kingsley de color morado intenso, además de todos los demás presencias mágicas que lo escoltaban. Esperó unos segundo y abrió los ojos.-Nadie más está en kilómetros a la redonda o por lo menos no alguien con poder mágico, podemos seguir-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-grito Moody.- Mi ojo no ve más allá de 500 metros-

-Las presencias mágicas no se pueden ocultar. Recuerda que he aprendido mucho en este tiempo-gritó Harry.

Enseguida Moody sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.-Es tiempo de empezar el descenso, sigue a Tonks. Nosotros iremos en un minuto-

Tonks empezó a caer en picado, la siguió dejando que su magia y la gravedad lo impulsaran tanto que en un segundo se puso al parejo de la saeta de fuego.

-¿Una carrera?-Preguntó Harry guiñándole el ojo que veía.

Las luces brillaban en filas y rejillas, esparcidas por todos lados. Sabía que tendría que llegar al suelo, aunque al llegar tendría las manos engarrotadas por el frio.

-Aquí vamos-dijo Tonks y unos segundos después empezaba a reducir su velocidad pero Harry siguió con su caída-¡Harry te matas!-

Harry vio justo el punto donde tendría que parar, freno el cometa en seco y quedo a centímetros del duro suelo, giró la escoba para poder aterrizar suavemente. Un segundo después Tonks aterrizó junto a él.

-Te gané-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Tonks que parecía asustada, su pelo había cambiado a un banco total dándole un toque de abuela. Al bajar de la escoba temblaba y Harry supuso que era de frio, pero enseguida lo abrazo.

-Me asustaste mucho, creí que te estrellarías contra el suelo, por poco me muero del susto-dijo Tonks que temblaba mucho, Harry sintió el poco calor que tenía Tonks pero enseguida amasó un poco de su magia y como la tenía tan pegada se la envió. Dejó de temblar y pareció estar mejor.

-Lo siento me encanta volar además estas maniobras las he hecho cientos de veces-dijo Harry en un susurro para ella, espero un minuto-¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí-dijo Tonks separándose y sonriéndole.

-Tu pelo-dijo Harry señalando su cabeza, ella tomo un mechón y lo miro sorprendiéndose.- ¿Te pasa a menudo?-

-No, creo que fue por el susto-dijo Tonks y cerró los ojos al instante su color rosa regreso.-así está mejor-

Harry desabrocho el baúl y la jaula mirando alrededor. Las casas alrededor no eran agradables, algunas de ellas tenían las ventanas rotas, las lámparas apenas brillaban y la pintura se caía hacía de las puertas y la calle se hallaba cubierta de basura que reposaba por todos lados.

-Bonito lugar para abandonar un cadáver. Espera, No pensarás matarme, o ¿sí?-dijo Harry cargando su baúl y la jaula, Tonks tenía la saeta entre sus manos y solo negó con la cabeza intentando sonreír, en ese segundo Lupin aterrizó.- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Pronto lo sabrás-dijo Lupin mientras desmontaba.

Después aterrizo Moody, su capa estaba casi congelada estaba intentando calentarse las manos con su aliento. Rebuscó algo en su túnica- lo encontré- susurró, alzando en el aire lo que parecía un encendedor plateado, y lo accionó.

La luz de la lámpara más cercana se apagó dejando una luz al aire que luego fue al encendedor y se adentró a este.

-Bonito truco-dijo Harry sonriendo-Yo podría hacerlo pero necesitó la varita-

Siguió accionándolo hasta que la última lámpara se apagó por completo, la única luz que quedaba era de los reflejos de las ventanas y de algunos objetos reflejantes que proyectaban la luz de la luna.

-Me lo presto Dumbledore-gruñó Moody, guardando el apagador- Eso se encargará que ningún muggle vea nada a través de su ventana, ahora vengan rápido-

Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo alejó de la calle, lo llevo hasta la acera mientras Lupin y Tonks los siguieron, todos los demás que habían aterrizado también tenían las varitas en mano. El sonido de la calle y de las personas en sus departamentos se escuchaba en la calle y un poco en la lejanía se escuchaba los sonidos de autos. El fuerte olor a basura les llegó desde una pila de desechos sobre los escalones de una entrada. Moody observó el bulto.

-Aquí-dijo el viejo profesor mientras sostenía un pedazo de algo que parecía un cartón y luego le lanzo un hechizo para pasárselo a Harry

-No gracias, tengo suficientes cartones sucios en casa-dijo Harry sacando algunas risas.

-Léelo rápido y memorízalo-Dijo Moody con una sonrisa, Harry se impresiono de verdad que el profesor tuviera sentido del humor.

Harry miró el pedazo de cartón. La escritura era muy familiar. Intento recordar de donde o de quien era, unos segundos después recordó que la había visto en el paquete que contenía la saeta de fuego.

"Los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres"

-Genial, ¿La orden ya está en...?-dijo Harry, pero enseguida Moody gruñó.

-Espera a que estemos adentro-Dijo Lupin rápidamente. Quitó el cartón de las manos de Harry y le encendió fuego lanzándolo a la calle hasta que se convirtió en cenizas.

-Oye era mi cartón sucio-dijo Harry con una mirada enojada.

Harry observó los nueros de las casa contiguas, era el número 11 y luego estaba el número 13, alguien no sabía que faltaba el doce o ¿era parte del encanto de los cuarteles?

-Piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar-dijo Lupin tranquilamente. Y tan pronto como Harry terminó de pensar la dirección, una puerta apareció dejando un número 12 brillante sobre la puerta, las paredes se ensancharon y aparecieron unas ventanas sombrías. Era como si poco a poco la hubieran inflado. Harry se sorprendió eso lo había leído del encantamiento fidelio pero jamás visto uno en persona.

-¿El que tantos sepan de la locación no lo hace menos efectiva?-dijo Harry recordando lo leído.- No es algo tonto poner un encantamiento fidelio a cuarteles-

-Sí, pero necesitábamos un cuartel general y era el único lugar -dijo Tonks rápidamente viendo la cara de exasperación de varios magos.

-Tengo varias casas de seguridad-dijo Harry mirando como los ojos se ensanchaban-Si Dumbledore me hubieran dicho antes de encerrarme en Little Winging les prestaba una, algunas tienen encantamientos muy buenos.-

-Dumbledore nunca nos dijo eso-Comentó Kingsley sorprendido.

-Vamos deprisa-gruñó Moody, empujando a Harry suavemente.

Harry subió los peldaños de piedra hasta estar frente a la puerta que parecía muy bien cuidada con respecto a todos los demás edificios, la magia la protegía de cualquier daño, en la parte superior justo en el cristal se veía el número doce y una manilla que tenía forma de serpiente, pero nada más podría verse, ni cerradura ni buzón. Lupin tocó con la punta de la varita la puerta. Harry escuchó clics metálicos de lo que parecía una cadena y la puerta se abrió crujiendo.

-Necesita aceite-dijo Harry sin prestar atención ante las reacciones de los demás.

-Entra, Harry- susurró Lupin- No vayas lejos cuando estés dentro y no toques nada-

-Le quitan toda la diversión-dijo Harry irritado por el comentario del profesor.- ¿Dónde quedó el lunático aventurero y sagaz que acompañaba a mi padre?-

-Se fue de viaje junto con sus amigos. Ahora entra-dijo Lupin algo molesto.

Harry traspasó la puerta, para adentrase en un pasillo que permanecía en penumbra. El olor a humedad, el polvo y algo delicioso le llegó a su nariz. Su estómago gruñó incontrolablemente, recordándole que llevaba días sin comer algo decente. Arrastró su baúl hasta que pasaran los demás y la jaula de Hedwing la colocó sobre su hombro. Moody revisó que nadie faltara, accionó el encendedor liberando las bolas de luz que había robado hace un minuto; las bolas salieron rápidamente hasta que las farolas se volvieron a encender dejando la plaza de enfrente completamente con luz. Luego cerró la puerta hasta el interior, cojeando dio un golpe con su varita a Harry en la cabeza, algo caliente subió por la espalda, y sintió como enseguida desapareció el hechizo desilusionador.

-Sígueme-Dijo Lupin mientras pasaba a un lado de él.

Todos los demás se quedaron atrás, a excepción de Tonks que los seguía con una sonrisa. Todos los demás parecían serios e incluso tristes, como su hubieran entrado a la casa de alguien muerto. Cuando cruzó a otra habitación la casa pareció iluminarse por completo arrojando luz sobre el papel de la pared y la raída alfombra. Se oyó el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley, salió de la puerta que conectaba el recibidor con la sala de donde el apenas había entrado. Sonreía para darle la bienvenida y abrazó a Harry quien se dio cuenta que estaba más delgada y pálida que la última vez.

-Es fantástico Harry, es fantástico-dijo con voz estrepitosa- Estas más...delgado, ¿has comido bien?, aunque si tienes hambre tendrás que esperar un poco la cena todavía no está lista.-

Sin siquiera que Harry dijera algo lo pasó y fue al pasillo adonde estaban todos los demás magos. Harry no podía decir que estaba feliz de ver a la señora Weasley aún le molestaba que ella supiera que lo encerrarían en Privet Drive.

-Acaba de llegar… la reunión ha empezado-Escuchó a la señora Weasley decirles a los magos que estaban en el pasillo y enseguida todos se movieron en la dirección que señalaba la señora Weasley . Harry intentó seguir los atrás de Lupin y Tonks pero enseguida la señora Weasley lo detuvo.

-No Harry, las reuniones son para los miembros de la orden. Ron y Hermione están arriba, puedes esperar con ellos hasta que la reunión acabe y entonces cenaremos. Y baja la voz en el vestíbulo- añadió rápidamente.

-Yo soy miembro de la Orden- dijo Harry enojado al parecer no midió el tono de su voz porque la señora Weasley dio un saltito.

-Lo siento Harry son órdenes de Dumbledore-dijo la señora Weasley quedamente. La sangre de Harry hirvió el solo saber que Dumbledore estaba en esa misma casa y que nuevamente intentaba controlarlo hacia que su enojo incrementara.

-Llámelo ahora, dígale que estoy aquí y que espero que me dé una explicación de por qué me ha aprisionado en Privet Drive y dejado cinco semanas en la casa que me maltrataron por 10 años -dijo Harry tomando una voz mejor pero con un tono autoritario.

-No puedo, lo siento Harry- dijo la señora Weasley intentando subir la voz pero con poco tino.

-Harry será mejor se subas y saludes a tus amigos te han de ver extrañado mucho-dijo Lupin que había esperado cuando Harry los empezó a seguir.

-No yo tengo que...-

-No tienes que hacer nada ni decir nada aun eres menor, debes esperar-dijo Lupin algo enojado.

-Mis padres me emanciparon, y he estado esperado todo el maldito verano, encerrado y solo, ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que ustedes me confíen algo?-dijo Harry mirando a Lupin con furia algo que puso pálido al profesor.

Se miraron durante algunos minutos mientras en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse más pesada.

-Harry, por favor ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore, te prometo que pronto te enteraras-dijo Tonks que parecía tan pálida como Lupin, pero Harry notó se mostraba preocupada.- Y gracias por el vuelo, fue sensacional-

Tonks le paso la saeta de fuego y Harry tomó suavemente el mango, suspiró largo para tranquilizarse. Tenía ganas de arrimar a la señora Weasley he ir a darle una paliza a Dumbledore, no solo lo había engañado con que iría a recogerlo, sino que también ahora le excluiría de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

-No fue nada Dora, pero dile esto a Dumbledore. A roto su promesa, me encerró, desconfió de mí y eso ha despertado mi furia. Recuérdale que lo perdone una vez, pero si de verdad piensa que una segunda vez estaré de su lado está muy equivocado. No mantendré mi promesa, no lo necesito para esta guerra, ahora yo estaré manejando mis decisiones y si se interpone en mi camino lo quitare de en medio a la fuerza si es necesario. Y por si acaso recuérdale lo que le hice a Rita este verano-dijo Harry fríamente no mirando a Tonks si no la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Entre Lupin y Tonks se miraron buscando una explicación a las palabras de Harry, pero el simplemente apretó los puños por la furia que crecía a segundos.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-preguntó Lupin intrigado.

-Dumbledore lo sabrá-dijo Harry quitando la vista de la puerta.

-Explícame a mí-Dijo Lupin intentando utilizar su voz de mando.

-Déjame entrar a la reunión y explicaré todo.- Dijo Harry mirándolo sin parpadear, Lupin suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Entonces pídele respuestas a tu líder. Señora Weasley podría saber dónde dormiré-

Lupin lo miro y Tonks parecía querer ponerse en medio de los dos.

\- Yo te llevo-dijo la señora Weasley mientras caminaba con cuidado a su lado. Harry solo miro a Lupin y le dio una sonrisa a Tonks.

-Espero que aun estés para la cena, Dora-dijo Harry sonriéndole de verdad aquella bruja le caía muy bien.

-Por supuesto Harry-dijo Tonks antes de que Lupin avanzara.

El y la señora Weasley comenzaron a caminar y pasaron delante de unas cortinas carcomidas por el moho, detrás de las cuales Harry supuso que tenía que haber otra puerta. Después de ladear un enorme paraguas que se encontraba en el suelo, empezaron a subir la oscura escalera, y pasaron por delante de una hilera de cabezas encogidas que estaban enmarcadas en la pared. Una mirada más de cerca revelo a Harry que las cabezas eran de dos elfos domésticos. Todos ellos tenían el mismo hocico por nariz.

Harry se sintió repugnado y a cada paso que daba su furia crecía más y más ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en casa de mortífagos y por qué carajo Dumbledore lo estaba excluyendo?-

-Señora Weasley ¿Por qué...?-Comenzó a preguntar Harry.

-Ron y Hermione te lo explicaran todo, querido, de veras que tengo que darme prisa-dijo la señora Weasley sin mirarlo ni un segundo-Tu puerta es la de la derecha. Los llamaré cuando haya acabado-Y comenzó a bajar nuevamente sin verlo.

Harry solo la vio bajar, intento tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, pero enseguida todo el verano lo golpeo sintiéndose más confundido que nunca y más molesto que en Privet drive. ¿Cómo carajos había empezado a sentir eso enfrente de todos los que creía cercanos?

Terminó de subir el piso era sombrío y parecía que nadie había vivido ahí en años. Se encaminó a la puerta que le indicó la señora Weasley, tomó la manija de la puerta, que tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente, y la abrió.

Echo un breve vistazo al tenebroso techo de una habitación con dos camas, entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido, seguido por un chirrido metálico, y su visión se tapó por una mata de pelo castaño. Hermione se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo tan grande y potente que Harry tuvo que soltar el baúl y la escoba para poder atraparla en el aire y que no lo golpeara de lleno, un chillido se encontraba girando a su alrededor dando vueltas a lo que Harry supo que era Pigwidgeon. Hermione lo miró y sus ojos demostraban que había estado muy preocupada, pero la sonrisa en sus labios parecía increíblemente amplia. Toco su frente con la de ella y miro esos ojos color miel que despejaron toda duda en él y solo lo hacían flotar en el aire. Sin pensarlo un segundo más la beso, Hermione le correspondió el beso que era tan lento y apasionado que algo eléctrico surgió de sus labios y le lleno su cuerpo completamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado ese sentimiento?, ¿cuándo había deseado sentir el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos?, ¿Acaso había una mejor sensación que besarla?

{Te extrañé mucho amor} dijo la voz de Hermione.

{No tanto como yo} dijo Harry sintiéndose por fin en casa abrazado a aquella figura seductora y esos esos ojos que lo hacían derretirse de amor.

-¡Harry!, ¡Ron! ¡Está aquí, Harry está aquí! ¡No te oímos llegar! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Has estado furioso con nosotros?, ¿Cómo te la pasaste?, ¿Pareces estar...?-dijo Hermione separándose un poco y observándolo de arriba a abajo, enseguida se puso pálida y pareció estremecerse un poco-Apuesto a que estas...Sé que nuestras cartas era inservibles...no podíamos decirte nada. Dumbledore nos obligó a jurar...tenemos muchas cosas que contarte y tú también supongo... ¡los dementores! Cuando lo oímos… ¡es simplemente un escándalo! he estado informándome, no pueden expulsarte, simplemente no pueden, hay una disposición...-

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos y la besó para silenciarla. Nuevamente el beso se volvió lento y ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello acariciándole la nuca mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Se apartaron un poco pero continuaron viéndose a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me preocupa-dijo Harry viendo la sonrisa y el sonrojo que se empezaba a producir en las mejillas de Hermione.

-Dale un respiro, Hermione-dijo Ron sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Harry. Parecía haber crecido varias pulgadas más, pero aun así Harry seguía teniendo su misma estatura. Tenía un aspecto tan desgarbado como siempre, aunque su cara seguía siendo igual ya no mostraba tantas pecas como recordaba. Harry abrazaba a Hermione y ella solamente le acariciaba el cabello, ambos parecían no querer soltarse nunca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se posó sobre su cabeza y su aleteo le dio en la cara.

-Hedwing-Dijo Harry al reconocer las blancas plumas. La lechuza le mordisqueó la oreja cariñosamente y Harry con una mano le acarició debajo del mentón enseguida el ave pareció satisfecha.

-Ha estado como loca-dijo Ron con un tono molesto-nos picoteo hasta la muerte cuando nos trajo tu carta. Mira esto-

Le enseño su mano derecha, la cual tenía una cicatriz en el dedo, era pequeña pero parecía bastante profunda.

-Bueno le pedí una respuesta larga, decente y que me dijera más que un simple "Estoy bien o todo en orden"-dijo Harry acariciando con más cariño a Hedwing.

-Queríamos decirte-dijo Ron rápidamente -Hermione se puso histérica más de una vez cuando llegaron tus cartas, haciendo preguntas, no paraba de decir que harías algo verdaderamente estúpido si te sentías abandonado y sin noticias, pero Dumbledore nos hizo..-

-Jurar que no me dirían nada- Harry interrumpió bruscamente con voz molesta-Si ya me lo dijo Mione, además ella tiene razón, me sentí abandonado y completamente solo, confundido, cuando me enteré que el ministerio destruiría mi varita estuvé a punto de volar a Londres y ocultarme hasta mi audiencia, si no fuera por la carta de tu padre y Mione, seguramente hubiera terminado en Azkaban por mandar un par de aurores a San Mungo-

La sensación cálida que lo había provocado ver a Ron y tener a Hermione entre sus brazos se extinguía rápidamente por sus recuerdos de Privet Drive y ahora estaba empezando a tiritar no sabía si de frio o de enojo. Tal vez lo mejor sería salir y despejar su mente.

Hermione colocó su cabeza en su hombro y lo tomó con más fuerza.

{De verdad lo siento no tuve opción, intenté ir a verte, pero no pude atravesar el hechizo}Dijo Hermione en su cabeza.

{No estoy enojado contigo, sé que si fuera por ti hubieras estado en contra de encerrarme} dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla lentamente, la suave piel de Mione le encantaba.

-Creo que pensó que era lo mejor-dijo Hermione casi tranquila, pero en su voz detectó un tono de enfado-Dumbledore quiero decir-

Harry tomo una mano de Hermione y la vio bien tenia picotazos de Hedwing y se apenó por haberle causado tanto dolor a ella. Le besó la mano tiernamente mientras ella giraba su cabeza y le besaba un poco el cuello causándole cosquillas. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse y caricias atrasadas.

-Piensa que estarías a salvo con los muggles- dijo Ron con voz firme.

-¿Piensa?-dijo Harry alzando las cejas y subiendo la voz-¿Alguno de aquí ha estado a punto de recibir el beso?, ¿Él ha sentido lo que es estar a un segundo de perder su alma?-

Enseguida Hermione se separó y tomo su cara mirándolo atentamente como si buscara su alma dentro de sus ojos, al segundo se tranquilizó, pero un poco de vergüenza apareció en su rostro. Con sus pulgares le acarició las mejillas, él solo le sonrió.

-No, ninguno y supongo que él tampoco -dijo Ron más temeroso-pero tenía a la gente de la Orden del Fénix vigilándote todo el tiempo.-

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la cama, apretó sin que se dieran cuentas las sábanas, no podía dejar que a la frustración del mes lo golpeara nuevamente, ahora que estaba con su mejor amigo y su novia. Pero sentía una sacudida en su estómago, como si hubiera viajado nuevamente en traslador.

-No le funcionó tan bien ¿No?-dijo Harry, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una voz normal, -Yo me di cuenta que me vigilaban desde el segundo día, sabía que la señora Figg me mantenía cerca de Privet Drive y que algunos magos más rotaban sus turnos. Si yo me di cuenta que me vigilaban crees que algún mortífago no. Incluso Voldemort no se detendría por un par de magos el simplemente aparecería y los mataría a todos sin sudar. No sé por qué pero espero el momento justo. Al final tuve que cuidarme a mí mismo-

-Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado- dijo Hermione con su voz algo apagada, tomando su mano suavemente y apretándola.-Lo vimos cuando Mundungus dejo su puesto, salió corriendo al Ministerio parecía muy asustado-

-Estoy contento de que Mundungus no me cuidara-dijo Harry fríamente y mirando el suelo sin percatarse de que Hermione ponía una cara de enojo-Si no hubiera dejado su puesto, no habría echo magia y Dumbledore me hubiera dejado todo el verano en Privet Drive encerrado. Tal vez ni siquiera me hubiera permitido subir al tren-

-Yo me enfade mucho cuando me contó lo que te había hecho y la verdad le exigí que me dejara verte pero no quiso. Me dijo que era por tu seguridad -dijo Hermione mostrándose algo enojada- Intenté más de una vez hablar con él, pero siempre me evitaba-

-Me mintió diciéndome que iría por mí para traerme junto a ustedes, en cambio su plan era ocultarme totalmente y evitar que tuviera contacto con el mundo mágico-dijo Harry sintiendo la furia en su voz. La habitación pareció más oscura y tenebrosa. Haciendo que Harry sintiera como si las sombras estuvieran adentrándose en su pecho.- ¿Porque tiene tantas ganas de ocultarme en el mundo muggle?-preguntó mirando a Ron, luego a Hermione-¿alguno le ha preguntado lo que está pensando?-

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas que le decía que estaban preparados para que él se comportara así, lo que empeoró su humor.

-Intente decírtelo varias veces Harry-dijo Hermione volteando el rostro de Harry para que la mirara-Interceptó mis mensajes y solo aquellos que no contenían ninguna información te llegaban, incluso cree mensajes ocultos para que tú los pudieras leer pero… no sé cómo lograba descifrar el contenido. Más de una vez la señora Weasley me impidió enviarte cartas-

-¿Qué?-Grito Harry mientras suponía que su cara mostraba más que enojo pues Hermione se mordió el labio y le abrazo.-No tenía la autoridad para interceptar tus cartas o para impedirte enviarlas, ¿Quién se cree Dumbledore? Si me hubieran dicho algo yo seguro que habría salido de Privet Drive a toda costa-

-Intentamos, pero simplemente nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos ninguna cosa importante. Nos salió con que las lechuzas podrían ser interceptadas-dijo Ron mirando a Harry atentamente-entonces le pedimos a Dumbledore que nos dejara ir a verte y que te contaríamos en persona, pero dijo que...-

-Podrían seguirlos y por lo mismo saber mi ubicación-dijo Harry levantándose bruscamente, asustando a Hermione que lo soltó, él comenzó a caminar por la habitación freneticamente enfrente de los ojos de ellos, porque tenía que hacer algo con la frustración que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.- Por Dios llevo viviendo 14 años en Privet Drive, incluso Draco lo sabe y si se lo dijo a su padre esa información está ahora con Voldemort, Sería muy estúpido pensar que un mago como el Señor Tenebroso no ha investigado sobre mi vida-

Sintió como las manos de Hermione tocaban su espalda, y lentamente el paso hasta su pecho apretándolo, sentía la cabeza de Mione en su espalda y su respiración golpeando su columna. Ella era lo único que la calmaba en esos momentos.

-Yo también lo supuse se lo dije a Dumbledore, dijo que aunque lo supiera la protección de la sangre de tu mamá era lo que te mantendría a salvo-Dijo la voz de Hermione un tanto ahogada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-La protección de mi madre se acabó cuando le di mi sangre, pudo tocarme en el panteón, ningún lugar ya es seguro para mí. Ahora menos que Dumbledore ya no confía en mi- dijo Harry, volteándose lentamente y tomando a Hermione entre sus brazos quería reconfortara y ser el mismo de siempre pero parecía sumido en un mundo lúgubre.

-No seas idiota, él confía en ti-dijo Ron mirándole desconcertado.

-Entonces piensa que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo-Continuó Harry acariciando los cabellos de Hermione.

-Por supuesto que no piensa eso después de todo lo que has pasado estos años-dijo Hermione recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que estar con los Dursley?, mientras ustedes saben todo lo que pasa-dijo Harry sabiendo enseguida que sus palabras hirieron a Hermione y Ron, pero ninguno dijo nada.-Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta que podría aprender más estando aquí, que en Privet Drive con 50 inútiles libros, una docena de pergaminos y un estúpido frasco de sangre-

-No se nos permite-interrumpió Ron algo brusco- Mira, no nos deja oír las reuniones siguen diciendo que somos muy jóvenes-

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, él estaba gritando a toda voz nuevamente.

\- ¡Entonces no saben nada! Pero por lo menos no fueron prisioneros, no se la pasan solos entrenando día y noche para no aburrirse, leer una y otra vez los mismos libros sin siquiera saber qué hacer. Estaban aquí juntos haciendo quien sabe que, mientras yo he estado soportando todo el tiempo sin noticias o algún dato que me dijera que hacían algo contra Lord Voldemort. Y con respecto a los de ser jóvenes, he peleado contra Voldemort no solo una vez por si no lo recuerdan en el cementerio fue la tercera, muchas más de lo que cualquier mago lo a enfrentadoYo enfrentado muchas cosas, ¿Quién salvo la piedra philosofal?, ¿quién impidió que el horrocrux de Riddle reviviera?-

Toda la amargura y resentimiento que Harry había estado sosteniendo desde la llegada a la casa de los Dursley, estaba saliendo su frustración de su cuerpo. No podía entender por qué no tener ni una pisca de noticias sobre lo que pasaba le hacía enojarse, además de que le hacía daño el saber que Hermione estaba junto a Ron sin contar con él, su ira de que Dumbledore lo haya encerrado en Little Winging y que le ocultara cosas cuando a principios del curso pasado le había prometido que no le ocultaría nada. Hedwing se asustó tanto por Harry que revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación y se colocó encima del armario, Pigwidgeon revoloteo rápidamente alrededor de Harry y fue a acompañar a Hedwing.

-¿Quién derrotó a un basilisco sin ayuda?, ¿Quién salvó a Ginny sin siquiera titubear un segundo?, ¿Quién rescató a Sirius del beso?, ¿Quién peleó contra cuatro dragones?, ¿Quién enfrentó un laberinto que contenía trapas, esfinges, Graphorn, Billywing por una estúpida competencia?, ¿Quién ha combatido con los dementores sin ninguna ayuda?, ¿Quién vio morir a su amiga delante de sus ojos sin poder mover un musculo?, ¿Quien vio regresar a Voldemort mientras estaba incapacitado por una serpiente?, ¿Quién tuvo que escapar de cientos de Mortífagos? Saben que todo eso solo lo ha hecho una persona. ¡Yo!-

Ron estaba de pie con la boca medio abierta, totalmente petrificado y sin encontrar algo que decir, mientras Hermione lo apretaba con más fuerza y ocultaba su cara en su pecho, poco a poco empezaba a sentir su playera mojada eso le indicaba que estaba llorando, Harry sintió una punzada en su corazón al percatarse de ello.

{Cállate} se dijo mentalmente, pero su boca continuo.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber que está pasando?, ¿Por qué deberían decirme que es lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿Qué importa que aquel que debe matar a Voldemort no tenga ni idea de lo que sucede?, ¿Que importa un idiota como yo?-

Dentro de su cabeza resonó algo como si alguien intentara hablarle. No sabía si era Hermione o sus maestros, pero enseguida cerró su mente completamente no quería gritarles o decir algo malo a ellos en su mente donde todo era peor de lo que decía.

-Harry queríamos decírtelo, de verdad, queríamos -empezó a decir Hermione su voz era ahogada por el llanto y su camisa. Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó un poco a Hermione acercándola más su contacto parar poder callarse las groserías que quería expresar en ese momento. No quería seguir gritándoles, no deseaba ver llorar a Hermione, quería estar junto a ellos, Sin embargo no podía evitar que salieran esas palabras de su boca.

-Pero nos hizo jurar Harry, nos obligó-dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de llanto y tomando el rostro de Harry casi con brusquedad. El miró esos ojos que lo habían salvado del beso del Dementor pero con un tono más rojizo.

-Cinco semanas prisionero, sin saber nada de ustedes, con periódicos que solo contenían basura, escuchando conversaciones a escondidas, intentando descubrir si Voldemort había atacado. Si ustedes estaban a salvo-Dijo Harry poniendo su frente sobre la de Hermione.- Quería estar a su lado, quería hacer algo para no sentirme un inútil-

-Escucha Harry, Dumbledore quería proteger…-Comenzó Ron con un tono de enojo.

-¿Protegerme?, Me encerró mientras ustedes pasaban un buen rato juntos ¿verdad?, todos juntos con la gente que los ama, estando felices. Mientras yo me estaba muriendo de rabia y preocupación en un lugar que odio-grito Harry viendo a su amigo. Nadie en ese momento podría detenerlo de decir lo que pensaba.

-No, Harry no es lo que piensas- trataba de hablar Hermione mientras apretaba su camisa con tanta fuerza que incluso él podía sentir como temblaban sus manos.-Nosotros no…no-

Harry no aguanto más que sus palabras hirieran más a Hermione. Se mordió el labio lo más fuerte que pudo, el sabor a metal recorrió su boca, había provocado algún daño en su labio pero era la única forma de controlarse en ese segundo.

-¡Perdón Harry!-gritó Hermione desesperada sus ojos brillaban como nunca y sus lágrimas salían sin control-¡Tienes toda la razón, Harry!, ¡Yo estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mí!-

Harry dio unos pasos para atrás no quería lastimar más a ninguno de los dos con sus palabras, sintió la puerta en su espalda, quería salir y alejarse de todo, pero algo se lo impedía algo le dijo que si salía jamás se lo perdonaría. Entonces golpeó la puerta con desesperación provocándole que sus nudillos se llenaran de sangre y que el dolor invadiera su mano. Ron se puso pálido y Hermione se preocupó, tomó sus manos queriendo evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-¿Cuánto llevan aquí?-dijo Harry sin ver le los ojos, tenía que calmarse de una forma o de otra.

-Casi tres semanas-dijo Ron - Bueno Hermione tres semanas, yo llevo cuatro-

-¿Quién está en la Orden del Fénix?-continuo Harry que necesitaba respuestas.

-Bastantes personas-Dijo Hermione esta vez entrelazando sus dedos.

-Hemos conocido alrededor de veinte de ellos- dijo Ron- pero creemos que hay más-

-¿Que saben de Voldemort?, ¿qué está haciendo?, ¿qué trama?, ¿dónde está?, ¿qué hacen para pararle los pies?-dijo Harry poniendo su espalda fuertemente contra la puerta queriendo sacar todo pensamiento de su mente.

-Te lo hemos dicho, la orden no nos deja oír sus reuniones-dijo Hermione con vos nerviosa mientras le miraba atentamente y el solo veía esos ojos que lo calmaban- por eso no sabemos ningún detalle,-Se mordió un labio seguramente había algo que la ponía más inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Harry.

-Dumbledore me propuso estar dentro de la orden, solo para analizar situaciones y dar mi opinión.-dijo Hermione lentamente con preocupación, Ron parecía sorprendido con esa información. Su novia espero un minuto seguramente a que él gritara o que dijera algo malo en contra de esa situación pero el sabía que había elegido-No acepte ya que solo me dejaría entrar si no te decía nada- Harry asintió y le sonrió un poco, no podía hacerlo bien pero era la mejor sonrisa que tenía en ese momento; a Hermione aun le salían lágrimas, mucho menos, pero de vez en cuando dejaba caer una, sin siquiera proponérselo alzo una mano y le limpió las mejillas dejando un rastro húmedo. Su novia sonrió y tomo su mano pidiéndole silenciosamente que dejara su mano sobre su rostro.

-Intentamos escuchar por las puertas-dijo Ron después de unos segundos-Fred y George han inventado orejas extensibles, son muy prácticas-

-¿Orejas?-Pregunto Harry mirando de reojo a Ron.

-Las estuvimos utilizando para escuchar a escondidas sin en cambio mi mamá se dio cuenta que las ocupábamos, se puso histérica-dijo Ron acercándose un poco -Fred y George tuvieron que ocultar todo lo que han inventado, son cosas geniales Harry, dicen que sin tu ayuda jamás las hubieran podido realizar. ¿A qué se referían?-

-¿Qué fue lo que escucharon antes de ser descubiertos?-Preguntó Harry sin hacerle caso a la pregunta.

-Muchos de la Orden estaban persiguiendo a los Mortífagos, vigilándolos, ya sabes-dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco, Harry se sentía calmado por primera vez.- Algunos intentan reclutar a más personas para la orden-

-No lo lograran. No mientras el Ministerio niegue que Voldemort no ha regresado ellos jamás se nos unirán, no sin pruebas-dijo Harry pensando en que pruebas podría conseguir.-Algo más-

-Solo algunas cosas de Gringotts sin importancia, algo de que Hagrid ya estaba en las montañas junto con Madame Máxime-Dijo Ron con su voz normal.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Dobby?- dijo Harry recordando la primera semana en casa de los Dudley cuando había intentado llamarlo para saber algo y por qué las cartas de Ron y Hermione eran insuficiente, sinceramente también había esperado que el elfo pudiera sacarlo de ahí, en cambio esperó por horas pero jamás apareció.

Ron hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, Hermione también desvió la mirada.

-¿Donde esta Dobby?- dijo Harry firmemente.

Dos fuertes craks sonaron en la habitación, Fred y George se encontraban parados a espaldas de Hermione, se habían materializado en medio de la habitación.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!-dijo Hermione enojada a los gemelos quienes tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Harry-dijo George, sonriéndole y caminando hacia el- Nos pareció escuchar tu dulce voz. Te ves increíble-

-No reprimas tu enfado, deja salir todo lo que llevas dentro- dijo Fred echándole una mano por el hombro -debe de haber un par de personas a cincuenta millas que no te han oído-

-¿Aprobaron su examen de aparición?-dijo Harry sonriéndoles.

-Con honores-dijo George haciéndole una reverencia saco de su bolsillo una insignia grande y de color carne- todo gracias a tus consejos el año pasado-

-Fueron ustedes los que lo realizaron yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo Harry calmadamente.

-No se pueden tomar treinta segundos más para baja como a todos-dijo Ron molesto.

\- El tiempo es galeones, pequeño hermano-dijo Fred sonriéndoles- Así que hemos decido venir a contarle a Harry nuestros avances así como también informarle de sus ganancias-

-¿Ganancias?-dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Veras Harry, estamos en transición de la producción en masa, ponerlas en venta y como tú eres nuestro director-dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo- te toca el 50% de las ganancias y el otro veinticinco a cada uno-

-¿Director?-dijo Ron algo sorprendido.

-Si hermanito, él nos enseñó lo que sabemos así que le daremos una parte-dijo cortantemente George sin prestarle atención a Ron.

-¿El 50% es mucho para alguien que les enseñó?-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja que demostraba sus dudas.

-Quédense con el 100% no me importa el dinero-dijo Harry algo impaciente primeramente por Dobby aunque también quería ocultar que los había financiado.

Fred y George se miraron mutuamente como si hubieran esperado esa respuesta.

-Genial, lo bueno es que te hemos puesto con el 30% y nosotros con el otro 33% dejando el otro 4% para hacer más investigación-dijo George guiñándole un ojo igual que su hermano.

-Les daré el 5% a cada uno si averiguan que pasa abajo ahora mismo-dijo firmemente Harry tenía unas ganas enorme de terminar la conversación por su preocupación de Dobby y aún más por las caras que hacia Hermione. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Ginny un tanto temerosa, enseguida se vio sorprendida por cómo estaba el ambiente.

-Hola Harry- dijo con una gran sonrisa-me pareció oír tu voz. Te ves...-

-Hola Ginny si era yo y se cómo me veo, gracias-dijo Harry sentándose en la cama las ansias por saber que había pasado con Dobby empezaban a irritarle nuevamente.- Entonces que dicen-

-Si utilizamos las orejas extensibles tal vez escuchemos algo- dijo Fred a George.

\- Imposible-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry curiosa.

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo George con cara deprimida.

-Tonks me dijo que mamá le ponía un encantamiento imperturbable en la puerta de la cocina- dijo Ginny mostrándole la lengua a su hermanos.

\- Perfecto- dijo Ron casi deprimido.

-Si pudiera hacer magia ya sabríamos que pasa-dijo Harry cruzando los brazos mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades de que Dobby estuviera metido en problemas.- También podría utilizar runas y…-

-No Harry-dijo Hermione tomándole la mano- Por favor no te metas en más líos, si Dumbledore o cualquiera allá bajo se entera tendrás muchos problemas-

Harry miro la cara de Hermione de verdad estaba preocupada y el solo asintió. Pero miró a los gemelos.

-¿Tienen alguna información para mí?-preguntó Harry a Fred y George sabiendo que Hermione y ron parecían estar más interesados en ver su estado de ánimo. Ambos hermanos sonrieron con satisfacción y se sentaron enfrente de Harry.

-Por supuesto-dijeron al unísono.

-Comiencen-dijo firme Harry sintió la mano de Hermione intentar sostener su brazo, el simplemente relajo sus brazos y acepto su mano.

-Dumbledore está intentando reclutar a todos los magos extranjeros que pueda, ya ha metido a Charlie, Bill y Percy, fallando con este último por su trabajo en el ministerio, ha sido un patán se ha portado como si nuestra familia estuviera en contra del ministerio nos recordó al verano pasado cuando parecía idolatrar al señor Crouch-dijo Fred su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo- Por cierto, no menciones a Percy en frente de mamá siempre se echa a llorar, creemos que él ha abandonado este bando-

Harry sintió una punzada en su interior, podía creer que no estuviera con la orden del fénix pero hacerse mortífago era imposible. Había algo muy raro en eso.

-Continúen-dijo Harry dándose cuenta que habían guardado silencio.

-Él ahora tiene el puesto del señor Crouch, la Orden tiene ya a varios espías dentro del círculo de Voldemort pero al parecer no conocemos ningún otro que no sea Snape-dijo George-Dumbledore piensa seguir reclutando gente durante este curso, haciendo investigaciones y creemos que trata de evitar que el ministerio metas las narices en Hogwarts-

Harry absorbió la información lo más rápido que pudo tenía que terminar eso y continuar su conversación de Dobby con Hermione y Ron.

-Y cómo pensaste a finales del curso pasado, intenta tener a la nación duende de nuestro lado-dijo Fred poniéndose algo serio.

-¿Ya cuenta con la ayuda de la nación duende?-dijo Harry con ansias.

-No, al parecer no puede meter sus manos en Gringotts, pero por lo que hemos visto estos días en el callejón Diagon parece que _quien tu sabes_ quiere apoderarse del banco más de media docena de mortífagos la visitan constantemente-dijo Fred rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que apoderarse?-preguntó Hermione que parecía interesada.

-Los duendes han estado protegiendo Gringotts, y parecen más oscos de lo normal incluso parece que están armando su propia estrategia contra los mortífagos. Yo personalmente pienso que si no llegamos a un acuerdo con ellos pronto, podrían poner un acuerdo con ellos-dijo Fred muy claramente, pero su voz tembló.

-Ya veo-dijo Harry despeinándose el pelo.- ¿Han entregado algún sortilegio a Dumbledore?-

-Si-dijo George algo temeroso-pero solo algunos sin importancia que son baratos y sin algún poder real, cuando mamá nos atrapó con las orejas extensibles nos obligó a darle un par y después nos dejó en paz-

Harry suspiró pesadamente, no sabía por qué pero ahora sentía que también estaba peleando con Dumbledore por poder para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Todos los chulos y muy útiles los guardamos para ti en especial Harry- dijo George mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Genial, les agradezco mucho pero por ahora guárdelos bien, llegara el momento en que tenga que ocuparlos y los quiero en buenas manos-dijo Harry dándoles una sonrisa rápida.

-No dejaremos que caiga en manos de Dumbledore-dijeron los gemelos.

Ron parecía enojado y molesto pero no abrió su boca. Harry suspiró pesadamente, se sentía más cansado como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, miró a Hermione quien se mordía un labio demostrando su impaciencia.

-¿Cuento con todos aquí en la habitación? o ¿no?-dijo Harry mirando en especial a Ron.- Porque si van a seguir lo que dijo Dumbledore los quiero afuera-

-Estamos contigo-dijeron los gemelos y Ginny, pero Ron y Hermione permanecieron callados.

-¿Eso es un no?-preguntó Harry con voz dolida, girando la cabeza a Hermione la cual se mordió el labio con más fuerza, el simplemente la miro.

\- No es eso Harry, pero considéralo Dumbledore está también luchando con Voldemort y trata de protegerte a ti-dijo Ron acercándose y sentándose a un lado de él.

-No sé si hace lo correcto Harry, pero él está intentando hacer lo mejor que puede-dijo Hermione acariciando la mano de Harry-Y antes de que hagas conclusiones apresuradas te diré que no me parece lo que te hizo y que de verdad creo que es un poco tonto al no confiar en ti-

-Su última decisión de protegerme casi me quita el alma y a mi primo- dijo Harry recordando cada mala decisión del viejo profesor.- No dijo que sea mala persona ni mucho menos, pero en su afán de evitar que yo salga herido o mal parado, resulta completamente lo contrario- Subió la vista para ver a todos, mientras George y Fred lo miraban atentamente. Ginny parecía mirar a Ron quien parecía sentirse muy incómodo.

-Sé que aun soy muy joven, sé que nunca he visto una guerra como el, sé que una mala decisión y podría morir-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione la cual lo miraba con los ojos rojos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos-pero el que ha cargado con todo eso he sido yo, solo quisiera que no me excluyera de lo que tendré que hacer tarde o temprano-

-Siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo Harry, pero debes intentar comprender a Dumbledore- dijo ron con una voz frágil.- Él solo intenta mantenerte a salvo-

-¿Aprisionándome? ¿alejándome de lo que más amo? -dijo Harry mirando al Ron con algo de enojo.-No tienen ni idea de lo que he pasado, he perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, y poco a poco siento que me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo-

Estaban a punto de decir algo pero enseguida, se escucharon unos pasos subiendo la escalera.

-Ahora no-dijo Ron enojado-Demonios-

Fred y George desaparecieron de la habitación, segundos después la señora Weasley apareció por la entrada de la habitación.

-La reunión ha acabado, ahora podemos bajar a cenar. Todo el mundo se muere por verte, Harry ¿Qué te ha pasado en las mano?-dijo la señora Weasley al percatarse de que un hilillo de sangre salía de ella.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada que importe. Este mes casi he muerto, he estado recluido una semana en mi habitación, he estado solo y nada ha pasado, un poco de sangre no hará un cambio-dijo Harry sintiéndose raramente enojado.

Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera la señora Weasley pudo hacer un comentario sobre eso.

-Ahora bajamos mamá-dijo Ron rápidamente-Solo curamos a Harry y bajamos-

-Bien, es mejor que se apuren-dijo la señora Weasley con su voz quebrada. Pero seguía parada en la puerta, hasta que Ginny se dirigió afuera y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry se quitó el monedero de cuello y se lo entregó a Hermione.

-Deberías utilizarlo tú de todas formas yo ni siquiera he podido sacar nada de ahí en todo el verano-dijo Harry dejándolo sobre las palmas de Hermione.-Además tú tienes el permiso especial del ministerio-

Ella parecía triste y preocupada, convoco unas pociones y se las paso a Harry, tomó un trago sin pensarlo, enseguida sus manos se curaron incluso el labio le dejo de arder. Los dos miraban intentando sonreírse mutuamente mientras, Harry temía que si no preguntaba rápidamente volvería a gritar.

-Entonces ¿qué le ha pasado a Dobby?-dijo Harry recordando el tema antes de que fuera interrumpido por Fred y George.

Hermione suspiro largamente y se mordió el labio, Harry sabía que tenía algo en la mente.

-Dumbledore lo encerró en Hogwarts junto con los demás elfos, para evitar que fueran a traerte de la casa de los Dursley-dijo Hermione dejando salir sus palabras lentamente como si temiera que Harry gritara más fuerte que nunca.

-Genial-dijo Harry sobándose la sien.

-Mira- musito Hermione suavemente casi a su oído- sabíamos que ibas a estar enfadado, y realmente no te culpamos, pero intenta entenderlo. Intentamos persuadir a Dumbledore-

-lo sé-dijo Harry cortamente. Busco alrededor algún tema que no volviera al viejo director. Cada pensamiento que hacia Dumbledore hacia que el interior de Harry quemara de ira otra vez.

-Podemos olvidar al profesor, ahora solo quisiera...-dijo Harry tratando de hacer que sus sentimientos dieran la vuelta, acaricio la mejilla de Hermione- Estar contigo-

Hermione lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

{Lo siento mucho mione} dijo Harry mentalmente tratando que su voz sonara cálida.

{Yo también lo siento, de verdad Harry} la voz de Hermione y enseguida Harry la besó dejando un poco cortada su conversación pero necesitaba eso más que nunca.

-Bien ahora podríamos bajar. Estoy hambriento-dijo Ron tomando el baúl de Harry que no seguía al pie de la puerta, y lo puso al pie de la cama.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Nos podrías dar un momento, Ron-Dijo Hermione aun mordiéndose el labio.

Ron alzó una ceja he iba a hablar pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Es sobre nuestro noviazgo si quieres escuchar puedes quedarte-dijo Hermione lentamente.

-Bien los veo en la cocina-dijo Ron saliendo rápidamente por la puerta sin siquiera prestar atención a que Hermione suspiraba pesadamente. Harry miro a Hermione y notó que empezaba a preocuparse.

¿Está todo bien?-Comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Está todo bien pero…Necesitaba contarte algo y no podía enfrente de Ron-Dijo Hermione subiendo el rostro se mostraba preocupada y tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Es sobre Dumbledore?, ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry saben que ella estaba con algo girando en su mente.

Hermione asintió y lo beso rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Harry acariciándole las mejillas. Hermione dejo caer dos lágrimas.

-Dumbledore me vino a ver antes de traerme aquí-dijo Hermione mordiéndose nuevamente el labio-Me habló de muchas cosas que yo sabía, pero supongo que él pensaba que no-

Hermione guardó silencio como si esperara que él se enojara y gritara, eso lo molestó un poco.

-Continua-dijo Harry con voz cálida.

-Me comentó que tenías un Horrocrux, que no tenía idea de cómo aprendiste a utilizar magia tan avanzada, se sentó a explicarme que todo lo que hiciste era imposible para alguien de tu edad. Yo no le comenté nada de tus maestro ni de los anillos excalibur pero me pidió que te sacara esa información y que si pudiera también le informara de cómo te sentías y que planeabas-Dijo Hermione viéndolo y moviendo un poco su pierna nerviosa-Obviamente me negué, pero cuando me hizo jurar que no te diría nada. Y casi hace… bueno por poco juro…-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Casi me hizo jurar que dejaría se ser tu novia y solo sería una amiga. Luego de que no lo logró me pidió que lo hiciera diciéndome que podría ser un problema nuestro noviazgo con tus sentimientos tan revueltos, incluso me dijo que podía estar mi vida en peligro-dijo Hermione tan rápidamente que Harry tardo un segundo en comprender.

-¿Qué te pidió qué?-Gritó Harry esta vez era de sorpresa y de enfado.

-No te enfades-dijo Hermione pegándose más- Yo me negué a todo, incluso se molestó conmigo pero jamás, escúchame bien jamás aceptaría algo así. No me importa nada más que estar a tu lado-

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando aclarar sus ideas después de un segundo, sintió que no podía enojarse más en su vida, así que solo asintió mientras internamente se juraba que si Dumbledore alejaba a Hermione de su lado, todo su enojo se volcaría ya no contra Voldemort si no contra el Director.

-Hermione-dijo Harry pegando su frente a la de la chica que tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero con una leve sonrisa y luego besando su pequeña nariz.-No te preocupes no estoy enojado por eso, bueno si pero no contigo y créeme no haré nada aun contra Dumbledore, no a menos que de verdad se meta en nuestra relación.-

-Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que quieras hacer-dijo Hermione sonriendo de verdad- Dumbledore puede decir lo que quiera, no me importa pero… Ron está un poco cabezota últimamente, ya viste como se enojó-

-Sí, lo vi-dijo Harry besando esos labios que lo hacían enloquecer-pero lo que más me importa ahora es que ahora estoy de nuevo a tu lado-

Hermione parecía más tranquila se vieron durante unos minutos mientras disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

-Será mejor que bajemos si no la señora Weasley subirá-dijo Hermione parándose y jalando su mano.

Comenzaron a bajar, Harry caminó rápidamente, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo.

-No hagas ruido, Harry-dijo Hermione susurrando. Harry no entendió por qué había que guardar tanto silencio pero simplemente asintió.

En ese segundo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada y vio a Lupin, Tonks y la señora Weasley parada en el pasillo seguramente despidiendo a los demás invitados, caminaron un poco hacia ellos y enseguida se voltearon a verlos.

-Vamos a comer abajo, en la cocina-susurró la señora Weasley, acercándose a la escalera.- Harry, cariño, podrías andar de puntitas a lo largo del vestíbulo hasta la puerta de allí-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Harry viendo a Hermione en lugar de la señora Weasley.

Un sonido surgió del pasillo donde estaba Tonks y Lupin.

-Tonks- sollozó la señora Weasley exasperada, girándose para mirar detrás de ella.

-Lo siento- gimió Tonks, estaba tirada en el suelo-es ese estúpido paraguas de ahí, es la segunda vez que me tropiezo con...-

Pero el resto de sus palabras fueron cortadas por un horrible y ensordecedor chillido que helaba la sangre, las cortinas de terciopelo donde Harry había pensado que estaba una puerta, se abrió completamente. No había ninguna puerta detrás de ella. Por un segundo pensó que era una ventana pero enseguida se dio cuenta que era una foto de una mujer mayor vestida con capa negra, gritaba como si la estuviera torturando, era el retrato más realista que había visto en su vida. La mujer vieja está babeando, sus ojos estaban girando hasta quedarse en blanco, la piel amarillenta de su cara se estiraba hasta tensarse cuando ella gritaba y empezaba a llorar también.

-Suciedad, escoria, productor de la suciedad y repugnantes, medio desarrollados, mutantes, subnormales, largaos de esta casa como se atreven a venir a la casa de mis padres-

Harry caminó rápidamente y sin pensarlo sacó un montón de magia que movió el cuadro bruscamente casi desprendiéndola de la pared, pero el cuadro parecía soldado a la pared. El retrato de la vieja mayor pareció bajar su tono, Tonks se disculpaba mientras una enorme mano intentaba retirar a Harry pero este no cedió ni un poco. Su coraje había llegado al límite.

-¡Cállate ahora mismo o quemaré el retrato!-grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas viendo a la anciana callarse y mirarlo casi con odio. Dejando en silencio el vestíbulo, incluso escuchó algunos pasos sin mirar de quien eran.

-No te atreverías-dijo la anciana después de estar mirándolo unos segundos.-Soy la dueña de esta casa-

-No me importa si es la reina de Francia, le juro que si la escucho otra vez gritar así. Cancelare que salga del retrato y le prenderé fuego sin siquiera chistar-dijo Harry mirándola con toda la furia que podía.

-No tienes la magia suficiente, soy indestructible-dijo el cuadro galardonado su imagen.

-Tengo la suficiente magia y créame no hay nada indestructible en este mundo. Así que nadie, escuche bien, nadie debe oír nuevamente su asquerosa voz-dijo Harry y apunto con una mano a la anciana.-Sé que con el tiempo el hechizo terminara y su cuadro se destruirá junto con usted, pero seguramente no quiere que sea antes de tiempo-

La anciana se pudo más pálida como si la tinta de repente se hubiera sido pintada con colores claros. Harry sintió su coraje disminuir pero utilizo lo último que tenía para continuar, la magia de aquel retrato era extraña y se despreciaba esa sensación.

-Una vez más y despídase de esta casa-dijo Harry sonriendo fríamente-ok-grito firmemente.

La anciana titubeo un segundo y después asintió con la cabeza.-Bien-

Enseguida Harry unas manos lo jalaron no eran toscas como las que le sostenían los hombros más bien suaves, giro y vio como Hermione le sostenía, el que le había puesto las manos en los hombros era Sirius que tenía una sonrisa. Se cerró la puerta de golpe y corrieron las cortinas. No podía enojarse más de lo que había pasado esa noche, estaba cansado y muy hambriento. Su padrino lo soltó pues Hermione lo miraba con insistencia. Nunca supo de qué manera se frustro en un segundo y toda la ira regresó a su cuerpo de golpe, era como si nuevamente todo su enojo que dejó escapar hacia unos minutos no hubiera salido de su cuerpo.

-Hola Cachorro-dijo alegremente-Veo que has puesto en su lugar a mi madre-

-¿Tu madre?-Dijo Harry abriendo la boca mucho- Esa vieja loca-

-Sí-dijo Sirius alzando una ceja- Hemos intentado sacarla durante un mes pero pensamos que puso un encantamiento adhesivo permanente al dorso del cuadro. Bajemos las escaleras, rápido, antes de que se despierte otra vez-

-En cuanto pueda usar magia, la despego y la enviamos al polo norte si quieres-dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de repugnancia a donde estaban las cortinas.-Escuchaste-gritó para saber si otra vez empezaría a gritar, pero nada paso.

-Fantástico, llevamos días intentando que este quieta. Solo necesita a un adolecente furioso para que se callara. Interesante-dijo Sirius riéndose y dándole un palmadita a Harry.

Hermione se mantenía a su lado con los dedos entrelazados, enseguida vio como la señora Weasley se percataba y hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-A todo esto ¿qué hace tu madre aquí?, dijo esto es una guarida de mortífagos -caminando en dirección de la puerta que le había señalado Sirius no quería seguir viendo a la Señora Weasley pues la mueca se intensificaba a segundos al igual que su enojo.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho?-dijo Sirius mirando a todos los que estaban detrás de ellos tres, Lupin solo suspiro y Tonks alzo los hombros, la señora Weasley negó-Es la casa de mis padres-explicó su padrino-pero ahora es mía ya que soy el último Black vivo. Se lo ofrecí a Dumbledore como cuartel general, es la única cosa útil que he podido hacer.-

-Si todo sale bien, pronto tendrás tu libertad y podrá librarte de este encierro maldito-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su padrino.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-dijo Hermione y Lupin, empezaban a abajar la escalera hacia el sótano que también era cocina.

-Tu audiencia para ser libre, ¿lo olvidas?, el día de la última prueba me llegó una lechuza diciendo que te presentaras el día 12 de agosto para tu anuencia-dijo Harry sabiendo bien que no había podido decírselo a su padrino en la enfermería.

Sirius, Hermione y todos los demás lo miraron con sorpresa, su padrino sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿De verdad cachorro? ¿No es una broma?-dijo casi saltando de alegría.

-Nunca jugaría con un tema así. Una empleado del ministerio me escribió diciendo que ese día te presentaras a tu audiencia, con los testamentos de mis padres quedas exonerado de traición al juramento y estuve pensando que si te sometías a la prueba del vitacerum, te libraras de los cargos por el asesinato de los muggles y Colagusano, aunque creo que tal vez tengamos que pagar una multa por tu escape de Azkaban, si intentan ponerte algún cargo de este tengo una defensa que puedo decirte después para que no tengan opción de enviarte nuevo -dijo Harry sonriendo aunque la sentía forzada.

-Entonces ¿puedo ser libre?-dijo Sirius casi como si estuviera viviendo un sueño.

-Serás libre-Corrigió-de eso yo me encargo-dijo Harry mirando la cocina apenas un lugar iluminado era sombrío que se veía de aspecto tenebroso y las paredes de piedra lisa. La mayor parte de la luz venia de un gran fuego situado en una chimenea al otro lado de la habitación. Una gran mesa en forma rectangular rodeada de un montón de sillas, vio como una estufa estaba encendida y un lugar para cocinar se encontraba a lado de ella. Captó el delicioso aroma de la comida que se cocinaba.

El señor Weasley y Bill parecían hablar pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Harry se silenciaron.

-¿Harry entonces has averiguado algo para tu audiencia?-dijo Hermione con molestia por la actitud del Señor Weasley.

-Sí, leí todo lo que pude de leyes mágicas, tengo mi defensa y cuando llegue el momento sé qué hacer-dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a Hermione.

-El 12 de agosto también tenemos la audiencia para ver qué rumbo tomara Pendragon-dijo Ron acercándose ya que él había estado parado junto a las escaleras.

-Ya lo hablamos Ron-dijo Hermione disgustada.-Es indefendible, además de que Dumbledore no quiere que continuemos con ella-

-Sé que lo has dicho, pero tal vez Harry sepa algo que tu no-dijo Ron enojado también.

Harry negó con la cabeza.-También he intentado hacer una defensa pero Mione tiene razón, es indefendible. Lo logramos por el torneo de los tres magos pero nada más. Aunque a me gustaría continuar-acerco a Hermione por la cintura, ya que parecía un poco triste al escuchar sus palabras -Algún día podremos alzarla de verdad, los tres juntos-

{Algún día, te amo} dijo Hermione con voz cálida y mirándolo a sus ojos.

{Te amo, Mione. No sabes el dolor que pase por no saber nada de ti} dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente.

-Harry-dijo el señor Weasley acercándose y estrechándole la mano enérgicamente-Es muy bueno verte-

Harry observó como Bill guardaba rápidamente los rollos sobre la mesa y parecía nervioso porque lo observaba atentamente.

-Tranquilo Bill, no me interesan los planes de Dumbledore-le grito Harry sintiéndose enojado por sus actitudes. EL señor Weasley sonrió un poco aunque palideció y casi temeroso, al igual que Bill.-Ya tengo los míos-

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje Harry?-preguntó Bill desde el otro lado levantando algunos papeles aunque ya tenía doce rollos bajo el brazo-Pensé que Moody te traería en algún dispositivo muggle-

-Lo intento-dijo Tonks que caminaba hacia el para ayudarle, pero en el camino derribó una vela sobre la mesa-Lo siento-

-No importa querida-dijo la señora Weasley con tono exasperado, mientras regresa la vela a su lugar y quitaba la cera de encima. Gracias a un descuido de Bill vio un plano completo enseguida cerró los ojos y guardó esa imagen mentalmente.

{Bien pensado mi niño, supongo que será útil} dijo la voz de Sly parecía calmada y muy agotada.

{Si supongo que de algo servirá} dijo Hermione que había escuchado a Sly.

{¿Para qué Dumbledore querrá un mapa de Gringotts? No pensará en atacarlo o ¿si?} Harry abriendo los ojos.

{No creo que sea tan tonto}Dijo Hermione alzando los hombros.

La señora Weasley pareció percatarse de que Harry lo había visto y alzó el plano con la varita enrollándolo nuevamente, tan rápido que pareció un resorte.

-Por cierto Tonks, ¿Porque Moody no me trajo en algún coche muggle?-dijo Harry desviando la conversación.

-Porque ninguno sabe utilizar uno-dijo Tonks sentándose y pareciendo tan apenada, casi parecía una niña regañada algo que no le pegaba nada-Supongo que esa es la única razón-

Bill sacó su varita y dijo 'evanesco' y los rollos desaparecieron.

-Siéntate Harry- dijo Lupin sentándose - ¿Conoces a Mundungus, verdad?-

Algo que aprecian harapos se movió y Harry lo miro era un mago demasiado bajo, parecía estar durmiendo en una silla sin preocuparse de nada.

-Así que ese es el que me ha dejado a merced de los dementores-dijo Harry mirándolo pero no sentía resentimiento alguno hacia el mago.-Veo que le importa mucho mi vida-

En ese segundo ronco como si hubiera escuchado a Harry. Ginny y Tonks se rieron un poco.

\- La reunión ha terminado-dijo Sirius pateando la silla y tirando al hombre-Harry ha llegado-

-¿Quién?, ¿qué?, cómo?-dijo Mundungus mirando exaltado enseguida miro a Harry a través de su pelo color rojo-ah sí, sí, ahí veo ¿estás bien?-

-Sí-dijo Harry alzando los hombros-Si con eso te refieres a que casi un Dementor me saca el alma, si me encuentro en perfecto estado- Harry caminó a una silla siendo guiado por Hermione que no le prestó atención a su comentario y ambos tomaron asiento sin soltarse para nada.

-Lo siento-dijo gruñonamente Mundungus-Aunque no fue del todo mi culpa... si esa squib no hubiera tenido que ir de compras...-

-Quieres callarte-dijo Harry fríamente sin mirar a Mundungus el cual tembló un poco, él prestaba atención a la señora Weasley que discutía algo con el señor Weasley muy alejados para seguir su charla.- La señora Figg no es squib ahora, te sorprenderá cuando la veas y no te preocupes no te echo la culpa a ti-apresuro sus palabras dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban.

-Si quieren la cena antes de la media noche necesitare una mano-dijo la señora Weasley llegando rápidamente interrumpiendo la charla. Harry se comenzó a pararse pero la señora Weasley le sonrío-No, tu puedes quedarte donde estas, Harry, querido has tenido un largo viaje-

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Molly?-dijo Tonks entusiasmada, saltó hacia adelante. La señora Weasley vacilo y la miro aprensivamente algo que a Harry le aprecio demasiado irritante, le caía muy bien Tonks.

-No, has tenido un viaje largo junto a Harry, mejor descansa, has hecho suficiente hoy-dijo sonriéndole enseguida se posó su mirada sobre Hermione.

-No, estoy bien, tengo energía suficiente, quiero ayudar-dijo Tonks alegremente, pero la señora Weasley, Tonks se sentó un poco mal humorada -Hermione cariño me darías una mano-

{Demonios} dijo Harry mentalmente aunque gruño un poco.

{Lo se me ha mantenido ocupada todo el tiempo parezco su esclava} dijo Hermione irritada pero aun así se levantó y fue a ayudarla.

{¿Le pido que te quedes conmigo? seguro no me lo niega después de todo lo sucedido} dijo Harry pensando rápidamente, aun deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado.

{No, descuida estoy bien} dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la distancia, esa sonrisa lo hizo suspirar, veía su linda figura caminar coquetamente, aunque varios se dieron cuenta de cómo la veía nadie dijo nada.

Pronto una serie de cuchillos cortaban la carne las verduras, mientras Hermione las vigilaba, la señora Weasley supervisaba la caldera que colgaba sobre fuego y los demás acomodaban en la mesa platos, copas y los alimentos de la despensa.

-Harry, por cierto el viaje en la saeta ha sido increíble-dijo Tonks poniendo sus manos sobre su barbilla, apoyándose sobre la mesa y sonriéndole.

-Lo sé es veloz-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.-Es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado-

-¿Has tenido un buen verano hasta hora?-preguntó Sirius que se encontraba sentado junto a Lupin y después de Lupin estaba Tonks, los tres enfrente de Harry.

-No, ha sido horrible, he sido prisionero en Little Winging. Creo que odio Privet Drive-Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de su padrino, enseguida Lupin le dio un codazo.

-Bienvenido a mi vida Harry-dijo Sirius casi parecía una burla en toda regla.

-Supongo que con el disfraz de perro ahora no funciona también, Colagusano ha de haberle dicho a Voldemort y han de buscarte o ¿me equivoco?-dijo Harry esa fue de sus primeras preocupaciones cuando estuvo en la casa de los Dursley.

-Tienes razón. No hay mucho que pueda hacer para la Orden... o eso es lo que piensa Dumbledore-algo en el tono de voz seco con que Sirius pronuncio el nombre del director le dio a entender que él tampoco estaba en buenos términos con el director.

-Se equivoca, puedes hacer más, cuando te liberen podrás investigar libremente incluso podrías entrar al castillo para servir de guardia por si aparece alguien no deseado-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su padrino este le regreso la sonrisa.

-Si ya me canse de la limpieza-dijo Sirius volvía a tener el tono soñador.

-¿Qué limpieza?-preguntó Harry.

-Estamos tratando de hacer que este lugar adecuado para la vida humana-dijo Sirius agitando su mano-nadie ha vivido aquí durante diez años, desde que mi despreciable madre murió, a no ser que cuentes al viejo elfo doméstico, y el solo me perturba, no ha limpiado nada en años-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Harry sabiendo que los elfo eran muy trabajadores, observó que Ron platicaba con Ginny al otro lado del lugar, llama su atención que ambos parecieran estarse peleando y de vez en cuando alguno volteara a verlo.

-Por qué no me quiere aquí, dice que soy traidor a la sangre y esas tonterías de mortífagos mi hermano le metió esas estúpidas ideas-dijo Sirius pareciendo agotado- El viejo elfo pare casi trastornado y enojado todo el…-

-Fred... George... no, solo llévenselos normalmente-grito la señora Weasley en ese momento.

Harry, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks miraron a su alrededor en una fracción de segundos saltaron lejos de la mesa. Fred y George habían encantado un caldero de guisado, que empezaba a salirse de control, cayó sobre todo el lugar salpicando los cuchillos, que vibraron amenazadoramente y salieron disparados en dirección directa hacia donde estaba el.


	31. Capitulo 31- Guarida de maleficios

**Helo it's me...I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet...To go over everything**

 **Bien me dejo de payasadas, se que prometí un capitulo antes de las fiestas y no pude cumplirlo por diversas razones, entre ellas mi familia las salidas y sobre todo mi computadora valió la hija de su "#$% &#$&/(#/) entonces tuve que subir el anterior desde la de mi hermano pero fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo explicar ni nada. Les pido una disculpa por las falsa promesa pero ahora les pondré este y el siguiente en el mismo día. **

**Feliz Año nuevo a todos, un poco atrasado. Como mi viejo y confiable abuelito solía decir "La intención es lo que cuenta"**

 **Sin mas de mi parte... continúen su lectura.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 31.-Guarida de maleficios

Harry, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks miraron a su alrededor en una fracción de segundo saltaron lejos de la mesa. Fred y George habían encantado un caldero del guisado, que empezaba a salirse de control, cayó sobre todo el lugar salpicando los cuchillos, que vibraron amenazadoramente y salieron disparados en su dirección. Todos sacaron sus varitas, sin embargo para Harry todo se alentó, miraba los cuchillos dirigiéndose a su pecho sin en cambio el estiro su mano rosando filo con su mano y tomando del mango del más cercano y con el mismo utensilio desvió todo los demás tan rápidamente que solo se escuchaba el golpe de metal contra metal y una que otra vez sacando chispas, al acabar giro el ultimo lanzando lo hacia arriba que callo golpeando la mesa y quedado perfectamente clavado.

{¿Estas bien Harry?} Pregunto Hermione asustada.

{Si, no te preocupes} Contesto Harry sonriendo pues todos lo veían raro.

-Wow-grito Mundungus -protección para él, todos sus enemigos necesitan protección de el-

-Por amor de dios-grito la señora Weasley- no era necesario, acaso tienen que sacar su varita para cada pequeña cosa. Pudieron matar a Harry-

-Solamente intentamos ahorrar un poco de tiempo-explico Fred sacando el cuchillo de la mesa agresivamente-lo siento Harry, no quisimos…-

Harry y Sirius se soltaron a carcajadas, ya que Lupin se había caído al ver a los cuchillos y Tonks intentaba ayudarlo lamentablemente lo dejo caer justo cuando Fred saco bruscamente el cuchillo.

-No es gracioso-dijo la señora Weasley-¿Estas bien Remus?-

-Sí, no se preocupe-dijo Lupin parándose gracias a la ayuda de Sirius que se apeno por su amigo-Me alegra divertir a Harry aunque sea un poco-

-Muchachos-dijo el Señor Weasley-Su madre tiene razón, ahora que son libres de ocupar la magia se deben comportar con respecto a su edad-

-Tranquilo señor Weasley todo está bien, por lo menos no fueron los tenedores-dijo Harry mientras sentía dolerle las costillas por la risa- de esos no me hubiera librado-

\- Mentiroso, habrías librándote de eso y cualquier cubierto de esta cocina-dijo Ron sentándose a un lado su humor no había mejorado.-Aunque las servilletas te hubieran costado-

-Si tienes razón, las servilletas y de las miradas de mione que me matan en un segundo-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a su novia, ella se sonrojo y volteo para ayudar a limpiar el estropicio.

-Harry, ¿Tú y Hermione?-dijo Lupin abriendo mucho la boca, parecía que no lo creería jamás.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Debajo de una piedra. Eso ya es historia vieja-dijo Sirius picando le las costillas a Lupin.

-Yo no leo el profeta como sabes y no me interesan los chimes- Dijo Lupin molesto-Oí rumores… pero jamás los creí-

-Pues es cierto, Harry está perdido por Hermione, casi tanto como Hermione por un buen libro-dijo Ron mientras la señora Weasley hacia flotar todo para colocarse con suavidad en la mesa.

-Entonces el codiciado Harry Potter ya tiene novia-dijo Tonks casi con alegría y se tapó la boca como sorprendida.-Yo leí el profeta pero en cuanto atrape a Rita pensé que todo era mentira, incluso los datos que envió al corazón de bruja -

-Sí, Mione es mi novia y todo lo de Rita es mentira-dijo Harry sin prestar atención a lo de codiciado.

-Felicidades Hermione-dijo Tonks saltando en la silla, al segundo descontrolo a Lupin que casi se cae de la silla.

-Me alegra mucho, pero me alegraría más que no me tiraras Nymphadora-dijo Lupin a lo que la bruja lo vio enojada, su cabello cobro un tono rojo intenso.

\- No me digas Nymphadora-dijo Tonks con tono casi sobre natural-solo dime Tonks o te diré...-

-lunático, ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius severamente.

-Ya te lo dije siento que me escuchara decirte lunático-dijo Sirius casi avergonzado, pero se empezaba a servir guisado.-Recuerdas que siempre en Hogwarts te decía lunático cuando nadie nos escuchaba, no pensé que ella entrara en la habitación-

-Lo se 'canuto'-dijo Lupin sirviéndose también, miro a Tonks y sonrió un poco.-El rojo no te queda Tonks-Dora parecía más calmada, sacudió su cabeza y regreso a su color rosa chicle y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Enseguida Hermione tomo su asiento junto a Harry.

-¿Puedes cambiar el color de tus ojos Dora?-dijo Harry empezando con una gran plato de papas.-Si fuera un metamorfomago, me quitaría la cicatriz de la frente-

Todos lo miraron como si acabara de ofender a Tonks, pero ella le sonrió a Harry y pareció no importarle.

{¿Porque todos me ven así?}Pregunto Harry mentalmente.

{No es común que alguien mencione a los metamorfomago su condición, y menos preguntarle algo tan directo, es una falta de respeto según las antiguas costumbres mágicas} dijo Hermione sin el tono de regaño que usualmente habría en su voz si él hubiera cometido una imprudencia {a mí me parece tonto, ella es quien es, ¿No crees?}

{Si, una idiotez} dijo Harry viendo que todos miraban a Tonks.

-Sí, puedo cambiar el tono de mis ojos, ¿qué color te gusta más Harry?-dijo Tonks comenzando a comer.

-ámbar-dijo Harry siguiendo su ejemplo. A lo que todos parecieron más cómodos.

-No me digas acaso hay alguna castaña metida en esa decisión-dijo Sirius sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-Por supuesto -dijo Harry y miro a Hermione que estaba roja como tomate.

Tonks cerró los ojos y al abrirlos eran del mismo tono que Hermione pero ni de cerca se parecían. -Buen intento pero solo imitaste el tono, no la profundidad ni el tamaño, incluso el iris es diferente-dijo Harry observando atentamente esos errores en su imitación.

-Parece que alguien te conoce bastante bien Hermione-dijo Lupin sonriendo a la castaña.

-Si se ve que conoces bastante bien a mi Ahijada- dijo Sirius riéndose un poco y guiñándole un ojo. Harry no savia si lo decía porque era el único en la mesa que sabía que todo el tiempo desde el inicio del año estuvo durmiendo en la misma habitación que Hermione.

-Sabes Harry otros hubiera dicho que era una imitación perfecta, pero tú eres increíble, detectaste los errores de inmediato-dijo Tonks Sonriendo.

-Después de ver esos preciosos ojos durante tantos años, sé que no hay dos iguales-dijo Harry y Hermione le acaricio la mano, sin en cambio Tonks nuevamente cerro los ojos y enseguida era de un verde esmeralda. Algo que no le pegaba nada su color actual de cabello.

-¿qué es una prueba para mí?-dijo Hermione casi enojada.-esos no son de Harry los suyos son más claros además de que el ojo derecho es un poco más verde de que el izquierdo-

-Bravo- dijo Tonks regresando sus ojos a su color marrón natural. - pensé que no lo notarias-

-¿y puedes cambiar por completo tu rostro?-dijo Hermione también curiosa por la habilidad de Tonks.

-Alguien especial en que quieras ver-dijo Tonks sonriente.

-No, pero sería útil no tener que utilizar la poción multijugos- dijo Hermione que parecía curiosa ante el cambio de color y forma del cabello.

-Si es muy útil casi puedo ser cualquier persona incluso puedo modificar mi voz como hace un minuto-dijo Tonks tomando un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla.-Me pasas las papas Harry- esta vez fue con la voz de Lupin.

-Ni de cerca se parece a la mía-dijo Lupin abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Claro que es la tuya si no de quien-dijo la voz de Sirius pero este tenía la boca llena de el guiso de la señora Weasley.

-Eso no es muy amable Tonks-dijo Sirius sin pasar su comida.

-Eso dijo yo Sirius, ¡No hables cuando comas!-era la voz de la señora Weasley, aunque ella se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa viendo la escena que se formaba desde la distancias.

-Tonks-grito la verdadera señora Weasley.

-¿Qué?-dijo la voz de Harry, y la savia bien que no podía ser él aunque decidió no decir nada y dejar que utilizara su voz.

-No utilices la vos de Harry-dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Tonks que seguía utilizando voz de Harry.

-por qué no es tu voz-dijo Bill que se hallaba también al otro lado de la mesa.

-Claro que es mi voz-dijo Harry y le guiño un ojo a Tonks que abrió la boca para imitar que ella hablaba.

-no lo es-dijo la señora Weasley casi irritada.

-¿Tan buen imitador soy?-dijo Harry en ese momento el señor Weasley lo miro dándose cuenta que el que hablaba era él y le sonrió.

-¿¡Harry!?-dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

-De que hablas he sido yo-dijo Tonks con la voz de Harry.

-Me estoy confundiendo- dijo Ginny al otro lado, Fred y George se carcajeaban a lo grande al igual que Sirius mientras Lupin alzaba una ceja.

-Genial ahora podremos divertirnos a lo grande-dijo Harry, Tonks se empezó a reír también, pero con su voz.

-Ya para Harry-dijo Hermione a su lado.-Esto es divertido pero confundirán a todos cuando estés cerca de Tonks-

-Agua fiestas-dijo la voz de Hermione, que salía de la boca de Tonks.

-No soy Agua fiestas-dijo la verdadera Hermione con voz irritada.

-Genial Hermione diciéndose agua fiestas-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco más.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Hermione toco con la varita a Harry y aun sin comunicación mental sabía bien que estaba pensando su novia y enseguida utilizo su voz a Harry no le importaba se sentía más feliz que hacia un rato.

-deberías intentar no imitar tan mal-dijo la voz de Harry que salía de Hermione.

-yo no imito mal- dijo Tonks con la voz de Harry.

-eso dices-dijo Hermione con la voz de Harry.

-Yo no imito mal tu eres la mala imitadora -dijo Harry para ver qué pasaba.

-No tu eres muy mala imitando-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo dejando a todos perplejos. Pasaron unos segundos donde nadie dijo nada.

-valla que no me imito nada mal, no chicas-dijo Harry soltando una carcajada la cual siguió la de Ron, y la mayoría en la mesa, aunque la señora Weasley que no savia lo que pasaba al igual que Ginny.

-bien, tú ganas Harry-dijo Tonks con su voz.- no creí que nadie me pudieran confundir tan rápido -

-¿cómo es que siempre ganas?-dijo Ron a su lado sin parar de reírse.

-Solo fue porque Mione intervino, sin su ayuda jamás hubiera confundido a Tonks-dijo Harry entre carcajadas, tomo un tono cercano al del profesor Dumbledore.- y porque soy demasiado listo- haciendo una carcajada entre Sirius y el que a los demás no entendieron.

-Presumido-dijo Hermione dándole un beso rápido a Harry, callando sus risas.

-Ese fue un buen premio-dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco. A lo que todos siguieron riendo a carcajadas. Continuaron la cena haciendo bromas incluso Tonks hacia algunos cambios de rostro como peticiones de Ginny o los gemelos que parecían muy divertidos con la su habilidad. Harry tenía una conversación con Ron el cual le contaba lo que habían estado haciendo para limpiar el número 12 de Grimmauld place. Como si su oído supiera que debía estar pendiente escucho la palabra "Gringotts" del señor Weasley, Bill y Lupin, ellos pensaban que estaba entretenido platicando con sus amigos pero realmente estaba prestando atención a toda conversación que le sirviera.

{Mantén a Ron hablando, necesito escuchar al señor Weasley} dijo Harry tranquilamente a Hermione.

{Si} dijo la chica mirándolo un segundo y sonriéndole.

-aún no se definen-dijo Bill-todavía no están seguros si el regreso. Además podría ser que no tomen partido, que se mantengan fuera de todo esto.-

-Estoy seguro que ellos jamás apoyarían _a quien ustedes saben_ -dijo el señor Weasley sacudiendo la cabeza-también sufrieron pérdidas en su primer levantamiento. ¿Recuerdan la familia de duendes que el asesino la última vez, en algún lugar cerca de Nottingham?-

-un así supongo que si le ofrecerá las libertades que les hemos negado durante siglos, ellos se van a tentar... ¿todavía no has tenido ninguna suerte con Ragnok, Bill?-dijo Lupin girando su cabeza en dirección de Harry pero el simplemente se mantenía viendo a la mesa, mientras se reía por algo que dijo Ron aunque no supiera que fue.

-Por el momento mantiene su postura anti mago -comento Bill- sigue furioso con Bagman, parece que aposto contra el banco a que Harry ganaba y este predio al enterarse que los cuatro llegaron a la copa. Todavía no aparece y están furiosos por no recibir ni un galeón-

-Ya veo… además un no tenemos noticias de Hagrid, parece que los gigantes están…-comenzó el Señor Weasley pero Lupin lo silencio, Harry se preguntó si había notado que lo escuchaba.

En ese instante llego el postre flotando era pastel de ruibarbo y natillas. Harry se relamió lo labios olvidándose de la plática, tenía lo que necesitaba para iniciar. Tres pericones de pastel después y unas 5 natillas más tarde, se sentía completamente lleno, pensó que la cintura de los jeans le molestaba pero era un malestar menor a comparación de su felicidad. Cuando dejo su cuchara Hermione lo veía sorprendida.

-¿dónde acabas de meter todo eso?-dijo su novia mirando a Harry que sonreía mucho.

-Ni yo lo sé, pero solo he comido un poco de guiso y un vaso con agua, que Vernon les dejaba darme- dijo Harry sin prestar atención a sus palabras-además de que solo hacia el desayuno y la cena-

-¿cómo?-rugió al otro lado de la mesa la señora Weasley.-Eso ni siquiera alimentaban bien-

-Bueno por lo menos no me mataron de hambre aunque tenía que distraerme para no escuchar los gruñidos de mi estómago-dijo Harry sorprendiéndose que estuviera escuchando desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Siento escuchar eso cariño, pero aquí te alimentaras lo más que puedas-dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndole, para después ver su mano aun enlazada con la de Hermione y dar una mueca de desagrado.

-Supongo. Solo espero que Dumbledore no me regrese a Privet Drive, por mi seguridad -dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Enseguida la señora Weasley se mostró algo irritada después miro un punto fijo y pareció triste. Harry se preguntaba por qué al mismo tiempo que le impresionaba los repentinos cambios de humor.

-Se acerca la hora de irse a la cama-dijo la señora Weasley después de un rato.

-Aun no Molly-dijo Sirius mirando serio a Harry- sabes estoy sorprendido cachorro. Pensé que la primera cosa que preguntarías seria sobre Voldemort-

La atmosfera cambio solo con el nombre, todos se tensaron incluso Tonks inmediatamente regreso a tener su aspecto natural a lo más natural posible. Todos dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa y lo observaron con miradas tan variadas que sintió como de nuevo sus venas hervían y su cicatriz picaba además de una sensación gélida subió por su espalda.

-por supuesto que lo hice-dijo Harry lentamente y tranquilo pero con la voz indignada-les pregunte a Ron y Mione, pero ellos dijeron que a nosotros no somos parte de la orden aunque hemos hecho tanto o más que toda la orden para detener a Voldemort-

-Dumbledore tiene la razón-dijo la señora Weasley-tu eres demasiado joven-

Harry casi explotaba y comenzaría a gritarle a la señora Weasley pero Sirius le gano.

-¿Desde cuando alguien tuvo que estar en la orden del fénix para preguntar?, Harry paso las últimas semanas atrapado en esa casa muggle durante un mes, sufriendo hambre, entrenándose, imaginando cosa sobre lo que hacíamos y lo pero él estaba solo. Sin él muchos en esta mesa no estarían sentados. -

-Momento-dijo Fred parando a su madre antes de que contestara- es cierto que Harry debe saber todo pero nosotros también hemos hecho preguntas-

-exijo que sean contestadas-dijo George después de su hermano.

-Eres demasiado joven, tú no estás en la orden-dijo Fred imitando el tono de su madre.

-Lo siento chicos pero eso lo decide su padre-dijo Sirius calmado-pero Harry es otra cosa...-

-No te corresponde a ti decir que es bueno para Harry-dijo la señora Weasley bruscamente, lucia peligrosamente enojada- ¿No has olvidado lo que Dumbledore dijo?-

-¿qué parte?-dijo Sirius cortes mente pero manteniendo su mirada firme.- La parte de que lo encerró, la parte en que lo mantuvo lejos de nosotros o la parte de que el…-

-la parte de no decirle a Harry más de lo que necesita saber-grito la señora Weasley indignada, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Harry observaba tranquilamente a la señora Weasley y a Sirius mientras todos los demás mantenían la boca abierta y los volteaban a ver a ambos. Se levantó calmadamente y miro a la señora Weasley la cual estaba a punto de seguir gritando.

-Señora Weasley, en lo que a mí respecta usted se merece todo mi respeto y mi cariño, pero si se cree con algún derecho sobre mis decisiones le informo que no le puedo dar la razón-dijo Harry alzando la voz para que guardara silencio, todo el mundo lo observo casi perplejos, sobretodo Bill que parecía preguntarse si alguna vez había pasado que callaran a su madre.-Agradezco que me acepte en su familia y a todos los quiero, Daria mi vida por ustedes.- Algunos sonrieron pero otros como la señora Weasley se puso roja y apretó los labios.-Pero estoy harto que Dumbledore y que cualquiera en esta mesa me vea como un niño que tenga que ser protegido-

-Bien dicho Harry, nada de niñerías-dijo Fred apoyándolo algo que agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Fred por el amor de dios-dijo la señora Weasley mirando con ira a su hijo el cual se encogió.

-Tiene razón señora Weasley, Yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar ser un miembro de la orden del fénix, pero si no me quieren adentro, no me importa. Reuniré todo lo que pueda, are cualquier cosa que se requiera para eliminar a Lord Voldemort. Con la ayuda de la orden o sin ella-dijo Harry claramente y cuando dijo el nombre de su mayor enemigo un sobresalto surgió e todos.

-Harry, no estás preparado solo tienes quince años y...- comenzó nuevamente la señora Weasley.

-Si tengo quince años, pero he vivido algo que nadie más, he pasado infiernos, luchado en condiciones adversas y muy difíciles todo solo para poder vivir un día más, se lo que es apenas sobrevivir comiendo poco, sé que es entrenar hasta desfallecer, sé que es pasar frio y soledad, sé que es el terror de estar en una situación de vida o muerte, sé que es tener el peso de vidas sobre tus hombros, porque no solo lo he pasado una vez, no creo que sea necesario que recuerde cada una-dijo Harry mirando a la señora Weasley, mantenía su tono calmado y dejaba salir cada palabra lentamente pero muy confiado sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-Nadie niega que lo que has pasado-dijo la señora Weasley-pero aun eres...-

-Un niño-completo Harry dejando salir un tono frio.

-Él no es un niño, ha hecho cosas que ninguno de notros ha hecho antes, ha pasado por cosas peores que cualquiera aquí-dijo Hermione viendo a la señora Weasley.-Incluso ha perdido a seres queridos-

-Tampoco es un adulto-dijo la señora Weasley, las mejillas las tenía enrojecidas y miro furiosamente a Sirius- no es james o Lily él no puede…-

-tengo perfectamente claro quién es, gracias Molly-dijo Sirius con frialdad al hecho de que le recordaran a las personas que consideraba Hermanos.

-Si no soy mi padre ni mi madre, jamás lo seré- Todos lo miraron, Sirius y Lupin parecieron entristecer y hacer una mueca de dolor- pero me dejaron legados que no puedo negar y que me marcan como un Potter, acaso se imagina lo que es ver al año de edad morir a sus padres a manos de alguien que la perseguirá para acabar lo que empezó- continuo Harry con el mismo tono de frialdad que Sirius.-y si mi padrino o Lupin me ve como mi padre no hay nada malo en ello, ya que yo considero a Sirius como mi amigo también alguien en que me puedo apoyar, alguien en que puedo confiar-Lupin y Sirius subieron la mirada y por un segundo sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Hermione miraba directamente a la señora Weasley ambas se empezaban enojar y cada vez sus rostros eran más rojos.

-Todos sabemos eso cariño, pero Sirius siempre actúa precipitadamente, por eso Dumbledore le pidió que se quedara en casa y...-

-No me importan las instrucciones de Dumbledore- Su mirada de calma se mostró tan enojada que incluso la señora Weasley dio varios pasos para atrás-No es mi padre, me crie once años solo viviendo con muggles que no me querían en su casa, personas que me trataron como basura humana- Observo como Sirius agachaba la mirada avergonzado- pase el primer año en Hogwarts sintiéndola como mi casa gracias a Ron y Mione. Y aun así tuve que regresar a ese lugar cada maldito verano, sufriendo el esperar para poder regresar a mi casa, junto a mis amigos-dijo Harry no supo cuándo pero sus ojos empezaban a soltar gruesas lagrimas-Sin ellos no hubiera podido sobrevivir todos estos años, siendo culpado por ser el heredero de Slytherin, tratado como alguien que no soy, el año pasado estaba dispuesto a morir por los dragones, no tenía nada que perder en ese momento, mi vida me importaba poco. Dígame quien en esta sala paso todo ese tiempo que me sentí solo conmigo, quien aquí me protegió de sentirme una persona desgraciada-

La señora Weasley cambio su rostro de enojado a casi de tristeza total y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni una sola palabra.

-Cada día de mi vida sentí que no merecía vivir, hasta que conocí a Ron mi primer amigo, la primera conexión verdadera que hacía en el mundo… a los once años, luego a mione la persona que más amo la única que a pesar de mis estupideces ha estado a mi lado. Ellos dos me dieron una razón por la que seguir adelante y derrotar a Voldemort, sé que suena tonto, pero sin ellos ahora mismo estaría sumido en la misma oscuridad que el asesino de mis padres, sin ellos tal vez yo estaría uniéndome a sus filas para acabar con este estúpido mundo que solo me trae desgracia tras desgracia. Este mes aprisionado en Privet Drive, me he sumido en esa oscuridad-dijo Harry mientras Hermione lo abrazaba, la tomo de la cintura aun observando a la señora Weasley.

-lo siento Harry, yo deseo protegerte-dijo la señora Weasley llorando.

-Nosotros te consideramos como un hijo nuestro- dijo el señor Weasley parándose junto a su esposa.

-Me tienes a mí-dijo Sirius arrimando su silla y caminando junto a Harry y tomando sus hombros con ambas manos.

-Todos en esta mesa nos preocupamos por ti Harry-dijo Lupin que también se había parado, su voz sonaba energética-no solo a ellos en particular-

-Lo sé-dijo Harry con su voz clamada-sé que se preocupan por mí, sé que todos me ven de una forma especial por ser hijo de mis padres y no por ser _el niño que vivió_ , sé que tienen el deseo de protegerme, Pero...-sintió como Hermione le acariciaba la espalda dándole fuerzas-...he visto cosas que nadie más ha visto, he escuchado sonidos tan terribles que solo en las peores pesadillas aparecen, he visto a la muerte justo enfrente de mis ojos, he peleado solo todas esas veces para regresar a casa.-acaricio la mano de Hermione y ella sonrió con los ojos rojos- No pido que pelen junto a mí sin una razón, solo pido que me den armas para que pueda ser más fuerte, que me den la información necesaria para que yo pueda ir a la batalla sin titubear...-

\- lo siento Harry, pero no pasara eso-dijo la señora Weasley recomponiendo su mirada de seguridad-y se lo prohíbo a todos-

-Bien...-dijo Harry mirando a la señora Weasley con tristeza todos esperaron que algo pasara el solo suspiro largamente, odiaba lo que diría, pero era necesario -Como le he dicho, sus planes no me importan, hare mi propio camino, luchare a mi manera. Desde este momento declaro que are mi propio ejército contra Voldemort.-Un escalofrió recorrió por todo el lugar. Enseguida Sirius se apartó un poco, él se dio la vuelta junta Hermione. Miro a Ron el cual miraba a la distancia con los brazos cruzados, le mando una mirada rápida y lo entendió no estaba de acuerdo con su plan. Harry no lo sabía pero su cara demostraba dolor-Desde ahora, el ejército Pendragon también reclutara a quien quiera seguirme, desde ahora peleare contra todo lo que se me ponga enfrente. Incluso si significa oponerme Albus Dumbledore o a cualquier otro-Esta vez Ron fue el que hiso una mueca de dolor.

-Harry es una locura-grito la señora Weasley casi histérica.-Es imposible formar un ejército contra el señor tenebroso y menos sin la ayuda de Dumbledore-

-No lo sabré si no lo intento -dijo Harry mirando nuevamente a la señora Weasley.

-puedes morir-dijo la señora Weasley que aún continuaba llorando.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie -dijo Harry intentando sonreír- por eso no puedo quedarme quieto- y se encamino a la puerta antes de llegar a ella la señora Weasley volvió a hablar.

-Chicos ¿adónde creen que van?-

Harry se giró la mirada con la esperanza de que fuera Ron, pero sin en cambio vio a Fred, George y Ginny caminando a donde él estaba, Hermione le acaricio el brazo.

{Ya vez, no estás solo}Dijo con cariño en su mente {Jamás lo volverás a estar}

Fred y George llegaron a donde estaba el y Hermione, le pasaron los brazos por la cabeza cada uno a lado de ellos y Ginny solo se paró junto a George sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacen?-Dijo nuevamente la señora Weasley mas alarmada.

-Iremos con Harry, con nuestro hermano de armas, a seguir a nuestros amigos. A pelear contra Voldemort-dijo Fred claramente sin titubeos.

-Claro le patearemos el trasero a Voldy, tal vez de paso le hagamos un par de bromas-dijo George pareciendo más entusiasmados.

-¡Ustedes se quedan dónde están o no les volveré a hablar en su vida!-grito la señora Weasley.

-lo siento mamá, pero esto es mucho mayor que nosotros. Es más grande que todo lo que sabes y conoces-dijo George su voz era suave y calmada.

-Siento que esto terminara así mamá, pero Harry es nuestro maestro, compañero, amigo y sobre todo nuestro Hermano. A ningún Hermano lo dejaremos solo-Dijo Fred igual que su Hermano.

-Aunque nos cueste la vida-dijeron Ambos.

-Arthur habla con tus hijos-dijo la señora Weasley claramente molesta.

El señor Weasley se limpió las gafas con la túnica y miro a los gemelos y luego a Harry.

-¿Están totalmente seguros? -dijo el señor Weasley mirando a sus hijos con un rostro serio.

-Como nunca antes papá-dijeron sin despejar la mirada a su padre.

-Entonces, el apoyo así como apoyare a cualquiera que siga los pasos de Harry-dijo sonriendo a sus hijos y por un segundo vio a Ron el cual seguía sentado en la silla mirando la escena. Las palabras alegro a Harry, el señor Weasley podría ser raro sobre todo cuando se trataba de cosas muggles pero Harry lo quería.

-¡¿Arthur no ves lo que pasa!?-grito la señora Weasley agitando sus manos al aire.

En ese momento Tonks se paró, Ron suspiro un poco y también se levantó, mientras Bill sonreía y se quedaba sentado jugando con una servilleta, Lupin apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se apretó los nudillos con fuerza, Sirius no sabía que hacer aún seguía parado con la mirada algo perdida y Mundungus parecía fascinado con la escena.

-Es mi mejor amigo y un Hermano, por más suicida que pueda ser, jamás lo dejare solo-dijo Ron a su padre Harry nunca lo había visto tan serio, le alegro las palabras.

-Hoy conocí a Harry, pero me he dado cuenta que él tiene un poder increíble, él es mucho más apto que cualquier Auror que recién entra al misterio. Lo apoyo-dijo Tonks sonriendo y pareciendo más energética que hace un minuto.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!-dijo la señora Weasley casi parecía estar al borde de la locura.

-Molly, amor, sé que esto va en contra de todo lo dicho por Dumbledore, pero es lo correcto. Has visto el gran avance que ha dado Ron en sus estudios, como los gemelos concentran todo su potencial en los sortílegos incluso se han puesto serios un logro que ninguno de los dos hemos hecho-

-Eso es pasarse un poco-dijo George alzando una ceja.

-Harry nos ha hecho estar unidos en la mesa. Nadie lo puede negar, esto es lo correcto-dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa y luego a sus hijos. La señora Weasley miro a sus hijos uno por uno luego sacudió su cabeza y pareció darse por vencida.

-bien cuenten le-dijo la señora Weasley sentándose y sobándose la sien-pero Ginny y los demás a dormir-

-¿Qué?-Gritaron Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George.

-Como lo han odio aún son menores de edad y ustedes son mis hijos así que puedo aun darles órdenes, a la cama, Ahora-dijo la señora Weasley parecía muy molesta.

-Harry igual nos va a decir a mí y Hermione todo lo que le digan- dijo Ron y sonrió a Harry este le devolvió la sonrisa, había algo extraño en su comportamiento pero no dejaría que eso arruinara su amistad nuevamente.

-por supuesto a todo aquel en el que confié le contare-dijo Harry sintiendo la mirada agradecida de Ginny y los gemelos. Hermione le apretó la mano haciéndole sonreír.

\- Bien pero Ginny a la cama-dijo la señora Weasley aun molesta y casi pálida.

Ginny no se fue silenciosamente. Reclamaba furiosamente mientras su madre la llevaba escalera arriba, y cuando alcanzó el vestíbulo todos esperaban oír el chillido y gritos de la señora back, pero nada, incluso pareció que la señora Weasley gritaba más. Sirius sonrió como si al fin algo bueno hubiera pasado. Todos regresaron a sus asientos.

-¿qué quieres saber Harry?-dijo Sirius mientras veía como Lupin aún se sostenía las manos.

-¿qué está haciendo Voldemort?, ¿encontraron donde se oculta?, ¿Ha empezado a matar gente?-

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta Harry, ni que hace, ni donde se oculta. Y no tenemos ni un reporte de que este matando a alguien-dijo Lupin rápidamente su voz sonaba un tanto alterada- seguramente no quiere llamar la atención-

-lógico, le estropee su regreso, no solo lo vi yo, si no también Viktor, Cedricc y Fleur. Ha de querer que el ministerio piense que estoy loco-dijo Harry mirando a Lupin.

-¿no has visto el profeta?-dijo Tonks mirando a Harry seriamente algo que se veía antinatural en ella.

-He estado recluido sin poder hacer magia, como podría ver el diario-dijo Sirius a Tonks la cual se removió apenada en su silla, Lupin le mando una mirada de enojo que no pasó desapercibida por la peli rosa (en ese momento claro).

-Intente que Hedwing me trajera el profeta, no funciono, llegaba con la estúpida nota "Todo está bien, no te preocupes"-dijo Harry lentamente mientras veía que Bill se ponía rojo.

-Bueno, el profeta te ha puesto como un loco como si fueras un joven que solo quiere llamar la atención. Parece que quieren que tu reputación quede hasta los suelos-dijo Tonks recomponiendo su postura.-"El niño que mintió" así te llaman ahora- Harry solo gruño, no le gustaba que lo llamaran mentiroso.

-Gracias a ti Dumbledore fue capaz de reunir a la orden al día siguiente que este volviera, incluso Charlie consiguió llagar con tus dragoncitos a Rumania y parte de los dragones comenzó a portarse mejor sin dar tantos problemas, dice que Kagura se mejor que nunca y no sé por qué me dijo ese nombre. Hagrid aun intenta convencer a los gigantes en las montañas y a los elfos a tu cargo están trabajando arduamente para mantener una comunicación más fluida-dijo Bill que había puesto los pies sobre la mesa y tenía los brazos detrás de la nuca. No se dio cuenta cuando Harry se molestó ante la mención de los elfos-también el hecho de que Dumbledore inserto a varias personas en lugares específicos para mantenerlo informado.-

-¿cómo quién y dónde?-dijo Harry mirando un irritado a Bill. Pero quien contesto fue el señor Weasley.

-Por ejemplo a mí en el ministerio, a Bill y Fleur en Gringotts, a Charlie en Rumania, a Cedricc y Kingsley en los aurores-dijo mirando algo mal a sus hijo por tener los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Cedricc es auror?-Interrumpió Ron sorprendido.

-Ho si… dicen que es bueno y que está haciendo un gran avance en su entrenamiento-dijo Tonks algo alegre- Escuche a su entrenador el otro día, es… bueno pero le falta mucho para ser un buen auror-

-¿Quién te entreno a ti?-Dijo Mundungus que parecía comenzar a dormitar nuevamente.

-Alastor-contesto rápidamente con una mueca, Harry entendió por qué era una excelente aurora-Es un sádico-

-Ya nos salimos del tema, continuo señor Weasley-dijo Hermione rápidamente ya que Harry se impacientaba.

-Si tienes razón Hermione, sé que tiene a alguien muy arriba en el ministerio y también a algunos con _quien tu sabes_ -dijo mientras le indicaba a Bill que bajara los pies, su hijo rodo los ojos y los bajo-Tiene algunos otros pero no sé quiénes son.-

-El que esta con Voldemort debe ser Snape y el que está en un puesto alto en el ministerio debe ser Percy-dijo Harry con su mente pensando rápidamente enseguida el señor Weasley lo volteo a ver.

-¿Percy?-dijo casi con un tono de impaciencia. Harry se cuestionó si decir sus ideas pero enseguida supo que tendría que decirlo.

-Buscando información este verano, le envié una carta, solo me respondió una línea como todos aquí "Estoy bien, no puedo responderte, oculto", los gemelos me dijeron que él se había comportado como antes no creo que este de nuevo apegado a el ministerio, pero supongo que Dumbledore le pudo haber encargado esa misión y para que confié Fudge tiene que desapegarse de su familia para parecer completamente ajeno a la orden, es lo que yo aria si el ministerio dejara de apoyarme-dijo Harry mirando a el señor Weasley con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos al igual que todos los Weasley presentes-De todas formas tenemos que pensar que él no es de confianza. Si intentamos hablar con Percy o si lo descubrimos podemos alertar al ministerio y correrá peligro-

En ese segundo el señor Weasley se vio como si por su mente pasaran miles de ideas hasta que al fin asintió, Bill también asintió seguido de sus demás Hermanos.

-¿Qué hace la orden ahora?-dijo Harry recordando la reunión hace un rato.

-Trabajamos para asegurar que Voldemort no realice sus proyectos-dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-¿qué planes?-dijo Hermione.

-Dumbledore cree que Voldemort está planeando armar su ejército otra vez-dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y mirando las escaleras-En los viejos tiempos tenía muchos seguidores, así como un montón de creaturas. Por eso le pidió a Hagrid que los reclutara a los gigantes. Si no fuera por ti Hagrid se habría negado rotundamente, incluso creemos que Olympe máxime recapacito y fue a buscar a los gigantes junto con Hagrid. También estamos seguros que buscara a algunos hombres lobo así como a las acromantulas, que en ese tiempo estaban con el.-

-He intentado ir con algunos con el estatus de hombre lobo, intentar hablar con ellos y hacerles entender que Voldemort no es su mejor opción, pero algunos no ha reaccionado como esperaba-dijo Lupin alzando su túnica mostrando dos grandes heridas en su ante brazo, parecían rasguños de garras.

-Ir con las acromantulas también es imposible.-dijo Harry sin pensar, y nuevamente todos los ojos colleron sobre de él.

-¿Sabes dónde están?-pregunto Tonks impresionada.

\- El curso pasado me enfrente a ellas por ciertas razones, derrote a muchas pero supongo que ahora están muy enojadas con migo y se unirán a cualquiera que esté en mi contra-dijo Harry mostrándose un poco apenado por su acción.

-En principio pensamos que Dumbledore se había olvidado de esas creaturas pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que ha de ver excluido -dijo Lupin mirando Harry un poco sorprendido nuevamente apretó sus manos dejando los nudillos blancos.

-¿cómo están las cosas en el ministerio?-pregunto Harry al señor Weasley ya que era el único presente que estaba adentro.

-Fudge esta paranoico quiere encontrar a cualquiera con una relación con Dumbledore para echarlo fuera del ministerio-dijo el señor Weasley calmadamente-He tenido que ocultar que lo he visto, al igual que evito que sepa que tengo una relación contigo Harry-las últimas palabras parecían tener un dejo de dolor en su voz.

\- ¿cree que se le pueda convencer de la realidad?-Dijo Hermione seria.

-imposible-dijo Tonks tristemente-Le tiene miedo a Dumbledore, así que está tomando medidas para evitar que se haga más… fuerte. Cree que lo quiere derrocar. Ha insistido que los aurores hagamos más entrenamiento como si nos preparara para combatir contra todo el castillo de Hogwarts-

-¿Me tiene en la mira?-pregunto Harry modificando su plan en su mente mientras Hermione le miraba suponía que se había percatado de que había cerrado la conexión mental. Todos se miraron enseguida sonrieron.

-Ni siquiera te ve como una amenaza Harry, cree que el pequeño grupo que formaste es una simple tontería y que no lograras nada con ellos-dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo.-Cree que todo lo que has hecho fue pura suerte-

-Entonces tenemos una oportunidad de hacernos más y poder sorprender a Voldemort-dijo Ron mostrándose entusiasta.

-Es difícil Ronie, la mayoría cree que Dumbledore miente, y que Harry es un niño que solo quiere llamar la atención-dijo Bill mostrándose algo cansado-S alguien en el castillo apoya a Harry será porque lo conoce, los demás te aseguro que pensaran lo que el ministerio diga.-

-Usted pueden decirle a todos que es mentira lo que dice el ministerio que Harry tiene la razón-dijo Ron con igual insistencia.

-Ante el mundo yo soy un asesino de masas loco y el ministerio tiene diez mil galeones como precio por mi cabeza, difícilmente me creerán aunque sea exonerado-dijo Sirius agitadamente y sonriendo un poco, seguramente pensando que pronto seria libre de cargos.

-Yo no soy un invitado para cenar, popularmente creen que me los comeré con o sin luna llena-dijo Lupin nuevamente alzando al manga- Algunos hombres lobo no son del todo… delicados, por eso se ha hecho popular el tenernos miedo, gajes del oficio -

-yo y Tonks perderíamos nuestros empleos enseguida-dijo el señor Weasley- es muy importante que sigamos dentro del ministerio, sin que nadie nos detecte, así podremos escuchar cualquier cosa, puedes apostar que _quien tu sabes_ ya tiene espías en el ministerio-

-tienen razón, es mejor estar adentro que estar afuera-dijo Harry tratando de pensar un poco en cómo decir a la gente que había regresado el señor tenebroso.- ¿Conocen algún mortífago que este exonerado pero sea culpable y que pase mucho tiempo en Londres?-

-Si algunos ¿por qué?-dijo el señor Weasley algo preocupado.

-Pudiéramos hacer que invoque la marca tenebrosa en el cielo de Londres, todos nos creerían-dijo Harry dando a conocer su descabellada idea.

-Harry, nadie conoce el hechizo para hacerlo-

-Yo si-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Sirius algo aterrado.

-En los mundiales escuche como Barty Jr. la decía, luego lo escuche bien con los omniculares antes de la segunda prueba-contesto Harry rápidamente, pensó en Barty y que le paso todo ese tiempo que él estuvo encerrado- Solo necesito la marca en el brazo del mortífago-

-Eso no importa ya que eso sería casi una declaración de guerra al mundo mágico, a los muggles los pondría en un caos total-dijo Lupin mientras parecía sopesar la idea.

-tienen razón, lo siento creo me precipite-dijo Harry sintiéndose avergonzado.- ¿cómo le diremos a todos que deben prepararse?-

-Harry no sabes que algunos realmente te creen, mira a Tonks o a Kingsley valla incluso Cedricc se unió a la orden-dijo Sirius señalando a la peli rosa.

\- Tonks es nueva en la orden así como Lupin y Sirius, Tonks te creyó al instante, Cedricc lo vio así que se puso inmediatamente de nuestro lado, Kingsley tardo algo mas pero también fue con Dumbledore dándole su apoyo, fue una gran ventaja el dirige la captura de Sirius, ha dicho al ministerio que está en el Tíbet, mientras hace el papeleo para su audiencia e intenta darle una ruta de escape por si algo pasa-dijo Arthur revelando información que dejo a Sirius y Harry con la boca abierta.

-También intento desde adentro avisar a los aurores pero estos no son todos tan listos como deberían ser-dijo ton con verdadera irritación.- Cedricc se ha llevado un par de palizas por intentarlos convencer-

Harry frunció el ceño, Cedricc no se merecía eso y de alguna forma estaba agradecido que lo apoyara, paso mucho rato sin que nadie hablara, el intentaba hacer algún plan o incluso dar alguna idea que sirviera pero estaba seco ya que el siguiente plan que tenía solo en los podía llevar a cabo.

-¿En cuántos problemas está metido Dumbledore?-dijo Harry pensando que el profesor podría estar haciendo algo estúpido como el llevarlo a casa de los Dursley.

-Demasiados, si sigue así puede ir a azkaban y donde se enteren que lo ayudamos correremos la misma suerte-dijo Lupin tronándose los nudillos.

-Eso no puede pasar por nada del mundo, si se ven en peligro solo huyan y aléjense-dijo Harry mirando a todos-Es esencial mantenernos todos afuera de ese lugar-sintió la mirada de todos y le aprecio que había algo que no le querían decir.

-¿hay algo más que quieran decir o contar?- pregunto por ultimo.

-Veras Harry Voldemort parece más interesado en encontrar algo que la última vez le faltó algo que lo hará más fuerte y peligroso-dijo Lupin como si esto fuera un tema tan delicado que solo la mención pudiera cambiar el curso de las cosas.

-¿Un arma?-dijo Harry sintiendo que había olvidado todo ese tiempo, algo que estaba ahí pero no podía salir de su mente.

-Si- dijo Sirius mirando a lo lejos-puede darle la victoria a Voldemort sobre todo si lo obtiene-

-¿Tienen alguna idea de que es?- Dijo Hermione rápidamente, si Voldemort lo quería no era nada bueno.

Sirius miro a Lupin y este suspiro pesadamente, el señor Weasley se removió un poco y bajo la mirada al igual que Bill y Tonks. Ninguno de los adultos presentes dijo nada, hasta que Sirius suspiro.

-Es un…-comenzó a decir.

-Es suficiente-la señora Weasley estaba parada junto a la puerta y miraba a todos severamente y parecía casi como si hubiera envejecido en unos minutos.

\- los quiero en la cama ahora. A todos ustedes-agrego mirando a todos los menores de edad incluyendo a Fred y George.

-no nos puedes obligar-dijo Fred con miedo en su voz.

-¿a no?- gruño la señora Weasley, temblaba casi de furia.

Harry se paró sonriendo, tenía información más que suficiente y a partir de ahora sabía que su plan no estaba tan errado.

-Tiene razón la señora Weasley. Es suficiente. Además de que es tarde deberías ir a descansar, apenas y he dormido esta semana quisiera dormir toda la noche si no es molestia-dijo Harry y se estiro para desperezar su cuerpo.

-Entonces a dormir-dijo George sonriéndole a Harry.

-Creo que te obedecen más a ti que a mí-dijo el señor Weasley sorprendido.- ¿Cuándo aprendieron a seguir órdenes?-

-Nunca-dijo Fred, dándole una palmadita a su padre-Es que Harry no ordena, el deja fluir sus intenciones y a nosotros nos parece seguir la suave corriente de sus ideas-

-supongo que es un don-dijo Ron que también se había parado para desperezarse- No te preocupes papa, te seguimos queriendo-

Enseguida Harry tomo a Hermione y juntos salieron por la puerta subieron la escalera, aunque la señora Weasley los acompaño todo el camino aun mirándolos con aprensión. -quiero que todos se duerman, sin hablar-ordeno cuando llego al primer piso-tendremos un día atareado mañana. Ginny está dormida- le dijo a Hermione -así que no la despiertes-

-dormida si claro-dijo Fred a lado de Harry en voz baja para que solo el escuchara-si no está esperando a que Hermione le cuente todo, soy un flobberworm-

-Ron y Harry-dijo la señora Weasley al llegar al segundo puso-métanse a la cama-

-buenas noches-dijo Harry y Ron a los gemelos -descansa mamá-dijo Ron a su madre pero ella no contesto.

-descansa mione-dijo Harry dándole un beso a la castaña.

{Es difícil dormir sin ti a mi lado} dijo Harry a Hermione mentalmente.

{Yo pienso lo mismo, no me acostumbro a no escuchar que hablas dormido} dijo Hermione son una sonrisita algo burlona.

{Valla pensaba que era el único que extrañaba amanecer babeado} dijo Harry mirando como ella alzaba una ceja.

Se despidieron antes de que la señora Weasley cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

-crees que este mucho tiempo enojada-dijo ron bostezando y comenzando a ponerse su pijama.

-no lo sé-dijo Harry bostezando por reflejo y abriendo su baúl.-pero estoy seguro de algo-

-¿de qué?-dijo ron acostándose en su cama y tapándose con las sabanas.

-Esto es mucho mejor que Privet drive-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ron y sacando su pijama-La casa me da igual pero estando mi mejor amigo y con mi novia todo es mucho más fácil-

-Harry-dijo Ron con voz suave mirando el techo.

-¿qué?-dijo el terminando de ponerse la pijama y metiéndose en la cama que estaba dura y fría. Enseguida se apagaron las luces.

-todo cambiara ahora -dijo Ron teniendo un tono de voz leve-Ya no solo serán días ordinarios en la torre de Gryffindor o estar en la sala de menesteres jugando al ajedrez-

-No se Ron-dijo Harry con la misma voz que el utilizaba-Pero por ahora Voldemort está ocupado, no creo que le importe tanto Hogwarts o apoderarse del ministerio, si mantiene un perfil bajo se mantendrá así hasta tener lo que busca-

-así que este año puede ser tranquilo ¿no?-dijo Ron su voz sonó más tranquila -quisiera pasar un año en el cual solo sea estar en el castillo, salir a dar paseos por Hogsmeade, volar con las saetas, pasar el tiempo Daphne, Hermione y contigo claro-

-Si supongo que sería hermoso-dijo Harry sabiendo que había tenido el mismo sueño desde el segundo año en el colegio.-Algún día Ron, te lo prometo-El silencio inundo la habitación- por cierto ¿Por qué Daphne no está aquí?-

-Nadie la invito a venir, mejor dicho nadie confía en ella por…-dijo Ron lentamente como si hubiera algo de fondo.

-No me digas porque es una Slytherin, eso me molestaría mucho, la orden es estúpida si hace distinción con sus miembros-dijo Harry aunque sentía que se enojaba un poco.

-No… más bien es porque su padre fue un mortífago-dijo Ron lentamente.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Harry girándose para ver a la cama de su amigo, el mantenía las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Me lo conto un poco antes de tu tercera prueba, ella, su hermana y su madre han vivido un poco apartados del mundo mágico por temor a que se les vea como mortifagos-dijo Ron aun mirando el techo.

-¿Dónde está su padre?-dijo Harry pensando que tal vez esa era la razón que se llevaran bien, ambos apartados del mundo mágico.

-Ella me dijo que en azkaban-contesto ron después de unos segundos.- Me preocupa que si Voldemort se alza su padre salga y… bueno no quiero ni pensar que ara cuando se entere de nuestra relación-

-Tranquilo- dijo Harry sonriendo- Si eso pasa protegeremos a ella y su familia. ¿Para qué crees que los estoy entrenando?, no es porque me guste dar órdenes-

-Ya se-contesto ron removiéndose en su cama.

-¿Y su hermana por que no se unió a Pendragon?-Cuestiono Harry pensando en lo que aria con Pendragon al regresar al colegio.-Yo sé que era arriesgado pero ya vez que todo salió bien-

-Ni idea nunca me dijo mucho de su hermana- dijo Ron con voz más baja- Solo sé que se llama Astoria-

En ese segundo pasos se escucharon el pasillo, silenciándolos, tardo unos minutos hasta que los pasos se alejaron. -ella no confía en nosotros ¿sabes?-murmuro Ron un poco decepcionado.-Desde que apareciste con Dumbledore cargándote como si estuvieras muerto, se comporta como si alguien hubiera muerto de verdad a manos de Voldemort y los siguientes fuéramos nosotros-

-Solo es un madre Ron, todas las madres aria lo mismo-dijo Harry tratando de sonar natural aunque sabía bien que ron no le creería y menos él ya que ¿Qué sabia de tener una madre?

-Gracias Harry-dijo Ron con voz más apagada.

-Esa es mi línea-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ron casi dormido.-Descansa hermano-

Harry estaba seguro que sería incapaz de dormir. La noche parecía seguir su curso mientras Harry trataba de asimilar todo y comprender que aria ahora.

{Estas dormido Harry} dijo Hermione en su mente.

{Por supuesto} contesto rápidamente.

{¿Cómo contestas si estas dormido?}Pregunto Hermione un poco disgustada.

{Me entrene para ello, mis maestros no me dejan de hablar ni dormido} contesto con una risita.

{Menso}Dijo Hermione con dulzura {¿Ron sigue despierto?, porque Ginny si está dormida}

{Se durmió hace un minuto, deberías intentar dormir} dijo Harry suspirando.

{¿Crees que poder dormir? Dijo con todo lo que ha pasado hoy} dijo Hermione lentamente y su voz sonaba un poco entre cortada.

{Tal vez} pensó Harry mientras se reacomodaba en la dura cama.

{¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Sigues enojado?} Pregunto Hermione y nuevamente sintió que ella se estaba durmiendo.

{Estoy bien, y supongo que si sigo enojado} contesto Harry, en ese punto sabía que decirle una mentira a Hermione era casi imposible.

{Harry, fue todo cierto lo que dijiste} la voz de Hermione sonó casi apagada.

{¿De qué parte me hablas? Hoy dije muchas cosas} contesto Harry aun mirando el viejo tapis.

{Hablo de que solo por mí y Ron has estado viviendo} dijo Hermione esta vez un su voz sonó triste.

{Si... si no los hubiera conocido, no sé qué sería de mi vida} confeso Harry bostezando.

{Te amo Harry} dijo Hermione alegre.

{Yo también te amo} contesto desenado tenerla ahí a su lado. {Creo que hoy fue un día agotador}

{Si, será mejor que descansemos} dijo Hermione un poco más dormida.

{Descansa amor} dijo Harry mientras escuchaba como Ron comenzaba a roncar.

{Sueña lindo} fue lo último que escucho de Hermione esa noche.


	32. Capitulo 32- El relato del Elfo

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 32.- El relato del Elfo

Harry siguió mirando el sucio tapiz por un buen rato, no podía dormir, pero tampoco podía hacer que Hermione pasara toda la noche despierta hablando con él. Se encontraba delante de una aburrida y obscuridad absoluta, sus ojos parpadeaba pues el cuarto era increíblemente frió y algo presionaba su costilla, se movía ya que los resortes le molestaban, las sabanas no ayudaban a que se durmiera, poco a poco se fueron haciendo más molestas hasta que apretaron con tal fuerza que sintió sus costillas romperse, bajo la mirada y para su sorpresa una piel de serpiente lo tenía atrapado totalmente, subió la vista buscando lo que bien savia que venía. Ahí estaba Voldemort parado sonriendo le y apuntándole con la varita, el terror aumento en Harry, aúna gran explosión sonó y vislumbro la figura de un escreguto que se abalanzaba hacia Voldemort y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo la creatura yacía muerto en el suelo. Con todas sus fuerzas intento gritar, pero solo salió un líquido rojo se su boca.

-Escoge Harry-dijo la voz de Voldemort helando su sangre-¿tu vida o la de ellos?, apuntando a un grupo de personas, Harry no los veía bien pues no tenía sus lentes así que estaban borrosos pero les parecía familiares solo se percató que alguien tenía ojos color ámbar, lo cual incremento el terror en su pecho.

-¡mátame a mí!- intento gritar Harry escupiendo sangre en todas direcciones.

\- no te escucho-dijo Voldemort, riéndose y después apunto al grupo de personas, Harry intento poner todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos pero la serpiente era más fuerte que él.

-Es hora de que despierte-dijo la serpiente.-despierta-Harry se intentó mover bruscamente pero era inútil.

-Despierta Harry-dijo la voz de Fred que estaba parado junto a él y Harry observo a su alrededor, estaba en la vieja y sucia habitación, la luz del día entraba por la ventana y él se encoraba enrollado en las sabanas que no lo dejaban moverse, suponía que Fred no podía notarlo pero estaba empapado en sudor.

-Mamá dice que cuando se levanten su desayuno está en las cocina y que luego los necesita en la sala de estar. Hay muchos Doxys de lo que ella creía y además ha encontrado un nido con Puffskeins bajo el sofá- Dijo George desde la puerta.

-Ahora bajamos-dijo Harry su voz sonó casi en pánico.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo Ron en la otra cama.

-Hora de que te levantes hermanito-dijo Fred saliendo de la habitación.

Enseguida Harry se giró para que la sabana dejara de restringir sus movimientos librándolo por completo de esta, vio a Ron bostezando y Estirándose.

-No son buenas camas pero sirven para dormir- Dijo Ron rápidamente al ver como Harry le costaba levantarse no por sentir el cuerpo adolorido más bien porque temblaba al recordar su sueño.

-Prefiero la cama de la madriguera-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y disimulaba para que Ron no se diera cuenta de sus temblores.

-Por cierto Harry, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo-dijo Ron sonriéndole-Puedes darte una ducha rápida antes de desayunar. No creo que a mamá le moleste-

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy-dijo Harry tomando ropa limpia y dirigiéndose a donde le había indicado Ron. Su mano temblaba y respiraba agitadamente para tranquilizarse, jalo la puerta del baño pero estaba cerrada.

\- Un minuto por favor -dijo la voz de Tonks desde adentro- ahora salgo -

Harry espero afuera intentando calmar su corazón y al mismo tiempo secándose todo el sudor que tenía con su ropa sucia. Al instante se abrió la puerta mostrando a la aurora, que ahora tenía un uniforme que seguramente sería de auror y era de color ceniza. Costaba de un pantalón entallado, con una chaqueta de que tenía una gran M en un bolsillo.

-Buenos días Harry-dijo Tonks dándole un beso en su mejilla-¿Pasaste buena noche?, lo siento pero tengo que ir al ministerio tal vez nos veamos en la noche eso si Kingsley no me pone en guardia hoy-

-Si no te preocupes, no era urgente el baño-dijo Harry sonriéndole, se metió al baño.-Que tengas un buen día-

Harry se dio un baño de lo mejor que en varias semanas, también se percató que tenía su cabello ya bástate largo casi le llegaba al hombro y este se encontraba horriblemente cuidado seguramente necesitaría un corte antes de ir a su audiencia. Al salir entendió porque todos lo miraban de arriba a abajo cuando lo veían. Estaba increíblemente delgado igual que siempre pero sus músculos se marcaban mucho dejándole ver todo el entrenamiento puesto en ese año, no era el más guapo pero se veía increíblemente bien sorprendiéndose el mismo, lo único que no quedaba con su aspecto era unas pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos y su cabello tan largo, tardo secándose el pelo ahora entendía por qué Hermione se quejaba todo el tiempo del suyo era una completa molestia tenerlo largo. Una vez acabo de vestirse salió, únicamente llevaba una polera marrón y un par de jeans negros. Llego a su habitación donde Ron se encontraba ya cambiado.

-Ese es un buen cambio en tu aspecto, ¿hace cuánto que no tomabas una ducha decente?-dijo Ron mirándolo nuevamente de arriba abajo.

-no se la última semana pase encerrado en mi habitación-dijo Harry sintiéndose completamente diferente al del día anterior.

-Bueno ahora será mejor bajar a desayunar y luego a ayudar a mamá. Todas estas semanas he pasado limpiando este lugar, no sabes lo que cuesta, hay plaga sobre plaga, encantamientos y pestilencias como nunca había visto-dijo Ron saliendo junto con Harry y bajando por la escalera-Nuestra habitación aunque era de día no se podía ver nada, entre toda la orden se decidieron del maleficio-

-¿En eso han estado ocupados tú y mione?-pregunto Harry casi sorprendido.

-Sí, casi un mes y no podemos acabar. Esto es una porquería de casa-dijo Ron irritado.

-Bueno esperemos que eso cambie a partir de ahora. He leído muy buenos libros contra maleficios y plagas. Y aunque me cuesta admitirlo también los de Lockhart que se encontraban arrumbados dentro de mi armario en Privet Drive-dijo Harry pensando que no había sido tan mala idea leerlos completos.

-Tienes algunos trucos contra los Doxy. Son plagas increíblemente molestas-dijo Ron pareciendo más animado-Esta casa tiene la mayor plaga de la que he escuchado en mi vida-

-Tengo uno o dos trucos-dijo Harry sonriendo-pero necesitare la ayuda de todos sobre todo porque no puedo hacer magia-

-Genial, mamá se pondrá muy contenta-grito Ron en el vestíbulo enseguida volteo a ver a las negras cortinas que tapaban a la señora back pero ella no volvió a hacer escándalo.

-Genial, está cumpliendo con su parte del trato-dijo Harry, Ambos bajaron a la cocina.

Donde el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa lo tomaron rápidamente mientras Harry le explicaba como de la había pasado en Privet Drive y Ron se mostraba interesado que pudiera hacer más ejercicio del que pensaba. Al acabar subieron al primer piso, Ron lo llevo a una habitación bastante grande, parecía que una vez fue la sala de estar de la casa ya que tenía sillones y una mesita de te pero toda estaba ahora en mal estado, a las orillas se veía unos armarios bastantes llenos. La alfombra que por partes parecía verde olivo y en otras tenía una capa de polvo bastante grande que aunque la pisaran no se le quitaba de encima. Las cortinas tenían un moho verde y zumbaban como si estas estuvieran electricidad. En la habitación se encontraban la señora Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George, estaban viendo las cortinas con miradas de irritación, todos tenían un trapo cubriéndoles la nariz y boca, en caso de Hermione le cubría casi todo el rostro a excepción de los ojos y tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry entrando rápidamente y mirando que cada uno sujetaba una botella que contenía un líquido negro en su interior.- ¿Durmieron Bien?-

-Muy Bien, gracias-contestaron Ginny y George mientras Fred se bajaba la mascarilla.

-Harry me alegra de que vengas a la batalla, no será nada lindo-dijo el bromista mientras le arrojaba una botella igual que tenía en la mano, Harry la atrapo en el aire con un movimiento sencillo, enseguida Hermione se acercó.

-buenos días dormilón-dijo bajándose la tela mostrando su linda sonrisa a lo que Harry la beso.

-no dormí tanto-dijo Harry acomodándose el cabello.- ¿Creo que necesito un corte?-

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.- De ayer que parecías un chico medio loco a hoy, te ves mucho mejor hoy-

-Cállate Ronald-dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada indignada- Harry paso un muy mal tiempo con sus tíos, no tienes que recordárselo-

-Bueno no es que no pensemos que tu facha de rebelde sin causa este mal, es más nos gusta-dijo George bajándose también su trapo.

-Es simplemente genial-dijo Fred mientras la señora Weasley los miraba.

-¿De verdad me veía tan mal?-dijo Harry a Hermione la cual solo le sonrió y lo beso.

-Un poco… esperaba que no te gustara estar así-dijo su novia lentamente.

-Hoy mismo me corto el cabello-Sentencio Harry estirándose un mecho de pelo.

-Es mejor que cubran sus rostros-ordeno la señora Weasley-Esto es doxycida. ¿Qué ha hecho ese elfo en 10 años? ¿Qué plaga tan mas grande?-

-¿qué elfo?-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que era la única que parecía enfadada por el comentario.

-Kreacher-dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Es un elfo domestico que le sirve a la familia Black, esta algo viejo y parece obsesionado con la sangre limpia-dijo Hermione volviéndose a levantar la mascarilla-A lo mejor en no podía controlar solo la plaga-

-te asombraría lo que puede hacer solo cuando se lo propone-dijo Sirius quien entraba a la habitación con una bolsa manchada de sangre, llena de los que parecían ser ratas- Acabo de alimentar a Buckbeack, está arriba en el cuarto de mi madre pero parece extrañar el amplio nido de la sala de menesteres-

-Yo lo entiendo-dijo Harry asintiendo. Sirius examino un gabinete cerrado, el cual se sacudía violentamente.

-bueno Molly, estoy casi seguro que es un Boggar-dijo Sirius tocando con su varita la superficie del escritorio y este se sacudió violentamente.-pero deberíamos esperar a que Tonks u ojoloco le eche una ojeada-

-No es necesario-dijo Harry acercándose al gabinete y mirándolo con verdadero interés, lo examino igual que Sirius pero esta vez toco la madera y sintió la magia-Si es un Boggar alguien tiene un poco de tiza, tinta o algo que pinte-

Todos observaron a Harry desconcertados algo que ya no era nuevo para él ni para Hermione que fue la que saco el monedero y le paso un pedazo de tiza. -gracias, mione-dijo Harry mientras grababa una runa de liberación en el escritorio y al lado otras runas que era correspondiente al hechizo _ridiculos_.

-Listo- dijo Harry mirando sus runas y pensando que hubiera sido mejor que Hermione lo hubiera hecho su caligrafía no era del todo buena y menos cuando se trataban de runas.-Necesito que alguien toque con su varita las runas-

Sirius enseguida lo realizo, las runas brillaron con un color plateado, el calor se abrió y de este salió una sombra que parecía no tener forma. Al siguiente segundo se desvaneció en una voluta de humo.

-Genial-dijo Sirius mirando el interior del cajón-Nos has ahorrado una larga y gruñona conversación con ojoloco o un par de tropiezos de Tonks-

-¿Dónde aprendiste runas Harry?-dijo la señora Weasley impresionada.

-En mi habitación de Privet Drive este verano, leí 2 veces cada tomo y copie las runas hasta que pude leerlas como si fuera mi idioma natal-dijo Harry sonriente-aunque hubiera sido más fácil si solo pudiera hacer magia-

-Las runas toman el poder y sentimientos de la persona que las escribe. No importa quien las active-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry- Si hubiera sido otro capaz que no resultaba tan bien-

-Necesito aprender runas-dijo Ron mirando el interior del cajón y saco lo que parecía un montón de documentos en mal estado-¿Esto sirve?-

-Yo que se-dijo Harry alzando los hombros

-bueno es mejor que nos pongamos a los doxys-dijo la señora Weasley mirando como todos parecían tranquilos mientras las cortinas zumbaban peligrosamente. Tomo un libro y reviso una página, Harry savia bien que libro era pues lo había visto un montón de veces en su cuarto la mayoría arrumbado al fondo del armario.

-la guía de Gilderoy Lockhart sobre plagas del hogar-dijo Harry rodando los ojos-es inútil contra plagas de este tamaño y si hacemos lo que dice nos llevara todo el día incluso hasta mañana-

-¿qué?-dijo la señora Weasley ofendida-He leído este libro muy bien y estoy segura que funciona-

Harry rodo lo ojos mirando a Ron que enseguida alzo los hombros.

-Lockhart robo la fama de otros magos, por lo que no pudo robar todos sus secretos-dijo Harry con voz calmada y suave-Esa guía solo dice la mitad de lo que de verdad se debe hacer-

-¿cómo?-dijo la señora Weasley que parpadeaba mucho como si pensara que era un sueño.

-Tienes una mejor forma Harry-dijo Fred que parecía entusiasmado y casi suplicante.-Estoy harto de estos vichacos ayer uno casi me muerde-

-Claro que tengo una mejor forma, flobberworm -dijo Harry sonriéndole a Fred que parecía totalmente confundido pero al señalar a Ginny lo entendió y se rieron un poco.

-Cómo es que tú puedes tener una mejor forma-dijo la señora Weasley cerrando el libro y mirándolo fijamente-¿Acaso tienen un mejor libro sobre plagas?-

-Pues leí varios-dijo Harry firme-pero al compararlos me di cuenta que tiene ciertos rastros de errores y de que si lo complementas con los demás libros puedes investigar realmente como se eliminan las plagas he invente mi propio sistema, aunque aún no lo he probado-

-Fantástico-dijo Sirius a un lado de el-Muéstranos-

-Necesitare algunas cosas- dijo Harry examinando el frasco con liquido negro que tenía en sus manos parecía estar elaborado eficientemente y con la tapa que era para rociar era una medida eficiente contra los doxys pero no tan rápida-¿quién hiso el doxycida?-

-Yo, con la guía de Lockhart-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Está bien elaborada, puede darme un segundo frasco-dijo Harry pero antes de proponérselo tenía a todos dándole uno- solo necesitare dos- Harry arrastro la mesita de te quitándola de en medio de la alfombra llena de polvo. Destapo las botellas y el olfateo la esencia de paralizante las cuales eran casi imperceptibles.

-Sirius te molestaría despejar la alfombra y te advierto que terminara en mal estado-dijo Harry mirando a su padrino.-inservible, para tirarse a la basura o en todo caso dejársela a los doxys-

-Si nos deshacemos de esas creaturas no me importara en lo más mínimo-dijo Sirius comenzando a sacar todo de la habitación.

-necesitare, polvo de hueso de hervoria africana una tela que este casi nueva, miel-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione ella enseguida sacaba los ingrediente mientras los decía-pelo de gorro rojo, una pluma de hipogrifo y saliva de kelpie-

-Yo voy por la pluma-dijo Ron subiendo a buscar a Buckbeack.

-genial porque no tenemos ninguna y tampoco pelo de gorro rojo-dijo Hermione rebuscando en el monedero.

-Tenemos nosotros se los traemos en un segundo-dijo George y subió al igual que Ron.

-¿Para que necesitas todos esos ingredientes? La poción está bien echa-dijo la señora Weasley mirando a Harry con insistencia.

-Lo sé pero una de esta será un poción que los atraiga y luego... bueno ya lo vera-dijo Harry apartando uno de los frasco y en otro comenzó a vacía cada ingrediente con sumo cuidado y cada vez que el ingrediente se combinaba cambiaba de color-¿dónde está Ron?, necesito la pluma-

Enseguida sé escucho como entraba a la habitación agitado y pálido.

-Tuve que tomarla del suelo no dejo que le quitara ninguna-dijo Ron con voz cortada.

-Una pluma es una pluma, nunca te dije que recién arrancada-dijo Harry riéndose un poco y Ron se la entregó con mala cara, la metió en el frasco y esta cambio a un color casi verdoso, llego George con un mechón de pelo color naranja, Harry no espero y lo metió a la poción y esta se trasformó en color violeta.- y el ultimo ingrediente es el más esencial y sin este no funcionaría- Tomo la miel y metió un chorro en ella. La poción dio un burbujeo como si estuviera al mismo fuego cambio de violeta a un azul claro y casi transparente, Nuevamente Harry la olfateo y esta vez tenía un aroma dulzón.

-ya quedo-dijo Harry y miro a todos.-alguien necesita lanzar un encantamiento. El hechizo es _trapmudox_ -

-¿Inventaste otro Hechizo?-dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de enojo como si recordara algo.

-No es de Cicon Workcis en su libro "Magia para plagas molestas"-dijo Harry rápidamente y Hermione se calmó.

-Yo lo Hechizo-dijo Sirius que había dejado la alfombra sin ningún mueble y esta se veía limpia donde había estado lo sillones. Hechizo la pócima y enseguida se volvió trasparente como el agua.

-¿Estás seguro que eso funcionara?-dijo la señora Weasley que parecía incrédula- no será mejor seguir con el método tradicional-

-Molly, Harry sabe lo que hace-dijo Sirius con un tono cortes, seguramente no quería provocar otra pelea como la de la noche anterior.- ¿algo más que requieras cachorro?-

-que alguien hechice la otra 'maxi efec'-dijo Harry pasándole la poción, enseguida lo hiso y esta se puso tan negra como el mismo petróleo. Mientras todos lo miraban atentamente tomo la poción de color claro, y se dirigió al centro de la alfombra con el líquido formo una runa tan grande que cubría toda la superficie. Era la primera vez que lo aria pero supuso que surtiría efecto después de todo era la unión de varios tipos de eliminación de plagas.

-ahora solo queda que incluyamos a la poción algún ingrediente que ellos estén -dijo Harry mirando la cortina enmohecida- George podrías pasarme solo un toso pequeño.-

George arranco un trozo pequeñísimo, enseguida los doxys sonaron mucho más furiosos que nunca pero no salieron de su escondite. Harry coloco el pedazo lleno de moho en medio donde todas las líneas se concretaban y se quitó enseguida. El moho se esparció por toda la poción y el dejo del mismo color que esta.

-hace los honores señora Weasley, solo tóquela con la varita-dijo Harry sonriéndole. La señora Weasley Dudo un segundo pero enseguida la toco, como si hubiera encendido la luz del cuarto brillo todo el líquido, los doxys salieron de las cortinas eran cientos o tal vez miles. Y no solo venían de las ese cuarto sino de toda la casa haciendo que todos se agacharan incluso gritaran en el caso de Ginny y Hermione. Mientras lo demás se cubría las cabezas.

-No les harán nada están más interesados en la alfombra-dijo Harry cuando mione casi se cae por evitar a un grupo de doxys que iban directo a la alfombra deteniéndola y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Tardo casi 5 minutos en que el último grupo de doxys entrara al cuarto y se agruparan con los demás que parecían arremolinarse sobre la alfombra dejando un tapete de cabezas azules alas revoloteando y haciendo un zumbido muy molesto. Harry espero un minuto más esperando que salieran todos pero el ultimo había entrado volando hacia un buen rato.

-¿y ahora?-dijo la señora Weasley casi con entusiasmo.

-la segunda opción viértala en el centro-dijo Harry y le paso el frasco, enseguida la levito y roció justo en medio de todas las cabezas azules, enseguida todos se paralizaron, parecían petrificados mientras el ruido se terminaba y todos parecían impresionados.

-La casa está libre de doxy's, solo falta sacarlos pero eso es lo más fácil-dijo Harry mirando a Sirius que sonreía ampliamente.-aunque me gustaría conservar algunos, su veneno sirve para hacer antídotos potentes si se sabe utilizar bien o para hacer alguna golosina deliciosa-

-de verdad-dijo Ron mirando con repugnancia a las creaturas- no comeré nada que este hecho con esas cosas-

-¿a dónde las llevara?-dijo Hermione mirando como la señora Weasley comenzaba a enrollar la alfombra.

-Supongo que a algún lugar frio ellos prefieren esos lugares-dijo la señora Weasley con su voz cansada. Harry se acercó ayudarla pero discretamente tomo un puñado de ellos y se los paso a Fred que era el más cerca, el enseguida entendió y los guardo en sus bolsillos.

-con esto nos ahorramos mucho trabajo-dijo Sirius ayudando a Harry y la señora Weasley, a los pocos segundos habían logrado sacarlo del cuarto, solos empezaron a llevarla alfombra a afuera en la calle mientras Harry regresaba con los demás.

-Harry ¿podemos quedarnos con algunos?-dijo Fred entregándole los doxys que le había pasado.-queremos experimentar con su veneno para nuestros skiving snackboxes-

-¿que son los skiving snackboces?-dijo Harry entregándole más de la mitad al fin de cuentas solo necesitaba uno o dos.

-Un surtido de dulces que te ponen enfermo- musito George, vigilaba la puerta en caso de que regresara la señora Weasley- tranquilo no te enferman de verdad, solo lo suficiente para terminar la clase y que cuando tú lo queras regresar a la normalidad.-

-si lo hemos estado pensando contiene dos extremos, codificados por color para masticarlos. Si te comes la mitad naranja, vomitas. En ese momento seguramente te dejaran salir a la enfermería mientras la otra purpura, te repone, permitiéndote hacer lo que tu desees -completo Fred guardando sus doxys.

-todavía necesitan trabajo, por el momento nuestros probadores están teniendo problemas en para de vomitar el tiempo suficiente para tomar el extremo purpura-dijo George que seguía viendo a la puerta seguramente para evitar que la señora Weasley los escuchara.

-¿probadores?-Pregunto Harry algo preocupado.

-nosotros-aclaro Fred-tomamos turnos. George probo el desmayo imaginario y ambos lo hicimos con el turrón sangra narices-

-mamá pensó que nos habíamos peleado-dijo George sonriente.

-son increíbles-dijo Harry mirándolos sorprendido de verdad.-Pero deberían tener cuidado con cada cosa, y les recomiendo que si utilizan el veneno de doxy tengan el antídoto a la mano.-

-claro, que lo aremos-dijo Fred volteando a ver a Ron que se acercaba para escuchar-Aun así no dejamos tu pedido a un lado, tenemos grandes ideas cada una está casi acabada, te daremos algunos para que los pruebes y veas si te sirven o tienen fallas-

-¿A mí no me darán ninguno?-dijo Ron cuando se acercó.

-Si te portas bien con nosotros-dijo George sonriéndole –tal vez... te haremos un descuento -

-pero soy su hermano-dijo Ron molesto.

-¿y?-dijo Fred.

-no puede ser-dijo Ron alejándose nuevamente.

En ese momento regreso la señora Weasley con Sirius que estaban sudados y algo molestos. Pero Harry no se preocupó en averiguar qué había pasado. Estaba entretenido viendo los armarios que se estaban repletos de cosas extrañas; una selección de dagas en mal estado que Harry podría arreglar fácilmente, una piel de serpiente enrollada que no parecía tener valor alguno, varias cajas de color plata con inscripciones en varios idiomas, que Harry podía leer pero no pronunciar tan fluidamente, incluso savia para que era cada caja de plata, lo que más le llamo la atención fue una botella de cristal adornada con gemas y un ópalo grande puesto en el tapón, llena de lo que Harry savia que era sangre.

-bien supongo que podremos empezar con estos armarios-dijo la señora Weasley mirando a todos.

-pero hoy solamente eliminaríamos a los doxy's-dijo George pareciendo decepcionado.-dijiste que los armarios mañana.-

-ya que nos decidimos de la plaga de doxys será mejor apurar el trabajo-dijo la señora Weasley a su hijo que se comenzaba a poner rojo.

-no se preocupen chicos, tengo bastantes trucos para las plagas y supongo que lo leído en verano nos servirá, acabaremos rápido-dijo Harry viendo el frasco con sangre.

Un elfo domestico entro en la habitación. Tenía un trapo sucio como delantal, y todo lo demás lo llevaba desnudo, parecía muy viejo, su piel asemejaba a ser casi el triple de grande que Dobby, y aunque era calvo como todos los elfos domésticos, tenía una cantidad de pelo blanco en sus orejas de murciélago sus ojos era de un gris acuoso y su nariz era larga y con forma de hocico.

-¿qué han hecho con la alfombra de la ama?-dijo con su voz ronca y profunda similar a la de una rana mugidora.-huele como a dulces y además que todos los doxy's han desaparecido, vieja y sucia traidora con todos esos mocosos desordenado la casa de mi señora. O mi pobre ama, si ella supiera que la escoria está en su casa lo que le diría al viejo Kreacher, oh, qué vergüenza, sangres sucias y hombres lobos, traidores y ladrones, Kreacher, viejo y pobre ¿qué puede hacer el...?- El elfo no notó la presencia de Harry ni del resto. Actuaba como si no pudiera verlos; arrastraba los pies encorvado, despacio y obstinadamente, dirigiéndose hacia el armario que había observado.

-Hola Kreacher-saludo Ginny en voz alta, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

El elfo sobresaltado se quedó quieto, dejo de murmurar y dándose la vuelta vio a Ginny con sorpresa y formo una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Kreacher no vio a la señorita-murmuro Kreacher- pequeña mocosa de una sucia traidora-

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Harry avanzando rápidamente y parándose enfrente del elfo alzando una ceja-¿No te escuche bien?, ¿Podrías repetirlo?-

-Kreacher no dijo nada- susurro el elfo, parecía asustado por un segundo enseguida recompuso su torcida sonrisa- aquí esta este delincuente y esa sangre sucia, parada tan tranquila, si mi señora supiera, como lloraría, y aquí este delincuente, Kreacher no conoce su nombre pero seguro lo es. ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo el elfo murmurando y Harry se percató que su rostro parecía estar en otro lado como si no supiera donde estaba.

-Este es Harry, Kreacher- informo Hermione Indecisa-él es Harry Potter-

-La sangre sucia le habla a Kreacher, como si fuera amiga. Si mi ama me viera me daría una tunda bien merecida-dijo Kreacher murmurando y viendo los pies de Hermione.

-¡no la llames sangre sucia!-dijeron Ron y Ginny a un tiempo, muy enojados, otros como Fred y George se veían molestos aunque observaron que Harry no decía nada solo miraba al elfo.

-No importa-susurro Hermione.-no está bien de la cabeza, no sabe lo que dice. El está...-

-No te engañes Ahijada, él sabe exactamente lo que dice-aseguró Sirius mirando a Kreacher con aversión.

Kreacher subió la vista hasta los ojos de Harry y lentamente se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura del elfo, pero como este era tan bajo tubo que sentarse completamente en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos y sintió la magia del elfo esta estaba perturbada como si su magia fuera interrumpida por alguna cosa en la casa además de que estaba siendo dañada por otro objeto obscuro.

-Tiene razón mione-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos-Está siendo controlado por algo más y también está siendo perturbado por algún objeto en esta casa.-

Hermione vio a Harry y le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿De verdad Harry?-dijo Hermione mientras se intentaba acercar al elfo doméstico, pero este se retiraba como si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa-Eso es... ¿lo podemos ayudar?-

\- Por supuesto-dijo Harry parándose y se percataba de que la señora Weasley lo veía nuevamente con esa expresión de incredulidad.

-Él siempre ha sido así-dijo Sirius que acababa acercarse miraba al elfo desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.-No creo que este hechizado-

A la vista de Sirius, Kreacher se inclinó en un arco ridículamente bajo tanto que su aplastada nariz toco el suelo.

-¡levántate inmediatamente!-ordeno Sirius, impaciente-¿aun crees que el está embrujado?-

-si-dijo Harry firme caminando al armario lleno de objetos comenzó tomando el frasco de sangre, enseguida tomo una de las cajas plateadas, siguió rebuscando en lo que Hermione y los demás discutían si estaba o no hechizado, dándole poca importancia a la discusión hasta que al fondo vio un medallón pesado, no supo por que le llamo la atención y acerco su mano lentamente hasta que lo tomo entre sus manos sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda la cicatriz le dolió y algo se removió en su interior, lo soltó enseguida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Harry?-dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba minutos viendo el medallón.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando-dijo Harry en voz alta.

{Ese medallón, lo vez} dijo Harry a Hermione.

{Si} dijo Hermione rápidamente.

{Tómalo, guárdalo en el monedero no dejes que nadie te vea y sobre todo no lo tengas mucho tiempo en tus manos} ordeno Harry algo que jamás le gustaba hacer y menos con Hermione pero esta vez no podía permitirse que ese objeto siguiera estando abandonado en esa casa.

{¿Por qué?}Pregunto Hermione pero su tono de voz sonó preocupada.

{Te lo diré junto con Ron, hoy ha sucedido algo que jamás pensé que pasaría} dijo Harry dándole un beso y todos los miraron ya que nadie savia que hablaban mental mente a excepción de Ron que sus ojos brillaron sabiendo que algo pasaba.

-Entonces ¿cómo haremos para que Kreacher deje de estar embrujado?-dijo Ron atrayendo la atención al elfo.

-Vengan todo al retrato de la señora Black-dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación viendo que todos los seguían a excepción de Hermione y Ron que se quedaban en la sala. Cuando llego al retrato, corrió las cortinas y abrió la puerta viendo el retrato de la señora Black que abrió la boca para gritar pero enseguida la cerró al ver a Harry.

-Hola señora Black, sería tan amable de retirar su control sobre Kreacher-dijo Harry con voz gentil.

-¿De qué hablas niño loco?-dijo el retrato de la anciana.

-sé que tiene control sobre Kreacher y que sus pensamientos están ligados a este cuadro, el contrato no lo hiso con una persona si no con el cuadro por lo consiguiente su mente ha sido afectada por años-dijo Harry con tomo molesto.-Le Ordeno liberarlo-

-Kreacher no quiere ser liberado-dijo este casi asustado y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-Agárrenlo bien-dijo Harry dándose cuenta que desaparecería, enseguida Sirius lo tomo de los hombros alzándolo y Fred de las piernas para evitar que huyera.

-Lo ves él no quiere ser liberado, él está contento con mi control- dijo el retrato levantando el mentón como su estuviera orgullosa. Harry levanto el frasco de sangre y el cuadro se puso decolorado de repente y el marco pareció casi empezarse a pudrir.

-¿cómo es que lo tienes?-grito el cuadro.

-lo encontré en un armario-dijo Harry firmemente-Sé que esto es lo que no deja que salga de la casa lo que la mantiene firme en esa pared, es sangre de la señora Black mientras esta sangre este aquí ella tendrá control de todo.-

Hermione y Ron aparecieron por el marco de la puerta, ella estaba pálida, Ron estaba normal pero se notaba preocupado.

{¿Lo tienes?} Pregunto rápidamente Harry.

{Si, ya entiendo a qué te referías} contesto Hermione.

{¿Qué paso?} Dijo Harry mirándola con preocupación.

{No sé como pero también lo sentí} dijo Hermione con voz asustada {debemos tener cuidado con eso}

{Lo sé, pero por ahora enfocare todo a Kreacher} dijo Harry mandándole una imagen de lo que el sentía por ella para que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco ya que el suyo parecía incontrolable.

-Tu sucio mestizo, suelta eso y deja mi casa-grito el retrato de la vieja anciana.

Enseguida la casa pareció que se contraía y Harry sintió un tirón de la boca del estómago, tomo el frasco con fuerza este hiso un crac y dejo de sentir el tirón.

-No lo rompas-grito el cuadro.

-Tranquila sé que si lo rompo Kreacher no se liberara de la unión o no hasta que yo investigue como-dijo Harry sonriéndole al cuadro-pero si me obligas, lo are sin pensar-

-No-dijo el cuadro este se agito con furia.

-Entonces libéralo-dijo Harry firme.

Enseguida el cuadro mostro una débil luz, se rasgó la imagen de un lado y mostro un viejo trapo sucio que Harry tomo rápidamente, el cuadro se recompuso casi al instante.

-Gracias, ahora guarde silencio -dijo Harry vio como el elfo forcejeaba pero entre Sirius, Fred y George.

-le pondré el trapo, no lo suelte, Ron échame una mano-dijo Harry dándole el frasco de sangre a Hermione.

Entre los cinco aunque con dificultades lograron ponerle el trapo a Kreacher, este se agitaba y gritaba como si estuviera quemándose con el tacto del trapo. Harry termino sudando por los esfuerzos, los demás no estaban mejor.

-¿y ahora Harry?-dijo Sirius cuando acabaron de ponérselo.

Tomo la caja plateada y vio la escritura que era estaba en alemán y tenía una runa distintiva. Harry releyó una vez más la inscripción "Kreacher sirviente de esta casa" y la runa era la de la voluntad.

-Mione, destruye la caja-dijo Harry dejándose la en sus manos, ella paso el frasco a Sirius.

-será mejor que yo lo haga-dijo la señora Weasley intentando tomar la caja pero Harry retiro sus manos, la señora Weasley se puso roja.

-No, solo puede ser echo por una persona que no tenga ningún resentimiento contra Kreacher-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione-alguien que se preocupe por él y quiera ayudarlo de verdad-

-Bien-dijo la señora Weasley alzando las manos.

-rápido-dijo Fred que empezaba a sudar demasiado.

-¿qué hechizo ocupo?-pregunto Hermione.

-ninguno, graba esta runas en la tapa y… ya sabes que hacer -dijo Harry, enseguida Hermione saco un poco de tinta y puso la caja en el suelo, grabo todo lo que Harry le indico y lo toco con la varita. La tapa se destrozó a la mitad, una llama de color naranja salió de la grieta tan diminuta que sería del taño del ancho de una hoja de papel. Harry la tomo con la palma la reviso verificando que no tuviera ninguna daño o incluso si esta pudiera estar en mal estado, pero todo parecía perfecto.

-Eso es-dijo Ron con la boca abierta.- ¿Su alma?-

-No- dijo Harry sabiendo que todos estaban horrorizados-si fuera el alma de Kreacher tendríamos que destruir toda la caja pero solo rompimos su seguridad para que saliera de ella, esto es la voluntad de Kreacher-

-¿cómo puede estar fuera de su cuerpo?-dijo Ginny que estaba muy pálida, Harry se acercó a Kreacher y este miraba a aturdido a todos.

-No es toda su voluntad, solo la mayoría para que el obedezca inconscientemente a la señora Black, es más bien un encadenamiento de objetos para hacer que Kreacher obediente.-dijo Harry, apretando la mandíbula de Kreacher el cual se quejó pero Harry savia que era necesario, enseguida tomo pequeña llama y se la metió de golpe en la boca-Esto lo liberara casi por completo, la ropa que tenía el retrato también es un objeto de amarre, cuando se junte todo el regresara a la normalidad o por lo menos casi-

Enseguida Kreacher se empezó a convulsionar y todos los soltaron pero Harry tomo su cabeza y evito que esta se sacudiera con brusquedad.-Sirius utiliza _ataraxia_ \- Sirius asintió y enseguida lanzo el hechizo a Kreacher, el cual se calmó por un segundo, estaba pálido y tan cansado que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-no Kreacher, Kreacher no deseaba que le hicieran esto-dijo el elfo con dificultades-Kreacher quiso escapar pero no pudo… gracias señor Harry Potter-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, recupérate-dijo Harry y toco la frente del alfo, enseguida realizo el enlace para que su fuerza mágica se recuperara. Harry le quito el viejo trapo que recién le había puesto, tomo la caja de plata destruida, y se las dio a la señora Weasley.

-quémelas cuando pueda, el humo puede dañarla así que tenga cuidado-dijo Harry y vio que el elfo intentaba pararse.

-lo siento-dijo el mirando a todos-Kreacher era joven, debo contarles todo-su voz flaqueo.

-ahora no Kreacher-dijo Hermione acariciando al elfo, no parecía molesto ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado.

-Ron llévalo a mi cama y que descanse, mione dale las poción de curación -dijo Harry, Sirius que veía aquel frasco de sangre como si esta fuera algo increíblemente diabólico y aunque Harry también lo pensaba algo en sus ojos indicaba que odiaba el tenerlo sujeto..

-Suelta eso-grito la voz de la anciana en el retrato.

-A mí tampoco me agrada tenerlo en mis manos-dijo Sirius mirándola con odio.

-Padrino, no tiene caso que ahora te preocupes por ella-dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Ya no puede hacer nada, la tenemos acorralada-

-¿qué haremos con la sangre cachorro?-pregunto Sirius a Harry.

-Te diré como despegar el cuadro y lo sacaremos de la casa, la sangre la quemaremos esto destruirá también el cuadro, Kreacher se compondrá totalmente y esta casa quedara libre del control de ella-dijo Harry mirando el cuadro que parecía como si tuviera siglos de antigüedad.

-No, por favor No-dijo el retrato,-hijo mío, por favor no lo hagas-suplicaba el cuadro.

Enseguida Sirius cerró la puerta y corrió las cortinas. Toco la tela como si esta fuera algo que no extrañaría, sonrió un poco.

-recuérdame jamás llevarte la contraria-dijo Sirius con poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Tenias razón con Kreacher, nunca lo conocí de joven pero supongo que mi madre fue la culpable de que el fuera tan malo conmigo y tan bueno con mi hermano-

-¿Tenias un hermano?-dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

-Sí, pero esa historia es para otro día, es mejor que continuemos con todo lo que teníamos que hacer-dijo Sirius, mirando como Ron tenia al elfo en sus brazos y Hermione le daba una botellita con color dorado. El resto de la mañana fue mucho más tranquila mientras, Harry y Ron subieron para dejar a Kreacher en su habitación y Hermione bajo a ayudar a la señora Weasley con la comida, el paso habitación por habitación buscando que maleficios y artilugios había que tenía que destruir o deshacer. Cuando terminaron en la habitación donde habían capturado a doxys, con los armarios adelante de ello, Ron tenía una lista de casi 200 cosas por hacer, y Harry comenzó a revisar todo el armario. Recibía arañazos y mordidas de algunas cosas que no querían salir de la vitrina, tiraba la mayoría a un contenedor que etiqueto "Destruir" y en el otro "Inservible". Así siguió hasta que termino con una caja de música que cuando se abría producía sueño a cualquiera que lo escuchara, pero Harry la cerró y la tiro en destruir. Ron y el vieron los grandes contenedores al final de todo, el de destruir más lleno que el de inservible pero toda las vitrinas se encontraba vacías.

-a comer-grito la señora Weasley desde la cocina a lo que Harry fue junto con Ron. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente viendo que habían llegado unas personas en lo que trabajaban, entre ellas Tonks, ojoloco, Kingsley conversando en el fondo de la mesa y extrañamente también el profesor Flitwick, Harry se alegró de ver a la última persona McGonagall se encontraba parada mientras platicaba con Hermione.

-Hola profesora McGonagall, Profesor Flitwick-dijo Harry acercándose a la primera.

-Hola Harry- dijo McGonagall acercándolo y abrazándolo mientras lo besaba en la frente, todos en la habitación se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, incluso Harry.

-Creí que no hacia distinciones entre alumnos-dijo Ginny con la boca tan abierta que podría meter dos panes completos.

-No estamos Hogwarts señorita Weasley, además he cometido grandes errores con Harry dejándolo con sus tíos y por supuesto que no dándome cuenta que yo pude ser su tutora-dijo la profesora mientras se ponía algo triste- De verdad lamento todo-

-Tranquila profesora, yo la quiero mucho y créame no tengo ningún rencor hacia usted-dijo Harry abrazándola nuevamente- Después de todo fue la única que me envió una carta completa este verano-

-Sobre eso ya me conto la Hermione que no te la pasaste muy bien y que… has estado enojado casi todo el tiempo-dijo Mcgonagall mostrándose un poco más confiada- Sé que no puedo reprenderte por cómo te sientas y siendo sincera yo también he estado molesta con Dumbledore todo este tiempo-

-Entonces puedo decir todo lo que pienso y decir groserías contra….- comenzó Harry pero Mcgonagall le lanzo una mirada molesta.- Esta bien nada sin groserías-

-Así que Harry es su favorito ¿No? Minié-dijo la voz de Sirius entrando por la puerta. McGonagall le mando una mirada severa mientras él sonreía un poco.

-El que ya no sea mi alumno no significa que no le pueda dar un buen regaño Sirius, y en cierta forma tiene la razón yo siento que Harry es mi…-Harry deseo que la profesora no dijera hijo, ya bastantes lo veían de esa forma- alumno más destacado y el que más se mete en problemas, y sobre todo-continuo McGonagall

-Gracias-dijo Harry arrepintiéndose y deseando que hubiera dicho hijo- No me quiera tanto-

-No te preocupes cachorro- le Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a la profesora- Para ella eso significa que te ama y que sobre todas las cosas te apoyara, igual que a James ¿No profesora?, recuerdo que nunca lo dijo pero usted amaba a James y Lily-

La profesora se sonrojo mientras Harry sonreía y tomaba la mano de la profesora y en la otra la de Hermione para sentarse.

-Tantos años como profesor y nunca ha visto a Minerva sonrojada-dijo El profesor Flitwick que ya estaba sentado.

-Silencio Filius-dijo Mcgonagall lanzado sus miradas de enfado con un leve sonrojo.

-Es lo que tiene Harry-dijo Hermione rápidamente- Puede cambiar la naturaleza de una persona-

-Recuerdo cuando era la única que no rompía reglas-dijo Mcgonagall suspirando, Hermione se encogió en su asiento mientras Harry se reía un poco- Y luego se volvió novia de Harry, solo Merlín sabe cuántas reglas han roto en todos estos años-

-Pero acéptelo profesora, Hermione es la más lista y su favorita en trasformaciones-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, nuevamente la profesora se sonrojo.

-Sirius esta me la pagas tu-dijo McGonagall mirando a su padrino.

-¿Y yo por qué?-dijo Sirius mirándose pálido.

-Harry aprende rápido y usted le acaba de enseñar como sonrojar a la profesora algo que no se le olvidara- dijo Hermione sonriendo ante la mirada de McGonagall. Sirius solo gruño mientras se sentaba también.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué hace en los cuartes?-Pregunto Harry sospechando que no podría ser anda bueno.

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?- dijo Mcgonagall indignada.- Una viene aquí a verte y le sales con esa clase de preguntas-

-Lo siento profesora-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca, enseguida McGonagall sonrió.

-Además veo que necesitas un corte de pelo, más tarde me encargo de cortártelo-dijo la profesora mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo- Te vez muy mal teniéndolo largo-

-Ya se-dijo Harry feliz de escuchar que McGonagall se lo cortaría.

-Bien ya todo está listo-dijo la señora Weasley sirviendo todo en la mesa, Harry comió tanto recuperando energías a lo grande más que nada por las conversaciones con la profesora, Hermione y todos los demás. Cuando terminaron la profesora lo llevo al cuarto de baño junto con Hermione y trasformo unas tijeras comenzando a cortarle el pelo el simplemente observaba que parecía que no era la primera vez que cortaba cabello y menos la última sus manos hábiles y diestras mientras que su novia ponía atención seguramente pensando que podría aprender algo nuevo. Al terminar se observó el cabello le quedo muy bien haciendo que luciera mucho mejor tanto que Hermione soltó un suspiro, pero aun así las ojeras bajo los ojos no se le quitaban. Poco después la profesora se despidió diciendo que tenía que preparar muy bien sus clases además de que tenía asuntos en Hogwarts.

El resto de la tarde fue otra labor interminable, nuevamente repasando la casa buscando objetos malignos metiéndolos con cuidado al contenedor, al llegar a la mitad de las habitación ya había llegado la noche, Harry se encontraba cansado, ya que había revisado nuevamente con cuidado todas las cosas en busca de algo que fuera tan malo como el collar que había tocado. Pero al terminar no había encontrado nada más. Se aseguró de meter los objetos restantes en un armario de escobas, poniendo runas de protección y dándole instrucciones a Hermione, Ron y Sirius para encerrarlas con magia hasta que las entregaran a Kingsley que era experto en destrucción de artefactos malignos. Le indico a Hermione que fuera a su habitación después de todos estuvieran durmiendo. Tardo un poco pero logro escabullirse con la capa de invisibilidad.

-y bien, ¿qué paso?-dijo Ron impaciente cuando entro Hermione.

-Hay mucho por lo que discutir-dijo Harry cansado.

-si lo sé, ¿pero qué ha pasado?-dijo Ron nuevamente, llevaba toda la tarde insistiendo a Harry para que le contara, pero se había negado mientras no estuvieran a solas.

-Encontramos un horrocrux-dijo Harry mirando a Ron este abrió la boca enseguida y pareció confundido.

-¿aquí?-dijo casi en un grito.

-si, en ese viejo armario, el collar que tomo mione-dijo Harry asegurándose de que nadie escuchaba, aunque el elfo seguía recostado en su cama.

-Es de vold...Voldemort-dijo Ron con algo de miedo en su voz.

-sí, jamás lo hubiera sabido pero he sentido como la cicatriz me ardía, así como que algo pulsaba en mis dedos-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione-Estoy seguro-

-Perfecto-salto Ron de la cama-ahora tenemos uno dentro de nuestro control, deberíamos destruirlo inmediatamente-

-No es tan fácil Ron-dijo Hermione mientras revisaba al viejo elfo-no sabemos por qué estaba aquí y no sabremos qué consecuencias traerá destruirlo-

-Voldemort podría enterarse por medio de las otras partes de su alma o podríamos estar en peligro de que su alma intente poseer alguno de nosotros, incluso podría ser que dañe o mate a alguien que esté cerca-dijo Harry sabiendo que había contemplado las consecuencias antes.-creo que será mejor guardarlo y que cuando juntemos los demás sean destruidos de golpe-

-Bien, pensándolo así creo que tienen razón-dijo Ron sentándose nuevamente-hemos tenido un gran golpe de suerte, pero solo fue suerte ¿no?-

-Si solo fue suerte-dijo Harry sobándose la cicatriz-no sé cómo llego aquí...-

-pero Kreacher si-dijo la voz de Kreacher, el cual se sentó en la cama.

-¿cómo estas Kreacher?-pregunto Hermione que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-mejor que nunca, gracias al amo-dijo Kreacher mirando a Harry.-Ha hecho el enlace con Kreacher, se lo agradezco mucho-

\- no hay de que, puedes quedarte en esta casa me asegurare que Sirius te dé permiso-dijo Harry sonriéndole, la magia del elfo fluía como un rio tranquilo, la turbulenta magia que había sentido ya no se encontraba aun así necesitaría un poco de cuidado.

-gracias, pero Kreacher ira a donde el amo valla-dijo Kreacher sonriéndole también- y por supuesto a donde la ama también se dirija-esta vez vio a Hermione.

-¿sabes cómo llego el collar a esta casa?-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole al elfo y acariciando su cabeza.

-Kreacher la trajo junto con el amo Regulus-dijo mientras parecía recordar con tristeza.

-cuéntanos todo Kreacher-dijo Harry gentil mente. Kreacher suspiro largamente y luego abrió la boca despacio.

-Kreacher nació en la casa back, sus padres servían en esta misma morada, los antiguos amos eran buenos trataban a los elfos con decencia algo que rara vez se veía en el mundo mágico, luego tuvieron una hijo Orion Black, era muy amable al igual que sus padres. Kreacher quería mucho a su amo Orion, aunque a veces se mostraba altanero por ser de sangre limpia. El día que se casó con una maga llamada Walburga, fue el peor día de todos. Tiempo después de su boda, sus amos murieron dejando que los demás elfos estuviéramos a cargo de Orion y Walburga, enseguida fue un catástrofe, Walburga, nos obligó a meter una porción de nuestra voluntad en esas cajas, luego nos quitó nuestra vestimenta y la hechizo para que nunca fuéramos libres. Kreacher casi escapa pero no lo logro. Kreacher poco se acuerda del resto solo recuerda que obedecía sin rechistar, que odiaba ese estado y que dolía cuando la ama lo azotaba.-Kreacher parecía realmente triste.- Kreacher vio morir a su amor Orino, se quedó solo son su amo Regulus y Walburga pues también el amo Sirius se fue con el señor Potter, el amo Regulus lo trataba bien, un día el amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que acompañara a el señor tenebroso pero le dijo que tenía que regresar con vida y que le tendría que contar todo lo sucedido, Kreacher tuvo que obseder al señor tenebroso lo llevo a una cueva, primera mente corto a Kreacher dejando que la sangre corriera por la entrada, se abrió la cueva, enseguida llegamos a un lago y en medio había una fuente con poción, me hiso tomar cada trago de ella-dijo agitándose un poco- me dejo débil y casi sin vida, coloco un collar dentro la poción que se volvió a llenar, Kreacher buscando alivio de la poción bajo al lago he intento beber agua pero unas creaturas llamadas inferí me atraparon y me metieron en el lago gracias a que mi amo Regulus me llamo a tiempo pude escapar. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, el inmediatamente fabrico un collar igual al que vio Kreacher, llegamos a la cueva, el ordeno a Kreacher darle la poción y que cambiara el collar, guardar el original, regresar a casa e intentar destruirlo, sin decirle nada a la ama. Kreacher le suplico al amo Regulus que no tomara la posición, pero fue una orden y se la di, cuando acabo de tomar la poción los inferí lo atraparon. Y yo regrese a casa, nunca le conté nada a Walburga, años más tarde la ama murió pero dejo ese cuadro que doblegaba a Kreacher a hacer todo lo que quisiera. Kreacher intento destruirlo pero no pudo-

Ninguno de los tres interrumpió ni un segundo, Ron abría cada vez más la boca, Hermione sin en cambio se le llenaban los ojos con lágrimas y Harry trataba de conectar todos los hechos para ver si concordaban. Al terminar la historia Harry tomo al elfo de una mano este pareció estar exaltado y algo confundido.

-Ya todo a pasado, ahora lo principal es que estas bien-dijo Harry mientras el elfo sonreía.

-Kreacher quiere saber si puedo conservar el collar-dijo el elfo parándose de la cama, algo que Hermione intento detener pero sin ningún resultado.

-Por ahora lo necesito para destruirlo y te aseguro que después será todo tuyo-dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza del elfo-No tendrá ningún daño te lo aseguro-

-Gracias amo, Kreacher se asegurara de que esta casa sea más cómoda-dijo el elfo mirando a su alrededor-he dejado de cuidarla por odio a la antigua dueña-

-No te preocupes te daremos una mano ahora, ¿tienes un lugar donde dormir?-dijo Harry viendo a sus amigos que parecían estar pensando en cosas completamente distintas.

-en la cocina hay un cuarto para Kreacher-dijo el elfo mientras se limpiaba con el mandil.

-bien a partir de mañana te daré un vestimenta decente, si quieres también te puedo pagar-dijo Harry enseguida el elfo se aterrorizo.

-no, Kreacher siempre ha servido sin paga, eso jamás lo aceptaría-dijo dejando el mandil quieto.

-entonces por lo menos acepta la ropa-dijo Harry tratando de que su voz sonara como orden.

-bien amo-dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia-Kreacher ira a reglar su cuarto- el elfo miro a Harry atentamente-gracias por todo amo Potter-

-solo no trates a nadie mal, jamás te juntes de nuevo con mortifagos y siente libre de contarme lo que quieras-dijo Harry sonriendo-recuérdalo para mi tu libre albedrio es lo importante -

Un pop, se escuchó y el elfo desapareció de la habitación.

-Walburga era una cerda-dijo Hermione con voz enojada-No puedo creer que hiciera todo eso-

-lo mejor será sacarla lo antes posible-dijo Ron haciendo un gesto como si oliera algo pútrido.

-Eso será mañana, ahora deberíamos dormir-dijo Harry recortándose y Hermione no se fue a su habitación se recostó junto y le paso los brazos por el pecho.

-solo no estén de cariñosos-dijo Ron mirando que Hermione no salía-Si no el que se ira al cuarto con Ginny seré yo-

-bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban. Se apagaron las luces, y Harry durmió plácidamente, sin soñar nada.

La señora Weasley se vio encantada de que tuviera alguien que le ayudara en todo, ya que Kreacher se comportaba mejor que nunca, incluso hacía de comer cosas muy parecidas a los banquetes en Hogwarts. Harry indico como sacar a la señora Black y en menos de una hora estaba afuera de esa casa y su sangre ardía en la chimenea liberando a la casa que pareció respirar por primera vez en años. En los siguientes días Harry paso limpiando toda la casa con la ayuda de todos y de Kreacher, en esos pocos días esa casa era otro lugar, ya no parecía lúgubre y mucho menos una guarida de mortifagos, era como si el eliminar a la señora Black le dejara ser un hogar al fin. La pintura y el tapis parecían nuevos muchos muebles se arreglaron otros tuvieron que ser tirados, Harry le pidió a Tonks que si podía comprar muebles para ese lugar a lo cual ella acepto, cuando regreso con sillones mesas, armarios, camas, colchones, cómodas, lámparas y un centenar de objetos más la señora Weasley se molestó mucho, pero la casa cobro vida nueva. Una tarde completa entres Sirius y sus indicaciones lograron crear un lugar amplio lleno de pasto, algunos árboles y con un cielo artificial para Buckbeack donde podría correr y hasta volar un poco el hipogrifo se vio encantado más de una vez acercándose a Harry para acariciarle con el pico o darle con una de sus alas suavemente, claramente era la misma habitación de la señora Black que nadie quiso ocupar después de enterarse de lo que había hecho. Harry se disculpó con Sirius por hacer el enlace con Kreacher ya que era mejor que fuera con el verdadero dueño de la casa pero el simplemente se rio y dijo que todo lo que le pertenecía también era de Harry.

Varias veces aparecieron diferentes profesores del colegio, Vio nuevamente a la profesora McGonagall que se quedaba a platicar o a ver las mejoras del cuartes, Snape era simple llegaba hacia lo que tenía que hacer y se iba, y a madame Pomfrey llego una tarde y Harry le pidió que revisara a Kreacher al finalizar su inspección dijo que Kreacher estaría bien y solo le dio un par de indicaciones, esperaba el momento de ver a Dumbledore hablar seriamente con el pero si iba a los cuartes era cuando no se daba cuenta y en cuanto se enteraba desaparecía inmediatamente.

Tonks y Lupin a veces se quedan a dormir curiosamente no era por separado o se quedaban ambos o los dos se iban, otras veces no llegan en días, pero casi siempre se mostraban sorprendidos por el avance limpiando la casa, incluso cuando un demonio que acechaba un cuarto de baño inundo toda la habitación Harry se reía mientras Ron luchaba por no ser mojado con agua pestilente, Tonks apareció de repente arreglando el asunto al instante, aunque Ron y Hermione se unieron a sus risas ya que la bruja, tenía el cabello verde y sus ojos color violeta dándole un toque muy gracioso. Se excusó diciendo que tenía un encargo que hacer y esa era la apariencia que tuvo que tomar.

Harry y Hermione instruyeron a Sirius sobre como tendría que defenderse en el juicio y que hacer en caso extremos. El escucho atentamente y aprendió todo lo que le decían. A pesar de que aún tenía sueños sobre pasillos interminables, puertas llenas de sangre y con el cementerio, Harry tenia energía suficiente todos los días gracias a que no hacia sus acostumbrados entrenamientos. La cicatriz le picaba pero ya le era tan normal que casi ni era perceptible. Hermione se dio cuenta al cuarto día de esto por lo cual le dio un regaño mental por horas incluso dejo de hablarte todo el día por lo cual todos parecían enojados por pensar que la habría tratado mal. Ya que todos trataban que Hermione estuviera más feliz como siempre pero ella solo lo miraba cada cierto tiempo y le volvía a regañar. Incluso Ginny se mostró enojada y le dejo de hablar también. En la noche le conto todo excepto sus pesadillas no quería que se enterase de que soñaba con que Voldemort mataba a sus seres queridos y menos que ella siempre aparecía ensangrentada y de formas horribles despertándolo siempre, después de un rato diciéndole que le ardía la cicatriz pero poco ella simplemente lo beso.

El día antes de la audiencia de Sirius, este parecía extremadamente nervioso, incluso Harry tuvo que ayudar a que el escogiera su ropa y se pusiera presentable cortándole un poco el cabello, recortándole bien la barba y haciendo que sus tatuajes parecieran menos amenazantes algo que no logro del todo. Ron no ayudaba mucho ya que también parecía nervioso porque el seria el representante ante al ministerio por la audiencia de Pendragon, ya que Harry no podía por el hecho de estar en problemas con el por el uso de su magia.

-¿cómo llegaremos ahí?-pregunto Sirius otra vez a Arthur que tenía un plan echo a detalle con Kingsley y Tonks.

-Saldremos de la casa, Hermione, Ron, Tu y yo-empezó a explicar nuevamente en la cena antes de que se sirvieran los alimentos-Iras en forma de perro, Entraremos como visitantes, mientras esperas afuera y Kingsley te meterá. Mientras dejare a ellos en mi oficina. Primero es la audiencia de Pendragon en lo que se resuelve el caso y dan fallo Tonks te guiara a la entrada, y cuando sea la tuya apareces.-

-¿Y si no me exoneran?-dijo Sirius mirando la tela de la mesa como si esta tuviera la respuesta.

-Tiraran polvos de obscuridad-dijo Harry firme él había discutido esa parte antes con Kingsley ya que él se había acercado sin saber qué hacer, le comento el invento de los gemelos y aunque en fase de pruebas estaba casi terminado lo único que fallaba era la duración podía ser desde horas hasta unos segundos-Cuando se esparza la obscuridad tú te escabulles en forma de perro. Afuera de la sala te esperara Kingsley que es el único que tiene permiso para hacer una desaparición dentro del ministerio. En algún lugar donde no me ha dicho Kingsley ha montado la escena de una pelea, él te llevara ahí lo desmayaras y saldrás con forma de perro- Harry se acercó para que solo su padrino lo escuchara- iras a la sala de menesteres y te quedas ahí hasta que yo llegue, no vayas a ningún otro lado-

-bien- dijo Sirius sonriéndole. En ese segundo entro una lechuza parecía vieja y torpe, se posó sobre un brazo de Harry. Le entrego una carta sellada por el ministerio.

"Estimado Sr. Potter,

Se le informa que por cuestiones del ministerio su audiencia ha sido cambiada al día doce de agosto. Hemos decidido este cambio por el hecho de que este día se trataran asuntos tanto de Sirius Black, como lo de su escuela Pendragon, ambos relacionados a usted.

Para evitar que tengamos que hacerlo regresar innecesariamente, se le suplica se presente puntual.

Con gran afecto

Sinceramente

Mafalda Hopkirk

Oficina del uso incorrecto de la magia

Ministerio de Magia."

-señora Weasley, mi ropa para la audiencia esta lavada-dijo Harry pasando la carta a Hermione que hizo no mueca de desagrado.

-si ya está, ¿por qué cariño?-dijo la señora Weasley sirviendo la cena.

-Han decido que mi audiencia será mañana-dijo Harry mirando el guisado de res que estaban sirviendo y sonriendo ante la vista de todos.-mañana será un día muy interesante -


	33. Capitulo 33- Audiencia

**Primero una pregunta ¿Desean saber que paso en las otras dos audiencias?, si es así déjenmelo en los Reviews.**

 **Segunda Tal vez haga algo en el siguiente capítulo, algo que según la Historia original no se puede y de todas formas tratare de darle sentido.**

 **Por Ultimo sé que muchos esperaban una reacción diferente de Harry pero es lo que me salió al escribir y no se preocupe en la Historia se dirán todo lo que se guardan.**

Capítulo 33.- Audiencias

A la siguiente mañana Harry se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, no por que estuviera nervioso o porque se fueran muy temprano. Su pesadilla lo había despertado como otros días, así que decidió tomar un buen baño, vestirse y bajar a desayunar y así lo hiso. Sin despertar a Ron, salió se dirigió al baño donde paso la siguiente hora duchándose y dejando que el agua lo relajara. Al regresar a su habitación, la señora Weasley había puesto un pantalón negro completamente limpio y sin una ruga, una camisa blanca y bien planchada, una corbata de color rojo y dorado además de un saco. Harry se vistió tranquilamente, al final se calzo los zapatos que parecían recién lustrados, se intentó peinar el cabello hacia atrás, pero este regresaba a su estado común tan rápido que decidió dejo tal cual, metió su varita dentro del saco y se acomodó los anillos pues la corbata le hacía daño. Aun sentía un poco de aprensión a que sus maestros no le hablaran tanto como antes, pero de alguna forma savia que no era algo que ellos quisieran.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho pasos y voces en la parte de abajo Harry vio el reloj que se compró para la estancia antes de bajar a la cocina la cual eran las 5:30. Cando abrió la puerta vio al señor y señora Weasley, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks sentados allí casi como si lo estuvieran esperando. Sirius tenía un aspecto muy similar al de Harry pero su ropa le quedaba más holgada, tenía el cabello bien peinado y la corbata era de un tono azul con plata. Lupin estaba como siempre sonriéndole a Sirius y dándole ánimos, Tonks tenía su traje de auror y el señor Weasley parecía tan normal que Harry se sintió tonto con esa ropa. Aunque la señora Weasley tenía una bata color purpura puesta algo que le quito ese sentimiento.

-buenos días, Harry- bostezo Tonks. Su pelo era rubio y rizado en esta mañana-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si- mintió Harry.

-Yo he estado levantada toda la noche,-dijo ella, con otro bostezo- Ven siéntate hoy tienes que desayunar-

Harry se sentó junto a ella, no savia si Ron se pararía pronto o se Hermione ya estaba levantada pero no se preocuparía por eso. Así que un desayuno completo le vendiera muy bien.

-¿qué quieres Harry?-le pregunto la señora Weasley-¿gachas?, ¿panecillos?, ¿salmones curados?, ¿tocinos y huevos? O ¿tostadas?-

-Tocinos con huevo, unas cuatro tostadas y si pudiera darme un panecillo, se lo agradecería-dijo Harry relamiéndose ante la idea del desayuno.

-¿dónde te entra tanta comida?-dijo Tonks mirándolo soñolienta.

-No sé, pero es bueno tener algo más que tostadas y agua para desayunar-dijo Harry mirando como la señora Weasley le traía lo que había pedido.

La señora Weasley puso un plato con un montón de tocino, otro con un plato con dos huevos, una cesta de panecillo y en otra tostadas, le paso la mermelada de fresa y durazno. Dejo un vaso limpio y una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

-Es bueno ser joven-dijo Sirius que mantenía una tostada en su mano a medio acabar- llevo media hora intentando acabarme esto-

-Bueno pero es que estas nervioso-dijo Harry llenando dos tostadas con mermelada y dándole un mordisco a un pedazo de tocino-Yo no-

-Una vez que regresemos de las audiencias, pasaremos toda la tarde y el día de mañana libres-dijo el señor Arthur guiñándole un ojo a Harry-verdad Tonks, se me ocurrió que podrías tener un partido de cartas explosivas o probar las nuevas invenciones de los gemelos-

-Genial me encanta sus inventos de tus hijos, aunque tal vez pase toda la primera mañana dormida, me deben demasiadas horas de sueño-dijo Tonks casi irritada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Hermione entraba llevaba un vestido amarillo que le quedaba hasta las rodillas unas zapatillas muy lindas que combinaban. Tenía el pelo amarrado en una elegante coleta con un pequeño moño del mismo color y si no supiera que era un poco de magia Harry estaría seguro que se había maquillado.

-Bue...nos dais-dijo Hermione mientras parecía tener los ojos cerrado, aunque claramente los tenia entre abiertos.

-buenos días-dijeron los demás, pero Harry le sonrió.

{Buenos días bella durmiente} dijo Harry con dulzura {te ver hermosa hoy mi amor}

-Adulador, estas también muy guapo-dijo Hermione en voz alta se sentó en la silla y abrió lo ojos grandes al darse cuente que todos la miraba-¿qué?-

-¿Quién es adulador?-pregunto Lupin.

{¿Lo dije o lo pensé?}Pregunto Hermione a Harry.

{Lo dijiste, estas aun medio dormida} contesto Harry pasándole un tocino que mordió Hermione y se labio los labios algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento estaba medio dormida-se disculpó Hermione. Todos se veían confundidos no parecían entender por qué le había dicho eso a Harry y menos cuando él no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿quién será la interrogadora esta vez?-dijo Tonks desviando la atención.

-Amelia Bones, Ella es la jefa del departamento de aplicación de ley mágica, interrogara a Sirius, y por ultimo a Harry-dijo el señor Weasley extendiendo un periódico para leer.- Fudge será el interrogador de Ron-

-Es una excelente noticia-dijo Tonks con alegría ya no se veía tan cansada-Es justa, todo saldrá genial-

Harry sonrió tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza, Hermione que tomo un poco más de su tocino, y un panecillo.

-Recuerden no pierdan temple-dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius y luego a Harry-sean cortes y concéntrense en los hechos- Harry asintió con Sirius aunque tenía otros planes.

-La ley está de su lado-dijo la señora Weasley-Este día puede que celebremos varias cosas-

En ese momento la señora Weasley se acercaba con un peine mojado.

-Ya lo he intentado, créame solo será una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Harry terminándose la tostada con mermelada y Hermione tomaba jugo de calabaza del único vaso que había entre ellos dos. Aun así la señora Weasley intento peinarlo con los mismos resultados que el obtuvo su pelo parecía tener mente propia y se desarreglaba en cuanto la señora Weasley le quitaba la vista.

-Deberíamos irnos pronto, es temprano pero más vale ya que tenemos que meter a Sirius-dijo el señor Weasley mirando primero su reloj y luego a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Ron?-

-aquí- dijo su voz entrando a la cocina con un aspecto igual al de Harry aunque este tenía una corbata con el símbolo Pendragon-¿Porque tan temprano?, la audiencia comienza a las 12:00 exactamente, apenas darán las 7:00-

-tardaremos en llegar ya verás-dijo el señor Weasley, Ron tomo el plato que tenía la señora Weasley y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Al terminar el, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y el señor Weasley, se pararon.

-Bien los veo en un rato-dijo Tonks sonriéndoles.

-Buena suerte, todo saldrá bien-dijo Lupin dándole unas palmaditas a Sirius.

-Todos te deseamos la mejor suerte-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry y mirando a los demás.

Hermione cruzo su brazo con el de Harry y le acaricio la palma de la mano, le sonrió firmemente. Subieron la escalera, cuando llegaron a la salida de la puerta, Sirius se trasformó en perro, y el señor Arthur abrió la puerta el aire frio de la mañana le dio de golpe a todos. Harry no podía creer que llevara ya dos semanas en Grimmauld place y ninguna día hubiera salido nuevamente.

-Usted no va caminando al trabajo habitualmente ¿verdad?-le pregunto Harry, mientras todos salían y comenzaba a caminar.

-No, yo generalmente utilizo la red flu o me aparezco cerca en una zona para empleados- continuo el señor Weasley-Aunque llevar a todos por apariciones, sería muy cansado, además de que tengo prohibido aparecer con alguien que no autorizado, eso me metería en muchos problemas-

Mientras caminaban Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione tenía un ligero en la pierna derecha y que en ella se hallaba su varita, en los pantalones Ron también podía observar su varita, el señor Weasley apretaba fuertemente algo dentro de su chaqueta y Sirius veía a todos lados mientras se adelantaba un poco olfateando. Harry sintió como dentro de su saco reposaba su varita aunque si algo pasaba no se detendría a pensar en las consecuencias y atacaría sin dudar. Las calles permanecían desiertas, pero cuando llegaron al subterráneo la encontraron llena con madrugadores viajeros. Siempre que el señor Weasley veía algún aparato muggles se emocionaba bastante. Ron hacia preguntas por todo.

-Simplemente fabuloso-susurro, indicando las máquinas automáticas de boletos- Maravillosamente ingeniosos-

-Está fuera de servicio-dijo Harry, señalando el letrero.

-¿cómo funcionan estas cosas, aparecen como un traslador?-dijo Ron mirando la maquina también curioso.

-No Ron, es atreves de un mecanismo complicado-dijo Hermione que se le subieron los colores al rostro al ver como una trabajadora le echa una mirada de incredulidad.

Harry y Hermione fueron a comprar los boletos al taquillero que parecía más dormido que despierto mientras el señor Weasley se fascinaba con otra cosa muggle. Cinco minutos después abordaron el subterráneo que se dirigía al centro de Londres. En el camino el señor Weasley re comprobaba una y otra vez el mapa de arriba indicando la parada en el centro de Londres.

-cuatro parada más, Harry... ahora faltan tres paradas-decía cada vez que anunciaban la siguiente.

Un señor de aspecto osco y alcalizado paso delante de ellos, mirando intensamente a Hermione la vio de arriba abajo y luego sonrió. Se acercó lentamente mientras Harry se ponía de mal humor.

-linda no... Quisieras estar con un...verdadero hombre-dijo mientras su aliento a alcohol golpeaba la nariz de la chica. Hermione solo apretando con fuerza el brazo de Harry, mientras ambos le mandaban una mirada furiosa. – Deja a este...crio...vamos a divertirnos...tu y yo-dijo hipando por el alcohol, Harry sintió como la sangre le hervía pero Hermione simplemente no le contesto.

-mire señor si no se larga ahora, tendremos muchos problemas-dijo Harry mirándolo fríamente asustando a algunos pasajeros.

-O muy gallito el mocoso este-dijo mirando por primera vez a Harry.

-Harry aquí es la salida-dijo Hermione y se paró jalándolo del brazo pues él se había plantado en su asiento pero el borracho se lo impidió el paso a Hermione, rápidamente Harry se paró frente a ella alejándolo de aquel sujeto.

-¿a donde crees que vas?-dijo soltando todo su aliento a alcohol directo en el rostro de Harry.

Sirius que había permanecido muy tranquilo sentado sobre las patas de perro menando la cola, gruño y ladro mostrando sus afilados colmillos, algunos pasajeros saltaron otros simplemente se alejaron.

-Quieto canuto esto lo arreglo yo-dijo Harry mirando como todos veían la escena. Tenía que evitar a cualquier costa tener problemas pero como siempre los problemas venían a él.

-Por favor déjenos ir o tendré que quitarlo-dijo Harry mirando como Ron y el señor Weasley lo veían sin saber qué hacer.

-Educado el mocoso… y estúpido, deja a este idiota dulzura-dijo mirando a su alrededor como si la gente lo fuera a apoyar.

-usted lo pidió-dijo Harry poniendo su mano sobre el cuello del borracho apretó fuertemente sobre una arteria, enseguida se puso pálido y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Muchos en el bajón comenzaron a aplaudir, otros lo felicitaban algunos más parecían hacer como que no habían visto nada.

-bien echo muchacho-dijeron algunos

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione casi enojada.

-lo siento, se lo pedí amablemente.-dijo Harry señalando impacientemente al sujeto inconsciente.

-Es mejor que continuemos-dijo el señor Weasley seguramente pensando que podía evitar que Hermione empezara a regáñalo aunque ya lo hacía mentalmente.

Bajaron en una estación en el corazón de Londres, y se alejaron del tren, entre más caminaba más tranquilo se sentía y Hermione se calmaba más. Subieron por las escaleras automáticas, pasaron por las barreras (el señor Weasley quedo encantado de cómo se tragaban su boleto), y emergieron en una amplia calle con edificios de líneas imponentes y ya llena de tráfico.

-¿dónde estamos?-pregunto el señor Weasley volteando a todos lados.

-el centro de Londres-dijeron Harry y Hermione algo exasperados.

-ah sí... por aquí-y los condujo hasta una calle lateral.-lo siento, pero jamás he venido en tren. Es más jamás he ocupado la entrada de visitantes-

Caminaron un largo, pasando de edificios imponentes a unos simples edificios, hasta que llegaron a una calle que contenías cantinas y bares. Harry casi se ríe al ver que poco a poco se adentraban a una zona no muy llamativa él había esperado que el ministerio de magia estuviera en un lugar más impresionante.

\- Ya llegamos- declaró el señor Weasley muy contento, señalando hacia una vieja cabina de teléfono roja que tenía como fondo un montón de grafitis- Tendremos que ir de dos por viajes. Primero será Hermione y tu Harry-

Ella abrió la puerta y entro a la cabina de teléfono seguido de Harry, estaban bastante bien y aun así sus cuerpos estaban demasiados juntos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada aunque Harry supuso que no le molestaba, estaban frente a frente viéndose. Durante un segundo miro la mirada coqueta de su novia.

-ahora tomen esa cosa que cuelga y presionen los números...seis...dos…. cuatro... otro cuatro y otro dos-dijo el señor Weasley desde afuera Hermione tomo el receptor y se lo coloco en la oreja y comenzó a apretar los números. Mientras el disco giraba zumbando suavemente al regresar a su lugar, una fresca voz femenina sonó dentro de la cabina telefónica; no era del receptor, si no que se escuchaba en toda la cabina.

-bienvenidos al ministerio de magia, indiquen su nombre, ocupación o asunto-dijo la voz

-Harry Potter, audiencia disciplinaria-dijo Hermione claramente-Hermione Granger, audiencia Pendragon-

-Gracias-dijo la voz femenina-Tomen la insignia y colóquense en la ropa-

Se escuchó como algo bajaba por donde generalmente entregaba las monedas, lo recogió; era una placa cuadrada plateada con la inscripción "Harry Potter audiencia disciplinaria" y en la otra "Hermione Granger, audiencia Pendragon". Ayudo a Hermione a engancharse su placa y ella la suya pues se encontraban uno enfrente del otro.

-Visitante del ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situada al final de patio- El suelo se estremeció. Se hundían lentamente en la tierra, Harry vio como desaparecía todo mientras bajaban

-Bonita forma de entrar-dijo Hermione acomodándose un poco.

-Ahora veo por qué el señor Weasley me mando contigo-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione.

-¿Así?-dijo Hermione coquetamente.- ¿Por qué?-

-Nadie esta tan cerca de ti a menos que sea yo -dijo Harry acercándose y dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Harry basta-dijo Hermione riéndose-me haces cosquillas-

-Estos también son míos ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry subiendo hasta besar sus labios. Hermione le pasó los brazos por la nuca, hasta que les falto un poco el aire.

-Solo si los tuyo son míos-dijo Hermione haciendo una mirada coqueta.

-Por supuesto amor, tuyos y de nadie más-contesto Harry, una luz ilumino la cabina, y Harry sintió como se detenía la cabina.

-El ministerio de magia le desea un día agradable-concluyo la voz de la mujer.

Enseguida salieron de la cabina, estaban parados en un pasillo extremadamente largo y ancho, era esplendido, con suelos de madera oscura muy pulida. El techo de azul pavo real tenía destellantes símbolos dorados que se movían. En el lado izquierdo había filas de personas esperando llegar a las chimeneas para salir por ellas del lado derecho llegaban personas por las chimeneas. En medio del pasillo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas de oro, más grandes que el tamaño natural, colocadas en el centro del estanque circular. La más alta era un mago con la varita alzada apuntando al aire a su lado una bruja muy guapa, alrededor del mago había un centauro, un elfo doméstico y un duende. Los últimos tres miraban con adoración al mago y la bruja.

Harry miro con desprecio la estatua.

-Lo sé, es horrible-dijo Hermione a su lado con la misma mirada.

Atrás de ellos se escucharon las voces del señor Weasley y de Ron, claramente incomodos en la cabina. –Es por aquí-dijo el señor Weasley.

Se unieron a la muchedumbre, donde se abrieron camino entre los trabajadores que llevaban carpetas y otras pilas de pergaminos. Al pasar la fuente Harry vio destellos en el agua y en un cartel que pudo leer: "Todos los ingresos a la fuente de la hermandad mágica serán donados al hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas".

\- Es aquí- dijo el señor Weasley cuando salieron de la corriente de empleados y se adentraron en una puerta color doradas. Delante de ellos había un escritorio, un nuevo cartel que decía "Seguridad" y un mago mal afeitado con un traje azul pavorreal, levanto la vista y vio a Harry insistentemente.

-Estoy escoltando a los visitantes-dijo el señor Weasley, señalando a los tres.

-Caminen hasta aquí-ordeno el mago su voz sonaba aburrida.

Los tres se aproximaron y el mago tomo una barra de oro larga, delgada y flexible como una antena de coche, y la paso de arriba a abajo a cada uno, desde enfrente hasta atrás. -varitas- gruño el mago de seguridad, Harry y Ron dieron la suyas inmediatamente. Hemiono se levantó un poco la falda y saco la suya.

-¿Porque la tenías ahí?-dijo Ron con cara de incredulidad.

-No es nada cómodo ponerte un vestido y estos no tienen bolsillo-dijo Hermione irritada-Fue la única forma que la podía traer-

El mago metió cada una en un aparato de cobre, que tenía un solo platillo y otro arriba se cerró por un segundo y de una ranura salió un pergamino.

-Once pulgadas, núcleo de pluma de fénix, más de cuatro años de uso. ¿Correcto?-

-Si- contesto Harry impresionado.

-Vid 10, 3/4 de pulgadas, nervio de corazón de dragón-dijo el mago, tomando la de Hermione- más de cuatro años de uso.-

-Correcto-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

El último fue Ron, parecía muy nervioso.

-Sauce 35,5 cm, pelo de cola de unicornio, ¿Dos años de uso?-dijo el Mago alzando una ceja y mirando a Ron.

-Fue un accidente con un sauce boxeador-dijo Ron mirando un poco irritado al mago.

-Sí, con accidente se refiere a que estrello un Ford Anglia modificado para volar en aquel pobre árbol -dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo, Ron gruño.

-Yo guardare los datos-declaro el mago, guardando el trozo de pergamino en un cofre de color amarillo- Tomen su varita-

Tomaron las varitas y salieron rápidamente de nuevo al inundando vestíbulo, siguieron caminando hasta entrar a un pasillo mucho más pequeño, había por lo menos veinte ascensores, tomaron el que estaba más lleno de gente.

-¿Todo bien, Arthur?-pregunto un mago cerca de ellos, que tenía una caja de cartón que emitía ásperos ruidos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Bob?-pregunto el señor Weasley, mirando la caja.

-No estamos seguros- contesto el mago con seriedad-pensamos que era un gallo común hasta que empezó a respirar fuego. Me parece una clara violación de la prohibición de crianza experimental.-

-¿Seguro que no es un "Basan"?, He leído que el "Basan" es un pájaro muy raro que vivió en los bosques de bambú de las montañas de Ehime, en la isla de Shikkoku. Son completamente nocturnos, así que poco se sabe de su comportamiento. Construyen sus hogares en bosques de bambú, muy lejos de la actividad humana, y su alimentación consiste en madera chamuscada y ascuas; hasta el punto que se les ha avistado merodeando aldeas humanas por la noche para alimentarse de los restos de alguna hoguera o de carbón. – Dijo Hermione rápidamente inspeccionando la caja.

-No tengo ni idea- Dijo Bob tan confundido.

-Me permite-dijo Harry intentando aclarar todo el misterio. El hombre pareció no estar de acuerdo del todo pero le extendió la caja, el abrió un poco la caja y observo a la creatura. Tenía unas plumas de brillantes colores, aunque pequeño parecía ya muy fiero, tenía una cresta muy llamativa pues parecía una lengua de fuego.- En efecto es un Basan, No fue crianza experimental, supongo que encontraron sin querer a una antigua creatura-

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto Bob con clara dudas.

-Revise el tomo "Creaturas o Yokai antiguos de oriente" de Hiyami Yatou-dijo Harry y le entrego la caja.

Harry miro la caja recordando a su vieja amiga, ella si había sido un experimento de crianza pero había sido una creatura increíble a pesar de todo y ¿Qué había ganado? que Voldemort la matara. Su recuerdos viajaron unos segundos desde el cementerio hasta las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, Hermione noto su mirada y solo le apretó con fuerza obligándolo a sonreír para su novia. El ascensor siguió bajando pero en cada parada la gente subía y otra baja, la voz femenina decía cada piso en el que se encontraban y a qué departamento pertenecía. - Nivel Siete, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, incluidos los Cuarteles Generales de las Ligas Británica e Irlandesa de Quidditch, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Absurdas.-

-¿Patentes absurdas?-pregunto Hermione.

-Es un lugar donde toda aquella patente de algún objeto mágico que sea inútil o simplemente sirva muy poco, se procesa y se cancela o se permite su venta-dijo el señor Weasley.

-Seguro las galletas de canario de Fred y George entran dentro de lo absurdo-dijo Ron sonriendo mucho.

Siguieron bajando más y más hasta llegar al nivel dos, donde el señor Weasley les indico que salieran, Harry vio como de una de las tantas puertas que estaba abierta vio que luz del sol entraba.

-¿Un encantamiento climático?- pregunto Harry rápidamente.

-O si, les parece aburrido ver tierra por las ventanas-dijo el señor Weasley- los de mantenimiento mágico deciden qué tiempo tendremos. La última vez que pidieron aumento de suelto, tuvimos huracanes azotando las ventanas-

Torcieron los cuatro y atravesaron un par de puestas de roble y apareció una desordenada área abierta dividida en cubículos más pequeños. Entre los cubículos pasaban aviones de papel volando y aterrizaban de diferentes partes, otros rezumbaban por sus cabezas y salían a los elevadores. Siguieron caminando viendo un montón de magos haciendo diversas tareas, a lo lejos se veía a Kingsley, platicaba con una bruja de cabello negro y corto, se podía distinguir su traje elegante con el emblema de Gringotts y al girar un poco la cabeza Harry se percató que tenía los ojos grises pero en uno de ellos tenía un parche, al percatarse de ellos cuatro la bruja solo dijo unas palabras a Kingsley y se fue por otro lado, el auror camino rápidamente a ellos.

-Buenos días, Weasley-saludo Kingsley con mirada inexpresiva- llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar usted ¿tiene un segundo?-

-Sí, si realmente es un segundo, tengo muchísima prisa-replico el señor Wesley pareciendo irritado.

Ron comenzó a abrir la boca pero Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas, seguido de un pisotón de su padre.

-Auch-dijo Ron mirando enojado a Harry.

-¿Algún problema?, jovencito-dijo Kingsley mirando fuertemente a Ron.

-No hay ningún problema-dijo Ron gruñendo.

Siguieron a Kingsley directo a su oficina , al entrar Harry vio que por todas partes se veía la cara de Sirius. Recortes de revista, periódicos, fotos viejas, incluso una donde él era padrino de bodas de sus padres, enseguida quiso quedarse con la imagen se veían sus padres tan jóvenes y radiantes. El único lugar donde no se encontraba su rostro era donde se mostraba un mapa grande del mundo justamente señalando con un círculo mágico donde estaba el Tíbet.

Kingsley al llegar le guiño un ojo a Harry cerró la puerta y dijo algo que relajo el ambiente -Canuto esta en tu oficina- El señor Weasley y el Auror se vieron por primera vez directamente a la cara y ambos se sonrieron.-Tonks llego hace un momento debe estar en su oficina, ira a recogerlo antes de la audiencia, está lista para trasportarlo.-

El señor Weasley también bajo la voz-Gracias, si todo sale bien salte antes de las siete, Molly está haciendo albóndigas y si Las audiencias son un éxito estoy seguro que nos deleitara con otros mangares-

-No puedo esperar-dijo Kingsley pareciendo emocionado- Me encanta lo que cocina Molly-

-¿Llego el defensor de Sirius?-Pregunto Harry.

-O si, aquella bruja con la que hablaba hace un momento su nombre es Tamara HallWhite enviada del Gringotss no parecia muy contenta de que la enviaran a defenderlo pero bueno supongo que le ira bien a Sirius-Dijo Kingsley antes de que Harry preguntara su preocupación el auror continuo-Ya tenemos listo todo por si algo sale mal y tiene que huir-

-Gracias por todo, la Familia Potter siempre se lo deberá-dijo Harry tranquilamente e hiso una inclinación.

-Que va muchacho, nosotros te debemos mucho más a ti-dijo Kingsley algo nervioso y aun con su tez noto que se sonrojaba.

Enseguida salieron no sin antes aparentar una pequeña discusión entre ambos adultos, caminaron hasta llegar al fin de los cubículos donde había un pasillo algo estrecho, llegaron una desviación tomaron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha donde se hallaba una pequeña puerta, la cruzaron y encontraron una habitación que era apenas más grande que un armario de escobas. Con dos escritorios adentro y apenas había ahí una silla, tenía una columna de papeles que casi tocaba el techo y en la repisa descansaba los hobbies del señor Weasley, tenía un montón de artefacto de automóviles; baterías viejas, volantes, luces, un pedal algo torcido, y lo que parecía ser una caja de cambios, incluso un diagrama perfecto de una bujía.

Las fotos de todos sus hijos y su esposa estaban sobre su escritorio cada una haciendo un ademan diferente mientras la señora Weasley le mandaba un beso, Ginny se sonrojaba y se tapaba un poco la cara, Fred y George ambos en la misma foto riéndose y sacando algo parecido a un montón de explosivos, Charlie se mostraba más joven sin tanto musculo, claramente sin cicatrices sonriendo y cruzando los brazos como usualmente hacía, Bill estaba sentado y ponía las manos en la nuca mientras alzaba las cejas, Percy se mostraba leyendo miraba un segundo y regresaba la vista a su libro por ultimo Ron era un par de años menor se encontraba jugando con lo que parecía una pelotita que daba saltos . Enseguida Sirius les sonrió desde detrás de la pila de papeleo.

-Bonito lugar, es muy cómodo -dijo Sirius sonriéndoles.

-¿Verdad que si?, aunque no tiene ventanas-comento el señor Weasley sonrojándose un poco.

-No importa, es muy linda Señor Weasley-dijo Hermione que veía entusiasmada viendo unos papeles encima de su escritorio.

-¿Retretes regurgitadores?-pregunto Sirius casi entre risas agitando un papel.

-Unos bromistas han estado jugando con los muggles, se la pasan encantado retretes para que cuando ellos tiren de la cadena y en lugar de que desaparezca todo...bien, ya se imaginan. Los pobres se ven precisando a llamar a los plumeros, creo que así se llaman, tu sabes, esos que arreglan las cañerías y esas cosas-Explico el señor Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Harry luego a Hermione para verificar su había dicho todo bien.

-Se llaman plomeros-corrigió Hermione gentilmente.

-Perdón , por supuesto los plu...plomeros no saben que lo causa hemos enviado a un grupo para que arregle todo el estropicio e intente detener a los detractoras-dijo el señor Weasley, cruzando veloz mente apareció un avión que termino en mano del señor Weasley, miro su reloj y soltó un gruñido.

-Ron y Hermione, La audiencia comienza en 15 minutos, ahí que irnos-dijo el señor Weasley .

-¿Tan temprano?-pregunto Ron nervioso.

-han cambiado la hora de las audiencias para que la audiencia de Harry se acomode- Dijo el señor Weasley tomando un par de papeles de su escritorio.

-Entonces regreso Sirius-dijo Harry pero el Señor Weasley lo paro con la mano.

-No Harry, como estas bajo escrutinio no puedes asistir a las demás audiencias-Continuo el Señor Weasley tomando a Ron por el brazo- Lo siento pero tundras que esperar a después de tu audiencia.-

-Bien-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente lo sabía solo esperaba salirse con la suya.

-Bien entonces nos vemos chicos-dijo Sirius también lucia nervioso.

-Recuerden, vendrá Tonks por Sirius-dijo el señor Weasley, dirigiendo a su hijo y Hermione a la salida.

{Te contare todo lo que pase}dijo Hermione claramente antes de salir.

La siguiente media hora estuvo platicando con Sirius de cómo comportarse y le entrego copias de los documentos que entregaría tanto de los testamentos de sus padres como de los sellos de valides de Gringotts además de una botella pequeña y de color negro.

-Por si las cosa si no te creen-dijo Harry al ver la expresión de Sirius.

-¿Dónde conseguiste Veritacerum?- pregunto su padrino incrédulo.

-Esta se la robe a Cedricc, pero a él se la dio Barty Crouch jr para dársela a Cho y revelar donde estaba Pendragon-dijo Harry sin prestar mucha atención la expresión de incredulidad de Sirius, veía el papeleo del señor Weasley no era muy difícil pero si era una labor muy larga.

-¿Crees que me exoneren de todo?-pregunto Sirius poniéndose totalmente serio.

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry por último, su padrino solo vio la botella y los papeles un buen rato sin siquiera moverse.

Hermione le pasaba algunas palabras mentalmente como {todo va mal, Ron se ha puesto nervioso}, {Nos tienen contra las cuerdas, Ron ha metido a la pata}, {No podremos contratacar, otra vez nos han dicho que somos muy jóvenes}.Después de un rato termino diciéndole {Han dado el fallo, perdimos el caso. Pendragon ha sido cerrado}

Después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta.

-Soy yo Tonks-dijo la aurora mientras Harry abría la puerta-Es hora de irnos Sirius- Entro con su uniforme y luciendo un cabello totalmente negro con ojos cafés, dándole un toque muy normal para la sorpresa de Harry.

-Te veo al rato Harry-dijo Sirius despidiéndose y abrazándolo fuertemente-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad-

-Esta oportunidad te la debe el destino-dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas.- La siguiente vez que te vea serás un hombre libre, te lo juro-

-Canuto, se nos hace tarde-dijo Tonks mirando por la puerta-Es ahora o nunca-

Sirius tomo su forma de perro meneo la cola y desapareció por la puerta.

-Te veo en la noche Harry, Ya me imagino el banquete que darán-dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo y saliendo por la puerta dejándolo solo.

Los minutos pasaban y de algún modo sabía que todo saldría bien aunque se aburría y empezó a revisar varios documentos del señor Weasley, sin darse cuenta tomo una pluma y un tintero, lleno algunos papeles con indicaciones. Otros eran informes, leía el caso y llenaba el informe rápidamente, ponía indicaciones y seguía con el siguiente papel sin darse cuenta que avanzaba rápidamente, los siguiente hora paso rápido estaba metido de lleno en el trabajo. {¿Cómo va todo por allá?} Dijo Harry saliendo del trabajo que hacía.

{Estamos esperando afuera de la sala, Sirius está adentro hubo mucho escalando al principio, incluso pararon para revisar que Sirius no traía varita pero parece que las cosas van mejor} dijo Hermione su voz parecía algo rara.

{¿Por qué suenas así?} Pregunto Harry rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

{Es Dumbledore acaba de llegar esta muy molesto}Dijo Hermione sonando algo irritada.

{Infórmame si algo sale mal} dijo Harry rápidamente.

El silencio siguió por lo cual continuo su labor, pasaron muchos minutos en los cuales solo se perdía en la pila de papeles, la pluma y la tinta.

-¿Harry que haces?-dijo la voz del señor Weasley de repente.

Harry alzando la vista y vio al Hombre muy pálido mirando que la pila de papeles había bajado la mitad y estaba puesta en diferentes pilas cada una dependiendo de que fuera.

-Harry es mi trabajo, no deberías estar haciendo eso-dijo el señor Weasley su voz sonaba algo espantada, tomo los papeles que Harry había llenado.

-Lo siento estaba aburrido y bueno solo quería leer algo, una cosa me llevo a otra y… de verdad lo siento-dijo Harry rápidamente dejando la pluma y parándose del lugar del señor Weasley.

-¿Lo has llenado tú?-dijo el señor Weasley con tono de sorpresa.

-Si-dijo Harry sintiendo que había metido la pata, aunque supiera lo que hacía no era trabajo suyo nadie le dio permiso de tocarlo-lo siento de verdad-

-Esto me ahorro mucho trabajo-dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo-Está muy bien llenado, creo que has incluso solucionado este caso que me había llevado un par de meses, ¿Cómo?...pero de que hablo tenemos que irnos ahora, tu audiencia comienza en 10 minutos-

-¿Cómo salió el caso de Sirius?-pregunto Harry rápidamente mientras salían.

-Ni idea yo no estaba ahí, además de que no podían verme cerca de el-dijo el señor Weasley algo agitado, se veía que llevaba demasiado tiempo pasando de un lugar a otro.

El señor Weasley entro al ascensor apretujándose con los demás Harry lo siguió hasta apretujarse entre una señora rechoncha y un mago muy nervioso, en el tablero donde deberían ir números observaban botones de diferentes formas y colores, algunos con alguna runa encima o como otros con letras raras.

-Las salas del tribunal a donde vamos no se han usado en años-comento el señor Weasley enojado y apretando un botón-no entiendo por qué están habiendo tu audiencia allí abajo...a menos que...pero no creo...-

El ascensor empezó a bajar poco a poco, las paradas se hacían continuamente, bajando magos y brujas, poco a poco quedo el ascensor casi vacío pero parecía que seguían bajando mucho más, se preguntó si era incluso más profundo que el mismo Gringotts, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y ambos echaron a caminar rápidamente por un pasillo que era muy diferente a todos los demás sin ventanas con dos puertas, una negra con un picaporte blanco, la otra blanca con una pequeña ventanita. Pensó que pasaría por alguna de las dos pero fue arrastrado hacia la izquierda por el señor Weasley, donde las escalinatas estaban dirigiéndose hacia abajo, Llegaron al fondo y aun tuvieron que correr por otro pasillo que tenía un gran parecido con el que llevaba el calabozo de Snape en Hogwarts, con paredes de piedra ásperas y antorchas en anaqueles. Las puertas que pasaban eran de madera gruesa con cerrojos y cerraduras de hierro, en algunas se podía observar daños considerables.

-La sal de tribunal diez, hay te esperan todos.-dijo el señor Weasley parándose ante la puerta con un número diez pequeñito sobre la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde están Hermione, Ron y Sirius?-dijo Harry volteando a ver a todos lados.-Esperaba ver a ambos-

-Sus salas de tribunal están arriba -dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo-Buena suerte-

Harry dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar por la puerta era una larga mazmorra en la que había entrado, le era horriblemente familiar, no solo la había visto antes, la recordaba vívidamente de sus pesadillas pues era el lugar que habían apresado a Barty Crouch jr dentro de los recuerdos del señor Crouch. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra oscura, débilmente iluminada por antorchas. Encima de su cabeza en gradas Había muchas figuras oscuras, Hablando en voz baja pero cuando la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de Harry todos guardaron un profundo silencio.

Una fría voz masculina sonó atreves de la sala-Señor Potter un placer que nos acompañe hoy-

-Es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes-dijo Harry sonriendo-Aunque preferiría estar en otras condiciones-

-Eso no es la culpa del Wizengamot-dijo una voz conocida- Se te requiere aquí por faltas a la ley mágica. Toma asiento.-

Harry vio una silla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, cuyos brazos tenían cadenas. Se preguntó si en la audiencia de Sirius habían utilizado unas parecidas. Camino decididamente hacia ellas sus pasos hicieron eco. Cuando se sentó en la silla, las cadenas tintinearon, Había aproximadamente 50 de ellos sentados en los bancos superiores, todos, por lo que podía ver vestían ropas color ciruela con una W bordada en plata y la mayoría con expresiones austeras a otros no podía observaban bien sus rostros pero años en Hogwarts le decía que eran variadas desde asombro, miedo, irritados y algunos más curioso. En el centro de la fila, estaba Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia, una bruja de mandíbula cuadrada con el pelo gris muy corto se sentaba a la izquierda de él; tenía un monóculo y mirada imponente. A la derecha de Fudge otra bruja, pero estaba sentada muy atrás del banco y su rostro quedaba en la sombra, aunque por su presencia mágica Harry sabía que no era alguien confiable mucho menos amigable.

-Muy bien-dijo Fudge sonando alegre- El acusado está presente. Podemos empezar ¿Estás preparado?-

-Siempre-dijo la voz que Harry conocía bien. Percy, estaba sentado al final del banco. Harry miro a Percy, buscando alguna señal de complicidad, enseguida vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo que desapareció tan pronto como lo vio. Este lo miro con furia intentando darle algunos puntos con Fudge y supo que había funcionado pues el ministro sonrió con mucha amplitud.

-Audiencia disciplinaria del 12 de agosto-dijo Fudge con voz tintineante-Dentro del comité de delitos del decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad y de la confederación internacional del estatuto del secreto de brujos para Harry Potter, residente del número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogan: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia; Amelia Sussan Bones, directora del departamento de cumplimiento de la magia; Dolores Jane Umbridge, viceministra y copista del tribunal, Percy Ignatius Weasley...-

-¿De verdad se llama Oswald?-pregunto Harry con auténtica sorpresa.

-El acusado debe guardar silencio-dilo la bruja que estaba al otro lado de Fudge oculta por la sombras, a la que llamaron Umbridge.

-Valla que humor, seguro es soltera y sin novio-dijo Harry sentándose y cruzando los brazos, algunas débiles risas se escucharon.

-Que guardes silencio-dijo la voz chillona de Umbridge enojada. Entonces Harry lo supo no le caía nada bien aquella bruja.

-Como testigo para la defensa, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-dijo una voz tranquila detrás de Harry, que giro la cabeza casi instantáneamente y vio al profesor Dumbledore que se mantenía sentado en una silla alejada y veía a Fudge. Harry se paró de golpe sorprendiendo a todos, su magia comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo dando un ambiente feroz, tenía mucho que decirle al director y otras tantas para gritarle pero suspiro largamente hasta que se calmó, no era momento ni el lugar de todo lo que le gritaría al viejo anciano.

-No necesito su ayuda, ¿Qué no le quedo claro?-dijo Harry mirando al profesor que tenía una túnica color azul y su rostro parecía estar en calmado, si no fuera por la capacidad de detectar magia Harry no hubiera notado el sobresalto y preocupación del profesor, sin en cambió se paró y comenzó a caminar a Harry.-Le recuerdo que ahora estoy emancipado y puedo defenderme, como un miembro más de Wizengamot -Una carcajada salió de boca de algún mago Harry dejo su vista del profesor y vio a Fudge.

-Si bueno con respecto a eso nadie aquí aun lo ve como parte del Wizengamot y además de que….-comenzó Fudge.

\- Aun así estoy emancipado, al menos de una forma soy un adulto y aunque en su estupidez no lo vea, a mí no me importa-dijo Harry amenazadoramente y lanzando la feroz magia en dirección de Fudge que palideció.

Al segundo enmudecieron todos pues el ambiente se había vuelto pesado apenas y podían quitar la mirada de Harry, eran como presas esperando que un depredador hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Si el acusado no mantiene la boca cerrada. Se dará el fallo en su contra-dijo la mujer en las sombras sin ver a Harry más bien veía a Dumbledore.

-No crean que soy tonto o estúpido como alguien en esta sala, un fallo no se puede dar sin escuchar al acusado y menos sin pruebas, si solo quiere meterme miedo le informo que no le temo a nadie en esta sala-dijo Harry mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad, pero sus ojos regresaron a Dumbledore el cual evitaba su mirada a toda costa-Y como verán estoy preparado por lo cual exijo el derecho de autodefensa, como el caso de Bramted Sing, del año 1850, el cual no tubo defensor por desfavorables circunstancias y el mismo estuvo que auto representarse- todos lo miraron incluso Dumbledore pareció sorprendido.

Los miembros del wizengamot se quedaron mudos. Todos los ojos estaban ahora clavados en Dumbledore. Algunos miradas insistentes, otros simplemente helados en sus asientos. Harry quito su mirada de Dumbledore, no le importaba aquel anciano en ese momento, lo principal era salir ahí con su varita completa y después tal vez partirle una pierna.

-¿Qué?-dijo Fudge, miraba a Harry completamente desconcertado- Señor Potter, es imposible que se defienda usted mismo, si es que ya tienes a Dumbledore como defensor-

-Bueno, en el caso contra MacGrein, del año 1965 si no me equivoco. Tuvo dos defensores-dijo el profesor Dumbledore son su voz neutra y aun así Harry noto un tono de alivio en su voz.-Quien precedió el juicio y acepto los defensores fue usted o ¿Me equivoco?-

-Sí, bien supongo que podemos aceptar-dijo Fudge después de unos segundos-otra silla por favor Weasley-

-No se preocupe-dijo Dumbledore amablemente, saco su varita, hizo un remolino con la mano y la silla en la que estuvo sentado se acercó y se colocó a un meto de Harry, Dumbledore se sentó y puso las puntas de sus dedos junta y miro Fudge.

-Yo llevare toda mi defensa, no intervenga a menos que sea requerido-dijo Harry a Dumbledore como orden Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero Harry sintió su tencion.

El wizengamot quedo mudo y nadie decía nada, cuando Fudge hablo otra vez parecía calmarse.

-Bien-dijo Fudge, barajeo todas su notas que tenía en las manos- Bien entonces, pues... los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: Utilización deliberada de magia y con plena conciencia de la ilegalidad de su acción, habiendo recibido un escrito previo del ministerio de magia por un cargo similar, formulo el hechizo patronus en un área habitada por muggles en presencia de un muggle, el 25 de julio a las 9 horas con 23 minutos de la noche, es un delito registrado en el artículo tercero del decreto para la moderación de la brujería a menores de edad, 1875, así como la sección decimotercera de la confederación internacional del estatuto del secreto de brujos. ¿Eres tu Harry James Potter, del número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?-tomos miraron a Harry.

-Si la cicatriz no los convence, puedo mostrarles un lunar que tengo en mi trasero-dijo Harry Tranquilamente.

-Conteste correctamente, no estamos para sus tonterías-dijo Fudge que realmente apretaba los labios.

-Yo he contestado correctamente, y la verdad no me agradaría bajarle los pantalones enfrente del todo el Wizengamot por lo cual tendrá que conformarse con la cicatriz- dijo Harry con tono aburrido.

-Usted es Harry Potter ¿sí o no?-pregunto Umbridge que seguía oculta por la sombra se inclinó y Harry pudo verla. Pensó que era bastante encogida, tenía una ancha y flácida cara, un pequeño cuello semejante al de Vernon y una gran boca. Sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y ligeramente saltones. Incluso tenía el pequeño lazo negro de terciopelo que llevaba en lo alto de su pelo corto a Harry le recobraba a una mosca que estuviera a punto de ser comida por una legua pegajosa. La bruja halo con voz agitada ya aguda, como de niña pequeña la voz chillona aunque Harry al principio pensó que croaría.

-Por supuesto que soy Harry Potter-Respondió revisándose las uñas como si fuera más importante que estar en frente del mismo ministro y todo el Wizengamot

-¿Recibiste un aviso oficial del ministerio por usar magia ilegal hace tres años?, ¿As así?-Continuo Fudge.

-No-dijo Harry indiferente.

-¿No?-dijeron muchos sorprendidos.

-No recibí un aviso, recibí un vociferador-dijo Harry que tenía ganas de carcajearse-Además yo no hice la magia-

-¿convocaste un patronus en la noche del 2 agosto?-pregunto Fudge molesto.

-¿Patronus?, yo lo describirá como hechizo de defensa contra algo que me quiera chupar el alma-dijo Harry algunos se rieron sin importarles las miradas que les dirigía el ministro y la buja de la voz chillona.

-Se le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que conteste correctamente-dijo Umbridge su voz chillona desesperaba a Harry.

-y le he dicho varias ocasiones que no me importa pero si lo convoque-dijo Harry tranquilamente

-¿Sabiendo que no te estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela mientras tuvieras menos de 17 años?-Pregunto Fudge apretando sus notas con fuerza.

-Solo tenía una noción-dijo Harry viendo que empezaba a ver los magos irritados un poco más animados.

-¿Sabiendo que estabas en un área repleta de muggles?-continúo Fudge.

-No estaba repleta de muggles-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-¿entonces esa área es de magos?-dijo Fudge con voz sarcástica.

-Bueno si por repleta se refiera a dos simples personas, Diría que en esta sala estábamos con sobrepoblación.-dijo Harry con voz elocuente y muchos se rieron.

-Conteste bien-Chillo nuevamente Umbridge más furiosa.

-Repito que contestare lo que a mí me plazca-dijo Harry mirando como Dumbledore parecía inquieto con sus contestaciones pero no estaba dispuesto a complacer a nadie.- pero esta vez contestare completamente bien, tienen razón estaba en un callejón donde muy pocos pasan y solo estaba mi primo y yo- dando una explicación concreta ya que Fudge solo le hacía preguntas de sí o no.

-Admites que estabas cerca de un muggle común es ese momento-dijo Fudge apuntándolo con un dedo.

-No- dijo Harry rápidamente, los ojos se abrieron de Fudge apretó tanto las notas que las arrugo.

-¿no?-repitió Fudge con enojo.

-No era un muggle común y corriente, era mi primo y el ya savia que yo era mago desde hacía 5 años-dijo Harry y Dumbledore se le perfilo una sonrisa por su boca, quería quitársela ya sea a gritos o a golpes pero esperaría un poco más.- Así que el que viera una energía plateada con forma de dragón saliendo de mi varita era algo que….-

La bruja con el monóculo le corto con un estallido de voz.

-¿Hiciste un patronus completo?-Pregunto Amelia Bones que había estado muy callada solo mirándolo.

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry sonriéndole a la bruja-¿Porque lo pregunta?-

-¿Un patronus corpóreo?-preguntaron otras voces- Con forma animal-

-Sí, mi patronus tiene forma corpórea aunque al principio era un ciervo pero ahora es un dragón-dijo Harry recordando porque su patronus había cambiado y sonrió verdaderamente.

-¿Al principio?, ¿Has hecho más de una vez el patronus corpóreo?-dijo Madame Bones sorprendida aún más fue tan rápido que Fudge se quedó con la boca abierta apenas intentando decir algo.

-Precisamente Madame- dijo Harry con voz dulce, pues estaba feliz de que alguien más se interesara en su patronus era parte de su estrategia- En tercer curso lo tuve que aprender ya que los dementores que rondaban el colegio me perseguían mucho, incluso me caí de la escoba en un partido de quidditch-

-Tenías 13 años ¿no?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en hacerlo corpóreo?-dijo otro brujo sorprendido.

-Mi edad exacta era 13 años y algunos meses -dijo Harry firme.-menos de medio año.-

-Impresionante-dijo madame Bones mirándolo con interés-Un verdadero patronus a esa edad... es muy impresionante-

-Y hubiera visto como participo en el torneo el año pasado fue el mejor de todos, logre ver las dos primeras pruebas-dijo un brujo casi con alegría.- lo de los dragones me quito el aliento más de una vez-

Magos y brujas murmuraban, algunos parecían sorprendidos otros que habían estado muy callados comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-La cuestión no es si es un mago impresionante-dijo Fudge con voz irritada-de hecho, lo más impresionante es lo temerario que fue en Little Whinging ¿Pues el joven lo hizo a plena vista de un muggle?-

-Lo hice por protección de mi primo además de por supuesto de auto defensa de los dementores que aparecieron en dicha locación-dijo Harry fuertemente, antes de que alguien más hablara.

Esperaba silencio, pero este fue un silencio sepulcral, ni las respiraciones se escuchaban.

-¿Dementores?-dijo Madame Bones después de un momento con sus ojos marrones mirándolo-¿Qué quieres decir, chico?-

-Quiero decir que había más de dos dementores en el callejón y fueron a atacarme y de paso mi primo quedo en medio de todo el asunto, aunque no tenía nada que ver -dijo Harry con un tono neutro en respuesta a la mirada.

-Ah-dijo Fudge, con una sonrisa complacida mientras miraba a todo el Wizengamot, como si fuera una broma-sí, sí, creo que eso ya hemos oído algo como eso-

-¿Dementores en Little Whinging?-dijo madame Bones sorprendida-No lo entiendo-

-¿de verdad, Amelia?-dijo Fudge, aun con su sonrisa- déjame que te explique. Él ha estado pensando mucho y se dio cuenta que los dementores son una buena excusa, muy buena en efecto. Los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores ¿verdad chico? muy conveniente, muy conveniente... pero es su palabra y no tiene testigos...-

-En primer lugar, yo no estuve pensando en ninguna excusa ya que no la necesito porque eso sucedió realmente. Y en segundo, no es necesario que los vean los muggles el sentimiento y la conmoción que crean es igual sean magos, muggles, creatura mágica o lo que sea usted ministro-dijo Harry irritado, muchos soltaron gemidos de asombro alguna que otra bruja se tapó la boca en el intento de no reír y solo uno se rio abiertamente. Harry lo miro bien Había mechones grises en su melena de pelo rojizo y sus pobladas cejas, tenía ojos amarillentos penetrantes detrás de un par de gafas de montura metálica y una cierta gracia a pesar de que caminaba con una leve cojera. Hubo una impresión inmediata de astucia y tenacidad.

-Rufus guarda compostura-dijo Fudge irritado, pero el mago solo miro a Harry con una sonrisa y no presto atención a Fudge. EL cual tenía una mirada de enojo por un segundo los magos se vieron y estuvo seguro que se retaban con la mirada, para después regresar la vista- Ciento interrumpirte pero eso cualquiera lo sabe-

-¿Podrías explicarnos a detalle que fue lo que paso?-dijo madame Bones sin mirar a Fudge que pareció casi mirarla con ira.

-Todo se oscureció como si cada luz del planeta se hubiera apagada, luego el sonido de las casas y personas también se silenciaron, se sintió frio como si fuera un invierno muy crudo, el miedo embargo cada poro de mi cuerpo y los vi estaban enfrente de mi con sus túnicas mugrosas, su bocas sin dientes, y su aliento pútrido como las alcantarillas-dijo Harry seriamente el simple recuerdo le helo la sangre- y...-

-o cállate-dijo Fudge todos lo voltearon a ver-esa historia está muy bien ensayada-

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta por primera vez. El wizengamot guardo silencio y Harry esperaba que fuera algo bueno si no le cerraría la boca por el resto de la audiencia.

-Realmente hay otro testigo presencial de los dementores-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente-bueno otro parte de Dudley Dursley, quiero decir-

La cara de Fudge se puso pálida y sombría como si hubieran traído al mismo Dementor que había atacado a Harry.

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías Dumbledore, lo siento pero quiero acabar con esto antes. Las dos anteriores audiencias fueron cansadas.-dijo Fudge haciendo mueca de enojo.

-¿Qué paso con mi padrino?-dijo Harry sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Hablas de Sirius Black?-dijo uno de los magos-¿Es tu padrino?-

-De quien más-dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- él fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, es mi padrino y mi amigo también– se sintió orgulloso de poder llamarlo así enfrente de todos.

-Las pruebas que presento, el hecho de que diera declaración con veritacerum y el que Gringotts lo respalde no nos dejaron dudas a muchos de aquí presentes, Es libre de todo cargo y tendrá que pagar una multa de mil galeones por escapar de azkaban y estar prófugo por dos años, además de otra multa de 500 sicklet ser un animago no registrado-dijo Amelia Bones rápidamente.

-Amelia esa información es clasificada-dijo Umbridge alarmada.

-Lo que significa que mañana estará en el profeta a primera hora y de todas formas saliendo de esta sala me enterare inmediatamente por la boca de mi Padrino, así que si no es mucha molestia Dolores, Cállese -dijo Harry sonriendo como si hubiera ganado ya la audiencia. Umbridge con la cara roja y los ojos mucho más saltones abrió la boca.

-Bueno ya, a lo que estamos-dijo Fudge antes que Umbridge, está verdaderamente rojo y enojado-lo ciento Dumbledore pero tu testigo no podrá pasar-

-Bajo el capítulo del wizengamot, el acusado puede presentar un testigo para su caso. ¿No es esa la política del departamento de cumplimiento de ley mágica, madame Bones?-dijo Dumbledore amablemente, Harry sintió que si no fuera por el Wizengamot Fudge ya estaría apuntándole con la varita.

-Además de que el capítulo 15, subsección 3 párrafo 5 de la ley de cumplimiento mágica actual dice y cito textualmente "las audiencia que tengan una fecha establecida, pueden y deben durar tanto como testigos y prueban haya, ya que el acusado tiene derecho a defenderse y el ministerio tiene que escuchar atentamente, siendo totalmente imparcial". Escrito por el puño y letra de Cornelius Oswald Fudge aunque en el libro dice Cornelius Fudge-agrego Harry viendo como Fudge se ponía más rojo de ira.

-¿Cómo sabes que dice eso?-pregunto Fudge casi con furia.

-¿Uno no puede leer un libro leyes mágicas sin ser delito?, acaso el ministerio quiere ser una dictadura y quitar el libre albedrio de magos y brujas de esta nación -dijo Harry serio y muchos magos del Wizengamot voltearon a ver a Fudge con mala cara y el solo se encogió mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado, por alguna razón era hacia Dumbledore.

-El Joven Potter tiene razón, el ministerio no puede quitar el libre albedrio y menos incumplir la ley mágica-dijo madame Bones seria - Los dos tienen completamente la razón-

-Muy bien, Muy bien-dijo Fudge totalmente rojo-¿Dónde está el testigo?-

-Lo he traído conmigo-dijo Dumbledore- Está justo detrás de la puerta ¿puedo ir a?-

-No. Weasley, ve tú...-dijo Fudge a Percy, que se levantó rápidamente, bajo las escaleras del balcón de jueces y corrió pasando a lado de Dumbledore y Harry sin mirarlos. Un momento más tarde, Percy volvió, seguido por la señora Figg. Parecía asustada aunque estaba mejor vestida y bien arreglada, casi ya no parecía loca. Dumbledore hiso aparecer otra silla al otro lado de Harry, y la señora Figg la tomo inmediatamente.

-¿Nombre completo?-dijo Fudge cuando la señora Figg se acomodó.

-Arabela Doreen Figg-dijo con voz calmada.

-¿quién es usted exactamente?-pregunto Fudge con voz casi aburrida.

-Soy una residente de Little Whinging, vivo en la casa de enfrente de Harry Potter-contesto un poco más nerviosa.

-no recuerdo que ningún mago o buja viva ahí además del señor Potter-dijo madame Bones-Ese lugar ha estado siempre altamente controlado.-

-Soy una squib-dijo la señora Figg-Bueno… lo fui… no podía hacer magia por lo cual no estoy registrada-se veía nerviosa.

-¿cómo que era una squib y ahora no lo es?-dijo Fudge mirándola fijamente-Eso es imposible-

Harry trago saliva, esperaba que la señora Figg no contara que el había liberado su magia.

-hee Podía hacer magia de niña, poca realmente, intente ser una mejor bruja pero jamás pude-dijo la señora Figg con tristeza-pero Últimamente he sentido magia correr por mí y estoy segura que ahora soy buena haciendo hechizos-

Harry se alivió y envió una sincera sonrisa a la señora Figg, ella se la regreso.

-demuéstrelo-dijo Madame Bones.

La señora figg saco de su bolsillo una varita, parecía vieja y casi sin usar para ser de alguien tan mayor.

-¿qué hago?-dijo la señora Figg mirando a Madame Bones.

-haga un hechizo sencillo tal vez de chispas-dijo la bruja mientras se acomodaba el monóculo.

-¿cuál era el hechizo?-dijo murmurando y cerrando los ojos para recordar.

-"Vericulum"-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-así gracias Harry-dijo sonriéndole -"Vericulum"-

De la punta de su varita salió una gran cantidad de chispas amarillas que recorrió la sala hasta el techo. Seguramente si hubiera ido a Hogwarts hubiera sido parte de la casa de Hufflepuff, pero nadie le quitaba lo valiente que era al unirse a la Orden del fénix.

-Segura que no era una bruja y no una squib-dijo Fudge que parecía sonreír un poco-se investigara su historia y si no cuadra se meterá en líos con el ministerio-

-Claro que era una squib, los Mcmilan siempre me decían squib en el colegio-dijo mirando a alguien en la audiencia el hombre se levantó parecía de la misma edad que la señora Figg.

-Yo doy fe y testimonio que ella era una squib-dijo el hombre pareciendo sorprendido y avergonzado-¿cómo lograste hacer magia?-

Harry trago saliva nuevamente.

-No lo sé-dijo la señora Figg despreocupadamente aunque volteo a ver a Harry un momento, él sabía bien que si decía que él era el causante harían muchas preguntas y nunca acabaría-solo sucedió un día-

-bien muy -dijo Amelia Bones amablemente-¿Cuál es su historia sobre el caso?-

-Había salido a comprar comida para gatos a la tienda de la esquina de Wisteria Walk, ya que tengo muchos, crio gatos medio-kneazle, eran alrededor de las nueve en punto de la tarde del 2 de agosto- dijo la Sra. Figg tranquilamente -Regresaba de la compra ya que mis gatitos tenían mucha hambre, Cuando oí un ruido en el callejón entre Magnolia Crescent Y Wisteria Walk. Al acercarme al callejón vi a los dementores custodiando el callejón, vi a Harry y a su primo, Harry protegía al pobre de Dudley mientras era atrapado entre dos dementores-

-¿Cómo eran ellos?-dijo Madame Bones, curiosa.

-Pues uno era grande parecía boxeador y el otro más flaco aunque tenía buenos músculos, se podría decir que era mucho más fuerte que su primo-dijo La señora Figg con amabilidad.

-no, no-dijo impaciente madame Bones -no Harry y su primo, los dementores-

-Ha eran grandes y alargados, flotaban, tenían capas raídas y muy maltratadas, tenían la cabeza bien cubierta y solo se les veía un poco la boca que parecía carne en mal estado.-dijo la señora Figg sonrojándose por su comentario anterior.

-o ya veo-rápido madama Bones, mientras Fudge resoplaba un poco-¿alguna cosa más?-

-frio mucho frio, segundos antes tenía un calor infernal pero cuando los vi el frio invadió mi cuerpo, las luces parecieron debilitar, recordé algunos recuerdos dolorosos, muy dolores -su voz se agito un poco como si lo volviera a recordar y miro el suelo con tristeza.

Los ojos de madame Bones se abrieron mucho y sonrieron.- ¿que hicieron los dementores?-pregunto.

Harry le sonrió un poco a ella, aunque no la concia sus acciones les gustaban.

-tomaban a Harry acercándolo a su cara, el protegía con su cuerpo a Dudley, su primo. Este le paga a Harry desesperadamente queriendo escapar, Harry intento hacer un patronus pero no pudo ni la primera ni la segunda vez, vi una pequeña luz empezando a salir de la boca de Harry casi imperceptible, luego él dijo el hechizo casi sin algún sonido simplemente moviendo los labios, creo el patronus que enfurecido tomo a los dementores y los destruyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue tras los que huían pero los alcanzo y también los destrozo-dijo firme y segura agitando con fuerza sus manos haciendo el ademan de que algo se rompía por ellas.

Madame Bones miro a la señora Figg durante segundo en silencio, Fudge no la miraba, pero estaba poniéndose nervioso y no hacía más que mover sus papeles. Finalmente Fudge dijo bastante agresivamente-¿eso es lo que usted vio?-

-eso es lo que paso-repitió la señora Figg segura de sí.

-muy bien-dijo Fudge- puede marcharse-

-Y le ruego que pase a la oficina de registros para que le guíen apropiadamente para instaurarla como bruja oficial-Dijo Madame Bones.

-Por supuesto-dijo el señor Figg alegre y sonrió a Madame Bones. Enseguida miro con odio a Fudge se levantó y se encamino a la puerta.

-adiós señora Figg, espero comer de sus galletas otro día-dijo Harry agitándole la mano.

-cuando quieras Harry, te las preparare gustosa-dijo la señora Figg saliendo de la sala.

-veo que conoces muy bien a la testigo-dijo Fudge a Harry.

-De niño me dejaban con ella y comía sus galletas-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Fudge.

-No es una testigo muy convincente- dijo Fudge mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Ho no lo sé-dijo Madame Bones, con su voz atronadora-ella describió muy bien a los dementores y los efectos que este provoca. Y no puedo imaginar como uno describiría el beso del Dementor si no lo viera en persona-

-Muy cierto, además de que ella ha demostrado ser capaz de ver dementores gracias al uso de su magia-agrego Harry, nuevamente todos lo vieron algunos aprensivamente otros algo dudosos.

-pero ¿dementores paseándose por un barrio muggle que por casualidad y que se topan con un mago?-dijo Fudge enojado- ni Bagman apostaría por eso-

-No se crea ministro, aposto a que yo ganaría en el torneo y todos pensaba que estaba loco y que solo quería llamar la atención-dijo Harry sonriéndole fríamente a Fudge este casi explota de coraje.

-además mi querido Cornelius no creo que fuera una coincidencia-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.- ya te he dado mi opinión sobre el tema-

\- Si ya lo hiciste-dijo Fudge energéticamente-y yo tengo razones para no hacerte caso-

-entonces-dijo Dumbledore en voz baja-debemos preguntarnos si alguien envió con o sin permiso del ministro a los dementores ese día el 2 de agosto-

-Estoy segura que le he entendido mal, profesor Dumbledore-dijo Umbridge.-Seré tonta, pero eso ha sonado a que estuviera sugiriendo que el ministerio de magia ha ordenado un ataque sobre este chico-rio de manera que Harry quiso levantarse y gritarle que se callara. Incluso vio a muchos magos del wizengamot querer hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, puede que suene loco, pero los dementores atacaron a Harry y a suprimo hace unas semana, eso lógicamente es por una orden o un fallo grande del ministerio-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-También puede ser que los dementores sirvan a alguien más aparte del ministerio-completo Harry queriendole callar la boca a esa cara de sapo.

-No hay dementores que sirvan a alguien más-chillo Fudge que nuevamente parecía rojo.

-Entonces ¿por qué me atacaron?, ¿porque estamos aquí discutiendo que paso? Si no están fuera de control o sirven a alguien más, ¿porque estuve a punto de perder mi alma?-dijo Harry suavemente y con la voz tan fría que helo la habitación.- Error del ministerio o alguien más amenaza el mundo mágico nuevamente-

-El ministerio debería averiguar que ha pasado con esos dementores-dijo Dumbledore rápidamente.

-No es cosa tuya decidir que hace o no el ministerio-dijo Fudge ahora tenía un matiz magenta del que Vernon seguramente estaría orgulloso.

-por supuesto que no lo es-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Ese es su trabajo, su decisión y parece que no sabe ni hacer preguntas esenciales, no tiene ni idea de lo que es ser un buen ministro, ni como ser un líder confiable-Grito Harry sin pensar levantándose del asiento.- Y si cree que pondré mi vida o la de alguien en sus manos está verdaderamente estúpido-

-Quiero recordar a todos que estamos aquí para juzgar las acciones de Harry Potter contra el derecho de la modera limitación de la brujería en menores de edad y no de lo que hacen los dementores o yo- grito Fudge mucho más alto que Harry.-desde luego pensando que realmente paso y no solo son invenciones de la loca mente de este niño-

-Bien, quiere oír locuras pues entonces prepárese, le recuerdo que la cláusula 7 del decreto dice que "la magia puede ser usada ante muggles en excepcionales circunstancias y esas circunstancias incluyen situaciones que pongan en riesgo la vida del mago o bruja, o de cualquier otro mago o bruja incluyendo a los muggles presentes en ese momento"-dijo Harry sentándose de golpe- Desde luego que también pensando que no hice magia enfrente de un muggle desconocido si no que era mi primo y les recuerdo a todos que conocía muy bien mi estado de mago, ya que este lo sabe desde que tengo once años, además de que él es parte de mi familia-

-conocemos la cláusula 7, muchas gracias-dijo Fudge enojado.

-Parece que no-dijo Harry lentamente-ahora que si al conoce estará de acuerdo que estoy dentro de los límites establecidos-

-si había dementores que dudo-gruño Fudge

-ya ha oído la declaración de un testigo ocular-interrumpió Dumbledore- ha visto que Harry tiene las bases y conocimiento suficiente para saber que es bueno y malo, si tiene alguna duda sobre los hechos llamen a la testigo y pregunte todo lo que quieran. Estoy seguro que no se negara-

-No-bramo Fudge, moviendo los papeles de un lado a otro-Esto es... quiero acabar con esto hoy Dumbledore-

-Naturalmente esto es un serio error judicial-dijo Dumbledore mirando a todos y no a Fudge.-

-¿serio error judicial?-dijo Fudge casi bufándose-¿te has puesto a contar todas las mentiras que ha dicho este chico ocultando sus escándalos y abusos de poder fuera de la escuela Dumbledore?, supongo que no habrás olvidado el hechizo levitatorio que uso hace tres años-

-Mi elfo domestico lo hiso, puede declarar cuando quiera-dio Harry con un poco más de calma.

-¿lo ves?-rugió Fudge, señalando de más a Harry- Un elfo doméstico en casa muggle. Y el teniendo a un estúpido elfo, es una locura-

-Si pero yo soy mago, no importa la casa si un elfo de mi familia-dijo Harry enojado porque insulto a su amigo.-Él ahora es mi elfo en ese tiempo vino a mí para ayudarme, le tome afecto y él ahora es mi amigo y le prohíbo que vuelva a insultar a Dobby porque si lo hace le juro que me importara poco que este aquí todo el Wizengamot, lo enviare San mungo y créame no saldrá nunca-

La habitación no solo se puso fría y realmente pesada, parte de las túnicas se elevaron algún mago tuvo que sostener su sombrero para que no se fuera flotando, y más de media docena de magos y brujas gritaron del asombro. Harry miro como el mago Rufus saco su varita y vio cierto temblor en su mano. Harry suspiro y todo cambio, el ambiente se tranquilizó las cosas dejaron de flotar, pero muchos estaban pálidos.

\- puedo traer aquí en un instante para que el declare-dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore se había aguantado las ganas de llamar a Dobby y darle la instrucción que destruyera las barreras que se lo impedían pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a todo.

-No tengo tiempo para elfos domésticos, además hinchaste a su tía ¡por el amor de dios!-chillo Fudge, golpeando el banco y tirando una botella de tinta la cual se rego por todo el suelo.

-y usted, recuerdo bien fue el que me dijo, "los accidentes pasan Harry, no te preocupes por pequeñeces. Nadie te va a enviar a azkaban por hinchar a tu tía"-dijo Harry recordando- son las palabras exactas y si no me cree pregúntenle a Tom el tabernero de el caldero chorreante él estaba ahí o podrían traer un pensador incluso acepto el uso de veritacerum. Lo que guste.-

-y todo lo del colegio-dijo Fudge mirando con odio a Harry.

-El ministerio no tiene autoridad para castigar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts por fechorías en la escuela. El comportamiento dentro del colegio no es relevante para la audiencia-dijo Dumbledore con aire enojado, con un tono de frialdad nadie le hubiera contestado. A excepción de Harry.

-Dejando la escuela de lado, tengo una pregunta para el Wizengamot-dijo Harry mirando a todo el tribunal.

-¿cuál?-dijo Madame Bones que limpiaba su monóculo.

-¿Porque llevo un juicio criminal para una simple problema de magia con menores de edad?-dijo Harry mirando a Madame Bones.-Antes solo les quitaban la varita un mes y los dejaban en el colegio sin ella, ahora las destruyen y expulsan al alumno, eso es demasiado exagerado, que será lo siguiente enviarme a azkaban, que los dementores me den el beso-

Unos cuantos magos por encima de ellos se movieron en su sitio incómodamente. Umbridge simplemente miro a Harry fijamente, su cara demostró ira pero sonrió como chiquilla.

-Solo opino-continuo Harry devolviendo la mirada de odio a Umbridge pero sonriendo a todos los demás-que están exagerando, piensen un poco ¿qué hechizo ocupe?-

-un patronus por lo...-dijo Fudge

-exacto-dijo Harry interrumpiéndole y enseguida le sonrió-Un patronus y ¿para qué sirve este hechizo?-

-Convoca un escudo que sirve de protección contra dementores es una energía pura que estas creaturas no soportan-dijo amablemente Madame Bones.

-¿ha provocado algún daño a magos o a muggles en algún punto de la historia?-dijo Harry mirando a todos.

-Nunca desde su creación solo es para protección, algunas veces como mensajeros-dijo Madame Bones sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro y su voz pareció comprender algo.

-ya lo vieron o todavía no-dijo Harry mirando como Fudge se ponía pálido.

Hubo un murmullo general donde todos compartían ideas y algunos sacaban conclusiones. Harry se alegró de que muchos magos no fueran tan tontos como Fudge aunque la cara de sapo se puso de color rojo intenso.

-has convocado el patronus para protegerte o proteger a tu primo-dijo Madame Bones viendo que algunos seguían confundidos.

-para que yo quisiera convocar un patronus, para presumir a Dudley-dijo Harry bufando-Para eso le muestro mi escoba o las fotos que se mueven con eso se queda fascinado incluso simplemente le doy un par de diablillos de pimienta-

-Tiene razón-dijo un mago a sus espaldas haciéndolo sonreír.

-Ya lo ha dicho-dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a Harry pero el solo hiso una mueca-Él ha sido acusado de convocar un patronus en un lugar muggle enfrente de un muggle. Y ha presentado su defensa. Todo lo que podríamos decir se ha dicho-

-Ahora que todos son conscientes de los cargos y la defensa que he presentado. El profesor Dumbledore y yo les agradeceríamos que deliberen, puedo esperar su veredicto sintiendo que tomaran la mejor decisión-dijo Harry cortes mente hiso una inclinación a Fudge y se sentó.

Harry se sintió orgullo de que pudiera defenderse tan bien y sobre todo se sintió mas aliviado de que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera ahí porque tenía muchas cosas en contra del profesor y en ese momento podría decirlas antes de ir a Hogwarts. Savia que los argumentos dichos nadie podría negarlos y sobretodo que habían plantado la semilla de la duda sobre los dementores y Voldemort. Esperaba algún mago se diera cuenta que ellos ya estaban del lado de Voldemort, aunque no savia que tiempo llevaban ahí adentro supuso que sería un largo rato ya que muchos parecían cansados. Fudge miraba Harry y luego Dumbledore, como queriendo decidir quién era peor y contra quien la tomaría, quien de los dos era más peligroso. A lo que Harry simplemente se puso a juguetear con las cadenas en su reposabrazos, Fudge agito la cabeza y miro directamente a Dumbledore. Los cuchicheos eran intensos pero casi al minuto pararon. Harry miro a los jueces sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿quién está a favor de que el acusado quede limpio de cargos?-dijo Madame Bones, cuando se comenzaron a levantar las manos Harry se alegró demasiado más de 75% tenía las manos levantadas-y ¿quién está a favor de condena?-

Fudge alzo su mano, seguido de la bruja con cara de sapo, Percy también lo hiso un pequeño guiño salió de sus ojos y Dumbledore sonrió por la comisura de los labios, pero ningún otro alzo la mano. Fudge miro a todos los presente, como si estuvieran locos, entonces bajo su mano. Dio varios suspiros largos, con la voz llena de rabia dijo-muy bien... Harry Potter que limpio de todo cargo-

-excelente-dijeron Harry al mismo tiempo, salto de la silla y lo miro directamente a todos. -Les agradezco que todos me escucharan y de verdad tengo una enorme alegría al saber que el ministerio cuenta con un wizengamot justo, lamento todo exabrupto de mi parte-dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia-Espero todos tengan un excelente día y que sus familias estén bien-

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para decirle a Dumbledore que necesitaban hablar ya había desaparecido de la mazmorra. El Wizengamot se ponían todos de pie, hablando, recogiendo sus papeles y guardados.

-¿ahora ya puedo hacer magia o tengo que esperar un tiempo para hacerlo?-pregunto Harry viendo a Madame Bones, pero el que contesto fue la Fudge.

-De preferencia espere hasta el colegio-dijo Fudge sin mirarlo.

A lo que Harry tomo como el final de la audiencia, camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta por la que había entrado, tirando del manillar de la puerta y enseguida salió al pasillo, intento ver donde estaba el señor Weasley, sin en cambio no vio más que el largo pasillo lo recorrió, subió las escaleras y vio ambas puertas, su curiosidad le gano se acero a la blanca y abrió lentamente.

Adentro había una gran cámara resonante, tenuemente iluminada y rectangular, y en cuyo centro se encontraba sobre un estrado de piedra en un enorme foso rocoso de unos veinte pies de profundidad, con bancos alrededor de la habitación y descendiendo en los escalones como en un anfiteatro y rodeado por un aire frio y una quietud total se erguía un alto arco de piedra talla que parecía muy antiguo, agrietado y de aspecto ruinoso era increíble se mantuviese en pie (sobre todo porque no estaba apoyado en ningún muro), y del arco colgaba el velo, que parecía una cortina que ondeaba suavemente y se balanceaba ligeramente, como si alguien reciente la tocara . Harry sintió que había alguien del otro lado, por un segundo la vio detenidamente le pareció ver una sombra de alguien con un sombrero de copa, se acercó un poco murmullos y susurros agitaban su corazón.

-Ven-dijo un susurro leve, casi inaudible.

-No-dijo Harry sin saber por qué- Aun no-

Regreso rápidamente, cerró la puerta y camino hasta el ascensor que se encontraba completamente vacío. Espero unos minutos respirando rápidamente, cerro sus ojos concentrándose ese velo era el de la muerte y por alguna razón lo había llamado, ¿Por qué había contestado? ¿Aún no?, que le había pasado, solo quería olvidarse del incidente, la puerta del ascensor agresivamente y vio los botones nuevamente. ¿Cómo haría para saber cuál apretar? Los vio durante unos segundos, no ¿cómo sabría cual apretar? Intentando adivinar cual lo llevaba al piso de la oficina del señor Weasley, subió la vista y volvió a ver la puerta, no quería estar ahí, apretó el que parecía un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con un color rosado, pensando que tal vez lo llevaría por ser un aparato muggle. El elevador se sacudió y empezó a descender en lugar de subir, intento apretar otro botón pero este parecía no dejar que apretara ningún otro.

{Creo que estoy perdido ¿Dónde estás?}Pregunto a Harry a Hermione, pero algo que le impedía contactarse con ella, así que simplemente decidió esperar a que el elevador se detuviera e intentar regresar a la superficie. El elevador traqueteo dio un giro brusco y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente como si fuera en una pista de carreras, Se detuvo de sopetón golpeando su nariz contra el frio metal del elevador.

-Genial-dijo Harry a sí mismo sobándose la nariz.

-Área inefable, Cámara del amor, cámara del tiempo, sala de cerebros-dijo la voz femenina de la cabina telefónica.

-¿cámara del amor?, ¿cámara del tiempo?, ¿sala de cerebros?-dijo Harry sabiendo que nadie le respondería.

{Godric Gryffindor trabajo fue uno de los principales inefables estaba en la cámara del tiempo, Rowena Ravenclaw en el departamento de cerebros, así se conocieron esos dos} dijo Sly.

Harry se sobresaltó un poco, Sly hace días que no hablaba, no savia si era porque estaba enojado con él o si había alguna otra cuestión en medio pero escucharlo de repente lo tomo por sorpresa. Se preguntó si sus maestros podrían hablarles juntos.

{Maestro ¿porque hasta hora?}Pregunto Harry viendo atreves del ascensor había cuatro puertas cada una con una placa hasta arriba indicando el nombre de la sala.

{Mi niño hemos estado impidiendo que entre en tu mente y aun así no podemos evitarlo del todo} dijo Revé con voz cansada.

Harry salió del ascensor y empezó a caminar viendo las puertas la cuarta a la derecha, tenía una entrado con doble puerta, era negra y se veía muy pesada. A pesar de todo Harry se encamino con cuidado a esta.

{¿Hablas de ..?}Comenzó Harry

{Voldemort, ha intentado entrar a tu mente, es muy poderoso en esto, la conexión que tenían ha incrementado con las gotas de sangre que el utilizo} dijo Griffin firmemente.{ Lamentablemente por tu sangre se perdieron las protecciones de tu madre}

{Una lástima eran muy poderosas} dijo Huffy bastante gruñona.

Harry casi se sintió corrompido, se había sentido raro todo el verano como si no fuera el, como si algo lo controlara, ahora entendía el porqué. Aun así sintió miedo de que el pudiera entrar en su mente.

{¿Hay otra alguna forma de evitar que entre a mi mente?}Pregunto Harry casi conmocionado, dejando de avanzar.

{Cerrar tu mente por completo} contesto Sly con un tono raro.

El retrocedió un poco como si le presentaran una idea horrible.

{Eso significa cerrar mi conexión con Mione, y con ustedes} dijo Harry con voz dolida.

{Lo se mi niño pero necesitamos evitar que el entre a tu mente, si se da cuenta que tienes un Horrocrux o lo que planean contra el será muy tarde vendrá por ti} dijo Sly con tristeza y todos sus maestros parecieron también estar muy tristes.

{Puedo poner más barreras con oclumancia} dijo Harry esperanzado de que pudiera ser una solución.

{No es posible todas tus defensas mentales son fuertes pero Voldemort no está solo afuera esta también adentro, Nosotros podemos suprimir un poco a la parte que está adentro pero a la que está afuera solo tú puedes evitar que entre, las conexiones que tienes con nosotros evitan que podamos detener del todo el alma de Voldemort y tu otra conexión con Hermione evita que tu mente se cierre por completo del externo, si continuas con esas conexiones abiertas le das la oportunidad de entrar.} Explico Revé un poco fuerte para su gusto de Harry, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era una broma.

{Entonces...debo de evitar que ustedes o ella entren en mi mente} dijo Harry sabiendo bien lo que se ponía en juego. Harry dio un largo suspiro enseguida empezó a regresar al ascensor y alzo su mano para tocar un botón, pero por lo que más quería no se decidía si hacerlo o no. Sentía que algo le oprimía el cuello, así que se aflojo la corbata. {¿Cómo seguiré entrenando?, ¿Quién me guiara a partir de ahora?}

{Lo siento mi niño} dijo Sly bastante dolido {Es necesario, una vez que consigas mi bóveda en Gringotts, encontraras algo que notifique como reloj biblioteca, ahí encontraras todo para lo que has pensado y también algunas guías que serán útiles, estúdialas}

{¿Estarán viendo todo lo que hago?}Pregunto Harry esperanzado de que si él estaba a punto de meter la pata pudieran decirle algo.

{Siempre lo hacemos} dijeron los cuatros.

{Confiamos en ti y tus habilidades} dijo Revé con el tono maternal que la caracterizaba.

{Tu valentía solo se compara con la mía no dudo en que lo logres} dijo Griffin riéndose como siempre.

{Bueno tu trabajo y dedicación me encantan, y sé que no eres un tonto} dijo Huffy con su voz de niña mientras se reía por lo bajo.

{Habrá días muy malos y feos por delante, mantén tu templanza y cree en ti, mi niño} dijo Sly su voz sabia tranquilizo a Harry.

{Gracias Maestros, lamento si dije o echo algo malo y les prometo que are todo en contra de Voldemort} dijo Harry apretando un botón de color verde y que se encontraba hasta arriba de todos.

{Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí, aunque no puedas escucharnos, nosotros a ti si} dijo Griffin con su voz calmada.

El elevador se agito comenzó a regresar rápidamente luego freno y subió traqueteando todo el camino, Harry cerro su conexión con sus maestros y Hermione, sintiendo un pequeño vacío por hacerlo, el elevador paro en el piso que había sido su audiencia pero Harry no bajo, así que siguió subiendo. En varias paradas se subieron mucho magos y brujas, en otras se bajaban y subían Harry solo se preguntaba cómo le diría a Hermione las cosas que habían pasado. Veía cada piso antes de decidir si bajarse o no, hasta que vio el pasillo por el que había entrado a los asesores después de la revisión de su varita. Salió esperando solo encontrar a todos ahí, aunque suponía que se burlarían al enterarse que se perdió. Se encamino por el pasillo hasta ver unos bancos y se sentó a esperar, escuchando la clásica música que ponen en esos lugares. Veía entrar a muchos magos y brujas, otros salían, gritaban, hablaban, reían, unos parecían muy enojados, otros eran inexpresivos, algunos con prisas y solo muy pocos con mucha calma.

-¡Harry!-dijo la voz Hermione y del señor Weasley que habían salido del ascensor.

-¡Harry, al fin te encontramos!-dijo la voz de Sirius que también salía del ascensor, muchos magos se alejaron de el con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento, no vi a nadie cuando salí, intente subir pero... me perdí-dijo Harry tratando de parecer lo más normal. Hermione se acercó rápidamente preocupada, pero fuera de eso seguía tan hermosa con su vestido amarillo. Lo abrazo fuertemente y susurro.

-Harry, ¿todo en orden?-dijo Hermione en su oído.- no podía comunicarme contigo, ¿qué paso?-

-He tenido que cerrar la conexión por completo, no porque quisiera, hay mucho que explicar-dijo Harry rápidamente en su oído bajando la voz lo más que podía-He hablado mis maestros al fin, ellos me dijeron el por qué no me hablaban y por qué era necesario-

-Entiendo-dijo Hermione separándose un poco y sonriéndole-Pero me debes toda la historia-

-Si-dijo Harry besandola, mientras Sirius, el señor Weasley se acercaban.

-Lo sentimos Harry, tuvimos que salir a dar la notificación que le dieron a Sirius, a registrarlo nuevamente y a que lo sacaran de la lista de búsquedas-dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo.-Estuvo fantástico, tuvo que utilizar la poción _veritacerum_ pero solo tiene una multa que ya está pagada-

-Si lo sé-dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino-Felicidades, ya eres un hombre libre-

Sirius le sonrió con una alegría nunca antes vista en él y sus ojos se enrojecieron.

-sí, es un sueño para mí-dijo Sirius con voz alegre.

Enseguida Hermione le dio unas palmaditas y tomo por el brazo a Harry.

-y ¿cuál fue el fallo?-dijo Hermione mostrándose preocupada.

-Libre de todos los cargos-exclamo Harry alegre.

-Lo escuche hace rato-dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su alrededor-Te enfrentaste a todo el Wizengamot, te defendiste muy bien además de poner en ridículo a Fudge-

-¿de verdad?-dijo Hermione casi sorprendida.

-solo hice lo que había planeado-dijo Harry Nervioso de que se supiera que había amenazado al ministro de magia.

Uno o dos magos pasaban viendo a Sirius curiosos cuando se daban cuenta quien era casi salían corriendo, otros parecían notificar a alguien. Otros más regresaban al elevador para salir hacia otro piso.

-Es mejor que regresemos, tenemos muy buenas noticias para todos-dijo haciendo señas a todos para que lo siguieran,- Aunque tendré que ir a resolver ese asunto sobre los retretes regurgitadores, aun hechizado otros dos en Londres-

-¿y Ron?-dijo Harry observando que faltaba.

-Lo enviamos a cuidar la salida de visitantes por si te aparecías por ahí-dijo Sirius mientras un mago salía corriendo por oír su voz.

-Aun no puedo aparecerme-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Sabes a que me refiero cachorro-dijo Sirius dando una risita.

Enseguida se encaminaron pero antes una voz perturbo la paz que había obtenido Harry.

-Así que un patronus, he Potter-dijo Lucios Malfoy a su espalda.

A Harry le falto el aliento y en su pecho se acumuló presión, La última vez que había escuchado esa voz había sido en un bosque huyendo de Voldemort, diciendo que lo capturaría y lanzándole maldiciones. Quiso voltear y encararlo pero sus piernas parecían no quererlo obedecer. Lucios era un mortífago había estado presente en el cementerio, tenía que encararlo pero sus recuerdos regresaron golpeándolo nuevamente haciendo que sudara frio y que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

-¿Qué hace ese asesino aquí?-dijo Lucios Malfoy mientras Sirius se volteaba para encararlo.

-Entérate Lucios, estoy exonerado-dijo Sirius con voz calmada.

-ha si, astas causando un revuelo en todo el ministerio, al igual que Potter-dijo Lucios con voz mordaz.

Hermione le acaricio la mano y enseguida le susurro a su oído. -todo está bien Harry. Ahora todos estamos aquí-su voz cálida inundo su cuerpo de calor y las piernas le reaccionaron. Dejándole dar la vuelta muy despacio.

-Usted cree-dijo Harry su tono fue algo titubeante, pero enseguida se mostró calmado-A mí me parece que estamos haciendo un poco de justicia-

-¿Justicia?-pregunto el Lucios-El liberar a un asesino y aun delincuente es justicia-

-Harry no es ningún delincuente y Sirius no es ningún asesino-dijo Hermione con su voz enojada algo que hiso que el Lucios-Solo conozco a un asesino aquí-mientras lo veía fijamente, Lucios la vio con asco.

-Quien te hablo a ti sangre suc...-

Harry avanzo rápidamente soltándose del agarre de Hermione incluso de Sirius que intento tomarlo por los hombros pero se escapó, no podía creer que hubiera estado aterrado de Lucios, su enojo fue tal que la cicatriz ardía, enseguida llego enfrente del mortífago y se paró enfrente justo mirando sus ojos.

-¡Le advierto si dice una palabra más me veré obligado a callarlo!-Grito Harry alzando la voz para que todo mago presente lo escuchara-¡No dejare que insulte a mi novia y créame no necesitare magia para cerrar le esa boca y espero que este dispuesto incluso a tener un duelo a muerte!-

Todo mago y bruja se congelo al oír las palabras de Harry pues bien sabía que el último duelo a muerte había sido entre Dumbledore y Grindewald, Lucios enseguida se puso pálido e intento sonreír fríamente con poco tino.

-Eres un…-comenzó Lucios.

-Me importa un bledo usted y lo que pueda pensar de mí, pero créame ahora que sé a quién sigue no dudare en enviarlo a donde pertenece y tal vez a donde no pueda regresar- grito Harry mientras veía como Lucios tomaba su bastón.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-dijo la voz de Umbridge que se acercaba a zancadas y mostraba su cara de sapo.

-Nada-dijo Lucios arrastrando su voz lo más que pudo. Enseguida se separó de Harry y se dirigió a la bruja con cara de rana.

-Un gusto en verte Umbridge-dijo Lucios con voz alegre-Tenia algunos asuntos que tratar contigo-

-Será mejor que bajemos a mi oficina-dijo Umbridge mirando a Harry a lo que el simplemente le sonrió fríamente, esperaba que la bruja le diera más motivos para enviarla a lado de Rita.

Se alejaron juntos, hablando en voz baja. El señor Weasley tomo el hombro de Harry, Hermione lo tomo del brazo y Sirius se paró frente de él.

-Tranquilos, no pienso seguirlo-dijo Harry mirándolos detenidamente todos tenían cara de preocupación, aunque Hermione parecía tener el rostro más rosa de lo común. Al entrar a donde se encontraba el mago-guardia, estaba escondido tras un ejemplar del profeta enseguida se dirigieron a la cabina para salir de regreso a Londres pero Harry recordó algo.

-Esperen... mione me prestas la bolsita del banco-dijo Harry mirando la cadena de plata que le colgaba del cuello.

-Claro-dijo su novia e inmediatamente saco la bolsa del banco.

Harry se dirigió a la fuente pasando a varios magos y brujas, se paró enfrente de la fuente, con ayuda de Hermione convoco 5 mil galeones, los vacío en la fuente ante la mirada de muchos magos que se paralizaron y abrieron los ojos al ver la cantidad de dinero, otros parecieron querer regañarlo pero Hermione sonreía grandemente al igual que Sirius.

-Ahí que retribuir algo ¿no?-dijo Harry después de terminar de dejar las monedas en la fuente.


	34. Capitulo 34- Juicio Penal

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling

 **Aquí tan los dos juicios, los puse en forma de Flash back, no me acribillen porque no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlos, pero al final…. Creo que me quedaron bien.**

 **Solo una cosa más, sé que querían que Pendragon continuara pero era inevitable, ya estoy pensando como meterlo en un futuro.**

Capítulo 34.- Juicio penal

-¡Lo sabía!-chillo Ron, dando un puñetazo al aire cuando al fin Harry salió a la calle-¡Siempre te sales con la tuya!-

-Estaban obligados a retirar los cargos-dijo Hermione que salía del cubículo acalorada por el clima de Londres-Harry estudio muy bien el caso además de que entre Dumbledore y Harry, no podrían hacer nada-

-Yo hice todo-Se quejó Harry mientras Hermione le alzaba una ceja señal que debatiría.

-Ok, no contemple en que la señora Figg podría ser una buena testigo-dijo Harry alzando las manos.

Enseguida todos caminaban de regreso para tomar el tren a Grimmauld Place.

-y ¿cómo les fue a ustedes en la audiencia?-dijo Harry mirando que Ron parecía algo molesto.

Ron miro a Hermione y ella solo suspiro.

*Flashback*

Habían tardado 20 minutos esperando a que todos los representantes del ministerio llegaran otros 5 en que se pusieran de acuerdo, se sentaran y otros 10 en presentaciones inútiles. En ese momento Hermione estaba sentada en una silla incomoda a su lado Ron, el cual se veía pálido y nervios. Enfrente estaba una mesa larga con solo 10 personas, una de ellos era el Ministro Fudge, también una bruja con cara de sapo llamada Umbridge y algunos otros de la Secretaria De Educación Mágica, entre ellos la jefa Judit WallCreek. Y como copista estaba Percy. Ron no paraba de mandarle miradas de fastidio y tristeza.

-Entonces díganos Joven Weasley ¿Por qué deberíamos dejar que continúe el Colegio Pendragon?-dijo Fudge bastante confiado.

-La…la escuela se fundó para que Harry estuviera preparado para el Torneo de los tres mago y se incluyeron varios alumnos rápidamente. En el proceso nos dimos cuenta que era un buena idea tener una formación extra aparte del Hogwarts, como se dará cuenta en los resultados de nuestros exámenes fuimos los de más altas calificaciones, al igual que Hermione, Cho Chang y Luna Loovegod fueron las únicas en todo el colegio que sacaron una puntuación perfecta. Nosotros creemos sinceramente que podemos obtener mejores resultados que solamente teniendo a Hogwarts como única opción-dijo Ron tartamudeando al principio pero al final termino con voz neutra.

{Ron se ha puesto Nervioso} Dijo Hermione a Harry.

{No es nada nuevo} contesto Harry.

Percy lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces joven Weasley ¿Cree que unos simples niños pueden enseñar mejor que muchos magos con años de experiencia?-dijo Umbridge con su voz chillona.

-No, solo decimos que podemos anexar un poco más de conocimiento a nuestras clases-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Anexar?, ¿acaso me están tomando el pelo?-dijo Fudge rápidamente y con una sonrisa burlona-Unos alumnos no pueden saber más que un adulto-

-Harry tiene maestros que saben mucho más que algunos adultos-dijo Ron nerviosos, Hermione solo lo codeo, no creía que Ron fuera a sacar a tema Griffin, Revé, Huffy y Sly eso solo metería más conflicto a todo el asunto y nadie le creería a Harry. Ni siquiera ella le creyó en cuanto se lo dijo Harry, solo confió en que él no le mentiría.

-¿Maestros?, ¿Cales maestros?-Pregunto la señora WallCreek.

-Ya sabe los profesores Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick e incluso Sprout. Solamente que Harry les dice Maestros-Contesto Hermione, si se enteraban de los maestros de Harry se armaría todo un caos desde averiguaciones, inspecciones, investigaciones y no quería pensar que Harry podría perder los anillos excalibur.

-Si son ellos ¿Que no pueden hacerlo en el Colegio durante las clases?-pregunto amablemente la Señora WallCreek.

{Nos tienen contra las cuerdas, Ron ha metido la pata} dijo Hermione después de unos segundos a Harry.

{¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlos?} Pregunto Harry rápidamente.

{No creo, el caso es imposible} dijo Hermione.

-Solo sabemos que durante nuestra estancia en Pendragon logramos superar nuestras habilidades mágicas, aumentar nuestro conocimiento y hacernos mejores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-Contesto Hermione con Firmeza.

-Oh, sí, vi su examen señorita Granger todo bien un implacable conocimiento incluso algunas descripciones bien añadidas debo admitir- dijo la señora WallCreek con una sonrisa afable.

-Gracias-contesto Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

-Aun así no creemos posibles que el Colegio Pendragon pueda continuar su fundación, como recuerdan solo fue tramite temporal ya que un objeto mágico de gran poder y de extraordinaria mágica les dio un punto de impulso para llegar a su meta-dijo Fudge sin prestarles atención.

-Además de que unos simples jóvenes que ni siquiera cumplen la edad reglamentaria y que no han concluido sus estudios, puedan fundar un colegio –dijo Un Hombre de aspecto osco.

-Por supuesto, sería una tontería dejar que se funde un colegio sobretodo siendo idea de un delincuente para llamar la atención y seguramente saltarse las normas-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa.

-No es un delincuente-dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras casi saltaba de su asiento- Lamento decir que está mal Señora Umbridge, Harry la creo para que pudiera entrenar apropiadamente y que los demás pudieran tener un entrenamiento similar- No era del todo mentira aunque la razón principal había si petición en Navidad.

-Miren chicos-dijo Fudge intentando ser cordial- No queremos extendernos en esta Audiencia ya que tenemos otras dos, como sabrá una para ver nuevas pruebas contra Sirius Black-

-¿Contra?-dijo Ron con sorpresa.

-No creo que sean pruebas a favor después de todo es un criminal y un asesino-dijo Umbridge con una risita chillona.

-Correcto mi quería Umbridge, la otra es por Harry Potter y su uso ilegal de magia-dijo Fudge con una sonrisa tétrica- Y como esto no es algo muy complicado nos retiraremos un segundo a deliberar-

-Pero aún tenemos cosas que decir-dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Las normas indican que deberían escucharla-dijo Hermione con calma- Esa es la ley-

-Son niños y eso inmediatamente hace que no puedan continuar con el tramite-dijo La seora WallCreek.- Lamentablemente es también ley-

\- Y si consiguiéramos que unos adultos nos represente-dijo Ron aún más nervioso.

-También es imposible-dijo Fudge, sin escuchar más se levantaron y continuaron charlando un poco alejados de ellos. Ron movía la pierna muy nervioso y Hermione quería golpearlo por hacer que ella también estuviera nerviosa, hasta un rato después todos se volvieron a sentar.

-Bien-Dijo Fudge sentándose con una gran sonrisa- Por unanimidad hemos decidido que el colegio Pendragon será cerrado hasta que magos poderosos o que por lo menos algunos magos con títulos de Merlín Tercera clase quieran re abrirla. Además de que tendríamos que presentar al profesorado completo con los documentos que llenamos después de las fiestas y una Locación Exacta, oculta de todo Muggle.-

Hermione se sintió vacía y molesta, habían perdido mucho con solo esas palabras y aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que aunque no era posible continuar. Deseaba tener ese lugar al que por corto tiempo llamo Hogar, un Hogar para Harry y ella. Aun así se levantó junto con Ron, ambos con caras sombrías y algo tristes.

-Gracias por su tiempo-fue lo último que dijo Hermione saliendo.

{Hemos perdido, Pendragon está cerrado} dijo Hermione a Harry.

{Lo suponía}Dijo Harry después de unos segundos. {¿Todo bien?}

{Si}

Ron no la miraba, ni ella a él, solo caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña salita de espera ahí estaba el Señor Weasley. El cual veía un periódico al revés, Hermione giro un poco la cabeza y leyó "El Quisquilloso".

-No les fue bien ¿verdad?-dijo El señor Weasley dándose cuenta de llegaban.

-Pendragon ha cerrado-dijo Ron un poco decepcionado.

Fudge pasó rápidamente sin siquiera una mirada, seguida de Umbridge que caminaba pomposamente y tenía una sonrisa asquerosa, también paso la señora WallCreek pero ella les sonrió y se acercó.

-Lamento lo que paso con Pendragon, me pareció una idea excelente…. No debería decirlo pero estoy seguro de que si fueran mayores de edad y tuvieran todos sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. la historia sería otra-dijo aquella mujer amablemente, se acercó mucho y con voz baja dijo- Cuando sean adultos y si sigo en mi puesto les daré una mano para levantar Pendragon-

-Gracias-fue lo que dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Salúdenme al Señor Potter de mi parte-Dijo La señora WallCreek y salió tranquilamente caminando.

-¿Solo nos ocupó de mensajeros?-Pregunto Ron girando la cabeza a Hermione.

-No es tan malo, después de todo se ofreció a ayudarnos en un futuro - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisita.-Ahora…- giro la cabeza a todos lados y miro al Señor Weasley- ¿Dónde será la de Sirius?-

-Sera en una sala mucho más abajo, ya que estas solo se ocupan para casos de baja importancia-dijo el Señor Weasley comenzando a caminar.

-¿Baja importancia?-dijo Ron con un sobresalto.

-Ronald, son solo niños y abrieron un Colegio. Eso es una tontería para Fudge, el cree que esto solo era un mero juego-dijo El señor Weasley rápidamente llegaron al Elevador y vieron a un par de magos con cara compungida, apretaron un botón y la reja se cerró.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar pero al salir del elevador miraron que era un lugar circular con varias puertas, estaba bien iluminado y en medio de todo, unos sillones mullidos con una mesita cuadrada y revistas encima. Lo más curioso era que la mujer de cabello negro y corto, con su traje elegante y emblema de Gringotts ya estaba ahí.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el señor Weasley Rápidamente apretando un botón y comenzó a subir –Intentare estar aquí cuando termine la Audiencia, espero salga todo salga bien-

Se acercaron silenciosamente. La mujer sin en cambio giro su cabeza mostrando el parche en un ojo y en el otro un gris profundo, Hermione calcularía que aquella mujer rondaba los 30, era atractiva y desprendía un aire de confianza.

-Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger-dijo aquella mujer dando una sonrisa un poco fría.- Me informaron que querían ser observadores en el caso Black. Mi nombre es Tamara HallWhite –

-Mucho gusto Señora HallWhite-dijo Ron inclinándose un poco.

-Señorita y solo dígame Tamara-dijo la mujer dando una sonrisa.

-Es un placer, Tamara, soy Hermione Granger-dijo inclinándose también.- ¿Cree que el caso de Sirius pueda solucionarse?-

Tamara realizo una mueca mientras abría un folder un poco grueso donde se veía la foto de Sirius mientras estaba en Azkaban.

-Recopile toda la información concerniente del banco, incluso del Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt pero no es mucho-dijo Tamara con una mueca.- Sinceramente creo que será insuficiente-

-¿Los testamentos no son suficiente?-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-No es eso, Señor Weasley-dijo Tamara lentamente con una media sonrisa.

-Solo dígame Ron, por favor- dijo mientras se veía algo preocupado.

-Ron, no creo que todo el Wizengamot preste mucha atención a unos simples testamentos que fueron sellados durante 12 años-dijo Tamara suspirando.- Lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo-

-¿Cree que liberar a alguien inocente es una pérdida de tiempo?-dijo Ron algo molesto.

-No me malentiendas Ron-dijo Tamara viéndolo con algo de enojo- Yo quiero ayudar al señor Black, ningún enviado de Gringotts quería esta tarea. Yo ofrecí mi ayuda a Apahtio, sin en cambio con las cartas solo podemos hacer conjeturas y algunas suposiciones de lo que paso pero nada que sea un hecho conciso y por lo tanto el Wizengamot lo rechazara inmediatamente dirá que faltan pruebas y que en todo caso, el acusado deberá presentarse-

-Entendemos-dijo Hermione rápidamente antes de que Ron dijera algo más, en teoría nadie sabía que Sirius se presentaría.- Y le agradezco en nombre de Harry que ofreciera su ayuda a favor de su padrino-

-¿Sirius Black es padrino de Harry Potter?-dijo Tamara sorprendida miro con ojos fríos a la nada y puso una nota en el folder.-Eso podría ser un hecho que ayudaría a tener una segunda Audiencia para dar tiempo a la búsqueda del señor Black-

-Harry preferiría que no se aplazara su liberación-dijo Hermione con tranquilidad y sonriéndole a la mujer- esperemos que todo salga muy bien -

-No se preocupe-dijo Ron con una sonrisa- Seguro podrá hacer algo-

-Ojala-dijo Tamara rápidamente se pasó una mano por el pelo.-La Audiencia comenzara en unos minutos, todos los de Wizengamot ya han llegado y se estarán preparando- Señalo a una puerta color café- Pasen por esa puerta y suban al lugar de los espectadores desde ahí podrán presenciar todo, lamento decir que será algo rápido, no tengo lo suficiente para preparar un caso completo-

-Solo de lo mejor de usted-dijo Hermione y le extendió la mano-De verdad Harry se lo agradece de corazón-

Tamara le estrecho la mano fuertemente y asintió. Después Ron estrecho su mano también agradeciendo y se encaminaron a la puerta indicada subieron unas escaleras empinadas y llegaron a unas gradas vacías y donde pudieron observar a todos los del Wizengamot, algunos leyendo el profeta u otros platicando. Solo una bruja con monóculo leía un folder del mismo tamaño que el de Tamara. Fudge sin en cambio se encontraba platicando alegremente con Umbridge.

-Se preparan muy bien-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Y por eso perderán-dijo Hermione sentándose tranquilamente- Solo observemos como los destrozan-

*fin del flashback*

Harry escucho atentamente el relato mientras Hermione caminaba muy pegado a él, Ron solo había puesto un par de muecas durante el relato de la corta audiencia de Pendragon.

Harry le acaricio un mejilla a Hermione.- Gracias por lo que le dijiste a madame HallWhite-

-Solo dile Tamara cachorro, se siente incómoda con lo honoríficos, después de todo es una ex auror-dijo Sirius sonriendo y por un segundo un brillo paso por sus ojos.

-Y ¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Nos lo dijo al terminar- se apresuro a decir Hermione pues, Sirius comenzaba a ponerse un poco sonrojado.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Harry sonriente al ver a su padrino como nunca antes.

-Bueno es que…. Es diferente-dijo Sirius rascándose la nuca con sus orejas rojas- siento como si fuera una amiga-

-En definitiva le gusta- dijo Hermione cerca del oído de Harry.

-Bueno, pero cuéntenme como te fue- dijo Harry sonriendo a su padrino.

Sirius dio una carcajada que se asemejo aun potente ladrido.

*Flashback*

Sirius seguía a Tonks con su forma de perro y aunque no lo creyera, nadie se percataba de que un perro grande negro y lanudo se paseara por el ministerio. Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un ascensor y con cuidado entraron, él se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Solo había un sujeto dentro de aquel Elevador.

-¿Es tu perro, Tonks?-pregunto un mago vestido igual que la Auror, tenía el cabello color rubio, unos ojos negros y una barba bien recortada, su cuerpo mostraba gruesos brazos y unas piernas un tanto cortas. Todo esto lo hacía ver un poco ridículo.

-No, pero es como de la familia-dijo Tonks ahogando una risita, estaban emparentados por parte de su prima Andrómeda, eso significara que ella era como su sobrina en esos pocos días en Grimmauld Place se había encariñado con la joven.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto el Auror inclinándose he intentado acariciarle la cabeza, Sirius gruño amenazadoramente, el que fuera un perro en ese momento no significaba que le gustara que lo acariciara cualquier persona. Aunque obviamente aún tenía ciertos rastros de comportamiento perruno, como rascarse detrás de la oreja con su pata.- ¿Muerde?-Término preguntando el sujeto.

-No muerde –comenzó Tonks mirándolo con una sonrisa, Sirius ladro- A menos que no te conozca y se llama "Hocicos"-

-¿Qué nombre más feo?-dijo el Auror acercándose mucho a Tonks.- ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo después del Trabajo?, me comentaron que ahí un buen lugar donde pasar el rato y divertirse cerca de Brome-

-Muy lejos Blaise, además si todo sale bien hoy, tengo una celebración con un familiar y con un muy buen amigo-dijo Tonks apartándose de aquel sujeto Blaise, por su tono de voz Sirius detecto que no le agradaba Blaise.- lo siento pero no iré-

-Amor a Calipso- dijo Blaise mostrándose muy enojado- Te he pedido varias citas y siempre sales con una u otra cosa. Siempre tienes otro compromiso, una reunión urgente, vas a ir con tus padres y la última vez te teñiste el pelo de verde y los ojos violetas para que no te reconociera y en cuanto te llame te desapareciste-

Tonks hiso una mueca de desagrado y se arrincono en una esquina.

-Mira Blaise, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. No voy a salir a ningún lado contigo y menos ser tu Novia-dijo Tonks molesta, pero Sirius Noto el tono de miedo en su voz lo cual lo hiso ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Vamos Tonks solo una vez-dijo Blaise casi pegándose a Tonks y acercando su cara a la de la joven.- Te va a gustar-

Sirius no pudo aguantar más, gruño con fuerza y mostro todos sus colmillos.

-Aleja a ese perro de mi-dijo Blaise alejándose un poco, temblando e intentando tomar algo de su muñequera. Sirius fue más rápido se lanzó al Auror persiguiéndolo y correteándolo por el estrecho elevador, claramente no podía morderlo pero solo lo asustaría para que dejara a su sobrina en paz.

El elevador se abrió y Blaise salió corriendo tan rápido que se tropezó y golpeo a un mago de aspecto mal humorado. Sirius no paraba de gruñir y mostrar sus dientes afilados.

-Basta "Hocicos"-grito Tonks un poco asustada por todo lo que había pasado. Sirius solo entro al elevador y se sentó sobre sus patas aun viendo a Blaise amenazadoramente, cuando el elevador se cerró él se trasformó en el mismo.

-¿Por qué lo atacaste?-pregunto Tonks un poco molesta- Yo puedo…-

-Te estaba acosando y créeme no dejare que un inútil y abusivo como él se porte así contigo-dijo Sirius aun molesto- además ¿Por qué no usaste la varita?-

-Está prohibido si no es en misión o para alguna circunstancia de peligro, no para un estúpido con aires de galán de telenovela-dijo Tonks poniendo su cara roja, literalmente roja. Sirius se preguntó que era una telenovela pero solamente tenía cabeza para una cosa.

\- Porque no lo reportas a tu jefe, supongo que Rufus Scremengour sigue a cargo-dijo Sirius mirando a Tonks con una ceja levantada.

-Yo puedo manejarlo sola-dijo Tonks volviendo a su color natural pero su voz se escuchó nerviosa.-Además Blaise es hijo de una casa de sangre pura, jamás le harían algo-

-No seas idiota-dijo Sirius dándole un coscorrón, Tonks cerró los ojos por el dolor y luego los abrió con los ojos cristalinos.-No puedes dejar que te trate así, además de que estoy seguro que Scremengour no le importara si es sangre pura, simplemente le advertirá que se aleje de ti o que si algo te pasa el mismo lo enviara a Azkaban en menos de lo que crece un Occamy-

Tonks solo se sobaba la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

-Y si no le dices a Rufus antes de que salgas, yo se lo diré a Lupin-dijo Sirius seriamente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Espera ¿porque a Lupin?-dijo Tonks nerviosa y abriendo los ojos tanto que parecía muy desproporcional a su cara, le hiso gracia a Sirius pero no quería reírse un una situación tan seria.

-Por qué a Lupin no le agradara escucharlo y estoy casi seguro que lo buscara en la siguiente Luna llena-dijo Sirius dándole una sonrisa.

-No, no, no, no-dijo Tonks agitando su cabeza con fuerza-Hoy le diré todo a Rufus pero no le digas a Lupin-

-Bien ya quedamos-dijo Sirius dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, "Hocicos"-dijo Tonks tímidamente- Pero no le digas nada a Lupin-

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Sirius un tanto curioso, sabía que desde que se conocieron esos dos no se vieron como amigos solamente o como camaradas, lo reafirmo cuando los encontró en la sala de Grimmauld Place muy pegados y sonrojados.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices?-dijo Tonks mientras se apartaba y sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo intenso-Yo… yo…Claro que no me gusta Lupin-

-Lastima, lunático va a estar muy triste-dijo Sirius y rápidamente se convirtió en perro mientras la aurora se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sirius?-dijo Tonks muy nerviosa. Sirius solo la vio con los ojos de perro y siguió sentado sobre sus patas, debió sonreír incluso en su forma perruna porque Tonks me mostro muy enojada-Eres un idiota-Grito inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos. Sabia por que atraía a los hombres, era una mujer atractiva y bien dotada, además de que era divertida y muy alegre. Aun así parecía una niña pequeña en ciertos aspectos.

-Eres lo que le hace falta a Lunático, menos seriedad en su vida-dijo Sirius en su forma perruna que solo sonó a un ladrido.

El elevador se abrió y mostro una sala circular, Tonks dejo de cruzar los brazos y se encamino lentamente a afuera seguido de Sirius, pasaron los sillones y la mesa y fueron directamente a la puerta negra que decía con letras plateadas "Sala de juicios 4".

-Entrare y le entregare estos papeles a Tamara, sígueme y quédate en el pasillo oculto por las sombras intenta que los ojos no te brillen-dijo Tonks seriamente, lo que le pareció una broma a Sirius, ¿Cómo quería que no le brillaran los ojos?-Saldré y tú te quedas ahí-

Abrió la puerta y ambos se colaron rápidamente y Sirius se quedó en la penumbra de la sombra de aquel pequeño pasillo que conectaba las dos salas, justamente donde la luz de una luz mágica paraba, se acostó pues de esa forma se movería mucho menos.

-Disculpe estábamos por empezar-dijo La voz del viejo Fudge.

-Lo siento pero me informaron que entregara esto a Tamara HallWhite –dijo Tonks suave y con una sonrisa- Lo envía Gringotts-

-Que sea rápido-dijo una voz chillona y algo desquiciante.

Tonks entrego la nota y se encamino a la salida justo antes de que saliera susurro un -Buena Suerte- Cerró la puerta y la sala queda en silencio.

Una bruja de cabello negro y corto con facciones finas, una nariz pequeña y linda estaba parada en medio de todo el círculo. Se podía distinguir su traje elegante con el emblema de Gringotts sentada en la única silla disponible, abrió la nota y comenzó a leer, sin algún sonido pero moviendo los labios, sería que con el paso de los años solo en azkaban había aprendido a leer los labios o el tanto tiempo como perro le dio alguna habilidad más pero entendió unas palabras.

"No ocasionara problemas ni ara ningún daño, Sirius se presenta de buena fe"

La bruja alzo la mirada viendo aquel pasillo, Sirius vio que la bruja tenía un parche en un ojo y en el otro un profundo ojo gris, el cual lucia tan radiante que Sirius le parecía hipnótico. Su corazón latió rápidamente, algo que jamás había pasado por solo ver a alguien, seguramente eran los nervios por la Audiencia.

-Podemos empezar- dijo Fudge al ver que Tamara veía casi directamente a donde estaba Sirius.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Tamara tranquilamente como si nada pasara- Es una petición especial, pero nada que detenga la Audiencia-

Sirius había asistido a varias audiencias así que sabía cómo se manejaban la única diferencia era que solo había una silla en medio y que Tamara se sentó. Podía olfatear a las otras 50 personas que había en las gradas, además de los indiscutibles aromas de Hermione y Ron, aun se preguntaba por qué el aroma de Harry seguía a su ahijada a todos lados incluso después de semanas sin que se vieran, ambos chicos seguían conservando sus aromas mesclados.

Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia se levantó.

-Muy bien- dijo Fudge tranquilamente, una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, suponía que Hermione y Ron no habían logrado mantener Pendragon abierto-¿Preparado Weasley?-

-Si señor-dijo La voz de Percy, Sirius no quería pero gruño un poco, gracias a Merlín esas sala no accionaba ecos fuertes.

-Audición del caso Black del 12 de Agosto- comenzó Fudge- Dentro del comité de Delitos del Decreto para el Uso de Magia en Contra de Muggles, Maldiciones Imperdonables, además de la acusación de traición al encantamiento Fidelio de los Señores Potter ocasionando el ataque y fallecimiento de ambos el día 31 de octubre, Actualmente prófugo de Azkaban. Interrogan: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia; Rufus Scremengour, Jefe de Aurores; Kingsley Shacklebolt, encargado de búsqueda y captura; Amelia Sussan Bones, directora del Departamento de cumplimiento de la magia; Dolores Jane Umbridge, viceministra y copista del tribunal, Percy Ignatius Weasley-

-Defensora del Acusado, Tamara HallWhite.-dijo la bruja con su voz totalmente tranquila, sorprendiendo a Sirius.- Enviada del Banco Gringotts-

-Bien-dijo Fudge con su sonrisa tonta-Los cargos son los siguientes: Traición al encantamiento Fidelio de la familia Potter. Utilización de magia en una calle muggle, matando a 11 de ellos y 2 magos, Peter Pettigrew y Steve Melton. Fuga de Azkaban el día 23 de julio, prófugo hasta el día de hoy. ¿Qué nuevas pruebas trae en contra de Black?-pregunto Fudge con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Ninguna prueba en contra, yo traigo pruebas que demostraran la inocencia de Sirius Black-dijo Tamara con una voz mucho más fuerte.

Todos en la sala quedo muda, todos los ojos estaban clavados en Tamara. Algunos incluso abrieron la boca y solo uno se atraganto al punto de que comenzó a toser ruidosamente. Rufus estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y una mueca en la boca.

-¿Inocencia?-dijo la bruja llamada Umbridge-Sirius Black no es inocente-

En parte era cierto, si él no hubiera dejado que Colagusano fuera el guardián de los secretos seguramente James y Lily vivirían, mientras el estaría muerto o enloquecido por las torturas de Voldemort. Lo que más le incomodaba de todo es que le había fallado en proteger a Harry durante todos esos años y ahora su ahijado le daba una segunda oportunidad sin merecerla.

-Tengo pruebas que demuestran lo contrario-dijo Tamara alzando unos pergaminos, copias de los testamentos de James y Lily.

-¿Qué pruebas?-pregunto Fudge con la boca abierta y sorprendido. Tamara comenzó a abrir los pergaminos, y respiro profundamente.

-Testamento de James Potter echo el 26 de Octubre de 1981, cinco días antes de su fallecimiento y dos después de designar el guardián del secreto.-dijo Tamara tranquilamente con voz fuerte.

-¿Hicieron testamento?-pregunto Rufus con voz fuerte y gruesa.

-Efectivamente señor Scremengour-dijo Tamara con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se leyeron inmediatamente?-Pregunto Amelia Bones molesta.

-Fueron sellados, hasta que Harry Potter apareció hace un año reclamando las bóvedas de sus padres.-dijo Tamara sin molestarse por el tono de voz.

-¿Quién los sello?-preguntaron Rufus y Madame Bones inmediatamente.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-dijo Tamara leyendo su folder- llego el día 2 de Noviembre a Gringotts pidiendo sellar ambos testamentos hasta que pudiera el señor Potter tener edad de comprender que había pasado a su familia-

-y ¿Gringotts acepto?-pregunto Madame Bones con el ceño fruncido.

-Por razones que desconozco y obviamente también por pacto con los duendes, se sellaron hasta que se presentara para reclamar las bóvedas o que el señor Potter cumpliera la mayoría de edad-dijo Tamara arrugando la nariz al folder.

-¡Pero eso es un ultraje, es un escándalo!-grito Rufus mostrando sus dientes y Sirius pensó que se veía como un león viejo a punto de atacar a su presa-¡Los Potter son Héroes de Guerra! y ahora me dicen que sus últimas palabras y deseos no se leyeron inmediatamente-

Sirius estaba muy feliz de que Rufus tuviera aun a James en una alta estima y que lo defendiera a pesar de los años, solo esperaba que pusiera a Fudge en su lugar. Rufus miro a Fudge con la cara completamente roja y con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

-Yo no savia-dijo Fudge algo temeroso.- a Nobby* seguro se le olvido revisar si habían dejado testamento los Potter- Rufus suspiro pesadamente y se calmó.

 **Nota del autor :(Antiguo ministro de magia, cuando murieron los padres de Harry)**

-Aun así no estamos aquí para leer los testamentos y mucho menos para discutir por que no se leyeron-dijo Fudge más tranquilo-¿Qué tiene que ver con Black?-

-Con permiso de todo el Wizengamot comenzare la lectura y se dará cuenta porque es un buena prueba de su inocencia del señor Black- Tamara se aclaró la garganta.-"Yo James Potter esposo de Lily Evans, en perfecta salud mental y física, dejo todo a mi esposa Lily Evans Potter en caso de que ella falte todo ira a mi único hijo y heredero Harry James Potter, tanto como artefactos mágicos, tierras, viviendas y bóvedas.

En caso de que este no tenga ni a su madre ni a mí, le dejo la potestad de mi hijo a Sirius Black-dejo una pausa- amigo íntimo, el será el albacea de toda la herencia hasta que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda tomar posesión de todo.

Si este no quisiera o ya no pudiera cuidar de mi hijo, la potestad será de Minerva Mcgonagall, maestra del instituto Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, amiga querida. Ella también será albacea hasta que Harry pueda tomar posesión.

En el caso de que las dos personas mencionadas antes no puedan o no deseen cuidar de nuestro hijo, el podrá ser cuidado por cualquier amigo que desee cuidarlo, ellos no podrán tocar la herencia en ningún momento. Cuando cumpla la edad 14 años será emancipado para poder disponer de toda su herencia".-

-¿Harry Potter esta emancipado?-pregunto Un mago asombrado.

Tamara alzo una ceja y puso cara de molestia.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el mago.

-Retomando la lectura: "No podrá ser cuidado por sus tíos muggle por parte de la familia de mi esposa, así como también no puede ser dado a Peter Pettigrew ya que como él será nuestro guardián de los secretos por encantamiento fidelio, ya que si esto es leído en algún punto significara que ha fracasado en su cometido.

Estos son mis últimos deseos, Espero se respete y se cumplan al pie de la letra"-

Termino y movió los papeles, respiro se disponía a continuar con la de Lily pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Peter Pettigrew era el guardan del secreto de los Potter?-dijo Rufus con aire molesto- Eso aclararía él porque…-

-Disculpe señor Scremengour, pero desearía leer la segundo testamento antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente-dijo Tamara intentando sonreír algo que se le dificultaba.

-Lamento mi arrebato, prosiga-dijo Rufus mirando a la nada y pasando su mano por el pelo, Sirius lo conocía un poco desde la primera guerra, pero jamás tuvo el mismo contacto que con los Longbottom.

\- Testamento de Lily Potter de soltera Evans echo el 26 de Octubre de 1981, cinco días antes de su fallecimiento y dos después de designar el guardián del secreto "Yo Lily Potter antes Evans esposa de James Potter, en perfecta salud mental y física, dejo todo a mi único hijo y heredero Harry James Potter, no es mucho ya que es una pequeña cuenta para gastos.

En acuerdo con su padre, en caso de que este no tenga ni a su padre ni a mí, le dejo la potestad de mi hijo a Sirius Black, amigo íntimo, el será el albacea de toda la herencia hasta que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda tomar posesión de todo.

Si este no quisiera o ya no pudiera cuidar de mi niño, la potestad será de Minerva Mcgonagall, maestra del instituto Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, amiga de la familia, ella también será albacea hasta que Harry pueda tomar posesión.

En el caso de que ambos amigos no puedan o no deseen cuidar de nuestro hijo, el podrá ser cuidado por cualquier amigo que desee cuidarlo, ellos no podrán tocar la herencia en ningún momento. Cuando el cumpla la edad 14 años, será emancipado para poder disponer de toda su herencia.

No podrá ser cuidado por Mi hermana y su marido ya que ellos no le tienen afecto, así como también no puede ser dado a Peter Pettigrew ya que él será nuestro guardián de los secretos por encantamiento fidelio, y si esto es leído en algún punto significara que ha fracasado en su cometido y será responsable de nuestro fallecimiento.

Estos son mis últimos deseos, Espero se respete y se cumplan al pie de la letra"-

Tamara miro a todos – Eso es todo-

-Solo son un montón de palabras sin hechos-dijo Fudge carraspeando.

-¿¡Solo palabras!?-Grito Rufus haciendo un eco increíble.- Te atreves a decir que James y Lily Potter mentirían en sus testamentos-

-No Rufus-dijo Fudge nuevamente con miedo- Solo digo que pueden ser falsas o que Potter las…-

-El banco Gringotts avala los testamentos y si tiene alguna duda podemos traer a Ragnok el cual en ese entonces fue el que escribió los testamentos y el actual jefe de la nación Duende-dijo Tamara levantando la voz.

-Aun así pueden ser falsos-dijo Umbridge con la cara roja.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿Intenta decir que el banco falsifico unos testamentos?-dijo Tamara tranquilamente y mirando con furia a Umbridge- Espero que no sea eso, porque recuerde que el banco y el ministerio tienen serios problemas en estos momentos-

-No-dijo Fudge rápidamente y mandándole una mirada seria a Umbridge la cual se encogió en su asiento.- Pero otro si pudo falsificarlos-

-¿Se refieren al señor Potter?-dijo Tamara mirando de igual forma a Fudge- Le vuelvo a repetir que Gringotts avala y certifica que son auténticos y que si desea comprobarlo puedo llamar a Ragnok-

-No será necesario-dijo Madame Bones ella igual que Rufus parecía muy pensativos.- He pensado en lo dicho en los testamentos y creo que son la base para pensar que el cargo de Traición al encantamiento de la familia Potter sea falso, aun así le quedan los otros dos cargos. –

-Exacto-dijo Fudge con una sonrisa como si la idea hubiera sido suya. Idiota pensó Sirius.

-Reanudaremos su búsqueda, pero esta vez será para su captura para un nuevo juicio-dijo Rufus rápidamente lanzándole una mirada de fastidio a Fudge- Hasta entonces seguirá….-

-Lamento interrumpirlos-dijo Tamara con una sonrisa verdadera y los ojos brillosos- pero no será necesaria la búsqueda y menos un nueva audiencia para ver la fecha de un Juicio -

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Umbridge con su sonrisa burlona.

Sirius se transformó lentamente, comenzó a caminan en dirección de Tamara, sus pasos resonaron por todo el lugar haciendo eco y todos los ojos lo enfocaron.

\- Porque… he…he venido y estoy dispuesto a declarar todo lo que sucedió ese día-dijo Sirius con su voz un poco tambaleante.

El estruendo no se hiso esperar, gritos y miradas de miedo, algunos magos sacaron sus varitas otros se tiraron al suelo como si una bombas hubiera sido activada, Fudge abrió tanto la mandíbula que parecía un idiota, Rufus salto de la grada y callo suavemente con la varita en mano al igual que Kingsley, Umbridge chillo tan fuerte que parecía un sapo siendo apachurrado y Madame Bones casi deja caer su monóculo.

Sirius levanto las manos y las extendió hacia enfrente lentamente mostrándose un poco nervioso.

-Mi acusado ha venido de buena fe, esperando….-dijo Tamara intentando ponerse en medio de él y los aurores pero una voz interrumpió.

-Es un asesino-dijo Umbridge con la cara roja.

-¡Yo no mate a nadie!- grito Sirius con todas su fuerzas haciendo que sus manos temblaran. Miro a la bruja con odio y esta dio un respingón en su asiento.

El silencio lleno todo el lugar.

-Sirius Black esta arrestado por el…-dijo Kingsley acercándose con su varita en alto, le toco las muñecas y estas se unieron con una aura dorada y con una runa en ellas. Comenzaron con los procedimientos de arrestos Sirius solo se dejó llevar, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando lo tenía que hacer, hasta que el Auror termino. Tamara se mantenía junto a él y en un momento ella le dio un suave toque en el brazo como si quisiera decirle algo, al verla a los ojos entendió que ella aria todo para demostrar su inocencia.

-Ahora solicito por la ley mágica el derecho de que mi cliente tenga un juicio penal justo e ipso facto-dijo Tamara tranquilamente.- Bajo la décimo tercera regla del Decreto de Regulación de Procedimientos Judiciales dicta que cualquier criminal tiene derecho a un Juicio y que debe ser escuchado antes de ser encarcelado o liberado-

-Ya tuvo un juicio-dijo Fudge con la cara roja de rabia.

-Lamento informarle que he buscado los papeles de aquel dichoso juicio, jamás se llevó un acabo. Inmediatamente después del arresto fue enviado a azkaban sin juicio y sin ser escuchado-dijo Tamara esta vez furiosa.

-¿Esto debe ser una broma Fudge?-dijo Rufus girándose para ver al ministro.

-Yo no era ministro en ese tiempo-dijo Fudge también molesto.

-Pero cuando se fugó debiste de investigar sobre su juicio-dijo Rufus subiendo la voz.

-Tu tampoco lo sabias, no tienes el derecho de decirme nada-dijo Fudge casi gritando. Rufus gruño y miro de nuevo a Sirius.

-Cálmense señores-dijo Madame Bones con voz autoritaria-Yo estoy con la señorita HallWhite, llevaremos a cabo el Juicio penal para Sirius Black, en este preciso momento-

-hem- se escuchó enseguida.

-Si Umbridge-dijo Madame Bones sin voltear y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo creo que lo principal es enviarlo a azkaban y luego reprogramar un juicio-dijo con una voz chillona.

-No, por favor, no a azkaban-dijo Sirius con voz desesperada, sus manos temblaron y comenzó a sudar frio jamás pensó que podría regresar a ese oscuro y lúgubre lugar- No aguantaría volver a ese lugar, prefiero que me maten antes de regresar-

-No te preocupes Sirius-dijo Tamara intentando tranquilizarlo tocándole las manos atadas por el hechizo- No dejare que hagan eso-

-¿Cómo piensa evitarlo?-dijo la voz de Fudge un tanto enojada.

-Declaro que Sirius Black es un protegido de la nación duende y hasta que se demuestre su inocencia o su culpabilidad delante del Wizengamot estará bajo la protección del banco-dijo Tamara con voz fuerte.

Todos ahogaron un grito, incluso Sirius se sorprendió ya que muy pocos habían sido protegidos por la nación duende y aun así aquellos que lo fueron siempre eran magos extremadamente poderosos con bóvedas muy grandes. Él no era tan rico aunque si tenía una fortuna considerable, sabía que esa atención fue por consideración a Harry.

-Como decía-dijo Madame Bones sonriente- hay que escucharlo inmediatamente-

-Como sea-dijo Fudge carraspeando nuevamente y mostrándose enojado.- Una silla más Weasley-

Percy se levantó movió la varita y ahí apareció una silla con cadenas y algunas protecciones mágicas. Sin siquiera protestar se dejó llevar por Kingsley el cual le sentó le coloco las cadenas, aunque el mago, realmente las ponía sueltas, lo vio guiñarle un ojo y liberarle un poco las esposas.

-¿Cómo sabremos que dice la verdad de todo?-dijo un mago entre las gradas con la varita aun en la mano, algunos otros también sostenían las varitas.

-Traigo veritacerum por si lo necesitan-dijo Sirius señalando con su cabeza un bolsillo.

-Quiero que se escriba y quede constatado que mi cliente está dispuesto a dar una declaración completa bajo el uso de veritacerum-Dijo Tamara metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Sirius sintió cosquillas pero la situación lo tenía tan nervioso que reprimió su risa. Tamara saco la botellita y se la paso a Kingsley el cual la olio y la reviso, luego Rufus hiso el mismo acto, ambos asintieron a Fudge.

\- Si alguien más quiere revisar la poción puede hacerlo- continuo Tamara.

La poción tardo un rato en dar la vuelta por varios magos que habían alzado la mano, entre ellos Madame Bones, cuando regreso Sirius la vio y suspiro esperaba que no le preguntaran cosas que no concernieran con su liberación, ya que podría meter en problemas a la orden o peor aún a Harry. Tamara la destapo y se la dio a beber, sentía el sabor extraño y muy amargo pero después de unos segundos se sintió tranquilo y muy relajado, casi no podía saber ni que hacia ahí.

-¿Usted es Sirius Black?-pregunto Madame Bones.

-Sí, lo soy-dijo Sirius sin pensarlo.

-¿Cuándo nació?-

-3 de noviembre 1959, Gran Bretaña-

-¿Estudio e Hogwarts?-preguntó Rufus.

-Si-respondió tranquilamente.

-Mencione algunos miembros familiares- pidió Madame Bones.

-Phineas nigellus black, Orion Black, Walburga Black, Regulus Arcturus Black, Pollus Black-

-es suficiente-dijo Madame Bones con vos tranquila.

-Todo Bien pueden comenzar el interrogatorio-dijo Tamara tranquilamente aun lado de Sirius.

\- ¿Usted fue partidario de lord Voldemort?-dijo Rufus con voz baja

-Jamás-grito Sirius mientras lo veía con enojo- preferiría mil torturas a ser parte de los mortifagos, yo hubiera entregado mi alma antes que ver a mis amigos muertos, a mi cachorro solo y con ese maniático asesino detrás de el-

-¿Usted fue el guardián del secreto de los Potter?-pregunto Rufus con una mirada fuerte.

-No, lamentablemente no lo fui- dijo Sirius lentamente.

-¿Quién lo fue y por qué?-pregunto Madame Bones con una leve sonrisa.

-Peter Pettigrew fue el guardián. James se mostró decidido a que yo lo fuera pero todos sabían que estaba dispuesto a morir a traicionar y revelar donde estaba mi mejor amigo y casi Hermano. Yo pensé que Voldemort se daría cuenta de esto y que me buscaría inmediatamente por lo cual sugerí una cosa idiota y terrible, jamás pensarían que Peter fuera un buen guardián, así que en el último momento cambiamos de lugares sin decirle a nadie. Peter seria el guardián, yo un señuelo- dijo Sirius dentro de su pecho algo se estrujaba fuertemente.

\- Ya veo entonces las cartas son ciertas ¿Qué paso el día 31 de octubre de 1981?-pregunto Madame Bones.

-Era una noche de Halloween-dijo Sirius tranquilamente pero las imágenes llegan a su mente tan claras como si las viviera-llevaba varios días huyendo de mortifagos pero es ese día pararon y me pregunte el porqué. Acudí al escondite de Peter pero no lo encontré. No había señales de lucha tampoco una nota o algo que dijera que algo andaba bien. Frenéticamente fui al valle de Godric, encontré la casa de mi mejor amigo destruida.- trago saliva su boca estaba seca y quería llorar- Con paso decidido al principio me adentre a la casa esperando que James hubiera huido, lo encontré inmediatamente, estaba en la sala de estar con rastro de lucha por todo su cuerpo, sus lentes rotos su cara con rasguños, un enorme charco de sangre se veía debajo mientras que tenía los ojos abiertos y su varita aun lado destrozada.- No pudo contenerse más dejando caer una lagrima- llore, me encamine a él y lo tome entre mis brazos, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y aun así no pude protegerlo. Algo atrajo mi atención inmediatamente un llanto, el llanto de un bebe. Cerré los ojos de James y corrí a la parte de arriba temblando y con el corazón destrozado, en la puerta me paralice. Lily, mi querida amiga Lily, muerta a los pies de la cuna del pequeño Harry, su cuerpo en el suelo y su cara cubierta de ese pelo rojizo pero sin el brillo que la caracterizaba. Harry estaba en la orilla de la cuna viendo a su madre mientras lloraba, lo tome en mis brazos llorando al mismo ritmo que el mientras me derrumbaba en el suelo, llore por minutos tal vez horas.- dejaba salir gruesas lagrimas mientras todo el mundo lo veía y Madame Bones se llenó una mano a sus ojos y se quitó las lágrimas que salían- Hasta que Hagrid llego, me dijo que había ido a rescatar a Harry para llevarlo a Dumbledore. Me ofrecí a llevarlo pero… pero había alguien más en aquella casa… Peter… el idiota de Peter, le entregue a Harry a Hagrid…y… y - soltó un gemido de dolor le costaba tanto decirlo, todo lo que había eran recuerdos dolorosos y el decirlo por una poción no facilitaba las cosas-por idiota y el dolor que había llenado mi cabeza lo seguí, quería matarlo, destrozarlo, ¡QUERIA VENGANZA!-Grito a todo pulmón mientras comenzaba a respirar fuertemente- No debí dejar a Harry, jamás me lo perdonare, el no creció en un hogar como debía el… el….fue… el fue-

-prosiga con la historia-dijo Rufus con voz quebrada. Sirius se destenso un poco.

-Peter me burlo por días, me estaba poniendo mucho más enojado, no descanse ni un solo minuto ni siquiera a comer o dormir- continuo Sirius con voz más furiosa- Lo acorrale al final de mes en una calle llena de muggles, creí que no podría librarse, creí que se rendiría. Estaba furioso pero quería….quería que me explicara antes el por qué… cuando intente acercarme, me lanzo un _Rictusempra_ y el maldito grito "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lily y James Potter?", yo no paraba de reírme mientras me culpaba a todo pulmón, luego creo una gran explosión que le permitió cortarse el dedo meñique y convertirse en rata fingiendo su muerte-gimió Sirius llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se agarraba fuertemente el cabello, le dolía tanto el pecho que podría jurar que le estaban torturando.- Cuando llego el ministerio, me vieron riéndome pero estaba bajo el hechizo y enseguida me apresaron. Me tomaron por un loco aunque quien no enloquecería por la muerte de su hermano y su mejor amiga, cuando mi cachorro quedo huérfano y con una horrible marca en su frente, creí enloquecer más cuando directamente me metieron en azkaban. El asesino de sus padres libre y yo preso sin poder estar junto a mi cachorrito, mientras el sufri… sufría... con …. con- no podía no debía revelar información que Harry no quisiera. Profirió un gemido de dolor increíblemente lastimero que hiso a Tamara a darle la mano mientras él seguía llorando.

\- Eso es suficiente- dijo Madame Bones con aspecto horrorizado.

Sirius suspiro agitadamente mientras el dolor paraba.

-Esto no puede ser cierto-dijo Umbridge con un tono bastante chillón.-Peter se convirtió en una rata, eso es un ultraje-

-Cállate Dolores o yo te callare –dijo Rufus con una mirada de odio a la cara de sapo.- Peter era un animago, estúpida, además no sería el primer animago no registrado para el ministerio o ¿sí?-

-Mi cliente pide y exige que sea exonerado inmediatamente-dijo Tamara con una verdadera tristeza en sus ojos.

-Esto solo demuestra que él no fue el guardián de los secretos y que no mato a nadie pero aun así él se fugó de azkaban-dijo Umbridge con un tono rojizo intenso.

-¿Es estúpida?-dijo Tamara seguramente sin pensar-Se escapó de un lugar al que nunca debió de ir-

-Es cierto pero aun ahí dudas-dijo Fudge apretando los dientes y mostrándose irritado-¿Cómo escapo de Azkaban?-

-Soy un animago y como estaba muy delgado, pase entre los barrotes de la celda y pase inadvertido por los dementores. Cruce a nado el mar del norte, tenía que ir por él, necesitaba hacerlo-dijo Sirius lentamente aun sintiendo esa sensación de que estrujaban su corazón.

-¿Ir por quién?-pregunto Madame Bones.

-Peter… cuando Fudge fue a una inspección, vi en el periódico la familia Weasley y ahí a Peter convertido en rata. Quería… venganza-dijo Sirius gimiendo de dolor-Pase por Little Winging para ver a mi cachorro y me sorprendí de verlo con su baúl y solo… enseguida apareció el autobús noctambulo y se lo llevo.-

-¿Lograste matar a Peter?-dijo Rufus con su mirada sorprendida.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada.- Quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo, pero como siempre el noble corazón de Harry salió a flote, mi cachorro me impidió hacerlo, quería entregarlo al ministerio y liberarme de ser prófugo. Un muchacho de 13 fue el que dijo estas sabias palabras "Mi padre no querría ver a dos de sus amigos convertidos en asesinos. Además, muerto, la verdad muere con él. Vivo, eres Libre". Lamentablemente Peter logro huir y nuevamente fui capturado en la torre norte…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Cómo escapo de la torre norte?-pregunto Fudge rápidamente sobresaltando a Sirius, si se enteraba que Harry y Hermione lo liberaron irían directamente por su cachorro y sus cargos de uso indebido de magia serian peor.

-Yo… yo…. No… no… le diré… ¡AAAAAH!-grito Sirius no podía soportar sentía que alguien metía la mano debajo de su piel mientras apretaba su corazón con fuerza y le clavaban un cuchillo en la cabeza, gemía, mientras el solo apretaba la mandíbula para no dejar salir ninguna palabra. Se estremeció bruscamente cayendo al suelo golpeándose el costado.

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!-grito la voz de Hermione detrás de el- Solo lo hacen sufrir-

-¡Guarden silencio los espectadores!-Grito Umbridge con la barbilla en alto. Mientras Sirius se retorcía en el piso de dolor y gemía fuertemente- El ministro puede hacer las preguntas que quiera-

-CANALLAS, SIN VERGÜENZAS, HIJOS DE…-dijo La voz de Ron con mucha furia en su voz

-Sáquenlos-grito Umbridge, al segundo se escuchaban las protestas de ambas voces se fueron inmediatamente.

-¿Conteste?-grito Fudge-¿Cómo escapo de la torre norte de Hogwarts?-

-Fueron… no puedo…- dijo Sirius se mordió el labio interior, inundando su boca de sangre.- vete a la mierda Fudge-

-No tienes que contestar-dijo Rufus inclinándose rápidamente.

-Es importante Rufus-grito Fudge con fuerza- Ese testimonio cuenta si sabemos que es la pura verdad y no simple actuación o…-

-BASTA- Grito una voz atronadora resonó en todos los odios, mientras Sirius seguía gimiendo en el suelo, giro su vista y vio como Dumbledore se acercaba dando grandes zancadas con prisa cruzando la sala, vestía una túnica larga y azul, mantenía una mirada de enojo que nunca vio antes Sirius.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se quedaron mudos. Todos los ojos estaban ahora clavados en Dumbledore. Algunos miraban molestos (Fudge y Umbridge), otros se helaron; dos brujas detrás del todo agitaron la mano en señal de bienvenida. Dumbledore saco una botella de color trasparente y se inclinó y tomo la cabeza de Sirius, enseguida este abrió la boca.

-Te prohíbo que…-comenzó Fudge escupiendo saliva.

-NO TIENTES DERECHO, CORNELIUS-grito Dumbledore a todo pulmón, helando la habitación. Vertió la poción y Sirius pudo respirar al fin. Con dificultades se paró viendo a todos lados, Tamara temblaba a su lado con los ojos en llanto, Kingsley apretaba la mandíbula y la varita, madame Bones tan pálida que pasaría por un fantasma, Umbridge tenía un tono morado dándole el toque de un sapo venenoso.

-Es una suerte que llegaras Albus-dijo una voz, Sirius giro y vio a Augusta longbottom tan pálida y con la cara llena de alivio.

-¿Estas bien Sirius?-le pregunto Dumbledore más calmado.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Sirius sentía las manos frías y su cuerpo aun temblaba.

-Repito una vez más-dijo Tamara esta vez con la voz a todo pulmón- Exijo la liberación de mi cliente instantáneamente-

-Esa declaración no sirve-dijo Fudge con un chirrido de sus dientes- Puede que el crea que es verdad o incluso que sepa ocupar oclumancia-

-Es lo que sucedió lo juro por la memoria de James y Lily, se lo puedo Jurar por mi cachorro-dijo Sirius con la voz más calmada- Yo no quería que nada de eso pasara-

-Silencio Sirius, déjame el resto a mí-dijo Dumbledore con los ojos fijos en Fudge. Alzo la mano con un montón de papeles los cuales salieron flotando en dirección de todos los de wizengamot- Aquí tengo los registros de azkaban del 12 de junio del 1993, fíjense en el día de entrada de Cornelius Fudge y en la otra el periódico del profeta, la imagen muestra a la familia Weasley ¿ O no Percival?-

Percy se vio incomodo.- A si es señor-

-Ve esa rata que lleva en la mano el señor Ronald Weasley-pregunto Dumbledore con voz atronadora- antes de ser de Ronald Weasley fue suya ¿no?-

-SI señor-dijo Percy nuevamente apretando la mandíbula y con una mueca de molestia.

-¿Le faltaba un dedo?-pregunto Madame Bones rápidamente.

-Bueno…-comenzó Percy.

-No mientas Weasley, diga la verdad-dijo Fudge con una sonrisita.

-Le faltaba el dedo meñique-aseguro Percy pasando saliva.

-Ya veo-dijo Rufus peinándose, toco con la varita las manos de Sirius y estas se liberaron.

-¡¿Que carajos haces Rufus?!-dijo Fudge escupiendo saliva y con furia- Es el acusado-

-Injustamente-dijo Rufus mirando con furia a Fudge.- Este hombre ha demostrado su inocencia-

-¡Estás loco!-grito Umbridge con la cara totalmente deformada al igual que Fudge.

-Cálmense-Dijo Madame Bones y todos la vieron- Esto parece ya más una batalla campal que un juicio, así que ahora quisiera que todos guardaran la compostura-

Durante los siguientes segundos todos se miraron con odio algunos con temor y solamente Augusta se reía por lo bajo.

-Bien-dijo Madame Bones suspirando- ¿Esas son todas las pruebas?-

-Así es Madame-dijo Tamara un poco más tranquila.

-¿Algo más que tenga que decir el acusado?-Dijo Madame Bones mirando a Sirius el cual se sobaba el costado.

-Yo solo quiero proteger a mi cachorro –dijo Sirius lentamente- Me dio una segunda oportunidad y juro por mi desgraciada alma que lo protegeré sin importarme el que, incluso si me ven como culpable yo aria el juramente inquebrantable-

-Bien-dijo Rufus con una sonrisa y subiendo de nuevo a la grada.

-¿Quién está a favor de exonerar a Sirius Black de todo cargo antes impuesto?-dijo Rufus con fuerza.

Casi todos levantaron la mano a excepción de Umbridge y Fudge los cuales se morían de coraje. Fudge chirreo los dientes mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello.

-Bien, Sirius Black queda exonerado de todos los cargo en su contra, la búsqueda y el precio por su cabeza serán retirados inmediatamente. Aun así deberá pagar una multa de mil galeones por escapar de azkaban y por estar prófugo 2 años, además de una multa de 500 sicklet por ser un animago no registrado-

-Gringotts exige una compensación económica por todos los en azkaban sin un juicio justo y por acusaciones hacia su persona-dijo Tamara rápidamente- El no pagara por algo que ustedes le hicieron-

Fudge se pasó la mano por la cara y dejo los dedo índice y pulgar sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Por ahora deberá pagar las multas. Envíen su exigencia y se acordara una nueva audiencia para discutir el tema-dijo Fudge claramente cansado y molesto.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo ahora-dijo Madame Bones con tranquilidad.

-Ha sido muy agotador todo esto, además de que se ha acabado el tiempo. Tenemos la Audiencia disciplinaria de Harry Potter en 30 minutos y aun no estamos ni en la sala ni nos hemos preparado-dijo Fudge con cansancio.

-Pero mi cliente tiene que ser indemnizado. Es la ley-grito Tamara por primera vez.

\- No estoy diciendo que no lo será- dijo Fudge con enojo renovado, escribiendo en un pergamino y sellándolo- Solo que en este momento no es posible discutir del tema, hagan el pago dicho y cuando sea la Audiencia presenten el recibo para que se les pueda incluir en la indemnización.-

-Espero que así sea, si no, mi cara estará muy seguido en su oficina señor ministro-dijo Tamara con un tono de advertencia.

-Lo que sea-dijo Fudge levantándose y dirigiéndose a ellos, miro a Sirius con odio y le entrego un papel.- Kingsley acompañe al señor Black a quitar todos los cargos, después le suplico valla a registrarse nuevamente para el uso de varita y por ser un animago. Si me permiten tengo que ir a otra fastidiosa Audiencia-

Sin decir más salió seguido de Umbridge además de un gran número de Magos.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto la voz de Ron, Sirius giró y sonrío ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Todo bien?, Sirius-pregunto Hermione preocupada.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, mejor que nunca diría yo-dijo Sirius mirando la carta con una sonrisa. Era la prueba de que sería un hombre libre.

-Es un alivio-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Te estaban torturando, ¿Cómo se atreven?-

Sirius extendió el brazo y se lo paso por los hombros a Hermione atrayéndola hacia él y beso su frente.- Eres muy diferente a Harry pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos, Gracias Ahijada-

Hermione se separó un poco sonrojada mientras sonreía.

-Yo no hice nada, todo fue obra de Harry. Recuerdo el día que descubrió los testamentos inmediatamente de acabar con los trámites de la bóveda Potter, pidió que enviaran los testamentos para exonerarte.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y con aquellos ojos llenos de amor por su cachorro.

-Bueno, ahora que ya ha acabado todo-dijo Dumbledore aun lado, Sirius se había olvidado completamente que estaba ahí-Hermione quisiera saber si ¿aun sigues pensando lo mismo?-

-Si- Dijo Hermione con firmeza y mirando a Dumbledore fieramente, Sirius no entendía pero suponía que tener que ver con la Orden- No cambiaria mi opinión nunca-

-Excelente, Discúlpenme pero tengo que ir a la antigua sala de tribunal número 10.-Dijo Dumbledore caminando rápidamente en dirección de la puerta.

Tamara ya había recogido el folder y estaba parada junto a él.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a hacer todos los tramites-dijo Tamara con una sonrisa- Aun no creo que el caso se ganara-

-Fue fácil- dijo Sirius sonriendo tanto que la cara le comenzaba a doler. Tantos años sin usar esos músculos los había dejado un poco flojos.

-¿Fácil?- dijo Ron sorprendido- ¿Escuchaste tus propios gritos de dolor?-

-Comparado con pasar 12 años en azkaban eso fue rápido y sencillo-dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla- Yo solo digo que pasar tanto tiempo recordando tus peores cosas es mucho más tormento que 10 minutos sintiendo dolor para ser libre- Sirius miro a Tamara- Muchas gracias Señorita HallWhite-

-Solo Tamara, no me gustan los honoríficos desde mis días de Aurora-dijo La mujer rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste Aurora?-pregunto Sirius alzando ambas cejas.

\- Si antes de que perdiera mi ojo-dijo señalando el parche- Después decidí tener una vida más tranquila, aunque hoy se agito un poco-

-Bueno fue un privilegio tenerla a mi lado-dijo Sirius rápidamente – ¿Le han dicho que es muy guapa? Porque si no es así deje decirle que es toda una belleza-Tamara se puso completamente roja mentiras sonreía.

-pss…. pss… psss- Escucharon a su izquierda. Cuando miraron vieron al Arthur asomándose por una rendija de la puerta y se escuchó débilmente.- ¿Ya acabo?, ¿Dónde está Fudge?-

-Se fueron algunos hace unos minutos papá-dijo Ron con rapidez, parecía incomodo con la escena que se formó.- Sirius esta exonerado-

-Que bien, seguro Molly ara sus albóndigas especiales-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa enorme y adentrándose completamente- Por cierto acabo de dejar a Harry en su audiencia vi a Dumbledore bajar, espero que todo les salga bien-

-Siendo Harry, seguro que hasta sale con algún título como "El ridiculizador de Fudge"- dijo Ron con voz grabe lo cual causo una carcajada enorme.

*fin del flashback*

Harry escucho atentamente mientras caminaban por Londres, compraron los boletos de regreso y subieron al tres, muchos muggles que escuchaban la conversación parecían asustados o confundidos en especial un niño que no podría tener más de tres años repitió azkaban como si fuera una palabra graciosa y Hermione le sonrió al niño.

-Bueno al final pago Hermione ya que yo no tenía dinero en ese momento, pero se lo pagare todo cachorro-dijo Sirius aun sonriendo enormemente-Aún tengo que ir a Gringotts a que me devuelvan mi bóveda del banco-

La madre del niño los vio un poco mal ya que esta vez el niño repitió Gringotts.

-Incluso preguntaron de donde tenía tanto dinero-continuo Sirius mirando al niño y este lo saludo.

-Si ella hábilmente dijo que era tuyo-dijo Ron.

-Bueno es cierto, si no fuera porque creaste una cuenta para mí, no tendría ni un quinto-dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Harry.

-ahora ¿cómo fue tu audiencia?-dijo Ron.

Harry conto desde que se fueron incluyendo que casi le da un ataque al padre de Ron cuando lo vio hacer su trabajo, como había entrado a la sala, relato la audiencia con lujo de detalle, para luego llegar a la parte donde quedo exonerado y salía a buscarlos, se perdía y llegaba donde lo encontraron. Exceptuando todo lo sucedido con sus maestros, Hermione le mandaba miradas de vez en cuando pero el solo le sonreía tratando de indicarle que le contaría cuando estuvieran solos.

Todos comentaban lo sucedido en su audiencia Hermione se mantuvo impasible mientras relataba que había amenazado a Fudge, aun así llegaron al número 12. Ron toco el timbre, tardaron un segundo en abrir y se encontraron con la señora Weasley.

-¿Cómo fue todo?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al contarle se mostraba con una gran sonrisa se secaba los ojos con el delantal, Fred, George y Ginny bailaba una especie de danza de guerra mientras entonaban un canto que decía "se salvó, se salvó, se salvó "Luego de un par de veces continuaban con "es libre, es libre, es libre" para terminar con "buu a Fudge, buu Fudge, buu a Fudge".

-¡es suficiente!, ¡cálmense!-dijo la señora Weasley, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-se salvó, se salvó, se salvó-seguían cantando.

-Bueno una vez que Dumbledore llego todo salió mejor ¿no?-dijo la señora Wesley justo después de contar las audiencias.

-No realmente Molly, Harry ha sido la estrella en las dos audiencias ha actuado fantásticamente en la suya y con lo del veritacerum me dio el, gane la mía-dijo Sirius que también sonreía mucho mientras miraba como los gemelos y Ginny cantaba.

Sin un aviso La cicatriz le pico un poco a lo que llevo su mano a ella.

-¿te duele?-dijo Hermione alarmada.

-No, me pica mucho, él está muy enojado-dijo Harry sintiendo un pequeño enojo en el sin ser suyo. Nadie más había notado la acción de Harry ni los escucharon.

-apuesto a que Dumbledore se da una vuelta por la noche, para celebrar con nosotros, la liberación de Sirius y la exoneración de Harry son acontecimientos importantes-dijo la señora Weasley.

-es libre, es libre, es libre-

-Tranquilícense ustedes tres-dijo la señora Weasley nuevamente.- ya está la comida así que bajemos-

Enseguida bajaron todos, y tomaron sus lugares habituales. Harry se encontraba realmente feliz y por primera vez en días la cicatriz no le picaba poniéndolo aún mejor. Kreacher parecía realmente feliz y le preparo a Harry una pequeña tarta para celebrar y otra para Sirius ambos le agradecieron. El elfo ya no llevaba un delantal sucio, ahora tenía una camisa de su talla un par de pantalones color negros y un delantal limpio y pulcro. Todo dado por la señora Weasley.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, además de la Profesora McGonagall a los pocos segundos la comida era una de las mejores de Harry entre risas y comentarios de las Audiencias, a pesar de que Ron aún se quejaba por el cierre de Pendragon. Más de vez en cuando la señora Weasley les gritara a los gemelos para que dejaran de cantar. Dumbledore no apareció en ningún momento de la tarde y por lo que Harry se decidió que esperaría a Hogwarts, cuando se fue a dormir aun le picaba la cicatriz.

Toda la tarde siguiente Harry se la paso jugando naipes explosivos, ajedrez mágico y todo juego de mesa que tenían en la casa, aunque Ron era muy bueno él no se quedaba atrás, Hermione parecía muy entusiasmada tanto que tomo parte de los juegos ganándole a Harry en ajedrez varias veces seguidas.

-No que te disgustaba el juego-dijo Harry la tercera vez que perdía.

-El ajedrez me gusta, lo que me disgusta es la acción de violencia que toman las figuras-dijo Hermione mientras Harry recolocaba las piezas.

Cuando Sirius apareció en la sala para jugar con ellos Harry se dio cuenta que se encontraba algo decaído

-¿Por qué tan triste? Acaso no recuerdas que ayer te eliminaron todos los cargos-dijo Harry con una sonrisita mientras su caballo se peleaba con la torre de Hermione.

\- Ya lo sé y estoy feliz por eso pero desearía que no te fueras en quince días, solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-dijo Sirius suspirando- Me encantaría que no fueras a Hogwarts-

-a mí también me gustaría -respondió Harry viendo la cara de Hermione que parecía querer gritarle-pero mis estudios son primeros, si quieres puedes quedarte todo el año en la sala de menesteres, supongo que iré mucho a entrenar, además de que si pasa algo estarás cerca de mí …- su caballo fue tirado por la torre de Hermione- no…tonto caballo-

-Jaque mate-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sirius sonrió pero enseguida se le borro.

-No creo poder, Dumbledore después de la audiencia me dijo que me quedara aquí no puedo entrar a Hogwarts así como así-dijo Sirius un poco cansado- además supongo que le prohibirá al castillo que entre-

-¿Vino Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry rápidamente.

-Después de que se fueran a dormir-dijo Sirius suspirando pesadamente-

Harry pensó unos minutos hasta que se percató que podía tener la solución de sus problemas pero antes tendría que ir a Gringotts. Algo que tal vez pondría furioso a Dumbledore, pero él lo aria de todas formas.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes, pero lo puedo solucionar-dijo Harry sonriéndole grandemente.

-Enserio-dijeron Hermione y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Todavía no puedo afirmarte o negarte nada, pero tal vez antes de entrar a Hogwarts tenga la solución-dijo Harry revolviendo un mazo de cartas que se parecía a una baraja inglesa pero esta tenia creaturas pintadas, trampas y trucos para aquellos que las jugaran.-Por lo que ahora que les parece disfrutar del juego.-

Sirius pareció muy feliz y al repartió las cartas. Pasaron el rato entretenido evitando los trucos de las cartas y haciendo que los otros cayeran en ellas, a Harry le gustó mucho una carta que sacaba flores y llenaba a la persona que la abriera hasta la cabeza de estas. A lo que astutamente hiso caer a Hermione más de una vez y ella siempre se enojaba un poco, aun así notaba como se le ponían las mejillas coloradas.

Cuando llego Tonks decidió participar, fue la primera en hacer caer a Harry en una carta que le lleno la cara de una tinta azul, Kreacher a aprecio un minuto después para limpiársela mágicamente. El elfo se quedó mirando el juego un rato. Cuando al fin Ron entro a la sala se quejó de que nadie le dijera que jugaban y se unió a la partida igual que Lupin, Fred, George y Ginny. Rápidamente llenaron toda la casa de risas comentarios y una que otra grosería cuando alguien quedaba cubierto de baba de caracol, o cuando le tocaba defenderse de un montón de tentáculos que salían de la carta, la que menos querían recibir todos era una que te ponía a cantar todo lo que decías.

Horas después la señora Weasley anuncio la cena, todos guardaron las cartas y bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con un banquete que había preparado la señora Weasley y Kreacher, no tardó en llegar el señor Weasley y Kingsley. Informando que formalmente le habían quitado la captura de Sirius Black, y que Tamara ya había pedido una nueva cita para la indemnización por los años en azkaban. La cena estuvo llena de risas, diversión y muchas quejas de la señora Weasley hacia Fred y George que habían dado unos pocos sortilegios a Ron el cual se mostró preocupado por sus Hermanos. Harry los había convencido de darle a Ron un puñado de ellos, a lo cual se mostraron renuentes pero aceptaron. Terminaron el gran día con un postre de helado que se adaptaba a la papila gustativa de cada quien para darle el sabor que más quería en el caso de Harry era vainilla con nueces, mientras que Hermione decía que era de chocolate con frambuesa. Harry esperaba no tener ninguna pesadilla pero al parecer estas no querían dejarlo en paz, ya que en cuanto se durmió tuvo otra llena de escenas sangrientas, gritos, dolor que lo obligaban a despertar sobresaltado y lleno de sudor.


	35. Capitulo 35- El bien que se hace

**Hola, hola, hola... bien solo tengo que decir dos cosas... añadí un par de cosas que me parecieron... geniales, no se si les guste pero en mi historia serán importantes. Así que comenten si les agrada, de todas formas explicare en un futuro el funcionamiento y el por que no se lee en el libro.**

* * *

Capítulo 35.- El bien que se hace con el mal se paga.

El hecho de vivir en el cuartel general del movimiento Anti-Voldemort no habida sido tan interesante, no lo dejaban escuchar ninguna conversación aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho ya que él estaba formando sus propios planes, los miembros de la orden iban y venían regularmente, a veces para quedarse a cenar, a veces para ayudar a algo o simplemente relajarse como era el caso de Tonks. Harry noto que Lupin siempre aparecía minutos después y que de alguna forma ambos siempre se encontraban en la misma habitación todo el día.

El último día de vacaciones justo después del desayuno Harry estaba leyendo un libro con Hermione, ella recostando su cabeza en sus piernas mientras el leía tranquilamente aun así una de sus manos estaban entrelazada sintiendo el calor del otro, Estaban en la mejor parte cuando apareció la señora Weasley trayendo dos sobres.

-Es la lista de libros-dijo dándosela a cada uno.

-Ya era hora, pensaba que nunca me aceptarían de nuevo en Hogwarts-dijo Harry tomando la suya.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada y comenzó a abrir su carta. La carta de Harry tenía tres pedazos de pergamino: el primero que decía que a pesar de que el año anterior había estado en otra escuela era re-aceptado en Hogwarts con todo el protocolo que llevaba. El segundo era el usual recordatorio de que el curso comenzaba el primero de septiembre; el último era dedicado a la lista de libros que iba a necesitar para el año que empezaba.

-Solo dos nuevos-comento Harry leyendo la lista-"El libro de reglamento de hechizos, nivel 5" de miranda Goshawk, "Teoría de la magia defensiva", de Wilbert Slinkhard. ¿Por qué teoría de la magia defensiva? -

Un crack alerto a Harry que alguien había aparecido pero savia que eran Fred y George ya que todo el verano llevaban haciéndolo.

-¿Quién habrá escogido el libro de Slinkhard?-pregunto Hermione con preocupación-Ese libro no sirve para nada-

-Ya lo sé -dijo Harry con una sonrisa- aunque hace buena leña o como soporte para la pata de una mesa, eso fue lo que hice en Privet Drive -

-No lo sé pero eso quiere decir que Dumbledore encontró un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-agrego George.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Fred -Antes de que llegaras escuche a mamá decirle a papá que había un montón de problemas para conseguir un profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras-

-Nada sorprenderte, considerando lo que le paso a los otros cuatro-dijo Hermione mirando atentamente un pergamino y mordiéndose un labio algo que desconcertó a Harry intento preguntarle mentalmente pero enseguida recordó que había cerrado la conexión.

-si es verdad ¿por qué cambiamos cada año de profesor?-pregunto George intentando sonar molesto.

-por qué el primero estaba poseído, el segundo era un inútil y se borró la memoria, el tercero renuncio por su estatus de hombre lobo y el ultimo era un asesino maniaco que me secuestro para llevarme a su malvado amo-dijo Harry mirando los libros otra vez.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Fred rascándose la nuca- de alguna extraña y bizarra forma-

-¡Prefecto!-grito Ron entrando a la habitación mantenía su carta en alto. -¡Prefecto!-

-¿Qué es Perfecto?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose tonto.

George le arrebató la carta y la miro abriendo muchos los ojos, el pergamino era de color escarlata y con letras de oro.

-No puede ser-dijo George con la boca totalmente abierta.

-ha habido un error-añadió Fred igual que su Hermano-Nadie te pondría como prefecto-

Las miradas fueron ahora hacia Harry -Estábamos seguros que serias tu-comento Fred, en un tono que sugería que Harry los había engañado.

-¿por?-pegunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-Impediste que la piedra llegara a Voldemort, Encontraste la cámara de los secretos y mataste al basilisco, Ganaste el torneo de los tres magos, has entrenado a un montón de estudiantes dirigiéndolos espléndidamente, liberaste a Sirius y has peleado con el mal cara a cara-grito Ron casi tan enojado como los gemelos.-Esto es tuyo-

Ron le quito el pergamino a su hermano y se lo entrego a Harry, el cual no lo tomo se paró y abrazo a su amigo.

-Prefecto... será interesante verte en ese papel, además me dejaras hacer de las mías ¿verdad?-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

-¿No quieres ser prefecto?-pregunto Ron incrédulo.

-Me importa una verruga de sapo, solo quiero ser Harry Potter amigo del prefecto Ronald Weasley-dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en prefecto. Ron sonrió grandemente. Sostenía en su mano una insignia que tenía una P sobre el escudo de Gryffindor. Harry se la tomo y se la coloco en su pecho.

-Esto es tuyo amigo -dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas.

Enseguida George abrió los ojos tan grande.

-Hermione ¿tú también?-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

Harry giro a ver que se refería, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo parecía flotar. Su carta descansaba sobre la mesa, pero en su mano sostenía una carta de color escarlata y en la otra una insignia igual a la de Ron.

-lo sabía-dijo Hermione como si fuera un sueño-yo también, Harry, yo también-

Las últimas palabras le parecieron dolerle a Harry como su Hermione le hubiera dado una bofetada. Estaba feliz por su novia pero sentía que algo pasaría en el futuro, pero se acercó rápidamente y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Felicidades mione-dijo Harry poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas-Es impresionante, te lo mereces-

-Esto es inesperado-dijo George, mirando a Ron y luego a Hermione para terminar en Harry.

-No sé si aceptarlo-dijo Hermione después de un segundo.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Harry con sorpresa aunque no le agradare del todo no significaba que quisiera lo mejor para su novia.

-Esto me quitara mucho tiempo y pensaba pasar el mayor tiempo junto a ti-dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a Harry este vio enseguida que en el fondo deseaba aceptarlo ella lo quería y se lo merecía. Por lo que Harry le acaricio las mejillas y la beso.

-Estaremos juntos además tengo que presumir que tengo una novia perfecta... perdón prefecta-dijo Harry regañándose a sí mismo por sentirse de esa forma tonta.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Hermione con más alegría que antes y llenándose los ojos con lágrimas.

-Claro, Hermione Granger prefecta de Hogwarts y seguro premio anual- dijo Harry dándole otro beso.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y la señora Weasley entro caminando con una pila de túnicas recién lavadas.

-Aquí están las túnicas-dijo la señora Weasley repartiéndolas en dos tantos-Hagan una lista de lo que tengo que compra, iré al callejón Diagon y comprare los libros mientras ustedes empacan. Ron tengo que comprarte más pijamas, estas son muy chicas ya, no puedo creer que creciste tan rápido-

-Cómpreselas en rojo y oro para que convienen con su insignia-sugirió George con tono burlón.

-¿Para qué convienen con su qué?-pregunto ausente, enseguida la señora Weasley volteo a verlo con la insignia en su pecho. -Su...pero...Ron ¿tu?- dejando un segundo entre cada palabra, sonrió tanto que parecía haber ganado ella la insignia.-No lo puedo creer, es maravilloso ¡Un prefecto como todos en la familia!-

-¿Qué somos nosotros? vecinos de aun lado-pregunto George indignado, su madre salió disparada a abrazar a Ron.

-Espera a que tu padre se entre, estoy orgullosa de ti, podrías terminar como premio anual igual a Bill y Percy, en el primer puesto, es sencillamente magnífico-dijo sin prestar atención a George. Besaba toda la cara de Ron.

-Mamá... No... Mamá. Suéltame-murmuro Ron, tratando de apartarla.

-Bueno ¿qué será?, le regalamos a Percy una lechuza, a Bill una chaqueta nueva, pero tú tienes una lechuza ya y ropa no creo que quieras-dijo mirando la insignia de Ron.

-¿Que...? puedo pedir algo-dijo Ron sin creerlo.

-Podría ser una escoba nueva o incluso algo que te guste, tu solo pide-dijo la señora Weasley fascinada.

-Ya tiene un saeta de fuego-dijo Fred casi molesto por la escena.-no lo tomes en cuenta solo es algo que vio el vecino-

-¿Podría ser un nuevo baúl?, el que tengo es de Charlie y lleva años en la familia se cae a pedazos cada año-dijo Ron mirando con alegría a su madre.

-Claro que si cariño, uno con alguna expansión para que puedes meter más cosas-dijo la señora Weasley tomando su lista de cosas a comprar.-bueno mejor me voy a comprar todo así que sus listas por favor-

Todos le pasaron la lista pero Harry se quedó con la suya, cada vez la idea de ir a Hogwarts le parecía menos atractiva con Hermione y Ron ocupados como prefectos, Sirius en esa casa y Hagrid en las montañas ¿qué aria todo el rato libre?, aunque tal vez Dobby estaría libre.

-Yo necesito ir a Gringotts-dijo Harry mirando a la señora Weasley cuando intento tomar su carta.-asuntos sobre mi bóveda- mintió a medias.

-Aun tienes que hacer el equipaje-dijo la señora Weasley cambiando su rostro de felicidad a preocupación.

-Es urgente-dijo Harry mirando a la señora Weasley suplicante.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas, Hermione lo miro preocupada y Ron parecía algo menos feliz.

-Tal vez en navidad, Dumbledore nos prohibió que...-

-¿Qué no me dejaran salir?-interrumpió rápidamente- ni siquiera puedo ir al callejón Diagon-dijo Harry molesto.- ¿Dónde estoy? En Privet drive pero con más ojos vigilándome-

-Es peligroso, ya sabes-dijo la señora Weasley arrebatándole la carta. Y apresurándose para salir rápidamente por la puerta.

-No se preocupe por mis libros tengo los dos- dijo Harry irritado hasta la medula sintió como la cicatriz le volvía a doler algo que le molesto aún más.

-Bueno entonces solo comprare los de Hermione-dijo siguiendo su camino.

-Tenemos ambos las copias -dijo Harry intentando sonar lo menos molesto posible y evitando llevarse la mano a la cicatriz.

-Sí, insisto George, se han equivocado de prefecto…. Aunque con Harry seguro no podríamos quebrantar la ley y con Ron ni se dará cuenta-dijo Fred mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa enorme.

-Cállense-dijo Ron sentándose a lado de Harry que seguía de un humor fatal.

-o ¿qué?, nos pondrás en detención-dijo George y con un crack desaparecieron.

-Esos dos-gruño Hermione furiosa, mirando al techo en el cual se oían los pasos de ellos-No les prestes atención Ron-

-No lo hago-dijo Ron mirando nuevamente su carta de prefecto.

-Harry, ¿Puedo tomar a Hedwing para contarle a mamá y papá? van a estar realmente satisfechos, quiero decir, prefecta, es algo que pueden entender.-dijo Hermione con voz alegre.

-Sí, no hay problema. También es tuya, recuerda eso siempre-dijo Harry sintiendo su voz calmada pero la cicatriz le ardía. Hermione le dio un mirada alegre se paró y salió de la habitación.

-Voy a la habitación tengo que hacer el baúl-dijo Harry parándose, una idea le había venido a la mente.

Sin prestar atención a Ron que seguía mirando la carta, salió de la sala subió las escaleras de tres en tres, pero en lugar de entrar a su habitación siguió de frente, subió al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Hermione. Escucho como alguien caminaba, dio un vistazo rápido, Hermione pasaba hacia una ventana llevando un pergamino y a Hedwing en su hombro.

Sin hacer ruido cruzo hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta y entro sin cerrarla. Busco rápidamente alguna señal de que Ginny estuviera ahí, pero nadie más se encontraba en la habitación. Enseguida encontró lo que buscaba, la capa de invisibilidad, estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de Hermione. Harry la tomo y rápidamente se la coloco, justo en el momento en que Ginny entraba a la habitación.

-¿Hermione tu dejaste abierto?-dijo Ginny saliendo de nuevo sin cerrar la puerta algo que aprovecho para salir de la habitación.

-Supongo que si-dijo Hermione en la ventana dejando que Hedwing volara.-Mira Ginny, soy Prefecta-

Enseguida Ginny salto de alegría y comenzó a felicitar a Hermione, pero Harry no se quedó a la charla inmediatamente bajo con cuidado, en la escalera se topó con Fred que parecía estarle tramando una broma a Ron. Lo paso de lado, sin querer golpeando la pared a lo que Fred volteo a todos lados sin ver nada. Cuando al fin Fred pareció olvidarse del ruido, Harry continuo su camino, no se encontró con nadie más incluso parecía estar más calmado de lo normal. Salió hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta que conectaba a la calle, pero enseguida escucho la voz de la señora Weasley, tenía una bolsa de mano además de un saquito con dinero, lucía una sonrisa grande en la boca. Harry se tuvo que pegar tanto a la pared que casi sintió que lo descubrían.

-Prefecto, es un prefecto-dijo la señora Weasley muy contenta pasando a un lado, abrió la puerta y parándose en el primer escalón de la salida, desapareció.

Harry respiro al fin con confianza, caminando rápidamente el resto del pasillo mientras la puerta chirriaba y movía sus pesados engranajes, corrió el último tramo esperando que nadie escuchara salió por una pequeña rendija antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse completamente. Con mucha dificultad paso y cerró la puerta escuchando las cerraduras colocarse en su posición, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a toda prisa, fijándose a su alrededor que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Después de un rato se adentró en un callejón, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la guardo en su sudadera, tenía la varita además de los papeles que le había pedido a Hermione al día siguiente del fallo del ministerio, ya que solo esperaba la oportunidad de ir al callejón Diagon. Camino lo más rápido, cerrando los ojos cada tramo para checar que no hubiera presencias magias. En cuanto pudo tomo el tren al centro de Londres como lo había hecho el día de su audiencia, se bajó en la parada del centro y se encamino más aprisa hacia el caldero chorreante, muchos lo veían intrigados por su cicatriz, aunque Harry sabía que no lo conocían. Aquellos muggles no tenían de idea que junto a ellos pasaba el mago que se había enfrentado al lord tenebroso más peligroso del última era.

Después de quince minutos llego cerca del caldero chorreante, donde se fue a un callejón donde no había nadie, se ocultó detrás de un contenedor y se colocó la capa nuevamente. Minutos después tuvo que esperar a que alguien entrara para que él se colara dentro del bar y con mucho cuidado paso entre los magos que había en el establecimiento. Cuando un mago de aspecto siniestro y rechoncho que le recordó mucho a Vernon, abrió la puerta que daba al patio trasero y la entrada al callejón Diagon, Harry lo siguió por detrás, pegándose al pequeño recinto donde era la entrada. El mago no abrió el pasaje que conducía al callejón simplemente espero hasta que alguien más apareció, un Hombre que tenía un montón de cicatrices por todos lados, era alto, tenía músculos bien formados, su cabello negro con mechones blancos, dientes amarillos y filosos, sus ojos algo respingones con el iris un poco alargado. Harry comprendió porque su magia lucia extrañamente familiar, era un hombre lobo.

-¡Greyback!-dijo el mago que había ingresado con Harry.-Llegas tarde-

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Greyback riéndose estrepitosamente- la verdad es que, no me importa-

-Si lo sé-dijo el otro mago - ¿Cómo vas con los otros hombres lobo?-

-Eso a ti no te importa-dijo Greyback mostrando todos sus amarillentos dientes.

-No, claro que no, pero al señor tenebroso si y desea saber que estás haciendo-dijo el mago sin dejarse intimidar - Lleva demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti-

-Muchos no quieren tomar partido, otros ya están a mi favor-dijo Greyback, sonriendo tétricamente y dándole escalofríos a Harry.

-Sí, eso no es de mucha utilidad-dijo el otro mago mirando a su alrededor como si presintiera que alguien los miraba.

-lo sé pero será mejor que lleves eso a mí lord o si no te matare Goyle-dijo Greyback arrastrando las palabras y levantando la varita. El señor Goyle se estremeció un poco aunque desde el punto de vista de Harry ya que desde el de Greyback ha de ver sido imperceptible.-Además ¿Tu que tanto haces?-

-Bien, yo aún intento meter mano en los duendes, pero son duros de tratar-dijo el señor Goyle-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, no es el mejor lugar para esta reunión-

Abrieron la entrada al callejón y desaparecieron por ella, Harry decidió no seguirlos ya que eso no era parte de sus planes, además de ser algo peligroso. Mientras esperaba a que un nuevo mago apareciera el reflexiono todo lo que había escuchado. Los hombres lobo estaban tomando partido, Voldemort tenía ya algunos, eso sería un problema para el futuro. Además de que intentaban tener la Nación Duende de su lado por lo cual su ida al callejón Diagon era más esencial que nunca.

Enseguida entraron unas chicas, que tenían cartas del colegio y parecían estar divirtiéndose, abrieron el pasaje y Harry no tardo ni un segundo en pasar rápidamente, vio que el callejón estaba repleto y más abarrotado que nunca, por lo cual se puso en una esquina contra un pilar. Tenía que pasar desapercibido pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Si tuviera una poción multijugos cambiaría su imagen pero es ese momento solo tenía la capa, los papeles del banco y un pergamino bien enrollado. Estuvo mucho rato pensando hasta que decidió ir al callejón knockturn ya que casi siempre estaba vacío, se dirigió con cuidado hasta que en un pasaje obscuro se quitó la capa la doblo y guardo bien. Se colocó la capucha de su sudadera era bastante larga para taparle media cara, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a regresar al callejón Diagon.

Caminaba entre las personas con las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera, cuidando la capa, sus pergaminos y la varita mientras vigilaba que nadie se percatara de su presencia. No savia si podía ser perjudicial que lo vieran, pero tenía que tener cuidado. Paso por muchas tiendas viendo su objetivo final, el banco de blanco mármol que relucía brillantemente al final del callejón, continuo pasando lentamente por el callejón teniendo cuidado de que nadie le viera la cara, aunque un niño pequeño levanto la vista al verlo pasar y dijo "Harry Potter" su mamá pensó que se refería al diario el profeta. En el que Harry se dio cuenta que lo tenía de portada con una foto de su audiencia con el título.

"Exoneran de todos los cargos a Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter el niño que mintió"

Por un segundo quiso comprar un ejemplar y leerlo pero continúo hasta llegar al banco. Apresuradamente entro en el vestíbulo muchos duendes iban y venían al igual que los magos, camino hasta el pedestal donde se hallaba el gerente del banco. En el camino escucho un par de voces conocidas.

-Billy, 'devegias' dar clases de lenguaje-dijo la vos de Fleur Delacour.

-¿Crees? solo te he tenido de alumna a ti-dijo la vos de Bill- Espero que poder seguir enseñándote por un largo tiempo-

Harry siguió caminando si Bill lo veía o Fleur su plan seria arruinado y regresaría a Grimmauld Place, más regañado que nunca y con un castigo de varios meses. Antes tenía que lograr su objetivo, debía lograr todo lo que tenía en mente.

-Buena tarde, vengo a tratar un asunto con respecto a mi bóveda-dijo Harry inclinándose un poco hacia el duende.

-Buena tarde-dijo el duende con una voz algo dura.- ¿Podría quitarse la capucha?-

Harry dudo unos segundos, supuso que si no lo hacia el duende no lo ayudaría, además de que sería osco con él y eso podría alertar a Bill. A lo que saco las manos del bolsillo y se quitó la capucha esperando que Bill o Fleur no volteara directamente a él.

-Oh, señor Potter-dijo el duende más amable.- ¿qué asunto lo trae al banco, hoy?-

Harry metió la mano en su cuello y alzo la cadena mostrando los cuatro relucientes anillos cada uno de diferente color, el duende abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ya veo, desea primero ir a visitarlo o hablar con su gerente de cuentas-dijo el duende amablemente.

-Primero, deseo verlo-dijo Harry rápidamente con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente-Y preferiría que fuera rápidamente, por favor-

-Claro señor Potter-dijo el duende dando un salto para baja del pedestal.-Usted siempre tan amable eso es raro en un mago-

Enseguida el duende lo encamino siguiendo la misma ruta que el año pasado aunque Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse, el año pasado salió gracias a Hermione pero ahora no savia bien si podría salir. Al fin llego a las puertas de color blanco y dorado que era la entrada al cuarto de Priscob. De verdad estaba ansioso por ver a su abuelito.

-bien aquí estamos señor Potter, si se le ofrece podría darle alguna indicación a su gerente-dijo el duende amablemente-Solo para no quitarle mucho de su tiempo y para que Apahtio comience los tramites, eso acelera todo el papeleo -

-Muchas Gracias, dígale que prepare los papeles de las bóvedas restantes, él sabrá cuales y que are una fusión de todas, también un trasferencia mensual y además de que si pudiera quisiera hablar con el jefe de la nación duende-dijo Harry esperando que realmente fuera lo más rápido posible.

-Yo le diré a su gerente de cuenta, aunque al jefe de la nación duende tal vez no pueda verlo está ocupado en este momento-dijo el duende amablemente.

-Disculpa la pregunta pero ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Harry apenado-he venido varias veces pero jamás me has dicho tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es Belgor-dijo el duende haciendo una reverencia, a la cual Harry respondió con una igual.

-Mucho gusto Belgor, de verdad necesito esa audiencia hoy-dijo Harry sonando lo más amable que podía.-Dígale a su jefe...-

-Ragnok-dijo Belgor mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ragnok-repito Harry para recordarlo-que le propondré algo a lo que no podrá negarse, una propuesta muy interesante-

Al duende le brillaron los ojos y enseguida sonrió.

-Estaré gustoso de dar el mensaje-dijo Belgor mostrando sus dientes, Harry saco un par de Sicklet.

-Es para ti y gracias por todo Belgor-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta

-Muchas gracias mi señor-dijo Belgor haciendo nuevamente una reverencia

-por cierto tal vez me pierda aquí adentro, algún consejo para regresar- dijo Harry pensando que se debía de ver muy tonto.

-Solo siga la línea plateada-dijo Belgor agitando una mano y en la pared apareció una línea plateada que giraba a la izquierda por donde habían venido.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo y entro por la puerta viendo el pasillo, era tan blanco como lo recordaba y tan largo que tuvo que moverse rápidamente para cruzarlo. Al llegar a la siguiente puerta la abrió encontrándose con una sala vacía.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Para qué vienes?-dijo la duende del año pasado mostrando esta vez un vestido de color rosa canario.

-Harry Potter, vengo a ver a mi abuelito-dijo sin titubeos.

Apareció la cama del duende en esta se veían muchos más tubos saliendo del pequeño cuerpo del duende, los destellos del año pasado se habían perdido solamente quedaba un aura triste y lúgubre, cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que el duende parecía mucho más viejo que nunca, tenía todo el cabello tan blanco como el mármol y respiraba con dificultad, se acercó y le acaricio la mano suavemente.

-hola, abuelito –dijo suavemente.

El duende abrió un poco los ojos y cuando vio a Harry este sonrió grandemente, incluso con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Mi niño…has regresado una vez más… que alegría-dijo Priscob su voz sonaba tan cansada que Harry casi quería irse para dejarlo dormir. Aun así apretó com fuerza su mano mientras le sonreía tiernamente

-¿Cómo está?-

-muriendo mi... niño, ya no... Falta... mucho tal vez... solo... unos días, me alegra... que me vinieras... a ver, era... lo único que... pedía antes... de irme...-dijo el duende con más dificultad que nunca.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas a pesar de que solo lo había visto dos veces el duende se había ganado un gran lugar en su corazón.

-Lo siento no pude venir antes, estoy aquí por...-

-... vienes a... reclutar a... la nación...duende... ¿verdad?-dijo Priscob sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Harry sintiéndose fatal por no pensar en la salud del duende.

-lo se mi niño...te aconsejo... que les... des algo... que valoramos... mucho, también...quisiera...ayudarte esta... ves... pero no... Puedo, ya... no tengo... magia. Vienen... días tormentosos... y malos... en tu... vida, toma...día a... día, cuando... acabe...todo esto...será mejor...que nunca- dijo Priscob con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Gracias abuelito por esas palabras, lamento tener que hacerlo pero tengo una última pregunta-dijo Harry tenía que hacerla y debía de tener una respuesta concreta.

-¿Cuál?-dijo el elfo cerrando un poco sus ojos, se veía la enfermedad y cansancio en el tanto que Harry se culpó por molestarlo.

-Voldemort intenta meterse en mi mente, ya lo he sacado al igual que ha mione, pero aún me pregunto si ¿Puede controlarme o hacerme cambiar de alguna forma?-dijo Harry al decirlo sintió que era una tontería.

-veo...que te...has vuelto... muy fuerte,...decidido... y... sigues...tus instintos. Eso... me enorgullece,...y la...respuesta es sí,... mi niño,... él podría... controlar tu... mente... eso es... peligroso pero... yo creo que... puedes mantenerlo a raya... tal vez...te cueste...algo, Pero recuerda... que la mente...tan perturbada... de Voldemort…puede...dañarte…pero no... Cambiar tu corazón-dijo Priscob abriendo los ojos completamente, y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias-dijo Harry ya no deseaba molestarlo ni un minuto más, acaricio la cabeza del elfo y le dio un beso en la frente.-Descansa abuelito-

Priscob cerró los ojos y pareció dormirse, Harry se quedó un largo rato solo sosteniendo su mano que estaba un poco fría. Harry sentía que no podía estar más tiempo ahí, aun así se quedó 15 minutos más, le dio nuevamente un beso en la frente. Priscob abrió sus ojos lentamente y levanto su mano temblorosa y lentamente, Harry la tomo firme.

-No se esfuerce-Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-déjame... darte mi... última bendición, estoy seguro... que hoy será... mi último día... en esta tierra-dijo Priscob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no diga eso, aún puede vivir un poco más-dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejando salir unas gotas.

-es mí tiempo..., lo entiendes... bien ¿verdad?-Dijo el duende mirándolo con esos ojos tranquilos y calmados.

-Si-dijo Harry sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho- Para una mente bien organizada la muerte es la siguiente aventura-

-Sabias…palabras-dijo el duende tosiendo un poco-Dumbledore… está orgulloso… de ti-

Harry no podía enojarse con su abuelito, solamente llevo la mano del duende tan cerca de su frente que el duende pudo tocarlo suavemente, enseguida sintió como el calor de la punta le quemaba la frente en un instante el duende sudo estaba respirando agitadamente y se veía realmente cansado.

-Es mi... marca, la marca... de que los duendes... pueden confiar... en ti-dijo Priscob cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormido.

-Nuevamente Gracias, por todo abuelito-dijo Harry besando su mano, no podía seguir ahí deseaba quedarse pero tenía que encarar otros asuntos-adiós, te veré en la otra vida-

Harry salió rápidamente de la habitación ya que si seguía ahí se quedaría hasta que el duende cruzara el umbral de la muerte. Al salir se limpió las lágrimas respiro profundamente y salió por el pasillo caminando rápidamente, cruzo la segunda puerta, empezó a seguir la línea de plata que le había puesto Belgor, hasta llegar de nuevo a la recepción del banco donde lo esperaba.

-Su visita fue rápida-dijo el duende acercándose rápidamente -su gerente lo espera y el jefe Ragnok llegara en unos minutos-

Harry se metió en el despacho que Belgor señalaba, encontrándose con su gerente de cuentas.

-Buenos días Apahtio, ¿Cómo le ha ido?-dijo Harry inclinándose gentilmente.

-Muy buenos días Harry-dijo Apahtio mirando al azabache el cual recordaba el trato de que lo llamara por su nombre.-Me ha ido realmente bien, pero toma asiento, me informaron que preparara las otras dos bóvedas -

-Sí, vengo por las otras dos herencias-dijo Harry sentándose y alzando los anillos.

-Veo que los encontró-dijo Apahtio buscando entre sus papeles.- ¿Trae los documentos de propiedad?-

Harry saco los documentos poniéndolos en la mesa.

-Todo correcto, nada más faltaría que los toque con el anillo, que ponga su firma mágica y estarán listas ¿Quiere que se unan a su bóveda anterior?-dijo el elfo mostrando una sonrisa amable algo muy raro en los duendes.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría que se uniera a mi bóveda, también que se hiciera una donación directa al hospital San Mungo-dijo Harry colocando su anillo que enseguida brilló ante el toque de los pergaminos y después con su varita.

-Me informo Belgor ¿Cuánto desea donar?-dijo el elfo haciendo un papel de trasferencia.

-Mensualmente mil galeones-dijo Harry observando la expresión Apahtio.-Es una noble causa además quisiera que fuera totalmente anónimo y con una sola condición-

\- Bueno puedo pedir que el hospital no publique su nombre pero las trasferencias tendrán el número de bóveda y esta estará ligada a usted por lo tanto no será totalmente anónima-dijo Apahtio apuntando rápidamente las cantidades y haciendo unas anotaciones.

-Bueno con tal de que mi nombre no aparezca en los diarios-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál será la condición para su donación mensual?-pregunto Apahtio listo para apuntar.

-La pareja Longbottom está adentro de San Mungo, quiero que se los traten muy bien, que investiguen a fondo como ayudarlos y que permitan las visitas de su hijo más a menudo. El profesor Lockhart también se encuentra ahí, quiero que también este mejor, aunque no sé si lo visiten muchas personas- pensó en que más debía hacer- demás quisiera hacer una pregunta personal-dijo Harry gentil mente.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Apahtio sonriendo.

-¿Teniendo las cuatro herencias de los fundadores de Hogwarts el castillo es mío o pertenece al ministerio?, ¿Qué beneficios tengo si es mío?-dijo Harry leyendo cuidadosamente la trasferencia.

Apahtio abrió un gran armario saco una carpeta que era muy gruesa al parecer la cuenta más grande que tenía y Harry supuso que era la suya, consulto un rato hasta que dijo.

-Efectivamente, los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade son suyos igualmente que el bosque prohibido y toda la región que los rodea, incluso la montaña. Los beneficios son control total de quien entra y quién sale además de se enterara de todos los secretos de este, los cuales ni el ministerio o director del colegio conoce, que por cierto no tienen ningún derecho sobre este-dijo Apahtio viendo los papeles que Harry había firmado con su huella mágica y con los anillos, saco unos papeles y los junto todos brillando enseguida la carpeta que había sacado Apahtio se triplico en anchura.

-Todo listo-dijo Apahtio mirando la carpeta y poniéndola con mucha dificultad en su armario.- Vera la suma total de las bóvedas son casi del doble de la anterior suma, y lo felicito actualmente es el mago más rico de toda Europa y tal vez del mundo- movió la mano y del aire aparecieron cinco piezas grandes, cada una labrada en una gema enorme. La primera era de un león parado sobre una parte cuadrada de rubí, la segunda era un águila de igual forma sobre una parte cuadrada de zafiro, un tejón hecho de ágata amarilla, una serpiente de esmeralda y la última tenía el símbolo de Hogwarts completamente de Serendibita. Harry sabía que era una piedra preciosa y muy rara tan rara y solo se daba en pequeñas cantidades, esta era enorme y podía jurar que pesaba mucho - Estos son los sellos de la casas y el del colegio completo. Los deberá utilizar para documentos explícitos de la escuela, si usted declara una ley en el colegio y la sella con cualquiera de estos serán seguidos al pie de la letra-

-si digo que todos los alumnos tengan que ser respetuosos y lo sello con el de Gryffindor-comenzó Harry pensando en voz alta.

-Según los pergaminos antiguos dicen que los alumnos de Gryffindor tendrán que ser respetuosos-dijo Apahtio leyendo un pergamino largo. – y si es con el de Ravenclaw los alumnos de esta casa deberán ser respetuosos, sin en cambio el sello de Hogwarts incluso sirve para los profesores-

-Una cosa más, la verdad debí pedirle esto hace mucho pero lamentablemente me acorde hace poco, podía meter esta petición al ministerio y si hay algún problema o que no pidan un pago simplemente tómelo de mi bóveda sin importar el costo- Harry señalo la pluma de Apahtio el acepto y escribió encima de un pedazo de pergamino. Se lo entrego al duende el cual lo vio unos minutos.

-Sí, se puede hacer-dijo Apahtio mostrando su dentadura- Aunque tal vez pongan trabas y….falten pruebas-

-No se preocupe por pruebas, hay más que suficientes para lograrlo. Créeme Apahtio si el ministerio se opone entonces los demandaremos y no creo que les guste en este momento una demanda del banco o ¿sí?-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Claro Harry, tienes razón-dijo Apahtio guardando el pergamino dentro de su chaleco.- ¿Alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti?-

-La verdad si, valla Apahtio siempre que vengo te pongo muchas tareas. Lo siento de verdad-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-No hay problema mi estimado, el llevar su cuenta es una de las mejores cosas que hago aquí, siendo sincero sus trabajos me encantan-dijo Apahtio sonriendo.

-Bueno quisiera que comprara todo tipo de ingredientes, núcleos mágicos, madera de todos los tipos, semillas, incluso si puede conseguir esto de los muggles se lo agradecería.-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-oh, de qué tipo de ingredientes hablamos-dijo Apahtio sonriendo, seguramente la posibilidad de conseguir un poco más de oro no le molestaba.

-Ya sabe comunes y no tan comunes, algunos incluso difíciles de conseguir. Claramente con nuestro antiguo acuerdo paga, sería demasiado así que usted diga cuanto será por todo-dijo Harry esperanzado que el duende no fuera tan avaro.

-1 galeón por los más sencillos, 3 por la de rareza baja y 4 por los de mucha rareza-dijo Apahtio como si ya lo hubiera contemplado hacia años.

\- Bien, recuerde meter todo en mi bóveda y obviamente ponerlo materiales de investigación para que pueda saber de qué se trata-dijo Harry el solamente había ido por el castillo, pero no savia por qué pero en cuanto llegaba a Gringotts siempre se le ocurrían cosas que debía hacer.- Bien creo que eso es todo Apahtio, muchas gracias-

Se paró dispuesto a irse pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y entro era un duende más alto del promedio tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos negro como carbón y el cabello ralo. También tenía un traje a la medida y no se le veía ni una arruga.

-Hola señor Potter mi nombre es Ragnok como bien sabrá -dijo tenía la voz grabe y pareció algo molesto.-Me han dicho que tiene una oferta que no rechazare-

-Señor Ragnok por favor tome asiento-dijo Apahtio ofreciéndole el suyo el cual sin pensarlo se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó enfrente de Harry, con un tronido de los dedos de Apahtio todo el escritorio quedo limpio.

-Gracias Apahtio, muy amable-dijo Ragnok sin quitar la vista de Harry-y bien ¿porque estoy aquí?-

Harry trago saliva, sabía que no sería fácil tratar con el duende, pero ante su presencia sentía el enorme cumulo de magia que desprendía algo que ni siquiera había pensado.

-he... vera sé de buena fuente que últimamente ha tenido problemas con el ministerio-dijo Harry recordando su plan.

-Si ¿y?-dijo sacando una vieja pipa de su bolsillo-Nada nuevo-

-Entiendo, es sobre la deuda de ludo Bagman o ¿no?-dijo Harry sonriendo e intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Está muy bien informado-dijo Ragnok encendiendo su pipa sin prestarle atención.- ¿y?-

-¿Quiere la paga más que al mago?-pregunto Harry sintiendo el sudor de su frente-hay una forma de recupere el dinero-

Ragnok sonrió fríamente y lo miro como si supiera sus intenciones.

-Pagara su deuda a cambio que la nación duende este con Dumbledore ¿no?-dijo Ragnok casi dando un golpe a la mesa con su mano.

-No del todo, pagare su deuda, le daré algo que los duendes atesoran mucho y la nación duende se unirá a mí -dijo Harry lentamente y con voz clara.

Ragnok expulso una fumarola de humo que hiso una galeón perfecto, a este se le unió un sicklet y knut luego se esfumaron.

-y ¿que sería lo que le daría a la nación?-dijo Ragnok sonriendo aún más.

-Acero duende, espadas echa por su nación, copas, vasijas, brazaletes, etc...Etc.-dijo Harry sonriéndole también.

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos tanto que casi se le salían de las orbitas se relamió los labios y se sacó la pipa de la boca.

-Y ¿de dónde los sacara?-dijo Ragnok casi con malicia.

-Oh, No, yo no lo sacare de ningún lado, ustedes lo sacaran de la bóveda que tengo, la cual está repleta de estos objetos algunos son tan valiosos que valen más de 10 millones de Galeones-dijo Harry mostrándose aburrido aunque realmente quería acabar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cuánto nos dará?, dos vasijas o alguna espada sería buena opción-dijo Ragnok sonriendo, pareció agradarle la idea y claramente atraído por el acero duende.

-Les daré lo equivalente a 1 millo de galeones por cada año que dure el señor tenebroso-dijo Harry mirando como la expresión del elfo cambiaba a sorpresa total y como pasaba saliva.

-Es un mago sorpréndete señor Potter-dijo Ragnok miraba a Harry de arriaba abajo seguramente evaluando cuanto valía su peso en Acero duende.-Aun a su edad-

-Sé que han venido magos a convencerlo de unirse al señor tenebroso y sé que también que otros para unirse a Dumbledore-dijo Harry firmemente vio como Apahtio abría la boca demasiado y como Ragnok se mostraba más serio.- Ellos dos mandaron emisarios y nunca le dieron la cara, pero yo no. Yo vengo a usted dándole la cara, quiero que se una a mi causa-

Ragnok apago la pipa, la guardo en su traje, trono los dedos y apareció un pergamino color negro con líneas plateadas.

-Vera señor Potter, el señor oscuro nos promete libertades en el nuevo mundo que alzara, mientras Dumbledore nos promete oro-dijo Ragnok empezando a escribir sobre el pergamino- ¿Porque me negaría a esto? A cambio de unirme a su causa-

Harry sonrió ya había pensado en esas posibilidades por parte del profesor y de Voldemort.

-Primera porque sabe bien que con Voldemort jamás tendrán libertades, mato a muchos de los duendes en la primera guerra, familias completas incluso los torturo y robo preciados objetos. Segunda porque el oro lo pueden conseguir fácilmente, por algo son los guardianes de los tesoros, usted fácilmente podrían tener lo que quisieran en oro y tercera porque yo tengo la bendición de Priscob-dijo Harry firme y con voz clara.

Enseguida brillo algo en su antebrazo no savia que o por qué, se descubrió la manga, ahí estaba el símbolo de Gringotts pero algo diferente, la cara de un duende cubierta por una enorme "G" y a lado de esta gemas y brillantes y una runa muy antigua. Ragnok abrió la boca sorprendido en su totalidad, Apahtio puso una rodilla en el suelo la mano derecha en el suelo y se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo. Harry se sintió incomodo pero tan pronto apareció el brillo se fue.

-Tiene razón mi señor Potter-dijo Ragnok siendo mucho más amable y sonriéndole como Priscob lo hacía-La nación duende esta complacida y le servirá en todo lo posible-

-Así que, ¿Es un trato?-dijo Harry sonriendo sintiendo que sus objetivo estaba más que cumplido.

-Claro-dijo Ragnok terminando de escribir sobre el pergamino, y pasándoselo a Harry. El cual leyó la parte que le importaba.

"Harry Potter se compromete a pagar la deuda de Ludo Bagman que asciende a un total de 2 mil galeones, 330 sicklet y 500 knut, además de pagar una deuda por acero duende por cada año que le sirvamos contra lord Voldemort. En caso de que el señor Potter incumpla este contrato tendrá que pagar el triple de lo prometido.

Ragnok Primero se compromete a servirle a Harry Potter, así como toda la nación duende, contra lord Voldemort. En caso de que la nación duende lo traicione, el señor Potter podrá duplicar el valor de su cuenta."

-¿Todo en orden, Señor? -dijo Ragnok mirando a Harry amablemente.

-Todo correcto-dijo Harry aunque no le agradaba que hubiera puesto clausulas en contra del incumplimiento, Harry las firmo y puso su varita mágica sobre su nombre, el pergamino brillo y se volvió de un color dorado intenso, Ragnok la tomo y se dividió en dos dando una copia a Harry que tomo con gusto, enseguida chasqueo los dedos.

Harry vio como el anillo de su bóveda se volvía de plata a color oro y la obsidiana pasaba a ser de color platino, y se llenaba de runas con colores rojos y negros. Frente a Ragnok también apareció uno igual, se lo puso en la mano estos brillaron de negro y vibraron es la mano de cada uno.

-El pacto esta sellado, la deuda de Ludo Bagman ha sido retirada de su bóveda y el primer año de servicios en acero duende-dijo Ragnok sonriendo más que nunca-Tenía razón, Señor Potter-

-¿En que tenía razón, señor Ragnok?-dijo Harry amablemente.

-Era una oferta que no podía rechazar-dijo parándose y extendiéndole la mano a lo que Harry la estrecho gustoso.

-Ahora me tengo que retirar-dijo Harry acordándose del otro lugar al que tenía que ir, seguramente Hermione lo mataría y al señora Weasley le daría una regañina marca olímpica-Me espera mi novia, lamentablemente no estará nada feliz-

-Tiene razón ya es tarde-dijo Ragnok mirando un reloj en la pared y Harry lo imito eran cerca de las 12 si se iba a ahora apenas llegaría después de la comida.-que tenga un buena tarde y si le surge algo no olvide comunicarse conmigo o con Apahtio-

-Él ha sido el mejor gerente-dijo Harry esperando ayudarlo ya que era un muy buen duende-Espero tenga eso en consideración-

-Sí, sí, Él tiene la mejor cuenta de la casa-dijo Ragnok guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno con su compromiso me retiro-dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.

Salió del despacho y poniéndose la capucha para salir rápidamente, reviso que tuviera el pergamino de propiedad así como la de la alianza con la nación duende, los cinco sellos de Hogwarts, su varita y la capa. Salió caminando rápidamente, Bill por un segundo echo una ojeada viéndolo pero Harry siguió caminando, entre más caminaba Bill y Fleur le seguían la pista, fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había percatado de su presencia, se preguntó si sabían quién era, pero se calmó a notar que solo lo seguían.

Se dirigió un local antiguo, jamás pensó en visitarlo nuevamente estaba al lado sur del callejón, leyó el letrero de la tienda "Ollivander fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382.A.C". Entro, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Recordaba el lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo los centenares de cajas y cajas apaliadas una sobre otra, hasta tocar el techo. La energía mágica de ese lugar era muy cercana a la de cientos de personas, cada una de un color diferente y ninguna se parecía a otra. Bill Y Fleur se quedaron afuera platicando mientras se inclinaban en la pared posterior al local de varitas.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Harry sintiendo una magia mucho más grande que todas las reunidas ahí.- Señor Ollivander-

Delante de él, el señor Ollivander salió detrás de un estante, sus ojos grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas.

-Hola, señor Potter-dijo el Hombre extrañado.-Nunca pensé verlo tan pronto de nuevo. Me parece que fue el día de ayer que vino aquí a comprar su primera…-

-Varita-Interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa- Si lo recuerdo bien, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible-

-Supongo que no viene a comprar otra varita-dijo Ollivander con un tono preocupado.

-No, vengo por otros asuntos-dijo Harry sonriéndole.- Venia a hablar con usted-

-Que bien-dijo Ollivander mientras movía su varita apareciendo unos sillones mullidos.- Muchos solo vienen compran su varita y se van, casi nunca regresan-

Harry recordó su primera visita, no culpaba a cualquiera que entrara en la tienda, pero se sintió mal de que Ollivander pasara sus días solo en aquel lugar. Se sentó tranquilamente mientras intentaba sonreír amablemente.

-Quisiera decir que he venido de visita nada más-dijo Harry rápidamente, no le mentiría al hombre-Vengo a preguntarle un par de cosas-

-Ho-dijo el hombre sentándose también y suspirando-Correcto, correcto. Creo que un viejo vendedor de varitas no es un buen conversador-

-No es eso-dijo Harry- todo lo contrario, usted es el único que puede resolver todas mis dudas. Puede que no sea una visita normal y puede que usted también este interesando en mis conocimientos. Según recuerdo le debía esta charla desde la revisión de varitas del torneo-

Ollivander abrió mucho los ojos y por un segundo el interés recorrió toda su cara.

-A sí que si yo respondo a sus preguntas….-

-Yo responderé a las preguntas que tenga-completo Harry sonriendo.

-Mi querido muchacho- la voz de Ollivander sonó mucho más alegre- Pensé que no podría decir los secretos de sus maestros-

-Créame a ellos les gustara compartirlo con usted, si usted comparte también-

-Sea lo que sea, intentare ayudarlo, mi muchacho-dijo Ollivander convocando una mesita té y galletas.

Algo en la mente de Harry palpito. Sabía, estaba seguro, su salida ya había sido notada por alguien en Grimmauld Place y tal vez no tendría mucho tiempo. Aun así había tomado una decisión al ir al callejón Diagon y pasara lo que pasara no se arrepentiría si lograba ayudar a su amigo.

-Bien ¿Puede rapar una varita?, ¿Es posible?-pregunto Harry rápidamente.

-¿Su varita se rompió?-pregunto Ollivander preocupado y sirviendo él te.

-No se preocupe, mi varita está en perfectas condiciones-dijo Harry tomando la taza te que le ofrecía el fabricante de varitas, el cual pareció tranquilo. –Entonces ¿Puede reparar una varita?-

-¿Qué tanto daño ha recibido?-pregunto Ollivander comiendo una galleta.

-Partida en dos-dijo Harry sintiendo tristeza, si su varita la rompieran en dos el aria lo imposible por componerla.

-No- susurro Ollivander- lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero una varita que ha sufrido ese grado de daño no puede ser reparada de ninguna manera que conozca-

Harry había estado esperando esa respuesta, pero sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿puede haber alguna que usted no conozca?-pregunto Harry.

Ollivander vio a sus ojos directamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Puede ser-dijo después de unos minutos- pero si me pregunta a mi realmente, no se ninguna e incluso no creo que mi colega, Gregorovitch, sepa alguna-

-Ya veo…-dijo Harry pensando y llevándose una mano a barbilla pensando profundamente.- ¿Podría utilizar los mismos materiales y re-hacerla?-

-Sí, pero aunque tuviera los mismos materiales, jamás será la misma. Como recordara toda varita que vendo es diferente, única- Ollivander tomo una caja y saco una varita- Acebo y pelo de unicornio, once pulgadas, moderadamente flexible, Aun sin dueño. La varita escoge al mago y aunque cree una igual a esta no podría ser utilizada por el mimo mago u bruja-

-No me entendió señor Ollivander-dijo Harry amablemente- Yo me refiero a utilizar los dos trozos de la varita, el núcleo y volver a fabricarla-

Ollivander entre cerro sus ojos como si evaluara la idea tan detenidamente que paso un minuto en silencio, Harry se había terminado su té para cuando el fabricante hablo.

-No estoy seguro que funcione, podría… pero no estoy seguro-dijo Ollivander claramente intrigado- Estoy seguro que podríamos reformar la varita, pero no que le sea leal al mismo mago-

-¿Leal?-pregunto Harry intrigado había leído de la lealtad de las varitas pero la información era casi nula.

-La varita elige al mago-repitió Ollivander- Es lo primero que me enseñaron, eso siempre me ha guiado en este arte y noble estudio de la sabiduría de las varitas-

-¿Pero una persona puede usar una varita que no lo ha elegido?-pregunto Harry.

-OH sí, si eres un mago puedes movilizar tu magia a través de casi cualquier núcleo mágico. Pero los mejores resultados siempre aparecen con la mayor afinidad entre varita y mago. Estas conexiones son complejas. Una atracción inicial, y luego un mutuo deseo debido a la experiencia, la varita aprendiendo del mago, el mago aprendiendo de la varita- Ollivander guardo la varita en la caja, Harry escuchaba atentamente mientras sentía comezón en sus dedos como si quisiera tomar su varita.- Las leyes que gobiernan al propietario y la varita son sutiles, pero la varita conquistada tiende a ir hacia su nuevo maestro-

-Si alguien tuviera una varita de alguien más ¿esta le seria leal?-pregunto Harry recordando a Neville y la varita de su padre.

-Solo si fue tomada ya sea a la fuerza o por métodos mágicos. Según recuerdo ahí familias que se trasmiten las varitas, pero si la varita no es tomada y obtenida la lealtad esta jamás funcionara tan bien como la propia-dijo Ollivander calmadamente.

-Así que la lealtad de un mago y su varita es el vínculo que se crea entre ambos-dijo Harry seriamente mientras tocaba su varita.- ¿Se podría hacer que la lealtad de la varita sea directamente para una huella mágica en conciso?-

-Hace profundas preguntas, Señor Potter. La sabiduría de las varitas es una parte de la magia, completamente misteriosa.-replico Ollivander, sus ojos no se apartaban de Harry- Usted está mencionando la posibilidad de hacer una varita única para el mago-

-Si- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Se puede hacer muchas cosas a conveniencia y necesidad de los magos, pero las varitas son algo con lo que no hemos mejorado en muchos años-

-¿Cree que no se ha experimentado?-preguntó Ollivander con un tono de triste- Durante generaciones mi familia experimento con las varitas, después de cientos de años logramos perfeccionar la creación de las varitas, pero aunque se siguió intentando mejorar de diversas formas, los resultados eran lo mismo. Cuando era joven intente hacer que tuvieran mucho más poder con piedras mágicas y runas, falle.-

Se alzó la manga y mostro una herida, parecía una acuchillada con rastros de quemaduras, mostraba un color morado que se degradaba con forme llegaba más arriba.

-La varita estallo, no contuvo la magia lo suficiente y al final…. Bueno digamos que ese día aprendí varias lecciones-dijo Ollivander con un tono triste.

-La varita no pudo expulsar la magia, la concentro en la piedra y supongo que la runa solo sirvió como un catalizador, aumentando exponencialmente hasta que el cristal se rompió, la magia estallo convirtiéndose en el material que tocaba, un cristal. Le atravesó el brazo y le quemo la piel-dijo Harry pensando rápidamente.

-¿Cómo…?-

\- Ya se lo he dicho, mis maestros me enseñaron de varitas. No tanto como para hacer una, pero si su funcionamiento base y cómo se comportan ante la magia, unido a cómo reaccionan los otros dos elementos que anexo me dio la clave para saber que pudo pasar-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Claro, lógico para mí en este momento, pero en aquel entonces solo era un aprendiz intentando manejar fuerzas que no entendía-dijo Ollivander un con una sonrisa.

-Aun con todo eso ¿Cree que se pueda crear una varita utilizando la huella mágica?-pregunto Harry tranquilamente.

-Supongo que si lograra hacer reaccionar el núcleo a la huella mágica-dijo Ollivander arrastrando las palabras considerando nuevamente la posibilidad- Puede ser que se crearía la primera varita donde la lealtad de esta no cambie-Harry sonrió pensando en las posibilidades-Y hablando de sus maestros, quisiera hacerles unas preguntas yo también-

Harry se llevó una mano instintivamente a los anillos excalibur, los acaricio suavemente y sonrió, sentía un leve cosquilleo.

-Pregunte-dijo Harry- Yo responderé todas sus dudas-

Ollivander no parecía del todo seguro pero sonrió.

-Vi que tu varita estaba… mejor. Más poderosa y sus propiedades se hicieron mucho mejores. ¿Cómo paso?-pregunto el fabricante intrigado y con los ojos brillantes.

-En mi primer curso, un troll de las montañas entro al castillo- dijo Harry recordándolo- Mi amiga en ese entonces y mi actual novia, estaba en el lugar a donde se dirigía el troll, intente avisarle y ponerla a salvo, sin en cambio el troll… la encontró, yo hice algo muy estúpido me encime en el troll y sin querer metí mi varita en su nariz, lo derroto mi amigo Ron-

-Muy bonita historia, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con que su varita sea más poderosa?-dijo Ollivander algo molesto, como si Harry intentara tomarle el pelo.

-Moco de troll o saliva, potencia las propiedades de la madera, si se utiliza adecuadamente pueden dar un brillo muy bonito. También hay otras cosas que pueden aumentar su poder como la saliva de dragón, aunque esta puede quemar la madera, el veneno de Murtlap puede utilizarse para dar un mejor acabado a las varitas.- dijo Harry viendo como el fabricante alzaba una ceja- Oh y créame el pelo de la cola de esfinge y plumas de ave de trueno puede utilizarse como núcleo, aunque son altamente temperamentales y se tienen que tratar con madera de glicinias o roble. Un árbol muy bello, y son un buen recurso en madera para varitas, además también sus hojas se pueden utilizar en el decorado de las varitas-

Ollivander abrió los ojos y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, todo lo que Harry había dicho, cuando acabo sonrió.

-Me encantara probar cada uno de estos consejos-dijo Ollivander como un niño en navidad.

-Aún tengo una última petición y creo que no le agradara-dijo Harry llegando al último punto y el más crucial.

-Lo que sea, créame con estos fabulosos secretos, le diré cualquier cosa-dijo Ollivander sonriente.

-¿Puede enseñarme a hacer una varita?-Pregunto Harry poniéndose serio ya que sabía que sería un tema sensible.

El tiempo paso lentamente para los dos presentes mirándose, Ollivander parecía cuestionarse si Harry bromeaba. Harry simplemente se quedó mirándolo y sonriéndole.

-¿Me está pidiendo que revele todos los secretos de mi familia, señor Potter?-dijo Ollivander con una mirada seria.

-Exactamente-dijo Harry suspirando- Yo no quisiera pedirlo. Las circunstancias y lo que planeo, lo requiere. Créame jamás revelare nada a nadie y jamás utilizare los conocimientos que adquiera para vender varitas. Si logro hacer un avance en lo que planeo, le enviare los resultados a usted y dejare que los utilice-

Harry lo miro atentamente, las tazas de té habían sido abandonadas y ninguno de los dos se movían, evaluándose mutuamente, intentando descifrar las intenciones del otro, la respiración de los dos se escuchaban. Las presencias mágicas de las varitas se agitaban como si supieran que de ese momento dependía una nueva generación de varitas. La picazón de su cicatriz se incrementó, ¿Voldemort sabía que estaba sin protección? Al mismo tiempo su corazón se agitaba con fuerza, seguramente en Grimmauld Place estarían más que alterados.

No podía perder más tiempo se levantó, se puso frente Ollivander, se agacho hasta arrodillarse y, ante la mirada de asombro del fabricante, unió su mano derecha con la de Ollivander.

-Juro que lo que aprenda en esta tienda sobre la fabricación de varitas, jamás saldrá de mi boca. Juro que nunca fabricare una varita para conseguir dinero. Juro que lo que aprenda y mejore en las varitas, será propiedad de Garrick Ollivander-dijo Harry claramente mientras su voz sonaba tranquila y limpia. Miro a los ojos del viejo fabricante-Solo falta que utilice su varita, señor-

-No será necesario mi muchacho-dijo Ollivander soltando su mano derecha y levantando a Harry con una sonrisa-No sé si tenga descendencia, ya estoy muy viejo y deseo que todos mis conocimientos no mueran con migo. Harry Potter… si…si… No podría pedir un mejor aprendiz, serás el heredero de los secretos Ollivander-

Ollivander desapareció la mesa y los sillones, cerró la tienda y le dio varias vueltas a Harry observándolo de arriba abajo.

-Magia más que suficiente, buena estructura corporal, conocimientos básicos de la varita y seguro una enseñanza superior a cualquier otra-dijo Ollivander feliz mientras abría una puerta en el mostrador y señalo a Harry- Sígueme-

Harry suspiro, solo un poco más de tiempo y estaría listo para ir a Hogwarts. Pasaron a las trastienda, por un corredor interminable de varitas, al poco tiempo observo que las cajas se hacían más grandes, algunas del tamaño de zapatos, mucho más al fondo se veían cajas de su altura pero tan delgadas que parecerían palos de escoba.

-Viejas y olvidadas-dijo Ollivander con tristeza, al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de Harry- Ollivander's, por generaciones creamos varitas, aunque las primeras eran más como báculos. Lo malo señor Potter es que uno nunca sabe cuál varita llegara a que mago, así que se crean todas las posibilidades y combinaciones, lamentablemente algunas no encuentran dueño nunca-

-Así que terminan amontonadas y polvosas-dijo Harry con la misma tristeza que el hombre.

-Son nuestras creaciones-dijo Ollivander abriendo otra puerta- Jamás tendríamos el corazón de destruirlas-

Harry entro, ahí había una habitación circular bastante iluminada, con cientos de anaqueles con diferentes artículos mágicos, con todo tipo de madera amontonada, algunos instrumentos para cortarla y modelar la madera estaban sobre un escritorio bien ordenado pero con aserrín arriba, la infinidad de frascos con líquidos de todos tipos. Noto un aroma dulzón que le agrado.

En medio de la habitación un círculo mágico, había oído hablar de ellos, también sabía que había muy pocos que se utilizaran en la actualidad. Aquel circulo constaba de 8 puntas triangulares todas echas de runas, en medio de los triángulos círculos con lo que parecían estrellas, los triángulos se unían en forma de circulo único por una línea de runas que no lograba descifrar, cuatro inscripciones adentro del cirulo la misma con una imagen de una luna, seguido de varios círculos, lunas y una estrella de cuatro puntas, toda llena de runas y símbolos parecidos, todo echo en piedra blanca incrustada en la piedra caliza del suelo. No podía describirlo, pero el simple círculo desprendía una poderosa y antigua magia.

-Sorprendido, muchacho-dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Harry acercándose con los ojos abiertos- Creí que nunca vería un círculo mágico, es increíble-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Ollivander pasando y comenzando abrir cajones y sacaba cosa, tras cosa- Este es el que utiliza mi familia, Gregorovitch tiene otro pero no difiere mucho del mío, tal vez solo un par de runas diferentes. No puedo explicarte todo hoy, pero te daré esto-Le extendió un juego de herramientas para trabajar la madera, todo metido en maletín de cuero reluciente, con broches de oro, lucia fascinante con sus formas de engrane echo en cuero y con hilos de plata - y en Hogwarts envíame cartas por si tienes dudas-

\- No puedo aceptar sus herramientas, yo comprare las mías, señor-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Tonterías muchacho, hace años las compre para cuando tuviera un hijo-dijo Ollivander con la mirada triste, cuando vio a Harry sonrió- Y es mi deseo dártelas-

Harry tembló de emoción y tomo el maletín, era grande y algo pesado, en cuanto sus manos tocaron el maletín se gravo con letras doradas "Harry Potter, Aprendiz Ollivander".

-Gracias, muchas gracias señor-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No hay de que muchacho, ahora te enseñare el proceso básico-dijo Ollivander tranquilamente, tomo una varita de la mesa de trabajo- Lo primordial es tallar la madera- señalo la varita- dejando un hueco de 10 milímetros para el núcleo- señalo un huequecito en la varita- la varita va en el centro del círculo mágico, colocas el núcleo en las 8 puntas- El señor Ollivander realizo lo dicho colocando un pelo de unicornio en cada punta- Y por último – señalo un espacio que Harry no había notado eran dos runas grandes en la misma piedra blanca, se paró sobre de ellas-hay que decir esto claro mientras envías toda tu magia al círculo:  
 _Benedictione archangelus corruptione diabolo aqua, terra et igne. Et si parva luce obumbratio hoc mundo. Magicae do, dare me a tool: da mihi unionem. Canticum audi me, et agens Abramelin_. -

La habitación se comenzó a iluminar la varita floto apuntando al techo y elevándose, los pelos de unicornio comenzaron a ir hacia la varita y de un momento a otro se comenzaron a entrelazar en una secuencia octagonal perfecta, se adentraron a la varita hasta que no se vio nada fuera, la madera se cerró fuertemente por el pequeño espacio del final. Ollivander suspiro fuerte y con voz tranquila dijo -Socium suum ducit Druidae –

La varita brillo de un color verde intenso, floto durante unos segundo, antes de que Ollivander moviera su varita y esta entrara en su caja.

-Eso es lo básico-dijo Ollivander sonriente- Así se crea una varita-

-Con esto puedo trabajar-dijo Harry sonriente- ¿podría escribirme las palabras? , por favor-

-Ha se me olvidaba- dijo Ollivander, caminando a donde había un pequeño pedestal.

Harry observo algo que parecía un cinturón con una maletita unida a otra correa que se abrochaba directo a la pierna y en medio de ella una bolsa. El fabricante lo tomo con cuidado, abrió el estuche tocando algo parecido a una broche con forma de varita y sonrió. Pasaron segundos que solo veía lo de adentro, entonces la cerro y se la extendió a Harry.- Ahí encontraras todo lo que sabemos desde 382 a.C., estúdialo, ya te enviare cartas para ver tu progreso-

Harry tomo la bolsa, se dio cuenta de que era muy ligera, intento abrirla pero esta permanecía cerrada por magia. Ollivander toco con su varita el broche- Yo Garric Ollivander entrego la Herencia Ollivander a Harry James Potter- El broche giro y desapareció por completo.

Intento nuevamente abrirla y esta vez apareció un broche con forma de dragón, se abrió tan fácil que parecía que no había estado nunca cerrado. Al alzarla vio un libro grueso y viejo lleno de runas brillantes, hecho de pergamino sucio y algo viejo, vio manchas de sangre, también una cerradura antigua, en medio de la portada una gema brillante de color azul.

-¡¿UN GRIMORIO?!-dijo Harry a punto de desmayarse.- Esto… no puedo… simplemente no puedo… es un grimorio-

-Ya es tuyo por derecho-dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa.

-Pero es un libro antiguo de magia, de magia que no puede utilizar cualquier mago, aquí hay secretos profundos he incalculables conocimientos, incluso recuerdos de su familia.- Dijo Harry cerrando la maletita- es simplemente…. No puedo-

-Claro que puedes, como mi Aprendiz tienes derecho a el- dijo Ollivander poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry sonrió al hombre, de verdad le estaba ayudando y de alguna forma en el futuro lo recompensaría.

-Yo tenía razón-dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿En qué, señor?-pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-En que lograrías grandes cosas…. Espero ver el día en que logres y que nos demuestres lo grandioso que serás-

Harry inflo el pecho miro a Ollivander y se inclinó un poco.

-Gracias, Maestro-dijo Harry se levantó con los ojos llenos de convicción.

Después de que se despidieran, Ollivander encogió todo lo que traía, incluso el maletín de herramientas aunque la capa de invisibilidad se quedó en su bolsillo de la sudadera. Se colocó la bolsa para pierna (Como Ollivander le dijo que se llamaba), ajustándoselo bien, metiendo todo adentro con cuidado y sin que se dañaran unos a otros, se volvió a colocar la capucha antes de salir de la tienda ya que Fleur y Bill seguían observando para adentro discretamente.

Miro la Hora eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, Bill comenzó a seguirlo discretamente, así que camino más aprisa pasando todo el callejón Diagon que empezaba a despejarse. Harry no paro en la entrada al caldero chorreante más bien continuo hasta llegar a estar solo en el callejón knockturn y se puso la capa en un movimiento. En ese segundo llego Bill corriendo por el callejón con cuidado volteo a ver a todos lados y como no vio a nadie pareció molesto.

-Demonios, esto no le agradara a Dumbledore-dijo y regreso al callejón Diagon, Harry lo siguió muy de cerca, Bill se dirigió al caldero chorreante, así que esto le ayudaría, Ambos se dirigieron a las calles de Londres. Harry se preguntó por qué saldría. Lo miro un momento y vio que sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos.

{Bien, gracias Bill por tu ayuda}Pensó Harry riéndose un poco del Hermano de su mejor amigo.

Fleur salió con la cara pálida y jadeando del local. Le dijo algo a Bill susurrando y también se puso pálido ambos se metieron nuevamente al caldero chorreante, ¿Qué le había dicho Fleur?, no tenía mucha idea pero seguramente era algo relacionado a su escape.

Fue a debajo de la capa hasta el callejón donde se la podía quitar. Y sin perder un minuto echo a correr hasta el subterráneo donde tomo el tren para regresar al Grimmauld place, No se preocupaba de que se le perdieran sus cosas pues estaban a salvo en la bolsa. Solo una cosa le afectaba, aun no savia como entraría sin ser detectado en el número 12.

Tal vez no lo necesitaría había estado mucho tiempo afuera y ya se habían percatado de que no estaba en el cuartel, solo tocaría y se enfrentaría al regaño. Cuando al fin bajo del tren camino rápidamente por todas las calle hasta encontrar un callejón, se puso nuevamente la capa de invisibilidad caminando lento para asegurarse que nadie ni nada lo siguiera, pasando un buen rato girando en un montón de calles para perder si lo seguían, aunque checaba constantemente las presencias mágicas. Al estar seguro simplemente se dirigió al número 12 e iba a tocar la puerta con la varita entrar y quitarse la capa como si nada pero en ese segundo se escuchó un _crack_ y apareció Bill junto a él casi derribándolo, tuvo que mantenerse en una posición incómoda y dolorosa para que no lo detectara. Bill estaba más pálido y parecía agitado, toco el timbre de la puerta a los que unos cuantos segundos abrió la señora Weasley.

-¿Lo encontraste?-dijo la señora Weasley con tono chillón y casi desesperado.

-No, en cuanto llego la lechuza Fleur me dijo, lo buscamos por el callejón pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar-dijo Bill entrando- Fleur se quedó en el caldero por si se aparece-

Harry aprovecho para colarse junto con él a centímetros de que la puerta lo golpeara, se quedó en pegado a la pared mientras escuchaba como la cerraduras se cerraban.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió ese niño?-dijo la señora Weasley con tono de enfado-Todos acaban de llagar ven rápido-

Ambos salieron rápidamente caminando y cruzando la sala de estar, a lo que Harry se quitó la capa invisible, prosiguió quitándose la bolsa del grimorio, Se quitó la sudadera y con ella envolvió la bolsa, no tenía idea que pasaría y estaría seguro que harían miles de preguntas si veían que tenía cosas nuevas. Ademes de que Bill reconocería la sudadera y sabría que fue a Gringotts y Ollivander. Oculto todo justo detrás de una maseta en la entrada y la capa la guardo en su bolsillo aunque esta sobresalía demasiado. Estaba listo para el regaño. Camino por el pasillo hasta que escucho un montón de voces algunas tenían tonos realmente exaltado.

-No, Molly él no puede estar en problemas, seguramente está despejando su mente-dijo la vos de Sirius- aunque admito que con su suerte es posible.-

-Yo creo que lo mejor será repartirnos por Londres y buscarlo en lugares concurridos, Harry no es tonto seguramente estará en esos lugares en los que los magos pocas veces frecuentamos, él ha estado con muggles y sabe camuflarse bien-dijo la voz te Tonks que parecía casi tan chillona como la de la señora Weasley-Esto puede ser tardado pero es lo más seguro-

Harry trago duro mientras acariciaba su capa.

-No señores-dijo al voz de ojoloco con voz realmente enfadada-les informó que todo plan que hagamos ya es inútil. Harry ya está en el cuartel-

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón se había olvidado completamente que ojoloco podía ver y oír detrás de las paredes, aunque se preguntó si también lo había visto debajo de la capa y la bolsa del grimorio en la entrada.

-Sal de ahí muchacho-dijo Moody con voz clara.

Harry dio un suspiro para tranquilizar su corazón enseguida entro a la sala de estar, estaban Ojoloco que lucía molesto, Tonks con el cabello de rosa tenue, Lupin con la mirada enojada, Sirius tan furioso como el auror, Fred y George se mantenían a lado de Bill solo mirándose seriamente, los señores Weasley alrededor de una mesa, Hermione y Ron ambos tan pegados a la mesa que parecían querer subirse en ella, además de Mundungus casi dormitando. Harry miro la mesa mejor, en ella se encontraba un mapa completo de Londres, uno del callejón Diagon y uno más de rutas de trasporte. Entro Harry les sonrió a todos, los únicos en devolvérsela fueron los gemelos, el señor Weasley, Tonks y Hermione. Los demás se mostraron fastidiados ante la sonrisa de Harry.

-Gracias a Merlín-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro, como si lo hubiera contenido por mucho tiempo.

-Ya regrese, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Harry sonriendo y alzando la mano.- ¿porque todos están tan tensos?-

{Solo actúa normal} se dijo Harry mentalmente.

Enseguida todos avanzaron atropellándose unos a otros pero antes que cualquiera llego la señora Weasley tenía la cara más roja que nunca y apretaba el entrecejo muy amenazadoramente. Recordó su primera visita a la madriguera en aquel entonces pensó que era increíblemente amenazadora pero ahí pensó en que era aterradora.

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?-grito callando todo el murmullo que se estaba generando preguntas.

-Fui a dar una vuelta, tenía que salir a tomar un poco de aire-dijo Harry caminando a la escalera sin prestarle atención nadie no porque no quisiera, más bien quería que nadie se percatara de la capa o que Moody dijera algo de la bolsa del grimorio.

-No subas Harry-dijo Sirius con tono enojado tanto que Harry se paró en seco, nunca le había hablado de esa forma.-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Fui a despejar mi mente, he estado todas las vacaciones encerrado, quería un poco de sol-dijo Harry tratando de apelar a lado de Sirius que entendía bien lo que era estar encerrado.

-¿Sol?, ya es tarde jovencito-dijo la señora Weasley nuevamente con tono de enfado.

-Bueno me aleje un poco pero ya estoy de regreso-dijo Harry intentando sonar algo apenado.

-¿Y esa capa?-dijo ojoloco haciendo girar su ojo color eléctrico, instintiva mente Harry la oculto con su mano.

-¿Ocupaste la capa Harry?-dijo Hermione acercándose rápidamente a él-Eso fue lo mejor, pensé que pudo pasarte algo-

-Fui por ella como precaución por si alguien me veía o seguía –mintió a medias.

-¿A dónde fuiste Harry?-pregunto esta ves Tonks acercándose al grupo, aunque estaba mucho más tranquila que la señora Weasley.

-Solo di una vuelta, nada del otro mundo. En Privet Drive siempre lo hacía, la falta de Ejercicio me traía un poco loco-dijo Harry rodando los ojos estaba empezando a cansarse de la pregunta.

-¿Sabes que te jugaste saliendo?-dijo Lupin tenía un tono amenazador.

-No lo sé, tal ves que no pudiera jugar unas partidas de naipes explosivos-dijo Harry alzando los hombros el tono que ocupaban todos no le agrava para nada. Su alegría de que todo le saliera bien ese día se esfumo rápidamente, la cicatriz le picaba con fuerza.

-¡¿SOLO UN JUEGO DE CARTAS?! , te has jugado la vida y desobedeciste a...-grito la señora Weasley muy alterada.

-Y ¿QUÉ?, ¿DESOBEDECÍ UNA ORDEN DE DUMBLEDORE?, ¿ARRIESGUE EL MUNDO MÁGICO?, ¿EL ARMA QUE DUMBLEDORE OCUPARAN CONTRA VOLDEMORT?-grito Harry ya estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

-¿No entiendes lo que pusiste en juego?-grito Sirius También.

-Lo entiendo mejor que nadie-grito Harry a la par.-Lo entendí desde que decidí que Voldemort no conseguiría la piedra philosofal. Yo lo vi, lo oí, lo sentí. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha peleado con él?, ¿Alguno de ustedes siquiera lo ha visto en persona? -

Todos se tensaron y por un instante pareció que Lupin hablaría.

-Lo ven- dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo- No tienen el derecho a preguntarme que entiendo y que no-

-Solo dinos ¿a dónde fuiste, muchacho?-dijo ojoloco girando su ojo a todos lados parecía el más calmados de todos pero su tono denotaba enfado.

-Salí de esta abrumadora casa, busque un lugar tranquilo donde pensar-dijo Harry intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

-MENTIRAS-grito la señora Weasley-Esta mañana querías ir a Gringotts-

-Si hubiera ido, Bill me hubiera visto-dijo Harry sonando serio, Bill no podía decir nada realmente, no sabía quién era el sujeto bajo la capucha.

-No si tenías la capa-dijo Lupin seriamente con el tono de acusación que había utilizado Fudge.

-Los duendes no me hubiera atendido con la capa puesta-explico Harry ya que si con la capucha no lo querían atender menos con la capa.

-Aun así Harry-dijo Lupin mirándolo seriamente-No debiste salir de esta casa-

-¿por qué?-grito Harry más molesto, la cicatriz ardía nuevamente.

-Porque estas en peligro-dijo el señor Weasley que parecía preocupado ni siquiera mostraba una señal de enojo.

-Él no me está buscando, está más ocupado en otras cosas-dijo Harry casi inconscientemente, aun con el tono de enfado.

-Eso crees tú-dijo la señora Weasley su voz no cambia ni un poco.-El intento matarte-

-ha intentado matarme desde que nací-dijo Harry casi escupiendo - Si no lo logro a finales del curso pasado, no lo logra hoy-

-Y si él se hubiera enterado que estabas solo y vulnerable-dijo Sirius el tono de preocupación se cruzó con la de enfado haciendo que su voz se escuchara rara.

-Si ni ustedes sabía dónde estaba, menos el-dijo Harry alzando los hombros y una ceja.- ¿Vulnerable? ¿Acaso me conoces Sirius?, Por dios está armando su ejército, no tiene un ojo en el cielo de Londres para darme caza-

-¿y si lo tuviera?-grito la señora Weasley -¿Qué hubiera pasado?-

-Nada ha pasado-dijo Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo, no quería decir algo de más, hiriendo a todos en la habitación-Ya llegue, estoy bien, nadie me siguió, Voldemort no se enteró y no hay ningún problema-

Harry miro a Hermione ella lo veía con los ojos calmados, le hiso un movimiento con la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron a la escalera pero esta vez Sirius se paró enfrente de él y extendió su mano.

-La mentó esto Harry-dijo Sirius mirándolo con ojos llenos de dolor-Pero, dame la capa-

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry y nuevamente coloco su mano en su bolsillo intentando protegerla y su instinto le dijo que retrocediera -NUNCA-

Enseguida Lupin se colocó detrás de Harry y también lo miro fijamente.

-Harry, la capa-dijo Lupin su tono de voz era de mando.

-YA DIJE QUE NO- grito Harry mirándolos con ira.-ES MÍA-

Como si la señora Weasley hubiera sabido que intentaría alejarse le cerró el paso dejándolo contra la pared y cada uno de ellos acortándole el paso. Todos abrían la boca y por un segundo vio como el señor Weasley hacia una mueca de desagrado al igual que Hermione.

-No dejaremos que te pongas en peligro-dijo Sirius intentando sonar firme, pero Harry detecto que estaba enojado.

-¿No dejaran?-Dijo Harry sin creerse las palabras, se le salió una risa burlona.- Puras farsas-

-No son…-comenzó Lupin mirándolo con firmeza.

-Nunca me han protegido de nada- dijo Harry sintiendo las palabras fuera de él, como si alguien controlara su boca.

-Te protegeremos, cuente lo que nos cueste-dijo Sirius apretando los puños.

-¿Dónde estaban esas palabras cuando tenía 4 años? Cuando regrese del jardín de niños golpeado por Dudley-Dijo Harry con furia pero con una voz fría y calmada.- ¿Dónde estaban a los 7?, Cuando me castigaron una semana en la alacena por cambiar el pelo de mi maestro, ¿Cuando tenía 9?, cuando Marjorie Dursley soltó a su perro Ripper para que me persiguiera hasta un árbol y pase hasta media noche aferrado a una rama, ¿Dónde estaban cuando me encerraron un mes completo en esa sucia alacena?, ¿Dónde estabas, Sirius?, ¿Dónde?-

Sirius trago saliva con la cara pálida y temblando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una infinita tristeza.

-¿Dónde estabas, Lupin?-Giro la cabeza Harry con furia en sus ojos- "Cualquier amigo que quiera cuidarlo" fueron las palabras de mis padres, supongo que no querías cuidar de un pequeño mocoso-

Lupin miro el piso, su mano tembló mientras la habitación se helaba y todos guardaban silencio.

-Sabemos eso Harry-dijo Lupin alzando la vista y con la palma temblándole- Pero fue lo mejor-

-¿Lo mejor para quién?-alzo la voz Harry- ¿Para el arma que destruirá a Voldemort?-

-No pudimos Harry, simplemente… no… yo… nunca… no debí...-dijo Sirius alzando los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada- pero ahora lo aremos, aunque tú no quieras. La capa por favor-

-Es de mi padre él me la dejo-dijo Harry aun con la mano protegiendo la capa.- Tendrán que noquearme antes que entregarla-

Lupin saco la varita-accio capa- Harry pensó que la capa no se movería, sin en cambio sintió como la capa dio un tirón saliendo de su bolsillo Harry la tomo con todas sus fuerzas y la protegió con sus brazos.

-NUNCA-grito Harry totalmente enojado, dando unos pasos en dirección a la salía, flanqueado por Lupin inmediatamente.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, pero debemos asegurarnos que estés a salvo en Hogwarts-dijo Lupin teniendo un tono más afligido.

-¿SEGURO?-grito Harry esta vez escupiendo saliva.-EL AÑO PASADO PENSARON QUE ESTARÍA A SALVO CON TODO LO DEL TORNEO Y TERMINE EN EL- intentando desviar la conversación y que se olvidaran de la capa-HOGWARTS NO ES SEGURO, NI NINGÚN LUGAR DONDE YO ESTE-

-LA CAPA-grito Sirius intentando tomarla de los brazos de Harry, el cual forcejeo.

\- ACCIO CAPA-Grito Lupin mientras la varita le temblaba.

La vista de Harry se nublo comenzando un forcejo feroz con la capa mientras Sirius le intentaba quitar los brazos, Harry se lanzó hacia atrás golpeando a Sirius contra la pared dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. El tomo con fuerza la capa envolviéndola en su mano, le incoó la rodilla en la perna de Sirius el cual callo de rodillas, tomo el brazo de su padrino retorciéndolo hacia atrás. Grito de dolor, Lupin avanzo, seguido de Ojoloco y Mundungus. Pateo a Lupin en el pecho arrojándolo al piso y estaba a punto de romperle el brazo a Sirius que gritaba fuertemente.

-No, Harry-dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada y llorando - No, por favor no-

Su cordura regreso solo unos instantes para soltar a Sirius, la frente se le lleno de un sudor frio y noto que la cicatriz ardía como un hierro ardiente, se llevó instintivamente la mano a ella. La capa se escapó de su mano, intento tomarla de nuevo pero esta vez Lupin logro convocarla y la tomo rápidamente, se la arrojo a ojoloco que el hiso desaparecer en el aire. La vista se le nublo nuevamente y la cicatriz pareció no doler.

-DEVUÉLVANMELA-dijo Harry con su mejor tono de orden apuntando a Moody y por un instante varios temblaron de miedo.

-No-gritaron Lupin y Sirius al mismo tiempo, mientras se paraban juntos.

-Ahora el mapa-dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius el cual por un segundo pareció no entender.

-Devuélveme mi capa ojoloco, o aprenderás quien soy-dijo Harry con veneno en su voz, miro al auror con furia que seguía inexpresivo por un segundo vio como movía su mano a la varita.

-Mamá será mejor que...-intento Ron intervenir pero la señora Weasley lo fulmino con la mirada.

-El mapa Harry-dijo Sirius su voz sonaba dos octavas más abajo de lo normal.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo Harry volteando a ver a Sirius furioso.-Ustedes y mis padres siempre ocuparon la capa y el mapa, ¿por qué me los quieren quitar ahora? , Dijiste que no me llevarías la contraria ¿por qué...?-

-Por lo mismo Harry tu padre se metió en más de un problema por la capa y el mapa-grito Lupin su lado lobo salió un momento a flote.-No queremos que te pase a ti, no queremos que estés en peligro-

Harry comenzó a reír tétricamente mientras toda la sala temblaba, Hermione estiro sus brazos como si quisiera llegar a él, Pero Ojoloco se interpuso, tomándola del hombro.

-Siempre estaré en peligro - dijo Harry aun riéndose- Mientras Voldemort quiera matarme-

-No Harry-dijo Hermione rápidamente- No digas eso-

La risa se fue, aquel dolor de la cicatriz creció y nuevamente se la tomo. No sabía por qué pero sentía como si el veneno de Basilisco aun corriera por sus venas, pero en lugar de matarlo poco a poco, hacía que odiara a todos.

-Tonks revisa su baúl-dijo Lupin pasando saliva duramente y comenzando a temblar, Tonks que estaba pálida y casi no podía comprender que pasaba se mantenía con los ojos en llanto y las manos sobre la boca

-¡ahora!-Grito la señora Weasley con la voz chillona.

Enseguida Tonks salió rumbo al piso superior, tropezándose en las escaleras. Harry sabía que le sería inútil buscarlo en el baúl pero quiso también subir para ver que tomaba. Sirius ni Lupin se movieron.

-Sirius después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Por qué?-dijo Harry mirándolo intentando encontrar esa parte que siempre había visto en él, la un muchacho que solo quería divertirse un poco.

-lo siento...yo...Es por tu bien mi cachorro-dijo Sirius sonando su voz entrecortada y casi parecía debatirse con el mismo.

-Lupin por favor, son las cosas de mi padre, tu mejor amigo el hombre que te ayudo por años aquel que te acepto sin importarle el que-dijo Harry furiosos, no encontraba solución de cómo recuperar la capa.

-por eso mismo Harry-dijo Lupin tristemente-Por mi amistad con james es que te protegeré-

-¿PROTEGERME?, ME ESTÁN ENCARCELANDO, ME QUITAN MIS COSAS -grito Harry Furioso por un segundo la casa tembló y una lámpara cayó al suelo-ME DEJAN SIN ARMAS-

Enseguida se escucharon pasos bajando por la escalera. Tonks apareció con las manos vacías.

-No vi ningún mapa-dijo Tonks sonando casi aliviada.

-accio merodeador-dijo Lupin levantando la varita.

Hermione se llevó las manos al cuello y pareció forcejear con algo. Nadie se dio cuenta más que Harry y Sirius, los cuales se miraron durante un segundo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tiene Hermione-dio Sirius bajando la vista, con las manos temblando y la voz cortada.

-Dámelo- dijo la señora Weasley caminando hacia ella.

-no mione-dijo Harry mirándola con alguna esperanza de que dijera que no.

Ella simplemente se quedó mirando a la señora Weasley sin ninguna mirada en particular solo sostenía el monedero y parecía estar pensando rápidamente.

-Hermione-dijo Lupin caminado hacia Hermione al fin liberando a Harry.-ahora eres una prefecta debes de proteger a los alumnos ayudarlos y evitar que se lastimen. Eso es lo que queremos para Harry y su pongo que también quieres eso para tu novio-

-No lo estuches mione-dijo Harry intentando seguir a Lupin, pero lo flanqueo ojoloco y Mundungus.- Sabes que es importante todo lo que tengo ahí-

-Es tu deber de prefecta-dijo la señora Weasley señalando la insignia.

-Mione no, por favor no-dijo Harry suplicante apenas y la podía ver sobre el hombro de ojoloco ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-No los escuches mione. Recuerda todo eso que tengo es útil para mí, es todo lo que tengo-

-No-dijo al fin Hermione negando bruscamente con la cabeza-Ahí esta todas las cosas de Harry incluso la saeta, están los testamentos de sus padres, las cartas y… muchas cosas importantes para el-

-Hermione, es lo mejor para Harry-dijo Sirius que no se movía, parecía conmocionado pero su voz sonó firme.

-¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir qué es lo mejor para mí?-grito Harry nuevamente la casa tembló. Sirius dejo que su hombro tocara la pared parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier segundo.

-Vámonos mione-Grito Harry intentando zafarse siendo agarrado por ojoloco y Mundungus que apenas lo alcanzaba a tomar por la cintura. Planto una patada de lleno en la cara de Mundungus que cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, Luego a ojoloco le dio en las costillas, el auror gimió pero resistió, enseguida sintió su sangre hervir y su visión se tornó algo roja-SUÉLTAME –

-Dámelo Hermione-dijo La señora Weasley con voz fuerte.

Hermione no se movía solo veía al suelo y tenía ambas manos tomando el monedero, Harry se movía bruscamente intentando zafarse del agarre de ojoloco, intento con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo a ojoloco en la mejilla, gimió de dolor al igual que Mundungus en el suelo pero no cedió. Lupin lo tomo con fuerza mientras el aun forcejeaba, intento llegar nuevamente a Hermione pero Bill, Fred, George y Ron lo sujetaron con fuerza mientras miraba con Odio a la señora Weasley. Entre todos lo tenían bien sujeto pero el aun así propino un fuerte golpe a Lupin al cual se le partido el labio.

\- Es mejor que lo entregues Hermione, Dumbledore podría quitarte el puesto de prefecta -dijo La señora Weasley mirando a Hermione Harry sintió un odio profundo.

-COMO SE ATREVE-grito Harry nuevamente estaba furioso sentía como Hermione tenía miedo y temblaba.-MIONE SE LO GANO, ELLA SE ESFORZO MUCHO, NO PUEDE CHANTAJÉALA CON ESO.-

Hermione dejo caer un montón de lágrimas, el corazón de Harry se destrozaba al ver el dolor en su rostro mientras ella retrocedía y negaba con la cabeza. Lo sabía estaba dispuesta a perder la prefectura por proteger sus cosas. No podía hacerle eso, no podía pedirle que dejara algo tan valioso para ella por unos objetos. Su vista regreso a ser normal, la cicatriz ardió cien veces más. Dejo de forcejear y todos parecieron no entender que quería hacer, así que lo tomaron con más fuerza. Harry suspiro y miro a Hermione sonriendo.

-Dale el monedero mione-dijo Harry totalmente tranquilo. Hermione lo miro con los ojos rojos y la cara inexpresiva.

-¿Pero…?-comenzó su novia.

-Solo dáselo, no pienso ponerte en más problemas, Si tengo que elegir entre mis cosas y a ti. Siempre te elegiré a ti, incluso por encima de mí-dijo Harry sonriéndole aunque le ardía la cabeza y sentía un gran odio por todo- Mione, tú no tienes la culpa. Lamentablemente el único culpable de todo, soy yo. Dáselo por favor-

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Hermione derramando más lágrimas. Harry asintió.

Nadie en la habitación creía las palabras de Harry, mientras el solo cerraba los ojos, escucho como Hermione desprendió el monedero, escucho como se lo entregaba a la señora Weasley, como desapareció en el aire. Todos lo soltaron mientras Harry sintió sus piernas flaquear, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Harry no podía creerlo había perdido todas sus cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo por conseguir algo que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore lograron y por intentar ayudar a su amigo.

-lo siento Harry…yo-dijo Hermione hipando entre en llanto.-De verdad lo siento.-

Harry sabía bien que no era su culpa pero entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?, ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentir coraje contra todos? No supo cuento tiempo paso en el suelo solo que todos cambiaron de lugar, Hermione estaba junto a él acariciándole el cabello, Lupin estaba de lado de Tonks y Ojoloco ayudando a Mundungus que seguía gimiendo en el suelo y que Sirius se acercó lentamente.

-Era necesario Harry es por tu...-

-¿por mi bien?-dijo Harry con un susurro, enseguida se levantó tranquilamente, apretó los puños más que nunca, su cara ardía y la cicatriz parecía estar al rojo vivo. La habitación tembló fuertemente, todos se estremecieron su magia salía sin control, haciendo levitar varias cosas.

-Si hubiera sido por mi bien, yo hubiera vivido con mis padres, hubiera tenido años conociendo la magia, hubiera tenido un hogar. Si fuera por mi bien, me ayudarían en lugar de solo dañar a lo que más amo. Si fuera por mi bien todos me apoyarían y no solo me encerrarían en esta casa-dijo Harry tan tranquilamente que parecía irreal, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, varios espejos se estrellaron dejando restos por el suelo Tonks pego un grito, los objetos flotando se rompieron.-Si fuera por mi bien todos y cada uno en esta sala confiarían en mí -

-Harry no lo entiendes-dijo Lupin pareciendo conmocionado por todo lo que sucedía.

-Tiene razón profesor, no lo entiendo, ya no entiendo si me ven como alguien que puede ayudar a terminar con Voldemort o como una arma que tiene que ser bien guardada- dijo Harry bajando su voz más el dolor de su pecho y de la frente habían llegado a su máximo punto. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz el dolor parecía quemarle el cerebro obligándolo a gemir. Todos se preocuparon incluso ojoloco que le sangraba de la nariz. El suspiro y alejo todos sus sentimientos, La casa se estremeció con brusquedad antes de parar y dejar caer todo los objetos destrozados.

-No es así Harry-dijo Ron dando unos pasos en su dirección pero Harry retrocedió, si su amigo se acercaba un poco más, no podría a aguantar las ganas de meterle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Así es como se siente-dijo Harry sacudiendo sus sentimientos intentando controlarse-le pedí a tu madre ir a Gringotts esta mañana, pero no quiso. Solo les diré que era necesario lo que hice y que no me arrepiento de nada-

-Pero es que era una orden de...-

-Me importa un carajo si era una orden de Dumbledore, él no es dios, él no es el que está siendo encarcelado-dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano y limpiando las lágrimas que caían nuevamente.

-No hables así de el-dijo Ron molesto.

La mesa en que estaba en mapa se rompió en miles de astillas, mientras Harry fulminaba con la mirada a Ron, no podía creer que su amigo no hiciera nada por ayudarlo

-Harry, es mejor que te calmes, todos te queremos mucho-dijo Hermione abrazándolo, a quien menos le quería hacer daño era a ella, se lo había prometido.

Respiro lo más que pudo, cerro sus ojos y con todas sus fuerzas mágicas intento retroceder el odio en él. Recordó los momentos más felices que había pasado en su vida, cuando al fin logro que el volviera de donde quiera que estaba, abrió los ojos todos lo miraban fijamente se sintió calmado pero aún se sentía dolido. Tenía a la nación duende, ahora era un aprendiz de Ollivander y todo seguía en marcha

-Si querían que no hiciera nada, me hubieran encarcelado realmente. Azkaban podría ser un buen lugar.-dijo Harry su voz sonaba fría y muy distante-Si hubiera sabido que no confiaban en mí, en la audiencia yo mismo me declaraba culpable-

Harry beso la frente de Hermione y le sonrió, subió la escalera sin escuchar a nadie más y sin que nadie lo evitara, no podía entender que había pasado. Recordó un viejo cuento muggle, ahora entendía bien las palabras que de niño no logro captar. _"El bien que se hace con el mal se paga"_ No importara que tan bueno fuera o que tanto se sacrificase, siempre alguien vería mal sus acciones, siempre alguien lo quería controlar.


	36. Capitulo 36- El reloj Biblioteca

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

 **Harmony abadejo: Ya que no te puedo contestar por mensaje privado te contestare por aquí. Mi intención de hacer que sus emociones se descontrolaran, funciono. Gracias por tu comentario espero que te siga gustando y que también sigas dejando reviews. Tardare una semanita… tal vez, para el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todo, a mí me encanta subirlo.**

* * *

 **Hola... hola... tal vez tarde mucho... tal vez no, aun así aquí les traigo el siguiente...**

* * *

Capítulo 32.- El poder del pasado.

Harry al principio iba a entrar a su habitación pero recordó que la compartía con Ron así que siguió subiendo hasta el cuarto piso donde casi nunca nadie iba, ya que era el ático de la casa. En su recorrido en la casa buscando los artefactos oscuros había visto un espacio con un pequeño cuarto donde estaba una cama y contra pared un sillón amplio, esto último gracias a que no había lugar en la casa para acomodarlo, así que decidieron meterlos ahí. No había ventanas y era tan pequeño que solo la cama y el sillón ocupaban todo dejando un ligero pasillo por donde pasar, supuso que todos sabrían dónde estaría pero no le importaba. El dolor de la cicatriz no lo dejaba en paz.

Al llegar al cuarto cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama poniendo los brazos como almohada, se encontraba fría la habitación pero le agrado la sensación ya que sus emociones se desbordaban, cerró los ojos intentando nuevamente calmarse y despejar cada emoción. Sin dar tiempo a que lo lograra la puerta chirrió indicando que alguien había entrado, el no abrió los ojos y siguió calmándose. Los pasos resonaron y alguien se sentó a lado de él, reconoció enseguida quien era, ya que solo una persona le acariciaba el cabello como ella.

-¡¿Harry?!-dijo Hermione con voz baja.

-Si-dijo Harry.

-Lo siento-le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual acepto gustoso, abriendo un poco los ojos tomo del rostro de su novia sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, demostrándole que no le importaba lo que pasara la seguiría amando.

-No fue tu culpa, fuero ellos-dijo Harry mirando de perfil a Hermione que realmente parecía muy triste, tenía el rostro marcado por el llanto.-Tranquila solo fue el momento, solo necesito calmarme-

-No debí darles el monedero-dijo Hermione sin poder ver a Harry a la cara.

-De todas formas te lo hubieran quitado, ya ves lo que hicieron con la capa-dijo Harry girando un poco su vista y mirando el techo, sentía nuevamente el coraje que sentía en ese momento hacia Sirius y Lupin.-No quería ponerte en una situación peor, por eso decidí que se los dieras-

-Tienes razón, pero no puedes ir por ahí haciendo quien sabe que cosas-dijo Hermione apretando sus labios, como si no se creyera lo que decía.- Me preocupaste mucho, no sabría qué hacer si no regresabas… Tenía miedo-

\- No te preocupes. Me conoces, no hice nada que no fuera completamente necesario. Tenía que ir al callejón Diagon-dijo Harry acariciándole las mejillas y regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien?-dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Mientras tú estés a mi lado, siempre lo estaré-dijo Harry firme, no sabía cómo haría muchas cosas en Hogwarts pero supuso que se las ingeniaría, no sería la primera ni la última.

-Lo…lo… nue…st…ro, lo nuestro... ¿Estamos bien?-dijo Hermione lentamente y arrastrando las palabras.

-Hay amor, ¿por qué deberíamos estar mal?-dijo Harry sonriendo, no podía decir que no sentía confuso por todas sus emociones y que el dolor lo ponía peor, lo único seguro en su vida siempre era ella.-Sigues siendo mi novia y te sigo amando con locura-

Hermione se inclinó y le beso la frente, pero Harry la jalo nuevamente hasta que sus labios tocaran los de él. El beso duro unos segundos hasta que Hermione se apartó un poco, con una sonrisita en sus labios.

-La señora Weasley planeo una pequeña fiesta para la noche, ¿Bajaras?-dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pecho en círculos con un dedo.

-Jamás me perdería celebrar tu nombramiento como Prefecta-dijo Harry mirando a la chica, aunque no quería ver a nadie, debía de bajar solo por Hermione y nadie más.-Solo por ti, amor-

Hermione le acaricio el cabello y el cerro los ojos dejando que aquel sentimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo alejando el coraje y todo sentimiento de odio, remplazándolo por confort y calma. La cicatriz le dolió menos.

-Yo si confió en ti, jamás me aran cambiar de opinión. No eres un arma, eres mi Harry-dijo Hermione con su voz más dulce que tenía.-Me importas mucho, me duele verte así, tan… tan… furioso-

-Lo sé-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos -pero ellos intentan mantenerme aquí, tenía que salir para poder ir a…-

-No me lo digas-dijo Hermione pareciendo espantada.

-¿Por qué? Yo te lo quiero decir -dijo Harry intentando saber las razones detrás del espanto de Hermione.

-Harry, ahora no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mí. Ya sea por Dumbledore, Ron o cualquier otro, tu sabes que en cualquier momento pueden intentar conseguir información a través de mi-dijo Hermione acariciando las mejillas de Harry- Yo jamás te traicionaría, pero ambos sabemos que hay otras formas de sacar información, incluso que se los digamos sin querer.-

-Quiero de verdad decírtelo, pero tienes razón. No confió en que Dumbledore. Supongo que algunos de la orden utilizan la legeremancia, otros incluso no le importaría utilizar veritacerum, hasta robar los recuerdos-dijo Harry sentándose un poco y dándole un nuevo beso-Confió en ti más que en mí mismo, si me lo preguntas te lo diré todo, no me importa las consecuencias-

Sabia claramente que era cierto si ella lo preguntaba, él diría sus planes. Si se enteraba Dumbledore no importaba, lo que quería era que Hermione confiara en él.

-No-dijo firme Hermione- Sé que fue para detener a Voldemort y sé que siempre aras lo correcto, aunque a veces parezca que no lo es. Como con lo de Neville, cualquier otro no hubiera salvado a Barty pero tú no podías dejarlo morir tan fácil. –

-Cómo te he dicho no soy tan bueno- contesto Harry con una media sonrisa.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miro un poco sonrojada a su novio. La mirada no paso desapercibida así que el simplemente sonrió. Se vio preocupada y eso también lo preocupo.

-¿Que sucede Mione?-Pregunto Harry, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Es solo que…. que… dijiste algo abajo, algo que…-

-Solo dilo, amor-dijo Harry intentando averiguar que parte de la plática le era tan preocupante.

-Dijiste que… los Dursley te castigaron una semana en "La alacena". ¿A qué te referías con eso?-pregunto Hermione con una voz baja y con tono medio enfadado.- Ellos, te encerraban en una alacena cuando te castigaban-

Harry empezó a temblar, no era miedo, era frustración. Durante años, había intentado contarles esa parte a sus amigos, en especial a Hermione, pero simplemente las palabras se atoraban en su garganta mientras pensaba como reaccionaria. Él sabía que aunque eran sus amigos y en caso de Hermione su novia, siempre había tomado pensado en como un líder y de alguna forma los Dursley le habían dejado heridas muy profundas que contrarrestarían su forma de verlo, no quería que al decirle lo viera diferente. Los ojos preocupados y algo furiosos de Hermione, aparto la vista mirando hacia un lado mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-yo… yo-tartamudeo Harry con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-Esos malditos hijos de….puta-dijo Hermione tomando su rostro y obligándolo a que lo viera, estaba preparado para todo desde reproche en sus ojos, hasta odio. Sin en cambio lo que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos con rastros de rojo y su sonrisa de siempre. Entonces lo entendió ella jamás lo dejaría de ver por quien era.

-No solo me castigaban ahí, yo… era… mi… alacena-Dijo Harry mientras recordaba esas interminables tardes en aquel viejo y sucio lugar.

-¿Tu alacena?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Hermione con un sobresalto.

-Eres lista Mione sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Harry tranquilamente, pero mione negó con la cabeza. Ambos se vieron durante un largo rato hasta que suspiro Hermione.

-Nunca me contaste tu infancia y… nunca entendí por qué siempre que preguntaba cambiabas el tema-dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Harry-¿Podrías contarme?-

Harry asintió recordando sus recientes palabras. Le indico un sitio junto a él y ella se recostó, poniendo su cabeza es su hombro.

-Lo primero que recuerdo desde siempre es los regaños y gritos de Vernon Dursley. Mis tíos siempre me mintieron sobre mis padres diciendo que habían muerto en un accidente de coche y que mi padre era un borracho.-

-Eso es mentira-dijo Hermione apretando las manos en la camisa de Harry.

-Lo sé, pero en ese entonces yo… sentía un rencor hacia ellos, por jamás haber escuchado sus voces o haber visto sus rostros, por dejarme solo en una casa que… odiaba.- Harry trago saliva- Al principio yo dormía junto a Dudley en un cuarto, hasta… que un día sin querer hice magia accidental y una ventana se estrelló, en ese entonces pensé que le había gritado muy fuerte a Dudley pero en cuanto descubrí que era un mago entendí que simplemente me había enfado mucho. Vernon creyó que yo era un peligro para que siguiera junto a su hijo y… incluso pienso que para él y mi tía también. Así que decidieron mandarle a la alacena debajo de la escalera.-

Hermione chirrió los dientes mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Harry y este sentía como se humedecía su playera.

-Desde ese día tuve accidentes, esporádicos y siempre era cuando me enojaba o estaba muy asustado.- Espero unos segundos suspirando- Todas esas veces me gritaban y castigaban encerrándome en la alacena, sin comida o agua, durante horas y horas. Solo en esa oscuridad-

-¡Eras solo un niño!- dijo Hermione llorando.-No merecías nada de eso. ¿Qué más te hicieron Harry?-

-No tiene caso, eso… ya paso-dijo El acariciando su brazo.

-Dime por favor-

-Es gracioso que Dudley esté en boxeo ahora sabes… cuando éramos niños su saco de boxeo favorito era yo-

-Maldito y todavía se atrevió a ir a verte en la tercera prueba-dijo Hermione apretando mas las manos y comenzando a temblar de coraje.- Debí… de hechizarlo… una maldición… por lo menos regresarle todos los golpes-

-Mione eso… ya paso. Este verano Dudley fue un gran compañero… creo que sin el yo me hubiera largado a la semana. A veces pienso que mimaron mucho a mi primo y a mí ni me prestaban atención y creo que a ambos nos hicieron mucho daño.-dijo Harry suspirando mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione.- Si no hubiera ido a Hogwarts, estoy seguro que en algún punto hubiera tenido que escapar de Privet drive-

-¿Por qué nunca nos contaste? –pregunto Hermione con sus ojos rojos y una muesca de tristeza.

-No savia como-dijo Harry honestamente- ¿Cómo explicarle a la persona que amas que viviste en una alacena hasta los once?-

-Idiota yo te quiero, sin importarme donde durmieras o de donde vengas, te amo por quien eres-dijo Hermione levantándose y viéndolo. Harry sintió todo el amor que tenía por aquella chica amante de los libros con aroma a pergamino y menta, esos ojos color miel y aquel cabello alborotado, lograron despejando su mente por completo.

-¿Cómo puedes enamorarme más de ti cada día?-dijo Harry sonriéndole, tomándola de la cintura y con cuidado acostándola en la cama viéndola a la cara y rodando para quedar encima de ella.-Si que eres una bruja increíble-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno y valiente haciendo que te amé con locura?-dijo Hermione acariciando su nariz con la de ella, sus mejillas se pusieron algo sonrojadas-Eres tan fuerte que los demás no se dan cuenta-

-Gracias a Merlín que te tengo-dijo Harry besando su cuello, escuchando la respiración acelerada de Hermione -No sé si estuviera vivo sin ti-

-No digas eso -dijo Hermione cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

-Me ayudaste con lo de la piedra, seguro hubiera tomado el veneno. Descubriste que era un basilisco lo que había en la cámara. Tenías el Giratiempo para poder rescatar a Buckbeack y Sirius. El curso pasado solo sobreviví por volver a ver tus ojos, escachar tu voz, sentir tus labios-dijo Harry subiendo lentamente mientras besaba cada milímetro de sus piel, ella suspiraba.- Ahora mismo me iría de aquí sin importarme el que me pasara, ya no tengo una razón para seguir en esta casa, pero sé que te aria mucho daño si eso pasara. Además nunca por cualquier motivo podría dejarte-

-Todos te quieren y desean cuidarte, solo temen que hagas una locura y busques a Voldemort-dijo Hermione con la voz un poco más suave- Tienes muchas razones para no irte-

Harry la miro a los ojos le sonrió y acaricio su cabellera, se veía tan Hermosa que deseaba quedarse viéndola para siempre.

-Nunca me ha importado ser el que elimine a Voldemort, pero si me importa tener un futuro junto a una chica muy especial. Ella me quita el aliento y su sola voz hace que me sienta bien. Todo lo que amo, eres tú-dijo Harry con voz tranquila, acaricio su mejilla y la beso.

Hermione cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras el sentía sus suaves labios, sus cuerpos se acercaba más hasta pegarse completamente, ella jugueteaba con su cabello, mientras el alzaba su camisa y recorría con sus manos su pequeña cintura, subiendo poco a poco y acariciando cada milímetro.

-Harry-susurro ella mientras sus labios seguían unidos.

Ninguno de los dos quería separar sus labios del otro, aferrándose a las sensaciones que les provocaba el contacto. Harry quería tenerla para él solo, quería sentirla para siempre, quería que el tiempo se congelara y nunca terminara. Hermione lo obligo a girar nuevamente y ella se quedó con una pierna de cada lado mientras estaba sentada sobre su vientre bajo. Se separó poniéndole las manos sobre su pecho y en el acto dejando un vacío dentro de Harry.

Lo miro unos segundos mientras ambos jadeaban en busca de aire. El aún tenía sus manos sobre su cintura mientras Hermione las tenía en su pecho, despego una mano por instinto y subió a sus labios delineándolos suavemente, mientras Hermione se estremecía. Hacia menos de un minuto que la había besado pero ya extrañaba la sensación que le provocaba.

-Te amo-dijo Harry casi en un susurro, era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Se había olvidado de todo lo que paso en el día y también de todo fuera de esa habitación. Para el solo existía Hermione. Ella lo miro unos segundos, se mordió un labio y Harry siguió acariciándola de su cintura a su espalda, tan suave como si se la fuera a romper por solo el contacto de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con su cabello. Hermione al sentir su mano en su espalda, dejo salir un gemido y se mordió un labio. Apreto su camisa con ambas manos y tiro tan fuertemente que ambos quedaron sentados nuevamente y sin desperdiciar un segundo sus labios reduciendo la distancia a cero.

Estaban tan sumergidos en ellos mismos que no escucharon los pasos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, creando un sonido seco. Ambos gruñeron muy enojados. Harry miro los ojos de Hermione que parecían fastidiados y furiosos. Miraron a la persona que entro. Y ahí estaba Ron, miraba sorprendido la escena pues tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía caérsele al suelo. Enseguida intento hablar pero ninguna palabra salió, solo un leve quejido incomprensible.

-TOCA -gritaron ambos.

Hermione se puso completamente roja, Harry no savia si de vergüenza o de enojo pero se separó y se puso a un lado sentándose a unos centímetros. Él se sintió nuevamente fastidiado, enojado y confundido. Harry se acostó nuevamente con los brazos como almohada, la felicidad se había esfumado trayendo de nuevo el enojo y sin querer gruñía por segundos.

-¿Que pasa Ron?-dijo Hermione con un claro tono de molestia.

-M…ma….mma...mamá…quiere que bajes a ayudar a hacer los baúles para el colegio-dijo Ron mientras miraba a otro lado, como si hubiera encontrado a ambos desnudos.

-Iré en un rato-dijo Hermione acariciando el brazo de Harry, el cual sonrió. Tal vez si se iba Ron podrían continuar lo que habían empezado. Sin en cambio Ron no se movía solo se quedó ahí, mientras los segundo pasaban. No lo resistió mas, se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurro tan bajo que solo la castaña oía.

-Ve-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, deseaba tenerla para el pero obviamente en esa casa nadie los dejaría en paz.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Hermione con el mismo tono bajo y haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-Sí, tranquila, no saldré de la habitación-dijo Harry sintiendo que era toda la verdad ya no tenía ninguna razón para salir.- Solo hazme un favor, en el pasillo de la entrada esta mi sudadera y una bolsa que se coloca en la pierna, tráemelos. Por favor, mione-

Hermione asintió le dio un último beso antes de salir rápidamente y dejar a Ron parado en la puerta viendo los aun con la boca abierta. Harry solo suspiro y cerró los ojos, a la única que quería ver y hablarle era a su chica. Y después de esa interrupción estaba seguro que no sería muy amable con su amigo.

-Lo siento todo esto, hermano-dijo Ron desde la puerta.

-Para la siguiente toca-dijo Harry molesto y sin saberlo haciendo una cara de enojo.

-Y sobre lo que paso allá abajo… yo…. También lo siento-dijo Ron un poco tranquilo para gusto de Harry, el cual no contesto nada solo siguió en la misma posición. No quería dañar a su amigo.

-Pero no debiste salir, fue imprudente y muy tonto. Si le hubieras dicho a Hermione o a mi te habríamos acompañado y ayudado-dijo Ron sentándose en el sillón. Harry continúo sin moverse, parecía muy lejana esa sensación que había tenido con Hermione.

-Creo que sin el mapa o la capa estarás más seguro...-empezó Ron al ver que Harry gruñía se calló. Paso un largo rato hasta que Harry hablo, más por obligación que por gusto, sabía que Ron no se iría sin una palabra.

-¿Sabes que contenía el monedero?-dijo Harry sintiendo la fatiga en su voz.

-Qué más da solo eran pociones, papeles, la saeta, el mapa, libros, algunas cartas, varios ingredientes y...-dijo Ron pareciendo comprender – oh, no...Demonios-

-Exacto-dijo Harry sintiéndose irritado -El guardapelo-

El silencio volvió a reinar la habitación Harry simplemente seguía intentando dormirse o por lo menos no estar tan enojado.

-Tal vez pueda hacer que te lo regresen-dijo Ron con preocupación

-Déjalo así-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco.

-De verdad tal vez si le dijo a Lupin que contiene algo muy importante para ti, él te lo regrese-dijo Ron su voz sonaba casi aterrado.

-No Ron, solamente harás que guarde el monedero mejor que nunca-dijo Harry intentando no sentir ningún resentimiento hacia Lupin pero parecía imposible.- Sabes algo curioso es que podría denunciar mis cosas como robadas y acusar a todos- Ron profirió un quejido de espanto- Obviamente el banco me apoyaría y estoy seguro que conseguiría un juicio o una audiencia.- Su amigo parecía espantado con la cara pálida- Pero no quiero hacerlo-

Después de unos segundos Ron pareció comprender las palabras.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Ron con incredulidad.

-Ya bastante he tenido del ministerio en este mes, no quiero tener que presentarme nuevamente.- dijo Harry con voz molesta- En mi Audiencia conseguí que la gran mayoría del Wizengamot dejara de pensar en mi como un adolescente que solo quiere llamar la atención. Si hiciera un escándalo de esto apenas saliendo de lo de Pendragon y mi acusación por la utilización de magia en una zona muggle estoy seguro que lograría hacerlos cambiar de opinión y seguramente darían el fallo contra mí. Bastante he tenido que soportar este verano para tener más problemas con el estúpido de Fudge, no quiero oírle la boca en un largo tiempo-

-No entiendo, fuiste muy tonto al salir solo y con todo lo que me dijiste pareces … otro-dijo Ron empezando con voz normal pero al llegar al último su voz se quebró ya que el rostro de Harry pareció mas enojado.

-¿Tonto?, Si creo que lo tonto fue regresar aquí. Créeme Ronald, si no fuera porque Mione se encontraba en esta casa yo estaría en el caldero chorreante o hubiera tomado el autobús noctambulo a Hogwarts y le estaría explicando a McGonagall por qué llegue un día antes. Incluso estaría gritándole a Dumbledore… claro si el muy cobarde no huye de mí nuevamente. Es mejor que agradezcan que pienso en no meterlos a todos en problemas.-

-Harry, por Merlín. Ambos sabemos que solo hablas por hablar, no harías nada de….-comenzó Ron pero Harry soltó una risita.

-Acaso no viste que cree me fui de la torre de Gryffindor sin chistar, que cree un colegio a pesar de enfrentarme a Fudge y no pare hasta que Rita pagara lo que le hizo a Hermione- dijo Harry su voz molesta- Créeme Ron, solo les sigo la corriente a todos porque de alguna forma son mi familia y aun así eso no cambia el hecho de que me están encarcelado. ¿Alguna vez te han encerrado en un lugar con un hechizo y sin que puedas utilizar magia?, ¿Te han aislado de todos? o ¿Quitado todo lo que tienes?-

Ron solo hizo una mueca de frustración.

-Lo suponía-dijo Harry girándose un poco-como dije es mi culpa por no mandar a la fregada a Dumbledore e ir a Privet Drive. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido a Dobby irme a una de mis casas. En este momento nadie sabría dónde estaría, hubiera ido por Mione y ambos estaríamos felices, solos-

Ron gruño un poco, como si le molestara lo dicho, pero no podía negar que esos pensamientos le rondaban la cabeza en esos momentos. Pasaron minutos en silencio.

-¿A dónde fuiste Harre?-dijo Ron con tono muy bajo.

-Solo Salí a dar una vuelta-dijo Harry molesto.- y por ahora quisiera estar solo, por favor -

-sí, lo entiendo-dijo Ron parándose y caminando a la puerta.- ¿Te veré en la noche?-

-Aja -dijo Harry suspirando, pues pensaba en que vería a todos en pocas horas, un pensamiento nada agradable.

-Genial-dijo Ron con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrándola suavemente.- De nuevo lamento lo que pasó Hermano-

Harry no se movió mentalmente hacia una lista de que contenía el monedero, lo clasificaba en importante a inservible, poniendo el mapa y la saeta en extremadamente importante junto con el horrocrux. También puso la capa aunque esta no savia si la tenía Lupin u ojoloco. Lo Mejor mantener su mente ocupada.

Después de unos minutos Hermione entro con la bolsa para la pierna. Ambos se vieron y el tomo las cosas acariciando las manos de ella. Hermione le acaricio el pelo y salió mientras le daba unas sonrisas. Podían ver en sus ojos que lo que pasó había sido mucho más que un arrebato hormonal, ambos lo deseaban pero decidieron silenciosamente esperar, sobretodo Harry pues no sabía si Hermione estaba lista y aunque él no lo dijera abiertamente, él tampoco estaba listo. Aquel momento especial para ambos quedaría silenciosamente guardado, por ahora.

No se exprimiría la cabeza con ese tema, abrió y saco todo lo que contenía, aparto los sellos dejándolos de un lado de la bolsa y por último saco el maletín de Herramientas para moldear madera. Miro cada una de estas; escofinas, limas, serruchos, sierras, gubias, formones, cepillos y un mazo pequeño. Todos de color brillante, plateados y con la marca Ollivander bien grabado. Sentía una magia protectora no sería fácil dañar aquellos objetos y también estaba seguro que podía trasmitirles magia para activar alguna especie de cualidad. Necesitaría mucho conocimiento y habilidad para tallar algo, mejor familiarizarse con sus nuevas Herramientas plateadas igual que sicklet's. ¿Plateadas? ¿Sicklet?

-La tarjeta de obsidiana…. El saco de dinero- Dijo Harry recordando aquellos objetos del Banco de Gringotts y dándose un manotazo en la frente.

Como pudo ser tan olvidadizo, ambos objetos estaban en el monedero, pero…según las palabras de Apahtio si se perdían o se robaban, podría esperar 10 minutos y regresarían a él. Llevaba mucho más que ese tiempo y no regresaban. Tal vez no los consideraba perdidos o Robados. Después de todo se podía alejar del monedero o dárselo a otra persona y no aparecía espontáneamente en sus manos. Se concentró por minutos y consiguió poner en su mente como perdido. El aire comenzó a brillar y delante de él, apareció la bolsa y la tarjeta de obsidiana del banco.

-oh, Genial-dijo Harry tomando el saco metiendo la mano, pidió la carpeta donde tenía escrito todo lo que contenía y la saco. Era gruesa y muy extensa pero aun así, comenzó a leer, buscando un artículo en especial. Una sonrisa salió de su boca ya que ahí estaba "Reloj biblioteca", el objeto dicho por Sly, metió la mano y sacaría el objeto. Alguien toco la puerta, Harry intento concentrarse para que llegara a sus manos, pero seguían tocando la puerta insistentemente.

-¿Quién?-dijo Harry con la voz más molesta que encontró.

-Soy yo, Sirius-

-Ahora no-dijo Harry rápidamente, pero Sirius ya había entrado. Se sorprendió al ver todo lo que estaba esparcido por la cama, el simplemente metió todo en el maletín y luego echo todo al bolso del Banco, y este la metió en su bolsillos rápidamente. No estaba dispuesto a perderlos nuevamente.

-¿Cómo estas cachorro?-dijo Sirius sonando preocupado.-Veo que enojado, pero debes entender que era lo mejor-

Harry solo se dedicó a escuchar, estaba cansado por el correr para llegar al subterráneo, de las pláticas a gritos, del enojo que subía por la sus venas y se incrustaba en su cuerpo. Podía contestar agresivamente, tal vez intentan entenderlo, pero sencillamente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que solo escucharía.

-Sé que debes de sentir que es injusto... yo sentiría lo mismo-dijo Sirius con la voz triste-Sé que es pasar encerrado en algún lugar sin poder salir, sin ver el sol en días, sin saber nada de nada. Es horrible, un tormento-

Él se sentó en sillón, Harry nuevamente coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y se acostó.

-Si me hubieras dicho que querías salir, te hubiera acompañado-dijo Sirius sonando ya preocupado-Tienes derecho a decir todo lo que pensabas. Perdóname por hacerte esto después de todo lo que hiciste por mí y por todos ellos….-

Harry suspiro pesadamente, si lo sentía tanto porque no le regresaban sus cosas, pero ya había tomado una decisión, no hablar a nadie en ese momento así que siguió guardando silencio. Paso un rato antes de Sirius volviera a hablar.

-Si me dijeras a donde fuiste, podría ayudarte un poco-dijo Sirius, las palabras cambiaron nuevamente el ánimo de Harry.

-¿Has venido a sacar información? Si es así puedes salir de aquí ahora-dijo Harry con voz enojada.

-Solo es por tu seguridad, Cachorro-dijo Sirius acariciando su cabello, no era precisamente reconfortante para Harry pero si lo calmo un poco. –Te lo aseguro-

¿Cuánto más podría odiar esa frase?

-Fui a dar una vuelta, ya se lo he dicho a Ron y a Mione-dijo Harry molesto- Ve a consultar la información, tu trabajo de espía a acabado-

-Harry-dijo Sirius su voz era casi de dolor.-Yo sé que no...Pero también sé que fue importante-

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos ya que Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra y enseguida Sirius se paró.

-Te entiendo-dijo caminando a la puerta.-Sé que por ahora estás enojado, pero te juro que yo no creo que seas una arma-

-Sirius-dijo Harry con voz firme.

-Si-la voz de Sirius parecía mejor.

\- Te quiero y sé que no pudiste estar ahí conmigo cuando tenía problemas, pero… -dijo Harry intentando que su voz sonara tranquila- tenía que hacerlo, te ayude a ti a ser libre y también tengo que ayudarlo a él… es familia. Aun así nadie tenía el derecho de quitarme la capa de mi padre o algo mío. Si crees que no soy un arma, demuéstramelo-

Harry miraba el techo, escuchando la respiración de su padrino, después de un rato Sirius cerró la puerta tan lento que tardo un minuto completo.

El resto de la tarde recibió visitas de todos en la casa y como con Sirius, Harry permanecía callado todo el tiempo algo molesto por que lo interrumpieran en sus asuntos. Siempre en todas las conversaciones aparecía la misma pregunta, claro que se la presentaban de diferentes formas y cada una con una pequeña opción de poder recuperar sus cosas, ¿Qué hiciste? Una y otra vez. Ojoloco el más rápido en entrar y salir, pregunto a donde había ido y que había hecho, Harry contesto firme su respuesta, enseguida salió como si estuviera conforme. Después entro Lupin el cual le dio una catedra completa de que debía tener cuidado, de que no debía meterse en problemas y actuar lo mejor posible, media hora escuchándolo lo dejo soñoliento. Lupin tuvo que salir algo molesto pues Harry comenzó a roncar después de la tercera vez que le preguntaba a donde había ido.

A quien no esperaba escuchar fue al señor Weasley que toco, dijo su nombre y en cuanto Harry les dio permiso entro suavemente.

-Hola Harry-dijo el señor Weasley lucia completamente normal como si ni siquiera hubiera salido de Grimmauld place.

-Hola-dijo Harry el señor Weasley no había contribuido en nada, además no podía negar que de todos era el único que no parecía enojado o afligido, simplemente pareció ser el mismo de siempre.

-Qué día más pesado-dijo sentándose en el sillón y subía los pies en la cama.- Muy interesante ¿no?-

-Demasiado interesante para mi gusto-dijo Harry intentando sonar calmado pero con poco tino.

\- Hoy tuve que reparar otros 3 retretes regurgitadores-dijo el señor Weasley riéndose un poco-hubieras visto a los pobres muggles estaban bañados en el agua del inodoro-

-Alguna pista de quien lo hace-dijo Harry sonriendo, con verdadero.

-El rastro mágico sigue en investigación-dijo el señor Weasley, saco de su túnica una baraja de cartas explosivas-¿te apetece una partida?-

Harry acepto pasando toda la siguiente hora jugando mientras platicaban de todo menos de lo que había pasado ese día, el señor Weasley resulto un buen jugador por lo cual le dio algunos consejos en cuanto a trucos con las cartas, también le conto algunas aventuras que tuvo cuando era joven, como cuando se fugó del colegio con la señora Weasley y poco después estaban casados. Harry quedo muy sorprendió por la información, después de la hora el simplemente guardo el mazo de cartas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Se me olvidaba, baja en media hora, estaremos celebrando a Ron y Hermione. Lo crees mi hijo es un prefecto-dijo feliz al decirlo con los ojos un poco cristalinos- Ya tengo a varios pero nunca creí que Ron lo fuera, estoy tan orgulloso-

-Señor Weasley-dijo Harry antes que saliera-¿por qué no me pregunto a donde fui hoy? todos lo hicieron, era como si alguien los mandara a sacarme la información-

El señor Weasley sonrió y alzo los hombros dándole un toque más juvenil.

-Supuse que si no se lo dijiste a Hermione, no se lo dirías a nadie, además tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. No eres un arma, eres un muchacho y no te mereces todo esto. Nunca te has merecido todo lo que has tenido que pasar-

Harry solo le regalo una sonrisa grande, por lo menos el señor Weasley no era de esos que seguían ciegamente a Dumbledore.

-Y supongo que Molly mando a la mayoría, si me pregunta algo solo diré que me dijiste que diste un paseo. Ya lleva escuchando eso desde la tarde, no creo que si sale de mí se enoje más-el señor Weasley abrió la puerta-Por cierto tu baúl ya está hecho, Hermione lo hiso-

Harry después de un rato reviso su reloj de pulsera. Este estaba roto del cristal y la flecha de los segundos no avanzaba, pero su sentido indicaba que eran cerca de las 8 así que se decido a bajar. Cuando se acercó a la cocina se dio cuenta que todos estaban y por todos se refería a aquellos que estuvieron cuando le quitaron sus cosas, además de Kingsley. En la pared de la cocina había una gran bandera de color escarlata que colgaba por el final de la cocina con letras color dorada decía:

"Felicidades Ron y Hermione: Nuevos prefectos"

Hermione se acercó rápidamente y Harry le sonrió parecía más feliz que nunca. Pensó que se mostraría avergonzada por lo que había pasado sin en cambio se mostró igual que siempre. La abrazo mientras la felicitaba y vio que toda la mesa lo veía insistentemente. El simplemente se sentó como normalmente lo aria a un lado de Hermione y Ron del otro, durante el tiempo que la señora Weasley empezaba a poner todo en la mesa. No quería enojarse pero la señora Weasley le mandaba miradas irritadas mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis-propuso el señor Weasley cuando todos al fin tenían alguna bebida. Levanto su copa-¡Por Ron y Hermione, los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor!-

Ron y Hermione lucían radiantes mientras todos bebían a su salud y luego aplaudían, Harry beso a Hermione sin importarle que todos la miraban y ella se sonrojo hasta quedar del mismo tono de rojo que Gryffindor.

-Yo nunca fui prefecta-dijo Tonks a Harry intentando cambiar el ambiente tenso, mientras todos se servían comida. Ahora que Harry la veía bien tenía el cabello color rojo y liso; parecía la hermana mayor de Ginny-El jefa de mi casa dijo que me faltaban ciertas cualidades necesarias-

-¿cómo cuáles?-pregunto Ginny que había escuchado mientras tomaba una papa asada.

-Como la habilidad de cuidar de mi misma-contesto Tonks poniendo un puchero algo infantil.

Ginny se rio; Hermione la miro sin saber si reír o no, por lo que tomo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla del tarro de Harry que de alguna forma era el más grande de todos, suponía que querían mantenerlo lo más contento posible. Él sabía que todos los ojos lo observaban pero el simplemente veía a su novia, como si fuera la única en la habitación.

-¿Qué hay de ti Sirius?-pregunto Tonks, pareciendo triste de no lograr que Harry hablara.

Sirius soltó una risa que asemejo a un ladrido.

-Nadie me hubiera hecho prefecto, pase demasiado tiempo en detención con James, por todas nuestra escapa...-enseguida se silenció por un codazo de Lupin además de que Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras Harry apretaba los puños, a lo que no termino y continuo con otra cosa-Lupin gano la insignia-

-Dumbledore intento que yo controlara a mis mejores amigos-explico Lupin viendo a Harry pero este seguía con la mirada clavada en los ojos de su castaña-lamentablemente siempre falle-

Harry simplemente se dedicó a comer mientras Hermione le hacía cosquillas y caricias bajo la mesa, él se las regresaba siendo un juego entre ellos evitando a todos los demás presentes. Todo esto hacia que el sonriera, todo el mundo parecía estar más a gusto cuando él lo hacía. La señora Weasley tenía su usual discusión por el pelo de Bill, Fred y George trataban de bromear con Harry a lo que él solo les sonreía y seguía comiendo o tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla. El resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que implicaba ser prefecto a Harry no le llamaba la atención pero Hermione se mantenía muy adentro de la plática.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Ron rápidamente- ¿Por qué Dumbledore no nombro como prefecto a Harry?, el cumple con cada aspecto que mencionan-

Todos quedaron en silencio sin nadie decir nada. A lo que Harry suspiro.

-Ron. No confía en mí-dijo y siguió jugando con los cubiertos.

-No creo que sea eso Harry-dijo Lupin, pero el continuo con los cubiertos poniendo uno sobre otro en un balance perfecto entre ellos y luego haciéndolos girar.- De seguro pensó que no era necesario, con todo lo que te esforzaste el año pasado-

-Bueno, eso demostraría su confianza y más si se esforzó tanto. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho, como le dije a Tonks el otro día, si Rufus no me la asigna en el escuadrón yo mismo pediré que entre, confió en ella plenamente-dijo Kingsley ya que él no savia que había pasado esa tarde-Además como Prefecto los que dice el profeta cambiaria de opinión de ponerlo como el "niño que mintió" o "El delincuente que quiere llamar la atención" al "Prefecto Potter"-

Todos miraron a Harry incluso Hermione le tomo la mano como si lo estuvieran hubieran dañado, pero siguió con su pequeño jueguecito ya que era el octavo cubierto que lograba poner. Había escuchado bien, pero no le importaba. Él ahora tenía más posibilidades de ganar contra Voldemort pero aun así no le diría nada a nadie menos al profesor Dumbledore. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta que Harry no prestaba atención siguieron su plática y Lupin salió con Kingsley, seguramente para contarle lo que había pasado.

Cuando todos empezaron a retirarse Moody espero un momento antes de salir, se acercó y lo miro con ambos ojos, haciendo que se estremeciera, ¿acaso podría ver sus entrañas?

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?-gruño Moody.

-Siempre- Dijo Harry con tono aburrido, luego miro el moretón en el mentón de Moody- ¿Usted está bien?-.

-Si…ven conmigo tal vez pueda darte algo que te interese-le propuso, Harry sintió un poco de esperanza de recuperar la capa, diciéndole que no la ocupara o que la ocultara bien.

Cuando estaban en la sala, de su túnica saco una vieja foto mágica.

-La orden del fénix original-dijo Moody con un tono de voz alegre pero con su expresión tan seria como siempre-la encontré cuando buscaba mi capa invisible de repuesto- Harry gruño-No hay manera de que te pueda regresar la tuya o todavía no... Pensé que te gustaría verla-

Harry tomo la fotografía, era un pequeño grupo de gente, algunos saludando mientras otros agitaban sus manos.

-Aquí estoy yo-dijo Moody señalándose a sí mismo algo innecesario ya que era inconfundible, aunque su pelo estaba menos gris y su cara más completa. En la foto también estaba Dumbledore, Lupin, los señores longbottom, Hagrid incluso Alberforth, el profesor señalo cada uno de los miembros mientras sonreía. El corazón de Harry latió rápidamente y le dolió, sus padres lo saludaban, ambos eran iguales a los que había visto en el cementerio, pero estos eran a color, sonreían amablemente.

-Gracias-dijo Harry al profesor.-Lamento haberlo golpeado-

-oh, no te preocupes por eso, es comprensible, si me lo hubieran hecho a mi seguro que la mitad terminaría en san mungo-dijo Moody con una sonrisa.- Además reconozco que tu poder es abrumador, solo puedo imaginar que lograrías con la varita-

-Créame todos en la habitación hubieran terminado noqueados, excepto mione. Nuevamente muchas gracias por la foto, pero aun así no le perdono lo de Mi capa ¿Me la regresara?-dijo Harry mirando al profesor.

-Créeme muchacho, si pudiera lo haría pero no la tengo-dijo el profesor rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Quién?-dijo Harry regresando la vista a sus padres.

-Lupin, tiene todo-dijo Moody su ojo giro a todas direcciones como checando que nadie escuchara.-Bueno me voy, tengo que prepararme para mañana-

-Descanse bien-dijo Harry regresando junto a Hermione para ir a descansar.

No se molestó en entrar al cuarto de siempre, fue directamente al cuarto de Hermione dándole un último beso y subiendo al pequeño cuarto de arriba. Harry observo por horas la foto, olvidándose de todo pues solo veía sus padres. Repaso cada cara de la Orden, Dumbledore, Alastor, Alberforth, Alice y Frank longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Marlene Mckinnon, McGonagall, Mundungus, el asqueroso de Peter Pettigrew, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, Snape, Sturgis Podmore. Muchos de ellos habían muerto por acabar con Lord Voldemort que nuevamente se había alzado y por culpa suya. No permitiría que murieran más personas a mano de ese ruin hombre. Tomo su varita y se colocó la foto en la bolsa del banco, se acostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos Harry se encontraba en Hogwarts caminando por los terreno, bueno caminando era poco corría se sentía cansado y agitado, se adentró al lago como si nuevamente Hermione estuviera con las sirenas, pensó que sentiría el agua fría o por lo menos el agua, pero la imagen simplemente mostro muros de plantas tan altas que apenas y se veía el cielo, estaba parado en el laberinto. Corría como nunca, doblando en cada pasillo o saltando algún obstáculo, al cruzar un pasillo ahí estaba el cuerpo de Sirius en el suelo.

-¿Sirius?-dijo Harry acercándose, mirando el pálido rostro. Se acercó a su pecho que aun subía y bajaba, no podía dejarlo morir, tan sutil como se acercó un cuerpo más apareció a un lado, era Lupin estaba pálido y no respiraba. Se acercó más apareció la señora Weasley también tirada, ojoloco, los gemelos, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, el señor Weasley, McGonagall seguían rotando y Harry no podía hacer nada. Alguien gimió detrás de él y giro para poder ver si podía ayudarlo. Su corazón se estremeció y dolió, apareció Ron con un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, comenzó a toser sangre y en un segundo dejo de moverse con los ojos mirando los de Harry.

-No-grito Harry arrodillándose y viéndolo.

Unos pasos se acercaron, levanto la varita apuntando con todo el dolor de su corazón, ahí parada enfrente de él estaba Hermione, tenía una expresión de terror tenia rasguños por todos lados, la sangre botaba de su abdomen, calló pesadamente. Harry salto a sostenerla, acunándola en sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba frio. El corazón de Harry se destrozó.

-Harry-dijo la voz de Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, su respiración se hacía menos rítmica.

-NO, HERMIONE, MI AMOR, PORFAVOR NO-grito Harry con desesperación.

-Harry-dijo quedamente su voz cerrando sus ojos, pero aun respirando.

-TE AMO, QUÉDATE CONMIGO- Grito Harry dándole un beso en la frente mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo- NO ME DEJES SOLO-.

-Harry, mi querido Harry-un voz fría y aguda de ultratumba resonó en sus oídos.-Esto lo provocaste tu-

Harry levanto la vista ahí enfrente estaba Voldemort, apuntando a Hermione.

-¡NO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas cubriendo el cuerpo de su novia. Mientras una luz los cubría.

Un duro golpe sacudió a Harry y enseguida se encontró en el suelo, era un piso de madera cubierto de polvo, su mejilla se sentía caliente resaltando en el frio del suelo. Harry estaba todo sudado, la garganta seca y el cuerpo entumido, centro su vista mirando debajo de la cama.

{Fue un sueño, solo un maldita pesadilla} pensó Harry muy agitado.

Se levantó de golpe, seguía en la pequeña habitación, la cicatriz le dolía pero la podía soportar. Volteo a todo lados, observando la pequeña habitación, se recostó nuevamente pero no pudo dormir solamente veía el techo mientras se preguntaba cuando las pesadillas terminaría. Siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que tocaron la puerta ruidosamente.

-Harry, mi madre dice que vamos a perder el tren-dijo la voz de Ron.

-En un segundo voy-dijo Harry levantándose, buscando la varita en su bolsillo, la bolsa del banco, mientras se estiraba.

Hermione entro aceleradamente, justo cuando Harry se dirigía a la puerta.

-Buenos días amor, es tarde tenemos que irnos-dijo Hermione sonriéndole, vestida con una camisa rosa y unos jeans negros.

Harry recordó su sueño, se lanzó y la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba. Hermione se sobresaltó, pero el continuo la necesitaba sentir, necesitaba simplemente saber que estaba ahí, que nada de la pesadilla era verdad. Lo abrazo, mientras él ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella, pasaron unos segundos mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Todo bien-dijo Harry poniendo su frente en la de ella y sonriendo- Solo sentí el impulso de abrazarte y besarte, te necesitaba.-

Hermione le acaricio la mejilla mientras le sonreía, tomo su mano y lo condujo afuera.-la señora Weasley lo ha arreglado todo, solo falta uno de la escolta y podremos salir-

-¿Escolta?-dijo Harry sobresaltado-¿Vamos a ir a Kings Cross con escolta?-

-Tú vas a ir a Kings Cross con escolta-corregido Hermione cuando habían llegado a la sala de estar.

-NO-grito Harry y se quedó parado-Ahora una escolta, que piensan, que me voy a ir a buscar Voldemort o que voy a ir por ahí lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que me parezca un mortífago-

-No Harry, pero es lo que ordeno...-comenzó Hermione con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

-DUMBLEDORE OTRA VEZ, ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA DE SUS ESTÚPIDAS ORDENES-grito con todas sus fuerzas para que todos en la casa lo escucharan.

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione tomándolo del rostro con una mirada severa y entrecerrando los ojos, Harry le encantaba esas miradas de autoridad, pero no era momento de decirle-Escucha, solo será unas cuantas horas más y después estaremos en Hogwarts, sin escoltas, sin vigilancia-

Harry dudaba que no lo vigilaran aun así asintió con cabeza, no quería tentar a su suerte y conociendo a Hermione podría dejarlo noqueado si le daba la gana.

-Bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides-Dijo Harry mientras le sonreía.

Enseguida apareció la señora Weasley, parecía haber escuchado a Harry ya estaba roja y mostraba una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Harry tu baúl y la jaula de hedwing están en el pasillo-dijo mirando la escena.

-¿Mi escoba?-dijo Harry intentando que fuera más una orden que pregunta.

-No, Lupin aun la tiene-dijo la señora Weasley mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba, grito que bajaran todos.

-Genial ni mi escoba puedo tener-dijo Harry sobándose la cicatriz el dolor no lo había dejado.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Hermione.

-No-mintió Harry, de verdad le dolía mentirle a su novia, pero como podría decirle que poco a poco se acostumbraba al dolor en aquella cicatriz.

Enseguida bajaron todos con sus baúles y sus cosas, Ron mostraba su insignia en una playera nueva, mientras llevaba un baúl nuevo, más chico y con colores escarlata y dorado. Fred Y George se habían puesto insignias también pero con una decía "Mi Hermano es un…" que cambiaba a "…Prefecto Troll". Harry quería reírse pero se aguantó al ver la mirada fulminante de la señora Weasley hacia los gemelos.

-Harry, tu vendrás conmigo, Tonks y Sirius-dijo la señora Weasley, por encima del ruido que hacían todos.

-Por la química de Paracelso-dijo Harry ahora no quería saber nada de ella o de alguien más.- esto es un …-

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione a su lado nuevamente mandándole una mirada fulminante.

-Bien, bien-dijo Harry alzando los brazos-Me aguanto-

Al abrir la puerta salieron a un día soleado de septiembre. Sirius ya se encontraba afuera sonriendo como nunca cerrando los ojos con el sol en el rostro. Harry agarro su baúl y lo aventaba al suelo con fuerza ante la mirada de todos. Hermione rodo los ojos y suspiro profundamente seguramente calmándose a sí misma.

Sirius volteo a verlo sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto su padrino.

-Algo, agradece a tu ahijada-dijo Harry tomando la jaula de hedwing, tratando de introducirla por el baúl ya que solo tenía unas túnicas y un par de cambios de ropa. Logrando hacerlo pero abollándola completamente. Después lo arreglaría con magia.

-Harry, mira yo quería decirte...-empezó Sirius

-Tranquilo-dijo Harry levantando el baúl.- Ya paso, ninguno de los dos puede hacer algo con el pasado, pero podemos cambiar el futuro. Siento todo lo que hice y dije, ¿Aun soy tu cachorro? –

-Siempre, sin importar que-dijo Sirius acercándose y abrazándolo, él lo dejo, lo apenaba un poco pero con su pesadilla tan escabrosa no podía negarse que lo necesitaba. Cuando se separaron Hermione entrelazo sus dedos, vio sus ojos relucientes de felicidad, no era necesario la conexión mental para saber que estaba muy orgullosa de él.

-¿Dónde está Tonks?-pregunto Harry desviando la atención.

-Ella nos espera ahí-dijo la señora Weasley fuertemente al salir, una anciana les saludo desde la esquina. Tenía el pelo rizado y gris, llevaba un sombrero morado con forma de pastel.

-¡Como estas Harry! - dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

-Siendo sincero podría estar mejor-dijo Harry con voz tranquila-Pero estoy mejor-

-Entonces démonos prisa ¿vale?-dijo Tonks sonriendo y dando un saltito.

-En cuanto antes llegue a Hogwarts mejor-dijo Harry rápidamente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Se siente fantástico, ser libre-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Sirius, nuevamente cerraba los ojos sintiendo el sol en su rostro y con una sonrisa enorme

-Es un sueño hecho realidad -dijo Sirius sonriendo completamente, miro a Harry y luego a su cicatriz, hiso una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-pregunto Tonks dándose cuenta.

-Nada, solo recordé algo horrible-dijo Sirius bajando la vista. Harry sé pregunto que había pasado por su mente.

Demoraron al menos 30 minutos en llegar a Kings Cross a pie y nada importante pasó en ese tiempo, sin contar que no platicaban entre ellos, mucho menos con Harry, también que siempre que iba demasiado rápido la señora Weasley lo detenía. Una vez en la estación, Harry se dirigió a la entrada entre la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, sin esperar a que estuviera despejado a lo que la señora Weasley lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa y Harry gruño asustando a un montón de gente, Sirius estuvo tan molesto con la señora Weasley como él. Pasó el tiempo en que esperaban a que nadie lo viera con mala cara asustando a un par de niños que corrían al verlo. Cuando al fin lo dejaron cruzar, vio el expreso de Hogwarts emitiendo vapor negro, con su pintura roja escarlata y las letras doradas. El andén estaba lleno de estudiantes que se despedían de sus familias. Harry aspiro el olor familiar, sintió que al fin podría tener un poco de libertad.

-Espero los demás lleguen a tiempo-dijo la señora Weasley, mirando fijamente la entrada al andén.

Harry enseguida comenzó a ver que todos en el andén cuchicheaban al ver a Sirius.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Seamus acercándose pero parándose en seco al ver a Sirius.

-Hola Seamus, estoy bien. Supongo que conoces a mi padrino Sirius Black, recién exonerado de todos los cargo-dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Sirius hacia una leve inclinación.

-ah...¿co…co...como es..esta señor bl..black?-dijo Seamus tan tartamudo que le recordó a Quirrell.

-Muy bien, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Enseguida Seamus se inclinó demasiado y salió corriendo de ahí. Sirius levanto una ceja.

-Se le veía más valiente en el castillo-dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.

-No es más cobarde de lo que se ve-dijo Harry también riendo.

Moody venia cojeando por el arco de la entrada tirando de un carro con baúles.

-Todo bien-susurro a la señora Weasley y a Tonks -No nos han seguido-

Harry pasó el resto del tiempo jugueteando con su varita haciéndola girar y haciendo diferentes piruetas con esta. Su mente vagaba en lo que tenía que hacer, en cuanto estuviera en el tren sacaría el reloj biblioteca y aprendería que tenía que hacer. Era mucho lo que tenía planeado y sería muy complicado hacer todo, pero con tiempo y esfuerzo lo lograría. Sirius le Hablo pero él seguía en su mundo sin percatarse de ello, hasta que segundo más tarde, el señor Weasley apareció en la plataforma con Ron y Hermione. No se habían ni acercado cuando apareció George, Fred y Ginny con Lupin.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto Moody.

-Hasta cree-dijo Harry sonando mordaz-Una escolta que tontería-

Todos lo miraron algunos curiosos otros con enojo en especial la señora Weasley, mientras Hermione nuevamente rodaba los ojos pero con una sonrisa y Ron parecía preocupado de que Ojoloco lo atacara.

-Daremos un informe a Dumbledore sobre Sturgis-dijo Moody dándole una leve sonrisa-Esta es la segunda vez que no viene en la semana.-

-Ya me imagino el informe, "Ha sido una completa idiotez, si lo hace otra vez, Harry le pateara su lindo trasero"-dijo Harry intentando que sonara amenazante.

-Harry eso no es muy maduro-dijo la señora Weasley enojada.

-No, pero es lo que hare si Dumbledore no deja de entrometerse en mi vida-dijo Harry con voz fuerte.

-¡Harry!-dijo Lupin que parecía más cansado que nunca.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry sin algún tono en particular.

-Dumbledore solo quiere protegerte al igual que nosotros-pregunto Lupin frunciendo el entrecejo-Deberías intentar entenderlo-

-Lo entiendo, pero él no comprende cómo me siento yo -dijo Harry irritado- quitándome mis cosas, encerrándome con un hechizo, alejándome de todos y todo, intentando quitarme lo que más amo en esta vida. -

-¿Lo que más amas?-dijo Sirius con un tono de sorpresa.- Te refieres a…-

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George incluso Tonks vieron a Hermione. Sirius abrió la boca al igual que Ron, mientras la señora Weasley y Lupin miraban a otro lado.

-No… el no pudo… o ¿sí?… -comenzó Sirius con una cara de sorpresa. Harry sabría que tendría una reacción peor si se enteraba de lo que le conto Hermione.

-Dumbledore piensa en mí seguridad en que nada me pase, pero aún siguen sin entender que mi seguridad no cambiara hasta que Voldemort esté muerto-dijo Harry desviando la atención y mirando a Lupin firmemente-El reloj de los Weasley lo mostraba porque es la verdad, permaneceré en peligro de muerte hasta que lo elimine, no importa donde este yo o si este con alguien, eso es inmutable. _U_ _no de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida_ -

-¿Y eso que es, Harry?-pregunto Tonks con voz chillona.

-Si su líder no se lo ha dicho, yo no tengo por qué decirles-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Pero piensen bien en las palabras y piensen que más les oculta Dumbledore-

-Cariño, solo queremos… protegerte-comenzó al Señora Weasley se veía roja y con los ojos cristalinos.

-No pueden, por eso yo debo ser más fuerte-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Porque si quiero un futuro junto a los que amo- acaricio la mano de Hermione-debo prepararme bien para cuando me busque, para matarlo-

Nadie dijo nada. Sin esperar contestación o siquiera despedirse Harry comenzó a caminar por el andén hasta entrar la puerta del tren mientras Hermione se despidió de todos a su espalda, sonó el pitido del tren alarmando a todos que partiría pronto, así que Harry miro a todos a la distancia y no paso inadvertido que Sirius estaba triste, y el lo llamo con la mano. Sirius se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido pero un poco preocupado.

-Creo que no podre verte hasta navidad, entrar al castillo ahora ha de ser imposible-dijo Sirius mostrando un leve sonrisa

-Puedes entrar si quieres-dijo Harry sonriéndole- Te dije que lo lograría y lo he hecho-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-dijo Harry sin decir una palabra más ambos se despidieron mientras lo sabían, se verían muy pronto.

Todos subieron y el tren comenzó a avanzar, enseguida Sirius tomo su forma de perro y comenzó a seguir al tren agitando la cola, Harry se despidió con la mano hasta que lo perdió.

-Bien-dijo Fred, dando una palmada-No queremos tener la misma conversación, nos vamos a hablar de negocios con Lee. Luego te vemos, te contaremos que tal van las finanzas- y desaparecieron por el pasillo de la derecha.

-Genial, Busquemos un vagón-dijo Harry sonriendo a Ron y Hermione al fin podía platicar con ellos todo el camino.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno-dijo Ron con voz baja.

-Ron y yo, deberíamos ir al vagón de los prefectos-dijo Hermione pareciendo incomoda.

Ron no miraba a Harry y Hermione hacia una mueca.

-oh-dijo Harry pareciendo sorprendido pero sabía bien que en el fondo esperaba que dejaran ese vagón por estar con él un rato.-Bien me parece genial, deberían ir ahora mismo, tienen que contarme como es y también que tal se viaja-su voz parecía completamente alegre pero en el fondo le dolía mucho.

-No creo que pasemos ahí todo el viaje-dijo Hermione rápidamente como si se percatara de su dolor- las cartas decían que recibiríamos instrucciones y patrullaremos los pasillos por turnos-

-Bien- dijo Harry con alegría fingida-luego los veré tengo que encontrar a Neville de los dementores seguro se muere del susto-

-Claro-dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry.

Hermione le dio un beso antes de salir con Ron hacia el frente del tren donde quedaban los vagones de los prefectos. Harry salió al lado contrario con la intención de ver quien de sus amigos encontraba. Recorrió un gran número hasta que por fin los vio, Neville sentado al Lado de luna mientras ambos se sonreían. Al verlo le agitaron la mano.

-Hola Harry-dijo Neville rápidamente.- ¿Cómo fue tu verano?-

-No fue tan bueno, pero dentro de lo que cabe me divertí-dijo Harry bastante mal se la había pasado para recordar solo lo malo. Entro y dejo su baúl aun lado del de Neville.

-¿Hermione y Ron?-Pregunto Luna mirando el pasillo con insistencia.

-En el vagón de prefectos-dijo Harry sentándose.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Neville sorprendido-¿Pensé que tu…?-

-No, le dieron la prefectura a Ron-dijo Harry sonriendo y poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Hermione no me sorprende-dijo Luna rápidamente mientras sacaba un periódico raro. Harry leyó nombre "El Quisquilloso". - Ron, digamos que le falta presencia y un poco de respeto por parte de los alumnos-

-Estará bien-dijo Harry esperando a Ron le sirvieran haber sido Subdirector de Pendragon.

-Bueno, aunque tiene también a Daphne de su lado-dijo Neville mientras atrapaba a Trevor en un salto.

-¿Daphne?- Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-También ha sido seleccionada para ser Prefecta, ella y…Draco-dijo Luna mirando a Harry, le sonrió y luego regreso a su periódico.

-No puede ser-dijo Harry con voz cansada mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Este año será muy cansado, ¿Cómo se enteraron?-

-Vi a Daphne con su madre y su Hermana-dijo Neville- Ella llevaba la insignia en el pecho y luego vi a Draco con la insignia cuando subía-

-¿Daphne tiene una Hermana?-Preguntaron Luna y Harry sorprendidos.

-Bueno supongo que era su Hermana, era una chica de un año menor que tu Luna. Tenía pelo castaño igual que la madre de Daphne y ojos verdes, aunque me parecía algo pálida-continuo Neville, Harry se dio cuenta entonces que ambos se veían algo incomodos. Y por un intente se percató que Neville tenía la mano muy cerca de la de Luna.

-Creo que iré a buscar a la señora del carrito, tengo Hambre-dijo Harry sabía que hacia mal tercio.

-Tengo algo aquí Harry-dijo Luna señalando su baúl.- Si quieres…-

-No tranquila, regreso en un rato-dijo Harry sonriéndoles y abriendo el compartimiento.

Y ahí estaba solo, en un tren donde todos los vagones estaban ocupados, no podía andar por los pasillos y tampoco ir con Hermione o Ron. Se rasco la nuca, no quería incomodar a Neville y Luna menos cuando esos dos podrían estar en plan romántico, sabía lo que se sentía y no le agradaba entrometerse. Camino al final del tren y salió para respirar un poco del aire de afuera, vio pasar las casas, las calles, personas, y carros a toda velocidad mientras se preguntaba qué hacer.

Unos segundos después se giró y vio la escalerilla que daba al techo, entonces sin saber porqué, subió. El techo era diferente de lo que creía, se separaba en tres partes, los dos de cada lado del tren se levantaban en un Angulo hacia las calles, la parte de en medio bajaba dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas estuvieran ahí sin problemas. Se acostó justo ahí, sentía en la espalda el frió metálico, en la cara el aire corriendo y como zumbaban sus oídos, era como si estuviera volando aunque él seguía acostado. Se dedicó a ver el cielo, sabía que su cuerpo se movía muy rápido, pero las nubes se movían lentamente, alguna que otra estaba gris amenazando con llover.

Todo de alguna forma iba de mal a peor, no tenía su saeta de fuego, las cartas de sus padres, los libros o el Horrocrux. Ahora Hermione y Ron eran prefectos tenían muchas ocupaciones que ahora mismo estaban empezando y que seguramente en un futuro serían más, iba a Hogwarts donde seguramente Dumbledore encontraría una forma de encerrarlo para que no saliera del castillo, Hagrid estaría en las montañas con los gigantes que no habían tomado aun bando, Cuando llegara no podría ir a la sala de menesteres sin la capa porque alguien se percataría o incluso Lupin podía estarlo vigilándolo con el mapa del merodeador.

No savia si las clases le serian algún reto para él aunque realmente lo deseaba, ¿Qué aria con los Pendragon?, seguramente todos tomarían su vida normal de Hogwarts, la prueba era que Hermione, Ron y Daphne que ya la estaban re-tomando. Aun necesitaba aprender mucho y además tenía hacer una varita cuanto antes, demasiados problemas y las circunstancias no lo favorecían.

Algo paso encima de su cabeza, era blanco como una nube pero con alas, con gran dificultad seguía el paso del tren, Harry tuvo que levantarse y ayudarla. Hedwing tenía atada a la pata una carta y parecía feliz de estar con él, a lo que le picoteo la mano y Harry le acaricio las plumas. Guardo la carta que era de Hermione, podía leer claramente que era la contestación de sus padres. Se acurruco con Hedwing bajo el brazo mientras la acariciaba. Su amiga se mostraba más gusto que nunca.

Harry saco la bolsita del banco y saco lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. El reloj biblioteca. Al principio no estaba seguro de que funcionara, no sabía si fuera tan sencillo, extrañamente lo fue. Al observar bien era un reloj de bolsillo plateado, con su cadena larga y fina, su forma circular bien definida y su pequeño botón y perilla para colocar la hora, aunque como todo lo mágico podía aparentar una cosa y ser otra. No se levantaba la tapa para poder ver la hora en su lugar se veía trasparente con un montón de pequeños libros.

Toco con su dedo el pequeño cristal que los mostraba, era sólido y aunque lo toco por todos lados no parecía hacer ninguna cosa. Una idea le llego, alzo la pequeña perilla para poner la hora y la giro un poquito enseguida uno de los libros brillo con un aura azul y mostro en el marco del reloj, "Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch". ¿Por qué tenía un libro del primer curso de Hogwarts?, continuo girando la perilla leyendo títulos, como "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander", hasta "Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart".

-Necesito uno que me haga más fuerte-dijo Harry molesto al ver que todos eran libros que ya había leído.

Los libros se recorrieron y dejaron vacío el cristal, un segundo después aparecieron otros, comenzó a buscar los títulos eran atrayentes, el que más le atrajo la atención fue el título "Nacidos en tierra: La fuerza corporal máxima". Presiono el botón como si fijara la hora y el libro se materializo enfrente de él. Sonrió como si fuera navidad, ya que el articulo era lo mejor que había visto, esperaba mostrárselo a Hermione estaría fascinada. Mientras él estaba acostado y con su amiga dormida, hiso que el libro flotara sobre sus ojos, comenzó a leer, pasando las hojas igual mente con magia.

En resumen el libro explicaba cómo utilizar la magia para reforzar los músculos del cuerpo, otorgándole a quien la utilizara una fuerza gigantesca, según el libro "Jotun" consigo ser tan fuerte que levantaba 10 veces su propio peso. Era extremadamente sorprendente, y no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso mientras pasaba las páginas y leía detenidamente. Continúo informándose hasta que empezó a llover, faltaban casi dos horas de llegar a Hogwarts, así que solo creo un hechizo protector en forma de campana sobre de ellos, la lluvia golpea tan fuerte que pocos quisieran estar afuera pero él se mantenía muy entretenido con Hedwing calientita y durmiendo.

Así que el resto del viaje se la paso sin darse cuenta, la noche se unió a la lluvia como no había luna todo se mostraba más obscuro que nunca impidiéndole continuar leyendo. De repente se levantó con un pensamiento, Hermione a esas horas estaría buscándolo en el tren. Lo peor llego cuando comenzó a detenerse poco a poco y los ruidos de la gente saliendo del tren.

{Me va a matar Mione} pensó Harry mientras tomaba a Hedwing despertándola de muy mal humor y saltaba las escaleras de servicio para entrar por la puerta. Salió del tren justo a tiempo que la mayoría se había ido, el aire nocturno lo sentía en la cara, Harry olio los pinos que crecían en el sendero. Supo que sería imposible escuchar la voz de Hagrid por lo mismo comenzó a correr con Hedwing picándole la oreja por despertarla, sin esperar a ver a Hermione o Ron, ellos deberían estar ya en el castillo.

Los cientos de carruajes que siempre llevaban a los estudiantes que no eran de primero. Se detuvo viendo a las creaturas atadas a los carruajes, caballos negros que parecían esqueléticos, haciendo que cada hueso se remarcara tanto que parecían estar fuera de ellos. Su cabeza de dragón, sus ojos sin pupila, blanco y fijo. Tenían alas grandes y con textura a cuero parecida a la de murciélagos.

-Thestrals-dijo Harry caminando a ellos, lo acaricio y resoplo mirando al muchacho. Un par de alumnos pasaron mirándolo y cuchicheando, ignorándolos siguió acariciando al Thestral, Harry sabía bien que solo alguien que hubiera presenciado la muerte podría ver a un Thestrals, a lo que se preguntó si era por los fantasmas en el cementerio o por la muerte de amiji, doliéndole más que nunca que su escreguto no siguiera junto a él. Continuo hasta que se dio cuenta que si no se apuraba Hermione o Ron alertarían a medio castillo y su siguiente castigo seria estar atado a la mazmorra con Snape como carcelero.

Nadie se quería subir en el carruaje de Harry por lo cual el Thestrals comenzó a caminar llevándolo al castillo, solo con la compañía de Hedwing. El rechinido y tambaleo de los carruajes se movieron en caravana sobre el camino. Cuando pasaron entre los pilares de piedra coronados con jabalís alados, colocados a ambos lados de la entra, sintió la magia que desprendía Hogwarts. No era como antes que el cosquilleo le decía que había magia en el aire, ahora era como sumergirse en agua caliente y reconfortante, el sentimiento paso rápidamente.

Una luz brillo en el carruaje, asustando a Hedwing y a el mismo Harry, reviso inmediatamente de donde venía, en su hombro derecho relucían los colores de cada casa de Hogwarts, el símbolo le quemo la manga de su playera y la piel, casi en una fracción de segundo sintió dolor y alivio. Se alzó el resto de la manga para observar el símbolo de la Escuela con los colores rojo, amarillo, verde y azul brillando en su piel.

{Genial, ahora tengo un tatuaje} gruño Harry en su mente, revisando la piel no era exactamente tinta y tampoco algo externo, era como si su piel brillara de ese color formando el símbolo.

Harry saco su túnica y se la coloco, no deseaba que nadie supiera de su nuevo tatuaje. Menos Hermione, ¿Cómo se pondría al enterarse de solo había aparecido?, ¿Cuántas horas lo regañaría? Algo andaba raro, entre más se acercaba al castillo las presencias mágicas las veía sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Esas magias algunas pequeñas otras más grandes, de todos los colores y formas. Se concentró intentando no ver las, por segundo parecía todo normal y otros después volvía a sentir todas las magias, abrumando sus sentidos. Cuando al fin se paró el carruaje, él estaba nuevamente normal, bajo llevando a hedwing en el hombro, entro al vestíbulo donde antorchas flameantes se mostraban.

-Ve a la lechuceria, te lo mereces, yo llevo el mensaje a mione-dijo Harry a Hedwing, ella entendió y voló lejos.

Subió por las escalinatas que daban a la entrada del gran comedor, se aseguró tener todo en la bolsita del banco, al entrar al gran comedor las mesas estaban repletas de alumnos el ruido de voces se escuchaba por todos lados, el techo totalmente negro y sin estrellas. Las decoraciones de los colores de las casas. Las velas encendidas y flotando en el aire a lo largo del gran comedor, iluminando a todos lados. Otra vez los murmullos hacia su persona, los alumnos diciendo que mentía. Harry quería salir de ahí y se dirigirse a la sala de menesteres para quedarse ahí por todo el curso, aun así se obligó a entrar.


	37. Capitulo 37- La torre flotante

**Hola de nuevo, soy de los que le gusta escribir poco al principio y dejarles la historia para que ustedes la disfruten, aun así tengo un par de cosas que decir:**

 **Primera es que tal vez algunos puntos no estén bien especificados y si tienen dudas me las dejen para que las responda en la historia o por medio de mensaje.**

 **Segunda es posible que sea un capítulo más de información que de acción como me gusta hacerlos, aun así espero que me comprendan.**

 **Tercero tengo una cuenta en Pinterest y la cual es… Pinterest / DazeasCaoz, busquen el tablero con el nombre "El mayor poder del pasado" ahí les dejare las imágenes de las cosas en las que me base, todos tienen en la descripción información para que vean de donde me inspire para poner los artículos mencionados.**

 **Si les agrada les suplico que me informen para que pueda seguir poniendo las imágenes en la cuenta y ustedes puedan tener una imagen más clara, por alguna forma de llamarlo. Espero que les agrade y si no continuare a como he manejado las cosas hasta ahora.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo 37.- El Torre flotante.

-Mira, el mentiroso-

-Quien creería todas sus mentiras-

-¿convenció a Viktor Krum?, seguro el utilizo un imperio-

-Tan guapo, pero es un completo idiota-

-El profeta tiene razón, parece peligroso-

El ni siquiera los escuchaba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos intentando planear como regresar la sala de menesteres, o por lo menos crear una entrada en el castillo. Se encamino a donde estaba Hermione pero trago duro cuando miro que tenía la cara completamente roja y mandándole miradas de furia. Desvió su mirada a la mesa de profesores donde McGonagall lo llamaba con la mano con el ceño fruncido y luciendo amenazante. ¿A cuál de las dos prefería enfrentar? Le indico a Hermione con la cabeza que McGonagall lo llamaba y ella sintió aun con su mirada fulminándole. Obviamente quería vivir un poco más.

Dumbledore no estaba en su asiento, el asiento de Snape no estaba tampoco ocupado y en el de Hagrid había una mujer mayor, con el pelo gris y corto, un mentón muy prominente y con una pipa en la boca.

-Hola profesora ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bien.-dijo McGonagall secamente y con una mirada molesta- Explíqueme señor Potter. ¿Por qué ayer me llego una lechuza diciendo que no estaba en el cuartel?-

Todos los alumnos hablaban mucho más detrás de él, sobre todo porque una profesora lo regañaba sin empezar clases. Se acostumbraba a los murmullos de los alumnos e incluso algunos insultos, pero el que fuera por esa situación, lo ponía un poco irritado.

-Pues es una historia graciosa y algo larga -dijo Harry con voz melosa, la profesora se puso de color escarlata mientras le miraba con el ceño más fruncido de lo que podía recordar. – Bien, pero no se enoje Profesora, lo que paso es…que –

-Por favor Harry, es mejor que me lo digas-dijo McGonagall suspirando para tranquilizarse.

-Salí del cuartel para ir a Gringotts, necesitaba dar una vuelta y tenía un asunto con mi bóveda del banco-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca, viendo como McGonagall le alzaba una ceja- No creí que todos fueran a enloquecer e incluso que la involucraran a usted-

-Muy bien-dijo McGonagall, después de unos segundos sonrió-Estaba a punto de salir al cuartel cuando me llego un mensaje de que habías regresado a salvo, aun así me informaron que solo saliste a dar una vuelta. ¿Por qué no les dijiste que ibas a Gringotts? –

-Lo hice en la mañana, le dije a la señora Weasley que debía ir-dijo Harry mirando preocupado a McGonagall, no quería mentirle, tampoco quería que ella comenzara a seguirlo y a vigilarlo en todo momento. La quería tanto que le dolería mucho si ella comenzaba a actuar como Dumbledore.- Le juro que solo fui al callejón Diagon y luego regrese directamente a al cuartel-

-Me alegra que seas honesto. Al menos un poco.-dijo McGonagall como si supiera que se guardaba algunas cosas- No quiero regañarte más de lo que seguro ya han hecho y tampoco decirte que hiciste mal, porque dentro de lo que a mi concierne no hiciste nada incorrecto. Así que solo diré que me preocupaste muchachito y espero que no lo repitas-

-Por supuesto, la siguiente vez que quiera salir iré directamente a usted-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-y con respecto a su castigo…- Dijo McGonagall.

-¿Usted también?-dijo Harry rápidamente con voz irritada.

-¿También?- dijo la profesora con un gesto de desconcierto.

-Pues ya me castigaron, Lupin, Sirius y la señora Weasley-Dijo Harry no queriendo meter en problemas a los tres mencionados, sabía que la profesora se enojaría a niveles descomunales e iría al cuartel a recuperarlos. Si quería que lo vieran como adulto, debía de resolver sus problemas solo.

-Siendo ese el caso, puedes estar tranquilo Harry-dijo McGonagall poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sabía que delante de tantos alumnos no lo abrazaría por ser un favoritismo hacia él, pero eso era lo más cercano en ese momento.- Ahora jovencito regresa a tu mesa. La ceremonia de selección no tarda en comenzar-

Dio media vuelta y regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Ron y Hermione estaban con las miradas dirigida a donde antes estaba parado. Al llegar tomo asiento junto a Hermione y Neville ya que Ron se encontraba del otro lado junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Hermione muy enojada una vez que se sentó.

-Lo siento baje al último del tren-dijo Harry sonriéndole e intentando acariciarle una mejilla, pero ella le sostuvo la mano y se la apretó un poco fuerte.

-No hablamos de eso-dijo Ron mirándolo irritado-¿Dónde estuviste todo el viaje?-

-En el tren-dijo Harry mirándolo igual ya se empezaba a cansar.

-Harry, te buscamos por todos los vagones entre las rondas, no te encontramos ni una sola vez-dijo Hermione dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, a lo que Harry tuvo que sobarse. No recordaba que Hermione tuviera la mano pesada.

-Necesitaba un lugar donde leer y…-Harry se paró a la mitad pensando que le ira peor diciendo que se había mantenido leyendo en el techo del tren.

-¿Y?-gruño Hermione lanzándole una mirada aterradora.

-Subí al techo, ok-dijo Harry sintiendo que le haría un infierno esos días al no decir le a su novia - Necesitaba leer un rato y ahí era tranquilo y…-

-¿AL TECHO DEL TREN?-grito Hermione casi rugiendo de verdad. Y atrayendo más de la mitad de todo el gran comedor.

-Si…-dijo Harry quedamente, algo pálido y comenzando a sudar frio.- por cierto Hedwing llego volando al tren- saco la carta que estaba un poco arrugada.

Hermione tomo la carta y la guardo totalmente enojada.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Harry-dijo Ron rodando los ojos- Sales de cuartel sin alguien y te quitan tus cosas. Ahora te subes al techo del tren, imagínate si te caías o si un profesor te hubiera encontrado-

-Hay un hueco donde puedes estar sin caerte, además no se dé ningún profesor que suba al techo- dijo Harry a Ron con la voz irritada.

-¿te quitaron tus cosas?-pregunto Neville a los tres, con las caras rojas e irritados.

-Sí, la saeta, el mapa, la capa, pociones, un guardapelo, el monedero y todo lo demás-dijo Harry irritado –Lo bueno es que conseguí, ingredientes para pociones y un par de libros -

-Que también los perderás si no sigues las órdenes-dijo Ron con tono de autoridad.

-¡Ron!-grito Hermione.

Harry sintió una nueva carga de ira, algunas velas del gran comedor se apagaron, las puertas del gran comedor se cerraron con golpe seco y el techo mostro un relámpago, sonaron truenos por todos lados y el castillo se estremeció. Todos se sorprendieron los gritos surgieron, Neville salto de su asiento, Hermione y Ginny soltaron un grito. Tomo su varita y miro a la puerta esperando que algo pasara. Lo único que paso es que las velas se encendieron y todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Todos, Tranquilos ha de ver sido peeves-dijo McGonagall en su asiento-Luego me las veré con el-

Todo el mundo continuo hablando pero con un cierto temor en las voces.

-Eso ha sido raro-dijo Neville en su asiento.-Nunca había visto que el techo mostrara otra cosa que el cielo, que fueron esos truenos.-

-Si fue una broma, es de las mejores que he visto-dijo Fred un poco pálido.

-Si no, fue lo más genial que he visto en un banquete. Incluso por encima de los de Halloween-dijo George con una media sonrisa.

-Bien continuando-dijo Ron mirando a Harry.-Solo opino que deberías tener más cuidado-

-¿Crees que no tengo cuidado? -dijo Harry incrédulo.

\- Espera yo no dije…-comenzó Ron

-¡Ya Ron!-dijo Hermione con voz fuerte- Harry ha tenido suficiente en estos días-

-Gracias, Mione-dijo Harry mirando la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore había acabado de salir de la habitación donde se reunieron los campeones hacia un poco menos de un año. Se sentó en su silla dorada con el respaldo alto, vestía una túnica purpura profundo con estrellas plateadas esparcidas, y un sombrero a juego. Snape había salido de la misma habitación con su usual túnica negra su cara pálida y esa expresión de odio. A su lado vio a una bruja rechoncha y con cara de sapo.

-¿Umbridge?-dijo Harry con repugnancia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione mirando en su dirección.

-La bruja con cara de sapo que estuvo en las audiencias -dijo Harry mirándola con odio, nuevamente el techo dio un trueno fuerte, Dumbledore miro el techo con preocupación.

-¿Que está haciendo aquí?-dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sé-dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista a la mesa de profesores, la maestra Grubbly-Plank se encontraba en el lugar de Hagrid.

En ese segundo la puerta se abrió y empezaron a entrar los de primer año viéndose asustados, guiados esta vez por el profesor Flitwick quien llego al taburete donde poso el sombrero seleccionador. Las conversaciones en el gran comedor se desvanecieron. Los de primer año se alinearon frente a la mesa de profesores. La cara de los estudiantes parecía asustados. Harry se identificaba con ellos ya que había pasado lo mismo el primer año.

El sombrero seleccionador abrió la boca.

"En tiempos antiguos cuando yo era nuevo

Y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,

Los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela

Pensaron que nunca se dividiría.

Unidos por una meta común,

Tenían un anhelo idéntico

Hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo,

Y trasmitir sus conocimientos...

"Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"

Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,

Y nunca soñaron que ellos

Pudieran ser algún día divididos.

¿Pues dónde había habido amigos,

Como Slytherin y Gryffindor?

¿A menos que fuera la segunda pareja...

De Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?

¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?

¿Cómo puede tal amistad fallar?

Porque, yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,

Toda la triste, lamentable historia.

Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

Cuyos ancestros sean los más puros"

Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos

Cuya inteligencia sea segura"

Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos

Con hazañas valientes para su nombre"

Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos

Y los trataré a todos por igual"

Esas diferencias causaron distensión.

Cuando salieron a relucir inicialmente,

Para cada uno de los cuatro fundadores habría

Una casa en la que podrían

Tomar sólo a aquellos que quisieran, así

Estas son las casas y sus fundadores

Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera

Entonces Hogwarts trabajó en armonía

Por muchos felices años

Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros

Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos

Las casas que, como cuatro pilares

Había una vez soportado nuestra escuela

Ahora se volvían una contra otra,

Dividiéndonos, intentando gobernar

Y por un tiempo pareció que la escuela

Iba a conocer un final cercano...

Con discusiones y peleas

Y el choque de amigo contra amigo

Y finalmente llegó una mañana

Cuando el viejo Slytherin partió

Y aunque entonces la pelea terminó

Él nos dejó muy descorazonados

Pero nunca los cuatro fundadores

Se redujeron a tres

Teniendo sus casas unidas

Como al principio debieron ser

Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador está aquí

Y todos conocen la manera:

Seleccionaré sus casas

Porque para eso estoy,

Pero este año iré más lejos...

Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:

Aunque estoy condenado a dividirlos

Sigo preocupado de que esté mal

Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber

Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año

Sigo preguntándome si esta selección

No pueda traer el final que temo

Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales

Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro

De externos enemigos mortales

Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella

O nos desmoronaremos con ella

Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido..."

El sombrero seleccionador pareció inmóvil pero su rasgadura se abrió mucho más de lo que antes se había visto una luz dorada se lanzó. La voz que salió fue la que tenía la sala de menesteres, tan clara, suave y amable tan parecía a la de Revé.

"Ellos han regresado al castillo unidos en uno al fin,

Valiente, inteligente, ambicioso y trabador,

Ha visto los años pasar, ha crecido en este lugar,

Su fortaleza paz nos dará

Regocíjense ya que nuestro guía es

El Heredero de Hogwarts, está en casa."

El sombreo se inmovilizo de nuevo, y una gran silencio se manifestó por todo el gran comedor. Todos los años se estallaban en aplausos, ahora solo un silencio sepulcral, la mesa de los profesores se veían sorprendidos. Tan pronto como todos comprendieron los comentarios y preguntas comenzaron.

-¿Crees que se refiera a ellos?-dijo Ron mirando los anillos de Harry.

-No-dijo Harry agitando la cabeza- Si hubiera sido eso el año pasado hubiera dicho algo cundo llegue con Griffin y Revé-

Harry hubiera preferido que el sombrero se mantuviera callado por siempre. Enseguida Hermione le tomo la mano y se la apretó con un poco de fuerza mostrando su preocupación.

-Harry era la voz de la sala de menesteres-dijo Neville a su lado mostrándose tan sorprendido como los demás en la mesa.

-Si pero recuerden que la sala ya tenía voz antes de que Harry la utilizara-dijo Hermione aun apretando su mano.

-La voz del sombrero nunca ha cambiado, además de que nunca lo había visto decir que el heredero del Hogwarts estuviera de regreso-dijo Nick casi decapitado inclinándose hacia Neville, el cual se estremeció- El sombrero da consejos en tiempos difíciles como ahora, pero nunca ha declarado al heredero del castillo. Ya que para eso alguien tendría que tener la aceptación de los cuatro fundadores-

Hermione apretó más la mano de Harry y este sin pensarlo le sonrió y le dio un beso. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y ella le regreso la sonrisa.

El profesor comenzó a pasar la lista para los del nuevo ingreso uno a uno fueron separados en las cuatro casas. Casi instintivamente Harry sabía a cuál casa pertenecía cada uno e incluso podía decir que cualidades tenía, era como si el mismo supiera lo del sombrero seleccionador.

Poco a poco la final disminuyo hasta que finalmente Zeller, Rose, fue asignada a Hufflepuff y así el profesor Flitwick recogió el sombrero y el taburete desapareciendo por detrás de la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore se levantó para dar un discurso de bienvenida.

\- A nuestros recién llegados-empezó Dumbledore en una voz que todos podían escuchar; sus brazos se estiraron ampliamente y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su cara- ¡Bienvenidos!, A nuestros viejos es estudiantes, ¡Bienvenidos una vez más!, Hay tiempo para hablar, pero este no es el momento así que todos ¡Al ataque!-

Hubo una risa revitalizada y un estallido de aplausos cuando Dumbledore tomo su sito. La comida pareció y todos los cubiertos comenzaron a parecer.

-excelente -exclamó Ron comenzando a servirse rápidamente de todo un poco.

-¿qué decía antes de la selección?-le pregunto Hermione al fantasma-¿Sobre lo del heredero y las advertencias?

-ah, si-recordó Nick pareciendo feliz de que alguien le preguntara algo-he oído al sombrero advertir cosas, pero nunca decir lo del heredero. Solo una persona que tenga las cualidades mencionadas por él sombrero y además que fuera aceptado por los fundadores seria el Heredero. Esa persona podría intervenir en el colegio sin problemas -

-¿cómo?-pregunto Ron llenándose la boca con papas asadas.

-Pues el castillo obedece al heredero al cien por ciento, si el heredero quisiera cambiar el castillo de forma tamaño o lugar, lo podría hacer. Ya saben hacer una torre más grande o cambiar alguna habitación de lugar. Supongo que podría abrir y cerrar puertas, encender velas o apagarlas, bueno ya entienden-dijo Nick mirando a los de nuevo ingreso.-Ha dicho que ha regresado así que de seguro es uno de los de algún curso superior-

-Eso es lo más seguro -dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa a Nick.- ¿Cree que podría sacarnos del colegio?-

-Podría hacerlo si quisiera-dijo Nick mirando ansiosamente hacia los lados-Con decir el nombre de la persona y dándole una orden al castillo esta desaparecerá y la dejara fuera de los límites del castillo impidiéndole entrar-

-Eso es genial-dijeron los Gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Podría sacar Malfoy- comento Fred.

-O a Snape- dijo George con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Nick sonrió a todos- Pero seguro que solo ha sido una equivocación del sombrero o una travesura de alguien-

Harry le regreso la sonrisa y se sintió realmente alegre de que le diera esa información, el techo se aclaró mostrando un día soleado todos voltearon a verlo. Debía de tener cuidado con esos cambio en el castillo ya que aún no lo controlaba. Necesitaría experiencia y mucha práctica. Nick miro como los fantasmas se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores.

-Perdónenme un momento- y se alejó también.

-No creen que esto puede ser un problema-dijo Ron mirando angustiado a Harry y Hermione.

-No creo, si es uno de los cursos superiores, apenas y debe de estar aprendiendo a utilizar esa magia además supongo que permitirá que sigamos ocupando el castillo como una escuela-dijo Harry sin prestar mucha atención.

-Sí, es lógico-dijo Hermione aun viendo a Harry enseguida se acercó a su oído- Necesitas más control-

-Tienes razón, pero por ahora comamos-dijo Harry dándole un beso, al parecer no podía despistar a Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley podrían venir unos minutos-dijo La profesora McGonagall a su lado.

Fueron con ella a donde se encontraba los profesores, los fantasmas y los prefectos. A lo que Harry se quedó comiendo su filete y el pastel de riñón que estaba muy rico. Subió la vista viendo a Hermione ella estaba seria y asintiendo, se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, nuevamente el techo cambio a un atardecer, pues el suspiraba al ver a su novia. Cuando regreso Hermione se limitó a comer gustosa al igual que Ron. Poco después todos los estudiantes habían terminado de comer y el ruido del comedir se elevó nuevamente, Dumbledore se puso de pie una vez más.

Toda conversación ceso y todos los ojos fueron en dirección del profesor. Harry sintió una placentera somnolencia y deseo estar en su habitación descansando, el techo mostro un montón de estrella que no existían afuera.

{Diablos} pensó Harry viendo como Hermione se le pegaba más.

-Ahora que todos consumimos otro magnifico banquete, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual del principio de año- hablo Dumbledore- los del primer año deben saber que el bosque en los límites de la escuela está prohibido para los estudiantes y unos cuantos de nuestros viejos estudiantes también deberían saberlo.-

Harry sonrió satisfecho ya que él había entrado más de una vez y seguramente eso es lo que quería evitar Dumbledore, el techo mostro una agradable mañana y de nuevo regreso a su estado normal.

-¿Hace eso siempre?-escucho decir a una alumna nueva.

-Nunca lo había hecho-dijo otro a lado de este.

\- Pero es divertido-dijo La Chiquilla.

-El señor Filch, el vigilante, me ha pedido por cuadragésima sexta vez, que les recuerde a todos que no se permite la magia en los pasillos entre clases o en los recesos. Además de un gran número de otras cosas, las cuales puedes ser verificada en la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch.-dijo Dumbledore mirando el techo con preocupación-Hemos tenido dos cambios en el profesorado este año. Estamos contentos de tener a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia de cuidado de criaturas mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la profesora Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora contra defensa de artes oscuras-

Harry sintió coraje contra las dos maestras la primera por suplantar a Hagrid cuando él estaba en las montañas y a Umbridge por estar simplemente ahí, pero esta vez se aseguró de enviar una orden al techo de que no cambiar. El techo no cambio.

{Gracias Merlín, le estoy entendiendo el truquillo} Pensó Harry mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Umbridge.

-Las pruebas para los equipo de quidditch de las diferentes casas ocurrirá en el...-

Se detuvo bruscamente, mirando interrogante a la profesora Umbridge. La cual parecía estar sentada pero al avanzar todos se dieron cuenta que estaba parada y miraba a todos el alumnado. Los profesores parecían sorprendidos y algo molestos.

-Gracias director-comenzó la profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa que Harry pensó que la hacía lucir como una idiota.-por sus amables palabras de bienvenida-

-A nadie le importa lo que usted diga, vieja cara de sapo- dijo la voz del castillo.

Harry se sorprendió lo había pensado pero con la verdadera intención de gritarlo, sin en cambio no había sido necesario. Todos voltearon al techo e incluso algunos se rieron a carcajadas, otros contenían la risa. Umbridge parecía realmente molesta.

-Bien-continuo con su voz chillona-debo decir que es un placer haber regresado a Hogwarts-

-Para nosotros no lo es-dijo el castillo. Umbridge gruño de forma cómica. Harry no lo creía podía hacer que el castillo dijera cosas que pensaba y lo mejor es que nadie le echaría la culpa hasta que se descubriera que era el Heredero de Hogwarts.

-Tengo ganas de conocerlos a todos y estoy segura de que seremos amigos-dijo Umbridge mirando a todos seriamente-El ministerio de magia siempre ha considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia, deben de ser nutridos y pulidos por una instrucción cuidadosa. Las habilidades antiguas de la comunidad de magos deben ser transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones o las perderemos para siempre. El tesoro de conocimiento mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser preservado, repuesto y pulido por los que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la enseñanza.-

-Las enseñanzas antiguas ya se han perdido, y la culpa es del ministerio.-dijo el castillo- Además usted solo es una bocazas que no sabe ser profesora-

Hermione le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que se le entumeció. Umbridge pareció no hacerle caso pero muchos profesores voltearon a ver techo contentos, mientras algunos alumnos se reían. El discurso siguió y siguió dando a Harry una somnolencia, así que cabeceo y todas las luces del castillo parpadearon un par de segundos y le suplico al castillo encenderlas.

-Puede acabar ya, aburre y eso que soy un objeto inanimado-dijo la voz del castillo con irritación.

-Como decía-dijo Umbridge verdaderamente enojada.-intentara conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminaremos las practicas que deberían de estar prohibidas-

-Alumnos eso significa que pondremos a Umbridge en un frasco para conserva y la exhibiremos como sapo perfeccionado. O la Eliminaremos por ser echa por medio de experimentación con creaturas mágicas, es una práctica prohibida y usted ya la inflige con su existencia- dijo el castillo con elocuencia.

Todos incluidos alumnos, profesores e incluso Dumbledore dieron unas carcajadas, mientras Umbridge se ponía de color rojo intenso, Umbridge se sentó casi desapareciendo de la vista. Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir, El resto de estudiantes siguieron su ejemplo todos con mucha fuerza creando un montón de ruido. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, risas y aplausos pararon.

-Muchas gracias profesora Umbridge, este ha sido un discurso muy instructivo además de divertido.- señalo Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella todos se percataron que era burla en toda regla.-Bueno, como les venía diciendo, las pruevas de quidditch serán llevados a cabo el día Viernes después de Clases. Como sabrán los capitanes del equipo de Gryffindor y Slytherin han completado su enseñanza en este Colegio. Así que asignare a los nuevos Capitanes.-

-¿Eso no lo hacen por carta al igual que la prefectura?-pregunto Neville sorprendido.

-Se supone-dijo Angelina unos metros más allá, viendo con ansias a Dumbledore.

\- Escuche que este año será especial-dijo George contento- lo escuche de Mamá, Dumbledore tiene varias sorpresas-

-Bien entonces, para Slytherin su nuevo capitán será el cazador Graham Montague-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y silbidos mientras Montague se levantó alzando el puño y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Ese idiota no-dijo Harry sentido un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, miro a Hermione tenía una mirada severa.

-Lo siento Harry pero será mejor que no te metas en problemas o andes diciendo palabrotas este año-dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio-ya sabes ahora que soy prefecta no puedo dejar pasar algo así-

-¿Me castigaras?-dijo Harry un poco molesto-Pero sabes que es cierto, Montague hace un montón de faltas mientras estamos en juego-

-Y el nuevo Capitán de Gryffindor es el Buscador Harry James Potter-dijo Dumbledore mirando la mesa de Gryffindor pero sin cruzar mirada con la de Harry. La mayoría de Gryffindor aplaudió mientras gritaban a todo pulmón.

-¿QUÉ?-se levantó Angelina sorprendida con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Capitán?, ¡ES CAPITÁN!-Grito Fred saltando de alegría.

-Capitán Potter, George Weasley a sus órdenes-dijo George parándose y haciendo un saludo militar.

-Harry, es la misma categoría que un prefecto-Exclamo Hermione abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas mientras lo besaba- Incluso podrás utilizar nuestro cuarto de baño especial-

-Genial-. Grito Ron a todo pulmón, mientras le extendía la mano para darle palmadas en la espalda.- Es mi amigo, el capitán es mi amigo. –

-En hora buena- dijo Neville abrazándolo un poco ya que Hermione no lo dejaba ni respirar.

-Eso Harry, te lo mereces-Grito Luna y Cho chan silbaba mientras aplaudían con fuerza desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, la mesa de Hufflepuff estaba callada y silenciosa. En la mesa de Slytherin Daphne le alzo los pulgares mientras toda la mesa la miraba mal, algunos abucheaban, sobretodo Malfoy que tenía la boca abierta y no se dio dado cuenta que había metido a manga de la túnica en el resto de su pudin.

Harry estaba feliz, capitán era el capitán, Sin en cambio vio al resto del equipo, Katie Bell estaba sonriendo mientras aplaudía, Alicia le alzaba los pulgares pero Angelina se sentó abruptamente mientras miraba sus manos y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Pero… pero… Angelina, Katie, Alicia-dijo Harry mirando a sus compañeras de equipo- Ustedes… alguna de ustedes debería ser capitana-

-De que hablas capitán-dijo Alicia rápidamente- Eres mucho mejor que nosotras, eso es seguro-

-Te lo mereces, y no te quejes-dijo Katie aun con una sonrisa.

Angelina lo miro y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Tenemos asegurada la copa este año-gritaron los Gemelos en dirección de las otras casas.

-Ya veremos-dijo Cho desde su asiento.

-Harry este año será el mejor en el Quidditch-dijo Hermione en su oído por el ruido y los gritos de emoción- Este año la copa llevara tu nombre-

-Silencio-dijo Dumbledore espero en lo que todos se aclamaban- Es grato saber que ambos fueran bien recibidos, ahora, después de este gran banquete y las sorpresas es hora de ir a dormir. Supongo que todos estarán ansiosos por empezar un nuevo curso. A sus calienticas y cómodas camas-

De repente sintieron una estampida a su alrededor, todos los alumnos se encontraban de pie dispuestos a ir a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione pego un salto, intentando concentrarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ron, se supone que tenemos que acompañar a los de primero e indicarles el camino-dijo Hermione algo molesta a ver a Ron tan tranquilo.

-OH, cierto-Exclamo Ron, obviamente lo había olvidado- Eh, ustedes, mocosos-

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione más enojada.

-Bueno, ellos son...-

-Sí, pero no los puedes llamar mocos-Hermione le sonrió a Harry- Descansa cariño-le dio un beso y giro-LOS DE PRIMER AÑO- comenzó a llamarlos caminando por toda la mesa-¡POR AQUÍ, POR FAVOR!-

Todos los de primer año se concentraron entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, donde se acababan de reunir los prefectos de las casas, que intentaban conducir a sus respectivos grupos. Ellos eran ciertamente muy pequeños, Harry estaba seguro que no había parecido tan joven la primera vez que arribo al castillo, aunque todos y cada uno de los niños miro a Harry aterrados a lo que le dolió mucho. Solo unos pocos parecían de verdad hacinados con él.

-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo Ron. También salió corriendo en dirección de los niños.

-Claro-dijo Harry levantándose y se levantó con la mayoría de las miradas en el.

Harry giro a ver la mesa de los profesores, donde todos se levantan para ir también a descansar. Solamente faltaba Dumbledore y la puerta de atrás estaba cerrándose. El gruño y el techo nuevamente trono con fuerza.

{Demonios} pensó Harry.

Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección de la mesa de Profesores, pasando a lado de alumnos que le mandaban miradas asombrados, otros confundidos. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuanto alguien hablo.

-¿A dónde cree que va?-pregunto una voz chillona.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-contesto Harry tomando el picaporte.

-¿Qué dijo?-dijo Umbridge con un tono más dulce-¿Creo que extendí que le faltaba el respeto a un profesor?-

Harry la miro y chaqueo la lengua.

-Entendió mal Dolores-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Le he dicho que no se meta en mis asuntos privados-

-¡PROFESORA UMBRIDGE!-Grito la cara de sapo.

-Está mal Dolores, Yo soy Harry Potter para usted Señor Potter-dijo Harry girando el picaporte y abriendo, sin en cambio Umbridge tomo la puerta y la cerro con un estruendo mirándolo con la cara roja.

-Usted debe referirse a mí como Profesora Umbridge-dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes-¡Me debe respeto!-

-Por supuesto Dolores-dijo Harry haciendo una leve inclinación casi imperceptible- Pero como yo estoy emancipado y tengo mi título de principal de mi familia, por lo consiguiente puedo ocupar su nombre mientras usted tiene que llamarme por mi título, aunque preferiría Señor Potter. Aunque si gusta puede decirme Lord Potter-

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?-grito Umbridge poniéndose casi morada.

-Tal vez-dijo Harry sonriendo tétricamente.

Obviamente los gritos de Umbridge y el que ambos estuvieran ahí llamo la atención de la profesora McGonagall que llego justo en el momento en el que Umbridge parecía dispuesta a sacar su varita.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto la profesora.

-Ha profesora McGonagall-dijo Harry inclinado se con respeto hacia a la profesora. Era una tontería hacerlo después de que se hubieran saludado tan informalmente hacia una hora, pero la cara que puso Umbridge fue tan gratificante que él estaba dispuesto a saludar a todos los profesores de esa forma solo para hacerla rabiar.- Solo le mencionaba a Dolores, que ya que ocupo mi título familiar ella tiene que referirse a mi persona como Señor Potter. ¿Verdad Dolores?-

McGonagall abrió la boca durante un segundo completamente anonadada, Harry le sonrió y le guiño el ojo que no veía Umbridge. Ella asintió mientras suspiraba.

-El señor Potter tiene razón, Dolores-dijo McGonagall con una media sonrisa.

-¿Esto es una broma? Es un ultraje-dijo Umbridge mirando con odio a la profesora- Un mocoso como este no puede ser cabeza de su familia-

Harry levanto la mano con el anillo Potter y el simplemente vio como Umbridge abrió la boca.

-Como vera mis padres me dejaron el título y desearía que me guardara respeto y también que no se inmiscuya en mi vida privada-dijo Harry poniendo su mejor sonrisa y parándose firmemente con las manos atrás, imitando a Fudge lo cual creo más enojo en Umbridge.- Como dicen las antiguas leyes, las cabezas de familia merecen el respeto de la comunidad mágica y todos aquellos de las ramificaciones deben su total respeto a su familia o a la cabeza de familia de otra-

-Por supuesto, las antiguas leyes-dijo Umbridge rechinando los dientes.- Aunque aquí yo soy su profesora y me debe el respe…-

-Ahora Mi querida Profesora, desearía tener una plática con usted-dijo Harry viendo a McGonagall y señalando la habitación, estaba ansioso por entrar y gritarle un rato a Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto señor Potter-dijo Mcgonagall abriendo la puerta.

-Solo Harry profesora, por favor me siento mal de que me diga señor Potter-dijo mientras sonreía y veía la cara morada de Umbridge- Con su permiso, Dolores-

Ambos entraron y antes de que Umbridge pudiera entrar o decir algo, cerró la puerta de sopetón. Harry y McGonagall bajaron por la escalera hasta la pequeña sala iluminada con los cuadros de magos y brujas, llena de vitrinas con trofeos en ellas. Había una nueva completamente vacía que tenía un letrero dorado que decía: "Torneo de los tres magos 1994-1995. Ganador Harry James Potter". Supuso que estaba vacía ya que la copa la debía de tener Voldemort en esos momentos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de allá fuera, Harry?-pregunto McGonagall atónita.

-La puse en su lugar- dijo Harry buscando al profesor Dumbledore pero lamentablemente tampoco estaba ahí.- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?-

-¿El profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto McGonagall con una ceja levantada- Ya ha de estar en su oficina-

-Genial- dijo Harry llegando al sofá enfrente de la chimenea, se sentó. Era extraño pero se sentía en su hogar y tenía la idea de que podía hacer lo que quisiera, aunque si lo pensaba mejor ese lugar le pertenecía. McGonagall se senté a lado de él viéndolo directamente.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? Jamás te había escuchado alardear de tu posición o incluso que hicieras que alguien te dijera Señor o… Lord. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Mcgonagall con verdadera preocupación.

-Quería dejar claro que no me voy a inclinar ante ella o el ministerio, no pienso seguir ni escuchar a nadie que no me demuestre un poco de inteligencia y que no confié en mi- dijo Harry tranquilamente viendo a la profesora.-

-Entiendo-dijo la profesora McGonagall girando su mirada hacia el fuego y entonces suspiro largamente.- Estos últimos meses de verdad he tenido problemas… aquí en el castillo-

-¿Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de la profesora y abrazándola.

-Si-contesto después de unos minutos.- Sabes… no es nada contra el señor Weasley pero él no tiene lo necesario para ser un prefecto, me parece que el puesto no le queda. Yo le insistí a Albus que te pudiera a ti… bueno…. No fui la única. ¿Sabes cómo seleccionamos a los prefectos?-

-Los jefes de cada casa los eligen según sus propios criterios, calificaciones, comportamiento y otras cualidades-dijo Harry recordando la información aunque realmente nunca lo hubiera leído o escuchado por alguien-La información se la lleva a Dumbledore y el acepta… o declina como en mi caso-

-Harry te juro que abogue por ti todo el tiempo, siempre estuve segura que podrías y que tendrías la capacidad de hacer un prefecto…. Pero-dijo McGonagall aun mirando el fuego y frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera preguntándose si la verdad era lo mejor.

-¿Pero?-

-Albus me dijo y seguro piensa, que tienes demasiadas responsabilidades como para ponerte más presión sobre tus hombros. Aunque… supongo que tiene otra razón, algo que no le ha dicho a nadie y por lo que te evita-finalizo McGonagall dejando salir un suspiro y mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Bueno por lo que yo se ahí dos personas a quien le ha dicho y una de ellas parece que piensa igual que el profesor-dijo Harry serio y recordando la actitud de Ron.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto McGonagall con semblante serio.

-Mione y Ron-dijo Harry acercando un poco más a McGonagall- Dumbledore se presentó ante Mione en vacaciones y hablo con ella, no se los detalles, pero por lo que me comento piensa que yo podría estar… supongo que aprendiendo artes oscuras-

-No es cierto, ¿Verdad?-dijo McGonagall apartándose y viéndolo a los ojos, como si se preguntara si el Harry que conoció seguía aun adentro.

-Aprendo lo necesario para eliminar a Voldemort, pero… artes oscuras no sé si podrían clasificar así.- Dijo Harry girando un poco la cabeza, sus maestros nunca le habrían dicho que la magia era oscura o incluso jamás le prohibieron practicar ciertas artes, por algo pudo aprender a sentir las presencias mágicas y además de ciertas pociones que no hacían buenas acciones… no del todo.

McGonagall lo miro por unos segundos y entendió que esperaba una respuesta mejor algo que la dejara satisfecha y tranquila.

-Le aseguro profesora que todo lo que aprenda es por una razón y que antes de ocuparlo siempre me cuestionare porque lo hago-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Bien-dijo McGonagall con una leve sonrisa- Confió en tu promesa, espero las cumplas todas-

-Ja- soltó Harry con una sonrisa más grande de lo que podía-Ya savia que no se le olvidaría-

-¿De qué habla señor Potter?-dijo McGonagall alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa que no engañaría a nadie.

-Vamos, ambos recordamos mi promesa de sacar todos los TIMOS, a mi profesora favorita no se le escaparía-dijo Harry dándole un beso en su mano.

-Por supuesto que lo cumplirá, de eso me encargo yo-dijo McGonagall ruborizándose.

-Hablando de lo que _se encarga_ … tuvo algo que ver con que me pusieran de capitán ¿verdad?-dijo Harry mirando el cálido fuego. McGonagall se sonrojo más de lo esperado incluso la luz de la chimenea no podía disimularlo.

-La verdad, si, aunque no fui la única en pensarlo, también intervino madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, incluso la profesora Sprout, ella dice que nunca antes había visto a Neville tan confiado y tan preparado para los exámenes-dijo McGonagall con orgullo en su mirada.

-Era el turno de Angelina-fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

-Fue considerada, Harry. Considere todos y cada uno de los integrantes, pero créeme no había nadie mejor preparado que tú. Solo considéralo. Tú entrenaste a los Pendragon y angelina es una de ellos-dijo McGonagall tranquilamente.

-Supongo que la decisión le pareció a Dumbledore-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ni lo menciones, parecía un niño pequeño encaprichado, no quería dejarte el puesto. Su única excusa, demasiada presión para ti-dijo McGonagall con voz cansada, Harry se imaginó a un pequeño Dumbledore haciendo un puchero y diciendo "No quiero a Harry como capitán", mientras McGonagall lo regañaba y terminaba cediendo.

-Bueno no tengo problemas con el puesto-dijo Harry respirando y soltando un suspiro- Pero pienso hacer unos cambios.-

-Pensaba hablar contigo en la mañana, pero ya que estamos podemos hacerlo ahora. ¿Qué palanes tienes en mente?-dijo McGonagall, pero al preguntarle sobre sus planes se notó temor en su voz.

-No pienso sacar a mi equipo a dar una vuelta por Londres, eso solo fue por el cumpleaños de mione y aunque lo dude no estoy tan loco para sacarla de la seguridad del castillo, más ahora que Voldemort está reclutando a su ejército-contesto Harry rápidamente, tomo un pedazo de pergamino de su bóveda, una pluma y tinta y escribió bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo La profesora McGonagall al leer lo escrito, alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto profesora-dijo Harry sonriendo.- ¿Puede ponerlo en los tableros de anuncios mañana por la mañana?-

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que es… diferente de lo que se realiza cada año y no creo que a algún otro capitán le pareciera correcto-dijo McGonagall guardando el pergamino.

-Eso es lo que quiero, no quiero ser como los viejos capitanes, seré diferente ya vera al finalizar con este equipo jamás perderá la copa de quidditch-dijo Harry guardando nuevamente todo en su bóveda.- ¿Cree que Dumbledore lo permita?-

-Soy la jefa de mi casa, él no tiene que por qué no permitir esto-dijo la profesora después de unos segundos. De repente salto de su asiento y rebusco en su bolsillo- se me olvidaba, yo lo traía por aquí ¿Dónde lo deje?, aja-

Saco una reluciente insignia de color oro y rojo con una orilla negra, en medio de ella tenía una "C.Q" (Capitán de Quidditch) grabada. Y por la parte de atrás con plata tenía "Harry Potter".

-Como hace una semana convencí a Dumbledore, no tuve tiempo para hacerla antes del curso, así que la termine Hoy-dijo McGonagall contenta- Por lo general el capitán la deja cuando se marcha de Hogwarts, pero esta vez quise hacer algo más especial. Esta es solo tuya. Pero no le digas a los demás-

La sostuvo con las manos temblorosas, y con los ojos en lágrimas, de verdad esa profesora lo sorprendía un poco más cada día. Hacia unos meses lo había encubierto por lo de Barty y ahora estaban infringido las normas para darle algo especial.

-Gracias-fue lo único que le salió mientras acariciaba suavemente la insignia-Le prometo que no la decepcionare, Gryffindor ganara la copa este año y los siguientes-

-Lo sé-dijo McGonagall y para sorpresa de Harry lo abrazo nuevamente se sintió reconfortado caliente y esa sensación de estar solo y apartado se desvaneció.- por cierto la clave del baño de prefectos es: pureza de matinal-

-¿Por qué todas las claves del baño son referentes a algo limpio o agradable?-pregunto Harry recordando la anterior "Frescura de pino"-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto McGonagall levantando una ceja.

-Cedricc me la dijo antes de la segunda prueba, quería que llevara el huevo ahí y que como me dijo…"Reflexiona sobre las cosas con agua caliente".-dijo Harry recordando lo que después paso, una explosión y veritacerum a la bolsa.

-¿Entonces ya sabes donde esta?-pregunto McGonagall.

-Cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, quinto piso-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Exacto, no hay horarios, pero asegúrate de no quedarte hasta altas horas o Filch te puede atrapar-dijo McGonagall sonriendo un poco.

-No me de ideas profesora-dijo Harry frotándose las manos, de verdad tenía ganas de conocer ese baño, esperaba que fuera mejor que el de la sala de menesteres.

-Ahora deber irte ya a dormir-dijo McGonagall consultando el reloj de la pared.- y por favor podrías decirle a Hermione y el señor Weasley que vengan a mi despacho a primera hora-

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry con un bostezo, estaba cansando de ese día-yo les diere-

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida y vieron que la multitud del gran comedor ya había sido despejada y que todo estaba tranquilo.

-Hasta mañana profesora-dijo Harry agitando la mano y en lo que pareció una eternidad ya estaba saliendo del gran comedor tan lento como pudio, no tenía ganas de volver a ver la torre de Gryffindor, su mente seguía en la sala de menesteres en aquella habitación que compartió con Hermione.

Le había agradado la plática con la profesora pero lo que deseaba realmente era platicar decentemente con Hermione y contarle del reloj biblioteca. Aunque suponía que ella y Ron, en un futuro estarían tan ocupados que esa situación se daría a diario, esperaba por lo menos tener 5 minutos a solas con su novia.

Tomo el camino más largo incluso tomando lugares ocultos que de alguna forma le hacían el trayecto más largo y le venían a la mente rutas alternas o posibles sin proponérselo, también sabía qué lugares pasaba incluso algunos en los que nunca se había metido, atravesaba los pasillo de los pisos superiores, todo estaba completamente vacío. Apenas dos meses atrás había salido del laberinto y apenas regresando vivo del cementerio, teniendo el apoyo de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Hagrid y los Pendragon, ahora se encontraba solo en castillo, aquella sensación de soledad le regreso de golpe. Sin darse cuenta ya había alcanzado el retrato de la dama gorda antes de percatarse que no conocía la contraseña, ¿Por qué McGonagall le había dado la de los baños y no la de la torre?, aunque no podía culparla, tampoco se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Ale… es…-dijo pensativo Harry, intentando adivinar la contraseña.

-No hay contraseña... ¡No hay entrada!-expreso la dama gorda con tono enfadado.

-Por Hécate, me conoce de hace cuatro cursos atrás-dijo Harry alzando los brazos.

-Sin contraseña no-dijo la dama gorda volteándose.

Eso enfureció a Harry y algo le vino a la mente una oración totalmente clara.

-Alea iacta est -gruño Harry, no savia como pero la contraseña se le vino a la mente y de verdad esperaba que ella le dejara entrar. Enseguida el retrato dio un portazo mostrando el interior.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo la dama gorda y Harry sin esperar nada más entro rápidamente.

Por primera vez desde el año pasado ante los ojos de Harry estaba la sala común de Gryffindor, acogedora como siempre, un cuarto circular repleto de sillones esponjosos y viejas mesas desvencijadas regadas por doquier. El fuego crujía alegremente a través de la chimenea, Harry sin esperar más subió por las escaleras, entro a su dormitorio vio su vieja cama donde apenas hacia un año había sido destrozada y colgado un montón de papeles con groserías. En ese momento Harry se quería volver a la sala de menesteres pero hasta que pudiera cambiarla de lugar le sería imposible, sobretodo sabiendo que Lupin lo estaba vigilando.

Si siquiera inmutarse en que Neville, Deán y Seamus se encontraban en sus camas los tres pareciendo molestos, se acostó y corrió las cortinas, no quería que lo molestaran y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Harry se inclinó sobre su almohada, mientras esperaba y esperaba a que callera dormido sin embargo sus ojos seguían tan abiertos como era posible. La puerta se abrió se paró pero Ron ya estaba corriendo sus cortinas y empezaba a roncar. ¿Qué lo había hecho llegar tan tarde? ¿Habría algo que ver con Dumbledore?, ¿Podría ser que lo estuviera evitando? Harry se acostó de nuevo pero no logro dormir los ronquidos de Ron, las respiraciones de los demás sin contar que sentía que le hacía falta algo o más bien alguien a su lado evitaba que se durmiera.

Así que se paró y salió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde estaba vacía y sin nadie completamente oscura siendo alumbrada solo por unos carbones a medio encender en la chimenea, estaba frio el lugar y como si escuchara los pensamientos de Harry la chimenea se encendió calentando todo.

Harry se sentó en el sillón mirando el fuego que había en la chimenea pensando y revisando cada cosa que tenía que hacer y que podría hacer ese curso, tomo tinta y pergamino escribió cada cosa que tenía en el monedero o que por lo menos algunas cosas que recordaba. Luego escribió otra de lo que tendría que aprender ese curso y por ultimo un plan completo de que haría contra Voldemort, el ultimo lo repaso diez veces aprendiéndose lo de memoria y luego lo aventó al fuego junto con los demás dejando que se quemara hasta que solo quedaran cenizas. No supo cunado se recostó en el sillón, ni cuando cerró los ojos.

Las pesadillas regresaban, Voldemort aterrando a sus seres amados era el principal evento, todos y cada uno sangrando gritando o pidiendo auxilio con el impotente y sin forma de hacer anda. Después su sueño cambio se encontraba en un pasillo obscuro caminando, lo reconocía era la sala de juzgado, pero no se movía, algo se jalo de su estómago él y a toda velocidad bajo, hasta el área inefable. Una de las puertas brillaba de un tono plateado, estiro la mano.

{No} dijo la voz de Griffin aterrada y abrió los ojos.

Ahí estaba aún sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor cuanto había dormido dos horas, tal vez tres, se paró y se desperezo aunque subiera a su habitación probablemente no dormiría. Reviso el reloj que había sobre la chimenea apenas eran las 5:30 nadie estaría despierto hasta después de las 7 así que se estiro y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda que seguía dormida y roncando, bajo todo el camino hasta la casa de Hagrid percatándose que nadie lo siguiera y sobretodo que no se encontrara con el pesado de Filch o peeves.

-Dobby-llamo Harry una vez que estuvo completamente seguro.-Dobby ven -

Algo golpeo su mente unas palabras claras.

{La entrada a Dobby el elfo domestico está prohibida por Albus Dumbledore ¿Desea anular la prohibición?}

Harry lo pensó, ese lugar era de su propiedad, por llamarlo de alguna forma, aun así no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba. Así que primero esperaría a entender bien cómo funcionaban su nuevo control del castillo y después rompería todas las reglas de ser necesario.

-Dobby si me escuchas, tranquilo estoy bien. Cuando realmente te necesite lo sabrás y entonces romperás todas tus ataduras, avisa a todos los elfos que estén atentos de mi llamado-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Continua con lo que sea que estés haciendo, por favor-

Así que un poco más triste que cuando despertó se puso a hacer un poco de ejercicio para descargar toda su ira. Paso media hora hasta que se decidió ir a la casa de Hagrid y la encontró con la puerta cerrada, las cortinas corridas y por la rendija de la puerta se podía ver que llevaba un buen tiempo sin una persona dentro, así que saco su varita ya que era seguro utilizarla al fin.

- _alojomora_ -dijo Harry, la puerta se abrió y el entro con paso lento, el polvo acumulado lo hizo estornudar mientras en la puerta dejaba una marca de polvo gris. Observo la habitación era una gran zona redonda con una cama el triple de lo normal y acolchonada, tenía el ropero abierto pero ni una sola ropa se encontraba adentro ¿Dónde estaba Fang?

Se sentó el sillón alzando una nueva tanda de polvo, suspiro con fuerza, Hogwarts sin Hagrid sería mucho más triste. No tenía nada de sus opciones, tampoco la capa, el mapa, el guardapelo, la saeta de fuego o alguna de las cosas que más le importaba. Aun así no había perdido todo, tenía las herramientas o por lo menos lo que era necesarias para sus planes.

Hablando de sus planes, tenía algunas piezas que faltaban y justo en ese preciso momento comenzó a buscar. Y precisamente ahí estaba colgado en la puerta, la vieja sombrilla rosa de Hagrid, la tomo y la observo, estaba completa y en una sección se veía extraña marca, como si hubieran intentado unir dos piezas completas con algo de pegamento y aserrín, y alrededor de esa unión se veían dos anillas apretando la madera.

-Genial-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la tomaba con cuidado y la guardaba en la bolsa del banco. Estiro su varita y la movió en un círculo cerrado.-  
 _dictum_ -

Todo se limpió, se acomodó y quedo limpio he incluso humeante, incluso parecía que Hagrid jamás se hubiera ido. Regresaría regularmente a limpiar.

Salió con un sol a medio salir entintando el cielo de color morado, rojo y naranja. Algo llamo su atención, conocía todas las torres del lugar, es más conocía todo Hogwarts, y con el mapa se podía ver todo el lugar pero había algo diferente, de donde estaba el área de descanso había una torre más, una mucho más pequeña que la de Hogwarts pero extrañamente flotando sobre un pedazo de tierra. Era totalmente de piedra caliza, con algunas ventanas con el techo su usual forma de cono y con una bandera vieja y casi desgarrada, agitándose con el aire. Entrecerró los ojos y vio como sobre esa bandera estaba el símbolo de Hogwarts.

Su mente busco el por qué nunca en sus cuatro años lo había visto, o porque la noche anterior no lo sé percato de ella. Enseguida como si todo fuera parte de sus recuerdos, eran las habitaciones especiales de los cuatros fundadores, además de que la torre solo aparecería a los ojos del dueño del Heredero de los fundadores y que era la fuente principal de magia de todo Hogwarts, esa sola torre tenía mucha más magia de la que jamás había sentido y de alguna forma era parte de la sala de Menesteres.

Se encamino rápidamente al lugar debía inspeccionarlo, saber que había ahí, si tan solo se hubiera percatado la noche anterior, en lugar de pasar horas mirando a la nada hubiera ido a verla. En un santiamén estaba ahí, justo debajo buscando la forma de entrar, no había escalera ni alguna cuerda para subir, solo estaba ahí suspendida. Si tenía que llegar volando, tendría que conseguir una escoba y eso no sería tan rápido.

Mas no fue necesario su hombro ardió un poco e incluso vio el brillo del tatuaje. Como si fuera una señal para aquella misteriosa torre algo se movió y en el centro del área que flotaba, un círculo de piedra con una runa que no conocía, se desprendió aquel círculo de piedra que giro lentamente hasta formar una escalera de caracol que aterrizo a unos metros de Harry. Sin pensarlo comenzó a subirla lentamente, pero no hacía falta esfuerzo alguno pues la escalera se enrollaba lentamente.

Cuando se introdujo por el centro vio una habitación redonda echa de la misma piedra que afuera, con ocho puertas, las más grandes de doble puerta cada una apuntando a un punto cardinal, una puerta roja con una runa de fuego y el clásico león, una azul con una runa del aire y su águila, otra amarilla con la runa de tierra y su tejón, por ultimo una verde con la runa del agua y una serpiente. Entre cada dos puertas enormes había una sencilla y pequeña, cada una igual pintada de colores y una runa, plata con la runa de investigación, dorada con la runa de creación, blanca con la runa de mente y una negra con la runa de cuerpo.

Nuevamente la voz melodiosa del castillo comenzó cantar, asustando un poco a Harry.

"4 sitios para lo elemental,

Una para y por cada casa,

Retos, dificultades y mal,

En su interior descansa.

Prepara tu mente y cuerpo viajero,

La elección es tuya,

Pues una vez adentro,

Hasta salir o hasta que te destruya.

La magia ayudara,

Pero no será la clave,

Para despejar y descifrar,

La magia encierra bajo llave.

Cada una de las demás es para utilizar,

Siéntete libre pero no cedas,

Más no creas que al puedas ganar,

La derrota muchas veces conocerás.

8 puertas útiles y cambiantes,

Todas para nuestro heredero,

Dejadas por los sabios creadores,

Para crear un armonioso futuro."

Harry no entendía del todo las palabras y había mucho de lo que no se acordaría después, solo esperaba que la torre después se lo dijera, como deseaba que Hermione estuviera en ese segundo para que ella lo entendiera y se lo aprendiera. Aun así inspecciono las puertas, mientras algunas eran de piedra, otras de madera, incluso alguna de cristal. Sentía incluso las vibraciones mientras pasaba la mano por cada una, sintiendo la magia poderosa y antigua. La advertencia de la canción le impedía abrir la puerta "una vez adentro, hasta salir o hasta que te destruya", no quería pensar en todo lo que podía haber detrás de una de esas puertas, así que decidió esperar a que estuviera seguro de que le pasaría. Aun así fue a las pequeñas, la canción había dicho que eran para poderlas utilizar ¿no?, así que abrió de golpe la de color plata.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que en la antigua cámara de Salazar había dejado un basilisco, no quería pensar que peligros habían dejado los otros fundadores. La curiosidad le gano y abrió un ojo, no era algo atemorizante, sorprendente sí, pero no aterrador. Era una simple sala completamente abierta, parecía de esos lugares que se come en el techo de los edificios ¿Cómo los llamaban? Sky Garden, tenía un jardín y una fuente, un par de sillones que parecía cómodos entre los sillones había una mesa de te pequeña y de mármol blanco, además contaba con un lugar lleno de alimentos y bebidas. En una esquina un atril sin libro solo una pequeña base redonda. Lo más impresionante era lo que estaba después del balcón, un espacio casi infinito, tan grande que aunque forzara su vista no veía el final. Miles de libreros todos ellos flotando dispersos por todos lados cada uno con cientos de libros, todos desordenadamente. Miro por todos lados, el techo estaba también lleno de libros, la pared donde estaba la puerta también tenía libros, como si cada libro formara parte de la pared y todos los libros, iban desde básicos hasta algunos con dialectos diferentes.

Algo vibro dentro de su bolsillo y como si fuera un imán algo salió disparado y floto a su vista, el reloj biblioteca flotaba delante de sus ojos, lentamente se acercó al atril, donde brillo de color plata, se incluso en la base redonda. Todo el lugar brillo y algo apareció en la mesa. Harry fue a la mesa y se sorprendió al ver que lo que apareció encima fue un libro, pero no cualquiera un grimorio azul con un agila de plata una cerradura con lo que parecía una cerradura con forma de circunferencia, muy parecida a la caja que guardaba los anillos de boda que le dejo su madre. Se llevó la mano a su collar con los anillos excalibur.

{Maestra ¿Qué debo hacer?} Pregunto Harry pero si hubo una contestación jamás le llego a la mente.

Así que hiso lo único lógico y también algo que temía hacer, desprendió el anillo de Revé y con cuidado lo introdujo en la cerradura. Al principio no pareció haber funcionado pero el libro se abrió lentamente y las páginas pasaron como si alguien invisible las moviera, se detuvo a la mitad mostrando una escritura desconocida y lo que parecía una varita de color plata, antes de que comprendiera que pasaba, alguien estaba sentado en el sillón de aun lado. Una mujer alta con el pelo negro, ojos azul intenso, piel pálida, una túnica color verde con destellos plata. No podía rebasar los 30 pero seguramente era mayor a los 28, lucia muy bella y al mismo tiempo poderosa.

-Podrías sentarte, cariño-dijo La mujer con voz de Revé.

Nunca había visto a su maestra pero sabía que era ella o que por lo menos así sería su forma física. Harry puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajo la cabeza.

-Maestra, es un honor conocerla al fin-dijo Harry con el corazón palpitándole.

-Tenemos mucho de conocernos cariño, no es necesario que me des tantos honores-dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

Harry se levantó con los ojos en lágrimas y se abalanzo sobre su maestra atrapándola en un abrazo que ella le devolvió.

-La extrañe mucho-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, cariño-dijo Revé un poco sonrojada.-Hemos visto todo lo que has tenido que pasar y de verdad nos sentíamos impotentes sin poder siquiera darte unas palabras de consuelo-

-SI bueno, no he tomado las mejores decisiones y aunque lo he intentado tampoco he sido… capaz de controlar mi carácter-dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de su maestra, la cual soltó una risita.- ¿Qué?-

-Seguiste tus instintos y pensabas no solo en el futuro inmediato si no al futuro y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo Revé acariciándole la mejilla, esa sensación ya la había sentido Harry muchas veces pero nunca tan fuerte, nunca tan real.

-¿Cómo es que puedo tocarla?-pregunto al ver que todo parecía ser corpórea, no una ilusión.

-¡Sabes la respuesta!-dijo Revé tranquila y suspirando.

-Es real-dijo Harry extrañándose más- ¿Pero cómo puede serlo?-

-¿De verdad Harry?-dijo Revé con una sonrisa y con una mirada muy parecida a la que se daría a un niño pequeño preguntando por cosas básicas- De verdad no puedes pensar en algo que se parezca mucho a esto-

-Bueno… si, una cosa pero no puede ser-Dijo Harry abriendo los ojos la simple idea le aterraba un poco.- El diario de Tom era un Horrocrux, los grimorios no…no pueden ser o ¿Si?-

Revé sonrió un poco y nuevamente le acaricio una mejilla.

-Sí y no- contesto con esos ojos tan parecidos al azul del cielo.

-Eso me aclara todo-dijo Harry con su tono sarcástico, sacándole una risa a Revé.

-Déjame terminar mi explicación, cariño-Contesto Revé tomando el grimorio y pasando las hijas hasta que llego al propio del libro-Mira-

Harry observo, era una lista de nombres, el primero decía Raven y así seguía los nombre y su apellido hasta que se modificó un poco y cerca del final de la hoja está escrito con una letra pulcra y muy delicada "Rowena Ravenclaw".

-Perteneció a toda la descendencia Ravenclaw, eso significa que paso igual que como los Ollivander-dijo Harry sorprendido.- Aun así si dejaron una porción de ellos en el grimorio ¿no sería igual a un Horrocrux?-

-Como siempre tienes una idea pero no toda la información-dijo Revé mirando el libro- ¿Qué sabes de los Horrocrux?-

\- Son objetos en los cuales un mago puede meter un trozo de su alma y para crearlos es necesario matar… ya que es lo único que desgarra el alma.-Dijo Harry pensando un poco sobre todo lo leído-Además de que pueden ser objetos inanimados o seres vivos, no necesariamente libros-

-Correcto-dijo Revé- Los horrocrux son magia muy oscura incluso los magos tenebrosos le temían a esa magia. ¿Podrías explicarme los negativos naturales de la magia?-

-Sí, pues… un negativo natural de la magia es el contra hechizo o contra maleficio, también puede ser otro lado de la magia, como en ventus es un hechizo de viento pero puede ser parado con un Hechizo de tierra, con las magias que se podría combinar es con la de fuego o la de agua, creando una magia diferente. También están la magia negra y su contrario natural la magia blanca, de la negra solo se conocen lo que son los maleficios imperdonables y de la blanca no hay ninguna realmente establecida. Bueno eso leí, pero no lo entiendo del todo- contesto Harry rascándose la nuca, pensando que una vez maestra, siempre serás maestra.

-Pronto lo comprenderás cariño-dijo Revé con los ojos iluminados feliz de seguramente enseñar nuevamente.- Bien pues el opuesto natural de un Horrocrux es un Grimorio-

-Son casi idénticos pero un grimorio es magia blanca ¿no?-Dijo Harry sintiéndose mejor al saber que no era magia oscura.

-Tienes razón, son objetos que se componen en esencia de los mismo, pero son opuestos en su totalidad-dijo Revé acariciando las páginas del grimorio.- A los Horrocrux se le inserta parte del alma matando a alguien, pero a un grimorio no se le inserta el alma y si mataras no podrías crear uno.-

-Entonces… ¿Qué son?, ¿Cómo fueron creados?-pregunto Harry más perdido que antes.

-Fueron creados con la magia más poderosa y la más antigua, aquella que un día te salvo la vida-dijo Revé mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Amor?-pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-Sí, los grimorios son la dedicación, el tiempo y el amor que una persona o un linaje pone por un arte o por algo en específico. Como los Ravenclaw siempre dedicados a la búsqueda del conocimiento, al saber y al entendimiento de nuestro mundo e incluso del mundo muggle-Dijo Revé alzando la mano y señalando el lugar lleno de libros y estantes. Hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que no solo había libros, también pergaminos antiguos, algunos libreros repletos de manuscritos.- Todo esos sentimientos agregados a un objeto mágico se vuelven un grimorio y con el tiempo empieza a crear una mente propia ya sea con los recuerdos del propietario o con los descubrimientos impresos en el por las generaciones-

-Entonces… en ella insertan no su alma si no todo su amor- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-El amor se puede repartir y dar sin necesidad de fracturarla, digamos que los grimorios son contenedores de los sentimientos de sus dueños-dijo Revé moviendo el libro hasta otra página y se la mostro a Harry.

"Rowena Ravenclaw

He traído un montón de libros más a la torre, espero que Salazar cumpla con traerme esos fabulosos pergaminos de occidente, me encantara leerlos y anexarlo a la colección familiar. Aún estoy decidida a crear algo con una conexión a la librería para poder tener todo el conocimiento a la mano."

\- Esto lo escribió cuando era joven, cuando pensaba que este grimorio era un simple diario-dijo Revé sonriendo.

-Si los Ravenclaw lo escribieron. ¿Por qué eres tú la que salió del grimorio?-pregunto Harry delicadamente esperando no ofender a su maestra.

-Excelente pregunta- salto Revé cerrando el grimorio y mostrando nuevamente la portada-¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?-

Harry inspecciono la portada, no por nada se la mostraba, ella quería que el consiguiera las respuestas por su propia mano y no solo escuchara datos sin cuestionarse las cosas por el mismo. Solamente veía el cuero azul, el águila representativa de los Ravenclaw y el cerrojo.

-Porque la llave del grimorio es usted-dijo Harry tocando el anillo- Como usted ha estado desde que lo crearon, usted y el grimorio son parte de uno del otro y aunque los Ravenclaw lo hicieron un grimorio, su mente y existencia están también dentro-

-Perfecto-dijo Revé con una enorme sonrisa- Por alguna forma de decir, el anillo es mi mente y el grimorio mi cuerpo-

Harry la miro y de repente se le ocurrieron muchas cosas.

-¿Puede salir de la torre?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-No- dijo Revé acariciándole el cabello- Si sacaras el grimorio y el anillo de esta sala, inmediatamente desaparecería mi imagen corpórea simplemente me desvanecería y nuevamente solo podría hablarte por medio de tu mente.-

Harry entendió por que la energía mágica de aquel lugar era muy fuerte.

-Es como con el diario de Tom, el buscaba magia para crear una forma corpórea. –Dijo Harry recordando y poniéndose la mano en la barbilla-No sé por qué… pero todo lo que me dice y lo que viví con el diario de Tom se parece mucho-

-Es cierto- dijo Revé torciendo los labio y pareció que alguien le gritaba algo y frunció el ceño.- Si se lo explicare Griffin no es necesario gritar-

-¿Por qué yo no escucho a mis otros maestros?-pregunto Harry al escuchar las palabras de su maestra.

-Las magias mentales se anulan en la torre, es para que te puedas concentrar y al mismo tiempo se evite cualquier intromisión del exterior-dijo Revé suspirando- Desgraciadamente los objetos mágicos seguimos teniendo esa capacidad-

-ok…-¿Qué me iba a explicar?-pregunto Harry algo ansioso.

-Hacía tiempo que sospechábamos que Voldemort se basó en un grimorio para construir su diario, pero a diferencia de los grimorios normales, el intento combinar la magia blanca y la negra para crear algo mejor-dijo Revé nuevamente torciendo los labios- Como sabrás o supongo que sabes los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts construyeron este lugar y lo protegieron para que solo el portador de los cuatro anillos entrara, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Salazar quería que el heredero fuera sangre pura y ahí comenzaron las peleas de Godric y Salazar. Todo lo demás es historia. Sly cree que enojado por haber dejado su grimorio en la torre creo la cámara para su heredero dejando las instrucciones para poder desbloquear la torreo o incluso trascripciones de su grimorio, no tenemos idea pero ese puede ser el por qué Voldemort se enteró de los horrocrux y el por qué creo un objeto tan parecido. Sin en cambio nos preocupa lo que pudo aprender de lo que dejo Salazar ya que sería magia muy poderosa y de que supera de la sala de menesteres-

-¿Voldemort sabe de la sala de menesteres?-pregunto Harry sobándose la sien, era un refugio para él, un hogar y si Voldemort lo había corrompido se las pagaría.

-Suponemos-dijo Revé tranquila- Ya que la sala es una extensión de esta torre-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry sobándose con más fuerza la sien. Revé suspiro pesadamente mientras cruzaba las piernas y se acomodaba el cabello.

-La sala menesteres es una habitación que coexiste en todo Hogwarts, pero el lugar donde esta es ubicada la magia que le permite cambiar de lugar o incluso modificarse es en esta torre- Explico Revé como si fuera lo más imple del mundo. Le mando una mirada cuestionándolo, de esas que le daba McGonagall cuando quería que le dijera la respuesta sin que le diera pistas o que incluso complementara la información. Harry pensó un minuto.

-Entonces aquí también debe haber una entrada para la sala de menesteres y además puedo cambiar la torre de lugar ¿verdad?-dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo

-No hay una puerta como tal a la sala de menesteres, como viste en la entrada solo hay 8 pero si quisieras podrías crear una entrada para ir directo. Y no, esta torre es inamovible, ya que es, pro alguna forma de llamarle, el núcleo mágico de Hogwarts-Finalizo Revé sonriendo un poco, pareciendo insatisfecha con las respuestas de Harry.

-Tengo más preguntas pero supongo que todos estarán levantados ya y si no me encuentras seguro mandaran a toda la orden detrás de mí-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.

-El tiempo aquí es algo diferente- dijo Revé sonriendo ampliamente- Está diseñada para que cada minuto que pase afuera aquí solo trascurra un tercio de este-

-Es decir que si afuera pasa una hora aquí pasan 3-dijo Harry sonriendo- Eso ayuda mucho-

-Sí, aun ahí mucho porque entiendas y también muchas cosas que podría enseñarte pero primero serán tus dudas-

Harry empezó por la más antigua.

-¿Por qué el reloj biblioteca se incrusto en el pedestal?-dijo Harry señalando donde se encontraba.

-Rowena se cansó de buscar entre los miles de libros el que quería y lo creo para evitarse la búsqueda, digamos que el reloj también está ligado a esta biblioteca (Nota caos: un motor de búsqueda, como google), Yo se lo sugerí un día que se desesperó y termino revolviendo todos los libros-dijo Revé guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por qué el reloj estaba en la cámara de Slythering?-pregunto Harry extrañándose de que algo perteneciente a Ravenclaw estuviera en la bóveda de otro fundador.

-Cierto, ese detalle-dijo Revé enojándose un poco-Sly dice que Salazar se lo encontró en uno de sus viajes después de Hogwarts, pero yo recuerdo que Rowena se desesperó pues había perdido su mejor creación y entonces decidió crear la diadema, lo cual… no fue de mi agrado.-

-¿por?-pregunto Harry seguro que si una diadema diera todo el conocimiento en esa biblioteca será algo increíble.

-Saber las cosas sin entenderlas es una tontería-dijo Revé frunciendo el ceño.- Si solo eres listo con la diadema estarás en problemas cuando te la quites, intente explicárselo a Rowena pero estaba algo enloquecida por la pérdida del reloj biblioteca-

-¿Qué significa esa advertencia al entrar?, eso de que cuando entre a las puertas elementales no poder salir hasta que me destruya-pregunto Harry.

-Fácil, si entras no podrás salir hasta que pases la prueba o hasta que la sala crea que estas acabado-dijo Revé alzando los hombros.

-Genial-dijo Harry sobándose el puente de la nariz. -¿Podre hablarles cuando este afuera?-

-No, la magia aquí es fuerte he impide las conexiones a tu mente. Afuera estarías nuevamente en peligro de que Voldemort entre-contesto Revé seria y después de unos segundo sonrió- Aun así puedes venir a la torre y en cada puerta estaremos uno de nosotros, así que podrás consultarnos-

-¿Alguien más aparte de mi puede entrar?-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Si piensas en Hermione…. Tal vez podría… aun así se supone que eres el único-contesto Revé y un cambio súbito apareció en su mirada, ya no era tan alegre y parecía haber corrido un maratón en un segundo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry algo asustado.

-He estado mucho tiempo en mi forma corpórea. Necesito descansar.-dijo Revé dando una leve sonrisa.

-Descanse maestra, yo puedo continuar solo desde aquí-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras veía como la figura de su maestra se hacía borrosa.- Hare todo lo posible por a completar las puertas elementales y utilizar todo lo que tengo para hacerme más fuerte-

-Lo sabemos, cariño-dijo antes de desaparecer y dejar el grimorio en el sillón.

Harry suspiro pesadamente mientras recogía el libro cerraba la cerradura y quitaba el anillo llevándoselo de nuevo a la cadena en su cuello. Enseguida saco del monedero del banco la bolsa para la pierna, se la coloco ajustando el cinturón en sus jeans y apretando fuertemente la correa de la perna, dejando la bolsa bien sujeta, reviso que el grimorio de Ollivander aun siguiera ahí. Metió del de Ravenclaw. Fue directo al pedestal y acerco su mano al reloj biblioteca el cual se desprendió fácil pero al momento no era un reloj de bolsillo, era un reloj de pulsera combinada con una especie de muñequera que le extendía hasta unos centímetros del codo, era de cuero negro firme y al contacto de la piel muy cómodo, tenía unos espacios como correas y aunque no sabía para que servían después lo investigaría. Se colocó el reloj quitándose el viejo y dañado a su bolsa del banco viendo que el nuevo no le daría la hora pero era cientos de veces más útil.

Salió de la sala pero en lugar de ir a la salida fue a la puerta de color dorado, entro sin preocupaciones y delante de él se encontraba un espacio totalmente limpio con varias mesas sin nada arriba, una pared llena de herramientas desde las básicas muggles, hasta algunas con formas extrañas que tenían varios picos e incluso alguna que parecía hechas de madera. Enseguida sintió un tirón del collar y apareció algo en la mesa más cercana un nuevo grimorio con la tapa roja un león dorado en la portada y a lado de ella unos… ¿lentes? No eran exactamente lentes, parecían unos goggles redondos con un montón de botones alrededor de las lentillas, y además dos perillas a lado de donde empiezan la correa para sujetar a la cabeza.

Harry tomo el grimorio y lo guardo, vio como los otros dos grimorios se adelgazaban para que el metiera el nuevo. Tomo los goggles y se los probo. Veía totalmente normal incluso sin sus lentes, apretó uno de los botones y de repente veía todo de un color azul señalando rastros mágicos o incluso lugares donde la magia se concentraba más, probo con los demás pero la mayoría debería tener un uso específico ya que era extraño que cambiara el color o la forma pero nada más. Giro una de las perillas y parecía ver todo a microscopio las regreso a la normalidad y entonces giro el del otro, parecía poder cambiar el Angulo en que observar todo, incluso era extraño por que podía ver su espalda si deseaba. Se lo quito y antes de que las guardara en la bolsa del banco brillaron y apareció algo muy parecido a un monóculo diminuto y salto a su muñequera colocándose en una de las correas. Solo sonrió al ver que seguramente si iba a las otras dos puertas pasaría algo igual.

La puerta blanca estaba vacía pero aun así había un escritorio, miro que igual mente que en la anterior apareció un libro y un objeto. Era el grimorio con tapa verde con una serpiente plateada y a lado de ella esta otra muñequera pero con bolsitas pequeñas, ya ocupadas por frascos muy extraños, algunos pareciendo gotas pequeñas, con forma copas diminutas, uno que era un cilindro muy plano e incluso uno que después del tapón se dividía en dos. Conto un total de 16 espacios con los diferentes frascos todos vacíos. Se colocó observado que también tenía un lugar para guardar pergamino enrollado e incluso un lugar pluma pero no de lechuza una pluma estilográfica, saco el pergamino leyendo la simple línea que tenía.

"No necesita tinta, solo tu mente", en cuanto lo leyó se borró y el pergamino estuvo en blanco nuevamente. Harry no entendía pero se la puso la otra muñequera y se dio cuenta que podía moverse sin problemas y casi ni parecía darse cuenta de que tuviera algo cubriéndole el brazo.

En la puerta negra fue la que más le sorprendió, una habitación mucho más amplia y completamente hecha de piedra, las paredes tenían huecos e incluso de algunos lugares surgían picos o armas, todo era iluminado sin ninguna fuente de luz. Un montón de objetos y cosas que no savia para que eran se apilaban al fondo, algunas parecían sillas otras como una caminadora y en incluso aros metálicos con pinchos. En cuanto puso un pie adentro apareció el grimorio amarillo con el tejón negro y a lado de esta apareció una protección para el hombro, de color negra. Era como esas protecciones que se veían en las armaduras antiguas solamente que esta parecía echa de piel de dragón, con dos correas que salían se juntaban a un circulo plateado con una runa de peso y después salía de nuevo una correa para ajustarse a la parte posterior de la protección. Harry como todo lo anterior se la puso y la probo era como cualquier otra a excepción que con esta podía moverse libremente y que en las correas se ajustaban perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo. El circulo de plata de llamo la atención y lo toco en cuando se dio cuenta que la runa brillo de color rojo con el símbolo de 0 le pareció que podía cambiarla y la recibió con un 1 para ver qué pasaba. De repente todo su cuerpo pesaba más no solo su hombro si no todo su cuerpo era como si tuviera una armadura completa, movió su mano y la cambio la runa a 3, nuevamente peso mucho más casi tirándolo al suelo. Regreso la runa al cero y se sintió tan normal como siempre.

Salió nuevamente a la sala circular, sabía que podía de alguna forma poner una puerta para la sala de menesteres, pero prefería hacer otra cosa y por lo mientras esperaría hasta después de entrar a la sala de menesteres. Además de que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro y era incluso posible que ya hubieran terminado el desayuno. Solo con el pensar en salir la escalera se comenzó a desplegar y el bajo con sus nuevas herramientas y estando seguro que después de todo ser el heredero de Hogwarts no sería tan malo.


	38. Capitulo 38- Dos veces Indemne

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Hola hoy les traeré un capitulo maaaaaaaaaaas largo de lo normal, la verdad se me paso la mano pero es que si no ya me llevaría 3 capítulos y no tenía muchas ganas de dividirlo. NUEVOS PERSONAJES, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS Y NUEVAS SORPRESAS… así que aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 33.- Dos veces Indemne

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione 5 minutos después de que Harry había entrado a la sala común de Gryffindor y ella bajaba por las escaleras.- ¿Dónde sacaste eso?-

Hermione señalo las muñequeras y la protección para el hombro.

-Tengo mucho que contarte-dijo Harry sonriéndole- Por cierto McGonagall quería hablarte temprano me pidió que les avisara también a Ron. Me cambio y bajo a desayunar, ¿Me esperas?-

-Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, ayer nos mandó a llamar para una junta antes de comenzar las clases. Y también necesito ver a la profesora así que…te veo en el gran comedor-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry y dándole un beso rápido para luego salir a toda prisa de la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿De verdad se había ido después de decirle que tenía mucho que contar?

No quería pensar mucho sobre eso así que Harry subió a su cuarto. Se encontró son Seamus y Deán platicando, pero callaron al verlo tan abruptamente que fueron obvios que hablaban de él.

-¡Hola Deán!- Saludo Harry sin percatarse que ellos no respondieron, cruzando la habitación y llegando a su baúl. Saco la túnica, un cambio de ropa nuevo y fue a cambiarse. Ron ya se vestía rápidamente dentro del baño.

-¡Ah! Hola Harry, ya no pude hablar contigo anoche, El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que habláramos antes del desayuno, así que los prefectos tenemos que irnos y se me hace tarde-dijo Ron pasándose la túnica por encima de la cabeza rápidamente.

-Lo sé, Hermione se acaba de ir y McGonagall me pidió que te avisara que te quería ver en su despacho-dijo Harry quitándose todas las cosas que había obtenido en la torre flotante. Se desvistió dándose cuenta que Ron veía los accesorios con curiosidad.

-Ha me preguntaba ¿dónde estabas?-dijo Ron con interés-pero supongo que con Hermione, ¿Qué son esos?-

-Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos-dijo Harry secamente y se colocó la ropa limpia. No iba a decirle a Ron de la torre flotante lo más seguro es que se lo contara a Dumbledore y este inmediatamente le pondría más vigilancia y no podría dar un paso sin que alguien lo supiera- Son mis nuevos accesorios, Los estuve creando en vacaciones mientras estaba encerrado, antes de venir los acabe, ya sabes los deje en mi baúl porque no quería que me preguntaran hasta terminarlos. Me dejaran estar más cómodo por el castillo.-

-Oh, sí, se ven bien y han de ser prácticos- dijo Ron quitando la mirada de donde los había dejado. Bien me voy, te veo en el gran comedor-

-Aja-dijo Harry sonriéndole pero en cuanto salió quito la sonrisa, se observó al espejo, se había colocado la protección del hombro encima de la camisa y debajo del suéter. Decidió comenzar con su entrenamiento y lo principal fue aumentar el peso. Se ajustó bien la bolsa en la pierna, además de que llevaba las muñequeras debajo de la Túnica. Se aflojo la corbata mientras pensaba que se sentía muy incómodo, no por sus nuevos aditamentos, más bien aquel uniforme no lo había utilizado desde hacía un año. Salió asegurándose que todo estuviera bien oculto lo que menos quería era que los profesores le preguntaran y se dieran cuenta del poder de aquellos objetos.

-¡Hey Harry!-replico Deán que guardaba un par de pijamas.- ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?-

-No ha estado del todo mal…-murmuro Harry, sus vacaciones habían sido de las más movidas que habida tenido en todos esos años, pero recordando los momentos con Hermione no habían estado mal.- ¿Y ustedes?-

-¡Si, me ha ido bien…-rio Deán entre dientes- ¡Mejor que a Seamus! Me estaban contando ahora mismo…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurrió Seamus?- Pregunto Neville, saliendo detrás de su cama, con una regadera plateada y una mimbulus mimbletonia.

Seamus no contesto inmediatamente, estaba tratando de colocarse la túnica sin mucho éxito pues tenía el rostro rojo y parecía más que frustrado.

-Mamá no quería que regresara de nuevo-dijo Seamus con tono enojado.

¿Por?-pregunto Harry sin entender.

-No quería que regresara-dijo Seamus dándose la vuelta y comenzando a arreglar su cama. Harry sabía que no era necesario pues en cuanto ellos salieran los elfos entrarían a arreglarlas pero eso le dio más curiosidad.

-Ya entendí eso. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?-dijo Harry intentando sonreírle a Seamus.

-Bueno-titubeo por un segundo- Supongo que será por ti-

-Así que cree lo que dice el profeta ¿no?-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-No solo lo que dice de ti si no también lo de Dumbledore-dijo Seamus, intentando no parecer muy nervioso.

-¿Cree que Voldemort no ha regresado? ¿Cree que solo quiero llamar la atención?-dijo Harry acercándose un poco para ver a Seamus.

-Si… si-

Harry no dijo nada simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir un suspiro largo y pesado. Sentía algo de ira dentro de él, pero después de pensar en todo lo que tenía por delante no podía pararse a pensar en lo que creía las personas de su alrededor. Si no le creía llegaría un punto donde todos tendrían que aceptar la horrible verdad.

-¿Qué paso esa noche cuando… ¡Ya sabes!, ¡Con Cedricc Diggory, Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour!?-pregunto Seamus con nerviosismo e impaciente. Deán escuchaba atentamente igual que Neville.

-¿Me creerás si te lo cuento?-dijo Harry.

-Yo… yo…no se-respondió Seamus algo atónito.

-Entonces sigue leyendo el profeta, la verdad tarde que temprano se revelara-contesto Harry revolviéndose un poco el pelo.

-Déjalo Seamus, solo es un mentiroso-dijo Deán con la cara roja. A Harry se le salió una carcajada mientras recordaba cuantas veces lo habían llamado mentiroso en toda su vida.

-Claro un mentira- Dijo Harry sarcastimente y cruzándose de brazos-Tal vez sí, pero recuerda lo puedo hacer y si me refiero a Malfoy, Scabior y Rita Skeeter-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-dijo Seamus bruscamente.- El que Sirius Black sea tu padrino no te da el…-

-No es amenaza, es una recomendación Seamus-dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo- Debes saber si puedes o no ganar una batalla antes de meterte en ella y aunque no siempre lo sabes al 100%, debes tener inteligencia para ponerte en ese riesgo, de lo contrario la valentía se convierte en estupidez. Créeme no eres ni el número 1000 de las personas de las cuales tengo que vengarme o hacerle pasar un mal rato, la verdad no me importa tu opinión-

-¡No me hables de esa manera!-grito Seamus.

-¡Yo hablo como me dé la gana!-dijo Harry tranquilo, valla Seamus ni siquiera podía irritarlo- ¡Si tienes algún problema puedes ir con McGonagall para que te cambie de dormitorio!, ¡O mejor ve con Dumbledore, dile que me regañe me darás el gusto gritarle al ancestro y partirle un brazo si es necesario!-

-¡Estás loco!-dijo Deán con voz ahogada.- ¡Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de esta era!-

-¿Si?- Dijo Harry mientras bostezaba un poco-Eso podría ser discutible-

-Eres un…-

-Ya basta-grito Neville con la cara roja- Es mejor que se vallan Deán, Seamus-

-¿Estás del lado de Potter?-preguntaron a la misma vez.- ¿Crees lo que dice?-

-Si-contesto Neville firme- Y créame una cosa, si no se van puede acabar muy mal esto-

-¿Lo proteges de nosotros?-dijo Deán con la boca abierta.

-No, a ustedes los protejo. Harry podría mandarlos a San Mungo en un parpadeo-dijo Neville poniéndose en medio de Harry y ellos dos- Si tienen que enfrentarse con alguien serán conmigo-

-Ambos están locos-dijo Seamus apretando los puños-tú y tus… estúpidos Pendragon pueden irse a la mier…-

No pudo terminar la frase, Harry lo miraba serio mientras ponía sus brazos a sus lados y sin saberlo desprendía un aura rojiza. Deán y Seamus palidecieron de golpe y estaban asustados.

-Es mejor que no acabes esa frase-dijo Harry haciendo temblar a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación, después suspiro y simplemente sonrió.-Deán, Seamus de verdad no me importa lo que piensen y no creo necesario tener una discusión igual, simplemente sigan su vida yo seguiré la mía. Cuando estén dispuestos a aceptar la verdad yo con gusto los escuchare. -

-¿La verdad?-dijo Seamus con la boca abierta-la verdad es que nuestro director ha sido expulsado del Wizengamot, y de la confederación Internacional de magos, ¡Porque está perdiendo el juicio!-

-Solo son títulos, aunque lo del juicio no te lo niego-dio Harry seguro, revisando su mochila y sacando los libros que utilizaría y los encogió y guardo en su bolsa de un solo movimiento de varita.

-El profeta es una basura, el único artículo bueno fue el de Rita Skeeter- Opino Neville dejando su planta y llevándose la mochila al hombro.- Incluso mi abuela lo piensa y ambos creemos en Harry, incluso me pidió que le diera las gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros-

-Él no ha hecho nada por ti-dijo Seamus con sorna- El solo te ha utilizado-

-No me refiero a Pendragon-dijo Neville viendo a Seamus con irritación- Yo me refiero a otros asuntos.- seguramente refiriéndose a Barty- Y por más de una razón creo que Quien tu sabes ya ha regresado y que es momento de prepararnos-

Harry le agradeció con la mirada a Neville el cual negó con la cabeza y señalo la puerta. Sin esperar contestación de Deán y Seamus, salieron del dormitorio.

-¿Pareces muy exhausto? Harry-dijo Neville caminando a lado de Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No dormí bien Neville-dijo Harry volteándolo a ver-Ahora todo parece diferente, me siento aprisionado y muy confundido, tengo muchos problemas encima-

-Es curioso sabes-dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry con genuina sorpresa.

-Yo me siento igual, extraño estar en la sala de menesteres. Me siento extraño de regresar a Hogwarts. Me acostumbre mucho a tu enseñanza y forma de guiarnos-dijo Neville sonriendo-En la sala de menesteres era tan bueno como los demás, pero ahora en Hogwarts, volveré a ser el torpe Neville, el que Snape intimida y el que se tropieza siempre-

-Neville, eres excelente en la magia, puedes hacer lo que quieras simplemente tienes que proponértelo-dijo Harry parándolo y mirándolo seriamente.-Te he ensañado la base, ahora pon todo de ti. Demuestra que los Pendragon no desperdiciaron esos meses y si tienes alguna duda solo tienes que preguntarle a Mione o a mí… si estoy desocupado-

Neville sonrió algo nervioso y sus ojos demostraron algo que Harry entendió bien.

-No le tengas miedo a Mione, ella es severa pero es la mejor bruja más lista que conozco y también la más bella-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Tú la amas y ella a ti por eso no ves que puede ser muy escalofriante, pero te hare caso Harry-dijo Neville parándose -Debemos demostrar que somos más que simplemente alumnos de Hogwarts nosotros somos Pendragon-

-Si-dijo Harry parándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Ahora será mejor ir a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre-

Un sonido estridente los saco de sus pensamientos mientras llegaban a la sala común.

-¿Es cierto Harry?-pregunto la voz de Colín sobre la multitud, saliendo con Dennis detrás.- ¿Buscas un equipo completo?-

Harry miro el tablón de anuncios de la sala común, donde había una par de noticias.

"GALONEONES DE GALEONES.

¿Te falta un poco de dinero para salir?

¿Quieres ganar algo de dinero extra?

Contacta con Fred y George Weasley, en la sala común de Gryffindor, para obtener un trabajo a media jornada (Avisamos que todo el trabajo está bajo el riesgo del aspirante).

Galeones garantizados"

Harry estaba seguro que en cuanto lo viera Hermione lo quitaría. Aun así nadie veía ese si no el siguiente.

"PRUEBAS PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH.

El Capitán del equipo, informa que se cambian la fecha para las pruebas en busca del nuevo guardia. La Fecha será el siguiente sábado a las 11:00 de la mañana. Todo Aspirante se debe presentar con ropa cómoda, sin escoba y bien desayunados.

Puestos para ocupar:

Cazador.

Golpeador.

Guardián.

Buscador.

Únicamente alumnos de segundo a séptimo. La escoba se les proporcionara en las pruebas, el uso de varita está prohibido. La selección se llevara a cabo el mismo día bajo la selección de 3 jueces.

Aviso oficial hecho por la jefa de la casa Minerva McGonagall."

-¿Piensas cambiar al equipo?-dijo Colín sorprendido y algo ilusionado. Incluso Dennis parecía emocionado y sonriente.

-Nada de eso-dijo Harry sonriéndole- Ya verán, si quieren hacer las pruebas les recomiendo practicar todo lo que les enseñe-

El gentío comenzó a ver en su dirección, Harry le guiño un ojo a Dennis que sonrió grandemente y se fue con Neville por el hueco de la dama gorda. Unos cuantos Ravenclaw estaban cruzando la entrada, al ver a Harry corrieron a formar un grupo, como si pensaran que los iba a atacar.

Siguieron sin prestarles alguna atención, dentro del gran comedor, el cielo mostraba una mañana con cielo azul aunque afuera en el cielo real estaba lleno de miserables nubes grises y llovía un poco.

-Mira ahí está Luna, la iré a saludar-dijo Neville dirigiendo se a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Luna le alzaba la mano sonriente.

Harry saludo a Luna con la mano y tomo el lugar más apartado de la mesa de Gryffindor, tomaba un par de tostadas y comenzaba a comerlas sin quitar la vista de ellas, no quería ver la cara de terror de los de primero o como salían corriendo cuando el pasaba acerca. Aunque algunos lo miraban con admiración y sonrojados, seguramente hijos de muggles.

-¿Es cierto Harry? -

El levanto la mirada, angelina se acercó a Harry, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, Angelina-dijo Harry sonriendo-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Mal,... extraño a todos y la sala de menesteres-dijo susurrando un poco-Bueno pero escucha, el que te hayan puesto como Capitán no te da el derecho de buscar remplazos de cazadoras y golpeadores-

-No estoy buscando remplazos- dijo Harry y se acercó un poco más a angelina- Estoy buscando suplentes. Ya hemos perdido antes por no tener un buscador suplente he incluso recuerda que si golpeaban a Oliver con la bludgers estábamos más que en problemas, así que por eso creare la segunda alineación-

-¿De verdad?,… tienes en parte razón, pero debiste consultarnos antes de hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado, Katie y Alicia estaban muy nerviosas pensando que serían remplazadas-Dijo Angelina pareciendo aun irritada.

-Lo siento, pero lo decidí con McGonagall ayer después del banquete no hubo tiempo-dijo Harry- Además no recuerdo que Oliver consultara cada decisión con todo el equipo-

-¿Pensé que tu serias diferente? Mas considerado-dijo Angelina-Eres el mejor buscador y volando nadie te gana, eres nuestro jugador estrella, Aun así debiste considerar a todo tu equipo-

Harry le gruño a angelina.

-Claro que los considere y por lo mismo puse el anuncio inmediatamente. Hubiera sido muy sencillo hacerlo en viernes en la mañana, pero creí conveniente informales en cuanto despertaran -dijo Harry tranquilamente- Ahora si me haces un gran favor, podrías ir a avisarles a Alicia y Katie que el sábado también deben estar ahí y que no se preocupen… o no mucho-

Angelina suspiro y asintió antes de salir caminando un poco decaída.

-Empiezas fuerte como capitán, creí que te lo tomarías un poco a la ligera -dijo Hermione que se encontraba detrás de Harry y el giro su cabeza hacia atrás quedándose viendo a Hermione desde abajo. Ella le dio un beso un poco raro, se sentó y tomo un par de tostadas del trasto que las contenía- supongo que no te lo tomaras como un juego-

-Ni de broma-dijo Harry sonriendo de verdad.- Este año ganaremos la copa de una o de otra forma -

-No necesitas esforzaste tanto-dijo Hermione viéndose molesta- No tanto como el año pasado -

\- Lo sé, no me forzare-dijo Harry intentando sonar sincero pero al ver la cara de Hermione enojada y alzando una ceja no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto-Si fuera de otra forma estoy seguro que este sería un año increíble en el cual tengo a la mejor novia, a mis amigos juntos e incluso podría estar mucho más tiempo jugando quidditch de lo normal. La realidad es que Voldemort está ahí afuera y no sé si la siguiente vez que nos veamos bajara la guardia y poder salir ileso. Debo prepárame bien-

-Puedes confiar en mi-dijo Hermione tomando su mano y mirándolo a la cara-Lo sabes ¿verdad?, pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos… a su debido tiempo-

-Claro-dijo Harry mientras rosaba con sus dedos la mano de su novia, el techo parpadeo con un atardecer espectacular, coloreado de naranja y rojo. Hermione no volteo a verlo ni se sorprendió, solo se sonrojo un poco.- Por cierto tengo un par de cosas que te gustaran, sobre todo…-

En ese momento cientos de lechuzas mojadas aparecieron, dejando rastros de agua por donde volaban, claramente llovía más que cuando Harry entro al gran comedor. Descendieron por el gran comedor, dejando cartas y paquetes a sus dueños.

Hedwing no tenía nada pero se mostraba feliz de verlo dándole picotazos en la oreja y mojando su hombro. Su única correspondencia era con Sirius o con Apahtio y en raros caso con la señora Weasley pero por ahora no le enviaría ninguna carta a nadie. Tomo un trozo de tostada y Hedwing la tomo con gusto. Hermione sin embargo dejo su jugo de naranja para coger a una gran lechuza mojada que llevaba un empapado ejemplar del profeta en su pico. Hermione lo seco con magia y empezándolo a leer. Se le había olvidado del reloj biblioteca.

-Por cierto ¿De que hablaron con McGonagall? -dijo Harry pero para su sorpresa Hermione parecía inmutable.

-Solo nos indicó la clave del baño de prefectos y también nos dijo que pusiéramos especial atención a los de primero ya sabes para que les mostremos como funciona todo por aquí-dijo Hermione tranquilamente leyendo.

-¿Por qué a nosotros no nos guiaron?-pregunto Harry.

-Nunca se había echo, pero supongo que le diste la idea ayer en la noche. Sus palabras sonaron mucho a las tuyas "No quiero ser igual a otros años, seremos mejores".- Contesto Sonriéndole.

-Y ¿Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

Ahí Hermione frunció los labios y se enojó. Espera que no con él.

-Por lo que veo nada de lo que me puedas decir-Continuo Harry.

\- Bueno…- empezó Hermione pero simplemente parecía debatirse nuevamente entre su deber y decirle algo a Harry.

-Supongo que Dumbledore no cito a todos los prefectos, solo a ti y a Ron, tal vez a Daphne seguro quiere que no me escápale o algo así-dijo Harry tomando de un solo trago su jugo de naranja.

-Si-dijo al fin Hermione- Nos los dijo en la mañana, también nos dio instrucciones...específicas-

Harry no pregunto nada, simplemente siguió comiendo.

-¿No quieres saber cuáles?-dijo Hermione un poco tímida.

-Mantener un ojo sobre de mi-dijo Harry sin ningún titubeo-No déjame salir del castillo e intentar averiguar todo lo que hago, tal vez incluso informarle de cualquier cambio de Humor que tenga-

-Algo así-dijo Hermione pareciendo más tranquila-No debería decírtelo, ni nada por el estilo quiere que sea un completo secreto-

-mione,… es cierto-dijo Harry recordando los secretos que revelo esa mañana, sintiendo que tenía una ventana de oportunidad para contarle- Hoy en la mañana salía a la cabaña de Hagrid y la limpie, después vi algo que…-

Enseguida llego Ron con algo en la mano izquierda y sosteniendo la de Daphne otra.

-¡Miren HOY!-gimió Ron- Historia de la magia durante dos periodos, pociones dobles, adivinación y defensa contra las artes oscuras dobles también... ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un mismo día! Desearía que Fred y George que nos diera algún truco para perder clases-

-¿Que escuchan mis oídos?-dijo Fred que llegaba con George, sentándose enfrente de Harry. Ninguno de los dos parecía diferente-¿Prefectos de Hogwarts que no desean asistir a clases?-

-Yo no dije nada-Hermione parecía enojada con ambos gemelos.- Y quiten ese letrero de trabajo de medio tiempo-Harry nunca supo cómo se había enterado.

-Yo no soy prefecto-dijo Harry sintiéndose feliz de no serlo.- Soy capitán-

-Y a mí no me metan, yo soy de Slytherin-dijo Daphne pareciendo apenada.

-Por cierto Harry, una gran idea lo de los suplente. El sábado estaremos ahí esperando ver como a masacras a los nuevos-dijo Fred con una sonrisa malévola.

-Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida-dijo George mirando el horario de Ron.

-Este año te tocan los TIMOS hermanito, espero saques un Aceptable en todas al igual que nosotros-dijo Fred sonriéndole a Ron-O mamá está decepcionada de su nuevo prefecto-

-cállate-dijo Ron sentándose y todos miraron a Daphne ella parecía nerviosa.

-Siéntate, nadie te dirá nada o se las verá conmigo-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Daphne se sentó y aunque nadie decía nada, todas las miradas de las mesas se concentraron por unos minutos en su donde estaban. Todos se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer.

\- La mitad del año tendrán crisis nerviosas por los timos-dijo George alegremente-lágrimas y rabietas... Patricia Stimpson se mareaba-

-A Kenneth Towler le salieron furúnculos ¿te acuerdas?-dijo Fred nostálgico.

-Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos Bildabox en su pijama-dijo George con una mirada cómplice-Además de que Harry nos salvó la otra mitad del año nunca supimos cómo estaban de estresados los demás-

-Cierto-dijo riendo Fred-Todos nos preguntaban porque estábamos tan calmados cuando fuimos a hacer los T.I.M.O´S y respondimos solo una palabra-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Daphne alzando una ceja.

-Harry-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo con tono soñador como un par de chicas enamoradas.

-¿Por qué Harry?-dijo Hermione terminando de comer y mirándolos entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues él nos dio buenos consejos además de que el entrenamiento nos dio mejores destrezas, jamás creímos aprobar los T.I.M.O´S -dijo George sonriendo.-pensábamos sacar uno o dos máximo tres, pero todos fue increíble-

-Creímos que no acabaríamos nuestro séptimo año, pero con Harry creemos que ya lo hicimos-dijo Fred sonriéndole a Harry- además tenemos negocios pendientes y eso nos dejara algo de ganancias-

-Es mejor que este con cuidado, si los veo por ahí con eso, tendré que quitárselos-dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-Inténtalo hermanito y cuando estemos en casa seguro que tendrás furúnculos en la cara toda tu vida-dijo George algo irritado.

-Espero que a Daphne no le moleste que te pongamos más guapo de lo que eres-dijo Fred parándose enojado y ambos se fueron.

-¿De verdad creen que sea tan duro?-dijo Harry emocionado nunca creyó sentirse feliz de tener trabajo que hacer.

-oh, Si-dijo Ron casi con miedo-Tiene que serlo ¿no? Los T.I.M.O'S son importantes, para trabajar y para casi para todo. Debemos decidir a que nos dedicaremos tras este año, Bill me lo dijo. Por qué debes elegir que EXTASIS quieres hacer el año que viene-

-¿Saben que harán después de Hogwarts?-pregunto Harry a los tres, mientras seguían comiendo.

-Yo pensaba ser auror, con tus clases puede que lo logre-dijo Ron en voz baja.- ¿y tú Hermione?-

-No lo sé -dijo ella viendo de reojo a Harry- Me gustaría hacer algo que mereciera la pena-

-Ser auror lo merece-dijo Ron.

-Supongo, pero no es la única cosa que lo merece-dijo Hermione pensativa-Hay muchas otras cosas que podría hacer-

-Tú podrás hacer lo que quieras-dijo Harry firmemente-Eres lista y demasiado buena, estoy seguro que lograras lo que te propongas-

Hermione se ruborizo.

-¿y tú Daphne?-pregunto Harry mirando como Daphne estaba muy callada.

-Yo… creo que trabajare para Gringotts-dijo tan bajo que apenas se escuchó.-Me interesa el puesto de rompedor de maldiciones, así podría viajar-

-Buena elección-dijo Ron sonriendo y abrazándola- Mi Hermano estará feliz de tener a alguien que se interese en el banco, en casa es el único y parece irritado por eso-

Harry giro la mirada y vio como algunos alumnos de último curso de Gryffindor miraban con odio a Daphne y también como algunos de Slytherin cuchicheaban en su mesa. Sin en cambio él no podía hacer nada si ellos no se movían primero así que lo dejaría pasar por ahora. Capto la mirada de un chico de Slytherin sentado en lo más retirado de la mesa y solo mirando en su dirección, no le hizo caso pues Draco estaba en la otra punta lanzándole miradas de Odio.

Los tres se dirigieron a la clase del señor Binns. Historia de la magia, era por acuerdo común, la asignatura más aburrida pero Harry sintió que el señor Binns la hacía más aburrida aun. El profesor era un fantasma, tenía una voz que aseguraba el sueño, pero leía sin pausa y todos tomaban apuntes entre cabeceos. Este día en especial simplemente continuo leyendo el libro "Nacidos en tierra" ya se la savia de memoria la mayoría de la Historia mágica, incluso se podría decir que savia realmente lo que había pasado por las clases del año pasado con Griffin, Revé, Huffy y Sly. Sus maestros pasaron todo el tiempo que lo entrenaban contándole muchas historias y varias cosas que debía de saber. La guerra de los gigantes había sido una de ellas.

Harry veía como Hermione le lanzaba miradas de que pusiera atención, pero él se savia nombres y hechos. Lo que le recordaba sus planes para tener a los gigantes, debía tener pronto alguna noticia de Hagrid.

Llego a la mitad del libro sin problemas en una parte especifica donde decía como crear el Hechizo correcto saco un pergamino de sus muñequeras, tomo la pluma estilográfica. Comenzó a dibujar y copiar los datos. Al acabar intento colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar pero ya había sido remplazado por un nuevo pergamino.

{Genial, pergaminos con auto repuesto} dijo Harry sonriendo y guardando el pergamino junto a los grimorios. Después tal vez al final del día lo probaría.

-¿Que pasara al final?-dijo Hermione fríamente, cuando dejaron la clase-No tienes ningún apunte-

-Lo sé de memoria, amor-dijo Harry sonriéndole pero la veía escéptica-De verdad, puedes preguntarme lo que sea-

-¿Cómo se llamó el jefe de los gigantes en la primera guerra?-dijo Hermione casi con incredulidad.

-Brogi y peleo contra Slictor, ambos tenían un clan de gigantes, los dos tenían la misma fuerza y ferocidad por eso se desato la guerra entre los gigantes. Cuando Slictor perdió los demás gigantes se unieron a Brogi, las reglas de los clanes indica que cuando uno clan pierde se unen al bando ganador. Y los gigantes llaman al jefe de los gigantes _Gurg_ que significa Rey en la lengua de los gigantes-dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione para ir a la siguiente clase.

-No sé cómo te entro todo eso en la cabeza Harry-dijo Ron mirando sus apuntes que tenían un montón de tachones y colocando unos nuevos.

-Revé es buena historiadora, sus clases las hace entretenidas-dijo Harry a Ron recordando la forma corpórea de su maestra. Tardaron poco pero llegaron al húmedo patio, donde nadie parecía darse cuenta de la torre flotante y aunque veía el suelo buscando alguna sombra o algo parecido que indicara la existencia de la torre, no había ni la más mínima.

Había una niebla húmeda, y la gente se apiñaba en los márgenes del jardín, que parecían borrosos a lo lejos. Harry, Hermione y Ron eligieron una aislada esquina bajo un gran balcón para no tener frio. Harry simplemente se colocó detrás de Hermione y la abrazo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña, tomo sus manos y con magia cubrió a ambos con una manta que apareció de la nada, lo cual el hiso entrar en calor en segundos. Mientras esperaban, Ron y Hermione discutían sobre lo que Snape podía hacer ese curso que seguramente sería extremadamente difícil. Harry se dedicaba a observar la torre flotante y se vez en cuando intentado observar por las ventanas, no veía a nadie y aunque no lo creyera tampoco veía puertas.

-Sí que consiguieron un buen lugar- la voz era de Daphne, ella tendría clases de pociones con ellos.

Una chica un poco más baja que Daphne con los ojos igual de verdes que ella, un pelo castaño liso y muy pálida, no sabía si por que le tenía miedo o porque ese era el color natural de su piel. Sin en cambio le sonrió y tímidamente dijo- Hola-

-Hola-dijo Harry sintiéndose alegre de ver a otro Pendragon y que algunas personas no le temieran.

-Ella es mi Hermana menor, Astoria Greengrass-dijo Daphne tomando a Ron de la mano.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Hermione. Sin en cambio Ron parecía ya conocer a Astoria.

-¿Pasaron un buen verano?-dijo Harry. Astoria se paró a un lado de ellos.

-No tan bueno-dijo Daphne abrazando a Ron y este solo parecía atontado. –Y ¿Ustedes?

Astoria se mordía el labio y parecía sonrojada ante la mirada de Harry.

-Con mi suerte, eso sería igual a un milagro-dijo Harry viendo como Hermione se recargaba en su pecho y parecía hacerle una mueca a Astoria, Harry vio como Astoria desvió la mirada inmediatamente, y observaba el anillo Pendragon de la mano su Hermana.

-Bueno yo solo venía a dejar a mi Hermana-dijo Astoria y despidiéndose salió rumbo a un grupo de chicas con los colores de Slytherin.

-¿Por qué tu Hermana no vino a Pendragon?-Pregunto Harry mirando a Daphne la cual se vio incomoda y Hermione le piso un pie.- Auch-

-Está bien Hermione. Fue porque cuando me invitaron yo… bueno… no le dije a mi mamá.-dijo Daphne pegándose a Ron y suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Entraste sin su consentimiento?-dijo Harry sorprendido.-Supongo que tu Hermana no te delato. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no lo hizo también tu Hermana?-

-No quería que se metiera en problemas.- dijo Daphne mirando a Ron y este le sonrió acariciándole la espalda.- Le pedí a Ron que no les comentara nada… es que… sabes que….-

-Tranquila Daphne-dijo Hermione sonriéndole y soltando la mano de Harry para tomar la de la rubia.- Puedes decirle-

-Mi padre es un mortífago-contesto Daphne avergonzada y mirando el suelo.

Harry levanto la mirada de Daphne y le sonrió. Ella no tenía la culpa de que elecciones había tomado su padre y la admiraba al oponerse a creencias tan absurdas e intentar enmendar el camino que casi le imponía su padre.

-Eso no importa-dijo Harry soltando a Daphne y señalando el anillo Pendragon.-Ahora eres nuestra amiga y te protegeremos. A ti y a tu familia.-

-Por supuesto-dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Ni lo dudes. Si tu padre aparece por aquí le pondremos una paliza que…-Ron no pudo acabar pues Daphne le alzaba una ceja.- Te protegeremos-finalizo rápidamente-

Sonó el timbre a lo que enseguida se encaminaron a las mazmorras pasando entre grupos que corrían de Harry y lo veían aterrados, incluso un grupo de personas hablaban en lo más altos para que se escuchara algunas groserías. Hermione intento callarlos, pero Harry simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza y continuaron su camino.

Entraron a clases antes que el mismo profesor Snape, tomaron la usual mesa del fondo, se sentó con Hermione y la abrazo por detrás colocando su mano en su cintura. Ron y Daphne se sentaron en la mesa de la derecha. Pasaron minutos esperando a que llegaran los demás mientras Harry pensaba como acomodar todas las cosas que tendría que hacer.

-10 punto menos para Gryffindor, suelta a su compañera señor Potter-dijo fríamente Snape, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Enseguida el salón se silenció y Harry sonrió pero no quito la mano.

-Señor Potter acaso no me ha escuchado-dijo Snape mirándolo de frente, por un segundo en su cara se mostró una sonrisa imperceptible, pero le sorprendió que Hermione tomara su mano y la quitara. Hermione le lanzo una mirada que le indicaba que mejor dejara de meterse en problema, el gruño y coloco las manos en la nuca.

-Contento-dijo Harry con mal humor mirando a Snape y sin percatarse que Hermione estaba ruborizada.

-Antes de empezar la clase hoy, les daré algunos avisos-dijo Snape, recorriendo su mesa y mirándolos- El primero es que en julio se tendrán lugar los exámenes en el que se comprobara cuanto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de pociones mágicas. Las notas irán desde Imbécil hasta extremadamente sobresaliente, espero que algunos logren llegar al aceptable en sus T.I.M.O´S o sufrirán mí... coraje-

-Profesor, creo que es desde Trol a Extraordinario-corrigió Harry riéndose un poco- aunque un trol y un imbécil son iguales-

-10 Puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su arrebato-dijo Snape –continuando, espero que aquellos con los suficiente talento para demostrar lo que valen-

Miro a Neville pero este por primera vez en su vida miro a Snape sin temor alguno, Harry sonrió ese era el Neville que había visto dentro de la sala de menesteres aquel dispuesto a golpearlo. Snape pareció sorprendido pero continuo.

-Después de este año por supuesto, la mayoría de ustedes dejara de estudiar conmigo-dijo Snape con esa voz fría y tranquila- solo daré clases a los mejores en pociones ya que será para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, los que quiera decir que seguro que la mayoría habrá decirme adiós-

-¿Cree que eso es algo malo para nosotros?-pregunto Harry tan sonriente que todos lo miraron con la cara pálida y asombrada, Hermione se mordió el labio algo preocupada, seguramente esperando que el profesor lo castigara, para asombro de todos no dijo nada. Harry tenía suficiente conocimiento en pócimas gracias a Sly que lo tuvo azorado varios meses metiéndole información a su cabeza, esperaba sacar un simple sobresaliente para no llamar la atención.

-El otro aviso es que como el señor Potter no ha podido hacer mis exámenes finales, les dejare trabajos extra, para que pueda asegurar un aceptable en los T.I.M.O´S, bueno por lo menos-dijo Snape su tono mordaz apareció

Harry bostezo grandemente tenía un poco de sueño y la clase anterior no había ayudado mucho.

\- Veo que está entusiasmado-Dijo Snape también sonriendo tétricamente.

-Me da igual el trabajo que me deje-dijo Harry limpiándose los ojos, se le había llenado de lágrimas.-Sera pan comido-

-Veo que se cree con la suficiente habilidad para saber ¿Cómo se prepara el ingrediente principal para la poción de fortaleza muscular?-

-Se combina el jugo de Gerdyroot, se muele la semilla de Díctamo, se corta la vaina de Snargaluff. Se calienta el jugo lentamente en el caldero, se espolvorea 13 gramos del polvo, se deja 15 minutos para que las propiedades se intensifiquen, Aunque para mayor efecto se le agrega un bulbo sin abrir de Geolia. – dijo Harry sacando nuevamente un pergamino y la pluma comenzando a pensar en que sería su tercer proyecto-Después de que se ponga de color morado se agrega agua y por último se añade 3 piezas del 10 cm por 2 cm del Snargaluff. Esto crea la preparación principal, se sumerge Romero en ella durante 4 minutos. Para acabar toda la poción hay que ponerlo al máximo de fuego, moverlo contantemente en dirección de las manecillas del reloj por 8 minutos con 24 segundos, claro que en el libro dice d minutos pero si se mueve ocho la poción no termina de coserse correctamente y si se mueve 9 la poción pierde efectividad. Por último se agrega las 10 hojas de Matizlla salvaje y para mejor sabor un trozo de canela- finalizo levantando la vista de lo que parecía una varita, un colmillo y una sombrilla, con el título "Proyecto n° 1".

Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta el solo guardo el pergamino que había hecho y Hermione sonreía mirándolo con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Me equivoque en algo?, profesor-dijo Harry sacando la bolsa de Gringotts.

-Hoy, prepararemos la poción que a veces se pone en el titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria, _"trago de paz"_ -dijo Snape dejando de lado a Harry el cual sonrió por la cara que había puesto Snape, aun así se alegró de saber que la poción que tendrían por hacer era fácil -Una poción para calmar la ansiedad y la agitación. Les aviso: si se pasan con los ingredientes pueden poner al que lo beba en un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño, por eso deben prestar mucha atención a lo que hacen-

Harry no pudo evitar volver a bostezar y nuevamente Hermione le dio un pisotón provocando que el despertara por completo, la miro mientras se sobaba el pie ella estaba sentada recta y tenía una expresión de extrema atención, pero ella busco su mano debajo de la mesa y la tomo.

-Los ingredientes y pasos-dijo Snape viendo de nuevo a Harry simplemente se rasco la nuca, no tenía caldero-Están en la pizarra-hizo que apareciera un gis y comenzara a escribir solo-si les falta un ingrediente encontraran todo lo que necesitan en el armario de provisiones-la puerta del armario se abrió-tienen una hora y media... empiecen-

Harry metió la varita del banco y dijo- Accio caldero- Esperando que hubiera un simple caldero de peltre en alguna de las tantas bóvedas que había conseguido.

-20 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Snape desde su asiento- Por la explicación que se dio hace unos minutos-

Los Slytherin presentes abrieron la boca hasta caérseles la mandíbula, Los Gryffindor casi se desmayan mientras Ron se pellizcaba un brazo y Hermione parecía confusa y pareciendo que no comprendía las palabras que había pronunciado el profesor. El que Snape diera puntos a Gryffindor era tal raro como un eclipse de sol, pero que le diera puntos a Harry nunca había sucedido, casi era como si hubiera dicho que le agradaba.

-¿Esto es un sueño?-dijo Ron nuevamente pellizcándose.

-No sé-contesto Daphne con voz baja y casi incoherente.

-El fin… apocalipsis-dijo una voz al fondo la reconoció enseguida, Draco.

-No hablen -dijo Snape al ver que nadie se movía.- Ahora a trabajar-

Harry también había dejado de moverse aun con la varita dentro de la bolsa del banco y solo miro a Hermione que le sonrió y después de un minuto saco la varita apareciendo un caldero negro. Al dejarlo en el quemador se dio cuenta que tenía las manos negras de hollín y grasa que se incrustaba en el caldero.

- _Fregotego-_ dijo Hermione apuntando su varita .Ambos abrieron los ojos ante un caldero de oro macizo.-Ese es un caldero bastante llamativo-

-Según recuerdo-dijo Harry rápidamente- La vez que compre mi primer caldero quería uno de oro, costaba unos 1000 galeones-

-Fascinante caldero-dijo Snape acercándose- No es aceptable para la escuela-

-Solamente para los de primero-dijo Harry tranquilamente colocando el caldero en posición adecuada- Nunca se ha especificado que valla contra las reglas. Y por si no lo recuerda profesor el caldero de Oro tiene más durabilidad y es mejor para expandir la duración de las opciones-

Snape gruño, como si de verdad le hubiera quitado algo que quería, seguramente la oportunidad de ponerlo en evidencia. Después solo se alejó a ver a los demás. Harry solo le sonrió a Hermione mientras convocaba los ingredientes pero esta vez nada apareció. Dejando que todos se pararan para tomar notas de la poción, el simplemente fue al armario de ingredientes, tomo los adecuados. No tenía utensilios así que se los pediría prestados a Hermione. Cuando regreso vio a Hermione, Ron y Daphne muy confundidos en cómo hacer la poción.

-Esto es complicado-dijo Ron haciendo cara de fastidio- ¿tenía que ser una poción tan complicada?-

-No es complicada si entiendes como funciona cada ingrediente-dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio- Aunque admito que me llevare un tiempo en hacerla bien-

-¿Un tiempo?-dijo Daphne con la cara preocupada- Yo tardare hasta los T.I.M.O´S-

-No exageren-dijo Harry dejando sus ingredientes- yo les ayudo-

Harry le indico a Hermione los ingredientes, como se preparaban, las cantidades justas, el tiempo y como agitarla sin ver siquiera el pizarrón. Rápidamente Harry cortó los ingredientes que se debían cortar algunos finamente algunos en trozos más grandes de los que decía el pizarrón. Exprimió en un tazón el único ingrediente líquido, tomo un par de alas de pixi y las hiso polvo tomando exactamente la cantidad y espolvoreando el caldero, continuo mesclando ingredientes y después de un rato aumento el fuego hasta que este se volvió de color azul plateado echo el liquito y bajo el fuego a lo mínimo, movió de forma específica y añadió el ingrediente final apagando el fuego y volviéndose plateada, desprendía un ligero vapor.

-Un ligero vapor plateado surge de el-dijo Snape justo un minuto después de que Harry hubiera terminado su poción, al segundo vio que Hermione le había seguido el paso solamente estaba un poco atrasada, le faltaba un minuto para acabar y terminaría la poción perfecta. El problema era Ron que tenía una poción de color morado y sacaba chispas verdes al mover. Daphne una poción marrón y parecida lodo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Daphne limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Coloca un poco más de líquido-dijo Harry en voz baja- y tu Ron deja de mover y coloca una hoja de mandrágora-

-Pero no está en las instrucciones y….-comenzó Ron pareciendo asustado por las chispas.

-Solo hazlo-dijo Harry algo irritado.

-Ya eres todo un profesional y eso que no te gustaba pociones-dijo Hermione apagando el fuego.

-Cuando tienes a tu maestro en tu mente y te enseña a todas horas, incluso terminas haciendo un arte de las pociones-dijo Harry sonriendo, tomo un cucharon inspeccionando la poción de Hermione y tomo un sorbo, ella abrió mucho los ojos algo asustada. El sintió que se relajaba, todo se le había olvidado no tenía una sola idea en su mente, estaba en paz.

-Bien hecho-dijo Harry sonriendo como bobo-Esta bien elaborada-

-Eso lo debería decidir yo-dijo Snape mirando a Harry el cual le sonrió tanto que Snape hizo una mueca y se empezó a reír un poco.-veo que ha decidido probar la poción de su compañera-

-Si-dijo Harry jugueteando con el cabello de Hermione.

-Eso pudo ser fatal-dijo Snape molesto.

-Confió -dijo Harry sonriendo aun como bobo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia.-además es perfecta-

Harry no supo si se refería a la poción o a Hermione pero ella se ruborizo y Snape miro su caldero, un minuto después suspiro.

-Veo que ha seguido cada paso y están perfectas-dijo Snape mirando y parándose enfrente de la clase-quien las haya seguido las instrucciones, llenen un frasco con una muestra de su poción, pongan el nombre claramente y déjenlo como prueba en mi mesa- Guardo silencio un segundo -deberes: doce pulgadas de pergamino explicando las propiedades del feldespato y su uso en pociones, lo entregaran el jueves-

-Propiedades del feldespato, genial-dijo Harry sintiéndose menos bobo y más concentrado. Aunque Hermione seguía sonriendo.

Miro a los que lo habían logrado eran pocos, el de Neville tenía un color al cemento y seguramente la misma textura ya que no podía tomar la muestra pedida. Harry se encamino a él, tomo una cucharada de eléboro y la vacío en el caldero que se volvió de color rosa chicle, movió la cuchara en una espiral y la poción burbujeo de plateado y liquida.

-Ten en cuenta cada ingrediente y su preparación-

-Señor Potter-dijo Snape desde su escritorio indiferente-para la próxima deje que los estudiantes tengan éxito o fracasen por sí mismo. Aunque admito que componer una poción en tan mal estado tiene su mérito, 10 puntos a Gryffindor.-

-Aaaaaaaaaggh-dijo Ron pues Daphne tenía la mano en su brazo y retorcía fuertemente su piel.

-No es un sueño -dijo Daphne pareciendo aterrada.

-Que malos son- dijo Harry regresando a su lugar- ¿Como si no hubiera ganado 30 puntos?-

-Te quitaron 20 antes de empezar-corrigió Hermione.- Solo ganamos 10-

-Bueno 1 solo punto de Snape es más valioso que un ciento de otro profesor-dijo Ron sobándose aun el brazo y mirando como Daphne se reía un poco.

\- En eso amigo tienes toda la razón-dijo Neville desde su mesa.

Mientras todo el mundo llenaba sus probetas, Harry tomo su muestra y la coloco en el escritorio de Snape, regresando a lado de Hermione que también había llevado su muestra. Tomo uno de los pequeños frascos con forma de gota de su muñequera. Al sacarla de su lugar se dio cuenta que se expandía hasta ser del tamaño de un frasco de medio litro, completamente vacío. Lo lleno con la poción hasta el tope y lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar, esta vez encogiéndose y luciendo un color azul plateado, como una gota de plata. Movió su varita vaciando el caldero al igual que el de Hermione.

-¿Para qué quieres la poción?-Pregunto Hermione que lo había mirado todo sin decir una palabra.

-No sé cuándo me estrese y también sé que alguno que otro lo necesitara de aquí en adelante-dijo Harry sonriéndole-Pensé que Snape sería más severo- tomo a Hermione de la cintura, pero está nuevamente le quito las mano.

-Bueno yo solo te seguí pero los pasos eran completamente diferente-dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa ligera.

-Bueno Revé era severa y Sly casi me exprime el cerebro un día que me equivoque en una poción a comparación de esos días esto es fácil-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente, mirando a Snape como colocaba las notas savia que ni él ni Hermione sacarían una T pero seguramente Ron y Daphne apenas conseguirían una A.-¿Siempre va a ser así?-

-Supongo que para ti, si, con todo lo que aprendiste seguro podrías hacer los T.I.M.O´S hoy mismo-contesto Hermione con los ojos radiantes.

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Harry con la voz dolida-Me refiero a esto-

Señalo a Hermione y luego a él, mientras con la mirada señalaba a Snape, el cual se dio cuenta.

-Señor Potter, usted deberá traer dos pergaminos uno con propiedades de feldespato y otro con las de eléboro, para el jueves-dijo Snape desde la mesa viendo cada diferente poción- señorita Granger, señorita Greengrass y Señor Weasley, pueden quedarse un momento después de clase-

-Si- contestaron los tres mencionados.

-Solo será en clases Harry-dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y acariciándoselas un poco.

-¿Por qué me torturas?-pregunto Harry haciendo un puchero y guardando las cosas.- Sabes que no puedo estar quieto si estas junto a mí-

Hermione sonrió y después se acercó a su oído.

-Cuando estemos solos te compensare-dijo su novia con una voz seductora.

El solo asintió como un niño pequeño deseando que llegara ese momento. Mientras todo el mundo salía. Harry guardo sus cosas y las cosas prestadas se dirigieron a la puerta parándose el marco.

-Esto tardara Potter-dijo Snape incluso sin levantar la vista.

Como siempre Harry se preguntaba si sabía legeremancia, pero era imposible que la ocupara con el cuándo tenía sus barreras de Oclumancia levantada o por lo menos se daría cuenta si intentaba leerle la mete.

-No hay problema los espero-dijo Harry.

-Adelántate Harry, Nosotros te vemos en unos minutos-dijo Ron intentando poner una voz que denotaba mando. Harry alzo una ceja. Antes de que dijera algo, Hermione le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y Daphne una de súplica, ambas con la mima preocupación. Bufo demostrando su molestia antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Sabía que Snape les daría alguna indicación como prefectos o alguna tarea de vigilancia sobre su persona. Lo que más le molestaba era que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione y contarle todo. Solo quería unos minutos a sola con ella ¿Era mucho que pedir?

Subió la escalera saltando los escalones de tres en tres, saliendo rápidamente hacia el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, tropezando con una chica de Hufflepuff. Que ahogo un grito y casi cae al suelo, si no fuera porque la logro sujetar en el último segundo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry.

Le dio un ataque de nervios al ver a la chica bien. Tenía los ojos de un tono Azul intenso cerca del final del iris pero casi en el centro eran de un morado, dándole un toque penetrante como si mirara tu alma. Su cabello era azabache igual al suyo. La piel de un tono bronceado leve. Ante sus ojos estaba Sofí la chica de Hufflepuff en la que se había trasformado hacia tan solo un poco menos de un año, aunque más femenina y más alta.

-Gracias por detenerme-dijo Sofí con una sonrisita. Harry se rasco la nuca.

\- La verdad es mi culpa por ir tan apresurado y salir al pasillo tan rápido-dijo Harry mirando como ella parecía fascinada por verlo, incluso daba saltitos.-Lo siento Sofí-

Sofí abrió la boca y casi se puso roja, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto la chica fascinada.

-Yo… bueno, eeeeh- comenzó Harry tragando saliva, Había dicho el nombre sin pensarlo mejor. Y nuevamente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - Te considere para entrar a Pendragon el año pasado pero como aun estabas en primer curso-

-¡Segundo!-grito Sofí algo enojada.-Estaba en mi Segundo curso-

-espera ¿tienes 13 años?-pregunto Harry desconcertado, hacía poco parecía de 11 años-

Frunció los labios algo que le parecía familiar, solo lo había visto en McGonagall o Hermione cuando se enojaban verdaderamente con él.

-Lamento que para el Gran Harry Potter no fuera lo suficientemente buena para parecer de mi edad-dijo con ese tono característico de decepción, como si se enterara de que su Héroe era un niño mimado.

-No me refería a eso-dijo Harry rápidamente, no deseaba nuevos rumores corriendo por los pasillos.- Yo no juzgo a nadie por su edad, pero admitámoslo eras un poco baja de estatura y sumado a como se comportaba tu compañera contigo si parecías de primer curso-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto nuevamente alzando una ceja.

-Ya lo he dicho, te considere para entrar a Pendragon-concluyo Harry.

-Entonces… ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para entrar a Pendragon? A ese colegio exclusivo que creaste de la nada-dijo Sofí nuevamente con ese tono de reproche.- pero si entraron un montón de Gryffindor, incluso uno de primer curso, también una Slytherin-

-No mira, yo… Lo lamento pero cuando cree Pendragon no pensé en todos- dijo Harry derrotado no podía explicarle por qué la conocía y menos el que la había hecho pasar uno de sus malos días.- De verdad, Si puedo hacer algo para compensarte no dudes en decirme-

Sofí cambio a una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Podrías contarme de tus aventuras?-pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

-¿eeeh?-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta que abría la boca.

La chica se dio cuenta de que había dicho y pareció apenada.

-Yo me refiero a que si tú quieres, me gustaría saber sobre todo lo que has hecho. Ya sabes derrotar a tu profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, a encontrar la cámara de los secretos y sellarla. Huir de Sirius Black aunque era tu padrino y todo lo del curso pasado. Te estuve apoyándote. Eres fenomenal, más de una vez me hiciste gritar de emoción-

-Bueno tuve ayuda haciendo todo eso-Contesto Harry algo feliz de oír que lo apoyaban- Además no debías apoyar a Cedricc, digo, era de tu casa-

-No me importaba eso, pero al verte pelear con esa dragona y después domar a cuatro era… Guau… Yo solo puedo soñar con llegar a los talones de un genio como tú-

-No soy un genio-dijo Harry comenzando a caminar, que dijeran todo eso era demasiado, se sentía apenado.- Tuve que trabajar día tras día para llegar a donde estoy.- Se rio un poco viendo que sofí lo seguía con los ojos más brillosos que antes-El camino que me toco recorrer ha sido cruel, despiadado y desafiante. Con la ayuda de amigos, familia y…-acaricio los anillos en su cuello-mis maestros he podido superar cada uno haciéndome fuerte en el proceso-

-Desearía ser tan valiente como tú-dijo Sofí suspirando- Yo quería ir a Gryffindor pero… bueno no me sentía capas de ser valiente y termine en Hufflepuff-

-Y eso que tiene de malo-dijo Harry sonriendo- He visto tu carácter estoy seguro que podrías no encajar en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw tampoco sería una opción y mejor no mencionó a Slytherin-

El azul de Sofí se ensombreció.

-Pero, serias una de las mejores Pendragon. Una dragona de corazón. Una energía que se desborda, no tienes miedo de arrojar tus palabras como candentes llamas y a pesar de tu estatura y edad no te inmutas ante los demás, los retas con tu forma de ser. Te gustan los desafíos, los conflictos, peligros y si estuvieras más segura de ti misma sé que serias la más valiente.-Dijo Harry seguro y observo como Sofí sonreía de oreja a oreja- Lamento no haber pensado en que había más dragones dentro de Hogwarts, Pendragon´s que podían ser más fuertes que los que invite al principio-

El techo se había mantenido un poco cambiante con los diferentes temas pero no era tan repentino como el día anterior. La lluvia caía a borbotones al igual que afuera. Llegaron al gran comedor, sin decir una palabra se dirigieron por el pasillo.

-¿De verdad crees que sería una buena Pendragon?-pregunto Sofí parándose de repente.

-Sin duda-dijo Harry revolviéndole un poco el pelo, no savia porque pero le era fácil hablar con la chica. Se sentó en la parte más cercana a la mesa de profesores mirando como algunos saltaban de su asiento y salían a buscar uno nuevo. Sofí fulmino con la mirada a todos los que se levantaron.

-¿Puedo pasar a saludarte después?-pregunto Sofí nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?, podemos seguir hablando ahora si tienes tiempo. Siéntate por favor-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Es la mesa de Gryffindor-dijo Sofí rápidamente- No sería correcto-

-¿Correcto?-dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada divertida- ¿Qué es lo correcto?, si lo correcto es separar a las personas por quienes son. Seguiríamos con racismos y prejuicios injustificados. Si lo correcto es señalar a las personas solo porque son ambiciosas, burlarse de los trabajadores, avergonzar a los listos e insultar a los valientes. Yo no quiero ser Correcto. Me gusta ser Justo, ayudar a las personas y siempre ser fiel a mis creencias-

Sofí inflo el pecho como si estuviera orgullosa de él y se sentó a su lado. Un minuto después mientras servían la comida Harry vio a Daphne y Luna ambas platicando. Se levantó y señalo los lugares mientras Neville se sentaba en uno de ello.

-Creí que llegaría muy tarde al almuerzo-dijo Neville jadeando- Pensé que e me olvido el libro para la materia de Trelawney y luego al entrar a la sala común recordé que ella da los libros en clase-

-Bueno Mejor que recordarlo en Clase -dijo Harry riendo un poco. Neville también se rio mirando a Sofí.

-ooh-dijo Neville sorprendido de ver a la chica.- Una Hufflepuff-Sofí pareció apenada- es un placer. Soy Neville Longbottom. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Llegaron Daphne y Luna tomando asiento junto a Neville.

-Hola Harry-saludo Luna tan soñadoramente como siempre- Hola Neville ¿Qué les pareció sus primeras clases?-

-Aburrida-dijo Harry bufando. Y ellas repararon en Sofí.

-Tan pronto empieza el curso y ya estas engañando a Hermi-dijo Daphne maliciosamente- Se lo diré-

-No la engaño, ella también es mi amiga-dijo Harry sonriéndole de igual forma- Además mione ya la conoce-

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron los cuatro.

-Hablando Técnicamente claro-dijo Harry riéndose un poco de la cara de todos.- Es muy buena y estoy seguro que con un buen tutor aprenderá rápido-

-Genial-dijo Luna sonriente- Me encantaría enseñarte todos los conocimientos que Harry nos ha regalado. Además eres muy bonita-

-Gracias- respondió Sofí con fuerza y un leve rubor, pero orgullosa.- Soy Sophia L'angelo-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Harry con una leve carcajada- Tu nombre completo es Sophia el ángel-

-Cállate-dijo Sofí dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, no había tenido malas intenciones y por lo que vio no había ocupado toda su fuerza.-Siempre se burlan de mi apellido-

No veía la cara de desconcierto de los demás. Harry suponía que nunca habían visto que otra persona lo tratara así, a menos que fuera Hermione. Sofí se dio cuenta un segundo después, comenzó a disculparse pero la risa de Harry no se podía parar.

-Eres genial-dijo Harry removiéndose una lagrima.-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Mione?-

-Snape después de que te fuiste mando a ella y Ron al despacho de Dumbledore. A mí solo me dijo que el jueves estuviera atenta para la selección Quidditch-dijo Daphne algo decepcionada.- Sera imposible llevarme bien con Montague-

Harry miro un poco por el pasillo viendo al mismo chico de la mañana, cabello Negro, ojos cafés con una nariz ganchuda y un poco fornido. Le lanzaba miradas y señalaba a un pasillo lateral. No lo conocía o… no se acordaba de su nombre, lo único seguro es que era de Slytherin. Aun así no estaba dispuesto a ir a algún lugar donde podían emboscarlo. Saco un pergamino de la muñequera y con la pluma escribió una línea. Con cuidado la doblo creando un pequeño avión y con un soplido de su varita, despego de su mano. Voló directo y aquel chico la atrapo. Asintió mientras quemaba la nota y salía del gran comedor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Sofí.

-Ni idea-contesto Neville algo preocupado.

-Siempre parece que conoce las intenciones de los demás y de alguna forma se las arregla para parecer todo sabio-dijo Daphne con una leve sonrisa- Aunque es un tonto-

-Ehhh-se quejó Harry.- Solo le escribí que no podía en este momento-

Comenzaron a almorzar en el gran comedor esperando a Hermione y Ron que se reunieron con el mucho después casi al final del descanso.

-Nos llamó para algunas instrucciones sobre la prefectura-dijo Ron llegando y sentándose junto Daphne, pero no lo miraba a la cara-nada en especial-

Harry vio a Hermione pero ella no lo miraba, su atención estaba en Sofí. Entonces le pregunto con la mirada que sucedía. El solo la beso mientras se sentaba y ella le correspondía tal vez un poco más pasional de lo que siempre lo hacía pero no le molesto.

-Se ven Hermosos juntos-Dijo Sofí suspirando y sonriendo.

-y aquí tu competencia Hermi-dijo Daphne nuevamente con esas sonrisas maliciosas.- Y es más joven que tu-

Hermione Bufo mientras le sonreía a Sofí.

-Mientras no intentes nada con Harry, seremos buenas amigas-dijo Hermione a Sofí- De lo contrario… mejor no te digo-

-Marcando el territorio tan rápido, conmigo tardaste unos meses-dijo Luna sorprendida- lo bueno es que Harry solo tiene ojos para ti –

-¿Celosa?-le dijo Daphne divertida.- Eso es nuevo en ti Hermi-

-Cállense-grito Hermione.- No le hagas caso, solo les gusta molestarnos-

-A mí no me gusta Harry-dijo sofí algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué tengo de malo?-pregunto Inocentemente Harry, y Hermione le metió un codazo en las costillas.

-No es eso. Es que a mí ya me gusta alguien-dijo Sofí girando la cabeza por la mesa de Gryffindor y pareció mirar a alguien. Todos intentaron seguir su mirada, solo que miraban a la mesa el veía al fondo del gran comedor donde Colín Creevey donde tomaba fotografías al paisaje lluvioso. Sonrió. Al parecer no era el único que tenía admiradoras secretas.

-¿Nos dirás quién o tendremos que descubrirlo?-Pregunto Daphne acercándose a Sofí.

-¿De verdad eres una Slytherin?-pregunto Sofí pareciendo de verdad intrigada por la actitud de la rubia pero Harry savia que desviaba la atención y lo logro segundos después todos estaban riéndose de Daphne.

-No se rían de mi chica-dijo Ron algo sonrojado. Y tomando a Daphne entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo con una pierna de pavo en la boca. Sacando más risas.

-Por cierto Ron ¿Traes mentiras frescas para Trelawney porque yo les tengo una sorpresa a todos?-Comento con una sonrisa Harry.

-Claro que si- dijo Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa- Nosotros tenemos que ir después de las clases por los trabajos que nos dará Dumbledore, pero no podemos decir nada-

-Yo no pregunte eso-dijo Harry irritado por el hecho de que no pudiera intentar portarse normalmente, el techo mostro un montón de relámpagos que no cruzaron las ventanas.

-Bueno es que pensamos que preguntarías-dijo Ron tímidamente.-Solo quise evitarte la pregunta-

-Deberíamos decirle-dijo Hermione a Ron totalmente seria.

-No creo que debamos-dijo Ron enojado

-Es capaz de manejar todo lo que pase-dijo Hermione totalmente enojada.

-Hermione por favor somos prefectos debemos de...-Ron tenía la cara roja.

Harry se levantó bruscamente sorprendiendo a todos. Sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo como si alguien le pasara electricidad. Su cicatriz ardió por primera vez desde que había llegado al colegio.

-¿No pueden simplemente callarse y actuar normal?-dijo bruscamente-Siempre se pelean pero ahora lo hacen por las ordenes de un estúpido profesor. Me sacan de mis casillas cuando empiezan a dividirse por tonterías. Escojan el lado de quien estarán de una vez por todas porque me hacen enojar-

Hermione y Ron parecieron ofendidos comenzaron a tratar de decir alguna cosa pero Harry no estaba para escucharlos así que salió lo más aprisa que pudo sin decirles nada y sin prestar atención a nadie. Dejándolos sentados ahí sentados con la boca abierta y algo confusos.

Subió los escalones de mármol, cuando un montón de estudiantes corrían a sus salones. La ira que sentía estaba saliendo de sus límites dejando que el pedazo de Voldemort se removiera en su interior, Harry paso caminando rápidamente y toda puerta por la que pasaba se abría estrepitosamente, las antorchas se apagaban y encendía y el castillo parecía lúgubre. Paro en un pasillo a respirar profundamente alejando sus pensamientos e intentando alejar el pedazo de la alama de Voldemort.

Harry llego a la trampilla que daba acceso a su siguiente clase, fue el primero en subir la trampilla que lo introdujo a la clase de Sybill Trelawney. Esa clase era la que menos le gustaba porque la profesora siempre le predecía una muerte prematura en todas sus sesiones. La profesora estaba ocupada poniendo copias de deformados libros de cuero en las pequeñas mesas esparcidas por la habitación, cuando Harry entro, pero al parecer no se dio cuanta a lo que camino y se paró enfrente de ella.

-Profesora-dijo Harry inclinándose un poco.

-Si mi niño-dijo la profesora Trelawney tranquila y saltándose un asiento en colocar los libros.

-Yo… vengo a dejar su clase-dijo Harry seguro y firme- Es lo que tengo que hacer, quisiera contiuar pero…-

-Hay cosas más importantes que tienes que hacer ¿No?-dijo Trelawney continuando con los libros sin levantar la vista- Lo he visto esta mañana que un alma noble tendría que alejarse del rumbo para hacer todo lo que el futuro le depara-

Harry sonrió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca, aun no entendía si la profesora solo blofeaba o era una autentica adivina.

-Gracias por entenderlo. Ahora me retiro-Termino Harry inclinándose- La veré después profesora-

\- Una de estas mañanas Señor Potter-termino la profesora.

Comenzó a bajar estaba indeciso de decirle su decisión a Hermione, esperaba que no se enfadara más y que terminaría regañándolo.

-ya tomamos una decisión-dijo la voz de Ron cuando bajo de la trampilla, el pasillo se había llenado, Ron estaba a un lado de la baranda mirando hacia arriba.

-Genial-dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo de hablar con Ron.

-Aunque dice Hermione que deberías intentar controlar un poco tu humor y que puedes provocar un completo desastre en el castillo-dijo Ron confundido.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry entendiendo que Hermione no parecía tan molesta por haberla dejado ahí sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Y?-dijo Ron si dejar de verlo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry intentando comenzar a abajar pero Ron se plantó en medio

-No quieres saber qué decisión tomamos-dijo Ron inquieto.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry despertándose un poco más-Hermione esta de mi lado y tu del lado de Dumbledore. Los demás no tienen ni idea de lo que paso-

-¿cómo lo...-dijo Ron sorprendido.- No es que no confié en ti Harry, pero… podrías morir si continuas por el camino que vas y no lo permitiré. Si es necesario esta vez te parare y evitare que corras al peligro-

-Llevamos un día en Hogwarts y casi me has declarado como un inútil –dijo Harry tan fríamente que pareció que la torre se congelaba a pesar de la chimenea de Trelawney- Una mago de quinta que a la mínima provocación iría corriendo al peligro. De verdad me dices que me detendrás, que a pesar de todo he intentado mantener a mí… a tu familia lejos del peligro y de cualquier daño. Y no me vengas con el cuento de todo esto es por mí bien que ya me lo sé de memoria. –

-Harry me preocupas y todo lo que dice Dumbledore de alguna forma está encajando y sucediendo-dijo Ron algo pálido.- Necesitas empezar a escucharlo y…-

-No.-dijo Harry con voz potente y calculada que retumbo en las paredes por cada rincón de la torre. El vaho de las personas se empezaba a ver- Escúchame ahora Ron, he intentado mantenerme calmado ante la situación y ser un adulto. Pero esto fue lo que derramo el vaso. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Deán y Seamus. Cuando estés dispuesto a escucharme y ver con tus propios ojos lo que pasa, estaré feliz de que MI AMIGO este a mi lado. Ahora discúlpeme prefecto Ronald tengo que irme-

-¿Harry? No… espera, esto…yo-comenzó Ron

-Con su permiso Prefecto Ronald-lo interrumpió Harry inclinándose un poco, con una mueca de disgusto- He renunciado a la clase de adivinación y si me permite tengo que ir a informarle a mi novia que seguro me matara-

Sin más que decir salto por la baranda asustando a Ron y algunos más que estaban atento de sus palabras. Él sabía que la torre era alta pero no le importaba si de alguna forma ponía distancia entre él y Ron. Un segundo antes de que tocara el fondo lanzo un Carpe retractum que se enrosco en el muro y paro su caída lo suficiente para caer tranquilamente. Se aflojo la corbata hasta la mitad del cuello, se quitó la capa y con una orden desapareció dentro de su monedero al igual que su suéter. Se arremango la camisa queda con las muñequeras descubiertas y el protector del hombro.

Llego al pasillo para la siguiente clase y se sentó con el libro en la mano y continuando su lectura. Al poco de casi terminar de leer y de comenzar la siguiente clase, llego Hermione caminando con su libro de Runas y apuntando algo en un trozo de pergamino. Paso justo a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. Él se levantó sigilosamente mientras ella murmuraba cosas de alguna conexión entre runas y jeroglíficos mágicos.

La tomo de la cintura con una mano y con el otro barco tapándole los ojos. Cambio su voz.

-¿Adivina quién so…-No pudo Terminar ya que un gran pisotón en el pie le hizo soltar su agarre, Hermione paso una mano por su cintura y lo alzo mientras lo volteaba hacia delante, cayendo de espalda, tomo un brazo torciéndolo y una rodilla en su pecho.

-Está bien, me rindo… me rindo…-dijo Harry rápidamente al ver que iba en serio. Muy fácilmente la podría quitar y también defenderse pero era su novia y no deseaba herirla o que por una tontería terminar enojados.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione levantándose y ayudándolo. –Por Merlín, ¿Qué pensabas Harry?-

-Yo solo te estaba intentando jugar un poquito-dijo Harry sobándose el estómago.- Al parecer no debí cambiar mi voz-

-Lo siento, de verdad. Me tomaste desprevenida y estudiando un poco y…-comenzó Hermione revisándolo mientras parecía de verdad avergonzada.

-No importa- dijo Harry riéndose un poco y acariciándole una mejilla- Me encanta que puedas defenderte tú sola-

-Pues tú me enseñaste ese movimiento y en vacaciones mi papá me obligo a ir a estudiar un poco más defensa personal, ya que no estaba muy feliz que tuviera un novio-dijo Hermione aun un poco apenada.

-¿Quería que te defendieras… de mí?-pregunto Harry anonadado.

-Algo así-dijo Hermione luego frunció el ceño-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras-Dijo Harry- Empieza en…- levanto la muñequera y como si fuera un reloj normal mostro la hora con letras rojas flotando sobre el cristal – 5 minutos-

-No hablo de eso-dijo Hermione aunque se sorprendió de la función del reloj al igual que Harry-¿No deberías estar en Adivinación?-

-A pues… yo…-comenzó Harry temiendo que nuevamente terminara en el suelo.

No hizo falta decir más o mejor dicho no lo dejaron decir nada más. Umbridge había salido de la puerta, llevaba una chaqueta color rosa de lana y un lazo de terciopelo en la cabeza ese moño que parecía mosca. Cada vez más le parecía un sapo.

-Ya pueden amores-dijo con esa falsa amabilidad.

Harry miro a Hermione, ella solo suspiro mientras entraba, la siguió sin muchas ganas. Solo esperaba que Umbridge fuera mucho mejor que Lockhart o que por lo menos supiera defenderse de duendecillos. Tomaron dos asientos contiguos mientras guardaban silencio ante la mirada de Umbridge que solo se había quedado mirándolos desde su asiento. Esperaron a todos los demás. Ron llego un poco antes de que la clase empezara tenía una cara confundida y cuando vio a Harry este solo suspiro pesadamente y se sentó lejos de ellos. La clase estaba en silencio más por la mirada fija y su sonrisa irritante que por la presencia de Umbridge.

-Buenas tardes-dijo cuándo la clase estuvo completa.

Algunas personas contestaron a Harry le importo un comino.

-No, no, no y no-dijo Umbridge-Esto no puede ser así, deben contestar "Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge" todos a la vez por favor. ¡Buenas tardes clase!-

-Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge-contestaron todos.

-Buenas tardes, Dolores-dijo Harry después que todos terminaran, no quería darle ni el saludo, pero por la cara que puso supo que la había hecho rabiar.

Los demás miraron a Harry como si estuviera loco. Claro que Hermione le lanzo una mirada cuestionándolo, el señalo su anillo de lord.

-Bien, ahora-dijo Umbridge que no le importo o más bien no quería darle importancia delante de muchos alumnos-No ha salido muy difícil ¿no?-

-Sí que fue difícil, ni que fuéramos chiquillos de 7 años-Dijo Harry con su voz normal pero por alguna razón fue como si hubieran aumentado su voz varios decibeles.

-¡Silencio! Guarden las varitas y saquen sus plumas, por favor.- Dijo Umbridge un poco más roja.

La mayoría cambio miradas tristes, ya que una clase sin varita era realmente aburrida. Harry no metió la varita simplemente la puso en las correas de la muñequera para tenerla a la mano. Saco su bolígrafo además de un pergamino. La profesora saco su varita esta era extraordinariamente corta de unos 10 cm aproximadamente y golpeo a la pizarra escribiendo unas letras.

"Defensa contras las artes oscuras, una vuelta a los principio básico."

-Bien, esta asignatura ha tenido a muchos maestros ¿no es así?-dijo Umbridge-El contaste cambio de profesores puede ser debido, a que alguno de ellos no tenía un currículum aceptable por el ministerio, por lo tanto su educación no está firme-

-O puede ser que el primero quisiera matarme y termine mandándolo al olvido, otro era un inútil que no savia ni hacer un _Imovilus_ y el ultimo era un Infiltrado en Hogwarts que lo único que quería era llevarme a lado de su Malvado amo y nuevamente matarme- dijo Harry tranquilamente y obviando a Lupin había sido el mejor profesor y era cierto pero aún estaba furioso con él.

Toco la pizarra de nuevo esta vez con un sonido sordo, Harry podría jurar que estuvo a punto de romper la varita. El primer mensaje desapareció y fue remplazando por el segundo.

"*Entender los principios de la magia defensiva

*Aprender a reconocer situaciones en la que podamos usar la magia defensiva

*Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para uso legal"

-Valla idiotez-dijo Harry esta vez Umbridge se volvió con la cara roja. Aun así se mantuvo con la boca cerrada. Durante un par de minutos la clase se llenó de ruidos de plumas moviéndose sobre los pergaminos, pero Harry simplemente guardo sus cosas, no necesitaría hacer notas de tonterías.

-¿Tienen todo el mundo un ejemplar de la teoría de la magia defensiva de wilbert slinkhard?-pregunto Umbridge.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento en la clase.

-Creo que tienen que intentarlo de nuevo-dijo Umbridge -Cuando yo pregunte tienen que contestarme con un "Si, profesora Umbridge" o un "No profesora Umbridge", así que, ¿Tienen todo el mundo un ejemplar de la teoría de la magia defensiva de wilbert slinkhard?-pregunto Umbridge nuevamente.

El "Si, profesora Umbridge" de todos provoco que Harry gruñera, ¿Nadie tenía un poco de agallas para oponerse a Umbridge?

-Bien-dijo Umbridge.

Harry no savia si de verdad no lo escuchaba o si no le importaba de igual manera el simplemente saco nuevamente el libro para terminarlo de leer de una buena vez por todas.

-Me gustaría que fueran a la página 5 y lean el capítulo uno "Fundamento para principiantes" no necesitan hablar-

Harry observo como Hermione alzaba la mano a su lado incluso no tenía el ejemplar en su escritorio al igual que él, nunca la había visto no abrir un libro o desobedecer a un profesor. Sonrió y sintió un impulso de tomarla y besarla enfrente de todos, se contuvo por querer escuchar que diría Hermione. Después de un par de minutos, la profesora no podía seguir ignorándola ya que todos en lugar de leer veían la mano levantada.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capítulo, querida?-pregunto a Hermione.

-No es sobre el capítulo-dijo Hermione firme

-Si no es del capítulo puede esperar-dijo Umbridge mostrando sus dientes.

-Tengo una pregunta sobre el curso-dijo Hermione entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo su cara más fuerte, esa mirada que le hacía sudar frio.

-¿Tu nombre es?-

-Hermione Granger-

-Bien señorita Granger, creo que las preguntas sobre el curso se contesta si lees el capítulo-dijo Umbridge aun con su sonrisa irritante.

-Vera lo he leído y no hay ningún hechizo de defensa-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry de perfil, pues él no se había dado cuenta pero tenía una sonrisa arogante.

-¿Hechizos de defensa?-dijo la profesora Umbridge con una risa-¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?, no puedo imaginar que se presente alguna situación en mi clase que necesiten un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger ¿O cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase?-

-Crusi…-dijo Harry con voz fría.

La profesora levanto su varita tan rápidamente que sorprendió a todos.

-Ya veo…-dijo Harry mirándola fríamente y la voz baja- Con que nadie la atacaría en medio de una clase-

Umbridge bajo la varia completamente exaltada y con los ojos mucho más saltones.

\- A mi parecer es necesaria la utilización de hechizos de defensa, no solo es de vital importancia en un ataque también son importantes para saber a qué nos enfrentamos realmente. Un Hechizo de defensa se tiene que practicar para como usted lo dijo en la ceremonia de apertura _"perfeccionar lo que se tiene que perfeccionar"_ -Termino Harry con una leve sonrisa- Son sus palabras Dolores-

-En mi clase solo se le responde a quien levante la mano-dijo Umbridge mirando con odio a Harry, la mano que se levanto fue la de Hermione.

-¿Tiene otra pregunta?-dijo Umbridge con desdén.

-¿Se da cuenta que lo importante que es aprender esto para el futuro?-dijo Hermione mirando a la profesora también con odio y todos alrededor de ellos dos palidecieron.

-¿Es usted experta en educación del ministerio, señorita Granger?-dijo Umbridge poniendo una mirada de asco.

-Claro que lo es, ha leído todos los libros sobre educación así como los de leyes del ministerio y tiene un gran entendimiento de ese tema y mucho más. No dudo que sea más lista que usted -dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione, la cual le agradeció con la mirada.

Pero la profesora no lo tomo encuentra seguía mirando a Hermione, una vena en su sien la delataba.

-Ya lo ha dicho Harry-dijo Hermione estoicamente.

-Entonces le informo que la más calificada en esta habitación soy yo-dijo Umbridge con la vena creciéndole.

-A sí que estamos en una dictadura, esto es lo que nos impone el ministerio. Una disque profesora que solo impone su opinión sin considerar la los demás- dijo Harry en el tono más alto- Bonito gobierno tenemos, regresamos a la inquisición-

La profesora apretó su varita y miro a Harry enojada pero no le contesto nada. Como protección el coloco la mano en la suya propia esperando no tener que utilizarla.

Ron levanto la mano.-Ronald Weasley-

-Usted dirá Señor Weasley-

-Es cierto lo que ha dicho Harry, si no practicamos los hechizos como estaremos seguros que nos podremos defender si somos atacado-dijo Ron, Harry lo miro de reojo y solo pudo pensar que quería compensar lo dicho hacia unas horas.

-Repito-dijo Umbridge sonriendo irritada -¿Crees que vas a ser atacado durante mis clases?-

Harry se concentró y pensó en un escenario, enviándoselo a su conexión con el castillo. Enseguida el Escritorio de la profesora salto, literalmente y se arrojó a donde estaba la profesora que chillo desesperadamente.

-Reducto-dijo Harry fríamente, el escritorio se hizo polvo en un segundo. Solamente tocaba la varita pero fue suficiente para que el hechizo fuera efectivo.

-A petición de Umbridge le hemos mandado una situación para que enseñara sus capacidades como profesora pero se ve que solo sabe chillar como sapo. Esto es una advertencia Umbridge si sigues insistiendo que no es necesario me veré obligado a enviarte más situaciones –Dijo la voz del castillo, claramente enviada por Harry.

-Ya ve-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Las situaciones se dan inesperadamente y en cualquier lugar. Hay muchas amenas en todos lados-

-La única amenaza que veo en este salón es usted-grito la profesora Umbridge

-OH, entonces si me escucha, pensaba que no lo hacía a menos que uno levantara la mano-dijo Harry burlonamente.

Casi al instante todas las manos que se mantenían en el aire se bajaron.

-Esta clase no tendrá ningún hechizo y no creo que le sirva en el futuro-dijo Umbridge mirando a todos colérica-Ustedes solo necesitaran la teoría-

-¿y que teoría va a haber en el mundo real?-dijo Harry.

-Esto es un colegio, señor Potter no el mundo real-dijo Umbridge aún más colérica.

-Se supone que nos están preparando para un mundo real, donde se necesitan conocimientos y habilidades mágicas para poder subsistir -dijo Harry guardando el libro en su bolsa.- Tendría que ser tan difícil como haya fuera pero con la forma de protegernos ¿No?-

-No hay nada esperando afuera señor Potter-grito Umbridge tomando un color rojo intenso.

-¿De verdad? Supongo que es una experta sobre todos los peligros que ahí en el mundo mágico incluso en el muggle-grito Harry, su humor estaba fatal pero intentaba controlarlo.

-¿Qué o quién se supone que va a atacar a niños como ustedes?-Pregunto entre gritos.

-No lo sé déjeme pensar-dijo Harry en tono burlón- Podrían ser creaturas salvajes, mortifagos, dementores y si no recuerdo mal lord Voldemort que ataco a un bebe de un año de edad-

Todo el salón ahogo un grito y se retiraron como si Harry fuera infeccioso, la única que se colgó la mochila y le tomo la mano fue Hermione. Le agradeció con su mirada mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar. La profesora no retrocedió, miraba a los dos con expresión de satisfacción.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter-dijo Umbridge tenía una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios-Como cree que el señor tenebroso ha regresado. Eso es mentira-

-¡Cree que me importan los puntos!-dijo Harry mirando como todos los Gryffindor habrían la boca –Ahí cosas más importantes que una copa. Además Dolores, Yo he visto a lord Voldemort en persona. Aun es como si estuviera enfrente de mí, esa piel tan blanca y fría como el mármol, sus ojos morados rojizo, relucientes con el instinto asesino, su nariz como dos fosas de serpiente, su suave movimiento como si estuviera pensando matarte o jugar con tu vida. Tan escalofriante que haría correr a todo el ministerio inmediatamente-

Todos se estremecieron, incluso Hermione.

-Está castigado Sr Potter-dijo irritada la profesora Umbridge-Mañana por la tarde. A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho. Lo repito, eso es mentira. El ministerio ha garantizado que no están en peligro por ninguna persona. Solo son cuentos para llamar la atención ahora, continúen leyendo. Página 5.-

-Cree que me quedare a escuchar las estupideces de una vieja cara de sapo-dijo Harry sin pensar mucho pero con desdén.- No cumpliré su castigo. Sobre todo porque no he dicho ninguna mentira.-Esta ves miro a sus compañero-El que miente es el ministerio, no reconocer las señales de que ha regresado lord Voldemort, no investigar ni vigilar a los ex mortifagos que estuvieron bajo su mandato es la idiotez más grande que he visto por parte del Ministerio. Si tienen un criterio propio verán que las piezas encajan y que todo esto de que enseñe solo teoría y no una defensa adecuada es una manera de mantenernos en su poder, de oprimirnos y negarnos una forma de escapar de su dictadura-

-Yo sobre todas las personas entiendo que aprender es lo más importante, pero si para aprender tengo que someterme a personas que están intentando hacerme seguir un lineamiento sin poder cuestionarlas o poder opinar prefiero no aprender. Por favor escuchen las palabras de Harry que nos ha protegido más veces de las que saben, de Quirrell poseído por Voldemort, del basilisco en la cámara de los secretos, de los dragones en el torneo, él hubiera rescatado a cualquier rehén y acaso no se sacrificó para que los demás campeones regresaran a salvo. ¿Qué ha hecho el ministerio por nosotros? Mandarnos Dementores, acusar a un hombre inocente como Sirius Black, dejar suelto a dragones en el colegio y no darnos protección en estos tiempos de crisis-

-SILENCIO-dijo Umbridge tan morada y furiosa que parecía sacar humo por las orejas.-LOS DOS ESTAN CASTIGA…-

-Nosotros desertamos de su clase-dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza.- Ya no somos sus alumnos-

-No pueden desertar de mi clase, no es optativa- dijo Umbridge sonriendo un poco- Así que ustedes tienen…-

-CALLENSE UMBRIDGE-dijo el la voz del castillo resonando en cada parte de Hogwarts- Hermione Granger y Harry Potter han desertado y el Heredero del castillo lo acepta. Usted no puede imponer castigos a estas dos personas y le suplico que cierre su maldita boca de sapo o mi siguiente decisión será echarla del castillo para siempre así como a todos aquellos que duden de mis decisiones-

-Déjense de bromas-dijo Umbridge mirando hacia todos lados histérica- NO AHÍ NINGUN HEREDERO…-

Hermione daba miradas discretas a Harry el cual le sonreía para que supiera que no aria ninguna cosa mala pero parecía seguir preocupada. Podía sentir como el resto de la clase esperaba que explotara algo. El castillo sin en cambio comenzó a tornarse frio y oscuro tanto que ni la luz del di apodia entrar por las ventanas, luego sin previo aviso apareció una fuego intenso en la habitación iluminando todos los rostro. Umbridge comenzó a cambiar ya no era una profesora, era un sapo pequeño y seguramente venenoso.

-¿Alguien más duda de mi poder?-pregunto la voz del castillo.-Den un paso al frente y serán compañeros de la querida Umbridge-

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Hermione pellizco a Harry y este soltó toda su concentración, le dolía la cabeza, le pesaban los parpados y sentía la espalda mojada. Estaba a punto de caerse cuando Hermione le pasó una mano por la cintura ayudándolo y dándole ánimos. Todo se Ilumino y regreso a la normalidad excepto Umbridge.

-Regresara en un par de horas a su estado original, bueno eso espero- dijo nuevamente el castillo- La clase ha concluido-

No esperaron un minuto más tomaron sus cosas y todos salieron corriendo del salón. Tal vez pensaban que había sido el único lugar donde había ocurrido pero todo el castillo había pasado y escuchado lo mismo, se enterarían un poco después que incluso había algunos desmayos.

Esperaba a que Hermione lo regañara, solamente la veía.

-Eso fue demasiado para ti -dijo Hermione caminando con Harry en dirección al gran comedor.-No es que me queje pero no sabes que efectos secundarios podrías tener al poner toda esa carga sobre tu cuerpo...-

-Tranquila, estoy bien y por lo menos nos hemos librado de Dolores -a completo Harry sonriendo.

\- Pensé que la explotarías o la enviarías a china-dijo Hermione entrelazando sus manos.

-Tenía muchas ganas créeme, pero si el ministerio está intentando meterse en el colegio lo mejor es tenerla cerca para averiguar que están planeando-dijo Harry viendo a Pevees molestar a un par de alumnos de primero.

-Tienes ya un plan contra ellos ¿no?-dijo Hermione echándole una mirada fulminante a Pevees que salió volando a otro lado.

{¿Qué raro?} Pensó Harry, Pevees no le hacía caso a nadie mucho menos a los prefectos.

-Algo así-dijo Harry -lo primero es...-

En ese segundo llego Ron corriendo cargando una cantidad considerable de pergaminos.

-Harry, Hermione, esperen-dijo Ron acercándose rápidamente-La profesora Umbridge me pidió que llenáramos esto y que se lo pasáramos a la profesora McGonagall antes del desayuno de mañana-

Harry gruño, esperaba pasar un rato con Hermione que no fuera con tantas personas presentes.

Ron lo veía de forma preocupada, Hermione se percató y pareció no entender.

-Son sobre nuestros nuevos deberes como prefectos- Finalizo Ron.

-Debe ser una broma -dijo Hermione con tono irritado mirando la cantidad de pergaminos-Todo esto nos llevara toda la noche-

-Exactamente-dijo Ron más irritado que Hermione-por eso deberíamos ir los tres a la torre de Gryffindor -

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry el cual se sentía nuevamente enojado. Acaso Ron creía que se contentaría tan rápido. Era cierto que la última vez había decidido no ser tan duro, pero Ron solo parecía solo hacerlo enojar últimamente.

-Sera mejor que empieces amor, te llevare algo de comida-dijo Harry intentando sonar lo mejor posible-te veo en unos minutos-

-Si.-dijo Hermione tomando un par de pergaminos, lanzándole una mirada de cuestionamiento, el solo suspiro. Y empezando a caminar en dirección del gran comedor el cual al llegar escuchaba los murmullos. Lo más notorio era que a ninguno de los que susurraba parecía importarle que lo escuchara. Por lo contrario era como si lo dijeran en voz más alta.

-Dice que se batió en duelo con quien tú sabes-

-Ha desertado de dos clases hoy-

-¿a quienes cree que engaña? Solo quiere llamar la atención-

-El heredero de Hogwarts esta de su lado, seguro está bajo un imperio o es magia negra-

-bla, bla, bla- comenzó a escuchar Harry.

Se paralizo al ver a McGonagall caminar en su dirección, intento tomar algo de comida y Huir pero era demasiado tarde, la que pudo haber sido su tutora estaba a lado de el fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Podemos hablar Harry James Potter Evans-dijo McGonagall su voz erra un ronroneo como el de un león cazando, sus ojos eran como los de gato y por un segundo Harry casi vio como tenia garras en lugar de uñas. Trago duro mientras asentía. ¿Por qué utilizaba todo su nombre?

La profesora lo encamino a la misma habitación de la noche anterior y él fue como un niño regañado con la cabeza baja y sintiendo que el mundo se caía bajo sus pies. Entraron y en cuanto estuvieron enfrente de la chimenea el subió la vista y como si fuera magia comenzó a sentir que se hacía pequeñito y McGonagall gigante.

-DESERTAR DE DOS CLASES, NO LO CREO MUCHACHITO. ACASO NO VAS A TERMINAR TU ENSEÑANZA, HE TENIDO QUE HABLAR CON SYBILL Y PEDIRLE COMO FAVOR ESPECIAL QUE TE ADMITA NUEVAMENTE Y SABES QUE NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN. EN CUANTO A UMBRIDGE NO QUIERO NI PENSAR LO QUE TENDRÉ QUE HACER PARA QUE ESTÉS EN SU CLASE. SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR EN LO QUE PASARA SI NO TOMAS LAS CLASES O SI NO ACOMPLETAS TU ENSEÑANZA. TUS PADRES ESTARÍAN PREOCUPADOS AL VER QUE SU HIJO CREE QUE SE PUEDE SALTAR LAS NORMAS TAN FÁCILMENTE. CREÍA QUE…- Los gritos de McGonagall palidecieron a Harry, era peor de lo que creía nunca, la había visto enojada pero esto era como si hubiera enloquecido de pura furia. Para su mala suerte el seguramente sabia tocar esa fibra sensible que hacia explotar a la profesora. El Regaño continúo por minutos.

-… ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉS INTENTANDO LIBRARTE DE LAS DEMÁS CLASES PORQUE CON LO QUE RESPECTA A LA MÍA NI CREAS QUE ADMITIRÉ QUE FALTES. TE RETO A QUE LO INTENTES Y CRÉEME JOVENCITO ME TE TRASFORMARE EN TÍTERE Y TE ENVIARE A CLASES BAJO UN IMPERIUS, PENSÉ QUE TENÍAS MÁS CABEZA Y QUE SAVIAS COMO COMPORTARTE, PERO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS ASÍ… SI YO TE HUBIERA CUIDADO Y EDUCADO… oh Merlín ESTOY SEGURA que serias DIFERENTE Y NO estarías DÁNDOME ESTAS PREOCUPACIONES INFERNALES, Todo esto es mi culpa y….-

McGonagall se rompió o eso le pareció a Harry ya que se sentó y bajo la cabeza. Esperaba que siguiera gritando o lo mandara a limpiar todos los inodoros del colegio pero ocurrió lo más inesperado. Estaba llorando. Tenía las manos en los ojos gimoteando y susurrando cosas como "No debí, maldita suerte, creí que hacia lo correcto, es mi culpa, todo esto es mi maldita…Mi Harry…si tan solo no te hubiera". No pudo continuar. Harry la abrazaba y le besaba la frente, sentía como McGonagall apretaba las manos en su camisa como se removía un poco en medio de su pecho. Espero Hasta que la profesora se calmara.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Harry sin soltarla.

-Supongo ¿En qué pensabas Harry?-pregunto McGonagall con la voz ahogada por el abrazo.

-Nunca me gusta adivinación y la verdad me da cosa que la profesora Trelawney me dé un augurio de muerte en cada clase-dijo Harry acariciando los hombros de la maestra.- Ese tiempo lo podría invertir en algo más productivo y que me ayude de verdad a mis planes-

-¿Qué planes?-pregunto McGonagall apartándose un poco.

-En Hogwarts ahí un lugar donde puedo entrenar, mejor, donde me pondré a prueba de verdad y que me enseñara más que en cualquier clase. Pero si estoy todo el día ocupado no podré hacerlo correctamente. Así que decidí salirme de Adivinación-dijo Harry no le mentiría a McGonagall y mucho menos cuando ella de verdad se preocupaba.- Y no regresare ¿Entendido?-

McGonagall movió su cabeza como si no le gustara después asintió.

-Entendido-dijo suspirando- ¿Y lo que dijo el castillo? Hermione y tu…-

-Quería que leyéramos solamente un libro-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Para eso mejor me leo toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts- aunque pensaba en la biblioteca flotante-sería más educativo. Tuvimos una discusión y bueno al final me quiso castigar pero decidí que esa clase también me la puedo saltar por ahora-

-¿Y los T.I.M.O´S? me prometiste…-

-Y siempre las cumplo… o cuando puedo cumplirlas. Usted apúnteme a todas las materias que quiera para los T.I.M.O´S y le aseguro que estaré preparado. Y como prometí si no soy el mejor por lo menos seré uno de los mejores-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco al ver la mueca de la profesora.

-Dijiste el mejor-

-Lo se…. Pero tengo a Mione de competencia y créame si hablamos de un examen escrito estoy muy debajo de ella, me pongo nervioso e incluso se me podría olvidar como me llamo.-dijo Harry con una risita que hizo que la profesora sonriera, pero percibía aun preocupación en sus ojos-¿Aun se pregunta si estoy siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort?-

La maestra salto y abrió los ojos. Harry había acertado.

-Bueno no exactamente… pero en alguna forma me preocupa que puedas convertirte en un mago tenebroso en algo que sea peor que Voldemort-dijo la profesora temblando- Si fuera así yo… no podría vivir con eso. Sería la culpable de todo lo que…-

-Ni lo diga-dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda- Si yo me sintiera que me vuelvo malo vendría a usted y le entregaría mi cuello antes de continuar por ese camino. Y usted no tiene la culpa de nada.-

-Yo te deje con esos despreciables muggles-dijo McGonagall escondiendo su rostro.

Harry se quedó helado.

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón doler. ¿Acaso ella y Dumbledore…? No podía ser, tenía que ser una mentira.

-Estuve ahí cuando te dejamos-dijo McGonagall temblando, Harry la soltó y por un segundo quiso salir corriendo de la habitación. -

{No} se dijo a si mismo {Si le diste la oportunidad a Dumbledore, debes dársela a McGonagall, ella te ha apoyado e incluso ha estado ahí para ti. Escúchala} Recordaba todo lo contado por Dumbledore pero él no había mencionado a la profesora.

La tomo del rostro elevándole la mirada.

-Cuénteme todo-dijo Harry seriamente.

\- Me entere por Hagrid que te enviaría con los muggles y… fui a cerciorarme que fueran una buena familia. Lo cual no eran. Mucho después llego Dumbledore, intente decirle que no eran buenos. Me refuto diciendo que era tu única familia y que no podías crecer en un lugar donde eras famoso que se te subiría a la cabeza y que eso podía confundirte. Me convenció y después te dejo ahí en el porche. Encante la entrada sin que se diera cuenta para protegerte y luego me fui. No debí escucharlo, tomarte he irme de ahí. Tal vez vivir como muggle….-

-¿Eso fue todo lo que hizo?-pregunto Harry aliviado, sintiendo que su corazón latía nuevamente.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. Sé que no me perdonaras y lo merezco-dijo McGonagall sobándose los brazos. Harry la abrazo nuevamente mientras ella se soltaba a llorar con mucha mas fuerza.

-No necesita mi perdón por que en lo que a mí respecta usted intento hacer algo por mí y eso es lo que me importa. Recuerde que usted no tiene la culpa si desea culpar a alguien culpe a Voldemort, él fue el que comenzó todo esto.- Dijo Harry sonriendo- Usted es como una madre para mí y créame yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, desde regañarme, castigarme he incluso apoyarme cuando los demás desconfían de mí. La amo como a mi propia madre.-

-Eres el hijo que nunca tuve- dijo McGonagall acurrucándose en su pecho.

McGonagall no paro de llorar, Harry sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejaba escapar una que otra, de alguna forma ambos lloraban de lo que había pasado y de felicidad por las palabras del otro. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se vieron y sonrieron.

-Ahora deberías ir a comer. No te preocupes por esas dos clases y… déjame a Albus a mí-dijo McGonagall con esa mirada de decisión.

-Gracias-dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla- Debó irme Mione espera que le lleve la cena-

Se levantó, le beso la frente y estaba por irse cuando ella lo tomo de la manga.

-Iras a las demás clases ¿verdad?-dijo McGonagall con los ojos preocupados.

-Si- dijo Harry modificando sus planes. Estaba decidido a no ir a historia de la magia y a cuidado de creaturas mágicas incluso disculparse con la profesora Sprout, pero la mirada de McGonagall lo cambio- Iré-

-Y tomaras Runas y Aritmancia en vez de Adivinación y Defensa contra las artes oscuras-dijo McGonagall.

-ehhh-dijo Desconcertado.

-Yo hablo con Las profesoras Vector y Bathsheda, estarán felices de recibirte aunque estés atrasado-dijo McGonagall convencida.

-Pero… yo creí que… no es justo-dijo Harry como un niño pequeño incluso para sus oídos.

-Dijiste que no te eran útiles las dos materias, seguro que le sacas provecho a estas dos -dijo McGonagall firme. Era tan raro verla ser la misma después de que la viera tan frágil. Pero era McGonagall y lo quisiera o no estaba seguro que no iba a lograr nada con discutir.

-Ok-dijo Harry refunfuñando-pero los viernes los tendré libres-

-Después de los entrenamientos-dijo McGonagall con voz clara.- Ahora, ve a cenar-

Harry asintió y subió, varias veces Vernon lo había mandado a su habitación. Pero nunca se había sentido como ahora, era una mescla de felicidad e irritación, felicidad de que sintiera el regaño de una madre de que alguien se preocupara por él y lo quisiera de esa forma e irritación de que no pudiera ganarle a McGonagall. ¿Así seria si tuviera a mi madre? Se preguntó.

Harry tomo un par de tartas de manzana y una gran porción de jugo de calabaza, sin mirar a nadie salió con todo en manos, aunque muchos murmuraban cosas aun peor al verlo pasar así. Seguro que pensaba que estaba robando después de tener una regañina de la profesora. Subió directamente a la sala de Gryffindor pasando a lado de un montón de alumnos de primero que se arrinconaban al verlo o que ahogaban un grito. Doblando una esquina vio a Sofí que estaba seguramente dirigiéndose a su sala común, la saludo y continuo.

Al entrar a la sala común vio a Ron y Hermione sobre un sillón con un montón de hojas en la mesita, con plumas en las manos y varios tinteros. Al acercarse se percató que Ron estaba algo mejor y que Hermione parecía un poco enojada, seguramente ya sabía de su pelea en la torre de Adivinación.

-Aquí están las cosas-dijo Harry sentándose enfrente de ellos-Mejor coman-

-¿Ya comiste?-dijo Ron tomando un pedazo de tarda de manzana y metiéndose en la boca.

-Algo-mintió Harry no sentía hambre alguna y no quería hablar con Ron más que lo suficiente.

Hermione tomo un pequeño trozo de tarta de melaza y se la puso enfrente de la cara.

-Come-ordeno Hermione mirándolo fijante, el abrió la boca sintiéndose derrotado por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Mordió un poco el sabor a malaza inundo su boca. Harry saco pergaminos y la bolígrafo, comenzó a hacer los deberes de esa semana empezando por Snape.

-¿Qué bolígrafo más lindo?-dijo Ron y Harry gruño.

Paso el resto de la tarde escribiendo todos sus deberes poniendo especial cuidado en la de Snape ya que seguramente se pondría peor con el si no lo hacía bien. Hermione platicaba con Ron de sus deberes si prestarle atención cuando termino, paso el bolígrafo a Hermione que le agradeció ya que era mucho más sencillo escribir y con la letra de Hermione parecía escrito con sumo cuidado.

Saco el libro y comenzó a leer. Al finalizar la lectura se dio cuenta que Hermione y Ron aun le faltaba demasiados pergaminos. A Harry le pareció un día extremadamente largo, no por lo difícil del día si no por lo aburrido que había sido al principio y las miles de sensaciones que le produjo. La sala común se fue llenando de poco a poco hasta que casi estuvo abarrotada y después se fue vaciando, veía como todos le dirigían miradas y cuchicheos pero Harry simplemente esperaba para tener un momento a solas con Hermione.

Crookshanks se había enroscado en sus piernas y ronroneaba ya que Harry le acariciaba delicadamente el lomo, Harry miraba el fuego intentando borrar sus pensamientos lúgubres.

-Me voy a la cama-dijo al fin Harry viendo que daban las 12 y ellos aún no parecían terminar.

-Descansa-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco chueco, parecía exasperado. Harry lo ignoro.

-Duerme bien cariño-dijo Hermione dándole un beso antes de subir a su habitación

Harry vio a sus compañeros durmiendo y él se acostó verdaderamente intentando dormir pero sus intenciones no duraron ni 10 minutos, sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos y se dispuso a bajar nuevamente. Súbitamente un dolor en su frente surgió evitando que se concentrara lo suficiente para completar cualquier acción, Voldemort intentaba meterse en su mente. Y por lo que sabía podía ser desde dos flancos, desde su propia mente y desde el exterior. Toco su varita y se extendió un hechizo silenciador, se cerraron las cortinas. Comenzó a gemir y revolverse en su cama mientras los minutos pasaban. Alguna vez se había quemado y en ese instante era como si lo incendiara como si el fuego se extendiera por su piel una y otra vez pero sin apagarse nunca. Ni siquiera podía ver bien, sentía el sudor recorrer su cara, sus gritos hacían eco en sus oídos y su mente se nublaba.

Así paso el resto de la noche. Cuando al fin se detuvo eran ya las 6 de la mañana el intento dormir pero sus pesadillas lo despertaron inmediatamente.


	39. Capitulo 39- A cada quien

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Muchos se preguntaran por que he quitado el capítulo y después lo he re subido y les diré que me avisaron que tenía algunos fallos en cuanto a que no se entendía del todo. Había partes que no estaban bien escrita y aquí estoy corrigiendo por lo menos la mayoría. Gracias por avisarme** **RoseAllyWhitPotter17** **.**

* * *

 _ **Si llegaste el final de algo y tienes que regresar, recuerda que siempre es más rápido si ya conoces el camino.**_

* * *

Capítulo 39.- A cada quien lo que merece

El día trascurrió gris y lluvioso como el anterior.

Harry bostezo con ganas, y beso a Hermione temprano lo cual le hiso sentirse mucho mejor pero simplemente el que no hubiera dormido ni una hora le hacía cabecear cada momento. Paso toda la mañana escuchando las conversaciones de Hermione y Ron ya que él no tenía ganas de hablar. Recordaba el intento de Voldemort de adentrarse en su mente y eso le causaba una molestia brutal.

Los dos primeros periodos fueron de encantamientos en los cuales Harry se durmió. El profesor Flitwick pareció no importarle pero Hermione lo despertó para hacer un par de encantos que le salieron bastante bien y el profesor estuvo fascinado con su habilidad el resto de la clase.

La siguientes dos fue de trasfiguraciones, en el cual Harry tuvo que escuchar 15 minutos sobre los T.I.M.O´S y además de que Mcgonagall le dio recomendaciones de cómo comportarse en el año. Intento escucharla atentamente mientras observaba que ella lo miraba fijamente pero nunca supo cuando se durmió y la profesora lo despertó bruscamente dándole una fuerte reprimenda enfrente de todos, el solo escucho como la noche anterior, dando bostezos.

La profesora empezó con los hechizos desvanecedores lo cual Harry encontró un poco difícil. Nunca sus maestros no vieron la necesidad de enseñarle a desvanecerse si tenía una capa que lo hacía invisible. Al final de la clase había logrado desaparecer los caracoles con los que practicaba, Hermione por su parte logo desvaneces el suyo en el tercer intento, la profesora le dio a Gryffindor una recompensa de 30 puntos ya que Neville, inesperadamente para todos los demás acepto Harry, también había logrado desvanecer su caracol, aunque parpadeaba por segundos. La profesora dejo como deber practicar el hechizo para la siguiente clase. Al terminarla la profesora lo llamo aparte.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunto McGonagall.

-Sí, solo que tengo mucho sueño no dormí anoche bien-fue lo unido que dijo antes de salir a su siguiente clase.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron tan pronto acabo la clase. Su hora de patrullar era en los almuerzos según había entendido. Así que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comió solo, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos y aunque los viera no les hubiera hecho caso porque termino durmiéndose en la mesa del gran comedor. Lo despertó Sofí lo zarandeo cuando pasaba para que se fuera a la siguiente clase. Entre gruñidos y bostezos bajo a los terrenos.

En clase de criaturas mágicas los terrenos estaban fríos y ventosos, y a medida que descendía por la explanada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el borde del bosque prohibido, alcanzo a un grupo de Gryffindor entre ellos estaba Hermione. Recibió una nueva mirada de preocupación de Hermione que tiritaba, suponía de frio ya que empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia. Harry le dio su túnica a pesar de sus protestas.

La profesora Grubbly-Plank los esperaba de pie de una larga mesa con un montón de ramitas.

Cuando llegaron a ellas Harry vio a Draco Malfoy pero lo que más le irrito fue que en su pecho tuviera una insignia de prefecto esta era verde a diferencia con la de Gryffindor, mientras su grupo reía viendo a Harry. Ron salió en dirección a Daphne.

-¿Están todos aquí?-vocifero la profesora-Empecemos ¿quién puede decirme como se llaman estar creaturas?-

Enseguida la mano de Hermione se levantó, Harry sonrió se veía un poco pequeña a comparación de su túnica encima de sus hombros. Malfoy la imito grotescamente. Harry lo miro con verdadero odio el no paro su burla, solo volteo a otro lado. Las ramitas se levantaron en el aire, revelando pequeños duendes que parecían hechos de madera con brazos y piernas redondeados, dos afilados dedos y una graciosa palana cara, sus ojos eran tan claros que le daban un aspecto de ternura.

-Prosiga señorita Granger-dijo la profesora.

-Bowtruckle- dijo Hermione-son guardianes de los árboles, usualmente viven en los que se usan para hacer varitas-

-5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank.- Estos son Bowtruckle, y como correctamente señalo la señorita Granger, generalmente vivan en arboles cuya madera tienen propiedades mágicas ¿Alguien sabe lo que comen?-

-Piojos de la madera-dijo Harry mirando como seguían a algo que parecían granos de arroz-pero también huevos de hadas si pueden encontrarlos y atraparlos-

-Muy bien, 5 puntos más-dijo la profesora con demasiada alegría-cuando se necesita alguna hoja o madera de donde ellos viven se necesitan pijos de madera. Pueden parecer inofensivos, pero una vez que se enojan intentaran arrancarles los ojos con sus garras. Todos tomen un puñado de piojos como precaución-

Cuando al fin Harry tuvo un puñado de piojos continuo la profesora.

-Estudiaran a fondo las partes de ellos en caso de que se muestren agresivos solo denles los piojos-dijo la profesora-al final de la clase tendrán que saber cada parte-

Se sentía triste, recordaba su primera clase del año pasado, donde conocido a amiji, su escreguto, ahí mismo era donde la había alimentado por primera vez y se hicieron muy cercanos… su amiga dio la vida en aquel horrendo cementerio.

Harry enseguida vio la mesa, todos los Bowtruckle se apiñaban encima de los pijos de arroz, mientras el más pequeño casi un recién nacido intentaba conseguir uno siendo empujado al final de la mesa. Le pareció que el pequeñín estaba enfadado pero al siguiente segundo un Bowtruckle más grande lo empujo tirándolo de la mesa. Sus reflejos fueron suficiente para tomarlo antes de que se golpeara en el suelo. Lo coloco con cuidado en la mesa y le dejo todo el montón de piojos que había tomado. El pequeñín se lanzó hacia ellos comiendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Ahora todos tomen un Bowtruckle y dibújelo en un pergamino por parejas por favor-

El pequeñín del Bowtruckle lo miro y Harry sonrió.

{¿Por qué no?} Pensó sonriendo un poco.

Lo tomo entre manos, revisándolo atentamente mientras acababa con los pijos de madera que le deba para mantenerlo ocupado.

-Ten cuidado Harry-dijo Hermione dibujando la cara del Bowtruckle con el bolígrafo y pergamino que le dio Harry- No te valla a lastimar y no lo lastimes-

-¿Crees que lo podría lastimar?-dijo Harry tranquilamente, de cierta forma le recordaba a Amiji con esos ojitos que le indicaban que tenía un alma y sentimientos profundos.

Mientras el Bowtruckle terminaba con los pijos, escucho como Malfoy hablaba de su padre y presumía de ser prefecto. Al darse cuenta donde estaba el Bowtruckle y percatarse que no estaba cerca del suelo envolvió una de sus garras alrededor del pulgar de Harry. Continuaron dibujándolo con cuidado y con el pequeño aun sin quitar su garra del dedo. En un descuido de un alumno un Bowtruckle le enseño las garras amenazándolo y este salto golpeando a Harry. El pequeño Bowtruckle asustado por el movimiento rasgo el dedo de Harry dejando dos heridas profundas y sangrantes.

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione preocupada pero el simplemente lo bajo lentamente y lo coloco en el suelo, el Bowtruckle casi sale corriendo pero enseguida vio la gran herida que había dejado en su dedo.

-Está bien no te preocupes por esto. Corre antes de que la profesora te vea-le dijo Harry amablemente y en voz baja para que la profesora no lo escuchara.

El Bowtruckle se acercó le dio una suave caricia con una hojita que le sobresalía en la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque y desapareciendo detrás de un árbol.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Hermione envolviéndole la mano con su pañuelo-Ha sido muy lindo de tu parte-

-Solo pensé que sería mejor si fuera libre, toda creatura necesita ser libre-dijo Harry acariciándole un meguilla.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a herbologia con la mano aun envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado, subían la colina sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos diminutos ocultos entre los árboles seguían su trayecto. Ron se encontraba entretenido con Daphne por lo cual simplemente lo dejaron atrás.

Al llegar a la puerta del invernadero para clase de Herbologia, las puertas se abrieron y algunos estudiantes de cuarto año salieron.

Ginny apareció por la puerta he intento hablarles, pero todos los estudiantes salían a tropel y se la llevaban entre la corriente de personas que se generaba. Casi a segundos después de que el invernadero se vaciara salió Luna Loovegod con restos de tierra en la ropa y una marca negra en la nariz y el cabello enmarañado, mientras muchos otros hacían miradas de miedo o se alejaban de la chica. Ellos se acercaron.

-Valla Lu ¿Qué paso?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Los bulbo tubérculos parecían no estar felices.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras besaba a Harry en la mejilla y luego la de Hermione- Los veo después y no te preocupes por Sofí he hablado con ella yo le enseño parte de lo que nos enseñaste-

Ambos le sonrieron mientras veían que se perdía entre la gente dando saltitos. Ernie Macmillan parecía haber esperado a que se alejara Luna por que inmediatamente se pararon frente ellos y con cara seria dijo en voz alta.

-Harry, he hablado con mis compañeros de Hufflepuff y muchos están de tu lado-comenzó firmemente-No solo te apoyaran en tus palabras si tienes problemas ahí estarán. Personalmente quisiera convencer a todos pero hay idiotas que no te creen. Personalmente mi familia también te respalda y creemos en ti con firmeza. Solo tienes que decir una palabra y la cumpliremos -

-Gracias Ernie pero por ahora no es necesario-dijo Harry apoyando una mano en su hombro, todos los que se habían apiñado y cuchicheaban se callaron con la boca abierta-También cuenta con mi apoyo si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme. Pensando mejor las cosas ahora mismo necesito un favor-

-El que sea Maestro-dijo Ernie sorprendiendo incluso a Harry.

-Avisa a todos los Pendragon que… se diviertan por ahora, no sé cuándo tenga que llamarlos para la batalla y estos días sean recuerdos placenteros-dijo Harry y sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya acariciándola. – Recuérdales que estos son los momentos por los que en un futuro deberán pelear y que de verdad no se preocupen por tonterías-

-Por supuesto-dijo Ernie- Como usted ordene Maestro-

Se despidieron y se alejaron mientras algunos alumnos parecían no entender nada.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que la profesora Sprout comenzara con un sermón de los T.I.M.O´s, haciendo que Harry se durmiera durante quince minutos nuevamente despertado por Hermione ya que la profesora comenzaba su clase, al final les dejo un ensayo el cual seguramente les llevaría un par de días a los demás a Harry unas horas. Cansados de la herbologia y oliendo a estiércol de dragón, el fertilizante favorito de la profesora, salieron de los invernaderos.

Como Harry tenía hambre y Hermione deberes de Prefecta ambos no tardaron en separarse y tomar direcciones diferentes. Fue primeramente a al gran comedor donde tomo un poco de todo y encogiéndolo estaba dispuesto a ir a la torre flotante

-Señor Potter-Dijo la voz más horrible que conocía, Umbridge.

-Si Dolores-dijo Harry dándose vuelta y un índice se clavó en su pecho.

-¿Cómo hizo lo de ayer?-dijo Umbridge con la cara roja- Y déjeme decirle que aún tiene un castigo hoy a las 5 en punto en mi despacho -

-No lo creo Dolores-dijo Harry irritado.- A menos que quiera ser un sapo nuevamente.-

Umbridge se estremeció y se puso roja.

-Pues no Señor, He informado al Director y en lo que a mí respecta sigue siendo un estudiante y aunque no esté en mi clase aun lo puedo castigar, durante toda la semana-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisita burlona.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Harry empezando a irritarse a niveles que no conocía, el techo se mostraba más negro que el cielo real y comenzaba a pintar un panorama horrible.- No me importan sus castigos-

Dio un giro y camino unos pasos.

-POTTER-Grito Umbridge enojada-No me importa que tenga un título de cabeza familia, aquí en la escuela el poder está en manos del ministerio. Así que no me venga con cuentos de que El que no debe…-

Todos ahogaron un grito y el gran comedor se silenció. Harry se había parado, no soporto más palabras de ella. En un impulso regreso y con fuerza tomo la mandíbula de la horrible cara de Umbridge y le apretaba con fuerza. Podía hacer que se ahogara en un segundo y verla callada para siempre. Sin percibirlo sonreía tétricamente. Se acercó al oído de Umbridge que estaba tan blanca como los fantasmas que rondaban el comedor.

-No tiene ni idea de lo que habla Dolores- dijo Harry no sonando a el mismo, recordaba la voz de Voldemort y esa era muy parecida-El Ministerio no tiene el control del castillo y créame Voldemort ha regresado diga lo que diga. Si cree que me inclinare ante el Usted o Fudge está muy equivocada, yo no me inclino ante estúpidos. Si quiere jugar de esta forma más le vale estar preparada para lo que pueda pasarle yo la mat…-

-¡Harry!-gritaron un vos desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Soltó a Umbridge bruscamente la cual cayó al suelo, con la marcas rojas en su rostro justo donde la había apretado. Sentía su locura crecer y su cuello crujió. Tal vez acabaría con todo en ese momento, solo necesitaba levantar la varita y pronunciar dos palabras… pero ese no era el, no la mataría, no debía, pero… ¿si así eliminaba todos sus problemas?

-¡HARRY!-grito nuevamente una voz.

Miro a su alrededor, tenía la varita en su mano y caminaba alrededor de Umbridge. Respiro con dificultad mientras guardaba la varita.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la voz que era de Hermione, se acercó a él cuándo todos los demás se alejaban-¿Estas bien?-

-No lo sé-dijo Harry temblando.

Hermione intento tomarlo, pero el retrocedió bruscamente. No, no podía dejar que lo tocara cuando había pensado en matar delante de todos, Si él pensaba así no merecía a Hermione. Pero ella no pareció dolida en cambio camino en su dirección y le tomo el rostro decidida, Harry vio esos ojos miel y dentro de ellos el amor y preocupación que tenían solo demostraba para el

\- Perdóname, yo no debí. Yo, no…-Comenzó Harry.

-Tranquilo -dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.- Todo estará bien -

-Estas en problemas-dijo la voz de Umbridge desde el suelo con una sonrisa- Si crees que el ministerio dejare este ultraje…-

-Cierre la boca-dijo Harry con coraje nuevamente creciendo- Aun no entiende me importa un comino si el ministerio me pone una demanda-

Apretó los dientes y giro a ver que todos lo miraba la mayoría del castillo presente. No podía enloquecer así de fácil. Entonces tomo una decisión.

-Escúchenme todos bien-dijo intentando mantenerse tranquilo y hablándole a todo el que lo veía- Muy pronto nada de esto importara y se darán cuenta que no miento, yo desearía con todo mi corazón que no hubiera regresado, pero no puedo cegarme como el ministerio. Voldemort está más fuerte que nunca y está armando un ejército, no solo de mortifagos también está reclutando a todos los que han repudiado el ministerio por años. Si los hombres lobo se unen a sus filas, la fuerza de su ejército será mucho mayor y todo será por culpa de Fudge.-

-Cállese, son puras mentiras-dijo Umbridge levantada.

-Todos pueden llamarme mentiroso, agitador, alguien que solo quiere llamar la atención e incluso un paria de la sociedad. Les juro que en cuanto abran los ojos y se den cuenta que Voldemort regreso… se arrepentirán y desearan haberme escuchado-dijo Harry sintiendo la desesperación entrar por sus venas- Una guerra se avecina y nadie quiere aceptarlo. Sigan cegados por el ministerio que en su momento la verdad se revelara y entonces vendrán a pedir ayuda-

-El ministerio garantiza la seguridad de todos aquí y también afirma que el que no debe ser nombrado murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo Umbridge colérica- Lo que dice son disparates y desvaríos de una mente trastornada por su pasado-

-Mis padres murieron por eliminar a Voldemort, cree que me gusta decir que murieron en vano-dijo Harry sintiendo esa desesperación convirtiéndose furia crecer en sus venas.- Nadie aquí tiene idea de lo que he tenido que….-

-Silencio-grito la voz de McGonagall llegando corriendo detrás de Ron y Harry no podía creer su suerte ¿En cuántos problemas debía meterse en esos días?

-El señor Potter ha amenazado a un profesor y ha estado diciendo mentiras durante todo este tiempo. Como viceministra pido el castigo de Potter-dijo Umbridge alzando el mentón como si estuviera orgullosa.

McGonagall parecía confusa y luego pareció abatida.

-Bien-dijo Harry derrotado- Si así lo desea-

-Y también el castigo de La señorita Granger-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos-dijo Harry antes de que McGonagall o Hermione dijeran algo- Ha dicho a las 5 ¿no? Parece que estamos retrasados-

Hermione lo vio y frunció el ceño.

-Estaré bien-dijo Harry dándole un leve beso- Te veo en un rato-

Luego vio a McGonagall que parecía no saber que decir.

-Perdón-dijo Agachando la mirada.- Lamento el alboroto-

Entre algunas risas y aplausos del comedor, salió detrás de Umbridge que parecía muy contenta a pesar de haber sido humillada en público. Lo mejor para Harry era que ahora estarían solos, sin nadie que lo detuviera.

La oficina de Umbridge estaba en el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Umbridge con voz melosa.

-¿Esta segura que lo quiere hacer Dolores?-pregunto Harry mirándola con odio.

-Mire Potter me trae sin cuidado, si usted me toca un pelo yo….-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa.

-Nadie sabría que fue, hay muchas formas de matar sin que uno esté involucrado ¿Sabe?-dijo Harry pasando.

Harry había conocido ese despacho con Lockhart y Lupin. Ahora lucia irreconocible, tenía cubierta rosas y con mucho encaje. Varios recipientes con flores, cada uno con su mantelillo y en el muro lo cubría por completo una colección de platos ornamentales, todos con imágenes de gatos de distintos colores y tipos. Era desagradable a la vista de cualquiera.

-Horrible decoración, tiene un pésimo gusto –dijo Harry tranquilamente sentándose en la silla.

La boca de la profesora hiso una gran mueca pero tal vez recordó porque tenía a Harry ahí sentado y sonrió.

-Este es su castigo por difundir maliciosas y perversas historias buscando notoriedad. Usted vendrá aquí a las cinco en punto de mañana, el día siguiente y toda la semana siguiente. Creo que es bueno que esté aceptando su castigo eso quiere decir que dentro de usted sabe que lo merece.-

Harry intento no volver a tomarla del cuello y estrellar su cabeza contra el escritorio, pues le latían los oídos, pero sonrió como si se sintiera completamente tranquilo. Ella aun parecía entusiasmada.

-Ahora copiara algunas líneas para mí, no con su pluma-agrego Umbridge -va a usar una mía, especial. Aquí la tiene-

Al entregarle la pluma Harry vio que era larga, delgada y negra con la punta rojiza, pero lo que le sorprendió darse cuenta de las intenciones tenía la mujer.

-Quiero que escriba, "No debo decir mentiras"-dijo Umbridge suavemente.

-¿Cuantas veces?-pregunto Harry, fingiendo enfado.

-Todas las veces que requiera para asimilar la idea-dijo Umbridge dulcemente.

Harry se concentró y cerro un poco sus ojos al segundo le mando una orden a la pluma y al castillo. Y escribió en el pergamino, "No debo decir mentiras".

Umbridge gimió, pero el volvió a escribir en el pergamino la línea. Escribió con más fuerza y más largo que nunca, enterrando la punta tanto como podía, "No debo decir mentiras", enseguida la profesora chillo de dolor y miro su mano tenía la herida y se cerró dejando unas líneas delgadas. Harry siguió escribiendo como si no lo hubiera visto, una y otra vez tras el dolor de la profesora y sus chillidos tomándose el brazo.

-Para-grito de Umbridge.

-Disculpe, pero apenas tengo 10 líneas-dijo Harry sin prestar atención-¿Son suficientes?-

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-dijo Umbridge tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Hecho que?-Fingió Harry.

-Esto-señaló donde teniendo una gran marca roja que decía "No debo decir mentiras"-Este es tu castigo-

-No lo sé Dolores, es su pluma no la mía-dijo Harry pareciendo sorprendido pero sonriendo después para que Umbridge lo notara.- ¿Quiere que continúe?-

Rebusco en su escritorio y saco una nueva pluma esta la tomo Harry haciendo que nuevamente el castillo conectara el castigo a Umbridge.

-¿Segura que quiere que continúe?-dijo Harry pareciendo preocupado, pero esperando que dijera sí.

-adelante-dijo enojada.

Volvió a escribir enseguida y Umbridge profirió un doloroso chillido, se tomó la mano con fuerza y unas líneas de sangre recorrieron su mano. Continúo escribiendo alcanzando unas 30 líneas fácilmente, entre los gemidos de dolor de Umbridge.

-Deberíamos parar esto-dijo Harry intentando que ella se diera por vencida.-No puede ganar, aunque lo intente-

Toda la tarde y muy entrada en la noche, pasaron cambiando plumas cada vez Harry haciendo que el castigo pasara a Umbridge. Harry muy entrada la noche mostro verdadera preocupación por que la marca se empezaba a ver como si el acero ardiente la hubiera hecho.

-Es todo por hoy. Mañana te tendré preparado una pluma solo para ti-dijo Umbridge con lágrimas en los ojos, pálida, su mano con las letras sangrantes y mirando con odio a Harry.

-No Habrá mañana. No vendré y si me busca le prometo que será mucho peor. Si busca o intenta castigar a Mione conocerá la parte más oscura de mi alma. Esta herida será solo una de las tantas que tendrá si le toca un solo pelo a mi novia -dijo Harry mirándola fríamente- El castillo no permitirá que castigue con plumas de sangre o cualquier otro artefacto de tortura, si lo intenta el castigo lo sentirá usted en lugar de los alumnos.-

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Umbridge lívida por el dolor.

-Ya me escucho, si no me cree continúe castigando de esta forma y se llevara una linda sorpresa. Queda advertida-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta- Por cierto, no vuelva a decir que Voldemort no ha regresado, si lo hace esa herida se abrirá con fuerza renovada-

Rápidamente salió y dirigió pero no a la torre de Gryffindor fue directamente a la torre flotante donde practicaría los hechizos desvanecedores, aún tenía que terminar el diagrama de Bowtruckle y redactar el ensayo de herbologia. Al llegar a la torre entro directamente a la biblioteca infinita y comenzó a redactar un pergamino.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge no podrá castigar ni bajar puntos a Hermione Granger. Cualquier castigo corporal que quiera impartir a los estudiantes revotara y será ella quien reciba los daños. Si intenta negar que Voldemort ha regresado será convertida en un sapo temporalmente. "

Saco el cello de Hogwarts.

-Espero que así se ocupe-dijo inseguro.

Puso el cello debajo y antes de que se diera cuenta el logo relucía de un color dorado, brillo y con un "pop" desapareció. Esperaba que funcionara. Pensó en que otras sellar pero no le venía ninguna a la cabeza, así que su puso hacer sus deberes.

El silencio era lo mejor ya que no se sentía enojado todo el tiempo como afuera, aquí era el mismo. Acabo rápidamente su trabajo y como no tenía sueño y aunque lo tuviera seguramente tendría nuevas pesadillas, Abrió su bolsa viendo los 5 Grimorios, tomo el de Ollivander y se recostó en el sofá, lo abrió y extrañamente comenzó a brillar de color plata.

En un segundo Harry ya no estaba en la biblioteca infinita, estaba sentado frente a un viejo y un niño en una choza vieja e iluminaba por la luz de las velas, el suelo lleno de aserrín y un par de varitas a la vista.

-Hoy aprenderás todo lo que se dé varitas-le decía el viejo al niño.

-Genial-dijo el niño emocionado.

Harry intento acercarse y se percató que no podía interferir con nada ni siquiera parecía existir realmente, solo flotaba como un observante.

-Lo primero que tienes que entender en la creación de varitas es que tienen un alma y es un arte su creación y manufactura-dijo el anciano que inesperadamente tenía los mismos ojos que Ollivander o ¿Ollivander tenía los mismos ojos del viejo?

-Un alma y es arte-dijo el niño asintiendo la cabeza-¿Cuándo puedo tallar la madera?-

-Pronto, pero debes entender la materia prima. Recuerda que nunca debes cortar un árbol para tener madera o matar una creatura para conseguir un núcleo-dijo el viejo.

-¿Entonces como consigo la materia?-pregunto el chiquillo.

-Solamente toma lo necesario. Si cortas una rama del árbol volverá a crecer, si le cortas el pelo del unicornio este crecerá nuevamente. ¿Entiendes?-pregunto el anciano.

-No del todo-dijo el chiquillo rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo entenderás- dijo el anciano sonriendo. Por un segundo se paralizo el tiempo- ¿Lo entiendes Harry?-

Se sorprendió pero el anciano no lo veía.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo consiguen el nervio de corazón?-pregunto Harry tranquilamente.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar-dijo el anciano - La creatura jamás dejaría quitarle escamas o dientes y estos no son tan fuertes como el nervio de su corazón-

-Yo lo cambiare-dijo Harry sonriendo- No dejare que este arte siga siendo manchado por la muerte de más creaturas-

Por primera vez lo volteo a ver.

-Serás un digno sucesor-dijo EL anciano viéndolo, giro su cabeza y continuo explicándole al chiquillo

Continúo explicando y tan rápido como si fuera a cámara rápida, sorprendentemente Harry entendía todo, a veces hacia una pregunta ocasional que era contestada. Entonces el anciano comenzó a tallar madera junto al niño enseñándole como tomar las herramientas, como ver la forma en bruto para encontrar la varita que residía adentro y sobre todo enseñándole aprovechar el máximo potencial de todo.

Las escenas cambiaban. El chiquillo se convertía en adolecente, el anciano desaparecía y después el adolecente se volvió un viejo. Harry sabía que había tallado más de mil varitas y todas ellas con una magistral habilidad que había conseguido en años. Nuevamente desapareció y ahí delante de él estaba la madera y sus herramientas, las tomo con cuidado y antes de saberlo estaba tallando de la misma forma que le enseño el viejo al niño. No supo cuánto tallo, cuantas varitas hizo o cuantas horas, días, meses estuvo ahí aprendiendo, solo que ya savia tallar.

Abrió los ojos con el grimorio en las manos. Inesperadamente sus manos estaban rojas y dolían, como si todas esas horas se hubieran plasmado en segundos sobre sus músculos que temblaban y dolían. Miro la hora, solo había pasado una hora y con alegría paso a la siguiente página.

En esta estaba aquel chiquillo que había crecido.

-Ya sabes tallar madera ahora toca aprender que habilidades tiene cada núcleo, como percibir la sensibilidad de las varitas y pensar en todas las formas que puede tener una varita-dijo el chico.- Los núcleos son …-

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, con toda la información y estudio de años en su mente que empezaba a doler. Nuevamente solo había pasado otra hora. Continuo pasando hojas y la dieciseisava hoja ya tenía idea general de cómo hacer una varita, pero faltaban tantos detalles y tantas cosas que podía jurar que nunca lo acabaría a pesar de que tenía mucho más tiempo en esa torre y de que el grimorio le ayudaba a aprender más rápido. Salió de la torre con un dolor infernal de cabeza y mucho más cansado y adormilado que el día anterior. Pero veía el lado bueno, ya sabía hacer una varita.

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando entro por el retrato de la dama gorda. Estaba dispuesto a subir a dormir pero recordó que solo tendría solo media hora a lo mucho y decidió quedarse en la sala común.

-¿Harry?-dijo la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas, justo cuando se sentaba.

-¿Cómo dormiste, amor?-dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso. Le temblaban las manos aun y el ardor no parecía ceder.

-Bien, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Umbridge me soltó muy tarde, hice mis deberes y bueno acabo de llegar de mi entrenamiento -dijo Harry, no era una mentira pero tampoco tenía la cabeza para explicar todo.

-¿Qué te hiso hacer Umbridge?-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Copiar renglones-dijo Harry recostando su cabeza contra la cabecera del sillón.

-No es tan malo ¿no?-dijo Hermione dándole una de esas sonrisas que le enloquecía. La beso mientras sus manos buscaban la cintura de su novia y las de Hermione tomaban el pelo de su nuca. Tenía que contarle muchas cosas pero no se sentía con la suficiente cabeza para hacerlo, solo quería sentirla aunque sea por un minuto.

-¿Qué dijo Dumbledore del escándalo?-pregunto Harry después de que se separaran. Hermione bufo.

-Nada, simplemente nos preguntó dónde estabas y todos dijimos que con Umbridge-dijo Hermione molesta- McGonagall fue la que parecía más consternada, estaba segura que Umbridge te pondría algún castigo corporal-

-¿Todos?-pregunto Harry después de captar que Hermione no había dicho Ron y yo o algo así.

-Los prefectos no son a los únicos que comisionó para vigilarte-dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Harry gruño y antes de saberlo se había quedado dormido en el hombro de su novia. Pero quien lo culpaba llevaba más 48 horas despierto.

Fue un día tranquilo. Durmió en Aritmancia a pesar de ser nuevo. Solo tuvo que hacer el hechizo desvanecerte en clase de trasformación y para el resto de la clase se la pasara durmiendo a lado de Hermione que también había logrado el hechizo a la perfección. Luego de la clase la profesora lo llamo aparte para una plática amena sobre que no se comportara tan explosivamente y después mostrar su preocupación sobre el castigo de Umbridge. En la clase de creaturas mágicas entrego el diagrama que estaba hecho perfectamente según la profesora y luego en la clase de la profesora Sinistra mostro sus mejores habilidades. Mientras los miembros del equipo de quidditch lo seguían para preguntarle qué haría el sábado, el solo respondía que se prepararan y no pensaran que tenían el puesto asegurado. Lo que molesto a Angelina.

En cuanto regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque aún le dolían un poco las manos, comenzó con los deberes nuevamente. Eran muy tarde cuando termino pero nuevamente no subió a la sala común de Gryffindor y decidió abrir nuevamente el libro de Ollivander. Esta vez avanzando mucho menos que la noche anterior sobre todo por el tiempo.

El jueves paso un mejor día aunque Hermione tuvo que evitar que su cabeza callera dentro del caldero en la clase de Snape. En el tercer periodo Umbridge intento castigar a Hermione pero solo logro balbucear como histérica mientras todos se reían de ella, incluso intento escribirlo pero apenas y podía controlar sus dedos para sujetar la pluma. Luego Harry se enteró que había pasado su clase matutina convertida en sapo. Mientras caminaba en dirección de la torre flotante vio a Ron que se escondía detrás de una estatua, tenía la escoba en mano, se escabullo sin verlo. Seguramente se estaría entrenando para entrar en el equipo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo como cazador.

Escribió una nota y se la entregó a Luna que iba pasando. Ella acepto gustosa de entregársela a Hermione. Él se pasó el resto de la noche nuevamente en la biblioteca infinita con el grimorio. Intento abarcar lo más posible llegando a la mitad, casi estaba en la comprensión del círculo mágico. Regresando a la torre de Gryffindor solo para cambiarse a ropa más cómoda y ver a Hermione.

El viernes amaneció tan sombrío como el resto de la semana, y algunas cosas no mejoraban su ánimo. La primera era que Hermione se la pasaría todo el día con sus deberes de prefecta, la segunda fue que era el único día que él no tenía clases a ninguna hora y sin Hermione no tenía ganas de hacer nada más encerrarse en la torre flotante pero sin una excusa no podía pasar sin ser visto por los espías de Dumbledore, sobre todo porque podrían creer que estaba fuera del castillo.

Como los días anteriores no tenían un momento a solas con Hermione estaba muy malhumorado, pero sentía como ella lo observaba todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Harry mientras entraban al gran comedor.

-Estoy preocupada por ti-dijo Hermione acariciándole una mejilla- Estas muy…-

No pudo terminar, un grupo que hacia escandalo con bengalas Filibuster se alejaba del comedor, Hermione pareció molesta y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un "espérame", mientras su novia corría para evitar que quemaran a alguien. Sabía que no terminaría rápido pues los alborotadores eran los gemelos. Así que se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, esperaba que no recibiera un regaño nuevamente.

-Adelante-escucho después del tercer toquilo.

Harry entro con una sonrisa que según él debía ser encantadora. McGonagall miraba lo que parecían unos pergaminos llenos con lo que parecía ser ensayos sobre la trasfiguración de animales en copas de cristal.

-Hola profesora-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto McGonagall sin siquiera esperar a que el hablara.

-eeem.- Comenzó Harry sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar.- Bueno yo… venía a… ¿Cómo sabe que le pediré algo?-

-¿Sabes que todas la veces que han entrado por esa puerta me has pedido una cosa?-pregunto McGonagall levantando la vista con expresión dura, de ese tipo como si hubiera nuevamente llegado volando en un Ford Anglia. Pero cambio tan rápido que a Harry le parecía otra persona completamente.

-Bien, si, tiene razón. Solo quería preguntarle si podría encubrirme todo el día, voy a estar encerrado entrenando y si no me ven pues….-

-¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?-pregunto de repente, levantándose. Le toco la frente y lo miro con preocupación.

{Buena pregunta} Pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Realmente solo he dormido en clases- dijo Harry después de un minuto y vio como fruncía los labios-No puedo dormir en la noche-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mientras lo obligaba a sentarse y agitaba la varita, apareciendo lo que parecía un termómetro

-Tengo pesadillas-dijo Harry sincerándose- A veces es sobre lo que ocurrió en el cementerio, otras veces es sobre un pasillo oscuro, ninguna de las dos termina bien-

McGonagall le coloco el termómetro.

-Y ¿En este estado ibas a seguir entrenando?-Dijo la profesora un poco alto.

-Quisiera descansar pero… no puedo-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Debo volverme más fuerte que Voldemort. Él tiene muchos más años en batallas y conocimientos mágicos, tiene una gran ventaja-

-Lo se…-dijo McGonagall retirando el termómetro y pareciendo más tranquila- debes cuidar tu salud para continuar y obtener los mejores resultados. Ahora debes ir con madame Pomfrey y pedirle una poción para dormir sin sueños, luego directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, entras en tu cama y la tomas.-

-Tengo que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible y…-Comenzó Harry intentando apelar.

-¿Quieres una excusa para que los viernes puedas entrenar?-pregunto McGonagall decididamente.

-Si-contesto rápidamente.

-Entonces hoy descansaras y buscare la forma para los siguientes viernes-dijo McGonagall con firmeza.-Además recuerda que mañana son las pruebas para quidditch y requerirán toda tu energía-

Harry ni siquiera había reparado en que eso, en cierto punto McGonagall tenía razón, por otra no se sentía capaz de irse a dormir en ese momento. Aun así asintió mientras McGonagall escribía en un pergamino, Harry logro seguir su escritura.

"Poopy por favor entrega una poción para dormir sin sueños a Harry y verifica que se valla a la torre de Gryffindor después"

Se lo entrego mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que perdería, sobre todo porque en la torre flotante seria el doble.

-Me conseguirá alguna escusa ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba.

-Mientras prometas mantenerte saludable-dijo McGonagall tan decidida que no pudo pensar que mentía-Pero escúchame bien muchachito, si por alguna razón veo que empiezas a enfermarte o algo parecido…-

-Entiendo-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.- Gracias Profesora-

Entonces antes de que llegara a la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione entro jadeante y muy preocupada.

-Profesora, Harry parece enfermo y quería que fuera con madame Pomfrey pero lo perdí de vis… ¿Harry?-dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose.

-Parece que no soy la única preocupada-dijo McGonagall sonriendo mientras parecía divertida con la escena.-Ya he arreglado eso ahora…-

Hermione se acercó dando una zancada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le pego en el hombro a Harry mientras a ella se le ponían los ojos se le ponían cristalinos.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-grito Hermione enojada.

-He, pues… yo… estaba… y…. entonces… creí…. Pero…-comenzó a balbucear sintiendo que su novia estaba de verdad enojada.

-Estaba pensando que te desmayarías en medio de un pasillo o que si se te ocurría entrenar en ese estado podías dañarte-dijo Hermione fulminándole con la mirada- Me tenías preocupada Harry Potter-

-Perdón-dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Además Hermione-dijo McGonagall acercándose- Todo está solucionado, Harry ira con madame Pomfrey a pedir una poción para dormir sin sueños y luego se irá directamente a dormir ¿verdad?-

-SI-Dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien-dijo Hermione separándose y sonriendo ligeramente.-Deberíamos ir ahora mismo-

-Hermione podría abusar un poco de tu ayuda, hay una alumna que estuvo en los baños de Myrtle y necesito que platiques un poco con ella, esta aterrada-dijo McGonagall rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no clausuran ese baño? Todos los años ahí un par de niñas alteradas por sus llantos-gruño Hermione, suspiro molesta. Luego le mando una mirada de disculpa y el solo sonrió.

-Ve, no creo perderme de camino a la enfermería-dijo Harry besándole la frente. Luego salió, mientras escuchaba como Hermione preguntaba por el nombre de la alumna.

Camino a la enfermería con la nota de McGonagall arrugada en un puño y con la vista cansada, se le había hecho eterno el camino. Madame Pomfrey no parecía tan de buen humor, se la paso con una catedra de como debía cuidar su salud, que durmiera bien y que no se preocupara por los T.I.M.O´S. El bufo pensando que lo que menos le preocupaban eran los exámenes. Regreso a la torre de Gryffindor escuchando como los demás se ponían con los deberes de la semana e incluso algunos que estaban cuchicheando sobre lo ocurrido con Umbridge.

Se recostó en el sillón mirando la poción, no podía creer que perdería un buen tiempo en la torre flotante. Suspiro pensando que McGonagall tenía razón al siguiente día tendría las pruebas y necesitaría energías. Trago la poción tomando un sillón alejado y recostándose.

La poción sin sueños fallo.

Harry se soñó enfrente del velo de la muerte. No solo desde la distancia, estaba a unos centímetros. El frio y la necesidad de dar un paso hacia adelante y adentrarse al velo le parecían irreal.

-Me necesitas rey-dijo Una voz fría.- No puedes hacerlo sin mí, ven mi amado Dragón-

-No soy un rey y tampoco un dragón-dijo Harry con un susurro.- Soy un mago-

-Entiendo, entonces eres mucho mejor.-dijo La voz mucho más queda- Eres un rey mago con el corazón de un Dragón-

Harry intento moverse o decir algo pero no pudo. Sintió una punzada en su mente y esta vez estaba delante del lago de Hogwarts, sentado debajo del gran y viejo árbol. Hogwarts no existía era una formación rocosa, a lo lejos solo se veía árboles y los sonidos de los animales. ¿Acaso así había sido Hogwarts antes de que se fundara? Se quedó mirando el cielo azul y las nubes blancas reflejadas por el tranquilo lago casi como un espejo.

-¿Por qué buscas el poder?-dijo una voz femenina, no era como ninguna que conociera y tampoco parecía muy natural, ya que parecía un flujo de agua crepitando contra la piedra.

-No lo busco-respondo Harry mirando el lago-Lo necesito-

-¿Para hacer que?-volvió a preguntar y esta vez burbujas plateadas salieron del lago.- ¿Destruir a Voldemort?-

-No-Contesto mientras intentaba ver que había en el lago, solo veía el paisaje reflejado.

-¿no?-repitió la voz.

-Quiero un futuro junto a mi familia, amigos y Mione-dijo Harry tan tranquilo que sentía sueño ¿Era posible sentir sueño dentro de un sueño?- Por eso necesito matarlo-

Entre el agua se asomó una cabeza, no era una sirena y tampoco el calamar gigante. Era una mujer de cabello negro y con la piel azulada, no un azul acuoso más bien del mismo tono que el agua clara casi cristalino sus ojos blancos como la espuma y en medio del cuello un collar pero de algas.

-¿Deseas Matarlo?-pregunto la voz y la mujer al mismo tiempo.

Harry parecía no entender la pregunta, la soñolencia le hacía comenzar a sentirse pesado.

-Debo matarlo-dijo Harry casi sin mover los labios.

-¿Debes? –Dijo La mujer saliendo del lago.- ¿Qué es lo que te dice que debes?-

-La profecía-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

-No siempre significan lo que tú crees- fue lo último de aquella voz acuosa.

Despertó con un movimiento brusco. Hermione estaba delante de el con los ojos casados y las luz del fuego de la chimenea alumbraba todo. ¿Cuánto había dormido? No había nadie en la sala común y por las ventanas ya no se veía la luz del día.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Pensé que podría ponerte más cómodo-

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Harry sentándose estaba en el sofá aun.

-Cerca de las 12- dijo Hermione bostezando- Estuve terminando mis deberes y los de la prefectura. Pero creí que estabas muy incómodo…decías algo de que era tu deber-

-¿Dije algo más?-pregunto Harry intentando no pensar en aquella dama y menos cuando parecía solo un sueño.

-No, pero te removías incomodo-dijo Hermione sentándose y nuevamente bostezando.

-¿Cómo te fue con la chiquilla?-pregunto Harry tomándole la mano y aun pensando sobre lo de su sueño.

-Bien, solamente que ya no utilizara esos baños nunca más-dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Vamos a dormir?-

-SI-dijo Harry mirando a la escalera. Ni siquiera había pensado en que podría haberle contado a Hermione lo de la torre o de cualquier cosa que quisiera pero su mente daba vueltas. ¿Porque la poción había fallado? ¿Por qué soñó con dos cosas completamente opuestas y al mismo tiempo sentía que eran tan familiares?

Caminaron a las escaleras Harry beso a Hermione y le acaricio el cabello, lo que había respondido era cierto, solo hacia todo eso para algún día poder vivir en paz con Hermione. Entonces por qué sentía que había mentido en algo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Harry sinceramente- Ahí muchas cosas que no entiendo-

Su novia se rio un poco y le paso los brazos por la nuca, Harry era más alto que ella por lo que su novia tenía que estar para de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Él le tomo de la cintura y con un movimiento la tenía a su altura mientras ella se sorprendía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-No conozco a nadie más curioso que tú. Si alguien puede descubrir todos los secretos de Hogwarts e incluso del mundo mágico ese es mi novio-dijo Hermione colocando su frente con la de el- No te agobies cuando llegue su momento lo descubrirás-

Harry sonrió y la beso. Tenía razón en un punto tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano.

El siguiente día se despertó antes del alba, la poción había echo efecto por lo menos el resto de la noche. Antiguamente todos los sábados se levantaría tarde pero con las pruebas para quidditch necesitaría tiempo. Se vistió con su playera negra, unos jeans azules y se colocó una sudadera roja. Miro su placa de capitán, se suponía que solo tenía que utilizarla en los partidos pero le pareció adecuado ponérsela.

Bajo y sin detenerse fue al estadio de quidditch. Entro a los vestuarios, preparo todo y lo coloco en medio del campo. Luego miro que había unas nubes de lluvia un poco alejadas. Esperaba terminar antes de que comenzara a llover. Regreso un poco después de que el desayuno comenzara, entro al gran comedor y se sentó con mucha energía y ganas de empezar las pruebas. Hermione se encontraba desayunando, ese día en especial llevaba un suéter blanco y unos jean negros pegados que le quedaba…uff... Bueno se veía increíble.

-¿Todo listo Harry?-pregunto una vez que se sentó.

-Claro-dijo Harry besándola. – Yo soy muy listo-

-Si tú lo dices amor-dijo Hermione parecido dudar. El solo rio.

El tumulto en la mesa de Gryffindor era mucho, Colín y Dennis platicaba con los gemelos mientras parecían entusiasmados. Incluso vio a algunos de séptimo estar ansiosos por empezar las pruebas de quidditch. Ron estaba sentado un tanto lejos con Deán y Seamos, mientras Neville tenia abierto su libro de trasfiguración y leía rápidamente. Ellos ya estaban comiendo aunque todos parecían mirarlos atentamente.

-¿Cómo serán tus pruebas Harry?-le pregunto Luna sentándose a un lado de Neville el cual sonrió y quito la mirada del libro por primera vez.

-Diferentes a las normales-dijo Harry tranquilamente.- Muchos pensaran que estoy loco-

-Estás loco-dijo Luna tranquilamente y con esa sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias-dijo Harry sin saber si era bueno o malo. Miro a Hermione y esta solo sonrió, buena señal pensó.

Desde el curso pasado Luna, Hermione y Daphne parecían amigas inseparables. Y eso le alegraba ya que desde siempre había tenido solo a Ron y a él como amigos. Como una chica debía tener tantas amigas como ella quisiera.

-Neville ¿Harás las pruebas?-pregunto Luna curiosa.

-No-dijo Levantando la vista del todo- Soy pésimo sobre una escoba-

-Podrías mejorar, pero primero debes superar tus miedos a las alturas-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Después de que mi tío me soltara de un tercer piso, seguro que lo supero-dijo Neville con sarcasmo- Y Luego con lo de mi primera clase de vuelo-

-Yo te entiendo-dijo Hermione y entonces Harry casi le pareció entender que se refería al vuelo en Buckbeack.

Continuaron platicando hasta que dieron las 10:30 y dejaron sus asientos. No era como si hubiera dicho algo pero un gran grupo se agolpo detrás y comenzaron a ir directo al campo. Y el grupo no era solo de Gryffindor, había de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y algún Slytherin como Daphne, Astoria y aquel chico que al que le avía enviado la nota. No le hablo a nadie sobre todo porque parecía que todos se mantenían a su espalda y nadie se atrevía a rebasarlo. No se detuvo en los vestidores sorprendiendo a todos, cruzo el túnel hacia los campos verdes. Al llegar donde había alineado una veintena de escobas en dos líneas de diez se giró sobre sus talones. Miro que la multitud lo veía. ¿Que debía decir?

-He… been, bein, Bien-dijo Mientras maldecía su pánico escénico. Pero encontró los ojos de Hermione que le apoyaban. Suspiro y pensó en sus clases, era como en Pendragon pero con muchos más ojos. Algunos se burlaban.

-Todos los que quieran participar para las pruebas pónganse en la línea blanca-dijo señalando la línea que había formado en la mañana-Los demás pueden pasar a las gradas, solo con la condición de que sean observantes. Cualquier uso de magia o que se entrometa en alguna prueba será penalizada con puntos menos a cada casa-

-No puedes bajar puntos Potter-dijo Un alumno con una carcajada-Solo eres capitán-

-Díselo a ella-dijo Harry señalando a un lado del campo.

De entre las sombras salió la profesora McGonagall con su túnica verde y su sonrisa cálida pero sus ojos fieros.

-La profesora me ha autorizado para poder quitar puntos por hoy-dijo Harry sonando confiado-Créame no me importa incluso bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, si se entrometen pagaran-

-Correcto señor Potter-dijo McGonagall sonriendo.

Muchos se quejaron pero Harry permaneció imperturbable mientras veía como casi todos se retiraban a las gradas, Hermione y McGonagall se pusieron a un lado, incluso Katie, angelina, Alicia, Fred y George. En la línea están casi 18 personas de Gryffindor y era casi por que se había quedado un chico de Hufflepuff embobado mirando a Harry. Después de que se diera cuenta y saliera corriendo avergonzado, todos dirigieron sus ojos a su persona. Ron, Colín, Dennis, Seamus y Ginny estaban en la línea junto con otros 3 de último curso, los demás de 4, 5 y 6.

-Katie, Alicia, Fred, George a la línea-dijo Harry mirándolos.

Abrieron la boca y palidecieron, solo Angelina parecía fuera de sus cabales.

-Espera Harry, me dijiste que no suplirías a…-comenzó Angelina con furia.

-Deben probar porque serán los titulares-la interrumpió Harry con calma- Si solo están en el equipo por estar ¿Qué merito tendría?-

-Pero no es justo, hemos demostrado en cada partido que…- Dijo Angelina con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé. Son mis amigos y también mis compañeros pero si creen que tienen el puesto asegurado por solo eso, están equivocados, busco a los mejores jugadores no a amigos-dijo Harry y antes de saberlo Angelina caminaba furiosa hacia donde estaba.

{Bueno terminare golpeado} pensó Harry intento no demostrar miedo.

Fred la intercepto miro a Harry y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tendrás que aceptar al final que somos los mejores Harry-dijo Confiadamente.

-No solo eso-continúo George con la misma sonrisa de su Hermano- Deberás pagar toda una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas-

-Y una caja completa de chocolatinas – Dijeron Katie y Alicia al mismo tiempo y se vieron entre ellas levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry sin inmutarse- Hasta me asegurare de tenerles una sorpresa para el primer partido-

-Genial-dijeron los cuatro con los ojos decididos y corrieron a ponerse en la línea. Angelina miro a Harry y con gruñidos vio como los demás se colocaban en la línea.

-Antes déjenme ilustrarlos como haremos esto-dijo Harry levantando la varita.

-Dijiste sin Varitas-dijo un chico castaño con risos y más grande que Harry.

-¿Nombre?-Pregunto Harry.

-McLaggen, Cormac McLaggen-dijo El chico.

-Cormac, el que pusiera que el uso de la varita estaba prohibido no significa que no la trajeran -dijo Harry tranquilamente- ¿Cuántos la traen?-

Todos alzaron las manos menos Cormac. El chico gruño y cerró la boca.

-¿Qué arias en caso de que la necesitas? –Dijo Harry pero sin prestarle atención.

Movió la varita y apareció una tabla.

Prueba Tema

-Física -Correr

-Magia -Atraer la escoba

-Vuelo -Volar alrededor

-Movilidad -Seguir los aros

-Cazadores -Observación y habilidad de vuelo

-Guardianes -Atrapadas y concentración

-Golpeadores -Movilidad y reflejos

-Buscadores -Todo lo anterior

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto Nuevamente Cormac.

-Todo lo que pasaran para poder ser parte de este quipo, las primeras cuatro son obligatorias para todos- dijo Harry decidido-Las demás son opcionales según su decisión-

-¿Qué significa correr?-dijo Ginny asustada- Nadie hablo de una prueba física-

-Tranquilos nadie será excluido si es el peor en alguna de las pruebas, pero si demostrara quienes son aptos-dijo Harry sonriéndole- Así que si fallan en alguna solo deben poner todo en lo que mejor hagan y pueden quedar en el equipo.-

-Es demasiado complicado ¿Cómo escogerás?-Pregunto Ron rascándose la nuca.

-Buena pregunta Ronald-dijo Harry sin molestarse- yo no escogeré a ninguno de ustedes-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Dennis tiritando, Harry no entendía si de emoción o miedo.

-Angelina Johnson, la más antigua y mejor cazadora. Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y Minerva McGonagall jefa de casa y profesora de Trasformación. Ellas serán las juezas y entre las tres escogerán a los dos equipos que quiero formar-Dijo Harry señalando a las tres. Mientras Angelina abría la boca, luego Hermione y por ultimo McGonagall sonreía.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Angelina.

-Si, por que Angie y no yo-dijo Fred peinándose hacia atrás-Soy más aguapo-

-Porque ella es la mejor cazadora que he conocido y confió en su criterio-dijo Harry y escucho como en las gradas comenzaban a impacientarse.

-¿Pero…-comenzó Angelina

-Nada de peros ni peras-dijo Harry sobándose el cuello, no habían empezado y ya estaba un poco harto.- Soy el capitán del Equipo y puedo delegar la responsabilidad de escoger al nuevo guardián y al equipo B, ¿Alguna objeción?-

Nadie levanto la mano, seguramente no terminaban de procesarlo.

-Por ultimo-dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Como lo he dicho nadie en el equipo podrá estar si demostrar que lo merece y la regla aplica al capitán también-

-¿Tu también lo aras Harry?-pregunto Colín abriendo los ojos y supo por su expresión que quería su cámara para tomarle fotos.

-No solo are todas las pruebas, si no que tendré que ser el mejor de todos ustedes. Si alguno llega a ser mejor que yo…-miro a Angelina, luego a Alicia que era muy buenas en el quidditch- Tomar mí puesto como Capitán-

El silencio no solo era sepulcral en el campo, en las gradas todos se habían quedado quietos he incluso se escucharon cosas caer y después de que lo asimilaron comenzaron a Hablar, encimados unos a otros por lo cual solo escucho algunos tramos.

-Pero Harry-

-No debes…-

-¿Cómo puedes despreciar el puesto-

-Despídete de ser capitán-

-Silencio-grito Harry y todo regreso a la calma después de unos segundos.- La decisión ha sido tomada y aceptada ¿Verdad profesora?-

Todos miraron a McGonagall que de alguna forma había aparecido una mesa o tal vez la trasfiguro pero estaba sentada junto a Hermione y ambas tenían pergaminos. Y habían copiado en un pizarrón lo que Harry había hecho con magia.

-No es de mi agrado, pero tú en este momento eres el capitán-dijo McGonagall con los ojos brillosos y el entendió que si alguien le quitaba el puesto de Capitán, la profesora estaría furiosa

Todos asintieron y en las gradas una exaltación surgió, seguramente más de uno quería que no fuera capitán. Harry movió la cabeza indicándole que se acercaran y Hermione, McGonagall y Angelina se acercaron a donde había estado y él se ponía en línea con todos los demás.

-Como ha dicho Harry nosotras escogeremos-dijo Hermione decidida- Y seremos quien los juzgaran-

-Ahora todos en la prueba física deberán correr por lo menos unas 10 vueltas a la circunferencia del campo-dijo McGonagall son su mirada severa, comprendió porque lo decía ella, nadie se lo rebatiría ni el mismo Harry que en el pergamino había puesto 7 exactas.-No se verá la posición en que queden pero si el tiempo-

Todos se movieron a un lado del estadio y aunque algunos gruñían ninguno parecía querer discutir.

-Solo a ti se te ocurren estas pruebas-le dijo Fred sonriendo- ¿Te apuesto que no quedas primero?-

-Si quedo primero me deberás decir como aprendiste a crear sortilegios-dijo Harry sonriendo y Fred asintió.

-Y si no, deberás ayudarnos a vender más sortilegios-dijo George al otro lado. Ron se mantenía a la distancia rascándose la nuca.

-Echo-dijeron los tres.

Todos se colocaron y Hermione tenía un cronometro junto con un pergamino y al parecer los nombres de todos.

-Gánales-dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

Se colocaron en la línea de salida y Harry realizaba los estiramientos que realizaba antes de sus ejercicios matutinos. Hermione Saco la varita y apunto al cielo. Un estallido surgió de la varita de su novia y todos comenzaron a correr algunos a sprint y otros más tranquilamente como los gemelos. El seguía en la línea de salida con los ojos cerrados y concentrado, todos parecían querer ganar la mayor ventaja, comenzó a correr después de que llevaran medio estadio. No es que se quisiera lucir pero estaba seguro que ya los hubiera rebasado y por mucho, después de todo se la había pasado todo el verano corriendo por Surrey.

Los alcanzo en la cuarta vuelta y comenzó a rebasar a paso lento pero firme, no se cansaba y decidió dar todo en su última vuelta. Estaba casi a la cabeza en la octava vuelta, a excepción de Fred, George, Cormac e inesperadamente Alicia. No había ni sudado, lo que Fred y Alicia parecían empapados, George se había quitado el jersey que llevaba y quedo solo con la playera. Comenzó a apresurar en paso y quedo al parejo que Fred y le sonreía mientras comenzaba a correr hacia atrás y poder verlo agotado.

-¿Cansado?-pregunto Harry.

Fred gruño y Alicia que seguía junto jadeaba estrepitosamente. El regreso a correr normal y corrió con todo lo que tenía comenzando la vuelta novena, al cavarla ya tenía media vuelta ganada, empezando a sudar de verdad. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas en la última vuelta alcanzando una velocidad muy buena y llegando a donde estaba Hermione patinando y jadeando.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione corriendo a donde él estaba.

-Si-dijo sonriendo y viendo como todos los demás estaban dispersos y algunos dando sus últimos esfuerzos-¿Cómo van?-

-Todos bien a escéptico de Dennis el pobre va al último-dijo Hermione señalando al chico que se recargaba en la pared y parecía jadear.

-Solo es la prueba física, seguro que lo hace mejor después-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

Fred termino jadeante y se derrumbó en el suelo, parecía una caída pero enseguida le siguió Alicia, gorgue, Katie, Cormac, Colín y muchos más. Todos descansando y respirando agitadamente. Después de un descanso de 5 minutos se dijo que el tiempo más rápido era el de Harry con 2:25 en promedio por cada vuelta pero haciendo un tiempo total de 22 minutos.

Pasaron a la segunda prueba donde fueron a donde estaban las escobas en dos filas.

-La segunda prueba consiste en levantar la escoba sin moverse por el hecho de ver que tan buena es la conexión con la escoba-dijo McGonagall firme, pero una sonrisa maliciosa le indico a Harry que cambiaría nuevamente sus planes.- Pero no podrán estar a menos de un metro de distancia-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron y se golpeó la frente.

-¿Eso en que nos ayudara a los partidos?-dijo Cormac furioso pero no mirando a McGonagall sino a Harry.

-Por si te tiran de la escoba y también demostrara parte del control sobre de ella-dijo la profesora sin inmutarse.

-¿Quieren apostar de nuevo?-dijo Harry esta vez Katie se recargaba en George Y Fred se rascaba la cabeza.

-No-dijeron- Ya aprendimos-

Se colocaron a un metro de la escoba y comenzaron a decir _"ARRIBA",_ algunos como Katie o Dennis movían la escoba bruscamente pero sin lograr atraerla del todo. El camino más lejos, dos metros, tres, cuatro, siete metros, diez metros. Todos lo miraban atónitos y escucho nuevas burlas de las gradas. Estiro la mano enfocándose en la escoba las escobas que tenía adelante.

-Utilizara un accio-dijo Cormac y entonces Harry gruño, era cierto que lo podía hacer pero no era su idea. Saco su varita del bolsillo y miro como Hermione entendía y se la entregaba-

-Siempre al límite ¿No?-dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-No quiero que nadie diga que solo soy capitán por mi cercanía a McGonagall y cuando acabe las pruebas nadie podrá decir que no lo merezco-dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla.

-Solo no seas tan exigente-Dijo Hermione y se retiró con la varita en su mano, sosteniéndola como una antigua reliquia.

Cuando regreso la mirada algunos ya lo habían logrado, Fred, Katie, Dennis, Alicia y George lograba que se elevara un poco. Dio unos pasos para atrás, nuevamente estiro la mano y sin decir una palabra cuatro escobas saltaron en el aire y con velocidad se dirigían en su dirección una empujo a las demás como peleándose por ver quien llegaba primero y antes de saber sostenía en su mano una escoba.

-Wooow-grito Dennis desde su lugar con saltitos.

Pero Harry no estaba muy feliz tenía una flecha plateada en sus manos y no tenía bonitos recuerdos de ese modelo. Cormac gruño dejo su escoba en el suelo y se alejó estirado su mano, pero la escoba si se movía centímetros cuando estaba cerca mientras más se alejaba parecía que menos respondía. Al poco tiempo todos tenían su escoba algunos intentando desde más lejos y lográndolo con dificultad. Le sorprendió que Dennis lo intentara nuevamente pero desde 3 metros y lo lograra después de unos minutos.

Pasaron a la tercera prueba. Nuevamente McGonagall indico que debían hacer. Movió la varita y apareció un aro de luz roja enfrente de todos.

-Para esta tercera prueba deberán seguir los aros- minerva cruzo el aro y cambio a verde para después aparecer uno a unos metros de color rojo.- Como han visto una vez que crucen el aro aparecerá otro en una ubicación aleatoria del campo, síganlas y veremos cómo se mueven por todo el campo. Esta será una prueba individual-

Harry se acercó a McGonagall la cual le sonrió discretamente y susurro.

-Estoy Orgullosa-

Sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro, las orejas se le pusieron calientes y apretó los labios. Nunca un adulto le había dicho esas palabras y de la boca de McGonagall valían más que las del mismo Dumbledore.

Comenzaron los aspirantes, no lo asían mal pero solamente sobresalieron Ginny, Dennis, Ron y Cormac. El turno de Fred, George, Alicia y Katie fue cuando comenzaron los aplausos en las gradas todos animándolos, de verdad volaban bien y ninguno parecía tener problemas con los cambios bruscos que mandaba McGonagall. Incluso en una caída en picada para Alicia que lo logro maravillosamente. Fue el turno de Harry después de que Katie pasara por su último aro ubicado en el otro extremo.

-Se precisó Harry-dijo Fred palmeándole la espalda- Has que gritemos como fanáticas locas-

-Potter en vuelo-dijo George con un grito- Todos los que tengan problemas cardiacos salgan ahora mismo-

-Te cambio la escoba-dijo Harry a Alicia que tenía una barredora, No era mejor que la flecha plateada aunque mantenía una estabilidad mucho menor, pero la prefería.

-No-dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido-Trabajaras con lo que te toco al igual que todos-

-Pero…-comenzó Harry intentando no parecer un niño pequeño emberrinchado.

-¿Acaso no puedes Harry?-pregunto la profesora y Harry supo que lo estaba molestando para que lo hiciera. Giro su vista Hermione que alzo los hombros, Angelina asentía.

-Bien-dijo mientras gruñía y caminaba a la mitad del campo donde despegaría. Se subió y sintió el palo mucho más rígido y delgado que su saeta.

{Esta mierda se romperá} pensó Harry.

El primer aro estaba a lo que parecía 30 metros sobre su cabeza, y en un ascenso acelerado llego rápidamente, el siguiente a la otra punta pero muy bajan y en cuanto llego apareció el siguiente gusto debajo del anterior, por lo que puso los pies muy cerca de las ramas y presiono mientras que con las mano jalaba el extremo opuesto, eso obligo a la flecha plateada dar un giro en U lo suficientemente rápido. No era una maniobra fácil y tampoco una que se viera incluso en partidos oficiales pero algo le decía a Harry que McGonagall lo pondría cada vez peor. Lo mantuvo por lo menos 10 minutos dando giros imposibles, subiendo y bajando a tal velocidad que solo podía escuchar el zumbido del aire en sus oídos. Todos gritaban de emoción incluso algunos que solo lo hacían por la exaltación de todos. Uno de los más difíciles fue uno que era al ras del suelo, literalmente, pegado al suelo con el círculo mirando al cielo, Harry tuvo que emplear toda su habilidad para rasgar el pasto con mango de la escoba y luego girar mientras pasaba tan cerca del suelo que el pasto lo sentía en la mejilla. El ultimo no fue fácil, aunque tampoco fue uno eran dos aros divididos y con una distancia de un metro en medio del campo, Harry acelero y sintió el crujir del mango, tan potente que savia que no resistirá más, salto y mientras el pasaba por uno la escoba pasaba por el otro cayo en la escoba pero no resistió mas se rompió y Harry callo de 3 metros a una velocidad infernal y con las manos en un pedazo de madera, lo peor enfrente de él estaba Hermione tomando notas.

-Cuidado-grito alguien del público, incluso vio moverse a McGonagall. Y gritos de espanto.

Harry no iba a dejar que Hermione saliera lastimada, soltó el mango destruido de la escoba y concentro su magia de vuelo, lo había hecho cuando cayó de la escoba después de enterarse Krum había besado a Hermione ¿Por qué no podría cuando su novia estaba en peligro? Salió disparando volando sin escoba y tomo en los brazos mientras escuchaba el resto de la escoba estrellarse. Hermione pego un grito pero estaba a salvo y Harry volando sin escoba al ras del suelo mientras sentía que perdía fuerza, magia y concentración rápidamente, comenzaba a caer, giro a tiempo para proteger a Hermione de la caída y sentir el golpe en su espalda. Se deslizaron por unos metros sobre el pasto hasta que se detuvieron, Harry abrazando a Hermione y ella aferrada a su playera.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry comenzando a verla, pálida con tierra y algo asustada pero bien.

-SI, ¿Cómo estás tú?-pregunto Hermione tomándole la cara pues el solo miraba que no estuviera golpeada.- ¿Te duele algo?-

-El orgullo-dijo Harry dejando caer su cabeza contra el pasto.-Odio las flechas plateadas-

McGonagall y un grupo llego en ese instante, Hermione aún seguía encima de Harry y este solamente se sobaba la cien, de verdad que no podía con lo enojado que se sentía. Era la segunda vez que se caía de una flecha plateada por que se rompía.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto la profesora.

-Bien, gracias a Harry-dijo Hermione levantándose, mientras él se giraba para quedar boca abajo, se sentía avergonzado.

-¿Estas lastimado Harry?-pregunto una voz conocida, era Sofí.- ¿Voy por Madame Pomfrey?-

-No-dijo Harry queriéndose dar de topes contra la tierra, todos siempre le decía que era el mejor volando que no podría caerse de una escoba. Pero ahí estaba tirado y con un montón de alumnos que lo veían. Hacía dos años que se había caído en un partido pero eso fue por los dementores ahora no tenía escusa.-Solo denme unos minutos-

-¿Qué le sucede?-dijo la voz de Ron.- ¿Esta bien?-

-Estará bien-dijo Hermione y le paso una mano por la espalda.

-¿Cómo es que vuela sin escoba?-pregunto Sofí y por lo que parecía también le estaba acariciando la espalda o más bien sobando como si le doliera.

-Mucha practica y un entrenamiento infernal-dijo Hermione

Harry decidió que era suficiente y se incorporó un poco.

-Gracias chichas-dijo Harry sentándose y arrancando un poco de pasto no quería ver la cara que tendría McGonagall si sentía orgullosa de como volaba pues bien ya lo había echado a perder. Pero se obligó a levantar la vista alrededor en un círculo de personas preocupadas y asombradas estaban mirándolo. La profesora sonreía mientras sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Gracias a Merlín que estas bien-dijo McGonagall soltando aire como si estuviera conteniendo.- Creí que por mi culpa estabas herido-

-Nada de eso-dijo Harry parándose de un salto sobre todo para demostrar que no le dolía nada. –Solo es que… bueno yo…-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron muchos y algunos lo inspeccionaban desde las pies a la cabeza.

¿Cómo diría que se avergonzaba de caerse de la escoba enfrente de tantas personas?

-Por eso no me gustan las Flechas Plateadas-dijo Harry quitándose el pasto y la tierra que tenía en su ropa.-Siempre me caigo de ellas-

-¡NO TE CAÍSTE!-dijo para sorpresa de todos Sofí que parecía enojada y le apuntaba con un dedo.-Ni se te ocurra decirlo nuevamente, porque todos lo vimos la escoba se rompió en medio del vuelo-

-Cierto-dijo Ron aunque para nadie en conciso.

-Cualquiera se cae de una escoba si se rompe-dijo Hermione sonriéndole y tomándole las manos que no estaban quietas aun quitándose el pasto.

-Profesora-dijo Fred que estaba cerca y aprecia confundido-¿Cuándo se ha escuchado de una escoba que se rompa a medio vuelo?-

-Nunca lo había visto en mi vida y jamás lo escuche-dijo McGonagall sorprendiéndose tal vez por la pregunta de uno de los gemelos.- Aunque si he escuchado que con magos poderosos las escobas crujen o se desgastan más rápido-

-Ose que si se rompen es porque el mago es mucho mejor volando que la propia escoba ¿No?-dijo Dennis feliz y con los ojos casi adorando a Harry.

-Bueno dejemos eso-dijo Harry tan avergonzado por su caída y lo que decían.- Mejor comencemos las últimas pruebas-

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a reagruparse en las gradas con los demás que hacían las pruebas y en el caso de Sofí platicando con McGonagall. Hermione miraba que Harry aún estaba molesto.

-Demonios-dijo Harry llevando su mano a su cicatriz, no le dolía y le picaba casi todo el tiempo así que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero por lo general si estaba realmente enojado empezaba arder y en ese momento sentía que echaba humo.

-¿Te duele? ¿Fue Voldemort el que…?-comenzó Hermione preocupada mientras se ponía más pálida.

-No-dijo Harry quitando la mano de la cicatriz.- Es que...-suspiro mirando a los demás- Quería demostrar que de verdad soy bueno para ser el capitán y ahora… seguro que pensaran que si no me mantengo en mi escoba sea cual sea y que no merezco ser su capitán…

Hermione abrió la boca pero el continuo.

\- Quería que todos supieran que me lo merezco, Además McGonagall recién me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi y eso fue en cuando me vio como atraía una escoba y minutos después me caigo como un imbécil-dijo Harry con la voz baja mientras caminaban de regreso.- y …. –

Hermione estaba delante de el con las manos en la cadera y realmente enojada, porque aparte de la cara roja, fruncía el ceño, los labios los apretaba, gruñía y por alguna magia su pelo se elevaba un poco. Harry casi podría jurar que si entrecerraba los ojos podía ver a una colacuerno hungaro a punto de echar fuego por la boca. Lo cual le obligo a tragar saliva.

-Harry, ¿de verdad crees que la profesora no estará orgullosa de ti solo por una caída?-dijo Iracunda pero con la voz baja-Ella te adora no ha parado de alabarte mientras hacías las pruebas, no debería decirlo yo pero me dijo que de verdad eras el hijo que nunca tuvo. Y con respecto a los demás si no se dan cuenta de lo grandioso que eres sobre una escoba es que son más idiotas que el troll más idiota del mundo, Sera que tú no te vez al volar, pero ni siquiera pudo imaginar a alguien intentando lo que tú haces porque inmediatamente sabría que iría a parar en la enfermería.- tomo el rostro de su novio-Me quitas el aliento cuanto haces todas esas maniobras y también me paras el corazón por solo pensar que te lastimes pero sé que si eres tu sobre una escoba todo terminara bien-

-Casi te arrollo-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-¿y? No sería la primera vez que tu cuerpo queda sobre del mío-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

-Ni tampoco la primera en que por mi estupidez terminas lastimada-dijo Harry enojándose más consigo mismo y sintiéndose triste.

Hermione se molestó más, seguramente le soltaría algún grito o lo golpearía, pero llego Sofí y ambos callaron.

-La profesora dijo que terminemos esto de una vez-dijo Sofí apenada por interrumpir.-Perdón-

-Vamos-dijo Harry intentando sonreírle a Hermione que seguía de enojada.

Las pruebas de cazadoras consistió en una atrapar quaffle´s voladores que se burlaban de los aspirantes y que huían desesperados de los veteranos como Katie o Alicia. Nadie logro estar a la par de ellas dos, pero Ginny era excelente como cazadora destacándose inmediatamente, junto con Demelza Robins y Deán.

La prueba de los guardianes fue parecido, tenían que evitar que el mayor número de quaffle's pasaran por los postes. En este caso serían dos tipos de tiros los que hacían las quaffle's solas y los que hacían los participantes. Nadie pudo mantenerse en una racha perfecta y tampoco evitar que sus puntos se elevaran a más de 5 con Katie y Alicia jugándoles tiradas maestras Harry no esperaba menos. Los únicos realmente que se mantuvieron con un desempeño decente fue Ron y Cormac ambos empatados realmente y no siendo muy buenos.

En la parte de los golpeadores consistía en evitar que las bludgers le dieran a objetos móviles en el campo. Mientras más objetos móviles quedaran de pie al final mejor era. La cuestión se desmadro cuando fue el turno de Fred y comenzó a seguir la bludgers como si él fuera una Bludgers humana mandándola a volar cada se acercaba a un objetivo, Todos intentaron imitarlo con pésimos resultados a Bernad Burgis termino con un golpe en la cara, Andrew Kirke salió despedido de su escoba, Jack Sloper termino golpeando a varios objetivos por su propia mano. Colín que había decidió participar en ese puesto, tal vez por su visión del panorama al tomar fotos o tal vez solo lo había convencido Dennis ya que terminó estrellándose contra las gradas. Al final Harry estaba seguro que solo Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote eran los únicos con la suficiente habilidad para estar en los puestos.

Llego la última prueba esta era para los buscadores por lo cual Harry, Dennis y un par de chicos de séptimo les tocaría tener su prueba. Dennis resaltaba entre ellos, por ser el menor y más enano, Harry recordaba cómo era sentirse así. McGonagall saco más de un centenar de pelotitas color dorado, Harry supuso al principio que eran Snitch de verdad pero al final resulto que solo eran trasfiguraciones y que con ayuda de la magia se movilizaban por todo el campo. En teoría la prueba era ver quien atrapaba más en el menor tiempo. 2 minutos para empezar.

Cuando las soltó Harry solo se suspendió en la barredora que había tomado esperando que esta no se rompiera. Las pelotas salían volando en todas direcciones pero el solo atrapaba las que pasaban cerca y las recolectaba rápidamente, mientras otros perseguían a una sola durante algunos segundos. Dennis que parecía muy enfocado en ver los movimientos de Harry intento imitarlo con muchas fallas pero logrando una que otra. Al finalizar esa etapa hicieron el conteo. Dennis había conseguido 10, Harry más de 50 y muchos otros menos de 20 lo cual bajo el ánimo del menor.

-Pierdes agilidad al hacer movimientos incensarios, solo concéntrate en mantener el control de tu escoba y en cuanto veas una oportunidad de tomar las pelotas has un movimiento rápido- le aconsejo Harry sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o bueno nadie que lo reprendiera, ya que Hermione no le había quitado la mirada enojada.

-Son rápidas-dijo Mientras se rascaba la nuca.- ¿Las Snitch se mueven así?-

-Más rápido-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Por eso debes confiar en tus reflejos, no reprimas el impulso de lanzar tu mano pero si concéntrate en donde estará no donde esta-

-¿He?-dijo Dennis confundido.

-Ya entenderás-dijo Harry seguro y no pudo explicarle lo demás porque muchos los habían visto.

La siguiente fase McGonagall redujo las pelotas a solo cien y el tiempo a 5 minutos. La cuestión era que con menos pelotas el que terminara al último terminaría descalificado como posible buscador. La prueba fue rápida Harry se interpuso más de una vez en algún atrapamiento pero no le importaba seguía consiguiendo pelotas como golosinas. De vez en cuando miraba a Dennis que volaba en busca de la siguiente pelota y tenía que dar dos o tres manotazos antes de atraparla. Paso volando sobre de él y con una seña le indico que observara, salió por una pelota y antes de tomarla exagero el movimiento adelantando su mano y poniéndola después de la pelota un segundo después la había cerrado y la pelota estaba aprisionada. Dennis abrió los ojos y salió a buscar la siguiente. Al finalizar Harry tenía más de 40, Dennis lamentablemente había conseguido 7 y los demás entre diez y once.

Dennis bajo decepcionado de su escoba y se sentó junto a Colín que le daba ánimos.

La siguiente fase era con 10 pelotas y un total de 10 minutos, ya que estas serían más difíciles de ver. Harry no tuvo problema, junto un total de 9 pelotas mientras que otros le seguían para intentar robárselas el único que consiguió la última pelota fue por una coincidencia. Ya como último recurso la profesora soltó una sola pelotita que volaba el doble de rápido y que desaparecía de vez en cuando para despistarlos, Harry se quedó a medio campo y la encontró rápidamente a metros de donde estaban los postes, voló tan rápido que cuando alzo la mano todos se habían dado cuenta que la había visto.

-Tal vez el próximo año-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Dennis que parecía abatido y muy triste.- Es de último curso y para el siguiente año ya no estará-

Dennis sonrió un poco, pero no lo animo.

Mientras McGonagall, Angelina y Hermione discutían pensaba en que sería lo mejor para el equipo y esperaba que tomaran las misma decisiones. Sofí se había encargado de conseguir botellas de agua para todos los participantes, de alguna forma a Harry le alegraba haber entablado amistad con ella. Minutos después Estaban dando los puestos.

-Todos han sido unos excelentes participantes-dijo McGonagall tratando de sonar neutra.- Pero hemos escogido a los que pueden ayudar al equipo de Gryffindor a no solo tener la copa este año si no los que siguen. Se han considerado todas las posibilidades y aunque no estén en el gripo A no se aflijan por que el Grupo B será igual de importante-

-Titulares del Grupo A- comenzó Angelina- Fred y George Weasley Golpeadores-

-Ya lo sabíamos, somos únicos-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se peinaban y exageran su rostro.

-Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y por supuesto Yo, Cazadoras-continuo

-¿Lo dudabas?-dijo Alicia abrazando a Katie.

-Guardián, Ron Weasley-dijo Angelina pero levanto la vista- Estas al mismo nivel que Cormac pero decidimos que tú tienes más oportunidad de mejorar, Felicidades-

-¿Cómo me gano? Seguro que todo esto estaba arreglado -rebatió Cormac.

-Si no te gusta la decisión puedes marcarte y dejar el puesto a alguien que si lo desee-dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente. Cormac Abrió la boca y antes de decir algo Harry continuo-¿Qué decides? Niño bonito, te quedas con el equipo o te largas-

Cormac escupió en el suelo y muchos gruñeron, pero Harry alzo la mano y se detuvieron.

-Entiendo… ahora lárgate-dijo Harry señalando hacia la salida- No necesitamos a personas con tu actitud-

-Muéranse-dijo Cormac caminando hacia la salida.

Después de que se perdiera de vista Harry miro a los que quedaban -¿Quién quiere su puesto?-

Nadie alzo la mano, se revolvió el pelo.

-Bien después buscaremos un suplente, Ron…-Aun no arreglaba nada con Ron pero como capitán no podía hacerles desplantes en el campo de quidditch- Es mejor que te entrenes bien y te cuides, te necesitamos fuerte y listo para los partidos-

-Si capitán-dijo Ron sonriendo. Luego salto de alegría y después busco entre la gradas seguramente a Daphne que enseguida grito de emoción a pesar de ser una Slytherin.

-Buscador Y Capitán, Harry Potter- Angelina asintió y le sonrió. Parecía que había logrado que Angelina lo aceptara como capitán.

-Línea B-dijo Hermione dando un paso enfrente.-Golpeadores Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote-

-Genial- dijo Ritchie pasándole un brazo por encima de Colín, Jimmy también le pasó un brazo.

-Lo sentimos fotógrafo, te compraremos algo en la salida a Hogsmeade-dijo Jimmy riéndose.

-Solo entre porque Dennis no se sentía capaz de hacerlo solo-dijo Colín sonriéndoles.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.-Cazadores Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, Deán Thomas-

-Sí, soy cazadora-grito Ginny y abraso a sus hermanos.

-Alguien más cree que hay demasiados Weasley en este quipo ¿O solo soy yo?-dijo Colín a lado de Harry, el cual asintió. No podía negarlo, los gemelos, Ginny y Ron ya parte del equipo.

Los que no habían seleccionado se comenzaban retirar decepcionados, Dennis veía el piso mientras esperaba a que terminaran.

-Guardián, bueno era Cormac McLaggen- dijo Hermione y Harry sintió un poco de desprecio por parte de ella, él no estaba mejor.

-Continua mione-dijo Harry rápidamente y Hermione asintió.

-Buscador: Dennis Creevey-

-¿Qué?-fue el grito de muchos e incluso de Dennis.

-Pero no pase de la segunda fase-dijo Dennis con la boca abierta.

-Pero tienes los instintos de un buscador y aparte estas en segundo curso puedes aprender mucho en el trascurso de este año y para el siguiente ser mucho mejor-dijo Hermione tranquilamente aquel chico que estaba en séptimo iba a hablar pero McGonagall alzo la mano y callo.

-Entiendo su desconcierto pero usted está en último curso y aunque odie admitirlo usted se ira pronto no sabemos si en esta temporada participe. Dennis estará aquí mucho más y creo si se entrena bien para cuando tome el mando de buscador oficial será tan bueno que nadie podrá debatírselo-dijo McGonagall - ¿Tiene alguna objeción?-

-Ninguna-dijo el sujeto suspirando pero soltando una sonrisa- Mejor entrénate bien renacuajo o me encargare de colgarte en la torre de astronomía-

-SI, gracias, muchas gracias, daré todo de mí, prometo aprender cada truco y secreto de mi maestro-dijo Dennis inclinándose.

-¿Tu maestro?-pregunto McGonagall y luego todos lo miraron.

-Sí, es Harry-dijo Dennis con una sonrisa enorme- El mejor mago y buscador que esta escuela ha visto-

Harry se sintió acalorado de repente.

-Tal vez tenga razón señor Creevey-dijo McGonagall y con un movimiento de varita limpio todo.-Ahora a almorzar que falta muy poco-

Los de las gradas se levantaron y comenzaron a marchar directo al castillo. Los que no eran parte del equipo también se fueron solo quedaban el equipo de Gryffindor, Hermione y McGonagall.

-Ya que estamos en nuestra primera reunión déjenme informarles de como trabajaremos-dijo Harry hambriento.

-Fred, George ustedes enseñaran a los novatos-dijo Señalando a Jimmy y Ritchie

-Claro-dijo Fred estrujándose las manos maliciosamente.

-No sé si quiero que me enseñen ellos-dijo Ritchie para Jimmy el cual asintió.

-Angelina, Katie, Alicia repártanse a Ginny, Demelza y Deán póngalos en forma y enséñeles las técnicas que utilizan-

-Pido a Demelza- Dijo Alicia alzando la mano.

-Ginny-dijo Angelina rápidamente y casi desesperada.

-¿Porque a mí?-dijo Katie mirando a Deán.

-No soy tan malo-dijo Deán molesto.

-Yo me encargare de enseñarle a Ron y a Dennis-dijo Harry para finalizar.

-¿Qué le puede enseñar un buscador a un guardia?-dijo Deán lanzándole una mirada despectiva a Harry.

-¿Alguna vez has atrapado un objeto de dos centímetros que vuela muy rápido y es casi invisible?-pregunto Ron enojado- Es muy complicado, atrapar una quaffle es juego de niños para un buscador-

Harry no dijo nada simplemente lo miro y asintió.

-A partir de ahora los entrenamientos no serán los viernes, serán los Jueves después de clases y sábados a las 10 y procuren traer sus escobas y uniformes-dijo Harry tranquilamente y todos abrieron la boca para protestar- No acepto objeciones ya que entrenaremos solamente en las mañanas y las tardes las tendrán libres y si demuestran su compromiso quizá les daré algún día libre-

-Genial-dijeron.

-Si escucharon el quizá ¿verdad?- dijo Harry a todos y asintieron.- Vamos a almorzar que tengo un hambre infernal-

Todos comenzar a irse entre felicitaciones, gritos y risas. Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano pero ella le lanzo una mirada enojada y no le hablo hasta que salieron del estadio. Al llegar al castillo y entrar al gran comedor Ron, Daphne los esperaban. Almorzarían tranquilamente, para después iría a la reunión que había programado y si lo seguían seria lo mejor. Snape los flanqueo en la entrada del gran comedor.

-Granger, Weasley-dijo Mirando a Hermione y Ron- El profesor Dumbledore los solicita en su oficina, inmediatamente-

Ambos vieron a sus respectivas parejas, Hermione a Harry y Ron a Daphne.

-Ve-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Iré con Daphne a almorzar y luego a la biblioteca-

Snape dio media vuelta y se marchó, Ron se despidió de Daphne y salió detrás del profesor, pero Hermione seguía frunciendo los labios.

-Aún tenemos que platicar sobre lo del campo-dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, te veo en la noche-dijo Harry acariciándola. Ella simplemente le dio un beso y salió detrás de Ron.

-¿Por qué los querrá verlos Dumbledore?-pregunto Daphne algo molesta.

-Para lo mismo de siempre-dijo Harry caminando hacia el afuera del castillo.- Desea un informe de que no he utilizado magia negra o de que he matado a alguien-

-Estas bromeando ¿no?- dijo Daphne siguiéndolo.-No puede ser que el piense eso-

-Es la verdad Daphne, Dumbledore los está ocupando de espías y tiene a muchos más de su lado-dijo Harry suspirando y revisando su reloj, faltaba un cuarto de hora para su encuentro.

-¿Cómo alguien puede desconfiar de ti?-pregunto mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Pregúntale a Ron, está del lado de Dumbledore-dijo Harry aun sintiéndose herido por Ron.

-¿Qué?-dijo Daphne sin creerlo- Pero sobre todos debería confiar en ti, después de lo del año pasado. No puedo entenderlo-

-Ni yo-dijo Harry abriendo la cabaña de Hagrid y moviendo la varita para limpiar el polvo.- ¿Quieres un té o chocolate?-

-Un te pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Daphne mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad- Esta es la cabaña del profesor Hagrid ¿no?-

-Si-dijo Harry sacando una tetera, llenándola de agua y poniéndola sobre el fuego de la cocinita.- Aun está en las montañas, espero respuestas pronto.-

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Hermi? Dijiste que iríamos a la biblioteca-dijo Daphne tomando asiento en la mesa.

-No sé cómo termine lo siguiente y no quiero tenerla preocupada-dijo Harry deseando que aparecieran algunos aperitivos en la mesa y con un "pop" aparecieron pastelillos, panes, rollos de canela y un surtido de cosas deliciosas. Seguramente tenía también control de las cocinas. Daphne no parecía impresionada.

-¿Qué es lo que puede terminar mal?-pregunto Daphne tomando un pastelillo.

-Muchas cosas-dijo Harry sobándose la cien- Pronto lo veras, si he dejado que vengas es porque también te concierne-

-No me pongas nerviosa Potter-dijo Daphne mirándolo de esa forma que solían mirar los Slytherin, tratando de ver tus verdaderas intenciones- ¿Que traes entre manos?-

-Comamos que no tardará en llegar-dijo Harry sirviendo él te y tomando un par de tartas de melaza.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Daphne desconcertada, pero al ver que no respondería comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Tomaron algo ligero mientras esperaban. Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta de la cabaña. Harry dejo su tarta y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y ahí delante tenía a más personas de las que creía, todas con la túnica de Hogwarts y el símbolo de Slytherin grabada a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Nott?- dijo la voz de Daphne desde la mesa.


	40. Capitulo 40-El león, las serpientes y

**Perdón por la tardanza, no tenía inspiración. Solo tengo dos cosas que decir…. Disfruten y Comenten.**

 **Y si el título es en Honor a las "Crónicas de Narnia, El león la bruja y el ropero." De C. S. Lewins**

* * *

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 40.- El Dragón, las serpientes y ¿El Bowtruckle?

Nunca ni en sus más alocados sueños había pensado que podría estar enfrente de semejante escenario. Un Gryffindor sentado en la misma mesa que 8 Slytherin, comiendo pastelillos, tartas, panes y tomando te o Chocolate, todos sin decir una palabra mientras se observan he intentan adivinar que piensan los demás. Un escenario que a Harry jamás se le había ocurrido, no a menos que llevara la planeación de la muerte del único Gryffindor sentado en la mesa o que estuviera a punto de explotar una batalla campal por salir vivo de ahí.

Sin embargo esto era diferente, no era exactamente una reunión de amigos, tampoco de conocidos ya que Harry solo conocía a dos personas de las que estaban sentadas en la mesa. Dos comiendo tranquilamente pero mirando a Daphne que mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre del pecho viendo a aquel chico que había llamado Nott. También estaba Astoria y otros 3 chicos más y 2 chicas. Unos no parecían contentos de estar en la cabaña de Hagrid, otros solo parecían curiosos con las cosas de Hagrid.

A pesar de todo Harry creía que no tenían malas intenciones, aun así mantenía la varita justo al alcance en su muñequera. Daphne parecía extrañamente tranquila. Cuando terminaron de comer Harry movió la varita, limpio y desapareció todo lo que había en la mesa. Esperaba de todo corazón que la cabaña no terminara destruida por algún inconveniente y al decir inconveniente se refería en un duelo mágico d contra uno.

Nadie decía nada y Harry suponía que debía empezar. Se aclaró la garganta y todos lo miraron.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Nott?-dijo Harry esperando no cometer una imprudencia.

-Solo dime Theo, todos lo hacen-dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos- Además Potter, tú me citaste aquí-

\- Tú querías hablar conmigo y decidí escucharte, así que pensé que hoy y este lugar era el más indicado, pero no tengo idea de que quieres hablar-dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en Hablar, de verdad no quería una pelear y destruir la casa de su amigo.-Y también solo dime Harry-

-Bien lo primero supongo será presentarnos ya que no creo que nos conozcas-dijo Theo con una sonrisa al estilo de todos los Slytherin, un poco despectiva.

-No es nada personal-dijo Harry alzando los hombros, tampoco se dejaría intimidar-Solamente que nuestros caminos no se han cruzado-

-Es una forma de decir que no te importan los Slytherin-dijo Una chica pelirroja con ojos cafés, nariz respingona y un año mayor que él.

-Si no le importaran, No hubiera peleado por lo que Malfoy le hizo a mi Hermana-dijo Astoria mirándola feo.

-O claro, ya recuerdo ese duelo. Parecía más quererse vengar que proteger a Greengrass…-dijo un chico menor a Astoria. Con ojos negros y cabello rubio, una nariz respingona y demasiado musculoso para su edad.

-No seas tarado Winnickus, las dos somos Greengrass-dijo Daphne molesta- Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy parte de Pendragon-

-Solo por tu novio-dijo Otra vez la chica pelirroja- ¿No es el mejor amigo de Harry?-

-Oigan, por más que me gusten las falsas acusaciones y me molesten las verdades –dijo Harry con sarcasmo- Preferiría conocerlos antes de cualquier otra palabra, sobre todo para saber a quién me dirijo-

-No es necesario pero empezare-dijo Theo calmadamente, sonriendo un poco.-Theodore Nott, Quinto curso-

-Magnus Lament-dijo Un chico de cabezo azabache, ojos azules, mentón cuadrado y piel cetrina- Cuarto curso-

-Jazmín Snowyowl- dijo la otra chica con ojos grises, pelo negro y luciendo un bronceado que parecía estar desapareciendo-Cuarto curso-

-Alex Wnnickus- dijo aquel chico mientras bufaba.-Tercer curso-

-Arthur King-dijo El chico más pequeño, Avergonzándose. Tenía el pelo rubio, unos ojos muy azules y la piel más blanca que había visto- Segundo curso-

Algunos esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjenme en paz-dijo Arthur poniéndose las manos en la cara- Odio mi apellido-

-Ya Reycito, no te molestes-dijo Richard con una sonrisa que no le quedaría a ningún Slytherin.- No queremos que nos atravieses con la poderosa Excalibur-

-Déjalo en paz Richard-dijo la pelirroja burlonamente– No es su culpa que se llame Rey Arthuro-

-Ya Rachel-grito Arthur poniéndose rojo.

-Rachel preséntate, no podemos pasarnos toda la tarde aquí-dijo Theo sonriendo y alborotando el pelo del pequeño Arthur.

-Rachel Erad, quinto curso-dijo mientras miraba a Harry como si evaluara que tanto duraría en una batalla.- Ya estás contento Theo-

-Por supuesto-dijo Theo sonriéndole y pareciendo no haber escuchado el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Ok, por lo menos ya conozco sus nombres y me doy cuenta de algo…- Comenzó Harry pensando en que no pasaría aquel grupo de Slytherin, si no fuera por que llevaban las túnicas con el símbolo.

-Todos nuestros padres son Mortifagos-dijo Theo con la mirada ensombrecida y con una mueca de desprecio, pero no para Harry era como si despreciara lo que decía.

Y así como a Theo, todos se ensombrecieron y parecieron tristes, incluso Daphne y Astoria las cuales bajaron la mirada al igual que todos.

-¿Ustedes son Mortifagos?-pregunto Harry con la voz tranquila y alzando una ceja.

-NO-dijeron la mayoría como si Los hubiera insultado.

-El que nuestros padres sean Mortifagos no significa que nosotros lo seamos o lo queramos ser-dijo Theo algo enojado mientras apretaba los puños.

-Entonces no tienen de nada que avergonzarse y frente a mi jamás agachen las miradas, porque un Slytherin que me haga frente y diga que sus padres son Mortifagos merecen todo respeto.- Dijo Harry mirándolos tranquilamente.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto Rachel sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, conozco los apellidos porque Voldemort los dijo en persona… pero no juzgare a sus hijos sin antes hablar con ellos o ver de qué lado están-continuo Harry sonriéndoles- Ahora díganme por que vinieron todos-

-Cuando desapareciste después del torneo y luego Dumbledore dijo que Vol…vol…de…Voldemort regreso-dijo Theo con dificultad-No te creíamos-

-¿Y qué cambio su opinión?-pregunto Harry mirando que todos parecían sorprendidos por la deducción que había hecho.- Si no hubieran cambiado de opinión esta charla no la tendríamos-

-En estas vacaciones, todos nuestros padres han… están… Son diferentes-dijo Rachel con algo de enojo- Mi padre es parte del Ministerio, antes cuando regresaba en las vacaciones pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo enseñándome cosas y divirtiéndonos. Este verano ni siquiera me miraba y él siempre es grosero pero ahora incluso intento pegarle a mi madrastra. Antes de regresar a Hogwarts por una coincidencia vi la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, era tan clara como nunca-

-Lamento escuchar eso-dijo Harry intentando mantener su cara lo más neutral que podía.

-Es igual con todos nosotros- dijo Magnus molesto- Mis padres parecían querer hacerme un mortífago antes de venir, mi Hermano mayor tuvo que desaparecer de la casa y se esconde en Sudamérica-

-Mi madre dejo a papá-dijo Jazmín triste-Ella ahora esta con un tal Avery, mi papá y yo pensamos que ambos son mortifagos-

-Siento ser yo quien lo confirme, Avery es un mortifagos-dijo Harry sintiéndose mal por ser el que le dirá la noticia.

-No importa-dijo Jazmín con una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero parecía mas enojada que triste- Gracias a papá pudimos apartarnos de todo eso, pero casi estoy segura que vendrán por nosotros en cuanto se alce el que no debe ser nombrado-

Harry asintió mientras pensaba como ayudarlos, aunque ya tenía bastante en la cabeza.

-De alguna forma todos nos enteramos de que alguno o ambos de nuestros padres son Mortifagos, incluso algún Hermano mayor como en mi caso-dijo Alex gruñendo- El muy idiota me lo dijo para que me hiciera a la idea de que tendría que estar con el señor tenebroso-

-Lo importante Harry, es que te creemos y nosotros no deseamos seguir los pasos de nuestros padres-dijo Theo serio y en sus ojos buscaba la aprobación de Harry. El cual de inmediato sonrió.- Así que venimos a jurarte lealtad y a proponerte un plan-

-¿Plan?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-Seremos espías para ti, nos infiltraremos en los alumnos de Slytherin y buscaremos a más con padres mortifagos, incluso si deseas que nos infiltremos con Voldemort….-Comenzó Theo sonriendo.

-Ni se les ocurra-dijo Harry negando con las manos y la cabeza-Yo no quiero espías y menos que ustedes se arriesguen a ser mortifagos, Voldemort no es una persona que deje entrar a cualquiera sin una prueba y estoy segura que no les gustaría nada enterarse de cual es. Por más que desee eliminar a Voldemort no voy a arriesgar a nadie-

-Pero somos Slytherin y….-comenzó Rachel con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Y que importa, No por eso deben sacrificarse y meterse a la boca de la serpiente. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a ningún alumno sea de la casa que sea, o de donde provenga.- Dijo Harry firme y todos lo miraron ya no como un intruso en la habitación más bien como alguien que no era Gryffindor.

-Piénsalo bien Harry, no es inteligente ni sensato dejar que Quien tu sabes este haciendo planes sin que tú los conozcas-dijo Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza- Nosotros sabemos muy bien cómo actuar como ellos… lo hemos hecho durante años-

-NO-dijo firme Harry.- Escúchenme bien todos, incluso Daphne y Astoria. Si creen en mí y me apoyan yo buscare la forma he intentare protegerlos de Voldemort, incluso de sus familiares si es necesario, pero no quiero que nadie se arriesgue y que por mi finjan lo que no son-

-Eres un Gryffindor y uno de ustedes jamás entenderá lo que es la estrategia, solo son guerreros nobles-dijo Alex gruñendo.

-¿Quieres hablar de estrategia? Pues bien, lo primero de todo es que Voldemort tiene espías en todos lados en el ministerio, con Dumbledore, incluso aquí mismo en Hogwarts. Y Dumbledore también tiene espías con Voldemort, en el ministerio y aquí en Hogwarts. El ministerio tiene espías con Dumbledore, en Hogwarts y si abriera los ojos también los tendría con Voldemort.- Dijo Harry mirándole serio- Ven lo común de todas sus estrategias-

-Que todos espían y que tú eres demasiado noble para hacerlo-dijo Arthur rascándose la nuca.

-En parte tienes razón-afirmo Harry luego miro a todos- Dumbledore, el ministerio están haciendo lo mismo que Voldemort.-

-Lo hacen por una buena causa-dijo Rachel que parecía no creer lo que decía.

-Puede ser, pero Dumbledore y Voldemort los colocaron mucho antes de que el regresara, incluso me apuesto 10 mil galeones a que también los tiene en otros lados como en Gringotts o en la MACUSA.-dijo Harry mirándolos seriamente- Todos estos grandes magos, con poderes increíbles y que se dicen ser invencibles siempre pensando en intereses propios o un solo objetivo sin ver a los de su alrededor, desechando personas como si fueran insignificantes, jugando con las vidas como si fueran un tablero de ajedrez donde lo único que importa es ganar y no como se gana. Sacrificando a todas las piezas, pero no poniéndose en el campo de batalla a menos que sea necesario.-

Harry estaba molesto y todos lo veían pues permanecían callados y expectantes.

-Pensando que lo único importante es el poder o el bien común cuando lo que importa son las personas. Yo quiero finalizar esto, pero si para hacerlo tengo que mancharme las manos con la sangre de la gente que amo o las personas que me rodean, prefiero continuar mucho más con Voldemort y encontrar otra forma de acabar con el-

-Son pensamientos muy lindo Harry. -dijo Theo burlonamente luego se puso serio- Pero así no son las guerras, son sangrientas y siempre habrán bajas lo quieras o no-

-Lo sé Theo, mejor que nadie-dijo Harry recordando a sus padres y a Amiji- Cuando llegue el momento sé que mancharme las manos de sangre, pero evitare la de mis enemigos sea derramada. Les juro que pase lo que pase siempre intentare mantener el derramamiento de sangre a lo mínimo. Si alguien muere por mano de Voldemort o sus secuaces yo lo vengare y hare que todo el mundo recuerde su nombre-

-No dudamos que sean tus intenciones buenas-dijo Jazmín sonriendo cariñosamente para sorpresa de todos.- Si nos dejas ayudarte será más fácil para ti y…-

-Estoy seguro que sería más fácil, pero no quiero que sea fácil si tengo que poner una vida que no sea la mía en peligro. No quiero ser como Dumbledore y menos como Voldemort, seré yo mismo y tomare caminos diferentes aunque sean más largos y buscare cada posibilidad en un mar lleno de posibilidades, para evitar que cualquiera muera-dijo Harry seguro mientras miraba a Jazmín serio-No puedo decirles que hacer porque no soy quien para hacerlo. –

-Lo aremos aunque tú no quieras-dijo Magnus mirándolo directamente a los ojos y Harry percibió que no mentía.

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible en contra del señor Oscuro- dijo Arthur temblando algo.

-Incluso si morimos-dijo Jazmín y coloco una mano sobre la de Harry.- No te dejaremos cargar con toda la responsabilidad-

-¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunto Daphne de repente, se había mantenido callada toda la charla al igual que Astoria pero ambas estaban mirándolo y las dos parecían sorprendidas. No, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Harry sintió como algo resbalaba por su mejilla y se la toco, estaba húmedo y unas gotas quedaron en la punta de sus dedos. Estaba llorando mientras se sentía frustrado, triste, alegre, enojado, nervioso, aterrado y miles de emociones más que oprimían su corazón. Se llevó la manga a los ojos y se las limpio pero parecía no ceder su llanto.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?-pregunto Theo preocupado.

Suponía que todos estaban impresionados de que el gran Harry Potter estuviera llorando sin un motivo alguno. Se lamio los labios sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

-Mis Padres dieron su vida por mi vida. Mi amiga Amiji dio su vida. Muchos más han muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort, los vi a todos justo después de que regresara del cementerio, todos y cada uno, cientos y todos sus rostros están en mi mente por siempre, recordándome la maldad y oscuridad que trae consigo Voldemort. No deben hacerlo, por favor, se los suplico-dijo Harry algo desesperado- No lo hagan. Su vida solo les pertenece a ustedes, su futuro no lo tiren así porque si.-

-Entonces que quieres que hagamos, sentarnos en clases a esperar que Voldemort se alce y acabe con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Theo sin reproche solo con preocupación- No podemos no hacer nada, sobre todo cuando nuestros padres son los causantes de que Vol...vo…de... Voldemort se esté haciendo más poderoso.-

-Déjenme enseñarles-dijo Harry de repente- Déjenme hacerlos más fuertes, hacer que sean capases de poder enfrentar el problema cuando se presente. Les enseñare lo que se y….-

-¿Compartirás tus secretos con nosotros?, ¿Con Slytherin?-pregunto Theo atónito.

-No a Slytherin-dijo Harry mirándolo a todos- A Pendragon-

-Espera un momento, No estoy entendiendo-dijo Arthur rascándose la nuca.

-Ja-dijo Daphne con una sonrisa enorme y alzando la barbilla, como solía hacer cuando sabía algo que los demás no.-Lo que Harry quiere decir es que si aceptan el juramento, Serán aceptados en La segunda generación de Pendragon-

Todos sonrieron y vieron a Daphne.

-Así que no blofeabas cuando decías que Harry aceptaría a cualquiera que lo deseara entrar-dijo Theo golpeándose la frente.

-Te lo dije Nott, y aun así no asististe a la reunión-dijo Daphne alzando los hombros- Pero ya vez que si ahí segundas oportunidades, sobre todo con Harry. El nunca abandona a nadie-

-Si ese alguien me es leal y me apoya-dijo Harry tranquilamente, por lo visto Daphne corrió la voz de que aceptaría a quien quisiera entrar y nadie le había creído. Ese sentimiento ya lo conocía bien.

-De todas formas pensábamos hacer un juramento inquebrantable -dijo Theo estirando la mano derecha en dirección de Harry- Para que nos creas-

-Les creo sin el juramento-dijo Harry negando la mano.-Chicos no es necesario-

-Juramos lealtad a Harry Potter y también juramos que jamás seremos Mortifagos o nos uniremos a Voldemort-dijeron todos en corro como si lo hubieran ensayado mucho antes.

-Por favor Harry-dijo Theo extendiendo su mano nuevamente.- Ninguno de nosotros se sentirá tranquilo si no lo hacemos. No queremos correr riesgos –

-Chicos de verdad esto es innecesaria-dijo Harry.

-Mira Harry sé que confías en las personas fácilmente y que siempre intentas ver lo mejor de las personas…-dijo Theo aun con su mano al aire.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto Harry según él esa información solo lo conocían los más cercanos como Hermione o Ron.

-Yo se lo dije, Harry-dijo Daphne suspirando pesadamente-Una vez que te conocí de inmediato me di cuenta que podría ser muy fácil hacerte confiar-

Harry Gruño, era cierto pero no quería que todos se dieran cuenta.

-Pensé que mentía al principio, pero ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta de casi todo los rumores son reales-dijo Theo mirándolo directamente ojos azules.

-¿Cuáles Rumores?-pregunto Harry inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Que eres increíblemente bueno, tienes un poder inmenso y que sueles ser un tonto-dijo Rachel con una sonrisita burlona.

-Genial, me encanta que me digan tonto-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-Estar en una cabaña solo con puros Slythering, no es lo más listo para un Gryffindor-dijo Magnus con una sonrisa burlona.

-No está solo-dijo Daphne gruñéndole- Y no solo es un Gryffindor, es el Pendragon original-

-Ya lo sabemos, pero no le quita que pudo ser una emboscada o que por orden de alguno de nuestros padres tengamos que matarte-dijo Alex con voz seria.

Harry se rio un poco comprendiendo a todos.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaran-dijo Harry sonriendo de verdad- Necesito entrenar y con un grupo de este tamaño me pondrían a sudar-

-¿Esta bromeando?-pregunto Arthur algo tímido a Daphne. Y por las miradas de los demás, estaba seguro que también pensaba que bromeaba.

-Quisiera decir que si… pero es verdad. Créanme aunque todos lo atacáramos juntos él nos aria papilla en… 15 o 25 minutos a lo mucho.-Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry se sintió avergonzado.

-La última vez que lo vi entrenar de parecía un entrenamiento infernal, éramo contra él y nos derroto-dijo Daphne con una mueca, no le gustaba perder por lo que sabia Harry.

Entonces todas las miradas a excepción de Daphne tenían asombro y la boca medio abierta.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Harry?-dijo Theo nuevamente estirándose su brazo derecho- Entiéndenos. No queremos ser como nuestros padres y antes de eso moriríamos-

La cabaña se quedó en silencio mientras Harry procesaba todo. Después suspiro y miro a cada uno por separado buscando el menor indicio de que mintiera o de que no lo quisiera realizar, todos incluso Astoria y Daphne estaban seguras, reviso su magia para ver como reaccionaba y de la misma forma estaba seguro que nadie mentía.

-Bien, pero juraran diferente-Dijo Harry cruzándose de manos.

-¿Qué juraremos?-pregunto Arthur abriendo los ojos.

-Seguir sus ideales y nunca traicionar los sentimientos que los trae hoy aquí-dijo Harry mirándolos seriamente.-Además de nunca utilizar las artes oscuras que puedan enseñarle sus padres a menos que sea en defensa propia-

Todos asintieron. Harry sostuvo la mano de Theo y todos los demás entrelazaron las suyas en un círculo.

-Vas a necesitar tu varita, Daphne-dijo Harry sonriéndole a la chica.

Daphne saco la varita algo insegura luego toco las manos enlazadas de Harry y Theo.

-¿Juran seguir los ideales y la determinación de no ser mortifagos?-pregunto Daphne.

-Sí, lo juro-dijeron a coro.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita y se enrosco alrededor de las manos de Harry y Theo, aquella cosa parecía alambre al rojo vivo.

-¿Y juran nunca practicar ni imitar las artes oscuras que puedan aprender de sus padres o de los mortifagos?-pregunto Daphne seria.

-Sí, lo juro-volvieron a repetir firme.

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita, se arremolinó a la primera y comenzó a formar un patrón.

-¿Juran nunca traicionar a Harry?-pregunto Daphne.

Harry intento tirar de su mano pero no podía el hechizo y la fuerza de Theo se lo impedían.

-Lo juramos-dijeron todos con una sonrisa malévola.

La tercera lengua de fuego se entrelazo con las otras y creo un trenzado triangular.

-Eso no lo acord…-Una mano le tapó la boca a Harry era la de Daphne que lo apretaba fuertemente.

-Si alguna vez lo traicionan ¿Juran que si piensan traicionarlo le dirán antes y cumplirán el castigo que imponga?-pregunto Daphne.

Harry movió su cabeza se paró y tiro con fuerza, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Lo juramos, por nuestra vida-dijeron todos.

Se prendió la última lengua de fuego y se entrelazo con las demás. Cambio de forma se volvió más fuerte y todos se sorprendieron a ver que era una cadena deslizándose entre los brazos de todos y antes de saberlo brillo de color dorado intenso. Y se fundió dentro del cuerpo de todos ellos.

-¿Eso pasa en un juramento?-pregunto Arthur viendo su brazo sin marca o alguna señal de magia.

-Sabía que saldrían líneas rojas, pero no que se trasformarían ni brillarían de dorado-dijo Theo retirando su mano.

Harry gruño llamando la atención de todos y al instante cada cara palideció, tal vez porque de verdad estaba enojado. Al parecer a nadie le gustaba verlo enojado porque desviaron la vista y algunos como Daphne tragaron duro.

-Se me hacía muy raro que no hablaras durante toda la conversación y solo dijeras algunos datos, pero nunca me imaginé que tú planearas este juramento. Me engañaste de verdad, viniendo sin rechistar, luego luciendo tranquila en la cabaña y créeme nunca hubiera creído que fueras tan buena actriz al parecer que estabas sorprendida. Parece que lo planeaste muy bien-dijo Harry.- ¿Desde cuándo savias de esta reunión? Daphne –

La chica desviaba la vista y estaba con las orejas rojas.

-No te enojes con ella Harry-dijo Theo interviniendo y cuando capto la mirada de Harry comenzó a tartamudear- Yo…yo…l…le… pedí… que lo hiciera….por…nos…nosotros-

-Basta Theo- dijo Daphne suspirando-Harry lo supe todo desde que Theo me pregunto si aceptarías hablar con él. Luego le enviaste la nota y… bueno… no arias un juramento tan fácilmente. Simplemente acepte hacerlo-

-No dijiste que sabias y dijiste acepte, ¿Quién te informo de como actuaria y Quien te recomendó el juramento? -dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

-Solo es una forma de hablar-dijo Daphne rápidamente.- No le pregunte a nadie-

Sabía que mentía pero todos estaban muy tensos y el muy enojado tanto que empezaba a picarle la cicatriz. Suspiro y después miro alrededor de la mesa como Theo era el mayor y por lo que veía el líder de los de Slythering se enfocó en él.

-No estoy nada contento con lo que juraron, pero ya no puedo revertirlo. Es mejor que vallamos a descansar y actúen normalmente, nada de espionaje y si se enteran de algo que sea porque fue un accidente o alguna casualidad, no se pongan en peligro. ¿Escucharon?-Dijo Harry con voz fuerte.

-Sí, escuchamos, escuchamos- dijo Arthur temblando un poco. Y los demás con la cabeza.

Harry sonrió un poco no deseaba hacerlos pensar que era malo.

-vámonos, estoy siendo vigilado y esta reunión no será pasada desapercibida-Dijo Harry parándose, no deseaba seguir ahí.

Todos se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta despidiéndose con la mano o con la cabeza. Antes de que saliera Daphne y Theo los tomo del hombro. Ambos se giraron un poco temerosos.

-Daphne. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, consúltamelo, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea y juntos podemos llegar a una solución. -dijo Harry soltando su hombro y luego levantando su rostro ya que tenía la mirada en el suelo, quería mirarla directamente.

-Estás enojado ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Daphne avergonzada.

-Algo, pero se me pasara-contesto Harry sonriéndole.- ¿Me dirás quién te dijo como reaccionaria y quien te recomendó el juramento?-

-No puedo, le prometí no hacerlo-dijo Daphne seria y poniéndose firme aunque su rostro se ponía rojo, seguramente por ser descubierta.

-Bien, tengo algunas ideas de quien podrían ser, lamentablemente nada seguro. Dale las gracias por conocerme bien y por los nuevos amigos-dijo Harry cambiando su mirada a Theo el cual abrió los ojos. Daphne asintió y salió por la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Harry mirando a Theo que aún seguía sorprendido.

-No entiendo a qué…-comenzó Theo.

-Los dos sabemos a qué me refiero. Pudiste ir con Dumbledore antes que conmigo, todos creen que tiene mucha más credibilidad que yo y también recursos que pueden ayudarlos mucho más.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente- Además no me hablaste en la mañana del primer día, esperaste hasta la tarde y no eres de los temerosos o indeciso. No se me ocurre una respuesta donde encajen todas estas premisas ¿Podrías ilustrarme?-

Theo alzo una ceja y después sonrió.

-No eres tan tonto, buenos instintos y no eres un pusilánime como dice Draco-dijo Theo sonriendo, luego se cruzó de brazos y miro por la puerta hacia el castillo- Tienes razón mi primera decisión era ir con Dumbledore y ofrecerle lo mismo. Después de pociones fui a la dirección, encontré a un par de personas en el camino. Ambos me recomendaron hablar contigo primero y que no hablara con Dumbledore. Dijeron que Dumbledore pondría mi vida en riesgo y que tú nos ayudarías sin condiciones. –

-¿Quiénes era?-pregunto Harry.

-Igual que Daphne no puedo decirte nada, pero sabía que no mentía, nadie creería que miente sobre ti. Hable con Daphne y después fui a verte inmediatamente-dijo Theo sonriendo.

-¿Podemos confiar en ellos?-pregunto Harry con su mente haciendo miles de conjeturas.

-No me mintieron, todo lo que me dijeron se cumplió. Nos escuchaste, no juzgaste por ser de Slytherin y… no querías el juramento-dijo Theo sonriendo- Tienes grandes amigos dentro de esos muros- Guardaron silencio mientras Harry pensaba y reflexionaba sus palabras- ¿Qué aras a continuación? Y ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Tengo que prepararme mejor que nunca. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto Harry.

-Por supuesto-dijo Theo acercándose y abriendo los ojos.

-Dile a todos los que vinieron hoy que los Pendragon son amigos, que intenten ser hacer más amigos los dragones pueden ser unos buenos aliados-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Y Umbridge?- pregunto Theo sonriendo también, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que era casi de la misma corpulencia que él y unos centímetros más alto.

-Déjamela a mí, nadie se interpondrá en esto-dijo Harry seguro.

-Bueno me marcho, mi reputación se limpiaría si me vieran con el gran Harry Potter-dijo Theo extendiéndole la mano y Harry la estrecho.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección del castillo.

-Oye -grito Harry, Theo se giró y lo miro extrañado- Es mejor que no te acostumbres a tu reputación. Cambiaremos este colegio desde adentro-

-¡Estás loco!-grito Theo sonriendo-¡Lo bueno es que me encanta las locuras!-

-Tengo Novia Nott-grito Harry con una sonrisa malévola.

-Yo también-grito Theo antes de continuar subiendo

Se alejó mientras Harry se inclinaba en el marco aun pensando sobre esos misteriosos amigos. Cerró los ojos y antes de que se calmara sintió una magia que conocía en la inmediación de los bosques y lo más molesto era que lo vigilaba. Toco su varita.

-Desmaius-

Como un pequeño colibrí de color rojo cruzo el campo se adentró al bosque y luego de un pequeño BAM, algo cayó al suelo. Harry se acercó rápidamente, agudizo la vista buscando a la persona que había atacado. Lo encontró a 50 metros más adentro, la cara de Mundungus estaba sorprendida he inconsciente sobre un montón de lodo. Se colocó sobre donde había caído, nada impedía ver directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid y desde el árbol seguramente era fácil percatarse cuando saliera de la cabaña. Harry Gruño y tenía intenciones de patear a Mundungus, pero solamente lo coloco sentado en el árbol, atado fuertemente con una soga gruesa y escribió una nota que le pego a la frente.

"Sigan vigilándome y al siguiente que lo descubra terminara en medio del polo norte"

Se dirigió al castillo caminando rápidamente, quitándose la chaqueta y acomodándose los accesorios que había obtenido en la torre flotante, incremento la hombrera a 2 mientras sentía su cuerpo pesar más. La lluvia empezaba a caer. Subió y tenía la intención de ir directamente a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore de una vez por todas hablaría con él.

Al llegar al pasillo vio como Hermione, Ron, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y Lavender, salían de la dirección.

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione mirándolo sin la capa y solo con la camisa blanca.

Miro a todos mientras repasaba los rostros de sorpresa.

-Así que todos ustedes son los espías de Dumbledore-dijo Harry con tono molesto.

-No Harry déjanos explicarte-dijo Anthony empezando a sudar.

-Ya seguro estaban en una reunión de prefectos, pero sin Daphne, Draco, Ernie y Hannah- dijo Harry decepcionado- Supongo que Slytherin no es confiable y los Hufflepuff son muy leales y me dirían de frente-

-Harry deja de hacer conjeturas sin los hechos-dijo Padma nerviosa y mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Hechos?, el hecho es que Dumbledore me vigila y ni siquiera estoy seguro en quien confiar ni donde estoy a salvo. Y el ultimo Hecho es que tal vez no sean los únicos en el castillo que estén siguiéndome-dijo Harry más alto de lo que quería porque salto Lavender algo asustada.

-Harry, por favor no es momento de…-comenzó Ron con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Cierra la boca Ron, no hagas que este más molesto-dijo Harry mirándolo fuertemente-Ahora no estoy aquí para pelear. Vengo a ver Dumbledore y de una vez terminar con todas estas tonterías, sacare a Umbridge y a todos de mi cas….-

-No es momento Harry-dijo Hermione dando un paso al frente y luciendo muy preocupada- No puedes hacer movimientos tan arriesgados, si Voldemort se da cuenta de tu propiedad se moverá más rápido, podría venir y arriesgar todo lo que has hecho. No eres tan tonto, pondrías en peligro a muchos por tu enfado-

Harry la miro mientras se sujetaba el cabello con una mano, se dirigió a una pared y pego la frente al muro. Le dolía la cicatriz y el cuello le crujía, pero tenía que admitir que Hermione tenía razón no era momento de dejarse llevar por su coraje.

-Deberíamos tranquilizarnos Harry…-comenzó Ron con voz baja.

Harry no podía escucharlo, sentía la sangre en sus oídos y como el alma de Voldemort se arremolinaba dentro de su cuerpo. Se inclinó y puso sus manos en cada rodilla mientras intentaba alejar nuevamente toda sensación.

-Ven-dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

Harry no se movía quería hechizarlos y dejarlos tirados al igual que Mundungus.

-Sígueme… -dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y comenzado a arrastrarlo.- AHORA- grito al ver que Harry oponía resistencia.

Lo arrastro varios pisos mientras el gruñía. Entraron a un Aula vacía y Hermione cerro mágicamente coloco un hechizo de silencio y varios más que Harry no conocía seguramente protectores y anti espionaje.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-Pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos- Llegas enojado y empiezas a…-

-¿Qué me pasa? Hermione por la gloria vendita de Merlín, creí que tu más que nadie lo sabría. He sido un prisionero de la persona que más admiraba en este mundo, en la casa que más odio en todo el mundo. Después me quitan todas mis pertenencias, incluso el horrocrux que encontramos sin querer, todo porque le pare los pies a Voldemort en sus planes. Regreso al lugar donde por primera vez me he sentido en casa y que me pasa, mi mejor amigo se asocia con otros amigos para vigilarme adentro del castillo. Estoy intentando no caer a la merced de una loca del ministerio que me quiere hacer quedar como loco y ahora estoy furioso de que Dumbledore pase más tiempo con mi novia que yo-dijo Harry rápidamente queriendo terminar de explicarle lo que pasa por su mente- He intentado todo la semana intentándote contar de la torre flotante y mostrarte reloj biblioteca, pero no hemos tenido ni tiempo estar a solas, siempre estas con alguien o siempre tenemos cosas que hacer. Sin en cambio parece que he tenido más tiempo con sofí que apenas empezamos hablar que con mi novia–

Hablaba tan rápido moviéndose de un lado a otro que le recordaba a cuando Hermione estaba nerviosa y salía todo de su boca sin ningún filtro.

\- De igual forma parece que sofí y un grupo de Slytherin confían mucho más en mí que mi propio mejor amigo y aunque odie negarlo siento que incluso en la misma torre de Gryffindor no soy bienvenido. Acabo de tener una reunión con Theo y Daphne además de un montón de más Slytherin que me dejaron claro que me seguirán aunque les cueste la vida. Y para finalizar este bonito cuadro la orden esta en Hogwarts ¡Vigilándome! Como si fuera un asesino en serie y estuviera planeando mi siguiente asesinato. Estoy a punto de mandar a todos a freír colas de salamandras de fuego y hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana-

Hermione lo vio y escuchó atentamente. Cuando acabo se dejó caer en la primera silla tomando aire y mirando por la ventana. Deseando estar afuera y poder sentir la fría agua recorriendo su cuerpo, tal vez así se calmaría y la cicatriz le dejaría de arder.

-Estoy harto de todo esto, si no fuera por mis amigos, los Pendragon y por ti-dijo Harry aun mirando como la lluvia caía con más fuerza. Hermione se acercó, le tomo el rostro para que la viera, sonrió un poco y luego se sintió avergonzado de que lo viera así.

-Sé va a resolver todo esto, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.-Dijo Hermione sentándose sobre sus piernas tomando sus brazos y poniéndolos alrededor de la cintura de ella.- Yo sabía que tenías algo que mostrarme pero… como lo llamaste ¿torre flotante?, también sé que de ahí sacaste tus cosas nuevas y que ese reloj es muy importante para ti, pero como he dicho es peligroso que conozca todos tus secretos -

Harry gruño mientras la apretaba más fuerte y ponía su cabeza en su hombro y aspiraba ese olor a vainilla y almendras. No le gustaba guardarle cosas o secretos a Hermione y menos cuando por su entrenamiento pasaba tantas horas alejada de ella.

-Escúchame amor-continuo Hermione antes de que el pudiera decir algo- Estoy casi un 50% segura de que Dumbledore nos vigila también a Ron y a mí. Hoy cuando hablamos con el me menciono algo que decía en la cartas de mis padres, no la abrí hasta ayer antes de despertarte-

-¿Intervino el correo?-pregunto Harry furioso.

-No lo creo, porque yo leí la carta cuando estaba en la sala común-continua Hermione tranquila y suspirando pesadamente- En ella decía que yo debía ser una buena chica y no cometer ninguna tontería-

-¿Tontería?-pregunto Harry sin entender.

-Como… bueno se referían a algo parecido como lo que estábamos a punto de hacer en la última habitación del Grimmauld Place antes de que Ron entrara-dijo Hermione poniéndose algo roja, Harry trago saliva aun no savia como se enfrentaría a los padres de su novia, después de que no les dijera personalmente que era el novio de su hija- Bueno lo importante es que solo yo he visto la carta ¿no?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry tranquilamente viendo a la lejanía. Preguntándose Dumbledore cómo podía saber algo así.

-Nuevamente Dumbledore lo ocupo para decirnos que debemos protegerte, evitar que te pongas en peligro y… bueno… asegurarnos que sigas siendo tú-dijo Hermione acariciando su cabello y poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro.- No es que no quiera estar contigo o que cada segundo que pase con Dumbledore me pregunte si fue correcto ser prefecta.-

-Te lo mereces, eres la mejor para el puesto-dijo Harry besando su frente.

-Pero lo importante es que yo sé que tú eres capaz de afrontar los problemas y de tomar las decisiones que hagan falta-dijo Hermione subiendo su vista y besando sus labios- Pero no puedes hacer "Todo lo que se te pegue la gana"-

-¿Por qué no? Sabes podría sacarlos a todos del castillo y quedarme a solas contigo, aprenderíamos juntos lo que haga falta o Irnos a mi isla y pasar todo el tiempo solos, ahí tengo barreras muy poderosas y nadie nos encontraría-Comenzó Harry imaginándose estar solo y sin problemas.- Dejar todo atrás y…-

-¿Quieres dejar todo y huir?- pregunto Hermione alzando su rostro y a Harry le pareció decepcionada.

-Solo es una idea estúpida-dijo Harry rápidamente.- No es que lo quiera hacer-

-Se bien que es una posibilidad, pero no debes hacer nada imprudente. Primeramente no puedes cerrar Hogwarts por que no eres el único con derecho de aprender y este es un lugar para que todo el que quiera aprender lo haga. Segunda no podemos irnos, ¿Quién se opondría a Voldemort?, Dumbledore no puede solo, ya lo ha demostrado varias veces, todos te necesitan. Te conozco bien y no tienes el corazón para dejar a alguien indefenso y si lo hicieras no solo dejarías al colegio sin un lugar donde estar a salvo, dejarías al mundo mágico y muggle vulnerables a Voldemort-

-Sabes algo, a veces odio que me conozcas tan bien -dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.-Bien confiare en que tu manejes la situación con Dumbledore y yo…-

-Tienes que entrenarte mejor, prepararte para la guerra que se avecina y….-dijo Hermione luciendo triste- pasar todo ese infernal entrenamiento solo –

-No solo-dijo Harry haciéndolo cosquillas- Estas siempre conmigo, en mi corazón y en mi alma-

-Basta-dijo Hermione riéndose mientras le sostenía las manos para evitar que le siguiera haciendo cosquillas- No hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro por favor, ya me muero de preocupación de solo verte tan cansado-

-Lo sé- dijo Harry sonriéndole-La verdad pides mucho, los problemas y el peligro siempre me encuentran, aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo. Esa cara de sapo seguro no me dejara en paz-

-dile Umbridge o Dolores, me obligaras a quitarte puntos-dijo Hermione intentando sonar severa pero fallando.

-Soy tu novio-dijo Harry con falsa sorpresa-¿Le descontarías puntos a tu novio?-

Hermione se inclinó y roso sus labios con los de Harry, provocándole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y el castillo se estremeció.

-Cuida esos cambios en el castillo, Dumbledore empieza a sospechar-dijo Hermione aun con los labios rosándole y el castillo comenzó a sentirse caliente y todos los vidrios se empañaron de repente.-Aunque admito que me gusta ver cómo te sientes-

Harry no soporto más y la beso. Pasaron minutos mientras ambos permanecían besándose.

-Harry ¿crees que podrás hacer todo lo que te propones tu solo?-dijo Hermione en su voz se notaba la preocupación pura.

-Mientras te tenga a mi lado, tengo todo lo que necesito-dijo Harry recordando que tal vez era casi hora de poner en marcha su siguiente paso.

-¿Quieres ir a la sala común?-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? Te quiero para mí el resto de la tarde-dijo Harry cambiando la banca por un sillón y Hermione asintió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde muy callados abrazándose con besos largos y caricias suaves, mientras la lluvia caía golpeando el cristal. Cuando el sol empezó a desaparecer por el horizonte, subieron directamente a la sala común y sin esperar un segundo se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Harry se acostó y como siempre fue atacado por pesadillas done el rojo sangre bañaba las paredes piso e incluso el cielo, mientras sus seres más amados estaban a sus pies con los ojos sin vida y el sostenía entre sus brazos a Hermione que susurraba su nombre casi moribunda. Despertó sudoroso y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, la almohada empapada y las sabanas completamente húmedas. Su reloj indicaba que eran las 2 de la mañana, pero no podría seguir durmiendo así que se dirigió al baño donde se metió bajo la ducha caliente mientras intentaba olvidar las pesadillas.

La primera semana del curso pareció tan aburrida, duradera y molesta que apenas y podía creer que faltara todo el curso, tenía muchas cosas planeadas, pero aun no savia ni cuándo ni cómo las realizaría.

En cuanto estuvo vestido y con los accesorios bien puestos bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se sentó en el mullido sillón favorito, al lado del fuego que se encendió en cuanto se sentó. Abrió el grimorio y continúo leyendo.

Extrañaba la conexión con Hermione, a sus maestros que parecía seguir poniendo todo su esfuerzo en evitar que Voldemort entrara en su cabeza, pero sobre todo extrañaba sentirse libre y poder platicar sus planes con Hermione y Ron. Aunque savia que si lo hacía Dumbledore podría sonsacarle información a cualquiera de los dos, sobre todo a Ron.

Cuando por fin iba a terminar de leer el libro las luces del sol empezaron a filtrase por las ventanas de la torre, mientras los movimientos de todos se escuchaban a la distancia, el cielo se veía de un azul brillante.

Algo rozo sus tobillos, y había empezado a escalar sus piernas. Harry miro hacia abajo esperando que fuera Crookshanks, pero se sorprendió mucho más que si el gato acanelado de Hermione le pidiera atención. Un Bowtruckle tan pequeño que le pareció exactamente igual al de la clase ya estaba sobre su rodilla mirándolo con esos diminutos ojos. Harry extendió su mano y la creatura subió a ella mostrándose contenta, ya que daba un movimiento de sus hojas alegre.

-¿Eres el mismo del otro día?-le pregunto Harry a la creatura que enseguida dio un pequeño silbido-¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías estar en el bosque siendo libre-

La creatura tomo el pulgar de Harry y le acaricio con sus ramitas mientras Silbaba alegremente.

-Seguro-dijo Harry sintiendo el deseo de la creatura de estar con él.- La ultima creatura que se hizo mi amiga… murió-

El Bowtruckle silbo y se puso a dar golpes con sus hojas, no dolían pero demostraban su enfado.

-Bueno, pero tengo que llamarte de alguna forma no te diré siembre Bowtruckle-dijo Harry mientras la pasaba de su mano y colocándose suavemente en su bolsillo de la camisa.

-Te gusta hojita-dijo Harry acariciando su pequeña hoja encima de su cabeza, pero la creatura le calvo sus garras en el pecho.-okey no te gusta ¿te parece...pickett?-

Nuevamente una garra le hiso dar un salto

-Titus...auch...finn...auch...jerry...auch... Salomón… oye eso duele Marlow- Dijo Harry sin pensar y espero el pinchazo que nunca llego. Sin en cambio el Bowtruckle subió la vista y le pareció que sonreía.

-Genial, será Marlow-dijo Harry alegre y sintiendo como la pequeña creatura se movía en su pecho.

-Buenos días, amor-dijo Hermione bajando por la escalinata, volteando a todos lados-¿Hablabas con alguien?-

-Algo así-dijo Harry levantándose y dándole un beso.-Creo que las creaturas mágicas me siguen-

-¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado.

-Marlow-dijo Harry y la creatura saco su cabecilla por el bolsillo de su camisa-Hermione Granger él es Marlow, Marlow ella es Hermione Granger mi novia-

Hermione vio a la creatura y luego a Harry siguiendo el procedimiento a la inversa.

-¿Es el Bowtruckle de la clase de creaturas mágicas?-dijo Hermione torciendo sus labios.-Lo has traído a la torre de Gryffindor-

-Yo no lo traje, el vino solo-dijo Harry sabiendo que Hermione se enojaría por cualquier maltrato a una creatura.

Hermione tomo al Bowtruckle que fue pacifico, pero en cuanto ella lo intento acariciar salto y volvió a las piernas de Harry escalando hábilmente hasta su bolsillo y escondiéndose.

-Es tímido, supongo-dijo Harry viendo que Hermione parecía dolida-En cuanto te conozca seguro te adorara-

-Supongo-dijo Hermione recostándose sobre su hombro-y ¿qué leías?-

Harry le mostro el libro de Ollivander donde ya solo quedaba una página para finalizar y sería un experto en el arte y creación de varitas.

-¿Un grimorio?-Grito Hermione saltando y tomando el libro- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Ollivander, soy su aprendiz-dijo Harry y enseguida abrió la bolsa de su pierna y Hermione abrió más los ojos al ver los demás grimorios.

-¿De dónde sacaste todos esos grimorios?-pregunto Hermione regresándole el libro.

-La torre flotante-fue lo único que pudo decir Harry ya que Ron bajo bostezando, tenía el pelo alborotado y parecía más dormido de lo normal.

-Bue…no…s Di…..as-dijo Ron nuevamente Bostezando.

-Buen día-dijo Harry y encogida sintió como Marlow se escondió aún más adentro.

Ron les sonrió un poco, pero solo Hermione le regreso la sonrisa mientras Harry volvía a pensar rápidamente.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar tengo hambre?-Dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.

-Claro-dijo Hermione seguida, Harry también tenía hambre aunque prefería no hablar mucho.

Mientras bajaban al gran comedor sentía como Marlow sacaba su pequeña cabeza observando alrededor del castillo.

-¿Qué es eso Harry?-dijo Ron percatando se de las hojas de Marlow que sobresalían mucho.

-un Bowtruckle-dijo Hermione con tono burlón.

-Si ya se, ¿Pero que hace en su bolsillo?-dijo Ron intentando acercarse a la creatura que saco una garra y pincho el dedo.

-Bien hecho, Marlow-dijo Harry sonriendo, podía soportar a Ron, pero no perdonarlo por completo-vino a mí, se quiere quedar conmigo-

-Deberías escribir un libro-dijo Ron pareciendo no sorprenderle su actitud-Harry Potter y las criaturas fantásticas, Scamander podría ayudarte-

-No sé mucho de creaturas-dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

-Pero te siguen como abejas a la miel, ya vez el fénix de Dumbledore, Buckbeack, Amiji y ahora un Bowtruckle.-dijo Ron haciendo como que escribía una lista.

-Sin contar con que derroto a un troll, basilisco, unas acromantulas, unos Graphorn, una esfinge, Billings y un millar de doxis-dijo Hermione mientras Ron apuntaba a la lista imaginaria.- Incluso ese escarbato que siempre se le escapaba de Hagrid para visitarte en nuestra habitación-

-No me obliguen a decirle a Marlow que los ataque-dijo Harry mientras Hermione se reía porque tenía la cara roja.-Él es muy fiero y peligroso-

Enseguida Marlow saco su cabeza y apunto a Ron con sus garras, a lo cual le pareció tierno a Hermione, pero a Ron divertido ya que empezó a reírse con más fuerza. Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron donde no había muchos alumnos solo algunos de último curso y otros de primero que parecían ansiosos o muy cansados.

-¿Creen que coma algo además de piojos de madera o huevos?-pregunto Harry sintiendo que tal vez pasaría hambre ya que no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

-No sé-dijo Hermione a un lado de el-intenta con un poco de lechuga o...-

Pero no termino ya que Harry le estaba pasando un pedazo de tocino intentando que comiera algo.

-¿cómo crees que coma carne?-dijo Ron casi con tono de burla.

-Es delicioso-dijo Harry viendo como Marlow sostenía el tocino.- ¿A quién no le gusta?-

-Tal vez a un vegetariano o a alguna criatura herbívora-dijo Ron burlonamente.

Marlow tomo el tocino lo olisqueo abrió su pequeña boca e introdujo una pequeñísima mordida. Al segundo parecía que no le había agradado por que se movió bruscamente, pero al siguiente comenzó a devorar el tocino como si fuera su comida favorita.

-A mí me parece que si come carne-dijo Harry mirando el tocino desaparecer por su pequeño cuerpo-¿Es raro ver que algo tan verde coma carne?-

-Si-dijo Hermione mirando tiernamente al Marlow-¿Porque siempre te tocan las creaturas tiernas?-

-Díselo a los Graphorn´s o a Aragog. No, sabes que díselo al Basilisco el sí que eran tierno-dijo Ron mientras Marlow devoraba su segundo tocino.

-Ellos no conocieron a Harry de pequeños. Amiji fue criada por Harry, todos parecían bravos, sin sentimientos e inútiles. Al final...-empiezo a decir Hermione, pero se cayó al ver la cara de Harry.

El aun sentía el dolor de perder a su amiga además de ahora teniendo a Marlow, se preguntó si también terminaría igual que su amiga, se preguntó si debía hacer que él pequeñín se fuera lejos de el para mantenerlo a salvo.

Mientras el correo matutino llegaba, una lechuza bajo rápidamente y se posó sobre el hombro de Hermione tenía en su pico el diario el profeta. Hermione coloco el dinero en su bolsita y la lechuza salió volando. Hedwing entro y también se colocó junto al plato de Harry revisando su bolsillo mientras Marlow comía. Tal vez curiosa o viendo si Marlow era una amenaza.

-¿Algo nuevo?-pregunto Harry realmente interesado y acariciando a Hedwing para que no se lanzara contra Marlow después de todo se tendrían que llevar bien.

-No-dijo Hermione pasando las páginas rápidamente leyendo algunas partes-Tonterías sobre que alguien se casa con un bajista-

Harry se sirvió otra ración de huevos y tocinos, pero antes de que le diera uno nuevo a Marlow este lo tomo del plato extendiendo sus ramitas, ante la atenta mirada de Hedwing que había olvidado la carta que llevaba.

Con esfuerzos por que Hedwing estaba atento de Marlow, logro quitarle la carta de Gringotts.

"Querido Harry:

He realizado su petición al Ministerio y con ayuda de la señorita Tamara he logrado que la acepten. También le informo que el pago a la bóveda Black ya está anunciada y el señor Black ha obtenido un total de 100 mil galeones Y 5 mil Sicklet que serán pagados después de que el señor Sirius venga y firme sus papeles de propiedad como dueño de las bóvedas Black y cabeza principal de la familia.

También mi jefe Ragnok, ha impedido esta semana una demanda contra usted impuesta por Dolores Jane Umbridge. Se le ha puesto el estatus de protegido por el banco y está a salvo de demandas por parte de cualquier empleador del ministerio aunque me pidió que le advirtiera que no podrá hacerlo todo el tiempo y que no presione más su suerte.

Una noticia más alegre, ya he recolectado todo su pedido y seguiré haciéndolo, ya está dentro de su bóveda la primera mercancía y solo falta que la extraiga. La he colocado como Maletín del espécimen. Aprovecho también esta carta para comentarle que sus ganancias del profeta han aumentado exorbitantemente y que se ha sobrepuesto al competidor "El Quisquilloso".

Esperando nuevas instrucciones, su amigo Apahtio."

Estaba pensando sobre el contenido de la cuarta cuando Hermione soltó un gritito.

-Irrupción en el ministerio-dijo Hermione volteando el periódico para que Harry y Ron lo viera. Enseguida se puso a leer.

"Surgis Podmore, 38 años, del número 2 Laburnum Gardens, Clapham. Ha comparecido frente al Wizengamot acusado de irrupción e intento de robo en el ministerio de magia el 31 de agosto. Podmore fue arrestado por el mago de seguridad del ministerio de magia, Eric Munch, quien lo encontró intentando interrumpir a través de una puerta de máxima seguridad a la una de la madrugada. Podmore, quien se rehusó a declarar en defensa propia, fue declarado culpable en ambos cargos y sentenciado a seis meses en Azkaban."

-¿Sturgis Podmore?-dijo Ron lentamente-Él es parte de la Orde…-

-Ron, shh-dijo Hermione, echando una mirada alrededor.- Se supone que es un secreto-

-Seis meses en azkaban-susurro Harry impactado, ¿Cuantos años le hubiera dado si el cruzaba las puertas de las diferentes cámaras que había visto?

-¿Qué hacía en el ministerio a la una de la mañana?-pregunto Hermione mirando nuevamente el periódico.

-¿Alguna orden de Dumbledore?-dijo Harry intentando pensar que quería Dumbledore del ministerio o si había algo de fondo.-Sturgis iba a ser parte de la guardia para escoltarme a Kings Cross, pero no llego. Ya había sido capturado antes de que saliéramos de Grimmauld Place-

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

-Moody estaba molesto de que no llego, no savia que tenía esta misión ya que dijo que era la segunda ves-dijo Harry mirando como sobresalía la cabeza de Marlow- Era un espía de Volde...-

-Quieres decir que teníamos un espía en la orden-dijo Ron sorprendido, Harry también se sorprendió de que al parecer todo lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre para que Moody no lo supiera, también puede ser que fuera una trampa del ministerio para que hablara de la orden-dijo Hermione mostrándose más molesta por la idea-Puede que esto sea una farsa del ministerio-

-Voldemort tiene espías en todos lados-dijo Harry mirando a lo largo de la mesa.-Incluso debemos suponer que en Hogwarts -

-Eso es seguro -dijo Ron mirando su plato molesto-Harry sé que no estamos bien, pero de verdad puedes contar… -

-ya sé que puedo contar contigo y he estado pensando mucho-dijo Harry mirando a Ron y luego Hermione ambos sorprendidos-No me importa ya hablar con Dumbledore y que ustedes le cuenten lo que hago. Solo me hace enojar el pensar en eso he intentar que Dumbledore entienda. Solo quiero saber algo -

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Son mis amigos ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry mirando a los a Ron y después a Hermione.

-No-dijo Ron algo molesto- Yo soy tu Hermano, aunque tú no quieras-

-Y yo soy tu novia-dijo Hermione dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Harry le tomo la mano a Hermione y luego el Hombro a Ron.

-Confiare en ustedes-dijo Harry sonriendo-Ya no me preocupare por lo que se entere Dumbledore, simplemente hare lo que tenga que hacer -

-Bien-dijo Ron mirándose más animado.- Ese es más mi Hermano, haciendo las cosas sin preocuparse-

-Además esta esto-dijo Harry alzando la carta y pasándoselo a Hermione y Ron ambos leyeron.

-Genial ya le pagaron a Sirius-dijo Ron sonriendo – Y tienes la protección de Gringotts, si sigues haciendo más Dinero terminaras ahogándote en oro puro, podrías construirte una estatua con tu imagen labrada a Oro-

-No seas absurdo, en platino sería mejor-dijo Harry sonriendo, Había tenido doble intención al mostrarle la carta la primera era mostrarles la confianza que les tenia y la segunda probar a Ron. Y contradiciendo su pensamiento original no le había preguntado por las peticiones a Apahtio y las cosas que había comprado para él.

-Todo está bien pero deberíamos ir empezando con la redacción de Sprout acerca de los arbustos auto fertilizantes ahora y si tenemos suerte empezar con el hechizo inanimatius conjurus de McGonagall antes del almuerzo-dijo Hermione animada.

Harry volteo a ver su plato al parecer Marlow se había acabado todo el tocino y los huevos que había colocado. Cuando subían a la sala común para ayudar a Ron ya que él había acabado y Hermione tenía una buena parte avanzada, se escuchó un pequeño eructo dentro de su bolsillo, pero Hermione lo volteo a ver enfadada.

-Yo no fui-dijo Harry señalando su bolsillo y Marlow asomo su cabeza parecía un poco más ovalado de su rostro.-Es un tragón, se acabó mi desayuno-

-Es tierno que es diferente-dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua.

-Yo también comí igual que el-dijo Ron mirando a la creatura que se volvió a meter en el bolsillo.

-Pero tú no eres tan tierno-dijo Harry con tono burlón provocando risas de Hermione.

Mientras Hermione terminaba su redacción de Sprout, Ron apenas y empezaba con la suya. Harry se dedicaba a perfeccionar su hechizo, cuando al fin Hermione termino con su hechizo que solo fue a los 15 minutos después Ron estaba enredado con su redacción. Hermione se divertía con Marlow ya que este empezaba a tomarle cariño y parecía hacer algunos trucos con sus ramitas, como estirarlas y hacer diferentes caracterizaciones de animales, cuando hiso una araña verde, Ron casi salta del asiento causando una carcajada por parte de Harry.

Pasaron gran parte del día en la sala común, mientras Hermione estudiaba algunas cosas y Harry terminaba de leer el grimorio. Ron puso mala cara ya que Hermione solo le ayudaba en lo que se equivocaba y Harry estaba muy ocupado pero al poco rato salió a buscar a Daphne para pasar un buen rato en los terrenos. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de estar en un solo sofá, acostados juntos y leyendo plácidamente, mientras Marlow comía un par de tocinos que le había guardado Hermione.

Así se la pasaron todo el día disfrutando solos y jugando con Marlow ya que si se aburría comenzaba a hacer travesuras como lo llamaba Hermione, aunque a Harry le parecía más que solo quería estar pegado a su hombro clavándole las garras. Al anochecer Hermione tenía a Crookshanks en sus piernas mientras Harry tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro y Marlow parecía aprensivo con Crookshanks ya que había ocupado la atención de Hermione.

-¿Todo el día han estado aquí?-pregunto Ron entrando a la sala común muy contento.

-Si-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿cómo te fue con Daphne?-pregunto Harry mientras Ron tomaba haciendo frente a ellos.

-Aun la molestan algunos de Slytherin, pero después de lo del año pasado pocos se atreven a tocarla-dijo Ron mostrándose casi molesto.-Eso y los preceptos Pendragon-

-¿Preceptos Pendragon?-pregunto Hermione ganándole la pregunta a Harry.

-Es cierto, no saben de ellos-dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.

-No explicas o mando a llamar a Daphne para que nos diga-dijo Harry viendo como Crookshanks comenzaba a jugar con Marlow.

-Después de lo del duelo con Malfoy, no sé quién, pero alguien se dedicó a repartir varias reglas por todo Hogwarts-Dijo Ron también viendo a Marlow y Crookshanks.- Escuche rumores de que esas reglas son una declaración tuya-

-Yo no he declarado nada-dijo Harry molesto.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Ron sonriéndole- Pero están rodando la escuela y sabes que es imposible detenerlo ahora-

-¿y cuáles son?-pregunto Hermione.

-La primera es: Quien intente algo contigo, Hermione, o piense en ti como pareja, Harry le romperá todos los huesos y lo enviara a las dragonas en Rumania. Nadie se mete con la novia de Harry, si no desea morir prematuramente-dijo Ron algo burlón.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Harry sonriendo y Hermione le pego en el hombro.

-Por eso ninguno de mis amigos de Ravenclaw me habla como antes-dijo Hermione algo molesta.- Ya decía que Anthony se comportaba raro-

-¿Te gustan?-pregunto Harry mordiéndose la lengua.

-No-dijo Hermione firme-La que me molesta es que no entendía por qué el cambio -

-Seguro debes estar muy molesta de que tus amiguitos ya no te hablen como antes ¿no?-dijo Harry se sentía celoso de haber escuchado ese tono molesto.

-No seas celoso-dijo Hermione sonriendo y besándolo- Tu eres al que amo-

-Aun así Reforzare el precepto-dijo Harry tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre su piernas, para después abrazarla protectoramente.

-Dinos cuál es la segunda, antes de que este tonto comience a hacer duelos innecesarios-apremio Hermione toda roja y viendo como Harry comenzaba a ver a algunos de último curso amenazadoramente.

-La segunda es: Todo Pendragon está bajo la protección de Harry, cualquiera que quiera meterse con uno sin importar la casa, edad o sexo será enviado a la enfermería en menos de lo que se dice Hogwarts-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco-Esta la escucho Daphne hace unos días-

-También es cierto-dijo Harry sonriendo- Si uno de Pendragon viene y me dice que lo molestan no tardare ni una hora para tener a detractor sangrando, con la cara llena de golpes y…-

Hermione le tapó la boca y con una leve sonrisa dijo.

-Dejemos ese tema de mandar a los alumnos a la enfermería. Es bastante feo pensar en un Harry que podría hacer algo así-dijo Hermione temblando un poco. —No quiero en un novio abusón-

-Yo no soy un abusón solo protejo a mis amigos-dijo Harry serio y abrazándola con más fuerza.

-En eso tienes razón-coincidió Ron y tembló un poco- Nadie quiere un Harry enojado-

-¿Cuál es la tercera?-pregunto Harry gruñendo por las reacciones ¿Era tan malo enojado?

-Pueden hablar todo lo que quieran a tus espaldas, decirte tonterías de ti, insultarte, Pero si alguien se atreve a hacerlo frente a un Pendragon le tocara lidiar con todos los dragones que ahí en Hogwarts-dijo Ron sonriendo-Como a Cormac-

-¿Qué le paso a Cormac?-pregunto Harry seguro que no podía ser nada malo.

-Los gemelos le dieron después de la comida un par de turrones sangra narices y caramelos longilinguo-dijo Ron con una carcajada- El pobre sigue en la enfermería con la lengua de fuera-

-No es gracioso-dijo Hermione con tono molesta- El pobre casi se ahoga en medio del comedor y si no fuera porque madame Pomfrey tenía una poción de sangre, si no ahora estarían en serios problemas-

-Supongo que el profesor Snape ahora preparara más pociones recuperadoras de sangre-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca, no sabía si alegrarse o molestarse, felicitar o regañar a los gemelos.- Ya saben para estar seguros de que los alumnos estarán bien-

-Nunca le hemos preocupado mucho-dijo Ron negando con la mano.- No creo que este tan preocupado-

-Difiero. El profesor puede ser un gruñón, pero si arriesga la vida de esa forma no creo que sea una persona sin sentimientos-dijo Hermione mirándole enfadada.

-Después de todo amo a mi madre-dijo Harry también sin saber que sentir acerca de esa situación ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Potter hubiera sido un Snape?, Luego miro a Hermione y supuso que nunca lo sabría- Y si llego a incluso jurar que me protegería por su memoria, supongo que de verdad la amaba-

El silencio se asentó un par de segundos, tal vez reflexionando o como en el caso de Harry imaginándose que sería ver a Hermione enamorada de otro y peor aún con la persona que odiabas. Seguramente no podría ni ver a sus hijos en pintura, aunque también los protegería.

-Aun no creo que sea de los buenos-dijo Ron algo serio-pero me alegra saber que esta contra Voldemort-

Harry por un instante le pareció sentir que alguien entraba en Hogwarts no supo si era enemigo o alguien conocido, solo una presencia interrumpiendo en los terrenos. En ese momento se paró preguntándole al castillo quien era aquella persona. La magia del intruso no era agresiva, pero tan pronto apareció se desvaneció.

-¿Pasa algo Harry?-Pregunto Ron con preocupación.

-Creí sentir algo...pero no fue nada-dijo Harry sintiendo alguna duda en la desaparición de la presencia, aun sentía leves rastros.

-¿Te dolió la cicatriz?-pregunto Hermione parándose y tocando la frente.

-No, simplemente sentí algo extraño-dijo Harry aun intentando aun averiguar quién era.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?-pregunto Ron algo impaciente.

-No-dijo Harry firmemente-Seguramente no es nada-

-Deberíamos ir a dormir-dijo Hermione insegura-Mañana tenemos clases-

-Me lo tienes que recordar-gimió Harry.

Al siguiente día Harry despertó nuevamente con pesadillas y retorciéndose en su cama así que nuevamente se paró y bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Comenzó por primera vez dar alguna orden al castillo logrando que la sala común se expandiera a longitudes colosales para su sorpresa siguió haciendo cambios hasta que al final decidió dejar todo como estaba. Estaba agotado mágicamente todo cambio en el castillo le consumía mucha magia.

Termino de leer el grimorio de Ollivander, lo cual lo hizo estar de buen humor ya que pronto podría poner su plan en marcha. El alba se perfilo por las ventanas de la torre donde Harry simplemente volvía a repasar lo aprendido.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, bajo con Hermione a desayunar. Las lechuzas entraron dejando los diferentes paquetes mientras Harry le daba un plato de tocinos a Marlow. Hermione pego un grito ahogado y luego señalo el titular del profeta que tenía en las manos.

"Ministerio busca reforma educacional; Dolores Umbridge nombrada primera Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts"

-¿Umbridge...Gran Inquisidora?-murmuro Harry sombríamente, mientras que Marlow tomaba la tostada que había quedado a medio comer, para darle un mordisco y dejarla en el plato sin ser de su gusto.

Hermione leyó en voz alta:

"En un movimiento, sorpresa, la pasada noche el ministerio de magia aprobó una nueva legislación, otorgándose un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

El ministro ha sentido una creciente inquietud acerca de los acontecimientos que vienen ocurriendo en Hogwarts desde hace algún tiempo, comento el joven asistente del ministro, Percy Weasley. Está respondiendo a las preocupadas voces de padres ansiosos, quienes sientes que la escuela pudiera estar moviéndose en una dirección que no aprueban.

No es la primera vez, en el transcurso de las recientes semanas, que el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, ha utilizado nuevas leyes para efectuar mejoras en la escuela de hechicería. Ese es el caso del Decreto Educacional Numero Veintidós, publicado el 30 de Agosto, que fue aprobado para asegurar que, en caso que el actual Director fuera incapaz de ofrecer un candidato para un puesto vacante entre el profesorado, el Ministro seleccionaría la persona adecuada. Así fue como la profesora Dolores Umbridge se unió al grupo de profesores de Hogwarts, señaló Weasley la pasada noche, Dumbledore no pudo encontrar a nadie más, de modo que el Ministró colocó a Umbridge y, por supuesto, ella ha resultado un éxito inmediato..."

-¿Ella ha resultado que?-pregunto Harry en voz alta.

-Espera, hay más-musito Hermione con gravedad.

"Un éxito inmediato, revolucionando totalmente la enseñanza de la defensa contra las artes oscuras e informando al ministerio sobre lo que realmente está pasando en Hogwarts, en consecuencia se ha creado el decreto educacional número 23, profiriendo a la profesora Dolores Umbridge Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Esta apasionante fase del plan del ministerio para conseguir el control de las decadentes normas de Hogwarts. El inquisidor tendrá poderes para inspeccionar a sus compañeros educadores y asegurarse que estén satisfaciendo los requisitos.

Sobre todo es para evitar las polémicas discusiones sobre el empleo del licántropo Remus Lupin, el semi-gigante Rubeus Hagrid y el excéntrico ex-auror ojoloco Moody.

Abundan rumores, por supuesto de que Albus Dumbledore, quien una vez fue el mago supremo de la confederación internacional de magos y jefe hechicero del wizengamot, ya no es bueno en la tarea de manejar la prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts.

Además de la completa falta de respeto de alumnos como Harry Potter hacia la profesora, pasando sobre la autoridad inventando historias y retando a todo aquel que quiera ayudarlo a mejorar. Dolores Umbridge nos comenta que el trastornado chiquillo ha dado muchos problemas en tan solo la semana que ha estado en curso."

Hemiono termino de leer y miro a otros que también leían el diario sorprendiéndose.

-Así que ahora sabemos cómo Umbridge es maestra, el ministerio forzó su entrada a Hogwarts y le está otorgando poder para inspeccionar a los otros maestros-sus ojos brillaron con furia-Esto es malo de verdad-

-Sí, que lo es-dijo Harry pensando como contrarrestar tal acción.-Si algún maestro demuestra que no es capaz, ella lo echara y meterán a alguien del ministerio-

-Debemos ayudar a los maestros a quedarse en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry.

-No dejare que la cara de sapo se salga con la suya. Creo que tengo un plan pero necesitare la ayuda de McGonagall y tendré que abusar nuevamente de Apahtio y Tamara -dijo Harry y Hermione sonrió mucho.

-Ten cuidado, Umbridge no se quedara de manos cruzadas-dijo Hermione dándole un beso-Es hora de ir a clase no debemos perdernos ninguna-

Harry puso atención aguanto las ganas de dormirse y hacia preguntas dirigiendo al profesor que se desviaba de vez en cuando en el trascurso de sus charlas. En la clase de pociones con Snape tampoco estuvo dispuesto a dormirse, entrego sus ensayos sobre el feldespato y el eléboro, que fue devuelto con una "A" garabateada en la esquina superior. Hermione casi quiso protestar, pero era lo mejor que podía poner Snape a Harry.

-Les he premiado con las notas que hubieran sacado si presentaban ese trabajo en sus T.I.M.O´S -declaro Snape con una mueca, mientras regresaba sus ensayos-Esto las dará una idea si pasaran-

Snape alcanzo el frente y giro sobre sus talones.

-Las próximas semanas ensayaremos diversas variedades de antídotos contra venenos, o aquellos que reciban una "T" tendrán que tener una detención -advirtió mirando a un grupo que parecían tener nauseas. Harry volteo a ver a Neville, pero el alzo su pergamino mostrando una "A". Mientras Hermione reviso rápidamente su ensayo y como una estrella fugaz la guardo en su mochila.

La siguiente poción fue fácil de realizar, nuevamente sin leerla la realizo con precisión. La solución fortificante era de color turquesa clara como la de Hermione, pero la de Ron era rosa algo malo en la poción sin que Ron o Snape se diera cuenta echo el ingrediente que hacía falta, volviéndola azul que era lo mejor que se podía arreglar a esas alturas. Neville sudaba preparando la poción que tenía un turquesa oscuro, pero aun así mejor de lo que podía ser la de Ron. Al final todos entregaron sus muestras y en cuanto pudo nuevamente saco un frasco de su muñequera y guardo el resto de la poción.

-¿Y esa para que la quieres?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-No sé pero será de utilidad-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Fue mejor que la semana pasada-dijo Ron saliendo de la mazmorra.

-Pero califico como si fuéramos a los EXTASIS-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que se encontraba un poco decepcionada por su nota que veía claramente un "S" de Supera las expectativas.-Creo que nos está preparando bastante fuerte-

Se sentaron en la mesa a comer mientras Marlow se pegaba un atracón de huevos, manchando la camisa de Harry.

-¿Han tenido una lección supervisada hoy?-pregunto Fred sentándose junto a Harry.

-No-contesto Hermione al momento-¿Y ustedes?-

-Antes del almuerzo-respondió George-hechizos con Flitwick.

-¿cómo estuvo?-pregunto Ron rápidamente.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

-No estuvo mal. Umbridge apenas acecho en la esquina tomando notas en un portapapeles. Ya saben cómo es Flitwick, el trato como si fuera un invitado, no pareció molestarle para nada. Ella no dijo mucho. Les pregunto algunas cosas a los alumnos, eso fue todo-Respondió Fred

-No soporto que el viejo Flitwick se haya rebajado-comento George -normalmente, todo el mundo termina bien sus exámenes-

-¿Con quién tienes en la tarde?- pregunto Fred a Harry.

\- Con la profesora Bathsheda en runas-respondió Hermione ya que Harry no les prestaba atención.

-Te veo en Runas-dijo Harry besando a Hermione que se quedó confundida.

Harry se levantó y camino en dirección de la puerta donde estaba la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores. Umbridge también estaba mirándolo y por un segundo pareció quererle decir algo, pero Harry le hizo una reverencia educada a McGonagall enfrente de todo el comedor.

-Profesora, quisiera pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo-dijo Harry educadamente- Necesito tratar con usted un tema de suma importancia en este momento –

McGonagall lo miro sorprendida y antes de decir algo le indico con la cabeza hacia afuera y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Señor Potter… un momento-grito Umbridge.

Harry simplemente ordeno a las puertas que cuando intentara salir del comedor estas se cerrara en sus narices.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-pregunto McGonagall una vez en los terrenos junto a lago.- ¿Qué asunto querías tratar?-

Enfoco su vista en el lago con el agua oscura y turbulenta, los arboles con las hojas cayéndosele mientras se cuestionaba lo que diría.

-Todo esto quedara entre nosotros ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry sin mirarla.

-Como siempre-dijo McGonagall acercándose y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Yo soy el heredero de Hogwarts-dijo Harry aun mirando el lago y recordando su sueño con aquella mujer de piel liquida.- Lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador al principio de la anterior semana, se refería a mí-

-¿Qué?-pregunto McGonagall con la boca abierta mientras parecía no comprender nada.

-Hace más de un año, encontré uno de estos en las cartas de mis padres-dijo Harry sacando su collar con los anillos excalibur y contenedores de sus maestros- Y después en Gringotts, Priscob un duende muy amable y bueno me dio otro. Al poco tiempo descubrí donde estaban los otros dos y en realidad estaban aquí en Hogwarts, los tome de la cámara secreta y de la sala común de Hufflepuff-

-¡oh!-fue lo único que dijo la profesora.

-El día que me escabullí de Grimmauld Place fue para ir a Gringotts y reclamar el castillo como mío-dijo Harry volviendo a meter los anillos.-Lo curioso es que obtuve mucho más ese día y al mismo tiempo perdí cosas valiosas. Lo importante es que todo esto…-Señalo a su alrededor desde la montaña nevada que se veía a lo lejos a lo profundo del bosque prohibido- Es mío-

-Entiendo eso, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?-pregunto McGonagall pensativa.

-La última vez que revise los titulares, mi nombre no tenía credibilidad alguna. Y si soy totalmente sincero quiero tener esta información como un as bajo mi manga, si Voldemort supiera que tengo el poder de estas tierras estoy seguro que vendría por mí para tener el control del castillo -dijo Harry sentándose en el pasto- Si el ministerio se enteraba de quien es el heredero comenzaría un litigio por el control de la escuela y por ultimo Dumbledore no me hubiera dejado entrar a la escuela-

-Tienes razón-dijo McGonagall mirando a la lejanía igual que Harry.-Pero esa no es la razón de que me lo estés diciendo o ¿sí?-

-Conoce el decreto educacional numero 23 ¿No?-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- Dolores como Gran Inquisidora es una completa locura y no quiero dejarle la vía libre para que haga de las suyas. Puedo hacer que salga del colegio o que incluso no pueda ser profesora pero… no estoy seguro de que debo realizar y si debo hacerlo. He estado pensado durante este rato que me entere y quiero preguntarle esto; ¿Quisiera ser la Gran Inquisidora?-

-¿Yo?-pregunto McGonagall atónita.

-Todos los adultos me han tachado de niño o han decidido que mi seguridad es primero incluso sobre mi propia palabra. Usted es la única no me ha fallado y que a pesar de mis ideas descabelladas y locas me ha apoyado. Confió en usted para contarle todos mis secretos-dijo Harry levantándose y mirando como la profesora tenía los ojos cristalinos- Si usted me lo pide, le daré la dirección de Hogwarts sin pensarlo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el viento revolvía el cabello de Harry.

-No moveremos a nadie de puesto y dejaremos que todo siga su curso-dijo McGonagall decidida.

-¿Por qué?, Puedo darle todo el poder de los terrenos si quisiera ¿Por qué no aremos nada?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-Tú ya lo has dicho, es un arma muy valiosa y quebradiza-dijo McGonagall con los ojos brillantes- Si ocupamos su poder ahora, podríamos cortar el problema de tajo, pero al mismo tiempo te quedaras sin arma. Si no hacemos nada y la mantenemos enfundada todo el tiempo cuando llegue el momento indicado, el enemigo no sabrá cómo reaccionar y entonces…-

-Le arrancare la cabeza de un mandoble-dijo Harry entendiendo su analogía.- ¿y si Dolores intenta algo…contra los profesores o estudiantes?-

-Deberemos resistir hasta el momento adecuado-dijo McGonagall sonriendo un poco- Sé que quieres actuar de la mejor forma y ayudar a todos, pero en este instante necesitas aguantar en silencio para sorprender no solo al Ministerio, sino también a Voldemort-

Harry se giró pensando en las palabras de McGonagall, pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaba el viento.

-Aun así necesitare entrenar y tener mucho tiempo libre para mi entrenamiento-dijo Harry suspirando y aceptando silenciosamente.

-Ya está arreglado, a partir de ahora cada que no estés en tu sala común estarás en mi despacho ayudándome con las labores de la casa como castigo-dijo McGonagall sonriendo.

-¿No será sospechoso que cuando me busquen no este con usted?-pregunto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí-dijo McGonagall tomándole el hombro- Estoy segura que te volverás el mago más poderoso de esta era, superaras Dumbledore, te impondrás sobre Voldemort y nadie podrá volverte a llamar mentiroso.-

-Una cosa más profesora-dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla- No dejare morir a Pendragon-

-Nunca espere algo diferente-contesto la profesora sonriente.-Ahora ve tu siguiente clase-

Harry regreso a la clase algo intranquilo, pero alegre de tener a McGonagall de su lado y poderle contar lo que no le había dicho a nadie más.

La segunda semana fue más tranquila. Claro que Harry se la paso en la torre flotante estudiando mucho más las varitas, no quería quedarse solo con lo que aprendió del grimorio. Refino sus habilidades tallando madera en la torre flotante, de alguna forma Apahtio se había esmerado, le envío un maletín que contenía un montón de ingredientes, semillas, madera y muchas otras más cosas, además de la lista que contenía y lo que le había costado, casi unos 5 mil galeones lo cual era un poco de lo que el profeta le estaba dejando. Los chimes sobre el mentiroso Harry Potter y el anciano demente Dumbledore dejaba sus regalías. Marlow que había crecido un poco y se mostraba más verdes que nunca, pareciendo completamente feliz.

Era el tercer periodo de miércoles cuando Harry se dirigía junto con Marlow a Trasfiguraciones, Hermione y Ron seguramente estaban haciendo algo de su Prefectura, la verdad esos días no los había visto más que en clases. Cuando vio a Umbridge y sus portapapeles sentados en una esquina se comenzaron a irritar. Sin prestarle atención se colocó en lo más lejos que pudo. Marlow quería asomar la cabeza como en otras clases pero Harry no permitiría que viera a su nuevo amigo.

-Excelente- susurrón Ron cuando se sentó a un lado-Vemos a ver a Umbridge recibiendo su merecido-

-No lo creo-dijo Hermione tomando el otro lado-McGonagall es más lista que Umbridge, no le dará la satisfacción que la saque de Hogwarts-

-Quisiera que lo intentara-Susurro Harry tomando la mano de Hermione la cual le sonrío.-Me daría una buena excusa para convertirla en sapo para siempre-

La profesara Mcgonagall entro al cuarto sin dar la más ligera indicación que se había percatado de Umbridge y como siempre igual de puntual.

-¿Cómo están todos?-dijo la profesora como todas las clases, dándole la espalda a Umbridge - Esto es lo que haremos hoy. Señor Finigan, por favor venga aquí y entregue las tareas corregidas, señorita Brown, por favor tome esta caja de ratones, no sea tonta niña, no la van a lastimar, dele un animal a cada alumno-

-hem, hem- se escuchó decir a Umbridge, pero la profesora Mcgonagall la ignoro.

Seamus le regreso su ensayo, quien lo tomo sin mirar a su compañero y descubrió un Excede las expectativas, enseguida viendo el de Hermione que también saco lo mismo, mientras que el de Ron tenía un aceptable.

-Bien como ya todos han logrado con éxito desvanecer a sus caracoles y aun aquellos que han dejado algo del caparazón captaron el punto esencial del hechizo hoy...- comenzó McGonagall.

-hem, hem- repitió Umbridge

-¿Sí?-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, volteando con sus cejas tan juntas que parecía que formaban una sola y severa línea.

-Solamente me preguntaba si había recibido mi nota comunicándole la fecha y hora de su inspec...-Dijo Umbridge con su tonta sonrisa y enseñando casi todos sus dientes.

-Obviamente que la recibí, o habría preguntado que hacía en mi salón -interrumpió la profesora bruscamente

-Esa es mi profesora favorita-susurro Harry sonriendo-Así es como se trata a un sapito venenoso-

-Como estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción. Hoy practicaremos algo más difícil, desapareceremos un ratón. Ahora, el hechizo desvanecedor...-

-hem, hem-

-Me pregunto-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con una helada voz de furia, girando nuevamente hacia Umbridge-¿Como pretende tener una idea de mi manera de enseñar si me sigue interrumpiendo? Como podrá darse cuenta, generalmente no permito que la gente hable mientras yo lo hago...-

Umbridge se veía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en cada mejilla, rojas de furia. No hablo, solo se enderezo y escribió en su portapapeles totalmente furiosa, aunque la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigió de nuevo a la clase sin importarle lo que escribía.

Harry movió la varita y la pluma lleno de tinta el portapapeles, escucho como Umbridge maldecía por lo bajo.

-Como les estaba diciendo, el hechizo desvanecedor se vuelve más difícil con la complejidad del animal a desaparecer. El caracol, como es un invertebrado, no representa un gran desafío, pero un ratón, al ser vertebrado es un reto mucho mayo. Esta no es magia que se pueda llevar a cabo mentalmente mientras están cenando. Bueno, ya conocen el hechizo, ahora déjenme ver lo que pueden hacer...-

Harry había tenido la mano levantada respetuosamente mientras la profesora daba su explicación viendo como Umbridge lo miraba con más ira.

-Si señor Potter ¿Alguna duda?-dijo la profesora con voz amable.

-Solo me preguntaba profesora Mcgonagall, si un ratón es un verdadero reto, ¿Desvanecer a un mago es algo parecido o cientos de veces más complicado?-dijo Harry levantándose y haciendo una reverencia a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Si señor Potter, desaparecer a una bruja o mago es muy complicado casi al punto de requerir años de práctica para lograrlo a la perfección. Incluso solo los magos más preparados se atreven a realizar el Hechizo-dijo Mcgonagall sonriéndole a Harry.

-Muchas gracias profesora, lamento mi interrupción-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Ron susurrándole después de sentarse.

-Preparación-dijo Harry sin verlo.

-¿para qué?-dijo Ron aun susurrando y sosteniendo a su ratón, su larga cola salía serpenteando afuera de sus mano.

-Ya verás en unos minutos-Contesto Harry

-No exageres-dijo Hermione a lado apretándole un poco la mano.-podría dar el resultado contrario al que quieres-

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry tomando su ratón.-Es mejor no exagerar-

Todos intentaban desaparecer a su ratón, pero Harry desapareció el suyo a la primera teniéndolo que sujetar para que no se escapara. Levanto la mano sorprendiendo a Umbridge y la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Si señor Potter-dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a su lugar-¿Alguna otra duda?-

-No, es que ya lo he logrado-dijo Harry alzando la mano y mostrando que sostenía al ratón y su cola serpenteaba haciendo un efecto algo raro en el aire.

-Muy bien, es perfecto-dijo la profesora mcgonagall-10 puntos para Gryffindor-

-Profesora-dijo Harry antes de que se volteara-me preguntaba ¿si puedo intentar desvanecer algo más grande?-

La profesora pareció confundida, pero enseguida sonrío. Hermione por su lado parecía ya saber que planeaba.

-¿Quiere intentar desvanecer a una persona por completo?-dijo Mcgonagall pareciendo sorprendida.

-Si usted me lo permite-dijo Harry firmemente y sonriendo ante la expresión de Umbridge que tenía la boca abierta.

-Bien, baje y lo intentara frente a todos. Si falla no habrá ningún problema -dijo Mcgonagall casi con emoción.

Harry bajo y dejo a su ratón en la caja.

-¿A quién voy a desvanecer?-pregunto Harry mirando a Umbridge con una sonrisa cruel, pero la profesora se puso en medio, confundiéndolo por un segundo.

-A mi señor Potter-dijo rápidamente McGonagall seria-Nunca pondría en riesgo a un alumno sin antes ponerme mí integrad física para evitarlo-

-Por eso es nuestra profesora favorita-dijo Harry sintiendo como la gran mayoría asentía detrás de él y como McGonagall se sonrojaba.

Harry acumulo su magia y alzo la varita, toco suavemente la cabeza de la profesora, ordeno a su magia bañarla con una suave caricia, no como lo que sintió con Moody. La profesora suave y poco a poco se difumino hasta que se volvió trasparente.

-Muy bien señor Potter-dijo la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall que pareció moverse por la habitación- 25 puntos para Gryffindor-

-Gracias, he tenido la mejor profesora-dijo Harry observando como todos tenían la boca abierta incluso Umbridge que parecía mas sapo que nunca. Acumulo su magia y deshizo el hechizo volviendo a la profesora tan visible como los demás tenían una gran sonrisa en su boca y el regreso a su lugar.

-Ahora todos sigan el ejemplo de su compañero, intente no solo lograr algo pequeño, sino algo enorme-dijo la profesora motivando a todos que se pusieron a continuar con su ratón con mucho más entusiasmo que antes.

-Genial-dijo Hermione sonriendo y dándole un beso rápido.- Y ¿Eso es no exagerar?-

-Podía haber desaparecido a todos en la habitación y…-se aseguró que nadie más escuchara- A Hogwarts mismo-

-Eso si hubiera sido exagerado-dijo Hermione mientras se mordía un labio.

Harry paso dando consejos a todos. Cuando sonó la campana empezaron a salir pero espero por que escucho la conversación entre las maestras.

-¿cuánto tiempo lleva enseñando en hogares?-pregunto Umbridge.

-treinta y nueve años este diciembre-contesto Mcgonagall bruscamente, cerrando su bolso.

-muy bien-comento Umbridge-Recibirá sus resultados en siete días-

-no puedo esperar-declaro la profesora con voz fría e indiferente.

Harry no escucho más ya que salió al pasillo. Pensó que no vería a Umbridge más, pero se equivocó al bajar a cuidado de creaturas mágicas, la encontraron con su portapapeles con las anotaciones esperándolos junto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

-¿Usualmente no dicta esta clase, verdad?-escucho a Umbridge preguntarle a la profesora Grubbly-Plank mientras ellos se reunían en torno a la mesa, donde un grupo de Bowtruckle cautivos estaba hurgando entre varillas de madera.

En seguida Marlow saco al cabeza siendo visto por Malfoy el cual sonrío maliciosamente, pero Harry simplemente siguió como si nada, no quería llamar más la atención de Umbridge no cuando tenía a su amigo en su bolsillo.

-¿Sabe dónde está el profesor titular?-pregunto Umbridge con una media sonrisa.

-No, solo vengo a suplirlo-dijo La profesora Grubbly-Plank un poco molesta, tal vez porque le recordaran que era suplente.

-Ya veo-dijo Umbridge anotando nuevamente en su portapapeles.

Harry esta vez movió la varita y el pergamino que llenaba salió volando por una rafa de aire, intento atraparlo dando manotazos, pero el pergamino se alejó rápidamente.

-Profesora Grubbly-Plank, ¿Me podría quedar con uno de estos?-dijo Malfoy maliciosamente y sarcástico- Son tan tiernos-

-No son mascotas. Son muy agresivos casi totalmente indomables, si ves alguien que criara a uno sería un mago con un buen conocimiento de creaturas mágicas, como el increíble Newt Scamander él tenía unas grandes cualidades como criador-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

-Potter tiene uno-Grito Goyle mirando a Harry y señalando su bolsillo.

Todos voltearon a verlo, el gruño mientras intentaba ocultar a Marlow, lamentablemente las hojitas que le salían de la cabeza se asomaban. Marlow al sentirse observado se asomó lo suficiente para que todos lo vieran.

-Señor Potter, debería dejarlo con los demás antes de que te ataque- dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank preocupada-Suelen ser muy peligrosos-

Harry intento dejarlo en la mesa, pero Marlow salto de la mesa y muy rápido subió hasta su bolsillo colándose sin detenerse.

-El me escogió a mí-dijo Harry mientras Marlow se asomaba -lo ve, él no quiere estar lejos de mí- y acaricio al Bowtruckle nuevamente.

-Es increíble, eso es casi imposible-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank sorprendida- 15 puntos para Gryffindor-

-¿Por qué?-gruño Umbridge.

-Estas creaturas son indomables, aun saliendo de la larva son feroces, pero ese Bowtruckle a escogido estar con un mago, es simplemente increíble-dijo nuevamente la profesora Grubbly-Plank-¿Quién te ha enseñado a domarlos?-

-Rubeus Hagrid, un gran cuidador de creaturas mágicas, cada consejo sobre creaturas mágicas me ha servido-dijo Harry sacando al Marlow y le hizo cosquillas en las ramitas. Tal vez era su risa, pero parecía al sonido que hacía el viento a pasar entre los árboles.

-Trae para acá ese animal-grito Umbridge roja de ira intentando tomar a Marlow, pero saco las garras y araño la mano regordeta que iba en dirección hacia su cuerpo.

-Profesora Umbridge no ha oído que son peligrosos-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank con sorpresa y viendo el corte que tenía en la mano-Esa especie se protege entre si y es más fiera cuando ataca a los suyos-

-Claro, ve a Harry como su familia-dijo Hermione tomando al pequeño Marlow este acaricio las manos de ella con sus pequeñas hojas.-Él es muy lindo-

-¿Quién Harry o el Bowtruckle?-dijo Daphne que se encontraba a lado de Ron.

-Se ha de referir a ambos-dijo Ron y Hermione se sonrojo mucho.

-Ese bicharraco no puede estar con el señor Potter-dijo Umbridge poniéndose una mano derecha sobre la izquierda que sangraba.

-Si lo intenta apartar del señor Potter, el Bowtruckle la atacara-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank pero Umbridge ya avanzaba hacia Marlow con la cara roja.

Este silbo con sus hojitas y saco sus garras, enseguida todos los demás Bowtruckle saltaron al suelo, rodearon a Harry y Hermione amenazando son sus garras.

-Profesora recuerda mi castigo-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco a Umbridge, y enseguida palideció-Estoy dispuesto a hacer otra semana completa… si usted quiere castigarme-

-Bien-dijo Umbridge mirando con desprecio a los Bowtruckle que silbaban y parecían amenazadores, luego lo miro con mucho mas desprecio-Quédate con esa cosa-

Enseguida se dirigió al castillo aun sosteniéndose la mano, Harry volteo a ver a Malfoy con una sonrisa enorme. El rubio tenía la cara roja y parecía sorprendido.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Harry inclinándose a los Bowtruckle que enseguida empezaron a trepar por Harry y a acariciarlo con sus hojas, no tenía idea del porqué pero les devolvió el gesto ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-Creo que muchos de color verde te tomaron aprecio estos días ¿no?-dijo Una voz conocida. Theo estaba mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-SI claro, no tenía idea de que te considerabas un Bowtruckle-dijo Harry sonriéndole y ambos se rieron un poco, ante la vista de varios Slytherin, de todos los demás Gryffindor.

-¿Algo que tengas que decirnos Harry?-pregunto Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-Theodore Nott te presento a Hermione Granger mi novia, Mione te presento a Theo el Bowtruckle-dijo Harry mientras Theo se reía falsamente

-No tiene gracia-dijo Theo parándose secamente.

-Los Slythering no tienen sentido del humor-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- Debo cambiar eso ¿Verdad Daphne?-

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir Daphne.

La clase continuo con muchas miradas a Marlow y Harry claramente intrigados, pero la profesora parecía fascinada. Haciéndole preguntas de diferentes creaturas y el no respondía pues no savia tanto de esos temas pero Hermione estaba feliz con las preguntas de la maestra. Marlow jugaba con sus compañeros mientras Daphne y Hermione se reían al ver como los Bowtruckle parecían tener una especie de imitación con sus hojitas.

-¿tienes comida para el?-pregunto la profesora al finalizar la clase.

-Come tocino-dijo Harry viendo como Malo saltaba de la mesa y volvía a subir a su bolsillo, suponía que observaba como todos los meas estudiantes se empezaban a retirar-Aunque supongo que debería comprar unos pocos pijos de madera-

-Toma estos serán útiles hasta que compres más-dijo la profesora dándole un saco que se movía y parecía contener una gran cantidad de piojos.-Te espero en la próxima clase, señor Potter-

La profesora Grubbly-Plank se alejó rápidamente viendo que muchos intentaban agarrar los Bowtruckle sin prevención alguna y por lo consiguiente se llevaban arañazos y cortes profundos.

-sabes Harry-dijo Ron mirando con una sonrisa como un Bowtruckle en especial arañaba a Malfoy-creo que la profesora te tendrá muy en cuenta si sigues haciéndote amigo de los Bowtruckle o de cualquier creatura que traiga-

-Yo solo fui amable con Marlow-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

-Al igual que con Buckbeack, y con Amiji-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla pero él nos e conformaba con un eso, la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios.

-Genial van a empezar a ponerse románticos-dijo Ron alzando las manos.

-Déjalos Ron, es su problema donde se quieran besar-dijo Daphne con una sonrisita

-¿Acaso son celos Ronald?-dijo Theo con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Ni loco, es una sabelotodo y mandona-contesto Ron y se llevó una pisada de Hermione, un codazo de Daphne y un golpe en el hombro de Harry.

-Auch-gruño Ron sobándose el Hombro y el pie casi al mismo tiempo.

-Por boca floja-dijo Theo riéndose.

Ron lo miro feo. Harry abrazo por atrás a Hermione protectoramente.

-Sera una sabelotodo y una mandona, pero es mi sabelotodo y mi mandona-Dijo Harry antes de recibir un pisotón de Hermione.

-Idiota-grito Hermione mientras se ponía roja, giro y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero soy tu Idiota ¿No?-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, no recibió contestación simplemente un beso.

-Ya ven todo acaramelados-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza y Theo casi burlándose al parejo que Daphne.

En la sala común había cientos de murmullos acerca de la clase de criaturas mágicas, pero el simplemente se dedicó a hacer los deberes y tal vez comenzaría a tallar nuevamente.

-¿Es cierto que tienes un Bowtruckle? -pregunto Ginny acercándose con una sonrisa-¿lo puedo ver?, por favor, por favor, por favor -

-Claro-dijo Harry sacando a Marlow que aprecia molesto ya que había estado durmiendo-Solo no intentes tocarlo el todavía no te conoce y podría atacarte-

Lo dejo suavemente en la mesa y este se enrollo alrededor de una pluma sintiendo sus suaves cerdas, el pequeño aun parecía adormilado.

-Es tan tierno-dijeron algunas chicas por toda la sala común.

Mientras acababa su deberes muchas chichas y chicos se acercaron a Marlow intentando tocarlo o viéndolo por largos minutos hasta que el pequeñajo pareció molesto y salto al bolsillo de Harry. El cual simplemente alzo los hombros cuando todos parecieron enojados.

-No es mi culpa, seguramente quiere dormir tranquilamente-dijo Harry terminado su ultimo deber.

Cuando la sala común se vacío de todas las personas solo quedando él y Hermione. El había terminado de tallar una varita en madera de pino, tal vez eran sus ilusiones pero era como una saeta de fuego en miniatura.

-¿Me quedo bien?-pregunto Harry mostrándole la varita sin terminar.

-¿Es una saeta?-pregunto Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-Entonces no estoy loco-dijo Harry bufando- Quería que fuera como una gota de agua al final-

-Esta linda-dijo Hermione sonriendo-¿Qué harás ahora con la varita?-

-Es fantástico-dijo Harry aparándose- Observa-

Harry pidió al castillo que dejaran un espacio amplio en el suelo, dibujo con un cristal mágico el círculo mágico que había estudiado en el grimorio, luego la sección donde se debía parar, por ultimo saco el maletín donde tenía de todo desde ingredientes hasta madera para tallar. Saco un poco de pelo de unicornio y lo coloco en los lugares indicados. Luego se paró en las runas.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Hermione.

-Una varita-dijo Harry sonriente y ansioso de crear su primera varita, estaba a punto de decir las palabras. Hermione lo paro mirándolo intensamente.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionara?-pregunto Hermione.

-No te preocupes, esta todo controlado-dijo Harry sonriéndole, suspiro largamente y dejo fluir su magia por las runas-Benedictione archangelus corruptione diabolo aqua, terra et igne. Et si parva luce obumbratio hoc mundo. Magicae do, dare me a tool: da mihi unionem. Canticum audi me, et agens Abramelin. -

La habitación se comenzó a iluminar, la varita floto apuntando al techo y elevándose, los pelos de unicornio comenzaron a ir hacia la varita y de un momento a otro se comenzaron a entrelazar en una secuencia octagonal perfecta, la madera se cerró fuertemente. Harry se sintió cansado y su magia se drenaba, aun así suspiro profundamente y tranquilamente continuo.

-Socium suum ducit Druidae –

La varita brillo de un color verde intenso. Harry callo de rodillas sudando mientras Hermione lo veía y lo ayudaba. La varita floto durante un segundo, antes de que callera al suelo.

-¿Funciono?-pregunto Hermione ayudándolo a pararse.

-Falle-dijo Harry apesadumbrado, mientras la varita se cuarteaba y comenzaba a desmoronarse en ceniza.

-¿Fallaste? ¿En qué?-pregunto Hermione tocando las cenizas.

-No lo sé-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione recoger la ceniza y poniéndolo en un frasco- Pero lo averiguare-

-No fue un mal primer intento-dijo Hermione entregándole el frasco y sonriéndole- Lo lograras-

Harry sonrió y luego todo regreso a su lugar y el círculo desaparecieron. Miro aquel polvo grisáceo oscuro y luego suspiro aun le faltaba un largo camino.

-Vamos a dormir-fue lo último que dijo en ese día.


	41. Capitulo 41- Danza de conmociones

" **Cuánto más he de esperar,**

 **Cuánto más he de buscar,**

 **Para poder encontrar la luz**

 **Que sé que hay en mí."**

 **Danza de fuego de Mago de Oz**

* * *

 **Ya estoy de regreso… ¿Me tarde?, la verdad no lo sé pero soy consciente que este capítulo tardo algo, entre que quería disfrutar de las vacaciones y me dio una gripe que casi me muero…tal vez exagero. Entonces se podría decir que no me insiere mucho. Aun así aquí esta…**

* * *

 **Lean, Disfruten y Comenten.**

* * *

35.- Danza de conmociones.

Durante toda la semana Harry había estado peor que en las anteriores, no podía dormir más de dos horas por las pesadillas, apenas descansaba durante el día y luego en cada clase intentaba no dormirse, pero apenas y lo lograba. Hermione y Ron habían estado más ocupados que antes haciendo recorridos por el castillo durante horas de descanso, hasta que regresaban a la sala común de Gryffindor donde el leía o simplemente tallaba varitas y seguía intentando crear una sola.

Había pensado más de una vez comenzar a leer el siguiente Grimorio, claramente el de Gryffindor por estar más apegado por su casa originaria, sin en cambio creyó conveniente reforzar lo que aprendió en el Grimorio de Ollivander para ser más fuerte. Esa tarde estaba decidido a entrar en la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento. Entro en aquella puerta negra de la torre flotante, donde era amplio y con toda clase de Armas. Marlow no se había despegado de su lado y al entrar a la habitación pareció fascinado también. Harry se quitó la túnica, colocándose solamente una playera blanca y unos jeans cómodos, luego se aseguró que Marlow estuviera seguro, se acercó a un tablero extraño, tenía una perilla que iba de los números del 1 al 100 y extrañamente un botón de inicio.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-pregunto Harry a Marlow que lo veía desde la distancia.- Bueno nunca lo sabré si no lo pruebo-

Presiono el botón. La Sala comenzó a girar, Harry se desequilibró un segundo, al siguiente movimiento estaba cubierto de los muros con huecos circulares y de la parte de atrás apareció una protección mágica que impedía que el saliera o que Marlow entrara. Y sin esperar algo cruzo tan rápido como una bala, rozando su mejilla la cual se sintió caliente y pegajosa. Se tocó y miro que tenía una especie de líquido grisáceo que empezaba a inflarse rápidamente y pesaba. No pudo seguir observando o investigar que era, ya que una segunda bala gris salió disparada de los huecos y por poco golpea a Harry en un brazo si no fuera por sus reflejos del Buscador le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara.

Marlow silbo afuera y aporreaba la protección con sus ramitas.

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry sintiéndose desequilibrado por el peso en su mejilla.

Una tercera bala salió del techo golpeando en hombro de Harry de lleno y ombligándolo a poner una rodilla en el suelo. Intento pararse, pero el líquido se inflaba apresuradamente llegando al punto de parecer un balón de basquetbol pegado al hombro. Se paró con dificultades le pesaba el hombro y eso hacía más difícil moverse. La cuarta bala golpeo una pierna que cedió sin ningún problema y Harry termino en el suelo. Todo giro nuevamente y el líquido gris desapareció. Se levantó jadeante y con un poco de dolor en la pierna, regreso el tablero en donde aparecían unas runas que pudo leer gracias a sus estudios cuando estuvo encerrado con los Dursley.

"Nivel 1: Incompleto.

Restan 100 niveles"

-Si ni siquiera pude avanzar un nivel ¿Cómo espera que termine 100?-dijo Harry sintiendo como Marlow comenzaba a trepar por su pierna y llegaba a su hombro acariciando su mejilla con las hojitas de su cabeza- Estoy bien, gracias-

-Debiste esperar a que te diera alguna indicación ¿No crees?-dijo una voz conocida, giro sobre sus talones tan rápido que tardo un momento en enfocar.

Una niña de 11 o 12 años estaba sentada sobre un banquillo. Tenía un cabello castaño, cortado a la altura del hombro. Sus ojos cafés intenso y una mirada casi infantil. Casi, porque parecía muy decidida. Vestía una túnica amarilla con copas por todos lados y un guante negro en la mano derecha. Harry estaba seguro que era Huffy. Al igual que con Revé se inclinó dejando una rodilla en el suelo y con la mano en el piso, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Maestra, es un honor-Dijo Harry con alegría en su voz-Pensé que no la vería hasta dentro de mucho-

-No seas exagerado-dijo Huffy con su voz infantil-Levántate, que me avergüenzas-

Harry se levantó observando como Huffy tenía la cara completamente roja y de pronto le recordó al tono que tomaba Hermione cuando le susurraba cosas en el oído.

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunto Huffy cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada-dijo Harry sonriendo y caminando en su dirección-¿Por qué debí esperar a sus indicaciones?-

-Es una maquinaria sensible y pudiste dañarla-dijo Huffy algo más tranquila.

-Creo que me acaba de dejar un poco dañado a mí-dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de su maestra.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para guiarte en esta nueva habitación-dijo Huffy bufando-¿Cómo si no lo supieras?-

-Un cuarto de entrenamiento, mucho más complejo que solo entrenarme físicamente-dijo Harry seguro, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por un puño pequeño, mientras su maestra estaba parada para alcanzarlo.

-No sea un tonto-dijo Huffy –Este salón no solo es para entrenarte físicamente, también mágicamente, por lo general no se permitiría el uso de varita, ninguna poción o artimaña en los entrenamientos físicos. Aquí puedes utilizar cualquier cosa con tal de llegar al nivel 100, claro que si terminas sin ninguna magia estaría realmente impresionada-

-¿Es un reto?-pregunto Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Puede ser-contesto Huffy sin prestarle atención- Pero hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo, aun no nos recuperamos de la anterior visita corporal. Hablar me choca, mejor comencemos-

Se levantó y Harry la siguió, conocía bien a su maestra platicas y enseñanzas eran cosa de Revé o de Sly, lo corporal y acciones inmediatas era más de su estilo. Para lo único que tenía paciencia era enseñar idiotas, incluso si era troles.

-Activa la magia Utgard, ya sabes esa que le dio una fuerza increíble a Jotun, el de nacidos en tierra-dijo Huffy cruzándose de brazos y pareciendo lista para darle una paliza.

-Aún no he intentado utilizara, solo lo he leído y comprendido la teoría, pensé que debería….-dijo Harry, se silenció por una mirada asesina de Huffy, nunca la había visto pero le indico que dejara de Hablar y entrara a las acciones.

Suspiro pesada mente asistiendo y saco de las muñequeras la bolígrafo. Con la mano derecha pinto un círculo en las falanges proximales, luego con la izquierda en la derecha aunque no le quedo del todo bonito, era funcional. Luego concentro su magia en ambos círculos y junto sus falanges, puño contra puño. Sintió como algo le quemaba un poco la piel.

-Utgard concédeme la fuerza de tierra, la dureza del acero y la durabilidad del diamante-dijo Harry como en el libro, el ritual no era complicado, pero podría romper su cuerpo si no estaba preparado. Según en el libro Jotun tenía 20 años entrenando su cuerpo para recibir aquella magia de fuerza y aun así no había salido ileso. Era la razón principal para no intentarlo.

Los círculos brillaron de un tono amarillo aprisionados en sus puños y sintió como si su cuerpo fuera un imán poderoso que era atraído hacia algún punto en la tierra, no podía separar los pies ni un milímetro. El brillo paso por su cuerpo y antes de saberlo brillaba de color amarillo con marcas negras de donde debían estar sus huesos. Sus músculos dolieron y su magia se dreno tan rápido que apenas y estaba consiente que había separado las manos y con una rodilla en el suelo. Jadeante en el suelo miro que de su mano bajaba un rastro de sangre y una línea de sangre caía de su boca.

-Como siempre, parece que este más preparado de lo que tú piensas-dijo Huffy sonriente.- Pensé que te desmayarías o que terminarías con todos los huesos rotos-

-Gracias-dijo Harry algo sarcástico- No savia que le preocupara tanto-

-Aunque no lo creas, me preocupas niño, no todos los días llega un digno sucesor de Hufflepuff-dijo Huffy aunque con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry tenía ganas de pellizcarle los cachetes.

-Ok-dijo Harry para distraerse y no hacerlo, su maestra podría enojarse de verdad-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Activa tu fuerza y carga eso-señalo Huffy a un montón de pesas.

Harry se acercó y casi se sintió mareado, las pesas tenían escritas cantidades de 490 libras cada una y cada lado tenía por lo menos unas 3. Casi 2300 libras. (Lo equivalente a 1 tonelada, poro utilice el sistema ingles… no me juzguen)

-¿Segura maestra?-pregunto Harry indeciso, no savia si podrá con todo el peso.

-Deja de preguntar tonterías y activa tu fuerza-dijo Huffy cruzándose de brazos y una mueca de disgusto.

Solo asintió, tomo su varita envió la magia a ella y luego de regreso a su cuerpo. Cada musculo se tensó y un ligero brillo amarillo cubrió su cuerpo por un segundo. Después sentía tan normal como cuando recién despertaba lo único diferente era que el cansancio de no dormir bien, había desaparecido por completo. Tomo la pesa con ambas manos y con el pensamiento que terminaría haciendo el ridículo lo levanto, era como levantar una silla o intentar cambiar de lugar un mueble algo pesado, al principio costaba, después solo era mantener la fuerza hasta que acabara de moverlo. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba 2300 libras y parecía que cargaba como 20 o menos.

-Eso es interesante-dijo Huffy sonriendo y Harry dejo caer la pesa sonando muy estrepitosamente.

-Mejor, es genial-dijo Harry sonriente.

-Ahora vuelve a intentar el nivel 1- dijo Huffy quitándose del centro de la habitación y sosteniendo a Marlow que parecía asombrado por la fuerza de Harry.

Presiono el botón de inicio en el tablero y en un segundo estaba en medio de la habitación con todas las hendiduras dispuestas a dispararle. El primer disparo salió y Harry lo esquivo con más fuerza de la que debía porque golpeo con el hombro la pared de la derecha, el segundo salió cerca de donde estaba, pero con sus sentidos más alerta nuevamente salto hacia tras con fuerza estampándose contra la protección que divida a Huffy y Marlow del peligro. En este caso el mismo.

-Aprende a controlar tu fuerza-dijo Huffy con voz fuerte para que la escuchara.- Solo utiliza la necesaria-

-Ojala fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo-gruño Harry un poco adolorido del hombro, sin en cambio respiro profundamente para tranquilizar su corazón.

Decidió correr ha en medio de la habitación y esperar el siguiente disparo, cuando escucho el sonido se percató que era el sonido de un maleficio o cualquier hechizo, ese zumbido que presagiaba malas cosas. Movió sus piernas sin saltar o intentar apartarse, logrando quitarse de la trayectoria de ese líquido gris. Entre más rápido se moviera los disparos eran más constantes, hasta que uno logro darle en el costado derecho y le empezó a quitar velocidad. Poco a poco aquella cosa gris le cubría más partes del cuerpo, quitándole movilidad he incluso visión cuando uno le roso los lentes. Hasta que cayó al suelo rodando por culpa de un disparo en el su rodilla.

El líquido gris se desprendió de él, como si fuera espuma en el agua se desvaneció dejándolo jadeante y cansado.

-No entiendo-dijo Harry al ver a Marlow sobre su pecho y a Huffy con una media sonrisa viéndolo desde arriba-¿Falle?-

-No, pero tampoco fue un éxito increíble-dijo Huffy mostrándole unas runas que flotaban.

"Nivel 10: Completo, Nivel 11: Incompleto, Niveles faltante 89"

-¿Tantos me faltan?-pregunto Harry dejando caer su cabeza y mirando el techo de la torre flotante era como el cielo de afuera, igual al gran comedor con la excepción que aquí se sentía fresco sin importar el clima de afuera.

-Es un avance. Helga no logro llegar al nivel 11 a los 15 años, así que vas mejor de lo que crees-dijo Huffy sonriendo.

Y como a Rave, Huffy de un segundo para otro se vio cansada y malnutrida, casi quería llamar a servicios infantiles para que la cuidaran.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Huffy con voz baja.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en el piso de piedra.- Gracias por la guía-

-Por cierto, no utilices el 100% en lo que quieres hacer, podrías romperte-dijo Huffy y se comenzó a difuminar.

-¿Cómo que romper?-pregunto Harry, no alcanzo a escuchar una palabra más de Huffy porque desapareció del todo.

Harry solo suspiro y se levantó con Marlow aferrado a su hombro.

-¿Entendiste algo?-pregunto Harry sintiendo los músculos tensos y casi adoloridos, la magia Utgar había desaparecido, dejándolo tan adolorido como su primer día haciendo ejercicio.

Marlow negó con la cabeza.

-Creí que era el único-dijo Harry sonriente.

Se fue de la torre después de llegar al nivel 3 sin la magia Utgard. Debía demostrar que tanto entrenamiento no era de en balde. Encontró a Hermione en la sala común escribiendo algunos pergaminos y con mirada seria, mientras Ron le dictaba algunas cosas de la prefectura. Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras ponía la cabeza en el respaldo, completamente cansado.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Ron al verlo.

-Entrenamiento-fue lo único que dijo antes de subir la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione, como siempre no necesitaba hablar para entenderla, incluso si la conexión predestinada sabía que estaba preocupada.

Se acercó y la tomo por la cintura abrazándola y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Solo es cansancio-susurro Harry cerca de su cuello y planto un suave beso.

-Ve a dormir-dijo Hermione decidida.- De todas formas mañana no tenemos clases-

-Puede que ustedes no tengan clases, yo tengo a Umbridge, nos tiene artos-dijo Ron dejando los papeles- Que suerte tienen-

-¿Suerte?, Harry se la pasara todo el día entrenando, yo estaré ocupadísima…-comenzó Hermione.

-¿No vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Harry subiendo la vista sorprendido- Yo entrene mucho más hoy para mañana tenerlo libre.-

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Ron y por toda respuesta recibió dos miradas asesinas cada una de sus amigos.

-Por supuesto que es su cumpleaños-dijo Harry un poco molesto y luego miro preocupado a Hermione-Yo creí que estaríamos pasando en por los terrenos…Solos-

Susurro lo último para que Ron no se ofendiera.

-Tengo unos asuntos atrasados con McGonagall, también tengo que hablar con el profesor Flitwick y por ultimo Umbridge me encargo media docena de obligaciones. Podemos posponerlo para la tarde-pido Hermione con una media sonrisa y ojos suplicantes

Harry suspiro algo decepcionado, no es que quisiera salir de Hogwarts como el año anterior, pero si estar con Hermione y demostrarle que le importaba a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban alejados.

-Bien, recuerda en el lago en la tarde-Dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla.

-Si-dijo Hermione sonriente. Después continúo escribiendo lo que Ron le dictaba.

Harry se fue a dormir después de las 11 de la noche esperando ansiosamente al otro día, esperaba descansar un poco antes de que las pesadillas le arrebataran las pocas horas que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Mucho antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una sudadera roja. En la sala común se dedicó a tallar madera de abeto y extrañamente le estaba quedando con un entrelazado muy parecido a enredaderas y al final lo que parecía ser una hoja de Bowtruckle, tal vez era que Marlow le estaba ayudando con cortadas en la madera con sus largas y afiladas garras o podría ser que era su única compañía y era lo unció que tenía para inspirarse. Al terminar el sol ya había salido y los pasos arriba le dijeron que los comenzarían a bajar. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la torre flotante a seguir un poco su entrenamiento. Unas dos horas antes de las doce, bajo a las cocinas. Así que al llegar al retrato, le hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero, jalo la manivela y ahí estaba una cocina del mismo tamaño que el gran comedor con las cuatro mesas idénticas, y más de cien elfos domésticos, incluso algunos que todavía parecían adormilados. Se acercó y los elfos lo miraron curiosos como aquella vez que había ido para conseguir las firmas para la P.E.D.D.O de Hermione. Uno de los elfos se aproximó.

-Señor, aún no están listos los alimentos, si espera unos minutos le daremos algo-dijo el elfo un poco alto y con la ropa un poco más arreglada que los demás, seguramente era el jefe o líder de las cocinas.

-No gracias, ¿Podría utilizar las cocinas yo?-pregunto Harry sonriéndole, acto que desconcertó al elfo.

-Si, por supuesto señor-chillo el elfo casi como Dobby lo que le recordaba que debía comunicarse con su amigo lo antes posible.

Comenzó recolectando los ingredientes que quería, los preparo y antes de saberlo ya estaba cocinándolos. Salió unos 15 minutos antes de la hora y llego al lago 5 minutos antes, coloco una manta en el piso y la convoco la comida que había hecho. Saco una cajita cuadrada de color azul y con un moñito plateado, lo abrió un poco para asegurarse que su regalo seguía adentro.

Con su pulsera de campeón extrajo unas escamas de dragón, de sirena y con mucho cuidado limo el recubrimiento de Graphorn, para trasformar el polvo en delicados eslabones para una cadena fina. Ahí estaba la pulsera de Hermione, con una placa de escama de dragón y sirena, en medio escrito con su letra y magia, "Te amare por siempre" y estas volvían a cambia a "Mi Sabelotodo". No era mucho y seguramente su valor era poco, pero era algo que había decidido hacer por su propia mano.

Espero mirando ansioso el camino al castillo, continuo esperando, mirando el lago y preguntándose por que tardaba tanto. Espero mientras Marlow dormía un poco, espero cuando varias chicas de cuarto curso pasaron muy cerca de él riéndose, espero incluso cuando Marlow comenzó a comerse los tocinos que había preparado, espero mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte, espero aun cuando el naranja y rojo del atardecer se convirtieron en un azul marino y las estrellas salpicaban el cielo nocturno.

-No es hora de estar afuera-escucho decir a la voz de McGonagall.

Harry giro la vista y ahí estaba la profesora con una media sonrisa y las manos unidas sobre su regazo. Simplemente Asintió y movió la varita desapareciendo la manta y enviando la comida a las cocinas. Tomo a Marlow que se había quedado sosteniendo la caja con la pulsera de Hermione y con delicadeza lo metió en su bolsillo de la sudadera. Coloco ambas manos dentro esperando que no sintiera tanto frio como el sentía en su cara. Comenzó a caminar de regreso, evitando la mirada de la profesora, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿Harry?-dijo la profesora que se mantenía a su paso.

Solo la miro, para después regalarle una media sonrisa y continuar viendo el camino. McGonagall lo acompaño casi todo el camino, no savia si era por alguna orden de Dumbledore, porque le preocupaba que cometiera una locura o simplemente el parecía demasiado cansado que podría desmayarse en cualquier pasillo.

Entonces llegaron al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la señora gorda.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo o con ella, los dos se están esforzando mucho. Ninguno de los dos debería pasar por esto-dijo McGonagall –Debes saber que ella te ama mucho y que…-

-Sé que me ama-dijo Harry tranquilamente antes de que entrara a la sala común de Gryffindor. - Y no la culpo, solo desearía que todo fuera normal o tan normal como a otros magos-

Estaba cansado y cabizbajo, aun así no creía que aguantara otra hora sin dormir. La puerta del retrato se abrió aun sin que dijera la contraseña, si sorprendió a McGonagall o a la dama gorda no le importaba. La sala ya estaba vacía… no, aunque daba alguien. Hermione sentada con la cabeza reclinada sobre el respaldo y respirando rítmicamente, en una mesa delante de ella estaba una pluma con la tinta seca en la punta, un montón de pergaminos, libros esparcidos por todos lados.

Harry se acercó con un dolor en el pecho. Tomo un mechón de pelo de Hermione y lo acomodo en detrás de su oreja. Lucia tan linda dormida, aunque su mejilla mostrara rastros rojos de los lugares donde su piel había sido presionada y un poco de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios. Uno de los pergaminos callo encima de sus zapatos, lo levanto y no tenía nada. Harry vio brillar su anillo Pendragon y luego con tinta negra el titulo apareció brotando del mismo pergamino.

"Lista de tareas y Actividades Pendragon"

Luego toda una redacción y detallando profundamente todo lo que él había enseñado en Pendragon, estaba bien explicado y casi podía decirse que si llegaba a manos de cualquier alumno este podría aprender fácilmente. Tomo otro pergamino del suelo al principio igual de vacío y se llenó con datos de los integrantes de Pendragon, como estaban en magia, que se les dificultaba, como podrían mejorar. Todos los pergaminos eran solo de Pendragon, algunos con el nombre de diferentes miembros como Luna, Neville, Daphne, Ron y extrañamente Sofí, Theo y uno que otro más que no conocía. Los pergaminos con el nombre de Luna parecían más señalando como debían enseñarle a otras personas.

Acomodo todos los pergaminos, puso los libros en orden, guardo la tinta y las plumas, metió todo dentro de la mochila de Hermione con cuidado. Cargo a Hermione suavemente y por instinto tal vez se aferró a su cuello son ambas manos mientras él veía como se acurrucaba en su hombro. La llevo lentamente a su dormitorio, al de Harry, ya que al de la chicas no podría entrar y menos a esa hora. Entro abriendo la puerta con su control del castillo e insonorizo un camino hasta su cama y con el mismo cuidado que tuvo al levantarla, al depósito. Hermione sonrío un poco y luego se aferró aún más a su cuello. Corrió las cortinas y se recostó junto a ella y la miro por minutos u horas.

Ella era increíble, había hecho tantas cosas por él, siempre preocupándose por él y cuando creía que no podía hacer más, siempre resultaba que estaba aún trabajando y apoyándolo incluso desde donde las sombras. Todo ese trabajo no solo le quitaba el peso de dirigir a Pendragon en persona, ella se estaba encargando de no dejar que se hundiera y pensaran que ya no les importaba. Pendragon no podía tener a su director, pero si estaba Hermione dirigiéndolos, todo estaría bien. Acaricio la mejilla de su novia. Estaba seguro que no era lo único que hacia sin decirle, Dumbledore seguramente la presionaba mucho y siendo prefecta tenía muchas más responsabilidades. No podía culparla por olvidar que él estaba afuera esperando. Era un irresponsable y temerario, siempre pensando en ser más poderoso y olvidándose de que no era el único con problemas, rompiendo reglas y ocultando secretos, pero ahí estaba ella recordándole que había un mundo aparte de Voldemort.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor-dijo Harry dándole un beso suave sobre sus labios. El reloj mostro que era media noche. –Oficialmente eres más grande que yo, de muchas maneras que jamás seré-

Harry pego su frente con la de ella y como en la sala de menesteres, durmieron abrazados. Sin pesadillas, sin sueños y sintiendo el latido del otro.

Despertó sintiendo el movimiento de Hermione, abrió los ojos despacio encontrándose con esos ojos color miel, de un tono algo rojizo y con preocupación. ¿Qué hora era? No tenía idea ¿Ya empezarían a bajar los demás alumnos? No le importaba. Solo la observo preguntándose qué le preocupaba, no era la primera vez que despertara a su lado y el no dejaría que fuera la última.

-De verdad lo siento-dijo Hermione con la voz un poco quebrada-No vi la hora que era y Umbridge alargo sus deberes, Dumbledore pidió un junta de último momento y regrese para terminar algunas cosas, creo que me quede dormida… ¿Esperaste mucho?, debí decir que no a todos he ir contigo, tenía que entregarle unas cosas a Luna y a Neville…perdona…-

No podía continuar sobretodo porque Harry la habida pegado completamente a él y la besaba. Hermione pareció sorprendida y luego se dejó llevar.

-No importa mione -dijo Harry Sonriéndole- Después de todo… te esperaría toda la vida si es necesario-

\- lo lamento…-comenzó Hermione sonriendo un poco.

-Si te disculpas una vez más Granger me obligaras a Besarte hasta que no puedas ni mover los labios.-dijo Harry acariciando su cabello.

Hermione sonrío y le paso las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Eso quisiera verlo-dijo Hermione un poco coqueta.

Algo se movió en la parte baja de Harry y ha Hermione se le subieron los colores al rostro y ninguno bajo la mirada.

-No es lo crees-dijo Harry riéndose un poco por la cara de sorpresa de Hermione- Es mi amiguito-

-Ya, ese amiguito está un poco… feliz, ¿no crees?-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio aun toda sonrojada, Harry presintió que recordaba algo.

Lentamente bajo una de sus manos y Hermione soltó un pequeño grito y cuando regreso la mano sostenía a Marlow estaba aún sujetando su regalo.

-Mi amiguito Marlow está dormido, mal pensada-dijo Harry soltándose a reír.-No savia que Hermione Granger tuviera una mente tan… perversa-

-Cállate Potter-dijo Hermione totalmente apenada.-Solo me confundí. ¿Ese es mi regalo?-

-Cámbiame el tema-dijo Harry sentándose un poco y Hermione igual colocándose sobre su hombro.-Pero si, es tu regalo.-

Hermione le costó abrirlo, sobre todo porque Marlow se había enraizado alrededor de la caja. Al abrirla sonrío mucho y antes que otra cosa se lanzó a besarlo. Después de unos minutos se separaron sonrientes. Luego Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacemos en tu habitación?-pregunto preocupada.

-¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer en la noche? -Pregunto Harry burlonamente mientras Hermione parecía molesta.

-No es gracioso, Harry-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba-Además, solo en tus sueños-

-Bueno en eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Harry recordando sus pesadillas.

-¿Te parece un paseo matutino?-pregunto Hermione levantándose y estirándose.

Harry salto y señalo con la cabeza hacia afuera.

-¿Una carrera al lago?-dijo Harry.

-Ni loca, acabó de despertar-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza. Harry la tomo de la mano algo decepcionado y bajaron con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. Luego sin previo aviso, Hermione salió corriendo a todo lo que podía.

-Lento-grito Hermione dando la vuelta en la esquina, mientras Harry salía de su impresión.

-Eso es trampa-grito Harry comenzando a correr, por supuesto Hermione ocupaba todo los atajos que Harry le había mostrado durante años.

Pasaron la mañana paseando por los terrenos, luego regresando al desayuno y por ultimo acompañando a Harry a su entrenamiento de quitica donde todos y cada uno de los miembros término quejándose del entrenamiento físico que había impuesto para iniciar los entrenamientos y después haciendo un poco de vuelo, para finalizar con un partido un tanto amistoso entre todos los miembros, aunque muchos se lo tomaban de verdad en serio. Sobre todo Angelina.

El resto de las siguientes dos semanas Hermione parecía estar más y más ocupada por su estado físico y mental, como le había dicho parecía que no había dormido. Obviamente tenía razón. Antes podía decir que era el más cansado en todo Hogwarts lamentablemente, Hermione también Ron y Daphne, Hannah y Ernie cada vez parecían acercarse a su ritmo lentamente. No tanto como el que había ya llegado al punto de dormirse incluso en los momentos menos esperados. Como en clase de Snape, un grave error que le costó un par de deberes más y que lo mandara de nuevo por una poción para dormir, que no tomo.

Había tenido otras cuatro prácticas más de quidditch y todos hacían lo que podían y mejoraban a pasos agigantados. Dennis estaba decidido a ser tan bueno como Harry, seguía cada consejo, observaba atentamente cada movimiento y lo imitaba lo mejor que podía.

La clase de trasfiguraciones iba mejor que nunca, la profesora lo dejaba dormir en clase sorprendentemente, solo despertándolo para hacer los hechizos adecuados, al igual que Flitwick, mientras los demás la realizaban y algunos se quejaban. Hermione había logrado también desaparecer a una persona completa así que pasaba la clase haciendo deberes y le acariciaba el cabello haciéndolo dormir enseguida, al despertar ella ya había desaparecido para cumplir sus deberes.

A finales de septiembre una apacible noche Harry estaba practicando el control del castillo, cuando nuevamente sintió que alguien entraba a los terrenos y enseguida intento encontrar, pero tan pronto apareció este se retiró a algún otro lugar.

-¿Cuándo crees que podamos reunir a todos los Pendragon?-pregunto Ron mientras hacía deberes de pociones ya que no entendía nada, incluso con la ayuda de Harry que le indicaba lentamente paso por paso.

-Tal vez pronto-dijo Harry sintiendo que no progresaba en sus planes-aun así necesito cambiar la sala de menesteres el día de visita a Hogsmeade, además aún tengo mucho que aprender-

-Creo que eres ya excelente-dijo Hermione suavemente-puedes controlar la maldición imperius, resistir un crusio, puedes hacer un patronus corpóreo, hacer toda clase de hechizos que brujas y magos adultos no pueden, además de que percibes la magia de las cosas y demás personas, Viktor siempre lo dice-

Harry giro para mirarla tan rápido que le dolió el cuello, últimamente sentía que le crujía mucho y por la magia Utgard, sus músculos se encontraban adoloridos.

-¿Has hablado con Viktor?-pregunto Harry más sorprendido que molesto, por el momento.

-Hooo...mmm... No exactamente-dijo Hermione con voz algo rara-Comento que tú sabias hacer cosas que él ni siquiera conocía, y eso que Viktor estaba en el último año de Durmstrang y ahí enseñan un poco más de Artes Oscuras-

-¿Cómo qué no conocía?-pregunto Ron interesado.

-En la primera prueba él nunca pensó en utilizar los encantamientos convocadores o los repulsivos de esa forma en medio del aire. En la segunda prueba nunca creyó que podría hacer magia debajo del agua por eso hizo la semitrasformacion y en la última casi se muere de miedo al ver al Graphorn y más aún al ver a Amiji explotando la pared-dijo Hermione sin prestarle importancia a sus palabras, pero Harry comenzaba a Hervirle la sangre recordando el beso de Krum-También me dijo que en el cementerio se paralizo al ver el maleficio asesino, pero tu reaccionaste instantáneamente, él ha visto una y otra vez lo que hiciste en las pruebas preguntándose si hubiera sido capaz de realizarlo. Lo intento en las vacaciones y aunque le di consejos jamás logro volar parado o lanzar un hechizo sumergido-

-¿Le enviaste cartas en vacaciones?-pregunto Harry algo resentido con su novia.

-Si-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja y pareciendo preocupada, pero no miraba a Harry directamente.

-Y a mí solo me decías "Todo bien, estoy a salvo"-dijo Harry no queriendo parecer un niño pequeño, apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua.

Se sentía peor que nunca ya que todo ese tiempo en la casa Dursley solo había recibido una línea por carta. Ahora se enteraba que ella se escribía con Viktor Krum, alguien que también sentía algo por ella. Además de comentarle sobre sus habilidades. Aun así trato de calmarse, sentía a Voldemort removerse dentro de su mente.

-Intente enviarte cartas con más información-dijo Hermione acercándose, Harry solo se cruzó de brazo. Después de un segundo suspiro y alejo sus sentimientos, últimamente no era bueno controlándolos.

-Está bien. Me alegra que lo perdonaras, aunque dile que si vuelve a pasar algo como el beso, le dejare a Marlow hambriento y sin dormir, sobre su hombro a ver como se pone de agresivo-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco.

-Yo quiero ver eso-dijo Ron emocionado.

-Dejen de utilizar a Marlow como amenaza-dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry, en un principio pensé que molesta, pero acaricio su nariz con la de ella y le dio un beso.

-Marlow, no solo es una amenaza-dijo Harry sonriendo- También es mi compañero mientras entreno-

Marlow escalo a su hombro y como si entendiera todo doblo sus ramitas como si fueran brazos mostrando un poco de musculatura. Se rieron un poco mientras el Bowtruckle parecía ofendido.

Harry había estado deseando que llegara el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, lo malo, la presencia del intruso cada vez lo molestaba un poco más seguido. Aunque sus magia no era agresiva y tampoco parecía buscar algo en concreto.

Buscaba una nueva escoba que ocupar, ya que solo quedaban flechas plateadas o cometas, ninguna de las dos aguantaban su forma de volar. Ron y Hermione seguían sumergidos en sus nuevas tareas, saliendo rápidamente de clases, llegando muy tarde a la sala común, a veces dejándolo solo por horas con simplemente que la compañía de Marlow el cual era muy divertido, manteniendo conversaciones que parecía entender a medias o incluso ayudándolo acunada tallaba varitas. Su baúl se llenó rápidamente de frascos con ceniza de varitas quemadas, carbón de algunas que no se incineraban, o astillas de aquellas que explotan. Estaba algo desesperado por no poder crear una varita, le escribió a Ollivander el cual respondió con un montón de indicaciones y recomendaciones, aun así seguía sin poder hacer que una varita saliera, la última se había partido en dos, VERTICALMENTE. Era una mejoría.

La mañana de la visita a Hogsmeade amaneció brillante y con mucho viento. Después del desayuno se formaron frente a Filch, quien tenía una lista con todos los nombres que irían a Hogsmeade. Cuando Filch alcanzo el nombre de Harry este dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Potter, tú no tienes permiso-dijo el celador.

-¿Qué?-grito Harry tan fuerte que todos a su alrededor se retiraron un par de metros. A excepción de Hermione que estaba preocupada.

-Lo que escúchate, los que tengan permiso síganme, los demás piérdanse-dijo dándose la vuelta. Hermione le tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes, tal vez luego iremos-dijo Hermione con dulzura.-Podemos quedarnos leyendo o ir a los campos a volar un rato-

Sintió un arranque de ira tan grande que casi sintió odio hacia todos, sintió a Voldemort dentro de su cabeza, tuvo que llevarse la mano a su cicatriz que radiar con fuerza, bajo la mano no queriendo parecer un loco como decía Malfoy últimamente, respiro profundamente hasta que se calmó, o eso creyó.

-Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie-dijo Harry alcanzando al grupo que iba un poco más lejos de lo que parecía.

-¡Harry! ¡No Harry!-dijo Hermione preocupada siguiéndole el paso.

-Recuerda que estoy emancipado y no es lo único por lo que puedo ir, yo puedo darme mi propio permiso y caminar por todo Hogsmeade sin que alguien me detenga-dijo Harry alcanzando al grupo viendo la cara de Ron que abría mucho los ojos y sostenía a Daphne de la mano, ambos palidecieron.

-Potter tú no tienes permiso-gruño Filch al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Yo estoy emancipado, puedo ir a Hogsmeade si me place-dijo Harry firmemente y sin mostrar rastro de duda.

-¡No puedes!-dijo Filch pareciendo completamente loco.- ¡ORDENES DE DUMBLEDORE!-

La ira nuevamente exploto dentro de su cuerpo.

-Iré lo quiera o no- dijo Harry mirando con todo su resentimiento al viejo celador.

-Sobre mi cadáver-dijo Filch parándose enfrente de él y cerrándole el paso.

-Eso se arregla fácil-dijo Harry sin percatarse que una sonrisa malévola salía de sus labios, Filch palideció en un segundo y abrió la boca un poco. Dio un paso y luego otro.

-¡Basta Harry!-grito Hermione a su lado.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo, tenía la varita levantada y la sostenía firmemente apuntándole al cuello de Filch.

-Harry baja la varita, Filch no tiene la culpa-dijo Hermione parándose enfrente del celador.

Algo se removió en su cabeza y sintió Odio hacia todos ¿Por qué Hermione protegía a Filch? ¿Por qué Dumbledore seguía atosigándolo? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un inútil y lograría hacer una varita? ¿Por qué seguía presionándose si todo se ponía en su contra? ¿Podría pararle los pies a Voldemort así como iba?

Las manos de Hermione le tomaron cara y con un poco de fuerza lo atrajo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, el color ámbar era tan claro, su odio e Ira se desvanecieron lentamente. Como si fuera un sedante para Elefantes hizo que Harry estuviera tranquilo en segundos.

-Lo siento...yo-empezó Harry sintiéndose apenado pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall llegando rápidamente a su encuentro.

{Genial, más regaños} Pensó Harry.

-El señor Potter quiere ir a Hogsmeade, no tiene permiso-dijo Filch ocultándose detrás de la profesora.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?, el año pasado pudo ir sin problemas como podría ser que ahora no tenga permiso-dijo la profesora teniendo el mismo tono de irritación que Harry. Agradeció a cada mago antiguo y poderoso por tener a McGonagall de su lado.

-Ordenes de Dumbledore-dijo Filch desde atrás de ella.

La profesora miro a Harry, o este seguía intentando calmarse sentía más dolor en su cicatriz y aun sentía un poco de odio.

-Profesora, yo estoy emancipado. Puedo ir a Hogsmeade si quiero ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry con voz queda, su plan sería totalmente arruinado si no podía salir ni una sola vez a Hogsmeade.

-No lo sé Harry-dijo la profesora mirándolo un poco consternada.

-Por favor-dijo Harry un poco bajo, si McGonagall decía que no lo más probable era que no pudiera ir ni con los pasajes secretos.

La profesora lo miro por un segundo y luego suspiro pesadamente.

-Filch, Harry puede ir a Hogsmeade. Dile a Dumbledore que yo di la orden y que si tiene algún problema que me lo diga a primera Hora mañana-dijo la profesora con tanta autoridad que ni siquiera dudo que Dumbledore se escondería en su Oficina.

-Gracias-dijo Harry corriendo a abrazar a la maestra-Le debo Tanto, gracias de verdad-

-pero profesora...-comenzó Filch

-Nada de peros Filch. Es hora de seguir su camino-dijo la profesora mirando a todos los demás que se habían parado a ver.-Vallan a divertirse, ahora-

Filch se quejó. Harry salió corriendo rápidamente con Hermione de su mano y Ron siguiéndoles junto con Daphne. Cuando paso por el puente que conectaba Hogsmeade con Hogwarts echo un rápido vistazo a la entrada a la sala de menesteres al igual que los demás y solamente siguió de frente. No quería que Dumbledore le alcanzara antes de llegar al pueblo.

-¿Por qué no tenías permiso?-pregunto Daphne cuando al fin pararon en las orillas del pueblo-Dumbledore ¿Por qué te prohibiría la entrada?-

-Lo quiere mantener a salvo-dijo Hermione pareciendo irritada.

-¿Acaso no lo ha visto entrenando y lo que ha hecho en el torneo de los tres magos?-dijo Daphne incrédula.

-Si ya se lo hemos dicho también. Dice que hay que protegerlo incluso de sí mismo-dijo Ron con voz cansada como si lo hubiera escuchado un millón de veces.

-Al parecer quien necesita protección son los enemigos de Harry-dijo Daphne sonriendo un poco.- Los Eliminara en un tris y tras-

-Si con respecto a eso, les debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento-dijo Harry sintiéndose de verdad apenado.

-¿Fue Voldemort?-pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry de arriba a abajo, como si pensara que podría ser otra persona. Él también se preguntaba si seguía siendo el mismo.

-Sí- dijo casi en un susurro desviando la vista.

El silencio se instauro mientras caminaban rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué paso?-pregunto Hermione después de llegar a la orilla del pueblo.

\- Mi enojo, se intenta colar con mi enojo. O si él se enoja... casi siempre ese es el detonante-dijo Harry aun sintiendo la cicatriz ardiéndole.

-¿Casi?-pregunto Ron de repente.

-Hay momentos en los que se intenta meter a mi mente sin ningún motivo, lo mantengo a raja, pero a veces es muy difícil-dijo Harry mirando a la lejanía mientras intentaba alejar ese pequeño rastro de odio.

-Deberíamos mantenerlo feliz-dijo Ron –

Harry giro a verlo, Ron y Daphne tenían una sonrisa burlona, la Slytherin le estaba pegando sus mañas a su Hermano.

-Hermione ese es tu trabajo-dijo Daphne sonriente.

-Claro que es el mío-dijo Hermione mostrándose enojada con Ron y Daphne- Nadie más que yo puede ponerlo feliz-

-Eso es sonó advertencia, no un hecho-dijo una voz a lado.

Harry vio a Theo sosteniendo de la cintura a una chica, ella tenía una melena negra con algunos mechones amarillos que le caían hasta la cintura, una nariz afilada, con ojos color verde intenso y la verdad era más alta que Harry, lo cual significaba que era más alta que Theo.

-Valla veo que era cierto-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué ERA CIERTO?-dijo aquella chica con la voz un poco gruesa.

-De que tenía novia Theo-contesto Harry tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto-dijo La chica mirando con desagrado a Hermione.

Hermione no se inmuto y le devolvió la mirada.

-Harry ella es Roxana applebee- dijo Theo sonriente- Roxana él es Harry-

-No savia que tenías… esta clases de amigos-dijo Roxana bastante malhumorada.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Esa clase de amigos?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose enfadado nuevamente.

Roxana se dio la vuelta y sin decir más salió a paso rápido, y Theo les sonrió un segundo después abrió la boca.

-No sé de qué lado esta-dijo Theo a Harry y luego pareció triste- En cuanto regresamos… era otra… ella era…-

-Tranquilo-dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda.-No es tu culpa-

Theo asintió con los labios apretados y una mirada perdida. Luego se despidió y salió por donde Roxana se había ido.

-¿Es ella de quien me hablaste?-pregunto Ron de repente a Daphne.-Aquella que era muy… ¿Tierna?-

-Si-dijo Daphne y Harry volteo a verla tenía una mirada triste- Era una de mis amigas más cercanas-

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Hermione pareciendo sorprendida.

-Suponemos que la lograron convertir a purista… así como a muchos que conozco-dijo Daphne mirando a Hermione y sonriéndole.

-Lamento escucharlo-dijo Hermione regresándole la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes ahora tengo nuevas amigas y más… locas-dijo Daphne soltando una risita.

-Luna y yo no estamos locas-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza pero riendo.

\- Sí que son un trio extraño, ellas tres-dijo Ron a Harry, sin que sus respectivas novias lo escucharan-Una leona, una agila y una serpiente… solo les falta el tejón-

-¿Hablas de Sofí?-pregunto Daphne, Ron salto al ser descubierto.- Si nosotras cuatro estamos últimamente… ocupadas-

-¿En qué?-pregunto Harry consternado.

-Cosas de Chicas Potter-dijo Daphne sacándole la lengua.-Cosas de chicas-

-Valla respuesta-dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.

Hermione solo le sonrió y con una mirada le dijo que no era nada malo. Y Harry entiendo que seguramente algo estaban planeando. No le tomo importancia, como había dicho confiaba en la toma de decisiones de su novia.

Pasaron toda la mañana en la tienda de bromas mágicas de zonko, Harry compro con su dinero un montón de caramelos a los cuales Hermione le riño un buen rato. Se divertían bromeando entre ellos, además de ver a Fred y George muy entretenidos con Jordán seguramente planeando su siguiente broma. Siguieron tienda por tienda viendo, inspeccionándolas y divirtiéndose. Harry buscaba alguna tienda donde hubiera una Nimbus o alguna escoba decente, pero ninguna tenia lo que pensaba, pasaron toda la tarde en las tres escobas divirtiéndose de verdad. Vieron a Theo con su novia un tanto alejado junto con los demás Slytherin que habían hecho el juramento, extrañamente ninguno parecía cómodo con la presencia de Roxana.

Al pasar las horas y final mente llego el tiempo de regresaron al castillo, caminando de regreso juntos. Bueno, hasta que Harry vio el Pug cabeza de cerdo.

-Voy a ir al Pug a agrácele a Alberforth, por lo del fin de curso pasado, ya saben ayudarme cuando regrese del cementerio-dijo Harry sintiendo que era lo correcto.

-Por supuesto, te veo en la sala común, no tardes-dijo Hermione besándolo con una enorme sonrisa y siguiendo el camino con Ron y Daphne.

Harry camino al bar y entro, al entrar se percató que ese lugar no era para estudiantes o si alguna vez entro no sido más de un minuto que para salir corriendo inmediatamente ya que había un hombre en el bar que tenía la cabeza cubierta de vendas gris sucio, que se las arreglaba para tragar interminables vasos de una bebida roja y humeante atravesó de una abertura en su boca. Dos hombres envueltos en capuchas se sentaban en una mesa ubicada a lado de la ventana, Harry seguramente hubiera pensado que eran dementores a no ser que hablaban claramente en español. En un oscuro rincón cerca de la chimenea se sentaba una bruja cubierta con un velo negro que le llegaba a la punta de los pies. Apenas podían ver el extremo de su nariz que sobresalía ligeramente del velo. Y al final estaba Alberforth limpiando la barra y parecía malhumorado, igual que la primera vez que lo vio. Harry se acercó rápidamente sin titubear.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor-dijo Harry sonriéndole al hombre y sentándose en la barra-y gracias por lo de ese día-

-Oh eres tu-dijo Alberto levantando la vista y enseguida fue por una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y pasándosela a Harry sin parecer alegrarse de verlo-seis sicklet-

Harry saco la un de galeón y con el pulgar la hizo volar hasta un vasito junto a las bebidas de licor.

-Conserva el cambio. La verdad hoy solo vine porque quiero agradecerte, no tenías que ayudarme y lo hiciste, te debo una grande-dijo Harry tomando un trago la cerveza estaba tan buena como la de las tres escobas aunque la botella parecía más sucia.

-No lo hice para me agradecieras-dijo Alberforth continuando limpiando como si Harry no estuviera ahí.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry bebiendo un poco más- Pero créeme todas las mujeres importantes de mi vida me regañarían si no te agradeciera aunque solo una vez - Trago un poco más – Ultimarte no soy amable con nadie-

-Podrías hacerlo otro día que quisieras, no el primer día de visitas-dijo Alberforth arrastrando una silla y sentándose enfrente de Harry el cual sonrió un poco-¿Porque hoy señor Potter?-

-Solo dime Harry, señor Potter no me agrada a los únicos que les obligo a decirme así son porque los odio-dijo Harry mirando al mago que se sirvió algo de una botella roja de reojo pudo observar a la bruja de velo negro moviendo su silla un poco – Y tiene razón, no tenía que ser hoy, pues vera puede que hoy sea el único día que venga a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore me retiro el permiso de visitas-

Alberforth no pareció sorprendido, pero lo que pareció fue molesto ya que se tomó el líquido rojo de un solo trago.

-y ¿siempre haces lo que Dumbledore dice?-pregunto Alberforth molesto.

-Si fuera así estaría encerrado en el castillo sin salir de la torre de Gryffindor-dijo Harry tomando un gran trago de Cerveza de mantequilla-Me tiene arto con su protección-

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el local atrayendo la atención de muchas personas e incluso Harry se sorprendió demasiado. Alberforth no parecía ser de los que se riera a carcajadas.

-Eres muy diferente de lo que cuenta, Harry -dijo Alberforth mostrando una sonrisa igual a la de Dumbledore, obviamente no se lo mencionaría-Me caes bien chico-

-Gracias, usted también me cae bien, ¿por qué dice que soy diferente de lo que cuenta?-dijo Harry curioso.

-Jamás te ha contado su historia ¿verdad?-dijo Alberforth mirando el retrato de la niña que había a un lado de la barra. Un extraño toque para una cantina.

-No, solo me ha dicho varias cosas filosóficas, pero nunca su vida-dijo Harry tomando su último trago de cerveza de mantequilla, Alberforth tomo una nueva botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se la cambio. Harry saco otro galeón.

-Va por cuenta de la casa-dijo Alberforth sonriendo nuevamente apunto al retrato-Ella es Ariadna, nuestra hermana-

-¡hay un Dumbledore más!-dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos. Podía sentir la magia de Alberforth y no era nada menor a la de su Hermano, se preguntó qué tan poderoso serian 3 Dumbledore.

-Ella murió-dijo Alberforth con tristeza en su voz, sus ojos brillaban demostrando genuina melancolía.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería...-

-No hay problema, ella murió hace muchos años-dijo Alberforth sonriendo a Harry-Cuando era una niña-

-De verdad, siento su perdida-dijo Harry viendo el retrato, si era de la misma edad que el retrato había muerto antes de cumplir los 15.

-Nunca supimos si fue Dumbledore, Grindewald o yo-dijo Alberforth tomando una botella de la vitrina y abriéndola sin vaso.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción, ¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Harry tomando un trago de nueva botella.

-Ariadna era una niña muy linda-dijo Alberforth viendo un punto a lo lejano como si sus recuerdos estuvieran enfrente de el-Cuando nació mis padres estuvieron muy felices, disfrutaban verla reír y divertirse, Albus iba a la escuela igual que yo. Un día Ariadna fue atacada por unos muggles que la vieron hacer magia, mi padre enfureció al enterarse, busco a los niños y...pues termino en azkaban. Mi madre cuido de Ariadna lo más que pudo, ella quedo devastada por el ataque y por mi padre. Ariadna nunca logro volver a hacer magia sin que se saliera de su control...durante todos esos años Dumbledore se hizo amigo de Grindewald mientras se entretenía con sus tontas búsquedas, yo procuraba a Ariadna. Después de años cuando recién ingrese a mi último año de escuela, mi madre murió, obligándome a regresar y cuidad de Ariadna-

-¿Y Dumbledore?...bueno, Albus... he usted me entiende-pregunto Harry sintiéndose bobo ya que Alberforth también era un Dumbledore.

-Si se a lo que te refieres, él se la paso en viajes con Grindewald, pero un día de la nada apareció en la casa, diciendo que cuidaría de Ariadna. Yo estaba feliz al fin mi Hermano había entrado en razón, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que Albus siempre parecía apagado y triste, pasaron años hasta que apareció otra vez su estúpido amigo. Tocando la puerta y diciendo tonterías sobre que había encontrado una varita de sauco, trate de correrlo, pero Albus se dio cuenta y salió a ver qué pasaba.-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y enseguida continuo-Nunca supe cómo comenzó, solo que todos lanzábamos Hechizos y maleficios sin importar a quien le diera, Ariadna salió a detenernos y...-un gran silencio se hizo.

Harry podía entender la gravedad del asunto y sobre todo lo que implicaba que una chica sin experiencia mágica saliera en medio de una batalla. Ambos alzaron la botella y bebieron un poco. Esperaba que conversación muriera ahí, pero enseguida continuo.

-... en su funeral Albus se fue dejando la casa sola, yo me quede ateniendo las ultimas cosas, cuando escuche que había derrotado a Grindewald creí que regresaría, jamás lo hizo. Vendí la casa y compre esta propiedad, he vivido aquí desde entonces. Lo más sorprendente es que cuando Albus se siente solo me visita y aplicamos, pero jamás de lo mismo a excepción de una persona. Tu. Me conto de ti demasiadas cosas creí que serias igual a Albus y estaba seguro que eras su favorito.-un nuevo silencio se hizo-Pero al verte parado aquí, con todos esos golpes y herido, suplicando ver a mi Hermano, queriendo advertirlo de algo, fue como si me golpearan en la cara diciéndome que tu harías cualquier cosa por tus seres amados, ahora veo que es verdad lo que me dijo. No eres un mago común-

-No es el primero que me lo dice…pero cada vez estoy más estoy perdiéndome más -dijo Harry tomando un gran trago.-A veces no sé si sigo siendo yo mismo-

-Muchos no lo somos lo mismo después de vivir algo que otros no podrían di imaginar-dijo Alberforth pasándose la mano por la barba, tan larga como la de Dumbledore.-Has vivido en carne propia a Voldemort, muy pocos lo han hecho y vivido para contarlo. Has visto morir a un ser cercano a ti y afrontado algo que nadie en todo el mundo ha podido lograr, sobrevivir tantas veces en esa pequeña línea que divide la vida y la muerte-

-Es pura suerte, y últimamente no sé si debo seguir mis propios planes o debería escuchar a su Hermano-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice tu instinto?-pregunto Alberforth mirándolo intensamente.

Harry pensó un poco de tiempo y al fin lo miro al tabernero a la cara, era muy parecido a su Hermano, sin la nariz torcida o las gafas hasta podría decirse que era más guapo.

-Debo seguir mis planes-dijo Harry firmemente.

-Entonces solo hazlo, sigue tus instintos-dijo Alberforth tomando de la botella que tenía en su mano.

-Gracias por el consejo...Debo irme ya es tarde y seguramente si no regreso al castillo mandaran a media orden a buscarme-dijo Harry tomando su último trago.

-Bien espero verte pronto-dijo Alberforth viendo la botella-Y si hablas con mi hermano dile que debe confiar más en ti. Por cierto me he enterado que ahora no tienes tu escoba, sería una lástima que no pudieras estar listo para el quidditch con lo bien que vuelas-

-¿Me ha visto volar?-pregunto Harry sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto chico, soy van de Gryffindor desde que atrapaste la Snitch en tu primer partido-Dijo Alberforth buscando detrás de la barra.

-¿Atrapar?, casi me la trago-corrigió Harry observando la bruja de velo negro que hacia 10 minutos no tenía nada en su copa.

Saco una Nimbus 2001, en la cual tenía el palo desgastado y las ramitas todas desaliñadas, la sujeto y se la paso por encima de la barra.

-De verdad-dijo Harry sorprendido-Me la prestaría de verdad-

-Quédatela, hace años la confisque a unos sujetos de Slytherin, tenía intenciones de tirarla deberías intentar arreglarla un poco, pero será mejor que cualquier escoba que te puedan prestar-dijo Alberforth sonriendo.

-De verdad se lo agradezco-dijo Harry haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras la sujetaba firmemente.

-Bueno ahora vete, no quiero escuchar a mi Hermano venir aquí a echar bronca-dijo Alberforth sentándose otra vez en la silla señalando la puerta.

Harry se dirigió a la salida y antes de que alguien más reaccionara pateo la silla de la bruja del velo. Que cayó al suelo y pego un grito muy poco femenino, Harry agito su varita y cambio a un hombre pequeño y pelirrojo con mirada asustada.

-Hola Mundungus-dijo Harry con una sonrisa tétrica- Veo que no entendieron mi último mensaje-

\- No espera…yo no quería… ellos… fueron ellos los que me…obligaron-Dijo Mundungus tartamudeando.

-Valla parece que tomas los consejos muy enserio chico-dijo Alberforth a carcajadas.-A Mundungus ¿Quieres un trago?-

-Adiós Alberforth, te dejare aquí a este. Hoy estoy generoso-dijo Harry dándole un coscorrón a Mundungus que se quejó- Luego te veo-

-Adiós chico-dijo Alberforth con la mirada divertida.

Salió tranquilamente mientras todo lo miraban. Y por último escucho como Mundungus aceptaba ese trago de Alberforth.

Al salir el aire estaba frio y parecía que realmente obscuro por lo cual camino lo más rápido posible cruzando las viejas tiendas contento de haber encontrado una escoba mejor que la fecha de plata y llegando al puente que conectaba el pueblo con los terrenos de Hogwarts, camino hasta la entrada de la sala de menesteres y entro.

Dentro de la sala de menesteres estaba obscura y solo alumbrada por unas pequeñas antorchas que alumbraban el pasillo que conectaba con la sala de estar que había puesto Harry a principios de año, camino trepidante cruzándola y entrado, fue hasta entonces que se percató que había alguien adentro. Dejo la Nimbus recargándose en el marco de la puerta y tomo su varita, comenzó a entrar con cautela. Reviso la sala, estaba vacía. Enseguida bajo las escaleras hacia la cocinas, al percatarse de una iluminación total se paró y apunto al hombre sentado en la mesa que tenía un diario del profeta cubriéndole la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Harry rápidamente y el hombre dio un pequeño salto. Lentamente bajo el diario.

-No creo que desees a tacar a tu padrino, aunque pueda que no estés de buen humor-dijo Sirius sonriendo, mostrando dese completamente diferente a como lo había dejado en King Cross. Tenía un traje bien arreglado, la barba muy pequeña y arreglada. Extrañamente sonreía como nunca antes.

-No has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Harry bajando la varita.

-Si tú me dijiste que podría venir a Hogwarts y vine, pero no savia si podría entrar al castillo o no así que he estado dando vueltas por Hogsmeade y por las limitaciones, y luego...-dijo Sirius parándose y abrazando a Harry.

-Regresabas a la sala de menesteres-dijo Harry recordando la presencia del intruso seguramente era cuando Sirius entraba en el puente y desaparecía cuando entraba en la sala de menesteres que era como tierra neutra.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí tú?-dijo Sirius con tono de sorpresa.

-Fui a Hogsmeade y estaba cambiando la ubicación de la sala de menesteres-dijo Harry tratando de que no lo hiciera más preguntas.- Además según recuerdo puedo estar aquí ya que esto esta omnipresente en Hogwarts, ¿Te explico toda la teoría detrás de la sala menesteres?-

-No, me dará dolor de cabeza. ¿Te divertiste cachorro?-dijo Sirius sentándose en un sillón en la sala de estar.

-Si... aunque puede que sea la última vez en el curso que valla a Hogsmeade por eso cambiare la habitación de la sala-dijo Harry tomando aire y empezando con la realización del cambio.

-¿Porque la última?-dijo Sirius con cara seria.

-Dumbledore me quito la autorización de ir a Hogsmeade-dijo Harry rápidamente mientras dibujaba con un trozo de tiza una runa en la entrada de la sala.

-¿Qué?-grito Sirius molesto.-No tiene el derecho a hacerlo-

-Lo sé-dijo Harry concentrando su magia y poniendo las manos sobre el marco de la entrada-Ve el lado positivo, ahora podremos vernos más. Al cambiar la ubicación creo que sentirás un leve mareo y tal vez te duela la cabeza un rato-

Harry cerro los ojos, concentro toda su magia pensó en el lugar que podría ser ideal para que estuviera la entrada e incluso pensó en algunas mejoras de la sala y en un segundo vacío su magia en la runa y en la sala de menesteres, sintió como si alguien lo tomara del estómago y tirara de el con todas sus fuerzas, al abrir los ojos Sirius parecía verde y jadeaba.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry acercándose rápidamente.

-Si-dijo Sirius quedamente-Ahora entiendo por qué la primera vez lo hiciste solo. Creo que vomitare-

-Tú limpias-dijo Harry con un sonrisa.-Bueno si en parte, antes no tenía la magia suficiente para mover a personas con la sala. Parece que he mejorado-

-Tal vez pueda ir a ver a Dumbledore y hacer que te regrese las salidas-dijo Sirius sentándose y tocándose un poco la frente que estaba húmeda.

-No te preocupes por eso, tendrías que explicar cómo los sabes y seguro no me dejaría ni salir a tomar aire. Veras un retrato en la sala cocina contiene un retrato de dragones, por ahí puedes salir a Hogsmeade, la conecte para que no estuvieras todo el tiempo encerrado y si Dumbledore te llama o algo que no parezca que estabas tan cerca.-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta-Quisiera quedarme a charlar, tomar él te o pelear un rato, pero es tarde y si no regreso tendré problemas con McGonagall sin contar Dumbledore-

-Solo ve con cuidado, por cierto ¿Dónde está la entrada al castillo?-pregunto Sirius viendo que el pasillo había desaparecido y ahora había un vitral de colores, blanco y negro.-Es...-

-Estamos en la cima de la torre del reloj, aquí nadie viene y el reloj funciona a base de magia, si sales nadie te vera aunque no te lo recomiendo-dijo Harry seriamente-Vendré muy seguido, además tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-Harry-dijo Sirius quedamente mirando la Nimbus que aún se encontraba recargada ahora sobre el marco del ventanal-de verdad siento lo de tus cosas-

-Yo también lo siento, pero eso no me las regresara ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry tomando la Nimbus y sonriendo un poco-Bueno… te veo luego-

Sirius levanto la mano y Harry salió por el ventanal, sintiendo el duro suelo de la torre del reloj que estaba haciendo su habitual ruido al marcar los segundos, bajo por las escaleras rápidamente, viendo el montón de polvo que se alzaba al pisar fuertemente. Bajo las escaleras y giro rápidamente a la derecha donde se encontraba el pasillo que conectaba con la enfermería. Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor sin ver a nadie alrededor o alguna presencia magia que lo vigilara. Cruzo con Filch que lo miraba con una expresión de satisfacción, seguramente Dumbledore había logrado revocarle sus derechos de ir a Hogsmeade aunque ahora no podría evitar que saliera sin que se dieran cuenta y tampoco podría evitar que siguiera con sus planes.

Antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con Ginny y Michael Córner en un pasillo. Lamentablemente no platicaban, se tomaban de la mano y besaban. Al darse cuenta de que alguien los había interrumpido miro a Ginny que solo alzo un dedo a la altura de sus labios, Harry asintió entendiendo que no les dijera sobre todo a sus Hermanos. Así que se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano y continúo hasta el retrato de la mujer gorda.

-Tardaste una eternidad-dijo Hermione claramente enojada recién que había entrado.

-Bueno es culpa del señor Dumbledore me platico algunas cosas-dijo Harry viendo la cara de confusión de ambos.

-¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?-dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.

-No con el profesor Dumbledore, si no con su hermano Alberforth, recuerdan les conté que él me ayudo a encontrar a Dumbledore recién regrese de la tercera prueba-dijo Harry sentándose y Ron miraba la Nimbus que tenía en sus manos-También me dio esta escoba-

-No nos dijiste que su apellido fuera Dumbledore-dijo Ron interesando.

-Bueno tampoco es que lo recordara cuando se los conté, simplemente se me olvido por un tiempo-dijo Harry sintiendo que de verdad había algunas cosas que no había contado, pero quien recordaría un apellido cuando el señor tenebroso había regresado.-Y bueno el tiempo paso-

-Ron estaba a punto de salir a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall a decir que no regresabas-dijo Hermione mirando mal a Ron y jalándolo de la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

-Bueno me hubieran encontrado rápidamente-dijo Harry tranquilo y Hermione se acomodó en su hombro.- No estaba muy lejos-

-Por cierto...he...-dijo Ron mostrándose entre molesto y muy preocupado-Mcgonagall nos informó que no podrías ir nuevamente a Hogsmeade o por lo menos no este curso-

Harry suspiro pesadamente, saber que pasaría era una cosa y vivirlo era otra muy diferente.

-Bueno, ya lo suponía-dijo Harry mostrándose cansado.-De todas formas lo que tenía que hacer esta echo-

Hermione abrió y libro y Ron gruño. Empezó a leer y Ron saco un tablero de ajedrez, Harry perdió olímpicamente dos veces contra Ron para después ganarle por primera vez en el curso.

Harry se sintió más feliz, en lo que quedaba del fin de semana aunque aún tenía muchas miradas cuando el leía algún libro en la sala común o incluso cuando no subía y se quedaba a dormir en la sala común. Marlow parecía cada vez estar más grande y ser mucho más fuerte, bastaba con saber que muy pronto necesitaría una extensión de su bolsillo. Hermione se dedicaba a jugar con él y Harry ayudaba a Ron con sus deberes ya que a pesar de todo se le juntaba con todo su trabajo de prefecto. Tallaba varitas estas ves intentando perfeccionar sus habilidades, tenía ya unas cincuenta sin acabar en su bolsa de la pierna.

El conocimiento que la sala de menesteres había cambiado fue únicamente conocido por Sirius y Hermione que parecía saberlo de alguna forma y se mostraba algo preocupada por los nuevos secretos que Harry le ocultaba pero como siempre ella evitaba el tema. Entro a la torre flotante donde había aparecido un cuadro con el símbolo de Pendragon, Harry savia que daba directo a la sala de menesteres sin cruzar todo el castillo.

A pesar de todo el lunes por la mañana él estaba feliz de que algo le hubiera salido bien. Ron y el discutían de los movimientos que habría propuesto Angelina en la anterior practica llamado sloth grip roll, cuando un grupo de estudiantes se apiñaba en los tablones de anuncios que tenía las nuevas fechas para ir a Hogsmeade y un nuevo cartel que estaba impreso con letras negras y al pie del mismo había un selo de "atentamente oficial" y una firma que reconoció Harry.

"Por orden de: La gran inquisidora de Hogwarts

Toda organización estudiantil, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubs son disueltos a partir de este momento. Una organización, o dichas actividades esta por este medio definido como una reunión regular de tres o más estudiante.

El permiso para volver a formarse puede ser solicitado a la gran inquisidora.

Ninguna asociación puede existir sin el consentimiento y aprobación de la inquisidora.

Cualquier estudiante que se encuentra formado una organización, sociedad o equipo, sin la aprobación de la inquisidora, será expulsado.

Lo anterior es de conformidad con el decreto educacional número 24.

Firma: Dolores Umbridge."

Harry y Hermione leyeron varias veces el anuncio mientras Ron parecía nervioso.

-Seguramente cree que volveré a formar Pendragon sin ninguna autorización- dijo Harry alejándose los tres para la siguiente clase.-Y no se equivoca ¿verdad mione?-

-Sí, además de que seguramente le contaron que a Ron y yo hemos estado teniendo reuniones con los otros Pendragon-dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio.- Maldita Pansy cuanto al odio-

Harry asintió tranquilamente, no es como si no lo hubiera deducido.

-¿No te sorprende?-pregunto Ron atónito.

-Los pergaminos que mione hacia era para esas reuniones-dijo Harry y Hermione salto con la boca un poco abierta.

-Los viste ¿Cómo? Los hechice para que solo un Pendragon…-comenzó Hermione.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunto Ron algo irritado y obligando a Harry a levantar su mano donde tenía el anillo Pendragon.

-Lo olvide-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja- Solo aquellos con los anillos pueden revelar la información.-

-Gran Hechizo. Aunque debes tener cuidado por donde los dejas-dijo Harry sonriendo ya que estaba completamente roja.- Me parece bien que ustedes dirigían Pendragon, pero quisiera tener una reunión con todos antes-

-¿Tan pronto quieres romper el decreto educacional numero 24?-pregunto Ron con media sonrisa.

-Romperlo, destrozarlo, aniquilarlo y enviarlo al olvido-dijo Harry continuando caminando.- Informaremos a todos los Pendragon, En Halloween primera reunión de cursos de preparación, lugar la Torre de astronomía-

-Pero ese lugar es…-comenzó Ron

-Muy público-termino Hermione, ambos realmente intrigados.

-Y desde el gran comedor se llega en 5 minutos-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Sera justamente después del banquete la reunión-

-Si nos ven…-

-Nadie nos vera Ron-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

La siguientes horas pasaron encontrado a todos lo que conformaban Pendragon y diciéndole todo lo que había dicho Harry, el hablando personalmente con algunos que se quejaban y hacían preguntas. Evitando ser más de dos personas para no levantar sospechas y que nadie pudiera decir que estaban teniendo una reunión.

Harry al contarle a Dennis salto de alegría atrayendo la atención de muchas personas, pero el simplemente siguió contándole y terminando el asunto de una vez por todas.

-ya le he dicho a Fred y George-dijo Ron entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor

-y yo a lavender, luna, Daphne y Sofí-dijo Hermione sonriente a lado de Harry.

-Bien, ahora veremos que paso toma Umbridge-dijo Harry mirando el anuncio nuevamente.

Al siguiente día el cartel de Umbridge, aparecía alrededor de cada pocos tramos de Hogwarts, También en el comedor había un intenso movimiento así como charlas y diversas quejas hacia los profesores los cuales se defendían diciendo que era orden de la suma inquisidora dirigiendo todas las quejas hacia la profesora Umbridge. Que parecía estresada con la aglomeración de alumnos alrededor de ella.

-Ese sapo hinchado-dijo Fred sentándose a lado de Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que veremos en… ya sabes cuándo?-dijo George sentándose también

Ginny llego a su lado pero al ver a Harry esta se puso totalmente roja y alzo un dedo poniéndoselo entra los labios. El simplemente sonrió, no le diría a nadie sobre su nuevo novio.

-Eso es secreto-dijo Harry quedamente.

-¿Crees que nos metamos en problemas?-dijo Neville que también se había sentado y a pesar de la pregunta parecía muy emocionado.

\- No - dijo Harry mirando que Umbridge le lanzaba miradas de odio-Ahora todos manténganse atentos y vigilen sus pasos, nos intentara cazar y si alguno es expulsado no será nada bueno. Esperen a ese día-

Enseguida todos se esparcieron por todo el comedor. Cuando se disponían a dejar el gran comedor Angelina corría hacia ellos luciendo completamente desesperada.

-¡Harry!, ¡Ron!-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que ella está incluyendo el quidditch en esto?-comento Angelina encima del ruido-¡tenemos que ir a pedir permiso para forma nuevamente el equipo de Gryffindor!-

-Bueno eso se arregla fácil-dijo Ron mirando a Angelina con confusión.

-Pediré permiso y todo quedara arreglado-dijo Harry sintiendo que sus problemas aumentaban.- EL siguiente entrenamiento es hoy, así que… queda cancelado -

Durante la clase del profesor Binns, flotando algo más alto de lo común, continúo con su clase sobre la guerra de los gigantes. Harry tallaba tranquilamente otra varita, con Marlow dormido y Hermione girando cada rato y lanzándole una mirada algo preocupada. Mientras tanto pensaba que debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo siguiente que aria, aun si Sirius aceptaba, sería muy arriesgado y podría perder algún miembro o la vida.

Estaba terminando de tallar la varita cuando Hermione le dio un codazo llamando su atención, y señalando la ventana más cercana, estaba hedwing y tenía una carta en su pata, todos voltearon a ver a hedwing y muchas chicas suspiraban. Harry se deslizo de su silla camino a la ventana sin hacer ruido, abrió la ventana y tomo a hedwing. La lechuza callo entre sus manos con el los ojos cerrados y temblando.

Tenía un ala en mal estado, en un Angulo algo extraño. Su corazón salto y se preocupó mucho.

-Está herida-susurro Harry cuando paso de lado de Hermione. Se sentía realmente molesto y estaba a punto de salir a la enfermería a ver si la podían curar, pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo. Hermione miro a hedwing que gorgoteaba débilmente y parecía apenas poder abrir sus ojos.

-Tengo una poción aquí-dijo Hermione sacando rápidamente de su túnica una botellita con un líquido dorado, con cuidado la empezó a vaciar en el pico de hedwing. La cual difícilmente pudo tragar, al lograr que tomara un poco se calmó y comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad.

Harry tomo con suavidad su ala, la lechuza dio un leve brinco y sus plumas se esponjaron.

Enseguida tomo la varita que acabo y se la dejo a Hermione. Se dirigió escandalosamente hacia la puerta derribando a un pupitre.

El profesor Binns levanto la vista de sus notas, luciendo asombrado.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto el fantasma algo enfadado.

\- Tengo que irme -dijo Harry sintiendo so voz de enojo y confundiendo al profesor. Que comenzó a gritarle pero el ya no lo escuchaba había salido aprisa con hedwing en sus brazos inocente y Marlow echándole un vistazo con sus garras, extendió sus ramitas y sujeto fuertemente a Hedwing y a Harry como si quisiera asegurarse que para lo que pasara no se callera. Su primera opción fue la enfermería, pero suponía que madame Pomfrey nunca había cuidado de una lechuza, así que se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores a ver si encontraba a la profesora Grubbly-Plank esperando que le ayudara.

Marlow evitaba que Hedwing se moviera bruscamente cada vez que Harry daba vuelta o saltaba la mitad de las escaleras, mientras también se sujetaba con fuerza a su brazo. Más de una vez tuvo que disculparse con varios que pasaba empujando por la velocidad con la que corría. Vio a Filch correteando al poltergeist Peeves, Harry paso a toda velocidad enfrente del mientras gritaba.

-No se permite correr en los pasillos-

Harry ni siquiera disminuyo su velocidad, la aumento al punto que empezó a sudar de verdad. Se alteró cuando una pequeña niña de primero que se aterro al verlo correr hacia ella y se paralizo y antes de saberlo pasó sobre su cabeza con un salto un poco alto. Al llegar a la sala de profesores, dos gárgolas de piedra flanqueaban la puerta. Cuando Harry se próximo a una de ellas le dijo.

-Deberías estar en clase-dijo la primera gárgola.

-Y tú deberías estar quieta-gruño Harry bruscamente.-Pero aquí estamos. Esto es urgente-

-¿Urgente?-tercio la segunda gárgola con vos aguda con sarcasmo-vaya eso nos pone en aprietos ¿Qué aremos?-

-Idiotas-dijo Harry enojado.

Sin perder más tiempo abrió las puertas de golpe sin tocarlas, haciendo que las gárgolas abrieran mucho sus ojos y parecieran impresionadas.

-¿Harry?-dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde adentro.- ¿Deberías estar en clase?-

-Ayúdeme por favor-dijo Harry caminando hacia ella y entrando a la sala de profesores-Necesito a la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Mi lechuza está herida-

La profesora Grubbly-Plank apareció detrás de la profesora McGonagall y tenía un ejemplar del profeta, con una rosquilla con crema a medio comer.

-¿Lechuza herida?-pregunto la profesora.

-Si-dijo Harry mostrándole a Hedwing-No sé cómo termino así la última vez que la vi estaba bien-

La profesora señalo una mesa y Harry saco la varita, poniendo una cesta con un montón de paja y deposito con cuidado a Hedwing poniéndole su túnica para su cabeza. La profesora Grubbly-Plank miro a Hedwing, mientras la profesora McGonagall cerraba las puertas.

-Luce como si hubiera sido atacada. Sin embargo no puedo imaginar quien le hizo tanto daño a un ave tan magnifica. Los Thestrals a veces van tras las aves, por supuesto, estos están encerrados para que no las toquen-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank examinando el ala de Hedwing.- El ala está rota no podrá volar en un tiempo y por lo que veo esta agotadísima, debió ser un viaje difícil. Ahí personas que no tienen corazón-

-No me importa ahora quien lo hizo, solo que este bien Hedwing-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo desesperado-Puede curarla ¿verdad?-

-¿A dónde ha volado tu lechuza Harry?-pregunto McGonagall mirándolo con dulzura y preocupación.

-No lo sé, no he mandado cartas y mucho menos a un largo viaje, solo apareció en la clase del profesor Binns, así de lastimada-explico Harry mientras la lechuza daba un ligero aletazo.

-¿Le ha dado alguna poción?-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

-sí, una para calmarla y tratar de ayudarla-dijo Harry sintiéndose agradecido con Hermione.

-Muy bien hecho, Estará bien. Déjela con migo un par de días, la cuidare bien-dijo la profesora sonriendo-No podrá volar grandes distancias hasta dentro de meses, pero estará bien. Me alegra de ver que alguien se preocupa por su lechuza tanto-

-Es mi amiga-dijo Harry acariciándole el pico y la cabeza mientras abría sus ojos un poco., Marlow se subió a su hombro y le acerico con su hojita-Su nombre es hedwing y la de él es Marlow, no quiero que les pase nada-

-Bonitos nombres-dijo La profesora Grubbly-Plank

La campana sonó dando la hora del receso.

-Debes ir a descansar y a tus siguientes clases, yo me asegurare de dártela cuando este bien-dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dijo Harry haciendo una inclinación un poco más de lo normal, Saco un poco de dinero dentro de su bolsa y se los entrego, pareció confundida-Le debo mucho y jamás poder pagárselo-

-Solo ve a clases muchacho-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank-Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora-

Hedwing abrió sus ojos, Harry vio que agitaba sus patitas, ahí vio la carta nuevamente, la desprendió con cuidado y sintió como su amiga se sentía orgullosa de haber entregado su carta y feliz de que él se preocupara por ella.

-Estarás bien-dijo Harry acariciándole el pico y su cabeza- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Al siguiente minuto ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos caminando lentamente y pensando ¿Quién podría querer herir a Hedwing? y ¿por qué había salido a un viaje largo sin que el supiera? Cuando al fin llego al patio para el receso vio a Ron y Hermione, corriendo en su dirección, tenían sus capas alzadas contra el viento.

-¿Está bien Hedwing?-pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

-¿Donde la dejaste?-interrogo Ron mirando por todos lados como si la llevara oculta.

-Está bien...supongo. El deje con la profesora Grubbly-Plank, estaba McGonagall ahí-contesto Harry recargándose en uno de los pilares y mirando la torre flotante. De que le servía tanto entrenamiento si no podía proteger ni a su lechuza.

-¿Qué hacía entregándote una carta?-pregunto Ron curioso.

-No lo sé-dijo Harry molesto y cansado.

-¿Envíate alguna carta?-pregunto Hermione tomándolo del brazo y pasándole una caricia, que le agradeció mentalmente.

-No-

-¿De quién era la carta?-pregunto Ron pareciendo más curioso de lo normal.

-No la he abierto aun-dijo Harry sintiendo la carta en su bolsillo.

-ábrela-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

Harry saco la carta y miro el pergamino perecía demasiado sucio, tenía sangre y una pluma de Hedwing sobresalía de ella, en la punta tenía un poco de sangre. Su corazón dolido, Hedwing había sido siempre una excelente lechuza y aunque a veces era un poco enojona la quería mucho.

Poco a poco la desenrollo hasta ver el contenido, era una sola línea, estaba escrito en grande y parecía que hubiera sido hecho con manos temblorosas.

"Sin resultados, Problemas, requiero ayuda"

Sintió como su enojo aumentaba de repente. No por aquel que había escrito la carta, si porque acababa de sentir dos presencias mágicas de aquellas cosas, la primera era una conocida y savia que era el autor de la carta. La segunda de la pluma que era de quien lastimado a Hedwing y si Harry no se equivocaba esa persona sufriría mucho más de lo que planeaba.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Ron casi molesto.

-No lo sé-dijo Harry sabiendo de quien era la letra y por qué utilizo carbón.

-No crees que hayan interceptado la carta-dijo Hermione -Que esto sea una especie de trampa o algo-

-Eso es lo de menos-dijo Harry guardando la carta-Lo que más me preocupa es Hedwing-

-Es cierto lo importante es Hedwing-dijo Hermione pareciendo más tranquila. La campana sonó y tomaron sus cosas para salir nuevamente a clase.

-¿Creen que sea de Sirius?-pregunto ron algo nervioso.

-No es de el-dijo Harry cansado-Él ya es libre ahora podría venir a Hogwarts... si él quisiera -

Bajaron los escalones en dirección a la mazmorra pero enseguida Harry se encontró más molesto a cada paso viendo los carteles de Umbridge. Cundo llegaron a la puerta de la clase de Snape vieron a Draco Malfoy con un pedazo de pergamino oficial.

-Umbridge concedió autorización al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para continuar jugando enseguida. Fueron a preguntarle a primera hora de mañana. Me lo dio en automático. Sera interesante ver si Gryffindor obtiene el permiso también-dijo Malfoy en voz demasiado alta.

-No te enojes Harry-dijo Hermione al ver la cara de enojo que tenía, quien miraba a Malfoy con los puños cerrados y la cara totalmente roja. ¿Porque tenía que aguantarlo?

En se momento alguien paso separando a Hermione y Harry bruscamente y corriendo con los puños apretados y totalmente furioso, grito mientras apuntaba a Malfoy.

-Neville, no-dijo Harry tomándolo rápidamente por debajo de sus brazos evitando que pudiera lanzar cualquier golpe. Él también quería golpear a Malfoy pero por lo menos podría alegar que Drago estaba en su propiedad.

Neville lechaba frenéticamente, agitando sus puños con violencia, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar a Malfoy, quien por un momento la miro profundamente impresionado.

-Controla al torpe de tu amiguito-dijo Malfoy con media sonrisa.

Enseguida se empezó a reír de Neville y a imitarlo grotescamente. Su odio ya era puro y genuino, sentía como Voldemort se arremolinaba en su mente olvidándose de todo Harry alzo a Neville y lo lanzo a Ron sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Neville y Ron lograron mantenerse en pie, con los ojos y boca totalmente abiertos, mientras Harry camino en dirección a Malfoy y lo tomo por la camisa, dispuesto a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretó cada musculo y balanceo su puño para darle en alguno de sus ojos. Alguien tomo su mano, era cálido el tacto y gentil, giro la cabeza para ver quien se interponía en su deseo de golpear a Malfoy, su visión estaba nublada y no escuchaba por las palpitaciones en sus oídos, sin en cambio pudo distinguir bien a Hermione que tenía las dos manos sobre su puño y hacia fuerza para sostenerlo. Su cara demostraba que de verdad hacia esfuerzo por sostenerlo.

-¿Mione?-dijo Harry quedamente. ¿Porque defendería a Malfoy?

-No lo hagas-dijo Hermione con voz asustada, segundos después se dio cuenta que tenía a Ron tomándole el otro brazo intentando soltar sus agarre de Malfoy y Neville se paraba enfrente intentando separarlo también.

¿Por qué defendían al niño de papi?

-Si Potter, no lo hagas o Umbridge te expulsara de Hogwarts-dijo Draco intentando pegarse más a la pared en la que estaba.

Harry apretó los dientes tanto que rechinaron y miro a Draco, este estaba pálido como la leche yo tenía una sonrisa burlona muy poco creíble. Apretó nuevamente el puño y sus apretó más su agarre de Draco haciendo que Neville y Ron comenzaran a sudar.

-No lo hagas Harry-dijo Ron entre dientes.

Hermione gimió de dolor, tal vez era porque de verdad estaba intentado golpearlo o porque hacia una fuerza descomunal por impedirlo. Harry sentía como le ardía la cicatriz.

-Harry-dijo Hermione soltando su puño y parándose rápidamente delante quitando a Neville el cual se lanzó sobre el para sujetarlo-Solo cálmate, el no importa-

¿Qué no importaba? Se burlaba de sus amigos y no importaba.

-No dejes que te controle-dijo Hermione tomando sus mejillas.-Eres más listo que el-

Harry presintió que no se refería a Malfoy y que de alguna forma sabía que todo el Coraje era de Voldemort. Suspiro pesadamente, intentando alejar a Voldemort y todo el odio que el sentía, hasta que abrió su mano soltando el cuello de Draco. Ron y Neville lo soltaron. Bajo la vista al suelo no podía ver nuevamente a Draco o no habría fuerza que impidiera que lo matara.

Enseguida Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo rápidamente a dentro del salón, tomo sus lugares habituales mientras el solo miraba sus manos ¿Por qué no podía reprimir a Voldemort? Y ¿Si no era el odio de Voldemort? ¿El empezaba a Odiar todo? Si era así él debía hacer algo consigo mismo.

Unas manos le tomaron la barbilla y le levantaron el rostro, los ojos ámbar de Hermione lo veían directamente.

-Tranquilízate, no querrás que se adentre a tu mente-dijo susurrándole al oído.-Por favor-

-Bien-dijo Harry cerrando sus ojos y tomando suficiente aire, para luego sacarlo lentamente. Durante por lo menos un minuto.

Cuando abrió los ojos Hermione tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello mirándolo fijamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Mejor?-dijo Hermione susurrando.

-Si-contesto Harry.

Sus labios se unieron en un lento beso, alejando a Voldemort por completo y haciendo que olvidara las preguntas que se había echo hacia un minuto.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape que acababa de entrar al salón.-Tengan sus escenas amorosas en otros lados –

-Esta amargado-murmuro Harry por lo bajo.

Hermione se separó de Harry dejando un ligero vacío en su interior, para cuando se dio cuenta Snape ya escribía una nueva poción y alguien entraba al salón.

-Profesora Umbridge, es un gusto tenerla en nuestra clase-dijo Snape cortésmente.

Harry vio a la profesora Umbridge sentaba en una esquina, con su portapapeles en sus rodillas y la silla se rompió tirándola al suelo con un estruendoso golpe.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Snape tendiéndole una mano. Por un segundo hubiera jurado que odiaba también a la profesora Umbridge, sobre todo por la sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias, estoy bien-dijo Umbridge un poco molesta- Valla sillas más quebradizas-

Intento poner la mano en la mesa para apoyarse y esta se movió unos centímetros dejándola caer nuevamente. Esta vez Snape no movió un dedo.

-Hoy continuaremos con nuestra solución fortificante. Encontraran sus mezclas tal como las dejan en la última clase. Si fueron hechas correctamente, deberían haber madurado bien durante el fin de semana.-Agito su varita y las instrucciones se escribieron en el pizarrón.

Umbridge paso la primera media hora tomando notas en su esquina y parada ya que todo lo que tocaba se movía y caía al suelo. Harry era el responsable. Estaba controlando el castillo haciéndola pasar un muy mal rato y aunque se enterara que era el no la dejaría en paz.

-¡Sangre de salamandra, Harry, no jugo de granada!-susurro Hermione tomando su muñeca para impedirle que agregara el ingrediente equivocado por tercera vez.

No se concentraba en su poción por causarle dolor o avergonzar a Umbridge.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry justo al momento que Umbridge grito porque un poco de la poción de Goyle la salpico, donde la piel se mojo era de color verde.

La profesora camino a grandes pasos, entre dos hileras de escritorios, hacia Snape, quien se inclinaba sobre el caldero de dan Thomas.

-Bien, la clase parece bastante adelantada para su nivel-dijo enérgicamente detrás de Snape- aunque dudaría si es aconsejable enseñarles una poción como la solución fortificante. Creo que el ministerio preferiría que esto fuese removido del programa de estudios-

Snape se enderezo lentamente y la miro.

-ahora ¿cuánto tiempo lleva enseñando en Hogwarts?-le pregunto, con la pluma suspendida sobre su portapapeles.

-catorce años-respondió. Su expresión era insondable. Harry, que lo observaba estrechamente, agrego unas pocas gotas en su poción, esta cambio de color.

-¿usted había solicitado en un inicio defensa contra las artes oscuras, según creo?-pregunto Umbridge a Snape.

-si-contesto quedamente.

-Pero no tuvo éxito-

En ese segundo Harry estuvo seguro el también odiaba a Umbridge, porque le madama la misma mirada que le deba a él.

-obviamente-contesto Snape.

Ella dio media vuelta alejándose camino hacia Pansy Parkinson y comenzó a preguntarle acerca de las clases. Pansy estaba muy absorta en su conversación tanto que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de que mientras cortaba colas de lagartija, moviera la mano bruscamente y creara un corte en la mano de Umbridge.

-Niña tonta-rugió Umbridge con dolor y alejándose rápidamente mientras sacaba su varita.

Snape miro alrededor y seguramente se percató que era el único que veía a Umbridge insistentemente. Aun así continuo molestándola.

Harry había completado la poción y estaba llenando un par de frascos con el líquido plata que estaba en ella, los etiqueto a uno le puso además su nombre, la dejo en la mesa de Snape.

-Bien echo señor Potter-dijo Snape inspeccionando el frasco-Esta poción podría aumentar su fuerza y agilidad por lo menos por un par de horas-

No tiene ni idea pensó Harry.

Solamente asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su asiento, por primera vez en clase el profesor Snape le dijo que estaba bien hecho y seguramente era por que Umbridge ya incluso llevaba manchas de pus de gusarapo en su vestido rosa. Esa tarde tenía que ir a pedir permiso para el Quidditch así que estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

\- Hoy no voy a entrenar -comento Harry a Hermione y Ron una vez a fuera de las mazmorras, mientras almorzaban en el patio, el viento azotaba su túnica - No tengo ganas de hacerlo -

-Tienes razón. Deberías descansar más pareces medio muerto-dijo Hermione con severidad.

-Más bien medio vivo-dijo Ron sacando una sonrisa de Harry.

-Solo espero no matar a Umbridge-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.-Tengo que pedir el permiso de Quidditch-

A Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, aunque a Ron se carcajeo.

Después de un rato, Hermione lo acompaño a oficina de Umbridge y toco. Intento no parecer tan cansado y muy molesto como estaba.

-Pase-dijo la voz de Umbridge.

Entro en aquella horrible habitación rosa chillón, con los miles de gatos en imágenes.

-Señor Potter. Me preguntaba cuando lo vería-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa idiota.

-Acabemos esto pronto-dijo Harry sin sentarse-Vengo por el permiso de Gryffindor-

-y ¿Por qué piensa que se lo daré? ¿Qué méritos ha….?-comenzó Umbridge pareciendo de verdad fascinada por la situación.

-Me lo dará y punto-dijo Harry poniendo ambas manos en la mesa y mirándola retadoramente.

-No-dijo Umbridge y saco un pergamino con el símbolo de Gryffindor y un sello muy anticuado. Estaba dispuesto a sellar el pergamino.

-Si lo sella. Me vengare por lo que le ha hecho a Hedwing-dijo Harry con odio en su voz.

-¿De qué habla?-dijo Umbridge pero una mirada nerviosa apareció en sus ojos.

-Hablo de que lastimo a mi lechuza y eso no lo dejare pasar.-Dijo Harry tomando de su bolsillo de fina pluma de Hedwing y mostrándose-Créame sé que fue usted…-

-… estás loco….-

-Si lo bastante loco, para jugarle por Merlín que si usted no deja sus estupideces y comienza actuar mejor yo personalmente tomare cartas en el asunto-dijo Harry mirando la mano de Umbridge donde tenía el guante rosa. Umbridge comenzó a balbucear-Gringotts me protegió de su demanda, la verdad nunca creí que una profesorcita necesitara a todo el Wizengamot y el ministro para poder con un simple alumno. –

-No diga….-comenzó Umbridge con la cara morada y perlada en sudor. Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-¿mentiras? No estoy diciendo mentiras, es un hecho Dolores. ¿Sabe que nunca duran los maestros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras más de un año?, Usted no será la excepción y pude que dure menos. A mi primer profesor nunca se supo donde quedo su cuerpo y el segundo término en san mungo. Quiere hacerme enojar, no se lo recomendaría. ¿Quiere saber cuánto daño le puedo hacer?-

-Esto no lo pasare por algo Potter, Me la pagaras y jamás….-

-NO LE TEMÍ A VOLDEMORT CUANDO REVIVIÓ-grito Harry y todo el cuarto tembló, al igual que Umbridge que además palidecio- NO LE TENGO MIEDO A USTED-

Umbridge abrió la boca.

-Firme la autorización y prometo que se quedara entre nosotros, cancele el equipo de Gryffindor y el ministerio tendrá problemas por una Inquisidora recurrente a poner castigos físicos. Supongo que Fudge estará muy molesto por recibir una demanda de un Lord y con el apoyo de Gringotts, por lo que he escuchado el banco ya no ayuda mucho al ministerio, sería una lástima que cerrara sus puertas completamente. - dijo Harry levantándose y mirándola retadoramente-Usted elige, tiene 30 segundos-

Los segundos pasaban, con Harry mirándola y Umbridge completamente molesta mientras pasaba de su mirada al papel frente a ella.

-10….-Comenzó Harry lentamente…-9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1-

Dio media vuelta y tomo el picaporte.

-Espera-grito Umbridge entre dientes. Le extendió la autorización aprobada y firmada.-El equipo está permitido, las practicas estarán prohibidas por igual-

Harry la tomo y la guardo en su bolsa de los grimorios.

-Me pagaras todas y cada una Potter-dijo Umbridge apretando su mandíbula fuertemente.

-Cuando quiera-dijo Harry saliendo del despacho.-Solo recuerde puede que no le guste el resultado-

Harry no se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar, esta vez se fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, entro aventando su túnica y despeinándose el cabello, aunque no cambio mucho de cómo lo tenía. Suspiro rápidamente y cerró los ojos sintiendo la magia del castillo y podía sentir el bloqueo para las apariciones.

-Permito a Dobby aparecer dentro de Hogwarts-dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba como si la protección lo pudiera escuchar.-Ven por favor Dobby-

Un pop no se hizo esperar, enfrente de él se encontraba su amigo, tenia aun el vestuario de Pendragon y lucia tan limpio como siempre. Cuando vio a Harry salto tan alto que lo abrazaba por la cabeza.

-El amo, al fin el amo-chillo Dobby -Dobby ha estado intentando entrar a Hogwarts y encontrar al amo todo este tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore no permitía que Dobby apareciera-

-Lo se Dobby-dijo Harry feliz mente intentando separarlo de su cabeza, una cosa era que lo extrañara otra que muriera por asfixia de un elfo-yo también te he extrañado -

El elfo bajo rápidamente y le volvió abrazarlo por las piernas.

-Dobby y todos los demás esperamos indicaciones del amo-dijo Dobby saltando de alegría-¿Quiere que los llame? -

-No-dijo rápidamente Harry-Tengo poco tiempo Dobby-

Dobby miro atentamente con sus ojos enormes.

-¿Puedes seguir rastros mágicos, olores, o tienes algún atributo de rastreo?-pregunto tímidamente Harry.

-Dobby puede seguir rastros mágicos, tarda. Lo puede lograr, también los demás pueden ayudar-dijo Dobby dando saltitos.

-Bien-Harry señalo el lugar- Aquí vive Hagrid, lo recuerdas ¿no?, necesito que lo busques-

-Dobby recuerda al señor Hagrid, muy bueno con Dobby-dijo el elfo revisando el lugar y tocando varias cosas-Aun ahí rastros mágicos del señor Hagrid, podre buscarlo-

-Bien encuéntralo, si está en peligro llévalo a un lugar a salvo, recuerda bien donde está. Cuando te vuelva a llamar me llevaras a donde está el, tal vez tarde mucho-

-Si amo-dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia-¿alguna otra cosa? Lo que sea.-

Harry pensó por un memento y enseguida continuo.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los demás, Winky, River, Cralk, Miscro?-pregunto Harry.

-Están en sus propiedades atendiéndolas como se debe, Dobby y algunos otros hemos vigilado al mago malo -dijo Dobby mostrándose sonriente.

-¿Cómo esta Barty? No habrá muerto o ¿sí?-dijo Harry

-No, tal vez harto del lugar, pero no muerto.-dijo Dobby suspirando pesadamente.

-Solo recuerda no entrometerse con él y no dejarlo salir-dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza.

-Todos queremos regresar con el amo-salto feliz Dobby.

-Por ahora no puede ser-dijo Harry tranquilamente y sonriéndole, la sonrisa de Dobby se disolvió.-Solo es temporal amigo, cuando todo acabe estaremos juntos, como familia nuevamente-

Harry se sintió mucho mejor que nunca y abraso al elfo con fuerza.

-No sé qué aria sin ti mi pequeño amigo-dijo Harry aplastándolo contra su pecho enseguida Marlow chillo y salió de su camisa.-Lo siento Marlow-

-Llaman a Dobby-dijo el elfo mirando al cielo.- ¿Debo ir?-

Harry deseaba estar con Dobby y que este se quedara. Así que abrazo al elfo una vez más.

-Cuando acabe esto, recuérdame que debo tomarnos unas vacaciones -dijo Harry separándose y acariciándole la cabeza. –y Recuerda no podrás aparecerte en el colegio, yo te llamare en ese momento más adecuado. Ahora busca a Hagrid-

Un pop se escuchó y el elfo desapareció. Harry miro el lugar de donde había desaparecido Dobby.

-Yo Harry Potter, le niego la aparición a Dobby en Hogwarts o sus alrededores-dijo Harry sintiéndose mal al decir las palabras, enseguida los terrenos se alzaba nuevamente sus bloqueos.

Harry camino por el castillo intentando enterarse de si se habían percatado de que su amigo había entrado, pero ni McGonagall o Snape aparecía por ninguna parte para llevarlo frente a Dumbledore. Si solo tuviera el mapa y mi capa, pensó Harry sintiendo que de verdad eran muy útiles y que eran una gran parte de él.

Encontró con Hermione que esperaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-dijo Hermione abrazándolo y el la tomo por la cintura.

-Claro, aunque estaría mejor si no fuera porque sigo preocupado por Hedwing-dijo Harry besando su frente.

Al poco tiempo Ron apareció por la puerta.

-Trelawney, no está en sus cabales-dijo Ron casi con enojo-se va pasado gritando y enojada toda la clase, parece que la visita de Umbridge le afecto mucho-

Angelina se acercó a Harry y Ron.

-¿Ninguna practica de quidditch?-pregunto Angelina en tono hueco.

-Obtuve el permiso para el equipo -dijo Harry sintiendo que nuevamente intentaría gritarle.-Aun así las practicas fueron canceladas-

-Lo se Harry-dijo Angelina con un tono tanto miserable.-Todos los equipos están igual-

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Ron enojado -Le dio permiso a los de Slytherin, ¿Por qué no a nosotros?-

-Supongo que es porque la mayoría de los miembros de cada equipo confía en Harry-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Si el día del juego no estamos listos...-comenzó angelina.

-Tranquila-dijo Harry con voz calmada-Estamos listos y en caso de que ellos intenten tomar ventaja, solo tendré que atrapar la Snitch -

-No sin la saeta-dijo Angelina mirando a Ron.

-Ahora tengo una Nimbus-dijo Harry sin mirar a Ron.-Esa escoba me dará la potencia suficiente para ganarles cuando sea, incluso si Ron me intentara alcanzar con la saeta estoy seguro que podría dejarlo atrás-

-¿Eso es un reto?-Pregunto Ron asombrado.

Angelina abrazo a Harry con verdadera fuerza provocando que se avergonzara y Hermione chasqueara la lengua. Enseguida se pusieron a hacer sus deberes. Le era muy difícil concentrarse, no paraba de sentirse culpable por no poder decirle nada a Hermione y Ron de Dobby, y más culpable por lo que podía provocar su siguiente planes. Cuando todos dejaron la sala común de Gryffindor incluso Hermione y Ron, él se la pasó pensando en cómo estaría Hedwing e intentando crear una varita, no salió tan mal por lo menos solo se había astillado.

Enseguida vio como un perro lanudo entraba por el cuadro de la señora gorda.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Harry sintiéndose muy cansado.

Enseguida la figura de su padrino apareció delante de él.

-He venido a hablar contigo-dijo Sirius seriamente sentándose enfrente.-Ya todos lo saben-

-¿Quién sabe qué? -dijo Harry sonando enojado.

-Tu plática con Alberforth-dijo Sirius mostrándose cansado por su tono.

-A si le di las gracias por lo del curso pasado-dijo Harry.

-Mundungus era la bruja con el velo negro-dijo Sirius sonriendo un poco.

-¿Deberás?-dijo Harry con falsa impresión tal vez demasiada ya que Sirius alzo una ceja escéptico-Lo bueno es que no dije que Dumbledore era un idiota... no, espera, si lo dije. Ya lo savia, ¿Mundungus no les dijo que lo deje en el suelo del Pug?-

-Eso no es importante Harry, todos saben que estas planeando algo-dijo Sirius casi con voz apagada-Sobre todo Dumbledore. Si supiera donde está la sala de menesteres también pondría protección -

-Deberías ir ahora a decirle-dijo Harry seriamente-Puede que así me mantenga encerrado de una vez por todas-

-Por dios Harry, yo más que nadie ha intentado evitar que te aprisionen -dijo Sirius algo enojado.

-Ho claro, protegerme como en verano, 5 semanas en Privet drive, Otras 3 en Grimmauld place, ahora me encerró en Hogwarts. Como si pudiera detenerme. Si ya saben que planeo algo. ¿Por qué no me detienen? Azkaban sigue siendo una buena opción-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo irritado con Sirius. Su padrino suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Que arias si todos nos presentáramos a capturarte?-pregunto Sirius.

-No quieres saberlo -dijo Harry seriamente-Podría hacerles mucho daño -

Uno pasos se escucharon bajando la escalera y Sirius tomo su forma de perro.

-¿Harry?-dijeron las voces de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas?-dijo Hermione bostezando y luego se percató de Sirius-y ¿Que hace Sirius aquí?-

Nuevamente su padrino estaba sentado y sonriendo a Hermione.

-Regañándome, que otra cosa hace últimamente-dijo Harry molesto.

-Deberías estar durmiendo-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry- Últimamente no pareces estar... bien descansado-

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto Sirius pareciendo nuevamente triste.

-Escuche la voz de Harry en la sala y baje me encontré a ron en las escaleras-dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Harry y mirándolo preocupada.

-Yo no vi a Harry en su cama y baje a ver si estaba aquí-dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.- ¿Cómo entraste al castillo?-

-Dumbledore nos dijo que no podías entrar-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-No sé, Harry me ayudo-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry que parecía inmutable.

Hermione se mordió el labio, Harry casi le pareció que prefería no decir ninguna pregunta.

-¿y?-pregunto Sirius-¿cómo lo hiciste?-

-No-dijo Harry firmemente.

-¿No nos dirás o no tienes idea?-dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-No se lo diré a nadie-dijo Harry fríamente.-Y será mejor que vallamos a dormir, gracias Sirius por venir-

Se paró y Hermione también se paró pero Sirius les cortaron el paso.

-Deberías decirles a tus amigos por lo menos-dijo Sirius molesto.

-Si le dicen a alguien más no-dijo Harry intentando pasar.-Eso no lo que hace un amigo-

-¿Ni a tu novia?-dijo Sirius su voz sonó dolida y avergonzado.

-Quien me conoce mejor que ella -dijo Harry seguro de que Hermione lo apoyaría.-Mis secretos también son de ella-

-Hermione que está planeando-ordeno Sirius y a pesar de ser su padrino Harry tenía ganas de darle con todas sus fuerzas en medio de los ojos.

-No-dijo Hermione firmemente su voz también aprecia enojada.

-¿por qué no?-dijo Sirius molesto-acaso no has oído a Dumbledore. Debemos saber todo lo que piense y haga Harry-

A Harry casi se le rompe el corazón, como podría ser que todo lo que hacía y decía era transmitido a Dumbledore y por sus mejores amigos. Era una clara invasión a su libertad aunque ahora más que nunca se sentía traicionado.

-PORQUE ESTOY HARTA-grito Hermione mostrándose enojada y Sirius salto de la impresión- Y te diré el porqué, es que confió en Harry mucho más allá del amor que siento por él, aunque fuera mi amigo siempre estaría de su lado. Además Dumbledore cree que puede con lo que lance Voldemort, se equivoca, no manejar lo que pasa, Voldemort está jugando con el tirando de los hilos para que se mueva como quiere. Acepte la prefectura porque pensé que me quería para dirigir a los alumnos, no para vigilar a mi novio y contarle todo lo que me dice. Ahora mismo yo no confió en Dumbledore, así que escúchenme bien Sirius back. Es momento que escojas un bando. Harry que los ha aceptado y ayudado siempre sin condiciones o Dumbledore que solo da órdenes sin contarles su motivo.-

Sirius parecía estar molesto, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

-AHORA, NOS DEJAN PASAR O SIRIUS TENDRÁS DE VERDAD PROBLEMAS-grito Hermione amenazadoramente, incluso Harry tenía que admitir que le estaba empezando a asustar.

Se quitó del camino y ellos caminaron rápidamente. En las escaleras la tomo de la cintura, Hermione obviamente se sorprendió.

-Eres genial-dijo Harry besándola-Te amo-

-Harry debes tener más cuidado con tus planes, no me los cuentes a mí y ni a Ron, tampoco a nadie. Dumbledore cree que Voldemort está intentando controlarte. Quisiera ayudarte pero es imposible ahora-dijo Hermione abrazándose a su nuca y con lágrimas en los ojos.-Lamento que estés solo en esto-

-No estoy solo. Ahora sé que a pesar de todo vas a estar ahí. -dijo Harry besándola de nuevo- Creo que hoy no termino del todo mal-

-Eso es seguro-dijo Hermione con una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían enloquecer.


	42. Capitulo 42- Desesperados Deseos

**Hola de nuevo, soy de los que actualiza semanal, pero las circunstancias no me dejo así que perdón si aguantaron mucho.**

 **Primera es que el capitulo en si era muy...muy largo y lo dividí. El siguiente sera como la continuación y al mismo tiempo otro capitulo.**

 **Segunda es posible que lo suba entre... el lunes y martes así que aguanten un poquito.**

 **Por ultimo, Reviews, comentarios, chistes y lo que quieran compartir es bienvenido.**

 **Y como siempre:** **Disfruten.**

* * *

Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 42.- Desesperados Deseos.

Harry pasó las siguientes cuatro semanas en clases aburridas haciendo deberes e impresionando en las clases con su habilidad en los hechizos. Realmente no le importaba sus calificaciones, aunque como siempre Hermione le recordaba que debía sacar en sus deberes por lo menos un Supera las Expectativas.

Mantenía sus entrenamientos constantes, desde leer sobre diferentes magias hasta continuar avanzando niveles en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Lo que le frustraba un poco era que no conseguía un progreso real con las varitas, ya no se rompían, tampoco lograba a completar una sola y el tiempo se le agotaba rápidamente. En las noches se quedaba despierto haciendo que su magia se incrementara al igual que practicando hechizos sin decir una sola palabra, solo con la varita, logrando la mayoría.

Hermione se mostraba cada que lo encontraba dormido en el sillón de la sala común y como eso era todos los días sin falta, pasaba las primeras horas del día sin dirigirle una sola palabra. El resto del día se la pasaba aprendiendo teoría sobre la magia, para después una buena sesión de entrenamiento en la torre flotante, regresaba a la sala común y se disponía a hacer una varita.

El clima empeoro mucho, con lluvias fuertes y vientos que azotaban el castillo a cada segundo. Los profesores y seguramente Dumbledore intervinieron en las prácticas para los equipos porque una semana después se reanudaron para todas las casas. Aunque secretamente Hermione le conto que Umbridge no tuvo otra opción, después de que alguien le hiciera llegar una carta a Fudge, Rufus y Amelia, los cuales no estuvieron nada contentos.

Las prácticas se reanudaron inmediatamente, incluso con las torrenciales lluvias empapando totalmente a todos. Harry volaba más rápido con la Nimbus, el viento era brutal y lo movía con violencia aun así nada impedía que fuera directo a sus objetivos. Lo preocupante es que era el único que volaba derecho, todos se movían torpemente y casi siempre les faltaba fuerza para compensar el peso extra de su ropa y la intensidad del viento. Incluso las Snitch no lograban volar, salían con el viento y lograba que se perdieran por el campo.

Una hora después de su entrenamiento, estaban regresando al castillo, nadie parecía estar en las mejores condiciones para volar en la lluvia y el ánimo estaba por los suelos. Harry vio a los dos equipos entrenando y a Ron le habían metido a penas 2 puntos siendo los dos únicos tiros reales a quemarropa por que las demás ni siquiera podían volar más de un metro sin desviarse. Además de salvar más de 5 veces a Katie y Demelza de las bludgers que no se veían por el agua.

-El único que jugara bien en estas condiciones es Harry-dijo Angelina molesta en la sala común.-Que bueno que lo tenemos de Capitán y buscador-

-Solo deben compensar el peso del agua y viento, pierden velocidad y precisión-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.- Y Recuerden, si vuelan contra viento necesitan más fuerza y si es a favor del viento no necesitan tanta-

-Sí, compensar si es en contra y si es a favor no sobre esforzarse-dijo Dennis anotando en una pequeña libreta húmeda mientras todos los demás lo miraban escépticos. Hacía días que escribía cada consejo de Harry.

-Soy solo yo o Dennis es mucho más fan de Harry que su Hermano-dijo Ron a sus compañeros.

-El mi maestro, porque no habría de escribir sus sabias palabras-dijo Dennis enseñándole la lengua a Ron.

Harry le revolvió el pelo a Dennis mientras Colín le agradecía moviendo los labios.

Hermione ideo una gran forma de comunicar a todos los miembros se enteraran de que como se reunirían en la noche de Halloween y también para las prácticas de todos. Dio a cada miembro un galeón falso el cual cambiaba si ellos la tocaban con el anillo Pendragon y se desplegaba un pergamino que le indicaba que hacer y cómo, así como también servía para comunicarse en una situación de emergencia. Hermione le dio a Harry una igual, siendo una de las principales, las otras dos era de Hermione y de Ron, las cuales hacia que el pergamino cambiara cada vez que quisieran. La moneda se conectaba con el anillo Pendragon que vibraba cada vez que tenían una nuevo pergamino adentro, así como también mostraba de un lado de la moneda cambiaba al logo Pendragon.

-¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto?-dijo Ron mirando el anillo y la moneda.

-¿A qué?-pregunto Hermione revisando las funciones de la moneda y que no se equivocaran en la información. Claramente ni siquiera les prestaba atención a los demás.

-A los tatuajes de los mortifagos. Cada vez que Voldemort toca uno, todos los tatuajes arden y así saben que tienen que reunirse-dijo Ron colocando la moneda en su bolsillo.

-Bueno la idea viene de ahí, aunque decidí que esto fuera atreves de un objeto y no de la piel de una persona-dijo Hermione girando la moneda entre sus dedos y con un pop desapareciéndola.-también he puesto una función de que si Harry quiere juntarnos a todos los anillos brillen y escriban sobre el metal la hora y lugar-

-Eso no me lo dijiste-dijo Harry sorprendido-A esto solo le faltaría conexión a larga distancia y llamadas ilimitadas-

-No es teléfono-dijo Hermione sin el tono de burla o la usual risita cuando desea una tontería, sin en cambio pareció considerar la idea.

Muy pronto se acercó el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, las comunicaciones de los Pendragon eran más fluidas por los pergaminos y Harry veía que empezaba a dar buenos resultados aunque él no estuviera presente a ellos ya que ellos le hacían preguntas a Hermione o Ron. Angelina exigía que los entrenamientos fueran más duros, Harry decidió intercalar entrenamientos agotadores con entrenamientos sencillos y que de vez en cuando fuera divertidos sobre todo para no sobre esforzarlos, debían divertirse mientras pudieran. Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se mantenían expectantes ya que de acuerdo al resultado, el siguiente partido seria contra alguno de ellos.

Harry tuvo problemas en seguirle el ritmo de clases, entrenamientos, quidditch y sus usuales escapadas para continuar con su aprendizaje por esperado. Estaba tan casado que apenas y podía seguir las clases e incluso regresar por las noches a la sala común con el cuerpo adolorido y la mente cansada. McGonagall no dijo nada pero Harry se dio cuenta que no dejo deberes la semana antes al partido y lo dejaba dormir completamente durante su clase alegando que estaba muy avanzado y su semblante no pintaba nada bueno. Eso era cierto cada vez parecía más un zombi que un mago, le recordaba a Lupin después de una trasformación.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ver la copa de quidditch en mi despacho, chicos y no quiero tener que dársela al profesor Snape, así que utiliza el tiempo extra para descansar, ¿lo harás?-dijo la profesora cuando hizo que el, se quedaran después de la clase.

-Mientras yo este de buscador, no dejare que Malfoy atrape la Snitch-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Además de que estoy seguro que sin mi ellos lo lograrían-

-Esperemos no sea el caso-dijo McGonagall contenta mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- Ahora descansa-

Snape reservo el campo de quidditch tanto que todo el equipo estaba furioso por reducir las prácticas a una a la semana. Harry decidió cancelar las dos que faltaban, cuando todos alegaron el solo respondió que estaban más que listos y descansara sin olvidarse de lo que les enseño.

Su alegría aumento cuando McGonagall le entrego a una Hedwing completamente recuperada, la cual voló a su hombro y se quedó ahí sin importar que Marlow parecía molesto de que ocupara su asiento favorito, se preocupó cuando su amiga soltó un picotazo que casi hace que Marlow le calvara las garras, minutos después Marlow pareció entender que Harry tenía dos hombros. No la dejo ir a la lechuceria la dejo en la sala común donde todo la que la viera le mandaba miradas curiosas. Hermione se preocupó que trajera ratones muertos y los dejara por toda la habitación o que causara un alboroto con las otras mascotas, sobre todo los gatos, pero Hedwing era mucho más lista que cualquier mascota y si tenía que llevar un ratón se lo entregaba a Harry que la felicitaba y la alagaba, por lo cual se veía muy feliz. Incluso se hizo amiga de Marlow dándole paseos por toda la sala ante la mirada divertida de Harry.

Todos en su equipo tenían debilidades muy fuertes, lo cual lo admitía. Por ejemplo Ron era bueno pero si le metían un tanto se ponía tan nervioso que dejaba entrar un segundo, Jimmy y Ritchie eran buenos golpeadores aunque una que otra vez no se coordinaban e iban por la misma bludgers. Demelza, Deán y Ginny eran excelentes cazadores aunque debes en cuando no podían quitarle la quaffle a angelina, Alicia y Katie. Por ultimo Dennis hacia todo lo que podía y ganaba experiencia rápidamente aunque tenía una afición porque Harry estuviera satisfecho con sus movimientos.

Halloween llego y el castillo se adornó con calabazas que se reían tétricamente cuando te les parabas enfrente, velas de colores festivos, murciélagos cruzaban por los pasillos, arañas peludas que trenzaban hilos con formas escalofriantes y pequeñas lapidas que salían aleatoriamente de los muros que al tocarlas dejaban salir dulces y regalos, como ratones de melaza que se volvieron los favoritos de Harry.

La mañana y tarde recurrió entre "wow" y gritos que pegaban los de primer curso. Hermione se veía nerviosa y Ron casi parecía tener delirio de persecución viendo a Umbridge en todos lados, pues para la reunión de Pendragon se llevaría a cabo en unas horas. Fue a la torre de reloj.

{Necesito el lugar donde lo escondió} pidió en su.

En el cristal se formó una puerta de caoba negra. La abrió de un tirón. Se hallaba en una sala enorme, del tamaño de una catedral, por cuyas altas ventanas bañaban los rayos del sol que iluminaban una especie de cuidad de altísimos muros construidos con lo que probablemente eran objetos escondidos por varias generaciones de habitantes de Hogwarts. Había callejones y senderos bordeados por inestables montones de muebles rotos, quizá abandonados allí para ocultar los efectos de embrujos mal ejecutados, o tal vez guardados por los elfos domésticos que se habían encariñado con ellos, miles, y miles de libros, no tanto como la torre flotante pero si eran una cantidad impresionante, botellas de pociones petrificadas, joyas, capas y sombreros; cascaras de huevo de dragón, botellas tapadas con corchos, cuyo contenido parecían maleficios, espadas, y armas medievales y algunas no tan medievales como un revolver lleno de sangre, lo que más le sorprendió fue un auto metido debajo de un gran carpa.

No savia que Hogwarts tuviera tantas cosas escondidas por lo cual decidió después revisarlos, no quería tener nada que tuviera magia negra o maleficios que pusieran en riesgo a cualquiera que se los encontrara. Estiro la mano y con un chasquido apareció delante un objeto largo cubierto con una sábana grande y por un segundo sintió el deseo de quitarla y ver que había debajo de ella, saber si algo cambio.

Sin embargo movió la varita y la redujo al tamaño de su palma, la metió sin ver en su bolso y se dirigió a la sala común con algo de ansias de verlo esa noche. En la sala común esperaba el banquete y como si no tuviera nada que hacer se puso a jugar ajedrez con Ron para distraerse, funciono, gano magistralmente, aumentando un poco su ego.

El banquete comenzó como cualquier otro, platicas comida y un espectáculo de murciélagos que hacían figuras de bichos extraños y cuando sobrevolaban la mesa dejaban caer todo tipo de dulces y cosas, incluso una araña peluda que Ron quito bruscamente de su plato, causando risas de los que estaban cerca. Y poco a poco los estudiantes salían para las distintas salas comunes, mientras algunos seguían comiendo o platicando.

-Es hora-dijo Harry y Hermione asintió, Ron saco su galeón y lo colocó en su palma, saco la varita y la toco. Dentro del bolsillo de Harry algo vibro.

Lentamente comenzó a ver a los Pendragon salir, algunos como si no pasara nada o riéndose, otros con nerviosismo lo cual le preocupo pues Umbridge de verdad miraba a cada uno de ellos como es parara que se girara y dijera que estaba haciendo algo malo. Después de un minuto Harry toco el hombro de Hermione la cual entendió y salió con Ginny y lavender. Y al poco Ron salió con Neville, Fred y George riéndose seguramente por un chiste de los gemelos.

Harry no se movió hasta ver que salían los últimos de la reunión. Luego tranquilamente se levantó con una tarta de melaza en la mano y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía mientras la mordisqueaba. Un piso más arriba sonrió, la tarta estaba deliciosa pero su sonrisa era debido a las presencias que le seguían. Suponía que aquellas dos personas no sabían que la otra lo vigilaba porque ambas venían de direcciones complemente opuestas.

La primera era la magia de Umbridge y lo seguía de una mala forma, sus pisadas se oían por todo el corredor. La segunda persona era mucho más cuidadosa si no fuera por su magia ni siquiera hubiera presentido que lo vigilaba. Conocía el castillo, después de todo era el dueño, sin parar ni deambular fue directo a una aula vacía, se colgó un viga con el _carpe retractum_ y espero oculto entre las sombras. La primera en entrar fue Umbridge que entro contoneándose como un enorme sapo y con una sonrisa que suficiencia, como si acabara de ganar un premio por atrapar 1000 moscas con su boca.

Giro a todos lados observando que el aula estaba vacía, levanto la varita-

-Homenun…-dijo Umbridge, antes de que terminara Harry lanzo un hechizo aturdidor que dio justo entre los ojos. La levito rápidamente y la dejo verticalmente levitando. Medio oculta entre las sombras con las manos levantadas. Justo a tiempo de que el segundo espía entrara.

Durante una fracción de segundo pasaron dos cosas, el visitante disparo una luz roja a Umbridge la cual salió volando, mientras el visitante fue golpeado por un _Desmaius_ de Harry. Bajo y miro ambos cuerpos inertes. Umbridge con su bocaza abierta y el rostro demacrado, agotado de Lupin con la varita a unos centímetros de sus manos. Salió un suspiro de agotamiento de su boca. No podía creer que cambiaran a Mundungus por Lupin.

Coloco a Umbridge sobre una silla y las manos sobre la banca como si estuviera durmiendo. A Lupin no le quedo remedio más que levitarlo y salir del aula, llevarlo a un piso diferente y dejarlo oculto esperando que nadie lo descubriera hasta que despertara. Por un segundo pensó que sería más fácil si tuviera su capa de invisibilidad, solo se la pondría encima y lo ahora invisible… ¿Para que necesitaba la capa?

Garabateo una nota "No estas perdonado, solo, no quiero ver la cara de satisfacción de Umbridge", la metió en su bolsillo y levanto la varita y con suavidad le toco la cabeza. Al segundo se camuflo perfectamente.

No debía perder más tiempo, corrió para llegar a la torre de astronomía donde todos lo esperaban. Se sorprendió al escuchar voces acaloradas y algunos gritos desde adentro. Sin esperar más entro.

La situación adentro, si tuviera que decir una palabra de ello seria, una guerra civil. Todos apuntándose entre ellos con la varita. Todos se gritaban cosas como "Baja la varita" o 2No soy idiota". Hermione sostenía la varita apuntando Ron y este a su vez a Winnickus, el cual apuntaba a Ginny y ella a Rachel y a su vez le apuntaba a Fred apuntaba a Jazmín y ella a su vez a Sofí y… bueno todos apuntaban a alguien. Busco quien apuntaba a Hermione y descubrió que era Daphne aunque le temblaba la mano.

-¿Qué carajos hacen?-pregunto Harry con la voz fuerte y algo enojada. Nadie aparto la mirada y parecían no querer bajar la varita. Gruño furioso, la cicatriz le picaba como nunca y casi parecía arderle.

Solo un par de chicos parecieron querer bajarla. Camino rápidamente y tomo el brazo de la primera persona enfrente que era Theo.

-Quieren parar sus estupideces o yo los parare-dijo Harry con frialdad y antes de saberlo Theo se quejó de dolor.

-Bien, bien, solo suéltame-dijo Theo con dolor en la voz.

Un zumbido salió de un punto a su espalda y solo movió la cabeza y el hechizo golpeo el muro. Giro lentamente la cabeza y vio que era el pequeño Arthur con las manos temblorosas. Soltó a Theo y todos lo veían expectantes, con pasos lentos se acercó al niño y ante la vista de todos, se sorprendieron, ya que le revolvió el pelo mientras le sonreía.

-Excelente hechizo, el _Rictusempra_ puede no parecer útil pero te aseguro que uno no puede reírse y pelear al mismo tiempo… a menos que sea un demente, el sí que se reiría en medio de un duelo-dijo Harry dejando el pelo de Arthur y sentándose en el escritorio del profesor.

Todos tenían la boca abierta y parecían no entender nada. Hermione se acercó y le dio un zape confundiendo más a todos.

-Tardaste demasiado, unos minutos más y estos idiotas se hubieran matado-dijo señalando a Ernie, Justin, Theo y Winnickus, además de algunos otros que reconocía poco.

Ella y Ron se sentaron a su lado, mientras algunas miradas furiosas se cruzaban.

-Ellos no deben estar aquí-dijo enojado un tipo de Ravenclaw señalando a los Slytherin en la sala.- No son…-

-¿Confiables?, ya hemos escuchado eso y creme tampoco estamos a gusto con todos ustedes-dijo Theo con sarna en la voz- Si hubiéramos sabido jamás nos….-

-CALLENSE-grito Harry y todos saltaron- Tengo dolor de cabeza y la empeoran. Les explicare rápidamente. Todos aquí son invitados y yo personalmente lo he hecho… y si Demelza –hablo ya que tenía la mano levantada- Incluso a los Slytherin-

-Acaso no te das cuenta que esto es una locura-dijo un chico de Hufflepuff

-Queremos dejar todas esas tonterías de Slytherin de una vez por todas, carajo, ya he demostrado una y otra vez que no todos son iguales a Draco Malfoy y que no todos los magos tenebrosos son de ahí. Y si quieren más información sobre eso, yo pude ser Slytherin así que… no somos tan diferentes unos de otros. Solo que los estereotipos y la historia nos han hecho creer cosas estúpidas. Confió en todos ellos, me han demostrado que sus intenciones son iguales a cada uno de los de aquí. Quien no lo crea…- señalo la puerta-Puede largarse-

Ninguno se quejó y luego cada uno tomo asiento.

-Bien, aremos esto rápido-dijo Hermione sacando varias cosas, algunas monedas y anillos Pendragon.

-Antiguos Pendragon, conozcan a los nuevos Pendragon-dijo Ron moviendo la mano hacia ambos lados- No se despedacen, sería extraño que entre miembros del mismo colegio se maten-

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw.

Harry suspiro.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo y como todos saben aquí Umbridge es muy idiota, en cuanto se despierte vendrá en nuestra búsqueda-dijo Harry y Hermione lo miro con una pregunta en los ojos el respondió que después le contaba, todo sin decir una palabra.

-¿Hacen eso muy seguido?-Pregunto Theo mirando a Ron el cual asintió.

-Da miedo-dijo Dennis, hubiera sido más creíble si no tuviera los ojos brillosos y con devoción por Harry.

-No da miedo, Es lindo-dijo Luna de repente y varios giraron la cabeza- ¿Soy la única que lo piensa?-

-Lo más probable Lu-dijo Daphne a su lado y tomándola de la mano- Eres única-

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa y algunos que no sabían de la amistad de ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

-Ya nos desviamos-dijo Harry y atrajo la atención- Sé que algunos de aquí, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Parvati, Colín, Dennis, Cho, Luna, Padma, Anthony, Ernie, Hannah, Justin y Daphne-

-¿Por qué yo al último?-pregunto Daphne medio molesta.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué Fred antes que yo? No tiene gracia-dijo Gorgue y Fred le sonrió.

-Soy más guapo Hermano, acéptalo- contesto mientras se arreglaba la túnica, Angelina negó con la cabeza y miro a Gorgue guiñándole un ojo.

-Si me dejaran continuar terminaríamos antes-dijo Harry algo irritado-Todos ustedes se conocen y saben que son amigos, aliados y en el caso de algunos Hermanos. Pero somos muy pocos, una fuerza que será reducida a cero si nos cerramos de mente y dejamos que todo lo que somos se quede entre nosotros. Ellos serán la segunda Generación de Pendragon, nuevos amigos, nuevos aliados, nuevos camaradas y nuevos Hermanos-

-Si, al fin-dejo salir Sofí con alegría, y algunos también se vieron emocionados.

-Pero antes tendrán que hacer una pequeña prueba-dijo Harry metiendo la mano y sacando aquel objeto aun cubierto con la tela blanca.

-¿Una prueba?-pregunto Astoria temblando- Nadie nos dijo que…-

-No será nada malo y solo tendrán que pararse y ver un objeto-dijo Harry colocándolo en donde el antes estaba y lo agrando.

Ron lo tomo del hombro y lo vio con nerviosismo. Suponía que sabía lo que vendría, ya que era el único que lo vio aparte de Dumbledore.

-No podemos hacer…eso. Y si pasa lo que dijo Dumbledore… si lo vuelves a ver y enloqueces, ya van 4 veces que lo ves y…-comenzó Ron con voz baja pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Enloquecer?, no se referirá a… eso, y si es, no puedes arriesgarte otra vez- comenzó Hermione pero también fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sofí cruzándose de brazos- y ¿Cuál es la prueba?-

-Estaré bien- dijo Harry sonriéndole a sus amigos- Quien esté dispuesto a hacerlo, pasara enfrente del espejo, yo colocare una mano en su hombro y si lo acepto, serán Pendragon-

-Yo comenzare-dijo Neville sorprendiendo a Harry el cual abrió la boca para decirle que no era necesario.- Tu demostraste que eras el mejor capitán para Gryffindor, yo quiero demostrar que soy un Pendragon digno-

Asintió y Neville se paró enfrente del espejo. Harry quito la sabana mientras el espejo de Oesed brillaba con esplendor e irradiando una magia muy extraña. Ron se alejó mientras Hermione se ponía de lado, mandándole miradas de apoyo.

Su amigo salto con una mirada sorprendida y miro detrás donde Harry coloco una mano y se adentró a la magia de Neville. La imagen que veía Neville apareció delante de sus ojos. Era el mismo Neville más fuerte, decidido sin miedo, con sus padres de un lado mientras parecían tener una plática larga y alegre. No quiso seguir invadiendo su privacidad.

-Esto… es, ¿El futuro?-pregunto Neville con esperanza.

-No-contesto Harry sonriendo y luego girando a todos-Permítanme explicarles. Este espejo les muestra lo que desean, los más desesperados deseos de su corazón-

-Entonces ¿veras si nuestros corazones son puros?-pregunto Sofí como si temiera al espejo alejándose cada vez más.

-No, Solo aquello que desean más que nada-dijo Harry nuevamente.

-¿Invadirás nuestra privacidad?-dijo Jazmín con sorpresa.

-Lamentablemente, no quisiera pero es necesario-dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Dumbledore, aunque le tuviera rencor debía admitir le tendría que decirlas si quería que Neville dejara de observar el espejo.-Jamás diré una sola palabra de lo que vea a nadie. Aunque recuerden, Hombres poderosos se han consumido ante el espejo, sin saber si lo que vean es real o posible. De nada sirve pensar en los sueños que verán y olvidarse de vivir. Ya que la única forma de lograr lo que vean es viviendo e intentando con toda sus fuerzas hacerlo realidad-

-Es imposible lo que yo veo-dijo Neville apartando la mirada por primera vez.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry sabiendo su decido, una familia, la familia que les arrebato Voldemort.

Tomo a Neville del hombro y lo llevo a un lado y le susurro.

-No puedes tener lo que desea tu corazón, pero puedes tener algo muy cerca. Una familia- dijo Harry señalando a un lado, todos los veían con seriedad algunos alejándose del espejo otros acercándose con curiosidad.

-No es lo mismo-dijo Neville cabizbajo.

-No, pero solo porque vez al pasado. Ve al futuro-dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Luna los miraba insistentemente y sabia reconocer la preocupación en sus ojos, aunque no por el sino por Neville.- Yo creo que ahí una rubia que deberías incluir en esa imagen-

Dejo a Neville que se sentaba con los ojos algo perdidos y Luna se acercaba para reconfortarlo. La siguiente enfrente del espejo era Fred, el cual solo miraba una tienda de bromas con el letrero iluminado de chispas azules y rojas, enfrente estaba parado junto con George bien vestidos con sus familiares sonriéndoles y felicitándolos, sobretodo la señora Weasley que lloraba a lagrima viva mientras les daba besos. El solo fue junto a su Hermano contándole seguramente su visión. George inmediatamente aparto a Parvati para ver el espejo, era muy parecido a su Hermano con un cambio que el cargaba a Angelina en brazos. Parvati vea a un chico besándola mientras parecía que sacaba todos sus EXTASIS con un supera la respectivas. No era lo que espera pero era algo.

Colín era fotógrafo principal del diario el profeta, Dennis un buscador en el equipo de Irlanda con una saeta de fuego y llevando la Snitch en la mano, Cho en el ministerio siendo jefa de algún departamento sentada en su oficina cuando Cedricc vestido de auror entraba y salían tomados de las manos, Angelina volando en el mundial de quidditch anotando goles a mas no poder mientras desde la tribunas Gorgue la animaba, Luna con casi todas las creaturas mágicas que conocía cuidándolas y alimentándolas, un montón de vegetación de todo tipo y Neville regando las plantas.

Los viejos miembros pasaron cada uno con sus deseos algunos muy ambiciosos como Ernie siendo jefe de Inefables. Otros como Ginny con siendo una estrella de Quidditch o Daphne una de las más afamadas bancarias de Gringotts. Llego el turno de Ron donde con nerviosismo se colocó frente al espejo y Harry suponía que lo vería siendo un capitán de algún equipo en la mundial de quidditch con dinero, fama y poder. Sin en cambio lo vio de la mano de Daphne mientras traía un traje de auror, en una casa bien amueblada con un título de Merlín colgado en la pared y por supuesto un cromo de rana de chocolate con su imagen.

Hermione era la última, pero nadie dijo nada cuando Astoria se paró enfrente del espejo en su lugar. Tenía a su padre, o eso suponía Harry, sentado con una sonrisa mientras jugaban y reían, recordó que estaba en Azkaban y que desde niña no convivio con su padre. Theo fue una completa sorpresa, estaba en Hogwarts siendo un profesor enfrente de muchos alumnos. Deán, Seamus tenían sueños muy parecidos siendo famoso en la comunidad mágica.

Todos los Slytherin, Jazmín, Magnus, Alex, Arthur y Racel con su familia completa y sin que ninguno fuera un mortífago. De ahí Jimmy, Ritchie, Fay, Damelza, Anthony, Maxine, Zacarias, Malcom, Heidi, Tasmin, Herbert, Grant, Marietta, Machael, Mandy, Terry, Stewart y Lisa tenían sueños de fama, amor y deseos comunes, nada de ser tan poderoso como Lord Voldemort o de llegar a un mundo sin hijos muggles o muggles.

Solo faltaba Sofí, que se mantenía en una esquina con los brazos apretados sobre su pecho mientras veía por la venta. Al llegar su turno camino lentamente a donde Harry la esperaba lo vio y bajo la vista un poco. Miro al espejo y el azul de sus ojos se oscurecieron, el brillo desapareció era como ver al fondo del océano en medio de una noche. No hubo reacción alguna como con todos los demás, saltando o poniéndose feliz, nervioso o triste. Harry le coloco su mano con cuidado y preguntándose ¿Qué podía ser lo que veía, siendo una niña feliz con una fuerza increíble y magia poderosa?

El espejo mostraba sombras atrás de ella, no eran personas solo dos siluetas de personas dándole la mano una mujer y un hombre, ella era la misma sin ningún cambio, junto con su compañera que había salido en ese curso, incluso el mismo estaba ahí atrás de las dos siluetas sonriéndole y poniéndole una mano en cada hombro, lo atemorizante de la imagen era que los rostros de quien suponía eran sus padres no estaban, era como si un pintor se hubiera olvidado de pintar esa parte dándole un toque tétrico y atemorizante.

Sofí acerco su mano al espejo queriéndolo tocar, mientras su reflejo sacaba un papel de su bolsillo con una sonrisa y se lo tendía. Ella avanzo rápidamente, con la respiración jadeante y su magia muy alterada.

Harry no espero más, tomo a la chica como en la imagen de los hombros llevándola hacia atrás mientras con fuerza la apartaba del espejo.

-NO-grito revolviéndose con fuerza- DÉJAME-

-Sofí escúchame…-pidió Harry amablemente, mientras todos se acercaban, les mando una mirada de advertencia de que nadie se acercara.

-TENGO QUE VERLO, DEBO SABER, TENGO QUE SABER-Grito Sofí con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz desgarrada, esta vez golpeando con fuerza los costados de Harry.

-No, es lo que tú crees-dijo Harry abrazándola y cargándola para llevarla a un costado del aula.

-DEJAME, TE ODIO, TIENE SUS NOMBRES, QUIERO VER, DEJAME VER… TE ODIO, YO NECESITO VER… PORFAVOR HARRY, PORFAVOR-Grito Sofí desgarrando no solo los oídos de Harry si no también su corazón, aquellas palabras llenas de dolor y desesperación. Suponía cuál era su deseo y le desgarraba el alma.-NO ME HAGAS ESTO, YO TE ADMIRABA, TE ODORABA, QUERIA QUE SER TU AMIGA, ¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?, ¿PORQUE HARRY?, NECESITO SABER PORFAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, TE LO IMPLORO-

-Sofí-dijo Harry abrazándola y poniendo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho mientras lloraba y lo golpeaba con fuerza.- Lo siento, perdóname por favor, no debí hacerte pasar por esto.-

-PORFAVOR-gimió sofí desde su pecho mientras temblaba.-SOLO QUIERO SUS NOMBRES-

-No los encontraras ahí, el espejo no los tiene-dijo Harry quedamente, reconfortando a Sofí mientras ella dejaba de luchar- El espejo solo sabe lo que tú, no tiene idea de quienes son-

-Y SI…SI TAN SOLO ME DEJRAS VERLO OTRA VES-pidió Sofí suplicante.

-No pienses en eso-dijo Harry sin soltarla, paso un minuto reconfortar la.

Sintió una mano en su Hombro, giro la vista viendo a Hermione con lágrimas y mirándolos preocupada. Luego asintió y ella le sonrió, mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba el pelo a Sofí.

-A partir de Hoy, Harry dejara de dar clases. Y…-comenzó Ron con los brazos cruzados y una mirada algo preocupada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Demelza.

-Su entrenamiento es mucho más avanzado y solo lo detendremos- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-¿Somos un lastre para el gran Harry Potter?-pregunto Winnickus algo molesto.

-No son un lastre. Si alguien puede mostrarme un patronus corpóreo en este momento yo les daré clase, sino acepten a sus nuevos Profesores-dijo Harry tranquilamente aun con Sofí que lloraba silenciosamente, mojando su playera.

Nadie movió su varita o se quejó.

-Bien entonces, sus nuevos profesores serán, Hermione con trasformaciones, Ron encantamientos, Neville en Herbologia, Luna en cuidado de creaturas, Theo en Posiciones y Daphne con Artes Oscuras. – Dijo Harry mirándolos sin apartarse de donde estaba.

-¿Yo?-dijo Neville, Theo y Daphne señalándose con un dedo.

-¿Por qué ellos?-preguntaron los demás.

-Mione es buena en todas las ramas pero no hay nadie tan bueno en trasformaciones y por eso lo decidí. Ron conoce un montón de encantamientos y los aprende rápido, solo le falta la pronunciación correcta.- Ron gruño y el recordó su clase de levitación- ¿Alguien puede negar que Neville es el mejor en Herbologia?- Ninguno soltó siquiera una queja y Neville se sonrojo-Luna conoce más de creaturas mágicas que yo, incluso de algunas que no se reconoce su existencia-

-Como los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados-dijo Luna dando un saltito y Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Theo, un experto en pociones. Lo he visto en clase y su nivel para aprender es muy parecido al de Mione, y Daphne en las prácticas empataba con la segunda mejor, pero ya ocupa el puesto de trasformaciones y el mejor…-

-Casi parece un inferí por tener un entrenamiento tan brutal que incluso a los profesores les parecería una locura-dijo Daphne lanzándole una mirada burlona.

-Sí, bueno. Esas son mis razones ¿Alguna queja?-pregunto Harry sintiendo como Sofí se tranquilizaba.-

\- Eso es todo -Declaro Ron y Hermione salía a donde estaban los anillos y las monedas.- Todos los nuevos Pendragon pasen por su anillo y moneda, los antiguos pueden irse. Recuerden ocupar diferentes rutas para ir a la salas comunes, si se encuentran con Filch díganle que fueron a ver McGonagall, ella los respaldara mostrando el anillo. A partir de Hoy, informaremos por la moneda cada que nos reunamos-

Todos se dividieron, unos a la puerta otros a la mesa.

-Algo más-dijo Harry tranquilamente- Nadie le preguntara a Sofí nada y cuando dijo nada es que no quiero ni siquiera ver una mirada curiosa. Ella es quien es y su deseo no es nada malo, solo es algo que ninguno de nosotros podríamos entender-

Lanzo una mirada seria a todos y asintieron. La mayoría comenzó a salir después de hacer el juramento Pendragon y tomar su galeón falso. Otros como Luna se acercaron y abrazo a Sofí con una sonrisa para luego irse. Al final solo quedaban Ron y Hermione, mientras Harry aun sostenía a Sofí.

-Los veo luego-dijo Ron saliendo mientras agitaba la mano.

Hermione no salió con Ron se paró enfrente del espejo y se lo quedo mirando un momento, sonrió un poco. Sofí también lo miraba a la distancia.

-¿Qué es lo ves? Hermione-Pregunto Sofí con la voz queda y casi llorosa. Separándose de Harry y sonriéndole torcidamente.

-A mi familia y amigos, saliendo ilesos de esta guerra, mientras Harry me toma la mano y cargo a…-Dijo Hermione deteniéndose y acercándose más al espejo, por un segundo pensó que ella también quedaría fascinada, sin en cambio tomo la tela que yacía en el piso y la cubrió.- Ahora entiendo por qué te afecto tanto, estos deseos pueden obsesionarte, más si son tan desesperados que olvidarías todo con tal de tener la respuesta con tal de que se volvieran realidad.-

Camino a donde estaba Sofí con una sonrisa como si nunca la hubiera visto desespera, le beso la frente.

-Los veo mañana-dijo Hermione besando a Harry y le acaricio la mejilla- Llévala a su sala común y por favor no te metas en problemas-

-Eso sería demasiado aburrido ¿No crees?-dijo Harry sonriéndole y besándola nuevamente.

Luego salió dejando a ambos solos. Sofí suspiro largamente para después dirigirse a un lado donde las estrellas se podían ver y el aire nocturno refrescaba el salón. No dijo nada, si ella quería estar sola solo debía decirlo y ordenaría al castillo cuidarla y proteger la de Umbridge o Filch. Camino al espejo y un repentino deseo de verlo nuevamente le surgió, vería nuevamente a sus padres, a sus abuelos y solo tal vez vería una forma de conseguir todos los Horrocrux y… No ya no podía volverlo a ver, bastante se arriesgó esa noche y no solo a él sino a todos los Pendragon. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo encogió lo envolvió bien y lo guardo, aun después de soltarlo seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo de verlo nuevamente.

-Nunca más me dejaras verlo ¿Verdad?-pregunto Sofí con voz más calmada.

Harry se acercó al brandal se recargo en él y la vio, aun llorando con los ojos rojos y una soledad tan grande como el mismo cielo. Se preguntó ¿Dónde dejo su sonrisa?

-¿Quieres volver a verlo?-pregunto Harry tranquilamente- Esa es la pregunta correcta-

El tiempo pasó, el aire corría entre ellos y las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza.

-No lo sé-contesto finalmente- Deseo poder hacerlo y me da tanto miedo al mismo tiempo. Tú lo has dicho podría enloquecer, si eso fuera la respuesta todas mis preguntas no me importaría, pero si no tiene ninguna y solo me pierdo en mi mente-

-No soy nadie para decirte que es correcto, la única que decide en tus acciones eres tú. Aunque te contare que aprendí al ver tu deseo, si tú quieres saberlo -dijo Harry aun mirando el cielo y las estrellas parecían brillar más.

-¿Qué aprendiste?-pregunto Sofí temerosa.

-Te viste a ti misma, tu deseo es ser solo tu- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca mientras Sofí lo veía con la boca medio abierta- No sé cómo explicarlo…Otros deseos contenían a una persona muy diferente a ellos, más altos, fuertes, valerosos. Tú solo eras Sofí y aquellas personas… eran un deseo desesperado que no tenía nada que ver con tu forma de ser, sino con tu pasado-

Ella cambio su vista esta vez viendo a los campos, llenos de un verde oscuro, árboles y a lo lejos el lago reflejando el cielo nocturno, la superficie salpicada de estrellas y con ondulaciones del vaivén del agua.

-Nunca conocí a mis padres-dijo Sofí de repente.-Yo crecí…-

-No tienes que contarme, como he dicho no soy nadie para que te traiga tan dolorosos recuerdos-dijo Harry levantando una mano y acariciándole una mejilla.

-No digas eso. Yo quiero contarte, no deseo tener este secreto contigo. Sobre todo porque te admiro y eres mucho más de lo que piensas-dijo Sofí sonriendo un poco.

-Bien, entonces escuchare todo lo que quieras decirme-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

\- Me criaron en un Orfanato cerca de Londres. Las directoras me contaron mi llegada a ese lugar, tenía apenas unos días de nacida o incluso horas, envuelta en unas mantas y con una nota entre ellas con solo una palabra "Sophia", nada más. Sin apellido, sin fecha de nacimiento, sin ningún dato más. Me encontraron llorando en medio de la sala. Sin ninguna señal de que alguien irrumpiera. Crecí completamente inconsciente de que tenía magia. Sin embargo, logre darme cuenta de ciertas habilidades que poseía y que los demás niños no podían hacer, aunque, sin saber controlarlas apropiadamente. Podía mover objetos si me enojaba, alguna que otra vez los niños me lastimaban jugando y segundos después mis heridas desaparecían, cuando escaseaba la comida y se entristecía la directora, se multiplicaba de alguna forma. Los niños se alejaron de mí al darse cuenta. Después de empezar una pelea con un niño que quería saber cómo me cure de un raspón en mi rodilla, me hizo llorar y a él sin saber de dónde le callo un montón de agua fría. Me sentía como un monstruo.-

-Solo era magia accidental-dijo Harry tranquilamente- No tenías control de ella, Yo volví el peluquín de mi maestro azul-

Sofí sonrió.

-Un día llego Madame Pomfrey con una carta al orfanato, donde me dijo que yo era una bruja, y que todas las cosas raras que pasaban alrededor de mi eran solo una manifestación de magia. Estaba inscrita en Hogwarts y podría ir si quería. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, sentí que era la única posibilidad de sentirme normal era si este mundo era de verdad. –dijo Sofí acercándose un poco-El callejón Diagon era genial y una historia circulaba por todo el mundo mágico. Harry Potter había cerrado la cámara de los secretos, ganado el premio especial por servicios al colegio. Me intrigo y quise saber más. Madame Pomfrey me conto mucho de ti y en cierta forma me impresionaste. Un niño de un año derroto a un mago muy fuerte y malvado, vivió entre muggles sin saber de su magia, salvaste un objeto de suma importancia y eras un excelente jugador de quidditch, cerraste la cámara de los secretos un lugar que en miles de años no descubrieron los directores y rescataste a una niña de las garras de la muerte.-

-Solo fue pura suerte, más de una vez estuve a punto de morir-dijo Harry sintiéndose abochornado. Y Sofí negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Creí que eras un pedante y que serias uno de esos niños ricachones que creen que los demás deben ser sus sirvientes-dijo Sofí sonriéndole más.

-Ese es Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry de verdad algo ofendido.

-Mis primeros años creí que eras solo un tipo con mucha suerte-Dijo Sofí avergonzándolo más, la verdad es que si tenía mucha suerte para no morir- Y después el anterior año siendo un campeón, no creía que aquel chico que a veces veía riéndose y divirtiendo dejara eso por una tonta competencia. Y de la noche a la mañana desapareciste de Gryffindor y por todo Hogwarts se esparció la notica, te habían corrido de tu propia casa.-

-No fue exactamente así…-

-No los justifiques Harry. Gryffindor puede ser valiente y caballeroso, pero si se sienten traicionados no saben reaccionar. Nadie savia donde estabas ni que hacías o siquiera si seguías vivo, hasta que apareciste días antes de la primera prueba y ahí lo supe. Nunca podrías ser tan malo, te convertirte en la figura que quería ser, alguien que a pesar de todo podría avanzar y encarar a todos, aun si le dieran la espalda. Con cada prueba probaste que eras muchas más de lo que creía y que no te rendías tan fácil. Además de que amabas a Hermione más que a nada en este mundo- dijo Sofí con una sonrisa y levantándole la ceja.

Harry le saco la lengua, haciéndola reír, lo cual le alegro.

-Deseo saber el nombre de mis padres-dijo Sofí con tristeza en los ojos- Así tal vez sepa quién soy y como llegar a donde estas tu-

-Nunca llegaras a donde yo estoy. Porque nuestros caminos comenzaron diferente y tienen rumbos diferente. Debes seguir tu propio camino no el mío, caminaremos alguna vez juntos y pasaremos obstáculos difíciles, serás fuerte pero a tu modo, te lo prometo-Dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por los Hombros y acercándola.- Y también te juro que aunque nunca descubras el nombre de tus padres, me tendrás a mí de familia, si necesitas algo o a alguien con quien hablar. Me tienes a mí tu Hermano mayor-

Sofí lo miro con cariño y luego se abalanzo a abrazarlo con los brazos alrededor de su torso mientras sonreía y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, esta vez de alegría. Después de unos minutos le levanto el rostro y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose los ojos.-De verdad muchas gracias, Harry-

-Ahora hay que irnos, es casi media noche y no quiero que Hermione me mate por no llevarte a tu sala-dijo Harry feliz de que Sofí olvidara un poco su pasado.

-A quien matara es a mí, estoy con su novio a solas y lo he besado en la mejilla-dijo Sofí algo divertida mientras salían de la torre de astronomía.

-Estoy seguro que lo entenderá- Dijo Harry siguiéndola.

Cruzaron pasillos sin hacer ruido y después de llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, abrieron el pasaje y despidiéndose. Luego subió a la sala común donde todo estaba a oscuras. Saco las varitas echas y continuo con su labor.

Noviembre llego frio con aguaceros congelados, fuertes heladas cada mañana, corrientes de aire gélido que calaban en las manos y cara. El techo del gran comedor se mostraba con un gris perlado, la temperatura del castillo descendió tanto que muchos usaban guantes de piel de dragón en los corredores entre clases y algunos como Daphne llevaban bufanda en los salones. Harry y Sofí se hicieron tan cercanos que rumores de infidelidad comenzaron, aunque ninguno le hizo caso, sobretodo Hermione que parecía feliz de que Harry tuviera algo parecido a una Hermana menor.

La mañana del primer partido amaneció brillante y fría. Cuando Harry se despertó en la sala común como todos los días y se sorprendió de ver a Ron estaba enfrente sentado recto, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry desperezándose.

Ron asintió, pero no hablo. Le recordó a la vez que vomitaba babosas por embrujar a Malfoy y que se veía tan pálido y sudoroso como ahora, pero lo que más lo recordaba era lo recio para abrir la boca.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien-dijo Harry vigorosamente-¿Quieres un desayuno?-

Volvió a asentir.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, fue muy tardado, Ron caminaba con lentitud. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba lleno de conversaciones fuertes y un ambiente animado, donde todos relucía los colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor y en el lado opuesto los esmeraldas y plateados de Slytherin. Estallaron aplausos y ovaciones, aunque algunos de primero veían a Harry con alguna duda en sus ojos. Ron pareció peor sentándose enfrente una multitud y casi pensaba que su imagen aseguraría que estaba a punto de recibir su última comida.

-No creo lograrlo-gruño Ron.

-Vamos hombre no seas así confió en ti-dijo Harry pasándole un plato de cereales-ya ves las maravillosas paradas que has hecho en los entrenamientos-

-Solo fueron accidentes Harry-dijo Ron mirando su plato-Nunca supe que había hecho hasta que alguien me lo decía-

-Entonces tienes muy buenos reflejos, para no darte cuenta-comento Harry-Esa sensación es normal-

-tú crees-dijo Ron angustiado y su voz sonó con un poco de más ánimo.

-Seguro-dijo Harry pasando a Marlow un plato completo de tocino y otros pocos para su plato.

Hermione, Ginny, Daphne y Sofí se sentaron frente a ellos, llevando bufandas, guantes y escarapelas rojas y doradas, excepto Daphne que tenía todo esmeralda. En la de Sofí y Hermione tenían letras doradas que formaban la palabra Potter, Ginny con Weasley.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ron?-le pregunto Ginny, quien ahora estaba viendo sus cereales con más ánimo.

-nervioso-dijo Ron metiéndose una cucharada de su cereal.

-bien, es buena señal, nuca te he visto hacer nada bien sin que estés nervioso-comento Ginny alegremente.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Daphne con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No comencemos Daphne-dijo Sofí viendo como Marlow devoraba un tocino sin compasión.

Daphne intento animar más a Ron aunque por sus palabras parecía querer que ganara Slythering.

-Hola-dijo una voz que alargaba las palabras detrás de Harry, el cual subió la vista y vio a Luna la cual tenía una camisa igual a la de Hermione con el nombre Potter y un sobrero de cabeza de león tamaño real sobre su cabellera rubia.

-Apoyo a Gryffindor-dijo Luna feliz-miren lo que hace...-

Dio un toquecito con la varita y el león abrió la boca y dio un rugido muy real que hizo que todos alrededor diera un salto y Marlow sacara las garras mientras protegía su alimento.

-Pensé traer la de un dragón pero entonces apoyaría a Pendragon no a Gryffindor-dijo Luna sonriente-también intente reproducir tu rugido del año pasado, es imposible-

-Deberías haberle puesto una serpiente siendo masticada por el león-dijo Harry sonriente y un poco impresionado-eso sería genial-

-Oye-dijo Daphne molesta.

-Buena idea, pero no creo que me dé tiempo-dijo Luna intentando mirar su sombrero-aun así buena suerte-

Y se fue a donde estaba Neville el cual abrió la boca al verla. Aún no había dicho nadie una palabra cuando llego Angelina, apurada con Alicia y Katie.

-Cuando estén listos, les informo que iremos directamente al campo, para comprobar las condiciones y cambiarnos.-dijo Angelina tensa y luego miro a Hermione- Por cierto gracias Hermione por todo, son increíbles-

-¿Qué es increíble?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Solo apúrate Potter-dijo Angelina y se fue junto a Katie y Alicia.

-Recuerdas que el capitán soy yo ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Harry mientras la veía irse riendo.

-¿Qué es eso de que son increíbles?-pregunto Ron también.

-Ya lo verán-dijo Hermione sonriendo completamente y mandando miras cómplices a Daphne y Sofí.-Es un pequeño obsequio para ambos para todos-

-Nos tardamos mucho-dijo Sofí suspirando pero sonriendo

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, nosotras cuatros teníamos que ruinarnos muy seguido-dijo Daphne tomando la mano de Ron.

Después de terminar su desayuno y aguantar las miradas cómplices de las chicas, se levantaron y Harry dejo a Marlow con Hermione. Se vio tan feliz como si no la hubiera visto en años aunque el pequeñajo solo tenía unas horas sin estar en sus manos. Hermione lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo un poco aparte.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho el quidditch y que me preocupa que te lastimes. Pero nunca me he perdido uno tuyo, te apoyare como nunca, sobretodo porque será el primero en el que eres mi novio. Gana-dijo Hermione dándole un beso bastante largo y dulce, en el cual no quiso separarse unos buenos segundos.

Luego se alejó de ella con las mejillas calientes, una sensación dulce en sus labios y con la cabeza aun pensando en las sensaciones que le producía su novia. Al pasar junto a Ginny vio cómo se reía de él y después le decía algo a Hermione. Aunque no le prestó atención aún seguía algo perdido.

Cuando salió el aire frio le lleno los pulmones. El césped congelado crujía bajo sus pies mientras se apresuraban por la pendiente hacia el estadio. No había viento y el cielo era de un uniforme blanco perlado, lo que le aseguraba el cien por ciento de visibilidad.

Entraron en los vestidores vieron a todos ya adentros y cambiados, Harry abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, estaba completamente sorprendido, todos, incluidos los del equipo suplente, tenían un uniforme completamente nuevo que lucía como el que había llevado en las prueba de los dragones con su nombre en el pecho y en la espalda Gryffindor. Con el emblema de Gryffindor reluciente sobre el pecho.

-Les gusta-dijo Angelina mirando la cara de bobo de Harry.-Hermione nos los dio en la mañana y nos pidió que se los entregáramos a todos-

-A eso se refería-dijo Harry sonriendo mucho.

-Si ahora, a cambiarse-ordeno Alicia a lo cual Harry se cambió el suyo, le quedaba como si fuera hecho a mano, los guantes eran los reglamentarios en quidditch eso no le quitaba mérito al uniforme. Ron lucia igual que Fred y George aunque el suyo tenía guardián en la túnica. Algo que su uniforme de Harry tenía y los demás no era una banda para el brazo indicando que era capitán, al mirarla bien se dio cuenta que internamente tenía el símbolo de Pendragon y quiso tener a Hermione delante de el para abrazarla y agradecerle de mil formas.

Harry hablo a todo el equipo haciendo unas indicaciones de último momento, mientras las voces de afuera se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras la multitud salía del castillo en dirección al estadio. Madame Hooch lo interrumpió para entregarle un pergamino que leyó rápidamente.

-Bien, me acabo de enterar de la alineación final de Slytherin- comenzó consultando el pergamino-Los golpeadores del año pasado, Derrick y Bole ya se fueron pero parece que Montague los reemplazo con sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle-

-¿Esos idiotas?-dijo Fred, Gorgue y Ron.

-Son idiotas, pero unos idiotas muy grandes- dijeron Harry –Cuidado con ellos-

-No parecen peligrosos-comento angelina.

-déjamelos a mí-dijo Fred sonriendo.

El ciento de pisadas subieron las tribunas se hacía más fuerte. Incluso había canticos pero Harry no entendía las palabras. Después de pelear con dragones, sirenas y Graphorn, Harry no podía creer que sintiera algunos nervios entes de un simple partido.

-Bueno, Chicos…- comenzó Harry mirando a todos sobre todo a los viejos jugadores esperando que supieran que pensaba.

-Y chicas-añadió Angelina algo divertida.

-El grande-continuo Fred.

-El que estábamos esperando- dijo Gorgue.

-El discurso de Oliver, no por favor-dijo Katie y Alicia un poco dramáticas.

-Entonces cambiaremos al discurso como todo lo demás- dijo Harry parándose frente a la salida y mirándolos- Me siento orgulloso de todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que han puesto en el entrenamiento y sin duda alguna sé que ganaremos. No importa las circunstancias, den lo mejor de sí. No hay nada que no logremos si estamos juntos como equipo, Porque somos…-

-Gryffindor-dijeron todo al mismo tiempo en un grito algo ensordecedor.

-Ya es hora-informó Harry en voz muy alta-Vamos todos, buena suerte y diviértanse que para eso hemos venido-

El equipo se levantó, se echaron sus escobas al hombro y salieron en fila de los vestuarios hacia la deslumbrante luz del sol. Los recibieron con un bramido increíble incluso rugidos de león, al parecer el encantamiento de Luna podía ser amplificado, así como la voces de abucheos del lado contrario que eran menos a los gritos de alegría.

-Y aquí viene Gryffindor, el equipo que ha sido reformado por Harry Potter el nuevo capitán-dijo Lee con su voz aumentada.

El equipo de Slytherin ya estaba ahí esperándolos. Ellos parecían igual que siempre toscos y sin emociones, al verlos con los nuevos uniformes casi parecieron asombrados. El nuevo capitán, Montague, tenía la misma complexión que Dudley, con grandes brazos y más alto que Harry. Crabbe y Goyle, casi tan grandes como el, parpadeando estúpidamente a la luz del sol, balanceando sus bates. Malfoy estaba en pie a una luz solar reflejándose sobre su cabello. Capto la mirada de Harry y sonrió burlonamente mostrando su escoba.

-Capitanes, dense la mano-ordeno Madame Hooch, que ejercía de árbitro, mientras Harry avanzaba y Montague se acercaba.

Se estrecharon las manos Montague apretó con fuerza casi hasta que parecía quererle romper la mano, no se intimido le regreso el apretón tal vez algo más fuerte porque su rostro de Montague cambio por un segundo demostrando dolor.

-Monten sus escobas- ordeno Madame Hooch

Harry bajo su escoba mostrándosela a Malfoy y este borro su sonrisa, madame Hooch se llevó el silbato a su boca y soplo. Las pelotas fueron liberadas y los catorce jugadores subieron disparados al aire.

-El comienzo de este partido tan emocionante he inesperado, Con los grandiosos jugadores.-

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Ron dirigirse hacia los postes de gol. Luego subió más alto buscando la Snitch, una bludger se dirigió hacia él, solo con mover la cabeza la pudo esquivar. Malfoy se movía por todo el estadio Harry se mantenía quieto, no savia si sentir las presencias mágicas era trampa, decidió no usarlo ya que le parecía poco deportivo.

-y es Johnson, con la quaffle, que jugadora es esta chica, llevo diciéndolo años y ella un no sale conmigo. Esquiva a Warrington, para a Montague, ella ha sido golpeada por una bludgers de Crabbe, Montague atrapa la quaffle.-

Enseguida Harry vio como Crabbe y Goyle mandaban las dos bludgers en dirección de Ron a lo que los gemelos aceleraron rápidamente y en un segundo alcanzo las bludgers y con fuerza las revotaron en dirección de Warrington y Montague.

-Valla vuelo, esos dos mejoraron o mis ojos se han vuelto lentos. -

Montague lanzo la quaffle antes de que las bludger se acercaran y Ron se lanzó rápido en la dirección atrapándola espectacularmente.

-Ese es un Weasley con todas las letras del nombre, increíble, Fred parece aceptar por primera vez en años que es su hermano menor, incluso a mí me dijo que era adoptado. Ya se profesora, ya se... y Montague va a por… cuidado-

Montague paso zumbando cerca de Harry y pateo potentemente si no fuera porque entrenaba eludiendo esa masa gris estaba seguro que le hubiera dado en medio del rostro.

-Eso es trampa, maldito cerdo, piojoso- Grito Lee levantando el puño.

-¿¡LEE!?-grito McGonagall y para no tener su voz amplificada la escucho a metros del lugar.

-Alicia la tiene, angelina, ahora se la para a Katie, o Fred envía una bludger a Crabbe el cual casi cae de la escoba, o Katie pierde la quaffle por una bludger de Goyle, la tiene Montague, Montague va a los aros, lanza...vamos Ron... la detiene con la cabezazo formidable, Eso es un guardián proteger con todo el cuerpo, incluso las partes nobles... si profesora ya sé que no debo decir eso. Esto no es futbol Weasley, para más información del futbol acuda a la maestra Babbage de estudios Muggles. Este comercial es patrocinado por... Ya profesora McGonagall ya se-

Harry volteo y vio a Ron teniendo la quaffle en sus manos pero su cara sucia y sudorosa.

Harry siguió buscando la Snitch enseguida giro como si hubiera visto algo subió más rápido y más, hasta donde el estado se veía mucho más chico.

-he Potter a visto algo y ahí va Malfoy...-

Enseguida freno en seco y se quedó suspendido a gran altura del estadio

-Parece que quería una mejor visita. Angelina tiene la quaffle pasa a Montague esquiva la bludger,...gol-

La multitud de Gryffindor hizo una ovación increíble y después un rugido surgió del estadio sacando una sonrisa a Harry.

-No creas que ese simple punto hará que ganes Potter-dijo Malfoy acercándose, ambos a gran altura.

Harry no le prestó atención, miraba un destello dorado en la parte izquierda del estadio, pero voló tranquilamente a la derecha siendo seguido por Malfoy para después girar a la izquierda y ver que Malfoy seguía de frente dando un cirulo al estadio, mientras el hacía lo mismo pero en dirección opuesta.

-y Warrington de nuevo-grito lee-que se la pasa a Pucey, Spinnet, vamos Angelina, tú lo puedes, agarra, no, no puedes, pero bonita bludger Fred, digo George, no eres Fred ¿Verdad?, Que importa son idénticos, como sea, Warrington no suelta la quaffle y Katie... la ha soltado está sola, cae, Montague la atrapa en el aire, el capitán la toma va a toda velocidad los aros, vamos Gryffindor blóquenlo... pasa a Alicia... Ron páralo-

Harry no supo cómo lo logro estaba concentrado en no perder a Malfoy de vista, los gritos alegres de Slytherin le indicaron que habían marcado, aunque empataban 10-10 no era nada. El tiempo pasó mientras Harry seguía dando vueltas al igual que Draco siguiendo a gran altura, en cuando estaba más lejos de Malfoy, bajo rápidamente en totalmente caída recta.

-Miren a Potter, vio la Snitch ¿Dónde está?-grito lee- alguien búsquela-

Malfoy le alcanzo el paso con la Nimbus y el apresuro sin intención de que le rebasara el paso iban tan iguales, antes de tocar el suelo el volteo a ver a Malfoy y durante unos dos segundos lo observo, Malfoy se dio cuenta subiendo la vista y Harry le sonrió. Soltó sus pies de la escoba y presiono la parte baja donde las ramitas se unían al mango y tiro de la punta con fuerza mientras controlaba su magia. Freno rápidamente y giro 180° sin dificultas elevándose en vuelo veloz. Un segundo después escucho un Plaf, en el estadio y gritos de los de Slytherin así como el vitoreo de los de Gryffindor.

-WOOW, UN AMAGO DE WRONSKI HARRY POTTER HA UTILIZADO UN AMAGO DE WRONSKI PERFECTO. Engaño a Draco Malfoy, o esto es para escribir en el libro de historia mágica, profesor Binns escríbalo bien. Las futuras generaciones de Quidditch tienen el listón alto a lado de Potter-

Madame Hooch silbo y enseguida todos bajaron, Harry vio como Malfoy tenía la cara pálida y la mirada perdida, junta a un moretón en toda la mejilla. Madame Pomfrey corría a llegar a Draco y lo reviso.

-¿Desde cuándo Madame Pomfrey viene a los partidos?-pregunto Fred de repente.

-Desde que uno casi se cae de la escoba, se rompió el brazo y desaparecieron todos sus huesos, quedo inconsciente y cayó al suelo desde 15 metros de altura-contesto Gorgue recargándose en su Hermano.- Y que casi se lo comen los dragones-

-Ósea que viene a cuidar a Harry-dijo Fred algo burlón.

No le molesto a Harry, estaba admirando su obra y sonriendo para molestarse por pequeñeces.

-Esta es una advertencia para el buscador y capitán de Gryffindor, nada de jugadas peligrosas, el amago de wronski es permitido en los partidos de quidditch oficiales, pero aquí no es admitido-dijo Madame Hooch con el sonorus-Dos más y el buscador estará expulsado-

Angelina miro mal Harry.

-Me gusto, pero ahora nada de venganzas-dijo Angelina seria, se veía sudorosa y sucia.

-Claro, pero el capitán soy yo-dijo Harry sonriendo y viendo a Ron- ¿Cómo vas?-

-Genial si no fuera por el último gol-dijo Ron tan sudoroso como Angelina.

-Tranquilo estas muy estresado, relájate, disfruta del quidditch-dijo Harry sonriendo-Solo es un partido-

-Eso que le hiciste a Draco es algo que arias por un partido-dijo Ron mostrándose feliz.

-No, eso fue venganza por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi mione y me cae muy mal-dijo Harry con voz baja para que no lo escucharan los dos adultos presentes.

-Todo bien, puede continuar-dijo madame Pomfrey mirando a Harry con severidad. Como si lo quisiera muerto, por algo había tomado una velocidad baja-Ten más cuidado-

\- bien sûr -dijo Harry en francés mientas montando su escoba y volando nuevamente.

Madame Hooch silbo y el juego se reanudo, mientras Draco parecía volar lento y tambaleante, Harry simplemente miraba el partido, ya no tenía competencia.

\- Katie de Gryffindor la tiene, evita a Montague con un giro estupendo, se la pasa a Angelina, esquiva a Warrington, va a los postes, vamos Angelina ahora, Gryffindor marca, van 20-10 a favor de Gryffindor y Pucey tiene la quaffle-

Harry escucho el rugir del sombrero de Luna arias veces y grito muy lejano de Hermione. Volteo a la tribuna, no lo escucho hasta estar a menos de un metro de su cabeza, dos Bludger desde atrás directas a él, que logró esquivar girando sobre el eje de la escoba y quedando boca abajo.

-Eso es suerte o mucha habilidad. Esas bludger iban con saña, pero Goyle y Crabbe no tienen que ver están ocupados intentando darle con el bar a Katie… lleva la quaffle, se la pasa Alicia y ella la lleva, esquiva a Pucey, Montague queda Warrington, se la pasa a Angelina y después se la regresa a Alicia que se adelantó, tira y… Gryffindor 30- 10, eso es estrategia señores-

Escuchaba todo lo dicho por leer mientras regresaba a su posición original. Y a su vista dos bludgers se dirigían en direcciones opuestas.

\- Pucey se la pasa a Warrington, Warrington a Montague, Montague de vuelta a Pucey... ¿Qué están haciendo chicas? –

Harry observo a que se refería, Alicia, Katie y Angelina iban hombro con hombro y volaban a los postes de gol sin ver que hacían los de Slytherin, sabía que pasaría pues él les enseño esa formación, la llamaban "falange", era seguro un gol si Ron lograba pararla.

-Montague lanza y… Eso es Ron, Oh se la entrega inmediatamente angelina, Katie y Alicia la escoltan a los postes… Montague intenta quitársela pero Alicia lo frena, Ahora Pucey así se vuela Katie… Angelina esquiva a Warrington y… Gol… Gryffindor 40-10

Nuevamente sintió el zumbido de las Bludgers, las esquivo volando, al momento Warrington, Montague y Pucey intentaban llegar a los postes. Freno y estiro las manos a donde las bludgers le golpearían, sintió el fuerte golpe en las palmas mientras retrocedía un poco por la fuerza. Las yemas de los dedos le quemaron mientras las Bludger giraban con fuerza sin detener su velocidad. Un grito sonó en toda la tribuna de Gryffindor y muchas risas de las de slytherin. Cerro con fuerzas sus manos y las bludger se detuvieron. Sentía el dolor en las palmas y el agotamiento de sus músculos pero no tenía tiempo de eso. Montague y Warrington se dirigían a los postes con solo angelina intentando detenerlos, Katie y Alicia estaban frenando a Pucey.

-¿las...las paro?-dijo lee su voz parecía realmente sorprendida-¿Esto ha pasado alguna vez en un partido?, ¿Es válido?, ¿Alquilen tiene la guía de reglas?-

-le continua-grito la profesora McGonagall.

Harry salió disparado en dirección a sus postes sin poner las manos en su escoba, sin soltar las bludger y cuando al fin alcanzo a Montague y Warrington se impulso y las lanzo con toda su fuerza.

\- las bludger están nuevamente en juego...sorpresa Chicos…-

Las bludger salieron volando en la dirección de ambos trazando dos arcos perfectos, Soltaron la quaffle y giraron Warrington llevándose la peor parte cuando una de las bludger golpeo la cola de su escoba quitándole casi todas las ramitas.

-Johnson toma la quaffle, se la pasa a Katie-

Angelina voló cerca de Harry.

-Atrapas Snitch no bludgers-dijo con fuerza.

-Unas gracias hubiera sido más rápido y mejor-grito Harry irritado.

En un segundo se había separado para continuar con sus misiones. Pero toda la tribuna grito algo parecido a su nombre y el volteo solo viendo que ambas bludger lo seguían nuevamente girando entre ellas. Acelero con la escoba.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Harry como si alguien lo escuchara, aunque varios dijeron lo mismo en las tribunas.

-a Potter lo persiguen las bludgers-dijo lee con voz extrañada-Unas bludger locas, ¿Cuándo será el partido que Harry juegue sin accidentes?... Katie y Alice anotan otro tanto 50-10… No se junten con Potter durante un partido su suerte es pésima-

-cállate lee-grito la profesora McGonagall.

Harry volaba a toda velocidad esquivando los trayectos de las bludger, si tan solo hubiera sentido el hechizo cuando las tuvo en la mano, podría haber hecho que siguieran a otro o anularlo, estaba tan atrapado en el partido que no sintió la magia. Giro a la derecha esquivando la bludger que venía de frente. Como podía ser que nuevamente las bludgers tuvieran una maldición y esta vez eran ambas. Los rastros de magia en sus manos le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Umbridge-dijo Harry casi en un susurro, esquivando la bludgers y bajando rápidamente.

Barrió el suelo cuando llego a este y vio como las bludger chocaban contra la tierra dejando dos agujeros enormes, sería mucho esperar que se quedaran ahí, estas en un instante lo seguían. Subió nuevamente en dirección a los jugadores de Slytherin y cuando vio a Crabbe y a Goyle, salto de la escoba pasando en medio de ellos y la escoba saliendo disparada hacia enfrente, la tomo y por el impulso giro sobre el eje de la escoba.

-...Crabbe y Goyle están inconscientes por las bludger... Angelina marca otro tanto, eso es linda, 60-10-

-Necesitas ayuda ¿Harry?-pregunto Fred volando a su lado, Gorgue miraba hacia atrás apuntando a las bludgers.

-No… cubran a las chicas. Entre más puntos mejor ¿No?-dijo Harry y antes de irse golpearon las bludger.

Harry subió a mas altura no quería interferir en el partido. Tarde se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy comenzó a caer en picada en dirección a los aros de Gryffindor. Sin mirar jalo con fuerza su escoba girando y apuntando al suelo, su escoba era lenta a comparación de la saeta, pero al poner toda su magia obtenía una velocidad alarmante, alcanzando a Draco, cabeza a cabeza.

Las bludger zumbaban detrás, y por un segundo deseo que le dieran a Malfoy, pero él estaba extendiendo la mano a centímetros pero la Snitch no estaba. Y a un metro del suelo Malfoy intento elevarse, Harry viro la escoba hacia la derecha y salió disparado justo cuando la bludger golpeaban los postes y rebotaban. Malfoy parecía haberle querido jugar con el Amago de Wronski.

-… Y eso deja a Gryffindor 90- 10-dijo Lee por el megáfono-

Algo atrajo su mirada encima de los postes de Gol de Slythering estaba la Snitch y sin esperar más voló a toda su capacidad.

-Ahí encima de los postes…-grito Lee con alegría- Vuela Harry vuela-

Malfoy le pisaba los talones, Warrington y Pucey le cerraron el paso en un segundo. Angelina anoto otro tanto y giro para parar a Montague que subía hacia él. Miro hacia atrás, Malfoy, Fred, Gorgue, Alicia, Katie volaban directamente a ayudar. Driblo a Pucey y una bludger roso su hombro dejándolo una marca de suciedad. La Snitch seguía subiendo. Y esa maniobra le dio tiempo a Malfoy de adelantarle.

Acelero y se colocó detrás de Malfoy que le frenaba sin ver la Snitch que estaba a unos metros adelante.

-Un final de fotografía, prepárala tu cámara Colín - la Snitch freno y ambos la pasaron de largo.

Alargo la mano y sintió como sus dedos rozaban un ala. La Snitch se precipito al suelo con la misma velocidad que volaba. Si giraba la perdería de vista. Soltó la escoba y se dejó caer al vacío.

Todos gritaron mientras Malfoy giraba lentamente. Plegó sus manos al cuerpo y bajo rápidamente, su varita estaba en su túnica y le mando magia –Accio-. Vio pasar a Fred con el bate y ahí recordó que las bludger todavía le seguían. Extendió la mano y viendo la Snitch tan clara como nunca escucho el griterío de todos lados, pero lo peor fue el silbido de la bludger acercarse.

-¡Derecha!- gritaron todos los de Gryffindor como si fueran uno.

Cerro los ojos y sintió la escoba detrás, los abrió tenía la Snitch tocando la punta de sus dedos, cerro la mano con fuerza sintiendo la pequeña pelota en su palma agitándose desesperadamente. Vio la bludger recorriendo los cielos en línea recta a su derecha dirigiéndose a donde el estaría en unos segundo.

Estiro su mano y sintió el mango de Nimbus. Apretó su mano y freno su caída completamente.

-Demente pero la atrapo, Harry Potter atrapo la Snitch, juego para Gryffindor con 250-10 -dijo lee alegremente.

La bludger pasó de largo zumbando peligrosamente, trazo un arco y se dirigió a su cuerpo nuevamente, no se movió, angelina, Katie y los demás Gryffindor apuraron el paso, no llegarían a tiempo y no fue necesario. A un segundo de golpearlo Harry giro con la escoba y subió a ella evitando que lo golpeara.

Estaban todos vitoreando y gritando, el rugido de Luna resonó por todo el estadio. Voló rápidamente al suelo seguido de sus amigos. Debió no estar tan alegre y sosteniendo la Snitch en el aire, la segunda bludger golpeo a Harry en el hombro, mientras el otro golpeo la escoba y este cayó nuevamente. Afortunadamente estaba a metros de altura, por lo cual pudo caer rodando y sin daño alguno más que el dolor en el hombro, tuvo alguna complicación para mantenerse de pie y callo de sentón viendo las bludgers dirigirse a su rostro.

-Rápido-grito Angelina acercándose.

Harry se metió la Snitch en la boca y rodo cuando las bludger casi llegan rosando la tierra y al siguiente segundo las bludger giraron en dirección a su pecho, Harry nuevamente el esquivo saltando hacia atrás y pasando sobre sus ojos. Agradecía las prácticas en la torre flotante. Ahora entendía a Dobby cuando solo dijo que quería lastimarlo o dejarlo herido, estas Bludger de verdad iban a matarlo si se descuidaba. Dio una vuelta de carro y sintió como la bludger le pasaba por las costillas, mientras la otra casi le da en la cabeza. Busco la varita en su túnica, ¿Por qué demonios no se quedó sus muñequeras?

-Finite incantatem-dijo Madame Hooch y una de las bludger exploto en mil pedazos muy cerca de su cara, pero la segunda nuevamente giro en su dirección.

-Cuidado-dijo al voz de Fred aterrizando cuando la bludger golpeo de lleno el pecho de Harry.

Aferro la pelota entre sus manos y que violentamente se agitaba y giraba furiosamente. Los brazos le ardieron y comenzaron a doler.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Angelina acercándose sudorosa y con todo el equipo detrás.

-Uú dé cdes(TU QUE CREES)-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados por la Snitch e intentando evitar que la bludger hiciera más daño.

-A la cuenta de tres libérala-dijo Madame Hooch-1...2...3-

Aflojo los brazos y la bludger subió unos metros y con un movimiento de madame Hooch y de madame Pomfrey exploto.

-¿Por qué siempre te persiguen las cosas?-dijo Angelina pareciendo feliz pero su voz mostraba algo de preocupación.

-Lo mismo me pregunto desde niño-dijo Harry sacándose la Snitch y dejándose caer en la hierba mojada.

-Lo bueno es que ganamos, Harry, ganamos-dijo Angelina emocionada abrazando a Gorgue que sonreía mucho.

Sonrió con satisfacción y se giró para reunirse con el resto del equipo que estaban comenzando a celebrar, golpeado el aire con triunfos, todos incluso Ron desmontaban su escoba cerca de los postes para ir a los vestuarios, mientras el público gritaba de felicidad.

-Por cierto Harry, hay que recordar revisar las pelotas antes de los partidos-dijo Angelina severamente-No podemos dejar que se repita -

-De que hablas, ha hecho maniobras magnificas, me encantaría verlas nuevamente-dijo Fred.

Harry escucho un resoplido detrás, Madame Pomfrey le mandaba una mirada de enojo. El solo sonrió y se levantó para el regaño.

-Salvaste el cuello de tus estúpidos amiguitos-dijo la voz de Malfoy que había aterrizado a metros de ellos -Esas locas tácticas, solo demuestran que eres un demente y psicópata. No sé cómo pasas el tiempo con ellos Potter, son pobres y su madre gorda y fea, su padre un inútil, acaso el estar con muggles te a echo conformarte con esa porquería o acaso es que puedes recordar como olía tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley quizás te traiga a la memoria a esa sangre sucia de tu madre-

Todo se silenció a oídos de Harry ya no le importo que Madame Pomfrey estuviera enojada, giro y dio dos pasos, Fred, Gorgue y Ron pasaron casi corriendo a su lado, el solo tomo del cuello a Fred y Ron jalándolos hacia atrás y derribándolos de un tirón. Alcanzo a Gorgue y también rito de igual forma derribándolo. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sentía la mandíbula comenzarle a doler, sus oídos palpitaban al igual que su cabeza, comenzaba a ver rojo sangre mientras la cicatriz ardía mucho peor.

Dio otro paso en dirección de Malfoy y comenzó a temblar todo… No era el quien temblaba su cuerpo, el pasto comenzaba a secarse y el calor a aumentar, su magia calentó el ambiente. Malfoy estaba pálido y con la boca abierta sin poderse mover. El tiempo parecía no avanzar, ya que sintió una eternidad en llegar a Malfoy lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo sin problemas, no sentía el peso de Malfoy, ni dolor, ni preocupación. Solo quería matarlo, callar esa voz de una vez por todas, quería ver el rojo de sus entrañas esparcidas por el verde de los campo, el dolor sembrado en su cara y… Quería matarlo.

Levanto el puño y comenzó a activar su magia de fuerza, sintió subiendo el poder mágico por su brazo y en un segundo cubierto completamente. Solo un golpe y no tendría que ver a Malfoy mas.

Una cadena envolvió su brazo desde su codo hasta su puño y a esta se le unió una segunda, una tercera y varias más. Volteo a ver quién lo detenía, Madame Hooch y Pomfrey tenían la varita levantada y de la punta de sus varitas salían las cadenas.

-Deténgase señor Potter-dijeron casi a coro pero su voz era lenta y casi apagada como si estuvieran muy lejos y el tiempo no pasara. Regreso su vista, movió la mano sin dificultad y lentamente se acercó a la de Malfoy, las cadenas se enroscaron más y apretaron tanto que dolió de verdad, aun así no se detenía.

{Detente} grito la voz de Hermione dentro de su cabeza.

Todo regreso a la normalidad, su puño la detuvo a un centímetro del rostro de Malfoy. El rubio idiota temblaba como trompo y sus ojos casi estaban en blanco, la piel del chico estaba sudorosa y pálida. No había mas celebraciones ni gritos, solo silencio. Bajo a Malfoy lentamente y vio como las cadenas se aflojaban, de su brazo comenzaron a salir líneas de sangre mientras el sentía su brazo casi sin fuerza.

-Todos los Weasley son mi familia al igual que mis amigos.-Dijo Harry con su voz fuerte-No me importa si te burlas de mí, que me insultes, si vuelves a hablar mal de mi familia o de mis amigos, si te les acercas, si haces algo, te juro que te la devolveré con fuerza. Y si insultas una vez a mi mamá…- se acercó a su oído y con la voz más fría y parecida a Lord Voldemort pronuncio- Te matare-

-Señor Potter un poco de autocontrol-grito Madame Hooch.

-¿Autocontrol?-pregunto Harry molesto dejando a Malfoy y alejándose, las cadenas desaparecieron mientras que el brazo de su traje estaba roto y se comenzaba a llenar de rojo.

-Sé que el señor Malfoy ha dicho cosas horribles, pero debe mantenerse tranquilo, informare de esto a sus jefes de casa, vallan directamente al castillo. En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy...-

No escucho nada más ni siquiera volteo la mirada a Madame Pomfrey que aún tenía su botiquín de primeros auxilio sobre la hiera. Le ardía la mente, su frente parecía incendiada a pesar de estar bañado en sudor. Seguía sintiendo el odio de Voldemort y ahora sus ganas de matar, de ver la sangre de sus enemigos derramada. Se odiaba por sentirlo.

Fred, Gorgue y Ron eran detenidos por las tres cazadoras, Ron tenía el labio hinchado y los tres con el traje lleno de tierra y pasto húmedo. Bajo la vista cuando paso junto a ellos, perdió el control de sí mismo y no podía revertirlo, odio cambio a vergüenza y miedo, se preocupaba de que pudieran pensar. Nunca debía desear matar. Fred y George le pasaron los brazos por los hombros y le sonrieron como siempre, aliviándolo y cuando Ron se unió a ellos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No merecía estar al lado de ellos, su mente era atacada por un asesino y el no podía protegerse, cada vez que se adentraba dentro de su mente era más difícil sacarlo ¿Qué pasaría si no lo controlaba? y ¿si Voldemort tomaba el control?

Salieron del estadio, los cuatro sin parar en los vestuarios, ninguno decía nada. Los demás del equipo se quedaban junto a Madame Hooch y Pomfrey. El ruido volvió a inundar el estadio, Harry no savia ni siquiera donde quedo la Snitch, sus guantes tenían barro, pasto y sangre de su brazo.

Lo peor del asunto fue cuando subió la vista un poco y a un costado del castillo, vio a un perro lanudo correr por el bosque, junto a Lupin. ¿Acaso tenían razón? ¿Debería dejar que Dumbledore lo controlara? ¿Solo ser un peón para la guerra vecina?

Antes de llegar a la puerta del castillo, la profesora McGonagall los flanqueo con manos temblorosas y la cara lívida. Ahí sí que su corazón se destrozó aquella mirada de decepción, vergüenza y preocupación con los ojos directamente sobre los suyos lo obligo a ver el suelo.

-Síganme-dijo con la voz baja, casi en un susurro y nadie lo discutió.

No supo cuándo o como llego al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡adentro!-dijo con furia, señalando la puerta. Todos entraron. Ella camino hasta detenerse detrás de su escritorio dándoles una cara, furiosa.

Nadie se sentó, Harry se sintió como un niño regañado y por un segundo la profesora McGonagall comenzó a ser una gigante y el un simple pulga.

-Bien-empezó apretando los labios- Madame Hooch me ha dicho lo que ha pasado, también me dijo lo que ha dicho Malfoy, primeramente les digo que eso no tiene nada que ver en sus acciones-

-Lo provoco, nos provocó a todos-dijo Fred con tono molesto.

-¿Los provoco?-grito la profesora McGonagall, cruzando sus dedos en la mesa-¿El acaba de perder, o no? ¡Por supuesto que los provocaría!, Que demonios creían intentando atacarlo y tu Potter-

El escuchar su apellido después de todo el tiempo que lo había llamado Harry, eso lo termino de hundir más en su dolor. No era un niño pequeño pero las lágrimas se perfilaban por sus ojos. ¿Por qué demonios no podía detener a Voldemort?

-Insulto a mis padres-explico George con la voz igual de molesta que McGonagall-y a la mamá de Harry-

-Pero en vez de dejar que Madame Hooch lo solucionara, usted señor Potter decidió dar una exhibición de duelo muggle-grito la profesora McGonagall-¿tiene idea de lo que ha hecho?-

No contesto, se sentía tan insignificante como el pergamino debajo del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall.

-No ha hecho nada-grito Ron también sin medir sus palabras- Ni le toco la cara-

-Sí, todos nos dimos cuenta al igual que mostro una ira increíble-dijo McGonagall un más enojada.

-hem, hem.-

Harry no tuvo que girar como la demás savia que Dolores Umbridge estaba parada en la puerta y con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿puedo ayudar, profesora?-pregunto con la voz más venenosa que había escuchado.

La profesora McGonagall se mostró más furiosa que nunca, Harry volvió a bajar la mirada al pergamino sucio e insignificante.

-¿Ayudar?-repitió con voz oprimida la profesora-¿a qué se refiere con "ayudar"?-

-pensé que usted estaría agradecida con un poquito de autoridad extra-dijo esa voz chillona.

Continuo sin voltear, la ira volvió a su cuerpo nuevamente, atacaría a alguien y esta vez sí que la mataría. Llevo instintiva mente la mano a su collar con sus maestros y los apretó fuertemente, rogándoles por alejar ese instinto asesino que le golpeaba en todos sus sentidos.

-Se equivoca-dijo la profesora sin prestarle atención-Ahora señores Weasley, tendrán que estar en detención por una semana eso les enseñara a no tener autocontrol y usted señor Potter tendrá un mes de castigo y no me importa que no le tocara un pelo al señor Malfoy-

-hem, hem-

La profesora McGonagall cerró los ojos como implorando paciencia mientras volvía su cara hacia la profesora Umbridge de nuevo. El aferro los anillos, haciéndose daño y rechinando los dientes, la palpitación en su cicatriz y su mente ardiendo no lograba enfocar nada.

-¿si?-

-Pienso que el señor Potter se merece un castigo más severo que detenciones-declaro Umbridge.

-¿Las bludgers no fueron suficiente? ¿Quiere más?-dijo Harry mirando como la profesora McGonagall miraba a Umbridge y que parecía sorprendida por su reacción. No era necesario saber que su cara estaba sonrojada.

-Lo ve profesora McGonagall-dijo Umbridge que al parecer tenía la cara con algo de vergüenza

-Mire solo ha dado una opinión no una afirmación-dijo McGonagall seria entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Umbridge enojada -Y como esto está zanjado, creo que esos serán sus castigos, ya que están en mi casa yo…-

-bien, ahora minerva-contesto la profesora Umbridge-Creo que entenderás que entender que no lo puedo dejar así, Cornelius mando este pergamino-

Saco una carta y desplego el pergamino.

-Decreto educacional número veinticinco-

-otro más-escalmo violentamente la profesora McGonagall.

-pues si- contesto Umbridge- A partir de ahora el gran inquisidor va a tener la autoridad suprema sobre los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios pertenecientes a Hogwarts, y el poder de alterar castigos sanciones y eliminación de privilegios que hayan sido ordenados por otros docentes. Firmada Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de magia, orden de Merlín, primera clase. etc., etc...-

Enrollo el pergamino.

-Entonces yo pienso expulsar al señor Potter de poder jugar quidditch para siempre-declaro, mirándolo con satisfacción-A los demás solamente estarán advertidos-

-¿Expulsado?-murmuro Ron a lado de Harry, respiro profundamente, aun así no pudo contener su ira.

-sí, señor Weasley. Una expulsión de por vida debería surtir efecto-señalo Umbridge con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba todavía mas-Si usted quieren acompañarlo-

Levanto la vista a tiempo, vio como iban a reclamar sus tres amigos. Harry no permitiría que su tontería ocasionara más problemas por ese día, se levantó de la silla.

-Bien-dijo Harry viendo a la cara a Umbridge todo su ira la evoco en su mirada y Umbridge borro su sonrisa-Estoy fuera del quidditch-

-Sus escoba quedara confiscada, desde luego, las guardare en mi despacho, para asegurarme que no hay ninguna infracción a mi prohibición. El resto del equipo podrá seguir jugando, incluyendo a los señores Weasley, claramente mientras no sean violentos. Bien... buenas tardes- y con una mirada de satisfacción abandono la habitación.

Sus amigos lo miraban como loco, y McGonagall desconcertada

-De la capitanía a Angelina, sabe los entrenamientos y todas las formaciones. Dennis está listo para ser buscador, solamente necesita una buena escoba, dele la Nimbus 2001. Profesora me retiro-

Hizo una reverencia exagerada, le temblaban las manos de coraje y sentía arder su mente.

-Si-dijo McGonagall pareciendo triste-señores Weasley su castigo conmigo continua y Harry…-

No escucho lo demás abrió la puerta y observo el catillo lúgubre y frio, parecía mucho más chico de lo que recordaba. Y dejo su control, regresando todo normal. Abandonando el despacho y lentamente regreso a la torre, ha de ver sido muy lento ya que Ron, Fred y Gorgue lo alcanzaron.

Dentro de la torre, todos guardaban silencio mientras Gorgue explicaba y él se sentaba en el sofá más alejado, mirando sus manos rojas, hinchadas y una de ellas llena de sangre. Ni siquiera sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello o cuando le tomo la mano, lo recostó sobre su hombro mientras su cabellera castaña le daba en la cara. A Hermione pareció no importarle la sangre en su mano o las heridas, le tomo suavemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y le besaba la frente. Eso desapareció todo su odio y la cabeza le dejo de arder.

-¿Suspendido?-susurro Angelina en voz apaga-perdimos al mejor buscador y Capitán. ¿Qué aremos?-

No parecía que ganaron el partido. Donde quiera que miraba todos lo daban observaban con cara de odio o de repulsión, muchos volteaban al verlo. Todo el equipo estaba en la chimenea, mientras Ron se encontraba sentado al otro lado con una mano en su hombro.

-Es tan injusto-comento Alicia-quiero decir, Harry no toco a Malfoy y ese puerco solo dijo-

-No importa eso-dijo Harry fuertemente sintiéndose el nuevamente aunque su voz le seguía pareciendo la de Lord Voldemort- Ya está hecho-

-¿Quién será nuestro buscador y capitán?-dijo Angelina miserablemente.

Se levantó y con algo de dolor se quitó los guantes aun llenos de lodo y sangre. Se dirigió a su antiguo equipo y ante la vista de todos se los tendió a Dennis que tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada compungida.

-Estás listo-dijo Harry tranquilamente.- Sabia que algo saldría mal tarde o temprano y te necesitaba listo y fuerte. – Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura ya que Dennis tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos- No importa si no lo logras a la primera, sique intentando y cuando sea momento, llévalos a la victoria-

Dennis lo tomo con manos temblorosas y asintió mientras los apretaba con fuerza. Le sonrió y se levantó quitándose la banda del brazo, la miro un momento y luego sonrió. Había sido un lindo sueño, mientras duro, como bien sabia la vida nunca lo dejaba soñar demasiado.

-Es tuya… siempre fue tu equipo, solo necesitaba prepararlo para ti- Dijo Harry intentando colocándole la banda.

-No entiendes Harry-dijo Angelina sosteniéndole las manos -Podríamos perder los demás partidos, al fin cuando teníamos al mejor capitán y busca…-

Harry le sonrió e interrumpió.

-No me necesitan -dijo Harry fríamente-Yo confió en ellos, cree en ellos como con o sin mi conseguirán la copa de quidditch. Ya les enseñe todo lo básico, solo sigan su entrenamiento, confíen en ustedes mismos y en su capitana.-

Coloco una mano encima del hombro de Angelina. Todos asintieron.

-Gracias Harry-dijo Ron al fin no había escuchado su voz desde la oficina de McGonagall.

-¿Por qué agradeces? Yo los metí a todo en esto-dijo más avergonzado que nunca.

-Detuviste a Fred, gorgue y a mí, si no… estaríamos expulsados igual que tu-dijo Ron levantándose y mirándolo agradecido.- Aceptaste el castigo, antes de que fuera peor para el equipo y nos preparaste para estar sin ti. Ganaremos esa copa y el nombre que se grabara será el tuyo amigo-

-Primera vez que tienes razón hermanito. Nos salvaste, recibiste todo el castigo-dijo Fred sonriéndole.

\- Como siempre, nunca podemos ayudarte, pero te juro que le daré a Malfoy con un par de Bludgers -dijo George mirando a Ron con una sonrisa.

-Ganaremos-gritaron todos los del Equipo- No te defraudaremos capitán-

Pronto la mayoría de uno a uno se fueron a la cama, Katie y Alicia le mandaron miradas un poco de lastima a Harry, mientras los demás subían a su habitación lentamente. Dennis se despidió ceremoniosamente y corrió a su dormitorio, Ron le dio unas palmaditas y se fue al igual que todos los demás. Al final solo quedaba Harry y Hermione en la sala común, no hablaba y no la miraba, no la merecía si dentro de él existían sentimientos suicidas.

-Deberíamos curarte -dijo Hermione preocupada, poniéndose de pie. Y la imito, se vieron unos segundos y entonces lo vio en aquellos ojos color miel, la preocupación, pero en el fondo solo una pizca de decepción.

-Me voy a entrenar-dijo Harry dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida. No aguantaría que esa decepción se incrementara. Regresaría a trabajar inmediatamente y se aria más fuerte...

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione de repente cuando llego al retrato.

-Necesito ser más fuerte-contesto Harry y el retrato se abrió.

-Carajo Harry. Olvídate de eso-Grito Hermione molesta y Harry se paralizo- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa?-

¿Cómo contestar a la mujer que más que todas las noches sueñas con muertes? ¿Que cuando se enoja su instinto asesino surge de la peor forma conocida?

-Por qué no sé qué me sucede. No lo controlo Mione, yo quisiera poder saber que me pasa. Es mucho más fuerte que yo-dijo Harry mirando la oscuridad del pasillo y como el frio invadía su cuerpo

Los pasos resonaron y una suave mano tomo su brazo y lo giro.

-No tienes que cárgalo tú solo-dijo Hermione y al verla noto sus ojos llorosos -Estamos contigo, todos nosotros-

-NO ES CIERTO-contesto Harry apretando la mandíbula y nuevamente volvió a ver rojo- CREES QUE NO LO VEO, LA DECEPCIÓN DE TODOS. DE MCGONAGALL, DE SIRIUS, LUPIN INCLUSO LA TUYA Y SUPONGO QUE DUMBLEDORE ES EL MÁS DECEPCIONADO, SU ALUMNO DOTADO QUIEN CREYÓ QUE DERROTARÍA A VOLDEMORT LO DEJO RESURGIR, LO DEJO POR AHÍ VOLVIÉNDOSE FUERTE Y COMO YA NO SIRVO…-

-¡HARRY!-Grito Hermione roja y poniéndola las manos en la mejillas.- Sácalo de tu mente, no dejes que gane.-

Ardía de verdad su cicatriz dolía como ácido carcomiéndolo y no lo noto hasta que Hermione lo toco. Se llevó las manos a la frente y gimió de dolor cayendo de rodillas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía frío casi sin vida.

-Ayúdame -pidió Harry dejando caer sus lágrimas contenidas- Ya no puedo más. Por favor Ayúdame, me duele mucho-

Gimoteaba y temblaba, mientras Hermione se agachaba y lo abrazaba.

-No soy Voldemort ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry tomando a Hermione por la cintura y enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Ella era real, lo único real que tenía en ese momento y no quería perderla.- Soy Harry… soy Harry… ¿Verdad?-

-Tú eres Harry-dijo Hermione apretándolo más y con voz llorosa-No eres Voldemort, nunca lo serás-

-Entonces por qué me siento como el… busco poder igual que el…estoy haciendo todo lo que hizo… intento ser otro… no puedo… no comprendo, cada vez soy más parecido… ¿es su alma dentro de mí? O ¿Es que yo soy así?-dijo Harry temblando mientras sentía más lagrimas brotar sin control- Lo quería muerto Hermione… desee matarlo…yo quería…-

-No eres tú, es su alma- la desesperación se notaba en su voz- y… perdón por pedirte que luches en contra eso ya que es doloroso y cansado, pero debes hacerlo- Dijo Hermione besando su frente y apretándolo más fuerte mientras lloraba- DEBES VENCERLO… LO SIENTO… DE VERDAD PERDON… POR TODA ESTA CARGA SOBRE TUS HOMBROS-

Harry se levantó y abrazo a Hemiono con fuerza, su cicatriz ardía y su cerebro dolía más que nunca.

-No me dejes… no hoy- dijo Harry besándola y juntando su frente con la de ella.- Te necesito-

-Escúchame me bien Harry Potter, jamás te dejare solo, sin importa que pase-dijo Hermione besándolo con fuerza y ambos probaron el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Se levantaron aun llorando y se fueron al sillón, Hermione saco una botella de dormir sin sueños. Harry la aparto no quería tomarla, no quería volver a soñar con el lago y aquella mujer liquida. Negó con la cabeza, se llevó la botella a los labios tomo un par de tragos, desconcertando a Harry y de repente lo beso. El líquido paso de la boca de Hermione a la suya sin poder evitarlo trago la poción mientras escurrían un poco por la comisura de los labios de ambos.

-Eres muy tramposa-dijo Harry y ella le sonrió acariciándole una mejilla.

-Descansa amor… mañana será otro día-dijo Hermione nuevamente besándolo.

Tal vez era el cansancio de tantos meses sin dormir bien, el cansancio de todos los días que entrenaba hasta casi desmayarse, ese día que fue agotador o el hecho de que Hermione lo abraso, lo recostó sobre su pecho y lo arrullo.

Cerro los ojos inmediatamente y al abrirlos nuevamente estaba ahí, el lago claro y limpio, la estructura rocosa donde antes estaba Hogwarts y el sentado bajo el árbol. Una figura femenina salió del agua.


	43. Capitulo 43- Rey de los Gigantes

**En memoria de mi Abuelo, Antonio.**

" **El ultimo enemigo a vencer, es la muerte" J. K. Rowling**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Capítulo 43.- Rey de los Gigantes.

Aquella mujer trasparente como el agua, flotaba en medio del lago, se podía ver un poco a través de ella, pero no salía más allá de su cabeza. Miraba a Harry mientras él estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de antes.

-y bien ¿Para que buscas el poder?-pregunto la dama, con esa voz que parecía un rio llevando agua.

-Ya no lo sé-respondió Harry mirando a la traslucida mujer.- Pensé que era para eliminar a Voldemort, ahora no se si el me incita a buscar más poder-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-volvió a preguntar y pareció que se levantaba sobre la superficie del agua.- ¿Dejar tu entrenamiento?-

-No puedo dejarlo. Él tiene muchos años de entrenamiento más que yo y… no sé si con el que tengo es suficiente-dijo Harry parándose e intentando acercarse.- No dejare que me supere-

-¿No dejaras?-repitió la voz.

-No puedo dejar que me supere-corrigió Harry parándose a la orilla del lago.- Todos dependen de mí. El mundo mágico, los hijos de muggles, los…-

-¿Deseas la gloria del mundo mágico?-pregunto la mujer alisándose el pelo negro y acomodándose el collar de algas.

-No-grito mientras la miraba fijamente- Solo quiero un mundo donde vivir con mione-

-Y para eso ¿Necesitas matar a Voldemort?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos eran blancos como perlas, brillantes y redondos.

-¡Ya te dije que debo matarlo!-grito Harry revolviéndose el pelo y paro por un segundo, no hacia un par de horas atrás quería matar a Draco, había pensado que debía para no escucharlo más, para no volverlo a ver… y ¿si aun sin el alma de Voldemort era un asesino?

-¿Debes matarlo?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡NO LO SÉ!-Grito Harry dando un paso dentro del lago y su pie quedo firme sobre la superficie en lugar de hundirse.- ¡No tengo ni idea de si lo que hago es correcto!-

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?-pregunto subiendo lentamente y de igual forma podía mantenerse sin hundirse-¿Quién te dijo que es correcto o incorrecto?-

-Nadie. Aunque Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, La señora Weasley y… McGonagall… ellos no creen que lo que hago sea… correcto-dijo Harry dando otro paso y quedando firme sobre la superficie del algo.- Si me ayudaran, si me apoyaran yo…-

-¿Tendrías menos carga?-la mujer no se movió, ondulaciones surgieron de su cuerpo y se extendieron por el agua hasta donde estaba Harry.- ¿Quieres menos carga?-

-Quiero una vida-dijo Harry sin esperar- Quiero una familia, quiero ser normal-

-Vas por el camino correcto Joven rey-dijo la mujer y todo se volvió negro.

Estaba ahora enfrente del velo de la muerte. El frio invadió su cuerpo como la vez anterior y el impulso de cruzarlo.

-Aun me necesitas, rey-dijo la misma voz fría- Podrás negarlo, pero no lo lograras sin mí. Ven y tómame mi amado Dragón-

-Lo puedo hacer. Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Harry intentando apartarse, parecía imposible.- y no soy tu amado Dragón-

-Deja la negación-dijo La voz y por primera vez le pareció algo diferente, como si las palabras de Harry le hubieran dolido.-Eres el Rey de los magos que porta un corazón de Dragón y como prueba pronto, muy pronto, tu reinado se extenderá-

-¿Reinado?-dijo Harry y sintió una punzada en la frente.

Despertó sudado y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Estaba en una cama muy parecida a la suya, las cortinas corridas y todo oscuro ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Por qué algo dentro le decía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas?

Algo se movió a su lado y una mano callo sobre su pecho. Hermione estaba a su lado, con la cara marcada por el llanto, un poco de saliva bajaba por su mejilla y su respiración demostraba que dormía. Hermione seguramente lo llevo a la habitación de las chicas, lo suponía porque no se escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron o Neville, tampoco olía a su habitación, era el aroma de Hermione, vainilla, pergamino, dentífrico y ese pequeño rastro de rosas. Le agradeció no abandonarlo dándole un beso en la frente. Se movió otra vez estirando las manos y supo que se despertaría. La acerco más mientras sentía el calor de su novia, ella apretó fuertemente las manos en su pecho y sonrió.

¿Qué significaban esos sueños?, no mintió a ninguno de las dos voces y algo dentro de sí le decía que era importante. Gruño un poco algo se le escapaba de las manos, algo importante, saber que pasaba era como tomar agua con las manos, tomabas un poco mientras la mayoría caía de ellas.

No pudo dormirse a pesar de tener a Hermione a su lado, sentir su calor y su corazón palpitando. ¿Cuándo durmió? Aun se sentía cansado, mental y físicamente. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez buscando respuestas. No se le ocurría alguna y aunque preguntara a sus maestros no estaba seguro que lo supieran, si no alguno ya hubiera aparecido en la torre flotante. Se comenzó a desesperar, la oscuridad y el silencio no ayudaban. Con cuidado se levantó, procurando no despertar a Hermione. Se sentó en la cama bajando la cabeza al piso y con los codos sobre las rodillas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Comenzó a sentir frio y sudar, mientras apretaba los dientes. Era como si un Dementor estuviera dentro de la habitación y fuera invivible, el miedo recorría sus venas y comenzaba a aterrarlo.

Sintió el tacto de unas pequeñas manos en su espalda y su respiración se tranquilizó. Hermione lentamente las subió hasta sus hombros y después las pasó hasta su pecho con caricias suaves, abrazándolo desde atrás. Notaba que estaba de rodillas detrás, el peso de la cama cambio y el cuerpo de su novia se pegaba a su espalda dándole mucha más tranquilidad. La cabellera castaña callo de un lado mientras la cabeza de Hermione bajaba a besar su hombro.

-Vas a seguir entrenando ¿Verdad?- pregunto la voz de Hermione.

-No puedo dormir y no creo poder seguir acostado-contesto tomando las manos de Hermione y girándose un poco para verla, sus ojos brillaban como siempre y su boca estaba tan cerca que no dudo en darle un beso suave.

-Ayer me dijiste que veías decepción en mis ojos-dijo Hermione apretándolo más fuerte- Me decepciona que intentes hacerte el fuerte frente a mí, cuando sabes que jamás te juzgare. Siempre he creído que has hecho todo lo que está en tu poder, me sorprende que siempre logres más de lo que todos piensan. Sé que no es fácil para ti y que aunque intentes explicarme no lo comprendería por que no estoy en tu lugar. Nunca he tenido que pasar por lo que tú y mi vida ha sido muy diferente, somos tan distintos y eso a veces me da miedo. Me da miedo que no reconozcas tus límites y… te pierda-

-la brecha entre nosotros se ha hecho grande. Después de medio año viviendo juntos y casi cada momento viéndonos a ahora que… apenas y nos vemos, hablar cuando podemos, con secretos y con todo lo que me pasa. Me aterra también perderte-dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla, ella sostuvo su mano contra su mejilla mientras parecía triste.

Se vieron unos momentos y nuevamente cerraron el espacio que separaban sus labios.

-Quisiera que fuera diferente-dijo Hermione después aun pegaba a su cara- Quisiera quitarte toda esa carga y sacar de una vez por todas a Voldemort de tu vida. Odio sentirme tan inútil, tan impotente, sobretodo sabiendo que si pudiéramos hoy mismo sacaríamos a Voldemort de tu mente.-

-Sabes lo que significaría, Apahtio nos lo explico ¿recuerdas?-dijo Harry suavemente- Sería necesario hacernos marido y mujer. Deseo que llegue ese momento más que nada en este mundo, pero no quiero obligarte a nada y…-

-No me obligarías a nada Harry, yo también lo deseo.-dijo Hermione sonriendo totalmente alegre- Podemos hacer el ritual y…-

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Harry dándose un poco la vuelta y encarándola de frente.- No es algo que sea fácil. Y una vez acabado el ritual, estaremos casados, nadie se tendría que enterar hasta que cumpla yo 17, ni siquiera tus padres. Nuevamente soportarías esconder un secreto sobre nuestra relación a todos. Todos los días, todo el tiempo.-

-Lo aria. Si eso te ayuda, lo soportaría por ti.- Dijo Hermione sonriente y pasando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Harry, el cual sonreía.

-Yo no- dijo Harry y Hermione se sorprendió, antes de que mal entendiera algo continuo- quiero que el día que tú seas mi esposa pueda gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No esconderé que te amo nunca más, así sea frente a mis enemigos o a mis amigos. Ni siquiera resistiría mi felicidad al cazarme contigo. No quiero que nos precipitemos por esto.- Señalo su cicatriz-Mi relación contigo es lo más normal en mi vida y deseo que sea igual de normal -

-Entiendo y si Voldemort…-

-Cuando llegue el momento, sabremos cruzar ese puente. Lo hemos hecho y... Debo admitir que siempre estás ahí para detenerme. No importa si estas lejos o cerca, tú me detendrás si Voldemort me posee ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla y sonriendo de verdad.

Hermione asintió.-pero no dejes que te posea, eres mío-

-Por supuesto. Sueña con los angelitos- dijo Harry levantándose y colocándose sus cosas que descansaban sobre la cómoda de Hermione.- Aprovechare el mayor tiempo que tenga-

Se levantó y parada de puntitas le dio un tierno beso. Y sin decir nada más entendieron los sentimientos del otro. Harry salió de la habitación de las chicas sin hacer un ruido. Luego se dirigió a la sala de menesteres. Cruzo los pasillos tranquilamente, con su control podía ir y venir sin luz, evitando a Filch, la señora Norris y peeves. Llego a la entrada sin contratiempos.

Adentro todo se mantenía en sombras a excepción de las escaleras que conducían hacia las cocinas y dos voces salían de ellas. Se acercó sigilosamente, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar o pisar algo que hiciera ruido.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedes vigilar a Harry?, si ya estás aquí-dijo La voz de Lupin.

-Conoce bien el castillo y como ha dicho Mundungus y has experimentado en carne propia. No es fácil seguirlo, mucho menos que no te atrape. Conmigo sería mucho más fácil, me conoce demasiado bien y si realmente siente las presencias mágicas, no creo que me sea fácil a nadie-

-Es difícil seguirlo cuando Umbridge también lo sigue. Si no hubiera por Harry, ella me hubiera mandado a Azkaban por irrumpir en el colegio. – Comento Lupin con voz baja.

-y por qué no utilizas el mapa. Ya que se lo quitaste…-

-Quitamos, no dejare que te desligues de lo que acordamos.- Interrumpió Lupin algo molesto a Sirius.

-Lo que sea, la pregunta sigue. ¿Por qué no utilizas el mapa?-pregunto Sirius con la voz un poco ronca. Durante unos segundos hubo silencio.

-Esta inutilizable-dijo Lupin de repente- Dumbledore me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie… aun, pero desde que se lo quitamos en Grimmauld Place el pergamino no abre.-

-¿No abre?-dijo Sirius con sorpresa- Estas loco, lo fabricamos nosotros y James. Como podría no abrirse a sus creadores-

-Como te lo he dicho, está en blanco sin importar lo que haga-dijo Lupin con la voz algo irritada.- Honestamente, es como si James estuviera furioso con lo que hicimos y no nos permitiera utilizarlo para espiar a su hijo-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Entonces… Por eso Dumbledore recluto a los prefectos y alumnos para espiarlo en todo momento. La verdad no me agrada este plan-dijo Sirius y el enojo de Harry regreso de golpe. Los oídos le comenzaban a zumbar.

-Es necesario. Ya vez lo de hoy, es prueba de que Voldemort si puede poseer a Harry. La conexión de sus almas y la de su sangre lo hacen muy susceptible. Créeme quisiera no hacer todo esto, pero debemos mantenerlo a salvo. De su mismo y de Voldemort.-

-aja…-dijo Sirius y escucho una silla arrastrarse.- No quiero saber lo que pensaría James de todo esto y mucho menos lo que piensa Harry. De todas formas estará furioso cuando sepa que te deje entrar aquí, por hoy vamos a dormir. Mañana le echamos un vistazo al mapa y si no sirve creamos otro-

-Cómo si fuera posible-dijo Lupin y otra silla se arrastró-Nos tardamos años con este, crees que un segundo sería más fácil, sin la investigación de James o su ingenio es casi seguro que tardaríamos lo mismo, años-

-Hay otras formas de cuidarlo-dijo Sirius y pasos subiendo se escucharon.

Harry no espero, la cabeza le comenzó a arder nuevamente. Se lanzó hacia la habitación que compartió con Hermione, cruzo tan silenciosamente como puso, subió la escalera y cuando estuvo adentro cerro con magia. Coloco la espalda contra la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer. Lupin no podía vigilarlo con el mapa y eso le daba una ventaja, lo que lo traía muy enojado era que los mejores amigos de su padre, su padrino y casi tío lo vigilaran dio y noche.

Rechino los dientes y algo removió en su bolsillo. Salto por el repentino movimiento y antes de que algo más pasara Marlow se deslizo fuera, mirándolo medio enojado, tal vez porque lo despertó. Recordaba claramente que se lo quedo Hermione y… bueno era Marlow, seguramente se metió en su túnica cuando no se dio cuenta. La mirada enojada que tenía tal vez era por todo el tiempo separado o el que lo aplastara sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento amiguito- dijo Harry acariciándole las hojas.- Sigue durmiendo-

Marlow se metió nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Se levantó con la cabeza un poco despejada. Miro la habitación, llena de polvo, sin ningún desorden, aunque algo fría. Ya no quedaba rastro de que una vez la compartiera con Hermione. Los libros que leían antes de dormir ya no estaban, el olor a Hermione se desvaneció, su usual saeta que colgaba en la pared tampoco estaba, los pergaminos, tinta, y cosas para su vida diaria dentro de esa habitación solo quedaban en la memoria de Harry. Lo único que podría indicar que fue su santuario en tiempos difíciles era el uniforme de Pendragon encima de la cama, lleno de polvo y solitario.

Lo único nuevo y sin polvo era el retrato colgado junto la cama. Un cuadro de 30 por 20 centímetros. Era una imagen de la torre flotante, claro que a cualquiera que la viera era solo una torre más. Se acercó y el la toco con la varita, se expandió y ensancho, en menos de un segundo tenía una puerta enfrente, la abrió y cruzo. La entrada era una forma de ir a la torre sin ningún problema del salir del castillo.

Adentro pensó en ir a entrenar, sacar todo el coraje que tenía adentro. Sin en cambio no tenía ganas de que le dispararan líquidos que se volvían pesados, mientras parecías un loco evadiéndolos. Tampoco quería estar en la biblioteca infinita, ya la cabeza no le daba para seguir leyendo. Decidió ir a la siguiente, la fragua volcánica y el nombre no se lo había puesto el, el letrero de metal y oro lo especificaban con letras rojas que parecían llamas.

El lugar no era lo que vio la primera vez. El primer vistazo le pareció que ahí no había nada más que mesas de trabajo, ahora las fraguas estaban encendidas calentando el lugar y no era exactamente fuego, era lava que recorría de una a otra desprendiendo llamas que a la vista de Harry parecían peligrosas. La mesa de trabajo e incluso las herramientas eran de titanio, algunas de diamante y otros materiales que no reconocía. Una serie de compartimientos vacíos y otros donde había todo tipo de tornillos, tuercas, pizas electrónicas, piezas metálicas, piezas para otras piezas más grandes, cristales mágicos y frascos con líquidos bastantes sospechosos. En la pared se veían cadenas donde seguramente podrías colgar cualquier artículo que se creara. Del lado contrario a las fraguas, una tina que podía utilizar Hagrid sin problemas, en un panel se podía colocar la temperatura deseada desde que estuviera casi evaporándose hasta que se congelara y un temporizador que bajaba o subía la temperatura según se deseaba.

-¿Te gusta, chico?- pregunto un voz estridente y gruesa-Una de las mejores obras de Godric. Aunque me hizo caso en ponerle una zona para encender los prototipos después de que uno nos explotó un cristal que quería incrustar en su espada. Que buen día fue ese, uno de los mejores espectáculos-

Enfrente de él estaba un hombre de 30 años, con una barba corta con forma de candando, cabello rojo y sus ojos azules cabello largo y algo musculoso se le parecía en ese aspecto, su mirada era como la de un guerrero aunque con su sonrisa le hacía lucir más natural. La túnica llevaba leones dorados con fondo rojo, lo más intrigante era que cruzaba los brazos con una mirada de superioridad.

-Maestro-dijo Harry inclinándose igual que con las anteriores dos veces.- Es un gusto conocerlo-

-Seguro que lo es-dijo Griffin sonriendo y bajando una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. No la tomo.

-Lamento mis acciones de hoy… yo…-comenzó

-Deja las tonterías-dijo Griffin y de un tiro lo levanto, una media sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.- Ninguno de nosotros está enojado y no deberías disculparte. Nosotros somos lo que te pedimos disculpas-

Bajo un rodilla al suelo e inclino la cabeza.

-No pudimos detenerlo, a pesar de que somos tus maestros y de que te prometimos ayudarte… Lamentamos no estar ahí para ti- dijo Griffin levantándose con una mirada triste.- Quisiéramos cambiarlo, lamentablemente solo somos artículos mágicos-

Harry lo vio durante unos segundos y dejo salir un suspiro.

-No importa-dijo Harry mirando fijamente el lugar-¿Dijiste área e pruebas?-

-heee…-dijo Griffin rascándose la nuca- Si, está ahí-

Miraron el lugar donde señalo, camino hasta donde lo que parecía ser un cuarto de escobas aunque limpio. No era nada parecido a un armario de escobas, su extensión era cercana a una cancha de béisbol. Sonrió, justo lo que necesitaba. Avanzo ante la vista de su maestro que se rascaba la nuca desconcertada.

-Ya sé que le tengo que preguntar-dijo Griffin de repente- Deja de gritar Huffy, Sly ya se, Revé, Claro que sé. ¿Estás bien? Preguntan los tres-

-Claro, solo que…-Harry miro la altura del lugar era bastante incluso para volar con escoba.-Estoy cansado-

-Deberías intentar dormir-dijo Griffin y su cara cambio a la de que alguien le gritaba, supuso Harry que era Huffy.- Quieren que te explique las funciones de la habitación-

-Es un lugar para forjar y crear instrumentos, contiene una forja y la tina sirve para bajar gradualmente la temperatura de espadas o cosas incandescentes, esta automatizado para incluso crear vidrio templado y… en resumen tiene todo lo necesario para experimentar y crear cosas-dijo Harry revisando el área y quitando todo escombro o basura con la varita.

-Genial, entonces que hago yo aquí-dijo Griffin un poco molesto- Huffy y Revé tuvieron su momento. No es justo-

-Ya lo tendrás, o eso espero-dijo Harry moviendo la varita y fuego comenzó a salir del piso, comenzando a danzar en movimientos específicos y en un segundo ya tenía el círculo mágico de Ollivander en el piso.

-O ya veo… vas a hacer una varita-

-Intentar-corrigió Harry recordando que no lo había conseguido en ningún momento.

Griffin dio un par de vueltas a la inscripción y luego miro a Harry.

-Me iré para ahorrar magia y que el soquete de Sly pueda estar más tiempo ya que tal vez lo necesites… si eres un soquete Sly. Solo un consejo por parte de Revé, Sly y Mío. Este es el círculo para crear varitas que han utilizado los Ollivander por generaciones, la sangre Ollivander corre por ella-Dijo Griffin con una sonrisa- y tú eres Harry-

-¿Eso es un consejo?-pregunto Harry, antes de que supiera Griffin ya había desaparecido.- Gracias, es un consejo excelente…. Jamás lo lograría sin ese excelente consejo-

El sarcasmo en su voz pareció despertar a Marlow que se removió. Se quitó la túnica y la llevo a la mesa de trabajo, acomodo a su amigo y regreso. De la bolsa saco todas las varitas, un total de casi 50. Suficientes para una noche de trabajo y aprender sobre sus errores.

Pronto se dio cuenta que era como caminar con los ojos cerrados. El camino para lograrlo era desconocido y siempre terminaba topándose con algún problema y las varitas destruidas. Aunque al recorrerlo una y otra vez comenzaba a trazar una imagen mental de sus errores. Después de destruir la varita número 45, estaba sudoroso, agotado mágicamente y con un ligero enojo ya que no lograba que una, solo una, saliera bien. Tanto tiempo había pasado que Marlow lo miraba a la distancia subido en una mesa y con un par de pijos de madera que comía plácidamente.

A lado del círculo tenía una colección considerable de varitas destrozadas, astillas, ceniza, virutas, pedazos, fragmentos de madera y algunos pelos de unicornio chamuscados cubrían la mayoría del suelo. No tenía idea de que hacia mal, ya que todo lo que sabía sobre varitas lo utilizaba.

-Vamos bonita, sé que tú si quieres quedar, no como tus demás hermanas-dijo Harry a la varita número 49 casi desesperado porque solo faltaba una para que se le terminaran.

Comenzó el cantico y la varita se alzó, el núcleo se introdujo comenzó a brillar y…vibro como si se fuera a romper. En un acto desesperado envió toda la magia que tenía en ese momento. Las vibraciones pararon y Harry sonrió, estaba a punto de lograrlo, solo un poco más. El brillo cambio a rojo y por un segundo una sonrisa triunfal recorrió la cara de Harry.

Booooooooooom.

Lo siguiente que supo era que flotaba, no con magia, con la fuerza explosiva que salió desde el núcleo de la varita. El calor invadió su cuerpo mientras miraba el círculo mágico de cabeza, con los brazos cubriéndose el rostro de las llamas que viajaban por el aire sin control alguno. Se golpeó la espalda contra la piedra, mientras los pedazos de la varita y escombro le golpeaban en todo el cuerpo. Sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho y se deslizo hasta el suelo, las piernas le eran de gelatina y sus ojos solo veían gris.

-Auch-dijo antes de caer y ver todo negro.

La opción para dormir aun debía estar en funcionamiento y aun así, ahí estaba en la casa de los Dursley. Todo a oscuras con un pequeño gorgoteo como si algo callera agua, algo estaba en verdad mal, el número 4 jamás estaba en silencio si los Dursley estaban y no creía que pudieran desaparecer. Camino al sonido, cruzando el recibidor y abriendo la puerta de entrada. No había nada, excepto Dudley que… sangraba por la boca y escurría manchando su ropa. Cayó al suelo mientras Harry intentaba detenerlo, antes de saberlo era alzado del suelo y viajaba hasta Hogwarts, con un estrepito y fuerza se estrelló contra la cabaña de Hagrid destruyéndola en mil pedazos, astillas y cosas esparcidas por todo lado. No salió lastimado. Levanto la vista horrorizado.

Hogwarts destruido, con columnas de fuego creciendo y gritos por todos lados. La mayoría pidiendo auxilio mientras el apenas y podía salir de los escombros, necesitaba ayudarlos, quería llegar a Hogwarts, si solo tuviera el poder suficiente, si saliera de ahí. Una fuerza invisible lo impulso hacia adelante mandándolo a la mitad de terrenos, la puerta de entrada estaba solo un par de metros. Unos pasos resonaron, bastante fuerte a comparación de todo el griterío que sucedía. Todos los Pendragon salían con heridas, algunos muy heridos, algunos caían mientras avanzaban, Ron los encabezaba. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? No la veía en ningún lado.

Ron al llegar a donde estaba, aun tirado espantado, lo pateo en el estómago obligándolo a gemir y sostenerse el lugar. Un puñetazo, luego otro, no savia de quien, solo que dolían de verdad. Unas manos lo levantaron comenzando a apretar su cuello con fuerza y vio a su amigo, sangraba de la frente con una mirada furiosa.

-NOS ABANDONASTE, LA ABANDONASTE-dijo Ron con la voz más fría que alguna vez escucho.- NOS DEJASTE MORIR, ESTO ES TU CULPA POTTER. ASESINO-

-Ron yo… no… jamás- intento decir Harry el aire le faltaba mientras el cuello le dolía, su amigo intentaba matarlo.

-NO MIENTAS POTTER, LOS MATASTE. MATASTE A TODOS ELLOS. YO TE VI-Grito a su lado Dennis que también sangraba y tenía una mirada de odio.

-CONFIÉ EN TI, ME DIJISTE QUE ESTARÍAS AHÍ, QUE SERÁS MI HERMANO. MALDITO MENTIROSO, NO MERECES A TUS MAESTROS. TE ODIO POR MATARLA -grito Sofí, una venda cubría su brazo y sus ojos mostraban mucho más que odio desprecio profundo ira.

-¿Matarla?-logro pronunciar mientras Ron seguía apretando su cuello.

-NO TE HAGAS POTTER, LA MATASTE. ENFRENTE DE TODOS, SU SANGRE TE CUBRE, MIRATE-Grito nuevamente Ron apretándolo mucho más.

Bajo la vista, estaba cubierto de sangre desde su ropa hasta sus manos, intento moverse pero era casi imposible con Ron sosteniéndolo y todos a su alrededor. Se empezó a enojar, no había hecho nada, no lo recordaba y debía ser un sueño… era una pesadilla nuevamente y despertaría eso era lo que pasaba. Se sentía tan real el dolor, le picaba la cara, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno. Todo parecía rojo y miro a Ron, ya no era Ron. ¿Era un espejo?

Se veía a sí mismo. Cubierto de sangre, con una sonrisa malvada y una mirada psicópata. Detrás un cuerpo, aunque no lo reconocía, realmente no podía observar bien.

-Ambos sabemos que si la vez-dijo su voz, saliendo de su imagen, con una voz tétrica.- Sabemos que esto es lo que deseas-

-No… te equivocas-intento gritar aunque el oxígeno le faltaba más y el dolor en su mejilla aumentaba.

-Quieres dejarlos, quieres no ser lo que esperan. Quitarles las esperanzas que ponen en ti, quieres un mundo sin el niño que vivió, un mundo sin Harry Potter, un mundo que te deje en paz-dijo su doble mientras que soltaba su agarre.- SI lo quieres, solo tienes que hacer esto, tienes que hacerlo enfrente de todos y todo terminara…-

Harry miro que señalaba el cuerpo y quitándose de en medio para que observara mejor, aun así no lo reconocía.

-Míralo bien, sabes que ella es lo único que te detiene, lo único que impedirá esto-dijo esta vez señalando el castillo destruido y ardiendo.- Solo un hechizo y estará echo, solo un empujón y…-

Un aroma le llegó a su nariz, algo que indudable te conocía, mientras sentía un dolor punzante en la mejilla. Aquel olor lo llevo a acercarse al cuerpo, comenzando a sentirse aterrado y sentía los ojos escociéndole. La imagen se aclaró un poco, obligándolo a intentar cerrar los ojos, mientras caía de rodillas y se acercaba, sostenía el cuerpo y observaba aquellos ojos color miel, sin vida. El cuerpo de Hermione, sin ninguna herida clara, aunque sin vida.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se doble se acercaba y le susurraba.

-Es el deseo de tu corazón. Síguelo- un viento frio surgió en su espalda y de repente, Hermione estaba desenfocada. No era real, todo eso solo era una pesadilla, como todas las otras, como cada una, la realidad estaba afuera y él debía despertar… tenía que… auch… despertaría… auch… y no permitiría… auch.

-Basta-grito Harry abriendo los ojos.

Se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo completamente sudoroso, su cara picaba y se sentía como si algo le hubiera explotado en la cara. De que hablaba, le había explotado una varita en la cara. Intento no acordarse de su pesadillo, parecía tan real y las palabras aun resonaban dentro de su mente, que no enfoco su vista bien hasta que algo nuevamente pico su mejilla.

Marlow estaba sobre su cuerpo, picándole la mejilla, con sus diminutos ojos preocupados y cuando miro sus ojos sonrió. Harry lo sostuvo para no tirarlo y se sentó sobre el suelo, mientras miraba alrededor, ceniza y las marcas de quemadura llegaban a todo el lugar. Se agito el cabello quitándose la ceniza que le pico la nariz. Luego dejo salir un pequeño gemido de dolor. Las yemas de los dedos las tenía quemadas y suponía que parte de las cejas.

Se levantó con dificultad, su varita yacía en la mesa de trabajo, totalmente intacta al igual que la última que no pudo utilizar. Se sentó sobre la silla, sintiéndose idiota. No solo estaba con sus recursos bajos, por no decir nulos, su fallo era monumental y no tenía ni un poco de magia para intentarlo otra vez y por su fuera poco las imágenes de su pesadilla regresaban una y otra vez.

La punzada en el hombro le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al mirar que era, se dio cuenta que tenía un buen trozo de varita astillada clavado en su hombro, la verdad nos savia cuanto estaba enterrado ya que se veía la sangre ya coagulada a los lados. Tomo la parte saliente y la retiro de un tirón. El dejo en la mesa la astilla que media más de 15 cm, tomaba su varita y se comenzaba a curar.

Al terminar, estaba dispuesto a irse, llegaría a desayunar o a comer dependiendo de cuanto estuvo inconsciente, sin embargo se quedó mirando el pedazo de madera que fue una varita, bañado en su sangre que escurría manchando la mesa. Como un clic en su mente, supo a qué se refería Griffin. La sangre Ollivander era el problema, generación tras generación el circulo fue diseñado y rediseñado para que lo ocupara un Ollivander, nunca le funcionaria el circulo porque su sangre no era Ollivander, él era un Potter.

Sin esperar más, saco pergamino y tinta. Limpio la mesa, comenzó a dibujar el círculo mágico de Ollivander, al terminar lo observo por un buen rato. Lo analizo y en otro pergamino comenzó a trazar líneas, cada que se equivocaba lanzaba el papel para atrás y comenzaba de nuevo. Su mente fue absorbida por tantos datos que conocía y tantos cambios que hacía en el círculo que se despejo y su pesadilla se olvidó. Marlow jugueteaba con una pelota de pergamino, se aburría mientras el escribía y escribía sin descanso algunos. El suelo se cubrió de pergaminos rápido y constante, al acabar sus manos tenían tinta y tenía un círculo de magia perfecto para un Potter, un círculo que lograría crear una varita.

Tomo la varita restante y salió al cuarto de pruebas. Limpio todo con un movimiento de varita. El piso parecía nuevo, concentro el resto de su magia y un círculo se dibujó entre llamas de todos los colores. Debía de admitir que de círculo tenía poco, ya que era un enorme círculo conformado por las runas de Ollivander, adentro un octágono que señalaba a otros ocho círculos pequeños afuera del círculo enorme. Cada circulo pequeño con un diseño para estabilizar y aumentar el poder de lo que estuviera adentro, el núcleo mágico, uno tenía forma de espiral, uno una estrella de seis picos, uno con forma de fuego y conformando un extraño circulo exterior. En el interior del octágono una serie de runas que de alguna forma parecían dibujos, de tierra, agua, aire, fuego, luz y oscuridad. Por ultimo un pequeño círculo sin nada adentro, solo una pequeña runa que decidió que ahí estaría. Coloco varias 4 plumas de pavo real y 4 pelos de unicornio, Se acercó al centro con la última varita en mano era la más liza aunque un poco torcida y tenía un diseño de bolitas al final. Le pareció dramático aun así beso la varita y la coloco con cuidado.

No coloco un lugar donde pararse solo, bajo ambas manos al círculo y tomo aire en sus pulmones. Y recordó que no modifico las palabras, ¿Servirían las anteriores?

\- _Elementa de bello abesse consuerunt Archangele est lux, tenebras Daemones, natura spiritus, vita mors est. Rogo patrio tortor. Bríndenme Coelius audendo potentior fuerunt. Miscere magica huius calculonis servi.-_ Dijo Harry sin saber de dónde venía el latín o las palabras mágicas.

Las runas brillaron, una corriente de magia recorrió la habitación. La varita no se elevó completa, la punta se quedó justo encima de la runa que conformaba el centro del círculo mágico, las plumas de pavo real y los pelos de unicornio se trenzaron. Se introdujeron en la varita y antes de que se cerrara Harry observo algo increíble, se parecía a un pequeño dragón, del tamaño de una mariposa, con alas de un ángel y con un brillo mágico, se miraron directamente a los ojos y después se introdujo en la varita. Todo regreso a la normalidad, el brillo de la varita desapareció y Harry la elevo con su magia que fue hacia él y callo suavemente en sus manos. Trago pesadamente.

-Orchideous-dijo agitando la varita y un ramo de rosas de todos los colores apareció en su mago.

Guardo la varita y limpio todo lo más aprisa que puso, tomo a Marlow que destrozaba la pelotita de pergamino y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera paro cuando paso por la sala de menesteres donde Sirius estaba sobre un sofá, lo llamo, no le prestó atención salió corriendo a mayor velocidad salto todas las escaleras y observo que el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Debía estar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar abrió el retrato sin palabra alguna, la señora gorda grito del susto, entro y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco y lo estaba algo enloquecido de felicidad. La miro caminando con un par de pergaminos en la mano y mordiéndose un labio.

-¡Mione!-dijo acercándose y varios giraron la cabeza. Excepto la nombrada-¡Amor!-

Levanto la vista y el llego casi corriendo, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo en el aire mientras la giraba ante la vista asombrada de todos, incluso la propia Hermione.

-Lo logre, al fin lo hice, lo logre-dijo Harry aun girando a Hermione que se sostenía algo sonrojada- Al fin, lo hice, si lo hice, lo a complete, me costó tanto-

-Harry, bájame, por favor, bájame, Harry, Harry, POTTER-grito Hermione frunciendo los labios y totalmente roja.

Harry no le quedo de otra que obedecer sin que la sonrisa de su boca fuera menos grande.

-Lo hice-dijo Harry besándola y ella lo aparto despacio.

-Explícate-dijo Hermione levantando una ceja-¿Qué lograste hacer?-

Busco casi desesperado en su bolsillo y saco la varita. Hermione cambio su semblante de desconcierto a asombro y luego a felicidad, ahora fue su turno de saltar mientras lo abrazaba y sus piernas quedaban alrededor de la cintura. El sujeto fuertemente su cintura para no que callera.

-Sabía que lo lograrías. Te lo dije. Lo sabía-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa igual de grande.

Unieron nuevamente sus besos, y en silencio comenzaron una lucha con sus labios por tener el control y tal vez fue algo mucho más intensa de lo que pensó porque Hermione le mordió un poco el labio, le agrado que su novia tomara iniciativa. Hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Varias veces. Acalorados y con ganas de más voltearon a ver a toda la sala común de Gryffindor con la boca abierta y mirándolos. Ginny fue la que se aclaró la garganta, después les lanzo una risita y continúo sus cosas como si nada.

Hermione roja como jitomate soltó sus piernas y bajo con cuidado de Harry. Tomo su mano y sin decir nada más salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor, lo hizo recorrer varios pasillos como si buscara algo. En un aula desolada lo miro y volvió a besarlo de la misma forma, intensamente y con algo de desesperación.

De golpe las imágenes de su pesadilla regresaron. Jamás la lastimaría, aunque tuviera que dar su vida no le haría daño a Hermione, la protegería incluso de él si era necesario.

La pego a su cuerpo y ahora fue su turno de morderle el labio, sacándole un gemido demasiado sensual, comenzó a abajar sus manos de la cintura de Hermione poco a poco, mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca y le pasaba las uñas por el cuello. Estaba en la gloria y como siempre algo tenía que terminarlo, en este caso su propia novia. Gruñendo, jadeando y con un ligero dolor en su labio la miro a Hermione con sus labios humedecidos, una marca roja sobre el lindo rosa y jadeando también para tomar aire.

-Eso fue…-comenzó Hermione.

-Genial-acabo Harry sentándose en la saliente de una ventana y Hermione aprovecho para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Después de un minuto, ambos solo se veían sonrientes.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunto Hermione.

-Fue como que un Bom, y un poco de puff, para terminar con un Click-dijo Harry que sonrió un poco al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con esto-dijo Hermione buscando en su cabello y sacando un pedazo de madera, Lo miro con una mirada dura-Estallo ¿Verdad?-

-Algo así-dijo Harry sonriendo y ella lo miro con una ceja levantada.

No le quedo de otra que contarle. Lo regaño un poco, que termino cuando Ron apareció buscando a la prefecta súper lista que se besuqueaba salvajemente con el mayor mentiroso de todo el castillo. Los rumores parecían pólvora.

La siguiente semana Harry salía en cuanto terminaron sus clases, corriendo a la torre flotante, pasando enfrente de Sirius que ni le prestaba atención. Perfeccionaba su creación de varitas, con el nuevo circulo y el cantico era tan fácil que casi sentía que pertenecía a Ollivander era un poco impráctico. Y por recomendación de Hermione, escribió en el grimorio que al pasar el legado a otra persona sin línea sanguínea directa, se tenía que reformar el circulo, escribió las especificaciones del suyo y como había llegado a ello. Al terminar de escribir su escritura cambio a una fina y entendible, brillo mientras él su nombre se escribía al principio del libro.

Su entrenamiento era tan o más duro que siempre, llego al nivel 76 con la magia de Utgar, mientras que sin ella solo podía llegar al nivel 21. Era extraño que se sumergiera, su equipamiento para entrenar su cuerpo aumento del 2 al 4 sin problema. En al forja estudiaba como utilizar cada aparato y su función exacta. No era exactamente su idea, pero se quedaba durante las noches en la torre flotante, ahora que sabía que Lupin no podía ver el mapa, dormía, comía y entrenaba sin descanso durante las 24 horas que le proporcionaba la torre durante las 8 horas fuera de ella, le sirvieran. Eso significaba el triple de desgaste y de alguna forma el triple de sueños. Y que una semana se convirtiera un mes fácilmente para su persona, mientras que los demás tenían el tiempo normal.

La torre impedía que Voldemort le trasmitiera sus sentimientos o cualquier cosa del exterior, lo que no podía impedir eran sus propias pesadillas que arremetían sin piedad obligándolo a trabajar mucho más. Al salir Hermione lo enviaba a bañarse inmediatamente, no era que no lo fuera hacer, era que estaba tan cansado que apenas tenía fuerza de meterse en la ducha. Ron no le preguntaba nada solo le decía que ya tenía apartado una cama en la enfermería si quería descansar. Como Ron, Hermione y casi todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus deberes o sus vidas, él comía con Sofí que pasaba todas el tiempo libre en la mesa de Gryffindor, incluso parecía más un león que un tejón, Harry decía que era un dragón. Theo de vez en cuando también comía con él, aunque las miradas de varios Gryffindor le obligaban a retirarse cuando Harry se alejaba.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch iban bien, aunque no era capitán asistía al principio para verlos volar un rato y luego irse. Dennis volaba lo mejor que podía, aunque el costaba encontrar la Snitch. Angelina le pedía consejo cuando cada vez que no savia que hacer. Cuando llegaban de un entrenamiento estaban verdaderamente sudados y agotados, que ninguno decía nada y subía a sus habitaciones.

Una semana antes de iniciar diciembre, Harry tallaba dos trozos de varita por separado y Marlow le ayudaba con sus garrar a tallar el diente de dragón que le regalo Bill. Al acabar encaro los pedazos y encajaron a la perfección, era extraño que el café de la varita acara y comenzara el blanco, para luego terminar en café otra vez. En la parte inferior se podía ver con claridad lo que parecía ser un ojo de dragón y finalizaba como en una garra. Y como siempre se la mostro a Hermione que leía tranquilamente a su lado.

-¿Crees que funcione?-pregunto Hermione preocupada- No quiero que explote-

\- No, ya revise toda mi investigación y con el nuevo circulo estoy seguro que lo lograre. Solo me falta buscar algo que convine con el núcleo original y obviamente la magia del portador-dijo Harry guardando las piezas.

Ron llego sentándose enfrente y suspirando pesadamente.

-Si me hubieran dicho que ser prefecto era tan pesado, te dejaba el puesto Harry-dijo Ron mirándose algo ojeroso y cansado.

-Ni te quejes, todo ese trabajo te lo dejo McGonagall, además de que si no fuera por eso, tendrías aun las redacciones de Snape-Dijo Hermione algo molesta.- Y puedes estar con Daphne, no creas que no te he visto rondando por donde le toca vigilar-

-Hablando de redacciones, me prestas la de Binns, Harry-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco y seguramente evitando el tema de las Rondas.

-No la copies, se dará cuenta y me dejara el triple-dijo Harry sacando un pergamino y Hermione lo miro casi furiosa, solo se le comparaba a la vez que descubrió que contrato a Dobby- Le he dicho que no la copie, solo tomara las ideas ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, ¿quién crees que soy?-

Harry y Hermione se vieron y decidieron no contestar. Ron se la pasaba buscando palabras parecidas para no copiar la tarea de Harry, Hermione mandaba miradas de enojo a ambos mientras el descansaba recostado sobre sus piernas.

Fue cuando entonces ardió su cicatriz, Voldemort estaba enojado, sus planes estaban fallando y sobre todo necesitaba algo, quería algo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba saberlo. Estaba más cerca de conseguirlo cada vez más cerca. Solo faltaba más seguidores.

-Harry-dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry confundido, no se había llevado la mano a la frente, no se movió, esperaba que desapareciera el dolor poco a poco.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Ron mostrándose preocupado.

-¿Por?-dijo Harry intentando sonreír un poco.

-Es que pareces como si estuvieras de verdad furioso-dijo Hermione acariciándole el rostro.

-Vengan-dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano y a Ron del Hombro, subiendo rápidamente al cuarto de los chicos.-Mufliato- punto la puerta y haciendo un círculo alrededor de toda la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Es Voldemort está cerca de conseguir lo que quiere-dijo Harry rápidamente viendo alrededor tratando de sentir la magia de alguien más, solo sintió la suya, ni Lupin, ni Sirius, ni nade más de la Orden-díganle a Dumbledore, necesita saberlo ya, todavía no a completo mi plan y estoy lejos de donde quisiera estar. Necesito que se mueva Dumbledore, tal vez pueda hacer algo-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-pregunto Ron.

-Ron no tengo idea realmente de cómo funciona esto, solo lo sé-dijo Harry enojado- Y te repito ¡Voldemort está cerca de lo que quiere!-

-Harry no deberías dejar que entre a tu mente, las anteriores veces te ha dejado muy… mal-dijo Hermione aterrada, como si presintiera que caería de rodillas nuevamente- Por favor no lo dejes entrar-

-Yo no lo dejo entrar, mis maestros evita que el Voldemort de afuera se apodere de mi mente. Sin en cambio aquí hay un pedazo de su alma que está siempre conmigo- señalo su cicatriz que seguía ardiendo- Puedo protegerme de lo exterior, sin en cambio en mi interior no puedo evitarlo-dijo Harry sentándose en su cama, con las manos en las rodillas.-No puedo evitarlo aun con la oclumancia es casi imposible-

-¿Es el Horrocrux en ti?-pregunto Ron sentándose en su cama.

-Supongo, todo lo referente a mi condición solo son suposiciones -dijo Harry mientras intentaba ajustar su plan. Si Dobby ya había logrado encontrar a Hagrid tal vez jugaría su siguiente pieza y tendría una oportunidad.

-¿Estás seguro que Voldemort está cerca de obtener lo que quiere?-pregunto Hermione inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Si-dijo Harry firme, ese sentimiento de que aquel objeto estaba cerca no se lo quitaba ni el tiempo-Deben informar a Dumbledore-

-Lo sabemos-dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado-Recuerda Pendragon estará preparado cuando lo pidas, de echo todos van bien y quisiéramos que fueras a algunas prácticas -

Harry asintió, si Voldemort se alzaba pronto debía verificar que todos estuvieran más que preparados-Tienes razón, aguarden, ¿Ya han hecho practicas? -

-No es bonito decirlo, pero estamos practicando en el baño de Mytle-dijo Ron con cara de asco.- Todos extrañan la sala de menesteres.-

-Les daré na nueva ubicación de la sala para que practiquen -dijo Harry sonando tranquilo, aunque dentro de sí estaba algo celoso de que entraran al lugar que era lo más parecido a su santuario-Además Umbridge los tendrá vigilados, deben ser cautelosos y entrenar cada uno por su cuenta, claro que yo intentare hacérselo más fácil-

-Genial, tendremos que esforzarnos mucho más-dijo Hermione animada-Es mejor que avisemos a todos-

Hermione se levantó y le regalo una se esas sonrisas que lo animaban.

-Vamos Ron, no podemos perder tiempo-dijo Hermione a Ron, que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Aun con los Pendragon, nuestra fuerza es casi nula, necesitamos a la Orden y a muchos más si queremos hacerle frente-dijo Ron serio- Técnicamente hablando en números y por lo que sabemos. Voldemort tiene mucho más poder en este momento, si consigue mas no será bueno. Necesitamos convencer a los duendes y si Hagrid consigue que los Gigantes es nos unan… No veo mucho futuro a esto sin ellos-

-Ron-dijo Harry levantándose y más decidido a continuar- No es hora de lamentarse y mucho menos pensar en lo que puede o lo que será, es momento de encarar el problema. Por qué crees que quiero que le digan a Dumbledore, no pudo hacer todo solo, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo los necesitare a mi lado, lo sé, aun así daré mi cien por ciento siempre. -

Ron pareció más calmado, asintió con la cabeza.

-Duerme, nosotros nos encargamos a partir de aquí-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta- Necesitamos que descanses bien-

-Sueña lindo-dijo Hermione dándole un beso radio y siguiendo a Ron.

Salieron por la puerta de la habitación, mientras él pensaba en todo lo que podría querer Voldemort y donde podría estar oculto. Quito los hechizos de silencio, saco los frascos de poción que había preparado en la clase de Snape y la guardo en su túnica. Se quitó sus accesorios y los guardo en su baúl. Coloco a Marlow con cuidado en la cabecera de su cama viéndolo dormir plácidamente, cerro las cortinas de su cama y puso un hechizo para que simulara que alguien dormía adentro y para proteger a Marlow. Reviso que todo quedara perfecto y bajo rápidamente viendo a muchos que lo miraban con resentimiento o curiosidad. Como si no pasara nada salió del retrato, tomando dirección a la enfermería, los pasillos no estaban del todo desiertos aun los estudiantes venían de la biblioteca otros que regresaban o iban a cenar.

Cuando al fin cruzaba el pasillo para la enfermería vio que esta tenía las luces encendidas y la voz de alguien. Simplemente giro en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras del reloj, las subió rápidamente y un segundo después se encontraba en la sala de menesteres.

Sirius se encontraba sentado en un sofá, tenía el diario el profeta extendido y un par de aperitivos en una mesita.

-Hola Harry, no creí verte tan pronto-dijo su padrino sonriendo.

-Debo hablar contigo-dijo Harry sentándose enfrente y mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Paso algo?-dijo Sirius asustado.

-Me ha ardido la cicatriz-contesto Harry rápidamente- Ya le avise a Hermione y Ron y los envié a avisarle a Dumbledore.-

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendida y bajo el periódico.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sirius mirando su cicatriz.

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry tranquilamente, entrelazo sus dedos y puso sus codos en las piernas.

-¿Dumbledore o tus amigos saben que estas aquí?-dijo Sirius aun sorprendido.

-No, piensan que duermo-dijo Harry -La razón por la que estoy aquí es de importancia -

-¿Cuál?-dijo Sirius muy serio y cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo contar con que todo lo dicho aquí se quedara solo entre tú y yo-dijo Harry mirándolo tan serio como lo había estado con la profesora McGonagall-No le dirás a Dumbledore y que no te interpondrás en mis planes-

Un largo silencio se hizo mientras Sirius pensaba y se mostraba sorprendido por la actitud de Harry.

-Si aceptas, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, cada cosa que me pasa, cada movimiento que quiera hacer, cada pensamiento que me cruce la mente-dijo Harry intentando que su padrino tomara una decisión-Si lo rechazas, te pediré que no me estorbes más tiempo y que le digas a Lupin que se marche de la escuela.-

-Harry ¿sabes que me estas pidiendo?-dijo Sirius algo más nervioso de lo normal.

-Sí, que me apoyes, confíes y creas en mí, tu ahijado o que me dejes el camino libre para hacer lo que se debe hacer-dijo Harry con su voz calmada, muy extraño pues sus parpados pesaban sus manos dolían y su cansancio apenas y era sostenible.

Sirius se paró y dio un par de vueltas por toda la sala. Lo miraba por segundos con una expresión de desconcierto y pánico, luego se limpiaba la frente que brillaba por el sudor. Harry sentía que el tiempo se agotaba. No tenía toda la noche.

-Seria mentirle a Dumbledore-dijo Sirius mirando el techo de la sala.-No podría hacer eso-

-Supongo que eso es un no-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.

Sirius se sentó nerviosamente en el sillón y miro a Harry.

-Entiende Harry, antes te podía ayudar porque no tenía nada que perder y ahora...-

-Ahora que eres libres, tienen todo que perder... entiendo. De verdad te entiendo-dijo Harry sintiéndose nuevamente algo enojado e irritación, controlándola ya que se sentía fatal en ese momento.-Solo creí que confiabas en mí, después de todo lo que pasamos-

-¡No es eso! Quiero protegerte-dijo Sirius haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Se levantó bruscamente, se cansó de escuchar siempre la misma estúpida respuesta.

-Largo de la sala de menesteres, ya no eres bienvenido aquí-dijo Harry con un tono más fuerte de lo normal.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sirius casi asustado.

-¡LARGO DE PENDRAGON!-Grito Harry mientras señalaba la salida, Sirius no se movió se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados- No eres Bienvenido en mi Colegio, ve a pedirle asilo a tu líder-

-Harry, piensa en lo que estás haciendo-dijo Sirius lentamente y con voz baja.

-Te vas por tu propio pie o yo te echare con lujo de violencia-dijo Harry empuñando la varita y apuntándole.

Sus miradas se cruzaban, el gris se moteaba con tonos rojizos y un toque de vergüenza. No le importaba que sintiera, lo que quería era que fuera su padrino y que lo apoyara. El silencio era incómodo y extrañamente no se movía ninguno de los dos. De verdad no tenía tanto tiempo. Movió la varita y un haz de luz roja roso la mejilla de Sirius. Sus ojos nunca habían estado tan abiertos y su cara pálida era casi de un blanco perfecto. Un corte apareció en su mejilla y gotas de sangre salieron de ella, Sirius se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo, por su propia sangre.

-Largo-dijo Harry en su susurro que helo toda la habitación.

Sirius asintió y lentamente se levantó con las manos al aire, caminando lentamente y sin darle la espalda, mientras la mirada de Harry lo seguía aún apuntándole. Luego al llegar a la entrada se dispuso atravesarla.

-Cuando estés listo para ser Sirius Black, mi padrino y no un perro más de Dumbledore, ven a verme-dijo Harry con la misma voz, y Sirius se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Te quiero cachorro…-comenzó Sirius, luego trago y atravesó la puerta.

-Prohíbo la entrada a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin o cualquiera de la Orden del Fénix a la Sala de menesteres-dijo Harry casi en un susurro no creyendo que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Si quería que su padrino reflexionara y entendiera, era momento de demostrarle que el podía contratacar de la misma forma que Dumbledore. No se sentía bien porque realizo, se sentía dolido y enojado consigo mismo, era su familia, la única que tenía conexión directa con sus padres y lo trato como a un enemigo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se dejó caer en un sillón. Comenzó a arrepentirse, si salía en ese momento lo alcanzaría y… no, a pesar de querer retractarse ya estaba hecho y no solo por su mano, Sirius escogió dar su confianza a Dumbledore.

Harry subió rápidamente a su cuarto, con cuidado abrió la puerta y entro. Enseguida encontró lo que buscaba. El uniforme Pendragon aun descansaba sobre su cama, tenía una capa de polvo, lo tomo y sonrió, se quitó la ropa y cambio el uniforme de Hogwarts por el de Pendragon. El solo cambio de ropa lo dejo estar totalmente como y se sintió mucho mejor, aquel símbolo no solo significaba solo Pendragon, significaba la amistad con Dobby y los elfos, su promesa con los dragones, el comienzo de enfrentar directamente a Voldemort, el cariño por sus maestros, la elección de siempre estar al lado de sus amigos, su decisión de pasar toda su vida con Hermione, de cambiar su desgraciado destino.

Metió las botellas con la poción en su ropa así como también un puñado de galones, los trozos de varita que modifico y un frasco vacío. Podía funcionar, no, debía funcionar. Sujeto fuerte su varita. Salió y bajo a la cocina.

-Te permito la entrada, Ven, Dobby-dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

El pop sonó justo a un lado.

-Amo-grito Dobby demasiado alto para Harry, y sus grandes ojos llorosos- Me alegra verlo-

-Lo se Dobby, yo también te extraño amigo. Pero necesito que me digas si ya localizaste a Hagrid-dijo Harry acechándose para abrazarlo y acariciarle la cabeza.

-Dobby encontró a su amigo Hagrid, está en las montañas, está a salvo y seguro-dijo Dobby Dando saltitos y limpiándose el traje del polvo.

-¿Puedes llevarme con Hagrid?-pregunto Harry mirando que el elfo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro la cual desaprecio al hacer la pregunta.

-Dobby puede llevarlo, pero el señor Hagrid me dijo que pronto regresaría-dijo Dobby pareciendo algo asustado-Los gigantes están muy agresivos, El señor Hagrid estaba muy herido la última vez-

-Llévame-dijo Harry con voz firme y tendiéndole la mano.

-Dobby no quiere que el amo termine lastimado-dijo el elfo volteándose y cruzando las manos sobre de su pecho-Dobby no lo llevara-

Harry se sorprendió un poco, Dobby nunca o rara la vez le negaba algo, pero claro que lo hacía era libre, un elfo sin ataduras.

-Necesito ver a Hagrid e ir con los gigantes-dijo Harry en voz queda, si Dobby no lo ayudaba no sabría que hacer-Por favor Dobby-

El elfo se giró y vio a Harry tenía un la mano aun extendida.

-No-dijo Dobby tajante.

-Es necesario Dobby, por favor, tú no desconfíes de mí, tu no amigo.-Dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza.

Dobby se restregó los hombros y después asintió.

-Pero prometerá a Dobby que nada le pasara y que me dejara ayudarlo si está en peligro- dijo Señalándolo con un dedo y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lo prometo-dijo Harry sonriendo -Antes de irnos. Ordeno al castillo ocultar que he salido y que cuando regrese con Dobby podamos entrar sin problemas-

La orden fue aceptada por el castillo y en cuanto termino le dio la mano a Dobby, sintió como era aplastado, exprimido, e inmediatamente sus pies dejaron el suelo, se sintió como un pedazo de pergamino enrollado y un micro segundo después se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente. Se escuchaba la lluvia, ninguna cocina estaba frente a él solo obscuridad y parecía estar rodeado de piedra caliza. Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran se percató de una pequeña luz que se afrentaba por la roca.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-pregunto Harry viendo como Dobby corría a la fogata.

-Si-dijo Dobby después de un recodo y grito -!Hola¡-

Dobby saludaba dos sombras al otro lado de la fogata y Harry tuvo la sensación que las sombras eran de gigantes.

-¡Por la barba de Merlín!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la voz de Hagrid más enojada de lo que escucho nunca.

-¿Así recibes a un amigo que vino a ayudarte?-pregunto Harry con alegría de escuchar la voz de su profesor.

Cuando al fin Hagrid estuvo cerca vio que tenía el cabello enredado con sangre coagulada y su ojo izquierdo tenía un gran golpe que se le empezaba a poner purpura y algunos más con todo negruzco. Tenía cortes en su cara y manos, algunos todavía estaban abiertos, sangrando y muy mal curados. Se movía sosteniéndose un costado, como si tuviera algunas costillas rotas, al verlo dar un paso y su cara de dolor, supo que tenía más de una costilla rota. Tenía una gruesa capa de viaje negra echa de algún pelaje extraño, una mochila lo suficientemente grande para meter varios niños pequeños y unos venajes muy sucios sobre un costado.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto Harry, mientras Dobby se dirigía a Hagrid.

-Nada-dijo Hagrid gimiendo de dolor al intentar acercarse-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Le pedí a Dobby que me trajera-dijo Harry - te ayudare con los gigantes-

Miro a la segunda persona en la cueva, al principio se sorprendió, luego lo pensó un poco y no le pareció que fuera tan sorprendente. Madame Máxime lo miraba sorprendida, no estaba con sus elegantes túnicas, ni luciendo pulcra, las manchas de sangre en su túnica verde oscuro y su cabello desaliñado y sucio, los ojos cansados y ojerosos delataban que cuidaba de Hagrid, no tenía un daño físico tan significante como Hagrid, aun así se le veía rasguños y algún morado en la piel.

-¿Señog Potteg?-Pregunto Madame Máxime un poco ronca.

-Por dios Harry deberías estar en Hogwarts-dijo Hagrid intentando caminar, Harry se apresuró y lo sostuvo

-debes volver ahora-

-No-digo Harry sentando a Hagrid en lo que era una cama improvisada, un montón de ramas apiladas con hojas y vegetación encima-Tú pediste ayuda y he venido a ayudar-

Hagrid pareció confundido, y miro a madame máxime que también se había parado iluminándola, y se dio cuenta de algo, la sangre de su tenía era mucha para ser de ella.

-Hedwing-explico Harry-Ella llego con una carta con tu letra y escrita con carbón, pidiendo ayuda-

-Bueno si, pero pensé que se la mande a Dumbledore-dijo Hagrid tomándolo del hombro-Tienes que irte-

-Me llego a mí, además de que no sé cómo Hedwing llego a ti-dijo Harry y reviso entre las cosas de Hagrid, nada que pudiera utilizar.- ¿Tienen tiza?-

-Harry, debes…-

-Necesitare su ayuda para curar a Hagrid, no puedo hacer magia con la fuera de Hogwarts, pero no es la única forma de magia-dijo Harry a Madame Máxime, metiéndole a Hagrid un pan que encontró en su mochila de Madame Máxime. Encontró vendas y varias opciones, así como un diminuto trozo de tiza.- Quite las vendas de Hagrid, Límpielas y ayúdeme a mantenerlo tranquilo-

-¿Ayugadas a 'hagi'?-dijo Madame máxime acercándose y recostándolo ya que intentaba pararse, luego comenzando a quitarle las vendas y la túnica a Hagrid-Estos 'gias' no ha 'estago' muy bien-

-Es mi amigo y mi familia, si no lo ayudara sería peor que la escoria-dijo Harry acercándose Hagrid, escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino y miro como Dobby se mantenía quieto- Puedes traerme esto Dobby por favor-

Un segundo después el elfo desapareció. Al ver como estaba Hagrid, su cuerpo no estaba mejor que su rostro, si bien podía saber de la violencia de los Gigantes no esperaba que Hagrid siendo mitad Gigante tuviera un estado tan lamentable.

-Harry, no debes de estar aquí-dijo Hagrid jadeando sin las vendas.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, una curación básica no estaría nada mal-dijo Harry indicándole a Madame Máxime para limpiar su torso, la cual obedeció sin rechistar. Se colocó detrás de Hagrid mirando su amplia espalda casi un lienzo para dibujar y con la tiza, coló runas alrededor de su espalda y hombros.

-Nosotros pedimos una lechuza, jamás pensamos que Hedwing viniera-dijo Hagrid con cansancio -Olympe, convoco una lechuza del castillo, cuando llego Hedwing no podía creerlo, escribí la carta para Dumbledore, le dije a Hedwing que se la entregara y después salió volando-

-Fue atacada, alguien intento interceptar la carta. Hedwing es testaruda peleo con todo lo que tenía, supongo que como no tenía la fuerza suficiente para entregarla a Dumbledore me la entrego a mí-dijo Harry sintiendo que le debía más a Hedwing que nunca. Un Pop se escuchó haciendo eco en la caverna y Dobby llego con todo lo solicitado.

-Y decidiste venir-dijo Hagrid enojado-Eso es un rotundo error Harry, si el ministerio o Dumbledore se entera te expulsaran-

-Ya lo han intentado-dijo Harry tomando la nueva tiza que le traía Dobby y continuando con los brazos y parte delantera de Hagrid- No les funciono-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Hagrid gimiendo de dolor, pues Harry escribía encima de sus costillas -¿De qué hablas Harry?-

Harry conto toda la historia del verano, como había llegado a Privet Drive y como salió de su encarcelamiento gracias al ataque de los dementores incluso su audiencia. Todo mientras colocaba plantas en un mortero y las comenzaba a machar, luego sacaba una de las opciones y dejaba caer un chorro sobre de ellas. Al acabar coloco las plantas encima de una horrible herida del brazo derecho de Hagrid y vendo, repitiendo el proceso con varias heridas más. Luego Indicando que pociones tenía que beber y enseñándole a Madame Máxime como crear el sustractor de plantas y poción para curarse.

-Y aun así has venido-dijo Hagrid mas enojado-De verdad Harry es una completa locura-

-Lo sé, tengo un plan, pero primero cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole a pesar de que Hagrid estaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Se alegraba de estar al lado de su amigo. – Dobby podrías limpiar este lugar y traerle algunas camas y cosas para que estén mejor, comida y… todo lo demás, tómalo de mis casas. Madame Máxime toque las runas y diga, _"Sanare santerun max"_ -

Dobby asintió y Madame Máxime toco la espalda de Hagrid con la varita. Gruño y se removió un poco en cuando las runas se iluminaron de verde, luego pasaron a un rojo y luego las letras fueron absorbidas por su piel. Hagrid suspiro después y se vio mucho mejor, incluso movió su brazo de su costado mostrando que ya no tenía las costillas rotas. Sonrió un poco, mientras sus ojos se llenaban en lágrimas.

-Gracias Harry-dijo Hagrid dándole un abrazo.

-"De vegdad Gaacias"- Dijo Madame Máxime con una sonrisa y lanzándose también a abrazarlo, lo cual fue como tener dos aplanadoras de cada lado intentándole sacar el jugo posible a su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando lo dejaron de exprimir, Hagrid se sentó con un mejor semblante.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo-

-Que tal desde el comienzo-dijo Harry tomando la comida que trajo Dobby y pasándosela a Hagrid, que estaba más hambriento que nunca.

-Bien. Ese día que me marche, tome la dirección hacia Francia, ya que Dumbledore me dio la indicación de que podía haber alguien siguiéndome y bueno… tenía razón. Olympe, apareció un día-dijo Hagrid sonriendo y tomando al mano de Madame Máxime. Ella sonrió también y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Me dijo que me acompañaría, y así empezamos el viaje fingiendo que iríamos a su escuela, el ministerio aun nos seguía. Teníamos que ir despacio. Sabes que no estoy autorizado para el uso de magia, así que tardamos un mes en llegar, al poco tiempo nos la arreglamos para perder a tipo del ministerio. Nos arriesgamos un poco usando magia, terminamos llegando rápidamente. Nos encontramos con un troll y tuve una discusión con un vampiro en una taberna de Minsk. Al acércanos a los gigantes tuvimos que dejar de usar magia. En parte porque no le gustan los magos y queríamos que nos consideraran un poco como ellos. Dumbledore nos dijo que lo más probable era que Voldemort ya había enviado a un mensajero para los gigantes. Nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado con los mortifagos de la zona.-

Dobby había servido un líquido caliente y dulce, lo cual todos tomaron y agradecieron. Madame Máxime pareció estar en el cielo, su mirada solo veía el líquido y casi juraba que se estaba enamorando.

-Los encontramos rápidamente- Continuo Hagrid también embelesado por el sabor- Los encontramos de noche así que decidimos esperar a la mañana si los sorprendíamos en la oscuridad sería malo… para la salud. No pudimos dormir en primer lugar porque queríamos asegurarnos de que ninguno se despertara y se fueran a otro lugar y por sus ronquidos que no dejaban pegar el ojo. En la mañana bajamos a verlos, le dimos regalos al Gurg, mostrar respeto, ya sabes-Hagrid y Harry tomaron un trago, Madame Máxime ya iba por su segunda taza-Él Gurg suele ser el más grande y el más feo de todos. Su nombre es Karkus. Le calculo unos treinta y dos, o treinta y tres pies de alto (entre 9 y 10 metros) y de peso casi 10 toneladas, supongo. Algunos de los demás gigantes seguramente querían que nos fuéramos. Nos acercamos sosteniendo nuestros regalos en alto y fijar nuestros ojos en el Gurg ignorando a los demás. Cuando llegamos a los pies de Karkus nos inclinamos y depositamos nuestros regalos delante -

-¿Qué tipo de regalos?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-Magia, a los gigantes les gusta la magia, pero les molesta que la utilicen contra de ellos. El primer día le dimos una rama de fuego Gubraitano-

-Fuego eterno-dijo Harry sorprendido-¿Dónde consiguieron esa rama?-

-Dumbledore-dijo Madame Máxime tranquila aunque ahora revisaba los panecillos que traía Dobby.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera al entregarlas les dije "Un regalo de Albus Dumbledore, quien envía sus respetuosos saludos"-dijo Hagrid revolviéndose la barba-Él no hablaba inglés así que trajo a un par de gigantes para traducirlo, les impacto al comprender lo que era realmente. Al día siguiente regresamos con otro obsequio y al día siguiente y al siguiente...bueno entiendes tus galeones sirvieron comprando varios regalos imponentes. De modo que también Karkus pareció estar feliz y contento de recibir regalos. Esos días buscamos esta cueva no tan lejos, tampoco tan cerca y nos mantiene calientes.-

Un trueno retumbo en la cueva y la lluvia comenzó a caer, creando eco en la cueva.

-¿Hablaste con Karkus?-pregunto Harry un poco más alto para suponerse a la lluvia.

-Sí, Nos presentamos ante el con un hermoso casco de batalla, hecho por duendes indestructible, y entonces nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar-contesto Hagrid-Escuchaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era una buena señal. El había oído de Dumbledore, escuchado que estuvo contra la matanza de los últimos gigantes en Gran Bretaña. Karkus parecía interesado en unirse. Ese día estebábamos esperanzados, casi con los tratos cerrados. Esa noche una guerra entre ellos comenzó, lo vimos desde la entrada de esta cueva. Continuaron por horas, no creerías el ruido que hicieron, era como un campo minado golpes, gritos y sonidos tan desgarradores como truenos. Cuando el sol salió, la nieve era escarlata, y la cabeza de Karkus en el centro del lago.-

-Eso es Malo -dijo Harry entendiendo, seguro que Dumbledore entendía los que se conocía de los Gigantes, pero no las antiguas costumbres de los Gigantes.

-Si-contesto Hagrid con pesar- Hay un nuevo Gurg, Golgomath- dejo salir en nombre con pesar- Intentamos lo mismo, pero los regalos eran escasos. Cuando lo vimos sentado con el casco de Karkus, supe que sería inútil hablar con un tipo como él. Aun así debíamos intentarlos, no supe cuándo ni cómo, termine colgando y sujetado por dos de sus amigos, si no fuera por Olympe que utilizo magia liberándome me hubieran matado-

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-dijo Harry enojado de que alguien se atreviera a ponerle una mano a su amigo.

-Ayer en la mañana-dijo Hagrid cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien-dijo Harry parándose-¿Crees que estén despiertos?-

No hubo necesidad de que contestara, la tierra tembló y casi con un grito gutural entro por la cueva, opacando la lluvia y los truenos.

-Ese es Golgomath-dijo Hagrid mirando el exterior de la cueva.

-quédense aquí, regresare-dijo Harry parándose, una gran mano lo detuvo, debía admitir que Hagrid era muy fuerte.

-No Harry, es un suicidio-dijo Hagrid casi completamente en un grito.

-Tranquilo tengo un plan-dijo Harry intentando liberarse, nada fácil en las manos de un semigigante.

-No. Harry debes irte y déjanos aquí-dijo Hagrid parándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Madame Máxime cuide de Hagrid y que no se mueva de aquí, Dobby tú me acompañaras-dijo Harry seguro pero Hagrid seguía sin soltarlo.

-"Haggid tiene gazón debes estag loco si bajas ahoga mogigás"-dijo Madame máxime tomándolo con la otra mano-"Avisagemos a Dumbledoge y vendgá por ti"-

-Tengo un plan. En menos de dos horas tendremos a los Gigantes de nuestro lado-dijo Harry nuevamente e intentando zafarse del agarre de Hagrid y Madame Máxime.

-"Gogomath no es cualquieg gigante, no dudaga en acabag contigo"-dijo Madame Máxime casi aterrada.- "Es fegoz y muy fuegte"-

-Lo sé-dijo Harry firmemente-Yo sé lo que debo hacer-

Hagrid no soltaba a Harry y mientras más fuerza hacia más parecía apretarlo.

-Tienes que irte-dijo Hagrid un poco fuerte.

Harry dejo de intentar zafarse, asintió y suspiro. Su amigo soltó su agarre y le regalo una sonrisa, que le regreso un poco triste.

-Lo siento Hagrid, no me dejaron de otra-dijo Harry finalmente con dolor por lo que le haría a su amigo-Dobby petrifícalos-

-¿Que..?-comenzó Hagrid, en cuanto Dobby chasqueo sus dedos ambos se congelaron en sus posiciones.

-Gracias-dijo Harry liberándose de la mano de Hagrid.-Ahora ven con migo-

-¿Seguro amo?, Dobby cree que deberíamos escuchar al señor Hagrid-dijo Dobby estrujándose las orejas y con los ojos temerosos.

-Escucha bien Dobby, si se pone fea la cosa vienes por Hagrid, me llevaras a Hogwarts y vendrás por ellos de regreso-dijo Harry serio-De acuerdo-

-hee-dijo Dobby, con nervios y temblando, se llevó las manos a la boca y mordió la punta de sus dedos, pensó un rato las cosas, al final acepto igual de preocupado.

Harry y Dobby caminaron rápidamente por todo el túnel, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente e inseguros de lo que encontrarían al salir. En la entrada vio solo montañas, bosque y un rio que se deslizaba por la colina, desbordado por la lluvia. La luna se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y el brillo plateado era fragmentado por las gotas de lluvia que aun caían. Una noche fantástica, fresca, clara, con el aroma a pinos y con el pasto blando bajo los pies.

El ruido aumentaba en cuanto más caminaban podían escuchar más el ruido de los Gigantes, al fin pudo ver las fogatas casi como el tamaño de casas incendiadas con lechos del tamaño de árboles o mejor dicho arboles ardiendo.

Harry saco las opción fortificante de su chaqueta, el frasco se expandió hasta adquirí el tamaño de una botella de medio litro y las bebió, sin detenerse a probar el amargo sabor y que aunque no estaba caliente tampoco estaba fría. Se sintió como si estuviera flotando, no tenía ningún peso, y se sentía tan poderoso y con valentía inesperada camino rápidamente entre los árboles. Al acercarse vio las grandes sobras en un desfiladero, un montón de columnas tan gruesas y tan altas que pocos pensarían que se podrían mover. Rodeando lo más rápido que pudo llego a las orillas del campamento, en donde se encontraban los colosales seres, algo debía admitir, era un lugar muy bueno para acampar, había un lago quieto y casi congelado, arboles tan altos que los ocultaban por completo y era una planicie sin pasto alguno. La imagen deslucía por lo que yacía flotando en el lago.

Una cabeza enorme, azulada y con la lengua de fuera, y traspasando el cráneo un hacha enorme que mantenía sangre y oxido como muestra de la feroz batalla. El antiguo Gurg, Karkus.

-Utgar concédeme la fuerza-susurro Harry y continúo caminando con Dobby a su lado, temblando y dando pequeños chillidos de miedo.

-Tranquilo Dobby, te protegeré-dijo Harry con fuerza, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, más despisto que en toda su vida y con una sensación de cosquilleo todo el cuerpo, como si le rogara utilizar todo el poder que se acumulaba en esos momentos.

Era extraño, casi lo podía sentir, oír, oler y ver todo. La sensación de que la naturaleza lo llamaba y de que algo dormido dentro de su cuerpo despertaba, un instinto que permaneció dormido, lo embriagaba de confianza.

Llegaron a los pies un par de Gigantes que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, sin siquiera una pregunta, gruñeron y abalanzaron sus enormes porras, con tal fuerza que el sonido del aire era parecido a un látigo surcando el aire, pero cien veces peor.

-Dobby quieto-grito Harry y avanzo enfrente del elfo.

La primera masa iba directo a él, se agacho un poco y la porra paso sobre su cabeza partiendo el aire y la segunda bajaba desde las alturas para aplastarlos seguramente. Algo lo obligo a mover se y bajo el brazo, cerro el puño y convoco a la fuerza cosquilleaste que se filtraba por su piel, subió el brazo y con un puñetazo golpeo la primera maza. Estaba seguro que si lo intentaba sin la poción y la fuerza Utgar eso rompería su brazo y la mitad de sus huesos. Sin en cambio la porra se elevó y golpeo la que baja, ambas destrozándose por la mitad. Ambos trozos cayeron muy cerca, levantando la tierra y salpicando agua por todos lados.

-¿Amo?-pregunto Dobby temblando y aferrándose a tus jeans.

-Ve tras de los árboles y quédate ahí. Es una Orden-Dijo Harry confiado y acariciándole la cabeza- Todo terminara bien-

Los Gigantes miraban sus porras destrozadas como si no creyeran lo que veían. Dobby corrió agitando los brazos colocándose detrás de un árbol, aun temblando.

-¿Qué hacer aquí?-dijo uno de los gigantes su voz era torpe y parecía distorsionada por un megáfono.

-He venido a ver a Golgomath-dijo Harry firmemente.

-¿Golgomath?-dijo como si lo susurrara, aunque con su tamaño sonó a un medio grito.

-Vengo del Clan Pendragon, Le traigo una oferta o un desafío. Según lo que escoja Golgomath-dijo Harry sacando la otra el frasco vacío y sin tapa, puso la mano encima y un fuego dorado se encendió adentro, cerro el frasco. -Una llama de magia pura, algo que si toma se volverá invencible-

Un gran murmullo como el de miles de trenes silbando y corriendo le siguió. Enseguida se abrió un camino de varios gigantes mostrando a alguien recostado a un lado del lago. Harry se encamino lentamente no savia si lo atacarían, pero guardo la llama en su chaqueta y con mucha cautela vigilaba a los gigantes, eran casi 10 o 15 veces más grandes que él y seguramente muchas veces más ancho. Algo feos si eran, debía de admitirlo, tenían la cara llenas de golpes, moretones, rasguños, el cabello largo y algunos tan enmarañado que daba la impresión de que eran enmaderas, sus ojos eran del tamaño de pelotas de basquetbol, tenían los dientes amarillentos y algunos faltantes, mientras que otros tenían largas barbas y tan mal cuidadas que se veían irregulares. Algunos caras porcinas, otros con caras más alargadas y dándole el tono de ser un poco tontos y solo algunos, como uno que parecía ser más grande que los demás, parecía ser listo.

Estaba a no menos de 10 metros de Golgomath. No supo si estaba sorprendido, impresionado o realmente aterrado ante la presencia de ese gigante. Uno de los más Grandes que los demás y con brazos muy fuertes, en cierta forma le recordaba a Dudley después de la dieta y el boxeo. Ojos porcinos, una nariz chata, barba con restos de comida y sangre, sus dientes casi de un tono negro. Vestido con pieles mal cosidas y un collar de huesos de diferentes creaturas rodeándole el apenas existente cuello, sus ojos eran completamente duros y fríos, una sonrisa diabólica apareció mientras lo veía. Tenía algunos golpes pero nada más, nada comparado con los demás gigantes.

Tenía la mano a una gigante tomada de la garganta, cuando se paró Golgomath le astro por la tierra, mientras la gigante intentaba gritar y golpear, con poco tino, claramente estaba muy mal Herida. Enfureciendo a Harry, un líder no hería a los suyos. Golgomath mostro una mueca de enfado cuando la giganta la dio con una mano en la pierna y la alzo ante la vista de Harry que comenzó a temblar. La tomo con ambas manos de la garganta y haciendo un gesto de fuerza, las movió a lados diferentes. Un Crack sonó tan potente que fue como si se quebrara una rama de un árbol. La giganta callo con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados y claramente sin vida.

Rechino los dientes y apretó los puños, Golgomath de verdad lo enojo, si estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato eso se terminó en cuando lo conoció.

Echo una mirada a su lado. Dos gigantes menores, niños de hecho, mirando con los ojos llorosos la cara sucia y con moretones tan grandes como Harry, mientras el Gigante que era del mimo tamaño que Golgomath los protegía de ver esa horrible escena. Quería acabar con Golgomath, aun así debía hacer lo de la forma tradicional.

-Soy Harry Potter, del Clan Pendragon y te traigo un reto para el Gurg de los gigantes-dijo Harry en voz tan alta como pudo sin gritar.

Golgomath dio un paso y la tierra tembló, luego el gigante se paró delante y Harry alzo la cabeza casi viendo al cielo. Hablo en una lengua extraña, Harry entendía las palabras a la perfección, el estudio diligente. Podía escribirlas, entenderlas e igualmente hablarlas. Agradeció a Huffy por ser tan exigente y meterle tantas lenguas en su cabeza de chorlito, como decía Hermione.

-Yo Golgomath, Rey Clan de Gigantes Montañas Norte-dijo con voz sonora y fría.-¿Regalo traes?-

-No he traído ningún regalo-dijo Harry firmemente en la lengua de los Gigantes, esperaba que más fluido de como Hablaba Golgomath-He traído un reto-

-Hablas nuestra lengua-dijo Golgomath mirando con más malicia-Y además no traes regalo... mátenlo-

Un grupo de gigantes le cerró el paso a Harry y este tomo el frasco con la llama dorada.

-Si me matas nunca tendrás la llama para ser invencible-grito Harry al tiempo que un gigante balanceaba un hacha que seguramente partía arboles sin problema.

-Alto-grito Golgomath detrás de todos ellos. Cuando se retiraron, Golgomath se relamía los horribles labios.- ¿Invencible?-

-Oh si, serás invencible-dijo Harry mirándolo sin titubeos, enseguida vio que muchos gigantes funcias el ceño a Harry y otros comenzando a temblar aterrados.-Pero no es un regalo, es un reto-

-No hago retos, tomo cosas cuando quiero-dijo Golgomath acercándose hasta que Harry pudo ver sus pies a centímetros de su cara-Dámela, podrás marcharte entonces-

-Ni loco-dijo Harry dando un salto para atrás a tiempo que un enorme puño salía disparado a su cara. La mano de Golgomath se estrelló en la tierra enterrándola un metro. Se alejó un poco para verle el rostro.

-¿NO?-grito Golgomath furioso-Soy Rey, dame magia, AHORA-

-¿la quieres?, tendrás que tener una pelea con migo-dijo Harry metiendo el frasco en la chaqueta.

-No peleo magia, Peleo puños-dijo Golgomath golpeando el suelo nuevamente y arrimando toda la tierra cubriendo los pies de Harry.

-Lo sé, por eso será una pelea mano a mano. Un reto de Clanes-dijo Harry sacudiéndose la tierra y casi sintiendo que su plan era un Suicidio, no se retractaría a estas alturas-Si yo te derivo, me dejaras escoger al Rey de los Gigantes y tú te iras de este clan para siempre-

-NUNCA-grito Golgomath y enseguida dio un manotazo, rascando el suelo, Harry solo pudo saltar y pasar encima de la mano que barría toda la tierra. Los Gigantes a su alrededor parecían no comprender que pasaba y por la expresión de Golgomath supo que él tampoco lo savia. Y enfurecido, Golpeo al primero que vio que era un gigante de baja estatura, el menor de todos que voló un par de metros gimiendo de dolor.

-Enfréntate a mi o nunca serás invencible-dijo Harry cayendo varios metros en donde el gigante se revolcaba del dolor.

-no-grito Golgomath-NO RETOS-

-ENTONCES SI QUIERES SER INVENCIBLE ACEPTARAS MI TRATO, JURARAS QUE YO ELIJA AL REY DE LOS GIGANTE Y QUE TU SALDRÁS DE ESTE CLAN PARA SIEMPRE-grito Harry furioso, intentando intimidarlo aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza, no savia si de furia o de miedo, aunque de cualquier forma golpearía al desgraciado Gigante.

Golgomath dio unos pasos Harry sintió la tierra vibrar bajo sus pies y sin pensarlo golpeo esta vez al gigante que protegía a los niños, se tambaleo y callo, no gimió pero veía al que era su Rey con tanto odio como todos los demás.

-YO SOY GIGANTE, TU PULGA-GRITO GOLGOMATH-YO FUERTE, TU DÉBIL. NUNCA GANARME- grito Golgomath escupiendo saliva, lo que era decir que un chorro de saliva cayó al suelo provocando un charco.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder-dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa tétrica, aun no elegía si estaba aterrado o furioso.

El gigante nuevamente gruño y comenzó a hacer una rabieta, golpeando cosas y pateando algunos gigantes, incluso intentándolo con los niños, que el gigante protegía con su cuerpo. Al ver que no lograría nada con eso, pues Harry no se movía ni un centímetro, camino al lago, enseguida se metió al agua que le llagaba a las rodillas, cuando Harry supuso que a era de verdad profundo.

-Yo mate Karkus, el gigante y débil-dijo Golgomath mostrando la cabeza y alzándola, verla alzada era peor que verla en el algo, el hueso blanco y la carne negra, con tiras de carne cayendo y desprendiendo agua negra, era de verdad un espectáculo del error. –Golgomath Matare en un golpe-

-¿Entonces aceptas el Reto?-Pregunto Harry horrorizado por la cabeza, pero su voz la mantenía neutral-¿Sí o no?-

Golgomath dejo la cabeza en el lado, que se balanceo y quedo de lado ofreciendo medio cuello cercenado. Regreso a la tierra con los pies llenos de algas y otras cosas, mientras el agua escurría dejando un camino bastante mojado.

-ACEPTO, HARRY PORRER (no me equivoque, Golgomath es tonto) MORIRÁ -rugió por todo lados, solo unos cuantos gigantes se veían ansiosos, los demás parecía mas asustados que nunca.

-Primero invencible-dijo Golgomath mostrando una mano que seguramente lo mataría si lo aplastaba.

-No-dijo Harry sacando el frasco y aun sosteniéndola con fuerza y miro a Dobby lanzo el frasco al iré y con un pequeño chasquido de dedos de Dobby desapareció- Si ganas de la daré, promesa del Clan Pendragon -

-Pulga tiene agallas-dijo Golgomath mostrando una sonrisa muy grande.-Bien, mondadientes Porrer para la cena –

-Antes debes Jurar conmigo antes-dijo Harry extendiendo su mano y mirando a Golgomath con fuerza-Si no lo haces jamás apareceré el fuego que te ara invencible -dijo Harry claramente.

Golgomath bajo la mano y regreso a tierra y se sentó, con el entrecejo fruncido los labios apretados y tronándose los nudillos.

-Bien-dijo el gigante después de un minuto de mirarlo fijamente, como si decidiera como lo comería-¿Qué hago?-

-Extiende tu mano y toca mi brazo-dijo Harry sintiendo que era peligroso, podría golpear lo por completo. Golgomath lo hizo y Harry tomo el anular de su mano derecha. Su piel era gris y era más dura que el acero por un segundo Harry se preguntó como derrotaria a Golgomath, luego recordó las horribles escenas que presencio. No podía perder.

-Ahora di esto "yo Golgomath juro que cederé el reinado a quien escoja Harry Potter y que me marchare del clan para siempre"-dijo Harry claramente y en voz alta. Muchos juntaron las manos en un extraño rezo, que bien podría ser para que Golgomath se lo comiera como golosina.

Las palabras de Golgomath fueron algo confusas y no del todo bien dichas, enseguida Harry vio a Dobby, el chasqueo los dedos y en un segundo una magia surgió del se replegó por todo el dedo del gigante y se cerró en un círculo alrededor del dedo de Golgomath. Un nuevo juramento se unió al que Harry tenía con Theo y los chicos.

-Bien ahora-dijo Golgomath moviéndose rápidamente para su estatura y peso-MUERE-

La mano izquierda fue directo a Harry, arrastrado la tierra pero este salto hacia atrás, como si no pasara nada salido volando y cayendo junto al gigante de baja estatura, que seguía gimoteando. La poción de reforzamiento estaba funcionando, no savia cuanto tiempo llevaba desde que se la tomo, pero supuso que tendría algunos minutos más por no decir que tomo medio litro y eso aumentaba el tiempo aun poco más de una hora. Aun así no esperaba que durara mucho la pelea, siendo un gigante su adversario tenía que terminar rápido.

Golgomath se paró miro con una sonrisa a Harry y alzo un pie dirigiéndolo hacia donde estaba, Harry no debía ser golpeado la poción solo lo ayudaría a resistir y ser más fuerte, eso unido a la magia Utgar aumentaba sus posibilidades, si recibía muchos golpes seria su fin. Nuevamente salto a un lado y sin esperar salto tan alto como el gigante gracias a la poción y magia combinadas. Y sin dar tiempo giro su pie su cadera y lanzo su puño a delante, justo a la mandíbula de Golgomath.

La mano de Harry dolía, su golpe más que dañar a su adversario lo daño, se equivocó su piel no parecía de acero, era de titanio. Los ojos de Golgomath no estaban del todo enfocados, lo cual significaba que funciono, no mucho pero sirvió.

-MALDITA PULGA-grito mientras intentaba aplastarlo con la otra mano.

Harry salto a su brazo corriendo rápidamente por toda su largura, Golgomath en un ataque de ira intento comérselo o eso le pareció al ver su boca abrirse y atacarlo. No era agradable oler el aliento de Golgomath y mucho menos ver en interior de su boca. Evadió corriendo más rápido y Golgomath mordió su brazo ya que Harry logro escabullirse en el último segundo.

-AHGGGG-grito Golgomath alzándose y apretando los dientes, enseñándolos pues abría los labios, mientras gruñía.

Harry no espero más y al llegar al otro lado de su cara le digo un golpe en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, le dolió la mano nuevamente, Golgomath gimió.

-Imposible-dijo Golgomath sacudiéndose el brazo, aventando a Harry con el impulso.

Mientras salía despedido Harry vio a Dobby corriendo colina arriba y viendo en su dirección con los ojos lloros. No tenía tiempo en pesar nada, una cosa era estar en un lugar con apoyo para utilizar su fuerza, en el aire era presa fácil. Golgomath lanzo un puñetazo y lo vio a metros de él, no tenía como saltar o evadir. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y bajo la barbilla mientras apretaba los dientes. Enseguida sintió el golpe, le recordaba cuando Dobby cerró la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos, solo que cientos de veces más como si una locomotora le golpeara de lleno. Su mente quedo en blanco por la fuerza puesta por el adversario. Sus pies tocaron tierra y los arrastro metros, hasta que paro con los pies ardiendo y las piernas con un dolor punzante, si no fuera por la poción seguramente hubiera quedado inconsciente o muerto. Levanto la vista Golgomath y los demás no podían creerlo, mantenían la boca abierta y algunos se rascaban el pelo enmarañado. Harry tampoco lo creía, estaba en una zanja de tierra recién escarbada por sus pies y piernas.

-No te contengas ven con todo-dijo Harry poniéndose en posición de combate y sonriendo un poco. Su entrenamiento no era algo que pudiera ser subestimado.

Golgomath comenzó a correr hacia en su dirección, cada paso parecía una explosión bajo tierra. Harry corrió rápidamente y vio el nuevo puño dirigiéndose a una velocidad de vértigo, salto y se preparó para el impacto, no con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, los extendió y en el último segundo tomo el nudillo de Golgomath, al fuerza centrífuga lo obligo a aferrarse con unas y dientes, cuando frenaron vio la sonrisa triunfal de Golgomath.

Pero no estaba derrotado, giro sus manos y todo su cuerpo giro unos 180 grados, para caer sobre la mano de Golgomath, que gruño nuevamente. Abrió las piernas y apunto directo al centro de la mano. Con un movimiento enseñado por Griffin, giro su puño mientras lo bajaba y callo con fuerza. Golgomath soltó un gemido y agito su mano, aunque Harry ya no estaba ahí, salto y ahora iba por los pies. Moviéndose tan rápido como podía, golpeaba los dedos y se retiraba, para regresar y seguir golpeando.

En un descuido de Harry, se movió lento y el brazo de Golgomath nuevamente bajaba en su dirección. Harry tomo toda la fuerza que tenía en sus piernas y se cubrió la cabeza, justo cuando bajaban en dirección de su pequeño cuerpo. Sus puños hicieron que le doliera de los brazos y sintiera como los dientes le chirriaban, se pastaba su mandíbula y sus piernas temblaban, apenas resistiendo el golpe.

Golgomath intento nuevamente golpearlo. Harry se logró agarrar de su brazo moviéndose bruscamente y sintiéndose mareado por el movimiento de subida. Golgomath dirigió una nueva ronda de golpes que Harry apenas soportaba tomado de su brazo hasta que el gigante nuevamente se desesperó y lanzo una segunda mordida a su brazo, el cual soltó el brazo y se movió justo cuando la mandíbula caía en la piel de Golgomath. Debía ser bastante tonto para no darse cuenta que Harry no caería en esa artimaña.

-Maldito-chillo Golgomath con voz aguda algo rara.

Enseguida Harry golpeo nuevamente la mandíbula con fuerza y con todo lo que tenía, el gigante se ladeo casi con aturdimiento, se recompuso. Harry salto a su hombro intentando un nuevo golpe fallando cuando el gigante movió el hombro y lo desequilibro, aventándolo a tierra nuevamente, y como la vez anterior, un puñetazo lo mando por los aires, cruzo un par de árboles antes de estrellarse en uno.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHG-Gimió Harry escupiendo sangre y saliva, mientras sentía sus entrañas a punto de explotar, sus oídos zumbaban y su vista apenas enfocaba, sus piernas temblaron de lado a lado y casi caía, abrió la boca y se mordió un labio, enseguida el sabor a sangre y dolor lo despertaron un poco.

Harry quedo incrustado en el árbol aun de pie, su cuerpo no soportaría nuevos golpes y sobre todo la poción terminaría pronto, la magia de Utgar tampoco duraría más. Sudoroso, jadeante, lastimado y aturdido removió la madera para volverse a poner en guardia.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes-rugió Golgomath ensordeciendo a Harry.

Incluso para el mismo se sorprendió al comenzar a sonreír y reír algo frenético. ¿Era todo lo que tenía? No, el poder de Utgar apenas lo dejaba ocupar el 50% de toda su magia, si ocupaba el 100%, sería un asunto muy diferente. Recordó las palabras de Huffy "Por cierto, no utilices el 100% en lo que quieres hacer, podrías romperte", que más daba si se rompía por la magia, Golgomath terminaría matándolo si no lo hacía.

Harry se paró con la piernas un poco abiertas con dificultad veía a Golgomath en medio del camino al lago, el respiro hondo tomo toda la fuerza que podía en cada musculo de su cuerpo, incrementando la potencia por su propia magia. Su cuerpo ardió, cada fibra muscular se tensó y comenzó a doler. El anillo en su cuello quemo, Huffy estaba aterrada, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerle caso. Se impulso con sus piernas cruzando el aire rápidamente como una saeta, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El gigante se dio vuelta y vio a Harry cruzando el aire dio un puñetazo, y Harry con un pequeño impulso de su magia de viento cambio su trayectoria esquivando el puño del Golgomath, siguiendo a un lado en dirección a su cara, junto toda su magia en su puño, era todo o nada en un solo golpe. El impacto fue tan estruendoso que podía compararse con el peor trueno que haya escuchado amplificado mil veces, el aire alrededor de su puño salió expulsado con una velocidad y fuerza que agito los árboles y las cabelleras de los gigantes, algunos tuvieron que protegerse con las manos.

Su brazo hizo "crac" y el ardor de su cuerpo se amplifico, no más magia de Utgar, no más poción de fortalecimiento, todo lo que podía dar estaba en ese último golpe. No enfocaba bien, solo veía la mole que era Golgomath cayendo de espaldas con los ojos en blanco. Buena noticia, un chapuzón en el lago le indico que Golgomath estaba derribado y que de alguna forma lo había logrado. Mala noticia, caía también sin poder detenerse, golpeando el suelo y sintiendo todos sus músculos quemarle, su mente no podía controlar el dolor y gemía apretándose el brazo.

Los gigantes se arremolinaron a su alrededor y pensó que sería su fin, muerto por aplastamiento gigante, sería un bonito epitafio. Claro que muchos lo observaban con sonrisas, y otros con curiosidad. Sintió un dolor en su pierna, un gigante con expresión sombría y los labios apretados, furioso, tenía su pierna apretada entre dos dedos.

-No lo hagas, Trax-dijo el gigante que protegía a los niños.

Trax no le hizo caso, alzo a Harry en el aire y lo soltó, justo a donde Golgomath estaba con la boca abierta y atónito de que hubiera sido derribado. Paso de lado y como una piedra reboto en el agua, agudizando su dolor y obligándolo a intentar aferrarse a algo. Su cuerpo sintió el frio del agua, cada musculo se negaba obedecerlo. Entro al lago como peso muerto, sentía el agua entraba a sus pulmones. Debía intentar algo para salvarse, pero eso lo pondría peor, mejor esperaría, no tardaría de eso estaba seguro. Confiaría su vida a sus amigos. Sintió el fondo del lago y abrió un poco los ojos, la luna no parecía tan hermosa desde esa posición. Cerró los ojos, esperando llegar nuevamente a Hogwarts, tomar una ducha caliente y poder abrazar a Hermione nuevamente.

Unos brazos enormes recorrieron sus cuerpo, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, su espalda contra la tierra y alguien apretando su torso.

-Por favor…-susurraba alguien con voz gruesa- Por favor… por favor… por favor… no…no… Harry tu no-

Un chillido familiar y pasos enormes a su alrededor. Enseguida sintió aire en sus pulmones mientras tocia y se giraba para sacar un montón de agua por la boca, jadeaba en busca de aire fresco, y de vez en cuando gemía por sus músculos dolorosos. Una mano grande estaba dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Arrodillado a un lado de él estaba Hagrid mojado, su barba estaba pegada a su ropa y el cabello a su frente y con los ojos desorbitados, parecía tenía los ojos llorosos, su boca medio abierta y al verlo sonrió.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-pregunto con voz apagada.

-Gracias-dijo Harry gimiendo-¿Gane?-

La respuesta fue inmediata Golgomath, rugía de furia y golpeando cosas, mientras los demás gigantes se arremolinaban alrededor de Harry. El estruendo que hacían era casi como un terremoto, sacudiendo el piso y haciendo a Harry sentirse peor. Con la ayuda de Hagrid se paró, literalmente su amigo lo sostenía por completo, no tenía fuerza alguna. A lado tenía a Madame Máxime y Dobby se pegaba al pantalón de Harry casi con impaciencia, quería que soltara un poco le dolía bastante aun así le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-No justo-gruño Golgomath que caminaba en su dirección-No ganado, sigue peleando-

El gigante lanzo un puñetazo y Harry intento moverse, era imposible. No fue necesario el gigante que cuidaba a los niños estaba enfrente de Golgomath y paro el golpe con una mano y golpeo con un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder y un nuevo gigante lo golpeo con el pie tirándolo, enseguida otro con una cadena tan ancha como Hagrid y tan talgo como el mismo monte, lo empezó a atar con fuerza. Golgomath que rugía y gritaba como loco.

-¿Que ha pasado?-dijo Hagrid con verdadera sorpresa.

-Ahora el ya no es el Gurg-dijo Harry mientras jadeaba y un parpado comenzaba a saltarle, veía como dejaban a Golgomath atado y amordazado a un lado del lago-Ha jurado dejar el clan y que el siguiente Gurg yo lo escogeré-

-¿Qué?-dijo Madame máxime casi callándose de la sorpresa si no fuera por otro gigante que la ayudo, el pequeño que tenía un gran moretón y un ojo cerrado e hinchado.

-Veran, hay algunas creaturas con las cuales puedes razonar incluso hacer tratos en beneficio de ambos, pero otras como los gigantes solo seguirán a quien sea fuerte-dijo Harry mirando como un montón de gigantes celebraban y chapoteaban inclinándose a la cabeza de Karkus.

-Harry Potter, Nuevo Gurg-dijo un gigante en ingles torpemente, se veía imponente al igual que joven. Todos los gigantes se arremolinaron, creando un estruendo y se pusieron en fila enfrente de Harry y al siguiente movimiento se encontraban arrodillados y con la mano en el suelo y la mirada abajo.

-¿Nuevo Gurg?-dijo Madame Máxime viendo a Harry.-Ahora eres su jefe-

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry también sorprendido nunca había esperado esa reacción de los gigantes-Yo iba a dar a Hagrid el control sobre el Clan-

-¿Qué?-repitió Hagrid abriendo la boca mucho.

-Bueno es que yo no puedo estar aquí-dijo Harry parándose solo, sentía su dolor en cada musculo, lo podía soportar mientras no fuera algo exigente.-Solo tú y Madame Máxime pueden mantener a los gigantes de nuestro lado-

Los gigantes veían a Harry, algunos con alivio otros con alegría y solo unos pocos sin ninguna expresión, luciendo tontos.

-Mi señor cual será su primera orden-dijo un gigante en su lengua Hagrid y Madame Máxime vieron a Harry el cual también respondió en la lengua de gigantes.

-Ellos son mis amigos y a partir de ahora obedecerán a Hagrid-dijo Harry firmemente y todos los gigantes asintiendo.

-¿Hablas su lengua?-pregunto Hagrid algo confundido.

-Hagrid enviado del Gurg-dijo uno de los gigantes que sabían inglés.

-¿Yo?-dijo Hagrid mirando hacia arriba, extraño en el semigigante.

-Si-dijo Harry sentándose y buscando la otra poción que había en su bolsillo, era de color blanco, la bebió y la mayoría su dolor desapareció.

-No puedo ser yo Harry-dijo Hagrid casi rompiendo en llanto-Fuiste tú el que logro… esto-

-Tal vez, pero es tu pueblo-dijo Harry parándose nuevamente y sonriéndole-Debes dirigirlos. Es tu pueblo evita que pelen y enséñales a no ser agresivos-

Hagrid y los gigantes parecían confundidos, Harry paso las siguiente hora explicándole a los gigantes que debían seguir a Hagrid y que algo pasaba este podría hacer magia para tranquilizarlos mientras que convencía a Hagrid de tener el control de ellos, hasta que al final el acepto.

-Pero solo lo hare porque te has puesto en peligro para conseguirlo-dijo Hagrid bruscamente aunque se veía una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Bien-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hagrid le daba un abrazo algo doloroso por su estado-Se me olvidaba-

Harry llamo a Hagrid y Dobby aparte y donde nadie los viera. Indico a Dobby como hacer el círculo mágico y en un segundo estaban frente a su espléndido dibujo.

-¿Para qué es esto Harry?-pregunto Hagrid mirándolo intrigado.

-Es para esto- Harry desplego la una carta mojada que Dobby seco. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Estimado Señor Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de secretos y llaves de Hogwarts, profesor de Cuidado de creaturas mágicas:

Hemos recibido la petición del banco Gringotts y de un asociado mayoritario del profeta, que usted reciba la autorización correspondiente al uso de varita y utilización de magia. Entenderá que la petición ha sido procesada y analizada por los Aurores y autoridades del Ministerio.

La gravedad de esta infracción de su acusación, le prohíbe tener e utilizar magia en cualquier momento. La muerte de la cual se le acusa es un delito grave, la cual dio su explosión de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Los representantes del ministerio han hecho una exhaustiva investigación y las pruebas presentadas por la señorita Tamara HallWhite no dejan duda alguna.

Su petición de uso de varita ha sido aceptada.

Los cargos que le fueron impuestos han sido revocados y a partir de ahora el uso de magia queda completamente a su disposición. Se le suplica que pase al departamento de reclamaciones a recibir su indemnización por faltas a la ley y se le informa que quedara reinstaurado en el mundo mágico como Mago, a pesar de ser mitad gigante. Se le pide una disculpa por lo que se pudo provocar a su reputación. Pase a comprar una nueva varita en cuanto pueda.

Espero que este bien

Sinceramente

Madame Amelia Bones

Departamento de aplicación de ley mágica.

Ministerio de magia"

Levanto la vista de la carta y Hagrid tenía la boca muy abierta, los ojos llorosos y después de unos segundos se abalanzó contra Harry abrazándolo.

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias Harry-dijo Hagrid con llanto en los ojos y la voz cortada.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo Harry algo avergonzado y adolorido.

-No mientas, siempre ayudas a los demás y siempre eres tan bueno. Todos debemos agradecerte muchas cosas-dijo Hagrid soltándolo y acariciándole el cabello.

Si no fuera porque estaba oscuro, se vería sus lágrimas saliendo y que dentro de él, esperaba que esas palabras salieran de Sirius y no de Hagrid, quería a su amigo, pero Sirius era su padrino, casi un padre para él, porque no podría entender lo que hacía.

-De todas formas, esto es para que tengas una varita-dijo Harry apartándose y discretamente limpiándose los ojos. Saco las piezas de la varita y las coloco en el centro.

-¿Sabes hacer una varita?-pregunto Hagrid nuevamente abriendo la boca.

-Hay mucho que contar Hagrid, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Harry colocando esta vez escamas de dragón en 4 círculos y en la otras pelo de gigante.

-Espera, esos pedazos… ¿son mi vieja varita?-Pregunto Hagrid al verlos bien.

-Sí, no mereces una nueva varita, mereces tu vieja varita pero con el toque Pendragon-dijo Harry sonriendo y acercándose con un cuchillo que le paso Dobby- Solo falta tu sangre-

Hagrid lo miro intrigado y después se acercó. Harry le pincho un dedo sacando una gota de sangre y con cuidado la dejo justo en la inscripción en el centro. Se alejó y espero que funcionara, sería la primera varita que funcionaria a solo una persona, la primera que se repararía en ese estado y también la primera que tendría dos núcleos. Coloco las manos en la incepciones y dijo el conjuro. Una ola de calor invadió todo el lugar, tierra y fuego surgieron de la nada, la varita comenzó a juntarse como si un rompecabezas se tratara, la madera se fusionó con el hueso y las escamas se entrelazaron al pelo dejando un núcleo nuevo y brillante. La poca magia de Harry se agotaba y esperaba no fallar. El fuego y tierra se arremolinaban alrededor de la varita y nuevamente lo vio Harry esa creatura parecida a un dragón con las de pájaro que flotaba se acercó a la sangre oliéndola y con una lamida la introdujo en su ser, se acercó a la varita y se fusionó junto con el núcleo. La varita brillo de color rojo y dorado, mientras flotaba.

-Tómala Hagrid-dijo Harry jadeante y sudoroso.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces se acercó y la tomo, de la punta salieron chispas rojas y un viento caliente. Harry callo de sentón tomando el aire frio de la noche en sus pulmones.

-Roble, 51 Centímetro. Bastante Flexible, Pelo de gigante y escamas de dragón. Con un diseño de garra y ojo de dragón. Primera varita de doble núcleo, reparada a la perfección y leal a un único portador-dijo Harry mirando como Hagrid se deleitaba mirando su varita.- Siento si no es lo mismo, pero es lo único que podía hacer-

-Es perfecta-dejo salir Hagrid mientras sonreía y casi parecía dispuesto a saltar- Y aun así dices que no te debemos nada-

-No me debes nada-dijo Harry parándose y acercándose- Me salvaste, de las ruinas de mi casa, de los Dursley en aquella isla, creíste en mí incluso cuando todo estaba en mi contra y viniste con los gigantes solo porque te lo pedí ¿verdad?. Te debo más de lo que crees Hagrid, esta es mi forma de decirte. Gracias –

Hagrid lo apretó nuevamente y susurro.

-Eres muy especial Harry, te quiero tanto-dijo Hagrid y sintió como una gruesa gota caía en su cabeza, Hagrid lloraba y él se dejó llevar también dejando salir sus lágrimas.

Dobby que observaba desde hacía rato, salto y se aferró a los brazos de ambos uniéndose en el abrazo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que se separaron.

-Ahora tengo que regresar a Hogwarts muchos se darán cuenta si no regreso ya-dijo Harry limpiándose el rostro.- Recuerda puedes hacer magia, solo necesitas la carta y… bueno yo que tú le diría a Madame Máxime que me enseñe lo básico nuevamente… lo aria yo con gusto pero…-

-Ya tienes que irte-

El sol empezaba a salir y si Harry se apuraba apenas llegaría a su cuarto antes de que alguien se despertara. Dobby le tomo la mano.

-Por cierto, quisiera que mantuvieras en secreto que he venido a ayudarte con los gigantes-dijo Harry mientras veía que los gigantes se veían cansados y algunos se acostaban.-Dumbledore no sabe y no quiero que se entere, muy pronto sabrás el porqué, aunque si le dices… no te guardare ningún rencor-

Hagrid lo pensó un buen rato hasta que asintieron.

-Y tranquilo convenceré a Olympe de que también lo guarde. Espero verte pronto-dijo Hagrid y enseguida sonrió.

-Por cierto ese gigante se ve que es bueno, dale parte de la autoridad-dijo Harry mirando que el gigante bostezaba y se acostaba tenía unos cuantos golpes pero parecía completamente bien.

-Sí, Harry-dijo Hagrid mirándolo algo en su rostro parecía estar en paz.

-Bueno adiós-dijo Harry y Dobby desapareció. El lago, Hagrid y Madame Máxime desapareció y se encontró en su habitación en la sala de menesteres.

-Gracias Dobby-dijo Harry sintiendo algo de ansias por irse a la torre de Gryffindor y ver a sus amigos, ver a Hermione.

-Dobby cree que el amo ha sido temerario y muy cabeza hueca-dijo Dobby saltando a su pecho y apretándolo con fuerza-pero me alegra que esté vivo-

-Yo también Dobby-dijo Harry sonriendo y acordándose de su otra cosa-Por cierto ¿Cómo va Barty?-

Dobby soltó a Harry se puso serio.

-Se las arregla solo -dijo Dobby con voz queda.- Anqué Dobby ha tenido que pasarle comida para que no muera-

-No importa-dijo Harry sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza-Solo ve con cuidado con el-

-Si-dijo el elfo saltando y sonriendo.

-Ahora regresa, has estado mucho tiempo afuera-dijo Harry seguro y el elfo desapareció con un pop. Harry cerró el paso a Dobby y se cambió, dejando el uniforme Pendragon sucio y desgarrado en algunos lugares, se colocó sus cosas y se encamino rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando regreso al cuadro de la señora gorda esta estaba dormido, aprovecho ordenando al castillo abrir la puerta y entro sin que ella se diera cuanta. La sala común estaba vacía, subió a su cuarto quito los hechizos a su cama se cambió con cuidado ocultando su uniforme de Pendragon en su baúl, tomo a Marlow que aun seguía dormido y volvió a bajar, Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

-Harry-dijo la voz de Hermione.- ¿Otra vez dormido en la sala común?-

Harry abrió los ojos con pesadez. Y vio a Hermione sentada a un lado vestida con su uniforme y claramente preocupada.

-No pude dormir toda la noche-dijo Harry sintiéndose peor que nunca por mentirle, después de una noche aterradora, agotadora y donde obtuvo un avance en pararle los pies a Voldemort-Creí que dormí aquí me ayudaría-

-y ¿Lo lograste?-dijo Hermione más tranquila.

-No-Dijo Harry parándose arriba se empezaba a escuchar como todos comenzaban a despertar incluso Marlow se removió en su pecho-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?-

Hermione respiro con pesadez.

-Pues reunirá a la orden y vera si ya Bill consigue algo con los duendes y también si Hagrid ya ha conseguido a los gigantes, pero fuera de eso no nos dijo nada mas-dijo Hermione casi con tono lúgubre.

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry sonriendo-Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien-

Si supiera que eso estaba ya echo y por su mano, seguramente le regañaría, lo besaría y le dejaría de hablar un rato por ponerse en peligro. Aun así se dirigieron a desayunar. Harry sintió un temblor en la mano y la miro, no era un movimiento voluntario y era extraño. Luego se llevó una mano a la boca y tocio, la miro y comenzó a sudar frio.

-¿Estas enfermo?-pregunto Hermione rápidamente.

-No-contesto Harry cerrando la mano y sonriéndole- Creo que es por dormir aquí, el polvo o el frio-

Hermione se dio la vuelta abriendo el retrato de la señora gorda. Harry abrió la mano descubriendo un mancha de sangre, pero su sangre se veía diferente, no roja si no un poco amoratada.


	44. Capitulo 44- Desenfreno, Terror y Co

**Hallo mis queridos lectores. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? , años seria mucho. Una disculpa tengo cosas que hacer y sinceramente después del último capítulo 15 días no pude ni tocar mi computadora, así que empecé a escribir este hace días y editarlo después, pero como saben no soy tan rápido. De todas formas les agradezco su apoyo y espero no les molestara. Este capítulo es un poco más normal, no como las 18000 palabras del anterior.**

 **Como siempre, Lean, Disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes, son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 44.- Desenfreno, terror y Conticinio a media noche.**

La nieve comenzó a caer lenta y tranquila sobre los campos del colegio, dejando una capa de blanco sobre los terrenos, árboles, el lago e incluso del mismo castillo. La temperatura adentro era fría, igual que todos los años y por orden de Harry el castillo mantenía todas las chimeneas encendidas, para hacer agradables las áreas comunes. Los de primer curso miraban ansiosos las decoraciones, los de segundo salían a los terrenos a pasear y los de tercero parecían enloquecidos queriendo ir a Hogsmeade.

No tardó mucho en escuchar de Hermione y Ron que Dumbledore recibió noticias de Hagrid. Notificando que los Gigantes no estaban del lado de Voldemort. Claramente Hagrid no incluyo la información sobre su espada para ir a pelear con Golgomath y que el Clan Gigante de las Montañas del Norte, ahora era aliado de Pendragon y no con la Orden del Fénix.

Decidió no continuar con su entrenamiento hasta pasado las fiestas. Claro que era más por su salud que por sus ganas de descansar, aun quería seguir adelante y obtener el poder para derrotar a Voldemort, algo que no lograría si no se cuidaba. Su cuerpo de vez en cuando tenía repentinos espasmos y el dolor salía casi de cualquier parte de sus piernas o brazos. Tocia aun sangre, cada 3 días por lo menos. Pensó en ir con Madame Pomfrey, claro que no aria muchas preguntas, pero a como estaba no dudaría en que notificaría a McGonagall y desde lo sucedido en el partido se mantenía enojada con él. Ahora cada que entraba a clases no podía ni evitar sentirse intimidado por su mirada, no lo miraba con furia o reproche, era como si nuevamente se culpara de la forma en que se comportaba.

Y no quería pensar en lo que le diría Hermione, se veía tan feliz de pasar esos días a su lado y de que no fuera a entrenar hasta el agotamiento que incluso paso por alto una de las bromas de Fred y Gorgue a un alumno de segundo, el cual se cubrió de plumas y la lengua se le extendió al doble de su cuerpo. Por otro lado Ron se mostraba tranquilo y parecía que había vuelto a ser aquel de primer curso, solo preocupado de que darían en la cena y de ganarle en ajedrez, cosa que lograba 4 de 5 veces.

Se replanteo la posibilidad de que las palabras de Huffy tuvieran mucho más peso de lo que pensaba. "Roto" era la palabra exacta en la que se sentía. Su cuerpo dolía siempre al levantarse, sus rodillas y articulaciones tronaban y crujían cada que permanecía mucho tiempo quieto, su actividad física pasó a ser nula ya que esperaba que se curara rápidamente.

Su único alivio eran que las clases eran igual de aburridas que siempre, incluso no tenía que utilizar mucho su magia, solo de vez en cuánto. Lo extraño era que podía utilizar su magia sin problemas y que parecía mucho más fuerte que antes de utilizar la magia de Utgar al 100%.

Las clases eran igual que siempre totalmente aburridas, incluso después de que la profesora Umbridge se mostrara un odio contra Harry, más de una vez queriéndolo castigar por tonterías como; comer demasiado rápido, Hablar muy fuerte, mirar mal a los alumnos mayores y la más extraña leer en público. Harry casi tenía ganas de lanzarle un maleficio, pero se aguantó y al final simplemente se marchó sin hacer los estúpidos castigos de Umbridge. La tardo nada en enterarse la profesora McGonagall, la cual lo felicito inmediatamente por controlar su temperamento y el no pudo contener su felicidad por reivindicarse un poco con la profesora.

En clase de creaturas mágicas, la profesora Grubbly-Plank se mostraba contenta con Harry mientras que Malfoy mantenía la mayor distancia de él y sus amigos. Era mejor ya que Harry tenía las intenciones de golpearlo cuando nadie lo viera.

Las salidas a los terrenos se llenaron de diversión para Harry y Hermione, siempre jugando con la nieve, tirándose uno a otro, recostándose en la blancura de los patios, amontonándola e intentando hacer formas curiosas con la nieve. Como el Bowtruckle que construyo Hermione y que Marlow lo ataco en menos de un minuto o el dragón miniatura de Harry que seguía pensando que se parecía más a un Erumpent. O con magia encantaron sus zapatos para poder patinar en la nieve, dejándole la retaguardia adolorida a Harry del montón de veces que caía sobre él. Regresaban al castillo cuando Hermione tenía la túnica empapada hasta las rodillas y tiritaba de frio.

Diciembre llego, trayendo más nieve y una auténtica avalancha de tareas para los de quinto año. Los deberes de Ron y Hermione se volvieron aún más pesados, quitándole casi todo su tiempo libre dejando a Harry solo. El cual pasaba gran parte de su tiempo leyendo muchos tomos de la biblioteca infinita, o acompañando a Neville al invernadero, platicando con Luna y Sofí que decían locuras para divertirlo.

Hermione se encargaba de decorar el castillo cuando se acercaron las fiestas, dejándolo esplendido y muy decorativo incluso le dio un nuevo aire al catillo uno muy hogareño. A pesar de eso. No quería pasar la navidad en el castillo, si el pudiera festejaría las navidades lejos de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico. Entre estar siendo vigilado por la orden, Umbridge y su expulsión de quidditch, estaba realmente deseando no ver magia por un buen tiempo. Las únicas cosas que le ponían a pensar en otras cosas era comunicarse con Pendragon, para enseñarles nuevas cosas o incluso ayudarles con sus deberes si podía. Como con Sofí que se sentaban en la biblioteca y le ayudaba si no podía de otra forma realizaban sus deberes. Le molestaba que esa tranquilidad solo le duraría poco.

Hermione iba a esquiar con sus padres, algo que sorprendió a Ron, quien nunca había escuchado que los muggles se pusieran trozos de madera en los pies para deslizarse por una montaña. Ron, iba ir a la madriguera y pasar unas buenas Navidades con su familia.

-¡Mamá me escribió dice que te invitara a pasar las navidades!-dijo Ron cuando llego Pigwidgeon rezumbando por toda la sala común.

Hermione hizo una mueca, seguramente por no poder pasar navidad juntos. Aunque siendo completamente sinceros Harry no se sentía feliz de poder regresar a la madriguera, era verdaderamente frustrante pensar que la Orden nuevamente le mantendría vigilado y que Sirius intentara remedia lo que ocurrió en la sala de los menesteres.

-Me quedare en el castillo-aseguro Harry tomando su avena.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron casi horrorizado-¿Cómo puedes pensar en quedarte solo?-

-No me quedare solo, Sofí se queda también. Esperaba hacerle compañía.-dijo Harry y sus amigos se miraron un segundo.

-¿Seguro que no es para que nadie te tenga vigilado?-pregunto Ron tranquilo.

-Eso es un extra-contesto Harry acariciando la mejilla de Hermione- Y sirve que adelanto entrenamiento-

-Vamos, no te puedes perder una navidad en la madriguera. No te dejaremos Solo-dijo Ron y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero Ron-contesto Harry esperando que no lo obligaran a irse a la madriguera.

Hermione chasqueo la lengua y luego de un rato asintió.

-Bien, pero te portas bien. Nada de experimentos que puedan explotar, de entrenamientos infernales o de…-

-Nada peligroso, lo sé. –Termino Harry besándola y se dirigieron a la ultimas clases- Me la pasare bien con Sofí-

Convenció a todos los Pendragon en tener una sesión práctica antes de salir a las festividades. Llego temprano a la sala de menesteres la cual la había cambiado a lado del cuarto de baño del segundo piso donde se encontraba Myrtle la llorona. Solo asegurándose que Sirius y Lupin o cualquiera de la Orden lo ocupara.

En la tarde mientras Hermione, Rony Daphne se dirigían a sus deberes de prefectos. Sofí, Neville, Luna y todos los demás terminaban clases, se dirigió a la sala de menesteres. Tenía ganas de revisar aquel cuarto lleno de cachivaches. En cuanto entro vio todo el revoltijo de objetos, entre grandes y diminutos no tenía ni idea de donde comenzaría. Se le ocurrían formas de revisar todo, algunas que le llevarían meses, aunque si… bueno, debía funcionar, él era el dueño del castillo.

-Escuchen- dijo Harry intentando imitar la voz de mando de McGonagall, se sintió muy raro al hablarle a los objetos del castillo.- Ordenare todo esto, cosas rotas y sin magia en un montón, libros en otro, objetos mágicos en otro y objetos restantes en el último-

Esperaba un escándalo, cosas y objetos volando, revolviéndose o golpeándose entre ellos. Lo realmente sorprendente es que ningún objeto se movió.

\- ¿Crees que enloquecí, Marlow?-pregunto Harry a su amigo dentro de su bolsillo. El saco las hojas y le dio un piquete con sus jarras.- Okey, okey, te dejo dormir, no te enojes-

Pensó unos momentos y luego dejo salir un suspiro largo. Y de repente el cuarto se sacudió, parecía un temblor muy pequeño, sin en cambio las cosas se sacudieron y una pata rota de lo que parecía ser una antiquísima mesa le arrojó al suelo.

-¡Ehh!-dijo Harry al saborear el suelo de la sala de menesteres.

Todo se detuvo y lo agradeció, bastante le dolían las costillas para que siguiera recibiendo golpes. Se levantó con cuidad, y se sacudió el polvo, pensando cómo resolver el pequeño problema de ordenar los objetos. Al mirar a los montones algo no era igual. Los diversos pasillos se desvanecieron, ahora solo eran cuatro, y los montones estaban acomodados en una fila interminable de objetos. En el primero veía el auto, con sillones y sillas detrás. El segundo montón era de libros y libros, sin acomodar y todos desde que parecían viejos, hasta unos muy nuevos. La siguiente era una recopilación de los objetos más extraños vistos por Harry, cráneos de metal, tubos que terminaban en colores llamativos, diversos accesorios; Mochilas raídas, platos con orillas filosas, vasos quebrados, llaves del tamaño de Harry, plumas que chorreaban tinta, gafas de colores estroboscópicos, pantalones que parecían carbonizados, cortinas que flotaban y caían como piedra endurecida, cobijas que congelaban todo a su alrededor y lo más extraño un montón de caramelos en un frasco trasparente. En el siguiente y por último, eran cosas iguales de común y que desprendían magia mucho más potente de lo que pensaba, algunas con magia oscura o eso parecía, aun no podía decir cómo se sentía realmente la magia oscura. Los oídos le zumbaban pro la caída y fue a la primera gran fila.

Uno a uno, los reviso, la mayoría eran cosas rotas y que su dueño no supo arreglar o que los elfos ocultaron por alguna extraña razón, había muchas variantes aun así ningún objeto ahí era de peligro. Los arreglo todos con la utilización de su magia y ordenándole ir objeto por objeto y reparando, al finalizar todos estaban limpios, relucientes y arreglados. Inmediatamente desaparecieron como si supieran que su lugar ya no era estar arrumbados en la sala de menesteres si no en el castillo para ser ocupados por uno de los alumnos.

El montón de libros fue, o era el más fácil. Simplemente agrego todos los libros a la biblioteca flotante, eran tantos que le tomo una media hora registrarlos y colocarlos en donde, según el reloj, era su lugar. Y el reloj le regreso un pergamino con los libros que recién se habían ingresado y de que trataban, varios interesantes y que llamarían la atención de Hermione.

El tercero era mucho más tardado, la mayoría de objetos cumplía una función y cada uno era extremadamente complicado de analizar, no solo por ser mágicos, también el tener cuidado de no caer en una trampa. Reviso la hora al décimo objeto que analizo, casi era hora de la clase práctica de los Pendragon. Lo que le alegraba era el avance realizado, la mitad de los objetos ya estaban guardados o en el castillo y eso era un avance increíble en el tan poco tiempo que estuvo ahí. Lo demás tendría que esperar a que estuviera solo en Navidad.

La sala cambio aun con el adentro mostrando lo que él conocía bien, la sala de estar, las escaleras a los dormitorios y las puertas que conducían a las zona de entrenamiento.

En la pequeña sala de estar se admiraban decoraciones navideñas, proporcionadas por el mismo cuarto, habitaciones limpias y en la sala de entrenamiento la habitación estaba repleta de todas las cosas que podían necesitar, también de un montón de esferas luminosas que flotaban por todo el lugar mientras un gran árbol de Navidad se levantaba y lucia resplandeciente en el pequeño algo y cascada que les proporcionaba la sala. No le sorprendía encontrar ahí las sillas y sillones recién reparados, así como una mesa de duelo, todo pareciendo recién salido de la tienda.

Se quitó la túnica y comenzó calentar, necesitaba que su cuerpo se interpusiera en sus actividades. Esperaba resistir todo el tiempo sin toser sangre o con los repentinos temblores que le daban. Apenas finalizo cuando luna entro, luciendo tan soñadora como siempre.

-¡Hola!-saludo mirando las decoraciones-Son maravillosas, ¿las pusiste tú?-

-No-respondió Harry sonriendo-Creo que fue la misma sala, es su forma de desearnos una feliz navidad-

-Es Hermoso el árbol -continuo Luna sonriendo y dando saltitos alrededor del árbol.

Harry se sintió como si nuevamente estuviera en esos primeros días enseñando, con mucha felicidad y claramente nervioso. En ese instante Angelina, Katie y Alicia entraron, las tres sin aliento.

-Bien-declaro Angelina, quitándose su túnica y tirándola en una esquina- Creo que al fin logramos acoplar a Dennis -

-¿Acoplar?-inquirió Harry.

-Si, en el quipo-explico ella con impaciencia-¡Ha atrapado la Snitch en medio de la nieve y ha podido seguir el juego de todos!-

-¿No podía?-pregunto Harry rápidamente.

-Bueno, sí podía, pero ahora fue fenomenal -contesto Katie.

-Es muy bueno, nada comparado contigo, de echo a tu lado es una aprendiz -Comento con una mirada de alegría -Creo que si se entrena un poco más, lograremos darle batalla a los demás equipos –

-Te lo dije, es un buen jugador- comento Harry dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

La llegada de Ron y Neville acabo con la plática y en cinco minutos, la habitación estaba lo suficientemente alborotada para seguir más de una plática, todos le hablaban y algunos querían más su atención que otros, Dennis y Sofí sobre todo que parecían querer entender que harían de entrenamiento.

Hermione no tardó en llegar unos minutos después se veía contenta aunque sus sentimientos no correspondían a lo que veía, y no era por que pudiera sentir la magia, algo dentro de Harry noto que lo estaba evitando un poco.

-Bien- Comenzó después de que todos estuvieran en la sala - Pensé que esta noche debemos repasar todo lo que han aprendido ya que será una de las pocas veces que nos veamos en este lugar-

-¿No vamos a reunirnos más seguido?-exclamo Colín junto a su Hermano.

-Yo desearía que así fuera-dijo Harry claramente mientras lo veía firme-Pero no puede ser, Por ahora no-

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, todos asentían con la cabeza, algo cabizbajos.

-Bien practicaremos en parejas-dijo Harry- Empezaremos con los hechizos inmovilizadores solo por diez minutos, luego podemos sacar los cojines e intentar los de aturdimiento-

Todos se separaron obedientemente. Tomo a Hermione de la mano, desde hacía unos minutos parecía estar en otra parte.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Harry tranquilamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, solo son cosas de la prefectura. Ahí un chico que me está provocando problemas-contesto Hermione mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-pregunto Harry apretando su mano.

La duda apareció en ojos de Hermione, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo puedo-dijo Hermione dándole un beso rápido- Solo es un niño de papi-

-No es Malfoy ¿Verdad?, porque si lo es, mañana mismo está en San Mungo-respondió Harry esperando tener la oportunidad de golpearlo.

-No es Malfoy y no te le acerques. Umbridge lo ha tomado como protegido. Pero me alegra que me cuides así-dijo Hermione juntando sus frentes.

-Tortolos-dijo Ron ya con todos colocados en parejas.- ¿Podemos empezar?-

Harry era compañero de Neville mientras Hermione era de Luna. Pronto el salón estuvo repletos de gritos de _"impedimenta"_. Las personas se congelaban, mientras sus compañeros veían a los otros realizarla y cuando se descongelaban les tocaba lanzar el hechizo.

Neville mejoro tanto que era completamente diferente a años atrás. Después de un rato, cuando Harry se descongelo por la tercera vez, hizo que se uniera a Hermione y Luna, mientras caminaba al rededor del cuarto y observaba a los demás.

Después de los diez minutos con el hechizo inmovilizador, esparcieron los cojines por el piso y empezaron la práctica de aturdimiento. El espacio era bastante amplio para que todos practicaran al mismo tiempo pero por precaución, decidió hacerlo por mitades ya que tenía que estar atento por si alguien hacia mal el hechizo. Todos lograron progresos diferentes, pero la mayoría grandes logros.

-Lo están haciendo bien-dijo Harry cuando terminaron las practicas.-Tal vez cuando regresemos de las vacaciones podamos reunirnos de nuevo, y les enseñare algo grande... podría ser el encantamientos patronus-

Hubo un murmullo de entusiasmo. El cuarto comenzó a vaciase por parejas y tríos habituales; la mayoría le deseo a Harry una feliz navidad antes de salir... Sintiéndose alegre, recogió los cojines con Ron y Nellive, cuan ellos partieron reviso la sala, todo estaba bien.

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre un gran cojín, viendo el árbol de navidad, con las luces multicolores, flotando alrededor del lugar. Su mano jugueteaba con una lucecita roja. Su figura, su piel, su sonrisa, sus ojos lo embriagaron obligándolo a caminar lentamente a donde estaba. No podía creer que en esos pocos años, aquella niña cambiara tanto y en ese momento fuera Hermosa.

Se colocó a su espalda y ella dejo salir una sonrisa, sus ojos le indicaba que se sentara y el obedientemente lo hizo. Lentamente se sentó detrás acomodándose con una pierna de cada lado de Hermione, sus manos cruzaron por su cintura, cerrándose encima de su vientre y dejo un suave beso en la frente de Hermione. Ella con sus manos suaves y firmes las coloco encima de las de Harry y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

El enorme árbol de Navidad proyectaba luces alrededor de ellos, de todos los tonos y colores. El calor de la chimenea y sus cuerpos creaban un ambiente reconfortante y soñoliento. La cascada junto al árbol, fluía tranquilamente y algunas gotitas salpicaban las manos de Harry. No. Esas gotas no eran Lluvia, La respiración de Hermione y un leve movimiento de su pecho le indicaron que algo le pasaba a su novia. La miro, no decía nada y tenía apretados los labios, sin embargo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Estas…que...emm?-comenzó Harry nervioso por verla así, no sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba tomando sus brazos con mucha fuerza, mientras implemente lloraba en silencio.

-¿Mione, Estas bien?, ¿He sido yo?-

Hermione se limpió sus lágrimas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es que…nunca creí que esto estuviera pasando-contesto con la voz llorosa, acariciando más sus brazos y Harry la apretó con más fuerza.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-De lo nuestro, de Voldemort, de toda esta situación-dijo Hermione-Tu eres famoso y muy importante desde que eras un bebe y yo solo soy una hija de muggles. Nunca creí que te fijarías en mí, menos que me amaras tanto.-

-Bueno, soy famoso por el amor de mi madre y el sacrificio de mi padre. Además de que como no fijarme en ti, eres inteligente, capas, fuerte, carismática y muy Hermosa-dijo Harry acariciando sus manos y dejando leves besos en su cuello y mejillas.

Se volteó para verlo mejor. Era muy linda aun cuando sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Harry le alzo en sus brazos y en unos segundos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con Hermione sobre su piernas.

-Sé que ahora todo desde la vigilancia constante de Dumbledore, el que te quitaran tus cosas, el que fueras prisionero casi dos meses, el que todos te vean como un mentiroso y delincuente, el que ni siquiera Sirius te apoye y bueno todo lo del año te ha molestado mucho-dijo Hermione, limpiándose sus ojos con la manga-Yo quisiera arreglar todo, pero no sé cómo. Me siento tan impotente y…-

-Escucha- interrumpió Harry delicadamente, levanto sus manos y con los pulgares removió sus lágrimas, le sonrió acercando su frente a la de ella- Mientras estés a mi lado, nada de eso me importa-

-Eso no es cierto- Hermione se vio molesta, apretando los labios y frunciendo el entrecejo- Quisiera que fuera cierto y poder ayudarte. Pero no. Te sientes cansado todo el tiempo, tu cuerpo y espíritu decaen día a día y…-

\- No entiendes mione. Cada cosa que he hecho no es para que sea un héroe. Es para que algún día, tengamos un mundo en paz. Para que tú y yo estemos juntos, compremos una casa y vivamos ahí. Quiero formar una familia contigo-

-Prométemelo-dijo Hermione poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Prométeme que cada cosa que dijiste la cumplirás-

-Te lo prometo Hermione Granger, por la memoria de mis padres-dijo Harry abrazando su cintura suavemente y pegándose más. Sintiendo el calor de su novia, su aliento, su aroma y su piel.

Del techo creció una gran mata de muérdago, tan grande que cubrió toda la sala y brillo con un tono verde esmeralda, poco a poco bajo hasta que se quedó sobre la cabeza de ambos.

-¡¿Muérdago?!-musito Hermione quedamente, mientras ambos pares de ojos veía el techo.

-Eso creo-dijo Harry embelesado por los colores.

-Debe de estar lleno de Nargles-dijo Hermione bajando su mirada y acercándose lentamente.

-¿Que son Nargles?-Pregunto Harry estremeciéndose pues Hermione rosaba sus labios contra los suyos.

-Ni idea-confeso Hermione un poco bajo y jadeante. –Luna y sus creaturas inexistentes-

Mientras hablaba su voz incitaba a Harry, avanzar para besarla, al mismo tiempo que estarse quieto para que esa sensación nunca acabara.

-Te necesito-dejo salir mientras apretaba la cintura de Hermione, ella aferraba sus manos a su cabello.- Mione-

Sus labios tocaron firmemente con los de Hermione, el ritmo fue lento, tranquilo y sin prisas. Solo disfrutando del otro mientras ella revolvía su cabello y el acariciaba sus caderas. Se separaron una fracción de segundo y nuevamente continuaron apretándose mucho más cerca. Hermione cerró las piernas apretando el torso de Harry y el jadeo al sentir como mordía su labio inferior.

-Mione, yo…-dijo Harry comenzando a sentir que no pararía, su excitación incrementaba y al mismo tiempo que sus impulsos apenas y los reprimía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione coqueta y jadeante. Eso fue todo para que el explotara.

-Olvídalo-gruño continuando con un beso más pasional, poco a poco incrementado el ritmo. Se levantó aun con Hermione en sus brazos, la recostó en el enorme cojín y él se coloca encima de ella, besando y dando pequeñas mordidas a sus labios.

-Me encantas-dejo salir Harry mientras acariciaba su espalda y subía lentamente- Estoy loco por ti-

Se separó intentando conservar su la poca cordura que le quedaba. Vio sus ojos, tan lindos con ese color ámbar y con un brillo denotando su inteligencia. Hubiera podido contenerse a no ser por la sonrisa de Hermione, eso termino con cordura, dejando un solo pensamiento en su mente, hacerla suya. La beso mientras su manos le quitaban la túnica, Hermione subiendo las suyas por su abdomen y rasguñando lentamente, eso sí lo enloqueció. Continuaron su beso mientras Hermione abría su camisa y con sus manos recorría el pecho. Bajo sus manos a sus piernas delineándolas suavemente, mientras, subiendo lentamente. Hasta que llego a la falda levantando la tela y dejando que su mano continuara su camino. Su otra mano fue al vientre de Hermione y subió lentamente, mientras el pecho de su novia subía y baja rápidamente.

Hermione intento apartarlo suavemente, no quiso ceder. Dejo de subir la falda de Hermione y tomo las manos de su novia, bruscamente las llevo encima de la cabeza de ella y las apretó.

-¡No Harry!-susurro quedamente con los ojos cerrados. El ni siquiera pareció escucharla continuo, sentía su piel firme y suave, el calor emanando de ella y como temblaba.- ¡Por favor!-

Ella iba a ser suya, nada más que suya, no dejaría que… ¿Por qué su cuello ardía como nunca?, sus maestros ardían e intentaban algo, ¿Qué?, no le importaba. Solo quería estar con Hermione y nada más.

-¡Basta Harry!-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa y temerosa. -¡Harry por favor!-

Se separó, jadeante, enojado de que ella fuera la que interrumpiera esta vez y… ¿Por qué Hermione tenia ojos verdes?, era un verde oscuro, con la mirada enloquecida, furiosa y con las pupilas muy dilatadas y parecidas a la de las serpientes, solo una rendija. Lo extraño es que al final del iris había un anillo amoratado y difuminándose un poco de rojo. No eran los ojos de Hermione. Era el reflejo de los suyos. Y ¿Cuándo comenzó a ver rojo?

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, su cuerpo aprisionaba el de Hermione, sus manos apretaban con fuerza e incluso la chimenea se había apagado. Quito sus manos rápidamente, parpadeo intentando sacarse esa nueva sensación de su ser y gimió de dolor, la frente le ardía tanto o más que cuando se enojaba.

-Lo siento, no quería… no debí de...- comenzó cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Se levantó y se sentó a un lado, con la cara entre las manos y clavándose las uñas en la cicatriz. ¿Qué carajos había intentado hacer con Hermione? No podía culpar a Voldemort y tampoco tenía escusa el…

-No es eso-dijo Hermione rápidamente con la respiración agitada y sentándose a un lado, un poco para ver su rostro el otro para cubrirse bien.- No sé qué nos pasó y no creo que debamos... bueno... no todavía-

-Lo siento, me deje llevar-dijo Harry acalorado mirando a lo lejos se sentía demasiado avergonzado para ver a Hermione directamente. –No quería…bueno si quería… pero no como yo…-

-Tranquilo Harry. Yo también me deje llevar-dijo Hermione tomando su rostro y jalando su rostro para mirarlo directamente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, el cabello todo alborotado y con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca.- Y sé que no querías, si querías, no como estaba pasando-

-No te burles Mione-dijo Harry avergonzado y bajando los ojos.

-Es que fue chistoso-dijo Hermione acercándose y dándole un beso, no como los pasionales de hacia uno segundos, un beso tierno pero lleno de sus sentimientos.

La alegría regreso a Harry, por lo menos no arruino todo. Esperaron unos minutos, tranquilizando sus sentidos. Después regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, mucho más tarde de lo que planearon. Encontraron a Ron en los mejores sitios cerca del fuego, estaba tratando de terminar su tarea de trasfiguraciones…tratando porque parecía molesto con el libro.

-¿Que los retraso?-les pregunto Ron cuando se sentaron a un lado, tomados de las manos y muy cerca uno del otro.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, simplemente se apretaron la mano y Hermione recostándose en su pecho, mientras ambos sonreían.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Ron, mirándolos fijamente.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros. La verdad no sabían si contarlo o no. Se daban miradas de vez en cuando. Mientras Ron terminaba su ensayo de trasfiguraciones, Harry se había quedado con la mirada fija en el fuego, deseaba que aquel sentimiento no fuera suyo y que nuevamente fuera Voldemort. Y rogaba a los poderosos magos que existieron que aquel instante de paz, tranquilidad y amor fuera para siempre. Poco a poco la sala se despejo, muy temprano para ser festividades. Al final ellos tres eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala común.

-Buenas noches-se despidió Hermione besándolo, después bostezo ampliamente mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Descansa, amor-susurro Harry y un sentimiento de que algo ocurriría pronto.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron reclamándole a Harry cuando subían hacia su habitación.

-Nos besamos y pasamos tiempo de pareja, ¿Quieres detalles?-dijo Harry recordando cómo era el cuerpo de Hermione, su calidez, su suave aroma, su tersa piel y su aroma embriagador.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Ron fingiendo marearse y tener ganas de vomitar. Harry le dio un zape con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos se quitaron la ropa y se pusieron el pijama en silencio. Harry dejo sus anteojos en su mesa de noche, mientras Marlow se acurrucaba a lado de ellos, cubierto por unas hojas que había conseguido y simulaban su nido. Se dejó caer en la cama sin cerrar las cortinas que la cubrían, aún tenía la sensación de los labios de Hermione, mientras recordaba su voz que lo enloquecía.

-Buenas noches-musito Ron en un leve gruñido, desde algún lugar a la derecha.

-Duerme bien, Ron-contesto Harry.

Debía de controlar más sus deseos, tenía que esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista. Savia que paso muchas noches durmiendo a su lado, pero nada de nada había pasado. Ella solo quería estar más preparada, supuso Harry mientras veía el techo de su cama. Era difícil entender a Hermione, pero muchas otras tan fáciles que sentía que estaba nuevamente en su mente.

No podía descansar a su mente le regresaba una y otra vez los momentos debajo del muérdago. Debía ser su falta de ejercicio o que solo pensaba en que sus planes se agotaron, los duendes cumplirían con su contrato, lo gigantes ya estaban de su parte, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aparte de entrenarse claro. Tal vez hacerse con el Wizengamot y hacerse Ministro.

Que idea más horrible.

Ni en mil años se atrevería a hacerse Ministro y si el Wizengamot lo aceptaba sería un milagro mucho mayor que derrotar a un gigante o sobornar al jefe duende. Su mente se agotó rápidamente de los pensamientos que tenía, algunos locos y otros un tanto flojos, ninguno que sirviera para su meta final. Derrotar a Voldemort. Aunque tampoco tenía sueño. Se levantó y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Sería más fácil con la capa de invisibilidad, aun así salió de su habitación únicamente en pijama, bajo las escaleras y salió de la torre de Gryffindor. Camino por los corredores casi iluminados por la luz de la luna, vacíos y en silencio, y sintiendo la magia por si aparecía algún maestro o Filch. Llego a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, un mago con pinta de andar perdido, con los guantes colocados al revés, el derecho en la mano izquierda y viceversa. Localizo la puerta, se acercó a ella y, como si la puerta supiera quien era se abrió lenta y silenciosamente.

Se reacción inmediata fue que todos los prefectos eran unos suertudos por tener la libertad de utilizar aquel baño. Claro que los capitanes de quidditch podían, aunque el ya no lo era y con todo sus entrenamientos y ocupaciones jamás la visito antes. Estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que parecía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. En el rincón vio un montón de toallas blancas y muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representaba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el lago pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

Avanzo mirando a su alrededor. Si se lo hubieran dicho antes, cada vez que se bañara iría directamente a ese lugar. El eco resonaba en los muros y sus ganas de probar los grifos le ganaron, abrió el primero. Ese en especial dejaba salir un gel de baño con aroma floral, abrió otros más dejando salir distintos tipos de geles, burbujas de color azul, rosa, roja y todos los demás colores, aunque del tamaño de balones de futbol. Le encanto el grifo que dejaba salir solo espuma blanca como el hielo y tan espesa que Harry casi podía presionar su mano en la superficie y sostenerse. Algunos solo dejaban salir vapor con perfumes alucinantes. Se divirtió abriendo y cerrando los grifos, luego dejo que se llenara con uno de los grifos que dejaba salir mucho más agua que los otros. Fue por un par de toallas y se desvistió.

Se deslizo por la orilla, hasta que sus pies tocaron el fondo y se comenzó a relajar. Podría ser porque el agua era mágica o que todos los aromas le impulsaban a no pensar nada más que en eso y claro el calor que emanaba dejándolo aturdido. La espuma, burbujas y colores dejaron su mente flotar en el tiempo y espacio.

Cosquilleaban sus dedos al sentir la espuma y dejo el tiempo pasar. ¿Por qué no fue con el huevo de oro a ese lugar? Era tan relajante.

-¡Ayayay!-Dejo salir Harry con dolor.

La cicatriz ardía como nunca, salió, se secó con rapidez y se puso el pijama. Salió dando tropezones, el oscuro comedor y el dolor en su frente le costaba mirar, su magia le indicaba que nadie le seguía, aunque todo estaba borroso y distante, escuchaba sus pasos a la distancia. Sudaba, genial cuando se acababa de bañar. Ya estaba a un pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor cuando vio algo en su mente.

Una calle llena de basura, paredes llenas de grafiti y un viejo teléfono desvencijado. Un hombre a su lado.

-Sus defensas fueron deshabilitadas. Hora de que entres- dijo apuntándole con la varita.

Su mente regreso y estaba jadeante, sacudió su cabeza intentando tomar el control de su mente. Llego al retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Qué haces afuera, querido?-pregunto la dama gorda molesta.

-Nada-gruño Harry he intento recordar la contraseña, no podía, solo sentía el dolor en su frente y lo único en que pensaba era en no desmayarse en medio de un pasillo.-Abre-

-¿Contraseña?- dijo mucho más molesta el retrato.

-MALDITA SEA -grito Harry, todo se volvió rojo su cuello tronaba y el dolor de su cicatriz atenuó.

-¿Cómo osas…-

-ABRETE, AHORA-grito Harry y el retrato dio un portazo, el marco crujió y la dama gorda grito muy asustada.

Entro dando tropiezos, camino unos pasos el ardor regreso.

{Aguanta} dijo la voz de Revé en su mente.

Avanzo intentando caminar lo más rápido que podía y tropezó finalmente, golpeándose contra un sillón y cayendo al suelo duramente.

Estaba de regreso bajo el muérdago con Hermione, mientras ella lo acusaba de llevarla ahí con engaños, le decía que le había prometido muchas ranas de chocolates si se aparecía.

-Viktor me dio montones de ranas de chocolate, mira- le decía recriminándole. Sacaba puñados de ranas de su túnica y las lanzaba al aire. Entonces las ranas se trasformaban en Snitch y volaban aprisa alrededor de ellos -Si me amas atraparas todas, me amas, ¿verdad? "dijo Hermione poniendo una sonrisa coqueta.

Harry protestaba corriendo con los brazos estirados e intentando atrapar alguna, si tan solo tuviera su Saeta o una Nimbus, maldijo a Lupin, Sirius, y pensó miles de groserías hacia Dumbledore y alunas más a Umbridge. Un sombra entro a la sala de menesteres, una escoba volando, con Krum encima de ella estaba sobre la saeta de Harry y tenía la capa de invisibilidad colgada en un hombro, sobre su cuello los anillos excalibur y los grimorios flotando a su alrededor. Como si fuera fácil, atrapo las Snitch con un par de movimientos bajo y tomo a Hermione como si fuera una pluma, ella se colocó en la parte de atrás, lanzándole besitos sarcásticos. El corrió, gritaba y rogaba que regresará Hermione, mientras ellos volaban muy rápidamente alejándose, llevándosela lejos.

La pesadilla cambio.

Su cuerpo era suave, poderoso y flexible. Se deslizaba entre barras de metal, cruzando la oscuridad, la piedra fría, estaba aplanado contra el piso, deslizándose sobre su vientre. Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver con una claridad increíble, a su alrededor había cosas brillantes, pero nada que le importara. Salió al corredor que estaba vacío...pero no... Un hombre estaba sentado en el piso más adelante, su mentón inclinado sobre su pecho, su silueta brillan en la oscuridad.

Harry saco su lengua bífida, probo la esencia del hombre en el aire, estaba vivo pero adormecido. Sentado a espaldas de una puerta de color negra como el ébano. Se estiro para morder al hombre, no debía morderlo tenía un trabajo que hacer. Era más importante que esa cálida sangre, el sabor y el aroma de la comida. Lo incitaba verdaderamente. Pero el hombre se estaba moviendo... una capa cayo de sus piernas mientras saltaba sobre sus pies, y Harry vio su silueta, vio una varita retirarse de un cinturón del hombre, no tenía elección, gracias a la magia negra. Hora de la cena.

Se levantó del suelo y con intenciones de atacar, se enrosco para lanzar una gran mordida, oh si, muy pronto el sabor de la sangre impregnaría su boca, y podría atragantarse con todo un hombre para no dejar evidencia.

{No, detente} dijo la voz de Harry dentro de su mente.

No podía morderlo, no a ese hombre, con todas sus fuerzas de Harry desvió el ataque en el último momento, golpeando su mandíbula contra la madera de la puerta soltando su preciado veneno. Mientras el hombre lanzaba un maleficio que lo golpeo, pero se deslizo de su piel como si fuera agua y sin poderlo controlar más Harry se lanzó una, dos, tres veces. Hundiendo sus colmillos profundamente en la carne del hombre, sintiendo sus costillas astillarse bajo su mandíbula, sintiendo el chorro de sangre en su boca, el sabor de la comida a punto de quedar inerte. Hora de cenar, saco su lengua y abrió su mandíbula.

{No lo hagas} dijo Harry nuevamente rogando.

Se deslizo y reviso el lugar, el calor del hombre se acababa. No tenía tiempo, su amo estaría muy molesto si no se apresuraba. La cena después de trabajar.

Sus maestros sonaron detrás de sus espaldas. Miro a Revé como en su forma corpórea, a Griffin, Huffy y un difuso Sly tomando a Harry y tirando hacia atrás. Se sintió como si lo ahogaran, la presión sobre sus pulmones y el dolor en su mente.

{Perdón, perdón… no quería, yo no quería} sollozo Harry dentro de su mente recordando la cara de terror del hombre, su dolor y sobre todo el sentimiento de que lo disfruto.

{No hay tiempo para explicar. Debes ayudarlo Harry} Dijo la voz de Griffin.

{Apúrate Harry, su vida corre riesgo} a completo la de Huffy, mientras su mente comenzaba a sentirse más ligera.

{Eres su única esperanza, cariño} dijo Revé con una voz tan lejana que parecía un susurro.

{Mi niño, sigue siendo fuerte} la voz de Sly fue el susurro más lejano que escucho alguna vez.

Abrió los ojos. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de un sudor helado, su cara adolorida por el golpe y la cicatriz seguía ardiendo. Se levantó con los brazos temblorosos, estaba aún con la mente nublada y gemía por el dolor, no podía esperar ni un minuto. Dependía una vida de el en ese momento y estaba solo. Tomo sus lentes que salieron volando cuando se golpeó, se tambaleo a la pared. Puso sus manos sobre un cuadro y sus ocupantes roncando.

-Por favor, déjame entrar a la sala de menesteres-rogo Harry y de repente atravesó la pared, un aire frio en la cara lo empezó a despertar, estaba en la sala de menesteres y por atravesar la pared de repente sus rodillas tocaron el piso. Gateando intento moverse pero era difícil.

-DOBBY, WINKY, KREACHER-grito Harry desesperadamente, sentía nauseas, el sudor bajando por sus mejillas y cuello, deslizándose lentamente por la espalda. Lo peor era el sabor de la sangre aun en su boca-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!-

Una serie de Pop's, se escucharon y parecieron los tres elfos delante.

-¿Qué?-dijo Winky con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano e hipando.

-Winky más respeto es el amo-Gruño Dobby enojado y corrió al verlo arrodillado.

-Kreacher está a sus órdenes señor Potter-dijo el último elfo haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay tempo de explicar, ¿Pueden llevarme a algún lugar donde yo allá estado y ustedes no?-pregunto Harry tomando la mano de Dobby e intentando pararse.

-Si es posible-dijo Kreacher rápidamente ayudando a Dobby, Harry trastabillo y sus ojos se nublaron-Solo mantenga el lugar en su mente-

-Llévenme- jadeo Harry ya que no era necesario imaginar el lugar, su mente saltaba entre donde estaba la serpiente y donde él estaba realmente. Kreacher y Winky tomaban sus manos viéndose preocupados y asqueados por el otro. Kreacher mostro una cara de enojo hacia la elfina.

Con un gran tirón de su estómago, se sentía comprimir y girara sobre su eje. De un momento a otro sintió el frio piso de piedra y como el lugar ya no era la sala de menesteres, estaba en una oscuridad casi absoluta.

Una luz provino de algún lugar a la izquierda de Harry, era Kreacher de su palma apareció una esfera de luz que floto e ilumino todo el pasillo. Enseguida lo vio, el señor Weasley, recargado y con todo el peso de su cuerpo impidiendo el paso a la otra habitación e intentando hacer algo con la mano, como si fuera un hechizo aunque su varita no la veía.

Harry sintió un viento frio recorrer su espina, se mordió el labio con fuerza, necesitaba todo su concentración mental para no ceder. Corrió hacia el señor Weasley, seguido de los elfos domésticos, Dobby y Kreacher a su lado, mientras Winky hipaba atrás de ellos. Se inclinó y miro al señor Weasley cuidadosamente, la sangre salía de los lugares que recién vio que mordía, sangraba mucho toda su túnica y el rojo oscuro teñía desde su piel hasta el oscuro mármol. Lo tomo en sus brazos y el señor Weasley gimió de dolor.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien-dijo Harry con la voz más conciliadora que encontró, el señor Weasley solo lograba balbuceaba- No dejare que muera, estará bien se lo prometo-

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al señor Weasley abrió un poco los ojos, gimió cosas una y otra vez. Acerco su oído mientras intentaba parar el sangrado con sus manos. Intento infundirle su magia, curarlo e incluso intento hacer una conexión con su magia para que sufriera menos, sin en cambio el veneno debía ser mágico, no podía hacer nada.

-Molly…Bill…Charlie…Percy…Fred…Gorgue... Ron…Ginny…-

-Los volverá a ver, a toda su familia-dijo Harry asustándose un poco, el señor Weasley dejo caer sus parpados y su cuerpo se sintió pesado y frio. Toco su cuello sintiendo un débil pulso, poniéndolo en un estado aterrado. Lo deposito sobre los brazos de Kreacher que enseguida lo tomo con delicadeza e intento parar la hemorragia con magia, con los mismos resultados que él.

-Necesito un frasco o algo para veneno-dijo Harry desesperando inspeccionando donde había la serpiente golpeado la puerta. Como si Dobby lo supiera de antemano le pasó una frasquito diminuto. Recogió con mucho cuidado las gotas que caían por la madera, corto un poco de su pijama y limpio el orificio bien, esperando que fuera suficiente cerro el frasco y el pedazo de su pijama la envolvió bien dejándosela a Dobby.

-Kreacher ve con el señor Weasley a San Mungo. Dale este frasco a los medimagos – explico extendiéndole la botellita-Fue un ataque de serpiente, es el veneno. Winky ve con la señora Weasley y llévala explícale la situación y llévala inmediatamente a San Mungo. Quédense ahí no digan que me han visto, solo digan que sintieron que el señor Weasley corría peligro y fueron a su encuentro, encontrándolo aquí. No regresen aquí o a Hogwarts. Si hace falta dinero o cualquier cosa, envíenme inmediatamente una carta e intentare enviarlo lo antes posible ¿Entendieron?-

-Sí, señor Potter-dijo Kreacher y Winky hipo.

Ambos elfos desaparecieron con el señor Weasley dejando una fea mancha de sangre en el piso.

-Dobby limpia eso-dijo Harry mirando la mancha con asco recordando el sabor de la sangre y su cuello volvió tronar, sin percatarse que se relamía los labios. En un chasquido del elfo todo quedo limpió, tomo la capa que se le había caído al señor Weasley. Era una capa algo vieja, estaba muy degastada. Se la dio a Dobby para que se la guardara -Sígueme-

-Amo creo que no es conveniente-dijo Dobby asustado-Sera mejor que lo regrese a Hogwarts-

-Sé que la última vez no te cumplí la promesa de que si me encontraba en problemas enseguida-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta con cuidado, muchas luces brillante de esferas color Plata-Pero ahora es cierto. Estoy en problemas-

El elfo tomo su pijama y comenzaron a entrar al espacio gigante, lleno de esas esferas y luces.

-Profecías-dijo Harry quedamente, escucho un pequeño sonido y enseguida lo supo. No debía estar ahí, el corazón le latía rápidamente y seguramente Dobby estaba aterrado ya que temblaba. No podía permitirse que lo atraparan. Tomo la mano de Dobby con fuerza, salieron de la habitación.

-Cierra la puerta bien-Ordeno Harry. Dobby inéditamente chasqueo los dedos y la puerta pareció ser más sólida que nunca.

\- Irrupción, ahí alguien en el Departamento de Misterios- susurro una voz y Harry sintió la magia de dos personas, podría enfrentarlas aunque eso solo provocaría muchos más problemas.

\- Vámonos-dijo Harry y dejo de sentir el suelo, giraba sobre sí. Muchas otras veces cerraba los ojos para no marearse ni sentir que se aplastaba hasta la medula, aun así los abrió. Era como entrar en un torbellino dentro de un diminuto tubo, al mismo tiempo que multicolores pasaban frente a sus ojos, aterrador igual que alucinante.

Esperaba ver la sala de menesteres en su lugar vio el castillo. Alguna vez se había estrellado contra un muro o incluso contra un poste mientras corría de los abusivos en la escuela, Dudley y sus abusones, esto fue mucho más doloroso y repentino. La barrera mágica parecía echa de acero, no dejaba pasarlos, su cuerpo se aplastaba y apenas pudo pensar en abrir la barrera. La barrera cedió y ambos cayeron duramente, en dirección al piso. Abraso a su amigo y giro para protegerlo de la caída.

- _Arresto momentum_ \- Grito Harry y ambos se detuvieron lentamente antes de tocar el suelo, algo ablandado por la nieve.

Su ropa se humedeció rápidamente y el miraba el cielo, las punzadas de la cicatriz y el cuerpo no disminuían.

-¿Estas bien Dobby?-pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba y se separaba de su amigo.

-¿Por qué el amo protegió a Dobby?-pregunto el elfo con los ojos rojos- Dobby debe proteger al amo, no al revés-

-Eres mi amigo y familia Dobby, Claro que mí deber también es protegerte-contesto Harry soltándolo he intentado levantarse. –Gracias por todo Dobby. Ahora regresa al Grimmauld Place, envía una carta anónima a la Orden diciendo que se olviden de proteger la profecía, eso ya no interesa. Pero si protejan otras cosas más importantes es el ministerio-

-Amo, Dobby puede preguntar algo-dijo Dobby mirando a Harry con impaciencia.

-Si-dijo Harry tratando de controlar su dolor y preocupación por el señor Weasley.

-¿Cómo es que el amo savia que el señor Weasley estaba herido?-pregunto Dobby mirando el suelo con voz chillona.

-Por un sueño-dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza a pesar de que siempre se mostraba como un elfo libre, a veces aún se mostraba los fantasmas de su vieja vida.-Solo lo soñé y…. no puedo mentirte. Creo que vi realmente como la serpiente de Voldemort lo atacaba en la realidad-

-Dobby quisiera que el amo ya no se metiera en líos-dijo Dobby claramente mientras veía a Harry con preocupación-No quiero que el amo salga lastimado-

-Tranquilo-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco, aunque sentía el sudor correr por su espalda, sus punzadas como clavos en la frente y la impotencia por el señor Weasley -Esto fue necesario. Salvamos una vida-

-Lo sé-dijo Dobby aun con voz chillona y pisándole la capa y el pedazo de pijama con el veneno de serpiente. Sus manos temblorosas la sostuvieron.

-Bien ahora ve a descansar. Te prometo mantenerme a salvo-dijo Harry caminando a la entrada de Hogwarts. Se escuchó un pop y Harry entro al castillo.

Tal vez la entrada en la sala de menesteres desde la torre de Gryffindor solo había sido por la preocupación, al igual que la entrada de los tres elfos, los cuales tenía prohibida y aun así entraron sin problemas. No supo que realmente había pasado, cuestionándose todo comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente y freno camino por los pasillos espiando que nadie estuviera y esperando no encontrarse a nadie.

Pero al llegar enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda, recordó cómo le había gritado y en ese momento no estaba. Seguramente fue a contarle a su amiga. Se disponía a abrirlo con su control del castillo, no fue necesario. Se abrió de golpe y mostró a la profesora McGonagall. Se veía preocupada, pálida, tenía un traje de noche de tartán, sus lentes encaramados y torcidos sobre su nariz. Ambos se miraron un segundo no sabiendo si lo que veían enfrente era bueno o malo.

-Buena Noche-dijo Harry alzando una mano y tragando saliva. Estaba más que muerto.

-HO POR DIO HARRY-grito la profesora con sorpresa y enojo- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?-

¿Contarle o no contarle?, esa era la cuestión y dudaba que lo entendiera. No le creería y al enterarse de su salida estaba asegurando su boleto directo y sin retorno a azkaban.

-No sé, estaba durmiendo y desperté en los pasillos-mintió Harry esperando que se creyera la historia. Sobre todo por su voz temerosa y asustada-Inmediatamente regrese a la sala común-

Enseguida vio a Ron detrás de ella mostrándose pálido y con la boca abierta, Marlow estaba sujetado a su hombro arañándole la oreja. Se veía tan enojado como cuando lo despertaba sin querer.

-NO MIENTAS ¿DÓNDE HA ESTADO SEÑOR POTTER?-Volvió a gritar McGonagall escupiendo un poco de saliva y su rostro tan rojo que le recordaron a cuando las velas se enojaban.

Debía admitirlo estaba en problemas. Y ante esa situación solo callo, sintiendo que si hablaba seria mil veces peor. McGonagall le mando una mirada de furia que hubiera hecho a hablar a cualquiera, pero Harry savia apretó los dientes y le sostuvo la mirada, lo que hizo fue de vida o muerte.

-No he hecho nada malo-dijo Harry tratando deshacer la mirada dura de McGonagall, sin en cambio su mirada fue de furia a Preocupada y termino en una casi histérica.

-150 puntos menos para Gryffindor-

{Genial, ahora todos me odiaran como nunca antes} pensó Harry y sintió punzadas más penetrantes y logrando reprimir el gemir o llevarse una mano a la frente. Entendía el por qué la profesora le quitaba tantos puntos y el por qué estaba tan enojada, aun así no lo sentía justo. Miro alrededor de los pasillos y el casi juraría que esperaba que Umbridge apareciera y lo expulsara de Hogwarts. Lo apresuro a entrar y cerro el retrato, Ron emitió un grito y él se giró a mirarlo. No pudo hacer más ya que la profesora se colocó enfrente y lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza, tanta que Harry se preguntó si en sus días malos no se dedicaba a apalear a los alumnos.

-¿Nada malo muchachito?-dijo McGonagall con voz baja y decepcionada.- Se muy bien que no te has quedado dormido y también que saliste a hacer algo- señalo el pecho de Harry y el instintivamente miro el lugar donde apuntaba, su pijama estaba mojada, rasgada, manchada de tierra y lo peor, si antes era de un tono crema ahora era rojo, con salpicaduras por todos lados. La sangre aún se mostraba fresca y en algunos puntos resbalaba. Se quería golpear por idiota.-Entonces seguirás callando-

Harry se quedó callando y mirándola fijamente, pidiéndole perdón al mismo tiempo que intentando demostrarle que no había hecho nada malo. McGonagall resoplo y lo soltó un poco brusco.

-50 puntos menos-dijo con voz decepcionada y se dejó caer en un sillón, entrelazo sus manos con los ojos rojos y a punto de llorar. Harry se dirigió a ella queriendo contarle, pero no podía, si explicaba eso tendría que contarle sobrero que él era la serpiente y seguramente se daría cuenta que salió con anterioridad del castillo. Marlow salto del hombro de Ron con una gracia increíble y se colocó en el suyo con tanta fuerza que sintió como le cortaba un poco, eso era mucho menor a lo que aguantaba en ese momento. McGonagall lo miro y abrió la poca con los ojos rojos, pero enseguida un retrato dijo interrumpiéndola.

-El profesor Albus Dumbledore la busca maestra, le pide que lleve a Fred, George, Ron, Ginny Weasley, además de Harry Potter. Algo importante le ha sucedido a su padre-dijo el retrato mostrándose como si hubiera acabado un maratón.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron asustado.

La profesora vio a Harry de arriba abajo, sus ojos dejaron su furia y trago saliva. Luego miro a Ron.

-Iré por sus hermanos espérenme aquí-dijo la profesora, dejando a Ron y Harry solos.

-¿Qué te pasado Harry? ¿Sabes algo de le ha sucedido a papá?-pregunto Ron temeroso.

-Todo está bien-dijo Harry casi con algo de alegría de haberlo soñado o más bien vivido-El estará bien. No le pasara nada te lo juro-

El silencio que siguió pareció durar años.

-¿Cómo es que la profesora se dio cuenta que no estaba?-pregunto Harry queriendo romper el hielo.

-La dama Gorda -dijo Ron algo preocupado – Me comento que le dijo que te vio con dolor y entrando a la sala común muy noche. Se asustó por que le gritaste y fue corriendo a su dormitorio. No te vio salir. Y me despertó al no encontrarte en cama. Creí que estarías nuevamente entrenando así que se lo comente y… se pudo furiosa... lo siento no quería meterte en problemas-

-Tranquilo. Aceptare las consecuencias-dijo Harry sonriéndole, la verdad no podía culparlo de preocuparse, además de que era verdad pasara lo que pasara no se arrepentiría de salvar una vida.-Lo principal es que todo está bien.-

Enseguida se escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras. Todos los Weasley venían en pijama y con los rostros preocupados.

-Ron, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Ginny muy asustada-La profesora dice que a papá le paso algo-

-No se preocupen -dijo Harry intentando sonreírle, lo cual era difícil cuando apenas y soportaba su frente. Entonces todos lo vieron con sorpresa, veían su pijama sucio, roto y ensangrentado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Fred con la voz dura.

-Nada-dijo Harry mirando a la profesora que también bajaba-Solo es sangre-

La profesora ya no parecía tan molesta, pero apresuro a todos a salir. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall, pasando al lado del retrato de la señora gorda que le gruño y el solo bufo en respuesta. Harry sentía que todos lo miraban aprensivos por la sangre en su pijama, a pesar de sus miradas se mantenía completamente tranquilo.

Cuando al fin estuvieron enfrente de la gárgola, cobro vida y salto hacia un lado, la pared de atrás se abrió revelando la escalera, todos subieron rápidamente, hasta que alcanzaron la puerta de roble pulido con una forma de grifo. Adentro escucharon las voces de varias personas, la profesora golpeo la puerta y las voces cesaron, la puerta se abrió por si sola y todos entraron rápidamente.

El cuarto estaba en penumbra y Harry noto los diferentes retratos de los directores saliendo de los cuadros y entrando. Y un magnifico pájaro rojo y dorado del tamaño del de un cisne dormía en su percha, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Ahí estaba Dumbledore, caminando de un lado a otro, vestía una túnica purpura y dorada encima de una camisa de dormir blanco nieve, parecía completamente asustado y más que nada nervioso. El azul de sus ojos se clavó en la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué bien que llegan?-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando a la profesora y a los Weasley pero salteándolo -Verán hace un minuto me han informado del hospital San Mungo que su padre, el señor Weasley ha sido internado por un ataque de serpiente-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Fred asustado, haciendo que Ginny pareciera estar al borde del llanto.

-Como escucho señor Weasley, su padre, Arthur está gravemente herido-dijo Dumbledore. Los retratos de los directores estaban muy atentos con varias conversaciones entre ellos.-Afortunadamente fue encontrado por un elfo doméstico y llevado inmediatamente al hospital y con una muestra del veneno, en estos instantes lo están atendiendo-

Ron estaba gris, mientras los gemelos consolaban a Ginny que le corrían unas lágrimas por el rostro. Dumbledore hurgo dentro de su armario, saco un caldero viejo y ennegrecido, coloco con cuidado sobre su escritorio. Levanto la varita y murmuro _"portus_ ", por un instante el caldero tembló, brillando con una extraña luz azul, luego se detuvo.

-Phineas-dijo el director mirando un retrato vacío, enseguida apareció una cabeza y luego un cuerpo completo de un viejo con el cabello negro.-Necesito que vayas a tu otro retrato en Grimmauld Place, dale este mensaje a Sirius, Arthur Weasley está gravemente herido, su hijos y esposa estarán ahí en un momento ¿Entendiste?-

-Muy bien-dijo el retrato desapareciendo de nuevo.

-¿cómo iremos?-pregunto Fred temblando-¿polvos flu?-

-No- contesto Dumbledore- Viajar con polvos flu no es seguro de momento, la red está siendo vigilada. Tomaran un traslador- Señalando el caldero ennegrecido.-Solo quiero estar seguro que no pase nada en su viaje, esperar aremos a Phineas-

Enseguida un chirrido llego desde la parte del escritorio mostrando un chivatoscopio dorado y que se encendía de luces.

-Es la profesora Umbridge, ya sabe que no están en su cama. Profesora McGonagall debe hacer que se valla... invéntele cualquier historia-dijo Dumbledore tomando el chivatoscopio que se silenció y apago al momento.

Enseguida Dumbledore vio a Harry o más bien su pijama porque abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido Harry?-pregunto el profesor mirándolo un más pálido que antes.

La habitación se volvió fría, la presión del aire aumento y todos comenzaron a temblar. Harry desde que lo vio se había mantenido callado y solo miraba a Dumbledore con una mirada de enojo. Cuando le hablo su mirada fue de odio puro, sus manos apretadas en la capa y el trozo de pijama, ardía su cara, sus manos temblaban y tuvo que mover el cuello que crujía. Un gran silencio cubrió la sala.

-¿Harry que…?-volvió a preguntar Dumbledore con voz preocupada.

-¿AHORA SI LE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE?-grito Harry con la voz aumentada y todo en la habitación comenzó a temblar, despertando a Fawkes Y todos alejándose.- NO FUE USTED QUIEN ME APRISIONO Y QUIEN…-

No pudo continuar el retrato de Phineas interrumpió abruptamente, entrando casi gritando.

-Mi tataratataranieto, acaba de ingresar a la casa, esta impresionado pero dice que está bien-se escuchó la voz detrás de Dumbledore.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver la tensión en la sala.

-Nada. Vengan aquí-ordeno Dumbledore, aunque estaba pálido, observando aun la pijama de Harry sin mirarle el rostro -Y rápido, antes de que alguien se una a esta conversación-

-Nuevamente huyendo ¿verdad?-dejo salir Harry escupiendo veneno en cada palabra, nuevamente sintió la ansias de matar, de acabar con una vida.

-No es momento Harry, Arthur corre peligro y necesita a su familia-dijo Dumbledore acercando el caldero a todos.

Se colocaron alrededor del traslador y cada uno tocando una parte del caldero ennegrecido. Tenía razón, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar de reclamarle nada y aunque sus ganas de gritar aumentaban a segundos el solo asintió con pesadez. Como un dedo en el caldero, Ginny arrimo su mano acercándose más a Gorgue.

\- Bien a la cuenta de tres... uno-

Miro a todos los Weasley, cada uno sin mirarlo, pero lo sentía dentro de su magia, estaban asustados por su presencia.

-dos...-

Al instante, la cicatriz de Harry ardió, como si nuevamente tuviera a lord Voldemort delante de sus ojos. Harry sintió como el alma de Voldemort que se arremolinaba en su interior y se desespera por tomar su cuerpo, lo cual lo obligo a girar su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore. Su mirada preocupada por él, sus ojos demostrándole algo que tantas veces vio, el cariño que le demostró en otros años. ¿Por qué había cambiado?

-tres...-

Harry sintió una sacudida en su ombligo, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies por 3 vez en el día, su mano estaba pegada al caldero, chocaba contra los otros mientras todos iban velozmente dentro de un remolino de colores y de un momento a otro tocaron el piso con tal fuerza. Harry logro mantenerse en pie, el caldero resonó en el piso con estrepito, mientras todos caían al suelo, y en algo lugar una voz dijo.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Harry lanzo una mirada alrededor, estaban nuevamente en la cocina de Grimmauld place. Las velas iluminaban todo. Sirius estaba parado en el umbral, luciendo ansioso y mantenía una ropa de viaje bastante manchada de tierra.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto tendiendo una mano para ayudar a Ginny a pararse. -Me dijeron que Arthur ha sido herido de gravedad-

-Nadie sabe que paso-dijo Ron mirando a Harry y nuevamente llegando a su pijama ensangrentada.

Guardo silencio y volteo buscando a Kreacher en algún lugar de la cocina para saber si el ya había regresado de San Mungo o aún estaba en el hospital.

-¿Por qué traes sangre en la ropa?-pregunto Sirius con un tono preocupado y luciendo incluso más nervioso.

Nuevamente no contesto, simplemente se alejó un poco sintiendo que si les decía que había auxiliado al señor Weasley capas no lo dejarían regresar a Hogwarts o a cualquier otro lado.

Fred, George, Ginny le lanzaron miradas curiosas, como si él hubiera atacado al señor Weasley, aunque el aún se preguntaba por qué era la serpiente, hubiera querido contarles toda la verdad pero incluso en ese preciso momento Sirius parecía bastante nervioso para que le ayudara a salir de la situación.

-¿Esta mamá aquí?-pregunto Fred, girándose hacia Sirius.

-No tengo ni idea, regrese por una petición de Dumbledore-contesto Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Harry que se alejaba poco a poco sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Regresar?-pregunto George, pálido.

-Si... he bueno, no estaba aquí-dijo Sirius, llamando la atención de todos

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo-exclamo Ginny con urgencia mirando a sus hermanos, aunque todos tenían pijama aun-¿Sirius tendrás algo que podrías prestarnos capas o alguna cosa?-

-Creo que si-exclamo guiándolos a arriba para ir a una habitación mientras Harry se quedaba parado, Ron le lanzo una mirada antes de subir.

-¿Vienes?-dijo Ron con la voz más tranquila.

Harry negó con la cabeza, bastantes miradas de reproche le habían lanzado los gemelos y Ginny para que la señora Weasley también lo hiciera. Espero mucho tiempo parado, enseguida sintió algo que le revolvía el pelo de la nuca, al observar era Marlow, se había olvidado que tenía a su pequeño amigo en el hombro. Lo acaricio suavemente ya que era el único que le mandaba miradas de compresión, como si supiera que estaba pasando. Subió poco a poco hasta entrar en la sala y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Escuchando los pasos apresurados en los pisos superiores. Cuando de nuevo aparecieron todos en la sala, tenían ropas nuevas y capas.

-Bien, así está mejor-dijo Sirius mirándolos- Iría con ustedes, pero no hay nadie que cuide la casa. Fred asegúrate de cuidar a Ginny y tu George de Ron-

-Si-dijo Fred y George, lanzando nuevas miradas a Harry y desaparecieron por la puerta que los conducía a la salida, escuchando el crujir de los seguros.

Segundos después apareció Sirius en el marco de la puerta. Harry tenía en las manos a Marlow y aun lo acariciaba e incluso jugaba con Marlow, no porque le apeteciera más bien para hacer algo con sus manos. Su estómago estaba tan lleno de culpa y de preocupación que no podía pronunciar palabra. Ninguno de ellos debería estar en esa situación, el señor Weasley en el hospital, mientras los demás salían de Hogwarts para estar junto a su padre. Aunque estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que el señor Weasley sobreviviría si lo atendían debidamente.

-¿Porque estas lleno de sangre Harry?-pregunto Sirius serio, el silencio se acumuló poco a poco hasta que nuevamente sintió esa mirada de reproche-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Arthur?-

{No tienes la culpa} dijo Revé en su mente, hace cuanto que deseaba oír esa voz platicar con ellos, comentarle sus planes y ser guiado. Se sentía muy perdido en ese momento.

{¿Yo era la serpiente?}Pregunto Harry mientras Sirius seguía haciendo más preguntas que no escuchaba.

{No, solo he de decirte que si no hubieras presenciado el momento, ahora estaría muerto} dijo Sly claramente.

Iba a seguir preguntándoles algunas cosas pero enseguida sintió como se cerraba la conexión con ellos.

-¡DI ALGO HARRY!-dijo Sirius molesto.

Harry levanto la vista, estaba Sirius sentado enfrente de él, manteniendo un tono más rojo y casi juraba que estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo demente o que simplemente estaba cruzando la línea hacia ser un mago tenebroso. Lo cual le enfureció.

\- ¿Así que sigues cuidando de tu prisionero? -dijo Harry fríamente sintiendo su voz extrañamente lejana.

-¿QUÉ?-grito Sirius -¿Prisionero?-

\- Por eso no fuiste con los Weasley, no hay nadie más aquí y estoy seguro que has dejado la casa sola durante mucho tiempo. No te importa cuidarla, te importa a completar tu acometido, vigilar que tu prisionero siga vigilado las 2 horas del día. Que no huya o me largue a donde nadie sepa que hago. ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry con la voz cansada, ese día estaba siendo extrañamente largo.

-Me quede para ver si estabas bien. Para cuidar de mi Ahijado-declaro Sirius molesto.

-Digamos que te creo- continuo Harry cerrando las manos y Marlow subiendo por su brazo.- ¿Por qué no me preguntas si estoy bien?, me has preguntado por qué tengo sangre, no se eso no me suena a preocupación-

Sirius apretó las manos en los reposabrazos y el silencio regreso a la habitación.

-Vi tu entrenamiento, no sería fácil provocarte tanto daño- Contesto con la voz más baja –Quiero ayudarte, pero ocultas tantas cosas que… es difícil. Y Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Harry serio-Me apoyaras en mis decisiones y me dejaras seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Incluso si eso rompiera todas las reglas mágicas y muggles-

Sirius pensó un momento estaba realmente pálido después salió rumbo a la cocina, con las manos revolviéndose el pelo. Dejo salir un gran suspiro y subió al desván donde aún se encontraba el pequeño cuarto, adentro todo estaba tal cual lo dejo aunque más polvoso, se acostó sin importarle. Había travesado noches enteras sin poder dormir, pero esta era la noche más larga que podía recordar. El tiempo parecía ralentizado, mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando sentir la energía mágica de alguien más en la casa, aparte de sirios, Marlow y Buckbeack. No savia si los Weasley habían llegado a tiempo a San Mungo. Le molestaba estar solo en esa habitación, con ropa sucia y llena de sangre, sin nada más para cambiarse, sin sus cosas, incluso sin su varita. ¿Por qué no la había tomado antes de salir? Ahora que recordaba, ¿No había hecho el " _Arresto Momentum"_ sin varita?, ¿Eso era posible?, tendría que consultarlo con Hermione en cuanto la viera. Es decir al regresar a Hogwarts.

Se culpaba por no poder despedirse de Hermione, ella se iría a esquiar con sus padres sin saber donde estaba el. Las fiestas se las pasaría esperando regresar y verla, claramente le faltaría mucho su presencia, más estando en presencia de todos los ojos que lo asfixiaban y en aquella guarida lúgubre. Ni un ruido se producía solo silencio y puro, en medio de la oscuridad absoluta.

A las cinco y diez de la mañana sintió como la señora Weasley y todos los demás entraba al Grimmauld place, dio un salto y bajo corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, cuando entro en el recinto. La señora Weasley estaba extremadamente pálida, pero todos giraron a verlo. Nuevamente esa mirada acusatoria, y la señora Weasley parecía también acusarlo directamente, claramente sus hijos le contaron su estado y como había callado todo el tiempo. Quería preguntar como seguía, si el veneno fue de utilidad si los gastos ya estaban cubiertos y miles de cosas más, pero la mirada de ellos lo detuvo.

-Se va a poner bien-afirmo Ron con voz débil y cansada-Está durmiendo. Podremos verlo en tarde. Bill se quedó con él, Se tomara el día. Al parecer el veneno que llevo Kreacher fue suficiente y pudieron atenderlo rápidamente. Aún siguen analizándolo. Aseguran que si no hubiera llegado en ese momento estaría en peores condiciones o... pudo morir-

Enseguida vio como Kreacher se adentraba en la habitación traía una gran bandeja con un montón de cosas para desayunar. El elfo le lanzo una sonrisa a Harry que devolvió, enseguida la quito ya que todos se mostraron irracionalmente fríos.

En la bandeja había tostadas, tocino y te, todos tomaron algo pero Harry simplemente se limitó a tomar un poco de té, al acercar su mano a la bandeja Ginny nuevamente retiro la suya rápidamente como si le fuera hacer algún daño. Ese comportamiento lo había visto desde hace mucho en el castillo pero al sentirlo de alguien tan cercano, sintió una punzada en su pecho y se limitó a apretar las manos con fuerza y mirar el piso escuchando la conversaciones.

-No sé qué hubiera pasado sin Kreacher-dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente- podrían no haber encontrado a Arthur por horas, y hubiera estado muerto. Está vivo gracias a él, además de que ha tomado el veneno de la creatura, eso fue de mucha ayuda. Al igual que sacarlo y decir que lo encontró en un campo desértico, eso le quito a Dumbledore los problemas con el ministerio por estar cuidando... eso...-

Kreacher trajo un plato con un par de sándwiches y una taza de té, sonriendo le a Harry y mirándolo como preguntando si debía decir algo, a lo cual negó con su cabeza, tanto a la comida como a la petición o lo que él quisiera decir.

-Por cierto Sirius, los doctores dicen que va a tener que estar allí un tiempo y será maravilloso estar más cerca... quisiera preguntarte ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí y pasar las fiestas?-pregunto la señora Weasley con la voz cansada.

-Cuantos más mejor-exclamo Sirius con alegría la señora Weasley sonrió alegremente, y enseguida todos entablaron conversaciones. Excepto Ron que miraba a Harry y solo parecía estar pensando seriamente, le agradecía a su amigo no mirarlo como los demás.

Poco a poco todos abandonaron el lugar hasta que solo quedo solo él y Ron. Lo seguía mirando fijamente, Harry quería decírselo pero su mente seguía negándose a decir que se había escapado nuevamente sin que nadie se enterara. Ron se retiró media hora después diciendo que dormiría, siguió sentado culpándose y sintiéndose terrible, hasta que Kreacher apareció nuevamente con un nuevo plato con huevos y tocino.

-El señor Potter debe comer-dijo Kreacher algo tímido.

-No tengo hambre-dijo Harry, su estómago se sentía tan mal que si comía algo seguramente vomitaría.

-Kreacher le he dejado un cambio de ropa en la habitación de arriba, Kreacher tiene que decir también que me parece injusto que todos ellos lo culpen cuando usted ha sido su salvador. Le debe la vida-dijo Kreacher teniendo un tono algo serio.

-No me debe nada Kreacher y deben seguir sin saber que yo he salido de Hogwarts-dijo Harry sonriéndole al elfo y regalándole una caricia que acepto-Recuerda que debes guardar el secreto-

-Entiendo, señor-dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

Harry subió a cambiarse, Marlow parecía estar menos ajusto en aquel lugar pero aun así se acomodó dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera que le había puesto Kreacher. Todos pasaron toda la mañana durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos, él se la pasó contemplando la calle mientras la nieve se acumulaba afuera. ¿Por qué veía desde la perspectiva de la serpiente?, ¿Por qué todos lo culpaban? ¿Acaso de verdad era tan malo buscar poder? Las decoraciones afueran brillaban de todos distintos. La cicatriz hacia horas que le dejo de doler, pero de alguna forma su corazón era estrujado y aplastado. La cicatriz hacia horas que le dejo de doler, pero de alguna forma su corazón era estrujado y aplastado. No figurativamente, literalmente. Jadeaba y se tomaba el pecho un dolor punzante mientras se inclinaba en ventana. Tocio fuerte, salpicando sangre en el marco de la ventana y dejando manchas en el vidrio. Miro el reflejo del vidrio, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. De verdad que estaba roto.


	45. Capitulo 45- La mente es mas fuerte

**Y aquí el siguiente capítulo, he tardado algo menos que el anterior y algo más de lo acostumbrado. Aun así me he apurado y escribí algunas cosas con prisa, no sean muy duros, si tienen dígamelas y las escribiré y re subiré el capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Capítulo 45.- La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo.

Años antes, pasar Navidades era quedarse en el castillo, esta vez seria con la familia Weasley y lo que antes lo hubiera emocionado ahora era un completo suplicio. Harry solamente esperaba que alguien le hablara o le hiciera alguna pregunta, nadie le dirigía la palabra. Cuando Tonks llego en la noche se mostraba interesada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior a lo que todos contaron la historia o su versión de la historia, y sobre todo recalcaron que tenía rasgada y ensangrentada el pijama.

-¿Estabas herido o algo parecido?-pregunto Tonks curiosa y algo sorprendida, durante la comida, mientras todos evitaban mirarlo.

-No-dijo Harry secamente, solo mirando su plato vacío.

-¡¿No?!-continuo Tonks con aire confundido-Supongo que había otra razón ¿¡Verdad Harry!? Quiero decir, sería algo difícil creer que algo te pasara a ti y al señor Weasley al mismo tiempo-

No contesto, se levantó y se fue de la cocina. Afortunadamente todos saldrían a San Mungo a visitar al señor Weasley. Como medida preventiva, habían acordado que se quedaría vigilado por ojoloco y Sirius el cual seguía mirándolo pensativo y a ratos le comentaba diferentes cosas de la no tienen ninguna relevancia. Bufaba y se alejaba, luego Ojoloco lo miraba intensamente como si quisiera ver dentro de su mente con su ojo mágico, aunque no podía por sus barreras mentales.

Se sintió algo más que atrapado, quería ver al señor Weasley aunque nadie parecía importarle un comino si iba o no. Harry paseaba por todo el lugar hasta que se topó en la puerta de la recamara del último piso, se sentía raramente solo. Como si ahora fuera un sucio bicho que todos tenían que soportar, algo que molestaba y solo traía tragedias, pena y sufrimiento, otra vez estaba con los Dursley. Debía dormir un poco, no por que tuviera sueño, si no que si seguía pensando en tantas cosas sobre todo en la mirada de reproche de todos los Weasley terminaría huyendo de Grimmauld place y en su estado físico sería fatal, una sentencia de muerte segura.

Se recostó, se preguntó si debía regresar a Hogwarts para las navidades, para evitar que todos se sintieran tan incomodos. Aunque ahí seguramente estaría encerrado y si regresaba a Privet Drive, seguramente terminaría deprimido. No podía creer que ahora incluso había perdido la confianza de los Weasley, parecía casi imposible que hace menos de 24 horas estaba en la sala de menesteres entrenando como antes, estando con la persona que más amaba y ahora estaba en un cuarto solo y pensando tonterías.

-Harry la cena esta lista-dijo Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se levanto fue a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, ahí estaba Ron parado y jugueteando con su varita.- ¿Bajaras?-

-No tengo hambre-Dijo agradeciendo que le hablara y que no lo mirara como los demás.

-No has comido nada, Hermano, no soy tonto-dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Te pondrás enfermo-

Enfermo estaba, pero no por la comida. Aun así negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo sueño, no he dormido nada-dijo Harry se vieron unos segundos y Ron asintió y luego se dirigió a los pisos inferiores.

No les impondría su presencia, nuevamente cerró la puerta y se recostó. Se dio la vuelta a la pared, aun pensando cosas, no supo cuándo pero se quedó dormido.

En su pesadilla nuevamente era una serpiente y atacaba a todos los que encontraba en Hogwarts y nuevamente al señor Weasley, con el sabor de sangre en su boca todo el tiempo y ese instinto asesino que desprendía la serpiente. Recuperaba su cuerpo normal solo, en medio de los terrenos del colegio temblando y cubierto de sangre. Una figura negra caminaba lentamente en su dirección. La capa negra, la piel lechosa, sus ojos amoratados y esas rendijas en lugar de nariz, Lord Voldemort lo miraba con su una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto con la voz fría y cruel que lo caracterizaba. Temblaba mientras el frio incrementaba, la oscuridad subía y se engullía casi todo.- El gran Harry Potter, teniendo miedo a la oscuridad. ¿A que más le tienes miedo?, ¿De verdad eres niño que vivió?-

La segunda persona le tomo el cabello con fuerza, tirando fuertemente y empujándole la cabeza hasta que callo a la tierra. Le dolía el cuerpo, su mente no lograba entender que pasaba. ¿A que más le tenía miedo?, años atrás le tenía miedo a tener miedo por eso los Dementores le afectaban tanto. Ahora no lo savia, estaba solo, apartado, sin nadie, cada persona que quería le era arrebatada por Voldemort. No le tenía miedo a Voldemort, tampoco a estar en problemas o luchar por su vida, siempre lo hacía. Tampoco a Morir, más de una vez desde su infancia había creído que moría, de inacción o por un maniático que asediaba su vida.

La presión incremento y lo movieron a un lado, un pie descalzo piso su cara, ya no estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, era el cementerio de los Riddle. Pero no era Lord Voldemort quien pisaba su cara, esos ojos crueles, verdes oscuros, el anillo rojo al final de iris, la sonrisa malévola, el cabello negro azabache, sus rasgos tan familiares y la cicatriz en su frente. Era el mismo.

-¿Entonces, niño que vivió, a que le tienes miedo?-Pregunto con la voz de lord Voldemort que le aterro mucho más.

-No tengo miedo-dijo Harry intentando levantarse.

-Soy tu, ¿Recuerdas?-dijo mientras apretaba su pie con mucha más fuerza y su cara se hundía en la tierra.- Se todo lo que piensas, cada cosa que deseas, todo lo que sientes. ¿Quieres la verdad? Aquí esta; Odias a todo el mundo, desprecias el mundo mágico tanto como el muggle ya que solo te ha provocado dolor, miedo, soledad, te ha quitado a las personas que amas, te quito las cosas que querías, te nombro su salvador antes de que pudieras hablar y todos esperaran que lo salves nuevamente cuando re surja Voldemort. ¿Y cómo te pagan todos esos infelices, ingratos y estúpidos?-

Dejo de pisarlo, lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo tan rápido y brusco que no supo cómo termino a medio metro del suelo y con su versión Malvada sonriéndole. Intento contestar, las manos se cerraban sobre su cuello con fuerza. La sonrisa malvada incremento hasta que era igual a la su mayor enemigo, Jadeo intentando tomar aire.

-Admítelo, tienes miedo - dijo su versión malvada.- Quieres huir, desaparecer y olvidarte de todos-

-No-jadeo mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre. La sonrisa de su versión malvada desapareció y soltó una mano, aun así no disminuyó la fuerza con que lo sostenía.

-Entonces tendré que demostrártelo-dijo estirando su mano libre al otro lado apretó y de la nada apareció el rostro de Hermione, intentando tomar aire y mirando a Harry suplicante.

-¡AYUDAME!-gimió Hermione desesperada. Intento con todas sus fuerzas y estiro la mano intentando llegar a ella. Algo cambio el ya no era asfixiado, ahora era el que ahorcaba su mano sobre el cuello de Hermione mientras ella pasaba a un tono pálido y sus manos caían a lado de su cuerpo sin fuerza.

Despertó saltando de la cama, sudado y con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Jadeo intentando olvidar su pesadilla, pero era imposible, el rostro de Hermione, el dolor que le provoco verla sufriendo y peor aún, era el culpable. No quiso volver a dormir, aun después de una hora sentía el sudor frio bajar por su espalda, el cuello completamente mojado y la frente fría. Solo cuando se levantó y decidió mantener su mente ocupada recordando todo lo aprendido.

La suspensión de su entrenamientos físicos fue levantada, total si descansar no lo ayudaba a estar mejor de salud, no tenía caso seguir descansando. Fue a la habitación más grande de la casa, es decir, la habitación de Buckbeack donde las modificaciones anteriormente echas le servirían.

El lugar lleno de pasto, los árboles y el cielo artificiales también ayudaron a sentirse menos encerrado. Buckbeack ni siquiera se molestó cuando entro, se acercó sin la acostumbrada ceremonia y le comenzó acariciar el plumaje. En cambio le restregó el pico contra la cara en señal cariñosa, luego el comenzó con su entrenamiento con la ayuda del Hipogrifo. Mientras lo perseguía jugando, él se dedicaba a esquivarlo y cambiar su dirección, sin el peso extra que le proporcionaba la hombrera de Hufflepuff lograba moverse tan rápido como la creatura, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que si no ponía todo de su parte no lo atraparía. Las horas pasaron, hasta que Buckbeack se cansó y se fue a recostar debajo de un árbol. Harry no tenía su equipamiento, ni un solo libro para leer o algo que lo ayudara. Lo cual lo llevo a pararse en una sola mano, poner la otra detrás de su espalda y comenzar a bajar lentamente, le era difícil, le encantaba porque su mente tenía que poner toda su concentración y se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Todos los demás, pasaron la mañana siguiente, adornada para navidad. Todos se encontraban de mejor humor, todos cantaban y parecían estar en un bullicio de risas continuo, mientras el escuchaba las voces desde el piso de arriba en la habitación de Buckbeack donde se encontraba jugando con Marlow y el hipogrifo, que parecían haberse hecho grandes amigos. Se sentía casi un trasto que solamente debía estar arrumbado y los demás ni se inmutaban en verlo. Pero continúo entrenando, con una mano primero luego la otra y de vez en cuando corriendo a máxima velocidad hasta que caía sin fuerza alguna. Jadeante, sudoroso, adolorido y muy débil.

No pudo dormir, incluso cuando nadie se movía ni hacia ruido. El solo se dedicaba a mantener su mente ocupada. En un descanso tirado con todas sus extremidades adoloridas, extendidas y agotado se preguntó si Hermione ya estaría con sus padres y deseando poder verla pronto.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, alguien toco el timbre y sintió una nueva presencia mágica, no le tomo importancia muchos miembros de la orden iban y venia. La fuerza con que su estómago sonaba era lo suficiente para que Buckbeack se mostrara muy interesado por su persona, mirando su estómago he intentado escuchar más de cerca mientras Marlow se colgaba de sus alas. Cuando alguien golpeo la puerta el simplemente ignoro el sonido, como todas las veces anteriores, si nade quería verlo realmente simplemente el esperaría ahí hasta regresar a Hogwarts.

-Sé que estás ahí-dijo la voz de Hermione clara y firme

¿Acaso estaba ya alucinando?, Alguna vez escucho que si no comías y no dormías, anexado al ejercicio extremo, podías empezar alucinar o poner tu salud en muy mal estado.

-¿Puedo entrar?, De verdad quiero estar contigo-dijo nuevamente su voz y Harry de un salto se puso de pie, ella de verdad estaba afuera de la puerta.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Harry abriendo la puerta mientras Marlow saltaba a su hombro y Buckbeack arañaba el suelo lleno de pasto.-Pensé que estarías con tu mamá y papá esquiando-

-Hola amor, yo también te he extrañado mucho ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, poniendo las manos en forma de jarras y una mirada dura.

-Perdón-dijo rascándose la nuca- Es que me sorprendiste Amor. Pensé que te vería hasta después de las fiestas-

La expresión de Hermione se suavizo, Se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas rosas un abrigo que parecía muy abrigador y una fina capa de Nieve que se comenzaba a descongelar. Harry se dio cuenta que llevaba puestas las muñequeras, donde descansaba el reloj biblioteca, los binoculares, la pluma y el pergamino. En su pierna derecha la bolsa con los grimorios y por debajo del abrigo se podía percatar de la hombrera. Se alegró y alivio de ver sus cosas, seguramente su varita también la tenía.

-Gracias por traer mis cosas-dijo alegre y El avanzo con intenciones de darle un beso, sin en cambio las imágenes de él ahorcándola y de cómo la sostenía en la sala de menesteres regresaron a su mente. Apretó los labios, los puños y bajo la mirada. Sin en cambio ella se acercó.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu varita?, y para ser sincera, hace días cancele el viaje quería pasar esta navidad junto a ti- comento Hermione con su voz dulce - Así que venimos aquí para las navidades-

No supo cómo reaccionar cunado le pasó las manos por la nuca o cuando se pegó a él, ni cuando le beso. El solo apretó cada musculo para no comenzar a temblar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione preocupada, el solo miraba sus pies, avergonzado por todos los sueños y que si su versión malvada tenía razón, en algún punto de su mente quería herir a Hermione.

\- Yo… No lo sé-respondió con la voz baja, aun sin mover su cuerpo- Deseaba verte y tenerte a mi lado-

-¿Deseabas? ¿No quieres que este aquí?-pregunto Hermione bajando la voz.

-No es eso-dijo rápidamente y levanto la vista, viendo los ojos de su novia, triste y la boca medio abierta.- Solo que, pasaron algunas cosas y… no me siento…. Yo mismo. Todo este año y… creo que…- Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz- él está ganando-

Hermione lo vio durante unos segundos, luego junto su frente con la suya y el dejo de apretar sus músculos. Su novia le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Es lo opuesto-dijo Hermione con la voz tranquila y mordiéndose un labio.- El que te preocupes y cuestiones si está ganando, es lo que te hacer seguir siendo el Harry que conozco, del idiota que me enamore-

-No quiero hacerte daño, no lo soportaría y si…-dijo Harry abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos, intentando olvidarse de la imagen que le llego en sus sueños.

-Tranquilo, no lo harás- dijo Hermione tan firme que el sintió alivio.-Confió en ti amor-

Pasaron un rato, solamente abrazado a ella mientras ambos sonreían. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-Gracias Mione- dijo Harry al separarse un poco- Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Pues hoy en la mañana tome el tren a landres y después inmediatamente venimos-dijo Hermione acariciándole las mejillas.

-Espera-dijo Harry recordando algo.- Dijiste ¿Venimos?-

-Sí que te has vuelto lento-dijo Hermione con una risita. – Mis papás decidieron pasar las navidades aquí y bueno esperaba al fin poder presentante como mi novio-

El miedo que sintió en ese segundo solo se comparaba con…. No, no tenía comparación. Vio en el rostro de Hermione un poco de incredulidad, seguramente porque trago duro y se sentía de piedra.

-¿Les tienes miedo a mis padres?-pregunto incrédula.

-No-respondió Harry girando la vista.- Es solo que, no sé cómo actuar enfrente de ellos-

-Solo se tú mismo-respondió Hermione entrelazando sus manos.- Admito que estaba decepcionados de no ir a esquiar, pero se emocionaron de pasar unas navidades en el mundo mágico o como me dijeron una navidad Mágica. Aunque supongo que querían conocerte mejor-

-Merlín, échame una mano-pido Harry mirando al techo. Y Hermione bufo, pellizcándole una mejilla.

-Deberíamos bajar, si no, ellos subirán. Están en la sala de estar-

Sacando la poca fuerza que le quedaba se encamino, sujeto a la mano de Hermione, pero enseguida se frenó.

-Nadie me quiere ver-dijo Harry apenado y casi con irritación-Desde que fueron a ver al señor Weasley-

-No te preocupes, Harry-dijo Hermione -He hablado con Ron, tengo una idea de lo que paso, ahora ven y platiquemos-

-No sé qué les paso pero, no quiero que me veas como ellos-dijo Harry sabiendo que si Hermione lo veía como la Ginny o Fred el estaría seguro que se iría de esa casa sin que nadie lo impidiera.

-Nunca -dijo Hermione sonriéndole -Yo estoy segura que no has hecho nada malo-

Harry sonrió y la siguió de regreso al primer piso, encontrando a Ron, Ginny y a los padres de Hermione sentados conversando aunque cuando lo vieron callaron abruptamente y los padres de lo miraron intensamente como si quisieran toda una explicación sobre su noviazgo con su hija. Recordaba a ambos de todas las veces que recogieron a Hermione en King Cross o cuando la acompañaron hacía más de 3 años al callejón Diagon, en ese entonces no les presto mucha atención, ahora era lo único que miraba. Aquellas dos personas le imponían tanto como si tuviera a los magos más poderosos frente a él.

-Buenas tardes señores Granger- dejo salir y se inclinó, con la frente sudándole y las manos temblorosas.

-¡Ya habíamos acordado que no era necesario hacer eso!, ¡Ven Harry!-dijo Hermione jalándolo y llevándoselo a un sillón vacío, con los ojos de Ron sorprendidos y Ginny mirando a otro lado.

-Tan mandona como siempre, ¿Verdad?, Hija-dejo salir el señor Granger con una gran sonrisa y la mirada picara de Hermione. Ahora que lo observaba el señor Granger tenía los mismos ojos de Hermione, ese color ámbar aunque más risueños y una expresión más relajada. Era un hombre delgado, con bastante pelo color negro y corto. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros blancos y rojos, y encima de ella un suéter de color azul, pantalones de vestir y zapatos bien lustrados, al sonreír se podía ver perfectamente que era dentista, los dientes blancos y bien alineados, con los dientes frontales un poco grandes, como los tenía Hermione.

-¡Papá!-dijo Hermione sonrojándose y sentándose mientras parecía que estaba a punto de echar humo por la coronilla.

-Tranquila cariño, ya conoces a tu padre, siempre le gusta molestar-dijo La señora Granger dejando salir una risita.

Harry nunca se sorprendió del parecido, pero la verdad era que Hermione era muy parecida a su madre. La señora Granger, tenía el cabello castaño, largo y rizado, sus ojos de color a diferencia eran verdes, una nariz pequeña igual que Hermione. Vestía con una blusa de color azul, con unos pantalones color café y un abrigo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la intensa mirada que le daba, como si lo analizara, descubriendo sus puntos débiles y su forma de ser, decidiendo si era un buen partido para su hija. Además de que percibía la inteligencia de ambos, cada uno a su forma y cada cual decidiendo cosas de él.

-¿Puedes sentarte Harry?-pregunto Ron con una sonrisa burlona y apretándose los costados, como si intentara no reírse.

-He- dijo salir con una voz tonta y mediocre.

Seguía parado mirando a los señores Granger con Hermione tirándole de la mano para sentarlo.

-¡Por amor a Merlín Harry!-Susurro Hermione sentándolo con algo de fuerza-Solo son mis padres-

{Prefiero a Voldemort} pensó Harry nuevamente tragando saliva y procurando no verlos a los ojos.

-Pensaba venir en el autobús noctambulo, aunque mis papás me dijeron que vendrían y no era necesario -menciono Hermione despreocupadamente, quitándose el abrigo antes de que el pudiera decir o hacer algo-Dumbledore me dijo lo que le había pasado al señor Weasley y que los envió a aquí, pero tuve que esperar a que terminaran las clases para venir. Umbridge casi parecía una loca queriendo saber por qué tu habías venido a visitar al señor Weasley. Dumbledore le tuvo que explicar que eras cercano a la familia-

El estómago de Harry gruño con tanta intensidad que lo obligo a encogerse. Levanto la vista con la cara caliente y con las manos sudando mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¿Hace cuánto no comes?-pregunto Hermione con mirada preocupada.

-Un día… Tal vez-dijo Harry enseguida sintió que de verdad podría comerse un hipogrifo completo.

-¿Tal vez?, muchacho debes saber que comer es importante, no puedes dejar de hacerlo y menos a esta edad, puedes enfermarte-dijo el señor Granger abriendo los ojos-Además de que es una de las cosas que más se disfrutan en esta vida-

-¿Verdad que si?-dijo Ron entusiasmado.

Ginny le dio un zape a su Hermano y La señora Granger dejo salir un suspiro.

-Disculpa a mi marido, ya verás lo glotón que puede llegar a ser-dijo La señora Granger regalándole una sonrisa y del mismo modo se percató que tenía una dentadura perfecta, aunque sus caninos eran grandes y filosos.

-No se disculpe, Doctora Granger-dijo Harry cordialmente he intentado regresarle la sonrisa pero era muy difícil mientras estaba nervioso.

-Iré a ver cómo va mamá con la comida -dijo Ron levantándose y mandándole una mirada burlona a Harry, el solo esperaba estar presente y regresarle el favor cuando conociera a la madre de Daphne. Ginny lo siguió sin decir nada.

Se tensó mucho más, estaba solo, con la familia de su novia y ella miraba sus padres tranquilamente, mientras él quería salir corriendo de la sala.

-Jean, solo dime Jean, mi título solo lo ocupan mis pacientes. Y a mi esposo dile Dany, aunque se llama Daniel-dijo La señora Granger con una mirada aprobatoria.

-Sí, lo are-dijo Harry inclinándose nuevamente por los nervios, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, ni siquiera en el laberinto se había puesto de esa forma.

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione nuevamente.

-Lo siento, perdón, solo es que… yo… ellos… nosotros… aaah…-dijo Harry moviendo las manos señalando a sí mismo, luego a sus padres y al último a Hermione. Y se percató que estaba haciendo el ridículo, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara. Ella le acaricio el cabello y se sintió mejor, por lo menos ella estaba ahí.

-¿Algo que nos tengas que decir?, Harry-dijo El señor Granger con la voz dura.

Se levantó como un resorte, miro a Hermione que tenía las mejillas rojas. Abrió la boca para decir lo que tenía en mente y su traicionero cuerpo dejo que su estómago gruñera fuerte, apenándolo más. Se llevó las manos a la cara apenado.

-Tranquilo Harry, le puede pasar a cualquiera-dijo La señora Granger con una voz tranquila, cruzando la pierna y mirando a Hermione, le indico algo sin ninguna palabra y su novia asintió.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer Harry-dijo Hermione soltando su mano y saliendo de la sala.

Sus nervios subieron a un nivel nunca antes visto, tanto que tuvo que aferrar sus manos al sillón para mantenerlas quietas. Después miro a los señores Granger, Daniel abrazaba a su esposa por los hombros mientras su sonrisa era más ligera.

-Entonces ¿Algo que tengas que decirnos?-pregunto Nuevamente el señor Granger con la voz más tranquila. La Señora Granger no intervino, se le veía en la mirada que también deseaba saber la respuesta.

Harry tomo aire y miro ambos sin desviar la vista, dejo salir el aire poco a poco.

-Amo a mione- dijo Harry tranquilo y firme. Espero la respuesta de los señores Granger que parecían imperturbables. No se movieron ni un milímetro, no dijeron nada y no desviaban la mirada.

-Ya veo-dijo el señor Granger después de un minuto. Conocía a Hermione también que se le hacía fácil darse cuenta que las expresiones venían de sus padres, ya que los señores Granger parecieron preocupados.

-Les preocupa que salga con su mione, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry Quitándose sus nervios y dejando todo los demás a un lado.

Los señores Granger se miraron un solo segundo pero fue suficiente para Harry. Ellos no estaban completamente en desacuerdo, pero tampoco lo aprobaban del todo.

-¿Se preocupan por que le pueda pasar?-continuo Harry algo más cabizbajo.

-Eres listo, muchacho- dijo El señor Granger sonriendo un poco.

-No-contesto Harry algo brusco- Soy intuitivo y recuerdo lo que he aprendido. La lista es su hija, mione ¿Por qué no…?- se paró pensado el por qué los padres de Hermione parecían gente buena, agradable y al mismo tiempo les molestaba que fuera su novio.- Saben quién soy, saben lo que significa ser… yo-

Espero unos segundos y ellos dejaron salir un nuevo suspiro.

-Lo sabemos. Hermione practicante llegaba cada verano contándonos de ti. De lo bueno, valiente, amistoso, increíble que eras. Los logros increíbles que hacías para evitar en el colegio-dijo la señora Granger sonriéndole.

-Ese no es el problema, apreciamos lo que has hecho por nuestra hija-dijo El señor Granger también sonriéndole y pareciendo más preocupado.- Aunque no lo creas nos cuenta casi todo lo que le sucede en Hogwarts. Sabemos que ella ha hecho mucho por ti y que tú has hecho mucho por ella. Pero…-

-No quieren que sea novia de alguien tan perseguido -dijo Harry levantándose algo brusco y sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de dolor en el pecho. Estaba lastimado, pero no subió la voz en cambio, el bajo su tono- De alguien que es perseguido por un mago muy peligroso, de alguien que le pueden matar en cualquier momento, de lo que muchos odian, desprecian e intentan someterlo y todo lo que significa mi nombre-

-Entiende Harry, es…-

-Los entiendo, se preocupan por la seguridad de mione y creo que tienen razón-dijo Harry tranquilo.

Vio cómo se confundían y lo miraban como si fuera todo lo contrario de lo que pensaban. Se acercó a la ventana viendo la calle negra, las rejas llenas de nueve, las casas iluminadas por luces, varios transeúntes e incluso algún coche estacionado.

-No soy lo que todo el mundo mágico cree y la verdad es que soy lo que conoce el mungo muggle, solo una persona más, un don nadie que es perseguido por un maniaco. Entiendo por qué la quieren proteger, lo entendí hace mucho más de un año, debo admitirlo. –dijo Harry tocando el cristal, frio, liso y con su reflejo recordándole su sueño. Girándose para mirarlos, complemente serios- Seré sincero con ustedes. El verano del año pasado, le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia-

-Espera- dijo la señora Granger con calma- Hermione nos dijo que se lo pediste en el baile de Navidad-

-Es cierto-dijo Harry acercándose un poco.- Bueno, a medias, la segunda vez que le pedí que fuera mi novia-

-¿No acepto a la primera? – pregunto con sorpresa el señor Granger.

-No exactamente- dijo Harry tomando el sillón a un lado de ellos y mirando la chimenea encendida, el fuego crepitaba y el recordaba lo que había pasado- Hermione acepto ser mi novia ese verano. Fuimos novios los siguientes… dos meses… más o menos. Y luego termine con ella-

-¿Qué?-pregunto El señor Granger algo enojado he intento pararse, pero su esposa le tomo del suéter y lo sentó.

-Deja que se explique-dijo la señora Granger mirándolo fijamente y supo que si no tenía una buena excusa terminaría muy mal.

-La quería mantener a salvo. Entre en el torneo ese año y me di cuenta que pasara el tiempo que pasara, mi vida seguiría siendo un suplicio hasta que Voldemort me matara o yo lo matara.- dejo un espacio recordando esa noche, el costo de terminar con ella, su dolor y el dolor de Hermione y el tiempo que dejo escapar en lugar de estar a su lado- Termine con ella para mantenerla a salvo de lo mismo que he dicho y seguro piensan, no quería que Voldemort pensara en lastimarla para llegar a mi.-

-Eso suena lógico-dijo la señora Granger tranquila- Y estoy seguro que si se entera que nos lo dijiste ella estará muy molesta-

-Sí, eso lo sé. He mentido y ocultado tantos secretos y emociones en este año que estoy cansado. Y ya no puedo más. Por eso se los cuento- dijo Harry mirándolos serio- Además de que son los padres de mi novia y estoy seguro que sería un error contarles mentiras-

-Concuerdo muchacho, cada vez me agradas más-dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa más sincera.

-No le agradare cuando le cuente que le hice llorar mucho. La termine a pesar de que ella me pidió que no lo hiciera y a pesar de estar dispuesta a ponerse en peligro.-continuo Harry y como era lógico el señor Granger no pareció nada contento, juntando las pestañas y entrecerrando los ojos.-Intente alejarme de ella, me enfoque en entrenarme, pasaba más tiempo encerrado estudiando que en el castillo. Pase más de un mes sin ver a muchas personas y por más que lo intente no pude. Le amo y no puedo estar sin ella. Hasta que alguien me dijo que si era fuerte y confiaba en ella pues no debía alejarla para protegerla, tenía que mantenerla cerca de mi.-

-No es lógico, pero es cierto-dijo La señora Granger asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Luego en el baile de Navidad, le volví a pedir que fuera mi novia-termino Harry sonriéndoles y entrelazando sus dedos- Hermione sabe que Voldemort quiere matarme y conoce su situación bien. He hablado con ella muchas veces de eso mismo, una y otra vez me contesta lo mismo. Ella eligió este camino y no se arrepentirá-

-Puede que en este momento esté a punto de arrepentirme-dijo la voz de Hermione y todos giraron a la puerta.

Ahí estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con sándwiches y una jarra llena de algo… ¿Qué? no importaba. Su expresión sombría, su mirada fulminante, el color rojo de su cara y la forma en que torcía los labios, lo aterro.

-Mione, yo… ellos… nosotros… tu… es que… -dijo Harry levantándose y se acercó a ella.

-Hemiono, se buena con Harry el solo hizo lo que creía correcto-dijo su madre tranquila levantándose y tomando la bandeja de comida y la coloco en la mesa de café. Harry se preguntaba por qué hasta que Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco.

-¿Qué tanto les contaste?-pregunto Hermione con la voz temblorosa y la cara a rojo vivo.

-Eeeeehhh, como empezó nuestra relación-dijo Harry temblando y le sonrió. Ella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Después hablamos-susurro Hermione y se sentó, tomo un Sándwich y lo mordió aun roja.

-Finalizando esta platica, Harry consideramos la seguridad de nuestra hija y estamos muy preocupados por lo que pueda pasarle. Pero por lo que he visto en este corto periodo de tiempo, sé que mi hija escogió un buen chico-dijo el señor Granger sonriendo y parándose.

Pensó por un segundo que estaba en problemas luego le estrecho la mano y lo jalo para darle un abrazo rápido. Sonrojándolo y poniéndolo nuevamente nervioso. Se volvió a sentar a lado de Hermione y ella le tomo la mano más tranquila.

-¿Seguro que solo le contaste eso?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida, el asintió.- ¿Les diste Amortentia?-

-Nunca he preparado la Amortentia y no me atrevería hacerlo. Solo les dije lo mucho que te am…-dijo Harry.

Hermione le metió el resto de Sándwich a la boca y el mastico para no atragantarse. Su color rojo aumento mientras miraba a sus padres insistentemente.

-Veo que el carácter no te cambia ni enamorada-dijo la señora Granger y el señor Granger asintió.

-¡Mamá!-grito Hermione nuevamente roja.- No digas eso-

-E igual de mandona-continuo su padre sonriéndole a Hermione.

-¿Puedo irme a Hogwarts a pasar las festividades?-pregunto Hermione ocultando su cara en el cuello de Harry.

-Podríamos, pero nos llevamos a tus padres. La navidad es para pasarla en familia-dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello.

-Claro, ponte a su favor. ¿Qué es la hora de molesta a Hermione?-pregunto levantando la vista e intentando parecer furiosa solo logrando enternecer a Harry, el cual le dio un beso.

-Creo que será mejor que empecemos la hora de molestar a Harry- dijo el señor Granger con una expresión un poco molesta.

-Entonces llegamos a la hora correcta-dijo Ron entrando a lado de Gorgue- Molestando a Harry es mi hora favorita-

-Suena divertido.- dijo Tonks entrando detrás de ellos- Hola Harry, Hermione-

-Papá, Mamá- dijo Hermione sonriendo y pegándose a Harry, la mirada molesta del señor Granger no pasó desapercibida - Ella es Nymphadora Tonks, una aurora del ministerio de magia-

-Mucho gusto-respondieron a una voz.

La siguiente media hora, se la pasaron platicando con un humor muy bueno. El señor Granger se portaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida aunque si se los veía besarse o muy pegados, gruñía. La señora Granger se mostró maternal, y aunque siempre parecía estar analizándolo ella era muy amigable. Sirius llego después e inmediatamente entablo conversación con los señores Granger, todos parecían muy alegres. La señora Weasley no pareció nuevamente cómoda con Harry e intentaba acaparar la atención de Hermione todo el tiempo

La alegría de Sirius al tener la casa llena con todos felices por las fiestas era incalculable, se mostraba totalmente feliz e intentaba entablar conversación con Harry sin mencionar nada de lo que habían pasado. Después se enteró por el señor Granger que descubrió a Hermione regañando a Sirius, el cual parecía un niño pequeño agachando la mirada y asintiendo. Fue bueno porque su padrino lo dejo de ver como si estuviera a punto de suicidarse. Su padrino estaba determinado a que todos disfrutaran tanto o quizás más que si hubieran estado en Hogwarts y trabajaba incansablemente antes de navidad, decorando la casa con la ayuda de todos, el cambio de la lúgubre casa a esa alegre morada era de no creerlo. Aunque también tenía que ver que en una de sus pláticas, se le salió comentarle que Tamara iría en las Navidades.

Harry se despertó la mañana de navidad para encontrar un cumulo de regalos al pie de su cama era tan grande que incluso parecía estar llenando la habitación, que ahora volvía a compartir con Ron. Su amigo ya iba por la mitad abriendo sus propios regalos de un montón grande.

-Buen botín este año, espero tus fans nuevamente te hayan enviado esos deliciosos chocolates-le informo sentado desde el suelo.

-Mientras no tengan, pócimas de compulsión o Amortentia-continuo Harry tomando sus gafas y levantándose.

\- Por Cierto- dijo Ron entre una nube de papel-Gracias por la brújula de escoba, es excelente, mejor que el de Hermione, me dio un organizador de tareas-

-Ya la conoces. Le gusta ser muy ordenada- Dijo Harry también sentándose en el suelo.

Supuso que los dos réglalos eran de Hermione ya que por tener tanto en la mente ni se acordó de los regalos de Navidad, pero se alegró de saber que le habían gustado. Revolvió sus regalos y encontró uno con la letra de Hermione, era bastante grande y parecía ser algo pesado, al abrirlo vio un enorme tarro con agua plateada. Era un Pensadero, se sorprendió por el articulo era realmente escaso y además muy útil, podría ver sus pensamientos o recuerdos, además de los de otras personas, era increíble. Lo puso a un lado con cuidado para continuar viendo que le regalaron. Sirius y Lupin le habían dado una colección de excelentes libros de defensa mágica práctica al igual que todo libro de magia que fuera realmente extraña y muy útil, lo cual sería perfecto si no fuera porque tenía una biblioteca con libros infinitos. Hagrid le había enviado una billetera peluda anti-robo, la cual solo se abría al dueño y en caso de pérdida aparecía en su bolsillo, con un hechizo expansible, así que le serviría para guardar sus cosas. El regalo de Tonks era pequeño, una saeta de fuego diminuta que volaba a su alrededor. Harry deseo tener su versión tamaño real, Ron le había dado una caja enorme de grageas de todos los sabores, además de un pack completo de ranas de chocolate, lo cual le recordó al sueño de Hermione con las ranas de chocolate. Faltaba el habitual suéter de la señora Weasley algo que le hizo casi desaparecer toda su felicidad, pero enseguida se le olvido al ver una pintura mal hecha y parecía que lo pintaban desde un punto bastante bajo y se veía con un toque a un superhéroe, seguramente de Dobby. Un fuerte crac sonó Fred y George aparecieron al pie de la cama.

-Feliz navidad-saludo George con una media sonrisa-No vayan a bajar durante un rato-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Ron.

-Mamá esta inconsolable, Percy ha regresado el suéter tejido-dijo George sirviéndose una rana de chocolate -Lupin la está consolando-

-¿Que se supone que es eso?-pregunto Fred, mirando de reojo la pintura de Dobby- Parece un gibón con dos ojos verdes-

-¡Es Harry!-escalmo George, señalando el reverso de la pintura.- ¡Eso dice atrás!-

-Buen parecido-declaro Fred, sonriendo. Harry le tiro una rana de chocolate la cual atrapo y le mordió la cabeza.-Gracias-

-Por cierto Harry-dijo Fred sacando un gran pergamino y una caja bastante grande de su túnica-Este es tu regalo, ya no lo envolvimos ni lo enviamos porque...-

-Nos dio pereza- continuo George mirando el retrato y burlándose con la mirada-A decir verdad pensábamos ya no dártelo, hasta que he escucha a decir a papá que tú no tenías nada que ver es su ataque.-

-¿Creían que yo atacaría a su padre?-pregunto Harry atónito y dejo caer una rana de chocolate a medio comer.

-Bueno… tenías esa sangre en tu pijama y al llegar a San Mungo papá no paraba de decir "No Harry, no lo hagas, Vete Harry". No sé, tal vez fue el susto y todo pero parecía mucho a que tú lo atacabas- Respondió Gorgue pasándole la caja.

Miro la caja pensando que tal vez no estaban tan errados. Después de todo, él era la serpiente en su sueño y de alguna forma evito el primer ataque.

-Además papá despertó y por la primera persona que pregunto fue por ti-

-¿Por mí?-pregunto Harry subiendo la vista.

-Quiere verte, así que pensamos ir a verlo antes de la cena y quieras o no te llevaremos- dijo Fred con una sonrisa un poco psicópata.

-Iré-dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo.

La caja era una colección de sortilegios Weasley así como algunos que habían preparado para algún apuro, el pergamino tenía instrucciones así como muchas otras cosas que no leyó, pues su atención fue atraída por un libro, muy viejo, desgastado y con la tapa casi completamente en blanco.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ron sacando el libro y abriendo los ojos.-sorprendente-

-Recuerdas la apuesta cuando seleccionaron al segundo equipo de Gryffindor, pues cumplimos nuestras promesas. El secreto de los sortilegios.- Dijo George arrebatando el libro a Ron que se vio molesto y dándoselo a Harry- Después de que lo leas, quémalo-

Inmediatamente desviaron su atención al regalo de Ron por parte de los gemelos, que era unas ratas de gomas que chillaban. Harry pensó que en la biblioteca infinita tendría un ejemplar, pero al revisar, extrañamente no había ni un ejemplar, lo guardo leyendo como lo clasificaba. "Métodos de experimentación y diseño de artefactos mágicos de Nikola Tesla". Abrió la boca y miro a los gemelos, ellos seguramente no sabían el título del libro pues era escrito por una persona conocida incluso por Muggles. Cuando viera a alguno de sus maestros, le preguntaría.

Continuo abriendo el siguiente regalo mientras Fred y George miraban los obsequios de Ron. Era de Charlie, tenía una figurilla de una cola cuerno húngaro tallado en madera, era genial. Bill una chaqueta de piel de dragón, recordó la anterior dada por Fleur y como la perdió junto con sus cosas dentro del monedero. Lo bueno es que una era de color café y la otra negra, así que podría ocupar las dos, después de recuperar sus cosas.

-Genial a mí me dio una también- dijo Ron alzando una chamarra casi igual que la suya.

Harry se colocó una playera nueva que había enviado ojoloco teniendo una pinta muy comida y flexible "Para moverse adecuadamente en combate o entrenamiento" decía en un pequeño pergamino con la letra del auror. La chamarra de piel de dragón de Bill y unos jeans de parte de McGonagall que le deseaba Feliz navidad. El regalo que lo sorprendió fue el de Snape, nunca antes le había enviado nada mucho menos regalarle algo, era una segunda bolsa para la pierna, sin el cinturón, lo abrió solo para asegurarse que no era ninguna broma. Se desplego abriéndose los cuatro lados, en todos los lados compartimientos para frascos pequeños o grandes, algunos con etiquetas especificando la poción con seguros para mantenerlos en su lugar, incluso un cuchillo, goteros, tijeras, aguja y por alguna razón un mechero con tubitos de diferentes colores y botones con formas diferentes.

Cerro aquella bolsa echa para para un alquimista y la acerco a su pierna, la bolsa de los grimorios desplego una cinta uniendo ambas bolsas y dejándolo a una buena altura para tomar las cosas. Después de guardar todo en su nueva billetera y la metió en su chaqueta en el bolsillo interior derecho de la chaqueta, ya que en el izquierdo tenia a Marlow se había acomodado plácidamente desde que se puso la chaqueta.

Bajaron las escaleras y enseguida vieron a Hermione, tenía un vestido de color rojo con orillas blancas, medias blancas, además de un sombrero puntiagudo que al final tenía una bolita blanca, zapatillas que combinaban además de moño color verde.

-Feliz navidad-dijo Hermione arrojándose a Harry y besándolo largamente.

-Feliz navidad-dijo Harry cuando se separaron.- Estas preciosa-

-Me encantaron tus regalos, La chamarra para cualquier ocasión y del perfume es único. Sobre todo me encanto el vestido-dijo Hermione sonriendo y girando para lucirlo, estaba realmente feliz- Ron gracias por ese nuevo juego de plumas me ayudaran mucho en mis deberes-

Harry casi quería salir corriendo a llamar a Dobby y besarlo, seguramente se había encargado de enviarle eso a Hermione ya que él estaba dispuesto a disculparse una y otra vez, por no recordarlo por todo lo sucedido.

-No hay problema-dijo Ron-¿Y para quien es ese regalo?-Agrego, mirando el presente que estaba envuelto muy bien.

-Kreacher-contesto radiante.

-Se lo merece-dijo Harry sintiendo más amor por Hermione.-Debería haber pensado en Dobby él me envió algo a mí-

-Yo le envié algo-dijo Hermione sonriéndole. En ese momento llego el elfo tenía un pequeño suéter rojo con una k en el centro, Harry nuevamente recordó que le faltaba su suéter de la señora Weasley.

-Perfecto, Kreacher feliz Navidad-dijo Hermione sonriéndole y extendiéndole el regalo que el elfo lo tomo.

-Gracias, dulce señorita-dijo Kreacher abriendo su regalo y mirándolo era una colcha de color blanca, al parecer bastante cómoda.-Pero debo decir que yo no tengo una cama-

-¿Como que no tienes una cama?-pregunto Harry casi con ira.- ¿Dónde duermes?-

-En la caldera-dijo Kreacher mostrándose algo nervioso.

-Ho no, eso sí que no-dijo Harry sintiendo que de verdad Kreacher se merecía algo mejor-De ahora en adelante dormirás en la habitación que quieras de la casa, yo hablare con Sirius para que pase-

-Genial-dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y acariciándola.

-¿Que me dirán?-dijo Sirius, saliendo de una habitación con un gran pavo crudo mientras cerraba la puerta de la alacena.

-Kreacher tomara una habitación de la casa, no puede seguir viviendo en la caldera-dijo Harry mirando a Sirius, el cual sonrió alegremente.

-Claro, lo que tú desees Harry-dijo Sirius.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo de navidad, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, estaban planeando como efectuar la visita al señor Weasley, pero enseguida fueron interrumpidos por Lupin que se mostraba serio.

-Deberían escoltarlos junto con ojoloco -dijo Lupin sonriendo, pero Harry lo miro nuevamente y este supo que pensaba.-No te daré tus cosas Harry, ni lo sueñes-

-Ok-dijo Harry regresando a sus planes.-Por lo menos me dejas sacar un par de libros, me hacen falta. No he podido estudiar muy bien sin ellos-

Lupin miro unos segundos a Harry y luego chasqueo la lengua.

-Está bien pero solo los libros-dijo Lupin sacando el monedero de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Harry.

Harry tomo el monedero sintiendo algo de alegría, metió la mano y saco la varita de la manga una vez adentro esperando que las cosas salieran bien. Enseguida movió la varita y ordenando a todo los que había meterse en la billetera de Hagrid, Las cosas miniaturizadas volaron dentro de su manga y se metieron directamente. Movía su mano como si aún buscara los libros, hasta que sintió lo último adentrarse en el monedero. Saco la mano con tres libros que logro sostener, ocultando su varita entre ellos.

-Ya, mucha Gracias-dijo Harry sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

-¿Feliz?-dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Más que nunca, profesor-dijo Harry metiendo la mano y sintiendo la billetera un poco abultada, pero todas sus cosas adentro.

Mundungus se presentó a tiempo, con el auto prestado para la ocasión ya que el subterráneo no funcionaba el día de navidad. Harry tenia serias dudas de que fuera tomado con el consentimiento de su dueño, había sido hechizado para que entraran todos y nadie se viera desde afuera. Era más bien parecido en el interior a una limusina donde todos cabían cómodamente, aunque el único que savia manejar era Mundungus, sentándose frente al volante con Lupin a un lado.

Enseguida Moody entro y su ojo se paró en Harry.

-Bonita billetera-dijo Moody sonriendo.

Harry trago saliva, se preguntaba si él podía saber que ahora tenía todas sus cosas dextro de la billetera.

-Gracias-dijo Harry intentando no reírse. Hermione le pego en el hombro aunque ella también intentaba no reír, pues ojoloco tenía un sombrero de hongo inclinada de lado para ocultar su ojo mágico. Todos los mayores intentaron lucir como muggles para el viaje a San Mungo aunque sin mucho tino como siempre.

El viaje a Londres fue rápido ya que no había tráfico, y lo agradecía, aun con la magia seguían siendo demasiados para entrar todos y él tuvo que cargar a Hermione mientras era apretujado entre Tonks y Fred.

-¿Dónde queda San mungo?-pregunto mientras mantenía las manos apretadas sobre sus piernas, ya que apenas y se podía mover.

\- No muy lejos de aquí- refunfuño Moody mientras vigilaba atentamente a Mundungus mientras que su ojo mágico se mantenía en su dirección y debes en cuando giraba en todas direcciones.- No fue fácil encontrar una buena ubicación para el hospital. Ningún lugar en el callejón Diagon era lo suficientemente grande y no podíamos tenerlo bajo tierra como el ministerio, no sería saludable. Al final se la ingeniaron para construirlo aquí. EN teoría los magos enfermos podrían venir y simplemente mezclarse con la multitud.-

-Aquí paramos-señalo Mundungus aparcando en un lugar libre.

Enfrente había una tienda por departamentos de ladrillos rojos, grandes y pasados de moda, llamada Purge y Dowse Ltd. El lugar tenía un aspecto destartalado y miserable; los aparadores consistían en unos pocos maniquíes astillados con sus pelucas tocadas, parados desordenadamente y modelando ropas de al menos 10 años atrás. Grandes letreros en las polvorientas puertas donde se leía "Cerrado por remodelación". Harry alcanzo a escuchar claramente a una mujer gorda con bolsas de plástico en la mano que le decía a su amiga mientras pasaban.

-Este lugar nunca está abierto-

No era lo único que sentía, la fuerte concentración mágica, pero no por el lugar más bien la magia de muchos magos reunidos y algunos de ellos con su poder mágico muy bajo o afectado por alguna razón.

-Bien- comento Tonks, haciendo señas hacia un ventanal que solo mostraba un feo maniquí femenino. Sus pestañas postizas colgaban y modelaba un vestido verde de nylon con delantal- ¿Todos listos?-

-Esperen-dijo Harry observando una tienda al otro lado de la calle. Salió corriendo ante la vista de todos, aunque Moody le seguía el paso. Entro a la tienda y después de unos minutos Salió con un regalo para el señor Weasley.

Cuando regreso, todos se acercaron al cristal y Tonks se inclinó cerca del cristal, mirando al feo maniquí, su respiración empaño el vidrio- Hola- Saludo- Estaos aquí para ver a Arthur Weasley-

El maniquí abrió la boca y haciendo señas con su dedo directamente a un lugar, Tonks tomo a Ginny y a la señora Weasley por los codos, parándose justo al frente del vidrio y desaparecieron. Fred, Gorgue y Ron avanzaron después de ellas. Harry le echo un vistazo a la gente que se acercaba. A veces pensaba que lo muggles no podían verlos y otras que la magia se encargaba de hacerlos no ver.

-Vamos- gruño Moody, dándole a Harry un empujón en la espalda, tomo a Hermione de la mano y juntos avanzaron a través de lo que se sentía como una cortina de agua helada, emergiendo tibios y secos del otro lado.

El área de recepción lucia agradablemente festiva, los orbes de cristal que iluminaban San Mungo habían sido convertidos de color oro y rojo para las festividades. Las filas de magos y brujas abarrotaban el lugar, algunos sobre sillas de madera, algunos luciendo perfectamente normales y leyendo con atención los números del semanario la bruja, otros lucían con extrañas cosas en sus cuerpos, manos donde no debían de tener, patas de elefante en vez de manos, algún que otro luciendo colores fosforescentes. Brujas y magos con túnicas color verde lima recorrían las filas, haciendo preguntas y tomando notas en sujetapapeles como el de Umbridge. Harry noto un emblema bordado sobre el pecho: Una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados.

-¿Medí magos?-pregunto a Hermione.

-No exactamente-dijo su novia con una risita- Ellos son curanderos se encargan de las cosas más fáciles de arreglar, digamos que están en entrenamientos para ser Medí magos.-

-Como los estudiantes para Doctor-dijo Harry mirando a un señor con un pie en medio de la frente.

-¿Doctores?-repitió Ron, sorprendido- ¿Esos carniceros muggles que cortan a la gente a pedazos?-

-Bueno a veces las cortan, otras solo las pican o incluso les ponen ungüentos o entablillan. Es parecido-dijo Harry sin prestarle importancia.

Siguiendo a todos que al parecer sabían dónde estaba el señor Weasley. Vio en la pared detrás un cuadro con una bruja rubia, rechoncha y sentada detrás de un escritorio, y un cartel a su lado que decía.

"Un caldero limpio evita que las pociones se conviertan en venenos y los antídotos son anti- No hasta que hayan sido probados por un curandero Calificado."

Y la placa de oro que decía.

"DIlys Derwent

Curandera de San Mungo 1722- 1741

Directora de Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería 1741 – 1768"

Dilys miraba a la familia Weasley atentamente contándolos; y cuando su mirada se cruzó Harry le guiño el ojo, camino hacia un lado de su retrato y desapareció.

Mientras tanto enfrente de una fila, un mago joven estaba dando saltos extraños e intentaba, en medio de gruñidos de dolor, explicar su predicamento a la bruja que lo atendía.

-¡Son estos… ouch… zapato que me dio mi hermano… ooh… me están comiendo… ouch… los pies…mírelos, deben tener alguna clase de… Arrgh… ! maldición sobre de ellos y no puedo … AAAAARGH… QUITEMELOS! -saltaba a un pie al oro como si bailara sobre carbones.

-¿Los zapatos no le impiden leer, verdad?-pregunto la bruja rubia, señalando con irritación un cartel a la izquierda- Usted requiero Daños por Encantamientos, cuarto piso. Justo como dice en la guía de pisos ¡Siguiente!-

En mago salió enojado y diciendo algunas cosas del pésimo servicio. Se apeno de no poder usar magia por que la maldición debía ser muy fácil de eliminar y él pobre tendera que saltar de pie en pie hasta el cuarto piso.

-No te preocupes pueden ayudarlo-dijo Hermione de repente- No es como si le fueran a dejar los zapatos para siempre. Todos aquí tienen algún problema, no puedes ayudar a todo el mundo, aunque lo intentes-

-Ya, pero si pudiera usar mi varita-continuo Harry y Hermione chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Harry Potter!-grito alguien desde el fondo. Y todos giraron, una bruja con una bata larga de color verde oscuro se acercaba a pasos apresurado.

-Si-respondió Harry intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-Emma Fletming, Directora y Jefe Medí Mago de San Mungo, es todo un placer en conocerlo en persona y muchas gracias, su Donación a San Mungo ha sido más que generosa…..-dijo La Medí Mago y el Salto negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué donación habla?-pregunto La señora Weasley de repente.

-De la que hice al final de mi Audiencia Disciplinaria-dijo Harry rápidamente, esperando que la Directora supiera que no quería que se enteraran.

-Ahí, si de esa Donación- Continuo la Señora Fletming, inmediatamente le estrecho la mano agitándose la con fuerza- Le repito es un gusto conocerlo y le agradezco de su donación, hemos logrado abrir un área de investigación y además se planea abrir un nuevo Hospital para mejorar la atención médica. Aun pensamos en el nombre, pero le aseguro que le encantara.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny con una mirada confundida.

-Le nombraremos en honor al Señor Potter- Dijo La señora Fletming volviéndole a estrechar la mano- Le aseguro que todos su Dinero será ocupado adecuadamente. ¿Supongo que viene a ver al Señor Weasley?, Esta en la primer piso, lo acabo de atender, su habitación es la 32. –

-Muchas gracias- respondió Harry si entiendo las miradas a su espalda y como la señora Fletming lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme.- Ahora mismo iremos a verlo-

Le estrecho una última vez la mano. Y comenzaron a irse directo al primer piso.

-Ha señor Potter si quieres pasarlos a ver están en el Cuarto piso, en una habitación especial dedica para ellos dos- dijo inmediatamente – Solo envía alguien para que puedas pasar, te daré todo el tiempo que quieras-

"Directora Fletming se le solicita en recepción" dijo una voz mágica.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un placer y recuerda lo que gustes estoy a tu disposición-Dijo antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Ron cerca de su oído mientras se encaminaban al primer piso.- ¿Cuál cuarto especial?-

-Ni idea- contesto caminando más rápido.

-Exactamente ¿Cuántas sorpresas me llevare cuando me cuentes todo?-pregunto Hermione con voz baja.

-¿Exactamente?... Muchas-dijo Harry tragando duro, esperaba el enojo de Hermione no fuera mucho al enterase de su pequeña pelea con Golgomath.

Siguieron por unas puertas dobles, caminando por un largo pasillo, decorado con famosos curanderos y con las burbujas de cristal con velas adentro. Magos y brujas con las betas verdes recorrían de un lugar a otro y sin prestarles atención, algunos luciendo a punto de caer dormidos. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el pasillo de Heridas causadas por criaturas, donde caminaron a la habitación indicada con un letrero encima: "Peligroso: mordeduras serias". Con una placa debajo escrito con letras doradas: "Medí Mago responsable: Emma Fletming. Curandero ayudante: Hipócrates Smethwyck".

-Valla atención personalizada-dijo Moody palmeando el hombro de Harry.

-Esperaremos afuera, Molly- propuso Tonks alegre- Arthur no querrá a demasiados visitantes de golpe… debe entrar la familia primero-

Ojoloco gruño aprobando la idea y apoyo su espalda contra la pared del corredor, su ojos mágico giraba en todas direcciones. Harry retrocedió y con Hermione tomaron un lugar junto a Moody y Tonks. Los Weasley entraron y Harry escucho los "Hola Papá" y "Feliz Navidad" de ellos. La puerta se cerró y todos tomaron asientos en una banca para esperar. Esperaron unos minutos, mientras miraban un retrato de un señor bastante gordo y que parecía completamente arto.

-¿Por qué tan enojado?-pregunto Harry sin pensar.

-Toda una vida en esta área y ahora toda la muerte, ¿Lo crees justo niño?-respondió el retrato poniendo una mano en el marco y saliendo de la vista.

-No tenía que enojarse tanto- dijo Hermione molesta.

La puerta se abrió y Fred señalo adentro con una gran sonrisa. Ambos se miraron y entraron a la habitación. Encontraron al señor Weasley apoyado en la cama con los restos de su desayuno en una bandeja sobre su regazo y el a mirar a Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Harry!-dijo el señor Weasley quitando la bandeja y dejándola a un lado-A la persona que más quería ver-

-¿Arthur?-dijo la señora Weasley confundida.

-o Molly no es nada pero estoy seguro que Harry entiende-dijo el señor Weasley abriendo sus brazos completamente en su dirección. Hermione lo empujo y el camino tímidamente. Cuando estuvo cerca del señor Weasley recibió un abrazo tan fuerte que se preguntó si de verdad estaba herido -Gracias Harry sin ti no hubiera podido ver a mi familia nuevamente-

-¿Recuerda?-susurro Harry algo asustado de que mencionara a la serpiente.

-¿Que si recuerdo algo?-dijo el señor Weasley con una enorme sonrisa y sin soltarlo-No... Pero sé que tú me salvaste...eso si lo recuerdo bien. Tu voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien que volvería a ver a mi familia que no me dejarías morir-

-Ni lo mencione-dijo Harry apartándose, mostro su regalo y se lo dio al señor Weasley mientras todos los demás levantaban los suyos.

La señora Weasley miraba intensamente a Harry y después de unos minutos le sonreía como cuando recién lo conocía.

-¡ah Harry, esto es absolutamente maravilloso!- acababa de abrir el regalo recién comprado, era un juego de herramientas muggles, desatornilladores, matracas, dados, etc. Ya que la tienda abierta era una ferretería - ¿Cómo funcionan estas cosas?-

-Solo pensé que con esto puede reparar algunas cosas que tiene en su garaje-dijo Harry recordando los trastos que guardaba el señor Weasley.

-Sí, si… estupendo -dijo el señor Weasley alzando una matraca-¿Esto cómo funciona?-

La siguiente media hora el señor parecía un niño pequeño comprobando cada pieza y sorprendiéndose de lo que podían hacer. Todos parecían también fascinados por el regalo excepto Hermione divertida por la expresiones de todos y mostrándoles cómo funcionaban.

-Arthur ¿No te quitarían las vendas hoy?-dijo la señora Weasley al percatarse que el pecho del señor Weasley tenía una venda limpia.

-Bueno Molly veras, me la quitarían hoy pero parece que necesitaran un poco de tiempo más. Ese veneno no era uno cualquiera, aun con el antídoto que la Directora Fletming ha hecho con la muestra que envió Harr... que Kreacher les dio, he tenido que beber una poción restauradora de sangre cada hora.-dijo el señor Weasley guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

De verdad Harry le agradecía no decir que había enviado las muestras de veneno, si algún día era libre de Voldemort y cualquier otra cosa, le daría una guía por todo el mungo muggle si era su deseo.

-la historia oficial es que saliste del ministerio y ahí te ataco la serpiente. Se me hace extraño que salieras del ministerio cuando pudiste aparecerte o viajar por la chimenea, ¿Que estabas haciendo de verdad papá?-pregunto Gorgue de repente.

\- Eso es asunto mío- replico el señor Weasley aunque con una pequeña sonrisa- Estaba leyendo sobre el arresto de Willy Widderhinhs cuando llegaron. ¿Sabían que Willy resulto estar tras aquellos inodoros regurgitadores el verano pasado? Uno de sus maleficios le salió al revés. El inodoro le explotó y cuando lo encontraron estaba cubierto de pies a la cabeza en…-

-¿Ya que hacías papá?-replico Fres acercándose a la cama- ¿Estabas protegiéndolo, verdad? ¿El arma, la cosa que quien tu sabes está buscando?-

-¡Chicos, callados!-estallo la señora Weasley.

-No trajeron un postre de casualidad-pregunto el señor Weasley buscando entre sus obsequios.

-¿Y la serpiente enorme? ¿Cómo era?-pregunto Fred.

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo la Señora Weasley enojada-Ojoloco y Tonks están afuera, quieren verte, Arthur. Y todos ustedes pueden esperar afuera-agrego mirando a todos.

Regresaron al corredor. Ojoloco y Tonks no tardaron en entrar, cerrar la puerta y Fred saco un par de orejas extensibles.

-Veremos que dice Papá de todo lo sucedido-dijo Gorgue colocándose el extremo dentro del oído.- ¿No tienes curiosidad Harry?-

-No, si de algo se enteran me avisa.- dijo Harry y Hermione le sujeto el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto rápidamente.

-A la cafetería, iré a traerle un postre al señor Weasley-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Bueno, vallan-dijo Ginny acercándose a donde estaban sus Hermano escuchando.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Ron rápidamente.- ¿Dónde quedaba la cafetería?-

-Quinto piso-dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y él.

-Yo voy- dijo Ginny quitándose el extremo de las orejas extensibles del oído.

Caminaron por un largo corredor, atravesaron unas puertas dobles y encontraron la desvencijada escalera alineada con más retratos de curanderos con aspecto brutal. Mientras ascendían, los curanderos les llamaban, diagnosticando extrañas enfermedades y sugiriendo horribles remedios. Ron se sintió seriamente insultado cuando un mago medieval le dijo que el claramente tenía un mal caso de Spattergroit. Harry le tuvo que decir al mago que Ron no tenía Spattergroit lo que tenía eran pecas.

-¿Qué piso es este?-pregunto Ron después de deshacerse del mago.

-Creo que es el quinto- contesto Harry desconcertado por las magias de todos, raras y algunas muy dañadas.

-No, es el cuarto- asevero Hermione- Uno más…-

Pero cuando se apuraba por el pasillo se detuvo abruptamente, mirando fijamente al pequeño conjunto de ventanas sobre las puertas dobles, que marcaban el inicio del corredor señalado por un cartel.

"Daños por encantamientos"

Harry miro que la freno, era un hombre que los miraba detenidamente a todos ellos con la nariz presionada contra el vidrio. Cabello ondulado y rubio, ojos azules bríllate y una amplia sonrisa vacía que revelaba sus destellantes dientes blancos…

-Caray-exclamo Ron, también fijándose en el hombre.

-Oh, Dios mío- Susurro Hermione de repente, sin aliento- ¡Profesor Lockhart!-

Su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras empujo la puerta para abrirla y se movió hacia ellos, vistiendo una larga bata color lila.

-¡Hola ahí!- saludo- Supongo que les gustaría mi autógrafo ¿Verdad?-

-Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Harry a Hermione, mientras Ginny asentía con la cabeza.

-Ehh… ¿Cómo esta, Profesor?- pregunto Ron, sonando ligeramente culpable.

Hacia 3 años que por el mal funcionamiento de la varita de Ron, Lockhart perdió la memoria, a tal grado que termino en San Mungo, aunque dado que Lockhart había intentado borrarles toda la memoria y hacerlos parecer locos a ambos en primer lugar, la simpatía de Harry era muy limitada.

-¡De maravilla, gracias!- Contesto Lockhart con exuberancia, sacando una maltratada pluma de pavo real de su bolsillo- Ahora ¿Cuántos autógrafos van a querer?-

-Cero-contesto Harry con una mueca de desagrado recordando su castigo de responder la correspondencia del exprofesor. Hermione por otro lado no pareció nada contenta y dio con el codo en las costillas-¡Oye!-

-No venimos por ninguna por el momento, gracias- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Tiene permiso de andar vagando por los corredores? ¿No debería estar en el pabellón?-pregunto mientras se sobaba.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto Lockhart desvaneciendo sus sonrisa.

-Más de lo que quisiera-dijo Harry y un segundo codazo le cayó cerca de la boca del estómago- Dijo si, si nos conocemos ¿Recuerda?-

-Jovencito se me hace conocido- dijo Lockhart, luciendo como si intentara recordar una palabra muy difícil y que vagamente se ocupaba-¿Yo?, ¿Qué hice?-

Y Luego su sonrisa reapareció de su rostro tan repentinamente que Hermione le tomo la mano y Ginny se acercó a Ron.

-Yo enseñaba, seguramente aprendiste todo de mi ¿Verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿Entonces cuantos autógrafos?-

Justo en ese momento una cabeza se asomó por la puerta y una voz llamo.

-Gilderoy, niño travieso, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

Una curandera de aspecto maternal luciendo una guirnalda de oropel sobre su cabello lego apresuradamente por el corredor, sonriendo cálidamente a todos.

-¡Qué bien! Vinieron a verte Gilderoy ¡Encantador! Además el día de Navidad Saben, él nunca tiene visitas, pobre, y no puedo imaginar el por qué, es tan adorable-

-Les estaba dando unos autógrafos- Explico Gilderoy a la curandera con su sonrisa brillante- ¡Quieren montones de ellos, no aceptan un no como respuesta!-

-Escúchenlo- comento la curandera, tomando el brazo de Lockhart y sonriéndole tiernamente como si fuera un niño pequeño- Era bastante conocido hace unos años. Tenemos esperanzas de que esa afición por dar autógrafos sea una señal de que está recuperando la memoria. Van a entrar ¿Verdad? Adelante y no se molesten en el tiempo, estará encantado el tiempo que se queden-

-ER… Nosotros, no-comenzó Ron haciendo gesticulaciones inútilmente, la Curandera en un minuto la tenía adentro del pabellón.

-Esta es la sala de nuestros residentes a largo plazo- Les informa en voz baja- Para dais permanentes por hechizos, ya saben. Desde luego con pociones reparadoras intensivas, encantamientos y un poco de suerte, podemos mejorar alguna de estas pobres almas-

Después se despidió diciendo que ira por una taza de té a la cafetería.

-¿Nos quedamos?- dijo Harry mirando como Lockhart sacaba un par de fotografías suyas, algo arrugadas y manchadas.

-No deberíamos estar aquí-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.- El profesor ni nos recuerda-

-A lo mejor recuerda que sacaste un perfecto en su examen. Y esa botella de licor que tanto quería- comento Ron burlón mientras se negaba a recibir la fotografía de Lockhart.- Además de todas sus ambiciones secretas-

-Cállate-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.

-¿Aun recuerdas su color favorito?-pregunto Ron con la fotografía arrugada en el puño, Lockhart era insistente.

-No- contesto Hermione y algo le dijo a Harry que mentía y que si lo sabía.

La cabeza de Harry busco alrededor, mirando las condiciones de las personas que se quedaban en el hospital durante meses o años. Percatándose que no eran del todo malas, pero podían mejorar, ya enviaría su carta a la Directora Emma. Sin en cambio vio dos camas muy bien cuidadas. Una anciana que lucía formidable portando un largo vestido verde, una piel de zorro apolillada y un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, un buitre tupido, y a rastras detrás de ella, un completamente deprimido…. Neville.

Con repentina ráfaga de alegro, Harry se separó del grupo y se encamino a ellos.

-¡Neville!- Saludo Harry a un par de metros.

Neville salto y se encogió, casi como si una Hechizo le no le hubiera dado por poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Neville luciendo nervioso.

-Esa no es forma de saludar-dijo la abuela de Neville con un poco de enojo- ¿Amigo tuyo?-

-Es Harry-dijo Neville rápidamente y Harry trago saliva al ver la expresión de su abuela.

Hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo y nunca haberse percato de Neville. Todos se acercaban a saludar cuando La abuela de Neville se levantó y realizo una inclinación bastante formal, luego le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios. Harry se la quitó inmediatamente pero ella insistentemente, lo abrazo.

-¡¿Abuela?!-dijo Neville también asombrado.

-Calla Neville-dijo Su abuela mientras se separaba- Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi familia-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?-pregunto Harry desconcertado. Hermione y todos estaban ya a su lado aunque igual de sorprendidos.

-Educar a este- señalo a Neville- Y atrapar a ese canalla por lo que les hizo a mi hijo y nuera-

Neville veía sus pues con la cara roja y moviendo los labios sin ningún sonido.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto Ginny que era la única que no savia de Barty Crouch Jr.

-Ho, ustedes son Weasley ¿Verdad?- prosiguió la señora Longbottom, ofreciendo su mano regiamente a Ron y Ginny- Si, conozco a sus padres… no muy bien, desde luego… pero son buenas personas, buenas personas… ¿Y tú debes ser Hermione Granger?. Neville no ha parado de hablar de ti desde el primer Curso-

Hermione se puso del mismo color de su vestido, mientras pasaba sus ojos de Harry a Neville.

-¿Algo que m tengas que decir Neville?-pregunto Harry intentando mostrarse sorprendido, aunque la verdad sabía que su amigo no miraba a Hermione de esa forma.

-No, ella no… yo a ella no… ¡Abuela!-dijo Neville levantando la vista y agitando sus manos- Solo admiro a Hermione no la veo de esa forma-

-Ya lo suponía-dijo la señora longbottom- Seria una desgracia para la familia que le jugaras tan sucio al señor Potter-

-Solo Harry, por favor-pidió mientras le abrazaba por la cintura a Hermione que no salía de su impresión.

-Claro, claro. Por cierto estuve en tu audiencia, una muy buena y sólida defensa-dijo la señora Longbottom.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Neville?-pregunto Ginny con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-interrogo la señora longbottom bruscamente- ¿Neville, no les has contado a tus amigos sobre tus padres?-

-Se equivoca-interrumpió Harry tranquilamente.- Neville ya nos habló de ellos, pero Ginny no estaba en ese momento-

-¡Más le vale! ¡No es para avergonzarse!- espero la señora longbottom airadamente- ¡Estamos orgullosos, Neville, Orgullosos!-

-Lo sé y Harry ya lo ha dicho, si les conté-dijo Neville moviendo sus labios de más y diciendo "Gracias".

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Ginny acercándose a las camas.

-Torturados hasta la locura por seguidores de Ya saben quién-Contesto la señora Longbottom.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras Ron le colocaba una mano en lo hombro de Neville.

-Unos Héroes-dijo Harry mirando Neville que sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Harry, saben eran aurores muy respetado dentro de la comunidad mágica- Prosiguió la señora Longbottom- Sumamente talentosos, ambos. Yo… si, querida Alice, ¿Qué es esto?-

La madre de Neville se había paro y los miraba con una cara feliz. Tenía la misma cara redonda de Neville y vestía un camisón, parecía más delgada sus ojos más grandes de lo normal y su pelo blanco, era etéreo y lucia muerto. Le impresiono a Harry que mantuviera el mismo semblante que en la vieja foto de Moody, pero su magia era….

Parecía no querer hablar, o quizás no era capaz, pero hizo tímidos movimientos hacia Neville, sosteniendo algo en su mano extendida.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto la señora Longbottom, sonando ligeramente cansada- Muy bien, querida Alice, muy bien. Neville, tómalo, sea lo que sea-

Pero Neville ya sostenía la mano de su madre, y le acariciaba con el pulgar la superficie de ella. Dejo caer un envoltura vacía del mejor cicle bomba Drooble.

-Muy lindo, querida- comento la abuela de Neville con voz falsamente alegre y palmeándole el hombro.

Neville susurro mirando la envoltura.

-Gracias Mamá-

Ante la sorpresa de todos y sobretodo de Neville, su madre se giró a Harry y estiro nuevamente la mano. Lentamente estiro la mano y ella dejo caer en su mano una segunda envoltura. Fue solo un segundo el que sus dedos se rosaron pero fue suficiente. Ella comenzó a bajar la mano, sin en cambio Harry la sostuvo mirándola atentamente.

-¿Qué haces Harry?-dijo Neville con la voz un poco enojada.

No le prestó atención y con su otra mano la estiro, mientras la madre de Neville tira de la primera. Toco su frente. Fue como si una tormenta de arena se agitara en todas direcciones, la magia era normal, sin en cambio era una combinación de dos magias que se arremolinaban e impedían a Harry llegar a su mente.

-¡Suéltala!-dijo Neville furioso quitándole la mano de su frente y quitándole la mano de su madre.

-Espera un segundo-dijo Harry antes de que se enfureciera más. Miro a su alrededor, Hermione parecía intrigada, Ron tenía la boca medio abierta y Ginny se tapaba la boca. La madre de Neville, Alice se alejaba medio corriendo en dirección a un Hombre muy parecido a Neville - Necesito hablar a solas con Neville-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto La señora Longbottom algo confundida.

-No les puedo decir nada ahora, solo diré que… es sobre sus padres-Contesto Harry mirando a Hermione para que le ayudara.

-Podemos ir a la cafetería solos, comprar lo del señor Weasley y regresar, en lo que hablan. ¿Nos acompaña señora Longbottom? Seguro que no ha comido nada todavía-dijo Hermione con el menor tono de mando que tenía. Aunque no variaba del mayor.

-Yo quiero sabe….-comenzó la señora Longbottom.

-Ve abuela- dijo Neville con decisión como aquella vez que se enteró de Barty.

Harry no supo si la señora longbottom estaba furiosa, alegre o confusa mirando tal vez a un Neville que no conocía. Luego Hermione con gentileza la tomo del brazo y se empezaron a alejar con Ginny del otro brazo y Ron con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Cuente como era su Hijo de pequeño-dijo Hermione comenzando una plática, seguramente para distraer a la señora Longbottom.

Se alejaron un poco de la curandera en turno. Una vez que nadie los escuchaba, miro a Neville ¿Cómo le diría todo? Supuso que solo tenía que suavizar las cosas.

-Mira Neville, no soy curandero y no tengo una magia de curación. Sin en cambio siento la magia mi alrededor, la percibo como los colores o las acciones, solo que es magia.- Comenzó Harry y vio como Neville se ponía más nervioso.

-Entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con mis padres?-pregunto Neville comenzando juguetear con el tiro de su camisa.

-Pronto entenderás, pero primero ¿Por qué nos dio la envoltura?-dijo Harry levantando el pequeño envoltorio.

-Hace mucho que lo hace, desde que soy niño. Aunque me sorprende, siempre me los da a mí y a nadie más-respondió Neville algo exasperado-¿Qué sucede?-

-No te has puesto a pensar que tus padres apresar de enloquecieron, te reconocen y a tu abuela. Que siguen estando aquí y no al mismo tiempo. Que te da los envoltorios porque quiere que sepas que esta aun contigo-dijo Harry deprisa y volteando a mirar los padres de Neville.

Ambos juntos y pareciendo hablar como si fueran personas normales lo único extraño de ellos dos era que no eran palabras, más bien con acciones. Mientras Alice le extendía la mano, el señor Longbottom veía que señalaba y se lo entregaba.

-He soñado con eso mucha veces como sabes- continuo Neville también observándolos- Los Medí Magos dicen que es imposible-

-Se equivocan-continuo Harry dejándolos de observar.- No quiero hacerte ilusiones Neville, pero sentí su magia, es normal.-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

\- No solo tiene su magia, también ahí otra, supongo que la de tu padre. Ambas están protegiendo su mente, retroalimentándose una a otra- Dijo Harry siguiendo observando a sus padres- Por lo general la oclumancia crea barreras para evitar que lean la mente, como muros sobre tu mente infranqueables. La barrera que ellos tienen es como una tormenta de arena que gira a su alrededor, no puedes ni acercarte por que no ves ni un metro más adelante y eres golpeado por la arena. Ni siquiera pude ver qué pasaba bien. Lo que pude percibir es que no solo evitan que entren, también que salgan. No están locos, su mente está atrapada dentro de sus cuerpos. Un Hechizo de protección muy antiguo-

-Pero puedes ayudarlos ¿Verdad? Tal vez si aprovechas mi magia, la de mi abuela y contactamos a los…-Comenzó Neville con un brillo en sus ojos, se silenció ante la mirada de Harry.

No es que no quisiera ayudarlos, si eso lograba hacer el deseo de Neville lo aria, pero era difícil. Los medí magos lo tomarían de a loco y si por casualidad la directora Emma le hiciera caso tendría que ser supervisado. Si era por el en ese momento los ayudaría pero…

-Entiendo que no es fácil-dijo Neville con la mirada sombría y apretando los puños- Sé que no puedes ahora y que puede que tardes mucho, pero ayúdalos Por favor. No digo que ahora, solo, algún día-

Harry dejo salir un largo suspiro y se sobo el cuello. Sería muy difícil.

-Lo hare-dijo Harry y tomo a Neville del brazo- Y como dijiste necesitare tu magia, no sé cómo reacciones tampoco así que tendrás que tranquilizarlos-

-Espera, lo harás, ¿Ahora?-pregunto Neville con la boca abierta.

-Que Merlín nos eche una mano por que esto se pondrá feo.-Contesto Harry acercándose lentamente, mientras Neville le seguía.

Al verlos llegar, Alice y Frank se juntaron, el enfrente de ella mientras la madre de Neville parecía aterrada.

-Hola señora, Lamento lo de hace rato-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y una inclinación.

Alice asintió y se ocultó nuevamente detrás de Frank, que miro a Neville abriendo y cerrando las manos. Neville se acercó tranquilamente y sostuvo las manos de su padre.

-Mamá, Papá es Harry, mi amigo que tanto me ha ayudado. Los puede ayudar- dijo Neville estirando la mano para que su madre saliera de su escondite.

Alice estiro su mano y Neville la tomo, lentamente salió de detrás del Frank mientras le señalaba la cama y Harry se acercó lento. La miro y estiro su mano sin tocarla.

-Me permite Madame- dijo Harry sin dejarla de ver a los ojos, esperaba que de esa forma viera sus intenciones.

Frank se sentó junto a su esposa y miraba a Harry insistentemente. Tenía el pelo corto y moteado de gris igual que su mujer, unos ojos azules y una barba de algunos días. Neville tomo la mano de su madre y lentamente la llevo a la de Harry. Alice cambio su mirada de miedo a una de curiosidad como si pensara que su cara era graciosa. Harry tomo su mano suavemente y coloco la otra encima de ella. Neville coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Todavía no, necesito inspeccionar el terreno antes. Te diré cuando. Mantelos tranquilos-dijo Harry relajándose, dejando salir el aire y mirando los ojos de Alice.

Cerró los ojos. Nuevamente la tormenta de magia agitándose alrededor de la mente de Alice, el color azul de su magia y el verde de Frank se cruzaba y giraban entre ellos aumentado el poder de la barrera. Intento adentrarse más y ver qué pasaba, seguían girando a mayor fuerza. Controlo su magia y la envió intentado frenar la fuerza de ambas magias. Ni siquiera lo movió un poco, la fuerza le dañaba y no era la de Alice. No funcionaria, la magia de Frank le servía de respaldo.

-Necesito la mano de tu padre también-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos, sentía la frente mojada y su respiración algo agitada.

-¿Por?-pregunto Neville pidiendo la mano de su padre, el cual la alzo.

-Si no atacamos las dos mentes de una sola vez, es imposible. Intente con la de tu mamá, solo resulto un desperdicio de magia-Dijo Harry sosteniendo la mano de Frank- Algo más Neville-

-¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea-dijo Neville con la voz temblorosa.

-Al entrar a la mente de ambos será mucho más fuerte que nunca. Lo suportare y abriré un camino directo a su mente, ahí estaré en problemas, sus mentes me atacaran por ser un invasor- dijo Harry dándose un tiempo para continuar, si lo hacían bien podrían deshacer las barreras y liberarlos- Consumiré parte de tu magia, pero no toda. Te dejare suficiente para que tú entres y les los saques.-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Neville más nerviosos- ¿Por qué yo?-

-Eres su hijo. Si a alguien escucharan es a ti. Necesitas convencerlos de salir de ahí, si no bajan las defensa jamás volverán a ser los mismos-dijo Harry concentrándose y tomando ambas manos, juntándolas tranquilamente para no asustarlos.

Ya parecían bastantes confusos para hacerlo más difícil.

-No lo lograre, es mejor que tu…-

-Neville, entiende. Yo no significo nada para ellos, solo soy un chico más. Sin en cambio tu eres su hijo. Háblales desde tu corazón diles lo que deseas y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-dijo Harry girando su vista a la curandera en turno, se movía mucho y no les quitaba la mirada. No tenían tiempo la señora Longbottom llegaría en cualquier momento y podía oponerse.- Es ahora o nunca. Si no resulta, puede que no podamos intentarlo otra vez.-

-Bien- dijo Neville más decidido- ¿Solo tengo que colocar la mano en tu hombro? –

-Si.-dijo Harry pensando un poco.

Neville se cambió de asiento enfrente de sus padres y les sonrió.

-Los traeré de vuelta-dijo mirando los ojos de su madre y padre que le sonrieron.

No era momento, pero Harry sintió celos y los ojos se le humedecieron. Sintió celos, Neville podría tener a sus padres si todo salía bien y el… seguiría igual.

-¿Listo Harry?-pregunto Neville de repente y el asintió.

Nuevamente dejo salir un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos. Antes era una tormenta de arena mágica arremolinándose con fuerza, esta vez era un Tifón. La fuerza mágica golpeo a Harry, pero su mente no era la única la de Neville estaba a su lado, una magia roja que si podría describirla era un fuego titilante que podría quemar o apagarse. Concentro su magia y sustrajo la mitad de Neville, comenzó a pensar en una runa en conciso la runa de "Camino", para que tanto Neville como sus padres encontraran el sendero a una vida, a una verdadera Familia.

{Tranquilo Neville comenzaremos ahora} dijo Harry en su mente.

Dejo salir toda su magia que salió de él, como una ráfaga de viento abriendo un camino. Un túnel lo más grande posible para una persona. Alrededor evitando que la magia de Alice o Frank atacaran a quien entrara estaba una única runa repitiéndose cada tanto brillando de color dorado.

{Ahora Neville, Ahora} grito Harry.

En su mente sostenía ese túnel con su magia, la cual era sustraída mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. La magia de Neville o su mente, no lo supieron bien ya que su conciencia se concentraba en mantener abierta el puente, cruzo el umbral y se perdió.

Era como tener asido en toda su piel, quemándolo, dañándolo, abriendo la piel mientras el dolor subía por cada poro. No sabía ni que pasaba, solo se mantenía abriendo el túnel, no podía permitirse dejar a Neville adentro porque estaría peor que sus padres.

{Escúchenlo por favor} pidió Harry jadeando mentalmente.

El tiempo pasaba, se sentía incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su magia y abrir el túnel. Su mente le pedía dejar todo, le gritaba que no resistiría y que era hora de darlo por pedido.

{NEVILLE, APÚRATE} Grito Harry con casi el mismo dolor que le provocaba Voldemort al atacarlo mentalmente.

Sin en cambio imágenes venían a su mente. Un hombre parado siendo apuntado pro varitas, mientras la mujer estaba en el suelo jadeando y con lagrimas

{CARIÑO, NO}Gritaba el Hombre en su cabeza totalmente desesperado {HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CONMIGO DEJEN A ALICE EN PAZ}

{FRANK, DEJAME VETE AMOR, VETE} grito la voz de una mujer con dolor.

Ya no sentía solo su dolor, también el de Alice y Frank dentro de su ser. La desesperación por que el otro se fuera, el dolor que recorría su cuerpo mientras se retorcían de dolor por el hechizo cruciatus. Una y otra vez el dolor invadiendo su mente y su cuerpo, el hechizo era repetido tantas veces como se lo aplicaron a ambos Aurores.

Ni siquiera savia si seguía sosteniendo el túnel, No había descripción para tal dolor. Lo más cercano seria a un desmembramiento una y otra vez mientras que tu cuerpo se recomponía. Intento regresar a la mente de ambos pero las imágenes lo golpeaban cada vez con más dolor.

{NEVILLE} Gritaba la mujer con desesperación {LO LAMENTO AMOR}

{MI BEBE, PERDONANOS}Grito el hombre con la voz destrozada.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-Grito Harry sin poder aguantar más.

Se adentró más en las mentes del ambos aurores. Neville, debía buscarlo y sacarlo antes de que sus fuerzas fueran nulas. El túnel seguía abierto mientras el intentaba llamarlo mentalmente, sin éxito, no tenía ya fuerza ni su mente podía seguir. Su mente se perdió, flotando en una nube de terror, dolor y desesperanza mientras intentaba defenderse de los terribles recuerdos de los aurores.

{SAL DE AHÍ} grito la vos de sus maestros en su mente.

-No- gimió de dolor y frustración mientras nuevamente su mente era destrozada una y otra vez- Neville… adentro… no puedo… no… Neville-

Concentro lo único que le quedaba su convicción y valor. Y nuevamente lo sintieron las mentes de los 3 Longbottom en un solo punto. Neville y sus padres… que hacían o decían no importaba su mente ya no percibía otra cosa que un ardor irresistible.

{Ya… no puedo… mas} dijo su mente jadeante y sufriendo.

Los siguientes días se preguntó si lo que vio fue cierto. Neville estirando ambas manos a cada uno de sus padres, luego los aurores sosteniéndolo y corriendo hacia donde él estaba, tumbado con ambas rodillas en la oscuridad, sosteniendo un túnel de luz que se hacía más chico cada vez, mientras el tifón se desvanecía a su alrededor.

{Solo un poco más, un último esfuerzo} se dijo a sí mismo y expulso toda su magia agrandando el túnel convirtiéndolo todo en un blanco puro. Mientras caía al suelo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, mojado de la espalda y la cara, sintiendo a muchos a su alrededor mientras el sentía un zumbido en sus oídos. Lo movían mientras veía cosas; los zapatos de alguien, la cama de otra persona, artículos mágicos, luces, pelo castaño, pelo rojo, unos ojos color azul intenso, una bata verde oscuro y por ultimo unos ojos color miel.

¿De quiénes eran? Lo sabía, era de…de…Hermione. Si de ella eran. Entonces se movió, saboreo su boca con el sabor a sangre en ella y un toque salado. Se llevó un mano al cuello mientras se sentía aletargado, si alguna vez se emborrachaba esperaba que no se sintiera así, era horrible.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pensabas al hacer algo así?-dijo Hermione y se abrió bien los ojos.

Estaba acostado en una cama y ella sosteniéndole la mano como siempre. Obligándolo a sonreír.

-Eso me suena muy familiar-dijo Harry con voz cansada.

-No me vengas con eso, si hubiera sabido…. Pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Hermione con la voz aliviada pero una mirada furiosa.

-Bien-contesto sentándose.

-Señor Potter, recuéstese, aún no he terminado de checarlo-dijo Emma que por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry sentándose sin que nadie lo impidieran -¿Qué paso?-

-Por donde empiezo, lo busque en el cuarto del señor Weasley por que creí que seguía ahí. Sin en cambio me dijeron que fue a la cafetería al llegar me tope que con las señorita Granger, Weasley, la señora longbottom y el señor Weasley. Comparamos lo que querían y bajamos. Lo encontramos con Neville desmayado en la cama, Alice y Frank en el mismo estado uno sobre otro. Mientras usted parecía en un trance sosteniendo las manos de los tres y con una mirada de completa agonía. Intentamos soltarlo, pero dijo algo de que Neville seguía adentro. Segundos después… cayó al suelo, sangrando de la nariz con abundancia, tosiendo sangre y pareciendo muy mal. Inmediatamente lo atendimos. Han pasado media hora-

-Okey-dijo Harry intentando recordar que había pasado, no lo entendía del todo.- y ¿Cómo estoy Doc?-

En ese momento se percató, que más de media docena de ojos lo veían. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, La señora Longbottom, La señora Weasley, Moody y Tonks. Todos con el mismo semblante de preocupación y en el caso de Hermione soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, que limpio con sus manos y sonrió.

-Tiene algunos daños internos, sus músculos ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar están más que cansados y su magia agotada. Pensé que tendría algún daño mental, pero parece todo en orden-dijo la doctora Emma- Puede irse y estar en su casa, solamente le daré pociones y un par de ungüentos para que se coloque, también me serviría que alguien me acompañe para que le indique como seguir el tratamiento y además enviare una nota a Madame Pomfrey para que te haga un chequeo en Hogwarts y ella vea el mejor tratamiento a seguir-

-¿Neville, Frank y Alice, están bien?-pregunto Harry rápidamente ya que cada cosa recién ocurrida regreso a su mente.

-En prefectas condiciones…. –la doctora lo miro con interés, casi una joya-los señores Longbottom están mejor que nunca, creo que se recuperar por completo-

-¿Completo, completo o a como estaba hoy?-pregunto Harry sin prestar atención a las miradas molestas.

-Completo, completo. No sé qué hiciste Harry, ni cómo. Solo sé que sus mentes se recuperaran poco a poco, necesitaran terapia y mucha atención médica, aun así en más de un año, podrán volver a casa-dijo la doctora Emma aun mirándolo de esa forma- Espero que antes de hacer otro milagro me busque primero-

-No hice nada-dijo Harry sintiendo los colores subirse al rostro. ¿Milagro?, el solo quería ayudar a Neville. –A todo esto ¿Dónde está Neville?-

-Ahí-dijo Hermione señalando la cama de alado.

Ahí estaba tendido en medio de Alice y Fran con la cara llena de sudor y sin embargo una sonrisa, al igual que sus padres en las camas contiguas y todos tomados de las manos. Eso hizo que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

-¿Cuáles serán esos tratamientos? Yo se los daré-dijo La señora Weasley a la doctora.

-Sígame-

Ambas mujeres salieron acompañadas. Tonks se sentó a un lado.

-Bueno muchacho te esperamos abajo. Aun ahí que celebrar la Navidad-dijo Moody palmeándole el Hombro- Solo espero que no quieras ser Medí Mago, ¿Ya te he dicho que serias un excelente auror?-

-Si-contesto Harry con una sonrisa.- Y no se preocupe Medí Mago no es mi profesión-

-Nosotros vamos por Fred y Gorgue que se quedaron cuidando a papá-dijo Ron sonriéndole- ¿Por qué siempre nos asustas?-

-Ni idea-contesto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No hagas nada impudente mientras nos vamos-dijo Ginny y por alguna razón le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó ahí sentado, intentando que Hermione no siguiera echando humo por los oídos y que Lupin no pereciera consternado. Sin percatarse que la señora Longbottom lo miraba.

-Nunca poder pagar lo que has hecho hoy… -dijo de repente atrayendo la atención de los tres.

-No, yo lo hice porque quise, nadie me obligo. Neville es mi amigo y… bueno ya he ayudado a bastantes de mis amigos Neville no podía quedarse atrás-contesto Harry sinceramente, fue suficiente para Hermione le tomara el brazo un poco fuerte pero era un avance.

-¿Cómo…?-comenzó Tonks con la voz tambaleante.

-Ni idea, solo lo hice, supongo que la fe y la valentía me ayudaron-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca. Miro a la señora longbottom un segundo y su mirada se lo dijo todo- ¿Qué hechizo utilizaron?-

Se quedó atónita y palidecio, su viejo sombrero casi se cae mientras el chal apolillado se resbalo de sus hombros.

-¿Sabes del…?-

-Si no lo supiera no los hubiera podido liberar-dijo Hermione con voz medio molesta.- Odio eso-

-¿Hechizo?-pregunto Tonks

-Uno de la familia longbottom, ancestral y no ocupado desde hacía siglos. Mi hijo hace años, cuando Voldemort se levantó, sintió peligro. Me dejo a Neville y junto a Alice realizaron el hechizo. Un hechizo para proteger todos sus secretos y de los demás. Sacrificarían sus mentes a cambio de proteger a los demás. Sus magias protegerían sus mentes y los encerrarían. Nunca se descubrió como liberarlo, es más una maldición. Entendí después el porqué, mi quería Alice, mi hijo Frank, Ellos….ellos se….-dijo con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-No diga mas, siempre fueron unos héroes, ahora más que nunca-dijo Harry levantándose y sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dijo la señora Longbottom soltándose a llanto vivo mientras lo abrazaba, las plumas del sombrero le hicieron cosquillas y el bolso le golpeo la espalda pero aun si dejo que se des ahogara.

Minutos después la señora Weasley entro con una bolsa llena de pociones y ungüentos, además de un montón de otras cosas que no sabía que eran. Toda cortesía de San Mungo. Luego de una despedida muy emotiva de la señora Longbottom y Neville que despertó por tanto ruido, se dirigieron a despedirse del señor Weasley que pareció alivio al verlo. EL postre había sido olvidado en una mesita y seguramente no sería comido muy pronto. Los gemelos lo instigaron a hablar aunque con el señor Weasley haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra no pudo decir nada.

-A veces creo que eres demasiado bueno-dijo Hermione aun algo molesta durante un momento en que la doctora Emma le daba una nota para madame Pomfrey- ¿Por qué no me diste? Pensé que le dirías otra cosa, no que arriesgarías tu mente para ayudar a los señores longbottom-

-Lo siento, todo fue al momento. Tienes razón debí planearlo-dijo Harry parándose y sintiendo que todo se movía, se mareaba y agito su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto de repente Hermione.

-Un mareo, ha de ser que perdí sangre-dijo Harry siendo su voz lejana.

-En cuanto lleguemos comes-dijo Hermione dándole un beso que recibió con gusto.

No tardaron en salir y trasportarse a Grimmauld Place, done los padres de Hermione se enteraron de lo que paso he igual que todos lo bombardearon de preguntas. El tema no paro hasta la noche, donde cenaron en un ambiente entretenido. Las rencillas se terminaron por el momento, todos parecían contentos y se olvidaron un poco de él, que fue lo mejor. La cabeza le dolía y el que tuviera que tomar pociones cada dos horas no le ayudaba para nada. El día parecía no terminar y no quería que terminara, ese ambiente, las voces contentas, las pláticas variadas, el olor a comida deliciosa e incluso las constantes chistes de los gemelos le hacían feliz. Sirius se olvido de todo al ver a Tamara y no dudaba en que ambos se mantenían cerca uno de otro a pesar de que se requerían para diferentes pláticas.

Aunque no era el único, todos se veían igual y algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que eran las mejores navidades de Neville.

Las fiestas pasaron y el año nuevo llego, para todos fue lo mas normal, sin en cambio para Harry era tener a la señora Weasley detrás suyo intentando hacer que siguiera las instrucciones de la doctora Emma. Solo lográndolo por que Hermione era la que se lo aplicaba. Algo bueno era que los padres de Hermione se fueran y no porque les desagradaran al contrario le caía súper bien, solo que las miradas algo enojadas del señor Granger cuando besaba con su hija eran de temer y algunas veces la señora Granger lo cuestionaba sobre sus sentimientos.

Kreacher tomo la habitación en el ático donde Harry había dormido varias veces, se preguntó si el elfo lo eligió a propósito. Sirius parecía algo menos feliz al ver que la navidad se había acabado, y a medida que su regreso a Hogwarts se acercaba, se volvió más y más malhumorado.

Todos se olvidaron de lo sucedido en San mungo el último día de vacaciones, mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Bill. Veía como su torre se peleaba con un peón, enseguida lo llamo la señora Weasley a la cocina y su torre perdió.

-¿Por qué mis piezas siempre pierden?-Se preguntó Harry bajando la escalera mal humorado. Nuevamente un mareo lo asalto, no era la primera vez y después comenzó a ver puntos de colores por todas partes. Suspiro unos segundos deteniéndose de la pared hasta que el mareo freno y los puntos desaparecieron. Continúo bajando lentamente. Esperando que las pociones de San Mungo se aliviara pronto.

Suponía que encontraría a la señor Weasley, sin en cambio en la mesa sentado enfrente de una taza de té estaba el profesor Snape. Miro a su alrededor buscando a la señora Weasley y como no estaba comenzó a subir la escalera.

-Espere, señor Potter- dijo el profesor Snape alargando las palabras.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry sorprendido.- o mejor dicho ¿Para qué?-

-El director me ha enviado a comunicarte, Potter, que su desea es que estudies oclumancia este curso-dijo Snape serio.

-¿Solo eso?, como hacen a uno perder el tiempo. Vera profesor ya se oclumancia-dijo Harry buscando algo en sus bolsillos, esperaba dárselo, pero no tan pronto. Tal vez después de clases.

-No es un juego Potter-dijo Snape con voz silbante.

-Lo sé, he aprendido oclumancia-dijo Harry nuevamente sacando un rectángulo envuelto en pergamino, sin nada a su alrededor.

-Bien, si eso quieres, te are un examen el Lunes a las seis en punto en mi oficina, si alguien pregunta te mande a llamar para verificar que no hagas trampas en mi clase-dijo Snape sin detenerlo y petulante.

-Como si me hiciera falta- agrego Harry lanzándole un pequeño paquete a sus manos que atrapo- Además gracias por el regalo, me va a servir mucho- señalo su bolsa en la pierna.

Snape no hizo otra cosa más que chaquear la lengua. Escucho algarabía arriba, subió lo más rápido que pudo, encontró a toda la familia Weasley acompañados de Hermione, todos felices alrededor del señor Weasley caminando orgullosamente en medio de la sala, vestido con unos pijamas a rayas y cubierto por un impermeable. El regalo de Harry descansaba en la mesa.

-Curado-anuncio radiante al ver a Harry-Completamente curado-

-Esa es una increíble noticia-dijo Harry acercándose con alegría.

-La muestra que les dio Kreacher, el antídoto perfecto, además de que parece ser una muestra muy valiosa pueden curar varios venenos con ella, lo puedes imaginar-dijo la señora Weasley muy contenta.- Y todo se lo ven a Kreacher-

La cena de esa noche fue bastante alegre con el señor Weasley de vuelta y Sirius invitando nuevamente a Tamara que fascinada asistía. Harry les dijo en voz baja a Hermione y Ron lo que había pasado con Snape.

-Supongo que quieren evitar que Voldemort te posea del todo-dijo Hermione enseguida.

-Pero ya tengo la oclumancia la llevo ocupando todo el tiempo incluso ahora y no logro evitar sentirlo-dijo Harry rápidamente.-Además de que mis maestros están evitándolo y por eso no puedo hablar con ellos-

-Solo preséntate demuéstrale lo que haces y ya-dijo Hermione besándolo-¿Que le distes a Snape?-

-Un porta retrato-dijo Harry sin tomarle importancia.

-¿por qué un porta retrato?-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-El regalo en si es la foto, fue una de mi madre-dijo Harry algo sonriente y mirando como a Hermione le brillaban los ojos, al igual que Ron abría la boca. Dejo escapar una risita-Aunque... la verdad espero no se enoje ya que mi padre sale en ella-


	46. Capitulo 46- Realidad perfecta

Y aquí estoy como siempre, subiendo el capítulo. Debo dejar claro que este capítulo resolverá algunas dudas o… por lo menos eso creo yo. Además de que…. no sé qué… mejor lean y disfruten.

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling**

Capítulo 46.- Realidad Perfecta.

El día que partirían del Grimmauld place Iban a regresar a Hogwarts en el autobús, escoltados una vez más por Tonks y Lupin, quienes desayunaban en la cocina cuando entraron y se callaron abruptamente ambos muy sonrojados. No hubiera sido nada extraño a no ser porque Lupin tenía una marca rosa en los labios algo parecido al lápiz labial de Tonks. Además que Lupin inmediatamente se fue de la habitación sin siquiera decirle algo a la Aurora que se vio algo deprimida los siguientes minutos.

Tras un apresurado desayuno y que Harry se limpiara los restos de comida que le dejaba Marlow en la ropa, todos se pusieron las chaquetas. Harry llevaba su chaqueta de piel de dragón mientras Hermione se ponía la chaqueta que le había regalado o por lo menos que eso decía la nota que le mostro. Ella tenía razón era bastante abrigador al igual que la hacía lucir hermosa a su novia.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta partida, no savia cuando volvería y menos si regresaría de verdad, algo le decía que esta sería la única vez que volvería a ver Grimmauld place en varios años.

-Adiós Harry, ten cuidado-aconsejo la señora Weasley abrazándole.

-Ya nos veremos Harry, y vigila a las serpientes por mí-agrego el señor Weasley dándole la mano fuertemente y guiñándole un ojo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres Arthur?-dijo su esposa confundida.

Después de un largo abrazo con Sirius salió al aire invernal, con Tonks disfrazada de dama vestida formalmente, con el pelo gris.

-Vamos, cuanto más pronto tomemos el autobús mejor- animo Tonks, y Harry pensó que seguramente estaba nerviosa por quien estuviera vigilándolos. Aunque solo había muggles por todos lados.

Lupin levanto su brazo derecho con la varita. Una ráfaga de colores apareció por la esquina y un autobús de tres pisos color purpura freno violento a pocos metros de ellos, había aparecido de la nada y apenas evitando un farol. Las puertas se abrieron y un joven delgado cubierto de granos, llevando un uniforme purpura, salto al pavimento y dijo:

\- Bienvenidos al...-

-Ya nos lo sabemos -interrumpió Tonks rápidamente, empujo a Harry a arriba del autobús –Vamos con prisa-

-¿Es...es?-

-Si gritas su nombre te mandare al olvido-murmuro Tonks amenazadoramente, luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione. Lupin no podía quitarle la vista de encima mientras se le salía una mirada algo boba.

-Siempre quise ir en esta cosa-comento ron alegremente, reuniéndose con Harry y mirando alrededor.

-Te arrepentirás-dijo Harry burlándose un poco, ese autobús era peor que los polvos flu.

Enseguida buscaron asientos libres, Harry subió hasta el último piso con Hermione, donde había dos sillas desocupadas al frente y dos atrás. Stan Shumpike, el conductor siguió a ambos ávidamente hasta el fondo. Las cabezas se volvían al pasar Harry, y cuando se sentó nuevamente las cabezas se giraron tan deprisa que parecían asustados, algunas orejas se veían muy rojas.

Una vez que Harry entrego 22 sicklet por ambos, el autobús partió de nuevo, bamboleándose inquietamente. Retumbando y zigzagueando por todo Grimmauld Place. Tomo a Hermione por la cintura y sostuvo su nuca.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Hermione algo molesta.

-Esto será brusco-dijo Harry recordando su primer viaje. Nada placentero.

Enseguida la velocidad aumento lanzando hacia atrás a todos. Aun con Hermione bien sujeta él tuvo que frenarse con los talones para que no se golpeara contra la parte de atrás del autobús. Miraron por la ventana ahora iban a toda velocidad por lo que parecía una autopista.

-A las afueras Birmingham-declaro Stan feliz, respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta Harry mientras Hermione se tomaba con fuerza de su brazo, clavándole las uñas un poco. - Por cierto vi tu nombre en los periódicos, pero no te ponían muy bien. Le dije a eran que parecías totalmente enfermo y no loco, todo eso era simplemente una mentira ¿Verdad Neville?-

EL autobús nuevamente continuo bamboleándose, Vio como rebasaba a una línea de coches por el acampado, mientras los árboles se quitaban de en medio. Hermione cerraba los ojos mientras su rostro comenzaba a verse verde.

-¿Por qué te llamo Neville?-pregunto Hermione en una parada.

-Ni idea- Mintió Harry un poco, la verdad no tenía idea por qué Stan le seguía llamando Neville cuando ya sabía quién era. Suponía que era por su último viaje.

Nuevamente el autobús acelero con tal fuerza que no pudieron seguir hablando. Seguía parándose y continuando el viaje un bosque, luego una cuidad, un viaducto, edificios muy altos, una colina, incluso se podría decir que visitaron todo Londres en menos de media hora.

-Prefiero a Buckbeack-dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry casi lastimándolo, el que de verdad lo lastimaba era Marlow que seguramente ya había perforado su playera-De verdad viajare otra vez en Buckbeack, si no tengo que volverme a subir a esta cosa. -

-Escuchen, Hogwarts es la siguiente parada-informo Stan alegremente, tambaleándose hacia ellos y señalando a Tonks que no estaba mejor que ellos sujeta con ambas manos-Esa belleza de enfrente nos dio una propina si los dejamos antes que los demás, pero será después de la siguiente parada-

El autobús se detuvo una vez más y un mago de aspecto malhumorado bajo. Tras estar en una velocidad increíble, se encontraron en un nevado Hogsmeade. Harry capto un vistazo del cabeza de puerco a un lado de la calle. Tan deprisa como pudieron bajaron del autobús e incluso Ron estaba asustado. Al bajar Hermione le parecía que no tardaría mucho en devolver el desayuno, pues estaba casi tan verde como Marlow el cual en ese momento era un verde pálido.

Lupin y Tonks les ayudaron a bajar su equipaje, aunque no era necesario ya en Hogwarts Harry podía hacer que fueran flotando o encogerlos. Después salieron a despedirse. Harry hecho un vistazo hacia el autobús, vio a cada pasajero con la nariz pegada a la ventana mirándolo directamente.

-Estarás seguro una vez que estén adentro-asevero Tonks echando una ojeada a la carretera- Les deseo un buen curso-

-Harry no necesita protección-dijo Hermione con las manos en las rodillas e inclinada, ayudando a Ginny que estaba hincada y de vez en cuando daba arcadas- Es muy fuerte-

-Aun así nada de meterse en aprietos-dijo Lupin subiendo al autobús y Tonks a lado de él.

-Y ustedes dos nada de andarse besuqueando por los rincones-dijo Harry seriamente.- Además dile a Sirius que ya era hora de que consiguiera Novia-

Ambos se pusieron completamente rojos mientras abrían la boca. Y las puertas se cerraron abruptamente y antes de saberlo solo había unas marcas en la nieve, demostrando la existencia del autobús.

-No era necesario que dijeras eso-dijo Hermione con mejor semblante.

-Alguien tenía que decir algo.-dijo Harry sacando la varita y levitando los Baúles.- Además no negaras que ya era tiempo para Sirius y que Lupin tiene que admitir que le gusta Tonks-

-Tiene razón. Todos nos dimos cuentas en las fiestas-dijo Ron recargado en un árbol respirando profundamente- ODIO ESE MALDITO AUTOBÚS-

Los siguientes minutos todos luchaban contra la resbaladiza subida al castillo, Harry evitando que Hermione y Ginny resbalaran por el puente de piedra. Se dio cuenta que algo se novia en el bosque, era grande, además de que no solo era uno eran cerca de 50 o más. Sintió su magia algo muy fuerte y casi impenetrable. Algo familiar y escabroso le recordaban esas presencias.

Se preguntó si debía investigar ahora o más tarde, pero al ver a todos tan felices subiendo por los terrenos, pensó que si habían causado desastres ya sería por algo y que después investigaría tranquilamente. De todas formas vigilaría las presencias y se mantendría en alerta por cualquier movimiento contra el colegio o los alumnos. Paso la mayor parte del siguiente día temiendo que aquellas cosas que se movían en el bosque prohibido atacaran.

Su clase matinal de pociones no hizo nada más que hacer una simple poción, mientras Snape trataba de atraparlo por la espalda seguramente para verificar la oclumancia. Realmente dudaba que la legeremancia pasiva del profesor le afectara solo un poco, si quería leer su mente tendría que utilizar metidos más drásticos.

Su humor empeoro cuando se enteró que había un nuevo viaje a Hogsmeade para el día de san Valentín. Se perdería un día genial para ir a Hogsmeade, sobre todo teniendo novia ya que incluso le comentaron que había concursos y actividades para las parejas. Y que mejor forma de pasar ese día que divirtiéndote con la persona que amas. Hermione se mostraba también algo triste. Aunque había una oportunidad. Sacando su billetera y revisado sus cosas, la saeta, el mapa y la capa. Además de la capa de invisibilidad que obtuvo de rescatar al señor Weasley e incluso estaban los omniculares, la quaffle que le regalo Hermione, artículos Weasley que añadió a la caja recién recibida, libros varios que ingreso en la biblioteca infinita, Pociones varias que tiro por su caducidad y guardo los frascos en la bolsa regalada por Snape y por ultimo las cosas que más preocupaban a Harry, el guardapelo y la sangre de lord Voldemort.

Seleccionando espacios para sus cosas y arreglo todo dentro de la billetera. No tenía ni idea que con el paso de los años acumularía tantas cosas y algunas muy apreciadas por él. Incluso encantando un compartimiento para poder sacar directamente dinero y no sacar la bolsa de Gringotts (Aunque claro que estaban conectadas). La curiosidad le gano y reviso su libro del banco, en ella vio claramente como ponía Hogwarts y Hogsmeade como terrenos Potter.

Se preguntaba cuando Lupin se enteraría que ya tenía todas sus cosas y que incluso solo le dejo un monedero completamente vacío. Cuando se enterara que le jugo una buena reversa quitándole todo de un solo tirón estaría furioso. Solo que esta vez no podría quitarle nada ya que la billetera que le regalo Hagrid regresaría él aunque se la quitara.

Se sintió aliviado cuando todos los miembros de Pendragon se acercaban a saludarlo y en el caso de Sofí a reclamarle el que no le avisara que se iría de Hogwarts para las Navidades, aunque al enterarse de lo sucedido lo perdono. Varios preguntaron cuando seria la siguiente reunión.

-Les enviare la fecha por el galeón mágico de Hermione-dijo Harry una y otra vez- Esta noche no puede ser, tengo que ir al despacho de Snape-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Zacarías Smith desdeñosamente después de arrinconarlo en la entrada del gran comedor.- ¿Son clases extras?-

\- No, piensa que hago trampa-contesto Harry alejándose junto con Ron que parecía querer matarlo, pues habida encontrado a Ginny besándose con Zacarías recién la noche anterior.

-Aun puedo Maldecirlo-dijo Ron levantando su varita y mirando hacia atrás.

-Déjalo en paz-dijo Hermione bajándole la varita- Ginny sabe con quién sale y con quién no. Es como si estuviera molesta con Daphne solo porque sale contigo-

Ron gruño mientras parecía muy molesto y viendo a Harry, como si esperara que le diera la razón.

-No es para tanto, solo tiene novio- dijo Harry alzando los hombros algo indiferente, sobre todo porque él lo savia desde hacía mucho.

-Claro, no es mucho…. y si se queda con él y tengo sobrinos idiotas-dijo Ron aun gruñendo.

-No serían muy diferentes a ti-dijo Hermione juntando las cejas molesta- Ginny es libre de salir con quien ella quiera-

-Hablando de salir ¿Vas a ir con Daphne en San Valentín?-pregunto Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Por supuesto, está muy emocionada. Solo espero que mi Hermanita no salga con el idiota ese-dijo Ron sentándose y comenzando a servirse la comida.- ¿Ustedes?-

-No tengo permiso. Pero pueden ir mione y divertirse un rato-dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras hacía lo mismo que su amigo.

-No iré sin ti-dijo Hermione decidida.

-Eso está por verse. Te mereces algo de diversión Mione-dijo Harry dándole un beso por su lealtad.

Luego de comer salieron a sus clases vespertinas mientras el literalmente arrastraba su cuerpo lentamente hacia el despacho de Snape.

A las seis en punto aquella tarde, se encontró parado en la puerta del despacho de Snape deseando estar en otro lado, aun así, llamo y entro.

La oscura habitación estaba lleno con cientos de frascos de cristal con trozos de animales y plantas se suspendían dentro, una variedad de opciones de colores en fila y todos clasificados. Aunque su atención fue sin embargo atraída por el escritorio, donde un cuenco de piedra grabado con runas y símbolos yacía en el foco de la luz de una vela, era un Pensadero. Se preguntó cómo rayos hacia el profesor para tener uno. Hermione le comento que el suyo había costado demasiado encontrarlo y eso con la ayuda de Apahtio y mucho más adquirirlo pues era una pequeña fortuna. ¿Snape podía costearlo?

-Cierra la puerta Potter-dijo la voz siniestra del profesor.

Harry hizo lo que el profesor ordeno, con el horrible sentimiento de que estaba siendo encarcelado y que tendría que defenderse con garras y colmillos para salir de ahí. Enseguida Snape señalo un asiento, el cual Harry se sentó. Los ojos del profesor eran fríos, el disgusto llenaba cada línea de su cara y parecía decidido a demostrar que no savia oclumancia.

-Bien profesor ya que estamos aquí-dijo Harry sintiendo un poco de confianza en sus habilidades-Dejemos claro algunas cosas. A usted le gusta mi cara y a mí no me gusta que me vea así. El que sea igual a mi padre, no me hace él y preferiría que no me vea tan fríamente-

-De acuerdo-dijo el profesor Snape.

-Ahora dejando eso de al lado. Supongo que podemos empezar-dijo Harry

-Dices que ya aprendiste oclumancia ¿no?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry seguro de su nivel de protección.- También algo de legeremancia, aunque nunca lo ocupo-

-Bien, entonces comprenderá para que sirven-dijo el profesor Snape haciendo una pequeña sonrisa solo por un minúsculo momento-Entonces podrá evadir el siguiente ataque de legeremancia-

El profesor saco la varita, Harry que lo sabía de antemano lo desarmo.

-Si no puedes evadir la legeremancia por lo menos puedes desarmar el intento de leer la mente-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bien ahora, intentare entrar a su mente cuando lo haga usted...-inicio Snape.

-Sí, sí, te sacare de mi mente o te daré falsos recuerdo-dijo Harry seguro de lo que hacía sin levantarse de la silla. Snape tomo su varita del suelo y lo apunto directo a su frente.

- _legilimensi_ -

El hechizo golpeo a Harry en su frente. Antes de lo que hubiese pensado la oficina paso ante sus ojos y se desvaneció. Tenía cinco años miraba a Dudley montar una bicicleta nueva, su corazón ardía de tristeza.

{No} dijo Harry en su mente, entonces el su pequeña versión empujaba a Dudley que caía y él se subía en la bicicleta para salir volando por los aires como en la película de E.T.

Enseguida sintió como Snape salía de su mente, revirtió el hechizo y nuevamente se borró la imagen de su primo en el suelo y el volando en una bicicleta. Se encontró en un prado verde, el cielo era azul y en la colina había dos niños, era una niña pelirroja y uno con cabello negro algo grasiento. El chico debía ser Snape, no debía invadir la privacidad del profesor, sobre todo porque no le gustaba que invadiera. Enseguida salió de la imagen y regreso a la oficina de Snape, el profesor se encontraba arrodillado en la habitación.

-¿Lo viste Potter?-dijo débilmente.

-No, pero si hubiera querido habría visto todo lo que quisiera-dijo Harry sintiéndose apenado con el profesor.

Se alzó de repente con la mano alzada y varita en mano - _legilimensi-_

Enseguida se encontraba perseguido por cuatro dragones... y el s montaba al colacuerno hungaro que escupía fuego. Cambio se encontraba viendo al profesor de joven corriendo por un pasillo con una rosa en la mano detrás de una pelirroja de ojos verdes, ella giro un poco la vista con los ojos rojos y una mirada dolida. Nuevamente salió y ahí estaba en el despacho con el profesor sudando a mares.

-legi...-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-BASTA-grito Harry fuertemente-Eso es todo, si quiere torturarse usted mismo puede continuar toda la noche, pero yo no quiero ver sus recuerdos. No si son algo importante para usted. Dígale a Dumbledore que tengo a Voldemort fuera de mi mente, pero al que tengo adentro no puedo detenerlo por siempre-

Harry se levantó de la silla y se acercó, todo su frente y reparo el daño que se había hecho. Salió del despacho, había visto un lado del profesor que nunca mostraría a nadie. Encontró a Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca donde estaban trabajando sobre los montones de deberes que tenían. Todos los de quinto curso mantenían su vista en libros con montones de pergaminos. El único sonido distinto era el crujir de los zapatos de madame Pince.

-¿Cómo te fue?-susurro Hermione, y entonces, preocupada agrego.- ¿ha visto algo que no debía?-

-No, solo vio a Dudley montando una bicicleta y a cuatro dragones -dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione.-Jamás lo dejaría ver algo importante-

Continuaron haciendo deberes, Harry termino justo a tiempo para salir de la biblioteca e ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Fred y George estaban vendiendo artilugios Weasley.

Harry sintió alegría demasiada alegría, algo que le inquietaba, él podía estar seguro que su felicidad no era propia.

-Vengan-dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron subiendo rápidamente por la escalera y entrando en su habitación.

Enseguida se tocó la frente sentía punzadas leves, la risa lo invadió llenando todo el cuarto, no era una risa leve, si no cruel y muy fría.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-dijo Hermione asustada.

-Está feliz, realmente feliz-dijo Harry sintiéndose idiota al seguir riéndose.-Se debilito mi barrera al poner a Snape a lanzarme hechizos, ahora está más cerca de mi mente-

-¿qué crees que sea Harry?-pregunto Ron acercándose.

-Algo muy bueno-murmuro Harry, estaba empezando a temblar, sentía a Voldemort más cerca que nunca, su cuerpo estaba sudando frio y temblar - Ahora tengo algo que dirigir.-

Las palabras salieron como si alguien más estuviera dentro de su mente

-Tienes que sacarlo de tu mente Harry-dijo Hermione acercándose y tomándole el rostro.

Mirando sus ojos asustados, empezando a ponerse llorosos, eso lo regreso al presente sintiéndose al fin el mismo, peleando nuevamente por el control de su mente.

-Solo necesito tiempo para alzar nuevamente mis barreras, Snape las atravesó, dejo un hueco por donde se colara-dijo Harry dejando de pensar y poniendo su mente en blanco y alzando nuevamente la barrera.-Estoy bien-

Hermione pasó casi todo el tiempo restante observándolo como si intentara saber si seguía siendo el mismo o si Voldemort ya se había apoderado de su mente. La mañana siguiente Harry descubrió por que Voldemort estaba tan feliz, cuando Hermione recibió el diario el profeta lo aliso, durante un momento miro la primera plana soltando un grito ahogado, que hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿qué?-pregunto Harry con media tostada en la boca.

Por toda respuesta, extendió el periódico sobre la mesa delante de ellos y señalo diez fotografías en blanco y negro que ocupaban la totalidad de la primera página, algunas personas de las imágenes se burlaban silenciosamente. Otros daban palmaditas con los dedos al marco de sus cuadros, con apariencia insolente. Cada retrato tenía un pie de foto con el nombre y el crimen de la persona que había sido enviada a azkaban.

"Antoni Dolohov

Algernon Rookwood

Bellatrix Lestrange "

Fueron los únicos nombres que pudo leer antes de Hermione le diera un codazo y le señalara hacia los titulares encima de las fotos.

"Fuga masiva en Azkaban, el ministerio teme que los viejos mortifagos se estén reagrupando.

Anoche, a última hora, el ministerio de magia anuncio la realización de una fuga masiva en azkaban.

En una entrevista con los reporteros en su oficina privada, Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia, confirmo que diez prisioneros de máxima seguridad escaparon a primeras horas de la tarde de ayer y que ya ha informado al primer ministro muggle la naturaleza peligrosa de estos individuos

Se cree que el prófugo Barty Crouch Jr. ha ayudado a los recién fugados. Se le suplica a los lectores que se mantengan en alerta hasta que todos los Mortifagos sean capturados"

-Por eso estaba tan contento anoche-señalo Ron atemorizado.

-Genial-gruño Harry, al ver el resto de nombres y reconocer algunos más-Ahora debo preocuparme por un montón de mortifagos sueltos-

-No dice nada de Voldemort-dijo Ron en un susurro.

-Difícilmente dirá Fudge "Discúlpenme, Dumbledore me advirtió que esto podía pasar, los guardianes de Azkaban se han unido a lord Voldemort también y han hecho posible el escape. Hemos atacado a un inocente estudiante y a un director por puro miedo a que el regresara Voldemort"-dijo Hermione amargamente.

-Sería un titular largo-dijo Harry sobándose la cicatriz por puro instinto, su humor era pésimo -"Ministro idiota" es lo más rápido-

Hermione abrió el periódico y empezó a leer, la siguiente hoja, mientras Harry miraba que todos al rededor se mostraban algo Nerviosos pero tranquilos. Hacia 2 años estaban aterrados por Sirius que solo era un hombre inocente, pero ahora que había 10 mortifagos reales y despiadados afuera de Azkaban parecían estar casi Felices.

Al otro lado en la mesa de profesores se veía entre ellos. Dumbledore discutía con McGonagall y con varios profesores, mientras discutían el profesores de un momento para otro la profesora McGonagall estiro el brazo hacia la entrada del gran comedor saludando y Harry volteo. Enseguida vio a la puerta a Hagrid dejando que un grupo de Ravenclaw pasara. Se veía mucho menos lesionado, claramente tenía un aspecto mucho mejor a la última vez, Además de que llevaba fin fija su varita en un cinturón de cuero.

-¡Es Hagrid!-salto Hermione al mirarlo también-¡Vamos!-

Enseguida salió corriendo en dirección del guarda bosques, y Harry la siguió a gusto de ver a su amigo nuevamente en el castillo seguido de Ron que parecía también feliz de ver a Hagrid.

-Hola Hermione, Ron, Harry ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Hagrid mientras Hermione intentaba abrazarlo pero apenas y podía extender los brazos lo suficiente para apenas cubrirle parte de su cintura. Harry llego gusto en el momento en que Hermione se separaba y se mostraba sorprendida por la varita que colgaba de su cinturón.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo te la pasaste tú?-pregunto Ron mientras Hermione volteaba su mirada a Harry.

Lo supo de inmediato. Estaba en un problema grande, ya que la única que conocía todas las varitas que tallaba era ella y de alguna forma debía recordar que esa en especial era un experimento.

-Pues... bien- Contesto Hagrid mirando a la mesa de profesores, luego miro a Hermione que parecía muy insistente con su varita y se la mostro- Solo que he tenido un par de problemas. Por cierto tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, así... que...Disculpen-

-Sí, entendemos-dijo Hermione regresándole la varita. -¿Tienes el permiso del Ministerio?-

-Por su puesto lo conseguí a principios de Diciembre y la varita me la dio un muy buen amigo-dijo Hagrid volteando la mirada un poco- Así que no te preocupes no estoy infringiendo una ley-

-Eso es genial-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Hagrid, miro a Harry un minuto antes de fruncir el ceño –Sobre todo el que te lo entregaran personalmente-

Y le dio la espalda a Harry, caminando de regreso para terminar su desayuno sin siquiera decirle una palabra más.

-¿Qué le has hecho Harry?-pregunto Ron con la boca abierta y sorprendido.

-Se ve bastante enojada -dijo Hagrid tan impresionado como el mismo Ron.

-No se preocupen. -dijo Harry viendo que había mucha gente a su alrededor intentando escuchar la conversación.- Se enojó por….- señalo la varita de Hagrid para que entendieran- Parece que entendió como paso-

-Oh, lo lamento, no imagine que no le contaras... eso-dijo Hagrid con preocupación e intentando asegurar su varita nuevamente - Aun así, necesito hablar con Dumbledore... Más tarde podemos hablar, lo lamento Harry. No debí decir nada-

-Tranquilo ella me perdonara… algún día-dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco.- Solo espero que siga siendo un secreto entre nosotros-

-Claro, claro... además no sabría cómo contarle... lo que paso ese día-dijo Hagrid mientras un grupo de chicas pasaba a su lado.

-¿De que hablaban?-pregunto Ron mientras regresaban a lado de Hermione que lo miraba insistentemente.

-De la varita, ya sabes secretos de fabricación-dijo Harry simplemente y Ron quedo conforme.

Enseguida Hagrid se fue junto a Dumbledore, mientras Harry se sentaba a lado de Hermione, ella le daba una mirada algo enojada para después regresar a su plato de huevos y tocinos que habían desaparecido por el apetito de Marlow. Ron vio a Daphne y como muchas otras veces desapareció para ir a lado de su novia.

-¿Cómo le entregaste la varita en persona?, digo él estaba en las montañas del norte-pregunto Hermione después de un rato. Mientras se dirigían a la clase.

-Pues es sencillo, fui a las montañas del norte -dijo Harry tan lento que le pareció recorrer un piso entero- Tenia que crear su varita con su sangre y entregarle el permiso para utilizarla, además de que…-

-¿SALISTE DE HOGWARTS? Como se te ocurre. Si Dumbledore se entera enserio tomara medidas preventivas -dijo Hermione volviendo a poner cara furiosa y algunos de los alumnos se hacían a un lado tan deprisa que parecía haber visto un dragón suelto.

-Bueno necesitábamos a los gigantes y tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. La segunda vez con el señor Weasley tenía que ir y nadie se dio…-dijo Harry al segundo se dio cuenta que había sido una tontería decirlo.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN NO SE HA DADO CUENTA! ¡PUEDES SALIRTE O IRTE DE HOGWARTS SIN QUE ME ENTERE! ¡DESPUES DE TODO ERES EL GRAN HARRY POTTER Y ERES INVULNERABLE!-Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio una mirada de dolor.

-Mione espera-dijo mirando como salía caminando a toda prisa sin prestarle atención. A pesar de que fue atrás de ella intentando disculparse y contarle ella simplemente no lo escuchaba.

Le dejo de hablar por el resto de día, incluso evitaba mirarlo. Harry suponía que era porque si lo hacia su corazón se le ablandaría de inmediato, además de que siempre lo veía con los ojos rojos y dolidos. Ron le comento que la oía murmuraba cosas de un idiota que no pensaba en los demás y de un idiota que no piensa en los sentimientos de su novia.

-Solo quiero saber ¿Cuánto durara esto? Ya te pedí perdón. De verdad no volveré a salir de Hogwarts. Perdóname Mione-Se disculpó por enésima vez mientras terminaban los deberes de Snape. Eh igual que las anteriores Hermione simplemente le lanzo una mirada furiosa, y continuo con sus deberes.

Al siguiente día fue igual. Incluso peor porque Luna lo flanqueo en clase de Herbologia y le dijo que no le hablaría hasta que Hermione lo hiciera y para rematar le saco la lengua. Al principio le dio risa, se le quito cuando Daphne lo ignoro en la hora del almuerzo y le lanzaba una mirada que podría matar igual que un basilisco durante la cena. Sofí fue la cereza del pastel que acabo con la poca felicidad de ese día, ya que le regaño durante media hora mientras le decía que no debía preocupar a Hermione, que le tuviera consideración y que fuera un mejor Novio. Después se volteo sin escuchar explicaciones y se fue a lado de Daphne y Luna que estaba con Hermione.

¿Cuándo es que Hermione les comento que estaban peleados? Esa era la pregunta que le paso durante todo el tiempo de ese día.

El hecho de que Hermione no le hablara solo duro un dos días más, ya que ninguno de los dos aguanto mucho sin hablarse y estaban muy ansiosos por estar cerca del otro, después disfruto de que su pelea terminara, con el abrazándola y no separándose de ella durante un buen rato, mientras Hermione se ponía roja pues le decía cosas lindas al oído.

El tema de la siguiente semana no era otra más que la fuga de azkaban cuya historia parecía estar armando revuelo y muchos haciendo conjeturas de como escaparon. Incluso Harry escucho que en Hogsmeade se había visto uno de los mortifagos, donde se suponía que estaba la casa de los sustos y que desde ahí iban a invadir Hogwarts. Simplemente reforzó los encantamientos en Hogwarts y hechizo los terrenos de Hogsmeade con los sellos dados por el banco. Si alguno de los mortifagos fugados o de los que conocía Harry se aparecía por Hogsmeade o alrededor de Hogwarts seria alertado inmediatamente.

Aquellos que provenían de familias mortifagos empezaron a tener una fama tan mala como la de Harry, enseguida acudían algunos con Theo que inmediatamente los juzgaba y si merecían la pena los dirigía a él para iniciarlos como Pendragon. Otros parecían tranquilos y algunos huían de la mirada de los demás totalmente apenados. Draco se dedicaban a decir que atacarían a aquellos que fueran familiares de muggles o quien se juntara con ellos. Intervino en un ataque verbal al pequeño Arthur que fue acorralado por un par de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Harry era esta vez objeto de muchos más murmullos de los acostumbrados y señalado por los pasillos esos días, aunque esta vez los notaba menos hostiles y más de duda.

Aun habían niños de primero que salían corriendo en cuanto el cruzaba un pasillo o incluso lo veían como un actor famoso de películas. El estado de ánimo de los estudiantes no era mucho mejor que la de los profesores, estos también se encontraban murmurando en los pasillos y a veces pasaban caminando rápidamente por los pasillos mientras miraban a todas direcciones seguramente tratando de evitar a Umbridge o que no los siguiera. La profesora McGonagall les conto días después que estaba buscando nuevas escusas para hacer más decretos educacionales y que no debían darle el gusto.

Harry pensó que desde la fuga de azkaban, Voldemort estaría más enojado o contento, pero su cicatriz parecía estar estática sin ninguna picazón o alguna emoción que no fuera suya. Era extraño como si le diera un respiro antes de intentar poseerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Gracias a las actividades de Voldemort supuso que Fudge al fin entendería y retiraría un poco la soga de Hogwarts, pero al contrario el pareció querer controlar la escuela por completo, así que cada cosa que no le gustaba a Umbridge aplicaba un nuevo decreto. Por lo consiguiente Harry ocultaba a Marlow cada vez que caminaba en un pasillo o si sentía que Umbridge estaba cerca.

Umbridge parecía más determinada a encontrar algún profesor que despedir que a meterle el pie en sus vida estudiantil. Lo que agradecía por momentos.

Le pidió a Hagrid que se mantuviera a salvo y que regresara a su puesto de guardián de los terrenos, solo mientras estaba Umbridge en el colegio. Sin rechistar Hagrid cedió, por ese año, el puesto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank que inmediatamente se puso muy contenta.

Suponía que Trelawney estaría en la cuerda floja más que nunca, pero esperezaría ver a que pasaba. Ron le comento que cada lección de adivinación era ahora dictada en presencia de Umbridge y su sujetapapeles, siempre interrumpiendo a la profesora Trelawney, quien cada vez parecía más histérica de lo normal, siempre exigiendo mostrarle sus dotes de adivinación y fallando en el intento.

Hagrid parecía estar muy ocupado, mucho más que con su puesto común. Supuso que era por los habitantes del bosque prohibido, y con el constante ir y venir de su amigo al bosque prohibido comenzó a llamar la atención de Umbridge. En cuanto a los Pendragon, les había dicho que hablarían una vez que estuviera seguro que Umbridge no escuchara, lo cual casi fue imposible mientras ella revisaba las clases y también evitaba que cualquiera saliera a los terrenos. No pudiendo visitar a Hagrid, por ese momento, ya con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, además de su control sobre todo el castillo le daba la oportunidad de verlo. Solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta.

Umbridge ya parecía haberse percatado del avance que daban los Pendragon con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron con sus frecuentes encuentros en la sala de menesteres. Aunque Sirius no había regresado a la sala, Harry se había decidido levantar la prohibición solo por cualquier caso de emergencia.

-Esto es un gran problema, pero mientras hagamos avances creo que es mejor que no hacer nada-dijo Ron, mientras Harry, Hermione y el entraban en la sala común luego de una clase del maleficio reducto.

-Todos se están esforzando mucho, creo que eso es lo mejor-dijo Harry, sonriendo- La siguiente vez tendremos duelos de práctica, para ver como están.

Los nervios por el escape de los mortifagos se disipo rápidamente. Los Pendragon sin en cambio no se dejaron de esforzar al contrario estaban completamente concentrados. Algunos nuevos que se unieron a Pendragon, Zacarías Smith, Deán y Seamos que después de todo se disculparon y decidieron apoyarlo.

Harry dedujo que Neville estaría muy feliz y que nada podría cambiar su estado de ánimo, se equivocó. Se notaba una mejora mágica en Neville durante clases, pero fuera de ella de ellas siempre estaba pensativo, le tenían que hablar varias veces para que contestara, estaba decaído, taciturno, melancólico y sombrío. Solo Luna lograba sacarle una sonrisa el demás tiempo no hablaba. Incluso cuando Harry le pregunto qué le sucedía, solo sonrió y se fue por la tangente. No podían ser sus calificaciones no eran tan malas, se notaba una mejora notable en cada clase de Pendragon.

Cuando Harry les enseño el hechizo protector, un medio para desviar maldiciones de poca importancia de modo que rebotaran sobre el atacante, únicamente Hermione domino el encantamiento antes que Neville. La mayoría lo felicito y estaban asombrados con él, pero Neville jamás sonrió, al contrario su rostro denotaba frustración. Tenía que sacarle que le pasaba.

-Ahora aremos una sesión de Duelos-dijo Harry en la ultima hora de la sesión haciendo que la sala de menesteres limpiara todo el lugar de prácticas y solo el murmullo de la cascada se escuchaba a lo lejos- Uno a uno-

-Genial-dijeron los gemelos sonriendo mientras se limpiaban el sudor de su frente.- ¿Dónde está la mesa de duelo?-

-Sin mesa de duelo-dijo Ron metiendo un montón de papeles dentro de uno de sus viejos sombreros de punta.

-En una batalla o en una guerra, no hay límites desde donde se puede atacar. Solo es sobrevivir a tu enemigo-concluyo Hermione dirigiendo a todos junto a la cascada.

-Ho no-dijo Ginny muy preocupada y volteaba a ver a Zacarías de vez en cuando.

-Todos uno a uno, se pondrán en medio de la sala, el punto principal es dejar inconsciente a su adversario. También sirve dejarlos noqueados. Sin lesiones o maleficios-dijo Harry mirando las caras de emoción de algunos y preocupación de otros. Neville sin en cambio parecía no saber ni donde estaba-Pueden utilizar todo lo que han aprendido aquí. Yo protegeré y seré juez en cada uno de los encuentro. Puedo interferir si me parece demasiado peligroso o si el combate se extiende.-

Uno a uno pasó a la mitad y se enfrentaban.

En la primer duelo fue de Fred contra Lee Jordán, Fred gano pues enseguida le lanzo un maleficio de piernas de gelatina y Lee cayó al suelo sin poderse parar. Cada uno utilizaba diferentes encantamientos, mientras algunos especulaba quien ganaría. Fred y George hacían apuestas para ganar dinero, obviamente todos apostaban por sus favoritos. Los duelos duraban algunos desde unos minutos hasta unos simples segundos. Cuando fue el turno de Ron, Harry lo emparejo con Luna, lo cual fue un empate ya que ambos decidieron atacar casi de la misma forma, y después de 10 minutos en un duelo muy cerrado lo dio por concluido pues ambos sudando y jadeantes estaban a punto de perder agotar su magia.

Los ayudo a recuperarse y emparejo a Hermione con Cho chan, no le sorprendió que la Ravenclaw Volara por los aires un par de minutos después de empezar y callera en una trampa donde el suelo la engullo y dejo su cabeza sobresaliendo. Cho parecía impresionada por Hermione, aunque Harry detecto un poco de hostilidad, a lo cual simplemente felicito a ambas.

-Esa es mi novia-dijo Harry cuando estuvo a su lado. Hermione le sonrió coquetamente y parecía querer saltar de emoción.

Theo fue contra George ambos terminaron con una batalla de inteligencia, aunque muchos se aburrieron Gano Theo cuando le reboto un Hechizo de desmayo. Sofí fue inesperadamente contra Colín que después de un rato terminaron lanzándose Hechizos de desarme y ambos soltaron su varita. El veredicto de Harry fue que Colín estaba más preparado y Sofí solo tuvo suerte. Lo que no dijo es que Colín no fue directamente a desarmarla, y que durante algunos segundos la miraba intensamente con una sonrisa. Solo esperaba que no hiriera a su Hermanita. Daphne termino fácilmente con Padma. Angelina con Anthony y Hannah con Zacarías. Algunos empates como Alex winnickus y Seamus Finigan o Magnus y Jazmín. Terminaron los duelos con algunos no complacidos con los resultados y otros felices por ganar. Solo faltaba Neville de pareja y parecía extremadamente ansioso de entrar a duelo.

-Bien, ya están todos solo falta Neville. Como hay un número impar de contrincantes, tendrá que ir contra mí- Declaro Harry quitándose su túnica y dejándola en el suelo.

Lo miraron boquiabiertos y después a Neville, el cual parecía tan impresionado como ellos. Se quitó sus demás cosas, excepto los anillos excalibur, la hombrera de Hufflepuff y la bolsa de los grimorios. Camino a en medio del lugar con todos murmurando cosas y haciendo nuevas apuestas, por lo que escucho todos estaban de su favor. Espero a que Neville saliera de su conmoción, gracias a Luna logro caminar con algo de lentitud y se paró enfrente de él a una distancia considerable

-Mismas reglas-dijo Harry acercándose e inclinándose, alzando su varita. Siguiendo los buenos modales de los duelos aunque lo planteo como una batalla.

-S...s...si-dijo Neville un poco temeroso siguiendo sus pasos.

Alzo la varita esperando el ataque de Neville, nadie hacia ruido, ni hacían un solo movimiento así que el silencio reinaba. La respiración de Neville rompió eso era rápida, su mano temblaba y parecía estar en otro lado en lugar de un duelo. Harry se molestó.

-Reducto-dijo Harry lanzando su primer encantamiento, enseguida Neville se lanzó al suelo evitando el hechizo y cubriéndose la cabeza. No era necesario el hechizo goleo muy alejado, cerca del pequeño desaparecieron un par de árboles. -No estás en clase Neville, estas en un duelo, mantente atento y mira a tu enemigo-

-No eres mi enemigo-dijo Neville levantándose mientras temblaba.

-Ahora yo soy tu único enemigo-Rectifico Harry alzando la varita nuevamente- Confringo-

El hechizo salió directo a Neville que logro moverse a tiempo, el hechizo creo una pequeña línea totalmente recta. Continuo con el mismo nivel de intensidad mientras Neville solo seguía evitando los maleficios y hechizos, algunos mágicamente otros moviéndose. Cada vez que lanzaba un nuevo hechizo su tención aumentaba, Neville se había esforzado tanto solo para mostrar ese nivel.

-¿VAS A PELEAR O SOLO A HUIR?-Grito Harry mientras Neville se recuperaba del ultimo hechizo.

Harry bajo la varita no continuaría el duelo, podría lastimar a Neville y eso no solucionaría nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Harry con la voz dura mientras se acercaba a paso apresurado.

-No puedo pelear contigo-dijo Neville con voz clara y firme mientras lo veía a la cara- No después de lo que has hecho por mí y mis….-

No termino pues Harry planto un puñetazo en su mejilla, tirándolo al suelo, con la mirada llorosa y una marca roja en la cara.

-¡Harry!-escucho gritar a Hermione y Luna, la primera con un tono sorprendida, la segunda algo enojada.

Tomo a Neville del cuello y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-No estoy aquí para que me agradezcas, ni para esa clase de cursilerías. Te estoy enseñando a defenderte y pelear, quiero que te levantes y me des pelea, quiero que demuestres que estas echo. Eres un mago estupendo y…-

-Es mentira-dijo Neville con la mirada sombría y apretando los dientes- Yo…. Yo…nunca… ¡YO NUNCA SERE COMO MIS PADRES!-

Los ojos azules de Neville derramaron lágrimas, mientras apretaba las manos y se ponían blancas y parecía más frustrando que nunca.

-¡SOY TORPE, OLVIDADIZO, LENTO, DESCUIDADO Y DÉBIL!, ¡NO PUEDO SER UN HÉROE COMO ELLOS!-grito Neville desesperado, totalmente en llanto-¡SOY MUY DÉBIL HARRY!, ¡NO PUEDO SER COMO TÚ!, ¡TODOS ESTOS AÑOS ELLOS ESTABAN AHÍ ENCERRADOS Y LOS CREÍ LOCOS! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!-

-¡¿Nevi?!-dijo Luna desde algún punto y escucho los pasos que se aproximaban a ellos.

-¡QUÉDENSE DONDE ESTÁN!-Grito Harry señalando a todos.- ¡ESTO ES ENTRE NEVILLE Y YO!-

Soltó a Neville bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos pensando que debía hacer. Por eso Neville se comportó tan extraño, no se creía fuerte y creía que nunca podría alcanzar a sus padres. Tenía un complejo de inferioridad muy agravado y solo podía ayudarlo mostrándole lo fuerte que era. Pero antes tendría que hundirlo hasta lo más profundo.

-Con que de esta manera piensas pagarles a tus padres-dijo Harry con la voz fría, odiaba hablarle así a Neville.-Pobre de ellos, dando su mente y años de su vida solo para protegerte y tú aquí lloriqueando. Un inútil que no puede ni levantarse-

Neville mantenía las manos en el suelo con la varita sostenida, levanto la vista al oír esas palabras, miro a Harry con algo de odio e ira, la cual lo hirió pero savia que era necesario.

-¿Seguro que eres un longbottom?, ¿Seguro que eres hijo de los aurores Frank y Alice longbottom?-dijo Harry tranquilo- Seguro que no, puede que ni siquiera tengas su sangre en tus venas.-

-¡Harry detente!-grito Hermione enojada pero su grito fue apagado cuando Harry levanto la varita.

-Levántate Inútil. Sube la varita y demuestra nuevamente que no eres hijo de Alice y Frank-Le ardió la garganta de solo decir esas palabras, pero funciono.

Los dientes de Neville rechinaron y sus manos antes blancas, estaban rojas mientras parecía que explotaría. Golpeo el suelo con las manos creando un sonido seco.

-YO SOY...SOY SU HIJO-grito Neville mientras se levantaba tambaleándose un poco.- SOY… SOY…HIJO DE ALICE Y FRANK LONGBOTTOM-

-¿Pues demuéstralo?-dijo Harry mirándolo seriamente.

Neville levanto la varita, aun temblaba su mano de ira. Antes de que hiciera algo, Harry lo hizo.

-MÁXIMA BOMBARDA-grito Harry a todo pulmón.

Hubo gritos ahogados. Lo que apenas distinguió fue el brillo del protego que convoco Neville. La explosión siguiente destruyo parte del suelo y sus alrededores. La tierra y polvo se alzaron durante unos segundos. Pero ahí estaba Neville en medio del destrozo en un lugar donde la explosión no logro destruir nada. Harry sonrió, ese era el nivel de Neville, un verdadero guerrero dentro de ese corazón noble. Todos los miraban algunos aterrados otros con la boca a abierta. En el caso de Hermione y Luna parecían estar preguntándose cuál de los dos terminaría lastimando.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!-dijo Harry sintiéndose horrible por lo que diría.-Deshonras el apellido longbottom, no eres dig...-

-¡CONFRINGO!-grito Neville con toda su fuerza, una ráfaga paso rápidamente mientras Harry la esquivaba. He igual que con su hechizo creo una ranura en el suelo.- ¡YO SOY UN LONGBOTTOM! ¡NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!-

-Ya te dije ¿Demuéstralo?-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

Levantando la varita y viéndose más enojado que nunca su magia ya no pareció una llama titilante, era un fuego azul abrazador. Nuevamente empezó un danza de hechizos fuertes y ponentes, entre defender y atacar Harry sentía que el ritmo era tan rápido y Neville no dejaba segundo sin decir un hechizo. Se mostraba determinado y eso era lo que más entusiasmaba a Harry.

-DESMAIUS-dijo Neville

-Expeliarmus- contrarresto Harry.

Los hechizos se cruzaron, rosándose y sacando chispas de color azul eléctrico y creando un sonido eléctrico estridente. Neville sudoroso y cansado intento protegerse pero con la magia que tenía no lograría convocar un protejo con fuerza.

Harry desvió el hechizo directo al agua donde se disiparía. Al siguiente segundo Neville salió volando y su varita trazo un arco en dirección de su mando, la atrapo y se dispuso a ver que paso con Neville, Giro y todo se comenzó a girar, ya no había ningún sentido, todo cambio de colores destellantes. Sintió las arcadas que venían antes de escupir sangre y como comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz.

¿Acaso la pociones no servían? ¿No podre recupérame nunca?} Pregunto en su mente mientras perdía el equilibro. Lo vio durante un segundo Neville se dirigía hacia el con la cara roja y los puños apretados. {Ahora no, no es momento de sentirme mal}

No importo que tanto intentara concentrarse, no lo logro. Segundos después puño se incrusto en su mandíbula. Cayó al suelo intentando sostener su peso, golpeándose la cabeza y el sabor a sangre recorrió su boca, no por el golpe, tocio un poco salpicando el suelo con bastante sangre. Luego la sangre de su nariz salió con más intensidad empapando su mano que sujetaba el puente de la nariz. Un segundo golpe en el costado, se giró, viendo a Neville sobre de él, con el puño levantado.

Su mareo freno de golpe e igual que sus sentidos lograron enfocarse. Con las piernas enrollo el torso de Neville y son su mano detuvo el golpe. Sujeto con fuerza mientras Neville forcejeaba. Envió todo su peso a un lado y ambos rodaron. El quedando encima de Neville. Se quitó a tiempo de que lo pateara. Se alejó unos metros viendo a Neville hincarse y mirarlo.

-¡Neville Detente, eso es un duelo muggle no mágico!-dijo Luna con la cara preocupada pero la voz asustada.

-Bien echo amigo-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Neville a pesar de que todo giraba lentamente.-De verdad eres un increíble, longbottom-

La cara de Neville cambio de completo enojo a confusión para luego estar más que asustado.

-Yo...Harry-dijo Neville levantándose y mirándose las manos, una con rastros de sangre mientras la otra estaba completamente blanca.

-No te disculpes. Todo está bien, yo fui el culpable. Si no te provocaba no sacaría todo tu potencial. Así que el que se debe disculpar soy yo-dijo Harry limpiándose la nariz.

Vio a Hermione recogiendo las varitas en el suelo, que habían rodado un buen tanto extendió la de Neville en su dirección.

-Me retracto de todo lo que dije y te pido disculpas. Eres un increíble mago-dijo Harry inclinándose y dándose cuenta que todo el pecho lo tenía cubierto de sangre fresca.- Me ganaste este duelo-

-No, yo soy el que debe disculparse y… -dijo Neville poniéndose rojo y pareciendo más avergonzado que nunca.- Eres mucho mejor que yo mágicamente, y no creo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo también como tú-

-Bueno… te parece un empate-dijo Harry tomando la varita de la mano de Hermione, que enseguida hizo un episkey y su nariz dolió, además dejo de sangrar.

-¿Pero ha utilizado la fuerza en lugar de la magia?-dijo Zacarías pareciendo confundido-¿Eso no es válido en los duelos mágicos?-

-Se los dije. No era un duelo mágico normal, era un duelo simplemente -dijo Harry mirando cómo se acercaban confundidos, algunos más enojados como Fred y George que entregaban dinero a varios.

Luna no tarda ni 5 minutos en abrazar a Neville mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas y le decía algo al oído. Ron le alzo los pulgares con una mirada algo burlona al igual que Daphne. Hermione sonreía un poco.

-Allá fuera con los mortifagos y Voldemort, todo truco ya sea mágico o muggle cuenta. Si no tienen su varita, improvisen y si no saben improvisar. Den un salto de fe-dijo Harry mientras Hermione sacaba un trapo y comenzaba a limpiarle la cara.

Todos asintieron, pareciendo tratar de entender a su manera. Harry aun le faltaba el equilibrio y sentía querer vomitar más sangre, aun así infundio su magia evitándolo.

-Primera vez que veo a alguien darte un paliza-dijo Ron sonriendo- Espero no se haga habito-

-Neville eres increíble. Ese protego de primera calidad, creí que terminarías todo explotado-dijo Daphne dándole un abrazo.

-Necesitas enseñarme eso Neville-dijo Sofí emocionada- Toda esa magia de alto nivel. Es fascinante-

-¿Porque Neville? Apostamos por Harry, no hiciste perder 40 galeones. Vamos a tenernos que andar con cuidado de ti-dijo George con media sonrisa.

-Espero que no nos des una paliza tan magnifica como a Harry-dijo Fred cubriéndose el rostro.

Neville se ruborizo mientras se rascaba la nuca, entonces lo vio en su rostro, la decisión y felicidad.

-Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy, tengan cuidado al salir, sobre todo cuídense de Umbridge-dijo Harry sentándose un rato. El mareo no lo dejaba, además de un dolor en el estómago.

Empezaron a recoger sus cosas mientras Neville aun veía su varita sin apartar la vista.

-Neville, todo lo que dije solo fue para...-empezó Harry preocupado porque su amigo siguiera preocupado por eso, pero Neville levanto la vista y sonrió un poco.

-Lo se Harry-dijo Neville -Solo me preguntaba si...-

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry deteniendo a Hermione que le miraba la cara insistentemente.

-Sí mis padres estarán orgullosos de mi cuando cobren la razón-dijo Neville mirando a la nada.

-Lograste sacarlos de su mente, eso yo no lo hubiera podido hacer. Enfrentas a tus amigos si están mal y a tus enemigos a pesar de no ser violento. Has golpeado y humillado al niño que vivió-dijo Harry le sonería a Neville y este se la regresa con un poco de vergüenza. – Eres su mayor orgullo-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo Neville guardando su varita.

-Porque yo estoy muy orgulloso de tu avance y solo soy tu amigo. Si ellos te vieran ahora serían los padres más felices que podrías encontrar. Corrijo, serán los padres más felices que podrás encontrar-Dijo Harry tomando la mano de mione que se mordía un labio, demostrando que estaba impaciente por besarlo.

Neville lo miro sorprendido, tenía una mirada diferente, sus ojos demostraban algo que Harry ya había visto, antes no lo logro comprender, ahora lo sabía era lo mismo que demostraban Dennis o Sofí cuando lo veían. El no quererlo defraudar.

-Gracias Harry-dijo Neville mientras una sonrisa genuina salía de su rostro.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito pero es hora de irnos-dijo Ron que se acercaba de la mano con Daphne.-Ya hemos dejado salir a los demás-

-Jamás entenderé a los chicos, se golpean, se sacan sangre y son muy buenos amigos, completamente felices-dijo Daphne pareciendo más confundida que nunca.

-Cosas de chicos-dijo Hermione que parecía algo frustrada, como si fuera un tema que nunca comprendería y tal vez también por otra cosa.

-Solo estábamos hablando-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

-Un poco más acaramelado y Hermione se hubiera puesto celosa-dijo Daphne mostrando su lado de Slytherin.

-¿Que...yo...no...Harry...que?-dijo Neville mientras se sonrojaba y se retiraba lo más que podía de él.

-Si a completaras alguna frase podríamos entenderte y contestarte Neville-dijo Ron con tono sarcástico.

-O es acaso que… ¿Si te gusta Harry?-dijo Daphne pareciendo más interesada en molestar a Neville que nunca.

Harry estaba a punto de reírse por la reacción de su amigo. Pero cuando Daphne dijo eso el simplemente volteo a ver a Hermione, que parecía inexpresiva, sin embargo su magia estaba siendo amenazante.

-¡No!-grito Neville algo enojado.-Yo ya tengo novia-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Daphne y Ron al mismo tiempo, más felices que impresionados.

Enseguida Neville se llevó las manos a su boca y pareció estar más rojo que nunca y sus ojos se posaron sobre un punto detrás. Enseguida todos voltearon Harry savia que se encontraría con alguien, no se sorprendió al ver a Luna con Sofí de un lado ambas abriendo la boca. Podía ser que Luna tuviera una piel blanca pero su color en ese momento era rojo puro.

-Ustedes-dijo Daphne emocionada-Luna y tú-

-Si-dijo Neville mientras veía como Luna sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron? es increíble la noticia-dijo Ron mientras parecía tan sorprendido como Daphne.

-Bueno nosotros, empezamos a salir hace poco, no sabíamos si decirles o no-dijo Luna con su voz feliz- No tenemos idea si funcionara-

Harry sonrió y suponía que Hermione estaba igual ya que los cuatros los veían, parecían entre interesados y confundidos.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?-pregunto Daphne casi abriendo tanto los ojos que Harry le recordó una lechuza.

-Bueno no sabíamos que ya eran novios, pero sí que sentían algo entre ellos. Llevo esperando un año para ver cuando comenzaban a salir-dijo Hermione alzando los hombros-Me alegra que al fin estén juntos-

-Sí, es de verdad un gusto que estén juntos. Y no se preocupen seguro funcionara. El mayor herbologo y la mayor criptozoologa de esta era de novios, quien lo hubiera pensado -dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione. Neville tomo la mano de Luna la cual dio un pequeño salto de felicidad y se apoyó en el hombro de su novio.

-¿De verdad creen que seamos buena pareja?-pregunto Luna algo temerosa.

-Sí, son echo a la medida, un roto para un descosido. Al fin podremos hablar de nuestros noviazgos entre nosotras-dijo Daphne soltando a Ron y tomando las manos de Luna arrebatándola de Neville.- Ya verás será increíble-

Harry, Neville y Ron se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que eso no es algo que debamos hablar aquí-dijo Hermione que parecía algo temerosa.

-¿Hablas de nuestro noviazgo?-pregunto Harry casi tan sorprendido como lo había estado Ron hace un minuto.

-heem... No-dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado.

-Genial-dijo Ron, poniéndole un brazo encima del hombro de Harry-Esto no puede estar peor-

-Cálmense, no los comparamos ni nada. Solo decimos quien es más detallista, o sincero, quien confía más y quien hace algo indebido debajo del muérdago-dijo Daphne acentuando las últimas palabras

-¿Eso es no comparar?-pregunto Neville frunciendo el entrecejo.

Debió decir algo Harry, sentía subirse los colores a su rostro y a tragar saliva duramente. Acaso dañe savia lo que había ocurrido antes de las fiestas en la esa misma sala, debajo del muérdago. A lo cual simplemente volteo a ver a otro lado como si le interesara la bonita pared de piedra sólida.

-Bien, será mejor que dejemos eso de lado, no es tema para hora-dijo Hermione a lo cual Harry le dio un vistazo estaba tan roja como él. Además de que parecía lanzarle una mirada de enojo a Daphne, la cual le guiño un ojo a Harry. Eso aclaro todo. Savia lo que había pasado.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Ron que parecía mosqueado por el guiño.

-Nada-dijo Daphne como si de verdad nada estuviera pasando, aunque Harry sentía que si Ron se enteraba no dejaría de molestarlos en lo que les quedaba de vida.- No seas celoso Rony-

-Bien de todas formas debemos irnos-dijo Hermione apretando su mano con fuerza.

Después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca con el mapa, Hermione y Daphne salieron juntas, Neville y Luna, para luego salir Ron y él. Cerrando la entrada provisional y enviándola de regreso a su lugar en la torre, para después ir a la torre de Gryffindor, la cual ya se encontraba desierta a excepción de Hermione que se encontraba dando vueltas y mordiéndose una uña.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry mientras ella daba un salto y lo miraba sorprendida.

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Hermione sonriendo y poniéndose algo colorada.

-pues...-dijo Harry mirando como Ron bostezo y se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno yo me voy a la cama-dijo Ron encaminándose a la escalera-Me adelanto, descansen. Tortolos-

-Ron recuerda que mañana tenemos que ver algunas cosas de la prefectura, además de que aun tienes deberes-dijo Hermione muy rápido, Ron simplemente alzo su puño con su pulgares hacia arriba.

-Claro, mañana será otro día-dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras sin escucharla.

-Ese flojo, si no fuera por ti o por mi saca caria un las calificaciones de un Troll-dijo Hermione mirando por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-Bueno, no es tan tonto simplemente le falta un poco más de estudio y sería muy bueno-dijo Harry sentándose en un sillón.

El mareo era constante y se le sumaba un dolor de cabeza punzante. Sus pulmones ardían un poco y sentía entumecido el cuerpo, mientras sudaba frio.

-¿Aun te duele?-pregunto Hermione sentándose a un lado y acariciándole la mejilla, su tacto era suave, cálido y firme.

-No me duele el golpe de Neville. Es agotamiento y un pequeño dolor de cabeza -dijo Harry tomando su mano firme sobre su mejilla queriendo sentirla más cerca de él, queriendo recordar siempre como se sentía su caricia.

-Bueno es normal con el golpe. Neville estaba muy enojado-dijo Hermione rebuscando en su mochila y sacando un frasco con algo parecido a una liquido violeta.

-Esperaba un golpe de lo que dije pero jamás que fuera justo después de desarmarlo-dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

-Solo savia que si hablabas enserio te dejaría de hablar el resto de la semana-dijo Hermione mientras le daba la poción y la bebía sin rechistar.

Sin embargo no se sintió mejor, lo que lo ayudo fue un beso que planto Hermione y que duro durante minutos, los suaves y cálidos labios de su novia era mejor que cualquier poción.

-¿Que haría sin ti?-dijo Harry retirándole el pelo del rostro a Hermione y sosteniendo su rostro con delicadeza.

-Aguantarte el dolor y esperar a que se fuera-dijo Hermione con los brazos sobre sus hombros y las manos detrás de su nuca. Hermione se mordió el labio, luego lo miro a los ojos entre preocupada y con interés.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose atontado por esa mirada brillosa, le gustaba tanto cuando ella se mordía el labio y parecía estar intentando comprender algo, que no podía resistirse acercarse y besarla. Sin embargo Hermione le puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo que le dije a Daphne fue por... porque ella es muy insistente además de que logra sacarme de mis casillas y... es muy complicado esconderle algo a ella. No sé cómo lo hace. ¿Estas molesto?-dijo Hermione pareciendo algo más que apenada.

-Tranquila, no importa, aunque si Ron se entera no dejara de molestarnos-dijo Harry acariciando el castaño y ensortijado pelo de Hermione.-Aunque me sorprendió que se lo contaras-

-Ya te dije es muy insistente, es toda una Slytherin-dijo Hermione mordiéndose nuevamente el labio.

-Claro que lo es. Theo es igual, siempre me logra sacar alguna información-dijo Harry sonriendo- Estas ansiosa ¿Verdad?-

-Cállate idiota y bésame-dijo Hermione y nuevamente unieron sus labios. Cuando al fin Hermione lo empujo un poco para que se separaba se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aire a ambos.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

A Harry le hubiera gustado dormir junto a Hermione durante toda la noche sentirla nuevamente a su lado mientras dormía y peor era que ahora todas las noches soñaba nuevamente las pesadillas lo acorralaban. Ahora incluían a la serpiente, atacando a alguien, siempre a diferentes personas, casi siempre era Hermione o Ron, aunque a veces cambiaba a alguien más, alguno de los Weasley o de la Orden, incluso al mismísimo Dumbledore, si no lo sintiera irreal, estaría seguro que despertaría para nuevamente ir en auxilio de todos ellos.

Siempre la cicatriz le ardía y estaba todo empapado en sudor cuando el sueño era sobre Hermione, ya que utilizaba todas su fuerzas para evitar gritar o incluso salir de la pesadilla antes de atacarla a veces consiguiéndolo, otras solo detestándose al verla herida. Esta vez fue peor que todas ellas juntas. Y no fue un sueño.

Todo comenzó al siguiente día mientras se despedían para que fueran a sus labores correspondientes y después encontrarse en clase de Snape. Caminaba tranquilamente con Marlow en su bolsillo, mientras tomaba el camino más largo para ir a las mazmorras. Un dolor en el estómago lo paro en seco, el dolor era tanto que se llevó ambas manos y lo apretó, su frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor y los dientes de comenzaron a castañear. Se tambaleo y fijo la vista en el pasillo desierto, camino aprisa mientras el dolor incrementaba y sentía los pulmones llenos de ácido.

Logro subir un piso y fue directo al primer baño que encontró adentro, solo había un alumno de segundo curso que al verlo salió corriendo. Se paró enfrente de los espejo, se desabrocho la túnica y se levantó la camisa. La imagen logro que gruñera de frustración y que se mirara los brazos de igual forma que el estómago y el torso, tenían moretones de color rojo, verdes, azules e incluso uno negro. Todos extendiéndose poco a poco mientras su cuerpo se entumían y empezaba a dolor más agudo.

-Maldición-dejo salir mirándose la cara. No había moretones, al contrario se ponía cada vez más blanco.

Dejo salir un gemido de frustración mientras se inclinaba y apretaba las manos sobre el lavabo. Roto, partido, rajado, fracturado, reventado, destrozado, estropeado, averiado, deteriorado... etc. Eran las palabras que encajaban perfectamente con su estado de salud. Ninguna poción serbia y nada de lo que hiciera era efectivo. Reviso toda libro de enfermedades de la biblioteca infinita y aun si no encontraba una forma de curarse.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh- grito frustrado mientras el eco resonaba en cada cubículo del baño.

Creyó no poder estar peor. Nuevamente comprobó que se equivocaba, tocio bruscamente escupiendo sangre mientras sentía un mareo fuerte y un dolor de cabeza intenso. Miro el lavamanos antes blanco ahora rojo pintado por su sangre. Se dejó caer en el suelo de mármol, preguntándose en qué punto se había equivocado hasta que llegara a ese estado crítico. Se limpió la frente y la boca con la túnica. No lograba distinguir mucho y su mente comenzaba a divagar, entre todo eso lo escucho.

{Ven, ahora, mi niño} la voz de Sly preocupada.

{No, ahí tiempo Harry, ven} secundo la de Revé.

{Apúrate o llegaras a un estado donde no podrás volver} continuó Huffy con la voz asustada.

{Levántate Harry, tu puedes chico} medio grito Griffin.

{La torre flotante ahora} dijeron a una sola voz.

{Si, maestros} logro decir en su inconciencia.

Al levantarse, las rodillas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Avanzo con paso tambaleante y la mirada solo enfrente. Cada paso le costaba tanto como el anterior y aun así siguió avanzando, cruzando el baño, los pasillos, caminando a la torre del reloj mientras solo caminaba a su ritmo. Se cruzó con muchos ninguno le prestó atención o si lo hizo amague de ayudarlo, y si lo intentaron el los ignoro por completo, su mente y cuerpo solo se concentraban en una sola cosa, llegar a la torre flotante.

Con muchos problemas llego a la torre flotante y al mirar arriba observo las escaleras. Parecían interminable y él ya estaba jadeando como loco. Respiro unos minutos mientras se sostenía de la barandilla.

–Tu puedes- dijo dándose ánimos – La respuesta está ahí-

Subió el primer escalón y todo pareció mucho más difícil que nunca. Espero un par de minutos más, totalmente quieto, sus músculos engarrotados su mente le mandaba parpadeos de lo que pasaba. No quería moverse, dolía tanto que…No, no prefería morir.

-Muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete…MUEVETE-grito mientras apretaba los dientes haciéndolos chirriar y comenzando a subir.

Después de unos tortuosos 15 minutos, logro llegar a la sala de menesteres, solo tenía que cruzarla, subir nuevamente unas escaleras y entrar a su habitación para cruzar el cuadro que lo llevaría a la torre flotante. Aún faltaba mucho. Cruzo la puerta y de repente se encontraba nuevamente en las siguientes escaleras para ir a su habitación.

El cansancio, dolor y su mente parpadeante lo hicieron pisar mal y caer de bruces contra el primer escalón. La mandíbula le dolió, su cabeza ardió, sus pulmones se llenaron de sangre y dejo salir un grito de dolor. Sentía que no podría lograrlo, pero debía hacerlo. Perdió la conciencia.

Al abrir los ojos estaba parado a las orillas del lago, con la mujer cristalina, viéndolo desde la mitad del lago con su collar de algas, su cabello largo y ondulante. Sus ojos blancos y su vestido líquido. La miro pero ella no dijo nada durante un rato.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí nuevamente?-pregunto irritado-¿Acaso ya morí?-

-Esas no son las preguntas que deberías hacer-dijo la dama sonriéndole y dejando salir una risita- Pero las responderé, estas aquí porque tú deseas estar aquí y no Harry, aun no has muerto-

-No quiero estar aquí, tengo que ir a la torre flotante-dijo Harry avanzando sin miedo a hundirse he igual que la anterior vez quedo flotando.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir?-pregunto ella acercándose con paso lento.

-MORIRE SI NO LO HAGO-grito Harry algo desesperado.

-¿Morir es tan malo?-dijo la dama haciendo que el agua burbujeara, parecía excitada y muy alegre.

Harry se quedó quieto y se preguntó eso ¿Morir era malo?, ciertamente siempre se veía así. Pero él nunca le tuvo miedo a morir, si le preguntaran morir no era lo peor que podría pasarle, lo peor era quedar solo sin nadie y no poder tener a alguien que de tijera una palabra de apoyo. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo vivió durante 10 desgraciados años.

-No es malo. La muerte no es mala-dijo Harry quedamente y mirándola, el agua se elevó creando columnas bastantes gruesas. Sonreía y lo podía observar por el fascinante blanco perla que brillaban cerca de su boca.

-Correcto Harry. Tengo que preguntar ¿Por qué quieres vivir?-

-Por una vida propia. He vivido solo porque tenía que hacerlo. Sobrevivir a los Dursley, vivir para ser un mago, ser el niño que vivió, encontrar la piedra philosofal, cerrar la cámara secreta, liberar a mi padrino, ganar el torneo y ahora solo entreno día y noche. Ahora mi salud depende de mí y ya no tengo fuerza alguna. No es vida, solo es supervivencia. Quiero tener una vida estudiantil normal, donde solo me preocupe por mis deberes y de jugar quidditch, ir con Mione a pasear por los terrenos, pasar los días sin pensar en Voldemort o como lo derrotare. Quiero ser feliz, disfrutando el presente. No preocupándome por el futuro o pensar en el pasado.-

Todo se congelo y Harry no supo cuando tenía a la mujer cristalina delante de sus narices.

-Eres el primero, en siglos.-Dijo la mujer- Solo una última pregunta. ¿Sabes quién soy y por qué me ves?-

-Eres…eres…la….-

Todo floto y desvaneció mientras escucha la voz que salía del velo de la muerte.

-Un poco más mi rey, solo un poco más. No desesperes-

Jadeo buscando aire y abriendo los ojos, el polvo lo veía tan claro como la madera y piedra que formaban los escalones a la habitación de la sala de menesteres. No tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo visto, giro y se incoó sobre los escalones, jadeante y adolorido miro hacia arriba. Avanzo arrastrándose incluso con las manos, sin importarle nada, debía llegar a la torre flotante lo antes posible. Ni siquiera sintió cuando atravesó su puerta o cuando toco el cuadro y lo traspaso cayendo nuevamente adentro de la sala de menesteres. Gimió tomándose las costillas y viéndose el brazo, los moretones se extendían el doble de rápido y con un radio de 10 centímetros cada uno.

Se tambaleo a la sala donde correspondía estar Sly, tiro de la puerta pero esta no cedió. Tiro con fuerza, golpeo, pateo incluso utilizo su magia, pero nunca abrió.

{Entra} dijeron sus maestros.

¿Cómo querían que entrara si no abría la puerta? ¿Encachándola abajo? Comenzó a escuchar un sonido como la voz de aquella dama liquida, no, no era igual. Se concentró durante unos segundos, hasta que identifico el sonido, era agua, por eso es que pensó en la dama liquida. Giro su vista y ahí donde debía estar la puerta verde correspondiente a Slythering solo estaba pasillo negro. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se encamino, tambaleante y sudoroso cruzo el marco. No tenía idea de que pasaría ni siquiera si era eso a lo que se referían, pero era su única opción.

No piso el suelo, su pie continuo bajando y el sin fuerzas se dejó llevar, engullido por la oscuridad y el dolor. Su cuerpo choco contra el agua, con los ojos casi abiertos lo distinguió claramente. Un Hombre de cabello rubio, con una barba en forma de candado, sus ojos verde oscuros, una nariz ganchuda y su túnica color verde con montones de serpientes por todos lados. Lo que más le llamo la atención era su sonrisa, una tan autentica que lo obligo a sonreír.

-Bien echo mi niño, todo lo demás queda en tus manos- escucho decir a Sly directamente de la boca de ese hombre.

El dolor desapareció, su mente se despejo y dejo de respirar. Era como mantenerse flotando sobre una escoba, totalmente acostado y sin saber dónde era arriba o abajo, solo mirando a la nada.

-Cuidado Harry, Cuidado-grito una voz femenina.

Se calló tropezando con algo duro y que crujió. Levanto la vista, un grupo de ojos lo observaban al principio no reconoció ninguna luego sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba despistado- dijo Harry levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de su túnica.

-¿No crees que eres muy despistado? Hermano-dijo Sofí poniendo sus manos en la cadera y mostrándose algo enojada.

Su Hermana una chica con ojos azul intenso y cerca del final del iris, en el centro se difuminaba a un morado, u cabello azabache igual al suyo y la piel un poco bronceada. Era muy protectora y aun así lo quería de sobre medida y el a ella.

-Solo pensaba en… ¿Qué hacíamos?-pregunto Harry totalmente confundido.

-Valla, amigo ni siquiera eso recuerdas. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca pasamos pociones-dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a sacudirse.

-Déjalo es el golpe-dijo Hermione y la miro, sus ojos color miel, su pelo castaño, tan perfecta como la recordaba. Porque algo no cuadraba con su imagen.- ¿Verdad amor?-

-Sí, claro-dijo Harry intentando descifrar que estaba mal, que pasaba y por qué.-Entonces ¿Qué hacíamos?-

-Ir al tren para regresar a casa-dijo Sofí cambiando su expresión a preocupada-Te golpeaste fuerte-

Observo a su alrededor, estaba en el sendero que se dirigía hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Una raíz alzada en su camino, era la culpable de su caída. Miro al montón de alumnos que caminaban a la estación, unos platicando, otros sin hablar, unas chichas riéndose de su caída y los demás sin verlo. Era extraño nadie lo miraba y nadie parecía importarle, nadie cuchicheaba de él... ¿Porque era extraño, él era un don nadie entre los don nadie?

-Se nos hace tarde vámonos. Ho mira ahí está-dijo Ron adelantándose con su baúl y alcanzando a una chica de cabello rubio. Ese Ron siempre con su nueva novia. ¿Cuándo la presentaría?, no, si sabía su nombre, Daphne ese era el nombre, pero ¿Por qué lo savia si no la había presentado?

-Entonces Hermi, trae a tu tonto Novio y vamos-dijo Sofí arrastrando su baúl.

Hermione le tomo la mano mientras él encimaba ambos baúles y los levantaba sin problemas, después de todo el entrenamiento… ¿Cuál entrenamiento?, él ni entrenaba. Pero de alguna forma logro levantarlas y sin algún esfuerzo.

-Qué fuerte eres.- dijo Hermione impresionada- No lo sabía-

-Ni yo-concordó Harry desconcertado.

Algo andaba mal en él. Comenzaron a caminar con paso tranquilo y escuchando el murmullo de alumnos, las hojas aplastadas por las miles de pisadas y los sonidos de las ramas al agitarse.

-Por cierto, ¿Estas emocionado por el verano?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Los Dursley me trataran igual que siempre…-dijo Harry sin pensar y Hermione se paró a la mitad del puente.

-¿Qué tienen que ver tus Tíos con que yo vaya a pasar la mitad de las vacaciones?-pregunto Hermione con los ojos dolidos y una mueca muy linda.

Él podría besarla en ese momento si no fuera que estaba intentando averiguar por qué menciono a los Dursley y por qué decía que lo tratarían igual que siempre. Tenía una sensación de que algo olvidaba, como cuando cruzabas a otra habitación con un objetivo, pero al llegar al otro lado no recordabas el que.

-¿Entonces Harry, No estas feliz de que valla a tu casa?-pregunto Hermione aun con ese lindo rostro.

-No, claro que estoy feliz y eso pero hay algo que no logro recordar. Algo o alguien muy importante-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Eso no importa ahora, Luego lo recordaras-dijo Hermione monótonamente y se pegó a su brazo.- Vallamos el tren nos dejara-

Caminaron viendo la estación a unos cien metros, Hermione intentaba hacerle platica, pero él no podía responder del todo bien, algo pasaba, sucesos que le decía no correspondían a lo que el sabia. El torneo fue genial, sí, pero el ganador no había sido Cedricc Diggory, ellos no habían ido al baile de navidad juntos, sus vacaciones fueron terribles y realmente estaba seguro que él no era capitán del equipo de Quidditch. No. De que hablaba el año anterior asistió con Hermione al baile de Navidad y se le confeso mientras bailaban en el gran comedor, Cedricc logro salir del laberinto sin problemas, sus vacaciones se la paso en familia y era el actual capitán de Quidditch. Tenía a la novia perfecta, su Hermana que era la mejor de su curso, su mejor amigo era casi un hermano, se llevaba bien con algunos Slytherin, gano la copa de Gryffindor por su 5 año consecutivo y para rematar no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera muerto.

¿Quisiera muerto? ¿Por qué alguien lo quería matar? El solo era un alumno más, nada impresionante.

-¿Crees que la señora del carrito tenga algo bueno? Tengo mucha hambre. Además tu mamá me pidió que no te dejara comprar todas las tartas de melaza-dijo Hermione a su lado mientras esperaban la partida del tren.

Una serie de imágenes recorrieron la cabeza de Harry, una mujer más alta que él, con cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos verdes y una sonrisa hermosa.

-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Hare cualquier cosa! Mátame… mátame a mí en su lugar…–grito la voz de su madre dentro de su cabeza.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-continúo una voz fría y cruel.

El tiempo paso mientras estaba parado mirando a todos subir sin moverse, con la boca medio abierta y una mano en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? No podía ser un recuerdo. Su madre vivía y esa voz… no podría ser…. Estaba muerto, todos lo sabían.

-¿Estas bien Harry, pareces asustado?-dijo Neville caminando a su dirección. Era diferente a como pensó en ese segundo de observarlo. Más decidido, más alegre, con un porte correspondiente al rango de su familia.

-Sí, solo es que… olvide algo-dijo nuevamente mirando al azul de los ojos de Neville, sin una pisca de indecisión, extraños y algo fríos.

-Bien. Te veré el próximo curso-dijo Neville girándose y subiendo al tren.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que me veas como loco?-pregunto Harry a Hermione que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Si-contesto Hermione.

-¿Quién tu sabes… si murió?-Pregunto Harry tragando duro.

-Por supuesto-contesto secamente y sin estremecerse-¿Por qué le dices quien tu sabes?, todo el mundo le dice Voldemort o Tom Riddle-

\- No lo sé- contesto comenzando a sentirse raro, como si todo en aquel lugar estuviera mal.- Subamos mejor-

Entraron al tren, colocando los baúles en un compartimiento vacío, se sentaron con Hermione pegada a él. No entendía que pasaba algo le decía que nada ahí era correcto y que faltaba algo, era como un rompecabezas, todas las piezas encajaban pero la imagen que se veía parecía pintada después de acomodar cada pieza. Miro el paisaje, perfecto, nada fuera de su lugar ¿Eso estaba bien?

-¿No iras al vagón de los prefectos?-pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione nuevamente, con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro.

-En un rato-dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla. Su frente se sintió sudor y comenzó a sentir la boca seca.

-Deberías ir ahora. Nunca faltas a tus deberes de prefecta-dijo Harry seguro que Hermione era estricta con todo lo que hacía… ¿O no?

-Bien-dijo Hermione levantándose e inclinándose a besarlo. El no supo por qué pero la detuvo.

-Todos te esperaran. Mejor vete ya- dijo Harry y Hermione salió sin decir nada más y sin ninguna expresión de enojo o dolor.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado, por esos escasos minutos. Era tan real y al mismo tiempo no. No tenía idea de que pasaba o porque, lo que si era claro es que tendría que descubrirlo. Volteo a ver al pasillo a tiempo, una chica con cabellera rubia y lentes estrafalarios pasó con paso ligero y mirada soñadora. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y miro como se alejaba con un diario de cabeza.

-¡Luna! Aquí ahí asiento-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Dio media vuelta, su sonrisa se borró y lo miro como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto asombrada- Nunca antes nos hemos cruzado-

-¿De qué hablas? Somos amigos-dijo Harry avanzando y la vio de frente, era cierto nunca le hablo antes y nunca la había visto.

-¿Amigos? ¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Luna ladeando la cabeza- Nadie quiere ser mi amigo.

-Eres muy divertida, lista e intuitiva ¿Por no querían ser tus amigos?-pregunto y nuevamente vio que todo estaba mal, dentro de él.

-No me conoces, así que no tienes derecho a decir nada- dijo Luna con una mirada algo enojada.

Salió caminando apresuradamente. Regreso a su compartimento justo a tiempo que el tren comenzó a avanzar, traqueteando y desplazándose con el ruido de las ruedas rasgando el metal. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, No podría ser…. Real todo lo que sentía.

-Hermano ¿Dónde está Hermione?-dijo Ron entrando con una sonrisa y sentándose enfrente de él.

-Fue con los prefectos-contesto volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Ya veo, debería ir pero antes ¿Cómo estás? Te ves raro-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo murió Voldemort?-pregunto Harry sintiendo una punzada en la frente.

-Ya lo sabes, todo el mundo mágico lo….-

-Solo contesta, por favor, es importante-dijo Harry comenzando a pensar que estaba loco y que antes ya le había sucedido.

-Ataco a los padres de Neville, lograron huir y se escondieron. Al principio busco a otro nacido al finalizar el mes de julio pero nadie….-

-Yo nací el 31 de julio-dijo Harry con dolores de cabeza, nada lograba encajar.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?, Tu cumpleaños es el primero de agosto. Siempre nos cuentas como tu mamá aguanto más de 24 horas de labor de parto para tenerte hasta el primero y evitar la profecía-dijo Ron molesto, luego se le acercó y le toco la frente, Harry le quito la mano.

-Bien, si nací el primero, sigue contando-

-Se planeó una emboscada a Voldemort, se le dijo a varios la ubicación de los longbottom y luego se cambiaban de lugar al pasar unos días. Uno de esos tantos apareció Voldemort, una brigada de asalto le emboscaron. La lucha duro varios días y fue incluso perseguido, al final fue derrotado por Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y Rufus Scremengour. Y ahí termino su historia. Declarado muerto- Finalizo Ron revolviéndose el rojo pelo- SI quieres más detalles dile a Hermione-

Miro por la ventana y su corazón brinco.

-No es el fin. Horrocruxes. El creo esas cosas y…-dijo Harry en un susurro sin siquiera saber por qué- EL no murió, el solo se escondió y…. Regreso a la vida. Todo por mi culpa-

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?-pregunto Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.- Voldemort murió y eso es todo-

Una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente, el con una cicatriz en su frente. Pero no tenía ninguna cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente. Se llevó la mano y toco, totalmente liza, sin bordes o algo que indicara una cicatriz.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermano? Te pico algo en la frente o ¿Qué?-dijo Ron metiéndose un par de grageas de todos los sabores en la boca. Muy audaz para Ron.

-Nada-dijo Harry sin entenderse ni el mismo.- Voy al baño-

Salió y fue a la mitad del tren donde espero un rato, a que el baño se desocupara. Entro y cerró la puerta, y al revisarse en el pequeño espejo pego un salto. No era como se recordaba. El pelo estaba muy corto, una mirada sin cansancio y ningún rasguño, sin cicatriz en la frente o anteojos. ¿Por qué tendría anteojos si no los necesitaba? Continuo inspeccionándose, sin musculo, solo el de entrenar para Quidditch y entonces salió. Nuevamente recorriendo el pasillo, sin saber a dónde ir o con quien estar. Era tan confuso. No era Nadia, pero sentía que el mundo dependía de él y… Voldemort Muerto.

-No. Yo lo…-dijo Harry sintiendo que el cerebro se le fundía dentro del cráneo- Enfrente-

El tren avanzo a mayor velocidad, mientras él seguía intentando recordar, intentando el saber por qué esas imágenes, esos recuerdos, sonidos y… sensaciones extrañas lo embriagaba. Pasaron Horas mientras caminaba intentando saber que pasaba. Llego último cubículo donde unas chichas se rieron y no lo volvieron a mirar directamente.

Se sentía tan aturdido, tan frustrado y confundido que se dejó caer por el muro del pasillo y se sentó en el piso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Qué le faltaba? Miró sus manos intentando ver su realidad, solo fue un micro segundo pero lo vio un moretón del tamaño de 5 centímetros en la palma.

Tuvo que levantarse de golpe ay que su mente le trajo recuerdos de él. Observándose en el espejo de Oesed con la piedra Philosofal en la mano, la espada de Godric y el cuerpo del basilisco muerto, en un hipogrifo con Hermione y su padrino, en un panteón con Voldemort renacido y el solo en la torre flotante. Herido, sudoroso, escupiendo sangre y volviéndose a levantar para seguir su entrenamiento, una y otro vez, sin darse descanso alguno.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?, lo que se le olvido fue su verdadero mundo, aquel de donde venía, aquel donde nada era perfecto. Pero era real.

Abrió las puertas de su cubículo, y corrió por el pasillo hacia adelante, la velocidad del tren aumentaba y todo pasaba muy rápido. Llego al principio del tren, en el cubículo de los prefectos.

-Ya sé que se me olvido-dijo Al ver a Hermione sentada entre los demás.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione saltando del asiento.

-Mi mundo, de donde vengo. De donde soy en realidad-dijo Harry sonriéndole- Tengo que re…-

-No es buen momento Harry-dijo Hermione sacándolo del cubículo y mirándolo con los labios apretándolo- En cuanto termine mis rondas hablamos-

-Okey-dijo Harry tomándola del rostro- Solo que… Ahora entiendo, de verdad entiendo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione con los ojos brillosos.

-Por que vine aquí. Necesito hacer un par de cosas.-dijo Harry soltándola y alejándose de ella.- AL rato te veo-

Si Hermione dijo algo no la escucho. Corrió por los cubículos buscando de uno en uno. Haciendo que muchos alumnos saltaran al interrumpir abruptamente dentro de cada uno de ellos. A la primera que encontró fue a Daphne la cual se encontraba rodeada de Theo, Astoria, Jazmín, Alex y el pequeño Arthur.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-grito Alex al verlo entrar.

Él no le dio importancia simplemente miro a Daphne.

-Sé que no me conoces y…

-¿Eres el mejor amigo de Ron?-Dijo Daphne con una mirada despectiva-¿Esta bien Ron?-

-Si-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca. Ahora sentía lo que Ron cuando le decían que era amigo de Harry Potter, no entendía por qué pero se sintió extraño.-Solo quería decirles a todos algo rápido-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jazmín enojada.

\- En Pendragon siempre encontraran un Hogar -dijo Harry sonriendo y todos lo miraron atónitos. Para después salir corriendo al siguiente.

Poco después encontró a Sofí, con otras chicas de su edad que lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sofí.

-No importa si no somos Hermanos de sangre, siempre seremos Hermanos-dijo Harry abrazándola.

-¿Estas borracho o embrujado?-dijo Sofí con tono molesto.

-Abrí los ojos-Contesto antes de salir.

Recorrió otro medio tren antes de encontrar a todos los Weasley en su compartimiento con Ron.

-¿Tres horas en el baño o estabas con Hermione besándose en el cubículo de prefectos?- Pregunto Fred con una sonrisa mientras George movía las manos indicándole que habían hecho una apuesta sobre eso.

-Ninguna-dijo Harry y todos se vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Ginny.

-Solo vengo a decirles que son mi familia y siempre lo serán. Gracias por todo. Me asegurare de decírselos en persona-dijo Harry girándose y sintiendo que alguien lo detenía, era Ron que parecía tan confundido como el real en exámenes.

-¿Estas enfermo o Malfoy te pego la idiotez?-

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, ni es su mente.

-Que buena pregunta. Y soy ahí una forma de saberlo-Dijo Harry soltándose- Voy a averiguarlo-

Continuo, encontrándose a otros, angelina, Dennis, Cho, pero encontró a Neville cerca del final. Entro con paso decidido mirando al chico que estaba acostado sobre el asiento.

-Ya falta poco para la estación ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Neville molesto.

-No eres un patán mimado como Malfoy. Eres bueno, amable y un gran amigo. Tus historia formo ese carácter y créeme a la todos tus amigos nos encanta.- Dijo Harry tirándole los pies del haciendo.- Regresare y esta vez, estoy seguro que serás más fuerte que nuca, pero con ese corazón noble-

Salió tan firme como entro y escucho un.

-LOCO-de parte de Neville.

Continúo sin importarle nada. Encontró a Luna nuevamente vagabundeando en los corredores. Ni siquiera dejo que hablara. La abrazo con fuerza.

-Eres una muy buena amiga. Jamás dejes dejare que nadie diga lo contrario o que te trate mal. Espero que siempre sepas que yo aprecio su amistad igual que a todos los demás- dijo Harry bajándola y viendo a la cara- Y cuando regrese, tendrás que contarme que son los Nargles-

-Ho son creaturas invisibles que nublan la mente-dijo Luna un poco ruborizada.

-Claro que sí, espero que algún día vean tus dotes de criptozoologa-dijo Harry revolviéndole la cabellera y pasándola de largo- Te veo en la realidad-

Nuevamente recorrió el tren regresando con Hermione. El silbato sonó estaban en la estación de King Cross. Los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos, saliendo con baúles y apresurados por ver a su familia, Harry se apresuró a llegar al compartimento. Pero estaba vacío. Necesitaba decirle algo antes de regresar a su realidad. Salió mientras todo se iba de la estación o se saludaban. La vio ahí entre el grupo de Weasley, Sofí, Neville y algunos más como Daphne. Se acercó sin temor alguno.

Se detuvo a buena distancia y todo se percató. Y los demás a su alrededor desaparecieron. Seguramente era porque la magia estaba finalizando.

-¿Estas enfermo Harry?-dijo Hermione acercándose con preocupación- No te preocupes en cuando les digamos a tus papás, iremos a San Mungo-

-No estoy enfermo-declaro Harry mirándolos a todos- Tengo que irme-

\- Escucha-dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras le estiraba la mano- Quédate aquí un momento más… ¿Por qué no nos explicas que pasa?-

Tal vez era el instinto de Harry de obedecer a Hermione o la magia que le tomo la mano. El silbato del tren volvió a sonar anunciando que partiría… tal vez. Sin en cambio no se movió de su sitio.

-No tengo que regresar-Dijo Harry nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?-contrarresto Hermione con los ojos llorosos- No me has besado desde la mañana, ni abrazado-¿No quieres estar conmigo?

No supo cómo contestar, ella se acercó y lo miro suplicante, como aquella vez que le pidió ir a la sala de menesteres con él.

-¿Quédate con migo?-pidió dulcemente.

¿Cómo negarse?, dio un par de pasos y las maquinaria del tren comenzó a retumbar en las paredes. Lo intuía si se iba el tren quedaría atrapado ahí para siempre. ¿Qué tan malo sería quedarse? Tenía a Hermione, a sus amigos, todo estaba bien, sin Voldemort, con sus padres y ahí nadie los juzgaría más. Solo había un inconveniente. No era real.

-¿No quieres conocer a papá y a mamá?-pregunto Sofí señalando a la salida.

Inconscientemente dio unos pasos y el tren sonó ya listo para avanzar.

-No, no, NO, NO-dijo Harry regresando sobre sus pasos y quitándole la mano a Hermione.- Es falso, nada de esto es real y…-

-¿Seguro que no es real?-pregunto Ron con una sonrisa amigable.- Puede que si lo sea y lo que ves sea lo irreal-

La duda entro en su cuerpo. Si ese mundo era real, se perdería de mucho y dejaría todo por otro donde solo tenía penas y dolor.

-Quédate Harry-dijeron todos amigablemente- Aremos tus deseos realidad-

Se quedó mirándolos mientras dejaba de pensar.

-No puedo, me queda poco tiempo-dijo Harry alzando la mano alejándolos, de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas- Créanme es preciosa esta realidad, pero no puedo. Me duele más a mí que a todos ustedes-

-Entiendo… ya no me quieres-dijo Hermione limpiándose una lagrima mientras sus ojos demostraban una tristeza infinita- Es porque no soy suficiente para ti…-

Lágrimas, un arma letal, sobretodo en Hermione.

-No es eso. Eres perfecta-dijo Harry y miro el tren no tenía tiempo pero tenía que decirlo- Y ese es el problema, eres demasiado perfecta. Mi Mione, es imperfecta, no tiene la respuesta a todo y por eso lo busca en los libros. Si se atora con algo se frustra, insiste e insiste hasta que logra las cosas, le gusta el orden y seguir las reglas. Cuando hay que romperlas las rompe y cuando tiene que protegerlas las protege. Siempre me regaña si tiene que hacerlo y no tiene miedo de herirme si estoy mal. Como he dicho es imperfecta y para mí eso es perfecto-

-Seré como ella-dijo la falsa Hermione- Lo juro-

-No solo eres tú. Es todo esto. Tan perfecto que solo puede ser obra de mis deseos-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.- Lo siento, pero me voy, así que adiós-

Al girar vio el tren vibrando y echando humo, listo para partir. Camino un par de pasos y sintió a la falsa Hermione aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras enterraba su rostro en la mitad de su espalda. Luego las manos de todo sosteniendo un poco de su ropa.

-Quédate, por favor-dijeron nuevamente.

El tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente y ganando velocidad.

-Suéltenme-dijo Harry suavemente- Por favor, tengo que regresar con todos. Y sobre todo tengo que ir con mi familia, con mi Mione-

Sintió como todas las manos lo soltaban excepto la falsa Hermione.

-Sé que lo entiendes y que no quieres dejarme ir, pero es lo correcto. Siendo falsa o verdadera. Mione me entiende ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas gruesas.

-Sí, te entiendo-dijo La voz de la falsa Hermione y lo soltó.

Corrió pues el tren ganaba velocidad, alcanzo la barandilla de la parte de atrás y subió de un salto. No miraría atrás, si lo hacía no sabría si regresaría. Subió las escaleras directo al techo del tren y miro el cielo, mientras los edificios y calles pasaban por su periferia rápidamente.

-Vallamos a casa-dijo Harry y el tren acelero de tal forma que todo se veía como borrones y a la distancia Hogwarts.

La imagen de Sly apareció a su lado mientras caminaba por el techo intentando llegar más rápido a Hogwarts, donde regresaría a la realidad.

-Lo has logrado-dijo Sly sonriente- A completaste la primera prueba y has logrado curarte-

-Si-dijo Harry ansioso por regresar y ver a todos.- Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi curación-

-Tu cuerpo obtuvo mucho daño durante la pelea con los gigantes. Se pudo sanar a si mismo si no fuera porque tu espíritu decaía día a día, tu mente tampoco contribuía solo centrándose en seguir avanzando y no viendo a los que tenías aun lado. Las pociones retrasaban lo que era inevitable, una enfermedad de cuerpo, mente y alma. Empeoro al entrar en la mente de los Longbottom y lo acelero. Y si sé que te preguntas por que la Doctora Emma no lo detecto. Muy fácil, nosotros le dimos lecturas incorrectas.- Dijo Sly caminando con el mientras le pasaba un brazo por los Hombros y lo apoyaba junto a el-Necesitábamos traerte de regreso, juntar más magia de Hogwarts y poderte abrir este camino. Donde curarías tus ansiedades y lograrías volver a ver todo tan claro como antes. Además que lograrías desbloquear una magia muy importante, mucho más que la que sirve para atacar.-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Harry viendo que Hogwarts era mucho más grande.

-Sanación, es mucho más importante que saber herir o proteger. Si puedes sanar los errores que metieron a tu padrino a prisión, los que le quitaron la varita a Hagrid, la mente de los padres y el mismo complejo de inferioridad e Neville ¿Por qué no podrías sanarte a ti mismo?-dijo Sly dándole una palmadita- Eres un guerrero que protege y sana las heridas Harry. Aprende de tu error, no solo es ser el más fuerte o la experiencia es la sabiduría y el amor el que derrotaran a Voldemort-

-¿Experiencia y sabiduría no es lo mismo?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose como un recién ingresado a Hogwarts y eso le agradaba.

-Un hombre que aprende a través del error y años de práctica, es un hombre experimentado. Un hombre de que ve los errores del hombre experimentado y los evita es un hombre sabia-contesto Sly poniéndose detrás y tomando sus hombros- Pero eso ya lo sabias, pues lo hemos aprendido de ti-

-No es para tanto-dijo Harry sintiéndose tranquilo.

-Eres muy maduro Harry, pero aun así aun eres joven. Disfruta un poco de eso, no te sobre esfuerces, se algo egoísta y diviértete-dijo Sly con la voz tranquila- Ya llegara el momento en que debas ser un adulto-

-Gracias maestro-dijo Harry viendo una luz brillante salir de Hogwarts y atravesándola.

Despertó acostado sobre agua, con total oscuridad por doquier, el chapoteo de su cuero contra el agua y levanto un poco la cabeza mientras miraba el cuadro que lo regresaría a la torre flotante. Se miró las manos aun algo moradas y la cabeza le dolía. Sin en cambio saco el grimorio de Slythering, saco el anillo de Sly y lo introdujo en la cerradura. Tan veloz como una brisa, aprendió todo su contenido, cada una de sus palabras y comprendió mejor porque Slytherin tenía una serpiente de símbolo. Salazar Slytherin antes de enloquecer y antes de que el anillo callera en sus manos era un Medí Mago capas de curar cualquier cosa, uno que no tomaba las enfermedades a juego, siempre tomando cualquier medio para curar a sus pacientes.

Se sentó mirando el grimorio flotar a un lado y con un brillo verde, cruzo sus piernas en forma en flor de loto y unió sus manos. Envió toda su magia al agua que comenzó a flotar, ahora comprendía como utilizar magia correspondiente al elemento del agua y como curar con ella. Se envolvió con capas de agua mojándolo y sumergiéndolo en una esfera de agua con Harry adentro y a sus alrededor dos serpientes de agua girando lentamente trazando un círculo mágico. Las serpientes cambiaron de color del oscuro color del agua a una verde claro como esmeraldas.

-Sala setse, sirtas septes sistemestas sorstermi, serpstat-dijo Harry en parsel con las palabras recién aprendidas del grimorio.

 **Nota caoz: (Son palabras inventadas, así que no se lo tomen muy a pecho.)**

Brillo todo el lugar de verde y el agua se volvió completamente clara, se ilumino todo como un día claro. En medio de las manos de Harry comenzó a crecer una burbuja negra de cristal del tamaño de una canica. Sonrió al verse las manos normalmente. El agua se desvaneció lentamente mientras él se levantaba aun sosteniendo la canica negra. Se revisó nuevamente y su piel parecía totalmente sana. Incluso cansancio y dolor muscular desaparecieron.

Se estiro aflojando algunos músculos que parecían entumidos y guardando el grimorio con todo y anillo fijo a la cerradura, además de la canica negra en la bolsa para alquimista. Se movió y sintió que había perdido cientos de kilos encima. Fue a la puerta para después salir a la torre flotante. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? No tenía idea pero era mejor que estar en un mundo irreal. La puerta de Slytherin se cerró y desapareció solo dejando el símbolo impreso en la pared.

-Uno y faltan tres-dijo Harry tomando la túnica que dejo en el suelo de la torre. Algo se removió en su interior y salió Marlow molesto y amenazándolo con sus garras.

-Lo siento amiguito. Ya todo está bien-dijo Harry colocándolo en su hombro.- Te prometo ración triple de tocino para el desayuno-

Marlow se entusiasmó al igual que él, salió de la torre y luego de la sala de menesteres, se dirigió por los pasillos con total calma mientras el atardecer caía por las ventanas. Disfruto las vistas y saludo a todo aquel que se topaba, aunque salieran corriendo o como a los maestros que lo miraban sorprendidos.

Llego a la sala común donde entro más feliz que nunca. Vio como todos se sorprendían al verlo pero no le importo. Acababa de sobrevivir a morir y a una mundo irreal. ¿Qué lo podría hacer temblar?, la respuesta llego inmediatamente. Hermione estaba parada cerca de las escaleras con una mirada dura y molesta. Se acercó tranquilamente, con la sonrisa que no podía quitarle nadie.

-¿Qué paso contigo Harry?- dijo Ron con la boca abierta y dando zancadas largas para alcanzarlo- No fuiste a ninguna clase-

-Resolví algunos problemas que tenía-dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda- Me alegra verte Hermano, lamento todo lo que les he hecho pasar. Eres muy importante para mi vida y te quiero ¿Lo sabias?-

-¿Bebiste algo? O ¿Los gemelos te dieron algún tipo de droga?-pregunto Ron y Harry se rio porque en el mismo día tanto en el mundo irreal y en el real, le preguntaran lo mismo.

-No-dijo Harry avanzando hacia Hermione que le esperaba con el pelo flotando por su magia.

-Creo que estas en problemas-dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda-¿Crees poder con ella solo?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry avanzando sin titubeos.

-Qué bueno, yo no quiero ver cómo te a masacran-dijo Ron alejándose.

Hermione señalo hacia arriba y ambos subieron la escalera, ella sin girar a verlo y el admirándola, enojada era preciosa. Cruzaron a su cuarto y ella reviso que nadie estuviera adentro, cerró la puerta después de que pasara y lanzo un hechizo de silencio.

-¿POR QUÉ NO FUISTE A CLASES? HARRY JAMES PO…-comenzó Hermione.

Harry le tomo el rostro entre sus manos acariciando cada mejilla y sonriéndole como no lo hizo en todo ese curso.

-Eres imperfecta ¿Sabias?-dijo Harry soltando una mano y tomando la cintura de Hermione que estaba muy impresionada, y la acerco hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

-¿Perdón? Y tú serás perfecto ¿No?-dijo Hermione con la cara roja y voz furiosa.

-No eres prefecta y yo tampoco. Pero amo todo eso de ti, tu imperfección perfecta-dijo Harry apretándola más contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo cada curva que tenía en su cuerpo- Te amo, Mione verdadera-

-¿Verdadera? ¿Te volviste loco?- Pregunto Hermione mordiéndose los labios.

-Si-contesto Harry acercándose- Completamente desquiciado por tus besos-

Unió sus labios con los de ella que cerro sus manos en su cabello. Se separaron después un solo tierno beso.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con la mirada enternecida y una sonrisa genuina.

-Me cure mi mente y mi cuerpo. Ahora para curar mi alma doliente, solo tengo que probarte otra vez y otra y otra y otra-dijo Harry nuevamente besándola.- Por cierto, respondiendo a tus preguntas. Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado, eres la mujer que más amo y me quedare contigo siempre-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Hermione nuevamente.

Acerco su frente a la de ella y rozo su nariz contra la de ella. Haciendo que sonriera.

-Hablo de que eres mi vida, mi familia, donde está mi Hogar-dijo Harry simplemente.

-Solo intentas que no te regañe-dijo Hermione nuevamente mirándolo duramente, aunque con los ojos brillosos- No creas que tus palabras bonitas me enternecen. Aun tienes que explicarme donde estuviste-

Pasaron la siguiente hora en la habitación solos, con Hermione regañándolo y diciéndole que Snape no estaba nada contento y que McGonagall quería tener una seria charla. El solo escucho todas sus palabras mientras la sostenía fuertemente, no quiso separarse ni un solo momento de ella.


	47. Capitulo 47- La voluntad del Heredero

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Me he tardado por muchas razones y se que no quieres oírlas. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho decirlas y esta vez me las guardare. Solo diré.**

 **¡Se acerca el aniversario de mi primer fic… osea este!**

 **Tienen que escoger uno para ese día. Y después lo subiré.**

 **A) Capitulo de aniversario**

 **B) Dos capítulos el mismo día.**

 **C) Nuevo Fic de …..¿Percy Jackson?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47.- La voluntad del Heredero.**

Sin darse cuenta febrero llego trayendo un clima húmedo y caliente y la perspectiva de la segunda visita del año a Hogsmeade, aunque el claramente Harry se quedaría en el castillo. Casi todos se mostraban realmente editados por ir, Harry logro conseguir que Hermione aceptaría ir acompañada de todos y que le comprara algo en Honeydukes, ella siguió renuente a dejarlo solo insistiendo a Sofí que lo acompañara un rato. El simplemente deseo tener una cita normal con Hermione, algo que no implicara ir a clases o estar entrenando, haciendo deberes o preocuparse por alguna cosa. La última vez había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

No tuvo mucho que lamentarse durante las siguientes dos semanas. Primeramente porque entrenaba arduamente sus habilidades con el agua y la sanación. Al igual que su cuerpo, en la sala de entrenamiento después de curarse logro alcanzar el nivel 100 fácilmente, y sin magia logro alcanzar el nivel 60. Su lecturas cambiaron un poco, ya no eran sobre hechizos de defensa, ahora consistían en libros de curación y medicina muggle, algo con lo que trabajar sus nuevas habilidades. Nadie creía que estuviera tan activo, cuando antes se la pasaba dormido casi todo el tiempo. No tenía tiempo pero por estar ocupado siempre.

El noviazgo de Luna y Neville fue durante algunos la sorpresa para muchos y el resto del tiempo era la actitud de Neville, Sin titubeos, sin vergüenza, siempre intentando mantenerse firme en todo lo que hacía. Ron y Hermione dirigían Pendragon tan bien que no era necesario ayudarlos, solo en algunas clases en la sala de menesteres. Y en las Noches Harry simplemente abrazaba a Hermione mientras hacia sus deberes u obligaciones y el leía el grimorio de Slytherin a conciencia.

En la mañana del 14, el viento era fresco, con una brizna suave. Todos estaban dispuestos a salir a la visita con una sonrisa enorme, mientras él se vestía con la chaqueta de dragón, su camisa más cómoda y unos vaqueros desgastados. Marlow iba a acompañar a Hermione a Hogsmeade ya que podría comprarle algunas chuches que le gustaran. Bajo a ver como todos se dirigían al pueblo y despedirse de todos. En la fila ya se encontraban Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Neville, los gemelos e incluso Sofí que iba a lado de algunas de sus compañeras. No vio a Ron ni Ginny por ningún lado.

-¿Donde esta Ron?-pregunto Harry a Daphne que parecía tan apagada como Hermione por dejarlo.

-Nos alcanzara, al parecer su capitana de equipo quiere entrenar más, dice que su hermana es buena, pero no tanto. Y Dennis a veces pierde la Snitch por más de una hora-dijo Daphne algo desganada.

-Cuanto siento eso, es mi culpa. No debí decirle que aflojo un poco en los entrenamientos-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo apenado.- Se toma lo de ser capitana muy enserio-

-Bueno yo también le hubiera dado una paliza a Malfoy si hablaba mal de mi familia-dijo Daphne algo más animada- Empezaron temprano así que supongo que terminaran en un rato -

-Seguro te busca. Ya verás no tardara en encontrarlos-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente.

Hubiera dado un equipamiento nuevo a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw con tal de que lo dejaran entrar nuevamente en el equipo de Gryffindor. E incluso a Slytherin, con la condición de que sacaran a Malfoy.

-Lástima que no vengas Harry. Sería mejor ir todos-Dijo Luna abrazada a Neville que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Por qué no tienes permiso si…?-comenzó Neville nuevamente.

-Dumbledore me lo retiro-dijo Harry gruñendo un poco y percatándose que Hermione miraba a otros lados.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior- Estarás solo en el castillo-

-Solo, solo, lo que se dice solo, No-dijo Harry acercándose y sonriéndole- Todo los de primer, segundo y algunos de tercer están adentro. Además tengo que ver a McGonagall. No me ha regañado en un rato-

-Bueno. Nos vamos-dijo Hermione mirando que todos parecían impacientes.

-Si-dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole un beso, que le saco una sonrisa a ambos-Los veo al rato, tráeme un par de dulces ¿Quieres?-

-Claro-dijo Hermione tomándole las manos-Ranas de chocolate, drobles y plumas de azúcar, lo que te gusta-

-Y unos diablillos de pimienta, se me antojaron la última vez-dijo Harry pareciendo muy interesado, aunque realmente solo estaba dándole un motivo a Hermione para ir a divertirse un rato.- Y si puedes podrías traerme también algunas cosas de Zonko-

-¡¿Articulos de Bromas?!-pregunto Hermione con una mirada severa- No tienes suficiente con las que te dieron ellos.-

Señalo a los gemelos que se encaminaban con miradas de estar planeando algunas bromas pesadas.

-Pues por eso-dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla- Quiero comparar la calidad de los artículos. Me interesan los tenedores muerde lengua y tinta invisible-

-Okey- Dijo Hermione cediendo ante sus miradas.

-Se da cuenta que es una prefecta y que si los utiliza en Hogwarts tendrá que confiscarlos-dijo Daphne pero Hermione y Harry no la escucho, se besaron para olvidar que perderían un día especial para ambos.

Después de verlos partir simplemente decidió ir a ver a Hagrid y luego a McGonagall. Tenía que preguntarle a su amigo que había pasado con los gigantes, además de que por lo menos así no se sentiría tan solo, camino lentamente cruzando el castillo hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid, al legar a la sima de la colina vio la figura imponente del semigigante afuera atendiendo su hortaliza.

-Hola-saludo Harry ligeramente triste.

-hoo, hola, te creí en Hogsmeade Harry-dijo Hagrid sorprendido-¿Por qué no fuiste?-

-Dumbledore-dijo Harry viendo como sostenía una cubeta de lo que parecía ser abono.-Por mi seguridad no debo salir de Hogwarts-

-Enserio, hora entiendo por qué el profesor me advirtió que podrías estar bastante molesto-dijo Hagrid continuando con su labor.

-Bueno eso y otras cosas que andan por mi mente-dijo Harry viendo como Hagrid dejaba el abono en un hueco en el suelo y lo tapaba con más tierra.

-Creo que deberías hacerle un poco más de caso, ya ves la última vez que saliste terminaste peleando contra un gigante-dijo Hagrid levantándose y luciendo un moretón grande en su mejilla.

-¿Que te paso?-dijo Harry tanto preocupado como algo molesto por su comentario.

Hagrid miro a ambos lados para después acercarse tanto a Harry que casi sintió su cara dentro de la espesa barba.

-Los gigantes han estado inquietos, en cuanto estuvieron de nuestro lado los tuve que traer-dijo Hagrid un poco bajo por lo que Harry tuvo que agudizar un poco más su oído-Son creaturas temperamentales, se la pasan todo el tiempo peleando y discutiendo si no tienen nada que hacer. Así que los traje a Hogwarts por eso tarde tanto en regresar, son muy difíciles de mover además de que es un grupo bastante grande, creo que ahora aquí en Hogwarts se sienten un poco menos inquietos-

Harry asintió y nuevamente vio hacia el bosque, preguntándose si el bosque prohibido era lo suficientemente grande para esconder a los gigantes todo el tiempo, enseguida sonrió un poco y Hagrid se apartó algo pensativo.

-Creo que es por estar en una zona mágica con tanta magia-dijo Harry sintiendo la brizna en la lluvia en el cuello.

-SI creo que sí, pero pasemos a la cabaña, ¿Quieres una tasa de chocolate caliente?-dijo Hagrid sonriendo algo que parecía extrañamente con el enorme moretón en su mejilla.

-Claro-

Entraron a la cabaña donde todo lucia tan normal como de costumbre, incluso fang se encontraba tirado en el tapete esperando que Hagrid le diera alguna chuche o jugara. Hagrid tardo un tiempo en preparar el chocolate, cuando al fin se lo sirvió en una de esas enorme tazas que contenían un litro del espumoso y caliente líquido.

-Gracias-dijo Harry cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos y estas se calentaron.

-No hay de que-dijo Hagrid sentándose con la taza más grade, una parecida al bote pequeño.

-por cierto ¿Y Madame Máxime?-pregunto Harry después de unos momentos.

-Regreso a Beaxbatons. Demasiado tiempo sin su directora sería muy sospechoso. Me ha enviado varias cartas. Además desde que comenzamos a movilizar a los gigantes pocas veces he necesitado la magia-dijo Hagrid palmeando su varita, como si fuera a desaparecer.- Pero tuve que enfrentarme a un par de mortifagos que aparecieron. Todo termino bien gracias a Merlín-

-Qué bueno-dijo Harry tomando un gran trago del chocolate.- Pensé que mover a todo el clan desde las montañas del norte a Hogwarts sería imposible-

\- Ya no son el clan montañas del norte- dijo Hagrid pasándole una cesta con pastelillos algo duros.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Harry metiendo uno de los pastelillos en su chocolate, para suavizarlos.

-Pendragon- dijo Hagrid sonriéndole con todos los dientes.- Los venciste y ahora son el Clan de Gigantes Pendragon-

-Ho claro-dijo Harry medio atragantándose con un pastelillo- Cambian el nombre cuando el otro Gurg gana un duelo. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?-

-Pronto tendrás que hacerles una visita o insistirán en venir aquí-dijo Hagrid tranquilo.

Continuaron hablando sobre las fiestas aunque Harry dejo de lado todo lo que malo o lo que paso en San Mungo y se dedicó a contarle las horas de alegría que paso junto a Hermione. También Harry le conto de lo pasado en el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin y la razón de porque no jugaría en el siguiente partido.

-Ho yo que esperaba ver tus grandiosas jugadas, me contaron que hiciste el amago de wronski y que otra vez dos bludgers locas te persiguieron-dijo Hagrid casi con incredulidad.

-Sí, bueno lo de las bludgers no es una noticia nueva-dijo Harry sintiéndose un imán de cosas malas.

-Bueno creo que estar fuera del quidditch por ahora es lo mejor. Si quien tu sabes decidiera atacar cuando todos estén en un solo punto sería algo malo-dijo Hagrid tomándose una gran sorbo de su tasa, casi acabándosela.

-Tal vez-dijo Harry sintiéndose casi tan mal que tenía ganas de irse de ahí. E ir a escuchar a McGonagall.

Después de unos minutos, Harry se despidió diciendo que tenía deberes que atrasados y que pasaría a la biblioteca por un libro. Sin en cambio no se dirigiría a la torre de Gryffindor. Iría primero con McGonagall a recibir su regaño de una vez por todas.

Al salir la lluvia era increíblemente fuerte, casi ni se podía ver bien, mojaba toda su ropa haciéndola pesada mientras que los lentes se le empañaban. Entro al castillo y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora, pasando de largo al grupo de niños que abrían la boca al verlo. Toco tres veces antes de que la profesora contestara. Entro pero McGonagall no se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que pasa o quieres?-dijo McGonagall que entro por la puerta de atrás de su escritorio con una taza humeante.

-Solo viene a recibir mi regaño por saltarme las clases el otro día- Respondió Harry avergonzado de tener esa reputación con McGonagall.

-Ya me ha explicado Hermione-dijo McGonagall sonriendo un poco- Por supuesto no creo que el dormirte en la sala de menesteres sea bueno. Si necesitas más horas de descanso solo pídemelas y hablare con los profesores-

-Lo siento-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- ¿Mione le explico?-

-Por su puesto. ¿Crees que hubiera esperado hasta que tu vinieras para regañarte?-dijo McGonagall con una mirada seria y señalando el pequeño sofá a lado de su escritorio.

\- Y yo pensando que era suerte- dijo Harry sentándose- Entonces ¿Nada de regaños?-

La profesora se quedó callada durante unos minutos.

-No. Al contrario. Quiero pedirte una disculpa Harry-dijo McGonagall con la mirada ensombrecida y una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

-Quiero disculparme por…-

-Respóndame ¿Cómo murió Voldemort?-pregunto Harry esperando no estar nuevamente en la prueba de Slythering y en una realidad donde McGonagall no regañaba.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-pregunto McGonagall desconcertada.- Yo quiero disculparme por gritarte y quitarte 200 puntos antes de navidad.-

-Haaa. Okey-dijo Harry más tranquilo.- Pero no era necesaria una disculpa yo sé que…-

-Actué sin pensar. Creyendo nuevamente que no podías manejar las cosas y que…-comenzó McGonagall apretando su taza con fuerza a la altura de sus rodillas.-… No sé. La verdad es que me asuste-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry acercándose a la profesora e inclinándose para tomarle las manos.

-De que tú te perdieras. Que ya no fueras Harry, nuestro Harry que tanto amamos- dijo McGonagall sonriendo y dejando su taza para mirarlo mejor.- Siempre he tenido muy mala suerte con las personas que amo. Siempre mueren-

Harry no entendía del todo. Sabía que la profesora tuvo un esposo y que murió hacia algún tiempo, también que paso mucho tiempo siendo soltera por alguna razón y que era una mujer fuerte. Lo que no entendía era que tanto lo amaba para poder ponerse así.

-No me moriré-dijo Harry sonriéndole-No dejare que pase -

McGonagall sonrió mientras extendía su mano y le acariciaba una mejilla. Harry vio como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y le apretaba las manos.

-Más te vale. –dijo McGonagall limpiándose las comisuras de los ojos.

Harry se levantó y observo por la ventana. Viendo los campos donde por primera vez voló. Recordó todo lo sucedido ese día, solo tomando la decisión de hacer algo por que lo sentía correcto. E igual que en ese momento sus sentidos le gritaron que debía hacer algo más.

-¿Le molestaría enviar unas cartas por mí? Y asegurarse que llegue a su destinatario, sin que alguien la intercepte-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca. No es que quisiera ir para pedirle un favor, pero dado lo que sentía era inevitable.

-Ya decía que era demasiado lindo para creerlo-dijo McGonagall soltando una risita.-Claro que puedo hacer eso-

-Gracias-dijo Harry devolviéndosela- Creo que esta habitación tiene una maldición. Siempre que entro siempre pido algo-

-Ya lo creo-dijo McGonagall.

Inspecciono que no hubiera nadie espiándolos, cuando se sintió totalmente seguro así que busco pergamino, tinta y una pluma, escribió todo lo que tenía en su mente con la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall. También saco el Pensadero de Hermione y se ayudó de sus recuerdos para poder a completar su relato, evitando algunas cosas importantes para su vida íntima. La profesora se vio cada vez más sorprendida por lo que escribió y al finalizar incluso lloro un poco. Sello el pergamino con su firma, los sellos del colegio y lo envió al nuevo reportero Andrew Cannor del profeta.

Le dejo la carta antes de ir al gran comedor, dejando que la profesora la enviara. Después de un rato se despidió dejando más calmada a la profesora y salió del despacho. No quería ir a la sala común simplemente necesitaba estar solo olvidarse de todos y todo.

Fue al baño de prefectos e intento dejar su mente en blanco, cuando se sumergió dentro del agua caliente, perfumada y llena de espuma, sintió como el peso era liberado su cuerpo de la tensión. Floto en una nube oscura y se perdió.

Se encontraba sentado en un lugar lúgubre con una chimenea encendida, la luz que proyectaba apenas era visible, ¿dónde se encontraba? Su cuerpo se movía un poco, se mantenía en la cabecera de una mesa donde se encontraban muchas más personas. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente los cristales y paredes.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde están los gigantes?-pregunto una voz que le causo terror a Harry, sabia de quien era.

-No los encontramos parecen haberse ido del lugar-dijo un hombre regordete a la izquierda.-Pensamos que al final fueron convencidos por Dumbledore.-

La ira dentro de Harry se incrementó, le ardía la cicatriz, el cuerpo se tensó y además de que sentía que de verdad tenía ganas de matar algo.

-Eso es muy malo...-dijo Voldemort con voz suave.

-Pero seguiremos buscándolos, buscaremos en todas las montañas si es necesario-dijo el mismo hombre, parecía tan pálido como la leche y querer salir corriendo.

-Bien y tu Greyback como vas con esos hombres lobo-dijo Voldemort sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera aquel hombre.

-Se nos han unido un par más, creo que cuando estén seguros que ha regresado mi lord, todos están de nuestra parte-dijo Greyback mostrando todos sus dientes afilados.

-Bien-dijo Voldemort, algo se arrastraba por el piso, reptando por la pata de la mesa y mostrando una cabeza de serpiente algo grande para su especie, Nagini silbo.

-¿Que desea que haga amo?-dijo la serpiente algo más que excitada.

-Comételo-dijo Voldemort en parsel.

Mientras lo demás lo veían algo impaciente, poco a poco la serpiente repto sobre la mesa, ataco al hombre de un solo movimiento, algo sacudió su alma, su cicatriz ardía como nunca. Se encontraba en un lugar con muchas cosas acomodadas en filas y la mitad de la habitación vacías… ¿Por qué estaba viendo la sala de menesteres?

La imagen giro ahora era totalmente obscuro, parecía alguna cabaña y a lo lejos se veía un pequeño pueblo, la imagen volvió a girar ahora estaba en una bóveda de Gringotts con un montón de galeones al rededor, se encontró en una cueva obscura, y de repente estaba parado en la mesa viendo como un cuerpo sin vida se encontraba en el suelo, siendo engullido por Nagini. Todo se volvió a nublar y en cuestión de segundos caía a una increíble oscuridad, cayendo hasta que de un momento a otro sintió un gran golpe en su frente, que ardía como nunca se llevó las manos a la frente y abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba aun en la bañera con el agua y ni siquiera había pasado mucho solo unos minutos, con el piso mojado y todo dando vueltas a su alrededor se vistió. Algo no parecía estar del todo bien, reconocía que había estado en la mente de Voldemort pero que había sido lo último, una serie de lugares que había visto al azar o ¿algo importante para Voldemort? Después de un rato contemplando sus posibilidades y el que ahora no le afectara tanto. Era tarde seguramente ya todos se encontraban regresado al gran comedor para la cena y aún seguía mareado mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Hasta que se encontró muy cerca de del gran comedor donde todos estaban entrando se dio cuenta que la lluvia areció tan fuerte que apenas se podía ver hacia afuera. Intentado concentrándose en recordar y rememorar todo lo visto, aun no savia que había pasado y por qué, pero entendía que era importante.

-¡Harry!-dijo la voz de Hermione y eso despejo su mente y alzo la vista mirando como su novia le sonreía mucho desde la mesa de Gryffindor señalando un lugar a lado de ella, el sonrió por lo menos ella se había divertido.

Cuando llego al lugar donde señalaba Hermione, todos ya tenían comida en sus platos. Al parecer Marlow se había divertido mucho y permanecía en el regazo de Hermione totalmente dormido y ella sostenía una bolsita junto a su plato que tenía una cantidad de fruta suficiente para alimentar a tres lechuzas.

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Harry sonriendo tal vez les contaría de lo que había visto pero no en ese momento, solo lograría que sus amigos se preocuparan.

-Si no hubiera estado lloviendo hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo, paseamos, compramos muchas cosas, así como estuvimos en las tres escobas. Deán y Seamus se pusieron a hacer algo tan pero tan...-dijo Neville algo más contento, cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de la cara de Harry le dio un codazo callándolo de golpe.

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido-dijo Harry intentando sonreír de verdad.

-¿Tú que hiciste?-dijo Ron que parecía tan molesto como Ginny, que aun tenían las túnicas del equipo lleno de barro.

-Ir a platicar con Hagrid estar con Mcgonagall un rato-dijo Harry aplastando un pedazo de pastel con la cuchara para luego metérselo a la boca.- ¿Cómo les fue en las practicas?-

-Fue un asco-dijo Ron molesto.

-No creo que te haya ido tan mal, solo necesitas algo de practica-dijo Harry sabiendo que este exageraba lo malo que era.

-Tiene razón, fue un asco-dijo Ginny arrimando su plato molesta.

-¿por qué?-dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

-No veíamos nada, además de que angelina estaba histérica, me hiso volar tanto que me duele el trasero -dijo Ginny fufando.

Harry que tenía intención de decir que eso era común en los vuelos largos, pero decidió callarse.

-Al final quería llorar. Me estuvo gritando por que no pude atrapar meter la quaffle ni una sola vez con tanta lluvia-

-Si es difícil por la lluvia, el balón pesa más, el aire impide un vuelo directo -dijo Harry recordando su partido con Hufflepuff de hace dos años donde perdido su Nimbus 2000.

Ron y Ginny se fueron a bañarse después de la cena, Harry y Hermione regresaron a la concurrida sala común de Gryffindor y a las tareas que debían hacer, donde Hermione le entrego las golosinas que había pedido, además de las cuches Hedwing y otras para Marlow que ahora estaba descansando dentro de la chaqueta de Harry. Mientras estudiaban de runas antiguas y de contra maldiciones, apareció Fred y George, que parecían contentos de al fin haber finalizado algunos de sus sortilegios Weasley dejando en la mesa algo que parecía carbón.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Hermione algo molesta.

-Polvos de oscuridad-dijo Fred sonriendo.-De la mejor calidad que hay. Cubre una zona de 100 metros cuadrados sin problemas durante 10 minutos-

-Si lo utilizas, puedes obscurecer una habitación o incluso si toca a una persona le cubre la cara aumentando el tiempo de duración y así lograras escabullirte-dijo George sonriendo.-Lo tuvimos que utilizar para escapar de Angelina durante las practicas. Esta loca-

-Muy útil-dijo Harry alzando la piedra que parecía resistente entre sus manos.

-Por cierto, también tendríamos que darte este-dijo George lanzándole un pequeño objeto cuadrado, negro y tenía un orificio lo suficientemente grande para meter el dedo muy parecido a una bocina.

-¿qué es?-dijo Harry algo curioso.

-Detonadores trampa- dijo Fred más sonriente-Tíralo o lánzalo disimuladamente, este ara un ruido tan fuerte que podrá alterar a más de 1. Si lo activas a menos de un metro de tu objetivo le dejaras sordo… temporalmente, Tal vez-

-Eso está prohibido para el uso en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione enojada-Deberé confiscarlos-

-Genial, te dije que con Hermione enfrente no era buena idea-dijo George con mala cara.

Hermione rodo los ojos e hiso ademan de tomar el detonador trampa pero en ese segundo Harry giro entre los dedos pequeño cuadrado y le guiño un ojo a su novia, desconcertando a los tres. Luego tomo los polvos de oscuridad y el detonador, se los extendió a Hermione. Que los tomo con suavidad y le acaricio las manos.

-Todos tuyos mione-dijo Harry, Hermione algo precavida los mirando desconcertada.

-¿Por qué me los das?-dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos casi buscando dentro de su alma.

-Ya lo has dicho el uso en Hogwarts está prohibido-dijo Harry sonriéndole y luego vio a los gemelos-Además uno no me sirve necesito que hagan tantos como puedan, si pueden aumentar la potencia también háganlo-

Hermione abrió mucho la boca como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Que no sean letales por favor. –Añadió- No los utilizare en Hogwarts-dijo Harry antes de que ella le gritara por pedirles que hicieran más.

-Okey-dijo Hermione exasperada-Mientras no los utilicen en Hogwarts-

-Si claro-dijo George sonriendo y con cara de no hacerle caso y seguro con la tentación de venderlos a granel.

Y aunque Harry habría querido conservarlo no podía negar que Hermione estaría pendiente de que no los ocupara, aunque tenía en su bóveda del banco todos los artilugios Weasley que le habían dado en navidad y esos aunque de menor calidad eran efectivos.

El sábado siguiente Harry hubiera dado media bóveda por jugar quidditch, y no ver como el partido fue tan corto. Los espectadores de Gryffindor tuvieron que aguantar solamente 42 minutos de una reñida competencia. Era fácil saber por qué perdieron, los golpeadores de Hufflepuff dejaron a Angelina con la boca sangrando y aturdida la mitad del partido, mientras y eliminaban Katie del partido dejando a Demelza entrar que no se acoplo con Alice. Ron lograba parar la tanda de tiros que se dirigían pero eran tanto que 14 tiros lograron entrar en menos de 30 minutos. Fred y George se encontraban simplemente defendiendo las bludgers que parecían estar queriendo ir por Alice, Dennis parecía estar loco volando sin rumbo y girando tan brusco por cualquier movimiento que casi vomita por unos instantes. Al final Dennis si logro atraparla por poco, haciendo que se perdiera el partido por solo por diez puntos. De modo que la cuenta final resulto doscientos cuarenta contra doscientos treinta.

-Buena atrapada-dijo Harry a Dennis cuando regresaron a la sala común, cuya atmosfera asemejaba a un funeral particular mente deprimente.

-Fue suerte-dijo Dennis con la voz señalando que estaba a punto de llorar- La Snitch apenas y volaba por el viento. Summerby estaba resfriado, estornudo y cerró los ojos exactamente en el momento equivocado. De todas formas, una vez que regreses al equipo...-

-No regresare, tengo suspensión de por vida- recordó Harry al ver la cara de depresión de Angelina- Solo queda que mejores. No te deprimas pequeño, lo lograras-

-Tienes suspensión mientras Umbridge este en la escuela, es diferente-dijo Hermione que no parecía deprimida ni siquiera molesta. Tal vez aliviada de no preocuparse por su salud por una vez en años.

Harry miro que Ron se encontraba encorvado en una esquina, mirando fijamente una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano.

-Creo que el dejar que metieran tantos puntos le afecto-dijo Ginny casi tan preocupada como lo podría estar siendo su hermano.

-He ni Oliver pudo parar tantos puntos en su mejor día-dijo Harry en voz alta para que lo escuchara Ron-Y fueron demasiados. Se ensañaron con nosotros-

Aun así el ánimo de Ron no mejoro para nada, tiempo después se arrastró hasta la cama sin decir nada. Harry simplemente se quedó fuera de la habitación, pegado a la puerta de espaldas, escuchando como su amigo parecía estar golpeando cosas y haciendo algunos ruidos que eran sollozos. Savia como era estar así de frustrado y era mejor dejarlo a solas. Evito que Neville entrara dándole una excusa y cuando al fin paro el ruido supo que su amigo se encontraba acostado y fingiendo dormir. Entro escuchando los fuertes ronquidos eran tan fuertes que le aclaro que su amigo fingía.

Hermione y el habían estado mirando todo el partido desde las gradas, estaba impresionado de la ejecución de Ron al igual de que Ginny volara tan bien y Dennis, aunque el había visto la Snitch mas de 20 veces antes de que Dennis fuera a atraparla la primera vez, pocas veces Hermione decía algo durante el partido, aunque era porque el gritaba a todo el mundo que hiciera algo para evitar que tiraran más a Ron que se veía de verdad frustrado.

Intento dormir pero solo logro escuchar como de verdad Ron se dormía, haciendo su respiración más rítmicamente. El simplemente estaba despierto intentando no pensar en todas las cosas que pudo evitar si hubiera volado en ese partido, al igual que pensar sobre lo que había visto con Voldemort, nuevamente se hizo muy noche cuando logro dormir

El siguiente día despertó tarde y como era sábado bajo a la sala común donde sus amigos hacían los deberes y terminaban de estudiar. Ron con la cabeza dentro del libro pareciendo no querer saber nada y Hermione a completando su reporte de cosas confiscadas mientras revisaba sus deberes de Aritmancia. Se sentó y abrió la bolsa para la pierna tomando el libro de Fred y George y sacándolo.

Era tan normal como cualquier otro, solo que este te enseña desde la base como crear objetos mágicos. Leyó la mitad en menos de una hora, era muy descriptivo y si conocías la magia tan bien como Harry la lectura era mucho más rápida. Por supuesto que otra persona necesitaría revisar cientos de libros más para entenderlo e incluso consultar algunos libros avanzados de hechicería. Lo sorprendente es que el autor parecía conocer la magia y combinarla con la ciencia.

-¿Tesla fue un mago?-pregunto Harry a Hermione que era la más avanzada en Historia.

-¿Nikola Tesla? El inventor, ingeniero mecánico, eléctrico y físico de origen sebocroata.-

-Supongo-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca-¿Qué sabes de él?-

-Desarrollador de varias teorías que lo ayudaron a forjar bases de los sistemas modernos para el uso de la energía eléctrica por corriente alterna, el motor de corriente alterna, etc.- Dijo Hermione con una ceja levantada.- Hijo de padres serbios, nació el 28 de junio de 1856…. –

-Pero ¿Era mago?-pregunto Harry doliéndole un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron levantando la vista.

-El libro… esta borroso y no dice quién es el autor. Pero parece que fue Nikola Tesla-dijo Harry mostrándoles el libro.- Si fuera un mago sería lógico… -

-Nadie puede saberlo-dijo Ron alzando un poco la cabeza- Eso fue hace 500 años, nadie de ese entonces vive hoy. Podría ser hijo de squib o simplemente que alguno de sus padres fuera mago. Durante generaciones se escondieron magos y otros simplemente desaparecieron por miedo a los puristas. Si era mago mestizo, hijo de muggles o un squib en ese tiempo pudo ser malo, las leyes eran mucho más estrictas en ese entonces.-

-En conclusión, nadie vivo puede conocer si tesla era un mago o squib-dijo Hermione mirando el libro- Pero si era un muggle y escribió de magia… era un tipo muy inteligente-

\- Supongo-dijo Harry dándole la vuelta a la hoja. Continuo leyendo esta vez pensando en cada palabra puesta por el inventor y realmente era extraño que supiera muchos términos mágicos.

El lunes entraron al gran comedor, para el desayuno, en ese momento entraron las lechuzas a trompicones, no era extraño que hubiera cientos de lechuzas revoloteando ni que los alumnos se encontraran esperando nuevas noticias de los mortifagos que se habían escapado. Lo que era realmente raro era que casi veinte lechuzas se apiñaran al redor de Harry en un segundo, para después ser treinta, haciendo demasiado ruido alrededor.

-¿A quién buscan?-pregunto Harry a las lechuzas, que le picaban el cabello intentando que le hieran caso, cuando un lechuza le soltó la carta encima de su plato de tostadas leyó el destinatario.

"Lord Harry Potter: Escuela Hogwarts, Gran comedor."

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron asombrado, mientras la mesa se inclinaba a ver a todas esas lechuzas.

Frunció el ceño, ¿quién le escribía? Antes de tomar la carta, un centenar de lechuzas revoloteaban encima de él asustando a toda la mesa de Gryffindor.

Las lechuzas no se ponían de acuerdo y poniéndose mas furiosas cada vez intentándose dar poco tasos y aleteando furiosamente. Harry desato todas las cartas mágicamente y de un momento a otro tenía todo su lugar cubierto de cartas, recordándole la vez la sala de Privet drive se había llenado de cartas. Las lechuzas libres de cartas se vieron satisfecha de que entregar su paquete y tan porto como llegaron salieron volando pareciendo una parvada bastante inusual. Y algunas que otras llevándose tostadas, tocinos o cualquier cosa que lograran picotear de las mesas.

-¡Harry!, ¿Estas bien?-grito Hermione al ver que tenía varios arañazos y picotazos de las lechuzas que estaban bastantes nerviosas-¿Y que es todo esto?-

-Cartas-dijo Daphne que llego a lado de Luna y Sofí.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-ironizo Hermione rodando los ojos.- Tonta de mi-

-¿Todas serán para Harry?-pregunto Luna-tal vez admiradoras de todo el mundo-

Hermione Gruño. Sofí sostenía en su mano una copia del profeta sin desplegar.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea-dijo Harry bastante sorprendido-pero sé que esas lechuzas sí que son de temer cuando están alteradas-

Hermione tomo una carta viendo el nombre de Harry, y miro también el profeta de Sofí. Lo desenvolvió y casi al instante abrió mucho los ojos y se le cae el bocado de su cereal de la boca, dejándole un hilillo de leche recorriéndole la barbilla. Se vio apenada pero simplemente estiro el profeta para que todos lo miraran. Harry vio como todos abrían los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry desconcertado.

Hermione abrió el periódico enfrente de sus ojos, en medio de la primera plana estaba, nuevamente, su imagen en su audiencia disciplinaria y con el título encima.

"Harry Potter y la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en la tercera fase del torneo"

Todos ahogaron un grito, el gran comedor estaba lleno de cuchicheos la mayoría de miradas eran hacia él.

-¿Cuando has tenido una entrevista?-dijo Hermione totalmente molesta.

-Nunca-dijo Harry con un poco de miedo por la mirada de su novia.-Solo he enviado una carta-

-¿DE QUE? ¿A QUIEN?-pregunto Ron quitándole el periódico a Hermione.

-Andrew Cannor, el nuevo periodista del profeta. Le conté todo lo que paso en esa noche durante el torneo-dijo Harry viendo como Hermione se relajaba.

-Entonces todo eso significa que son respuestas de los lectores-dijo Hermione mirando el montón de cartas que cubrían la mesa y parte del suelo.

-Es bueno ¿verdad?-declaro luna que se hallaba a lado de Neville - Este periódico es de ayer y como es que lo publicaron tan fácil. El ministerio seguro que intento retener la historia-

\- No si el dueño mayoritario diera la instrucción de que se publicara-dijo Hermione algo más contenta.

-¿Conoces al dueño del profeta?-pregunto Sofí sentándose a lado de Harry con varias cartas en la mano.

-Algo así-dijo Harry sintiéndose el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts y empezaba a sentirse raro.

-Harry ¿te molesta si te ayudamos con...?-pregunto Hermione alzando varias cartas.

-Abran todas la que quieran-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo más calmado ante la actitud de Hermione-De todas formas no puedo leer todas yo solo-

Todos los preséntese incluso Los gemelos que parecían sorprendidos con el montón de cartas comenzaron a recoger cartas y abrirlas.

-Este tipo piensas que estás loco y que deberías irte a la... Mejor omito esa parte-dijo Ron echando un vistazo a la siguiente parte-también te aconseja que pruebes con un buen curso de hechizos de impacto en San Mungo-

-Esta persona se ve bien-expreso Hermione casi saltando de alegría-dice que cree en ti y que esta preparándose por cualquier cosa que suceda-

-Él está indeciso-hablo Fred, quien estaba tronando el cereal y abriendo cartas-dice que no das la impresión de ser un loco, pero que si estas en un estado lamentable y que no quisiera creer que quien no debe ser nombrado a regresado. Ahora no sabe que pensar. ¡Vaya desperdicio de pergaminos!-

-aquí hay uno que dice que lo convenciste-exclamo Hermione con alegría y comenzó a leerla -"he leído tu historia, parece más creíble que lo que cuenta el ministerio además das detalles precisos para habértelos inventado tu solo, creo que el profeta por primera vez publica algo que merece la pena leer. Aunque quisiera que el que no debe ser nombrado no ha regresado, me veo forzado a admitir que usted dice la verdad"...Es maravilloso-

-Varios más te creen Harry-dijo Sofí colocando una carta encima de las ya leídas.

-La mayoría se ve indeciso-dijo Neville abriendo como la vigésima carta.-Después de todo y siguen sin comprender-

-Otro que piensa que estás loco-dijo Ron tirando la carta hacia atrás.-O pero esta dice que está convencida y ahora piensa en ti como un héroe. También incluyo una fotografía... ¡WOOOW!...esta buenísima-

Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Ron pero el no dejo de ver la fotografía.

-¿Por qué me enamore de ti?-pregunto Daphne arrebatándole la foto y dándole un codazo.

-Soy divertido-dijo Ron sobándose y mirándola con una mirada de disculpa- Además tu también estas buenísima-

Harry se pasó la mano por su garganta indicándole a su Amigo que dejara de hablar antes de que Daphne lo degollara.

Siguieron leyendo, la mayoría parecía convencido, incluso un niño de apenas unos 6 años le escribía con crayones para decirle que era su héroe y quería ser como él. Algo que enterneció el corazón de Hermione que decidió guardar la carta.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto la falsa y dulce voz de Umbridge.

Harry apenas levanto la mirada con las manos llenas de sobres. Umbridge estaba parada detrás de Neville y Luna que parecieron temerosos de voltear. Detrás de ella se encontraban todas las miradas aun observando algunos estudiantes tan cautivados con el montón de cartas que faltaban que parecían estar embobados.

-¿Que son todas estas cartas, señor Potter?-pregunto lentamente.

-¿Ahora es un crimen recibir el correo?-dijo Fred en voz demasiado alta-Ahí como doscientos infractores en todo el comedor-

-Tenga cuidado, señor Weasley o estará en detención –escupió Umbridge-¿bien señor Potter?-

Harry decido decir la verdad al fin de cuentas nadie podría cambiar lo que había echo y sobre todo el apoyo que estaba recibiendo de todas esas personas.

-Quiera Dolores son cartas de la gente que ha leído el diario el profeta- dijo Harry mostrándose sonriente y muy confiado.

-Así ¿y que dice el diario el profeta?-dijo Umbridge mostrándose confundida.

-Es de ayer ¿No lo ha leído? Acaso no está suscrita-dijo Harry burlonamente-Debería suscribirse Dolores-

Por alguna razón echo un vistazo a la mesa de profesores donde tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba mirándolo. Y así era. Harry no lo resistió alzo la mano saludándolo enfrente de todos. Al chocar miradas con el profesor pareció entre alegre y temeroso pero Harry simplemente sonrió y volvió su mirada a Umbridge.

Arrebato el diario de las manos de Sofí que aun leía las cartas, su cara palidecio, estaba espantada, el todo rosa claro de su cara se trasformó en un feo violeta. Lo cual a Harry le pareció la mejor imitando a una rana de lo más venenosa.

-¿cuándo hizo esto?-le pregunto, su voz temblaba.

-El día de visita a Hogsmeade-contesto Harry obviamente obviaría que se lo encargo a McGonagall.

Ella lo contemplo, indicando furia pura, temblaba debajo de sus regordetes dedos, rompiendo el periódico.

-No habrá mas viajes a Hogsmeade para usted, señor Potter-susurro-¿cómo pudo desafiar... cuál es su... esta intentando...?-

-Dolores termine alguna de sus preguntas y solo tal vez le contéstale. Acaso ha perdido la cabeza-dijo Harry más burlonamente que nunca tratando de desquiciar a la profesora algo que logro de inmediato.

-He intentado enseñarle a no decir mentiras. El mensaje no ha sido asimilado. Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y otra semana de detención-dijo Umbridge bastante nerviosa y temblando.

-Para empezar no son mentiras, además segura que quiere otra semana de detención yo la tomaría con gusto es más le parece un mes de detención. Me fascina pasar tiempo de calidad con usted Dolores-dijo Harry mirando la mano de la Umbridge que tenía oculta con un guante rosa.-Entonces ¿Quiere continuar con el castigo?-

Oculto su mano en la túnica y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso pensaba-

Se alejó indignada, apretando el profeta contra su pecho seguida de muchos ojos de los estudiantes.

Apenas termino la primera clase cuando enormes carteles habían sido colocados por toda la escuela, no solo entablones de anuncios de las casas, sino por todos los muros de los pasillos.

"Por orden de la gran inquisidora de Hogwarts:

Cualquier estudiante que sea encontrado en posesión del diario el profeta será expulsado. Lo anterior es de acuerdo con el decreto educacional número 27.

Firma dolores Jane Umbridge.

Gran inquisidora"

Por alguna razón estaba contento con los carteles, ya que los chismes en Hogwarts no corrían, volaban. Eso llevaría a oídos de todos sobre la historia y todos podrían tomar opinión de lo que pasaba realmente. Al final de día Harry había visto desaparecer el diario el profeta de manos de todos, pero a cada pasillo hablaban de ello, todos lo discutían, incluso los profesores.

Incluso Hermione informo que durante un rato hablo con algunas chicas.

-Entonces me reconocieron, como obviamente saben que soy tu novia, me bombardearon con preguntas-le conto a Harry con ojos brillantes- y Harry, todas te creen, deberás lo hacen ¡Creo que al fin lograste convencerlos!-

La profesora estaba al acecho, haciendo que cualquier estudiante mostrara su mochila y posesiones, savia que buscaba copias del diario el profeta, pero los estudiantes le llevaban tanta ventaja que habían recortado el texto y disfrazándolo como parte de tareas y demás. Algo que podía ser leído por cualquiera como si fuera algún deber pero para alumnos era el extracto del profeta. No tardo ni llegar al gran comedor, esa tarde, que todos he incluido Filch, conocían el contenido y relato de Harry.

La profesora Sprout le había concedido 50 puntos cuando Harry le paso una regadera vieja, el profesor Flitwick presiono una caja de chirriantes ratones de dulce contra su pecho al final de clase, sin que otro se diera cuenta y despachándolo a clase de la profesora Sinistra. De regreso al gran comedor se encontraron con Trelawney, la profesora rompió en lágrimas. Haciéndole una adivinación personal enfrente de Umbridge, según la adivinación; no moriría hasta una avanzada edad, sería el salvador del mundo mágico nuevamente, llegaría a ser ministro de magia, y mago supremo del Wizengamot, además de tener doce hijos.

Algo de lo que Hermione se rio a carcajadas cuando lo escucho, además de decir que era la mejor predicción de la profesora.

-Cuando tengamos hijos no serán más de cuatro, ¿Doce? es una locura-dijo entre risas Hermione mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

No entendió el por qué Hermione no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero Harry acepto contento de que pensara tener hijos en un futuro y con él. Lo que lo llevo a pensar en su futuro. Tenía que asegurar ese destino, así que tendría que volver a las puertas de la torre flotante y buscar los horrocrux.

Si algo mas era necesario para aumentar su felicidad era la cara de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que parecían estar siendo acusados por las miradas de muchos. Ellos amenazaban con los nidillos a Harry, algo que le dio risa, claramente había denunciado los nombres de los que escucho ese día y ahora serian acusados por todo aquel que le creyera.

Esa noche Harry fue el héroe de la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían ampliado la portada del profeta y colgado en la pared, además de una imagen de el con la varita levantada y lanzando un hechizo, claramente durante algún entrenamiento de los Pendragon. La comida rebosaba en la sala común, miles de preguntas le hacían así como también muchas chicas se le acercaban pero al ver la cara de Hermione todas salían despachadas a seguir en la fiesta, No le agradaba responder a las preguntas, era revivir una y otra vez esa noche y recordándole que motivo verdadero de que Voldemort regresara era que el necesitaba la sangre de Voldemort y lo intercambio. Su culpa. La cicatriz le picaba, algo que indicaba que seguramente Voldemort ya estaba enterado, cuando al fin se fueron a la cama, se sentía mareado además de que la cicatriz empezaba a arder, se obligó cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

En el castillo no se hablaba de otra cosa que fueran del escape de los mortifagos o de la historia de Harry. A veces algunos de Slytherin, se reían ante la derrota de Gryffindor en su juego contra Hufflepuff para cambiar de tema.

Eso no lo irritaba, pero parecía así, su molestia real era que la cicatriz no lo dejaba pensar como siempre, Voldemort estaba furioso aunque no savia la razón.

-¿Sigue ardiéndote?-pregunto Hermione por la tarde al acabar las clases.

-De que hablas-dijo Harry disimulando.

Hermione lo paro y lo vio con una mirada cansada.

-Harry sabes muy bien a que me refiero-dijo Hermione levantándole el mechón de pelo y tocando su cicatriz con la yema de los dedos.-Te arde y no lo niegues-

Dejo de intentar frenar el dolor y sostuvo la mano de Hermione con suavidad.

-Está furioso-contesto Harry pasando la mano de Hermione por su mejilla, ayudándolo a controlar un poco el dolor.- No ha dejado de doler. Me cuesta concentrarme-

-Debes ir a donde deje de doler. Ve a la torre flotante-dijo Hermione acercándose y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.- Intenta descansar-

-Quiero estar contigo-dijo Harry tomando la cintura de Hermione- Hace mucho que no dejo de….-

-Y yo quiero que tu estés bien-corto Hermione mordiéndose un labio y con los ojos brillosos.- Por favor-

-Okey-respondió Harry besándola.- Solo que no quiero estar solo. Ven conmigo-

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-SI-

Caminaron lentamente hasta la torre del reloj, subieron sin dejar de sostener su mano y entraron a la sala de menesteres. Hermione pareció confusa cuando entraron a su antigua habitación y más cuando observo el retrato de la torre flotante. Sin embargo no dijo nada y poco después atravesó el retrato como si fuera solo una niebla. Al entrar en aquella habitación circular con las puertas y el grabado en el muro, sonrió, pero no por todo aquello que veía diariamente si no por Hermione que giraba y lucia fascinada por todo.

-¿Es la torre flotante?-pregunto con alegría- Es sorprendente, mira el techo está encantado al igual que el gran comedor, se siente la energía mágica emanando incluso desde el suelo.-

-Y aun no has visto lo mejor-dijo Harry sonriendo mucho más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el dolor de la cicatriz ceso.- ¿Qué quieres ver primero? El cuarto de forja, para crear pociones, de entrenamiento o…. la biblioteca infinita-

Lo miro como si fuera un completo idiota y el simplemente alzo los hombros, le estiro la mano y ella corrió a su lado. Al entrar a la biblioteca Hermione abrió tanto la boca y los ojos que le dio algo de risa a Harry.

-Impresionante-dijo Hermione y solo pudo observar los estantes y estantes que flotaban por todos los lugares de la habitación-¿Y todas son…?-

-Todos los libros que se han recolectado a través de los tiempos. Y todos son tuyos-dijo Harry señalando todo el lugar- Siempre que quieras puedes entrar aquí… bueno eso espero. No sé qué reglas tiene este lugar. Pero te dejo entrar…. Supongo que es porque eres parte de mí-

Hermione se acercó luciendo feliz y con paso seductor.

-Al igual que tú de mi-dijo Hermione colocando los brazos sobre sus hombros y tomando el cabello de su nuca.

Sintió un cosquille, aunque no el habitual de sentir a Hermione pegada a su cuerpo. Era algo mucho mas antiguo. Como un instinto llamando algo tirando de su estomago y su mente.

Harry giro la cabeza para escuchar algo extraño en la torre mientras protegía a Hermione con un brazo y tomaba su varita sin la otra.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Hermione también tomando su varita y apartándose un poco de Harry.

Esperaron pero nada paso y el sentimiento se desvaneció. Pero dejo en Harry un sentimiento de inquietud. Luego bajo la varita, no tenia caso estar alerta, nadie podía entrar en la torre flotante aparte de el y Hermione ¿Verdad?…

-Creo que estoy algo nervioso- respondió Harry rascándose la nuca. Esa sensación la había tenido antes, solo que, no se acordaba de cuando.

-Bueno… ¿Crees que pueda tomar algunos libros?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry dándole el reloj biblioteca- Solo pide y obtendrás-

Todo el día siguiente la pasaron leyendo y disfrutando de estar solos. A medida que avanzaba las semana Harry tuvo que esforzarse para seguir manteniendo sus notas al máximo, al igual que mantenerse calmado y sobre todo evitar que Voldemort entrara. Seguía entrenando lo mas que podía por sus cuenta, entrando a la torre flotante luego de las clases y saliendo casi después de la cena, siempre con la misma sensación en el estomago como si algo tirara de él.

Hermione se mantenía tan ocupada con la prefectura que poco se daba cuenta de las escapadas hasta tarde. Aunque claro siempre que no llegaba a dormir o que regresaba a la madrugada Ron parecía percatarse, solo que nunca lo menciono. Hagrid parecía estar mas en el bosque prohibido que en su misma casa aunque eso era bueno, los gigantes se aburrían muy rápido si los entretenía podía evitar riñas innecesarias.

Apestar de todo el trabajo que tenia no podía dejar de pensar sobre su visiones dentro del la mente de Voldemort... Aun no lo había discutido con Hermione o Ron. Prefería evitar que Hermione se pusiera a pensar sobre eso con toda la carga de trabajo que tenia, en cuanto Ron el no podría ayudar ni un poco ya que apenas lograba terminar sus trabajos a tiempo para que pensara sobre algo mas.

El fondo de su mente no era el lugar mas seguro en ese momento, aunque tampoco savia si alguna vez lo fue, por lo menos con sus maestros cuidando la entrada podría estar un poco mas tranquilo.

En la tarde de la tercera semana, Harry estaba de camino a la Torre flotante cuando un grito de mujer lo obligo a pararse en seco, algo estaba pasando, el grito era algo amortiguado pero podía escuchar el tumulto proveniente de la escalinata de mármol en la entrada del vestíbulo. Enseguida se encamino a donde el ruido se incrementaba, saco la varita listo para cualquier cosa.

Llego de donde venían los gritos, estaban alrededor de la escalera de mármol y el tumulto crecía a cada segundo con estudiantes. Incluso salían del Gran comedor solo para observar que sucedía. Observo a algunos estudiantes se montaban sobre las columnas y observaban todo. Entre empujones y algunos codazos se abrió camino rápidamente entre todos, algunos de ellos lucían impactados, otros incluso parecían asustados.

Al llegar al principio de la congregación observo a la profesora McGonagall estaba a un lado de Harry, parecía completamente enferma y furiosa. Su atención la atrajo la profesora Trelawney que estaba de pie en medio del circulo con su varita en mano y una botella vaciá de jerez en la otra. Parecía completamente desquiciada, se mostraba totalmente en mal estado, el cabello despeinado, los lentes torcidos, la ropa algo sucia y dos grandes baúles estaban colocados en el piso a cada lado de ella. Uno de ellos parecía golpeado y arañado, como si hubiera sido arrojado por las escaleras después de su dueña. Capto su mirada, de terror, miraba figamente algo que no podía ver por el gentio pero en cuanto dio unos pasos y se acerco a la profesora se sorprendió mucho.

-No-chillo la profesora Trelawney -No esto no puede... no me niego-

-¿No comprendió que iba a pasar?- se escucho una voz alta como de niña, sonaba divertida, la profesora Umbridge tenia una sonrisa tan malévola que a Harry le dieron ganas de lanzar le una maldicion.-¿Aun eres incapaz de predecir como estará el clima mañana?, seguramente debe haber notado su lastimoso desempeño durante mis inspecciones y carencias de cualquier mejora. Inevitable querida fue despedida-

-¡Usted no... no puede!-chillo la profesora Trelawney, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, detrás de sus enormes lentes-¡No puede...no pude despedirme ! ¡he estado...aquí por dieciséis años!¡Hogwarts es mi hogar!-

-Era su hogar -corrigió la profesora Umbridge, y Harry sintió hervirle la sangre al ver como se extendía una enorme sonrisa de placer al ver a la profesora en ese estado.

Su cara de sapo feliz.

-Hace una hora, cuando el ministro de magia confirmo la orden de despido. Ahora tenga la amabilidad de abandonar el vestíbulo. Nos esta avergonzado.-

Harry no aguanto mas la cara de regocijo de la profesora Umbridge mientras la profesora Trelawney se estremecía y gemía sobre sus baúles. A lado de McGonagall, Lavander y Parvati lloraban quedamente. Entonces camino con pasos decididos hacia la profesora ante el asombro de todos, se arrodillo y extendió una mano a la profesora que seguía llorando.

-¿Esta bien Profesora?, ¿Cree que pueda levantarse?-Le pregunto Harry lo mas amablemente que podía y sonriendo le.

Trelawney lo miro con perplejidad, como si no creyera lo que suceda.

-Tranquila no dejara Hogwarts, este colegio es su hogar- reitero Harry tomando la mano de Trelawney y ayudando la a levantarse.

-He dicho que debe abandonar los Terrenos -ordeno Umbridge que ahora tenia la cara algo roja.-Y caro que abandonara el Castillo-

Harry estaba a punto de contestar con todo el odio que le tenia a Umbridge pero las puertas de robe se abrieron bruscamente. Los estudiantes se corrieron abriendo un camino por donde Dumbledore avanzaba rápidamente a zancadas. Parecía que en su visión era de algo impresionante como si algo hubiera descubierto, las puertas siguieron abiertas detrás de el, mientras atravesaba el circulo de espectadores, mirando como la profesora Trelawney volvía a romper a llorar. Después de un segundo se percato de que Harry que permanecía a lado de la profesora y como la profesora McGonagall también se dirigida a ellos dos.

-Oh. Es usted profesor Dumbledore -dijo Umbridge con una risita desagradable.-Me temo que el señor Potter no entiende la situación. Aquí tengo -saco un rollo de pergamino del interior de su túnica- Una orden de despido firmada por el ministro de magia, según las indicaciones del decreto educacional numero veintitrés, el gran inqui...-

-Ya sabemos de que se trata el decreto educacional numero veintitrés. Nos tiene hartos con todos esos carteles por todo el castillo-dijo Harry fríamente alzando la voz lo mas que podía.

Un murmullo de sorpresa y -Uuuuuh- recorrieron el lugar.

La profesora Umbridge pareció mas que indignada casi enloquecida, tomo un respiro de aire y tranquilamente vio como Dumbledore se paraba a aun lado de la profesora Trelawney.

-MI querida Sybill ¿Tiene alguna Herida o le puedo ayudar en algo mas?-Pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo igual que siempre.

A Harry le hubiera dado rabia, si en ese momento todos sus impulsos asesinos y de odio se dirigieran a aquella que resaltaba por el intenso rosa salmón de su túnica.

-He decidido que la profesora Trelawney no esta a la altura. la he despedido-dijo con un tono algo mordaz.

-Tiene toda la razón, por supuesto, profesora Umbridge- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y pareciendo tranquilo.-Como usted lo ha dicho tiene el derecho a despedir a mis profesores. Sin embargo, no tiene la autoridad para enviarlos lejos del castillo.-continuo, con una ligera inclinación de cortesía- Me temo que el poder para hacerlo reside en el ...-

-Dueño de Hogwarts y después del Director. Es decir del Heredero o de El profesor Dumbledore -dijo Harry interrumpiendo al profesor el cual solo sonrió con mas ímpetu como si las palabras de Harry le alegraran el día.

-El señor Potter tiene razón, el director o el Heredero. Y es mi deseo que la profesora Trelawney continué viviendo en Hogwarts.-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Ante eso, la profesora Trelawney profirió una risa descontrolada, en la que apenas pudo disimulo un hipo.

-NO...no... yo me iré...Dumbledore pa...partiré de Hogwarts y... buscare fortuna en otra parte-

-No-dijeron Dumbledore y Harry al mismo tiempo ambos pareciendo molestos con la maestra.

-Es mi deseo que se quede a vivir aquí, Sybill- dijo Dumbledore algo divertido por la reacción de ambos.-Profesora McGonagall ¿Le puedo pedir que acompañe a Sybill arriba?-

-Por supuesto- contesto la profesora McGonagall - vamos Sybill, levántese...-

Harry con un movimiento de varita levito los baúles y la profesora Trelawney fue ayudada por la profesora McGonagall y también por la profesora Sprout que salia de la multitud para ayudar. Guiaron a la profesora dejando atrás a Umbridge mientras los baúles le seguían por las escaleras de mármol. La profesora Umbridge todavía de pie, miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, luego a Harry para regresar su mirada a Dumbledore como si se preguntara a quien era el mas peligroso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su color cambio a morado.

-¡NO SE QUEDA!-grito Umbridge a todo pulmón.

No aguanto mas. Harry le envió ordenes al castillo. Un segundo después una estatua del castillo callo de lo alto. El sonido exalto a todos y algunos gritaron, aunque todos fueron muy agudos. La estatua dejo un hueco en el mármol y agrieto los escalones. Alzo su espada y con un sonido cortante movió la espada en dirección de Umbridge.

-Sapo venenoso. Se le a advertido que no tome decisiones en mi castillo.- dijo la voz del castillo resonando incluso en los terrenos. La estatua lanzo un mandoble con la espada y dejo un surco en las escaleras, desperdigando piezas de mármol por todos lados. Una chico se desello detrás de McGonagall. -Sybill Trelawney se queda a vivir en el castillo. ¿Alguna queja?-

Umbridge abrió la boca justo cuando la estatua le apunto al cuello y quedo a centímetros de atravesarla.

-¿Qu.. qui...quien eres?- Pregunto Umbridge pálida y temblando.

-Yo soy el Heredero de Hogwarts- dijo la voz del castillo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. Te encontrare y lograre que Hogwarts sea parte del ministerio-Dijo Umbridge en un susurro.

-Inténtelo- dijo la voz del castillo- Deje en paz a los profesores o yo me encargare usted. Esta es mi voluntad-

La estatua se movió a un lado y comenzó a escalar por los muros regresando a su lugar original. Todos estaban atónitos, incluido Dumbledore quien miraba la estatua buscando respuestas. EL tiempo paso e incluso la chico que se desmayo regreso en si.

-¿Y que va hacer cuando el nuevo profesor de adivinación que yo designe necesite su alojamiento?-pregunto en un susurro que se extendió por todo el vestíbulo de la entrada.

-Ah, ese no sera un problema- contesto Dumbledore agradablemente y con su sonrisa de siempre- Debe saber que ya he encontrado un nuevo maestro de adivinación, y el prefiere otros alojamientos en planta baja-

-¿Ha contratado?-increpo Umbridge con tono agudo-¿Usted a encontrado? Pues le recuerdo, Dumbledore que bajo el decreto educativo numero veintidós...-

-EL ministro tiene derecho a elegir a un candidato conveniente si, y solo si, el director es incapaz de encontrar uno- puntualizo Harry haciendo énfasis en sus palabras- Y como el profesor a encontrado uno en esta ocasion esa regla no aplica-

-Exacto-dijo Dumbledore sonriente-¿Puedo presentárlo?-

Se giro hacia las puertas del castillo aun abierta, a través de los cuales la luz del ocaso ya se deslizaba lentamente por la escalera. Harry escucho ruido de cascos. Hubo un murmullo de personas entre asustados e impresionados, el recién llegado era una cara que Harry había visto un noche de hacia muchos años antes. Su cabello era blanco-rubio y ojos increíblemente azules, la cabeza y el torso de un hombre unido a la de un caballo palomino, tenia cicatrices en algunas partes mostrando sus gallardees de guerrero y aun así mostraba un semblante sereno y sonriente.

-Este es Firenze -dijo Dumbledore feliz de una atónita Umbridge- Creo que usted lo encontrara conveniente-

Umbridge abrió la boca pero nadie ya le prestaba atención. Pues Harry camino hacia Firenze que parecía mucho menos alto que la ultima ves… Okey el era quien creció y mucho pues le llegaba al lomo. Levanto la vista y la mano para saludar a Firenze.

-Hola, Harry Potter -dijo Firenze inmutable- Sera un honor ser su maestro-

-El honor es mio-dijo Harry inclinándose-Profesor, Solo espero que pueda ser un simple oyente ya que deje Adivinación a principio de año-

-No importa. Que venga a mi clase sera un honor- repitió Firenze estrechándole la mano.

Se encontraban desayunando, dos días después del despido de la profesora Trelawney, y Parvati estaba rizándose las pestañas con su varita y examinando el resultado en el reverso de su cuchara. Esa mañana tendría su primera lección con Firenze. Y la mayoría de chicas estaban emocionadas.

-Apostaría que en este momento desearías no haber abandonado adivinación, ¡¿Verdad Hermione?!- le pregunto Parvati sonriendo burlonamente.

-No realmente-contesto Hermione con indiferencia, mientras leía un libro nuevo de la biblioteca infinita- La verdad es que nunca me gustaron los caballos.-

-El no es un caballo, es un centauro- exclamo Lavender, que sonaba horrorizada.

-Un centauro guapísimo...-suspiro Parvati.

-Sea como sea el aun tiene cuatro patas- comento Hermione con descaro.

-Y yo nunca confiaría en la parte trasera de un equino-dijo Harry escribiendo una mota para la profesora de Aritmancia.

Quería ver que podía lograr con Firenze y era necesario faltar. Hermione no pareció complacida pero tampoco le dijo que no, después de un desayuno Hermione partió hacia clase de Aritmancia, Harry y Ron siguieron a Parvati y Lavender hacia el vestíbulo en dirección a adivinación.

Obviamente no subieron a la torre norte, si no que guiaron en dirección a un salón que por lo general se mantenía desocupado, el aula numero once se encontraba en la planta baja a lo largo del corredor conducía hacia el vestíbulo y enfrente del salón principal. Cuando entro, justo detrás de Ron se encontró en un claro en medio de un bosque, por lo que se quedo momentáneamente pasmado.

El piso había sido convertido en musgo donde crecían los arboles, su ramas frondosas abanicaban a través del techo y las ventana teniendo una apare ciencia mas realista. Contra algunos troncos de los arboles o grandes rocas, estaban todos los alumnos restantes todos estaban bastantes nerviosos. En mitad del claro, donde no había arboles, esperaba Firenze.

-Harry Potter -exclamo, tendiéndole la mano cuando Harry entro.

-Hola Firenze -saludo Harry estrechando su mano del centauro, sonriendo un poco-Aunque ahora tengo que decir profesor Firenze. Es bueno verlo nuevamente-

-Lo mismo digo- replico el centauro, inclinando su cabeza rubia-Estaba predicho que nos volveríamos a encontrar-

-Me alegra mucho saberlo-dijo Harry antes de reunirse con el resto, observo como todos miraban al centauro con temor, por lo visto estaban impresionados ante el tamaño del centauro, a quien al parecer encontraban intimidarte.

Harry podría decir que era mucho mas intimidante; los Dragones, los Gigante y sobre todos ellos estaban el Basilisco. Un Centauro era a algo que no tenia miedo.

Cuando la puerta se cerro y el ultimo estudiante se hubo sentado en un tronco del árbol, al lado de la papelera, Firenze hizo un gesto alrededor del salón.

-El profesor Dumbledore amablemente acondiciono esta aula para nosotros-señalo Firenze, cuando todos estuvieron acomodados- Es una imitación de mi hábitat natural. Preferiría enseñar en el bosque prohibido que fue mi hogar... pero ya no es posible-

-¿Por que no? nosotros ya hemos estado allí con Hagrid, no tenemos miedo-dijo Parvati algo jadeante.

-No es cuestión de valor- replico Firenze- Si no de mi posición. No puedo regresar al bosque. Mi rebaño me ha desterrado-

-¿Rebaño?- pregunto Lavender sin entender y Harry supo que pensaba en vacas. La compresión afloro en su cara.-¿Hay otros como tu?-

-Si, los centauros no somos sirvientes o juguetes de los humanos- afirmo Firenze quedamente. hubo una pausa antes de que Parvati levantara la mano nuevamente.

-¿Por que los demás centauros lo desterraron?-

-Por que estuve de acuerdo en trabajar para el profesor Dumbledore- respondió Firenze- La mayoría piensan que es una traición a nuestra raza. Pero eso no es de mi materia por lo que debemos comenzar-

Meneo su larga cola de palomino, levanto la mano hacia una frondosa cubierta sobre su cabeza, luego la bajo lentamente y mientras lo hacia, la luz se debilito al punto que ahora parecía estar sentados en un bosque en medio de la noche y las estrellas aparecieron en el techo.

Hubo jadeos o sobresaltos.¿Los centauros podrían hacer magia? Harry sabia que en parte, pero la magia que utilizo fue mas la del castillo, lo sentía por ser su propiedad.

-Caray- comentaban algunos.

-Acuéstense en el piso- ordeno Firenze con voz suave- Y observen el cielo. Ahí esta escrita, para todo el que quiera verla, la fortuna de nuestras razas.-

Harry se recostó y contemplo el techo, una centelleante estrella titulaba sobre su cabeza.

-Se que han aprendido los nombres de los planetas y sus lunas en astronomía.- comento Firenze con voz calmada- pero esto es diferente no devén ser guiás mas bien deben ser guiados a ver el futuro en la bóveda celestial-

-Nosotros ya vimos astrología con la profesora Trelawney -declaro Parvati con excitación- Marte origina accidentes, e incendios y cosas similares, y cuando esta en angulo con saturno, tal como ahora- continuo, dibujando un angulo recto en el aire- quiere decir que las personas deben ser mucho mas cuidadosas con cosas calientes-

-Eso- dijo Firenze tranquilamente- es una tontería de los humanos-

La mano de Parvati cayo débilmente al suelo. Harry que observaba el cielo sintió nuevamente la sensación en su estomago y su mente viajo a la torre flotante. Algo le incitaba a regresar inmediatamente.

-Esas cosas son dimitas para las estrellas, ellas no reflejan tales acciones mas bien ellas dicen cosas que pueden afectar no solo a una persona si no a todo un pueblo o al planeta- dijo Harry sin pensar viendo aun la estrella que titilaba, se sentía somnoliento y cansado-En este caso marte simplemente avisa de un gran cambio en el futuro. Guerra, que podría devastar o ayudar a los magos. Saturno advierte que es tiempo de ayudarnos tiempo de cambiar y todo comenzara pronto, antes de darnos cuenta, antes de que abramos la mente-

-Muy bien señor Potter -dijo Firenze con voz sorprendida-¿Donde ha aprendido a leer la bóveda celestial?-

-Ni idea-dijo Harry sintiendo que algo en su mente lo savia como si alguien introdujera nueva información. Giro su cabeza, claramente Parvati se encontraba enojada y molesta, casi ofendida.

-Harry Potter, podría señalar que significa esa estrella verde sobre usted-dijo Firenze casi como si esperara algo mas de su persona.

-Una pequeña calma, entre dos guerras, una ya librada la otra por comenzar-dijo Harry sintiéndose adormilado-Un sacrificio, una desolación, un temor. Tres partes de un todo que desembocaran en una resurrección-

-Perfecto-dijo Firenze-¿Ahora como se siente señor Potter?-

-Cansado-dijo Harry antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Ron lo despertó asombrado por lo que el dijo, sin en cambio no recordó ninguna palabra solo que miraba la estrellas y que algo salia de su boca.

Tuvo una lección poco usual, quemando salvia y malva dulce en el piso del aula y buscaron formas en el humo. Mientras todos buscaban atentamente Harry vislumbraba casi 2 formas por humareda algo que se preguntaba si era por el poder de Voldemort dentro de el o por el poder de sus maestros, incluso se pregunto si aprender tanta magia le había llevado a un estado de sacudidura superficial.

Aun así no dijo nada simplemente se quedo viendo los diferentes augurios que lanzaban el humo pues Lavender y Parvati ya le lanzaban miradas ofendidas y podría jurar que estaban apunto de atacarlo. Firenze no era parecido a ningún maestro, parecía querer demostrar que lo que ellos sabían, no era mas que una simple prueba de lo que se podía hacer en este mundo. Como si ni siquiera el conocimiento de todas las criaturas mágicas y de los magos pudiera apenas ser algo importante.

-No es muy preciso en nada, ¿Verdad?-dijo Ron en voz baja, mientras echaba otra tanda de malva dulce al fuego- Solo digo, podría dar algunos otros detalles acerca de esta guerra-

-No funciona así- dijo Harry viendo el símbolo que auguraba un miedo terrible en el corazón de todos.

La campana sonó y todos saltaron fuera de clase tan rápido que parecían querer huir de lo que pasaba. Al parecer habían olvidado que un estaban dentro del castillo pues se sorprendían al salir por la puerta.

Harry estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Firenze lo llamo.

-Harry Potter, una palabra, por favor-

Harry regreso. Ron se quedo parado, vacilando si se quedaba o no.

-Ve, de todas formas tengo que buscar a Mione en un momento-dijo Harry viendo la expresión de Firenze, enseguida Ron asintió y continuo su camino.

-Harry Potter, Hagrid es tu amigo ¿no?-dijo el centauro.

-si-dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces quisiera saber por que hay tantos gigantes en los bosques en este momento?-dijo Firenze dudando de su pregunta.

-ha eso, vera hemos reclutado a los gigantes para la guerra que viene-dijo Harry mas tranquilo.

-Ademas de eso quería preguntarte otra vez ¿Donde has adquirido esos conocimientos?. Podrías engañar a tus compañeros pero yo me di cuenta que veías los símbolos en el humo-dijo Firenze mas intrigado.- Ese augurio es… lo mas cercano a una profecía dicha por las estrellas-

-Pues he tenido unos maestros muy buenos... no Trelawney. Pero si otros maestros, ellos... me ayudaron y me han dado los conocimientos especializados-dijo Harry alzando los hombros sintiéndose tonto por saber algo que nadie le enseño.

-Bien-dijo Firenze calmadamente y extendió un pergamino- Tus palabras las escribí y Espero tengas un buen día Harry Potter-

-Disculpe profesor pero le podría hacer una petición y una pregunta-dijo Harry pensando una nueva posibilidad en sus planes y tomando el pergamino. Las palabras le regresaron a la mente como si de un sueño se tratase.

-Claro-dijo Firenze cordialmente.

-Primero quisiera que me dijera Harry simplemente, Harry Potter es demasiado formal-dijo esperando que el centauro no se ofendiera- y quisiera preguntarle. si voy con los centauros ¿Cree que pueda convencerlos de que se unan a mi en la guerra que se avecina?-

Firenze pensó por un momento haciendo ruido con sus pezuñas para después ver a Harry fijamente.

-Harry, los centauros son muy cerrados si no te ganas su confianza y respeto jamas podrás hablar con ellos, aun así jamas nos uniremos a cualquier causa que no sea la supervivencia de nuestra especie-dijo Firenze casi con tristeza.

-Gracias profesor-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente después le dio una sonrisa-Eso me sera de utilidad.-

Camino por los pasillos rascándose la nuca y mirando las palabras escritas en el pergamino.

" Un sacrificio, una desolación, un temor. Tres partes de un todo que desembocaran en una resurrección"

¿Que significaba? No quería saberlo.

-¿Que no son Claras mis palabras?-Dijo al voz enojada de Hermione desde algún pasillo cercano, quitando su mente del pergamino.-ALEJATE DE Mi-

Harry camino lo mas rápido que podía y antes de entrar en el pasillo escucho la voz de un chico.

-Vamos Hermione. Nunca lo sabrá. Eres mucho para ese niño que vivió.- Era la voz de Cormac McLaggen-¿Sabes que solo es famoso por esa cicatriz?-

-Cierra esa bocota o te la cerrare-dijo Hermione con enojo en su voz.

-Eres bonita y lista. Te mereces algo mejor-dijo McLaggen y su voz se acerco.

Harry se asomo con cuidado. Hermione se encontraba a espaldas de el con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y por su postura, casi podría jurar que estaba conteniendo su furia. McLaggen se acerco demasiado para su gusto, casi a centímetros de la cara de ella.

-¿Y ese eres tu?, No me hagas reír McLaggen solo eres un hijo de papí- soltó Hermione con una risita despectiva- No obtuviste el puesto de Guardián y culpaste a Harry. Y como no sabes herirlo o ponerlo en vergüenzas, vienes a mi con estas intenciones de querer conquistarme y me pregunto ¿Por que? La respuesta es obvia...-

-Me gustas-dijo McLaggen con una sonrisa radiante como si fuera un galán de telenovela.

-Ewww- dijo Hermione apartándose un paso- Si crees eso, tu mente esta muy mal, le avisare a Madame Pomfrey. Y tu respuesta es incorrecta. Quieres herirlo de verdad y lo has visto casi a punto de morir por las pruebas del torneo y aun así seguir adelante, lo que significa que físicamente es imposible pero sentimentalmente es lo mejor.-

-Ese es un plan muy bueno- Concordó McLaggen feliz.

\- Te doy un consejo, deja tus tonterías y alejate de nosotros. Ni siquiera pienses que puedes hacerme algo. Primera por que si no lo haces la profesor McGonagall se enterara que me acosas y segunda-Dijo Hermione con la voz mas fría- Yo misma te tendré que hacer mucho daño, por que si no Harry te matara-

McLaggen dejo de sonreír y se vio molesto. Harry estaba a punto de salir y detener lo que pasaba, pero freno. Tenia ganas de matarlo, pero eso significaba precisamente lo que dijo Hermione. Y el que no le comento de McLaggen por que el podría explotar e ir contra el idiota al igual que Malfoy. Penso durante un segundo.

Finalizo que no todo el tiempo podría defender a Hermione y… aunque se preocupara debía dejarla sola. Por algo la entrenaba, por algo le enseñaba mejor que a nadie. Ella era fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que cualquier Pendragon. Rechino los dientes y apretó los puños, mientras se clavaba las uñas en la palma al ver como McLaggen tomaba a Hermione del brazo con Fuerza.

-Mira Niñata, no concibo que ese estúpido Potter me dejara en vergüenza. Así que tu aras lo que yo ordene-dijo McLaggen con furia.

Harry temblaba mientras intentaba suprimir su instinto de salir y romper cada hueso del cuerpo de McLaggen.

-Suéltame-Ordeno Hermione arrastrando la palabra- Tienes 3 segundos antes de que tenga que responder en defensa propia y créeme ya hable con McGonagall. Estoy autorizada a utilizarla-

McLaggen no pareció responder rápido y Hermione bastante fastidiada por que antes de 3 segundos Cormac estaba en el piso, con la rodilla de su novia en su garganta y retorciéndole el brazo.

-¿Quieres intentar probar mi habilidad mágica?-Dijo Hermione dejándolo y arreglando su túnica. - Lo diré una vez mas y espero que esta vez escuches bien. Deja a Harry en paz, alejate de mi o los Pendragon y olvida tu estúpida venganza. No ganaras.-

-Eres una ...-dijo McLaggen con la voz algo ronca y intentando pararse.

-Yo diría que es mucho mejor que tu-dijo Harry saliendo de su escondite.

-¡¿Harry?!-dijo Hermione luciendo un poco conmocionada-¿Desde cuando...-

\- Desde que le preguntaste si no entendía tus palabras-dijo Harry caminando en su dirección.

-Casi nada-dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos y pareciendo molesta- Solo te falto el , ¿Que carajos quieres McLaggen?-

-Bueno… supongo que en el lugar y momento correcto. Nuevamente-dijo Harry sonriendo le y acercándose para besarla. Ella se alejo un poco.

-y ¿Esperarte por?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por que tu podías defenderte sola-dijo Harry y por toda contestación recibió un beso de Hermione.- Por cierto. Esa técnica de sumisión es buena-

-Ya te dije- contesto Hermione sonriendo coqueta- Clases de defensa personal-

Harry miro a McLaggen con la mano en la garganta y jadeando. Se acerco con paso decidido y Hermione le tomo la manga.

-No Harry...-

-Tranquila. Ya le diste su lección-contesto y se acerco a McLaggen.- Da gracias a Merlín que Hermione ya puso las cartas sobre la mesa y te gano la partida, por que si no, ya estarías expulsado del colegio.- Ladeo la cabeza- Corrijo, aun puedes ser expulsado-

Tomo a Hermione de la cintura y le guiño el ojo a McLaggen.

-No te avergüences. Te equivocaste de bruja, Mione me ha dado palizas monumentales-dijo Harry besándola- Hazle caso McLaggen, olvida esto, por que nosotros ya lo hemos echo-

Caminaron lejos del chico que gruño en cuando se perdieron de vistas. Hermione le lazo una mirada.

-¿Que?-pregunto Harry.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

-¿Por?-

-Dejame demostrar que yo no solo soy tu novia-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No solo eres mi novia, eres la perfecta mas capas de Hogwarts y lo que dije es cierto-dijo Harry recordando los pisotones de Hermione- Eres fuerte. Mucho mas que yo, se que algún día seras tan importante para el mundo mágico que me catalogaran como "EL novio de Hermione Granger"-

-No-contesto Hermione jalándolo y llevándolo a la pared.

Quedo con Hermione entre el y la pared pegados y con sus rostros a centímetros. El con un brazo de cada lado cerca de la cabeza de su chica.

-Seremos solo Harry y Hermione Potter- dijo Hermione con voz baja.

-Suena bien-dijo Harry tocando su frente con la de ella.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de que algo pasaría le recorrió el cuerpo. No se movió pero lo escucho y al parecer también Hermione por que se puso pálida.

Una voz gruesa y antigua. Mucho mas de las que conocían, no era ninguna de conocía Harry, ni siquiera la de aquella dama en sus sueños o de aquel hombre en el velo. Era mas ancestral.

{La siguiente puerta prueba espera. Heredero has comenzado un viaje que no terminara pronto, ve a donde el fuego y los rugidos se crean. Tienes una semana}


	48. Capitulo 48- EL dragon desterrado

**Hola se que … tarde nuevamente y que no he subido de las otras dos series pero… tengo una receta medica y la escusa de mi mama. {De echo es la culpa de que no me deje tocar una computadora}**

 **De todas formas, les informo que me he leído de sus reviews y por ahora va ganando la opción "b) dos capítulos el mismo días". Seguiré aceptando sus reviews hasta ese día y en estas semanas espero regularizar esta y mis demás series.**

 **El día de subida del aniversario recuerden que sera el 2 de septiembre. En un mes, mas o menos.{Depende de cuando lean esto}**

* * *

 _Anonimous : Gracias de verdad. La verdad releo a veces mi trabajo al principio y siento que es lamentable, pero poco a poco mi avance es notable. Algunos personajes si los he echo míos, los demás aun me cuestan un poco. Por supuesto que no es molestia, aunque recuerda que es una decisión grupal._

 _The lux: Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero sigas dejando tus reviews._

* * *

Sin mas preámbulos y mis usuales escusas… Disfruten, comenten y acribillen me a preguntas.

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling**

Capitulo 48: El dragón desterrado

Con un monótono marzo difuminado dentro de una borrasca de abril, su vida había sido un una larga lista de deberes, entrenamientos, lecciones y demás quehaceres. Entre sus problemas y preocupaciones había tenido bastante incluso para hacer que el terminara con dolores de cabeza que se hacían cada vez mas seguidos y mas duraderos sobretodo por los ardores de la cicatriz que se hacían renuentes a irse incluso mientras dormía.

Umbridge había continuado con su casa sobre los alumnos, sobre todo a donde el iba, incluso tuvo el descaro de acusarlo de tener el periódico El Profeta cuando solo era una copia del libro "Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas". Un día intento castigar lo por el simple echo de estar regresando al gran comedor después de ir a la torre flotante. Que por si fuera poco lo traía decaído. Ron y Hermione le dijeron que dejara de preocuparse e incluso Sofí que siempre que lo veía intentaba subirle el animo.

Entretanto, los profesores y Hermione insistían en recordar les que los exámenes se aproximaban. Todos sufrían estrés de alguna forma, pero Hannah Abbott se convirtió en la primera que recibía un tranquilizante de Madame Pomfrey, eso paso justo después de que se hecho a llorar en herbología. Solo por que la profesora Sprout le dijo que si podía decirle el uso de de la tentacula venenosa, todos se sorprendieron cuando comenzó a gritar que era lo suficiente estúpida y que prefería irse a casa.

De no ser por la prueba de Griffindor en la torre flotante, Harry hubiera estado mucho mejor. Tenia unas grandes ojeras así como que le dolían varias partes del cuerpo por la de veces que tomo la prueba. Si había tenido que tomar la prueba tantas veces que con el paso de los días se hizo monótono.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que entro. Se encontraba con Hermione en la torre y ambos viendo la puerta, asustados, pues recién acababan de oír la voz. Fueron directo a la torre y la puerta de Griffindor se desvaneció quedando un agujero en la pared que desprendía calor y de vez en cuando salia lenguas de fuego.

-Demonios, esto esta ardiendo- dejo salir Harry acercándose a la puerta. Era increíblemente caliente el solo estar al filo, no quería saber lo que era adentrarse y lamentablemente lo aria.

-¿Lo harás ahora?- Pregunto Hermione con su tono de preocupación.

-Tarde o temprano lo tendré que hacer- contesto Harry aleándose del agujero.

-¿Es seguro?- pregunto Hermione.

-Ni idea- contesto Harry sacando el grimorio y el anillo de Griffindor.- ¿Haces los honores?-

Hermione le tomo las manos y lo miro un segundo, el como siempre sonrió. SU novia dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras con cuidado tomaba el anillo y el grimorio. Un cosquilleo en su nuca le obligo a girarse. Nadie estaba pero el cosquille no se iba.

AL girar el grimorio estaba abierto, pero era extraño, ambos hicieron muecas de desconcierto. El libro estaba en blanco sin una sola letra o marca, ni siquiera se podía observar lo antiguo que era, hoja tras hoja en blanco. Lo cerro y lo volvió abrir, lo giro, empezó de atrás a adelante, incluso intento escribir en el pero cualquier cosa que intentara hacer era infructífera.

-¿Que significa?- pregunto Hermione molesta.

Harry pensó un minuto.

-El grimorio de Slytherin jamas lo abrí antes de la prueba. AL terminarla recibí todo su contenido… tal vez...-

-Debas a completar la prueba antes de obtener el conocimiento- termino Hermione frunciendo los labios, parecía que despreciaba la idea.

-Debo demostrar ser un Griffindor para poder leerlo- concluyo Harry.

Un nuevo cosquilleo en su nuca, diez veces más fuerte. Soltó el libro por la impresión y lo dejo caer. Se abrió de par en par y vio solo una palabra grabada en la primera hoja.

"Temor"

El calor aumento de repente y el grimorio floto en la mitad de la habitación con luz roja. Harry y Hermione se pusieron a lado del otro listos para cualquier cosa. Pasos se escucharon y una sombra salió de entre el fuego. No hubiera sido reconocible hasta pasar la puerta de no ser por su risa estridente. Griffin estaba delante, sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de Felicidad.

-Savia que no podrías quedarte quieto solo con la magia elemental de agua-dijo Griffin dejando salir una enorme carcajada- ¿Listo para la siguiente prueba?-

-¿La verdad?, NO-dijo Harry cerrando el espacio entre ellos y rascándose la nuca- Pero está bien, supongo que estoy listo, si confías tanto en mí-

-Espera- dijo Hermione mirando a Griffin- Eres el maestro de Harry. O por Merlín-

-Se me olvido decirte- dijo Harry algo abrumado- En la torre mis maestros pueden adquirir una forma corpórea temporal-

-Valla ahora no pareces ta mandóna- dijo Griffin acercándose a Hermione, le rebasaba por una cabeza y ella lo miraba hacia arriba sin en cambio le mando la mirada de "Dilo nuevamente y estas muerto".

Por toda contestación Griffin sonrió. Podría ser por que el no tenia una vida como la de los demás o por que no conocía a Hermione enojada. Luego se giro a Harry.

-¿Listo?-dijo Griffin con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes- Mientras mas rápido entres mas rápido saldrás-

-Cuidate- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto- contesto Harry acariciándole la mano.

Griffin se movió a un lado dejando ver la entrada cubierta de fuego. Su maestro no diría nada más, lo intuía y lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era avanzar. El fuego lo recibió estrepitosamente y él se sintió ingrávido con todo su cuerpo caliente.

Era en un lugar oscuro, pequeño y frio… un ojo de serpiente… fuego...centenares de dementores… lapidas y un escreguto….y al final solo vio un luz verde, mientras alguien se reía cruelmente.

Abrió los ojos desesperadamente. Jadeaba como loco en el suelo, su cuerpo empapado de sudor, alguien gritaba pero el solo veía el suelo, se sentía incapaz de mover un solo musculo con la vista desenfocada y la boca completamente seca. Lo giraron mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver, no quería oír, solo quería no volver a ser...¿Que lo había aterrado tanto?. Alguien lo tomo y lo abrazo, sentía la calidez y los suaves susurros que le daba en su oído incluso los pequeños besos que le daba en la frente. Tomo aire y volvió abrir los ojos.

Lo único que vio por unos minutos fue a Hermione con su rostro sobre el suyo y después comenzó a escuchar.

-Todo esta bien Harry- susurraba Hermione con cariño y ternura- Ya estamos juntos. Ya estamos a salvo-

Siguió escuchando solo la voz de su novia, tan hermosa y conciliadora que metió su cabeza en el hombro de ella y dejo que su voz lo regresara a la realidad.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Hermione después de un tiempo.

-Eso creo- contesto Harry separándose un poco. Ambos estaban en el suelo de la torre.-¿Que paso?-

-¿No recuerdas?-

-No- contesto con total honestidad. Intento recordar todo lo que paso pero lo ultimo era que había cruzado la puerta de Griffindor.

-Saliste de la puerta tan solo unos minutos después, gritando cosas sin sentido.- contesto Hermione acariciándole el cabello.- Me tomaste de los hombros aterrado y gritabas totalmente en llanto y te dejaste caer al suelo gimiendo. - Se le quebró la voz- Parecías a punto de tener una taque o comenzar a convulsionar, no savia que hacer-

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry sin soltarla, savia que lo necesitaba en ese momento y siendo sinceros, tenia miedo de soltarla.- ¿Que gritaba?-

Se mordió una uña mientras lo miraba. Nuevo para ella, solo una vez la había visto hacer eso y era antes de los exámenes de aritmancia. Luego se vio algo frustrada. Quería decirle que no se preocupara pero algo que de todas formas haría Hermione. Espero hasta que ella contesto.

-Cuando saliste gritabas de dolor, pero cuando me tomaste de los hombros me gritaste " No otra vez, a ella no, matá me a mi pero a ella dejala en paz", "Es mi culpa, a mi a quien quieres, a ella no", cuando colapsaste balbuceabas cosas como "No de nuevo, no otra vez, no me lastimes nuevamente, por favor no"- Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Dije eso?-Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-SI. ¿De que trato la prueba?-Pregunto Hermione juntando la frente a la de el.

-No tengo ni idea. No recuerdo nada- dijo Harry obligando a su mente trabajar horas extra para recordar. Pero era un vació interminable.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se percato de la figura difusa a tras de Hermione. Por impulso giro con Hermione, sentándola sobre sus piernas y protegiéndola con el brazo mientas apunto a la figura. Al verlo directo miro a Griffin, con una cara de tristeza y un poco de vergüenza.

-Lo siento Harry. No imagine que lo recordaras hasta ese punto. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo Griffin con un tono de culpa antes de desaparecer.

¿Cuanto permanecieron en esa posición? Ninguno lo supo y tampoco importo, solo permanecieron abrazados el intentando recordar y Hermione consolando la parte aterrada que aun estaba en el.

No regresaron a la torre de Griffindor, se escurrieron adentro de la sala de menesteres, tomaron su antigua cama sin cambiarse y solo siguieron en silencio. Las palabras sobraban cuando podían sentir al otro a su lado, sabiendo que solo querían estar cerca del otro.

Y así llego la mañana levantándose temprano caminando al gran comedor y continuando con su rutina. Excepto que Harry regreso en la tarde intento nuevamente la prueba. Una vez mas solo despertó en el suelo de la torre flotante con su cuerpo aterrado y ni un solo recuerdo de lo que paso. Tardo mucho mas en recomponerse sin Hermione pero logro hacerla una segunda vez esa tarde, con los mismos resultados.

\- Ya lo lograras igual que las varitas-dijo Hermione esa noche mientras cenaba en el gran comedor-¿Sigues despertando en el suelo?-

-Si- contesto Harry secamente- No entiendo que hago mal y por que no recuerdo-

\- Tal vez debas dejar de ir todos los días y tomarte un tiempo-contesto Hermione algo dolida.

Harry dejo su comida y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa. ¿Por que no lograba la prueba de Griffindor? ¿No era un Griffindor? ¿Por que el de Slytherin pareció fácil a comparación?

Tenia tantas dudas y preguntas que no se percataba que gruñía por momentos. Se levanto intentando despejar su mente. Hermione tenia razón quizá un tiempo sin hacer la prueba lo ayudaría.

-Oigan- dijo Ron sentándose con Daphne, Luna, Neville y Theo- Creo que necesitamos una clase que levante el animo. Miren todos parecen muertos-

-Sobretodo Harry- dijo Theo mirando con cuidado en dirección suya, no por el si no Hermione le lanzo miradas asesinas.- Un poco de diversión y felicidad no estarían mal-

-Supongo-contesto Harry rascándose la nuca.- Programen una clase y veré que enseño-

-Genial. Ya quiero ver que sera-dijo Neville con una sonrisa- Espero que sea algo con los sortilegios Weasley por que parecen divertidos-

-Ahora hay que retirarnos antes de que doña sapo nos vea en grupo-advirtió Luna y salio de ahí con Neville antes de que Hermione protestara.

-Te veo en la torre Hermano- dijo Ron saliendo junto a Theo, algo extraño pensó Harry y mas extraño al ver a Daphne dirigirse al lugar de Sofí.

-Ron y Theo se llevan bien ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, ella solo asintió la cabeza mientras se mantenía apoyada en un brazo sobre la mesa. -Ahora recuerdo les- prometí enseñales el Patronus ¿te parece bien que sea esa la clase divertida?-

-Umgu- Contesto Hermione.

-Aunque no se si todos lo logren- continuo Harry algo extrañado por la contestación.- Debo pensar en algo por si no lo logran-

\- Aja-dijo seca Hermione.

-O vamos Mione- dijo Harry entendiendo la causa de sus contestaciones- Perdón, se que te molesto mi contestación pero… me siento algo frustrado con eso de la prueba y todo lo demás-

-Eso no implica que trates mal a todos- dijo Hermione aun secamente.

-Menos a mi novia, lo se- dijo Harry tomándole la mano discretamente- Perdón, tienes toda la rozan y prometo dejar la prueba por unos días. Haremos lo que tu quieras estos días ¿Te parece?-

Hermione lo miro un segundo y después negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Mejor hagamos algo divertido-contesto con una mirada seductora- ahora que recuperaste la capa podemos hacer algunas actividades juntos-

Harry se le erizo la piel a sentir el dedo de Hermione subir y bajar en su pecho. Tenia unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo con ella de la mano pero algo lo freno.

-Harry- dijo la voz de McGonagall, ambos saltaron en sus asientos y se separaron un poco.- Dos personas quieren verte-

-¿A mi?-Pregunto rápidamente.

-Si-contesto con tono molesto McGonagall y entrecejo fruncido- Te esperan en la sala de trofeos-

-Voy enseguida-dijo Harry levantándose y con Hermione a su lado- ¿Hice algo malo?-

-No lo creo- contesto McGonagall soltando un suspiro- Pero ve a verlos antes de que valla yo-

Harry decidió no preguntar, se fue directo a la sala de los trofeos. Entro sin problemas, la puerta abierta y el sonido de pasos abajo le indico que mas de una persona lo esperaba. Al llegar a bajo lo primero que vio fue la vitrina vaciá donde debería estar la copa de los tres magos. Un rostro apareció detrás de ella, algo deforme por el cristal pero la reconoció.

-No crees que este es un buen recordatorio de lo que pudo pasar en el cementerio- dijo la voz de Lupin.

-La copa no se quedo en el cementerio, se la di al profesor Snape para que se la diera a Voldemort y ganar su confianza-dijo Harry seguro de por que estaban ahí.- Pero tienes razón, es un recordatorio del porque hago las cosas-

-Vamos cachorro, no tienes por que ponerte a la defensiva tan rapido-dijo Sirius a su espalda.

Harry lo vio al girar, mostrando todos sus dientes debajo del bigote, en sus ojos veía la genuina felicidad de verlo. Sin esperar mas le dio un abrazo, no es que se olvidara de lo que hizo Sirius o de por que seguía teniendo algo de coraje contra aquellos hombres pero… su incursión a una realidad perfecta y su actual impotencia por no pasar la prueba le recordaban que seguía siendo su padrino.

-Hola profesor Lupin, Hola Sirius- dijo Hermione detrás de el, y por el pequeño sonido que surgió supo que saludo a Lupin.

Luego se separo de Sirius para ir a Lupin y estrecharle la mano alegremente. Sabia que perdonarlo llevaría un largo camino y que si quería arreglar algo de su antigua relación con ambos hombres debía empezar por esos pequeños detalles. Uno de ellos tres tenia que ser el adulto.

Claro que Hermione le sonreía con orgullo mientras Lupin parecía cauteloso.

-Es bueno ver que no te pasas todo el tiempo con Támara, como Ron con Daphne, por lo menos tienes un rato para mi- dijo Harry sentándose enfrente de la chimenea. Hermione le siguió y sin siquiera dudarlo se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en su hombro.

-¿A que se debe su visita?-pregunto Hermione como si le leyera la menta a Harry nuevamente.

-¡Como si no lo supiera Harry!- dijo Lupin sacando algo de su túnica.

\- Valla que si lo sabe. Fue una jugada ingeniosa Lupin, debes admitirlo-dijo Sirius ladrando o mas bien riendo en lo que pareció a un ladrido.

Hermione le miro un segundo preguntándole con la mirada sobre lo que hizo el solo soltó una débil risa.

Lupin monstruo el monedero y parecía entre avergonzado y furioso.

-Admito que debí ser mas cuidadoso-dijo Lupin lanzándole el monedero, Harry lo atrapo.

-¿Le regresaran sus cosas?-pregunto Hermione un poco alegre.

-No podemos- dijo Sirius mirando a Lupin luego vio a Harry- Por que ya las tiene Harry. Eso es solo un monedero vació-

-Tiene un hechizo de expansión. Le cabe una cancha de quidditch reglamentara-dijo Harry dándole el monedero a Hermione.- ¿Cuando se dieron cuenta?-

-Hace una semana, solo que fue luna llena y tuve que esperar para venir- dijo Lupin dejando salir un suspiro largo- Así que fue cuando tomaste los libros. ¿Como?-

-Los magos muggles son famosos por utilizar trucos en lugar de magia. Ellos logran sin magia lo que nosotros hacemos, y siempre dicen que tienen un as bajo la mangá, un truco siempre al alcance de su mano.-Dijo Harry mientras Hermione se guardaba el monedero y lo abrazaba.- En este caso yo solo utilice mi mangá para trasportar todo a mi bolsillo.-

-Ingenioso- concordó Sirius.

-Fantástico- declaro Hermione besando su mejilla.

-SI, un buen truco-dijo Lupin poniéndose serio- Necesito que nos devuelvas todo-

-¡Espera Lupin!- dijo Sirius mirándolo sorprendido- Dijimos que esta vez hablaríamos con el tranquilos y sin...-

-Y esperas que el nos estregue todas la capa, el mapa y su escoba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-le miro Lupin algo molesto- Harry jamas...-

-Lo haré-corto Harry rebuscando en su túnica y sacando la billetera peluda que le regalo Hagrid.

-¿Seguro?-dijeron Sirius y Hermione mirándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Por que no lo haría?- dijo lanzando el monedero a Lupin el cual lo atrapo sin problemas.

Todos permanecieron callados esperando algo, Sirius incluso se cubrió la cara como si esperara una explosión o algo pegajoso saliendo de la billetera.

-¿Sin bromas o cosas que puedan ponernos furiosos?-pregunto Lupin incrédulo.

-Sin bromas, sin cosas que los pueda poner furiosos- dijo Harry tan serio como podía mientras Hermione le hacia cosquillas con su cabello en el cuello.

-¿Debo de estar feliz de que sea muy maduro o asustado de que no tenga los ganes de James?-pregunto Sirius rascándose las orejas.

-Yo diría que alegre-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio- Harry podría hacerlos sufrir con un solo maleficio-

-Ponerle las orejas en las manos, los ojos en el trasero, tal vez que le crezca el cabello de la nariz. Creo que Tonks se reiría mucho de ti Lupin- comenzó Harry pensando en la posibilidades, la verdad tenia algunas cosas que de verdad lo harían ver como un tipo malo.

-Okey- dijo Sirius pensando.- Entonces…. ¿Para que tanto plan de como convencerlo si fue así de rápido?-

-Pensé que estaría furioso e incluso que nos golpearía nuevamente- dijo Lupin aun mirándolo con cautela.

En ese momento Harry sintió el peso de la cartera en su mano, y de reojo la vio, tan peluda y pequeña como siempre. Como si fuera normal se alzo la mano y dispuso a ponerla nuevamente en su túnica.

-¡ESPERA!- grito Lupin algo furioso- ¡No me dijiste que tenia un hechizo de retorno al propietario!-

Sirius sonrió un poco y Hermione dejo salir una risita, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No me lo preguntaste-termino Harry mientras guardaba su cartera- Podría dártela nuevamente y de todas formas regresara a mi. ¿Quieres intentarlo nuevamente?-

-No. Necesitaríamos un experto de Gringgots para quitarle el hechizo y...-

-Supongo que ya saben que Gringgots me respalda- termino Harry- Pero fue un buen intento-

-Ademas Harry ha tenido sus cosas desde las Navidades y ciertamente ha… sido responsable-dijo Hermione con un leve tono de orgullo.

-Lo vemos- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y una mueca de desagrado- Aun así debemos insistir en que nos des el mapa y la capa-

-No- contesto seco Harry.

-Por favor Harry- pidió Sirius con una mirada dolida.

-No-repitió- Y te advierto. Si intentan quitármelos a la fuerza nuevamente, terminaran en San Mungo-

Sirius se revolvió el pelo algo frustrado, Lupin se llevo los dedos indice y pulgar al puente de la nariz mientras gruñía.

-Mira Harry. Ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces. Solo queremos protegerte-dijo Lupin con lo que pareció una voz calmada y frustrada.

-Nuevamente con eso. Ya estoy cansado de "Solo queremos protegerte"-dijo Harry con cansancio.- No necesito que me protejan-

-Voldemort esta de regreso Harry- volvió a decir Lupin aumentando su tono de voz.- Y QUIERE MATARTE-

-ME A QUERIDO MUERTO DESDE QUE TENGO UN AÑO. ESTOY MAS QUE ACOSTUMBRADO- Grito Harry que se hubiera levantado he ido si no tuviera a Hermione sobre sus piernas y tomando su mano.

Ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Cuidado con tu temperamento. Gritando no lograras nada-

-No, no, no, no, no. Nada de susurrarse cosas- dijo Sirius un poco cauteloso por los recientes gritos.

-Me dijo que me tranquilizara- Espeto Harry contando mentalmente hasta que se calmara o esa era su intención hasta que vio a Lupin mirándolo a Hermione enojado- Creame ella es la única por quien me contengo-

-Solo pedimos que trates de entendernos por una vez, Dumbledore, la orden, nosotros tratamos de mantenerte a salvo- dijo Lupin con la mirada aun enojada.

-Los entiendo- respondió Harry con tranquilidad. No mentía, tardo mucho pero los entendía. Querían mantenerlo lejos de un asesino y de lo que significaba la próxima Guerra.- No podrán protegerme por siempre. Cuando estalle esta guerra, debo, debemos estar preparados y si me alejan y privan de lo que tengo que hacer, al final… Perderemos. -

-¿Perder?-pregunto Hermione consternada y no era la única, Lupin y Sirius se miraron olvidándose de lo demás.

-¿No lo han pensado?-pregunto incrédulo-Si Voldemort gana, podemos perder el mundo mágico, podemos perder la libertad, perderemos nuestra alegría, esperanza y… a las personas que amamos. El que sepamos como y que debemos hacer no significa que lo logremos-

Acaricio las manos de Hermione, y miro a ambos hombres con el cariño que tenia hacia ellos. Si, estaba enojado, pero el cariño seguía ahí.

-No lo dejare ganar. Así ustedes, la orden o Dumbledore quiera impedirlo- Dijo firmemente y sin un solo atisbo de dudas- Con o sin herramientas, con o sin ustedes. Yo protegeré lo que amo con todas mis fuerzas-

Hermione de un segundo para otro lo beso con fuerza mientras ambos hombres se miraban entre si nuevamente. Con algo de culpa y tristeza. Harry se separo de los labios de su novia la abrazo por la cintura. En ese momento dejo salir un suspiro.

-Piensen lo que quieran. Hagan lo que ustedes deseen, díganle a Dumbledore, intenten quitármela o… solo denme su confianza, solo por esta vez.- pidió Harry mirando sobretodo a Sirius.

Los ojos del hombre no mentían, incluso del negro intenso y de esa expresión de reflexión, lo vio tan claro como un día despejado, el cariño hacia el y por un segundo la comprensión. Se levanto y camino hacia ambos. EL y Hermione se levantaron, encarando a su padrino.

-Entonces…Solo pediré algo. Cuidalo Hermione- Dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sentía y luego le revolvió el pelo a Harry- Creo que entiendes mejor esto de lo que pensé. Y te diré que yo también lo estoy haciendo, protejo lo que amo, te protejo. Solo que hasta hoy lo hice de mala forma, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea de la correcta-

-Gracias- dijo Harry y lo abrazo- De nuevo tengo a mi padrino-

\- Pero ¿Y nuestras ordenes?-pregunto Lupin levantándose.

-Mejor salgan. Yo me encargo de el- le susurro Sirius y les guiño el ojo- Are que entienda-

\- Muchas gracias, Sirius- dijo Hermione abrazándolo también.

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y comenzaron a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿A donde van?-pregunto Lupin desde abajo y después escucho como Sirius se reía.

No pudieron escuchar mas, salieron a todo galope al castillo. Hermione le paro en la puerta al gran comedor mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Aun quieres hacer algo Divertido?-pregunto su novia y Harry sonrió.

-La pregunta sobra. ¡Por supuesto!- contesto tomando la cartera y convocando la capa de invisibilidad.

Se la colocaron cubriéndose completamente y se escabulleron evitando a los alumnos y profesores, tan deprisa que si los pudieran ver sabrían que estaban ansiosos.

AL siguiente día Ron le pregunto mas de doce veces por que tenia los labios hinchados y por que Hermione se mantenía el cabello de un lado ocultando un moretón del tamaño de una moneda en su cuello. Sofí se rio de Hermione al enterarse del chupeton y Daphne no pudo evitar lanzar le risitas. Theo se rio un rato de Harry al verlo y Neville estuvo molesto con el Slytherin por ese echo. Aun así no le importaría repetir la sesión de besos con Hermione en la torre de astronomía.

La semana paso rápidamente, y Harry había decidido que era hora de enseñarles el Patronus. Todo el mundo se lo pedía ademas de que con los dementores del lado de Voldemort, seria una arma mas que necesaria seria vital para ganar. Aunque les recordaba que hacer aparecer un Patronus en un lugar sin un dementor era mucho mas fácil que hacerlo en presencia de uno.

-No seas aguafiestas-reclamo Cho alegremente, observando su Patronus formando por un cisne plateado que se remontaba alrededor del salón durante su ultima lección antes de pascua- ¡Son tan lindos!-

-No importa que tan lindos sean, lo que pretenden ser es una protección. Una barrera entre el efecto de los dementores y su alma-dijo Harry pacientemente- La verdad estuve buscando un boggart o algo así, pero el castillo parecer estar limpio de estas criaturas, aunque supongo que solo conmigo serán dementores-

-¿por que yo no puedo hacer eso?-pregunto Lavender disparando bocanadas de vapor plateado y señalando el cisne de cho.

-Ya te he dicho. Piensa en al cosa mas feliz que te aya pasado, no importa si fue un sueño, una visión o incluso si solo fue un momento fugas- Dijo Harry viendo como varios lo logran mantener el humo plateado oros estaban intentando hacer un Patronus corpóreo.

Neville tenia problemas. Su rosto estaba arrugado mientras trataba de concentrarse, pero la punta de su varita solo sacaba humo delgado.

-Neville, no es concentrarse. Es recordar, ve a ese momento especial, donde al fin estuviste con ellos, siéntelo y intenta revivirlo -dijo Harry viendo que Ville se sonrojaba un poco y aflojaba la cara.

Espero un minuto observándolo, se relajo tanto que cuando alzo la varita y pronuncio el hechizo apareció ante el asombro de todos el humo se concreto y tomo forma. Era un Bowtruckle adulto.

-Bien echo.- dijo Harry palmeando le la espalda- Un Bowtruckle espero que Marlow no se ponga celoso. Aunque tengo que decirlo, te queda. Son muy pacifico pero si atacas su nido te destrozan los ojos-

Neville trago mientras su Bowtruckle plateado miraba como saltaba la liebre de Luna casi Hipnotizado.

-¿Un consejo para nosotros?-Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Dejen de pensar en la tienda de bromas. Eso es una meta, un deseo, un sueño ¿Hermoso? SI. Pero no es un recuerdo Feliz- Dijo Harry pasándolos de largo. - Y George mejor piensa en… cierta cazadora de carácter fuerte y mandón-

Angelina dejo de ver su Gran Kudu y los miro.

-¿QUIEN ES DE CARÁCTER FUERTE Y MANDONA?-pregunto Angelina algo molesta.

-Ahí te hablan George- dijo Harry continuando su camino.

-¡Harry!- grito George, mientras se alejaba riendo y escuchando algunos gritos de Angelina.

Reviso a otros Pendragon, Daphne con algo de esfuerzo logro invocar una boa, Ernie McMillan un jabalí, Colin un colibrí, Dennis extrañamente un pulpo, Astoria una culebra, Theo al igual que sus compañeras de Slytherin invoco un reptil aunque era una Mamba, Damelza una loba y aunque a Harry no le sorprendía mucho vio como Sony invoco un Hipogrifo sin problemas.

-Sorprendente- dijo Colin mirando al impresionante Hipogrifo plateado.

-Gracias- Contesto Sofí con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Se acercaron un poco y Harry vio como ambos tomaban un color rojo intenso en sus rostros.

-Chiflando y aplaudiendo- Dijo Harry a la distancia.

-¡Harry!-Dijo Sofí con entrecejo fruncido y continuo con algo de nerviosismo.- No estamos haciendo nada-

-Ya… digo los mismo cuando McGonagall me atrapa con Mione- respondió sonriendo le a ambos y mirando a Colin- Cuida a mi Hermanita o sabrás que tan aterradores son los Dragones-

-haaaa….- El siempre hablador Colin estaba pálido, y solo asintió rápidamente.

-¡JAMES!- Gimió Sofí cubriendo se el rostro con las manos, mientras su Hipogrifo aumentaba su tamaño lentamente.

Siguió inspeccionando antes de que fuera envestido por el Patronus de Sofi. Encontró a Hermione a lado de Ron y Luna, con el Jack Russell terrier plateado intentando alcanzar a la Boa de Daphne y la libre saltando alrededor del Bowtruckle de Neville.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la varita abajo y suspirando. Se acerco lentamente detrás de ella y a su oído susurro.

-Recuerda tu momento mas feliz-dijo Harry lentamente.

-No se cual sea- respondió Hermione abriendo los ojos y sonriendo un poco.- Tengo muchos-

-Escoge el que quieras-dijo Harry abrazándola por los hombros y pegándola a su pecho.

-No me decido- dijo Hermione tomando sus manos.- Son tantos y algunos tan fuertes. ¿Que recuerdo ocupaste tu primera vez?-

Harry se sorprendió ya que ni siquiera el mismo día que logro su Patronus corpóreo ella le pregunto.

\- El momento en que Sirius me dijo que podría vivir con el y ayudo el saber que lo había logrado en el pasado… presente… No lo se. Los viajes en el tiempo son confusos- Dijo Harry arrancando una risa de Hermione, veían animales y criaturas plateadas saliendo de las varitas de los Pendragon.

Un toro salio de la varita de George y poco después se le unió uno casi idéntico de Fred, e incluso se juntaron con el Patronus de Ginny que era un caballo. No podía creer que tanta energía positiva se juntara y se arremolinara en las formas mas puros y creativas que existía. No solo eran escudos eran una representación de sus pensamientos, de su forma de ser, de ellos mismos.

-Pero no fue lo único en que pensaba-dijo Harry suavemente colocando su barbilla en hombro de Hermione, sin ponerle algún peso.- Pensaba en papá, creía que el vendría a salvarnos, creí que por una vez en toda mi vida lo volvería a ver y estaba feliz. Tal vez por creer que el… estaba vivo-

Hermione no se movió y ni siquiera le dijo nada, savia que esperaría a que el continuara y que se desahogara de ese sentimiento reprimido.

-Y si el estaba vivo, también mamá. - continuo apretando un poco mas a Hermione- Por un especial y increíble memento creí que recuperaría a mi familia. Entonces, te vi ahí tirada, luego a Sirius a punto de recibir el beso y… por pura intuición supe que el salvador de ese momento no era mi padre… era yo… No dude, solo salte y hice el Patronus. Con la imagen de mi familia en mi mente-

-¿Tu familia?- repitió Hermione, tal vez considerando la idea de pensar en sus padres.

-Pero recuerdo exactamente en lo que pensé cuando hice mi Patronus mas fuerte-le susurro nuevamente.- En el beso que nos dimos en el bosque tenebroso, el te amo que me dijiste en el expreso de Hogwarts y en mi nueva familia. Tu. Por eso es un dragon-

Sintió como el calor corporal de Hermione aumentaba y su corazón latiendo mas rápido, el suyo también comenzó a latir rápidamente sincronizándose al ritmo de su novia.

-¿Y en las vacaciones?-pregunto hermane con una sonrisa enorme su boca.

-Fueron tus ojos-dijo Harry dulcemente-El color miel, solamente tus hermosos ojos-

Hermione lo miro durante unos segundos y sonrió, levanto la mano que sostenía la varita y de la punta salio una voluta de humo que cobro forma al poco tiempo, demasiado grande, era igual que al de Harry un dragón uno muy particular. Un cola cuerno Húngaro que arrojo fuego plateado sobre las cabezas de todo atrayendo la atención.

-Gooa- Gritaron los Gemelos.

-Madre miá- Soltó Theo con la boca abierta-

-No debería sorprenderme… pero valla sorpresa- Dijo Ron acercándose.

-Perfecto-dijo Hermione sonriendo y saltando, luego lo beso-Es igual a tuyo-

-Casi, el de Harry es un cola cuerno húngaro macho, el tuyo es Hembra-dijo Ron mientras su perro desaparecía.- No he visto el de Harry en persona y a todo color, pero creo que no asusta tanto-

-Créeme las hembras son mas aterradoras de los machos-dijo Harry recordando a Kagura y sus amigas.- Lo digo por experiencia propia-

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos lograron su Patronus. Para finalizar el monstruo su propio Patronus, aunque era menos impresionante una vez que Hermione monstruo a un dragón plateado escupiendo fuego y rugiendo.

-Bien ahora todos pongan atención. Venga y...-

De pronto sintió que algo pasaba alguien se encontraba de camino a donde había puesto la entrada, provisional. Eran muchos no solo uno o dos, era mas bien un grupo de estudiantes, avanzando junto con un adulto. Cerro los ojos y sintió la horrible y desagradable presencia rosa chillón de Umbridge así como la de Malfoy, todos con la varita preparada y directo a la entrada.

Pensó unos segundos.

-Todos a las cocina-grito Harry haciendo que el ruido geneal cesara. Todos se le quedaron mirando-¡AHORA!-

-¿Que pasa Harry?-pregunto Hermione, su dragón se esfumo por completo al igual que todos los demás Patronus.

-Viene Umbridge y algunos prefectos -dijo Harry viendo a cara de todos algunos asustados. Sin en cambio nadie se movió-¿Que esperan una invitación formal? A LA COCINA-

De inmediatos, todos corrieron hacia las cocinas donde formaron un atasco en la escaleras al querer bajar. Harry le ordeno al castillo retrasar su llegada y sintió como los intrínsecos pasillos cambiaban el rumbo de Umbridge y los demás. Al llegar a la cocina y ver a todos mas asustados, pues no había salida, el solo puso las manos en el retrato del dragones.

-Cada uno a su sala común correspondiente-dijo Harry volcando casi toda su magia en esa sola orden y se debilito un poco. Se quito y los miro, tal vez algo mas aturdido que cansado.-Pasen todos, ahora-

-¿Que?-dijo Ron confundido.

-Por el retrato…. atraviesen lo, como en la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos. Estarán directamente en su sala común -dijo Harry casi irritado. - Hagan cuartadas y protéjanse en parejas o tríos. Nadie a salido de su sala común desde el final de las clases-

Las personas estaban casi en la otra entrada. Pero todos los Pendragon parecían verlo y cuestionar su salud mental.

-¡Muévanse!- dijo Sofí y sin pensarlo dos veces, a travezo el retrato.

Fue suficiente, uno por uno fueron saliendo rápidamente mientras Harry veía como Hermione y Ron estaban intentando poner orden al salir algo que agradeció, otro atasco como el de las escaleras y podría decir que Umbridge estaría sobre ellos.

Cuando solo quedaba Hermione, Ron y el, miro que tomaban sus varitas.

-No, irán a la sus cuartos directamente y…-

-Ni lo pienses. Estamos juntos- dijo Ron comenzando a subir la escalera.

-Demonios-Gruño Harry y miro el techo. -Yo Harry Potter permito la entrada al elfo domestico Dobby. Ven-

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto Hermione molesta.

Un puff se escucho y apareció ante ellos Dobby, el cual tenia un mandil muy blanco y limpio, y un trapo en la mano, seguramente se encontraba limpiando.

-Dobby lleva a Hermione y Ron a sus cuartos la la torre de Griffindor. Una vez que lo hagas vete con los demás elfos-dijo Harry claramente.- Espera noticias miás-

-¿Pero y tu Harry?-pregunto Hermione casi aterrada.

-Dobby es una orden-dijo Harry enseguida.

-NO….-comenzaron Ron y Hermione.

-Si amo-dijo el elfo tomo a Hermione y Ron, con un puf desapareció dejándolo solo.

Debía de evitar que la sala de menesteres fuera encontrada por la profesora Umbridge, sobre todo que si no podía regresar ahí perdería no solo parte de su plan, si no también una entrada a la torre flotante. Cero la salida de la cocina y donde de un momento a otro sintió como su única salida era la que conectaba con el séptimo piso, donde había puesto la entrada. Corrió arriba con toda prisa, puso sus manos en la puerta pero antes de poder verter su magia una voz chillona al otro lado de la puerta grito.

-Bombarda máxima-

{Solo un cuarto pequeño} Pensó Harry lo mas rápido y dejo fluir su magia por todo el lugar.

Enseguida fue expulsado golpeando duramente el suelo. La habitación reacciono se tambaleo bruscamente, tal vez por la explosión o por su magia. Cuando Harry alzo la vista entre los escombros de la puerta, era un cuarto donde había una cama mullida, y un par de libros al fondo e incluso una mesita con café y galletas. Muy pequeño, para solo albergar a una persona.

-¡Es el!-exclamo una jubilosa voz, ante la visión de Harry que aun permanecía borrosa

-¡Excelente Draco, excelente, o muy bien ¡Cien puntos para Slytherin yo me encargo de el, arriba Potter!-

Harry podía defenderse, mostrarles todo su poder, incluso ocupar al castillo y al mismo tiempo echar a perder toda la pantalla del Heredero del castillo. Y que si Draco le contaba a su padre, directamente Voldemort lo sabría.

Resignado y rechinando los dientes se puso de pie, mirando con interés a ambos tanto a Malfoy como a Umbridge. Nunca había visto a Umbridge tan feliz, si, esa era una sonrisa horripilante. Quiso quitársela sacándola del castillo, pero las palabras de McGonagall le vinieron a la mente.

{dejaremos que todo siga su curso. Si ocupamos su poder ahora, podríamos cortar el problema de tajo, pero al mismo tiempo te quedaras sin arma.} Admitirlo le costaba, pero su profesora favorita tenia toda la razón.

Umbridge agarro su brazo con fuerza y se volteo, radiante, hacia Malfoy.

-Ve si hay alguno mas adentro, Draco -le ordeno y capto cierta mirada de Malfoy como si supera que esas palabras conllevaran a algo mas- dile a los demás que busque a cualquiera que este sin aliento, revisen la biblioteca, en los baños, la señorita Parkinson puede hacerlo en la de las chicas. Encuentre los-

Lo miro -y tu- agrego en su voz suave y mas peligrosa, mientras Malfoy se alejaba- Tu vienes conmigo a la oficina del director, Potter-

-Señor Potter, para usted- Gruño Harry aun sin creer que podría aguantar a esa vieja cara de sapo.

Harry cerro los ojos, todos las presencias mágicas del castillo se confundía, pero sintió la de los Pendragon mas fuerte, cada uno de ellos estaba intranquilo y para nada relajado, incluso Hermione y Ron que permanecían en la torre de Griffindor, paseándose de un lado a otro o eso creía.

{Cambia la ubicación de la sala de menesteres y crea una puerta debajo de mi cama en la torre de Griffindor}pensó Harry sintiendo su magia drenarse tan rápido que casi podía ver un fina linea de energía mágica desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

-¿Por que busca a mas?-dijo Harry sonriendo y sintiéndose tranquilo por la ubicación de los demás- Soy el único infractor-

-Eso dices, pero alguien dice lo contrario-dijo Umbridge con alegría.

En unos cuantos minutos, se encontraron frente a la gárgola de piedra que flanqueaba la oficina de de Dumbledore. Harry se preguntaba cuantas veces había venido a ese mismo lugar por una o otra cosa, parecía ser uno de los lugares a donde siempre iba cuando estaba en problemas feos.

-fizzing whizzbbe- canto Umbridge, la gárgola continuo con su propósito, la cual salto y dejo la escalinata abierta.

Alcanzaron la puerta rápidamente, Umbridge no se molesto en tocar, entro a grandes zancadas, sujetándolo tan fuertemente como podían sus regordetas manos. Le hubiera dolido si no fuera por que su brazo era mucho mas grueso que las manitas regordetas de un sapo venenoso.

Lo sorprendente de la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba llena de personas. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con las puntas de sus dedos juntas, la profesora McGonagall estaba a un lado. Cornelius Fudge, al lado de fuego se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la punta de sus pies, en apariencia complacido con la situación, Kinsgley Shacklebolt con su mirada dura, y el cabello corto, otros dos Aurores e incluso Percy con su rostro inexpresable con una pluma y pergamino en sus manos.

Los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras no fingían dormir esa noche. Todos ellos mantenían alertas y serios semblantes, observando que pasaba. Murmurándose entre los cuadros.

Con un movimiento tosco, Harry se libero del agarre de Umbridge dejándola enojada e intentando agarrarlo de nuevo pero el simplemente apretó su mano tronando todos sus nudillos y todos voltearon. Cornelius Fudge lo miro con hostilidad, con una especie de viciosa satisfacción en su rostro.

-bien- dijo- bien, bien, bien-

Harry le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa, tal ves no podía hacer nada pero por lo menos intentaría sacarlo de quicio. Su mente se mantenía fría y clara algo que le ayudaba a darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

-El estaba en un lugar no permitido- señalo Umbridge, Había un indecente excitación en su voz, el mismo insensible placer que Harry escucho cuando ella observo a la profesora Trelawney llorando sobre sus baúles- El señor Malfoy lo ha arrinconado-

Se le salio una risita, la verdad es que si hubiera querido podría escapar, pero no seria lo mas listo.

-Lo hizo, claro que lo hizo-comento Fudge aprobando la premisa de Umbridge- debo decirlo a Lucius. Bien, Potter...Espero que sepas por que estas aquí-

Harry simplemente sonrió y alzo los hombros. Dumbledore lo miraba directamente a los ojos y se pregunto hace cuanto que no veía sus ojos color azul. Dentro el alma de Voldemort se removió, como si su mayor enemigo estuviera enfrente de el. Inmediatamente alejo ese pensamiento y sentimiento y obligo al pedazo de alma de Voldemort a quedarse quieta.

-¿Disculpa no has respondido?-dijo Fudge sacándolo de su concentración.

-Yo que se, me encontré ese lugar por accidente y después ella...-señalo con Umbridge-... lanzo un bombarda contra mi-dijo Harry con la voz baja como si tuviera miedo, deseaba hacerlos pensar que aun era un chiquillo.

-¿Seguro que no lo aves?- repitió Fudge.

-No-dijo Harry intentando sonar al borde del llanto, Dumbledore casi sonríe algo que de seguro tuvo que contener.

Incrédulo Fudge paseo la mirada de Harry a la profesora Umbridge, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente a Dumbledore de guiñarle un ojo y Harry asentir.

-¿No tienes idea?-insistió Fudge con voz repleta de sarcasmo-¿No intuyes por que la profesora Umbridge te ha traído a esta oficina?, ¿No estas cociente de que has roto las reglas de la escuela?-

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo Harry con tono de sorpresa algo que parecía mas sarcástica- Yo, nunca-

-¿O los decretos del ministerio?-pregunto otra vez Fudge, colérico.

-No, yo sigo los decretos al pie de la letra-dijo Harry, con voz mucho mas chillona algo que se le dificulto.

Observo como a Fudge le aumentaba la presión de la sangre, pero savia que iba por buen camino al enojarlo. Si alguien savia que Pendragon seguía en operaciones, seguramente los buscarían y los interrogarían. Pero si la culpa solo recaía en su persona, podría librarse de cualquier interrogatorio o castigo.

-¿A si que esto es nuevo para ti?- inquirió Fudge su voz mas colérica-Se me ha informado que una organización estudiantil ilegal ha sido descubierta dentro de esta escuela-

-¿QUE?-dijo Harry escupiendo un poco de saliva como si de verdad tuviera una genuina sorpresa.

-Creo, señor ministro- intervino Umbridge, deslizándose a un lado- que podremos hacer mayores progresos si traemos a nuestro informante-

¿Informante? ¿ Que informante?, se pregunto Harry sin mover ni un musculo y tratando de relajar su mirada.

-Si, si hágalo- acepto Fudge, asintiendo, mirando con malicia a Dumbledore mientras Umbridge abandonaba el salón.- No hay nada mejor que un buen testigo ¿Verdad Dumbledore?-

Hubo varios minutos de espera, durante los cuales ninguno miro a los demás, luego Harry escucho la puerta abrirse, Umbridge entro en la habitación, llevando por el hombro a Marietta Edgecombe la amiga de Cho, que ocultaba su rostro detrás de las manos.

-No estés asustada, querida, no tengas miedo- dijo la profesora Umbridge suavemente, palmeando le la espalda- Ya esta todo bien. Has echo lo correcto. El ministro esta muy complacido contigo. El le dirá a tu madre lo buena que has sido.-

-Sabes que su madre de la señorita Edgecombe, es parte del departamento de transportación mágica, ella vigila los fuegos y chimeneas de Hogwarts- dijo Fudge con una mirada de satisfacción.-Ahora levanta la vista querida, no seas tímida, y deja que oigamos lo que tienes que decir-

Mientras Marietta alzaba la cabeza, Fudge dio un brinco hacia atrás, impresionado, casi aterrorizando en el fuego de la chimenea. Maldijo y disipo la llama del dobladillo de su capa que se encendió.

Marietta dio un gemido y subió el cuello de su túnica hasta sus ojos, su rostro estaba cubierto de pústulas purpuras muy juntas dejándola en un estado casi irreconocible , las pústulas se habían prolongado a través de su nariz y mejillas hasta formar una palabra "Traidora".

-No te preocupes por las pústulas, querida- dijo Umbridge con impaciencia- solo lleva tu túnica lejos de tu boca y cuéntale al ministro lo que me contaste esta mañana-

Por toda contestación Marietta solo dio un gemido y movió la cabeza frenéticamente. Harry veía sus ojos directamente, enseguida ella soltó un par de lagrimas.

-Bien, eres un tonta, yo se lo diré- dijo Umbridge con brusquedad.- La señorita Edgecombe ha venido a verme porque estaba preocupada por el trabajo de su madre, también me comento que si quería ver algo interesante fuera al séptimo piso hoy donde encontré al señor Potter-

-A si-dijo Fudge algo mas contento- ¿Desvariamos saber por que estabas ahí?-

-Fui a leer un poco-dijo Harry mirando con pena a Marietta, no por su aspecto, después de todo se podría sanar fácilmente. Lo que le dolía a Harry es que ella era de las primeras que les enseño y que después de todo lo que pasaron, traicionara a sus hermanos Pendragon.

-Eso no fue lo que me comento la señorita Edgecombe -dijo Umbridge irritada.

-Entonces ¿Que le dijo?-pregunto el profesor Dumbledore amablemente.

-Que había una reunión ilícita en esa sala-dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa-Ademas de que he estado siguiendo al señor Potter y siempre después de clases se dirige a algún lugar. He perdido su pista todas las veces, seguramente a reuniones ilícitas con todos sus demás compañeros delincuentes-

-¿Tiene alguna evidencia de ello?-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-¿Evidencia?- repitió Umbridge, con esa horriblemente y ancha sonrisa de sapo-¿Acaso no escucho?, ¿Por que cree que esta aquí la señorita Edgecombe?-

-¿oh, ella nos puede contar sobre eso?-pregunto soledumbre, elevando sus cejas- Yo tengo la impresión que el señor Potter estaba solo esta noche-

-La señorita Edgecombe- replico Umbridge de inmediato- nos dijo cuanto tiempo llevaban efectuándose estas reuniones. Querida solo basta con que asientas o niegues con la cabeza, estoy segura que las pústulas no pueden empeorar ¿Ha tenido alguna reunión con el señor Potter?-

Harry sintió un vacío en su estomago. Era horrible si ella confesaba algo no solo el terminaría mal si no que todos los demás también. Miro a Marietta directamente a sus ojos olvidándose de todos los demás y esperando una contestación. ¿Hasta a donde traicionaría a los Pendragon?

-Solo asiente o niega con la cabeza-animo Umbridge persuasiva.

Todos en la habitación miraban la parte superior del rostro de Marietta. Aunque lo único que se veía eran sus ojos. Harry miro que parecía totalmente arrepentida, para sorpresa de Umbridge, Marietta negó con la cabeza.

Umbridge miro a Fudge, luego regreso a Marietta.

-No creo que entendieras la pregunta ¿Verdad?, querida- insistió Umbridge- Te pregunte, ¿Si has estado yendo a esas reuniones durante los últimos 9 meses? ¿Los has echo, verdad?-

Marietta sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, negando lo.

-¿Que significa que estés sacudiendo la cabeza, querida?- pregunto Umbridge con voz irritada.

-Yo pienso que su significado es claro ¿No?-dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente- No ha ha ido reuniones secretas durante los pasados meses ¿Eso es correcto, señorita Edgecombe?-

Marietta asintió.

-¡Pero había una reunión esta noche!-exclamo Umbridge, furiosa-¡había una reunión, la señorita Edgecombe, ella me lo dijo. Potter es el líder, Potter lo organizo, Potter...¿por que estas sacudiendo la cabeza, muchacha?-

Durante toda la palabrería y berrinche de Umbridge no dejo de negar.

-Bueno habitualmente eso significa que no a todas sus acusaciones-dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente- Amenos que Marietta este utilizando un lenguaje desconocido. -

La profesora Umbridge aferro el brazo de Marietta dándole la vuelta para mirarla a la cara y comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente. En una fracción de segundo todos se movieron. Dumbledore de pie levantando la varita en dirección de Umbridge, Harry tenia la varita apuntando la yugular de Kingsley que sostenía su varita con la intención de apuntar a Dumbledore, Umbridge no soltó a Marietta y agito una de sus manos en busca de la varita. Harry miro la varita de Fudge apuntando directamente a Dumbledore mientras uno de los aurores le apuntaba, no era lo mas listo que pudo hacer el auror, ya que la varita de McGonagall se encontraba enterrada entre sus costillas.

-No permitiré que dañe a mis estudiantes, dolores- advirtió Dumbledore, viéndose muy disgustado soltando un aura amenazadora.

-Debe calmarse Madame Umbridge -dijo Kingsley con la varita de Harry en el cuello clavándose un poco en su piel-No querrá meternos en problemas ahora-

-¡No!- exclamo Umbridge sin aliento, con la impotente mirada de Harry sobre aquella despreciable bruja.

Estaba seguro si Kingsley no fuera tan peligroso como Auror el estaría apuntando a Umbridge.

-¡Suelte a la señorita Edgecombe, AHORA, Umbridge!- dijo Kingsley con la voz gruesa y algo enojada.

Umbridge soltó a Marietta que seguía parada con las manos en la cara y sollozando. Marietta tembló y se alejo de Umbridge, sus ojos seguían pareciendo tristes y arrepentidos.

-Dolores-llamo Fudge, tratando de definir algo de una ves por todas -Dumbledore, debemos bajar las varitas Shacklebolt, por favor-

Enseguida Kingsley bajo la varita, Dumbledore también, incluso Fudge pero Harry siguió picando mas con su varita en el cuello de auror. Sentía mucho coraje, pero aun así se obligo a bajar la poco a poco, sin soltarla.

-¿Alguien mas sabe si realmente ocurrió esta reunión?-pregunto Fudge mirando a Umbridge algo enojado.

-Si- contesto Umbridge, acercándose- si... he bueno... ella me dijo que estarían hoy y a la hora inmediatamente a la sala del séptimo piso, acompañada de estudiantes confiables con el fin de tenerlos con las manos en plena infracción. Sin embargo, parece ser que vieron mi llegada, aunque no se como. Pero estoy segura que había mas. De todas formas tengo una lista de nombres de todos ellos, fue encontrada en aquella habitación por la señorita Parkinson, que a seguido a los estudiantes en las reuniones. Son algunos nombres-

Y saco un pergamino, con una lista de nombres, al momento vio el titulo del pergamino, ademas de que solo tenían 10 nombres en el. Aun así el sonrió no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo la profesora, falsificando listas y nombres. Claramente de un modo falta.

-Excelente- felicito Fudge, con una sonrisa cruzando rápidamente sus facciones- Excelente, Dolores y... por el trueno...-

Miro a Dumbledore, quien ahora estaba parado del lado de Marietta, con varita en mano.

-¿Ves como la han nombrado?-comento Fudge suavemente- El ejercito de Dumbledore-

La risa estridente y a carcajadas sonoras por toda la habitación, esa era la risa de Harry que se llevo una mano al estomago por la falta de aire y tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos, Todos lo miraban mientras el intentaba calmarse un poco.

-¿QUE ES DE TANTA RISA?-dijo Fudge tan molesto que empezaba a ponerse morado.

-Yo… yo...yo…-apenas y podía hablar por intentar dejar de reír -Jamas le pondría a algún grupo "El ejercito de Dumbledore". Para empezar seria estúpido ya que el profesor Dumbledore no requiere un ejercito, segunda en todo caso seria "El ejercito de Potter "-dijo Harry aun intentando que las costillas no le dolieran de tanto reír - Tercera solo son 10 personas eso no es un ejercito, un ejercito no seria de 20 a 30 incluso 40 sino de cientos o miles. Por ultimo, quien seria tan estúpido para hacer una lista con los nombres de los integrantes de un grupo ilícito y dejarla sin protecciones. Es simplemente estúpido. Una de dos o esa lista la plantaron, es falsa o ambas-

Umbridge tenia la boca abierta y apretando los puños. Obviamente era lo que había echo, sin en cambio Dumbledore tomo el pergamino. Harry vio la letra, no era ni de cerca parecido a la suya o alguno de los Pendragon.

-Bien, mi opinión es que creo que eso comprueba que esta lista falsa-dijo Dumbledore -Así que es momento de dejar de mentir-

-Yo no miento-grito la profesora Umbridge con la cara tan morada como Fudge.

-¿Segura?-susurro Harry en su dirección mirando como Umbridge tapaba su mano netamente.

-Cayese. Yo no miento- dijo Umbridge con enojo, Harry respondería pero.

-Profesora no silencie la voz de un joven, ademas el no dijo que usted mienta pero seguramente alguien si-dijo Dumbledore algo enojado.

-Aun así aquí dice "El ejercito de Dumbledore", creo que necesita explicar eso-dijo Fudge impaciente y pareciendo sordo- ¿Usted es el culpable del grupo?-

-Idioteces-dijo Fudge.

Dumbledore parecía completamente enojado aun así se limito a ver el pergamino, acaso Fudge de todas formas seguiría atacando al profesor y seguiría negando el retorno de Voldemort.

-Veo que no puedo engañarte Fudge -dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila.

Kinsgley y McGonagall se vieron incluso Harry vio a Kingsley y a la profesora con la boca abierta, intentando averiguar si era de verdad o sus oídos habían escuchado mal.

-¿Eso es una declaración?- dijo Fudge tan atónito como los demás.

Dumbledore solo se quedo callando mirando a Fudge con una expresión acusadora. Como si le reprochara el echo de que esas palabras salieran de su boca. La comprensión resplandeció repentinamente en el rostro de Fudge. Dio un paso hacia atrás casi horrorizado.

-¿Tu?-suspiro, pisando su capa que ardía nuevamente.

-Así es-afirmo Dumbledore, amablemente.

-¿Tu has organizado todo esto?-

-Por supuesto-confirmo Dumbledore.

-¿tu reclutaste a estos estudiantes para... hacer un ejercito?-

-Se suponía que esta noche seria la primera reunión- aclaro Dumbledore- Pero apenas y era para ver si ellos se unirían. Seria los iniciales, el señor Potter solamente estaba adaptando el salón para que todos ellos pudieran entrar sin preocupaciones y luego la profesora entro al lugar. Creo que invitar a la señorita Edgecombe fue un error-

Marietta asintió con tal fuerza que parecía querer quitarse las pústulas a sacudidas. Fudge miro a Dumbledore mientras hinchaba el pecho.

-¡Entonces tu estas haciendo planes contra mi!- le grito.

-SOY YO EL QUE ...-Harry estaba a punto de gritar pero Kingsley le tomo con fuerza de la boca evitando que saliera ningún sonido, fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el verdaderamente era fuerte. Pico con la punta de la varita la yugular de Kingsley y el soltó un gruñido pero no movió su mano. No quería hacerlo realmente, pero ya que el auror no le dejaba otra salida. Le dio un codazo en el estomago, Kingsley emitió un ruido sordo y todo el aire se le escapo.

\- No... el profesor Dumbledore...-

-Correcto-acepto Dumbledore, risueño y le dirijo una mirada, por primera vez en todo ese año. Una que tenia algo de alegría y arrepentimiento -Harry tranquilo. O me temo que tendrás que abandonar mi oficina-

Su voz denotaba calma y que no dijera nada.

-¡Si callate, Potter!- ladro Fudge, quien observaba a Dumbledore sin parpadear, con una especie de deleite horrorizado- Bien, bien, bien... vine buscando la expulsión del señor Potter y en ves de eso-

-Me arrestaras a mi- termino Dumbledore sonriendo- es como perder un Knuts y encontrar un galeón ¿Verdad?-

-¡Weasley!-grito Fudge, ahora pasivamente temblando con deleite- Weasley ¿Has escrito todo, todo lo que dijo, su confesión, la tienes?-

-Si señor, creo que si- contesto Percy con su nariz salpicada de tinta por la velocidad que escriba.

-¿Sobre como ha estado tratando de construir un ejercito contra el ministerio, de como ha estado intentando conspirar para desestabilizarme?- Carraspeo con fuerza.

-Si- confirmo Percy, revisando sus notas.

-Muy bien, entonces- declaro Fudge en ese momento radiante de regocijo- Saca una copia y enviala de inmediato al profeta, si estamos a tiempo aun puede ser de primera plana mañana. Ahora Kingsley escolta lo de regreso al ministerio donde sera acusado formalmente, luego se te enviara a azkaban para esperar juicio-

-Con respecto a eso, yo pensé que podíamos arreglar el pequeño inconveniente-dijo Dumbledore gentilmente.- Desvanecer todo esto-

-¡¿Inconveniente, Desvanecer?!- exclamo Fudge, con la voz vibrante-No me párese un simple inconveniente, Dumbledore-

-Bueno- replico Dumbledore, en tono de disculpa- temo tener que hacerlo-

-¿Que?-Soltaron Fudge y Umbridge. Harry preparo su magia para proteger a Marietta y a McGonagall, ya que la Magia de Dumbledore comenzaba a inundar la habitación y ser amenazante.

-Temo que piensas que me iré tan sencillamente, a esperar en azkaban y Cornelius te diré que no tengo ninguna intención de ir azkaban mucho menos de ir al ministerio, podría escapar pero es una perdida de tiempo y francamente, se me ocurren una buena cantidad de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo-dijo Dumbledore tan cortes mente que Harry casi sintió que era una burla.

La cara de Umbridge nuevamente estaba roja, lucia como si estuviera expuesta a tal temperatura que esta tomara el color del fuego, parecía que hubiera recibido un golpe de su mayor enemiga y se sintiera iracunda. Con un pequeño ahogo miro a Kingsley y un hombre de pelo corto que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a raya e intentando recuperar el aire, dio un paso enfrente. El auror que apunto a Harry se adelanto ligeramente a la puerta. Y como Umbridge sostenía su varita lista para atacar.

No seas estúpido, Dawlish- le dijo Dumbledore bondadoso aunque con firmeza- Estoy seguro que eres un excelente auror, me acuerdo que lograste sobresaliente en todos tus ÉXTASIS y que pasaste el examen de auror a la segunda vez. Pero si intentas apresarme a la fuerza, tendré que demostrarte por que soy el director. -

El hombre llamado Dawlish parpadeo confundido. Miro hacia Fudge nuevamente, pero esta ves parecía estar mas calmado.

-Entonces espero no tengas la intención de enfrentarte con Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores y a mi mismo, sin ayuda de nadie-dijo Fudge con desprecio-¿Es así Dumbledore?-

-El no esta solo-dijo Harry alzando la varita y tocando nuevamente la mandíbula de Kingsley el cual tenia la varita lista, pero no pudo evitar apuntar a la nada-No soy tan bueno en aritmancia como Mione. Pero eso quita a Kingsley de la ecuación -

-Por la barba de Merlín, que reflejos Harry -replico Dumbledore sonriendo- Eso fue rápido. Aunque deberías tranquilizante, no creo que sea necesario, Fudge no es tan tonto para retar me-

-Lo dudo-dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada a Fudge el cual no miraba a otro que no fuera Dumbledore, incluso olvidándose que su capa humeaba- Creo que se le olvido que usted derroto a Grindewalt y que es aficionado a los bolos-

-Ademas de que el tiene a alguien mas- agrego la profesora McGonagall en alta voz, manteniendo su mano dentro de su túnica.

-OH, no minerva, usted esta del lado del ministerio-exclamo Dumbledore con voz aguda-¡Hogwarts la necesita! y Harry baja la varita-

Harry sintió enojo. Nuevamente observo al profesor, no sabia como pero entendía que le rogaba que no mostrara mas de lo que pensaba Fudge y Umbridge, solo un alumno. Estaba en lo correcto, nuevamente, bajo la varita y suspiro pesadamente. Odiaba no poder demostrar todo lo que savia.

-¡Basta de tanta tontería-grito Fudge, sacando su varita-¡Dawlish, shacklebolt, apresen lo!-

Un rayo de luz salio relampagueando alrededor de la habitación, directamente de la varita de Dawlish. Pudo hacer dos, o incluso tres hechizos, sin en cambio no se movió ni un centímetro viendo cruzar el hechizo en dirección de Dumbledore. Lo siguiente lo sorprendió, el profesor se movio tan rapido que Harry apenas vio un parpadeo, el suelo tembló y un disparo se proyecto en todas direcciones. Kingsley estaba ya lanzando un segundo hechizo cuando el profesor intercepto dos hechizos de Fudge y de Umbridge. Alzo la varita por instinto y estaba apunto de lanzar un Hechizo aturdidor a Kingsley, cuando sitio algo tirando de su cuello y arrastralo hacia atrás.

Su error fue voltear a ver quien tiraba de el. McGonagall tenia a Marietta y se disponía a echarse al suelo, mientras tiraba de el para que saliera del fuego cruzado. Al regresar la vista lo único que pudo ver, fue un puño directo a su cara, el dolor invadió mejilla y en segundos se encontró golpeándose contra el suelo, a tiempo a que Kingsley lanzara un hechizo que revoto Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Umbridge, la cual callo al suelo con un ruido seco.

Harry aun en el suelo levanto la varita, esta vez dirigiéndola a Dawlish. Al parecer Fudge no estaba a gusto con golpearle solamente la cara, ya que propino una patada directo a la mitad de la cara de Harry dejándolo aturdido y con la nariz rota. Fawkes chillo y la nube de calor y fuego se expandió por todos lados. Intento nuevamente levantarse y esta vez ir por Fudge. Los planes cambiaron cuando McGonagall lo envolvió con un brazo y lo protegió con su cuerpo. No vio nada, pero si escucho.

-Ahora si estoy enojado- susurro Dumbledore y la habitación pareció estar debajo del agua, la magia del profesor era extremadamente fuerte. Un estallido mas y la habitación se lleno de polvo y cosas cayendo del techo. Tosiendo el polvo Harry vio la figura de Kingsley caer al piso chocando delante de el, hubo un alarido de alguien gritando -¡ No!- luego el sonido de un vaso que se rompía, pasos que peleaban frenéticamente, un gemido de Umbridge desde el suelo y ...silencio.

La profesora se quito de encima y le mando una mirada de disculpa, Harry no tenia tiempo para decirle que no había sido su culpa y tampoco de explicaciones. Se levanto viendo como la profesora McGonagall se encontraba ayudando a Marietta que tenia un ligero corte en la frente que sangraba manchando le el rostro lleno de pústulas.

La nube de polvo que flotaba suavemente en el aire sobre de ellos. Con la nariz sangrante, Harry vio una alta figura moviéndose hacia el.

-¿Estas todos bien?-pregunto Dumbledore saliendo del polvo.

-¡Si!-dijo la profesora McGonagall, levantándose y ayudando a Marietta que parecía en Shock total.

El polvo empezaba a asentarse. La ruina de la oficina surgido, el escritorio del volcado, todas las mesas tiradas al piso, los instrumentos de plata destrozados. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley y Dawlish yacían inmóviles en el piso. El fénix Fawkes se remontaba sobre amplios círculos sobre ellos, cantando suavemente y dejando caer unos cuantas lengüetas de fuego sobre Dumbledore, en una especie de campo protector.

-Desafortunadamente tuve que aturdir a Kingsley o hubieran resultado muy sospechoso- explico Dumbledore en voz baja- Hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso que no fuera al que mas atacaba, notablemente listo al dejar un poco de intervalo entre sus ataques. Le agradecerás por mi ¿Verdad, minerva?, ya estoy algo viejo. Y tu muy listo al intentarlo atacar dos veces Harry encubriendo lo mas, en cuanto a ti señor Weasley espero que aprenda a defenderse mejor, por poco mi maleficio le da-

Percy permanecía quieto con la boca abierta y temblando. El tintero roto en el suelo, y la tinta esparcida manchando el pantalón y la túnica de Umbridge.

-Ahora, ellos despertaran pronto y sera mejor que no sepan que tuvimos tiempo de comunicarnos. Deben actuar como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si acabaran de ser golpeados, ellos no recordaran-dijo Dumbledore mirando el grupo de cuerpos -Harry, gracias por intentar ayudarme.-

-¿Gracias?. Esto no se arregla con un gracias. Necesitamos Hablar-dijo Harry molesto y intentando avanzar pero McGonagall se apoyo en su hombro para ayudar a Marietta.

-Lo se pero ahora, no es posible-dijo Dumbledore dejando salir una sonrisa.

-¿A donde va ir?-pregunto Harry con la voz algo rara por la sangre que aun le escurría por la nariz-¿Grimmauld place?-

-No- contesto Dumbledore con una sombría sonrisa- Creo que me esconderé por un tiempo. Fudge muy pronto deseara nunca haberme desalojado de Hogwarts, lo prometo y también prometo que la siguiente vez que nos veamos hablaremos extensamente-

-Vallase- dijo Harry sintiéndose mas tranquilo con la promesa recién echa. Vio el pergamino de Percy y con un movimiento de varita lo atrajo hacia el y lo incendio - No se preocupe yo no dejare que esto salga a la luz-

-Gracias-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Dawlish empezó a moverse.

-Salga de aquí ahora- fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de que Dumbledore se moví era a la puerta.

-¡Cuidare de todos!-dijo McGonagall al verlo llegar al umbral y Dumbledore le sonrió.

Sin en cambio Dawlish parecía abrir los ojos. Todos se removieron y Harry hizo el ademan de levantarse. Fawkes giro alrededor de la oficina bajo en picada sobre el profesor, Dumbledore elevo una mano y aferro la larga cola dorada del fénix. Un destello de fuego y chispas, el profesor y su mascota hicieron combustión dejando solo dejando marcas de fuego por todos lados.

-Lo siento-Dijo McGonagall y al siguiente segundo Percy estaba derribado.

-¿Donde esta?-grito Fudge, levantándose del piso-¿Donde esta?-

-¡No se!- también grito Kingsley, poniéndose de pie en un brinco.

-¡Bueno, no puede haber desaparecido!-bramo Umbridge -No se puede hacer eso dentro de esta esta escuela-

{Si supieran} pensó Harry intentando poner su cara mas consternada.

-¡Las escaleras!-exclamo Dawlish, y se precipito hacia la puerta y desapareció seguido de Kingsley, Umbridge.

Fudge vacilo, luego se inclino lentamente hacia sus pies sacudiéndose la túnica chamuscada y llena del polvo. Hubo un largo silencio donde el veía a Harry, que le goteaba la nariz de sangre.

-Bien, creo que este es el fin de Dumbledore- comento Fudge mirando la manga rota de su saco- Y ahora ¿Cuantos te creerán Potter?-

-Mas bien ministro, ¿Cuanto mas cree que Voldemort espere para atacar?-dijo Harry mirándolo tan retador como el.

-tonterías-dijo Fudge mirando disgustado-Están acabados-

-¿De verdad eso crees?-inquirió la profesora McGonagall desdeñosamente y luciendo unos ojos tan amenazadores.

Fudge pareció no escucharla y menos mirarla. Volteo a ver a los cuadros de los antiguos directores algunos le gritaban groserías otros parecía estar claramente molestos, incluso uno le hacia gestos groseros con las manos.

-Es mejor que lleve a estos dos a la cama- sugirió Fudge, mirando a la profesora y señalando despectivamente a Harry y Marietta – Cure sus heridas-

-No quiere que se entere que a golpeado y pateado aun estudiante, rompiendo le la nariz-dijo Harry sonriendo- Y ademas ese estudiante es un Lord. EL profeta tendría un titular muy lindo en la mañana. Es mas tonto de lo que pensé-

-Váyanse- dijo Fudge un poco pálido.

La profesora no espero un segundo mas, los encamino con ella hacia la puerta. Pasaron e inmediatamente las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar detrás de ellos, Harry escucho que un cuadro que decía.

-Usted sabe ministro, yo no estoy en todo con Dumbledore, me parece un poco alocado... pero no puede negar que tiene poder-

McGonagall se llevo a los dos. Caminaron por los pasillos, hasta que pararon un segundo. Tal vez intentando entender que sucedió o reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de minutos atrás.

-No puedo creer que se fuera- dijo McGonagall con voz baja.- ¿Que pasara con la escuela?-

-Regresara pronto- Prometió Harry sin saber si seria un mentiroso o una predicción.

-Claro- Contesto McGonagall con una sonrisa y luciendo cansada. Harry lo pensó un segundo.

-Yo llevare a Marietta a la enfermería y luego iré a la torre de Griffindor- decidió Harry aunque en voz alta.

Marietta tembló aun cubriéndose el rostro y McGonagall lo miro de frente.

-Harry….-

-Necesito hablar con ella y… usted descansar.-Termino Harry sonriendo e indicándole que todo estaría bien.

A los minutos caminaba con Marietta en dirección a la enfermería, No decían nada y Harry solo pensaba con cuidado sus palabras. Sentía la tensión en el aire y estaba seguro que Marietta temblaba de miedo. Estaban a unos minutos de llegar cuando decido hablar.

-¿Por que?-pregunto Harry con voz neutra.

Marietta paro y gimió.

-La iba a despedir y a mi padre. Umbridge nos dejaría en la ruina. No tenia opción. No sabia… de verdad que no sabia que todo esto… que ...-

-Entiendo lo de tu familia- corto Harry con una voz mas baja.- Lo que no entiendo es por que no viniste a mi. He intentado ayudar a todos mis amigos y… también lo haria por ti, por cualquier alumno-

Las lagrimas pintadas por la sangre de Marietta salpicaron el suelo de mármol.

-Tenia miedo…no pensé y...-Se corto gimiendo de dolor y sus manos presionaron mas su cara.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Harry parándose y tomándole el rostro para revisarlo. AL principio Marietta forcejeo pero al ver que el solo la inspeccionaba dejo de moverse.

Las pústulas eran enormes y por lo rojizo de la dermis circundante se podía observar que de verdad estaban dañando su piel.

-Lo lamento -Dijo Marietta mientras Harry abría su estuche de pociones que yacía debajo de su bolsa de grimorios.

-Yo también.- Contesto Harry sacando un frasco lleno de liquido trasparente.- Les dolerá mucho a todos ¿Sabes?. No solo traicionaste mi confianza, traicionaste a todo Pendragon, a tus compañeros y amigos, a tu Familia. Lo dije en la torre de astronomía, pensé que Pendragon crecería, nunca pensé que también se haría mas pequeña. -

Gimoteo, mientras Harry levantaba y destapa la botella.

-Pero ¿Y mi verdadera familia?- pregunto Marietta algo enojada -Ellos no son ricos y… no querían que tuviera nada que ver contigo o Pendragon-

-En cuanto al dinero, solo basta una carta y pude arreglar un empleo para ambos. Y si no quieren que tengas nada que ver conmigo o Pendragon, solo tenias que decirlo y todo terminaría en silencio y tranquilo.-dijo Harry un poco molesto – Ademas no has visto a Theo, Daphne, Jasmin, Magnus o el pequeño Arthur, todos con parientes mortifagos y aun así oponiéndose a ellos por un mejor futuro. Si a ellos los protejo ¿Por que a ti no?-

Todo quedo en silencio, Harry vació el frasco en su palma. El agua quedo en ella en una burbuja gigante y liquida. La llevo primero a la frente de Marietta.

-Sisstar Sactum esstass sessmac- siseo Harry mientras el agua brillaba de color verde y como serpientes reptaban por su herida limpiándola y cerrándola, cuando el agua dejo de moverse su frente estaba impoluta, solo quedaban las pústulas.

-¿Que pasara ahora?-Pregunto Marietta algo sorprendida.

Harry no contesto llevo su mano a las pústulas y con el mismo procedimiento el agua se deslizo por cada una, a pesar de todo no desapareció ninguna. Solo disminuyo su tamaño y el morado paso a violeta. Aun así Marietta dejo de contorsionar la cara, dándole a entender que el dolor disminuyo. Retiro su mano de la cara de Marietta y dejo el agua, ahora amarillenta, en el mismo frasco.

-Gracias-dijo Marietta bajando los ojos.

-Necesitaras estar en la enfermería por lo menos una semana y Madame Pomfrey se encargara de lo demás.-dijo Harry caminando los últimos metros. La luz indicaba que aun estaba en guardia la sanadora.

-¿Crees que todos me perdonen?-pregunto Marietta con la voz temblorosa.

-No lo se-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- Tal vez les lleve tiempo a muchos, algunos… bueno no se como te verán. Intentare darles a entender tu posición-

Marietta sintió y se dispuso a entrar.

-Una ultima cosa Marietta -dijo Harry mas serio.

-¿Que?-Pregunto sin mirarlo.

-El anillo y el galeón Pendragon -dijo Harry algo triste y estirándole la mano- Entregalos-

Marietta abrió la boca, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas y lo miro. El no se movió aun con la mano estirada.

-pero…-

-Por favor, no me obligues a quitártelos-dijo Harry aun tranquilo- Quisiera que siguieras en Pendragon. Pero la lealtad es parte de los cimientos del colegio y si no tenemos lealtad entre nosotros… todas las creencias que puse en Pendragon se derrumbaran-

Lentamente metió su mano en su túnica y saco un galeón, después llevo la mano izquierda a la derecha y retiro con suavidad el anillo. Con manos temblorosas y pálida dejo caer en la palma de Harry ambos objetos. Al contacto se sintieron tibios, pero para el era como hierro caliente. Se obligo a cerrar la palma y mirar a la chica.

-A partir de ahora dejas de ser una Pendragon. Lo lamento mucho. De todas formas enviare una carta a el profeta para ver si pueden encontrar un lugar para tus padres, por que Umbridge no se quedara tranquila y, siempre contaras con mi apoyo.-dijo Harry con una leve reverencia- Cuidate Marietta-

-Si...-dijo antes de entrar a la enfermería tan lento que las bisagras chirriaron y la luz baño el pasillo.

Segundos después escucho la voz de Madame Pomfrey y como comenzaba a llorar sin control. No espero mas y se dirigió a la torre de Griffindor. Pensando en como se los contaría a todos cuando llegara. No tardo mucho en llegar y menos entrar por el cuarto.

-¡Al fin!-Grito Ron levantándose del asiento mas cercano a la puerta.-¿Que te paso?-

Un segundo después una sombra cruzo toda la sala de estar y lo ataco. Hermione estaba pálida y los ojos llorosos mientras repartía golpes con sus manos, repetidamente, sobre su pecho.

-Eres… un… idiota… por que… ordenas… a… Dobby… No… me… vuelvas… a… asustar… así-dijo con cada palabra caía un nuevo golpe que Harry recibía sabiendo que en parte se lo merecía.

-Ya estamos juntos-Dijo Harry abrazándola y acortando la distancia.

Hermione paro de golpearlo, primera por que estaban muy cerca y segunda por que obviamente lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza, mientras enterraban su rostro en medio de su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Si, ¿Por que?-pregunto Harry besando la cabellera de Hermione para tranquilizarla.

-Tienes toda la cara cubierta de sangre.-contesto Ron sonriendole un poco.-Siempre sangrando por otros ¿Verdad?-

-Supongo que si-dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que no están solos, todos los Pendragon correspondientes a Griffindor están viéndolo desde los sillones.

Hermione alzo la vista y tomo su varita. Harry cerro los ojos pensando en un ataque de su novia algo histérica, pero sintió una leve magia acariciándole la cara y un dolor agudo en la nariz, al abrir los ella tenia una mirada mas tranquila.

-Así esta mejor. El Harry de siempre-dijo Ron riéndose tal vez por su reacción y los tres fueron a los sillones, aun con una mano sobre su hombro.

Se sentaron, Ron de un lado y Hermione del otro, ambos sin soltarlo. Pasaron unos minutos donde solo miro a los Pendragon.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Angelina un poco bajo y aun así pareció un grito.

Harry tomo el poco valor que le quedaba en ese día y contó a grandes rasos la traición de Marietta y el que Dumbledore se fuera. Hermione enfureció al escuchar sobre Marietta y Ron no pudo evitar levantar restregándose las manos contra la cara. Algunos como Angelina, Alice, Damelza y Ginny despotricaron contra la ex Pendragon. Fred, George, Colin y Dennis abrieron tanto la boca que parecían peces.

-Tenemos que darle su merecido- dijo Ginny con una mirada furiosa- Deja que le contemos a los demás y...-

-NO-dijo Harry seriamente y todos lo vieron.

-pero...-

La corto moviendo la mano, aun cerrada y con ambos objetos enterrados en sus palmas. En la mesa de alado dejo caer el anillo y el galeón, que resonaron como campanas a oídos de Harry, un sonido frio y fuerte. Un recordatorio de que incluso en Pendragon podían ser desleales.

-Hooo- dijeron varios y se vieron, como preguntándose que tenia que hacer para no tener que entregar sus anillos.

-Ha sido un día largo. Vamos a dormir- dijo Harry, con movimientos lentos todos se levantaron.

Nuevamente recogió ambos objetos de la mesa y los observo durante un momento. ¿Había echo lo correcto? ¿y si le daba una segunda oportunidad?. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. No tenia idea, pero pensarlo no le ayudaría. Quedaron solos, Ron, Hermione y el. Una vez que escucharon como los demás se fueron y poner un hechizo silenciador, contó todo a detalle, sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

El dragón impreso sobre el, ya no parecía tan fuerte e imponente como siempre lo vio. Ahora no savia que pensar.

-No podemos seguir reuniendo a los Pendragon -dijo Harry sin mirar a ambos.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado y alzándole la mirada.

-Fácil. Todos estamos en la mira. No mencionaron Pendragon en la reunión, pero si se dan cuenta de que los miembros son los mismos que el año pasado inmediatamente vendrán contra ellos e inclusive los nuevos- dijo Ron serio mientras se recargaba en un muro, sus ojos lucían algo opacos pero moviéndose como si estuviera viendo todas las piezas de un ajedrez.

-Exacto.-Finalizo Harry olvidándose un poco del anillo recién quitado a Marietta- Debemos estar en el perfil mas bajo a partir de ahora. Dumbledore ya no esta en la escuela y eso implica que el ministerio intentara controlar la escuela poco a poco-

-Eso si no deciden que reformar la escuela es necesario- continuo Ron- En ese caso podemos despedirnos de Pendragon y Hogwarts-

-No se los dejare tan fácil- dijo Harry mirando a Ron y sintiendo la mano de Hermione apretar la suya.

-si, supongo que nunca se la ponemos fácil a nadie- dijo Ron con una sonrisa cómplice- Aun así debemos creer que esto es una guerra interna en Hogwarts-

-¿Una guerra?- pregunto Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

-Una prueba de la que se avecina-dijo Harry levantándose y con el Hermione- No podemos fallar-

-No fallaremos- coincido Ron con una sonrisa algo arrogante, dándole a entender a Harry que Daphne ya lo había corrompido- Por que tenemos a los mejores de nuestro lados y ellos solo tienen a un sapito venenoso que no sabe a que nido de dragones se metio-

-¿Tienes un plan?-pregunto Harry acercándose junto con Hermione.

-De echo, tengo 2 muy excelentes planes- dijo Ron levantando la mano y mostrando dos dedos.- Y créeme serán muy detonantes-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Hermione algo preocupada.

-Si funciona, prepárense para ver a Hogwarts de otra forma-dijo Ron alzando el puño y mostrándose lo ambos.

Harry sonrió levanto el suyo y lo choco contra el de Ron, vieron a Hermione pero ella dejo salir un suspiro y esa mirada de "Chicos", pero tambien levanto su puño y lo puso contra el de ellos dos.

-Asi que al fin regreso Mi Hermano-dijo Harry retirando su puño.

-Nunca se fue… y con su permiso voy a repasar mi estrategia con la almohada-dijo Ron bostezando y subiendo las escaleras- Que los labios no se les inflamen-

-¡Ron!-Grito Hermione con la cara roja.

Los pasos de Ron se alejaron junto con una risa un poco estruendosa. Harry se dejo caer en el primer sillón y miro las brasas que quedaban en la chimenea. Hermione sin decir nada se sentó sobre su regazo y lo abrazo.

-Pasaras la prueba Harry, la siguiente vez la pasaras- dijo Hermione como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Sonrió mientras pensaba que tal vez aquellas profecías dichas a Firenze no venían de su lado, si no del lado de Hermione. Esperaba que no, su novia jamas le gustaría poseer esa habilidad imprecisa. La verdad su siguiente paso era terminar la prueba de Griffindor, aunque le costara media vida.


	49. Capitulo 49- Desgarrador rugido que

**Hola seguidores y seguidoras, chicos y chiquitititas, niños y niñas, adúlteros y… jovencitas. Aquí les traigo… su semanal, aunque no tuve mucha reviews. Bueno de que me quejo si siempre recibo de 4 en adelante, aunque una vez tuve 7… pero bueno jeje eso es lo de menos, si ustedes le gusta aquí lo traigo. Para su diversión y entretenimiento personal… El siguiente numero de mi fic.**

 **Solo les pido una cosa. No me odien.**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 49.- El rugido desgarrador que incinera el doloroso pasado.**_

"Por orden del ministerio de magia

Dolores Jane Umbridge gran inquisidora ha remplazado a Albus Dumbledore como director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechizeria.

Lo anterior conforme al decreto educacional numero 28.

Firma: Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Ministro de magia"

Las noticias se habían esparcido por toda la escuela durante la noche, pero no se explicaba como cada persona parecía saber que Dumbledore venció a dos aurores, a la misma inquisidora y al ministro de magia y a sus asiente junior, solo y poder escapar de Hogwarts sin que nadie lo viera. El único tema de conversación era la fuga de Dumbledore, y aunque algunos detalles parecían correctos otros, eran casi alocados (como que Percy se encontraba en San Mungo con una calabaza por cabeza o que Kingsley habita perdió una mano en la pelea), era sorprendente cuan correcta e incorrecta podía llegar a ser la información.

Todos entendían que Harry y Marietta eran los uniros que habían estado presentes, y que Marietta se encontraba en la enfermería. El se encontró siendo asediado constante, para suministrar información de primera mano.

-Dumbledore regresara pronto- afirmaba a todos los que le preguntaban, incluso los Pendragon se dedicaban a pasar esa información por todos lados.

-No lo mantuvieron lejos en el segundo año, ademas el fraile gordo me digo-comento Ernie muy bajo solo para que Harry, Hermione y Ron escucharan- que Umbridge intento regresar a su oficina a noche después de que lo buscaran en el castillo y en los terrenos. No pudo pasar a la gárgola. Incluso esta la ataco. La oficina del director se ha sellado a si misma- Ernie sonrió burlonamente- parece que se emberrincho y estuvo haciendo rabietas de sapo-

Eso era culpa de Harry ya que había decido que la oficina si no era ocupada por Dumbledore o McGonagall no seria ocupada por nada mas y le indico que en cuanto todos salieran de la oficina se cerrara y no dejara entrar a nadie y que si lo intentaban a la fuerza también utilizara fuerza para defenderse.

-Era lógico que fantaseara con sentarse en la oficina del director- comento Hermione malignamente, mientras subían los peldaños de piedra hacia el vestíbulo de entrada- Imponiéndose sobre los otros profesores, la estúpida, creída, vieja loca, cara de ...-

-¿Realmente quieres terminar esa frase, Granger?-

Draco Malfoy, quien estaba tras la puerta, se deslizo a fuera, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Su pálida y puntiaguda cara tenia malicia en la mirada.

\- y tu ¿quieres terminar en la enfermería?- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la cintura para que no se arrojara sobre del Slytherin, ya que después de contarle que entro a la sala de menesteres, ella se encontraba como si hubieran profanado algo sagrado.

-Lo aras tu Potter -dijo Malfoy maliciosamente.

-Creerme si no la detuviera ya estarías manchando el piso de tu sangre -dijo Harry sintiendo como Hermione le clavaba las uñas en sus brazos al quererse liberar.

-De todas formas, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor -dijo Malfoy malvadamente.

Hermione apretó mas las manos y Harry sintió ganas de soltarla para que lo golpeara, pero decidió que no era lo mejor, ya que desde la salida de Dumbledore, Umbridge creo una brigada de alumnos que podían quitar puntos ademas de castigar y llevar a los alumnos que quisieran frente de ella para una reprimenda monumental. La brigada inquisitorial. O como mejor preferían llamarle a espaldas la brigada de los lame botas.

-¿Entonces terminare en al enfermería?, he sangre sucia inmunda-dijo Malfoy con los ojos llenos de malicia.

-¡No! -dijo Hermione apretando mas las manos, obligando a Harry a no poder moverse intentaba no soltarla ya no era tanto por ella esta vez, si no por que ahora el quería matarlo de verdad. Los dientes le chirriaban y apretó tanto la varita que sentía la madera clavarse en su palma.

-Savia decisión Granger- ironizo Malfoy- Nuevo director, nuevos tiempos.. ahora sean buenos, potty...-

Riéndose fuertemente se alejo a grandes zancadas, acompañando por Crabbe y Goyle.

-Mismos idiotas- gruño entre dientes Ron y mantenía las manos a sus costados con fuerza, tanto que parecía que le doliera.

Harry, Hermione y Ron habían tenido que aguantar tanto que al final suspiraron pesadamente. Se soltaron sintiendo algo entumecidas sus extremidades y en el caso de Harry como algo viscoso y caliente recorría su brazo, vislumbro el que era de inmediato, Hermione apretó con tanta fuerza que travesó su piel haciendo que finas gotas de sangre salieran.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione al ver a Harry el cual solo sonrió un poco y saco el franco de agua limpia. La puso en su herida y en un santiamén estaba curado.

-Tranquila, creo que yo también te lastime-dijo Harry mientras ella levantaba un frasco y con la ayuda de su palma curaba a Hermione.

-Ese regalo de Snape si sirve-dijo Ron sorprendido.

Lo que no dijo Harry es que solo era agua limpia, sus poderes hacían lo demás. Aunque se tuviera que concentrar mucho y perdiera parte de su magia.

En ese momento llegaba Fred y George.

-Ya lo salven, lo de la brigada de inquisitorial-dijo Fred enojado.

-Si-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, dejando salir una voz enojada.

-Nosotros tuvimos que enviar a Montague, por el armario que desaparece del primer piso- explico George.- Quería que hiciéramos sus deberes de pociones o nos bajaría 50 puntos cada día-

Hermione se veía impactada pero no dijo nada.

-Le dijimos que teníamos un regalo especial para el, lo llevamos al armario y lo empuje adentro mientra George cerra y luego simplemente desapareció- termino Fred sentando se en una saliente.

-¡Estarán en problemas!-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-No hasta que Montague reaparezca, y eso podría demorar varias semanas, no se a donde lo enviamos- replico Fred tranquilamente- de todos modos... hemos decidido que ya no nos importa meternos en problemas-

-¿Alguna vez les ha importado?-pregunto Hermione escéptica.

-Por supuesto- contento George ofendido - Nunca nos han expulsado ¿o si?-

-Siempre sabíamos cual era el limite de nuestras bromas- asevero Fred con una mirada a Ron- Sobretodo hasta donde aguantaría Dumbledore o McGonagall, antes de cualquier broma pensábamos sobre las repercusiones-

-Aveces nos aventuramos un poquito mas aya- agrego George recargándose en su hermano

-Pero siempre nos hemos detenido antes de hacer realmente un caos- concluyo Fred.- Antes de llegar al punto de no retorno-

-Ahora no esta Dumbledore, odiamos a Umbridge y como es la escuela ahora-musito George.

-No nos gusta nada- finalizaron ambos.

-así que un poco de caos es lo que buscaremos-alterno George- Lo que la nueva directora esta pidiendo a gritos. Pide caos ruega por el-

-No deben- susurro Hermione- de verdad no deben, ella le encantaría expulsarlos-

-Creo que no nos entienden, esperábamos que pudiéramos ayudar a Dumbledore un poquito-dijo Fred casi alegre-Ahora no esta y vinimos para ver si Harry esta de nuestro lado, la primera fase empezara dentro de poco y si acepta deberán ir al gran comedor a almorzar para que todos piensen que están fuera de esto-

-Estamos fuera de esto-dijo Ron sin complicaciones- No tenemos idea de que planean-

-Esa es la actitud hermanito. Tu sigue negando todo o mamá tendrá tres hijos a cuales medio matar-dijeron los gemelos- Entonces Harry ¿Nos apoyas?-

Simplemente sonrió. Coloco una mano en el hombro de cada uno y asintió.

-Iría con ustedes chicos, créanme yo los ayudaría-dijo Harry honestamente.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Fred igual de sonriente.

-Pero necesito quedarme y hacer lo que debo hacer-finalizo Harry mirándolos a la cara- y ustedes deben hacer lo que deben hacer. Solo háganme un favor enloquezcan a Umbridge, hagan que su cara de sapo explote, sin importar que destrocen en su camino-

Enseguida Fred y George hicieron un saludo militar y sonrieron malvadamente, dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron entre la nutrida multitud que decencia para almorzar. Ron murmuro algo de sacar a Daphne de las mazmorras y llevala al gran comedor y luego salio rápidamente detrás de los gemelos.

-¿Crees que esta bien lo que aran?- dijo Hermione mirándolo algo acusadora.

-No se, pero si Umbridge enloquece eso me hará feliz- dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

-Bien... vallamos al gran comedor-dijo Hermione tomando su mano rápidamente. Apenas habían entrado al gran comedor que mostraba un cielo cubierto con nubes blancas, cuando alguien le toco el hombro y se dio la vuelta, se encontró casi de nariz con Filch. Retrocedió una pasos, Filch tenia mejor presencia a la distancia.

-A la directora le gustaría verte, Potter- lo miro de arriba a bajo como si lo viera una ultima vez en su vida.- Ahora-

Harry miro a Hermione, quien parecía preocupada, le dio un leve beso y le guiño el ojo, para luego seguir a Filch hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada. Iban a contra corriente de todos los estudiantes, el hombre parecía estar de muy buen humor, tarareaba en voz baja con sonidos chirriantes mientras descendían la escalera de mármol y alcanzando el rellano.

-Las cosas están cambiando por qui Potter- dijo Filch sonriente.- Creo que al fin podre des empolvar y engrasar las cadenas de mi despacho-

-Ha escuchado el caso de la señora Figg, ella también era una squib, pero ahora hace magia-dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Filch que se detuvo un instante.

-No me cambies el tema- dijo Filch algo pensativo- Cuando la regla educacional...-

-Tal ves ella este feliz de compartir el secreto con alguien que se amable-dijo Harry como si no lo hubiera escuchado- La conozco ¿sabe?, es mi vecina, el día que ella me ayudo con los dementores fue el día que logro hacer magia. Quien sabe podría ocurrir otra vez-

-Enserio -dijo Filch, casi con esperanza algo que se desvaneció de mediato. El resto del camino no dijo nada mas solo parecía pensar.

-Aquí estamos- miro de reojo a Harry mientras golpeaba a puerta de la Umbridge y luego la empujo para abrirla-El chico Potter, señora-

La oficina de Umbridge, sufrió un cambio, era mucho mas chica de lo normal, ya que Harry ordeno al castillo que menguara solo cabía un escritorio, un armario y un par de sillones pequeños, un largo marco dorado colgado en el muro se leía "Directora", también tenia la Nimbus que le presto Albeforth encadenada como premio. Umbridge estaba sentada tras de su escritorio, ocupada escribiendo algo en un pergamino rosa, levanto la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, Argus- dijo dulcemente.

-De nada, señora- dijo Filch aun mirando a Harry, salio tan rápido como podía.

-Siéntese-ordeno Umbridge secamente.

Harry se sentó. Mientras ella continuaba garabateando por unos momentos, observo unos inmundos gatos que retozaban en un plato sobre la cabecera de la directora.

-Ahora- hablo finalmente, dejando su pluma y examinándolo con satisfacción, como un sapo que esta a punto de tragarse una mosca jugosa-¿Que le gustaría beber?-

-Nada- dijo Harry, bastante seguro de lo que hacia.

-¿Te, café, jugo de calabaza?-dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente.

-Nada-dijo Harry nuevamente empezando a ver sus intenciones.

-Deseo que beba algo conmigo- solicito, su voz era peligrosa- Elija uno-

-Cerveza de mantequilla-dijo Harry, aunque savia que contenía aquella bebida.

Ella se puso de pie y disimulo traer una botella de cerveza de mantequilla e incluso abriéndola con cuidado.

-Aquí tiene- le entrego la botella- bebaselo. Señor Potter... creo que debemos tener una pequeña charla después de los inquietantes eventos de anoche.-

Harry no dijo nada. Ella se acomodo en su asiento y espero. Harry bajo un poco la botella inclinándose adelante y mirándola.

-¿Lo cree necesario Dolores?- lo miro y aprovecha el que ella no podía ver la botella para desaparecer y convocar una nueva en su mano. Sin ninguna modificación.

-¡No esta bebiendo!-dijo Umbridge con calma.

Alzo la botella y tomo un trago tan largo que media botella bebida desapareció, la bajo tan lento que tardo un minuto. Saboreo cada mili segundo, no de la bebida en si, lo que saboreaba era el rostro de felicidad y orgullo dentro de Umbridge, creyendo que su propósito hubiera sido cumplido.

-¿Que pasa?-interrogo Umbridge, quien la observaba con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Me siento un poco extraño-contesto Hardy con un tono de voz plana.

-Bien- murmuro- Entonces... ahora- se inclino poco hacia adelante-¿Donde esta Albus Dumbledore?-

-Escondido-respondió Harry actuando de forma que pareciera que la poción funcionaba pero no del todo.

-Beba todo-dijo Umbridge, Harry trago todo el liquido que dejo en la botella - Bien usted sabe a donde fue Albus Dumbledore, ¿Donde esta Albus Dumbledore?

-Estados unidos, pidiendo asilo a la MACUSA -mintió Harry con voz plana.

-¡Perfecto!- susurro a pesar de que intentaba verse disgustada una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios-En ese caso, tendría la amabilidad de decirme donde esta la casa de seguridad de los Black-

-Esta en Little winguin surrey, privet drive numero 4-dijo Harry, sosteniendo una carcajada.

Se imagino la cara de Vernon cuando aparecieran aurores. Suponía que tendrían que desmemoriar los, pero tendría que mantenerlos ocupados y hacer que Umbridge se sintiera avergonzada de lo que hacia.

Umbridge mostró notablemente la sonrisa tan grande que casi parecía ver un asenso en el ministerio, cuando Harry planeaba que ella terminara en el menor de los puestos o lavando retretes con Dobby como su capataz.

-Muy bien Potter, confiare en usted, pero le advierto. El poder del ministerio esta detrás de mi. Todos los canales dentro y fuera de la escuela están bajo mi inspección. La red Floo esta vigilada cada hoguera de Hogwarts. El señor Filch ha cerrado todos los pasadizos secretos, y si intenta ir a la sala de menesteres...-

La habitación se sacudió, desprendiendo polvo y un estallido sonó tan grande que Harry salto de la silla con la varita en la mano. Umbridge tenia la cara llena de polvo y temblaba.

-¿Que fue eso?-grito Umbridge.

Harry no contesto. Sentía que eso era de lo que advirtieron los gemelos.

-Vete a almorzar, Potter- ordeno Umbridge, levantando la varita y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

Le dio un par de segundos para que se adelantara despumes se apresuro a asalir. No fue difícil encontrar la causa del alboroto, por todos lados volaban y chillaban un montón de fuegos artificiales, hechizados, estos brotaban de todos lados, con forma de salamandras, ashwinder, cangrejos de fuego y Dragones. Formados de chispas verdes, rojas, amarillas, azules, violetas, doradas, plateadas, etc; que volaban de arriba y abajo, emitiendo fuertes y agresivos estallidos y detonaciones. Centellaban y explotaban por todos lados, al lado que Harry mirara ahí había un fuego artificial, y en lugar de quemarse, agotándose la luz y chispas, estos seguían emitiendo una gran energía e ímpetu mientras mas tiempo trascurría.

Umbridge y Filch intentaban todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero entre mas lo intentaban mas dragones aparecían. Harry observaba el espectáculo riéndose de como Umbridge que corría a todos lados intentando quitar a las criaturas de fuego danzante corriendo despavorida con la varita en mano. Y no le daban ni siquiera tiempo a decir un hechizo los fuegos se lanzaban contra ella como si supieran quien era. Tomando ventaja de la ineptitud de Umbridge los dragones se escaparon volando a todos lados afuera del castillo tomando direcciones diferentes y multiplicándose.

Corrió entre los fuegos, esquivándolos e incluso permitiendo que siguieran destruyendo parte del mobiliario del colegio. Después lo arreglaría. Harry se estuvo riéndose un gran rato, mientras ellos corrían de un lado a otro, esa tarde los fuegos artificiales continuaron quemándose y esparciéndose por toda la escuela. A pesar de que causaron un gran alboroto, a los profesores no les parecía importar, llamando a Umbridge cada ves que algún fuego entraba al salón, como conclusión de todo eso, la primera tarde como directora paso corriendo por toda la escuela en respuesta a los llamados de los profesores. Y en la cara de satisfacción de ellos podía observarse que solo lo hacían adrede, no parecía importar ser ininterrumpido a mitad de una explicación solo para que Umbridge se encargara del asunto.

Con todo ese ajetreado y divertido día Harry olvido la prueba de Griffindor. Regresando a la torre de Gryffindor vio a Umbridge despeinada y cubierta de hollín, desde el pelo a los pies y saliendo del baño de maestros tambaleante y sudorosa. No paro de reírse junto a Ron hasta que llegaron y ahí se les unió Hermione en sus anécdotas de Umbridge mientras se carcajeaban.

Esa noche, Fred y George fueron los héroes en la sala común de Gryffindor. hasta Hermione admitió que era algo impresionante y muy colorido.

-Fueron fuegos artificiales maravillosos- admitió con admiración Hermione.

-Gracias, petardos relampagueantes Weasley. El único problema es que usamos todo nuestro stock, tendremos que empezar de nuevo- dijo George sorprendido y algo sonrojado por la declaración de Hermione.

-Pero valió la pena-dijo Fred que tomaba pedidos de los vociferadores de toda la escuela he incluso de algunos maestros - Si quieres agregar tu nombre a la lista de espera, Hermione, son cinco galeones por el paquete de llamaradas básicas y veinte por el de deflagración de lujo-

-Si deseas subir en la lista a la segunda, serán tan solo 5 galeones mas para ti.-añadieron con una sonrisa de vendedor innato.

Hermione saco un saquito de dinero y lo peso. Luego con una enorme sonrisa la guardo.

-Esperare a que la dotación de Harry le llegue.- Hermione se retiro a donde estaba Harry que no podía dejar de ver la cara de estupefacción de los hermanos.

-Hermano creo que la futura esposa de nuestro patrocinador es en verdad lista-dijo George mirando a su hermano boquiabierto.

-¿Como sabe que es el primero en la lista?-pregunto Fred a su Hermano.

Continuaron inmediatamente a trabajar sobre los pedidos que se le aglomeraban a minutos, seguramente se forrarían de galeones en un par de horas.

-Creo que sacaran una buena tajada de esto-dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado y recargándose en su hombro- por cierto tenemos la vacaciones de semana santa que empieza el viernes ¿Que aremos?-

-Ni idea-dijo Ron, mirándola incrédulo-No deberías estar algo desquiciada por los exámenes-

-No- comento Hermione feliz- Creo que desde que tengo una conexión con Harry me a pasado algo de su rebeldía-

-¿Ahora yo soy el culpable de tu rebeldía?-dijo Harry acariciándole las mejillas- Según recuerdo alguien nos empujo a Ron y a mi a hacer una poción ilícita e ilícitamente entrar a la sala común de Slytherin para ilícitamente sacar información a Malfoy-

-Era por causas de fuerza mayor-Dijo Hermione con un puchero de "Yo no rompo un plato" que nadie se creería a esas alturas, pero que aun aso enterneció el corazón de Harry.

-Bueno puede que tengas razón, ahora a mi me gusta mas leer libros-dijo Harry cargándola para sentarla sobre de sus piernas y poder estar mas cerca.

-Ahora entiendo…. me gusta platicar antes de dormir y ahora lees todas las noches-dijo Ron un poco sarcástico- Si ya te pareces a Hermione-

Harry podía escuchar aun los distantes explosiones de petardos que seguían sueltos cuando el y Ron se fueron a la cama una hora después, mientras se ponían las pijamas pudieron ver como por encima de la torre se formaba un letrero de luces de bengala que decía "Mercancías para Bromas y artículos salta clases solo en W & W".

Una Harry se pregunto como reaccionaria Fudge cuando se enterara que la escuela había pasado la mayor parte del día estando en un completo caos y descontrol del alumnado.

Los estallidos se hicieron distantes y pronto solo vio oscuridad.

Estaba de nuevo en el pasillo oscuro, la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, filas de predicciones se veían a lo largo y ancho, pero Harry no entro savia que no necesitaba lo que estaba adentro, sin en cambio corrió rápidamente a uno de los elevadores, y antes de saberlo se encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar que tanto veía, a solo metros de el arco de piedra cubierta con una fina tela espectral que ondulaba y susurraba cosas.

\- ¿Ya estas listo?- pregunto la voz ancestral y a Harry se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-¿ Por que me llamas? ¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunto Harry algo temeroso.

-Yo no te llamo, tu eres el que viene a mi. Lo deseas, crees, sabes que no puedes sin mi. Solo ven y te lo demostrare- dijo la voz y Harry se sintió embelesado.

Las palabras eran como una droga, su cuerpo se movió sin siquiera pensar y estiro la mano para atravesar aquella tela y perderse en lo que hubiera del otro lado.

-Aun no estas listo- dijo otra voz y Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba concentrarse para alejar se y ademas de saber de quien era esa voz. La reconocía. Era…- Ademas necesitas saber mi nombre-

El sonido del agua y el aire corriente atravesar de los arboles lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Aun tenia la mano levantada, pero el velo ya no se encontraba enfrente, en su lugar estaba ella. Sus ojo blancos como perlas, su piel traslucida y ondulante, el cabello echo de lluvia fina y su collar de algas.

Igual que las anteriores veces su pies se mantenían firmes sobre la superficie del lago, la formación rocosa donde debía estar Hogwarts parecía diferente con mas forma al castillo y los arboles a su alrededor estaban creciendo mucho mas.

-¿Por que dices que no estoy listo?-pregunto Harry comenzando a sudar y su respiración se agito.

No tenia idea por que le afectaba tanto esos sueños si antes ya los tuvo.

-Solo digo lo que tu corazón siente- dijo La dama moviéndose y mirando la formación rocosa, luego levanto la vista y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, el sol comenzó a mostrar un atardecer. -La puesta esta cerca, tienes que apurarte-

-¿Apurarme con?-pregunto Harry quitándose el sudor de la frente y aun asi la sentía empapada.

-La prueba, termina ya. O esto se llegaras al fin de tu camino- dijo la dama mientras regresaba su vista a Harry.

-Lo intento, de verdad lo intento, solo que… no se como. No recuerdo nada- dijo Harry sintiendo las piernas de plomo y como si el agua reaccionara comenzó a ceder ante su peso, hundiéndolo un poco.

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo-contesto ella acercándose y tomándole la barbilla.

Nunca sintió un tacto tan mojado y tan lleno de energía mágica, podía sentir que solo ese pequeño contacto lo abrumaba. Sin en cambio se obligo a seguir viendo el blanco impoluto de su vista.

-¿No recuerdas o no quieres recordar?-pregunto la dama acercando su rostro y Harry pensó que un poco mas y podría ahogarse tantó por el agua como por la fuerza mágica. - Se muy bien que sabes que hacer para terminar. La pregunta es ¿Por que deseas que no termine?-

Por primera vez desde que vio a aquella mujer, no supo contestar, ¿El realmente lo sabia?. Su cuerpo tembló y cada parte de su magia se aterrorizo, como su conocieran mucho mas de lo que el entendía. La dama se acerco y por un solo segundo aquella voz acuosa le pareció la de Hermione.

-Deja que los recuerdos vengan a ti-susurro antes de acercarse por completo a su cara.

Su cuerpo se quedo paralizado y su mente se oscureció dejando solo una voz de fondo que se repetía una y otra vez.

-¡HARRY NO! ¡POR FAVOR… TEN MISERICORDIA... TEN MISERICORDIA!-

Despertó al instante. El oscuro dormitorio estaba lleno de sonidos y risas.

-Genial- exclamo Seamus, cuya silueta se dibujaba contra la ventana- Creo que una de esas ruedas giratorias choco contra un cohete y parece que se unieron, vengan a ver-

Harry escucho a Ron y Dean salir de la cama para tener una mejor vista. EL se quedo quieto y silencio, sus manos apretaban las sabanas con tal fuerza que se rasgaron, su cuerpo temblaba e incluso sabia que su almohada estaba llena de un sudor frio. Escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar pero el solo escuchaba ese grito desgarrador en sus oídos una y otra vez. Todo lo dicho por aquella mujer le dio vueltas mareando lo y con ganas de vomitar. Se sentía enfermo, desde el pecho hasta el estomago dolía, mientras sentía las manos entumecidas.

Esa noche se la paso acostado escuchando el alboroto que hacían por los fuegos artificiales y cada explosión lo hacían saltar de miedo. Era muy tonto no tener idea de por que tenia miedo, solo lo tenia y su cuerpo no respondía como el quisiera. Muy pronto sus compañeros se durmieron, mientras el poco a poco calmaba su corazón. E igual que al principio del curso bajo a la sala común donde encendió la chimenea, pensando en cada palabra de la dama y dejando que las llamas calmaran sus temblores.

Harry se la paso el día siguiente intentando encontrar algún momento para sacar el pensadero que para vaciar sus recuerdos o mas bien sueños y inspeccionarlos a fondo cada cosa. Aunque poco podía hacer con tres cuartos de la brigada inquisitorial vigilando lo a cada segundo.

-Esto es una completo acoso-gruño Hermione regresando a la torre de Gryffindor después de una desastrosa clases de aritmancia, donde todos estaban incómodos por Malfoy, Montague, Crabbe y Goyle que vigilaban a Harry con sonrisas de suficiencia.

-Tienes razón. ¿Debería demandar?-dijo Harry sabiendo que no serviría de mucho al ser orden de la Viceministra y actual directora interina de Hogwarts. Gruño al saber que ahora Umbridge tenia mas poder y que el solo observaría hasta el momento indicado.

-Seria un opción- dijo Hermione mirando a la entrada del vestíbulo con los ojos tristes.

Los enormes relojes de cristal que contenían los puntos de las casas estaban muy desequilibrados, Gryffindor se encontraba casi vació, mientras el de Slytherin estaba completamente lleno. Lo peor es que los relojes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw seguían el mismo destino de Gryffindor. Continuaron su camino tratando de evitar el contacto visual con esa deprimente imagen.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Hermione mientras pasaban sobre el pasillo de la enfermería.

-¿Marietta?-pregunto Harry dándole una mirada rápida a su novia.

-Si-dijo Hermione sin siquiera voltear a la enferme ria.

-Tendrá que estar en la enfermería por una semana y con los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey su piel quedara como nueva-dijo Harry – Y debemos decirle a todos los Pendragon que la dejen en paz, Ron me comento que en la mañana casi alguien le lanza un maleficio. Fue una suerte que Madame Pomfrey llegara para evitarlo.-

-Me siento algo culpable-dijo Hermione casi con aflicción.

-No, todos los Pendragon conocían a que se atenían a la entrada. La idea de las pústulas fue increíble, un hechizo muy poderoso debo añadir. Y ...la verdad jamas hubiera pensado que Marietta hiciera eso, pero bueno ya todo a pasado, no podemos llorar sobre la poción derramada-dijo Harry sonriendo a Hermione que le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

-Al principio lo hice por los nuevos Slytherin y por Sofí - dijo Hermione apenada.- pero pensar que Marietta... creo que nunca se me vino a la cabeza-

-A mi tampoco-dijo Harry acariciándole la mano para darle su apoyo y cariño, mientra subían por la escalinata de piedra que conducía a un nuevo piso.-Pero es mejor olvidarla por ahora, cuando la veamos le pediremos mas explicaciones y también debemos perdonarla-

-¿Perdonarla?-dijo Hermione algo confundida.-¿Por que?...Ella nos traiciono-

Harry se volteo y la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y cargo un poco para poder ver esos ojos color miel que tanto le fascinaban, acaricio su cintura y los dedos de ella juguetearon con su cabellos.

-Si, tenemos que perdonar-dijo Harry sonriendo- he aprendido en estos años, que si algo nos diferencia de Voldemort y todos sus seguidores, es que no perdonan, que no puede amar. Sin en cambio nosotros podemos, yo pude perdonar a mi tía y primo, creo que incluso un poco a Vernon, pude perdonar a Snape por como me trato, también a Ron e incluso puedo llegar a perdonar a Dumbledore-

-¿Y amar?-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

La beso con la misma pasión que tantas veces, olvidándose de todo lo que los rodeaba, tanta tristeza, impotencia e incluso frustración. Solo vació sus emociones en Hermione al mismo tiempo que se sentía llenar por las mismas que le expresaba ella.

-También te amo-dijo Hermione separándose un poco y sonriendo-Aunque aveces me saques de quicio-

-¡Oye no soy perfecto!-dijo Harry volviendo a caminar- Un solo defecto, eso no es mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Tonto-dijo Hermione tomándole la mano.

-Regresare a hacer la torre- saco Harry al llegar al séptimo piso. Fue el turno de detenerse de Hermione, le lanzo una mirada de desagrado.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto.

-Por completo- contesto Harry.- Debo terminarla pronto o… llegare al fin de mi camino-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-No tengo ni idea- contesto Harry sonriendo le- "Cruento dente"…- Entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda mientras el sentía la mirada de Hermione -Tranquila estaré bien-

-¿Te veré en la noche?-pregunto su novia dejando salir un largo suspiro.

Harry entendía la frustración que tenia, ella quería estar ahí apoyándolo en la prueba e incluso ayudarlo, pero sus deberes y tareas se interponían ademas de que Harry la mantenía a raya del asunto para no preocupara.

-No creo, si no lo logro a la primera lo volveré a intentar-contesto Harry con una pequeña llama de miedo en su cuerpo.

-¿No es eso el significado de locura?-pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja.

\- "Locura es hacer lo mismo una vez tras otra y esperar resultados diferentes"-dijo Harry acercándose a su rostro- Por eso es que me amas tanto-

-No lo creas tanto- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y con la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.- Entonces, te veo mañana, loquito-

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara y la beso, saboreando sus dulces labios y disfrutando de su suavidad.- Regreso amor-

Salio a la sala común rumbo a su habitación, aun con la vista de Hermione siguiéndolo, aunque con cada paso se sentía diferente, mas pesado, con sudores por todos lados, y el pecho doliendo. Al llegar saco la varita con la mano temblando. ¿Que rayos le sucedía? Movió la cama y descubrió un piso limpio y totalmente igual que lo demás.

Harry camino directo y en cuanto pido una tabla chirriante, la siguiente descendió formando un escalón. Comenzó a bajar y en cuanto el piso estuvo encima de su cabeza movió la cama de nuevo. Siguió bajando y bajando, hasta que llego a un lugar iluminado, la sala de menesteres. Tal cual como la ultima vez, el cuarto pequeño. De la nada surgió el retrato de la torre flotante y sin detenerse la traspaso.

Todo de la misma manera y forma, el estampado de Slytherin en un muro, la puerta de Gryffindor abierta con las flamas saliendo. El era diferente o eso sintió, temblaba y la boca la tenia seca.

-¿Crees que fue sensato esperar hasta ahora?-pregunto La voz de Griffin.

Ahí estaba junto a la puerta recargado y mirándolo con esos ojos, inmediatamente se comenzó a difuminar.

-¿De que trata la prueba?, ¿Por que estoy….estoy… aterrado?-pregunto Harry acercándose a la puerta con pasos temblorosos.

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo. Tienes que...- Griffin se convirtió en un humo colorido por unos segundos, luego regreso su imagen aunque mas difuminada.- Demonios...-

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Harry acercándose y sintiendo el calor aumentar.

Tomo aire y pareció concentrarse. La magia se sentina muy poca a consideración de las anteriores veces.

\- No hagas nada- dijo sin aliento y desapareció.

Harry quedo atónito por un momento y luego enfureció.

-¡OH SI GRACIAS, UN CONSEJO TAN ÚTIL COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ… MUCHAS GRACIAS, GRIFFIN- medio Grito y suspiro calmándose.

Su corazón latía muy rápido. Dio un paso al frente y el calor le golpeo la cara.

-Al mal paso, darle prisa-se dijo a si mismo, intentando darse ánimos.

Dio un paso mas y nuevamente esa sensación de ingravidez lo invadió.

Y su mente se sintió extraña, toda preocupación, sensación se perdió. El fuego subía por su piel, danzando en cada poro y lo vio arremolinase alrededor de su cuerpo. Una llama tan roja como el acero ardiendo salio directo a su sien, el tacto fue caliente pero no ardía. Un segundo después sintió un tirón de su memoria, sus recuerdos pasaron alrededor de sus ojos.

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!-escucho el grito de tía Petunia y logro sobre saltarlo.

Un nuevo toque con fuerza -¡Arriba!-

Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce del sartén contra el fogón.

-No-susurro Harry dándose vuelta y se miró las manos, eran pequeñas y manchadas de polvo.-No, no, no, no-

Eso no podía estar pasando.

-¿Ya estas levantado?-quiso saber su tía regresando.

-Si-Respondió Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?... un hombre gigante le dijo que era un mago y que se lo llevaría a un colegio de magia y hechicería…. Solo que… ¿Era un sueño?

-Bueno, date prisa- dijo tía Petunia… mientras ella continuo hablando, el pensaba.

Algo faltaba era el pensamiento de Harry mientras se sentía abrumado por el lindo sueño que tuvo. El un mago y podría irse con aquel hombre enorme, vivir una vida diferente. Se levantó y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines, después de sacar una araña de dentro de ellos miro el lugar. Su alacena, sucia, vieja, con olor a humedad y las pocas cosas que tenía.

Todo estaba mal, él no debía estar ahí y quería regresar a su hermoso sueño, donde… podía hacer magia.

Termino de vestirse y puso la mano el picaporte de la puerta. Se estremeció y sintió terror. ¿Y si olvidaba el sueño donde fue un mago? ¿Si nunca más lo soñaba y olvidaba a todos? ¿Seguiría bajo el maltrato de sus tíos? Retiro la mano tan rápido que pareció que el picaporte estuviera al rojo vivo. La alacena era pequeña pero en ese instante fue diminuta. Necesitaba volver a verlos, necesitaba ese mundo de magia y… a ella. ¿Sus ojos? ¿Como eran sus ojos?

No podía ser que solo fuera un sueño. Ya que eso significaba que Dudley lo volvería a golpear, sus tíos lo tratarían como basura, nunca tendría nada y su padre un ebrio que se estrelló en un accidente automovilístico, matando a su madre. Dejándolo solo, completamente solo.

-¿A QUE HORA PIENSAS SALIR?-grito Tía petunia con furia.

Escucho los pasos acercándose a su alacena y solo pudo pensar que sería golpeado nuevamente. Cerro los ojos esperando el momento, pero los pasos se hicieron lentos y sordos. Una imagen grabada en su memoria surgió, él estaba parado junto a dos chicos de su misma edad, un pelirrojo y una castaña.

Los ojos de ella color miel.

Era cierto, ese solo había sido el comenzó de su historia. De todas formas todavía había una posibilidad de que la carta de Hogwarts llegara, de que el tuviera magia y de que pudiera vivir las aventuras junto a Ron y Hermione. Lo único que impediría que eso sucediera era aquella puerta que estaba frente a él. Solo una puerta.

Con decisión y aun temblando, tomo el picaporte que brillo al rojo, pero lo giro y abrió. La luz blanca de afuera inundo su alacena. Durante un segundo no pudo ver mas que fuego, un fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, el una habitación y con una botella pequeña en la mano.

Ya había alguien allí. Pero el, no, ese sujeto. Entrecerró los ojos le dolía su mente, mientras su memoria gritaba.

-¡Usted!- exclamo Harry.

Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenia ningún tic.

-YO- dijo con calma- Me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.-

No supo por que pero todo eso le parecía un deya vu. La conversación continuo, algo de Snape salvan dolo y cuidando ese lugar, Quirrell queriendo matarlo, Dumbledore interponiéndose en los planes de su maestro.

-… Y que perdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche- finalizo Quirrell chasqueo los dedos y unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetando con fuerza.

Tembló, algo venia algo que lo horrorizaría.

-Eres demasiado molesto para vivir Potter-

Harry se quedo callado, por alguna extraña razón, vio como el hombre miraba el espejo, mientras estrujaba su mente intentando recordar.

-¿Que hace este espejo? ¿Como funciona? ¡Ayudame, Maestro!- dijo Quirrell después de un tiempo.

-Utiliza al muchacho… utiliza al muchacho- dijo una voz que heló las venas de Harry y que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

-Ven aquí Potter- gruño Quirrell

La sogas cayeron. Harry no pudo dar un paso, recordó todo lo que seguía, el viendo la piedra filosofal, intentando u ir, quemando el rostro de Quirrell y desmayándose al final. EL temor de ese momento era no lograrlo, ¿Podría hacerlo una segunda ves?

Se acerco lentamente. Harry evito mirar del turbante y vio su imagen, la de un niño de 12 con la cara pálida y asustada. Un segundo después caía la piedra en su bolsillo.

-¿Que es lo que ves?-

Harry lo miro, no podía obtener la piedra, no importaba que el no lo lograra la piedra no la conseguiría. Enseguida retrocedió corriendo y saco la piedra de su Bolsillo.

-¡Atrapa lo!-Rugió la voz de Voldemort, Quirrell arremetió contra Harry.

Giro a tiempo y extendió su mano sin la piedra. Ambos cayeron al suelo con las manos de Quirrell sobre su rostro y la suya en la garganta del profesor, mientras la otra alejaba la piedra. El dolor lo encegueció y pudo oír como el profesor reía como desquiciado. Con la poca fuerza que tenia miro donde su mano sostenía la garganta de Quirrell. Ni una sola marca de quemadura o de la carne con ampollas, sin embargo su piel se sentía derretir, causándole mucho mas dolor por segundos.

¿Por que no quemaba a Quirrell? El dolor y temor lo hicieron gritar de dolor, mientras se removía intentando salir del agarre del profesor.

-Estas muerto Potter -dijo Quirrell a su oído.

Harry tenia miedo. ¿Moriría y Voldemort ganaría la piedra? Sus fuerzas flaquearon y su mirada se ensombreció, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

\- Jamas ganaras-contesto entre jadeos Harry alzo su mano con la piedra y vislumbro el espejo de Oesed, la lanzo con la fuerza que le quedaba y como pensó entro en el espejo con un chapoteo.

-¡NOOO!-grito Quirrell, alzándose y corriendo al espejo.

Vio como las ondas del espejo lo fracturaban, se estrellaba y las piezas caían. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando, algo extraño sucedió, no solo era el espejo, también la pared, paredes, piso e incluso el aire. Todo se estrello, desmoronándose a la espalda de Harry. EL callo nuevamente, el dolor desapareció y sus temores se fueron. Momentáneamente

 _-Hablame, Slytherin, el mas grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts-_

Harry miro la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Vio Horrorizado, como la estatua abría la boca, lentamente y dejando cada vez un mayor espacio. Algo se movió adentro de la boca. Y reptando salio de su interior. El estaba a espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y al ver el blanco de los grandes colmillos del basilisco cerro los ojos.

Esta vez, su mente no decía que tenia que recordar algo, el lo recordaba. Toda la pelea, solo que esta vez no era igual, no tenia a Fawkes en su hombro, no tenia el sombrero a la mano y mucho menos su varita.

Algo enorme golpeo contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara y Harry noto que toda la estancia temblaba ademas de salpicar agua en todas partes, podía sentirlo, la serpiente moviéndose lentamente a un lado de donde debia estar Riddle.

- _MATALO_ -

Se movió a toda prisa directo a su persona, el no podía hacer nada, solo era un niño de 13 contra un monstruo milenario que se lo podía comerlo, envenenarlo o simplemente mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Que podía hacer mas que enroscarse y gemir de terror?

El aire silbo a metros y salto a un lado rodando y cubriéndose la cabeza. La caverna tembló y escucho como una de las columnas con forma de serpiente caía destrozando todo.

-No alargues mas tu sufrimiento Harry -dijo la voz de Riddle.

¿Que podía hacer sin Fawkes? Se pregunto mientras gateaba mojándose con el agua.

-Rápido _-silbo_ Riddle.

Harry juraría que lo escucho a no mas de unos metros de el, se levanto tan tambaleante que por poco tropieza. EL peso de la serpiente se volvió a sentir y juraría que nuevamente se lanzaría contra el. Pero Harry supo que debía moverse a donde la voz de Riddle venia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, las piernas le dolieron y esperaba chocar contra un muro o algo mucho mas colmilludo.

-No corras Harry, no tienes salida- la voz de Riddle se escuchaba mas cerca que nunca.

Se lanzo a la izquierda por donde venia y antes de saberlo choco con algo o alguien. Ambos rodaron y escucho algo golpeando a su izquierda.

No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos mirando el cuerpo de Riddle a un metro con la manos vaciás y una mirada furiosa. La busco por el suelo, sintiendo aun las vibraciones del basilisco mas cerca. Miro el cuerpo de Ginny, con el diario encima de su pecho y a solo centímetros su varita.

-O eso no- dijo Riddle con la voz enfadada.

Saltaron al mismo tiempo intentando llegar a la varita, el primero en hacerlo y cerrar los ojos nuevamente fue Harry. Levanto la varita y dijo.

-lucent genialibus- grito, incluso con los parpados cerrados pudo ver todo en blanco y escucho un gemido humano y uno bestial.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que miraba la luna tan blanca y plateada. Giro su vista estaba de lado de Hermione, tenia una sudadera rosa y unos jeans llenos de tierra.

-¡Rápido!-gimió, apresurándose a desatar a Buckbeak- ¡Rapad ido! ¿Donde vamos? ¿Donde nos ocultamos? ¡Los dementores llegaran de un momento a otro!-

Corrieron todo lo aprisa que pudieron, directo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Buckbeak iba detrás de ellos a medio galope. Oyeron al hombre lobo a sus espalda y entraron a la cabaña. Hermione miraba por la ventana. Desde ahí era mucho mas difícil de ver.

-Tengo que salir- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione, que se levanto con recelo.-¿Como sabre cual es el momento de rescatar a Sirius?-

\- Bueno, de acuerdo. Aguardare aquí con Buckbeak… pero ten cuidado, Harry. Ahí afuera hay un Licántropo y multitud de dementores-

Entonces el miedo le embargo, miro esos ojos y por un segundo no quiso irse. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver?. Asintió, pensando que ese sentimiento era normal, aun así salio de la cabaña. Oyó gritos distantes. Durante una fracción de segundo se quedo ante la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber que hacer. Corrió cerca del lago y miro como los dementores se acercaban, los destellos de plata que lanzaba su contraparte se esfumaron y...-

y entonces lo miro claro.

El otro Harry en el suelo, Sirius con la boca abierta y su alma saliendo de ella, y… Hermione, a un lado inconsciente. ¿Y si la perdía?. Ese pensamiento lo paralizo. No podía no debía dejar que nadie lo viera, pero su corazón dolía, le daba miedo el perder a su padrino pero lo aterro el ver como un dementor se acercaba desde atrás al cuerpo de Hermione.

Levanto la mano, pero su varita no estaba. Miro al dementor sosteniendo la cara de Hermione, el alma de Sirius fuera de su cuerpo, el otro Harry cayendo al piso semi inconsciente y con su varita en la mano. Su varita.

Salio de su escondite y corrió tan deprisa como pudo, los dementores se abalanzaron sobre de el, con sus bocas jadeantes y podridas intentando alcanzarlo, se barrio golpeando al otro Harry en el proceso y arrebatando su varita.

-ESPECTRO PATRONUM- grito y humo plateado salio de la punta, se aglomero con una figura grande,a lada y escupiendo fuego, ardiente fuego rojo.

Cruzo un bosque con Hermione a su espalda y evito mirar atrás, sabiendo que lo aterrador pasaría adelante. Inmediatamente tuvo que alejar a Hermione para protegerla de el mismo, aunque el corazón se le rompió nuevamente y gimió de dolor al escuchar por segunda vez que ella lo odiaba. Termino casi desmoronándose cuando Ron le grito que se fuera de Gryffindor, lloro caminar para salir de ahí y pasar a la siguiente vez que se aterro. Arañas gigantes arremolinándose sobre de el, solo con varita y sin… Amiji. Luchando con gryndilows para salvar a sus amigos, sin las branquialgas. Y al fin llego al cementerio, Voldemort levantándose nuevamente, el peleando por su vida, esta vez sin la ayuda de sus padres y por ultimo corriendo en lugar de volar para huir.

Apenas logrando lo, herido, adolorido, aterrado, desolado y cansado llego a un lugar.

Una casita, vieja y colorida. Al principio pensó que se la prueba se había ido de su mano, pero vio el letrero de la puerta y su corazón dejo de latir, Quería gritar por ayuda, le faltaba el aire, todo giraba y las palmas le sudaban. Era diferente a todas sus pruebas anteriores, su cabeza dolió, obligando lo a cerrar sus ojos. Al abrirlos estaba en una habitación acogedora, un solo sillón mullido y una cuna, con una lampara en forma de araña con figuritas infantiles sobre la cabeza de tres personas y cientos de imágenes que tenían a aquellas personas. Se llevó una mano al estómago y la otra al pecho, comenzaban a doler a través de punzadas penetrantes, el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo no pudo moverse.

-¿Te gusta Harry?- pregunto su mamá, agitando una calabaza que hacia sonidos gracioso y daba saltitos en la palma de su mano.

EL pequeño bebe que estaba sobre el regazo de ella, reia e intentaba tomar con sus pequeñas manos aquella pelota.

-Vamos amor, Yo lo hice. Claro que a mi muchachito le gusta-Dijo la voz de su padre sonriendo le su madre.

\- El no es como tu James- contrarresto su madre y sonrió al ver la cara e dolor en su padre- EL sera mucho mejor-

Una explosión ocurrió abajo, su padre se levanto y saco la varita de su bolsillo.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto su madre tomando al pequeño Harry que lloraba del susto.

-Es el...no se como, pero nos encontró- dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación y caminando por un pasillo- protege a Harry….

-¡JAMES!-Flaqueo la voz de su madre.

-¡PROTEGE A HARRY, VE!- le grito y se veía en su rostro la preocupación y temor.

Su madre regreso a la habitación, lo metió en la cuna y en un movimiento de la varita movió el resto de muebles a la puerta. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Todo estará bien, mi amor- dijo mientras sacaba algo de entre su ropa y lo miro con angustia.

Golpes, gritos y algo cayendo al piso. Harry lo supo, su padre acababa de morir. Las piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas. El recuerdo doloroso surgió. Por eso no recordaba o se negaba a recordar cada vez que salia a la torre flotante, había revivido la muertes de su padre por lo menos cuarenta veces. Sabia lo que venia.

Su madre grabo una runa en la frente del bebe Harry con algo parecido a una poción, un solo símbolo, antiguo y poderoso que se perdido en el tiempo. Un estallido y la puerta voló, junto con los demás muebles que la atrancaban. Entonces lo vio, un lord Voldemort diferente a todos los demás. Vestido con una túnica negra pero limpia, su nariz como rajas, sus sin cabello y la piel pálida pero sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Vio como levanto su varita y la de su madre salia volando aterrizando lejos.

-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!-dijo su madre mientras caminaba hacia atrás tapándole la vista.

-¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora.!- dijo Lord Voldemort con voz calmada y fría.

\- Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!. - dijo su madre girándose y mirando de frente al pequeño Harry.

Voldemort se rio fríamente.

-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar..." -dijo su madre intentando sonrerir al pequeño Harry que dejaba caer dos lagrimas mientras intentaba alcanzar con sus manitas a su madre.

-¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!-dijo Lord Voldemort alzando su varita.

Su madre acerco los labios a la frente de Harry beso la runa y brillo de un tono rojo claro, y se desvanecía en la piel del bebe. El se llevo su mano a la frente e intento alcanzar ese beso a través del tiempo y el espacio.

-Cuidate mi amor, se fuerte. Recuerda que mamá y papá te aman-dijo su madre alejándose y apretando los labios, como si le costara alejarse.- Y escucha...-

-No por favor-gimió Harry interrumpiendo ya que no dejaba de temblar del terror.- No lo hagas. Deja que me mate-

Se acerco a su madre gateando e intento tocarla, su mano paso a través de su cuerpo y callo al piso.

-¡Avada...-

Harry estallo, se levanto y salto enfrente de su madre, gritando y rogando que el fuera el que muriera y no su madre. La habitación se ilumino un segundo de color verde. Sintió un tirón del cuello y callo al suelo… o al agua, golpeándose la mejilla y sintiendo la humedad en su cara. No era agua era llanto, mientras apretaba sus manos y tronaban sus dedos, con la cabeza pegada a la superficie y llorando, gimoteo sin que nadie lo evitara.

-Aun no entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo la voz de la dama echa de agua.

Levanto la vista un poco y pudo verla sentada sobre lo que parecía una silla de hielo.

-¿Por que me torturan así?-pregunto Harry aun gimoteando y rechinando los dientes.- Se que es mi pecado, se que es mi culpa, se que debí morir ese día… ¿Por que me lo recuerdan?-

-Por que aun no lo comprendes- dijo la dama mirando el cielo de aquel lugar, el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de las montañas.- Aun no la escuchas. Tienes una ultima vez, por lo que puedo ver, aprovecha para escucharla -

-¿Por que ellos?-pregunto Harry molesto e intentando levantarse, sus piernas no respondían y sus manos no podían sostener ni su peso.- ¿Por que a mi?, ¿Por que todo a mi?-

-No lo sabes Harry, pero en ese momento tu destino no solo sello el que fueras la perdición de Tom, también sello que fueras tu el que pasara por todo esto.- dijo la dama mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído con una voz diferente una convinacion del hombre del velo y la suya

-Rey de los Mago, Rey Dragon-

Harry se paralizo y alzo la vista lentamente, esta envuelto en la oscuridad y el velo a la vista. La figura detrás del velo sostenía algo en su mano derecha, algo que nunca antes vio Harry, era un objeto alargado que tocaba el suelo y subía hasta encima de su cabeza, como un tubo ancho.

-Tu ultima oportunidad la tendrás pronto. Asegurate de no olvidar-dijo aquel hombre con un destello de aquel objeto que sostenía lo cegó.

Despertó, nuevamente en el piso de la torre flotante, temblando como loco, jadeando, llorando e incluso un pequeño charco de llanto y sudor yacía bajo su cuerpo. Recordaba todo. Solo en aquella torre dejo salir todo su dolor. Grito con fuerza y dolor, haciendo que todo en aquel lugar temblara, su magia exploto inundando el lugar, ahí donde tocara su magia salían lineas de fuego quemando e carbonizando el lugar, las únicas ventanas estallaron y el cristal se convirtió en polvo. Se desmayo jadeando y adolorido.

Afuera en la todo Hogwarts veían un espectáculo muy parecido, tembló tan fuerte mientras el grito desgarrador se escuchaba en cada rincón que desordeno todo lugar, las ventanas, puertas se partieron y estrellaron. Estatuas de piedras y las armaduras se movieron bruscamente mientras lanzaban llamas que quemaban a su alrededor. Los fantasmas como Nick o pevees se quedaron petrificados durante minutos sin poder moverse. El calor aumento a tal grado que parecían en un desierto. Al acabar, la temperatura se desplomo tan rápido que adentro del castillo comienzo a nevar. Alumnos y profesores estuvieron asustados por horas mientras que todo regresaba a la normalidad poco a poco, dejando de nevar y recomponiendo puertas y ventanas.

-Despierta- dijo una voz familiar.- Por favor amor, despierta-

Una milésima de segundo basto para que supiera que era Hermione. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en su habitación, sobre su cama, con Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred y George viéndolo con la cara pálida. Tenia un trapo húmedo en la frente y su mano apretaba la de Hermione. Harry cerro los ojos nuevamente con lentitud. El golpe de las imágenes grabadas en su memoria le era incluso doloroso respirar.

-¿Que sucede Hermano?-pregunto Ron preocupado.

-Te encontramos jadeando y arrastrando te debajo de tu cama -añadió Ginny con voz ahogada.

-Es por lo que paso en Hogwarts, todos vinieron a preguntarnos si fuimos nosotros...-comenzó George.

-Pero eso no solo fue una broma… la verdad… fue…-continuo Fred

-Aterrador-acabaron ambos.

Sintió su garganta punzante, sin en cambio logro decir.

-Largo-

-¿Que?-fue la pregunta general.

Deseo gritarles que se fueran, lo dejaran solo, que simplemente se olvidara que existía y que lo dejaran ahí para morir llorando. Sin en cambio se mordió la lengua mientras gimoteaba y sus lagrimas salían sin control. No podía gritarles cuando no tenían la culpa y por mas que doliera, sabia que eso seria un grave error.

-Por favor- dijo aun con mas dolor- Déjenme un rato solo-

Se miraron tal vez preguntándose que pasaba, con su mano libre coloco su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y apretó los dientes esperando a que se cansaran y salieran.

-Estaremos aquí, cuando nos necesites-dijo Ron con la voz algo triste. Sintió el peso de la cama aligerarse y como los pasos se alejaban.

Hermione dejo de apretar su mano y comenzó a soltarla. Eso fue igual a sufrir volver a ver morir a su madre. Dudo, pero apretó su mano a tiempo sosteniendo el anular de ella. Tardo unos segundos en el que ella se mantuvo parada luego abrió sus dedos y envolvió su mano con la suya. Lentamente ella le acaricio el cabello, le cambio el trapo húmedo e incluso le acaricio el pecho. Por primera vez no funciono. Su corazón no latía y si lo hacia era lentamente, su cabeza ardía y las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

¿Cuanto tiempo paso? No lo supo, no le importaba e incluso solo quiso quedarse ahí para siempre. Empezó a dormirse lentamente, en cuanto cerro los ojos su madre bajo una luz verde apareció.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

Todo el dormitorio estaba claro, su mano sostenía la de Hermione que hacia una mueca de dolor. El tardo en saber que pasaba, la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento- comenzó Harry mientras lentamente se llevaba las manos a la frente y se clavaba las uñas queriéndose arrancar la cicatriz, quería eliminar todo lo que significaba, todo lo que lo conllevaba, todo su destino- Perdoname, perdoname, por favor perdoname-

-No Harry, no- decía Hermione tomando sus manos, intentando evitar que se hiciera mas daño- No lo hagas Harry, detente, te haces daño-

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo mientras Hermione retiraba sus manos con fuerza y las entrelazaba con las suyas.

-¿Que es tu culpa? ¿Por que necesitas que te perdone?-pregunto Hermione llorando a la par que el, mientras su cara mostraba un semblante de no haber dormido bien.

-LOS MATE-grito y Hermione ahogo un grito- YO FUI EL QUE LOS MATO-

-¿A quien?-

-A mis padres, es mi culpa, yo fui, si yo no existiera...-

Una mano de Hermione soltó la suya y antes de saberlo, le dolía una mejilla, un dolor ardiente que subía desde su mandíbula y se concentraba en su pómulo.

-NO VUELVAS NI SIQUIERA A PENSAR EN ESO HARRY JAMES POTTER O ME CONOCERÁS DE VERDAD ENOJADA-Grito Hermione soltó sus manos y tomo su rostro.

Por primera vez en esos momentos la vio bien, estaba aterrada, enojada, triste e incluso cansada y lo sabia solo por esos ojos que conocía bien. Sintió el aliento de ella en su rostro. El sabor a sangre en su boca le indico que la fuerza de Hermione era de verdad envidiable. Su labio tembló sin control y dejo caer su frente contra la de ella. Lloro silenciosamente y Hermione se unió a su llanto. Sin saber como terminaron acostados, abrazados el mojando la misma almohada. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Fueron tus padres?-pregunto Hermione hipando.

-SI- contesto Harry apretando la cintura de ella.- La prueba… es...-

-No tienes...que decírmelo-aseguro Hermione sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, como si eso fuera lo único que lo mantenía centrado. Y como siempre tenia razón.

-Tengo que revivir cada momento que e estado aterrado y superarlo sin lo que me salvo la primera vez- dijo Harry lentamente.- La ultimo… la ultimo… la muerte de mis padres-

Hermione abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Harry continuo, si paraba no podría hablar nunca mas de ello.

-Escuche a mi padre caer a manos de Voldemort, y a mi madre rogando por mi vida, yo solo pude estar parado sin moverme, ella me salvo, ella entrego su vida por la miá y...-Harry dejo un segundo mientras lo pensaba, ella era Hermione no tenia que temer pero se sentía tan mal.- No se si hicieron lo correcto-

-Salvaron a su hijo, eso es lo correcto- dijo Hermione rápido mientras apretaba mas su rostro.

-Por mi culpa a regresado Voldemort. Si no hubiera pensado en sacar su pedazo de alma de dentro de mi, el...-dijo Harry entre avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo.

-DETENTE- Le advirtió Hermione con voz firme a pesar de soltar algunas lagrimas. - Nadie te puede culpar por querer sacar algo de tu alma que no te pertenece y ademas de que tu me lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Que?-

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro.

-Voldemort busco tu sangre para poder complementar su ritual, pero bien pudo haber utilizado la sangre de cualquier otra persona. -dijo acariciando sus mejillas- El que siempre seas tu, solo es es el capricho de Voldemort, no es tu culpa. Desde que naciste has evitado que el se apodere del mundo mágico y sin que te lo propongas, simplemente estando ahí. Una y otra vez, solo siendo tu mismo-

-Falle-termino Harry cerrando sus ojos y recordando el cementerio nuevamente, las voces de sus padres, Amiji y el dolor que le provoco.

\- No es cierto. Viviste, para detenerlo en un futuro. Sobreviviste para ponerle un fin. Hubieras fallado si hubieras dejado que el terminara contigo- finalizo Hermione con la voz seria.

Harry simplemente abrió los ojos, con ella a centímetros y pensando en sus palabras.

-No quería terminar la prueba de Griffindor. Deseaba de alguna forma volver y verlos nuevamente ahí conmigo, solo quería escucharla nuevamente-finalizo Harry apretándola del todo contra su cuerpo y dejando su rostro sobre el de ella sintiendo su piel, su olor y dejando que sus emociones fluyeran- Quería evitar que Voldemort la matara por que si lo lograba, tal vez, en alguna forma loca podría tener una vida diferente-

Hermione se mordió los labios y con dolor en los ojos y la voz dijo.

-No puedes salvarla. Ni a ella ni a tu padre. Ellos murieron-

Eso fue como si todo su cuerpo entrara en agua mas que congelada, ni siquiera el dolor que sufrió antes de terminar la prueba de Slytherin se le comparo. Fue un segundo donde odio a todo el mundo, donde se sintió traicionado, erado y maldecía a cada segundo de su vida. Sin embargo temblando y nuevamente dejando salir lagrimas asintió, no tenia opción, era cierto lo dicho por Hermione y después de todo siempre lo tenia presente.

-Pero ellos viven aquí-dijo Hermione soltando una de sus manos y llevándola al pecho de Harry- Su recuerdo, su sacrificio, su alma e incluso su amor. Todo lo que ellos amaron esta aquí y aunque pase el mundo caiga en oscuridad eso nunca morirá-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho y pensaba en la palabras que escucho de su madre.

"Recuerda que papá y mamá te aman"

-Ya no estas solo- termino Hermione rosando sus labios con los suyos.- Siempre me tendrás a mi-

-Gracias- respondió Harry besándola, un solo beso suave con sabor salado.

Los minutos pasaron, ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron. El ni siquiera se percato cuando dejo de temblar o de llorar, su respiración se acompasaba y de repente pensó en las palabras de Griffin y de la dama echa de agua. "No hagas nada", "Aprovecha para escucharla".

-Tengo que terminar todo esto, antes de que se me acabe el tiempo- dijo Harry después de un par de minutos.

-Lo lograras-dijo Hermione con una mueca de preocupación.

-Acompañame- dijo Harry levantándose sin soltarla de la mano. Ella sin protestar los siguió.

Movió su cama, bajo por la escalera y se adentraron por la sala de menesteres para llegar a la torre flotante. Adentro toda la piedra se veía quemada, Y ahí donde Harry se desplomo se formo un cráter lo suficientemente grande para que tres o cuatro personas entraran sin problemas. Lo que sorprendió a ambos fue las puertas de las pruebas, ya no estaban, solo tres agujero totalmente oscuros y desprendiendo su distintivo elemento. Camino lentamente enfrente de la puerta de Gryffindor. Soltó a Hermione. Y sin decir nada mas traspaso la puerta con decisión.

Y su mente esta ves era clara. El fuego esta vez no subía por su piel, salia de su piel. Nuevamente la llama tan roja como el acero ardiendo salio directo a su sien y en un inesperado momento se torno dorada. Toda su vida paso por sus ojos pero en reversa.

Estaba parado frente a todos los de la realidad perfecta y aun si dándole las espalda para regresar a su mundo. Al girar se encontró en el ministerio y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a ayudar al señor Weasley, esta vez sin Dobby, kreacher o winky. Al llegar a el se desvaneció, permanecía en un bosque con los músculos adoloridos y un enorme gigante enfrente de el, sonrió y antes de saberlo siguió corriendo para eliminarlo, la imagen se volvió a desvanecer y esta vez apareció Sirius y Lupin pidiéndole su capa y mapa, el ni siquiera se inmuto siguió corriendo otra vezando la pared que parecía echa de humo, atrezo una sala de tribunal, un callejón oscuro y frio, privet drive, pero no se detenía seguía corriendo, atravesó el cementerio donde dudo un segundo pero no dejo de mirar hacia enfrente.

Continuo avanzando por sus memorias, el laberinto, la muerte del señor Crouch, adentro de la boca de Salazar Slytherin, el bosque de aragog, la sala de menesteres, la torre de Gryffindor, el tren de Hogwarts, el bosque tenebroso e incluso paso dementores tan rápido que apenas se percato de ellos. Le dolían las piernas y la mente pero continuo corriendo hacia atrás, pasando por un estadio lleno de dementores, el hipogrifo buckbeack, el autobús noctambulo, la cámara de los secretos, Hermione en la enfermería petrificada, el sauce boxeador, el espejo de oesed, el tercer piso del lado derecho, y por ultimo se cruzo con su alacena.

Tanto paso por su mente que ni siquiera supo si fue en un segundo o volvió a vivir las de verdad. Solo supo que nuevamente estaba ahí parado. Al principio de su historia. En aquella casa, en su primera habitación de bebe, con las tres personas y cientos de imágenes que tenían a sus familiares.

Como la anterior vez se llevó una mano al estómago y la otra al pecho, comenzaban a doler pero ignoro el sentimiento

-¿Te gusta Harry?- pregunto la voz mamá, mostrando la pelota.

-Vamos amor, Yo lo hice. Claro que a mi muchachito le gusta-Dijo su padre.

\- El no es como tu James- contrarresto su madre y sonrió al ver la cara e dolor en su padre- EL sera mucho mejor-

La explosión ocurrió abajo, su padre se levanto y saco la varita de su bolsillo.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto su madre tomando al pequeño Harry que lloraba del susto.

-Es el...no se como, pero nos encontró- dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación y caminando por un pasillo- protege a Harry….

-¡JAMES!-Flaqueo la voz de su madre.

-¡PROTEGE A HARRY, VE!- le grito.

Su madre regreso a la habitación, lo metió en la cuna y en un movimiento de la varita movió el resto de muebles a la puerta. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Todo estará bien, mi amor- dijo mientras sacaba algo de entre su ropa y lo miro con angustia.

Harry se olvido de los golpes y gritos de abajo, miro el frasco que sostenía, no era una poción como siempre pensó, era un hilo de color dorado e iluminado de plata. Entonces escucho como su padre cayo y el silencio repetido, como todas las anteriores veces sus rodillas fallaron callo de sentón al piso y se recargo en la cuna, con el pequeño Harry detrás.

Su madre levanto la varita con el hilo de plata y lo movió alrededor de la frente del bebe Harry. Un estallido y la puerta voló, junto con los demás muebles que la atrancaban. Lord Voldemort entro. El odio surgió dentro de su estomago, pero no se movió las palabras de Griffin le pegaban en su mente "No hagas nada", entendió que debía dejar que todo ocurriera ya que aunque se moviera todo ya estaba en el pasado.

-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!-dijo su madre mientras caminaba hacia atrás directo al bebe.

-¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora.!- dijo Lord Voldemort con voz calmada y fría.

\- Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!. - dijo su madre girándose e inclinándose para quedar enfrente del pequeño Harry sin en cambio su rostro se encontró mirando al de Harry.

Su cabello rojo, sus facciones finas, su nariz algo respingona, su piel algo pálida y esos ojos, tan verdes y destellantes, como los que vio todos los días de su vida. Sus mismos ojos.

Voldemort se rio fríamente.

-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar..." -dijo su madre intentando sonreír.

Harry dejo caer lagrimas mientras alzaba las manos para intentar alcanzar la cara de su madre, solo una vez, solo por un momento quería sentirla. Sus manos atravesaron su rostro, sin en cambio su madre sonrió ampliamente. No era frio como tocar un fantasma, era cálido y sus dedos se sentían como electrificados.

-¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!-dijo Lord Voldemort alzando su varita.

Su madre se inclino mas, y acerco los labios a la frente de Harry, no al bebe a su frente. Sintió un calor cuando ella lo beso y sintió arder su alma, que todas sus fuerzas se amplificaban y por un solo segundo fue completamente feliz. Se desvaneció en cuanto ella se aparto. Vio a Voldemort detrás de ella, alzando la varita y abriendo la boca.

-Cuidate mi amor, se fuerte. Recuerda que mamá y papá te aman-dijo su madre alejándose y apretando los labios entonces lo supo por el dolor en sus ojos a su madre le dolió alejarse. Recordó lo que dijo la dama echa de agua y solo la miro directo a los ojos.

\- Y escucha no importa que pase, Se feliz-

-Si-gimió Harry dejando caer lagrimas y mientras evitaba girar la vista o cerrar los ojos- Adiós mamá-

-¡Avada kedavra!- dijo la cruel voz de Voldemort mientras reía.

Todo se ilumino de verde esmeralda, y estallo. Una nube de Polvo y astillas volaron en todos sitios. Pero nada llego a su cara o cuerpo, todo se suspendió en aire y tan pronto como empezó termino. Las llamas surgieron del suelo envolvimiento lentamente.

-¿Como te encuentras Harry?-pregunto la voz de Griffin, Harry no necesito girar para verlo, estaba de frente y sentado igual, en el suelo.

-He visto morir a mi madre nuevamente. Debería estar devastado… pero me siento, agotado y harto- finalizo Harry dejando salir un suspiro.- Podemos terminar la prueba, ya se todo lo que me quieres decir-

-Solo te diré; Bien echo Harry- dijo Griffin sonriendo- Nadie desde siglos ancestrales, tiene tu fuerza. Bien echo. Descansa… por ahora-

Abrió los ojos con el cuerpo cubierto en fuego rojo. Sintió un tirón de la pierna y vio el grimorio salir de la bolsa en su pierna, abrirse y comenzar a pasar las paginas vaciando toda la información en su mente. Al acabar a Harry le dolía todo, excepto que se sentía mucho mas fuerte que nunca. La habitación se encontraba encendida en fuego, aun así camino sin quemarse y salio tembloroso.

Y ahí esperaba Hermione, sentada al otro lado de la habitación, con las rodillas en el pecho mientras jugueteaba con su túnica. AL percatarse que el salia, se levanto. Salio intentando sonreír pero no pudo. Inmediatamente se lanzo a el y lo abrazo, el respondió de igual forma.

-¿Todo bien?-susurro a su oído.

-Lo logre, solo que no estoy feliz.- dijo Harry separándose un poco.

-Entiendo-dijo Hermione acariciándole el rostro.- Todo termino...-

-NO- respondió Harry sosteniéndola por la cintura- continua, siempre continua, de formas insospechadas y misteriosa-

-Mi poeta favorito- dijo Hermione sonriendo luego mirando detrás de Harry.- ¿Y eso?-

Harry miro por encima de su hombro, viendo las puertas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw abierta. La de Gryffindor se sello, dejando al igual que la anterior el emblema marcado fuertemente en la pared.

-Eso puede esperar a pascua- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, la cual volvió a parecer frustrada.- No puede ser peor, que revivir la muerte de tus padres ¿o si?-

Lo pensó un segundo.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto Hermione y el sintió nuevamente que algo lo llamaba.

No era la torre flotante y menos las dos pruebas restante, algo muy lejos fuera de Hogwarts. Sus ojos pesaban y su mente sobrecargada dolía, lo cual le obligo a dejar de pensar.

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto Harry rascándose la nuca. Después de todo, había revivido toda su vida y técnicamente para el pasaron horas o días antes de regresar a la realidad.

-La madrugada del Lunes- dijo Hermione cansada, vio que parecía no haber dormido.

-Espera vine a la torre el… Viernes en la tarde- dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿Han pasado dos días completos?-

-Te encontramos el Sábado en la tarde y te cuide hasta ayer domingo en la mañana.- Termino Hermione con los ojos casi cerrándolos.

-¿Esperaste hasta ahora?-pregunto Harry sonriendo por primera vez, Ella asintió y la vio como lentamente dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara.- Por eso te amo, mi comilona de libros-

-Tonto-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

El simplemente paso un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Hermione y otra por su espalda mientras ellas cerraba sus manos detrás de su cuello. Camino lentamente hasta su habitación y cerro las escaleras, se recostó junto con Hermione. Podia escuchar a sus compañeros de habitación durmiendo, pero el simplemente miro a Hermione pensando que esos últimos días fueron demasiado largos Aunque para el fueron tal vez mucho mas largas de lo normal.

Cerro las cortinas y hechizo ese pequeño lugar para pasar el resto de la noche tranquilos. Deseo poder dormir después de dos horas mirando a su hermosa novia. Reflexiono lo aprendido del grimorio. Levanto la mano y antes de saberlo tenia una espada de plata, con gemas rojas en su empuñadura y una hoja delgada y filosa. De un lado se leía "Godric Gryffindor". Pensó en la magia elemental de fuego y el filo de la espada se incendio, dejando que todo el lugar se calentara.

Un arma que podía destruir a su enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo que podría dañar al usuario, daba calor al mismo tiempo que destruía, podría ser un escudo fuerte o un arma irrompible, energía en movimiento y al mismo tiempo estática, controlable mientras ardía tranquilamente e incontrolable cuando no se cuidaba. Entendía el fuego, pero al mismo tiempo le tenia respeto por que nadie debía jugar con el, a menos que quisieran quemarse.

Apago el fuego y desapareció la espada. Aun mirando el techo y pensando en como utilizar sus nuevas habilidades. No se le ocurrió alguna. Sintió a Hermione cerrar sus manos en su pecho y gruñir, bajo su mano sintiendo que ella se encontraba algo fría, la envolvió con su cuerpo y vio como sonreía lentamente.

El fuego era algo que podría destruir, pero la destrucción no siempre significaba el final de las cosas, también podía significar el comienzo de algo nuevo y mejor.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Ron en cuanto se levantaron.

Hermione se mantenía debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para evitar que Dean, Seamus la vieran, aunque se irían a clases tan pronto como pudieran.

-Lo siento… por lo de ayer- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de mas para dejar pasar a Hermione.- Fue relacionado con mis padres y… bueno...-

-Necesitabas tu espacio y tiempo, lo entiendo ¿Pero estas mejor ahora?-pregunto Ron dándole unas palmatidas en la espalda.

-Claro- contesto Harry mientras sentía como Hermione se despegaba de su lado para ir a la habitación de las chicas.

Llegaron a la sala común, donde Fred y George parecieron esconder algo, luego sonrieron.

-Ha son ustedes. ¿Como estas Harry?- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Se ve que no dormiste mucho...¿Diversión con Hermione?- pregunto George remarcando la palabra diversión.

Se le subieron los colores mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, ella… no…. Bueno… no pasado nada entre nosotros- dijo Harry tartamudeando ante las insinuaciones.

-Tranquilo Hermano, solo están algo… ansiosos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa uniéndose a los gemelos.

-¿Ansiosos? ¿De que?-pregunto Harry esperando que no fueran mas insinuaciones.

-Harry te presento a mis dos planes- dijo Ron pasando el brazo por los hombros de sus hermanos y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Ahora nos llamamos planes?- pregunto George con una risita- Yo pido ser plan 1-

-Yo plan 2, o plan de reserva o el plan b, el mejor plan, plan macabro, el plan guapo o Gred- dijo Fred riéndose también.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que le espera a Umbridge- dijo Ron y hizo una sonrisa macabra.- Deseara no haberse metido con Pendragon-

-Aun no estamos listo, pero en cuanto lo hagamos- dijo Fred sonriendo también.

-Ho deseara nunca volver a pensar en ser director- dijo George uniéndose a las sonrisas de sus hermanos.

Harry miro las miradas de Fred y George. No dudo que A Umbridge le llevarían a todos sus limites y que la enloquecerían. Prefirió no pensar en lo que podían hacer eso tres juntos. Así que sonrió un poco preocupado por la integridad física de Umbridge y la locura que se desataría en el colegio en cuanto comenzaran su plan. Después de todo, el fuego y las fuerzas de los hermanos Weasley unidas, podían destruir todo en cuestión de horas.


	50. Capitulo 50- Alama conectada, almas

**Que pasión transita por sus venas hoy en día... yo diría que mi pasión es escribir como loco de todo. Siendo mas honesto me apasiona los M &Ms por ahora. He intentado hacer el capitulo un poco mas movido, pero... no se si lo he logrado. Ya que necesitaba este como catapulta para los que siguen. **

**Como ya he mencionado antes el aniversario se acerca, aquellos que quieran votar, todavía pueden hacerlo. La votación va algo cerrada con...**

 **A) Un capitulo de 30,000 palabras (votos: 2)**

 **B) Dos capítulos un mismo día (Votos : 3)**

 **C) Historia nueva de Percy Jackson (Votos : 2)**

 **Lo cual me sorprende ya que de seguidores tengo un total de 140 seguidores y 138 favoritos. Si no gustan votar en las reviews pueden mandarme lo por inbox. Y si siempre respondo... si no me creen pregunten a los que mas ponen reviews...¿Verdad Satorichiva?**

 **YA ME CALLO Y MEJOR DISFRUTEN**

* * *

El derecho de todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capitulo 50.- Almas conectadas, almas libres y alma de Gigante.**

Las siguientes semanas Harry se encontró en un estado entre calmado y taciturno, principalmente al recordar la prueba de Gryffindor. La magia elemental de fuego solo la podía practicar en el cuarto de entrenamiento en la torre flotante. La verdad es que no le encontraba otro uso mas que de un muro de fuego para evitar ataques o como un arma para dañar. Ciertamente era muy extraño que pasara mas tiempo entendiendo la magia elemental de agua y todas sus posibilidades de curar y ayudar a los demás. Esperaba que al combinarla con las otras dos magia elementales pudiera sacarle mucho mas provecho.

La desorganizador de la escuela incremento notablemente, dado que los alumnos no asistían a clases, otros se hacían los enfermos y pasaban el día en la enfermería e incluso simplemente se la pasan vagando en el castillo. ¿Quien podría culpar los? Cuando los puntos y la copa de la casa ya eran una burla entre profesores y alumnos. Slytherin la ganara y solo por el echo de que tenia mas integrantes en la brigada inquisitorial que Ravenclaw que solo eran un par y ningún Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Las reglas que implanto Umbridge se volvieron tantas y tan desastrosas que nadie fuera de la brigada inquisitorial podía cumplirlas. Si no era por el uniforme, o por la forma de hablar, incluso por estar en la biblioteca estudiando a una hora no autorizada.

La correspondencia fue interrumpida y Harry se entero por McGonagall que era debido que a Umbridge le llevaban cientos de cartas cada mañana de padres furiosos, personas que se quejaban del nuevo modelo educativo e incluso algunas cartas que incendiando su escritorio, otras que se la pasaban gritando hasta reventar le los odios y algunas que la mordían. Ron no paraba de reír algunas mañanas que entraban al gran comedor y ahí estaba Umbridge con pedacitos de papel en el cabello y algunos mechones chamuscados.

Hermione por primera veces no se quejo de todos los artículos de broma que se introducían ilegalmente a Hogwarts. No se podía cruzar un pasillo sin ver discos colmilludos pasar volando, y de ves en cuando explotaban Bombas Fétidas en diferentes lugares, las Taza muerde nariz y tenedores muerde lengua era la broma que mas pasaba durante el desayuno, comida y cena, así que ellos tomaban precauciones. La cuchara derramadora era la opción que se utilizaba en pociones; a Snape no le hacia ni un poco de gracia e inmediatamente llamaba a la brigada inquisitorial, pero poco podían hacer una ves que llegaban, se soltaban un pandemónium al pasar bombas de estiércol, bombas fétidas y un montón mas de cosas que terminaban haciendo que toda la brigada saliera corriendo de los salones.

Todos tenían terror a la cena, por que era seguro que aparecería comida con sabores extraños, zumos asquerosos e incluso algunos postres que podían ponerte a escupir fuego, a vomitar babosas o simplemente desmayarte con la cara de color esmeralda. A McGonagall mas de una vez le toco un zumo con sabor a vomito y aun así después de estar molesta no amonesto a los Gryffindor e intentaba tomarlo con gracia.

Todas las chicas o casi todas, utilizaban el Sombrero tiñe-cabello. Así que al entrar a clase o en al gran comedor se pensaba que en tu ultima comida introdujeron Hongos alucinógenos. Cada cabellera tenia diferentes colores, rojo, verde, morado, rosa, blanco e incluso amarillo. Algunos chicos también lo utilizaban al ver que Umbridge saltaba de cólera. Y pronto podrías acostumbrarte a los colores chillones y extraños, cuando aparecieron combinaciones, con las puntas rojas, la mitad rosa y en la coronilla morado. Las Pendragon nos e quedaron atrás, Luna se coloco mechones azules, Daphne verdes, Sofí amarillos y después de mucho insistir de sus amigas Hermione cambio solo algunos mechones a color rojo.

Al verla Harry tuvo que aguantar el impulso de arrastrarla a una habitación vaciá y besarla por horas. Ella le sonrió como disculpándose y como toda respuesta el puso cara de bobo.

-¿Me veo mal?- pregunto Pues el solo se quedo parado intentando olvidarse de sus impulsos.

-Estas preciosa. - dijo con una voz mediocre y que lo hizo parecer tonto.

Luna, Daphne y Sofí, no tardaron en empezar a reírse de el. NO le importo, mas tarde estaba seguro de que se quedaría a solas con Hermione, no para hablar, mas bien para otra sesión de besos que seguramente los dejaría con los labios hinchados. No se equivoco.

El primer día de las vacaciones de semana santa llego y todo descontrol de la escuela seso. Nadie quería arruinar sus vacaciones haciendo bromas, incluso los gemelos.

Como ya era de costumbre se la pasaban gran parte del día juntos leyendo libros de la biblioteca infinita, ella recostada sobre las piernas de Harry y el acariciando su cabello mientras la miraba por largas horas. Era un trato silencioso entre el y ella, Hermione no le recriminaba el que solo la quisiera ver y el no se deprimía por sus recuerdos y pesadillas. Funcionaba de maravilla, el recuerdo de su madre paso a ser uno de los mas felices y tristes a la vez. Sus pesadillas no cambiaban solo que esta eran mucho mas aterradoras.

Lo que era claro es que muchas chicas de la torre de Gryffindor parecían estar claramente intentando acercare a Harry ya que iban a menudo a preguntarle cosas. Como si el lo supiera todo. Harry simplemente contestaba tajantemente y continuaba platicando o leyendo con Hermione, algunas veces incluso tuvo que empezarla a besarla apasionadamente para que ellas se retiraran.

-¿Como puede ser tan tontas para no entender que te amo a ti?-dijo Harry indignado después de que una chica de ultimo curso, le pasara la mano descaradamente por su entrepierna mientras cenaban.

El reacciono cambiándose de lugar junto con Hermione que estaba a punto de sacar la varita y maldecirla. Al contarle el por que tuvieron que salir del gran comedor, el casi arrastrando a Hermione que decía una palabrota tras otra intentando llegar a aquella chica. El estaba sorprendido de algunas palabras que conocía su novia y que a el ni siquiera lograba comprender las del todo.

-Todas piensan que eres muy guapo, así como también fuerte, inteligente, incluso algunas dicen que eres mas fuerte de el mismo Profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hermione una vez mas tranquila y algo irritada, en la sala común- Y ademas piensan que no mereces estar con alguien tan fea como yo-

-¿Que?-dijo Harry molesto-¡Tu no eres fea, eres muy hermosa!. ¡ Incluso mas que lo que tu crees!. Son las demás que son realmente envidiosa y te tienen celos-

Hermione se sonrojo y se mordió el labio.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?-dijo Hermione algo temerosa.

-Por supuesto, eres la mas hermosa de todas-dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura y acercándola del todo, le acaricio una mejilla.- Si hubiera sido tu la que me toco, bueno… no estriamos en la sala común y… tal vez no estaríamos vestidos-

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y el color rojo de su cara se asemejo al que ahora tenia en algunos mechones de su cabello. Harry se acerco lentamente solo faltaba un centímetro para encontrarse con esos labios de los cuales nunca se cansaría y sonrió.

Paso algunos segundos en los cuales ella no reacciono, pero al ver la cercanía sonrió y acorto la distancia. Harry alzo un poco la camisa de Hermione y empezó a introducir una mano lentamente y sin que fuera detenido. Sentía la piel de Hermione, caliente, suave y al escucharla gemir en su boca, lo excito. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fueran de la sala común a un lugar mas privado cuando algo los hizo saltar.

-¡Pueden creer que solo falten seis semanas para que tengamos los TIMOS!- Entro Ron medio gritando y haciendo que ellos se separan. y se sentó de golpe en el sillón de enfrente.

Hermione gruño y Ron pareció no entender por que. Harry solo sintió que su amigo solo le gustaba interrumpirlos y en las ocasiones menos oportunas. Vio de reojo a su novia que se encontraba con una cara de malas.

-¿Que?-pregunto Ron al ver la mirada de ambos.

-¿Como puede tomarte de sorpresa?-dijo Hermione recostándose en su hombro y el pando su mano hasta alcanzar su cintura.

-No lo se- se excuso Ron- Han pasado muchas cosas der repente-

-Bueno toma esto-dijo hermane desplegando un pergamino con diferentes colores, letras minúsculas, mayúsculas e incluso alguna runa-¡ Tal vez con este horario prestas atención a lo que debes estudiar!-

Ron miro el horario con algo pesimismo, pero entonces se le ilumino la cara.

-Me has dado una tarde libre a la semana- dijo Ron la voz casi en llanto y los ojos iluminados

-Es para la practica de quidditch- puntualizo Hermione.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de a cara de Ron. Durante una milésima de segundo Hermione sonrió un poco, tal vez ella se estaba vengando de las interrupciones de Ron. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

-¿Para que?-pregunto sin animo- Tenemos tantas posibilidades de ganar la copa de quidditch este año como de que mi padre se convierta en ministro-

-Si tu padre se propone para ministro, tiene mi voto. Así que no estamos tan mal.- dijo Harry y logro que Ron sonriera un poco.

Hermione no contesto, estaba mirado divertida viendo a Marlow jugueteaba con Crookshanks. El gato acanelado le daba ligeros zarpazos y el Bowtruckle saltaba de un lado a otro, después se subía en el felino y le rascaba las orejas. Sin prestarle atención a las protestas por el horario de Ron y dando que Harry se recostara sobre sus piernas continuo leyendo.

El clima se hizo mas ventoso, brillante y cálido a medida que los días de semana santa pasaban, pero Harry se mantenía adentro siendo que la nueva directora había prohíbo las salidas del colegio hasta el punto que casi parecía una prisión a donde ni a los pasillos se podía salir. Claro que todos protestaron e incluso hubo una pequeña revuelta, acabo en cuanto apareció Fudge furioso y todos se sometieron. Lo único que alegraba a Harry era que Umbridge recibo un gran regaño por parte del ministro.

Harry aveces sentía el enojo de Voldemort de que algo se le escapaba de las manos, solo que ahora podía controlarlo mejor, sin parpadeos y sin dolor. Vicio sus recuerdos en el pensadero y cada cierto tiempo los revisaba, esperando encontrar alguna pista de que pasaba. Revisa todos sus recuerdos y sueños de Voldemort, intentando descifrar donde estaban los horrocrux, también el por que no atacaba al ministerio o Hogwarts.

En ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió revelando a un Ron casi furioso y una Hermione algo mas que enojada.

-¿Que paso ahora?-pregunto Harry.

-Ese idiota de Malfoy -dijo Ron que casi aventaba su escoba al otro lado de la sala si no fuera por que la tenia bien sujeta en su mano.

-¿Ahora aque hizo?-pregunto Harry algo enojado.

-Esta por ahí haciendo tonterías, bajando y subiendo puntos a su antojo, también me a mandado a entregar sus trabajos al profesor Binns -dijo Hermione sentándose pesadamente en el sillón.

Harry tomo un trozo de chocolate que tenia en su bolsillo se lo coloco delante de la cara de Hermione, ella se lo llevo a la boca sin siquiera preguntar y lo saboreo. Al poco tiempo sonreía con una fina linea de chocolate en la comisura de su labio.

-No deben preocuparse, cuando regrese Dumbledore pondrá todo en orden-dijo harre abrazando a Hermione desde atrás y dejando que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

-¿Cuando crees que regrese?-pregunto Ron.

-Antes de que acabe el curso- contesto Harry dejando caer su mentón sobre el hombro de Hermione.- Y después de los TIMOS-

Como para resaltar la importancia de los exámenes próximos, un montón de folletos y anuncios concernientes a diferentes carreras mágicas aparecieron en las mesa de la torre de Gryffindor, poco antes de las vacaciones. Conjuntamente con otro mensaje en el tablón de anuncios, decía:

" Orientación vocacional:

Todos los alumnos de quinto años son requeridos para asistir a una entrevista con respectivos jefes de su casa durante las primera semana de verano para discutir sobre sus futuras careras. Los horarios individuales se enumeran abajo."

Harry miro la lista y se dio cuenta que estaba citando a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall a las dos y media del Lunes, lo que significaba que tendría tiempo antes de ir.

-Bien, seguro que sanador no seré- comento Ron la ultima tarde de sus vacaciones. mientras leían el fallero de San Mungo en la portada- Dice aquí que se necesita al menos el nivel "E" en los TIMOS de pociones, herbología, transformaciones, encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras... caray no quieren nada-

-Bueno, es un trabajo con mucha responsabilidad -dijo Hermione mirando un folleto igual al de Ron- Creo que Harry pasara sin problemas-

-Demasiadas explicaciones-dijo Harry pensando en como explicaría sus poderes de curación con agua y eso le acarrearía problemas- y mucho tiempo lejos de ti, me aburriría fácil- termino decidido. Mirando el folleto de relaciones con muggles.

-¿Piensas que te gustaría trabajar en relaciones con los muggles?-dijo Hermione leyendo el titulo del folleto que sostenía- Bueno toda tu vida has estado con muggles al igual que yo-

-Puedo hacerlo sin que sea mi trabajo, pero no, solo me llamo la atención esto que dice "No necesitas muchas calificaciones, solo tener un TIMO en estudios muggles: ¡Es mucho mas importante tu entusiasmo, paciencia y buen sentido del humor!" Con Vernon Dursley necesitarías saber esquivar todo lo que te lance-dijo Harry mirando otro folleto- Este de banquero se escucha bien "Viajes, aventura y peligro, que implica bonificaciones substanciales, entonces considera trabajar en el banco de magos de Gringgots, quien esta reclutando rompedores de maleficios con excelentes oportunidades en el extranjero... requiere aritmancia y conocimiento de runas antiguas"-

-No te imagino en un banco- expreso Hermione sonriendo -Ademas tienes suficiente dinero ah para ser solo un empleado mas-

-Hermione tiene razón... para empezar por que quieres un empleo eres Millonario-dijo Ron mirando un folleto de titulo. "Fabrica una explosión en el departamento de accidentes y catástrofes mágicas".

-Pero no quiero andar en por ahí sin hacer nada, ademas ese dinero solo lo tengo por las bóvedas de los fundadores y mis padres-dijo Harry viendo como Seamus se guardaba el folleto de accidentes y catástrofes mágicas.-Solo pido un empleo donde pueda utilizar todo lo que se, sin dañar a nadie y sin Voldemort-

-Podrías ser ministro de magia-dijo Hermione mirando un folleto del ministerio donde pedían magos para relaciones y protección de criaturas mágicas- Necesitamos uno bueno-

-No gracias, viendo como Fudge se comporta, preferiría ser limpiador de estiércol de dragón- dijo Harry levantando el folleto donde mostraba a un dragón haciendo excremento y alguien apaleando la. Hermione soltó una risita.

-¿Quien creería esta publicidad?-dijo hermane abandonarle el folleto-Aun así supongo que tienes razón, no te veo como ministro tampoco. Demasiada responsabilidad y papeleo para tu bien-

-Correcto… espera, ¿me dijiste tonto? - Cuestiono Harry tomando otros folletos, en diferentes departamentos del ministerio e incluso algunos del extranjero. Uno de la MACUSA esa especialmente grueso.

-Entonces ¿como de que le ves a Harry?-pregunto Ron, alzando el folleto de auror.

Hermione miro a Harry por unos segundos luego sonrió.

-Como un excelente maestro o director-dijo Hermione con rubor en sus mejillas.

Harry estaba atónito a pesar de haber sido un maestro temporal para los de Pendragon jamas se cuestiono el tomar la profesión en serio. En ese momento le pareció lo mejor, ya tenia practica, ocuparía todo su conocimiento y le encantaba. Ademas que así alentaría a las futuras generaciones a ser mejores, ayudarles a cambiar su pensamiento.

-Genial-dijo Harry dejando todos los folletos en la mesa.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Ron atónito-¿¡Seras maestro!?-

-No se, pero partiré de lo que se-dijo Harry acariciando la mano de Hermione.- Por cierto yo creo que aun desvariamos disfrutar de nuestro ultimo día, ¿les parece un juego de cartas explosivas?-

Harry despertó al siguiente día, temprano igual que siempre y agitado por las pesadillas. Sintió que Voldemort se preparaba para algo, el que, lo desconocía. Ademas los planes de Fred, George y Ron lo tenían pensando constantemente en que pronto la escuela podría terminar destrozada. Si tenían que destruirla esperaba que fuera tan espectacular como con los cohetes y que no dañaran a nadie.

El cielo era claro cuando se salieron al fin a los pasillos, neblina algo densa se asentaba en los campos del colegio, podría escuchar los trinares de los pájaros afuera, Marlow estaba acostado en su bolsillo. EL pequeñajo ya no era tan pequeño y ahora sobresalía media cabeza, y su cuerpo entraba apretado en su bolsillos. Al parecer el tocino era un factor de crecimiento en los Bowtrukcles.

Algo atrapo su atención: en las copas de los arboles se asomo una mano tan grande como el mismo árbol, para luego desaparecer rápidamente. seguramente los gigantes estaban inquietos, solo esperaba que Hagrid pudiera controlarlos un poco mas.

Harry savia que Umbridge la tomaría con el, no solo por el echo de que le mintió sobre el paradero de Dumbledore si no también por enviar a un montón de aurores a Privet Drive y causar alboroto en zona muggles. En la clase del profesor Binns ninguno presto atención, estuvieron garabateando en los libros o platicando en voz alta desesperando al fantasma que desapareció detrás de la pared.

Hermione le pedido que hiciera un par de resúmenes sobre la historia para ella misma, pues se dio cuenta que parecía casi saber toda la historia de la magia, aunque los detalles eran algo diferentes a los que relataba el profesor. Se fiaba mas de Revé que estuvo obteniendo información a través de las manos de un Duende que vivió por mas de 3 milenios.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Harry se encontraba distraído por Hermione. Ella canturreaba una canción; "In my life" que a el le provocaba querer escucharla atentamente aunque Snape, seguramente terminaría castigando lo por no hacer nada. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello en mitad de la clase a lo cual simplemente sonrió a Harry, con un claro rubor termino la canción. Aun así su poción vigorizante la termino sin problemas y tan potente, que supuso que a cualquiera le quitaría el estrés de inmediato. Al final de la clase recogió su poción en un frasco, tapo con el corcho y lo llevo al escritorio de Snape. Donde obtuvo la nota mas alta, pero Snape parecía mucho mas distraído que de costumbre.

Apenas estaba alejándose cuando escucho un ruido y un frasco romperse. Dio un vistazo, Malfoy estaba dando un grito de felicidad. Mientras su muestra de poción estaba regada por el piso a sus pies, Snape parecía haber regresado en si.

-Ups- dijo suavemente- Un cero, Potter-

Harry no presto atención, fue a su escritorio donde su caldero era suficiente para llenar una montón de muestras, su sorpresa cuando lo vio vaciá fue tal que Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpo Hermione, - Yo pensé que habías terminado, y lo limpie-

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry sonriendo le.-Un cero mas un cero menos, con Snape si no era hoy sera mañana, aunque el prefiere todos los días-

En el almuerzo Hermione parecía aun apenada por lo ocurrido en pociones, Harry tuvo que llevarla a un salón vació para besarla como realmente quería mientras le decía que no importaba. Y antes de salir de Aula le dijo que si volvía a disculparse, nuevamente tendrían que regresar a esa aula. Hermione pareció quererse disculpar nuevamente. Pero le dijo que se fuera a la oficina de McGonagall y el a regañadientes obedeció.

Toco en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, le dio permiso y al entrar la vio sentada en su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, profesora-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Harry- contesto la profesora, pero al mismo tiempo que lo decía alguien gruño en la esquina.

Ni siquiera fue necesario voltear a ver a la acompañante. Umbridge estaba sentada allí, con un portapapeles sobre sus rodillas, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su presumida cara.

-Siéntate, Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall con sequedad. Sus manos temblaban lentamente, y observo que apretaba mucho los papeles cuando mezclo los folletos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

Harry se sentó y movió la silla dándole la espalda a Umbridge. Enseguida acumulo magia para evitar cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer, la creía tan traicionera para atacarlo por la espalda.

-Bien, Potter, esta reunión es para hablar de cualquier idea que tengas sobre tu carrera futura, y para ayudarte a decidir las materias con las que debes continuar durante el sexto y séptimo año- comenzó la profesora McGonagall- ¿Has pensado que te gustaría hacer después de que salgas de Hogwarts?-

-La verdad no he pensado mucho-empezó Harry pero el ruido detrás de su espalda lo molesto-Bueno he pensado en ser… Maestro-

La profesora y le guiño un ojo. Ella dibujo una sonrisa claramente entendía que era lo que su corazón deseaba.

-Supongo que seré de Defensa contra las artes oscuras o Trasformaciones-

-Necesitaras notas altas para eso- expreso la profesora McGonagall buscando un folleto y pasándoselo - Se requieren 6 ÉXTASIS y nada por debajo de supera las expectativas. Ademas de que deberás pasar pruebas muy rigurosas tanto de carácter y aptitudes en la enseñanza. Es una carrera difícil, no ahí muchos puestos últimamente. De echo, creo que estarás mas que enterado que incluso algunos puestos cambian constantemente de educador-

-Ni que lo diga-dijo Harry sonriendo- cinco años y cuatro fueron unos inútiles. Solo Lupin savia lo que hacia-

En ese momento la profesora Umbridge carraspeo, aunque intento hacerlo lo mas quedamente posible. Aun que fue ignorada.

-Imagino que con lo que he pasado estos años, tengo el carácter ademas de los conocimientos y perdóneme profesora pero no seré como ninguno de los profesores que han ocupado el puesto- dijo Harry sonriente.- Seré el que acabara con la maldicion-

-Si ademas debes tener un excelente control de trasformaciones para enseñar, me alegrara que también la escojas como parte de tu futuro. Por que aunque no lo creas deberé darte algunas clases especiales. Ademas de tener por lo menos un excelente pociones, criaturas mágicas, una increíble habilidad de encantamiento y un estad mental adecuado-dijo McGonagall regresando la sonrisa.

La profesora Umbridge tosió mas fuerte.

-Tengo unas pastillas contra la tos dolores ¿Quieres una?- pregunto McGonagall cortante y sin mirarla.

-NO, muchas gracias- rechazo Umbridge, su sonrisa tonta hizo enojar algo dentro de Harry- Solo me preguntaba si podía hacer una interrupción-

-Supongo-dijo resignada la profesora McGonagall y por como apretaba los labios supo que se estaba conteniendo.

-Solo me estaba preguntando ¿Señor Potter que piensa que lo ha preparado para ser un Maestro?-pregunto la profesora Umbridge dulcemente.

-¿Se verdad?-replico la profesora McGonagall altivamente- Bien Harry-. continuo como si nunca hubiera hablado -Si ese es tu deseo creo que tienes todo a tu favor, solo un poco mas de entrenamiento y creo que podrías ser ser profesor en cuanto salgas.. tienes las mejores notas en defensa contra las artes oscuras sobretodo en tercer año, y en trasformaciones eres de los mas adelantados, ...¿De verdad no quieres una pastilla?-

-No la necesito, gracias Minerva- sonrío tontamente- Solo quisiera saber ¿Cuando ha visto Buenos resultados en defensas contra las artes oscuras?-

La profesora McGonagall iba a hablar, pero Harry levanto la mano. luego miro a Umbridge con odio.

-Quiere sus respuestas ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry casi harto de ella.

-Si fuera tan amable señor Potter- dijo Umbridge con sus sonrisa mas falsa.

-Bien en cuanto a que me preparo para ser un auror, pues yo creo que es el echo de que toda mi vida he sido perseguido por Voldemort. De bebe cuando mato a mis padres y también cuando lo intento con migo, a los 11 años cuando lo enfrente en el cuerpo de mi profesor de artes oscuras, a los 12 años enfrentándome a Voldemort nuevamente siendo mucho mas joven, derrotando a un basilisco de cientos de años, a los 13 años derrotando a cientos de dementores que por si no lo olvida fueron enviados por el ministerio, a los 14 enfrentándome a esa estúpida competencia organizada por el ministerio donde por si no lo sabe me enfrente a cuatro dragonas, casi fue ahogado por un millar de grindylows, cruzando un laberinto lleno de criaturas mortíferas, encantamientos y trampas, para encontrarme nuevamente con Voldemort. El mato a Amiji mi amiga. Luche cara a cara con Voldemort apenas escapando por los pelos y a los 15 fui atacado por dos dementores enfrente de mi primo muggle, que por cierto el ministerio no quiere admitir que ya no están en su control-dijo Harry casi tan calmadamente que la profesora Umbridge estaba temblando, su labio superior no paraba temblar, mientras el inferior subía y bajaba lentamente.

Cada ves que decía Voldemort pegaba un pequeño salto, lo miraba totalmente aterrada. Y al decir todo lo que paso, sintió que todavía le faltaba mucho por mencionar, como la búsqueda de los anillos excalibur, su aventura a las tierras de aragog, sus retos en la torre flotante y por no mencionar su pelea con Golgomath. Lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción sobre los dos dementores, como si le asustara la idea de supiera algo. Como si escondiera un secreto.

-Y en cuanto a mi resultados de artes oscuras, yo creo que el echo de sobrevivir a ellos me ha echo apto-dijo Harry totalmente tranquilo- Sobreviviré a Voldemort hasta eliminarlo y cuando lo haga usted tendrá que pedir perdón-

Se volteo a ver a la profesora McGonagall

-Si es posible, quisiera fundar Pendragon y ayudar a los mas que pueda- dijo Harry solo para McGonagall. El orgullo dentro de ella no pudo ser contenido, algunas lagrimas escaparon y asintió.

-Jamas sera aceptado por el ministerio. Su escuela jamas sera fundada-dijo Umbridge totalmente fuera de si.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que el Ministerio caiga a mis pies. Y si es necesario pasare encima de quien sea y a cualquier costo -dijo Harry con voz calmada-Creame en cuanto derrote a Voldemort muchos por no decir todos estarán dispuesto a ayudarme, ¿No lo cree?-

-El que no debe ser nombrado, no ha regresado. Usted jamas lograra lo que se propone. El nombre Harry Potter pasara a la historia como una deshonra para el mundo mágico-

\- Pues tendremos que esperar para ver quien tiene razón, Dolores- Dijo Harry levantándose- Esa es mi ultima palabra Profesora McGonagall, puede estar seguro que tengo presente mi futuro… mas de lo que quisiera-

Harry abriendo la puerta, no sin antes ver a Umbridge.

-Y si no quiere que el intento de los dementores, de las bludgger, el falso pergamino y lo que contenía en la cerveza de mantequilla a oídos de Ruffus Scremengour o Amelia Bonnes, es mejor que se aleje de mi o mis amigos. Recuerde lo que tiene grabado esa mano y como lo se lo ha hecho, tengo pruebas suficientes sobre sus atrocidades, así que no me rete Dolores, por que si guerra quiere, no solo le daré guerra, yo la destruiré.- dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente mientras ella temblaba.

Se acerco a su cara y le susurro al oído.-No ha conocido ni un cuarto de todo mi poder-

Se alejo, miro la cara perpleja de McGonagall y sonrió. Se inclino respetuosamente al momento que le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Algo que tenga que decirme?-pregunto a Umbridge específicamente.

Umbridge tenia la cara roja, tomo su mano aun envuelta en el guate rosa y miro al suelo.

-Eso creí. Con su permiso profesora McGonagall -dijo Harry dándole un sonrisa sincera a la profesora que tenia la cara atónita, aun así intento devolverle la sonrisa y enseguida salio por la puerta.

Ron le contó que Umbridge tenia la cara completamente roja cuando entro con una carrera a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras esa tarde. Mientras sonreía mirando a sus Hermanos armando un montón de cosas alejados de todo el mundo. Hermione le dio un mensaje de McGonagall "Tendrás que contarme todo lo que significaron esas palabras", ella no era la única que quería explicaciones, también Hermione.

Esa misma noche cerro las cortinas de su cama, saco el pensadero y con la punta de la varita desprendió su memoria. Algo que tenia muy presente y que seguía pensando en los últimos meses. Esperaba que funcionara y que no funcionara solo con recuerdos.

Metió la cabeza en el pensadero y dejo que el peso de su mente fuera al recuerdo. En un instante estaba en medio de una sala iluminada por una chimenea y aun así tan oscura como la recordaba. Una serpiente encima de la mesa, un hombre pálido sentado a lado de Harry y un grupo de mortifagos expectantes.

 _-¿Que desea que haga amo?-dijo la serpiente algo más que excitada._

 _-Cometé lo -dijo Voldemort en parsel._

 _Mientras lo demás lo veían algo impaciente, poco a poco la serpiente repto sobre la mesa, ataco al hombre de un solo movimiento._

La imagen salto, y incluso recordó el ardor de la cicatriz. Se disolvió como tinta en agua y tan pronto como comenzó se formo otra imagen, un lugar con muchas cosas acomodadas en fila y la mitad de la habitación vaciá. La sala de menesteres donde todo estaba oculto, por pura magia paro el recuerdo. ¿Por que la sala de menesteres?… Tal vez tenia que ir a averiguar que se ocultaba adentro.

Salio del pensadero y lo hizo flotar a su lado. Bajo por la trampilla debajo de su cama y antes de llegar al final de la escalera pensó en aquel lugar, con la imagen clara sobre su mente. Ante el se abrió la sala, la mitad limpia y la otra en dos hileras con cosas amontonadas. Se rasco la nuca. Tendría que revisar cosa por cosa, así que guardo el pensadero.

Paso la siguientes horas de la noche revisando los objetos mas extraños nunca antes vistos, cráneos de metal que mordían y enviaban lo que estaba dentro a un lugar desconocido. tubos que terminaban en colores llamativos que al mover los soltaban llamas de diferentes colores y algunos que si no fuera controlado con magia, hubiera echo estallar todo.

Mochilas raídas que encarcelaban a quien se la pusiera, platos con orillas filosas que volaban e intentaba decapitar al mas cercano, vasos quebrados impregnados de sangre extraña, llaves de 1.80 que al tocar se duplicaban, gafas de colores espectroscópicos que te sacaban los ojos, pantalones que se encendían fuego al ponértelos, lo más enterrador un montón de caramelos de ácido en un frasco trasparente. Todos esos objetos peligrosos pero controlables fueron des encantados o eliminados totalmente por Harry. Al final en esas largas horas simplemente no encontró nada que mereciera la pena.

La siguiente hilera eran cosas mas horrorosas. Paso simplemente una media hora para eliminar un teléfono antiguo que metía horrorosos imágenes en la cabeza de la persona que se lo pusiera en el oído. Continuo con un par mas, de cosas que le ponían la piel de gallina de solo saber su función.

Llego a un busto que tenia una diadema en la cabeza. Al principio la miro, como hipnotizado y antes de saberlo estaba a un metro. Lo sentía, un palpitar dentro de la diadema, un latido débil y un odio des medido que comenzó a mover el cuello y a tronarse los nudillos. Estiro la mano y lentamente se acerco a la diadema. Aquella cosa de verdad estaba taladrando en su mente, dolía su cuerpo y la cicatriz quemaba. Apenas roso sus dedos sobre la superficie de platino, el frio se apodero de su cuerpo, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y una mueca cruel apareció en sus labios.

{No Harry} dijo la voz de Revé en su cabeza {No lo toques}

¿Quien era ella para darle ordenes? Si el quería lo tomaría y lo conservaría, el era el dueño de todo en el castillo y por lo consiguiente de la diadema… Alejo su mano moviendo la cabeza e intentado olvidarse de esos pensamientos, alejándolos y levantando mas barreras de Oclumancia, pero aquella alma dentro de su ser, seguía arremolinarse y a remetiendo contra su cordura, diciéndole que el podría ser todo poderoso, saber y conocer todo. Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y clavo las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

-Alejate. Dejame en paz.-gimió dejándose caer de sentado e intentando no ceder. Dolía su cuerpo se comenzaba a engarrotar y sus dedos dolían. -No soy yo, no soy yo, ese que quieres que sea no soy yo-

Paso un tiempo, un largo rato hasta que al fin la sensación se fue de su cuerpo. Dejándolo temblando y con miedo, un profundo miedo en su corazón, pues aun escuchaba los latidos proveniente de aquella diadema. Con decisión se levanto, tomo un trapo viejo y lo encanto para que lo protegiera de cualquier magia. Cuidando que ninguna parte de su piel tocara la diadema, la tomo y casi desesperado la envolvió. Lo metió en su cartera junto al guardapelo.

Ordeno al castillo enviar todos esos objetos al único lugar donde nadie los tocaría en años o milenios. Adentro de la caverna de la cara de Salazar Slytherin. Todo desapareció. Y el no espero mas para correr y salir de la sala, sin siquiera prestar a atención a levitar con cuidado su cama o volverla a colocar en su lugar adecuadamente, salio. Observo que nadie dormía y continuo corriendo bajando por la sala común y luego saliendo al castillo. Se sorprendió al detectar que era hora del almuerzo. Se dirigió al gran comedor, pero no fue necesario los encontró enseguida.

-¡Harry!- grito Ron corriendo a lado de Hermione-¿Donde estabas?-

-Faltaste nuevamente a Historia y Pociones. Snape se enojo mucho- declaro Hermione con el ceño también fruncido.

-Eso no importa- dijo Harry llegando a ellos y tomando a Hermione de la mano y a Ron del hombro. Tiro de ellos con fuerza.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿A donde nos llevas?-

Preguntaron, pero Harry se lo llevo al piso de arriba y después a un aula vaciá. Cerro todo y lanzo encantamientos anti espionaje y silenciadores. Varias veces y si fuera posible de la máxima potencia. Ron y Hermione no pararon de hablar e incluso intentaron sacarle la información, pero el simplemente continuo hechizando todo el lugar. Al finalizar y con la mirada molesta de ambos se llevo una mano a la cartera convoco ambos objetos . Sus manos temblaron y con algo de odio lo arrojo a una banca. Inmóvil y con la mirada sobre el, señalo aquellos objetos.

-La respuesta a sus preguntas-Dijo sentándose en la banca aun con la mirada en el paquete.

Hermione lenta y con firmeza lo abrió. Al acercarse su mirada fue de desconsiento, ambos la miraron por un segundo. Los palpitares de ambos objetos le taladraban en lo oídos como un chirrido infernal. Al acercar sus dedos de Hermione y rosar la superficie de la diadema, Harry sintió un enojo, un escalofrió y el odio subiendo por sus venas. Ron salto de la silla y Harry se alejo hasta la esquina con la cara llena de sudor, su corazón aun lleno de miedo y las venas congestionadas de odio. Hermione se alejo también y se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¿Es… es… es...-

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Ron pasando saliva.

-Un horrocrux- dijo Hermione ya que Harry mantenía la frente pegada contra el cristal frio y sintiendo como su coraje aumentaba, su cuello trono y sus dedos apretaron contra el cristal tanto que se estrello.

-¿Como...-

-CIERRA LA BOCA- Grito Harry golpeando el vidrio. Su coraje aumentaba, el calor de su frente fundió el vidrio y sus palmas de llenaron de un ardor incontrolable.

-¿Harry que te pasa?-pregunto Ron intentando acercare.

-ALEJATE DE MI- Dijo Harry levantando las palmas en llamas y mirándolo.

Saltaron de solo verlo, y en el cristal contiguo se miro. Sus ojos de un verde oscuro, con la orilla de iris rojo amoratado y expandiéndose lentamente hasta su pupila. Hermione se acerco lentamente.

-Alejate- repitió Harry chirriando los dientes e intentando controlarse.-Esta cosa…-

-¡Ron guardala!- ordeno Hermione acercándose mas.

-NO QUIERO DAÑARTE- Grito nuevamente Harry pegándose al muro y este comenzó a calentarse.-Es mas fuerte… es mucho mas fuerte… que...-

Ron envolvió nuevamente la diadema y busco donde guardarla.

-NO Veo donde guardala, Hermione- dijo Ron asustado y mirando en todos lados.

-Tranquilo Harry- dijo Hermione mas cerca y el intento no desprender mas fuego.- Solo tomare la cartera… tranquilo… no me dañaras… te lo prometo-

A cada paso que daba sus palabras llegaban mas a su mente, intento apagar sus manos llenas de fuego, pero era casi inevitable, temblaba y quería hacer daño quería herir, mutilar, quería matar. Vio los ojos de Hermione, claros y solo mirándolo directamente. Ella metió la mano dentro de su túnica y con cuidado saco la cartera, y de un solo movimiento arrojo la cartera sobre su hombro, sin apartar la vista de Harry. Ron la tomo en el aire.

-Yo ...-

Ron metió la diadema envuelta del trapo y cerro la cartera. Sus manos se apagaron y la temperatura descendió, todo su mundo se aclaro y el odio desapareció, una oleada de debilidad lo invadió, callo de rodillas jadeante y mas sudado que hacia una hora.

-Lo lamento- dijo Harry volviendo a mirarlos.

Hermione se arrojo, lo envolvió con sus brazos su cuello y el los suyos alrededor de su cintura.

-Eso fue aterrador- dijo Hermione y el asintió.

-Esta todo bien. No hiciste nada malo-dijo Ron con la voz agitada-¿Que rayos paso?-

-Su alma… su alma… reacciono con la miá-dijo Harry intentando pararse- Hace rato que la encontré la toque y… removió mis escudos. Ahora casi me controla...-

-Pero fui yo la que lo toco-dijo Hermione aun abrazándolo y ayudando a levantarse.

-Sentiste el guardapelo, y supongo que también este- dijo Harry con dolor de cabeza- Nuestra unión… nuestra...-

-Hablas de que… intento controlarte a través de la unión que tienes con Hermione. Pero eso debió afectarle también a Hermione- dijo Ron de su otro lado.

-Yo no tengo su alma en mi… solo...solamente… me ocupa como un puente- termino Hermione.

-Es no es nada ...-

-Olvídense de eso- dijo Harry sonriendo con debilidad a Hermione, a quien se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.- Enfoquen se en lo importante-

-¿Que es?-pregunto Ron escéptico y pasando le un brazo por los hombros.

-Tenemos dos… dos Horrocrux...-dijo Harry mirando como ambos lo ayudaban a caminar, pues sus piernas temblaban.

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos y sonrió- ¿Pero como?-

-Lo oculto en Hogwarts… en… en la sala de menesteres-dijo Harry mientras los hechizos anti espionaje y silenciadores se disipaban. Pues salían del aula.

-Eso no puede ser… Hemos vivido ahí por meses y nunca te diste cuenta- dijo Ron serio.

-No estaban en la misma … habitación… espacio… tiempo, no se es difícil describir. Solo diré que lo supe en cuanto lo vi- dijo Harry un poco mas calmado.

Caminaron unos pasillos mas, entraron a la torre de Gryffindor y se fueron a su habitación. Cuando entraron la cama de Harry estaba aun mal colocada y antes de que dijera algo Ron la movió y coloco bien.

-Aun no entiendo algo ¿Como lo supiste?-pregunto Hermione revisándolo y tomándole las manos que temblaban como locas.

Harry saco nuevamente el pensadero. Y se los monstruo.

-Hace semanas que tuve un.. sueño. En el sueño estaba en una de las reuniones de Voldemort, pero no ocurrió nada importante… creo que estaba vulnerable en ese momento y pude entrar a su mente. Tal vez inconscientemente y en mi afán de encontrar los Horrocrux penetre esa sección donde guardaba sus secretos. O pudo ser que mi mente recogiera esa información sin saberlo… lo importante es que lo vi-

-¿Lo viste? Viste donde estaba este Horrocrux- dijo Ron asombrado-Eso fue bueno-

-No Entienden- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- No vi donde estaba, vi una pista o alguna imagen de donde podría estar-

-Debes intentar entrar en su mente otra vez-dijo Ron acercándose- Intentar obtener la información-

-¡No puede exponerse de esa forma!- medio grito Hermione asustada- Si sale mal y Voldemort se da cuenta, eso causaría que el...-

-No es necesario- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione y pegándola a su pecho. Se sentía débil mucho mas que otras veces, como si toda su fuerza la consumieron los Horrocrux..

-¿Por que?-preguntaron ambos.

-Es mejor que lo vean- dijo Harry señalando el pensadero.

El hilo de plata, de su recuerdo flotaba aun en medio del agua clara. Ron junto y los tres metieron la cabeza. El recuerdo recomenzó y una vez mas con su ayuda logro mostrarle los lugares. Alguna cabaña a lo lejos de un pequeño pueblo, Una bóveda de Gringgots y una cueva oscura. Salieron inmediatamente y se miraron con la boca medio abierta.

-Uno esta en una cabaña vieja- dijo Ron medio alegre.

-Otro en Gringgots- dijo Hermione sin tanta alegría.

\- Y el ultimo en una cueva- dijo Harry contando con las manos- ¡No tiene sentido!-

-¿Que?-pregunto Ron.

-El diario el primero que destruí. El guardapelo el que encontré en Grimmauld Place. La diadema. Uno en aquella cabaña y otro en Gringgots. Contando a Naggini y a mi, serian 7-dijo Harry y Hermione continuo.

-El de la cueva seria el 8- Dijo Hermione horrorizada-¿Dividió su alma en 8 pedazos?-

-No puede ser posible- dijo Harry besando le la frente.- Seria muy peligroso-

Pensaron durante unos minutos en completo silencio.

\- Creo que no sabia que uno de sus preciados horrocrux estaba en Grimmauld Place, no había imagen de los cuartes en su visión… yo creo que… el cree que el guardapelo esta o en la cabaña o en la cueva-dijo Hermione de repente.- El no sabe donde están realmente. Solo cree saber donde-

-Eso nos da una ventaja- dijo Ron con la mirada fija en el pensadero.- No tiene idea que ya tenemos dos y que estamos buscando los demás. Si los conseguimos todos y los destruimos, solo quedara...-

-Voldemort, Naggini y yo-declaro Harry y entre los tres se vieron.

-Exacto- dijo Ron aun pensando- Pero podemos atraerlo junto a Naggini si sabe que tenemos los Horrocrux y...-

-Aun no los tenemos todos, por lo tanto… es mejor que no ideemos planes-dijo Hermione mas tranquila- Podría ser que mientras buscamos los demás se entere o que mientras mas almas almacenemos mas inestable se ponga-

-Tienes razón, todo podría cambiar en un día o en un segundo. Miren… hace meses comencé a arreglar ese cuarto en la sala de menesteres y hoy… me tope con una linda sorpresa-

-Bien-dijo Ron pero parecía que su mente no dejaba de hacer estrategias.

-¡Mira la hora, la clase de runas ya va a comenzar!-dijo Hermione revisando el reloj biblioteca.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Ron saliendo de sus pensamientos y luciendo exasperado.

-¡SI! El que se encontrara un Horrocrux no implica que faltemos a clases- dijo Hermione algo molesta.

\- Por el amor a Merlín- dijo Harry sabiendo que se vendría una de sus famosas discusiones.

Después de que Hermione insistiera unos minutos y que Harry interrumpiera la pelea, por fin se fueron a clases. Ese día termino tan normal que parecía que el conseguir un Horrocrux mas no afecto al mundo, pero a Harry si. Se sentía mas cerca, un paso mas cerca de eliminar a Voldemort.

En la mañana del siguiente día se levantaron normal, espero a Hermione en la sala de menesteres mientras Ron hablaba con los gemelos, segundos después Fred y George salieron de la torre. Hermione llego y lo salo con un beso, pregunto como se sentía y el contesto que normal, solo que un poco mas seguro de lo que hacia.

Ya caminaban por la el largo corredor que daba al gran comedor cuando se escucharon inconfundibles sonidos, una multitud algo amortiguados por la distancia. se escuchaban gritos y alaridos que provenían de algún lugar mas arriba. La gente comenzó a correr en un solo caudal directo a otro piso, Harry tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la quito a tiempo que Umbridge pasara corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas y regordetas piernas se lo permitían. Con el tamaño que tenia seguro hubiera lastimando a Hermione o cualquier otra chica que no pesara mas de 45 kilos. Umbridge empuñaba la varita, apresurándose del caudal de alumnos. El griterío no seso mas bien aumento conforme se acercaban al vestíbulo de la entrada. Corriendo bajaron por la escalera de mármol y encontró que la mayor parte de la escuela estaba allí.

Era justo como cuando Umbridge había intentado desterrar a Trelawney, los estudiantes de pie mirando alrededor de los muros formando un gran anillo. Maestros poniéndose en puntos estratégicos para observar. Incluso fantasmas ya se encontraban observando, Nick, el varón sanguinario, la dama gris o el fraile gordo incluso Peeves, mirando sin parpadear, ya que no lo necesitaban. Destacando entre todos estaban la brigada inquisitorial, quienes lucían complacidos de si mismo, mientras Fred y George estaban ambos parados en medio del gran circulo con la manos atadas detrás de su espalda. Uno tenia un corte en la mejilla y el otro le sangraba de los nudillos, pero ambos sonriendo como si hubieran ganado el premio a servicios especiales.

Al pasar junto algunos alumnos, Harry noto que estaban cubiertos de una sustancia muy parecida al Stinksap, otros apestaban a estiércol y algunos de primeros estaban bañados. En especial vio a Montague que tenia toda la cara golpeada y llena de sangre.

-Entonces -exclamo Umbridge triunfalmente. Harry noto que estaba parado solamente a unos palmos de Fred y George -Así que piensan que es divertido convertir todo un piso de la escuela en un pantano, otro inundarlo y llenar la torre norte de estiércol, ¿verdad?-

-¡Increíblemente divertido!-grito Fred eufórico- La mejor experiencia de mi vida, sobretodo cuando los de la brigada llegaron gritaron como niñas verdad ¿Malfoy?-

-Lo mas interesante fue cuando Montague enfureció.-digo George sobándose los sangrientos nudillos.

-Muy bien, Argus -dijo Umbridge petulante- verán conseguí que los castigos fueran un poco diferente, ahora están a punto de aprender que es lo que sucede con los malhechores en mi escuela-

Filch se acerco con unos látigos gruesos y empapados en un liquido que Harry no podía distinguir desde esa distancia. Estaba a punto de salir y detener a Umbridge de una vez por todas cuando se escucharon risas. Los gemelos reían a carcajada limpia, como si Umbridge hubiera dicho el mejor chiste jamas inventado.

\- No tiene ni idea-se burlo Fred con una mirada retadora-No puede dañarnos, no pude castigarnos y nunca mas estaremos a sus ordenes-

-Tienes buena visión frenad, creo que se acabo nuestro periodo de educación-dijo George volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Pareces alegremente-declaro Fred animado.-¿Quien fue tu maestro? Tienes que agradecerle todo lo que te ha enseñado-

-Por supuesto que le agradeceremos, después de todo, le debemos mucho- dijo George regresando la vista a Umbridge- Por eso tenemos que decirle algo cara de sapo-

Umbridge parecía fuera de sus cabales, incluso la mueca de odio en su rostro hizo que algunos retrocedieran.

-Esto les costara-dijo Umbridge con voz baja y levantando la varita.

De los muros saltaron cosas que a un principio Harry no reconoció, después de todo eran muy pequeñas y con tantos alumnos era imposible verlas. Mas bien lo reconoció por el sonido, un pitido tan fuerte y en serie que todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos. Fred y George se giraron entre ellos y antes de saberlo ambos estaban desatados, bajaron las manos al suelo y levantaron lo que parecía ser un sombrero. Debajo de ellos aparecieron dos paquetes, uno que recogió George y se lo echo al hombro el otro que destapo Fred y una tienda de limonada se desplegó pero con un surtido de los sortilegios Weasley mas fascinantes. Los detonadores trampa dejaron de emitir en cuando ambos aplaudieron, a cada cubito le salieron patas y comenzaron a ir en fila directo a los gemelos.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Alumnado en General de Hogwarts!- grito Fred con una sonrisa enorme.

Ambos movieron la varita y su vestuario cambio. Ya no era el uniforme de Hogwarts, un traje de colores llamativos, con gabardinas a juego, un par de corbatas con dragones dibujados e incluso sombreros de copa con un símbolo en medio. Una W & W de descansaban sobre lo que parecía un dragón.

-Hoy como apertura de nuestra nueva tienda demostraremos nuestros productos mas solicitados. El detonador trampa- dijo Fred bajando su sombrero y desapareciendo dentro de el.

-EL pantano portátil, que están en el cuarto piso- dijo George andándole el ojo a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que suspiraban- La alberca para toda ocasión y lugar, exclusiva para los alumnos de primero-

-O nuestras bombas de estiércol que lucen nuestro adorable edecán. Un aplauso para Draco- Grito Fred mientras aplaudía y una luz iluminaba a Draco que tenia el pelo rubio cubierto de estiércol y la cara totalmente embarrada. Debian estar enojado pero bajo todo la porquería no se veía realmente.

-MALDITOS MOCOSOS- Escupió Umbridge con rabia en la voz.

Fred levanto una bola de estambre que lanzo a los pies de Umbridge, enseguida de pies a cuello se cubrió de aquellos hilos, entretejiendo se sobre su cuerpo y quitando le la varita de la mano.

-El estambre para gato, una forma de inmovilizar al enemigo. Duradero para huidas rápidas. No letal y fácil de utilizar si quieres dibujar sobre la cara de un amigo- dijo Fred como en una presentación de productos.- Lastima que hemos atrapado a un feo sapo que ni merlín podría componer-

\- Caramelo longuilinguo, Galletas de canarios. Salvajes magi fuegos Weasley. Orejas extensibles. Sombreros acéfalos. Surtidos Salta clase; Bombones desmayo, Pastillas vomitivas, Turrón sangra narices. Caramelo de la fiebre, Varitas falsas, Caramelos de la verdad. Chocolate rompe dientes. Puffskeins pigmeos. Puffskeins en miniatura. Y Mucho mas en en Weasley & Weasley en el noventa y tres del callejón Diagon, "Bromas y Artilugios mágicos Weasley" – exclamaron en voz alta y al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran ensayado varias veces. Harry dudo que lo ensayaran siquiera una sola-¡Nuestro nuevo local!-

-¡Descuentos especiales para estudiantes de Hogwarts que juren que van a usar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja e inútil mujer sapo!- añadió George, señalando a Umbridge que intentaba llegar a ellos dando saltitos dando la impresión de ser un sapo rosa y gordo.-¡Aquí una pequeña muestra de cada uno! ¡Cortesía de nuestro Patrocinador secreto!-

Harry escucho el silbido de escobas. Miro a su izquierda agachándose justo a tiempo para que una de estas no lo golpeara. Fred y George la tomaron al vuelo, una de ellas todavía tenia la cadena de seguridad en el cambiador del estadio.

-¡Les deseamos una buena broma y nos despedimos!- espeto Fred y Umbridge desde a un lado balbuceo algo incomprensible.

-¡No se preocupe por mantenerse en contacto! Nosotros le llamamos-dijo George burlonamente.

Fred miro a los estudiantes reunidos, silenciosos. Le guiño un ojo a Harry y con la ayuda de su Hermano dijo.

-¿Que esperan!… sírvanse-

Un tumulto de estudiantes se abalanzo sobre el puesto de artículos y en un instante todo desapareció en manos de los estudiantes.

-¡Deténgalos!-chillo Umbridge, lamentablemente no midió cuanto abrió la boca.

Ya era demasiado tarde Fred y George introdujeron con un sutil movimiento algo de color rosa neón justo en medio de la garganta de ella. Trago duramente y tosió. Segundos después empezó a tener pústulas, también a vomitar y a ponerle la piel de morado. Como si esto no fuera suficiente le dejaron caer dos bombas de estiércol encima de la cabeza, explotaron, dejándola totalmente cubierta de estiércol y parecía que de Dragón.

-Peeves convierte su vida en un infierno por nosotros- dijo Fred al pasar a lado del poltergeist. El fantasma que nunca había acatado una orden de un estudiante, hizo una reverencia hacia Fred y George los cuales inclinaron su sombrero.

Dieron media una vuelta al circulo bajando las manos a lado de la escoba, los alumnos estiraban las suyas para chocarla con ellos. Harry aplaudía enormemente mientras se reía, al igual que otro centenar de alumnos. Los gemelos lanzaron algunas cosas al aire, nuevos cohetes explotaron en el aire escribiendo "Pendragon por siempre" con letras doradas y negras. Y se fundieron en un solo punto. Todos callaron esperando algo increíble. Los Hermanos jamas decepcionaban. El aire comenzó a abrirse en una nube de chispas y fuego, una cabeza de dragón echa de explosiones y luces el símbolo pendraron formado en 3 dimensiones con fuego, chispas y destellos. El dragón rugió tan fuerte que incluso en Hogsmeade se debió escuchar. Aquel dragón voló por el aire y comenzó a perseguir a Umbridge, Filch incluido pues le ayudaba, después de caerse con el estiércol que salpicaba de su propia cabeza el dragón la alcanzo y de un mordisco se la trago, explotando en una nube de polvos coloridos y que escribieron sobre su cabeza.

"Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido."

Los gemelos recibieron los aplausos y vítores a su alrededor con las manos estiradas y los ojos cerrados. Como si en toda su vida estudiantil esperaran a hacer el ultima broma, la mejor de ellas y la ultima en Hogwarts. Harry incluso miro como Fred se limpiaba una de sus ojos. Aceleraron el paso describiendo círculos entre ellos y dejando un humo de color rojo y dorado por donde pasaban sus escobas. Con el cielo claro y resplandeciente, la brisa y el canto de las aves, Harry solo pudo pensar que dos de sus Dragones volaban para cumplir su sueño y eso lo hizo sonreír completamente.

-Que dramáticos-dijo Hermione fascinada, aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa en su boca tan amplia como la de Harry.

-No puedes negar que es el mejor expectación que nos han dado-dijo Harry abrazándola por los hombros desde atrás para contemplar perderse las escobas de sus amigos.

La historia de frenad y George hacia la libertad fue tan mencionada en los días siguientes que Harry podía decir que se abriría un nuevo capitulo en historia de Hogwarts, lo suficiente amplia para describir sus hazañas. Y descubrieron nuevas bromas por parte de los gemelos. Como la estatua de la Filch perseguido por limpiadores y escobas, justo a lado de su despacho. El salón de Snape con cada cosa en el techo, todo totalmente volteado y inalcanzable para cualquiera que no midiera 4 metros. Empapelaron toda la mazmorra de pergaminos que insultaban y que si intentaban quitar se multiplican ademas de adherirse a cualquier superficie. Muchos de los retratos fueron cambiados por imágenes de los gemelos diciendo chistes a los alumnos, en el caso de Umbridge insultos sobre su físico, por culpa de Harry ningún cuadro podía ser retirado de su lugar y todos se detentan para escuchar y reír cuando pasaban rumbo al comedor. Otra de sus bromas que no se encontraron hasta después de unos días fue en reloj de Hogwarts que marcaba siempre la hora del descanso y nunca las horas de clase. Theo le comento a Harry que escucho por alguno de la brigada inquisitorial que la oficina de Umbridge fue saqueada y que solo le dejaron un escusado como asiento y las decoraciones de gatitos estropeadas con pintura mágica no lavable. Y por lo que entendida incluso en las noches Umbridge desaparecía de su cama y caía sobre el pantano portátil de los gemelos, aunque eso era mas por orden de Harry al castillo. Todos los días al entrar al gran comedor caían cientos de globos de colores que explotaban y soltaban risotadas o algún insulto para la ya conocida y desgraciada Umbridge. Lo que mas sorprendió sobretodo a los profesores, fue que se las ingeniaron para agrandar y levantar una enorme calabaza con cara de Umbridge hasta lo mas alto de la torre de Astronomía, aquel horrible rostro de un naranja molesto se poda ver a lo mas lejos.

En una semana incluso los que habían estado presente de lo sucedido parecían no creer todo lo realizado por los Hermanos. Como consecuencia inmediata, todos los estudiantes parecían estar tan decididos a mantener las bromas y hartar a Umbridge como los Weasley, incluso algunos amenazaban a los profesores con llenar el aula con bombas de estiércol. Lo cual el profesor Binns no tomo bien y al día siguientes sus clases se cancelaron por una limpieza exhaustiva y es que ni por la puerta podían pasar.

Los gemelos se habían asegurado de que nadie sin la experiencia necesaria pudiera quitar algunas de sus bromas, de tal forma que varios pisos quedo inservibles todo el tiempo y aquella calabaza fue lo que veían en las practicas de Quidditch. Nadie llevaba el uniforme como era debido, principalmente por que para ir a clases, a la biblioteca o al gran comedor era necesario pasar por los pantanos. Harry estaba convencido que McGonagall o Flitwick podían quitarlo todo si quisiera sudar, por que incluso el podía. suponía que prefería que Umbridge pasara grandes apuros intentando deshacerse de todo.

Inspirados por los gemelos, ahora un gran numero de estudiantes competían por conseguir las posiciones vacantes de alborotador en jefe. A pesar de las nuevas reglas para la recepción de cartas y correo, alguien logro introducir un niffer de hocico gélido en la oficina/Sanitario de Umbridge. Harry sintió cuando la criatura entro al castillo pero dejo pasar el asunto.

Las bombas de estiércol y pelotillas de hedor se dejaban caer en todos lados, la biblioteca tampoco se salvo, enloqueciendo a la señorita Prince. La mayoría ya tenia la costumbre de realizar el encantamiento casco burbuja por los pasillos para evitar el hedor que desprendía todo el castillo. Filch rondaba los corredores con una fusta lista en sus manos, desesperado por atrapar a los sinvergüenzas, pero su nueva calamidad era que había tantos que nunca sabia que camino tomar, mientras uno tiraba una bomba de estiércol otro pelotillas de hedor y mientras se descuidaban le mentían galletas de canario a la boca.

Montague ingreso a la enfermería quejándose de granos en la piel los cuales ardían ademas de supurar algo que apestaba como una cloaca, Pansy Parkison, para deleite de Hermione, perdió todas sus lecciones del día siguiente pues le crecieron colmillos retorcidos por caninos, cuernos en las mejillas ademas de poner su piel color excremento y el olor que desprendía no era exactamente rosas.

Entre tanto nunca se supo cuantas cajas de Artículos salta clases lograron vender antes de irse, ya que solo bastaba con que una clase no gustara para que todos en el salón se desmayaran,vomitaran, desarrollaran fiebres peligrosas, sangraran por ambos orificios nasales al mismo tiempo.

Chillando con rabia y frustración intentaba rastrear el lote de todos esos artículos salta clases. Al preguntar a cualquier estudiante, sobre cualquier cosa incluso en sus clases, obstinadamente respondían "Umbridgeititis", la descripción; La maldicion del sapo chillón. Después de poner a casi 12 clases completas en detención, sin poder descubrir los dulces, se vio obligada a rendirse y permitir a los estudiantes dejar las clases libres en manadas. Sangraban, vomitaban y se desmayaban sobre el salón e incluso algunos mas audaces sobre la misma Umbridge.

Ni siquiera todo el caos formado por la mayoría corriendo y haciendo lo que quisieran en el pasillo podían hacerle competencia a Peeves. Parecía haber estado obedeciendo a Fred al pie de la letra. Gritaba tan fuerte que provocaba grandes dolores de cabeza, volaba a través de todo volcando mesas, saliendo de los pizarrones, rompiendo los libros en cachitos, cristales, y sobre todo su favorito la oficina de Umbridge. Totalmente destruida en tan un segundo, solo en cuanto cerraba su puerta. Doce veces colgó a la señora Norris del techo dejándola maullando tan fuerte que muchos sentían lastima del pobre animal.

Peeves, mantenía casi solo a obscuras gran parte del castillo, apagando velas, chimeneas y cerrando cortinas. Para después iniciar incendios en otros lugares, la biblioteca bañada en excremento, los libros y material destrozado dejaban una aparecía de olvido. Hermione enloqueció un ida que escucho que Peeves intento incinerar cada libro del castillo, solo se calmo por que Harry le decía que si algún libro era destruido el lo repondría o repararía en cuanto Dumbledore regresara. Varios días el segundo piso fue una tina de baño ya que todos todos los grifos del baño fueron abiertos ademas de la ayuda de las las albercas portátiles.

Una noche dejo caer un bolsa de tarántulas, serpientes y bichejos en medio del gran comedor, Ron grito cuando una araña salio de su comida. Y se puso verde cuando Daphne llego con una serpiente en el cuello que quiso adoptar y ponerle de nombre Ringed. El poltergeis siempre que tomaba un descanso flotaba a detrás de Umbridge, tirando le frambuesas pasadas, cacahuetes mohosos y algún insecto cada vez que abría la boca. Todos los profesores, a excepciona de Filch ignoraban todo, parecían estar muy a gusto de ver a Umbridge llorar de desesperación y hacer berrinches cada noche por no poder poner orden.

Después de tres semanas de la salida de Fred y George, Harry observo a la profesora McGonagall caminar directo a Peeves, que aflojaba una araña de cristal y podía a haber jurado que la escucho decir "Se desatornilla para el otro lado". Harry obviamente evitaba que cualquier cosa dañara a los alumnos, evito que una serpiente mordiera a un Ravenclaw, también que un armario cayera sobre un alumno de primero incluso que uno de la brigada inquisitorial tomara una poción que lo hubiera puesto en un estado semejante al coma muggle.

Umbridge ninguna noche durmió en su oficina, siempre caía en el pantano o en las calles de Hogsmeade y permitía que regresara solo para ver hasta donde resistía. Con tantos problemas la bruja no dormía, envejeció de golpe y casi siempre se le veía sucia, con el cabello despeinando y oliendo a mil cosas asquerosas.

-¿Desvariamos de ayudar?-pregunto Hermione con voz algo preocupada, justo después de que la araña de cristal que aflojo Peeves caía a centímetros de Umbridge.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Ron riéndose a lo grande.

-Tranquila no pasara nada-dijo Harry sonriendo le y sintiéndose algo culpable al ser el quien había dejado caer la araña en ese momento.

Ron y el golpeaban su varitas en las tazas de te que estaban encantado, logrado que le salieran piernas tan largas que alcanzaban el escritorio subiera tranquilamente y se depositara tranquilamente, sin derramar una sola cosa.

-Aun así creo que todo esto esta mas que fuera de control, apenas y se puede llamar escuela-dijo Hermione viendo como pasaba una bomba de estiércol a su lado y golpeaba el asiento de Umbridge en la mesa de profesores.

-Es por que es muy mala directora-dijo Harry mirando como Umbridge quería hacer un berrinche y aguantaba las lagrimas en los ojos.-Si no renuncia pronto, creo que podrían hacerle daño de verdad.-

-¿Y todas las bromas las pensante tu y los gemelos?-pregunto Hermione al ver como uno de los globos caía a lado de Angelina y soltaba un montón de confeti.

-La mayoría e incluso Theo ayudo un poco, creí que no podríamos por falta de dinero. Esos dos ni siquiera se quejaron del costo. Eso es que me importa ¿Como Fred y George consiguieron tanto dinero para hacer un local, hacer tantos artilugios y ademas de como lograron todo esto?- dijo Ron algo confuso.-Mamá me matara cuando la carta lleguen mis manos, me dirá que debí vigilar los mejor-

-Como si eso fuera posible- fufo Hermione alejando uno de los globos y evitando que explotara.

Hardy se puso nervioso ante la mención del dinero.

-Yo creo que estaban ayudando a Mundugus a vender algo robado-dijo Hermione sin mirar lo nervioso que estaba.

-No vendían nada- dijo Harry, defendiéndolos.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-porque...- Harry dudo, pero supo que era hora de confesar esa parte, después de todo llevaba casi un año escondiéndolo -Por que el dinero se los di yo. 10 mil galeones. Les di algo para ayudarlos con los sortilegios, en junio del año pasado-

Hubo un sobresaltado silencio, entonces de la taza de Hermione troto directo a la mesa y se quebró en pedacitos.

-¡¿Tu eres su patrocinador?! -murmuro Hermione sorprendida

-Si- respondió Harry intentando disculparse con una sonrisa- Y no me arrepiento en absoluto. No necesito ese oro y ellos podían hacer cosas increíbles, como los fuegos artificiales, el pantano y miren asta consiguieron una tienda-

-¡Genial!-dijo Ron emocionado- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Harry, mamá ya no puede culparme en absoluto ¿Puedo decirle?-

-Esta bien- acepto Harry, algo apagado sabiendo que si la señora Weasley ya no lo quería tanto, al enterarse que descarrió el camino de sus hijos lo iba a querer… si a querer matar.- Especial mente si ella piensa que están haciendo algo ilícito, ya que todo esta en regla-

Hermione no dijo nada el resto del almuerzo o durante las siguiente clase, pero Harry tenia la sospecha de que su auto control se rompería rápido, siendo que una ves afuera del castillo en el descanso bajo la débil luz del sol lo miraba sin quitarle la vista. Ron se fue con Daphne intentando convencerla por octava ves en la semana que dejara a la serpiente "ringed" en libertad-

Ella lo miro con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes, abrió la boca. Harry la interrumpir antes de que dijera otra cosa.

-Jamas fue mi intención que terminara la escuela en este caos- dijo firmemente- Ademas de que no puedo pedirle que me regresen el dinero y tampoco pienso que lo que han echo se malo. Así que por favor ya no estés enojada conmigo-

-No iba a decir nada de ellos- exclamo con voz dolida.

Harry la tomo de la cintura le dio vuelta para verla bien desde todos los ángulos, aunque Hermione protesto he incluso frunció el ceño y los labios.

-¿Donde esta mi novia? y ¿Quien eres tu?- dijo Harry incrédulo.- Eres como ella, te escuchas como ella, incluso hueles como ella pero… ella me regañaría-

-Idiota- dijo Hermione molesta-Solo iba a preguntarte si tenias alguna idea de todas las bromas-

-¡Ha era eso!- dijo harre sintiéndose mas aliviado-No, eso fue por cuenta de Ron y los gemelos-

-Por cierto, ¿Has dormido bien o sigues teniendo pesadillas?-dijo Hermione con preocupación.

-¿Que?, ¿Como?-pregunto Harry tan sorprendido, se pregunto si Ron le contó que no llegaba a su cama de noche o que se la pasaba en la torre flotante entrenándose mucho mas afondo e investigando como pasar las pruebas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-No soy ciega sabes, veo que te encuentras muy cansado, también despiertas mucho antes que cualquiera. Ahí días que pienso que no has ni pegado los ojos- dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente no supo si preocupada o enojada, o una combinación rara de las dos.-Y supongo que son por tus pesadillas, los recuerdos de tus padres o visiones de Voldemort-

Harry suspiro pesadamente si fuera o no fuera contado por Ron no podía negar le nada a Hermione a esas alturas.

-Bueno ya me he acostumbrado-dijo Harry mirando a lo lejos intentando que ella no se preocupara.

-Ni la oclumancia sirve ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione tomando su mentón y jalándolo para que la viera a la cara.

-No-dijo Harry lentamente- Mientras tenga esto en mi- señalo su frente- es algo que jamas alejare del todo-

Hermione lo miro un buen rato, casi quería salir corriendo a otro lado evitando esos ojos acusadores le provocaban decir toda la verdad y besarla.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a alejarlos?-pregunto Hermione su voz sonaba casi melodiosa.

-Tu eres con la única persona que cuando duermo no tengo esas...pesadillas-dijo Harry intentando sonar lo mas calmado posible.-Solo se van, si tu estas a mi lado-

Demonios era muy difícil decile algo así a Hermione, desde ese día en la sala de menesteres y sus cesiones de besos en los que apenas y se podía controlar. Se preguntaba si Hermione lo veía diferente, si tenia alguna duda sobre como era el, si pensaba que el solo la quería por una razón diferente y equivocada.

-Solo yo-dijo Hermione haciendo una sonrisa.-Eso es bueno-

-Ya que no te importa y que te agrada….¿Podrías volver a dormir conmigo?-dijo Harry reuniendo todo su valor para esa pregunta.

-Tonto-dijo Hermione dándole un dulce beso-Claro que si-

El partido final de la temporada de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, tendría lugar el ultimo fin de semana de mayo. Aunque Hufflepuff derroto a Slytherin por estrecho margen en su ultimo partido, Gryffindor aun no podía cantar victoria, debido a que principalmente el récord era abismal. Harry albergaba muchas esperanzas, el equipo lucia muy diferente al principio y aunque el entrenamiento fue algo infernal con la nueva capitana sabia que era un equipo fuerte. Angelina a masacro en los entrenamientos a Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, ambos se acoplaban bien pero era su primer partido y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-Creo que tenemos una oportunidad- dijo Ron intentando levantar el animo a todos la mañana del partido, mientras desayunaban.- Si paro todas y Dennis atrapa la Snitch ganamos, ademas tendremos la ayuda de las cazadoras-

-¡Oye, soy hombre! ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Dean molesto.

-Tu no juegas- le dijo Ginny con una mueca.

-Sabes- comento Hermione, poco después mientras se dirigían al campo en medio de la muchedumbre- Creo que de las finales esta es una de las mejores-

-Si no te gusta el quidditch ¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero nunca algo se me ha quedado al asistir a todos tus partidos- dijo Hermione entrelazando su brazos- Creo que lo único que me atraía del quidditch era tu forma de volar-

-¿Hermione? ¡Pareces una acosadora!-bromeo Harry intentando sonar creíble, la verdad estaba algo deprimido por no jugar.

-No. Yo no… como crees que- comenzó Hermione nerviosa.

Harry rio de verdad mientras ella le pegaba en el hombro. Y después de un beso de disculpa ambos continuaron caminando rumbo al castillo.

Encontraron asientos en las gradas mas altas, era un día muy claro, Ron se veía en buena forma, y Harry tenia la esperanza de que el equipo estuviera igual de bien. Angelina, Katie y Alicia parecían dispuestas a meter tantos puntos como hicieran falta para ganar. Jimmy y Ritchi se las ingeniaron para evitar que las bludgger se acercaran a sus cazadores.

Enseguida Ravenclaw anoto un buen tanto en el partido, mientras Ron era mas que bombardeado con muchas quaffles, paraba las mas que podía e incluso se lanzaba contra los cazadores para aumentar la dificultad del tiro. Harry veía desde su cómodo asiento a Dennis volando por la parte alta del estadio mientras que veía la snitch volaba al lado contrario del campo paseándose por el césped. Quería gritar que dejara de girar y estar nervioso, que observara atentamente el campo. Cho no hacia algo muy diferente a Dennis, ella subía y bajaba buscando pero ninguno la veía por que el palo de gol les estorbaba.

-Harry- susurro una voz ronca en su oído de Harry- Hermione-

Ambos se voltearon y vieron la enorme barba de Hagrid entre los asientos. Al parecer, se había colado entre los estudiantes para quedar justo detrás de ellos, dejando a los alumnos de primero y segundo años algo enojados dando saltitos para ver el partido. Por alguna razón Hagrid parecía algo mas feliz de lo normal.

-Escuchen- murmuro- ¿Pueden venir conmigo? Ahora, mientras los demás están viendo el partido-

Harry volteo a ver como un nuevo punto caía en contra de Gryffindor.

-¿Es sobre ellos?- pregunto Harry aun mirando el partido.

-Algo así- contesto Hagrid.

Harry suspiro, deseaba ver el partido pero tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad, levantando y dijo - Te seguimos-

Caminaron entre la fila de asientos, recibiendo múltiples quejas de los estudiantes que tenían que moverse para dar paso y se perdían algo del partido. Las personas de la fila de Hagrid no se quejaban, incluso algunas parecían retirarse mucho antes de que este pasara.

-Aprecio esto, ustedes dos, realmente es algo que necesito que vean. Sobre todo tu Harry- balbuceo Hagrid cuando alcanzaron los escalones. Siguió lanzando miradas nerviosas a su alrededor mientras descendían hacia el césped-Solo espero que ella no note nuestra ausencia-

-¿Te refieres a Umbridge?-pregunto Hermione- No lo hará, tiene a toda la brigada inquisitorial sentada a su lado, mientras duerme. Ademas de que estoy segura que piensa que provocaran un problema al acabar el partido-

-Bueno, un poco de preocupación no hace daño a nadie- comento Hagrid, deteniéndose antes de salir del borde de las gradas para asegurarse que no haba nadie entre el y las gradas-¿Creen que nos dará tiempo antes de que el partido acabe?-

Harry bufo un poco.

-Dennis no creo que atrape la snitch hasta dentro de un buen rato, y aunque Cho se da cuenta que lo tiene a palmos de sus narices dudo que la atrape a la primera. Necesita cambiar de escoba o aprender a montar mejor-dijo Harry viendo desde ese angulo a la snitch zumbando justo debajo de la escoba de Cho.- Sera largo el partido-

-¿De que se trata Hagrid?-pregunto Hermione, mirándolo con expresión preocupada mientras cruzaban el césped hacia el margen del bosque.

-Lo verán en un momento- murmuro Hagrid y examino sobre su hombro cuando un gran bramido subió desde las gradas detrás de ellos-¿Quien sera el que acaba de anotar?-

-Por ese grito… Ravenclaw- dijo Harry sintiendo algo de enfado.

Tuvieron que trotar para mantenerse la ritmo del guardabosques. Mientras cruzaban los terrenos, Hagrid miraba a su alrededor a cada paso que daba e incluso sobre su hombro, a Harry le dio nervio y con su magia reviso todo, calmándose al ver que nadie lo seguía. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña, Hermione fue automáticamente hacia la puerta, pero Hagrid sin embargo siguió derecho, pasándola y se encamino la orilla bosque prohibido, donde esperaba su ballesta.

-¿Vamos a ir al bosque prohibido?- dijo Hermione pasándose el cabello hacia atrás de una oreja.

-Si- dijo Hagrid- vamos, ahora y rápido-

-Creo que los fundadores se equivocaron en ponerle bosque prohibido, creo que debieron ponerle "El bosque al que nunca debes ir, pero cada año lo harás"-dijo Hermione, perpleja

-Pero si no fuimos en el tercer curso, solo estuvimos a la orilla-dijo Harry riendo un poco-

-Uno de cinco años. Por que crees que tiene el nombre prohibido -gimió Hermione al ver que se adentraban mas de lo que quería.

-Bueno creo que los fundadores no le pusieron ese nombre. Supongo que se lo gano al contener tantos peligros-dijo Harry recordando que Revé le había dicho que el bosque también lo ocupaban para pasear.- Aun así Mione, recuerda que tengo controlado esto del bosque y que no pasara nada. Nosotros estamos juntos-

-Eso ya lo se- dijo Hermione apretando el paso para seguir a Hagrid- Solo es que tienes una fascinación por romper las reglas-

-No es fascinación- dijo Harry intentando parecer ofendido- Mas bien que las reglas siempre me suplican romperlas-

-Hagrid ¿Por que llevas la ballesta?-pregunto Hermione mirando como Hagrid apuntaba a donde se veía mas oscuro.

-Precaución- dijo Hagrid mirando un segundo a su espalda.- La manada de Firenze esta muy enojada, si no fuera por que tienen miedo a ellos, creo que ya hubieran intentado atacar Hogwarts para buscarlo. Ellos por poco se enfrentan con los centauros-

-¿Ellos han intentado una nueva revuelta?- dijo Harry asustado- Pudieron matar a todos los centauros-

-¿De que hablan?-dijo Hermione casi molesta.

-No Harry, simplemente creo que necesitas verlo-dijo Hagrid sonriendo un poco.- Hermione preparate para sorprenderte-

Luego de un sendero donde Hermione casi se cae de bruces por una ramita, Hermione tuviera que librarse de un lodazal que intentaba llevarse su túnica y de que ambos trotaran detrás de Hagrid por un buen rato. El camino se cerraba y los arboles tenían una altura inigualable mostrándose casi como nubes gigantescas sobre de ellos. Harry tuvo que cargar a Hermione su cansancio de ella aumento hasta que jadeaba, pues Hagrid al ver que Harry le seguía el paso comenzó a trotar, no era difícil seguir el paso solo, pero al llevar a Hermione el tenia que tener cuidado donde pisaba. Hagrid y el corrían a la par, aunque Harry mas saltaba un buen tramo igualando la zancada del gigante. Pronto estuvieron muy lejos del lugar en que Harry sabia que existía un prado precioso con una tumba y un gravado. No la visito en mucho tiempo y eso le dolía, esperaba que la próxima pudiera ir a la tumba de Amiji a dejarle flores.

-Hagrid- llamo Harry viendo que las plantas y matorrales dificultaba el saltar sin hacer que Hermione rasgara su ropa o arañara su piel – Bajemos el ritmo-

-Solo falta un poco mas- contesto Hagrid por encima de su hombro- Vamos, anímense... y permanezcan juntos-

-¿¡Eso es un chiste!?-pregunto Hermione bien sujeta al cuello de Harry mientras que avanzaban a toda prisa.

Hermione ya tenia ramas ya en su pelo, tenia una telaraña pegada a su rostro, la túnica rasgada, sucia y arrastrada por el lodo. Harry soltó la mano que sostenía la espalda de su novia y saco una poción de su pierna, en movimiento.

-¡Tomala!-dijo Harry poniéndosela en la boca a Hermione-¡Te ayudara a mantenerte tranquila!-

-¿Por que tranquila?-pregunto.

-Ellos, pueden ser una sorpresa muy grande- contesto Harry sonriendo le y esquivando un árbol inmediatamente.

Hermione la tomo y entonces fue cuando escucharon el tronar de algo. Voces, voces con el volumen de vociferadores. Ademas del crepitar del fuego, como un incendio grande. Entonces su amigo se detuvo delante de arboles que estaban tirados en el suelo y era muy gruesos que tapaban incluso traspasaban a Hagrid. Harry llevaba un montón de impulso tanto que al detenerse, barrio la tierra y lleno los pantalones del semi gigante. EL se disculpo y bajo a Hermione que estaba sonriendo.

\- Esta bien- hablo Hagrid tomando una enorme bocanada de aire- Bueno Hermione la cosa es que...-

-Los gigantes están aquí-continuo Harry mirándola y ella abrió los ojos.- Y si me refiero a Hogwarts-

-¿Los lograste convencer Hagrid?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-emmm- Dijeron ambos mirándose a la par.

-¿Que ocultan ustedes dos?-pregunto molesta.

-Bien… Yo fui el que los convenció- dijo Harry parándose enfrente de Hagrid, solo por si Hermione quería matar algo -¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses te enojaste porque salí del castillo y le di a Hagrid su varita?-

-SI-contesto entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose, como una leona al acecho.

-Pues ese día… conseguí que los gigantes se unieran a mi bando-dijo Harry mientras sentía como una mano de Hagrid le caía en el hombro, tal vez como señal de apoyo.

-Okey- dio Hermione aun algo confundida-¿Por que creen que me enojaría por algo que es bueno y de lo que ya sabia?-

-El nombre del Clan es… -Harry trago duro – Pendragon-

-¿que?- pregunto con voz baja y mientras mas comprendía mas se ponía roja.-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿RETASTE A UN GIGANTE?-

-Solo un poquito- dijo Harry pensando que el clan gigante no seria suficiente para detener la furia de Hermione.

Pero ella solo tomo aire con fuerza durante unos minutos, luego lo dejo salir todo en un muy frustrado suspiro.

-Por eso me diste la poción y … bueno -dijo Hermione sobándose el punte de la nariz- No vinimos a eso. ¿Por que venimos Hagrid?-

-Puede que Umbridge me despida un día de estos- afirmo el semi gigante - y deben ver a su Grung por lo menos cada medio año… eso pienso yo.

Harry miro a Hagrid, confundido.

-Los gigantes necesitan un líder todo el tiempo. ¿Como que cada medio año?-continuo Harry mientras Hermione se cruzaba de manos.

-Lo entenderás muy pronto. Ahora sin Dumbledore y el ministerio metiendo las narices en Hogwarts, no se cuando puedas regresar- dijo Hagrid poniéndose un poco mas triste.- Verán umbridge ha estado intentando que meta la pata para correrme, y dadas las circunstancias creo que si conocen a la pareja del Grung, tu Hermione, se sentirán mas seguros-

-Bueno yo puedo mantenerlos a raya- dijo Harry sintiéndose algo preocupado por que Hermione se involucrara con gigantes. Aunque no tenia derecho a externar lo, no después de pelear con uno mano a mano.

-Lo se Harry, pero quiero estar seguro que si tengo que alejarlos del colegio ellos sepan que su grung y su pareja no los dejaran por su cuenta, ademas hay alguien en especial que quiero que conozcan- su voz tembló un poco.

-Para que ellos tengan tanto tiempo sin un Grung no crees Hagrid que han estado muy tranquilos-dijo Hermione sin siquiera mirar a Harry, el sintió un poco de tristeza.

-Si, verán los he tenido que mantener ocupados, ahora tienen un campamento aquí, pero aveces se aburren y deciden salir a dar paseos. Últimamente han estado ansiosos y para tranquilizarlos les he dicho que vendría el Grung y su pareja. Parecen muy interesados en verte-

Hermione paso un largo rato pensando incluso Harry se pregunto si estaba enfadada a tal punto de no poder decir nada o simplemente estaba viendo que posibilidad tomar.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-dijo finalmente.

Avanzaron en silencio durante otros quince minutos, Harry vio sombras y un enorme fuego antes Hagrid levanto el brazo derecho como si saludara a alguien mas grande.

-Realmente es fácil- musito suavemente- Solo son violentos si muestras intenciones hostiles-

Hagrid avanzo, se escucho su voz discutiendo con otras mientra unos grandes movimientos hacia que hermane se pegara mas a Harry. El la tomo de la cintura y preparo su magia por cualquier eventualidad.

-Tranquila si pasa algo, solo huye, dejámelos a mi- dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla.

-Eso no me preocupa- dijo Hermione en susurro- Lo que me preocupa es que estos gigantes te consideren su Grung. Es… peligroso ser el rey de criaturas tan violentas-

-Vengan- se escucho la voz de Hagrid.

Se arrastraron lentamente, pasando por unos arboles altos y frondosos, para llegar a una grandísima área despejada donde un montón de chozas del tamaño de mansiones enfilaban una hoguera del tamaño proporcional a las casas. Y ahí frente a ellos gigantes. observo como la mayoría de los gigantes dormían, casi todos los arboles del lugar fueron desde la raíz, parecía que habían aplanado el lugar a puñetazos, y montado un cada choza colocando arboles apilados y amarrados con ramas largas entrelazadas. Uno de los gigantes mas grandes se encontraba sentado con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho viendo a los demás dormir. A la distancia Harry vio a uno mas pequeño que tenia cara adulta pero el cuerpo de un niño, lo reconoció enseguida era aquel que Golgomath golpeo brutalmente.

-Hagid- dijo gigante de esturara menor, corriendo al encuentro de ellos, el suelo se movió-¿Qued en?-

Señalo a Hermione, mientras ella abría ligeramente la boca.

-Ella es la novia del Grung- dijo Hagrid lentamente como si el gigante apenas supiera hablar.

-Saludos rey de los gigantes, rey de clan Pendraron. Es un placer volverlo a ver, mi nombre es Kathor- dijo el gigante mayor, haciendo una inclinación tal que parecía querer hacerse un ovillo de varias toneladas.

-Hola, Kathor -dijo Harry inclinándose también, al verdad estaba sorprendido- ¿Como ha estado todo en mi ausencia?-

-Excelente- dijo Kathor mostrándose casi inamovible- Hemos seguido sus ordenes, el enviado Hagrid es muy bueno con nosotros-

Hermione ni siquiera temblaba pero se mantenía firme, tal vez esperando algo mas violento.

-A Harry, mira- dijo señalando al gigante mas pequeño- Veras, el es mi hermano-

Harry miro al pequeño gigante, nunca se hubiera imaginado que era hermano de Hagrid, ni siquiera sus magias se parecían.

-Cuando dieces hermano-dijo Hermione mirando tan fijamente al gigante que sonreía.- ¿Te refieres a sanguíneo?-

-Si es mi medio hermano- rectifico Hagrid- Dando vueltas a todos ellos, descubrí que mi madre se junto con otro gigante cuando ella me dejo a mi y a mi papa y con tuvo a Grawp-

-¿Grawp?- dijo hermane nuevamente.

-Ehhh... bueno eso suena cuando dice su nombre- comento Hagrid apasionadamente- No habla mucho.. le he enseñando un poco… Verán, mi madre, no le gusto Grawp mucho mas que yo. No era grande y fuerte, el era uno muy pequeño a lado de los demás... solamente mide 5 metros-

\- Ho si diminuto- comento Hermione viendo al otro gigante que media casi 20 metros, con una voz quebrada- Absolutamente pequeño-

-¿El esta mejor?, el golpe de Golgomath fue muy duro- dijo Harry recordando como estaba después de la paliza.

-Solo estaba desmayado ese día-dijo Hagrid mientras Grawp se alejaba para jugar con chatarra.

-¿Como lograste regresar de la montañas sin que nadie notara?-pregunto Hermione viendo todo el campamento.

-Por eso me tarde tanto tiempo- explico Hagrid- solamente viajando de noche. atravesando casi todo el tiempo por lugares despoblados. Todos ellos se camuflan bien cuando duermen con tierra encima,arboles o cosas grandes, fue difícil pero llegamos todos-

-¿Cuantos son?-pregunto Hermione.

-45 casi 50- dijo Hagrid mirando el grupo.

-Son muy violentos-dijo Hermione aun recelosa.-¿Como piensan que serán de utilidad aquí?-

-¿Violento?, nosotros no somos violentos- dijo Kathor molesto subiendo la vos mucho- Nuestro clan se ha distinguido por mantener paz, si Golgomath no hubiera sido derrotado por el rey ahora seriamos como todos los demás gigantes, violentos y crueles por la mente de ese repugnante ser-

Hermione tenia la boca abierta y Harry igual de abierta.

-Sorprendente ¿No?, Ellos solo pelean si es necesario, Golgomath era el único que peleaba demasiado, incluso Grawp era el único golpeado por discriminación. Creo que ellos parecen obtener la forma y el modo de comportarse de su rey-

-¿Como Harry?-pregunto Hermione algo mas confiada.

-Si, pensamiento del Rey Harry corre a través de magia y magia nos da entendimiento- dijo Kathor sonriendo.

-Ahora comprendo por que hablas tan bien-dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.

-Entonces ¿Que es por eso que me pedías que viniera?-dijo Harry viendo como kathor sonreía, seguramente era un buen tipo si cuidaba de Grawp.

-Bueno la conexión se pierde con el tiempo, necesitan el pensamiento de alguien que los guie a los gigantes yo pude hacerlo un poco, pero lo mejor y mas parido eres tu- dijo Hagrid palmeando le la espalda.

Harry intercambio miradas con kathor, el cual parecía algo adormilado.

-Has pensado en trasmitirle mi pensar a un gigante ¿no?, para que el se lo trasmita lentamente a los demás -dijo Harry viendo como Hagrid miraba a kathor.

-Bueno si concretamente en el-dijo Hagrid alzando su mano directo a su mentón.- Es el único que habla bien y que parece no querer guerra-

Harry miro a kathor, el cual miraba de forma alegre, mucho de los gigantes se removían algunos incluso parecían escuchar lo que pasaba. Paso un largo tiempo inspeccionando todo lo que kathor hacia y había hecho. Hagrid estaba enseñando a Hermione como interactuar con los gigantes, pasaron un largo rato, discutiendo con kathor y viendo si era la mejor opción. Hermione se relajo después de ver que nadie de los gigante atacaba es mas la recibían con sonrisas y le ofrecían comida, un par de ciervos completos, a lo que ella se negaba con gentileza. Grawp parecía completamente embobado con Hermione la seguía a donde fuera e incluso le prestaba sus juguetes echos con chatarra. De ves en cuando Grawp, kathor o algún otro gigante daban bostesos que se confundían con sonoros y cavernosos rugidos, ya que ellos dormían en el día. Y ellos solo estaban despiertos por su visita.

-hermy- decía Grawp siempre intentando llamar la atención de Hermione, que ahora le sonreía e intentaba enseñarle a decir correctamente su nombre.

Harry se preocupo cuando por primera vez la alzo en el aire, estuvo a punto de enfurecer si no fuera por que ella le ordeno airadamente que la bajara y una vez en el suelo, aun con mano firme le pidió no volverlo hacer. Incluso el entendió el mensaje, nada de alzar a Hermione sin su consentimiento.

\- Bueno es mejor que regresemos- dijo Hagrid después de casi hora y media, después que Harry pasara un poco de su pensar a Kathor y le diera libertad de mando.

Harry y Hermione asintieron. Hagrid se hecho la ballesta a la espalda, kathor se despidió de Harry con una gran inclinación tocando la frente en el piso al igual que Grawp y los demás gigantes. Era extraño ver a personas de tamaño colosal inclinarse ante alguien que bien podía ser una pulga. Después bostezaron y se acostaron a dormir tranquilos.

No hablaron mucho durante el regreso, pues tenían que regresar tan rápido como se pudiera. Harry no savia si decir que fue interesante conocer el campamento, ademas de que ahora no solo el savia que los gigantes estaban en Hogwarts si no también Hermione. Aunque no dudaba en que ella mantuviera el secreto, aun pensaba que Umbridge podía utilizar sucios trucos para sacar la verdad, como el viritacerum en la cerveza de mantequilla.

Regresaron en igual formación, Harry cargando a Hermione mientras le seguía el paso corriendo a Hagrid.

-Alto- dijo Hagrid mirando a un lado, tomando una flecha y poniéndola en la ballesta.

Harry paro y miro a la misma dirección, se coloco enfrente de Hermione y preparo toda su magia. Cascos era lo único que podía identificar, los movimientos se intensificaron conforme el tiempo pasaba.

-Maldicion- dijo Hagrid susurrando.

-¿Pensé que te habíamos advertido, Hagrid?- gruño una profunda voz- Ya no eres bienvenido aquí-

El torso desnudo de un hombre mayor apareció, parecía estar flotando, aunque el ruido de pesuñas delato que tenia de la cintura para abajo el cuerpo de un caballo. El centauro tenia una melena larga y negra. tenia un arco y flecha apuntando a Hagrid.

-¿Como estas...Mogorian?-pregunto Hagrid cautelosamente.

Detrás de Mogorian salieron otros cuatro, cinco, no seis...casi una manada completa de centauros. Harry vio a Banne, al que se había encontrado junto con Firenze hace mas de cuatro años.

-Entonces- expreso, con una desagradable inflexión en su voz, antes de volverse a Mogorian-¿Creo que nuestro trato era que si este humano regresaba pasaría algo muy malo en el bosque?-

-¿Ahora soy este humano?- pregunto agriad irritado- ¿Solo por que evite que asesinaran a Firenze?-

\- No debiste haberte entrometido Hagrid- señalo Mogorian- nuestras costumbres no son las tuyas, ni tampoco nuestras leyes. Firenze cometió traición y ha deshonra...-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Pero creo que el profesor Firenze tomo la decisión mas inteligente- dijo Harry totalmente enojado pero controlándose, si quería a los centauros de su lado no tenia que perder la cabeza- El a visto los designio de los cielos y los ha interpretado correctamente-

Los centauros alzaron su flechas apuntando al pecho Harry, Hermione intento interponerse pero Harry no la dejo.

-¿Usted quien es para hablar a nuestro jefe ?-dijo un centauro de pelo cobrizo.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, mucho gusto- dijo dando un par de pasos hacia enfrente y inclinándose un poco- y con todo respeto, supongo que hablar correctamente nunca lastimo a nadie. Ustedes creen que Firenze los a traicionado, pero yo estoy seguro que el ha visto algo en la bóveda celestial que ustedes no-

-¿Que?-pregunto Mogorian.

-Guerra, una que creara Voldemort… se alzara nuevamente y esta ves no habrá criatura que no sea afectado por su mano, eso incluye a los centauros-dijo Harry mirando a Mogorian directamente.

-Firenze se fue para ser servidumbre de los humanos- declaro un centauro gris con un corte en la cara.

-¡¿Servidumbre?!-gruño Hagrid -Firenze esta haciendo un favor a Dumbledore-

-Esta dando nuestros conocimientos a los humanos- declaro Mogorian quedamente - Eso es traición-

-Pero lo hace para ayudarnos contra Voldemort -dijo Hermione mostrándose igual de amable que con los gigantes.

-Silencio -dijo Mogorian.

-Le pido un poco de respeto para la dama por favor-grito Harry tratando de evitar mostrarse hostil – Y también permita me darle mi opinión. Primero que nada creo que Firenze es un centauro listo, un humano necesitaba a ayuda y el le extendió una mano, ahora ese humano le debe un gran favor. Un humano debiendo le a un centauro, algo que en siglos no a pasado. En cuanto a los conocimientos, el solo lo hace a los jóvenes intentando cambiar su vista y que entiendan a los centauros. Muchos no tienen el don y se pierden en los designios de los cielos, pero el no niega a su raza. No es traición enseñar a los jóvenes y tampoco es des honroso tenderle la mano a un necesitado.-

Todos se miraron como si esas palabras fueran algo que escucharon antes, algunos dejaron de tensar el arco.

-Los asuntos de los Hombres no nos importan- dijo Mogorian con voz mas calmada.

-Pero a los hombres les importa los asuntos de los centauros. ¿Cuantas veces les han quitado terreno? Los han obligado a retirarse a buscar un hogar. Lo crean o no, necesitan interesarse un poco en los asuntos de los hombres para cambiar a bien, su vida. Tienen que pensar mas las cosas y dejar un poco sus antigua leyes-

Mogorian lanzo su flechas, Hermione salto y le tomo del hombro. Harry estuvo a punto de detenerlas en el aire, pero estas simplemente se clavaron a sus pies.

-Nuestras leyes son absolutas- gruño el centauro de cabezo cobrizo.

-La ley se respeta- concordó Banne.

-¿Y su ley dice que caigan ante el yugo de los hombres?-pregunto Harry dando un paso al frente y sintió como Hermione se pegaba a el. Eso le dio valor.- Ustedes deberían ser criaturas libres de correr por donde quieran. Únanse a mi contra Voldemort y les aseguro que les daré mas lugar donde correr, espacio para extenderse y prosperar-

-Ofendes al clan eso es imperdonable- dijo Mogorian enojado levantando las pesuñas en señal de ataque.

-No vine a pelear, ni siquiera pensé en verlos hoy. Pero estoy dispuesto a dialogar para llegar a un acuerdo ¿Creen que podamos hablar?-dijo Harry esta vez sosteniendo a Hermione, por si necesitaban salir corriendo.

-Dejen de nuestro bosque-dijo Mogorian.

-Mogorian, a lo que tu llamas "nuestro bosque" El ministerio e incluso Voldemort cree que es suyo. No permitamos que caiga en manos de ellos- dijo Harry extendiendo la mano-Solo necesitan escucharme-

-¿Y los gigantes?-pregunto Banne ya con su arco abajo y mirándolo fijamente.

-El bosque le pertenece a todos, pueden convivir en paz, se pueden ayudar entre ustedes. Solo si se dialogara y hicieran términos específicos. Ellos también tienen derecho a vivir- dijo Hermione con la voz segura.-Podemos ayudarlos-

-Denme una oportunidad y juro...-

-¡Pensaba no hacer nada por ustedes, los potros!- corto Mogorian volviendo a tensar el arco y todos los centauros le siguieron- Pensando que ustedes eran inocentes, pero veo que no lo son-

-Nadie es totalmente inocente Mogorian. Y el mundo es un lugar oscuro, si Voldemort obtiene lo que desea, esa oscuridad crecerá hasta tragarse todo. Yo me levantare contra el, pero mi fuerza no es suficiente. Los necesito, al igual que los gigantes.-

-Lo diré una vez mas. Fuera del bosque- dijo Mogorian con voz ronca y Harry vio como su dedo casi soltaba la flecha.

-Nos iremos- dijo Harry retrocediendo e inclinando se- Pero antes, me dirigiré a la manada, no al su líder. Cada uno de ustedes a escuchado mis palabras y cada centauro tiene la misma oferta, individual o grupal, si quieren unirse a mi causa por favor vallan con Hagrid. En el castillo siempre tendrán un hogar y protección-

-No necesitamos nada tuyo-Dijo Mogorian con mas recelo, sus ojos llenos de frialdad le recordaron a Ragnok o a Golgomath.

Existían muchos malos lideres, lideres que solo pensaban en ellos mismos.

-Por favor, reflexiona… no reflexionen. ¿Quieren un mundo mejor para ustedes o que el mundo caiga por ustedes?-pregunto Harry a la desesperada.

-Harry, vayámonos -pidió Hermione toman dolo de la mano- Dejalos pensar-

-Una ultima cosa- dijo Harry retrocediendo junto con Hagrid y Hermione- Los Gigantes tienen prohibido lastimaros, por favor ustedes no los lastimen. Yo soy responsable de la seguridad de ellos-

Después de un rato caminando en dirección al castillo, Harry un poco abatido por ver la dureza de Mogorian, Hagrid incapaz de creer que el pudiera hablar de esa forma y Hermione con media sonrisa. Esperando tener mejores noticias con lo del quidditch. Cuando al fin se reincorporaron al camino que conducía al castillo, pudieron ver nuevamente el del cielo azul claro y escuchar los bramidos y pitidos de alegría.

-¿Quien habrá ganado?-pregunto Hagrid haciendo una pausa antes de salir del bosque, justo donde se veía que empezaban a salir personas del estadio.-Es mejor que se mezclen con los demás, no queremos que esa mujer los atrape-

-Buena idea-acepto Harry -Nos vemos-

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la multitud cuando Harry le echo un vistazo a Hermione se dio cuenta que ambos tenían un aspecto sucio, sus túnicas llenas de tierra, ramas y en algunos lugares desgarrados. Hermione tenia enmarañado el cabello, unos cuantos arañazos y en su mano izquierda un gran corte. Harry no tardo un segundo en tomar su mano y observar la herida pero ella tiro de su mano.

-Estoy bien-dijo avergonzada

-oh, por favor, estas herida por lo menos dejame echarle un vistazo-dijo Harry intentando no sonar sobre protector.

-No-dijo Hermione, sin verlo y ocultando su mano atrás de ella.- Es que...-

-¿Te lo hicieron los gigantes o los centauros?-pregunto Harry molesto.

-No fueron ellos, es que… Grawp es aun torpe- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.- No te enojes con el-

Harry dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Ya es tu consentido?- dijo Harry besándola, sacando agua y curando la herida.

Harry tomo sus manos y la atrajo hacia el, puso su frente en la de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Tranquila. No me enojo, es preocupación, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez-dijo Harry suavemente, Hermione sonrió un poco.

-Prometeme que trataras bien a los gigantes... siempre-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Te lo juro-dijo Harry para luego unir sus labio en un beso profundo y largo, hasta escucharon un coro cantaba.

"Weasley puede atrapar todo, nunca abandona un solo anillo. Es por que todos los Gryffindor canta: Weasley es nuestro Rey"

La canción aumentaba a tal grado que casi por un segundo Harry juro que la estaban gritando a todo pulmón.

"Weasley es nuestro rey, Weasley es nuestro rey, no dejo entrar la quaffles, Weasley es nuestro rey"

-¿Que?-dijeron ambos sonriendo y viéndose mutuamente.

Tan rápido como sus piernas podían se acercaron corriendo a la multitud donde había alguien sobre los hombros de los demás sosteniendo una copa de color plata.

-¡Harry!¡Hermione!-grito Ron, ondeando la copa de quidditch -¡Ganamos! ¡de verdad ganamos!-

Ambos sonrieron, felicitaron y vitorearon a su amigo mientras el pasa con el tumulto a todo lo que volumen con la canción. Harry caminaba detrás de la multitud también cantando "Weasley es nuestro Rey", mientras Hermione vitoreaba igual que los demás. Se sentía feliz, su mejor amigo logro parte de su sueño, ganar la copa de quidditch y en ese momento todo parecía ir mejor que nunca. Solo que algo dentro de el decía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, donde toda esa felicidad seria un buen recuerdo. Esos sentimientos los odiaba completamente, no podía negar que los creía acertados.


	51. Capitulo 51- La dama del lago

**Se que todavía no es dos. Y bueno que esperaban algo mejor que esto... pero aquí esta mi capitulo atrasado. Recuerdo cuando subí mi primer capitulo... ¿Ustedes recuerdan mis primeros capítulos? Sip, no tenia ni idea de a donde dirigiría la historia y a cada paso que daba pensaba en... técnicamente no pensaba en nada mas que continuar la historia. Y miren aquí... Un año después, como pasa el tiempo. Por cierto mi primera vez aquí, subí tres capítulos un mismo día... como es Domingo (para mi) los subiré por partes.  
**

 **Como siempre Disfruten y si me regalan unas palabras, Se los agradezco de todo corazón**

* * *

EL derecho de los personajes es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 51.- La dama del lago.

La alegría se esparció por el aire, haber ganado el partido de quidditch aumento el espíritu de todos, en esos días que ni siquiera podían competir por la copa de la casa ya era un gran logro para Gryffindor en esos meses. Tal que casi la semana completa se seguía cantando "Weasley es nuestro rey". Ron estaba fascinado de que cuando lo veían por los pasillos y la torre de Gryffindor empezaran a cantar. Los primeros días Hermione estuvo feliz de que el logro de Ron, pero escuchar la misma canción todo el tiempo y que su amigo inflara el pecho siempre, le empezaba a cansar.

Y al subirse le un poco a la cabeza provocaba mas peleas con Hermione, mas de las usuales. Harry se mantenía a raya para no molestar a ninguno de los dos, aunque la verdad era que se molestaba mas al escucharlos.

El sábado después del partido era un día caluroso y bonito. Así que Hermione convenció a Harry y Ron de repasar para los TIMOS a orillas del lago. Se encontraban bajo el mismo árbol donde hacían mas de un año bailaron a la luz de la luna. Al principio Ron no quería repasar, pero cuando Daphne se unió a ellos no tuvo mas remedio que ir. La verdad es que ellos tres tenían una segunda intención ademas de estudiar, no escuchar la canción mas y cambiar el ambiente descontrolado del castillo por uno mas natural.

Los cuatro extendieron sus libros debajo de la sombra del árbol y se sentaron encima de una gran manta que Hermione llevaba. Al principio fue tranquilo y disfrutaron solo del clima, después Ron comenzó a contar el partido de quidditch, por tercera ves en el día.

-¿Vieron cuando Dennis tomo la snitch?, llevamos ganando un buen tanto del partido cuando la tomo. ¿Vieron la cara de cho cuando ella la tomo justo enfrente de sus narices?-

-Lloro- carraspeo Hermione harta de la historia y por la cara de Daphne, no era la única.

Harry intentaba estar en terreno neutral, pero Ron lo ponía difícil al ser quien seguía contando el partido una y otra vez. Incluso Dennis lo olvido después del primer drama que realizo en la torre de Gryffindor. El pequeño chico en cuanto lo vio, fue corriendo a el y lo abrazo, para después soltarse a llorar con Colin y describía que siguió al pie de la letra sus enseñanzas.

-Fue increíble, no se pero en los partidos anteriores me sentía bloqueado como si no pudiera volar bien. Esta ves recorre cada consejo de Harry, fue como si pudiera volar mas rápido y mejor-dijo Ron con largo suspiro.

-¡Creo que amas a ese partido mas que a mi!-dijo Daphne tan molesta y con la cara fruncida como Hermione.

-….No, claro que no-dijo Ron sonriendo le a Daphne, pero ninguno de los tres se tragaba eso por que continuo con un -¿Pero viste cuando desvié el tiro de...?-

-Si lo vi, estaba ahí apoyándote ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Daphne frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que le recordó a Snape al contestarle bien una pregunta. También hubiera jurado que si no fuera el novio de Daphne ya tendría un golpe muy severo en la cabeza

-Todos aquí lo vimos-

Harry y Hermione se miraron mutuamente aunque su conexión estaba cerrada ambos entendieron lo que el otro le decía. No comentarían a Ron que no vieron el partido por ir al campamento gigante, así como también con los centauros. Y mucho menos si querían evitar que siguiera hablando del partido o se enojara con ellos.

-Claro-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y mirando a otro lado.

Daphne por un segundo le mando una mirada de ambos, como si se percatara que mentían y después siguieron estudiando como si nada hubiera pasado. Con las usuales intervenciones de Ron para preguntar o los comentarios de Daphne sobre los textos largos e inútiles de los libros.

Los terrenos se veían increíblemente hermosos, el castillo tan vivo como nunca, la luz aprecia incrementar su belleza, incluso el lago lucia agua clara. Harry estaba seguro que tendrían un buen descanso después de los TIMOS y eso significaba; pasear con Hermione, jugar quidditch con Ron y estar con los Pendragon sin preocuparse de Umbridge. Lamentablemente en esos momentos todos los que quinto año estaban metidos en sus estudios a fondo, la mayoría se la pasaba hipnotizados y con la cara metida en los libros.

Sus profesores no les pusieron mas tareas, pero quien las necesitaban, cuando estaban repasaban lo aprendido en todo un año o mas. Casi todos estudiaban. Solo Harry que dominaba los temas de los TIMOS, se mantenía fuera de los libros durante el día, pero la noche se colaba en la torre flotante para seguir su entrenamiento. No es que fuera confiado sentía relajado y mas que apto para tomar los exámenes.

La atmósfera durante las siguientes semanas fue totalmente diferente a como después del partido. Estaban tensos y claramente hundidos en el estudios. Hermione estaba tan ocupada leyendo y repasando, que olvido que tenia novio y amigos, pasaba murmurando cosas para si misma siempre y su oído pareció anulado durante horas, aunque le hablaras directamente no contestaba, tanto tiempo paso murmurando que Harry se tuvo que preguntar si ella estaba viendo o oyendo cosas. Aunque ella no era la única actuando de forma rara, a medida que se acercaban los TIMOS, todos comenzaron a tener actividades extrañas. Neville había creado una costumbre irritante para interrogar a la gente sobre sus hábitos de estudio.

-¿Cuantas horas estudias o repasas al día?-pregunto a Harry y Ron cuando estaban por entrar a herbología.

-No lo se- contesto Ron algo irritado- Unas cuantas-

-¿Mas o menos que ocho?-

-Menos-dijo Harry, ligeramente enojado.

-Yo estoy haciendo ocho- informo Neville- O nueve, aveces diez. El lunes fueron nueve, el martes siete, miércoles...-

-Entendimos...-dijo Ron molesto.

-Harry ¿Tu estudias?-pregunto Neville algo nervioso.

-Bastante tengo con escuchar a Hermione estudiar y repasar todo- Dijo Harry sinceramente- Y ademas de que cada que entro a la sala común me encuentro con personas estudiando. Creo que si sigo escuchando a todos, terminare pasando sin problemas-

-¿Crees que pase?-pregunto decaído mientras volvía su mirada a la profesora Sprout llegaba.

-SI-corto Harry. Agradeció cuando la profesora Sprout dejo pasar a todos al invernadero, obligando a Neville a poner atención en la clase.

Durante esa semana varios alumnos de ultimo curso se acercaron a ellos intentando ofrecerles diferentes métodos de aumentar su agilidad mental. Ron se vio tentado por una botella de elixir de cerebro de baruffio, que les ofreció Eddie Carmicherl, alumno de Ravenclaw que juraba que sus nueve TIMOS eran gracias a esa poción y lo vendía por doce galeones. Harry le aseguro que si no le alejaba y dejaba de vender esa poción, personalmente se encargaría de que McGonagall se enteraron. Aunque no fue necesario al siguiente día Hermione confisco todas las pociones y las tiro en el retrete.

-¡Podrías haberme dado uno!-grito Ron después de enterarse.

-No seas estúpido-gruño Hermione- Eso es una tontería, esta mal fabricada ademas de que lo unico que podía aumentar es tu capacidad de estar despierto-

-Creo que en todos los TIMOS saldré mal-dijo Ron dándose de topes con una libro.-Si tuviera polvo garra de dragón-

-Dingle lo estaba vendiendo-dijo Harry recordando como también se le había acercado para venderla.

-¿Digle? -dijo Ron alzando el rostro con alegría.

-Ya no-comento Hermione- Lo confisque esta tarde, esta aquí-

Saco de su mochila, una bolsita con algunos polvos color marfil y los agito en lo alto. Ron se lanzo para tomar la bolsa de llena de polvo, casi arrebatando se la a Hermione que se monstruo muy enojada. Luego de que Ron desistiera simplemente se giro y se la mostró.

-¿Que piensas?-dijo abriendo la bolsa y mostrando el contenido.-¿Garra de dragón?-

-Mas bien excremento de doxy -dijo Harry viendo que el color marfil era algo diferente a la que debía ser, teniendo un tono mas amarillento, el polvo mas fino ysin contar con el olor, cuando la garra no tenia olor.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Ron con fastidio.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Bueno esto también va al retrete-

Al siguiente día recibieron su calendario de exámenes y detalles del procedimiento para los TIMOS durante la siguiente clase de transfiguración.

-Como verán los exámenes se llevaran es estas fechas, durante estas horas-dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras la clase que copiaba de la pizarra- Sus TIMOS se reparte a lo largo de dos semanas consecutivas. tendrán exámenes teóricos por las mañanas y los prácticos por las tardes. Su examen practico de astronomía, por supuesto, tendrá lugar por la noche. Ahora, debo advertirles que los encantamientos anti-trampas mas severos han sido aplicados a sus pergaminos de examen. Las plumas de auto-respuesta están prohibidas dentro del salón de examen, al igual que las recordadoras, puños postizos con respuestas y tinta auto correctora. Todos los años, siento tener que decirlo, parece que por lo menos un estudiante piensa que puede evitar las reglas de los exámenes. Solo espero que no sea nadie de Gryffindor-

Harry sintió el rubor subir a su rostro, no por que quisiera hacer trampa si no por que el podría burlar las medidas impuestas, pero claramente no lo diría y tampoco lo haría.

-La nueva directora -continuo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo un gesto de repugnancia al decirlo que a Harry le recordó a su tía petunia, cuando tenia que tratar con alguna cosa asquerosa.-Me a pedido que les recuerde que cualquier estudiante que haga trampa sera castigado con la máxima severidad... porque, desde luego, los resultados de sus exámenes reflejaran el nuevo régimen normativo que a impuesto en el colegio...sin embargo, esa razón no es por lo que se deben esforzar. Ustedes deben esforzarse siempre, por y para ustedes mismo. Piensen en esto, si hacen lo mejor posible que sea por ustedes y su futuro-

Si la profesora no hubiera dicho eso, el hubiera estado seguro que a propósito hubiera fallado en todo, después de muchas preguntas sobretodos de los resultados los mando a la siguiente clase.

-Señor Potter, podría quedarse solo unos minutos- dijo McGonagall cuando llego a la puerta. Regreso inmediatamente esperando que no fuera nada malo.

-Si, profesora-

-Aquí tiene su horario para los exámenes- dijo Extendiendo un pergamino, hecho por ella misma y lo sabia por la letra.

-Pero ya he copiado los horarios y los salones- dijo Harry desconcertado.

-¿Copio todos?-

-¿Todos?-

-Todos-

-¿Por que los copiaría todos?-pregunto Harry confuso- Yo no llevo… ¿ME INSCRIBIÓ EN TODAS LAS MATERIAS?-

-En eso quedamos hace mas de un año- dijo McGonagall con una ceja levantadas.

-Quedamos en que mis calificaciones serian por lo menos un supera las expectativas- rebatió Harry un poco sorprendido.

-Yo no me acuerdo de eso- respondió McGonagall mirándolo directamente con ojos acusatorios- Me prometió ser uno de los mejores en los TIMOS de este año-

-Si, pero...-

-Ser el mejor, significa...-

-Ser el mejor -Concordó Harry algo espantado, ni siquiera pensó en estudiar adivinación.-pero yo no llevo estudios Muggles y no he estudiado para adivinación-

McGonagall junto las cejas y apretó los labios, estaba molesta y Harry lo sabia.

-¿Tendré que hacer los exámenes de; Encantamientos, trasformaciones, herbología, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Pociones, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía, Adivinación, Historia de la magia y Estudios Muggles?-tan solo preguntar lo canso.

-Correcto Harry -dijo McGonagall sonriendo.

-¿Puedo negarme?-pregunto Harry, al mirar la mueca de su profesora favorita desistió alzando las manos- Bien, pero que sea con un aceptable-

-Extraordinario-

-Aceptable- repitió Harry intentando hacer la voz mas tierna y acudiendo a la parte sensible de McGonagall.

-Supera las expectativas y no se habla mas- dijo McGonagall sonriendo mientras Harry dejaba salir un suspiro frustrado- Tranquilo lo harás bien-

-Bien...¿Pero porque estudios Muggle, si ya he tenido bastante de vivir con mi tía?- pregunto Harry a nadie en particular al salir al solitario pasillo.

Horas después le comento a Hermione y Ron su pequeña charla. Ron pensó que era una injusticia, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y decirle que se esforzara lo mas que pudiera. Ademas, susurrándole al oído le dijo que si pasaba todo con un "S" ella lo recompensara en privado. Eso fue suficiente para que pensara que hacer todo los ecamenes no estaba tan mal.

Su primer examen, Teoría de Encantamientos, fue fijado para la primera hora el Lunes. Por lo que Harry acepto hacerle un repaso final a Hermione el domingo después del almuerzo, pero se a repinto un poco. Ella no permitía decir si estaba en lo correcto, le quitaba el libro continuamente para verificarlo por ella misma, con tanto quitarle el libro y sin pensarlo termino golpeándole la nariz con tal fuerza que sus lentes salieron volando y cayeron al suelo rompiéndose.

-Lo siento... yo ... no... soy una tonta-dijo Hermione con la cara roja.

-No, esta bien- dijo Harry con firmeza reparando los anteojos y volviéndoselos a poner. Sonrió un poco para que Hermione se calmara- Solamente creo que debes ser un mas paciente-

Fue suficiente para que Hermione dejara a Harry decir que estaba bien o darle alguna ayuda.

Ron estaba que leía casi tres años de apuntes de encantamientos, con las manos en las orejas, sus labios moviéndose al igual que sus ojos, si no hubiera estado con un libro enfrente seguramente hubiera encajado en un manicomio. Seamus Finnigan estaba tumbado boca arriba, recitando la definición de un encantamiento, mientras Dean lo comprobaba en el libro estándar de hechizos nivel 5. Muchos otros estaban igual y algunos incluso se paseaban de un lado a otro con la cara fija a la lejanía y recitando encantamientos.

Paraban para mirarlo de ves en cuando, ya que era el único que simplemente intentaba dormir en su sillón de la sala Común, era el único lugar que podía hacerlo sin Hermione y últimamente todos se quedaban hasta muy tarde estudiando.

La cena fue un poco des animada esa noche. Harry se la paso hablando y tratando de levantarle el animo a todos, que aprecian seguir estando estudiando y comían sin algún animo. Hermione no paraba de repasar ni para comer bien, mantenía la comida aun en su cuchara mientras decía algunas cualidades de ciertos hechizos y después de verificar si estaba bien se llevaba menos de la mitad de la cuchara a la boca, ya que la mayoría se le caía al esperar tanto. Ron literalmente termino su desayuno dejando caer la cabeza dentro del cuenco que anterior mente tuvo avena. Harry casi estaba tentado a cambiar de mesa y reunirse con Sofí para librarse de ese pésimo humor por un rato. Pero las puertas se abrieron y del vestíbulo comenzaron a entrar un montón de personas.

-Los examinadores- murmuro débil mente, intentando ver si alguien escuchaba eso.

Como si fuera un interruptor todos giraron su cabeza en dirección de la entrada. Junto a las puertas un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos con la apariencia de abuelos entraron.

Umbridge se mostraba nerviosa y lucia tan cansada como cualquier otro estudiante, se alegro de notarlo ya que algunos de los examinadores parecían muy gruñones. El pequeño grupo de brujas y magos fueron directo a la mesa de profesores y comenzaron a saludar a los profesores. Harry vio a una diminuta bruja encordaba, con una cara tan arrugada que parecía que fuera tapizada con telarañas, también un hombre que necesitaba un bastón para mantenerse totalmente en pie.

Ahí fue cuando todos los estudiantes que serian examinados ingirieron sus alimentos como si fuera agua y luego comenzaron a salir. Aparentemente nadie quieria pasar mas tiempo del debido en presencia de cada examinador. La noche fue inquietante. Todo el mundo intentando hacer una ultimo repaso pero nadie parecía sacarle provecho. Todos miraban a Harry de ves en cuando ya con enojo. Era el único que no tenia un libro en sus manos, a lado, repasaba o parecía nervioso. Incluso Ron se mostraba molesto con su actitud, Hermione solo le sonreía cuando levantaba la vista para después bajarla a seguir repasando en sus apuntes. Fue el único que se durmió temprano, sobre una silla y esperando a que un grupo de primero se quitara de su sillón favorito para dormir mejor.

Ninguno de los de quinto año hablaba demasiado en el desayuno, incluso Hermione parecía haberse dormido muy tarde. Repasaban murmurando, incluso algunos parecían estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Una vez que el desayuno termino, los de quinto y séptimo años se arremolinaron alrededor del vestíbulo de entrada, mientras los otros estudiantes se iban a sus clases u exámenes. Entonces a las nueve y media, fueron llamados a clase por clase, para entrar al comedor que ahora estaba ordenando con pupitres unipersonales en fila. Miraban a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba apoyada en un escritorio que remplazaba la mesa de profesores.

-Pueden empezar -dijo y dio vuelta a un reloj de arena que estaba sobre el escritorio.

En la mesa había plumas de repuesto, botellas de tinta y rollos de pergamino extra. Todo lo necesario para un examen y que los alumnos no tuvieran que perder tiempo si se les acababa la tinta o la pluma se les rompía.

Harry dio vuelta al examen, tres filas a la derecha y cuatro asientos adelante, Hermione garabateaba ya su pergamino lo mas rápido que podía. Bajo los ojos a la primera pregunta y sonrió. Como olvidar el encantamiento que golpeo con su propio garrote a un troll en su primer año.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan terrible-dijo Hermione con ansiedad dos horas después en el vestíbulo, todavía aferrando su pluma con fuerza -No estoy seguro de si hice todos los posible en encantamientos vigorizantes, me quede apenas sin tiempo. ¿Añadieron el conjuro contra el hipo? No esta segura si debía, me pareció demasiado... y en la pregunta treinta-

-Hermione- expreso Ron con severidad- No quiero discutir cada examen después de finalizado, ya fue horrible hacerlos una vez-

Hermione se mostró ofendida poso su vista sobre Harry el cual sonrió.

-Yo lo acabe completo, solo eran necesario 2 encantamientos vigorizantes y conforme a la pregunta treinta,…si era sobre el sobre la manipulación de objetos con forma humanoide la respuesta es el hechizo de títeres -dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella sonrió.

Los de quinto año almorzaron con todo el demás colegio, y luego se marcharon de nuevo a la pequeña habitación al lado del gran comedor, en donde tendría lugar su examen practico. Mientras pequeños grupos de estudiantes eran llamados en orden alfabético, los que quedaban detrás murmuraban encantamientos y practicaban con la varita.

Dijeron el nombre de Hermione. Temblando y apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry, dejo la cámara, junto con Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass. Los estudiantes que fueron examinados no regresaban, por lo que Harry y Ron quedaron preocupados por sus respectivas novias.

-Lo harán bien. ¿Recuerdas que Hermione tuvo un ciento doce por ciento en nuestras pruebas de hechizo?- comento Ron.

-Si y Daphne esta a su par. Las he visto muchas veces practicando con Hermione parece que están muy igualadas-dijo Harry sabiendo que se estaban intentando despreocupar se mutuamente.

No funciono. Diez minutos después fue su turno, junto con Pansy, Padma, y Parvati.

-No necesitas suerte, pero...buena suerte- dijo Ron intranquilo.

Harry entro al gran comedor observando que todos ya sostenían la varita mano, el aun la tenia guardada en su lugar, justo en su muñequera a izquierda. Lista para ser tomada en cuanto la necesitara.

-El profesor Tofty esta libre, Muéstrales tu habilidad-dijo el profesor Flitwick, que estaba de pie en la puerta.

Harry asintió y el profesor alzo el puño a la altura de su pecho, indicándole que diera todo de si. El profesor Tofty parecía el examinador mas viejo y calvo de todos, sentado detrás de una mesa en la esquina mas alejada, a poca distancia de la bruja encorvada, que examinaba a drago Malfoy. Podía ser que los examinadores fueran de una edad muy avanzada sin embargo eso no podía engañar a Harry algunos de ellos tenían magias poderosas y que podrían meter en aprietos a cualquier otro profesor de Hogwarts.

-Potter, ¿verdad?-pregunto el profesor Tofty mientras se acercaba, consultando sus notas y mirándolo con insistencia por encima de sus lentes-¿El famoso Potter?-

-Si... algo así profesor-dijo Harry sonriendo le un poco.

Malfoy estaba lanzando le una mirada mordaz desde a lado, Harry apenas y le prestaba atención, pero Draco estaba insistiendo en verlo y provoco que su copa de vino que levitaba cayera al suelo y salpicando el vino por todos lados.

-Perfecto, comencemos señor Potter- dijo el profesor Tufty algo emocionado, como si esperara ver grandes cosas de el.

-Solo dígame Harry profesor Tufty-

-Eso es-le animo con una voz emocionada y algo temblorosa, su cuerpo seguramente ya no le ayudaba, eso le recordó un poco a Priscob- No hace falta ponerse nervioso... ahora, si te pidiese que tomes esa huevera y la hicieras dar unas volteretas para mi-

Harry saco la varita y de un solo movimiento la huevera dio giros tan rápidos que casi parecía ser una peonza, luego el profesor pidió el hechizo de levitación. No solo levito la copa de vino, si no que Harry la paseo por todo el gran comedor a una velocidad de vértigo incluso antes de que la depositara sobre la mesa, le dio un giro del techo al suelo sin derramar una gota. El profesor Tofty estaba extasiado antes de que le pidiera cambiar el color de una rata a color naranja y lo hizo, no solo cambio de color si no que le dio efectos a la piel del animal cambiando a cada pocos segundo para al final dejar el emblema de Gryffindor sobre la espalda del animal. El hechizo de agrandar fue una de las menos llamativas, aunque hizo que una simple hormiga que pasaba cerca fuera del tamaño de un perro asustando a varios del salón, entre ellos Draco que aun no podía lograr cambiar el color de su rata. Se alegro no solo cuando el profesor Tofty dijo que era todo lo que esperaba ver de Harry Potter, si no también cuando la mayoría de examinadores estaba felicitándolo desde el lugar donde examinaban a diversos alumnos.

Cuando salio vio a Hermione parada sonriendo grandemente, mientras Daphne parecía algo deprimida, a lo cual Hermione solo dijo que confundió algún hechizos. Ron salio a los 30 minutos después, luciendo casi consternado, diciendo que su plato al que tenia que hacer girar se había trasformado en un champiñon giratorio, sin saber como paso.

No hubo tiempo para que alguien se relajara, todos fueron directo a la sala común después de la cena y se sumergieron en el estudio de transfiguración para el día siguiente. Harry se quedo con Hermione estudiando sobre su regazo mientras el simplemente dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y mirando el techo, al poco rato se durmió, despertando a lado de Hermione que aun tenia el libro en la mano pero los ojos cerrados y durmiendo. El cabello de un lado, su cara completamente angelical, sus labios sensuales y una pequeña linea de saliva lo hicieron sonreír. Amaba tanto a esa chica que de verdad podía verla hermosa en cualquier situación. Se levanto, tomo a Hermione de la espalda y las piernas para llevarla a la cama, al llegar simplemente la acostó y el con ella mientras ponía conjuros para no ser descubiertos. Como todas las anteriores semanas. Solo que esta vez el no durmió, la miro por largo rato mientras se cuestionaba toda su relación con ella y casi al amanecer decidió que era tiempo de hacerle una pregunta.

La mañana siguiente el examen escrito se le hizo rápido, no existía pregunta que no supiera, no después de que Revé le metiera dato tras dato de transfiguraciones. Aunque tuvo una ligera duda que se aclaro rápidamente gracias a que comenzó a contestar otras preguntas. En el practico le fue muy bien, se las arreglo para hacer desaparecer una iguana, después todo un escritorio, seguido de desilusionar a la examinadora, que parecía igual de fascinada que el profesor Tofty. Trasformo varias cartas en mariposas para enviarlas a el lugar indicado y luego regresar la a su estado original. Hannah Abbott era su compañera y la examinaban a un lado de el, perdió totalmente la cabeza y de algún modo consiguió multiplicar su hurón en una bandada de flamencos, provocando que todos huyeran despavoridos y crearan algunos disturbios y intentaran atraparlos. Harry simplemente regreso a los flamencos a ser el hurón y atraerlo de un solo movimiento, los sostuvo acariciando su espalda y calmando al pobre animal que temblaba como loco, al calmarlo se lo regreso a Hannah que parecía perpleja.

-Muy buen espectáculo- dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras salia de la prueba.- Con lo que vi no creo que te quedes solo en supera las expectativas, excelente Harry. Simplemente Perfecto-

-Gracias profesora- dijo Harry saliendo con una de las sonrisa mas grande del día, la otra era de Hermione y Theo que no se equivocaron en nada. Los demás estaban algo decaídos.

El examen de herbología, fue el miércoles, no era su mejor materia pero supuso que todas sus respuestas eran correctas, el examinador le pregunto sobre las branquialgas, de como las consiguió, ademas de que parecía querer saber mas sobre su experiencia consumiéndolas. A lo que el contesto, que era muy poco probable que quisiera comerlas con el sabor que tenían.

El jueves, Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry estuvo seguro de contestar correctamente a cada pregunta, incluso hizo algunas anotaciones para quien lo calificara, así como algunos datos curiosos sobre los hechizos o la forma de amplificar el poder de algún hechizo protector. Lo mejor vino en el examen practico, al llevar acabo cada contra hechizo y encantamiento defensivos delante de las narices de la misma Umbridge, que estaba mirándolo con frialdad y odio, cerca de las puertas del gran comedor.

-Bravo, superior, magnifico y hermoso- grito el profesor Micton cuando demostró un hechizo protector tan potente como para recibir mil bombardas sin siquiera se rasguñaran un poco.

Lo siguiente que pido fue un hechizo desvanecedor de un boggart tan potente que el boggar para el examen literalmente se convirtió en humo, y no recuperaba su forma después de veinte minutos. El examinador no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento

-Muy bien echo, bueno, creo que eso es todo Harry… Nunca he visto a nadie hacer lo que tu, incluso me toco ver ser examinado con Dumbledore, este hacia maravillas pero tu eres diferente, es como si viera el mismo Merlín en persona-

-Muchas gracias, es un honor que diga eso -dijo Harry devolviendo le la sonrisa al profesor.

Umbridge gruñía desde la distancia, algo que irrito a todos en la habitación enseguida.

-Eso es todo...a menos que -se inclino hacia adelante- He escuchado de varias personas que...¿Puedes producir un patronus corpóreo?, Diría que serian puntos extras, pero ya estas en la cima de los puntos e incluidos los extra-

Harry elevo su varita, miro a Umbridge y se la imagino siendo corrida por Dumbledore, con ella tan enojada que le explotaba la cabeza.

-Expecto patronum-

Un dragón plateado hizo erupción de su varita y voló sobre el techo del gran comedor, era mas pequeño del invocado el verano pasado. Pero su extensión cautivo a todos, tenia las alas totalmente abiertas, exhalo fuego plateado asustando a varios. Antes de que causara un gran alboroto lo desapareció inmediatamente. Todos los examinadores aplaudieron y varios caminaban hacia el para estrecharle la mano. El profesor Micton casi quería llorar. Harry solo se inclinaba ante los aplausos y el jubilo de admiración que causo. Cuando paso a lado de Umbridge sus ojos se encontraron. había una mueca horrible en su cara algo que le saco una gran sonrisa.

-Ya ha visto parte de mi poder y, jamas se vuelva a meter conmigo si no quiere saber de que soy capas- susurro antes de salir

El viernes Ron tenia el día libre. Pero Harry y Hermione fueron a hacer el examen de Runas, obviamente Umbridge parecía complacida sintiendo que fallaría. En cuanto pusieron el examen es su banca supo que no fallaría, tal vez no sacaría una "E" pero una "S" era segura. El practico solo era de que el examinador decía alguna palabra y el tenia que dibujarla con la varita y decir su utilidad, también deshacer la maldicion basica de una caja cerrada y que podría perturbar el sueño de quien la poseyera. Harry se equivoco al confundir una de las palabras, pero rápidamente la rectifico.

-¿Como te fue en runas?-pregunto Hermione impaciente cuando el salio.

-Traduje mal una de las palabras, creo que debo de estudiarlas mas seguido-dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo.

-¿Hace cuanto que no las repasas?-pregunto Hermione confundida.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, en su habitación en vacaciones… no, entonces cuando estudio la fabricación de varitas, si hasta que logro su primera varita.

-Hace mas de medio año-dijo Harry sintiéndose apenado por no poder darle una fecha exacta-¿Como te fue a ti?-

-Excelente. No me equivoque en nada, solo me falta el examen escrito aunque no creo tener problemas-dijo Hermione tomando su mano para ir a la torre de Gryffindor- He escuchado que alguien puso otro Niffler de hocico gelido en el despacho de Umbridge.-

El fin de semana todos estaban de mal humor muchos por que sus exámenes fueron tan terribles que apenas y podían pensar en pasar con un "a" (aceptable) Otros no entendían nada de los siguientes exámenes.

Hermione se sentía intranquila, aunque Harry intentaba que estuviera mas calmada, sus esfuerzos eran derivados por Ron que parecía completamente de mal humor. Pasaron estudiando pociones que era el examen del Lunes, la prueba que Harry esperaba con tal entusiasmo que saco todas sus cosas de la bolsa de pociones y las repaso, releyó un libro completo en una día y preparo dos pociones recuperadoras de sangre en tan solo una hora. Snape no podía ponerle cero aunque quisiera, ademas de que gracias a sus maestros el sabia hacer pociones mucho mejores que los demás, aunque las técnicas clásicas le dificultaron el repaso. De repente vio aquella bolita negra que obtuvo al curar su cuerpo, era de un centímetro y medio. Lo que contenía era algo que no podía contener y que prefería guardar para si mismo.

Como era de esperar, el examen escrito parecía fácil, aunque debía esforzarse por recordar las instrucciones clásicas y no las que el conocía de memoria. En una de las preguntas escribió tanto que necesito otros dos pergaminos anexos para terminar el examen correctamente. Sobre todo para explicar la elaboración, ingestión y efectos que provocaban las pócimas multijugos, la de fortalecimiento y curación, claramente entendía a la perfección todo eso ya que lo vivió en carne propia. No debió exagerar, Hermione se fue mucho antes al examen de Aritmancia donde ya debía estar.

Inmediatamente tuvo que trasladarse al aula donde tendría lugar Aritmancia, corrió a todo lo que pudo pero llego 15 minutos tarde. La examinador no quiso dejarlo pasar hasta que apareció McGonagall y explico la situación. Media hora perdida y quedaba menos de dos horas para que terminara ese examen. Se apuro lo que mas le daba su mente y apenas acabo el examen en cuanto pidieron los pergaminos. Esperaba no equivocarse por que no le dio tiempo de rectificar nada.

La clase practica de pociones durante la tarde fue mucho mejor ya que podía utilizar cualquier método de elaboración. Solo debía entregar la poción a tiempo y que fuera capas de hacer lo que el profesor requería.

-Apártense de sus calderos, por favor, el examen a terminado-

Harry tomo su frasco de muestra y entrego. Sintiendo que si no fuera por que la poción que realizo, era diez veces mas fuerte de la que originalmente fue requerida, hubiera acabado antes.

Luego fue al de Aritmancia igual de preparado que para la de pociones, un montón de cálculos y preguntas directas sobre números al azar que le costaban recordar. No le fue tan bien como todas las demás materias. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Solo quedan cuatro exámenes- señalo Parvati con cansancio cuando se dirigían de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿¡Solo!?-repitió Hermione gruñendo-¡Eso no es poco!-

-A mi me quedan 5- dijo Harry agotado de tanto pensar y recordar.

-Estudios Muggles serán pan comido para ti-Dijo Ron mas tranquilo de pasar las materias mas duras.

-Eso no quita que tenga un examen de mas… el viernes ustedes ya lo tendrán libre y yo estaré todavía preocupándome por preguntas que no conozco-declaro Harry dejando que Hermione le acariciara el pelo.

-Sera rápido- dijo Hermione besándolo.-Solo tienes que hacer lo que te pidan-

Harry dio su mejor esfuerzo en el examen de criaturas magias del martes para que Hagrid no se decepcionara. El examen escrito fue tan simple que parecía regalárselo a todos, el practico fue en el césped junto al borde del bosque prohibido. Donde se les exigió a los estudiantes a identificar un Knarl escondido entre una docena de erizos, todos intentaba ofrecerle leche de Graphorn pero Harry simplemente señalo al Knarl. No era tan difícil al saber que las puás eran mas pálidas y que vibraban un poco.

Lego debían demostrar el manejo e un Bowtruckle, a lo que Harry era un experto, por Marlow. Todo lo que necesitaba querían y pensaban los animalitos, eran pan comido para alguien que tenia de mascota uno. Marlow se quedo a un lado de el viendo a los demás Bowtruckle jugueteaba con el, al finalizar la prueba Marlow salto enfrente y se interpuso entre Harry y los demás Bowtruckle como si lo protegiera. Pero realmente estaba celoso. Eso provoque que la examinadora lo mirada intrigada.

Alimentar y limpiar un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras serias, le costo algo a Harry le costo mucho ya que recordaba a Amiji y como le daba de alimentar. Cuando termino se dio cuenta que los únicos sin una sola quemadura era Hermione y el. Por ultimo era escoger una amplia selección de comida, la dieta que se le daría a un unicornio enfermo, Harry tomo un montón de césped así como hojas algo maduras, un poco de paja y lo convino. Lo dejo sobre el plato donde el unicornio lo comería, se abalanzo tan rápido al plato que parecía famélico.

Harry podía ver a Hagrid mirando ansioso por su cabaña. El lo saludo desde lejos. Pero la bruja examinadora le sonreía mucho a lo cual Hermione tuvo que ponerse enfrente, para que el no se sintiera tan extraño.

El examen de teoría astronómica del miércoles por la mañana , fue muy bueno, Harry solo se preguntaba si no había confundido alguna luna de júpiter, pero al menos estaba seguro que ninguna de ellas era habitada por ratones. Tenia que esperar hasta la noche para su examen practico de astronomía. Inmediatamente fue a la de Adivinación, incluso para los criterios mas bajos, Harry sabia que en adivinación eran tan malo con la bola de cristal y las hojas de te que se preparo para reprobar.

Y claramente estaban en el repertorio. No logro ver nada, es mas solo podía ver humo girando y flotando. Perdió la cabeza durante la lectura de las hojas de te, diciendo que la profesora Marchbanck, la bruja encorvada que había visto en la puerta del gran comedor, que podría estar a punto de conocer a alguien que seria peligroso en su vida, y remato el desastre cuando vio su linea de la vida interpretándola al revés, diciendo que viviría casi otros 30 años mas algo que agrado a la bruja pero Harry encontró muy exagerado.

-Bueno, sabíamos que fallaríamos-comento Harry algo triste mientras subían a la torre de Griffindor para descansar un rato y después terminar el examen de astronomía.

Ron le comento que recién había descrito a un hombre en la bola de cristal a detalle y que aparecía claramente en su bola de cristal, pero se dio cuenta que era el examinador reflejándose. Estaban a punto de volver a quejarse de el examen de adivinación cuando apareció Hermione detrás de ellos.

Tenia el pelo mojado y cayéndole de un lado, un suéter azul suelto, un pantalón deportivo negro y sus tenis. Harry no podía creer lo hermosa que era recién bañada y que bien le quedaba todo lo que se pusiera. Al tenerla cerca pudo oler su champú y el aroma de dentífrico. Valla si eso lo dejo algo idiota.

-Bueno, ¿Como les fue?- Le dijo Hermione a sus amigos, el dejo salir un suspiro y Ron se dejo caer en el primer sillón des ocupado.

-Seguro repruebo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y no dejando que Hermione se sentara a un lado de el, mas bien la tomo para que se sentara en sus piernas. Y poder disfrutar de ella, pensando que en cuanto terminaran ese ciclo de exámenes le preguntaría.

-¿En que fallaste?-dijo Hermione como si no le importara que reprobara en esa materia y creía que no se equivocaba.

-Pues… no vi nada y exagere en todo- dijo Harry alzando los hombros.

-Haa... bueno no es tan malo-dijo Hermione ruborizada por que Harry estaba simplemente disfrutando abrazada a su cuerpo y dejando su cara en su cuello-Yo vi a alguien que se le olvido que el numero 7 es de la buena suerte en su prueba de Aritmancia-

Las siguientes Horas repasaron cartas celestiales y algunas cosas que seguramente podrían observar en el cielo nocturno. Cuando fue la hora de ir a la torre de astronomía se apuraron, a las once en punto ya estaban en la puerta. Encontraron una noche perfecta para mirar estrellas, despejada y quieta. Los terrenos eran bañados con luces plateada de la luna y el aire era tan refrescante. Cada quien coloco su telescopio y cuando el profesor Tofty, que nuevamente lo examinaba, dio la orden de empezar, todos comenzaron a rellenar la carta astral en blanco.

El profesor Tofty se paseaban entre todos, vigilando mientras apuntaban las posiciones precisas de las estrellas y los planetas que observaban por los telescopios. Era una noche estrellada, tranquila y en silencio excepto el rechinar de algunos telescopios, el crujir de los pergaminos y los constantes murmullos de alumnos.

Luego de una hora Harry a completo su carta astral, casi al punto que podía jurar que estaba viendo el cielo por el telescopio, aunque era mas por su habilidad de observación que por saber que hacia.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, justo bajo de ellos de manera que la luz se derramo por todo el lugar, cruzando el camino de césped y por unos segundos pensó que podría ser Filch haciendo sus rondas

Harry ajusto su telescopio y hecho una mirada hacia a bajo, vio a mas de una docena de sombras moviéndose sobre la hierva iluminada antes de que las puertas se cerraran de golpe. Re enfoco su telescopio, siguiendo las sombras vio como se dirigían a los terrenos, si la Luna no hubiera iluminado harre no lo hubiera notado en la oscuridad. Distingo enseguida una figura rechoncha y bajita, pero lo que la afectaba a la vista era su color rosa intenso.

¿Umbridge dando un paseo después de medianoche? y acompañada de otros personajes. Alguien tosió detrás de espalda, fue cuando recordó que estaba en un examen. Olvido totalmente que se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, pero siguió observando y vio como llegaban a la cabaña de Hagrid, y escucho el ladrido de Fang. Las doce figuras no se pararon el la puerta estaban rodeando la casa de Hagrid con las varitas en mano, la puerta se abrió y varias figuras entraron casi a la fuerza entre ellas la de Umbridge.

Echo un vistazo alrededor para saber si alguien ademas se percato de eso, al parecer si, por que muchos apuntaban en la misma dirección que su telescopio. El profesor Tofty se encontraba justo a su espalda pero el simplemente hizo el ademan de escribir algo en su carta, reviso su telescopio las figuras se movían dentro de la casa de Hagrid bloqueando la luz que salia por las ventanas. Sentía los ojos del profesor clavados en su nunca y su magia cada vez mas cerca de el, pero simplemente observo un momento mas.

Enseguida escucho como algo rugía en la cabaña, la mayoría de los alumnos giraron su cabeza y voltearon a ver que pasaba. El profesor Tofty emitió una tos seca justo a lado de su cabeza.

-Intente concertarse, ahora, señores y señoritas - aconsejo suavemente.

Harry giro su cabeza y lo vio, mirando en la misma dirección pero con un semblante tranquilo. EL profesor a percatarse de eso simplemente le indico con la mirada que siguiera en el examen. Muchos alumnos regresaron sus telescopios. Harry miro a su izquierda tres asientos mas a lado Hermione miraba paralizada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Diez minutos- recordó el profesor Tofty.

Hermione salto y continuo con su carta. Aunque parecía estar casi completa Harry simplemente volvió su mirada un segundo para checar su carta astral.

Enseguida un Bang sonó de los terrenos. Varias personas gritaron ouch, cuando se golpearon contra su telescopio dispuestos a ver que pasaba.

La puerta de Hagrid fue arrancada de tajo, el marco roto y la puerta veinte metros a la distancia de donde debía. Dos cuerpos encima de la astillada puerta y sin moverse. Hagrid salio de su cabaña con un cuerpo mas en su mano y gruñendo. Lanzo el cuerpo que rodó por el cesped y este comenzó a alearse gateando. Las demás personas rodearon inmediatamente a Hagrid, quienes ya lanzaban hechizos aturdidores en su dirección.

-No-grito Hermione consternada.

-Querida -advirtió el profesor Tofty con voz escandalizada, aunque también observando - Esto es un examen-

Ya nadie veía sus cartas si no que todos miraban en dirección de la cabaña de Hagrid. Donde las luces rojas volaban en dirección de su amigo y aunque estas rebotaban en su piel por ser un semi gigante, parecía estar algo cansado, como si cada hechizo que le diera lo agotara. Hagrid seguía erguido y enfurecido, luchando con los hechizos. Los gritos y chillidos rebotaban a través de todo el lugar pero las voces eran atronadoras.

-Se razonable , Hagrid-

Hagrid rugió.

-¿Razonable? Al diablo. No me llevaras así, Dawlish-

Harry podía ver el contorno diminuto de Fang, intentando defender a su amo, saltando sobre los magos y mordiendo el brazo con que sostenían las varitas, hasta que uno de los Hechizos de lio de lleno y cayo al suelo. Hagrid grito con furia tanta que casi le recordó el grito de Golgomhat. Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta Hagrid llego al culpable de dejar al pobre perro tirado en el suelo y lo lanzo de un solo manotazo, el hombre voló casi 5 metros antes de tocar suelo. Hermione dio un grito sofocado, con una mano en su boca y la otra se aferro la de Harry, los estudiantes estaban ya amontonados sobre de el pues era el mejor lugar para ver. Todos se mostraban asustados. Ninguno había visto a Hagrid enojado antes, y aunque Harry tampoco casi podía jurar que le daba mas miedo que Golgomath.

-Miren- chillo Parvati, miraba sobre su telescopio y señalo a los pies del castillo donde salio otra sombra delgada y corriendo por el césped.

Aunque el profesor intentaba atraer la atención todos miraban en dirección de los acontecimientos.

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN!- gritaba la furiosa vos, mientras corría- ¡COMO SE ATREVE!-

-McGonagall -dijo Hermione.

-Déjenlo en paz, en paz, he dicho- exclamo la voz de la profesora a través de la oscuridad-¿En tierra de quien creen que le están atacando? No ha hecho nada, nada que justifique semejante...-

-No Harry -dijo Hermione en voz baja, sabiendo que pensaba.

Ir y darle su merecido a todos los aurores.

-No te preocupes, regresare bien- dijo Harry al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla y sacaba polvos de oscuridad. Que bueno que siempre los llevaba desde que las bromas en el castillo aumentaron a proporciones caoticas. El profesor Tofty lo tomo del hombro.

-Muchacho aun no termina la prueba-

-Mi mapa ya esta completo- dijo Harry cerrando su carta astral y entregándosela.

El profesor Tofty le echo una hojeada. Harry llego a la barandilla, subió un pie al marco de la ventana y se aseguro de tener los polvos en la mano. Fue mucho tiempo el que perdió. Umbridge dijo algo que no se alcanzo a oír, varios aurores voltearon y antes de saberlo linear rojas cruzaron. Todas las chicas gritaron. No menos de media docena hechizos aturdidores volaban en dirección de la profesora. Casi podía ver de que varita salia y de done. Alzo su varita para impedirlo. Pero a mitad de camino entre el castillo y la cabaña, los rayos rojos chocaron contra la profesora. Se ilumino de color rojo intenso y permaneció parada un segundo, luego salio volando en el aire un par de metros y aterrizo sobre su espalda sin moverse.

Harry no podía controlarse, mas sentía tanto enojado que envió su magia a los polvo de oscuridad los dejo caer y piso. En un segundo todo quedo a oscuras.

-Utgar concédeme la fuerza-susurro Harry saltando de la torre sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. La magia de fuerza recorrió su cuerpo y con el clásico tono amarillo.

Mientras caía por la torre vio a los atacantes de McGonagall siendo golpeados por Hagrid el cual ya jadeaba. Harry caía en picado alzo sus brazos y apunto a los atacantes, sintió el fuego ser expulsado por sus manos y expulso un montón de bolas de fuego que salieron como balas y se estrellaron en el suelo junto a los atacantes. En un santiamén del suelo surgieron tornados de fuego en miniatura que empezaron a atacar a los magos, apenas defendiéndose de las furiosas lenguas de fuego. Peleaban con los tornados, pero bajo el control de Harry, eran mas rápido y en un santiamén redujeron a los aurores. Incluso una de los tornados quemo por completo una de las varitas levantadas.

-Detente Hagrid -grito Dawlish aun peleando con un tornado.

-No soy yo-dijo Hagrid tan anonadado como los aurores.

-Atrapen lo- chillo Umbridge levantando su varita.

Un rayo de luz escarlata golpeo nuevamente a Hagrid el cual se tambaleo y este se doblo un poco. Hagrid se protegía con las manos intentando acercarse a Fang.

Harry no pudo seguir observando, giro su cuerpo y preparo sus piernas, la punta de sus pies tocaron el muro destrozando todo a su pazo, un segundo después dio un increíble y potente salto. La torre movió de solo su fuerza y el estruendo echo llamo un poco la atención de todos. Pero el ya no estaba en caída libre, mas bien iba en diagonal directo a donde McGonagall se encontraba lastimada. Lo primero en tocar tierra fueron sus pies, inclino la espalda y dejo que su cuerpo rodara para reducir el daño, aunque no fue demasiado. El golpe de un gigante era mucho mas potente. Sin siquiera detenerse continuo corriendo, pero a una velocidad irreal, al llegar cerca de McGonagall derrapo esparciendo pasto por todo su uniforme.

La profesora tenia los ojos cerrados casi tan fuertemente que su expresión parecía estar enojada, tenia una pijama sucia y llena de pasto. Y un poco de su ropa humeaba.

-Enervate- dijo Harry con el máximo potencial que tenia, y aunque incluso se agoto solo logro que la expresión de la profesora se pusiera mas relajada.

Saco de su estuche de pociones el agua y la soltó encima de su brazo derecho. No encontraba otra función para la magia de fuego mas que ataque y defensa, pero en ese momento no supo por que la imagen de ambos elementos le llego a la mente. Una mano la encendió con flamas de color amarillo y la otra se lleno de agua clara. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de la profesora y cerro los ojos. La magia de la profesora estaba muy inestable y se deterioraba. Llevo la mano de fuego al corazón de la profesora y la de agua a donde los hechizos le dieron, justo en el estomago.

-Sic protesssgit cosrdess set sanismasss, cossrpssus essst sassnat cssor messum-dijo Harry en lengua parsel, todo alrededor brillo de color verde y rojo.

El cuerpo de la profesora se lleno de lo que parecía ser un vapor ligero que no se sentía caliente y que tampoco era frio, la tibieza y la magia, hicieron reaccionar a McGonagall.

-¿Harry?-pregunto débil, mientras abría los ojos un poco.

-Tranquila profesora todo esta bien. Descanse- contesto Harry poniendo su mano en los ojos y traspasándole un poco de su magia. - Kreacher-

Un pop se escucho y al otro lado se vio la figura encorvada de Kreacher que hacia una reverencia.

-Si amo- dijo Kreacher mirándolo y luego a la profesora.

-Llevala a San Mungo. Ve directamente a Emma Fletming y dile que va de mi parte. Ella entendera- dijo Harry parándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Umbridge, los aurores y Hagrid.- Ahora-

Un pop se escucho a su espalda y supo que el elfo a completaría su cometido. Corrió rápidamente y casi al instante vio como Hagrid con esfuerzo recogía un bulto, fang. Llego justo cuando Umbridge lanzaba un montón de cadenas de la punta de su varita.

-Impedimenta- grito Harry, ralentizando las cadenas, lo suficiente para que Hagrid corriera rumbo al bosque prohibido.

-¿Quien demonios..-grito Umbridge al momento que buscaba al culpable de la huida de Hagrid.

Harry alzo ambos brazos aun cubiertos por los dos elementos y al mover los en dirección de Umbridge al mismo tiempo, un montón de neblina cubrió todo. Un metro arriba de la cabeza de Umbridge al suelo era neblina y todas las columnas de fuego se disolvieron. Los aurores no podían moverse sin que Harry lo supiera y sin que los redujera. Tenia a todos ellos para vengarse, por lo echo a McGonagall y Hagrid, aun así no quería dañar los.

-Ya te lo dije sapo venenoso- dijo Harry con la voz gruesa y aumentada mágicamente.- No eres nadie para mandar en mis terrenos, esta es tu ultima advertencia, deja Hogwarts y acepta que falsificaste pruebas contra Harry Potter y Dumbledore o tu castigo sera mucho peor.-

-CALLATE-Grito desesperada Umbridge- Yo are lo que me plazca por que soy la Directora y tu solo eres...-

-Yo soy el Heredero de Hogwarts.-rugió Harry acercándose mas a donde estaba Umbridge ella solo giraba sobre si misma como enloquecida.- Y tu solo un sapo venenoso que necesita buenos modales...-

Harry saco otros polvos de oscuridad, y esta vez se los arrojo a los ojos a Umbridge, la mujer apenas y se percato de su cara llena de oscuridad, mientras le tomaba la mano con la varita y la arrojaba directo al bosque.

-Mi varita, dame mi...-

\- "Hechizos de defensa ¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?, no puedo imaginar que se presente alguna situación en mi clase que necesiten un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger ¿O cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase?"- Imito la voz de Umbridge mientras caminaba rodeando a la mujer y ella comenzaba a temblar – ¿Aun crees en esas tonterías que has dicho?-

-Me vengare...lo juro. Me vengare, seas quien seas- dijo Umbridge casi echa un ovillo en el suelo.

-Ya esta advertida Umbridge, tiene 48 horas para dejar el colegio o yo me encargare personalmente de usted-dijo Harry aumentando su voz para que todos en el castillo pudieran oírlo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Harry se debatía entre apresar a los magos por un largo tiempo o si dejarlos ir. Sin embargo los aurores ya corrían en dirección de Umbridge y el simplemente decidió que era suficiente. La neblina era muy espesa y esperaba que nadie lo notara entrar nuevamente al castillo. La verdad es que no tenia mucha idea si desde la torre vieron lo que hizo con la profesora y el que creara esa neblina combinando las dos magias. Si comenzaban a decir que el era el Heredero simplemente lo aceptaría y también las consecuencias.

Aun así entro al castillo, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor donde esperaba encontrar a Hermione y Ron. Justo en la entrada de los dormitorios estaban esperándolo.

-¡Esa horrible mujer!- grito Hermione sin aliento, parecía estar teniendo un ataque de ira por el color de su rostro -Tratando de encerrar a Hagrid y lo que le ha hecho a McGonagall, ¿Como estaba?-

-No muy bien- dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente- No pude hacer mucho por ella, necesitara cuidados médicos por algunas semanas-

-Pobre profesora McGonagall... mas de media docena de hechizos- dijo Ron con un tono de preocupación- aunque ¿Por que a Hagrid no le paso nada siendo golpeados por muchos mas?-

-Su sangre de gigante- declaro Hermione mientras tomaba a Harry y lo conducía adentro de la sala común- Es difícil aturdir a un gigante se necesita todo un batallón para lograrlo, por eso ¡Los magos no pelean con gigantes!-

Harry entendió que ella gruñera y remarcara esa frase. Técnicamente el noqueo a un gigante, pero con la ayuda de la magia de Utgar y una poción de fuerza, no a hechizos. La mirada de vergüenza de haberlo echo y de enfado de Hermione desconcertó a Ron que pregunto que pasaba. El solo comento que seria mejor ir a dormir para el Examen de Historia al día siguiente. Aceptaron. Se les veía muy cansados, aunque Hermione seguía con suficiente energía para reprenderlo mientras se aseguraban de que nadie la viera entrar en su habitación.

Mientras los dos estaban acostados y disfrutando de estar con el otro. Harry pensaba. No se pudo dormir inmediatamente, la imagen de que Hagrid ahora no estaba y que la profesora McGonagall seguramente estaría en San Mungo empezaba a preocupar lo, aunque estaba mas tranquilo sabiendo que la Doc. Emma la cuidaría bien. También pensaba que su fachada de Heredero no duraría si el rumor de lo que paso en la torre de astronomía se esparciera. Y seguro que se esparcía.

De repente fue como si su cama no tuviera solides. Cayo y no fue lento, su cuerpo bajo tan rápido que apenas se percato que Hermione ya no estaba de su lado. La oscuridad lo absorbió en un segundo y el tiempo paso. Al abrir los ojos estaba en medio del lago, con los arboles oscurecidos, la formación rocosa ya estaba casi obteniendo la forma de Hogwarts y muy lejos de el estaba ella. Sentada en su trono de hielo y con una mirada blanca.

-Seas nuevamente bienvenido Harry -dijo la mujer.- Debería decir que esperaba que vinieras mucho antes. Veo que comprendiste la prueba y lograste pasarla … después de muchos intentos pero al final fue estupendo.-

-¿Estupendo? - dijo Harry acercándose, la superficie del lago no era oscura como todo a su alrededor, era clara y casi parecía desprender luz propia.-¿Que es lo que significa este lugar? ¿Por que vengo a aquí? -

-Creo que nos saltamos todas las formalidades cuando nos conocimos. Pero eso fue necesario-dijo La mujer sonriendo- ¿Donde crees que estamos?-

-Se parece a Hogwarts, solo que mucho antes de ser… bueno un colegio. Pero siento que es algo echo por mi propio subconsciente. Un reflejo de lo que yo creo… mi Hogar-Dijo Harry mas cerca y por alguna razón aquella mujer trasparente ya no parecía tan trasparente.

-Con que lo nombraron Hogwarts ¿Verdad?, este lugar siempre me pareció Hermoso- respondió y aquellas perlas que tenia en rostro cambiaron, dos hermosos ojos de color azul aparecieron. -Y entonces, Harry, dime ¿Por que vienes aquí?-

Harry miro la construcción o mejor dicho la piedra que comenzaba a parecer castillo. Y luego todo el lugar, comprendió un poco de todo.

-Por que los necesito. Requiero el poder de ambos para obtener lo que necesito- respondió mirando a la dama que su cabello comenzaba a tornarse un azul oscuro.

-¿Por qué buscas el poder?-Pregunto la dama. Harry lo recordaba era su primera pregunta de cuando la conoció.

-No tengo elección- respondo Harry mirando el lago-Lo necesito para tener un futuro, para mejorar el futuro-

-¿Para hacer que?-volvió a preguntar y sus piel se torno mas normal, de un color algo pálido- ¿Destruir a Voldemort?-

-No quiero destruirlo-Contesto mientras intentaba ver que había en el lago, solo veía el paisaje reflejado.- Necesito hacerlo. Por que quiero un futuro junto a Mione y los demas-

El agua que circundaba por ella se torno mas a un vestido de color blanco y lleno de pequeñas perla. Un vestido sin hombros con un escote bastante bajo y con la falta llegando le a los talones. Y Una enorme perla de color blanco que tenia justo en un cinturón que le apretaba la cintura.

-¿Deseas Matarlo?-pregunto Nuevamente esta vez agitando su cabello y haciendo que las gotas flotaran alrededor de ella.

Harry parecía no entender la pregunta, la soñolencia le hacía comenzar a sentirse pesado.

-Si-contesto Harry sin titubeos- Asesino a mi padre y a mi madre-

-Al fin lo dices con honestidad- dijo la mujer acercándose mientras su vestido flotaba en el lago.

Debía admitir que aquella mujer era intimidante, fuerte y Hermosa.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Pregunto la mujer y se paro a centímetros de el. Era un poco mas alto que el y sus ojos azul claros era como ver agua cristalina.

-Terminar las pruebas, conseguiré el poder, los Horrocrux, las reliquias y después iré a matarlo- dijo Harry seguro de cada palabra.- Pero no terminara ahí, continuare peleando. Esta vez con todo lo que esta mal en el mundo. Lo logre o no, seguiré peleando-

-¿Deseas la gloria del mundo mágico?-pregunto la mujer moviendo su collar que ya no era de algas era de jade azul y se veía increíblemente lindo en su cuello.

-Eso no me importa- contesto mientras la miraba fijamente- Solo quiero un mundo donde vivir con Mione y hacer una familia con ella. Un mejor mundo.-

-Y para eso ¿Necesitas matar a Voldemort?-pregunto poniendo las manos en su cadera y una sonrisa burlona.

-No es necesario matarlo para tener una vida y familia con Mione -dijo Harry hipnotizado por esos ojos- Pero alguien tiene que pararlo. Alguien debe evitar todo el dolor que provoca-

-¿Tu?-volvió a preguntar.

-Yo -respondió Harry dejando salir un suspiro- Es lo correcto-

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa enorme-¿Quién te dijo que es correcto o incorrecto?-

-Mi madre -respondió Harry un poco triste-Nada en esta vida es incorrecto y tampoco correcto. Lo único esencial en esta vida es… ser feliz, amar y ser amado. Ella murió con tal de que yo pudiera disfrutar de eso -

-¿Morir es tan malo?-dijo la dama excitada y muy alegre.

-No es malo. La muerte no es mala-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- Lo malo es temer a morir, por que es natural-

-Correcto Harry. - La mujer simplemente se agacho y quedo a milímetros de la cara de Harry.

Toda la oscuridad y el lugar se difuminaron. Era como si el algo comenzara a tragarlos. Dejando que su peso los llevara directo a las profundidades, donde se sentía el poder, donde la magia era absoluta.

-Digno Rey y el corazón de un Dragón. Y un mago muy extraño-Dijo la mujer- Solo una última pregunta. ¿Sabes quién soy y por qué me ves?-

Harry sonrió, el sabia bien que era y por que la veía. Y solo lo supo por una sencilla razón, esa mujer era de leyenda incluso entre los muggles.

-Controladora de la magia elemental de agua y aire, Virgen amante, Aprendiz y asesina del Hechicero supremo, Carcelera del poder de Merlín- dijo Harry mirando como la mujer alzaba una ceja- Tus nombres son varios; Nmue, Nimue, Niniane, Nyneue, y Naviane. Pero todos te conocen mas por otro nombre o mejor dicho un alias-

-¿Cual?-pregunto

-La dama del lago- respondió Harry como si fuera muy sencilla la respuesta.

Mientras seguían hundiéndose y hablando surgían burbujas de aire de su boca que subían libremente.

-Muy mundano, si me preguntas. Mi verdadero nombre… es difícil de pronunciar y por eso se han echo tantas variaciones. La verdad es que la única que se acerca a la pronunciación es Nimue. Dime Lady Nimue-

-Bien-Contesto Harry simplemente.

-Entonces ¿Por que me ves?-pregunto Nimue acariciándole el rostro, aun recordaba esa asfixiante sensación.

-Excalibur- respondió Harry mirándola pero teniendo ganas de desviar la vista- ¿Sabes donde esta el ultimo anillo?-

-Si, al igual que tu-respondió Nimue lamiéndose los labios un poco azules a su parecer.

-¿Yo?-pregunto desconcertado- Pero, yo no tengo ide...-

-Pronto lo descubrirás. Y no estoy aquí para eso.-dijo Nimue mientras seguían Hundiéndose mas y mas. En la cristalina agua tan clara que era imposible no ver azul por todos lados.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Que cuenta la leyenda de mi?- siguió preguntado, parecía que no le importaba su pregunta.

-Eras la única aprendiz de Merlín, el se enamoro de ti… en algunas tu eras su amante-dijo Harry y pensó que lo mataría por la cara que puso. Casi de ira pura.

-No era muy buen amante. La verdad es que el enamoramiento se paso rápido- contesto como si solo fuera una etapa en su vida, como la pubertad.- Continua-

-Merlín confecciono la espada y se la entrego a Arturo- continuo Harry recordando la historia contada por Revé- Pasaron años donde Arturo reino pero en una fatídica batalla pereció. Pero antes de que suspirara su ultimo aliento la arrojo directo a un lago donde tu la tomaste.-

-¡Era una espada bastante poderosa! Y solo la arrojo así como así- se disculpo Nimue mientras parecía enojada- De verdad los ordinarios no pueden solo tomar artilugios de tal poder y luego votarlos tan simple-

-¿Ordinarios-

-¿Como le dicen hoy en dia?-pregunto Nimue confusa y trono los dedos- Moflees-

-Muggles, personas sin magia- contesto Harry intentado no reírse por la cara de ella.

-Como sea ¿Que mas sabes?-

-La regresaste a Merlín, pero el viendo que Morded… su hijo-dijo Harry recordando la Historia de Priscob- No era una persona buena. Decidió dividir su poder en cua... cinco anillos. Todos para nobles de familias de magos.-

-Si. Pobre espada era tan Hermosa- suspiro Nimue y sus ojos se perdieron en sus recuerdos.

-Después… según los libros. Pasaron los años, y te volviste casi tan poderosa como Merlin y, aprovechando su confianza… y amor. -

-No me aproveche. El quería sobrepasarse conmigo y aun ni siquiera me proponía ser mas que pupila y maestro, y mejor no empezaba con el sobre matrimonio por que el… desaparecía. Ademas de que el pensamiento de su hijo le comenzaba a afectar -dijo Nimue con un leve sonrojo- Tenia que hacer algo con el-

-Yo solo digo lo que leí- dijo Harry un poco desconcertado por la nueva actitud de Nimue.-Continuando. Lo enga… Le quito su poder. A el lo encerró en una cueva o en una torre de cristal o en el tronco de un roble, según las distintas versiones-

-La historia esta mal.-dijo Nimue con un leve puchero, no entendía por que esos ademanes le recordaban a Hermione. Tal vez tenia algo que ver con que Merlín estuviera enamorada de ella y que el estuviera enamorado de Hermione. Tal vez.

-Primero, no encerré a Merlín. Si le quite su poder pero no lo encerré simplemente se volvió un Muggle-

-¿Se puede quitar la magia a un mago y volverlo un muggle?-pregunto Harry abriendo grande la boca.

-Ups. Hable de mas- dijo Nimue tapándose la boca.

Harry ni-siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en el fondo del lago parados en arena negra con corales por todos lados y con las corrientes revolviendo le el pelo.

-Lo importante. Su poder era descomunal, tanto que ni siquiera yo podría controlarlo. Por eso lo dividí en tres.- Respondió Nimue con una sonrisa y evitando la pregunta de Harry.-La primera no la escondí en cueva, seria una tontería con el crecimiento de los muggles a lo loco, seria cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontrara. La deje encerrada en la roca mas dura y grande que encontré en la parte donde los muggles no la alcanzaran. Donde solo magos la encontraran y lo hicieron. Y se repartieron el poder entre cuatro-

-¿Una formación rocosa junto a un lago, bosques extensos, rodeado de montañas y con energía mágica?-Pregunto Harry con la boca abierta.- ¿Poder entre cuatro y eran magos?-

-Exacto. En Hogwarts- coincidió Nimue con una sonrisa.

-Entonces eso significa. Puedo ir por el poder de Merlín.-comenzó- Esta en Hogwarts… ¿Pero donde yo he estado en…?-

-Escucha todo Harry antes de que hagas conclusiones.-dijo Nimue como si lo regañara- La segunda no esta en una torre de cristal…y tampoco un tronco de roble. Era una isla peligrosa y aterradora, donde existía una formación de cristales tan alta que se veía desde Londinium… raras veces. Y en la punta deje la segunda parte encerrada en el báculo mágico de Merlín. Era tan poderosa esa parte que era mas de la mitad del poder que contenía Merlín-

-¿Una isla que se ve desde Londres?-pregunto Harry incrédulo, la verdad no conocía ninguna isla que se viera desde ese lugar. Y menos ya que Londres se encontraba a la mitad del continente.

\- Si, Londinium. Era increíble en ese entonces, supongo que con el tiempos ya esta mucho mejor -Divago Nimue.

-¿Y la ultima?-

-En la perla mas grande y poderosa que encontré en el mar-dijo Nimue sonriente.

-Una en la tierra, una en el mar y la ultima en el cielo-dijo Harry asintiendo.-¿Ahora no solo tengo que encontrar un anillo y horrocrux? ¿También el poder de merlín?-

\- No-contesto Nimue con una gran sonrisa- Ya lo has echo. Ya tienes dos de tres-

-¿Como, cuando, donde, por que …?-

-Solo te Falta el para que-ironizo Nimue riéndose un poquito- Es por eso que te he escogido. No solo eres fuerte, valiente, leal, inteligente y decidido. También eres noble e ingenuo. -

-Yo me describiría como alguien que intenta ver el vaso medio lleno- respondió Harry sintiendo la sangre en sus orejas.

-¿Por que crees que estamos aquí?-pregunto Nimue sonriendo.

-El poder de Merlín ¿Tu lo tienes?-

-No iba dejar que todo ese poder se perdiera en el mar y que alguien estúpido o malo lo encontrara. Así que me encerré en ella y desde entonces busco a quien entregárselo-

-¿Entonces los tienes?- repitió la pregunta Harry esperando que fuera verdad.

-Uno… si- dijo Nimue quitando la perla de su cinturón y mostrándola en alto. - La segunda la has conseguido por ser parte de tu propiedad-

-El castillo- dijo Harry abriendo mucho mas la boca.

Y aun mas cuando Nimue estiro su mano y aparecieron los cinco sellos de Hogwarts, que se fundieron en uno solo creando una piedra negra y enorme con cinco picos que a la luz brillaba de diversos colores. Ambas cosas una en cada mano. No era el agua quien los cubría o no realmente, era la magia de ambas cosas y solo podía describirlas como inmensurable. Le recordaba a la magia que sintió al llegar al castillo, confundiendo lo, ahogándolo y frustrando sus sentidos.

-Solo necesitas reclamarlas- dijo Nimue estirándole los objetos- Ya son tuyas-

-Pero no he pasado las pruebas- respondió Harry mirando los ojos de Nimue- ¿Que paso con la de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff?-

-Ya las has pasado. No como tu crees pero ya has demostrado esas cualidades que ambas casas valoran- respondió Nimue.

Todo a su alrededor cambiaba. Estaban en la torre flotante, las puertas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya habían sido cerradas y los emblemas brillaban en la pared. En medio de la habitación un atril con forma de cerdo alado. Aquellas alas sostenían un libro, un grimorio blanco con un dragón dibujado en la tapa de color negro, y brillaba.

-¿Cuando?-pregunto nuevamente revolviéndose el pelo. Ya se sentía idiota, la verdad.

-En esta semana, demostrando que tienes los conocimientos suficientes y que aun así no a hecho que tu corazón sea corrupto- dijo Nimue mostrando le las imágenes de cuando el hacia los exámenes y salia sin siquiera hablar de lo fácil que le eran.- Y también cuando demostraste esa lealtad que le tienes a las personas. A tus amigos y seres amados.

Ahora monstruo la imagen de cuando paro las cadenas que se dirigían a Hagrid y de el ayudando a McGonagall. Y nuevas imágenes que nunca vio o podía ver. Hagrid en el bosque con los gigantes sonriendo y a McGonagall en San Mundo siendo atendida por la Doc. Emma.

-¿Era tan fácil?-pregunto Harry casi exhausto.

-Nada de eso. Aveces es muy difícil ser leal a las personas que en algún punto te han criticado o acusado. Pero tu lo hiciste. Y no muchos serian capases de ocultar su inteligencia en pro de la cordialidad mientras ayudan a los mas posibles. Como ya te lo a dicho alguien, a eso se le llama ser sabio-dijo Nimue mostrando le nuevamente la perla y la piedra.- En cuanto la prueba de Gryffindor termino, las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se activaron. Esperando el momento en que tu demostraras esos valores innatos-

-Por que siento que no he echo nada y que no lo merezco- dijo Harry mirando ambas cosas en las manos de Nimue.

-Eres un mago muy extraño, Harry Potter- dijo Nimue sonriendo de lado a lado.-Cualquier otro mago ya hubiera tomado el poder de Merlín… sin en cambio ¿Tu por que no?-

-No se si estoy preparado, yo no lo merezco sin hacer nada y… simplemente no sienta que soy apto-

-Y por eso mismo Harry, es que lo eres- dijo Nimue acercándole la piedra y la perla- Yo jamas le daría este poder a alguien que no lo mereciera. Esto es lo que te mereces-

Nimue se arrodillo sosteniendo la perla y la piedra en lo alto. Harry dudo pero lentamente acerco sus manos a los objetos, con tan solo estar cerca podía sentir la fuerza y la magia comprimida.

-¿Y si no logro controlarla?-pregunto Harry antes de tomarla.

-Para liberar el poder, necesitaras la tercera pieza- dijo Nimue inclinando la cabeza.- Hasta ese día guardaras estas piezas donde nadie mas pueda tomarlas-

Y antes de que pudiera pensar, decir o hacer algo. Sus manos rozaron la lisa y fría superficie de la perla, las filosas y calientes puntas de la piedra. A la altura de su corazón ardió y se encendió con una luz cobriza.

-Dios Salve Rey Mago, Dios Salve Rey Dragón- dijo Nimue antes de que todo se disolviera.

La luz que surgía de su pecho ilumino la tela que estaba en el arco de piedra que estaba en medio de la sala de misterios, en el Ministerio.

-Al fin, mi Rey- dijo la voz ancestral- Ahora solo ven y demuestra que lo vales-

Despertó abruptamente y con los grimorios flotando sobre sus cabezas. Como las anteriores veces la información se vació en cuestión de segundos. Lo dejo cansado, sudoroso y con el dolor de cabeza mas increíble de todo la historia. Y tan pronto como asimilo la información sintió la tierra por muy debajo de sus pies y el aire a su al redor. Era como por primera vez sintiera todo lo que lo rodeaba desde la piedra, hasta el oxigeno que entraba por sus fosas nasales. Pero se despejo cuando vio que sus manos comenzaron a brillar de amarillo y azul. Tan pronto como se despejo los grimorios se volvieron a guardar en la bolsa y el respiro jadeante.

Hermione despertó también al escucharlo jadear. Por un segundo sintió que todo solo paso en su cabeza, un dolor en el pecho le indicaba que no era cierto y que realmente sucedió. Se disculpo con Hermione diciendo que era una pesadilla y se dirigió al baño. Adentro se levanto la pijama para ver justo en su pecho a la altura del corazón, un símbolo grabado con los colores negro, rojo, dorado y plateado. Un nuevo tatuaje… o lo que parecía la mitad de un tatuaje. El símbolo Pendragon a medio acabar.

-Genial, Nimue -gruño Harry mientras se sentía completamente agotado. Por toda la información obtenida-Ahora tengo que explicarle a Hermione, no solo un tatuaje. Si no que le explicare como mágicamente dos tatuajes me salieron de la nada.-

Después regreso a la cama. La sensación dejada era tal que simplemente no pudo dormir mas. La fuente mágica de Hogwarts venia de Merlín, Nimue tenia la otra parte y esas dos ahora residían en su pecho. Dos piezas perdidas, una de excalibur y una de Merlín, ademas de algo guardado en una cabaña o una cueva, en Gringgots, Naggini y el alma dentro de el. Y podría olvidarse de todo eso.

Cada que parecía que el camino se acortaba, nuevamente estaba mas lejos. ¿Cuando acabaría con todo eso? Por lo menos no tenia que buscar dos fragmentos del poder de Merlín. Aun no tenia idea de muchas cosas, pero seguro lo resolvería.

Cuando Hermione despertó el simplemente dijo que tuvo una noche larga, y no era mentira entre tanto pensar y reflexionar.

Su examen final, era de historia de la magia, no iba a tener lugar hasta la tarde. Aunque ha Harry le hubiera encantado intentar dormir se levanto para dar un ultimo repaso con Hermione, la cual se mostraba mas tranquila aunque seguía mirando a Umbridge como si la quisiera muerta. Hermione recordaba mejor la historia en los libros, el medio conocía la historia pero cientos de detalles eran diferente. Como lo contado por Nimue, Quien diría que ella esperaba que Merlín le propusiera matrimonio.

Hablando de matrimonio, no tenia idea de porque pero antes de ir a desayunar saco de la cartera la caja que contenía dos anillos a juego y se lo quedo mirando un rato. Ella se lo pidió y el simplemente dijo que no, por que quería hacer todo correcto. Pero como lo dijo el mismo a Nimue nada era correcto y nada era incorrecto, a la hora de ser feliz. Y algo era seguro en Harry, su felicidad estaba a lado de Hermione.

-¡Listo Harry!-dijo Hermione bajando por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas ya cambiada y convicción para los exámenes.

-Listo, amor- dijo Harry metiendo la caja en su bolsillo.

Todos los de quinto año entraron en el gran comedor, a las dos en punto y ocuparon sus asientos frente a sus hojas de examen que estaban boca abajo. Harry se sentía agotado. Solo quería acabar con el examen y salir un rato con Hermione por los terrenos, jugar al quidditch con Ron un rato y dejar los problemas para el siguiente año escolar.

-Volteen sus hojas- ordeno el profesor Marchbanks desde frente del comedor, volteando el gigantesco reloj de arena.-Comiencen-

Harry calvo la vista en la primera pregunta. ¿Cual fue la revuelta de duendes? enseguida con la pluma rasgo la respuesta en la hoja del examen. Aquel examen era relativamente fácil aunque lo complicaba acordarse de los echos que la historia había cambiado. Logro responder todas, y aun así sentía que algunas se encontraba mal por el hecho que puesto el contenido de su mente y no el de los libros.

Siguió repasando las preguntas con el tiempo que le sobraba, alzaba la vista para verificar cuanto le faltaba, se topo con la cabellera de Parvati Patil, cuyo pelo negro largo caía detrás de su silla. Un par de veces se pregunto como había echo para tener lucecitas diminutas y doradas que brillaban en el cuando se movía ligeramente su cabeza y tenia que sacudir su propia cabeza para aclararla.

Alrededor de Harry las plumas arañaban apresuradamente los pergaminos, como ratas en su madriguera. Notaba el sol que calentaba mucho la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¿Que le pasaba?, ¿Acaso era el poder de Merlín? Estaba empezando a repasar sus respuestas sobre los magos de Liechtenstein cuando se mareo. Sus ojos picaban, ardían de verdad, cuando cerro sus ojos para refrescarlos aun veía la luz a través de sus parpados, lo cual lo obligo a poner las manos en sus ojos para quedar en el oscuro y fresco. Veía el fosfeno dentro de sus ojos. Cuando todos esos destellos se convirtieron en formas mas nítidas y distinguibles.

Era un largo pasillo, lleno de esferas brillantes y plateadas mientras una gran serpiente se arrastraba junto a el, parecía no tener fin. Llego a la fila noventa y siete giro a la izquierda y se apresuro por el pasillo que se dividía en entre dos filas. Llegaron a una forma en el suelo, una forma negra retorciéndose como un animal herido.

El estomago de Harry se contrajo de terror y preocupación.

Una voz sonó fría y desprovista de algún sentimiento, parecía salir de su propia boca mientras la serpiente a su lado reptaba cerca de la figura negra.

-Tomala para mi... ahora... yo no puedo tocarlo pero tu si-

La forma negra se movió, el hombre que estaba en el suelo dejo escapar un gemido, intento levantarse, pero cayo de nuevo retorciéndose. Harry se estaba riendo, mientras levantaba la varita. Pero no su varita una diferente, blanca y extraña.

-Crucio-

El hombre profirió un grito de agonía, pero raramente Harry no sintió ni compasión, ni nada, simplemente... no sintió nada. Muy despacio se acerco el hombre, y sus brazos temblaron. El hombre que estaba en el suelo irguió y se movió bruscamente como si sus manos estuvieran atadas en su espalda y levanto su cabeza, estaba manchada de sangre, el cabello largo y des arreglado, su cara mostraba mucho maltrato y desnutrición, el se retorcía de dolor.

-Tendrás que matarme- susurro Sirius.

Harry cerro los ojos. No era su mente y tampoco algo que quisiera ver, simplemente… no era algo real. ¿Por que Sirius tendría esa apare ciencia tan desarreglada? Cuando ya tenia un aspecto mejor y se reglaba excelente

Alguien grito, alguien gritaba su nombre.

{Sal de mi mente}dijo Harry y concentro toda su magia en despejarla.

Sintió el frio piso de piedra y algo cálido debajo de la nuca. Harry abrió los ojos, estaba a lado de su pupitre, Hermione arrodillada y dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en sus piernas. El examen parecía suspendido nadie miraba su pergaminos, si no directo a el.

-¿Estas bien chico?-Pregunto el profesor Marchbanks parado junto a el, mientras Hermione le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si- dijo Harry reaccionando al fin.

-¿Que paso Harry?-dijo Hermione con voz llorosa, acariciando la mejilla.

-Me quede dormido- dijo Harry intentando sonar lo mas normal que podía.

-Y por eso gritaste "Sal de mi cabeza"-grito la voz de Malfoy desde un punto que no podía ver.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Harry como escusa, ciertamente le dolía mucho mas la cicatriz.

Pensaba el por que sus barreras no detuvieron la intrusión de Voldemort. No es que no lo hubiera intentado antes y que fallo. En ese momento parte de su mente lo dejo entrar y no solo entrar, le colo visiones que no eran del todo ciertas. ¿Acaso era por su cansancio mental? Con el aprendizaje de la magia elemental de tierra y aire, ademas de obtener dos partes del poder de Merlín. Era como si todas sus defensas fueran de papel. Necesitaba nuevamente levantarlas, pero su magia estaba algo rara y apenas y podía controlarla.

¿Quien decía que obtener poder era bueno? Ciertamente era mas una patada en el trasero mientras ya lo tenias adolorido.

Todos lo vieron entre curiosos y asustados.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermería, la presión de los exámenes suele ser mucha- señalo comprensivo el viejo mago y palmeo el hombro de Harry-¡Eso pasa, incluso a Dumbledore! ¡Parecía muy cansado en sus últimos días!¿Quieres un poco de agua fresca?-

-No es necesario ir a la enfermería, solo, necesito un poco de aire-dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza

-¿Seguro? -dijo el profesor mirando intensamente a Harry.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno tal ves puedas regresar al salón en un rato, para corregir su ultima respuesta-dijo el profesor devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-No es necesario, he acabado y aunque lo revisara no creo cambiar nada- aseguro Harry.

-Valla directo a su cuarto y tomo un buen descanso- dijo el profesor tomando el examen del piso. Al parecer lo había derribado.

-Okey- dijo Harry, luego se paro mientras Hermione lo seguía sujetándolo y al intentar retirarse ella le tomo por la túnica con su rostro preocupado.

Sin importarle mucho que el profesor estuviera junto a ella. Se acerco y la beso.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo y le con la mirada intento darle a entender que le diría en cuanto saliera del examen.

Hermione hizo una mueca, casi como si supiera que algo muy malo paso y de verdad Harry se sorprendió ante la habilidad que tenia su novia. Le sorprendía lo bien que lo conocía, y eso era mucho ya que con pocas personas podía comunicarse como con ella. Pero el sabia también que no podría interrumpir el examen por sus cosas. Aunque esas cosas fueran Lord Voldemort y sus intentos de matarlo.

-Te veo al rato- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.- Saca una "E" por los dos-

-Bien- dijo Hermione sin quitarle la mirada- Directo al dormitorio-

-Directo al dormitorio- concordó Harry dándole a entender que iría a la torre flotante.

-¿E por los dos?Eso seria sacar un 190 por ciento en Historia- escucho que dijo el profesor mientras se alejaba.

-Lo se- dijo Hermione sin un solo gramo de duda.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando como algunos parecían estar muy atentos a sus movimientos. En cuanto la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo a la torre de Gryffindor, tan rápido como pudo entro incluso abriendo el retrato de la señora gorda de golpe asustando la. Soltó un grito de enojo, cuando la cerro del mismo modo.

Entro a su habitación rápidamente, gracias a Merlín todos sus compañeros seguían en examen.

-Dobby, Kreacher- dijo Harry mirando el techo, al siguiente segundo bajo la vista junto a el estaba el viejo elfo y también pequeño elfo con una gran sonrisa en su boca, que salto y se abraso a su torso, provocando un dolor en las costillas.

-Amo, es un gusto verlo- dijo Dobby soltado se y poniéndose a lado- Dobby esta feliz de que le llame-

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte-dijo Harry haciendo una ligera sonrisa -Kreacher, ¿Como esta McGonagall?-

-Bien, a la profesora la atendieron enseguida- dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia-Aunque dudo que salga de ahí, en un par de semanas-

-Gracias por llevarla- dijo Harry moviendo su cama y comenzando a bajar por las escaleras- Siento que las ultimas veces solo les hablara para sacarnos de un apuro-

-No importa, nosotros le debemos mucho al amo Potter- dijo Libby siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- Lamento pedirles tantas cosas y que no sepan el por que pero ahora también necesito un favor- dijo Harry acariciando a la cabeza de Dobby -Necesito que vallan con cada miembro de la orden del fénix y les adviertan que Voldemort intentara usarlos para llegar a mi. Indiquen les que se escondan bien y que deben estar listos, Kreacher necesito que tu cuides de McGonagall, si alguien o algo intenta llevársela de San Mungo, sacala de ahí y traela a Hogwarts-

-Como ordene el amo- dijo Kreacher y un segundo después desaparecio.

-Yo también me voy amo- dijo Dobby, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer Harry lo abraso.

EL elfo lo acepto, Harry no supo ni siquiera porque pero lo sostuvo un buen rato. Era como si sintiera que ya no volvería ver al a su amigo. Se olvido de eso para continuar.

-Dobby, quiero que vallas con Sirius y lo mantengas a salvo, el y tu, no lo dejes solo- dijo Harry separándose un poco.- Cuidate, si te ven en peligro traelos a todos a la sala de menesteres, dile a todos los demás elfos a mi disposición que se queden vigilando a todos los miembros y que si pasa algo los traigan a Hogwarts-

-Amo, Dobby seguirá sus ordenes- dijo el elfo sonriendo mucho.-Alguna cosa mas-

-Si... bueno, también quisiera que rastrearas a Dumbledore, le des un mensaje de mi parte- dijo Harry pensando el mensaje-"No dejare que la obtenga. Iré a destruirla"-

-Lo encontrare y cuidare del señor Black- dijo Dobby con esa determinación que solo ponía cuando se trataba de el.

-Cuidate mi amigo- dijo Harry acariciando su cabeza.

-Si, mi amigo Harry Potter- dijo Dobby con los ojos casi llorosos.

Un pop se escucho y Harry se encontraba solo a mitad de las escaleras. Continuo bajando y llego rápidamente a la sala de menesteres, cruzo y ahí en medio de la torre flotante se encontraba lo que vio con Nimue. Un atril con un grimorio sobre de el. Y las puertas de las pruebas ya selladas con el emblemas de las casas.

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la sala y todo su cuerpo se sintió diferente. La energía adentro era mas pesada y todo era mas luminoso. Su mano derecha se lleno de polvo y poco a poco ese polvo se convirtió en tierra para finalizar en roca. Su mano izquierda le recorrió el aire mientras que de un momento a otro se convirtió en un torbellino. La manipulación de la tierra y aire tenia esas habilidades. Aunque también otras propiedades como el fuego calentar el espíritu o corazón de una persona y como el agua de curar el cuerpo. Solo que todavía no lograba comprender las del todo.

-Pensamos que ya no vendrías. Harry- dijo La voz de Revé.

-Tan tonto eres que podrías dejarnos esperando- dijo Huffy.

-Deja a Harry, después de todo no ha sido nada fácil para el-regaño Revé aunque Huffy solo bufo.

Y si exactamente como lo escuchaba. Sus dos maestras paradas a lado del atril y mirándolo con los ojos brillosos.

-Maestras no entiendo del todo- dijo Harry acercándose.- Yo no pase sus pruebas. Y aun así he conseguido sus magias elementales-

-Es muy fácil, Harry- dijo Revé en tono maternal.- Ya he visto la facultad de tu mente que te permite aprender, entender, razonar, tomar decisiones y formarse una idea de la realidad. Mesclar todo eso y ocupar lo adecuadamente-

-Y yo tu sentimiento de respeto y fidelidad a los propios principios morales, a los compromisos y hacia los que te rodea-contesto Huffy luciendo mucho menos enojada que todas las anteriores veces que la vio.- Un espíritu incansable y una lealtad inigualable-

-Eres tanto un leal como inteligente y trabajador como curioso. Las cualidades de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff -continuaron las dos.

-pero… ¿Por que no pase pruebas? ¿Como...-

-Por que ya has pasado esas pruebas en la vida. -dijo Revé acercándose y sonriendo le- Desde que llegamos a tus manos, comenzamos a inspeccionar esos aspectos en ti. Tu inteligencia para encontrar la piedra, tu fortaleza pelear contra el basilisco y Riddle, la bondad de escuchar y comprender a tu padrino, ademas de cada prueba del torneo sorteada con tus mas puras y natas habilidades y por ultimo...-

-Todo este año- dijo Huffy con una miranda intensa- Leal aunque ellos te dieron la espalda. Decidido e inteligente para conseguir a los gigantes y duendes. Noble al entender el motivo de los Slytherin y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlos. Ser capas de remediar los errores del mundo sobre Sirius y Hagrid, incluso darle a las personas lo que necesitaban para tener sus mas profundos deseos… como Sofí con una familia, Los gemelos con su tienda, Neville con sus padres -

-Nosotras no podemos ponerte pruebas que ya has pasado con creces en la vida real. No pienses que se te han otorgado solo por que si.- continuo Revé acariciándole las mejillas.- Por que te las has ganado-

-¿Y lo del poder de Merlín? Yo...-

-No podemos ayudarte en eso- continuo Huffy pareciendo preocupada- No tenemos idea del poder que te dijo Nimue, solo podemos asegurarte que todo lo que dijo es verdadero-

-Solo diremos que el poder esta encerrado aquí- dijo Revé sonriendo mientras que colocaba una mano justo en su corazón, a donde tenia el incompleto tatuaje.

-¿En el tatuaje?.-

-No.-dijo Huffy algo molesta- En tu corazón, lumbrera-

-Se siente extraño- respondió Harry llevando una mano a su pecho- Es como si fuera mio y no al mismo tiempo. Casi siento que fluye como un rio pero choca con mi propia magia y conocimiento creando un caudal furioso... No se realmente como describirlo.-

-No tienes que apresurarte. Poco a poco lo controlaras y lo convertirás en tu poder- dijo Revé sonriendo le- Pero antes debes aprender algunas cosas mas-

-¿Mas?-se quejo Harry como niño pequeño, pero es que de tanto conocimiento y ya le dolía la cabeza.

-Nunca se deja de aprender Harry- continuo Revé con un ligero regaño.- Necesitas las ultimas piezas que a completaran tu poder y los elementos-

-Me dijo que yo sabia donde estaba el otro anillo- dijo Harry mas cerca del atril y mirando el grimorio. -He revisado en mis memorias. Pero nunca vi un solo indicio-

-No esta en tus memorias- contesto Revé difuminándose.

-Tampoco es lo que tu crees- continuo Huffy también empezando a desaparecer.

-Y recuerda Harry "Los caminos que son correctos y que te llevan a donde deseas, nunca son los mas fáciles"- dijeron ambas.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Por donde tengo que continuar?-pregunto Harry algo desesperado al ver que comenzaban a desaparecer.- Maestros Guíen me, Por favor-

Sin en cambio ellas solo sonrieron mientras decían- Lo que haces y por donde continúes, es tu decisión-

Harry asintió. Pensó que seguía doliendo le mucho la cabeza y la cicatriz para entender todas sus palabras.

Miro el grimorio por unos minutos preguntándose, el por que a el le pasaba todo. Pero recordó que su camino estaba sellado desde antes de que naciera, así que técnicamente la culpa de todo lo tenían las dríadas. Tomo el libro el cual ni siquiera tenia cerrojo simplemente estaba ahí, para quien lograra terminar las pruebas. Su sexto grimorio y podría ser que no el ultimo. Lo guardo, no tenia tempo de revisarlo y descubrir los secretos que ocultaba en sus lineas.

Antes que pasara algo mas, saco la cartera, reviso el inventario dentro de su Bóveda y saco el pequeño objeto que le hizo sonreír y guardo dentro de su bolsillo. Aprovecho para guardar la caja con los anillos matrimoniales de su madre. Suspiro. Aquel pequeño objeto podría ser muy poco comparado con lo mucho que quería expresar.

Pensó en sus siguientes movimientos. Solo se le ocurrió uno, uno loco y muy problemático. No tenia tiempo a detenerse, tenia que continuar si quería lograr algo antes de que fuera tarde.

Como odiaba tener planes tan suicidas.


	52. Capitulo 52-La travesia en el Testhral

**Segundo capitulo y Continuación del anterior. A quienes dejaron Reviews les contestare... para cuando suba el siguiente. La misma dinámica.**

 **Lean, Disfruten y Comente.**

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 52.- La travesía en el Testhral

Subió a la sala de menesteres y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a todo. Enseguida la puerta se abrió de golpe, Frente a el estaba Hermione y Ron, mirándolo asustados.

-¡Harry!- exclamo Hermione-¿Que paso?-

-¿Como es que entraron aquí? -dijo Harry sorprendido.

Hermione y Ron se vieron entre si. Ella chasqueo la lengua y Ron rodó los ojos.

-Ya he entrado contigo.- respondió ella.

-Y crees que no se donde estaba la entrada a la sala de menesteres, de verdad Harry desapareces cada noche. Bueno, cada noche que Hermione no se duerme junto a ti- replico Ron negando con la cabeza.

\- O claro.- dijo Harry disimulando. Era cierto todo eso pero su cabeza empezaba a doler mucho. Apenas y pensaba claro. Se sentó intentando controlar sus pensamientos. Hermione se acomodo a su lado, Ron enfrente de ambos parecían demasiado tranquilos.

-¿Que paso en el examen Harry?-pregunto Ron preocupado-¿Por que gritaste?-

-Voldemort, logro meterse en mi mente-dijo Harry recordando el ardor que sintió antes de ver aquella escena.

-¿Como ...-empezó Ron pero Harry lo interrumpió, no tenia ganas de explicar mas de lo que debía.

-Me mostró unas imágenes, algo que el creo para mi.-dijo Harry bruscamente- Me enseño como tenia a Sirius y lo estaba torturando-

-¿Donde?, ¿Como?-interrogo Hermione, cuya tes paso a ser una mas blanca.

-No. Tranquila, solo era algo que el quería que viera. No lo tiene realmente- contesto Harry.

-¿Como lo sabes? puede ser real-dijo Ron igual de pálido que Hermione.

-No lo es. Bueno en un principio pensé que estaba ocurriendo como lo de tu papa o las visiones obtenidas del horrocrux. Pero era diferente mas seco, raro y ademas de que Sirius estaba como en los periódicos después de su audiencia, con el pelo largo, la barba crecida y una mirada triste. Supongo que ningún Mortifago lo ha visto después de su audiencia en el verano. Sin una imagen clara el no podía crear un Sirius creíble, eso fue lo que lo delato-

-Bueno, entonces todo esta bien, ¿No?-dijo Ron algo mas calmado, pero Harry no podía ocultar sus planes. No a ellos.

-He enviado a todo los elfos a vigilar a toda la orden del fénix. Para que Voldemort no los tenga en su poder, Kreacher esta cuidando de McGonagall y Dobby de Sirius- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, su mano temblaba y sus ojos se detonaba miedo. Casi como si supiera lo que el estaba a punto de decir-Pero no puedo dejar que Voldemort consiga la profecía. Si me necesita significa que el no entrara al ministerio, pero si no aparesco el ira en persona. Ademas de que he estado pensando en que si se infiltra en el ministerio, podía controlar el detector o hacer algo Taboo-

-¿Taboo?-pregunto Ron alzando una ceja.

-Si, se hechiza la palabra o una acción, y esta no puede ser hecha o pronunciada sin que algo pase-explico Hermione rápidamente- Es una magia muy fuerte, y el único artefacto que puede lograrlo esta en el ministerio junto con el libro Detector-

-Exacto- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Harry- hablo Hermione en una voz asustada-¿Como lograría entrar Voldemort en el ministerio sin que nadie se de cuenta?, Vimos lo abarrotada de gente que estaba-

-No en el departamento de misterios, ni en el piso inefable- dijo Harry recordando su pequeña intromisión.-Ahí no dejan que ni una persona pase y la presencia mágica era muy poderosa, tanto que la conexión con Voldemort y contigo se bloqueaban-

-pero.. Harry, si Voldemort estuviera ahí- razono Hermione, mirándolo con sus ojos color miel tan fijamente que se perdió por un segundo.¿Acaso el podría realizar esa pregunta a ella? -Seguramente ya hubiera robado el detector ademas del artefacto para hacer el Taboo, y claro, la profecía-

-No, lo que el quiere en este momento es la profecía. El desea mi profecía- dijo Harry claramente- No la puede obtener sin mi, nadie puede tocarla sin que termine dañado por ella-

-Quiere que tu la tomes,entonces ¿Por que irías al ministerio ahora?-dijo Ron con voz calmada-Podíamos ir en vacaciones, cuando el no este ahí-

-Bueno si...-dijo Harry suspirando-pero… Compartimos profecía… el...-

-Voldemort también podría tomarla. Y si el no puede ir en persona- continuo Hermione con su linea de pensamiento, aunque la verdad es que el apenas y soportaba su dolor de cabeza.-Por eso te mando la visión, quiere que tu lo hagas por el, quiere obtenerla y estará preparado para cuando lleguemos-

-Ya se- contesto Harry.- Pero como he dicho si ve que yo no voy, el ira en persona y en cuanto obtenga la profecía y sepa que tiene que matarme para poder a completar sus planes, nadie lo detendrá y vendrá por mi. No importa donde, cuando o con quien este, simplemente vendrá y me matara. Y aun no estoy preparado para darle cara. -dijo Harry muy serio y decidido a ir al ministerio.

-Mira, lo siento- argumento Hermione molesta - Pero no tiene mucho sentido, estas hablando de robar, no solo el detector si no también de un artilugio muy poderoso, ademas de tu profecía. Y si no fuera suficiente todo en las narices del mago tenebroso mas poderoso que se ha visto en miles de años-

-Podemos hacerlo. Sin confrontaciones- dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry- Hemos estado antes en el ministerio, tenemos una idea del lugar. Y solo es entrar tomar las cosas y salir. Ademas de que si el esta preparado para cuando lleguemos, eso significa que nos facilitara las cosas. Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad para hacer todo lo que quieres Harry-

-Bien. Podríamos ir - dijo Hermione aun mas molesta- Solo tengo algo que decirte-

Harry sintió, asustado de lo que su novia pudiera decir.

-¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!... pero tienes cosas que me dan ganas de encerrarte en las mazmorras y… - Gruño un poco mientras agitaba su puño -¿No crees que tienes un poco la manía de ser Héroe?-dijo Hermione fuertemente-De verdad, siempre poniéndote en peligro con tal de mantener a los demás a salvo-

-No puedo quedarme sentado viendo como Voldemort, sigue avanzando- dijo Harry intentando defenderse.- Una vez que sepa la profesia, ira por el detector para buscarme y si eso no funcione activara el taboo… en cuestión de meses… en menos de un año el...

-Lo se, pero...-lucia muy obstinada- quiero decir, en primer año fuiste a buscar la piedra filosofal. Si Ron y yo no te hubiéramos ayudado, seguramente hubieras enfrentado todos esos peligros sin nadie. En segundo, tu dejaste a Ron y te lanzaste en busca de Ginny, enfrentando a un basilisco, el año pasado, salvaste no solo a Ron, si no también a Daphne y a esa pequeña Delacour..., fuiste solo a hablar con los duendes, enfrentaste los gigantes solo, salvaste al padre de Ron. Nuevamente solo.-

Una oleada de cansancio subió a su pecho y se sintió adolorido por sus palabras.

-Todo eso ha sido un acto de grandes, es por eso y por muchas cosas mas que me gustaste y comencé a amarte- continuo rápidamente Hermione, que parecía algo preocupada - Todos piensan que eres noble y genial, pero muy pocas veces piensas en lo mejor para ti. Por eso han intentado esta vez, solo por este año, ser ellos quienes te protegían-

-Mione, no estoy intentando ser el héroe- dijo Harry algo enojado- y lo sabes. No quiero gloria, fama… ni siquiera que me agradezcan. -

-No, no, no- dijo Hermione agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro-No es lo que he querido decir-

-Mione, si tienes algo que decir solo dilo- dijo Harry intentando calmarse.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que... no puedes hacer todo solo, necesitas ayuda. Creí que lo entendía, pero todo este tiempo has estado haciéndolo solo, excluyendo a Ron y a mi-dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Harry- Nosotros queremos ayudarte, no tienes que ser el elegido si tu no quieres-

-Lo se- dijo Harry con una voz lenta-Pero no quiero…. No puedo… no… no permitiré que salgan lastimados-

-Nos has entrenado muy bien- dijo Ron pareciendo algo renuente a meterse en la discusión de ambos.

-NO ENTIENDEN- grito Harry levantándose y mirándolos con algo de furia.

-EXPLICANOS- grito Hermione también levantándose.- DINOS POR QUE NO LO ENTENDEMOS. POR QUE NO NOS DEJAS AYUDARTE-

-POR QUE TODAS LAS NOCHE SUEÑO QUE MUEREN-

Un largo silencio recorrió la habitacional, Harry miro los ojos de confusión de Ron, la mirada extrañada y temerosa de Hermione.

-He tenido pesadillas por años, las he logrado controlar. Pero desde que vi a todos los que mato Voldemort, incluidos mis padres y ami ji. Me di cuenta de cuantas personas ha matado como si no fueran nada para el-dijo Harry con la voz quebrada- No quiero que nadie mas muera... por mi culpa. Y empezaron aparecer a todos los que amo en mis sueño, muertos a mis pies y… no sortiaria… no podría vivir… Si ustedes no están bien. Por eso no quiero ni dormir. Por eso me entreno hasta que mi cuerpo casi no logra moverse. No quiero que mueran-

-¿Y nosotros tenemos que aceptar verte ir a donde podrías morir?-pregunto Ron molesto.- ¿Tenemos que aceptar isa de fácil que tu te sacrifiques?-

-Nosotros tampoco queremos verte morir.-dijo Hermione llorando mientras lo veía- ¿Crees que yo soportaría verte morir? NO NUNCA…. NO PODRÍA - grito un poco- yo… estaría destrozada. Y ¿Quieres que acepte que iras solo?-

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Ron, se había levantado y se encontraba ya a su lado- Todo lo que has echo asta ahora a sido ser tu mismo. Pero no tienes que hacerlo mas solo-

Hermione le acaricio una mejilla y Harry la sostuvo, era cálido y como siempre suave. De inmediato lo reconforto.

-Ron cuéntale.-dijo Hermione firme.-Cuéntale todo ahora-

-¿Contarme?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-¿Por que crees que no avisamos a los profesores cuando no te encontramos en el tren?, ¿Quien crees que ha ocultado a tus maestros de Dumbledore? ¿Quien crees que le dijo a Theo que hablara contigo antes?-pregunto Ron con voz apagada.- ¿Quien crees que ha ocultad que desapareces en las noches y en la mañana regresas agotado? ¿Sabes que a dado la cara por todos tus secretos frente a Dumbledore y McGonagall?. Sabemos que tenias cosas que hacer y decidimos...-

Intercambio una mirada con Hermione y ella sintió.

-Engañarlos-dijo Ron con media sonrisa.- Dumbledore vino en las vacaciones y como sabrás me dijo lo mismo que a Hermione. Que tu estabas muy extraño, tu magia descontrolada, blabla bla blabla. Al principio me dijo que tenia que protegerte y ver tus cambios para evitar que estuvieras en un riesgo. Pedí tiempo para pensarlo. Lamento decir que… pues le creí en un principio. Dude un poco, pero cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea en la torre de astronomía, entendí que tu estabas comportándote de esa forma por que te sentías traicionado. Entonces cambie mi forma de pensar, y… bueno mentí muchas veces a Dumbledore sobre tu paradero o como estabas-

-Estabas encubriendo me- dijo Harry sintiéndose mejor y miro a Ron que asentía.

-Yo era… su principal fuente de información por pasar contigo durante las noches, en la sala de menesteres y durante los descansos. Hermione… bueno ella es tu novia y no confiaría totalmente en su información. Pero si era yo quien le decía lo creería mas-dijo Ron un poco apenado

-¿Los demás también?-pregunto Harry sonriendo le a su amigo.

-Costo convencerlos, pero están de tu lado. Digamos que les enseñe que tu no podrías ser un mago tenebroso aunque lo intentaras- dijo Ron palmeando le la espalda.

-Perdónenme- dijo Harry sintiéndose idiota por lo que había dicho a Ron y como se comporto con los dos- No pensé que...-

-Entonces, vamos a ayudarte-Ordeno Hermione mirándolo aun con cara enojada.

-Si- dijo Harry sonriendo - pero como han dicho necesitaremos mas ayuda que nosotros tres-

-¿Los demás?-pregunto Ron mirando a Harry.

-Los demás- contestaron Harry y Hermione sonriendo.

-Necesitamos a los Pendragon -continuo Harry un poco mas seguro.

-Perfecto. La primera misión de Pendragon- dijo Ron sonriendo estiro el puño y Harry se lo choco.

-La misión de infiltración al Ministerio. Buscar a Neville, Luna, Daphne, Sofí, Ginny y los todos que encuentres-dijo Hermione a Ron, el cual sonrió, asintió y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta, la cruzo pero se escucho un gemido.

-MALDITA CAMA- Grito Ron desde el otro lado.

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry aun se veía molesta, pero tomo las manos de ella y simplemente se dejo llevar, las coloco en su cintura. Luego ella puso las suya sobre los hombros de Harry y junto su frente con la de el, parándose de puntitas para llegar a sus labios.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo...-empezó Harry con su corazón casi desbocado.

-Antes de eso - dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos- ¿De verdad crees que es necesario hacer esto?

-Lamentablemente si- contesto Harry besando las mejillas de Hermione- Créeme soy el que menos quiere esto-

-¿como llegaremos al ministerio?-pegunto Hermione muy disidida.

-Puedo llamar a Dobby y que nos trasporte hasta ahí- dijo Harry pensando que podría ser lo mas seguro.

-No, el ministerio tiene medidas anti aparición- dijo Hermione acariciando su pelo.-Es mas no se como te apareciste cuando atacaron al señor Weasley-

\- Creo que fue por que Voldemort o mortifagos deshabilitaron algo, para que entrara Naggini- dijo Harry levantando los hombros- y ¿La red flu?-

-Todas las chimeneas de la escuela son vigiladas por Umbridge ¿Recuerdas?- contesto Hermione bufando.-Ella misma te lo digo-

-Cierto.- La verdad es que Harry tenia que aguantar el dolor de su cabeza, Ahora creía que era un ataque mas intenso de Voldemort y que el mismo estaba bloqueándose para suprimirlo- No creo que la suya este vigilada-

Hermione pensó un segundo y luego asintió.

-Si, pero no creo que nos deje utilizarla- dijo Hermione pareciendo escéptica.

-Pero debemos intentarlo- dijo Harry decidido. Tendría que jugar con las reglas de Voldemort esta vez, y si todo saldría bien para la siguiente el bajaría la guardia.

-Supongo- dijo Hermione suspirando pesadamente- pero primero alcancemos a Ron-

Salieron a su habitación, antes de a buscar a Ron, ario su baúl, se quito la capa y tomo un par de jeans y la camiseta dada por ojoloco y una de las chamarra de dragón. Tomo su vestuario de Pendragon, se los dio a Hermione que parecía no comprender.

-Y esto ¿para que?-pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Las capas nos estorbaran para el movimiento, sera mejor que te cambies- dijo Harry -No creo que quieras ir con falda a una misión o ¿si?-

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.

Hermione asintió, espero que ella entrara al baño para cambiarse. No tenia ganas de explicar en una situación así dos tatuajes que nunca quiso tener. Aun isa se quito todo y cambio aprisa.

Mientras que ella se cambiara dentro de baño, Harry saco de la cartera la capas de invisibilidad tanto la que consiguió del padre de Ron como la suya, la navaja de Sirius que le regalo en navidad pasada, y su cartera la metió en el bolsillo interior de la chamarra. Marlow salio de la túnica molesto por ser arrojado por Harry a la cama, el cual se disculpo con el y lo coloco en su otro bolsillo. Hermione salio con su uniforme de Pendragon. Los pantalones le quedaron bien, la chamarra y la camisa, aunque parecía algo apretada a la altura del pecho.

-Quita esa cara de bobo, tenemos que irnos. Claro que si no quieres hacerlo, mejor...- dijo Hermione luciendo un poco ruborizada.

-No. tenemos que hacer esto- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala común, muchos lo veían extrañados pero pasaron rápidamente sin dar respuestas ni dirigiendo miradas a nadie. Justo cuando salieron vieron a Ron corriendo hacia ellos, junto con Neville, Luna, Sofí, Theo y Daphne.

-No encontré a ninguno mas-dijo Ron agitado.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-intervino Luna antes de que pudiera contestarle a Ron.

Volteo a ver a todos lados, intento sentir presencias mágicas cerca pero solo logro sentir la de ellos.

-Escuchen- continuo lo mas quedo que pudo- Tengo -hermane tosió molesta- Tenemos que utilizar la chimenea de Umbridge y ir al ministerio de magia. Necesito que alejen a Umbridge de su oficina, serán mis vigiás.-

-Lo haremos- dijo Neville pareciendo excitado ante la idea. Nisiquiera se opuso. Nadie le dijo nada mas, pero todos asintieron.

-Bien- mascullo Hermione, luciendo una sonrisa-... uno de nosotros buscara a Umbridge y... debemos enviarla en la dirección equivocada. podrán decirle... no se... que Peeves esta planeando algo horrible como de costumbre-

-Dejámelo a mi- dijo Ron de inmediato-Le diré que Peeves esta intentando de destruir todo el almacén de Snape o de transfiguraciones, esta a millas de su oficina y si me encuentro a provees puede que lo convenza de hacerlo de verdad-

Hermione se vio algo molesta ante la idea de que Pevees destruyera algo, pero no puso ninguna objeción.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione- Necesitaremos mantener a los estudiantes lejos de la oficina, en lo que la forzamos o si algunos Slytherin le intentan advertir-

-Luna y yo nos pondremos en ambos extremos del corredor- sugirió Sofí- y prevenir a la gente para que no pasen por ahí, diremos que alguien dejo una carga de gas sofocante-

Hermione alzo ambas cejas.

-Fred y George planearon hacerlo, pero no les dio tiempo, así que sera perfecto- Dijo Theo con una media sonrisa.

-Con respecto a la brigada-continuo Daphne con una risa.- Puedo alejar la por un rato, los enviare detrás de pistas falsas-

-Okey. Harry, Neville, Theo y yo, entraremos en su oficina, cuando pasemos, Neville llamara a ambas y nos seguirán, Ron y Daphne para ese momento ya debes haber regresado a la oficina-dijo Hermione y todos asintieron- No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo mas o menos como de 5 a 15 minutos-

-5 minutos es suficiente para pasar todos por la chimenea- afirmo Harry, saco las capas invisibles de su pantalón- Ahora que todos saben que hacer, vayámonos-

Sofí, Luna y Neville tomaron una capa, Hermione, Harry y Theo quedaron cubiertos por la otra. Mientras Ron y Daphne salia corriendo en busca de Umbridge y la brigada. Comenzaron a caminar lo mas aprisa y silenciosos posible.

-¿Donde conseguiste la otra capa de invisibilidad?-dijo Hermione algo enojada.

-La otra la tome cuando ayude al padre de Ron-contesto Harry tratando de sonar normal. Mientras caminaban lentamente en dirección a la oficina, pasando a lado de mucha gente.

-A mi me sorprende que tengas dos. ¿Sabes lo raras que son?-Dijo Theo con la voz sorprendida.-

-Si lo se, son echos con pelo de Demiguise. Pero la miá no-contesto Harry cruzando un pasillo vació.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Theo desconsertado.

-No ahí tiempo para eso ahora- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Tu novia tiene un carácter...-

Hermione gruño.

-Por eso la amo- dijo Harry para que ambos se silenciaran y funciono.

Siguieron caminando rápidamente, girando y subiendo escaleras, hasta que llegaron al pasillo de Umbridge. Donde se quitaron las capas Luna y Sofí fue al lados contrarios en el corredor. Harry, Hermione, Neville y Theo, fueron directos a la puerta, sintió todas las protecciones que Umbridge le había puesto algunas incluso hacían que aquel que la intentara abrir terminaría gravemente herido, aun así Harry ario la puerta con el poder que ejercía en el castillo. Theo y Neville se miraron, como si comprendiera algo.

-Bien, esperemos que Ron ya este regresando- dijo Harry mirando como Luna parecía der algo a alguien, enseguida entraron a la pequeña habitacion, donde todo parecía no haber sido movido desde su ultima visita a ese despacho. Harry dio una ultima mirada al ambos lados, Luna y Sofí hablaban con la gente que intentaba pasar, parecían estar en una acalorada charla.

Hermione espero un minuto mientras Harry tomaba una bolsita que descansaba a lado de la chimenea y lanzo un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea, de la chimenea surgieron llamas color esmeraldas.

-Bien entrare primero, Theo después, Hermione y Neville, puedes llamar a las...-

El dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido y fue una desventaja grave, No sintió las parecencias mágicas hasta un segundo antes. Un gran estruendo se escucho la puerta se partió y un montón de astillas salieron volando. Hermione salio despedida justo hacia Harry mientras el cuerpo de ella golpeaba el suyo y ambos caían al suelo. Entre el polvo y las astillas, Harry pudo observar la pálida y ancha cara de Umbridge, quien sostenía su varita en alto y apunto Hermione que se encontraba aun encima de Harry.

-Reducto- dijo Umbridge con su voz dulce.

Hermione y Harry rodaron apenas logrando desviar el encantamiento, que golpeo la chimenea que se desintegro, dejando una fina capa de ladrillo molido y fuego verde que se apagaba. Estaban aturdidos, pues un montón de gente entro en el despacho y un segundo después todo se encontraba en silencio. Umbridge estaba a lado de el, tomándolo del cuello y intentando apretarlo con sus manos regordetas, su mano apretaba cada segundo un poco mas, Harry intento tomar su varita, pero Umbridge le apunto con la varita en la frente.

-Iluso- murmuro Umbridge, apretando mas su mano - ¿Crees que después de los dos niffles iba a permitir que una criatura asquerosa y rastrera entrara en mi oficina? Coloque encantamientos sensores, pero no en la puerta.- Umbridge señalo a los gatos que entraban y salían de sus respectivas imágenes.- Niño necio. Quiten le la varita - grito alguien, y sintió como alguien le torció los dedos para hacerse de la varita- la de ellos también-

Harry vio de reojo como Parkinson de Slytherin tenia a Hermione tomada con fuerza de su cabello y alguien corpulento le arrebataba su varita, del otro lado Neville se encontraba en la misma situación y Theo en el suelo con el pie de Malfoy en su yugular.

-Quien saber por que esta en mi oficina- ordeno Umbridge, guardando su varita y con su otra mano sujetándole el pelo y jalando lo hacia atrás.

-Intentaba largarme de este lugar- contesto Harry escupiendo saliva y manchando la cara de Umbridge.

-Por supuesto- dijo Umbridge agitando su cabeza de un extremo a otro, causándole dolor- No me mientas, si quisieras largarte no entrarías a mi oficina simplemente te irías como los Weasley. ¿Con quien estaban intentando contactar?-

-Pudra se- dijo Harry con rabia.

Hermione gimió, Neville fue golpeado en el estomago por Goyle y Theo se empezaba a ponerse Rojo. Apretó los dientes intentando concentrarse y decirle al castillo que interviniera. Pero su magia seguía pareciendo rara y no lograba controlarla adecuadamente. Un segundo golpe a Neville y una patada a las costillas de Theo, Parkinson movió las uñas por la mejillas de Hermione y No aguanto mas.

-Le diré con quien quería contactarme- dijo Harry con la voz molesta.

-¡Dime!- dijo Umbridge y ellos pararon para mirarlo.

\- Dumbledore- dijo Harry y ella palideció - Intento que regrese a dejarla inconsciente nuevamente-

Ella estiro la mano y un golpe en la cara, seguido de otro y después lo aventó con tal brusquedad que golpeo el escritorio fuertemente, dejando sus costillas lastimadas. Malfoy lanzaba su varita al aire y la volvía atrapar, riéndose de el. Le dio una mirada rápida a Neville y a Theo esperaba que entendiera que en cuanto pudran actuaran. Pero Theo lanzo una mirada a la puerta y Harry le hizo caso. En el umbral de la puerta, había casi una docena de Slytherin pertenecientes a la brigada inquisitorial. Crabbe sosteniendo a Ron que tenia un pómulo morado, Sofí y Luna acorralada entre dos chicos que las miraban repulsiva mente. Los tres amordazados. Daphne no se encontraba en ningún lado y parecía que no esperaban a nadie mas. ¿Estaría bien?

-Así que Dumbledore- dijo Umbridge teniendo un tono de enojo- ¿Sabes donde esta?-

-Claro, ¿Usted no?- dijo Harry apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Donde esta?-grito Umbridge poniéndose roja.

-No se lo diré- dijo Harry lentamente, mientas ella apretaba el puño y soltaba un golpe en su rostro.

Harry se rio un poco. Si esa era toda su fuerza no lograría amedrentarlo. Al ver que no funcionaba levanto la varita.

-TE ORDENO QUE ME LO DIGAS-grito Umbridge escupiendo saliva.

El silencio sigo. Mientras Harry miraba a Umbridge con odio y repulsion.

-Muy bien- declaro en su tono de voz mas peligroso y falsamente dulce- Muy bien señor Potter... le dije al ministro de magia que usted era mas peligroso que soledumbre. Le dije que lo expulsara y que intentara apresarlo en azkaban. Pero Fudge solo pensó que era un chiquillo. Draco, traiga al profesor Snape-

Malfoy guardo la varita de Harry dentro de su túnica y salio del cuarto sonriendo. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que seguramente un elfo domestico estaba siguiendo a Snape ya que el había dicho que todos los miembros de la orden, solo esperaba que el elfo no interviniera al verlo en esa situación. Podría ser muy malo que se enteraran antes de tiempo de todo lo que tenia.

Un gran silencio lleno la oficina, mientras tanto todos pasaron a los recién capturados al lado contrario donde Harry no podía verlos. Pero percato, que Hermione soportaba el dolor de su cabello, a Ron ya le sangraba un labio, Sofí intentaba patear las espinillas de el mismo bruto que sostenía a Luna, Neville que era sostenido por Goyle parecía estar morado por la llave que la aplicaba. Luna al contrario que todos los demás, parecía estar tranquila como si nada pasara, aunque se veía que tenia ganas de matar a quien a Goyle por los golpes a Neville.

Harry y Umbridge se miraban intensamente mientras los minutos pasaban, los pasos en el corredor se hicieron rápidos y Draco entro en el cuarto, seguido de Snape. No hubo atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro, pero en sus ojos se pudo observar la sorpresa. Y al mirar a Umbridge genuino odio surgio, ese odio solo reservado para Harry.

-¿Quería verme directora?-pregunto Snape, mirando alrededor a todas las parejas de estudiantes, que forcejeaban.

-Ha Profesor- dijo Umbridge sonriendo ampliamente-Si, quisiera otra botella de viritacerum, tan rápido como pueda por favor-

-Usted se llevo mi ultima botella para interrogar a Potter- informo, observándola fríamente- ¿Con seguridad que no lo uso todo?. Le dije que tres gotas era suficiente-

Umbridge se ruborizo.

-Puede hacer mas ¿No es cierto?-pregunto tomando su voz casi infantil algo que irrito a Harry.

-Claro que puede hacerlo, pero como sabrá tarda todo un ciclo lunar para madurar, y estamos a mitad del ciclo lunar, sera imposible en este mes- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- Acaso no sabe nada de pociones-

Umbridge se inflamo como sapo- CALLATE POTTER-

-Es cierto directora, tardara todo un ciclo lunar en madurar-dijo Snape dando una leve mueca casi imperceptible.

-¡Deseo interrogarlo!-repito Umbridge, y dejo de mirar a Harry-¡Deseo interrogarlo!, Quiero que me proporcione una poción que lo obligue a decirme la verdad-

-Ya-dijo Snape suavemente-Puedo conseguir alguna poción tal ves para mañana o para pasado, pero tendré que salir del colegio-

-¡NO! ¡Lo quiero hacer ahora!-dijo Umbridge pareciendo una niña mimada.

-Si salgo ahora tal ve...-comenzó Snape.

-Bien salga del colegio- dijo Umbridge pareciendo mas feliz.

Snape le hizo una reverencia casi ofensiva y se dio vuelta para irse. Casi tuvo el impulso de decirle que reuniera a la orden pero se guardo el comentario. Cuando sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo, Harry miro a Umbridge con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy bien- dijo Umbridge y levanto su varita- muy bien... no tengo mas alternativa... esto es mas que un asunto disciplinario. Esto es asunto de seguridad del ministerio-

Parecía estar tratando de convencerse de algo. Balanceo su paso nerviosamente, mirando con aprensión a Harry. Por un segundo tuvo la intención de atacarla utilizando su control sobre el castillo, pero se retuvo, su magia seguía sin poderse conectar correctamente con su cuerpo. Y si algo salia mal podría dañar a sus amigos.

-Es necesario-dijo Umbridge.- Sienten lo-

Goyle dejo a Neville que al fin pudo respirar e intento hacer algo, pero otro remplazo al mastodonte de Slytherin. Con un movimiento de la silla, Goyle tomo y intento aplastarlo para sentarse, sin en cambio Harry resistió y lo miro, con aquellas miradas que podrían matar. Se estremeció el mastodonte y Harry lo empujo, callo de senton ante la mirada de todos. Goyle se levanto listo para golpearlo, pero Umbridge lo detuvo.

-SIÉNTESE- grito

-Yo puedo sentarme solo-dijo Harry tomando lugar.

-Bien. La maldicion cruciatus tendrá que soltarte la lengua- afirmo Umbridge tranquilamente.

-NO- grito Hermione- Es ilegal, el ministro no querría que quebrantara la ley-

-Lo que Cornelius no sabe no lo lastima- Umbridge jadeaba ligeramente mientras apuntaba directo a su frente- Nunca supo de la orden que le di a los dementores, ni de las bludgger que te cazaron. Pero de cualquier forma estaba encantado de poder expulsarlo-

-Así que usted fue de verdad -dijo Harry tranquilamente- y dígame...¿Como se siente saber que es una incompetente para expulsar a un alumno?-

-No quería expulsarte, Potter. Quería des acreditar, alguien tenia que actuar, eres mas peligroso de lo que pareces.- por un segundo se sobo el reverso de la mano que ocultaba con el guante rosa-Pero ahora no te escaparas…-

-Entonces de toda forma es una incompetente- repitió Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-CRUCIO...-grito Umbridge encolerizada.

Harry sintió arder todo su cuerpo y empezó a sudar, sin en cambio se mantuvo de pie mirando a la profesora con cara de odio, ella parecía entre extasiada y enojada. El dolor siguió por unos 10 minutos mas, Harry comenzó a temblar y chirriar los dientes, sus ojos estaban a punto de nublarse cuando Hermione comenzó a revolverse e intentar de zafarse de Pansy.

-NO- grito Hermione con voz llorosa detrás – NO… HARRY... DILE... TIENES QUE DECIRLE -

-No, eso nunca se lo diré- exclamo Harry regresando a tener un control sobre su conciencia. Dolía mucho mas mirando como todos sus amigos intentaban hacer algo por el. Las manos le escocían, la frente parecía quemada con ácido y los dientes le chocaban entre ellos.

-LE DIRÉ, HARRY, SI TU NO LE DICES YO LO ARE-grito Hermione con toda su voz y las mejillas mojadas.

-Mione no- gimió Harry intentando voltearse pero Umbridge le tomo el antebrazo deteniéndolo haciendo que el dolor se incrementara. Mil agujas clavándose en su piel mientras que comenzaba a jadear.

-NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR-grito Hermione a todo pulmón, era incluso mucho mas doloroso oírla a ella que el hechizo en si, pero Umbridge dejo el maleficio-Deje a Harry y a todos los demás, yo le diré y la llevare, la llevare a donde esta-

Por un segundo Harry juraría que Hermione se había vuelto loca, pero casi al instante sintió una calidez dentro de el, algo que le indico que ella tramaba algo.

-Bien, bien, bien.-aprobó Umbridge, con la mirada triunfante-La pequeña señorita preguntona nos dará la respuestas, y de ¿Que precisamente me dirá y me enseñara?-

-Le enseñare de donde viene todo poder mágico que tiene Harry y donde lo ha guardado- dijo Hermione en llanto.

Harry giro, tenia un ligero tic en su ojo, la boca le parecía llena de chile, sus manos apenas y se movían. Aun así se percato que del rostro de Hermione no era como debía ser. Si lloraba, su rostro se contorsionaba y parecía a punto de caer al suelo, pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente. Una donde Umbridge no solo pagaría cada segundo de dolor, retribuiría con toda su vida esos 15 minutos de inmenso dolor.

-¿Que piensas Hermione?- pregunto Ron con la voz entrecortada.

Sofí contemplaba a Hermione como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Neville parecía mas furioso que en su pelea, Theo no dejaba de ver a todos lados como buscando una salida de la situación y Luna por su parte seguía tranquila pero su mano dentro de la túnica. Valla que si sus magias estaban listas para atacar a todos. Pero Hermione falsamente sollozaba y Harry entendía que ella ya tenia un plan.

-Discúlpenme todos- susurro Hermione con la voz quebrada- pero no puedo resistirlo... no creo puedo resistir…. Ver lo así-

-Esta bien, niña- tranquilizo Umbridge tomando a Hermione de los hombros- ¿Con quien estaba tratando Potter de contactar?-

-El ya lo dijo Dumbledore -corroboro Hermione, ocultando su cara con su cabello, como si se avergonzara.

Todos parecían sorprendidos, aunque Harry casi quería carcajearse por el salto que dio Umbridge al enterarse. Todos parecían estar atentos a lo que ella decía. Pero si bien ella no podía decir su plan, el entendía que no solo los sacaría de ahí, también tenia un plan añadido.

-¿Donde esta Dumbledore?-pregunto Umbridge ansiosa.

-No lo sabemos, solo estábamos intentando en lugares que el podría estar. Ya sabe, callejón Diagon, las tres escobas, el caldero chorreante-

-Niña idiota, no creo que este sentado en una taberna cuando todo el ministerio lo busca- grito Umbridge, mostrando enojo.

-El mejor lugar para ocultarse es a plena vista- gimoteo Hermione apretando mas su cabello contra la cara, la verdadera razón de eso era que evitaba ver a Umbridge y mostrar su enojo -Necesitábamos decirle… algo-

Harry quería darle un premio a Hermione, por mejor actriz. Si no fuera por sus palabras y aquella mirada en sus ojos, estaría seguro que decía la verdad.

-¿Que le dirías?-demando Umbridge aun apuntando a Harry en la frente.

-¡Queríamos decirle, que el núcleo mágico de su arma esta completo! ¡Harry la a completo!-susurro Hermione entre gimoteo y castañeando los dientes- Que lo podrá utilizar pronto-

-¿Arma?, ¿Un arma?- repito Umbridge y sus ojos brillaron de emoción-Han desarrollado algún método para controlar el ministerio?-

-S...si-balbuceo Hermione- pero tuvo que irse antes de que la terminara y Harry la a terminado-

-¿Que clase de poder, que clase de arma?- interrogo Umbridge desesperada.

-No lo se...-confeso Hermione sonando se la nariz ruidosamente- Solo se... que Dumbledore la construyo y Harry la lleno de magia-

Umbridge se enderezo, se veía alborozada.

-Llevame a ella AHORA-ordeno completamente erguida y el mentón alto. Dando se aires de grandeza.

-No con ellos-murmuro Hermione, otra ves sollozando sobre sus manos-No con la brigada-

-No estas en posición de imponer condiciones- replico la profesora Umbridge con altivez.

-Esta bien- murmuro Hermione dando un leve vistazo a Harry y el apenas y asintió, dándole entender que entendía- Espero que la usen contra usted, si invite a mas personas que vengan y la vean. Eso seria genial. Me fascinara que toda la escuela la vea y que aprenda a usarla, y así si usted intenta algo ellos podrían utilizarla contra usted-

Las palabras no solo tuvieron efecto en Umbridge ya que los de la brigada parecieron también estar animados. Casi como si tuvieran una gran oportunidad ante ellos y se les salio una sonrisa a todos los codiciosos. Pero Umbridge los miraba acusadora mente, deteniendo su mirada en Malfoy, que fue demasiado lento ara ocultar su sonrisa codicia de su rostro.

Umbridge contemplo a Hermione por un largo momento, evaluando si decía la verdad o solo mentía y luego hablo en lo que claramente pensó era una voz maternal.

-Correcto querida, vamos solo tu y yo. También llevaremos a Potter, ¿Te parece?-

-Profesora- llamo Malfoy ansiosamente- Creo que la patrulla debería ir con usted para cuidar...-

-Soy una bruja lo suficientemente capacitada para lidiar con dos adolescentes sin varita- dijo Umbridge con tono amenazador- En cualquier caso, no es como si unos escolares deberían verla. Cuiden de ellos y que ninguno se les escapen-

-Bien- acepto Malfoy desanimado.

-Y ustedes muéstrenme el camino- ordeno Umbridge apunto a Harry y Hermione con su varita- Caminen-

Harry salio intentando aparentar debilidad, soportaba el dolor y podía moverse bien pero si quería que el plan de Hermione saliera bien, tenia que hacer que Umbridge se confiara. A su lado, Hermione, de un solo vistazo se sonrieron mutuamente y para aparentar el enojo de Harry giro la cara y puso cara de enojado. No savia a donde los dirigía Hermione, pero mientras estuvieran lejos de todos los demás el podría derrotar a Umbridge en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo necesitaría la señal de Hermione. Y suponía que los Pendragon no se quedarían quietos, y si los conocía bien, derrotarían a la brigada en cuestión de minutos.

Hermione caminaba con prisa cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del colegio, a Harry le pareció increíble que unos metros mas adentro un millar de estudiantes estuvieran gozando de su almuerzo, celebrando el final de los exámenes mientras el tenia que deshacerse de el estorbo de maestra y luego ir a destruir la profecía y robar dos objetos de gran importancia.

El sol caía rápido, mientras cruzaban el terreno que los separaba del bosque prohibido y Umbridge intentaba seguir les el paso.

-Esta en la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿verdad?- Umbridge le susurro a Hermione.

-Desde luego que no- dijo Hermione con un tono mordaz- Hagrid la habría hecho estallar accidentalmente-

No le pareció el comentario a Harry, pero suponía que todo era plan de Hermione.

-Seguro- dijo Umbridge - Dígame ¿Usted sabe como hizo para hacer que ese fuego atacaran a los aurores?-

-No, le aseguro que no lo se- dijo Hermione con la voz mas tranquila.

-Entonces ¿Donde esta la supuesta arma?- pregunto Umbridge, con un deje de incierto en su voz, mientras Hermione seguía caminando derecho al bosque prohibido-

-Ahí adentro- dijo Hermione, señalando hacia los oscuros arboles.-Tenia que estar en un sitio en el cual los estudiantes no pudieran entrar accidentalmente y donde se estuviera fuera del alcance de cualquiera-

Claramente Harry sabia de algunos lugares dentro del castillo en los cuales los alumnos ni por chiste entrarían, como el tercer piso del lado derecho donde se encontraba una caída de cientos de metros la cámara de los secretos, la sala de menesteres o simplemente la torre flotante. Pero ahora entendían a donde se dirigían y no le parecía mala idea, es mas le agradaba que Hermione fuera mucho mas inteligente que el.

-Por supuesto- dijo Umbridge, su voz sonaba con miedo.- Por supuesto.. muy bien... ustedes dos ir adelante de mi-

Se sumergieron entre los arboles y aceleraron el paso tanto que Umbridge con sus cortas piernas tenia casi que correr para estar a su ritmo. Harry veía de reojo a Hermione la cual ni siquiera se inmutaba a mantener su fachada y la expresión de enojo que tenia le asusto, era… aterradora.

-¿Esta en un lugar muy adentrado en el bosque?-pregunto Umbridge, mientras que su capa se enganchaba en una rama.

-Oh si,-dijo Hermione con la voz molesta- Si, muy bien escondida-

Una duda surgió en Harry cuando se dio cuenta que tomaba el camino que los conducía a la guarida de las acromantulas. Se había vuelto mas fuerte que el año pasado pero ¿Seria capas de poder pelear con todas ellas?. Sin su varita y con su magia alterada, aunque suponía que Hermione tenia una idea.

-¿Segura que es el camino correcto?-pregunto embride a propósito.

-Por supuesto, Harry y yo lo hemos recorrido muchas veces- dijo con voz tan segura que Harry termino convencido de que tenia un plan.

Umbridge detrás de ellos tropezó y cayo, ninguno de los dos volteo o se detuvo simplemente siguieron caminando. No tenían intenciones de ayudarla o echar a perder sus planes. Después de unos minutos Hermione alzo la voz.

-Esta un poco mas lejos-grito como si quisiera que...alguien o algo la escuchara.

-Hermione, ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?-pregunto Harry sintiendo a Umbridge un tanto mas lejos de ellos.

-Tranquilo- le contesto Hermione, mientras Umbridge se apresuraba detrás de ellos -Ya lo veras... tal ves tengamos un dos por uno, como en el cine-

-Hablando de eso… aun tenemos que ir- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-Después amor-

Siguieron andando casi un cuarto de Hora, hasta que se encontraron en algo profundo del bosque. De la manera que la densidad de los arboles era casi apabullante. Harry sintió las presencia y el sonido que se acercaban a velocidad, ademas de su instinto que le mencionaba que los observaban.

-¿Esta mucho mas lejos?-demando Umbridge enfadada y detrás de ellos.

-Un poco mas- grito Hermione, mientras se metían en un pequeño claro- Solo un poco-

Una flecha cruzo el aire y aterrizo con un golpe sordo en un tronco de árbol, justo por donde estaban a punto de pasar. De repente el aire se lleno de trotes y cascos golpeando la tierra. Umbridge soltó un grito y se coloco detrás de ellos, utilizando a Harry y Hermione como escudos.

Harry tomo de la cintura a Hermione y la pego a el, listo para utilizar su magia si era necesaria. Alrededor de cincuenta centauros estaban apuntando a ellos. Umbridge lloriqueaba de terror y intentaba a puntar a todos pero estaban encerrados. Hermione tenia una sonrisa triunfante mientras que admiraba como Umbridge temblaba.

-¿Quien eres Humana?-dijo una voz.

Harry miro a la izquierda, Mogorian apuntaba con furia y directo a su pecho. Umbridge lloraba con su varita temblorosa, violentamente giraba asustándose cada vez mas, pero al escuchar a Mogorian lo apunto directo.

-Te he preguntando ¿Quien eres humana?- dijo Mogorian rotundamente.

-Soy dolores Umbridge- dijo con un tono alto, la voz petrificada pero un deje despectivo- Subsecretaria mayor del ministro de magia y directora e inquisidora mayor de Hogwarts-

-¿Eres del ministerio de magia?- dijo Mogorian, mientras muchos centauros del circulo gruñían y se revolvían inquietamente.

-Eso dije- contesto Umbridge con un tono mas alto- Así que cuidado. Las leyes instauradas por el control de criaturas mágicas, cualquier ataque de un medio desarrollado en un huma...-

Una flecha paso volando rosando la mesilla de Umbridge. UN hilo rojo no espero para mostrarse y ella palideció.

-¿Como nos has llamado?-grito un centauro negro con aspecto salvaje, era Bane molesto.

-La ley cincuenta "B" establece- continuo Umbridge temblando mas- que cualquier criatura que parece tener inteligencia casi humana es..-

Una flecha paso rosando la oreja de Harry y directa a la frente de Umbridge pero ella la repelió.

-¿Inteligencia casi humana?-repito Mogorian, mientras todos rugían con furia- Nosotros consideramos que eso es un insulto, humana. Nuestra inteligencia por suerte, aventaja a la suya-

-¿Que hacen en nuestro bosque?-continuo Bane-¿Por que está aquí?-

-Su bosque- dijo Umbridge agitando la varita con miedo - Tengo que recordares que viven aquí solo por que el ministerio los dejo establecerse en el los terrenos de Hogwarts-

La tercera flecha corto un gran mechón de cabello de Umbridge, que se termino calvando 10 metros mas atrás, todos rugían con ferocidad. El sonido de risas como caballos hacían eco a su alrededor.

-No me dirigía a usted, Humana despreciable- grito Mogorian sin quitar la flecha y sin siquiera mover el arco- Hablo al dueño de esta tierra-

Todas las miradas cayeron en Harry, Umbridge por un segundo soltó una carcajada pero al ver que Hermione sonreía con suficiencia y sin siquiera parecer que lloro, casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Tu?-grito Umbridge apuntando a Harry nuevamente con la varita.

Se pregunto como se enteraron los centauros, la verdad es que no tenia idea, podría ser por los designios de los cielos o por alguna casualidad. Lo importante es que ante ellos y Umbridge la verdad ya estaba destapada. No existía retorno alguno.

-Si, profesora- dijo Harry sonriendo levantando los anillos sobre su playera y los regreso a su lugar -Yo soy el dueño de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y todo sus alrededores incluido el bosque prohibido. Yo soy el Heredero-

-No puede ser… imposible… usted...- dijo Umbridge retrocediendo mientras apretaba los dientes y los mostraba, su color morado delataba la furia que bullía por ella.

-Responde Harry Potter, ¿Cuales son tus intenciones?- dijo Mogorian dando un trote hacia adelante.

-Vengo ha mostrarles la actual situación del ministerio hacia ustedes. El deprecio y lo bárbaros que pueden llegar a ser- dijo Harry sintiendo el apretón de mano que le daba Hermione, al parecer esa era su segunda intención de ella. Aprovechar el momento- De esto es lo que le hable el otro día. Pero creo que no los he saludado correctamente y como se merecen-

Harry hizo una reverencia educada, Hermione también lo siguió pero Umbridge levanto sus manos como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ustedes es tan ...-empezó Umbridge, pero sin pensarlo una flecha voló clavándose cerca de su pie.

-SILENCIO CRIATURA REPUGNANTE- grito Mogorian tomando otra flecha.

-ESTÚPIDO SEMI HUMANO- grito Umbridge, levantando la varita -INCARCEROUS-

Una cuerdas salieron de su varita, atrapando a Mogorian y comenzaron a apretar lo tanto que cayo contra el suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y retorcerse buscando escapatoria. Harry soltó a Hermione y se acerco, pero una serie de flechas le cortaron el paso.

-Alejate- dijeron algunas voces.

-Lo intento ayudar- dijo Harry volviendo a caminar. Una flecha le rasgo la mano cuando la alzo intentando cortar las cuerdas con la magia de fuego.

El cuerpo de Mogorian se retorcía mientra centauros se acercaban y apuntaban a las cuerdas, un par de flechas le dieron pero rebotaban con fuerza, sin magia infundidas en ellas eran imposibles de cortar.

\- Entiendan Mogorian… el podría...-Alzando nuevamente la mano y esta vez una flecha se le clavo en el ante brazo.

-Harry- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Un segundo después se escucho un crujido, los gemidos de Mogorian se detuvieron. Durante un solo mili segundo el silencio fue aterrador. Después todos los centauros cargaron sus arcos, Harry tomo a Hermione, la tiro en el suelo y la protegió con su cuerpo, un sonido de flechas paso zumbando sobre su cabeza. La cara de Hermione era de terror cuando un montón de pesuñas comenzaron a pasar a lado de ellos, algunos en su carrera pisotearon la espalda de Harry. Sostuvo todo el tiempo su peso y el de algunos centauros para proteger a Hermione, era como resistir que bailaran encima de su espalda con fuertes pasos de baile, dejándolo adolorido tanto que lograron que soltara un grito. Al finalizar vio que Hermione se encontraba bien, aterrada pero bien.

-NO- Chillo Umbridge- No... sou la sub... no bajame... animales...no-

Harry vio una seria de luces rojas, supo que Umbridge lanzaba hechizos aturdidores. Levanto su cabeza unas pulgadas, Vio a Bane levantando a Umbridge mientras ella lloriqueaba y daba patas ademas de golpes. Su varita pisoteada en el suelo en cientos de astillas. Mientras la veía con odio y comenzó a cabalgar arrastrarla por el suelo, como si fuera un simple trapo. Los gritos de ella no cesaron, solo se fueron alejando cada vez mas. Desaparecieron por el bosque.

Una serie de cascos sonó a su lado, un brazo tomo a Harry por el cuello levantado del suelo tan fácil que parecía no pesar. Hermione aun permanencia en el suelo asustada y pálida. Sentía como aquel centauro apretaba su garganta como si se contuviera de romperle el cuello.

-¿Y que aremos con ellos?- dijo el centauro de pelo gris que sostenía a Harry, mientras otro de ellos levantaba a Hermione.

-NO LE HAGAS DAÑO- Medio grito Harry al ver que el centauro estaba a punto de levantarla en el aire igual que el.- Ella no ha echo nada-

-Son jóvenes- dijo una voz suave detrás de ellos- Nosotros no atacamos a potros-

-El fue el que nos ataco, Ronnan- dijo el centauro que tenia a Harry apretó mas su garganta y como lo sostenía en el aire le lastimaba mas la espalda- y no son tan jóvenes... el casi es un hombre.-

Meneo a Harry como si se tratara de un juguete. Solo pudo gemir al sentir que su espalda se aria añicos.

-No por favor-dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas esta vez verdaderas- Por favor el no fue culpable por lo sucedido a Mogorian...-

-Esta muerto- dijo Ronnan que estaba al lado de Mogorian sobre sus rodillas delanteras para inspeccionar lo- Han matado a Mogorian-

-Nosotros no..-dijo Harry sintiendo quebrarse una costilla cuando el centauro le propino un fuerte golpe en su estomago-... fue ella...-

Harry supo que la mayoría de los centauros estaban enojados, pero ninguno parecía querer herirlos de verdad o no matarlos por lo menos. El centauro gis lo arrojo al suelo, el golpeo el suelo fuertemente y por el impulso del centauro rodó sobre si quedando de espaldas e intentando no moverse mucho, realmente estaba lastimado. Hermione se soltó del agarre del centauro y corrió a lado de Harry.

-¿Estas bien? No debiste protegerme- dijo Hermione llorando sobre su cara, lloraba tanto que Harry pensó que lloviznaba.

-Tienes razón no debía, tenia que hacerlo-susurro Harry sentándose y acariciando su mejilla para consolarla- Estoy bien-

-Ronnan, lo ves solo piensan en ellos- dijo el centauro que hace un segundo tenia a Harry.

Se levanto con dificultad y tomo a Hermione de la mano, mas para darse fuerza a si mismo y tranquilizarla

-Quiero pedirles algo-

-Nosotros no ayudamos a humanos, menos les concedemos sus codiciosos decesos- gruño un centauro a lado del que sostuvo a Harry.

-Solo quiero que dejen a Mione libre de toda culpa. Deben prometer que no la dañaran- dijo Harry sintiendo el desconcierto de Hermione.

-No vinieron aquí sin invitación, deben pagar ambos- grito un centauro bicolor, pareciendo una vaca.

-¿No dejan a los inocentes?- dijo Harry rápidamente- Ella lo es, lo juro por mi vida-

-No todos somos como el traidor de Firenze, humano- grito el centauro gris.

-Lo se, el no se ensañara con un inocente- grito Harry callando los relinchos de muchos otros- Pero no hablamos de si son como el o no. Hablo de sus costumbres.-

-No somos gente que soporta las invasiones y insultos de magos. No reconocemos vuestras normas. No son superiores a nosotros. Nosotros somos...-

-Se que no son iguale a mi y se que no son inferiores a mi-grito Harry desesperadamente- Ustedes son mas inteligentes, mejores en la lectura de estrellas también se que no seguirán nuestras normas o incluso que se sienten menos preciados por los magos...-

Harry no pudo terminar un estruendo se escucho de los lados, eran tan fuerte que Harry, Hermione y los centauros que llenaban el claro miraron al rededor. Un grupo de arboles se rompieron y de todos lados aparecieron gigantes, todos levantando sus manos en dirección de los centauros listos para golpearlos.

-ALTO- grito Harry alzando las manos, poniéndose entre los centauros y Gigantes- TIENEN PROHIBIDO DIÑARLOS ¿RECUERDAN?-

Un estrépito sonó, al siguiente segundo apareció Grawp mostrando una sonrisa y llevando un tronco de árbol listo para atacar.

-No Grawp- grito Hermione viendo que se dirigida al centauro que la había sostenido.

Todos se quedaron quietos incluso Grawp que parecía confundido.

-Todos regresen al campamento- grito harre sintiéndose adolorido, el dolor de la espalda y de las costillas empezaban a aumentar.- Ellos no son enemigos-

-Vallan se gigantes- dijo Ronnan irguiéndose en dos de sus patas y intentando cocear a todos lados.- No son bienvenidos aquí-

-Harry Potter es nuestro Grung- dijo el gigante mas cercano- Protegeremos a Grung-

Harry por un segundo pensó que si realmente tenían una batalla seria una carnicería completa, mas para los centauros que para los gigantes. incluso suponía que solo Grawp seria suficiente para interponerse a los centauros.

Todos se mantuvieron quietos, los centauros alzando sus arcos, los gigantes sus manos y Grawp agitando su bate improvisado. Hasta que unos cascos entraron por el claro. Harry echo una mirada era Firenze, no venia solo venia con Bane el cual ya no cargaba a Umbridge y mantenía un semblante serio.

-Bajen sus armas- dijo Bane mirando a todos los centauros.- Hoy no se derramara mas sangre, por lo menos nosotros no-

-¿Que hace el traidor aquí?-dijo Ronnan casi con un grito.

-Las estrellas me indicaron estar aquí y las he obedecido- dijo Firenze caminado lentamente.-He venido a detener la matanza de mi pueblo-

-Traidor- grito un centauro.

-No el no es un traidor- dijo Bane mostrándose muy furioso- El nos ha protegido, el hace lo mejor para los centauros y nuestro futuro-

-Las estrellas han hablado, si ustedes lanzan una flecha todos terminaríamos muertos, pero si deciden escuchar. La alianza que se levantara sera tan fuerte que durara milenios- dijo Firenze alzando la cabeza en alto.

-¿Por que te creeríamos? has obedecido a un humano- grito el centauro gris.

-¿Que ha pasado con Umbridge?-pregunto Hermione.

-Ella tendera su castigo- dijo Bane viendo el cuerpo de gregoriano y cerrando los ojos pesadamente. Se arrodillo y cerro sus ojos- Este día ha caído nuestro líder. Necesitamos uno nuevo. Propongo a Firenze-

-El nos traiciono, no puede liderar nos- dijo el mismo centauro gris.- ¿Por que lo aceptaríamos?-

-POR QUE AQUÍ EL JOVEN POTTER NOS HA MOSTRADO LA CRUELDAD Y MENTALIDAD DE LOS QUE GUÍAN A LOS MAGOS- Grito Bane mostrando el cuerpo de Mogorian- ELLA SOLO FUE UN MAGO, ¿QUE PASARÍA SI FUERAN CIENTOS O MILES LOS QUE VINIERAN POR NOSOTROS?-

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso los gigantes bajaron sus armas.

-Mis hermanos, no quiero que nuestro linaje termine hoy o en los siguientes años. Bane y yo lo hemos decidido, seguir a Harry, el ya ha demostrado que piensa diferente- dijo Firenze acercándose a Harry el cual ya arrancaba la flecha de su antebrazo.- Un mago muy extraño. Miren mas aya de nuestros viejas leyes. Nos a hablado, pedido e intentado ayudarnos. Y si no fuera por el, nuestros hermanos los Gigantes ya nos hubieran matado-

Nadie dijo nada, todos veían a los gigantes o a Firenze a lado de Bane, los cuales se parecían estar esperando que algo malo pasara.

-Sin un líder no podemos elegir, necesitamos uno nuevo- dijo Bane acariciando el pelaje de Mogorian- Propongo nuevamente a Firenze-

Entre relinchos y bufidos la mayoría pareció molesto, un árbol trono a lo lejos, Grawp había derribado un árbol sin querer y un grupo de flechas lo apuntaban. Harry ni siquiera lo pendo, se movió tan rápido como pudo y estaba justo enfrente de Grawp y con todas las flechas hacia el.

-Vallan se al campamento-ordeno Harry, sintiendo que la presencia de los gigantes empeoraba todo- Díganle a Kathor que debe esperar a que yo mande ordenes, sus paseos deben evitar adentrarse al territorio de los centauros-

Los gigantes no parecían querer obedecer.

-Por favor-dijo Harry y un estruendo sonoro le indico que los Gigante comenzaban a retirarse lentamente.

-Lo ven- dijo Bane sonriendo- El ha tiene el poder para controlar gigantes, el puede ser un buen aliado, no un amo. Si no un aliado-

-Amigo… prefiero amigos- dijo Harry soltando un gran suspiro.

Todos los centauros pensaron un momento justo después, asintieron viendo a Harry el cual apenas se podía mantener en pie, por el dolor en su espalda. Los centauros se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo de Mogorian rodeando a Firenze y a Bane. Por un momento Harry quiso salir corriendo de ahí, cuando Hermione le tomo la mano, sonrió. Los centauros dejaron caer sus patas delanteras y se arrodillaron, bajaron la cabeza con el único centauro en pie. Firenze.

-Disculpe nuestras atroces acciones y terribles palabras líder Firenze- dijo Ronnan.- Lo seguiremos a donde quiera que usted valla-

Firenze, tomo el arco y carcaj de Mogorian.

-Prometo guiarlos a un futuro mejor, un futuro donde los centauros podamos correr por verdes campos, bajo el sol y en paz con nuestros Hermanos Gigantes y Magos- dijo Firenze solemne,

Los demás centauros se pararon. Firenze camino lentamente hacia Harry, tomo del carcaj una flecha, partió la punta y se la tendió a Harry -¿Me ayudaras a cumplir palabra?-

-Puede que tarde, pero juro que tu palabra se cumpla- fue lo único que salio de los labio de Harry pero al ver la cara de disgusto de los demás decidió hacerlo mejor.- Prometo hacerlo realidad-

-Nosotros prometemos ayudarte, Harry- dijo Firenze inclinándose para darle la punta de flecha, Harry la tomo y el centauro susurro- Gracias, de verdad gracias-

La punta de Flecha la miro, era de algo parecido a una piedra oscura y muy dura. Un símbolo simple y muy valioso.

-Ahora, es tiempo de que te vallas. Ahí algo que debes hacer y aunque sera difícil. Las estrellas dicen que sera algo necesario- dijo Firenze levantándose, después de unos segundo entre otros cinco centauros, levantaron el cuerpo de Mogorian y salieron trotando.

-¿Eso que significa?- dijo Hermione temblando totalmente.

-Que ahora tengo a los centauros para la guerra que se avecina, pero que a cambio tengo otra promesa que cumplir. Como si no fuera suficiente las que ya he echo- dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente - Mejor vayámonos, no se como estén los chicos y estoy preocupado-

Habían malgastado demasiado su tiempo, y aunque solo calculaba una hora y media mas o menos de tiempo. Era mucho mas si contaban el regreso y el buscar la forma de ir al ministerio. Comenzaron a correr de regreso, pero era difícil con la espalda adolorida. Saco el agua de su estuche de pociones, de reojo lo vació en su mano mientras comenzaba a curar su antebrazo, luego su espalda y un poco sus costillas. Sin siquiera dudarlo movió el agua por el aire decidido a curar a Hermione, pero ella negó.

-No estoy lastimada. Lo que mas me preocupa es ¿Como iremos al ministerio ahora?-pregunto Hermione suspirando pesadamente-Bueno la chimenea esta destrozada-

-Primero volvamos al castillo- dijo Harry débilmente, el dolor en la espalda y las costillas no desaparecían del todo, no tenia suficiente agua para curarse completamente. Y eso sin contar con el dolor de cabeza y la cicatriz punzante.

La carrera que mantenían no lo dejo responder después.

-Aun creo que esto no es necesario Harry- dijo Hermione mostrándose mas calmada.

-Pero oíste a Firenze, es necesario- dijo Harry recordando sus palabras.- El ya ha visto los designios y los interpreto-

-Sin nuestras varitas no podremos hacer nada- dijo Hermione parecía mucho mas convencida- Después necesitaremos un trasporte, aun creo que los elfos podrían llevarnos. Por lo menos a Londres-

-Estarán cuidando a la Orden, pero supongo que puedo convocar a uno-contesto Harry justo cuando salían del bosque y veían la casa de Hagrid.

Hermione no dijo nada mas veía a la distancia, Harry siguió su mirada viendo a un grupo de personas bajando la colina rápidamente, temió por que fueran la brigada inquisitorial o algunos aurores. Pero vio a Ron, seguido de Sofí, Neville, Luna y Theo. Tenían la ropa rasguñada, Neville tenia un gran rasguño en la mejilla, luna un moretón sangrante en la barbilla, Ginny tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia, Ron sangraba de una mano y por ultimo Theo un corte en la frente.

-Entonces- dijo Ron, sacando algo de su bolsillo mientras se reunían a metros de la cabaña de Hagrid-¿Como se libraron de Umbridge?-

-Ustedes ¿Como se han escapado?-pregunto Harry sorprendido y Ron le tendió su varita la cual tomo rápidamente. Luego la de Hermione que suspiro aliviada.

Luego saco de su bolsillo las dos capas de invisibilidad, también pasándoselas a Harry.

-Nos enseñaste bien- dijo Luna sonriendo.- Pero la clave fue Ginny llego para salvarnos-

-Solo solté unos cuantos detonadores y polvos de oscuridad- dijo Ginny quitándose importancia.

-Un par de aturdidores, encantamientos de desarme y Neville logro hacer un conjuro que nos protegió a todos al mismo tiempo- dijo Ron airadamente- pero Sony fue la mejor, encanto a Malfoy con un maleficio que lo pego a la pared y apenas y se podía mover. Fue cómico y de todos modos yo pregunte primero-

-Es ahora presa de una manada de centauros-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-¿Y ustedes por que están bien?-pregunto Neville sorprendido.

-Firenze -contesto Hermione abrazando a Sofí que parecía dispuesta a saltar de alegría ante los elogios -Apareció en el momento indicado-

-¿El profesor Firenze?-pregunto Luna dando un saltito.

-Si- dijo Harry, su cicatriz y la espalda lo comenzaban a volver loco -Voldemort se esta impacientando-

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándole bastante asustados.

-Vamos, he dicho su nombre mas de mil veces frente a ustedes-dijo Harry sintiéndose irritado.

-No es eso Harry- dijo Neville dando un paso hacia adelante- Es que Ron ya nos contó todo….y hablas de enfrentarlo-

-No lo enfrentaremos cara a cara- dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo, disimulando el ardor de la cicatriz- Entraremos solo al ministerio, destruiremos la profecía y regresamos-

-¿Y si esta ahí?- pregunto Ginny con la tez mas pálida.

-Le parare los pies en lo que ustedes desaparecen-dijo Harry y vio que todos querían replicar- No ahí tiempo, necesitamos llegar pronto-

-Podríamos llegar volando ¿No creen?-dijo Sofi, con una voz casi melosa.

-Si-dijo Hardy dándole una sonrisa y sacando el monedero del banco, metió la mano y saco su saeta de fuego. Aprovecho para meter las capas de invisibilidad.

-Es una larga historia, después te la contare- dijo Harry mostrándola y Ron entendió llamando a su propia saeta- Dos por escoba eso son 4 menos. ¿Alguna propuesta mas?-

-¿Y Los Thestrals?, son fuertes y pueden volar grandes distancias en corto tiempo-dijo Luna mirando al bosque- Yo se donde están-

-Perfecto- dijo Harry asintiendo- Llevanos-

-Pero nosotros no los vemos- dijo Hermione siguiendo a Luna.

-Luna y yo si-aseguro Neville.

-Yo también los veo- dijo Theo con la voz algo baja, lo voltearon a ver – Vi a mi madre morir-

Nadie quiso hablar de eso, y menos Harry que sabia bien lo que era ver morir a un ser querido.

-Correcto. Ron viajara con Ginny en la saeta, tu Neville viajaras con Luna, Sofí con Theo para que no tengan tanto miedo al verse flotar en el aire- dijo Harry al momento que asentían al comprender.

-y supongo que Hermione contigo ¿no?-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco.- Por que no me sorprende-

-Pues claro, con el único que me atrevería a volar es con Harry -dijo Hermione mostrándose algo irritada.

-¿Escuchaste algo de Daphne?-pregunto Harry para cambiar el tema y ver donde estaba su ultimo dragón.

-En la enfermería- gruño Ron mostrándose molesto- Tranquilo, Goyle ya pago… no podrá sentarse en un muy buen rato-

-Yo vi todo. Intento distraer a la brigada pero no le creyeron y inmediatamente le lanzaron maleficios, después solo desaparecieron- dijo Ginny corriendo detrás de su Hermano- La lleve a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey comenzó a curarla, entre sus balbuceos entendí que estaban en problemas y los busque. Por eso pude ayudarlos-

-Por mi parte no encontré a Peeves, Umbridge ni siquiera me miro solo corrió con sus pequeñas piernas a su oficina intente detenerla pero apareció la brigada y el resto es Historia- dijo Ron con la mirada seria.

-Lamento alejarte de ella en este momento- susurro Harry a Ron retrocediendo un poco para quedar a su lado.

-Ginny me dijo que estará bien. Y si ella estuviera aquí quisiera que continuáramos. Que ayudara a mi Hermano- dijo Ron regalando le una sonrisa- Ademas en cuanto regresemos la curaras por completo-

Harry guardo silencio quería decir que si y que todo estaría bien, pero no tenia mucha idea si realmente lo podría hacer. Era una sensación rara en el pecho y como todas las demás la odiaba.

El prado de los Thestrals no estaba tan lejos, un grupo de caballos esqueléticos, con escamas y alas de murciélago los esperaba. Eran feos, la verdad. Pero sus cuerpos enormes y flacos le daban un aire de peligrosidad. Sin embargo Luna corrió directo a uno de los Thestrals mas fornidos y este alzo las alas, por un minuto Harry pensó que la atacaría pero el animal simplemente se agacho y Luna lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Tenebrus ¿Como has estado amigo?-pregunto Luna con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

-Es...esta abrazando a uno de los Thestrals- dijo Theo con una cara de espanto- Soy yo o parece su mascota-

-Ahora entiendo por que desaparecías de vez en cuando- dijo Neville acercándose y con cuidado acaricio a Tenebrus.

-Hagrid me daba permiso- dijo Luna sacando un pedazo de carne grande de dentro de su mochila y dándoselo a Tenebrus que parecía esperarlo con ansias.

-Deberíamos saber ¿Por que traes carne cruda en tu mochila?-pregunto Sofi y con ayuda de Theo le monstruo otro Thestral mucho mas tranquilo que Tenebrus.

-Quería venir para después del examen- contesto simplemente Luna.

-¿Crees que Tenebrus sepa a donde queremos ir?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ellos.

-Sin duda- respondió Luna, con la mas absoluta sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos la saeta de Ron llego volando. Harry comenzó a acomodar a las parejas. Ginny se mantenía enfrente de Ron sujetando firmemente el palo de la saeta, ademas de que Ron la cubría con su cuerpo y ponía fuertemente sus piernas en los descansos de la saeta. En Tenebrus se colocaron Neville y Luna, ella tenia sus dos piernas de lado y abrazando a Neville suavemente. En el otro Thestral Sofí se encontraba sentado firme y sujetándose al Thestral, Theo estaba a punto de subirse y quedarse detrás de ella cuando Harry lo llamo aparte.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Theo serio.

-Primero, si algo sale mal en el aire da media vuelta con el Thestral y regresa a Hogwarts. Segunda, cuida de Sofí, si algo le pasa… bueno yo te culpare personalmente. Tercero confió en que sepas a donde vamos… puede que nos encontremos con Mortifagos...-

-Lo entiendo-dijo Theo asintiendo y mirando a todos ya listos para partir.- Iré a donde tengamos que ir y enfrentare lo que tengamos que enfrentar.-

-Correcto- dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa- Una ultima cosa-

-¿Que?-

-Cuidado donde pones tus manos y que es lo que tocas- dijo Harry al mirar que Sofí quedaría enfrente de Theo.

-El Hermanastro sobre protector ya salio-dijo Theo asintiendo-Tranquilo Harry, se que a ella le gusta Colin y bueno yo… tengo que pensar en mi relación con Roxxana-

\- Durante el viaje tendrás tiempo suficiente. Recuerda, cuidala-dijo Harry regresando a su lugar, con Hermione sosteniendo su saeta.

Se subió y Hermione se coloco detrás, Harry sentía como Hermione pasaba los brazos por su cintura y lo apretaba fuertemente mientras su mentón descansaba en su hombro. Recordando le el vuelo que tuvieron con Buckbeak de la misma forma, su primera vez que su corazón latió por Hermione.

-Antes de partir- dijo Harry mirando a todos- Debo preguntarles ¿Están seguros de quererme acompañar, yo podría ir so...-

-¡No empieces de nuevo!- dijo Ron mostrándose molesto de verdad- ¡Ya te lo ha dicho Hermione! ¡Te queremos ayudar!-

-Claro que si harre- dijo Neville sonriendo como listo para la acción- Para esto es que formaste Pendragon y para esto es que nos has entrenado-

Espero las quejas de Ginny y Luna, pero solo sonrieron como si aprobaran las palabras de Neville y se aferraron fuertemente a los Thestrals. Hermione acerco su boca al cuello de Harry y susurro casi inaudible.

-Lo ves, no estas solo. Tus amigos están para ayudarte-

-¿Entonces, todos listos?-dijo Harry sonriendo y todos asintieron. Harry planeo y dos escobas, dos Thestrals y ocho adolescentes flotaban en el aire.- Ahora los "Desilusionare"-

Harry extendió su varita y en cuanto movió su mano, una capa de magia los cubrió dejándolos totalmente invisibles y con los Thestrals ocultos.

-Ron, a la entrada de visitantes, en Londres. ¿Recuerdas el camino?- dijo Harry enfocándose en captar la magia de sus compañeros, si algo salia mal podría intervenir de inmediato.

-Creo que si- dijo Ron sonando justo a lado de el donde se encontraba la saeta de fuego.

-Yo no- dijo la voz de Neville al otro lado donde se lograba escuchar el batir de las alas.

-Luna has que Tenebrus lo siga y el otro lo seguirá, nosotros iremos detrás- dijo Hermione desde atrás de Harry.

El vuelo comenzó, el batir de las alas, el zumbido de las escobas y las magias de todos ellos. Harry se concentraba en acoplar su magia bien y el poder tener el control completo de ella. Si la necesitaba no quería que fallara. Escuchaba la respiración de Hermione a su espalda su pecho contra su espalda y el latir de su corazón tranquilo a pesar de que volaban a una velocidad rápida.

La velocidad que llevaban era aun mayor de la común saeta, los Thestrals no se quedaban atrás y por alguna razón a Harry sentía que era lenta. Cruzaron el castillo, luego llegaron Hogsmeade, para luego pasarla y ver solo barrancos, praderas, montañas y riachuelos. Mientras la luz del día caía rápidamente.

El sol se estaba ocultando ya en horizonte, el atardecer era de color rojo sangre, las nubes se tornaban de color negro rojizo y a la lejanía el amarillo del gran astro simulaba un ojo, Vigilando los y atento de todo lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Podía ver los pequeñas luces que significaban algún poblado a la lejanía y las sinuosas carreteras muy debajo de ellos.

-Es Hermoso- dijo Hermione alzando la voz para que se escuchara a través del aire.- Se siente magnifico-

-Pensé que no te gustaba volar-dijo Harry sonriendo y girando un poco su rostro.

-Volar contigo es muy diferente, es genial- dijo Hermione apretando fuertemente la cintura de Harry y pegando se completamente a el, sintió su aliento e incluso sus labios muy cerca por lo cual el deposito solo un beso.

-Hermione, necesito preguntarte algo- dijo Harry sonriendo y a pesar de no verla realmente y de que se dirigía a un peligro enorme quería hacerlo- Yo...-

-Cuando regresemos. Entonces hablaremos todo lo que quieras- dijo Hermione y sintió como ocultaba su cabeza en su espalda.

-Si- dijo Harry sin saber realmente por que esas palabras le parecían lejanas-Cuando regresemos-

El rojo sangre cambio lentamente a un purpura oscuro con estrellas plateadas que salpicaban todo el cielo nocturno. Las luces de las casa muggles le indicaban que se encontraban a una distancia suficiente del suelo. Harry escuchaba de ves en cuando las palabras de sus amigos. Un "Espero que no nos lo topemos de frente" le indico a Harry que Ron de verdad tenia algunas dudas sobre ir, también algunos " Que aremos si esta ahí" de Neville provoco que Harry quisiera detener toda la operación y regresaran al castillo. Aun no era tarde, aun no habían echo nada aunque las palabras de Firenze le regresaban una y otra vez a su mente. Era necesario.

Siguieron volando a través de las tinieblas que se acumulaban. La cara de Harry se encontraba fría, sus manos casi engarrotadas por la fuerza con que tomaba la escoba, le dolía; la espalda, la frente y la cabeza. Y en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la escoba el dolor regresaría de golpe a su espalda y incluso podría ser peor. Estaba casi seguro que Hermione se encontraba resguardada detrás de el y que sus manos se apretaban para no caerse. El viaje seguía siendo rápido, pero no tanto.

Algo dentro de el no quería llegar, quera seguir volando, con Hermione detrás de el y a sus amigos de frente; si el pudiera elegir seguiría volando, sin que el tiempo pasara, sin pisar el suelo, simplemente estar ahí flotando para siempre.

-¿Cuanto falta?-pregunto Hermione a su espalda, sacándolo de su pensamiento.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Harry sin saber cuanto tiempo pensó. Pero vio como enfrente del el aun se encontraban sus amigos y la velocidad disminuía- Pero creo que es hora de bajar-

-Concuerdo- dijo Hermione.

Acelero el vuelo poniéndose a lado de las magias de sus amigos.

-BAJEMOS AQUÍ -grito Harry para que lo escucharan, las dos magias, de Ginny y Ron se ladearon y luego bajaron. Harry bajo, procurando que fuera lentamente. Ya que si caía en picada, como le hubiera gustado, podría no solo asustar a Hermione, si no también podría hacerla caer de la escoba. Aun así Hermione enterró su cara en su espalda y apretó con fuerza. Le dolió una costilla, pero evito quejarse, si ella necesitaba reforzar su agarre no la detendría.

Las brillantes luces naranjas estaban por todas partes, veía los edificios, lineas de luces de los focos encendidos. Enseguida se ubico, estaban cerca del ministerio tal ves en un vuelo a 10 minutos, así que siguió a Ron. Después de unos momentos planearon, hasta llegar a la calle correcta, Ron y Ginny bajaron primero, luego Neville y Luna, asta el ultimo Theo y Sofí.

Decenio lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra, luego sostuvo la escoba y sintió como el peso de Hermione era retirado de la escoba así como sus brazos de su cintura. Harry miro a su alrededor hacia la calle donde el contenedor de basura de desbordaba, los grafitis se encimaban una de otra y las cabinas telefónicas destruidas, ambas de color pálido. La escobas están en el aire paradas siendo sostenidas por un invisible Ron.

-Bien, termina con el hechizo- dijo Ginny con voz casi ronca.- Que no veo ni un carajo de mi hermano o de ustedes-

-Esa boca- dijo Ron casi en un grito.

-Bien, solo acérquense un poco- dijo harre casi al instante de sentir como Hermione buscaba a tientas y le pegaba con la palma de la mano en las costilla lastimada.

-huy, perdón...¿Quien eres?-dijo la voz de Hermione.

-TU novio- medio gimió Harry tomándole la mano y tocándola con la varita. Un segundo después el hechizo desapareció.

Ahí estaba ella con la cara un poco sorprendida de verse nuevamente y los labios un poco azules. Luego entre ella y el hicieron lo menos de magia posible apareciendo a Luna, después Ron, Ginny, Sofí, Theo y por ultimo Neville. Todos lucían pálidos y sus labios algo azules del frio del viento. Hermione cancelo su hechizo y pudo al fin ver sus manos lo único que pudo notar es que estaban un poco temblorosas.

-¿Que tal el viaje? Bonito ¿No?-dijo Harry con voz alegre, casi como si hubiera sido un paseo o salida de colegiales.

-Si claro, muy bonito Potter -dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, soplando sus manos para calentarlas. Pero Harry se las tomo y infundio un poco de la magia elemental en ella desapareciendo el frio, luego a los demás que se mostraban realmente sorprendidos al notar que su frio se esfumaba.

-Bien, no tan bonito -dijo Harry sonriendo un poco, aunque algo le hacia cosquillas en la nuca, era como si esa vieja parecencia ancestral estuviera cerca y por mas que quisiera evitar sentirla, estaba a sus espaldas.

-Odio volar-dijo Neville que parecía mareado-¿Ahora a donde?-

-Por aquí- dijo Hermione, que le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry y tomo su mano.

Tal vez para apoyarlo, pero era mas como si supiera lo que comenzaba a sentir. Un tirón de la boca del estomago, llevando hacia abajo, mucho mas abajo que el suelo firme. Evito pensar en eso y ambos abrieron la cabina telefónica maltratada

-Vamos-apresuro a los demás, que dudaban.

Al principio decidieron ir por parejas, pero luego de que Theo dijera que si alguien los atacaban estarían en desventaja, decidieron ir todos de golpe. Aunque se quejaron por entrar mas apretujados que nada, todos lograron entrar. Uno encima de otro y ese otro encima de alguien mas. Harry, no sabia ni donde pisar ya que un solo movimiento y podría golpear a los demás o lastimaría a cualquiera así que se mantenían quietos.

-El que tenga el teléfono cerca, marqu 2- dijo Hermione con la voz ahogada.

Ron estirando su brazo y torciéndolo un poco, alcanzo el disco para marcar. Después del primer cuatro, Harry estaba sudando no solo por el calor que empezaba ha aumentar en la cabina, mas bien por que tenia a Hermione muy pegada a su pecho, la pierna de Ginny de alguna forma se colo entre sus piernas, el codo de Neville se clavaba mas en su costado y la cara de Sofí la tenia pegada a la mejilla. Todo eso le hacia que sus costillas dolieran nuevamente.

-Apurate-dijo Harry tragando saliva al ver que Hermione lo veía casi con furia. Dándole a entender que si tocaba algo que no debía de las demás, ella misma se encargaría de darle su merecido.

-No es fácil- dijo Ron con voz molesta.- ¡Hey esa es mi pierna!-

-Perdón, pensé que era el marco de la cabina-dijo Luna, que se sonrojo al instante.

-Creo que esto es peor que el twister -dijo Hermione aun lanzando miradas ha Harry. El cual metía los codos a su cuerpo y sostenía las caderas de ella para no tocar nada.

-¿Que es el twister?-dijo Neville casi con tono soñador y de paso clavándole mas el codo.

-Un juego muggle -dijo Hermione rápidamente.-¿Ron?-

Al fin Ron marco el ultimo numero.

-Bienvenidos ministerio de magia. nombre y su asunto-

-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley- dijo rápidamente- Ginny Weasley, Neville longbottom, Luna lovegood, Sophia L'angelo, Theodore Nott... venimos a...a...-

-A consultar la profecía de Harry- contesto Hermione viendo que este no podía ni pensar en que decir, las miradas de Hermione, el codo de Neville y la pierna de Ginny no lo dejaban coordinar una frase.

-Gracias- dijo la calmada voz femenina.-Visitantes, por favor toman las placas de identidad y ponerlas en la parte de delante de sus túnicas-

Mas de media docena de placas se deslizaron por el despachador de cambio. Hermione levanto todas con su manos y se la paso a Ron, que se la paso a Ginny, Neville, Luna y por ultimo Harry que vio su placa "Harry Potter, profecía".

-Visitante del ministerio, se requiere un registro de su varita, presenten las en el escritorio de seguridad, en el extremo alejado del atrio-

-Bien- dijo Hardy en voz alta, su cicatriz picaba mas y las sensación de tirón en su estomago incrementaba- No pensaba en hacer otra cosa que registrarla-

La cabina dio una sacudida, haciendo que la pierna de Ginny subiera golpeando la entrepierna de Harry el cual soltó un pequeño gemido. Y lagrimas se perfilaron por sus ojos, mientras Hermione se mordía un labio preocupada.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...-dijo Ginny intentando quitar su pierna pero con el poco espacio y la cabina moviéndose lo único que logro fue dar un segundo golpe.

-Dejalo así -dijo Harry con voz casi ahogada.

-Si Ginny, no vallas a dejar a Hermione sin ningún niño de Harry- dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Theodoro, eres un ...-dijo Hermione, pero enseguida se ruborizo, apretó los labios y todos abrieron la boca excepto Luna.

-¿De verdad lo has pensado?- dijo Ron casi tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

La oscuridad se cerro sobre sus cabezas y con el rechinido se hundieron hacia el ministerio.

-No- dijo Hermione girando su cabeza para no ver a Harry, pero estando tan cerca el observo el claro rojo intenso que su cara tenia.

Una grieta suave de luz dorada golpeo sus pies y, ensanchándose subió por sus cuerpos. Harry se separo lo mas posible de la pierna de Ginny, tratando de evitar un tercer golpe, justo a tiempo que la cabina toco el suelo.

Apretó con fuerza su varita, vio hacia fuera del vidrio esperando ver alguna persona o algo extraño, pero todo parecía estar desierto. La luz estaba mas pálida que cuando era de día, las chimeneas a ambos lados completamente apagadas.

-El ministerio de magia les desea una agradable noche- dijo la voz de mujer.

La cabina telefónica se abrió de golpe, tirando a Neville, seguido de luna que cayo sobre de el.

-Lo siento Neville- dijo luna al ver que este parecía estar sin aire.

Después de que saliera Ron, Ginny, Theo y Sofí, Hermione dio una ultima mirada a Harry sonrojándose un poco, el simplemente le sonrió. Al salir se dio cuenta que el único sonido que había era el constante correr del agua de la fuente.

-No es normal- dijo Sofí ya con la varita en mano.

-Bien ¿Ahora a donde?-pregunto Neville mirando la imponente fuente.

-A aquella puerta- dijo Harry señalando la puerta que cruzo el verano pasado para su audiencia.-Todos atentos, recuerden solo hechizos aturdidores o protectores nada de hacer movimientos bruscos a menos que ataquen. Y recuerden protegerse entre todos-

Los pasos comenzaron a resonar con el enorme espacio que se hallaba vació. Ron y Neville a la cabeza, Hermione y Sofi detrás seguidas de Luna y Ginny, por ultimo Theo y el.

-Creo que no es momento de mencionarlo… pero… bueno, creo que sin querer toque a Hermione en… tiene un lindo trasero- dijo Theo casi en un susurro.

-Tienes razón- gruño Harry mirándolo molesto- No es momento-

-Perdón. Solo recuerda que tienes suerte de estar con ella- continuo Theo avergonzado.

-Callate Nott o tendremos que sacarte inconsciente- gruño aun mas Harry llamando la atención de todos.

Hermione no volteo, seguramente entendiendo por que lo dijo.

Llegaron a la puerta abriéndola lento, y evitando que chirriara. No se encontraba nadie adentro, el mago que recibía las varitas parecía no estar en guardia.

-Eso no es bueno- dijo Hermione mirando el escritorio completamente vació.

-Tienes razón -afirmo Harry que estaba seguro que la ausencia del guardia, no era por suerte.

Fueron por el pasillo directamente a los elevadores dorados, después de entrar todos corrieron las rejas metálicas y busco el botón pequeño con forma de reloj de bolsillo con un color rosado. Enseguida lo presiono, el elevador dio una sacudida y comenzó a descender con velocidad. El ruido metálico, rechinando y traqueteando.

-Esto es mejor de lo que creí- dijo Neville pareciendo algo tranquilo.

-Lo bueno que no es tan apretado como con la cabina telefónica- continuo Sofí amarrándose el pelo en un chongo tipo cebolla y ayudando a Hermione hacer lo mismo.

-Por lo menos aquí no andan tocando a ...- comenzó Harry molesto aun por lo mencionado por Theo y volteando a ver a Hermione.

-¡Después hablamos Harry!- declaro Hermione roja y con la voz de mandona.

Su cabello ya estaba arreglado, solo que algunas puntas salia hacia todas direcciones.

-Lo lamento- dijo Theo muy bajo. Neville, Ginny y Ron parecían no entender nada. Luna simplemente le mando una mirada algo acusadora al Slytherin.

-Bien. Primero debo hacer una parada en otro piso, luego iremos por la profecía- dijo Harry a los que desconocían de su otra razón, robar el artilugio del Taboo y el Detector.

-¿A que piso?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad. El ascensor paro después giro y comenzó su larga carrera hacia enfrente. Justo al momento que se paro en seco Harry termino con todos presionándolo contra las rejas.

-Que pesados- dejo salir Harry al sentir su espalda casi partida en dos y su costilla punzante.

-¡Harry!- gritaron todas las chicas- ¡No somos pesadas!-

Ginny volvió a abrir la boca pero la pregunta fue contestada por la voz femenina.

-Departamento Inefable, cámara del tiempo, cámara del amor, sala de cerebros-

-¿cámara del amor?- dijo Luna y Ginny con un tono mas que sorprendido

-¿Sala de cerebros?-preguntaron Ron y Theo.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-preguntaron Neville y Sofí.

Las rejas se abrieron mostrando las puertas que había visto antes. Apenas dio un paso adentro dio un enorme salto y se llevo una mano al pecho.

{MUCHACHO}grito una voz en su cabeza, provocando le esa reacción.

{No le grites Griffin}regaño Revé mentalmente.

EL dolor en la cicatriz ceso rápido.

{Creí que nunca pensarías sobre el detector. Pero veo que has logrado incluso pensar en que podía ocupar el artilugio Taboo}dijo Huffy con algo de alegría, extrañándolo mas.

{Por que siento que algo mas me ha traído a aquí. Como si algo me llamara y no pudiera huir. Me atrae y no deja que escape} dijo Harry a sus maestros.

{No lo sabemos, pero pronto lo descubriremos.} Dijo Sly con tanta seguridad que apenas y pensó que unos artefactos tan antiguos y poderosos no supieran las repuestas.

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hermione poniéndose enfrente de el. Al parecer se quedo parado viendo hacia una puerta en lo que hablaba con sus maestros.

-Si, estoy muy bien-dijo Harry luego toco su mejilla.

Una descarga eléctrica subió de sus dedos hasta su muñeca por un segundo la marca que tenia en su brazo ardió y sintió la conexión con Hermione abrirse.

{Pero aquí no tengo que preocuparme por Voldemort, puedo comunicarme con mis maestros y contigo}pensó Harry mientras se lo mandaba a Hermione.

Hermione dio un brinco para luego poner una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

{Al fin, no sabes como había soñado con que pudiera comunicarme contigo así nuevamente} pensó Hermione abrazándolo.

{Es aquí abajo, cuando subamos todo regresara a la normalidad}dijo Griffin su voz sonaba con culpa.

{Es mejor que nada} regreso Hermione con la voz alegre.

-¿Que pasa chicos?-dijo esta ves Luna que parecía estar de verdad preocupada.

-Nada- dijo Hermione separándose-Espérenos aquí, vigilen y regresaremos en un minuto-

-Son muy raros- dijo Theo

Sin decir nada mas Hermione tomo la mano de Harry, tomando rumbo a entrada de doble puerta, al llegar la intento abrir pero esta parecía muy pesada. Por lo que Harry también lo intento, esta no se movía ni un poco.

{Hazlo con el anillo, toca el pomo con el anillo} dijo Revé.

Por lo que Harry toco el pomo de la puerta con los anillos y de un movimiento lento se comenzó a abrir, parecía no pesar nada. Lentamente entraron, un pasillo lleno de estantes se extendía largo de metros y metros, apenas podía ver el final. Cada repisa tenia cientos por no decir miles de artilugios que si bien podían ser útiles y también muy peligrosos si no se sabían que eran.

-Genial ¿Como encontraremos el artilugio del Taboo y el detector?- dijo Hermione pareciendo asombrada.

-No es necesario buscar-dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al fondo donde algo parecido a un pedestal se extendía- Supongo que el detector es ese-

Caminaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar al pedestal donde un libro abierto flotaba, abierto y con tinta dorada. Justo cuando llegaron las hojas comenzaron a volar, una pluma salio del encuadernado del libro y sin necesidad de tinta o alguna cosa, escribió un nombre y la pluma volvió a guardarse.

-Creo que alguien acaba de nacer... felicidades a... Robert Crowld - dijo Harry alzando una ceja- Bueno felicidades al padre y a la madre-

-Deja eso Harry- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- Tomalo tenemos que buscar el artilugio Taboo-

harre acerco la mano al libro, sintió protecciones, una protección en especifico que lo dejaría en San Mungo por lo menos un año o mas.

-Necesitare un par de minutos- dijo Harry comenzando a desentrañar las protecciones.

{Solo tomalo} dijeron sus maestros.

{¿Y si le hacen daño?}pregunto Hermione preocupada.

{No lo dañara. Solo lo hará si Harry no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte}

-Bien- dijo Harry tomando el libro. Una oleada de frio recorrió su cuerpo y sus dedos se electrificaron. Con algo de fuerza lo retiro de su pedestal.

-Fue fácil- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio- No debería ser tan fácil-

\- Un poco de suerte ¿Tal vez?- dijo Harry guardando el Detector dentro de su chamarra.

-Si algo que hemos aprendido en todos estos años es que no tienes suerte-dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Oye… tengo un poco de suerte ¿Sabes?- dijo Harry acercándose -Por algo te tengo de novia-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Y hablando de suerte… Theo tuvo mucha mas suerte que yo, solo unos días y ya ha llegado a segunda base, yo cinco años y ni siquiera...-

-Fue como tu amiguito y la pierna de Ginny- respondió Hermione molesta.

{Quieren olvidarlo por ahora} gritaron sus maestros a todo volumen.

-Mejor busquemos el artilugio taboo -dijo Harry intentando olvidarse de ese pequeña molestia,

Hermione asintió y camino por un lado viendo los artilugios, una y otra vez revisando las notitas al pie de cada uno. Harry espero un momento observando la parte baja, donde la espalda de Hermione perdía su nombre. De verdad que tenia mucha suerte de tenerla como novia.

-¿Me ayudaras o me comerás con los ojos toda la noche?-pregunto Hermione con una semi sonrisa.

Harry comenzó al lado contrario de Hermione, algunas parecían simple piedras de color ámbar, algunos otro artículos parecían salidos de alguna exposición de horrores. Donde solo habían mostrado cosas deformes, horriblemente asimétricas y solo algunas oscuras. Alguna que otra parecía estar cubiertas de alguna clase de brillo. En mas de una ocasión Harry se quedo observando hipnotizado queriendo tocar, hasta que Hermione le dio un zape para sacarlo de su Hipnotismo. Casi a la mitad encontraron una caja de color celeste, tenia una pequeña hendidura en el centro y tenia piedras negras incrustadas en la tapa. Ademas de unas runas en la base que rezaba.

"Prohibitos autem hominum et pro magica inconveniens."

Aunque al traducirlo decía:

"Prohibido hacerlo a su población, y por un razonable mágico lo es."

-Esa es- dijo Hermione, mirándola y sorprendiéndose- Es mas pequeña de lo que leí-

-Creo que no sabían conjugar verbos antes- dijo Harry también sorprendido.

-Esta el latín y nosotros no sabemos el vocabulario completo.-dijo Hermione como si estuviera en una lección- Aun así que pongan runas para latin… debe ser muy antigua-

-¿Como excalibur?-pregunto Harry.

-A lo mejor-contesto Hermione sonriendo.

Revisando las protecciones que la cubrían se sorprendió que solo tenia protecciones bastantes simples, después de un par de contra hechizos quedo libre para tomarla. Saco la bolsa del banco y guardo la caja dentro y el detector también.

-Bien la mitad y falta la mitad- dijo Hermione sonriente- Si pasa lo mismo con la profecía estaremos bien-

-Supongo- dijo Harry y la miro nuevamente pensando ¿Seria buen momento para preguntarle?

{No es momento, cuando regresemos hablamos}dijo Hermione en su mente. {Recuerda que escucho lo que piensas. Y no empieces con lo de Theo nuevamente}

{Pero ese tema aun se tiene que hablar} concordó Harry comenzando a ir a afuera.

Una gran explosión sonó afuera, Harry sin esperar cruzo la puerta y con la varita levantada. Al salir vio a Ron tirado en el suelo Neville un par de metros mas lejos de Ron, Ginny pálida al igual que Luna y Sofí, solo Theo negaba con la cabeza mientras se le acercaba. Instintivamente Harry volteo a ver a todos los lugares posibles donde pudo surgir un ataque pero simplemente no encontró nada, ni señal del enemigo, ni de que había pasado.

Hermione llego a lado del también sosteniendo la varita.

-¿Que demonios paso?-dijo Hermione apuntando en dirección del elevador.

-Estos idiotas intentaron entrar en la sala de cerebros y terminaron siendo expulsados hacia afuera- dijo Ginny acercándose a Ron, el cual se empezaba a parar. Igualmente Neville que tenia a Luna casi encima de el.

{Si eso pasa cuando no tienen identificación ni permiso}dijo Huffy riéndose con voz estruendosa.

-Genial, un susto por dos cabeza de calabaza- dijo Hermione bajando la varita.- ¿Que pensaban encontrar ahí dentro?-

-Una forma de no estar tan estresados en los EXTASIS- dijo Ron parándose y sacudiéndose la túnica.

-Entiendo que quisieras entrar, pero creo que también debiste haber pensado que no cualquiera podría entrar ahí.- dijo Ginny ayudando a su hermano a sacudirse.

-Lo principal es que están bien ¿Están bien?-dijo Harry primero viendo a Ron asentir y luego a Neville que tenia un gran rasguño en la mejilla pero nada que lo pusieran en riesgo.

-¿Tienen lo que buscaban?-pregunto Luna sacudiendo a Neville que estaba avergonzado.

-Si, lo tenemos. Ahora a la sala de profecías- dijo Harry avanzando a los elevadores.-Vamos-

Nuevamente volvieron a subir al elevador esta ves Ron cojeaba un poco y Neville movía el brazo como si la caída se le hubiera lastimado.

-¿Alguien sabe cual es el botón del departamento de misterios?-pregunto Harry sonriendo un poco.

Negaron con la cabeza y Hermione subió los ojos al techo negando. Como si no pudiera creer lo idiota que era su novio y Harry se sentía igual de avergonzado que Neville.

{Solo aprieta el anterior a este}pensó Hermione con voz frustrada.

{Pero recuerda que nuestra conexiona se cerrara una ves que salgamos de este piso}pensó Harry sintiéndose terrible por que eso sucediera.

{Lo se pero sera mejor salir rápidamente de aquí}Pensó Hermione sonando igual de triste y miro el suelo. {Ademas una ves que te quitemos el alma de Voldemort podremos abrir la conexión nuevamente}

Harry apretó el botón y comenzó el traqueteo hacia atrás del elevador.

-Bien ahora a lo que hemos venido-dijo Harry sonriendo- Solo sera menos de una hora-

-Y después tendrás que invitarnos una cerveza de mantequilla, a mi tal ves me tengas que regalar unos de esos cohetes que tienes de George y Fred- dijo Ron devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo Harry estirando su brazo y pasándoselo por el cuello, un ardor regreso rápidamente golpeando su apenas recién descansada cicatriz.- Sera una buena celebración-

-Mas te lave Harry.-Dijo Theo también con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no solo nosotros. Todos los Pendragon ¿Verdad?-dijo Sofí emocionada y sus ojos con un brillo singular.

-Si Sofí, Colin va a venir y puede que consiga un cuñado en el proceso- dijo Harry y Sofí se sonrojo.

-Ya deja a Sofí y su enamorado en paz- dijo Ginny dándole unas palma ditas a la Hufflepuff que pareció enojada.

-Ya me la pagaran- dijo expulsando aire por sus fosas nasales. Seguramente su fuera un dragón el fuego hubiera sido visto.

Enseguida el ascensor se paro, la voz femenina dijo - Departamento de misterios - y las rejas se abrieron.

Salieron al corredor donde todo estaba igual que el ida que ayudo al señor Weasley, aunque esta ves las antorchas estaban encendidas, titilando por la corriente de aire que venia del ascensor. Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y se dirigieron hacia la lisa puerta negra. Luego de meses de haberla abierta, saber que pasaba ahí ahora tenia que afrontarla.

-Vamos- susurro y entro por el corredor delante de todos, seguido de Hermione y los demás, que apenas abrían la boca- Manténganse atentos, Ginny y Luna se encargaran del lado derecho, Hermione y Sofí del lado Izquierdo, Ron y Neville de la de atrás, Theo y yo de la delantera-

El cuarto enorme y sin fin, el piso y el techo negro, las antorchas no iluminaban mucho ya que la luz que mas se veía eran el azul eléctrico que manaban las diferentes bolas de cristal que contenían las profecías. Todo eso le recordaba a su sueño, ademas de su visión de Voldemort.

-¿Que demonios es esto?-pregunto Ron mirando las esferas.

-Las Profecías- dijo Harry mirando la repisa mas cercana y como el humo flotaba en ella formando una figura, algo parecido a un rostro- No toquen ninguna, les hará mas daño que un cruciatus. Esto ni siquiera sera parecido a la sala de cerebros-

Voltearon por un segundo vieron a Ron y Neville que se le subían los colores a las mejillas. Empezaron a caminar todos miraban a su alrededor, no tan solo por los enemigos si no también por las esferas, ademas de que lucían brillantes y esplendorosas era causantes de diferentes proyecciones de luz que los distraían.

-Dijiste fila noventa y siete- susurro Hermione.

Su magia sensorial era obstruida por las esferas, cada una de ellas contenía magia, desde muy poca hasta las que podían ser comparadas con el de un mago normal. Eso no le gustaba para nada. No detectaría magias de otras personas.

-Si- dijo Harry, buscando algo que le indicara en que fila se encontraban. En el estante que sujetaba las profecías tenia un rotulo con el numero plateado. Fila 53.

\- Necesitamos ir a la derecha, creo- susurro Hermione, mirando de reojo a la siguiente fila.-Si esta es cincuenta y cuatro-

-Todos listo para lo que venga, sujeten bien sus varitas y atentos a mi señal- dijo Harry suavemente, aunque le preocupaba mas su cicatriz, Voldemort no estaba lejos ya el ardor se intensificaba a cada paso.

Y no le ayudaba el echo de que su espalda y las costillas dolieran.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia adelante, los estantes parecían infinitos, pero aun isa seguían caminando dirigiendo sus pasos en la dirección de la fila que tenia su profecía. Algunas de estas parecían apagadas como focos fundidos, otras parecían estar quebradas y solo algunas brillaban con diferente tono. Una verde indicaba algo extraño adentro, una espada cobriza, un tridente y algo parecido a un barco. No tenia mucha importancia.

Pasaron la fila noventa, noventa y uno... todos se mantenían en silencio. Ron y Neville cuidando sus espaldas Ginny y Luna a la derecha, Hermione y Sofí la izquierda. Mentiras Theo apuntaba hacia adelante.

-Noventa y siete- susurro Hermione.

Se agruparon alrededor del final de la fila, contemplando el estante.

-Alerta- dijo Harry caminando en dirección al final de la fila.

-Mira-dijo Hermione tomando su hombro.

El volteo a ver a Hermione que señalaba junto con los demás una de las tantas esferas, una muy pequeña de las cientos de polvorientos esféricos de vidrio del estante.

-Es esa-dijo Harry acercándose un poco.

Ron la veía muy de cerca, la mayoría tenia un brillo pero la de el estaba apagada. Aunque parecía no ser tocada ni movida en años. Una etiqueta amarilla y con tela de araña estaba debajo de ella, tenia escrita elegante y una fecha de dieciséis años atrás y debajo de eso:

"Señor oscuro y Harry Potter"

-Finalmente- dijo Hermione abriéndole paso.

Escuchado la profecía de la boca del propio Albus Dumbledore, jamas creyó al estar enfrente de ella ahora y apunto poderla tomar, sintiera la necesidad de oírla una vez mas y desentrañar palabra por palabra. Averiguar si existía algo en el fondo.

-Harry, acaba esto ahora- dijo Hermione decidida, tomándole la mano y subiéndola.

Estiro su mano lentamente. Con toda la palma sostuvo la pequeña esfera de cristal. Que inesperadamente estaba tan caliente como si el sol le diera muchas horas. Y como si hubiera pulsado interruptor, una luz cegadora surgió de ella iluminando todo el lugar, todos se acercaron a ver la esfera que contenía su profecía. El humo adentro era hipnótico ante todos.

-Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, suavemente y lo mas lento posible y dame eso a mi-


	53. Capitulo 53- El juramento Eterno

****Sorpresa.****

 **Tercer capitulo y continuación de la continuación. Si tienen nombres diferentes y cada uno en blanco, pero todos están plasmados en el mismo día y por lo tanto es un súper capitulo. Eso digo yo.**

 **La primera vez que subi esta historia fueron 3, en el aniversario no podría ser diferente. Lamento la espera que les he provocado y las semanas que no publique. Véanlo así 52 semanas por año, 53 capítulos. Todos los que han llegado hasta aquí y me han regalado una palabra, de verdad se han agradado y esta es mi forma de decírselos. No con una palabra, más bien con todas las plasmadas en este aniversario. Pero nunca esta de decir una vez mas**

 **Gracias.**

Todos los derechos de los personajes de J. K. Rowling

Capitulo 53.- Un Juramento eterno del caos

Formas oscuras aparecieron, bloqueando el camino de la izquierda y luego de la derecha, los ojos brillaban bajo las capuchas, una docena de varitas encendidas apuntando directamente a los corazones de todos ellos. Ginny soltó un pequeño grito

-Dámela, Potter- repitió lentamente la voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras extendía su mano oscurecida por las sombras.

Harry simplemente sonrió mirando directo a los ojos de Lucius, sostuvo la profecía con una mano y su varita con la otra. Estaban atrapados y superados en números de dos por uno, pero no podía mostrar labilidad si queríamos todos los salieras de ahí.

-Dámela- ordeno Malfoy una vez mas.

-Buenas noches, Lucius, veo que te va bien ... por cierto ¿Como esta tu hijo? - dijo Harry recordando lo dicho por Ron, si malayo aun así en Hogwarts y en la enfermería se podía creer intimidar a Lucios.- ¿O es que? aun no sabes que paso? -

Todos los mortifagos parecieron tensos cuando una de las sombras oscuras aparecen delante de ellos. Una mujer que tenia la voz áspera.

-Esta mintiendo Lucius, Draco ha de estar bien-

-¿Segura? Lo ultimo que supe de lo que es un maleficio, no estoy seguro si era un imperdonable. Harry sonriendo un poco más malévolo. Decíamos que es lo más precioso que hay.

-Calle Potter, y dámela- dijo Lucius que parecía mas nervioso.

La mujer de la izquierda se acercó un poco, algo que otros mortifagos también de forma amenazadora y Harry giro la esfera de cristal directo al suelo. Los mortifagos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Así que ¿Quieren esto? - dijo Harry mostrándose algo consternado-Bien podemos hacer un trato-

-Podemos hacer un trato- imitar a la mujer de la izquierda con una voz cortada.

Enseguida Harry la baja rápidamente imitando lanzar algo, pero frenando en el ultimo segundo y girando la esfera de cristal para arriba. Todos saltaron asustados. Pero la esfera nunca dejo su mano. No puede romperla, ellos atacarían inmediatamente después.

-Segura que quieres jugar a eso- dijo Harry nuevamente haciendo la esfera-Si Voldemort se enteró de que sus fieles mortifagos hicieron que la profecía fuera destruida, seguro se enojara mucho-

-Ho el bebe tiene agallas, el lindo niño no sabe de su poder, el bebito necesita unas nalgadas para que entienda quien manda- dijo la horrible mujer, imitando la voz de un bebe.

-Ho la homúnculo tiene voz de bebita, la horrible homúnculo no conoce mi poder, la homúnculito tiene ganas de una patada en el trasero- imito Harry haciendo su voz cada vez mas gruesa- Aunque prefiero hacer esto-

Movió la esfera contra el metal de los estantes, el vidrio restregado contra el metal resonó por todo el lugar y el cristal comenzó a rayarse. La mujer pareció furiosa.

Harry sintió como sus amigos estaban alerta, con las varitas listos, ninguno se movía demasiado, pero lo suficiente para ponerse protegidos.

-Estas aquí por Black ¿No?- dijo Lucius que parecía mas pálido a cada segundo, pero se intentaba mostrar mas firme.- Dámela y lo tendrás-

-A si mi padrino- dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua- No. Se que Sirius esta a salvo, nunca creí que lo tuvieran. Así que seguimos igual, yo tengo algo que quieren y ustedes no tienen nada para mi-

La mujer rio soltando una carcajada.

-Y la vida de ellos- dijo la mujer señalando a su espalda.

Harry simplemente se mordió el labio internamente y miro con desprecio a aquella mujer, si bien ellos eran fuertes tampoco podía menospreciar los números. Los mortifagos eran muchos mas y sobre todos mas experimentados, los únicos que tenían batallas reales y peligros de muerte era el, un poco Ron y Hermione. Aunque los demás tenían entrenamiento no resistirían la presión de una pelea contra tantos. A su izquierda Hermione se movió tocando su pie.

-Todavía no- dijo Harry suavemente- Aguarden a mi señal-

-Das instrucciones como si ustedes pudieran ganar- dijo Lucius apretando la varita.

-Lo olvidan, si ustedes o ellos se mueven yo podría tirar esto accidentalmente- dijo Harry lentamente lanzando la esfera un par de centímetros al aire y tomándola rápido.

Veía como todos los ojos seguir la trayectoria de la esfera. Incluso sus amigos, lo que le preocupaba. ¿Sabrían que hacer al momento?

-Bien Potter, dámela y dejare ir a todos aquí- dijo Lucius tratando de sonreír- entregala y nade morirá-

-Eso lo puedes apostar, ninguno de ellos morirá hoy- dijo Harry enseguida lanzo la profecía con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, apunto a Lucius -AHORA-

Entonces las cinco varitas de Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Sofí y Theo aparecieron a su lado.

- _D_ _esmaius_ \- grito Harry enseguida una ráfaga de luz roja salio de su varita.

Lucius apenas y logro girarse al momento que el hechizo pasaba rosando le. Harry miro hacia arriba apunto con la varita.

-Accio- y nuevamente la esfera la tenia entre sus manos.- Reduc...-

-No-grito lucios casi con desesperación.

-Alguien quiere mucho esto- dijo Harry burlón, mientras agitaba la profecía- Es muy entretenido-

-Maldito- grito la bruja que aprecia estar desquiciada.-baubill...-

-Atabranquium- dijo Hermione, a sus espalda, al segundo escucho algo caer al suelo, al momento Harry acumulo magia -expulso- enseguida la mujer salio disparada hacia atrás.

Golpeo la repisa y la capucha se le callo, era la mujer que se escapo de azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange, aprecia esquelética, pero tenia la cara roja y los ojos saltones. El tiempo en la prisión se le notaba y de sobra.

Harry sintió como los medas se pagaban enseguida rodearon a Sofí, la menor del grupo y la cual apuntaba sobre su cabeza. De verdad que estaban en algunos aprietos.

-Ahora Voldemort esta muy enojado, tanto que alguno de ustedes morirá. ¿Quieren saber quien?-dijo Harry con al voz malévola que le salia al conectarse con Voldemort. Intentando distraerlos en lo que su plan tomaba mas forma.

-CALLATE- grito Bellatrix- ¿Como te atreves a pronuncia su nombre con tus labios de sangre sucia?-

-Voldemort es un sangre sucia también- dijo Harry sonriendo y viendo una salida a su problema- Si, por si no lo saben su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle... ¿Acaso Voldy no les ha contado su vida? ¿No les tiene confianza?-

-Desmaius -grito Bellatrix loca de ira, una luz roja salio de su varita.

-Salvio hexia- grito Harry acumulando tanta magia como podía enseguida una capa protectora apareció alrededor de todos. El hechizo revoto dando en una profecía a la cual exploto dejando una luz cegadora.

-MIENTES- grito Bellatrix lanzando otros dos maleficio que nuevamente revotaron-SANGRE SUCIA

-Preguntale a Voldy, el se enojara mucho, por que el es como tu dices. Voldemort es un sangre sucia- dijo Harry dando una mirada rápida a sus amigos, que se mantenían en formación, los mortifagos se acercaban por todos lados. Luego miro a Hermione que miraba concentrada a Bellatrix y Lucius, el cual parecía mas pálido que de costumbre- Lucius lo sabe ¿Por que no le preguntas a el?-

Bellatrix enseguida miro a Lucius encolerizada, y este abrió los ojos como platos intento decir algo entre balbuceos.

-Oigan Idiotas-llamo la atención de todos, lanzo la esfera tan alto que se perdió un segundo entre todas las demás que estaban muy arriba de su cabeza. Vio como el humo de la esfera formaba el rostro de Voldemort, luego el suyo y la cicatriz que cubría su frente.

-reducto- dijo Hardy salio disparada una luz plateada directo a la profecía.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Bellatrix, Lucius y un montón de mortifagos mas.

-Chicos los grupos de dos. A la salida, cuídense y... cierren los ojos-susurro Harry antes de desperecer la barrera.-lucent genialibus-

La esfera cocho con el hechizo de Harry y esta estallo en miles de trozos al mismo memento que una luz plateada intensa y cubría todo el lugar, dejando un destello tan potente que incluso con los parpados cerrados se notaba.

-Maldito… mi ojos… mis ojos- gemía Bellatrix mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Un hechizo que solo desprendía una luz tan potente para cegar. Bastante infantil pero útil. Todo aquel que la vio estaría cegado y les daría algunos minutos de ventaja.

-Máxima Bombarda-dijeron dos voces, la de Theo y Ron.

Los estantes de la izquierda y de la derecha salieron volando.

-Corran- grito Harry, al momento que todos abrieron los ojos.

Cinco voces diferentes gritaron apuntando en todas direcciones.-Reducto-

Las estanterías, se hicieron polvo al igual que las profecías, creando otra tanda de luces segadoras. Agarro la mano de Hermione y tiro de ella, apunto su varita hacia atrás y concentrándose creo una barrera protectora. Un Mortifago apareció delante de ellos entre el humo y el escombro, sus ojos eran como de un animal y su cuerpo era casi del triple que de Harry. Greyback estaba enfrente de ellos, pero en lugar de retroceder el simplemente soltó a Hermione dio un leve salto golpeando y golpeo rostro del hombre lobo. El cual se tambaleo, lo suficiente para abrir camino. Gracias a Merlín que Hermione tenia mas experiencia, ni siquiera freno al soltarla continuo su camino después de que Harry le abriera paso.

-Sigue corriendo- grito Harry apuntando con su varita a Greyback- Vete, te alcanzo en un segundo-

Hermione pareció un solo segundo estar evaluando la situación pero enseguida unos gritos y algún llanto de dolor cruzo el aire, una estantería callo impidiendo que ella pudiera oponerse a su plan.

-Valiente muchachito- dijo Greyback mostrando sus dientes que parecían realmente afilados-o muy idiota-

-Prefiero el termino, temerario sin limites-dijo Harry sintiendo el hedor del aliento de su contrincante.-hagg... no quieres una menta, por que el aliento te apesta-

La sonrisa de Greyback desaprecio y rugió de furia.

-De verdad huele fatal… te recomendaría un par de dentistas muy buenos. Pero no aceptan a gente de tu calaña- continuo Harry teniendo en cuenta que el que se enoja pierde.- Ahora con o sin tu permiso me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo un examen de estudios muggles-

Greyback mas que humano parecía una bestia realmente, lanzo un manotazo contra Harry, el cual simplemente retrocedió para que no lo tocara y quedando pegado a la recién estantería caída. El hombre lobo alzo su varita, Harry también pero haciéndose a un lado a tiempo que un hechizo reducto golpeaba la estantería y abría un oyó lo suficientemente grande.

-Incarcerous- al segundo unas cadenas bastantes gruesas salieron de la varitas y ataron a Greyback fuertemente. El hombre lobo gimió, Harry enseguida pateo la varita de su mano y la partió con el pie.

-Dale las gracias a Dolores Jane Umbridge,utilizo recientemente este hechizo. Es muy útil-dijo Harry, viendo como Greyback se retorcía dolorosamente.

harre siguió su camino corriendo, encontrado que mas de un estante estaba derrumbado, y entre todos encontró un pequeño pasillo. Después de correr un largo pasillo vio a Ron, Ginny y Luna adelantan te de el. Se cubrían las cabezas con las manos ya que las profecías seguían cayendo en todas direcciones. Escucho gritar en algún lado a Hermione.

-Desmaius-

La busco rápidamente su parecencia mágica, con tantas profecías aun a su alrededor le era imposible y mas que la magia se comenzaba a disipar y parecer neblina para su detección. Ya estaba cerca de alcanzar el final del pasillo y solo le faltaba girar a la derecha. Como lo habían hecho Ron, Ginny y Luna delante de el, podía escuchar como Hermione apuraba a Neville en algún lugar, justo a un pasillo lateral.

En el pasillo se topo con otros tres mortifagos, uno termino noqueado y los otros dos sin la varita antes de que se dieran cuenta. Ademas de un golpe en la cara a cada uno.

Al llegar al final, Ron sostenida la puerta por la que habían entrado antes.

-¡Solo entra!- grito Harry, escuchando una explosión en algún lado.

Ron cruzo sin cerrar la puerta seguido de Ginny y Luna. Harry se paro giro al escuchar pasos y vio como de unos estantes mas alejados venia Hermione y Neville seguidos de Sofí y Theo. Neville tenia un golpe en la cara aun peor que antes, Hermione tenia un labio partido, Sofi parecia ilesa y Theo solo jadeaba.

Se sintió mas tranquilo al verlo

-Entren-dijo señalando a la puerta.

Harry dejo entrar a Neville, al parecer no solo era la cara ya que en una pierna tenia un corte, luego Sofí y Theo que estaban pálidos. Hermione le echo un ultimo vistazo a Harry y entro, el cruzo y cerro de un portazo la puerta.

\- abscondamportus - dijo Hermione y la puerta se sello con ruidos extraños.

-¿Donde están los demás?-pregunto Neville que parecía asustado. Seguramente por Luna.

-Entraron antes que tu- dijo Harry mirando el pasillo que se encontraba completamente vació.

-Escuchen- dijo Hermione.

El eco de pasos, gritos y sobre todo explosiones se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta que se acababa de sellar. Harry escucho decir algo a Bellatrix.

-Nott Deja a ese estúpido de Greyback. Atrapemos a ese estúpido niño-

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione a Harry, ella se escuchaba temerosa pero mantenía firme su mano.

Miro a todos, Neville sangraba, Sofí temblaba mucho. Theo ya tenia la piel tan blanca como la leche y Harry entendía bien. Su padre se encontraba ahí, luchando con los mortifagos, mientras que el estaba a su lado y seguro su lealtad comenzaba a titilar del miedo. Quería decirle algo, tal vez que se ocultara de su padre que ya no se preocupara por ellos y hiciera lo mejor para el. No podía con todos mirándole y menos cuando el tiempo se terminaba.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Hardy tomando a Hermione de la mano y a Sofí del hombro- Esperemos que Ron, Ginny y Luna hayan ido directamente a la salida-

Corrieron lo mas silenciosamente posible, pasando el pasillo rápidamente y llegando al elevador, un botón estaba Encendido. Sin pensar Harry lo apretó y el elevador funciono.

-Esto es un locura- dijo Neville pareciendo mas nervioso que nunca- y que pasara si Ron, Ginny y Luna siguen abajo-

-Los dejare arriba- dijo Harry con la voz adolorida, su espalda dolía mas que nunca, también su cicatriz y sin contar que su costilla parecía estar partiéndose en varios pedazos.- Regresare a ver si ellos...-

-No Harry- dijo Hermione viéndolo directamente.- Si no están arriba regresaremos todos por ellos-

-Theo ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?-pregunto Harry al ver que se mantenía callado y su expresión aterrada.- Se que...-

-Mi padre esta aquí y… es un Mortifago. Yo soy un Pendragon y nosotros no cedemos ante mortifagos. Esa es la realidad y me apegare a ella- dijo mientras su mirada se aclaraba un poco.

Harry no podía decir nada mas el dolor de las costillas y espalda casi lo estaban doblegando en su totalidad. Por lo que simplemente asintió. Enseguida el elevador se abrió mostrando un salón redondo, y un par de figuras mas aya de ellos, casi al instante los reconoció eran Ron y las chicas. Estos lo miraron asustados, pero al percatarse que no eran mortifagos o un enemigo sonrieron.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-dijo Ron acercándose- Ese estúpido elevador no dice a donde se va. Apenas y lo toque y nos trajo aquí-

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Neville mirando el pasillo y que había varias puertas a su alrededor.

-Es la sala donde venían para las condenas a muerte- dijo Ron mirando las puertas con asco- Me lo dijo mi padre el día que venimos a la audiencia, alguna de estas puertas lleva al velo de la muerte-

-¿La muerte tiene un velo?-pregunto Ginny pareciendo mas que curiosa.

Harry se sentía mareado y extraño, como sumergido en vapor caliente que lo hacia sudar y sus sentidos los descontrolaba. Aquello que lo llamaba estaba cerca realmente cerca. Solo un poco mas lejos, unos pasos mas y el estaría ahí. Era como estar en un trance, hipnotizado por la sensación, su corazón latía rápidamente y su tatuaje en el pecho se calentaba.

-Tenemos que irnos Harry- dijo Hermione deteniéndolo. Inconscientemente cruzo la mitad del pasillo y se dirigida directo a la puerta donde se encontraba el velo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron también mirándolo.

No hubo tiempo de abrir la boca, el sonido de nuevo elevador subiendo se escucho. Sin decir nada todos salieron corriendo en dirección de alguna puerta y entraron. Adentro de ella se encontraba muchas mesas cubiertas con telas de de colores oscuros, polvorientas y desgastadas. Algo era seguro nadie entro ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-La cámara donde le daban la ultima comida a los que llevarían al...- empezó a decir Ron, cuando una de las puertas fue golpeada con fuerza.

-Oí algo por aquí- dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos tomaron alguna mesa y se escondieron detrás de ella o debajo como Sofí. Vieron de un momento a otro como la puerta se abría con lentitud, los pasos resonando el lugar y al final se vieron dos túnicas acercándose.

-Y si fueron directo a la entrada sin hacer paradas- dijo una voz grave.

-Viste el elevador, el botón de este piso estaba encendido- dijo la voz que había hablando antes- Ve debajo de la mesas-

Vio las rodillas de un Mortifago, la varita apunto por debajo de la mesa. De un movimiento el la tomo apuntándola hacia arriba, saco la suya directo a la cara del sujeto y grito -Desmaius-

Un disparo de luz roja golpeo al Mortifago mientras Harry aplastaba la rompía en tres pedazos, el segundo Mortifago sin embargo aparto la mesa de un manotazo y esta choco con el hechizo que recién había enviado Hermione, que se mantenía agachada debajo de una de ellas.

-Avada...-

Harry en un movimiento rápido golpeo a su enemigo en el estomago. Pero el levantarse tan rápido le repercutió en la espalda, sintió su columna arder como fuego y pequeños tronidos por toda ella.

-Expeliarmus- grito la voz de Neville y el Mortifago lo desvió directo a el.

Al siguiente segundo la varita de Harry salia volando en dirección contraria.

\- Expeliarmus- dijo el Mortifago la varita de Neville voló hasta el Mortifago en un movimiento la atrapo y la trozo a la mitad. El Mortifago gruño y lo apunto. Intento quitarse moverse o cualquier cosa, pero su espalda estaba a punto de dejarlo caer.

-Desmaius- dijo Hermione mucho antes de que el Mortifago lograra abrir la boca, cuando el hechizo lo alcanzo este callo con un golpe sordo al suelo.

-La varita- gimió Harry recargándose en otra mesa.

Busco dentro de su bolsa de pociones y tomando una reparadora de Huesos, otra para recuperar su salud. Al ultimo saco agua y dejo que se resbalara por su espalda. Para cuando ya se curaba nuevamente la espalda, Ron tomaba la varita y al igual que la de Neville la partió.

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sofi que se acercaba a Harry preocupada.

-Si, solo...- empezó a decir Harry al siguiente segundo sintió la mano de Hermione apretando en su espalda. -AGGHHH- gimió

-MENTIROSO-grito Hermione iracunda-Tienes la espalda muy lastimada- Siguió inspeccionándolo asta que llego a su costilla y igual Harry no pudo evitar quejarse del intenso dolor.- Genial. También la costilla-

-Un poquito- dijo Harry con la frente llena de sudor y sonriendo algo torpe.

-¿POQUITO?- grito Hermione y sus ojos se movieron a los lugares donde le dolía y sus ojos se expandieron, sus pupilas se dilataron- ¡Los centauros ellos... yo... cuando me protegiste!-

Todos se quedo en silencio, no parecía que nadie mas que ellos dos estuvieran en esa sala. Ella con la expresión endurecida y la mirada fija, pidiendo una explicación. El solo pudo sonreír mientras que elevaba su mano y le tomaba el rostro.

-Tenia que hacerlo, por que… te amo- dijo Harry simplemente mientras la miraba parecer mas enojada.

-Salgamos de aquí y te curaremos, para que yo pueda matarte por entrar en tal estado a la batalla-dijo Hermione volteándose enojada -Accio-

La varita de Harry salio de un rincón. Ella la tomo con una mano y se la coloco en la mano con brusquedad. Harry dejo salir una leve risita, esa era su Hermione, enojándose cuando tenia que enojarse y regañándolo cuando tenia que regañar lo. Ginny le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Harry justo después Luna también lo hizo, Sofí se acerco y le lanzo una sonrisita de entendimiento y al siguiente segundo caminaban detrás de su novia.

-¿Crees que alguna ves no querrá matarte?-dijo Ron acercándose y sonriendo un poco.

-Si hasta yo quiero matarte- dijo Theo negando con la cabeza- ¿Que pensabas Potter?-

-No lo se, pero por lo menos no ha intentado hacerlo ahora- dijo Harry apretándose el costado para revisar su costilla.- Si salimos de esta, tendré que huir a Estados Unidos o tendré la ira de mi novia encima por el siguiente año escolar-

-No creo que tanto tiempo- dijo Neville acercándose también, le palmeo un poco la espalda, haciéndolo gemir- Lo siento-

-No importa, vayámonos- dijo Harry pensando que si no salia en ese momento Hermione de verdad lo dejaría a merced de todos los Mortifagos -No creo que tarden mucho en volvernos a encontrar-

Caminaron a donde estaban las chicas, que parecían igual de molestas que Hermione.

-Lamento ininterrumpido su enfado grupal y en apoyo a mi preciosa novia, pero es hora de salir de aquí- dijo Harry intentando sonar lo mas normal aunque la riada de Hermione parecía querer dejarlo inconsciente.- Saldremos así. Yo iré adelante, los demás cuidaran los lados y Ron tu por detrás.-

-Yo detrás, ¿Por que?-pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-No confiaría la espalda de todos a nadie mas- dijo Harry serio.- Entonces adelante.-

Salieron caminando despacio lentamente se acercaron al elevador, después de asegurarse que estuviera vació sin ningún hechizo oculto, mortifagos desilusionados o capa de invisibilidad, entraron y apretaron el botón de la salida.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos con ellos en las profecías, seguramente nos esperaran en los pisos superiores- dijo Hermione mirando el techo- Debemos hacer un plan para resistir, ¿Alguna idea?-

-Salir con mucho cuidado- dijeron Ron y Theo al mismo tiempo.

-Valla estrategas tenemos- dijo Ginny con la voz sarcástica.

-No entienden. Es muy sencilla la situación- dijo Theo negando con la cabeza.- No tenemos idea de cuantos son ellos, no tenemos idea de si nos esperan arriba o siguen buscándonos abajo, no tenemos idea si somos suficientemente fuertes para combatirlos, ni siquiera podemos hacer un plan bueno para enterarnos y si contamos con que ahí mucho espacio entre el elevador y la salida para invitados...-

-La posibilidad de salir de aquí rápido y sin heridas se reduce a… muy poco- dijo Ron pensando.

-Ese muy poco es. ¿Poco poco? ¿ Casi nada de poco? ¿MUY MUY POCO? O ¿QUE?- Dijo Sofí algo asustada.

-¿Mi amor?-pregunto Harry a Hermione, que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Ella le lanzo una mirada de furia desde su lugar con las manos cruzadas, suspiro y movió sus ojos pensando tan rápido como podía hacerlo. Un par de segundos después asintió.

-La posibilidad de salir sin problemas es de 0.000003%, la posibilidad de salir aunque sea lastimados es d % -asevero Hermione seria.

-¿Y la posibilidad de salir muertos?-pregunto Luna como si no fuera nada importante.

Un silencio y algunos tragaron duro mientras Hermione hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-15 %-susurro en voz tan baja que heló el aire.

-Ron ¿Que necesitarías para que salgamos del ministerio?-pregunto Harry.

Los sacaría a todos de ahí, sin importarle el que tendría que hacer.

-Un corredor directo a afuera- dijo Ron seguro y mirándolo como si fuera imposible.

-Un corredor...no podre ponerle techo así que manténgase alerta- dijo Harry tronándose los dedos y tratando de aflojar los músculos de su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra...-comenzó Hermione con la voz molesta.

El sonido indicando que estaban en el piso superior la interrumpió y no solo eso, muchos hechizos volaron en su dirección. Harry convoco un Hechizo protector mientras que sus demás amigos lanzaban contra maldiciones. Un gemido de dentro del elevador le indico que algún maleficio logro llegar antes de convoco su escudo. Quería voltear a ver que paso, pero envió su escudo hacia enfrente y apunto al Mortifago mas cercano.

-Desmaius- dijo y una ola roja surgió de su varita directo hacia enfrente, golpeando a 4 mortifagos que se desvanecieron directamente. Uniéndose a la docena de cuerpos tirados.

Harry giro temiendo lo peor. Ginny se sostenía el tobillo, Ron le escurrida un hilo de sangre desde la cabeza hasta la barbilla, Neville tenia un rasguño en su mejilla, Theo tenia cortado parte de su camisa a la altura de su hombro y Sofí estaba enfrente de el como si ella fuera la que lo protegió. Hermione y Luna eran las únicas que parecían no estar lastimadas.

-¿Como están?- dijo Harry para asegurarse.

-Tranquilo, solo fue mi tobillo- dijo Ginny levantándose y cojeando un poco.

-Si bueno, logramos defendernos. eso es lo importante- dijo Ron intentando sonreír, pero un hilillo de sangre escurrilo por su labio.

-Estas bien, el golpe fue demasiado duro- dijo Luna acercándose- Tienes una muy buena cortada-

-Cedo que di- dijo Neville un poco raro. Ahora que lo veía mejor, parecía tener la quijada un poco ladeada.

Harry se limpio el sudor, pero al mirar su manga vio que era color carmesí. Salieron al pasillo que los conectaba directamente con el recibidor del ministerio. Hermione echo una mirada y supo todo lo que pensaba, si sus posibilidades eran malas, en ese nuevo escenario eran nulas y no tenia salida.

-Demonios... no debí haberlos traído...-dijo Harry cerrando los puños.

-No nos trajiste, nosotros venimos por que queríamos- dijo Ron dando unos pasos y pateando a los mortifagos- ademas Tu eres el que se ve peor que todos, a comparación de ti yo estoy en perfectas condiciones-

-Claro, sin los músculos y esa mirada de guerrero experimentado-dijo Luna sonriendo un poco- Pero en perfectas condiciones-

-Lo que me faltaba en este momento- gruño Ron.

Harry suspiro largamente no podía calmar sus sentimiento de que los tenia que proteger, no lo demostraban pero se les veía el miedo de lo que les esperaba y si no fuera por esos pequeños momentos de paz estarían comenzando a perder la cabeza. Lo único que les impedía salir eran como 150 metros, una cabina telefónica y podrían volar de regreso a Hogwarts. Pero su magia le indicaba de las parecencias y todas ellas listas para cuando salieran. No los dejarían ir tan fácil.

-Escúchenme un momento -Comenzó Harry viéndolos de frente y todos pusieron muecas- Creo que soy afortunado. Si me dieran a escoger de entre miembros de aurores, la orden o cualquier otro mago entrenado, yo los escogería a ustedes. Confió en ustedes y se que si mi espalda esta desprotegida ustedes estarán ahí, al igual que les prometo que yo haré eso mismo. Gracias por venir conmigo. -

-Siempre Hermano, siempre- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-No lo haría por nadie mas Potter- dijo Theo asintiendo.

-No empecemos con cosas cursi- dijo Hermione aun enfadada- Ya tienes un plan ¿No?-

-Entrare a ahí, abriré un camino, corran lo mas rápido posible a la cabina. Hermione, Luna y Theo son los mejores en el Bombarda, despejen la cabina y el cubo que sube si es necesario. Ron convoca tu escoba en cuanto puedan ver la abierta y sal con alguno en cuanto puedas.- dijo Harry seguro- En cuanto estés afuera llama a Dobby y pídele que saque a todos por la cabina. Y si en ese momento ya esta reunidos directo a Hogwarts.-

-Sabemos que planeas, Harry- dijo Ginny intentando caminar pero cojeo al hacerlo.

Hermione le miro y negó. Le advertía que ni si le ocurriera, lo que obviamente se le ocurrió.

-Yo iré detrás de ustedes todo el tiempo- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- créanme es lo único que se puede hacer-

Sofí, Neville, Luna y Ginny vieron a Ron, Theo y Hermione. Buscando una opción secundara algo mas, o un solo indicio de que no era el plan a seguir. Ninguno de los tres pudieron pensar un plan mejor, al final asintieron. Sin decir nada mas se giro y camino por el pasillo directo a la puerta que daba a la recepción. A. Pero a la siguiente era preocupante, mas de un centenar de señales mágicas. Harry la encaro y extendió los brazos, en señal de que pararan. Se concentro, de su brazo izquierdo el aire comenzó a remolinarse como un pequeño tornado, en el derecha creo una pequeña bola de fuego comprimida en la punta de la varita.

-¿Esto aumentara nuestras probabilidades?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa a Hermione mientras acumulaba mas magia, creando un vendaval en el pasillo y que se calentaba con la pelota de fuego que ya tenia en la varita.

-50 a 50-contesto Hermione algo feliz.

-¿Por que no comenzaste con eso?-preguntaron molestos.

-EN CUANTO SE ABRA EL PASILLO, CORRAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS- GRITO Harry para hacerse escuchar.

Uno… pensó… dos… que esto funcione… tres. Lanzo la bola de fuego a la puerta. La atrezo como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, y después de un montón de gritos el calor comenzó a quemar la puerta. Con el brazo conteniendo el aire, dio un potente puñetazo a la puerta. Se desprendió sin ningún problema, el aire agito todo a su alrededor y no pudieron ver nada. Harry llevo su manos al suelo con todo y varita. Un muro de tierra y de lo que estaba echo el piso se crearon a cada lado de la puerta tan alta como podía, que era un poco mas arriba de su cabeza.

-AHORA-grito Harry y vio como todos comenzaban a correr.

Siguió a los demás, mientras escuchaba a muchos lanzar maleficios contra el muro, pero algunos simplemente levantaban polvo y tierra, otros explotaban el muro pero ya en la parte trasera. Vio a un Mortifago que intento saltar el muro y acorralarlos en frente, pero Luna fue mas rápida y el Mortifago callo en el pasillo inerte.

-Reducto- gritaron muchos al mismo tiempo.

Y Harry vio como se detenían todos, mientras los muros del pasillo en la parte de enfrente se reducción a polvo y como poco a poco la parte delantera era desintegrada. A su derecha la fuente resonaba y a su izquierda se veían las chimeneas apagadas. No lo lograrían, apenas y avanzaron la mitad. Adelante muchos mortifagos y en la parte trasera muchos mas comenzaban a encerrarlos.

\- Chicos...-

Una nueva explosión, mucho mas alejada y potente. En la entrada a visitantes ya no existía la cabina telefónica, en su lugar era como una chimenea de tierra. A lo mejor alguno logro llegar y ahora estaban a punto de salir. Entonces un par de nubes blancas entraron por el hueco. El centenar de personas se quedo quieta durante un segundo.

-Ventus- aprovecho el momento Harry combinando el hechizo y la magia de viento arrojando potentes ráfagas que dañaría a cualquiera en la parte trasera y luego corrió a la delantera, pasando a todos y quitando a Luna para ver el frente. Un segundo después el aire a presión expulso a todos los mortifagos que comenzaron a entrar al pasillo.-Defodio- Igualmente que con la magia elemental de viento, combino el hechizo excavador con la de tierra para aplanar el lugar. Liberando todo el recibidor de los muros y dejando dos senderos llenos de tierra y ver todo su campo si quería pelear bien.

Sobretodo frente a esas cosas nuevas que se acercaban. No fue necesario las nubes cayeron rodeando a sus amigos y a el. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo o hacer algo a las nubes, estas expulsaron a los mortifagos mas cercanos. Al momento Harry vio como las nubes se disipaban mostrando a, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, el señor y señora Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill incluso Fleur y Cedricc.

Fue entonces cuando su concentración cedió un poco y su cuerpo se debilito, su magia casi abandono su cuerpo mientras que cada musculo dolía. Estaba realmente cansado, hacer todo con la espalda y la costilla lastimada estaba cobrándole muy caro. Ni siquiera su magia sensorial estaba activa ya. Lo que evito que viera a Lucius. Apareció de un lado listo para lanzar un maleficio, pero Tonks ya avanzaba hacia ellos lanzando un hechizo expulsor, que lo golpeo y lo lanzo muy lejos.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Tonks sin detenerse de proteger y contra atacar.

Todos los mortifagos peleaban duramente, pero Moody parecía todo un guerrero agitando su varita lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras su ojo giraba en 360 a una velocidad desquiciada.

-¡PERO QUE HUEVOS MUCHACHO! ¿POR QUE CARAJOS ESTAS AQUÍ?-Pregunto Moody realmente molesto. El contesto gimiendo, su espalda ya le impedía caminar o hacer algo.

Lupin aunque parecía mas enojado que nunca estaba combatiendo a 3 sin ayuda de nadie, Kingsley era tan fiero como Moody aunque este parecía planear sus ataques y evitar que se acercaran a sus amigos. Los señores Weasley no eran tan diestros pero cuidaban sus espaldas, Fred y George, ya tenían a Ginny a su lado mientras Ron les cuidaba la espalada, soltaban algunos artilugios Weasley y a la menos apertura de la boca de los mortifagos metían dulces sangrantes o vomitivos haciéndolos dar arcadas, mientras sus otros dos hermanos se apuraban a inmovilizar o desvanecer a sus atacantes. Charlie parecía completamente tranquilo, al tratar con dragones. Harry supuso que eso era como una fiesta para el, sin en cambio Bill se lucia peleando con maldiciones egipcias algunas que enterraban a sus enemigos y convirtiendo el escombro en escarabajos que atacaban a los Mortifagos. Fleur tenia lo de princesa lo que Moody de amable, nada. Lanzaba su aura veela a los mas cercanos que se distraigan para luego dejarlos comiendo el polvo. Y Cedricc sobrevolaba todo con giros y movimientos de quidditch atacando a todos aquellos que no se percataban de el.

-Harry esta herido, no puede continuar peleando- informo Hermione a las espaldas de la señor Weasley repeliendo un hechizo morado.- Sáquenlo de aquí-

\- Toma mi mano Harry, ya que Neville no pude pelear ira contigo-grito Tonks a su lado, mientras el otro estaba Neville intentando hacer algo ya sea aventando piedras o quitando a alguno de dirección de los maleficios.

-No- gimió Harry intentando enderezarse, lo que le nublo la vista y casi lo derriba nuevamente.

-VE CON ELLA. MOCOSO IMPRUDENTE- grito Moddy justo cuando un hechizo rosaba su cabeza, al siguiente segundo lanzaba un hechizo hacia su atacante.

-¿Que hacen qui?-pregunto Harry lanzando un hechizo sin siquiera mover su mano contra al Mortifago mas cercano. Aun tenia su control de magia para atacar. Aunque eso significaba menos magia para curarse.

-Tus elfos-dijo la señora Weasley que le cubría la espalda su voz casi totalmente enojada.-Te desobedecieron. Nos dijeron a donde te dirigías con tal de protegerte, fue tan...-

-Demonios Dobby...- grito Harry sintiéndose traicionado.

-No es momento de que te enojes- dijo Sirius excitado por la batalla al momento que empezaba a abrir un espacio entre los mortifagos para que todos comenzaran a avanzar.

-Si no fuera por ellos, estarías enfrentándote solo a todos estos- dijo Lupin que mantenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer extrañaba las batallas. Sobretodo a lado de sus amigos.-Ahora entiendes por que…-

No pudo terminar de rio a Lupin, una cuerda se ato a su torso lastimando le mas la espalda y la costilla. Tonks se dio cuenta y estiro su mano, tal vez para desaparecer, no lo hizo a tiempo.

-¡HARRY!- escucho gritar a varios entre ellos a Hermione.

El ya era alzado del suelo y salio volando pasando rápidamente entre los mortifagos e intentando sostenerse a algo. Incluso a la cara de un feo Mortifago el cual termino siendo arrastrado por un tramo. Pero al final llego a las manos de un rubio con la mirada de loco y la frente sangrante, Lucius lo sostenía por el cuello y apretaba su garganta evitando que respirara.

-Gracias por el truco, Draco me contó como lo golpeaste el año pasado, una muy buena forma de acercar objetivos lejanos ¿No Potter?-dijo Lucius pareciendo desquiciado.

Apenas podía escuchar los gritos a través de el tumulto, algunos ya se lanzaban en su dirección. Su respiración era cortada totalmente, pero pudo ver por un instante, como Sirius parecía totalmente enojado lanzando una gran explosión delante de el hiriendo a dos o mas mortifagos. Kingsley se enfrentaba a tres al mismo tiempo, Bellatrix empezaba a tacar a Ginny y Luna las cuales juntas las estaban metiendo en problemas, sobretodo por que no veía a Sofí que las protegía de cualquier daño directo. Y fue entonces cuando sintió que algo se caria de su bolsa de pociones. El seguro fue completamente arrancado dejando que se desplegara por su pierna y algunos frascos cayeran, estrellándose en el suelo y derramando todo. Pero una bolita negra sonó al caer como si estuviera echa de acero y rodó unos centímetros. No podía perder la, seria fatal. Estiro la mano sin su varita directo a la barbilla de Lucius.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-se burlo Lucius.

Al siguiente segundo su cara se alzo completamente hacia arriba, una sola ráfaga de viento concentrado. Como Revé y Griffin le hicieron entrenar asta el cansancio con la vela. Tosio fuerte al sentir que su garganta ya no era presionada. Se lanzo al suelo para tomar la bolita, pero fue pateada por Lucius y el apenas tuvo tiempo para quitarse de la trayectoria de su siguiente patada.

-Accio- dijo Harry apuntando a la bolita mientras flotaban en el aire. Y giro para ir directo a el, ya la esperaba cuando Lucius lo empujo con el hombro y caía nuevamente, directo en su espalda y haciendo que se encogiera por el dolor intenso que cruzaba su cuerpo.

Al alzar la vista vio a Lucius sosteniendo la bolita y sonriendo con malicia. Como si pensara que eso era algo muy valioso.

-¿Que es esto Potter?, acaso el secreto detrás de tu poder- dijo Lucius llevándoselo a la boca.

-NO. LUCIUS NO LO HAGAS. ESO ES...-grito Harry intentando levantarse, y mil agujas cruzaron por su columna vertebral. Apenas y se pudo concentrar para ver como mordía un poco.-no-

Lucius se tambaleo y parpadeo varias veces. Su cuerpo se ilumino de un color azul blanquecino y de sus labios salio vaho. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras su rostro demostraba la seguridad de que el poder entraba en su cuerpo. El resto de la bolita callo pero como un polvo que regreso al cuerpo de Lucius y se introdujo a través de su piel.

Alguien lo tomo de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás. Giro la vista lo suficiente para ver a Theo escupiendo sangre y intentando alejarlo lo mas posible de los mortifagos.

-¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Que fue lo que se comió?-cuestiono con la voz jadeante y adolorida.

-No- dijo mientras volvía su mirada- El… el… ingirió la enfermedad de los gigantes azules-

-Experliarmus- dijo Theo lanzando a otros dos mortifagos lejos y sentándolo a las orillas de la fuente.-¿Que es esa enfermedad?-

-Una enfermedad que te por al ocupar la magia de Utgar al 100% sin que tu cuerpo este preparado- dijo Harry mirando a Lucius que avanzaba enfriando a todo a su paso y dejando huellas congeladas- Una enfermedad que expulsa la magia de tu cuerpo creando un poder abrumador...-

Lucius llego muy cerca de ellos, Theo lanzo un feroz ataque de hechizos que repelió con un solo manotazo. El aura azul aun lo cubría.

-...y después te destroza desde adentro- termino.

Desde que logro curarse de ella, el ni siquiera pensó en perder de vista esa bolita, que era una masa de energía maligna y una enfermedad en todo su cuerpo comprimida y encerrada en una protección ligera. Si alguien tan solo la aplastaba con la mano esta entraría en su cuerpo, sin importar si una fracción lo roso o no. Y como era indestructible al fuego o de otras formas, lo mas seguro era resguardara la , por eso Harry la traía siempre consigo. No espero que un idiota como Mortifago pensara que era para comer y menos que lo mordiera sin saber que era.

Lucius Malfoy paro de repente, mientras Theo ya lo tenia a un metro de distancia. Se llevo una mano al estomago demostrando su dolor, su cara se lleno de sudor y los dientes comenzaron a castañear. Se tambaleo, gimió de dolor mientras en su piel se comenzaban a crear moretones de colores exóticos, quedando como si alguien le hubiera dejado debajo de una espray de pintura de todos los tipos de colores. Y después de unos segundos comenzó a retorcerse, cayo al suelo convulsionando, despidiendo espuma por la boca y los ojos llenos de liquido azul.

Quito su vista de la horrible escena al igual que Theo, solo para encontrarse que todos avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos dos. Entonces Harry escucho la fuente a sus espaldas… el agua que había utilizado no fue la suficiente para curarse, pero si tenia toda la fuente…

-THODORE TRAIDOR, INMUNDO, EMBUSTERO, HIPOCRITA, DESLEAL-Le gritaba un hombre a su amigo.

Y al ver quien era, vio que era el padre de Theo.

-Padre...- dejo salir Theo con dolor en la voz y palideció de golpe.

-Maldito traidor, tendrás tu merecido en cuanto te entregue a mi señor- dijo el padre de Theo con enojo. Lanzo una serie de Maleficios sin siquiera importarle si era su hijo o no.

-Para padre...- dijo Theo desviando los hechizos y pareciendo a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Harry se incorporo un poco y se acerco a la fuente.

-Por eso mate a tu madre, a esa traidora ara que tu no la sugieras y … -dijo el padre de Theo bastante enloquecido.

-¿Eras tu?- pregunto Theo desconcertado y bajando la varita. Vio como la cara de su amigo se ensombrecía y temblaba, dejando caer sus lagrimas contenidas.- ¿Mataste a …?-

-Sectu...- comenzó su padre pero Harry ya tenia una mano dentro de la fuente y el agua comenzaba a rodear lo.

-Lo lamento Theo- dijo Harry por su siguiente movimiento.

Estiro la mano y un chorro de agua golpeo al padre de Theo, alzándolo y enviándolo directo al techo, se golpeo la cabeza y el agua lo arrastro de igual forma mientras era golpeado una y otra vez con las diferentes secciones. Hasta que la fuerza de Harry flaqueo dejándolo caer en medio de una llovizna de gotas.

-Theo- llamo Harry mirando a su amigo temblar.- De verdad lo lamento-

-No- dijo Theo girándose su rostro furioso- Yo soy el que lamento tener a ese monstruo como padre.-

-No tienes que...- comenzó Harry dejándose caer en la orilla.

Una nueva tanda de Mortifagos aparecieron…

-desmauis- dijo Theo apuntando al Mortifago que ahora lo atacaba.- Dejate de disculpar. Maldita sea Harry, tu eres el único que me dio una familia… una verdadera familia. Los Pendragon. Así que cuando salgamos, alcemos la escuela sin importar que o quien se nos interponga. ¿De acuerdo?-

Harry asintió. Antes de siguiera voltear supo que todos ya habían llegado a donde ellos dos estaban y los rodeaban. Sintió a Hermione a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse. No tuvo mucho tiempo de curarse nuevamente pero por lo menos podía pararse.

-Bien echo muchacho, aguantaron excelente. Ahora todos a afuera- dijo Moody lanzando un Mortifago a metros de distancia. Su ojo parecía no parar y comenzaba a lanzar una fina linea de humo de el.

-Esto no egs bueno- dijo Fleur pareciendo totalmente nerviosa.

Harry entendió, viendo que los Mortifagos caídos eran levantados por otros y algunos heridos seguían lanzando maldiciones a ellos. Aun con todos ellos la situación seguía siendo precaria.

-La caballería esta por llegar, hermosa- dijo Bill, justo después de hacer que un Mortifago terminara colgando del techo.

Tonks callo de rodillas, un hechizo le daño pierna y no podía culpar a la metamorfamaga, todos a su alrededor jadeaban y parecían a punto de rendirse. Harry levanto la varita y miro la dirección, la causante fue Bellatrix quien se reía a carcajada limpia. Miro a Hermione que le daba la espalda protegiéndolo y como todos se encontraban encerrándolo en un circulo.

Se sintió un inútil y al apretar la varita sus nudillos tronaron. Escucho aun como la fuente se encontraba detrás de el y giro. No debía dudar si quería salir. Y de un chapuzon entro.

-¿Que haces Harry?- pregunto Sirius gruñendo y enseñando sus filosos colmillos.- No es momento de jugar-

-AL contrario- dijo Harry sentándose en posición de meditación. El agua le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.- Es hora de hacer olas-

Acumulo magia casi al borde de sentirse sin un gramo de ella, cerro los ojos y imagino que la magia rodeaba a todos y cada uno de los que estaban peleando a su lado. Como su magia se arremolinaba entre el agua y el aire y como tomaba un color grisáceo en cada gota y abrió los ojos. Toda el agua brillaba de color gris.

Con todas su fuerzas el agua creo una ola, que eludió a todos ellos, que se asustaron, pero estaban bien en cúpulas de aire. El agua dirigida a los mortifagos los obligaba a correr, retroceder, ser golpeados o intentar protegerse. Algo era seguro, solo era una medida para retrasarlos. Al segundo un gran numero de mortifagos se paralizo y cayeron al suelo incluido Greyback que parecía recién regresar de el cuarto de las profecías.

-Bastante bueno- Grito Sirius sorprendido y impresionado.

Nuevamente se reanudaron los hechizos, algunos muy lejanos. Pero el agua sobre ya se desperdigaba por todo el recibidor y la fuente ya no funcionaba. Jadeaba del esfuerzo, el aire parecía no querer ingresar a sus pulmones mientras uno de sus ojos ya tenia un ligero temblor.

\- ¿Y la profecía Harry?- pregunto Lupin entrando en la fuente y levantándolo de un solo movimiento. Sin consideración por su espalda.

-Destruida, Voldemort jamas la obtendrá- dijo Harry lanzando a un Mortifago que estaba atacando a Hermione a mas de 10 metros de distancia de un solo movimiento de varita. Su magia ya no respondía como deseaba, el quería aturdirlo.

-Creí que querías escucharla- dijo Lupin sonando algo feliz- pero veo que has aprendido algo-

-No he aprendido nada, mira el lio que he armado- dijo harre sintiéndose mas que culpable.

-Toma a los demás y vete, Lupin- dijo Moody pareciendo mas concentrado a cada segundo- No creo que podamos con todos.-

-Dumbledore- dijo Hermione con voz cansada y las piernas temblando.

-No sabemos donde esta- grito Ron a su lado.

-NO- grito de regreso Hermione y señalo a otro lado - Dumbledore-

Harry se giro no hacia donde apuntaba su chica, se veía muy enojada pero al notar su mirada le dio una ligera sonrisa. Harry casi sintió alivio y mas que alegría por que Hermione estuviera bien prepara para pelear. Volteo a ver donde estaba señalando, justo en la entrada donde estaba el hueco a la salida, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

Alzando su varita, su rostro blanco y lleno de furia. Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica a través de cada partícula de su cuerpo que si no mejoro sus heridas por lo menos le dio energía renovada… tenían una coraje. Un odio profundo y sin medida. No era suya.

Dumbledore blandía su varita, lanzando mortifagos por el aire, aturdiendo a otros, Protegiéndose y sobre todo tratando de llegar a donde ellos estaban. Uno de los mortifagos se movió rápidamente corriendo hacia el intentando utilizar fuerza en lugar de magia pero Dumbledore con el movimiento de la varita giro al mago que salio girando y golpeando el muro.

-Esta aquí...- comenzó Harry intentando llamar la atención.

Ron asintió sonriendo de lado a lado,pero Harry no se refería a Dumbledore.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la nube negra que se trasportaba directo a ellos. No directo a el. De un empujo quito a Lupin tirándolo a la poca agua. La ráfaga de color negro lo arrastro lejos de todo. Ardió de verdad, cada musculo de su cuerpo fue bombardeado con dolor y sobre todo en la frente. Voló a través de la sala no solo un par de metros sino hasta el otro lado justo al lado del salón. Golpeando la pared y dejando que cayera sentado, exhausto y adolorido. En aquel lugar se veía la fuente completa, al mago, la bruja, el centauro y el elfo domestico parados encima de una fuente sin agua. Se sentía aturdido adolorido, pero sobre todo le ardía la frente tanto que se llevo la mano a la frente.

Una gran explosión sonó, vio como Dumbledore acorralaba a casi el resto de los mortifagos, ojoloco sostenía en su hombro a Tonks inconsciente. Kingsley peleaba con Bellatrix y otro hombre con cara malvada. Neville se alejaba de la pelea protegiendo a Hermione, Luna y Ginny que parecía estar cojeando mucho mas ademas de que una parte de su cabello estaba mucho mas corto de lo común. Theo y Ron, peleaban espalda con espalda contra un grupo menor de mortifagos que sin siquiera darse cuenta estaban siendo reducidos. Sofí estaba con los Gemelos que parecían ya no tener ni un sortilegio a la mano.

El alma de Voldemort se revolvió en su interior con vigor dentro de el casi tanto que por un segundo pareció verse a si mismo desde un punto a lado.

-Hola, Potter- dijo una voz alta y fría que heló la sangre a Harry.

Giro su cabeza un poco viéndolo bien, alto, flaco, con un túnica negra, su cara de serpiente, blanca y demacrada y con sus ojos amoratados y pupila en forma de rendija mirándolo fijamente. Lord Voldemort estaba parado frente a el, Harry utilizo toda su fuerza para tomar su varita, pero Voldemort fue mas rápido y lanzo su varita mucho mas lejos de lo que podía ver.

-Entonces, escuche que explotaste nuestra profecía- mascullo Voldemort despacio y la voz tranquila mientras esos ojos despiadados se enfocaban en el- Veo que has crecido en este año y que aun intentas oponerte a la conexión que se hizo con tu sangre. meses de preparación, esfuerzo... y- giro a ver la batalla que aun se realizaba a su espalda-...mortifagos, como dejaron que frustraras mis planes otra vez...-

-Amo, lo siento-dijo una voz chillona a lado.

Algo muy parecido a una rata estaba temblando, tenia una mano de plata y parecía mas golpeado que nunca, la escuálida imagen de Peter Pettigrew estaba a lado de Voldemort.

-Callate, colagusano -contesto Voldemort peligrosamente -En un momento veremos que hacer con esos-

-pero amo el... el esta qui- dijo Peter.

Valdemoro no le presto atención. Y mejor se sostenía con fuerza la cicatriz, mientras ocupaba todas su fuerzas en no ceder paso al alma dentro de el. Pero en cuanto lograba levantar una barrera mental era destrozada. Ya no tenia su magia y el poder de Merlín no sabia controlar ni ocupar lo… bueno ni siquiera terminaba de entender como estaba dentro de su cuerpo

-Me fastidias Potter- dijo rápidamente Voldemort- Me has fastidiado por mucho tiempo, has estado evitando mi control ademas de que ahora has destruido una profecía que podría darme la ventaja en la batalla ahora morirás. "Avada kedavr..."_

Harry suspiro lentamente, dejo de crear barreras mentales y se olvido de sus dolores, girando para tomar su varita pero al segundo una gran fuente de agua golpeo a Voldemort desde la espalda. Aprovecho para gatear un par de metros y tomar su varita.

-pietrotum locomota- grito una voz muy furiosa.

Enseguida la dorada estatua del elfo cobro vida y se movió, después el centauro, pero una pierna ya la tenia destruida por lo cual callo al suelo haciéndose piezas mucho mas pequeñas. Con la mitad del cuerpo bien y intentando arrastrare con las manos.

-¿Quien demo...?-grito Voldemort, librándose del agua y viendo al dorado elfo lanzando un manotazo, separando a Voldemort y Harry.

Voldemort levanto su varita y otro destello salio de ella pero no en su dirección, si no en dirección de Dumbledore que miraba la escena. Al instante Dumbledore levanto un montón de escombro el cual golpeo el hechizo y desapareció en los pequeños trozos. Una vez mas el profesor movió su varita reviviendo esta ves al mago y la bruja que se alzaron y empezaron a atacar a Voldemort, el resto de mortifagos atacaban a las estatuas olvidándose de los demás. Al verse apartado de la batalla se reagruparon a la salida junto a la cabina.

Harry echo un ultimo vistazo, todos parecían heridos pero lo suficientemente fuertes para estar de pie, incluso Tonks era cargada por Lupin pero ya tenia los ojos abiertos. Miro a Hermione la cual era retenida por la señora Weasley y Fleur de ir en su dirección. Y eso le alivio, estaba fuera de peligro.

La gran mano del elfo protegió a Harry al segundo cuando que un hechizo se dirigida a el. Rebusco algo que pudiera utilizar ya que su magia estaba casi agotada, solo encontró que los frascos de pociones que le quedaban no le ayudarían en nada. Lo de su monedero no ayudaría. Pero si lograba acumular magia encontraría un arma mejor.

-Fue una tontería venir aquí esta noche, Tom- dijo Dumbledore con calma pero sus ojos llenos de ira- he llamado a todos los del ministerio, no tardaran en llegar-

-Para entonces ya me habré retirado, usted y Potter estarán muertos- escupió Voldemort, envió otra maldicion asesina directo al profesor.

El cual solo se quito de su camino y le dio al piso revotando directo al techo donde se desprendió una lampara. Dumbledore agito su varita y creo una enorme fuerte aura de magia que Harry casi sentía peligrosa al estar a esa distancia. Voldemort se vio obligado a crear un escudo plateado y brillante de fino aire para reflejarlo. Y un sonido de electricidad chocando comenzó a sonar a pesar de que tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort estaban quietos.

-No puedes matarme Dumbledore- dijo Voldemort sonriendo-¿A su edad eso es imposible?-

-La edad es lo de menos Tom. Y ambos sabemos que hay maneras de destruir algo que se dice indestructible- replico Dumbledore calmadamente, mientras caminaba hacia Voldemort, como si no hubiera nada que temer, como si solo fuera un paseo por el recibidor- El tomar tu vida no me satisface. No me agrada nada ¿Lo entiendes?, Tom-

-No hay nada peor que la muerte, Dumbledore- gruño Voldemort.

-Te equivocas- dijo Dumbledore, acercándose mas. Harry seguía intentando calmar todo el dolor y ardor que sentía al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar magia.- Tu miedo a la muerte siempre a sido tu mayor debilidad-

Una gran ráfaga de luz verde fue directo a Dumbledore fue el mago de piedra que se puso enfrente de soledumbre recibiendo el hechizo quedando destruido al instante. Pero antes de que los fragmentos tocaran el piso Dumbledore agito su varita como látigo y una flama surgió de ella, delgada y ardiente se enrosco alrededor de Voldemort, pero el escudo se expendio protegiéndolo de la llama. La ardiente cuerda se volvió una serpiente que aflojo de inmediato la atadura de Voldemort y se volteo siseando directo Dumbledore.

-vipera ivanesca- dijo Harry justo cuando el animal abría las fauces para atacar a Dumbledore, al segundo la serpiente se desvaneció. Dumbledore miro a Harry que seguía en el suelo, sosteniéndose con una mano la cicatriz he intentado acumular magia.

Voldemort desapareció, y cuando apareció estaba directo a la espalda del profesor, un estallido de fuego surgió de la boca de Voldemort, Dumbledore se movió a tiempo y el agua de la fuente creo un escudo, el fuego se consumió al igual que el agua dejando el ambiente caliente y con vapor por todos lados. La ráfaga de luces y colores salían de todos lados aunque, no se veía a medio metro mas aya.

-Ventus- dijo Harry, al siguiente instante el aire creció y expulso toda la neblina hacia arriba.

La vista podía fallarle pero Voldemort estaba parado en la fuente y Dumbledore a poca distancia de el atrapado en algo que parecía cristal. Al instante reacciono. Por primera vez Dumbledore parecía asustado dentro de su prisión de cristal. Harry se levanto con todo lo que le quedaba y preparaba el resto de su magia para darle aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad a Dumbledore. Lo ayudaría sin importar si su cuerpo se rompía una vez mas.

-Finite incatatem-

El vidrio se quebró y Dumbledore estaba liberado, al segundo creo una enorme corriente de vidrio que salia volando alrededor de Voldemort.

-Harry, no me ayudes-dijo Dumbledore con tono de autoridad.-La necesitas-

Voldemort hizo que el cristal de hiciera arena y pareció explotar lanzando un torbellino de aire que golpeo en todas direcciones. El estaba anonadado. Solo quedaba el, Dumbledore y a lo lejos el grupo de sus amigos y la orden.

-¿Donde est...- comenzó Harry caminando lentamente.

-No te muevas, Harry- dijo Dumbledore alzando su mano.

Sintió un poco molesto, luego enojado y al ultimo una furia incontrolable subía por sus venas. La arena combinada con el agua se deslizaba por su pierna y no parecía arena común era negra. La cicatriz ardió mas al punto que ya gritaba desesperado, sin darse cuenta. Tomándose la herida mágica con fuerza he intentando arrancarla, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su frente y las manos se le llenaron de color carmesí. Un dolor insoportable le obligo a caer de rodillas y verse en el reflejo del agua, sus ojos eran completamente color sangre, su cara tenia lineas dibujadas de color negro y a su piel se sentía llena de arena. Era la arena en que exploto Voldemort, estaba pegado a su piel, marcando la mitad de su cara con un diseño de serpientes. Su cuerpo dolía como nunca y su mente estaba bañada en ácido. Aun así se levanto lentamente, a cada movimiento sentía una gran descarga de dolor por cada nervio.

-Siempre tan mandón ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry con la voz de alguien mas, Voldemort se apoderaba de el.

Harry movió la varita un poco, al segundo el elfo doméstico de piedra corrió agitando sus brazos en dirección de Dumbledore, la bruja salto enfrente y ambos se golpearon dejando un montón de piedras doradas esparcidas por doquier

-Siempre ocultándome cosas, siempre haciendo todo por un bien mayor, siempre haciéndome sufrir-dijo Harry mientras se sentía como muriendo.

Cada parte de el rogaba morir, se sentía usado y casi temía lo que venia. Escucho una voz desde la lejanía, la voz de Hermione que gritaba.

-NO… HARRY… DESPIERTA HARRY-

Fue suficiente para que una parte de el regresara.

-Mata me ahora Dumbledore- dijo Harry con su voz, mientras caía de rodillas nuevamente e intentaba sacarlo-Se… se apodera...de -

-Si la muerte no es nada, mata al chico...- dijo Voldemort que parecía salir de su propia boca.

-Escucha Harry, tenemos que hablar, pero...-

-SILENCIO- Grito Harry con su voz combinada con la de Voldemort. Alzo la varita y el agua se alzo, creando lanzas de hielo que volaron directo a Dumbledore.

El profesor lanzo un hechizo que convirtió todas las lazas en gotas de lluvia fina.

-SIEMPRE HACIENDO LO QUE USTED CREE MEJOR, SIN CONSIDERAR A LOS DEMÁS, SIN PENSAR EN EL DAÑO Y SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME HA ECHO PASAR- Grito mientras su visión cambiaba a rojo.-¿QUIEN LE DIO DERECHO A DECIDIR EN MI VIDA? POR SI NO LO RECUERDA MIS PADRES MURIERON. NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE MI-

-Escucha Harry no eres tu- comenzó Dumbledore dando pasos despacio y miedo en sus ojos.

-CLARO QUE SOY YO VEGETE-continuo gritando mientras tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por que su mente no se nublara- CREAME QUE EL QUE DICE TODO SOY YO. ¿COMO SE ATREVE A ENCERRARME EN PRIVET DRIVE? ¿POR QUE INTENTO ALEJARME DE HERMIONE? ME TRAICIONO, DUMBLEDORE. ME DEJO SOLO, INCOMUNICADO Y AFERRÁNDOME A MIS DESESPERACIÓN.-

-Yo...-

-PUSISTE EN PELIGRO A DAPHNE- interumpio Harry chirriando los dientes-¿Por que?-

-Necesitaba saber si protegerías a todos los que aceptaron entrar en Pendragon- dijo Dumbledore con la voz paternal que lo solía caracterizar- Y admito que has sorprendido al proteger no solo a los Pendragon y a la señorita Granger, al salvar a Gabrille Delacour supe… que veía al gran mago de este siglo.-

-¿Y POR QUE ME ENCERRÓ EN PRIVET DRIVE? Quería que su arma se mantuviera a salvo ¿no?- dijo Harry tronándose el cuello, Voldemort no se quedaba tranquilo, peleaba por el control de su mano.

-Al escuchar tu historia entendí que tu conexión con Voldemort se amplificaría. Creí que al estar cerca de la sangre de tu madre, tu tía, la conexión se debilitaría un poco. El contacto con la magia podría interrumpir...-

-LA PROTECCIÓN DE MI MADRE SE PERDIÓ. EL ME PUDO TOCAR Y SU MENTE ME HA ATORMENTADO POR MESES-grito Harry inclinándose u comenzando a Jadear Voldemort ganaba terreno.- Y EL QUE ME EXCLUYERA… YO… LO ADMIRABA. CONFIABA Y...-

El corazón de Harry se lleno de emoción, algo dentro de el se reía, o mas bien alguien estaba riéndose en la realidad, era el. Se reía a carcajadas, pareciendo que algo muy divertido pasaba. Se escuchaban los gritos llamándolo de todos, pero no podía discernir que realmente decían, era imposible escucharlos, el dolor subía desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza lentamente destrozando una y otra ves cada tramo de su ser. Cuando alzo la vista Dumbledore se encontraba frente de el.

-¿Harry, puedes escucharme?-

-Es su única oportunidad- contesto Harry, su dolor ya lo superaba, sus músculos parecían estar siendo invadidos por descargas eléctricas que despedazaban con precisión milimétrica cada arte de su ser.- Mate me...-

-No Harry… no puedo, por que yo te aprecio-

-Entonces… a ganado- dijo Harry sin poder sostener su voluntad un segundo mas.

Callo en la mas profunda oscuridad, totalmente encogido y temblando. No tenia a donde ir o por que salir de ahí. Las sombras le acogían protegiéndolo de la luz que solo desgarraban su piel y lo hacían sufrir mucho. Esa oscuridad era parte suya y el era parte de ella. Pero algo le lastimaba los ojos e intento abrirlos, las imágenes flotaron sobre su mente.

Sus tíos, golpeándolo por tirar la comida sin querer a los 4 años, luego en la escuela donde Piers y el grupito de Dudley lo sostenian mientras su primo lanzaba un golpe a su estomago haciendo que le doliera su estomago y que escupiera algo de saliva. La ves que había incendiado la cocina por que un poco de aceite callo y el se asusto, tío Vernon le tiro del pelo y lo lanzo dentro de la alacena, donde la oscuridad, las arañas y los bichos eran su única compañía por días. La tristeza y dolor le invadían, la imágenes se repetían con los años, cada ves mas entre crecía dejaba de sentir, ya no importaban los golpes, ya no importaba los gritos o el que lo encerraran. Ya no importaba si vivía. Lo único que dolía de verdad era seguir viendo como Dudley caminaba tomado de la mano de su padre y su madre, los tres felices mientras que el estaba solo en su mundo.

-Lo ves ni en tu infancia te querían, eras solo un estorbo, una basura que se guarda en el lugar mas sucio de la casa. Un sirviente que debe obedecer a su amo- dijo Voldemort que estaba parado junto, tenia una sonrisa malvada.- Eres tan poco Potter-

Ahora estaba en al sala de Drive Drive, donde Vernon quemaba sus cartas de Hogwarts mientras sonreía ampliamente y el no podía hacer nada. Solo en el piso de tierra de una helada y lejana cabaña, dibujando un pastel que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños Harry", el viento afuera azota y pensaba que si se cayera el techo el podría dejar esa vida por fin e ir junto a sus padres. La imagen se disolvió ahora estaba siguiendo a McGonagall, quería decir que lo hizo por algo bueno, pero la mirada iracunda de la profesora le daba miedo.

Intentar cerrar los ojos no funcionaba, las imágenes seguían fluyendo cortando un poco mas de su alma y dejando que sangrara lenta y dolorosamente.

La mirada cambio ya no era la de McGonagall era la de Snape y el odio dentó de sus ojos, el solo quería no seguir sufriendo, no quería seguir siendo el lastre que era. Sentía como ahora estaba solo en la enfermería con el brazo roto sintiendo como sus huesos crecían, el sentimiento era igual a agujas picando dentro de su hueso mientras dejaba caer gruesas lagrimas al intentar no hacer ningún ruido. Y ahí estaba la cueva sucia y oscuro con un colmillo clavado en el brazo y sintiendo el ardiente veneno acabando con su vida. Lo peor es que no le importaba morir, solo quería descansar un poco de todas esas miradas de odio y miedo que le daban los alumnos de Hogwarts, quería que su corazón ya no estuviera lleno de tinieblas.

-Luchando, sin que nadie supiera el dolor y sufrimiento que sentías a cada paso. Cada que intentabas salvar el mundo, pensabas, que si lo lograbas dejarías de sangrar y podrías vivir. -rio Voldemort colocando un frio pie encima de su cara y el ni siquiera se movió. - Es inútil, tu alma y corazón sangraran por siempre. No importa a donde vallas seguirás siendo a quien todos odien-

Estaba sentado en una roca fría, lleno de arboles tapizados de nieve blanca y nadie podía verlo llorar por la fina tela que lo cubría. Estaba frio y desolado, tal vez si encontraba a Black podría vengar a sus padres y liberar esa oscuridad que rasgaba su alma por salir. O ahí en medio del aire con su escoba, el viento azotando lo, su cuerpo congelado mientras el terror sembrado en su corazón lo empujaba hacia la tierra, desplomándose, para de una vez por todas acabar con esa desesperación. En medio de la lluvia con cada gota golpeándolo y el aire corriendo a su alrededor dejándolo mas frio que un tempano de hielo, solo pensaba que esa oscuridad dentro del lo llevo a la locura absoluta. O ahí solo en el pasillo sin que nadie del castillo le creyera, el no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Pero como siempre nadie le creía.

-Solo, no importa lo que hagas o a quien salves, tu estas solo. Lo mas venebolo que pueden hacer por ti es terminar con tu sufrimiento- dijo Voldemort mientras que lo pateaba, el dolor fue intenso, pero termino en esa oscuridad con todas las extremidades extendidas y completamente congelado.

-¿Quien querría tu amistad?- dijo Dudley mirándolo desde arriba y listo para golpearlo.

\- Eres una aberración de la naturaleza, un fenómeno -Grito su tío Vernon escupiendo saliva en su cara.

-Un anormal- secundo su Tía Petunia con una mueca de asco dirigida a el.

-La fama no lo es todo-dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y con odio.- Ni siquiera ha abierto un solo libro-

-Harry Potter, creí que Gryffindor significaba algo para ti. Es una decepción-dijo McGonagall con la voz furiosa, mientras le daba la espalda

-HARRY TOMASTE EL AUTO SIN PERMISO, ESTOY MUY DISGUSTADA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE PUSIERAS LA VIDA DE MI HIJO EN RIESGO- Grito la señora Weasley apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Alejate de mi, no me toques, puede ser el heredero de Slytherin- dijeron varias voces que no reconocía.

-Es culpa de sus padres. SI tiene algo mal la perra, algo tendrán mal los cachorritos-dijo la vieja bruja de Margue mientras le hacia burla.

-Tus padres dieron su vida para salvarte y tu les pagas de esta forma. Estas muy mal, de verdad mal Harry- dijo la voz de Lupin decepcionado y moviendo el mapa del merodeador en su dirección como si lo acusara.

-Sogo eges un niño- dijo Fleur dándole una mirada de asco.

-No te ganaras la simpatía de nadie así- dijo Krum con la mirada de superioridad.

-Potter… apestas- dijo Cedricc negando con la cabeza.

-Es esto es por tu seguridad, Harry- dijo Lupin levantando y sosteniéndolo por los brazos, luego Sirius se le acerco.

-Lamento eso Harry- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme, alzo su puño y golpeo su costado repetidas veces.- Lo siento, es por tu bien cachorro-

-Debemos proteger te.- dijo Lupin con una risita.

-Basta...-gimió Harry adolorido.

-Así que el gran Harry Potter, ya no le gusta Hogwarts, claro como siempre sintiéndose mejor que todos-dijo Ron con las facciones desencajadas y dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

La marca que le dejo en la cara era como si el puño fuera hierro al rojo vivo, ardía como las llamas del mismo infierno.

-Siempre siendo acusado, siempre siendo manipulado, siempre peleando por personas que te hacen daño. Siempre el que se sacrifica por un mundo que le da la espalda- dijo la voz de Voldemort apareciendo entre las sombras, Sonrió con una mirada fría.

-No mas… no… mas… por favor- pidió Gimiendo Harry con las cara empapada en lagrimas y aun en las manos de Lupin y Sirius, mientras que otro golpe de Ron la daba en la cara.- Ya no...lo soporto-

{Harry, no lo escuches} grito una voz cosida pero ¿De donde venia?, ¿Quien era?….Revé, era su maestra.

{Vamos mi niño, no dejes que sus engaños te controlen} secundo una voz. Tardo algo pero la reconoció como Sly.

{No seas tonto, Harry, el solo quiere que tu voluntad seda} dijo alguien con voz de niña…. O si cierto Huffy.

{Muchacho, levantate nuevamente, tu puedes. Nosotros lo sabemos} gruño una voz furiosa. Solo podía ser de Griffin.

{Tienes mucho por lo que vivir. Mi Rey de los magos} dijo la voz acuática de Nimue.{Aun no pude morir el Rey de los dragones}

-Estas solo, triste. Tu sufrimiento es suficiente, tu alma y cuerpo ya no pueden mas.¿Deseas la muerte?-dijo nuevamente Voldemort mientras se hacia a un lado, revelando una figura femenina que caminaba con paso delicado.

Su pelo ensortijado y castaño, sus ojos miel, aquellos labios y esa mirada de asco y repulsión, apagaron todas las demás voces en su cabeza. Hermione sostenía una daga esmeralda y llegaba apuntando directamente a su Hombro.

-Entonces Harry ¿Que deseas?-pregunto con la voz fuerte y mirándolo aun con esa mirada de asco.

-Yo...-comenzó sintiendo la punta de la daga clavarse en su piel y rasgándola poco a poco bajándola, dolorosa y lentamente. Cada tramo que marcaba era tan doloroso que ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo paso.

Dejo de rasgar a la altura de su corazón. El odio en esos ojos era incluso mucho mas doloroso que el corte en si, pero al verla ella se acerco su oído y susurro.

-Te odio-

Las palabras las continuo repitiendo, mientras la daga comenzaba a penetrar su pecho. Prefería morir antes de que Hermione siguiera.

-Adelante- dijo Harry ya sin nada de temor.

Todos sonrieron y acercaron mas. Hermione saco la daga y lamió las gotas de sangre salpicadas en la esmeralda. Luego de limpiarla alzo la daga y estaba solo a un golpe de terminar todo.

{¡¿HARRY?!} grito la voz de Hermione en su cabeza, era una muy enfadada y llorosa. Pero la que esta delante de el pareció titilar {RESISTE. NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE POSEA}

La Hermione delante de el siguió bajando su daga pero a una velocidad lentísima. Entonces el Voldemort de atrás pareció hacer fuerza.

{Vamos Harry, lo se… se que jamas olvidaras tus cicatrices, pero no dependes de ellas. Siempre continuas aunque tu ya no puedas.}continuo la voz de Hermione aun llorosa.

En la penumbra todo se comenzó a aclarar, una luz dorada, cálida y que al tocar su cara se sintió bien. Era tan suave que se dejo llevar por esa sensación.

-¿Que poderosa magia es esta?-pregunto la Voz de Voldemort.

{Recuerda lo, recuerda esos momentos. Tus momentos de mayor alegría} grito la voz de Hermione dentro de su mente.

Se dejo llevar. Y apareció Hagrid, caminando en dirección a un sillón viejo y feo, sentándose mientras Dudley corría despavorido. Unos pequeños Ron y Hermione entrando al expresso de Hogwarts, mirándole de forma cariñosa. La madriguera y todos los Weasley abriéndole los brazos para tomarlo como parte de su familia. En el puente colgante junto con Lupin mientras miraban la blanca nieve que cubría los arboles y le contaba cosas de sus padres. Sirius y el parados en los terrenos observando el cielo estrellado, mientras le proponía ir a vivir junto con el. Con Ron turnándose para montar su saeta de fuego. Hermione abrazado a su cuerpo volando en Buckbeak. Todos los Pendragon reunidos, celebrando, platicando y conviviendo sin mirar de donde venían o de que casa provenían.

Ahí sentado en las piernas de sus madre, con su padre a un lado, jugando con el y sonriendo le. No era mas que un bebe pero comprendía cuando lo amaban y que los amaba de verdad.

-Largate de mi cabeza- dijo Harry bastante convencido. - Deja de meterte en mis recuerdos-

Todas la imágenes dolorosas se desaparecieron en la luz dorada.

Fue como si la neblina frente a sus ojos se disipara, pero no vio nada mas que esos dos Hermosos que se materializaron enfrente de la suyos. Lo primero que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos, del mismo color de la miel y llenos de amor.

-Hola...- dijo Harry con una voz que daba pena.

-Hola amor- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio.

Estaba delante de ella con el puño apretado y contra algo duro. Eso lo asusto ¿Acaso pensó en pegarle?. Pero lo de atrás de ella lo asusto aun mas. Dumbledore incrustado en la pared, la ropa; quemada, rasgada, sucia y ensangrentada, un hilo de sangre escurría desde su cuero cabelludo por su mejilla derecha y se perdía en su hombro. Los miraba con la respiración agitada mientras daba una débil sonrisa.

Aquello que los protegía era un escudo muy fuerte y poderoso, que parecía cristal balístico, aunque este era mágico. Tenia a grietas y golpes por todos lado, en donde descansaba su puño había una araña de grietas y cristal roto.

Bajo la mano lentamente y concentro, evitando que Voldemort lo volviera a meter en esa ilusión malvada. La visión se le volvió otra vez roja y la ira incremento.

-Escuchame atentamente Harry -dijo Hermione sin apartarse del hechizo y con las manos pegadas a la protección, como si quisiera tocarlo- Pelea, no dejes que utilice tus emociones en tu contra.

-Una pregunta- dijo Harry intentando no ceder por sus emociones.

-¿Cual?-pregunto Hermione seria.

-¿Me odias?-pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta.

Hermione lo miro como si estuviera loco. Luego dejo salir un suspiro y una mirada tierna.

-Jamas, aunque termináramos nuestra relación. Jamas te odiare, por que me has dado lo mejor de mi vida- dijo Hermione sonriendo y eso le aclaro la mirada.

Harry sonrió y sintió como la arena sobre su rostro seguía adherida, como si tuviera pegamento. Intento buscando su varita, pero no la encontraba, ni los anillos de Escallibur. Incluso su chamarra estaba desaparecida, su playera estaba rasgada en los brazos y sus Jeans igual de rotos, con sangre, agua, tierra y un montón de otras cosas que no podía descifrarlas. En cuanto a sus accesorios, la hombrera estaba totalmente desaparecida, al igual que una de sus muñequeras, gracias a Merlín la bolsa de los grimorios y pociones seguían pegadas a su pierna y cintura. No tenia armas, pero tampoco podía dejar que Voldemort siguiera

-Sal de mi cabeza. Ahora.- ordeno Harry en a Voldemort

-Nadie se resiste a mi poder- dijo Voldemort, lanzando una nueva tanda de imágenes dolorosas a Harry, esta ves inventadas por el, donde la mayoría del dolor se lo provocaba sus amigos, también sus seres queridos y lo peor Hermione. Esta vez no se dejo llevar por ellos el los dejo pasar, por que entendía que no eran recuerdos.

-Tienes ira, rencor y miedo- dijo Harry llevando su mano a la cara y tirando de la arena, mientras esta parecía no querer ceder - Tu no sientes ni cariño, amabilidad, comprensión y sobre todo, No sientes amor-

Voldemort lanzo una nueva imagen. Esta vez Harry simplemente contraataco y vio a un pequeño en un cuarto oscuro y por la ventana se leía un letrero de "Orfanato". Al regresar a la realidad Voldemort ya estaba fuera de su mente, se tambaleo y por un segundo se vio confundido. Terminaron frente a frente, con Hermione y Dumbledore a su espalda.

Voldemort iba a decir algo, parecía muy enojado, pero el eco de las voces sonaba desde el vestíbulo, mas voces delas que debía haber. Harry volteo a su izquierda, solo para ver a cientos de personas que surgían de las chimeneas al ver la escena todas abrían la boca. Harry sintió como Voldemort enfurecía.

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto intentando buscar alguna arma- Ya todos te han visto, todos sabrán que has vuelto-

El señor oscuro sonrió, y detrás de el justo donde debía estar la fuente surgieron un montón de figuras encapuchadas con mascaras. Lanzaron hechizos que crearon una barrera azul entre ellos, la orden, los Pendragon y los recién llegados. Estaba solo con todos esos encapuchados.

-Harry- gritaron algunos, otros pegaron un grito.

-Vete Harry, largate ahora- grito Hermione a su espalda mientras golpeaba la protección e incluso utilizaba la varita. Solo que no podía ceder de alguna forma.

-No eres el único que trajo refuerzos, Potter- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- Si, me han atrapado, pero por lo menos puedo eliminarte-

Harry vio como muchos alzaron su varita, el busco la suya por inercia aunque sabia que no la tenia a la mano. -Accio varita- dijo proyectando su magia a todos lados.

-avada kedavra- grito Voldemort, una ráfaga de luz verde salio de su varita, un cuerpo salio de la nada y apareció frente a Harry.

Una figura pequeña con orejas de murciélago y un uniforme de Pendragon pulcro y limpio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Harry viendo a Dobby alzando la mano para protegerlo. Otro elfo salio de un lugar que no vio y empujo a Dobby que callo al suelo.

El pequeño cuerpo brillo de color verde y miro a Harry con sus ojos azules y cansados. Kreacher le sonrió con la mirada mientras decía - Gracias, Harry- el elfo dejo caer su cuerpo. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarlo antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

-Elfo demente- dijo Voldemort casi en una carcajada y sonriendo- Parece que y estaba senil la criatura-

Harry ahí arrodillado en el suelo y con Kreacher entre sus brazos vio que su mano, tenia la su varita ya sujeta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apretando la mandíbula mientras le chirriaron todos sus dientes. La imagen de su madre en el suelo, el sonido de su padre caer, el cuerpo de Amiji cayendo en una ráfaga verde y ahora el cuerpo del Kreacher. No podía ser mas injusto.

-Amo, perdón- dijo la voz de Dobby a su lado, aunque el no lo veía.

Kreacher solo llevaba menos de un año libre del jugo de su antigua familia. El pobre nunca tuvo nada, ni siquiera la posibilidad de negarse a alguna orden. Y ahí estaba protegiéndolo de lo que seguro lo mataría. ¿Por que? Nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, aquel que le daría esa respuesta no podría decir nada nunca mas.

-Gracias por todo Kreacher- dijo Harry llorando por todos. Por sus padres, su amiga y ahora el viejo elfo. Cerro sus ojos mientras que lo depositaba en los brazos de Dobby con suavidad.

-Miren al bebito, llorando por el senil elfo-dijo La voz de Bellatrix mientras se carcajeaba.

-Observa bien lo que has provocado Potter- dijo Voldemort riéndose con frialdad.

Harry se levanto y Dobby camino con el cuerpo de Kreacher acercándose a Hermione y Dumbledore. El no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Dobby lleva a Mione, Dumbledore y Kreacher del otro lado de la barrera- dijo en voz baja. Hermione solo lloro y supo que ella entendía que lo aria. El se levanto dispuesto a dar pelea a Voldemort.

El lugar de verdad era un desastre de proporciones descomunales, era una destrucción como nunca antes vista. La fuente sin sus estatuas y los pedazos esparcido por doquier, el suelo echo escombro y con senderos de tierra y piedra que estaban muy marcados, el techo destrozado, una pared lucia con una enorme raíz saliendo de la mitad, mientras charcos reflejaban la luz que irradiaban diferentes fuegos que había en todos lados.

Todos los mortifagos se dirigían en su dirección, comandados por Voldemort que tenia a Bellatrix de un lado y del otro a el hombre feo que peleo con Kingsley, Greyback gruñía mas a la derecha y el señor Nott a la izquierda. Dolohov, McNair y montón mas de tipos feos, listos para matarlo.

-Magia de Utgar tomare toda la fuerza- susurro muy bajo, mientras que comenzaba a resplandecer de amarillo y negro. No tenia idea de donde venían las palabras, pero en su mente eran claras- Magias elementales de fuego, viento, agua y aire respondan a mi llamado. Poder de Merlín despierta-

Sintió sus dos tatuajes encenderse quemando un poco su ropa, también como su magia comenzaba a salirse de control. Al aura amarilla y negra, se le adjuntaron una roja, verde, azul y una dorada. Cada musculo se le tenso y su vista se aclaro tanto que podía ver todos los detalles y con mucha mas lentitud.

Todos pararon cuando lo vieron mirar directo a ellos. Estaba iracundo por que todo temblaba, el agua, fuego la tierra y el aire se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras que su aura seguía desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Los lentes rotos le molestaron y se los quito, para después dejarlos caer, la verdad ya no los necesitaba, lo veía mas claro que nunca. Reforzó su espalda con parte de los escombros y curando la con el agua que atraída.

-Ataquen- grito Voldemort y todos levantaron la varita.

Seguía teniendo a Dobby, Dumbledore y Hermione detrás y esa barrera extraña no resistiría mas. En ese momento se sentía tan concentrado y poderoso que giro y de un solo movimiento la barrera que lo separaba de ellos se desvaneció. Dobby toco a Hermione y Dumbledore, listo para trasportarse. Los maleficios ya zumbaban en el aire.

-Protegerlos, es una orden- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y ella negó, pero un pop después y estaba solo.

Regreso su mirada en dirección de los mortifagos. Una lluvia de maleficios y hechizos asesinos se dirigían a el. Un metro, medio metro, 10 centímetros y… Se comenzó a mover tan rápido esquivando cada hechizo que incluso el polvo se levantaba, avanzaba mientras esquivaba, un pie a la derecha evitando un maleficio dorado, un brazo arriba para evitar otro, mover su cabeza hacia adelante. Tenia todas las instrucciones en su mente para avanzar y eludir los Hechizos que salina disparados como rafas de una ametralladora. Era tan la cantidad que parecía no tener salida, aunque el podía ver un sendero por el cual pasar sin problemas. Los maleficios pararon ya que los mortifagos estaban cansados y asombrados. El seguía avanzando con paso lento directo a Voldemort.

-IMPOSIBLE-Grito Voldemort con rabia- AVADA KEDAVRA-

Un rayo verde cruzo los pocos metros que ya los separaba, el solo movió la cabeza un centímetro y el hechizo no lo alcanzo. Atrás escucho la explosión con la piedra.

-Muy lento- dijo Harry preparándose para saltar hacia adelante y incendiando sus manos.- Les enseñare como se hace-

Salto directo a Voldemort a una velocidad diez veces mayor que un hechizo, impulsado cada vez mas rápido por las flamas que salían feroces de sus manos y varios se interpusieron. Lastima que el no estaba para juegos, giro las piernas en el aire dando a uno en la cara con el pie y al otro con la rodilla. Y entonces ahí lo tenia en directo frente a su cara. Alzo uno de sus puño que parecía muy raro ya que estaba reforzado con la magia de Tierra. Voldemort sin embargo ya estaba protegido en una protección que parecía una esfera de azul eléctrico. Soltó un puñetazo tan potente que continuo avanzado, soltando tierra, polvo y aventando a todos los mortifagos en diferentes direcciones. El aire a su alrededor se remolinaba con fiereza, provocando un estruendo ensordecedor y terminaron chocaron adentro del ascensor que daba a pisos inferiores. Cuando el polvo y tierra se despejo Harry vio que la esfera de Voldemort estaba agrietada y su puño logro penetrarla, pero el no se quedo a esperar algún movimiento del loco asesino, coloco sus piernas en la parte superior del ascensor en un movimiento.

Se preparo para otro ataque, coloco sus manos juntas con la varita en medio de ellas como en un rezo. Convoco toda su magia de fuego y pensó en Amiji.

{Una vez mas Amiji.} suplico Harry dentro de su mente.

Una llama de color rojo oscuro apareció en la punta de su varita. Voldemort deshizo el encantamiento protector, pero para cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba el, ya era tarde.

-DUAL BOMBARDA MÁXIMA- Grito Harry antes de que todo se sintiera caliente y lo cegara.

Una ráfaga de fuego altamente poderosa y a presión, directo a la carota sin nariz de Voldemort. El elevador no resistió y se desfondo, la ráfaga siguió avanzando mientra que Harry era empujado contra el techo destruyéndolo también. El hechizo termino y pudo observar toda la destrucción. Ya no era un elevador, era un túnel rojo como lava, lleno de fuego. Tan ancho como un Graphorn y profundo que no le veía fin.

La sensación de tirón apareció nuevamente en su estomago.

-Muchacho, dejáselo a los Aurores- grito la voz de Fudge alterada y corriendo hacia donde el estaba.

Los mortifagos estaban desapareciendo y algunos siendo apresados. La barrera que los separaba ya no existía, tal vez la había roto al matar a Voldemort. No. La presencia de Voldemort estaba muy por debajo de el.

-Callate idiota- dijo Harry su voz fue amplificada.

Nuevamente se impulso y comenzó a caer por el ardiente agujero, la velocidad del aire se mezclo con el fuego creando lenguas de fuego que aumentaban el calor, pero el ni siquiera lo sentía. El túnel no cambio de color o de temperatura, pero la presencia de Voldemort se alejaba a la derecha, por un túnel. Se impulso por la pared quemando sus tenis y de paso dejando algunos rastros humeantes en su pantalón. Al caer en el túnel vio que era mas bien el pasillo, Voldemort estaba ahí con la túnica quemada y una cara de preocupacion. Comenzó a hacerse niebla negra.

-Eso si que no - dijo Harry y con una ráfaga de viento lo alcanzo tomándolo del cuello y llevándolo mas adentro. Atravesaron una puerta y cayeron ambos por unas gradas directo a piedra solida, donde rodaron por el suelo.

Harry en una de sus tantas vueltas, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando directo a un objeto enfrente de ellos. Voldemort no encontró como detenerse, golpeo la piedra desprendiendo una gran parte de ella para después estrellarse contra el muro.

Los murmullos comenzaron por todos lados. Harry se levanto tembloroso, la fuerza que tenia se perdía rápido, su magia no duraba y su cuerpo comenzaba a caer. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue algo dentro de el, reacciono al ver aquel arco de roca semi destruido, la tela fina y… la sombra detrás de ella.

{Es hora. Estas listo. Mi Rey} dijo la voz ancestral desde tras del arco.

Su furia fue remplazada por esa sensación de que tenia que ir hacia ella. Algo llamo su atención Voldemort lanzo un potente maleficio, que si no fuera por sus reflejos le hubiera dado en medio de los ojos. Voldemort estaba ahí con una moretón en su mejilla y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No puedo creer que un crio me obligue a esto- gruño Voldemort.- tenebris CREPITUS-

Las sombras comenzaron a levantarse, formando formas oscuras y que comenzaron a atacarlo. Harry saltaba de un lado a otro intentando alejarse, pero inconscientemente se acercaba al arco.

-Incarcerous- grito lanzando cadenas que Voldemort también esquivaba, los hechizos chocaban entre chispas y explosiones.

Podría ser que el tiempo con la magia se le acabo, o que su cuerpo no estuviera apto para aguantar tal nivel de magia, por que de un momento a otro le dio un bajón que casi hace que se desmaye. Se intento recuperar pero su aura ya estaba perdida y el refuerzo en su columna estaba deshaciéndose. Solo escucho un maleficio asesino directo a su dirección, pero cuando intento saltar para evitarlo una sombra lo tenia agarrado del tobillo.

-Expeliarmus- susurro intentando protegerse.

Los hechizos se conectaron muy cerca de su cuerpo, creando una onda de choque que lo envió directo al arco. Pero no al velo a la cima del arco de piedra, directo al mismo sitio donde Voldemort choco. Lo primero en hacer contacto fue su estomago y sintió que era aplastado por completo, si hubiera tenido algo dentro lo vomitaba seguro.

Se sentía aturdido y tan cansado que tardo darse cuenta que tenia enfrente. Una correa antigua encima de la columna, como si dentro de la roca maciza hubiera un cofre enterrado pero esa sensación en estomago era mucho mas fuerte. No la de ser aplastado, si no ese tirón, era como si no que estuviera ahí fuera la solución a su problema. Tomo la correa y sintió el sentimiento mucho mas definido. También sintió como su tobillo era apretado por algo. Una cadena muy gruesa la sujetaba.

-VEN MOCOSO DE MIERDA- Grito Voldemort y tiro de la cadena.

La fuerza empleada fue tanta que no solo lo atrajo a la parte de abajo, si no que también desprendió aquella cosa enterrada creando escombro del arco. Giro en medio del aire y apunto su varita directo a la cadena, solo tenia un segundo para acumular magia antes de llegar a Voldemort.

-Difindo -dijo Harry directo a la cara de su enemigo.

Voldemort solo levanto la varita desviando el hechizo y lanzo un hechizo explosivo. Harry se cubrió con lo que fuera que tenia en la mano. La explosión lo lanzo a 5 metros de lejos, intento rodar para evitar mas daño. Al caer se golpeo la cabeza con uno de los pilares de piedra. Los susurros se agitaron dentro de su cabeza, mientras que el intentaba quitarse el aturdimiento. Aquella cosa estaba destruida sobre su pecho, resbalo por su torso y monstruo dos objetos. Uno era un objeto pequeño y con una circunferencia, el otro un cuadrado grueso y muy sucio. Tomo los dos al mismo tiempo, preguntándose ¿Que carajos eran?

Un segundo después recupero su visión y se sorprendió tanto que se petrifico. En su mano derecha tenia un anillo platinado liso pero con tunas que decía "Excalibur" y en la otra un grimorio negro con un dragón blanco, pero tan sucio y feo que parecía tener mas de 3 mil años o mas. Pasos se escucharon y el intento pararse pero sus piernas ya no respondían como debía. Como medida rápida tomo el anillo y se loco en la mano, y el grimorio estaba a punto de meterlo en su bolsa cuando se lo intentaron arrebatar. Una mano blanca y muy fea.

-Así que este es el secreto de tu poder Potter- dijo Voldemort con la voz agitada su ojo ya hinchado y un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su labio.-Un grimorio-

Harry tiro tan fuerte, que Voldemort se inclino para luego también tirar, no fue lo mas listo y parecían dos niños peleando por un juguete. De un momento a otro sonó un sonido.

Rasshh

Y el callo de lado, con el libro en la mano… bueno casi todo. Voldemort tenia unas cuantas hojas en su poder.

-Tal vez ya no necesite la profecía, dame ese libro Harry -ordeno Voldemort levantando la varita.

Estaba acabado, sin poderse parar, sin mas magia y ni siquiera se le ocurría otra forma de...escapar. Todo por su furia y idiotez. Antes de bajar la varita para lanzar un hechizo asesino algo paso, sorprendiendo a ambos. Una pequeña figura verde salto de algún lado cayendo en la cabeza de Voldemort y clavándole las garras en su piel e intentando sacarle los ojos.

-MALDITA CRIATURA-grito Voldemort dando un manotazo y lanzando a Marlow lejos.

Harry ni siquiera entendía que hacia el pequeñajo ahí, no se suponía que… Había estado todo el tiempo dentro de su chamarra pero al ser piel de dragón los maleficios no le afectaban, pero si la chamarra la perdió eso incluía su billetera y a Marlow. El pequeño callo casi sobre su regazo, se veía cansado y una Hoja quemada. Tomo el grimorio y a Malow, para guardarlos dentro de la bolsa, esperaba que Marlow no estuviera mal herido y que si tenia habre no quisiera comer libros antiguos y poderosos.

-Avada...-

-CARPE RETRACTUM- grito la voz de Hermione.

Una soga se enredo en su cuerpo y de un tiro salio volando, fue atrapado por un cuerpo mas pequeño que gimió al sostenerlo e inmediatamente se le uni otro mucho mas grande y que le ayudo a no caer. Hermione estaba a su lado y Ron del otro. Ambos mirando a Voldemort con un odio profundo. Ella tenia la chaqueta quemada, el pantalón rasgado, una mejilla sangrando ademas del cabello mal cortado. Ron, ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar, sangraba por ambos lados del rostro, un ojo ya morado, el labio partido, su barbilla llena de sangre, su ropa mas sucia y rota que incluso la suya, mientras que sus brazos parecían algo quemados.

-Pudiste pensar un poco antes de lanzarte así.- gruño Ron sin mirarlo.- Uno a uno con todo tu poder, podrías ganar. Uno a uno con tu poder tan bajo era seguro una perdida-

No pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras se sostenía solo de pie.

-Soy un idiota lo admito. Pero encontraran interesante lo que descubrí- dijo mientras miraba a Hermione quien parecía estar decidiendo si matarlo a el o matar a Voldemort.

-¿Estas bien verdad?- dijo Hermione en una voz que daba miedo.

-No. Ahora que estamos los tres, lo estaré- dijo con total honestidad.- Ahora, Ron tu...-

La tierra se sacudió, mientras que algo pasaba con el velo. Los cuatro en la habitación lo observaron. Los susurros pararon, la tela ya no ondulaba y las grietas en las columnas comenzaban a dejar caer piedras. Fue unos segundos donde todos se quedaron callados viendo lo anormal de esa quietud.

-Esto esta mal- dijo Harry sintiendo la magia distorsionarse en la tela.- Tenemos que ...-

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

El arco se desmorono creando un segundo temblor que casi los derriba.

-¿Que demonios sucede?- pregunto Ron pálido.

Voldemort no espero mas, se convirtió en neblina negra y comenzó a trasportarse por la habitación, arremolinándose en el polvo para cubrirse. Paso junto a ellos como un ráfaga desapareciendo por la entrada. Y como no existía ya puerta lo pudo ver seguir de frente y subir, despareciendo de su visión. Seguramente lograría escapar. No cualquier auror podría detenerlo en esa trasformación en neblina.

Como una enorme aspiradora el polvo y todo comenzó a ser tragado por algo que estaba en lugar del arco, un circulo que giraba todo el interior lleno de negrura mientras que la circunferencia era un montón de chispas de color doradas.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Ron tomándolo y lo arrastro por el pasillo.

Pero Harry lo escuchaba claro y Hermione también lo escuchaba.

{Ya has superado casi todo el camino a tu ascensión} dijo la voz ancestral y esta ves no era del arco, era de el anillo.{ La ultima prueba esta cruzando… cruza a este lado mi rey. Ven por la ultima pieza de este rompecabezas}

-¿De que estaba hablando Harry?-pregunto Hermione asustada de verdad.

Harry la miro, luego a su anillo, por ultimo miro el agujero en medio de la habitación. Podría ser su imaginación, pero juraría que veía a alguien estirándole la mano e invitando a pasar por el. Claro que parecía que todo lo que cruzara ese lugar era convertido en polvo. Todo el salón estaba comenzando a desaparecer desde lo mas pequeño hasta las gradas que eran enormes. En medio del pasillo donde se encontraban el viento y la succión era muy poderosas.

{Es la única oportunidad que tendrás. Decide ahora o nunca} repitió la voz.

-¿QUE LES PASA? VAYÁMONOS- Grito Ron a su lado.

-Es como un trampilla, solo que esta vez tengo que ir solo-dijo Harry entendiendo que eso era lo que tanto le llama del arco de piedra. No era el velo en si, era el poder del anillo y grimorio para empezar, pero lo que realmente quería que hiciera era llegar al otro lado.

Era como en la torre flotante, pero mucho mas antigua y…. peligrosa.

-NO, no lo harás Harry. NO puedes ir- dijo Hermione desesperada – Era el velo de la muerte, si cruzas morirás-

-Ya lo escuchaste Hermione. Es la única oportunidad. Y...- comenzó pero ella lo tomo de la camisa rompiéndola mas mientras lo acercaba a sus ojos.

-No te perderé. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos- medio grito a la vez que le suplicaba con los ojos.

Ron tal vez comprendió que quería ir a hacia aquella cosa que succionaba todo, por que se interpuso y negó con la cabeza.

-Y yo no perderé a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano de armas y aventuras- dijo Ron con los ojos en lagrimas.

Harry presintió que ese portal o lo que fuera, no duraría mucho tiempo y que solo tenia unos minutos para acercarse. La verdad es que el no sabia si ir o no y con ellos dos ahí enfrente le costaba mucho mas.

-Tienen razón, no puedo escoger solo esta vez. - Dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo- Ahí cosas que no conocen y que no tengo tiempo de contarles, pero entiendan que he estado tratando con entidades muy superiores a notros y… si no perderé la oportunidad de obtener algo muy importante. Un poder muy antiguo, algo que nos sera de gran ayuda en un futuro-

Los soltó viendo los bien, ya no tenia sus barreras de Oclumancia activas así que podía enseñarle a Hermione. La acerco y junto su frente con la de ella y dejo que sus recuerdos de Nimue, sus maestros y todo lo importante fuera vaciado en su mente. Lo bueno que era rápido ya que no tenían tiempo. Sus ojos fueron abriéndose hasta que termino su ultimo recuerdo, de obtener el ultimo anillo excalibur.

-NO ES JUSTO- dijo Hermione apretando su pecho en abrazo enorme- Por que tu, por que siempre tu. Esta bien, iré contigo-

{No hay de otra manera, cualquiera que intente pasar por ese lugar sin ser elegido, terminara muerto}dijo la voz ancestral

-No, no, no, no, no y no- dijo Hermione pateando una piedra que se perdió dentro del vórtice.

-Es lo correcto Hermione. Entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo Harry sonriendo por que ella pareciera entender que no es que quiera, mas bien que debía hacerlo.

-Yo no… ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron harto y furioso.

-Si Harry no va… perderá la oportunidad de hacerse mas fuerte- dijo Hermione ya llorando. -Pero… y ¿si te pierdo?-

Harry pensó y apretó lo que tenia en su bolsillo del pantalón, ahí seguía gracias a Merlín y también su billetera de alguna forma, tal vez al no tener bolsillos en la camisa o una chaqueta decidió entrar a su pantalón. Saco ese pequeño objeto.

-Hermione ahí algo que he querido preguntarte desde esta tarde y… nunca escojo los mejores momentos-dijo Harry al ver que aquel agujero tenia un cráter bastante grande para cubrir dos tercios del salón.- Ya sabes pedirte que fueras mi novia en ese bosque tenebroso y… pues ahora en este lugar. Pero tengo que ir y espero que lo entiendan. Por eso tengo que preguntarte esto, aquí con Ron como nuestro mejor amigo y ahora nuestro testigo-

Tomo la mano izquierda de Hermione con suavidad y en la otra el pequeño objeto, puso una rodilla en el suelo sin quitarle los ojos de Hermione. Ella entre abrió la boca sorprendida y su llanto paro, los ojos los agrando y un musculo de su labio salto. Ron tenia la boca completamente abierta y la mandíbula le caía muy raro.

-Hermione Granger, te amo desde que me seguiste para encontrar a un asesino que al final no era un asesino y resulto ser mi padrino. Me has ayudado desde mucho antes y...ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantos días hemos pasados juntos. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi novia y ahora quiero pedirte algo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo Harry tan convencido que ni siquiera tartamudeo o lo dijo nervoso.

Levanto su mano derecha mostrando el anillo que los comprometería. Era simple con dos piedras de color rojo y rosa, pero en el depositaria su amor y futuro junto a Hermione. A ella le temblaron las piernas y se dejo caer quedando a su altura, lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello mientras que el lo aceptaba y apretaba.

-Cuando regreses-susurro a su oído- Cuando regreses vuelve lo a preguntar y te responderé como quisiera hacerlo ahora-

El se separo, sonrió y la beso. La conocía tan bien que sabia que no le diría que si, a pesar que ella se lo propuso muchos meses atrás, ella le estaba dando una razón para regresar. Un motivo para que no muriera con lo que fuera ese circulo que se agrandaba por minutos y destruía la sala. Se separaron, el con sabor de los labios de Hermione y ella con el rostro empapado.

-Regresare. Este anillo simbolizara eso, el juramento de que solo me iré por un tiempo- dijo Harry colocándole el anillo en anular de la mano derecha.

Si, era la mano incorrecta, pero ella no le dio una respuesta y el no podría tomar el dedo que tenia la vena amoris, la vena del amor que conectaba con el corazón de su novia. No hasta que regresara. Ella no se opuso y sonrió un poco, una sonrisa llena de tristeza y algo de desesperación.

-Regresare, sin importar si eso me lleva directo a las narices de la muerte misma. Lo tendré que chantajear o pelear con el. Pero algo es seguro, regresare para hacerte mi esposa, para que tu vida y la miá estén conectadas para siempre-dijo Harry volviendo la a besar, una y otra vez, sin importar que Ron estuviera ahí.- Ademas tenemos que pensar que nombres ponerles a nuestros hijos-

-Mas te vale volver, idiota-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados- Si no, cuando yo te encuentre me las apagaras. No me importara que ambos estemos muertos-

Harry asintió, conociendo a su novia no descansaría hasta re matarlo, si es que moría de verdad.

-Ron, eres mi Hermano y nadie lo puede negar… yo...-

-Solo has lo que dijo Hermione. No quiero soportarla de mal humor todo el tiempo-dijo Ron asintiendo- Ademas lo cursi, no va con nosotros dos-

-Gracias- dijo Harry a su amigo entendiendo que ambos no necesitaban muchas palabras, solo confiar en el otro- No importa si es una hora, un día, un semana, un mes, un año. Regresare a su lado e intentare que sea lo antes posible. Cuida a Hermione okey-

-Si se deja- dijo Ron riéndose un poco histérico.

-Mione, no lo atosigues con las tareas. Pero evita que Daphne le pegue sus mañas-

-Heee-

-Protejan a Pendragon juntos y denles un mensaje de mi parte- dijo Harry dándoles otro abrazo apretado.- Los dragones siempre tienen que viajar en manada, pero si uno se separa al final siempre regresara al nido-

Beso por ultima vez a Hermione, disfrutando de sus labios de su cuerpo, incluso de su rostro húmedo y de que le clavara las uñas en su nuca. Le dolió separarse de ella y sonreír. Ron tomo a Hermione de los hombros y la retiro un poco. Harry le agradeció por que el no podría dar un paso mas lejos si ella seguía viéndolo de esa forma, suplicándole que no se alejara. ¿Que les diría por despedida?, no se le ocurrió nada mas que estirar su puño. Entendieron también estirando el suyo y chocandolos. Asintieron, demostrándole que entendían. Giro sobre sus talones y miro el vórtice, ya tenia un diámetro de mas de 15 metros y el salón estaba completamente perdido.

Miro por su hombro por ultima vez. Les sonrió a sus familia y alzo su mano mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz. Corrió por el pequeño tramo de piedra y salto, el aire lo llevo hacia adentro del vórtice en un segundo y lo atravesó. La oscuridad mas absoluta lo engullo.

¿Que le depararía el futuro? Como siempre era un misterio. Y lo afrontaría todo con tal de regresar junto a Hermione.


	54. Capitulo 54- Es mi turno

**Hola caoticos y caoticas. ¿Que extraño suena eso? Dos cosas rápidas, una empezare a mudar esta historia a Wattpad (si quieren busqueme con el mismo nick) por si quieren seguirme por ahí, si no… pues no ahi problema. Segunda, este capitulo no es lo que esperan y lo lamento, pero debo aclarar que todo es visto desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Tercera… No pensé muy bien en los números y creo que solo eran dos… Tal vez.**

 **Lean, comente y disfruten.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 53.- Es mi turno (El juramento eterno del caos parte 2).

Lo vio saltar y desparecer, por aquel agujero oscuro y salpicado de chispas doradas que engullía todo lo que se le oponía. Estaba ya cansada y apenas se sostenía de pie. Llorosa y deseando que todo fuera mentira, que el no tuviera que separarse de su lado, lo que era una cruel realidad. Confiaba en que el cumpliría su promesa de regresar, o de lo contrario ella si que estaría furiosa.

Solo hacia menos mas de una hora que toda esa locura comenzó.

Y comenzó cuando mas estaba despistada. Los mortifagos aparecieron rodeándolos por ambos lados del pasillo. Ellos tenían unas capuchas abajo y los ojos les brillan, mas de doce varitas apuntando a cada uno de ellos. Un pequeño grito de Ginny la altero un poco, si ella estaba asustada, no quería enterarse de como estaba Sofi, Luna, Neville y Theo que jamas estuvieron en problemas como los de ahora.

-Dámela, Potter- repitió lentamente la voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras extendía su mano. No veía a Harry se dedicaba mas a vigilar a las personas detrás de Lucius y como el le enseño cuidar también su retaguardia con algo, en este caso Neville estaba a su espalda.

-Dámela- ordeno Lucius una vez mas.

-Buenas noches Lucius, veo que te va bien … por cierto ¿Como esta tu hijo?- dijo Harry como si fuera una conversación en medio del parque, esa actitud tranquila le aclaro el pensamiento, el estaba intimidando lo -¿O es que aun no sabes que le paso?-

Funciono los vio algo tensos y una mujer hablo.

-Esta mintiendo Lucius, Draco ha de estar bien- Su voz era increíblemente ronca y fría. Le erizo cada vello de su cuerpo.

-¿Segura? Lo ultimo que supe de el es que le habían lanzado un maleficio, no estoy seguro si era uno imperdonable- dijo Harry con la voz malévola que le salia cuando intimidaba -Deberías ir a ver a tu precioso hijito o es que no te importa-

-Calle Potter, y dámela- dijo Lucius.

Los mortifagos se acercaron tranquilos, pero Harry hizo un ademan de estrellar la profecía contra el suelo y ellos dieron un paso atrás. A Hermione le encantaba que su novio tuviera la situación controlada.

-Así que ¿Quieren esto?- dijo Harry falsamente consternado -Bien podemos hacer un trato-

-Podemos hacer un trato- imito la mujer de la izquierda y entonces supo Hermione que esa bruja le desagradaba de verdad.

Nuevamente Harry hizo el ademan de lanzar algo al suelo y todos los encapuchados saltaron del susto. Sin embargo Harry la sostenía fuerte entre sus dedos. Ella comprendía que el no la rompería, ya que era su única barrera para no morir a manos de los mortifagos.

-Segura que quieres jugar a eso- dijo Harry agitando la esfera como si fuera de nieve -Si Voldemort se entera que sus fieles mortifagos hicieron que la profecía fuera destruida, seguro se enojara mucho-

-Ho el bebe tiene agallas, el lindo niño no sabe de su poder, el bebito necesita unas nalgadas para que entienda quien manda- dijo fea a la izquierda de Lucius. Eso la enfureció, ¿Quien se creía esa mujer para hablarse así?

-Ho la homúnculo tiene voz de bebita, la horrible homúnculo no conoce mi poder, la homúnculito tiene ganas de una patada en el trasero- imito Harry y al acabar la frase su voz se oía muy amenazadora- Aunque prefiero hacer esto-

Estiro la esfera y la movió por el entre paño de los estantes, el chirrido de metal contra cristal tenso a los mortifagos. A la esfera le salieron una lineas blanquecinas donde la restregó. La bruja fea chirrió sus dientes. Valla que Harry los estaba poniendo de mal Humor ¿Eso seria lo mejor para salir de ahí? No tenia ni idea, solo quedaba confiar en Harry.

-Estas aquí por Black ¿No?- dijo Lucius pálido y buscando un intercambio.- Dámela y lo tendrás-

Eso no engañaría a nadie.

-A si mi padrino- dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua- No. Se que Sirius esta a salvo, nunca creí que lo tuvieran. Así que seguimos igual, yo tengo algo que quieren y ustedes no tienen nada para mi-

La bruja fea soltó una carcajada un tanto estridente. La miro a los ojos y alzo una mano muy pálida.

-Y la vida de ellos- dijo

Ahí tenia razón, ninguno aparte de Harry podría enfrentar tal situación sin bloquearse por el miedo. Ella sentía como Neville temblaba a su espalda, Theo a lado de Neville movía la varita de forma temblorosa, Sofí apenas y parecía respirar mientras que Luna se mantenía rígida como tabla, Ginny seria un caso completamente diferente ella parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que estaba y Ron, bueno el estaba viendo a todos lados buscando una salida alterna. La presión que ya tenían era suficiente y si no actuaban rápido podría ser fatal.

Movió su pie a la derecha y toco el de Harry, indicándole que se apurara.

-Todavía no- dijo Harry con un leve susurro- Aguarden a mi señal-

-Das instrucciones como si ustedes pudieran ganar- dijo Lucius con leve sonrisa.

-Lo olvidan, si ustedes o ellos se mueven yo podría tirar esto accidentalmente- dijo Harry lanzando y atrapando la esfera, tan rápido que ni siquiera hubiera dado tiempo de mover la varita.

Agradeció que su novio fuera tan bueno en quidditch, lo que le molestaba era que todos siguieron la trayectoria incluso ella y no pudo evitar pensar que si ese era el momento de actuar tendría que dejar de concentrarse en la profecía.

-Bien Potter, dámela y dejare ir a todos aquí- dijo Lucius tratando de sonreír- Entregala y nade morirá-

-Eso lo puedes apostar, ninguno de ellos morirá hoy- dijo Harry lanzando la esfera tan rápido que incluso el aire silbo -AHORA-

Entonces movieron las varitas apuntando a los Mortifagos y dispuestos a salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

- _D_ _esmaius_ \- grito Harry la ráfaga no le dio a Lucius que apenas y logro girarse.

Hermione lanzo un hechizo a la bruja fea, que también lo esquivo. Para ese momento Harry ya tenia la esfera de regreso en su manos.

\- Reduc...-comenzó Harry sosteniendo la esfera y con la punta de su varita pegada a la profecia.

-No-grito Lucius desesperado.

-Alguien quiere mucho esto- su burlo Harry, mientras agitaba la profecía es su propia mano- Es muy entretenido-

¿Por que tenia que hacerlos enojar tanto? Ella pensaba que los mortifagos estaban cada vez mas alterados. Claro. El intentaba nublar su juicio y hacerles responder por instinto y aprovechar eso para predecir sus movimientos.

-Maldito- grito la bruja fea que aprecia ya loca.-Baubill...-

Un Mortifago encapuchado se movió y comenzó con un movimiento perpendicular de varita.

{O eso si que no pensó} Hermione ya que eso podría poder en riesgo a todos -Atabranquium- dijo apuntando al Mortifago que avanzo.

El golpe fue directo y ato las manos juntas del encapuchado y en sus prisas callo al suelo justo cuando algo de cristal se estrellaba en el suelo. Enfrente de Harry aquella mujer estaba contra una repisa y sin la capucha. La reconoció enseguida, Bellatrix Lestrange, aprecia esquelética y lo fea no le quedaría tanto si se arreglara bien, pero con ese carácter apenas le quedaba el loca de remate.

Harry sintió como los medas se pagaban enseguida rodearon a Sofí, la menor del grupo y la cual apuntaba sobre su cabeza. De verdad que estaban en algunos aprietos.

-Ahora Voldemort esta muy enojado, tanto que alguno de ustedes morirá. ¿Quieren saber quien?-dijo Harry con una voz distorsionada muy parecida a aquella que le salia cuando los horrocrux intentaban tomar control de el.

La asusto, acaso el… un vistazo rápido le indico que eso era parte de su plan y que intimidaría a los Mortifagos.

-CALLATE- grito Bellatrix- ¿Como te atreves a pronuncia su nombre con tus labios de sangre sucia?-

En teoria Harry era un mestizo, un sangre sucia tenia que ser hijo de padres muggles. Al final resultaría que esa bruja tampoco tenia cabeza para pensar y darse cuenta de la gran tensión que ya estaba en el ambiente de los mortifagos.

-Voldemort es un sangre sucia también- dijo Harry sonriendo tan ampliamente que se veía malvado- Si, por si no lo saben su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle... ¿Acaso Voldy no les ha contado su vida? ¿No les tiene confianza?-

Valla que si eso altero a todos, unos mortifagos bajaron la varita otros se vieron y solo unos en enloquecieron como Bellatrix.

-Desmaius -grito

-Salvio hexia- contrarresto Harry pero no solo se creo un escudo enfrente de el, esa capa se siguió extendiendo y los cubrió por completo.

El desvió del hechizo logro romper otra profecía, pero lo que ella pensaba era que Harry estaba ocupando mucha magia para protegerlos a todos. Quería gritarle que se encargara de el mismo mientras ellos hacían todo lo posible, aunque su novio era un idiota que siempre pensaba en los demás.

-MIENTES- volvió grito Bellatrix lanzando otros dos maleficio que nuevamente revotaron -SANGRE SUCIA

-Preguntale a Voldy, el se enojara mucho, por que el es como tu dices. Voldemort es un sangre sucia- dijo Harry dando una mirada rápida a todos ellos. Con solo esa mirada lo entendió y espero que todos los demás también. Era el momento, listos para atacar y correr. Se enfoco en Bellatrix, ella bien podría ser la mas peligrosa al estar desquiciada

-Lucius lo sabe ¿Por que no le preguntas a el?-

Ho si, ese era su novio, mandando a una loca por uno de sus compañeros y de verdad funciono. Bellatrix volteo encolerizada a Lucius. El cual se espanto.

-Oigan Idiotas- Dijo Harry lanzando la profecía a lo alto, alcanzo la punta de momento y un segundo quedo suspendida en el aire y...-reducto-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritaron la mayoría de mortifagos.

-Chicos los grupos de dos. A la salida, cuídense y... cierren los ojos-susurro Harry quitando la barrera.-lucent genialibus-

¿Dividirse? Entendía que el dividir y conquistar era una muy buena estrategia en batalla, pero con tantos Mortifagos a su alrededor no era del todo un buen plan. La luz cruzo y la pequeña esfera de cristal termino destrozada. Harry alzo la varita a todo lo alto que podía, giro un semi circulo y Hermione cerro los ojos. Una luz plateada intensa y cubría todo el lugar, dejando un destello tan potente que incluso con los ojos apretados se dificultaba no verla.

-Maldito… mi ojos… mis ojos- gemía Bellatrix mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Ahora entendía su plan, si los mortifagos estaban cegados temporalmente ellos tendrían mas oportunidad divididos pues tardarían en procesar lo pasado. Unos minutos o hasta segundos eran importantes en batalla.

-Máxima Bombarda-dijeron dos voces, la de Theo y Ron.

Abrio los ojos, los estantes volaron en millones de piezas creando mas destellos y sombras. Ellos si que estaban coordinados, pero seguro era para distraer a los mortifagos que estaban con los ojos cerrados o las manos en la cara y aumentando el tiempo de huida.

-Corran- grito Harry.

Apunto a lo que tenia enfrente y supo que los demás hacían los mismo- Reducto-

Un camino para cada pareja, aunque alguien debió equivocarse, eran 4 parejas y crearon cinco caminos diferentes o ¿Acaso Ron quería seguir despistando a los mortifagos? Las estanterías ya ni existían. Harry tomo su mano con fuerza y tiro de ella, estaba bien con eso, con que la protegiera un poco. Pero su novio ahí no paro, apunto su varita hacia atrás y concentrándose creo una barrera protectora. Ella corría a su lado mientras escuchaba las voces enojadas de los mortifagos, un estruendo a delante le obligo a regresar la vista. Un hombre grande musculoso, peludo, que parecía una cruza entre una bestia y un humano justo delante de Harry. Sus ojos eran dos grandes pelotas y tenían una ligera forma a… era un hombre lobo.

Harry la soltó y ella por un segundo creyó que alzaría la varita, sin embargo salto directo al hombre, Levanto el puño. No seas idiota quiso gritarle y en cuanto el Hombre fue golpeado se tambaleo abriendo un hueco por el pasillo, Hermione paso por aquel hueco de inmediato, sabiendo que Harry podría pasarlo.

-Sigue corriendo- le grito Harry apuntando con su varita a Greyback - Vete, te alcanzo en un segundo-

Hermione aminoro la carrera, viendo a Harry ahí parando el paso al mostrenco de hombre. Evaluó la situación, la primera era que si se quedaba a enfrentarlo seria dos contra uno y el tiempo se reduciría, la otra era continuar y esperar que Harry lo derribara… si derribo a un gigante era la linea de pensamiento de Hermione. Pero no pudo continuar ya que al siguiente segundo un grito llego de otro lado y la estantería de la derecha callo, cerrando el paso. Se quejo de ser separada de Harry, pero tenia que continuar y no darle mas cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

Cruzo un pasillo y giro a la derecha, luego izquierda y nuevamente derecha. Ahí encontró a Theo y Neville pelando con dos mortifagos, uno de ellos tenia una mirada fría y calculadora, Sofí se encontraba apoyándolos, aunque sus hechizos eran mas esporádicos y sin un patrón para hacer que los mortifagos les costara concentrarse a dos flancos.

Un hechizo morado cruzo el pasillo y por poco le da en medio del pecho. Giro su visión sin voltear totalmente y miro a una Mortifaga, no era Bellatrix pero si era una muy musculosa, -Desmaius- grito a tiempo para noquearla antes de que pudiera lanzar un segundo hechizo. Agradecía los entrenamientos que Harry le imponía cada que tenia tiempo o el echo de que al verlo entrenar ella se animara a hacer sus propio plan de entrenamiento.

No era tan rápida, pero si precisa. Su vista capto algo y subió a donde se encontraba, un Mortifago se descolgó de una repisa y callo a lado de Neville, el pobre ni siquiera supo reaccionar un enorme puño le dio en toda la cara y callo. Theo y Sofi encararon solo a los dos que tenían enfrente, pero no se percataron del nuevo.

El Mortifago lanzo un maleficio y Neville apenas se quito rodando, pero el hechizo le roso la pierna.

-Desmaius- grito Hermione al llegar.

El Mortifago se quito a tiempo descubriendo quien era, Lucius, que no lucia para anda contento. Movió su mano con velocidad que apenas reacciono a cubrirse con las manos.

-Estúpida sangre sucia- dijo Lucius estampando la palma en sus brazos, que chocaron con su cara y haciendo que le doliera el labio inferior.

-EXPELIARMUS -grito Sofí y Lucius a travesó el estante latera, cayendo entre un montón de profecías.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Theo jadeante, sudoroso y tendiéndole una mano para alzarla-la por el brazo.- No quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá Harry al enterarse que este desgraciado te golpeo-

Le dio una patada a Lucius que se quejo en el suelo. Sofí levanto a Neville el cual asentía indicando que estaba bien, pero el moretón en su mejilla si que se empezaba a poner morado oscuro.

-¿Como es que son tres?-pregunto Hermione limpiándose un poco el labio. Theo tenia razón Harry mataría a Lucius si se enteraba.

-Nos separamos Luna y yo- dijo Sofí mientras que parecía concentrarse en mantenerse serena y no ceder a sus miedos.- Corrimos por un camino diferente, pero se nos a travesó Bellatrix y Luna derribo un par de estantes, separando nos a las tres.-

Hermione no entendía como no entro a Gryffindor. Era muy valiente la niña. Comenzaron a correr, ya que no tenían tiempo.

-Neville y yo, corrimos por un pasillo lateral -comenzó a contar Theo pero jadeaba tanto que se le hizo difícil continuar.

-En esa intercesión nos topamos con Sofi, derribo a Theo y luego aparecieron esos mortifagos. Unos minutos mas tarde Hermione y estaría a manos de Lucius- dijo Neville con una mirada seria- Gracias-

-Entre todos nos cuidamos las espalda ¿recuerdas?-dijo Hermione para quitarle importancia.

Estaban corriendo cuando un Mortifago apareció frente a ellos. Uno muy parecido a Theo, solo que con una mirada de odio profundo.

-Pa...- comenzó Theo sorprendido

-Expeliarmus- grito Sofí sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacer nada mas.

EL hombre agito la varita moviendo un estante y haciendo que el hechizo se estrellara contra ella. Sofi ni siquiera se freno continuo corriendo, al igual que Neville. Hermione tuvo que jalar a Theo que jadeaba pero parecía muy consternado.

-Tenemos que continuar Theo -dijo Hermione esperándolo el la miro un segundo y después se ruborizo.

-Con respecto a lo de hace rato...-

-TU TAMPOCO EMPIECES…. DESPUÉS TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO NOTT- grito histérica de que Harry y el comenzaran con ese tema.

Hermione reconocía que Theo le toco las pomṕis mientras bajaban en la cabina telefónica, pero en su defensa estaban muy apretados y ella sabia que no era lo único que paso, ya que vio a Luna tocar muy cerca de la entrepierna a Ron pensando que era una barandilla o a Ron sosteniéndose del hombro de Neville para no tener que llegar al teléfono. Eso no quería decir que lo hablaran en una situación así. Incluso se molesto con Ginny al golpear dos veces a Harry con la rodilla, pero vamos que ella no se pondría a discutir por esa tontería.

No entendió por que, pero el que le tocara alguien que no fuera Harry no le producía ninguna sensación. Vamos que si fuera Harry el que…

{Concentrate Hermione} se regaño al pensar en aquellas veces que estuvo tan pegada a Harry que se olvido de todo y solo quería que la siguiera acariciando, besando y que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno.

-¡Solo entra!- grito Harry en algún lado, pero si muy cerca.

Corrieron todavía otro tanto. Al llegar al pasillo principal lo vio Harry parado en la puerta completamente ileso, se giro al escucharlos.

-Entren-dijo Harry manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Uno a uno desaparecieron adentro de la otra habitación, echo un vistazo a su novio, se manita concentrado y eso significaba que estaba pasando algo con el. Entro por la puerta y Harry después que cerro de un portazo. Eso no frenaría a los mortifagos.

-abscondamportus- dijo Hermione sellando la puerta para que les dificultara el paso. Un sonido extraño le indico que del otro lado la puerta era igual a la pared y que los mortifagos la tendrían difícil al encontrarla.

-¿Donde están los demás?-pregunto Neville asustado.

Hermione se preguntaba lo mismo, donde estaban Luna, Ron y Ginny.

-Entraron antes que tu- dijo Harry girándose al pasillo.

A la lejanía y a través de la puerta ruidos surgían.

-Escuchen- dijo Hermione viendo que todos comenzaban a hacer ruido..

El eco de pasos, gritos y sobre todo explosiones se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nott Deja a ese estúpido de Greyback. Atrapemos a ese estúpido niño-dijo Bellatrix con la voz atronadora.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione a Harry intentando que no se notara su temblor.

Harry dio un vistazo a todos y se revolvió el pelo, como siempre se sentía culpable de algo o cuando estaba en problemas.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Harry tomando su mano con delicadeza y a Sofí del hombro - Esperemos que Ron, Ginny y Luna hayan ido directamente a la salida-

Lo mas silencioso posible caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron al elevador. Harry pulso un botón encendido y el levador se tambaleo. Hermione no estaba segura del todo que fuera donde se encontraban Luna, Ron y Ginny, pero si se quedaban en el pasillo el riesgo de volver a pelear aumentaba.

-Esto es un locura- dijo Neville y eso solo la puso mas nerviosa- Y que pasara si Ron, Ginny y Luna siguen abajo-

-Los dejare arriba- dijo Harry algo de dolor en su voz, algo muy raro en el- Regresare a ver si ellos...-

-No Harry- res podio Hermione viéndolo directamente para mostrarle que no iba de broma.- Si no están arriba regresaremos todos por ellos-

-Theo ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?-pregunto Harry ya que el Slytherin se mantenía callado- Se que...-

-Mi padre esta aquí y… es un Mortifago. Yo soy un Pendragon y nosotros no cedemos ante mortifagos. Esa es la realidad y me apegare a ella- contesto firme.

Harry asintió, pero su frente estaba llena de sudor y un deje de dolor contrastaba su rostro. Algo pasaba con el y no quería mostrarlo. Lo conocía lo bastante para saber cuando le ocultaba el dolor, aunque no todo el tiempo se diera cuenta. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, el elevador se abrió y monstruo Luna, Ron y Ginny bastante asustados.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-dijo Ron acercándose- Ese estúpido elevador no dice a donde se va. Apenas y lo toque y nos trajo aquí-

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Neville con las puertas a su alrededor.

-Es la sala donde venían para las condenas a muerte- contesto Ron mirando las puertas con asco- Me lo dijo mi padre el día que venimos a la audiencia, alguna de estas puertas lleva al velo de la muerte-

-¿La muerte tiene un velo?-pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Hermione observo a Harry completamente fuera de su mente. El dio unos pasos directo a una puerta, esa pequeña sensación que sentía Hermione de vez en cuando, se incremento, como si alguien le llamara. ¿Seria acaso que la sensación fuera de Harry y no suya? Todos discutían sobre lo que podía esperarlos arriba, nadie se percato que Harry caminaba hasta que llego a la mitad del pasillo.

-Tenemos que irnos Harry- dijo Hermione deteniéndolo por el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron que también lo miraba.

Medio abrió la boca. EL sonido del elevador indico que alguien mas subía. Corrieron sigilosos al cuarto mas cercano, un lugar con mesas, mas polvoroso que la casa de Grimmauld place los primeros días que estuvo ahí, e incluso restos de comida en un rincón del suelo.

-La cámara donde le daban la ultima comida a los que llevarían al...- empezó a decir Ron, cuando alguna de las puertas de afuera fue azotada.

-Oí algo por aquí- dijo una voz desconocida.

Hermione se escondió detrás de alguna mesa, seguida de Luna, Neville, Theo, Ron y Sofí. Harry también aunque el parecía bastante adolorido a comparación de todos ellos que estaban casados pero no lastimados. ¿Que sucedía?

-Y si fueron directo a la entrada sin hacer paradas- dijo una voz grave.

-Viste el elevador, el botón de este piso estaba encendido- dijo la voz que había hablando antes- Ve debajo de la mesas-

Se asomo para ver a dos mortifagos parados y comenzando a agacharse.

-Desmaius- grito la voz de Harry una luz roja y el primer Mortifago callo.

-Expeliarmus- lanzo Hermione intentando desarmarlo.

EL segundo alzo la mesa de un solo movimiento, y su hechizo se estrello en la mesa lanzando la lejos, pero el Mortifago alzaba su varita.

-Avada...-

El enemigo se doblo de dolor, Harry lanzo un golpe a su estomago, sin embargo su cara era de dolor puro y apenas estaba semi levantado e intentando soportar el dolor.

-Expeliarmus- grito la voz de Neville y el Mortifago lo desvió directo Harry.

Al siguiente segundo la varita se perdía a la lejanía.

-Expeliarmus- dijo el Mortifago al obtener la varita de Neville la destrozo.

Ni siquiera se inmuto en seguir con Neville, giro a Harry y ella se enojo. Algo le pasaba a Harry el seguía en el mismo lugar, jadeando con los ojos semi abierto, la frente perlada y la varita abajo. El no era así.

-Desmaius- dijo Hermione directo al Mortifago que cayo al suelo.

-La varita- gimió Harry recargándose para mantenerse en pie.

Ron le quito la varita y la rompió, Luna, Sofi, Ginny y Theo salieron de detrás y comenzaron a verlo. Pues el buscaba en su bolsa de pociones, sacaba dos pociones y la tomaba seguido sin siquiera esperar, luego otra de color cristalino. La botella la llevo a su espalda y soltó el agua. Ella recordaba la magia de curación que obtuvo del grimorio de Slytherin, por supuesto que ocupar la en ese momento era aun mas extraño.

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sofí preocupada mientras se acercaba a Harry.

Hermione se acerco desde detrás y miro el brillo verdoso, en forma de su columna.

-Si, solo...- empezó a decir Harry.

Lo toco y apretó en su espalda. Con algo de fuerza, Harry lograba resistir mucho dolor y si el de verdad demostraba ese dolor era por ser casi insoportable.

-AGGHHH- gimió Harry con fuerza mientras se inclinaba.

-MENTIROSO-grito Hermione iracunda, no lo soportaba el que el se encontrara herido y ella no supiera nada -Tienes la espalda muy lastimada -

Siguió inspeccionándolo pasando por sus costados, hombros, brazos, codo, mano, hasta que llego a su torso a la altura de sus costillar. Harry se quejo un poco demostrando el dolor

\- Genial. También la costilla-dijo aun furiosa y preguntándose si eso se lo hizo aquella bestia que los separo por algunos minutos.

-Un poquito- dijo Harry con la mirada llena de dolor, sudando a mares y una sonrisa torcida que solo incremento su coraje.

¿Como podía sonreír mientras estaba en tan mal herido?, Claro que esa sonrisa en malas circunstancias era lo que le enamoro. Pero no era momento para comentarse lo.

-¿POQUITO?- grito Hermione y de repente recordó su pequeña intromisión al bosque prohibido. Los centauros y como el la protegió, el poniendo su cuerpo sobre de ella y protegiéndola de la estampida que le paso por la espalda. Ella solo había tenido un par de rasguños mientras el...

\- ¡Los centauros ellos... yo... cuando me protegiste!-

EL silencio le incomodo mientras su enojo aumentaba, Harry estaba así por ella, por que no fue lo suficientemente rápida para quitarse de la estampida y evitar salir herida. Y si estaba enfurecida por ser no poder evitarlo. ¿Por que no se dio cuenta antes? Harry la veía con esos ojos esmeralda y le pidió un explicación nuevamente de porque la protegió, aunque no externamente si no interna como entre solo ellos sabían.

Harry sonrió aun con ese semblante de dolor, elevo su mano y la poso sobre su mejilla. Era tan cálido y firme que siempre le ganaba, quería lanzarse a besarlo.

-Tenia que hacerlo, por que… te amo- dijo Harry simple y efectivo.

Se enfado nuevamente, por que ella hubiera echo lo mismo por el y también se hubiera aguantado el dolor también para no preocupar lo. Pero como siempre la entendía mucho mas de lo que ella a el y eso la enfurecía.

-Salgamos de aquí y te curaremos, para que yo pueda matarte por entrar en tal estado a la batalla-dijo Hermione volteándose un poco, no lo recompensaría por ser cabeza hueca que se lanza herido a una batalla. Aunque ella tuviera ganas de hacerlo. -Accio-

Convoco la varita de Harry que salio de un rincón. Hermione la tomo con una mano y se la coloco en la mano con fuerza, no quería entregársela para que se quedara ahí. Pero sin el y todo lo que podía hacer, terminaran muertos. Harry dejo salir una leve risita, como si comprendiera su pensar.

Camino directo a la puerta, seguido de Luna, Ginny y Sofi, los chicos se quedaron atrás con Harry.

-¿Centauros?-pregunto Luna sonriendo un poco.

-Nos encontramos con ellos- respondió Hermione algo exhausta. En cuanto salieran le diría a Madame Pomfrey que lo internara en la enfermería hasta el fin del curso.

-Por lo menos fue protegiéndote- dijo Sofí tomando su brazo, era una niña muy linda e incluso la convenció de perdonar a su cabeza hueca esa vez que se enojo por que se escapo del castillo para pelar con gigantes.

-No lo justifica- dijo Hermione no dando su brazo a torcer.- Entrar aquí en ese estado, volamos por horas, he incluso hemos caminado mucho. ¿Te imaginas el dolor que tiene en su espalda?-

-Insoportable- contesto Luna como siempre, sincera y sin anestesia.- Nuestro director y amigo es un idiota.

-Si-respondieron al mismo tiempo igual de molestas. Tal vez por no ver que le dolía como Hermione, o por no poderlo ayudar como Sofí, pero estaban molestas.

-Lamento ininterrumpido su enfado grupal y en apoyo a mi preciosa novia, pero es hora de salir de aquí- dijo Harry sonando algo normal y ella le miro diciéndole que no se des enfadaría por lo de preciosa.- Saldremos así. Yo iré adelante, los demás cuidaran los lados y Ron tu por detrás.-

-Yo detrás, ¿Por que?-pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-No confiaría la espalda de todos a nadie mas- dijo Harry serio, Hermione pensaba lo mismo.- Entonces adelante.-

Llegaron al levador fácil y entraron sin problemas, eso era sospechoso. EN cuanto comenzaron el camino para arriba comenzó a pensar que necesitarían un plan.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos con ellos en las profecías, seguramente nos esperaran en los pisos superiores- dijo Hermione mirando el techo- Debemos hacer un plan para resistir, ¿Alguna idea?-

-Salir con mucho cuidado- dijeron Ron y Theo al mismo tiempo.

Fácil de decir, muy complicado de realizar.

-Valla estrategas tenemos- dijo Ginny con la voz sarcástica.

-No entienden. Es muy sencilla la situación- dijo Theo negando con la cabeza.- No tenemos idea de cuantos son ellos, no tenemos idea de si nos esperan arriba o siguen buscándonos abajo, no tenemos idea si somos suficientemente fuertes para combatirlos, ni siquiera podemos hacer un plan bueno para enterarnos y si contamos con que ahí mucho espacio entre el elevador y la salida para invitados...-

-La posibilidad de salir de aquí rápido y sin heridas se reduce a… muy poco- dijo Ron pensando.

-Ese muy poco es. ¿Poco poco? ¿Casi nada de poco? ¿MUY MUY POCO? O ¿QUE?- Dijo Sofí por primera vez demostrando su miedo.

-¿Mi amor?-pregunto Harry a ella.

Con ese mi amor no lograría nada, le lanzo otra mirada diciéndole que estaba molesta y dejo salir un suspiro, no tenia tiempo para seguir molesta. Mejor conseguían salir y después lo mataba. Comenzó a ver todas sus variables y todo lo que podía conllevar salir, el tramo de la puerta a la cabina de teléfono, el numero de Mortifago, su numero de fuerza,resto a Harry y Neville por completo. No tenia su fuerza completa y eso solo los retrasaría mucho. Le dolía pensarlo y decirlo, pero en esos momentos Harry podría ser un lastre. Asintió al terminar sus cálculos.

-La posibilidad de salir sin problemas es de 0.000003%, la posibilidad de salir aunque sea lastimados es d % -asevero muy seria.

-¿Y la posibilidad de salir muertos?-pregunto Luna.

¿Muertos? Técnicamente al subir era un suicidio para Neville que no podría mas que pelar a lo muggle o quitarse del fuego. EL pronostico era mucho peor para Harry. Dos de ocho, un cuarto de posibilidad, pero si Neville corría como loco, eso lo contaba mas que Harry que tenia pocas posibilidades de correr.

Tragaron duro por el silencio.

-15 %- susurro y el aire pareció helarse.

-Ron ¿Que necesitarías para que salgamos del ministerio?-pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo.

Entendía que le preguntara a Ron que fuera un estratega, mas que a ella, tanto Harry y ella podían planear. Pero Harry era mas a lo que conocía de el mismo y los demás, y siempre siendo un escudo para los demás. Mientras que ella era con posibilidades y echos, pero Ron era un estratega innato, no contaba con ser el escudo como Harry o con los echos. El pelirrojo planeaba con cada una de las habilidades que existía, combinaciones y engaños que le pasaban por la cabeza. Solo había un problema con Ron, no lo aplicaba a ningún aspecto de su vida.

-Un corredor directo a afuera- dijo Ron seguro y una mirada de derrota.

-Un corredor...no podre ponerle techo así que manténgase alerta- dijo Harry, se trono los dedos y comenzó a moverse de forma que la espalda no se pusiera rígida.

Los demás lo veían como si estuviera loco, pero con todo lo que vio en la torre flotante y los libros de la biblioteca infinita… no estaba tan segura de que estuviera diciéndolo de broma.

-Ni se te ocurra...-comenzó Hermione segura de que podría crear un pasillo, el de que lo aguantara… no tanto.

El sonido indicando que estaban en el piso superior la interrumpió. De inmediato el sonido de Maleficios le llego, Harry ni siquiera espero para convocar un Hechizo protector. Theo, Ron y ella comenzaron a lanzar contra maldiciones, Ginny se agacho a tiempo para evitar uno de los maleficios que entraron pero ciertamente no lo hizo bien por que callo golpeándose, Ron esquivo otro moviendo la cabeza y golpeándose contra el muro del asesor, igual que Neville que se movió a tiempo pero se rasgo la mejilla y la camisa de Theo también. Ya bastantes mortifagos fueron abatidos por ella o Theo pero aun quedaban cuatro. Harry envió el escudo a enfrente como un muro móvil que se resbalo por el pasillo.

-Desmaius- dijo Harry y una ola roja surgió de su varita directo hacia enfrente, golpeando a 4 mortifagos que se desvanecieron directamente. Uniéndose a la docena de cuerpos tirados.

-¿Como están?- pregunto Harry para asegurarse.

-Tranquilo, solo fue mi tobillo- dijo Ginny levantándose y cojeando un poco.

-Si bueno, logramos defendernos. eso es lo importante- dijo Ron intentando sonreír, pero un hilillo de sangre escurrilo por su labio. Tal vez de morderse el interior de una mejilla o un labio.

-Estas bien, el golpe fue demasiado duro- dijo Luna acercándose a ellos- Tienes una muy buena cortada-

-Cedo que di- dijo Neville que tenia la quijada ladeada. El hechizo no debido surtir efecto por completo, pero seguro que lo daño.

Harry no estaba mejor, de la frente le escurría sangre y se combinaba con el sudor, sus manos temblaban, respiraba con dificultad y su semblante cansado y adolorido era como si llevara días despierto y corriendo. Salieron al pasillo que los conectaba directamente con el recibidor del ministerio. Hermione lo miro para trasmitirle sus nuevos depresivos pensamientos. Con Ginny cojeando y el mas cansado… sus posibilidades disminuían a casi 0 absoluto.

-Demonios... no debí haberlos traído...-dijo Harry cerrando los puños y molesto.

-No nos trajiste, nosotros venimos por que queríamos- dijo Ron continuando por el corredor y de paso propinando patas a los caídos- Ademas, tu eres el que se ve peor que todos, a comparación de ti yo estoy en perfectas condiciones-

-Claro, sin los músculos y esa mirada de guerrero experimentado-dijo Luna sonriendo un poco- Pero en perfectas condiciones-

Hermione no paso desapercibido esa imagen de Harry en la mente de Luna, era completamente normal para sus amigas hablar de Harry como si fuera una especie de súper héroe y aveces se sentía algo celosa. Luna era rara, pero guapa, Daphne ni digamos e incluso Ginny, algunos Slytherin ya la cortejaban. Algunos idas ellas solo resaltaban lo guapo que era Harry para molestarla y valla si lo hacían. Lo que siempre la calmaba era que Harry no volteaba a ver a otras chicas o que siempre que estaban untos el la miraba como si fuera lo único en su vida.

-Escúchenme un momento -Comenzó Harry trayendo la de sus pensamientos.- Creo que soy afortunado. Si me dieran a escoger de entre miembros de aurores, la orden o cualquier otro mago entrenado, yo los escogería a ustedes. Confió en ustedes y se que si mi espalda esta desprotegida ustedes estarán ahí, al igual que les prometo que yo haré eso mismo. Gracias por venir conmigo. -

¿Por que se le daban los discursos? No tenia idea pero eso la relajo, he hizo que sonriera internamente. Exterior seguía mostrando enfado.

-Siempre Hermano, siempre- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-No lo haría por nadie mas Potter- dijo Theo asintiendo.

-No empecemos con cosas cursi- dijo Hermione para que no se quedaran ahi horas y que no se lanzara a Harry para abrazarlo- Ya tienes un plan ¿No?-

-Entrare a ahí, abriré un camino, corran lo mas rápido posible a la cabina. Hermione, Luna y Theo son los mejores en el Bombarda, despejen la cabina y el cubo que sube si es necesario. Ron convoca tu escoba en cuanto puedan ver la abierta y sal con alguno en cuanto puedas.- dijo Harry seguro- En cuanto estés afuera llama a Dobby y pídele que saque a todos por la cabina. Y si en ese momento ya esta reunidos directo a Hogwarts.-

Un plan suicida, si definitiva y absolutamente su novio era un suicida.

-Sabemos que planeas, Harry- dijo Ginny caminando y cojeando.

Harry la miro pidiendo su ayuda. Ella negó y con la mirada le indico que todos sabían que intentaba sacrificarse, que se olvidara de lo que le pasaba por esa cabeza loca.

-Yo iré detrás de ustedes todo el tiempo- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- Créanme es lo único que se puede hacer-

Comenzaron a pensar un plan mejor y que no involucrara que Harry se sacrificara, y la verdad es que bien dolo objetivamente, no tenían ninguna posibilidad sin el. Ron, Theo se miraban buscando que el otro tuviera un plan mejor, Sofión y luna discutían posibilidades, Neville y Ginny silenciados por sus diversos problemas físicos. Para a completar el deprimente escenario ella no se le ocurría una forma mejor. Derrotados todos asintieron.

Harry encaro puerta y extendió los brazos para que que pararan. EL aire se arremolino en uno de sus brazos de el y del otro en la varita una bola de fuego calentó el aire, su mirada de concentración era tan firme que ella se estremecido pensando en que si recibía esa mirada ella se derretiría a sus pies.

-¿Esto aumentara nuestras probabilidades?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa hermosa y amplia.

Y si se derritió, su enfado desapareció por completo. Esa magia era poderosa y si lo hacían correctamente sus posibilidades eran mas alentadores.

-50 a 50-contesto Hermione algo feliz. De saber que solo con una acción y unas palabras Harry cambiaba una situación mala a casi alivio.

-¿Por que no comenzaste con eso?-preguntaron molestos sus amigos.

-EN CUANTO SE ABRA EL PASILLO, CORRAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS- GRITO Harry para hacerse escuchar entre el viento que ya golpeaba sus oídos, por el pequeño tornado en el brazo de su novio.

En cuanto giro escucho como el dejaba salir un suspiro, luego de un solo movimiento

Lanzo la bola de fuego a la puerta que se fundió enseguida, gritos de dolor le llegaron desde el recibidor. Y al siguiente segundo Harry golpeaba la puerta con el tornado, desprendiendo la puerta, el marco y parte de la pared alzando polvo. Hermione se cubro los ojos y al apartarla vio a Harry en el suelo con las manos tocando el piso. Un temblor y algo como piedra contra piedra le llamo la atención. Un pasillo, de verdad un pasillo se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

-AHORA-grito Harry y nadie espero que volviera a gritar con esa voz de mando.

Corrieron como pollos sin cabeza. EL pasillo les servia de protección, maleficios, hechizos y explosiones no los tocaban. E incluso los mortifagos tontos que intentaron pasar por arriba eran repelidos facil.

-Reducto- gritaron de repente.

\- Chicos...-grito Harry la alerto de no continuar corriendo.

La parte delantera y trasera del pasillo desaparecieron en polvo. Y ella freno, todo el lugar se lleno de una intensa nube de polvo que no dejaba verla, a pesar de que se movió y choco con alguien ella solo esperaba que algo no saliera tan mal. Una nueva explosión mas potente y alejada. Levanto la vista y miro que a donde se dirigían, una cabina telefónica yacía aplastada y quemada. Tal vez fueron sus ojos llorosos, pero el polvo no era blanco y no volaba en formación directo a ellos ¿O si?

-Ventus- dijo al voz de Harry y parte del polvo se disipo en la parte de atrás.

Harry paso corriendo a todos tan rápido, que ni siquiera parecía lastimado, ella se reunió con Luna mirando lo poco que podían hacia arriba y adelante con las varitas listas para atacar a lo que apareciera. Una segunda ráfaga de aire de Harry envió el polvo restante hasta el otro lado de la habitación y despues grito.

-Defodio-

EL pasillo que les quitaba visibilidad, los protegía de los enemigos y de esas nubes desapareció como agua por el suelo creando un nuevo temblor. Las nubes giraban sobre ellos y estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando de ellas salieron hechizos que golpearon a los mortifagos. Al momento cayeron las nubes blancas y disiparon mostrando a, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, el señor y señora Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill incluso Fleur y Cedricc.

Vio a Harry sonreír un poco y luego ceder mientras el dolor y cansancio se asentaba en su cara. Ella intento acercarse. Claro que los mortifagos le comenzaron a atacar y tuvo que comenzar a pelar, era un fastidio que tantos hechizos se dirigieran a ella, mientras Harry estaba perdiendo fuerza y lo sentía en su alma.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Tonks sin detenerse de proteger y contra atacar.

El señor Weasley se puso de inmediato a su espalda y ella comenzó a lanzar cada hechizo que se sabia a la perfección, dándole a algunos y evitando que se acercaran. Atacar y repeler, el único plan de acción en esas circunstancias.

-¡PERO QUE HUEVOS MUCHACHO! ¿POR QUE CARAJOS ESTAS AQUÍ?-Pregunto Moody molesto y Harry contesto gimiendo.

Hermione estaba con Moody, Harry si que tenia muchos...agallas. No tenia mucho tiempo de ver ni oír que hacían los demás, estaba concentrada en su propias batalla con varios mortifagos. Pero alcanzo a escuchar como Harry jadeaba violentamente.

-Harry esta herido, no puede continuar peleando- informo Hermione a todos.- Sáquenlo de aquí-

\- Toma mi mano Harry, ya que Neville no pude pelear ira contigo-grito Tonks a su espalda.

Se nota que no conocian a Harry y que el no se iria a menos que lo llevaran a la fuerza.

-No- gimió Harry.

{Lo sabia} pensó Hermione mientra gruñía y seguía peleando.

-VE CON ELLA. MOCOSO IMPRUDENTE- grito Moody furioso.

{Eso solo lo pondrá peor} pensó Hermione contraatacando un hechizo que enjaula a quien toca.

-¿Que hacen qui?-pregunto Harry con voz molesta.

{Tan testarudo como siempre, solo largate}pidió Hermione en su mente, pero dejo de escuchar ya que una explosión le llego muy cerca, y sus oídos zumbaron.

Giro para evitar otra explosión, pero lo que vio la aterro mas, el pecho de Harry era envuelto por una soga gruesa y muy rápido.

-¡HARRY!- Grito junto a los demás.

Demasiado tarde, Harry volaba lejos de ella y eso le enfureció. Intento correr a el, pero mortifagos se le interpusieron. No había una posibilidad de llegar a el, avanzaba un poco y un nuevo enemigo aparecía, se deshacía del estorbo y uno nuevo llegaba. Se frustro. Y mas aun cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy ahí parado a lado de Harry.

-Hermione. Tenemos un plan- dijo Ron a su derecha.

-¿Cual?-gruño Hermione harta de que avanzaran lento.

-Un solo ataque abriendo una brecha y que alguien pase por ella- dijo Theo detrás de ella.

-Pero necesitaríamos enviar al mas rápido- continuo Ron molesto por un sujeto que se movía mucho.

-Theo. ¿Puedes llegara a Harry?-pregunto Hermione segura de que si ella cruzaba esa brecha terminaría mal. Era lenta para arrancar y por eso siempre engañaba a Harry para cuando hacían carteritas a algún lugar.

-Si-contesto Theo con la voz firme.

-En cuanto llegues a el, llevalo a la fuente- dijo Hermione segura de que Harry podría curarse con su magia.

-Gira con el para...-

-Ahora-grito Theo antes de que estuviera realmente lista. Lo bueno fue que Theo le tomo del brazo y giro con ella. En un instante estaba combatiendo a lado de Luna que le sonrió.

-Chicos ¿Que están...-comenzó La señora Weasley.

-Difindo -gritaron varias voces incluidos la de los gemelos, Charlie y Bill.

Volvió a girar para estar al tanto de que pasaba con Harry. Todos aquellos mortifagos que estaban enfrente se movieron y echo a Theo correr tan rápido que parecía un corredor olímpico. Fijo por un segundo su vista a Lucius, brillaba de color azul y desprendía lineas de frio, como si su cuerpo estuviera en un refrigerador por mucho tiempo. Vio a Theo arrastrar a Harry hacia atrás directo a la fuente.

{Bien} pensó Hermione continuando peleando, repeliendo hechizos, lanzando otros.

Los mortifagos desmayados eran levantados por sus compañeros y los que quedaban comenzaban a presionar mas. Algunos minutos pasaron y ellos aun no llegaban a ellos. Vio a Harry lanzar un potente chorro que golpeo al padre de Theo y por un segundo pensó que el Slytherin se bloquearía, pero no le grito algo a Harry y ambos sonrieron.

Y por fin. Si, ya estaban ahí rodeando a Harry el cual apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Al llegar lo vio de pies a cabeza, su cuello mostraba marcas muy rojas, tenia un ojo cerrado y la sangre ya le escurría por el brazo derecho. Aun así lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien echo muchachos, aguantaron excelente. Ahora todos a afuera- dijo Moody lanzando un Mortifago a metros de distancia. El ojo de Moody era propulsado a tal grado que se sobre calentaba, desprendiendo humo.

-Esto no egs bueno- dijo Fleur nerviosa.

-La caballería esta por llegar, hermosa- dijo Bill, justo después de hacer que un Mortifago terminara colgando del techo.

Hermione alzo la varita y repelió una veintena de Hechizo antes de observar a Harry. Estaba apoyándose en la orilla de la fuente, pero su expresión era de furia y impotencia, seguramente sintiéndose un inútil. Regreso la vista, para no distraerse y de reojo miro a Tonks arrodillada mientras Sirius y Lupin la protegían. Los números no ganaban las batallas, pero batalla que si contaban mucho. Ella apenas y podía continuar con el ritmo.

Escucho un chapuzon a su espalda.

-¿Que haces Harry?- pregunto Sirius gruñendo - No es momento de jugar-

-Al contrario- dijo Harry mientra mas sonidos de aguas se escuchaban- Es hora de hacer olas-

Entendió enseguida que se proponía. Un brillo gris surgió de un momento a otro. A su lado salieron dos grandes chorros de agua y después sobre su cabeza y en un segundo estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza en una burbuja que evitaba que el agua a presión la tocaran.

-Bastante bueno- Grito Sirius sorprendido y impresionado.

-No me imagino que lograría sano- susurro Sofí con los ojos abiertos y emocionada.

Descanso un minuto, los mortifagos comenzaban a replegarse, Harry y Lupin tenían una discusión sobre la profecía mientras ella, intentaba encontrar un punto…Lo miro, ahí en la entrada estaba Dumbledore con su mirada furiosa y dos elfos a cada lado. Uno de ellos era Dobby y el otro Kreacher. ¿Que hacían ahí y con Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore- dijo Hermione cansada y temblando.

-No sabemos donde esta- grito Ron también cansado.

-NO- grito Hermione ya harta y señalo a otro lado- Dumbledore-

Harry no se volteo a donde apuntaba, si no que la miro, estaba bastante furiosa pero ya se desquitaría con los mortifagos así que le sonrió. Todos se relajaron, ya que los mortifagos pararon pero… ella aprovecho para eliminar a unos cuantos.

-Esta aquí...- comenzó Harry.

Vio a ron asentir Ron asintió sonriendo de lado a lado. Si ella también lo sabia ya estaban a salvo. Una nube negra cruzo de repente a su lado. ¿De donde salio? Se pregunto mientras que esa nube negra llegaba a Harry y lo arrastraba lejos, nuevamente, de ella. Intento seguirlo, y antes de dar dos pasos unos fuertes brazos la atraparon.

-No, no es momento de hacer locuras. Dejáselo a Dumbledore- dijo la voz de Sirius pero en su voz se escuchaba la preocupación.

-Pero...-

-Hermione ¿Que es lo que nos diría Harry en esta situación?-pregunto Ron a su lado aunque apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos por ahora.- comenzó Lupin mientras convocaba hechizos de protección.

Quería decir un montón de palabrotas y que no importaba lo que diría Harry, solo el que lo salvaran. Pero era completamente diferente.

-Pónganse a salvo.-respondió Hermione derrotada.

-Sobretodo a ti-dijo Theo a sus espaldas.- Necesitamos...-

Una serie de maleficios comenzaron a ir hacia ellos. Dumbledore caminaba rápidamente desviando hechizos y noqueando a unos tantos. Continuaron caminando en dirección de las chineas, mientras que la preocupación por Harry aumentaba, en algún punto del camino Hermione giro su visión periférica y ahí lo vio. . Y no fui la única el pequeño escuadrón conformado por Pendragon y La orden se quedaron quietos. Incluso los Mortifagos ya no los vean, observaban la escena al otro lado de la fuente.

Harry en el suelo, con la ropa mojada y ese semblante cansado. Delante de el parado a no mas de 3 metros estaba un hombre alto, sin cabello, completamente pálido, vestido con túnica negra lisa. Lo que mas llamaba la atención era su cara alargada, con los ojos rojo amoratados y en lugar de nariz dos rendijas como las serpientes. Lord Voldemort.

Su parecencia fría y esa mirada cruel, era capaz incluso de matar a cualquiera de miedo. Como le sucedía a Sofí, Luna, Ginny, Fleur e incluso a varios varones como Neville, Ron y Fred. No es que todos los demás no tuvieran miedo, al contrario el únicos en el grupo que no temblaba era Moody y Kingsley, de ahí en fuera el color pálido era común en todos, al igual que las manos temblorosas y las frentes llenas de sudor. A Sirius le temblaba la mandíbula y a Lupin se le notaba al lobo asustado en su interior. Los mortifagos comenzaron a reagruparse, riéndose y burlándose.

Mientras ellos intentaban moverse, Dumbledore ya los había alcanzado.

-¿Todos bien?-pregunto con la voz firme.

-S…s...si- contesto el señor Weasley que abrazaba a Ginny que no paraba de llorar.-Ha..Ha...Harry-

-Déjemelo a mi-contesto Dumbledore sin detenerse y pasándolo de largo.

Hermione intento seguirlo, pero se volteo y la miro. Después sonrió un poco.

-Esto esta mas aya de sus capacidades señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore y con una seña, la señora Weasley y Fleur comenzaron a lavarla hacia atrás. Lupin cargaba en brazos a Tonks que parecía gravemente lesionada de una pierna.

Debía decir algo o oponerse, la verdad es que no dejaba de temblar y pensar en todas las atrocidades que lord Voldemort podría provocar le a Harry.

Llegaron a las chimeneas y desde ese angulo pudieron observar mejor. Voldemort parecía hablar con Harry y Dumbledore se acercaba desde atrás tan sigiloso como podía. Y de un momento a otro Voldemort levanto la varita.

La respiración de todos se paralizo, cuando Harry giro sobre si mismo para evitar la maldicion y Dumbledore apunto a la estatua de la fuente.

-pietrotum locomota- grito con voz muy furiosa.

El hechizo funciono, el dorado elfo que adornaba la fuente cobro vida, y después el centauro que callo al no tener una pierna.

Enseguida la dorada estatua del elfo cobro vida y se movió, después el centauro, pero una pierna ya la tenia destruida por lo cual callo al suelo haciéndose piezas mucho mas pequeñas. Con la mitad del cuerpo bien y intentando arrastrare con las manos.

-¿Quien demo...?-grito Voldemort.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el elfo lanzo un manotazo y separo a Harry de aquel ser despreciable. Eso los hizo respirar nuevamente. Pero como era obvio Voldemort no se quedo de brazos cruzado lanzo una maldicion asesina, y como escudo del profesor el escombro se levanto, cubriéndolo perfectamente.

Las estatuas del mago y la bruja cobraron vida a lado de el elfo y atacaron a Voldemort, al ver eso los mortifagos se lanzaron a ayudarlo pero cada que uno lanzaba un hechizo era recibido por la piedra que los golpeaba y lanzaba por el aire.

Por primera vez los dejaron respirar y con ese tiempo se movieron a la cabina telefónica donde esperarían a que Harry llegara o eso pensaban algunos. Harry aun se encontraba en el suelo y alzo la vista directo a ellos y especialmente a ella. Que se removía intentando acercarse a el y esperando que ambas mujeres la dejaran libre para ir a donde Harry. Vio el alivio en el rostro de su novio y pensó que ella no podía estar mas aterrada. Un hechizo zumbaba directo a el.

El elfo lo protegió en el ultimo segundo. Mientras que el mago y la bruja de piedra pelaban con los demás mortifagos.

Dumbledore comenzó a desprender un aura peligrosa que demostraba su poder y habilidad mágica. Voldemort creo un escudo plateado y brillante de fino aire para reflejarlo. Algo así como electricidad recorría el lugar mientras el hechizo chocaba con el aura de Dumbledore que caminaba calmadamente a su adversario.

A Hermione le preocupaba Harry, ya se encontraba en una rodilla, con un ojo cerrado, respirando muy fuerte mientras que veía el encuentro de esos dos poderosos magos. Y mas aun al ver que el dolor en su rostro se multiplicaba a cada segundo.

Voldemort no espero a mas una ráfaga verde salio de su varita directo a Dumbledore que no se movió, en su lugar el Mago de piedra recibió el hechizo y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Para ese momento todos los mortifagos yacían golpeados y noqueados en el suelo o como otros sin poder hacer mas que mirar el encuentro.

Un látigo de fuego salio en la varita de Dumbledore y la agito directo al cuerpo de Voldemort que se protegía con un escudo, el látigo se enrosco alrededor del cuerpo de Voldemort. Y antes de que comprendiera que pasaba una serpiente salia disparada a Dumbledore, el látigo de fuego ni existía ya.

Harry movió su varita justo a tiempo para salvar a Dumbledore de las las fauces del animal, que se desvaneció. Harry seguía sosteniéndose la cicatriz y a cada segundo parecía mas y mas cansado. Se pregunto como podía ser haciendo tal despliegue de magia, cuando los anteriores minutos demostró grandes y peligrosos movimientos.

Fue solo un parpadeo, pero Voldemort ya estaba en la espalda del profesor Dumbledore. Y cuando creía que era muy malo y la situación des esperanzadora, la llamas provocadas por Voldemort y el agua levantada por Dumbledore crearon una neblina caliente y donde no se podía observar mas de unos centímetros adelante de la nariz. Los sonidos a explosiones, jadeos y golpes les llegaba a los oídos directamente. Pero antes de que algo mas pasara el viento surgió disipando todo el vapor.

La imagen a unas decenas de metros era malo. Voldemort encerró a Dumbledore en lo que podría ser un Hechizo de cristalización o un Hechizo de congelación de agua. No se veía exactamente como cristal y tampoco como Hielo. Voldemort se reía sin percatarse que Harry se levantaba por completo aun sosteniéndose la cicatriz y movía la varita una vez mas.

-Finite incatatem- escucho la voz de Harry y supo que de verdad le dolía mucho.

La cristalina prisión se estrello y el profesor estaba liberado. Ni siquiera espero a ver que pasaba creo una enorme corriente de vidrio que salia volando alrededor de Voldemort.

-Harry, no me ayudes-dijo Dumbledore con tono de autoridad.-La necesitas-

{Eso no lo pondrá nada contento} pensó Hermione mientras aun era atrapada por la señora Weasley y Fleur.

Todo el cristal que se dirigida a Voldemort se estrello y la arena comenzó a caer en todas direcciones. Una pequeña explosión que apenas y le llego a ellos, pero Voldemort ya no estaba.

-¿Donde est...- comenzó Harry.

-No te muevas, Harry- dijo Dumbledore alzando su mano.

{O no}pensó Hermione al sentir algo en su alama como todas las veces anteriores que se enojo Harry, un pequeño dolor en su corazón.

Una arena negra repto por su pierna y Harry se llevo la mano a la cicatriz. El grito de desesperación y lleno de agonía, era tal que apretaron tanto su agarre y le dañaron el hombro a Hermione. La cual ya estaba intentando llegar nuevamente a Harry, la necesitaba y lo sabia. Ron estaba igual este siendo sostenido por Bill, Charlie, frenad y George. Mientras que al hacer esfuerzo y ver que la señora Weasley y flejar no podría Cedricc se les unió para ayudarlas.

Hermione lloraba a la par que veía como Harry se retorcía de dolor, calvándose las uñas en la frente y provocando que sangrara abundantemente. Como la anterior ves quería impedirlo, no quería que se provocara daño y ya no sufriera mas. ¿No era suficiente con que Harry sufriera mas de 15 años de su vida?

Harry callo de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo. Justo en un charco. La arena ya estaba pegada a la cara de Harry y todos aguardaban. De un momento a otro el grito de sufrimiento ceso, pero eso solo aterro infinitamente a Hermione. No lo soportaba mas, no quería verlo seguir soportando aquel peso y dolor solo.

Se sorprendieron al ver como Harry se levantaba lentamente y con una sonrisa macabra en su cara, helando no solo a cada persona si no también todo el lugar. Su cara era de un lado completamente negra por la arena que se le pegaba y que formaba siluetas de serpiente, del otro tan pálida que parecía blanco neutro. Lo sorprendente era que uno de sus ojos era rojo amoratado y el otro de el verde de Harry. No aprecia el mismo y por la mueca que realizaba supo que Voldemort se estaba intentando apoderarse de el.

-Siempre tan mandón ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry pero con la voz de Voldemort.

Cada persona que veía esa escena estaba paralizada. Un Harry Potter combinado con Lord Voldemort era una aberración y por mas que quisieran ver a uno o otro era como si no existiera diferencia entre los dos.

EL elfo de piedra corrió a Dumbledore y el profesor solo hizo que la bruja se estrellara contra su atacante destrozándose mutuamente.

-Siempre ocultándome cosas, siempre haciendo todo por un bien mayor, siempre haciéndome sufrir-dijo Harry con la voz enfadada y una mueca que incluso a Dumbledore lo hacia dudar.

No, ese no era Harry y ella creía firme que el Harry verdadero estaba adentro.

-NO… HARRY… DESPIERTA HARRY -Grito Hermione a todo pulmón intentando que su voz le llegara a su novio.

La arena negra salpico el suelo y regreso un poco de color a la cara de Harry.

-Mata me ahora Dumbledore- dijo Harry con su propia voz al mismo tiempo que cais nuevamente de rodillas -Se… se apodera...de -

Y nuevamente parecía perder el color.

-Si la muerte no es nada, mata al chico...- Salio de la boca de Harry pero la voz de Voldemort.

-Escucha Harry, tenemos que hablar, pero...-comenzó Dumbledore acercándose y mirándolo con toda la preocupación que una persona podría tener de otra.

-SILENCIO- Grito Harry antes de que el agua se alzara y creara lanzas que intentaron empalar al profesor, que convirtió todas las lazas en gotas de lluvia. Que solo se estrellaron en el suelo con suaves "plop".

-SIEMPRE HACIENDO LO QUE USTED CREE MEJOR, SIN CONSIDERAR A LOS DEMÁS, SIN PENSAR EN EL DAÑO Y SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME HA ECHO PASAR- Grito Harry su voz resonaba en cada rincón del ministerio. Pero sobretodo en el corazón de Hermione que ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo e intentando no desmoronarse por completo ¿Ya lo habría perdido?-¿QUIEN LE DIO DERECHO A DECIDIR EN MI VIDA? POR SI NO LO RECUERDA MIS PADRES MURIERON. NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE MI-

-Escucha Harry no eres tu- comenzó Dumbledore.

-CLARO QUE SOY YO VEGETE-Grito Harry y esta vez fue mas su voz que la de Voldemort- CREAME QUE EL QUE DICE TODO SOY YO. ¿COMO SE ATREVE A ENCERRARME EN PRIVET DRIVE? ¿POR QUE INTENTO ALEJARME DE HERMIONE? ME TRAICIONO, DUMBLEDORE. ME DEJO SOLO, INCOMUNICADO Y AFERRÁNDOME A MIS DESESPERACIÓN.-

¿Por que esto le tenia que pasar a alguien como Harry? Si solo pudiera cambiar el lugar con el, creía firmemente que Harry la lograría ayudar, sin en cambio ella era solo una observadora. ¿Como podría ayudarlo?

-¿Y POR QUE ME ENCERRÓ EN PRIVET DRIVE? Quería que su arma se mantuviera a salvo ¿no?- dijo Harry llevándose una mano al cuello y tronando lo.

Hermione Ni siquiera escuchaba a Dumbledore trataba de concentrarse y abrir la conexión mental que tenia Harry. Imposible, Voldemort interfería apenas y llegaba a Harry era atacada y le ardía la frente, como si ella también tuviera una cicatriz ahí.

-LA PROTECCIÓN DE MI MADRE SE PERDIÓ. EL ME PUDO TOCAR Y SU MENTE ME HA ATORMENTADO POR MESES-grito Harry jadeando y perdiendo terreno.- Y EL QUE ME EXCLUYERA… YO… LO ADMIRABA. CONFIABA Y...-

Harry comenzó a reírse fríamente mientras ella sentía que era imposible recuperarlo.

-NO TE RINDAS HARRY- Grito Hermione con todas su fuerzas.

-VAMOS HARRY- La ayudo Ron aun con sus Hermanos deteniéndolo.

-TU PUEDES, DESPIERTA. AHORA- Gritaron juntos.

Harry luchaba contra si mismo, y Dumbledore intentaba llegar a el. Para cuando lo logro comenzaron a hablar. Eran susurros y gemidos, nada que ollera desde esa distancia. Se acerco mas y el mundo giro de cabeza.

Dumbledore era ahorcado por Harry que lo miraba ahora con ambos ojos rojos y una sonrisa que aun asesino serial le quedaría muy bien, pero no a su Harry. Y un segundo después el profesor salia volando por la habitación impulsado por un hechizo, se recompuso a la mitad del aire y freno. Solo para que un segundo y tercer hechizo golpeara la paredes y suelo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Sofí que temblaba entre los brazos de Luna.

-L...lo a poseído por completo- dijo Hermione al sentir que su corazón casi era arrancado de su cuerpo de la forma mas dolorosa jamas pensada.

-¿Entonces Dumbledore? Mataras a tu alumno o solo te quedaras mirándolo- dijo Harry con maldad.

Harry daba pasos mientras que se quitaba la chamarra de dragón y la tiraba al suelo. Debajo de ella se podía ver la hombrera que también se quito. Todos abrieron la boca cuando la hombrera callo al suelo y se incrusto en la tierra con un sonido estruendoso y levantando algo de polvo. ¿Por que carajos nunca se quitaba esa cosa que pesaba tanto? ¿Que tan fuerte era para aguantar todo ese peso?

-Valla, que tenemos aquí- dijo Harry alzando los brazo y haciendo movimientos de estiramiento.-Ahora entiendo por que este chaval pudo huir contra mi. Es… una amenaza.-

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionaran una llamarada surgió de la punta de Harry y creo una ola de fuego que iba directo a ellos. Y antes que cualquier otro mago incluso que Moody, los dos elfos saltaron enfrente. Colocando sus manos como si presionaran contra una ventana crearon un hechizo que impidió el fuego continuar. Y así continuaron llegando ola tras hola, una de agua, de aire e incluso escombro. Golpeando con fuerza la protección que creaban Kreacher y Dobby.

-EL señor Potter… es fuerte- gimió Kreacher al recibir una explosión bien dirigida a la protección.

-Dobby aguanta, ¿Kreacher aguanta?-pregunto Dobby totalmente concentrado y con la mirada de un lado a otro.

Hermione intento ver que es lo que veía y encontró su respuesta. Dumbledore y Harry pelaban a toda velocidad. Uno lanzaba un hechizo y el otro respondía inmediatamente, ni siquiera podía observar que realmente pasaba. Una explosión, un pequeño temblor, lluvia, fuego, hechizos y mas recorrían el lugar a diestra y siniestra. Y poco a poco la protección que los separaba del pandemónium que provocaban era cada vez mas débil.

Dumbledore apareció en medio de la escena cansado y con la mirada aterrada, antes de verlo Harry apareció por delante con esa mirada de psicópata. El profesor alzo la varita y antes de que reaccionara adecuadamente Harry dijo -Expeliarmus-

La varita de Dumbledore voló durante unos minutos mientras se perdía.

-¿Cansado Dumbledore?-pregunto Voldemort.

Verlo ocupar el cuerpo de Harry era lo mas terrorífico, pero Hermione decidió algo. Ya estaba bien de miedo, era hora de encargarse de Harry. Después de todo ella recordaba las palabras claras en su mente.

 _-Cuando llegue el momento, sabremos cruzar ese puente. Lo hemos hecho y... Debo admitir que siempre estás ahí para detenerme. No importa si estas lejos o cerca, tú me detendrás si Voldemort me posee ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry con un sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla._

Si esta vez no se lo dejaría a Dumbledore. Era su turno de intervenir y si alguien se interponía sentirían la furia de todo su carácter.

-Ahora muera querido profesor- dijo medio Harry medio Voldemort alzando la varita que se ilumino de color verde.

Tenia que actuar ya o Harry mataría al profesor. Intento acabar el movimiento pero su mano no se movía y parecía temblar.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto chirriando los dientes.

La varita desprendía un brillo rojizo que luchaba con el verde. Hasta que de un momento a otro la camisa de Harry comenzó a arder y de ahí aparecieron cuatro luces: una roja, una azul, amarilla y Verde. Las luces comenzaron a rodear cada extremidad de Harry, hasta que tomaron forma. Dos hombres sujetaban a Harry por los hombros y de frente mientras las mujeres intentaban frenar sus movimientos. Si no hubiera visto antes Griffin se preguntaría que es lo que pasaba. Los maestros de Harry estaban intentando ayudarlo.

Harry se retorció e incluso intentaba golpearlos, pero al ser de pura magia era imposible. Los cuatros apenas y podían detenerlo.

-HERMIONE- grito Griffin y Sly al mismo tiempo.

-SOLO TU PUEDES, ERES LA ÚNICA QUE ESCUCHARA- Gritaron Revé y Huffy igual que los otros dos.

La mano de Harry se acercaba a su cuello y se apretaba los anillos con fuerza. Una onda fuerte de luces y magia removió todo el desastre dentro del ministerio y como antes chocaron con el campo protector, que se estrello dejando una marca igual que a un espejo roto.

-SALVALO-fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de que Harry desprendiera los anillos de golpe de su cuello y las luces desaparecieran.

{Si, yo lo salvare} dijo Hermione decidida.

La mano de Harry se abrió y dejo caer los anillos. Y entonces miro a Dumbledore como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Hermione miro que todos estuvieran absortos con la pelea, tan solo unos segundos le bastaron. Lanzo un a explosión directo a la cuarteadura que se abrió en un hueco lo suficientemente grande.

-¿Hermio...-comenzó la señora Weasley con la voz entrecortada.

Al momento que escucho a los demás ella había traspasado la barrera y corría directamente a Harry. Si tan solo llegaba a unos metros de el. Dumbledore ya había convocado a su varita y la batalla parecía a punto de reanudarse. Ella sola jamas lograría parar tantos ataques, lo primero en hacer era acercarse lo mas que pudiera.

-Confringo- dijo Harry a Dumbledore, que se comenzó a mover a los lados.

Lo siguiente fue un borrón de luces y de movimientos que Hermione apenas y lograba seguir. Harry atacando con un hechizo, Dumbledore haciendo los a un lado o convocando escudos, moviéndose alrededor y girando, el fuego a su lado, una explosión por aquí otra por aya. Dumbledore tenia apenas el tiempo de reaccionar y a pesar de verla e intentar hacer todo lo posible para pararla no podía moverse mucho.

Un paso a lado de su cuello, no causo daño, pero si sintió menos peso en su cabeza y al ver al suelo algo de su cabello estaba ahí tirado. No le importo. Estaba concentrada en esquivar y avanzar. Un pequeño huracán paso frente de si a menos de un metro de su cara obligando la a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, Dumbledore estaba incrustado en el muro con la varita abajo y sangrando, no podía moverse mas. Y Harry caminaba con paso firme directo al profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa macabra.

Alzaba la mano con los dedos encendidos en fuego y como refuerzo el viento, haciendo que si golpeaba fuera letal. Estaba a segundos cuando Hermione alzo su varita.

-Expeliarmus- la varita salio de su mano y el aire se disipo, pero el fuego seguía en las puntas de su dedos.

Hermione llego a tiempo para evitar el brutal ataque interponiendo su cuerpo al de Dumbledore que abría apenas los ojos.

-¡Quitate niña!-dijo Harry sin siquiera una emoción en sus ojos.

-Harry, soy yo Hermione- dijo con la voz quebrada y estirando sus manos para tocarle el rostro. Pero movio su rostro y la miro con repognancia.

-¿Crees que dejare que me toces tu san...san… sang…?-

-Por favor mi amor, no lo dejes, no eres tu quien lo dice- dijo Hermione nuevamente intentando acercarse y vio sus ojos.

El rojo amoratado no cubría todo su ojo, era solamente una parte el iris seguía verde, pero poco a poco desaparecía y apenas era una fina linea.

-Sigue luchando. Ya estamos juntos, ya estamos los dos juntos- dijo Hermione intentando acercarse pero un muro apareció entre ellos, giro la vista hacia Dumbledore que parecía a punto de desfallecer pero aun podía crear ese hechizo.

-No, el tiene que oírme, el tiene que...-

Un golpe en la barrera, otro y luego uno mas. Al regresar su vista el campo estaba resquebrajado, con marcas de araña en la protección y en donde descansaba el puño de Harry un pequeño hueco. Intento nuevamente llegar por su conexión y cuando pensó que estaba a punto de imagen apareció en su mente.

Harry parado siendo sostenido por sombras y sangrando por todo su cuerpo, cada tramo tenia profundas heridas sangrantes que le cortaron la respiración a Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar que esa era el alma de su novio, cada herida, cada gota de sangre que escurría por su piel reflejaba un recuerdo de Harry. Podría ver unas cuantas de ellas, la mayoría de su niñez y otras que eran provocadas por todos sus conocidos, amigos e incluso ella.

Harry jadeaba intentando tomar aire, mientras que dos personas aparecían a un lado, una chica con un cuchillo esmeralda y el otro Voldemort. Hermione, o la otra Hermione rasgaba la piel de Harry, quería gritar que se detuviera y que esa no era ella.

Al llegar a su corazón la falsa Hermione se inclinaba al oído de Harry y le susurraba algo. Después clavaba un poco su cuchillo en el corazón de su novio.

-Adelante- dijo la voz de Harry dentro de aquel lúgubre lugar.

Se enfado y creyó que ese tampoco era su Harry, aquel ser podría ser la imagen que Voldemort plasmaba en la mente de su novio, pero… no se podía engañar. En parte siempre entendió que Harry estaba roto en su corazón y alma. Aun recordaba ese abrazo con los venenos de Snape antes de que recuperara la piedra, no sabia responder un abraso y menos cuando alguien de verdad se preocupaba por el. Era tan solo un niño y apenas conocía el cariño, amor y los gestos de amabilidad. Por eso se dedico a romper sus barreras una a una y cada día que pasaba se sentía mas frustrada, hasta que el avanzo y comenzó con esas muestras de afecto.

Y aun veía que se cerraba con muchas personas, incluso con ella. Le molestaba que Harry fuera un cabeza hueca y que al mismo tiempo fuera un Héroe como ningún otro, salvando y ayudando a todos. Bueno, esta vez era su turno.

{¡¿HARRY?!} grito la voz de Hermione bombardeando su conexión mental y lo logro derribando la barrera de Voldemort{RESISTE. NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE POSEA}

Regreso de golpe a la realidad y vio como las puntas de Harry dejaron de emitir fuego y como parpadeo, haciendo que el color amoratado disminuyera hasta solo ser una linea fina.

{Vamos Harry, lo se… se que jamas olvidaras tus cicatrices, pero no dependes de ellas. Siempre continuas aunque tu ya no puedas.}continuo Hermione derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad de que su Harry siguiera adentro y aun pudiera pelear.

-¿Que poderosa magia es esta?-pregunto la Voz de Voldemort.

La arena en la cara de Harry comenzó a caer como pedazos de cerámica descubriendo su verdadera piel.

-Hola...- dijo Harry con una voz débil.

-Hola amor- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio.

Su mirada parecía ir y venir, ademas que parecía furioso.

-Escuchame atentamente Harry- dijo Hermione sin apartarse del hechizo y con las manos pegadas a la protección intentando acercarse aunque fuera un centímetro mas- Pelea, no dejes que utilice tus emociones en tu contra.

-Una pregunta- dijo Harry.

-¿Cual?-pregunto Hermione esperando a cualquier cosa que el tuviera en mente.

-¿Me odias?-pregunto Harry con esos ojos llenos de dolor y temblando un poco.

¿Odiarlo? ¿Por que preguntaría eso? De inmediato le llego la respuesta. Esa vez en la torre de Gryffindor cuando intento que se olvidara de dejarla y por un tonto impulso le dijo que lo odiaba. Si era esa la preocupación de Harry, estaba algo loco, después de todos las caricias y besos que compartieron. ¿Como era posible que pensara que lo odiara. Dejo salir un suspiro, su novio era un idiota y por eso lo amaba, aun si necesitaba oír que no lo odiaba.

-Jamas, aunque termináramos nuestra relación. Jamas te odiare, por que me has dado lo mejor de mi vida- dijo Hermione sonriendo diciendo la verdad. No importaba si Harry se cansaba o por una pelea y terminaba con con ella. Los recuerdos de el siempre los guardaría muy adentro en su corazón.

La mirada de Harry se volvió verde por completo, incluso mas verde que otras veces y sonrió como solo el lo sabia hacer. Después agito su cabeza y rechino los dientes.

-Sal de mi cabeza. Ahora.- ordeno Harry a Voldemort.

-Nadie se resiste a mi poder- dijo Voldemort molesto.

Harry se revolvió y sus ojos seguían poniéndose rojos pero mucho menos y parecía concentrado.

-Tienes ira, rencor y miedo- dijo Harry y tomando la arena de su rostro y tirando de ella - Tu no sientes ni cariño, amabilidad, comprensión y sobre todo, No sientes amor-

De un momento a otro Harry se dio vuelta por que la arena se arremolino alrededor de el y creo un pequeño tornado que volvió a formar a Voldemort que parecía muy enojado.

Los sonidos de las chimeneas que aun servían y las que se aparecían le llamo la atención a Hermione. Cientos de magos surgían y todos al ver a Harry y Voldemort abría la boca.

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Harry a Voldemort- Ya todos te han visto, todos sabrán que has vuelto-

Voldemort sonrió, y detrás de el surgieron un montón de figuras encapuchadas con mascaras. Lanzaron hechizos que crearon una barrera azul entre ellos, la orden, los Pendragon y los recién llegados. Harry estaba solo con el.

-Vete Harry, largate ahora- grito Hermione golpeando la protección provocando ondulaciones y al ver que no funcionaba lanzo algunos hechizos que no funcionaban de ninguna forma.

-No eres el único que trajo refuerzos, Potter- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- Si, me han atrapado, pero por lo menos puedo eliminarte-

-Accio varita- dijo Harry estirando su mano.

-Avada kedavra- grito Voldemort, una ráfaga de luz verde salio de la varita.

La respiración de Hermione se altero y se sintió alterada, pero algo pareció delante de Harry, un pequeña figura. Dobby estaba intentando hacer de escudo humano. Eso la desconcertó mucho mas.

-NO-grito Harry.

Y Kreacher apareció a lado de Dobby, el cual salio empujado al primer elfo. El pequeño cuerpo brillo de color verde y callo sonriendo en los brazos de Harry, el cual apenas y se movió a tiempo para atraparlo. Lo vio enfurecer tan rápido como todas las anteriores veces que era poseído, con la diferencia que esta vez era el propio enojo de Harry y eso era cientos de veces mucho peor.

-Elfo demente- dijo Voldemort - Parece que y estaba senil la criatura-

Harry temblaba en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kreacher solo chirriando los dientes y sin moverse. Eso le era mas aterrador a Hermione que verlo explotar que era lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Amo, perdón- dijo Dooby mirándolos también.

Ella pudo observar como cada musculo de Harry se tensaba y a su alrededor todo comenzaba a temblar.

-Gracias por todo Kreacher- dijo Harry con la voz dura y chillona. Deposito el cuerpo de Kreacher en los brazos de Dobby con suavidad.

-Miren al bebito, llorando por el senil elfo-dijo La voz de Bellatrix mientras se carcajeaba.

-Observa bien lo que has provocado Potter- dijo Voldemort riéndose con frialdad.

Lentamente Harry se levanto y Dobby se alejo con el cuerpo de Kreacher, Hermione tomo al pequeño cuerpo de el elfo, llorando y sin esperar tomo a ambos se acercaron, pero la barrera los separaba. Le atemorizaba que Harry no hubiera explotado, cuando contenía su coraje eso podría ser muy malo, sobretodo para Voldemort.

-Dobby lleva a Mione, Dumbledore y Kreacher del otro lado de la barrera- dijo Harry en voz baja solo para que ellos escucharan, parecía tan calmado que incluso hubiera jurado que no pasaba nada. Pero su tono de voz, su postura, el que no se moviera ni un milímetro y todo comenzara a temblar le indico lo que pensaba.

Pelearía con todo lo que tenia y eso significaba destrozarse cada musculo, cada Hueso e incluso cada célula de su cuerpo. Hermione dejo salir un quejido, mas que nada por no poder evitar lo que a continuación sucedería, Voldemort mato a uno de los seres queridos de Harry y en ese momento su novio era imparable.

De un momento a otro todos los mortifagos se dirigieron directo a ellos, encabezados por Voldemort con Bellatrix, el hombre con que peleo Harry, el padre de Theo en otro y muchos mas. Cada uno con una expresión horrible y listos para matar a Harry.

Harry susurro algo que ni siquiera ellos pudieron escuchar bien. En cuanto termino el aura que la rodeaba era increíblemente poderosa, las piedras levitaban el suelo vibraba, las auras de varios colores rodeaban a Harry y cerro los puños con fuerza creando una onda de poder masiva. ¿Que tanto paso Harry para llegar a ese nivel de magia?

Entendía que Harry entrenara día y noche, que incluso durante meses no descansara ni un poco, que su mente fuera llenada con las voces de sus maestros y que a cada paso que daba el se volvía mas fuerte. Lo que no entendía era que tantos días y noches tenia que pasar una persona para llegar a ese nivel, que tantos meses tenia que destrozar su cuerpo para alcanzar el poder de Harry, que tanto conocimiento le dieron sus maestros que Harry ya estaba a la par de ellos y cuantos pasos estaba por delante de todos ellos.

No le importaba que fuera mucho mejor que ella… bueno al principio, si, un poco. Con el paso de tiempo entendió que Harry era mucho mas de lo que todos pensaban y decían, que el no pararía en su camino si se lo proponía, era como un tren sin frenos y aumentando su velocidad, inamovible e imparable. Lo que le importaba era que si ella no se apuraba su novio se adelantaría tanto que ella no podría recorrer ese sendero para ayudarlo.

Y lo constato cuando todo al rededor de Harry comenzó a girar entorno a su cuerpo, el aire, agua, tierra e incluso fuego. Todos los mortifagos pararon, en las caras de algunos se vieron ojos abiertos como platos, bocas medio abiertas y expresiones de horror en ellas. De un momento a otro Harry se quito sus lentes, con la mirada mas fija y sin emoción alguna los dejo caer. Ya que Hermione estaba a su espalda pudo observar como Harry reforzaba su espalda con escombro y que brillaba de verde, se curaba mientras que peleaba. Eso no la tranquilizo nada.

-Ataquen- grito Voldemort.

Hermione sintió que la barrera desaparecía, pero solo vio a Harry mover un poco la varita. Dobby al fin pudo alcanzarles, ni siquiera cuestiono en tocarlos y entes de hacer una desaparición, Harry giro un poco su rostro con una cara llena de convicción y le dijo a Dobby.

-Protegerlos, es una orden- dijo Harry miranda la a los ojos. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan idiota?

Dobby los hizo desaparecer y llegaron al otro lado, donde se encontraba los Weasley, Sirius y Lupin, ademas de Kingsley, Moody y Tonks que seguía en los brazos de Lupin.

Luna y Sofí no esperaron nada se abalanzaron contra ella mientras lloraban a lagrima viva.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaron al unisono.

Dumbledore ya era tendido por los aurores, al mismo tiempo que los del ministerio intentaban llegar del otro lado de la barrera.

-Harry- fue lo que pronuncio mientras se las quitaba de encima y veía al frente.

Cientos por no decir que miles de Hechizos se dirigían a Harry.

Las chicas soltaron un grito, Sirius aporreaba la barrera, Tonks oculto su cara en el cuello de Lupin, mientras la señora Weasley era abrazada por su esposo, los gemelos intentaban deshacerse de la barrera que parecía comenzar a desintegrarse. Fudge que estaba enfrente de todos los del ministerio tenia la boca abierta. Gritaron el nombre de Harry cuando los hechizos ya están muy cerca de su novio. Todos dejaron de hacer y ocultar su vista de la escena cuando los hechizos comenzaron a golpear la pared detrás de Harry. ¿Por que?

Era como si Harry fuera intangible, un fantasma al cual no podía tocarlo los Hechizos. Caminaba tranquilo, cada paso que daba avanzaba mientras los hechizos pasaban a su lado y el solo se movía un poco, aunque podía ver que realmente los esquivaba. Ni siquiera tenia la varita levantada, simplemente nada lo tocaba.

-Imposible- dijo Fudge con la boca mas abierta que nunca.

A Hermione le entraron ganas de golpearle la narizota y quitarle su varita, clavársela en donde no le pegaba el sol nunca para que no pudiera caminar bien en semanas. Pero en ese momento estaba mas interesada en ver a Harry, después le diría un par de cosas al idiota.

De un momento a otro parón la lluvia de maleficios, los mortifagos estaban cansados y asombrados ante la habilidad de Harry. No era los únicos, todos los Pendragon y de la orden e incluso los del ministerio tenían la boca abierta. Podría decir que ella se los dijo, que Harry era el mago mas fuerte de esa era, pero como todos seguían observando la escena que paso de preocupante a aterradora y luego a asombrosa. Y lo que les faltaba ver.

Harry no paro siguió avanzando lentamente, cada paso que daba resonaba en todo el ministerio. Nadie se movía y ninguno podía decir una palabra. Hermione sabia que Harry no resistiría mucho utilizando tan poderosa magia, ¿Como lo sabia? Ni ella entendía del todo esa conexión con Harry.

-IMPOSIBLE-Grito Voldemort con rabia- AVADA KEDAVRA-

Nuevamente eso paralizo a todos, viendo como Harry ni siquiera se quitaba de su trayecto o se movía y le preocupaba mucho. ¿Acaso se podía hacer intangible?

El rayo de luz verde cruzo tan rápido los pocos metros que dividían a Harry y Voldemort que solo fue un segundo, pero se sintió toda una eternidad. La cabeza de su novio se movió un centímetro, evitando el Maleficio que golpeo la pared provocando una pequeña explosión.

-Muy lento- dijo Harry con una mirada pasible, mientras sus manos se incendiaban.- Les enseñare como se hace-

-¿Lento? ¿Enseñar?-preguntaron varias voces, entre ellos las de Moody.

Un segundo después Harry se movió tan rápido que solo vieron un borrón rojo que golpeo a los mortifagos de frente, el viento se arremolino con fuerza y se lleno de fuego. Varios mortifagos volaron por los aires con la caras llenas de dolor y algunos tan rápido que se estrellaron con la barrera. Al instante algo azul eléctrico cubrió a Voldemort, Harry choco contra su protección con un fuerte puñetazo. La tierra se sacudió, el aire lleno de tierra y polvo se levantaron, las llamas alcanzaron a destruir la barrera que los protegían, en cuanto a los demás Mortifagos solo se escucharon una series de Pip y comenzaron a desaparecer en el aire. Entre el polvo, el feroz viento y protegiéndose los ojos observo que una enorme zanga se creo, seguro resultado de la protección siendo arrastrada por Harry.

Ahora entendía por que pudo derrotar a un gigante sin problema y el que los demás le miraran con tanto respeto y admiración. Una fuerza brutal que movía un campo de fuerza tan potente que ni cientos de magos lograrían atravesar.

El polvo se disipo y Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo. Al abrirlos vio a los aurores, gente del ministerio y algunos mas como los Weasley corrían a auxiliar a Harry o atrapar mortifagos.

Regreso su vista a lo que mas le importaba, Harry. De cabeza con el puño adentro de la protección de Voldemort, que estaba agrietada. Si con pura fuerza bruta logro atravesar una protección así, no quería ni imaginar como seria con toda su magia y su cuerpo totalmente sano.

Harry giro su cuerpo y coloco sus pies en el techo de aquel lugar donde estrello a Voldemort, totalmente de cabeza junto sus manos con la varita en medio y pareció rezar a algo o a alguien. Hermione podría ser corta de imaginación e inventiva como Harry, pero juraría que en la llama que surgido de la punta de su varita tomo la forma de un escreguto.

El aire se calentó, se tapo los ojos a tiempo con las manos para cuando una ola caliente y explosiva hizo temblar todo, mandando ráfagas de fuego, temblores y un montón de cuerpos al piso. Tardo unos minutos pero al terminar, sintió el piso caliente, el aire abrazador y ganas de que todo terminara ya. Harry seguía en el techo de aquel lugar, parado como si en sus pies tuviera un hechizo de adherencia o si estuviera levitando.

Hermione busco con la mirada a los Pendragon, unos eran detenidos por los mayores, Ron en cambio se zafo de sus hermanos y corría detrás de algunos aurores, ella no se quedo atrás. Corrió sin mirar a quien empujo o quien se interponía, tenia los ojos fijos en Harry.

-Muchacho, dejáselo a los Aurores- dijo la voz de Fudge con la voz atronadora, pero vio que le temblaban las manos.

-Callate idiota- dijo Harry con la voz amplificada-

Harry miro hacia abajo y despareció tan rápido con la velocidad que utilizo anteriormente. En menos de un minuto alcanzaron todos el lugar por donde desapareció Harry, un agujero humeante donde las paredes estaban al rojo vivo. Dumbledore estaba ahí, recargado en el hombro de Moody y con la respiración des igual.

-¿Que… que hacemos?-pregunto Fudge tragando duro.

-Rajar- dijo uno del ministerio temblando y todos lo vieron raro- Perdón digo. Bajar-

-¿Como?-pregunto Kingsley intentando acercarse al hueco pero al acercarse comenzó a sudar y las llamas que aun surgían le impidieron seguir.

-Aguamenti- dijo Hermione apuntando su varita y controlando su magia como le enseño Harry. Un potente chorro de agua salio disparada al hueco, pero en cuanto tocaba la lava se evaporaba y el vapor los obligo a retirarse.- CARAJO-

-Esa boca niña- reprendió alguien.

Fulmino con la mirada a quien le dijo y gruño tanto, que el auror en cuestión se escondo detrás de Fudge.

-Si lo apagamos con agua, el vapor nos quemara peor-dijo Moody analizando la situación- Lo mejor...-

Hermione nunca supo que era lo mejor, algo verde dubio rápido por la pierna y cuerpo de Moody que se vio sorprendido y después alto al agujero incandescente.

-¿¡Marlow?!-grito Hermione al reconocer a la pequeña criatura.

Desapareció inmediatamente después.

-¿A donde cree que va Marlow?-pregunto Ron a su lado también con la mirada en el agujero y casi veía como hacia planes y planes, pero ninguno que fuera adecuado.

-Lealtad- dijo Dumbledore de repente.- Ese pequeño tiene un gran lealtad-

-Concentrate Dumbledore. ¿Como bajamos?-dijo Fudge pálido y tembloroso.

-Nosotros no- dijo Dumbledore irguiéndose y parándose solo.- Ellos-

Dumbledore señalo a Ron y luego a Hermione.

-¿Los niños?-pregunto Moody, Fudge y algunos mas, medio gritando.

-Ellos entraron y se mantuvieron con vida solos. Son fuertes.-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa cansada y no era nada de menos sangraba de la cabeza y su túnica no podía estar mas quemada rota y ensangrentada.-Ayudame Alastor-

-¿Seguro?-pregunto el auror con su ojos fijo, al parecer tanto movimiento también le afectaba al artefacto mágico.

-SI- dijo Dumbledore atrayendo su varita y apuntándoles. Luego Moody lo siguió.- plena praesidium-

Una burbuja de azul eléctrico surgió de ambas varita, una de ella envolvió a Hermione y la otra a Ron ambos sintieron que el calor disminuía. Miraron a todos con un semblante serio y algunos que no entendían que pasaba.

-Bajen y tráiganlo- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos como en aquellas platicas que les daba con respecto a Harry.

-¿Como pelearan dos niños contra el que no debe ser nombrado?-cuestiono Fudge.

-¿Quien dijo que trajeran a Voldemort?-contesto Dumbledore alzando la burbuja de Hermione.- Traigan a Harry-

Ninguno de los dos asintió. Desde que Dumbledore parecía fascinado con proteger (por no decir encerrar) a Harry ellos decidieron no hacerle tanto caso. Pero algo era seguro, llegarían a Harry y le ayudarían a lo que fuera.

Un segundo después ambos bajaban rápido por aquel hueco humeante, protegidos por la burbuja que parecía en ese momento tan delgada y a punto de reventar. Continuaron bajando y recorriendo el lugar, el calor aumento a un punto donde la burbuja se sentía como un horno, esperaba no acabar como pollo horneado antes de llegar a Harry. Y antes de saberlo vieron el hueco sombrío que desprendía luces y explosiones.

La burbuja apenas toco el pasillo exploto, Ron y ella corrieron tan pronto sus pies tocaron tierra. La puerta desprendida y la entrada desmoronándose, les indico donde se encontraba Harry. Sin esperar mas entraron justo a tiempo para ver como Marlow saltaba desde lo alto del arco de piedra, directo a la cara de Voldemort.

-MALDITA CRIATURA-grito Voldemort lanzando a Marlow directo al regazo de Harry.

Tirado a lado de la columna de soporte del arco de piedra, el velo de la muerte. Harry tomo al pequeño Marlow y lo guardo en su bolsa de grimorio junto con un libro muy descuidado.

-Avada...- Comenzó Voldemort con una sonrisa triunfante.

-CARPE RETRACTUM- grito Hermione que no resistía mas el no poder ayudar a Harry.

La soga salio disparada a Harry, el cual se vio sorprendido y luego voló directo a ellos. Hermione estiro los brazos y sostuvo el peso de Harry por unos segundos antes de que Ron la ayudara. Nuevamente los tres juntos y resistiendo solos, enfrente de Voldemort. Como odiaba a ese ser pálido de mirada serpentina y ojos amoratados, lo odiaba por ir detrás de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo mágico y tal vez del muggle.

-Pudiste pensar antes de saltar ¿no?- gruño Ron - Uno a uno con todo tu poder, podrías ganar. Uno a uno con tu poder tan bajo era seguro una perdida-

Harry se rio un poco y Hermione enfureció mas.

-Soy un idiota lo admito. Pero encontraran interesante lo que descubrí- dijo Harry mirándola.

Ella aun no se decidía si matar a Voldemort por intentar matar a Harry o ayudar a Voldemort a acabar con su idiota novio. Al mirarlo vio su platera rota quemada, mojada, llena de suciedad y sangre, que seguramente provenía de su cabeza de brazo cortado, e incluso de sus costados o estomago. La cara estaba peor, parecía no haberse bañado en días mientras las sangre quemada y coagulada se le pegaba al pelo. Lo besaría, si no estuviera tan furiosa por su ideas suicidas.

-Harry, ¿Estas bien verdad?- pregunto Hermione y vio como Harry se estremecía con miedo.

-No. Ahora que estamos los tres, lo estaré- dijo Harry y Hermione noto que lo decía sinceramente.

Hermione se sentía igual. En ese momento junto a su novio y amigo se sentía tan fuerte que podría combatir hasta el amanecer.

\- Ahora, Ron tu...-

Tembló, Hermione miro el velo. La tela que se ondeaba con viento que no existía se freno de golpe, dejando la tela lisa y sin marcas. Las columnas que sostenían el feo arco se partieron y comenzaron a desmoronarse.

-Esto esta mal- dijo Harry y su voz contenía algo de miedo.- Tenemos que ...-

Una explosión surgió, creando un segundo temblor mientras el arco se caia por completo.

-¿Que demonios sucede?- pregunto Ron pálido.

La neblina negra salio disparada a un lado, aunque realmente era Voldemort, estaba huyendo y si eso hacia el mago oscuro mas poderoso, ellos tenían que hacelo mismo.

El velo atrajo el aire succionando todo, tragándose desde el piso, el techo, las gradas, e incluso escarbando la tierra.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Ron

Hermione abrió los ojos y miro a Harry, ella escuchaba lo que sucedía dentro de la mente de su novio, como en Hogwarts.

{Ya has superado casi todo el camino a tu ascensión} dijo la vieja voz {La ultima prueba esta cruzando… cruza a este lado mi rey. Ven por la ultima pieza de ese rompecabezas}

¿Rey? ¿Cruzar? ¿Ultima pieza?

-¿De que estaba hablando Harry?-pregunto Hermione asustada de verdad.

Harry miro varias cosas, a ella luego su mano y el velo.

{Es la única oportunidad que tendrás. Decide ahora o nunca} repitió la voz.

-¿QUE LES PASA? VAYÁMONOS- Grito Ron ya asustado.

-Es una trampilla de la cual no se puede ver el fondo. -dijo Harry mirando el suelo.

¿Por que le gustaba tanto comparar las cosas? Se pregunto Hermione mientras entendía la referencia. Harry era estúpido, el pensar en su primera prueba durante la piedra filosofal en un momento así. Okey, era como saltar a una trampilla y no saber que existía abajo, pero de eso a pensar en saltar en vórtice traga todo y que podría enviarte a tu muerte era...

-NO, no lo harás Harry. NO puedes ir- dijo Hermione desesperada, no quería perder lo, no otra vez en menos de unas horas– Era el velo de la muerte, si cruzas morirás-

-Ya lo escuchaste Hermione. Es la única oportunidad. Y...- comenzó Harry intentando convencerla.

No lo soportaba. La única oportunidad, ¿Por que siempre era la única?. No, simplemente no resistiría. El. Ella. Era una tortura solo pensarlo. Lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta que vio sus ojos directo.

-No te perderé. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-medio grito Hermione suplicándole que no fuera que buscarían otra forma que no la dejara.

-Y yo no perderé a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano de armas y aventuras- dijo Ron con los ojos en lagrimas y negando con la cabeza.

Vio a Harry mirar el velo y ella comprendió que el también se debatía entre ir o quedarse. Su mirada y como veía eso, era como aquello fuera algo que espero por mucho tiempo.

-Tienen razón, no puedo escoger solo esta vez. Si ustedes se niegan no iré.- Dijo Harry estirando los brazos y apretando a Ron y ella- Ahí cosas que no conocen y que no tengo tiempo de contarles, pero entiendan que he estado tratando con entidades muy superiores a notros y… si no voy perderé la oportunidad de obtener algo muy importante-

Hermione chasqueo la lengua. Secretos y cosas superiores, siempre era eso lo que obligaban a Harry a ir a lugares donde ella no lo podía alcanzar y donde seguramente le esperarían cosas que lo herirían mucho. Harry le sonrió mientras le tomaba la barbilla, sus lagrimas salían sin control, no quería que se fuera, no lo perdería aunque...Juntaron sus frentes y a pesar de que estaba enojada y frustrada se sintió bien. Como cuando Harry la abrazaba de noche con sus fuertes brazos y la acobijaba de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, calmándola y diciéndole cuanto la amaba.

Las imágenes flotaron dentro de su mente. Un Hogwarts muy antiguo y una bruja llamada Nimue, que cuestionaba en todo a Harry y en algunas ocasiones lo hacia sufrir, las conversaciones y pruebas con sus maestros. La pelea con Golgomath, el rescate del señor Weasley, las ida al callejón Diagon en vacaciones, los tratos con Ollivander y Gringgots. Incluso sobre el poder de merlín, su adquisición del ultimo anillo excalibur y de los grimorios negro y blanco que ahora tenia en su bolsa.

-Esto no es justo- dijo Hermione abrazándolo por el pecho, así tal vez no se iría solo. Solo tal vez...- Por que tu, por que siempre tu. Iré contigo-

{Solo. Esto lo debes de hacer solo. No ahí de otra manera, cualquiera que intente pasar por ese lugar sin ser elegido, terminara muerto}dijo la vieja voz.

-No, no, no, no, no y no- dijo Hermione viendo una piedra y descargando un ira contra de ella.

No quería aceptarlo, no lo aceptaría, era tan injusto. Pero al ver los recuerdos de Harry, el sufrimiento, el esfuerzo y dedicación que siempre ponía se sintió mal a decir eso. Harry estaba intentando con todo su espíritu lograrlo, conseguir los anillos excalibur, entender los grimorios, controlar el poder de Merlín y todo por un solo objetivo, cumplir sus promesas y tener una vida a lado de ella. No quería obtener el poder y usarlo para venganza, debía obtenerlo para poder vivir.

-Es mi destino Hermione. Entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo Harry sonriendo como solo el podía ante las adversidades de la vida.

-Yo no… ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron harto y furioso.

-Si Harry no va… perderá la oportunidad de hacerse mas fuerte- dijo Hermione soltando lagrimas, era lo único que podía hacer y se sentía tan tonta e inútil-Pero… y si te pierdo-

Hermione vio como Harry movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, como cuando pensaba, luego apretó algo en su pantalón, metía la mano y sacaba algo el puño.

-Hermione ahí algo que he querido preguntarte desde esta tarde y… nunca escojo los mejores momentos-dijo Harry volteando al agujero.

Hermione acepto que siempre le preguntaba cosas en el peor momento posible y que estar frente a una agujero succiona todo no era precisamente un lugar de interrogatorio.

\- Ya sabes pedirte que fueras mi novia en ese bosque tenebroso y… pues ahora en este lugar.-continuo son una sonrisa boba.

Eso ya lo sabia, no negaría que amaba esos momentos, pues le dieron al mejor novio y al idiota que tanto amaba. ¿Que tenia que ver eso con todo el contexto?

-Pero tengo que ir-

Maldijo Hermione en su mente.

-y espero que lo entiendas. Por eso tengo que preguntarte esto, aquí con Ron como nuestro mejor amigo y ahora nuestro testigo-

¿Testigo? Se pregunto Hermione, mientras Harry tomaba su mano izquierda y se arrodillaba con su vista directa en sus ojos. Ella no se fijo en la mugre, hollín, tierra o sangre que traía pegada su novio. Mas bien en que levantaba el puño y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que su voz era calmada y decidida. Inconscientemente Hermione abrió un poco la boca. ¿Acaso Harry se lo preguntaría ya? Por un mili segundo quiso gritar de emoción, al recordar en que circunstancias estaban intento mantenerse lo mas tranquila y no llorar.

-Hermione Granger, te amo desde que me seguiste para encontrar a un asesino que al final no era un asesino y resulto ser mi padrino.-

Si ella tampoco supo por que lo seguía a buscar un asesino, no lo supo lo que sentía hasta que vio como otras chicas se le acercaban y coqueteaban.

{Por dios que estas pensando ahora Hermione}pensó Hermione intentando mantenerse aun tranquila.

-Me has ayudado desde mucho antes y...ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantos días hemos pasados juntos.-

{Es tan lindo y tierno Harry.} Continuo pensando Hermione, por merlín debía dejar de pensar en ese momento.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi novia y ahora quiero pedirte algo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo Harry tan convencido y con la misma sonrisa que la enamoro.

El cerebro de Hermione se desconecto por completo. No se dio cuenta ni siquiera que Harry sostenía un anillo entre sus dedos, un anillo de oro blanco simple y fino, ah donde iba la piedra se encontraba un símbolo de infinito y en cada ranura una piedra roja y rosa. Aunque obviamente no eran piedras comunes, por el brillo y la forma eran diamantes.

Hermione se dejo caer, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y se sintió mas que nunca como flotando, nunca le gusto volar realmente. Pero ahora se sentía tan bien que quiso que no acabara.

Al ver a Harry a los ojos y la situación solo pudo abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza. Quería decir que si, que ella aceptaba ser la esposa de Harry y que si el lo pidiera inmediatamente. Pero sabia que si lo decía, Harry se quedaría y que perdería la oportunidad de tener el poder de Merlín completo. ¿Quien era ella para negar le eso a Harry? Lo entendía bien. No era momento de egoísmo, el mundo necesitaba que Harry hiciera ese sacrificio y que ella aceptara dejarlo ir para mejorar todo.

\- Cuando regreses-susurro a su oído- Cuando regreses vuelve lo a preguntar y te responderé como quisiera ahora-

Se separaron del abrazo y Harry la beso. Con tanta pasión y ternura que sus labios eran lo único que sintió en ese momento, no estaba Ron, el sonido del torbellino, la oscuridad del pasillo ni siquiera el vórtice tal vez mortal que le esperaba a Harry y aumentaba de tamaño. Solo estaba ella y Harry. Se separaron ella con la cara empapada y el sabor de Harry en su boca, Harry con una sonrisa sincera, con la suciedad y sangre removiéndose por las mojadas gotas de sus lagrimas.

-Regresare. Este anillo simbolizara eso- dijo Harry mientras le colocaba el el anillo en anular de la mano derecha.

Por un segundo se pregunto si Harry entendía que esa era la mano equivocada Luego entendió que ella aun no respondía con un si y que Harry era bastante testarudo y recto para tomar su mano izquierda. Ademas de que ese anillo simbolizaría una promesa aparte de la dicha por Harry. Cuando el regresara y ella dijera que si, el anillo de compromiso pasaría a su mano izquierda.

-Regresare, sin importar si eso me lleva directo a las narices de la muerte misma. Lo tendré que chantajear o pelear con el. Pero algo es seguro, regresare para hacerte mi esposa, para que tu vida y la miá estén conectadas para siempre-dijo Harry volviendo la a besar, una y otra vez.- Ademas tenemos que pensar como ponerle de nombre a nuestros hijos-

{¿Hijos?} Pensó Hermione sintiéndose acalorada.

Debería ser la que pensaba que eran muy jóvenes para eso, pero la verdad es que se imagino varias veces con Harry y algunos niños correteando en un jardín mientras ellos se reían. Eso es lo que mas deseaba, darle la familia que nunca tuvo a Harry. Por eso cuando se vio al espejo de Oesed, vio a ella con Harry y un niño en los brazos de ambos mientras sus amigos y familiares organizaban una gran fiesta. un familia unida y un mundo lleno de paz.

-Mas te vale volver, idiota-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No estaba enfadada, quería que el simplemente regresara.- Si no, cuando yo te encuentre me las apagaras. No me importara que ambos estemos del otro lado-

Harry asintió soltando una leve carcajada. Pero ella hablaba enserio esperaría siempre por el, incluso si moría lo perseguiría hasta darle su merecido.

-Ron, eres mi Hermano y nadie lo puede negar… yo...-

-Solo has lo que dijo Hermione. No quiero soportarla de mal humor todo el tiempo-dijo Ron asintiendo- Ademas lo cursi, no va con nosotros dos-

Hermione vio sus puños apretados y su sonrisa torcida. Ron tampoco estaba nada feliz de que pareciera que Harry se estaba despidiendo.

-Gracias- dijo Harry asintiendo. - No importa si es una hora, un día, un semana, un mes, un año o diez. Regresare a su lado. Cuida a Hermione okey-

Ron y Hermione se vieron, ambos esperaban sinceramente que no fuera tanto tiempo.

-Si se deja- dijo Ron riéndose un poco. Y también un poco falso.

-Mione, no lo atosigues con las tareas. Pero evita que Daphne le pegue sus mañas-

{Como si pudiera}pensó Hermione rodando un poco los ojos.

-Heee-

-Protejan a Pendragon juntos y denles un mensaje de mi parte- dijo Harry abrazándolos otra vez y era muy apretado.- Los dragones siempre tienen que viajar en manada, pero si uno tiene que viajar solo, al final siempre regresara al nido-

Esperaba que fuera cierto. La beso una ultima vez, soltó a Ron para tomarla de la cintura y acariciarle el cabello, ella paso sus brazos por su nuca y empujar su cara contra sus labios intentando infundirle fuerza a el y al mismo tiempo a ella. Ese beso húmedo con sabor a sal y sangre, con fiereza y dolor, con los labios de Harry fundiéndose con los suyos era de los mas doloroso que nunca se dieron. Sintió a Ron tomarla de los hombros y jalar la hacia atrás, anteriormente le hubiera dado un codazo y lo maldeciría por apartarla de Harry, en ese momento le agracia ella no quería dejarlo ir, a pesar de saber que era necesario. Sintió que su corazón era atravesado por pequeñas agujas que amenazaban con desangrarla.

Harry les dedico una mirada y sus ojos cambiaron de uno a otro. Después estiro su puño en dirección ambos. Hermione sintió que era lo mejor que podía hacer su novio, sin decir doloroso "Adiós" o alguna despedida que les lastimara mas, solo como un "Hasta luego" o "Nos vemos luego" que le alegro un poco.

Ron estiro su puño y ella también los chocaron. Ese segundo los tres se sonrieron. Se volverían a ver, eso fue seguro para Hermione. Ademas fue como si por primer a vez Harry soltara el peso que sostenía sobre sus hombros y dejaran que ellos dos lo ayudaran. Pasando le la antorcha, diciéndoles en silencio que era su turno de pelear, que lucharan en su lugar y que confiaba plenamente en ellos.

Harry bajo su puño con una sonrisa. Giro sobre sus talones y les dio la espalda, con el viento, la tierra y la luz dorada que emitía el vórtice, Hermione, podía observar que su novio seria alguien muy grande, seria mas que un mago el lograría obtener el poder de Merlín, recuperar por completo a Excalibur y alzar un nuevo mundo mágico. ¿Por que? Fácil.

El saltaría a la oscuridad y enfrentaría los peligros que le aguardaban, lograría derrotar todo lo que le pusieran enfrente y regresaría cientos de veces mas fuerte. Todo eso con los propósitos mas nobles. Tener una familia, una vida, un mundo en paz e incluso puede que un colegio.

Harry miro sobre su hombro, sonrió y alzo su mano mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz. ¿Quien mas podría a ellos tanta seguridad e volverlo a ver? Solo Harry claro. Aquel símbolo fue lo ultimo que ella vio antes de que el se adentrara al laberinto y ahora lo veía antes de que se adentrara al velo destruido, para muchos no significaría nada. Pero para ella significaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver, un complemento a su promesa de regresar como todas las anteriores veces.

Y sin mas Harry corrió y salto directo al vórtice, en menos de un segundo desapareció.. Hermione pensó que su corazón seria arrancado, destrozado y que sentiría su alma morir, al contrario de todo, se sintió ingrávida y la vida de Harry. Seguía vivo, muy lejos de ella pero vivo. Eso la alivio un poco.

Al igual que Harry el vórtice desapareció, pero lentamente. Comenzó a hacer pequeño y de un segundo a otro hizo plup y quedaron en el silencio absoluto. Con un cuarto completamente esférico escarbado en la tierra, viendo a la nada y sabiendo que su mejor amigo y novio ya no estaba cerca.

Escucharon los pasos provenientes del pasillo y las voces conocidas de Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley y Fudge. Ademas de otra que parecía ser la de Rufus Scremengour.

Se pregunto como explicaría todo lo sucedido y como le diría a los Pendragon que entraron al ministerio con 8 personas y que regresaron con 7. Y, el que faltaba era el director, maestro y amigo leal, Harry Potter. ¿Como decir que su novio fue a buscar el poder de Merlín?

Harry Potter desapareció buscando el Mayor poder del pasado.


	55. Capitulo 55- Los secretos del Heroe

**¿Cómo han estado?**

 **He visto sus comentarios y se que ya les explique en los comentarios, pero creo que en necesario decir que esta en mi tirada ahora.**

 **Todo aparir de ahora sera un salto entre Hermione y Harry. Algunas veces veremos que hace Harry y otras que hace Hermione. He pasado varios días pensando en una forma de hacerlo mas transitorio para ustedes. Así que lo veré poco a poco. Ademas de que estoy seguro que les gustara las dos lineas de tiempo que llevare, una con Harry y la otra con Hermione. Y algunos de ustedes me querrán matar por lo que viene, cuando imagine este fic (De eso hace mas de un año) lo imagine con esto y creo que no seria conveniente quitarlo. De todas formas seguirá la misma forma que mis demás capítulos.**

 **"Conocen mis métodos" Sherlock Holmes.**

* * *

La mayoria de los personajes principales son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 55.- Los secretos del Héroe.

Ninguno de los dos quito la vista de donde desapareció Harry. Aun cuando varias personas se colocaron a sus lados y tampoco cuando Dumbledore los tomo de los hombros, alejándolos de la habitación vaciá y alejándolos de la habitación destrozada.

-¿Donde esta Harry?-pregunto el director con la cara preocupada.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza y con la mirada baja. Aunque respondieran con toda la verdad ¿Quien les creería?, lo mas sencillo era callar y confiar en Harry. Hermione dejo salir su frustración en un largo suspiro luego miro a todos y dijo con calma.

-No sabemos. Ya no estaba cuando llegamos- Mintió Hermione mientras miraba a Ron advirtiéndole que le siguiera la corriente.

-Solo esto- continuo Ron con la mirada triste- Un lugar vació-

-¿Pero…?-comenzó a preguntar Fudge.- Vimos a Voldemort salir y desaparecer… el señor Potter...-

-¿Ahora si es señor Potter?-pregunto enojada Hermione, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Fudge.- ¿Ya no es un detractor y mentiroso?-

-Yo…-

-¿Donde esta Harry?-interrumpio Sirius llegando corriendo por el hueco formado por el hueco de Harry, que parecía ya menos caliente. Al ver que nadie contesto se vio el miedo y su cara palideció. -No el, no, no…-

-Tranquilo Sirius- dijo Hermione acercándose a el y abrazándolo. El hombre la miro y ella se sintió algo avergonzada. No pudo hacer nada. La verdad era que aunque hubiera podido, no lo hubiera echo. Harry se veía decidido a ir.

El silencio continuo por algunos minutos, hasta que se sintió la magia pesada y amenazante de Dumbledore. El Director temblaba mirada con ojos furiosos a Fudge el cual palideció, si es que se podía mas y comenzó a retirarse.

\- Te lo dije Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore con una poderosa voz que le salia- Hace solamente unos minutos tu viste la prueba, con tus propios ojos, de que te he estado diciendo la verdad durante un año. Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, tu has estado persiguiendo al hombre equivocado durante doce meses, y ya es tiempo de que escuches a la razón-

-Yo… no… bueno -dijo colérico Funge, mirando alrededor como si esperara que alguien le dijera qué hacer. Al contrario encontró miradas molestas y furiosas de muchos otros, como la de Hermione o la de Ron. Incluso algunos aurores que no conocía Hermione.

-Muy bien, ¡Dawlish! ¡Williamson! Vayan abajo al Departamento de Misterios y vean… Dumbledore, tu… tu necesitarás decirme exactamente… la fuente de La Hermandad Mágica, el recibidor, el ascensor… y nada mas mira, ¡Ya no existe el velo de la muerte!… Todo el daño al ministerio... ¿Qué sucedió?- Agregó en una especie de gemido, mirando alrededor fijamente.

-Eso lo podremos discutir después de que haya enviado a mis alumnos de vuelta a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore ayudando a caminar a ambos, ni Ron ni ella quería moverse del lugar.

-Pero si ellos están implicados, deben responder ante el Ministerio- dijo Fudge intentando sonar autoritario.

-Yo responderé por todos ellos- dijo Dumbledore con la voz mucho mas firme que la de Fudge y este casi se atraganta.- Chicos…. Vallamos por sus compañero-

El viaje al recibidor estuvo lleno de miradas. Miradas de odio hacia Fudge, de tristeza entre Sirius y Ron, miradas de los aurores a ellos dos, como si los quisieran encerrar en azkaban y por ultimo las miradas de Hermione que parecían querer matar a todos ellos de una sola vez.

En el túnel, donde antes existió el elevador, se notaba que seguía caliente. Pero no tanto como antes, la roca ya era oscura y lineas de la lava descendiendo se notaban solidas. Subieron siendo ayudados por el hechizo Difodio, mientras lo ocupaban en las paredes para formar una escalera ascendente. Tardaron un buen rato. Los sonidos de los pasos y el hechizo actuando en la piedra era lo único que se escuchaba, ademas de los gruñidos de Fudge.

Al final del túnel, las voces acaloradas y gente moviéndose los trajeron de regreso de lo recién pasado abajo. El recibidor era un desastre y aun así la gente iba y venia hablando, discutiendo y señalando a todos los daños. Bueno otros señalando a Dumbledore y Fudge. Ya que varios pasaron de largo cuando estaban cerca y fueron a los magos. Los Weasley no esperaron ni un minuto en cuanto vieron a Ron se abalanzaron sobre de el, la primera en llegar fue la señora Weasley, luego el señor Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Charlie que cargaban a Ginny por su tobillo.

-Gracias a Merlín- dijo la señora Weasley con el rostro empapado y apretando tanto a Ron que se puso morado.

-Mamá, ya basta mamá… estoy bien… de verdad que estoy bien- dijo Ron aunque seguían abrazándolo, palmeando le la espalda y revisando si estaba completo.

-Hermione, que bien que estés ilesa-dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo le y después le cayó el abrazo de los gemelos, Bill y Charlie.

Y antes de darse cuenta Luna, Sofí y Neville la tenían en un muy apretado abrazo, soltando un respiro de alivio.

-Que bueno que están bien, es genial-dijo Neville separándose y sujetando a Luna para que no la ahogara con su abrazo en el cuello.

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto Sofí mirando detrás de ella y de Ron, como si Harry se escondiera para darles una sorpresa.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron miradas luego con ellos. Intentaron sonreír, ninguno lo logro y las pocas sonrisas que habían se esfumaron por completo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y los miraban pidiendo explicaciones. El silencio fue desastroso. Ni siquiera se inmutaron en verse entre ellos, solo vieron el piso. Hermione miro que Neville tenia en una mano el collar de Harry con los cuatro anillos Pendragon, Sofí su chamarra bien doblada, una de las muñequeras de Harry la tenia Luna en la mano y en la otra tenia algunos frascos de pociones.

-Gracias chicos por recoger las cosas de Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.

-Son muy importantes para el.- dijo Neville estirando los anillos. Ahora que lo veía bien su mandíbula ya parecía mejor.- Alguna vez me dijo que te los diera si...-

-En la segunda prueba, cuando pensó que corría riegos. Lo se. El me lo dijo- contesto Hermione tomando los anillos y mirándolos, parecían fríos y sin algo de color. ¿Seria que los maestros de Harry también estaban tristes?

Sofí le paso la chamarra de Harry por los hombros, el olor a el me cubrió por completo y mis piernas temblaron a punto de dejarme caer. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, pero Luna se acerco y me tendió la muñequera, era exactamente la que contenía el reloj biblioteca. Aferre mi mano a la muñequera y le sonreí a mi amiga. Me la coloque en una de mis manos, se notaba que era mucho mas delgada que la de Harry, coloco los anillos en su cuello a lado del guardapelo con forma de corazón regalado por su novio y...

-Hermi, yo… nosotros… ¿Qué paso?- dijo Luna con voz baja.

-Ahora no- dijo Hermione fijándose en un par de aurores que intentaban levantar algo del suelo pero apenas y podían entre tres. Camino lo mas rápido posible a ellos y miro que sostenían la hombrera de Harry.

-Eso es de Harry- dijo Hermione cuando llego.

-Es evidencia, sera confiscado...-

No espero Hermione la respuesta completa, se acerco al centro donde la runa marcaba un ocho y la incremento hasta 10, al siguiente segundo los hombres cayeron golpeándose el suelo, machucándose los dedos y gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Decían?-pregunto con la mirada mas dura que tenia en su arsenal.

-Es parte del atentado y...-comenzó uno de los aurores rubio, ojos negros, musculoso y cara de idiota.

-¡Blaise!, Deja que se lo lleve- dijo Kingsley acercándose y lanzándole una mirada dura al tal Blaise.

-Tu no eres mi jefe Shacklebolt- dijo Blaise acercándose a Hermione y intentando intimidarla. Eso no lo lograría.

-Kingsley a dicho que dejes que se lo lleve- dijo Ruffus Scremengour acercándose y con la voz afilada- Ademas recuerda que no eres quien para decidir que hacer y que no hacer en este departamento. Después de lo de tu acoso a compañeras auroras, estas en la mira, un movimiento en falso y despídete de tu empleo-

Al tal Blaise le dio un ligero tic en el ojo, asintió y se alejo gruñendo. Hermione se agacho y cambio la runa a cero. Inmediatamente la hombrera dejo de pesar y fue tan ligera que parecía una pluma. Vio a los dos hombres ahí parados y solo sonrió un poco como agradecimiento.

-Tiene que ir a descansar señorita- dijo Ruffus con una mirada entre la preocupación y la simpatía.- Cualquier otra cosa que encontremos del señor Potter, no dude en que se la aremos regresar-

Asintió apretando los anillos, la muñequera, la hombrera e incluso la chamarra de dragón. Miro que los demás ya estaban listos para irse, solo la esperaban a ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos y al estar cerca escucho un "crack" y algo cristalino siendo rasguñado. Bajo la vista, dos pares de lineas metálicas y redondas, con cristales rotos debajo de su pie. Las gafas de Harry estaban ahí, rotas, destrozadas y sin su dueño. Se puso en cuclillas y las recogió. El metal totalmente destrozado y los cristales sin algunos pedazos.

-Oculus reparo- susurro Hermione apuntando los lentes. De inmediato estaban como nuevo.

Se levanto y por un poco de curiosidad se coloco los lentes. El mundo fue mas grande de lo que era, su visión se distorsiono y se sintió algo mareada. ¿Harry tenia la visión tan mal? Se las quito y las metió en la chaqueta, sintió el objeto cuadrado y voluminoso del detector. Un poco mas abajo el Taboo. ¿Debía regresar los al ministro? Tenia la responsabilidad de… No, Harry sufrió mucho por conseguirlos y mas aun ella se separo de su novio. Dejo los lentes ahí junto a esos dos objetos poderosos, como si fuera uno mas de ellos.

-Lista señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sosteniendo un pedazo del elfo de piedra que brillaba de color azul cielo.

Jamas estaría lista para regresar a Hogwarts sin Harry a su lado, ¿Pero que le quedaba? Quedarse en el ministerio hasta que el viniera a recogerla era exagerado. Asintió con la cabeza mientras tocaba la piedra al igual que los demás.

-Fudge -llamo Dumbledore directo al ministro que estaba a la distancia evaluando los destrozos provocados por Harry.- Darás la orden para sacar a Dolores Umbridge de Hogwarts. Dirás a tus Aurores que dejen de buscar a mi Profesor de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas de modo que pueda volver al trabajo. Te daré... - el profesor saco de su bolsillo un reloj con doce manecillas y lo examinó. - Media hora de mi tiempo, la cual supongo, será más que suficiente para cubrir los puntos importantes de lo qué ha sucedido aquí. Después de eso, dejaras en paz a mi escuela. Si necesitas más de mi ayuda para detener a Voldemort cuenta conmigo, para cualquier otro asunto evita me la molestia de regresar tu lechuza.-

Funge tenia la boca abierta y la cara redonda creció se sonrojo debajo de su despeinado pelo gris.

\- Yo … tu… esto -

Dumbledore le dio la espalda tan rápido y sin siquiera escuchar cualquier sonido que hiciera. Todos esperaban su indicación, Hermione suponía que iría directo a Hogsmeade y de ahí a Hogwarts. Después de todo la noche fue muy larga y la mayoría estaba a punto de terminar dormidos.

Sintió la familiar sensación de tirón y luego de que sus pies eran elevados, girando sobre el el eje que era el pedazo de piedra, tan rápido y furioso que el estomago se le revolvió. Todo lo que la rodeaba se desvaneció, sus amigos iban a sus lados igual que la mayoría de los Weasley e incluso Sirius y Lupin. El torbellino de color y sonido le recordó un poco al portal que atravesó Harry. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Donde estaría en ese momento? ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar?

Los pies de Hermione pegaron en el solido suelo otra vez. Sus rodillas se doblaron un poco y el pedazo de piedra cayo con una sonido entre acero y piedra. Miro a su alrededor, estaban en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Cada uno se fue a un lugar e incluso intentaron salir de ahí, pero la puerta no los dejo. Los retratos de los directores estaban dormidos y por el gran balcón se miraba todo Hogwarts y parte de los terrenos; oscuros y llenos de arboles. Pero a la lejanía, justo en el horizonte se divisaba un morado oscuro.

Comenzaron platicas de lo que sucedió y que es lo que realmente paso mientras los de la orden no aparecían, incluso algunos regaños de parte de la señora Weasley a sus hijos, o de Lupin a Neville y Luna. Sirius intento acercarse a Hermione, pero ella abrió la puerta de acero que daba directo al balcón y se recargo en la barandilla viendo los terrenos.

El amanecer se estaba acercando. Deseaba calma y silencio para poder pensar claramente, pero… era una mentira. Quería estar sola para poder llorar un poco, soltar su angustia y maldecir a todo pulmón por que la alejaran nuevamente de Harry. Le era insoportable saber que estaba en Hogwarts y el en algún lugar, lejos de ella.

-¡Hermione!- dijo la voz atronadora de la señora Weasley a su espalda.

-Mamá ahora no, dejala...-comenzó Ron que parecía forcejear con su madre.

-¡QUE LA DEJE, COMO NO DETUVO A HARRY! ¡SI ELLA HUBIERA ECHO LO QUE DEBÍA….-

-Si no quiere que sea grosera con usted, que suelte toda mi frustración y enojo en su persona, es mejor que me deje en paz-Dijo Hermione sin voltearse mientras su voz denotaba el verdadero enojo y frustración que sentia.

-Pero...-

-¡¿Quiere saber por que Harry fue solo?!- pregunto Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirando a Molly Weasley a la cara; La tenia roja, llorosa y consternada.

Atrás de ella todos los Weasley presentes; Ginny, Ron, El señor Weasley, Fred, George y Charlie. Cada uno de ellos mirándola al igual que todos los demás, desde Lupin hasta Sofí que aun era consolada por Luna.

-Harry no confiá en nadie- dijo Hermione mirando a la señora Weasley directo a los ojos- Desde que tiene memoria, Harry, a sufrido: Abuso infantil, abuso escolar, golpes, acusaciones y maltrato psicológico. Todo por personas que se decían llamar "su familia". Luego llego a Hogwarts y fue un nuevo comienzo para el, un mundo donde podría… alejarse de ellos. ¿Que recibió a cambio? Que todos lo presionaran para ser aun mejor. Con ser "el niño que vivió", con enfrentarse a su doloroso pasado, buscando el evitar ser presa de Voldemort. Nunca tuvo algo para el mismo… y no me refiero a algo material-

-Una familia- dijo Ron apretando los puños a su costado.

-El amor verdadero que solo una persona le entrego. Lily Evans.- dijo Hermione soltando las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y apretaban en su pecho, tan solo recordar los pequeños datos de sufrimiento que le provocaron a Harry tanto dolor.- A los casi doce años, Harry no sabia responder a un abrazo, no tenia ni idea de por que Ron y yo eramos su amigos. Y siempre intentaba hacer todo solo. Y aun años después con la única que se sentía cómodo era conmigo, pero solo por que yo no lo juzgue, por que yo intentaba entender y por que siempre… siempre lo amare. Pero ¿Usted lo intento? Señora Weasley. No. Solo basto una orden de Dumbledore y lo dejo que se hundiera en su propia oscuridad, dejo que su alma solitaria se carcomiera y debilitara aun mas. Lo dejaron solo, lo abandonamos cuando mas nos necesitaba-

-Yo no tenia idea-

-¿Acaso le pregunto?, No. Harry quiso huir de esto, dejar que Voldemort hiciera lo que quisiera y largarse, me pido… casi me suplico que nos fuéramos juntos y viviéramos solos. No lo deje, le dije que no podía dejar Hogwarts, que no debía dejar que Voldemort hiciera de las suyas. Lo anime para continuar… Viendo como se comportan aun cuando el dio casi toda su vida para salvarnos… Creo que fue un error.-

El silencio se incremento, y las respiraciones cesaron. Hermione giro, se recargo en la barandilla y volvió a ver como el morado del amanecer se trasformaba en un naranja oscuro.

-Debí irme dejarlo huir e irme con el- susurro, con ese silencio fue suficiente para que la escucharan. Miro su mano, directo al anillo de compromiso, lucia hermoso y resplandeciente, pero se sentía aun extraño en su mano derecha.

El dolor la debilitaba mas y mas, quería llegar a una cama tumbarse y dormir, por una parte descansaría y por otra soñaría con Harry. Y eso quería, eso es lo que deseaba mas que nada en ese momento. El verlo nuevamente con sus ojos esmeralda, su cabello azabache y esa sonrisa que la enloquecía.

Quería culpar a alguien de que Harry se fuera, quería ir y golpear a alguien para que se lo regresara.( **Nota** **caos** **: No me pegues Hermione, yo te juro que no lo… bueno si lo hice yo.** ) Lamentablemente no había una existencia corpórea con la cual desquitarse. No a menos que fuera con Dumbledore y le gritara por un buen rato, pero eso ya no ayudaría a Harry y tampoco lo traerían de regreso.

Existía un hueco dentro de ella que le indicaba que algo le faltaba, pero no uno que le dijera que perdió a Harry, seguía vivo. "Lejos, pero vivo". Se repetía una y otra vez, sin cesar para calmarse a si misma.

Comenzaron a entrar en la oficina nuevamente, ella siguió ahí intentando descifrar que aria Harry en su situación. Se le ocurrieron miles de cosas, desde crear un gran alboroto, hasta tomarlo con calma. Necesitaba dormir, su mente era un revoltijo y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Cerro los ojos.

 _Durante un poco de tiempo o lo que le pareció unos minutos, lo vio. Harry corría a paso apresurado, en un lugar completamente lleno de oscuridad, sobre un sendero blanco y que lo llevaba lejos muy lejos. Se veía tan mal como hacia menos de una Hora, con su bolsa de los grimorios en a pierna, seguida de la de pociones aun abierta y sin el seguro puesto, con su bolsillo del pantalón apretado por la cartera y jadeando._

 _-¿Qué tan largo es ?-pregunto Harry en voz baja y jadeando._

Hermione quiso decirle algo, no podía. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, parecía que solo fue una fracción de segundo, la mañana seguía levantándose, pero no era muy distinto a lo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Hermione- dijo la voz de Sofí aun un poco llorosa.- Llego el profesor Dumbledore-

-Ya voy- dijo Hermione pensando que le quedaba otra buena discusión por delante.

Antes de entrar vio a Sofí que tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, una mueca de tristeza profunda y no dejaba de ver el suelo. Recordaba la primera vez que la vio, eso fue el segundo año, cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a Hogwarts en un auto volador, una niña cualquiera y muy nerviosa. Después fue cuando Harry tomo una poción multijugos con el cabello de la chiquilla, no es que le llamara la atención. Pero cuando la presento y la unió a Pendragon, sintió que se volvería parte de la familia y no tardo mucho en pasar. Su novio la cuidaba como una hermana pequeña y…

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Hermione?-pregunto Sofí al ver que la miro por un largo tiempo.

-Si, pero no ahora.- dijo Hermione sonriendo le y entrando.

En la habitación la forma del profesor Dumbledore estaba en su escritorio dejando un par de cosas, mientras los retratos ya despiertos le daban la bienvenida. Se adentro un poco mas viendo a todos los adultos en diferentes lugares de la oficina, pero un solo sillón vació a lado de Ron. Como si los únicos interrogados fueran Ron y ella. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, sin bajar la mirada y sin dejarse intimidar. No defraudaría a Harry como anteriores veces, ahora ellos cargaban con el peso de su novio y no lo dejarían caer por muy pesado que fuera.

-Bueno, chicos- comenzó Dumbledore mirando directamente a los menores implicados. -Debo de informarles que ninguno de ustedes van a sufrir represalias por los acontecimientos de esta noche-

Nadie lo interrumpió, pero el profesor los miro individualmente y mando una sola mirada, recordando les todo el daño causado por ellos… aunque técnicamente fueron Harry, Voldemort y el mismo Dumbledore. El profesor no parecía querer dejar esa mirada acusadora y como estaba intimidando a los Pendragon ella comenzó a pensar. ¿Que haría Harry?… o mejor dicho ¿Que haría ella?

-Nosotros solo causamos daños en la sección de profecías. En el recibidor fue Harry, Voldemort y Usted. Según recuerdo-dijo Hermione intentando poner su mejor cara de seriedad. No se dejaría llevar por nadie mas.

-Hermione- advirtió Lupin.

-¿Estoy equivocada profesor?-pregunto Hermione dando una ligera sonrisa, algo forzada por su cansancio y dolor.

Dumbledore la miro directo a los ojos. No encontraría ni una pizca de vergüenza, tampoco de incomodidad. Si buscaba alguna emoción que no fuera confianza y decisión, no lo encontraría en ella.

-No se equivoca, señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore dejándose caer en su asiento detrás del escritorio. -Madame Pomfrey los esperara en la enfermería una vez que terminemos aquí -continuo - También les tengo que informar que Nymphadora Tonks pasara una semana en San Mungo, la Herida en su pierna fue grave-

Lupin pareció preocupado, cruzo los brazo y comenzó a mover la pierna nervioso.

-Con respecto a… Harry. Quisiera saber ¿Que le paso?-pregunto Dumbledore con la voz calmada pero de orden.

Ron giro a verme, yo no retire mi mirada.

-Desapareció- dijo intentando sonar calmada, no funciono muy bien.

-¿Desapareció?-Preguntaron varios, entre ellos Theo, Sirius y Sofí.

-Cuando llegamos a la habitación, en lugar de el velo de la muerte, estaba un circulo que se ingería todo- dijo Ron sentándose erguido y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione quería decirle que aprendiera a mentir mejor, pero ella estaba igual que el. Todos parecieron creerle. Tal vez era que se conocían tanto que entendía muy bien cuando mentía.

-¿Debería suponer que ustedes saben a donde desapareció?-pregunto Dumbledore escudriñándonos con la mirada.

-Eso desearíamos saber nosotros- dijo Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por que fueron, si sabían que era una trampa?-esta vez pregunto Lupin intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Voldemort nos convenció de que tenia a Sirius- dijo Ron seguro y levanto los hombros. Hermione entendió que ella era la que veía las mentiras de su amigo, bueno lo conocía desde hace tanto y habían mentido tanto que era normal.

-Y los elfos- dijo la señora Weasley con la voz baja- ¿Por que nos protegieron si...-

-Harry quería estar seguro de que todos en la orden estaban a salvo. A pesar de que ustedes lo dejaron solo- dijo Hermione mas fuerte de lo que espero y con un tono severo.

-¿Harry esta muerto?-pregunto Sirius mirando aun mas intenso a Hermione.

Guardaron silencio como si esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían y que nadie quería formular.

-No esta muerto- dijo Hermione segura.- Si eso fuera...-acaricio su anillo de compromiso y su corazón salto- Lo sentiría-

Sofí casi salta de alegría, Theo dejo salir mucho aire como si lo hubiera contenido por horas, Luna abrazo a Neville y este simplemente se rio un poco nervioso, como si estuviera aliviado.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Charlie casi dormido en una esquina.

-Eso no importa- dijo Ron con el mismo tono de seguridad- Yo también lo siento, Harry sigue vivo-

-Si atravesó el velo es imposible- dijo Dumbledore cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

-¿Nuevamente desconfiara de Harry?- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose.-Después de que le ha demostrado una y otra vez que el es mejor que cualquier mago en esta habitación. Por merlín Harry pudo evitar una posesión completa por parte de Voldemort y el que casi los derrotara a ambos magos mas poderosos de este siglo. ¿Seguirá desconfiando de el?-

-No es lo mismo, señorita Granger. EL velo...-comenzó Dumbledore inclinándose sobre su escritorio.

-NO, USTED ESCÚCHEME BIEN, PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE- Grito Hermione levantándose y azotando ambas manos en el escritorio del profesor.- HARRY ESTA VIVO. NO ES SOLO UN PRESENTIMIENTO O UNA CREENCIA. ESTA VIVO Y PUNTO. ¿ENTIENDE?-

Miraban a Hermione como si hubiera enloquecido. Excepto los Pendragon Presentes. Fred y George que estuvieron en un rincón sin demostrar sus sonrisas de bromistas, se rieron un poco al ser sorprendidos por el grito.

-Tiene mas vida que un gato- dijo Fred pasando los brazos por encima de George y dirigiéndose a donde Hermione estaba con Dumbledore.

-Cuanta razón Hermano. Tiene una suerte de la patada, pero como queremos que tenga suerte si siempre la gasta toda en momentos de vida o muerte.- dijo George y le paso el brazo a Ron que también se paro con una sonrisa y se pararon junto a Hermione.

-Por años llevo preguntándome como le hacia. Y parece que ustedes dos lo acaban de encontrar la respuesta- dijo Ron riéndose un poco.

-Son los troposoplos, de seguro le ayudan cuando mas problemas tienen- dijo Luna a lado de Neville y a su vez a lado de los Hermanos Weasley.

-Amor, nadie conoce los troposoplos. Seguro tiene un trébol de cuatro hojas que le dio un lepruchan- dijo Neville riéndose como si eso hubiera sido un chiste o tal vez estaba muy feliz de saber que Harry seguía vivo.

-Es mucho mas simple, es muy fuerte- dijo Sofí enseñando una sonrisa muy amplia, como si nunca hubiera existido la chiquilla que consolaba Luna.

-Escuchen chicos...-

-NO-Dijeron todos los Pendragon.

-Escúchenos ustedes a nosotros. -dijo Hermione señalando a sus lados, donde los Pendragon se apoyaban unos a otros.-Creyó que Harry no podría, creyó que el seria débil, pero no. Nosotros estamos con el y el esta con nosotros. No importa donde, por que nosotros somos Pendragon-

-Pendragon no solo es una escuela que creo Harry. Ha sido el hogar de muchos de nosotros- dijo Sofí apoyándose en el Hombro de Hermione y ella le paso la mano por los hombros- Donde encontramos Hermanos y Hermanas-

-Donde aprendimos que incluso el mas débil, puede ser tan fuerte como su espíritu lo crea-dijo Neville apretando a Luna por su cintura.

-Un lugar donde los mas raros encajamos y podemos confiar en que nos verán por quienes somos-dijo Luna sonrojándose.

-El santuario donde personas asustadas y queriendo escapar pueden llegar, le extenderán la mano, le regalaran una sonrisa e intentaran protegerlo -dijo Theo poniendo la mano encima del hombro libre de Sofí.

-Puede que no seamos los mejores en casi todo, puede que seamos in apropiados para la mayoría de cosas. Pero no te dejan solo, nos ayudamos entre todos, nos superamos e incrementamos lo mejor de nosotros. Sea lo sea, juntos podemos enfrentarlo- dijo Ron medio riéndose.

-Pendragon son lo mejor de cada uno, combinado lo mejor de todos los demás. Pendragon es el nido donde nosotros nos reunimos y ayudamos entre todos. No somo tejones, águilas, serpientes o leones. Nosotros somos...-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-DRAGONES-gritaron todos.

-Puede quitarnos el lugar donde nos reunimos, alejarnos o incluso encerrarnos. Pero Harry nos enseño, que todos los dragones vuelan juntos y si uno se separa siempre regresara al nido.- dijo Ron con la voz calmada, dando el mensaje de Harry- Nosotros no dejaremos de ser Pendragon y estamos seguro que Harry regresara, ya que es el Dragón mas fuerte del mundo-

Asintieron como una sola persona.

Dumbledore los miraba atónito. Y no era el único, Sirius, Lupin, Los señores Weasley, Charlie y Bill. Ginny no podía decir nada, estaba atrapada entre su madre y padre y aun así asentía mientras parecía hacer fuerza con la señora Weasley.

-Jamas creí ver a alumnos de todas las casas apoyándose y menos a Gryffindor y Slytherin -Dijo Dumbledore con calma y una sonrisa en la boca- Harry hizo lo que yo no he podido en… cincuenta años. Tampoco creí que alguien fuera tan malo para maltratar a un niño huérfano, que unos niños de primero cruzara pruebas echas por profesores, que rompiera reglas y matara una criatura de cientos de años, salvar a inocentes, pelar solo e intentar cambiar el futuro de no solo uno, si no de todos. Equivocación tras equivocación, tras equivocación y siempre por el mismo chico- dijo Dumbledore con su voz de abuelo, sonriendo y dejando caer lagrimas- Nunca he estado mas feliz de equivocarme, ya que si eso significa que Harry regresara, no me importaría equivocarme mil veces mas-

-Y aun así, usted es el culpable de mucho del sufrimiento de Harry- dijo Hermione sin intención de herir, pero era el momento de que el profesor abriera los ojos.

-¡No es momento...-comenzó nuevamente la señora Weasley.

-No Molly- la detuvo Dumbledore avergonzado- Pueden salir, todos… menos ustedes dos-

Señalo a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Profesor?-dijo Lupin abriendo los ojos.

-Ya ha pasado lo que tuvo que pasar y no podemos regresar el tiempo para evitarlo. Solo queda confiar en ellos… como no lo hicimos en Harry.- continuo Dumbledore con la voz calmada- Es hora de que diga lo que debí decirle a Harry-

Nadie se movió.

-Vallan con Poppy, estoy segura que estará muy enojada de que no han entrado en la enfermería- continuo Dumbledore con su mirada a todos.

La oficina se abrió y comenzaron a abajar, uno seguido de otro. Cuando fue el turno de los Pendragon miraron primero a Hermione y luego a Ron, ambos movieron la cabeza y salieron del despacho. Una vez solos, se volvieron a sentar y se miraron.

-¿Que quiere hablar con nosotros?-pregunto Hermione.

\- Tienen que saberlo. Son su amigo mas cercano y la novia de Harry y tienen que saberlo-

-¿Saber que?-pregunto Ron.

\- La explicación -Continuo Dumbledore -La explicación del los errores de este hombre viejo. Ahora que veo lo que he provocado y los daños que he echo, de todas las heridas que tiene un chico de su edad. Un chico que todos ustedes aprecian y en el que creyeron mas que este espíritu erosionado por la edad. Los jóvenes no pueden saber cómo con la edad se piensa y se siente. Pero los hombres viejos son culpables si olvidan lo que era ser joven... y yo parezco haberlo olvidado recientemente...-

La luz de un nuevo día se perfilaba por las ventanas, el naranja brillante bañando el despacho y al profesor que se vio cien años mas viejo y eso que tenia 150 años… mas o menos. Las arrugas ya no solo eran de edad, parecieron heridas que se le acumulaban una sobre otra, cada cana parecía el recuerdo de cada día, unos mas malos que otro y algunos fuera de lugar.

\- Hace quince años- dijo Dumbledore- Cuando vi la cicatriz en su frente, lo que esta podría significar. Supuse que podría ser la señal de una conexión forjada entre Harry y Voldemort-

-Lo sabemos de sobra- dijo Ron gruñendo un poco.

-Sí - dijo Dumbledore excusándose - Sí, pero verá señor Weasley... es necesario empezar con su cicatriz. Para que llegara a ser aparente, poco después de que Harry regresara al mundo mágico, que yo estaba en lo cierto, su cicatriz estuvo dándole advertencias de cuando Voldemort estaba cerca o cuando se sentía lleno de poder.-

-Eso lo sabemos. Harry nos dijo todo- continuo Hermione ya cansada de verdad.

-Y llego un momento, después de verlo regresar del laberinto que creí que… esa conexión era mas fuerte y resistente. Casi imposible de romper-

Ron y Hermione ya no se molestaron en decirle que lo sabían.

-Voldemort se daría tarde o temprano cuenta de que la conexión que existía entre ellos dos le daba poder sobre Harry, y se preocupo de que eso pasara. Por eso nos recluto para vigilar lo, por eso la orden lo mantenía en su visión, por eso lo encerró en casa de su tía… para que la protección de sangre debilitara un poco esa conexión-continuo Hermione para apurar a Dumbledore.

-¿Hicieron todas esas conjeturas solos?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-También sabemos que el alma de Voldemort en Harry lo hace tan vulnerable que por eso podía ser poseído, en el momento en que los sentimientos de ellos dos se sincronizaban y que a pesar de todo eso Harry peleo día y noche para mantener a raya esa entrada de Voldemort- anexo Ron.

Dumbledore abrió la boca.

-¿Y la profecía?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Ya… Harry el elegido, nada nuevo. Solo que el tuviera que matar a Voldemort- dijo Ron alzando los hombros.

-y que también pudo ser Neville- continuo Hermione asintiendo.

-¿Se los contaba todo?-pregunto Dumbledore anonadado.

-Antes de que sintiera traicionado por usted-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro y recordando como Harry le contaba todo sobre lo que le pasaba.-Después escondió algunas cosas-

No era completamente cierto, las escondió por que tenia que engañar a todos y evitar que se enterara de su enorme ejercito. De los anillos excalibur y del poder de merlín no hablaría nada. Aunque debía admitir que Harry fue muy lindo al enseñarle todos sus secretos por medio de su conexión mental.

-Lo que no entiendo del todo esto es ¿Porque encerró a Harry? ¿Porque no lo acerco a usted para protegerlo?- pregunto Ron de repente.

-Un error de hombres viejos...olvidando lo que se siente ser joven- dijo Dumbledore cansado-… También un poco de miedo, el miedo de que Harry fuera consumido por el poder que demostraba-

-Harry jamas se dejaría llevar por el poder- dijo Hermione enojada con el profesor-Ese poder es algo que consiguió con su esfuerzo y esmero, ademas de que el siempre lo a equilibrado con su bondad y comprensión. Como ha demostrado, no cualquiera puede corromperlo.-

-Lo he visto esta noche y como he mencionado, fue un error fatal el pensarlo- dijo Dumbledore bajando la vista.

-¿Por que intento alejarnos de el? ¿Por que casi me hace jurar el dejarlo?-pregunto Hermione ya de verdad harta, solo quería saber eso e irse a dormir.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa.

Hermione miró la luz del sol, que estaba deslizándose lentamente por la brillante superficie del escritorio de Dumbledore, iluminando un bote de tinta plateado y una magnífica pluma roja. Los retratos alrededor de ellos estaban despiertos y escuchando absortos la explicación de Dumbledore; podía escuchar el movimiento de las ropas, el ligero aclarar de una garganta.

-No intente alejarlos, simplemente intente ver que tan fuerte era su unión a el. Nunca evitaría que estuvieras con Harry, si te acuerdas solo lo dije, pero jamas tuve la varita en mano- dijo Dumbledore de nuevo con vergüenza en los ojos.

Hermione hizo memoria, era cierto, Dumbledore no tenia varita en ese momento y tampoco insistió mucho en ello después, salvo en la audiencia de Sirius. También recordaba que el profesor nunca dio una explicación buena a que lo apartara de el. Excepto el que revolviera las emociones de Harry.

-Creía que lo mio con Harry lo haría enojar mas veces en el año y que eso desencadenaría mas momentos en que Voldemort y el se conectaran ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione al comprender un poco mas.

-No puedo ocultar les nada. Harry les enseño bien, aun recuerdo que esa habilidad de trasmitir su modo de ver las cosas la tenia desde el primer curso-dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa.- Pero lo que vi hoy en el ministerio, la forma en que lo paraste, el que lo trajeras de regreso y que el peleara para sacar a Voldemort de su cuerpo y mente. Me aclaro un poco mis dudas entre ustedes dos. Se que es tarde para pedir perdón y que todo esto se lo tendría que decir a Harry, pero…-

Hermione se rio un poco y apretó la chaqueta contra su cuerpo.

-Sabe que diría Harry ¿Verdad?-comento Hermione aspirando un poco del aroma.

Dumbledore lo pensó un segundo e incluso Ron, después ambos sonrieron.

-Siempre existen las segundas oportunidades- dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que Ron.

-Aunque para mi es la tercera- dijo Dumbledore aun medio apenado.

-No importa… el no quería que usted se sintiera mal. El solo pediría que era momento de ver al mismo lado y que nos enfocáramos en "pararle los pies a Voldemort"- dijo Hermione aun sintiendo el detector y el Taboo en la chamarra. En cuanto pudiera los guardaría en su monedero.

-Tiene razón, señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore mirando a un lado.

Directo a lo que parecía ser un armario que tenia algo grabado, unas runas de cerradura. ¿Que guardaría ahí?

-Bien- dijo Ron asintiendo- Creo que deberíamos preguntar ¿Que pasara a partir de ahora?-

-No lo se-dijo Dumbledore casi de la misma forma que Harry lo decía.

-Tenemos dos Horrocrux -dijo Hermione de repente y Dumbledore alzo la cabeza.

-¿Dos?-pregunto con una sorpresa mucho mayor de la enterarse de que sabían todo con respecto a la profecía y los Horrocrux.-¿Cómo es posible que encontraran dos?-

-Suerte, supongo- dijo Ron alzando los hombros.- Técnicamente no fuimos nosotros, si no Harry… era algo así como que sentina el alma dentro de los objetos-

-Entiendo- dijo Dumbledore caminando a su ropero rápidamente moviendo la mano y quitando las runas que la protegían.

Abrió el ropero y saco una caja de color negro, con el símbolo de serpientes. La coloco en la mesa y la abrió mostrando el contenido. Un anillo plateado con dos serpientes sosteniendo una gema negra grisácea y con un ligero símbolo adentro que no se veía bien.

-¿Ustedes saben identificarlos?-pregunto Dumbledore algo rápido.

-Solo Harry…¿Crees que aun puedas? Como con el guardapelo o la diadema-dijo Ron mirando la con esperanza en los ojos.

-Ni idea, las anteriores veces sentí el alma por que Harry estaba presente- dijo Hermione también sorprendida.

-¿Eran un guardapelo y una diadema?-pregunto Dumbledore acercando mas en anillo.

-Si- dijo Hermione y acerco su mano, incluso toco el anillo por un segundo… pero nada sucedió, ningún sentimiento como las anteriores veces.- Nada de nada… no tengo ni idea. ¿Cree que es un Horrocrux?-

-Si, lo he conseguido en una cabaña. -dijo Dumbledore cerrando la caja- Estos meses que he estado afuera de Hogwarts los dedique en la búsqueda de esa cabaña, al encontrarla pase por varios… problemas para obtenerlo-

-¿Una cabaña?- preguntaron Hermione y Ron asombrados. Podía ser que la suerte estuviera de su parte.

( **Nota caos: No lo puse por los juegos del Hambre… esta bien me atraparon.** )

-Si. ¿Por que?-pregunto Dumbledore cerrando la caja y dejándola a un lado.

-Harry logro sacar información de Voldemort, una de esas tantas veces que el intento adentrarse en su mente- dijo Hermione reflexionando todo lo aprendido.- Donde se supone que están los Horrocruxes-

-Una cueva y en Gringgots, son los lugares donde podría estar el ultimo- dijo Ron pasándose una mano por la frente que estaba perlada de sudor.

Hermione estaba igual. Harry se iba y Dumbledore tenia el tercero, sin contar con Naggini y el diario practicante tenían todos. Su novio si que contaba con la peor suerte del mundo.

-¿Donde están los otros dos?-pregunto Dumbledore de un momento a otro.

-Los tiene Harry, guardados en una cartera expandida e in detectable -dijo Hermione comenzando a pensar.

Miraba las posibilidades de encontrar el ultimo, eran altas y si estaba en Gringgots… con la alianza con los duendes podía decirse que los tenían todos. Solo faltaba que regresara Harry y que realizaran los rituales… matar a Naggini y Voldemort podría ser otro problema. Seguro que Ron ya estaba haciendo un plan para eso y lo podía saber por como movía los ojos.

-El diario esta destruido, el guardapelo y diadema los tiene Harry- comenzó Dumbledore con una mirada mas clara. Seguro que era para darse confianza a si mismo y a ellos dos.

-Usted tiene el anillo. Con eso serian cuatro horrocrux- dijo Ron ayudando a Dumbledore.

-Falta uno que esta en una cueva o en Gringgots, Naggini y Voldemort- termino Hermione dejando salir un respiro, si que era mucho y eso que no contaba que Harry busco cinco anillos, leyó (aprendió) 4 grimorios, ademas de los dos partes que tenia Merlin. Y que tenia que conseguir la ultima pieza de los anillos excalibur… eso si era pesado.

-¿Y las reliquias de la muerte? Les dijo algo de eso-Dijo Dumbledore y ellos dos se vieron.

-De eso no sabemos nada- dijo Ron de un momento a otro.

-Bueno, si lo sabemos. Pero hemos estado tan concentrados en los horrocrux y en el entrenamiento que se nos ha pasado- dijo Hermione para a completar mas la información.

-Por pura casualidad ¿Harry se llevo su capa?-pregunto Dumbledore con unos ojos mas abiertos

-SI-

-Perfecto- Continuo Dumbledore sin pararse a que ellos le preguntaran el porque preguntaba.- En cuanto regrese… si eso… cuando regrese el, se los daré-

-¿Que dará a Harry?-pregunto Hermione algo sorprendida.

Dumbledore guardo silencio, se levanto para guardar la caja nuevamente y los miro.

-Todavía ahí cosas que no me han dicho ¿Verdad?-pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo como antes de toda esa odisea. Como ninguno de los dos respondió el continuo- Yo aun tengo un secreto, pero no se los diré a ustedes y ustedes no me dirán los secretos que tienen de Harry, así que confiaremos en que cuando regrese todo caiga por su propio peso-

-Aun tenemos que ver si los duendes nos dejan sacar el Horrocrux y si no esta ahí, tenemos que ir a buscar una cueva...- comenzó Ron pero fue interrumpido.

-Eso puede esperar por ahora señor Weasley. Creo que hoy hicimos un avance monumental… creía que solo tenia uno en poder y resulta que Harry avanzo a donde yo no podría… es magnifico- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Por ahora les recomendaría descansar mucho e ir con Poppy, seguro me regañara por mantenerlos todo este tiempo en mi oficina-

-Bien profesor- dijo Hermione levantándose, estaba tan cansada que no podía ponerle criticas a una cama suave y a cerrar los ojos.- Nos vemos pronto y recuerde… esta es la ultima oportunidad que le damos para demostrar que esta con Harry-

-Siempre tan lista y defendiendo en lo que cree ¿verdad?-dijo Dumbledore mirando sobre sus lentes y lanzando una mirada medio alegre con esos ojos azules.

-Hasta luego profesor- dijo Hermione y Ron para después salir.

Caminaron sin hablar hasta la enfermería, los pasillos se les hicieron eternos y extraños, como si en mas de un siglo no hubieran estado ahí, el silencio por la mañana fue algo bueno. No tenían que aguantar miradas ni a los demás alumnos. Hermione en ese momento le dolía todo y se sentía tan cansada que no le importaba arrastrar los pies por todos lados y evitaba mirar a cualquier dirección que no fuera enfrente. Miro una vez a Ron que el se veía igual y no parecía nada feliz de caminar.

Llegaron a la enfermería minutos después. Madame Pomfrey estaba a punto de regañar los, pero al verlos tan cansados y en mal estado decidió dejarlo. Entre la ayuda de Sirius y los demás adultos los curaron, luego la señora Weasley, Ginny y Luna la ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa, Sofí hubiera ayudado, claro que ya estaba durmiendo en ese momento. Se acostó con una venda en los brazos, varios parches en las piernas, también una gran gasa en la mejilla que golpeo Lucius. Ron estaba igual solo que tenia una venda que le cubría toda la frente. Los demás ya estaban acostados. Y ella se recostó en la camilla contigua a la de Daphne que estaba muy dormida, no lucia nada mal, solo una pequeña venda en su mano izquierda.

Nadie hablo, solo los veían. Sirius se sentó a su lado, como si eso lo acercara mas a Harry y ella sintió que así era, Lupin ya no estaba al igual que Charlie y Bill. Los señores Weasley con Ron y Ginny, Luna y Neville no dejaban de verse. Theo estaba sentado y leyendo un libro, parecía que no dormiría y quien lo juzgaría después de pelear con su padre. Hermione miro las cosas de Harry, debía guardar el Detector o el Taboo pero estaba tan cansada que en cuando lo pensó sus ojos se cerraron. El sueño empezó donde lo dejo.

 _Harry corría por ese lugar oscuro y en el sendero blanco, jadeaba y a menor velocidad que la anterior. Dos detalles que no noto antes, la primera era que su novio si tenia puesto uno de sus dos muñequeras pero esa era la que tenia pergaminos, la segunda es que en su mano tenia un anillo color platino y runas negras. Y sorprendió a Hermione que Harry comenzó a caminar, estaba recuperando el aire y su color de rostro le indico que estaba a punto de caer desmayado._

 _-Un poco mas, Solo necesitas seguir avanzando. Vamos no te detengas. Por Mione- se animo Harry para seguir corriendo. Antes de continuar cerro los ojos._

 _La imagen frente a Hermione se disolvió, estaba debajo de un árbol sentada y admirando el paisaje, era extraño el árbol, no media mas de dos metros, las ramas apenas y salina del metro y medio. Y sin siquiera pasto o nada, era como si flotara en el cielo azul claro. Ahí enfrente estaba Harry, sin sus lentes con la ropa rasgada y mirándola._

 _-¿Regresaras pronto?- dijo Hermione mirándole y sintiendo ganas de tocarlo._

 _-No lo se- contesto Harry acercándose e inclinándose para quedar a su altura, sus ojos tan verdes la incitaban a besarlo. Al contrario que todos sus demás sueños en este no pudo moverse._

 _-Dumbledore...-comenzó Hermione intentando trasmitirle lo que recién había pasado._

 _-Olvida todo el mundo, en este momento solo somos notros- dijo Harry intentando tocar sus mejillas, sus manos cruzaron su piel y pareció disolverse un poco su imagen.-¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Lo estaría, si estuvieras aquí conmigo- dijo Hermione un poco molesta._

 _-Perdón.-dijo Harry con una mirada triste.- Tenia que... yo...-_

 _-Lo se- dijo Hermione no queriendo arruinar ese pequeño momento, pero es que estaba muy molesta- Solo has lo mejor que puedas he intenta regresar. Te amo y sin ti yo… no podría ser feliz-_

 _-También te amo, no sabes cuanto- dijo Harry acercándose mas, sus ojos ya era lo único que veía- Estaremos juntos en cuanto regrese y jamas me alejare de ti. No importa si tu te enojas conmigo, estaré pegado a ti durante meses, años, durante las noches, los días, llueva, truene o se destruya el mundo; Cuando regrese seremos solo nosotros dos-_

 _-Eres… eres...tan...- dijo Hermione llorando y pudiéndose mover, intento tocar la cara de Harry pero nuevamente estas lo traspasaron.- Estarás solo y no podre estar ahí… por favor… por favor. Amor, se fuerte-_

 _-Lo soy por que tu me amas- dijo Harry antes de sonreír y todo se disolviera en luz blanca._

Despertó con un par de ojos verdes viéndola desde arriba. Pero no los de Harry estos eran muy diferentes. Por un segundo pensó que seguía dormida luego vio la sonrisa burlona de su amiga.

-He la come libros, vive- dijo Daphne con su voz chillona.

-Callate Greengrass- dijo Hermione dándose vuelta y vio a Sirius sin dormir y cruzado de brazos.

No quería ver ahora al padrino de Harry, se sentó y vio que varios ya estaban despiertos. Luna leyendo el Quisquilloso, claro que desde un angulo extraño, luego a Neville que juntaba dos trozos de varitas con cinta americana ( **Nota caos:** **D** **e donde la saco no me pregunten** ), Theo estaba dormido y Sofí se dedicaba a picar algo del desayuno que puso Madame Pomfrey frente de ella.

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto Hermione restregándose los ojos.

-Cerca del medio día. Te la pasaste babeando y hablando dormida toda la mañana- dijo Daphne pasando le su desayuno, almuerzo.

-Yo no hablo dormida- dijo Hermione comenzando a comer.

-¿No niegas el babeo?-pregunto Daphne riéndose.

-¿Como es que te aguanto?-dijo Hermione mordiendo una tostada.

-Por que soy divina amiga, ademas de la novia de uno de tus mejores amigos y la que te guarda los sucios secretos- dijo Daphne mientras se giraba a la cama contigua.-¿Verdad amor?-

-A mi no me metan- dijo Ron ingiriendo todo lo que le dejo Madame Pomfrey como aspiradora, claro que ella no lo veía por que Daphne le tapaba la vista hasta entonces.

-Come mejor Ronald- ordeno Daphne con voz suave y Ron se detuvo.

-Pero tengo Hambre- dijo Ron limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

Daphne se rio un poquito y luego regreso a verla.

-Hablando de oscuros secretos. Siento lo de Harry- dijo Daphne con un tono triste y los ojos sombríos.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-

-Aquí no se puede guardar nada, estas en Hogwarts ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Daphne con un periódico en la mano.- Toma te conseguí el periódico-

-Si conseguir es eufemismo de quitar a la fuerza, claro que lo conseguiste tu sola- gruño Sirius que bostezo mientras se estiraba en su silla.- Yo lo conseguí y ademas de que lo traje, ni me lo dejaste leer niña latosa-

-Parece que el Asesino buscado y exonerado es un niño llorón- se burlo Daphne de Sirius.

Sirius gruño como perro antes de levantarse y estrujarse las cara con ambas manos.

-Bueno ya que estas despierta Hermione, voy a ver en que pudo ayudar al ministerio, le echare un ojo a Lupin en San Mungo para evitar que pervierta a mi sobrina y de paso voy a ver si McGonagall esta mejor, a y claro que de paso tengo que ir a identificar el cuerpo de Kreacher -dijo Sirius con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Lo cual hizo el ambiente un poco mas deprimente.- Su pongo que tendré que enterrar lo adecuadamente, después de todo salvo a mi ahijado-

-Traelo aquí, yo se donde enterrarlo- dijo Hermione pensando en el prado donde Amiji y Natsu descansaban juntos.

Asintió para luego ver a Neville que seguía intentando unir su varita.

-No funciona así niño planta, que Augusta te compre una nueva- dijo Sirius mientras salia de la habitación- Adiós niña rara, enana, no vemos luego abusona-

-¡Sirius Black!- grito Sofí a punto de lanzar le una manzana que tenia para su almuerzo. En cuanto lo vio Sirius corrió. No sin antes meter la cabeza de nuevo en la enfermería y le regalo una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Nos vemos luego Ahijada- Sirius desapareció después de unos momentos.

Hermione tomo el Profeta, y comenzó a leer. Con en titulo a toda pagina.

"El que no debe ser nombrado a vuelto"

Las letras de tamaño colosal y al fondo una pequeña foto de Fudge. Se pregunto que mentiras o cosas absurdas escribirían esta vez. Giro la pagina y leyó el siguiente titulo aun bastante grande.

"Las mentiras al descubierto.

En un fugaz discurso en la mañana, el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge confirmo que ÉL Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha regresado a este país y está otra vez activo.

-Estoy con un gran arrepentimiento tanto que debo confirmar que el Mago que se hace llamar Lord ... bueno, saben lo que quiero decir esta vivo, y entre nosotros otra vez,- dijo Fudge cansado y aturdido como los periodistas a los cual se dirigía. - Lamentamos la rebelión en masa de los Dementores de Azkaban, quienes se muestran adversos a continuar como empleados del Ministerio. Creemos que los Dementores actualmente están tomando camino hacia el Lord.-

Según varios avistamientos muggles y de magos de todo el país, los Dementores sobre vuelan todo el país. ¿A donde se dirigen? ¿Por que el Ministerio no hizo nada ante tal problema? Estas preguntas se realizaron durante dicha entrevista, las preguntas fueron contestadas con un -No puedo comentar nada de los procedimientos que ha hecho el ministerio- Cosa que nos hizo surgir mas dudas. ¿Que procedimientos realizo el ministerio? Y ¿Por que no comenta una mínima cantidad de información para calmar a su conciudadanos?

Todo el departamento de reporteros en el profeta, duda de que El ministro Fudge se haya percatado del extraño comportamiento de los dementores "

-Ese idiota de Fudge fue advertido por Harry enfrente de todo el Winzengamot ¿Que cree que ganara con decir que hizo algo? ¿Simpatía?- dijo Hermione algo enojada.

-Nadie lo cree, sobretodo por que parecía muy asustado en cuanto se entero- dijo Luna desde el otro lado- Según las palabras mi papá "Fudge casi se mea en medio de las entrevistas"-

Le sonrió a Luna y continuo.

"-Incitamos a la población de Magos a permanecer alerta. El Ministerio actualmente esta publicando guías básicas para la defensa personal y del hogar las cuales van a ser entregadas gratuitamente a todas las casa de Magos dentro de el próximo mes.-

Las declaraciones del Ministerio fueron tomadas con abatimiento y alerta por parte de la comunidad Mágica, ya que recientemente el miércoles pasado se declaro y convenció a todo el Wizengamot de que: Y se cita textual -Los rumores persistentes de que Ya Saben Quien esta entre nosotros otra vez, es Falso. Al igual que el cuento del niño que mintió a hecho que publique el Profeta, solo es un adolescente problemático. No tienen nada de que preocuparse-

Los detalles de los eventos que se llevaron a cabo en el Ministerio fueron censurados y no serán publicados aunque se cree que Él que no debe ser nombrado y un grupo de sus seguidores, conocidos como Mortifagos, lograron entrar al Ministerio de Magia en la tarde del jueves.

Albus Dumbledore, que hoy fue reintegrado como director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería renombrado miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y renombrado Jefe del Wizengamot en el Ministerio, ha estado hasta ahora sin pronunciar un comentario. Él director ha insistido durante el ultimo año que el que no debe ser nombrado no estaba muerto, como se creía, sino que esta reclutando una vez más a sus seguidores. Vaya que tenia razón.

Entre tanto, el chico que vivió..."

-Ya apareció Harry, sabia que ellos lo iban a mencionar de algún modo- dijo Hermione mirando la fotografiá de Harry, era de la audiencia disciplinaria. Claramente no tenían una actual por que era el tercer articulo en la que ponían la misma foto.

\- Ya es el chico que vivió otra vez- Dijo Ron gruñendo mientras se acercaba a Daphne.

-Sí, ellos son muy halagadores ahora con Harry. Claro que después de que les abriera los ojos con pinzas industriales- dijo Hermione tan molesta como Ron.

-¿Pinzas industriales?- pregunto Daphne desconcertada.

-Olvidado- dijo Hermione continuando con leyendo.

"...una solitaria voz de la verdad que nos indicaba el regreso de quien ustedes saben. Vos que dejaron a un lado por su carácter explosivo, su imagen casi desequilibrada y los rumores de sus continuos rompimientos de reglas, abuso de poder y las mentiras que le adjudicaron. Harry Potter nunca vacilo en su historia, siempre intentando gritar la verdad a todos los sordos que no querían escucharlo. Soportando el ridículo y la calumnia que sufrió por todo el año por parte de nuestros temores.

Los movimientos de Quien ustedes saben, pagina dos del periódico.

Lo que el Ministerio nos debería haber contado, pagina cinco.

Porque Nadie Escuchó a Albus Dumbledore, paginas seis a ocho.

Entrevista exclusiva con Harry Potter, pagina nueve a Doce… "

-¿Cual entrevista?-pregunto Hermione abriendo la boca y sorprendida.

-Es su historia que publicaron hace meses. No dicen nada mas de los Pendragon o incluso de que a pasado en el Ministerio- dijo Daphne limpiando las migajas de la cama de Ron.

-Reutilizar una historia de esa forma, el publico vera que el profeta solo quiso llenar sus paginas-dijo Luna girando la pagina del Quisquilloso, luego sonrió y se la lanzo a Daphne, que la atrapo entre sus manos.- Lean esto-

El Quisquilloso era una revista algo extraña, sus titulares eran algunas cosas locas y el papá de Luna era el dueño. Por eso siempre su amiga la leía a conciencia e enviaba sus notas al señor Lovegood de como le quedo. Daphne y Ron se juntaron a Hermione para poderlo leer a voz alta.

"Harry Potter, nuestro Héroe, salva al ministerio del Innombrable"

-¿Como?-preguntaron los tres directo a Luna.

-Mi papá se entero de que los de la orden iban directo al Ministerio. Su nuevo reportero llego después de Fudge, parece que se escondió para ver todo y consiguió la primicia, la historia… casi completa, algunas fotos y muchas cosas mas que se entero después de que nos fuéramos. Me envió el segundo tomo que imprimió, según su carta de hace media hora se le acabo el primer tiraje en cuestion de una hora, ha pedido algunos favores, hizo otros 8 tirajes completos y se terminaron. Ha ganado lo del año en solo un día.- comento Luna viendo como Neville seguía intentando arreglar su varita.- Creo que quiere hacer una expedición este verano, para ver si podemos capturar un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados de Suecia-

Hermione tuvo que batallar con sigo misma durante unos segundos para no decirle que esa criatura no existía. No lo creyó prudente.

-Eso es muy bueno- dijo Hermione para continuar con la revista.

En doble pagina una imagen de un Harry sin sus lentes con la sangre, suciedad y apuntando a un montón de Mortifagos mientras que Voldemort se reía. Incluso en la imagen se podía ver a Dumbledore, Dobby, el cuerpo de Kreacher y ella protegidos por las barreras. De alguna forma la imagen a todo color lo hacia mucho mas llamativo, pero para Hermione los ojos esmeralda puro de Harry eran lo atractivo. Giro la pagina para poder leer.

"Hoy cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, una alarma sonó dentro del ministerio de magia e inmediatamente fue desechada por que se apago de inmediato. No se le presto mucha atención, pero cuando un grupo de magos se movió para ir directo al ministerio la duda y sospecha entro en nuestro nuevo reportero Andrew Cannor, antiguo corresponsal del Profeta. Inmediatamente se dirigió al Ministerio, donde no solo se dirigieron el grupo de magos, si no también Aurores y empleados directamente relacionados con el ministro de magia Fudge.

Al llegar la primera impresión fue que una guerra se desato en el recibidor, lo cual no estaba equivocado. Chimeneas destruidas, la fuente de la hermandad destrozada, el suelo, techo y paredes dañadas. Nada parecía intacto. Y lo mas impresionante de todo era la escena que trascurría delante de sus ojos.

Si magos y brujas de todo gran bretaña. El Innombrable esta de regreso y enfrentando al niño que vivió. (Fotografiá a doble portada en la primera y segunda pagina).

Lo siguiente fue una verdadera lucha entre dos magos poderosos y capases de destruir todo el ministerio. Harry Potter plantando le cara al Innombrable, un poderoso movimiento no solo destrozo lo que apenas y quedaba del ministerio, también destruyo un ascensor y muy posiblemente los pisos inferiores de las instalaciones. Después de unos minutos de tumulto, en lo que los Aurores atrapaban a los mortifagos y de que fuertes temblores sacudieran todo el lugar; enviaron a dos personas a ver que sucedía en la parte inferior del ministerio. Inmediatamente todo se calmo. Pero lamentablemente la mayoría de Mortifagos escaparon e eso incluye al Innombrable.

¿Que es lo que paso? ¿Por que esa batalla? ¿Quienes fueron el grupo que se dirigió a la ayuda del Ministerio?

Según nuestras fuentes de alta confiabilidad. Lo que paso fue que Voldemort entro en el área de profecías para hacerse de objetos poderosos y subyugar el poder del ministerio. Lamento decirle que por lo que se cree, su cometido a sido realizado con un éxito casi rotundo. Y por ende llegamos a la conclusión de que dicha batalla fue provocada al proteger los artículos de gran valor para el ministerio "

-Ni tan cierto, ni tan falso- dijo Ron medio sonriendo.

-Silencio Ron, continua Hermione- dijo Neville que al escuchar las palabras se acerco lo mas rápido posible.

"Lo único que no logramos descifrar es ese grupo que intervino e intento evitar que Voldemort consiguiera sus planes. O mejor dicho, no tenemos ni idea que grupo de estudiantes intervino y ayudo a nuestro Héroe para intentar salva guardar los recursos del Ministerio. La entrevistada dada por Fudge solo fue una tapadera para mantener su puesto como Ministro y evitar decir que su cuerpo de aurores dirigidos por Ruffus Scremengour no ha logrado ni capturar a 30 mortifagos. De los cuales el nombre mas destacado es Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy ahora se encuentra en San Mungo, siendo atendido por una enfermedad muy extraña que pone su piel azul y que le causa un dolor terrible. Sus gritos y gemidos, no lo dejan hablar. Pero por la marca en su brazo izquierdo se señala como un Mortifago consumado.

Las noticias de hoy han sido las que nadie quería escuchar y se entiende por el miedo provocado en la anterior Guerra. Cerrar sus ojos no los ayudara, mejor escuchen a aquel muchacho que dio la cara por todos una vez mas, tengamos la esperanza de que una vez mas nuestro Héroe venga a ayudarnos"

-Héroe- dijo Hermione y dejándolo el quisquilloso aun lado sin leer los demás artículos.- A si que ahora Harry es un Héroe-

-Eso no le gustaría- dijo Ron sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acomodándose le jersey que traía.

-Seguro que estaría diciendo que el no lo es- dijo Sofí sentándose a un lado de Hermione- ¿Y que aremos sin el?-

-Asegurarnos que el camino le sea mas fácil a Harry cuando regrese. -dijo Neville por primera vez con conviccion - Cuando regrese le pateara tan fuerte la cara a Voldemort que puede que se le hinche la nariz y parezca que tiene una propia-

Por unos segundos todos se miraron como si Neville hubieran en enloquecido, luego se sonrieron y Daphne se soltó a carcajada limpia contagiando a los demás, no se calmaron hasta un poco después.

-Tienes razón Neville. Pero comencemos con lo básico ¿Que pasa en Hogwarts?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo un poco, aun no se sentía capas de sonreír bien.

-Todas las bromas que dejaron los gemelos ya han sido limpiados -dijo Luna acercándose también a la cama.- Ya han pasado todos los problemas ahora que volvió Dumbledore-

-Supongo que Filch esta decepcionado de guardar las cadenas- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.- Pobre, tanta ilusión que le hacia colgarnos de los talones. ¿A donde vas?-

-Tengo que darle la noticia a Dobby y Hagrid- dijo Hermione colocándose la chamarra encima de su camisa y los tenis con la pijama.- Ustedes saben, los dos son muy amigos de Harry-

-Si, sera duro- dijo Ron y pareciendo también muy decaído.-¿Quieres ayuda?-

-No, estaré bien- dijo Hermione aprisa.

-Saludalos de nuestra parte- dijo Daphne regalando le una sonrisa de apoyo.

Hermione asintió, esperando no tener que ver derrumbarse a Dobby y mucho menos a Hagrid. Dejo el dormitorio. La calma en castillo era debido a que todos estaban en los terrenos, disfrutando del sol y el final de los exámenes. Camino por el solitario corredor, mirando por las ventanas mientras veía el campo de quidditch y un grupo de estudiantes nadando en el lago, acompañados del calamar gigante.

Subió las escaleras de mármol directo a la escalera que la llevaría al patio y de ahí podría comunicarse con Dobby, sin embargo se encontró con tres personas indeseables, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle surgieron de la puerta derecha que daba directo a la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione no se detuvo, no quería ni cruzar miradas con ellos. Camino unos metros antes de tener que voltear.

-Potter esta muerto- medio grito Malfoy desde atrás y eso la enojo mucho.

Hermione levanto sus cejas y frunció los labios.

-Pensé que estarías mas preocupado por tu padre.-dijo Hermione intentando sacar de sus cabales a Malfoy.

-¿Mi padre?-pregunto Malfoy furioso.

-Esta en San Mungo, casi muerto- dijo Hermione volviéndose por el pasillo y continuando caminando.

-Mientes- grito Malfoy acercándose con pasos sonoros.

Hermione giro y apunto con su varita.

-Lee el quisquilloso- dijo Hermione antes de mover la varita.

Malfoy salio volando por el pasillo, siendo arrastrado por la roca y terminando al final del pasillo. Miro a Crabbe y Goyle amenazándolos.

-¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente?-

Negaron con la cabeza antes de tomar a Malfoy por lo hombros y comenzarlo a llevar hacia atrás.

-DÉJENME…DEJAME CRABBE... ME LAS VAS A PAGAR… ESCUCHAME SANGRE SUCIA, ME LAS PAGARAS- Grito Malfoy mientras era arrastrado por sus mastodontes.

Se alejaron con Malfoy aun gritando cosas hirientes, pero que a ella ya ni la molestaban. Inmediatamente giro y fue al patio. Pero nuevamente se topo con problemas, esta vez fue Snape que al verla con la varita en la mano le lanzo una mirada furiosa, como esas que le daba a Harry. Podría ser que fuera un profesor, para ella era un idiota que trataba mal a su novio sin razón alguna.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Granger?- dijo Snape, tan fríamente como siempre cuando estuvo cerca.

-Acabo de lanzar a Malfoy un par de metros en el aire, por decir que mataría a Harry y ademas me llamo sangre sucia- dijo Hermione sin dudas.

Snape lo miro fijamente.

-Guarde esa varita, ahora- dijo Snape Brusco- Diez puntos menos para Gryffind… a ahora recuerdo Gryffindor ya no tiene puntos- El torno de burla denoto mucho. - En ese caso, Granger, tendremos que... -

-Agregar algunos- dijo otra voz.

La profesora McGonagall caminaba con paso firme directo a ellos; estaba cargando un bolso de viaje de tartán en una mano y se inclinaba pesadamente en un bastón de viaje en la otra, pero por otro lado parecía bastante bien.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- Dijo Snape caminando hacia delante.-¡La han dejado salir de San Mungo!-

-Acaso no me ve aquí, profesor Snape- dijo la profesora McGonagall con el mismo tono de burla-Estoy tan bien como nueva.-

Snape le dio una sonrisa cordial y asintio.

-Corrijamos entonces este des afortunado estado-dijo la profesora con media sonrisa- Que le parece que sean 50 puntos por cada uno de los que fueron al ministerio, ya que nos alertaron de que el que quien usted sabe esta de regreso. Y 100 puntos mas para Harry Potter por tan magnifica pelea que dio. Eso nos deja con 300 puntos para Gryffindor, 50 para Ravenclaw, 50 para Hufflepuff y 50 para Slytherin. Considerando que el señor Malfoy ha insultado a dos de ellos creo que le bajare 200 puntos a Slytherin y contando todos los abusos de poder vistos por los de su casa yo considero que sus puntos se reduzcan a la mitad.-

-¿Que?-Medio Grito Snape sobresaltado y abriendo la boca. Hermione se preguntaba lo mismo, tal cantidad de puntos dados de golpe y al mismo tiempo quitando le tantos puntos a una sola casa.

-Me ha escuchado. Ahora señorita Granger, podría ayudarme para ir a la Oficina del Director-dijo McGonagall estirando su brazo, Hermione lo tomo y comenzaron a regresar al castillo.

Caminaron un buen tramo, dejando a Snape paralizado en su lugar. McGonagall llego a la mitad del camino y se paro.

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto sin mirarla.-Me dijeron lo que paso, no mencionaron que Harry...-

-No se como explicarlo-dijo Hermione parándose enfrente de la profesora.

Su mirada triste, el cansancio en su cara y los ojos cristalinos, le indicaron cuanto quería a Harry.

-No es ta muerto, eso se lo aseguro- dijo Hermione con la misma convicción que las demás veces.- Se lo aseguro el...-

-Confió en tu palabra. Si usted puede aceptar que Harry esta vivo yo también puedo-dijo McGonagall quitándose algunas lagrimas.-Creo que tengo que ir a explicarle a Dumbledore que los puntos cambiaran tan rápido y Hermione te dejo libre para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer-

-Profesora ¿Como es que salio tan rápido de San Mungo? Harry dijo que estaría ahí por lo menos unas semanas-

-Pues resulta señorita, que su novio es muy poderoso solo necesite descansar y estaba como nueva-dijo McGonagall sonriendo un poco- Anda ve a descansar-

Hermione asintió para después recorrer el camino nuevamente de regreso a los campos, paso por el caliente sol que le golpeaba mientras caminaba a través del césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Los estudiantes yacían alrededor sobre el pasto tomando sol, hablando, leyendo el Profeta del Domingo, y comiendo golosinas, mirándola mientras pasaban. Hermione no le hizo caso a ninguno.

Cuando el golpeo la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid pensó que él podía estar fuera, pero al ver que la puerta abría, recordó que tal vez seguiría con los Gigantes. Entro en la cabaña, sola y abandonada. Tomo un tiempo para darse valor. El estar sola la confortaba un poco, sin tener que hablar, sin tener que repetir que Harry estaba vivo, sin tener que ver las expresiones de todos los alumnos. ¿Como es que Harry soportaba todo eso?

Dejo que su mascara de tranquilidad y confianza cayera, demostrando una verdadera tristeza profunda y temor en sus ojos. Paso como una media hora intentando despejar su mente y ponerla en blanco un rato. Quería evitar pensar, por que al pensar eso la llevaba una y otra vez a Harry, en ese momento recordarlo le hacia sentir mucho dolor.

-Dobby- dijo Hermione en un susurro para apurar lo que venia.

El pequeño elfo apareció tan pronto como termino su nombre, con sus grandes ojos rojos, sorbiendo su nariz su traje lucia sucio, su cara muy cansada y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sus grandes ojos derramaban lagrimas gruesas. Hermione salto y abrazo a Dobby, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento.

-No llores, Harry esta bien te lo aseguro. -

-Dobby es el culpable, Dobby no debió decirle al señor Sirius que el amo corría directo al ministerio-dijo el elfo mientras abrazaba a Hermione- Por culpa de Dobby Kreacher esta muerto-

-No Dobby, tu no tienes nada de culpa- repitió Hermione aun sin soltarlo.-Escuchame bien. Kreacher hizo lo que creyó mejor, no fue culpa de nadie y Harry esta vivo-

-Dobby lo ha buscado, Dobby ha estado...-

-No es culpa tuya-repitio Hermione ya severa- Escuchame Dobby, recuerdas las reglas de Harry ¿verdad?-

Dobby asintió.

-Nada de infligirte castigos, eso incluye mentales también. Deja de culparte y mejor ayudame, para que cuando Harry regrese el pueda derrotar fácilmente a Voldemort- dijo Hermione cargando al elfo y sentándolo en el sofá. Dobby asintió ferviente y sus ojos se mostraron mas claros.- Entonces ¿Me prestaras toda tu ayuda?-

-Dobby ayudara a la dulce ama- dijo Dobby saltando y listo para comenzar.-¿Cuales son sus ordenes?-

Tenia mucho que pensar, técnicamente todo cambio y eso le obligaba a cambiar todo el plan de acción que tenia Harry pensado. Y no es que fuera un súper plan o que supiera concretamente lo que estaba asciendo Harry, a su parecer, su novio simplemente tomaba caminos largos y planes a corto tiempo. En teoría su plan era así: Conseguir a los duendes, hacer varitas, conseguir a los gigantes, conseguir a los centauros, terminar las pruebas excalibur… y a ver que pasa. Hermione se sobaba el cuello pensando en todo e incluso pensando en las posibles repercusiones. Al finalizar vio a Dobby que seguía esperándolo.

Lo principal era tener una base de operaciones. Grimmauld Place es la base de la Orden del Fénix, sin embargo Pendragon siempre había trabajado, estudiado y reuniéndose en la sala de Menesteres siendo el parte de Hogwarts. Técnicamente los Pendragon solo estaban ahí por ser estudiantes, necesitaban un lugar propio, un lugar donde todos los Dragones pudieran ir.

-De las propiedades de Harry ¿Cuales son las propiedades mas cercanas o en Londres?-pregunto Hermione al elfo.

\- Dobby cree que la mas cercana es una casa a las fueras de la cuidad, entre Dobby y los demás elfos normalmente se le llama la casa Peverell- dijo Dobby inclinándose un poco y rebuscando entre su ropa, como si de un momento a otro se acordara que algo le picaba dentro de los bolsillos.

-Pon al corriente todo en la casa; Medidas de protección, comida para semanas o meses, también todos los cuartos y asegurate de pueda albergar a todos los Pendragon sin problemas. Dobby… ¿Dobby?….¿Estas prestándome atención Dobby?- pregunto Hermione al ver que el elfo seguía buscando dentro de su pequeña chamarra, aunque ya se la había quitado y estaba girándole de un lado para otro.

-Si dulce ama. Dobby pondrá todo en orden como ha indicado.- dijo Dobby sustrayendo un par de cosas al fin. Solo distinguió un par de pergaminos así como el emblema de Gringgots y otra sin sellar, ni cerrar.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad, por algo era tan importante en esos momentos para Dobby.

El elfo las vio unos segundo y acaricio una de las cartas. Luego las monstruo a Hermione, invitándola a tomarlas.

-El amo se las dio a Dobby, Dobby siguió las indicaciones del amo, entregárselo a la dulce ama cuando el amo no regresara-dijo Dobby sonriendo un poco mientras le temblaba la mano- Dobby la ha guardado desde entonces, siempre a mi lado. La otra la trajo el ave del amo, pero al no encontrar al amo ni usted dulce ama, me la entrego a mi-

Hermione se paralizo, una carta de Harry ¿Cuando y como le dio tiempo de escribirla? No podría ser que supiera lo que pasaría ¿O si? Extendió la mano, mucho mas temblorosa que la de Dobby y mas pálida, en cuanto sus yemas tocaron la carta sintió un cosquilleo, y una sensación cálida que venia dentro de ese sobre sin sellar. Se mordió el labio al recordar que era de Harry ¿Cual seria su contenido? ¿Por que le dejo una carta para esa situación?, por un minuto quiso no abrirla. Podría contener la despedida de Harry o algo parecido y ella no viviría con esas palabras en su corazón. Dobby rompió el silencio.

-Dobby se retira dulce ama, si necesita a Dobby solo llame me y aquí estaré. Tendré todo preparado cuando lo necesite-dijo el elfo y un "puf" después desapareció.

Se quedo en silencio. Sola en la cabaña de Hagrid, con un par de cartas y una sensación de impotencia. Luego de un minuto reacciono, sentándose donde antes estuvo Dobby y abriendo lentamente el sobre, con las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado. La carta temblaba al ser sostenida entre sus manos, pero en cuanto la desdoblo se calmaron. La letra irregular de Harry, sus marcas profundas y la primera linea la calmo.

"Mi amor :"

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro antes de continuar leyendo.

"¿Te preguntaras por que te escribo? En este momento quisiera tenerte enfrente por que no se si volveré a verte, escucharte, tocarte o besarte. La cruel realidad es que en menos de veinticuatro horas estaré enfrentando a uno de los mayores retos de mi vida, la primera prueba, enfrentarme a un dragón."

Entonces Hermione comprendió que Harry la escribió antes del torneo, se llevo una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Recordó que su novio no se enfrento a un dragón, bueno si, pero en su lugar fueron cuatro. Continuo antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

"Si lees esto, estoy muerto, en peligro de muerte o simplemente me vaporice en fuego de dragón. No quiero que nuestras ultimas palabras sean las pronunciadas de la enfermería.

La verdad, no tengo ni idea de que escribirte. Supongo que estarás muy enojada conmigo por un lado, por el otro estarás cuestionándote lo que paso el día en que fue la selección de los campeones. Lo primero, quiero decirte que el terminar contigo fue lo mas doloroso de mi vida y créeme he pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, solo diré que el veneno de basilisco recorriendo tu cuerpo es como fuego dentro de las venas y que sentir tu piel arder no es un juego. Pero en ese momento sentí que mi corazón era arrancado de mi cuerpo y mi alma era sustraída por los dementores.

Te amo con todo mi coraron y mi alma siempre sera tuya.

Eso lo resume todo. Te amare todos los días de mi vida y mas aya de la muerte. ¿Por que termine contigo? No estoy del todo seguro al día de hoy. Creo que fue el saber que Voldemort estaba detrás de mi y no podía evitarlo, el que todos me odiaran, el entender que mi vida seria un infierno sin importar quien o que estuviera a mi lado y sobre todo el quererte mantener a salvo. No solo de Voldemort, también de todo lo que significa ser yo, de los peligros que correrías a mi lado.

He pensado por días hasta desmayarme, he intentado entender por que esta pasando todo esto y solo encuentro una respuesta. Es por que soy un idiota. Tenerte y luego hacer esa estupidez de terminar es lo peor que pude hacer en el mundo, es peor que me expulsaran de Hogwarts o que me mataran. Sin ti es como estar muerto en vida. Nada tiene sentido y no me importa nada.

Como hace un par de horas, luego de verte con Viktor Krum hice una estupidez, por poco muero y… Creo que lo importante es decir que tu eres mi conciencia, la única que da luz a mi lúgubre mundo y lo que evitan que me maten.

Lo he dicho y lo volveré a decir : Soy un idiota por dejarte.

Perdoname.

Si salgo vivo de esta, juro que hablare todo esto contigo, que intentare solucionar todo. Si no salgo vivo, por lo menos quiero dejarte en la mejor posición de todas. Por eso he escrito esto. El futuro del mundo mágico queda en tus manos, confió en que Ron, Neville, Luna y los gemelos te ayuden a lograrlo. Si yo estoy muerto, Voldemort estará confiado en que ya no ahí peligro y regresara. Solo sigue los pasos de Priscob y lo lograras.

Te amo Mione y lo siento.

Tu idiota favorito, Harry"

Hermione termino de leer con una media sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos. Su novio podría ser tan emotivo al mismo tiempo que gracioso y no pudo evitar reírse. Aun recordaba como el peleo feroz contra los dragones, como en el cielo volaba trazando un vuelo perfecto e incluso como al terminar el simplemente seguía intentando ponerse de pie. Se limpio los ojos con la manga de su blusa y releyó la carta. Era como si los sucesos de hacia mas de un año recién pasaran, cada palabra parecía coincidir con lo que afrontaba Hermione en este momento. Harry no estaba, pero aun si se las ingenio para repetirle que la amaba, explicarle el porque lo hacia y de paso aliviar su alma un poco. La releyó una vez mas, antes de darse cuenta que otro sobre venia anexo.

Se dispuso a guardar la carta en su guardapelo con forma de corazón, el cual quito de su cadena junto a los anillos y maestros de Harry. Al Abrirlo pudo ver adentro las palabras que Harry grabo "Para mi mejor amiga, mi novia y mi vida". Sus lagrimas volvieron a asomarse esta vez de alegría. ¿Cuantas veces en el día podía recordar le cuanto la amaba? Y eso que no estaba presente. En el otro lado vio la foto. Una que tomo Collin, la primera foto que Harry se dejo tomar voluntariamente. Ellos dos, Harry sentado debajo de donde bailaron en navidad del cuarto curso, y ella entre sus piernas, con las manos entrelazadas y sonrientes, al principio ambos sonreía como si no pudieran ser mas felices, luego ella giraba la cabeza para ver a Harry bien, el aprovecho el momento para besarla fugazmente y ambos se reían después.

Lo recordaba tan bien, sobretodo por que Collin saltaba mas que nunca al ver que Harry se la pedía, luego la risa por ver como Collin inmediatamente corría a revelarla. Ese día en conciso parecía tan lejos que se sintió cansada y algo nostálgica. Guardo la carta miniaturizada en el guardapelo y lo regreso a su fino collar. Rasgo el sobre con el sello de Gringgots y vio dos pergaminos, tomo el primero y leyó.

"Yo Harry James Potter hijo de James Potter y Lilian Potter de soltera Evans, en perfecta salud mental y física, dejo todas mis pertenencias al amor de mi vida Hermione Granger. Lo que poseo y mas voloro, desde el dinero en la bóveda de Gringgots hasta la mas misera prenda de ropa que tenga, es para mi mejor amiga.

A Ronald Billius Weasley, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood les dejo mi isla por partes iguales y todo lo que encuentre en ella.

Nadie mas puede reclamar mis pertenencias. A menos que Hermione quiera repartirlas y se que si escoge la ultima opción ella sabrá como hacerlo correctamente. Dejo el control de mis empleados duendes a Dobby, el sabrá si conseguir un nuevo empleador o quedarse a lado de Hermione y mis amigos.

Estos son mis últimos deseos, Espero se respete y se cumplan al pie de la letra"

Nuevamente Harry la sorprendía. ¿Testamento? ¿Cuando lo hizo? Entonces vio el sello en el fondo de la hoja. El símbolo de Gringgots, la firma mágica de un duende y la fecha. Era entre clases, tal vez Harry la pidió a Apahtio y esta era la contestación. Aparto el testamento al ver el otro pergamino, uno mucho mas formal y lleno de datos. El titulo decía.

"Documento de adopción"

Leyó la información, no se creía todo los tecnicismos y montones de datos que contenía. AL ver el nombre de quien adoptaba y a quien, Hermione se quedo asombrada. Reviso que todo fuera legar y exactamente todo lo era. Pues en la parte de abajo ponían el sello de Gringgots y del ministerio. Así como también indicaba que todos los papeles muggles estaban en el banco. Reviso nuevamente creyendo que le engañaban sus ojos. Al ver que tenia una pequeña nota pegada en la parte de atrás leyó.

"Estimado Harry:

Aquí mi respuesta a su petición. Ya he completado en el lado muggle y mágico (aunque costo un poco de ambos lados. Con la ayuda de Támara lo he logrado). Espero sepa que esta haciendo, esto es una responsabilidad mayor. Para cualquier asunto puede contactarme.

Su servidor Apathio"

Inmediatamente guardo los papeles y salio de la cabaña; afuera ante la luz del sol otra vez se cubrió un poco los ojos, camino con toda prisa atravesó los terrenos. Los alumnos seguían viéndola, era mas importante lo que pasaba. Se detuvo en seco al escucharlos en su mente.

{Espera Hermione}dijo la voz de Revé con un dejo de dolor.{Mejor espera, los sentimientos de todos están alterados. Esto solo creara mas complicaciones. Disfruta de este momento de descanso}

Hermione llevo su mano a dentro de la túnica sacando los anillos excalibur dentro lucían algo opacos, pero al quererse comunicar con ellos, estos solo dieron una frase.

{Aun estamos recuperando poder}

Pensó un rato y entendió que dar tales noticias a todos en esos momentos, era como echar mas fuego a la pólvora, su animo era algo decaído y si se entraban se volvería caótico. Tenia que pensar y asimilar lo que recién pasaron antes de saber mas. Al ser honesta con sigo misma ella tenia que terminar de pensar en lo que pasaba, en como continuaría y que problemas tendrían en el futuro. Era incierto todo desde ese punto, pero poco a poco Hermione y todos los demás lograrían hacer lo que Harry se proponía.

Camino un corto camino alrededor del lago, se sentó en la orilla, protegida de las miradas de los que pasaban detrás del enredo de unos arbustos, clavo sus ojos en el agua brillante, pensando… una y otra vez lo mismo. Todavía sentada en la orilla del lago, con el terrible pesar que arrastraba, las palabras de Harry le daban una idea, una idea que le dolería aplicarla, significaba negar lo dicho.

Estaba soleado, y los campos alrededor estaban llenos de personas riendo, y aun cuando ella se sentía distante de ellos como si perteneciera a otra raza, era difícil de creer como su vida debía dar un giro de 180°. Se quedo por un largo tiempo, mirando fijamente el agua, tratando de no pensar en Harry o recordar que el estaba enfrente de peligros inimaginables y cosas desconocidas. Era como si lo viera en el agua, sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro alborotado, esa herida en su frente y su sonrisa algo conciliadora… no, no eran imaginaciones lo veía, solo que en cuanto se dio cuenta se difumino mostrando le su reflejo. Se quedo observando el lago mucho tiempo, y el sol se empezaba ocultar antes de que se diera cuenta que tenia frío.

Se levanto y dio un ultimo vistazo al lago pensando que a lo mejor fueron imaginaciones suyas, luego volvió al castillo, secándose las lagrimas que derramo mientras caminaba.


	56. Capitulo 56- EL comienzo de una Guerra

**Hola a todos. Hasta aquí vamos 2/3 de la historia es decir que solo nos queda el ultimo curso para terminar la historia... tal vez tenga menos capítulos que esta parte... o mas... aun no lo decido pero algo es seguro algunas cosas que he han quedado al aire en los distintos episodios los resolveré con mi clásica forma de hacerlos... que es continuando la historia. Sin mas aquí esta.**

 **EL ultimo capitulo del quinto Curso. Lean, Disfruten y Comenten.**

* * *

EL derecho de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capitulo 56.- El comienzo de una guerra.**

La siguiente semana uno a uno fueron dejando la enfermería, primero fue Daphne, Sofí, luego Luna, Neville, Ron y por ultimo Theo. Ella no quiso continuar en la enfermería después de ver a Hagrid y cuando Madame Pomfrey se entero que no estaba, la busco pero simplemente se negó a regresar. No tenia mucho que hacer realmente al faltar solo 3 días antes de regresar a su casa. Se la pasaba paseando por el castillo sola y vagabundeando, como si esperara encontrarse con Harry o evitando a sus demás amigos. No quería alejarlos, pero cada vez era mas difícil reunirse, cada uno intentando asimilar todo, cada uno intentando aceptar que Harry no estaba con ellos.

Dumbledore la llamo unas veces mas para hablar, la primera reunión fue como quiso, pero cuando el profesor quiso programar una segunda se negó inmediatamente y continuo con su día, sin que alguien mas la buscara o que intentaran de hacerle entrar en razón. Escucho que Draco salio antes de Hogwarts para ir a ver su padre en San Mungo, en la segunda planta de enfermedades mágicas, aunque poco podan hacer. Según se entero por los pasillos, Lucius estaba tan mal que apenas y podían mantenerlo vivo, con la piel color azul y supurando líquidos color blanco de vez en cuando. Por miedo a que fuera una enfermedad nueva y crear una epidemia lo restringieron, solo los Medimagos mas capacitados podrían verlo. ¿Como es que Harry le provoco eso? No lo entendía del todo.

Dumbledore estuvo varios días saliendo al bosque prohibido, y después de mucho batallar con Firenze y los demás centauros logro salvar a Umbridge o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Regreso con la ropa manchada de barro, sngre y rasgada, su cuerpo parecía cubierto de rasguños y golpes, y cada que sonaban muchos pasos ella saltaba y comenzaba a gemir. Las marcas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos parecía que había estado amordazada o colgada de pies y manos durante mucho tiempo. Se la llevaron de inmediato a San Mungo donde la atenderían, en el camino a la salida, Pevees la persiguió haciendo sonidos de cascos y creando que ella estuviera aterrada, corrió tan rápido a los terrenos y se perdió en el camino a Hogsmeade que dejo atrás los aurores que la escoltarían.

Algunos estudiantes corrieron hacia el Hall de entrada para verla escaparse desde un pasillo lateral y los Prefectos de las Casas lo único que trataron, con poco entusiasmo, fue de retenerlos. De hecho, la profesora McGonagall se hundió mas en su silla en la mesa principal después de una leve risa y fue por ver a Umbridge correr con sus piernas pequeñas y rechonchas.

Su ultima tarde en la escuela llego, muchas personas habían terminado de empacar y ya estaban bajando hacia el banquete de fin de año escolar, pero Hermione ni siquiera había empezado. Le costo entrar al cuarto que compartían Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus y Harry, para empacar las cosas de su novio. Nadie las toco y todo parecía en su lugar.

-!Yo lo hago!- dijo Ron, que estaba esperando cerca de la puerta del dormitorio. -Vamos, que me muero de hambre.-

-No Ron, yo lo haré. Ademas no tardare... adelántate...-

Pero cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerro Hermione no hizo ningún esfuerzo para apurarse a empacar. La ultima cosa que querría hacer era participar en el banquete. Estaba preocupada que Dumbledore nombraría a Harry en discurso. Estaba segura que iba a nombrar el regreso de Voldemort; habían tratado de convencer a todos durante el ultimo año, después de todo.

Hermione doblo cuidadosamente cada prenda de Harry y evitando mover mucho sus cosas las guardo en el fondo de su baúl, vio que su novio no tenia muchas cosas dentro de el baúl, seguramente por utilizar la billetera y por ser capas de llevar todo lo de valor encima. Tardo mucho en dejar todo tan bien arreglado, también se introdujo con cuidado a la sala de menesteres y reviso lo que pudo quedar por error.

El cuadro que la enviaba a la torre flotante seguía ahí, por un momento se pregunto si podría hablar con los maestros de Harry ahí dentro. Fue directo al cuadro y sintió como atravesaba un poco, luego como se golpeaba la frente contra el solido lienzo. Se sobo la frente para después tocar el marco, el lienzo he incluso las paredes laterales, nada podría atravesarlo. Dejo salir un sonido de enojo para después regresar a la habitación de Harry, meter su baúl dentro del monedero e ir a su habitación para pasar el discurso de Dumbledore.

Después de guardar todas sus cosas en el monedero junto a las de Harry, se fue por el pasillo lento y haciendo el mayor tiempo posible. Apenas salio de la torre cuando las vio. Daphne, Luna y Sofí platicando mientras se recargaban en el muro.

-Hola Hermi- dijo Luna sonriendo y acercándose para tomar le un brazo. Daphne no espero para agarrar el otro mientras Sofí se colocaba a un lado de ellas.-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-

-¿Como es que no están en la fiesta?-pregunto Hermione.

-Te esperábamos. ¿Que otra cosa haríamos? Una tejón, una águila y una serpiente en la torre de los leones. Pufff, ni que quisiéramos entrar a su sala común a escondidas- dijo Daphne con ese tono de burla que la caracterizaba, pero sin el afán de molestar.

-Que paso con ¿Neville, Ron y Collin?-dijo Hermione observando a las tres- Sus novios...-

-Ellos nos esperaran- dijo Daphne comenzando a caminar lento, como si de verdad supiera que ella quería tomarse su tiempo- Siempre lo harán-

-Y Collin aun no es mi novio- dijo Sofí con una mirada retadora.

-¡La palabra clave es "aun"!- dijeron las tres mirando a la menor.

-Tres contra una. No es justo- dijo Sofí toda roja y avergonzada.

Se rieron mientras continuaron bajando al banquete. Ese sentimiento de soledad y pena desapareció de dentro de su cuerpo, se vio algo contenta por tener a sus amiga a lado, intentando que se sintiera mejor y olvidara un poco a Harry.

-¿Que harán en vacaciones?-pregunto Sofí, sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco.

-Ni idea. Mi madre creo que nos llevara a Astoria y a mi a Grecia o algo así- dijo Daphne encogiéndose de hombros, quitando le importancia.

-Papá quiere que vallamos por un Snorkac de cuernos arrugados, pero estaré pendiente- dijo Luna levantando el galeón de los Pendragon.

-Yo me la pasare aburrida en...-

-Después hablamos de eso Sofí. Tengo que contarte algo-dijo Hermione sonriendo le a Sofí- Solo diré que este verano no te aburrirás mucho-

-Huy…Hermione tiene planes para salir con Sofí- dijo Daphne riéndose- ¿Que harán? Pasearse por el mundo Muggle, ir de compras y pintarse las uñas-

Ambas la miraron con una cara de "¿Enserio?", antes de levantar sus manos y mostrarlas. Sus uñas eran menos largas que las de sus compañeras de habitación, tenían su color natural y jamas se las habían intentado pintar pero se las cuidaban. Simplemente no les llamaba la atención tenerlas pintadas de algún color.

-Ha es cierto. Belleza natural en estado mas puro-dijo Daphne alzando las suyas, pintadas de un tono verde poco natural, algo mágico pasaba en esa pintura.-¿Por que soy la única que las tengo pintadas?-

-Eres muy vanidosa- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y sonriendo al ver su cara ofendida.

-Tu muy enojona -dijo Daphne a Sofí- tu muy sabionda- señalo a Hermione- y tu muy… muy… muy...-

-Rara-termino Luna con una sonrisa coqueta.

Se comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón, mientras seguían bajando. Al llegar al comedor, aquel sentimiento de soledad disminuyo. Gracias a Merlin que el banquete ya estaba servido y el discurso de Dumbledore terminado. Se separaron para sus distintas mesas y tomo asiento a lado de Ron que comía algo lento. De pronto comprendió que ella no era la única que sufría, vio a Neville e incluso a Dennis, todos mirando sus platos bastantes melancólicos.

-Neville ¿Comparas una varita nueva en Ollivander?-pregunto Hermione intentando hacer conversación como las chicas con ella.

-Mi abuela cree que debo intentar reparar la de papá, pero esta en muy mal estado. Seguro después de que vea que mi hechizo de levitación me levita a mi por todos lados, me enviara a comparar una-dijo Neville medio sonriendo- Creo que Ollivander saco unas nuevas varitas… parecen mejores que las anteriores. Incluso mejores que las de Gregorovitch-

-Siempre fueron mejores que las de Gregorovitch- dijo Ron de repente alzando la cabeza.

-Ahí mejores-dijo Hermione riéndose un poco al recordar como Harry se emociono mucho al completar su primera varita.

-¿Como quien?-preguntaron ambos con aire de extrañeza.

-En otros países tiene que tener otros fabricantes. No creo que vengan hasta Londres para comprar una. -dijo Hermione para salir del tema.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa forma-dijo Neville mirando su varita rellena de cinta.- Pero no creo que mi abuela quiera ir tan lejos por una simple varita-

La conversación continuo, animándose cada vez mas y antes de que acabara la comida miro a McGonagall, la cual se levantaba y salia del Gran comedor apoyándose casi del todo en su bastón. Hermione se disculpo con todos y fue a directo a la profesora, no tardo mucho en llegar y cuando se vieron se sonrieron.

-¿Necesitas algo Hermione?-pregunto la profesora al verla cerca.

-Solo necesito saber...¿Cuando Harry envió cartas a Gringgots?-pregunto y al ver la cara que le dio McGonagall supo que ella se sorprendía.

-La verdad. Harry me pidió enviar un par de cartas hace unos meses… eran dos, una para Gringgots y otra para el Profeta- contesto McGonagall después de un momento-¿Por que?-

-¿Vio de que trataban alguna de las dos?-pregunto Hermione.

-Solamente la que envió al Profeta, la otra ya la traía escrita.-Contesto McGonagall con bastante seriedad y alzo la ceja-¿Por que?-

-Curiosidad. Y el echo de que nos dejara un par de sorpresas en el camino- dijo Hermione intentando guardar esa información para la implicada.

McGonagall la analizo un minuto y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablando de las sorpresas que nos dejo… Creo que Harry no podrá ser el mejor en los TIMOS-continuo Hermione nerviosa por la mirada de la profesora. Sirvió. McGonagall la miro mas relajada.

-¿Que la hace pensar eso?- pregunto con una voz calmada.

-No hizo el examen de Estudios Muggles- dijo Hermione aliviada de que no la mirara seria.

-Ese no es ningún problema, para como hizo todo Harry. Si alguien lo supera, solo serias tu o el señor Nott -dijo McGonagall sonriendo- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza-

Al siguiente día todo fue muy lento. Desde el principio, fue escuchar lo que planeaban sus compañeras para vacaciones, luego el bajar entre el gentío de alumnos y luego caminar lento hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Durante el camino todos los miraban, mas que nada por que el grupo de Pendragon se reunió, todos platicaban, se reían y comentaban sus vacaciones. Los únicos mas callados y sumidos en su mente eran Sofí y Theo, los cuales parecían muy preocupados, temerosos y evitando hablar.

Los cubículos del tren se llenaron rápido, y ahí fue cuando todos los Pendragon se despidieron entre ellos, luego de los de su curso y fueron a tomar el mejor cubículo en algún lugar dentro del tren. De paso a los mas alejados de la locomotora se encontraron a Crabbe y Goyle que sin Draco no tenían ni idea de que hacer. Incluso vio a Pansy Parkinson, solo le lanzo una mirada de odio y ella ignoro, no tenia ganas de lidiar con al Slytherin. En el cubículo que tomaron, se colocaron: Ron, Neville, Luna, Sofí, Daphne, Theo y ella. Aunque un poco apretados todos querían evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros. Ginny se había ido con sus compañeras a un compartimiento mas adelante. Al principio del viaje dio su primera ronda como parte de la prefectura, sin embargo todo estaba tan tranquilo que parecía no haber ni un solo alumno en el pasillo. Ayudaba, mas que nada, que en el viaje se unieran Moody como servicio de protección.

-¿Que creen que hará ahora la señora Malfoy con Lucius en el hospital?-Pregunto Neville acariciando su Mimbulus mimbletonia, que ha crecido un gran tamaño durante el año y ahora haciendo extraños ruidos cuando se tocaba.

-Ni idea. Si Lucius no despierta, todo el poder de la familia Malfoy caerá en Draco -dijo Hermione recordando lo leído en las leyes que estudio en sus idas preocupada por la audiencia de Harry.

-¿Que?-pregunto Sofí consternada- Se supone que es una de las familias mas ricas y… todo eso ira a Malfoy-

-Lamentable, pero cierto-dijo Ron mirando por la ventana- Sera problemático-

-¿Que tanto daño pude hacer un niño mimado?-pregunto Luna curiosa.

-Depende mucho.- dijo Theo de repente. -Si es el quien maneja su dinero seria solo un niño mimado mas, si son los mortifagos o el que no debe ser nombrado sera un dolor en el trasero-

El ambiente se puso tenso y el miedo surgió en el rostro de los menores, incluso Neville tembló un poco.

-¿Solo un dolor en el trasero?-pregunto Ron alzando una ceja- ¿De verdad que te dices ser un estratega?-

-¿Que quieres decir con "Te dices ser un estratega"? Soy mejor estratega que tu, amigo- dijo Theo con una sonrisa malévola- Puedo ganarte cuando quiera y donde quiera, incluso con dolor de cabeza-

-¿Estas retando a mi Rony?-dijo Daphne impresionada antes de regresar la sonrisa malévola a Theo- Te recomiendo que empieces a pensar en como no perder horriblemente-

-¿En que piensan chicos?-pregunto Sofí mas aliviada.

-Ajedrez- dijeron Theo y Ron al mismo tiempo con esas miradas de seriedad al hacer una competición.

-Hombres- dijo salir Hermione con un suspiro-¿Por que ahora?-

-¿Por que no?-dijeron ambos ya con las piezas y el tablero en medio de ambos.

-Ademas te recuerdo que nos ganaron, Harry y tu-dijo Daphne sentada sobre la piernas de Ron que ya pensaba en su primer movimiento.

-Eso solo significa que somos mejor equipo que Ron y tu-dijo Hermione sin amedrentarse.

-Hee… que ella aun no era mi novia. No tenia ni idea de como jugaba-dijo Ron moviendo un peón- Tenían ventaja-

-Claro y los Kelpies vuelan-dijo Theo continuando el juego.

Hermione dejo de escuchar y ver como jugaban, se dedico a leer los diferentes recortes de como repeler a los dementores, en un intento de calmar las cartas de histeria reclamando que algunos magos habían visto a Lord Voldemort caminando mas aya de su casa cada mañana. Y eso que no tenían ni idea de aquel que ahora nombraban "Héroe", no estaba cerca. Peor aun, estaba perdido.

(Nota caos: "Quien quiera entender que entienda" Guiño, guiño)

Hermione quito su vista un momento y vio pasar a Marietta, ella aun tenia la cara marcada, mucho menos y al verlos miro el suelo, pasando tan rápido que llamo la atención de todos. Después todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. La verdad aun seguía algo apenada de que su maldicion fuera mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero aun creía que era una traidora y en cierta manera se lo merecía. Después de mucho, mucho, de verdad mucho tiempo después de que empezaran su partida Theo y Ron terminaron con un…

-JAQUE MATE- Grito Ron alzándose y con las manos hacia el techo del tren. Tenia los ojos rojos, la frente perlada en sudor, pero la sonrisa de triunfo era sin igual.

-Lo admito- dijo Theo recargando su cabeza en el asiento, derrotado y seguramente sofocado- Eres muy bueno en ajedrez-

-Bueno, se queda corto- dijo Hermione intentando no ver como se acercaban a Londres.- La ultima vez que Harry jugo contra el, tuvo que esmerarse en pensar… a decir le dolió la cabeza un par de horas-

-Y apenas me dices… Me pude burlar de el por semanas o meses. ¡Los deje ganar con tal de ver como Daphne dormía!-dijo Ron de verdad sorprendido y sorprendiendo a los demas.

-¡RONALD! -grito Daphne completamente roja.

Crookshanks salto del guarda equipajes para caer en medio de sus piernas, Hedwing y Pidwidgeon comenzaron a ulular, aunque en el caso de la lechuza blanca ululaba con enojo. La pobre busco a Harry todos los días a cada hora, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta y la atrajo a ella. Una vez que la tuvo en frente, le explico de alguna forma que Harry no regresaría pronto y que ahora se encargaría de sus cuidados. Al parecer no le gusto. La ataco por un rato antes de ir por Ron y luego Neville, después a cada Pendragon buscando a alguien que le dijera donde estaba Harry. Al final regreso a ella y parecía demasiado enojada, tal vez por que su dueño no estaba por ningún lado. También estaba el asunto con Marlow, de verdad esperaba que el pequeño estuviera con Harry y nada le pasara, por que en el ministerio no informaron nada de un Bowtruckle perdido.

Su corazón se acelero y la respiración le paro al ver que el tren aminoraba la marcha y entraba en Kings Cross. Hermione pensó que nunca antes había regresado sin Harry a su alrededor, no es como si dependiera de el, ahora era la primera ves que viajaba sin el, la primera en que regresaba de Hogwarts sin el… pero lo que le hizo recuperar el aire y concentrase fue la circunferencia en su dedo anular derecho. El anillo de compromiso que Harry le dio, una promesa de que regresaría por ella y la haría su esposa. Solo tendría que esperar. No. Esperar era lo que menos aria, se movería contra Voldemort, demostraría que Harry no era el único que podía hacerle cara y que la guerra estaba a punto de ser declarada, estaba bajo el control de Harry y Hermione… Potter.

Cuando finalmente el pitido del tren indico el frenado total, bajo con la ayuda de todos l jaula de Hedwing y en su pequeña cesta a Crookshanks, se preparo para lo que pudieran decir sus padres al tener dos mascotas. Con su gato acanelado estaban mas que acostumbrados, de echo lo mimaban la mayoría del tiempo, con Hedwing… no estaba del todo segura. Mucho menos con lo que pasaria antes de regresar a su casa. Y no quería pensar que dirían al contarle lo de Harry. No lo del compromiso, eso seguro haría pegar un grito a su madre y su padre la encerraría en casa por el resto del tiempo hasta sus veinte o treinta. Mejor no lo mencionaría, hasta que estuvieran listos, lo cual podría ser nunca. Después de todo su padre siempre le decía que era su niña y que jamas lo dejaría de ser.

Bajaron con cuidado casi todas las pertenencias de cada uno, pero antes de bajar y cuando nadie mas se daba cuenta Hermione le dio un pergamino a Theo, el cual la vio extrañado y empezó a abrirlo.

-No lo hagas aquí- señalo Hermione rápidamente -Hazlo en cuanto estés solo. Es una sorpresa de Harry para todos. Llama le en cuanto creas que es necesario-

-¿Que es?-pregunto Theo confuso.

-Camelot- dijo Hermione sonriendo le un poco.

-¿El cuento?-pregunto Theo aun mucho mas confuso que antes.- Ese de Arturo, merlín, excalibur y esas cosas-

-Ya lo entenderás- dijo Hermione – Disfruta el verano-

Bajo viendo como Theo se quedo parado en el pasillo del tren, aun sin entender nada y sosteniendo el pedazo de papel con fuerza. Con el pergamino en la mano y mirándola incrédula.

Daphne se despidió Ron con un beso y de todos antes de ir a buscar a Astoria junto a su madre, Luna inmediatamente fue con Neville hacia su abuela y por como la señora Longbottom abrazo a su amiga, supo que recién se enteraba del noviazgo de ambos. Incluso vio la sorpresa del señor Lovegood que inmediatamente pareció fascinado y por como Neville estaba rojo supo que habían dicho algo vergonzoso.

Se pararon en la linea para salir al anden y ingresar a Kings Cross con el sumo cuidado y sin levantar sospechas en los muggles. Cuando el inspector señalo a que pasaran, Hermione, Ron y Sofí, lo hicieron. No esperaron una sorpresa del otro lado y en cuanto la vieron sus ojos se hicieron mas grande ya que un grupo de personas los estaban esperando.

Allí estaba Ojo Loco, luciendo un poco siniestro con su sombrero hongo puesto sobre su ojo mágico como habría hecho para ir a San Mungo, sus manos nudosas sujetaban un largo bastón, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una voluminosa capa de viaje. Tonks estaba junto a él, su deslumbrante cabello rosa chicle globo brillaba con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través del sucio vidrio del techo de la estación, vestía un jeans remendado y una remera púrpura brillante que tenia la inscripción Las Hermanas Anormales. Al lado de Tonks estaba Lupin, su cara pálida, su cabello gris, un largo y deshilachado impermeable cubría un raído pulóver y pantalones. Al frente del grupo estaban el Señor y la Señora Weasley, vestidos con sus ropas muggles, y Fred y George, quienes estaban vestidos los dos con chaquetas nuevas de marca en el mismo colorido verde, de material escamoso.

-¡Ron, Ginny!- Llamo la Señora Weasley, yendo hacia delante abrazo a sus hijos fuertemente. -Oh, y Hermione cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien- mintió Hermione como todas las veces anteriores.

-Hola, Hermione- dijo Lupin, cuando la Señora Weasley la dejo ir.

-Hola- dijo Hermione -No me lo esperaba... ¿Que están haciendo todos aquí?-

-Hemos venido a hablar de...- dijo Lupin con una leve sonrisa - Queríamos hablar con los tíos de Harry, contarles lo que ha pasado y… contarles la noticia-

-¿Con sus tíos? No se si es un buena idea- dijo Hermione cortante. Después de todo odiaba a los familiares de Harry por provocar le tanto daño.

-Oh, creo que si es necesario-gruño Moddy inclinándose el sombrero-¿Esos son ellos, los Dursley?-

Él señalo con su pulgar encima de su hombro, su ojo mágico evidentemente mirando a través de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y del sombrero hongo. Hermione ni siquiera se inclino a verlos, pues desde hacia un minuto vio como cruzaban la entrada del anden. Eran los tres Dursley, quienes estaban absolutamente asombrados con la cantidad de magos presentes.

-Hola, mi niña- dijo la voz de su padre girándose y viéndolo. Seguía igual que siempre y con esa sonrisa incluso parecía mas joven-¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo?-

Hermione no resistió, abrazo a su padre con fuerza al mismo tiempo que a sus madre y aguanto todas sus ganas de llorar. De todas formas se enterarían en unos minutos. Su mamá le acaricio el cabello y su padre el palmeo la espalda, eso la reconforto un poco y le dio algo de fuerza.

El señor Weasley fue el segundo en saludar a sus padres, luego la señora Weasley. En cuanto vieron a los Dursley parados junto a ellos, se vieron como si supieran que algo realmente malo pasaba. No se equivocaban de todos.

-No hablemos aquí- dijo Moddy Señalando afuera de la estación. Hermione intento seguirlos, y sus padres a ellos, pero la señora Weasley intento detenerla.

-Esta vez no Molly- dijo la voz del señor Weasley mas fuerte y segura que nunca escucho- Ella tiene que escuchar y creo que le ayudaremos si les contamos también a sus padres-

-Pero Arthur...-

-Ellos vienen y punto- dijo el señor Weasley impresionando incluso a sus propios hijos.

Antes de que Molly reaccionara, Lupin tomo a sus padres y Moddy camino directo a la salida. El señor Weasley caminaba detrás de ellos, con la señora Weasley evitando que Ron o cualquiera otro de sus hijos los siguiera. Sofí no entendía que pasaba. De echo Hermione la tomo del brazo y la arrastraba junto con los demás, la chica le mandaba miradas con miles de preguntas ella solo le dijo en voz baja que pronto se enteraría.

Salieron por la puerta que daba a Stable st, recorrieron la calle lateral hasta el parque en la esquina a lado de Lewis cubitt walk. Se quedaron un momento antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

-Hola, tal vez me recuerden del año pasado- dijo el Señor Weasley agradablemente a Vernon Dursley mientras que se paraba enfrente de él-Soy Arthur Weasley-

Vernon cambio poco a poco en un color rojizo y miro ferozmente al Señor Weasley, pero eligió no decir nada, en parte, quizás, porque a los Dursleys los excedían en numero de dos en uno. La tía de Harry lucia aterrada y preocupada. Dudley, entretanto, parecía tratar de lucir pequeño e insignificante, un hecho en que estaba fallando en el acto. Hermione le lanzo una mirada de furia y este se puso completamente rojo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Nosotros pensamos que podíamos tener unas palabras con usted sobre Harry- dijo el Señor Weasley con una sonrisa triste.

-Si- gruño Moddy- Ademas de como era tratado cuando estaba en su casa-

El bigote de Vernon parecía que se erizaba con indignación. Posiblemente por el sombrero hongo que le daba la absoluta impresión equivocada de que estaba tratando con su alma gemela, se dirigió a Moddy.

-Yo no soy consiente que sea asunto suyo lo que pasa en mi casa-dijo Vernon en una mala decisión

-Yo creo que con lo que no eres consiente es en que ustedes están metidos en problema con todo el mundo mágico, Dursley- gruñó Moddy con una mueca muy infantil.

-De cualquier forma, ese no es el punto- interrumpió Tonks, que su pelo rosa parecía llamar la atención de todos los que pasaban- El punto es, que...-

No pudo continuar.

-¿Que pasa con mi sobrino?-pregunto Petunia antes de que continuara Tonks, todos permanecieron silenciosos sobre todo Hermione.

-Algo le paso a Harry ¿Verdad?-dijo su mamá, con su lógica y percepción a todo lo que Hermione esperaba.

-Esta desaparecido-dijo Lupin con la voz baja.

-Mi primo ¿Desaparecido?-dijo Dudley con al voz sorprendida y temerosa.

-Cómo si te importara-dijo Hermione con frialdad, pero Dudley no bajo la vista la encaro.

-CLARO QUE MI IMPORTA ES. ES MI PRIMO-Dijo Dudley intentando no gritar.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de golpearlo todos los días en el colegio, de quitarle lo que el quería, de herirlo diariamente-contesto Hermione callando a Dudley.-De hacer que sus primeros años fueran un invierno-

-TU NO LE HABLARAS ASÍ A MI...-

-Y usted, pedazo de animal. No se dirigirá a mi hija nuevamente o despertara en la cama de un hospital- dijo su padre a Vernon con sus ojos oscurecidos, con tanta frialdad y con la voz tan calmada que Hermione incluso pensó que Harry hizo bien en temer a sus padres. Luego regreso su mirada sonriente y termino con un- Por favor-

-A lo verdaderamente importante Dany- dijo su mamá- ¿Que le paso al chico?-

Esperaron, al parecer nadie quería hablar.

-Hace una semana- comenzó Moddy moviendo su ojo en todas direcciones- Un atentado en nuestro ministerio ocurrió, los implicados fueron magos oscuros. Para resumirlo todo, un grupo de chicos, entre ellos algunos de los amigos de Harry y… Hermione aquí presente participaron en resguardar cosas importantes.-

Hermione miro a su mamá que le lanzo una mirada de "Ya hablaremos", eso no era bueno cuando se la daba. Miro a Sofí que sujetaba con fuerza su baúl, pero escuchaba atentamente mientras lanzaba unas miradas de furia a los Dursley, seguro por lo del maltrato a su ídolo y figura a seguir.

-Intentaron avisarnos- intervino Lupin seguramente para librarla un poco del castigo seguro que tendría.- Al final, se encontraron con el mago mas oscuro de nuestra época. Harry peleo con todo lo que tenia, pero… lamentablemente no fue suficiente. En un acto heroico, se enfrento cara a cara con el culpable y por lo que se pudo ver, estuvo a punto de ganar…-

Cuando Lupin no pudo continuar, Tonks salio para ayudarlo.

-La pelea termino con ambos separados de todos los demás presentes. No pudimos detener al mago y… no encontramos a Harry desde entonces-

-Mi primo… el… ¿Como?-tartamudeo Dudley.

-No tenemos idea- dijo el señor Weasley observando como varias personas pasaban con celulares y con la mirada desviada a todos los dispositivos muggles.- Pero se cree que sigue vivo-

-Esta vivo- dijeron Hermione, Sofí y por muy sorprendente que fuera Dudley.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hermione sin poderse contener.

-Harry es demasiado fuerte y poderoso para dejarse matar, es tan rápido que nadie lo alcanza cuando el lo desea- dijo Dudley sin un atisbo de duda.- Harry pudo eliminar a ese mago y por alguna causa no lo hizo…-

-Estaba herido- dijo Sofí con la mirada baja- Entro a la batalla herido. Sin contar que peleo con el profesor Dumbledore y con Voldemort en la misma hora. Fue demasiado para el-

-Ho… mi sobrino. No lo creo, no quiero creerlo- dijo la señora Dursley con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Regresara. Me lo prometió -dijo Hermione mirando a sus padres- El me dio un juramento-

-¿INQUEBRANTABLE?- fue la pregunta general.

-¿Cuándo?-fue la pregunta de su mamá. Como siempre llevaba la delantera por varios pasos.

-No fue inquebrantable, solo fue de palabra. En una visión después de los acontecimientos-dijo Hermione mintiendo un poco para que no se enteraran que pudo detener a su novio y lo dejo ir. Ademas oculto su mano dentro de su sudadera evitando que viera el anillo de compromiso.

-Aun así… ¿Lo buscaran?-pregunto la señora Dursley con rapidez.

-De eso no lo dude- dijo Lupin moviendo el cuello.

-Si eso es todo- gruño Vernon Dursley con la voz bastante molesta.

-Con usted si- Dijo Lupin.

-Una cosa mas- dijo Moddy acercándose bastante a Vernon. Le miro con ambos ojos y el hombre enorme salto de la impresión. - Tendre un par de ojos sobre usted… un paso en falso y creame que desaparecerá del mapa-

Vernon gruño, antes de tomar a la señora Dursley y alejándose a paso apresurado, pareciendo querer estar lo mas lejos posible.

-Cualquier cosa contacten me… ¿Cuidaran de Hedwing?-dijo Dudley viendo a sus padres irse.

-Yo la cuido- dijo Hermione decidida, y miro a sus padres que al parecer no les molestaba eso.

-Bueno… adiós- dijo Dudley caminando detrás de sus padres que ya giraban en la esquina.

Moddy no les quita la vista mágica, incluso Hermione se pregunto si los seguiría vigilando hasta que pasaran su rango de visión. De un momento a otro el señor Weasley se acerco a ella y Sofí, con una sonrisa torcida. Lupin parecía incomodo y Tonks intentaba atraer la atención del ex auror.

-¿De que otra cosa quieren hablarnos?-pregunto su mamá con una media sonrisa antes de que pudieran decir algo.

-De la situación de Sophia- dijo el señor Weasley abriendo los ojos al ver como un pequeño helicóptero pasaba volando encima de ellos.-¿Eso es un epiloptero?-

-Helicóptero mi querido Arthur- corrigió su padre con su sonrisa natural.

-¿De mi?-pregunto Sofí bastante confundida-¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi situación?-

Esperaron un segundo.

-Hace algunos meses en secreto y con la ayuda del banco mágico, iniciaron un tramite bastante delicado- comenzó Lupin mirando a sus padres, en lugar de Sofí que era la mas interesada.- Nos enteramos apenas hace un par de horas y… logramos retener la historia, pero solo es temporal-

-Al punto por favor- dijo su padre serio.

-Harry te adopto como parte de la casa Potter- dijo Hermione mirando a la chica.- Lo que significa que ahora eres parte de su familia-

Abrió la boca y sus ojos se agrandaron. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el labio le tembló.

-Yo… Harry, el… ¿Por que?- Dijo Sofí ya derramando gruesas lagrimas. De tristeza o alegría, eso la desconcertó un poco al ver que podía ser una combinación de ambas.

-Te consideraba su hermana menor y… creo que de alguna forma logro hacerlo realidad- dijo Hermione abrazándola y reconfortándola lo mejor que podía- No quería que siguieras sufriendo en ese orfanato -

-Exacto- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa y quitándose una lagrima de sus ojos. Su cabello lucio un poco mas claro, pero lo controlo para evitar que los muggles se percataran.- Ahora eres Sophia L'angelo Potter-

-Ahora entiendo...- dijo Sofí con su voz apagada, entre llantos y la sudadera de Hermione- Siempre venia la directora del orfanato por mi… pero hoy no la vi y penseque se olvido de mi-

-Eso es lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes. No podemos enviarla con los Dursley y técnicamente no ahí un lugar donde se quede en vaca… -comenzó Moddy girando su ojo rápido.

-Entendemos- dijo su padre sonriente- Es una alegría para nosotros poderla cuidar en lo que regresa Harry-

-En cuanto al dinero, mi familia los ayudara.- dijo El señor Weasley risueño y mas animado.

-No es necesario, Harry procuro que eso no fuera un problema-dijo Hermione aun acariciando la cabeza de Sofí.

-Ese novio tuyo, ya tenia todo previsto ¿No? Ahora entiendo por que estas loquita por el, sorpresa tras sorpresa, descubrimiento tras descubrimiento, Misterio y esa sonrisa-dijo su mamá también consolando a Sofí.

-¡MAMÁ!- Dijo Hermione completamente roja ya que en parte tenia razón.

-Si Sofí se queda con ustedes, todo esta arreglado. Tenemos que irnos, muchas cosas que arreglar en el ministerio e intentar averiguar lo que planea el que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Moddy colocándose el sombrero y girándose- Buenas tardes-

-Que seco- dijo Tonks riéndose un poco- Nos vemos fue un gusto saludarlos nuevamente señores Granger-

-Adiós, pasare a ver como están las cosas en vacaciones- dijo el señor Weasley apurándose y mirando el cielo como si quisiera ver nuevamente al helicóptero.

-Nos vemos luego. Hermione, señores Granger con su permiso- dijo Lupin siguiendo a la aurora.

Sus padres la vieron y ella sonrió un poco.

-Una primavera movida-dijo su papá tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola.

-Bastante-dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco al ver que sus padres la apoyaban

Sofí lucia mas calmada y sonreía mucho, parecía que al fin comprendía las palabras de ser una Potter, no de sangre pero si de apellido. Se encaminaron ellas dos tomadas de la mano y siguiendo a sus padres, mientras comentaban que ya hablarían mas afondo en su casa. Sofí asentía como una niña pequeña fascinada por ir a un lugar diferente al Orfanato.

Mientras caminaban con el ruido de los autos, las voces de las personas y el sol golpeándole el rostro se preguntaba, ¿Si eso quería Harry para ese verano? Pasarla en su casa o en la madriguera y en a lado de su familia, los Pendragon. Parecía como si el universo conspirara cada vez para arruinar los momentos de poca felicidad que su novio y futuro prometido pudiera tener. La tristeza la embargo nuevamente al darse cuenta que ella iría a su casa, tomaría una ducha, se cambiara, comería algo mientras era cuestionada de sus padres y su nueva cuñada, vería si podía sacar libros de la biblioteca infinita y intentaría planear sus siguientes movimientos para el próximo curso de Hogwarts. Pero lo que la entristecía era que en alguna parte, en un lugar muy diferente, Harry estaba solo y seguramente enfrentándose a peligros y retos inimaginables. Sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse en lo importante del momento, ir a donde podría descansar de miradas curiosas y pensar en un plan para ayudar.

No tenia caso torturarse mentalmente, después de todo, en su dedo anular descansaba la promesa de que Harry regresaría.

Al otro lado del mundo en un lugar desconocido, la espesura del una selva era golpeada por la llovizna que caía silenciosa y mojaba todo. El lugar estaba lleno con un montón de vegetación, desde arboles bastantes gruesos y llenos de diferentes tonos de verdes, arbustos que alcanzaban varios metros de alto y la arena que era abatida por la olas que golpeaban la costa. Todo en aquel lugar era tranquilo, exceptuando los sonidos de diferentes animales que; gritaban, rugían y silbaban a lo lejos. El sonido de los arboles al ser movidos por las ráfagas de aire que las azotaban suavemente y los chapoteos del agua que se creaban por la lluvia. En aquella región parecía todo realmente mojado. La luz del amanecer golpeo la copa de los arboles haciendo que el verde brillaba tan vivo que lucia irreal, el café intenso de los troncos de los arboles e incluso la arena blanca que brillaba con pequeños destellos a la luz de un nuevo día y que le daban a toda esa isla un aire de mucha vida.

La única sombra fuera de lugar en ese entorno natural era de un adolescente tirado en medio enterrado entre la arena aferrado con una mano a una raíz que sobresalía de la arena. Su pantalón desgarrado, su cara sucia, su camisa abierta con tres enormes tajos y dejando al descubierto su pecho donde la figura de un tatuaje con forma extraña se veía, en su pierna descansaba una bolsa que parecía inmune a mojarse, en su mano lucia un pergamino bastante húmedo pero que no cambiaba ni un poco y mostraba unas letras apenas "Mereo...". La sangre le escurría de su nariz, boca, hasta de la ceja cortada que tenia. Aquel adolescente que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Un trueno retumbo a la lejanía callando todo por un segundo. El adolescente abrió los ojos lentamente revelando que eran de un tono verde intenso, pero su mirada era muy tranquila.

Harry Potter se inclino a un lado, intentado recordar que pasaba y valla si lo recordó. Ya que pocas cosas sorprendían a Harry, después de todo en su vida recibió grandes sorpresas. Al año sorpresa sus padres murieron. A los cuatro sorpresa vivirás en una alacena. A sus 11 sorpresa eres un mago y el mago oscuro que mato a tus padres están vivos y quiere matarte. A los doce sorpresa vuela a tu colegio de magos en un auto volador para detener a un basilisco que petrifica a todos por mandato de la versión joven del que te quiere matar. A los 13 sorpresa un asesino renombrado que es tu padrino va por ti para matarte aunque realmente no es cierto solo quiere protegerte del verdadero asesino que es la rata de tu amigo. A los 14 sorpresa tienes el alma del que mato a tus padre en tu frente a si que entra en un torneo homicida y enfrentarte a varios retos para conseguir anillos con gran poder, dato adicional no evitaras que el mago oscuro tome tu sangre para recuperar un cuerpo propio. A los 15 sorpresa quedas encerrado en donde menos quieres estar intenta conseguir un ejercito, negocia con duendes, pelea con gigantes y muéstrales la verdad a los centauros poniendo en riego tu cuerpo, para luego ir a salvar objetos poderosos del que te quiere matar, a se me olvida decir que en medio de la refriega te intentaran poseer y luego tendrás que ir por el poder de merlín y que **CAERÁS** desde lo mas alto del cielo.

Eso precisamente es lo que le había pasando a Harry. Pero regresemos a como empezó todo. Es decir hacia mas de un par de días… o parecido a eso. Por muy loco que sonara su tiempo estaba distorsionado.

¿Que le depararía el futuro? Como siempre era un misterio. Y lo afrontaría todo con tal de regresar junto a Hermione.

Al saltar al vórtice que lo ingeriría, espero algo muy fuerte, un dolor increíble o simplemente que su mente explotara. Lo raro fue que no sintió ni un piquete de mosquito. Su mente estaba cansada. Cuando sus pies llegaron algo firme simplemente pensó que estaría en tierra firme, solo que aun que tenia los ojos abiertos no podía ver nada. La mas absoluta oscuridad lo cubría, tanto que no podía ver ni sus mano a milímetros de su cara. Y como si encendieran una luz en la planta de sus pies pudo observar un poco, sobretodo sus pies. Harry no dudo en dar un paso cuando nada sucedió, y tan pronto como lo hizo el piso… por llamarle de alguna forma, comenzó a surgir. Un sendero blanco y luminoso que avanzaba recta, se perdía en la vista y dejaba el efecto de que la vista estaba viendo un dibujo en blanco y negro.

El segundo paso no cambio su perspectiva, el cuarto y el quinto le dieron a entender que por mas que avanzara esa imagen no cambiaría. Al pasar unos 5 minutos caminando se detuvo. Nada parecía cambiar y eso le desconcertaba mucho.

{No te detengas}dijo la voz que escuchaba siempre en sueños, esa voz proveniente del velo y que sonaba muy antigua.

{¿Por que?}pregunto Harry.

No es que le fuera indiferente una nueva voz en su cabeza, después de todo teniendo a 4 personas a Hermione platicando con el y dándole indicaciones un año completo ya no le asustaba una voz misteriosa en su cabeza. En ese momento le hubiera interesado mas su nombre que la voz, pero las palabras eran extrañas. ¿A donde quería que fuera si todo era igual?

Su respuesta llego de inmediato. Detrás de su espalda sonó un "Crack", giro a tiempo para ver como el camino blanco se desmoronaba directo a donde el estaba, intento hacerse a un lado, sin embargo al intentar pisar en lo negro sintió eso que le daba al estar a punto de caer… perdió el equilibrio. Resbalo como si no hubiera nada entre lo negro y lo blanco. Apenas consiguió aferrarse con una mano al camino blanco.

{Date prisa}dijo al voz sonando aburrida{Entre mas tiempo pase, mas rápido ira}

Harry no contesto, estaba bastante ocupado levantándose y subiéndose al camino, aun le dolía la costilla y su espalda era un recordatorio constante de las lecciones que tenia por todos lados. Tardo un minuto en subirse y lo hizo justo al momento en que el camino le quedaba a centímetros de el. Comenzó a correr, igual que antes hacia adelante no cambiaba nada, pero al mirar atrás veía como el piso resquebrajado se alejaba.

{Por lo menos avanzo}dijo Harry bajando la velocidad.

{No realmente avanzas nada. Apurate antes de que me aburra mas}dijo la voz gruñendo.

{¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Seras mi nuevo maestro?}pregunto Harry haciéndole caso, no tenia otra cosa mas que hacerlo.

No contesto la voz. Por lo cual Harry continuo corriendo. Al principio fue un poco agitado, sobretodo por ir a su máxima velocidad y por unos minutos sintió que llegaría pronto a esa velocidad, fuera a donde fuera. Se arrepintió de pensarlo después de lo que le parecieron unas 3 horas o mas. Sudaba como loco, sus fuerzas flaqueaban cada tanto haciendo que disminuyera la velocidad y empezaba a enojarse mucho. Lo enloquecía que pasara el tiempo que pasara, y a pesar de correr con todas sus fuerzas no lograra llegar a ningún lado. Corría con menos velocidad cada cierto tiempo, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo y tampoco si tenia que hacer algo especial.

Cansado, harto, recuperando el aire y se sentía a punto de desmayar, quería un lugar donde dormir, incluso aceptaría dormir en un montón de tierra. Si tan solo ese camino fuera mas ancho y menos resquebrajadizo. Comenzó a caminar sintiéndose extraño, algo cambio, tal vez era que estaba hambriento, cansado, adolorido y con la mente a punto de explotar.

-Un poco mas, Solo necesitas seguir avanzando. Vamos no te detengas. Por Mione- se auto animo Harry aun conservando esa sensación rara, como si lo vieran, como si alguien en ese lugar lo observara. Cerro los ojos para descansar los ojos del blanco camino y descansar un poco. Como si en sus parpados hubiera otra cosa mas que carne, apareció una imagen que le altero su corazón y aliento, si era posible alterarlo mas que al correr y quitarle lo que en correr perdió.

Hermione con una pijama, un parque en la mejilla, sus pies descalzos y sin embargo lo que le llamaba mas la atención era su ojos rojos llorosos y esa expresión de enojo que le hacia ver como una fiera. Valla que le encantaba ver esa fase guerrera en esos ojos, aunque su ropa dijera que era completamente inofensiva.

Tal vez era que estaba concentrado tanto en su imagen que no se percato que estaba sentada bajo un árbol pequeño y sentada era por la posición que estaba, por que debajo de ella solo estaba el aire o lo que creía que era aire. Era como si ambos estuvieran en el cielo, flotando sin ninguna preocupación y viéndose todo el tiempo. No quería romper ese momento, por si no era real.

-¿Regresaras pronto?- dijo Hermione mirándole con esperanza en los ojos, una voz que denotaba algo de enfado.

-No lo se- contesto Harry dando un par de pasos y sin importarle si caía al vació o si alguna fuerza mágica se lo impedía, el llegaría a ella sin importarle nada ni nadie. Cuando lo logro se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura, sus ojos color miel le incitaron a besarla a tomar esos labios rosas, sentir su aliento y saborear nuevamente esas sensaciones que lo embargaban al estar con ella.

Los ojos de su novia se abrieron de un momento a otro, como si recordara algo. -Dumbledore...-comenzó Hermione pero el no desperdiciaría ese momento con cuestiones secundaria.

-Olvida todo el mundo, en este momento solo somos notros- dijo Harry alzando las manos para tocar la tersa piel de Hermione, sin embargo sus dedos la atravesaron como un fantasma, solo que mas cálido y un poco electrizantes. Observo su parche en la mejilla y no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Estas bien?-

-Lo estaría, si estuvieras aquí conmigo- dijo Hermione con la voz molesta y sus ojos denotaron mas su furia contenida.

-Perdón.-dijo Harry sabiendo que ella seguramente ya estaba en Hogwarts y eso requería un tiempo, tiempo que el paso corriendo.- Tenia que... yo...-

-Lo se- dijo Hermione muy molesta aunque sus palabras fueran ciertas- Solo has lo mejor que puedas he intenta regresar. Te amo y sin ti yo… no podría ser feliz-

-También te amo, no sabes cuanto- contesto Harry intentando pegar su frente a la de ella y observar sus ojos mucho mejor- Estaremos juntos en cuanto regrese y jamas me alejare de ti. No importa si tu te enojas conmigo, estaré pegado a ti durante meses, años, durante las noches, los días, llueva, truene o se destruya el mundo; Cuando regrese seremos solo nosotros dos-

Solo ellos, si eso haría. Los dos juntos y recuperando los momentos que perdieran juntos.

-Eres… eres...tan...- dijo Hermione soltando lagrimas e intentando tocar su cara pero como las manos de Harry solo atravesaron piel. Sus ojos cambiaron a preocupación, tristeza y dolor- Estarás solo y no podre estar ahí… por favor… por favor. Amor, se fuerte

-Lo soy por que tu me amas- dijo Harry sonriendo y sabiendo que solo por esas palabras de Hermione correría cien veces mas para alcanzar su objetivo, acerco su labios a la de ella y antes de poder tocarla y todo se disolviera en luz blanca.

Abrió los ojos, seguía en el camino blanco igual de inclinado que con Hermione, solo que con la diferencia que ahora tenia mucha mas convicción, sentía sus fuerzas renovadas y las ganas de llegar al final de todo eso para regresar con Hermione. Giro al escuchar nuevamente sonido del sendero rompiéndose, y si a pesar del gran avance que hizo parecía que no fue ninguno al final. Saco la varita de su pantalón, la tomo con fuerza y vertió su magia en ella, al segundo se sintió diez veces fuerte solo que esta vez envió toda la magia de Utgar a sus piernas, si quería terminar pronto tendría que aprovecharse de todos sus conocimientos. El camino ya se caía casi debajo de sus pies, inclino las rodillas y al siguiente micro segundo sintió el aire corriendo por su rostro con una velocidad demencial.

A toda velocidad continuo corriendo, diez, veinte, treinta, sesenta minutos, dos, cuatro, ocho, doce, veinticuatro horas, uno, tres, siete días… La verdad es que no importaba cuanto tiempo corrió. Solo que su magia se vació por completo, cada musculo de su cuerpo ardía como si lo quemaran en la braza mas caliente, su mente estaba al borde de enloquecer, el sudor hacia horas que se evaporo y que ya no producía. Continuaba avanzando solo por las palabras de Hermione "Se fuerte".

{¿Estas listo para darte por vencido?}pregunto la voz dentro de su cabeza.{Ya ríndete}

-No- jadeo Harry intentando seguir avanzando, pero al contrario que su pensamiento su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando callo al suelo con los puños cerrados, los brazos en un angulo de noventa grados en el sendero y la mirada hacia abajo, jadeando e intentando no perder la conciencia.

{¿Por que no te rindes?}pregunto la voz esta vez mas gruesa y furiosa{ Seria mucho mas fácil}

-Si… mas fácil- jadeo Harry y tosió al ya no tener casi nada de agua en su cuerpo la garganta le ardió- No lo mejor… Es tan sencillo hacer lo fácil que todos toman ese camino.- Dijo Harry apoyándose en las rodillas y levantando el rostro, abrió los ojos a todo lo que lo dejaban sus músculos y levanto el pie para apoyarlo en el camino- Del otro lado...hacer lo correcto lastima, martiriza, aflige, atormenta y aveces parece imposible, es difícil y casi todo el tiempo te deja tirado en el suelo sudando, sangrando, con la mente a punto de romperse y con el alama destrozada. Tienes razón es fácil rendirse, pero prefiero pelear y tomar el camino largo. Escojo ... - Atrayendo las diminutas fuerzas que le quedaban y intentando levantarse del todo. Pero su espalda ya no reaccionaba y su piernas se entumieron en un angulo mayor de noventa grados- … seguir adelante-

Nuevamente escucho el sonido del camino rompiéndose a su espalda solo que esta vez no pudo ni voltear, sus músculos se negaron y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Lo sabia por experiencia, estaba a punto de desmayarse. No podría dar ni un paso mas y tampoco hacer nada para seguir el camino hacia adelante, su cuerpo ya era como el de un títere con las cuerdas cortadas, no se movería mas. Una pequeña risa en la garganta de alguien sonó.

{Respuesta correcta, mi rey}dijo la voz en su cabeza.

El camino callo a sus pies, antes de sentirse caer por lo que fuera que tiraba hacia abajo de el agito su mano intentando sostenerse de lo único que veía, el propio camino. Sus dedos se aferraron a la blancura, solo que no tardaría en resquebrajarse y caer nuevamente. Y tal como pensó cayo.

Durante lo que pareció un minuto se sintió flotar, con la mano aun aferrada a la aparte del camino que sostenía con fuerza y estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió lo mismo que al entrar en ese lugar. Nada. Por un instante pensó que de verdad estaba muerto. Tampoco podía moverse, aunque no era raro después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. El esperaba encontrarse con sus padres, tal ves con Kreacher pero simplemente estaba cayendo. De un momento a otro sentía su cara fría azotada por el viento y como ya no solo era blanco y negro, era como si viera desde muy alto, algunas nubes grises por debajo de el y remarcándose en el azul obscuro intenso del mar. Algo que llamo su atención fue una fina linea de tierra que veía a la derecha, luego la pequeña curva que existían en el horizonte. Era de noche y para colmo parecia ser una tormenta.

¿Curva?

De un momento para otro se dio cuenta que pasaba, y eso ocurría al mismo tiempo que sentía un tirón del estomago demencial. Caía sin ninguna limitación. Bajaba a una velocidad de vértigo, el aire le pasaba por la cara como pequeñas dagas arañando y rascando su rostro. Intento encontrar algún sentido de eso, solo que ninguna le pareció correcta. En cuestión de segundos se encontró golpeando la mima nube que vio, entro en ella como si fuera una alberca, no por el agua cubriéndole mas bien por que inmediatamente se mojo todo y le impidió seguir observando como se desplomaba a su asegurada muerte. Como pudo llevo los brazos sobre la cara impidiendo que las pequeñas gotas que existían en la nube le entraran en los ojos y se los arrancara por la velocidad que aumentaba y acumulaba por cada segundo cayendo.

Mas o menos llevaba cayendo unos 30 segundos y por alguna razón escucho los datos que Hermione le contaba en sus charlas. "9.8 metros por segundo cuadrado es la velocidad de caída libre" Intento hacer el calculo mentalmente, treinta segundos por casi diez metros eso dejaba un resultado de casi 300 kilómetros por hora… Eso no solo seria un golpe duro, si no fallaba su pensamiento quedaría echo una papilla en medio del mar.

Salio de la nube al siguiente segundo. Intento observar que tanto le quedaba para tocar suelo, apenas y vio una mancha con verde, café, negro e incluso destellante mas abajo ¿Cuanto mas abajo? Que importaba en ese momento, solo caía y se sentía a punto de perder la conciencia. Tenia que hacer algo y pronto.

Y como si entrara en aire mas pesado o en un montón de espuma súper ligera, su cuerpo sintió el golpe y disminuir su velocidad. No lo suficiente para no ser papilla en medio de aquella mancha. Mas bien como si empezara a caer un poco mas lento. Intento concentrarse, al contrario que caer de una altura incalculable eso era muy difícil. Y cuando vio algo destellando justo debajo de el sintió que era aquello que Denia su velocidad, no era espuma o que el aire fuera mas ligero, era magia pura, una magia tan concentrada que podía frenar su caída. Como un detonante en su cuerpo la magia que ya no tenia se recupero bastante. Su varita amarrada en su muñequera seguía a salvo, solo que no podía tomarla correctamente y una vez mas tuvo que recurrir a tocar la varita enviar magia y convocar a la fuerza Utgar. Lo que no pensó fue que sus músculos estaban sobre cargados, que cada parte de su ser estaba en el limite y que por mas que odiara admitirlo, tenia que admitir que fue una idiotez. La magia le termino de destrozar sus costillas, la espalda crujió y músculos, piel de sus brazos se desgarraron haciendo que brotara sangre de ellos. Para cuando sintió el dolor ya era tarde.

Aquella cosa que brillaba abajo estaba metros, por un segundo pensó que era un satélite un avión o algo que brillaba. Era mucho mas pequeño y desconcertante. Era el árbol en que vio a Hermione sentada, solo que este era real, y estaba posado sobre lo que parecía una torre delgada de cristal brillante y filosa. En medio de aquel árbol yacía algo delgado y metálico… o eso pareció. No tuvo tiempo de observar mas, estaba volando directo al árbol. Su pensamiento fue simple y rápido, sujeta te con todas tus fuerzas. Mucho después pensaría que el que fuera a mas de docientos kilómetros por hora no era como tomar una snitch en vuelo, mas bien era como sostener una bala con la mano, le destrozaría las manos.

Al contrario de lo que debía pasar, sujeto aquella cosa metálica apenas con las yemas de los dedos, fue como sostener las manos en medio del fuego, se calentaron y ardieron en un mili segundo, resbalo aun con velocidad en su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que vio fue que el metal estaba al rojo vivo donde sus dedos tocaron con las marcas de cada linea de su piel impresa en el metal. Su siguiente objetivo para detenerse era aquel árbol, se estrello de lleno, pero a travesó la madera como si fuera mantequilla. El sonido fue como romper una rama gruesa, mientras astillas volaron y un gran trozo de madera se desprendió del tronco. Aquel choque le obligo a girar el cuerpo y ver que aquella mancha era la base de aquella torre de cristalina y delgada, pero como hacia un segundo seguía cayendo. Al parecer la magia Utgar servia pues su cuerpo no dolía como si hubiera atravesado un árbol, mas bien como si lo empujaran a un muro solido de piedra y su hombro doliera.

Ya ni importaba a que velocidad caía, simplemente se aferro a lo mas cerca y eso era el pedazo de madera que su cuerpo desprendió del árbol. Lo cual por alguna razón lo hizo sentirse mas seguro y concentrado, casi al punto de pensar en posibles formas de sobrevivir. Miro aquella mancha que entre mas bajaba menos le parecía un mancha, era… era algo con tierra… si… y arboles.

{Una isla}grito su mente emocionada, aunque no debía estarlo.

Aun que era extraña, parecía un grupo de islas pequeñas encimadas una sobre otra creando varios niveles y cada una diferente de otra. En unas tenia agua cristalina, en otras bosques verdes, una blanca como la nieve y una tan amarillenta como un desierto. Y se acercaba a velocidades de un cohete súper sonico. Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido. ¿Que tenia a mano? Un montón de pociones y frascos inútiles, 7 grimorios y un Bowtruckle en su bolsa para la pierna, una cartera que no lograría sacar a menos que fuera mas lento, una muñequera con su varita pergaminos y plumas, claro y sin contar con el gran trozo de madera que sostenía sobre su pecho como si fuera una almohada suavesita que detendría su ciada.

Pensó mas rápido que en toda su vida. La madera absorbe magia, si impregno esta se quedara acumulado y… pero para que vuele necesita estar fabricada para eso… si no vuela y explota terminare siendo un fuego artificial en medio del mar y aquella rara isla. Inmediatamente vio como la isla era ya casi todo lo que había a su vista, no tenia mas tiempo, era eso o explotar como bomba contra la isla.

En vio magia al tronco, este se sintió diferente estaba a punto de vaciar su magia restante cuando observo lo que hizo que se atragantara con el aire que golpeaba. Una sección de la isla sostenía aquella torre que se elevaba cientos o miles de metros mas arriba, solo que aquella parte de la isla estaba ladeada como una como un cono truncado que se ladeaba y dejaba caer todo… literalmente caer una cascada en otra parte de la isla. Y no supo si reír o llorar, por ver que la isla ya estaba a punto de golpearlo… ¿O el golpearía la isla? Cualquiera que fuera la forma aferro su pedazo de árbol roto e intento pararse encima de ella como en una tabla de Skateboard sosteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

Envió toda la magia que podía a sus pies, pego los codos al cuerpo, apretó los dientes y rezo por que no terminara como un insecto en parabrisas. De repente, el aire se elevo desde abajo levantando la madera que floto, pero aun cayendo a velocidad considerable. Por un segundo vio la espesura del bosque acercándose rápido y se dirigió a como se ladeaba la isla, tal cual fuera una escoba bajo de lado. El bosque lo golpeo de lleno, ya no sabia si tenia mas rasguños que piel o si le quedaba piel para ser dañada, solo que ya no sentía ni la tercera de su cuerpo.

Golpeo tierra con un sonido a "Brsshrooo" o algo parecido. La madera se incrusto en el barro, pero Harry siguió la dirección que llevaba, directo hacia la colina donde bajaba un pequeño rio. Se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza, y dejo que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas, tal como fue su cuerpo golpeo tierra. Dolió, pero no se detuvo continuo rodando como pelota de fútbol. La magia de Utgar debía de aun proteger su cuerpo por que técnicamente no se rompió nada. Recorrió mas ladera. Escucho el caer de una cascada, se intento frenar con las manos aunque la velocidad que llevaba aun era mucha. Ya no como bala, mas bien como una flecha. Al intentarlo dejo escapar un gemido al ver lo que le esperaba a la orilla de aquel lugar, cielo negro y del cual ya podía ver la lluvia torrencial que caía sin ser detenida.

Continuo de frente. Era como si volviera a caer del cielo, solo que mas cerca del mar y la isla. Aquella isla era flotante, esa parte parecida a un cono truncado flotaba libre y dejaba caer la cascada torrencial en otra. Solo que el vio debajo de el solo había una diminuta isla al final que si parecía estar en el agua. Apretó mas los dientes, acudió al únicas pizcas de magia que le quedaba y intento curar todas sus heridas, si la magia de Utgar seria como golpear asfalto, después de saltar de un tercer piso.

Relajo todos los músculos, apretó los dientes y rogó nuevamente manteniendo los pies directos al agua o la isla… no podía escoger y de todas formas era lo mismo. Paso mas de medio minuto esperando estrellarse. Después se daría cuenta que la altura fue de casi 350 metros de altura. En el ultimo segundo se le ocurrió una idea estúpida y loca, tomo su varita con todas su fuerzas, y imaginando como el hechizo bajaría y explotaría en el agua grito.

-Bombarda máxima-

La varita hizo un "crack" y el hechizo bajo a toda potencia directo a sus pies, exploto alzando el agua como un geiser, entro en la lluvia de agua y energía de la explosión como un embudo. De un momento a otro se encontró cubierto de agua, sin velocidad y flotando en medio de agua negra por la oscuridad a su alrededor. Ya que estaba dentro del agua aprovecho para continuar curándose iluminando su cuerpo de un aura verde que le permitía ver un poco mas.

{Maldicion}pensó Harry al recordar que no sabia nadar.

Intento mover sus manos, piernas y por mas no reaccionaron como quería. La magia se acumulaba rápido, pero al igual de rápido el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba y empezaba a tragar agua. Ahogado en lugar de echo papilla, no era mejor y tampoco consolador. Su pensamiento fue cortado por una corriente de agua que lo empujo hacia adelante y afuera, en un segundo su cabeza rompió la superficie de agua y tomo una bocanada de aire tan pronto como sintió el aire enfriando mas su cara. No veía nada afuera del agua solo un poco por truenos que retumbaban mostrando la isla en su forma mas oscurecida y borrosa. Un montón de pequeñas islas flotantes que se ínter conectaban creando una isla ascendente mucho mas imponente y que al final parecía tener el cono de un helado mal enterrado. Y como si alguien hubiera clavado una aguja gigante en medio de ella, pero aquella aguja brillaba con energía propia.

Las olas lo siguieron empujado mientras luchaba por llegar a la minúscula isla que yacía al pie de aquella magnifica isla mágica. Después de lo que parecieron horas, al fin llego a la orilla. Toco la arena con las manos, era suave y se sentía como una muy suave tierra. Se arrastro con los brazos y parte de las piernas ya casi sin vida. Cuando ya no sintió las olas golpearlo y que sus manos tocaban otra cosa que no fuera arena dejo de avanzar. Cualquier cosa que tocara lo aferro, algo muy parecido a una raíz o eso le pareció. Dejo caer sus cuerpo mientras la lluvia torrencial aun lo bañaban. Boca abajo, forzando el aire a sus pulmones, tal vez con las piernas rotas, sus brazos casi destrozados y al limite de lo que parecía su vida, intento no perder la conciencia. Aunque era en vano. Sus ojos se cerraban lenta y pesados, no sin antes ver un pie, el pie de una mujer aunque le era familiar de alguna forma.

-Bienvenido Mi Rey Mago, Bienvenido Mi Rey Dragón-dijo una voz cariñosa.


	57. Capitulo 57- Ladridos y siseos en la

**Tercera y ultima parte de mi Fic. Así es caoticos y caoticas (¿SIGUE SONANDO RARO?), aquí estamos, en los últimos 20 o 30 capítulos para terminar. Digo que esta vez comenzaremos con algo tranquilo y que nos dejemos llevar por el comienzo de este fascinante sexto curso y el ultimo. El séptimo no lo haré por que técnicamente terminaremos todo en este... así que empezamos con esto.**

 **Debería comenzar a decir que lo lean, lo disfruten y comenten... pero soy yo y mejor diré... Espero de verdad que mis mussas no me abandonen en esta etapa tan delicada para escribir...jeje.**

 **Y como he dicho...COMENCEMOS.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capitulo 57.- Ladridos y seseos en la Cripta.**

A varios kilómetros del centro de Londres, la neblina fría se esparcía como una manta cubriendo todo e impidiendo que vieran muy lejos, tan solo un metro adelante se veía como una cortina de vapor gruesa que limitaba su vista. Por todo el lugar se observaban gruesos tronco de arboles elevándose por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco metros encima del suelo, un sendero limpio y con tierra negra creaba un camino por el cual un grupo de personas podían caminar juntas sin problema alguno. Y a cada lado del camino, cada cierto tramo se veían lapidas de todas formas: cuadradas, redondas, con pliegues, en punta circular, medio completas, viejas, nuevas y algunas con grabados muy grandes.

Al final del camino se veía una construcción mas grande, la entrada a una cripta antigua e imponente. Lucia cubierta de enredadera, también de moho y con algunos daños en la estructura. Era una construcción pentagonal, en cada vértice y a la altura del techo se veían gárgolas bastantes feas; una especie de híbrido entre alas de búho, patas de águila y rostro de una criatura pequeña que tenia alas de murciélago y nariz porcina. En medio de ellos una estatua mucho mayor, un perro enorme que tenia la lengua de fuera y las orejas paradas, simulando unos cuernos.

No se oía ningún ruido excepto el susurro de las ramas al moverse con el aire, y no se veía otra señal de vida que la de un escuálido cuervo que había bajado sigilosamente hasta el borde de un basurero para buscar algo de comer, tomo un envoltorio medio abierto y plateado para darle repetidas veces con su largo y negro pico.

De pronto, con un débil "¡Pop!", y aparecieron sombras, dos figuras bien encapuchadas, una delgada y otra un poco mas alta.

El cuervo grazno, aleteo con fuerza y soltó el envoltorio ante la inesperada aparición de las oscuras figuras. Miraron a los lados y sobre sus hombros, como si revisara que nadie mas estuviera junto a ellos o los siguieran, y luego echaron a andar con pasos acelerados y totalmente silenciosos, las capas que traían barrían el camino, aunque ninguno de los encapuchados se paro a evitar que se mancharan de barro.

De un momento a otro ambos pararon, ya que el cuervo grazno furioso por perder algo que el quería y amenazando a los recién llegados. Uno de los encapuchados alzo la mano con una madera alargada de casi 20 centímetros y la agito hacia el cuervo intentando que se alejara con una ráfaga de aire que lo golpeo.

-¡Largo!-dijo la voz fría de un hombre.

Un muy alterado cuervo grazno de nuevo, alzo el vuelo y se perdió en la altitud de los arboles colocándose en una rama como una masa negra y con brillos azules observándolos atentamente. El hombre movió la mano y estaba recitando algunas palabras cuando su acompañante le detuvo el brazo.

-Solo es un cuervo-dijo una mujer intentando sonar conciliadora.

-Quieres estar segura o ¿Te arriesgaras?- pregunto el hombre arrastrando palabras y aun mirando al cuervo

-Has lo que quieras. El ya debió de haber llegado, nosotros estamos retrasados y según recuerdo te gusta la puntualidad-dijo la mujer soltándolo y caminando sin el, directo a la cripta.

Una luz roja salio disparada de la punta, golpeo al cuervo y este cayo directo al suelo, en el ultimo instante quedo flotando a centímetros del suelo, para luego descender al suelo con suavidad. El hombre continuo caminando intentando alcanzar a la mujer que ya llevaba un buen tramo avanzado, y parecía no disminuir el paso.

-¿Estas segura que no te siguieron?-pregunto el hombre con determinación.

-Deje a bella en la Mansión y viaje otros viente lugares antes de ir a tu casa- dijo la mujer apretando mas el paso.

No tardaron en llegar a la entrada de la cripta. Una puerta de estilo gótico con un dibujo en puerta; un escudo de armas con una calavera en lo alto, en medio una mano armada con una pequeña espada y al final tres cuervos. Debajo del todo con un listón de color negro y letras blancas estaba escrito el nombre de a quien pertenecía la cripta.

"Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto el hombre tomando el hombro de la mujer antes de que alzara y tocara la puerta- ¿Narcisa?-

La mujer se sacudió su hombro con violencia.

-¡Márchate, Severus!-medio grito Narcisa sin mirar a su acompañante.

-¡Tienes que escucharme!- respondió el hombre ignorando el tono de lla

-YA TE HE ESCUCHADO. HE TOMADO MI DECISIÓN, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-Grito a todo pulmón Narcisa e incluso Severus Snape dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Mi única pregunta es ¿Por que él?-dijo Snape casi escupiendo saliva.- Ahí otro cientos de magos que estarían ...-

-El no se negara a ayudarme-contesto Narcisa alzando la mano y tocando con la varita el cristal mas oscuro en aquella puerta.

-Es un idiota. -mascullo Snape por lo bajo.

-Esperemos que sea cierto, por que que solo un idiota me ayudaría en estos momentos-dijo Narcisa pálida.

La calavera en el escudo de armas abrió la boca, los ojos le brillaron y una voz estridente dijo.

\- Muestra tu casta-

Narcisa toco la punta de su varita con el dedo indice, brillo de color amarillo y en la punta de su dedo apareció una gota roja que brotaba de una herida pequeña y circular. Con el dedo toco la calavera pintada, se tiño de rojo inmediatamente, la sangre fue absorbida por la boca de la calavera que cerro los dientes y pareció sonreír con malicia.

-Entra criá y legado de los Black-

La puerta se desvaneció, era como si nunca antes existiera y como si su existencia fuera acto de la imaginación de ambos encapuchados. La oscuridad adentro era hipnótica, con sumo cuidado entraron, con las capas ondeando en el polvoriento piso y las varitas levantadas. La luz se filtro en la cripta, mostrando un espacio circular vacuo y en medio una gran escalera de caracol que bajaba a un nivel mas obscuro.

-No deberíamos hacerlo, Narcisa, no puedes confiar en él -le dijo Snape aun gruñendo.

-No tengo opción. Lucius esta en San Mungo y el El Señor Tenebroso … entiende es mi ultima opción-dijo Narcisa dando dos pasos que hicieron eco.- No confió en nadie de ellos..-

-¿Ultima opción?-pregunto Snape alzando una ceja y siguiéndola de cerca.

-De evitar que Draco siga ese cruel y fatídico camino- contesto Narcisa ya comenzando a bajar.

-Ya te lo he dicho y jurado, yo ayudare a Draco -dijo Snape bajando junto a Narcisa.- ¿Por que hacer todo esto?-

Narcisa se freno en mitad de la escalera, lo miro de reojo

-Por que es mi hijo y no quiero verlo caer- dijo Narcisa chirriando los dientes y continuo bajando, sin decir nada mas.

-Solo espero que no te equivoques-dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y gruñendo un poco.-Es traición al señor tenebroso, a los mortifagos e incluso a tu… propia Hermana-

-Lo se- contesto aun bajando y a cada paso que daba el eco producido aumentaba.- Pero por mi hijo, traicionaría incluso a dios-

-Que exagerado-comento Snape rodando los ojos.- Supongo que podemos darnos el lujo de por lo menos ver y escuchar que nos dirá ese...-

No termino por que una telaraña se le pego a la cara y casi se la traga, continuaron bajando por lo que parecieron cuatro o cinco pisos y al final comenzaron a ver antorchas, encendidas y que iluminaban mas que sus varitas juntas. Terminaron en un pasillo que de seguro llevaba a otra sala. El polvo, telarañas y otras cosas bastante raras parecían quitarse del camino a la otra habitación. Como si alguien ya hubiera pasado por ahí. La otra sala era circular con un techo cónico, y por alguna razón parecía el cielo nocturno en una noche completamente oscura y con estrellas mas brillantes que nunca. Lo escalofriante del lugar era que en medio de la sala estaba un ataúd de piedra, callado con una tapa de zafiro negro y que contenía los restos del primer Black en Londres… o eso es lo que contaban las leyendas que le contaron a Narcisa. A través de ella se observaba un esqueleto con ropa antigua y elegante y con un cráneo bastante blanco mostrando toda su dentadura, en una sonrisa mortal.

Legaron al pie de la escalera, esperando que algo pasara, solo que era muy difícil con la oscuridad que emanaba de cada tramo y aquel ataúd no ayudaba en nada. Pasaron unos segundos en que nada sucedió e incluso pensaron que llegaron antes. Y de la oscuridad surgieron unos enormes ojos grises, aparecieron en la orilla oscura y sin previo aviso haciéndolos saltar, un gruñido muy parecido al de un perro y cuando aquel animal se levanto sobre sus patas vieron que no era un perro cualquiera, casi parecía un Grim.

El perro se acerco a la luz que emanaban de sus varitas, demostrando su pelaje negro y recortado, unos caninos largos y filosos y la mirada de advertencia que daba cualquier bestia al entrar en su territorio.

Narcisa se quitó la capucha. Tenía el cutis tan pálido que el rostro parecía brillar en la oscuridad; el largo y rubio cabello que le caía por la espalda le daba aspecto de ahogada. Al contrario que todo su semblante sus ojos se mostraban rojos, aunque tan firmes que no cualquiera le sostendría la mirada.

-Sirius- Saludo Narcisa, y intento inclinarse con educación, solo que Sirius gruño mucho mas y el eco resonó mas atemorizarte de lo que aguantaban en un lugar tan tétrico.

-¡Dejate de teatros!- gruño Snape bajándose la capucha también, demostrando su largo cabello y sus ojos negros, los cuales eran fríos.

El perro ladro lastimando los oídos de ambos, pero cambio a una forma mas humanoide, su pelaje se convirtió en ropa y parte se le quedo en la cabeza mostrando que estaba amarrada en una coleta, sus colmillos en dientes y los ojos grises cambiaron de tamaño. Sirius vestía con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, solo que no llevaba corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta su pecho.

-Tiempo sin vernos Cissy.-dijo Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras mostraba una expresión dura.

-Es bueno ver que te va mejor, primo-dijo Narcisa haciendo una pequeña sonrisa- Tu cabello sigue tan largo como recuerdo-

\- Si. Me gusta así- Sirius giro su mirada a Snape- ¿Cómo te va Quejicus?-

-En este momento, me siento repugnado-dijo Snape con expresión de desagrado.- ¡Es una des agradable sorpresa verte!-

-Sabias a lo que venias ¿No?-dijo Sirius pasando de largo la tumba y llegando a Narcisa que lo veía con algo de esperanza en los ojos.-¿De que querías hablar con tanta urgencia?-

Narcisa dio un par de pasos en su dirección, Sirius saco su mano de sus bolsillo con la varita lista, no fue necesario, los brazos de ella rodearon su cuerpo y lo abrazaron. Ambos hombres quedaron atónitos.

-Siento mucho lo que paso con tu ahijado-susurro Narcisa en su oído.

-Tendría que decir lo mismo de tu esposo… aunque debo admitir que creo que se lo merecía- dijo Sirius cohibido por sentir el abrazo de su prima.

Y Narcisa lo veía como hacia muchos años. Hacia años que no lo veía, de niños era unidos, después las familias se separaron y se consideraron extraños. Hasta ahora que veía sus ojos grises y recordó su infancia, las visitas familiares, las largas horas jugando quidditch e incluso haciendo travesuras a sus hermanos con la ayuda de Andromeda. Lo cual molestaba mucho a Regulás y Bellatrix.

-Repito mi pregunta. ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?- repitió Sirius aferrando su varita- Y debo advertirle a ambos que no vengo solo-

Snape dejo salir una carcajada.

-Mentira- dijo Snape mientras se quitaba el polvo del hombro- Has venido solo-

-Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo-dijo Sirius mostrando todos sus dientes.

Se vieron; con lentitud levantaron las varitas, retándose con la mirada e intentando parecer lo mas amenazante posible.

-Basta Severus -dijo Narcisa cruzándose entre ambos.- Sirius por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Haré lo que sea, pero… necesito a la familia ahora-

-¿Familia?-pregunto Sirius desplazándose a un lado. Y como si no hubiera un cadáver en aquel ataúd, solo se sentó encima dejando que las piernas colgaran un poco.-Por eso me citaste en la cripta del original Black, para acudir a mi sentido de pertenencia e incitarme a ayudarte.-Giro la vista a la calavera y grito-¡Oíste vejete! Me necesita, como cuando yo necesitaba de mi familia, cuando me fui de casa y acudí a la mis parientes. ¿Que me dijeron en ese entonces?... -

Narcisa bajo la cabeza y apretó su túnica. Esa fue de las peores cosas que hizo y de las cuales aun en día se arrepentía.

-… a si. Ya no pertenezco a la familia. Estoy solo, por ser un traidor- termino Sirius con una leve risa.- Lo mejor que los Black hicieron en mi vida, ya que conseguí una familia de verdad. Los Potter-

-NO ES POR MI. ES POR DRACO -Grito Narcisa con lagrimas en los ojos.

El silencio en una cripta oscura y con un cadáver sonriente, no era lo mas cómodo del mundo.

-Te dije que no ayudaría… que...- comenzó Snape con veneno en sus ojos.

-¿Que le sucede a Draco?-pregunto Sirius serio.- ¿Por que vienes tan desesperada a mi?-

-No lo encuentro-termino Narcisa empezando a hiperventilar- Después de ir a San Mungo y que viera el estado de Lucius… el… simplemente fue directo al señor oscuro y… desde entonces no lo veo. Lo he buscado e incluso le pedí, casi suplique al señor oscuro que me dijera si tenia alguna misión. Solo sonrió y asintió. Le he suplicado que me permita verlo pero…-

-¿Quieres que lo busque?-pregunto Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero que si va a Hogwarts al finalizar las vacaciones intentes que pase a su lado-dijo Narcisa con firmeza.- No quiero que sea un Mortifago-

-Imposible- dijo Sirius mirando como a Narcisa le temblaban las piernas-No es que me niegue. Simplemente es todo un dilema, debes saber que Draco ya tiene rencor y odio hacia Dumbledore, Hogwarts y Pendragon, por lo sucedido a Lucius y sobre todo… no tenemos idea si el quiera dimitir de su lado-

-Pero… ahí algo… tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer. Sirius, eres cabeza de la familia Black, tienes el poder y...-

-Lo soy. Pero una cosa es tener el poder de cambiar el estatus de tu sangre y concederte poder en la familia, a hacer que alguien recapacite de sus pensamientos y acciones. Si Draco quiere ayuda… se la daré, si intenta contactar conmigo atenderé su llamado. De otra forma estoy atado de pies y manos. No puedo prometerte cosas que están fuera de mi alcance-corto Sirius.

-Un completo inútil -dijo Snape en un susurro.

-Cuéntame Quejicus ¿Por que tu no lo has intentado?-pregunto Sirius con sorna, mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de enojo- Vienes a mi después de todo lo que ha sucedido en verano. ¿Ya has matado a mas muggles? Quien del ministerio sigue ¿Mafalda, Dalwlis o Rochorn?-

-No me hables de esa forma, Black- gruño Snape mostrando una expresión dura.

-Ustedes dos-dijo Narcisa limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos- Son unos idiotas. Estamos hablando de un niño que esta en problemas y que puede estar a punto de cometer el acto mas atroz de su vida y se ponen a pelear como un par de niños pequeños-

-De todas formas sigo preguntándome ¿Por que no le intentaste ayudar?-continuo Sirius levantándose del ataud.

-Podría, si estuviera en Hogwarts. Me es imposible atender al señor oscuro y encargarme de Draco- acorto Snape con su voz en enojo- y ¿Tu que has echo de utilidad Sirius?-

-Cazando a un par de tus amigos- contesto Sirius girando la cabeza a un lado como si escuchara algo.-Ademas he intentado enmendar algunos errores que cometí el año pasado-

-A si, la sabelotodo y la arrimada de la familia Potter- dijo Snape con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Hermione y Sofí- dijo Sirius lanzando le miradas aun mas molestas- Vuelve a decir otra cosa y la tumba antigua de la familia terminara con otro cuerpo en este ataúd, solo que ese cuerpo no llevara la sangre Black-

-Intentalo- dijo Snape dando varios pasos a enfrente.

-¡Severus!-dijo Narcisa molesta- Te pedí que me acompañaras, por que se que tienes conexiones con la orden y que técnicamente eres un doble espiá...-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

-Tantas cosas por ejemplo, No estabas cuando cayó el Señor Tenebroso, nunca buscaste a otro Mortifago después de su desaparición, Que te hicieras la mano derecha de Dumbledore, que evitaras que la piedra filosofal cayera en manos del señor tenebroso, no regresaste de inmediato cuando renació, no luchaste a lado de todos ellos por la profecía. Y sobre todo por que ha protegido a Harry Potter desde que Lilian falleció -medio grito Narcisa tal vez harta de las peleas de ambos o histérica por perder la ultima opción para salvar a Draco- Lo se por que… he querido dejar de seguir al señor tenebroso desde la primera guerra. Pero Lucius… el...me obligo-

-¿Te obligo?- termino Snape mirándola con sorpresa.-¿Por que nunca me dijiste?-

-O si intente decírtelo. Pero ya no era una Black, soy una Malfoy, cuando le dijera a Lucius mis intenciones me dejaría en la calle, me mataría o peor me alejaría de Draco, lo convertiría a su imagen y semejanza. Un idiota seguidor de el señor tenebroso.-

Sirius permaneció callado mirándola.

-Y ahora… Lucius enfermo, no se nada de Draco y… estoy sola. Es… es… no puedo mas- Narcisa callo al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose la cara y llorando a lagrima viva.

-Dime, Narcisa, ¿Qué es lo que deseas mas, librarte de Voldemort o que ayude a Draco?-pregunto Sirius viendo como Narcisa saltaba del miedo al escuchar el nombre.

Ella lo miró con abatimiento.

-Draco. Ayuda a Draco, por favor- suplico ya arrodillada.

Sirius se rasco detrás de la oreja agobiado y confuso, luego dejo soltar un suspiro largo.

-Maldita sea- dijo mientras golpeaba el cristal de la tumba que hizo un sonido extraño.- Hace tan solo un año atrás, dejaría que Voldemort hiciera de tu hijo lo que quisiera, también te dejaría sola y vería complacido como sufren.-

Narcisa parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso sentimental y mental.

-Pero mi cachorro… el … me pregunto ¿Que hubiera echo?- dijo Sirius mirando el carneo que descansaba en el fondo del cristal- Supongo que vería si tus intenciones son buenas, luego te protegería e intentaría ayudar a Draco. Siempre haciéndose el camino mas difícil y ayudando a todo quien se lo pidiera y aun si no lo pidiera-

Snape gruño cruzándose de bazos y girando la mirada.

-Si ayudo a Draco necesito que hagas un par de cosas- dijo Sirius levantando la mirada y viendo como ella seguía en el suelo.

-Lo que sea- dijo Narcisa aliviada, y aun llorando.

-Vendrás conmigo, te esconderemos y dejaras que busque a Draco, si lo encuentro antes de que comience la escuela lo llevare contigo y tu misma lo convencerás de dejar Voldemort. De otra forma sera imposible. Una vez que comience el curso en Hogwarts no podemos entrar por el aumento de la seguridad y Draco no poda salir.- dijo Sirius acercándose, tendiéndole la mano para levantarla, ella acepto levantándose lentamente.

-Eso es todo lo que pido- dijo Narcisa con alivio.- Solo que lo intentes, que lo busques e intentes hacerlo recapacitar-

-Una ultima petición- dijo Sirius intentando evitar mirar a Snape que chirriaba los dientes.

-Cualquiera- dijo Narcisa asintiendo e intentando contener las lagrimas que estaban llenando sus ojos.

-Te divorciaras de Lucius, haré que recuperes el apellido Black- dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos enrojecidos-Por mi protección, si pierdes el apellido y obtienes el anterior, todos sabrán que han dejado de estar de lado de Voldemort y por ende no podrás traicionarme-

-Eso es una completa locura, al enterarse la mandaran a cazar como bestia, la encontraran y en cuanto la tenga entre sus manos la matara. Piensa un poco Black, el que deje a Lucius y regrese a la tu familia sera una sentencia de muerte- dijo Snape acercándose con una cara furiosa- Ella no lo hará-

-¡La protegeré, estará escondida y me asegurare de que no la encuentren, pero solo buscare a Draco e intentare hablar con el si y solo si hace eso!- respondió Sirius casi gritándole a Snape- No solo estaré en peligro yo, todos quien la vean o estén cerca de ella estarán en peligro. No estoy dispuesto a que sea una trampa, si hago esto me asegurare que ella no me traicione y que acabe muerto alguien que conosco-

-Callate. Narcisa deja a este loco, buscaremos otra forma...-

-Ya lo he intentado todo.- dijo Narcisa saliendo de su impresión por pensar en dejar el apellido Malfoy y regresar a ser Black.- Bien... acepto-

-Juralo- dijo Sirius estirando su mano- No solo acepto palabras bonitas-

-No- dijo Snape intentando interponerse entre los dos- ¡De verdad todo esto es una locura! Si crees que permitiré...-

-Decide rápido Cissy, tengo cosas mas importantes que esperarte. Yo también estoy buscando a alguien, y por eso estoy aceptando el también buscar a Draco, mientras busco pistas de mi desaparecido intentare encontrar a tu hijo- dijo Sirius mostrándose molesto- No tengo tiempo a que tu lo pienses. Si hacemos esto, lo haremos ahora-

Narcisa veía su mano estirada, giro su vista a Snape que negaba con la cabeza, luego a Sirius con la mirada fija, incluso a la calavera que parecía verla con esas cuencas vaciás y que de alguna forma la aterraba cada vez mas. Se acerco y le estrecho la mano.

-Severus… por favor- pidió Narcisa mirando a Snape.

-No lo hagas. Ahí otras formas- repitió Snape estirando su mano a ella- Yo te jurare que lo protegeré en Hogwarts, haré la misión que le encomendó el señor tenebroso y evitare que cometa...-

-Basta Severus-dijo Narcisa muy bajo -Sabemos bien que sin Potter el señor tenebroso quiere eliminar al ultimo de sus obstáculos para hacerse con el poder. Draco esta cegado por lo sucedido a su padre, y… no lo viste cuando miro como estaba su padre; era un odio profundo y sin fondo… y las palabras que dijo fueron, "Me las pagara todas, ellos pagaran por lo echo a mi padre". Tu menos que nadie lo hará entrar en razón, solo si me escuchara y le explicara...-

-¿Que le explicarías?- pregunto Snape gruñendo.- Que eres tan débil que recurres al las personas que odia, que no puedes protegerlo por tus propios medios y que...-

-YA SE TODO ESO… Y ES VERDAD. SOY MUY DÉBIL, NO TENGO PODER Y AL FINAL… ESTOY ATERRADA- Dijo Narcisa temblando como si estuviera teniendo un mini ataque- Necesito que alguien me ayude-

-Ya te lo he dicho. Intentare traerte a Draco, si y solo si, tu dejas todo tu pasado atrás y regresas a ser la Cissy que yo conocí- dijo Sirius tomándola por los hombros- Ya no tienes que aferrarte a Lucius, me tienes aquí… dispuesto a ser familia nuevamente-

-¡¿Lo intentarás?! ¡Seguro! Las clásicas palabras vacías, la clásica ambigüedad de tu parte...-

Sirius no miraba a Snape. Sus grises ojos estaban clavados en los de Narcisa, azules y anegados en lágrimas. Ella seguía sujetándole la mano con fuerza, pero temblando.

\- Bien, haré el juramento- seguro ella con calma- Severus sera nuestro Testigo-

-¿Que?-pregunto Snape pareciendo a punto de perder la fachada fría.

Narcisa bajo hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo y, ante la mirada de asombro de Sirius ella agacho la mirada.

-Por favor Severus- pidió Narcisa con una voz baja. Tardo un momento en reaccionar por la estupefacción. Luego se acerco con lentitud.

Se colocó de pie delante de ambos y puso la punta de la varita sobre las entrelazadas manos

-¿Juras dejar de seguir y cuidar toda la información que escuches o veas, del Señor Tenebroso, Narcisa?-preguntó Sirius con voz calmada.

-Sí, lo juro -respondió ella.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita y se enroscó alrededor de las dos manos como un alambre al rojo.

-¿Juras buscar a Draco y en caso de localizarlo llevarlo ante mi, Sirius?-pregunto Narcisa con la mirada aun en suelo.

-Sí, lo juro.-

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita, se entrelazó con la primera y formó una fina y reluciente cadena.

-Pero en caso de que encontrara a Draco… y el no quisiera verte o escucharte, y estuviera totalmente cegado por su odio… ¿Juras que no me echaras la culpa o alguien mas que no sea tu hijo o Voldemort? -susurró Sirius, la mano de Narcisa temblaba y sudaba a mares, pero apretó aun con fuerza- ¿Juras dejar de una vez por todas, toda esa porquería de sangre limpia y los linajes puros?-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Snape los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la varita suspendida sobre las unidas manos.

-Si...Lo juro-

Un resplandor rojizo iluminó el atónito rostro de Snape al prender una tercera lengua de fuego que salió disparada de la varita, se enredó con las otras dos.

-Esta echo, eso es todo de mi parte- dijo Snape retirando la varita y alejándose a grandes zancadas- ¿A donde la llevaras?-

-Eso es un secreto Quejicus -dijo Sirius sin quitar la vista de Narcisa que se abrazaba los costados y temblaba sin control alguno, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el suelo.

-Bien- dijo Snape gruñendo y comenzando a salir por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, antes de perderse de vista giro sobre sus talones y miro a Narcisa-¿Por que no hablaste antes con Draco?-

Se levanto de Golpe y volteo a ver Snape que era oscurecido por la poca luz que ya le llegaba en el pasillo.

-¡Porque tiene dieciséis años y no sabe lo que le espera! ¡Es muy terco, rebelde y odia a Dumbledore! ¿Por qué, Severus? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, estoy segura!- Snape no respondió. Apartó la vista de la llorosa Narcisa como si sus lágrimas fueran indecorosas, pero no podía fingir que no la oía- Por eso ha escogido a Draco,¿verdad?- insistió ella -Para castigar a Lucius. Como su madre no quiero ver que su alma se corrompa-

-Adiós Narcisa, espero que logres lo que quieres… no quiero que otra amiga muera- fue lo ultimo que dijo Snape antes de subir por la escalera de caracol.

Narcisa seguía temblando, sosteniéndose a si misma con los brazos sobre sus costados y balanceando su peso con los talones. Sirius se acero, la tomo de un hombro y le susurro.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos antes de que nuestro ancestro decida levantarse- dijo Sirius mientras la llevaba por el mismo camino que Snape desapareció.

Subieron lento, pero al llegar hasta arriba la luz del día comenzaba a levantarse con lentitud. Salieron de la cripta sellándola nuevamente con la misma sangre de Sirius, estaban a punto de andar por el sendero negro con las hileras de lapidas de lado cuando Narcisa freno.

-¿Cómo es que soportas tanto dolor?-pregunto ella a Sirius mirándolo a los ojos- Yo no puedo ni ver como Draco sigue al señor tenebroso y me pregunto ¿Como soportas la muerte de Potter?-

-James era mi mejor amigo, aun me duele, pero tengo que seguir adelante- dijo Sirius mirando como un cuervo negro salia de un arbusto, se sacudía el plumaje y picoteaba algo en la tierra.

-No hablo de James...- dijo Narcisa cubriéndose la boca como si lo que fuera a decir fuer aun puñal para Sirius.- Yo me refiero a la muerte de Harry. ¿Cómo sobre llevas la muerte de tu ahijado?-

El cuervo alzo el vuelo, directo a la lejanía justo a donde el sol comenzaba a lanzar los primero rayos del sol. Entonces Sirius cerro los ojos, recordando lo escrito en el profeta el día anterior.

-No lo se-contesto guardando un gruñido para sus adentros.

Del otro lado del mundo, en lo profundo de una isla, las copas de los arboles brillaban ante la luz del sol, mientras que el aire traía consigo la brizna marina, las olas rompiendo contra rocas y una grupo de bestias corriendo por la tupida vegetación. Moviendo arboles, arbustos, aplastando ramas y rugiendo, perseguían a su presa con una velocidad estruendosa. Los garras continuamente rasguñando la tierra en cada zancada, que eran mayores a las que daba la presa. Jadeante, sudando y corriendo en linea recta, aun así lograba ganarle distancia a las bestias. Aquel sujeto tenia la cara tapada con una mascara de medio rostro, o mas bien parecía un trapo bien amarrado a su rostro, cubriéndole la mitad inferior, en los ojos tenia un par de goggles redondos tipo Steampunk que no dejaba ver sus ojos, ademas de llevar una capucha que cubría muy bien su cabeza. Corría por entre la selva, moviéndose por encima de troncos caídos, girando en una sección rocosa y saltando un rio completo, continuo corriendo mientras giraba a ver las criaturas.

Una especie de toros albinos, el doble de grandes, con cuerpo escamoso, pinchos en las piernas, un lomo lleno de pelo y cola parecida a la de los dragones. Lo mas extrajo era su cabeza, una cabeza muy cercana a la de los jabalís, con dos colmillo sobresaliendo del hocico, dos orejas enormes, seis ojos en logar de dos, el pelo espeso y sucio le caía por cada tramo de la cabeza. Eso sin contar sus tres cuernos; dos como abanicos a cada lado y uno alzándose de su frente como unicornio. En definida aquella criatura era suficiente para espantar a un escuadrón de aurores, y eran cerca de media docena que perseguían a ese chico.

Regreso la vista a tiempo, para poder barrerse y deslizarse por debajo de un tronco que no estaba del todo en el suelo, levantarse con tierra en su ropa y seguir corriendo a todo galope. No giro, aunque el estruendo que siguió le indico que aquel árbol fue movido o destrozado por esas bestias. Inmediatamente se encontró con una pendiente, se dejo llevar por la gravedad que aumento exponencial mente su velocidad, y llego al barranco que esperaba ver. La separación entre una orilla y orilla, era por lo menos de unos 30 metros. Se preparo, y al llegar a la orilla salto, sus brazos se estiraron del todo al sentirse ingrávido. Hacia abajo podía ver el mar, por lo menos unos 60 metros mas abajo. Y en lugar de tocar la orilla que lo salvaría, bajo bruscamente en el ultimo segundo.

Las criaturas se pararon en le borde bufando, coceando el suelo y golpeando los arboles circundantes con los enormes cuernos. De inmediato giraron torpemente, aplastándose entre ellos y bufando con mas fuerza, mientras se retiraban. Una mano sucia, manchada de sangre surgió del pequeño abismo y se aferro a la orilla, tiro levantando al sujeto que se sostenía con la capucha bajada y revelando un cabello algo largo y azabache. Al terminar de subirse dejo caer su espalda contra el suelo, jadeante y mirando directo al cielo.

Llevo una mano a su mascara inferior tiro, dejando ver una cara sucia y que respiraba con mucha dificultad, levanto los goggles a su frente dejando unos ojos muy verdes y la marca en forma de rayo en su frente. Harry se sacudió el pelo antes de sentarse en la orilla del barranco, dejar salir un largo suspiro y mirar a su espalda, escuchando un nuevo rugido.

-Pudiste avisarme que había… eso… ¿Que era eso?-pregunto Harry rascándose la barbilla.

Marlow salio de entre sus ropas mostrándose con una hoja cortada a la mitad, una garra lastimada y esos ojitos enojados.

-O vamos, solo era una broma. Si no hablo contigo, me volveré loco-dijo Harry re colocándose los goggles.- Ella no ayuda mucho, y con el… solo aparece cuando me quiere enseñar algo -

Miro como el alba ya se alzaba a la lejanía, mostrando un color amarillento y naranja en horizonte. Marlow bostezo y con la garra indico a la distancia. El alba era hermosa, se veía mágica y quería quedarse un poco mas. Pero ambos llevaban dos días sin dormir y corriendo por su vida. Y al ver como el sol mostraba el agua con destellos dorados, deseo con todas sus fuerzas, que Hermione estuviera a su lado. Pensaba en ella todos los días, casi todo el tiempo y se preguntaba si lo recordaría en esos momentos. Si lo seguía considerado su novio, si estaba bien o si tan siquiera miraba ese mismo amanecer. Marlow tiro de nuevo de su ropa.

-Esta bien. Vayámonos a la cueva- dijo Harry sonriendo a Marlow que se metió de nuevo a su ropa.

Harry giro sobre sus talones y miro el bosque oscuro, donde criaturas rugían y bufaban. Luego a la orilla del acantilado. Y decidió que era mas rápido caer a su pequeña isla paradisíaca. Se dejo caer hacia atrás. Bajo por la fuerza de gravedad, viendo pasar ambas orillas a toda velocidad y ya acostumbrado a esa sensación de tirón en el estomago. Continuo cayendo cerca de dos segundos, antes de que con ayuda de sus manos y piernas girara hasta quedar viendo el mar y su pequeña isla a poca distancia. Cerca del agua. Convoco a la magia de Utgar que lleno de poder sus piernas y con la magia de aire en su palma. Pateo tan duro en el aire que salio disparado hacia un lado, patino por el agua e incluso remonto una ola que a los pocos segundos se estrello en la playa de la isla que se encontraba a unos metros debajo de la anterior.

La arena blanca, y los cangrejos lo revivieron. Continuo caminando pasando la linea de palmeras que resguardaban el corazón de la isla, subió por una ladera que llevaba el rio que llenaba el pequeño lago del cual tomaba agua y continuo pasando varios arbustos de los cuales conseguía esos frutos parecidos a limones pero con sabor a espagueti. Llego a la base de la isla, donde una caverna descansaba enterrada en medio de la tierra, entro con facilidad a pesar de ser un espacio angosto. Camino por un pasillo corto y entro a una sub cámara, alrededor de ella varios troncos encendidos que iluminaban el pequeño lugar, una fogata y donde un montículo de plantas secas, ropa desgarrada y ramas verdes formaban una cama.

En las pared junto a la fogata se venia una imagen, mal dibuja y completamente con pinturas naturales y tinta que tenia guardada en su cartera. Era el rostro de una chica. Observo los ojos, a pesar de ser un mal dibujante, de apenas y tener recursos, sus ojos se veían increíblemente reales. Era los ojos de Hermione. Paso acariciando la superficie rugosa e intentando sentir calor de alguna forma, como todas las veces que llegaba a dormir y veces solo era frio o desesperación lo que sentía. Marlow se instalo de inmediato en la cama bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

Harry abrió su maletín, saco la sierra que le servia para cortar madera de su estuche para hacer varitas. Tomo su indice, de solo un tirón abrió una herida, de la cual comenzó a salir algunas gotas de sangre. Fue al fondo de la pared donde una antorcha iluminaba todo el lugar. Puso su dedo en la piedra y marco una linea de un solo movimiento. El rojo vibrante cruzo cuatro lineas verticales. Parte del muro estaba marcado de la misma forma.

Regreso a la cama, movió un par de plantas secas, saco un pergamino enrollado, y donde se veía que envolvía algo. Unos trazos bien marcados mostraban un dibujo. Saco un trozo de madera que estaba tallando con lentitud. Tomo una escofina de sus herramientas y continúo lijando, dejando caer una fina capa de aserrín sobre sus piernas, estaba tomando la forma de una varita cuando se escucho un "Crack". La madera estaba rota, Harry se desespero y la arrojo a la fogata, donde la madera comienzo a arder con rapidez.

Ninguna madera de la pequeña isla servia para hacer una varita, demasiado rara y de alguna forma se negaba a ser trabajada. Se recostó con los brazos como almohada mirando el techo. Pensando que al siguiente día subiría a la segunda isla nuevamente, encontraría la forma de seguir adelante sin importar las criaturas, plantas o cosas que lo intentaran matar. Giro en la cama improvisada observando el muro que contabilizaba los días que llevaba. Cada grupo marcado por una semana de siete días, cuatro en cada mes y un total de dieciséis grupos. Llevaba cuatro meses en aquella isla, de seguro Hermione ya comenzaría a pensar que estaba muerto, necesitaba apurarse.

Giro a ver el muro pegado a la pared donde toco la piedra y aprecio un foto pegada. De todos los Pendragon, todos sus amigos y familia. A su lado de esa foto, estaba una donde solo parecía Hermione, sonriendo le muy coqueta y lanzándole un beso. Acerco su frente a la imagen y cerro los ojos intentando estar mas cerca, intentando atravesar el espacio y tiempo. Llegar a su novia, solo pare decirle.

-Te extraño mucho.. Mione-


	58. Capitulo 58- La decision del Solitario

**¿Cómo se la pasan? Creo que tengo que saludarlos, pero empezamos con una explicación. Como he estado ocupado con remodelaciones en mi casa y de verdad, son cosas que he estado pensando y haciendo yo mismo. Pues no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en la historia y creí que este capitulo seria mucho mas complicado al hacerlo. Pero al escribirlo fue rapido, entonces rapido y sin pensarlo mucho. NO estoy seguro como me quedo. Pero espero que sea de su agrado. SI no, pues de todas formas hasta ahora no me he retractado en ninguno de los que he escrito y espero que me sigan acompañando en esta aventura magica.**

 **Lean y Comenten. SOBRETODO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capitulo 58.- La Decisión del solitario.  
**

En la cima de un enorme árbol, pegado a un pequeño lago que daba vista al océano y que se encontraba en una isla que flotaba a cientos de metros de la superficie del mar, Harry estaba observando el panorama. Sentado a una rama tan gruesa como un tren y tan dura que si la golpeara con su fuerza normal no le aria ni un rasguño, miraba como el sol se levantaba. Podía escuchar a las criaturas fantásticas que habitaban la isla, algunas que se iban a dormir otras que seguro lo atacarían si lo vieran y unas cuantas mas que eran inofensivas. El aire matutino del mar le golpeaba el rostro, con un tono salado y haciendo que se sintiera fresco.

Subió sus goggles para mostrar sus ojos verdes y de paso descansar su adolorido rostro, restregó las manos contra la cara y tomo el libro que tenia en su pierna, no era cualquier libro, mas bien un grimorio. Uno negro con un dragón blanco. Tenia tiempo para leerlo y si bien pensaba que era exagerado, aun no terminaba de entender ni un décimo de lo que había leído.

La mañana tenia colores naranjas, rojos, amarillos y azules pintados en horizonte, el mar brillaba con colores oscuros y reflejando el sol de forma que lucia como un gran espejo que mostraba el cielo algo oscurecido, las nubes encima no ayudaban. Pero era un indicio que se acercaba lluvias intensas y que pronto tendría que encontrar un refugio.

Harry la miro por minutos hasta que la mañana se aclaro. Se sentía frustrado, no solo por el grimorio casi imposible de leer, también por el tiempo que llevaba en ese archipiélago ascendente y que contenía diversas vegetaciones, climas e incluso criaturas. Sin contar con cosas extrañas, como aviones estrellados, barcos encallados en la isla del mar o esqueletos esparcidos por todos lados. Pero lo que mas le frustraba era que no podía llegar a la isla que tenia la torre de cristal. Y su situación se encontraba estancada desde que llego.

Para explicar todo lo que le pasaba, tenia que pensar a los siguientes días de llegar a la isla. Y lo recordaba tan bien como veía el cielo levantarse.

Despertó de la manera mas inesperada después de caer del cielo, un cangrejo pequeñito le pellizco las mejillas, haciendo que saltara y le doliera el cuerpo, pero se lo arrancara de golpe. Era extraño, muy pequeñito con un cuerpo esférico, con cuatro pinzas y un solo un ojo, por la sorpresa Harry lo aventó y las piernas le dolieron a montones.

Se sintió extraño, algo no encajaba en su mente, como si de un momento a otro hubiera olvidado quien era, solo que lo que no lograba encajar era ¿Que hacia ahí?. La cabeza le dolía, medio cuerpo no reaccionaba y su espalda ardía como el infierno. Se intento incorporar, algo lo sujeto de los hombros y con una fuerza sobre humana lo regreso a su lugar, ese algo… no alguien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Quedate quieto- dijo la voz antigua que tantas veces escucho, como un resorte giro la cabeza a arriba y lo miro.

Harry esperaba un hombre mayor, con barba larga y plateada, de cientos o miles de años, con un rostro que parecía ver haberlo visto todo y que luciera poderoso. Sin embargo se encontró con un chico. No mucho mas grande Harry. Aunque mucho mejor vestido, con un rostro sin heridas y seguramente sin algún daño físico. El muchacho apenas le prestaba atención, mordía lo que parecía ser un brote de trigo o parecido lo vio mucho mejor ya de cerca.

Tenia el pelo desordenado y amarrado en una coleta tan larga que le llegaba a la cintura, tan negro que no podría distinguirse diferencia entre cabello y cabello, con orejas algo puntiagudas, sus ojos de un tono rojo intenso, su nariz puntiaguda, y sus labios finos formando una sonrisa burlona, que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y destellantes, ademas de unos caninos muy afilados y para culminar todo tenia un aspecto muy despreocupado. A pesar de los rasgos aun parecíria un chico normal, si no tuviera unas vestimentas tan raras. Con una gabardina color morado y negro, con un alones en su camisa, unos guantes igual de olanados y marcas de runas que nunca vio en cada antepalma, un cinturón bastante ancho que se les unía a pantalones abombados y que se metían a botas gruesas en las cuales terminaban en puntas redondas. En su cinturón se podía ver dos cráneos colgando, uno blanco y el otro negro con la boca abierta y cerrada respectivamente, un reloj de bolsillo, una brújula y una vaina de espada vaciá.

Por un segundo le pareció que era un familiar de el, solo que con una mirada que le decía que podía hacerle bromas a cada rato, pero una magia aplastante y vestimenta antigua.

-¿Qué…?-

-Vamos, puede que seas el primero en en conseguir todos los anillos, y sobrevivir asta llegar aquí, ¿Sabes cuantos han cruzado el portal y muerto instantáneamente? ¿Cuantos han corrido por el camino del juicio y siempre se rendían?. He esperado milenios… tal vez, por solo un candidato capas de llegar al final- dijo el chico con voz molesta- Y por lo que veo...- miro a Harry como criticando su ropa rasgada y su aspecto a mendigo- me enviaron un espécimen un tanto… raro-

-O lo siento tanto. Debí de caer con mas gracia, de pensar en como caer con sutileza antes de ser una plasta en el mar- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-¿Por que crees que invente el arestomomentum?-pregunto el chico rechinando los dientes en un gesto muy grosero.

Harry se bloqueo, tenia razón el chico, técnicamente el arestomomentum era el hechizo perfecto para detenerse por completo sin caer al piso, evitar el daño y no requería mucha magia, es mas el bombarda máxima utilizaba mucha mas magia. Se sintió mal al saber que desperdicio magia, salio herido y ademas quedo como un idiota ante aquel chico que parecía enojado.

-Exacto, te dejaste llevar por el pánico, a pesar de idear planes para intentar no caer y olvidaste el único hechizo que evita que golpees el suelo en una caída -dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quien te crees que eres?-pregunto Harry bastante molesto por sus gestos- Si tu hubieras caído de esa distancia también se te olvidaría el arestomomentum-

-Me enviaron al mas idiota de todos- dijo el chico presuntuoso- No lo he dicho, soy el creador del arestomomentum, no se me olvidaría mi propia creación y estoy seguro que todos me conocen-

-Claro, por supuesto, disculpa mi idiotez- dijo Harry sarcástico- Por cierto no me has respondido ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es _Myrddin Emrys,_ aunque hoy en día… no se como se me llaman. -Dijo sin prestar atención real- Creo que el nombre seria algo asi como merpin, mesrhis, mer...-

-¿Merlín?-dijo Harry sin creerlo por completo.

-Creo… la verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea- dijo Merlín bostezando un poco-Me la he pasado dormido mas de dos milenios… supongo que aun estoy algo adormilado.

-Merlín murió hace mas de dos milenios-intento corregir Harry bastante confuso.

-Para ser el primero en llegar hasta aquí, eres un idiota- dijo Merlín sin tapujos.- ¿Crees que me veía tan joven cuando morí?-

-Pensaba mas en un viejito con mucha barba, canas y con carácter algo gruñón.-dijo Harry molestándose un poco- No un adolescente gruñón-

-También lo estarías si hubieras estado durmiendo mas de dos milenios y estuvieran intentando despertarte por mas de un año, para después ver que quien te despertó es un criajo idiota-dijo Merlín tronándose el cuello.

-Puedes dejar de decirme Idiota- gruño Harry intentando levantarse nuevamente, esta vez, Merlín estiro una pierna pateando su pecho y regresando lo a la arena. Mientras cambiaba de lugar para estar frente de el.

-No te levantes. Y no pienso dejar de decírtelo, no hasta que me demuestres lo contrario- dijo Merlín sujetando la mano de Harry y levantándola. Mostrando el anillo negro, liso y parecía brillar.- Escuchame bien, por que solo me gusta explicar las cosas una vez. Escondí mi mente, con mi cuerpo de diecisiete cuando cree los cinco anillos excalibur. Los cuatro anillos vacíos, pero con la posibilidad de adquirir una personalidad y poder dependiendo de sus portadores. Añadí una secuencia oculta que se activaria después de que alguien obtuviera los cuatro anillos y los cuatros reaccionaran con su magia.-

-¿Secuencia?-

-Magia… escuchame bien, es magia.- dijo Merlín algo exasperado- Traerían al portador a el ultimo anillo donde yo lo juzgaría, para ver si merece a excalibur o solo merece que pierda la vida. Lo que no conté es que terminara en un portal cíclico que hiciera que tu propia magia, te encerrara en un bucle.-

-¿Mi magia hizo ese camino blanco?-pregunto Harry retirando su mano con fuerza, sintiendo como su piel parecía picar por el enorme poder que emanaba Merlín.

-Un hechizo básico. El portal se cierra por ambos lados, mantiene al sujeto adentro de un espacio limbico que utiliza la magia del propio sujeto para mantenerlo. Una vez que la magia lo acredita o pasa cierta prueba el portal lo escupe. Depende de la voluntad del sujeto para que lo deje salir, ya sea por donde entro o al final de su destino- dijo Merlín quitando uno de esos cangrejos raros de su túnica.

-Claro… eso es muy básico- dijo Harry sobándose aun la mano- Y ¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-Dímelo tu- dijo Merlín rascándose el pelo.- Según yo, solamente tengo que ver si eres apto para soportar el poder de todos los anillos juntos y tal vez mostrarte como forjar un arma poderosa. Créeme la isla no estaba dentro de mis planes.-

-Genial. Los dos atrapados en el mismo lugar- dijo Harry dejando de pensar en la mayoría de cosas que conocía y enfocándose en el problema inmediato.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-Busca agua fresca, consigue comida y un refugio- dijo Merlín dando una mueca de desagrado- Mi trabajo no es decirte todo, es juzgarte y enseñarte un poco de lo que se. No se quien te trajo aquí, pero ya que estamos me aprovechare para entrenarte de tal forma que hubieras deseado morir en la caída-

Harry se intento parar de nuevo esta vez sintió sus piernas,vio sus brazos, torso, y técnicamente todo su cuerpo. Estaba echo un completo asco. Su piernas tenían moretones bastante negros al igual que sus brazos, el torso tenia desgarros y sangre coagulada que si no fuera por la arena, que actuó como coagulante, seguro se desangraba. Merlín lo miro y pareció que no le importaba su lamentable estado.

-¿Que pasara ahora?-pregunto Harry buscando algo que debía hacer. Algo que lo distrajera de ver su destrozado cuerpo. Y que apurara las cosas para regresar a donde pertenecía.

-Necesito que te compongas antes de que te utilice como saco de boxeo- dijo Merlín señalando el anillo.-Yo regresare a dormir un poco mas-

-¡Como siempre!, Tan flojo que no te importa nadie mas que tu- dijo al voz de una chica.

Merlín se tenso, abrió los ojos grande, una sonrisa temblorosa surgió de sus labios, palideció de golpe y la frente se le perlo de sudor. Si lo describiera con una palabra esa seria: aterrado. Ambos giraron a ver a la chica que tenían enfrente, cruzada de brazos con una pose de enojo.

-¿Mi… mio… mi… Mione?- pregunto Harry temblando, tartamudeando y sin poder procesar la información que sus ojos le enviaban al cerebro.

-No Harry- dijo la chica aun mirando a Merlín con esa mirada fulminante. El cual temblaba sin verla.

Era el rostro de Hermione, la nariz pequeña, los labios finos rosas y sensuales, su mentón, orejas, cejas e incluso esa mirada dura que lanzaba en ese momento a Merlin. Salvo que los ojos eran azul claro casi cristalino, y su cabello lacio azul oscuro. Entonces los recuerdos lo inundaron, esa chica era Nimue y ahora entendía por que siempre le recordó a Hermione, por que se sentía extraño a lado de ella, se parecía en sus facciones aunque no en el cabello y menos en los ojos. No entendía por que se asemejaban tanto o si solo era proyección de sus deseos. Pero se sintió triste, desolado y queriendo regresar a ella.

Merlín giro la cabeza con lentitud y pareciendo que la tenia trabada, con una bisagra muy oxidada directo a su cuello, estaba tan rígido como tabla que encajaba a las perfecciona con las palmeras a su alrededor. Al mirarla sonrió con dificultad y dijo:

-Ho… ho… hol… hola- el temor en su voz se escuchaba tan bien, que incluso un idiota lo sabría. Le aterraba ella.- NI… Nini… ni ni...-

-¡NADA DE HOLA!… después de tres milenios me tengo que enterar por Harry que tu dejaste tu mente en un objeto y que ademas ese objeto lo tuve entre mis manos -gruño Nimue con una mirada que erizo los vellos de Harry y no solo los suyos, si no que también a Merlín que se levanto de golpe y coloco las manos hacia enfrente como protegiéndose- HUISTE DE NUESTRO EMPAREJAMIENTO, ME DEJASTE SOLA Y ESPERANDO A QUE NOS COMPROMETIÉRAMOS… TU ...TU-

-No era tempo para cazarme, entiende, por favor, era joven- dijo Merlín cerrando un ojo mientra escuchaba sus gritos.

-¡NO ERA TIEMPO, TENIAS CASI 200 AÑOS!-grito Nimue moviendo las manos. Las olas que golpeaban la arena un poco lejos de ellos, se alzaron y fueron a donde ella esta, crearon autenticas flechas de hielo que apuntaban a Merlín y por lo tanto a Harry.

-Comparando que ahora tengo 2843 años y medio… mas o menos- dijo Merlín.

Aunque no debió según Harry, pensó que si el era un idiota, Merlín no se quedaba atrás y le ganaba por una inmensidad. Nimue no espero a otra palabra, las flechas salieron disparadas con mucha fuerza, rasgaron el aire y Merlín se hizo vapor morado que fue absorbido por el anillo, ya no estaba delante de su persona y esa armas congeladas siguieron directo al pecho de Harry. De verdad que no quería meterse entre esa pareja extraña, así que ¿Por que carajos le tocaba pagar los platos rotos? Cerro los ojos esperando las flechas traspasando su carne e hiriéndolo mas.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE!- dijo Nimue y Harry abrió a tiempo los ojos para ver como las flechas se convertían en gotas que mojaban su ropa y rostro.- ¡No puedo creer que me enamore de ti!, ¡Pero ya me lo decía mi madre!-

-Era mi sensualidad la que te atrajo- dijo Merlín desde algún lado dentro del anillo pero resonando con total claridad.- Y tu madre estaba loca-

Nimue gruño, aprieto los puños en sus caderas y el aire arremolino toda la arena que estaba a sus lados. Harry estaba a punto de pedir que dejaran sus peleas maritales para después, cuando el pudiera salir corriendo. Lo malo es que ahogo un grito al ver como el pelo de Nimue flotaba por la furia y sus ojos brillaran de un tono azulado espectral, dejando salir un pequeño grito. Un segundo Nimue lo miro y se calmo casi al instante. Luego respiro profundo varias veces, intentando calmarse, hasta que una sonrisa natural salio de sus labios. Harry hubiera estado temblando, si no fuera por que esa misma reacción la vio en Hermione y no lo soportaba, no soportaba que se pareciera tanto a su novia.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Nimue sentándose donde antes estuvo Merlín- Te vez muy mal, creo que tienes...-

-¡¿Por que te pareces a Mione?!-Pregunto Harry bastante fuerte, por que Nimue salto al escuchar su tono.

Los segundos pasaron, en los que pensó que lo mataría.

-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Quien es Mione?-dijo Nimue con una expresión de confusión- Siempre la mencionas, dices cosas de ella… que quieres hacer una familia junto a ella y demás… pero no se quien es-

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo- Todos mis maestros conocían mis memorias en cuanto me aceptaban como alumno, Merlín el...-

-No lo menciones, por favor- dijo Nimue chirriando los dientes sin poder controlarlo.- Ademas el no menciono tu pasado o ¿si?-

-Okey, digamos que no...-

-No, de echo no lo conozco… por que no me importa en absoluto- dijo de nuevo la voz de Merlín desde el anillo.

-CALLATE- grito Nimue mirando la mano de Harry como si ella fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas.- Continuando. Tus recuerdos no son accesibles para mi a menos que tu quieras mostrármelos… -

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Ese cobarde- dijo Nimue señalando el anillo- Y yo, somos diferente a tus maestros… nosotros encerramos nuestra mente, magia y personalidad en objetos poderosos. En el caso de "ese" fue en la aleación comprimida y estimulada con magia con acero celestial de la espada excalibur, en el mio en la perla que utilice para encerrar su magia...-

-¿Me quitaste mi magia?-pregunto Merlín molesto sin querer salir del anillo. ¿Que tan temible era Nimue para hacer que el mago mas poderoso se escondiera? Si era igual que temible que Hermione… Harry haría lo mismo por miles de años.

-Claro que encerré tu magia, empezaste a decir tonterías de magos puros, de que la magia era unicamente para los magos, bla bla bla. Como si tus padres no hubieran sido seres mágicos nacidos de personas comunes-

-Esperen- dijo Harry deteniendo el gran monologo que veía venir por parte de Nimue.- Rebobinemos. Por ahora solo quiero entender por que te pareces a mi novia-

Nimue llevo una mano a la barbilla e inclino la cabeza, mientras se le veía pensar dentro de su mente. Igual que a Hermione. Eso si que empezaba a molestarlo.

-¿Cual es su apellido?-pregunto Nimue después de unos segundos.

-Granger- contesto rápido.

-Mi apellido es Jrrémgaetr- dijo Nimue aun pensando. Harry aguanto la risa de escuchar su extraño apellido, si su nombre era igual, entendía por que tantas versiones de su nombre.-Pero el padre de mi hija tenia como apellido… Brag. Puede que sea una de mis nietas… o de el árbol familiar. Puede que sea la ultima raíz de mi árbol genealógico-

Harry no entendía del todo, pero le ayudo el saber que había una pasibilidad de que su novia fuera tatara tatara tatara… nieta de Nimue. Podría ser que de ahí tuviera sus poderes magicos, pensó Harry intentando no pensar mucho en Hermione, le dolía, mas que todos sus golpes, el no tenerla a su lado.

-Tu fuiste la que me trajo aquí -dijo Harry de repente.

-SI- dijo Nimue tan orgullosa que pareciera haber sacado una "E" en…

Ella no es Hermione, se recordó Harry intentando concentrarse.

-¿Que es lo que esperas que yo haga en una isla mágica?-pregunto Harry resignado a hacer lo que debía hacer y regresar con Hermione.

-Archipiélago… isla si solo fuera una, pero es un conjunto de islas que flotan en forma vertical atraves de….- empezó Nimue a explicarlo como si fuera lo importante, pero Harry gruño al ver que hasta en eso se parecía a Hermione, corrigiendo sin algún filtro, pero Nimue no se molesto simplemente tosió y fue al punto- Te traje para que consigas el resto del poder de Merlín, gana lo con tu esfuerzo, inteligencia, astucia y valentía- termino con una sonrisa soberbia que le quedaría bien a Hermione, pero al verla en su rostro de Nimue hizo que se tensara mas.

-Okey- dijo Harry rápido y vio la arena, evitando encararla- ¿Donde esta el resto de su poder?-

-En lo mas alto- dijo Nimue con un dedo apuntando al cielo.

-¿Lo tiene dios? Eso le quita toda la diversión -dijo Harry sarcástico, ya estaba harto de que jugaran con las instrucciones. Por que no podían simplemente decir aquí esta, tomalo como puedas.

-No Harry, esta en la cima de la torre de cristal.- dijo Nimue sin inmutarse por su tono.

Harry pensó unos segundos, en la cima de la torre estaba…-Carajo-

Dejo salir haciendo su cabeza para atrás y golpeándola contra el tronco de la palmera. Dolió, pero en ese momento le daba la razón a Merlín, era un idiota. Primera vez que las instrucciones eran sencillas y que podía haberlas a completado casi al instante, estuvo a milímetros de obtener ese poder, de echo lo roso con las yemas de sus dedos. Solo que no logro sostenerlo y resbalo. En su mente regreso la imagen la cosa plateada con las marcas de sus dedos ardiendo en la superficie metálica.

-Después de que encerrara el poder de Merlín, cree un hechizo que te llevaría al velo de muerte que era mas un portal directo a esta isla. Incruste el anillo de Merlín y su grimorio personal en la piedra para quien pasara lo descubriera y obtuviera el medio para llegar a la cima. El portal haría que cualquiera sin mi voluntad muriera, pero como me tenias a tu lado pudiste llegar aquí. Para obtener la ultima pieza de todo este rompecabezas solo tienes que escalar-dijo Nimue cruzando los brazos- Así que… suerte-

-¿Suerte?-medio gruño Harry.

-Esta isla no era si cuando coloque el poder de Merlín… se podría decir que… la magia cambio todo- dijo Nimue mirando a las islas flotantes que giraban alrededor de la mayor isla a cientos de metros sobre su cabeza y que la suya pareciera un granito de arena.- No se que clase de animales, platas o personas estén aquí-

-¿Puede haber personas?-pregunto Harry asombrado.

-Solo si llegaron por mar, o por aire- dijo Nimue despreocupada -En mi tiempo a este mar se le conocía como… el fin del mundo, la orilla del planeta, por que los barcos se perdían y todo aquel que llegaba moría. Ahora creo que lo llaman… ¿Cuadrado en bermudas?-

-¿¡El triangulo de las bermudas!?-medio grito Harry horrorizado, sorprendido y catatónico.

-Que acaso no eres mago. Si te sorprenderás por todo, esto va ir para largo… -repitió la voz de Merlín esta vez bostezando.

-Tu no hables-gruño Nimue regresando a esa mirada de furia.

No continuo quejándose, tampoco podía por el sonido de su estomago, gruñía como si un león estuviera dentro de su estomago y solicitara salir. Debía comer algo, no tenia ni idea de cuantos días, semanas o meses había estado sin comer… esta bien, meses era demasiado exagerado pero se sentía muy hambriento para diferenciarlo. Nimue lo vio y pareció apenada.

-No podemos ayudarte en nada-dijo Nimue con el tono bajo.- Tenemos cuerpo solo por la intensa magia que desprende el poder de Merlín en la isla...-

-Por parte de mi poder- dijo Merlín desde adentro con una voz casi dormida-¡Que genial Soy!-

Nimue gruño antes de continuar- Si quisiéramos interactuar con algo que no fuera magia misma… seriamos tan útiles como tus desgastados pantalones-

-Solo necesito agua, mi varita y...- Harry miro su muñequera.

Se silencio viendo la madera rota, astillada por la mitad, con la punta quemada, rasguños, golpes y la pluma de fénix aun sosteniéndola en una lamentable pieza. Era como si se negara a caer, dando un ultimas fuerzas para mantenerse viva. Podía raparla se dijo Harry, eso lo alegraba, verla en tan mal estado eso le hacia sentirse muy mal. La acaricio, no quito la varita de su muñequera, al contrario la aferro con mas seguridad.

-No puedo hacer magia sin varita- dijo Harry preocupado- Sin ella estoy...-

-Puedes hacer magia sin varita, solo es cuestión de practica. Ya lo has echo antes.- dijo Nimue con una sonrisa tierna.

Recordó la caída de el y Dobby desde lo alto de Hogwarts, y como freno la caída con el vuelo.

-Se supone que no podías ver mis recuerdos- dijo Harry aun sintiendo su estomago gruñir y doler mucho.

-Tuviste explosiones mágicas de niño ¿Verdad?, es lo mas normal desde mi época- dijo Nimue alzando los hombros- Te estaré viendo, desde ahí...- señalo el corazón de Harry.

-¿El tatuaje? Por que si no fuera así me sentiría muy raro- dijo Harry sobretodo de ver que era parecida a Hermione o ¿Hermione era parecida a Nimue?. Todo eso le traía dando vueltas.

Se inclino apretando su estomago que gruñía con fuerza. En ese segundo se percato que apenas y tenia fuerza suficiente para mantenerse sentado.

-Como decía… Suerte, Harry- repitió Nimue antes de desaparecer.

Harry estaba solo, pensó en todas las posibilidades para comer, desde intentar pescar, hasta comer hiervas, claramente no era lo mejor por no diferenciarlas bien o por que no se podía mover. Intento pararse y caminar, pero la humedad, calor y ademas el hambre lo debilitaba a cada segundo. Sin querer vio algo verde que se acercaba, arrastraba algo mucho mayor que el, ademas de que parecía ir directo a el. No lograba ver bien, todo fuera de un radio de un metros lucia igual que una imagen mal enfocada, borroso sin forma, algunos colores pero nada nítido. Tardo un tiempo hasta que vio a Marlow.

EL pequeño Bowtruckle arrastraba un montón de fruta en una hoja enorme con forma de cuna, dejo la hoja delante de el. No le presto atención a la comida, veía a su amigo, con la hoja de su cabeza cortada a la mitad, daño en el rostro, una garra astillada, como si el filo hubiera sido dañado con algo mas fuerte. Su mirada le decía que estaba cansado y hambriento. ¿Hacia cuanto que se fue de su lado a buscar comida? ¿Cuanto tiempo paso en la selva buscando frutos para el? Ciertamente no eran para Marlow ya que el pudo comerlos en cuanto los encontró y que en ese momento se subiera a su regazo con una sonrisa pequeña y los ojos dándole ánimos.

-Perdoname- pidió Harry tomándolo en sus brazos, y acercándolo a su pecho- No quería hacerte daño, de verdad, perdoname. Yo no…-

Marlow le acaricio el rostro con sus hojitas e incluso la que estaba cortada se sintió tan suave y reconfortante, su pequeño rostro lo restregó contra su mejilla como si quisiera decir que todo estaba bien. Harry le sonrió para después acariciarle las hojas.

-Gracias- dijo Harry mirando a Marlow que se apoyaba en sus piernas- En cuanto camine te buscare algo rico para que comas-

Harry miro los frutos que le trajo Marlow; algo parecido a un lima solo que rosa y con un montón de pelitos saliendo le por todos lados, una especie de berenjena roja con pinchos por todos lados y un tallo tan grueso como el fruto, uno que era completamente redondo del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y que solo tenia un punto blanco y el mas extraño de todos uno que parecía un cubo con caras de cada color y unas marcas de color verde neón.

-¿Donde esta Neville cuando uno lo necesita?- pregunto Harry en voz baja, algo triste por saber que otros de sus amigos estaba muy lejos.

Tomo el primer fruto para morderlo. Un poco receloso, aun si con fuerza le calvo los dientes, no fue bueno le dolieron y la piel apenas y se abrió, busco dentro de su bolsa de grimorios encontrando las herramientas que le ayudaban ha hacer varitas. Abrió el fruto con torpeza y desparramando jugo por todos lados, viendo que lo de adentro era morado con un montón de puntos naranja no le dio la impresión de ser muy comestible. Trago saliva, si moría por una fruta rara, le echaría la culpa a esos dos que estaban observándolo y no le ayudaban en nada. El fruto sabia a espagueti a la boloñesa ( **N. Caos:** **No pregunte por que solo sabia así** ), las demás frutas fueron iguales, algunas con sabores amargas y rancias otra como la cubica que lo que sabia a tarta de chocolate pero solo la piel lo de adentro tenia un sabor mas a masa sin cocer.

Después de comer, descansar un poco, se levanto dando tumbos y haciendo que su cuerpo doliera mucho mas, fue al agua y se metió sentado hasta que las pequeñas olas le golpeaban el rostro. Podía concentrarse lo suficiente para activar su magia de agua, curarse y recuperarse poco a poco. Aun así tuvo que esperar 3 horas antes de poder salir del agua con la piel de sus piernas aun verde, con mas hambre por la sal que trago y algo asoleado.

Busco la saeta de fuego para ir directo a la cima de la isla sin que nadie lo impidiera. No la encontró dentro de su cartera, intento hacer memoria y simplemente no se acordaba que Ron se la regresara. Tal vez seguía en el ministerio de Magia o con Hermione, tal vez Sirius. La verdad no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Estaba en un gran aprieto.

-Buscar agua y refugio- Repitió Harry las palabras de Merlín.- Agua no salada y un refugio seco-

Ya que todo aquel lugar le era desconocido, Harry comenzó a adentrarse con cautela. Lo primero que noto entre toda esa vegetación es que parecía tener mucha mas vida que un árbol común y corriente, lucían colores brillantes y nítidos y hasta al mas simple tacto se notaba la magia emanando de ella. Marlow le ayudaba a girase, pues le pinchaba cada que no quería ir por cierto lugar o que estaba a punto de pisar en un lugar que seguro le podría causar algún daño, como una planta roja que aprecia una rosa pero que sin lugar a dudas no lo era. O haciendo que se parara, ya que se toparía con animales salvajes, como un cerdo gris con colmillos del tamaño de brazos y unas pezuñas que des hacían rocas pequeñas.

-Me has salvado nuevamente- le dijo Harry una vez lejos de aquella criatura.

Hizo una lista mental de lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Primero comida, agua y un lugar donde dormir. Segundo una forma de subir a las demás islas, encontrar un camino por el cual llegar a la isla principal. Por ultimo trepar la torre de cristal hasta lo mas alto y conseguir aquello que ya había rosado con las yemas de los dedos. Sobreviviría de alguna forma.

Necesitaba también unos lentes, podría ser que con magia pudiera sentir las presencias e incluso en esa isla pudiera no sentir por la abrumadora magia que le golpeaba al intentar, pero era en extremo difícil enfocarse en las magias vivas, ya que parecía todo vivo a su alrededor. Necesitaba una forma de enfocarse adecuadamente. No era como si pudiera ir a una óptica y solicitar unos lentes, dudaba que hubiera una tienda en aquella lugar y si la hubiera estaría demasiado asustado para acercarse.

Se quedo impresionado cuando vio que en medio de dos arboles había un hidroavión bombardero que parecía norteamericano, pero sin la cola y con las alas envueltas de enredaderas gruesas. También comenzó a pensar que no era solo una isla cualquiera al percatarse que había huesos de humanos en algunos lugares por los que pasaba.

-¿Has visto a alguien ademas de mi?-pregunto Harry a Marlow cuando encontró casi un cuerpo completo y medio enterrado a un lado de su camino, con los huesos tan limpios como se podía en la naturaleza.

Marlow agito la cabeza negando, antes de señalar hacia adelante, como si dijera que los huesos de esas personas fueran lo de menos. Harry lo pensó para continuar, después juntaría todos los huesos y intentaría enterrarlos adecuadamente. Encontró un sendero que lucia hecho por animales, esperaba que no fuera mas que los cerdos que vio, pero con valentía lo siguió, poco a poco y a cada paso le parecía un camino mejor. Ya que escuchaba una cascada, y eso significaba agua y si era agua dulce, con eso se conformaría.

Al llegar observo un lago pequeño, cristalino y que fluía tranquilo, a unos metros una enorme roca llena de vegetación y por la cual caía una pequeña cascada que se conectaba al rio que traía al agua. Harry se arrodillo en la orilla, con la boca seca, sucia y esperando que esa agua también tuviera magia para purificarse, sobretodo que no lo matara.

Metió toda la cabeza y tomo el agua a tragos enormes, cuando la saco se sentía mucho mejor. Si era agua dulce, no parecía contaminada y aunque noto cierto cosquilleo en la boca se lo achacaba a la magia que rellenaba sus energía mágica hasta su tope. Se miro los moretones, que del verde pasaron casi a ser invisibles y luego como su espalda dejaba de doler. En menos de 15 minutos estaba como nuevo, se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para tener una lucha con Golgomath y salir victorioso nuevamente.

-Tienes que probarla Marlow- dijo Harry sacando al Bowtruckle de su ropa y acercándolo al agua. El pequeño tomo tragos, aunque mucho menores a los suyos. Al siguiente minuto el Bowtruckle estaba inflado del estomago y lucia listo para tomar una siesta de varios días.

Tenia el agua, que mas que agua parecía una poción de curación extrema y que reponía su energía. También la comida, que aunque extraña, con sabores raros y que no la veía o conocía el lugar, sabia que Marlow lo podía guiar en esa isla. Solo necesitaba un refugio, y si su cuerpo no le engañaba, tenia mucho sueño. Podría ser que esa agua milagrosa tuviera un efecto secundario. Harry guardo a Marlow que ya estaba dormido, no quería molestarlo mas con la comida, se merecía ese descanso mas que el mismo.

Subió a la roca para observar desde la altura lo que le rodeaba, y se encontró con que la roca era mucho mas alta que algunos arboles y que el rio venia de las islas superiores la isla de arriba dejaba caer el rio sobre lo que parecía una especie de camino serpentean te de agua que no era sostenido por nada. Solo agua corriendo por el aire que terminaba en tierra, para luego deslizarse por la isla y terminar en aquel lago.

Quería ir a ver que pasaba mas adelante del lago, como era que podía caer sin necesidad de alguna guiá, solo que estaba muy cansado y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Algo muy malo si estabas en una isla que no conocía, y que seguramente te mataría al no estar preparado. Se quedo encima de la roca escuchando la cascada. Antes de saberlo cayo dormido sobre la dura superficie.

Los siguientes días los ocupo en encontrar mas frutas de unos extraños arbustos y a los que le llevo Marlow. Se dedico a cortar solo los que su pequeño amigo le dejaba, y lo obedecía por que suponía que aquellos que no podía cortar o estaban muy inmaduros o eran malos para el. Su provisión de comida para dos días la guardo en su cartera y continuo con su búsqueda de refugio. Le toco pasar la noche cubierto entre hojas, ramas y alguna ropa que tenia en su cartera. Por lo menos tenia a Marlow que se acurrucaba en su pecho y le daba la seguridad de que no estaba solo. Aunque los gruñidos, rugidos y demás ruidos de los animales le indicaban que de ningún modo estaría solo en esa isla.

A los tres días de exploración y de que Marlow lo salvara de una serie de cosas que lo conducirían a lesiones o muerte instantánea, encontró lo que buscaba. Una grieta en la tierra, lo bastante estrecha para que solo el entrara, con el fondo seco y que le sirviera de refugio, de el sol, humedad, insectos o cualquier otra clase de cosa que lo pudiera dañar. Entro observando la pared erosionada por el aire, agua y tiempo, con una especie de pasillo mal echo que daba a una cueva. Un enorme circulo, como una sub cámara que le servia. No era mas que una gran burbuja de aire en medio de la tierra, pero por lo menos era un lugar en el que se sentía a salvo.

Trajo plantas, ramas, hierva y un montón de otras coas que le sirvieran para hacer una especie de cama. Su primer intento de cama fue solo echarlo todo al suelo y dormir. No necesitaba nada mas por ese día. Solo por ese momento se sentía lleno de lujos en esa isla.

Esos días los tomo para descansar su cuerpo, que aunque estuviera sanándose con la agua del rio y la enorme cantidad de magia que lo rodeaba, apenas y podía con el agotamiento que seguía de tomar del lago.

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, después de todo lo único que hacia era sobrevivir e intentar que las bestias que rondaban la isla no se lo comieran. También hacer trampas para aquellos cerdos grises, que aunque no se veían muy apetitosos su estomago no paraba de pedir probar algo que no fuera fruta con sabor a espagueti. Creo con su materiales en la cartera una red, que de alguna forma le sirvió para capturar a esas criaturas sin necesidad de matarlas, no antes de lo necesario. Las llamo Barmockt, solo por alguna forma de llamarlos.

El fuego fue una de las cosas mas sencillas que hizo en la isla, técnicamente podía expulsar fuego por las palmas si se concentraba durante una hora en la magia elemental de fuego y acumulaba toda su magia en un solo punto, de tal forma que preparo una chimenea, un asador parecido a las películas de naufragios y por supuesto que también antorchas para su nuevo refugio. El primer cerdo asado fue para Marlow que después de sobrevivir con algunos de esos feos cangrejos y insectos, parecía babear sus ramitas de solo esperar a que se terminara de cocer. Era pequeño el Bowtruckle, pero comió con tal rapidez que parecía famélico, y se lleno en cuestión de minutos. Harry le ayudo a terminarlo pues quedaba aun bastante y de todas formas no podían guardar las sobras en una nevera o algo parecido. Al probarlo noto que no era precisamente el sabor a carne de cerdo asado, era mas como una combinación de pollo y res, que sinceramente no saciaba del todo el hambre, ademas de ser dura y correosa. Un animal no muy comestible seria la mejor descripción que le daba al Barmockt. Aun así era lo que tenian.

La necesidad de crear unos antejos le invadió en cuanto sus ojos se cansaban cada vez mas rápido, por lo cual, después de revisar sus pertenencias en la cartera, se topo con que aun tenia los omniculares y después de mucho jugar con sus botones y ruedas, encontró que podía utilizarlos para ver bien. Con cuidado desprendió la mayoría de la carcasa dejando lo suficiente para poder ver y utilizar todas sus funciones. Marlow era de gran ayuda en esa isla sin medios o alguien con quien hablar, se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con el pequeño y trabajando con el, y si no fuera por sus pequeñas garras, jamas hubiera podido amarrar los omniculares a lianas flexibles y que parecían goma y le ayudaban a sostenerlo a su rostro. Quedaron unos goggles a lo steampunk, y algo selváticos que le servían. No eran precisamente lentes, le daban la vista clara de lo que pasaba enfrente a través de los cristales, pero si cambiaba la configuración que encontró le costaba toda una hora en re acomodarlo.

En algunos momentos sentía como Nimue y Merlín seguían dormidos dentro de el, o tal vez parecían decidir si era capas de sobrevivir, ver si perecería por una animal salvaje, alguna enfermedad o simplemente por cometer una idiotez en aquel lugar.

La primera isla, la nombro la isla del comienzo, la segunda de los polidrúpedos y en la que estaba ahora era la isla de gulliver. La primera por que era una isla muy tranquila y que solo ofrecía pocos retos a pasar, sobretodo daba todo para la súper vivencia de cualquiera. La segunda estaba llena de bestias a cuatro, seis o ocho patas que eran muy territoriales, como aquella vestía con cara de hipopótamo y tres cuernos, también había visto a una de seis patas que se poda hacer bolita y lanzar espinas a todos lados, aun no le ponía nombre. En la que ahora estaba era una muy hermosa llena de vegetación enorme y que crecía sin control alguno, los animales eran menos comunes, aunque solo había visto insectos y unas muy mal humoradas plantas carnívoras. Pero como en la isla de gulliver, ahí los insectos, plantas y casi todo era del un tamaño enorme, dando la impresión que la isla estuviera radioactiva.

La forma de subir de isla en isla también era muy simple, solo esperaba el momento en que se alinearan y remontar el rio hacia arriba, pero entre mas subiera mas complicado y sobretodo cuando la magia era mucho mas potente entre mas subías y casi te ahogaba. Por eso pasaba los días en una sola isla antes de continuar subiendo, si no su magia era totalmente inútil y simplemente estaría indefenso, en un lugar donde la mas mínima oportunidad te matarían.

El sol ya pegaba en su rostro cansado, con ojeras y una cara sucia. Miro su bolsillo donde Marlow descansaba y aunque se negara a aceptarlo el pequeño ya era mucho mas grande, parecía que las constituciones de las islas lo alteraban de igual forma, como todo lo natural a su alrededor. Harry se froto la frente frustrado de no poder entender el grimorio de la oscuridad, pero era por que no estaba escrito en ninguno de los idiomas que conocía o no en los que Huffy le enseño.

-¡Que buen sueño tuve!- dijo la voz adormilada de Merlín desde el anillo.-Pareces demasiado tranquilo, ¿Ha pasado algo bueno en lo que dormí?-

-Valla, pensé que Nimue te tenia aterrado- dijo Harry intentando concentrarse, pero sus ojos escocían por el tiempo que llevaba despierto.

-¡No estaba aterrado, solo era precaución!- medio grito Merlín apareciendo en la rama sentado con las piernas colgando- Es una hermosa vista ¿Verdad?-

-¡POR QUE TIENES QUE HACER TANTO RUIDO!-Grito Nimue apareciendo detrás de Merlín y golpeando le la cabeza y si tuviera un cuerpo físico, Harry juraría que estaría desmayado con la cabeza sangrando.- Sabes que tenemos que recuperar magia para poder entrenar a Harry-

-¡¿Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO QUE TU TENGAS EL SUEÑO LIGERO?!-grito Merlín levantándose, de verdad enojado pero al ver el cabello flotante de Nimue y esos ojos que podían matar a un Basilisco palideció y dijo- Emmm… Lo lamento… ¿Cariño?-

-¿¡CARIÑO?!-Grito Nimue con un tono que incluso el árbol se estremeció.

-Disculpen interrumpir su pelea marital...-

-¡NO ES UNA PELEA MARITAL!-Gritaron ambos observando a Harry el cual ya se había levantado y se estiraba para desperezar su cuerpo.

-Como sea- dijo Harry bastante cansado, y los gritos no ayudaban-¿Saben que de la ultima vez que hablamos… han pasado mas de cinco meses?-

Las dos entidades que eran muy poderosas y se comportaban como un viejo matrimonio, se miraron entre si.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Nimue sorprendida, con una expresión de no entender.

Al contrario Merlín alzo la vista a donde estaba el cielo, y en sus ojos parecía reflejarse todas las estrellas que existían en el firmamento, solo que como ya era de ida no se podían observar, de echo el cielo solo se mostraba de un azul claro. Luego sonrió con burla hacia Nimue y dijo -¿Acaso mi aprendiz no puede entender el por que? Parece que no te entrene bien he Nyn-

-¡No me digas Nyn!- gruño Nimue, se cruzo de brazos y pareció analizar la información, un minuto después chasqueo los dedos.

-El tiempo aquí no trascurre con normalidad y ademas, nuestra magia depende de Harry y su magia esta siendo absorbida por la isla… si nos dormimos para recuperar magia quedamos en un estado pasivo hasta que nuestra magia termina de acumularse adecuadamente-dijo Nimue sin un atisbo de duda.

-Como siempre… entiendes rapido- dijo Merlín medio temeroso, pero acercándose a Nimue.-Lo que significa que a partir de ahora no podemos dormir y estaremos acumulando magia a través de ti Harry-

-Un momento- dijo Harry frotándose de neuvo los ojos- ¿Que significa eso de que aquí no trascurre el tiempo con normalidad?-

-Como en la torre flotante, ahí el tiempo era a un tercio… una hora era eran tres en la torre. Aquí el tiempo se hace a un cuarto, es decir...-comienzo Nimue con su explicación..

-1 hora aya con Hermione, son aquí son 4 horas- dijo Harry frotándose de nuevo la cara con mas vigor y al acabar dejo salir una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Que te alegra tanto estupido aprendiz?-pregunto Merlín inclinando la cabeza.

-¿No lo entienden?...yo llevo atrapado en esta isla por casi cuatro a cinco meses, pero con Hermione apenas a pasado un mes. Lo que significa que si me apuro, entreno y llego a tu bastón, podre regresar a ella mucho antes de lo que creí...- dijo Harry emocionado mientras parecía tener fuerzas renovadas.- No solo tengo mucho mas tiempo, si no que acortare el tiempo que pierda con Hermione-

-Viéndolo así... tienes razón- dijo Merlín luciendo aburrido- Pero nuestro entrenamiento no es nada sencillo y siendo sinceros, tendrías que entrenar 20 años con nosotros para que te demos el visto bueno y puedas estar a nuestra altura-

-¿Cinco años afuera? No, imposible que lo haga -dijo Harry agitándose mientras pensaba en que eso era mucho tiempo.

-A menos que...-dijo Nimue girando la vista a Merlín y aunque parecía asqueada le hizo una pregunta con la mirada, de esa forma como la que el se comunicaba con Hermione, solo que al verlo desde afuera casi podía jurar que esos dos se entendía mejor que Hermione y el.

-¿Crees que tenga la resistencia?-pregunto Merlín con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ni siquiera yo la pude a completar el ritual y para a completar el resto me entrene 10 años mas-

-Lo que sea para regresar lo antes posible- dijo Harry decidido.-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-El ritual del Sabio Mago Ermitaño - dijeron ambos con voz preocupada, tal vez fastidiados.

-¿El ritual del Sabio Mago Ermitaño?-pregunto Harry tragando duro, algo de eso había leído en el grimorio de la oscuridad, solo que decía que el ritual era algo que un cuerpo normal no resistiría y que el procedimiento era muy tardado.

-El ritual hará que tu cuerpo romperá las limitaciones exteriores para que puedas absorber toda la magia a tu alrededor, haciendo que tu contenedor mágico no se limite a una parte de tu cuerpo. Técnicamente podrás estar lleno siempre - dijo Nimue algo consternada pues se miraba una mano- Yo lo intente y apenas logre soportarlo por un par de días, después de eso mi cuerpo casi se hace agua mágica, de ahí mis poderes sobre el agua. Mi afinación a el elemento agua me trajo a ese estado-

-Si no hubiera intervenido. Ella seria parte del mar, de un lago o cualquier cosa con agua, sin consciencia solo siendo parte de la naturaleza- dijo Merlín con un pequeño vistazo a Nimue que al percatarse volvió a su cara de furia.- La peor parte es que despees de un tiempo, tu cuerpo romperá las limitaciones interiores es decir que tu contenedor dejara de existir y tu magia se desbordara por tu cuerpo. Eso fue lo que le paso a Nyn, su cuerpo se hacia magia poco a poco-

-Pero eso significa...-comenzó Harry a entender todo el asunto.

-Absorberás toda la magia de tu alrededor, mientras aprendes a contener la magia en tu cuerpo físico. De alguna forma estarás al punto que tu cuerpo se haga magia por la acumulación- dijo Merlín pareciendo interesado, como si fuera un proyecto de ciencias en el cual quieres impresionar al maestro.

-Pero eso...¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Harry algo interesado en también.

-Por que se hará gradualmente- dijo Nimue a su lado- Tu preparas el ritual y nosotros lo ejecutamos. Solo que ahí dos reglas para que se lleve cavo y si no los cumples serán tu perdición, la primera es que deberías permanecer sin usar magia por el siguiente año completo. Segunda estarás bajo un horario muy fijo, comidas, descansos, entrenamiento de tu cuerpo y sobretodo tendrás que estar concentrado todo el tiempo en controlar la magia dentro de ti y la tercera es que tendrás que esperar otro año para tomar el poder de Merlín, solo por precaución-

-Y si las inflijo, ¿Que pasaría?-pregunto Harry algo intimidado.

-En este caso… Desaparecerías atraves del elemento que mejor se te de…. Mas bien tenemos ni idea de los reales efectos secundarios.- dijo Merlín rascándose una mejilla- Ni Nyn, ni yo logramos a completar el año. Yo apenas un poco mas de 6 meses y ella, como dijo, un par de días-

-Te daremos tiempo para que lo pienses...-

-Un año serán tres meses con Hermione, sin contar que una vez que termine tendré practicar todo lo que aprenda de los grimorios y de ustedes me enseñen… repasándola una y otra vez. Y después subir por tu bastón...-dijo Harry sin prestarles ya atención- Considerando que me tarde mucho mas tiempo que tres meses en hacer eso… digamos que sean dos años aquí… seis meses reales para ver a Mione-

-Mas o menos- dijo Merlín agitando una liana que golpeaba del árbol.- Miralo de esta forma, nosotros no contábamos con espacio que reducía el tiempo, teníamos que ir a una cueva perdida y quedarnos ahí por todo un año o mas, solos y entrenando. Tu ya tienes la isla, la cueva y unos antiguos magos dispuestos a enseñarte todo lo que saben. Seguro que estarás dispuesto con tal de poder manejar tu magia con total libertad, no mas varita, si tu quisieras.-

Harry se giro a ver el mar, ¿Resistiría dos años mas lejos de Hermione?, le consolaba que solo ella tendría que esperar medio año mas y que siendo técnicos el regresaría tan poderoso como Merlín o Nimue y con la cantidad de magia necesaria para detener a Voldemort sin problemas. Solo dos años para el y medio para todo mundo, pero para una relación sentimental podría ser todo un abismo que nunca se cerraría ¿Podría su lazo con Hermione soportarlo? ¿Y si cuando el regresara ella ya no sintiera nada por el? Bueno no podía hacer nada, técnicamente no podía subir mas sin que su magia se expandiera al punto de soportar la presión que ejercía cada isla. Y para llegar al tope máximo, solo requería dos años. Dos años para el, seis meses para Hermione, dos años para el, seis meses para Hermione, se repetía una y otra vez dispuesto a tomar un rumbo lo mas pronto.

-¿Están seguros que obtendré lo necesario para regresar en cuanto terminen los dos años?-pregunto Harry aun mirando el mar e intentando pensar con lógica y escuchar su corazón, cosas que por lo regular no funcionaba y que no haría sin Hermione, era un problema no tenerla cerca.

-Si a completas nuestro programa, en dos años a partir de hoy, tu seras el mas poderoso de todos los tiempos- dijo Nimue con una sonrisa y Merlín bufo.- Seras aquel que derribe a Merlín de su vanagloriado trasero-

-Pero solo y solo si sigues todas nuestras instrucciones- dijo Merlín bastante serio.- Mi trasero no esta vanagloriado-

-Sera un sacrificio muy grande, para ti y tu cuerpo- dijo Nimue ignorando a Merlín.

-Acepto el sacrificio. Solo y solo si tarda dos años, si pasa de dos años a partir del ritual, yo les dejare de hacer caso- dijo Harry girando a ver los ojos azules de Nimue y los rojos de Merlín, ambos asintieron -¿En que consiste los rituales?-

-En hacer que Renazcas- dijo Nimue con una sonrisa enorme.


	59. Capitulo 59- Una maraña de verano

**Hola, estoy de regreso después de una desgracia Celestial... Se preguntaran cual... esta si se las puedo decir. Resulta que mi Disco Duro de la computadora valió, y al decir valió, significa que se daño en su totalidad. Mis avances en los fic fueron destruidos, una historia que estaba escribiendo y que mostré a alguien cof satori coff coff... perdón la tos... como decía se perdió todo. Re escribí este capitulo a base de recuerdos y matarme dos noches haciendo mis trabajo de la universidad a velocidad de tortuga (por el cansancio mas que nada). Así que espero que entiendan mi tardanza.**

 **Un asunto mas antes de continuar. Si, se que es mi historia y no me seria difícil re escribirla, pero crean me cuando les digo que la historia cambio mientras lo escribía, por que algunas partes las quite y otras las moví de lugar, incluso anexe algunas mas. Por lo consiguiente el capitulo esta salido del horno, lo acabe hace unas horas. NO me juzguen y si tengo faltas de ortografía perdonen me.**

 **Sin mas que anexar, Lean, Disfruten y Comente.**

* * *

 **Los derechos de algunos personajes son de J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Capitulo 59.- Una maraña del verano**

Aquel lugar era como cualquier dormitorio, de cualquier chica, de cualquier lugar en el mundo. Las paredes pintadas de colores cálidos, con un dibujo de árbol muy bien detallado en la pared, un buró con muchas imágenes encima y cajones para la ropa. Una planta algo descuidaba descansaba a lado de un enorme librero lleno de tomos pequeños y gruesos, de temas variados, cuantos infantiles hasta Ciencia e incluso algunos que lucían salidos de alguno de esos cuentos infantiles. Con pastas curtidas, paginas amarillentas, pero lo que las hacia especiales era el echo de que contenían textos mágicos. Y esos eran los preferidos de Hermione Granger.

Ella estaba recostada en la cama y abrazando una almohada, mientras que un hilo de saliva escurrida por la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos mostraban rastros de haber llorado y su cabello se enredaba y esparcía por todos lados. Había pasado despierta hasta muy entrada la noche, mirando en una sola dirección, llenándose la cabeza de todos los datos que podía y repasándolos una y otra vez.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana que mostraba lo empañada que estaba por la ligera neblina. Era suficiente para que alumbrara los muros, unos cubiertos con cuadros e imágenes, algunos mostrándola a diferentes edades. Todo en la habitación era totalmente normal, nada que no perteneciera a lo que uno pensaría de una chica lista e incluso había plumas, pergamino y tinta sobre un pequeño escritorio. Pero algo sobresaltaba a plena vista, algo que incluso que para un mago seria extraño.

Uno de los muros estaba despejado, sin un solo mueble puesto contra la pared o algo tapando la mirada y dejando el montón de papeles, pergaminos, periódicos, chinchetas e hilo a plena vista. Desde un poco mas abajo del techo, hasta casi el suelo, mostraba una colección impresionante de noticias. Algunas imágenes impresas en ellos se movían, otros no y solo algunos parecían estar casi escondidos entre todos ellos.

Nada aparte de eso lucia desarreglado, ni un solo zapato fuera de su lugar o una basura en el piso, ni siquiera los libros parecían desordenados, cada uno puesto por tema o nombre y lo que había en una cómoda junto a la cama era una foto: de un chico con cabello negro, ojos verdes, con labios finos y una sonrisa amplia y con una marca en su frente medio oculta por un mechón de cabello. Además de un par de periódicos, de Titular:

"Harry Potter: ¿EL ELEGIDO O EL HÉROE?

Aun después de un mes, siguen circulando rumores acerca de lo sucedido en el altercado ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual "El que no debe ser nombrado" a hecho acto de presencia y donde nuestro Héroe combatió contra el sin inmutarse.

-No estamos autorizados a hablar de ello, no me pregunten nada-, manifestó ayer por la noche, al salir del ministerio, un nervioso desmemorizador que se negó a dar su nombre.

No obstante, las fuentes contrastadas del Ministerio han confirmado que el altercado se produjo en la legendaria Sala de las Profecías y que ha quedado en muy mal estado. Aunque se rumorea que no es lo único que se ha dañado en el ministerio y que aun faltan cosas por clasificar en tal desastre que dejaron atrás. Por ahora los magos portavoces se han negado a confirmar la existencia de algo llamado "velo de la muerte", el cual se cree ha sido destruido en la refriega.

Cada vez un mayor número de miembros de la comunidad mágica cree que los mortífagos, que en la actualidad cumplen condena en Azkaban por entrada ilegal y tentativa de robo, pretendían destruir una profecía. Se desconoce la naturaleza de ésta, pero se especula con la posibilidad de que esté relacionada con Harry Potter, la única persona que ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina y que estuvo en el ministerio la noche en cuestión. Hay quienes llegan al extremo de llamar a Potter "El Elegido", pues creen que la profecía lo señala como el único que conseguirá librarnos de "El que no debe ser nombrado".

Se desconoce el paradero actual de Harry Potter, los rumores indican que esta en recuperación después de graves heridas sufridas por "El que no debe ser nombrado", aunque..."

No se leía nada mas ya que otro periódico cubría el resto, y tenia el siguiente titular:

"La triste verdad sobre el elegido : UN DÍA OSCURO EN LA HISTORIA"

y el cuerpo decía:

"Hoy queridos suscriptores al diario, es mi mas sentido pesar, el informarles que… Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el Héroe y El elegido ha fallecido. Esta noticia estremeció al mundo mágico.

A poco mas de un mes de su intervención en el Ministerio de Magia, nos hemos enterado que a fallecido por sus graves heridas y que aun después de que muchos medi magos lo vieran, ninguno pudo sanar sus heridas.

Nuestro reportero se ha enterado por causa de una reunión poco secreta, entre Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scremengour, actual ministro de magia y Cornelius Fudge, antiguo ministro. Parecía una simple discusión de la reconstrucción del recibidor del Ministerio, aquella discusión se salio de tono y en un punto crucial, Dumbledore dijo o mejor dicho grito - ¡NO PUEDE PELEAR CON EL OTRA VEZ, POR QUE HARRY A MUERTO!- Todos a su alrededor se quedaron extasiados incluidos el actual y antiguo Ministro de magia. De inmediato y sin decir una sola palabra mas el profesor salio del Ministerio dejando muchas incógnitas.

Hemos intentado encontrar mas información sobre las causa de su muerte, también donde y cuando lo han sepultado, aunque por lo que se cree es en el valle de Godric, donde ahora descansara junto a sus padres, James y Lily Potter. Una cruel historia es la de Harry Potter, y mas aun al saber que ha perdido la vida a manos del hombre que también a matado a sus padres.

No les mentiremos queridos lectores, es en gran parte este periódico cree que sin Harry Potter, el futuro esta a manos de "El que no debe ser nombrado". Esperemos que el director del colegio de magia y hechicería, el actual ministro y anterior jefe de auror tengan el poder y recursos para enfrentarse a estos oscuros tiempos.

Estaremos investigando por mas información de lo que realmente a sucedido y de lo que..."

Lo demás estaba arrugado, como fuera estrujado con todas las fuerzas de Hermione y luego arrojado a la cómoda donde ahora descansaba. Los demás artículos del periódico descansaban en aquel muro lleno y encimado, que mostraba una total caos de todos textos.

Uno de los periódicos decía : "Scrimgeour sustituye a Fudge."

La mayor parte de la primera plana la ocupaba una gran fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre con espesa melena de león y el rostro muy castigado. La fotografía se movía: el hombre saludaba con la mano al techo. A la izquierda de ese periódico había otro doblado que mostraba un artículo titulado "El ministerio garantiza la seguridad de los alumnos", con el subtitulo "Nuestro Ministerio permanece Fuerte".

Otro que incluía las nuevas medidas tomadas por el ministerio para protección de Hogwarts y los alumnos entre ellas incluía : Hechizos y encantamientos defensivos, un complejo despliegue de contra maldiciones y un pequeño destacamento de aurores dedicados de manera exclusiva para rodear el colegio.

Cerca de él, casi en medio de todo, había un folleto de color morado con el siguiente texto impreso:

"Distribuido por encargo del Ministerio de Magia

CÓMO PROTEGER SU HOGAR Y A SU FAMILIA CONTRA LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS

La comunidad mágica se halla en la actualidad bajo la amenaza de una organización compuesta por los llamados "Mortífagos". El cumplimiento de las sencillas pautas de seguridad que se enumeran a continuación lo ayudará a proteger de ataques a su familia y su hogar.

1\. Se recomienda que no salga solo de su casa.

2\. Se aconseja tener especial cuidado durante todo el día y mas aun durante la noche. Siempre que sea posible, procure terminar sus desplazamientos antes de que haya oscurecido.

3\. Repase las disposiciones de seguridad de su vivienda y asegúrese de que todos los miembros de la familia conocen medidas de emergencia, como los encantamientos escudo y desilusionador, y, en caso de que en la familia haya menores de edad, la Aparición Conjunta.

4\. Prepare contraseñas de seguridad con familiares y amigos íntimos para detectar a mortífagos que pudieran suplantarlos utilizando la Poción Multijugos (véase pág. 2).

5\. Si advierte que un familiar, colega, amigo o vecino se comporta de forma extraña, póngase en contacto de inmediato con el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y evite comentar sus sospechas a nadie mas, pues esa persona podría encontrarse bajo la maldición imperius y el comentarlo lo pondría de sobre aviso (véase pág. 4).

6\. Si aparece la Marca Tenebrosa encima de una vivienda u otro edificio, NO ENTRE. Póngase en contacto de inmediato con la Oficina de Aurores.

7\. Ha habido indicios no confirmados de que los mortífagos podrían estar utilizando dementores o inferi (véase pág. 10). Todo encuentro o detección de un inferius debe ser INMEDIATAMENTE comunicado al ministerio. Y en caso de encontrarse con un Dementor, se infórmese de como hacer el hechizo "Especto patronum" (Explicación completa pág. 11, 12 y 13) "

El resto del artículo estaba rasguñado, seguro por el gato a canelado que en ese momento descansaba en una cesta de mimbra y con varias cómodas mantas, con un sonido de ronroneo suave, tranquilo y con la cola enroscada en su cuerpo. Una gran jaula estaba en su suporte, adentro de ella estaba una esplendida lechuza, blanca como la nueve, que recorría con la mirada la habitación y de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza escuchando a todos lados. Un par de veces hizo un suave ulular, que antes hubiera despertado a Hermione, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

En el centro de la habitación se hallaba un enorme baúl con la tapa abierta, como expectante; sin embargo, estaba casi vacío: dentro sólo había ropa interior, blusas, pantalones, la túnica del colegio, un par de zapatos y calcetas.

Hermione se quejo en sueños y se re acomodo en la cama, del filo resbalo un pergamino algo arrugado, planeo al suelo, se elevo un poco y termino sobre una alfombra de color crema. En el pergamino se encontraba cubierto con una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada que decía:

"Estimada señorita Granger:

Si le parece bien, iré a recogerla y a la señorita Potter el próximo viernes a las once en punto de la noche para acompañarte a La Madriguera, donde las han invitado a pasar el resto de las vacaciones escolares.

Si está de acuerdo, agradecería su ayuda para un asunto que espero poder resolver de camino hacia allí. Se lo explicaré con más detalle cuando les vea.

Por favor, envíame tu respuesta con esta misma lechuza.

Hasta el próximo viernes.

Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore"

En veranos anteriores, hubiera comentado a sus padres que podría pasar las vacaciones en "La Madrigera" y preguntarles si podía ir, si ellos se negaban simplemente se sentiría algo enojada por no poder ver a sus amigos. Ahora ella se tomo un par de días para decirles, y dos mas para saber su respuesta. Después de lo que su platica al regresar, era lo que creía mejor. En esos instantes era un recuerdo que le golpeaba cada vez que pensaba en su futuro.

 _El auto antiguo de su padre era algo lento, pero como siempre los llevaba a todos lados, no por nada pasaba un par de horas los fines de semana revisándolo y arreglándolo aveces. Como decía siempre que su madre se quejaba de lo viejo que era, exactamente lo que hacia en ese momento._

 _-No es una chatarra, es un clásico mi amor-dijo su Papá mientras rechinaba el automóvil al llegar a una parada.- Lo he tenido desde que soy...-_

 _-¿Un feto?-dijo su Mamá soltando un cansado suspiro.-El día que nos deje tirados y sin compostura, entenderás que las cosas siempre cambian, uno nuevo tampoco haría tanto daño-_

 _Hermione se encontraba sentada viendo por la ventana, viendo pasar los coches, las calles, los edificios, casas y todo lo demás, aunque en su mente regresaba al único que en ese momento le sacaría una sonrisa. No le emocionaba mucho lo que se avecinaba y tampoco el que Sofí lo viera, aun así se mantenía ocupada, intentando no mostrarse tan deprimida como estaba. Sofí se mantenía en el asiento junto a ella, sosteniendo en sus piernas a Crookshankcs que ronroneaba alegre, Hedwing por su parte se encontraba aun huraña en su jaula y escondida bajo su ala._

 _-y… ¿Como les fue en el colegio?-pregunto su Mamá con una sonrisa y elevando la mirada por el retrovisor._

 _Giro la mirada para observarla, dio una sonrisa torcida y sin muchas ganas de platicas._

 _-Bien, hicimos los T.I.M.O.S, me parecieron realmente adecuados para valorar el nivel de cada uno- comento siendo el único tema que le llamaría la atención en ese momento._

 _-Espero que no sean tan duros como suenan, de solo pensar que pasare todo el tiempo estudiando… me duele la cabeza-comento Sofí en voz baja mientras seguía acariciando a Crookshankcs._

 _-No te preocupes, Hermione siempre suele exagerar con los exámenes o cosas que impliquen estudio. Podría haber una revuelta, ella estar en medio y estaría tranquila. Pero con un examen en puerta enloquece- dijo su Papá mientras giraba en la esquina._

 _-¡Papá! No comencemos – dijo Hermione sintiéndose expuesta por su propio padre._

 _-Claro, no ves que quiere quedar bien ante la hermanita de su novio- comento su Mamá, mientras ella rodaba los ojos y regresaba la vista a la calle._

 _Enseguida reconoció la calle, había pasado toda su vida viviendo ahí y estaba segura que aunque pasaran mil años ella podría saber cuando llegaba a su casa. El lugar estaba a las afueras de Liverpool y cerca de la estación de tren, por alguna razón sus padres preferían ir por ella en el auto familiar, considerando que siempre regresaba con un enorme baúl, un gato y llena de ganas de hablar de lo sucedido en el año. Claro que siempre era acompañado de lo que preguntaron en los exámenes o de las proezas de Harry. Esta vez, simplemente prefirió estar callada._

 _La mayoría de esas casas eran las típicas, solo una construcción de dos pisos o en caso tres, pero la suya tenia cierto toque tudor, con su construcción de madre, sus ventanas viendo a la calle, su porche, la puerta blanca y sobre todo esa familiaridad de tantos años. Entraron en el garaje y su padre apago el motor, luego lanzo una sonrisa a ellas._

 _-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo mostrando sus bien alineados dientes._

 _-Como siempre- dijo su mamá devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Hermione ayuda a Sofí a instalarse, tendré algo listo antes de que terminen de arreglar sus cosas y… después platicaremos, los cuatro ¿si?-_

 _Después de que ambas asintieran, salieron del coche, con ayuda sacaron los baúles, la jaula de Hedwing y entraron por el frente. Su casa era muy simple de explicar, tenían el recibidor, a la derecha el salón, seguido del comedor y a tras la cocina, del lado izquierdo se encontraba el despacho de su padre, el salón de juegos que alguna vez construyeron sus padres y por ultimo lo que se podría llamarle el cuarto para lavar la ropa. En el segundo piso, existían cuatro habitaciones, la mas grande donde dormían sus y que contaba con baño propio, dos que eran medianas y una de ella era donde dormía, la ultima la pequeña para los invitados. Eso sin contar que en el pasillo se encontraba un baño completo, con regadera y tina que le venia muy bien cuando quería relajarse. Por ultimo el ático donde guardaban todo lo que no ocupaban casi en el año, como los adornos de Hallowen o los de navidad, pero también algunas otros objetos._

 _Sofí abrió un poco la boca al ver el interior, que aunque era lo mas normal para Hermione, seguro que un orfanato no lucia así y por lo mismo comenzó a darle un pequeño recorrido. Terminaron en la habitación de juegos de su padre, que en si era mas una vieja mesa de billar medio arrumbada entre un bar, una sillón y una pantalla grande, donde sus padre veía el futbool para no molestarlas._

 _-Vamos te mostrare tu habitación- dijo Hermione jalando la pues se había quedando viendo una de sus fotos de pequeña, en conciso una donde le habían cortado el cabello muy extraño._

 _-Puedo dormir en el sillón no es necesario que...-dijo Sofí, algo apenada al comenzar a subir las escaleras._

 _-¿Sillón?-pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja- Nadie en esta casa a dormido en un sillón… bueno mi padre una vez que se emborracho y … mi madre lo dejo ahí dormido. No te lo recomiendo es muy viejo y las maderas se entierran en cualquier lado-_

 _-Pero yo...-_

 _-Nada de peros, eres ahora la hermana de Harry, créeme si el te viera haciendo esto ya estaría dándote de coscorrones y diciéndote que ninguna Potter dormirá en un viejo sillón desvencijado- dijo Hermione con las manos en la cadera y la mirada dura._

 _-Es que no me sentiría cómoda quedándome en tu cama- dijo Sofí algo sonrojada._

 _-No es necesario, ahí otras habitaciones vacías- dijo Hermione señalando las puertas que muy pocas veces se abrían y lo hacían solo para limpiar. Abrio la segunda puerta -Esta es la mía-_

 _-Ohhhh- dejo salir Sofí mientras miraba adentro- Todo lo que se esperaba de ti, hasta esta limpia-_

 _-Eso es por que mi mamá o papá entran a limpiarla mientras no estoy. Pero si estoy la que se encarga de eso soy yo- dijo Hermione cerrándola y conduciéndola a la siguiente.- Esta sera la tuya-_

 _Abrió mostrando un lugar igual de espacioso que la suya, con la diferencia que esta tenia una cama, un ropero, un librero, un buró y cómoda sin nada. Además que apenas y se veía rastro de polvo._

 _-Esta un poco sucia ya que no la limpian tanto como la demás, pero te garantizo que es cómoda y la vista por la ventana es esplendida-dijo Hermione metiendo el baúl de Sofí adentro.-¿Qué te parece?-_

 _-Genial- dijo Sofí con una gran sonrisa y los ojos un poco brillosos._

 _-Ponte cómoda, al rato te daré las cobijas y sabanas -dijo Hermione dispuesta a ir a su habitación -Por cierto la siguiente puerta es otra habitación, luego esta el baño y la ultima del pasillo es la de mis padres.-_

 _-De acuerdo- dijo Sofí llevando el baúl a los pies de su cama, mientras parecía ansiosa por empezar a sacar sus cosas._

 _Hermione cerro la puerta y antes de dar un paso, escucho como Sofí se lanzo a la cama con una leve risa nerviosa. Fue a su habitación escuchando como sus padres tenían la radio puesta, como platicaban y de seguro discutían los puntos que querían saber de lo sucedido._

 _Entro a su cuarto soltando un gran suspiro, dejando salir frustración y tristeza, luego fue a su cama sin siquiera arrastras su baúl, se quito el reloj biblioteca dejándolo en el buró a lado de la foto de Harry, luego se saco la sudadera y los tenis para dejarse caer sobre las cómodas cobijas. Se quedo un tiempo as, hasta que sintió algo de frío, saco el monedero y de el la chamarra de piel de dragón de Harry. Estaba en mal estado, con rasguños, golpes, quemaduras e incluso una pequeña mancha de sangre. Sin embargo se tapo con ella y sintió tibia, como si el calor de Harry aun persistiera en esa prenda, al igual que su aroma que de inmediato la pusieron soñolienta._

 _Antes de quedarse dormida, sintió como aun en aquella chamarra esta en detector, el Taboo y los lentes de Harry, por alguna razón no las sacaba de ahí, simplemente no se sentía correcto._

 _Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho como rasguñaban la puerta, seguramente Crookshankcs queriendo entrar a su habitación, se levanto y abrió la puerta de inmediato el gato salto a su pequeña cesta de mimbre que era su cama durante los veranos. No tardo mucho mas para que su madre subiera y les dijera que bajaran a comer algo._

 _La comida fue tranquila, con sus padres contándole lo que paso durante su año, como que sus vecinos estaban preocupados por el nivel de delincuencia que había por todos lados o el que la señora de enfrente se quejara de la constantes lechuzas que les llegaban y como le decían que era su mascota y lo único que no explicaban era que fueran de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Antes de lo esperado por Hermione sus padres preguntaron._

 _-Cuéntenos ¿Que paso en el Ministerio Mágico?-dijo su mamá como si fuera un tema cualquiera, pero se notaba la tensino en su rostro._

 _Sofí la vio y ella asintió, de todas formas se enterarían de forma sutil y desde hacia años no les contaba sus cosas personales o se las contaba con total libertad sabiendo que no la juzgarían. Pero en este caso ellos estaban tan interesados que aunque quisiera ocultarlo se enterarían a través de pequeñas preguntas o cuestionarios sin siquiera que uno se percatara._

 _-Entramos al ministerio por que Harry sabia que Voldemort intentaría tomar algo muy valioso- dijo Sofí resumiendo todo en esa simple linea._

 _-Bien, eso lo entendemos, lo que nos preocupa es las repercusiones que traerá para ustedes. -dijo su papá entrando en esa fase seria que no le quedaba para nada-Ambas se metieron en graves problemas y estamos seguros que no a terminado ¿Me equivoco, señoritas?-_

 _Sofí pareció sorprendida, pero después de tantos años de ver como sus padres encontraban la respuesta para casi todo a Hermione no le sorprendía, solo soltó un suspiro largo._

 _-¿Por que siempre tienen razón?-dijo Hermione un poco fastidiada por no poder mantener a sus padres lejos del conflicto- Están en lo correcto, esto apenas inicio y en lo que estamos metidas es… en una guerra-_

 _Ambos se vieron, palidecieron e incluso vieron como tragaron saliva. Su papá movió los ojos de un lado a otro como si pensara a toda velocidad, mientras que su madre cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y las miro fijamente, su postura demostraba que también estaba pensando a toda velocidad. Se movió en el sofá intentando quitar se el nerviosismo, entrelazo sus manos esperando que no lo notaran, sin embargo estaba segura que ya lo habían visto. El silencio se hizo incomodo incluso para Sofí que comenzó a mover la pierna de arriba a abajo. No ayudaba a Hermione._

 _\- Lo mejor para ambas es que se alejen de eso, ustedes son demasiado jovenes para entrar en algo tan peligroso como una guerra. Dejen que los magos adultos y experimentados se encarguen de ese "Voldemort".. dijo su mamá en esa clásica forma de regaño, como si hubiera echo una travesura- No eres tonta Hermione y sabes que esto no es un juego-_

 _Las palabras cayeron en ellas como un golpe duro en su estomago, intento mantenerse firme, pero solo logro asentir._

 _-Se que no es un juego-dijo con voz baja y mirando sus manos entrelazadas.- Pero no puedo quedarme sentada, viendo como esta guerra avanza y sabiendo que puede empeorar día a día-_

 _La sensación en la sala dio un giro, la anterior cómoda y confortable casa ahora se sentía pesada y casi como si al aire fuera nocivo, pues sus padres endurecieron sus miradas, Sofí comenzó a temblar y ella levanto la mirada con decisión._

 _-No me quedare quieta, participare en esta guerra y si es necesario la dirigiré -dijo Hermione con voz clara._

 _La cara de sus padres fue todo un poema, desde la sorpresa inicial, para pasar a confusión total y terminando en un catastrófico terror que hizo que ambos se estremecieran, abrieran la boca y en el caso de su padre patera sin querer la mesita de te. Hermione por su lado se encontraba quieta esperando la contestación de sus padres, y que, tal vez, Sofí la apoyara. Pero la pequeña solo estaba mirando la mesa de te, como si se sintiera cohibida de estar en medio de aquella discusión familiar. Al ver que no hablaban, ella les sonrío un poco, esperando que entendieran aunque fuera una mínima parte._

 _-No- dijeron ambos aun asustados._

 _Se movieron con rapidez y brusquedad, levantándose y mirándola con un miedo parecieron por segundo listos para saltar encima de ella, pero al final se quedaron quietos, con los puños apretados y las miradas dudosas._

 _-NO LO HARÁS, NO TE INMISCUIRÁS EN ESA GUERRA-grito su padre como nunca antes, haciendo saltar a Sofí a su mamá y sobretodo a ella._

 _Nunca, de verdad nunca su padre le había gritado de tal forma, ni siquiera cuando en la escuela primaria le informaron que le había dicho tonto al maestro o cuando llego con un gato callejero a la casa y lo mantuvo unos días sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres. Simplemente, ella jamas recibió un grito de el. En otras circunstancias sus ojos estarían llenos de lágrimas y hubiera salido corriendo a su habitación para encerrarse un par de días, en ese momento se quedo mirándolo con dolor en el pecho y mordiéndose el interior del labio, evitando que llorara._

 _-Voy a hacerlo, con o sin su consentimiento. Pero si ustedes no me apoyan… simplemente sera mas duro para mi-dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada, aguantando todas sus emociones e intentando ser fuerte. Tan fuerte como Harry._

 _-No, no, esto no puedo concedértelo -dijo su padre muy alterado, tomándose el pelo con las manos y dejándose caer en el sillón.-¿Por que tienes que hacerlo?, Solo eres un niña-_

 _-Es lo que me enseñaron, siempre ayudar, intentar ser mejor persona y siempre ser yo misma-dijo Hermione con el labio inferior temblando le un poco – Tengo que ayudar-_

 _-¿Ayudar?, Hermione, esta guerra ni siquiera es tu culpa-dijo su mamá con un leve tono de preocupación.-Es mas si hubiéramos declinado a que fueras a Hogwarts, no sabrías de ella-_

 _-Eso puede ser cierto, pero la cuestión es que vivo en el mundo mágico y aunque no soy responsable de esta guerra, quiero ayudar a que no dure mucho- dijo Hermione insistiendo aunque se sentía terrible al ver como su madre parecía mas aterrada que nunca y su padre caía destrozado.- Debo de hacer todo lo posible-_

 _-¿Eso es lo que quieres de nosotros?-dijo su papá desde el su asiento sin levantar la vista- ¿Quieres que te dejemos ir a una guerra sin sentido? Eres nuestra hija, ¿Que pasaría con nosotros si te perdiéramos?-_

 _-NO… yo- comenzó Hermione, aunque fue interrumpida._

 _-Solo intenta entendernos un poco. Cuando comenzaste a tener explosiones mágicas, nos asustamos mucho, no por tus habilidades, mas bien por que no teníamos idea de como ayudarte a controlarlos o a entenderlos y mejorarlos. Gracias a dios apareció la Profesora McGonagall y nos dijo que tu podrías ir a aprender a utilizar la magia y que había un mundo en el cual no tendrías que esconder tu fenomenal poder. Intentamos comprender y aceptar cada cosa que nos contabas como un echo y no fantasía, solo que… algunas de ellas eran tan complicadas que apenas y te seguíamos el paso. -dijo su mamá con algunas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, su padre le paso el brazo y la atrajo a el, pero ella seguía hablando- Hemos intentado ser comprensivos y en mi opinión permisivos, pero vas al colegio 10 meses al año y cuando al fin te tenemos para nosotros, llega el profesor Dumbledore diciendo que te necesita tu ayuda, de lo cual nos sentimos orgullosos, pero eso te lleva a no sabemos donde y durante casi todas las vacaciones de verano. Y cuando al fin creemos que estaremos juntos por dos meses, llegas y dices que estas dispuesta meterte en una guerra. Yo por mi parte, simplemente me siento… lastimada.-_

 _Las emociones de Hermione llegaron a su limite, sus lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y salían sin que pudiera controlarlo, entendía a su mamá y a su papá por el simple echo de que ella se sentía frustrada, triste y algo enojada. Pero no podía hacer nada, su decisión era absoluta y de alguna forma comprendía que tenia que mantenerse firme._

 _-Lo lamento-dijo Hermione sintiendo la mano de Sofí sosteniendo la suya y dándole ánimos. -pero...-_

 _-¿Sabes que te amamos tanto que moriríamos por ti?-dijo su padre mirándola con los ojos rojos.- pero si tenemos que ver como te lanzas al peligro, prefiero que dejes de ir a Hogwarts-_

 _-¡No puedes hacer eso! ...-medio grito Hermione abriendo los ojos y temblando un poco._

 _-¿QUÉ NO PUEDO?, SOY TU PADRE Y HARÉ LO MEJOR PARA TI, AUNQUE TU ME ODIES. SI TE TENGO QUE MANTENER AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE, LO HARÉ, CREE ME -grito su padre por segunda vez, haciéndola ya llorar mucho mas e incluso a Sofí que se mantenía a raya de todo el asunto._

 _-No es algo que puedan evitar-dijo Hermione muy bajo._

 _-Yo… -su padre apretó los dientes e incluso los rechino, algo que nunca sucedería a menos que sus emociones se descontrolaran, lo que pocas veces pasaba. Otra vez mas se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras la otra apretaba mas a su madre que lloraba en su hombro -No se…-_

 _La casa se quedo en silencio por un buen tiempo, por un instante pensó que todo quedaría ahí y que la discusión se realizaría otro día, aunque no quería volverla a tener y que comenzaran de nuevo._

 _-Perdón- dijo Hermione cuando todo estuvo mas tranquilo-Comprendo y acepto lo que sienten. Sol que hace año acepte todo lo que conllevaba ser parte del mundo mágico y eso incluye pelear por el, ser participe de el e intentar hacerlo mejor. Pero ustedes me… enseñaron a hacer lo correcto. De verdad creo que ayudar es lo correcto, no puedo cambiar su opinión, pero tampoco pueden cambiar la mua. Por favor no me obliguen a elegir entre mis dos mundos, entre mi familia y mi familia mágica-_

 _Su padre se sobo la cara con fuerza mientras tronaba los dedos, lucia mas cansado y asustado que enojado, pero Hermione se mantuvo en su lugar._

 _-¿Por qué eres tan mandona?-dijo su papá con voz baja._

 _-Solo no queremos que estés en peligro-dijo su mamá aun llorosa, haciendo notar su preocupación en cada nota de su voz._

 _-No puedo prometerles eso, en cualquier momento las cosas pueden salirse de control y lo seguro es que estaré en peligro. Pero puedo prometerles que intentare mantenerme a salvo en todo momento. -dijo Hermione tan llorosa como su madre- puedo asegurarles que me comunicare todo el tiempo con ustedes y que los tendré al tanto de como van las cosas-_

 _-Y por mi parte, le juro que estaré apoyando a Hermione en cada paso y me asegurare de que cuando Harry regrese, pueda venir a entregarle a su hija- dijo Sofí con ese valor que la caracterizaba, aunque aun temblaba._

 _Sus padres se miraron, antes de lucieran derrotados, asintieron e intentaron sonreír. Pero era seguro que ninguno de los dos estaba feliz._

 _-Eso es mejor que nada-dijo su mamá mientras se limpiaba las mejillas.-Por favor, de verdad por favor cuídate -_

 _-Descuide señora Granger, su hija es la bruja mas inteligente de su generacion y por lo que he visto, también muy poderosa- dijo Sofí con una ligera sonrisa- Incluso puede controlar a Harry que es el mago mas poderoso de la ultima era-_

 _-Nos alegra escuchar eso, sobre todo el que controle a ese noviecito suyo-dijo su padre luciendo mas compuesto – Sobre todo de donde pone sus manos-_

 _-¡PAPÁ!-Dijo Hermione sobresaltada, recordando navidad, como Harry la acariciaba y besaba, como su mano suba lentamente por su pierna y como parecía enloquecido por ella. Agito la cabeza intentando olvidarse de ello- ¡Podemos cambiar de tema!-_

 _-Mandona- dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a los cuatro, aunque aun se notaban nerviosos, preocupados y sobretodo pálidos._

Había sido solo una se sus conversaciones, aunque la única donde su padre se exalto y su madre lloro, despumes los ánimos se calmaron y su vida familiar regreso a la normalidad, o lo mas normal que se podía con ella trabajando en su paredes de datos. a cual creció con rapidez, ya que pidió a Dobby que le buscara noticias muggles, donde casi siempre le traía periódicos, incluso algunas cartas de sus amigos que como hizo a principio del verano y de inmediato ellos se reportaban por medio del galeón cada que pasaba algo que llamara su atención, aunque fuera poco.

Además sus padres cancelaron citas de trabajo, reuniones con amigos, e intentaron pasar esas cuatro semanas pegadas a ellas dos. La primeras semana hicieron de todo, salidas a lugares divertidos, comidas en algún restauran, luego noches de películas y demás; después no pudieron cancelar tantas citas, aunque se tomaban su tiempo para pasarlo con ellas. Pero no todos los días fueron felices, algunos de ellos lúgubres y donde ella no podía sonrerir de solo observar las horribles noticias que rondaban, tanto buenas como malas. Como una de las noticias que descansaba en su muro y solo tenia el titulo : "Desaparición de Emmeline Vance y Ainia Abbott", pero a un lado pinchado con una chincheta y pergamino tenia escrito "A salvo, la orden las tiene en una casa de seguridad". O como otra que decía: " Puente de Brockdale destruido, Mortifagos causan masacres por todo bretaña", esa tenia un pergamino escrito con letra gruesa y a rayones "No necesario en los planes de Voldemort". Y asi continuaba su muro cada noticia y acto enlazados, con sus respectabas notas y señalando actos de Voldemort, algunos tan despiadados como el hombre.

El reloj de muro que estaba justo junto a la puerta marco las 8 y sonó con un "Tan... tan... tan" que resonó por toda la habitación, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con lentitud, mostrando unos ojos miel y como sus pupilas pasaban de ser un poco pequeñas a normales. Se estiro sacando un brazo fuera de la cama antes de cubrirse los ojos de la luz que entraba ya por la ventana, con el antebrazo se limpio el hilo de saliva que aun escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Giro las piernas y se sentó estirándose nuevamente, enfoco varias veces antes de levantarse y dar un paso, encontrándose nuevamente con la carta del profesor que se pego a su pie, se inclino a tomar el pergamino y observo.

Recordó como sus padres parecieron renuentes a dejarla ir, al final de otra pequeña discusión llegaron a un acuerdo que fueran a donde el profesor las creía seguras, pero solo si ellos podían también ir a la madriguera. Así los cuatro comenzaron a prepararse para ir durante un mes a la casa de los Weasley. Y como era lógico le envío una carta al profesor exponiendo la petición de sus padres, la respuesta de Dumbledore fue casi inmediata diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo.

No tenia sentido releer la carta de Dumbledore, ese día en la noche el viejo profesor pasaría por todos e irían a la madriguera, y por lo que le decía la carta a ella le llevaría a otro lugar para hacer algo. Cosa que no le emocionaba nada, no sin información y un plan que le ayudara a lograr el objetivo deseado.

Dejo la carta encima de todos los periódicos que descansaban sobre su buró, y camino hacia afuera, no sin antes dar un vistazo a su baúl, el equipaje estaba hecho y encima de ella descansaba el monedero que sin lugar a dudas contenía mucho mas que aquel viejo baúl. Se coloco el reloj biblioteca que estaba en el cajón, saco también los anillos Excálibur y con la ayuda de la cadena se la coloco en la muñeca, a lado del regalo de cumpleaños de Harry, de alguna forma llevarlo gunto al guardapelo en forma de corazón le parecía bastante incomodo. Como si en ese lugar solo pudiera estar aquel hermoso obsequio que le dio su novio.

Los maestros de Harry hasta ese momento no parecían hablarle, aunque no tenia idea si podían hacerlo sin el presente. Algo que le preocupaba es que con el paso de los días, poco a poco se comenzaban a oscurecer, antes lucían de un color plateado, dorado y la gemas resplandecían con un brillo mágico, en ese momento estaban descoloridos y mostraban un semblante bastante normal, como si fueran joyería común y corriente. No podía hacer nada sin saber que pasaba y aunque había leído todo lo que podía sobre el tema, nada le ayudaba.

Salio al pasillo donde colgaban nuevas imágenes, algunas donde aparecía Sofí riéndose, otras de las dos juntas y solo una donde salían los cuatro como si ella fuera su hermana menor y por como ella se sentía hacia Sofí no estaba tan errado. Toco en la puerta contigua, escuchando un ligero ronquido, no tanto para ser estruendoso o molesto, pero si un ronquido.

-Sofí, ya amaneció, es hora de comenzar el día- dijo Hermione tocando con mas fuerza.

Un ligero gruñido le indico que aun estaba dormida y no deseaba ser molestada, pero aun así se adentro al cuarto. El cuarto cambio mucho con la llegada de Sofí, paso de no tener nada y parecer frío, a estar algo desordenado, con cepillos y pasadores esparcidos por el tocador, también un par de pantalones colgados de su escritorio, una blusa en el piso y mejor no empezaba con la ropa interior que de alguna forma estaba medio escondida pero a plena vista. Sophía Potter L'angelo estaba roncando, con una pierna fuera de la cama, con la almohada en el piso y las mantas revueltas a su alrededor. Hermione se acerco y le palmeo la pierna intentando despertarla.

-Vamos arriba, tienes que empacar- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya… voy- dijo casi dormida.

-No te vuelvas a dormir- indico Hermione ya saliendo de la habitación, paso otra puerta antes de entrar al baño.

Se lavo los dientes, la cara, se cepillo el cabello e incluso intento peinarlo, con los mismos resultados de siempre quedo esponjado y con sus risos mas incontrolables. Salio para cambiarse de ropa y se encontró a Sofí con los ojos casi cerrados, el cabello desordenado y luciendo algo molesta.

-Buenos días, ¿Mala noche?-pregunto Hermione dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara.

-Buenos días, algo así... estoy nerviosa…. por estar en la casa de magos y... No se como...-

-Tranquila, estaré ahí, al igual que papá y mamá. Además de que a los únicos que no conoces son a los mayores, nos divertiremos ya veras- dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas, antes de continuar a su cuarto.

En medos de 15 minutos estaba bajando a desayunar y como casi siempre, se encontraba a alguno de sus dos padres preparando el desayuno en el caso de ese día fue el de su padre, que tenia a todo volumen el radio y se movía al ritmo de " **Why Can't We Be Friends - Smash Mouth",** volteando un par de palanquees y vertiendo el jugo de naranja en una gran jarra. Se paro con una sonrisa enorme mientras disfrutaba de ese pequeño espectáculo.

-"The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me"- cantaba ya mientras movía su cabeza a lo loco- "As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony"- volteo los panquees -"I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president"- En esa estrofa se dio cuenta que lo observaban, tomo la espatula utilizándola de micrófono y canto mas fuerte- "And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent"-

Se paro frente a ella con la espatula muy seca de su boca, y como cuando era niña incitándola a cantar.

"Why can't we be friends"-canto tomando la espátula y comenzando a bailar también, le encantaba cuando tenían esos pequeños momentos padre e hija.

Continuaron la canción bailando y cantando, aveces su padre le daba giros y le quitaba la espátula para cantar a todo pulmón, hasta que en la radio cambio la canción y en peso " **Barbie girl de aqua** ", le bajaron y continuaron preparando el desayuno. Aunque su padre continuo contoneándose al ritmo de la canción, que al parecer de Hermione era un poco extraña.

-Siguen tan desafinados como siempre-comento su mamá que para sorpresa de ambos estaba ya sentada y mirándolos con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Ehhh!-dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días, señores Granger -dijo Sofí con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina.

-Solo Jane y Danny- dijo su mamá por centésima octava ves en las vacaciones.-Ya nos conocemos bastante, no es necesario los señores Granger-

-No me siento cómoda diciéndoles de esa forma-dijo Sofí sentándose mientras su padre ya comenzaba a servir.

-Bueno, pero no lo hagas tan seguido, me haces sentir viejo...-

-Clásico, querido, clá~si~co – dijo su mamá burlándose un poco.

-No utilices mis palabras contra mi- dijo su papá entrecerrando los ojos.- Por cierto, los gemelos Henderson y la niña Fintach vendrán a la clínica hoy...-

-Si, después podremos regresar y esperar al profesor Dumbledore. Las siguientes semanas he cancelado todo, y después de eso tendremos un montón de trabajo- continuo su mamá mientras tomaba un poco de la naranja que preparo su padre.

-¿Entonces no pasaran la tarde aquí?- pregunto Sofí pasando sus panques.-¿Y su equipaje?-

-Esta echo desde ayer y le he dado una ultima revisada antes de bajar a desayunar- dijo su mamá – y el suyo señoritas-

-Desde ante ayer, y todo esta guardado en el monedero. Antes de que se vallan a la inclinan dejen las cosas en el pasillo, yo las meteré para que no viajemos con incomodidad- dijo Hermione terminando de desayunar, pues tenia prisa, aun tenia que meter todo ese muro de datos en el monedero y no tenia idea de como hacerlo sin alterar una sola cosa.

-Me sorprende que ha esa cosita le quepa tanto, de verdad la magia es sorprendente- dijo su padre relamiéndose los labios.-

-y ¿Tu equipaje Sofí?-pregunto su mamá en dirección de la pequeña, que tenia el tenedor entre los labios y parecía un poco sonrojada.

-Aun no lo he echo- dijo entre dientes y con el utensilio en la boca.

Hermione la miro durante ese pequeña conversación, Sofí parecía triste de irse, cada día era mas notorio ese semblante de tristeza que demostraba. Y si no estaba errada, que no sucedía con frecuencia, entendía el por que la pequeña se encontraba en ese estado. Después de vivir en un orfanato, el estar en ese ambiente tan hogareño era como un sueño echo realidad y cambiarlo tan rápido por otro era difícil.

-Si quieres en cuanto regresemos te ayudo- se ofrecio su mamá con una sonrisa.

-No, estaré lista antes de que regresen.- dijo Sofí negándose con una sonrojo mayor, y aun con el tenedor entre los dientes.

-¿Segura? No es problema, antes lo hacia con Hermione, pero desde que crecio se las arregla bastante bien. Extraño esos desordenes que parecen puzzles- dijo su mamá con tono maternal.

-¡Mamá!- medio grito Hermione al revelar que no siempre fuer ordenada.-No te preocupes cualquier cosa que Sofí yo la ayudare-

-Okey, okey, eso me pasa por ofrecerme- dijo su mamá fingiendo tristeza.

-Y si a mi se me ofrece "algo", tu podrías… ya sabes- dijo su papá con cierto toque pícaro- "Ayudarme"-

-¡No empiecen!-dijo Hermione al ver la mirada sonrojada de su mamá y como Sofí volteaba a otro lado, como si hubiera visto algo que no debía.

-¿Que tiene que me ayude?-pregunto su padre alzando amabas cejas- Después de todo… ahora con Sofí aquí, hemos comprobado que eres buena Hermana mayor-

-Por Merlín-dijo Hermione frotándose las manos sobre la cara- No están muy grandes para eso.-

-Para "eso" no ahí edad, ya lo descubrirás, solo ninguna de las dos me haga abuela tan rápido- dijo su mamá levantándose- Y antes de que les demos una cátedra completa de sexo seguro, es mejor que nos vallamos a trabajar-

-Gracias- dijeron amabas chicas, tan rojas como un tomate.

Después de que sus se despidieran para irse a trabajar, entre Hermione y Sofí limpiaron, lavaron y escombraron el desastre que hizo su padre al cocinar. Para luego subir directo a la habitación de Sofí donde todo seguía igual de tirado, con un poco mas de media hora la recamara quedo limpia ordenada y semi vacía. Ya que Hermione no dejo que Sofí retirara algunas mudas de ropa, como dándole a entender que en algún momento regresaría a esa casa y que a partir de ese verano, esa habitación seria de ella.

Después de que guardaran las cosas de sus padres y de Sofí en el monedero, fueron a ver como guardaban la inmensa cantidad de periódicos, notas, cartas y medas datos sobre los acontecimientos del inicio de esa guerra. Asesinatos, destrozos, robos e incluso desapariciones de magos ocurrían todos los días. Como Ollivanders, que apenas dos días después de que ella regresara a su casa fue secuestrado de su misma tienda, el lugar fue destruido e incendiado, solo quedando un local vacío, un recordatorio de que tan mal estaban las cosas.

-Eso son los movimientos de Voldemort, ¿Y lo de Harry?-pregunto Sofí mientras pasaban cada articulo con mucho cuidado a una pizarra de corcho que Hermione tenia desde niña.

-Ahí- señalo Hermione sobre su buró, donde descansaba los artículos del profeta que mencionaban a Harry, cuando lo nombraron héroe o elegido y el articulo de su muerte.- No es mucho, incluso en los periódicos de otros lugares no ahí mención, ni señales de el. He tenido correspondencia con Viktor, paro parece que en Durstrang no saben nada y Fleur me dijo que Gabrielle no ha escuchado ni mención de Harry en las redes de chismes de Bouxbatons, y por lo que se… ni en Uagador, Mahoutokoro y Castelobruxo ocurrió algo que merezca la pena mencionar.-

-¿Mahouto qué?-pregunto Sofí extrañada.

-Las escuelas de magia mas renombradas en el mundo.- respondió Hermione soltando un suspiro.- Claro sin contar Pendragon. Para el tamaño de las demás escuelas mágicas, Pendragon es solo una tontería, aun no llegamos ni al nivel de la menos prestigiosa-

-¿Mágicamente o en alumnos?- pregunto Sofí cruzándose de brazos.

-De todas las formas conocidas- dijo Hermione tomando uno de los últimos artículos de la pared, descubriendo el color crema de la habitación- Necesitamos mejorar mucho mas, si pudiéramos llegar a ser de los primeros de Hogwarts...-

-Pero tampoco somos los peores, eso debe contar- dijo Sofí algo molesta.

-Lo se, aunque debemos mejorar mucho antes de que regrese Harry- respondió Hermione no prestándole enserio.

-Por eso vamos a la madriguera ¿No?, para trazar un plan de estudios y una estrategia contra Voldemort- dijo Sofí mirando el ya acabado pizarrón, mucho mas comprimido que en la pared y luciendo mucho mas desastroso.

-Correcto-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas, algunas donde se veía magia, como "Matilda" que hicieron suposiciones que seguro le llegaba carta de Ilvermony en cuanto cumpliera 11. Otras donde el tema no llamaba la atención y lo tomaron para hacer palomitas y traer algo que tomar. Al llegar sus padres se unieron a su pequeña calma, esa momento de relajación antes de ir a donde los problemas estarían a la vuelta de la esquina. Su padre como todo buen amante de la ciencia ficción trajo una nueva película, la cual era Hombres de Negro (Men in Black) y todo ese relato de alienígenas y mundo oculto a personas comunes le recordó un poco a su situación.

La noche cayo con tal rapidez que nadie se dio cuenta, la hora del reloj marco el número once y la farola que había enfrente de la ventana se apagó. Hermione se quedo callada, pues como una alarma sintió la presión que ejercía una parecencia mágica afuera y era muy fuerte de eso no había duda. Y lo sentía por que Harry paso días, semanas y algunos meses enseñándole únicamente a ella como detectar magia, aunque no lo hacia del todo como Harry le explico que se sentía, podía percibir las presión de la magia. Se enderezo, y con la mirada dio a entender a sus padres que ya era hora. Una alta figura oscura con lo que parecía una ataviada con una capa larga y ondeante paso delante de la ventana.

Su madre se levanto con tranquilidad, sus pasos resonaron directo al recibidor, justo antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara. Y se levanto al mismo tiempo que su padre, y Sofí.

En el recibidor la voz servicial de su madre dijo.

\- Buenas noche profesor Dumbledore, es un placer volverlo a ver. Pase, la noche esta muy fría-

Ese tono lo había conseguido después de tantos años atendiendo a pacientes y de ser una odontologa que necesitaba mucha paciencia y dedicación.

-Buenas noche, el placer es todo mio, e venido a recogerlos.-

Hermione tomo la mano de Sofí que reacciono un poco al oír la voz del profesor, supuso que se acordó que la anterior vez que lo vio ella lo habita retado junto con varios Pendragon. Le infundo algo de su fuerza antes de mantenerse sera y firme como siempre.

Los pasos resonaron, antes de que viera a su madre con una mirada algo alegra, seguro que era por que el profesor dijo "e venido a recogerlos" y no " e venido a recoger a las chicas". En el umbral se perfilo un hombre alto y delgado, de barba y cabello plateados hasta la cintura; llevaba unas gafas de media luna apoyadas en la torcida nariz e iba ataviado con una larga capa de viaje negra y un sombrero puntiagudo. Su padre de inmediato fue a donde estaba Dumbledore, le tendio la mano y dijo.

-Buenas noches, es un placer tenerlo en nuestra casa. Justa algo de tomar o unos aperitivos, seguro el viaje fue cansado. Pero déjeme decirle que si son los aperitivos de mi esposa, espero le gusten algo quemados.-

-¡Dany!- dijo su mamá con tal fuerza que se puso roja.

-No muchas gracias, estoy bien y casi aseguro que Molly no espera con grandiosos manjares -dijo Dumbledore quitándose el puntiagudo sombrero y mostrando una sonrisa esplendorosa -Aunque estoy seguro que me gustaría mucho probar la comida de su esposa-

-Profesor, ¿Como han estado su verano?-pregunto Hermione sacudiendo la mano en un saludo.

-Un poco pesado, la verdad. He tenido reuniones insoportable con Ruffus, pero espero que a partir de ahora todo mejore- contesto el profesor y por su expresión de fastidio todos supieron que decía la verdad. - Pero es una alegría saber que los muggles tienen mejores modales que los magos, aun ahí días en los que yo mismo tengo que hacerles ver que es de buena cortesía ofrecer algo a los invitados, incluso una vez me dejaron en el umbral de un Mansión por mas de dos horas.- rectificó e con simpatía-Permítame decirle que sus Cannas están creciendo muy bien. Son plantas magníficas.-

-Ya vez, te dije que eran bonitas- dijo su mamá con una sonrisa petulante dirigida a su padre.

-Me siguen pareciendo plantas pecosas- respondió su padre, abrazándola por la cintura y plantando su rápido beso en sus labios.

-Por cierto, aun detecto que alguien no me ha saludado. ¿Como ha estado señorita Potter?-dijo el profesor dando una mirada a Sofí la cual se puso un poco detrás de Hermione, como si fuera penosa, aunque no lo era para nada.

-Hola profesor, yo… es que… lo siento. Podría decirme solo Sofí, Señorita Potter me hace sentir algo rara- dijo con la voz baja.

-Lo lamento, quisiera, pero tiene que acostumbrarse, después de todo es un regalo de Harry para usted- dijo Dumbledore caminando un poco, pasando su gran y arrugada mano por la cabeza de Sofí que aunque lucia algo indecisa le agradeció con una sonrisa.- Pero creo que es momento de que tomen sus cosas, y estén listos ya que tenemos que irnos de inmediato el viaje sera algo duro-

Al parecer, esas palabras provocaron en sus padres miradas, Hermione hacia mucho les contó de la desaparición y como ahora ella sabia toda la teoría. Pero era evidente que no les emocionaba el desaparecer de un lugar y llegar a otro si era necesario sentir que eran exprimidos y que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua, en su opinión, cualquiera método de viaje que requiriera algo de sufrimiento no les era de agrado.

-Solo déjenos tomar los suéteres -dijo su mamá casi corriendo hacia arriba donde seguro regresaría con todos los necesarios o mas de los necesarios.

Dumbledore curioso, miro los retratos sobre la chimenea y Hermione no pudo contener morderse el labio interior. Alzo un cuadro y sus preocupaciones se hicieron realidad.

-Toda una artista desde niña- dijo el profesor, señalando una foto donde se encontraba pintando con las manos, el cabello pintado de varios colores y haciendo un estropicio monumental.

-Si, nuestra hija es la mejor. Aunque algo mandona-

-¡Papá! No digas que no te he advertido- dijo Hermione acalorada.

-OH- salto Dumbledore alzando una revista del sofá.- Una revista de tejido, me encantan, los puntos y cuentas, para hacer algo lindo y magnifico. Es una actividad muy entretenida-

-Es de Hermione, desde que su abuela le enseño a tejer, no ha parado de hacerlo. Por eso tenemos varios de estos- dijo su madre regresando y alzando un par de suéteres de colores diferente con diferentes formas y cada uno diferente de otros.

-O merlín, también tu mamá- dijo Hermione ya ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿No… no nos vamos, señor? -preguntó Sofí con algo de tristeza.

-¡ahh!, si, si, es hora de marcharnos- anunció Dumbledore al tiempo que veía la revista.

-Puede quedarse la si quiere- añadió Hermione intentando que al profesor se le olvidara la conversación de sus padres.

-Muchas gracias señorita Granger, a decir verdad las colecciono. Es un viejo habito- dijo Dumbledore levantando su larga capa y metiendo la revista adentro.- Con su permiso-

Paso con paso apresurado por la sala y fue directo a la puerta, donde la abrió y con todos siguiéndole, mientras Hermione apretaba su monedero con fuerza. Sabiendo que al salir de su casa, le esperarían muchos problemas y cosas nuevas, algunas de ellas que le traerían dando vueltas a la cabeza todo el tiempo. Sin embargo también sabia que al salir, estaría mas cerca de que Harry regresara y de la hiciera su esposa. Pues ahí en su dedo anular de la mano derecha aun estaba el anillo plateado, rosa y rojo que deslumbraba a la luz del recibidor. Llevo su otra mano al anillo acariciándolo, se sentía aun extraño en su mano derecha, pero esperaba que pronto cambiara a la izquierda.

-Listos- dijo Dumbledore ya afuera.- Es hora, adentrémonos en la oscuridad y vayamos en busca de la aventura, esa caprichosa seductora.-

Alzo la varita y pareció hacerle la parada a algo, dos luces comenzaron a acercarse a toda velocidad por la calle.

-El noctambulo no, el noctambulo no- dijo Hermione gimiendo de preocupación.

El autobús se detuvo delante de ellos mostrándose casi vacío y solo llevaba un par de brujas, un tipo dormido, Ernie conduciendo con algo de ojeras y un nuevo cobrador. No era aquel sujeto que nombro Neville a Harry, mas bien era una chica.

-Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Violet MiClare . Estaré a su disposición esta noche. ¿Cuantos van a ser y a donde?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme y luciendo dispuesta a dar un servicio excelente.

-Cinco, a las afueras del pueblo muggle de Ottery St. Catchpole- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa a la chica.


	60. Capitulo 60- Diálogos nocturnos de

**Hola de nuevo a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, he de decir que tengo un par de asuntillos en mi vida cotidiana que hará que tarde mas en subirlos... aparte de que tengo que escribirlos claro. Solo mencionare que volvete a ser tío y que tengo aun mas responsabilidades. De tal forma que puede que tarde mas en subirlos, tal vez de una semana y media a dos. De todas formas no se preocupen ni enojen, yo me comprometo a continuar y entrega capítulos antes de que termine el año.**

 **Espero poderlo cumplir.**

 **Se que también esperaban un capitulo con Harry, la verdad es que me interesaba mas terminar con Hermione, para ir con Harry. Y como ya hemos visto que el tiempo de Harry trascurre diferente pues... esperare a que pase un tiempo con Hermione para mostrarles que hace el.**

 **Nos esperan grandes eventos, aventuras caoticas y un monton de palabras por leer. A si que queridos lectores : Lean, Disfruten y dejen su Reviews**

* * *

El derecho de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capitulo 60.- Diálogos nocturnos de Herencias, profesores e Hipogrifos.**

El viaje en el autobús noctambulo fue un poco desastroso. Principalmente fue el echo de aquella chica, Violet, sonrío al percatarse de que era Dumbledore quien tomaría el autobús. Inmediatamente le ofreció lo mejor que tenían en el autobús, que era una bebida caliente, no dejo que pagara su pasaje y casi no pudo dejar de tartamudear cuando le pidió su autógrafo. El profesor, con sus muchos años de enseñanza, no dejo de sonreír mientras asentía e intentaba hacer que aceptara el pago. Pudo ser su imaginación, pero las mejillas de Dumbledore se sonrojaron cuando ella le paso pluma y pergamino para que firmara.

Después fue que Hermione no creía la suerte que tenia, la chica también la reconoció y parecía dispuesta a pedir otro autógrafo, pero Ernie el conductor gruño. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo parados el estrecho pasillo.

-¡Tomen el asiento que gusten! ¡El autobús esta aun algo vacío!- dijo la chica pero aun observándola, cosa que la incomodaba.- ¡Por cierto! ¡Muchas gracias Profesor!-

-¿Enserio llegaremos en autobús?-pregunto su padre una vez sentados.- ¡No es algo muy muggle!-

-Hoo… el problema mi estimado, es que aunque soy muy bueno en la desaparición conjunta, no suelo llevar a 4 personas conmigo y por lo consiguiente podría crear una desparticion- dijo el profesor que lucia muy raro sentado a lado de Sofí y volteando para verlos mejor- Creí que seria prudente no exponerlos a un traslador, no quiero ni pensar perderlos a mitad de camino y por ultimo era ir volando. Pero seria un viaje largo.-

-Profesor, ¿No es un viaje igual de largo en autobús?-pregunto Sofí con inocencia.

-Agárrense de donde puedan- dijo Hermione cuando resonó el motor, sus uñas se clavaron en el asiento de frente mientras esperaba el golpe.

\- ¿ por que?- pregunto su madre, pero no fue necesario responder.

Al siguiente segundo el autobús salia disparado, como una cohete directo a la luna, pasando por una carretera repleta de autos que de alguna forma lograba evitar, también diviso una imagen de Oxford, aunque solo fue por un segundo.

-¿Pero esta chatarra a que velocidad puede llegar?-pregunto su padre verde mientras se sostenía del canto de la ventana.

-Depende- dijo Violet llegando de improvisto, caminando con tranquilidad y sonriendo como si no fueran a mas de 800 kilómetros por hora.- Esta lento hoy, después de todo es su segundo día consecutivo, últimamente no estamos teniendo muchos clientes-

-¿lento?-pregunto Sofí con la voz aterrada pero sin que Hermione la viera, casi oculta por la ropa del profesor, al parecer estaba sosteniéndose de su brazo, el solo parecía divertido.

El autobús, andaba por un camino labrado mientras a su izquierda se vea incluso el mar. Hizo una parada rápida donde bajaron un brujo muy extraño, seguido de un niño.

-Por cierto...¿Eres Hermione?-Dijo Violet con una mirada nerviosa, mas para Hermione que era menor que ella y aun así parecía verle como una chiquilla a su hermana mayor-¿Esa Hermione? Digo ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Verdad?-

-Eso creo -respondió Hermione sosteniéndose con una mano el estomago, se empezaba a marear. Odiaba ese autobús de velocidad supersónica.

-Es un placer conocerte, he escuchado mucho de ti, desde tu nivel superior de estudios en Hogwarts, hasta tu valentía para enfrentarte con "Quien no debe ser nombrado"- dijo Violet con un estremecimiento, y dudaba que fuera por un lago que cruzaban a toda velocidad y sin hundirse- ¡Eres increíble!-

-Gracias- soltó Hermione, pero no pudo sentir ni cohibida, ni orgullosa por que su mayor preocupación era que su padre vomitara sobre de ella. Estaba adquiriendo un tono verde irreal.

-¿Cuando…...lle….llega... llegamos?-pregunto con la voz baja y tapando su boca con una mano.

-Su parada, es después de ir a Manchester y dejar a un par en Kensington- dijo Violet agitando una mano como si le quitara importancia que irán a dos lugares muy apartados en cuestión de minutos y eso que Hermione no tenia idea de por donde andaba aquel trasporte del infierno- Unos minutos mas-

-¿QUEEEEE?-

-Hermione ...¿Si puedo llamarte así? No es muy grosero de mi parte… ya se. Señorita Granger- Continuo la chica como si nada, pero su mirada cambio a una mas sombría- Lamento lo del Lord Potter-

Ella se quedo en silencio, fue un golpe duro el tan solo escuchar esas palabras, entendía el por que las decida, solo que aun su mente y cuerpo no lograban procesarlas. Ante todo el mundo mágico Harry estaba muerto, no solo desaparecido, si no oficial mente muerto. Pero para era muy difícil el escuchar que la persona que mas amaba había muerto. Decidió no contestar, solo giro la mirada y espero a que no solo su dolor del pecho se fuera si no a que su revuelto estomago se apaciguara.

-Lo lamento, no debí de...- intento disculparse pero ella no le presto atención.- Yo, iré a ver si Ernie puede apresurarse-

Se fue por el pasillo, justo a tiempo cuando hacían otra parada, ella solo intento no mirar a ningún lado y por habito miro sus piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no llorar, como todas esas veces anteriores que estaba sola en su habitación.

-¿Hija?-pregunto la voz de su madre detraes de ella.

Para ser la primera vez que se suba al autobús noctambulo, lo estaba pasando como si fuera en un auto normal y corriente. Hermione giro un poco la vista para verla, ella le miraba como si la quisiera ayudar, pero no sabiendo como. Esa mirada le recordó a ella misma, todas esas veces que quería ayudar a algo y no podía, o las veces que intento algo y fracaso. Sobre todo le hizo darse cuenta de la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por Harry.

-Estaré bien- dijo Hermione, aunque sin mencionar que en cuanto regresara Harry.

De un momento a otro el autobús se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y Violet dijo :-Afuera del pueblo muggle de Ottery St. Catchpole-

-Bien bajemos- dijo Dumbledore aunque luciendo una mirada rápida a ella.

-¡Genial!-medio grito su padre mientras parecía apresurado para salir, igual que Sofí.

Su madre la miraba preocupada, como si nuevamente todas esas preocupaciones que tenia ocultas quisieran salir a flote, y otra vez las oculto sosteniéndole del hombro mientras le sonreía. Hermione le tomo la mano, intentando que no se viera su tristeza, pero igual que siempre con sus padres, no pudo, dejo salir una mueca que hizo que su madre le apretara con gentileza su mano.

Bajaron un poco después que su padre, Sofí y el Profesor Dumbledore. Dos de los tres parecías mas verde que un sapo, sosteniéndose el estomago y la mirada perdida. Su madre y ella no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

-Adiós, Profesor Dumbledore, Señorita Granger. Espero volverlos a ver.-dijo Violet aun algo roja.

Segundos después el autobús noctambulo se perdió, solo viendo a la distancia como las farolas se perdían entre las casas, y no se refería que fue por la calle entre las casas, mas bien que paso entre dos casas muy juntas y de alguna forma sin causar ningún estropicio. Dumbledore sonrió, se ciñó un poco más el cuello de la capa de viaje.

-Por eso deseaba que no viniéramos en el noctambulo-dijo Hermione palmeando le la espalda a Sofí, que gruñía.- Aunque ningún otro trasporte mágico hubiera sido fácil para ustedes-

\- Correcto. Por eso tenemos el expreso a Hogwarts, se imaginan que el primer día tengamos llena la enfermería de estudiantes mareados. Ni el sombrero los podría colocar en sus casas- dijo Dumbledore como si hubiera sido un buen chiste.

-Por supuesto, pero yo creía que era para que los nuevos hicieran lazos con sus demas compañeros, que sintieran la exaltación por algo desconocido y nuevo. Mantenerlos a la expectativa de su futuro estudiantil- dijo su madre luciendo muy inteligente, casi a la par del profesor Dumbledore.- Hacerlos convivir, me parecería el mejor resumen.-

-Esa son muy buenas razones, creo que entiendo de donde ha sacado su inteligencia su hija-dijo Dumbledore ayudando a su padre que aun lucia verde, aunque ya estaba parado.

-No es para tanto, ayudo un poco Dany- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-¡EHHH!- dijo su padre molesto, pero de inmediato se sostuvo el estomago y se tapo la boca- Deja que me componga y...-

-Tranquilo mi amor, ya pasara- dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello mientras le besaba. -¿Mejor?-

-Puede que con uno mas...- insinuó su padre luciendo una media sonrisa.- o dos, tres, tal vez cuatro-

-ohhh… por amor a Merlín, quieren dejar de coquetear enfrente de su hija, de una niña de 14 y de mi director de colegio- dijo Hermione roja de solo ver como el profesor Dumbledore reía y sonreía al ver la escena.

-Tranquila, el amor es algo bueno, algo que no debe ocultarse- dijo Dumbledore con una mirada – De todas formas, creo que esta conversación debería continuar en un lugar mas tibio-

Pese a que Sofí, sus padres y Dumbledore mantenían una charla tranquila sobre los diferentes trasporte que los hubiera llevado sin consecuencias, lo cual era muy, muy, muy reducido. Ella por otra parte ella guardaba silencio, le era mas cómodo que exponer lo mismo que les decía el profesor, que los trasladores eran algo así como una fuerza magnética que enviaba cuerpos de un lado a otro, que los thestrals eran escaso y la ultima manada estaba en Hogwarts, las escobas eran lentas aunque mas seguras y que se perdió la magia de los portales en la quema de la real biblioteca de Alejandria.

Era la primera vez que actuaba junto al director de su colegio fuera de Hogwarts, pues por lo general los separaba un escritorio y sus platicas se concentraban mas en Harry. Respiraba el aire nocturno, lleno de olor a pinos, también a tierra húmeda y a Harry, o como su mente lo recordaba ese aroma fresco que le hacia sentirse querida y protegida.

-Por aquí- Dijo el profesor indicando un camino que se apartaba del pueblo. Echó a andar con brío por delante de una posada vacía y de varias casas, rebasando a sus padres y a Sofí y haciendo que ella avanzara igual de rápido, seguramente para hablar con ella un poco mas en privado. Según el reloj de una iglesia cercana, era casi medianoche- Y dime, Hermione, ¿Como has estado últimamente?-

Hermione volteo a ver al profesor, alzo una ceja y junto los labios, analizando al educador.

-Bien -contestó - ¿Por que lo pregunta?-

Vio que el anciano ponía cara de duda -Yo, creí que si Harry quisiera que alguien supiera que sigue vivo, esa serias tu. Solo esperaba tener noticias de el. Después de todo Voldemort ha bajado un poco la guardia, pero estoy seguro que aun esta a la defensiva. No puede darse el lujo de flaquear ahora, no después de que el mundo viera que alguien podría levantarse en su contra-

-Por que cree que estuvimos en constante comunicación este mes- Repuso Hermione recordando todas sus cartas escritas al profesor, algunas durante el mismo día y por diferentes lechuzas- Si Voldemort no se da el lujo de descansar, ¿Por que nosotros si? He intentado seguir todos sus movimientos preverlos, solo que...-

Doblaron una esquina y pasaron ante una reja de madera vieja y destartalada.

\- Ha echo todo en su poder- termino Dumbledore alzando un poco su sombrero para verla. - De eso estoy seguro-

Subieron por un sendero estrecho por el campo mostrando un lugar amplio y lleno de mucha vegetación, con hileras de arbustos a ambos lados, pero no había ninguna señal de casa a la vista. El frío que, desde hacía dos semanas, se había instalado en todo Reino Unido reinaba también allí. Algo que no le agradaba mucho

-¿Por qué no nos aparecimos directamente en la madriguera a través de red Flu?-pregunto Sofí desde atrás.

-La madriguera esta dentro de la Red Flu, pero la nuestra no, por lo consiguiente necesitaríamos un permiso especial del Ministerio, claro que para eso se necesita tiempo y el ministerio tendría que saber que se trasportara a dos muggles por ella. Y si hubiéramos ido por esa vía, lo mas seguro es que el ministro Scremengour se hubiera negado rotundamente -Respondió Hermione sin poder evitarlo.- Además que a mis papás les pudo pasar igual que a Harry, perderse en su primer viaje en la red Flu-

-¿Cómo sabes que Harry se perdió?-pregunto Sofí sorprendida.

-No existen secretos entre Harry y yo, bueno no hasta antes de que desapareciera- dijo Hermione sintiendo como su pecho punzaba nuevamente.

Durante un minuto guardaron silencio, pero Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentario acerca de su relación con Harry, es mas pareció darle su espacio y dejar que aquella sensación se atenuara, aunque no desapareció.

-Podría preguntarte ¿Como es que te enteraste del atentado contra Madame Bones, y Ainia Abbott? Después de leer su carta apenas tuve tiempo de ir al ministerio y sacarla de ahí, lo mismo con la señora Abbott- dijo Dumbledore viendo las estrellas como si la respuesta estuviera ahí.

-Fue algo… complicado, como comencé a seguir historias de mortífagos, también sucesos extraños en el mundo muggle, poco a poco comencé a ver que no eran sucesos del todo al azar. Por ejemplo, la vez que el puente de Hadbrock fue atacado y cientos de muggles murieron, yo había intentado contactarlo por que...-

-Lamento no haber leído su carta de inmediato, estaba en una sesión con los del Winzengamot, una reunión bastante cansada y improductiva-dijo Dumbledore luciendo de verdad consternado- Cuando leí su carta, el suceso ya había ocurrido y no pude ni acercar me a la escena-

-… El punto es que días anteriores, en los periódicos muggles se decía que varias personas se encontraron muertas por sus alrededores, sin señal de daño, sin una sola cosa faltan te y lo que les extrañaba es que la policía recibió informes de tipos con capucha y luciendo estrafalariamente. Caí en cuenta que se referían a mortífagos. Por eso intente avisarle. Lamentablemente no pudimos evitarlo.- dijo Hermione observando a sus padres, que le lanzabas miradas muy serias y que de alguna forma entendían por que tanto periódico y horas estudiando esa maraña de datos que había colocado en su muro.- En los días antes del ataque a la casa de Madame Bones y de la Señora Abbott, alrededor de sus viviendas estaban los mismos rumores, personas extrañas, algunas con palos en las manos y mirando a todos como escoria. La desaparición de Emmeline Vance me dio una pista y por eso le pregunte de ella, al enterarme que era parte del miembro de la orden, una de las brujas mas capases y que trabajaba en el área de "Regulación y control de criaturas mágicas", entendí que iban por miembros fuertes. Ademas de que Emmeline estudio con Madame Bones y la señora Abbott, a pesar de ser de diferentes casas las tres fueron buenas amigas y lucharon en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Solo le envíe la prevención de que estaban detrás de ellas. No hice nada mas.-

-Pero eso les salvo la vida, ahora se encuentran a salvo- dijo Dumbledore con una media sonrisa- Lupin llego a tiempo para tomar llevar a todos los Abbott a otro lugar, aunque que estuvieron algo renuentes a aceptar lo siguieron. Esa misma noche la marca tenebrosa se dibujo en cima de su morada. En el caso de Madame Bones fui en persona, de inmediato salimos del ministerio, quería ir a su casa pero en ese instante fue atacada, la lleve a donde ahora están los Abbott. Nos han agradecido mucho, solo que se han equivocado de persona, todos ellos le deben la vida a usted-

-No es cierto-dijo Hermione sonrojada- Yo solo quería evitar que hubiera mas desgracias-

-Es admirable sus intenciones- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, parándose enfrente de un letrero clavado en la tierra y que tenia escrito.

"Propiedad Privada, cualquier traspaso sera consignado a las autoridades correspondientes"

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- pregunto su padre releyendo el letrero.- Parece de uno de esos lugares en los que los militares no dejan pasar a nadie-

-Le aseguro mi estimado que estamos en el lugar indicado- dijo Dumbledore, pasando la mano por el letrero.

Las palabras se revolvieron, las letras cambiaron de orden y apareció un nuevo rotulo.

" Amigo o Visitante, responda esta pregunta y las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas para usted. ¿Como funcionan la matraca que se utiliza para los dispositivos Muggles?"

-¡Arthur!, De verdad que ha pensado en algo que ningún Mortifago o purista podría responder y casi estoy seguro que muy pocos Muggles responderían adecuadamente-dijo Dumbledore inclinando la cabeza- ¿Que sera una matraca?-

-Al fin, aquí entra mi sabiduría y experiencia. Ya vez mi amor, todos esos fines de semana revisando y reparando el clásico no ha sido en vano-dijo su padre avanzando y sacando el pecho-

-Adelante amor, contesta- dijo su madre con diversión.

-La matraca sirve para colocar un dado y desatornillar -dijo su padre con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Las letras volvieron a flotar, has que escribieron " Cerca pero no tanto, intenta otra vez"

-pero… para eso sirve- dijo su padre confundido- A menos que todos estos años la aya utilizado de forma incorrecta-

-¿Desatornillar que?-pregunto Dumbledore a Sofí, ella se puso roja y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, mientras intentaba explicarle al profesor, aunque era muy raro ver que el maduro educador fuera educado por una jovensita.

Hermione decidió acabar con eso y si estaba en lo correcto…

-La matraca es el brazo de palanca que permite aplicar torque en conjunto con el dado acoplado a ella, el mecanismo es reversible y permite hacer girar el dado en ambos sentidos, tanto para apretar como para aflojar.- dijo Hermione.

"Entre conocedor. Y hábleme mas del tema, pero sin decirle a Molly"

La protección cedió y dejaron ver la madriguera, aunque aun algo lejos.

-Es lo que dije- su padre apretando los labios- ¿Como sabias que era la explicación científica?-

La voltearon a ver y ella se mordió un labio..

-Es que en Navidad, Harry le regalo un juego completo de destornilladores, matracas, dados y demás cosas para que arreglara sus cosas muggles- dijo Hermione recordando al señor Weasley jugando con las herramientas como niño con juguete nuevo- Como no sabia nadie explicarle como se usaba, yo lo hice, claro que no penes que se acordara de mis palabras -

-Esa es mi niña- dijo su madre mirando a su papá- Ya extrañaba tus explicaciones, muy completas y de la forma correcta-

-Valla, esa no me la esperaba- dijo su papá rascándose la poca barba que tenia.

\- Sigo sin entender del todo- dijo Dumbledore luciendo algo avergonzado- Debo admitir que aunque tengo mis años, nunca me intereso mucho los Estudios Muggles, pero por lo que veo Arthur le ha sacado provecho a su Hobby-

Continuaron caminando, esta vez siendo Dumbledore el interesado en el tema muggle, su padre y madre se dedicaban a explicarles mas cosas. De lo mas simple que era un tornillo, hasta las turbinas que utilizaban los aviones, claro que sin ahondar mucho en esos temas que no conocían a conciencia. Sofí se emparejo con ella, luciendo nerviosa y mirando como si fuera a un examen de gran dificultad… tal vez era su forma de verla.

-Estará bien- dijo Hermione tomándole la mano- Ahí estaremos todos, incluso papá y mamá, no pasara nada-

-No se que pasa, pero… es que estaba tan feliz de estar en tu casa- dijo Sofí con algo de tristeza- Yo hubiera preferido que regresáramos directo a Hogwarts-

-Sabes que hogar no es un lugar ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione mirando la madriguera, sabiendo que ahí solo era un hogar por el echo de que los Weasley eran una familia feliz y la suya era por la unión entre sus padres y ella.

-Es que… nunca he tenido una casa, menos un hogar y cuando estaba pensando en que tenia una...-

-Aun la tienes- dijo Hermione sonriendo le -Esta donde tienes a tus seres queridos y a quien amas, como mis padres que te han tomado mucho cariño, a los Pendragon que son todos hermanos de alguna forma, a mi que te considero mi hermana pequeña… y también cuñada aunque suene raro-

Sofí sobrio mientras asienta con la cabeza.

-Y sobre todo tienes a Harry, que aunque no esta aquí, el quería ser tu Hermano mayor y a pesar de que solo tenia 15 años, logro que su apellido este en tu nombre. Eres una Potter y como toda Potter tienes que creer en que el regresara para que formemos una verdadera familia- dijo Hermione sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en el pecho, ya ni intentaba no sentirlo, estaba tan clavado en su pecho que no podía dejarle de doler.

Pero en ese momento ya estaban en la puerta trasera de la Madriguera que, como siempre, estaba rodeada de botas de lluvia viejas, calderos oxidados y un viejo paraguas roto. Hermione oyó el débil cloqueo de unas gallinas que dormían en otro cobertizo cerca de allí. Sus padres y Sofí lucieron interesados en la casa, pues lucia imposible de mantenerse en pie y aun así tan firme como una roca, por medio de la magia.

Dumbledore dio tres golpes en la puerta y todos vieron moverse algo con precipitación detrás de la ventana de la cocina.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la señora Weasley, nerviosa- ¡Identifíquese!-

-Soy yo, Dumbledore. Y traigo a Hermione, la señorita L'angelo y los señores Granger- dijo Dumbledore guiñando les un ojos.

Seguramente la noticia de que Sofí ahora era una Potter seguía siendo un secreto, Hermione se preguntaba como el señor Weasley no le contó a su mujer de tal suceso, la respuesta le era sencilla, solo bastaba un comentario del profesor para que la información quedara guardada.

-¿Como paso la protecciones?-pregunto la señora Weasley aun desconfiada.

-La pregunta de Arthur fue contestada por Hermione, seguro que ningún purista podría contestarla- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo le a Hermione- Fue muy inteligente de su parte poner algo sobre dispositivos Muggles-

Paso un segundo antes de que escucharan un suspiro de alivio.

-Es muy de Arthur- La puerta se abrió al instante. Allí estaba la señora Weasley, bajita, regordeta y con una vieja bata verde. -¡Hermione, cariño! ¡Cielos, Albus, me has asustado! ¡Dijiste que no te esperáramos hasta mañana por la mañana!-

-Hemos tenido que decirlo para despistar un poco, no queremos que si alguien intervenga la carta sepa a que hora llegaría. Lamento el inconveniente Molly - repuso Dumbledore mientras hacía entrar a todos

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar el resto de las vacaciones. Perdone nuestra intromisión, pero es que deseábamos pasar estas cuatro semanas a lado de nuestra niña- dijo su padre estrechando la mano de la señora Weasley- En lo que podamos deseamos ayudar, cualquier cosa-

-No se preocupe- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo mucho- Es bueno tener a mucha gente en la casa, desde que mis hijos consiguieron su tienda en el callejón Diagon, esto esta muy callado-

-La entiendo, mi niña siempre fue la alegría de nuestro hogar, desde que entro a Hogwarts extraño a esa niña que corría por la casa cada vez que me quería contar que aprendió en la escuela- dijo su madre también saludando.

-Hola señora Weasley- saludaron Hermione y Sofí al mismo tiempo

-¡Ah, hola, Dora!- continuo Hermione al percatarse de que la señora Weasley no estaba sola, pese a que ya era muy tarde. Una joven bruja, con cara en forma de corazón, pálida y con un desvaído pelo castaño, estaba sentada a la mesa con un tazón entre las manos.

-¡Hola, profesor, Señores Granger!-saludó- ¿Qué tal, chicas?-

-¿Dora?-pregunto su madre con el ceño fruncido-¿Desde cuando tuteas a una persona que se encarga de vigilar la ley?-

-Se lo pedí yo- dijo Tonks al tiempo que sonreía- Es que odio que me digan Nymphadora, la ultima vez no pude mencionarlo ya que ustedes me llamaban señorita-

Hermione se fijo que estaba muy sonriente, casi pareciendo doloroso de sostener y de forma que la hacia brillar, aunque tal vez ella estaba haciendo que brillara su piel. Desde luego, su aspecto era bastante llamativo como lo habitual, el pelo de color rosa chicle.

-Tengo que marcharme -se disculpó Tonks; se levantó y se echó la capa por los hombros- Gracias por el té y por tu recomendación, Molly.-

-Por mí no te marches, por favor quédate -dijo Dumbledore con cortesía – Aun tengo algunos asuntos que tratar y luego espero llegar a tiempo para una reunión con Rufus-

-No, no, debo irme a descansar, mis turnos se han echo triple este mes- insistió Tonks sin mirar a nadie directamente, pero Hermione se dio cuenta que los ojos le destellaban de alegría- Buenas noches a todos-

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar este fin de semana, querida? Vendrán Remus y Ojoloco…-

-Si, muchas gracias. Pero espero que me disculpes si llego tarde, no se cuando termine- dijo Tonks casi saltando.- Con su permiso-

-Adelante cariño- contesto la señora Weasley abriendo la puerta.

Tonks se apresuró a pasar junto a Dumbledore y salió al jardín. Cuando se hubo alejado un poco de la casa, se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que la señora Weasley estaba preocupada en gran medida.

-Bueno, Hermione, quisiera hablar contigo a solas durante unos momentos. Claro que si ustedes quieren acompañarnos – dijo Dumbledore – Es en algo que necesito la ayuda de Hermione, pero no puedo excluirlos.-

-No se preocupe- dijo su padre luciendo preocupado- Sabemos que tienen que hablar, solo que no sabría si le seriamos útiles a Hermione. Y es tarde, podríamos alargar la platica, es mejor que hablen solos-

-Claro que serian muy útiles- dijo Hermione sonriendo por la comprensión de sus padres, veis la preocupación creciente en su rostro y como la tensión en ellos aumentaba.- Solo que yo también quisiera hablar con Dumbledore a solas-

-De acuerdo- dijo su madre con cansancio- Por lo menos hoy sabemos que estarás a salvo-

-Los llevare a su Habitación, espero que Fred y Gorgue dejaran su cuarto limpio. NO me dio ni tiempo de mirar- dijo la señora Weasley comenzando a subir- Querida ¿Te molestaría compartir habitación con Ginny? La única habitación libre seria la de Hermione, pero no se si...-

-No le quite su cuarto a Ginny- dijo Sofí algo sonrojada- Yo puedo dormir donde sea...-

-Otra vez con eso- dijo su padre sonriendo le a Sofí y acariciándole la cabeza.- Si es necesario te haríamos espacio en nuestra cama-

-Aunque te tendría que proteger del mano larga -dijo su madre abrazando a Sofí, que estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente.

-Yo puedo compartir con ella, no me importa, después de todo ya me acostumbre a sus ronquidos- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras veía como el llanto de Sofí se trasformaba en algo de furia.

-¡YO NO RONCO!-

-Si estas segura, entonces preparare el cuarto de Harry para ambas- dijo la señora Weasley con cariño- Por aquí síganme-

Subieron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Hermione miro a Dumbledore que lucia entretenido en quitar una mancha de la mesa de los Weasley, se sentó delante de el y espero. El profesor sacó su varita mágica tan deprisa que Hermione apenas la vio y la hizo sacudió rápidamente. Materializó una polvorienta botella y dos copas. La botella se inclinó y vertió una generosa medida de un líquido color miel en las copas, que a continuación levito hasta ella.

-El hidromiel más delicioso de la señora Rosmerta, envejecido en roble -dijo Dumbledore alzando su copa hacia Hermione, que cogió la suya- Creo que necesito un poco para la charla que tendremos, además buena una copita antes de dormir. -

Bebió un pequeño sorbo y ella le siguió. Nunca había probado nada parecido, pero le encantó. La cerveza de mantequilla era poco a comparación de esa exquisitez.

-Bueno, Hermione- dijo el director de Hogwarts volviéndose hacia ella -Ha surgido una dificultad que espero seas capaz de resolver para nosotros. Y cuando digo "nosotros" me refiero a la Orden del Fénix. Pero, antes que nada, debo decirte que hace una semana encontraron se leyó el testamento de Harry y como bien sabes te ha dejado todas sus posesiones.-

-Espere- dijo Hermione so prendida- ¿¡Leyeron el testamento sin mi!?-

-El ministerio ha… tenido problemas con Gringotts y por lo cual no estaban enterados de quien estaban puestos en el documento. Obviamente fue leída con todas las de la ley, yo estaba presente como jefe de Winzengamot, al terminar la lectura todos estaban sorprendidos. Esto, en general, resulta bastante sencillo- prosiguió Dumbledore- Añades una considerable cantidad de oro a la cuenta que tienes en Gringotts y heredas todos los bienes de Harry.-

-Aun no veo el problema- dijo Hermione sabiendo de antemano todo el papeleo y los requerimientos que se necesitaban para hacer el traspaso, como lo sabia estaba preparada para congelar la cuenta de Harry hasta que ella quisiera o Harry apareciera.- Simplemente dejare todo tal como esta, en el banco puedo hacerlo con la ayuda del gerente de Harry, Aphatio-

-La parte ligeramente problemática del proceso… es que el Ministerio se a negado a hacer aceptable el testamento. Quieren impugnarlo por como ellos dijeron "El que una cuenta tan antigua, con tantos tesoros, dinero y propiedades valla a manos de una nacida muggle es inaceptable"- dijo Dumbledore soltando un gruñido, algo nuevo en el profesor.

-Eso es una injusticia- dijo Hermione molesta- SI congelaran la cuenta no me importaría, por que Harry regresaría a reclamarla, pero...lo que han de querer es que pase a la cuenta global del Ministerio-

-Si, el problema es que no tienen ni idea de cuanto es, que contiene como posesiones y todo el historial de la cuenta- dijo Dumbledore tomando otro trago, este bastante largo- Para este tipo de proceso en el ministerio ahí mucho papeleo, sin Madame Bones se hace mas problemático. Puede que incluso pase a manos de la cuenta de un Mortifago o algo parecido. Y aun ahi algo peor.-

-¿Peor que dejar que toda la riqueza de Harry caiga en manos de viejos codiciosos?-pregunto Hermione apunto de levantarse furiosa.

-Gringotts, el banco a cerrado sus puertas a los Ministerio- dijo Dumbledore dándole una mirada seria.

-OH- dijo Hermione pasando de la furia a la sorpresa en un segundo.

-Como sabrá, eso nunca a sucedido desde la apertura del banco, sin embargo por primera vez en su historia han cerrado todo proceso que no sea entrada y salida de dinero.-dijo Dumbledore quitando una mota de polvo de su copa – Si ellos protegieran la cuenta de Harry estaríamos seguros que eso no pasaría a manos de nadie, al contrario si el ministerio logra su cometido de hacer que la cámara de Harry pase a nombre de otra persona solo podremos mirar sin poder quejarnos-

-Pero el banco sigue en funcionamiento. Cerraron la nación sus puertas a cualquier extraño, dejaron de hacer papeleo, ayudar y hacer peticiones para los magos, y aun están dispuestos a tratar si es para el movimiento de dinero- dijo Hermione sintiendo un poco de alivio- Si solo es eso, tengo una forma de impedir que el Winzengamot se haga de la cámara de Harry-

Dumbledore la estudio durante un silencioso momento, que solo era interrumpido por las llamas que crepitaban de la chimenea, y de los pasos que se escuchaban en los pisos superiores. Si no tuviera Oclumancia activa, ella estaría preguntándose si el profesor intentaba leerle la mente.

-¿Esta segura Señorita Granger?-pregunto Dumbledore mirándola con mas interés.

-Por completo y sin duda alguna- dijo Hermione tomando de su copa para evitar mirar al profesor y que se diera cuenta que su plan tenia un cierto marguen de error.

-Es un alivio contar con su increíble mente -repuso Dumbledore regresando a su personalidad de abuelo sonriente.- Sin embargo, he de comentarle que el cuartel general lo hemos desalojado temporalmente -

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

-Simple seguridad, esperamos que nadie valla a esa casa durante algún tiempo y que si alguien llega a entrar nuestros sortilegios lo apresen. Después del margen de tiempo seguro regresara a la normalidad- asintió Dumbledore -Además existe la posibilidad de que Bellatrix la prima de Sirius sepa localizarla y entonces todos estaríamos en problemas. Lo mas seguro es dejarla de utilizar, pero aun no estamos seguros si solo conoce la existencia y no la localización, o...-

-Que este preparado un ataque sorpresa con Voldemort- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio interior.

-Es una posibilidad- Dumbledore con calma—. La situación plantea un sinfín de complicaciones. No sabemos, por ejemplo, si los sortilegios que le hemos hecho a la casa para que no se descubra su ubicación. Bellatrix podría presentarse en la vivienda en cualquier momento y con su linaje Black rompa todo hechizo de protección. Como es lógico, hemos decidido abandonar el edificio hasta que se aclaren todas las cuestiones.-

-Si es lo mejor- dijo Hermione viendo al profesor y dándose cuenta de algo- Buckbeack, tenemos que sacar ...-

-Nada se le escapa -prosiguió Dumbledore -También hay que resolver ese asunto del hipogrifo, Buckbeak . Hagrid lo ha cuidado desde que Sirius lo saco de la casa, pero ahora es tuyo, así que si prefieres disponer otra cosa…-

-¿Mio?-pregunto Hermione extrañándose. -Pensé que seria de Sirius-

-Eso no es del todo correcto, Sirius lo cuidaba, pero el Hipogrifo era parte de Harry, como explicarlo...- dijo Dumbledore recorriendo su vista por la botella de hidromiel- ¿Recuerda quien fue el primero en montarlo?-

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida- Eso no puede ser, cuando Harry lo monto Buckbeak ya era un Hipogrifo maduro-

-Si y no- dijo Dumbledore con un tono algo misterioso- Mi amigo Newt estaría en desacuerdo en revelar tal información, ya que solo me la ha contado a mi y por ende me pidió proteger el secreto. Resulta que los Hipogrifos maduran solo hasta que hacen el primer vuelo, muchos lo hacen solos y son criaturas libres, volando por aquí y por allá. Sin embargo si un Hipogrifo tiene un jinete en su primer vuelo, la criatura se hace cercano al jinete. El mago puede darle ordenes al Hipogrifo y este responderá a ellas, aunque el mago no lo sepa. Como pensaras, si esta información se revelara te imaginas la casería de cachorros Hipogrifos solo para comprobar la teoría, para hacerlos parte de las fuerza del ministerio o incluso para propósitos mas malvados-

-Comprendo- dijo Hermione procesando la información.- Entonces Buckbeak estaba… ligado a Harry por así decirlo-

-Y a usted-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Buckbeak no solo hizo el primer vuelo, también el segundo, solo que en ese momento iba acompañado de alguien-

-Yo-

-Correcto, sus destinos estaban mas que enlazados por la casualidad, aprecia casi el destino- continuo Dumbledore como si diera una clase – El hipogrifo a sido representado como el símbolo del amor imposible-

Hermione se quedo paralizada ante ese dato, a su mente vinieron textos de varios libros de criaturas mágicas, solo que hasta ese momento, no las tomo en cuenta o las reprimió, sobre todo por que no deseaba que fuera cierto. Si eso simbolizaba, ella y Harry estaban destinados a nunca estar juntos, tal vez separados como sucedía en ese momento. Varias veces les paso, primero en su segundo año donde fue petrificada, en su tercer año donde a pesar de empezarse a acercar, ella pasaba demasiado tempo con el jira-tiempo viajando de clase a clase. El cuarto fue el mas desastroso donde su relaciona sentimental sufrió altas y bajas, incluso donde Harry intento alejarla para protegerla y en quinto, siendo ella la que pasaba bastante tiempo en la prefectura y el entrenándose hasta que su mente y cuerpo fueron destrozados. Y ahora, que el estaba lejos sin dar ni una sola señal de que estaba vivo, y ella allí sentada en la cocina de la madriguera, separados por mucho.

Si su amor era imposible… ella no podría resistirlo, lo amaba tanto que intento siempre que funcionara la mejor posible, haciendo lo que debía hacer. Pero su fortaleza se tambaleo y comenzó a asustarse.

-Eso no puede ser- dijo Hermione con la voz temblando.- El y yo… nos ostros… podemos… queremos estar juntos… yo… el-

-Tranquila, no piense que es un amor imposible- dijo Dumbledore mirándole con total atención- Hace mucho tiempo hubiera creído que era cierto, luego Harry apareció demostrándome que lo imposible, incluso para la magia, era posible. Lo ha demostrado una y otra vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estoy seguro que si alguien puede romper ese estigma es Harry y usted, Hermione-

-Pero… cada vez que estamos cerca, cada que intentamos ser felices- comenzó Hermione con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Nos separan, una y otra vez, no importa si es la situación o una persona, nos alejamos a tal punto que nuestros amor pende por un barranco y siento que si caigo no podre levantarme nunca-

-Entonces ¿Como es que su relación ha durado 6 años?-pregunto Dumbledore mirándola con ternura– Si se separan ¿Por que continúan siendo amigos? Una y otra vez están lejos ¿Por que siempre se han visto unidos? Si la situación o las personas intentan destruir eso ¿Por que se hace mas fuerte su vinculo?… no se las respuesta, pero ese Barranco no le impide levantarse, ya que ustedes lo han echo una y otra vez. ¿Estoy en un error, Hermione?-

Pensó por unos minutos mientras que se preguntaba lo mismo que Dumbledore, la respuesta le llevaba con total facilidad que la podía decir por siempre.

-Por que lo amo y el me ama- dijo Hermione mojando sus manos al intentar limpiarse el torrente de lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas.- Eso es lo que nos mantiene firmes aun si estamos separados por un mundo, aun si las sombras están sobre de nosotros todo el tiempo, creemos uno en el otro sin importar si no nos vemos-

-Correcto, señorita Granger. Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts, le daría 100 puntos a Griffyndor -sonrío el profesor viendo por encima de sus gafas doradas.

-Hagrid cuidara bien de Buckbeak. Creo que Buckbeak lo preferirá-dijo Hermione intentando ocultar una sonrisa triste mientras que al mismo tiempo cambiaba la conversación.

-Hagrid estará encantado -asintió Dumbledore sonriendo- Se alegró mucho de volver a verlo. Por cierto, decidimos, por la propia seguridad del hipogrifo, cambiarle el nombre y de momento llamarlo Witherwings, aunque dudo mucho que el ministerio llegue a sospechar jamás que es el mismo hipogrifo que una vez condenaron muerte. Y ahora, Hermione. Tienes algo que percutir conmigo, ¿Verdad?-

-Si no le importa- dijo Hermione seria aunque no se sentida tan segura como cuando lo dijo, era mas que nada por haber llorado frente al profesor y demostrarle sus temores- Necesitaba pedirle algunas cosas en privado-

\- Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore rellenando ambas copas- Creo que aun ordenan el cuarto de los señores Weasley-

Hermione lo miro durante unos segundos, para darse valor, además de intentar ordenar sus ideas. Eran muchas y casi todas tan desastrosas como podían llegar a ser, solo que ella intentaba suavizarlas y hacer que las repercusiones fueran mínimas. Se percataba de que el profesor parecía intuir que le pasaba por la mente, incluso sin legeremancia, solo que esperaba a oírlo de sus propia boca.

\- Quiero enfrentar al Winzengamot, quiero dejarles bien claro quien soy y que no permitiré que cualquiera se aproxime un poco al legado Potter -declaro Hermione firme - Si alguno quiere intentarlo, tendrá que pasar sobre mi.-

-Entonces… ¿Desea asistir a la siguiente sesión?-pregunto Dumbledore con la mirada fija.

-Lo único que pido es poder escuchar y ver a todo aquel que intente obtener las pertenencias de Harry- dijo Hermione con una ceja levantada- Quiero ver su rostro cuando se den cuenta que jamas tocaran ni un solo Knut-

-Bien- sonrío Dumbledore asintiendo- Puedo arreglar que asista-

-Le aviso de antemano que hablare incluso del futuro de Pendragon, la escuela aunque casi inexistente y sin que nadie la tome en cuenta se alzara, de todo este tiempo Harry creyó en todos nosotros y no dejare que se esfume solo de un momento a otro- continuo Hermione apretando la mano en su copa.

-Lo he pensado mucho, y tengo que preguntarle ¿Desea seguir en su puesto de perfecta?-pregunto Dumbledore, a Hermione le cayo de golpe, también se había cuestionado si su puesto como perfecta de Hogwarts le seria de utilidad para continuar avanzando con Pendragon. La realidad es que solo era un puesto que le quitaría el tiempo. Aun así era una puesto que le dieron por méritos.

-Yo no huiré de mis obligaciones, soy perfecta de Griffyndor y como ayuda de la profesora McGonagall y apoyo de usted, continuare haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Hermione disidida y sin temer toda la carga de trabajo que le esperaba.

-Me quito el sombrero ante ti. - dijo el profesor realizando dicha acción, mostrando como se peinaba todo el cabello hacia atrás, y como le brillaba de color blanco- Tengo entendido que tus obligaciones son mas que otros prefectos por ordenes de nuestra antigua inquisidora. No solo se encargaba de la carga que le daba McGonagall, si no también lo que le imponía Dolores ¿Cierto?-

-Sí -afirmó, y se intento no ver enojada y encogerse en el asiento.

Era cierto que la maldita de Umbridge le puso casi el doble o triple que cualquier otro prefecto, también que le daba parte de su trabajo como maestra solo por ser novia de Harry. Ron le había dicho que le dijera a McGonagall, que fuera con Dumbledore que incluso les pidiera ayuda a Harry, pero ella se negó por que, aunque odiara a la cara de sapo, ella tenia su orgullo propio y ese era poder con cualquier cosa referente a la educación. De tal forma que pasaba parte de la mañana haciendo sus deberes como perfecta, en la tarde cuando Harry estaba en la torre flotante ella la pasaba haciendo lo de Umbridge para luego continuar con lo de Pendragon. Incluso recordaba como las primeras semanas que Umbridge le dejo trabajo, se olvido de su cumpleaños por completo y de la pequeña celebración que le preparo Harry. Sintió horrible al enterarse que Harry espero por horas en la orillas del lago, que incluso la profesora McGonagall tuvo que ir por el, pero al ver como el comprendía lo que hacia le hizo amarlo mas.

\- Entonces déjeme decirle que este curso, sus obligaciones estarán limitadas-continuo el profesor con un cierto enojo en la voz- No deseo que sufra lo mismo que la vez anterior-

-Profesor… yo… Hablando de ese tema, quería también solicitarle que me diera un corto periodo de tiempo para entrenar.-dijo Hermione entrecerrando un ojo, ya estaba cansada.

-¿Entrenar?-pregunto Dumbledore alisando se la barba.

-Los Pendragon siempre han entrenado con Harry, el nos daba gua y nos enseñaba lo mas que podía- dijo Hermione, observo como los ojos de Dumbledore se hacia grandes y entre abría sus labios- Cada cosa que nos enseño, nos sirvió ese día en el ministerio, por eso ninguno resulto gravemente herido, incluso pudimos ayudar a la Orden. Solo que me di cuenta que Harry nos llevaba a nuestro propio ritmo, nunca nos llevo a marchas forzadas. Ahora no podemos aflojar el paso, necesitamos ser mejores y mas fuerte para ayudar mucho mas-

-Entiendo. Si, creo que se les podrá dar el tiempo necesario, solo que tenderas que ayudar un poquito al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo el profesor Dumbledore.- Y ahora, Hermione, hablando de otra cosa relacionada con el tema que acabamos de abordar…-

-¿Ya tiene nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- pregunto Hermione sin poderlo evitar.

-Algo así- dijo Dumbledore con cierto todo de dudara- De echo necesito que me ayudes un poco con ese tema.-

-¿Como yo podría ayudarle en conseguir un Profesor?- dijo Hermione sin percatarse que apretaba su muñeca y sintiendo instintivamente los cuatro anillos que guardaban los maestros de Harry.

\- Es complicado de explicarlo. Ahí un ex-colega mio que ya esta jubilado y lo creo dispuesto a regresar a la enseñanza. Pero solo si le doy algo de lo que el pueda sacar provecho- dijo Dumbledore apretando los labios.

-¿Algo a lo que le saque provecho?-dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo- Esa clase de Profesores no me parecen adecuados-

-Lamentablemente, creo que el tiene información sobre la ubicación de un Horrocrux- continuo Dumbledore mirándola- Exactamente cuantos Horrocrux pudo hacer Voldemort, y déjeme mencionarle que también he investigado de aquella cueva que me mencionaron-

-Recuerde que también podría ser Gringotts y que solo existe un 50% de probabilidad que esa cueva contenga uno- dijo Hermione con una mano en su barbilla y pensando- En cuanto al numero de Horrocrux, Priscob nos menciono que hizo mas de uno, también la visión de Harry nos ha dejado ver que son mas de 6, restando el diario. Lo que aun no sabemos es si el siente cuando esos pedazos de su alza son eliminados-

-De cualquier forma no dejaremos ni un solo cabo suelto.- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.- Fui muy confiado al dejar que durante 10 años que Tom se moviera con libertad-

-Quería un poco de paz, después de todo en cuanto termino su lucha con Grindewald empezó con Voldemort, 10 años de paz eran merecidos.- dijo Hermione intentando consolar un poco al profesor, no era común verlo con un estado de animo deplorable.

Escucharon los pasos en la escalera, cuando bajaron la señora Weasley, su madre y padre. Los cuatro adultos se vieron como si se cuestionaran si ya podían bajar.

-Creo que es tarde, y como he dicho aun tengo que ir a ver a Scrimgeour- repuso el profesor regresando a ser el mismo de siempre- Sólo una cosa más, señores Granger -añadió, mientras se levantaba- Como sin duda sabrán, Hermione alcanzará la mayoría de edad dentro de unos meses-

\- Mágicamente claro, ante nosotros no -saltó su padre como si le doliera el escuchar que ella se aria una mujer.

\- Eso siempre es claro, ante los ojos de los padres sus hijos siempre serán sus queridos niños- dijo Dumbledore con asintiendo.- Pero ante la ley mágica, alcanzara la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete. De tal forma que ella cuenta aun con el detector un dispositivo que indica donde se encuentra y si hace magia, pero en cuanto sea anulado, ella podrá ir y venir entre ambos mundos sin problema alguno. Les pido que hasta ese momento se queden a salvo, hasta que ella pueda llevarlos a un lugar protegido-

-¿Que significa eso?-preguntaron sus padres.

-Significa que esperamos que tengan una larga temporada aquí en la madriguera- dijo la señora Weasley con alegría- Sobre todo para evitar preocupaciones de Hermione y que quien ustedes saben...-

-Nos ocupe para sus maléficos planes- dijo su madre sin dudas.- Entendemos, pero no creo que sea lo mejor. Nosotros también tenemos una vida-

-Mamá. -Dijo Hermione atrayendo su atención, ella le miro con seriedad, como aquella vez que se le salio un improperio frente de ella.- Solo hasta que derrotemos a Voldemort-

-¿Eso sera?- pregunto su padre igual de serio.

\- Esperamos que pronto- dijo Dumbledore re-colocándose bien las gafas sobre su torcida nariz-A cada paso que demos, esta guerra estará mas cerca de su fin. Pero cuando exactamente, eso no se puede … -

\- En cuanto regrese Harry sera el fin de Voldemort- dijo Hermione acariciando su anillo de compromiso, la voz que salia de estaba llena de amor- Solo necesitamos que regrese-

-¿Y si no regresa nunca?-pregunto su madre acercándose y sosteniéndole la cara para que la viera- No es un echo que el…-

-Me lo juro, me prometió que el regresaría, que regresaría para...- movió el anillo en su dedo sintiendo el metal precioso, pero aunque se lo acomodara cien veces le era extraño el tenerlo en esa mano.- … simplemente regresara-

Durante un momento todos mantuvieron silencio, que fue roto.

-¡Arthur!- salto la señora Weasley un poco bajo alertando a todos.

Observando que ella miraba su viejo reloj de pared que se sostenía precariamente en lo alto del montón de sábanas que había en una cesta, en un extremo de la mesa, como si la señora Weasley lo llevaba a todos lados. Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato: tenía once manecillas, cada una con el nombre de un miembro de la familia escrito e incluido el suyo y de Harry, y normalmente colgaba de la pared del salón de los Weasley, aunque su nueva ubicación indicaba que la señora Weasley había decidido llevárselo consigo de un lado a otro de la casa. Todas las manecillas señalaban las palabras "Peligro de muerte". La única que parecía perdida era la de Harry, giraba una y otra vez, brincando de "Perdido" a "viajando", para giraba varias veces con lentitud, como su fuera una brújula que no se magnetizaba adecuadamente.

-Es cierto donde ¿Donde esta Arthur?-pregunto su padre dándose cuenta y sorprendiéndose de no encontrar al hombre-¿Acaso no a llagado?-

-No, todavía no. La verdad es que se está retrasando un poco. Dijo que llegaría alrededor de la medianoche. Lleva algún tiempo así -comentó ella con un tono despreocupado que no resultó muy convincente- Desde que regresó Quien-tú-sabes. Supongo que ahora todo el mundo está en peligro de muerte… no sólo nuestra familia. Pero como no conozco a nadie que tenga un reloj como ése, no puedo comprobarlo. ¡-Oh! - Señaló la esfera del reloj. La manecilla del señor Weasley se había movido y señalaba la palabra "Viajando"

\- ¡Ya viene!- casi grito a todo pulmón.

Y en efecto, instantes después llamaron a la puerta trasera. La señora Weasley apresuro y corrió a abrir; con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y una mejilla pegada a la madera, preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Eres tú, Arthur?-

-Sí -respondió la cansada voz del señor Weasley -Pero eso lo diría aunque fuera un Mortifago, cariño-

-En efecto Molly- coincido Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor? ¡Que alegría!-dijo el señor Weasley desde afuera.

-¡Buenas noches Arthur!-dijo el Profesor a pesar de la extraña escena.

-¡Venga, Molly, hazme la pregunta!- dijo el señor Weasley apresurado.

Miro a todos sonrojada, fruncía los labios.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición?- pregunto un poco enojada.

-Entender cómo se mantienen en el aire los aviones-contesto con emoción el señor Weasley.

Sofí la miro, y entendía el porque, ella tenia un conocimiento base de la aerodinámica de un avión, solo que no se lo pondría explicar en ese momento. La señora Weasley asintió e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta, pero al parecer el señor Weasley lo estaba sujetando con fuerza desde el otro lado, porque la puerta no se abrió.

-¡Molly! ¡Antes tengo que hacerte yo la pregunta!-dijo el señor Weasley

-De verdad, Arthur, esto es una tontería… -

Dumbledore abrió la boca, pero fue también al interrumpir por el señor Weasley que decía: -¿Cómo te gusta que te llame cuando estamos a solas?-

Pese a la tenue luz del farol, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la señora Weasley se había puesto como un tomate, y comprendió que era algo muy privado, de tal forma que intento no escuchar.

-Flancito mío -susurró ella, a pesar de que Hermione y todos los demás estaban mirando a otro lado ella lucio muerta de vergüenza.

-Correcto. Ahora ya puedes dejarme entrar.- dijo desde afuera.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta y su marido entró.

-¡Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que hacer esto cada vez que llegas a casa!- protestó ella, todavía ruborizada, mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la capa -¿No ves que un Mortifago podría sonsacar te la respuesta para hacerse pasar por ti?-

-¡Ohh! veo que llegaron antes de lo previsto- dijo el señor Weasley despues de besar a su mujer y dirigirse a sus padres, estrechando sus manos- Es una alegria enorme tenerlos en nuestra muy humilde casa-

-Es fascinante, de verdad les agradecemos que nos dejen pasar un tiempo aquí.- dijo su padre regresando el saludo.

-¡¿Como has estado Hermione?!- dijo el señor Weasley abrazándola- Veo que has crecido un poco, igual que Ron. Profesor no gusta comer algo, recién salí del ministerio y no he tenido mucho que llevar al estomago-

-Discúlpame Arthur, pero justo ahora estaba a punto de irme- contesto Dumbledore colocándose el sombrero de punta correctamente, sonriendo a todos y en dirección de la puerta- Nos vemos despumes. Hermione, estaré en contacto-

-Claro profesor- contesto ella, mientras el señor Weasley se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa, animado y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Su esposa le sirvió un cuenco de sopa humeante.

-Con su permiso- dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta y saliendo al patio, camino un buen tramo antes de hacer una desaparición.

-Gracias, Molly. Ha sido una noche agotadora. Algún idiota se ha puesto a vender metamorfomedallas. Te las cuelgas del cuello y puedes cambiar de apariencia a tu antojo. ¡Cien mil disfraces por sólo diez galeones!- Tonto el señor Weasley ofreciendo asiento a sus padres y muy animado, aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos contaban otra historia.

\- Debe ser muy util cambiar de apariencia- dijo su padre asombrado.

-Siendo sinceros lo seria, pero las medallas eran falsas. En la mayoría de los casos sólo te vuelves de un color naranja muy feo, pero a un par de incautos también les han salido verrugas con forma de tentáculos por todo el cuerpo. Es una alegría enorme que se abriera una nueva área. La Medimaga Emma, me envío un vociferador diciéndome "¡Como si en San Mungo no tuviéramos ya bastante trabajo!"- dijo el señor Weasley

-Me suena a la clase de cosas que Fred y George encontrarían graciosas -especuló la señora Weasley- ¿Estás seguro, Arthur, de que…?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡A los chicos no se les ocurriría hacer algo así ahora que la gente está tan asustada y necesitada de protección!-

Hermione contuvo un bostezo, pero ambas madres de la habitación la miraron.

-¡A la cama! -ordenó su madre, que no se dejaba engañar.

\- Ya he preparado la habitación de Harry; allí ya esta Sofí, ella se acostó de inmediato- continuo la señora Weasley.

-Okey- contesto Hermione solo por que de verdad estaba cansada y deseaba acostarse de inmediato-Buenas noches, señores Weasley, Descansa papá, Mamá -se despidió

Crookshanks saltó de las sombras, siguiéndole el paso.

-Buenas noches, cariño-

Al salir de la cocina, el chico advirtió que la señora Weasley u el señor Weasley le echaba otro vistazo al reloj. Las manecilla de Harry giraba sin control alguno.

-¿Como esta con la noticia de Harry?-pregunto el señor Weasley muy bajo.

-Sigue repitiéndolo, no importa que digamos, siempre dice que regresara- contesto su padre casi igual de bajo.

-¿Sera verdad?-pregunto su madre.

-Si fuera cualquier otro diría que es imposible, siendo Harry…. No tengo ni la menor idea- contesto el señor Weasley con voz cansada.

El dormitorio de Harry estaba en el ultimo piso. Hermione apuntó su varita hacia una lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche; se encendió al instante y bañó la habitación con un agradable resplandor dorado. Había un gran jarrón de flores en el escritorio situado delante de la pequeña ventana, pero su perfume no era muy penetrante. El baúl de Sofí estaba al pie de la cama, el escritorio y ropero no tenían nada encima, el viejo sillón solo tenia una vieja túnica que pudo haber pertenecido a Harry. Sin embargo Hermione fue a la cama, observando como la hermana de Harry roncaba levemente. Se cambio en silencio dejando su ropa doblada sobre el buró, durante un minuto se quedo en el filo de la cama mirando afuera. Las estrellas brillaban de tal forma que quedo hipnotizada.

Apago la varita y se metió en la cama a lado de la pequeña, su nariz fue inundada por el aroma de la cama. No era el de Sofí, y menos el de las flores. Tenían un leve aroma, pero estaba seguro de quien era. Harry. Olía como a el.

Miro la oscuridad un segundo antes soltar una ultima lágrima ese día y cerrar los ojos. En su sueño Harry estaba sentado mirando un lago basto y hermoso, le volteaba a ver y le sonreía, mientras le estiraba la mano para que se acercara. Ella de inmediato la tomaba, la atraía para abrazarla y envolverla en sus brazos. Mientras que ambos disfrutaban de únicamente la compañía del otro.


	61. Capitulo 61-Memorias Perdidas

**HOLA. Muy buenas, estamos de regreso con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Algo diferente y que espero que me quedara bien, desde hace mucho quería hacer esto, solo que no encontré el momento adecuado y ahora me pareció perfecto, aunque debo de admitir que tal pude hacerlo mejor. Y como los dos anteriores fueron de Hermione, ya era hora que pusiera uno de Harry, solo espero les guste por que no tuve mucho animo para escribir, cosas de mi vida diaria.**

 **Para quien se lo pregunte, si, el siguiente sera de Hermione y veremos algunos sucesos de la linea de tiempo original. Y espero que entintan que aun estoy haciendo la introducción a la tercera parte ya que… pues seria como el tercer libro… por asi decirlo.**

 **No mas escritura( iba a decir palabrería pero no estoy hablando) y los dejo continuar.**

 **Lean, Disfruten y dejen su Reviews.**

* * *

 **Guest :** Puedes tenerlo, solo necesitas cerrar tus ojitos y esperar a que el venga. Si no lo tienes, pues imaginate lo que es lo mismo.

* * *

EL derecho de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capitulo 61.- Los recuerdos olvidados.**

¿Por que demonios todo lo que le hacia fuerte le dolía? ¿Por que los malos siempre tenían las cosas mas fáciles? Era su forma de pensar mientras que dibujaba un circulo mágico con su propia sangre. Y no es que fuera muy complicado, pero si demasiado extenso.

En si circulo era poco para describirlo, era una serie de 9 círculos que contenían diferentes imágenes, una con tres puntos girando entre si, un sol, algo parecido a un ojo, un pentágono, un remolino, uno pequeño con un punto y picos, otro con dos remolinos creando un circulo y medas. Enfilados en un triangulo isósceles, y con lineas girando entre todos ellos, el ultimo conectando con el penúltimo, el penúltimo con el segundo, el segundo con el de en medio, el de en medio con el ultimo, el ultimo con el segundo, etc.

Viéndolo desde las alturas parecía mas un circulo conectado a un triangulo, y a una fila de diferentes tamaños de círculos, todos ellos conectados por un remolino de lineas que no llevaba de uno a otro sin excepción. Las únicas runas estaban en la lineas que las conectaban. Fe, felicidad, valentía, optimismo, tranquilidad, gratitud, respeto, comprensión, amistad, admiración, fuerza, gratificación y altruismo eran las runas que mas se repetían. Sin en cambio en el centro justo en el centro de todo la runa que predominaba era una runa que conocía, pero que aun no podía darle significado. Era la misma runa que vio cuando su madre le beso la frente, aquella que brillo y se introdujo dentro de su frente, no era tan extraño que la encontrara de nuevo pero al verla se sintió nostálgico. Quería preguntar que significaba a Nimue y Merlín, solo que estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no le prestaron atención.

La verdad empezaba a sentirse cansado, no por esos dos, mas bien por la perdida de sangre. Dibujar ese enorme circulo era muy complicado sin magia. Lo único que que lo salvaba de desmayarse era la poción de sangre que tomaba cada que se sentía débil y se sentía mejor, con el paso de su perdida continua se mareaba mas rápido.

Cuando termino se sentó esperando mas indicaciones de esos dos. Claro que sus discusiones sobre "el método era mas rápido" se veía para largo. Se tomo el resto de la poción recuperadora de sangre y se recostó junto a una palmera. A lo lejos se escuchaba el batir del oleaje contra la playa, el aire moviendo el follaje y sobre todo los gritos de esos dos le dieron sueño.

No podía evitar pensar en que aquellos mismos fueran magos de antaño, seguía pensando que aun parecían una vieja pareja de cazados. ¿Como fue a meterse ahí? Pues comenzó con esa frase que aun le retumbaba en la mente.

 _-En hacer que Renazcas- dijo Nimue con una sonrisa enorme._

 _Harry alzo una ceja, ¿A que se refería con Renacer? Se pregunto mientras Merlín aun parecía enojado por decir que su trasero era vanagloriado._

 _-No es lo que tu crees mocoso- dijo Merlín sobando se el cuello- Hay muchas formas de renacer, no es exactamente el volver a salir del útero de tu madre. Podríamos decir que tuviste un renacimiento mental si tu forma de pensar cambia, que tus acciones pasen de buenas a malas también puede ser un renacimiento e incluso que tu alma cambie de forma. Creo la mayoría de ellas ya las has experimentado de alguna forma. Pero en el tipo que pensamos en mas en un renacimiento Mágico-_

 _-Entiendo- dijo Harry asintiendo._

 _-No entendiste nada ¿Verdad?- dijo Nimue soltando mucho aire._

 _-Nada de nada-dijo Harry algo avergonzado- Es que no logro comprender como mi magia renacerá-_

 _-Síguenos- dijo Nimue caminando por la gruesa rama, seguido de Merlín que le lanzo una mirada rápida._

 _-No te quedes atrás-_

 _-Ya voy- dijo Harry casi corriendo detrás de ellos._

 _Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar Merlín y Nimue saltaron de la rama directo al suelo, seria cosa fácil si estuviera en un árbol común, un par de metros, sin en cambio ese árbol era enorme y sin varita la única forma de caer a salvo era la magia de Utgar._

 _-¿Que esperas?-preguntaron ambos alzando la vista._

 _-Claro, dejen al mortal atrás, como si yo fuera un ser echo de pura magia- refunfuño Harry activando la magia de Utgar saltando._

 _Segundos después cayó al suelo, sus piernas apenas se doblaron, pero no tuvo tiempo de felicitarse por hacer lo mismo que esos dos. Ellos ya se alejaban. ¿Como podían alejarse de el? Se suponía que el tenia en su cuerpo ambos contenedores, tanto de Nimue como de Merlín. ¡¿Magia?! Supuso._

 _-Deprisa Slowol- dijo Nimue riéndose._

 _Harry corría a toda prisa detrás de ellos, movía sus piernas tan rápido como podía además de ser impulsado por magia, pero para esos dos apenas daban ligeros saltos y avanzaban una barbaridad, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en la orilla de la isla de Gulliver, y sin mirarlo saltaron a la isla de los polidrupedos. No pudo dejar de pensar que Merlín y Nimue solo querían hacerlo pasar un mal rato, pero salto. El aire corría por sus oídos acariciaba su rostro y lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba una buena escoba para volar. Saltar de isla en isla era divertido, se podría decir que hasta fácil cuando le tomabas el truco. Pero volar era una sensación diferente, el caer te hacia sentir que eras controlado y al volar tu tenias el control._

 _Al llegar al suelo, Nimue freno en pleno aire y levito hasta caer con gracia en el suelo, Merlín por otra parte se estrello de lleno contra un árbol, solo que pareció que atravesaba aire ni un sola marca en un lugar. Harry por otra parte creo un pequeño cráter, sus piernas temblaron y la tierra le lleno la cara. Escupió polvo durante unos segundos, esperando ver las burlas de Merlín y Nimue riéndose. Pero ellos ya se alejaban de nuevo, después de sacudirse y alcanzaros con mucha dificultad dijo._

 _-¿A donde vamos?-_

 _-A donde la magia no este tan concentrada- respodio Nimue._

 _-Solo síguenos- ordeno Merlín._

 _-Claro dejen al corpóreo seguir corriendo como loco-dijo Harry medio enojado._

 _-Estamos cerca, solo tenemos que bajar- dijo Nimue girándose y aun avanzando con un leve salto hacia atrás, claro que traspaso a uno de esos animales grises y que parecían hipopótamo, el tuvo que saltar y evitar un furioso embiste._

 _-¿Pueden explicarme por que corren, si solo pueden esperar a que yo llegue?-pregunto Harry muy curioso._

 _-Primera, mantenernos activos. Segundo, me gusta ver el paisaje y por ultimo, creo que es relajante volver a hacer lo.- dijo Nimue otra vez cayendo por la orilla._

 _-Si- corroboro Merlín con una sonrisa genuina. Le recordaba a alguien._

 _-¿Ustedes paseaban así cuando eran pareja?-pregunto Harry haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran._

 _-Como si tu no pasearas con esa tal Hermine -dijo Merlín._

 _-Hermione- gruño Harry haciendo que Merlín lo viera- Su nombre es HERMIONE-_

 _Sonrío antes de caer, por alguna razón esta vez ambos frenaron en antes de caer mientras Harry logro caer inclinando mas las rodillas y bajando el torso hasta tener su centro de gravedad mas cerca del suelo. Nimue y Merlín lo miraron, ella con precaución, el con una mueca de desagrado. Durante un segundo lo vieron._

 _-Tienes que olvidarla- dijo Merlín sin un solo sentimiento en su voz._

 _Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, solo que en vez que la sangre se le enfriara su rostro se calentó y los dientes le chirriaron. Miro a Nimue, esperaba que ella lo apoyara, solo que al contrario asentía._

 _-¿Ustedes…?-_

 _-Escucha, el entrenamiento sera muy duro, cada minuto desde que comencemos el entrenamiento sera un infierno. No puedes permitirte distracciones- dijo Nimue como si fuera algo simple._

 _-Ella puede ser un buen impulso para soportar todo, pero a la hora de intentar concentrarte solo sera un estorb...-_

 _-Termina esa frase Merlín, y en cuanto obtenga tu poder te pateare tan fuerte que me dolerá el pie por toda la eternidad-dijo Harry mirando esos ojos rojos y que no demostraban ninguna emoción._

 _-No, tu entiende. El amor es una sentimiento que da poder, pero en cuanto al entrenamiento es un estor… un obstáculo- dijo Merlín serio, mientras Nimue giraba la cabeza de un lugar para otro como si no supiera de que lado ponerse._

 _Harry lo miro e intento comprender su punto, solo que la sangre le hervía de solo pensar que incluso un antiguo y poderoso poder, como Merlín y Nimue, le pedía que se olvidara de ella. ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba en contra de su relación?_

 _-No lo haré- dijo Harry por toda contestación._

 _Merlín lo vio con el ceño fruncido. De un segundo a otro pareció a tan solo a centímetros de el. Su mirada era retadora, como si hubiera corregido a un viejo profesor. Tenia experiencia en eso, sobre todo con el amargado de Snape, un poco con Binns y sobre todo en su antigua escuela a Hogwarts, valla si ahí los maestros no les gustaba que supiera mas. Sin embargo como siempre le sostuvo la mirada. Sin en cambio Merlín se retiro, soltó un leve suspiro que se sintió como una ráfaga de aire frío a su alrededor._

 _-Como tu quiera mocoso, solo no te quejes cuando falles- dijo Merlín dándose la vuelta._

 _-¿De verdad eres Merlín?-pregunto Nimue sorprendida- El que conozco le hubiera enterrado hasta el cuello y dejando una cuerda ardiente a su alrededor que estarían sujetas a una estaca de hielo directo a su frente.-_

 _-Que bonita forma era esa de convencer a los demás, pero creo que ya es vieja-dijo Merlín subiendo una mano para rascarse la nuca- Lo dejare pasar por ahora, después de todo estoy de buen humor-_

 _-¿Eso es bueno?-pregunto Harry dejando pasar su enojo, después de todo si Merlín podía ¿Por que el no?_

 _-Algo, eso quiere decir que durmió bien. Además de que le agradas, aunque sea un poco- dijo Nimue con una leve sonrisa._

 _-¿Por que entre todos los personajes de la historia mágica caí con ellos dos?-Pregunto Harry sobando se el punte de la nariz._

 _-No ahí dos mejores que nosotros mocoso- gruño Merlín buscando entre las plantas.- Si querías aprender los secretos de la mas antigua magia que jamas salieron a la luz, estas con los mas sabios-_

 _-Como siempre, tan modesto- dijo Nimue con la voz tan sarcástica, apoyándose e un árbol y también revisando el lugar._

 _-¿Que haces?-pregunto Harry al verlo rebuscar entre la maleza._

 _-Consiguiendo esto- dijo Merlín alzando la mano para que se acercara._

 _Harry lo hizo, miro que en el suelo, se alzaba una sección de pequeñas flores color amarilla, tal vez manzanillas._

 _-Es para Nimue- dijo Harry intentando codear lo, solo que le asustaba pensar que le haría._

 _-NI SE TE OCURRA-grito Nimue roja, pero girando el rostro._

 _-No es eso- dijo Merlín rodando los ojos- Es para que necesito para la demostración, servirá bien, ¿Quieres explicar Nim?-_

 _-Me dices Nim una vez mas y te juro que haré que no hables el resto de tu existencia-dijo Nimue haciendo que ambos temblaran, tal vez por el tono de su voz, la mirada fiera o esa aura asesina alrededor de ella.-Pero esta bien yo le explico-_

 _-Ahora recuerdo por que no quise cazarme- susurro Merlín tragando duro._

 _Nimue se acerco y miro a Harry, por la expresión le recordó a McGonagall justo antes de dar una clase muy larga y muy pesada._

 _-¿Ya conoces lo contenedores mágicos y como funcionan?-pregunto._

 _-Creo que si- respondió Harry tomando haciendo eso iba para un buen rato._

 _-Sabrás que todos los seres tienen un contenedor para magia, solo que algunos no lo pueden utilizar. Eso quiere decir que es inservible en esos seres- dijo Nimue arrodillándose a lado de la pequeña flor-¿Entonces para que lo tienen? La respuesta es...-_

 _\- Todos ser vivo tiene algo de magia, por muy minúscula que sea y eso permite que sean quienes son… como decirlo… una especie de energía que diferencia a cada uno de los seres vivo -dijo Harry asintiendo._

 _-Correcto. Solo que esta energía es finita, pero refrenable- dijo Nimue alzando su dedo- El limite de cada uno esta diseñado para alcanzar un máximo potencial desde su nacimiento, solo que muy pocos lo llegan a notar y solo unos cuantos lo aprovechan del todo. Pero la pregunta es ¿Que pasa si rompes ese limitador?-_

 _-Te mueres- respondió Merlín para recostarse con las manos como almohadas y mirando el cielo.- ¡Mira esa tiene forma de un cordero asado!-_

 _-CÁLLATE- Dijo Nimue pateando la tierra, creando un hueco, a cada minuto que pasaba Harry creía que ella era la tatara tatara, y los demás tatara, abuela de Hermione.- Aunque esta en lo correcto, si rompes tu limitador, mueres.-_

 _-Y supongo que ha eso se refieren con que renazca- dijo Harry también mirando el cielo, comprendió el porque Merlín lo miraba las nubes flotando, la tranquilidad le hacia sentirse bien._

 _-Si, una vez que tu contenedor se rompa, la magia se filtrara por tu cuerpo, y ahí es donde comienza la trasmutación, la magia se combinara con tu cuerpo y eso puede hacer que desaparezcas de este mundo. -continuo explicando Nimue- Comenzaras a morir si tu cuerpo no lo soporta, tu voluntad flaquea y no puedes controlarla. -_

 _-Entiendo-_

 _-Otra de las cosas que hace el contenedor mágico es que la magia natural que esta a tu alrededor no entre a tu cuerpo y haga que se rompa. Es un sello semi hermético. Ese es el real problema, la magia aquí es tan fuerte que sera como si te ahogaras al instante. Imagínate una burbuja de aire en el fondo del mar, si se explota el agua entrara de golpe y la burbuja dejara de existir-_

 _-¿En el mar?-pregunto Merlín viéndola- Es mas como en una laguna, el mar seria si fuera cerca de mi báculo...-_

 _-Para el tema es lo mismo- dijo Nimue con una mirada exasperada- Ese es el real problema, tu concentración debe estar divida en dos. La primera parte en contener tu magia, mientras el otro debe evitar que entre mas magia y te inunde por completo-_

 _-Nadie puede dividir su concentración en dos, es mas todos solo pueden concentrarse en una cosa- dijo Harry mirándola sorprendido._

 _-Y por eso se dice que es imposible acabar este ritual- dijo Merlín – Puedes concentrarte un rato en una y luego en la otra, pero si no equilibras el tiempo simplemente tu camino llegara a su fin. Como lo que te trajo aquí, no importo que tanto corrieras al final tu energía se agoto y caíste-_

 _Harry lo pensó por unos momentos._

 _-¿Y que tiene que ver con esa flor?-pregunto Harry._

 _-Antes de continuar, necesitas ver los efectos- dijo Merlín señalando la planta- Observa con cuidado-_

 _Acerco su dedo y del tallo salio un poco de sabia, apenas una gota que fue suficiente para ver que Merlín la manipulaba por medio de magia. La sabia realizo un circulo mágico alrededor de ella, Harry lo miro un segundo pero por las runas y la forma algo extraña, supo que contenía mas que una simple magia. Merlín sonrío, el circulo hecho de sabia se introdujo dentro de la flor, al siguiente segundo la flor comenzaba a marchitarse tan rápido que lucia como si lo viera a macara rápida, al siguiente segundo era nada mas que un montón de plantas secas._

 _-Eso es lo que le pasa a quien se le elimina su contener mágico- dijo Merlín mirando la planta- Es muy rápido el efecto por el nivel de magia concentrada en esta isla-_

 _-Pero eso no es todo lo que puede pasar-dijo Nimue señalando otra, haciendo el mismo circulo mágico._

 _La flor comenzó a marchitarse de igual rapidez que la otra, casi al punto de estar seca, y antes de que muriera Nimue creo una especie de barrera a su alrededor. Harry podía no percibir del todo la magia en la isla, pero le llamo la atención que alrededor de esa especie de barrera no existiera nada de magia, o no alrededor de la flor, en su interior la magia giraba y se arremolinaba en el pequeño cuerpo. Al siguiente parpadeo la flor crecía, y crecía como un árbol, arrojando pequeñas flores de un color dorado puro. Finalizo con un esplendido albor dorado._

 _-Así es- dijo Merlín al ver la boca abierta de Harry- Si la magia te inunda, morirás mágicamente, renacerás como un ser mas poderoso-_

 _-Mi cuerpo ¿Cambiara?-pregunto Harry viendo como los pétalos de aquel árbol parecían de oro puro._

 _-Bueno… eso pasa con seres que su contenedor no tiene mucha magia. En nosotros es diferente- dijo Nimue rascando su mejilla- Al contrario, nuestro cuerpo dejo de crecer mientras hacemos el ritual y un poco después de terminarlo, tal vez eso sea bueno, ya que pasaras un año con el encima.-_

 _-y ¿Por que confiare en su palabra?-pregunto Harry girando para mirar a ambos.- Me dejaron 4 meses solo. No preguntare que personas hacen eso… creo que he visto que no son personas normales.-_

 _-Mocoso, nosotros ya hemos pasado por tu lugar, y sabemos que tienes...-_

 _-Miedo… si lo tengo- dijo Harry acercándose al árbol recién crecido- Pero ahí algo que mas me da miedo, el no volverla a ver, el fallarle y no poder hacer una familia junto a ella. No me importa si es todo un reto, si es imposible, si las cosas pueden matarme o si no tengo magia por todo ese tiempo. Solo quiero saber ¿De verdad pueden ustedes ayudarme a llegar a casa?-_

 _-Responderé, solo si tu respondes a esto ¿Terminaras el ritual que ningún mago o bruja a logrado completar?- pregunto Merlín mirándolo con reto en sus ojos._

 _-Lo terminare- aseguro Harry sin titubeos._

 _-Si lo a completas, te enseñare la forma final de la magia, aquel hechizo mágico que no pude completar yo- dijo Merlín, levantándose de golpe, lo miro con una sonrisa enorme.- Te enseñare todos los secretos que tengo en mi mente-_

 _-Y yo prometo que aprenderás a utilizarla magia de forma que o desperdicies nada- dijo Nimue con una sonrisa.- Utilizar cada elemento mágico como si fuera la mas apegada a ti-_

 _-¿Que necesitan de mi para hacer el ritual?-pregunto Harry mirándolos._

 _-Has el circulo con tu sangre, párate en medio y deja que nosotros rompamos tu contenedor- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa que paso de maliciosa a sádica e nada de tiempo._

 _-Suena sencillo-_

 _-Sentirás que te cortan en trocitos y luego te metieran pinchos dentro del estomago- dijo Nimue soltando un suspiro.- En términos sencillos, sentirás la mas cruel y cruda muerte-_

Sintió a Marlow ronco en su bolsillo trajeándolo al presente. Ellos dos ahora estaban haciendo que su magia fluyera por el circulo creado de su sangre y este brillaba de un blanco y negro girando de tal forma que parecía un torbellino de ambos colores.

-Se ve diferente a lo que hicieron con la flor- dijo Harry levantándose.

-Claro que es diferente- dijo Merlín sentado en la posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados- Tu eres un mago con mucha magia, un contenedor mas grande y que opondrá resistencia para evitar eliminar su contenedor, no podemos andar por las ramas-

El circulo que era plano y perpendicular al suelo, se elevo de la tierra, se comprimió hasta formar un circulo del tamaño de un ser humano. De un momento a otro giro en todas direcciones pasando de ser un circulo a una esfera, si bien recordaba sus clases de figuras geométricas en primaria. Lanzaba destellos dorados, platas, ámbar y muchos mas que le llamarían la atención si no fuera por que aquellos dos seres lucían muy concentrados para hablar.

-Harry entra. En cuanto comencemos el ritual tu cuerpo sufrirá los peores dolores que has sentido, pero no sufrirás daño alguno, intenta resistirlo- dijo Nimue señalando la esfera.

Dejo al pequeño de Marlow en el suelo, aun dormía y parecía incomodo por estar lejos de el.

-Okey- dijo Harry avanzando con paso tembloroso, sus manos sudaban y la boca la tenia seca- Quedo en sus manos-

Con un paso mas aquella esfera le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Se sentía como si entrara en material muy viscoso, apenas y se movía, sentía su cuerpo húmedo y pegadizo. Las palabras fueron opacadas por aquel lugar, pero sin lugar a dudas Merlín y Nimue comenzaron un cántico. Y lo sabia, por que su cuerpo se puso tieso, sintió electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, como desgarraban su cuerpo desde adentro, su piel ardiendo y miles de vidrios por su piel. Si intentaba moverse era miles de veces peor. Al primer segundo su mente se perdió, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

 _-¿Que tanto vez, Harry?-pregunto Ron a su espalda._

 _Se encontraba mirando el lago congelado desde su ventana en la torre de Griffyndor. La ultima hora se encontró en la misma posición, solo mirando la nieve caer, como alumnos salían a divertirse. Abrió la boca haciendo que el vaho de su aliento manchara la ventana._

 _-No lo se, me gusta la nieve- respondió Harry inclinando la vista para observar otro ángulo._

 _-Entonces vamos afuera- dijo Ron descolocase a su lado -Juguemos con los gemelos a una guerra de bolas de nieve.-_

 _Torció el gesto, no quería salir, por mucho que le gustara la idea simplemente no quería salir. No cuando todos lo mirarían como el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, odiaba que lo miraran de esa forma._

 _-Ve, yo te alcanzo en la comida- dijo Harry esperando estar un rato mas mirando._

 _-Vamos Harry, sera divertido. Que no te importe todos los demás zopencos- dijo Ron palmeando su hombro.- Ya veraz, en cuanto la poción Multijugos este completa sabremos que Malfoy es el heredero y lo expulsaran de Hogwarts-_

 _-No es eso- mintió un poco Harry.- Simplemente no estoy de ánimos, creo además que Hermione estará terminando sus deberes en la biblioteca, le haré compañía-_

 _-¿Deberes?-pregunto Ron con cara de asco.- Si apenas salimos ayer, no puede ser que ya este terminándolos-_

 _-¿La conoces?-pregunto Harry levantándose para tomar sus cosas he ir con su amiga.- Seguro que desde ayer estaba ansiosa por terminarlas-_

 _-O vamos, tenemos todas las vacaciones- dijo Ron sobando se la cien.- y no tendremos un día tan despejado como hoy-_

 _-Te alcanzo, solo tengo que terminar lo de Snape, es lo único que me importa realmente, si no me bajara puntos… mas puntos- dijo Harry ya con su libro de pociones._

 _-Lo admito- dijo Ron asintiendo -Snape te tiene el mayor odio que a los demás alumnos-_

 _Bajaron la escalera en dirección de la biblioteca, pero la única esperanza de Harry de estar un rato a solas se perdió al ver a Hermione a lado de la chimenea y con mas de media docena de libros acumulados a su lado. Parecía muy inmersa en sus deberes, tanto que Ron trago saliva._

 _-Te veo después- le susurro y antes de que Hermione le viera salio por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda._

 _Ojala y el retrato fuera mas silencioso, sobre todo por que al momento Hermione giro la cabeza. Y sus ojos fueron directo a sus libro de pociones._

 _-¡Harry! ¡¿Venias ha hacer los deberes?!- dijo Hermione sorprendida._

 _-Algo así- respondió._

 _-Siéntate- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme- Creo que es grandioso que empieces ahora, tendremos todas las vacaciones libres para pasear por los campos. Además de que el profesor Snape no podrá decir que no lo has intentado siquiera-_

 _-Eso lo siria aunque me viera aquí sentado todas las vacaciones- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón libre y enfrente de la chimenea._

 _Abrió el libro e intento leerlo, solo que la misma linea una y otra vez, era como si cada letra fuera desconocida para sus ojos, como si su cerebro no lograra procesar el contenido y una vez que terminara la linea esta fuera borrada automáticamente, incluso Hermione podría preguntarle que decia y el no lo recordaría._

 _-No querías hacer los deberes ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione mientras seguía escribiendo en su pergamino._

 _La miro, ella ya llevaba casi un pergamino y medio, mientras el aun sostenía una pluma, con la tinta ya seca y una pequeña mancha en el pergamino._

 _-Hacer que Ron te de un tiempo a solas es difícil -dijo Harry como toda respuesta._

 _-No para mi- dijo Hermione con una leve risa- Solo le digo que voy a estudiar y hasta parece que es experto en desaparición-_

 _Durante el siguiente rato, miro las llamas de la chimenea, sin que Hermione dijera nada o sin que le preguntara mas. Incluso se le hacia raro, pero al poco tiempo disfrutaba de que ella estuviera ahí, solo compartiendo el rasguño de su pluma y el pasar de las hojas por minutos y minutos. Le impresionaba el auto control de Hermione al ver que el solo estaban sus cosas en la mesa, sin ni un avance en sus deberes, se preguntaba que le pasaba por la mente. La observo, viendo sus risos caer por su rostro, como mantenía casi toda la nariz metida entre las paginas del libro, sus ojos pasando por las lineas una y otra vez. Era tan pacifico verla._

 _-¿Crees que soy el heredero de Slytherin?-pregunto Harry de un momento a otro sin poder contenerse._

 _Hermione freno la pluma, saco la nariz del libro y le miro, unos segundos pareció confundida, luego inclino su cabeza y el tuvo una rara sensación el la boca del estomago. ¿Acaso ya seria hora de la cena?_

 _-¿La verdad?-pregunto ella dejando la pluma con cuidado y cerrando el tintero._

 _-Como siempre- dijo Harry intentando contener esa preocupación que lo consumía._

 _-Creo que podrías ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, mas no creo que tu estés atacando a los hijos de muggle- dijo Hermione cerrando su libro, algo que incluso lo exalto._

 _-¿Pero por que?-pregunto Harry intentando no verla, no sabia por que pero se sentía raro._

 _-Bueno… por lo que he leído, los Potter tienen un árbol genealógico largisimo que nadie sabe donde empezó, lo cual podría ser un echo refutable que tus orígenes son desde los fundadores o antes- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.- Podrías ser tatara nieto de Salazar o de Griffyndor.-_

 _-Entonces… podría ser que pertenezca a Slytherin -dijo mirando como el fuego crepitaba._

 _-No- dijo Hermione atrayendo su mirada- No he visto a nadie mas valiente que tu, he incluso observe como consideraste el estado de Ron y mi propia seguridad antes de llegar a la piedra.-_

 _-Yo… no me siento valiente- dijo Harry mirando las manos de Hermione que estaban sobre su rodillas.- Temo que todos me vean como el siguiente Voldemort-_

 _Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca, Harry siguió su acción y la vio con una sonrisa, los ojos llorosos y aguantando las ganas de reír. Se desconcertó tanto que Hermione no resistió y comenzó a carcajearse._

 _-Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento-decía Hermione mientras intentaba respirar- Pero ¿Es en serio? ¿Tu el siguiente Voldemort?-_

 _-¿Que tiene?-_

 _-No puedo creerlo, es absurdo- dijo Hermione sosteniéndose el estomago._

 _-Sabes que no tuve una infancia feliz, puede que mi pasado haga que quiera seguir el rumbo de Voldemort- dijo Harry sintiendo la cara roja por la risa que tenia Hermione._

 _-No lo creo- repitió mas tranquila.- Eres incapaz de ver la ideología de Voldemort como un camino a seguir-_

 _-No lo se- dijo Harry mirando el piso.- Me siento apartado de todos, me siento solo-_

 _Sintió las manos de ella sobre su rostro, y con algo de fuerza se la alzo hasta que quedo mirando sus ojos. Ese brillo, como lo miraba demostrando su inteligencia, era sombroso e incluso podía ver como le sonreía sin ver sus labios._

 _-Yo estoy aquí, no me iré- dijo Hermione- Confía en mi-_

 _-Lo hago- dijo Harry sintiendo como otra vez raro su estomago, pero la presión de su pecho desapareció- Gracias-_

 _Ella cerro su libro, enrojo su vacío pergamino, para después tomarlo de la mano y tirar de el._

 _-Vamos a cenar, ya es tarde- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amplia._

 _-Bien- respondió Harry mas seguro de ver a lo demás, después de todo tenia a Ron y Hermione que no lo verían de esa forma.- Desde hace rato mi estomago esta raro, creo que es de hambre-_

Jadeaba intentar tomar aire, mientras sentía el duro suelo, sus manos se sentían extrañas, como si nunca las hubiera utilizado. Y esa sensación de magia constante que había tenido desde su llegada a la isla se perdió.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto agitando la cabeza intentando aclararla.

-Se acabo- dijo Nimue acercándose lo suficiente para verla.-¿Cómo estas?-

-Sediento-dijo Harry con la boca mas seca que nunca.- Quiero ag...-

-El sol se oculta- interrumpió Merlín- Mocoso tienes que ir a un lugar seguro, en la noche puede pasarte algo-

-¿Crees que llegue en este estado?-pregunto Nimue mientras el se para, se sentía como gelatina.

-Si no lo hace, estará en peligro- dijo Merlín mirándolo directo a los ojos-¿Puedes mocoso?-

-Claro- dijo Harry dando un paso tembloroso, y pensó que tal vez no, pero no lo diría.- Solo que... tardare un poco-

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Merlín, y Nimue comenzando a caminar.

-Marlow- dijo Harry al ver que algo trepaba su pierna.- Que bueno… que estas... despierto... amigito-

Les siguió el paso. Caminaba torpemente, sus pies apenas y se movían, y su cuerpo se sentía como en un temblor, todo se agitaba en círculos. Labios secos, frente sudorosa, ardor de ojos e incluso debilidad eran los síntomas que Harry estaba experimentando. No estaba enfermo… o no una enfermedad común.

Toda su vida tuvo una salud excepcional, pocas veces se enfermo, como cuando Dudley lo saco afuera de su casa mientras sus tíos estaban afuera y llovía con toda la fuerza posible. Recordaba como la lluvia seso y se quedo ahí en el pórtico abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cara en el hueco, intentando mitigar el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Tardaron hasta muy tarde en llegar sus tíos, y enseguida fueron los regaños seguido de enviarlo a su alacena sin siquiera tomar una ducha caliente. A pesar de haberse cambiado la ropa y taparse con todo lo que pudo, al siguiente día no podía ni abrir los ojos sin que le doliera la cabeza.

Su tía le grito que se levantara, también aporreo la puerta e incluso tuvieron que abrirla a la fuerza, todo fue muy borroso y recordaba muy poco, solo supo que alguien le pasaba algo fresco por la frente y una sonrisa torcida. Un día después despertó como si nada, se levanto con una pijama limpia, una gruesa cobija y un desayuno bastante bueno. No tenia idea si fue su tía o Dudley, pero algo era seguro, no parecían quererlo enfermo.

También estaba el casi reciente enfermedad de los gigantes azules, claro que esa enfermedad fue muy difícil de llevar con todos sus deberes, sus ocupaciones y sin saber que hace, y mucho mas difícil fue curarse. Ahora no era como esas veces, los síntomas lo atacaron de un momento a otro, casi al punto de que lo hizo desvanecerse.

Piso una roca en el camino, se des-balanceo y cayo al suelo, tenia la mejilla dolorida, las hiervas silvestres sobre crecidas picándole toda la cara, sus piernas sin poderse mover mas y jadeando como loco. Se sentía tan caliente que no lo soportaba, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones era como si fuera una bocanada de fuego, y al contrario su cuerpo se sentía empapado y tan pesado como roca solida.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso, llega a la cueva-dijo la voz de Nimue a su lado. ¿De donde? No importaba.

Intentaba obtener aire fresco para sus pulmones, tranquilizar sus temblores en el cuerpo, forzar todos sus músculos para levantarse y mantenerse consciente. Pero sentía como si todo a su periferia se perdiera en bruma negra, mientras la poca vegetación que veía bailaba burlándose de el.

-¿Puedes levitar lo con aire?-

-Esto no funcionara, tenemos que parar el renacimiento- dijo Nimue, sus ojos azules sobresalían entre todo ese verde-¡Trasmutara, permanentemente!-

-No… lo… paren- jadeo Harry intentando otra vez levantarse, como resultado su frente choco contra el suelo y su cuerpo quedo tendido boca abajo.- Yo… puedo-

-Nunca vimos que alguien reaccionara tan rápido- dijo Merlín aunque aprecia no dirigido a el. -Solo cuatro seres mágicos lo hemos intentando y de ellas dos murieron, tu estuviste a punto y yo no lo termine… ¿El va por un camino peor que nosotros?-

-NO- intento gritar Harry, haciendo fuerza con los brazos, pero era como si fueran simples adornos, ya no sentía ni los dedos.

-Aun esta consciente- dijo Nimue con voz plana- Eso es algo nuevo, incluyo tu perdiste la conciencia de inmediato y despertaste en un estado lamentable-

-Deja que continué, aun no sabremos si esta sobre reaccionando a toda la magia que lo rodea- dijo Merlín como si no fuera nada.- El mocoso llego hasta aquí solo, tal vez pueda...-

-Lo que esta diciendo puede ser un indicio de que su cuerpo no lo soporta- dijo Nimue enojada- ¿Quieres que Harry muera de verdad?-

Harry no supo ni como logro sentarse en medio de ese camino lleno de plantas, ni como soportaba que todo girara a su alrededor mientras que vea a Nimue con una mirada furiosa, enfrentando a Merlín que por primera vez le sostenía la mirada.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry apoyándose en un tronco para levantarse, sentía pinchazos en el cuello, no entendida si era otro síntoma o Marlow, pero no voltearía la cabeza o se marearía mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.-Falta poco-

 _Su siguiente paso casi lo derriba de nuevo, si no fuera por que una ráfaga de aire le empujo en la dirección opuesta. Las décimas de segundo que uno tarda en dar un paso, se convirtieron en minutos para Harry que a cada paso se sentía peor. ¿En que momento había decidido aguantar esa tortura? Su vista se perdió en el camino un segundo._

Hacer el ritual no le fue el problema, incluso soporto todo el dolor que le causo, que como dijo Nimue fue pero que lo cortaran trozo a trozo o que le metieran pinchos el estomago, era mas como vidrios rasgando todo su interior. Incluso pensó que de verdad lo querían matar. Ahora solo quería llegar a la cueva acostarse y dejar salir todo el dolor que le carcomía el cuerpo. Pronto llegaría, solo tenia que seguir poniendo un pie frente a otro. Aunque su mente no estaba del todo bien, el dolor, la sed, incluso su ardor era capas de hacer que flaqueara, solo necesitaba… ¿Que necesitaba? Ya no lo recordaba, ya ni siquiera sabia quien era el mismo, el verde esmeralda le tranquilizaba. Pero ¿Por que estaba solo?

 _Harry corría a toda prisa, podía ser pequeño y tan flaco que la enfermera de la escuela se preocupaba por su salud, era rápido y de todas formas el no corría por que quisiera. Dudley y su grupito lo perseguía, para que otra cosa si no darle la golpista matutina, aunque como siempre el intentaba evitarlo. Solo lo intentaba. No siempre lograba evitar recibir un puñetazo en el estomago o que le rompieran, de nueva cuenta, los lentes. Sin embargo no podía rendirse y solo dejarse golpear ¿Cierto?_

 _-¡Harry cuidado al cruzar la calle!- grito la señora Figg una señora algo rara, pero que lo trataba mejor que nadie-¡Ten un buen día en la escuela!-_

 _No contesto, escuchaba al grupo de Dudley acercándose._

 _-¡Dudley Dursley le diré a tu madre que de nuevo has perseguido a Harry!- grito la señora Figg al verlos pasar por su lado._

 _Para lo que serviría su advertencia, eso solo provocaría mas a Dudley que lo golpearía de nuevo y con mas fuerza, claro que su tía no le diría nada a su primo y solo le dejaría un leve castigo. Sin embargo para el eran horas de soportar los moretones o las raspaduras que se llevaría si era alcanzado. No entendía por que les gustaba tanto cazarlo, tal vez era por que no se los ponía fácil, incluso cuando estaba acorralado siempre encontraba la forma de escabullirse o en el peor de los casos enfrentarlos, claro que eran muchos mas que solo su primo y el menso de Piers._

 _Estaba a solo una esquina de la escuela, donde podría esconderse de Dudley hasta que tocaran para ir a clase y de alguna forma el podría salvarse, temporalmente, de esos mastodontes que le querían alcanzar. Pero de la nada la puerta de un auto se abrió._

 _-¡Cuidado niño!- grito un hombre que estaba saliendo de un auto algo viejo y que obligo a Harry a frenar en seco para no estrellarse contra la puerta._

 _A tio Vernon le hubiera dado un ataque de ansias al ver tal vehículo de esa forma, se le veía la pintura algo corroída, y sonaba algo mal. Sin embargo el hombre era joven, con ese pelo negro, pero unos ojos ámbar bastante llamativos y a su derecha, en el asiento de copiloto estaba una mujer de mucho cabello castaño y rizado._

 _-¡¿Estas bien chiquillo?!-pregunto la señora que lo acompañaba._

 _-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Harry observando a los dos adultos, eran algo extraños. ¿Por que se preocupaban por el? Su mirada fue atraída por otra cabellera, mucho menor y risada pero que apenas y se veía por la ventana._

 _-¡No corras Anormal!- grito la voz de Dudley a la distancia._

 _Harry no espero mas, paso la puerta y continuo corriendo directo a la escuela, tenia que alcanzar la puerta e intentar mantenerse lo mas lejos de Dudley hasta que comenzaran las clases. Al fin vio un poco de esperanza, cuando encontró a todos esos niños caminando con su uniformes su mochila al hombre y de las manos de sus padres. Un pequeño dolor le cruzo por el pecho. ¿Acaso estaría enfermo?_

 _-¡No empujes niño!- dijo un hombre_

 _-¡Me a pisado!- grito un niño al pasar a su lado_

 _-¡Mama ese niño esta muy sucio!- dijo una niña haciendo una mueca._

 _La verdad es que siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no importaba a donde fuera siempre tenia que armar alboroto, mas aun cuando estaba apurado y necesitaba esconderse de Dudley. Cruzo la puerta sin ver a nadie en especial y sin detenerse, ni aun cuando los vigilantes le gritaron y le pidieron que parara. No le importaba todo lo que quería era estar a salvo._

 _-¡Dudley deja a Harry!- dijo uno de los vigilantes indicándole que Dudley le seguía el paso y estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba._

 _-¡Primo ven que solo quiero hablar!- grito Dudley fingiendo como siempre que algún adulto miraba, era exasperante que todos a su alrededor se lo creyeran._

 _No freno, continuo pasando el patio y directo a los salones que estaban detonados para los de su grado. Solo que no entraría en su aula, si conocía a su maestro el también lo reprendería por llegar sudado y lleno de tierra. Por que Dudley le tenia que aventar tierra en cuanto tía petunia se volteara o tirarlo y hacer que se ensuciara. No, primero tenia que limpiarse un poco. Lo único bueno de que no tengas con quien jugar en los recesos es que te dedicas a curiosear por todo el colegio y encuentras lugares que muy pocos conocen, como el grifo que esta detrás de los salones._

 _Giro a ver que Dudley no lo siguiera. En efecto estaba plantado en la entrada hablando con el vigilante, y luciendo como si estuviera muy preocupado. Harry bufo mostrando una mueca de enojo. Eso le traería otro regaño mas. Fue directo al grifo esperando poder limpiar su ropa, también refrescarse y de paso tomar agua que ya estaba jadeando. No tardo en encontrarlo, sabia muy bien donde se encontraba, se sentó y saco de su pequeña mochila remendada un trapo viejo, mas bien una camisa vieja de Dudley que le dio su tía para usar, pero como era mas grande y casi rota lo ocupaba para esas ocasiones. Mojo el trapo, se limpio lo mejor que pudo el uniforme, se limpio la frente llena de sudor que desprendió en su carrera, también tomo un trago de agua y se sentó medio oculto en la hierva esperando a la campana._

 _Odiaba a Dudley y su grupito, odiaba a sus tíos, odiaba a los maestros, odiaba a sus compañeros y sobre todo odiaba al mundo que lo maltrataba día a día. Quería ser como cualquier otro niño, pero la verdad es que pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor, y había días que solo quería huir de todo eso. Estaba muy enojado con sus padres, ¿Por que lo dejaron solo? ¿Por que murieron en ese accidente de auto? ¿Acaso era cierto que era un borracho y desempleado su padre? ¿Que su madre era una anormal y loca como el? ¿Acaso no lo amaron?_

 _Las lágrimas presionaron sus ojos, mas no las dejo escapar, no lloraría nunca mas por sus papás, esos que lo dejaron a su suerte y que le hicieron estar con sus tíos que lo trataban como un animal y con Dudley que lo trataba como un saco de boxeo. Metió la cabeza entre sus piernas y las abrazo, esperando así ocultarse de todo el mal que le asechara en el mundo._

 _-¡DUDLEY AQUÍ ESTA!-grito Piers haciendo que Harry alzara la vista._

 _Dudley se acercaba junto con Malcom, Gordon sonriendo y chocando su puño contra la otra mano. No dudo se levanto y corrió en dirección contraria, en esa dirección pasaría por los salones de los alumnos mas grandes, también por la oficinas y las cancha de fútbol donde casi nadie lo vería ser golpeado. Mas no le quedaba de otra. Corrió con toda su fuerza esperando tener un buen espacio entre ellos y primo. Cuando llego a los salones vio a unos chicos mayores que de seguro no lo ayudarían, los paso de largo y fue directo a donde se escuchaba bullicio. Se pregunto que había en la escuela y de repente recordó que en ese día se haría una competencia académica, algunos chicos listos de Surrey contra otros de Liverpool o algo así._

 _La verdad es que le hubiera interesado entrar si no fuera por que Dudley intento participar y si el era seleccionado su primo lo golpearía toda la semana sin descanso, así que desistió por el bien de su salud física. Solo tenia que pasar por la solitaria biblioteca, girar en la esquina y estaría entre un montón de gente. Dudley no se atrevería a golpearlo entre tantas personas._

 _Lo que no esperaba es que una cabellera risada y castaña se le interpusiera, primero intento frenar, solo que no pudo sus pies derraparon._

 _PAAAF_

 _Fue lo que escucho al chocar, cayo de sentó y se llevo una mano a la frente, dolía y mucho. Se sintió desorientado, hasta que escucho algo, un leve gemido de una niña. Abrió un ojo. Encontró a una niña de mas o menos su edad, con el cabello alborotado, los ojos ambar llorosos y una mueca de enojo. Lucia otro uniforme que no era de su escuela, también aprecia que estaba en la biblioteca pues dos libros algo gruesos estaban en el suelo. Harry se asusto, la niña saldría llorando he iría con sus padre y le darían no solo un regaño, tambien lo llevarían con su maestro o director, y le enviarían una nota a sus tíos los cuales se encargarían de encerrarlo en su alacena por un mes o mas._

 _-¡TONTO!- grito la niña pasándose las manos por los ojos, intentando aguantar el llanto.- ¡Fíjate por donde corres! ¡Me dolio!-_

 _-Yo… lo lamen- comenzó pero los gritos de Dudley llamándolo lo alertaron._

 _Se levanto viendo a la niña, con los ojos brillando le y aun en el suelo, lucia desconcertada y… tierna. Correría sin importarle nada, solo que ella estaba ahí y no sabia Dudley pasaría de ella para ir detrás de el, tal vez incluso podría pegarle tambien._

 _-¿Que pasa?-pregunto con voz chillona, Harry se percato que los dientes frontales los tenia un poco mas grandes, solo un poco._

 _Harry no supo por que, solo que su cuerpo reacciono, tomo los libros de la niña, luego tomo su mano y tiro de ella._

 _-Ven conmigo- dio Harry haciendo que se levantara._

 _-Pero no te conozco y mis papás están en la biblioteca, se molestaran me dijeron que solo fuera a preguntar cuando comienza la competencia-chillo la niña luciendo molesta._

 _-Diles que fue mi culpa- dijo Harry casi arrastrarla por el pasillo._

 _Cuando llego al final y se asomo se dio cuenta de su gran equivocación, Dennis y Malcom se acercaban, sus dos amigos de Dudley custodiaban la salida y su salvación. Tambien se dio cuenta que en la biblioteca estaban los padres de aquella niña y que Dudley evitaría pegarle enfrente de ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo tenia unos segundos para pensar, estaba atrapado en un pasillo en el cual solo era una biblioteca de un lado y del otro un muro lleno de casilleros cerrados, no existía salvación. Lo extraño era que no le preocupaba ya ser golpeado, le preocupaba que esa niña fuera también herida por Dudley, la sola imagen de su primo poniendo una mano en ella lo enojo. Tenia que salvarla._

 _Un leve chirrido le llamo su atención, uno de los casilleros estaba abierto, y era lo suficientemente grande para ocultar a uno de ellos. Jalo a la niña que intentaba zafarse de su agarre._

 _-¿Que te pasa?-_

 _-Entra ahí- ordeno Harry abriendo el casillero._

 _-No- dijo ella.- ¿Eres también un abusivo? Suéltame, no me agradan las personas que se aprovechan de los demás-_

 _-NO- Grito Harry alterándola, su mirada era temerosa y aun los ojos los tenia cristalinos.- Escúchame, por favor, Solo entra y no salgas.-_

 _-Estaré sola- dijo ella preocupada._

 _-Yo estoy aquí, no me iré.-dijo Harry sonriendo le para que ganara confianza la niña.- Confía en mi-_

 _Dudo un solo momento, y justo después sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Asintió y entro, Harry solo medio cerro la puerta para que no se asustara. Sintió un mano tomando su nuca y estrellándola contra el metal. Por suerte grito al mismo tiempo que ella._

 _-Valla dejaste de correr anormal- dijo Dudley a su lado, seguramente quien le sostenía la cabeza era Piers.- Me canse de correr detrás de ti. Sujétenlo bien-_

 _Harry por primera vez no peleo para que lo soltara, mas bien se quedo tranquilo con Piers sosteniéndole los brazos y los otros dos detrás de Dudley._

 _-¿Por que no peleas igual que siempre?-pregunto desconcertado._

 _El mismo se lo preguntaba, tal vez era que estaba de verdad cansado de correr, pero no podía despegar la vista de Dudley al mismo tiempo que su oído estaba atento al sonido de los casilleros._

 _-Bueno no importa, me las pagaras- dijo Dudley antes de mover su manito regordeta y asestar un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estomago._

 _Harry grito, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un poco de saliva y como el dolor se acumulaba de golpe en su torso. El segundo y tercero fueron peores, incluso sus piernas dejaron de sostenerse y cayo al suelo, no tardaron en patearlo entre todos. Chirrío los dientes, apretó los puños y sintió cada musculo tentarse, quería pararse y repartir puñetazos, quería ver a todos ellos heridos, quería que se pusieran a sus pies. En cuanto creciera ya se las pagarían._

 _Un fuerte golpe metálico sonó, seguido de un golpe sordo. Lo dejaron de patear y ahí enfrente de todos ellos estaba esa chica, parecía que hubiera pateado el suelo, tenia las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, incluso su cabello alborotado parecía flotar._

 _-Dejen lo-dijo con enojo._

 _-¿Eres su amiga?-preguntaron los chicos retirándose._

 _-Le diré a sus maestros y a mis padres, ustedes estarán castigados-dijo lanzando una mirada molesta._

 _-No se te hago callar- dijo Dudley levantando el puño._

 _Harry se levanto poniéndose enfrente de ella, por que su cuerpo hacia todo eso sin que siquiera lo pensara, le dolía el cuerpo pero aun así la protegía._

 _-Déjala en paz Duddy- dijo Harry con mas valentía de la que sentía, demonios ese mote era por el cual se había metido en problemas con su primo y se atrevía a repetirlo en la peor ocasión, de verdad quería llamar la atención de Dudley. Los chicos avanzaron mientras el intentaba evitar que la vieran, pero ella era mas alta y el muy enano._

 _-Tu y tu amigita me las pagaran...-_

 _-¡Hija, ¿Que haces?!-pregunto un hombre, Harry sintió un cosquilleo esa voz la escucho hace poco.- Ven tenemos que irnos-_

 _Dudley no dudo giro sobre sus talones al igual que sus amigos y corrieron en dirección contraria, se perdieron en la esquina, mientras el se recargaba en los casillero, esperando que lo peor hubiera pasado._

 _-Pero papá sos niños están...-_

 _-Mi amor, va a empezar la competencia- dijo la madre de ella, solo que Harry no se atrevía a voltear, si lo hacia verían que estaba golpeado y por alguna extraña razón no quería tener mas problemas.- Ven luego platicas con tu amigito-_

 _-¡Pero…!-_

 _-¡Hermione obedece a tu madre!- dijo su padre._

 _La niña no discutió, al contrario dio unos pasos para quedar enfrente de el. Seguro le gritaría y le pediría que no se acercara mas a ella, pero bueno eso es lo que todos hacían y ya estaba acostumbrado. La niña le vio con esos ojos ámbar, dio una ligera sonrisa y de un momento a otro le abrazo-_

 _-Gracias- susurro mientras la besaba la mejilla y salia corriendo en dirección de sus padres. Segundos después escucho como se alejaban por el quedo ahí parado, atónito, no tenia ni idea que paso ni porque aquella niña le beso. Solo que se llevo una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo la tibieza que se quedo implantada, al igual que una pequeña humedad. Cuando el silencio se hizo, sus piernas no aguantaron y se tuvo que sentar con la espalda a los casilleros. Estaba apunto de llorar, nadie en su corta vida ni siquiera lo había abrazado, menos besado en la mejilla y esa niña lo hizo. Por primera vez sintió que el mundo no era tan malo como el creía y estaba seguro que cuando volviera a ver a esa niña la protegería con todo su cuerpo si fuera necesario._

 _La campana sonó, mientras el estaba un gemido, se le hacia tarde y tenia que cruzar media escuela para llegar a clases. Se levanto y troto mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Como la llamo su madre? Eni, Jermon, Hemin, o algo así. Tenia que poner mas atención en esos pequeños detalles. Bueno ella tampoco sabia su nombre, solo que era un enano con mucho pelo negro y desordenado que se cubría la frente con un flequillo. Esperaba encontrarla al salir del colegio._

 _Lamentablemente jamas llego ese momento, la competencia termino antes de que saliera del aula, luego la busco por todos lados, pero no encontró nada. Solo recordaba de ella que era muy valiente, muy lista para estar en la competencia y sobre todo que era linda._

 _Tenia algo por lo en reflexionar por una vez en su vida, ya no solo era crecer siendo maltratado por sus tíos, tampoco ser el saco de boxeo personal de Dudley. Ahora entendía que una simple acción como un beso en la mejilla de dos niños, podían cambiar el pensamiento, ahora pasaba los días pensando en un mundo aya fuera del suyo, un lugar donde alguien le regalaría una sonrisa, un abrazo y un simple beso. Sonreía sabiendo que en el mundo existía tanto bien como mal, y que a pesar de lo que le pasara el encontraría esa parte buena en su alma. Tenia apenas 7 años. Podía pasar muchas cosas antes de que fuera un adulto, antes de que encontrara eso que le hiciera continuar peleando._

Harry despertó jadeando, mientras intentaba moverse, su cuerpo era sostenido por algo. Miro a su alrededor Nimue y Merlín le veían desde la entrada de la cueva ¿Cuando llego? Se veían preocupados, con Nimue casi trasparente y Merlín sosteniéndose de la pared que lucia como lava.

-Recupero la conciencia- dijo Nimue acercándose- Escucha Harry, conserva la calma tienes que concentrarte-

-Es mas simple, terminemos esto- dijo Merlín avanzando.

-Déjalo decidir- ordeno Nimue deteniéndolo.

El observo su cuerpo ya que no podía moverse, su mano derecha era envuelta de puro fuego, mientras que la izquierda un remolino de aire que agitaba todo a su alrededor, sus piernas ni las veía pero suponía que eran algo parecido, tal vez una de pierda y otra de agua o algo así por el gorgoteo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a trasmutarse.

-Dinos mocoso ¿Quieres continuar? Solo llevamos un par de horas y tu ya estas en este estado, no aguantaras mas- dijo Merlín muy cerca. Alzo la mano haciendo el mismo circulo mágico pero a la inversa.

Jadeo sintiendo que su magia ya ni siquiera estaba en su cuerpo, se derramaba de el como si fuera sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo sin control. Pronto estaría ¿Desmagificado? … bueno trasmutado. Respiro varias veces intentando aclarar su mente necesitaba tiempo para pensar con cuidado. El reciente sueño se llevo su atención haciendo que los elementos que estaban consumiéndolo fueran mas fuertes.

-Paremos esto ya- dijo Merlín.- No lo soporta-

-Denme un minuto- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

Lo olvido por completo, la primera vez que conoció a Hermione, o bueno esperaba que fuera ella, la verdad es que el nombre podía ser igual, incluso tener pelo castaño y ojos ámbar. Pero de verdad no le importaba. Ese fue su comienzo, ahora el estaba con Hermione, la amaba y tenia que regresar de alguna forma con ella lo que significaba que no se daría por vencido. Esta vez pelearía. Intento sentir su magia, bueno no era una normal, mas bien era un remolino de magia dentro de su cuerpo el cual empezaba a destrozarlo físicamente. Necesitaba controlarlo, frenarlo y…

{Me lo juro} Sonó la voz de Hermione dentro de su cabeza sonaba triste incluso enojada, pero el se concentro en su voz.{Me prometió que el regresaría, que regresaría para…}

-Formar una familia- termino Harry abriendo los ojos.

Obligo a su magia a contenerse en su piel, mientras intentaba no absorber magia del exterior. Pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez una hora. Pero entre mas tiempo pasaba su cuerpo era recuperado, cuando al fin tuvo sus piernas y manos sin fuego o aire consumiéndola pudo hablar. Ya no era un torbellino dentro de su persona era mas un montón de agua golpeando su cuerpo a un ritmo constante.

-Creo que continuo- Dijo Harry soltando una leve sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa, el mocoso creció un poco mas- dijo Merlín mirándolo de cerca- Creo que empiezas a agradarme-

-Si bueno, creo que descubrí el secreto para controlar toda la magia que me golpeo de de repente- dijo Harry recostándose nuevamente intentando descansar los ojos que le ardían, aunque no sabia paso ese tiempo con los ojos abiertos.

-Es interesante-dijo Nimue sentándose a un lado de el- Estas mejor que nosotros, y eso que pasaste por un momento muy aterrador, por un poco y te perdemos-

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Merlín con malicia.

-Hice lo que me dijiste que no hiciera- dijo Harry con la misma malicia.

-¿Te dejaste llevar por la magia?-pregunto el mago.

-Mas bien me concentre en lo que me hace vivir, en mi propósito final- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Y ¿Cual es?- preguntaron ambos.

-Hermione- dijo Harry volteando se en su dura cama, mirando la imagen que estaba junto a el- Ella me recordó que no hay que concentrarse en todo lo malo, mas bien en lo bueno, en un simple gesto que pueda cambiarte el pensamiento-

-¿He?-dijeron ambos.

-Lo entenderán cuando sean grandes- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos- Tengo mucho sueño, por ahora quisiera descansar-

Tardo mucho en dormirse, por que el dolor de su cuerpo aun perduraba, pero parecía que incluso cuando perdía su conciencia parte de el seguía controlando el gran cumulo de magia que le golpeaba una y otra vez. Solo que eso ya no le preocupaba tanto estaba seguro que podía si solo se concentraba en lo que mas le importaba, regresar a casa y cumplir su promesa.

Cuando al fin se durmió, soñó que estaba parado en un hermoso pastizal, rodeado de un largo y increíblemente extenso, la vista era genial, y quería disfrutarla. Se sentó para admirarla. A los pocos segundos algo le llamo la atención girando la vista, ahí estaba Hermione sorprendida y luciendo hermosa, de su sola presencia sonrío. Estiro la mano para invitarla a sentarse también, nada mejor que estar ahí con la mujer que amaba, aunque fuera un sueño. Al sentir su piel en la suya le hizo que todo lo de su pasado no importara. La abrazo con fuerza, y sintió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro aunque no hablaran.


	62. Capitulo 62- El resultado del esfuerzo

_**Feliz Navidad... adelantada... o atrazada... depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **Solo estoy aqui para darles el siguiente capitulo, contestar comentario y estar con ustedes antes de Navidad.**_

 _ **Tal vez no publique antes de año nuevo, así que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Si les doy un capitulo antes puede que sea por que tuve tiempo de escribir... de otra forma creo que estaré con ustedes hasta Enero. Espero poder hacerlo antes.**_

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y DISFRUTEN.**_

 _ **SU AMIGO CAOS.**_

* * *

El derecho de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capitulo 62.- El resultado del esfuerzo.**

En aquel lugar el tiempo parecía correr mas rápido de lo común, por que en tan solo una hora, el sol paso de estar en su punto mas alto a casi ocultarse por el horizonte. El verde del pasto se teñía de colores anaranjados, el gran y hermoso lago que destellaba como espejo cuando apareció ahí, ahora se veía oscuro y de algún modo helado, a la lejanía el horizonte, de un rojo sanguinolento, indiciaba que el atardecer no duraría mas tiempo. Recordaba esas visiones de Harry sobre Nimue y como ella le dijo "El tiempo se termina". ¿Seria lo mismo en esta ocasión?

Apretó los brazos de Harry con sus manos. De un momento a otro sintió la tensión de el también, como aferro sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, mientras dejaba caer el mentón sobre su hombro. El rojo se trasformo en morado y entonces en loquesco. Giro para ver a Harry que tenia una mirada de puro dolor, mientras que la miraba con suplica.

-Estoy intentándolo, de verdad, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo la voz de Harry. Esa voz que no había escuchado en semanas, aquella acción le dio un poco de calma, casi como si le quitaran mucha tristeza de su corazón.-cumpliere mis promesas. Tengo que regresar con mi familia, tu, Sofí, Ron, Sirius, los Weasley, Luna, Neville y todos los demás Pendragon-

-Sabes bien que lo se-Contesto Hermione abrazándolo y escondiendo la cara en su hombro- Pero me siento tan sola, no estas aquí y no se si pueda...-

-Si eres tu, lo puedes hacer todo- dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello- No por nada me enamore de ti, la bruja mas lista del siglo-

-Idiota, ¿Tienes que ser así de lindo incluso en este sueño?-pregunto Hermione alzando la vista llorosa.

-Que un sueño me recuerde que es un sueño, es extraño… aunque seria lo mas lógico que tu lo sepas- dijo Harry soltando una leve risa.

-No, tu eres el sueño. Mi sueño- dijo Hermione acercándose sin poderlo evitar, apunto de darle un beso.

-Y tu el mio- contesto Harry rosando sus labios.

Su cabellera azabache le llamo la atención, como siempre lucia desordenada y esa sensación de calidez le daba un confort que nadie mas.

-¡HERMIONE NO!-Grito la voz de una chica.

Se encontró con una situación poco cómoda. Estaba abrazando a Sofí, que tenia el cabello negro revuelto una mirada aterrada y empujaba con la palma de su mano su rostro que estaba muy, muy, muy cerca de sus labios de ella.

-Reservo mi primer beso para otra persona, es mas lo reservo para un chico- dijo Sofí con la cara roja y casi saliendo le vapor.

Como un resorte Hermione la soltó, se alejo y se incorporo en la cama. Estaba en el cuarto de Harry en la madriguera, apenas y recordaba como había llegado de la cocina ahí, pero algo era seguro, Harry no se encontraba junto a ella. Se sentó al canto de la cama, con las manos en la cara e intentando no olvidar la sensación de las caricias de Harry.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Sofí arrodillada en la cama, abrazandola.- ¿Soñabas con el?-

Ella reacciono regresando el abrazo con fuerza mientras que intentando parecer la mayor de ellas dos, pero agradecía que Sofí le diera ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

-Fue tan real-contesto Hermione abatida por su sueño.- Se sintió tan real-

-Todo esta bien- dijo Sofí con una triste sonrisa- Ya paso-

Hermione se aparto un poco y le agradeció con la mirada, antes de ver que su cuñada tenia el cabello muy despeinado, también que el cuarto se iluminaba por el comienzo de un nuevo día. Miro de soslayo por la ventana, el sol se levantaba al contrario de su sueño, el rojo paso a naranja con una velocidad rápida, antes de darse cuenta la luz golpeo el cuarto.

-Esta haciendo todo por regresar- dijo Hermione calmándose.- Tu hermano no nos dejara solas, es muy terco-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Sofí con una media risita.

Necesitaba la cabeza mas clara que nunca, tenia mucho que hacer antes de entrar a Hogwarts y si todo iba como ella planeaba, podrían obtener el ultimo Horrocrux antes de abordar el expreso. Con Sofí a su lado de inmediato se recompuso, y se levanto de la cama. Quería regresar a soñar con Harry, pero le seria imposible dormir a esa hora. Después de casi obligar a Sofí que se levantara de la cama, de escombrar un poco,y vestirse estaban a punto de ir a abajo a ver a Ron y contarle toda su charla con Dumbledore. No fue necesario bajar.

-¡'Hegmione'!- dijo una voz algo aguda.

Le puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a una mujer con el pelo rubio platinado, facciones finas y labios rosas. Casi la perfección de mujer que todos tenían en mente. Fleur entro dando grandes zancadas, la francesa le dio un beso en cada, ella se quedo de piedra y solo apretó los puños para no gruñir de enojo. Fue entonces que se percato que tenia un poco húmedas las mejillas y que Fleur tenia los ojos algo rojos ¿Que le pasaba?

-¡Lo lamento! ¡De vegdad, lo lamento mucho!- gimió Fluer con las manos en la boca y con algunas lágrimas bajando por las rosadas mejillas.

-¡Fleur, no seas imprudente, Hermione seguro acaba de despertar!- dijo la voz de la señora Weasley entrando agitada al cuarto, seguido de Ron y Ginny.

Miro a Ron que le agito la mano al igual que Ginny, pero no les presto verdadera atención al sentir como Fleur la abrazaba con mayor fuerza y can fuerza jalaba de su nuca para que recostara su cabeza en su pecho. Cosa que no mejoro su animo, al contrario esta vez si que gruño.

-¡'Es teggible, tgiste, muy tigste'!, ¡'No puedo ni imaginag lo dologoso que debe seg paga ti'! -continuo Fleur sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, menos Sofí que lucia incomoda al no conocer a la francesa. -'Pego tganquila, todos estamos aquí paga apoyagte. De vegdad que no tienes que aguantag el desahogagte'-

-Fleggrrrr- dijo Ginny de un modo tosco y remarcando la "r" de forma casi grosera.- ¡Deja en paz a Hermione!-

-Es mejor que nos...- comenzó Ron rodando los ojos.

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Hermione ya harta, y mucho mas al ser abrazada y jalada por Fleur mientras le intentaba consolar, por alguna cosa.

-¡'OHHH, pobgecita'!- dijo sollozando- ¡'Aun esta catatónica pog la noticia'!, ¡Cuanto lamento esto, mas ahoga que mi Bill y yo estamos a punto de'...-

-No Fleur, ahora no- dijo Ron avanzando e intentando llegar a ellas.

Hermione ya no resistió mas su enojo, aparto un poco a Fleur haciendo que dejara de llorar y le mirara atónita, tal vez por el semblante de enfado con entre cejo muy fruncido y los labios apretados, tanto que estaban blancos.

-¿QUE AHORA QUE?- grito sin medir su tono.

-¡¿No lo sabes?!- pregunto Fleur mirando detrás de ella, a la señora Weasley que negaba y Ron que se rascaba un brazo.

-No lo creímos prudente- dijo Ginny con enojo.

-¡'Meglin'!- dijo Fleur cambiando a un semblante pálido y retrocedió unos pasos- ¡'no ega mi intención, yo solo quegia que supiegas que estaba contigo, que Haggy era también mi...'-

Hermione se paralizo, ¿Harry era su que? Se cuestiono comenzando a enojarse enseguida miro a Fleur que escondió la cara entre las manos y gimoteo. Espero un segundo, abriendo su mano derecha y empezado a sentir ganas de estamparla contra la perfecta cara de la rubia, solo que ella levanto los ojos y se veía impotente.

-'Haggy me salvo, me salvo de mogig a manos de "el que no debe seg nombgado" y en el labeginto mas de una vez. Ega mi amigo, yo soy una inútil, no puge ni ayudaglo una sola vez'- gimió Fleur escondiendo de nuevo su rostro.- ' Le dije que solo ega un niño, me demostgo que me equivocaba y… lo siento… no ega mi intención-

-¿Que no era tu intención?-mascullo sintiéndose ya tonta no entender nada, y si Fleur no respondía ya, le daría una bofetada de la cual no se olvidaría cuando comiera.

-¡Hermione, no es momento para escucharlo!- dijo Ron mirándola directo, luego bajando la mirada a su mano, ella por instinto siguió su mirada encontrándose con el anillo de compromiso.

¿Que tenia que ver su compromiso, con Fleur?

Avanzo observando la mirada de advertencia de Ron, el cansancio de la señora Weasley, el enojo de Ginny e incluso a Sofí que aun lucia incomoda.

-Digan me- ordeno Hermione, por alguna razón su voz sonó diferente. Ya conocía su voz de mandona… por así decirlo, esta fue diferente una mucho menos fastidiosa y mas autoritaria. Al segundo todos asintieron.

-¡'Me voy a casag'!-dijo Fleur en un tono muy bajo que apenas fue escuchado por Hermione.

En cuando la palabra "Casag", salio de los labios de Fleur, su mente trabajo a todo ritmo para comprender. Tal vez era el tono francés de Fleur, o que dijera la "r" como una "g", pero tardo un poco en asimilarlo. De inmediato sintió que su mano derecha pesaba mucho, y en dedo anular se le enfriaba de un segundo a otro, sus ojos giraron a ella encontrando el anillo resplandeciendo de rojo y rosa. Lágrimas presionaron contra sus ojos. Recordó su compromiso con Harry, mas ahora pensaba que su futuro estaba desmoronándose. Sonaba egoísta, pero ella era la que tenia que estar pensando y planeando su boda. Apretó el puño, cerro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, soltando unas lágrimas que cayeron sobre el piso, respiro profundo y luego exhalo con lentitud, hizo el proceso tres veces mas antes de sentir que las lágrimas se retiraban. Al abrir los ojo vio que la miraban con atención.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Hermione sin mucho animo.

Abrieron la boca de forma muy cómica.

-¡¿Que?!- gimió Fleur, Ginny y la señora Weasley. Sofí jugueteaba con la punta de sus largo cabello mientras que le miraba de forma inquisitiva. Ron por su parte exhalo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Es bueno que Bill y tu al fin se comprometas- dijo Hermione dando una ligera sonrisa a Fleur.

-¿No estas furiosa?-pregunto Fleur temblando, a pesar de que el sol ya calentaba la habitación.

-¿Por que debería estarlo?-pregunto Hermione tomando la mano de ella, sosteniéndola entre las suyas, sintiendo las manos frías de Fleur, el anillo y como se tensaba con su toque- No estoy enojada… algo celosa si soy sincera. Quisiera que el estuviera aquí para que pudiera ser tan feliz como tu.-

Fleur apretó sus manos, ella sonrío, solo un poco.

-De cualquier forma te felicito por parte de ambos- dijo Hermione soltándola, caminando a la puerta con paso lento, pasando entre Ron y Ginny. Seguida de Sofí que aun le miraba con insistencia.

-¿Ambos?-pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Mía y de Harry- dijo Hermione ignorando la mirada e Ron.- No te preocupes, antes de que sea la boda el estará de regreso con nosotros. Una ultima cosa-

-¿Que?-pregunto Fleur.

-Si quieres pagarle algo a Harry, no le digas "el que no debe ser nombrado". Llámalo por su nombre, Voldemort- dijo Hermione dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Continuo caminando por el pasillo rumbo a los pisos inferiores, escuchando como Sofí y alguien mas le seguía, por el sonido de los pasos y el leve quejido que daba, seguro era Ron.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron al empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-Eso fue generoso y valiente- dijo Sofí tocándole el hombro.

Hermione freno con la mirada perdida en los escalones, sus piernas temblaron tanto que estuvo a punto de caer por todas las escaleras, su hombre se pego a la pared y se aferro con la mano contraria. Enfocaba y desenfocaba, sintiendo el latir de su corazón en los oídos mientras que se esforzaba por mantenerse completa.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Ron pasándola de lado, mirándola durante un segundo.- No me mal entiendas, fue noble felicitarla y valiente el confesar lo que sentías, pero… - dio un espacio bastante amplio-...eso no es lo que queras hacer-

-Ron, ¿Crees que es momento para eso?-pregunto Sofí mirando a Hermione con atención.

Seguía sujeta a la pared, sintiendo que si tan solo se alejaba un milímetro caería sin control alguno. Trago y volvió a respirar para tranquilizarse.

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que piensas Hermione? Por que siendo sincero, no entiendo...-

-No puedo derrumbarme- dijo al sentirse un poco mejor- No debo dejarme llevar por todo el dolor que siento, no ahora… me necesita… me necesita para sostener su peso. No debo dejar que Voldemort se haga mas poderoso, no dejare que deshaga todo por lo que Harry esta luchando, por todo lo que tubo que pasar- dijo Hermione subiendo la vista, enfocándose en mirar a Ron que la veía con una expresión algo enojada.- Voldemort no puede hacerse del ministerio de Londres, si lo hace no solo el reino unido correrá peligro, si no todo el mundo mágico-

-Entiendo. Pero no intentes actuar como el- dijo Molesto -Harry no empezó esto para proteger a todo el mundo. Solo por una cosa lo ha echo, una y otra vez a puesto su vida en peligro por una sola meta. Y no es salvar a todo el mundo-

-¿Que es entonces?-preguntaron ambas viendo a Ron.

Soltó un suspiro y se sobo el cuello. Las miro y sonrío un poco.

-Cuando ambas lo descubran entenderán por que mi principal meta ahora es… cuidar de ambas- dijo Ron bajando los escalones con total calma.

-No necesitamos que nos protegían- dijo Sofí molesta.

-Yo las protegeré de ustedes mismas- dijo Ron bostezando- ¿Que habrá preparado mamá para desayunar? Tanto alboroto me dio hambre-

-No salgas con esa- dijo Hermione ya sintiendo la piernas y alcanzándolo saltando los últimos 3 escalones.- A que te refieres-

-Por cierto ¿A que hora llegaron ambas?-pregunto Ron intrigado.

Por un segundo Hermione dudo si lo dicho por Ron fue un ataque de filosofía o nada mas palabras que estuvo practicando todo el verano solo para simular madurez. No dudaba que Ron fuera listo, por lo menos tácticamente, de otra forma no seria tan bueno en ajedrez o incluso que Harry lo considerada el estratega principal en el asalto al Ministerio. Pero dentro de ella algo de lo que dijo Ron le hizo eco una y otra vez.

Harry no quería salvar al mundo mágico, ni siquiera quera ser un héroe, lo hacia por una meta, por una sola cosa. ¿El que? Aun no lo descifraba por completo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando las voces lejanas de la cocina se encontraban junto a ella.

-Buenos días ¿Que tal durmieron?-pregunto su madre junto a ella, mientras comenzaba a servir varios platos sobre la mesa- El desayuno estará en unos minutos-

-¡Genial!- salto Ron con una sonrisa- ¿Que hay?-

-Panqueques- dijo su padre con el mandil de la señora Weasley y la cara llena de harina- Hermi ¿Sabias que aquí el fuego puede mantenerse a una sola temperatura y que puedes ordenarle a esta espátula cada cuanto voltear las cosas? Quiero dos para navidad-

Hermione, Sofí, incluso Ron comenzaron a reír ante su fachada, principalmente por que lucia extraño con el mandil de la señora Weasley y con toda la harina en su cara casi lucia como un fantasma.

-¿Dos? ¿Para que quieres dos?-pregunto su madre curiosa.

-Uno para cocinar y el otro para cantar- dijo su padre algo rojo.

Tomaron asiento, escuchando como su madre aguantaba la risa, minutos después ambos subieron por Fleur, Ginny y la señora Weasley. Que en ese momento eran los únicos

-Tus padres son geniales- dijo Ron mientras desayunaban los panqueques de distintos sabores.- Creo que son muy divertidos-

-Espera a que los conozcas bien- dijo Hermione bufando- Son aveces un poco...-

-Raros- continuo Sofí desde su otro lado- ¿Que es lo que haremos ahora?.-

-Desayunar- dijo Ron sirviéndose mas panqueques.

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo haremos el trabajo que nos dejo Harry?- pregunto Sofí molesta.

-Necesitamos ir al callejón Diagon y hacer que nos dejen solos- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

El solo metió otro pedazo de panque dentro de su boca.

-Echo- dijo alzando una ceja pero con la boca llena.

-Trágate eso Ronald- gruño Hermione molesta.

-¿Y para que?-pregunto Sofí comiendo con lentitud.

\- Para reunir a los Pendragon- declaro Hermione alzando la muñeca y mostrando el reloj biblioteca- Necesito entregarles algunas cosas a cada uno-

-Ya veo...- dijo Sofí llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Puede que no sirva mucho mi ayuda, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Para ti, te tengo un trabajo especial- indico Hermione sonriendo le- Esta noche te diré cual-

Al poco tiempo todos estaban desayunando, sus padres conversando con entusiasmo a la señora Weasley y Fleur, mientras ellos terminaban. Comían tranquilos, después de todo Hermione tenia planeado contar las platicas a Sofí y Ron, para entregarle a ambos lo que les tenia preparado, esperando que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a seguir sus indicaciones.

Lo menos que esperaba era que tocaron la puerta de la cocina trasera. La señora Weasley miro a Fleur que miro a sus padres, ellos notaron la preocupación en sus ojos, tanto que se tensaron. Sofí miro a Hermione y Ron, que de un solo movimiento sacaron la varita y apuntando con discreción a la puerta. Nadie iría a la madriguera a esa hora, o no por lo menos aquellos que conocían la cubicaron de la casa.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto la señora Weasley temerosa y sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- contesto la voz del profesor-

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Ron y Sofí.

La señora Weasley ya estaba dándole vuelta al pomo cuando Hermione salto de su asiento, de cinco zancadas alcanzo la puerta y la cerro de golpe. AL estar entre abierta hizo un ruido seco.

-¡Hermione Granger!- dijo su madre exaltada.

-¡¿CUALES FUERON LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS QUE NOS DIJO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE A HARRY POTTER?!-Pregunto Hermione silenciando a todos.

-¡Como siempre! ¡Perfectamente pensado!- Dijo el profesor desde el otro lado.- ¡Molly apreciaría que la siguiente vez, no seas tan confiada, incluso debes tener cuidado conmigo! ¡Hermione es impresionante!-

-Responda- dijo Hermione apuntando la puerta- Atacare en 10 segundos-

-Lo ultimo que le dije a Harry fue: "Escucha Harry, no eres tu"- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Es el- dijo la señora Weasley dejando salir aire.

-ERROR- Grito Hermione moviendo la varita haciendo que la puerta temblara- He preguntado ¿CUALES FUERON LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS A HARRY POTTER?-

-¿Las ultimas?-pregunto Dumbledore con voz desconcertado- Lo ultimo se lo dije solo a el y...-

-5...4...3...2...-contó Hermione con la punta de la varita iluminada de un hechizo color morado.

-"No Harry, no puedo, por que yo te aprecio" fue lo ultimo que le susurre- Dijo Dumbledore desde el otro lado con rapidez.

-Correcto-contesto Hermione esperando, el profesor no dijo nada mas.

-¿Que sucede por que no abres Hermione?-preguntaron sus padres.

-Falta que el pregunte- dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar.-Su pregunta profesor-

Un segundo de silencio seguido de la voz de Dumbledore.

-¿Cuantas vueltas son necesarias para salvar a mas de un inocente?-pregunto el profesor con voz tranquila.

-Tres-contesto Hermione paro abruptamente de mover la varita y la bajo. Al abrir la puerta, el profesor estaba parado en la entrada, con un semblante confundido

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eso que significa?-pregunto Ginny muy confundida.

\- Es… complicado de explicar- dijo Ron haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras bufaba.

-Muy buenos días a todos- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Lucia cansado, con la misma ropa del día anterior, incluso se podía ver como lucia un poco mas sucia, casi como si hubiera estado viajando de un lugar a otro y levantando polvo y demás cosas. Paso con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Cree necesario hacer eso siempre?-pregunto Ginny a lado de su madre, casi queriendo alejarse lo mas posible de Fleur.

-Por su puesto, fui participe de la idea en mandar folletos a todos los magos del reino unido- dijo Dumbledore quitándose la capa de viaje.- Inclusive me enviaron uno. Esperaba lo encontraran útil-

-No mucho.-dijo la señora Weasley algo apenada- No creí que fuera muy eficiente ese método-

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Me alegra saber que Hermione es capas de reaccionar tan rápido. Molly debiste preguntarme, por ejemplo, cuál es mi mermelada favorita.-

-¿Para que sirve todo este procedimiento?-pregunto su padre cruzado de brazos.

-Ya sabe, para comprobar que soy el verdadero profesor Dumbledore y no un impostor. Ahí un montón de formas de pasar desapercibido y mas aun convertirse en otra persona-

Su padre no lucio muy complacido con la respuesta, estaba segura que mas tarde le preguntaría al señor Weasley sobre esos métodos para convertirse en otras personas.

-No se me… -empezó Molly, Hermione no entendia si estaba sorprendida o avergonzada.

-Para la siguiente vez, quiero que todos sepan que mi mermelada favorita es la de frambuesa. Aunque, evidentemente, si yo fuera un Mortifago me habría asegurado de averiguar mis propias preferencias respecto a las mermeladas antes de hacerme pasar por mí mismo.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa enorme.

Como muchas otras veces Hermione no entendió si el profesor hablaba en serio o simplemente les tomaba el pelo. Pero por su parte ella se grabo el dato. Se sintió algo extraña, pese a que durante todo el año anterior se dedico a tener reuniones recurrentes con el profesor, verlo dos días seguidos era un poco extraño. Mas aun cuando la miraba de tal forma como si la única razón de regresar a la madriguera fuera ella. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la noche anterior donde le dijo que estarían en contacto, si regresaba era por algo, y eso solo significaba problemas. En ese momento se sintió un poco alegre, si la necesitaba podría alejar su mente de la boda de Fleur, de los datos que le inundaban la mente y sobre todo de el sueño que tubo con Harry.

-¿Gusta algo de desayunar?-pregunto la señora Weasley ofreciéndole una silla de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, no saben la noche que he tenido, no he parado en nada- dijo Dumbledore tomando haciendo y quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo sobre una punta de la silla.- ¡Excelente panqueques!-

El plato de Dumbledore se lleno tan rápido como se vacío, el profesor comía con rapidez y aun así cuidando sus modales.

-'¡Pgofesog no quiero seg gosega!, pego ¿Pog que esta aquí de nuevo?'-pregunto Fleur intrigada.

-Me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Dumbledore dejando de lado su tenedor, el frasco de mermelada de frambuesa que medio vacío y miro a Fleur- Anoche tuve un recuentro con un conocido, solo que no fue como yo quisiera, y como supuse desde el principio necesito ayuda-

-En lo que podamos profesor- dijo su madre como siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

-Podrían prestarme a su hija- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a sus padres, pero con los ojos puesta en ella- Necesito que me ayude con mi viejo colega-

-Pero dijo que no dejáramos que nadie saliera de la madriguera- dijo la señora Weasley un poco aterrada- o no hasta que estén partiendo a Hogwarts-

-Es un caso especial Molly, lo he intentado anoche y falle- dijo Dumbledore con cansancio- Ahora quisiera que ella venga conmigo y lo intente-

-¿Por que ella?-pregunto su padre un poco rudo- No tiene a otros alumnos que lo ayuden-

Dumbledore lo miro, ladeo la cabeza como si pensara, luego negó.

-Lamentablemente todo alumno actual de Hogwarts terminaría con mi mismo fracaso, en cambio ella lo lograra-

\- Si un mago tan experimentado como usted, tan poderoso e inteligente a fracasado. ¿Por que cree que mi hija lo lograra?-pregunto su madre luciendo agresiva.

El único sonido que sonó fue el de fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

-Le juro por mi magia que no sera arriesgado -aseguro Dumbledore mirándolos con seriedad, brillando sus ojos con total calma.

-No ira- dijo su padre apretando las manos- Quedamos que ella estaría a salvo aquí, y apenas llegamos nos dice que se la llevara a hacer algo en lo que usted fallo. ¿COMO QUIERE QUE ESTEMOS TAN CALMADOS COMO USTED?-

Hermione se mordió el labio por el interior, sus hombros se tensaron, mientras intentaba mantener su vista en la discusión que se empezaba a formar. Dumbledore le sostuvo la mirada por uno segundos.

-No quiero que estén calmados, jamas pediría a un padre que dejara ir a su hijo así de simple. Solo les pido que confíen en que la regresara totalmente a salvo-

\- ¿Confiar? ¿Como podemos confiar en un adulto que deja a un niño en manos de personas que lo aborrecen? ¿Como confiamos cuando usted dejo a tres alumnos ir por un objeto que debió destruir desde el principio? Por amor de dios, dejo a Harry solo cuando mas lo necesita. No, definitivamente no, no le dejare la seguridad de Hermione a usted- dijo su madre gruñendo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos.- Usted no es de confianza-

Todos la miraron. Hermione sin embargo miraba a Dumbledore con cierta furia dentro de ella. Su madre conocía todo esos datos por que en parte ella se los contaba, lo demás era por que se le escaparon el verano pasado cuando despotrico contra el profesor por encerrar a Harry en la casa de los Dursley. En ese momento recordó los momentos en que Harry se tensaba ante la mención de sus tíos, cuando lo veía en las camillas de Hogwarts, como llego al comedor luciendo rasguños, golpes, con la pierna sangrante y una mirada de loco, su recuerdo mas doloroso surgió en su mente:

" _De un momento a otro Ron se levanto, lanzo una leve mirada a Harry y le palmeo la espalda antes subir por las escaleras a los dormitorios dejándolos solos. Su novio estaba mirándose la mano llena de sangre, mientras que seguía con el uniforme que había echo para el partido, veía aquellos lugares donde las cadenas desgarraron tela y piel, donde el negro se tenia de un rojo oscuro. Sin embargo lo que mas le preocupaba era la mirada vacía de Harry como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo. Dentro de su cuerpo había un_ _ansia_ _, el_ _ansia_ _de abrazarlo de consolarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero apenas y_ _podía_ _moverse sintiendo que en cuanto lo hiciera la mente de Harry_ _regresaría_ _y no_ _sabría_ _como reaccionaria._

 _-Deberíamos curarte -dijo Hermione preocupada por que la sangre ya era negra en sus mano, se puso de pie. Y el la imito, casi como un resorte, miro sus ojos lucían desolados y aterrado durante unos segundos. ¿Por que no podía confiar en ella? ¿Por que parecía tan asustado de estar a solas con ella?_

 _-Me voy a entrenar-dijo Harry y dándose vuelta tan rápido que ella no supo como reaccionar._

 _No supo que decir, lo que si fue es que se enojo de verlo ir al hueco del retrato de la señora gorda._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione mientras el miedo se incrementaba al verlo llegar a la salida._

 _-Necesito ser más fuerte-contesto Harry sin girar mientras se abría el hueco._

 _Se dirigía directo a la oscuridad, mientras el no la miraba._

 _-CARAJO HARRY. OLVÍDATE DE ESO-Grito Hermione molesta de que el pensara en ir a lastimarse mucho mas - ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa?-_

 _Se planto en la mitad de la puerta con la oscuridad casi ocultándole de su vista, le vio temblar un segundo, mientras apretaba los puños y se tensaba._

 _-Por qué no sé qué me sucede.- susurro Harry con una voz extraña, el frío le invadió a Hermione al ver que aquellas sombras se arremolinaban alrededor de Harry, casi como si lo engulleran por completo-_

 _Temblando, con pasos tembloroso fue directo a el. Le dolía no ver su rostro, no saber que le pasaba, no comprender que le pasaba por la mente, lo que le hacia sufrir era que a pesar de estar a metros de el, parecía un abismo el que los dividía, y no podía hacer nada por que la oscuridad lo tomara por completo. Sus lágrimas presionaban sus ojos, sintiendo terror de perderlo. Con cuidado le tomo del brazo, hizo un esfuerzo monumental para girarlo pero al fin vio sus ojos._

 _No contuvo las lágrimas al verlo, su rostro mostraba todo el cansancio que ocultaba durante el día, sus ojos apenas y parecían enfocarla, mientras que lucia como si se presionara para intentar lucir mejor. Lo que no podía ver a simple vista y que siempre deseo ver lo encontró en ese doloroso segundo. El peso que cargaba Harry no era como el de cualquier otro, hacia que sus hombros se hundieran de tal forma como nunca le había visto. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía lo vio derrotado._

 _-No tienes que cárgalo tú solo- dijo Hermione medio desesperada por ver al Harry que tanto amaba -Estamos contigo, todos nosotros-_

 _Su semblante cambio, su mandíbula se apretó tanto que hacia una mueca cruel, sus puños se alzaron y desesperanza cambio a ira pura. Sus ojos se dilataron tanto que su mirada enloqueció, mientras un anillo rojo-purpura aparecía al final de su iris_

 _-NO ES CIERTO- Grito Harry haciendo que su corazón casi se partiera en dos- ¿CREES QUE NO LO VEO?, LA DECEPCIÓN DE TODOS. DE MCGONAGALL, DE SIRIUS, LUPIN INCLUSO LA TUYA Y SUPONGO QUE DUMBLEDORE ES EL MÁS DECEPCIONADO, SU ALUMNO DOTADO QUIEN CREYÓ QUE DERROTARÍA A VOLDEMORT LO DEJO RESURGIR, LO DEJO POR AHÍ VOLVIÉNDOSE FUERTE Y COMO YA NO SIRVO…-_

 _Cada grito retumbaba en su ser, como si la abofetearan una y otra vez, señalándole todo el dolor y terror que sentía Harry. Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, podía escuchar como su voz no sonaba al cariñoso Harry, sonaba mas a alguien cruel y despiadado. Su piel comenzó a palidecer. Entonces lo entendió, Voldemort estaba detrás de todo eso. Enfureció de solo pensar que alguien estaba manejando a Harry._

 _-¡HARRY!-Grito Hermione roja y poniéndola las manos en la mejillas.- Sácalo de tu mente, no dejes que gane.-_

 _Gimió de dolor de inmediato que lo toco, sus manos fueron tan rápido a su frente que ella no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió sus mejillas húmedas de sudor o llanto. Su novio cayo al suelo jadeando con una mirada de desesperación._

 _-Ayúdame -pidió Harry como un niño perdido y sin encontrar a sus padres._

 _Sus manos intentaban sostenerlo, pero estaba empezando a romperse igual que el, empezaba a sentirse tan desesperada que apenas y podía pensar en que hacer. Pues ahí estaba su novio, por primera vez luciendo tan débil que incluso con una sola palabra podría terminar con el. Las lágrimas de Harry empapaban su rostro, temblaba tanto que sus manos intentaban sujetarlo pero le era casi imposible._

 _\- Ya no puedo más. Por favor Ayúdame, me duele mucho- suplico Harry jadeando, casi al grado que parecía a punto de estallar_

 _Lo abrazo tan fuerte que sentía como sus manos dolían, como sus brazos apenas contenían el temblor de Harry, como el lloraba en su pecho. No lo soltaría, no lo dejaría solo, no permitiría que lo arrebataran de sus brazos._

 _-No soy Voldemort ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry abrazando su cintura con tanta fuerza que le dolía un poco, pero no le importaba ya que seguro que no era su intención. - Soy Harry… soy Harry… ¿Verdad?-_

 _Enterraba su rostro mucho mas en su pecho, como si quisiera fundirse en su calor corporal, escuchaba la desesperación en su voz. No podía entender como Harry vivía todos los días con toda esa carga, aun mas con todo ese dolor incrustado en su corazón, podía enojarse por que lo ocultara siempre, durante cada día y cada segundo. Pero en ese momento estaba preocupada por que sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas por Harry, Voldemort estaba intentando controlarlo._

 _-Tú eres Harry -le confirmo Hermione llorando a lágrima viva por el dolor que no podía evitar -No eres Voldemort, nunca lo serás-_

 _Era verdad en aquel momento el que estaba entre sus brazos era a quien amaba con todo su corazón, aquel que soportaba todo el mundo a sus espaldas a pesar de estar tan herido._

 _-Entonces por qué me siento como el… busco poder igual que el…estoy haciendo todo lo que hizo… intento ser otro… no puedo… no comprendo, cada vez soy más parecido… ¿es su alma dentro de mí? o ¿Es que yo soy así?-dijo Harry empapando su blusa - Lo quería muerto Hermione… desee matarlo…yo quería…-_

 _Lo comprendía, pero no aceptaba que el se recriminara todo el bien que hacia. Pero no podía ayudarlo, se odiaba a si misma por eso, detestaba la situación por que el único capas de acabar con todo estaba entre sus brazos._

 _-No eres tú, es su alma y… perdón por pedirte que luches en contra eso ya que es doloroso y cansado, pero debes hacerlo- Dijo Hermione besando su frente repetidas veces, apretando tanto que le dolía ya los brazos- DEBES VENCERLO… LO SIENTO… DE VERDAD PERDÓN… POR TODA ESTA CARGA SOBRE TUS HOMBROS-_

 _La abrazo como ese día que se despetrifico y corrió ella a sus brazos, sentina como la necesitaba como no deseaba separarse, como dejaba de temblar lentamente._

 _-No me dejes… no hoy- pido Harry besándola con un sabor salado, los labios fríos y la voz dolida- Te necesito- "_

-¿Que opinas Hermione?-la llamaron.

Alzo la vista, sus padres fulminaba la mirada a Dumbledore que lucia abatido y culpándose. Pero no comprendía la situación, la señora Weasley y Ginny ya no estaban, Ron y Fleur la miraban preocupados. Debia concentrarse en el presente no en el pasado.

-¿Opinar?-pregunto desconcertada. ¿Cuanto tiempo se perdió en sus recuerdos?

-Si ¿Que opinas del bien mayor?- dijo su padre furioso.

-Como le digo, todo lo que hago es por un bien mayor- dijo Dumbledore con un semblante serio.

-¿Esta chiflado?-pregunto Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

Se giraron a verla, su padres casi estuvieron a punto de reprenderla si no fuera por que aprecia que también lo pensaban.

-¿Hizo sufrir a Harry solo por lo que usted llama "Bien mayor"?- pregunto chirriando los dientes.

-No yo no...-

-Puede pudrirse el bien mayor si eso hace sufrir a las personas… yo no peleare nunca por eso. Yo me levantare contra Voldemort o contra nadie a favor del bien mayor, si peleo a favor de eso me sentiría usada. - Continuo sin importarle que pensaran los demás- Solo peleo por el futuro, uno donde pueda reírme a lado de los que amo y quiero, uno donde todos seamos libre. No me importa el bien mayor, eso solo lo utilizaría una persona que cree que el fin justifica los medios-

-Aveces es la única forma- contesto el profesor cabizbajo.

-No, me han enseñado que siempre ahí otras formas- dijo Hermione levantándose- ¿Quiere mi ayuda para resolver su problema? Bien, lo ayudare pero si lo logro usted aceptara que "el bien mayor" es una chorrada de personas que no pueden ver que el camino correcto siempre es el mejor-

-Hermione, ¿Iras con el?-pregunto su padre cambiando a un semblante asustado.

-Si, es necesario que después de todo le falto aprender una lección- dijo Hermione levantando se con firmeza.- Tranquilos lo único que quiere es que hable con una persona, y le demostrare que yo tengo la razón-

-¿Cuando no?-bufo Ron con una media sonrisa. Hermione le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Si mi hija regresa con un solo rasguño, le juro Albus Dumbledore que me las pagara!- dijo su madre con la mirada fija y amenazante.

-Se lo prometo- dijo el profesor levantándose y tomando su sombrero- ¿Tienes tu varita, Hermione?-

-Si, señor.- contesto rodeando la mesa para ir a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Se van ahora?-pregunto Sofí un poco espantada.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa rápida- Regresare pronto-

-Molly me retiro, señores Granger les pido una disculpa por cualquier palabra que les haya desagradado y les reitero que Hermione estará a salvo. Daría mi vida antes de que a ella le pasara algo- dijo Dumbledore con una reverencia educada.

Salieron de la cocina directo al patio, el sol ya estaba en lo mas alto cuando el profesor la guío por el camino de tierra a las afueras de la zona anti-aparicion. Se detuvo, se sobo el cuello al momento que casi lucia como si todos sus años ya le pesaran, lo cual podría ser cierto. Luego la miro con los ojos tristes, un poco de vergüenza e intentando sonreir.

-Lamento mis palabras tan duras- dijo el profesor sin saber que ella no sabia a que palabras, se había perdido en medio de la conversación pero estaba seguro que Ron le contaría en cuanto llegara.

Al llegar al letrero que indicaba el final de la madriguera se detuvo en seco- Todavía no has aprobado el examen de Aparición, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-He pedido una cita para hacerlo, ya que se la teoría y aun no cumplo los diecisiete, pero no me ha llegado respuesta, supongo que para el ministerio la aplicación de exámenes es lo de menor importancia- contesto con los brazos cruzados.

-Así es. De modo que tendrás que sujetarte con fuerza a mi brazo.- Dijo el profesor ofreciendo su antebrazo. Hermione se agarró al antebrazo que le ofrecía - Muy bien. Allá vamos.-

De pronto todo se volvió negro, y empezó a percibir una fuerte presión procedente de todas direcciones; no podía respirar, como si unas bandas de hierro le ciñeran el pecho; sus globos oculares empujaban hacia el interior del cráneo; los tímpanos se le hundían más y más en la cabeza, y entonces…

Aspiró a bocanadas el aire fresco y abrió los llorosos ojos. Se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho pasar por un tubo de goma muy estrecho. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el campo verde era sustituido por una plaza de pueblo desierta, en cuyo centro había un viejo monumento a los caídos y unos cuantos bancos. Las personas pasaban a su lado como si ellos no acabaran de aparecer de la nada, y tal vez no los veían o era un punto de desaparición. Como en varios puntos de la ciudades que había en todo el mundo, incluso ella conocía uno en Londres, pero no podía ser del todo seguro si un muggle estaba viendo fijamente. Creía que con esa experiencia en carne propia podría aprender la desaparición en un par de meses, solo necesitaba practica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo con interés- Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a esta sensación.-

-Estoy bien -contestó Hermione frotándose los ojos que se le habían humedecido- Prefiero viajar a pie-

Dumbledore sonrió, se intento ceñir la capa de viaje pero se percato que la olvido tomarla de la madriguera. ( **N,C:** **A mi también se me olvido escribir esa parte)**

-Por aquí.- Echó a andar con brío por delante de una posada repleta y de varias casas de donde el bullicio salia. Según el reloj de una iglesia cercana, era casi pasando medio día. Doblaron una esquina y pasaron ante una cabina telefónica que tenia a alguien riéndose y una parada de autobús con muchos esperando el siguiente. Hermione volvió a mirar de reojo a Dumbledore y se pregunto cuanto tiempo se había mantenido despierto.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Esto, Hermione, es el precioso pueblo de Budleigh Babberton.-

-¿Aquí vive el profesor Slughorn?- pregunto curiosa

-No.- respondió.-izquierda, Hermione-

Subieron por una calle estrecha y empinada con hileras de casas a ambos lados, pero no había ni una sola persona en la calle. El frío que, desde hacía dos semanas, la neblina se hacia mas densa ahí casi al punto que lucia blanca como nube.

-¿Que es lo que necesita que el profesor Slughorn haga?-pregunto Hermione de un momento a otro

-Que acepte el puesto, estuve intentando convencerlo por todo el verano, sin embargo apenas y me a escuchado- contó con cansancio- Lo único que en este momento lo hará aceptar demostrarle con exactitud cuánto saldría ganando si regresa a Hogwarts. -

\- Ya veo- respondió Hermione empezando a formular escenarios posibles de convencerlo.- ¿Me contaría mas de el?-

-A Horace le gusta rodearse de comodidades -explicó Dumbledore- También le gusta estar acompañado de personas famosas, de éxito y con poder, y le entusiasma creer que influye en ellas. Él nunca ha querido ocupar el trono; prefiere el asiento de atrás, donde tiene más espacio para estirar las piernas, por así decirlo. Cuando enseñaba en Hogwarts, escogía a sus alumnos favoritos, a veces por la ambición o la inteligencia que demostraban, otras por su encanto o su talento, y tenía una habilidad especial para elegir a aquellos que acabarían destacando en diversos campos. Horace formó una especie de club integrado por sus alumnos predilectos, del cual él era el centro; presentaba unos miembros a otros, forjaba útiles contactos entre ellos y siempre obtenía algún beneficio a cambio, ya fuera una caja de su piña confitada favorita o la ocasión de recomendar a un nuevo empleado de la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes.-

-No quiere poder o seguidores, quiere obtener lo que se le llama posición privilegiada- dijo Hermione un poco asqueada ante la actitud del mencionado.- Como una araña que teje la su red para para atrapar las moscas mas sabrosas-

\- Correcto- continuo Dumbledore- Quiero que tu seas una de sus privilegiadas, con tu inteligencia y talento no duro que lo seras-

-Entiendo, me utilizara de cebo- dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco- Pero espero que no crea que yo actuare como tal-

-No espero otra cosa mas que actué como usted misma es- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con alegría.

Se estaban acercando a una casita de piedra rodeada de un jardín. Harry estaba tan ocupado asimilando y creando un plan en el cual el resultado fuera favorable que no prestaba atención a nada más, pero, cuando llegaron a a verja, Dumbledore se detuvo en seco y el chica chocó contra él.

-¡Cáspita!-gruño

Siguió la mirada del anciano mago a lo largo del cuidado sendero del jardín y se le abrieron los ojos tanto que le dolieron: la puerta de la casa colgaba de los goznes. Dumbledore miró a ambos lados de la calle, que parecía desierta y la niebla no ayudaba.

-Saca tu varita y sígueme- ordenó en voz baja. A continuación abrió la verja y recorrió con rapidez y sigilo el sendero.

Pasaron la puerta y ambos iluminaron el lugar con dos "Lumos". A la izquierda había otra puerta abierta. Manteniendo en alto la iluminada varita, el anciano entró en el salón, con ella pegada a sus talones. Ante ellos apareció un escenario de absoluta devastación: en el suelo yacía un astillado reloj de pie, con la esfera rota y el péndulo tirado un poco más allá, como una espada abandonada; un piano tumbado sobre un costado tenía las teclas esparcidas a su alrededor; los restos de una lámpara de cristal centelleaban a pocos pasos; los almohadones tenían tajos de los que salían plumas, y fragmentos de cristal y porcelana lo cubrían todo como si fuese polvo. Dumbledore alzó un poco más la varita para iluminar las paredes, cuyo empapelado estaba salpicado de una sustancia pegajosa de color rojo oscuro.

-Nada bueno- dijo Hermione alejándose un poco de Dumbledore- ¿Estaba así cuando se fue?-

-No estaba aquí ayer en la noche, le pedí que fuera a otro lugar para hablar, me dijo que no y le pedi una ultima oportunidad de convencerlo, me dijo que este era el lugar donde se quedaba- dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

Avanzó con cautela hasta el centro de la habitación mientras examinaba los escombros.

-Creo que… si puede ser- dijo Hermione observando la sangre.

Intentando no imaginar lo malherido que tendría que estar un hombre para dejar esas manchas en las paredes, pero examinándolas con ojo critico, olvidándose que podían ser un hombre y se concentro en descubrir si lo era como si fuera un examen.

-No creo que sea un ataque ¿Hermione? -repuso Dumbledore mientras miraba detrás de una volcada butaca con exceso de relleno.

-Huele a azufre- dijo Hermione tocando la sangre, retiro un poco la mano- Esta fría como el hielo- la movió entre sus dedos demostrando que estaba aun en estado liquido.

-¿Que opinas?-pregunto Dumbledore con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Es demasiado oscura para ser de humano, creo que por el color, la temperatura y el olor puede ser de Dragón-dijo Hermione limpiándose en el mismo empapelado manchado.

Y sin previo aviso, se movió una butaca que asusto a Hermione, hizo que Dumbledore se moviera y que alguien gritara: -¡Increíble deducción!

-Buenas tardes, Horace -saludó Dumbledore de nuevo.

Hermione arrugo el entre cejo. Un anciano calvo y tremendamente gordo, que se frotaba la calva y miraba a Dumbledore con ojos entrecerrados y gesto ofendido, se hallaba donde un segundo antes estaba la butaca.

-¿Como es que alguien tan joven lo sabe?-refunfuñó, poniéndose en pie con dificultad- Cree el escenario perfecto, incluso los mortífagos se irían-

La luz de la varita brilló sobre su reluciente calva, sus saltones ojos y su enorme y plateado bigote de morsa, así como sobre los bruñidos botones de la chaqueta de terciopelo marrón que llevaba encima de un pijama de seda lila. La coronilla de aquel personaje apenas llegaba a la altura de la barbilla de Dumbledore.

-Entonces ¿Como lo has descubierto? -gruñó mientras se tambaleaba. Se mostraba sorprendido de que supiera que no era sangre real.

-Mi querido Horace -contestó Dumbledore, que parecía encontrar todo aquello muy gracioso- Ella es la bruja mas lista de Hogwarts. Además te recomiendo que si quieres que se vea mas real pienses en que no ha aparecido la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la casa.-

El mago se dio una palmada en la ancha frente con una de las manazas que tenia.

-La Marca Tenebrosa -masculló- Demonios, nunca me acuerdo de ella. Bueno, en cualquier caso no habría tenido tiempo. Acababa de darle los últimos retoques al tapizado cuando entraste en la habitación. - Exhaló un suspiro tan hondo que estremeció las puntas del bigote.- Dime jovencita ¿Como sabes lo de la sangre?-

-Leí los el tratado sobre los 12 utilizaciones de la sangre de Dragón escrita por el profesor Dumbledore, ahí menciona como identificarla-dijo Hermione con sinceridad- Después de todo es fácil si sabes para que se puede utilizar.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a poner orden? -se ofreció Dumbledore con amabilidad.

-Por favor.- dijo Horace gruñendo.

Los dos magos se colocaron de pie, espalda contra espalda, y sacudieron sus respectivas varitas con un amplio e idéntico movimiento. Los muebles volvieron volando a su posición original; los adornos se recompusieron suspendidos en el aire; las plumas se metieron de nuevo en los almohadones; los libros rotos se repararon por sí solos antes de regresar a sus estantes; las lámparas de aceite se trasladaron por el aire hasta sus mesitas y volvieron a encenderse; una serie de dañados marcos de plata también voló por la habitación y aterrizó, intacta, en un aparador; desgarrones, grietas y agujeros se repararon por todas partes, y las paredes se autolimpiaron.

\- Por cierto, ¿Donde conseguiste la sangre? - preguntó Dumbledore, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de las campanadas del restaurado reloj de pie.

-De un tal Mundungus- gritó el mago llamado Horace al mismo tiempo que, con un agudo chirrido y un fuerte tintineo, la lámpara de cristal volvía a enroscarse en el techo. Tras un último ¡plin tilin! de las teclas del piano, volvió a reinar el silencio. Se dirigió hacia una pequeña botella de cristal que había encima de un aparador. La puso a contraluz para examinar el espeso líquido que contenía- Mi última botella, y por desgracia se ha puesto por las nubes. No obstante, quizá pueda volver a utilizarla. Hum. Ha cogido un poco de polvo.-

-Y grasa- corroboro Hermione al ver algo negro flotando en la superficie.

-Si claro, grasa- dijo el mago mal humorado.

La dejó otra vez en el aparador y suspiró. La miro de arriba a abajo y ella quiso darle un golpe en la cara.

-Ella es Hermione Granger -hizo las presentaciones Dumbledore -Hermione, te presento a un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn.-

Éste se volvió hacia el director de Hogwarts con expresión sagaz.

\- ¿Con ella me persuadirás? Ya has enloquecido ¿verdad? Pues bien, la respuesta es no, Albus.-

Se aparto de la repisa con decisión, volvió la cara hacia otro lado y adoptó el aire de quien intenta resistir una tentación.

-Supongo que al menos podremos hablar como viejos colegas ¿no? - pidió Dumbledore- Cuéntame, Horace, ¿Cómo te va? -

-No muy bien. Tengo problemas respiratorios. Tos. Y también reuma. Ya no puedo moverme como antes. En fin, era de esperar. Ya sabes, la edad, la fatiga…-

-No lo creo, usted luce como un mago en magnificas condiciones. Incluso me sorprende la gran agilidad para prepararnos semejante bienvenida en tan poco tiempo. No creo que hayas tenido más de tres minutos desde el aviso.- dijo Hermione para empezar su treta.

-Dos -replicó Slughorn con una mezcla de fastidio y orgullo- No oí el encantamiento anti intrusos cuando sonó porque estaba dándome un baño. Aun así - añadió con severidad y arrugando el entrecejo- el hecho es que soy muy mayor, Albus. Soy un anciano cansado que se ha ganado el derecho a tener una vida tranquila y unas cuantas comodidades.-

-Eres más joven que yo, Horace -comentó Dumbledore.

-Pues mira, quizá tú también deberías empezar a pensar en jubilarte -respondió Slughorn, y sus ojos, de un tono rojizo, se fijaron en el cansancio de Dumbledore- Veo que has perdido energía en los últimos años-

-Tienes razón -reconoció Dumbledore -No cabe duda de que soy más lento que antes y me canso mucho mas-

Por un segundo vio que Dumbledore tenia una caja en su bolsillo, y si no le fallaba la vista era la misma que contenía el anillo que les monstruo a Ron y ella en su despacho. Se pregunto para que lo llevaría con el.

-Y todas estas precauciones contra los intrusos, Horace… ¿las tomaste por los mortífagos o por mí? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué van a querer los mortífagos de un pobre vejete averiado como yo?- repuso Slughorn.

-Bastante, claro si sigue siendo igual de bueno en pociones, aunque ahí cierta parte de mi que lo duda- declaro Hermione atacando al ego del pocionista.-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que todavía no han venido a reclutarle?-

Slughorn la miró torvamente y luego masculló: -No les he dado esa oportunidad. Llevo un año yendo de un lado para otro y nunca me quedo más de una semana en el mismo sitio. Voy de casa en casa de muggles; los dueños de esta vivienda están de vacaciones en las islas Canarias. Aquí me he sentido muy a gusto; el día que me marche lo lamentaré. Cuando le coges el tranquillo, resulta muy fácil: sólo tienes que hacerles un simple encantamiento congelador a esas absurdas alarmas antirrobo que utilizan en lugar de chivatoscopios, y asegurarte de que los vecinos no te vean entrar el piano.-

-Seria mas fácil tener un lugar seguro, como un castillo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisita.- Después de todo usted ya esta muy entrado en edad y dudo que pueda seguir moviéndose con total soltura… pensándolo bien creo que debería quedarse aquí y dejar que los Mortifagos lo encuentren, en cuanto vean que por su edad puede morir con facilidad lo dejaran en paz-

Dumbledore le miro y estaba segura que oculto su sorpresa.

-¡No soy tan viejo!- gruño Horace, de inmediato se tapo la boca.

-No, supongo que no lo esta- dijo Hermione sentándose en el Sofá alado de la chimenea, cruzando la pierna intentando lucir elegante, y colocando sus manos en sus piernas, como toda una dama, según su madre.

-¡Si vam a decirme que mi vida sería más apacible en ese agobiante colegio, puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo, Albus! ¡Quizá haya estado escondido, pero me han llegado extraños rumores desde que Dolores Umbridge se marchó de allí! Si es así como tratas a los maestros actualmente…-

-Permítame explicarle que le ha sucedido a la profesora. Fue al bosque prohibido donde ataco a la manada de centauros residentes, una falta casi falta si no fuera por el profesor Dumbledore. Ahora ellos tienen un nuevo líder-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso hizo? Qué mujer tan idiota. Nunca me cayó bien.- dijo Horace sorprendido

-A nadie- dijo Hermione con una leve risa demostrando que era empatica -

De pronto Dumbledore se levantó.

-¿Ya se marchan? preguntó Slughorn, como si eso fuera lo que estaba deseando.

-No, pero si no te importa utilizaré tu cuarto de baño.-

-¡Ah! -dijo Slughorn, decepcionado- Está en el pasillo. Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Dumbledore cruzó la habitación. Tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él, se hizo el silencio. Tras unos instantes Slughorn se sentó en el lugar mas alejado de Hermione, luciendo inquieto. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la chimenea y se quedó un rato concentrándose en ese punto.

-No creas que no sé por qué te ha traído aquí -dijo con brusquedad. Hermione lo miró, sonrío un poco pero no dijo nada. La acuosa mirada de Slughorn se deslizó a la chimenea de nuevo- Cree por que eras novia de Harry Potter, de que peleaste a su lado en la batalla en el ministerio, y que puedes llegar heredar su fortuna estaré interesado en ser tu profesor-

-No solo soy la novia de Harry y no heredare su fortuna, pero le aseguro que la interesada en ser su alumna soy yo- dijo Hermione mintiendo el lo ultimo.

Slughorn la miro, sus ojos relucieron de interés.

-Explíquese- pidió

\- He escuchado la legendarias que pueden ser sus pociones, como todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes has logrado algo en la vida. Creo que usted tiene un montón de poder y sin que se diera cuenta- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad, con gracia se levanto del sofá y miro el punto que tan insistentemente atraía a Horace. Miro el casi centenar de retratos que tenia encima de la chimenea.- ¿Estudiantes?-

-Todos son ex alumnos míos y todos, grandes fichajes. Reconocerás a Barnabás Cuffe, director de El Profeta, a quien siempre le interesa escuchar mi opinión sobre las noticias del día; a Ambrosius Flume, de Honeydukes, todos los años me regala una cesta por mi cumpleaños, ¡sólo porque le presenté a Cicerón Harkiss, que le ofreció su primer empleo!; y en la parte de atrás… la verás si estiras un poco el cuello. Ésa es Gwenog Jones, la capitana del Holyhead Harpies. La gente siempre se sorprende cuando se entera de que me tuteo con las Harpies, ¡y tengo entradas gratis siempre que quiero! - Esa idea pareció animarlo muchísimo.

-Es genial- dijo fingiendo sorpresa -¿Y saben dónde encontrarlo y adónde enviarle esas cosas? -preguntó Hermione, que no le importaba lo mas mínimo a quien había enseñando.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Slughorn con la misma rapidez con que la sangre se había borrado de las paredes.

-Por supuesto que no -le respondió con altivez- Hace un año que no me pongo en contacto con nadie.-

Slughorn l por un instante se mostró muy afectado. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Con todo lo que pasa… Los magos prudentes se mantienen al margen en tiempos como éstos. ¡Dumbledore puede decir lo que quiera, pero aceptar un empleo en Hogwarts ahora equivaldría a declarar públicamente mi lealtad a la Orden del Fénix! Y aunque estoy seguro de que son muy admirables, valientes y todo lo demás, personalmente no me atrae su tasa de mortalidad…-

Hermione dejo de escuchar, a ver a Harry entre los cuadros, no, no era Harry. Tenia sus ojos, pero era completamente diferente. Sin pedir permiso levanto el retrato y la miro fijamente a los ojos, olvidándose de el pelo rojo, se su sonrisa amplia, sus facciones hermosas y esa inteligencia que mostraba.

\- Lily Potter… en ese entonces aun era Evans- dijo Horace desde su sillón, como si supiera que cuadro era desde la distancia.

\- Harry siempre me dijo que tenia los ojos de su madre, pero nunca creí que se parecieran tanto-dijo Hermione sacando su guarda pelo de corazón de su camisa, lo desprendió y lo abrió, mostrando la foto de ambos. Sus ojos eran idénticos, bueno hacia falta ese toque pícaro y aventurero en los de la madre de Harry. Eso que la hacia suspirar.

-Sí Potter era como Lily, bueno… No está bien que los profesores tengan alumnos predilectos, desde luego, pero ella era uno de los míos. Su madre- añadió en respuesta a que ella no podía dejar de ver la imagen, comparando sus rasgos pero era imposible Harry tenia todo de su padre- Lily Evans. Fue una de las alumnas más brillantes que jamás tuve. Una chica encantadora, llena de vida. Siempre le decía que debería haber estado en mi casa. Y recuerdo que me daba unas respuestas muy astutas.-

-¿Slytherin?-pregunto Hermione teniendo sus razones para sospechar.

\- Si. Yo era jefe de Slytherin -reveló Slughorn- Su madre era hija de muggles, ya lo sé. Cuando me enteré no podía creerlo. Yo estaba convencido de que era una sangre limpia, porque era una gran bruja.-

-Yo soy hija de muggles, y estoy orgullosa de ello- dijo Hermione girándose mientras lo miraba con calma, aguantando las ganas de gritarle.

-Sí, tiene gracia que eso ocurra a veces, ¿verdad?-

-Mas bien, es lógico, los magos llevan tanto tiempo creyendo que la magia es de una forma que nunca se paran a pensar en lo que puede llegar a ser. Pero cuando un hijo de muggles descubre su magia, ellos piensan en todo lo imposible que puede llegar a ser parte de su vida y entonces se esfuerzan para ser mejor cada día- dijo Hermione guardando su tono de regaño para otra persona, si queria al profesor necesitaba mostrar mas astucia y en ese momento utilizo un tono mas divertido como si dijera un dato interesante

-¡Valla! ¡Nunca lo pensé así! - replicó Slughorn con gesto de sorpresa-Como acabo de decir que Lily era una de mis alumnas favoritas. Y un año después le di clases a Dirk Cresswell, que ahora es jefe de la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes. Pues bien, él también era hijo de muggles y un alumno de gran talento. ¡Todavía me proporciona informaciones reservadas de lo que se cuece en Gringotts!-

-Como suponía bastante bien conectado- dijo Hermione dejando el retrato y tomando haciendo de nuevo y poniendo cara triste, lo cual no costaba- Es una lastima-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto

-Me refiero a todos sus alumnos, sin saber de su profesor, sin poderle enviar cartas o información, sin poder si quiera intentar enviar un regalo- dijo Hermione colocando una mano en su mejilla como si pensara- Debe ser triste y solitario viajar como usted lo hace, alejandose de todos, cambiando su suave cama cada tanto, asegurandose que nadie lo siga, buscando un lugar nuevo sin saber donde estará. Es triste-

Slughorn la vio durante unos segundos, ella hizo como que seguía pensando, guardando una sonrisa interna por obtener toda la atención de su locutor.

-Usted tiene sus razones para hacerlo, sin embargo espero que sea feliz- continuo jugueteando con su cabello.- Como le decía a la profesora McGonagall en mis cartas, esperaba que a pesar de estar en tan precaria situación se la pasara bien en sus vacaciones en el castillo, aunque me contaba que en Hogsmeade platicaba mucho con Madame Pomfrey, también salia por los jardines a pasear con la profesora Sprout y ni se diga de tener un duelo amistoso con el profesor Flitwick. -

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Slughorn sobando se el dorso de una mano.

\- Por supuesto. Incluso estaba preguntándome si ahora con toda esa seguridad extra se siente cómoda, no es una mujer que le guste sentirse encerrada, creo que el ministerio incluso fue presionado por Dumbledore para que muchos Aurores hagan la vigilancia de este año- dijo Hermione como si estuviera en un estado taciturno, luego abrió los ojos y fingió sorprenderse por soltar todas esas palabras- O pero usted no tiene que preocuparse, estoy segura que muy pronto todo esto terminara, y entonces podrá volver a recibir las cartas de sus ex alumnos. Aunque ...-

Se llevo un dedo al labio, casi segura que el profesor seguía la linea de pensamiento que formulaba-

-¿Aunque que?-

-Me pregunto si los Mortifago desistirán de seguirlo- dijo en un susurro y intentando lucir muy preocupada. - Creo que el siendo un profesor usted dejaría de ser seguido, que podría ponerse en contacto con sus ex alumnos y descansara de tanto tiempo corriendo. Pero no puedo asegurar su total seguridad, claro que nadie esta seguro ahora y además ayudaría a los alumnos con gran potencial a ser mejores-

El profesor Dumbledore llego por el pasillo luciendo una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, Albus! -dijo Horace como si saliera de un transe profundo-Has tardado mucho. ¿Andas mal del estómago?-

-No; estaba leyendo unas revistas de muggles. Bueno, Hermione, ya hemos abusado bastante de la hospitalidad de Horace; creo que debemos marcharnos.-

A Hermione no le costó nada obedecer y se puso en pie enseguida aun conservando una cara de preocupación dirigida al profesor. Slughorn pareció desconcertado.

-¿Se marchan ya?-pregunto Horace.

-En efecto, nos marchamos. Sé ver cuándo una causa está perdida.- dijo Dumbledore, mientras Hermione pasaba la mano por el aparador directo rumbo a la salida.

-¿Perdi…?- Slughorn hacía girar sus gruesos pulgares y no paraba de moverse mientras Dumbledore ya estaba en la salida y Hermione metía la mano a su bolsillo.

-Bueno, lamento mucho que rechaces el empleo, Horace -dijo Dumbledore alzando la mano en señal de despedida- En Hogwarts todos se habrían alegrado de volver a verte. Si así lo deseas, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, pese a nuestras endurecidas medidas de seguridad.-

-Sí… bueno… muy amable. Como ya digo…-

-Adiós, Horace.

-Adiós, cuando deje este lugar márchese con mucho cuidado -dijo Hermione dando una ligera sonrisa. Giraron y avanzaron sin verse y sin hablar. Estaban en la puerta de la calle cuando oyeron un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡Lo haré!-

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y vio a Slughorn, jadeante, plantado en el umbral del salón.

-¿Aceptas el empleo?- pregunto con un poco de sorpresa.

-Sí, sí -dijo Slughorn algo impaciente- Debo de estar loco, pero sí-

-¡Maravilloso! -exclamó Dumbledore, radiante de alegría- Así pues, Horace, nos veremos allí el uno de septiembre.-

-Sí, allí nos veremos -gruñó Slughorn. Dumbledore y Hermione ya se perfilaban por la calle cuando lo oyeron de nuevo.

-¡Tendrás que aumentarme el sueldo, Albus! - Éste rió entre dientes.

La verja del jardín se cerró detrás de ellos, que descendieron por la colina entre la neblina y en mirando que algunos muggles salían de sus casas pero ni los miraban. Hermione relajo sus facciones, y movió un poco su rostro para destensar los músculos que tuvo que ocupar para fingir.

-¿Pensaste todo eso tu sola?-pregunto Dumbledore al girar para regresar al centro del pueblo.

-No fue difícil pensar que extrañaba su vieja vida, que además estaba desesperado por que lo dejaran de perseguir y mas aun por obtener su antiguo estatus-comento Hermione tocando la botella que tenia guardada en su bolsillo, no le parecía que el ahora profesor Slughorn la fuera a ocupar.- Solo necesitaba que bajara sus defensas, hacerle ver que el mejor lugar para el ahora era Hogwarts y que podía recuperar un poco lo que tenia-

-Un Griffyndor ganándole en astucia aun Slytherin y además un Slytherin con experiencia- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa monumental- Creo que es increíble-

-Tengo una amiga que se burlaría de lo que hice, creo que diría que no lo hizo correcto y que me falto emoción- dijo Hermione mirando al profesor que asentía- Daphne si que hubiera echo que aceptara y sin subida de sueldo. Créame ella es tan insistente y dedicada que incluso le sacaría secretos a una persona en un par de días-

-¿Greengras?- pregunto Dumbledore casi llegando a la vieja estatua.- Interesante capacidad tiene esa chica-

Hermione noto el todo de Dumbledore, como si encontrara algo que le faltaba, pero ella no le tomo importancia después de todo Daphne no era nada fácil de manejar, ni siquiera Harry y ella juntos podrían contenerla del todo. Si ella estaba en Pendragon y era novia de Ron era por que ella quería, mas aun ella deseaba seguir entre todos los Dragones.

-Creo que se sorprenderán de lo rápida que fue- dijo Dumbledore alzando su brazo nuevamente cuando llegaron al mismo punto de desaparición.

Ella esta vez estaba prevenida, se preparó para des-aparecerse, pero, no obstante, la experiencia le resultó desagradable. Cuando cesó la presión y pudo volver a respirar, se hallaba de pie en un camino rural que hacia menos de una hora desaparecieron, al lado de Dumbledore.

-Disculpa si no le acompaño a la puerta, pero es que aun tengo que ir al castillo y hacer el papeleo del profesor Slughorn, también informar a todos los miembros del Winzengamot que el 30 de Julio tendremos una reunión de emergencia en la cual espero este tan increíble como hoy-dijo el profesor guiñando le un ojo- Y lo mas importante dormiré una buena siesta-

-Profesor… creo que aun tenemos muchas diferencias de nuestros pensamientos para esta guerra, pero confío en que usted nos escucharemos mutuamente y que podremos trabajar juntos-dijo Hermione mirándolo con seriedad.

-Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore- Y deje decirle que aprendí mi lección, creo que tienen razón uno nunca es viejo para aprender-

-Se escucha muy bien decir que todo es por el bien mayor, pero solo piensas en eso y no en que todo el camino para llegar ahí tiene cosas que pueden cambiar a un hombre- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Créame, ahora comprendo- pareció recordar algo e entristecedor de inmediato.

-Ahora creo que regresare al cuarto de Harry y leeré un poco- dijo Hermione intentando no lucir incomoda por la mirada perdida del profesor.

-¡¿Cuan despistado puedo llegar a ser últimamente?!- dijo Dumbledore rebuscando en su túnica y sacando tres pergaminos, uno de color brillante dorado con toques platinados y otros dos muy normales.- Se me olvidaba darle esto, creo que el señor Weasley ya ha recibido su carta. Pero pensé que esto confirmara con hechos mis palabras de ayer. Ahora esperare a que entre a la barrera antes de desaparecer.-

Hermione, con ambas cartas en una mano, paso la barrera y fue directo por el camino intrigada por lo que decida la carta, pero hacia tanto frío afuera que decidió entrar primero antes que leerla. Toco la puerta con cuidado. Esta vez fue Ron quien estaba presente y le pregunto "¿Cual era el hechizo que derroto a un troll en su primer año?" y ella les pregunto "¿Cual era la fundación para la liberación de los elfos que contaba con un total de 323 elfos domésticos registrados?".

Después de pasar Ron no dejaba de burlarse por que no se le ocurriera algo mejor, luego ella le gruño y el casi se fue a esconder. Encontraron ambos a Sofí en un sillón de sala muy quieta, al verla salto del sofá y le pareció un poco desesperada. Claro que sabia que le incomodaba por que aun no conocía el lugar. Sus padres por otra parte dejaron salir aire contenido, su piel pálida lucio mejor y le vieron como si desde hacia meses que se fuera.

-Por cierto te lo perdiste, llegaron las lechuzas de los TIMOS- Dijo Ron con voz alegre, luego la miro- Solo que la tuya no venia-

-Dumbledore me dio esto- dijo Hermione alzando las tres cartas con nerviosismo- Supongo que son los resultados de mis TIMOS-

{oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!} pensaba internamente.

-Ábrelas- dijo Ron sacando una de su bolsillo.

-Sólo he suspendido Adivinación e Historia de la Magia, las que menos me importan. A ver las tuyas- Hermione echo una mirada rápida a su pergamino, no tenia ningún excelente pero si muchas "A" y par de "S"- No me ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?-

-¡Enhorabuena! -dijo Ginny desde un rincón muy entretenida con una carta- ¡Siete TIMOS! ¡Más de los que consiguieron Fred y George juntos!-

-No es nada- dijo Ron avergonzado.- Pero vamos abre la tuya, quiero ver que es-

-Seas impaciente- amonesto Hermione, sus padres solo rieron un poco.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo ni pío. Al final, Hermione consiguió abrir el sombre con manos temblorosas y sacó la hoja de pergamino que contenía.

"TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS:

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

SUSPENSOS:

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troll (T)

RESULTADOS DE HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER

Encantamientos : E

Transformaciones : E

Herbología : E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras : E

Estudio de Runas Antiguas :E

Pociones: E

Aritmancia : E

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas : E

Astronomía : E

Historia de la Magia : E "

Hermione releyó varias veces sin poderlo creer, mientras mas revisaba una y otra vez mas se hacia una sonrisa en sus labios. Esos resultados eran en parte por el gran apoyo que le dio Harry.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- soltó Ron mientras daba un salto- ¡Todo extraordinarios! ¡Esto debe ser el mejor resultado de este año!-

-Felicidad, esa es mi niña hermosa- dijo su padre abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Es estupendo, aunque si hubieras sacado notar normales hubiéramos estado igual de orgullosos- dijo su madre después de que sonreía como no lo hacia desde que se entero que ella estaba inmiscuida en una guerra.

-Seras la mejor de todo Hogwarts- dijo Sofí abrazándola, mientras que ella le sonreía.

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione viendo La otra carta en sus manos.

-¿Quien mas que tu sacarina todo bien?- dijo Ron abriendo los ojos grandes.

Abrió el sobre con manos firmes y leyó.

"RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER

Encantamientos : E

Transformaciones : E

Herbología : E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras : E

Estudio de Runas Antiguas :S

Pociones: E

Adivinación : I

Aritmancia : S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas : E

Astronomía : E

Historia de la Magia : E

Estudios Muggles : T "

-¿ Una "T" ?- dijeron todos mirándola.

-Nunca hizo el examen de estudios muggles- dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio- Y la adivinación nunca se le dio bien, a menos que sea a la forma que lo ven los centauros-

-¿Centauros?-pregunto Fleur entrando a lado de la señora Weasley que parecía harta.

-Harry saco 9 timos, y Hermione todos los que hizo- dijo Ron mirando a su madre.- ¡Es genial ¿verdad?!-

-Una sorpresa de verdad, increíble- dijo la señora Weasley revolviendo el pelo a Hermione.

-'En Bouxbatons no se califica de esa fogma'- dijo Fleur sentándose a lado de Ginny que guardo de golpe la carta.- 'Es mas exámenes constantes paga pgomediag al final'-

\- ¡Bueno, ya somos estudiantes de ÉXTASIS! -se alegró Ron, sonriente- ¿Que sera la comida, mamá? Se me antojan las salchichas-

-¿Y esa ultima carta Hermione?-pregunto Sofí mirándola.

-No lo se, nunca vi una así- dijo Hermione mostrándola.

-¡Por Morgana!-pego un grito ahogado la señora Weasley tapándose la boca.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntaron sus padres.

-Vamos queridas léela ahora- dijo la señora Weasley apresurando la.

Hermione abrió el sobre, encontrando una carta igual de llamativa que el sobre, solo que tenia letras de color rojo intenso. La leyo en voz alta.

"Estima señorita Hermione Granger.

Es un placer para mi, como Profesora y jefa de casa Griffyndor, enviarle esta carta para informarle que la seleccione para premio anual de este año. Sus destacables notas desde primer año, su apoyo al colegio y también su indiscutible comportamiento le ha echo acreedora a el puesto. Como un caso mas que excepcional, ya que aun cursa el sexto curso en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, pero el director y una servidora no creemos que nadie mas merezca el puesto mas que usted.

Hermione Jean Granger a partir del 1 de septiembre tomara parte como premio anual de la casa de Griffyndor, también de todo el colegio. Sus obligaciones y deberes se le informara a principios del curso, donde también se le dará su lugar correspondiente junto a todos los nombres que han llegado a obtener el puesto.

Sin mas por el momento, se despide la profesora Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore" **(caos: No escribí el nombre completo por que me da flojera)**

Hermione no podía quitar los ojos de la carta, ya que abajo de los nombres tenían la firma de ambos y en medio lucia el sello que lo hacia oficial. Hacia meses hubiera saltado de alegría, llorado e incluso pavonearse lo a Ron durante Horas o Días. En ese momento solo pudo pensar en que lejos, en un lugar desconocido para ella Harry estaba luchando con muchas cosas solo y sin nadie que le ayudara. Mientras ella estaba en la madriguera con sus padres, Sofí, los Weasley e incluso viendo a Dumbledore, recibiendo sus TIMOS y un nuevo puesto en el colegio. No pudo mas que cuestionarle como reaccionaria su prometido al enterarse que ella era premio anual un año antes de cualquier otro.

La felicitaron de nuevo, le abrazaron y la señora Weasley prometió una pequeña fiesta en la noche para celebrar. Debia estar feliz, solo deseaba sentir los labios de Harry en ese momento y escuchar como le decía al oído "Esa es mi Mione".


	63. Capitulo 63- Camelot

_**Primer capitulo del año, me emociona mucho subirlo, se que tarde mas de lo esperado. Solo que como es comienzo del 2019 he tenido bastante que hacer. Y estoy trabajando en un proyecto especial, y si funciona estoy seguro que a muchos sorprenderá de verdad. Mándenme toda su buena vibra para que salga bien y rueguen por que no tengan un bloqueo mental, ya que esto sera una bomba si sale como yo deseo.**_

 _ **Una vez mas a todos ustedes. " GRACIAS POR UN INCREÍBLE AÑO JUNTO A MI Y ESPERO PODER SEGUIR CON USTEDES DURANTE 2019."**_

 _ **Y como siempre, lean, disfruten y dejen su Reviews. De un amigo que le encanta estar imaginando: Dazeas Caos**_

* * *

Todos los Derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capitulo 63.- Camelot.**

Si una semana puede ser deprimente, esa fue en la que Harry cumplió sus 16 aunque claro que el no estaba y por lo tanto todos estuvieron deprimidos. Hermione intento resistirlo, el ambiente no le ayudo. Toda la mañana se la paso ocupada trabajando en los deberes que le impuso a Ron, Sofi y Ginny, aunque ninguno de los tres estuvo de acuerdo en seguir su régimen de entrenamiento, ese día en especial se dedicaron a distraerla. Aunque en su mente estaba con su novio, cada segundo, cada minuto de ese día no dejo de pensar en donde estaría, en si el estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, pero lo que mas pensaba era en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Esa noche intento ser dura con sigo misma y no soltar ese gran cumulo de dolor que apuñalaba su corazón. Pero en cuanto se acostó y supo que ese día termino, su control se perdió en un segundo. Soltó un lastimero gemido, cubrió su rostro con la almohada y dejo que se empapara de las gruesas lágrimas que salían por centésima vez. Sofi que también estuvo deprimida no dijo nada, aunque claro que le tomo la mano y le apretó con suavidad, luego se pego a ella para abrazarla. Amabas esa noche lloraron por una hora hasta que el cansancio les hizo cerrar los ojos.

En la mañana nadie pregunto por que lucían con los ojos hinchados.

Y las siguientes semanas, pasaba gran parte del tiempo estudiando los libros de la biblioteca infinita, así como también ayudando a Sofi, Ginny y Ron con sus entrenamientos personalizados, diseñados y impuestos por ella. Se quejaban todo el tiempo sobre lo que podrían estar haciendo; Ginny mandando mensajes a sus amigas y a su posible siguiente conquista, en cuanto a Ron practicando Quidditch o flojeando como siempre, le agradecía a Sofi que ella no fuera de esa forma. Le costaba despertarse cada mañana, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hacia comenzaba con su rutinas diarias o sus practicas, y si no entendía algo de inmediato le preguntaba.

Estar en la madriguera le dio otro aire a su vida familiar, sus padres pasaban la mañana ayudando con placer a la señora Weasley. Las madres se sentaban en el patio con una tetera y un montón de entremeses para platicar sobre todo lo que pudieran. Mágico o no mágico. Su padre se había encargado de hacer casi un manual de reparación para el señor Weasley que últimamente aparecía temprano para inmediatamente después ambos desaparecieran en el garaje, su madre ya decía que parecían hermanos. Ella tenia mas tiempo para pasar por todo el entrenamiento que realizaban, y con las comidas de la señora Weasley (tres enormes platos al día) estaba segura que nutrimentos no le faltaban.

Intentaban que fueran unas felices y tranquilas vacaciones. Si no fuera por que se sentía la tensión todos los días al ver las noticias de desapariciones, extraños accidentes e incluso algunas muertes. Varias desapariciones eran echas por la orden que habían adoptado el sistema de Hermione y con casi un 75% de efectividad evitaban los secuestros. Algunos días ni siquiera tenían que esperar al profeta, llamaban al señor Weasley o a Bill de sorpresa y de inmediato sabían que algo horrible pasaba.

A dos semanas de el reingreso a Hogwarts se presentaron Remus y Sirius con truculentas noticias, ambos parecían que cambiaron de lugares, el jubilo de Sirius ahora lo lucia Remus, y el padrino de Harry lucia como si hubiera corrido 10 maratones seguidos. Uno con ropa bien arreglada y peinado, el otro con la ropa riada, sucia y su olor era a vagabundo.

-Se han producido ataques de dementores -anunció Lupin mientras la señora Weasley le servía un suculento trozo de carne- Han encontrado el cadáver de Igor Karkarov en una choza, en el norte; los asesinos dejaron la Marca Tenebrosa. La verdad es que me sorprende que Karkarov siguiera con vida un año después de haber abandonado a los mortífagos; si no recuerdo mal, Regulus…-

-¡Lupin!- gruño Sirius mirándolo con los ojos rojos e intentando acabar su comida.

-Vamos Sirius, era tu Hermano y al final de todo se dio cuenta de que estaba mal y deserto- dijo Lupin mordiendo su carne a medio coser.

-Creo… Supongo que tienes razón- gruño nuevamente Sirius esta vez volteando a Hermione que los miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Mi… hermano… no duro mas de unos días al ser cazado por los Mortifagos-

-Basta-dijo la señora Weasley arrugando el entrecejo-¿ Que les parece si hablamos de otra…?-

-¿Te has enterado de lo de Florean Fortescue, Remus? -preguntó Bill, mientras sostenía a Fleur por la cintura y ella no paraba de servir vino- El dueño de la…-

-… ¿ El heladero del callejón Diagon? -terció Hermione, sintiendo una desagradable sensación de vacío en el estómago- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Tal como ha quedado la tienda, parece que se lo han llevado.-

-¿Igual que a Ollivander?-pregunto esta vez Sofi quien estaba entretenida leyendo "Mil y un curas para toda enfermedad"

-Pero ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron mientras la señora Weasley fulminaba a su hijo Bill con la mirada.- Entiendo lo de Ollivander, un fabricante de varitas que podría crearlas para ellos o información sobre como aumentar el poder de alguna le es de utilidad. ¿Que necesitan de un Heladero?-

-Helados gratis seguro que no- dijo el Señor Weasley mirando uno de sus cachivaches mientras que su padre lo ayudaba a repararlo- Era… es un gran Historiador y podría también tener información que le ayude en la guerra-

-O hacer algo que le molesto a los Mortifagos- dijo su madre mirando como la señora Weasley fruncía cada vez mas el ceño.- Aunque puede que lo estemos pensando demasiado, tal vez solo sea para demostrar su poder-

La miraron como si ella tuviera la respuesta a todo. Hermione cada vez mas pensaba que la señora Weasley explotaría. Y solo giro la miraba buscando algo con que distraer a todos, y lo encontró, una cabellera color rosa que salia de la chimenea seguida de Charlie.

-¡Eh!- Exclamo agradeciendo la aparición de ambos-¡Miren quien esta aquí!-

-¡Hola!- saludo Tonks dando un salto y ruborizándose al mirar a Lupin.

Lupin volteo como exorcizado, presiono demasiado su cuchillo en la carne que salto liquido y termino sobre la mejilla de Sirius, el resto del almuerzo puso una sonrisa boba. Al parecer Sirius estaba bastante cansado, ya que no aprovecho la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo. La merienda termino cuando empezaron a recoger la mesa, cada quien fue a hacer algo, incluso Lupin que salio sospechosamente detrás de la Aurora. Sirius por su lado fue adentro, tomo el sillón de tres plazas y se recostó, para segundos después comenzar a roncar estrepitosamente. Nadie lo despertó por mas que lo intentaron.

Al día siguiente Hermione veía como Sofi leía junto al cuerpo de Sirius, que aunque no lo creyera seguía dormido y roncando. Estaba a punto de sentarse a leer cuando escucho el cristal ser golpeado varias veces. En el canto estaba Hedwing, Pig y Errol cada una con una carta en sus patas.

-Las cartas de Hogwarts- grito Sofi, tan rápido como se podía llego a la ventana la abrió y las lechuzas entraron de golpe.

Hedwin entrego sus cartas a Hermione y Sofi, Errol llevaba la de Ginny y Pig ( **: perdonen pero no** **pondré** **su nombre completo, es complicado** ) la de Ron. La lista de libros eran todas diferente, incluso la de Ron ya que algunas materias no las tomaría ese curso. Pero lo que si pedían era un montón de ingredientes para pociones, un nuevo juego de probetas y un caldero de plata.

-Genial, no son muchos- dijo Ron al ver su lista.-¿Que tal la tuya, premio anual?-

-Cállate-ordeno Hermione inspeccionando el reloj biblioteca y monedero, tenia los libros, en cuanto a los ingredientes ya no tenia y esperaba que aceptaran el caldero de Oro que dejo Harry.

-¿Caldero de Plata?-pregunto Ginny al ver la lista.- ¡Eso es caro! ¿Quien lo pediría?-

-Slughorn- susurro Hermione medio molesta por que el profesor no pensara en la posibilidad económica de cada alumno.

-¿¡Son las listas!?-pregunto su madre al entrar con la señora Weasley.

-Si, pidieron un caldero de Plata- dijo Ron masticando algo.

-¡Ohh!- salto la señora Weasley miro a otro lado como si esperara que no notaran la preocupación.- Siempre nos la hemos apañado-

-Podrías decirles a Fred o George, esos dos seguro tienen uno-dijo Ginny enseñándole la lista a la señora Weasley.

-Puede ser- contesto la señora Weasley, mientras repasaba la lista de todos los libros que tendría que comprar- Me temo que ahora que ya tienen sus listas no podremos esperar mucho para ir al callejón. Iremos el sábado, si su padre no tiene que trabajar. No pienso ir de compras sin el.-

-¿De verdad crees que Voldemort podría estar escondido detrás de un estante de Flourish y Blotts, mamá? - se burló Ron.

-¡Como si Fortescue y Ollivander se hubieran ido de vacaciones! -replicó ella, que se exaltaba con facilidad últimamente- Si consideras que la seguridad es un tema para hacer chistes, puedes quedarte aquí y ya te traeré yo las cosas.-

-¡No, no! ¡Quiero ir, quiero ver la tienda de Fred y George! -se apresuró a decir Ron.-Pero… pero… pero...-

Hermione estaba a punto de reírse de Ron, a no ser por que se quedo mirando a Sirius.

-Sirius… si… Sirius podría acompañarlos-dijo Ron señalando al sillón.

-¡Jovencito!-dijo la señora Weasley revisando, como cada hora, el reloj que señalaba todas las manecillas "peligro de muerte.- No abuses...-

-Esta bien Molly, Yo los acompaño- dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos, lucia mas recuperado y menos pálido.- Después de todo necesito un leve descanso para continuar-

-¡Seguro!-pregunto su madre mirándolo ya sentado y estirándose mientras le tronaban todas las coyunturas.

-Claro- dijo Sirius- Además necesito tener un tiempo con los chicos, me empiezo a sentir viejo-

Se miraron entre todos por las palabras del ex reo. Hermione avanzo al sillín y le miro de reojo, fue suficiente para saber que no solo se trataba de tener un descanso o pasar el tiempo con ellos, algo quería decirles.

-Supongo que si tuviéramos a otro para acompañarlos-dijo La señora Weasley buscando algo entre el cesto de ropa limpia y sacando un pergamino - Bill tendrá descanso mañana. Si no puedes Sirius...-

-Ya lo dije, yo los acompaño- gruño Sirius para volverse acostar.- Eso solo significa mas descanso para mi-

-A todo esto.-dijo la señora Weasley intrigada-¿Que tanto has estado haciendo? En todas las vacaciones solo te hemos visto dos veces-

-Es un encargo de Dumbledore, una búsqueda- dijo Sirius cerrando sus ojos.

Intento seguir preguntando, pero al ver que Sirius paresia dormido la señora Weasley salio de la habitación algo enojada. Al escuchar su voz lejos abrió los ojos sonrío a Hermione, para después de verdad dormirse.

Al siguiente día Ron procuro levantarse temprano, Sofi bajo con el cabello desarreglado y Ginny estaba contando sus ahorros que podría gastar en la tienda de sus hermanos. Durante el desayuno todos estaban algo tensos sobre todos sus padres que pensaban que salir era peligroso. Bill, estaba aferrado a la mano de Fleur que esperaba un gran "día de compras". Ginny lucio molesta en cuanto se entero que también los acompañaría. Bill antes de salir le pasó a Hermione un pequeño pedazo de pergamino de color canela. Llena de dados sobre retiro de dinero, también el numero de su cuenta y el nombre de Apathio.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Hermione mirando desconcertada a Bill.

-Para sacar tu dinero-dijo Atrayendo la atención de todos.-Saque el fromato y lo llene, solo falta el numero a retirar de tu cámara acorazada, por que ahora con las nuevas regulaciones de los duendes los usuarios de las cámaras tardan mas de cinco horas en acceder a su oro. No estábamos seguros cuanto tardaríamos en sacar el dinero, parece que es mas sencillo en cámaras como la tuya. Solo unas tres horas en sacar el formato. Hoy llegaremos y de inmediato iras con tu gerente-

-¿Solamente 3 horas?-pregunto Ron, mirando el saco que era bastante grande.

-'Y eso fue gapido'- menciono Fleur- 'A la pobge Susan McTinon le llevo 6 hogas sacaglo y unas dos mas en veg a su gegente'-

-Gracias Bill- dijo Hermione, guardando su formato de cita en el monedero.

-'Siempge tan atento' -le susurró Fleur a Bill con adoración mientras le acariciaba la nariz. Ginny, a espaldas de Fleur, simuló vomitar en su cuenco de cereales; Hermione giro la vista y se atragantó con los copos de maíz.

Hacía un día oscuro y nublado casi como todo el tiempo desde lo del ministerio. Cuando salieron de la casa abrochándose las capas, uno de los coches especiales del Ministerio de Magia, en los que ya había viajado, los esperaba en el jardín delantero.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto Hermione a Sirius que lucia casi el mismo después de recibir un baño matutino, por lo menos ya no olía a vagabundo.

-Es solo una suposición- dijo Sirius entrando en el coche seguido de Hermione- Pero creo que el ministerio espera que la Orden y los Pendragon estén de su lado en la guerra, y para eso necesitan mantenernos contentos-

-Contentos con ellos no estamos- dijo Ron estirando los brazos y piernas con comodidad mientras el coche arrancaba y se alejaba de la madriguera.

-Luces bastante contento Ron- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

Hermione se despedía con la mano de sus padres que decidieron quedarse junto a Sofi que estaba furiosa por no poder ir al callejón. Había abogado por ella, pero al ser menor incluso que Ginny y aun luciendo mucho menor a su edad real era difícil decir que era capas de defenderse sola. Sofi grito que tenia 14 años al decir la señora Weasley que una niña de 12 años era un blanco fácil en estos tiempos. Al final su madre intervino y Sofi acepto solo por que estaba bastante avergonzada por haber gritado. Ya en la noche, Hermione le prometió que le llevaría un regalo del callejón.

-Pero no se acostumbren, lo hacen porque somos demasiados para viajar al caldero por algún otro medio.- advirtió el señor Weasley, volviéndose para mirarlo. Su esposa y él iban delante, junto al chófer oficial; el asiento del pasajero se había extendido y convertido en una especie de sofá de dos plazas- En el Caldero Chorreante se nos unirá otro destacamento de seguridad.-

-¿Y el noctambulo?-pregunto Hermione mirando el desagrado de casi todos en el coche.

-No es tan seguro- respondió seco la señora Weasley.

Hermione miro por la ventanilla, ¿Destacamento? Se preguntaba algo enojada, esperaba que no fuera alguna estúpida orden de Dumbledore o de el Ministro. Sin embargo empezaba a sentir que Harry tenia razón, tanta seguridad, todos los favores y cosas que hacían por ella, era como si la aprisionaran. Necesitaba espacio para poderse mover y hacer lo que tenia planeado. Mientras Sirius platicaba con los señores Weasley, y Ron disfrutaba a sus anchas, Ginny gruñia viendo como Bill y Fleur estaban pegaditos y sonriendo. Ella esperaba que se le ocurriera algo. Tenia un bloqueo mental.

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció el chófer tras un rato asombrosamente corto, y detenía el coche frente al Caldero Chorreante- Me han ordenado que los espere aquí. ¿Tienen idea de cuánto tardarán?-

-Calculo que un par de horas -contestó el señor Weasley.

-¿Tiene algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto Hermione mirando al chofer, aunque llevaba su uniforme de Auror ella no terminaba de confiarse.

-Al parecer… no- contesto molesto y inclino el asiento para recostarse- Despiértenme cuando nos vallamos-

Bajaron mientras el Auror lucia ya despreocupado. El corazón le dio un vuelco: no había ningún Auror esperándolos fuera de la taberna, sino la gigantesca y barbuda figura de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, que llevaba un largo abrigo de piel de castor. Al ver a Hermione, sonrió sin prestar atención a las asustadas miradas de los muggles que pasaban por allí.

-¡Hermione! -bramó, y en cuanto la abrazó casi le tritura los huesos.- Yo necesito saber… intente comunicarme contigo pero no pude, quería saber, necesito...- Gimio Hagrid con la voz casi en llanto mientras ella miraba como le resbalaban gruesas lágrimas y se perdían dentro de su barba.- Lo lamento, lamento que no me comunicara contigo que… es que es tan triste-

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione palmeando le el hombro, que era lo que alcanzaba si se paraba de puntitas- El esta bien-

Hagrid la miro con insistencia.

-Esta vivo, y regresara- aseguro Hermione. Encontró el valor que necesitaba y sonrío.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto con la voz mas fuerte de lo que todos querían. Ya que giraron la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles como si buscaran ha alquilen que no encajara, pero ellos eran los que no encajaban en ese barrio.

-Como siempre- aseguro y Hagrid sonrío tanto que incluso le pareció dispuesto a saltar de emoción,- ¡No sabíamos que el "destacamento de seguridad" eras tú!- continuo antes de que si saltara.

-Ya. Verás, el ministerio pretendía enviar un puñado de aurores, pero Dumbledore dijo que eso era excesivo y que yo podía encargarme - explicó Hagrid con orgullo, sacando pecho y metiendo los pulgares en los bolsillos. -Gracias, Hermione-

-¿De que?, solo soy la mensajera- dijo mientras veía como los señores Weasley abrían la puerta de la taberna.

\- ¡En marcha!- exclamó Hagrid mas contento que cuando llegaron, y al punto se corrigió- Molly, Arthur, vosotros primero.-

Era la primera vez que el Caldero Chorreante estaba vacío. Aparte del arrugado y desdentado tabernero, Tom, no había ni un cliente. Al verlos entrar sonrió ilusionado, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Hagrid anunció dándose importancia:

-Hoy sólo estamos de paso, Tom. Espero que lo entiendas. Asuntos de Hogwarts, ya sabes.-

-Por supuesto- gruño y saco un trapo para limpiar la barra que lucia como nunca antes, brillaba de lo pulida que estaba.

Hermione, Hagrid y los Weasley cruzaron el local y salieron al pequeño y frío patio trasero, donde estaban los cubos de basura. Hagrid levantó su paraguas rosa y dio unos golpecitos en determinado ladrillo de la pared, que se abrió al instante para formar un arco que daba a una tortuosa calle adoquinada. El callejón Diagon había cambiado: los llamativos y destellantes escaparates donde se exhibían libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones y calderos, ahora quedaban ocultos detrás de los enormes carteles de color morado del Ministerio de Magia que había pegados en los cristales. Algunos carteles tenían fotografías animadas en blanco y negro de Mortifagos que andaban sueltos: Bellatrix Lestrange, por ejemplo, miraba con desdén desde el escaparate de la botica más cercano.

Varias ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones, entre ellas las de la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Por lo demás, en diversos puntos de la calle habían surgido tenderetes destartalados; en uno de ellos, instalado enfrente de Flourish y Blotts bajo un sucio toldo a rayas, un letrero rezaba: "Eficaces amuletos contra hombres lobo, dementores e inferi." Un brujo menudo y con mala pinta hacía tintinear un montón de cadenas con símbolos de plata que, colgadas de los brazos, ofrecía a los peatones.

-¿No quiere una para su hijita, señora? -abordó a la señora Weasley lanzándole una lasciva mirada a Ginny -¿Para proteger su hermoso cuello?-

-Si estuviera de servicio… -masculló el señor Weasley mirando con ira al vendedor de amuletos. No termino por que Hermione avanzo al vendedor y miro los amuletos.

-¿Proteger su cuello?- pregunto Hermione al vendedor.

-De los hombres lobo- declaro el vendedor.

-¡Hermione, tenemos prisa!- Dijo la señora Weasley alterada.

-Un momento- dijo Hermione estirando la mano para tomar uno de los collares y antes de que el sujeto hiciera algo ella vacío un poco de su magia en las runas que se escribían- Espero esto sea suficiente para que no vuelva a amenazar a mis amigos o a nadie. La siguiente vez que lo vea me asegurare de que no pueda vender nada-

Alejo su mano, el vendedor estaba a punto de decir algo y por toda acción los eslabones del collar se separaron y empezaron a rebotar en el lanzo para atraparlos, pero cada que obtenía uno de ellos estos rebotaban a su frente empujándolo con fuerza y tirándolo al suelo. Hermione se alejo mirando como el hombre les intentaba maldecir, pero los traviesos eslabones se metían en su boca e impedían cualquier acción.

-¿Hermione, que has echo?-pregunto la señora Weasley con la boca abierta.

-Nada mas que enseñarle una lección- dijo como si nada, empujando a Ron para que caminara.

El solo miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Donde lo aprendiste? Es magia sin varita y...- dijo Bill mirándola con un gesto de que parecía comprender algo.

-No se mucho de la magia sin varita, si se algo de esa magia son por los libros que he leído-dijo Hermione con rapidez para evitar que hablara de cualquier otra cosa.

El señor Weasley la miro, estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando Sirius le tomo el hombro y sonrío.

-Esa es mi ahijada. Ahora que les parece si nos dividimos para hacer todo mas rápido- dijo Sirius señalando el callejón.

-Primero debo sacar dinero de Gringgots.- dijo Hermione señalando el banco.

-Correcto- dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla- Yo te acompaño-

-Nosotros iremos a Madame Malkin; Ron ya enseña demasiado los tobillos y Ginny quiere una túnica nueva. Vamos, por aquí…- señalo la señora Weasley.

-Molly, Yo iré con ellos, te parece si vas con Hagrid a comparar los libros- objetó su marido.

-No sé, no sé - respondió ella, angustiada; era evidente que se debatía entre el deseo de terminar las compras deprisa y el de mantener unido el grupo- Esta bien...-

Después se dirigían todos a sitios distintos, Sirius sonreía un poco bobo y Hermione deducio el porque.

-¿Veras ha Támara?- dijo Hermione al llegar al banco. Sirius alzo una ceja, la miro unos momentos.

-No es necesario que intentes dejarme a un lado señorita, solo dilo y te daré un tiempo a solas con tu gerente. - dijo Sirius con voz cansada, Hermione estaba a punto de contradecirlo- Aunque no niego que esa también era mi intención. ¿Te parece encontrarnos en una hora?-

-Correcto- dijo Hermione mirando que el banco de igual forma cambio. De un lado estaba una enorme fila de duendes que atendían a un par de clientes, pero en cuanto terminaban con uno pasaban al siguiente duende, era como si revisaran datos y demás cosas que llevaban los magos.

-Esta algo desolado hoy- dijo Sirius señalando a arriba.

Hermione nunca lo vio en persona, sin embargo tenia ese recuerdo de Harry y sabia a la perfección que el que estaba observando desde la parte mas alta del banco era Ragnok. El cual miraba a todos como si escudriñara su alma. Continuaron hasta llegar casi a donde estaba el líder de la nación duende. Un par de duendes mal encarados lo detuvieron.

-¡Nombres!- ordeno uno de ellos con voz gruesa.

-Hermione Granger, vengo a ver a Apathio- dijo Hermione sacando el formulario que le dio Bill.

-Sirius Black, vengo a ver a Támara HallWhite- dijo Sirius con firmeza, pareciendo algo despectivo, sin embargo no tenia formulario y los duendes lo vieron durante unos segundos.

-¡DÉJENLOS PASAR!-Grito Ragnok desde donde estaba, y antes de obedecer la orden de su líder los duendes se vieron sorprendidos.

Hermione intento no girar la cabeza, sabiendo que detrás de ella cada uno de los duendes e incluso los que estaban en el banco los miraba de la misma forma que los guardias duendes.

-Es un placer saludarlo- Dijeron Hermione y Sirius con una reverencia al estar mas cerca de Ragnok y solo asintio la. Camino siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron, solo que al pasar a lado de la silla de Ragnok este se levanto, sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Quería decir que conocía el camino de memoria, solo que por la expresión del líder duende que estaba haciéndolo por otra razón que cortesía.

-Hasta aquí llega Señor Black- indico Ragnok una de las tantas puertas que daban a los cuartos donde se atendían los gerentes de cuenta.- Sígame Lady Granger- Ordeno con voz fuerte. Sin pararse continuo caminando.

Sirius le repitió que la esperaría en la entrada del banco, acto seguido ella continuo caminando e intento alcanzar a Ragnok el cual caminaba apresurado, moviendo algo en su mano. Continuaron de frente, incluso cuando se acabaron las puertas de los gerentes, se adentraron a un pasillo iluminado con piedras que parecían diamantes y columnas gruesas echas de mármol. Giraron dos veces a la derecha, y una mas a la izquierda, hasta que llegaron a una escalera de madera brillosa y comenzaron a subir. Se pregunto mas de una vez a donde la estaría llevando, pero por su propia seguridad llevaba bajo la manga la varita. La escalera se bifurco, tomaron hacia la derecha y al final de un pasillo, decorado con pinturas sobre duendes y exóticos tesoros, llegaron a una doble puerta labrada madera. Le sorprendio ver una placa de oro que tenia grabado con rubíes el nombre de Apathio y debajo mucho mas pequeño la leyenda "Gerente de cuentas VIM's&W's" (Very important Magician's & Witch's).

Ragnok toco con la palma la puerta, esta comenzó a abrirse despacio y de forma que mostrara lentamente el interior. Un lugar demasiado grande para ser solo una oficina con el piso alfombrado de color crema, las paredes con acabados hermosos, una gran chimenea encendida con un fuego color azul, el escritorio parecía echo con un solo y enorme trocó. Abrió la boca al ver todo un mudo lleno de portafolios enormes con diferentes nombres. Sobre el escritorio descansaban mas de un tintero, cada uno con diferente color, pergaminos con colores exóticos, y un cristal trasparente que no tenia nada pero Hermione supuso que serbia para que Ragnok o sus superiores a Apathio se comunicaran con el.

-¿Se puede pasar?-pregunto Ragnok, aunque para Hermione era una pregunta fuera de lugar ya que la puerta estaba abierta mostrando todo el lugar.

-Si, adelante- contesto la voz de Apathio, de inmediato lo busco con la vista se encontraba encima de una escalera y revisaba lo que parecía ser un diccionario que contenía todas las palabras del mundo, tan grueso que podría ceder la tabla en la que estaba. Curiosamente era el único sobre ese lugar.

-Hola Apathio, ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?-pregunto Hermione al ver su expresión concentrada en el enorme tomo.

-Me parece que fue cuando vino con Harry, según recuerdo ese día la cuenta Potter se incremento en un ochenta por ciento y solo era la mitad total de su Herencia- dijo Apathio cerrando el libro, y sin que se moviera los peldaños de la escalera comenzaron a descender, los de abajo desaparecían para aparecer arriba y dejar al pequeño duende en el suelo.-Debo decir que esperaba que viniera antes, pero ya que esta aquí espero hablar asuntos delicados con usted-

-Creo que no es el único Apathio- dijo Ragnok acercándose al escritorio tomando la silla, sin pedir permiso se sentó. Apathio solo tubo que mover la mano y apareció una nueva y enfrente de ambos duendes un mullido sillón. Además de una mesa de te con una tetera y un montón de postres.- Pero como es la costumbre de la nación duende, primero la escucharemos Lady-

Se sentó intentando parecer lo mas tranquila posible, solo que estaba nerviosa, tenia mucho de lo que hablar y el tiempo era limitado, de tal forma que lo tendría que resumir en muy pocas palabras y en caso de que se creara algún conflicto intentar llegar a un acuerdo con los dos. Tomo mucho aire en sus pulmones, con lentitud y mirándolos directamente lo saco con lentitud.

-Primero que nada, perdón por no venir antes, como sabrán aun no cumplo mi mayoría de edad y no puedo ir por ahí sin que mi tutor o padres lo aprueben. Ya que estoy aquí tengo varios asuntos que tratar con ustedes. Lo mas importante que necesito resolver, ahora mismo, es sobre la impugnación del testamento de mi novio- dijo Hermione dejando que su tono de mando saliera a flote, después de todo aun lo conservaba, solo que salia a flote cuando era muy seria. Pero algo había cambiado en el, ya no era como lo recordaba, tal vez era su cambio de voz o el echo de que ahora tuviera mucho mas conocimiento y menos nerviosismo, era mucho mas tranquilo y hacia llamar la atención, incluso del líder de la nación duende- A continuación quisiera hablar sobre la posibilidad del manejo de la isla de Harry. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, quisiera un favor personal-

Los duendes asintieron con tranquilidad, Ragnok floto las tazas sirvió el te y atrajo la de ambos, mientras Hermione sonreía y agradecía al recibir la suya. Los tes tomaron un trago largo, sabían que la conversación seria extensa.

-Con respecto a lo de la impugnación de la Herencia, lady Granger, le informo que estamos enterados desde el principio y ya tenemos la disposición para ayudarla. Solo y solo por una razón- dijo Ragnok mirándola con esos ojos fríos.

-¿Y esa razón es?-cuestiono Hermione no despreciando los bocadillos que le ofrecían los duendes.

-El Lord Potter y la nación Duende teníamos un contrato- dijo Ragnok sacando la larga pipa a la cual introdujo algo violeta, aunque lo mas seguro es que fuera extracto de la raíz de Pino lagrimeante que bien serbia para aromatizar y hacer que el fumador fuera menos susceptible a legeremansia o cualquier magia invasiva.

-Estoy enterada de ello y créame el trato sigue en pie- continuo Hermione adelantándose a lo que seguro pensaba.- Por que...-

-Harry no murió-corto Apathio revisando sus papeles sobre el escritorio.- Esa noticia de que murió fue solo un chisme infundado por el mismo Albus Dumbledore, suponemos que para frenar "al que no debe ser nombrado"-

-¿Como sabe esa información?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Hace un año vino el señor Potter, visito a Priscob y me cito para… una oferta que no pude rechazar. Ese día me monstruo que nuestro amado Priscob le dio su marca, señalándolo como un amigo de la nación duende y por lo consiguiente aliado- dijo Ragnok encendiendo la pipa, sus ojos no se retiraban de Hermione que intentaba lucir lo mas tranquila posible- Nuestra marca solo la tienen 2 duende, uno de ellos era Priscob al ser el mas antiguo y el otro es el líder de la nación, yo. Y como espero que entienda esas marcas son transferibles, por motivos de seguridad, sin embargo nunca antes o no escrito en nuestros libros se le a trasferido a un Mago. Por lo que logramos rescatar de un antiguo texto, se dice que si la marca no se trasfiere antes de morir esta pasara al siguiente en rango de la nación duende, sin importar donde o cuando muera-

-Revisamos a nuestros colegas y ninguna marca ha aparecido, por lo consiguiente, Harry sigue vivo- Dijo Apathio, haciendo que Hermione se olvidara de todo lo que había planeado y solo repitiera esas palabras una y otra vez.

Si, el estaba vivo y seguramente estaba intentando regresar de donde quiera que estuviera. Trago duro al percatarse de las miradas de ambos sobre de ella y que llevaba unos minutos sin hablar.

-Entonces caballeros ¿Que razón pude ser la que los lleve a ayudarnos?- pregunto Hermione inclinando su cabeza y posándola sobre su puño, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-Nuestro contrato dice que mientras "Quien no debe ser nombrado" nosotros tenemos que aportar nuestra ayuda- dijo Apathio sacando un pergamino de color dorado intenso. Lo mostró con las clausulas impuestas por ellos dos.

-Lady Granger, permítame felicitarla, usted es la única bruja a la cual las puertas de la nación duende están abiertas- dijo Ragnok con una sonrisa cruel.- Por lo mismo estamos dispuestos a ayudarla en todo-

-Y por la herencia del señor Potter no se preocupe, la cambiaremos a nombre de usted de inme...-

-No- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Ragnok que no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado – La cuenta la quiero congelada, ningún movimiento se podrá hacer, ni trasferencia , ni cambio de dueño, ni para mi ni para nadie. Hasta que Harry regrese-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ragnok mordiendo la pipa-Sacaremos el acero duende de este año y cerraremos la bóveda del lord Potter. Sobre el manejo de la isla… solo podríamos darle acceso si fuera algo mas que solo la novia del Lord Potter.-

-¿Disculpe, a que se refiere?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Me refiero a que sabemos que es su novia, que ustedes mantienen una relación muy cercana, sin embargo eso no significa nada para nosotros- dijo Ragnok mostrando sus dientes, en una mueca de satisfacción- ¿Me entiende lady Granger?-

-Lo entiendo- Contesto.

Hermione estaba pensando en que ella era mas que solo la novia de Harry, ahora era mas, la prometida y si ella era la mas "la mas lista de su generación", ella sabría pasar ese obstáculo. Claro que dejaría su compromiso con Harry como la ultima carta en su baraja. Cruzo su pierna, coloco las manos sobre su rodilla y sonrío de manera dulce, como si viera a un ser querido.

-Yo solo pensaba que podría ocuparla para los Pendragon, ya saben nuestro colegio, aquel donde entrenamos alumnos para el levantamiento contra lord Voldemort. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada si ustedes no me permiten tener el control- dijo Hermione dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿La utilizara para enfrentar a Voldemort?-pregunto Apathio mirando de reojo a Ragnok que comenzaba apretar los dientes con demasiada fuerza, dejando marcas en la pipa.- Eso no lo menciono antes-

-Creí que estaba implícito- contesto Hermione tomando otro trago de te, mirando como Ragnok le miraba ya no con superioridad, era como si viera a un potencial problema.- Pero como he dicho no importa si...-

-Le daremos los papeles concernientes para que pueda tomar decisiones sobre de la isla e incluso el secreto de donde se encuentra, supongo que los elfos que atienden a Lord Potter la llevaran de inmediato - continuo Ragnok sin dejar que ella continuara con su pequeño monologo.- Siendo para contrarrestar al Lord Voldemort no podemos negarnos. Pero permítame decirle que si en algún punto nos enteramos que no se ha ocupado para ese propósito Lady, el Lord y usted tendrán que responder ante las antiguas leyes de los Duendes-

-Mi estimado Ragnok ¿Para que mas quisiera toda una isla?-pregunto Hermione sin desviar la mirada del duende que la veía con tal fuerza que podría estar mismo compitiendo. - Estoy segura que mi novio estará feliz de recibir la ayuda de usted, no dudo que le devolverá al favor proporcionalmente-

Esa fuerza se perdió, se relamió los labios y se estrujo ambas manos, seguro de recibir una buena tajada en un futuro. Hermione no pudo evitar una leve risita al percatarse que los duendes de verdad eran muy avariciosos, que no cambiarían en ninguna época y que después de todo, el oro era primordial. Apathio era otra historia, el se encargaba de hacer el papeleo mientras el líder duende estaba perdido en los galeones.

-Como he mencionado, necesito un favor-dijo Hermione llevando los brazos y cruzándolos sobre el pecho, como indicándoles que lo siguiente seria un tema mucho mas delicado.

-Usted dirá- contesto Ragnok en su ensoñación.

-Deseo que toda la información compartida desde este momento, solo sea para ustedes dos y nada mas- dijo Hermione aun mas firme.

Ragnok al fin reacciono, miro a Apathio que también lo miro, luego la miraron por un minuto al menos y asintieron alzando la mano, un leve destello morado indico que ellos no podrían comentarlo a nadie.

-¿Conocen la existencia de los Horrocruxes?-pregunto Hermione apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo un leve enojo al pensar en esos objetos que hacían sufrir tanto a Harry.

-¡Horrocruxes!-medio gritaron ambos, alterando a Hermione que esperaba una negativa.

-¡Esos objetos estan fuera de toda discusion! ¡Nosotros los duendes no nos metemos en tales atrocidades! ¡Cualquier duende que se atreva si quiera a mencionar tal magia negra es considerado un traidor y se ejecuta de inmediato!-gruño Ragnok y de la apertura en su pipa salio una llamarada rojo oscuro, la oficina se lleno de un olor a flores y fruta recién cortada, pero la atención aumento en su pequeño cuerpo.-¡¿Qué quiere usted con esos objetos?!-

-Tranquilo- ordeno Hermione intentando no dejarse llevar por sacar la varita, echarle encima un hechizo relajante o borrarle la memoria a ambos. Espero a que lo hiciera, al contrario comenzó a hiperventilar.- Lo que yo quiero es destruir esos inmundos objetos-

-¿Destruir?-pregunto Apathio encogido en su haciendo intentando lucir mucho mas pequeño de lo que ya era.

-¡¿Acaso alguien los ha creado?!- pregunto Ragnok agitándose mas- ¡Eso no es posible!-

-Lo es – dijo Hermione con lentitud, esperaba que con lo siguiente el duende entendiera- Por varias fuentes fidedignas nos hemos enterado de que Tom riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort ha creado estos Horrocruxes-

Dejo caer la pipa, dejando un reguero de ceniza en el escritorio de Apathio, el cual no estaba mejor la pluma que sostenía hacia tan solo un segundo atrás estaba en el suelo manchando la alfombra. Ragnok paso una de sus manazas sobre su frente que se había perlado de sudor, dejo salir un ruido extraño antes de volverla a ver a los ojos.

-¿Esta...segura?- pregunto.

-Ya hemos encontrado varios- respondió Hermione asintiendo- Pero creemos que nos faltan uno o dos por localizar-

-¿Dos?-pregunto Apathio con manos temblorosas-¿El que no debe ser nombrado ha echo mas de Dos?-

-Si, no les diere cuantos, pero estoy segura que uno de ellos se encuentra aquí- dijo Hermione señalando hacia abajo y pensando en los cientos de metros de pasadizos, bóvedas y tesoros que se escondían debajo de ellos.

-¡¿EN MI BANCO?!-grito a todo pulmón Ragnok ya no asustado, estaba fuera de sus cabales, mostraba todos sus dientes y gruñía como una bestia.-¡SACRILEGIO!-

-Ese es mi favor personal, ¿Podrían buscarlo en las bóvedas?- dijo Hermione continuando antes de que esa conversación se alargara por otra hora.- Y en caso de que encuentre alguno, ¿Entregármelo?-

El duende salto de su asiento, antes de que avanzara Apathio le detuvo, seguramente tenia que estar bastante molesto para que alguien mas hablara por el.

-Hermione, podemos inspeccionar las bóvedas en busca de artefactos oscuros, en este caso especifico, Horrocrux. Sin embargo los duendes resguardamos esos objetos, no podemos tomar nada y dárselo a otra persona. Lo que se podría hacer es informar a la persona de la bóveda que se tiene que hacer el retiro del objeto en cuestión de inmediato o se impondrá una multa muy severa. Pero como digo ninguno de esos objetos puede salir en manos de alguien a quien no le pertenezca la bóveda. Es terrible la situación, pero así es nuestra ley.- indico Apathio intentando calmar a Ragnok que miraba a todos lados queriendo destrozar algo, de los oídos le salia humo que formaba horrorosas imágenes de muerte.

Ella dejo salir un suspiro cansado, antes de regresar la vista al líder de la nación.

-Entiendo. Entonces cambiare mi petición. Deseo que inspeccionen sus bóvedas y encuentren el horrocrux, pero no informen a su propietario, mándeme la información para estar alerta. Mejor un Horrocrux bajo su custodia que uno perdido-dijo Hermione sacando su siguiente carta.

-ACEPTAMOS- Grito Ragnok asintiendo mientras Apathio se soltaba un poco la corbata. - Lady Granger, encontraremos ese Horrocrux en cuanto este en nuestro poder estará la información a su disposición-

-Permíteme ahora a mi preguntar ¿Que harás con la información?-dijo Apathio sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la frente, se observaba bastante consternado por toda la información y seguro que le llevaría mucho hacer tan laborioso trabajo.

-Como he dicho, mas vale estar seguro de donde esta y no saber que esta perdido- dijo Hermione intentando contestar a medias.-Pero no se preocupe yo no haré nada para sacar ese Horrocrux del banco. Creo que eso seria todo por ahora… o cierto, necesito sacar algo de dinero de mi bóveda-

-Apathio, encárgate de todo los tramites- dijo Ragnok ya ni viéndola, estaba caminando rumbo a las puertas, con los puños apretados y una mirada enojada- Yo iré de inmediato a poner a todos a revisar knut por knut, no importa si nos lleva un años o mas, ¡Lo encontraremos!-

Salio despotricando contra los magos, diciendo que eran unos desdichados que no tenían ni la menor idea de que significaba el compromiso o el respeto a los contratos de bóvedas. Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver a Apathio sentarse, y encontrarse de frente con el gerente de cuentas. Todo ese tiempo se la paso observando directamente al líder de la nación duende, que si bien era el mas importante de la habitación también el mas peligroso y ahora que no estaba estipendio un poco el humor de Apathio. Lucia con ojeras, desganado y sus orejas puntiagudas estaban algo decaídas.

-Y yo creyendo que el que traía peticiones extrañas y problemáticas era Harry, veo que me equivoque- dijo Apathio levantando la pluma que seguía en el suelo, limpiando con una sola mano su escritorio y dejando un par de documentos encima.

-Lo lamento- dijo Hermione de verdad- Pero era necesario- El rasgar de la pluma en los documentos, siguió por unos minutos. -Veo que te han ascendido, Felicitaciones-Continuo intentando que el humor cambiara en la habitación.

-Si, ahora tengo un puesto alto dentro de la nación y en el banco. Se podría decir que es a que tengo una de las mayores cuentas de todos los tiempos. Como ves aun esto aclimatándome- dijo Apathio un poco tosco.- ¿Cuanto va a sacar de su bóveda?-

Hermione advirtió que no tenia que poner de peor humor al duende, le indico el montón, también guardo silencio y espero paciente a que terminara todo lo escrito. Después de firmar y sellar cada pergamino magico, lo miro y dedujo que el duende tenia mucho, no la veía seguía mirando diferentes documentos que aparecían de la nada.

-Fue un gusto saludarte- dijo Hermione levantándose, le estiro la mano y Apathio la estrecho con fuerza- ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver a Priscob?-

Detuvo su trabajo, levanto la mirada con la boca abierta y negó.

-Nuestro amado Apathio falleció casi ya un año, justamente dos días después de que Harry viniera- dijo el elfo con tristeza.

No pudo decir nada mas, ni siquiera moverse, ¿Apathio murió? Era su pensamiento general. Para ella era imposible después de todo el elfo les dijo que tenia un hechizo echo por el mismo Merlín. Una lágrima gruesa cruzo su mejilla, se la removió con la mano e intento sonreír.

-Ya era hora. Tantos siglos viviendo, lo extrañaremos, pero el ya esta descansando… al fin- dijo Hermione.

-Fue duro perderlo, pero todos estamos tranquilos de que el este junto a todos sus seres amados- dijo Apathio, luego sonrío- Esperare mas alocadas peticiones, solo espero que como siempre...-

-Si, puedes tomar lo que acordamos de mi bóveda- dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Se despidieron una ultima vez, una mucho mas amigable y luego ella salio de la oficina, bajo las escaleras y recorrió todo el camino sola hasta el vestíbulo. Pensaba en todo lo que paso cuando Harry salio la ultima vez al callejón Diagon, era tanto que aun no entendía si estaba conectado a la actualidad. El secuestro del señor Ollivander, el cierre de la nación duende, y la muerte de Prisco. De un momento a otro recordó la única vez que ella lo vio, sus libros que le dio y todo lo que paso, se concentro en aquello que olvido de ellos por todo lo que pasaron. (N. Caos: A mi también se me olvido, lo siento, pero gracias por recordármelo Bell Sky) Aquellos libros que le dio seguían guardados en el monedero, no quiso cambiarlos de lugar por una extraña razón, tal vez ahora entendía. En cuanto regresara a la madriguera comenzaría a leerlos a conciencia, esperando encontrar algo que la ayudara a avanzar mas rápido.

Justo en la entrada del banco estaba Sirius con los brazos sobre la cintura de Támara que le veía algo sonrojada, y vestida de civil. Ambos soltaban risitas algo bobas, el estaba casi encima de ella y por lo que se veía ninguno de los dos deseaba estar lejos del otro. Hermione tocio desde varios metros atrás, incluso intento pisar mas fuerte para que se percataran de que ella ya estaba ahí. Solo cuando paro a un lado de ellos la vieron.

-¡Hermione!-salto Támara separando a Sirius el cual se reía estrepitosamente. -¡Hola… ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?-

-Pensé que tardarías mas-dijo Sirius revisando su reloj.- Tendremos tiempo de sobra para regresar-

-¿En que están pensando?-pregunto Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo Sirius bajando los ojos, rascándose la barbilla, casi tan rígido como una estatua.

Advirtieron que muchas personas los miraban atemorizados, y ninguna de ella se acercaba lo suficiente, o se atrevían a hablarles. Sirius movió la cabeza, y ambas lo siguieron por el callejón, continuaron caminando hasta que estuvieron fuero de la vista de todos.

-¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?-pregunto Hermione a Támara que lucia algo nerviosa.

-No realmente, ahora solo somos contactos entre el ministerio y el banco, la mayoría de nosotros no tiene mucho trabajo hoy en día- contesto algo desganada.

-Ya te he dicho que lo dejes, ahora tengo la fortuna de mi familia, podemos sobrevivir con eso- dijo Sirius mirando a todos lados.- ¿Lista? Támara nos dará tiempo por lo menos otra hora o hora y media-

-¿Adonde vamos?-pregunto Hermione con voz molesta.

-Camelot ¿Recuerdas? Fue tu idea un lugar para proteger a los Pendragon- dijo Sirius revolviéndose el pelo.

-Me lo hubieras dicho- dijo Hermione entendiendo todo.- Yo también quiero ir, pero me falta todo lo de pociones, ingredientes, las probetas y demás-

-Yo los comprare, no tienes de que preocuparte, lo tendré todo antes de que regresen- dijo Támara extendiendo la mano. Hermione entrego la lista, seguido de una pequeña bolsa con dinero.

-Por cierto tenemos que regresar antes de que ellos se den cuenta. -dijo Sirius alzando un pequeño espejo y dándoselo a la pelinegra-Cualquier cosa ya lo sabes utilizar-

-¡Pues que esperan! Distraeré a los señores Granger y a los demás, seguirán los dos dentro del banco- dijo Támara dando un beso a Sirius- Vete, y por favor ¡No vuelvas a hacer que te envie una lechuza furiosa por no comunicarte conmigo!-

-Lo lamento, estaba cansado-

-¡Ve te!-Ordeno Támara lanzándole una mirada amenazante

Un segundo después Sirius le extendió el brazo a Hermione, quien dejo salir un gemido al recordar la horrible sensación que tenia cada que se desaparecía. Su cuerpo se comprimió, descomprimió y el aire se le salio de los pulmones. Para cuando reacciono estaba parada en las afueras de un bosque, repleto de arboles frondosos, pasto verde amarillento y con un sendero que se internaba en el.

-¿Queens Wood?-pregunto Hermione al reconocerlo- No esta precisamente a las afueras de Londres-

-Tampoco esta tan cerca-indico Sirius comenzando a caminar a paso apresurado.- Aun nos falta para llegar-

El camino continuo por otras 50 metros, y apareció un letrero viejo que tenia escrito " Cuidado con los animales", Sirius saco la varita y del letrero surgieron destellos que giraron entorno a ellos, después formaron un camino que se internaba en el bosque. Sin decir nada continuaron caminando, vieron varios tipos de aves, también una que otra ardilla, incluso una lechuza que los miraba con ojos inexpresivos. Y en lo profundo se toparon con una vieja verja de jardín, el blanco de la pintura carcomida, con enredaderas alrededor.

-¿Como pasamos?-pregunto Hermione cuando la presión mágica de adentro le llego a sus sentidos.

-Solo un Potter puede atravesarla- dijo Sirius mirando hacia adentro, sus ojos brillaban con esplendor.- Pero también el elfo domestico puede abrirlas, solo tenemos que tocar-

Con la varita en mano, golpeo la madera de la verja varias veces seguidas. Después de dos o tres segundos, nada paso. Hasta que vio un par de ojos azules a traves de los huecos de la madera. Con un golpe se abrio, mostrando a una criatura pequeña, con orejas de murciélago, nariz larga y una sonrisa enorme, todo enfundado en un perfecto uniforme Pendragon.

-¡DULCE AMA!-Grito Dobby saltando y abrazándola con tal fuerza que casi le rompe las costillas.-¡DOBBY ESPERABA SU LLAMADO, DOBBY NO PENSÓ QUE USTED VINIERA EN PERSONA!-

-Hola Dobby- dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver como el pequeño la soltaba y saltaba varias veces.- Estoy muy feliz de verte-

-Hola Dobby, ¿Como has estado?-pregunto Sirius.

Dobby pareció otro, lo miro de mala forma ni lo saludo y abrió toda la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

-¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?-pregunto Hermione antes de continuar con su camino.

-No desde la ultima vez- dijo Sirius muy bajo.

Al pasar fue como cruzar a otro lado, un lugar muy diferente. Adelante se encontraba un precioso lago de agua azul, y en medio de ese lago estaba una pequeña isla con una mansión, era impresionante; el primer piso tenia puertas por cada lado, ventanas que tenían cortinas blancas, y en el segundo piso enormes ventanales que daban a un balcón desde el cual podías observar cada ángulo del lugar, un camino de piedra blanca a cada lado del lado le daba acceso a la Mansión. Y en cada entrada existía una pequeña fuente que sin ayuda de nada en particular hacia mover el agua con forma de animales.

Los jardines eran flotantes, tenían plantas de colores morados, rosas, amarillos, rojos e incluso plateadas cada uno se movía de alguna forma, incluso observo tentacula venenosa. Lo mas impresionante de todo es que en el centro se levantaba un Sause Boxeador mucho mas grande que el de Hogwarts lucia tan alto que podría aplastar a cualquier elefante con una sola rama, se movía dándole un toque aterrador.

Del lago salían las cabezas de Kelpies que con curiosidad por los invitados salían a ver quien había llegado. Incluso Hadas acuáticas, esas criaturas pequeñas que parecían duendes con colmillos filosos, alas como de libélula y que si no te andabas con cuidado podían morderte.

-Bienvenida Ama, a Camelot- dijo Dobby dando saltos de alegría, señalando la casa y jalando la de la mano- Venga, todos se sorprenderán de verla-

-¿Pero como es que todo esto esta aquí?-pregunto Hermione con la boca medio abierta- Los Kelpies, el sause… ¿Las hadas de agua no estaban extintas?-

Sirius se río un poco mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que los llevaba a la lujosa propiedad. Dobby se adelantaba corriendo o mas bien dando saltos largos, no sabia para que pero algo tramaba.

-Los Potter tenían bastante secretos ocultos, incluso al ministerio de Magia, creo que los Kelpies estaban siendo vendidos hace mucho a un circo. El bisabuelo de Harry los compro, como no tenia medio de enviarlos a los océanos creo un lago para ellos alrededor de la casa, desde entonces las criaturas no han querido irse… o eso me dijeron. El sause ese ya estaba aquí, la casa se construyo a su alrededor, el protege la vivienda ¿De donde crees que sacaron el injerto que se planto en Hogwarts?, de igual forma que la mansión se le dio algo que cuidar al sause, el pasadizo por donde cada mes Lupin desaparecía -contó Sirius pasando la mano por el barandilla de piedra lisa que marcaba el camino, la nostalgia estaba impresa en su rostro- Vine aquí solo un par de veces, era la casa Peverel antes, para los Potter era como su casa de vacaciones. James… el era cuidadoso con quien invitaba, jamas pensamos que Peter nos traicionaría. Fue una alegría saber que este lugar no permitió regresar a ninguno de nosotros cuando murió James. No hasta que Harry tomo control de sus pertenencias, entonces Dobby subió a ser el elfo principal y ahora estamos aquí. Camelot, le queda-

-¿Por que te vio de esa forma?-pregunto Hermione intrigada, nunca en todo lo que conocía a Dobby miro de esa forma a alguien.

-Ya lo veras- dijo Sirius soltando un pesado suspiro- Es... complicado de explicar-

Sin pensarlo llegaron a la entrada, una escalinata de piedra negra lo llevaba a la fachada blanca. La puerta decorada con un león recostado y con su pecho mostraba la procedencia de todos los Potter. Se abrió, de ella salio un chico de cabello negro con una mirada inteligente y sonriendo, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y al verla sonrio. Theo estaba llegando a ellos cuando en la puerta se perfilo Magnus lament, Jazmin Snowyowl, Alex Winnickus, Arhur King, Rache Erad y otras personas mayores y que nunca antes en su vida vio. Incluso Hannah Abbot, con su madre Ainia, Madame Bones con otras cuantas personas que estaban clasificadas como desaparecidas.

-Hola- saludo Theo alzando la mano.

Entre empujones a todas las personas enfrente salio una rubia de ojos azules y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara corrió a ella, se lanzo y la abrazo cubriendo su vista con la cabellera.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Daphne con un gimoteo-¡Debí comunicarme antes contigo, creí que seria interceptada!-

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Hermione anonadada.

-¡Creí que estabas enterada!-dijo Daphne abriendo los ojos como platos, giro a Theo y lanzo una mirada tan furiosa que todos retrocedieron -¡DIJISTE QUE ELLA ESTABA DE ACUERDO!.-

-Yo pensé que...-comenzó Theo alzando las manos.

-¡No debiste, Mentiroso!- dijo Daphne rechinando los dientes, luego giro a Sirius-¡Y la trajiste a ella!-

-Espera abusona, estaba...-

-¡ELLA NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ!-Grito Daphne señalando a la mansión-¡Es la casa de Harry y Hermione!-

-Basta-ordeno Hermione con voz baja y la voltearon a ver, su pelo flotaba, su mirada era una neutra pero su cien indicaba que estaba de verdad cabreada- Expliquen antes de que los saque de todos aquí en solo un movimiento de mi varita-

Ni siquiera se percataron cuando tomo la varita, pero la enfundaba y apuntaba directo a Theo que alzaba las manos pálido. Los demás retrocedían con lentitud.

-Cuando me diste el pergamino pensé que era un lugar seguro para todos nosotros, para aquellos que huimos de algo. Winnikus, Jazmin, Arthur, todos ellos son perseguidos por Mortifagos, son sus hermanos o familiares aquellos que se escondieron y vagaron por mucho tiempo. Te juro que todos son de fiar. No rompería mi juramento a Harry. Ninguno de nosotros- dijo Theo muy rápido e intentando salir de la mira de Hermione.

-¿Y los que se suponen que están en un lugar seguro?-pregunto Hermione esta vez hacia Sirius que era el único de la Orden presente.

-Dumbledore me pidió llevarlos a un lugar donde nadie supiera, y los únicos que saben la localización exacta de este lugar y como entrar son los elfos domésticos. Sin contar que una vez que salgan de aquí no recordaran mucho del lugar, solo que existe, pero ni siquiera sabrán si esta en Londres-dijo Sirius con temor al verla tan enojada.

-Señorita Granger, yo le aseguro que mantendremos este lugar...-comenzó Madame Bones avanzando e intentando calmarla.

-¿Bien, seguro, sin que nadie lo sepa?-interrumpió tan bruscamente que todos saltaron-Usted ya no es la jefa de aplicación de ley mágica, usted no puede prometer eso. Este lugar es de Harry. ¡THEO!- Lo miro de tal forma que este trastabillo- No tenias derecho a traer a mas que a Pendragon, pero ya lo has echo, te juro que si este lugar termina siendo publico estas muerto.-

-Si- gimió.

-Este lugar lo pensé para los Pendragon y acepto que me agrada que lo vean como un lugar donde estár a salvo. Pero nadie te les dio permiso de traerlos aquí, si me hubieras preguntado hubiera estado de acuerdo, ahora estoy muy enojada. Y no creas que lo olvidare-

Su amenaza resonó por todo el lugar, entonces fue cuando la vio, su cara palida y esa mirada de superioridad, incluso los ojos grises. Era Narcissa Malfoy, se encontraba hasta atrás de todos y le miraba directamente a los ojos. De un movimiento de varita una soga gruesa intenso salio de la punta, recorrió el camino entre ellas dos y la ato del cuello, al siguiente segundo era atraída. La arrastro todo el camino, y la dejo a sus pies, alzo una vez mas la varita. Sirius le tomo la mano, modio su varita y el hechizo desapareció.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!-grito Hermione girando la mano para soltarse de su agarre lo cual logro, al siguiente movimiento le lanzaba un desmaio que evadió con facilidad.

-¡Espera se puede explicar!- dijo Sirius intentando protegerse.

-¡ES UN MORTIFAGO!-Grito Hermione, reacciono al instante que Sirius lanzaba un pretificus totalus, apenas rosando le la mejilla.

-¡Escucha… ella...-

Y como un montón de abejas sobre miel aparecieron pequeños cuerpos que estaban sobre Sirius, deteniéndolo. Los elfos salían de todos lados, apuntaban a todos, en un segundo hacían un circulo alrededor de Hermione, apuntaban con sus manos a todo el mundo. Dobby estaba enfrente de Hermione apuntando a Narcissa que estaba en el suelo jadeando y la miraba con odio puro.

-Dobby solo necesita la orden de la Ama y terminara todo esto- indico el elfo mirando a la mujer que no podía estar mas sorprendida.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto Theo mirando a todos los elfos que eran cerca de 300 y que rodeaban a todo el mundo listos para atacar- Hemos estado conviviendo con ustedes de por mas de un mes...-

-Ustedes no son nuestros amos. Nuestros amos son Harry y Hermione Potter- dijo una voz femenina, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Winky bien vestida, mirando a Dobby que no paraba de apuntar a Narcissa- Ama solo ordene, todos estamos listos para sacar a los intrusos de Camlet-

Hermione dudo entre decir algo o dejar que todo continuar como estaba.

-¡Piénsalo bien Hermione, estas enojada, pero tu sabes que esto es lo correcto, sabes que esto es lo que debemos hacer!- dijo Sirius en el suelo, con casi 20 elfos encima, y uno de ellos sosteniendo la varita lejos de su mano.

-¡No! Es tu casa, tu decides- dijo Daphne que alzaba las manos ante cuatro elfos.- Nadie tiene por que estar aquí si tu no quieres-

-Déjenlos- dijo Hermione con molestia, comprendía todo, el por que Sirius los llevara a Camelot, por que Theo ayudara a los Slytherin y sus familiares, incluso podía hacerse a una vaga idea de por que Narcissa estaba ahí. Lo odiaba. Pero en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, un santuario donde todos pudieran sentirse a salvo y si ese lugar era el lugar donde algún día tendría que residir Harry, lo aceptaba.

Los elfos se retiraron poco a poco y con muchos "puff" desparecieron uno tras otro, excepto Dobby y Winky, el pequeño viendo a Narcissa tan fijamente que aprecia no ver nada mas y la elfina tomándole el hombro con ojos preocupada.

-Solo lo preguntare una sola vez, si no me satisface, te enviare al mismo lugar donde esta Barty Crouch Jr. Según recuerdo ha estado mucho tiempo solo, creo que aceptara compañia.- dijo Hermione de forma fría mirando a la mujer que lucia débil y temerosa.-¿Por que estas aquí?-

-Mi… mi… hijo- dijo lentamente Narcissa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Esta desaparecido-

-Creo que dije que no lo repetiría y ...-

-Me pidió ayuda- dijo Sirius avanzando, y colocándose enfrente - Vino a mi y...-

-¡Deja que ella lo diga! o el que recibirá toda mi ira seras tu Sirius y créeme, ¡No seré nada benévola!-dijo Hermione ya harta por Sirius.

El cerro la boca, todos los miraban pero no importaba, solo necesitaba saber si la esposa de Malfoy iría a acompañar a su viejo colega a una isla deshabitada o tendría algo de su clemencia. Espero hasta que Narcissa temblando volvió a abrir la boca.

-Fui a suplicar ayuda a Sirius, el… me ayudo. Mi hijo esta en muy graves aprietos, el lord oscuro lo tiene mareado con sus cuentos, tiene una misión que lo matara. Esta ciego de rabia contra ustedes por hacerle eso a su padre, el que Potter los ridiculizara una y otra vez. Draco desea venganza-

-¡Ese no es nuestro problema!- dijo Hermione avanzando, moviendo la cabeza para que Sirius saliera de su camino, el hombre se planto frente y ella se sostuvo la mirada durante un minuto-¡Muévete!-

-Narcissa a dejado de ser una Malfoy, su matrimonio ha sido disulto y ha regresado a ser parte de mi fami...-

-¿Entonces eso ha redimido todas sus atrocidades?-pregunto Hermione ya resoplando por toda su furia -¡Una sola acción buena no remedia miles de malas!-

-¡PIENSAS DEJARLA SOLA EN LAS MANOS DE EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!- Grito Sirius gruñendo.-¡HARRY HUBIERA PROTEGIDO A LA TODOS LOS POSIBLES!-

Hermione lo miro en silencio, su ira estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Lo se, pero el también entendía que ahí personas a las cuales no se les debe proteger. O no a menos de que prueben su lealtad-dijo tan bajo que apenas fue escuchada- Lo repito una vez mas, muevete y que Narcissa me explique o de lo contrario, tu y tu familia tendrán que dejar Camelot, Pendragon y Hogarts para siempre-

-Pero...-

\- Además no puedo permitirme ser débil, complicar las cosas y crear muchos mas conflictos para cuando regrese.- continuo Hermione moviendo de nuevo la cabeza- Sabes que yo no soy Harry, no me tentare el corazón contra personas que han dañado a mi familia. No me obligues a, otra vez, a sacarte de Pendragon-

-¡Estas siendo irracional!- dijo Sirius aun un poco alto- ¡Piensa con lógica!-

-Muévete- ordeno Hermione.

Dejo salir aire contenido, con un movimiento de cuerpo dejo libre la vista Narcissa.

-Tienes un minuto para explicar. Espero que seas buena resumiendo-dijo Hermione dando dos pasos, quitando a Sirius del todo y quedando a la misma altura que Narcissa. -¿Me lo harás repetir?-

-Mi esposo enfermo, mi hijo desapareció por una misión suicida, el señor oscuro me utilizaba de sirvienta y para quejarse de los fallas de Lucius… yo no tenia a nadie mas. Solo quería sentirme a salvo.- comenzó Narcissa temblando, con el rostro empapado en llanto- Acudí a Sirius...-

-Para, lo demás no me interesa- dijo Hermione con dureza. Con un movimiento rápido tomo su brazo izquierdo, lo levanto y con la punta de la varita abrió la manga que cubría su piel. Tal como pensaba, ahí estaba la marca de Voldemort. La alzo mostrándosela a todos.- Ya no es mi decisión si te quedas o te largas. Se lo dejare a las personas que se quedaran en Camelot contigo. Es su decisión vivir a lado de alguien que los traicionaría o proteger a otra persona en busca de seguridad-

Soltó con repugnancia a la mujer, miro a Dobby que lucia muy enojado.

-Mantén siempre a tres elfos siguiéndola, no puede estar en ningún momento sin vigilancia y si solo da un indicio de que trama algo la enviaran a lado de Barty- Dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Dobby haciendo que el levantara la vista y le sonriera, ella se alegro de que el pequeño no guardara tanto desprecio como ella. -Daphne, Nott vamos a un lugar privado. Tengo que tener una platica privada con ustedes-

\- Hermione no tenemos mucho tiempo y...-

-Ahora no Black, no después de todo lo que paso- dijo Hermione mirando a Daphne que le tomo del brazo y la llevaba a adentro de la Mansión. La miraban como si esperaran mas ordenes de ella.- Pueden decidir que hacer, platiquen entre ustedes, antes de irme quiero escuchar si se queda o se va Narcissa Malfoy-

Mientras subian por la escalinata de marmol, miro como Madame Bones miraba a Narcissa y la evaluaba, incluso como la señora Abbott platicaba con Hannah para llegar a una resolución. Los demás Pendragon cuchicheaban y la miraban con cierto respeto. Antes de cruzar la puerta de cristal miro por ultimo a Sirius que lucia deprimido, a Narcissa que se sentaba en la jardinera y a Dobby desaparecer junto a Winky.

Al entrar se quedo impactada, nuevamente, por el hermoso lugar con un estilo rustico que era tanto hipnotizador como hermoso. Un recibidor amplio con estatuillas de criaturas mágicas o normales en pareja, que se movían realizando múltiples acciones. Y entra una y otra había un retrato dos retratos que las separaban, todos ellos la miraba. El patrón se repetía, un hombre, todos con melenas negras e incontrolables, ojos café o azules, algunos incluso muy parecidos a Harry; una mujer, ellas con las cabelleras rojas y eran hermosas. Sin embargo le llamo la atención que terminaran en un pasillo que seguía de frente y a su lado dos escaleras circulares que llevaban al piso superior, pero lo que atraía su vista era los cuadros colgados ahí. Eran los padres de Harry que le sonrieron al verla, James guiño un ojo y Lily le mando un beso que la sonrojo. La estatuilla que los representaba era un un ciervo y una cierva.

-Por aquí- indico Theo subiendo al segundo piso.

Subieron, ella impresionada que incluso en las pequeñas decoraciones del barandal se viera el diseño a mano y la magia que desprendían. Recorrieron un pasillo ancho, donde continuo mirando las caras de los ancestros de Harry. Se sentía cada vez peor, no veía ni a una sola esposa que no tuviera el cabello rojo fuego, se comenzaba a preguntar si era una maldición o algo parecido. Daphne debió percatarse por que le regalo una sonrisa algo burlona, como solían ser sus sonrisas de afecto. Llegaron a una puerta labrada en ébano, se abrió incluso antes de que llegaran y adentro había un par de sillones formando una "u" alrededor de una mesa de te, al fondo un escritorio limpio y un gran ventanal por el cual se veía a los Kelpies juguetear en el agua. Sin las miradas de las esposas Potter o de los Potter se sentía mas tranquila. Al ver a Theo despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos recordó por que necesitaba hablarle a solas.

-¿Y bien que querías hablar con Daphne y?...-

Theo no logro ni terminar la frase, la palma de Hermione se estampo con toda su fuerza contra el rostro del chico que se tambaleo y callo golpeándose con los sillones. Daphne se había echado hacia atrás como esperando un segundo ataque contra ella. Pero avanzo y miro a Theo que tenia la mitad del rostro a rojo vivo, una mirada cristalina y aterrada.

-Como una de las fundadoras de Pendragon, y aquella que te dio entrada a Camelot acepto que tu decisión de meter a refugiados fue generoso e increíble. Como Hermione Granger estoy furiosa- comenzó dejándolo de ver, dirigiéndose al ventanal esperando que su furia se atenuara- Estoy segura que si me hubieras enviado una carta, solicitando que entraran, no existiera este problema, sin embargo ya no lo puedo cambiar. Es tu responsabilidad a partir de ahora, ver y asegurar que nadie de los que entre a Camelot divulgue cualquier información sobre el lugar. Daphne...- Su amiga salto, asintiendo con la cabeza -… ¿Que es lo que te hizo venir a Camelot? Creía que estas de vacaciones-

-Lo estaba, solo que… apareció mi padre- mencione Daphne con voz gruesa.- Persigue a mamá, mi hermana no lo entendió del todo pero creyó que aquí estaríamos a salvo y como necesitaba ayuda envié un mensaje a Theo sabiendo que el tenia un lugar seguro. No pensé que fuera el hogar ancestral de Harry hasta que entre a la mansión, debí suponer que no era para todos los...-

\- Como he dicho acepto que estén aquí, solo que me sorprender mucho al ver este lugar y como había muchas mas personas de las que creí… también el que algunos que están en la lista de secuestrados o perdidos aparecieran delante de mi-dijo Hermione sobando se el cuello, cada día le pesaba mas – Lamento mis exabruptos-

-No tienes por que, fue tan repentino que a todos nos tomo por sorpresa. Por eso salimos a recibirte, creo que tensamos que darte la noticia mas despacio-dijo Theo ya levantado, sobando se la zona afectada que se mostraba a la perfección con la marca de su mano.

-Tal vez- menciono Hermione sentándose, ya no tenia caso seguirse mostrando hostil- Ahora díganme ¿Como esta todo?-

-Los Pendragon siguen entrenando, la biblioteca de aquí no es tan buena como creíamos, la verdad es que tienen un buen centro de entrenamiento bajo el lago, desgraciadamente la información es escasa y no es del todo de primera calidad.- menciono Daphne soltando un suspiro- Los adultos se la pasan haciendo planes he intentando encontrar los siguientes movimientos de quien tu sabes, están intentando salvar a los mas posibles-

-Nosotros nos preguntábamos si tendríamos que regresar a Hogwarts este año o quedarnos aquí y ayudarte...-

-Regresaremos a Hogwarts, no podemos dejar que el miedo nos impida continuar- dijo Hermione pensando en como todo lo sucedido cambiaba sus planes -Los que deseen quedarse lo pueden hacer, pero a ustedes dos los necesito en Hogwarts entrenando-

-No creo que las clases nos sirvan de mucho- menciono Theo sentado, la marca roja pasaba a un tono amoratado.

-Las clases no, yo los entrenare-dijo Hermione moviendo el pie una y otra vez, saco su monedero, saco varias guías bastantes gruesas echas por ella misma, una por cada miembro pendragon- Tengo esto para ustedes-

Las tomaron las suyas y las miraron con la boca abierta, pasaron las hojas revisándola una y otra vez.

-¿Es una guía de torturas?-pregunto Daphne.

-Son entrenamientos especializados, corresponden a lo que he observado de ustedes, cuales son sus fortalezas y debilidades, como incrementar su defensa o ataque según lo requieran. Estoy empleando esto en Sofi, Ron y Ginny...-

-¿Como esta?-pregunto Daphne de golpe, su mirada indicaba que se refería a Ron.

-Bien, se queja todo el tiempo- comento Hermione viendo la sonrisa que formaban sus labios. - Esta ansioso por verte en Hogwarts. Espero que para el primero tengan por lo menos tengan asimilado el entrenamiento fisico-

-Esto es pesado- dijo Theo señalando su guía- De verdad estoy tan flaco-

-Comparado con quien, si es con Harry tu eres un palillo, comparado con Neville eres un poco mas fuerte- dijo Daphne haciendo que Theo gruñera.- Si eso es todo, podemos darte un Tour por el lugar-

-Una ultima cosa- menciono Hermione observándolos con seriedad- Sobre lo que dijo Narcissa, Draco tiene una misión. Si ella se queda espero que entre ustedes dos consigan el máximo posible de información sobre eso. No dejaremos que Voldemort se salga con la suya-

-Entendemos, no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo Theo levantándose, se trono el cuello, aunque se veía a leguas que era mas por el dolor en al mejilla- Tengo que hablar con los demás sobre lo que nos has dicho… además de entregarles las guías de tortura-

Salio del lugar con las guías en los brazos. Daphne no pudo evitar una risita.

-Tienes la mano pesada- menciono.- El pobre tendrá problemas para morder-

Hermione rodó los ojos con la nariz al techo – Puedes madurar Greengrass-

El tour por la Mansión fue rápida, los cuartos eran demasiado parecidos unos entre otros, en la planta baja se encontraba una enrome casina con todo lo necesario, incluso un enorme un armario enfriador (igual a un refrigerador pero sin ser uno) y por alguna razón un horno de piedra. El comer era tan grande, circular y con un montón de mesas que sin duda podría dar una fiesta ahí sin problemas. Vio también la zona de entrenamientos, al parecer los Potter se lo tomaban muy enserio tenían de todo para entrenar la magia, pero su biblioteca era un chiste a comparación con la biblioteca infinita. Daphne la arrastro hasta la alberca, donde algunos estaban nadando, otros tomando el sol, por su parte ella no le tomo importancia. Al final terminaron en el techo, junto al tronco del sauce boxeador donde le enseño los pequeños brotes que tenia a su alrededor como diminutos arboles que agitaban sus ramas al acercarse. Pasaron un rato comentando lo que pasaron en vacaciones.

Se impresionaba de que Daphne se esforzara en cada tema por alejar a Harry de el o incluso alejar todo el conflicto actual de su mente. Lo agradecía aunque de vez en cuando no podían evitar comentarlo.

Sirius apareció diez minutos después de que estuvieran ahí en el techo, no dijo nada y no fue necesario ella entendió que era hora de regresar al callejón antes de que se percataran de que no estaban. Minutos Dobby que le abrazaba con fuerza, Daphne le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que la vería en el expreso a Hogwarts, los engendraron también aparecieron para cuando fueron las despedidas algunos viéndose molestos por las guías aunque no lo mencionaron y otros resignados. Las burlas por la mejilla de Theo no faltaron, otros incluso se reían a carcajada limpia.

Durante el trayecto a Queens Wood no hablaron, incluso cuando llegaron a la zona de desaparición ni se vieron, lo cual ponía una mirada deprimente en Sirius. El callejón lucio casi igual que cuando se fueron con diferencia que se veían menos personas. Vieron a Támara enseguida escondida por un pilar del banco, al verlos se alegro y salio del lugar. Hermione no espero ni a que le preguntara como habían ido las cosas, camino apresuradamente lejos de Sirius.

Reviso que los ingredientes de pociones, comprados por Támara, fueran suficientes que las túnicas le quedaran saltándose el vestido de gala que tenia un color rojo. Además de una gran caja e frutos secos para Hedwing y comida para Crookshanks. Sirius y Tamara le seguían el paso directo a la tienda de sortilegios de Fred y George.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Sirius al llegar al numero noventa y seis del callejón.

Hermione compartía su expresión, la tienda tenia como letrero "Sortilegios Weasley, W&W" del cual se mostraba una gran mano la cual se abría y mostraba a un ratón, luego se cerraba para abrirse y mostrar una varita, un dragón, pociones, y continuaba mostrando sus diferente artículos. Los carteles lucían fuegos artificiales tan magníficos como los ocupados en Hogwarts y tenían colores demasiado llamativos.

Los dos magos mayores fueron los primeros en entrar en la tienda, tan abarrotada de clientes que Hermione no pudo acercarse a los estantes. Sin embargo, miró fascinada a su alrededor y contempló las cajas amontonadas hasta el techo. Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta el mostrador, donde un grupo de maravillados niños de unos diez años observaban una figurita de madera que subía lentamente los escalones que conducían a una horca; en la caja sobre la que se exponía el artilugio, una etiqueta indicaba: "Ahorcado reutilizable. ¡Si no aciertas, lo ahorcan!"

-Esto es grandioso-comento Hermione asombrada.

-Por haber dicho eso, Hermione -los sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas- puedes llevarte o un surtido salta clases para una semana gratis o un paquete sabelotodo-

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Fred, que sonreía radiante. Llevaba una túnica de color magenta que desentonaba con su cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione? - dijo inclinándose - ¿Entonces que sera?-

-¿Que es un paquete sabelotodo?-pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-O nada- dijo la voz de George a su derecha saliendo de entre un grupo con Ron a su espalda que lucia molesto – Solo titan cambia color o invisible a petición, plumas recargables y con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla, un diario con cerradura de huella mágica y no podría faltar el libro del conocimiento, es capas de contestar cualquier pregunta que le hagas-

-Aprovecha- gruño Ron levantando un detonador trampa- Cinco galeones la pieza...¡CINCO!-

-No te quejes, mira que no te los dejamos a Diez que es el precio al publico en general-dijo George sonriente. Una joven bruja de cabello corto y rubio asomó la cabeza por detrás de una cortina; Hermione vio que ella también llevaba la túnica de color magenta del personal.

-Ahí fuera hay un cliente que busca un caldero de broma, señor Weasley y señor Weasley .-dijo la bruja.

-Muy bien, Verity, ya voy -dijo George – Toma lo que quieras, ¿vale? Y ni se te ocurra pagar. Un regalo para la premio anual mas joven-

-¡Sin pagar!- protesto Ron, que ya estaba bastante rojo.

-¡Hermano recuerda que ella es la novia, futura esposa de nuestro patrocinador y maestro! ¿Como cobrarle cuando nos ha enseñado magia de ultima generación y nos ha dado esta tienda preciosa?- dijo Fred siguiendo a su Hermano- Recuerda que aquí no pagas Hermione, solo recuerda, si alguien pregunta diles de Sortilegios Weasley, ubicado en el callejón Diagon... -

-Ya lo sabe- volvió a gruñir Ron.

Apartó la cortina y fue a atender a los clientes, y Hermione se entretuvo con los estantes sobre todo donde Ginny examinaba las fantasías patentadas. Continuo observando sortilegios demasiado complicados, como los chicles imitador de voz "Podras engañar hasta a los profesores", maquillaje quita imperfecciones " ni un solo grano, ni punto negro en menos de 1 segundo", aerosol peina rápido "lucirás como Elizabeth Wiccan en una sola aplicación" y un montón mas que tenían usos variados. En uno de los estantes lucían ropa o artículos diarios, la capa tercer brazo "Seguirá tus ordenes solo con decirlo, advertencia : Se pueden sublevar" , Tenis asteroide "Ve tan rápido como un hechizo expulsor. No apto para uso diario. Advertencia : Dolor de pies intenso", Calcetas anti olor "Puedes utilizarla durante meses sin una sola lavada y nunca olerán. Advertencia : El hechizo se debilita si tu madre las lavaba" y Sombrero cambia forma "¿Cansado de ese aburrido sombrero puntiagudo? No busque mas el sombrero cambia forma le dara el adecuado para la ocasión y en conjunto con lo que lleve. Valido en Hogwarts".

Un grupo de exaltadas chicas llamo su atención, se reían apiñadas alrededor de una cosa color rosa chillón. Hermione miro a Ginny que recelosa intentaba observar desde atrás. Miro el letrero de encima "Filtro de amor" resaba. Bufo y continuo mirando. Encontró unas bolitas de pelusa de colores, rodaban por una enorme jaula y emitían chillidos agudos.

-Micropuffs – le susurro George en el oído -Puffskeins en miniatura. No nos damos abasto. Pero cuéntame, ¿Te ha interesado algunas cosas?-

-El aerosol peina rápido, el sombrero cambia forma, creo que también las plumas auto rellenables, la tinta multi usos y por supuesto que...-

-No me digas, el libro del conocimiento- dijo George alzando ambas cejas.

-La verdad no, mas bien aquellos- señalo Hermione a las micropuff.

-¿En serio? Pero si ya tienes a Croockshank y según mamá cuidas de Hedwing- comento.

-No es para mi- dijo Hermione dando una ligera sonrisa.

-Para Sofi -dijo Fred apareciendo con una bolsa bastante grande de color morado y que tenia el logo de la tienda- ¿Segura que no quieres uno para ti?-

-No me interesa- dijo Hermione viendo que entre ambos metían varios artículos, dulces y uno que otro articulo salta clases. Lo que la exalto fue ver que introducían un fuego artificial del tamaño de un balón de fútbol americano.-¿Qué hacen?-

-El surtido pos clases- dijo George mirando dentro de la bolsa- Fred ve por un par de lentes cambia ojos-

-¿Cambia ojos?-pregunto Ron que tenia ya varios artículos en los brazos.

-Te los pones, cambia el color, forma o tamaño del ojo, según el interés de la persona- dijo George metiendo tomo un set de "Accesorio bruja coqueta"- Y aquellos que te ven no pueden observar los lentes. Son tan difíciles de hacer y fabricar que tenemos que hacerlos sobre pedido. Solo vendemos unos 4 al mes, y cada uno sale en por lo menos en 30 Galeones-

-Listo- dijo Fred regresando con las monturas de lentes cuadrados y de color plata, solo que sin cristal- Las Premium Delux-

-¿Para quien es todo eso?-pregunto Sirius que caminaba rumbo a ellos mordiendo una figura de gato con sabor diferente a cada mordía – Tienen un cliente importante o ¿Que?-

-¡Son nueve sicklet por la figura multi sabor, edición gato!- dijeron ambos sin voltear a verlo si quiera.

-Creo que eso es todo Hermano- dijo Fred tronando los dedos.

-Si, lo es- coincido George también tronando los dedos, al instante la bolsa giro sobre si misma roto en varias formas y se convirtió en una pequeña caja cuadrada del tamaño de un dado.- Es para Hermione-

-¿Para mi?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno no exactamente para ti, es la dotación de Harry pos clases, pensábamos darle 3 al año, la pos clase, la dotación de navideña y la pos exámenes- indico George poniendo el dado en la palma de Hermione y cerrándola.

-Ya que no esta se la confiaremos a su novia- termino Fred, se giro y miro los artículos que llevaba ron- Son tres galeones, dieciséis sicklet y nueve knuts-

-¡Pero soy su hermano!-dijo Ron.

-Tres galeones, dieciséis sicklets. Te perdonamos los nueve Knut- dijo Fred luciendo todos sus dientes.

Nadie esperaba la sonrisa en la boca de Ron ni que metiera la mano en su túnica y dejara el dinero en las manos de sus hermanos. Exactamente el monto dicho por Fred.

-¿Y los 9 knut?- pregunto George al ver el dinero.

-Tratos son tratos, sabes tengo otros 10 Sicklet's ¿Que me comprare?-dijo Ron alzando ambas cejas y continuando revisando los estantes con una risa exagerada.

-Ese embustero- dijo George dándole un zape a Fred.- Un Knut es un knut-

El micropuff que le compro a Sofi era de color morado casi idéntico al de sus ojos, lo llevaba en el hombro mientras este chillaba de felicidad. Intento pagar todo lo que le dieron dejando unos 50 galeones sobre el mostrador, pero lucían bastante atentos a ella, cuando estaba por salir le devolvieron el dinero. De tal forma que decidió amenazarlos con ser diez veces mas estricta en Hogwart conforme a sus artículos y que no pasaría ni uno de ellos, los tiraría directo al retrete. De inmediato le hicieron un descuento del cincuenta por ciento y les termino dando 25 galeones. Antes de salir del callejón Diagon Ron le miro con una sonrisa burlona, ella extendió la mano pagando la apuesta echa antes de salir de la madriguera. La cual consistía en que los gemelos les darían algo gratis, incluso utilizarían a Harry y como paso ella pago 10 galeones.

Hagrid caminaba junto a ellos con uno enormes bombones de whisky de fuego en cada mano, hechos y creados especialmente para el guardabosque. Una manera de agradecer las miles de veces que atrapo a los gemelos entrando al bosque prohibido y no recibieron ningún castigo. La señora Weasley caminaba con una sonrisa fantástica al ver el abrigo de piel echo con la muda de Zouwu que repelía el calor en verano y en invierno calentaba. Era una pieza bastante cara, ya que la muda de piel del Zouwu ocurría cada 10 años.

Una vez en la madriguera Hermione le dio a Sofi el micropuff que saltaba con agilidad de su cabeza a su hombro y se restregaba contra su mejilla con mucha alegría. Contó a Ron y Sofi lo que paso en el banco incluso, lo de Camelot. Ambos se sorprendieron y se vieron ansiosos de ir pronto a un lugar así de increíble.


	64. Capitulo 64-Los tiempos cambian ¿Por

**Lo se. He tardado una semana mas en subir un nuevo capitulo, solo tengo una escusa. He tenido mi proyecto retrazado, tanto que incluso he intentado no pensar en esta historia. Suena feo, lo se, pero espero que entiendan que es importante para mi. Lo que si es cierto es que aun continuo aquí, por todos ustedes a quienes les encanta mi historia.**

 **(P. D:Aveces soy muy flojo para escribir, pero siempre estoy pensando en mis historias)**

 **Dos cosas de este capitulo.**

 **Primera lo he terminado justo ahora que lo subo. Segundo he intentando hacerlo lo mas realista(como siempre), solo que en algunas cosas no puedo ya que no logro ponerme del todo en el momento y espero que entiendan. Tercero (Ya lo he dicho, soy caos y soy caotico), si tener dudas o ideas póngamelas en los comentarios de verdad me ayudan mucho, tanto que incluso logro pensar en nuevos escenarios cada ves que escribo.**

 **Lean, disfruten y dejen su Review.**

* * *

Todos los Derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Bell Sky. Gracias por darme ánimos para continuar._**

Capitulo 64 : Los tiempos cambian ¿Por que las reglas no?

Hermione pasó la ultima semana de vacaciones leyendo e intentando entender los libros de Priscob, los primeros 8 tomos fueron sobre la vida del elfo, mostrando varias aventuras, y como encontró la primera fortuna de los duendes. No podía sacar la cabeza de las hojas, que aunque fueran simples escritos sobre otra vida le eran tan interesantes y le enseñaba mucho, sobre todo de las malas y buenas decisiones que moto hasta llegar a la cima de todos sus camaradas.

La historia concluía cuando funda Gringgots, el banco donde el mundo mágico pudiera guardar sus tesoros, y que ayudaría en los tiempos de crisis. Claramente como ese momentos. Le sorprendía el echo de que tanto conocimiento del pasado podría ser tan inútil como informativo. Inútil lo pensaba por que técnicamente ninguna regla antigua aplicaba en esos días, tampoco existan muchos de los clanes de gigantes que se mencionaban o el valle de los centauros y lo mas desastroso es que el ministerio no se regia de la misma forma arcaica, un montón de magos viejos que veían por su propio bien. Lo informativo era por todas las acciones que pasaba Prisco, obligándole a tomar una decisión, elegir un camino o simplemente esperando a que continuaran las cosas y ver si cambiaban las múltiples opciones que tenia.

Un compendio de vida, conocimientos y hechos que aprendió. Sus padres, los señores Weasley, Ron y Sofi al terminar el ultimo libro llevaba casi cuatro idas metida en ello. Dormía muy tarde y se levantaba temprano a continuar, comía con el libro en la mesa y se molestaba si alguien la interrumpir. No se daba cuenta, pero incluso ignoraba a sus padres, que cada día se molestaban mas. El resto de la tarde durmió plácidamente, solo para despertar y comenzar con los siguientes 4 tomos.

El primero tan grueso como 4 libros juntos, contenía desde las primeras runas mágicas (que tenían defectos o no eran utilizables) hasta las runas modernas. El segundo era tan ligero y delgado, que solo se veían unas cuantas paginas. Conteniendo algo que se titulaba " _Metamorfo_ _ranimago", una_ _magia_ _bastante_ _buena_ _pensó Hermione al_ _solo ver el primer pedazo de pergamino_ _. El tercero era un libro que parecía pequeño, casi como un diario, pero que contenía todo conocimiento sobre heridas, enfermedades o cualquier cosa relacionada con daño al cuerpo humano, lo mas importante es que enseñaba a curar. El ultimo tenia un contenido sobre portales, "El pasaje" decía el titulo del libro._

 _Estaba por leerlos cuando las palabras de Priscob vinieron a su mente, tan clara como si el mismo duende las hubiera repetido. {Aunque recuerda este consejo de un viejo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo, "El conocimiento es un poder increíble, pero si este no es compartido solo serán datos fríos sin valor alguno"} Miro los libros, de los 4 solo 3 realmente llamaban su atención, incluso diría que uno de ellos le seria de mucha ayuda pero los otro era irrelevante._

 _-_ _Oye Sofi- dijo Hermione bajando a la sala de los Weasley, con todos los libros flotando detrás de ella._

 _-_ _¿Que sucede?-pregunto Sofi con un montón de cosas alrededor de ella y su micropuff Lion(como decidió llamarlo) sobre el hombro. Y observando un caldero flotando, un liquido pastoso adentro y una leve llama flotando.- Estoy practicando mis pociones-_

 _-_ _¿Has echo magia?-pregunto de golpe, con ese tono de regaño que no podía evitar que saliera._

 _-_ _No fue ella-dijo Sirius desde el Sofá de atrás, medio oculto y con las manos sobre la nuca.- Le ayude a...-_

 _-_ _Tengo algo para ti- dijo Hermione ignorándolo, Sofi alzo la vista miro el libro que flotaba hasta ella. Con disimulo la miro y sonrío.- Créeme te interesara-_

 _Al tomarlo leyó el titulo en voz alta- "M_ _ederi"-_ _Un aura blanca_ _surgió_ _del libro, pero tan pronto surgió se apago._

 _-¿Que fue eso?-preguntaron ambos boquiabiertos._

 _-Es un libro fascinante, yo no pude producir ese efecto en el- dijo Hermione_ _impresionada_ _\- Creo que era para ti desde el principio-_

 _-¿Pero que fue?-dijo Sirius_ _levantándose_ _\- Esa magia...-_

 _-Ahora me toca ir con Ron- dijo Hermione caminando a los patios, donde suponía Ron se escondía de todo el trabajo que le esperaba._

 _-Eso no es nada maduro. ¿Enserio? La ley del Hielo Hermione- dijo Sirius ofuscado mientras iba detrás de ella. Al parecer Sofi estaba mas interesada en el libro por que se quedo con el y lo abrió al instante. -Pensé que eras mas madura-_

 _-Y yo que eras el padrino de Harry Potter, no el de Draco Malfoy- murmuro Hermione molestándose de solo sentirlo caminar detrás de ella._

 _Concentrándose siguió ignorando a Sirius, hasta que vio a Ron girando su saeta de fuego e intentando maniobrar la de forma extraña. No era como Harry, pero a cada movimiento mejoraba y era como si buscara su propio estilo. En Hogwarts vio a mucho imitar a Harry, intentando volar de forma tan alocada que terminaban lastimándose o fracturándose algo. Pero Ron era cuidadoso con sus movimientos haciéndolos fluidos, buscando su forma de volar a una velocidad mayor y a cada segundo mejoraba._

 _-Valla que ha mejorado- comento Sirius silbando._

 _-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione llamándolo._

 _-¡_ _Demonios_ _! !No!-dejo salir Ron girando la escoba listo para volar a otro lado._

 _-¡Si te vas se enterara Ginny de quien le aconsejo a Fleur que pasara una tarde de pase_ _ando_ _junto a ella y a tu madre para hacerse mas_ _cercanas_ _!-dijo Hermione en voz normal, aunque fue muy amenazadora._

 _-_ _¡_ _Demonios!-_ _Repitió_ _Ron derrotado y_ _descendiendo a un lado_ _\- Ya he echo tu tortura diaria, estaba practicando un poco para...-_

 _-¡Toma!- dijo Hermione dejándole los 8 tomos de la vida de Priscob.-Espero que te sirvan-_

 _-¿Que es esto? Un compendio de como ser una sabelotodo- dijo Ron aguantando el peso que tenia en los brazos._

 _-Son los libros que...-_

 _-Así que esto estuviste leyendo durante 4 días sin parar… pero si son un montón, acabare dentro de un año- interrumpir Ron con una mueca de terror- Yo no quiero...-_

 _-Cállate y escucha- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos – Es la vida de Priscob, no tiene nada que ver con datos o aprender algo, simplemente es su historia. Léela si quieres, a mi me a informado de mucho, esperaba que a un estratega le de mas conocimiento sobre como engañar o superar a sus adversarios ya que tiene bastante sobre batallas y estrategias. Por mi esta bien si no los lees, solo regrábamelos si no te importa_ _n_ _-_

 _Ron gruño, miro los tomos y luego volvió a gruñir,_ _antes de asentir_ _._

 _-Les daré un vistazo- dijo antes de regresar a la casa con pasos sonoros y haciendo como si pesaran una tonelada, mientras murmuraba cosas de "amigas mandonas" y "lectura aburrida",_ _además de seguir gruñendo_ _._

 _-¿En serio crees que le ayude?-pregunto Sirius aun mirando todo._

 _Hermione rodó los ojos y miro al cielo mientras caminaba intentando alcanzar a Ron. Cuando entendería Sirius que aun estaba enojada por llevar a Narcissa Malfoy a la Mansión Potter, y por mas que le repitiera que era ahora Narcissa Black, para ella seguía teniendo el apellido de un mortífagos. Claro que dos días después de haber regresado del callejón Diagon, le llevo la carta de Theo diciéndole que Narcissa se quedaba por mayoría de votos, aunque asegurando que Madame Bones y Ainnia Habbot se encargarían de vigilarla. Pero confiaba mas en los elfos._

 _Lo que mas le cansaba de la situación era que esos días iba y venia de la madriguera, y cada que aparecía ella se encargaba de apuntarle con la varita y hacerle las preguntas mas complicadas que se le ocurrían. Como: ¿Cual era la pierna que casi rompe?. Tardo un minuto en responder que la pierna derecha de Ron. De todas formas no la bajaba hasta que sus ganas de aterrar lo desaparecían._

 _-Vamos solo faltan tres días para que te vallas a Hogwarts no podemos arreglarnos- dijo Sirius con voz molesta._

 _Hermione volteo a verlo por primera vez en esos días, tan fijamente que Sirius retrocedió._

 _-¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer señor Black?-pregunto Hermione con frialdad, y controlándose para no sacar la varita._

 _-Quiero estar aquí, intento estar bien contigo Ahija...-_

 _-¿Creía que tenia que buscar algo por Dumbledore o… era para Narcissa?-pregunto Hermione entrando por la casina muy enojada.-¿Para quien trabaja ahora?-_

 _-Estas siendo muy cerrada conforme a Narcissa- dijo Sirius avanzando a tropel y rodeando la mesa, parándose frente a ella y tomándole los hombre- Tenia que hacerlo ¿Entiende?-_

 _-¡ENTONCES SI PUEDES IR A BUSCAR A DRACO MALFOY CUANDO ESTA COMPLETAMENTE BIEN, SIENDO UN ADULTO Y QUERIENDO SER LO QUE ES AHORA- grito Hermione a todo pulmón, su control se había perdido-PERO NO PUDISTE CUIDAR DE HARRY CUANDO QUEDO HUÉRFANO, CUANDO FUE ENVIADO A LA CASA DE SUS TÍOS Y CUANDO PERDIÓ TODA SU VIDA. ESTA PERDIDO EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE A LA SUERTE DE DIOS Y TU NI SIQUIERA PIENSAS EN EL-_

 _La soltó como si quemara, luego se retiro varios pasos con los ojos dolidos. Aparecieron Ron, Sofi de la sala y por la escalera rumbo a los dormitorios sus padres. No preguntaron nada solo los miraron._

 _-Es mi error y tendré que cargar toda mi vida con el- dijo Sirius con voz baja- Pero si no lo he buscado es por que se por ti que esta vivo. Sin embargo tenemos asuntos que tratar, la búsqueda que hace Dumbledore es importante y lo sabes.-_

 _-Bien, te daré la razón en eso-dijo Hermione apretando los labios-_ _¿_ _Y la búsqueda de Draco… el que tiene que ver contigo_ _?_ _¿Acaso el te escucho cuando todos te creían un asesino? ¿Draco te acepto como familia? ¿Te libero del beso de los dementores? ¿Te ayudo a ser libre aunque todos lo intentaban controlar? ¿El te dio un hogar? ¿Te hizo parte de las vidas de los Pendragon? ¿Que te dio Draco que has traicionado a Harry?_ _Y además_ _lleva_ _s_ _a Narcissa a Camelot-_

 _-Yo no lo he traicio...-_

 _-Primero cuando era un bebe, luego cuando el necesitaba tu apoyo y compañía para superar un evento traumático, arrebatándole sus objetos preciados, dejando su opinión de lado y ahora… dejando que un mortífagos se quede en el lugar donde alguna vez tu mejor amigo vivió -dijo Hermione acusándolo, dejando que su boca se moviera sin control- Le has fallado una y otra vez, y Harry te a ayudado una y otra vez ¿Cuantas veces mas necesitas para aprender? -_

 _-¡Hermione es suficiente!- dijo su madre con voz neutra._

 _Sirius tenia la vista perdida, temblaba y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

 _-¡Se que falle, pero no puedo borrar el pasado!- dijo Sirius limpiándose los ojos- ¡Aun que estoy seguro que Harry hubiera echo lo mismo que yo! ¡Se que estas enojada, pero piensa un poco sin ese enojo, Narcissa...-_

 _No_ _logro_ _termin_ _ar_ _la frase._

 _-Esta bajo nuestro control- termino Hermione- Tenemos un poder sobre Draco. También información que le podemos sacar y_ _lo_ _mejor ella sabe la localización de Voldemort. Si bien recuerdo dijo que la trataba como sirvienta, eso significa que esta en la mansión Malfoy. Todo eso lo se por que he discutido el tema con Ron que ha visto beneficios de tu decisión. Pero eso no me hace estar de acuerdo con que tomes decisiones por ti mismo-_

 _-¿Entonces por que sigues insistiendo en estar molesta?- pregunto Sirius desconcertado._

 _-Estoy furiosa por que tomaste una decisión sobre algo que no tenias poder -Soltó Hermione colérica – por que no creí que después de todo te olvidaras de Harry para ir detrás de Draco-_

 _-Tenemos que saber que orden dio Voldemort- dijo Sirius sobando se la cien._

 _-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Hermione pisando con fuerza el suelo – Que intente lo que quiera, si estamos preparados para todo nada nos dañara-_

 _-Hablas como Harry, y mira lo que paso Hermione- soltó su padre avanzando- El esta perdido o pero aun...-_

 _Miro a su padre cambiando a una mirada herida, soltó un bufido antes de apretar sus puños_ _tan fuerte que dolian_ _. Nunca en su vida había peleado tanto con ellos como en esos meses, tampoco les contestaba o desobedecía, sin embargo en ese momento hizo lo que nunca._

 _-¡NO ESTA MUERTO!-Grito Hermione_ _enloquecida_ _a sus padres .-¡¿CUANDO ENTENDERÁN ESO?!-_

 _-¡Hermione!- amonesto su madre avanzando.-¡No es forma de contestar!-_

 _-¡Nosotros solo queremos protegerte y alejarte de todo eso!- dijo su padre luciendo igual de herido que ella._

 _-¡NADIE ESTA A SALVO!- Volvió a gritarles- ¡NI SIQUIERA USTEDES QUE NO TIENEN MAGIA! ¡VOLDEMORT ES UN HIJO DE PUTA QUE SE ENCARGARA DE TODO AQUEL QUE SE LE INTERPONGA SIN IMPORTARLE EL QUE O QUIEN ¿NO LO ENTIENDEN?-_

 _-¡LOS MALOS SIEMPRE EXISTIRÁN HERMIONE!-salto su padre avanzando. -¡PERO SOLO TENEMOS UNA HIJA!-_

 _Ron tenia a Sofi sostenida por los hombros intentando no ser visto por la furia de ellos, en el caso de Sirius retrocedió impactado por el enorme griterío que se estaba realizando, incluso se estampo con la mesa._

 _-¡ESTA GUERRA NO NOS IMPORTA NI UN POCO, LO QUE NOS IMPORTA ERES TU!- Dijo su madre tan alterada como su padre o ella misma- ¡NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO IRAS A HOGWARTS!-_

 _-¡Por el la barba de Merlín! ¡Ya hablamos de esto! ¡IRÉ A HOGWARTS CON O SIN SU_ _CONSENTIMIENTO_ _!-dijo Hermione -¡Tengo que hacer lo que este en mi poder!-_

 _-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN SEÑORITA, PUEDE QUE EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO TE CONVIERTAS EN UNA ADULTA, PERO AUN NO LO ERES! ¡AUN NO! ¡QUE CLASE DE PADRES NOS CONVERTIRÍAMOS SI TE DEJÁRAMOS IR ASÍ COMO ASÍ! -Grito su madre de forma que ella retrocedió- ¡FUE BASTANTE PROBLEMÁTICO LIDIAR CON TODO CUANDO NOS ENTERAMOS QUE ERAS UNA BRUJA! ¡PERO SUPIMOS QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA TI Y TE DEJAMOS IR!_ _¡SOLO PARA QUE CASI NO TE VIÉRAMOS!_ _¡_ _Y_ _AHORA NOS PREGUNTAMOS SI ERA LO CORRECTO, SI NO SUPIERAS NADA NO ESTARÍAS INTENTANDO SALVAR AL MUNDO TU SOLA!-_

 _-¡No quiero salvar al mundo!- dijo Hermione comenzando a sentirse pesada, como si una fuera invisible la hundiera poco a poco- ¡yo quiero…!-_

 _-¡Ambos hemos intentado aguantar por todos estos años el que casi no te viéramos!- dijo su padre sentándose de golpe en una silla, con los codos en la mesa y los dedos entrelazados- ¡ Y solo lo hicimos por que creíamos que pasado la escuela estarías con nosotros todos los días! ¡Por que siempre regresabas con una sonrisa y nos contabas lo fabulosa que era la magia! Pero ahora… no te he visto sonreír desde que llegamos aquí.-_

 _-No sabemos nada de esta guerra, ni de que esta en juego o por que-dijo su madre en voz muy baja sentándose junto a su padre-Solo te queremos a ti, verte bien, saber que no estas en peligro y que seas feliz-_

 _Hermione miraba el piso, dejo un momento tenso,_ _nadie se movía, casi ni hacían ruido al respirar seguramente intentando no ser otra causa de mas gritos. Entonces Hermione levanto_ _la vista._

 _-Lo siento- dijo haciendo que sus padres la vi_ _ran a los ojos, tan húmedos_ _\- Creo que soy bastante egoísta al no pensar en ustedes, he intentado de todo en estos meses para mantenerme tranquila y serena- sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas- Pero estoy desecha. Lo extraño tanto, me hace falta el saber que esta bien, el que no pasa hambre o que siquiera tiene un techo sobre su cabeza. Trato de sostener el peso que cargaba, pensando en todo lo que ha echo Voldemort, todo lo que hace y lo que llegar a hacer y es agotador. Con Harry aquí sabia que el le aria frente, pero ahora veo que es algo que no cualquiera puede soportar. Ni siquiera se como el cargaba con todo, por que yo solo soy Hermione. El era el niño que vivió y todos lo ven como el salvador del mundo mágico. -_

 _-Tu no eres Harry, no debes cargar con el peso- dijo Ron muy bajo desde la puerta._

 _-¿Quien lo cargara? ¿Tu? ¿Deslumbrador? ¿Acaso tu, Sirius? Ninguno de ustedes son los de la profecía, Harry es el que derrotara a Voldemort. Pero no puede solo con todo, intento ayudarlo solo un poco y estoy al borde de enloquecer. -pregunto Hermione limpiándose las mejillas con la manga.- Es como saber que tu y todos tus seres amados tienen una daga en la yugular, un solo movimiento mal y puedes morir o hacer que maten a los demás. Solo tienes muy poco para decidir y eso significara morir, matar o vivir. -_

 _Sus padres se habían levantado, cruzado la habitación y la abrazaban, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir mientras la apretaban con fuerza y ella no dejaba de sentir que no lograba contener su llanto. Haciendo que a cada palabra saliera mas dolorosa que la anterior. Sirius estaba palmeando le la espalda y Ron a lado de Sofi que soltaba también unas cuantas lagrimas._

 _-Siempre despierto preocupada por Harry, por que ustedes estén en peligro, por que al siguiente día aparezca alguno muerto. Triste por todas las muertes que ha habido. Frutada por no lograr frenar a Voldemort, por que nada de lo que se ayuda. Confundida con cada acción que tomo pensando si esta bien o mal, esperando que no cree muchos mas problemas.- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada por el abrazo de sus padres- Enojada con el ministerio, con la orden del fénix, con Sirius, con Ron, con todos los Pendragon por no tomar enserio la amenaza hasta que esta guerra estallo. Pero sobretodo estoy furiosa conmigo misma por que lo deje ir a pesar de quererlo retener, por ser débil y por que no se si tengo_ _lo necesario_ _para continuar. Y siempre se repite día tras día, sin descanso alguno.-_

 _-Mi amor, pero eso no es un peso que debas llevar- dijo su madre besando su cabellera- Déjaselo a los adultos, déjaselo a alguien mas-_

 _-No- dijo Hermione firme- Es mi deber, es lo que quiero hacer. Yo quiero apoyar a Harry quitarle su toda la carga aunque sea por unos momentos, lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar y concentrarse en lo que este haciendo-_

 _-¿Por que tu?-pregunto su padre apretándola de mas._

 _-Creo que todos aquí lo saben- dijo la voz llorosa de Sofi- Es la siguiente mas fuerte después Harry, cualquiera de nosotros estaríamos sin saber que hacer o como continuar sin ella. Ha pasado creando estrategias, interponiéndose y salvando vidas de muchos. No es algo que yo o que cualquiera de nosotros lograríamos. Es la única con la capacidad de hacerlo. Pero...- La miraron, incluso Hermione que la veía borrosa por las lágrimas.-...esta intentando hacer muchas mas cosas que solo eso. Nos ha dado guías para ser mas fuertes y poder demostrar el potencial de Pendragon, al mismo tiempo continua observando todo lo que hacen los mortífagos y también se auto entrena e intenta aprender nuevas cosas para poder pelear lado a lado con Harry… creo que mucho mas de lo que solo vemos_ _o lo que podemos comprender._ _-_

 _-Intentas salvar todo lo que amas ¿Cierto?-dijo Ron cruzado de brazos – Eres fuerte, pero no invencible y todo te esta doblegando poco a poco, como a Harry. Te estas sobre esforzado.-_

 _-No lo entiendo- dijo Hermione de un momento a otro -¿Como es que aguanto tanto, durante tanto tiempo?-_

 _-Si buscas la respuesta mirando a tu alrededor no la encontraras- dijo Sirius desde la mesa mirándola directamente a los ojos._

 _-Creo que es momento de decirte, bebes saber que eras tu lo que le daba fuerza.- dijo Ron colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza- Aun recuerdo esas noches, donde el llegaba bastante tarde a dormir, golpeado, sudado, sangrando e incluso derrotado. Pero al verte, al abrazarte y besarte_ _sus fuerzas se renovaban_ _. Como si tu presencia fuera suficiente para levantarlo, eras su pilar para poder continuar-_

 _-Eso es lo que debes pensar- dijo Sofi acercándose y abrazándola también- En que estarás junto a el muy pronto-_

 _Un silencio mas cómodo surgió, ella reflexionaba lo dicho por ellos._

 _Recordaba eso bien, esos días solo dejaba que dejara ir su cansancio mientras la abrazaba. Mucho antes de eso acostados en su cuarto en la sala de menesteres lo veía remover se pidiendo que ya no le hiciera daño a alguien, que no lastimara a mas_ _personas_ _. Lo abrazaba intentando alejar todas las pesadillas de su mente, algunos días lo lograba otros lo veía despertarse agitado y sudando, con la mirada enloquecida, pero al instante apretaba sus labios contra su frente y susurraba "Estamos a salvo, estamos juntos". Nunca decía nada por que sabia que Harry intentaría excusarse o ocultar sus pesadillas, prefería reconfortarlo y hacer que sintiera su calor y volviera a dormir. Las pesadillas empeoraron después de ver a Voldemort al punto que incluso podía ver el dolor en su rostro, removiéndose con fuerza e intentando frenar algo que sucedía s_ _olo en su_ _mente._

 _No estaba sola, tenia a muchos que la querían, incluso a sus padres pero sentía como en una isla solitaria sin nadie mas a su alrededor. Y dentro de ella entendía que esa soledad no le pertenecía, era de Harry, lejano y distante, como si viera desde la distancia apartado de todo_ _el mundo_ _._

 _Miro a sus padres y los volvió a abrazar._

 _-Lo lamento, de verdad siento que todo suceda de esta forma- dijo Hermione pegada a ella – pero todo esto es mi elección._ _Es lo que hare_ _-_

 _-Lo sabemos- susurraron ellos – Nos molesta,_ _y por eso_ _estamos orgullosos de ti-_

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar a todos. Ginny entraba con un humor pésimo, seguido de la señora Weasley que sonreía mientras platicaba con Fleur con felicidad. Al ver a todos de tal forma se quedaron quietas._

 _-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Fleur pasando su mirada sobre el rostro marcado de Hermione por el llanto e incluso a Sirius que se mantenía pensando._

 _Ninguno respondió, aunque ese día con_ _tinuo con una tranquilidad muy rara._ _Y aunque no deseaba volver a sentirse presionada se obligo a volver a meter la nariz en los libros de Priscob, comenzando con_ _la investigación de_ _"_ _Metamorfo_ _ranimago"_ _, un tema bastante interesante, sobre todo por que tenia una base científica y mágica, también por que estaba inmiscuida en dos temas muy complejos y que si se lograban sincronizar podría crear una magia diferente._

 _Los dos días siguientes consiguió un cuaderno de campo pequeño y con cerrojo_ _mágico, no deseaba que cualquiera tuviera acceso si aquella investigación funcionaba. L_ _eía cada pagina y ella misma hacia su investigación sobre lo que decía,_ _los resultados los_ _anotaba en el cuaderno_ _y escribía notas de diferentes colores para llevar un control_ _._ _No es que no le gustara el libro dado por Priscob, pero estaba echo de una forma muy difícil de comprender, pedazos de pergaminos pegados, cosidos o solamente adjuntados con magias y con dos tapas de cuero rugoso que no le cubrían del todo, dejando que las hojas se mancharan, se partieran y llenaran de suciedad._ _Cualquiera lo tomaría como desvaríos de un mago o bruja desquiciado, pero ella sabia que Priscob se los dio por una razón. Al finalizar las únicas 15 paginas, le dolió , quemo el libro para estar segura que la investigación estuviera segura. El_ _suyo por lo menos era entendible y no tenia que revolverse al intentar encontrar algún dato que necesitaba._

 _Un día antes de que regresaran a Hogwarts estaba sentada en el piso de la sala de los Weasley con casi 8 torres de libros y con otros 6 flotando a su alrededor, mientras que buscaba y trataba de encontrar alguna forma de comprender por que un animado no podía escoger el animal en el cual se trasformaba y solo hacerlo por su_ _personalidad y rasgos internos. Para ese punto ya entendía y comprendía todo el poseso para hacerse animago, aunque largo y laborioso no le veía que fuera mucho problema. Sin embargo la investigación indicaba que el poseso de convertir se en un animago estaba incompleto. Siendo sincera consigo misma a Hermione le emocionaba tanto descubrir y lograr terminar la investigación que se olvido de todo lo demás por esos días._ _Incluso se le había pasado una comida, dormía hasta muy tarde y casi siempre la encontraban rodeada de un centenar de libros. Preocupando mucho mas a los que la rodeaban._

 _-¿Que tanto haces?-pregunto Ron esa mañana dejándole su desayuno a un lado._

 _-Investigando- respondió Hermione mecánicamente mientras revisaba su "_ _Diccionario Histórico de Runas_ _"_ _y pasaba una runa a su cuaderno de investigación._

 _-¿Desde cuando esta sentada allí?-pregunto Ron a sus padres que intentaban llamar la atención de su hija._

 _-Desde las 4 de la mañana, y se durmió a las 12- dijo Sofi metida también en su libro._

 _-¿Como sabe eso señorita?-pregunto su madre mirando a la pequeña, que se ruborizo._

 _-Por que la encontré leyendo, y además de eso la desperté cuando baje a continu...-_

 _-¿Que voy ha hacer con dos hijas tan tercas?-pregunto su padre sobando su cien._

 _-Pues simplemente amarnos- dijo Hermione cerrando su cuaderno de campo, dejando a todos los demás mirándole._

 _-¿Ya has terminado?-pregunto Ron recostado en el sofá._

 _-No- dijo Hermione moviendo el reloj biblioteca, al instante todos los libros desaparecieron incluso su cuaderno de campo, se estiro un poco sintiendo los músculos mejor- Solo que tengo que esperar a mañana para hablar con...-_

 _-_ _Chicos- dijo La señora Weasley entrando con un cesto de ropa limpia- ¡El profesor Dumbledore ha venido!-_

 _Y como lo decía la señora Weasley, Albus Dumbledore entraba con paso tranquilo, luciendo una túnica_ _granate_ _, también un sombrero de punta igual y el sello del Wizengamot impreso en uno de sus hombros. Hermione llevo la mano a su varita y la hizo girar entre los dedos._

 _-Tranquila- dijo la señora Weasley mirando el reloj mágico como siempre que entraba a la estancia.- Ya he comprobado que es el verdadero profesor-_

 _-Aunque no esta de mas decir, mi querida Molly, que para la seguridad de todos es necesario decir que a mi me encantan los caramelos de limon- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila._

 _-¿Un que?-pregunto la señora Weasley, seguido de Ginny y Fleur que se miraban entre ellas._

 _-A mi me rechiflan los arándanos dulces, pero no es algo que sirva para saber que es usted- dijo su padre rascándose una ceja.- No existe alguna otra cosa para identificarlo-_

 _-No papá, es el- dijo Hermione bajando la varita y metiéndoselo en los jeans- Es el único que mencionaría por respuesta un dulce-_

 _-¡Señorita, es su profesor!- dijo su madre en tono de regaño._

 _-No me importa, señ_ _o_ _ra Granger, es mas me hace sentir 50 años mas joven-dijo Dumbledore re_ _acomodándose_ _los lentes. Luego miro a Hermione de arriba a bajo- ¿_ _Estará_ _lista pronto señorita Granger?-_

 _Hermione por duda se vio a si misma. Lle_ _vaba (aparte de los jeans azules) una camisa blanca, y encima una cazadora café y sus Convers (_ _ **N.C: Nadie me a pagado por esto, asi que no lo tomen en cuenta**_ _). Aunque tenia tinta en las puntas de los dedos, el cabello algo esponjado y algo de polvo encima. No es que le importara mucho verse bien, pero esperaba que el profesor no se fijara en eso._

 _Y tan pronto como vio la sorpresa de Dumbledore entendió que pasaba._

 _-¡Se me olvido!- dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio, al recordar que ese día el Wizengamot se reuniría-¡¿A que hora es?!-_

 _Dumbledore parpadeo dos veces y sonrío como un abuelo. -Es dentro de tres horas, a medio día, pero esperaba llegar antes-_

 _-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Hermione caminando rumbo a Sofi que seguia inmersa en el libro.- Tenemos que arreglarnos, Ron tu también-_

 _-¿Que?-preguntaron varios, entre ellos la señora Weasley, Ron y Sofi._

 _No contesto nada, arrastro a Sofi a la habitación, entraron y enseguida atrajo las cosas que le regalaron Fred y George._

 _-¿Donde están? ¡Esos nada mas metieron todo de golpe!- dijo Hermione sacando detonadores trampa, ratones de goma, varitas de broma, un surtido de cohetes, pastillas vomitivas, paletas longilinguas y un par de cosas mas._

 _-¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por que las dos?- pregunto Sofi guardando su libro._

 _-_ _Hoy es cuando veremos al Wizengamot- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al sacar el aerosol peina rápido, también un sombrero cambia forma y un paquete de "Bruja coqueta"._

 _-¡Ho no! … yo no voy- aseguro Sofi con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _-Lo lamento, quiero que vallas- dijo Hermione corriendo a los armarios, sacando la ropa y sobreponiéndola a Sofi, negando y metiéndola de nuevo.- Hoy es importante, créeme queras estar presente-_

 _-¿Por que?-pregunto Sofi que se revolvía el cabello al sacarse en grueso suéter de lana por la cabeza._

 _Al final encontró lo que buscaba, sacando una falda roja a la rodilla, unas mayas negras, junto con una_ _blusa blanca con escote y una gabardina negra. Novio la varita haciendo que lo que traía Sofi cambiara en un segundo, y vistiéndola con todo lo que saco. Al observarla vio que estaba sorprendida._

 _-Estas muy guapa- dijo Hermione tomando el aerosol, y aplicándolo en el cabello de Sofi, en un segundo estaba bien peinada, aunque con el cabello suelto._

 _-¡No entiendo nada!- se quejo Sofi inflando las mejillas y mirándose la ropa._

 _Hermione la siguió ignorando, saco el paquete de "Bruja coqueta", Encontrándose con un montón de polvos en frascos, cremas y demás. No entendía para que servían cada uno a si que tomo el primero que era de un ligero violeta, lo comparo con los ojos de Sofi y con la única brocha le aplico los polvos por la cara. Al instante estos fueron a los lugares correctos, enmarcando los ojos de Sofi y sus mejillas. Al final se alejo, todo lo quedaba y le daba un toque algo mayor, aunque su mirada era penetrante. Incluso "el sombrero cambia forma" se trasformo en una boina que le quedaba bastante linda._

 _-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Sofi con una sonrisa perversa. Hermione pensó que tenia razón y asintió._

 _Con un procedimiento casi igual, la vistió, le peino y le coloco maquillaje. Al terminar tenia_ _pantalón negro, chaleco y saco, aunque su blusa tenia un escote bastante llamativo y hacia lucir el guardapelo de corazón. Las zapatillas le incomodaban un poco, sobre todo por no estar acostumbrada. Todo el cabello amarrado para atrás y de tal forma que no parecía tener mucho volumen. Y por maquillaje llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo intenso, con una ligera sombra en los párpados color dorado que hacia que sus ojos se vieran incluso mas ámbar._

 _-¡Valla Hermione, ahora entiendo por que muchos babean por ti!-dijo Sofi con una sonrisa._

 _-No es cierto- dijo Hermione mirándose en el espejo, a pesar de llevar traje no se veía nada mal._ _Tomo el monedero y aguardo el reloj biblioteca adentro_ _-Bien, vámonos-_

 _-Una cosa mas- dijo Sofi moviendo la varita, al instante Hermione sintió como su ropa se apretaba mas a su cuerpo._

 _-¡Sophia Potter L'angelo!- grito Hermione al sentirse apretada._ _Al mirarse en el espejo observo como sus cadera se marcaba, también sus pompas y su busto. No pudo evitar abrir la boca, al ver otro lado de ella._

 _-Listo vámonos-_ _dijo Sofi caminando rápido hacia abajo con ella del brazo._

 _-No- dijo Hermione al ser arrastrada por todas las escalera- Esto esta apretado-_

 _-Así esta bien- dijo Sofi con una sonrisa perversa._

 _Al llegar a la sala, sus padres se encontraban sentados con cara de preocupación, Ron solo se había colocado su chamarra de piel de dragón y lavado la cara. En cuanto a Dumbledore se entretenía platicando con la señora Weasley, Fleur y Ginny._

 _-¡Pero que bellezas!- soltó el espejo parlante que estaba junto a la chimenea.- ¡Ni una sola cosa cambiaría!- (N. C : Para quien no lo recuerde los Weasley tienen un espejo que les dice que se metan la camisa o que se arreglen el pantalón y demás… si yo tampoco me acordaba)_

 _-¡¿Sofi?! ¿Hermione?-pregunto Ron abriendo los ojos y la boca._

 _-'¡¿Como lo han echo?! ¡No han tagdado nada!'- Soltó Fleur maravillada al verlas -'_ _Están_ _muy guapas chicas ¿Cualquiega digia que van a una cita doble?'-_

 _-Cierto- soltó la señora Weasley dándole un manotazo a Ron para que cerrara la boca._

 _-¡Pero si solo vamos con los del Wizengamot!-medio grito Ron al verse de nuevo, con jeans azules y una camisa negra._

 _-Pero es para dar una buena impresión- dijo Hermione pasando con cuidado a su lado, aun no se acostumbraba a llevar zapatillas y de vez en cuando sentía que se des balanceaba.-_ _¿¡Nos vamos profesor!?-_

 _-Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mucho.- Y permitan recalcarles a amabas que de verdad son dos muy hermosas mujeres-_

 _-Gracias- respondieron ambas sonrojadas._

 _-¡Ve con cuidado mi amor!- dijo su madre besando su cien -¡Ve y enséñales que los muggles son personas muy capases!- susurro._

 _-Eres muy hermosa- dijo su padre besando su mejilla – Idéntica a tu madre, Harry es el hombre con mas suerte del mundo-_

 _-Si como no- dijo Ron con sarcasmo, y alzando las manos al ver la mirada de advertencia de su padre, sacando algunas risas._

 _Después de algunas mas despedidas, de que les siguieran alabando y de que Hermione se intentara quitar el sonrojo que traía, salieron de la madriguera. Caminaron hasta la zona sin protecciones. Al llegar Hermione se pregunto si irían en autobús noctambulo. Pero el profesor estiro el brazo a Sofi y el otro a ella._

 _-¿Desapareceremos?-pregunto Hermione con una ceja levantada._

 _-Haremos una desaparición conjunta, ¿Puede?-dijo el profesor haciendo que Ron tomara el hombro de Sofi._

 _Hermione chasqueo la lengua, antes de asentir y estando muy segura de si misma._

 _-Bueno solo haga la desaparición y yo los llevare ¿De acuerdo?-_

 _-_ _De acuerdo- dijo Hermione preparándose mentalmente para su primera desaparición conjunta._

 _Un par de segundos después sostenía a Sofi para que no vomitara, mientras Ron estaba pálido y sosteniéndose de un árbol. Dumbledore parecía no importarle que dos de los tres acompañantes surtieran efectos secundarios. Cuando ambos se recuperaron miraron donde estaban. Ese lugar no era el Ministerio, era un lugar muy concurrido de turistas, y bastante conocido, incluso en el mundo mágico. La Torre de Londres, aquel lugar donde guardaban las joyas de la corona, a su espalda se encontraba el río Tamesis y el puente de la torre. Hermione observaba a todos lados, esperando que alguien los viera aterrados, con la boca abierta o señalándolos por aparecer entre tantas personas. Pero nadie lo hacia._

 _-Este lugar, en un punto de aparición- dijo Dumbledore agitando su varita - Por lo general los ponemos en lugares cercanos a donde un mago desea ir, ningún muggle o mago fuera del área de aparición puede vernos. Este, en particular, fue activado para este día en especial. Es por aquí-_

 _-No importa que no nos vean aparecer, usted va vestido de granate- dijo Hermione mirando su túnica._

 _-Cierto- susurro Dumbledore, cambiando su atuendo a un traje café bastante viejo -¡Aun me queda!-_

 _Hermione dudo que aun así no llamara la atención, luciendo como un viejo muy extraño, de barba blanca y que la amarraba con el cinturón, incluso por su simple vestuario, que lucia apolillado. No pudo hacer nada cuando Dumbledore caminaba con firmeza, saliendo del_ _área_ _y caminando entre un grupo de estudiantes que miraban el puente de la torre y que giraban la cabeza para ver_ _a Dumbledore._

 _-Llaman mucho la atención chicas- dijo Dumbledore dando una palmada a Ron que aun estaba blanco._

 _Abrió la boca al percatarse que era cierto, los chicos las veían y las chicas observaban a Ron, algunas ruborizadas. Intentaron no hacerla caso a nadie, hasta que vieron a un chico rubio, ojos azules que se paro enfrente de Hermione con una rosa en la mano y una sonrisa de modelo._

 _-"Bonjour mon amour, cette rose est pour toi, je t'invite une glace?" (_ _Hola mi amor, esta rosa es para ti, ¿te invito un helado?)- dijo el chico lanzando una mirada rápida a Ron._

 _Dumbledore miraba desde el lado de Sofi, Ron dio dos pasos dejando salir un suspiro cansado, sin embargo Hermione tomo la rosa._

 _-"_ _Merci beaucoup. Cependant, je suis pressé et j'ai le regret de vous dire que je suis engagé_ _" (Muchas gracias. Sin embargo, tengo prisa y lamento decirles que estoy comprometido_ _)_ _-_ _contesto Hermione en perfecto acento, olió la rosa y se la coloco en la cabeza a Sofi.- "_ _Adieu_ _"_ _(adiós) -_

 _Se alejo con una sonrisa, mientras escuchaba como sus amigos se reían de el._

 _-¿Desde cuando hablas frances?-pregunto Ron alzando una ceja._

 _-"Depuis Huffy a fait apprendre Harry par la force." (Desde que Huffy hizo que Harry aprendiera por la fuerza.)-contesto Hermione con una sonrisa burlona -"Wǒ yě shuō zhōngwén"-_

 _-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Ron rojo y lazando su mirada de enojo._

 _-No sabia que hablara Francés y Chino- dijo Dumbledore mirándole con curiosidad.- Que interesante-_

 _Hermione apretó los labios, sabiendo que había cometido una imprudencia. Si Dumbledore también hablaba francés, eso significaba que ahora sabia que Harry era su prometido, que Huffy le enseño y que además aprendió por que Harry lo sabia también._

 _-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Sofi salvándola, al mismo tiempo que lucia sonrojada pues varios chicos la veían con la boca abierta._

 _-Vamos al lugar_ _echo_ _para esta_ _reunión._ _Se a tenido que hacer fuera del ministerio ya que no se confía en todos los trabajadores- dijo Dumbledore serio- Kigsley ahora es jefe de aurores y ha tenido mucho trabajo_ _para ver que nadie sepa de este lugar-_

 _No hablaron mas, sobre todo por que Hermione no tenia intenciones de revelar mas información de la necesaria a Dumbledore. Caminaron por un lateral del puente de la torre, hasta que llegaron a una ventana a la vista de todos. Toco con la varita varias veces. Y enseguida sintieron como se hundían en el suelo, a una velocidad alarmante y avanzaban por la tierra ocultándole la vista y dejando sus oídos taponados. Hermione estuvo pendiente hasta que miro un par de ojos viéndolos, mientras entraban a un cuarto cavado en la misma tierra. Kigsley era quien les apuntaba la varita._

 _-¿Cual es la ultimas palabras que me dijo?-pregunto Kisgley a Dumbledore._

 _-Llegamos antes de que comience- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Quien es Hocicos?-pregunto ahora Hermione apuntándole._

 _-Canuto- respondió Hermione y Kigsley asintió._

 _Miro a Ron y Sofi que lo miraban esperando que les preguntara. Sin embargo Kigsley bajo la varita, y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran._

 _-Los esperaba antes, ya casi todos han llegado solo esperamos a_ _Rufus y Fudge- dijo Kigsley mientras bajaban por una escalera._

 _-¿Done estamos exactamente?-pregunto Hermione al sentir la pared fría._

 _-Debajo del Tamesis- contesto Kigsley girando con una sonrisa- He construido este lugar por mi mismo, para hacerlo en una semana no quedo mal. Pero he tenido que colocar a varios aurores alrededor, sin contar que aquí adentro tenemos a unos 4 o 5-_

 _-¿Serán suficientes?-pregunto Ron hasta detrás de todos._

 _-Son en los únicos que confío al cien por ciento- contesto Kigsley aun bajando pasando pasillos, puertas, desviaciones y un montón de lugares diferentes- Y como verán esto es un laberinto, solo yo y Tonks conocemos el camino directo-_

 _-Una semanas ¿Verdad?-dijo Dumbledore ya cambiado a su anterior ropa granate.-_ _Eres bastante capas-_

 _-Aquí- señalo Kigsley hacia una desviación, aunque la escalera seguía bajando- Sigan de frente y luego a la derecha, izquierda, en el retrato de un caballero con la runa de tierra en la hoja de su espada. Lamento no llevarlos hasta la sala, solo que tengo que esperar al Ministro y a Fudge-_

 _Enseguida se adentraron por el pasillo, luego de una curva extraña, pasaron por una estatua fea y terminaron dando vuelta en una caja llena de basura, luego a la izquierda se encontraba una bajada con poca iluminación, a cada paso se escuchaban susurros y contra hechizos, maleficios o cualquier poción que alguno hubiera ingerido. Al final encontraron una ligera brizna de agua que, según reconoció Hermione, era para lavar cualquier cosa que no se hubiera desecho en el pasillo._

 _-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Ron al ver que llegaron a un salón circular, con un montón de retratos, todos iguales. Con caballeros sentados en un trono, con la espada clavada en el suelo y sosteniendo la empuñadura-¿Todos son iguales?-_

 _-Esta runa es la de tierra- dijo Hermione señalando la 5 de izquierda a derecha- Las demás son de suciedad, lodo, arena...-_

 _-¡Todas son iguales!- dijo Ron señalándolas._

 _-Creo que seria buena opción que tomar algún curso de Runas- dijo Dumbledore haciendo la misma runa con la varita – En simple apar_ _iencia_ _,_ _pero en significado son diferentes, un solo detalle le da un … es mas complicado de lo que puedo explicar ahora-_

 _Ron gruño un poco, antes de que el retrato desapareciera dejando un hueco. Dumbledore paso primero, luego Sofi, Hermione y Ron. Adentro todo era diferente, era como una versión mas pequeña del salón de juicios donde Sirius se defendido. Un que ahí no existía una silla con cadenas. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua a ver que la mayoría estaba sentados en cómodos sillones, ya fuera individuales o con 4 plazas, teteras, tazas de te y una mesa de platillos._

 _-¡Mire pay de Nuez!- Soltó Dumbledore antes de caminar apresurado a la mesa._

 _Hermione agito la cabeza, sobando la cien y esperando que alguien se lo tomara mas en serio. Dio un paso y las zapatillas hicieron tanto eco que todos la miraron. Algunos con asco, otros con sorpresa y los demás con indiferentes. Sin embargo se fijo en un chico tan conocido para ella que no pudo evitar sonrerir._

 _-¡Hermione, Ron, Sofi!- dijo Neville con una enorme sonrisa llegando a ellos y abrazándolos.- ¡Es genia verlos antes de mañana!-_

 _-Si, aunque prefería que no fuera aquí- dijo Ron mirando los postres._

 _-¡Hermione!- dijo Neville al separase, y mirándola- ¡Es...estas… Hermosa!-_

 _-He tranquilo- dijo Sofi ocultando el sonrojo de Hermione- Es de Harry y por lo que se tu estas con Luna-_

 _-Pero lo esta- dijo Neville aun sonriendo mucho mas- ¡Miren quien esta aquí¡ ¡Quieren conocerte!-_

 _Tomo a Hermione del hombro y con unos cuantos pasos la alejo de Ron que le agito la mano con una mueca de burla, Sofi le seguía el paso, no tardo mucho en que llegaron a un sillón apartado. Se sorprendió al ver a una pareja vestida también de granate, ella con una sonrisa igual a la de Neville, el idéntico a Neville menos en el pelo._

 _-Mamá, Papá-dijo Neville con mucha alegría- Ella es Hermione Granger, y ella es Sophia L'angelo, de quienes les he hablado-_

 _El señor Longbottom sonrío un_ poco, con un salto _y que quedo de pie,_ _para después_ _se inclin_ _arse_ _en un saludo muy formal y demostrando su respeto. Hermione estiro la manos intentando evitarlo, y evitar que los que los_ _veían_ _se mostraran asombrados, enseguida fue también la señora Longbottom e incluso Neville._

 _-No es necesario- dijo Hermione acalorada, intentando levantarlos, solo que los tres parecían de piedra._

 _Cuando se levantaron, el señor Longbottom tomo su mano y la beso._

 _-Es un gusto Lady Granger- dijo El señor Longbottom con algo de lentitud, como si le costara juntar las palabras- Neville nos ha dicho todo lo que ha echo por el. Y se que el Lord Potter la amaba, permítame agradecerle a usted en su lugar.-_

 _Al terminar una lágrima salia de los ojos del hombre, la señora_ _Longbottom_ _tomo una de sus_ _mejillas la acaricio y_ _también_ _la beso._

 _-Agradecemos tanto a Lord Potter- dijo también soltando lágrimas- Nos reunió con nuestro bebe, con mi Neville y les estaré agradecida por el resto de mi vida-_

 _-Es un milagro lo que hizo, el hechizo era muy... fuerte y casi…. impenetrable- continuo el señor Longbottom- Nosotros le debemos… debemos… debemos…-_

 _-Mucho- termino Neville antes de mirar a Hermione- Algunos días les cuesta encontrar las palabras correctas, pero ya logramos tener conversaciones muy largas sin que pierdan el hilo de la conversación. Mi abuela dice que les han dado el permiso para que en un mes mas pueden empezar a utilizar magia de nuevo-_

 _-Es grandiosos Neville- contesto Hermione mirando a la pareja feliz y con su hijo- Me alegra que después de todo ese tiempo estén al fin juntos-_

 _-He aprendido mucho de ellos- dijo Neville tomando la mano de su madre que lucia una sonrisa que no podía quitar- Sobre todo de quien soy yo y quien puedo ser… como Harry me lo mostró-_

 _-Si- contesto Hermione bajando la mirada, intentando alejar a Harry de sus pensamientos, no necesitaba deprimirse en ese momento._

 _-Lord Potter es un mago fuerte- dijo el señor Longbottom alzándole el mentón, haciendo una sonrisa algo ancha -Si pudo traernos de vuelta a Neville, el de seguro regresara a usted-_

 _-Y cuando lo haga, jamas se volverá a ir- dijo la señora Longbottom de nuevo acariciando su mejilla._

 _Solo asintió, y busco otro tema._

 _-¿Por que están aquí?-pregunto Sofi sonando un poco grosera, Hermione le miro y comprendió que le miraba de la misma forma que su madre por que se corrigió- Perdón, me refiero a que Neville no es parte del Wizengamot y Hermione me dijo que la señora Augusta Longbottom era...-_

 _-Mi madre dijo que estaba muy vieja para soportar a unos desahuciados, cedió su puesto a mi y a mi Ali, de tal forma que estamos aquí- dijo el señor Longbottom mirando a Sofi y revolviéndole el cabello- Como no podemos hacer magia aun, decidimos traer a Neville que se encargara de eso-_

 _-Aunque es con la varita de Mamá- dijo Neville alzando una varita vieja- Antes de que pudiera comprar una nueva, Ollivander… bueno ya saben-_

 _-Lo que me pregunto es, ¿Por que Lady Granger trajo a una niña de 12?- pregunto la señora Longbottom._

 _-¡Tengo 14!- dijo Sofi acalorada, como siempre que se equivocaban en su edad._

 _Un pequeño saldo de la señora Longbottom seguido de un movimiento rápido y se había escondido detrás de Neville._

 _-¡Perdón!- dijo la señora Longbottom con voz llorosa desde atras de Neville, lucia temerosa y temblaba._

 _-No, perdonen me a mi- dijo Sofi saliendo de su coraje al ver lo que provoco- Es que siempre se equivocan-_

 _-Por cierto, no necesitan decirme Lady o Lord a Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo para que la señora Longbottom saliera de su escondite._

 _-Hermione- dijo el señor Longbottom y luego miro a su alrededor- Sabemos mas o menos para que es esta reunión y estaremos de tu lado. N_ _o_ _importa que sea te apoyaremos-_

 _-Muchas gracias, pero todo esta resuelto- dijo Hermione_ _con una mirada algo fría- No hubiera solicitado esta reunión a menos de que les pudiera ganar a todos ellos-_

 _-Se los he dicho- dijo Neville sin mirar a Hermione- Es la bruja que mas aterradora-_

 _-¡Neville!- se quejo Hermione apenada._

 _-¿Ya se han puesto al corriente?-pregunto la voz de Moody haciendo resonar su pierna por todo el salón- ¡Mejor prepárense esto no tardara en comenzar!-_

 _-¡Hola Ojoloco!- dijo el señor Longbottom con una mueca-¡No has cambiado nada en este tiempo! Y no me refiero a rostro-_

 _Ojoloco le vio antes de que hiciera una debil sonrisa._

 _-Es bueno verte bien Frank, y a la dulce Alice- dijo con voz baja._

 _-¡Alastor! Debes probar este pay de nuez, es de verdad esquisto-dijo Dumbledore llegando con una buena porción de pay, seguido de Ron que también comía pero varios postres a la vez._

 _-¡No es momento Albus!- medio gruño Moody._

 _-¡Frank, Alice!- dijo Dumbledore al darse cuenta- ¡De tal forma que Augusta se quedo descansando!-_

 _-Ya la conoce Profesor- contesto el señor Longbottom – Es bastante terca y solo le apetece hacer lo que le da la gana-_

 _Hermione ya no prestaba atención, lo sintió desde unos momentos antes, el cumulo de magia de un mago, uno no tan poderoso como Dumbledore o Harry , pero si_ _mucho mayor que Kigsley. El retrato desapareció dando paso al Auror y a un hombre con una cabello espeso, una mirada fiera y una linea por labios. Rufus Scrimengour. También entro Fudge que no le hizo caso._

 _-¡Todos tomen asiento!- dijo Rufus con un sonorus._

 _Unos momentos después todos estaban en las gradas, mientras queRon, Sofi y ella miraban desde abajo. Dumbledore se acomodaba entre Moody y un viejo mago con bigote ralo. Incluso Neville se encontraba hasta arriba mirándolos desde detrás de sus padres recargado en el muro y con las manos cruzadas._

 _Pudo observar al numero de gente que aunque no eran mas de cien tampoco eran menos de cincuenta. Algunos identificables para ella. Otros que ni en su vida los vio, o escucho de ello. Algo era seguro, todos eran cabezas de familias importantes o magos con algun logro importante._

Estaba: Elphias Doge, Cornelius Fudge, Griselda Marchbanks, Tiberius Ogden, Mafalda Hopkirk, Tiberius McLaggen, la señora Zabini, Damocles Belby y muchos mas. Sin ambargo mi mirada estaba en Dolores Umbridge que la miraba con odio y asco desde a lado de Rufus que miraba un montón de pergaminos pasados por Fudge y Percy. Como tenia toda la atención de Umbridge alzo la mano y mostró su mano tocando varias veces donde tenia un guante. Aun antes de que se enterara del intento tortura a Harry ya la despreciaba, ahora estaba segura que en un futuro se dedicada a terminar con su carrera y hacer que saliera del ministerio. Umbridge quito su mirada de inmediato tomándose el guante rosa que cubría la marca que le dejo Harry al pasarle la tortura.

Como nadie le prestaba de verdad atención, alzo la varita y movió un sofá de tres plazas para ellos y alejo la mesa de comidas, pues varios la veían aun, incluidos Dumbledore y Ron. Luego simplemente se tenso, sin importarle que todos los demás estuvieran parados, o las miradas de fastidio de muchos del Wizengamot. Ron y Sofi le siguieron el paso sentándose y cruzando los brazos o la pierna en el cazo de Sofi.

Paso cerca de 5 minutos en los que solo escuchaba el pasar las hojas de Rufus, como Fudge le comentaba cosas al ministro y en el que Dumbledore desembolso un caramelo para después llevárselo a la boca. Ella alzo la vista, intentando sentir todas las presencias mágicas que existían alrededor del lugar, algunas eran tan claras y otras difusas, pero encontró una muy peculiar, mucho mas arriba y que pasaba caminando por el laberinto sobre sus cabezas. Sonrío al saber que era Tonks.

-Muy bien-dijo Fudge con voz molesta- Todos presentes. ¿Están preparados?-

-Por supuesto- contesto Hermione con la mirada a el ministro, pues el le miraba como un león buscando si era presa o un peligro potencial.

-Reunión del Wizengamot del 31 de julio- comenzó Fudge mirando a Scremengour que seguía imperturbable – Por petición y aceptación del…-

 _-_ _Déjate de tonterías Fudge -dijo Scremengour bajando los papeles que sostenía, y haciendo que el hombre se pusiera rojo.- Hoy estamos aquí por que usted, señorita Granger a pedido una reunión, y por respeto al ex jefe supremo del Wizengamot hemos aceptado. Sin embargo no le veo la...-_

 _-No estoy aquí por gusto, si eso es lo que piensa- dijo Hermione levantad_ _ose_ _con lentitud, y haciendo una seña a Sofi y Ron para que siguieran sentados.- Yo he venido para evitar que se cometa un crimen deshonroso y que siendo sinceros que ustedes querían realizar-_

 _-¿Crimen? ¿Cual crimen?-pregunto Rufus gruñendo._

 _-_ _¡El de la Herencia del Lord Harry James Potter!- dijo Hermione con fuerza mirando a Fudge y Umbridge que de inmediato desviaron la mirada._

 _-¿Herencia? ¿Nadie me aviso de una herencia?-dijo Rufus quitando la mirada de Hermione y observando a todos en el Wizengamot.- ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?-_

 _-Señor ministro, déjeme ilustrarlo- dijo Umbridge con la voz de pito que siempre tenia.- La herencia de Pott..._

 _-_ _¡_ _Lord Potter para usted!-corrigió Hermione de golpe mirando con odio a Umbridge -El testamento de Harry Potter decía que todo era para mi, y que si yo lo dispusiera podía repartirlo entre nuestros amigos. Imagine mi sorpresa cuando, hace un mes, me entere que el Wizengamot cancelo la herencia por que no creía prudente que una hija de muggles tuviera ese capital-_

 _-Ya veo- soltó Rufus regresando su mirada a Hermione- De tal forma que viene a_ _solicitar la herencia y...-_

 _-No-_ _lo corto_ _Hermione con energía_ _sorprendiendo a todo el Wizengamot_ _, mirando a cada uno con tranquilidad incluso a Dumbledore - Vengo a decirle unas palabras a todos aquellos que deseaban el dinero de mi novio. Si creen que obtendrán un solo Knut, que podrán tocar con sus avariciosas manos un galeón del dinero Potter, dejen me decirles que yo no lo permitiré. Ese dinero es de Harry Potter, ninguno de ustedes es digno de controlar todo lo que le pertenece, ni un solo libro o una sola caso, valla ni siquiera de pisar el terreno donde están aquellos magníficos lugares. Y si alguno lo hace, le juro por mi vida que me las pagaran de la forma mas cruel que se me ocurra-_

 _-¡Eres solo una hija de Muggles ¿ Que crees que puedes hacernos?!- dijo un hombre desde atrás, bastante viejo incluso lucia mas débil de lo que intentaba aparentar._

 _-Es cierto solo soy una bruja nacida de personas no mágicas, pero créanme cuando digo que puedo hace_ _r_ _muchas cosas. Que tengo medios y conexiones bastante importantes e imponentes- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, abriendo el monedero y sacando un pergamino mientras con el movimiento de varita lo_ _duplicaba_ _tantas veces fuera necesaria y los hacia levitar a cada uno de los presentes. -_ _¿Alguien gusta decirme que indica ese pergamino?-_

 _-¡Es imposible!- dijo Fudge tapándose la boca mientras sudaba frío.- ¡¿Como es posible?-_

 _-Aquí dice que la cuenta del Lord Potter esta congelada, ni una sola transacción, deposito o cualquier movimiento se puede hacer- dijo La señora Longbottom con una sonrisa ancha- Que la cuenta totalmente sellada hasta que la guerra termine y que un sucesor aparezca, de lo contrario la cámara quedara sin poderse tocar, ni por el ministerio o la nación duende-_

 _-¡ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡ELLA, ELLA A FALSIFICADO LAS PRUEBAS!- Chillo Umbridge colérica, mientras apuntaba con sus regordetas manos directo a ella._

 _-¡UMBRIDGE! ¡GUARDA SILENCIO!- Grito Scremengour sin girar la mirada, contemplando con mas fuerza a Hermione._

 _-Esto no solo significa que la bóveda a quedado inutilizarle para el Wizengamot o para usted, también significa que ellos han accedido a su petición- comenzó el señor Longbottom regresando el pergamino igual que otros magos.- Las puertas de la nación duende están cerradas ¿Como es que...-_

 _-Ya lo he dicho tengo mis métodos- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad-_ _He tenido una reunión con Ragk...-_

 _-¡Mentiras, Hermione Granger solo es la novia de Harry Potter! ¡ No puede estar diciendo que una simple hija de muggles tenga tanto poder y pueda hacer tal atrocidad!- dijo una bruja rubia, que le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.- ¡La bóveda de los Potter es una de las mas antiguas, sin contar que ha obtenido mucho mas con el pasar de los años y ahora es la numero uno en este continente y tal vez de los demás! ¡¿Como es que una sangre sucia lo puede…-_

 _No termino gracias a que Ron y Sofi lanzaron dos Hechizos que cruzaron por ambas mejillas de la mujer apenas tocándola y dejando dos lineas rojas. Claro que también por que Neville se encontraba detrás de ella con la varita apuntando a su garganta, sorprendiendo no solo a todo el Wizengamot, también a sus padres que abrían muchos los ojos e incluso a Hermione que no esperaba que_ _reaccionara de tal forma._

 _-Disculpe escuche bien ¿Como llamo a la fundadora de Pendragon?- pregunto Neville con un tono de voz grueso- Vamos ¡Repítalo!- la reto._

 _-¡Señor_ _Neville_ _Longbottom!- dijo Scremengour que estaba dándole la espalda a Hermione para observar la escena-_ _¡Deje a lady Pembrom!-_

 _-Neville, no- susurro la señora Longbottom muy asustada, refugiándose detrás de su marido._

 _Paso unos dos segundos en los que Neville clavaba mas la varita el punto de dejar una marca en la piel de la mujer._

 _-Basta Neville, venimos aquí a hablar, no a atacarnos- dijo Hermione saliendo de la sorpresa._

 _Neville asintió, quitando la varita y regresando a su lugar con lentitud._

 _-¡Lo ven solo son unos chiquillos sin control!- dijo Umbridge mirando a ambos lados con la varita lista como si esperara que la fueran a atacar- ¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que nada bueno saldría de esta reunión!-_

 _-¡Esa a insultado a Hermione!- Soltó Sofi levantada, con la cara completamente roja y los ojos destellándole de furia, haciendo que el violeta fuera mucho mas intenso. -¡Como Pendragon no aceptaremos una sola falta de respeto a nuestro Director o a los Fundadores! ¡Cualquiera que se atreva tendrá que pagar caro!-_

 _-_ _¡Me han atacado!- dijo aquella mujer furiosa- ¡Es un insulto...-_

 _-Lady Pembrom, tómelo como una advertencia, por que si lo vuelve a utilizar esa palabra me veré en la necesidad de ser yo quien tome medidas contra usted- dijo Scremengour sin siquiera verla, pero se notaba el enfado en su voz- Ellos estaban en todo su derecho de defender a la fundadora de Pendragon-_

 _-_ _¡Pendragon no es un colegio_ _Rufus_ _, solo es una tontería de niños malcriados!- soltó Fudge gruñendo. -_ _¡Ellos no tienen_ _ningún._ _..-_

 _-Bastante malcriados, pero bien que hemos ayudado al ministerio -_ _dijo_ _Hermione_ _dando unos pasos haciendo resonar sus zapatillas -Sin nosotros el ministerio un hubiera sabido que los mortífagos estaban adentro. ¿Acaso usted ex ministro sabia que Lucius Malfoy era uno de ellos? Y no solo un mortífago cualquiera, era un teniente de Voldemort-_

 _Y de nuevo se estremecieron, incluso chillaron._

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí y ahora- dijo Scremengour moviendo su mano pues Fudge lucia de un tono rojo muy intenso._

 _-Yo creo que si- dijo Ron avanzando a lado de Hermione, lucia una mirada seria.- No tengo ni idea que quiera hacer Hermione o cual era su idea al traerme hoy aquí. Lo que se es que ninguno de los de aquí presentes ha peleado o intentado siquiera interponerse a Voldemort, todo lo han dejado en manos de otros. De tal forma que ahora pagan por sus errores, dejando que los civiles paguen por sus tontas decisiones. Sin embargo Pendragon, aun siendo menores, nos hemos levantado y asegurado que Voldemort no gane. Pueden vernos como quieran, al final de todo esto les aseguro que nos necesitaran -_

 _-¿Enserio?-pregunto Triverius McLaggen recargado en su brazo, mirándolos como si no fueran nada. -¿Nosotros necesitando la ayuda de alguno de ustedes? Ni en cien años-_

 _-Por supuesto señor McLaggen- continuo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme que sorprendió todos- Y creo que esos cien años que usted mencionan terminan ahora, pues ahora necesitan mi ayuda-_

 _Algunos rieron otros bufaron y Triverius realizo levanto el rostro con petulancia. -¿Y en que exactamente?- pregunto_

 _-Se que han perdido el dispositivo Taboo y el Dector, así como el por que el velo de la muerte se destruyo y que casi todas las profecías han sido rotas- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad – Y creo que esa información no solo alarmaría al mundo mágico, si no también a todos los mortífagos. Necesitan que les guarde el secreto ¿verdad?-_

 _-¿Como sabe eso?-pregunto Scremengour apretando los puños, mientras Fudge se tensaba._

 _Hermione levanto la varita, agito en círculos creando lineas de magia que comenzaron a dibujar runas y letras, imágenes de la batalla del ministerio, terminando con el símbolo Pendragon. Luego agito una vez mas creando un diminuto Patronus, su pequeño_ _Dragón_ _se coloco en su hombro rugiendo fuego plateado. Rufus_ _soltó_ _un gruñido_ _y apretó los labios con fuerza._

 _-Veo que aun no llega mi carta de expulsión. Creo que la encargada de eso es usted Señora Hopkirk-_

 _-¿Yo? Emm, ¿Señor Ministro?-dijo la mujer temblando._

 _-Cálmate Mafalda, estas en una reunión- dijo Rufus bajando la voz- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Por que nos dices que lo sabes y no lo has publicado? Según recuerdo tiene una amiga que podría ponerlo en "El Quisquilloso"-_

 _-No quiero desatar el caos y mucho menos que todo el mundo tenga miedo. No, mi objetivo es otro.- dijo Hermione seria – Yo deseo que sepan que ahora todo cambiara, el ministerio siempre ha creído que tiene el poder y control de todo, hoy les digo que es mentira. Han tenido mucho tiempo para actuar. No lo han echo y ahora es nuestro turno. Seremos aquellos que manejen las piezas de este tablero.-_

 _-¿Como cre_ _e_ _que un par de niños controlen toda esta guerra?-pregunto Moody que aunque estaba callado, con su ojo mágico girando a una velocidad media no quitaba el otro ojo de ellos- Es mucho para jóvenes que están aprendiendo-_

 _-Por eso mismo. Aprendemos, ustedes ya no. Mientras nosotros vemos nuestros errores y los corregimos, ustedes cometen el mismo error una y otra vez.- dijo Ron sonriendo como si tuviera una buena jugada y estuviera a punto de dar Mate -Como ha dicho Hermione, una guerra es como un juego de ajedrez, con muchas piezas y cada movimiento crea una reacción por parte del enemigo, algunas veces sede su turno otras ataca sin compasión._ _Y estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes aceptara la culpa de que esta guerra estallara, dirán que nunca lo vieron venir, que Voldemort se oculto en las sombras. Cuando Harry se los grito a la cara desde que se entero. ¿Verdad Fudge?-_

 _-¡No existía ninguna razón para creer que el que no debe ser nombrado regreso, después de la tercera prueba del torneo!-medio grito Fudge casi tan desesperado que Ron bufo._

 _-Como se darán cuenta, es lo que dije, no acepta su culpa-comento Ron apoyando una mano en el hombro de Hermione._

 _-Entonces, señorita Granger ¿Como dirigirán la guerra?-_ _pregunto Dumbledore con los ojos centelleantes._

 _-Primero que nada, tengan esto- dijo Hermione sacando un nueva_ _s_ _guía_ _s_ _-_ _Es mi metodología l_ _a cual_ _he desarrollado y_ _anotado para detectar, investigar y evitar que los mortífagos matara, eliminara o secuestraran a las personas-_

 _-_ _¿Para que queremos esto?-preguntaron Fudge y Umbridge,_ _hojeando la guías que les paso a ambos._

 _-Esto esta muy bien echo- dijo Scremengour_ _pasando las hojas con lentitud- Mejor que lo que ustedes hacen, incluso me hace pensar en cambiar a ambos por la señorita Granger-_

 _-Me gustaría aceptar ministro, pero por el momento mi objetivo es otro- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un poco mas verdadera- Lo que requiero es que apliquen esto en el ministerio, intenten hacer que los Mortifagos se equivoquen y caigan en sus manos, entre mas atrapen mejor para nosotros-_

 _-Es posible, de echo… Con esto y un poco de esfuerzo, podemos evitar muchas tragedias- dijo Moody rascándose la barbilla- Impresionante, de verdad, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido-_

 _-Eso es porque ella es la mas lista de esta sala- dijo Sofi con una leve risa._

 _-¡Sofi!- dijo Hermione girando un poco su vista. Al represarla Rufus ya estaba apuntando algunas cosas en sus pergamino._

 _-¿Que de_ _s_ _ea a cambio de esto?-pregunto Rufus sin mirarle, estaba bastante apuntando cosas._

 _-Nada- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro- Yo no quiero nada de ustedes, es mi regalo para todos aquellos que estén en problemas. Solo prométanme que protegerán a todos los mas posibles-_

 _Muchos las veían con la boca abierta, otros_ _no lucían nada contentos, era como si pensaran que era demasiado bueno para ser real. Rufus levanto la guía y sus papeles desapareciendo los, haciendo que todas prestaran atención._

 _-Aun no logro comprenderla del todo- dijo Scremengour moviendo la varita entre sus dedos- ¿Cree que esto es suficiente?-_

 _-No- Contesto Hermione – Pero me dará el tiempo que necesito para entrenar a los Pendragon, hacerlos mas fuerte y buscar una forma de parar a Voldemort de una buena vez por todas-_

 _-¡¿Usted cree que podrá hacerlo?!-_ _pregunto el mismo mago que antes con un tono bastante molesto-¡Solo son...-_

 _-¡Ya hemos demostrado que no solo somos niño!-_

 _-¡ENTONCES ¿QUE SON?! ¡POR QUE NINGUNO A SU EDAD PODÍA HACER...-_

 _-¡Somos los que no quieren que personas como ustedes destruyan nuestro futuro!- dijo Sofi levantándose, con la varita en mano._

 _No tardaron en muchos sacar la varitas, algunos ya preparando sus hechizos._

 _-Por favor todos guarden su varita- dijo Scremengour intentando hacer que Umbridge la bajara que apuntaba a Hermione, Percy incluso apuntaba a Fudge que ya apuntaba a Ron y en el caso de Dumbledore estaba siendo apuntado por mas de quince varitas, aunque el solo buscaba entre su túnica otro dulce._

 _Fue un instante, entre que Dumbledore tomo su dulce y lo llevaba a su boca, justo el momento en el que sus ojos se conectaron con los de Hermione y ella sintió que le indicaba algo. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, concentrar su magia y dejar salir un suspiro. Todos se estaban comportando como idiotas, ella solo quería terminar para irse a la madriguera y luego a Hogwarts. Al abrir los ojos, el ambiente era peor, gritos, movimientos de varitas y amenazas que Scremengour no lograba detener. Un primer hechizo salio de la punta de la varita cayendo muy cerca de ella. El segundo fue desviado por Ron, y el tercero fue a Sofi que se movió a tiempo._

 _-¡Silencio!- Ordeno Hermione,_ _no esperaba que todos la miraran._

 _-¡Tu eres la responsable de todo esto!- dijo alguien, pero Hermione ya estaba al limite de su paciencia._

 _-¡Alto!- Ordeno aun mas fuerte. No esperaba que todos frenaran de golpe._

 _Su cuerpo estaba desprendiendo magia, haciendo el ambiente pesado, tan pesado que apenas se podían mover. Como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado al doble o triple. Umbridge no aguanto mas sostener su varita que cayo al suelo con estrépito y rompiéndose al instante, seguida de la de Fudge y la de otros mas. La sensación desapareció de un momento a otro, casi agotando toda su magia, dio dos pasos atrás con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Fue sostenida por Ron que le paso el brazo por su cuello, y sosteniéndola. Estaba tan cansada, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Aun después de 10 minutos nadie decía nada._

 _-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sofi sentándose junto a ella-¿Qué fue eso?-_

 _-Un hechizo de parálisis, uno muy poderoso por lo que sentí. Incluso a mi me paralizo- dijo Dumbledore acercándose con paso tranquilo._

 _-Lo hice sin pensar. Solo estoy cansada- dijo Hermione levantándose e intentando mantenerse firme enfrente de todo el Wizengamot, esperaba que nadie se lo impidiera._

 _Aun mantenían la vista en ella, pero ya ninguno mostraba un desprecio o enojo, simplemente tenían sorpresa profunda._

 _-No he venido aquí para pelear con ustedes. Intento ayudarlos, pero veo que no se puede- dijo Hermione furiosa.- Así que solo iré a los últimos puntos_ _que deseaba tratar.-_

 _-¿Aun hay mas?-pregunto Scremengour tragando._

 _-Solo tres cosas- dijo Hermione pasando la vista por todos- No deseo hacer enemigos, pero si se ponen en medio e intentan oponerse a mis planes, me veré obligada a quitarlos por la fuerza, ya sea por medios legales a través de los duendes, con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos o incluso los enviare a un lugar en el cual no podrán salir.-_

 _-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto Umbridge escupiendo._

 _-¡SI!- dijo Hermione estrellando su tacón contra el suelo repetidas veces, sonó algo parecido a los cascos de caballos._

 _Umbridge se aferro a Fudge mientras chillaba con terror, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si intentara quitarse alguna cosa. No paro hasta que todos le miraban horrorizados por que un solo sonido hiciera tal estrago en la mujer._

 _-¡Como ven no estoy jugando! ¿Entendieron? - dijo Hermione tan seria que incluso Scremengour asintió – Segundo, Pendragon seguirá existiendo, y de nuevo si intentan algo contra alguno de nosotros, tendrán que soportar el poder de todos los dragones sobre de ustedes. Por ultimo, tengo que informarles algo-_

 _Tomo a Sofi la acerco hasta que la tenia en su lado, ella se sonrojo pero ambas miraron a todo el Wizengamot._

 _-Les presento a Sophia Potter L'angelo- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en la boca._

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-¿Po...po...potter?-_

 _-¿Como que...-_

 _-¡Silencio!- pidió Hermione que_ _le_ _fue_ _dado al instantáneo.- Ella es una Potter, pueden publicarlo, gritarlo a voces o lo que quiera. Pero les aseguro que esta bajo mi protección, si alguno de ustedes quiere tocar a mi cuñada o hacerla ver mal, les enviare al olvido-_

 _Sofi estaba totalmente roja, ocultaba un poco su cara con su boina mientras que no lograba ocultar una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _-¿Como es que es una Potter?-pregunto el señor Longbottom a lado de Alice que lucia confundida.- James y Lily no nos contaron de...-_

 _-Es la Hermana de Harry, por decisión- dijo Neville aun parado con la mirada clavada en la lejanía._

 _-¿Adopción familiar?-pregunto Scremengour sorprendido- ¿Como es que no me entere?-_

 _-Los duendes lo han echo todo en el mas profundo secreto- dijo Hermione comenzando a temblar por el cansancio, incluso tenia hambre- Eso es todo lo que he querido decir. De tal forma que doy por terminada esta reunión-_

 _-¡Eso lo decido yo!- dijo Scremengour un poco molesto.-¡Aun tenemos mucho que discut...-_

 _-¡CÁLLESE!- Le grito Hermione con fuerza, creando otra ola de magia que sacudió todo-¡Ya se lo he dicho, si se interpone entre la destrucción de Voldemort, lo destruiré a usted y no me importa a quien sea! ¡Como he mencionado, es otra era! ¡Las reglas han cambiado señores, no crean que estamos atados de manos!-_

 _-_ _¡¿Quien nos apoyara?!-pregunto Scremengour un tanto enojado, mientras que saltada de su lugar pasa estar mas cerca._

 _-Yo- dijo Dumbledore interponiéndose entre el Ministro y Hermione._

 _-Nosotros también- dijeron los señores Longbottom con sonrisas enormes._

 _-Tienen bastantes agallas, eso me gusta. Yo estoy de su lado- dijo Moody con el ojo fijo en Scremengour.- Creo que son interesantes-_

 _-Yo también- dijo Kigsley sorprendiendo a todos, pues salia de las sombras y colocaba una mano en el hombro de Ron- Estoy con Pendragon-_

 _-_ _Estoy con mi tonto hermano- concordó Percy aflojándose la corbata- Aunque creo que esto es mi renuncia, demonios, después de todo lo que hecho.-_

 _-Nosotros también- dijeron a una voz : Elphias Doge, Griselda Marchbanks y Tiberius Ogden. Todos ellos alzando las manos._

 _-Creo que el futuro sera bastante sorprendente y diferente- dijo Tiberius Odgen riéndose un poco- Espero vivir para poder observar a estos chiquillos hacerse un nombre-_

 _-Ya lo tenemos- dijo Sofi mirando a Scremengour que lucia sorprendido por todas las personas que estaban con ellos – Somos Pendragon, somos aquellos que volaran con nuestro Rey Dragon, con nuestro Líder y que defenderán con colmillos y garras la paz futura, sin importarle si sangran o sufren-_

 _-Tan pronto y ya habla como Harry- dijo Ron con una leve risa.- Eres toda una dragona-_

 _-_ _Pero si siempre ha sido una fiera a la hora de hablar- dijo Neville llegando, también intentando ayudar a Hermione que estaba pálida y comenzaba a ver todo negro._

 _-Gracias a todos-dijo Hermione aun apoyándose en Sofi y Ron que estaban ocultando su debilidad mágica. - Como he dicho, esto se ha terminado-_

 _Caminaron con pasos_ _paridos_ _hasta el cuadro,_ _al abrirlo Hermione se percato que bastantes venian detras de ellos, giro lo suficiente para ver a Rufus que tenia una extrecion seria y luego una pequeña sonrisa. Al traspasar_ _lo traspasaron._ _Dejo que saliera su cansancio, al punto que por poco se desvanece._

 _-¿Como estas?-preguntaron varios preocupados, sin embargo fue detenida por el profesor._

 _-_ _Estuviste fantástica- dijo Dumbledore tomándola por las rodillas y la espalda, cargándola, su barba era aplastado por un costado de Hermione, mientras los demás le veían – Estoy seguro que sorprendiste a cada uno-_

 _-No me verían… no a menos que les demostrara ser algo mas que solo yo- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos._

 _-Descansa- escucho antes de que se durmiera._

 _Mas veía el interior de sus párpados, era en lugar muy curioso. Estaba sobre una isla, varias decenas metros arriba de los arboles, mirando la espalda de alguien que se sentaba en un pilar de Hileo._ _El viento corría feroz como si intentara tirarlo, pero se mantenía firme a pesar de que el espacio era reducido. La tela que lo cubría salio volando, demostrando su cabello negro y rebelde. Lucia mucho mas delgado, haciendo que sus musculosos se marcaran mucho, que sus huesos se remarcaran a un punto incluso doloroso y que demostrara varias cicatrices feas._

 _-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione intentando acercarse._

 _Harry se movió observando al cielo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban_ _por el cristal_ _de esos extraños goggles, se levanto con lentitud y pareció una eternidad hasta que se giro._

 _-¿Hermione?-pregunto el también._

 _Miro por completo a Harry y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lucia harapos por ropa, tenían sangre reseca, lodo y un montón de cosas mas pegada, pero lo peor era que uno de sus hombros lucia una venda mal colocada que estaba empapada de sangre fresca,_ _que bajaba por su brazo_ _._ _El viento volvió a sacudir el pilar desprendiendo un trozo de el y dejándolo en una fina linea, pero el se mantenía inmóvil casi como si el cambio de peso no le importara._

 _-_ _¿Estas aquí Hermione? Lo siento, estas cerca- dijo Harry girando su mirada. -¿Estas bien? -_

 _-SI, yo estoy bien. Preocúpate por ti idiota, mírate en tu estado- intento Hermione gritarle pero la voz se le rompía. -¿Que tanto te ha pasado?-_

 _-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, todo esto es necesario, estoy avanzando, aun no puedo controlar todo- dijo Harry mirando al cielo, parecía que no la veía, ni la escuchaba, solo sentía su presencia o algo parecido.- No se que fecha sea aya, pero después de que entres a Hogwarts solo faltaran seis meses para que regrese. Te prometo que solo seis meses mas, solo medio año y estaré de regreso junto a ti-_

 _-_ _¿Seis meses?-pregunto Hermione temblando, era mucho tiempo, incluso para ella.-¿Por que seis meses?-_

 _-Hermione, todos los_ _días_ _pienso en ti, cada_ _día_ _te extraño y...- dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

 _No logro escuchar lo demás, un estruendo tan fuerte que movió todo a su alrededor, destruyendo la torre y Harry comienzo a caer, aunque su mirada era arriba, con los ojos abiertos completamente. Hermione solo giro para ver como una isla flotante se partía, dejando caer un gran pedazo justo sobre de Harry._

 _-¡NO!-grito Hermione pero era imposible, Harry caía al suelo, y encima algo que podría matarlo. -¡HARRY!_

 _-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta Hermione! ¡Solo es una pesadilla!- dijo Sofi agitando su brazo con fuerza._

 _Lucia igual que siempre, con su ropa normal, su cabello sin peinar y el maquillaje desapareció. El cuarto lucia obscuro pero lo reconocía, era el cuarto de Harry. Estaban solas._

 _El sueño termino, despertó en su cuarto saltando, sudando y aferrándose a la mano de Sofi con fuerza._

 _-Esta bien, todo esta bien- dijo Sofi abrazandola- Solo fue una pesadilla-_

 _-¡Harry! ¡Harry esta en problemas tenemos que ayudarlo¡ ¡Tenemos que ir a...-comenzó desesperada a levantarse, sintió como la regresaban a la cama._

 _-Solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Sofi tocando su mejilla._

 _-¡No, no, no! ¡Era real, el me dijo que regresara en 6 meses, que pensaba en mi todos los días!- dijo Hermione otra vez intentando levantarse y volviendo a ser costada por Sofi- ¡Se veía muy mal, estaba herido, desnutrido y cansado!-_

 _-Okey, ¿Pero a donde iremos? ¿Donde se encuentra?-pregunto Sofi intentando tranquilizarla._

 _-UNA ISLA- grito al darse cuenta que tenia una pista sobre donde estaba- ESTA EN UNA ISLA-_

 _-¿En cual de todas? Son miles las que hay en el planeta- dijo Sofi sentándose a un lado de la cama._

 _-2149-_ _Respondió_ _Hermione parpadeando varias veces, hasta que comprendió que Sofi tenia razón, no importaba mucho saber que Harry estaba varado en_ _una isla, si no tenia idea de cual isla. Y no eran una isla cualquiera era una mágica, una donde las islas flotaban.- No se que pasa, ¿Por que cuando sueño con Harry parece tan real?-_

 _-Puede ser por tu conexión con el-dijo Sofi pasándole una taza llena de algo color miel-_ _¿Crees que solo sean sueños?-_

 _-Es mas que un sueño- dijo Hermione tomando la taza, mirando el vapor que salia, lucia mágico.- Creo que lo veo realmente-_

 _-_ _¿Así que seis meses?- pregunto Sofi con cierto brillo en sus ojos – No es tanto para verlo de regreso a nuestro lado-_

 _Hermione no quiso decir que para ella lucia como toda una vida, una donde sufriría cada día por no poderlo ver y saber en que condiciones estaba. Tomo un poco de lo que le dio Sofi evadiendo su comentario, sintió un sabor un poco diferente a te, era como si tomara chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y galletas, justo lo que le daba su abuela cuando estaba triste._

 _-¿Es es esto?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida._

 _-Receta de la casa- dijo Sofi levantando su libro.- Parece que esto es justo lo que necesitaba, es increíble todo el conocimiento que tiene al ser tan pequeño.-_

 _Sentía su energía aumentar, también su magia incluso como se tranquilizaba, y estaba lista para hacer muchas mas cosas._

 _-Es bastante genial- dijo Hermione al sentir que incluso sus ojeras se desaparecían. -¿De que esta echo?-_

 _-Tiene bastantes cosas- dijo Sofi sonriendo- Me llevo 8 Horas preparar ese poco-_

 _-¿Ocho?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.-¿Cuanto llevo dormida?-_

 _-Pues van a dar las 5 de la mañana- dijo Sofi mirando su reloj de pulsera- En una hora mas tu te levantarías, pero ya he guardado todas las cosas en tu monedero y preparamos todos para ir a Hogwarts-_

 _-¿Dormí todo el día?-pregunto Hermione abriendo la boca._

 _-No es tan impresionante después de llevar todo ese estrés, tu investigación secreta y casi no dormir. Sin contar con ese nivel de magia- dijo Sofi bostezando.- Todos estaban muy preocupados en cuanto te dormiste, Dumbledore obligo a Kigsley a quitar la protección anti desaparición, te trajo directo. Tus padres por poco lo matan, pero les dijimos que estabas dormida, te dejo y espero hasta muy tarde diciendo que quería hablar un poco mas contigo. Al ver que no despertarías me dijo que te dijera : "No rechaces la oferta". No tengo idea de que hablaba. Bueno no entiendo mucho de lo que habla-_

 _-_ _Solo mas problemas- dijo Hermione terminando el delicioso liquido._

 _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Sofi un poco avergonzada._

 _-Creo que es claro que lo que quieras- dijo Hermione dejando la taza a un lado._

 _-¿Por que tenias que decirle a todos que ahora soy Potter?-_

 _-Se enterarían en cualquier momento y no quería que pensaran que eras algo que queríamos ocultar.- dijo Hermione abrazándola- Tu eres nuestra Hermana… bueno mi cuñada, si fueras mi hermana no serias tan desordenada-_

 _-¡Oye, no soy tan desordenada!- dijo Sofi_ _con las mejillas rojas._

 _Se rieron durante un rato, incluso se recostaron otra vez. Hasta que el sol se levanto señalando que tenían poco tiempo para irse a King Cross y de ahí directo a Hogwarts, un nuevo curso, nuevos problemas y el comienzo de la espera de Hermione para que Harry regresara._

 _En la isla de Harry, las cosas no iban tan bien. Estaba en su cueva con golpes por todo su cuerpo, arañazos, un brazo semi roto, sentado en el suelo y mirando a su cama. Jadeaba e intentaba no hacer ruido, mientras que esperaba a que algo pasara. Una figura se movió girando sobre su cama, era una mujer con el cabello rojo como el fuego con una venda sucia en su mejilla y cubierta de una gruesa piel negra. En su mano sostenía una varita._


	65. Capitulo 65- Mas preguntas, mas problem

**HOLA. Estoy de nuevo de regreso, ahora con un capitulo súper, súper… difícil para mi, pues… la verdad tuve que compactar mucho lo que quería poner ya que… si no me llevaría muchos capítulos y… pues la idea es avanzar. A si que aquí esta. No me acribillen, estoy seguro que si no les gusta, aun puedo cambiarlo.**

 **No quiero alargar mas las cosas, pues ya bastante ha pasado desde el ultimo que subi, asi que… aquí tá.**

 **Lean, disfruten y dejen su Review.**

* * *

Todos los Derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 ** _ **Dedicado a mitziav47**_** _ **se que me has seguido por mucho tiempo y que casi no comentabas, pero me alegra que te animaras a hacerlo.**_

Capitulo 65.- Mas preguntas, mas respuesta, mas problemas.

Un maldito, esa era la definición de Harry para Merlin, incluso peor, era un demonio del cual no podía despegarse ni para hacer sus necesidades básicas. Nimue no se quedaba muy atrás, era mejor que Merlin, sin embargo en cuanto se disponía a entrenarlo ella entraba en modo que podía incluso superar todos sus maestros juntos. Los últimos cuatro meses fueron el infierno mismo para Harry, sobre todo siguiendo la guía de esos dos seres que sonreían malvadamente en cuanto lo veían titubear. Principalmente por que sin la magia lo obligaban ha hacer milagros.

El primer fue uno en el cual pudo morir mas de una vez, le hicieron recorrer toda la isla, tomar los arboles caídos y trasportarlos cerca de la cueva. Con magia solo le hubiera llevado un par de horas, al contrario de que le llevo una semana, ya que los troncos pesaban tanto que hubiera requerido muchos hombres para moverlos. De alguna forma se las ingenio para hacerlo. Luego le hicieron hacer una casa de madera, intento razonar con ellos, pero ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer. Paso dos semanas averiguando como hacerlo correctamente. Mas de una vez se derrumbo. Termino con una cabaña rustica, pero tan rustica como podía imaginarse. Los troncos apilados uno sobre otro formando las paredes y dejando el espacio de la puerta, el techo plano con plantas secas y demás evitando que dejara el agua filtrarse. No era impresionante y tampoco útil a su entrenamiento. Pero de alguna forma esos dos parecían como si estuvieran satisfechos.

El resto del mes le siguió el real entrenamiento, entendiendo que el ejercicio anterior no fue nada. Corría por la isla evitando sus ataques, que eran irracionales, pilares saliendo de la tierra, o con llamas apareciendo de la nada(La especialidad de Merlin), el aire golpeándolo sin compasión o haciendo que el agua lo congelara sin darse cuenta.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, y eres rápido. Pero aun te falta para llegar a entender nuestros ataques- dijo Merlin en el octavo día, mientras Harry corría por la playa evitando todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡ENTIENDO SUS ATAQUES! ¡PERO SIN MAGIA SON CASI IMPOSIBLES DE EVITAR!- le grito Harry girando sobre sus talones y evitando una estaca de arena que le sonó el costado, creando el centésimo corte sobre su piel.

-No utilices escusas, los esquivas o no, solo tienes esas dos opciones-dijo Merlin moviendo la mano acostado a lado de donde estaba Harry evitando que una llamarada le quemara las cejas.

-No lo admitirá. Pero esta impresionado- dijo Nimue también moviendo sus manos, creando agujas de hielo que Harry tenia que evitar, la mayoría no tenia una trayectoria estable y no lograba evitar todas, dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de diferentes partes de su piel.

-Creí que me ayudarían a mejorar. ¡No solo que jugarían conmigo!- dijo Harry jadeando al recibir un golpe de aire de lleno en el estomago.

-Eso hacemos, para mejorar debes llegar al limite de tus capacidades y tu tienes una gran capacidad- dijo Nimue algo dolida por sus palabras.

-A mi me gusta jugar- dijo Merlin moviendo la arena derribando a Harry que rodó todo el cuerpo a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar una enorme hacha de arena al rojo vivo, creada con el calor y arena.

-¡ESTAN DEMENTES!- Grito Harry alejándose del lugar, aunque esos demonios no estarían nada contentos con sus palabras.

Toda esa mañana, tarde y noche la paso corriendo e intentando evitar recibir la paliza de su vida. No lo evito. Paso la noche tirado entre un montón de vegetación cortada, quemada, enterrada o mojada por los diferentes hechizos que ocuparon contra el. Miro las estrellas durante un rato, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo punzar, parecía que tenia temperatura cada célula de su cuerpo y no le quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar sin sentir dolor. Claro que tenia sueño, sin embargo su mente regresaba una y otra vez a su hogar. Al enorme castillo en el cual estaban sus compañeros, en la sala de menesteres donde estaban los Pendragon, en Hogsmeade donde pasaba las tardes con sus amigos, en la madriguera con su familia y en su habitación donde abrazaba a Hermione mientras dormía. El siguiente día fue peor. Cada día fue huir de esos dos, hasta que lograra concentrarse en los cuatro ataques al mismo tiempo y evitarlos sin gastar tanta fuerza o energía. Corrió, salto e incluso grito de dolor por días.

Pero termino todo un día cuando se levanto en la cabaña y fue al bosque a buscar algo de comer, hasta que los vio, esos dos estaban dispuestos a lazar sus ataques feroces y enfureció. Estaba ya harto de ser su sujeto de ataques, el muñeco que hicieran como quisiera. Se levanto de golpe, en un solo movimiento fue a ellos y al llegar lazo un puñetazo potente contra Merlin, el aire giro a su alrededor y un sonido seco surgió, pero su brazo cruzo la imagen de Merlin. Había olvidado que eran intangibles, después de todo llevaba meses viéndolos sentados o corriendo sobre las cosas. Giro a tiempo para evitar una espada de hielo dirigida a su cuello. Pero su instinto le dijo que lanzara una patada directo a la cara de Nimue, que obviamente no la toco pero si al árbol de atrás. Al retirarse vio la corteza rota y como el golpe dejo en mal estado el tronco.

Se retiro unos pasos para ver que realizarían, pero estaban mirándolo con una mirada diferente.

-Al fin-dijo Merlín tronando se el cuello- Estaba empezando a cansarme de atacarte-

-A mi me empezaba a parecer encantador el juego-dijo Harry rodando los ojos- ¿Entonces terminamos?-

-Si- dijo Nimue dando una sonrisa, esa que se parecía tanto a la Hermione y que no le gustaba para nada. O no en Nimue por lo menos- Esperábamos que con tu carácter atacaras desde mucho antes, pero parece que no entendiste del todo-

-¡Me dijeron que el objetivo del este entrenamiento era ser mas rápido evitar ataques incluso sin magia y que aprendiera formas de evitar salir herido!- dijo Harry muy molesto, al punto de que volvería a atacarlos sin importarle que no les tocara.

-Mira tu cuerpo- soltó Nimue señalándolo.

Harry le hizo caso, esperando que no fuera una broma o truco y lo atacaran, pero al observar se dio cuenta a que se refería. No tenia ninguna herida nueva, las viejas ya estaban cerradas y cicatrizadas. Sentía que era imposible, con tanto ataque que le daban todos los días, que no le dieran.

-Pero el real objetivo era enseñarte que la mejor defensa es un ataque- dijo Merlín bostezando-Solo tardaste un mes en hacerlo-

-No es que me dejaran acercarme con tanto ataque - dijo Harry tronando se los nudillos- ¡Son muy malos maestros! ¿Saben?-

-Nunca fuimos maestros antes- dijeron los dos.

-¡Pudieron decirme todo eso y nos evitábamos un mes entero!- medio grito Harry sobando su cien que la sentía palpitar con fuerza.

-La mejor forma de conocimiento es la practica y ahora tienes un mes entero de ello. Por lo tanto esta gravado en cada poro de tu piel- dijo Merlin alzado el dedo como si fuera una lección muy importante.

Harry de verdad quería matarlos, lamentablemente no podía.

-Ahora, ya hemos visto tu resistencia, tu esquive y tu aguante. Es de los mejores, incluso que el nuestro, pero ahora va la parte mas importante -dijo Nimue con una mirada seria- Concentración-

-¿Concentración?-pregunto Harry.

No sabia que se arrepentiría de eso. Ese di no dijeron anda solo le sonrieron de forma malvada, y lo dejaron sin una palabra mas. Paso el día descansando, eso le pareció lo mas aterrador de todo el asunto. Pues no creía que Nimue y Merlin creyeran en que el descanso fuera importante.

Estaba tan frustrado y casado que no pudo ni siquiera pensar en que los grimmorios negro y blanco seguían sin ser leídos, o no del todo. Malow estaba bastante molesto ya que con esos dos persiguiéndoles tenia que dejarlo en la cabaña la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando regresaba solo podía dejarse caer en el piso para dormir un poco antes de que comenzaran de nuevo. Pero ese día estaban ambos comiendo las extrañas frutas mientras miraban el mar. Era sorprendente. Recordaba que sus tíos jamas lo llevaron al mar o a cualquier lado, por lo tanto nunca en su vida vio una playa o el inmenso océano. Ahora era su vista habitual y estaba acostumbrado al murmullo de las olas, a la salinidad en el ambiente e incluso que de vez en cuando alguna aleta enorme o un largo tentáculo se asomara. Sin embargo deseaba compartir esa vista magnifica con todos, no solo con su pequeño amigito.

-¿También la extrañas?-pregunto Harry mordiendo la fruta cuadrada. Marlow lo vio, luego asintió.- Supongo que ya somos dos- El pequeño también pego una mordida a su fruta, aunque no se veía del todo convencido con el sabor – Esta muy lejos, pero… aveces la siento.- Tardo unos minutos en continuar, mirando las olas creando espuma y haciendo que tuviera cosquillas en sus doloridas piernas. - Es extraño, siento su corazón latir, como aveces se enoja o esta frustrada, como llora por algunas horas e incluso el dolor en su ser. Algunas noches sueño con ella, otras deseo soñarla. Estoy muy cansado de todo esto-

Regreso a morder su fruta, su amigito no le contestaría nada y aunque lo veía diciéndole que el también lo hacia sabia que era inútil en ese momento desear haber tomado otro camino. Pues ahora estaba atrapado. Aunque no era la primera vez. El entrenamiento continuo al siguiente día, como pensaba Harry.

-Sube eso- dijo Merlin señalando hacia arriba.

Era una enorme torre de hielo, que terminaba varias decenas de metros arriba de la copa de los arboles.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Harry casi doblando todo el cuello para arriba intentando ver el final, pero el cielo se combinaba y lo hacia difícil.

-Vez algún otro mago de cuarta por aquí- dijo Merlin molesto.

-¿De cuarta? Se nota que no has visto el estado mágico en estos días- dijo Harry regresando la vista, el cuello ya le dolía.- Una vez arriba que haré-

-Lee- dijo Nimue que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas jugando otra vez?-pregunto Harry, aunque en su mente se preguntaba mas ¿Como subiría?, no lo diría a menos que fuera necesario. Sabia que a esos dos no les importaba.

-Si-dijo con descaro Melin.

Harry no dijo nada mas, rodeo la torre intentando ver algún lugar en el cual pudiera apoyarse para escalar, encontrado pequeñas salientes que giraban en espiral alrededor de ella. Bufo.

-Si fuera en linea recta, seria pan comido- dijo Nimue a su espalda como si entendiera que pasaba por su mente.

Comenzó a escalar, sus dedos se sostenían por poco en cada saliente, su improvisado calzado se lo quito al darse cuenta que le estorbaban mucho, dejando sus pies descalzo aferrándose incluso con las uñas. Era complicado a cada minuto, entre mas tardaba el pilar de hielo se descongelaba y dejaba las salientes mas delgadas, subía mas rápido, haciendo que al mismo tiempo siendo menos cuidadoso cortándose con los filosos bordes o resbalando y casi cayendo. Tardo casi dos horas en subir. Tenia las puntas de los dedos cortados y sangrado con lentitud. Pies y manos fríos, sin contar con su torso que se mojaba.

Arriba del todo era une espacio reducido que serbia para pararse, esperaba algún truco de Merlin o Nimue, pero no paso nada en una hora. Se sentó, saco el grimorio blanco y comenzó a leer. Ahora que lo veía era mucho mas fácil entender el idioma, pues parecía mas una combinación de runas en forma descendente que daba un significado a toda la pagina. La primera decía que la magia pura contenía un poder mucho mayor del que simplemente ser trasformado en las diferentes ramas de Magia o en las magias elementales. Continuo descifrando, hasta que la torre se movió un poco. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la base era casi tan chico que casi ya no cabía sentado. Se levanto de golpe y la torre nuevamente se movió con brusquedad rompiendo una parte de ella dejando menos espacio.

-Veamos si antes de este mes logras terminar ambos grimorios- dijo Merlin flotando a su lado.

-Te advierto que puedo cambiar el tamaño o hacerla torre tan frágil como a mi me parezca- dijo Nimue del otro lado también flotando.

-Aquí arriba no te molestaremos, no te atacaremos o hablaremos. Estarás solo y podrás concentrarte en cualquier cosa que quieras hacer o simplemente no hacer nada. Pero abajo, te intentaremos matar- dijo Merlin moviendo la mano una rafa de fuego fue directo a la columna y descongelo un enorme pedazo.- Atacaremos a la torre si nos parece que estas demasiado confiado o incluso si nos da la gana.-

-Creare otra torre antes de que anochezca, debes pasar a esa si quieres sobrevivir.- dijo Nimue algo preocupada.

-¿Es en cerio? ¿Matarme? Les tengo que recordar que ustedes pueden hacer todo esto por que yo estoy vivo. Y si no puedo bajar ¿Como me alimentare o dormite?- Dijo Harry mirando a Merlin que era el mas animado en su tortura.

\- Un humano logra vivir sin agua d dias y sin comida mas de una semana o incluso un mes. Para un mago es diferente, sin agua puedes sobrevivir mas de una semana y sin comer de dos a tres meses. Claro que necesitas fundir magia a tu cuerpo y eso ya lo has estado haciendo- dijo Merlin con una sonrisa perversa- En este momento debes ser capas de sobrevivir aquí arriba hasta un año entero-

-¿Un año?-pregunto Harry rechinando los dientes.

-No te tendremos un año aquí por completo- dijo Nimue con rapidez.- Solo necesitamos que lleves esto del control de la magia a tu parte inconsciente, mientras la mayoría de tu concentración esta en otros temas-

-¿Y Marlow? ¿Que pasara con el?-pregunto Harry entendiendo que no tenia escapatoria, después de todo el acepto hacer caso a ellos dos en todo, con tal de ver un incremento en su poder y que le ayudaran a llegar al báculo de Merlín.

-Estará bien- dijo Merlín aun sonriendo- Es una criatura, sabe cuidarse solo… ahora que lo pienso… cambiare una regla-

-¡Merlín no!- dijo Nimue abriendo mucho los ojos y gruñendo-¡No lo digas!-

-Te atacare por lo menos 20 veces al día, no importa en que momento, te atacare y tu tendrás que esquivar- dijo Merlín sin hacerle caso a la mirada de furia que le daba Nimue.

-¡NO!- grito Nimue mirándolo con tal fuerza que poda matar a una persona normal, sin embargo Merlín no le hizo caso -¡Lo hablamos, eso es demasiado para esto!-

-¡Y yo te lo he dije! Este chico debe aprender todo lo que nosotros en un tiempo récord, no tenemos tiempo para jugar con el de forma lenta- dijo Merlin tan firme que incluso Nimue retrocedió.

Harry los miraba, veía el sol en todo lo alto, estaba comenzando a sudar y sentía que la torre se derretía poco a poco. Siendo sincero con el mismo, parecía que Merlin quería acabar con su vida y el estaba decidido a no darle el gusto, es mas quería dejarlo llorando en el suelo. Si solo pudiera tocarlo.

-Como quieras- dijo Harry alzando el grimorio hasta que estuvo a su vista- Solo encárgate de que Marlow este bien y no me importa que me pase, después de todo se los advertí. Una vez pasados los dos años, yo me iré de esta isla-

-Ya veremos mocoso- dijo Merlin con una sonrisa mucho mayor.

Así comenzó el octavo mes de Harry en la isla. Era ciertamente como esperar a que algo lo golpeara mientras su concentración se dividía en resolver el grimorio blanco y evitar que la magia de su exterior lo trasmutara. En cierta forma podía hacerlo. Sin embargo Merlin no era nada blando con los ataques, la primera vez lo tomo de verdad desprevenido. Golpeándolo con todo el poder de una enorme piedra en el costado, por poco cae sosteniéndose de la orilla solo por poco. Y continuo de esa forma, resistiendo cada ataque o intentando evitarlo, pero sin saber cuando o de que forma vendría le era casi imposible. Sobre todo al llegar cada vez mas la noche, ya que el pilar de hielo era tan delgado que se sostenía con solo una pierna y guardaba el equilibrio. Esperaba que a Merlin no se le ocurriera atacarlo en la transición al segundo pilar que esta veinte metros alejado y estaba elevándose con forme esa torre se derretía.

Pasar a la otra torre también fue un dilema, con una sola pierna y sin un punto de apoyo estable le fue mal. No llego a la base, pero su cara se estrello contra la torre, y por puro instinto se aferro con las manos a la superficie que era irregular y logro frenar su caída. Merlin lo ataco, dándole en una pierna quemándole la piel, estaba aun mas adolorido al llegar a la base. Por lo que decidió descansar. Saco de la bolsa para la pierna el mapa del merodeador y lo extendió sobre sus ojos.

-Muéstramela- pidió Harry con voz baja, cansada y casi en llanto.

El mapa se comenzó a dibujar, como si la tinta fuera vaciada sobre de el y dibujando las lineas de la madriguera. Aparecieron los nombres de los Weasley en el patio o alrededor de la casa, también lso señores Granger y Sofi. Se veían que compartían un día común y corriente. Pero el no veía otra cosa que la mota de Hermione que se mantenía a lado de Sofi, dejo salir un suspiro pensando en que tema estarían hablando en ese momento o si tan siquiera una parte de ellas estaban pensando en el. De ves en cuando miraba a Ron que si bien se movía de un lado a otro como si no supiera que hacer, pero Harry dedujo que estaba practicando su vuelo, por otro lado estaba el señor Granger junto con el señor Weasley ambos metidos en el garaje y sus esposas en la cocina. A su parecer se movían muy lento, por lo menos a un cuarto de velocidad normal.

-Hogwarts- dijo Harry para ver de nuevo como cambiaba el mapa.

Mostraba el castillo, con Filch en su despacho y con la señora Norris en una esquina, a los profesores en su diferentes cuartos o en el caso de Hagrid en su cabaña a lado de Fang a Dumbledore caminando en los terrenos y dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade, la mota que le llamo la atención fue McGonagall que caminaba por la torre de Gryffindor, y estando en la sala común. Durante gran parte de la noche cambio de entre la madriguera a Hogwarts, siempre esperando ver o adivinar que hacían. Pero eran tan lentos que le parecieron horas en los que se reunieron a la cena, todos los letreros y motas en la cocina y estando unidos. Dejo salir un suspiro cuando el sol salia por el horizonte. Solo había guardado el mapa cuando llego el primer ataque, una espada de hielo del cielo que por poco le corta la pierna.

-Te has unido a Merlin- dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa- ¿Pensé que lo odiabas?-

-En parte, pero creo que hacerte fuerte es mas importante- dijo Nimue apareciendo de la nada y luego desvaneciéndose- Solo espero que aguantes todo nuestro entrenamiento-

-Vengan con todo, yo tengo mucho por lo que vivir-

De tal forma pasaron las semanas, perdió el control del tiempo, he incluso de los días y noches. Lo atacaban incluso cuando dormía de forma que recibía golpes o heridas de verdad. Sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era apaleado. Incluso Melin había dado un buenos ataques, cortándole varios tramos de piel o quemando algunos bellos de la pierna, sin lugar a dudas no lo ponía fácil. Al contrario de Nimue que debes en cuando realizaba ataques que no le daban a el. Aunque a la torre la atacaba con todo, haciendo que incluso dudara que aguantaría hasta la noche. Mas de una vez no logro pasar bien de torre en torre, casi cayendo del todo y aferrándose solo por los poco. Lo que implicaba subir lo mas rápido antes de que, esos dos, lo atacaran. Lo único bueno es que ya había descifrado el grimorio blanco.

Todo el libro giraba a una única magia. Un solo conjuro que tenia demasiadas reglas y condiciones para cumplirse, pero que dejaba al usuario utilizar todo su poder al máximo durante un tiempo y sin que sintiera cansancio hasta que terminara, la duración dependía del nivel de magia del mago. Claro que le sorprendió que no solo necesitara la magia pura, si no también las elementales y aun mas la magia oscura. Lo cual le llevo a leer el grimorio Oscuro.

No era tan malo como creyó que seria. Algo que noto desde el principio esque hablaba de que la magia oscura provenía de la mayoría de sentimientos negativos. Como: Enfado, odio, tristeza, indignación, impaciencia, envidia, venganza y celos. Mientras que la magia pura provenía de los positivos: Alegria, admiración, afecto, optimismo, gratitud, satisfacción, agrado y amor. Muchas mas que tenia largamente en listada. Mencionaba muchos datos sobre como manejar esas emociones para aumentar su potencia mágica, técnicamente la mitad del libro contaba que las emociones negativas eran mucho mas explosivas que las positivas, mientras que las positivas eran mas duraderas. Ninguna de las dos estaba encima de la otra, pues cada una tenia sus ventajas y desventajas. Pero algo llamo la atención de Harry, un par de paginas que mencionaban la función de las almas y corazones para aumentar el poder, pero entonces se cortaba la información. Faltaban las paginas cortadas por Voldemort. La siguiente parte contaba mas datos sobre la magia que describía el grimorio blanco.

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo Harry con ambos ejemplares en sus manos mientras intentaba encontrar algún sentido al estar viendo ambos.

-¿Aun sigues leyendo mis viejos diarios?-pregunto Merlín flotando a su lado, acostado y con cara de aburrimiento- Están anticuados, la información debe ser inútil en estos modernos tiempos-

-Valla el demonio en persona- dijo Harry molesto, tenia el cuerpo golpeado y herido por los ataques de ese sujeto.- Entonces tu los escribiste, ahora entiendo por que no esta todo claro aunque los he leído tres veces-

-Que te digo, nunca se me dio escribir. Tener ideas y ser bueno con la magia, si. Pero todo lo demás...-

-Eres un asco- a completo Harry sabiendo que era cierto.- Llevo en estos malditos pilares mucho tiempo, incluso estoy ya acostumbrado a estar frío todo el tiempo, ¿Cuando terminare?-

Un lanza cruzo su hombro, pero no cualquiera era echa de fuego y tierra, le quemo el hombro e hizo que gimiera de dolor. Merlín lo veía de una forma decepcionado, como si hubiera preferido atravesar su corazón. Tomo su hombro al sentir desaparecer la magia. La sangre bajaba por su brazo, cayendo en un hilo continuo hacia la fría base de hielo.

-Cuando aprendas- dijo Merlín desapareciendo- Podrás aprender-

-¡Maldito!-gruño Harry apretando con mas fuerza la herida, sentía que se desangraría si no lo hacia. Espero unos momentos, sintiéndose mareado, eso no era nada bueno.

Algo le dio en la cara, era una venda, no entendía de donde o como apareció ahí. La tomo, envolviendo la herida un poco torpe y parando la mayor parte de la hemorragia. Al terminar vio a Nimue parada enfrente de el, parada era un eufemismo para decir que estaba a la orilla de la base de hielo solo sosteniéndose por la punta de los dedos.

-Me olvidaba que tu también me atacarías. Venga, atraviésame el otro hombro-dijo Harry sin mirarla, estaba bastante cansado para siquiera intentar defenderse.

Nimue movió la mano, el viento corrió con fuerza y Harry pensó que lo tiraría de la torre, no paso. Algo llevo volando, una tela que lo cubrió de cabeza a pies. Miro a Nimue que tenia una mirada triste, casi al punto que estaba a solo un paso del llanto.

-Cúbrete, esta noche hará mucho frío- dijo Nimue soltando un suspiro.

-¿Por que me torturan?-pregunto Harry tomando la tela con fuerza, hacia mucho que su cuerpo estaba tan frío como podía, pero aquella tela le dio algo de calor.

-No te estamos torturando, te entrenamos- dijo Nimue sentándose en el aire a la misma altura que Harry.

-Valla por poco me engañan.- dijo Harry molesto.- Sabes que hace un mes no como nada, que no hablo mas que con ustedes, que temo que en cualquier momento me ataquen y me dejen muy mal herido. Y que pienso que esto solo es una represalia contra algo que he echo-

Nimue lo vio unos segundos luego a su mano derecha, donde descansaba el anillo de Merlín. Harry también lo miro, hacia mucho que quiso lanzarlo, alejarse de el e incluso destruirlo. Pero no podía, era imposible quitárselo, parecía fusionado a su piel ya que incluso le dolía si le pasaba algo. Unas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Nimue congelando aun mas el pilar.

-Como lo ha dicho Merlín, el no sabe como enseñar… por que el aprendió de esta forma- dijo Nimue soltando un suspiro.

-¿Lo torturaron?-pregunto Harry, que no tenia mucha simpatía por Merlín.

-El creció sin padres, vivió siento un huérfano que nadie quería, en ese entonces eso significaba adaptarte o morir. Ser mago y contener magia era visto como una aberración, a todos aquellos que lo demostraban los mataban o los encerraban y torturaban. Merlín aprendió desde pequeño a ocultar su poder, a moverse de tal forma que nadie se diera cuenta que el era mago. Hasta que un día lo descubrieron. Tenia solo 11 años cuando lo atraparon, amarraron y lo dejaron en el bosque negro. Un bosque que podía matar a cualquiera- contó Nimue con lentitud mirando a los ojos de Harry- Pero sobrevivió, saliendo con un poder mágico incluso mayor, nunca contó que paso en aquel lugar, algo es seguro eso le enseño a controlar bien su magia. En poco tiempo hacia todo tipo de trucos mágicos, pero no que se quedo con lo que sabia. Viajo por todo el mundo, viviendo todo tipo de situaciones. Cazado por las criaturas que antes recorrían la tierra lo acosaban, Basiliscos, acromantulas, dragones, gigantes, centauros etc. Una vez me contó que paso sin comer mucho tiempo, a gran altura y buscando una gema antigua. -

-Entonces ¿Me esta haciendo pasar su vida?-pregunto Harry alzando el brazo dañado, se sentí entumido.

-No lo se Harry- contesto Nimue mirando al cielo, como si algo atrajera su atención- Pero creo que deberías entenderlo, paso infiernos, cruzo todo el mundo y regreso como el mas grande mago nunca antes visto. Incluso unió a los no mágicos y a los magos en Camelot. Era un hombre muy bueno, era sabio y cordial, pero su pasado lo azotaba. Por eso cuando me tomo como discípula intente entenderlo en cada loca prueba. Aunque debo admitir que nunca llego a estos extremos.-

-¿Por que me cuentas todo esto? Crees que lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Harry molesto- Por que todo esto es una mierda, y estoy seguro que existen mejores métodos-

-Lo se, pero estoy segura que el esta viéndose en ti e intenta que llegues a donde el esta muy rápido-

-Pero eso no significa que sea un Maldito-dijo Harry negando con una mirada furiosa- ¡Yo también soy huérfano, también viví con personas que me odiaban, fue cazado de niño para ser golpeado, me arrojaron a una alacena, pelee por mi vida, defendí a los demás y he entrenado hasta que cada musculo me duela, hasta que mis huesos se rompan, aprendiendo todo lo posible y dejando mi salud en un estado deplorable. ¡No puedo compadecerlo, por que yo he vivido lo mismo!-

Los ojos de Nimue estaban abiertos en su totalidad.

-¡Me hablas de un pasado malo que lo cambio! ¡Yo tengo pesadillas con el asesino de mis padres desde los 5 años! ¡Tengo el alma de un asesino en mi! Y no he dejado que eso haga que trate a las personas como porquería, es mas siempre intento conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas y una vez que ellas se hacen cercanas a mi lo veo como parte de mi familia-dijo Harry su voz sonaba tranquila a pesar de que era fuerte – Merlín solo es un niño encerrado que tiene miedo y no lo sabe expresar-

-¿De esa forma te sientes?-pregunto Nimue casi de la misma forma que lo hacia antes de que adquiriera su forma corpórea.

-Me sentía.- corrigió Harry metiendo la mano en la bolsa para la pierna, sacando una foto arrugada, sucia y que ya no brillaba como antes. Estaba el con Hermione apretando su brazo, y Ron tomándole por el cuello mientras reía, a su otro lado estaba Sofi riéndose también, Daphne y Luna se reía de Neville que caía y levantaba muy avergonzado.- Hasta que obtuve a una nueva familia-

-Entonces ¿Por que simplemente no dejas este trato?-pregunto Nimue sorprendida.

-Por que es lo único que tengo en este momento, sin mi magia… estoy atrapado- dijo Harry guardando la foto- Por que si logro ganarles a ustedes dos. Podre ir con la frente en alto a ver a todos mis amigos, no sentir que abandone a Hermione y sobre todo… espero que el miedo desaparezca de una vez por todas-

-Eres un mago muy extraño, Harry Potter, nunca creí que existiera alguien como tu- dijo Nimue desvaneciéndose lentamente- Espero que puedas lograrlo, por que creo que si lo logras estarás en un punto que nadie ha alcanzado-

Paso un minuto en el que Harry, se sintió en completa calma, esa tranquilidad que no sentía hace mucho.

-¿Harry?-

Fue solo un susurro, una pequeña voz traída por el viento, pero estaba mas que seguro que era Hermione. Observo el cielo, buscando alguna cosa flotando. Pero estaba tan claro como podía. El viento era fuerte, azotaba la torre que se bamboleaba con lentitud, sin embargo el sentía la magia de Hermione, era difusa y casi inexistente. Pero estaba ahí. Se levanto despacio intentando localizar de donde venia su magia, se giro con calma, hasta que lo vio. Era difusa, como una sombra en medio de la oscuridad, estaba cerca.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto el esperando volver a escucharla.

El viento sacudió el pilar, moviéndolo con fuerza desprendiendo parte de la base que cayó sin que el siquiera volteara.

-¿Estas aquí Hermione? Lo siento, estas cerca- dijo Harry girando su mirada a todo ese lado, queriendo verla por lo menos una vez, pero no lograba ver ni una silueta -¿Estas bien? - Era su pregunta, pues su corazón se estrujaba y dolía, ese era el sentimiento de Hermione.

No tubo ni que esperar un momento, sintió como se molestaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, todo esto es necesario, estoy avanzando, aun no puedo controlar todo- dijo Harry mirando al cielo, esperando que no notara que mentía. No deseaba preocuparla mas.- No se que fecha sea aya, pero después de que entres a Hogwarts solo faltaran seis meses para que regrese. Te prometo que solo seis meses mas, solo medio año y estaré de regreso junto a ti- continuo para desviar todo ese sentimiento no suyo a otra cosa.

No funciono, la sintió temer mucho mas, como le dolía y sobre todo se entristecía. Deseaba escucharla, verla, sentir su piel o algo mas que solo sus sentimientos.

-Hermione, todos los días pienso en ti, cada día te extraño y...- dijo Harry sonriendo, para tranquilizarla.

Esperando que no solo estuviera alucinando ya o que su mente estuviera en la linea de la locura. No logro decir que la amaba mucho mas que antes por que un estruendo tan fuerte que movió todo a su alrededor, destruyendo la torre y Harry sintió la gravedad atraerlo con fuerza. Su mirada vio la 6 isla, esa isla enorme antes de llegar a la final, se partía justo un pedazo del tamaño de su pequeña isla. Y todo ese cumulo de tierra se dirigía directo a el.

-¡NO!-grito la voz de Hermione mientras caía al suelo, su terror invadió a Harry que se quedo petrificado -¡HARRY!- Ese grito atrajo su vista, viendo una silueta difusa, la reconocería incluso entre un mar de siluetas, era Hermione. Pero un segundo después desapareció.

Su cuerpo al fin reacciono, giro su torso para ver el suelo acercarse a la velocidad de un tren. No podía hacer nada, aferro sus brazos a la cabeza intentando que no fuera mucho el golpe a ella. El viento rugió a su alrededor arrojarlo a un lado, golpeo su torso contra una palmera, mientras que sentía su piel abrirse por el impacto. Miro que había sido, era Nimue que creaba un muro de viento evitando las enormes piedras lo golpearan, pero caían con tal fuerza que parecían una lluvia de meteoros, alzando la arena, el agua y dejando cráteres ahí donde tocaban.

-Muévete mocoso, a la cueva-dijo Merlin moviendo las manos haciendo que otra de esos enormes pedruscos se desviara.

Harry se levanto, hacia tanto que no corría que se le entumieron las piernas, aun así comenzó a ir lo mas rápido que podía. A penas dio cuatro zancadas largas que se detuvo.

-¡Marlow!- dijo al darse cuenta que el pequeño estaba en peligro.

-NO es momento de...-

Harry estaba harto de seguir las ordenes de Merlin, de todo lo que pasaba y sobre todo de ese archipiélago. "No podrás utilizar magia en un año" le había dicho Merlin y Nimue. Pues tendría que averiguar el porque.

-¡MAGIA DE UTGAR CONCÉDEME LA FUERZA!-grito Harry al ver que a lo lejos caía un gran pedazo, con la dirección donde estaba la cabaña.

-¡MALDICIÓN MOCOSOS, ESO TE MATARA!- Grito Merlín moviendo todo a su alrededor.

Pero ya estaba echo, el aura amarilla lo cubrió, sintió cada musculo des tentarse. Y todo se movía en cámara lenta, podía ver cada piedra, cada trozo e incluso a donde caerían. Merlin y Nimue estaban asustados, e igual de paralizado que todo a su alrededor. Apretó sus piernas, se preparo para correr y al siguiente segundo, se movía a la velocidad de los mismos meteoros que caían. Cruzo media isla en menos de tres segundos, dejando un hueco a cada paso que daba. Ya estaba en la cabaña, atravesó el lugar viendo a Marlow mirando como el trozo de isla iba directo a el. Harry llego un segundo antes de que lo aplastara. Lo protegió con sus brazos y haciendo un hueco con el cuerpo. El dolor que siguió fue soportable por la magia, hasta que sintió como la tierra era arrojada a un lado.

-¡Muévete! ¡A la cueva!-ordeno Merlín sorprendido.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunto Harry a Marlow que se aferro a su pecho clavándole las garras. Temblaba, y su aspecto era de un verde pálido, mientras soltaba un chillido muy raro.- Tranquilo, yo te protejo-

-¡Harry! ¡Esto empeora!- dijo Nimue señalando lo demás de la isla que caían y cuando llegara a ellos, terminaría destrozando toda la isla.

Su mirada se concentro en algo que era muy singular. Una persona. El cuerpo de alguien caía hacia el mar. Miro a Marlow que aun temblaba. Y entonces lo sintió, pesaba menos, sus piernas se estaban trasmutando en aire, al igual que lo demás de su cuerpo, su mente se perdía. No, te necesita. Se dijo mentalmente, y todos sus sentidos regresaron.

-Solo un poco mas- dijo Harry tapando a Marlow con un brazo- Aguanta un poco mas-

Dio un salto que fue impulsado por el aire, saliendo como una bala a toda velocidad a donde se dirigía la chica.

-Con un demonio ¿Que crees que haces?- dijo Merlín molesto.- Es...-

-No puedo dejarlo, es la primera persona que he visto en mas de ocho meses- dijo Harry estrellándose contra uno de los tantos trozos que caían. Preparándose para otro salto y recomponiendo su trayectoria, miro como Nimue y Merlín volaban a su lado con las miradas de verdad sorprendidas.- ¡POR ESTO ES QUE SIGO ENTRENANDO!-

Su salto no solo partió la piedra en la que estaba, también la empujo con tal fuerza que cayó al mar creando una enorme onda de agua.

-¡Estas loco!- dijo Merlín con media sonrisa en la boca. Moviendo la mano, para atraer un pedazo de piedra que le sirvió para caer, y correr por toda se extensión antes de volver a saltar.

Estaba debajo de la persona, pero no lo lograría atrapar y huir de la zona de colisión. Como siempre, su idea fue de lo mas alocada. Preparo su siguiente salto, aunque mirando a la isla del comienzo, desde esa altura podía observarla toda y justo donde estaba la cueva. Regreso la mirada antes de saltar. El aire paso a toda velocidad, y abrió los brazos para atrapar el torso de la persona. Lográndolo. Siguió de frente.

-Harry vuelve a saltar- ordeno Nimue volando a su lado.

-¡No tengo apoyo!- dijo Harry perdiendo velocidad.

-Que te guié tu instinto- dijo Merlín a su otro lado.

-¡ESE ES UN EXCELENTE CONSEJO!-Grito Harry dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por pura memoria. Y cuando movió los pies salio despedido hacia arriba, como si nuevamente estuviera en otro pedazo de tierra.

Miro el cacho de isla que venia hacia el, giro las piernas en su dirección, al momento que tomaba el cuerpo recuperado, colocándoselo sobre el hombro y apretando su pecho para que no cayera. El golpe fue duro, sintió las piernas doblarse y casi partiéndose.

-¡Tienes solo un intento!- dijeron ambos que señalaban al mismo lugar.

-¡Es lo único que necesito!- dijo Harry moviendo la mano sobre sus goggles, girando las ruedas y enfocando el diminuto punto que señalaban. La cueva.-¡MAGIA DE UTGAR TOMARE TODA LA FUERZA!-

El brillo se intensifico al punto que su cuerpo lucia de color amarillo. De un movimiento salto. El trozo de isla se movió, dejo un cráter enorme, partiéndola en mas partes y desviando su trayectoria. Harry salio como un borrón, cruzando todo el camino en dos segundos y teniendo que proteger a Marlow y aquel sujeto con todo su cuerpo. Se estrello en la tierra dejando un gran surco, levantándola en todos lados, moviendo palmeras y partiendo piedra. Hasta que llego a la entrada que se partió por la velocidad. Entro justo en el momento en que la isla caía sobre ellos. Dejándolos en la oscuridad total.

-¿Estas muerto?- pregunto la voz de Merlín.

-¡Melin!- regaño Nimue.

-Duele, duele, duele mucho- dijo Harry sentándose en la oscuridad. Había entrado de espaldas para frenar con el mayor poder posible, sin embargo eso significaba que quedo incrustado en el suelo, con Marlow y aquel sujeto encima.-¿Cómo estas Marlow?-

Un pequeño movimiento sobre su pecho indico que estaba bien. A su derecha se incendio algo, se percato que era su mano, la llama le consumía con rapidez, la trasmutación iba a tal velocidad que ya había llegado a su codo.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡El uso de la magia aumenta la velocidad de absorción y terminas trasmutando en seg...-comenzó Merlín, callando cuando vio que el fuego comenzaba a retirarse reformando el brazo de Harry y quedando en su mano.

Harry se levanto, sosteniendo el cuerpo sobre su hombro y dejando su mano derecha lo sostuviera por la espalda. Se adentro mas a la cueva, y en un segundo estaba en la vieja habitación, donde miraba su viejo conteo de los días. Ya no lo hacia, con Merlín y Nimue, perdió el control del tiempo.

Busco la fogata que tenia adentro, con la mano aun encendida la prendió.

-¿Como es que no has trasmutado?- pregunto Nimue con la voz asombrada.

-Concentración -dijo Harry regresando la mano a su forma original- Eso es todo-

-Imposible- dijo Merlín al ver como Harry dejaba al sujeto en su cama.- Utilizaste la magia de Utgar, a toda potencia, deberías ser un elemento ahora-

-Seria mas sencillo si fuera así- dijo Harry moviendo las piernas, y haciendo que sus rodillas tronaran- Por poco me las rompo-

-¡Todo por ella!- dijo Nimue a su lado.

-¿Ella?- pregunto Harry casi como idiota.

Miro a su visita, tenia razón, era una chica. Harry con cuidado quito la capucha que cubría su rostro, era una mujer de mas de veinte años y menor a veinticinco. Con el cabello rojo como el fuego, un color caramelo claro, y con facciones hermosas. Aunque en su mejilla se veía que tenia una quemadura.

-Y ¿Por lo menos esta viva?-pregunto Merlín molesto. Seguro de no comprender que pasaba con el cuerpo de Harry.

Es una buena pregunta pensó Harry, inclinándose y tocando la garganta de la chica, sentía un puso regular.

-Pues si- dijo Harry quitando la mano.

A lo mejor fue demasiado brusco por que la chica se movió alzando su túnica, revelando su mano y en ella una varita. Salto al verla, intento quitársela, la sostenía con tanta fuerza que parecía no ser humana. Como Merlín lo veía de forma extraña y Nimue estaba interesada en la chica, el se dedico a curarle la herida. Saco sus herramientas de la bolsa, también un trapo y un frasco antiguo de poción restauradora. Lo guardaba para una emergencia. No esperaba que la emergencia fuera esa. Nimue le mojo el trapo, y el comenzó a limpiarla. Gimió de dolor al llegar a su mejilla, pero no despertó. Al terminar, Marlow corto parte de su venda del brazo y la coloco en la mejilla quemada.

-¡¿Puedo ver tu espalda?!- pregunto Nimue cuando se disponía a sentarse.

-¿Para?-

-En la espalda tienes la marca del progreso en tu ritual- dijo Merlín con sequedad.

-O claro, denme esa información hasta ahora- dijo Harry quitándose los harapos que traía, levantando su rota, sucia y mas que vieja camisa azul. Y giro para mostrársela a ambos.

-Por la magia primordial- dijo Nimue abriendo la boca de forma cómica.

-¡¿Setenta?!-grito Merlín a todo pulmón-¡¿En solo 5 meses?!-

-¿Que?- pregunto Harry intentando mirar que tenia y que veían, pero solo lograba verse unas marcas negras.

-Llevas el setenta por ciento del ritual… bueno cincuenta- dijo Nimue parpadeando- Acaba de bajar-

Harry bajo su camisa y se dejo caer al suelo. El cansancio lo golpeo de un momento a otro, estaba incluso comenzando a sentir sueño.

-La utilización de magia baja el avance del ritual- dijo Merlín al comprender que pasaba.

\- Eso quiere decir que el no trasmutara, pero si puede alargar el ritual para siempre si sigue utilizando magia-continuo Nimue poniendo una mano en la barbilla- Aun así es sorprendente que tuviera casi el setenta antes de este incidente-

-Es decir que si no utiliza magia en unos 3 meses podría acabar el ritual y darnos mas tiempo de entrenarlo- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa malévola, esa era su sonrisa mas sincera.

-Como sea- dijo Harry jadeando, tomando su brazo que ardía por la herida. Miro a la chica que estaba en su cama.- Creo que ella cambia todos los planes-

-Tienes razón- dijo Merlín mirando a la chica.

Nimue abrió la boca de forma cómica mientras emitía un chillido, por su parte Harry parpadeo casi un centenar de veces antes de entender las palabras.

-¡Me lo repites!-pidió Harry con una sonrisa burlona.-¡Por favor repitelo-

-No tientes a tu suerte- dijo Merlín desapareciendo.

-O vamos, solo una vez mas- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mucho mas burlona.- ¡No creo que te cueste tanto!-

-Estuviste grandioso allá afuera- dijo Nimue totalmente anonadada - Descansa-

Tomo a Marlow entre sus brazos, miro por rato a la mujer y sus ojos se cerraron sin darse cuenta. Apareció en un lugar diferente. Un cuadro de piedra, no, era un marco de puerta que daba a un recibidor. Uno muy conocido por Harry, estaba en Privet Drive. Lucia como siempre, no le sorprendió a Harry, pero si se pregunto si ese lugar cambiaría aunque fuera en sus sueños. Avanzo con la mano recorriendo la pared, quería pensar que no lo extrañaba, pero se mentiría a si mismo, extrañaba todo lo que no fuera la isla en esos instantes. Su mente debía de jugarle bromas pues escuchaba como de su alacena salia dos voces, dos voces infantiles.

-Sin magia, aceptamos no ocupar su magia, cada día es mas difícil- susurraba uno furioso- Somos tan bueno, pero cuando despertemos nuestra magia, el nos atacara -

-Eso es lo que debemos hacer- dijo la otra vez- Es por todos, por mione, para ser libres. ¿Que tan malo puede ser?-

Se acerco sorprendido, el pestillo estaba colocado, pero juraría que aquello de adentro podía salir si quería. Movió su mano para abrir la alacena, no fue necesario, el pestillo salto y se entre abrió la puerta dejando salir sombras y luz de adentro. Un aire frío y caliente recorrió el lugar, creo un pequeño vendaval, al mismo tiempo las luces parpadearon. La piel de Harry se erizo y sudo frío al escuchar una leves risas salir de adentro.

-Esta aquí- susurro la voz de forma divertida.- No, estamos aquí-

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo la segunda voz aliviada- Al fin, es muy genial-

Trago duro sintiendo su cuerpo entumido, temblaba mientras se obligaba a extender su mano y tomaba la puerta. De un solo movimiento la abrió. Dos pares de ojos lo veían de adentro, unos verde oscuro y los otros verde claro desde adentro.

-¿Estan bien niños?-pregunto Harry extendiendo ambas manos.

-Ahora que estamos aquí si- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.-¿Saben que sucede aquí?-

-¿Que? ¿De verdad no lo sabemos?- dijeron las voces con leves risas, su tono y forma de hablar le estremecía, sin saber por que realmente- Decepcionante, esperamos tanto por que llegáramos, nos entristece saber que no lo sabemos. Aunque ya nos conocemos-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Harry intentando no ceder a esa extraña sensación en su corazón.-¡¿Quienes son?!-

-¿Quien soy yo?- susurro la voz y luego la otra, el piso se cubrió ligera luz.

De la nada dos sonrisas salieron debajo de los ojos.

-Somos aquello que todos ocultan dentro de su alma, lo que no muestran a nadie, lo que hace que obtengan sus mas profundos deseos o que pierdan todo. Somos todo lo que tu crees, y al mismo tiempo lo que desconoces. Vivo en la oscuridad y luz, en el silencio y ruido, y en el lugar mas frío y tibio de tu alma. Aquello que negaras y aceptaras siempre, pero que esta adentro de lo que conoces y desconoces. Somos todo y nada de ti-

Podía ser un sueño, sin embargo miro como aquellos niños ser se levantaba mostrando ser mas grandes de lo que pensaba. Salieron fuera de la oscura alacena. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eran muy flacos y muy bajos para su edad, se veían pequeños y enjuntos de lo que realmente eran, ya que tenían una vestimenta horrible, siendo cuatro tallas mas grandes que cada uno. Rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro casi hasta los ojos.

Miraba las diferencias, un chico con el cabello corto y flequillo, pero tenia felicidad y nobleza en los ojos a pesar de tener la ropa sucia y desgastada. El otro tenia el cabello largo, y su flequillo no existía, pero sus ojos demostraban determinación y soberbia.

-Hola Harry- saludaron los pequeños Harry's - Soy yo, soy tu-

-Pero por que… -dijo Harry al verse de pequeño y duplicado. Aunque cada uno se paraba diferente, se movía diferente e incluso miraba de diferente forma.

-Somos mas listos que eso, deja tu faceta de tonto para quien no sea tu mismo- dijo el Harry soberbio caminando con paso lento, creyó que iría directo a el, pero fue por el corredor directo de la sala. Seguido por su su otro yo pequeño - Nos conocemos muy bien, sabes que es este lugar para nosotros-

-Es nuestra prisión- contesto Harry siguiendo a los Harry's -Aquí es donde estamos encerrados-

-Correcto, somos muy, muy listos- dijo el Harry noble.- Creo que esto funcionara con nosotros-

-Sigues contestando a preguntas aunque ya sabes las respuestas- dijo Harry soberbio sentándose en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa de tía petunia.-¿No te molesta?-

-¿Son mis…-comenzó Harry dudando un segundo.

-Yo soy tu parte cool- dijo el Harry que tenia los pies sobre la mesa. El otro Harry le mando una mirada rápida- Okey, soy tu parte dura-

-Y yo soy tu parte suave-dijo el Harry noble con una sonrisa resplandeciente.- Creímos que nunca llegaríamos aquí-

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Harry sentándose a un lado con los dedos entrelazados y menos aterrado, pero con la mirada fija en su versión dura.

-¿Yo de nosotros?-pregunto Harry dura con una sonrisa amplia y altanera – Nosotros no queremos nada de ti, nunca nos hemos necesitado. Pero nosotros si nos necesitamos y sabes que lo deseamos, sin nosotros no somos nadie. Harry no es Harry sin nosotros-

-Ya me confundí - dijo Harry totalmente despistado- Me necesitan y no me necesitan. Pero formamos un solo ¿ser?-

-Ja ja ja… ¿Nosotros creemos?- dijo el Harry soberbio con sarcasmo.

-Tenemos razón, no debemos reírnos- dijo el Harry noble con un poco de molestia- Somos todos nosotros Harry-

-¿A ustedes les duele también la cabeza?-pregunto Harry casi mareado.

-No ustedes- dijeron ambos mirándolo- Nosotros-

-¿Nosotros que?-pregunto.

-No somos ustedes, somos nosotros-

-Okey- contesto al ver que sus otras partes se ponían molestas-¿Que hacemos nosotros aquí?-

\- Problemas, muchos problemas con el intruso- dijo Harry noble bajando la voz, como si alguien mas pudiera escucharlos- Esta nervioso por no tener contacto con magia o su otras partes, nos esta encerrando-

-¿Que?-

-El intruso esta molesto, nos hace daño y nosotros no nos damos cuenta ¿Que parte no entendimos?-pregunto el Harry soberbio con molestia.

-Creo que lo del intruso.¿Ustedes...-

-¡No ustedes, nosotros!-dijeron mirandolo con molestia.

-¿Nosotros no son... somos intrusos?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose todo un idiota por las conjugaciones. **(nota caos: Ya somos dos, saben que he tenido que revisarlo 4 veces y cambiar todo 3)**

\- No, somos nosotros y el no es parte de nosotros-dijo el Harry soberbio subiendo la vista para el techo- El nos trata mal, nos quita magia, también nos hace débiles y nos confunde-

-El… lo conocemos- dijo Harry entendiendo un poco de todo eso- Nosotros sabemos si ¿Tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?-

-Nos ha dicho que se llama… Tom- dijo Harry noble en voz incluso mas baja- Esta aquí con nosotros-

-¿Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle?-pregunto Harry con la boca abierta.

-Ssssssh- dijo el Harry soberbio saltando sobre la mesa de tia Petunia, miro el techo varios segundos, Harry podía jurar que escucho un respiración.- No se ha despertado, tuvimos suerte-

-Esta dormido- dijo el Harry noble pegándose a ellos dos.- No lo despertemos o nos hará mas daño-

-¿No podemos hacer algo?-pregunto Harry intentando tener un tono bajo pero se le dificultaba.

-Lo hemos intentado- dijo el Harry soberbio gruñendo- Es fuerte… siempre que despierta nos da una paliza y nos mete en la alacena otra vez-

-Pero yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Harry intentando levantarse.- Puedo sacarlo-

-Nosotros no podemos- dijeron ambos tomando su brazo y sentándolo– Maestros pueden detenerlo, pero ellos se han ido-

-¿Maestros?-pregunto Harry tan confundido como podría estarlo.

-Huffy nos protegía como si fuera mamá.- Dijo Harry noble con tristeza- Extraño a Griffin, el me contaba historias para dormir-

-Reve era la mejor, podía hacer que el intruso no nos metiera en la alacena y Sly era imparable, solo necesitaba un poco de nuestra magia para volverlo a dormir- dijo el Harry soberbio con una sonrisa.- Eran buenos maestros-

-¿Estaban con… nosotros los maestros?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Si, pero el intruso un día se despertó furioso, se le unió otro tipo muy malo y parecido a el. Ellos lo intentaron pero fallaron y… no regresaron- dijo el Harry noble con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Pero ella apareció- dijo Harry soberbio casi también llorando- Mione nos salvo-

Harry pensó en todo lo que decían, luego recordó que era un sueño y sonrío un poco a los Harry's

-Creo que ya enloquecí por la soledad y esos demonios que me torturan- dijo con una leve risa.

-No, nosotros somos cuerdos, nosotros solo nos conectamos con nosotros e intentamos decirnos que el duerme si no tiene magia y nosotros lo dejamos débil-dijo Harry noble con un susurro y vigilando el techo- Cuando despertemos la magia, el tomara mucha magia de nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que nos quite mas magia-

-Esperemos- dijo Harry ya mas concentrado en como hablar con sus miniaturas- Nos quieren decir que el alma de Voldemort vive en esta aparte de nuestro ser y que… cuando completemos el ritual el sera mucho mas fuerte-

-Entendimos bien- dijeron ambos asintiendo.

-Si se hace fuerte, nosotros desapareceremos por completo- dijo Harry soberbio mirándolo de frente, hincado en el sofá para estar a su altura- Pero si evitamos que tome magia, el intruso sera débil y podremos ser yo y no nosotros-

-Nos divide el intruso, pero al debilitarlo nosotros seremos yo- dijo Harry noble con un salto.- Tal vez Merlin o Nimue sabrán como nosotros evitar que le demos magia-

-¿Sabemos de Merlin y Nimue?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Ellos están en otro lugar, ellos viven en otro lugar, nosotros aquí por que el intruso nos mantiene débiles para no deshacernos de el- dijo Harry soberbio con voz molesto- Pero cuando duerme nos escapamos a los otros lugares, Jugamos en la madriguera o en Kingcrooss, incluso hemos visto Hogwarts-

-No prisión nunca mas- dijo Harry noble acercándose mucho a Harry, tanto que el sintió como su fuerza crecía su mente se aclaraba y comenzaba a entender que no solo era su sueño. Era sus subconsciente.- Queremos libertad-

-Deternos- dijo el Harry soberbio de repente – Lo ha sentido, ha sentido hacernos fuertes-

-No, no es bueno- dijo el Harry noble mirando el techo – Viene por nosotros-

Escucharon por pasos por el techo, como las pisadas resonaban en la escalera e incluso el gruñido de bestia que se acercaba.

-¡DUELE!- Gritaron los tres tomándose la frente, al mirarse vio los ojos de sus otras partes. Con tanto dolor, pero siendo iguales a pesar de los distintivos tonos claro y oscuro.

-¡Por favor, no mas dolor!-dijo el Harry noble cayendo de rodillas al parejo que su versión soberbia.

¡Detente, esto duele!- dijo el Harry obervio doblándose al parejo que su reflejo.

-¡QUIEN LO DEJO ENTRAR!- Grito la voz desde su espalda- ¡USTEDES DOS, YA SE LOS HE DICHO, NO PUEDEN SALIR DE LA ALACENA!-

-¡DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!-gimieron los pequeños Harry desde el suelo- ¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ, POR FAVOR! ¡NO NOS DAÑES POR FAVOR!-

Harry sentía el mismo dolor, su mente arder como asido y su vista nublándose. Apenas giro la vista y lo miro. Otro Harry, pero muy diferente, la cara blanca, sus ojos alargados como pupilas de serpiente y sus ojos morados. Lucia como una extraña combinación de el y Voldemort. Abrió los ojos y ese sujeto sonrío como un sádico total, en sus ojos veis la maldad pura. Ya lo había visto muchas veces antes, aparecía en sus pesadillas, se hacia pasar por el y lo torturaba matando a sus seres amados en sueños.

-¡Tu!- dijo Harry levantándose.

-Veo que al fin has logrado entrar aquí Harry- dijo su versión Malvada mientras se relamía los labios de forma lenta- Pero no servirá de nada, esos dos son mios, tu no puedes hacer nada por ellos-

-Nos salvaremos, tu no puedes con nosotros- dijo Harry furioso.- No vivirás mucho en nosotros-

-Ya hablas como ellos- dijo el Harry malvado acercándose a los pequeños que se retorcían en el piso.- En esta isla no puedo sentir a mis otras partes, pero en cuanto salgas y estés cerca… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasara-

-No estoy solo- dijo Harry mirando a los pequeños retorciéndose aun de dolor.-Aguantes un poco mas, algún día seremos yo-

-Yo confío- dijeron ambos Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

-SILENCIO- grito el Harry Malvado pateando a uno en el estomago y luego al otro. Harry sintió un enorme dolor en su estomago.- No es que no me agrade tu presentía, pero este no es tu lugar, ahora… VETE.-

Algo se revolvió en su vientre, miro todo giraba a su vista, pero los tres sonreían de formas diferentes.

-Te veo en tus pesadillas Harry- escucho decir la voz cruel que salia de su versión malvada.

Su estomago dolió tanto que abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba aun a oscuras, tenia a Marlow dormido en su vientre, pero no estaba solo. Aquella chica le clavaba la punta de la varita en su estomago. Le miraba con fuerza, lucia incluso con la boca medio abierta por pronunciar un hechizo. Harry le miro sin poder procesar toda lo que ocurría, tenia la imagen de su subconsciente plasmada en sus ojos y guardaba en su mente toda la información dada. La mujer lo vio por unos minutos, hasta que Harry soltó un suspiro.

-Si vas a matarme, es mejor que lo pienses dos veces. Ya que soy el que te salvo la vida- dijo con un tono parecido al que utilizaba el Harry soberbio.

-¿Salvarme?- dijo la mujer con extrañeza, su voz era suave y linda, pero Harry tomo ese segundo en que lo proceso para tomar su mano girarla para arrojar la varita a un lado, patear su espinilla y girar sus piernas por el brazo que sostenía quedando ambos acostados y a punto de dislocarle el hombro.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi brazo duele!-

-No soy tu enemigo- dijo Harry aflojando su agarre, tomando la varita y alejándose.-Y espero que este acto de buena voluntad lo demuestre-

Ella se levanto, pasando su vista de su varita a sus ojos por minutos. Se acerco, pero con otros ojos unos muy abiertos y un llenos de amor. Los reconocía por que de esa forma lo veía Hermione. Se alejo hasta que su espalda quedo contra la fría roca, pero ella se acercaba mas y mas hasta que quedo de frente.

-¿Potter?-pregunto con voz llorosa-Eres tu ¿Verdad?-

-¿Me conoces?-pregunto Harry al ver a que estaba bastante cerca, casi a punto de aplastarlo.- Por que yo no te conozco-

Ella miro por un momento, luego cerro su puño antes de lucir furiosa. Lanzo un puñetazo directo a su estomago que le saco el aire a Harry, ya que no estaba preparado para eso.

-ALEXANDER POTTER ¿COMO ME OLVIDASTE?- grito haciendo resonar su voz en toda la cueva. La mujer camino lejos hasta la cama y se sentó con la piernas y brazos cruzados.

Harry tenia bastante para un solo día, y su cuerpo no aguanto, se doblo por el dolor y callo de rodillas mientras recuperaba aire poco a poco. El juraría que había una equivocación en todo eso.

-¡No lo puedo creer, entiendo que no me amaras como yo te ame! ¡Que te fueras por tu amiga de la infancia! Pero no que me olvides después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Se que no debí lanzar una maldición de furúnculos a Meredith o que a experimentara en tu patio trasero, pero no tenia otro lugar. Además tu padre me dijo, "Te ofrezco todo mi capital y disposición"- dijo la chica tan rápido como podía- Hablando de eso ¿Como estas aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado en America? ¿Viniste solo por mi? ¿ Como esta el pequeño Henry, ya es una auror? ¿Pues no creas que perdonare el que tomaras mi…-

-Yo no soy Alexander- logro decir Harry cuando recupero el aire- ¡Mi nombre es Harry James Potter!-

-Pero...- dijo la mujer girando la cabeza confundida, entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe- Es cierto, deberías tener … unos 60 años o mas. Entonces...-

-Mencionaste a Charlus Potter ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry sentándose en el sueño sosteniéndose aun el estomago, seguía doliendo ya que no tenia nada en el- Por lo que se, Henry Potter fue mi abuelo, yo soy su nieto. Harry Potter-

-¿Harry?- pregunto abriendo muchos los ojos-¿NIETO? ¿DE QUE FECHAS VIENES?-

-Mil novecientos noventa y seis- contesto Harry algo molesto-¿Quien eres tu y por que preguntas la fecha?-

La mujer lo vio se mordió una uña y lucio tan pálida como podría estarlo con la mugre pegada a su rostro.

-Yo llegue a este archipiélago en Mil ochocientos setenta y seis- contesto la mujer con voz frustrada- Es decir que llevo mas de cien años en este lugar, aunque yo he vivido cuatrocientos. Todos ya han muerto. Si eres el nieto de Henry… nadie de mi época vive-

-No entiendo y aun no me dices tu nombre- repitió Harry mirando que Marlow seguía dormido incluso después de caer al suelo, lo levanto, y medio dentro de sus remedos de ropa.

-Mi nombre es Nikol Andrea Tesla- dijo la mujer con voz furiosa- Y he vivido casi medio milenio dentro de este archipiélago-

Desde que los once tubo días que tenia sorpresa tras sorpresa, pero si le pidieran decir cual era mas extraño y en el cual menos entendió, seguro ese momento se llevaba el premio mayor. Se revolvió el pelo intentando acomodar sus ideas, averiguar que pregunta tenia mas relevancia antes de abrir la boca.

-Para tener casi medio milenio te ves muy bien- dijo Harry para calmar a Nikol que parpadeo varias veces.

-Gracias -dijo Nikol mas tranquila. El silencio siguió un rato, en lo que Harry esperaba que ella hiciera o dijera algo.

-Mira no es un buen día para mi, tengo mucho en la mente y he tengo mucho en que pensar y resolver para intentar averiguar tu historia. Podrías decirme ¿Por que Nikola Tesla es una mujer? ¿Por que tiene medio milenio? Y ¿ Por que caíste de la sexta isla con media isla sobre tu cabeza?-

Nikol lo miro por unos momentos, luego asintió.

-Si me has salvado creo que es lo justo, contestare todas tus dudas y espero que tu contestes las mías- dijo Nikol recostándose contra el muro. Harry asintió. Miro el dibujo de Hermione a su izquierda antes de soltar un suspiro y continuar- Yo nací en Boznia junto a mi Hermano Nico Lauro Tesla.-

-Valla nombres que tenían...- comento Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Me interrumpirás todo el tiempo?-pregunto Nikol con molestia en la voz- Mis padres eran algo raros, buscaron un nombre parecidos. Crecimos siendo niños normales y corrientes a los ojos de todos, pero… yo en particular hacia cosas extrañas, cuando me enojaba podía hacer que salieran chispas de mis dedos o dar pinchazos a mi hermano. Me entere a los doce que tenia magia y que desgraciadamente mi hermano carecía de ella, en ese entonces los hijos de personas no mágicas eran… repudiados por así decirlo. Estudiaba magia en secreto para que nadie nos viera con malos ojos, un viejo mago llamado Sermic Hagrid, un mago bajito pero que nos encontró a buena edad para estudiar. Me enseño todo lo que sabia y cuando ya no pudo me conseguía libros y muchas mas cosas, un día tubo que regresar a Londres. Pero yo ya tenia una educación bien cimentada. Mi hermano Nico… el… me tenia algo de envidia, y comenzó a estudiar ciencias. Cuando fallecieron nuestros padres, renegó de mi y se fue a america-

Harry se sorprendía de que el abuelo o bisabuelo de Hadrig estuviera inmiscuido en la historia. Pero viendo la anterior reacción de Nikol no debía interrumpir.

-Yo… me hice una gran bruja. Aunque muchos no lo aceptaran, todos en mi tiempo decían que el gran Nikola Tesla era un maestro en la creación de objetos mágicos-

Levanto la mano con su curiosidad al máximo. Nikola le miro y asintió.

-¿Por que Nikola Tesla?-pregunto Harry.

-Es que no quisieron poner el nombre de una mujer y lo acorte. Nikol A. Tesla- contesto con una mueca- Pero todos los hombres decían Nikola Tesla-

-¿Por tu hermano?- Siguió preguntando.

-No. Eso fue una coincidencia, creo que el quiso dejar de ser Nico y se coloco el nombre acortado y Lauro paso a ser el "la" de Nicola Tesla y siempre le gusto mas mi nombre que llevaba una "K" y creo que cambio también la "c" por la "k"- dijo Nikol rodando los ojos- En fin, creo que ambos eramos muy parecidos aunque no lo quisiéramos-

-¿Como es que...-

-Si me dejaras continuar llegaríamos a las partes de tus preguntas- dijo gruñendo de nuevo. No le quedo de otra que encogerse en su lugar y mirarla- Viaje a Francia, donde conocí al famoso Nicolas Flamel y me tomo como su discípula, creo que no fui una muy buena o mis ideas eran muy locas por que me dijo que viajara por el mundo en busca de mi equilibrio o algo así… la verdad es que nunca entendí muy bien. En mi viaje me encontré con tu… tatarabuelo… Alexander Potter y me enamore de el, tu familia me extendió el apoyo en mis experimentos y creaciones, tanto al punto que incluso cree un libro de como hacer experimentos y crear objetos hechizados. Cuando Alexander se decidió por estar con Meredith quede destrozada, decidí continuar mi viaje. Mi siguiente parada era America, me subi a un bote y me dispuse a buscar lo que me dijo mi maestro. Nunca llegue a mi destino. El barco entro a esta zona mágica, antes de que supiera como estaba aquí varada y sola-

-Okey- continuo Harry molesto por conocer una historia de vida contada a lo burdo y sin que respondiera dos de sus preguntas- ¿Pero por que tienes medio siglo de vida? Y mas importante ¿Que carajos fue lo que paso allá afuera?-

-Los chicos de este tiempo si que son groseros- dijo Nikola bufando, reviso entre su túnica y saco una piedra, era muy pequeña casi de cinco centímetros, roja como la sangre y completamente esferica- Esto me ha mantenido joven. La piedra Philosofal-

Harry alzo una ceja al mirar el pequeño objeto, al contrario de Nikol que aprecio decepcionada.

-¿En tu tiempo hay muchas de estas o que?-pregunto Nikol decepcionada por no impresionarlo.

-No- dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello- Solo que ya he tenido una entre mis manos, la verdad… no es nada que me impresione o me llame la atención. Eso de cambiar metal en oro o hacer mas larga la vida… a mi parecer solo los codiciosos lo aprecian-

-¿Estas loco?-

-Si- respondió Harry con una leve risa.- ¿Como es que la tienes?- continuo sin importarle que Nikol le viera de forma extraña.

-Fui pupila de Flamel, tome este trozo de la piedra principal y la purifique en esta isla- dijo Nikol con voz baja- Eso es lo único que no logro mi maestro, por eso la piedra alargaba la vida pero la apariencia no. Por cierto ¿Como esta Flamel y Perenell?-

Harry se levanto cansado de tener la espalda fría por la piedra y de que le doliera la espalda por los golpes y cansancio acumulado. Sin contar que no sabia como dar la noticia, después de un momento decidió solo decirlo.

-Fallecieron- dijo Harry con voz baja- Por mi incompetencia y mi poco conocimiento-

-¿Como? Ellos no pueden morir, son magos poderosos y...-

-¡Fue destruida!- dijo Harry mirando la piedra – Para evitar que un mago tenebroso se alzara nuevamente-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Nikol temblando, al tiempo que cerraba la piedra en su mano y le miraba con desprecio. Esa emoción que recibió ida tras día, lo cual ya no era efectivo en el. - Explicate...-

-Esa piedra que sostienes en tus manos, es mejor que la destruyamos-dijo Harry estirando la mano- Esta maldita, te traerá solo pena y sufrimiento-

-¡EXPLÍCATE!- Grito levantándose, tomándolo del cuello y clavándole la varita en la yugular.

Por un momento Harry la miro, hasta que dejo salir un suspiro.

-Baja la varita o terminaras lastimada- pidió Harry tranquilo- Te diré todo lo que se de ti, de esa piedra y por que estoy aquí, pero… tienes que bajarla-

-¡Actemto...-

No termino Harry dio un cabezazo potente a su contrincante, chocando su frente con la de ella, sabia que aunque no la derribara ni quitara su varita, eso evitaría la utilización de cualquier hechizo. Y como lo pensó sucedió, dio un gemido de dolor se llevo la mano a la cabeza y al subir la vista monstruo la frente roja y los ojos lloroso, sin contar con sus ojos furiosos. Pero la varita la tenia Harry en su poder. La giro en sus dedos tan fácil como si siempre hubiera sido propia, apunto a Nikol que tembló de miedo. Giro el mango a Nikol, quedándose con la punta entre sus manos.

-Cuando estas muy cerca del enemigo, estas dentro de su área, por lo tanto debes saber que tanto el puede atacar como tu al físico. Tienes que ser mas rápido o mucho mas listo para evadirlo y no te pares justo donde pueda golpearte- dijo Harry mirándola con seriedad, ella tomo el mango y guío la punta de la varita a entre sus ojos- Aquí es un lugar ideal, cortas la visión y al mismo tiempo uno cree que esta mas cerca de lo que se puede estar, el enemigo dudara mucho mas-

-De verdad estas loco- dijo Nikol con voz queda.

-Otra cosa- dijo Harry sonriendo- Cuida tus piernas- Se movió y con la punta de su pie toco el lado de su pierna justo a la altura de su rodilla con suavidad, luego la espinilla y por ultimo su pie.-Esos son los puntos donde podrían atacarte- Dio dos pasos para atrás y se retiro mirando como Nikol lucia confundida.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto.

-Ahhh… lo siento, era director de un colegio y creo que se me quedo el enseñar- dijo Harry al percatarse de lo que había echo- Solo que me sorprendiste con tu técnica tan mala al atacar de frente-

Se retiro hasta el otro lado de la habitación inspeccionando la salida, esperaba que Nikol le siguiera pero lo miro todo el rato. Estaba cubierta de tierra y por el tanto que estaba esparcido por el estrecho pasillo se dio cuenta que debía tener cientos de metros sobre su cabeza, incluso pudo ser que no salieran nunca… o no a menos sin magia.

-¿Podrías ahora explicarme lo que has dicho?-pregunto Nikol a su espalda.

-¿Sabes hacer el Defodio?-pregunto pasándola de largo, directo al muro donde tenia marcado su anterior estancia en esa cueva.

-Eres exasperante- contesto Nikol regresando a su lado- Creo que es de familia-

-Gracias- contesto Harry tocando la roca hasta que encontró el lugar.- Utilízalo aquí-

-¿No puedes tu?-pregunto Nikol luciendo tan molesta como antes, aunque su frente seguía muy roja.

-No- contesto Harry esperando a que lo hiciera, sin embargo su mirada le dijo que no haría un solo movimiento de varita sin que explicara- Estoy en medio de un ritual, el cual avanza mas rápido si no ocupo magia, hace rato la ocupe para salvarte y ahora estoy mucho mas atrasado. Seria un muy bonito gracias el que utilizaras la tuya para salvar nuestras vidas de morir por falta de oxigeno-

Tardo unos segundos, hasta que movió la varita y la roca se comenzó a escarbar, creando un túnel oscuro.

-¿Entonces?-repitió antes de que hubieran avanzado un par de metros.

-Pues a mis once años la pierda le serbia a un mago tenebroso e intento obtenerla, la escondieron en Hogwarts y por casualidad, o quien sabe, yo empecé mi primer año. Logre dar con ella, ayudado por mi actual prometida y mejor amigo. Todo desemboco en una pelea en la que yo fui un completo inútil, pero sobreviví y la piedra no fue tomada por el mago tenebroso. Sin embargo Nicolas y Dumbledore quedaron en destruirla- dijo Harry de forma plana, la verdad no le apetecía platicar toda la historia, pero tenia en mente continuar con lo demás antes de regresar a sus dudas- Tres años después me entere que esa piedra que cargas era solo el intento de copiar una gema incrustada en un anillo, parece que estaba incompleta y… no era puro, pero solo era una copia barata de uno de los anillos Excálibur. Los cuales eran parte de la espada Excálibur y que servían al mismo tiempo como parte mental de los grimorios de los cuatro fundadores de Howgarts. Se supone que dan un poder increíble a aquel que los obtengan, supongo que de alguna forma ya tengo parte de ese poder, pero me falta mucho y aun no logro controlar todo el poder que se supone me han echo tener con casi dos años -

Hacia rato que Nikol se había quedado parada mirándolo, con cara de no entender nada, el continuo tocando la piedra sintiendo la magia, no era como verla, pero por lo menos podía distinguir el camino mas seguro para salir. Señalo el punto mas fácil de excavar y al mismo tiempo que los sacaría en menos tiempo.

-De verdad estas loco- repitió Nikol negando con la cabeza antes de continuar.- Puedo preguntarte, ¿Como es que después de ...eso, llegaste a este archipiélago?-

-Existía un quinto anillo, Nimue se escondía dentro de su poder y me concedió la menos de la mitad de lo que poseía Merlín. Pero la otra mitad esta en esta isla, en la cima de la torre de cristal y tengo que tomarla para poder regresar a casa. Aunque esos dos son unos psicópatas que me han dejado a mi suerte, me han torturado por todo este tiempo y además de eso… ¿Donde carajos están?-dijo Harry sorprendido de no ver a esos dos sádicos a su lado.

-Mira, si nos extraña Nin- dijo Merlín con burla, a su lado apareciendo.

-¡No me digas Nin!- dijo Nimue a su otro lado.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?-pregunto señalándolo con el dedo.

-Solo te dábamos un rato a solas, ya sabes un chico, una chica, en un lugar oscuro y muy pequeño- dijo Merlín levantando su cejas sucesivamente – No queríamos que...-

-CÁLLATE- le grito Harry mirándolo con odio- o no importa si tengo que arrancar tu magia de mi ser, te daré una paliza de primera-

-¿A quien le gritas?-pregunto Nikol con la mirada buscando por todos lados.

-No te enojes Harry- dijo Nimue con una ligera sonrisa- Sabemos que eres hombre y tienes ciertas necesidades y...-

-En su tiempo era muy fácil abusar de una mujer y salir impune. También el tener a múltiples parejas sexuales, e incluso matar a diestra y siniestra.- dijo Harry a punto de activar su magia para destrozar la pared.- Eso no significa que yo haga eso. Tengo a Mione y no pienso hacer nada con Nikol-

-Pues que aburrido- dijo Merlín soltando un suspiro- Yo que pensaba que en estos días eran mas liberales-

-De todas formas, primero tienes que salir de aquí- dijo Nimue un poco roja. Ambos desaparecieron.

-Ojala que siempre fuera tan fácil hacerlos desvanecerse- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro.

Miro a Nikol que tenia la boca abierta, la cara roja y casi humeaba mientras tenia los ojos en blanco. Repetía una y otra vez, "abusar", "parejas sexuales"o "matar". Harry bufo, luego le dio con la punta del dedo en la mejilla, sacándola de su mundo.

-¿Que significo eso?-pregunto molesta.

-Ya te he dicho Nimue y Merlin están aquí adentro y no puedo sacarlos, pero ya averiguare una forma. Ahora continua cavando- dijo Harry cansado de la oscuridad.

-No se si me dices la verdad o de verdad estas loco- dijo Nikol continuando con los hechizos.

-Sea una o sea otro tendrás que confiar en mi, Por lo menos hasta salir de aquí- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Es difícil de creer. La antigua Excálibur echa anillos, seres que hablan y viven en ti, poderes fuera de la imaginación- dijo Nikol negando con la cabeza- Es imposible-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en este lugar?-pregunto Harry señalando pero ahora hacia el piso, y ella procedió a cavar unas escaleras descendentes.

-Medio milenio- Contesto Nikol sudando por la gran utilización de su magia.

-En medio Milenio has vivido aquí, no tengo ni idea de que has pasado o por que aun te mantengas viva con esa piedra. Pero yo ni cumplo un año y ya he llegado a la tercera isla, me entreno para poder subir al báculo de Merlin y regresar a mi casa, teniendo como limite de tiempo un año mas o menos- dijo Harry bajando por los burdos escalones que hacia- Aun tengo cosas que aprender de este lugar, cosas por descubrir, como tu. Y creo que incluso tu que llevas tanto en este lugar, tienes mucho que aprender-

-Yo he recorrido cada isla, he estado en cada una, sobrevivido a los desafíos que ponen y recolectado información que requeriría seis vidas seguidas. E intentas decirme que soy una novata.- dijo Nikol su voz sonaba molesta, pero no la veía por llevar una de sus manos por el muro.- No tienes idea de los peligroso que seria que me fuera-

-¿Tiene que ver con aquello que destruyo la isla, el que causo todo esto?-dijo Harry frenándose- Cava aquí-

-Es un Monstruo, uno que...-

No termino, su hechizo había escarbado en la piedra, destruyendo el muro ligero que lo separaba de donde quería llegar Harry. Una cueva interna de la isla. Tenia todo el techo lleno de pequeñas gemas de todos los colores que brillaban como estrellas del firmamento, columnas, estalagmitas y estalactitas que desprendían luz propia. También la vegetación que lucia hermosa, las enredaderas sobre los minerales dejaban ver diferentes proyecciones de luz. Y del techo salia un riachuelo de agua que formaba un río subterráneo. Era incluso sorprendente para Harry, sabia de ese lugar por que cuando veía la magia lo detecto, luego se quedo sin magia y no llego nunca ahí. Pero ahora era su única posibilidad.

-Así que ya habías estado aquí ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry avanzando sabiendo que mas adentro de la cueva encontraría alguna forma de salir. Dejo salir una sonrisa burlona, al mirar que estaba atónita- Como veras, siempre existe algo nuevo que aprender, no creas que lo que conoces es todo-

-¿Como?-pregunto corriendo para alcanzarlo pues llevaba unos metros por delante.

-Lo sentí, sentí la vida y magia que estaba aquí abajo- dijo Harry señalando a la distancia. Se veían pequeñas criaturas que se escondían al verlos- Este lugar ha estado alejado tanto de la superficie que creo su propia forma, y seres-

-Esto es… ¿Imposible?-dijo con un tono bajo.

-Nada es imposible si logras creer en ello- contesto Harry.

Subieron por una roca enorme, ayudando a Nikol y continuando por unos minutos hasta que vieron algo muy raro. El agua estaba estancada como un lago, solo que no en el piso, en un muro que mostraba el mar. Parecía que ambos estaban dentro de un acuario mirando las criaturas del océano. De la nada apareció una enorme tortuga, su solo ojo era del alto de y su cuerpo se veía pasar con velocidad por ese lugar. Los peses le seguían por alguna razón, tal vez le era mas fácil comer o estar a salvo.

-Bueno, salimos al océano...supongo- dijo Harry avanzando, hasta que sintió que lo detenían del cuello, callo de sen ton mirando a Nikol con una mirada rara.

-Los adultos van primero- dijo avanzando al muro.

-Claro. Las personas de las tercera edad son primero- dijo Harry levantandose.

Giro lanzándole una mirada que podría matar. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a una mucho mas furiosa y que le hacia temblar de terror. Solo se río.

-¿Como saldremos?- pregunto Harry sabiendo que de ese punto a la superficie existía mucho espacio.

-Un hechizo de burbuja- dijo Nimue formando algo con la varita, al segundo los envolvía algo como un plástico enorme- ¿No te lo han enseñado tus amigos imaginarios?-

-Mis amigos imaginarios dirían que esto es solo una protección básica, con aire contenido para simular una burbuja- dijo Harry ya bastante molesto- Ellos dirían que esto es un hechizo de cuarta-

\- Quieres que te deje a morir aquí abajo ¿Verdad?- dijo Nikol retándolo con la mirada.

-Lo lamento, hoy ha sido un día muy malo para mi- dijo alzando los hombros.

Ciertamente todo ese tiempo seguía pensando en lo que paso en su subconsciente o parecido, lograba comprender técnicamente por que paso, sin embargo algo lo tenia mareado. El por que su alma o su ser estaba repartido en tres… ¿O eran dos?.

Nikol hizo que el hechizo los empujara por el muro de agua y antes de saberlo subían con lentitud. Durante el camino reflexiono todo, desde la apertura de su conexión con Hermione, la aparición de Nikola e incluso todo lo que le contó y sobre todo lo sucedido en su mente. No es como si no supiera que todo era por una razón, sin embargo algo le hacia querer estar ya de regreso a la superficie para poder continuar con el ritual.

-Ahora que recuerdo-dijo Nikol mientras subían.- ¿No te sorprendiste al saber mi nombre?-

-No, yo sabia que o Tesla fue un mago o hijo de muggle- dijo Harry abriendo su bolsa, sacando el peludo monedero, rebusco hasta encontrar lo que quería- Esto supongo lo reconocerás-

Le lanzo el libro dado por Fred y George en navidad, estaba desgastado y muy viejo. Pero Nikol lo tomo con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

-Es lo que escribi- dijo despues de un rato.

-Aunque no lo creas, es la inspiración de varios artilugios, unos que crean mucha alegría- dijo Harry recordando los sortilegios Weasley. De verdad que los extrañaba mucho a todos.

-¿De donde eres?-pregunto Nikol con curiosidad en su voz.

-Soy de Londres- dijo Harry con monotonía.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo Nikol estirando su mano, faltaba muy poco para salir a la superficie, la luz del atardecer ya mostraba el agua naranja- Me recuerdas mucho a Alexander, excepto su ojos-

-Son los de mi madre- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme y sincera.

La burbuja rompió la superficie del agua, mostrando la isla un poco alejada y como estaba destruida. La tierra la cubría, eliminando toda la vegetación, Harry suponía que también las criaturas y cualquier cosa viviente estaba enterrada. Le alegraba sentir a Marlow en su bolsillo, y sin lugar a dudas le alegraba haber sobrevivido a algo de tal calibre. Sobre todo al ver que la isla era mucho mas grande, por lo que podía incluso ser que su vieja y pequeña isla estuviera debajo de ese gran trozo de roca.

-Adiós isla del comienzo- dijo Harry en voz baja. Subió la vista mirando las demás isla, presumiblemente bien y sin correr la suerte que su antigua cueva.-¿En que isla te quedas Nikol?-

-¿Yo?-pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta, alzo el dedo y señalo a la cuarta isla- La isla lago-

-¿Isla lago?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-El lago cubre el setenta y cinco por ciento de la isla- Comento Nikol como si nada.- El río que baja… bajaba a tu isla cae al lago y de ahí se sale a las otras tres de abajo.-

-Bien. ¿Alguna forma de subir?-pregunto Harry con la vista clavada en la isla, si iba a continuar con todo y averiguar cada cosa, necesitaba también elevarse a nuevas alturas.

-Sabes que para subir tarde veinte años en la primera isla, luego unos cincuenta en la segunda, cien en la tercera, ciento cuarenta en la cuarta y en la quinta setenta- contesto con voz molesta- No es fácil...-

-Llegue a la tercera isla en tan solo cuatro meses-corto Harry buscando todas las posibilidades, entre mas sabia como hacerlo su sonrisa se ensanchaba mucho.- Puedo hacer que lleguemos a tu isla lago en un solo día-

-Si claro, como no- dijo Nikol soltando mucho aire- Y según tu Loco, ¿Como llegaremos en solo un día?-

-Con una escalera al cielo- dijo Harry señalando hacia arriba- construidas con lo que mas contamos en este momento-señalo el océano- y recibiremos ayuda de la bruja conocida como la dama del lago-

-¿Seguro que funcionara?-pregunto Nimue apareciendo, de una forma diferente del agua y tomando un cuerpo echo de hielo. Miro como Nikol saltaba, al parecer esa forma corpórea si la veía.

-¿¡Ella quien es!?-pregunto al ver que la forma hielo de Nimue se cruzaba de brazos.- Es… es...-

-Nikol te presento a Nimue- dijo Harry señalándola- Entonces ¿Nos ayudaran?-

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer mocoso. Por lo menos veremos otro lugar- dijo Merlín flotando a lado de Nimue pero sin que lo pudiera ver Nikol, ya que no salto y lo veía como a Nimue, asombrada.- Ademas tu entrenamiento puede ser mucho mas duro si te llevamos aya-

-Entonces esta decidido. Directo a la cuarta isla- dijo Harry justo cuando el agua se levantaba creaba escalones de hielo que rodeaban una barandilla del mismo material.

-La noche ayudara, se mantendrá la base congelada, pero solo tendrán ocho horas, si llega el sol se derretirá con forme que tan fuerte sea- dijo Nimue continuando con la construcción.

-Ella mueve la boca, pero no dice nada- comento Nikol en cuanto piso el primer escalón.

-Haa… bueno la verdad es mejor para ti no escucharlos. Suelen ser un dolor en el trasero- comento Harry subiendo mientras continuaban apareciendo los escalones. Por lo menos sus pies ya estaban acostumbrado al frío del hielo.

Pasaron casi dos horas, en lo que subían cada vez con mas lentitud, el agua tenia que subir desde el océano formando pilares que sostenían los escalones y a cada metro que subían mas tardaban en que el siguiente se formara. Por un momento recordó algo que era muy importante. Miro a Nikol que se inclinaba sobre la orilla para ver como el agua burbujeaba desde el océano, congelándose y subiendo para formar los siguientes escalones.

-Ahora que recuerdo, no me has contestado ¿Que fue lo que paso con la isla?-pregunto Harry mirando la sexta isla, destrozada por un lado, con ligeros trozos de piedra flotando a su alrededor.

-Fue el Dios Imperial Dragón Demonio- comento Nikol.

Como si aquello hubiera escuchado, algo rugió, con una fuerza brutal haciendo estremecer la sexta isla, desprendiendo otros trozos pequeños que cayeron en la quinta isla dejando caer maltesa por su orilla. Merlín estaba flotando unos dos metros arriba, con Nimue trabajando al fondo, pero sintió la exaltación de ambos, tanto su nerviosismo como su magias alteradas.

-EL esta aquí- susurro Merlín temblando, mientras sus ojos demostraban el mas profundo terror.- Estamos muertos-

Una llama de color cían, tan fuerte que incluso era chillón. Lo increíble es que era mucho mas grande que la misma isla. Podía no tener su magia para ver el nivel de magia de aquello que aterraba a los magos mas poderosos del pasado, pero lo sintió, un poder tan aterrador que penso lo mismo que Merlín. Un segundo después la sensación se fue.

-Volverá a dormir - dijo Nikol que estaba encogida, temblando y la voz aterrada.- Se volverá a dormir, el despierta para comer y luego regresa a dormir, no volverá atacarnos, el come y duerme, solo come y duerme-

-Ese Dios Imperial Dragon Demonio ¿Que es?-pregunto Harry dándose cuenta que las manos le sudaban, temblaba y sus piernas no podían moverse.

\- Pura maldad, si, es la maldad echa vida- contesto Merlin y Nimue al mismo tiempo.


	66. Capitulo 66- Fiesta estilo Pendragon

**Qué tal caóticos. Estoy aquí de regreso con una nuevo capitulo. Creame que me canse escribiéndolo. Solo diré que termine a las 2:33 de esta madrugada. Y por ello obtuve un regaño de mi mamá. Como ya no tenia ganas de subirlo, responder comentarios y dormir a las 3, aquí esta. A medio día. Estoy seguro que les gustara... bueno... espero que les guste. Jejeje. Estoy en un bloqueo mental muy profundo, del cual estoy saliendo poco a poco. Manden me sus energías... es decir sus Reviews.**

 **AHora quiero aclarar dos cosas... no, mejor no... después.**

Como siempre un gracias por todos los comentario.

De tal forma que léanlo, disfrútenlo y déjenme su Reviews

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capitulo 66.- Fiesta al estilo Pendragon.**

Hermione tenia mucho que hacer antes de salir de la madriguera. Solo que no tenia la cabeza para ello. Mas de una vez se quedo parada en la puerta pensando porque salia de su habitación, también reviso su monedero y se aseguro que llevara los anillos Excálibur mas de seis veces en quince minutos. Lo que mas le afectaba era que llegara a su mente la imagen de Harry. Ese cuerpo tan dañado, su desnutrición segura y el que cayera sin poder ayudarlo.

Se regaño más de una vez, recordándose que no podía hacer nada y que Harry era el mas fuerte mago que conocía. Sin embargo su corazón dolía. Como si ese pensamiento no fuera correcto del todo.

Los demás la vieron con una ligera mueca de alivio. Supuso que por estar bien y no sufrir ningún percance por su liberación de magia en la reunión del Winzengamot. Podía ser también por que ahora era ella misma. Se quito el estorboso traje, regresando a su usual indumentaria: una cómoda camisa y unos jeans desgastados. Sus padres platicaban y reian con los señores Weasley, Sofi con Ginny y Fleur, aunque la pelirroja no lucia cómoda con su futura cuñada. Bill observaba a sus hermanos jugando ajedrez.

-¿Percy?-pregunto Hermione al verlo en ropa informal y despeinado.

-No, es el vecino que paso para pedir prestado una pijama y de paso quedar en vergüenza por perder conmigo-dijo Ron con cada palabra cargada de sarcasmo, exceptuando la vergüenza y perder, pues Percy gruño.

-Deja a tu hermano en paz- Dijo la señora Weasley en forma de regaño. Aunque sonreía como si tuviera el mejor día de su vida, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría al ver a su hijo en la sala.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Percy cuando su caballo derroto al peón de Ron, le dio una ligera sonrisa- Que bien te viste ayer. Tu tienes bastante madera para el ministerio-

-Claro. Claro. A ti solo te gustan las chicas en uniforme o formales que saben mucho del ministerio- soltó Bill alzando las cejas de forma extraña.

-No solo me gusta las chicas en uniforme - soltó Percy rojo mirando a su hermano mayor con furia.

-Y Penelope, Iris, y Martina… todas ellas siempre lucian el uniforme de Hogwarts impecable.- soltó Ron con una carcajada- Y no digamos de la nueva del ministerio ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Audrey- murmuro Percy mas rojo.- "H 7 caballo"-

-¡Ehh! Trampa- dijo Ron al mirar como el caballo saltaba a uno de sus alfiles para pelear con su torre.- No era tu turno...-

-El que se duerme pierde- soltó Bill con una carcajada- Déjalo, seguro pierde-

Camino a la mesa se sentó a lado de Sofi. Enseguida su madre le sirvió un plato lleno de gachas, también jugo de calabaza y pan tostado.

-¿No deberías estar buscando trabajo?- pregunto Hermione, intentando continuar con la conversación.

-No creo que me lo den- susurro Percy con molestia en la voz y mirada- Después de todo declare frente a todo el Wizengamot que estaba del lado Pendragon. Si encuentro alguno en estos momentos, sera por ayuda de conocidos o que tengan que ver con la orden-

-¿Conocidos? Tu solo conoces a Fuddddgeee- dijo Bill remarcando tanto la "d" y la "g" que sonaba completamente diferente a como se pronunciaba.

-Quieren guardar silencio tontos- gruño Percy sobando su puente de la nariz.

-¿Quien fue el que negó de nosotros por todo un año?-pregunto Bill con algo de furia.

-Fue un encargo de Dumbledore y no podía delatarme...-

-Tampoco era necesario ser tan groser...-

-¡No empiecen niños!-Dijo el Señor Weasley con fuerza. Causando que saltaran todos en la cosina, incluidos sus padres.

-¡EMPEZÓ EL!- Dijeron ambos señalándose mutuamente.

-¡Ya! Estamos alegres de que Percy este de regreso, no tenemos nada que reprocharle… escucharon "Nada"- dijo el Señor Weasley con voz fuerte, luego regreso a su charla de como cambiar una bujia con su padre.

-Si papá- dijeron todos, incluidos Ron y Ginny que lucían también regañados.

Un risilla llamo la atención de Hermione, miro como Fleur le veía con una sonrisa algo rara. Intento no hacerle caso, comiendo lo mas aprisa por que tenían que salir pronto. Sin embargo le seguía mirando con insistencia.

-¿Que?-pregunto mirando su camisa como si tuviera una mancha de algo.

Se cambio de silla, hasta quedar a la contigua y le susurro-A 'Pegcy' le gustan las uniformadas-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Pregunto con un poco de molestia.

-Ya ha pasado dos meses. ¿No te 'integesa paga' nada?- dijo Fleur con la mano en la barbilla, ocultando de su vista el juego de los chicos.

-No- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- No estoy interesada en nadie mas-

La mirada de la rubia platinada cambio, lucia preocupada casi al punto de triste. Tomo su mano que descansaba en la mesa, le acaricio y le llamo la atención con discreción.

-Debes 'seguig' adelante 'pog Haggy'- Dijo Fleur con una leve sonrisa.

Luego se levanto y se fue a ayudar a lavar los a tiempo para no recivir una cachetada de Hermione.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Sofi a su derecha, lucia tan atónita como ella.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Hermione terminando de comer- Pero tiene razón. Continuare adelante por Harry-

-Creo que se refiere a que continúes con tu vida amorosa- sugirió Ginny soltando un pesado suspiro- Es tan molesta-

-Pues… me cae bien- Dijo Sofi con una mirada decidida- Solo intenta ayudar-

-Preferiría que dejara a mi hermano en paz- soltó Ginny con voz dura, se levanto y fue a lado de sus hermanos. Encimando se en Bill, se reia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Solo esta celosa- dijo Hermione dándole la razón a Sofi.

Fleur solo quería intentar ser parte de la familia Weasley y en cierta forma ya lo era. Antes si que hubiera estado de acuerdo con Ginny, solo si la rubia siguiera viendo a Harry con ojos pispiretos o que Harry la viera embobado, como hacían los chicos en general.

-Por cierto- dijo Sofi sacando su Diario curativo- Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Crees que Madam Pomfrey de clases de sanación?-

-¿Por que?-

-Creo que podía aprender mas si ella me guía en esto de sanar- respondió Sofi mirando el libro- Es interesante, educativo y estoy mas que fascinada con el. Sin embargo… no todo lo que dice lo puedo aplicar y me gustaría intentarlo de verdad ¿Te parece una locura?-

-Para nada- dijo Hermione pasando un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla- Es una idea excelente. ¿Por que no se me ocurrió? Si ella te guía puede que seas la mejor medimago, he incluso entrar en San Mungo casi de inmediato. Me pondré en contacto con la Medimaga Emma también, tal vez ella y Madam Pomfrey te ayuden a avanzar en poco tiempo y si...-

-Para. Solo quería saber tu opinión, no que me lanzaras a ser medimago de inmediato- dijo Sofi con una leve risa.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Hermione dándole otro abrazo- Solo quiero que hagas lo que tu deseas-

-Claro que lo entiendo- dijo Sofi quitándole importancia a su animo desmedido- Pero vamos poco a poco ¿Te parece?-

-Claro Potter- susurro Hermione aguantando la risa al ver como se sonrojaba.

-¡Estupida reyna!- dijo Percy ganándose una mirada dura de la señora Weasley, en el tablero se observaba como un caballo estaba sobre la reyna con su caballero alzando la espada en lo alto.-¡Revancha!-

Continuaron con conversaciones diferentes. Era aun un poco temprano para ir a KringCroos, de tal forma que saco el compendio de runas y continuo leyéndolo. Se entretenía viendo como las runas avanzaban con el tiempo, he incluso aumentaban su utilización, pasando de ser enormes y complicadas a sencillas y con solo unos trazos. Lo importante es que sin saberlo se estaba percatando de como evolucionaban, y el poseso para hacerlas cada vez mejores.

\- Chicos- llamo la atención el señor Weasley mirando su reloj- los coches del ministerio no tardaran en llegar. Prepárense.-

-¿Ira Tonks?-pregunto Hermione, ansiosa por verla.

El día anterior no logro verla. Y se moría de ganas por explicarle la teoría de su investigación. También a McGonagall, solo que con ella creía que tendría que ir con lo pies en plomo.

-No, lo creo. Me parece que estará destinada a otro sitio- dijo el señor Weasley rascándose la calva.-¿Necesitas algo de ella? Puedo darle un mensaje-

-Si la ve, dígale que necesito hablarle de algo...-

-¿De que le hablaras?-pregunto la señora Weasley con una voz exaltada.

-Es un tema privado- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, noto el descontento, pero no solo de la señora Weasley, su madre también estaba molesta.-Algo entre ella y yo-

-¿Algo? Ese algo tiene que ver con...-

-Molly, No es necesario cuestionar a mi hija- dijo su madre con voz dulce, demasiado dulce para sonar feliz. Sonaba justo como cuando estaba enfadada con sus maestros por castigarla solo por contestar a todo.- Ella es mayor, sabe lo que hace-

-¡Ohh! Si, claro- contesto la señora Weasley poco convencida.

Su madre le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. La conocía bien. No por nada la ocupaba cuando quería que demostrara que no estaba equivocada en confiar en ella. Para su paz mental, solo lo ocupaba cuando de verdad eran cosas importantes.

-Esa Tonks necesita un poco de ayudita con su imagen- dijo Fleur en el pecho de Bill, mientras este le tomaba por la cintura.-Es un 'gave' 'egog' descuidarse, si 'quiegen' mi opinión-

Lo decía de tal forma que Hermione no podía evitar sentirse atacada. Pero suponía que tenia razón, después de todo ella siempre se arreglaba lo mejor posible para Harry. Sus pensamientos la entristecieron, regresando a las imágenes de Harry muy mal herido.

-¿Ya hora de irnos?- Dijo Ron tronando su cuello, y con la sonrisa triunfal de ganar dos veces a su hermano.- O ¿tengo tiempo de darle otra paliza?-

-Yo desisto- dijo Percy levantando los brazos- Voy a cambiarme-

En menos de media hora llegaron los coches del ministerio. El señor Waesley había salido a los campos para darle entrada, ya que sus nuevas formas de seguridad lo impedían. Cuando los coches del ministerio se detuvieron delante de La Madriguera, ellos ya estaban esperando con los baúles preparados. Y las mascotas que parecían aumentar cada año; Crookshanks metido en su cesto de viaje (malhumorado como siempre), Hedwing (igual de malhumorado), Pigwidgeon (revoloteando en círculos y chillando de excitación), El micropuff de Ginny(Arnol, de un rosa chillon) y Sofi (Lion, que de alguna forma siempre fuera de su Jaula y no se separaba de Sofi).

Una vez mas regreso a Harry, pero ahora preguntándose ¿Donde estaba Marlow? Y ¿Si Harry le perdonaría no cuidarlo?

-'Au revoir, Hegmy'- dijo Fleur con voz llorosa, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

No entendía por que Hermione, pero cada vez que le daba un beso le daban ganas de estampar su mano en cada una de las perfectas mejillas de la un cuarto de Veela.

Ron avanzo emocionado, ilusionado de recibir un beso.

-Jemm, jemmm, Daphnemmm, jemm- dijo Ginny como si se atragantara con algo.

Freno de golpe, estiro la mano y se despido con cordialidad. Aunque lucia entre furioso y asustado. Seguramente esperando que Daphne no se enterara de eso. Fleur se río un poco, luego le dio un beso en la frente, no tardo en que Bill le diera un coscorrón por los celos.

Junto a ellos estaban sus padres abrazándola y despidiéndose. Además de que le aclaraba que estarían en la madriguera hasta que Hermione pensara en que podrían regresar al mundo muggle. Y la usual recomendación de no meterse en nada que no pudiera manejar. Lo cual no podía cumplir del todo.

Subieron a los coches con Ron sobando su coronilla, y Hermione viendo como sus padres lucían preocupados y aun asi sonreían. El viaje a la estación fue… deprimente. Ninguno hablo nada. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, aunque todos suponían que en lo mismo.

Faltaba uno entre ellos.

En la estación no aguardaba Hagrid, si no dos barbudos y toscos aurores, su expresión era como si les hubieran estampado un puñetazo en la cara a cada uno. Eran bastante impresionantes, mas por sus trajes negros y luciendo como guardaespaldas de un artista muy importante. En cuanto el coche se detuvo, abrieron la puerta, como Hermione era la que estaba en la ventanilla le toco bajar primero.

-Señorita Granger- dijo el mas musculoso, con muy buenos modales extendió su mano y la ayudo.- ¿Como se encuentra hoy?-

-¡Ehh!- dijo Hermione al sentir que se equivocaban de persona. Aunque dijeron su apellido- Bien, gracias-

En cuanto salieron todos, tomaron los baúles y jaulas, sin dejarle cargar nada. Lucían ridículos y aun ataviados de cosas, se colocaron a lado de Hermione y Sofi. Los condujeron a la estación sin una palabra mas.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo la señora Weasley asombrada por que los Aurores miraban a todos lados, pero manteniendo a Sofi y Hermione en medio de todo.- Convendría que fuéramos mas...-

-Estamos bien a este paso- corrigió el hombre a la derecha de Hermione- Entre mas rápido mas llamaremos la atención-

Hermione tenia ganas de decir que no era nada normal ver a dos hombres musculosos vestidos de negro cargando jaulas y baúles, mientras escoltaban a dos chicas, ambas luciendo para nada importantes. Adelante de ellas estaba Ron que lucia feliz de no llevar nada en las manos, y dándose un segundo volteo a verlas con una mirada de burla. Como buenas amigas le gruñeron y mostraron el puño en señal de que se callara. Llegaron a la barrera mas que a tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por llegar al otro lado y dejar toda esa pantomima que no serbia para nada. Sin embargo los hombres detuvieron a Ron y se pararon a lado del pilar para darles paso a ambas.

Sofi y Hermione se vieron ambas preguntándose que pasaba.

Cruzaron al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Al llegar al otro lado miraron la locomotora roja y negro, resplandeciente como cada año y sacando humo por la chimenea. Luego pasaron los demás, hasta el final los aurores que dejaron las cosas en el suelo y se pararon a cada lado de Hermione. Ginny se despidió de sus padres diciendo que iría con sus amigas y perdiéndose por el anden. Miro como Sofi saludaba a una alumna de Hufflepuff y hubiera seguido los pasos de Ginny, si no hubiera sido detenida por un Auror.

-Cuidado con las manos- soltó Sofi al sentir que tiraban de ella.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto Hermione deteniendo al Auror y colocando las manos en jarras, mirando con reto a los hombres.- Suéltela- Le hicieron caso y retrocedieron. -Ahora explíquense-

-Son nuestras ordenes señorita-dijo uno de los aurores.

-¿Quien lo ordeno?-pregunto Hermione avanzando, haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran mas.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley, de Ron y Ginny se encontraban sorprendidos por que ella no le temiera a dos mastodontes.

-El ministro de magia- dijo el que le abrió la puerta.

-¿Cuales fueron sus ordenes precisas?-continuo Hermione con su preguntas, señalándolos con furia.

Se miraron, luego lucieron nerviosos.

-No me hagan repetirlo- dijo Hermione cambiando su peso. Lucia amenazante tanto o mas que sus acompañantes.

-Nos dijo que cuidáramos de Hermione Granger y de Sophia Potter L'angelo- dijo el mismo Auror.- Que nos aseguramos de que llegaran a una zona segura...-

-Ya estamos en el anden, pueden dar su misión por cumplida- dijo Hermione dándoles la espalda- Y díganle a Rufus que si quiere lograr los favores de Pendragon, tendrá que hacer mas que solo ser un lame botas. Que me demuestre que merece ser el Ministro-

-¡HERMIONE!-grito la señora Weasley alterada por ver que los aurores estiraron sus manos para detenerla.

Giro su cabeza Hermione a tiempo, su vista se encontró con la de los Aurores.

-¡¿No entendieron?!- pregunto Hermione con la voz mas tranquila que encontró, giro el resto de su cuerpo, cruzando los brazos por el pecho. Busco el tono que su madre ocupaba cuando estaba enojada y sin pensarlo dos veces continuo con un -¡Termino su misión chicos! Pueden ir a casa-

Temblaron sus manos, de verdad que lucían como si hubieran visto algo que los aterraba. En parte era por que el cabello de Hermione flotaba y el otro por el aura semi amenazante.

-Muy bien- dijeron ambos inclinándose con respeto.

-Fue un placer señorita- susurró el hombre que le ayudo en el auto.

Los vio irse y traspasar la barrera. Se relajo, y subió su mano a sus hombros, parecían mas tensos que nunca.

-¡Valla miedo!- dijo Ron con una risa mientras pasaba a su lado- ¡Mira que tenerte miedo a…!-

-Daphne, déjame decirte que Ron estaba queriendo unos besitos de ...- dijo Hermione sonriendo y alzando la mano como si saludara a alguien.

-¡Es mentira!-dijo Ron desesperado dándose vuelta, buscándo a su rubia novia. Regreso su mirada a Hermione que estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿Decías?-pregunto Hermione con una mano en su barbilla, mientras lucia satisfecha por su reacción.

-Ya lo sabes, no puedes con Mione, por que lo sigues intentando- dijo Sofi riéndose.- Ya ves como puso a dos Aurores mal encarados como si se tratara de dos niños pequeños-

-Pues claro, hubieran visto tremenda cachetada que le dio a Theo- dijo una voz conocida detrás de Ron que palideció. Unos brazos cruzaron detrás de el y le abrazaron el pecho, mientras la melena rubia le pasaba por el hombro y besaba una mejilla-¿Me extrañaste galán?-

-Hola Dahne- dijo Sofi agitando su mano.

-SI- dijo Ron lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Hermione que tenia la boca abierta para decir algo.- Te extrae mucho Mi Biscochito-

La risa de Hermione se escucho a todo pulmón al escuchar esas palabras salir de su nada romántico amigo. Se quito las lágrimas al ver que Daphne estaba roja como tomate, al igual que la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley. Seguramente por el parecido de "Flancito mio" que escucho por accidente.

-No seas mala Hermione- dijo Daphne con una mirada acusatoria, mientras Ron giraba y algo avergonzado le daba un beso rápido.- Es lindo mi mote-

-Claro- dijo Hermione respirando para tranquilizarse- Solo que...que... que… - no lograba respirar entre la risa- me tomo por sorpresa-

-Chicos, creo que es hora de que suban- dijo el señor Weasley intentando que no se notara su color. Aunque la señora Weasley no parecía salir del asombro del apodo que tenia su hijo para su novia.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione sosteniendo su estomago por el dolor- Debemos ir al vagon de prefectos, espero que ahora si patrullen… tortolitos-

-Solo fue una vez la que nos encontraste besándonos- susurro Daphne en voz muy baja.

-Ya lo has dicho tu- dijo Hermione calmando su risa o le dolería mas- Solo fue una vez la que los encontré, quien sabe cuantas mas se encerraban a tener sus momentos-

-¡Como si Harry y tu fueran blancas palomitas!- dijo Daphne con su usual voz venenosa.

-¿Por que crees que no le dije nada a McGonagall?-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- Por que se que es querer...-

-¡HELO!-Grito una voz a su espalda y salto encima de ella.

No fue necesario voltear a ver a la chica, para saber que tenia pelo rubio, sus ojos asombrados eternamente o su sonrisa sincera para saber que Luna era la que le estaba tirando del cuello.

-¡Hola Lu!- dijeron Sofi y Daphne, dejando atrás a Ron y reuniéndose alrededor de Hermione.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Ahora que vemos que están todos reunidos, nos vamos mas tranquilos- dijo el señor Weasley tomando a la señora Weasley que estaba en Shock total.-Tengan un lindo curso-

-gracias, hasta luego- contestaron todos

Casi de inmediato se fueron por el mismo lugar que los Aurores.

-¿Como han estado? ¿Que han echo? ¿Por que dice "el profeta" que Harry esta muerto?- bombardeo Luna sin control alguno- ¿Cuando regresara? ¿Creen que nos traiga algún recuerdo? ¿Espero que...-

-Lu, basta- dijo Daphne regañando.- Son suficientes preguntas por hoy-

-Pero...-comenzó otra vez, antes de que Hermione le tapara la boca con una mano.

-Gracias- dijeron los demás.

Subieron, acomodaron sus cosas en un compartimiento lo mas alejado de la cola del tren. No se sentían a gusto recordando que sus mejores momentos en el tren los pasaron en esas partes. No sabiendo que Harry estaba perdido. En uno de los cubículos Sofi encontró a un grupo de sus amigos y se quedo a platicar, luciendo alegre de poder contar todo su verano a sus intrigados compañeros. Lucio como mamá gallina, pero Hermione le dio un par de instrucciones por si la buscaba. la pequeña Sofi se río un poco solo asintiendo la cabeza.

En lo que el tren se llenaba, pusieron a Luna al día, aunque ninguno entendía como es que no se enteraba de nada si su padre era dueño de un periódico. Estaban a punto de preguntar cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrio.

-¡Hola chic…!- no pudo terminar Neville al recibir a Luna que le beso sin reparos.

-¡Hola!- saludo Luna con una sonrisa después de que se separaran-¿Como te la pasaste? ¿Tus padres ya pueden utilizar magia? ¿Espero que no sigan molesta tu abuela por cancelar la boda?-

-¿BODA?-Preguntaron todos con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados y esperando la respuesta de la pareja.

-Es algo raro- dijo Neville nervioso, entro y dejo su cosas a lado de las de Sofi y Daphne.- No puedo creer que eso pasara...-

-¿Eso? ¡¿ESO?!- Dijo Daphne casi encimada sobre Neville, con Sofi haciendo un puchero de celos.-¿Que clase de cosas hicieron ustedes dos?-

-Déjalos hablar- dijo Hermione tirando de la camisa, sentándola y Ron la abrazo para calmarla.-¿Que paso?-

-Es que mi abuela es chapada a la antigua. En cuanto supo que tenia novia y que era una chica tan guapa como Luna, le pidió a su padre la boda. Incluso mando un contrato de compromiso- dijo Neville rojo, mirando a otro lado que no fuera a ellos.

-Pedir es algo bago- dijo Luna sonriendo con unas ligeras marcas de sonrojo en sus mejillas- Fue justo después de despedirnos. Les contamos que eramos novios y su abuela giro de inmediato a papá, con voz clara dijo: "Solicito la mano de su hija aquí y ahora, quiero que mi nieto se case con ella lo antes posible"-

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Neville dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de luna, lucia tan avergonzado.- En casa se puso peor. Me hizo contarle todo de ti, incluso a redactar con mi propia mano el contrato de matrimonio.-

-Pues a papá no le molesto. Pero si que estaba decidido a des- torposoplear tu hogar- dijo Luna con una leve risa- Incluso considero aceptar. Decidió que yo elegía-

-¿Y lo rechazaste?-pregunto Daphne como siempre queriendo enterarse de todo.

-Ambos lo hicimos- dijo Neville levantando la vista un poco- Mis padres calmaron a la abuela, y me dieron a elegir en continuar con todo el poseso o cancelarlo-

-Fue raro- dijo Luna acariciando el cabello de su novio- Las cartas que enviamos rechazando y cancelando el matrimonio llegaron el mismo día-

-¿Por que?-pregunto Ron luciendo sorprendido.

-Solo llevamos un año de novios- dijeron ambos.

-No eso- corrigió Ron parando a Daphne que cada vez lucia mas ansiosa por hacer preguntas- ¿Por que el mismo día?-

-Coincidencia- dijo Neville.

-¡Ron, Daphne!- salto Hermione al revisar su reloj de pulsera.

-¡No lo hicimos!- saltaron ambos alzando las manos y separándose-¡Te juramos que no fuimos nosotros!-

-¡Se nos hace tarde! Tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta con prisa- Lo siento, los veo al rato chicos-

-¡Espéranos!- dijeron la pareja detrás de ella, mientras avanzaba entre algunos alumnos queriendo ya reportarse a su deber.

Continuo caminando con rapidez sintiendo a algunos mirándola, otros quitándose de inmediato y solo algunos (amigos) saludándola. Pasaron algunos compartimientos donde los alumnos pegaban la cara al cristal para observarlos. De un momento a otro sintió que eso pasaría mas seguido.

Al llegar al compartimiento de prefectos se encontraron con los demás. El vagón de los prefectos era el doble de grande que los demás y se encontraba casi al frente de todo. En cuanto a los cubículos se dividían solo en tres y eran cuatro veces mas grandes de lo normal, también tenían varios complementos como una jarra autorellenable de jugo de calabaza y los mejores asientos de todo el tren. Claro que en un muro estaba una pizarron que serbia para revisar los pergaminos de los horarios de vigilancia, los nuevos avisos y una que otra sugerencia de castigos por si no tenían idea de que poner a algún detractor.

Se sorprendieron al entrar. Adentro estaban los cinco prefectos correspondientes del sexto curso y la profesora McGonagall. Se sorprendio de ver a Hannah Abbott, esperaba que siguiera en Camelot y que se mantuviera fuera de Hogwarts pero la chica se veía como si su lugar fuera el asiento y viendo con fuerza al que se sentaba frente. Dio un simple vistaso, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar la figura a Draco Malfoy. El chico rubio se encontraba vestido como si fuera a una fiesta muy elegante, con traje negro y toda la cosa. Pero sus ojos demostraban otro aspecto, eran turbios y cansados, adentros de ellos no se encontraba ni un poco de luz.

-Los esperábamos- dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriendo, señalando los asientos vacíos e indicándoles que se apresuraran.

Hermione y Ron tomaron los de Griffyfindor, con cara de desagrado Daphne se sentó a un lado de Draco. Todos tenia los ojos en el rubio. Dio una ligera vista a los demás, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, también a Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff. Algo curioso es que todos menos el rubio eran Pendragon, por lo cual estaban atentos de sus movimientos, desde que movía sus ojos con recelo por cada uno, hasta su pelo moviéndose con el viento que entraba por la ventana. Incluso McGonagall parecía notar todo eso.

La reunión comenzó como el año anterior, McGonagall diciendo que estaba muy complacida con los resultados del año anterior y que esperaba otro año excelente. Luego dio las obligaciones a cada uno, señalando en que área cuidarían, que deberes tendrían y sobre todo señalo el echo de que ellos eran el ejemplo de los demás. Y llego el momento en que la profesora se levanto.

-¡También quisiera decirles que este año Hermione Granger es el premio Anual!- dijo con orgullo- ¡Por lo tanto espero que se reporten con ella, le den el apoyo necesario para mantener el curso en orden y sean todos diligentes!-

Fue un acto reflejo el que los ojos fueran a Draco, esperando que lanzara un comentaron hiriente o grosero que fuera contra Hermione. Pero el solo veía por la ventana como si no importara nada, casi al punto que lucia no escuchar nada de nada.

-Algunas palabras Hermione- dijo la profesora señalándola.

Se levanto sin quitar la mirada de Draco, y con la mano en la varita.

-Les dire que este año espero mucho de todos, no solo en lo académico o en comportamiento. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sepa que no son tiempos buenos, una fuerza oscura se ha vuelto a levantar y esta esperando aya afuera, se que no quieren escucharlo, pero Lord Voldemort no se quedara sentado a esperar que vallan por el- dijo Hermione esperando una sobre reacción de todos, incluidos de Draco, pero solo logro atraer su atención- De tal forma que es momento de que todos nos esforcemos un poco mas de lo necesario, que demos todo por mantenernos unidos y creyendo que aun hay esperanza. Se que todos lo harán-

Asintieron con firmeza y muy serios.

-Ahora. Como nueva premio Anual, les quiero pedir un enorme favor- dijo Hermione sonriendo, esta vez pasando la mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros Pendragon.

-El que quieras- dijo Anthony con firmeza.

-Mientras este en nuestra capacidad- continuo Hannah regresando la sonrisa.

-Y que no sea dinero- dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa burlona. Miro a Daphne que también tenia la misma sonrisa.

Aclaro su garganta para dejar pasar el comentario de Ron, luego poner la mejor de sus sonrisas que asombro a los presentes.

-Quiero que en cada descanso, cada vez que estén con sus amigos, con sus compañeros o con sus familiares, Se diviertan, sonrían y aprecien ese momento- dijo Hermione sintiendo como Parvatil le tocaba el brazo a su derecha- Deseo que sean tan felices como puedan, ya que esa felicidad sera el recordatorio por que nos esforzaremos en este curso para avanzar contra la maldad y oscuridad que nos enbestirá en un futuro-

-Ni lo dudes Hermi- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa mas real- Me divertiré con Ronie-

-Mientras no sea en tus guardias-corrigió Hermione con una mirada severa.-Nada de besuqueos en sus rondas-

-Esa es la Hermione que recuerdo- dijo Ron como si estuviera aliviado- Me espante por un momento-

-Bien dicho- dijo McGonagall palmeando su espada desde la izquierda.- Ahora todos, ha hacer sus rondas-

Oyeron un pitido; casi todos los pasajeros habían subido al tren y estaban cerrando las puertas. Por lo que dieron las ultimas orden y los mando a sus puestos.

Sin mas todos salieron, aunque Hermione se quedo atrás, con la varita lista por Draco. El chico solo bufo molesto, dándole una mirada fría antes de salir. Esperaba mas rudeza o un ataque. Lo que le dijo que Draco tramaba algo que requerida no ser el centro de atención. Un minuto después el vagón estaba vacío, solo con Hermione y McGonagall sentadas.

-Eso fue lindo- dijo McGonagall sentada con la cabeza sobre el respaldo, lucia muy cansada- ¿Como has estado Hermione?-

-¿En que aspecto?-pregunto Hermione dejando caer su cara contra la mesa, sintiendo mucha mas tensión que antes- Estoy cansadisima-

-Pensé que guardarías energías para tu regreso- dijo la profesora sonriendo un poco- Creí que estarías mas...-

-¿Deprimida?-pregunto Hermione con un tono algo raro.

-Pues...si-

-La verdad, si lo estoy- se confeso Hermione antes de que continuara, tenia el presentimiento que seria la única vez que lo diría y eso significaba que no tendría tiempo mas adelante.- Solo que no he dejado que me consuma-

-Se lo que es- dijo McGonagall sobando su espalda, en un gesto de cariño- He pasado por eso dos veces. ¿Quisieras mi consejo?-

-Como siempre- contesto Hermione levantándose un poco.

-No te enfrasques en el trabajo, deja que los de tu alrededor te ayuden- dijo McGonagall con una voz maternal que solo la escucho cuando hablaba directo a Harry- Tu lo has dicho, regresara y no le agradara si te ve derrumbada por el-

Se levanto bien en el asiento, luego miro a la profesora, tenia mucho que discutir con ella, pero no era el momento. Tal vez mas adelante en el curso. Pero si le haría una pregunta crucial para estar mas tranquila.

-¿Por que me hicieron premio Anual antes de tiempo?-pregunto Hermione mirando directo a los ojos a la profesora. Paso un minuto en el que el tren avanzaba con rapidez.

-Remordimiento- respondió McGonagall bajando los ojos a la mesa- Creo que queremos compensar lo que le hemos hecho a Harry, pero como el no esta aquí… solo podemos...-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Hermione levantándose un poco, para abrazar a la profesora- Solo que no es necesario. Si quiere Dumbledore aliviar sus pecados, debe de hacerlo con aquel que daño y ese es Harry. Y si usted sigue creyendo que le hizo daño a Harry me enojare mucho. La quería tanto como a una madre, si lo dice otra vez en mi parecencia me enojare el doble, por el y por mi-

-Ya me han contado que tanto miedo da cuando se enoja- dijo McGonagall con una leve risa- Según me dijeron, usted puede paralizar hasta a Rufus-

-No es para tanto- soltó Hermione acalorada.

Se separo roja por que las noticias volaran tan rápido, pero no dudo en sonreír y luego decir que iría a su puesto. La profesora no la detuvo. Su primera ronda fue tranquila, casi todos estaban sumidos en sus conversaciones de verano. Continuo pasando, viendo ya a Hannah haciendo una de sus rondas, luego freno al escuchar un pequeño alboroto en el pasillo: un grupo de niñas de cuarto cuchicheaban delante de ella, con dos libros de runas contra el pecho de la primera.

-¡Vamos díselo!-

-No, tu- susurro la otra escondiéndose detrás de su amiga.

-¡Pero si tu eres la que quería!- se quejo la chica.

-¿Necesitan algo?-pregunto Hermione con calma.

-Yo… yo...- dijo la chica temblando.

-¿Si?-dijo Hermione acercándose, y estirando ambas manos para acariciar sus cabezas.-Esta bien, puedes decirlo-

-¡PODRÍAS FIRMARME MI LIBRO DE RUNAS!- Grito la que se escondía con la cara de color rojo fuego, haciendo contraste con su sudadera azul. Luego lucio como que ya no procesaba lo que pasaba.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Hermione señalándose.-¿Por que yo?-

-Eres nuestra heroína- dijo la otra chica un poco avergonzada.- No solo eras la novia del "Elegido", si no también peleaste a su lado y enfrentaste a "el que no debe ser nombrado"-

-eres genial- susurro la muy avergonzada chica, ya completamente detrás de su compañera- ¿Por favor?-

-Claro que puedo firmarlo, pero...¿Están seguras?-dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano para tomar los libros.

-Por supuesto- dijeron ambas dándole una pluma ya con tinta.

Con nervios, avergonzada y dudando un poco puso dos autógrafos y dedicatorias en cada uno de ellas. Luego se los entrego, ambas chicas sonrieron mucho y un segundo después salían felices, con algunas risas nerviosas y mirando adentro del libro. Recordó aquella vez que Colin le pidió a Harry su autógrafo y este lucia extraño, ahora entendía que debía de estar incomodo sobre todo al no sentir que el mereciera eso, por supuesto que todos lo conocían por ser "el niño que vivió" y no por ser el salvador de la piedra filosofal y eso si que le molestaba.

-Si que te has vuelto popular- susurro una voz en su oído.

-¡AHH!- Grito Hermione, girando y sin querer golpeando la cara del que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡No puedes dejar de golpearme! ¡Duele¡ ¿Sabes?- dijo Theo con la mano en la cara.

-Perdón- dijo Hermione aliviada- Pero no deberías ir por ahí asustando a la gente-

-Solo dije que te has vuelto popular y tu me atacaste de la nada- se quejo Theo con una sonrisa serpentil.

-Ya te pedí perdón. Ahora debo pedirte que regreses a tu cubiculo y guardes calma hasta llegar a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione con un poco de fuerza.

-Claro, oculta tu crimen- dijo Theo con una leve risa- Me debes dos comidas, por cierto-

-¿YO? ¿Dos comidas?- pregunto Hermione atónita- Estas loco Theo, tendré que decirle a McGonagall para que te lleve a San Mungo-

-Esa cachetada que me diste… no pude cenar nada y menos desayunar- dijo Theo caminando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos- A si que espero esa comida, diva guerrera

-Silencio Theodoro Nott, o no comerás en tres días- dijo Hermione incomoda.

-Tranquila, solo digo que eres una persona fuerte- dijo Theo alzando una mano y acariciándole una mejilla.

No supo como reaccionar, su mente se desconecto por la sorpresa y Theo pareció no percatarse de lo que hacia hasta que Hermione supo que no era algo normal y dio un paso atrás. Fue mucho mas incomodo el ver a Theo sonrojado, a Hermione intentando no lucir desconcertada y sin saber que paso.

-Yo… me ire a..-dijo Theo señalando con torpeza -Si, bueno… me iré a mi lugar. No quisiera volver a terminar con la cara morada-

-¡Ve a tu cubículo y quédate ahí!-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, algo fastidiada, luego continuo su camino evitando pensar en que fue eso.

Su ronda de vigilancia se fue volando. Sin saber como llego a un punto donde pensaba que la fama no era tan buena como lucia. Algunas chicas le veían como aquellas dos que pidieron su autógrafo, otras (de un cursos mayores) la veían como si fuera una cosa estorbosa, incluso los chicos, aunque sus miradas eran mas extrañas. Como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer en sus vidas.

Al poco tiempo estaba tan cansada de todo que no lograba pensar con claridad, solo quería llegar al cubículo y sentarse a conversar con sus amigos.

Su ronda termino casi al mismo tiempo que el Daphne, encontrándose en el pasillo y regresando al cubículo con Neville y Luna. No quisieron molestarlos, pero sin quererlo los interrumpieron mientras Luna estaba sobre Neville y lo besaba, ambos lucieron rojos y se separaron lo suficiente. Dejaron ese pequeño episodio como si nunca paso y se pusieron a conversar. Hermione tenia la ligera sospecha que Daphne quería hablar sobre el tema de "la boda", pero ella lo desviaba intentando que por lo menos en esos momentos fuera lo mas tranquilos. Por que tenían un camino largo por delante. De lo cual hablaron de las vacaciones de Luna y la estancia de Daphne en Camelot.

Por las ventanas del tren se veía un tiempo tan variable como lo había sido todo el verano: atravesaban bancos de fría neblina o pasaban por tramos en que brillaba un débil sol. Durante una de esas rachas luminosas, cuando el sol caía casi de pleno, Ron y Sofi llegaron por fin al compartimiento.

-Maldito cretino- dijo Ron sentándose con cara de enojo, luego mirando por la ventana y soltando un suspiro- Espero que no tarde el carrito en pasar, no pude tomar nada del vagon de los prefectos por culpa de ir tarde-

-Pues apenas esta pasando por los primeros vagones- dijo Sofi sentándose a lado de Hermione y dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Claro, di "Maldito cretino" y no expliques- dijo Daphne haciendo un puchero- ¿Quien te hizo enojar?-

-Malfoy- soltó Ron como si no le importara- No está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de prefecto. Está sentado en su compartimiento con los otros alumnos de Slytherin. Lo he visto al pasar.-

Eso temía Hermione, se enderezo sabiendo que el tema seria el rubio teñido. No era propio de Malfoy perderse ninguna ocasión de exhibir el poder que le confería el cargo de prefecto, del que tanto había abusado durante el curso anterior.

-Estuvo muy raro en la reunión de los prefectos- dijo Daphne con voz baja y pensando- No es propio de el no hacer nada grosero.-

-Pues si lo hizo- dijo Ron alzando la mano, levantando uno de sus dedos en una seña muy grosera- Pero no fue tan energético como siempre, hubiera echo otra cosa ¿Verdad? -Haciendo un ademán mucho mas grosero-Lo que me preocupa es ¿Por que vino a Hogwarts?-

-No lo sé - contestó Neville, con la mirada seria y cruzando los dedos con los de Luna- Pero no creo que sea nada bueno, según me dijo mi abuela y mis padres confirmaron, Draco ahora es el dueño de su fortuna familiar, si quisiera podría ir a otro colegio o…-

-Es por la misión que le dio Voldemort- dijo Hermione queriendo cortar el tema- Su misión seguro se encuentra dentro de los muros de Hogwarts-

-¿Pero que es?-pregunto Sofi pensativa- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-La diadema- susurro Ron a Hermione, la cual pensaba lo mismo.- Puede que lo mandaran a obtenerla-

-Entonces debemos asegurarnos de que la reciba- contesto Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

-No es justo- dijo Luna y Daphne inflando las mejillas

-¿Que saben que nosotros no?-

-Pues mucho mas de Voldemort - dijo Ron sobando el cuello- Pero es algo que debemos mantener oculto… - miro como su novia le lanzaba una mirada llena de fuego- Solo por ahora, solo por ahora, te lo juro-

-De todas formas… debemos tener cuidado con el- dijo Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks que pedía atención.- En la primera reunión de Pendragon, pondré a algunos a vigilarlos-

-Seria mas fácil con el mapa- dijo Ron pegando su frente contra el cristal.

-Tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua- dijo Hermione, notando que los demás, excluyendo a Neville, parecían desconcertados.

Pero antes de que expusiesen sus quejas, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y una niña de tercero entró jadeando.

-Traigo esto para Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengras y Hermione Gra...granger- dijo un poco nerviosa al ver a todos en un solo lugar. Llevaba cuatro rollos de pergamino atados con una cinta violeta.

Perplejos, cogieron cada uno su pergamino y la niña se marchó dando traspiés.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Sofi mientras Hermione desenrollaba el mensaje

\- Una invitación-gruño

"Hermione:" Ya se sentía con tanta confianza para llamarla solo por su nombre.

"Me complacería mucho que vinieras al compartimiento "C" a comer algo conmigo.

Atentamente,

Prof. H.E.F. Slughorn"

-¿Que querrá?-pregunto Hermione analizando la nota. Releyó una vez mas, segura de que no seria nada agradable.

-¿Slughorn?- dijo Luna mirando la invitación de Neville- ¿Es el nuevo profesor? Bueno, supongo que tendrán que ir, ¿no?-

-¿Pero que quiere de mi?-pregunto Daphne desconcertada.- Ni siquiera estuve en la batalla del ministerio-

-Ni idea -contestó Hermione, aunque no lo pensaba. Una parte de ella, estaba segura que quería a algunos Pendragon en los retratos de su repisa. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.- Bien, si quiere que vayamos entonces vamos-

-Los esperamos aquí- Dijo Luna abriendo el Quisquilloso. Lucia renovado, con una edición un poco mas juvenil.

-Estas mal luna- dijo Hermione tirando de Sofi y Luna, se quedaron extrañadas- Si quiere conocer a Pendragon, tendrá que conocer a todos-

-¿Segura?-preguntaron.

-O claro que si- dijo Hermione con una mirada de conocimiento que quito todas las dudas.- Sofi, ¿Podrías ir por los demás?-

-Claro- contesto la chica sonriendo, luego se adelantado a todos.

-Eres perversa- dijo Ron con un tono bajo.

No le presto atención. Pasando por los pasillo y metiendo la cabeza en los vagones y saliendo con mas personas. Antes de saberlo tenían un grupo bastante grande dirigiéndose al cubículo "C". Andar por los pasillos fue dos veces peor, abarrotados de estudiantes que esperaban ansiosos la llegada del carrito de la comida. Hermione se encontraba a la delantera con todos mirándole raro, pues a su espalda se encontraban algunos de los Pendragon que estaban en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Griffyndor. Incluidos algunos Slytherings como: Daphne, Alex y Jazmin. De vez en cuando, un alumno salía presuroso de su compartimiento para mirar de cerca a el escuadrón que marchaba con confianza. Cho Chang estaba algo ocupada platicando con su amiga Marietta. Todos miraron la incomodo intercambio de Hermione y la Ravenclaw que acepto. Marietta por su parte agacho la mirada todo el tiempo. Tenia un poco de maquillaje, pero aquella maldición se había esfumando dejando solo uno que otro grano en la cara.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento "C", enseguida advirtieron que no eran los únicos invitados de Slughorn, aunque, a juzgar por la forma que abrió los ojos y la nada entusiasta bienvenida del profesor, no esperaba a tantos.

-Hermione, mmm, Bienvenida- dijo Slughorn casi como si estuviera tentado a correrla también.

El profesor se levanto con lentitud.

-Hola profesor- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tranquila- Espero que no le moleste que invitara a acompañarnos a algunos amigos-

-¿Algunos?-exclamo una de las chicas sentadas en el cubículo.

-Es que pensamos que seria mas divertido entre mas seamos.-dijo Hermione moviéndose a un lado para darle entrada a todos.

-OHHH. Si, si entre mas mejor- exclamo Slughorn al hacer la conexión con Pendragon. Se levanto de un brinco, su prominente barriga se proyectó hacia delante. La calva reluciente y el gran bigote plateado brillaron a la luz del sol, igual que los botones dorados del chaleco- Me alegra ver que son unidos. ¡Deben ser Longbottom, Weasley y Greengrass!- continuo al ver a sus amigos.

Neville se inclino, demostrando sus modales enseñados por su abuela. En cambio Ron solo alzo la mano y Daphne se acerco a darle un meso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Slughorn. No podía creer que la chica supiera que hacer incluso cuando ella no le comentaba sus intenciones, si que era toda una Slytherin tomando sus conclusiones y haciendo lo mejor posible.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Slughorn se acomodaron alrededor del cubiculo: Neville, Daphne, Ron, Ginny, Angelina, Dennis, Cho, Luna, Anthony, Ernie, Hannah, Dean, Alicia, Jazmín.

Y eso que faltaban unos cuantos, penso entre risa Hermione.

Por lo mientras Hermione se encontraba con Ron de un lado y del otro Luna. Miro a los otros invitados y reconoció a un alumno de Slytherin de su mismo curso, un muchacho negro, alto y de pómulos marcados y ojos rasgados; también había dos alumnos de séptimo a los que no conocía, y, apretujadas en el rincon un par de chicas que eran gemelas.

-¿Supongo que se conocen todos?-dijo Slughorn en general.

-La verdad, no- dijo Jazmin con una mirada de no saber como llego a estar ahí.

-Solo los Pendragon nos conocemos bien- dijo Ron mirando al chico enfrente de el. Que no era ni mas ni menos que Cormac McLaggen. El chico daba miradas de odio a Hermione, que lo ignoraba por completo.

-¡Ohh!- soltó Slughorn mirando a algunos como Cho o Luna que no tenían ningún renombre en Hogwarts. Incluso dudaba que supiera sus nombres- Bueno… ya se conocerán. Como el señor Blaise Zabini me decía que el señor McLaggen estuvo a punto de ser el Guardian del equipo de Gryffindor.-

Zabini no los saludó ni dio muestra alguna de reconocerlos, y tampoco lo hicieron los Pendragon. Ese principio de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin se odiaban seguía presente, aunque en los Pendragon fuera irrelevante y tonto.

-Y éste es Marcus Belby, no sé si...-Belby, que era delgado y parecía una persona nerviosa, forzó una sonrisa.- También estan las Hermanas Carrow-

Detrás del profesor se movieron y alzaron las manos contrarias, cada una por un lado. Lucían muy aburridas. El profesor estaba apunto de decir algo mas cuando tocaron la puerta. Abrió la mas cercana que era Alice.

-¿Llegamos tarde?-pregunto Sofi avanzando con una sonrisa de lograr su objetivo.

Detras de ella estaba Magnus, Alex, Race, Jimmy, Ritchie, Fay, Damelza, Anthony, Maxine, Zacarias, Malcom, Heidi, Tasmin, Herbert, Grant, Machael, Mandy, Terry, Stewart, Liza, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Leanne, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner, Nigel Wespurt, Padma y Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith y Colin. El resto de los Pendragon. (N. C: Si me falto alguno… pues ni modos se lo perderá)

No pudo evitar mirar como Colin sostenía la mano de Sofi y esta lucia muy cómoda con ello, si no estuviera al otro lado del cubículo y con tantas personas, se hubiera levantado para hacerle un centenar de preguntas.

-¿Eh?-dejo salir Slughorn pálido.

-Estas muy a tiempo- dijo Hermione moviendo la mano para que todos entraran.- Esperaba que no tardaras mucho Sofi-

-Es que… fue culpa de Nigel- dijo Sofi avanzando entre todos los presentes, para acomodarse en algún lugar. -Estaba enfrascado en un juego de cartas explosivas-

-Pero no viste como quedo lleno de tinta- dijo el pequeño Nigel mirando a todos y saludando- Fue muy divertido-

Si alguna vez Slughorn sintió que estaban jugándole una broma, era en ese momento, se veía que lucia como si no supiera que estaba pasando, casi al punto donde tenia la boca abierta y dejaba salir un "aaaa" muy tonto.

-Tomen asiento rápido, para que el profesor continué -pidió Hermione.

Costo un poco de tiempo, también el que algunos se moviera y otros quedaran encima de sus parejas, como Daphne y Ron, Neville y Luna, Padma y Herbet, Colin y… Dennis, ya que eran hermanos. (N. C: No me culpen, Colin respeta a la hermanita de Harry). La mayoría lucia desconcertado, incluso algunos Pendragon.

-Continué profesor- dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

-¿Qué contento estoy?-prosiguió Slughorn como si fuera un discurso que siempre daba, pero esta vez dudaba de ello.- Ésta es una gran oportunidad para conoceros un poco mejor a todos. Tomad, coged una servilleta. He traído comida porque, si no recuerdo mal, el carrito está lleno de varitas de regaliz, y el aparato digestivo de un pobre anciano como yo no está para esas cosas...-

-Eso no alcanzara- dijo Ron con la voz malvada mas segura que tenia- Tendremos que traer algo del carrito-

-Iré por la señora- dijo Theo con la mirada mas burlona que tenia- Estoy seguro que le encantara saber que el profesor Slughorn es tan amable al invitarnos a todos-

-¿Que?- soltó el profesor mirando que abría la puerta.

-O…¿No puedo?-pregunto Theo con voz decepcionada.

-Bueno...-

-Muchas gracias, es todo un mago de primera- soltaron muchos para alabar al profesor, además de darle tiempo a Theo de irse corriendo.

Estaba segura que se iba ha arrepentir de ello, pues de inmediato todos miraron la comida de primera a un lado, algunos sonrieron de forma malévola al comprender de que iba todo aquello. No tardaron en armar un alboroto, se ponían de acuerdo para pasar comida, para servir y armar una fiesta de verdad. Katie, Alicia y Angelina que eran las que ya no tenían detector, movieron las cosas y hicieron un hechizo expansivo al cubículo, dando un espacio tan grande para moverse con libertad. El profesor Slughorn intento detenerlos, pero Hermione sabia mejor que nadie que una vez que empezaban eran difícil de frenar.

Al ver que todos estaban comenzando a armar mucho alboroto intento gritar, sin embargo debió de estar mas que decidido a no alzar la voz por que se atraganto con su propia saliva. Y de un momento a otro requirió agua, que le fue pasado por Sofi, se notaba que no podía evitar ayudar. Las hermanas Carrow lucieron mucho mas cómodas al ver que todos se trataban como familia. Aunque algunos como Zabini, Cormacc y otros dos se fueron de inmediato, sin esperar que Slughorn lo pudiera evitar. El nervioso Belby, estaba temblando en una esquina mientras miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar una salida, pero estaba entre una mesa y un grupo de chicas. Al parecer Neville tuvo empatia por que le ayudo a salir, después de unos minutos se veían animados platicando. Paso solo unos segundos en los que se miraron y luego lloraron y abrazaron juntos como si vieran a un hermano perdido.

Casi cuando la comida se estaba acabando, dejando a Slughorn faizan frío y un poco de hidromiel, apareció Theo con la señora del carrito. Apenas entro su mercancía fue vaciada. No quedo nada, y eso que estaba ataviada de todo lo que pudiera pensar. Incluso de varios galones de Cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza. Cuando giro a ver al profesor Slughorn, este palideció y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos como si esperara traer algo encima.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Hermione sacando el monedero, convocando su bolsita de Gringgots y vaciando doscientos galones- Espero que sea suficiente para abastecerse-

-Es el doble-dijo la señora con la boca abierta.

-Por las molestias que podríamos darle- Dijo Hermione regresando a donde estaba el profesor, sentado con la mirada perdida. La señora salio con un poco de desconfianza en los galeones. Pero al mover la varita sobre ellos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

La reunión era como Hermione había sospechado: Slughorn los invitaba porque tenían relación con lo sucedido en el Ministerio de magia, también por sus familias, sin embargo todo se fue por el caño. Y esa era la intención de Hermione, mostrarle que Pendragon no se dejaría vender por un poco de comida o que un profesor los codeara, no, ellos eran una familia. Como demostraban en ese momento. Platicando, jugando partidas de naipes explosivos o ajedrez como Theo y Ron. Y parecia que podian conseguir la tercera generacion de pendragon, ya que estaba Hestia y Flora Carrow platicando con Daphne que lucia feliz de que estuvieran conviviendo con ellos. Belby lucia casi como el hermano perdido de Neville porque ambos eran torpes, incluso se estropesaron con una silla y cayeron al mismo tiempo.

La alegría brotaba de cada parte del cubículo.

Estaba segura que no era la idea de fiesta de Slughorn, pues era un caoz total. ( **N.C: Como me gusta meter mi nick** ) Pero eso era Pendragon.

-¿Que opina?- pregunto Hermione viendo al profesor, que se movia en el asiento casi murmurando por que algunas estrellas estdiantiles se fueran y dejaran a los dragones sucios haciendo un desastre.-¿Le gusta Pendragon?-

-¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Intuyo que apenas estoy arañando la superficie!- bufo como si fuera un chiste muy pesado.

Contempló unos instantes a Hermione como si fuera un trozo de faisán singularmente grande y suculento, y dijo: -¿Lo planeaste todo?-

-No- contesto con una legitima sonrisa, volteando su mirada a los Pendragon que disfrutaban de la pequeña fiesta que cada vez subía mas de volumen-Yo solo los traje a todos ellos, entendieron mi idea y pues ya ve como termino-

Slughorn abrió la boca, observando mas detenidamente a todos, desde Dennis (el mas pequeño) a Alicia (la mas grande) comviviendo.

-Todos ellos comenzaron como usted, desde no saber nada hasta ahora que tienen un poder extraordinario- dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver que todos ellos estaban disfrutando de su intrusión al club de eminencias- No creo que ninguno de aquí tenga menos o mas capacidad, todos son iguales. Si se les da la misma confianza y se les apoya llegaran a ser grandes personas. No magos, si no personas.-

-Obviamente tenemos dos puntos de vista diferente- comento con la mirada clavada en Luna que tenia unos lentes estroboscópicos, y charlaba animada con Cho que se dejaba peinar por Fay de una forma un tanto rara.

-Claro. No se lo negare- dijo Hermione regresando la mirada al profesor- Pero eso es lo que los hace únicos. Como Parvati, no podía hacer un encantamiento convocador sin que saltara la silla directo a su cara, ahora les es tan fácil como comer. Lavender es una chica que solo le importa su imagen, pero en cuanto se pone a hablar de adivinación no la frenas, aunque aun no logra abrir su ojo interno. Leanne es la chica que esta con Zacarias, tenia un ligero problema a la hora de decir los hechizos, es un ligero tartamudeo, ahora no solo lo dice claro, lo hace tan rápido que uno no se da cuenta cuando lo hace. Nuestro caso mas destacable es Neville, "el pobre mete patas Neville" su apodo hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo ahora es un guerrero nato, puede hacer cosas que nunca antes pensó y aun así sigue siendo tan noble como siempre-

Parecía que sus palabras hacían mella en la mente de Slughorn por que miraba a Neville que estaba limpiando la mesa después de derramar un poco de jugo de calabaza, mientras Luna se reia de forma dulce y Belby le ayudaba con una cara de comprensión.

-Aquí ve una familia, los dragones de un solo nido conviviendo como si no hubiera limites sanguíneos, razas, casas o otras tonterías. Solo como Pendragon.- dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos ante la mirada pensativa del profesor. -y le vuelvo a preguntar ¿Que le parece?-

No respondió, tampoco lo esperaba, solo quería que pensara un poco las cosas.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen?- pregunto el profesor Slughorn con voz baja- Dada la cantidad de testigos que hay, parece evidente que se produjo un alboroto considerable en el ministerio y que Pendragon estaba en medio. Harry sobre todo-

-No todos participaron- contesto Hermione pensando que si esa situación fuera la que paso, Harry estaría allí con todos, riendo y pasando un buen rato. Ni siquiera dudaba que alguno dijera que no iría al ministrrio. Por un momento su mente se lleno su imagen con todos volando en escobas y Thestrasl, todos en formación directo al ministerio- Si hubiera sido de esa forma, seguro seria diferente hoy-

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Slughorn interesado.

-Perdimos. El numero de Mortifagos nos superaba de uno a veinte... o mas, si todos los Pendragon hubieran peleado… nuestra posibilidad de ganar hubiera sido mas alta- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro cansado- No somos lo suficiente fuertes-

-¡Qué modesta! No me extraña que Dumbledore les tenga tanto aprecio.- dijo Slughorn con la voz menos enojada.- ¿Que no fueron fuertes? Salieron con vida y eso…-

-No me refiero a nosotros- dijo Hermione con amargura recordando a Harry como por milésima vez en el día. Si hubieran sido tan fuertes como se sentían, Harry seguro no hubiera decidido ir por el poder de Merlin.

-¡oH!-salio Slughorn incomodo, seguro sabiendo que pensaba- las otras historias, la verdad, son tan descabelladas que lo confunden a uno... Por ejemplo, eso de que con solo fuerza bruta logro destruir un encantamiento protector del mas alto nivel-

-Si le contara lo que puede hacer Harry, seguro que no lo lograría entender, es tan fuerte- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa, al recordar su coraje al enterarse de su pelea con Golgomath y como se sintió orgullosa de que le ganara.

-¿Puede, es?-susurro Slughorn con una mirada de pena- Querida Hermione, el ya ha...-

-Si. Lo entiendo- dejo salir Hermione no queriendo que se lo repitieran una vez mas.

Al parecer Daphne se dio cuenta de que estaba ya deprimiéndose, por que fue por ella para presentarle a Hestia y Flora Carrow. Viejas amigas, según ella. Una vez que la conoció no le parecieron tan malas personas, sin embargo aun no confiaba en ellas como en los demás. No tardo mucho en que el profesor se uniera a la algarabía y ruido que comenzaba a ser de volúmenes estrepitosos. Incluso platicaba con Liza Turpin, la única dispuesta a escuchar sus viejas historias de estudiantes de gran talento y como el era tan bueno de estudiante que le ofrecieron el puesto de maestro de pociones tan solo un año después de pasar sus EXTASIS.

La tarde transcurrío lentamente, aderezada con juegos, platicas fuertes y un animo de lo mas entretenido. Hermione esperaba que McGonagall no apareciera buscando a sus prefectos o por el ruido, aunque algo le decía que no lo haría, como si la profesora ya lo supiera y les dirá una ligera extensión de felicidad. La comida, bebida y dulces se habían agotado hace mucho, aun así cada rostro mostraba estar satisfecho con la alegría que desbordaban.

Por fin, el tren salió de otro extenso banco de neblina y por la ventana se vio una rojiza puesta de sol; Slughorn parpadeó en la penumbra.

-¡Madre mía, pero si ya empieza a anochecer!, ¡No me había dado cuenta de que han encendido las luces! Será mejor que vayan todos a poneros las túnicas. Vengan cuando quieran. - dijo con mas alegría que al principio.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Theo con una sonrisa de codicia, como si esperara desplumarlo de muchos galeones.

-¡Daos prisa!- dijo Slughorn para no contestar.

Al salir del compartimiento, todos se fueron con un ligero toque de tristeza, aunque aun formaron un alboroto en los pasillos.

-Eso estuvo mejor de lo que pensé -dijo Neville que tenia un beso de color azul en la mejilla, claro que Luna tenia el labial azul- Ese Slughorn es un poco raro, ¿no les parece?-

-Un poco- coincidieron los demás.

-Creo que dejamos a todos sin ningún aperitivo para el viaje- Dijo Ron que saco una varita de regaliz, que compartió con Daphne.- ¿Estaran molesto?-

-Claro que lo están- dijo Ginny con una coleta larga que le llevaba a la cintura, acentuando su belleza.

-Hermione- dijo una voz del otro lado del lugar, giro con dificultad y entre todos los hombros vio a McGonagall llamándola- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-

-Claro- dijo Hermione avanzando entre ellos que se quejaron- Los veo en el banquete-

Cuando llego a la profesora McGonagall, ella lucia como si no comprendiera alguna cosa, lo que usualmente no pasaba. Señalo que caminarían. En silencio llegaron al vagón de los prefectos, se metieron en el mismo que tuvieron la reunión matutina. No dijo nada primero, luego se sobo el dorso de la mano.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Hermione viéndola.

-No…tal vez… no tengo idea- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando por la ventana, como si esperara algo- Solo que, he me han informado algo y ... no estoy segura de que problemas pueda traer-

-¿Que es?-pregunto Hermione segura de que si eran ellas dos podrían lograr sortear los problemas.

-¿Sophia Potter L'angelo?-pregunto la profesor McGonagall con una mirada seria.

-¡De tal forma que ya se esparció!- dijo Hermione sorprendida de que no fuera antes.- Era solo cuestión de tiempo-

-De verdad la señorita L'angelo ahora es una Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall con la boca abierta, parecía saber bien como reaccionar-¿Puedes explicarme? Por que no entiendo como...-

-Harry- fue la contestación de Hermione- El… vio a Sofi sufrir por no saber quienes eran sus padres, como se desespero por no tener una identidad cimentada y además le tomo mucho cariño, supongo que se vio identificado en ella, por lo cual decidió darle una familia. Y no me refiero a solo un grupo de personas que le apoyaran, que le hicieran feliz. No, el quería que de verdad pudiera llamarla "Hermana", con la ayuda del banco y de una de sus funcionaria… hizo los tramites en secreto y le dio su apellido. -

-Ya veo- dijo la profesora McGonagall soltando la tensión de sus labios-Creo que mañana tendremos mucho trabajo-

-Se refiere a que saldrá en primera plana en el profeta-Dijo Hermione asintiendo- Seguro que todos estarán alterados por mucho tiempo-

-Espero que solo sea eso- dijo la profesora McGonagall encendiendo la luz, el cubículo ya estaba oscuro.- Le aconsejo tenerla a lado de ustedes o de alguien que la cuide-

-Estará bien- dijo Hermione sabiendo que le preocupaba la seguridad de la chica.

-Pero...-

-Recuerde que es la hermana de Harry, el no la hubiera expuesto a tal nombre y peligro si no supiera que puede defenderse- le aseguro Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, después de todo la vio en combate y no solo en practicas, si no en el ministerio y algo era seguro, no era una chica que pudiera dejarse vencer.- Es una Pendragon, eso significa que clavara garras y dientes si es nevesario y quemara a todo aquel que le intente hacer daño. En caso de que no pueda, tiene a todo el nido listo para despezar a su agresor-

-Eso suena muy violento- dijo la profesora McGonagall sin su usual tono de regaño- Solo creo que seria prudente tener en cuenta que hay mas de una forma de hacer daño-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Hermione llevando su mano a su guardapelo, la forma de corazón era fría, sobre todo al saber que aquel que estaba dentro tardaría mucho en regresar y eso le dañaba poco a poco.- A todo esto ¿Como se entero?-

-Un amigo del Profeta, me consulto con una lechuza para saber si tenia información de ella- dijo McGonagall agitando la mano- Solo que no le he respondido-

-Pues con o sin respuesta. Estoy seguro que mañana sera primicia- contesto Hermione dispuesta irse- Pero algo le aseguro, este año sera diferente a todos los demás-

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall con una ceja levantada.

-A partir de hoy. Comienza el reinado Pendragon- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, luego miro un segundo a la profesora que abrió los ojos. Un segundo después asintió y dejo salir una sonrisa también.

-Aunque lo intentara ustedes no pararían en sus planes ¿Verdad?- dijo la profesora con la mirada alegre.

-Creo que eso quedo claro desde el primer curso.- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta, deslizándose afuera y dando una ultima mirada-¿Cuento con usted, profesora?-

-Es seguro, siempre y cuando tengan en cuenta que lo principal es el colegio- dijo La profesora McGonagall con una voz de mando.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione feliz de saber que tenia incluso mas apoyo que antes- La veo en el banquete-

-Después de todo lo del carrito, ¿Comerán en el banquete?-dijo la profesora McGonagall revelando que de verdad era consciente de la fiesta que hicieron en el "Club de eminencias".

-Tienen un gran apetito -río Hermione conociendo como Ron no le importaría lo anterior comido.

Se alejo caminando con total calma, segura de que era cada vez mas factible sus planes, aunque esa platica sobre la investigación con McGonagall, aun estaba en pendiente para ella. Paso uno de los vagones menos concurridos, luego camino por un pasillo apenas iluminado. Los pasillos se habían quedado casi vacíos porque la mayoría de los alumnos había regresado a sus compartimientos para ponerse la túnica del colegio y recoger sus cosas. Esperaba poder llegar al cubículo y sacar su libro de runas para leer un poco.

Lo que no esperaba es que viera algo extraño. En uno de los compartimientos estaba Draco, con Pansy. No estaba segura que le llamo la atención, lo que si fue seguro es que miro como Draco sostenía su brazo izquierdo y mostraba algo a la vista de todos. Acababa de tener una idea horrible y muy loca. Pues aquella cosa lucia como un tatuaje. Ninguno se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de pasar, por lo cual pudo colarse junto a su cubículo, que desafortunadamente estaba con un par de chicas que le miraron extrañadas. Les hizo una seña de que no hablaran. Ellas parecían conocerla por que asintieron.

Del monedero saco sobre uno de los asientos los sortilegios Weasley, hasta que encontró una oreja extensible. Aunque intentara meter la oreja extensible por la puerta de junto, seria descubierta por si alguien pasaba, en cambio se paro sobre el asiento, apoyándose en la rejilla del equipaje, busco alguna forma de pasarla aunque fuera un poco. Encontró la rejilla de ventilación, con un movimiento de varita los tornillos salieron. La oreja entro completa y se movio con cuidado hasta que toco la otra rejilla.

Era una lástima que el viaje estuviera llegando a su fin: debía de faltar media hora escasa para que entraran en la estación de Hogsmeade, a juzgar por la espesura del paisaje que atravesaban.

Lo que escucho fue dos gruñidos.

-Cuéntame, Zabini -pidió Malfoy con voz cansada- ¿Qué quería Slughorn?-

-Sólo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas - contestó Zabini, que era uno de los que gruñían – Aunque se ha llevado un buen chasco. La sangre sucia se ha encargado de meter a todos sus amigitos y armar un escandalo enorme-

-¿Los inútiles?-pregunto Malfoy con voz semi alegre- ¿Esos que se dicen ser un colegio...-

-Aunque no lo creas, se vieron bastante listos, seguro le sacaron un montón de cosas a Slughorn, ahora no debe de tener ni un solo galeón- dijo Zabini con voz enojada.- Los que se quedaron fueron Belby y las hermanas Carrow-

-Esas chicas feas, pero si son unas idiotas- intervino Pansy, de forma muy grosera- Y Belby es un mocoso de primera-

Escucho como algo se movía adentro, no quería adivinar, pero estaba segura que fue Malfoy que hizo algo con Pansy.

-Ya déjame en paz- dijo enojado Malfoy- No quiero mas caricias-

-Esta bien- dijo Pansy sumisa.

-Entonces ¿Que pudiste ver?-pregunto Malfoy con voz fuerte.

-Nada que no sepamos. La sangre sucia siendo lista, Weasley siendo un gloton, los traidores de Daphne y Theo, e incluso al torpe e idiota de Longbottom- dijo Zabini sin animo.- Pero si vi a esa Sophia, esta bastante buena. Igual que Ginny-

-¿Que tiene de bueno esa comadreja?-pregunto Malfoy haciendo un sonido de que escupia.

-Algunos chicos están colados por ella- terció Pansy- Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿no, Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres!-

-Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese - replicó Zabini con frialdad, y Pansy sono satisfecha.

\- Eso no tiene importancia- dijo Malfoy en voz baja, haciendo incluso que Hermione se le erizara la piel, sonaba malvado, mucho mas que antes- Lo que quiero saber es ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?-

-No, ni en la mas mínima posibilidad. Es muy lista- dijo Zabini con repugnancia en la voz.

-¿Lista? Solo con libros y estudio- dijo Pansy enojada- No entiendo por que el castillo tiene a la sangre sucia como la "Diva guerrera" y además de que la mitad de los chicos le vean guapa. Si es tan horrible como un troll-

-Solo estas celosa- dijo la voz de Goyle mas clara, como si estuviera debajo de ellos.- Por que ella es totalmente natural y atrae a medio castillo babeando, y tu con tanto arreglo no logras ni que...-

Se escucho un golpe seco, algo chocando contra el muro y un gemido.

-Silencio Goyle- dijo la voz de Draco con furia- Esa Sangre sucia no tiene importancia, solo me interesa que no se meta en mi camino, si se da cuenta que planeo, puede que meta sus narices y lo evite y sabes que significa eso-

-¡NO TENGO NI IDEA!-grito Goyle con dolor en la voz- ¿Te matara o que?-

-Algo peror- susurro Malfoy furioso, soltó una risa forzada.

-Deberías intentar parecer mas normal- dijo Crabbe desde lejos- Pareces muy sospechoso incluso para nosotros-

-¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que le paresca? Al fin y al cabo, solo tengo que hacer una cosa y terminara todo- Alguien dio un bostezo de hipopótamo - Además, ni siquiera sé si el año que viene iré a Hogwarts- añadió

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes si irás a Hogwarts? -se alarmó Pansy.

-Nunca se sabe - replicó Draco con un tono que incluso sonó raro.- Quizá me dedique a cosas más importantes e interesantes.-

Hasta entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban también subidas a su lado, intentando escuchar sobre la pared. Supuso que les costaría bastante. Debía regañarlas, pero quien era para hacerlo cuando estaba haciendo lo mismo. De todas formas les repitió la seña de que se mantuvieran calladas.

-¿Te refieres... a "él"?-dijo Pansy con miedo impreso.

-Mi madre quería que acabara mi educación en Hogwarts. Eso fue antes de desaparecer. Pero no creo que suceda- contestó Malfoy - Francamente ahora me importa muy poco lo que pase después de terminar mi trabajo.-

-¿Buscaras a tu madre?-pregunto Crabbe sorprendido.

-Ella se fue. Que se pudra- soltó Draco con rabia -Si no le importa mi padre, ni yo, que mas da que se muera. Pero si la veo en el lado contrario, juro que terminara todo para ella y por mi propia mano-

-¿Estas loco?-pregunto Zabini con una forma rara- Es tu madre-

-Eso no le impidió avandonar al señor tenebroso- dijo Malfoy- Francamente, tal como están las cosas, no creo que eso tenga tanta importancia. Si lo piensas un poco... Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga con el poder, ¿Crees que la sangre importara? Pues claro que no. Lo que importará entonces será la clase de servicio que se le haya prestado o el grado de devoción demostrado.-

-¿Y crees que tú podrás hacer ese algo por "él"? -pregunto Zabini su voz sonaba cada vez mas temerosa. - Pero si sólo tienes dieciséis años y todavía no has terminado los estudios.-

-Ya lo has visto idiota. No le importo mi edad para alistarme.-dijo Draco con burla- No importa los estudios, si no lo efectivo que seas. Solo necesito una oportunidad y… -

Crabbe y Goyle seguían silenciosos y suponía que boquiabiertos.

-Adios Hogwarts -anunció Malfoy con una leve risa, como una premonición le dijo a Hermione que no se refería a que se iría del colegio, mas bien que Hogwarts dejaría de existir.

-Será mejor que vayamos poniéndonos las túnicas.- dijo Pansy con voz baja.

Estaba bastante desconcertada por las palabras de Draco, aun así se mantuvo firme escuchando. Escucho muchas cosas, como algún jaloneo de cosas, como la ropa se movía entre los cuerpos y demás, pero no mas palabras. Pendiente por si escuchaba la puerta corriéndose, espero en el cubículo. Las chicas que estaban con ella, le hicieron señas de que se vestirían y se irían. Ella sintió y dio un gracias silencioso. Respondieron moviendo los labios de forma "Todo por la " Diva guerrera". Se sonrojo un poco, asegurándoes y prometiéndole de que si podía buscaría a las dos y también las ayudaría. Su atención regreso al otro lado cuando escucho como se cerraron baúles.

El tren comenzó a frenar.

Los pasillos se llenaron, Hermione confío en que con el tumulto no le llamara la atención que estuviera sentada con la oreja extensible pegada a la pared. También esperaba que Ron o Daphne le ayudaran con su equipaje. Al fin, con una última sacudida, el tren se detuvo por completo. La puerta se abrió. Ella dio un tirón de la oreja y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Vio pasar a Goyle y se sumergió en una riada de alumnos de segundo año, apartándolos a empellones; Crabbe y Zabini lo siguieron. Pansy paso con Draco de la mano. Miro todo por el reflejo de la ventana, como el chico rubio la miraba un instante, luego lucia indiferente y continuaba empujando a todos para salir. Se quedo quieta, como petrificada, entendiendo mucho mas a profundidad a que se refería Sirius.

Draco Malfoy ahora era un Mortifago y tenia una misión dentro del castillo, una que le impuso Voldemort.

Paso unos minuto después de que el tren frenara. Dejo salir un suspiro, pensando en que haría con respecto a ello. Luego salio por el pasillo desierto, directo a la salida mas lejana para evitar el frío y que quedaba casi en el vagón de prefectos. Debió de poner mas atención, también evitar ir con lentitud. Por que a medio camino del vagon lo vio. Draco estaba parado mirándola.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Malfoy con la varita en su mano.

-Revisando los pasillos y el tren para que nadie se quede- dijo Hermione con seguridad- O alguien como tu haga chiquilladas-

-Esa no es tu responsabilidad- dijo Draco dando un paso, luego otro.

No le tenia miedo, se quedo parada y con la varita escondida en su manga.

-¿Que estabas haciendo sangre sucia?-pregunto Draco casi en su rostro- ¿Estabas espiando?-

-¿A ti?-rió Hermione aunque que lo eso fue lo que paso- Eres solo un huroncito nervioso, si quisiera podría enviarte de regreso a casa en este mismo tren-

La mirada dura de Draco, su sonrisa malvada y esa sensación de que su magia incremento la hizo ponerse mas atenta.

-¿El muerto de tu novio no te enseño nada?- dijo Draco con una satisfacción en la voz, que la enojo- No puedes decir algo y no hacerlo luego-

-Según recuerdo, Harry te partió esa boca floja mas de una vez- dijo Hermione bajando su varita poco a poco.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- grito Mafoy sin un atisbo de duda.

Conocía muy bien lo traicionero que era, por lo cual solo fue un movimiento rápido de varita y logro convocar un hechizo protecto, que desvío al cristal y hizo que se cuarteara. Lo que no esperaba es que Malfoy la atacara físicamente, la estrello con fuerza contra el otro lado con tatal fuerza que entro a un cubículo, su espalda se golpeó contra un asiento. Su espalda se curvo por el dolor. No tubo tiempo ni de alzar la varita, draco piso su muñeca con que la sostenía, le pateo un costado, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-No te creas mucho sangre sucia- dijo Draco escupiendo en su cara.

Estaba furiosa, quería darle su merecido, sin embargo su mente estaba con otros planes. Miro como Malfoy se paraba encima de su torso, mirándole con una sonrisa ancha. Podía hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo dejo que le tomara el pelo y la estrellara contra la otra ventana. Draco apretó la cara de Hermione contra el vidrio utilizando su brazo para hacerle mas daño. Deseaba aturdido o paralizado, a duras penas logró mirar a Malfoy por el reflejo, lucia como un loco apunto de matar.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -se jactó éste- Sin el cara rajada eres solo una indefensa niña. ¿Que decías?… o si que me enviarías a casa en este mismo tren. Un consejo, regresa, si no quieres morir en este curso-

Y le propinó una fuerte puñetazo en las costillas, para después volver a estampar su frente contra el cristal. Notando como algo caliente y viscoso recorría su cien y bajaba con lentitud.

\- Esto de parte de mi padre. Y ahora vamos a ver… - dijo Drago tomando una de sus manos, girándola sobre su espalda.

Hermione tenia idea de lo que haría, seguro se la rompería. Tengo que aguantar, se repetía mientras sostenía con fuerza la varita y plantaba bien las pies en el suelo, todo para no dejar que Draco ganara.

-¡AHHH!- Gimió Hermione de dolor al sentir su brazo tirado hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO CERDO!- Escucho la voz de furia de Daphne.

-¡O IRAS A UN LUGAR DEL QUE NO REGRESARAS!- Grito ahora Luna.

Las vio por el reflejó, una a cada lado del cubículo con las varitas directas a Draco. El chico solo rió un poco, tiro con mas fuerza del brazo de ella.

-¡AAARGGG!- grito Hermione y apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- Gritaron amabas ya con furia en su voz, sus caras estaban casi desencajadas.

Draco se río una vez mas, antes de soltar a Hermione, luego alzo las manos, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Tranquilas. Ahí esta su sangre sucia- dijo Draco al llegar al pasillo.- ¿Que harán ahora?-

-¡Iremos con Dumbledore y pagara...-

-Déjenlo- dijo Hermione en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro de la ventana, mientras sostenía su hombro que punzaba.- Es una porquería de persona, no tiene caso. Solo, déjenlo ir-

-Pero...- dijo Daphne con furia.

-Por favor- dijo Hermione mirando a Daphne y Luna- No lo dejen ganar, eso es lo que quiere. No le demos la satisfacción de lograrlo-

-De verdad que eres un maldito dolor en el culo- dijo Draco dejando su risa, y recibiendo un pinchazo de la varita de Daphne.

-¡LÁRGATE!- dijo Luna.

-Esto fue decepcionante- dijo Draco pasando entre las dos, empujándolas con el hombro- Y yo que solo venia por mi capa de viaje, espero que siga en el compartimiento-

Pasaron un minuto en el que Draco se perdió en el siguiente vagón. Luna y Daphne se apresuraron a donde estaba Hermione. Le dolía la frente, la mejilla, el costado izquierdo y el hombro derecho.

-¿Que paso?-preguntaron molestas.

\- Mucho, se los contare con los demás.-dijo Hermione ayudándose del hombro de Luna para levantarse.

-¿Por que no lo mandaste al infierno? Tu eres tan poderosa que enviarias a Luna, Sofi y a mi a la enfermería en cuestión de minutos- dijo Daphne con enojo en su voz- ¿Por que no lo hiciste?-

-Me tiene miedo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme al saber que eso seria una carta de triunfo.- Tiene miedo de que yo pueda interponerme en su plan y ahora, lo he echo-

-¡¿Dejando que te golpee?!-pregunto Luna igual de enojada.

-SI-contesto Hermione segura- Por que ahora se confiara pensando que soy débil-


	67. Capitulo 67- La tercera profecía

**HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOO EL MUNDOOOOOO. Recuerdo mi primer programa en computadora. Si algún programador lee esto, creo que entenderá el "Hola mundo.*"**

 **Okey, sé que tengo que explicar. Un mes sin subir capitulo. Nunca antes visto… por lo menos en esta historia.**

 **Primera… el proyecto que tenía consumió mis semanas completas. Mi bloqueo mental hizo que diera todo mi potencial cerebral en una sola cosa. Luego de acabarlo y estresarme por no saber si está bien o mal, si les daré una sorpresa o solo me deprimiré, estoy aquí de regreso.**

 **Sergunda… El capítulo es cortito (aunque no sé qué tan corto sean nueve mil palabras)… ciertamente por dos razones. Hoy mismo lo he hecho y no puedo creer que me saque varias cosas y si quedaran en la historia. Pero yo sé que serán geniales. P.D.D.L.S.E (Pos Data De La Segunda Explicación): No me acribillen por favor. Piensen que hace un mes que no pienso en la historia y retomé todo en un solo día.**

 **Tercera… Sé que algunos de ustedes pensaran que les digo mentiras. Ciertamente…no. Mi proyecto ya fue enviado y esperare tres meses ¡TRES MESES! Para saber si ustedes se enteraran de que es o si realmente tendrán que aguantar mi depresión un par de semanas.**

 **Recuerden, lo continuo por todos ustedes y espero me comprendan. P.D.D.E.P (Pos Data De Esta Parte): Perdón si tengo faltas o no se entiende por completo. Me mate toda la noche y parte de la tarde para terminarlo.**

 **Por ultimo. Por favorssssss…Disfruten, Lean y dejen su Reviews**

* * *

Los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 67: La tercera profecía.**

Las chicas estaban muy molestas, tanto que no se movieron del tren, parecían dispuestas a gritarle durante un buen rato. Claro que la anterior contestación seguro retumbaba en sus oídos. Tenía el hombro adolorido y punzante, notaba como la sangre le brotaba y resbalaba de la frente. Sentía la cara caliente, húmeda y viscosa. Estaba segura que no era un buen momento para hacer una discusión sobre lo sucedido, pero tampoco quería alterar más a Luna o Daphne que mantenía un color rojo intenso en sus rostros. Se preguntó si el tren regresaría a KingCroos, nunca antes se lo planteo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía caso regresar al andén nueve y tres cuartos si nadie viajaba en el durante el curso, a excepción de en Navidad, la salida y entrada de curso. Tampoco se quedaba en la estación de Hogsmeade ya que nunca lo veían en sus visitas al pueblo.

-En cuanto pueda nos la pagara en serio- dijo Daphne casi colérica, mas por su rostro que por el tono que ocupaba, parecía controlarse bien.- Le regresaremos todo el dolor que te hizo pasar-

-Eso es seguro- dijo Luna asintiendo con fuerza.

Hermione nunca vio a aquellas chicas diciendo tales cosas. Su amigas eran completamente ajenas a odiar alguien en conciso, Luna incluso lucia como si no pudiera dañar una mosca y Daphne por otro lado nunca expreso tanto odio por Malfoy incluso cuando la ataco por la espalda. Pero lucían más decididas que cuando estaban preparándose para en la batalla del ministerio.

Los pasos resonaron el pasillo cada vez mayor fuerza, las chicas giraron su mirada, Luna y Daphne lucieron algo aliviadas, aunque Hermione no veía quien era su visitante supo que no era ningún peligro.

-¿Que pasa chicas?-pregunto la voz de Sofi desde el pasillo

-Necesita tu ayuda- dijo Daphne con voz molesta moviendo la cabeza dentro del cubículo.

Los pasos se apresuraron, Sofi metió la cabeza, al observarla abrió los ojos mucho.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto entrando, tomando su cabeza para examinarla.

-Malfoy- dijeron Luna y Daphne al mismo tiempo incluso antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo? Él no puede llegarte hacerte esto-dijo Sofi rebuscando en sus bolsillos, saco algo en un frasco, no supo por que antes de saber estaba sentada y con Sofi untando algo en su frente.

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos-dijo Daphne dejándose caer sobre el asiento con fuerza, cruzo las piernas y brazos, luego le lanzo una mirada intensa.

Como no tenia de otra contó lo más básico, el escucharlos discutir algo extraño, su espionaje y como se quedó en el cubículo esperando no ser detectada. Finalizo cuando lo encontró en el tren y la ataco. Reaccionaron de diversas formas, mientras Daphne parecía analizar que sucedía, Luna no podía dejar de mover la pierna una y otra vez, no observaba bien a Sofi por estar ocupada con su hombro que aunque no estaba roto o dislocado, pero si adolorido.

-Entiendo el por qué dejaste que te golpeara, pero pudiste haberte defendido más- dijo Sofi dejando su hombro.

Estaba mejor debía admitir Hermione, se quejó de dolor ya que al terminar Sofi le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Dolio!- dijo Hermione sobando donde le pego.

-Eso es por ser lista y pensar sobre todo lo que puede pasar, y ser tan tonta que te dejaste maltratar por un idiota. Solo por meterle una idea en su oxigenada cabezota- dijo Sofi molesta, Daphne y Luna le dieron la razón, e incluso se les vieron las ganas de también golpearla.

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?-pregunto ahora Hermione desviando la atención antes de que le dejaran el hombro de un negro amoratado.

-Estábamos buscándote. No creímos prudente dejarte sola, al ver que no llegabas a los carruajes decidimos venir a buscarte- dijo Daphne bufando.

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunto Hermione intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Se fueron con todos los demás Pendragon-dijo Luna mirando por la ventana.

El susurro de los árboles que bordeaban el lago y también el lejano ululato de unas lechuzas resonaron. El tren dio una brusca sacudida y todas se vieron. El tren comenzaba a avanzar. La idea de que no pudieran bajar y pronto ellas cuatro estuvieran regresando a Londres o algún lugar desconocido la alerto, levantándose y corriendo al pasillo, seguida de sus amigas. Y justo cuando salieron al pasillo, vieron como una puerta se abría, entraba Tonks. Con su cabello chicle encendido, su mirada buscando a ambos lados del pasillo y sonriendo al ver a las cuatro.

-¡Las esperábamos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Tonks agitando la mano para que fueran a ella. -Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo - Continúo con una mirada más seria mientras las ventanas del tren se empañaban por el vapor.

Corrieron a toda prisa, mientras Tonks sujetaba la puerta, dio paso primero a Sofi, luego a Luna y Hermione. Al final salieron Tonks y Daphne al mismo tiempo, trastabillaron y por poco caen al intentar sujetarse entre ellas, si no fuera por Hermione que las sostuvo a tiempo para evitarlo. Se enderezaron a tiempo de ver cómo la reluciente locomotora de vapor de color escarlata aceleraba y se perdía de vista tras una curva. El frío nocturno le alivió el hombro aun con dolor.

-¿Quién ha sido?-pregunto Tonks al verla con la herida en la frente y sujetándose el hombro.

-Draco Malfoy -contestaron las chicas con odio.

-¿Dijiste que nos esperaban?-pregunto Hermione para no concentrarse nuevamente en el tema del Draco.

A las chicas no les hizo mucha gracia el que desviara el tema.

-Revisión de alumnado. Es una de las reglas nuevas implementadas para la seguridad en Hogwarts- contesto Tonks sonriendo, luego alzo la varita, de esta salió un patronus plateado con la figura de un lobo.- Iremos caminando al colegio -

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un patronus? -preguntó Sofi.- ¿Fue un mensaje en patronus?, aun no logro hacerlos, apenas puedo hacer aparecer mi hipogrifo-

-Avise al castillo que te he localizado a todas para que no se preocupen.- dijo palmeando la cabeza de Sofi, luego abrió los ojos al comprender sus palabras- ¿Hipogrifo? ¿Puedes hacer un patronus a tu edad?-

-Todas aquí podemos- dijo Hermione girando los ojos, a veces le sorprendía que no supieran lo avanzados que ya eran los Pendragon.

Echaron a andar hacia el camino que conducía a Hogwarts.

-Pero si son tan jóvenes. Apenas pude hacer un patronus corpóreo hace dos años- dijo Tonks haciendo un puchero de vergüenza.

-Fue por Harry, él nos enseñó a todos los Pendragon hacerlo, podemos invocarlo de forma corpóreo la mayoría-dijo Luna más tranquila, incluso comenzando a dar saltos por la estación.

-¿Y… que clase de patronus tienen?-pregunto Tonks curiosa.

-Hipogrifo, como he dicho-

-Boa-

-Conejo-

-No es un conejo, es una libre- corrigió Hermione, antes de contestar la pregunta- El mío es un Dragón, ya que Harry es mi pro… novio-

-¡Ohhh!- dijo Tonks luciendo más exaltada, casi al punto de saltar de alegría.

-Te gustan muchos los lobos ¿Verdad?- dijo Hermione a su lado- A mí los Dragones se me hacen peligros, también nobles criaturas y sobre todos son un misterio en muchos aspectos-

Tonks se sonrojo al escuchar lo que decía. Por el otro lado la sonrisa malévola de Daphne apareció. -Hablas de Dragones. O de Harry-

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Pregunto Hermione para darle por su lado a su amiga.

-Me han destinado a Hogsmeade para proporcionar protección adicional al colegio.-

-¿Eres la única, o…?- pregunto Hermione llegando al final de la estación, viendo el buen tramo que les faltaba para llegar a Hogwarts seguro llegarían mucho después de la selección.

-No, también están Proudfoot, Savage, Dawlish y Digory. Aunque secretamente Dumbledore coloco a Lupin, Sirius, Mudnungus y Hestia Jones -

-Si lo dices tan fácil, creo que no será un secreto pronto- dijo Luna saltando para atrás, aunque eso ponía nerviosa a Sofi que intentaba voltearla.

-Lo digo porque son de confianza, además de que pronto se enteraran por Sirius o Lupin que seguro querrán estar al tanto de ustedes- dijo Tonks.

Para Hermione sonó como si ese "ustedes" se refirieran más a "ella" en conciso.

-Ese Digory ¿Es Cedricc Digory?- pregunto Daphne con la mirada curiosa.

-Si-

-Cho no dejara de hablar de su novio casi perfecto y auror en el año-continuo Daphne sobando su puente de la nariz-Me molestara todo el tiempo. Que fastidio-

Avanzaban con dificultad por el desierto camino siguiendo las huellas dejadas por los carruajes. Hermione segura que llamaría la atención al no llevar la túnica. Por lo menos las demás lo llevaban, incluso Tonks tenía el traje de Auror. Miró de reojo a Tonks. El año anterior, se había mostrado muy curiosa, reía con facilidad y hacía bromas. Ahora se notaba que intentaba mostrar más porte e incluso lucir como una adulta, se preguntaba si era por Lupin y lo más seguro era que sí.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo que dijo Fleur en la mañana, la Aurora no cuidaba mucho su aspecto, pero seguro que eso a Lupin no le llamaba la atención y seguro que la vieja Tonks le gustaba más que la nueva. Aunque aún a veces era algo torpe. Lo demostró cuando se tropezó con una piedra.

De modo que continuaron andando platicando de cosas más triviales, para confort de Hermione que no deseaba regresar al tema de Draco hasta que todos pudieran opinar sobre ello o que fuera de vital importancia. En medio de la fría oscuridad, acompañados por el susurro que hacía la larga capa de la bruja al rozar el suelo.

Al poco tiempo todas se quejaban, el tramo en carruaje era más rápido, nunca habían sospechado lo lejos que se hallaba Hogwarts de la estación de Hogsmeade. Finalmente, con gran alivio, vieron los altos pilares que flanqueaban la verja, coronados con los bustos de cerdos alados. Tenían frío y hambre y estaba deseando llegar al calor del castillo. Pero cuando estiró un brazo para abrir la verja, comprobó que estaba cerrada con una cadena.

-¡Alohomora! -dijo entonces, y apuntó al candado con su varita, pero no sucedió nada.

-Así no lo abrirás. Dumbledore lo ha embrujado personalmente -explicó Tonks riéndose un poco.

Recordó una vieja runa que vio en su diccionario, era poderosa para abrir candados y puertas, pero no saber al dedillo utilizarla correctamente. Estaba pensando en otras posibilidades cuando escucho la voz en su cabeza.

{Utilízala} dijo la voz de Reve con algo de cansancio en ella.

Salto del susto, con la varita en mano y sintiendo como algo en su cuerpo vibraba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sofi al verla.

-Si- contesto Hermione en voz alta, luego pensó {¿Cómo es que pueden hablarme? Harry no está aquí}

{Ya te lo hemos dicho, si Harry no hubiera sido tan buen heredero, seguro también pudiste ser nuestra portadora} contesto Griffin con una ligera voz adormilada.

{Estuvimos escasos de magia, ya que lo absorbíamos de Harry. Ahora aquí en el castillo absorberemos la que expulsa naturalmente, claro que no seremos tan poderosos como con él presente} dijo Huffy con voz molesta.

{Estamos débiles, pero sobreviviremos mejor aquí, en el colegio} continuo Sly con la voz amable que tenía.{Ahora podremos entrenarte}

Luego aquello que vibraba freno, no sin antes escuchar las cuatro voces diciendo {Continua}

-Podemos trepar por un muro- propuso Daphne mirando alrededor.

-No, no pueden -replicó la bruja -En todos han puesto embrujos anti intrusos. Este verano se ha endurecido mucho las medidas de seguridad.-

Hermione estaba ocupada en hacer la runa, luego mover su varita. El candando salto y se abrió, de un tirón la cadena dejo la verja abierta. Abrió un pequeño hueco para pasar, esperando que la siguieran, pero la miraban desde afuera sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? Entren- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Dumbledore...-

-No es el mago más poderoso, ¿Recuerdan? Yo he crecido a lado del más poderoso de esta era y la siguiente- dijo Hermione agitando la mano para que se apuraran.

-Se va a enojar. Ya venían a recogerlas. Miren.- dijo Tonks con algo de preocupación al cerrar verja enfrente de ella, como si fuera una chiquilla que hizo una travesura.

A lo lejos, junto a la puerta del castillo, se veía la amarillenta luz de un farol. Hermione se preguntó quién sería el que fuera por cuatro chicas que estaban en el tren y no en el castillo, no estaba para peroratas sobre cómo mejorar la puntualidad, de cualquier profesor podría charlar con tranquilamente. Sin embargo, cuando el portador del farol llegó a unos tres metros de ellos, y su mueca fue más de desagrado de ver la ganchuda nariz y el largo, negro y grasiento cabello de Severus Snape. Hermione torció los labios. Y al punto recibió una descarga de puro enojo al recordar como Snape dejo que Umbridge torturara a Harry.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo el profesor Snape con desdén.

Hermione le dio la espalda, paso la cadena y coloco el candado, sacó su varita mágica dio un toque al candado, con lo que las cadenas serpentearon hasta entrelazarse. La runa cambio dejando impresa una candente maraca en el candado.

-¿Cómo ha…?-comenzó a preguntar Snape sorprendido.

-Eso no le importa ahora- dijo Hermione aun conteniendo su furia.

-Claro que es de importancia, si usted puede abrir...-

-En todo caso el profesor Dumbledore deberá implementar nuevas medidas y reforzar sus encantamientos. Pero a usted no le diré como se hace. Así que eso no importa ahora-

-¿Hermione?-preguntaron a escuchar la hostilidad en sus palabras.

El Profesor chisto, miro con fuerza a Hermione y dijo -Ha sido un detalle por su parte que haya decidido presentarte, Granger, aunque es evidente que en su opinión llevar la túnica del colegio desmerecería a la premio anual-

-Profesor, no llevo el uniforme porque no tengo mis cos...- intento decir Hermione, pero el profesor Snape la interrumpió.

-No de escusas tont…-

-¡NO ME HE CAMBIADO, POR QUE NO TENGO MIS COSAS!- Dijo Hermione con voz alta sin gritar, no dejaría que le volviera a hacer de menos solo por ser un profesor. Luego de no comportarse como un hombre y evitar que dañaran con varios _crusios_ a Harry.- Si quiere que me vista adecuadamente, vamos al castillo. Tonks, estamos ahora a salvo. Gracias por todo-

-Si claro. Pero Snape, yo mande el mensaje a Hagrid -objetó Tonks arrugando la frente.

-Hagrid ha llegado tarde al banquete de bienvenida, igual que ustedes; por eso lo he recibido yo. Por cierto-añadió apretando la mandíbula, retirándose un paso- Tenía mucho interés en ver tu nuevo patronus. - Tonk avanzo apretando la varita con fuerza, luciendo molesta, algo nuevo- Creo que te iba mejor el viejo - concluyó con un deje de maldad -El nuevo parece un poco enclenque. -

-¡No!- dijo Tonks temblando su brazo, casi como si se reprimiera el alzarla varita a la cara de Snape.

-¿Y el suyo?-pregunto Hermione con un tono de curiosidad-¿Qué clase de patronus tiene? Supongo que algo más feroz que un lobo-

-No se meta Grange...- comenzó Snape lanzando una mirada fría.

-O más fuerte que un dragón. Por qué no dejare que ataque a Tonks, no sin que pase primero sobre de mí-

-Y nosotras- dijeron las chicas cruzándose de brazos.

El profesor Snape giro con la farola, alumbrando las miradas duras y molestas de las cuatro, inclusa Tonks.

-Buenas noches Tonks- le dijo Hermione al comenzar andar directo al colegio detrás de Snape- Gracias por todo y perdona si te dimos problemas. Por cierto espero poder visitarte en tus rondas pronto-

-Claro que puedes venir. Nos vemos pronto- dijo Tonks regalando una última sonrisa, un ligero movimiento de mano antes de moverse al lado contrario de ellos.

Snape guardó silencio aproximadamente un minuto, mientras todas generaban tanto odio e intenso, que parecía increíble que el profesor no notara que si las cuatro atacaban, lo dejarían comiendo lodo. Si bien Hermione no le agradaba la actitud del profesor, nunca le tuvo tanto odio como Harry. Lo que cambio todo fue cómo se comportó ese día como profesor, fue la clave para ya no tenerle el mismo respeto.

( **N.C: Comparto una curiosidad en esta parte en el original, J. K. Escribe "el muchacho lo había aborrecido desde su primer encuentro, la actitud de Snape hacia Sirius lo había colocado para siempre más allá de la posibilidad del perdón. " La curiosidad es que le pone el nombre a su hijo. Es contradictorio ¿No creen?** )

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por el retraso -resolvió Snape- Y… veamos… otros veinte por tu atuendo de muggle. Otros veinte por tus arrebatos...-

-Profesor seamos realistas. No puede hacer eso-dijo Daphne con voz más dura- Recuerde que somos dos prefectas y sabemos cómo funciona el sistema de puntos mejor que nadie.-

-Eso es incorrecto Greengrass. Creo que ninguna casa había estado en números negativos a estas alturas del curso. ¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado a los postres del banquete de bienvenida! Es posible que haya establecido un récord.-La rabia y el odio que bullían de cada palabra acentuaba más el desagrado de Hermione.-

-Hermione ha establecido récord's de estudios en Hogwarts desde su entrada y usted dice estas cosas tan hirientes- dijo Sofi luciendo como si la hubieran abofeteado varias veces- ¿Es un profesor? La verdad lo dudo-

-Otros 30 puntos menos para Griffy...-

-No se preocupen chicas-corto Hermione con una sonrisa- Solo iré con McGonagall para consultar si es posible quitar tantos puntos antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Estoy segura que le encantara saber que su viejo pupilo le gusta abusar de su poder como profesor ¿Me pregunto qué hará? Espero que no lo de la última vez ¿Verdad, Profesor?-

El profesor permaneció callado, moviendo las alas nasales como un desquiciado. Lucia como si nunca antes un alumno tuvo el descaro de darle tal advertencia, casi retándolo para que obtuviera lo que merecía. Y por su silencio entendió que estaba en lo correcto, ningún alumno le gano antes. Estaba segura de que Snape había ido a recogerlas por algún motivo en especial, porque podría aprovechar para atormentarla. Claro que no contaba que ella no era la misma niña tonta que conoció en sus primeros cursos.

Por fin llegaron a los escalones de piedra del castillo, y en cuanto se abrieron las grandes puertas de roble por donde se accedía al amplio vestíbulo enlosado, oyeron voces, risas y tintineo de platos y copas provenientes del Gran Comedor, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. Se adelantaron a Snape, se dieron un vistazo y se rieron por lo que acababa de pasar. Después de todo no dejaban a un profesor callado todos los días, menos a Snape.

Pasaron el umbral con decisión. Como era habitual, el Gran Comedor, con sus cuatro largas mesas y la de los profesores, estaba decorado con velas flotantes que hacían brillar y destellar los platos. Sin embargo, se tomaron su tiempo para observarlo. Todo el gran comedor comenzó a fijarse en ella, y poniéndose en pie para verlas mejor. Daphne se fue a su mesa, seguida de Luna y Sofi. Ya habían localizado a Ron, Neville y los demás Gryffindor cuando pensó que algo andaba mal.

Se quedó mirando que Dumbledore estaba sentado observando el sombrero seleccionador con insistencia. Casi como medio salón. Corrió hacia ellos a lo largo del banco y se hizo sitio entre los dos.

-¿Dónde has es…? ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué te paso? - dijo Ron mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que el resto de los que había alrededor.

Hermione cogió una cuchara para ver su distorsionado reflejo. No noto mucho, pero seguro los chicos si porque, se veían algo enfadados.

-¡Tienes sangre en el pelo y en el cuello de la camisa! -exclamó Neville luciendo molesto.

Ella solo alzo la varita, apunto su cuello y dijo -¡Tergeo!- y se limpió la sangre seca de su camisa, luego del cabello.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!- dijo Ron.

-Después- dijo Hermione, cortante. Al ver que no solo Neville le observaba. Sabía que Ginny, Dean y Seamus eran de confianza, pero otros alumnos de primero, algunos de último curso estaban escuchando, hasta Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, se había acercado flotando por encima del banco.

-Pero...-protesto Ron.

-Ahora no Ron-insistió Hermione entre dientes, para darle a entender que era por todos los oídos que existían el castillo. No pareció comprenderlo. Pero asintió.

Hermione estiró un brazo por encima del plato de Ron para coger un par de muslos de pollo y patatas fritas, apenas término se desvanecieron y fueron sustituidos por los postres.

-¿Ha dicho algo interesante el Sombrero Seleccionador? -preguntó Hermione, sirviéndose un trozo de pastel de Helado.

-Pues te has perdido la Ceremonia de Selección -comentó Neville mientras Ron se abalanzaba sobre un apetecible pastel de chocolate.

-Más interesante de lo que quisiéramos- dijo Ron con el tenedor en el aire, y el pastel cayendo por la gravedad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione interesada.

-Más de lo mismo, la verdad… Nos ha aconsejado que permanezcamos unidos ante nuestros enemigos, ya sabes.-

-Lo interesante fue lo que paso después- dijo Neville en voz neutra.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hermione por segunda vez, esperando que no le dieran largas.

-El sombrero se agito como si se intentara sacudir migas de pan o algo parecido-

-Luego abrió la boca y dejo salir la voz del castillo, diciendo algunas cosas raras, en lengua extraña y que no logramos comprender.- contó Ron continuando su pastel, aunque lento algo que no lo haría si no fuera porque estaba intrigado por aquello que paso.- Solo Dumbledore se exalto, y fue corriendo al sombrero intentando que repitiera sin embargo no lo hizo-

-¿Que creen que fue?-

-Me sonó a lo mismo que dijo cuándo Harry… bueno ya sabes...- dijo Ron señalando los anillos en su muñeca- Pero no está Harry y… ¿Por qué en otro dialecto?-

-¿Dumbledore ha mencionado a Voldemort?- continúo su cuestionario de dudas. Dejando lo de sombrero para cuando fuera con McGonagall y Dumbledore.

-No, pero guarda el discurso para después del banquete. No creo que falte mucho.- dijo Ron continuando con el pastel a velocidad normal, aunque para el normal era lo más rápido posible.

En la mesa de los profesores estaba Hagrid, quien le sonrió y saludo, ella regreso el saludo. Hagrid era uno de los profesores que más le agradaban, a pesar de no ser ortodoxo y siempre estar con criaturas peligros y que no podría controlar. Junto a él estaba McGonagall, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, que apenas le llegaba el hombro de Hagrid, ella también le alzaba la copa en señal de saludo, aunque a varios más para disimular. Su mirada osca apareció cuando miro a la maestra de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney, sentada al otro lado de Hagrid, porque casi nunca salía de su habitación de la torre y era la primera vez que la veía en un banquete de bienvenida. Iba tan estrafalaria como siempre, cubierta de collares de cuentas y envuelta en varios chales, y sus gafas le agrandaban desmesuradamente los ojos. Hermione la considera un fraude. Incluso después de saber que la profesia de Harry fue dicha y echa por Trelawney.

Pero por fortuna ella salió a tiempo de la asignatura. Y no tenía que aguantar a la profesora diciendo que estaba tan marchita como los libros que tanto amaba. Claro que ahora no le importaba, sobre todo porque lo dijo enfrente de Harry y le hizo sentirse muy mal, en ese entonces ya estaba consciente de que le gustaba el loco de su prometido.

Su vista fue atraída rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras lucia como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nunca pensó. A su lado Pansy le intentaba llamar la atención, sirviéndole la comida, tomándole la mano (que le quitaba agresivamente Draco) e incluso besándolo.

No le tomo importancia, claro que se sentía observada y no solo por Draco, más bien a diez metros de él. Se encontró con la mirada de Theo que le miraba de forma extraña. Bajo la mirada para continuar su comida, luego le preguntaría que quería.

-Antes de que llegaran, nos han preguntado una centena de veces sobre lo que paso en el ministerio- comento Neville al bajar su copa llena de jugo de calabaza.

-¿A si? ¿Qué querían saber?-pregunto Hermione taciturna

-Si realmente Harry era "el elegido" Y si era nuestra única oportunidad contra Voldemort -contesto Ron bufando.

Alzo la vista de golpe.

-Sí, fue en algún punto el único que le pudo plantar cara -contesto Hermione creando que todos los que la escucharan y se vieran sombríos- Pero… creamos Pendragon, nos enseñó a ser mejores, podemos frenar a Voldemort-

-Hasta que regrese- susurro Ron tan bajo como pudo.

-Exacto- concordó Hermione regresando a su postre.- "El elegido", que tontería-

-Pues no tanto. Hasta los fantasmas hemos discutido sobre ese tema -intervino Nick Casi Decapitado, inclinando hacia Hermione la cabeza, que, como estaba unida al cuerpo sólo por unos centímetros de piel, se bamboleó peligrosamente sobre la gorguera - Se me considera una autoridad en cualquier tema referente a Harry; todo el mundo sabe que fuimos muy amigos. Y también a los Pendragon de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, he asegurado a la comunidad de fantasmas que no pienso darte la lata para sonsacarte información. "Pueden confiar plenamente en mí. Prefiero morir antes que traicionar su confianza", les he dicho.-

-Eso no es gran cosa, dado que ya estás muerto -razonó Ron.

\- Una vez más, demuestras la sensibilidad de un hacha desafilada-dijo Nick con tono ofendido.

-Gracias por eso, Sir Nick- dijo Hermione agradeciéndole que alejaría algunos fantasmas.

Tardaron unos minutos más en que Dumbledore, sentado a la mesa de los profesores, se ponía en pie. Las conversaciones y risas que resonaban por todo el comedor cesaron casi al instante.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos!-dijo el director del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera abrazar a los presentes. Lucia como si no quisiera estar dando el discurso de bienvenida-Y ahora… A los nuevos alumnos les digo: ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no son nuevos les repito: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Les espera un año más de educación mágica…-

-Está nervioso o ¿Solo a mí me lo parece?- pregunto Ron con el puño en la mandíbula.- Creo el sombrero lo saco mucho de línea-

\- Si fue algo grande, seguro que esta nervioso por investigar- comentó Hermione -¿Sabes?, hay veces que algo le absorbe tanto que no puede esperar por comenzar -

-… y el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procedentes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas deberán notificárselo a los respectivos jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de quidditch; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas. Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado: Horace Slughorn. - Éste se puso en pie; la calva le brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco, hizo sombra sobre la mesa -Es un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de profesor de Pociones.-

-¿De Pociones? Pensé que daría artes oscuras- dijo Neville abriendo la boca.

\- No creo que le guste mucho esa materia- dijo Hermione, no le sorprendía, ya conocía bien lo que pasaría, después de todo ella había deducido en cuanto Dumbledore la llevo a conocer al profesor- Ahora las cosas serán algo… estresantes-

Las preguntas resonaron por el comedor; todos querían saber si habían oído bien.

-El profesor Snape, por su parte -prosiguió Dumbledore, elevando la voz para acallar los murmullos - ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

-¡No puede ser cierto!-dijo Neville y Ron, haciendo que muchas cabezas se volvieran hacia ellos. Pero no les importó: miraban fijamente la mesa de los profesores, indignados.

\- Es lógico.-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro- El puesto de pocionista fue ocupado, solo quedaba el de Defensa. No creo que encontrara alguien mejor… me retracto, si encontraría a mejores, pero no que manejen las artes oscuras de primera mano-

Snape, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, no se levantó al oír su nombre; se limitó a alzar una mano para agradecer vagamente los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin. No obstante, detectó una mirada de triunfo.

-Al menos hay algo bueno- dijoRon -Snape se marchara antes de que termine el curso-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Neville volteando a verlo.

-¿El puesto maldito?-pregunto Hermione girando la vista a su amigo, bufo exasperada- Nadie ha durado más de un año en el puesto.- explico a Neville que no parecía entender- Quirrel murio, Lockhart perdió la memoria, Lupin se fue, Barty esta cutivo, Umbridge esta traumada0… no creo en las maldiciones. Pero si es algo curioso-

-Espero que no se quede en el puesto hasta el final del curso- dijo Neville nervioso y mirando adelante- Me expondrá ante todos, durante todo el curso-

-Confianza Neville- dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda- Confía en ti-

Dumbledore carraspeó. No eran los únicos que se habían puesto a cuchichear. El comedor entero era un hervidero de murmullos tras saberse que Snape había conseguido por fin su gran sueño. Como si no se hubiera percatado del impacto de la noticia que acababa de comunicar, Dumbledore no hizo más comentarios sobre los nuevos nombramientos y se limitó a esperar a que reinara de nuevo un silencio absoluto. Luego continuó:

-Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, lord Voldemort y sus seguidores vuelven a las andadas y están ganando poder.-

No le sorprendió que Dumbledore dijera de forma tan fácil que el mago tenebroso más temido de la última década estaba de regreso, y era porque no le tenía miedo como Harry. Sin embargo Hermione, Ron y todos los demás le se comenzaron a tensar, el silencio fue volviéndose más angustioso.

-No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuán peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado. Por tanto, pido que tengan en cuenta cualquier restricción de seguridad que los impongan los profesores, por muy fastidiosa que resulte, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida. Suplico que si advertís algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informéis inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que comportaran en todo momento pensando en vuestra propia seguridad y en la de los demás. -Dumbledore recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió otra vez - Pero ahora esperan las camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento vuestra prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenas noches. -

Los alumnos retiraron los bancos de las mesas con el estrépito de siempre, y cientos de jóvenes empezaron a salir en fila del Gran Comedor, camino de sus dormitorios. Claro que no todos se fueron, algunos siguieron en sus lugares, dispersos por todas las mesas. Muy pocos se percataron de ello y algunos ni siquiera voltearon a verlos. Sin embargo Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que los Pendragon tenían la mirada puesta en que todo ese alboroto no se fuera a un desorden y que por precaución los cuidaran. Se colocó a la cabeza para cumplir, como prefecta y su obligación de guiar a los estudiantes de primero, pero Ron le toco el hombro y le lanzo una mirada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Creo que los profesores querrán hablar contigo… y creo que quieres escucharlo- dijo Ron levantando la mano, y dirigiéndose a los de primero grito- ¡MOCOSOS SEGUIRME, NO SE PIERDAN Y NO SE QUEDEN EMBOBADOS VIENDO LOS CUADROS O LAS ESCALERAS! ¡Y SI PEEVES APARECE SOLO CUBRANCE LA CABEZA CON LO QUE PUEDAN!-

-¡Ron!-reprendió Hermione al verlos tratar de esa forma.

No pudo decir nada más por que avanzaba con el grupo cuchicheando.

-¡¿Quién es Peeves?!-preguntaban los chiquillos.

Dejo que todos pasaran, incluso algunos Pendragon y cuando estaba casi vacío supo que de verdad la estaban esperando. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape la veían desde la mesa rodeando la mesa y el sombrero seleccionador. Faltaban algunos, como Sofi, Luna, también Neville y Theo. Avanzo hasta la mitad donde se reunieron.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Sofi mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Es por lo del sombrero?-

-Sí, creo que esperan que sepa algo- dijo Hermione palmeando su espalda- Vallan a dormir, hoy ha sido largo-

-Te esperaremos- dijo Theo tocándole el hombro- Podemos hacer más juntos-

-No- dijo Hermione quitando su mano, aun sin entender que le pasaba- Creo que esta charla debe de ser privada.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Theo luciendo algo extraño.- Podemos…-

-Theo, ella sabe lo que hace… y no creo que podamos ayudarle mucho si la presionamos- dijo Neville con voz irritada, como si Theo estuviera haciendo algo malo.-Seguro que sabe manejarlo-

-Solo quiero ayudarla…-

-Creo que la mejor ayuda, ahora mismo, es que la dejemos a solas con los profesores- dijo Luna tomando al chico del brazo, y tirando de él.

-pero…-

-Vamos- dijo Sofi tirando del otro.

Al poco los vio cruzar la doble puerta del gran comedor. Regreso la mirada a los profesores, más específicamente a Dumbledore que tenía la varita estirada y parecía esperar algo. Antes de que llegara a ellos, un contenedor de piedra con líquido plateado flotaba con mucho cuidado hasta el Profesor.

De inmediato entendió que le pasaba por la mente al profesor Dumbledore, al pararse frente a ellos les miro esperando que le explicaran por que la querían ver.

-Señorita Granger. Es bueno verla de nuevo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriéndole- Esperaba hablarle sobre lo que ha pasado-

-Quisiera saber a qué se refiere, me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente- dijo Hermione sobando sus hombros.

-Primero. Lo que hizo llegar tarde a cuatro de nuestras mejores alumnas- contesto ofreciendo una silla, concisamente la suya. La que le pertenecía al director. Se sentó en lo que pensaba, puede que para muchos fueran un par de segundos, para ella fue lo suficiente para saber que no tenía que contar lo que paso a Draco frente a Snape.

-Nos retrasamos por cuestiones… "de chicas"-dijo Hermione lanzando dos miradas, una al profesor y otra a McGonagall. Parecieron comprender, aunque Snape chisto.

-Mentira- dijo arrastrando cada letra.

-Claro que lo es- concordó Hermione viendo al profesor-Y permítame se mas honesta, no lo diré frente a usted, ni aunque me torture-

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué tiene contra el profesor Snape?-pregunto McGonagall algo alterada.

-Es un Mortifago- dijo directo a los ojos de Snape, los cuales solo se abrieron un poco- Y no confiare nada a él, no hasta que de verdad sepa si esta de nuestro lado o…-

-…le aseguro, señorita Granger, que el profesor Snape es de mi total confían…-

-lamento decirle profesor Dumbledore, que no ha tomado decisiones acertadas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No puedo evitar cuestionarme ¿Si de verdad su juicio, hacia el profesor Snape, no está comprometido?-continuo Hermione sin retirar la vista de ellos- Quisiera pensar que de verdad sabe lo que hace profesor, y que el profesor es capaz de ser solo un doble espía y no un triple espía. Pero, y siempre existe un pero, no es momento de quisiera, es un momento en el cual debo solo confiar en lo que se.- La miraron de diferente formas; sorprendidos, confusos, tristes, furiosos. La verdad no le importaba tenía que dejarlo claro- No sé si es bueno o malo profesor, ente punto no importa, solo que no debo confiar en quienes tienen esa marca en su antebrazo-

El profesor Snape golpeo la mesa con la mano extendida, haciendo retumbar la madera, luego se acercó tanto a la cara de Hermione que ella pudo ver como sus ojos tenían cierto temor.

-Yo no estoy con el señor tenebroso.- dijo con asco en la voz- Quiero verlo muerto-

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione- Todos lo queremos verlo muerto. Pero ¿Por qué usted lo quiere muerto?-

El temor en sus ojos se volvió terror.

-No le importa-

-Lily Potter- dijo Hermione con los recuerdos de la madre de Harry girando en su memoria- El amor de su vida, aquella a quien jamás pudo olvidar y a la amiga que hirió tanto por ser un idiota. Supongo que hay alguien más que odia que a Voldemort ¿No?-

-Silencio-

-He hecho conclusiones, estoy segura que la profecía de Harry no solo fue escuchada por usted profesor Dumbledore o ¿sí?-dijo Hermione mirando de reojo al director, que solo bajo la cabeza- Como lo supuse, de que otra forma Voldemort terminaría enterándose que Neville o Harry podrían derrotarlo cuando crecieran. ¿Qué fue el detonante profesor? ¿Qué hizo James Potter para que le dijera a Voldemort que debía matar a su hijo? ¿Qué hizo Lily para que usted mandara al mayor asesino detrás de su pequeño bebe? ¿Tanto odiaba a James que no le importaba un recién nacido, hijo de la mujer que usted supuestamente…-

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Snape saliendo de sus cabales, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado y manchando de sangre sus nudillos. Jadeo como si le costara respirar.

-¡Severus, cuidado!-advirtió Dumbledore colocándose a un lado de ella, como si quisiera protegerla del enfado que provoco.

-Siempre una sabelotodo ¿Verdad?-gruño Snape alejándose mientras temblaba- Si quieres saberlo se lo diré- Amo a Lily Evans, desde que la conocí, incluso cuando comenzó a salir con el idiota de Potter la seguí amando. Sin embargo las circunstancias nos llevaron por caminos diferentes, yo con Voldemort y ella con Dumbledore. Cuando escuche la profecía dicha por Sivil y capturada por Dumbledore, no pude estar más alegre, podría cambiar la protección de Lily por el niño que podría derrotarlo en un futuro. No sabía que el bastardo hijo de Potter seria uno de los dos posibles.-Rechino los dientes con tanta fuerza que incluso erizo los bellos de Hermione- Roge y suplique que fuera Longbottom, todos los días en cuanto veía a Voldemort, le metía la idea de que podría ser el hijo de los Longbottom y no el de Lily. Incluso cuando Belatrix fue a atormentar a Frank y Alice, yo esperaba que esos dos lograran matarlo y que Voldemort fuera detrás de ellos. Sin embargo… acepto que Potter era mucho más poderoso y fue detrás de ellos. ¿Qué tanto odiaba a Potter? La verdad no lo sé.- Su mirada fue más intranquila- Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, estoy seguro que no me hubiera importado su muerte. Pero era Lily, mi Lily.- De sus ojos salió una lágrima, que resbalo hasta caer en la mesa y se limpió bruscamente con la manga de la túnica.- ¡He hecho todo para remediar mi pecado, intentando proteger a Harry Potter! Y ahora ese creído también está muerto y he fallado…-

-Si lo ha hecho- dijo Hermione con un poco de enojo por saber que era capaz de tales atrocidades, sin importarle a quien o que dañaba, solo se detenía por el amor a Lily- Pero no por la muerte de Harry. Fallo por seguir con ese pensamiento de Mortifago ¿Cree que su pecado se borrara solo por que ayude a matar a Voldemort? No. Jamás olvidara que por ser tan inmaduro y estúpido murió su amiga, su compañera, la mujer que amaba, una madre, una esposa y sobre todo eso… una buena persona. Quiere expiar su pecado. Acepte lo que ha hecho y deje de ser tan idiota, deje de tratar a los alumnos como basura, deje de creerse el mejor y sea lo que Lily Evans veía en usted. Un buen amigo.-

No contesto, espero a los profesores, Dumbledore se tocaba el pecho de la túnica y McGonagall intentaba ver a otro lado.

-Me desagrada tanto eso de usted- escupió Snape alejándose un temblando- El que piense como solía hacerlo ella, ver lo bueno en cada persona, mostrarle que estaba mal aunque uno se enojara y al final siendo fuerte ante cualquier adversidad. Capaz de dar la vida si era necesario.- Volteo a la puerta- Y como ella, cree que conoce todas las respuestas. Es odioso- Dio dos grandes zancadas alejándose- Y tiene razón, esto no me importa en lo más mínimo-

En cuanto la doble puerta se cerró con tanta fuerza que resonaron los cristales, miro que los dos restantes lucían como si ella fuera una persona diferente a la que conocían. Y tal vez así era, ya que Hermione también lo sentía. No es que quisiera decir todo eso, pero tenía que sacar a una posible amenaza del lugar.

-y ahora ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dijo Hermione a Dumbledore que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro, es por lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador- dijo al percatarse que le miraban.

-Me mostrara o nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí- dijo empujando el pensadero,

El profesor, levantando la varita, troco su cien y retiro la punta dejando que un hilo de plata colgara de la punta. Cuando el hilo de plata, toco la superficie del líquido comenzó a formar figuras negras y extrañas que entre más tiempo pasaba más nítidas eran. Y sin que le dijeran nada, Hermione, metió la cabeza dentro del contenedor.

Fue extraño, sentirse incorpórea, también no poder ver más que los limites difusos de un recuerdo. Anteriores veces ocupo el pensadero que le regalo, en la navidad pasada, a Harry y de todas formas las sensaciones no eran de su agrado. Lo primero que vio fue el mismo gran comedor en el que estaba, solo que con la multitud de alumnos que se sentaban en sus mesas correspondientes, el murmullo de exaltación e incluso como algunos estaban pasándose de mesa para platicar con sus amigos. Veía desde la mesa del profesorado, sentada a lado de Dumbledore que pasaba la mirada entre las caras de sus alumnos, cada uno diferente y único, cada uno con potencial, algunos sin saberlo otros más consiente. Para en cada uno de los Pendragon, dejando salir una ligera sonrisa antes de continuar con su recorrido.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y dejaron entrar a los nuevos alumnos, niños de once o cerca de los doce años que estarían comenzando su estudio de magia y de alguna forma que también tendrían que vivir la horrible guerra que los acechaba en ese curso. Era el turno de Hagrid el hacerlos pasar y decir su nombre, claro que su amigo no era tan diestro como McGonagall, Flitwich o Sinistra. No, era torpe, pero ponía empeño en ello.

-Sain Sampler- decía Hagrid, el chiquillo pasaba y le colocaba el sombrero, que lo envio a Ravenclaw.

-Marcus Solster- continuo una y otra vez, hasta que, Annabeth Parton, una niña menuda, de cabello color rojiso paso y fue enviada a Gryffindor. La mesa aplaudió, gritaba y silbaba, incluso miro como la chiquilla se emocionaba por eso.

En cuanto se sentaron y Hagrid dejo la lista a Dumbledore, fue a quitar el taburete y el sombrero. Lo dicho por Ron paso.

La punta sombrero se alzó, como si aquellas costuras mal remendadas no fueran un impedimento, también resplandeció de color dorado y comenzó a recitar palabras raras. Cuando finalizo, resplandeció un emblema en la base. El símbolo Pendragon.

Saco la cabeza, y tomo una bocanada de aire como si hubiera hundido la cabeza debajo del agua. Se sentía confundida. ¿Por qué el símbolo que creo Harry estaba en el sombrero seleccionador?

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con nosotros?-pregunto Dumbledore mirándola, y ella se sintió como si la viera con rayos x.

-Deje de intentar utilizar Legeremancia- pidió Hermione pensando, al mismo tiempo que reforzaba su oclumancia.-Era lenguaje Rúnico y por lo que escuche… creo que es una profecía-

-Me alegra saber que llegamos a la misma conclusión- dijo Dumbledore sentándose a su lado- ¿Pero no sabemos exactamente qué dice? Mi conocimiento del lenguaje Rúnico es muy limitado-

-Es difícil aprenderlo- dijo Hermione sabiendo el por qué no entendía toda la profecía.

Aquel lenguaje era una forma de pronunciar cada runa y como era más fácil escribirlo que decirlo, muchos solo desechaban el lenguaje. En el mundo solo existían cuatro personas que conocían tal lenguaje a fondo. Uno de ellos se encontraba en Estados Unidos, trabajando para la macusa, el otro era un profesor de Mahoutokoro, la directora de la prestigiosa escuela de Koldovstoretz y una señora de avanzada edad la cual creo el libro "Runas por el mundo". Sin embargo Hermione conocía a una persona más que conocía la lengua tan extraña. Y de la cual todos los otros cuatro ignoraban. Por algo la materia favorita de Hermione era Runas Antiguas. Adicionado a la reciente lectura de un diccionario histórico de Runas su comprensión de la lengua incremento.

-Creo que enviare esto a Mavra para que lo decifremos- comenzó la profesora McGonagall soltando una mirada dura.- No nos hablamos mucho últimamente y creo que con lo que pasa no estará muy dispuesta a entrometerse con una británica…-

Por lo que podía ver Hermione, McGonagall conocía a la directora en Koldovstoretz y no parecían llevarse del todo bien.

-No hace falta- dijo Hermione sacando Pergamino, pluma y tinta.- Denme quince minutos-

No comentaron, nada, pero se vieron entre ellos un par de veces. Hermione introdujo tres veces la cabeza para poder escuchar el cantico con máximo detalle y luego trascribirlo a papel. En cuanto a cabo no podía comprender del todo lo que escucho, sin embargo estaba ligado a lo que conocía con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo es que conoce la lengua?-preguntó McGonagall con interés.

-Lo llevo intentando aprender por completo desde tercero, cuando me dieron la materia, me parecía muy práctico y que muchos no le daban el valor que tenía- dijo Hermione rellenando las partes que no le parecían correctas y revisando su trabajo para que fuera perfecto- Sé que en Mahoutokoro enseñan palabras rúnicas para casos de defensa. Son útiles pero la lengua en si es fascinante. Si saben combinar bien todos los sonidos, los tiempos y cada una de sus diversas formas de utilizar una sola palabra, puedes no solo crear magia sin varita, si no crear un efecto programado. Es decir, crear que la magia haga una sucesión de hechos que se realizaran con calidad y precisión-

-lo sabemos- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

-Suelo no hablar de ello y cuando lo hago no puedo parar- dijo Hermione como disculpa terminando de colocar el punto final-Esta listo-

-¿Qué dice?-preguntaron.

"El treceavo día, del doceavo mes, del año donde se perdió

Y cuando los siete estén en el escondrijo y la pared sea rota,

El último se revelara cayado y con los elementos a su favor

Trayendo consigo la resurrección.

Ni la luz ni la oscuridad perduraran separadas,

La última pieza del juego se colocara en el tablero,

El comienzo en caos y el fin en calma, culminara con esperanza

Y las blancas y las negras rondaran al rey sin corona.

Emergerá de su travesía con el corazón templado

Un alma tan ardiente como el fuego, un corazón tan claro como el agua

El cuerpo duro como el viento y su vida tan extensa como el viento.

Coronado por tercera vez, donde la corona no caerá de vista.

Una cosa asegura el avance del tiempo

Las cosas cambian en cada era que pasa

Trayendo la época más larga en calma

Y doce luces resplandecientes"

Se vieron entre ellos un par de minutos.

-Hermione… "cayado" no se escribe así- dijo McGonagall señalando la palabra.

La volteo a ver Hermione y luego pareció ofendida.

-No me he equivocado- dijo Hermione segura de lo que escribió- Eso decía el sombrero, no se refería a la acción de no hablar, más bien al objeto. Un cayado.-

-Es decir un báculo, como en la antigüedad- dijo Dumbledore pasando varias veces la miradas por la líneas.

{El báculo de Merlin} pensó Hermione recordando lo que aprendió de las memorias de Harry, Nimue dividiendo el poder de Merlin y escondiéndolo. Que más poderoso que el arma antigua que ayudo a forjar la propia excalibur. Por eso Harry fue del otro lado del velo de la muerte.

-"Piezas negras y blancas"-dijo McGonagall viendo, sobre el hombro de Dumbledore, el pergamino.- ¿Mortifagos y Aurores? Quizá-

-Creo que es menos específico y más general- dijo Hermione copiando la profecía- Los del lado de la luz y la oscuridad, supongo-

-Y ¿Rey sin corona?-pregunto otra vez- Los magos nunca hemos tenido un rey desde hace mucho… quizá desde Merlin-

-No somos los únicos que no han tenido guía, los dragones, los gigantes, elfos, y supongo que incluso los hombres lobo- dijo Hermione observando la hoja, luego recordó algo.- Es la tercera profecía con respecto a Harry-

-Una vez mas ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Dumbledore parpadeando.

-Antes de que se fuera… dejo una profecía dicha por el mismo o… bueno eso me pareció a mí- dijo Hermione mordiendo la punta de su uña- No creo mucho en esta magia, pero si…creo que tampoco debo subestimarla-

-¿Qué profetizo Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore anonadado.

-"Una pequeña calma, entre dos guerras, una ya librada la otra por comenzar.

Un sacrificio, una desolación, un temor.

Tres partes de un todo que desembocaran en una resurrección"- recito Hermione al saberla de memoria.- Creo que se basa en lo que está pasando. Una vieja guerra, una nueva. El sacrificio de Kreaker, la desolación de Harry y el temor de todos notros. Pero que al final traerá a Harry de regreso a casa-

-No confiaría en tomar todo literal. Las profecías son engañosas- dijo Dumbledore levantándose, sonriéndole- Ya es tarde y debería estar en su sala común descansando para el primer día de mañana-

-Como si pudiera sacarme esto de la cabeza- dijo Hermione guardando el pergamino, no podía creer que tuviera más en que pensar.

Al mismo tiempo estaba más feliz, se sentía más tranquila. La profecía decía que el rey sin corona estaría en la batalla final y eso significaba que Harry regresaría. Además de que lograría conseguir un poder igualable al de Merlín.

-¿Profesores podría ir mañana a ver a Tonks en sus rondas?-pregunto Hermione levantándose, ya estaba cansada.

-Por supuesto- coincidieron ambos.

-Seguiré pensando sobre la profecías y si se me ocurre alguna teoría o algo que ayude les diré de inmediato- dijo Hermione intentando no olvidar sus otros planes para ese curso.

-Nosotros también- dijo Dumbledore inclinando- Y gracias por traducirnos, no creí que tuviéramos a una Experta de lengua Rúnica entre nuestras filas de estudiantes-

-Aun no puedo tomar el EXTASIS de Lenguajes antiguos.- dijo Hermione despidiéndose de igual forma- Por lo tanto aun no soy una experta. Además los otros cuatro que lo saben en el mundo, lograron pasar el examen de lenguaje rúnico a los casi cuarenta años-

-Preparare el papeleo para que lo tomes el examen en cuanto cumplas los diecisiete- dijo McGonagall contenta, y casi parecía quererse pavonear- Estoy segura que de esa forma muchos también la verán como una de las brujas más poderosas-

-No lo pensé antes, pero me parece buena idea- dijo Hermione sonriente al saber que la profesora pensara que era capaz de pasar un examen tan difícil y complicado-Cuento con su apoyo para que me permitan tomarlo cuando cumpla mi mayoría de edad-

-Veinte días- dijo Dumbledore con una cara seria- Cree pulir su habilidad en menos de veinte días-

-Por qué no-contesto Hermione viendo un reto adelante, y algo que le despejaría la mente de tanto problema.

Luego, se marchó directo a los pasillos del castillo, donde podría al fin ir a la torre de Gryffindor y tomar una buena noche de sueño. Paso las dobles puertas, y en cuanto giro en el recodo vio una figura apoyada contra el muro. De inmediato saco la varita y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, la sombra alzo los brazos.

-No me mates mione -dijo Theo saliendo a la luz- Solo quería saber si estabas bien-

-¡No me llames así!– dijo Hermione con furia en la voz.

No supo porque o si acaso fue por el parecido en el cabello negro, lo altura e incluso el gesto de levantar los brazos. Pero por un solo instante creyó que era Harry y eso la hizo sentirse enojada. Tanto con Theo como con ella misma.

-Cierto- dijo Theo con aire deprimido- Solo Harry te dice asi-

-Sí. Con los demás me hace sentir extraña- dijo Hermione continuando su camino, entre más rápido pasara ese momento, menos estaría pensando en por que carajos pensó que Theo se parecía a Harry.

-Creo que lo comentaste alguna vez- dijo siguiéndole el paso- Oye, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto adentro? ¿y Snape salió hecho una furia? Por poco me encuentra escondido-

\- He discutido con el profesor Snape sobre… cosas del pasado y en cuanto a mi tardanza fue por lo que ocurrió con el sombrero seleccionador- conto Hermione apurando un poco más el paso, no quería hacerle el feo al chico, pero no quería verlo por un rato.- y a todo esto ¿Qué hacías escondido y esperándome?-

-Ya lo he dicho, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Theo como si nada pasara- Me arrastraron Sofi y Luna hasta la entrada a la mazmorra, di una vuelta y regrese a ver si tu seguías con los profesores. Como es tarde y no puedo estar en los pasillos, decidí esconderme-

-Yo te dije que mañana les vería-dijo Hermione manteniendo la mirada enfrente.-además no creo que tu novia lo vea bien-

-¿Roxana?-pregunto theo de mala forma- Nuestra relación fue esporádica después de Navidad, luego fuimos al ministerio y me corto. Ahora no está en Hogwarts, parece que esta de lado con el que no debe ser nombrado, y creo que la entrenan los mortifagos. Incluso puede que se esté liando con alguno que venga de buena familia-

-Lo lamento- dijo Hermione parándose.

A Theo se le salió una risotada, pero consiguió que no fuera tan escandalosa. Ya estaban a punto de dividirse los caminos entre la torre y la mazmorra.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora- dijo el chicho metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.- No tengo familia, además de mi padre, e incluso perdí un lugar donde vivir. Si no fuera por ti seguro que estuviera en la calle buscando la forma de sobrevivir.-

-Pendragon siempre debe ayudarse-

-Por eso les estoy tan agradecido contigo…-

-Con Harry- corrigió Hermione sintiendo que le estaba dando mucho crédito.- Camelot es la casa de Harry, los elfos son sus trabajadores y el dinero que se gasta en la manutención de todos es dada por la casa Potter. Yo solo estoy intentando hacer lo mejor para Pendragon-

-Si… gracias a Harry- dijo Theo pensativo, miraba avergonzado el piso.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué se ponía de esa forma cuando llegaron al final del camino. Frenaron ambos, en medio del pasillo iluminado con las antorchas. Sin saber por qué Theo giro la mirada a otro lado, que no fuera ella, luego varias veces abrió la boca y la cerro.

-¿Mañana te veo en criaturas mágicas?-pregunto Theo con un color rojo en la cara, por la luz de las antorchas.

-No- contesto Hermione intentando no ser descortés y largarse de una vez.-No tome criaturas mágicas. Me concentrare en Runas y Trasformaciones-

-hooo. Entonces ¿en las reuniones?-pregunto como si no le agradara la idea.

-Les enviare un mensaje- dijo Hermione sacando el galeón dentro de bolsillo.- Debo arreglar unas cosas antes-

-Claro- dijo Theo intentando sonreír.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Hermione nerviosa por la actitud de su compañero, luego se fue por la escalera con la sensación que la seguía mirando y más concisamente que le miraba su retaguardia. Giro la vista y vio un movimiento rápido desaparecer por el pasillo.

{Esto no le gustara nada a Harry} dijeron los maestros desde los anillos.

{¿Por qué?}Pregunto.

{Mañana te queremos a primera hora levantada. Tu entrenamiento ya esta planeado} dijeron sin contestar su anterior pregunta.


	68. Capitulo 68-Un costante recordatorio

Estoy seguro que muchos han de estar pensando, ¿Por qué tan pronto?, no sean malos… tarde un mes por que tenía el proyecto encima. Y ahora solo tengo pequeñas cosas que resolver, por lo cual me da más tiempo de escribir. Como tengo algunas horas libres espero poderles dar esos capítulos atrasados antes de lo pensado… o por lo menos traer uno cada semana.

Sé que no soy bueno en ortografía y entiendo que todos ustedes merecen una buena lectura, les pido disculpas por la molestia. Intentare ser mejor.

Satori me dijo que si quisiera me ayudaba con esos errores… me alegra mucho, pero debo negarme. Si no lo hago por mí mismo nunca avanzare como escritor. Si contiene alguno, recuerden que lo lamento mucho y que intentare mejorar.

Por ultimo… es el comienzo de un curso, lo cual significa explicaciones, algunos misterios y un poco de cómo se caos… de mi estilo… por así decirlo.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí conmigo, ahora espero que lo lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 68.- Un constante recordatorio.**

Un día después tantas subidas y bajas de emociones, Hermione se levantó temprano, mucho antes de que el sol saliera y antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeras de habitación. Entre ellas estaba Laveander Brawn (preocupada más por tener novio y su apariencia que otra cosa), Parvatil Patil (Ninguna de las dos se metía con la otra, aunque Hermione se enteró que le gustaba Harry desde tercero), Fay Dumbar (Un poco tímida y casi sin hablar, la conocía mucho menos de lo que quisiera) y Irina Zanten (La más íntima amiga de Fay y la única que compartía su gusto por los libros). Cuidando no despertarlas se levantó y vistió para una mañana de entrenamiento. Despendio por la escalera apresurada, el hueco en su pecho creció al doble cuando por un minuto olvido todas sus vacaciones y creyó que encontraría a Harry, sentado en su sofá favorito con cara de no haber dormido por las pesadillas o entrenamientos intensos.

Camino al lugar y se sentó a un lado mirando el hueco que fue ocupado por Harry, casi pudiendo visualizar la figura de su prometido. Sentado, con la cabeza contra el respaldo, intentando dormir, con los lentes puestos y murmurando cosas. Aclaro la vista y palmeando sus mejillas con fuerza para quitarse la imagen y las demás ideas depresivas de su cabeza.

Ahora ya estaba en Hogwarts, sus planes tendrían que continuar y aunque la tercera profecía cambiaba las cosas, al igual el que Snape fuera el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Draco tuviera una misión en el castillo, no debía cambiarlos solo modificarlos. Su primer paso le llevaría mucho tiempo, aunque al lograrlo seguramente que se sentiría más relajada. Pronto se acordó que tenía veinte días para pulir su lenguaje rúnico y pasar el EXTASIS. Y eso significaba intenso estudio.

Antes de sacar su diccionario de Runas y un cuaderno de campo en blanco se dedicó a darse unos minutos para aclarar su mente.

{¿Estresada?}Pregunto Huffy desde su mente.

{No debería, pero por alguna razón… cada día siento que tengo más presión} pensó mientras se levantaba y estiraba. Un poco de ejercicio no le caería mal para despejar su mente.

{Eso es porque nunca antes te has enfrentado a todo este conflicto de frente. Siempre Harry se paraba frente a ti y el aceptaba todo el peso y cambios que le arrojaba. Ahora tu intentas hacer lo mismo que el} dijo Reve sonando maternal.

{Pero no eres más lista que él} dijo Griffin con tono serio.

{Un buen líder sabe cuándo delegar} comento Sly con calma.

{¿Delegar?}Pregunto Hermione a los maestros, sin embargo ninguno de los cuatro contesto como la noche anterior.

Al ver que no contestarían sus preguntas, decidió encontrar las respuestas por sí misma, peinado su cabello con sus dos manos y se amarro una coleta. Salió a correr, pasando por los pasillos a medio trote, bajando las escaleras con cuidado y saliendo a los terrenos, tal vez para encontrar a Hagrid y platicar un rato. Como solía hacer antes de que Voldemort regresara a de su exilio.

Mas era muy temprano y la cabaña de Hagrid estaba apagada, continúo trotando por la orilla del bosque para llegar al lago y luego de regreso. Más no esperaba encontrarse con una sorpresa. Un chico estaba sudado, con la varita en mano y atacando muñecos de prueba (hechos de sacos rellenos de algo) que volaban a todos lados intentando golpearlo. Neville mantenía un semblante de concentración bástate buena. Uno de los muñecos golpeo su pierna tirándolo al suelo y manchando todo su pecho de barro, otro estaba por golpearle la cabeza cuando Hermione alzo la varita.

-Inmovilus- dijo apuntando a todos los muñecos.

Frenaron en seco y quedaron quietos y flotando. Embarrado de barro, jadeando y con dificultad se levantó Neville. La miro y parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano, Hermione?-pregunto Neville un poco nervioso.

-Esa es mi pregunta- dijo Hermione acercándose a verlo, estaba peor de lo que pensó- Pareciera que llevas más tiempo despierto que yo-

Levanto la varita en su mano y la miro, luego hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez... Hace tiempo Harry me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda podría ir a decirle, también tú me has ayudado mucho y los demás Pendragon- comento Neville regresando su mirada a la chica- Pero aun siento que no puedo avanzar sin tropezarme o caer-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Hermione avanzando a donde estaba.

-Nunca he sentido que pueda hacer magia bien, siempre es como si alguien más la hiciera- dijo Neville nuevamente viendo la varita que sostenía- Me siento extraño cada vez que intento hacer magia-

-Es la varita de tu madre ¿Verdad?- dijo Hermione sosteniendo su mano y tirando para ver la varita, no era experta como se volvió Harry, ni siquiera le interesaba el tema, pero seguramente algo se le pego al ver a Harry todos esos días estudiándolas y haciéndolas.

-Si es la de mi madre. Abedul y pelo de unicornio, 11 pulgadas, semi flexible- dijo Neville con la expresión un poco diferente.

-¿Y la anterior?-pregunto Hermione entendiendo algo que le comento Harry y que luego se reafirmó con sus pláticas sobre varitas.

-Era de mi padre, Cerezo y nervio de dragón, 13 pulgadas, rígida- comento Neville rascándose la oreja.- ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Mucho- comento Hermione soltando la varita, se cruzó de brazos- Olivander siempre que vende una varita comenta que ellas nos escoge, no nosotros a ellas. Era extraño Ollivander y con el semblante que muestra, muchos no le daban crédito. Sin embargo creo que es esencial comprenderlas.-

-Hablas como si tuvieran vida-

-Lo están. No sé cómo funciona, Harry es el experto en ese tema, pero por lo que se la varita le tiene lealtad a un mago o bruja hasta que es arrebatada de su dueño y entonces la lealtad pasa a aquel que derroto a su anterior dueño- dijo Hermione sacando la suya, pensando en una forma de ayudar a su amigo. Ocurriéndose la más simple y que estaba guardando para el retorno de Harry- Pero tú nunca has derrotado a tus padres y no creo que tengas intenciones de intentarlo-

-Espera un segundo… ¿Entonces la lealtad es trasferible?-pregunto Neville con la boca abierta- Pero si se consigue derrotando al dueño…- miro otra vez a su mano-… las varitas que he sostenido… tampoco le pertenecieron a mi padre o a mi madre-

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Hermione anonadada.

-Bellatrix- gruño Neville apretando sus manos, enfureciendo y tronando sus nudillos sobre la varita que se tambaleaba por el esfuerzo de apretarla.- Bellatrix Lestrange desarmo a mi madre, entonces… esta varita…-

-Sí, lo más probables es que tenga una lealtad a Bellatrix, a menos que otra persona la desarmara- dijo Hermione intentando hacer memoria de lo ocurrido en la batalla del ministerio, pero nada le venía a la mente. A todos los que desarmaban destruían la varita. Sin embargo Bellatrix la conservo hasta el final y dudaba que alguien le ganara.- Pero debemos creer que tiene una lealtad a ella-

-Por eso no pude sentir la de mi padre como mía, porque era de Barty Crouch jr y está a Bellatrix… y ahora sin Ollivander- dijo Neville aun apretándola como si quisiera ahorcar la varita.

-Me sorprende que pudieras avanzar tanto con dos varitas que no te reconocían como su dueño- dijo Hermione rebuscando dentro de su bolsillo hasta sacar el monedero y metiendo la varita adentro- Si no tienes su lealtad no puedes hacer muchas cosas bien e incluso puede que te desobedezca, pero con una que varita de acorde a ti… ¿Dónde se quedó?-

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto Neville aun enojado.

-Espera… accio- dijo Hermione y salió del monedero una varita que se golpeó contra el cierre del monedero y salió girando, termino golpeando la cabeza de Neville, que la atrapo cuando caía.

No pudieron evitar reírse un poco por el suceso. Mas al saber Hermione de la última varita que preparaba Harry antes de irse, no le conto a nadie más que a ella y según su prometido le faltaba solo una cosa para terminarla. Pero creía que no tenía tiempo para esperar a Harry, creyó prudente entregarla en su representación. Después de todo creía capas de conocer el proceso que creo su prometido, después de una explicación de cómo le exploto una varita en la cara.

-¿De quién es la varita?-pregunto Neville mirándola asombrado.

No era para menos, de todas las varitas que tallo Harry en esa se esmeró, o más que la de Hagrid. Su diseño era como si varias enredaderas giraran alrededor de la varita, cada hoja tallada tenía mucho detalle, cada desviación y cada espacio parecía hecho por un artista. En la punta donde las enredaderas se unían quedaba como un poco extraño, como si le faltara una cosa (Seguramente lo que Harry deseaba terminar). Pero el mango era otro asunto lucia igual que su fuera la de una espada, los intricados giros y algunas runas muy bien escondidas a un ojo que no las conociera. Dándole el toque de una espada que fue envuelta en enredaderas. Para Hermione era clara la idea de Harry, una espada que mucho tiempo pasó sin utilizarse y la vegetación la envolvió. La representación de Neville.

-Harry la estuvo tallando con esmero durante casi dos o más meses, no sé si está terminada como quería, pero creo que es hora de entregarla a su dueño- dijo Hermione tomando su varita, y moviéndola por el terreno lleno de tierra creando surcos que se llenaron de agua y dejando aquel diseño que le mostro y explico Harry.

-¿De que esta echa?-pregunto nuevamente Neville girándola entre sus dedos, de una forma que incluso la sorprendió. Nunca antes pudo hacerlo con su otra varita.

-Madera de Sauce Boxeador, mide 30.5 centímetros y suficientemente flexible para su dueño- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa al terminar el círculo mágico- O eso me dijo Harry-

-¿Entonces a quien debemos entregarla?-pregunto Neville estirándosela, ella la tomo y sintió que era extraña a su mano, pero seguro que era porque estaba acostumbrada a la suya- Espero que entienda los sentimientos de Harry tan bien como nosotros.-

-Lo hace, la fabrico para ti- dijo Hermione dejando la varita en el centro, justo donde el pasto verde crecía y hacia lucir la varita mucho más.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Neville abriendo la boca.

-Pensando como el… seguro que estaba harto de verte siempre frustrado por no ser tan bueno como los demás- dijo Hermione rebuscando en su monedero los núcleos mágicos que le conto que llevaría la varita.- Cuando el problema era tu varita -

-Pero eso no es seguro, yo puedo ser muy torpe y…-

-¿Confías en Harry?- pregunto Hermione parando su búsqueda para verlo, su amigo asintió- Entonces confía en que el sabe como ayudarte… aquí están-

Saco la mano, con un puñado de ingredientes. Coloco en una parte del círculo algunos pelos de Demiguise, en otra, polvo de Unicornio y por ultimo una de las mudas de hojas de Marlow.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Neville ansioso y mirando la varita aun en el suelo.

-Vamos a terminar tu varita.- Contesto Hermione tomando la mano de Neville para conseguir su sangre, y buscando algo punzante para sacar algunas gotas.

-¿Qué núcleo pusiste?-pregunto temblando.

-Pelo de Demiguise, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, y de hojas de Bowtrucle. Según Harry sería la segunda varita completamente leal a ti y que tiene más de un núcleo, única en su clase- dijo Hermione inmersa por encontrar algo, hasta que decidió utilizar su varita _.- "Diditrum"-_

-¡Auch!- exclamo Neville, salto y miro su dedo sangrante.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, floto las gotas de sangre con cuidado y las deposito junto a la varita. Esperaba que todo comenzara en cuanto coloco la sangre, mas no pasó nada.

{Falta el conjuro} dijeron sus maestros en la mente.

{¿Funcionara si utilizo el de Harry?}Pregunto Hermione mirando que el sol comenzaba a levantarse, iluminando el lugar y haciendo resplandecer el rojo de la sangre contra el verde pasto.

{Puedes hacerlo, Harry se aseguró que pudieras utilizarlo también, siempre pensaba en que si él no lo lograba, seguro tu si} contesto Reve. {Pero requiere mucha magia, que Neville toque tu hombro para que compartan la carga}

Se arrodillo manchándose con el barro y coloco las manos en unas inscripciones del círculo mágico.

-Toca mi hombro- ordeno Hermione a Neville, el cual no dudo y recito el conjuro que alguna vez le dijo Harry, agradecía tener tan buena memoria porque de lo contrario no sería nada fácil.

Una brisa matinal recorrió el lugar, toda la vegetación de alrededor se movió como si reaccionara con la magia que expulsaban ambos, el agua y el barro se levantaron formando pequeños montículos. Los núcleos se levantaron en el aire brillando cada uno con su color. Blanco para el polvo, verde para la hoja y casi trasparentados para el pelo de Demiguise. Los núcleos se entrelazaron como si fueran parte de un todo y comenzaron palpitar como un corazón. La varita se levantó apuntando al cielo, el núcleo se fusiono con ella pintando la varita de un tono café y las hojas verdes. La magia de Hermione y Neville fue drenada casi totalmente, enseguida estaban cansados. De los montículos que se formaron comenzaron a brotar capullos de plantas de diferentes formas y tamaños los cuales brillaron de colores y fueron a la varita, pareció que aquello saldría mal cuando las plantas comenzaron a enredar la varita, contrario a su pensamiento desprendieron raíces que fueron a la sangre de Neville, un segundo después fue completamente absorbida. Para luego los capullos brotar y entrar en la varita.

La varita brillo mientras la enredadera en la varita se removía buscando terminar de envolverla y dejando en la punta un tono rojizo, mientras flotaba.

Hermione termino sentada en el suelo, vacía de magia, y suponía que Neville igual, aunque el avanzo a la varita con la mano estirada y al tomarla se vio como la magia corrió por la madera y se trasfirió a sus venas.

-Intenta utilizarla- dijo Hermione un poco agitada.

Apunto al lago, la varita lucia impresionante y más con la mirada más segura que nunca de Neville.

 _-Bombarda_ \- El hechizo cruzo el lago a toda velocidad partiendo el agua y dejando una clara estela por donde pasaba, al tocar la superficie fue como explosión de gran tamaño, levantando agua a gran altura y esparciendo una cortina grande de agua, creando un arcoíris con la luz de la mañana. El chico callo de rodillas.

Hermione se levantó pensando que tal vez estaba herido o algo mal salió, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar cómo se reía, una risa alegre. Al ver el rostro de Neville, se percató que de verdad estaba feliz, lloraba mientras apretaba la varita contra su pecho y parecía un pequeño con algo que deseaba por mucho tiempo.

-¡GRACIAS!- Grito Neville alzando su brillante vista al amanecer - Estaré listo para cuando regreses ¡Te juro que no dejare que el peso de derrotar a Voldemort caiga solo sobre tus hombros nunca más! ¡Escúchame Harry! ¡Regresa, no importa cómo, solo regresa para poder decírtelo al rostro! ¡Decirte cuanto agradezco cada cosa que has hecho por mí!-

Retrocedió para darle ese momento a Neville, pero sonreía también, al parecer Harry se llevaría más de una sorpresa cuando regresara. Su amigo se limpió los ojos con la manga de su camisa, luego se levantó y la miro.

-También te lo agradezco- dijo volviendo a ver su varita.-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho-

-No tienes ni que agradecerlo- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro- Seguro que estaría diciendo que esto lo hace porque quiere y es demasiado estresante tu desconfianza en ti mismo. Pero…- le alzo el dedo y le miro con mala cara- … ¡Estas no son horas de andar fuera del castillo, recuerda las nuevas medidas de seguridad! ¡Regresemos inmediatamente para el desayuno!-

El salto que pego Neville fue tal que por poco tira la varita, lucio asustado y dando una inclinación pidió perdón por salir sin autorización. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír un poco. Se notaba a leguas que Neville aún le temía y recordaba su primer año, más concisamente el hechizo paralizador que le lanzo.

Regresaron al castillo, ella más concentrada entendiendo las palabras de los maestros. Podía confiar en que sus amigos le ayudarían en lo que necesitara. Solo tenía que pedirlo.

Minutos después estaban en el Gran Comedor, con las miradas sobre de ellos por llevar ropa muggle y manchada de barro seco. Sin embargo tomaba su desayuno tranquila. Ron apareció después bostezando y aun medio dormido, se despertó de inmediato cuando se les unió Daphne, Luna, Sofí y Theo. Luego de contarle lo que paso con Dumbledore en la noche y Neville en la mañana, obviando que Theo conocía algo de eso, le dieron sus opiniones.

-Es evidente que Harry regresara el trece de Diciembre-dijo Daphne con la mirada sobre de Theo, como si le advirtiera algo.- Y que llegara a Camelot-

-No creo- dijo Sofí muy animada por la información- No es el único escondrijo que conocemos, también podría ser la sala de menesteres o cualquier otra ubicación secreta-

-Me interesa más lo de las fichas negras y blancas- dijo Ron girando la cuchara entre sus dedos.- No sé por qué pero me interesa-

-No sé qué estés pensando, pero seguro que no es- dijo Neville con una sonrisa enorme y a su lado, Luna se veía algo sorprendida- "El comienzo en caos y el fin en calma" La Guerra, seguro-

-Pero más explosiva- dijo Daphne echándose contra el respaldo, miro detrás de Hermione con una mueca -No es nada educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

Voltearon a ver a unas chicas paradas detrás de ella. Lucieron rojas cuando Hermione las miro. Luego de que pidieran su autógrafo(que coloco en el número del Quisquilloso en que fue la batalla del ministerio), y de los reunidos en la mesa, se fueron cuchicheando con mucha alegría. Algunos en la mesa estaban rojos de haber dado un autógrafo, sobre todo Sofí y Neville, a otros les daba igual como Daphne y Luna.

-Cambiando el misterioso tema y dejando los problemas a un lado, diré que me encanta ser alumno de sexto- dijo Ron colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza y viendo como algunas chicas de cursos menores le veían con la cara roja. No esperaba un codazo de Daphne y casi callera de la silla.- No es lo que crees mi bizcochito- continuo con la cara roja y sobando su costado- Es que este año tendremos un montón de tiempo libre, horas enteras sin clases que podemos pasar juntos y bes…- no termino, recibió un segundo codazo.

-¡No perderemos el tiempo Ronald!- dijo Daphne aún más roja que el cabello de su novio- Tenemos que prepararnos, te imaginas que pensara Harry si regresa y encuentra que no hemos avanzado nada-

-Seguro que nada. Conociéndolo sería feliz sabiendo que nos divertimos. Es más bueno que un galeón que encuentras tirado - dijo Ron con una leve risa -Pero creo que podemos darnos un tiempo para que desaparecer por una o dos hor…-

Ya parece piñata, pensaron todos alrededor de Ron y Daphne, viendo el codo de la rubia en el costado de su novio.

-No tengo nada programado aun para esta semana, pueden descansar, pero la siguiente espero que encontrarlos dispuestos para sufrir con los entrenamientos- decreto Hermione mientras veía como unos alumnos de cuarto lanzaban un disco verde, movió la varita y el disco colmilludo fue a sus manos.- ¡Están prohibidos!- Señalo con toda la autoridad que contenía en su ser.

Los chicos pusieron una cara de fastidio, pero asintieron y se fueron con tranquilidad y seguramente gruñendo. Una vez se hubo perdido de vista, Ron le arrebató el disco a Hermione y dijo: -¡Qué bien! Siempre quise tener uno de éstos.-

-¡Ron!-dijeron todas las mujeres en la mesa.

-¡Que carácter, son las hormonas o ¿Qué?! -dijo Ron sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Las cuatro chicas levantaron la vista, con los ojos resplandecientes de furia, Neville y Theo se movieron a tiempo para evitar que les tocaran los hechizos que golpearon de lleno la cara de Ron. Termino con el cabello lleno de pasadores y listones, pintado de forma extraña y con la boca amordazada por una papa cruda.

-¡Que maduras son, muy maduras!- dijo Ron quitándose la papa y mirando su reflejo, jadeo al verse-¡Daphne puedes…!-

-¡No!- contesto dándole la espalda.

-¡Chicos una mano!-pidió Ron, pero estaba ocupados riéndose.

Las risas quedaron ahogadas cuando un hechizo le dejo igual que antes: Al parecer, Lavender no encontraba nada divertido aquello y le arreglo. Les lanzo una mirada molesta a Daphne y Hermione, que la miraron sin ningún interés en particular. Luego continúo su camino.

-¿Que le dio?-pregunto Luna mirando como Daphne la seguía con la mirada. Siguió lanzando miradas cada que volvía la cabeza varias veces. Luego a Ron, el cual estaba mirando su reflejo y, Lavender, le dio una sonrisa coqueta. Pudo ver la sien de Daphne hincharse, como giraba la vista intentando lucir como si no le importara.

-Seguro que solo quiere molestar- dijo Hermione conociendo un poco a Lavender, sin embargo no creía que fuera nada bueno -No le hagan caso-

-Lo bueno es que tenemos esta semana libre de la atroz e infernal entrenamiento de Hermione- continuo Ron como si nada, luego tomo a Daphne por los hombros- Espero que de nuevo nos pongan las guardias juntos o cerca por lo menos-

No contestó. Los presentes sabían que a partir de ese momento Daphne se andaría con cuidado de Lavender y que además debían cuidar que no hechizara a la Gryffindor o la desapareciera. Podía ser que nunca volvieran Lavender no fuera vista nunca más.

Minutos después Hagrid paso a su lado diciendo.

-Los veo en la clase chicos, necesito preparar la un poco antes de sorprenderlos- dijo Hagrid con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento Hagrid- dijo Hermione sonriéndole- Pero McGonagall adelantara uno de mi EXTASIS y tengo poco tiempo para prepararme, creo que no tomare tu materia-

El asombro no solo fue por la declaración, sino también porque Hagrid dio una leve carcajada que sonó a un estruendoso sonido.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así me gusta, avanzando e intentando ser la mejor!- dijo Hagrid rascando su barba-¡Espero que por lo menos me visites de vez en cuando!-

-Eso ni lo dudes- dijeron varios en la mesa que les encantaba pasar el tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los demás no se atrevieron a mencionar que tampoco tomarían Cuidad de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero le aseguraron que lo verían mucho durante el curso. Luego de que se fueran la voltearon a ver.

-¿EXTASIS?- Preguntaron casi gritando.

-Solo es uno- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- El de runas, Dumbledore y McGonagall creen que estoy lista y que puedo pasarlo. Pero resolver algunas dudas y aprender algo más, nunca está de más-

-De verdad que ni soñando pensaría intentarlo- dijo Ron intentando convencer a Daphne que le mirara.

-Bueno Hermione es la más lista que tú, mejor que todos nosotros y es muy bonita- dijo Theo mirándola con una sonrisa boba.

Puede que Hermione fuera un poco despistada conforma a los sentimientos, también que no se fijara mucho en ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo esa cara y sus palabras…eso le aclaro todo. Debía hablar con Theo después. No quería confundir más toda esa maraña de sentimientos que tenía desde la partida de Harry. Estaba por decirle algo cuando el estruendo les llamo la atención.

Una bandada de Lechuzas, no solo unas decenas, eran cientos invadieron el gran comedor, revoloteando alrededor de ellos. La escena se le hacía un dejavu a Hermione que no dudo en levantar su varita, agitarla y hacer que todas las cartas que llevaran a ellos cayeran como nieve sobre de sus cabezas. Incluso un paquete grande golpeo la mesa con un estruendoso sonido y salpicando jugo por todos lados. El resto de alumnos a su alrededor se quitaron y corrieron para evitar la avalancha de cartas que los estaba enterrando. Al terminar el tumulto Hermione tenía hasta las piernas cubiertas y un montón de cartas enfrente de ella, así como una montaña más grande.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaron alzando alguna carta.

-¡¿Están bien?!-pregunto McGonagall llegando corriendo y con la varita en mano- ¡Esto debe ser un error!-

-No lo creo- Dijo Daphne al mirar la carta- La mayoría viene a Sofí… ¿QUE?-

-¿POTTER?-Grito Neville y Luna.

-¿SOPHIA POTTER L'ANGELO?-Preguntaron el resto que leía el destinatario.

Hermione miro la escritura impresa:

"Señorita Sophia Potter L'angelo

El gran comedor

Casa Hufflepuff.

Hogwarts."

Buscaron con la mirada a Sofí, pero no la encontraron, luego recordaron que estaba sentada justo al lado de Theo y era donde se encontraba la mayor montaña de cartas, se apresuró a quitarlas de Sofí. La chica estaba mareada y con las manos en la cabeza, al mirarlos parpadeo varias veces.

-Me atacaron todas las cartas- dijo con la voz llorosa- Fue como si me sepultaran viva… ¿Por qué me ven así?-

-Mira- dijeron señalando la dirección de la carta.

Sofí de inmediato se sonrojo luego intento volverse a cubrir con el cumulo de cartas que seguro servirían como barrera entre ella y los que empezaban a acercarse. Los Pendragon se reunieron en un instante, casi una treintena de personas formando un circulo y enviando al alumnado lejos de ellos.

-Yo… Harry… es que el… y luego… pero no… y si… estoy…dios- decía Sofí sin saber dónde esconder la cabeza o como terminar una sola frase.

Mientras McGonagall enviaba a los curiosos lejos y los demás cuestionaban a una muy confundida y avergonzada Sofí, Hermione se concentró en la lectura de cartas. No pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver como muchas de ellas eran contratos matrimoniales, otros como eran documentos de demandas con el asunto "Usurpación de Apellido" y muchas que empezaban a humear.

-¡Vociferadores!-grito Ron al darse cuenta, aunque su chillido fue agudo.

Antes que comenzaran a hablar, Hermione movió la varita separando las que humearan, o cualquiera que tuviera un hechizo o maleficio encerrado. Que eran un gran montón. Luego digo - _Finite_ \- las cartas dejaron de desprender el humo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera tomar una continuo con un - _Ignus_ \- cada carta se incinero en una bola de fuego dejando mucha ceniza que se desapareció al instante.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Sofí ya más centrada al ver que Hermione acomodaba las cartas en diferentes pilas, según su contenido.

-Peticiones de matrimonio- dijo Hermione señalando la pila más grande- Demandas por tener el apellido Potter- la mediana- Cartas normales y corrientes- con la última era casi nada más dos o tres decenas de cartas.

-¿Ma…ma…matr...matrimonio y de...deman…demandas?-tartamudeo llevando sus manos a su boca y luciendo asustada-¿Por qué?-

-El primer seguro que quieren aprovecharse y los segundos son unos aprovechados- dijo Luna con las manos en la cadera con cara molesta y a lado de Sofí- No dejaremos que te tengan-

-Pero… son demandas. Yo no sé ni que hacer, no tengo dinero, un abogado o algo, seguro me meten en Azkaban- dijo Sofí tan pálida que parecía a punto de desmayarse.- ¡Y en cuanto al matrimonio, no estoy lista, no puedo ni cuidar de mi misma!-

-No exageres- dijo Daphne también al otro lado, evitando que la vieran los más curiosos del comedor, que aun intentaban pasar a McGonagall.- No dejaremos que te pase eso y los contratos solo los rechazaremos-

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Hermione levantándose con la mirada llena de furia porque reaccionara todo el mundo mágico de nuevo en contra de un Potter. -¿Quieres leerlas o solo rechazarlas?-

-No quiero- dijo de inmediato.

Agito la varita y la pila más grande se convirtieron en aviones de papel y se escribieron en sus alas "Rechazado", "No re enviar" y por si acaso adentro puso otra frase "Si retorna se demandara por acoso" y como un vendaval salieron por todos lados al exterior.

-¡Listo!- dijo Hermione viendo la segunda pila-¡En cuanto a las demandas hare que el banco anule todos los cargos y pidan una orden de remuneración por falsos y también que ponga una contra demanda a cada uno de ellos! ¡Ya verán!-gruño con tanta fuerza que los pocos que aun veían se giraron-Al terminar esto tendrás una fortuna propia por los perjurios en tu contra-

-¡Eso!- dijo Ron con un semblante casi igual al de Hermione- A una Potter no se le toca, sobre todo porque antes Pendragon les cortara el cuello. Y por qué seguramente Harry llegara y podrá a todos en su lugar y los que falten los mandara a la tumba-

-¡Señor Weasley!-dijo McGonagall al fin libre de poder hacer o decir algo.-Podrían explicarme, Por favor-

Con todos los Pendragon reunidos y la profesora McGonagall, relataron el que Harry enviara al banco una petición para adoptaran a Sofí como parte de su familia, y que Dumbledore y algunos miembros de la orden lo sabían. Al parecer McGonagall no, porque bufo ante la mención y Hermione estaba segura que le gritaría a Dumbledore en algún momento del día.

Colín se acercó en cuanto pudo, tomo a Sofí de un hombro y ella su mano, sin embargo durante la conversación, Hermione, miro a Sofí que intento mantenerse normal, pero todos se dieron cuenta que parecía muy nerviosa. Y cuando mencionaron los contratos matrimoniales, se aferró mucho más a Colín, haciendo que el chico le susurrara algo, y Sofí sonriera.

Luego de que muchos hicieran preguntas (que fueron contestadas lo mejor que se pudo) y de algunos cambiaran su semblante hacia Sofí, fue hora de continuar con sus vidas. O por lo menos intentarlo. McGonagall envió a los de grado menor a sus clases, pues la hora se acercaba y en el caso de Sofí la envió acompañada de Colín y algunos de sus compañeros de clases. Hermione entrego las treinta cartas para que las leyera con calma, esperando que fueran de conocidos o algún amigo queriendo enterarse de los grandes cambios en su vida.

Mientras se iba, escoltada para evitar problemas o que alguno le hiciera preguntas, se percató que buscaba la mano de Colín y aunque un poco taciturno, el entrelazo los dedos con la de ella.

Esperaba que fuera una buena señal o que por lo menos no hiriera a Sofí, porque estaba segura que Harry colgaría a Colín del lugar más alto que encontrara si llegaba a hacerla llorar.

Lo únicos que quedaron en el gran comedor fueron los de sexto curso. Ese año la distribución de los horarios era más complicada de lo habitual, porque previamente la profesora tenía que confirmar que todo el mundo había obtenido las notas necesarias en los TIMOS para continuar con los ÉXTASIS elegidos.

El caso de Neville era complicado; la redondeada cara del muchacho delataba una gran ansiedad mientras McGonagall repasaba su solicitud y luego consultaba los resultados de sus TIMOS.

-Herbología, de acuerdo -dijo por fin -La profesora Sprout se alegrará de volver a verte después del extraordinario que obtuviste en su TIMO. Y tienes un supera las expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que también puedes cursar esa asignatura. Pero el problema está en Transformaciones. Lo siento, Longbottom, pero un aceptable no basta para pasar al nivel de ÉXTASIS; no creo que pudieras seguir el ritmo de trabajo. - Neville agachó la cabeza, apretando su bolsillo donde estaba su nueva varita y la profesora lo miró a través de sus gafas cuadradas - Pero ¿Por qué te interesa tanto continuar con Transformaciones? -Preguntó - Siempre me ha parecido que esa asignatura no te gusta mucho.-

-No me gusta- dijo Neville sorprendiendo a la profesora- Pero… quisiera no defraudar a muchos de los que esperan que mejore y entre ellos están mis padres y mi abuela, pero al que menos quiero defraudar es a… Harry-

-¡Bah, bah! -dijo McGonagall dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas.-Recuerdo bien que tu padre no curso tampoco trasformaciones para EXTASIS, y sin lugar a dudas creo que a Harry no le importara. Siempre me comento que eras el mejor de todo Pendragon en Herbología. "Creo que será el mejor Herbologo si se lo propone" me comento con una mirada de convicción- las palabras crearon que Neville levantara la vista y sonriera un poco- Ya va siendo hora de que todos aprendan a saber que eres una persona extraordinaria y un mago más que talentoso. Sobre todo, después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio.- era la primera vez que la profesora le dedicaba un cumplido - Aun así, lo siento, Longbottom, pero no puedo aceptarte en mi clase de ÉXTASIS. Sin embargo, veo que has obtenido un supera las expectativas en Encantamientos. ¿Por qué no haces esos dos ÉXTASIS?-

-Mi abuela dice que es una asignatura demasiado fácil -murmuró el chico sonrojado.

La mirada de la profesora McGonagall cambio - Ya le escribiré yo unas líneas a Augusta recordándole que, si bien ella suspendió su TIMO de esa materia, no por eso la asignatura es una bobada.-

La profesora esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de Neville. Luego dio unos golpecitos con la punta de la varita en un horario en blanco y se lo entregó con la información de sus clases. A continuación se dirigió a Parvatil Patil, cuya primera pregunta fue si Firenze, el apuesto centauro, todavía enseñaba Adivinación. Sacando un bufido de Hermione que quería irse a su clases, pero parecía que McGonagall retrasaba la entrega de su horario. Y ya suponía el porqué.

-Este año, la profesora Trelawney y él se repartirán las clases -refunfuñó McGonagall- Las de sexto las dará la profesora Trelawney.- Cinco minutos más tarde, Parvatil se marchó a su clase de Adivinación con aire alicaído.

-Bueno, Weasley… -prosiguió la profesora, consultando sus anotaciones y volviéndose hacia Ron que parecía no importarle mucho irse a clases - Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Transformaciones… todo correcto. Permíteme decirte que estoy sorprendida por su avance desde su ingreso en Pendragon, veo un futuro grande para usted. Y ahora dime, ¿Por qué no has solicitado continuar estudiando Pociones? Creía que quería ser auror.-

Nunca lo había comentado Ron, y eso sorprendió a Hermione que esperaba otra cosa de su amigo.

-Lo es, pero el profesor no me aceptaran con un supera expectativas en el TIMO, profesora.- dijo Ron abriendo los ojos por tal cumplido.

-Ya, pero eso era cuando el profesor Snape daba la asignatura. En cambio, el profesor Slughorn no tiene inconveniente en aceptar alumnos que obtienen simples supera las expectativas en el TIMO. ¿Quieres seguir estudiando Pociones?-

-No quisiera…-dijo Ron sin mucha prisa- …pero si tengo que para ser auror, no tengo de otra. Pero no he comprado los libros, ni los ingredientes, ni nada…-

-No dudo que el profesor Slughorn te prestará lo que necesites. Muy bien, aquí tienes tu horario. Ah, por cierto: Como no está el capitán de Gryffindor he asignado a Alicia como la suplente y espero que se presente a los entrenamientos de quidditch y se entrene arduamente.-

Pasados unos quejidos de Ron, recibió autorización para estudiar las mismas asignaturas para ser auror, y luego fue el turno de Hermione. Siendo la última, eso le estaba cansando y pronto tendría que arreglarlo. Hermione recibió autorización para continuar estudiando Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones.

-Si tiene alguna traba en sus estudios, venga a mí y conseguiré el tiempo que le falte para que pueda pasar el EXTASIS de lenguaje Rúnico- dijo McGonagall emocionada como si fuera ella a recibir ese examen.-En cuanto a lo de la señorita L'angelo…-

-Potter- corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa.-Ahora es Potter-

-Cierto. La señorita Potter ¿Cree que necesitemos algunas medidas para su protección?-

-Por ahora, no, en Hogwarts estará a salvo- dijo Hermione con algo de prisa, la clase de Runas ya había comenzado y llegaría media hora tarde- Y creo que con los Pendragon cuidando de ella será más que suficiente, es más creo que ella es suficiente para poder encarar a cualquiera que la intente dañar. Estoy segura que solo una persona puede intentarle hacer daño real-

-¿Quién?-Pregunto la profesora algo preocupada.

-Draco, el odiaba a Harry y siempre me ha tratado mal. Sinceramente, Sofí sería una forma de lastimarnos a ambos- dijo Hermione mirando a la profesora seria- Creo que se complacería de que un Potter y… alguien como yo pudiera ser atacado-

-Dudo que intente algo- dijo McGonagall un poco bajo- Pero mantendré mi guardia alta con el señor Malfoy, espero que no sea verdad y podamos terminar el curso sin un solo altercado-

-Eso sería todo- dijo Hermione complacida por dentro, lo había logrado, la vista de la profesora McGonagall seguramente estaría en Draco y si algo veía o intuía algo, seguro se lo comentaría, y no tendría tanta tensión sobre de ella.

-Ten un buen curso- dijo McGonagall. Y sin más preámbulos salió disparada hacia su primera clase de Runas Antiguas. No sin antes ir por el uniforme y poner su ropa sucia a lado de una nota de agradecimiento para los elfos domésticos.

Llego lo suficientemente tarde a Runas que se disculpó con la profesora Bathsheda Babbling y se puso de inmediato a copiar lo que llevaban echo. Al finalizar la clase, la profesora le felicito por animarse a tomar un EXASIS tan difícil y extenso de inmediato. Luego le dijo que no se deprimiera si no lo pasaba, que ella se comprometía a ayudarla y enseñarle todo para que en un futuro lo lograra completar. Salió del salón cargada de pesados libros, rodando los ojos y exasperada porque desde antes de la prueba ya pensara que fallaría.

Encontró a Ron con la espalda contra la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras repasaba su horario con una sonrisa y con la mano de Daphne -¡Hermione!- dijo con alegría cuando la vio- ¡Tuvimos una hora libre! Y tenemos otra después del recreo y otra después de comer… -

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas- dijo Hermione junto a ellos.

-¿Y eso? No tenías más de un millar de libros que te dio Harry ¿Necesitabas más?-dijo Ron boquiabierto por todos los gruesos volúmenes de Runas.

-¡En Runas nos han puesto demasiados deberes! –dijo contenta de tener algo en que despejar su mente - ¡Una redacción de cuarenta centímetros y dos traducciones, y tengo que leerme todos esos libros para el miércoles!-

-No quiero ser tú- dijo Daphne.

-Ya me he leído más de la mitad de los libros y estoy segura de cómo acabar la redacción, en cuanto a las traducciones me servirán para el EXTASIS de runas- dijo Hermione parándose a su lado para esperar a que Snape abriera el aula- Espera y verás. El profesor Snape también nos pondrá un montón de trabajo.-

-No me preocupa mucho- dijo Ron por primera vez confiado ante una clase que diera Snape y lanzo el disco volador que mordió y rasgo el muro por donde pasara. Le regaño por utilizar lo confiscado a un alumno. Y no pudo creer que tuvo que confiscarlo por segunda vez en el día y a un prefecto.

Cuando nadie veía, descubrió el reloj biblioteca y guardo los libros. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula y Snape salió al pasillo. De inmediato se produjo silencio en la cola.

-Adentro -ordenó.

Hermione miró alrededor mientras entraba con sus compañeros en el aula. La estancia ya se hallaba impregnada de la personalidad de Snape: pese a que había velas encendidas, tenía un aspecto más sombrío que de costumbre porque las cortinas estaban corridas. De las paredes colgaban unos cuadros nuevos, la mayoría de los cuales representaban sujetos que sufrían y exhibían tremendas heridas o partes del cuerpo extrañamente deformadas. Los alumnos se sentaron en silencio, contemplando aquellos misteriosos y truculentos cuadros. La mira de Hermione busco a Draco, sin embargo no estaba y eso que Pansy estaba presente, pero se encontró con la mirada de Theo que giro la mirada en cuanto se encontró con la suya.

De verdad que necesitaba una plática con el chico.

-No he dicho que saquen los libros -dijo Snape al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa, de cara a los alumnos; Hermione dejó de tocar el reloj biblioteca en busca de un ejemplar de "Enfrentarse a lo indefinible" - Quiero hablar con ustedes y quiero que me presten la mayor atención.-

Recorrió con sus negros ojos las caras de los alumnos y se detuvo en la de Hermione una milésima de segundo, lanzando una mirada llena de frialdad, más que en las demás.

-Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora han tenido cinco profesores de esta asignatura.-

-Hemos tenido cinco en conciso- dijo Hermione tanteando el terreno, para ver como reaccionaria después de su discusión nocturna.

Gruño pero no hizo nada más, como regañarla, lo cual hizo que todos la miraran como si hubiera enfrentado al mismo demonio y vivido para contarlo.

-Naturalmente, todos esos maestros habrán tenido sus propios métodos y sus propias prioridades. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión que eso ha creado, me sorprende que tantos de ustedes hayan aprobado el TIMO de esta asignatura. Y aún me sorprendería más que aprobaran el ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil- No pudo evitar pensar que por lo único que pasarían esa materia con Snape seria por haber aprendido los métodos de Harry. El profesor, empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz. - Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otras dos aún más fieras e inteligentes que la anterior. Están combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.-

-"Claro que la magia es aún más extensa y variada, si se sabe utilizar todas tus herramientas bien, puedes cortar la cabeza y de inmediato quemar el muñón para prevenir que crezcan dos cabezas más" - menciono Hermione a todo pulmón, recordando la frase de la cual se basaba Snape- "El arte de la luz en las oscuridad" ¿No profesor? Escrito por "Tsuna Seisa", lamentablemente fue sacado de las librerías por contener cosas demasiado explicitas para su venta-

-¿Cómo es que sabe eso si fue prohibida su venta?-pregunto Snape dándole la espalda y avanzando a su escritorio.

-Solo he leído reseñas y supongo que la misma introducción que usted- mintió Hermione regalándole una sínica sonrisa. Sobre todo para que entendiera que no lo dejaría salirse con la suya en ningún momento.

El profesor se sentó y apretó los labios con una fuerza que los dejo blancos, luego abrió la boca y subió la voz- Continuando. Por lo tanto…- La boca de todos estaba abierta, mientras ella apoyaba el brazo en la mesa y su cara en su mano, parecía que su anterior platica estaba frenándolo de enfrentarla cara a cara-Sus defensas deben ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretenden anular. Estos cuadros -añadió, señalándolos mientras cada alumno intentaba no verlos. -Ofrecen una acertada representación de los poderes de los magos tenebrosos. En éste, por ejemplo, se puede observar la maldición cruciatus - era una bruja que gritaba de dolor y eso fue suficiente para un nueva ganas de interrumpir surgieran y no se aguantaría.

-No es necesario que lo muestre- dijo Hermione con voz furiosa, atrayendo la atención incluso de Snape- Ya lo hemos visto en persona, ¿Acaso no lo recuerda?- Snape bajo la vista ante sus ojos- Harry recibió un cruciatus en pleno torneo de los tres magos, cada alumno y profesor lo vio-

-Pero él no gritaba- dijo Ron con una mirada dura igual que la de su novia, y Neville.-Ese testarudo… siempre aguantando a pesar de que le callera el mundo-

Los ignoro y continuo - En este otro, un hombre recibe el beso de un dementor - era un mago con la mirada extraviada, acurrucado en el suelo y pegado a una pared - y aquí vemos el resultado del ataque de un inferius -era una masa ensangrentada, tirada en el suelo.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que han visto un inferius?-preguntó Parvati Patil con voz chillona- ¿Es verdad que los está utilizando?-

-El Señor Tenebroso utilizó inferí en el pasado- respondió Snape - y eso significa que deberíais deducir que puede volver a servirse de ellos.-

-De cualquier atrocidad, o criatura aborrecible que les pase por la cabeza la utilizara- dijo Hermione ahora mirando uno de los cuatros, le atraía la atención porque lucia como si lo hubieran torturado por semanas y esa misma imagen le recordó su sueño de Harry, su cuerpo estaba tan dañado y golpeado.- No le importará nada, un ser que mata o no le importa la muerte de un bebe es un alma negra que no conoce el amor o por lo menos no el amor verdadero-

El silencio fue llenado con los pasos de Snape que al fin decidió encararla.

-Deje de interrumpir- pidió con un tono casi igual al del día anterior, lleno de ira.

-Acaso miento ¿Profesor?- susurro Hermione, pero fue escuchado por todos.

Rechino los dientes y una vez más la ignoro

-Veamos… Echó a andar por el otro lado del aula hacia su mesa, y una vez más la clase entera lo observó desplazarse con su negra túnica ondeando - Creo que son novatos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de esos hechizos?-

Hermione levantó la mano con decisión. Snape se tomó su tiempo y, tras mirar a los demás para asegurarse de que no tenía alternativa, dijo con tono harto: - Muy bien. ¿Señorita Granger?-

-Tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea...-

-Una respuesta calcada casi palabra por palabra del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, sexto curso…-repuso Snape con desdén y una ligera mueca de triunfo.

-¡Si me permitiera acabar, daría una respuesta más completa!-dijo Hermione levantándose con tranquilidad, la mirada de todos estaba sobre de ella- La ventaja momentánea no solo es lo que hace que tengas esa ventaja, también acortas el tiempo de acción/reacción y puedes concentrarte en varios hechizos a la vez, y no solo uno por uno. La desventaja es que no muchos logran hacerlo por el nivel de magia que requiere-

-Correcta en lo esencial.- gruño al ver que no cedería Hermione -Sí, quienes aprenden a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento de sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por supuesto; es una cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental, de la que algunos… -una vez más su mirada se cruzaron, y con malicia en cada letra susurro - carecen.- El profesor saco su varita y se dispuso a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

{Expeliarmus} pensó Hermione concentrando su magia.

La varita de Snape salto de su mano, se elevó hasta el techo y cayó al suelo, estaba callado. Y de paso abría la boca. Hermione se sentó con fuerza y bufo, eso no era tan difícil después de que en la mañana vaciara su magia para terminar la varita de Neville, sobre todo al ser compleja y que requería del total control de su magia. Escucho como el profesor trago y luego recogió su varita, como si hubiera solo resbalado de sus dedos.

-Ahora -continuó Snape -Los colocaré por parejas. Uno de ustedes intentará embrujar al otro, pero sin hablar, y el otro tratará de repeler el embrujo, también en silencio.- Con un movimiento brusco de la varita, la tiza se movió a toda prisa escribiendo los grupos- Pueden empezar-

Aunque Snape no lo sabía, el curso anterior Hermione y Harry habían platicado extensamente sobre los encantamientos sin varita y no verbales. Varias veces los intentaron y aunque no tuvieron el tiempo de aprender mucho lograron llegar a un punto en que los podían utilizar una o dos veces de diez intentos. Lo interesante fue que en esa clase estaba segura que podría ser diferente, después de todo ahora con más entrenamiento y con un mayor control de magia, no veía que le fuera a costar más de un par de horas lograr controlar un hechizo escudo.

Así pues, los alumnos pusieron manos a la obra. Muchos optaron por hacer trampas y pronunciaban el conjuro quedamente en lugar de a viva voz. Como era de esperar, al cabo de veinte minutos Hermione consiguió repeler en completo silencio el embrujo piernas de gelatina que Neville había salido después de casi diez minutos intentándolo, una proeza que sin duda le habría valido veinte puntos para Gryffindor con cualquier profesor razonable. Snape lo ignoró olímpicamente. Éste, que parecía más que nunca un murciélago gigante, pasó entre Ron y Theo se detuvo para observar cómo los dos amigos se empleaban a fondo en la tarea que les había impuesto.

El turno de Neville de convocar un escudo fue más largo, ya que no lograba hacerlo. Con los labios apretados para no caer en la tentación de pronunciar el conjuro, intentaba con determinación, creando a cada rato una pequeña chispa de magia, Hermione rodaba la varita, esperando y preparada para crear el escudo y no herir a Neville, pero el embrujo no parecía que fuera a salir.

-Patético, Longbottom -sentenció Snape al cabo de un rato - Aparta, deja que te enseñe…-

El profesor sacudió su varita en dirección a Hermione tan deprisa que reaccionó de manera instintiva y, olvidando que estaban practicando hechizos no verbales, gritó:

-¡ _Protego_! – y como Harry le enseño no pensar mucho en una batalla lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue un -¡ _Desmaius_!-

Su encantamiento fue directo a la cara de Snape que apenas le dio tiempo de convocar un escudo, se tambaleo y se golpeó contra un pupitre. La clase en pleno se había dado la vuelta y vio cómo Snape se incorporaba, con el entrecejo fruncido y la sien sangrante.

-¿Te suena por casualidad que haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Granger?-pregunto Snape tronando sus nudillos por la fuerza con que apretaba la varita.

-Claro, pero fue un reflejo ante una amenaza- dijo Hermione recogiendo su pelo y lo acomodo en su oreja, preparada para otra tanda de hechizos.-Fue muy repentino, profesor-

-¿Fue repentino?- se burló- Debe estar preparada para tod…-

Impulsivamente, algo pegado por Harry, lanzo un hechizo inofensivo a Snape que roso su pelo y envió algunos de su cabello al aire. Algunos gimieron del asombro, otros gritaron al ver la cara de furia de que puso el profesor. Nadie se movió hasta que los cabellos del profesor terminaron en el suelo.

Un hechizo fue a ella, giro su cuerpo de lado y lo dejo pasar, su túnica recibió un gran agujero pero ella estaba ilesa. {Incarcerus} Las cadenas salieron tan rápido que apenas pudo protegerse Snape, sobre todo cuando de la varita de Ron, Daphne, Neville y Theo salían más cadenas. No supo cómo, sin embargo las cadenas serpenteaban alrededor buscando un punto de ruptura para atrapar al profesor. Varios alumnos soltaron grititos de asombro.

El profesor, tenía un encantamiento escudo bastante potente que evitaba que fuera apresado.

-Déjenlo- dijo Hermione retirado su encantamiento, al segundo fue liberado de la opresión de las demás cadenas.

-¡Castigados! Los espero en mi despacho el sábado después de cenar - dictaminó Snape escupiendo saliva por la rabia que sentía -No acepto insolencias de nadie. Ni siquiera de la "Diva guerrera".-

-Usted fue el que dijo que uno debía estar preparado para todo- dijo Hermione con sus ojos fijos en su posible adversario -Si no predica con el ejemplo ¿Cómo puede ser buen profesor?-

-Señorita, si no se dio cuenta, me ataco primero- dijo Snape avanzado, antes de darse cuenta tenia a Theo y Neville de su lado izquierdo, a Ron y Daphne del derecho y todos apuntando directo al profesor.

-Profesor mi hechizo solo fue un _rictussempra_ , una pequeña risa no mata a nadie- dijo Hermione bajando las varitas de sus amigos- Pero un _Diffindo_ , eso seguro puede desmembrar a alguien- señalo el pupitre que recibió el hechizo de lleno. Estaba cortado y dejaba ver que no serviría más.-Acepto mi error, no debí atacarlo- convoco su mochila y las de sus compañeros sin una sola palabra.-Pero creo que debería controlar su temperamento-

La campana toco a tiempo y los seis salieron con tranquilidad y con la mirada del profesor siguiéndolos. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista y oídos de todos y caminando al patio. Dejaron salir sus pensares.

-¡Ha sido genial, Hermione! -la felicitó Ron entusiasmado.

-No debió de atacarte en primer lugar -gruño Daphne mirando feo a Theo que estaba muy pegado a Hermione, lo cual la incomodaba e intentaba poner distancia- ¿Crees que Dumbledore o McGonagall se entere lo que ha pasado?-

-¡Si no se enteran para antes del almuerzo me como mi mimbulus mimbletonia!- dijo Neville avanzando a zancadas sonoras, estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Eso espero ¡Ya que si no le ponen en su lugar, puede que me expulsen por mandarlo a San Mungo! ¿Cómo se atreve a tacarte enfrente de todos?- Theo medio gritaba todo eso y atraía la atención más de lo que querían, -Tuve que soportar bastante para no lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, ¿Por qué no utiliza a otro conejillo de Indias, que no seas tú? ¿Y a qué juega Dumbledore? ¿Por qué le deja enseñar Defensa? ¿Han oído cómo hablaba de las artes oscuras? ¡Le encantan! Todo ese rollo de algo indestructible…-

-Calla que estas armando mucho alboroto- dijo Daphne dándole un zape para que se calmara.

-Tiene razón- dijo Hermione, frenaron en seco y por poco ella ni se da cuenta.

-¿En qué?-preguntaron.

-En lo las artes oscuras. Recuerdan cuando nos contaba Harry lo que uno siente cuando se enfrenta a Voldemort. Decía que no bastaba con memorizar un montón de hechizos y lanzarlos, porque en esas circunstancias lo único que te separaba de la muerte era tu propio cerebro o tus agallas. Un segundo e incluso una acción puede salvarte o destruirte ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que decía Snape? ¿Que lo que cuenta es el valor y el ingenio?-

-Como discutir con una geniecito que se sabe un libro que está prohibido- dijo Ron despeinándola con ambas manos-Solo dime si Harry te lo permitió, porque parece que contenía cosas horribles…-

No pudo ganarle e intentar evitar que revolviera, su ya re por si revuelto, cabello. Pero le piso el pie con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo chillar de dolor y saltar en solo pie intentando sobrar el otro.

-Por idiota- dijeron Neville y Theo.

-Dios, ni a mí se me ocurriría hacerle eso- dijo Daphne intentando ayudarlo.- Pero bueno, tú tienes antigüedad recibiendo sus maltratos, ya debes estar acostumbrado-

-¡Daphne!-se quejó Hermione al tiempo que intentaba deshacer los nudos que creo al alborotar su cabello - ¡Él se lo gano!-

-Yo no dije que no lo merecía- dijo Daphne sosteniendo a un Ron que parecía no poder apoyar el pie sin sentir dolor- Solo que mi novio es un poco…-

-¡Pero ¿Por qué tan agresiva?!-reclamo Ron cuando se recuperó del dolor, pero como contestación recibió otra mirada de Hermione, dando entender que estaba a punto de volver a utilizar toda su fuerza contra él.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny corriendo a donde estaban. Con un rollo de pergamino bien envuelto en su mano. -Esto es para ti - jadeaba de la carrera -¡Me lo dio el profesor Dumbledore para ti!-

-¿Qué hace paseándose por los pasillos?-pregunto Hermione extrañada, por lo general se la pasaba en su despacho trabajando o resolviendo problemas escolares ¿Cuáles? No lo sabía ni ella.

-Me dijo que te estaba buscando, y mientras estaba comentando algo de unas "Pay de galleta" escuchamos algo de un motín en la clase del profesor Snape y salió directo al salón para enterarse de todo-dijo Ginny extendiendo el rollo-Escribió esta nota para ti-

Se amontonaron para leer la nota. La pulcra y estilizada caligrafía en la hoja de pergamino le era conocida, el curso anterior recibió tantas notas de Dumbledore que se acostumbró a verla. Y también a saber que siempre se trataba de quererla convencer de algo. En ese entonces, que le dijera todo lo que le pasara a Harry, lo cual nunca hizo, y no se sentía orgullosa pero más de la mitad de veces le mintió ¿Qué quería ahora?

"Estimada Hermione:

Me gustaría poder reunirme con usted para ayudarla en su estudio de la Lengua Rúnica este sábado. Por favor, ven a mi despacho después de cenar. Espero que encuentre interesante lo que tengo que decirle.

Atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore

P.D.: Me encantan las píldoras ácidas."

-¿Que le encantan las píldoras ácidas? -se extrañó Ron, tras leer el mensaje por encima de su hombro.

-Dulces, siempre dulces- dijo Hermione restregándose la cara con una mano, ese director no tenía mucho sentido común y ahora que lo pensaba porque incluso incluyo su nombre, no es como si Ginny no fuera a decirle de quien era- Es la contraseña para que pueda pasar la gárgola que vigila la entrada de su despacho ¡Ja! ¡Esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Snape! ¡No podré ir a cumplir el castigo!-

-No es justo- dijo Daphne haciendo una rabieta- ¡¿Por qué nosotros sí?!-

-No eres importante- contesto Neville bromeando, algo nuevo y que refrescaba su imagen, pero recibiendo un golpe en su hombro, de parte de la rubia.

Sus amigos estuvieron todo el recreo especulando sobre lo que Dumbledore le enseñaría a Hermione. Mientras Theo y Ron creían que sería algo como una forma de pasarlo más fácil, o algunas formas de hacer trampa. Daphne y Neville argumentaron que lo más seguro es que fuera para otra cosa y que solo quería consultar algo con ella, siendo la más lista de todo Hogwarts. Ella creía que estaba considerándola mucho más importante de lo que creía. Solo saco su diccionario de Runas, se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol y dedico su tiempo a continuar con el estudio.

Después del recreo, Hermione se marchó a su clase de Aritmancia y los demás regresaron a la sala común de cada uno para trabajar los deberes que dejo Snape, tenían dos horas libres. Al salir de su clase se encontraba con más trabajo, otros dos libros y un nuevo comentario, esta vez de la profesora Sinistra, y de nuevo sobre su EXTASIS de lenguaje Rúnico. Parecía que los chimes se expandían como un Occammy queriendo ocupar un aeropuerto completo. Estaba por reunirse con Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando recordó que tenía que hacer algo tan importante como los deberes, bastante lo había aplazado y no dejaría pasar otro día.

Guardo los dos libros en la biblioteca infinita, y salió del castillo, dirigiéndose a la entrada del colegio, esperando encontrar en los límites a Tonks. Al contrario, encontró la verja que separaba los límites completamente despejados y sin que nadie la vigilara, recorrió un poco la orilla esperando toparse con la aurora, mas solo se topó con que parecía que nadie vigilara nada. Y lo más curioso es que tampoco sentía presencias mágicas cerca. Seguro estaban vigilando desde algún otro lugar, donde no podría detectarlos.

Se preguntó qué forma seria la mejor para contactarla. Luego recordó la noche anterior, estiro la varita y pensó claramente {¿Podría verte en la entrada de Hogwarts? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo. _Expecto Patonum_ }

Solo salió humo plateado de la punta de su varia, nada poderosa y muy lamentable reconoció Hermione. Intento recordar el momento más alegre que tenía, solo le venían imágenes desoladas, donde se encontraba preocupada, o estudiando (para variar). Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado, ¿Acaso no podía tener un pensamiento feliz? Bajo la varita, apretando los dientes por la frustración. Intento olvidarse de todo para encontrar un recuerdo, solo uno.

La sensación de que tenía alguien por la espalda apareció, solo que no podía apreciar que fuera una presencia con malas intenciones o mágica, y se relajó al escuchar como su corazón palpitaba con tranquilidad.

"Recuerda tu momento más feliz" susurro en su oído, le parecía incluso que ya no podía recordar la voz de Harry, pero ahí estaba, como si de verdad se lo susurrara en ese momento.

"No sé cuál sea" respondió su voz, una más alegre que la que usaba en esos días "Tengo muchos"

Entonces supo que era uno de sus recuerdos, un recuerdo que estaba reviviendo, reviviendo el momento que Harry le enseño a convocar un Patronus corpóreo y donde sus dos dragones plateados se encontraron.

"Escoge el que quieras" continúo susurrando Harry y claramente sintió su brazo cruzando por su pecho y pegándola al cuerpo de él. Era cálido, lo más cálido que sintió desde que se fue.

"No me decido" dijo ella misma intento tomar sus mano o solo tocar su brazo, pero solo logró aferrar el aire y la tela de su suéter sobre su corazón.

El calor corporal de Harry apenas era perceptible, con cada palpitación de su corazón lo sentía más lejos, más doloroso y ella más desesperada por que continuara la sensación. Aunque lo seguía sintiendo vivo, sentía su corazón palpitar al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

"¿Y en las vacaciones?" pregunto su voz con tanta alegría, una alegría que en ese momento no conocía, sus ojos ardían por intentar no dejar escapar las lágrimas que presionaban por salir.

"Fueron tus ojos" susurro la dulce voz de su novio, de una forma que paro todo dolor e hizo se quedara en blanco "El color miel, solamente tus hermosos ojos"

Desapareció toda sensación, pero Hermione seguía parada con los ojos cerrados, su memoria estaba formando una imagen clara y sonrió. Al abrir los ojos supo que el idiota de su novio, una vez más, la ayudo sin siquiera estar presente. Intento otra vez convocar el Patronus, ahora recordando con claridad los dos orbes esmeraldas que tenía Harry por ojos.

El dragón plateado desplego las alas (agitando toda la vegetación de alrededor), mientras rugía con toda su fuerza creando vibraciones en la reja y protección mágica. Luego alzo el vuelo, y se perdió en la altura.

Se dejó caer con la espalda contra la reja, desprendió su guardapelo y abrió para ver la imagen que tenía adentro. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso, y solo por ese corto tiempo de paz dejo de pensar en Voldemort, en Pendragon, en Hogwarts o cualquier otra cosa, solo con la imagen de un Harry sonriente y abrazándola. Desde que la vio un día después de la desaparición de Harry, se negó a volverla a ver, y no es que no quisiera ver la foto con su novio. Solo que contrastar a los antiguos Harry y Hermione, con sus actuales, ahora, tenían un mundo separándolos. Y de solo pensarlo su corazón parecía desgarrarse.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto la voz de Tonks muy alterada, corría con velocidad a donde ella estaba, con varita en mano y mirando alrededor-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién fe el que te hizo daño? Iremos directamente con Dumbledore y…-

No entendía a qué se refería. Sintió la cara completamente empapada y como lloraba sin saberlo.

-No es nada- dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe, dándole la espalda y limpiándose, con la túnica, las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una llorona? Se preguntaba mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Cómo que nada?-pregunto Tonks tomándola de los hombros y girándola, alzo su túnica y mostrando el rasgón que tenía. El que creo Snape.- ¡¿Quién te ataco?!-

-No fue… nadie importante- dijo Hermione para no armar más revuelo, sobre todo cuando seguramente recibiría una charla de McGonagall y Dumbledore bastante larga o por lo menos queriendo que explicara lo que paso en el aula -Eso fue hace mucho rato y vine por otras cosas-

-En tu mensaje tenías una voz de urgencia- dijo Tonks abrazándola, intento oponer resistencia, claro que en ese momento no se sentía capas ni de moverse ella misma.- ¿Qué pasa?... es por… ¿Harry?-

-No… esto no era por Harry. El llanto… tal vez- dijo aferrándose a la aurora, sobre todo porque no la soltaba- Pero vine a verte por otra razón y… odio que no esté aquí-

-Lo se.- dijo Tonks separándose y regalándole una sonrisa-Pero debes estar tranquila, estaría furioso con todo el mundo por no decirte que está bien y que pronto regresara para estar contigo-

Se quedaron paradas un rato, intentando controlarse, sobre todo Hermione que no quería regresar a Hogwarts en tal condición. Pasado un tiempo y más calmadas comenzaron a caminar por el lugar. Más que nada para no estar solo paradas viéndose una a la otra.

-Quería preguntarte sobre una magia que estoy investigando- comento Hermione sacando su cuaderno de campo- ¿Quiero saber tu opinión?-

-¿Por qué la mía?-pregunto Tonks tomando el cuaderno, aunque lucia completamente desconcertada.

-Porque si voy a hacer esto… necesito tu ayuda-dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Metamorforanimago? Eso suena…- Abrió la boca al abrir la primera página-…no parece a nada que antes escuchara-

Estiro el libro señalando la ilustración que coloco como primera página. Era de una persona transformándose a un animal, luego a otro y otro, para terminar regresando a ser un humano.

-Simplemente no creo que uno pueda cambiar su forma animago de esta forma- dijo Tonks con una mueca extraña.

-No, lo admito- dijo Hermione mirándola- Pero no quiero que algún animago cambie su forma, quiero que un Metamorfomago se vuelva un animago-

-No entiendo- dijo Tonks continuando revisando las hojas de su cuaderno.

-Es muy simple, un animago puede convertirse en animal porque todos tenemos una conexión con la naturaleza, sin embargo no la escogemos, nacimos con ella- dijo Hermione - En cambio un Metamorfomago nace con la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia e incluso pueden trasformar algunas partes de su cuerpo en partes de animales o ¿no?-

-Sí, claro, y es muy difícil. Pero nunca he logrado transformarme en una animal- dijo Tonks trasformando su mano en una ala con plumas- Esto es a lo mucho que puedo hacer, si intento transformarme más solo logro hacerme daño-

-Eso es porque tu espíritu animal no está definido- dijo Hermione más animada por el cambio tan asombroso que le mostro- Puedes cambiar tu aspecto concentrándote en los cambios y luego sucede sin darte cuenta, al contrario que los animago deben visualizar su forma y por ultimo desear cambiar. No es tan diferente y al mismo tiempo cada uno tiene sus propias complicaciones, sus métodos y naturaleza-

-Aun así no me veo haciendo todo el ritual para hacerme animago- dijo Tonks continuando con las notas- Veo que te informaste muy bien de ambos casos, pero aun no comprendo… como quieres que alguien que nace para cambiar su aspecto, se modifique para cambiar entre animales. No sé si exista alguna documentación de un Metamorfomago que se volviera animago-

-Existieron dos- dijo Hermione poniéndose a su lado, pasando las hojas y señalando la parte que necesitaba que viera- El más reciente, según tengo entendido, tenía la misma duda y lo intento. Pero el ritual común y corriente no funciono. Intento varias veces y jamás logro cambiar a algún animal, es más, perdió parte de su capacidad de cambiar su aspecto-

-Entonces es imposible- dijo Tonks, luego miro su notas y lucio asombrada- ¿Cómo que el primero lo logro? Es una locura…- paso la página pero se encontró con una serie de runas en las que Hermione estaba trabajando-… Ni siquiera tienes documentación del caso más antiguo-

-Bueno… solo es una historia- dijo Hermione mordiendo su uña por el nervio de comentarlo abiertamente- Uno de los más antiguos magos era capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal que quisiera y fue reconocido por todo el mundo-

-¿Y quién era? Tal vez su familia tenga algún documento de ello y podremos encontrar alguna pista- dijo Tonks viéndola directamente, con un poco de ánimo.

-Merlín- susurro Hermione regresando a mirar adelante.

-¿Quién?-

-Merlín- repitió.

-¿Te estas basando en un mito?-pregunto Tonks tan sorprendida que su cabello cambio a un color rubio intenso, no lo quedaba con su rostro.

-¡Si y no!-dijo Hermione frenando cerca de Hogwarts, su clase de pociones comenzaría pronto.- ¡Me baso en que se ha escuchado de ese tema, y no una sino varias veces, por lo tanto alguna parte del relato es cierta, por muy pequeña que sea!-

-Digamos que es cierta- concordó Tonks cruzando las manos sobre su pecho-¿Cómo piensas hacer que me convierta en una… Metamorforanimago? … estoy segura que es un proceso experimental que no aprobaría el ministerio-

-No entiendes- dijo Hermione decidida- Quien se convertirá en una Metamorforanimago seré yo-

-¿Harry te contagio el ser temerario y la locura o qué?-pregunto Tonks alterada- Tú no eres una Metamorfomago, ni una animago, no cumples con alguno de los dos….-

-Exacto- dijo Hermione con la mirada más clara y con una sonrisa- No tengo limitantes de ninguno de los dos aspectos, y por lo mismo puedo aprender a serlo.- Tonks abrió la boca tanto y dio dos pasos atrás que ella chasqueo la lengua -Deja explico. Como naciste con esa habilidad, deduzco que es algo que tu cuerpo hace naturalmente, no tienes que hacer nada más que concentrarte y ya, entonces podemos aislarlo con unos exámenes de tu cuerpo e incluso solo de tu sangre. Y para transformarme, modifique el ritual de animago e incluiré en el proceso la habilidad aislada para que cuando termine…-

-Espera… espera…por que no entiendo nada- Le extendió el cuaderno de campo y le miro con preocupación-… Sé que eres lista y todo eso. Pero estas hablando de algo que requeriría una investigación de años o décadas y luego para implementarlo en "alguien", tendrías que probarlo en sujetos que estén dispuestos a intentarlo-

-Pero eso ya lo he hecho- dijo Hermione señalando su cuaderno- No fue idea mía, es una idea que fue investigada y escrita por otra persona, yo solo tome su diario e investigue con los métodos modernos. Estoy segura que funcionara en más de un ochenta por ciento. Pero necesito ayuda de dos personas. Una eres tu como Metamorfomago y la otra es la profesora McGonagall como animago. Si nos unimos las tres, estoy segura que podemos crear esta nueva magia-

-¿Qué te dijo McGonagall de esto?-pregunto Tonks un poco menos a la defensiva.

-Aun no hablo esto con ella- dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca.-Esperaba primero saber tu respuesta para luego ir con ella. ¿Qué opinas?-

-No lo sé- dijo Tonks mirando el colegio- Quieres crear algo increíble, lo entiendo y también el que si esto se logra… abriríamos una rama completamente diferente en cuanto a trasformaciones humano a animal y viceversa… pero…- en su mirada se vio el miedo-… estaríamos exponiendo a un peligro increíblemente alto a cualquiera que lo intentara primero. Y por lo que veo tú quieres ser la primera-

-¿Quién más puede ser?-pregunto Hermione bajando la mirada- No sé quién se animaría a hacerlo antes de Navidad-

-¿Antes de navidad? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Tonks abriendo mucho más los ojos, casi al punto que parecía caricatura japonesa.

-Solo es una fecha cualquiera- murmuro mientras apretaba el cuaderno de campo con fuerza.

Pasaron unos momentos y escucharon el débil timbre que replico dentro del castillo, marcando el fin de las clase y el comenzó de otra.

-¿Me ayudarías? Por favor- pregunto Hermione como último recurso.

-Mira, hagamos esto- dijo Tonks incomoda- Habla con la profesora McGonagall, que revise todo eso que yo no entiendo y si acepta ella… te ayudare-

Valla que estaba tomando un nueva imagen de Tonks, no esperaba que se negara y tampoco que pidiera primero el que le dijera a McGonagall, sin embargo acepto que era lo mejor. Agradeció esa pequeña oportunidad, y luego de que se despidiera fue directamente a la clase de dos horas de Pociones que tenían esa tarde.

Mientras caminaba de regreso se encontró a Ron y Daphne. No comento nada de lo que tenía planeado y menos cuando todo podría ser nada más que una idea grandiosa, pero no realizable. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, comprobaron que tan sólo una docena de alumnos iban a cursar el nivel de EXTASIS. Cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw (dos Pendragon), tres de Hufflepuff (los tres Pendragon), seis de Slytherin (Daphne y Theo entre ellos) incluidos Crabbe y Goyle que apenas alcanzaron la nota mínima, Ron y Hermione.

-Buenas tardes, Maestra- dijo Ernie inclinándose con solemnidad ante Hermione, le tendió la mano y la beso. Como siempre que la veía, aunque en ese momento no estaba de ánimo para regañarle y decirle que no era necesario hacerlo.

-No he podido saludarla como se debe antes de las clases- dijo Ernie con sus otros dos compañeros también saludando de la misma forma, en el caso de Hannah dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Despues de la sorpresa de lady Potter y de su tan aclamada clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura. Eh escuchado que ha colocado en su lugar al profesor Snape, me alegra que Pendragon, sobre todo los veteranos, sepamos que contamos con que Harry dejo a una persona capaz a cargo.-

-¿Qué soy yo para los Pendragon?-pregunto Ron rascándose el brazo.- Solo el conserje o ¿Qué?-

-En lo absoluto, pero no me negaras Ron, que Hermione supera a todos en cualquier ramo que se le presente y por lo tanto es la más cualificada para dirigirnos- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa, además de agitar la mano para quitar peso al asunto.

-Hablado de nuestro maestro… quisiera ofrecer mis condolencias por la pérdida tan grande que aún no logramos comprender- dijo Ernie bajando la cabeza al igual que Hannah y su compañero.- De verdad lamentamos el que Harry ya no nos acompañe-

-Levanten la cabeza- dijo Hermione autoritaria- Y no repitan que está muerto-

-Es muy difícil, incluso para nosotros…-comenzó Hannah con los ojos un poco cristalinos.

-Los demás pueden decirlo- dijo Hermione respirando para tranquilizarse, bastante lloro en la tarde- Los Pendragon no tienen que ni pensarlo… regresara. Y no digan nada más-

Abrieron la boca y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, luego asintieron con fervor. Su semblante cambio y aunque Hannah soltó algunas lágrimas, parecía que estaban queriendo quedarse solos para celebrar a lo grande. Apenas habían respondido con un breve "Bien" cuando se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y la barriga de Slughorn salió por ella. Mientras los alumnos entraban en fila en el aula, el enorme bigote de morsa de Slughorn se curvó hacia arriba debido a la radiante sonrisa del profesor, quien saludó con especial entusiasmo a Hermione y Zabini.

La mazmorra ya estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores, lo cual sorprendió a los alumnos. Todos olfatearon con interés al pasar por delante de unos grandes y burbujeantes calderos. El olor que llegaba a Hermione fue interesante, sobre todo porque se sintió de inmediato adormilada y sonrió. Los que no pertenecían a Pendragon se desperdigaron sentándose separados por casas. Los Pendragon vieron eso de mala forma, entre Ron y Ernie alzaron y juntaron un par de mesas, se colocaron todos en los lugares para poder estar más unidos.

Hermione despertó un poco de su letargo, el olor lo reconoció y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana mientras la mayoría admiraban un caldero dorado. Rezumaba con uno de los aromas más seductores que le impulsaban a volver a echarse a llorar, mas no lo hizo recordando cómo se sintió en la tarde. Aunque solo fue un recuerdo, se sintió amada. El olor de libros y pergamino nuevo, pasto recién cortado y bosque, y sobre todo eso…a Harry, reconocería su aroma donde fuera. Claro que había un ligero olor a sudor y eso era porque Harry siempre llegaba a su habitación, de la sala de los menesteres, sudando y lleno de golpes o cortadas de sus entrenamientos.

Ahora que veía su primer día, supo que no sería nada fácil estar en Hogwarts. En cada lugar parecía que encontraría un recuerdo y en cada momento le recordaba la presencia de Harry.

Se dio cuenta que Theo la miraba y luego al caldero, Ron sin embargo se relamía los labios mirando a su Novia y el estómago le gruñía un poco, Daphne miraba a Ron embobada. En cuanto a los demás Pendragon… no sabía descifrarlos tan bien como hubiera hecho su prometido.

De verdad necesitaba aclarar el asunto con Theo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien - dijo Slughorn, cuyo colosal contorno oscilaba detrás de las diversas nubes de vapor - Sacar las balanzas y el material de pociones, y no olvidéis los ejemplares de Elaboración de opciones avanzadas…-

-Señor… -dijo Ron levantando la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, señor Werley?

-Weasley -gruño- No tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada…-

-¡Ah, sí! Ya me lo ha comentado la profesora McGonagall. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Hoy pueden utilizar los ingredientes del armario de material, y estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguna balanza. Además, aquí hay unos libros de texto de otros años que servirán hasta que puedas escribir a Flourish y Blotts…-

Slughorn se dirigió hacia un armario que había en un rincón y, tras hurgar en él, regresó con un ejemplar viejo de Elaboración de opciones avanzadas, de Libatius Borage, que entregó a Ron junto con una balanza.

-Muy bien - dijo, y regresó al fondo de la clase hinchando el pecho, ya muy abultado, hasta tal punto que los botones del chaleco amenazaron con desprendérsele- He preparado algunas opciones para que les den un vistazo. Es de esas cosas que deberíais poder hacer cuando realicen y terminan los ÉXTASIS. Seguro que habrán oído hablar de ellas, aunque nunca preparan alguna. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es ésta?- Señaló el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin.

En el cacharro hervía un líquido que parecía agua normal y corriente. Como si fueran uno, los Pendragon levantaron las manos, sobretodo Daphne que parecía querer saltar para que la viera. Pero Slughorn señaló a Hermione.

-Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad -contestó Hermione regresando la mirada a la ventana, sus ganas de estudiar pociones no eran altas ese día y el olor Harry no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo! -la felicitó el profesor, muy complacido- Esta otra - continuó, y señaló el caldero cercano a la mesa de Ravenclaw - es muy conocida y últimamente aparece en unos folletos distribuidos por el ministerio. ¿Alguien sabe…?-

La mano de Daphne volvió a ser la más rápida.

-Es poción multijugos, señor -dijo.

-¡Excelente, excelente! Y ahora, esta de aquí… ¿Sí, querida? -dijo Slughorn mirando con cierto desconcierto a Daphne que quería saltar de su asiento.

-¡Es Amortentia!- casi grito de emoción.

-En efecto. Bien, parece innecesario preguntarlo -dijo Slughorn, impresionado - pero supongo que sabes qué efecto produce, ¿verdad?-

-Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe –respondió Ron aun mirando a Daphne que se sonrojo cuando este le paso el brazo por la atrajo y la pego a él.

-¡Exacto! La has reconocido por su característico brillo nacarado, ¿no?-

-Más bien por el olor- dijo Theo que apretaba las manos contra la mesa, y parecía no querer ver a otro lado que no fuera la mesa.- Es… singular-

-Pero sobre todo por el vapor asciendo formando unas inconfundibles espirales- agrego Daphne dándole a Theo un golpe para que dejara de ver la mesa, mas no le hizo caso- Y para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según el gusto de cada uno. Yo huelo la cerveza de mantequilla, perfume y a…- Miro a Ron y este se atrevió a besarla enfrente del profesor.

-He chicos tranquilos- dijo el profesor Slughorn riéndose de la acción de sus amigos.- ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?-

-Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass- dijo mientras se mordía el labio e intentaba alejar a Ron un poco, ambos se veían acalorados.

-¡Ohhh!-dijo Slughorn seguramente reconociendo el apellido de uno de los mortifagos más buscados en ese momento.- Diez bien merecidos puntos para Gryffindor, y otros quince parta Slytherin- concedió por cada pregunta contestada.

Hermione veía sonreír a la mayoría, felices de alguna forma y sin embargo ella quería soltar de nuevo sus lágrimas y gritarle al profesor que tirara la maldita poción por el inodoro. Su control debía ser mejor cada día, porque en ese momento solo se recargo en su brazo y tapo su boca para no gritar.

-Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala. Cuando hayan vivido tanto como yo, no subestimaréis el poder del amor, puede ser poderoso. En cambio sí es un mal amor y obsesivo… Bien puede incluso matar. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.-

-Señor, todavía no nos ha dicho qué hay en ése -dijo Ernie Macmillan señalando el pequeña botella de cristal que se colocaba en un pedestal sobre la mesa de Slughorn. La opción que contenía salpicaba alegremente; tenía el color del oro fundido-

-¡Ajá! -asintió Slughorn. Intuyó que al profesor no se le había olvidado esa poción, sino que había esperado a que algún alumno le preguntara para lograr un efecto más impactante

-Sí. Ésa. Bueno, ésa, damas y caballeros, es una poción…-

-Felix Felicis- dijo Hermione un poco más interesada incluso olvidándose que el profesor estaba hablando- La llamada suerte liquida. Muy curiosa poción que solo muy pocos pueden completarla, se necesita un coladero enorme solo para producir unas cuantas gotas. ¡Te hace afortunado por doce horas! -

La clase entera se enderezó un poco en los asientos

-Muy bien. Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Sí, el Felix Felicis es una poción muy interesante -prosiguió el profesor -Dificilísima de preparar y de desastrosos efectos si no se hace bien. Sin embargo, si se elabora de manera correcta, como es el caso de ésta, el que la beba coronará con éxito todos sus empeños, al menos mientras duren los efectos de la poción.-

-¿Por qué no la bebe todo el mundo siempre, señor? -preguntó Terry Boot.

-Porque su consumo excesivo produce atolondramiento, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Ya sabes, todos los excesos son malos… Consumida en grandes cantidades resulta altamente tóxica, pero ingerida con moderación y sólo de forma ocasional…-

-Harry se bebió un caldero completo de niño-bromeo Ron muy bajo para Hermione, que entendió que era una buena descripcion. Atolondrado si era, temerario y tenía un exceso de confianza a veces que resultaba peligrosa.

-¿Usted la ha probado alguna vez, señor? -preguntó Michael Corner.

-Dos veces en la vida -reconoció Slughorn -Una vez cuando tenía veinticuatro años, y otra a los cincuenta y siete. Dos cucharadas grandes con el desayuno. Dos días perfectos. -Se quedó con la mirada perdida, con aire soñador. El profesor no estaba dando clase, estaba dando una clase de teatro y estaba logrando la reacción que buscaba en cada uno de ellos. - Y eso... -dijo tras regresar a la tierra -… es lo que os ofreceré como premio al finalizar la clase de hoy.-

Todos guardaron silencio, y durante unos instantes el sonido de cada burbuja y cada salpicadura de las pociones bullentes se multiplicaron por diez.

-Una botellita de Felix Felicis -añadió Slughorn, y se sacó del pedestal la minúscula botella de cristal con tapón de corcho que enseñó a sus alumnos- Suficiente para disfrutar dos días de doce horas de buena suerte. Desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, tendréis éxito en cualquier cosa que se propongan. Ahora bien, debo advertiros que el Felix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en las competiciones organizadas, como por ejemplo eventos deportivos, exámenes o elecciones. De modo que el ganador sólo podrá utilizarla durante un día normal. ¡Pero verá cómo éste se convierte en un día extraordinario!-

No lo podía creer Hermione, estaba segura que había revisado cada posibilidad en como poder completar su investigación de Metamorforanimago y jamás se le ocurrió la utilización del Feliz Felicis. No es que fuera un seguro, peor si la ocupaba al comienzo y fin del proceso, comenzaría y terminaría bien. O por lo menos en teoría. Como decía el profesor no la ocuparía en otra cosa que no fuera para lograr conseguir esa magia en que le encauso Priscob. La necesitaba, de una forma u otra.

-Veamos -continuó Slughorn, adoptando un tono más enérgico - ¿Cómo se ganaran mi fabuloso premio? Pues bien, abriendo el libro "Elaboración de opciones avanzadas" por la página diez. Nos queda poco más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que obtengáis una muestra decente del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Ya sé que hasta ahora nunca han preparado nada tan complicado…-Se alegró Hermione, era exactamente lo que necesitaba, la había elaborado solo dos veces con la ayuda de Harry y ahora tenía que hacerla sola, pero no le veía el problema-…y desde luego no espero resultados perfectos, pero el que lo haga mejor se llevará al pequeño frasco Feliz felicis. ¡Adelante!-

Se oyeron chirridos y golpes metálicos cuando los alumnos arrastraron sus calderos y empezaron a añadir pesas a las balanzas, pero no intercambiaron ni una palabra. La concentración que reinaba en el aula era casi tangible. Hermione veía como Pendragon parecía llevarlo fácil, no por nada, pociones era la tercera segunda mejor en pociones de Pendragon, con primero Harry y tercero Daphne.

Cada alumno echaba vistazos alrededor para ver qué hacía el resto de la clase; eso era la gran ventaja y el gran inconveniente de las clases de Pociones: resultaba difícil que unos no espiaran el trabajo de los otros. Al cabo de diez minutos, el aula se había llenado de un vapor azulado. Estaba tan concentrada en la elaboración de la poción que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hasta que vio que Slughorn le miraba fijamente así como otros que intentaban imitar sus movimientos.

-¿Dónde aprendió esa metodología para fabricar pociones?-pregunto el profesor, sobre todo por que llevaban casi media hora y su poción era un líquido homogéneo de color grosella negro azulado, la etapa intermedia más perfecta.

-Me enseño Harry- dijo Hermione regresando a su poción, tenía que ganar si o si y no era por cuestiones escolares, era por crear algo que la haría fuerte.

Pronto estaba obteniendo un líquido negro y consistencia de alquitrán, cuando se relajó, miro a su lado viendo a la mayoría muy atrasados. A excepción de Ron que lucía tranquilo, y su poción estaba a la par que la de ella. Las dos estaban teniendo casi el mismo color claro.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-pregunto Hermione sabiendo que solo en sueños, Ron, lograría hacer una poción tan perfecta en tan poco tiempo.

-Te digo al final- se rio Ron un poco, luego miro a Daphne-¿Cómo vas bizcochito?-

-Terminare en unos minutos… tramposos- dijo Daphne enojada.

-¡Tiempo! -anunció Slughorn -¡Paren de remover, por favor!-

A continuación se paseó despacio entre las mesas mirando en el interior de los calderos. No hacía ningún comentario, pero de vez en cuando agitaba un poco alguna poción, o la olfateaba. Al fin llegó a la mesa de Ron y Hermione. Sonrió mucho al ver que habían obtenido casi el mismo tono, la diferencia era casi ninguna.

Entonces vio a Hermione y le dio una mirada de ánimo, luego señalo el caldero.

-¡He aquí el ganador, sin duda! - exclamó para que lo oyeran todos -¡Excelente, Werley, excelente! ¡Caramba, es evidente que tienes talento con las opciones! Así pues, aquí tienes: una botella de Felix Felicis, ¡y empléala bien!-

Ron se guardó la botellita de líquido dorado, muy ufano, en el bolsillo interior de la túnica; sentía una extraña mezcla de derrota ante las miradas Ron, y una de frustración porque su plan se truncara. Al salir de la mazmorra Hermione tomo a Ron del brazo, recorrieron un piso, con Daphne y Theo siguiéndolos. Entraron a un aula donde Hermione lo acorralo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? -le preguntó ella con seriedad- No eres tan bueno en pociones.

-Supongo que he tenido suerte -contestó Ron con una leve risa. Su rubia novia le pego en el brazo, se quejó y rebusco en su túnica. La mirada de Hermione se iba endureciendo cuando se dio cuenta por qué Daphne le dijo tramposo.

-Esto me ayudo, tiene instrucciones para hacer las pociones- dijo Ron dejándolo en el escritorio vacío.- Al principio intente seguir a mi ritmo, luego creí que las anotaciones eran… extrañas. Al verlas y leerlas… fue curioso. Se parece al método que ocupaba Harry, solo que estas son un poco más rápidas-

-Un momento. Quiero verlo- Dijo Hermione - Tenemos que comprobar que no sea nada raro. Quién sabe, esas extrañas instrucciones…-

-¿Molesta de que ganara?-pregunto Ron con el feliz Felicis en la mano.

-Si- dijo Hermione mirándolo- Yo le podría dar un buen uso, uno que cambiaría la imagen de trasformaciones para siempre-

Daphne ya sacaba el viejo ejemplar de elaboración de pociones avanzadas de su mochila. Y lo entrego a Hermione.

-¡Ehhh!-dijo Ron confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-¡Specialis revelio! -exclamó Hermione, y golpeó la cubierta del libro con la punta de la varita.

No pasó nada. El libro siguió allí, igual de viejo, sucio y raído que antes, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

-¿Has terminado?- dijo Ron molesto - ¿O quieres esperar por si le salen colmillos?-

Ron intento tomarlo de las manos de su novia y por poco logra tomarlo. Cayó al suelo y se abrió. Vieron algo anotado en la última página. Tenía la misma caligrafía pequeña y apretada de las instrucciones con las cuales Ron había ganado. Codeo el costado de Ron, para llamar su atención, ella levanto el libro. Señalo rescrito en medio y con letra pequeña. El nombre del propietario del libro era: "El príncipe Mestizo".

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Ron boquiabierto.- ¡Qué horror! ¡Lo toque por todos lados! ¡Me convertiré en un murciélago gigante!-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Daphne y Theo.

-El libro, le perteneció al príncipe Mestizo- dijo Hermione cerrando el libro y viendo la portada- Sirius hace años nos dijo que Snape se hacía llamar el príncipe mestizo, el profesor Snape escribió el libro que hizo a Ron el mejor en pociones de la nada-

-¡Me voy a quemar las manos!-dijo Ron dramático-¡Eso seguro esta maldito!-


	69. Capitulo 69- Diddy

**¿Como la han pasado caoticos? Pues yo un poco mal, pero ese no es el tema que voy a abaordar. Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes saben que pronto saldremos de vacaciones, durante esas fechas tal vez no tenga tiempo para escribir. Mas que nada por que primero viene la familia, y luego salimos a algun lado y demas. De tal que me he preparado y he escrito dos capitulos... este y otro. Asi que intentare subir el otro cuando crea que es adecuado, en cuanto a este, lo he escrito, leido y revisado. Estoy seguro que les causara emociones interesantes y quisiera que me compartieran su opinion.**

 **Ya he preguntado por mensaje, algunos me respondieron otros no. Asi que lo hare mas oficial.**

 **¿Quieren salvar a Draco Malfoy de ser malo? o lo dejo estar del lado de Lord Voldemort**

 **Asi que lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 69.- Diddy**

El golpe en su estómago fue tal que voló muchos metros, rasgo como por centésima vez la superficie del agua, sus costillas parecieron romperse y revoto hasta la orilla donde se estrelló con un árbol. Cayó contra el barro, jadeo e intento respirar, su fuerza era nula, ni siquiera sabía si estaba lo suficientemente bien para continuar vivo. Tosió con violencia, dejando manchas de sangre en la tierra y salpicando sus manos al intentar llevarse la mano a la boca. Su respiración era caliente, la cara llena de suciedad y golpeada lo hacían ver tan raro, que cuando miro el lago solo vio una mancha café salpicada de rojo. Coloco sus manos contra la superficie blanda, hizo fuerza logrando levantar su cuerpo un poco, casi lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas, pero sus brazos cedieron. Su cara se enterró en el lodo una vez más, intento respirar mejor, pero su nariz solo percibió el toque metálico de su propia sangre.

Su conciencia estaba perdiéndose a cada segundo que pasaba acostado, pero por pura voluntad se mantenía consiente, levantar los brazos o siquiera pensar en hacer algo, le era una tortura.

-No te levántate- dijo Merlín parado en el lodo sin siquiera mancharse, claro estaba en su elemento.

-No tienes que continuar con esto- dijo Nimue con la voz un poco preocupada, en el caso de ella estaba en el agua.-Deja de ser tan testarudo-

-¡No!- gimió Harry queriendo hacer mucho contra esos dos demonios que se hacían pasar por maestros.

-Ni siquiera puedes ya mantenerte en pie- dijo Merlín tomando su cabello y estirándolo, hasta que su cara quedo levantada.- Acepta -

-¡No!- repitió Harry sacando sangre de solo decirlo.

-Por la magia, Harry, si no dejas de ser testarudo terminaras muerto- dijo Nimue mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, antes de negar con la mirada. Se sintió elevar por el cielo, floto con la mano de Merlín sobre su cabello y el adolecente demoniaco le miraba con terror en la mirada, pero una mueca cruel en la boca.

-¡Oblígame!- dijo Harry queriendo arrancarse el dedo y poderse despegar a Merlín de encima.

-Lo diré una vez más- dijo Merlín golpeando su estómago con una enorme piedra en forma de puño- Terminemos el ritual o tendré que destruirte-

-¡No!-gimió Harry escupiendo tanta sangre por la boca que escurría por su mentón y manchaba la tierra.

-¡No lo hagas Merlín! ¡Ya déjalo en paz!-dijo Nimue intentando quitar a Merlín, pero el solo movió su mano y ella dio un paso atrás.

-Nimue, sabes que el mundo caerá si continua- dijo Merlín con los ojos vacíos.

-¡Y SI LO MATAS TAMBIEN!-Grito con los ojosmojados y no por su magia-¡Él nos dio su razón!-

-No una buena- dijo Merlín agitando su mano y lanzándolo, cayo de espalda contra la tierra, miraba el cielo gris, pronto llovería. Para ese momento el no lograría verlo.-Entonces no me dejas otra opción-

Levanto ambos brazos, la tierra tembló, un gran cumulo de lodo y tierra comenzó a subir al cielo. Poco a poco alcanzo una enorme masa que seguramente comenzaría a comprimirse. Soltó un gemido, al intentar moverse. Tenía las costillas rotas, seguramente una pierna también y su ojo izquierdo se hinchaba con rapidez, pronto ya no tendría conciencia.

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Se preguntaba Harry.

Comenzó en cuanto llegaron a la isla lago, donde residía Nikol. Era un lugarhermoso, debía admitir, pero en cuanto a la mejor localización de todas las islas, no podía decir que fuera esplendida. El lago suministraba toda el agua que había en la isla, era bastante y más contando que el rio que conectaba las islas la saltaba por completo y dejaba caer un constante chorro de agua que la hacía muy húmeda.

Al principio le pareció que era un gran lugar para llegar a vivir medio siglo, luego pensó en todos aquellos que le esperaban: su nueva hermana, su futura esposa, amigos y familia; Y decidió que era solo otro lugar sin un significado importante. El enorme lago era un espejo que era salpicado por las finas gotas de agua que bailaban alrededor de él, el bosque a su izquierda era una gran protección para los animales que seguro rondaban por el lugar, y la mesetaque mostraba una altura considerable le dejaría ver las demás islas sin problemas. Claro que lo más llamativo era una caballa a las orillas del lago. Antigua y seguramente hecha por la chica a su lado.

Se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo sola, casi no hablaba y parecía no importarle el silencio a su alrededor. Le alegraba a Harry, sinceramente no quería hablar mucho en ese momento. Su sueño y hambre llegaba a niveles que podría bien dormir toda la semana y comerse un Erumpent (si tan solo tuvieran buen sabor).

La cabaña era de dos pisos, completamente de madera, con ventanas y una escalera que le llevaba al porche. Ni siquiera pregunto Harry si podía pasar, entro detrás de Nikol. En todos lados había notas de las islas, algunas muestras de animales y cosas variadas a las que no les tomo importancia, era como entrar a la mente de un científico que paso quinientos años aislado. Solo veía datos y cosas de investigación, luego miro que su sala solo tenía un par de sillones echo de, suponía, animales. La chimenea tenia tanto hollín y carbón, que seguro no lo limpiaba tiempo atrás.

-Solo tengo un cuarto más- dijo Nikol con voz cansada- Puedes tomarlo está a la derecha y al final el baño, a la izquierda está el mío. Yo tengo que registrar lo que paso-

-Bien- dijo Harry de mala gana. – Tengo mucho sueño-

Subió la escalera de caracol y vio el pasillo, con cuatro puertas. Dos habitaciones y un baño, se preguntó que habría en la última, pero sus ganas de dormir fueron mayores que su curiosidad. Hacía rato que Merlín y Nimue conversaban entre ellos de cosas que no lograba entender, sobre todo por la lengua, una extraña que no lograría descifrar aunque quisiera. Al abrir la puerta, vio una cama de madera con unas mantas remendadas encima y nada más, o nada más que le importara. Se dejó caer sintiendo el golpe duro, igual de incomodo que sus anteriores camas que estaban hechas de ramas y plantas. Con Merlín y Nimue luciendo aterrados y discutiendo se durmió.

No despertó ni a la siguiente mañana o al siguiente día.

Al tercer día despertó en la misma posición se durmió. Marlow le picaba las mejillas, y le golpeaba con su hoja, estaba a punto de decirle que parara cuando sintió como lo observaban. Se levantó de golpe y miro a Nikol apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Por un minuto espero que hiciera algo luego se sintió idiota.

-¿Siempre vez dormir a tus visitas?-pregunto Harry de muy mal humor.

-Esperaba que no estuvieras muerto, llame más de treinta veces y esperaba despertarte cuando entre y parecías muerto. Estaba decidiendo si enterrarte o incinerarte- dijo Nikol tomando una bolsa y colocándose en la espalda.-Iré a investigar fuera de la isla, a ver si el Dragón Imperial ya se durmió o está todavía comiendo… puede que tarde unos días. Estás en tu casa… solo no desordenes…-

-¿Mas?- dijo Harry estirando su espalda que crujió mucho, tanto que Nikol salto.- No te preocupes tus cosas estarán igual de desperdigadas que cuando regreses-

-Sino lo están sabré a quien culpar- dijo Nikol abriendo la puerta.

-Ya oíste Marlow, nada de andar de curioso- dijo Harry acariciando la hoja de su amigo, que lucio molesto y le pego con su garra sin dañarlo.

-Nada de trucos Potter- gruño al salir por la puerta.

Escucho como salió de la cabaña y luego unas pisadas alejándose. Se notaba que le gustaba estar sola, pero Harry no le vio caso intentar cambiar la forma de vida de la mujer. Después de todo tenía 500 años y era seguro que no lo escucharía por tener, casi, diecisiete. Saco su monedero, rebusco alguna ropa que le quedara y sirviera, no encontró nada más que unos vaqueros muy viejos y una sudadera azul rasgada, todo lo demás era pequeño y la única ropa limpia la estaba reservando para su regreso. Ahora que se veía, se sintió tonto, tenía desde hacía meses un pantalón tan viejo que estaba roto hasta la rodilla y su color azul cambio a café porquería, sin camisa y solo con una capa que apenas le cubría su torso. Pasaría por un vagabundo más apestoso de todo Londres. También tenía el cabello tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, y no podía creer que le empezara a salir barba. La consecuencia de llevar casi un año solo.

Tomo a Marlow y salió de la cabaña. Al hacerlo se cuestionó dónde estaba Merlín y Nimue, a esa altura estarían molestándolo con seguir su entrenamiento,utilizándolo como una diana para probar su resistencia.

Ya que no tenía caso esperarlos, porque aparecerían eventualmente, se dirigió a su pequeño amigo.

-Pescado, res o puerco. Y por pescado me refiero a lo que exista en el algo, por res a cualquier cosa enorme que encontremos en ese bosque y puerco a cualquier otra cosa que encontremos- dijo Harry por hacer que Marlow tomara una decisión por él. Le toco tres veces el hombro. Y supo que extrañaba el tocino, igual que Harry.

Se metió al bosque y emergió con una criatura extraña. Le pareció una cabra del tamaño de un caballo, con cuernos enroscados en su cabeza y que tenía pinchos, el pelo le era de color verde y tenía seis ojos. Era lo único que encontró, un rebaño completo. Esa fue la desgraciada cabra que perdió ante la astucia y fuerza de Harry. Aunque claro que hubiera podido hacerlo más fácil con magia. Con un poco de práctica ya podía hacer toda clase de cosas sin siquiera algún esfuerzo. Desoyó a la cabra, quitándole la piel y los cuernos. Y cocinándola lo mejor que pudo, es decir empalar la carne y cocer a fuego lento.

Antes de comer fue directo al lago, con el poco reflejo de sus herramientas de tallado corto su cabello, dejando largas tiras negras en el suelo. En cuanto a la barba intento cortarla lo más que pudo, luego se dio un pequeño chapuzón y limpio lo mejor posible. Y sobre sus heridas (creadas por los psicópatas magos que lo seguían a todos lados), las cubrió con algunas plantas también tomadas del bosque y se las dejo curarse solas. Al terminar se veía más como el viejo Harry, aunque seguía pareciendo un vagabundo sin hogar.

Se sentó junto a Marlow a esperar el momento de que su cabra alienígena estuviera lista y cuando al fin lo estuvo comenzaron a comer. Era como masticar goma con sabor a papas demasiado salada y sobrecosidas. Pero no había de otra.

-¡Harry tenemos algo que hablar contigo!-dijo Merlín pareciendo enfrente.

-O si… yo también- dijo Harry recordando a los otros Harry's y su problema con el Voldemort que se parecía a él. Y de solo pensarlo le revolvió las ideas.-Pero tengo hambre luego lo veremos.-

-¡Es preciso hablar ahora!-dijo Nimue saliendo a su lado.

-Bueno hablen…-dijo Harry mordiendo más de esa goma de papas echa con carne de cabra alienígena.- Pero tengo algo muy raro que decirles…-

-¿Raro?-preguntaron curiosos.

-Es sobre que adentro de mi están otras dos partes que forman parte de mí, que tengo a Voldemort con mi rostro y que absorbe mi magia, sin contar que se vuelve igual de fuerte que yo… mágicamente hablando- dijo Harry sin prestarle atención, su estómago quería alimento y le faltaba mucho por estar satisfecho.- Estaba pensando que tendrían algún truco extraño o alguna súper ultra magia que me enseñen para separar un pedazo del alamade un asesino que tengo dentro y evitar que tome posesión de mi cuerpo.-

-Los casos de almas rasgadas e incrustadas no eran comunes en nuestra época- dijo Nimue nerviosa- Es más, solo supimos de uno pero murió y aquel objeto que creo fue quemado por Merlín-

-Y tuve que crear una llama tan ardiente como el infierno, la llame…-

-Fuego maldito- dijo Harry girando los ojos- Un arte oscura que ha causado destrucción en masa-

-No es mi culpa que lo ocupen para el mal, solo lo cree no les dije que lo utilizaran- gruño Merlín apretando los puños- Además no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacer eso que dijiste-

-Que útiles son- Dijo Harry tragando con dificultad, solo para continuar comiendo- Creí que en el pasado existía todo tipo de cosas que se perdieron con el tiempo.

-Pero también se han creado otras que no sabemos utilizar- dijo Nimue señalándolo- Como esa magia que utilizaste, te propulsaste por el aire sin escoba o cualquier artefacto-

-Merlín me dijo que solo saltara- dijo Harry subiendo los ojos por segunda vez, Merlín estaba serio y Nimue muy nerviosa, de verdad estaba pasando algo malo.

-Sí, sobre eso… ya estabas flotando- dijo Merlín incomodo- Solo que disminuías velocidad, saltar era mi forma de decirte que aumentaras tu velocidad-

-Y volaste- dijo Nimue bajando la mirada.- Ninguno de nuestra era lo logro-

-Ustedes siempre están flotando- menciono Harry sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al tragar goma.

-Nosotros somos seres hechos puros de magia, nuestra limitación de magia es diferente a la tuya… tienes muchas limitaciones físicas- dijo Merlín endureciendo sus miradas- Cambiando tema…-

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Harry arrancando otro gran pedazo de esa carne.

-El Dios Imperial Dragón Demonio-dijo Merlín con terror- Es una criatura increíblemente fuerte, en nuestro tiempo apenaslogramos contenerlo Nimue y yo unidos-

-No es algo con lo que quieras pelear- dijo Nimue aun mirando el suelo- La fuerza que necesitas es desorbitante y la magia apenas y logra raspar sus escamas-

-En ese entonces, ataco muchos lugares, varios de los cuales hoy en día no has escuchado y que perdieron todo significado- gruño Merlín fastidiado, lucia como si le hubieran negado salir de fiesta con sus amigos.- Y un día solo se esfumo-

-Cuando traje el báculo de Merlín, jamás pensé en que se escondiera en la isla- dijo Nimue mordiendo su labio- Y creo que al estar impregnado con tantos siglos de su magia, seguramente ha cambiado-

-¿Por qué tan aterrados?- pregunto Harry sin un interés real, el solo quería terminar el ritual e irse del archipiélago.

-Es imposible de matarlo- dijo Merlín de una forma que sonaba bastante exasperado- Y me refiero a que es como un fénix… algo así… digamos que si lograras aplastar su corazón o empalar su cabeza, el solo se volvería una bola de fuego y desaparecerá. Luego regresara una vez más-

-Suena interesante ¿Es como un uroboros?- dijo Harry rascando su nuca.

-Solo que uroboros deja su cuerpo donde muere. En su caso aparece al azar- dijo Nimue en una lección rápida de vida y muerte de una criatura mágica- Y de hecho creo que es una combinación de dragón, fénix y uroboros-

-¿Qué experimento con esas criaturas?-pregunto Harry anonadado.

-Ni idea- dijeron ambos.

-Pobre de aquel quetuvo que cruzarlos, me imagino el conflicto de interespecies- dijo Harry.

-Aunque puede que fuera Morgana- dijo Nimue mirando a Merlín, el cual intento mirar a otro lado- Estaba loquita por este, luego de que la rechazara por mí… se volvió loca-

-Un trio amoroso, que mal… fuiste un mal chico Merlín- dijo Harry terminando de comer y recostándose en el pasto, intentando descansar un poco más.

-Pero eso no es importante- dijo Nimue con la voz baja.

-¿Entonces?-

-No podemos dejar que salga de aquí-dijo Merlín completamente serio- Creemos ambos, que el Dios Imperial Dragón Demonio hiberno cuando Nimue trajo mi báculo aquí, y la barrera que todos conocen como el triángulo de las bermudas se creó por la exposición de magia prolongada. Luego despertó y no pudo volver a salir o le gustó tanto el lugar y la concentración de magia que decidió quedarse, se cualquiera de las opciones, no podemos dejar que salga del archipiélago y por lo consiguiente… no puedes tomar mi poder-

-¿Qué?-salto Harry levantándose de golpe e incluso logrando ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento.- ¿Por qué?-

-Si nosotros dos no pudimos hacerle frente juntos, ¿Crees que el mundo soporte su poder?-pregunto Nimue mirándole con reto en la mirada.- ¿Crees que no cause problemas?-

Pensó un momento y luego negó.

-Puede que no sea la razón de que este aquí, tal vez solo es su territorio y el poder de Merlín no le importe- dijo Harry intentando no perder la razón del porque estaba atrapado en ese lugar.

-No es una posibilidad- dijeron ambos.

-Cuando vivíamos, siempre iba por Merlín, como sifuera alguna clase de amarga miel y una abeja con mal gusto-dijo Nimue volviendo a bajar la mirada- Seguro que le atrae el poder mágico-

Se restregó el poco cabello que dejo sobre su cabeza, luego dejo salir un suspiro cansado y decidió continuar, no tenía tiempo que perder, aunque el tiempo fuera cuatro veces más rápido.

-Bien, no me llevare el báculo. Pero necesito que me enseñen todo lo que tienen en su repertorio de artimañas y…-

-No podemos- dijo Merlín inflando el pecho- Como te hemos dicho le atrae el poder-

-¿Y?-pregunto ya enojado.

-Tú tienes bástate- dijo Nimue mirándolo con una mirada avergonzada- No podemos hacerte más fuerte que Merlín… eso significaría que iría detrás de ti-

-No puede ser- dijo Harry dando un paso adelante.- Ustedes prometieron que…-

-El mundo no soportara a ese ser- dijo Merlín con voz fuerte- Por eso tenemos algo que pedirte.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grito muy furioso.

-Frena tu ritual y quédate en el archipiélago- dijeron ambos con los ojos fijos en Harry.-Olvida todo por el bien mayor-

La mente de Harry quedo en blanco. ¿Dejar a todos solos? Se preguntó por un momento, supo la respuesta de inmediato. No, en definitiva no. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar y ningún dios, emperador, dragón, demonio o la combinación de todos ellos le harían quedarse. Y no volver a ver al amor de su vida.

-¡No!-dijo Harry poniéndose en guardia.- ¡Yo prometí regresar y ya he roto muchas promesas!-

-Dijiste que harías lo que te dijéramos- dijo Nimue mirándole con suplica.-...Tienes que…-

-No tengo que hacer nada- dijo Harry seguro mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón-¡Ustedes aseguraron hacerme capaz de derrotar a Voldemorty ahora vienen a decirme que deje a todos solos y que me resigne a vivir aquí para siempre! ¡No me quedare atrapado en este lugar!-

-Entonces… tendré que frenar tu ritual a la fuerza- dijo Merlín avanzando con la mano levantándose.

-Merlín… - dijo Nimue temblando.

-Solo pasara si se descontrola la magia pura en mí y eso no pasara.-dijo Harry con un tono burlón que salió solo -Y la otra es que agotara toda mi magia… tengo suficiente para pasar varios meses sin alimento y de todas formas terminar el ritual-

-Como siempre subestimas a los demás- dijo Merlín sonriendo como sabiendo algo que Harry ignoraba- Tendrás que soportarlo… pero esto es por todos los demás-

-No Merlín, no- dijo Nimue en voz baja, con un temblor mayor.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, una calamidad de ese calibre fuera liberado y todo terminara- dijo Merlín creando una gran bola de fuego en su palma- Tu lo dijiste, nosotros no estamos muertos y tampoco vivos, la magia se esfumara tarde o temprano… una vez que desaparezcamos nada lo frenara-

-Pero… Harry, el… no debería sacrificarse por todos- dijo Nimue alzando un poco la vista.

-¡No solo me sacrificaría!-dijo Harry respirando con dificultad-¡Hermione, Ron, Sofí, Daphne, Luna, Neville y todos los demás que amo tendrán que cruzar una guerra que yo provoque! ¡Me niego a dejarlos solos!-

-No existe otra opción- dijeron ambos.

-Siempre existen otras opciones ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a ese dragón?-pregunto Harry mirando la ubicación de Marlow.- ¿Por qué están tan aterrados que no logran pensar en otra solución más que encerrarlo?-

-Porque hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacer- dijo Nimue temblando mucho más- Mato a muchos amigos y también destruyo nuestros hogares desde niños-

-Recapacita Harry, no tenemos que pelear- dijo Merlín intentando una sonrisa muy rara- Solo acepta cancelar el ritual-

-¡Nunca!- dijo Harry avanzando y preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba.

-¡Entonces tendrás que soportarlo!-dijo Merlín con los ojos oscurecidos- No mueras por favor- susurró.

El destello de esa bola le paso rasgando la cara, de un solo movimiento logro tomar a Marlow y correr lejos, no tenía magia y esos dos eran demasiado fuertes. Apareció Nimue delante de él y alzo un muro de viento que lo golpeo de lleno, el siguiente movimiento de Merlín fue una enorme ola de tierra que seguro lo aplastaría. Preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo, loaventó directo unos setos, donde Marlow podría protegerse. Esperando que el pequeño quedara fuera de los ataques de esos dos.

Y fue a tiempo que un nuevo golpe de viento lo empujara contra el muro que creo Merlín. Aprovecho el impulso y corrió directo a la ola de tierra, subiéndola como pudo y pasándola de alguna forma, piso al final mal y rodo golpeándose la espalda y raspándose todas las manos.

-No podrás con nosotros- dijo Nimue parándose a lado de Merlín, el cual preparaba otro ataque de fuego- Tienes que aceptarlo-

-Lo acepte hace mucho- dijo Harry levantándose –Por eso acepte sus indicaciones ciegamente, aunque fueran unos psicópatas que parecían querer matarme. Si tan solo obtenía su poder… podría asegurar las vidas de muchos los que amo en el futuro-

Se miraron de reojo y bajaron un poco la cabeza.

-Y ahora responderé tu pregunta Merlín- dijo Harrybuscando tiempo para recuperarse y crear un plan- ¿Cómo logre controlar toda la magia que se acumula en mi cuerpo y tiende a que desaparezca en un montón de elementos? Es muy fácil, el amor por mi familia me ayuda a soportarlo, quiero volver a ver a estar al lado de Mione, jugar ajedrez con Ron mientras soporto las insinuaciones de Daphne, platicar y proteger a Sofí, reírme a lado de Neville, escuchar sobre las cosas que cree Luna e incluso poder ver a todos aquellos que alguna vez me dieron la espalda. ¡QUIERO REGRESAR A CASA! Y si para eso tengo que aguantar todo lo que ustedes me lancen, lo acepto. Pero no perderé mi vida aquí, no dejare que me hagan pasar mi vida sin verla una vez más. ¡EL BIEN MAYOR PUEDEN METERSELO POR DONDE LES QUEPA!-

-Eres tan testarudo- dijo Nimue y alzo la mano con una bola de hielo.- Lo sentimos tanto Harry-

-El que va a sentirlo soy yo- dijo Harry de malos modos- Literalmente-

Lanzaron su magia al mismo tiempo, pensó que iría directo a ellos, que terminaría con un brazo atravesado por el fuego y el otro congelado. Pero ambos chocaron enfrente de él. Una explosión lo arrojo lejos, cayó al suelo y se golpeó la pierna, y antes de que incluso pudiera hacer algo termino entrando al lago. El territorio de Nimue. Comprendió que su idea era crear que el hielo se calentara tan rápido que el vapor resultante, se expandiera en un solo segundo y llegara a ese lugar. El agua era pesada y lo arrastro hasta que llego al fondo del lago, era menos profundo que Hogwarts y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que supiera que el fondo estaba cubierto de algas o alguna clase de planta. A pesar de que estaba oscuro y que su vista estaba siendo afectada por los goggles veía como Nimue rondaba a su alrededor. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que el aire se le terminara, lo cual sería en un minuto. Si activaba la magia de Utgar saldría de golpe e incluso evadiría sus hechizos más fuertes. Estaba por hacerlo, cuando comprendió que eso era lo que estaban tramando, si el ritual retrocedía tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo en la isla y cada vez que aumentara su poder sería lo mismo hasta que aceptara quedarse. Estaba entre la espada y la último del aire estaba escapando de su boca y pronto perdería la conciencia. Enterró las manos al fondo pantanoso, luego las piernas, avanzo un brazo y luego la pierna contraria, para continuar la otra mano y la otra pierna, como si escalara por el fango. Una ventaja que tenía en ese lugar es que no era el territorio de Merlín y no lograría inmovilizarlo.

-¡Utiliza la magia!-ordeno Nimue al ver que avanzaba a la superficie no rápido pero constante.- ¡Utilízala!-

No le hizo caso, su vista se nublo, el agua entraba ya a su boca y se colaba a sus pulmones. Entonces lo logro, su mano salió al aire y se aferró a la orilla de un tirón. Salió y absorbió mucho aire. Jadeo y escupió un buen tanto de agua mientras se aclaraba todo a su alrededor.

La cuestión es que no le daría paz.

Una enorme mano de piedra tomo su brazo, lo agito en forma de círculos y al soltarlo salió volando por el aire. Y otra vez pensó en salir de esa utilizando su magia. Pero freno al recordar las intenciones de ellos dos. Golpeo el agua y reboto como una piedra, dos, tres, cuatro veces y se hundió. Adentro del agua se formó un remolino tan grande que impedía que se ahogara pero también que saliera a tierra. Pronto llego al centro y fue hundido hasta el fondo, una vez más se aferró al fango y salió de la misma forma, aunque esta vez el agua lo golpeaba de un lado a otro. Saco la cabeza agitado y con el cuerpo doliéndole. Merlín lo veía desde arriba. Pensó en algo rápido, tal vez fue el remolino o que lo regresaran al algo, pero si la magia la trasmitía por su piel y luego la regresaba a su cuerpo, de esa forma no perdería magia y tal vez podía ayudarse.

Sintió como lo querían arrastrar al fondo del algo. Pero él estaba aferrado a la orilla y concentrándose en ese pequeño experimento, logro hacerla circular, no perdía magia y sentía un constante cosquilleo en la piel.

-Puedes por una vez dejar de ser tu- dijo Merlín tomando su brazo y sacándolo del agua- Entiende que no estamos jugando esta vez, no pararemos incluso si estas al borde de la muerte-

-Entonces más vale que me mates, porque será la única forma de que no salga de este archipiélago- dijo Harry alzando el puño y golpeándolo. Por primera vez su mano toco al hombre, la cara de Merlín estaba girada y se veía el daño en su pómulo y parpadeaba como si no lo creyera.

-¿Cómo…-

Alzo las piernas más seguro y dio una patada doble tan potente que logro soltarse y de paso aventar a Merlín.

-No es posible, Harry no somos tus enemigo…- comenzó Nimue, un aventón de Harry la hizo caer, yalejarse unos cuantos metros lejos. No se tentaría el corazón, incluso si era la tátara abuela de Hermione. -¿Cómo nos puedes tocar?-

-Estoy muy enojado- respondió Harry jadeando y ahora convencido que podría hacer algo contra ellos.

-Nimue, su cuerpo empieza a convertir la magia pura a natural y al mismo tiempo está puliendo sus habilidades al utilizarla- dijo Merlín jadeando y tocándose el pecho- Está avanzando más rápido de lo que creíamos, ahora comprende y esta perfeccionado su técnica. Tenemos que detenerlo-

-Ahora que puedo tocarlos- dijo Harry con una leve risa- Creo que no les será tan fácil-

Se equivocó, Nimue salto y se alejó al lago tan fácil como si no fuera nada, Merlín por otro lado coló las manos en la tierra, creando dos versiones de él. Aunque las dos del color café neutro.

-Honestamente- dijo Harry tronando sus dedos- Los odio de verdad-

Ambos Merlín y Nimue atacaron al mismo tiempo. Los dos Merlín hechos de tierra cuerpo a cuerpo y Nimue con agua a presión. Harry colocó sus brazos para recibir todo el impacto del agua, mientras al otro recibía dos golpes que hizo dolerle el brazo. El siguiente golpe de los muñecos hechos de tierra fue en su estómago y rostro, mientras el agua le gano terreno y lo arrastro por el fango y lo estrello contra un árbol. Su plan de acercarse y golpearlos quedo desbaratado en cuanto ellos tomaron distancia. Era bueno únicamente mano a mano en esos momentos. Pero no se daría por vencido, en cuanto atacaron sus muñecos de tierra Harry le golpeo con toda fuerza, al primero en el cuerpo y al otro lo tomo de la cabeza y giro por su costado, explotándola y arrancándola de tajo. No contaba con que Merlín tenía otro par de cientos de muñecos ya esperándolo y en el agua se podía ver como Nimue creoenormes cosas que si lo golpeaban terminaría herido. No lograría salir vivo de ese lugar, no sin pelear con toda su fuerza y eso es lo que ambos querían. Deseaban que gastara toda su magia y el ritual fuera cancelado.

Eran un par de demonios que no lograría derrotar. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, resistir.

Corrió directo a los muñecos copia de Merlín, Harrygolpeaba y pateaba todo aquello que pudiera, haciendo a una docena lodo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba chorros de agua y bolas de hielo tan duras que se enterraban y se perdían.

Paso más de medio día intentando llegar a Merlín para golpearlo en la cabeza con toda su fuerza y dejarlo inconsciente y después dedicarse a Nimue, sin embargo no lo dejaron estar cerca ni un solo segundo. Apenas daba un paso en su dirección ellos estaban diez más lejos. Una brecha que no disminuiría a menos que formara un buen plan y no estaba para pensar, tenía bastante con destruir a todo lo que le lanzara Merlín y mantener un ojo en los ataques de Nimue. El resto de la tarde intento solo conseguir un buen plan, se le ocurrió uno, uno sencillo y que dolería.

Dejo que uno de los muñecos de tierra lo golpeara en el estómago, esperaba dolor, no que algunas costillas se le rompieran, y tampoco salir expulsado contra la tierra creando un hueco profundo. Dejo caer su cabeza y su cerro los ojos. Espero otro golpe y como supuso llego de inmediato, directo a su rostro, apenas lo sintió mordió con los dientes su labio para no gritar del punzante dolor que siguió, de paso arrancando un pedazo de su propia piel e impregnándose del sabor de la sangre. Espero, solo espero con tranquilidad e intentando reponerse físicamente, mágicamente estaba igual que al comienzo o mejor, pero su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Creo que lo noqueamos- dijo Merlín a su lado.

Abrió los ojos, se lanzó en un salto a Merlín, tomo solo un poco de su magia, menos de lo que se necesitaba para hacer un _alohomora_ , y cuando conecto su puño con la cara del antiguo mago se estrelló contra la tierra y quedo tirado. No podía creerlo, lo había logrado, se había desecho de uno de los dos más grandes magos solo utilizando una pisca de magia.

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo Merlín levantándose con lentitud.-Me impresionas-

No podía ser tan fácil ¿verdad? Pensó Harry escupiendo la sangre que escurría dentro de su boca. Su resistencia era menor a cada segundo, nunca lograría ganarles, pero no lo necesitaba.

-Hagamos una apuesta-dijo Harry con sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca- Ustedes tienen que absorber magia para que estén en forma corpórea y hacer toda esta magia. Pero no les durara para siempre ¿verdad?-

-Si ¿y?-dijo Merlín sonriendo un poco.

-Apostemos; que si hago que ustedes lleguen a un punto donde esa magia se termine y se duerman, me ayudaran y transferirán todo su conocimiento mágico…- Nimue abrió la boca-… Sé qué pueden hacerlo- ambos se vieron un segundo- Y me dejaran ir por ese dragón. De lo contrario, si me noquean o pierdo la conciencia, aceptare terminar el ritual sin pelear o siquiera discutir- dijo Harry volviendo a escupir sangre, estiro su mano- ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-Merlín- dijo Nimue avanzando- Suena bien para nosotros-

-¿Crees aguantar tanto?-pregunto Merlín sonriendo más, se notaba que le gustaba apostar.- aún nos quedan semanas para necesitar dormir-

-Dormí y comí hasta saciarme- dijo Harry sonriendo igual que el- Tengo lo que necesito para aguantar el doble o triple que esto-

-Testarudo-

-Maldito infeliz-

-Trato echo- dijo Merlín dándole la mano- Si logras ganarnos, sabremos que puede que tengas una ligera oportunidad contra el Dios Imperial Dragón Demonio-

-Suena demasiado para un solo dragón- dijo Harry riéndose un poco y apretó la mano con fuerza- Yo lo llamare Diddy-

-¿Qué…-

Tiro con fuerza del maldito traidor y, subió su rodilla al mismo tiempo, golpeando de lleno el rostro de Merlín y antes de que se recompusiera giro para patearlo nuevamente. Funciono. Solo que no era suficiente para ganarle. El golpeado rostro de Merlín sonreía como maniaco, se retiró al instante y continúo lanzando ataques mágicos. Harry apenas y lograba moverse, también estaba Nimue, que era su apoyo y cuando aparecía no podía evitar salir volando o ser golpeado de forma dolorosa.

Y de esa forma continuo un día y medio, Harry estaba bien, si no fuera por todo el daño corporal, varios huesos rotos y una contusión en la cabeza. Sin embargo esos dos lucían frescos y sin un daño real, a excepción porque de ves en cuanto parpadeaban y entonces su constantes ataques se volvían lentos. Pero no ayudaba con el nivel cansancio y daño de ya cargaba el cuerpo de Harry.

Y de esa forma llego a tal estado, aunque fue lento, conciso y doloroso. Cada segundo su cuerpo pedía un descanso, y su espíritu era apagado por que no veía que la magia de Merlín o Nimue se acabara. Gimió al estar boca abajo intentando levantarse.

-Deja de ser tan testarudo-

-¡No!- gimió Harry queriendo hacer mucho contra esos dos demonios que se hacían pasar por maestros.

-Ni siquiera puedes ya levantarte- dijo Merlín tomando su cabello y estirándolo, hasta que su cara quedo levantada.- Acepta tu rendición-

-¡No!- repitió Harry sacando sangre al abrir la boca.

-Por la magia, Harry, si no dejas de ser testarudo terminaras muerto- dijo Nimue mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, antes de negar con la mirada. Se sintió elevar por el cielo, floto con la mano de Merlín sobre su cabello y el adolecente demoniaco le miraba con terror en la mirada, pero una mueca cruel en la boca. Se notaba el terror que le tenía a Diddy.

-¡Oblígame!- dijo Harry queriendo arrancarse el dedo.

-Lo diré una vez más- dijo Merlín golpeando su estómago- Terminemos el ritual o tendré que destruirte-

-¡No!-gimió Harry escupiendo tanta sangre por la boca que escurría por su mentón y manchaba la tierra.

-¡No lo hagas Merlín! ¡Ya déjalo en paz!-dijo Nimue intentando quitar a Merlín, pero el solo movió su mano y ella dio un paso atrás.

-Nimue, sabes que el mundo caerá si él continua- dijo Merlín con los ojos vacíos.

-¡Y SI LO MATAS TAMBIEN!-Grito con los ojos mojados y no por su magia-¡Él nos dio su razón!-

-No una buena- dijo Merlín agitando su mano y lanzándolo, cayo de espalda contra la tierra, miraba el cielo gris, pronto llovería. Para ese momento el no lograría verlo.-Entonces no me dejas de otra-

Levanto ambos brazos, la tierra tembló, un gran cumulo de lodo y tierra comenzó a subir al cielo. Poco a poco alcanzo una enorme masa que seguramente comenzaría a comprimirse. Soltó un gemino, al intentar moverse. Tenía las costillas rotas, seguramente una pierna también y su ojo izquierdo se hinchaba con rapidez, pronto ya no tendría conciencia. Maldito infeliz, era lo único que pensaba Harry.

La masa se arremolino en su propio eje y en un segundo formo una enorme lanza de tierra que seguramente destruiría todo su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento Harry, me caes bien, pero esa criatura no debe salir de aquí- dijo Merlín parpadeando cada vez más. Se notaba que estaba llegando a su límite también y más al crear tal objeto para rematarlo.

-¡No lo hagas Merlín!- dijo Nimue intentando pararlo pero ella estaba también parpadeando.

-Es tarde-

La enorme lanza mortífera giraba sobre su eje lento, y a cada segundo ganaba velocidad. Conocía lo que llegaban hacer los taladros por culpa de Vernon, ahora con una lanza mágica girando a una velocidad tempestuosa, su cuerpo seria como un muro de papel atravesado por una bala.

Y entonces sintió algo en su pecho, no era dolor. Era algo pequeño que se movía sobre de él. Al alzar un poco su cabeza y enfocar su vista, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir. Marlow. El pequeño estaba encima de él, mirando el artefacto de Merlín y levantando las garras.

-¡No… Marlow!-gimió Harry e intento quitarlo, pero su cuerpo apenas y lograba temblar.- ¡Déjame solo!-

Volteo su pequeña cabeza y le miro, sus pequeños ojos negros y resplandecientes le dijeron todo, no lo dejaría morir solo. Se maldijo a si mismo Harry, mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de Amiji y Kreacher, ambos con vidas diferentes, despreciados y hechos a un lado. Pero muriendo enfrente de sus ojos sin poder siquiera decir algo. No logro salvarlos, no los ayudo y ahora su pequeño amigo estaba dispuesto a tener una muerte segura con tal de protegerlo.

-¡LARGATE!-Grito Harry intentando que Marlow comprendiera que no tenía que hacerlo-¡MALDITA SEA, LARGATEMARLOW!-

-Valiente criatura- dijo Merlín listo para lanzar su lanza rotatoria y acabar con ellos.- Solo será un segundo, no le dolerá nada-

Harry utilizo todas sus fuerzas para intentar tomar a Marlow y arrojarlo fuera de la trayectoria del proyectil, sin embargo su amigo le tomo (con las garras) la mano con fuerza. Trasmitiéndole lo que sentía. No podía tampoco verlo morir.

"Magnífico Harry, ahora incluso podrás golpear a alguien con un simple _ventus_ " dijo la voz de Hermione en alguna parte de sus recuerdos.

"No, aún no he terminado, me falta como cien metros al parecer" dijo su voz, pero un poco diferente y se notaba el cansancio que tenía.

"Te apuesto a que no lo consigue a la primera, Hermione" dijo Ron haciendo que Harry se extrañara por oír el tono que utilizo.

"OK, yo apuesto a que lo logra a la primera" dijo Hermione a Ron en el recuerdo de Harry, eso era todo lo que siempre pensaba Hermione de él, siempre pensaba que podría hacerlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de demostrar lo contrario.

"¿Creen que apostar en mi entrenamiento me ayudara?" pregunto su voz con un dejo de diversión y un poco de disgusto. Lo recordaba bien, como ellos dos podían vaciar toda su confianza en él, incluso cuando los llevaba a los peores sitios y los metía en peligro mortal.

De sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas, mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos, tenía que encontrar la respuesta a esa precaria situación. Solo que ahora no tenía ningún poder mágico, el poco que concentraba en su piel la regresaba a su interior. Y si ocupaba el gran cumulo que se comprimía en su interior, aumentaría el tiempo del ritual y eso significaba regresar a casa mucho después.

"Yo solo quiero ganar un par de sicklet's mas Harry, para tu regalo de navidad" dijo Ron, ahora que lo recordaba¿Dónde quedo esa camisa que le dio?

"Yo confió en ti así que no es una apuesta" dijo Hermione con la voz normal, como si entregarle la confianza a alguien fuera tan simple "Es más una predicción" Cuanto la amaba, ella era capaz de incluso dejar todas sus creencias por intentar comprenderlo y seguirlo, y en caso de ver que estaba mal, lo regresaba a un buen cause, aunque eso significara golpearlo o gritarle. Y de la nada su mente se aclaró.

Con tanto en su cabeza, había olvidado sus primeras lecciones con Griffin y Reve, lo cual era una lo dijo, podría golpear a cualquiera con un simple _ventus_ , no requería solo concentración y un cumulo de magia, si no imaginar cómo utilizarla. En ese entonces utilizar algo de su magia para apagar una vela(a más de doscientos cincuenta metros) requería realmente más imaginación y un control enorme que magia. Ahora con más entrenamiento, mas magia y viendo cosas que muy pocos habían visto, tenía que ser pan comido. Solo que eso retrasaría el ritual.

-Lo lamento Mione- dijo Harry al abrir los ojos y ver la lanza avanzar con velocidad directo a su pecho- Tendrás que esperarme un poco más-

Sucedió tan rápido que incluso Merlín no entendió que paso. Pero Harry, se concentró en las zonas dañadas de su cuerpo y con el agua de todo su alrededor, sin desperdiciar nada de su magia, curo las partes más afectadas. Y dejo de cubrir su piel con magia, llevo todo lo que tenía a la punta de sus dedos, únicamente a las yemas y las zonas cercanas.

La lanza voló directo a él, justo a tiempo se levantó y tomo a Marlow contra su pecho, levanto la mano y paro la lanza solo con la punta de los dedos. Aquella enorme arma giraba a una velocidad mortal. Creando que incluso los árboles se agitaran y el lago salpicara cada que las olas (creadas por el viento) golpearan la orilla.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Merlín mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

-Solo necesite una pisca de mi magia- dijo Harry más recuperado, aunque su cuerpo seguía luciendo fatal.

-No puede ser que lo detuvieras solo con los dedos- dijo Nimue asombrada.

-Miren bien- dijo Harry dejando que sus mano girara un poco.

Entonces lo vieron, la lanza no tocaba ni la palma de Harry, sus dedos movían el viento al mismo ritmo y alrededor de la lanza. En la punta de sus yemas lucía un resplandor amarillo, justo donde la rotación le tocaba.

-Combinaste la magia de viento y la de Utgar- dijo Merlín levantando la vista a sus ojos, y dio dos pasos atrás.- ¿Cómo?-

-Lo peligroso de un taladro es su rotación, entre más rápido más daño causa. Significa que intentar parar algo a tal velocidad es peligroso y aun así te dañara ¿Entonces para que intentarlo?- dijo Harry dejando caer una rodilla al mojado pasto- Pero si me acoplo a su velocidad y refuerzo solo donde mis yemas toquen la lanza, de esa forma puedo controlarlo, solo se necesita mucho control e imaginar cómo ocurriría la magia. Y por último paso debo absorber el cumulo de magia que utilizaste en tu ataque-

La lanza freno poco a poco, mientras Harry sentía como su cuerpo absorbía la magia de Merlín. No lo diría, porque no lo comprendía del todo, pero el ritual estaba ayudándolo. No tenía el control para absorber todo el poder que le lanzo, sin embargo el ritual absorbía la magia y lo introducía a su cuerpo. Al terminar la lanza callo como un montón de barro. Vio su mano, tenía solo un par de raspones en las yemas, justo donde fue el primer contacto y el más fuerte. El resto de la palma la tenía roja. Miro como la presencia de Merlín comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- Creo que cometiste muchos Errores Merlín- dijo Harry dejando caer la otra pierna y estando a punto de perder la conciencia- El primero fue el no cumplir con tu palabra, el segundo creer que en este tiempo no existen magos y brujas que han mejorado el proceso con el que se utiliza la magia y por ultimo… creo que te dejaste llevar por tu terror a Diddy. Al final tendré que derrotarlo primero para irme. Puede que no lo comprendas, pero no estoy dispuesto a morir y tampoco a no regresar a lado de Mione, mi familia y Pendragon. Así que entiéndelo de una vez por todas… Yo Harry James Potter Evans, los superare… e incluso… a Diddy y entonces… iré por Volde…-

Harry se desvaneció. Había perdido. Ya que Merlín y Nimue seguían visibles, trasparentes pero visibles.

-Eso fue interesante. Maldito testarudo- dijo Merlín antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Se parecen mucho- dijo Nimue por ultimo antes de seguir el rumbo de Merlín.

Una vez más Harry se encontraba en la sala de los Dursley, sentado y mirando alrededor, sus otras versiones estaban ahí sentadas.

-Lo hemos hecho bien- dijo el que tenía los ojos más oscuros.

-Aunque… eso no ayuda con nuestro problema, el sigue aquí y se ha dormido, pero pronto despertara- dijo el que tenía los ojos claros.

Harry no estaba para hablar con sus otros Harry's y menos de la parte de Voldemort que tenía adentro, se recostó en el sofá y bufo.

-Ya encontraremos alguna forma, por ahora queremos dormir- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

 _En su sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo, había salido de una de las visitas a Hagrid. No estaba de ánimo de hablar ni con Ron. Después de todo seguía furiosoy aterrado de que su padrino fuera Sirius Black, y más aún al descubrir que sus padres fueron buenos amigos. Era la tarde y a esa hora los campos resplandecían con el color blanco de la nieve y el solo abrir la boca provocaba un vaho intenso. Y aun así solo llevaba su vieja sudadera._

 _Había dicho a Ron que iría con Hermione a la biblioteca y a Hermione que pasaría la tarde con Ron montando la barredora que les dejo Fred. Y no tendría ningún problema, ellos dos no se hablaban desde que Hermione entrego su saeta para que la revisaran y aseguraran que no tenía ningún encantamiento maligno. Pero para asegurarse, fue a la cabaña de su amigo Hagrid para tener una buena excusa. Luego de una hora, le dijo a Hagrid que iría con sus amigos. Sin embargo sus intenciones eran otras, estar solo y poder tranquilizar su mente. Solo quería una cosa, eso era venganza, una venganza contra el soplón, boca floja, que hizo matar a sus padres. Vaya, ni siquiera le importaba queVoldemort casi lo matara, pero sus padres, eso si no lo comprendía._

 _Camino por un rato por entre los arboles de las orillas del boque prohibido, intentando aclararse, solo logrando hundirse más en la miseria de persona que se sentía. Sus manos estaban tan frías que ya ni las sentía, su cara quemaba con cada soplo de frio viento, y era doloroso tan solo tener los ojos abiertos, y más cuando tenía lágrimas que querían salir y eran contenidas por el coraje. No lo soportaba. Su padrino, era el causante delasesinato de sus padres. El mejor amigo de su padre, aquel que mando a su peor enemigo a donde estaban. Y por supuesto. No dejaba de pensar en que si eso era un mejor amigo, él no podía confiar en los suyos. Eso le enfriaba más el corazón que cualquier cosa en el ambiente._

 _Sus amigos dieron mucho en esos años por él. Ron y Hermione enfrentándose al reto de conseguir la piedra Filosofal, dejándose golpear por una enorme pieza de tablero de ajedrez, exponiéndose a ser expulsada por mentir y desafiar las reglas (más de una vez), investigando al famoso heredero de Salazar Slytherin, creando una poción ilícita, su Hermione petrificada por el basilisco y recorriendo las cañerías a pesar de poder encontrar a una serpiente sobrecrecida que se no podía verse en el espejo e incluso ahora preocupados porque un asesino estuviera detrás de él. ¿Y qué hacía? Ir solo por un bosque, en busca de un lugar solitario para pensar en si ellos podía confiar de verdad. Que mal amigo era._

 _Se sentía a punto de estallar, saco la varita y lazo varios hechizos que lograron levantar la nieve acumulada. Al finalizar jadeaba y dejo caer algunas gotas gruesas por sus mejillas._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz enojada. -¿No ves que aquí estas muy expuesto? Y ¿Por qué me mentiste?-_

 _Giro su rostro y se limpió la cara con su mano, enfriándose aún más la nariz con eso. Al mirarla no supo si quería gritarle o decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Pero claro ella siempre velaba por su seguridad, anqué el no quisiera. Estaba por alejarla diciendo algo muy insensible, y que tal vez arruinaría su amistad para siempre._

 _Lo pensó unos minutos, en los cuales ella espero pacientemente. Al entender que no era lo mejor se tragó toda su estupidez. Más no pudo decirlo. Solo soltó un quejido por el dolor emocional que estaba pasando, fue a una gran roca que estaba cerca, se dejó caer sentado mientras apretaba los puños contra sus piernas. Quería decir algo, solo que su garganta se negaba a abrirse._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-pregunto Hermione acercándose, bien abrigada y con las mejillas rosas, por el frio. Lucia linda totalmente abrigada, y con su cara solo descubierta._

 _No contesto, tenía que, pero si lo hacía gritaría y eso no lo permitiría. Por lo menos no cuando ella solo se preocupaba por su bienestar. Se limpió una vez más los ojos, con desespero. Y sin darse cuenta ella estaba arrodillada enfrente de él, con sus manos (envueltas en guantes de piel dragón) intentando tomar las suyas y su mirada dudando._

 _-No tienes que decirme, si no quieres, solo no pases por esto solo- dijo Hermione decidida, tomando sus manos aún muy apretadas sobre sus piernas.-Ve con Ron y cuéntale-_

 _Asintió sin saber cómo contestar a la petición de Hermione. Estaba dudando de la sincera amistad de su castaña favorita, y ella estaba ahí, solo pidiéndole que no se quedara con esas dudas para él solo._

 _-Black traiciono a mis padres-dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada- Era el mejor amigo de ellos, pasaron todo Hogwarts juntos e incluso lo hicieron mi padrino. Y después de todo lo que pudieron pasar… el simplemente los entrego-_

 _Hermione no dijo nada, le miraba con esos ojos llenos de algo que no comprendía, aunque en parte era preocupación._

 _-Me pregunto ¿Cómo puedo confiar en mis amigos?-pregunto Harry sabiendo que eso podía romper toda relación con Hermione, y aun así alguna parte de él, deseaba saber la respuesta. Esperando que entendiera sus razones._

 _Le miro durante un minuto o tal vez más, luego quito sus manos de las suyas. Sintió un entumecimiento mayor al que le daba el frio, el poco calor que le dio con solo tocarlo era como si fuera muy importante para su piel, quería recuperar sus manos, decirle que bromeaba, que no fue su intención. Pero su amiga solo desabrocho sus guantes, los dejo a un lado y volvió a tomar sus heladas manos. Eran tibias y muy suaves. Las quito de sus piernas y se levantó, luego, con algo de fuerza le abrió los dedos, y los entrelazo con los de ella. Tan suave y lento que le pareció abarcar un espacio de tiempo muy prolongado._

 _-No lo sé- respondió Hermione viéndolo directo a los ojos, como siempre, sin una sola duda.-Yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta, solo puedes responderla tú. Eres el que decide si confiar o no-_

 _Se quedó con sus manos apretándole, pronto dejo caer su cara contra el estómago de su amiga, no sabía por qué pero su confianza era completa cuando se trataba de Hermione. Incluso cuando no tenía las respuestas a su preguntas, parecía que siempre decía lo correcto para que él. Dejo salir unas lágrimas, apretó las manos de Hermione y solo pudo asentir, para darle a entender que confiaba en ella. Paso un rato en que el sostuvo las manos de Hermione y dejo que sus frustraciones salieran con la cara pegada contra su cuerpo. Pronto estaba tibio, sus frustraciones no tenían razón y sus dudas se habían desvanecido. Pero no quería quitarse del lado de Hermione, soltó con cuidado sus manos y la abrazo en la misma posición que estaba. Ella solo acaricio su cabeza y peino su cabello._

 _-Ahora, respóndeme ¿Por qué no podías venir a decirnos que necesitabas un tiempo a solas?-pregunto Hermione refiriéndose a sus amigos.-Si no hubiera visto que salías de la cabaña de Hagrid, y luego como movías la nieve, jamás te hubiera encontrado-_

 _-Hermione, es que soy malo- dijo Harry girando la cara por su vergüenza. Y también porque Hermione olía demasiado bien, olía tan rico que no quería dejarla ir._

 _-¿Por dudar de nosotros?-pregunto Hermione con una leve risa.- Eres tan tonto, yo también me pregunte si debo confiar en mis amigos al descubrir lo de Black.-_

 _-Y aun así estas aquí- dijo Harry sin saber por qué era tan fácil hablar con Hermione- Consolando al tonto que tardo más que tú en darse cuenta que puede confiar en lo que tenemos entre nosotros dos-_

 _¿Nosotros dos? ¿Por qué dije nosotros dos? Se preguntó Harry apretándola más por si su amiga quisiera ver su cara que ardía un poco, estaba comenzando a sentirse raro._

 _-Es que te quiero mucho Harry- dijo Hermione con una voz algo tímida. Al estar pegado a su estómago, sintió como algo se movía dentro de su ella, por un segundo pensó que tendría hambre, luego sintió como Hermione le acariciaba el cabello con cariño, suave y lento. Se dejó llevar un rato, y se olvidó de su venganza por sus padres, para el solo estaba su amiga y él._

 _-Yo no puedo pensar en que no seas mi amiga, Hermione, tanto que daría la vida por ti- dijo Harry sonriendo._

 _-¿amiga?-pregunto Hermione un poco bajo._

 _-La mejor- dijo Harry alzando la vista, viendo como tenía una mirada algo extraña. Algo de tristeza se perfilaba por sus facciones -¿Pasa algo?-_

 _Hermione soltó sus manos con cuidado, luego tomo sus mejillas, su cara estaba más tibia y aun así le parecía que su toque le calentaba como el mejor de los abrigos. Bajo poco a poco y Harry se quedó quieto, se acercó tanto que el sintió su aliento a centímetros de su mentón y veía el claro color ámbar de sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos. Luego su amiga se mordió el labio. Y con un movimiento rápido le beso la mejilla y luego la frente. Nunca pensó que el toque de Hermione fuera tan importante para él, y no entendía todo esas emociones que le embargaban cuando estaban solos, lo que si es que era feliz y esperaba poder regresarle esa felicidad. No le era nada fácil exponer sus emociones y dudaba que Hermione supiera lo importante que era en su vida diaria, necesitaba demostrarlo, sino podría perderla. La idea lo asusto._

 _Se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a su castaña favorita, por un segundo su mente pensó en todo loque pudiera decirle para demostrarle muchas cosas. Luego de tanto pensar sintió como se le quemo un fusible, dejando que entrara su cuerpo entrara en automático, ya que dejo que mejor su cuerpo lo demostrara. Alzo la mano y tomo su mejilla. Hermione abrió los ojos, de una forma que nunca antes vio, como si por primera vez algo sorprendente, luego le acaricio con el pulgar, lento y suave. Mientras intentaba trasmitirle lo que sentía solo con la mirada. Pareció funcionar, tomo su otra mano y entrelazo sus dedos._

 _-Gracias por todo- dijo Harry, después de todo se le olvido, cualquier cosa que existiera afuera de ese lugar, incluido que volvería a ser perseguido y que el mundo estaba sobre sus hombros. -Te quiero Mione-_

 _-¿Mione?-pregunto girando un poco la cabeza._

 _-¿No te gusta que te diga así? Puedo buscar una forma más bonita de decirte, Hermi o…- dijo Harry apresurado, seguro de que su amiga aria la conexión con "Mine" mía en inglés._

 _-Está bien Mione- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras hacia una sonrisa enorme- Suena extraño… pero me gusta que tú me lo digas-_

 _-Tal vez tengaque soportar las burlas de Ron- dijo Harry algo avergonzado de su pensamiento anterior. Como podía pensar que Hermione era suya, ella era importante para el futuro, de tan solo ver su inteligencia y fuerza, podía asegurar que sería muy importante. No podía acapararla para siempre, pero en esos pequeños momentos podría ser egoísta con el mundo. Acaricio su cara nuevamente y beso su frente- Pero… tú eresmi Mione-_

 _-Claro que si -dijo alegre, luego tomo su mano y la llevo de nuevo por el mismo camino que tomo al castillo. Durante todo el viaje no volvió a ponerse sus guantes y a pesar de que pensó que los olvido, ella tenía ambos en su otra mano._

 _Estaba tan feliz por tener una amiga como Hermione, que su corazón no paraba de latir con mucha rapidez._

Al despertar miro a Marlow, estaba sentado a la altura de sus ojos y de lado, mirando alrededor. Llovía con gran fuerza y apenas se veía unos metros más lejos por el torrente de agua. Se impulsó con sus brazos para levantarse, viendo que uno lo tenía de un tono morado horrible y que el otro estaba tan rasguñado que apenas le quedaba piel. Se sentó a lado de Marlow.

-Eres muy valiente para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño- dijo Harry acariciando su dañada hoja, a pesar de que le dolía el brazo.-Te debo la vida… otra vez-

El pequeño solo se subió a su regazo y luego se adentró a sus harapos. Estaba helado igual que él, sin embargo entre ambos lograba calentarse un poco. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, camino y se resbalo varias veces mientras iba directo a la cabaña de Nikol. No tenía idea de donde estaba la chica y no le importaba. Solo quería llegar y descansar un poco. Sus recuerdos lo habían salvado, no podía pensar que lograría hacer al tenerla a Hermione cerca. Sin embargo en ese momento su cuerpo apenas se sostenía en pie. Se bamboleo directo a la casa, golpeo el barandal y se derrumbó en las escaleras de entrada. Le costaba respirar, seguramente tenía algún daño interno porque con cada minuto que pasaba no lograba componerse. No sin utilizar magia.

Entro salpicando barro, sangre y mojando las paredes, al golpearse varias veces contra ellas. Al subir fue directo a la habitación donde durmió anteriormente, dejo a Marlow encima de la cama y salió para limpiarse un poco. El baño era simple, un inodoro, un lavabo y una pequeña regadera. Se quitó la ropa ya inservible, dejando ver su cuerpo amoratado, con cortaduras y algunos agujeros que no quería ni mirarlos. Intentó abrir la llave del agua y en cuanto se sujetó la orilla del lavabo sintió como le temblaron las manos. Resbalo. Golpeo de lleno la orilla con la mandíbula, cayó al suelo y se quedó quieto. Dolía tanto cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que ya no importaba mucho el punzante dolor de su rostro.

Sin embargo el duro suelo y la gotas golpeando el techo le dieron un poco de tranquilidad.

Y como si su mano tuviera vida propia fue a su muñequera, saco el pergamino y lo extendió sobre su rostro, con una lentitud que incluso un caracol hubiera visto lenta. Los ojos se le humedecieron, la sonrisa fue dolorosa y aun así la sostuvo, incluso el sostener sus manos sobre su cara logro despejar todo el dolor que tuviera. El mapa del merodeador temblaba en sus manos, pero las motas del gran comedor le sacaron cualquier pensamiento que tuviera. Concentrado en los nombres de su hermana, sus amigos y su novia. Veía a Sofí entrando al gran comedor a lado de Colín, a Ron y Daphne pegados enfrente de Neville y Luna, a Theo a lado de Hermione. Dejo caer un par de lágrimas, y toco las motas de tinta, manchando un poco el pergamino, pero intentando estar más cerca de ellos. Se imaginó a Sofí totalmente roja por entrar con su novio fotógrafo, a Ron y Daphne discutiendo por ser cariñoso en público, a Neville riéndose quedamente y Luna dando comentarios que empeorarían la situación de Ron, a Theo mirando la escena mientras comía tranquilo y… a Hermione (su hermosa novia) leyendo dos o tres libros a la vez, mientras sonreía y disfrutaba del barullo que formaban.

La miro durante un rato. Tirado en el baño, el tiempo pasaba más lento y para cuando Sofí se les unió a la mesa, el ya llevaba quince minutos viéndolo. Entonces vio otras motas. Extrañaba incluso a los profesores sobre todo a McGonagall, Hagrid, el profesor Dumbledore e incluso al odioso de Snape. Se preguntó de qué hablarían, si acaso alguno de ellos pensaba en él y si estuviera con ellos… que seria diferente. Vio a Hermione levantarse, dejar a todos e irse a la torre de Gryffindor, la siguió con la mirada, durante todo el trayecto a pesar de tener que soportar una hora o más. Y al llegar a la sala común desapareció. El mapa impedía ver más allá de ese punto.

Cerro el mapa e intento pararse, logro hacerlo, dejándolo una zona manchada de sangre y barro. Tomo una se la camisa que no le quedaba, se limpio lo mejor que pudo las heridas y regreso a la habitación. Dejándose caer junto a la cama, no podía ni subirse a ella, solo se dejó caer y espero en el suelo. Pensando en miles de cosas sobre lo sucedido en su vida, pero sobre todo en Hermione e imaginando en el futuro que les esperaba juntos. Solo tenía que soportar un poco más.

-¿Qué paso afuera, porque ahí un camino de sangre hasta aquí y por qué luces como si estuvieras muerto? -pregunto Nikol con la voz algo enojada.

Harry se quejó al ser despertado de un momento a otro, giro su vista y miro a su acompañante pelirroja. Solo gruño y se recostó nuevamente.

-No, no, no, nada de eso- dijo Nikol acercándose a paso apresurado, inclinándose y tomando su brazo.

Un segundo después lo ayudaba a levantarse y recostarse en la cama, al ver el daño en su cuerpo no pudo evitar un chillido y Harry gruñir por el estruendoso sonido.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Nikol dejándolo un momento, ir por algo fuera y regresar con vendas, pociones y ungüentos. O ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Un maldito infeliz- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama. Gimió cuando unto el ungüento en sus heridas, era una cosa pastosa que ardía como el fuego infernal.-Aunque le di su merecido… o eso creo… y lo peores que regresara en cuatro meses. Bien dice que… ¡ahhhhggrr! - grito cuando aplico en otra sección abierta -… yerba mala nunca muere-

-Igual que tú, por lo visto- dijo Nikol concentrada en curar su torso.

-A todo esto… ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A la cueva del Dios Imperial Dominio Dragón…-

-Diddy- interrumpió Harry mientras alejaba las manos de Nikol, no necesitaba tantos cuidados solo una buena cuarenta y ocho horas de sueño o más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nikol desconcertada.

-Llámalo Diddy, más corto, menos aterrador y es un acrónimo perfecto- dijo Harry tomando la venda vieja (echa con alguna clase de piel) y que le pasaba y levantándose varias veces para pasarla sobre todo su torso. Gemía cada que tenía que hacerlo, pero logro envolverse con ella.

-Le falta una "y" en el acrónimo-

-Inútil-

-No empieza con "y"- Dijo Nikol mirándolo desconcertada.

-Okey… no soy bueno poniendo acrónimos. Pero mi novia, Mione, invento la P.E.D.D.O y yo quise inventar algo parecido. Diddy se prestaba bien- dijo Harry gimiendo al reacomodarse.

-¿Qué es la peddo?-pregunto Nikol moviéndose a un lado como si estuviera loco.

-Una organización a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos- dijo Harry mirando aún más el desconcierto de la pelirroja- Y ¿Por qué no te comido Diddy?-

-Está dormido- dijo Nikol cruzándose de brazos- Ya que he explicado, dime ¿Qué carajos paso?-

-Un par de aterrorizados ancestros me dijeron que me quedara en la isla para siempre. Los rechace y se pusieron violentos- respondió Harry, mirando que cada vez que salía algo de su boca Nikol se alejaba más y lo veía como un loco.-No miento… me he entrenado a mí mismo y nuca he logrado más que desmayarme, es necesario mucho para que pueda dañarme hasta este punto-

-Estás loco-

-Si-

-Okey-

-Ahora a otros asuntos…creo que descansare en tu casa un par de semanas, luego subiré a ver a Diddy, tengo algo que hablar con ese viejo dragón -dijo Harrycomenzando a sentir pequeños espasmos de dolor y no pudo pensar que lo peor estaba por venir.

-No puedes enfrentarlo, es muy poderoso, puede acabar con este lugar si no fuera porque es su hogar- dijo Nikol apretando los puños.- Es la criatura más poderosa y más aterradora que puedas imaginar-

-Entonces, de verdad necesito tener una charla con el- dijo Harry seguro, no cambiaría de idea.-Tengo cuatro meses para recuperarme y llegar a Diddy, una vez pasado ese tiempo… perderé la oportunidad de hacer algo con Diddy-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Nikol aun con esa mirada de desconfianza.

-Perdí una apuesta- dijo Harry con sencillez.

-De verdad… creo que estas chiflado de remate-

-Lo sé- repitió Harry.-Ahora… cuéntame todo de Diddy-

-Es invencible-dijo encaprichada.

-Siempre dicen eso de los malos- contrarresto Harry testarudo.- Y no creo que sea el último con que me enfrente-

-Si te enfrentas a él será el último con quien lo hagas, porque estarás muerto- bufo exasperada Nikol.

-Bien, sabes que… no me digas nada, de todas formas lo veré con mis propios ojos- dijo Harry dejando en paz el tema- Pero te aseguro que yo no moriré, aún tengo promesas que cumplir y regresar para estar con mi familia-

-Eres muy testarudo ¿Te lo han dicho?-

-Un par de veces- contesto Harry cerrando los puños y juntándolos, mientras que cruzaba sus adoloridas piernas. - Ahora requiero silencio-

-¿Para qué…-

-Silencio-

-Pero solo quiero sabe...-

-Silencio- repitió con voz más queda.

-¿Con quién demonios me tope?-pregunto Nikol dando pasos enojado a la puerta.

-Con alguien que salvo tu vida- respondió Harry sonriendo un poco, luego relajo sus facciones- Y silencio-

-Quinientos años y no puedo con este niños- refunfuño al salir y azoto la puerta con fuerza.

Marlow debía estar muy cansado, porque no se despertó, sin embargo Harry estaba concentrándose en lo que lo rodeaba, la energía estaba muy concentrada en esa isla, y por lo tanto podría absorber mucho más y se propuso acabar con el ritual antes de que Nimue o Merlín despertaran. Ya que cuando lo hicieran el dejaría el ritual. Solo necesitaba perfeccionar su nivel de absorción y asimilación.

Era gracioso que aprendiera hacer tales cosas, cuando su vida corría mas peligro, pero le agradeció a Merlín un poco. Ahora tenía la capacidad de avanzar sin esperar a que lo hiciera de forma natural. Solo tenía que perfeccionar lo que hizo con el hechizo de Merlín.

-Espérenme, solo un año, antes de un año saldré de esta isla-dijo Harry sintiendo la magia fluir por su piel y adentrarse a su cuerpo.-Y podre estar junto a ti amor-


	70. Capitulo 70- Titiritera de serpientes

**¿Y dónde está el caos?**

 **Todos griten… porque estoy de regreso, y he regresado para poner sus sentidos al máximo y hacer que se sientan a flor de piel. Ahora tendría que decir que mis vacaciones fueron un caos (más que yo), con full house y una bebe en casa, apenas y pude moverme con libertad para hacer algunas cosas en mi casa. Y luego escribir. Créanme cuando les digo que una preciosa bebe requería mi tiempo y atención, aunque se lo regale con gusto (no es mía, es mi sobrina).**

 **Ya estoy de regreso y he escrito esto de memoria, y me refiero a que la imagine de pies a cabeza y luego me senté escribirla de tirón. La edite y revise en días muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy separados, eso dificulto que recordara a que quería llegar (Si tengo algún error de continuidad o algún dato mal, échenle la culpa a mi falta de sueño).**

 **Ya he llegado a una conclusión, sobre qué hacer con Draco. No lo diré, pero espero que entiendan cuando lo escriba. Si no es de esta forma… pues me disculpo de antemano**

 **Y quiero dedicar el siguiente capítulo a alguien. Pero a alguien de verdad fan de Harry Potter. Así que quien responda bien a la pregunta de abajo, le dedicare el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Quién dijo la siguiente frase en el sexto libro? :"—¡Estás hablando con un profesor! —rugió—. ¡Con un profesor, Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar con derribar mi puerta?"**

 **Asi que lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 70.- Titiritera de serpientes.**

A pesar de pensar que su semana seria solo de estudio, Hermione tuvo muchas cosas que hacer además de prepararse para el EXTASIS de Runas, y eso que su pensamiento solo estaba en terminar los libros de Priscob y el Diccionario de Runas. Griffin, Reve, Huffy y Sly tenían otra idea sobre como ella debía proceder. En cuanto pensó que tendría un entrenamiento como Harry, su idea fue tirada y borrada por sus voces, le dijeron que Harry aprendía más en el trascurso de hacer algo, en cambio ella tendía a progresaba después de entender el proceso y aplicarlo. Es decir que tendría que comprender todo lo que enseñaran a través de las voces de sus maestros y por lo consiguiente eso significaba que en sus ratos libres o cuando quisieran podían hacerlo.

El ejercicio físico fue dejaron a su completa elección, y era muy estricta consigo misma, despiadada incluso. Se levantaba todas las mañanas y colocaba la hombrera de Harry, recorría los terrenos corriendo lo más que podía y trotando cuando estaba cansada, luego en la primera hora libre aumentaba el peso y de esa forma iba a todos lados. Era difícil, pero lo soportaba. Algunas veces incluso estudiaba mientras hacía magia sin hablar, cambiando las páginas y flotando el libro frente sus ojos, mientras caminaba con un pergamino y pluma tomando apuntes, todo ello sin siquiera tocarlos.

Algunos ya la tomaban como una demente, por estar metida de llena en los libros.

En clases de Pociones era una de las mejores, no por el libro del príncipe mestizo, si no por lo aprendido en Pendragon. Y refiriéndose al libro, lo guardo en el monedero y evito que Ron lo utilizara, claro que no se quejó incluso quería quemarlo (para eliminar cualquier maldición que hubiera llegado a su piel), pero podría tener alguna utilidad. En cuanto a Slughorn, estaba fascinado de tener a "Prodigiosos talentos" en su clase, refiriéndose a Daphne, Hermione y sobre todo a Ron. Aseguraba que su habilidad era de un genio. No parecía gran cosa, pero después de su "Perfecto filtro de muertos en vida", se volvió el favorito. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia a Daphne.

Pese a que Ron no había vuelto a demostrar habilidades diferentes de a los demás, el profesor daba alabanzas y todos gruñían en cuanto el profesor hablaba sobre su habilidades natas. El Feliz Felicis se lo quedo Ron, parecía que Hermione tendría que buscar otra posible solución. El ganador con o sin libro fue su amigo y por lo tanto ella no podía siquiera pedírselo, claro que Ron intento dárselo y disculparse por "ocupar los grasientos y fétidos escritos de un murciélago gigante" para ganar. Por su parte, Hermione se mantuvo firme y siguió negándose todo el rato que intento dárselo. Aunque se enojó por lo que el denominaba "Una orgullosa sin remedio", pero creía que aprovecharse de la suerte que tuvo Ron no le llevaría a nada bueno.

Las clases con Snape fueron más tranquilas, sobre todo porque Hermione ya no lo interrumpía y dejaba que diera su clase como quisiera. Además que la trataba como si no estuviera en la clase, al igual que a los demás Pendragon, una mejora en su trato. Aunque pensaba que tuvo algo que ver la intervención de Dumbledore y hasta McGonagall.

El sábado paso todo el día con los libros en pilares sobre la alfombra, con tantas anotaciones a su alrededor que apenas dejo espacio frente a la chimenea y con un buena ración de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Ron sentándose de golpe en el sofá a su lado, desperdigando algunos pergaminos-Espera hare una predicción… estas estudiando para tu EXTASIS-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?- pregunto Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando las notas que Ron movió.- Daphne puede estar esperando una sesión privada contigo-

-No. Está en su ronda, le toco con Hannah- dijo Ron bostezando- Es lo bueno, Hannah no es un hombre-

-¿Qué harías si fuera un hombre?-pregunto Hermione empezando a guardar sus cosas.

-Darle de comer branquialgas y verlo asfixiarse poco a poco, y cuando esté a punto de estirar la pata, darle algo de agua y repetir- dijo Ron como si nada, un segundo después recibió un golpe en la nuca de Hermione-¿Qué hice?-

-De verdad que algunos días no te aguanto- dijo Hermione moviendo la varita para acelerar el proceso.- Y ¿Qué harías si Daphne tuviera una rival y desapareciera de repente?-

-¿Rival? ¿De qué o quién hablas?-pregunto Ron levantando una ceja, luego miro a su alrededor, lo bueno es que Lavender estaba en el cuarto de chicas (pintándose las uñas seguramente)- Tanto estudio ahogo tu cerebro-

-Y no estudiar seco el tuyo- rebatió Hermione repitiendo el golpe- Ahora mientras piensas en el emocionante castigo de Snape, yo iré a ver a Dumbledore y me asegurare que no cometa alguna locura-

-¡El castigo de Snape!- chillo Ron mientras palidecía- Ya no me acordaba. ¿Por qué me lo recordaste? Eres muy mala conmigo…-

-¡Como puedes ser tan bruto!- dijo Hermione levantándose algo ofuscada-¡Snape te tratara peor si no apareces hoy!-

-Na…- dijo Ron levantándose también, y la siguió, atravesando el retrato- Tenemos su precioso libro ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Recuerdas que pudo buscarlo o atraerlo y no lo hizo?-pregunto Hermione dando zancadas algo largas para alejarse.- No creo que le importe mucho sus viejas anotaciones de "estudiante", ahora debe saber mucho más-

-Matas mis esperanzas, eres insoportable-

-Flojo-

-Mandona-

-Bruto-

-Sabionda-

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto la voz de Neville al cruzar por un pasillo, venia de la mano de Luna-¿Están insultándose?-

-¡No te metas!- dijeron ambos algo molestos.

-Sabes desde que se fue Harry estas algo más irritable- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-En cambio tu sensibilidad ha bajado al nivel, ahora eres una piedra en el fondo de la fosa de las Marianas- dijo Hermione pateando el suelo y dándole una mirada de furia.

Ron abrió la boca y lucio ofendido, luego giro la cabeza y pensando dijo -¿Dónde?-

-Inculto- gruño Hermione viendo el techo, luego suspiro y pensó en remediar ese pequeño pleito.-No es momento de pelear, así que… lo siento. Lamento matar tus esperanzas y…-

-Todo era una broma Hermione- dijo Ron en una gran carcajada- Pero me alegra que sepas cuando retractarte…-

-¡Billius!- gruño Hermione dio dos inhalaciones y dejo salir el aire con lentitud, conto hasta treinta y sonrió con un poco de maldad-¡Espero que Snape no sea muy malo contigo y creo que más tarde les contare lo que hable con Dumbledore! ¡Adiós!-

Avanzo por el pasillo directo a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

-Creo que eso es una sentencia de muerte disfrazada- dijo Luna palmeando la espalda de Ron, el cual palideció de golpe.

-Te pasaste esta vez, de verdad, este muerto- dijo Neville luciendo igual de pálido.

-Aun los escucho- dijo Hermione girando la vista por el pasillo. Los tres saltaron por el tono de su voz.

Avanzó por los desiertos pasillos con paso fuerte, pero al doblar un recodo tuvo que esconderse precipitadamente. Draco estaba parado con la frente contra el muro, lucia agitado y perturbado, con la ropa muy sucia y gruñía, o más bien susurraba.

-No seas cobarde- musitaba con algo de furia- Tu puedes hacerlo, solo debes… dejar de ser un idiota- gruño con fuerza y golpeo la pared con ambas manos- Él lo dijo, quiere que lo haga, pero ¿Debo continuar? Esto no terminara bien.-dio una patada al piso, gimió de dolor, algo llamo la atención de Hermione. Una línea roja de sangre escurría por su pierna, de tal forma que parecía ser una gran cortada. - ¡Ya basta! Solo continua, solo debes continuar- Se despegó de la pared, miro a ambos lados y se acomodó la túnica tan maltratada.

Hermione agradeció que se fuera al otro lado y espero a escuchar que bajara las escaleras. Se acercó al lugar, y miro donde estaba parado, dos marcas rojas indicaban que Draco golpeo con mucha fuerza y salpico sangre. Una serie de preguntas pasaron por su mente, ¿Qué tenía a Draco en ese estado? ¿Qué le aterraba tanto? ¿A quién se refería era Voldemort u otra persona? Y la más importante ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

No poseía tanto tiempo para hacer preguntas que contestaría con el tiempo, en ese instante ya debería estar en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Tras comprobar que Draco a se había marchado, echó a andar a buen paso hasta el lugar del pasillo del séptimo piso donde había una única gárgola pegada a la pared.

-Píldoras ácidas -dijo Hermione.

La gárgola se apartó y la pared de detrás, al abrirse, reveló una escalera de caracol de piedra que no cesaba de ascender con un movimiento continuo. Hermione espero a que se elevara y luego subió los escalones, describiendo círculos, hasta la puerta con aldaba de bronce del despacho de Dumbledore. Anteriores veces, había estado ahí, pero con los prefectos o Ron y nunca sola. Sobre todo después de que el profesor intentara separarla de Harry.

Tomo valor y llamo, pero apenas dio el primer golpe una voz dijo -Pasa.-

Al entrar miro un poco diferente el despacho, tenía los cachivaches del profesor en diferente orden, y en medio de ellos estaba el sombrero seleccionador. Estático, con la forma de los ojos y la boca quietos, como si esperara el momento exacto para moverse. Lo que le llamo la atención fue el símbolo Pendragon, no parecía encajar con la desgarbada y sucia cubierta del sombrero, pero si le daba un toque de misterio por el contexto en el que apareció.

-Buenas noches, Señorita- dijo Dumbledore desde su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas y mirándola encima de ellas.-Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema para venir a nuestra platica. Y antes de que lo preguntes, es por la pequeña demora que lo digo-

-No iba a preguntar-dijo Hermione frenando a un metro del escritorio.- No tuve ningún problema, pero si un par de inconvenientes-

-¿Existe alguna diferencia?-pregunto Dumbledore bajando las manos y moviendo la mano al único asiento disponible.

-Dígame usted- dijo Hermione tomando asiento y viendo como las gafas del profesor la deslumbraban. No era nada contra el profesor Dumbledore, pero con su mirada supo que esa noche sería una batalla de intelecto. Aunque no estaba para eso -Al asunto… ¿Por qué me cito profesor?-

-Antes, espero que haya tenido una buena semana. Debió ser… interesante, pues ya tienes un castigo- Dijo Dumbledore recargándose en el asiento y dejando las manos sobre su pecho- Antes de que comente algo… he quedado con el profesor para que retrase el castigo hasta el próximo sábado, y creo conveniente decirle que también ha sido reprendido por su método de enseñanza en la primera clase-

-Fue una semana que paso rápido por el estudio. Además creo que tardo mucho para reprender sus… métodos de enseñanza- dijo Hermione también recargándose en el reposabrazos, cruzando la pierna y dando una sonrisa- Y espero que su semana fuera espectacular-

Dumbledore no parecía enfadado porque lo corrigiera dos veces, sin embargo cuando guardo silencio el desenlazo las manos y acaricio su larga barba.

-Tengo noticas. Una buena, una mala y una petición que hacerle ¿Cuál quisiera escuchar primero?-pregunto Dumbledore con un aire preocupado.

-La mayoría deja la buena para el final, yo quiero la quiero primero, luego la peor y por último espero poder cumplir su petición- dijo Hermione con una voz baja, la preocupación del profesor era contagiosa.

-La buena es que creo que hemos logrado convencer al Ministerio para que usted tome el EXTASIS la próxima semana, vendrá uno de los cuatro hablantes Rúnico a hacerlo, será durante el trascurso del sábado por la mañana y los resultados se los daremos el Domingo ya que será la única aplicándolo y la profesora decidirá en menos de veinticuatro horas- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo un poco-¿Cree que esté preparada para ese momento?-

-Estoy preparada en este momento- respondió Hermione confiada en su conocimiento.

-Esplendido. Esa actitud de Pendragon es lo que los llevara a lo más alto- dijo Dumbledore más tranquilo. Abrió su cajón, eso hizo pensar que le hablaría de los Horrocrux, al contrario saco una caja negra con adornos dorados y un sello mágico. Movió la varita y chirrió al abrirse, lamentablemente la tapa estaba mirando a su lado por lo que no vio su contenido. La giro y mostro el contenido- ¿Gusta un chocolate?-

Por un segundo pensó que bromeaba, luego olio el ambiente, un aroma que no hacía mucho que percibió. Tomo uno entre sus dedos los acerco a su nariz y confirmo sus sospechas, luego toco con la punta de la varita, el chocolate saco unas líneas rosas con forma de corazón.

-Tienen Amortentia- menciono Hermione atrayendo la caja e inspeccionándola.- ¿Por qué me la ofrece?-

-Esto ha sido confiscado a un alumno de último curso- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo aún más- Interceptamos muchos paquetes que contenían dulces con diversa pociones, algunas de amor, otras venenosas e incluso con veritacerum. Esperaba ver su capacidad para detectar alimentos con alguna poción o hechizados-

-No soy experta, pero diría que no confió en nada que no sea servido en el gran comedor o que tenga una procedencia dudosa. Pero aun así uno nunca está seguro de nada- dijo Hermione dejando el chocolate en la caja.- Y los chocolates no eran para mi ¿Verdad?-

-Está en lo correcto- dijo el profesor Dumbledore cerrando la caja nuevamente- Después de la exuberante cantidad de correspondencia dirigida a la señorita Potter, la profesora McGonagall sugirió revisar que nada dañino entra al colegio. Y entre el correo dirigidos a usted y a la señorita Potter, interceptamos un centenar paquetes iguales a este-

-No sé si enojarme por que violaron el correo o agradecer el que nos proteja- dijo Hermione mirando la caja- Me quedare en medio, por ahora, agradezco su protección aunque rechazo el que intercepte nuestro correo-

-Es justo- dijo Dumbledore ahora sacando un puñado de dulces dentro de su túnica- No se preocupe, estos son auténticos dulces muggles-

-Sera un placer- dijo Hermione no muy animada, la verdad es que al ser hija de dentistas, cuidaba de su dientes. Pero un poco de azúcar no la mataría y sin en cambio rechazar al profesor sería una grosería.- No están mal. ¿Esa era la peor?-

-No. Eso fue parte de la buena- dijo Dumbledore desenvolviendo el dulce, metiéndose a la boca y doblando el envoltorio en forma cuadrada- Como sabrá, tengo varios espías entre los mortifagos que me informan debes en cuando sus movimientos. Snape y otros, me han dicho que trama algo muy… difícil de explicar-

-Creo que comenzar sin titubeos siempre es lo mejor- menciono Hermione intrigada por la mención de Voldemort.

-Se ha aislado, se podría decir que está entrenándose en alguna magia oscura secreta o parecido- dijo Dumbledore tomándose su tiempo, le miro de frente- No sé cómo, pero parece que está intentando utilizar a los dementores e inferís para una combinación mortal-

-Combinar un inferí y un dementor, es algo no más que imposible es simplemente demente- dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

-¿Imposible?- repitió Dumbledore con voz baja- No. Si algo he aprendido en estos últimos años, es que nada es imposible, desde que un niño de doce venza a un basilisco, a que un chico cruce una lluvia de maleficios sin siquiera un solo rasguño. No, creo que este intentando algo imposible. Él no es así- dejo su varita en el escritorio- Lo conozco bien, nunca intenta nada que no crea razonablemente posible y que lo vuelva poderoso. Estoy seguro que es algo ruin y que nos podría lastimar mucho-

Hacia bastante que no era sorprendida de esa forma, en un momento, el profesor le recordó la lección que de alguna forma olvido. Nada era imposible. Si estaba en lo correcto, aquella criatura o lo que fuera a salir de la introducción de un inferí y un dementor a las artes oscuras significaría no solo problemas, los pondría en un aprieto que no lograrían librar fácilmente.

Se quedaron un minuto pensando. El despacho en forma circular le ofrecía una vista de algunos instrumentos plateado, zumbando y humeando; también de los retratos de los directores de Hogwarts. Algunos ya dormitaban, otros ni siquiera disimulaban dormir. Un hermoso canto llamo la atención de ambos, el magnífico fénix del profesor, Fawkes, estaba en su percha, observando a Hermione con gran interés. Salto de su lugar y planeo a la orilla del asiento de Dumbledore y batió sus alas, despidiendo un poco de calor que le dio de lleno. Era tibio y de inmediato le limpio toda duda.

-En cuanto regrese Harry, estoy segura, que tendrá alguna forma de combatir contra lo que esté planeando- dijo Hermione mirando al fénix más que a Dumbledore, no podía pensar en una mejor personificación de la palabra renacimiento que la del ave posada sobre el escritorio y se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la profecía dicha.

-Eso es lo que quiero creer- dijo Dumbledore acariciando el ave que canto alegre- Aun así creo prudente el prepararnos-

-¿De qué forma?-pregunto Hermione intentando apartar a Harry de sus pensamientos, no necesitaba ser afectada por emociones en un momento donde su lógica e inteligencia eran cruciales.

-Mi petición es esta: quiero que reúnas a los Pendragon, también a algunos chicos sobresalientes del colegio y que los entrenes con los métodos de Harry. Les daré el tiempo y un lugar para hacerlo. He incluso quitare de en medio cualquier clase de preocupación que tengan. -dijo Dumbledore con una seriedad anormal, si de verdad le aterraba lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort, eso significaba que ella debía creer que sería incluso más fuerte que el nivel mágico que mostro Harry en el ministerio- Confió en que puedas elevar el nivel de muchos más estudiantes, antes de que la guerra llegue a su punto donde se requiera utilizar su fuerza-

-Esa era la idea desde el principio, sin embargo muy pocos creyeron en Harry.- dijo Hermione apretando la varita bajo en la muñequera.- Pero…las cosas han cambiado profesor. No enseñare a los sobresalientes del colegio-

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunto Dumbledore asombrando.

-No se quienes estén del lado de Voldemort, tampoco puedo confiar en el alumnado, cualquiera puede ser utilizado para llegar a la Orden o a Pendragon. Y somos la última línea de defensa contra su levantamiento.-

-Contando al ministerio tendríamos un poderoso trio- menciono Dumbledore asintiendo.

-No. Se equivoca, el ministerio tiene demasiados empleados y algunos de ellos fueron mortifagos, si contamos con algunos dentro del ministerio es por su voluntad y confianza a usted. Pero admitámoslo, así como usted tiene espías con Voldemort, él tiene espías en el ministerio, aquí en Hogwarts y la Orden. Solo confiare en aquellos que confiaron en nosotros antes de incluso de que Voldemort regresara- dijo Hermione alzando la mano y mostrando el anillo Pendragon- Pendragon es nuestra una espada completa en este momento y no dejare que se astille o rompa hasta derrotarlo. Solo entrenare y subiré el nivel de Pendragon, y no admitiré a ninguno más.-

Hubo una pausa.

-No somos suficientes-decreto Dumbledore mirándola a los ojos, con algo de pena. Solo era una suposición, pero creía que sus palabras hicieron mella en la vieja herida que cargaba, en esa herida que creo al desconfiar de Harry- Podríamos estar en aprietos antes lo que creemos-

-Ya lo estamos. Para ganar una guerra, los números son un gran apoyo, pero no siempre son lo que se necesita- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- Tengo a más de treinta grandes guerreros que han sido entrenados desde hace año y medio, están listos para una pelea, pero no para una guerra. Quiero prepararlos, pero no podre si aumento su número. Entre más sea a los que se entrenara más tiempo se requiere y por eso quiero que acepte mi siguiente propuesta. Si usted me da libre pase, al tercer piso del lado derecho, a la cámara de los secretos, al bosque prohibido y el lago negro, yo le prometo que cambiare a Pendragon, ya no serán simples guerreros, los convertiré en generales para esta guerra. Y le prometo que los números serán solo eso, números-

El fénix y Dumbledore no emitieron ni un sonido, no movieron ni un solo musculo, solo sus mirada era como si hubiera mencionado algo que no lograra procesar.

-Creo inteligente su demanda. Pero ¿Para qué esos lugares?-

-Su mundo ha sido el castillo y la sala de menesteres, cada que entrenan o se les enseña duelos mágicos, sus mentes están apacibles por sentirse en casa. Requiero sacarlos de su comodidad, necesitan ver lo que él vio, sentir lo que paso y entender que mientras ellos dormían, reían y vivían su vida en paz, Harry dio la cara por nosotros. Ahora nosotros daremos la cara por él. Es nuestro turno- dijo Hermione mirando la parpadeante llama de una antorcha.- Estoy segura que si entrenamos donde Harry nos salvó, nos volveremos fuertes-

-No tiene ninguna lógica, señorita Granger ¿Puede explicar?- menciono el profesor nuevamente cruzando los dedos.

-La motivación de no defraudar a aquel que le tendió la mano es un método de entrenamiento poderoso-contrarresto Hermione mirando al azul de los ojos del profesor.- Y encontraremos la voluntad para pelear por nuestro futuro-

El profesor miro sobre sus gafas y sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo- le daré acceso total a todo el castillo y sus alrededores.

{Aunque no te lo diera, lo haríamos posible} dijeron sus maestros.

\- Eso concluye los tres asuntos que quería tratar- dijo Hermione un poco curiosa, algo bueno salió de todo, pero igual de malo tenía que ser lo que estaba tramando Voldemort si estaba aislándose (incluso de sus más cercanos mortifagos), un tema escabroso. Aunque tendría a Harry de regreso pronto, se dijo para calmarse un poco.

-Es cierto -concedió Dumbledore con voz apacible- A partir de ahora espero que podamos estar en más contacto. Pero no quiero que piense que algo profesor estudiante, es algo de dos colegas que desean una misma cosa-

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Hermione segura de que sería algo que no le gustaría.

-Ya he demostrado que yo cometo errores, como todo ser humano. Y si me permites añadiré que, dado que soy más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres, mis errores tienden a ser también más graves.- le sonrió con melancolía, una vez más vio en sus ojos la tristeza por el reflejo de sus actos-Desde lo ocurrido con Harry e… dudado de mi… no he logrado saber si las acciones que tomo son correctas. He intentado enmendar mis errores como he podido y…-

-Solo se siente más culpable- dijo Hermione sabiendo cómo era sentirse de esa forma. Después de todo, ella seguía intentando perdonarse por decirle a Harry que lo odiaba.

-Si- soltó un alargo suspiro- Con su grandiosa forma de convencer a Slughorn, su defensa contra el Wizengamot y sus diferentes aspectos tanto escolares, profesionales y cívicos; llegue a la conclusión de que no puedo valerme por mi propia creencia, debo darle oportunidad a los demás de opinar y me parece que su opinión siempre es a favor de la justicia-

-Entiendo- dijo Hermione algo feliz por las palabras del profesor- Intentare dar lo mejor de mí y si puedo ayudarlo lo hare. Sin embargo estoy… intentando otro enfoque en esta guerra, una que no sea solo sea meterle el pie a Voldemort, sino una forma que sea más… duradera-

-Veo que no solo tiene un alma bondadosa y fuerte, también la sabiduría para ver al futuro. Aun así debo preguntar ¿Meterle el pie?- dijo volviendo a mirar sobre sus gafas- No suena a usted-

-Después de vivir tanto tiempo con alguien, ciertas frases se quedan en el vocabulario de uno- dijo Hermione con nostalgia.

-Entiendo- contesto Dumbledore saco nuevamente algo de su túnica, solo que esta vez no eran dulces, sino un encendedor de plata-Por ultimo quisiera entregarle esto a usted-

-¿Un encendedor? - pregunto Hermione estirando la mano y tomando el objeto plateado, era ligero y pequeño- ¿Qué función tiene?-

-Es un desiluminador. Si lo acciona cualquier luz será absorbida en su contenedor y también puede almacenarlo e iluminar si uno se ha quedado a oscuras - dijo Dumbledore mirando el aparato con sumo cariño- Yo lo cree.-

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione accionando el interruptor, en lugar de que la flama saliera, la antorcha se apagó y el fuego se introdujo en el encendedor. Quedaron en penumbra, las plumas rojizas de Foux daban una leve luz rojiza- Útil de verdad- menciono accionándolo y regresando la llama a la antorcha.-¿Pero qué quiere que haga con esto?-

-Lo cree con otra función- dijo Dumbledore sin quitar la vista del desiluminador- Tiene la capacidad de llevar a una persona a donde quiera que esté la persona que ama-

-¿Llevar a una persona donde está la persona amada?-pregunto Hermione nuevamente sorprendida. Las manos les temblaron y comenzaron a sudar, la boca se le seco y la imagen clara de Harry se dibujó en su mente. Llevo su dedo al encendido. La mano gruesa y arrugada del profesor lo evito, negó con la cabeza con pena en la mirada.

-Solo la llevara si esa persona dice su nombre, cuando la llame- dijo el profesor dando una voz de disculpa..

-Entonces… si Harry me llama ¿Podre ir a donde él está?-pregunto Hermione aun teniendo ganas de accionarlo.

-Correcto- respondió Dumbledore quitando su mano y sentándose con la mirada perdida y algunos recuerdos pasándole por sus ojos- Si tu amor te necesita lo escucharas, e iras a él, sin importar donde este- Sus ojos destellaban de tristeza.

Se cuestionó por qué el profesor construiría algo así. La respuesta era clara, al igual que ella en ese momento, quería ir a donde estuviera Harry y ayudarlo en todo. Tal vez para el profesor fue igual, perdió al amor de su vida y pensó en crear algún dispositivo para ir a él, en caso de que lo necesitara. Sin embargo Hermione no escuchaba la voz de Harry, parecía ser que no la llamaba.

-No escucho nada- dijo Hermione dejando el encendedor en la mesa.- Tal vez no requiera mi ayuda-

-Eso es mentira, y lo sabe señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Dumbledore levantando los ojos nuevamente a los suyos- El no lograría sobrevivir sin usted- Tomo el encendedor y lo volvió a extender hacia ella.- Le pido lo conserve, cuando la llame, y lo hará, vaya a su lado.-

-Puede que sea inútil profesor- dijo Hermione mirando el dispositivo, sintiendo ganas de accionarlo las veces que fueran necesarias-El sombrero seleccionador dijo que regresara en diciembre-

-No me comprende- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa dulce, levantándose, rodeando la mesa, para luego tomar su mano y depositar el desiluminador en su palma- No digo que hasta que regrese lo tenga. Me refiero a que cuando la necesite, salve a Harry-

-No puedo profesor, es suyo- dijo Hermione al sentir como le cerro los dedos alrededor del pequeño objeto.

-No más querida, no más- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, luego se retiró a su asiento y miro su reloj de arena- Creo que he tomado mucho de su tiempo. Si tiene alguna cosa que hablar conmigo puede venir cuando quiera, la puerta de mi despacho está abierta a usted-

Hermione se levantó camino un poco y se detuvo. Miro al profesor una vez más y pregunto- ¿Usted salvo a la persona que amaba?-

El profesor miro a otro lado, evadiéndola y acaricio a Foux. Tardo un poco pero cuando contesto fue con una voz casi inaudible- Lo perdí desde antes de que se alejara de mí. Yo deje que se perdiera, lo deje ir-

-De verdad lo siento profesor- dijo Hermione dando una ligera inclinación- Le traeré noticias sobre Pendragon Salió del despacho mirando como Dumbledore estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

Su trascurso a la torre de Gryffindor fue tranquila y muy lento, pensaba en lo dicho sobre Voldemort, en la petición del profesor Dumbledore y, sobre todo esos temas estaban el desiluminador. Lo sostenía entre sus manos intentando escuchar aunque fuera un murmullo. Parecía que nada lo perturbaría. Lo encendió y apago repetidas veces, apagando antorchas y dejando varios pasillos en total oscuridad.

Sin pensarlo entre a un pasillo accionando el apagador, se percató que no veía nada, al accionarlo se llevó otra sorpresa. Ron y Daphne estaban pegados y en una intensa lucha con sus labios. Y parecían no percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

-Coffff, cofff- tosio para llamarles la atención. Más no respondieron. Bufo y dio un golpe seco al piso. Ambos saltaron totalmente alterados.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Daphne alisándose la túnica e intentando lucir normal, lo cual fue incluso más desastroso.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?-pregunto Ron con los labios un poco rosas (por el labial de Daphne) y una mirada idiota.- ¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore?-

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto soltando un suspiro.-Algo si es seguro, los quiero a primera hora preparados. Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento de Pendragon-

-¿Mañana?-pregunto Daphne alzando una ceja.- ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?-

-En el tercer piso del lado derecho-

La mirada de Ron indico que su idea la capto, pero no le gustaba. La confusión de Daphne subió más cuando ella negó compartir sus planes hasta el siguiente día. Luego repartieron la información por los galeones mágicos e hizo que los anillos advirtieran a todos los Pendragon. Hermione estaba tan cansada que solo se durmió en cuanto toco su cama. Al siguiente día, muy temprano, estaba despertar y lista para su sesión de entrenamiento.

{Hoy no cariño} dijo la voz de Reve antes de que se pusiera la hombrera {Necesitaras toda tu fuerza e inteligencia}

{Además te prohibimos estudiar runas hasta que pases el EXTASIS} dijo Huffy con su usual voz enojona.

{¿Por qué?}Pregunto Hermione enojada {Necesito repasar para lograr pasar}

{Lo que necesitas es calmar tu mente y distraerte} dijo Sly sonando bastante serio {Haz echo un estudio intenso y extenso, creemos que estas más que preparada}

{¿Creemos? Me suena a plaga. Yo he sido la que ha dicho que está preparada} dijo Huffy casi gruñendo.

{Vamos pequeña, no seas inmadura} dijo Griffin con una risotada.

{Muérete} contesto Huffy luego subió el volumen {Estas advertida. No estudies Runas o tendrás de dolor de cabeza. He dicho}

-¿Cómo es que Harry los soportaba?-murmuro Hermione guardando la hombrera en su monedero y dejando salir a Crookshans para que paseara.

{Escuchamos todo cariño} dijo Reve con una leve risa.

-Por eso lo digo- repitió Hermione bajando detrás de la peluda cola de su gato acanelado.

Minutos después estaba rumbo al gran comedor, intentando pensar en que debería hacer con su restricción. Suponía que tendría que seguir las instrucciones, ya que tenía a cuatro voces dentro de su mente y eso seguro no sería fácil de sobrellevar si los contradecía. Ahora entendía a Harry.

Salió directo al tercer piso del lado derecho, preparo algunos encantamientos y cuando dio la hora del desayuno fue con calma. En el camino al gran comedor encontró a Luna que se veía intrigada con lo que fueran a hacer, también encontró a Sofi en la mesa aun resguardadas por Colin que lucía feliz de estar a su lado. La saludo y de paso le lanzo una mirada que hizo sonrojar a ambos chicos.

-¿Y por qué al tercer piso?-pregunto Sofi con una porción de avena.- Según entiendo estaba cerrada y prohibida desde el año en que entraron ustedes-

-Sí, pero ahora es por otra razón- contesto pensando en ir a echar una última revision antes de que los Pendragon se presentaran.

-Los rumores dicen que ahí fue donde el ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Quirrell, murió- dijo Colín un poco pálido- No debe de ser un lugar lindo-

-Ahora lo es- contesto Ron con la mano de Daphne y sentándose a su lado- No imagino ese lugar como antes, de recordar a Fluffy me da escalofríos-

-¿Fluffy?-preguntaron todos.

-Eso preguntamos nosotros cuando nos enteramos- respondió Ron tomando cosas de las bandeja de desayuno- No puedo creer que la música lo calmara-

-¿A qué te refieres Ronald?-pregunto Daphne algo molesta.

\- Ya lo sabrás- corto Hermione para evitar que respondiera- Hoy en cuanto nos reunamos-

-¿Pero quién es Fluffy?-pregunto Sofi inflando las mejillas, Colin se rio un poco y antes de que incluso la propia Hufflepuff reaccionara recibió un beso en los labios.-¡Colin esperaríamos un tiempo!-

-Lo siento, te veías muy linda y ya no resistía no decirle a todos- dijo el chico completamente rojo y rascándose la nuca.

-Pero si no era un secreto- dijo Ron riéndose un poco- Si se toman de las manos todo el tiempo y lucen rojos cada vez que se ven-

-La sorpresa que tendrá Harry- dijo Daphne con una voz un tanto silbante- Has tomado los labios de su dulce hermanita-

-Tenía que esperar… pero… es que… por Merlín… Harry me matara-dijo Colin tragando duro.

-No si yo lo impido- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Sofí y guiñándole el ojo.- Me da gusto que estén juntos, después de todo es tu fotógrafo favorito-

-Con que el paparatsi personal de Harry ha enamorado a su hermana- salto Ron con la cuchara en la boca- Eso no es profesional, nada profesional. Antes debiste preguntarle-

-Silencio Ron- dijo Daphne sentándolo- No ves que son tan tiernos juntos-

-No somos tiernos- dijeron ambos, Sofí roja y con las manos en la boca, Colín intentando taparse la cara con la túnica.

-Para nada- dijeron los demás riéndose.

-Me quede dormido y ninguno me despertó. Que malo eres Ron.- dijo Neville besando a su novia, miro a los dos chicos rojos y miro a los demás riéndose-¿Me perdí de algo?-

Se rieron un poco más por la expresión de Neville al enterarse que ahora, Sofi, tenía novio. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Hermione, y unos labios tocaron su mejilla, se alejó tan rápido como pudo, pero la sensación quedo impresa. Al girar a ver vio a Theo que sonreía mucho.

-Buenos días- dijo Theo en un leve susurro.

-¡Theo!- dijo Daphne levantándose de golpe con las manos en la mesa y mirándolo con rudeza.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Solo saludando- dijo sin prestarle atención.

-No fue un solo saludo- dijo Ron con una seriedad que incluso llamo más la atención que el beso en la mejilla.- Estas metiéndote en un terreno escabroso-

-Y no permitiremos algo de esta calaña- secundo Neville con una mirada dura.- Sabes que es ruin-

-Chicos- llamo la atención Hermione- Olvídenlo-

-Ya ven no existe ningún proble…-dijo Theo algo bajo al ver a todos tan enojados.

-Theo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. No aquí ni ahora. Pero te aseguro que esa platica será larga- aseguro Hermione, levantándose de la mesa de malos modos.

Dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca y saliendo del comedor lo más aprisa.

Estaba furiosa y quería matar algo, pero por el bien de todos dentro del gran comedor se fue. No creía capas a Theo de ser tan descarado. Gruño y maldijo todo el camino intentando limpiar y quitar esa sensación de su piel. Era como si fuera tierra que no pudiera limpiar.

Fue directo al tercer piso, entro sin ningún problema y preparo algunas cosas más antes de que llegaran los demás. También se paseó un poco intentando ver que problemas reales podría tener el hacer su idea. Se le ocurrieron varias, pero las tenía cubiertas. En cuanto termino salió, cerró la puerta y espero sentada en el corredor, intentando quitar la sensación de los labios de Theo sobre su mejilla. No quería que esa sensación la recordara cuando Harry regresara. Aunque dentro de ella estaba a punto de llorar. Extrañaba tantos los besos de Harry que se sentía incapaz de recordar cómo eran.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, intentando sentir y revivir aquella vez en Grimmauld Place, donde Harry los toco y ella sintió como su cuerpo era electrizado, como su mente se desconectó y solo pensó en su prometido. Soltó un suspiro al no sentir nada más que las puntas fría de sus dedos.

Unos pasos llegaron, y tres personas se colocaron a su lado, sentadas en el corredor. Luna le tomo el brazo izquierdo, Sofí el derecho y Daphne se sentó enfrente con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Sofí acariciando su espalda.

-Bien chicas ¿Por qué preguntan?-respondió haciendo una sonrisa que se sentía muy pesada.

-Valla mentirosa que eres. Creí que Hermione Granger era más lista y mejor actriz- dijo Daphne sacando esa sonrisa serpentín.

-No miento de verdad estoy bien- respondió Hermione intentando lucir confundida, lo raro fue que salió un sonido lastimero de su boca- Yo… no es como si me doliera el saber que Harry esta… más bien…- tardo un minuto o más en continuar, pero sus amigas esperaron-… no está aquí y duele-

-Lo sabemos- respondió Sofí con lágrimas en las mejillas.- También lo extrañamos-

-Pero él está vivo- dijo Luna limpiándose un poco los ojos e intentando sonreír.- Ya lo ha dicho el sombrero, Pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros-

-No tienes que cruzar esto sola- dijo Daphne tocando su hombro- Somos tus amigas, estamos para eso-

-Gracias- respondió Hermione pasando las manos por sus ojos- Estoy mejor ahora-

-Y ¿Theo?-pregunto Luna.

-¿Qué tiene Theo?-pregunto Daphne en un tono enojado.

-Es más que obvio que tiene sentimientos por ti ¿Qué harás con eso?-pregunto Luna evadiendo las miradas envenenadas de Daphne y las de advertencia de Sofí.

-Ya lo he dicho tengo que hablar con el- dijo Hermione mirando el techo y suspirando- Lo he estado aplazando-

-¿Por?-preguntaron algo exaltadas.

-¿No me digas que también sientes algo por el?-pregunto Sofí con los ojos abiertos.- Pensé que seriamos familiares en un futuro-

-Pobre Harry…-

-¿De que hablan?- Gruño Hermione mirándolas con fuerza- Solo digo que no quiero lastimarlo, nunca antes tuve que rechazar a alguien… incluso con Harry no supe reaccionar.-

-Explica previamente, o nos confundirás - dijo Daphne enseñándole la lengua-Asustas-

Hermione rodo los ojos y dejo su cabeza al techo. Aunque al final sonrió, esas pequeñas charlas y locas amigas era lo que necesitaba para obtener un poco de fuerza.

Minutos después se les unió Ron y Neville, ambos rojos y molestos. No dijeron nada, pero supieron que habían tenido una pelea con Theo, el cual llego casi al final de todos los demás Pendragon. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada vacía, no hablo con nadie y solo se dedicaba a mirar a cualquier dirección que no fuera a los Pendragon. Algunos le lanzaban miradas de enojo, algunos otros parecían no saber ni como verlo y muy pocos le intentaban ver normal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto una voz justo cuando estaba por comenzar. Al ver a Filch con su gata, todos soltaron una mueca, a nadie le gradaba el celador y menos cuando hablaba de torturas a los alumnos- Este lugar está prohibido a menos que tengan un…-

-¿Permiso?-pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos- Lo tenemos, no tiene que preocuparse-

-¿Y cómo supone que me asegure de su palabra?-pregunto el celador con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándola con el dedo.

-Tan fácil como ir con la profesora McGonagall o con el profesor Dumbledore- respondió sin molestarse ante el gesto grosero.- Le aseguro que si no lo tuviéramos, los prefectos de las casas no estaríamos aquí ¿O sí?-

-Yo… no puedo… bueno si están todos los prefectos- dijo Filch retirándose por las miradas que todos les daban.- No me culpen si terminan muertos-

-¿Quiénes cree que somos?- Pregunto Ernie con una mueca en la boca- Unos chillos de onece años no somos-

Ron soltó una carcajada bastante grande, se inclinó a Neville y dijo algo que no se escuchó, pero debió de ser algo con respeto a la noche en que rescataron la piedra filosofal, porque Neville miro a Hermione con un poco de terror. Luego del que celador se fuera, seguido de su gatuna sirviente, Hermione se colocó de lado de la puerta.

-Supongo que muchos se preguntan ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no- dijo Ron riéndose un poco- Pero bueno, esto será pan comido si…-

-Ron. Tu eres el subdirector de Pendragon ¿Si no mal recuerdo? No tienes permitido intervenir- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja amenazándolo.

-Y por eso es que eres la "Novia de Harry", nadie más puede con eso- dijo Ron con una sutil nada sutil indirecta.- Nada se te olvida y no dejas de recordar las reglas-

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-pregunto Hermione en una ademan para que pasara al frente.

-No, lo haces bien. Te cedo el honor- dijo Ron como si él hubiera sido su idea. Chasqueo la lengua y retomo su línea de pensamiento.

-Resumiré todo, para no hacerlo largo- dijo Hermione señalando al puerta- Esta fue la primera gran prueba que cruzamos junto a Harry. ¿Recuerda la piedra Filosofal? Pues esta fue rescatada por Harry y aquí fue el inicio…-

-En eso difiero…si lo pensamos bien, comenzó con Neville- dijo Ron riéndose. Y dejando a Neville rojo por todas las miradas que le cayeron encima.

-Silencio Ron- dijo Daphne y tapándole la boca- Adelante Hermione-

-Como sea. Adentro de esta puerta están los obstáculos que cruzamos ¿Quieren saber cómo fueron? Solo necesitan abrirla- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa algo malévola- Espero que sean lo suficientemente valientes y fuertes para hacerlo-

-¿Solo es abrirla?- pregunto Alice alzando la varita- Muy fácil, _Alohomora_ -

La cerradura se abrió y la puerta chirrió al ser abierta. Miraron adentro, solo que Hermione se había encargado que ninguno viera el interior y si lo veían desde el umbral solo percibieran oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no se ve nada?-pregunto Dennis intentando quitar a Hannah para ver mejor.

-¿Creen que Harry sabía que encontraría?-pregunto Ron en una risotada, luego sonrió y se encamino a la puerta- Esta es una cualidad de Harry, el ir a lo desconocido sin saber que existe del otro lado-

Al pasarla, Ron soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa o tal vez de terror (por qué sonó algo agudo) y cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza miro mal a Hermione. -Eres maligna- Se adentró de nuevo y todos quedaron expectantes.

-¿Se atreven?-pregunto Hermione esperando la respuesta de todos. No fue sorpresa que el siguiente en pasar fuera Neville, el cual reacciono de la misma forma.

-Esto me dará pesadillas... nuevamente- dijo desde adentro.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, desde luego que Daphne, Luna y Sofí entraron antes que cualquiera, e incluso Dennis cruzo detrás de su hermano. Cada uno chillaba al pasar, algunos incluso más fuerte de lo normal y dejaban que los que faltaran estuvieran más temerosos. Al último quedaron Theo y ella. El azabache se acercó y la miro de reojo, abrió la boca.

-No. Esto es por Pendragon, luego platicaremos- dijo Hermione para que pasara- Concéntrate-

Asintió y entro, para terminar soltando un grito también. Espero unos momentos pensando que sería un día largo, antes de seguir los pasos de los demás. Adentro encontró lo que esperaba, un montón de chicos curioseando alrededor de la imagen de Fluffy, no era real, pero sí muy convincente. Tanto que Neville estaba lo más alejado y con Luna intentando calmarlo, Daphne a lado de Ron que tocaba la imagen y traspasaba su mano para enseñar que no era más que su magia creando la imagen del cancerbero.

-¿De verdad enfrento esto?-pregunto Sofí con la vista en las tres cabezas que babeaban.

-Sí, Fluffy fue nuestro primer obstáculo… pero lo sorteamos con relativa facilidad- contesto Hermione caminando a la trampilla.

-Con que este es Fluffy- dijo Colín también mirándolo como si fuera a moverse y atacarlo.

-¿Cómo lo despistaron? Los cancerberos son agresivos y no les afecta la magia por su piel dura y su pelo absorbente- dijo Luna con curiosidad.

-Música- respondió Hermione alzando la puerta que daba a la siguiente parte- Eso lo hacía dormir-

-Ya veo-

-Pues yo no- contesto Ron inclinado sobre la trampilla- Dime que abajo hay lazo del diablo-

-No- respondió Hermione con una mirada de orgullo- También tendrán que arriesgarse-

Por sus palabras todos se reunieron a su alrededor y se encimaron para ver el oscuro hueco del piso. Se miraron pálidos y tragaron duro.

-No me digas que Harry se lanzó sin saber que existía abajo- pidió Neville tan chillón, que sonó asustado.

-No te lo diré- dijo Ron más nervioso que con la puerta.- Pero creo que se contesta solo. Bueno al mal paso darle prisa-

De un solo salto Ron desapareció, esperaron un segundo hasta que una voz lejana grito –¡Eres una genio!-

-Como si fuera necesario repetírselo- dijo Daphne antes de seguir a su novio. Solo que grito tanto durante la caída que la poca esperanza de que fuera fácil, desapareció.

La misma escena de la puerta se vio, cada uno con más temor que el anterior. Solo que esta vez Theo se lanzó mucho antes del final, solo quedando Neville. El cual no se veía bien.

-¿Miedo?-pregunto Hermione al verlo casi verde.

-Un mal recuerdo de las alturas- contesto acercándose al agujero- Supongo que aun las alturas me aterran-

-Volaste al ministerio en testhral- dijo Hermione sorprendida por la información.

-Luna me calmo todo el tiempo y no veía más que a la criatura- dijo Neville en la orilla- Creo que me aterra más caer que volar o… yo que se-

Sin siquiera detenerse cerro los ojos, y salto dentro, sorprendiéndola aún más. Se preguntó si Neville seguía cuestionándose si era un Gryffindor. Cuando salto supo que sería detenida, anteriormente había bajado con una escalera que estaba a su derecha (oculta en el muro en ese momento) y coloco un par de Runas que detendrían su caída igual que el _arestomomentum._ Aterrizo tan suave como una pluma. Todos le miraron y algunos con la piel blanca.

-Odio esto- dijo Daphne recargada en Ron- Harry está loco de remate-

-Cierto- contestaron los más pálidos.

-Aún no termina- dijo Hermione señalando el pasillo que los llevaría a las llaves con alas.

Una vez más una densa niebla negra hacía de cortina. Les dijo que pasaran y ya sin rechistar lo hacían, Ron por alguna razón se tapó la cabeza con las manos y salió corriendo. Mas dio gritos de sorpresa y gruño tan fuerte que muchos dieron pasos hacia atrás. Los siguientes minutos se repitió la escena. Hermione se cuestionaba si el poner un montón de pequeñas aves que los atacaran fue un error. Claro que cuando paso, fue fácil para ella. Pero los demás lucían como si hubieran corrido un maratón. No se quejaron, solo continuaron. La prueba de McGonagall no la hizo para cada uno, era mucho para hacerlos jugar contra las otras fichas de ajedrez y más aún cuando sabía que solo tenían un día para terminar. Fue todos contra las blanca, aunque con Ron, como el que daba las órdenes, no fue un problema. Claro que algunos terminaron rasguñados por las piezas y otros recibieron escombro que saltaba cuando atacaban a las piezas. Al final Ron se veía exhausto, manejar a tantos y evitar que las piezas (en este caso Pendragon's) fueran destrozadas, le traía una gran carga.

Cruzaron la habitación del troll completamente en calma, y al llegar al de Snape todos tuvieron un buen dolor de cabeza. Solo los verdaderos Ravenclaw, Luna siendo la primera, encontraron la respuesta en minutos y algunos más en media hora. Ron por poco bebe un veneno (aunque solo era un paralizante corporal de baja duración), una asustada Daphne le quito el frasco a tiempo. La única suficientemente atrevida para tomar la botella sin cuestionar lo que decía Luna fue Sofí, que de inmediato se estremeció y pudo cruzar al otro lado del fuego. Con el secreto revelado, todos la pasaron en menos de un minuto.

Encontraron a Sofí viendo una habitación vacía, rodeada de fuego.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Alice que miraba el lugar que nunca antes había visto.

-Imagínense esto; Acaban de pasar el fuego y creen que encontraran a una persona, pero resulta que es otra, una en la que nunca pensaron ni por chiste y que además alberga en su cuerpo al asesino de sus padres- dijo Hermione colocándose en la escalera y moviendo con la varita, creando el espejo de oesed y un Quirrell falso- ¿Qué harían ustedes?-

-Atacarlo- Contestaron algunos.

-Hacer un plan y encararlo-

-Huir-

-Error- dijo Ron con los brazos cruzados- Son niños de once años, cualquier hechizo aprendido es inútil, hacer un plan contra un mago adulto es casi suicidio y huir no es una opción. Recuerden que buscan la piedra Filosofal. Si su adversario la obtiene será muy poderoso e inmortal-

-Solo queda… obtener tiempo- dijo Sofí avanzando sin dudas en su movimientos, hasta que llego a la imagen del espejo- Él ha estado aquí un tiempo, ve lo que desea, pero no puede obtenerlo… ¿Cierto? Y por lo que nos han dicho… ustedes no llegaron hasta aquí, lo cual nos dice…-

-… que los dejo atrás y seguro fueron por ayuda- a completó Cho chasqueando los dedos- Lo detuvo lo suficiente para que lo salvaran-

-Algo parecido- contesto Hermione sin saber cómo explicar lo demás- ¿Cuántos de ustedes hubiera hecho este recorrido a los once años?-

Ninguno alzo la mano, miraron a Ron, el cual negó con la cabeza- Si no hubiera venido Harry, yo no me atrevería a hacerlo solo-

-Él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo- dijo Hermione creando la imagen de un pequeño Harry, con la cara llena de suciedad, la ropa rota y con sangre en una de sus palmas, además de sudoroso y cansado.- Todo con tal de detener a Voldemort de regresar-

-Pero al final regreso- dijo Damelza con una voz asustada.

-Y por qué crees que no nos acompaña ahora- gruño Ron con poca simpatía- El muy idiota se culpa de ello y… quiso arreglarlo, se fue para conseguir algo que le ayudara a derrotar a Voldemort-

Hermione estaba viendo la imagen que creo de pura memoria, luego se inclinó y beso el aire, justo en la frente del pequeña imagen de su novio. Se alejó, borrando la imagen. Aún era medio día y faltaban un lugar que visitar y cosas que hacer.

-Síganme- dijo Hermione y con múltiples pasos siguiéndola recorrieron el camino de regreso. Más fácil porque quito cada encantamiento que coloco.

Cruzo medio castillo, y llego al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Aquellas que tuvieron algún encuentro con Myrtle lucieron más asustadas que cuando saltaron por la trampilla, los chicos no tenían mucho ánimo de entrar. Pero cuando lo hicieron vieron a la fantasma en la ventana mirando a la lejanía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto con su usual nada cortes tono.

-Una lección- dijo Hermione sin detenerse hasta el lavabo.- No nos prestes atención-

-Pero si son un montón de chicos y chicas- dijo Myrtle tan chillón y fuerte que hizo vibrar la ventana- ¡QUE QUIEREN?-

-Abrir la cámara de los secretos- dijo Hermione mirando como cada cuerpo saltaba ante la mención del lugar.

Myrtle lloro aún más fuerte, luego floto y desapareció por su retrete, el agua que salpico mancho a algunas personas. A estas no les importo el suceso, lo dicho por Hermione fue el atrayente de ese momento. Aunque no fue el único chillido del lugar, Ginny casi se veía a punto de gritar del terror que se veía en su cara. Deán fue a ella y la abrazo, sacando un par de gruñidos de Ron.

-¡NO QUIERO, NO BAJARE A ESE LUGAR!- dijo Ginny casi histérica.

-Tranquila Ginny, todos estamos contigo- dijo Lavender a su lado intentando calmarla, aunque veía a Ron con una sonrisa- No dejaremos que te pase nada-

-Ginny, además recuerda que ya no existe nada en que temer- menciono Ron con una cara de furia dirigida al chico que abrazaba a su hermana menor.

-pero… ¿y la criatura que habita adentro?-pregunto Colín asustado, la mano de Sofí tomo la del chico de inmediato.

-Está muerta- dijo Ron tronando su cuello- Era un basilisco…-

-¿Un basilisco?-

-Decían que estaban extintos- dijo Luna abriendo la boca y casi saltando- ¿Mataron al último ejemplar?-

-Pues ahora están de verdad extintos- Corrigió Ron luego se reclino sobre la puerta de un baño, pero esta cedió y desapareció adentro, al salir lucia molesto por las risas que surgieron- Y no lo matamos, Harry es el que es un despiadado asesino de criaturas en peligro de extinción-

-No lo culpo- dijo Neville haciendo que Luna se viera algo enojada- Una serpiente enorme y con la capacidad de matar… es increíble que a sus doces lo hiciera. ¿Segura que está muerta?-

-Sí, lo está- dijo Hermione respirando profundamente, recordaba la anterior incursión y como Harry la salvo de ser bañada en pus de bubotuberculo y como sufrió por ello.

-Se te olvida una cosa Hermione- dijo Ron empujando otra puerta para asegurar que no cediera, luego se recargo- Es necesario el parsel ¿Acaso lo hablas?-

-Harry habla dormido- dijo Hermione alzando los hombros- Suele decir cosas en parcel, algunas de ellas mucho más que otras. Creo saber cómo se abre la camara-

-Claro unas billones de combinaciones entre miles de silbidos y siseos que se pueden hacer- dijo Ron sonriendo muy ufano-Suerte-

-HaaEthaHasseeyssssSssseythassss- silbo Hermione recordando el sonido que hizo su prometido al abrirla para encontrar a Sly. Y el lavabo se hundió y mostro el descenso -¿Decías?-

-¡Claro ahora todos hablan parcel excepto yo!- gruño Ron caminando a donde estaba su novia y metiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras la señalaba-¡Es una sabionda!-

Fue suficiente para los nervios de Hermione, que unos minutos después tenia a Ron con un chichón en la cabeza y temblando de miedo. Daphne estaba intentando consolándolo, mientras los demás parecían listos para recibir la misma paliza. Se adentró y no volteo a ver quién le seguía, pero las presencias mágicas le indicaron que ninguno se quedó. Pasaron el tiempo bajando y bajando, hasta que el olor fétido de cloaca se intensifico y terminaron llegando a la gran gruta en la tierra.

Caminaron más y vieron la enorme piel cuarteada del basilisco, gritos contenidos y algún que otro comentario se escuchó. Continuaron de frente por el tubo y unos minutos después llegaron a una sección donde se veía realmente dañado.

-¿Qué esto no estaba bloqueado?-pregunto Ron al ver el lugar libre y despejado.

-Lo despejamos cuando venimos por… los colmillos del basilisco-dijo Hermione recordando como en ese tiempo camino a lado de Harry sin ningún problema, en cambio en ese momento, su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía a punto de ir a un lugar peligroso.

Cada miembro de Pendragon se veía tan temeroso como ella, incluso peor, se movía en formación de triangulo. Como si fueran a recibir algún ataque de cualquier lugar de la caverna. Ron la alcanzo y le miro con la varita en mano.

-Están muy asustados- dijo Ron en voz baja- Esto puede incluso dañarlos-

-Eso necesitan- dijo Hermione sin detenerse- Necesitan ver la luz en una absoluta oscuridad, saber que aunque estén en lo más profundo del abismo, aún existe la esperanza-

-Muy difícil de comprender- dijo Ron rascándose la barbilla- Pero tú sabes lo que haces-

\- Valla, primera cosa en la que tienes razón- dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso, es temporal- Soltó Ron negando con la cabeza. Luego toco el brazo de Hermione y señalo algo.

La puerta de serpientes estaba abierta.

Por un minuto silencioso sintió terror ¿Acaso había alguien adentro? se preguntó. Fue un imperceptible movimiento el que hizo con la mano, y todos se movieron con cuidado, cada uno con la varita lista y apuntando al hueco en la roca. Hermione apunto al centro y murmuro – _Homenum revelio_ \- la varita no vibro y la pequeña luz que surgió no titilo. Pero no se confió, un humano no estaba cerca, pero una criatura podría estarlo. Camino hacia adentro, aunque se le juntaron Ron y Theo de cada lado, con Neville y Daphne detrás, y los demás protegiéndolos.

La escalera metálica que los llevaba al fondo estaba rota y se veía que fue por algún peso externo. Hermione miro a los lados de la caverna, donde los pilares de piedra que alguna vez fueron serpientes lucían sombríos, luego señalo el techo e hizo un carpe _retractum_ no verbal. La soga se aferró a una saliente y descendió con cuidado. Avanzo tan desconfiada que cuando los demás bajaron e hicieron chapoteos con el agua, giro y los apunto, en un movimiento rápido, Ron le tomo la varita y la dirigió a otro lado sin siquiera verla. Luego señalo la escalera tirada, una parte de ella estaba afuera del agua y mostraba una mancha café oscura. Theo se agacho y la toco, luego los miro con seriedad.

-Es sangre, esta coagulada pero no tanto para ser de meses- dijo Theo limpiándose la mano en su pantalón, luego Sofí le empujo un poco para que la dejara ver mejor.

-¿Semanas?-pregunto Ron avanzando para revisar el lugar.

-Días- contesto Sofí que también inspeccionaba la mancha- No más de tres días, si pudiera adivinar… diría que son muy recientes-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-gimió Katie señalando al frente.

Todos al instante giraron con las varitas, solo para ver el cadáver del basilisco, sin carne alguna y totalmente blanca, y con una sonrisa sin colmillos. Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-Está muerto- dijo Hermione alzando la varita una vez más al techo y formando una serie de Runas muy complicadas- _Vivited Ostende_ -

Una ráfaga de luces salieron dispersas por todo el lugar, cada tubería fue cubierta y cada rincón fue inspeccionado al regresar a ella, todas estaban en azul lo cual significaba que estaban completamente solos.

-Estamos a salvo-menciono Hermione viendo que muchos temblaban.

-¿Vivited Ostende?-pregunto Daphne parándose a su lado.

-Lenguaje rúnico- dijo Hermione avanzando a donde estaban mirando el cadáver de basilisco- Estamos solos-

-Pero alguien estuvo aquí adentro- menciono Ron girando la mirada.

-Creo que fue Draco él estuvo aquí- dijo Hermione recordando el día anterior, la herida de Draco y las manchas de sangre que dejo- Siendo más precisa, ayer bajo a la cámara-

-¿Por qué lo sabes?-pregunto Ron colocando la mano en su barbilla- no me digas que ahora eres vidente y sabes todo eso solo con oler esta cloaca pútrida-

-No seas absurdo- gruño Hermione intentando mantener la conversación solo entre ellos dos- Lo vi ayer, estaba herido y parecía demasiado sucio-

-¿Qué necesitaba de este lugar?-pregunto Ron al aire inspeccionando la caverna.- ¿Algo cambio de la última vez que estuviste aquí?-

Paseo la vista por cada lugar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas miro el hueco de la enorme piedra que fue la cara de Salazar Slytherin, no se veía diferente. Nada alrededor, a excepción del basilisco, el cual tenía un par de huesos de la espina faltantes.

-Espina de Basilisco ¿Para que la querrá?-

-Alguna poción- sugirió Ron.

-No alguna conocida o que sepamos- dijo Hermione pensando.-{¿Conocen alguna opción que lleve Hueso de Basilisco?}

{No} contesto Sly de forma casi automática {Seria una poción muy peligrosa, si se utiliza el hueso, cualquier poción se fortificaría y sería más eficaz. Pero existe una de dos posibilidades que te mate}

{Un juego muy peligroso} dijo Hermione concentrando, y preguntándose si sería alguna orden de Voldemort, después de todo Draco no hablaba Parcel. Y era requisito para entrar.

Estaba muy metida intentando encontrar algún indicio de lo que tramaba Draco, pero con todos los Pendragon comenzando a agitarse solo le quedo regresar a su plan original. Olvido un poco lo que paso. Llamo la atención de todos, y les pidió acercarse.

-Primero que nada, este lugar es completamente seguro en este momento-dijo Hermione al ver que seguían bastante asustados- Segunda, creo que la mayoría saben que paso aquí ¿verdad?-

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Colín con la vista clavada en el enorme cráneo blanquecino- Harry mato a esa cosa a los doce-

-El solo- gimió Ginny completamente aterrada y en los brazos de Deán.- Como odio este lugar-

-Sí, pues aquí entrenaremos- dijo Hermione intentando disculparse con la vista, claro que no fue aceptada, Ginny parecía muy ofendida.

-Entrenar ¿Con que?- fue la pregunta general.

Una sonrisa malévola surgió de los labios de Hermione. Ninguno dudo en que estaban en problemas. Mas cuando la chica fue al basilisco grabo unas runas en la columna y con un toque de la varita dijo - Vaeneiten ademopst moctrae vonametroca, quodeptemto petrom, etaux aumiulxilitraum meotpre motreverires.- Los huesos se movieron. La enorme mandíbula sin colmillos se cerró y comenzó a girarse sobre sí misma para quedar completamente erguida. El espinar se movió de un lado a otro, y de alguna forma repto hasta enroscarse detrás de Hermione, y dejar su enorme cabeza sobre de su cuerpo y mirando a los Pendragon. Cada movimiento que hacía era acompañado con un sonido de huesos golpeando roca, como si miles de palos cayeran y crearan un sonido bastante aterrador.

-Prefiero el entrenamiento de Harry- dijo Ron mirando casi al techo.- Esa cosa nos matara-

-No tiene colmillos y su habilidad de matar solo estaba en sus ojos- dijo Hermione moviendo la varita- Veamos si se las vacaciones les ha afectado- Enseguida el enorme esqueleto repto hasta el grupo de Pendragon.

Cada uno se quitó de su camino, algunos lanzaron hechizos, otros fueron bastante inteligentes al crear un obstáculo para que se detuviera. Sin embargo el cráneo era tan duro que destrozo todo lo que le pusieron y con un coletazo separo al grupo en dos.

-¿Están listos?-Pregunto Hermione alzando la varita como una batuta, y mirando a todos desde la distancia- Veamos que tanto soportan-

-¡No tan rápido sabionda!-se burló Ron con cadenas saliendo de su varita, las cuales se enredaron en sus huesos, y de un tirón, quito parte de su espina. Otros lo imitaron, incluso antes de que quedara sin gran parte de su osamenta, la pieza que Ron quito reboto en el suelo y como un bumerán regreso a su lugar.- ¡DE VERDA PREFIERO A HARRY!- grito cuando las demás piezas regresaron al esqueleto y pareció silbar de enojo.

Movió un poco la varita Hermione y un nuevo ataque surgió, la cabeza ataco al grupo de la derecha encabezado por Ron, mientras a la izquierda Neville creo un potente escudo para repeler la cola, solo que el agua salto empapando a muchos.

-¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO HERMIONE!-grito Daphne intentando que el segundo coletazo fuera repelido, sin embargo golpeo con tanta fuerza que derribo a Neville sobre de Dennis que estaba petrificado.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es la única forma que se me ocurre de hacerlos avanzar y prepararlos para la guerra!- dijo Hermione con un pequeño cumulo de frustración, no quería hacerle eso a sus amigos, pero en ese momento no tenia de otra.

-¡Este monstruos jamás lo detendremos!- dijo Sofí inclinada sobre Dennis que tenía una rodilla sangrante, y Neville tirado en el suelo de espalda y luciendo como si le hubieran dando una patada en toda la columna.- ¡Ya está muerto!-

Recordó la imagen de Harry muy golpeado, con una herida en el hombro y luciendo como un hombre de las cavernas; aquello le caso de su frustración.

-¡HARRY ESTA PELEANDO SOLO, CON QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS Y ENFRENTANDOSE A TODO LO QUE LE PONGAN ENFRENTE CON TAL DE SALVARNOS Y REGRESAR! ¿COMO QUIEREN QUE NOS ENCUENTRE? SIENDO TAN DEBILES, COMO AHORA, QUE NO PODEMOS CON UN BASILISCO QUE EL MATO O COMO UN GRUPO QUE LE AYUDE EN ESTA GUERRA-

Todos guardaron silencio, y el basilisco dejo de intentar morder a Daphne y arrimar a cualquiera que la intentara ayudar. Por un momento cada par de ojos se vio sumido en sus pensamientos y ninguno se movió. Bajo la varita y la apretó con ambas manos, con el basilisco retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Él ha sido herido de gravedad, pasa un infierno y… nadie está a su lado. Pero nosotros estamos juntos, estamos en un lugar seguro ¿Acaso no podemos intentar corresponder su sacrificio? Fue por que no fuimos útiles contra los mortifagos del ministerio, se vio orillado a buscar el poder que le hacía falta para que nosotros viviéramos en paz en un futuro.-

Daphne, Ron, Neville, Luna, Sofí y Ginny bajaron los ojos e incluso la varita, lucían bastante deprimidos, cualquier otra emoción despareció de su rostro. La mirada de Theo fue hacia ella, y apretó tanto los puños que le temblaban, giro la vista y chirriaron los dientes de tal forma que todos lo escucharon.

-Créanme cuando les digo que él no se detendría por un solo obstáculo. Lo han visto. Ha dado siempre su máximo contar de mantenernos a salvo y sin embargo nunca nos culpó por girar la mirada y dejar las cosas sobre su persona. Ahora que podemos hacer algo… ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Hermione secándose las lágrimas que salieron por el recordatorio del infierno que vivía su prometido-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HARA PENDRAGON?-

Una explosión fue directa al cráneo del basilisco, exploto moviendo el agua de alrededor, pero sin siquiera rasguñar la superficie del duro hueso. Dennis se levantaba con la rodilla sangrante, y la varita directo a los ojos del basilisco. Sus ojos azules destellaban ante la oscuridad, temblaba tanto que apenas se mantenía en pie, sin embargo dio un paso y agito la varita, un segundo bombarda volvió a golpear el cráneo haciendo el mismo resultado.

-Los dragones nunca nos damos por vencidos- dijo en voz baja- Nosotros tenemos que intentarlo… tenemos que… hacer algo… tenemos que ayudar a… Harry-

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante y antes de que se golpeara con el suelo, fue detenido por Sofí que había estado pendiente desde que se lastimo. Lo recostó en el suelo. Estaba completamente desmayado. De inmediato las miradas demostraron un brillo similar al de Dennis.

-Valla que somos patéticos- dijo Daphne soltando una débil sonrisa- Un chiquillo dándonos una lección-

-Pero tiene razón- dijo Neville alzando la varita con una mirada calmada- Somos dragones-

Las sonrisas brotaron en cada boca, aquel grupo era muy diferente al anterior.

-Estabas conteniéndote- dijo Ron a Hermione, había aprovechado la pausa y sus palabras para cambiar de grupo, ahora estaba a lado contrario que su novia y Theo.- Eso era seguro, puedes hacer más daño si lo deseas-

-Es bueno que estés aquí-menciono Lavender acercándose con pequeños saltos, el pelirrojo la miro y luego sonrió con una mirada soberbia.

-Un estratega en cada grupo, eso nos da más posibilidades de contraataque ¿O no Hermione?-dijo Ron mirando a Daphne y saludándola con la mano, la Slytherin parecía tan peligrosa como el mismo esqueleto de basilisco, solo que parecía que no diría nada en ese momento.

-Tienes razón.- contesto Hermione confiada de que ahora entendían sus acciones. Coloco las manos sobre su cabeza con la varita dirigida al basilisco que se movió listo para el ataque- Prepárense. No seré linda con ustedes-

-¿Acaso lo eres?-pregunto Ron con una mueca que hizo enfadarla, eso es lo que quería llevarla al límite de su control sobre el esqueleto de basilisco que ahora era su títere.

Fue como una flecha, el cráneo del basilisco fue directo a Ron que fue quitado por Neville y se estampo contra una columna dejando un gran hueco.

-¡DEJA DE PROVOCARLA!- Grito Daphne corriendo al otro lado-¡¿DE VERDAD QUIERES MORIR RON?!-

La chica intento llegar a la cola del Basilisco para pasarlo, solo que aquella enorme bestia era controlada por Hermione y antes de que lo supiera una enorme cola callo sobre ella.

-¡Daphne!- gimió Ron desde el suelo.

El agua que salpico evito que la vieran al principio, luego mostraron a Daphne sentada en el suelo, completamente mojada y a salvo, dentro de las costillas del Basilisco.

-Estas fuera- dijo Hermione atrayéndola con un carpe retractan, Daphne callo de sentón a su lado.

-¡Oye, duele!-

-Ser tragados o atrapados adentro de su esqueleto, significa que murieron y no podrán continuar entrenando ¿Cuántos quedaran antes del anochecer?-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole en señal de disculpa.-¿Quién será tan fuerte para resistir hasta el final-

Todos se vieron, antes de comenzar a intentar escapar del cuerpo de la enorme serpiente. Paso poco para que callera Lavender, luego Ernie, Hannah y Dean. En cuando se dieron cuenta que el Basilisco giraba con dificultad, comenzaron a darle esquinazos, o girar y regresar, evitando cualquier atrapada rápida. Los hechizos no hacían mucho con una criatura muerta, tampoco es que sus huesos fueran fáciles de romper o de incinerar (Como trataron varias veces), de tal forma que el entrenamiento paso de difícil a muy imposible de continuar.

Sofí fue tragada por el basilisco, al no tener colmillos, el daño fue mínimo y fue retirada al igual que los demás. Fue a atender a aquellos que estaban algo golpeados, sobre todo a Dennis el cual había despertado pero aún tenía la pierna lastimada y Colín se mantenía a su lado evitando que regresara al entrenamiento. Algunos Slytherin eran realmente difíciles de manejar, pero poco a poco cayeron como moscas.

Alex, Arthur, Rachel y Magnus intentaron jugársela el todo y fueron directo a quemarropa con _reductos_ potentes, sin embargo el daño fue disipado por no tener piel o algún otro órgano que absolviera el impacto y fueron atrapados en grupo.

Aquellos que eran jugadores de Quidditch se movían bastante rápido y con solo miradas podían incluso armar estrategias, de esa forma entre Jimmy y Damelza levitaron la mitad del esqueleto y desde abajo Alice y Katie lograron cortarlo en dos. Su único error fue pensar que se detendría, la cola atrapo a las cazadoras, mientras Jimmy fue acorralado por la cabeza de la criatura muerta y Damelza escapo.

Una hora después, habían caído Fay, Anthony, Macine, Zacarias y Malcom. En cuanto a Heidi ella se mantenía a distancia y apoyaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a lanzarse contra la bestia, al estar fuera del rango de la longitud del basilisco apenas fue un blanco para Hermione. En una jugada tonta, Tasmin choco de lleno contra Grant, ambos dirigiéndose a lugares distintos, ambos fueron sacados por sufrir contusiones. Malcom era bueno en hacer distracciones para llamar la atención de Hermione y dirigir el basilisco a él, y mientras Herbert, Michel y Mandy se dedicaban a intentar atarlo o enterrarlo en el suelo. Más de una vez sus hechizos chocaron y se repelieron, aunque no era tan mala táctica, solo que ponía en riego a su carna. Fue atrapado poco después. Y por consecuencia a los demás. Los únicos que quedaron antes del anochecer fueron Terry, Stewarts, Heidi, Lisa, Irina y (por supuesto) Ron, Theo, Luna y Ginny.

-¡Vamos chicos!- gritaban intentándolos animar, pero mostraban señales de ya no poder más con el entrenamiento. Empapados en agua de cloaca, con algunos golpes y cansados, solo podían evitar las embestidas del basilisco.

Aunque Hermione se dedicaba a intentar capturar a Ron y Theo, ambos habían pasado desapercibidos por su vista y en ese momento se mostraban mejor que los demás. Heidi, en un error, se acercó lo suficiente para recibir el coletazo del basilisco y quedar inconsciente. Terry, Stewaets y Lisa intentaron ayudarla.

-¡No!-grito Ron lanzando un escudo, pero a destiempo y el Basilisco enrosco a los tres y los dejo fuera de juego.- ¡Demonios!- gruño bastante molesto.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- susurro Hermione jadeante, con los brazos doliéndole y con su magia tan baja que apenas soportaba sostener el encantamiento sobre el esqueleto. Sobre todo los dedos con los que sostenía la varita, hacia una hora que no lograba sentirlos.

-¡Luna y Ginny, a su derecha!- advirtió Theo señalando como la cabeza iba directo a ellas, Luna se colocó a lado de Ginny y antes de que incluso alguna se moviera el Basilisco cambio de dirección. Fue directo a Theo que corría a ayudarlas. Y en un movimiento rápido hizo que el basilisco abriera la boca y tragara al chico por completo

-Mala elección- dijo Hermione, al siguiente segundo el chico estaba a lado de Sofí que lo atendía lo mejor que sabía. Tenía una ceja sangrando y varios rasguños serios.- Te quería capturar a ti-

-Si claro- gruño Theo mirando como Ron había quedado con las dos chicas y el basilisco serpenteaba con rapidez y de forma errática. –Como estratega no puedo encontrarle salida a esta precaria situación-

-Espera y veras- dijo Hermione moviendo con más fuerza al Basilisco, y provocando que su magia descendiera peligrosamente. Su visión se volvía borrosa, y ya sentía arder su mano.

Ron alzo la varita y cuando el Basilisco se acercó, se movió a un lado, el hechizo que lanzo dejo a todos parpadeando de la impresión.

-¡Locomotor mortis!- grito Ron y el hechizo azul golpeo los huesos. La serpiente tembló como gelatina y se fue a estrellar contra otro pilar, lucia como una lombriz retorciéndose -¡Ahora chicas!-

Los tres apuntaron las varitas a una parte del cuerpo del basilisco.

- _WINGARDIM LEVIOSA_ \- gritaron Ginny y Luna.

- _ASCENDIO_ \- dijo Ron con más fuerza que ella.

El basilisco ascendió al techo, se golpeó con tal fuerza que incluso retumbo en las paredes y antes de que callera salieran tres bombardas que sin lugar a dudas entraron dentro de las costillas y explotaron la columna en varias secciones. Los huesos cayeron como una lluvia con granizo del tamaño de personas, algunas se incrustaron en la piedra y otras (como el cráneo) rebotaron y cayeron de lado.

-¡Lo lograron!- dijeron muchos con sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Hermione ¿Estas bien?!-dijo Theo realmente alterado.

El chico se encontraba hincado en el suelo con Hermione en un brazo, mientras que con el otro le quitaba la varita de la mano. Hermione jadeaba con fuerza, sudorosa, con la cara casi amarilla y se notaba el dolor en cada mueca que realizaba. Sin contar que los dedos que sostenían la varita parecían muy rojos y se sentían tan calientes que apenas y los movía. En cuando se percataron de la situación todos corrieron en su dirección. La primera en llegar fue Sofí, que se barrió entre el agua y quito a Theo, la recostó como pudo y saco su diario. E intento mover la varita, pero Hermione le sostuvo la mano con su mano buena.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hermione intentando sentarse- Es… solo que… excedí el limite-

-¿Qué límite?-pregunto Ron enojado, limpiándole el sudor de la frente con una camisa.

-El hechizo de títeres, según recuerdo, desaparece solo cuando ya no tiene magia-dijo Daphne acariciándole el cabello, mientras veía sus dedos rojos cambiar a naranja.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Hermione sentándose, cada vez con mejor semblante, sentía como de los anillos fluía magia hacia ella. Los maestros le estaban ayudando a recuperarse.- Pero no fue ese hechizo el que ocupe…- tosió con fuerza-… ocupe el hechizo en su versión de runas. Consume la magia muy rápido, pero su límite no es cuando termina la magia, eso es cuando el cuerpo del usuario no puede más con la tensión mágica-

-¿El hechizo no debería terminar?-pregunto Luna que también estaba preocupada y la miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a desfallecer.

-Son runas- dijo Theo con una mirada de verdad angustiada, solo que Hermione la ignoraba- Toman la magia del quien las escribe, pero cuando esa magia se agota… fuerza al usuario a ir más allá de su límite, rompiendo el contenedor mágico-

-Si pasara eso… morirías- dijo Ron con una mirada dura-¿Por qué no te detuviste?-

-¿Tu lo hubieras echo?- pregunto Hermione con la misma mirada. El movimiento de ojos de Ron y su titubeo al abrir y cerrar la boca respondió todo.

-Quieren explicar- dijo Daphne molesta, soltando la mano que ya tenía un color normal y golpeando el hombro de su novio.

-Las runas en la espina del Basilisco absorbe la magia y la almacena, es decir que no ocupa mi magia para moverse, pero si la resistencia de mi cuerpo- dijo Hermione intentando mover los dedos, apenas sensibles.- cada que se reconstruye consume más mi fuerza física y como todo cuerpo tiende a romperse con sobre esfuerzo, esto son los principales efectos secundario-

-¿Pero por qué no te detienes antes de llegar a este punto?-

-Ella también estaba entrenando- dijo Ron sobando la zona afectada por el golpe de Daphne.- ¿Cómo controlan esas runas?-pregunto, solo que a no a su novia.

-Control de runa por sección de la espina- comento Hermione con su respiración mejor, aunque su tez cambio hasta palidecer.

-Valla- dijeron algunos.

-Mucha carga para el fluido movimiento que hacías. ¿Qué tanto te duele la cabeza?-pregunto Ron con una ligera sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla.

-Creo que le vaciaron piedras. Me cuesta pensar- dándole la mano y sintiendo un tirón suave.

-Y aun así pareces bastante lista- dijo Ron hasta ponerla en pie.

-Creo que en este momento proceso a tu velocidad- dijo Hermione dejando que Sofí y Daphne le pasaran los brazos por los hombros para ayudarla.- Una palabra por minuto-

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¿Qué palab... ¡OYE NO SEAS GROSERA!- Grito Ron de forma cómica.

Eso aligero el ambiente. La risa invadió el lúgubre lugar, pronto estaban mejor y se miraban más tranquilos.

-Creo que por hoy hemos terminado- dijo Hermione soportando su agotamiento.

-Hermione, no haremos esto todos los días ¿Cierto?-pregunto Neville que se mantenía sentado, con el pantalón roto y una cortada en la pantorrilla y barbilla.

-No- contesto Hermione, viendo caras de alivio- Cada dos días, necesitare uno para recuperarme completamente. Ahora salgamos de aquí y vallamos con madame Pomfrey para que nos regañe-

Mientras se quejaban e intentaban hacerla cambiar a cada tres días, salieron de la cámara de los secretos, y en el baño encontraron a Myrtle sentada en los lavamanos y tarareando una melancólica canción. Al verlos tan mal se rio. Empezó a hacer sonidos de gato y señalando un cubículo en especial, aquel donde Hermione termino mal trasformada en gato. Solo Ron se rio a carcajadas, mientras los demás salían apresurados, recibio un codazo en la boca del estómago y la carcajada de su amigo se silenció.

Poco después un tropel entraba en la enfermería, sorprendiendo a dos alumnos que fueron por una torcedura por Quidditch y una poción malograda. Las camillas fueron ocupadas como asientos y sala de espera, mientras madame Pomfrey corría por pociones e ungüentos y demás, todo mientras daba peroratas sobre el cuidado de la salud y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era completamente desquiciado entrenar de forma.

Cada uno de Pendragon se disculpaba con ella cada que los curaba y los lanzaba a los corredores del castillo, pero parecía que los ojos de la curandera estaban en Sofí. La pequeña estaba ayudándola, corriendo cada que le solicitaba algo y observando con detenimiento lo que hacía, incluso llegando a hacer un equipo muy eficiente. Justo antes de la cena, cada Pendragon fue curado y salió de la enfermería. A excepción de Hermione que esperaba por la sobre revisión que le estaban dando la enfermera y su nueva asistente, Sofí estaba bastante interesada en su mano completamente ilesa y Madame Pomfrey en que su estado mágico era bastante bajo.

-Necesita una buena noche de sueño y nada de magia hasta su siguiente clase- ordeno Madame Pomfrey guardando cada poción que le sobro y metiendo las vacías en una caja. -Severus no estará nada contento, necesitare más poción cicatrizante y de sangre, además de una buena dotación de ungüento contra golpes y cortadas.- sus ojos estaban algo cansados, como nunca vio antes- ¡Y espero que no se repita!-

-Eso no será posible- dijo Sofí sentada y limpiándose la frente, estaba diez veces más cansada que cuando salió de la cámara.

-¿Por qué?- reto la enfermera entornando sus ojos.

-Entrenamos por órdenes de Dumbledore- dijo Hermione tocando sus dedos, aun se sentían algo extraños, pero por lo menos estaban bien. -Quiere que… aprendamos mucho más antes de que la guerra venga a nosotros-

Freno de guardar sus utensilios y le miro durante un segundo, bufo, asintió y continuo con su labor.

-También tenemos que hacerle un petición- dijo Hermione mirando a Sofí, la cual salto ante sus palabras y miro a la enfermera con la boca medio abierta.

-¿Cuál?-gruño.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Hermione y Sofí, moviendo la cabeza hacia la enfermera, una queriendo que le dijera y la otra negando con la cara sonrojada. La azabache luchaba con la mirada para que Hermione le dijera a madame Pomfrey y la otra intentando hacer que se enfrentara a la enfermera.

-Basta de caras- dijo la enfermera viendo a ambas, luciendo exasperada- ¿Qué quieren pedirme?-

-Yo… este… bueno- decía Sofi levantándose temblorosa, con los ojos en la enfermera y las manos aferradas entre ellas.-Quisiera… preguntarlesi¿Puedeenseñarmealgodemedimagia?-

Fue tan rápido que incluso a Hermione se le dificulto descifrar cada palabra.

-No entendí, más despacio niña que de otra forma no captare tu pregunta- dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándose con una mirada aún más molesta. Casi como si pensara que ambas se estaban burlando de ella.

-Le pregunte, si… ¿Puede enseñarme algo de medimagia?-pregunto Sofí con una cara roja, pero sus ojos no demostraban ningún titubeo.

Por unos momentos el silencio y la mirada de Madame Pomfrey dejaron a ambas chicas estáticas. Hasta que sonrió un poco, giro su varita entre los dedos y le apunto.

-¿De verdad quieres que yo te enseñe?-pregunto con un tono casi amenazante- No soy blanda con aquellos que desean aprender esta profesión. Requiere compromiso y saber que la vida y salud del paciente está en tus manos. Veras dolor, sufrimiento y muchas cosas que podrán sacar el alma de tu cuerpo, ¿Crees soportar el duro aprendizaje que requiere?-

-Si- fue la simple contestación de Sofí.

De la varita de Madame Pomfrey salió un hechizo, haciendo que una bata verde claro quedara sobre los hombros de Sofí y en el pecho el símbolo de Hogwarts.

-Mañana te quiero aquí antes de que amanezca. Ve a cenar y luego a la cama, créeme, lo necesitaras- dijo Madame Pomfrey guardando su varita en el bolsillo de túnica, luego salió por la puerta que daba a su despacho dejándola a Sofí y Hermione sola.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que planearte un horario. Entre Pendragon y tu nueva maestra tendrás una vida escolar movida- dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras le palmeaba el hombro- Creo que serás una excelente medimaga-

-Gracias- dijo Sofí mirando su bata- Iré a guardarla para mañana. Te veo luego Hermione- casi corría por la emoción que la embargaba, antes de salir de la enfermería giro y le lanzo una mirada- Y recuerda nada de magia por un rato, te estaré vigilando-

-Sí, si- dijo Hermione para quitarle importancia.- ¿Ahora serás mi doctora de cabecera?-

-Si es necesario- contesto, sacándole la lengua. Un segundo después salió a toda velocidad sin esperarla, ella camino hacia afuera moviendo los dedos, apretando y cerrando el puño para asegurarse de que no tuvieran algún daño.

Cruzo el pasillo con total calma. Avanzo unos pocos más esperando una cena tranquila y un sueño reparador.

-Me diste un gran susto- dijo la voz de Theo, Hermione lo había sentido desde la enfermería, pero esperaba que no se repitiera la misma escena del primer día.

Estaba recargado en el muro y le miraba de forma rara, casi como si no le agradara algo. Hermione no giro ni a verlo, demasiado cansada para tener ese tipo de charla en ese momento. Pero le extendió la mano.

-Mi varita, por favor- pidió Hermione con la voz calmada, intentando ser amable, pero aquel chico le estaba descontrolando sus nervios.

Theo llevo una mano a su bolsillo, sacando la varita de Hermione, se la entregó en la mano, pero tomando su mano también. La sujeto un momento y acaricio con el pulgar.

-No debiste forzarte hasta ese punto- dijo Theo sin mirarla.- Pudiste dañarte de verdad-

-Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr- contesto intentando soltarse, pero su agarre era firme.

-¿Por qué Ron y tú se llevan hasta esos límites?-pregunto Theo alzando la otra mano para atrapar su mano entre las de él.-Ron todo el tiempo que entreno se mantuvo callado, viendo los movimientos que hacían los demás y murmuraba cosas, incluso cuando lo atacabas el solo se mantenía concentrado en ver a los demas. Solo pensaba en…-

-¿Hacer una estrategia?-pregunto Hermione dejando de tirar, estaba cansada- Es el estratega de nuestro grupo, tiene un gran peso sobre su hombros y no desea fallar-

-Yo también lo soy- gruño Theo apretando un poco más sus manos.-Pero cuando me atacabas… yo… no lograba concentrarme-

-Nuestras prioridades son diferentes- contesto Hermione tomando las mano de Theo, haciendo fuerza para abrirlas y sacar su mano.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Hacernos fuertes pare luchar junto a Harry. En mi caso es mas a incrementar mi capacidad de lucha y de conocimientos. La de Ron es mejorar sus estrategias y fuerza, hacerse más rápido y conocer a cada Pendragon como la palma de su mano, de esa forma podrá saber qué hacer cuando llegue la hora de la guerra dijo Hermione al fin liberando su mano-Harry es mi prioridad y motivación. Dime ¿Cuál es tu prioridad?-

-No lo sé- respondió Theo levantando la mirada-Pero quiero pelear por algo, quiero pelear por la persona que me gusta-

No contesto, ¿Que podría decir? Solo guardo su varita en la muñequera y se sintió realmente incomoda.

-Es noche, tenemos que descansar- menciono Hermione comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. No supo si la seguía, pero esperaba que con eso Theo entendiera que ella no sentía nada más que un simple compañerismo por él.

Entro al gran Comedor sola. Esa noche mientras dormía no podía dejar de sentirse mal por no aclararle las cosas a Theo como se debían, pero era realmente complicado y más cuando ella tenía mil cosas en la cabeza; la practica con Dumbledore, el cansancio mental y físico de su entrenamiento, también su preocupación por el EXTASIS, sus deberes como prefecta, el constante esperar la carta de Aphatio o Racnok, y sin contar que aún le faltaba platicar con McGonagall de su investigación. Lo que más la tenía a punto de estallar era que el latir de Harry dentro de su corazón, se sentía diferente, no podía explicarlo pero estaba casi segura que había estado más de una vez al borde de la muerte y de alguna forma sobrevivía.

En los siguientes días la rutina fue calmante para Hermione. Primero ejercicio físico y preparación mental para su entrenamiento con los Pendragon, luego clases y acudir a sus deberes como prefecta, luego se dedicaba a utilizar el cuerpo del Basilisco para hacer que los Pendragon tuvieran una práctica más real. Claro que Sofí se mantenía vigilando su salud, apenas veía que se sobre esforzaba, lo decía a todos y cada uno se negaba a continuar hasta que ella se repusiera. Se ofrecieron a controlar al Basilisco, no era imposible, pero solo lograban mover alguna parte antes de perder el control y hacerlo estrellar contra los muros o atacarse a sí mismos.

Después de ir a la enfermería a curar sus lesiones, y que escuchara a madame Pomfrey murmurar cosas y con Sofí corriendo por toda la enfermería ayudándole. Luego en su cama le tocaba sacar libros de la biblioteca infinita y leerlos por horas hasta dormirse. Claro que era para revisar su investigación sobre la forma metamorfoanimago, y resolver cualquier problema que surgiera antes de que le dijera a McGonagall.

Antes de darse cuenta y sin siquiera notarlo, la semana paso. Al siguiente día tendría su EXTASIS de Runas. Y sería un día que no olvidaría nunca, porque se sintió como si muriera en vida.


	71. Capítulo 71-Dos regalos de cumpleaños

**¿Cómo están criaturas de la creación? Ya llego su caótico con historias nuevas.**

 **No me voy a entretener con palabras. Más que nada porque casi son 16 mil de este capítulo y sé que muchos no leen el encabezado. Yo a veces tampoco lo hago. De tal modo que, a lo que nos trunge chencha (no pregunten, mi abuelo me lo dijo así, mi madre me lo dijo así, yo lo digo así)**

 **He exagerado, tal vez comprendan en el capítulo. No me peguen.**

 **Pero eso sí, espero que los comentarios no falten y también las risas, sonrisas, enojos, gritos, gemidos, pujidos y lagrimeos.**

 **La dedico este capítulo a… déjenme revisar…**

 _ ** **~°¡**** ** ** **~°¡**** ~°¡** **NatRose17!** **~°¡** **~°¡** **~°¡**_

 **Como ha dicho Hagrid lo dijo, la verdad esa frase suena más a Snape y esperaba mucho errores, pero parece que es una PotterHead de hueso colorado. No como yo que ni me acordaba. Jejeje.**

 **Sin más que decir, los deja su amigo Caoz con este mensaje: L** **ean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 71.-Regalos de Cumpleaños**.

Regresaban completamente adoloridos, con las caras tan sucias que apenas se les veía los rostros. Cortadas eran lo que tenían por todo el cuerpo, golpes y moretones se empezaban a hinchar en cada tramo de su piel, y sus gemidos (cada que avanzaban) hacían pensar a cualquiera que regresaban de una batalla sangrienta. Y los alumnos que pensaban que algo malo les pasó, no estaban del todo equivocados. Hacia una hora atrás, peleaban con el máximo de sus fuerzas contra el esqueleto de una gigantesca serpiente, manipulada por la más terrible y exigente entrenadora que antes vieron. Atacaba para matarlo. No se tentaba al hacer maniobras que podría herirlos gravemente y les demostraba, con cada encuentro, que aún no estaban listos para pelear como equipo.

Por más que lo intentaran y que Ron les diera instrucciones, siempre, terminaban perdiendo ante la colosal y muerta bestia. Y la mayoría comenzaba a pensar que Harry no fue el que derroto al basilisco, o que si lo hizo fue por pura suerte. Claro que sus amigos y sobre todo Ginny, decían que si fue Harry el que lo derroto, solo que con la ayuda de la espada de Godricc Gyffindor.

Muchos estaban tan cansados, que el día de descanso que les daba Hermione no era suficiente, caían en clases dormidos o apenas y tenían fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa. Ya decían por los pasillos que debía haber alguna enfermedad. Por qué los Pendragon eran los mejores en el colegio, pero sin lugar a dudas, también eran capases de dormirse comiendo o incluso caminando. No tardo en mencionarse que la escena, que veían en cada uno, era muy parecida a cuando Harry entrenaba noche y día. Que la enfermería se encontraba llena una hora antes de la cena y se vaciaba durante el trascurso de esa hora. Y, de Hermione, que estaba enloqueciendo.

Se paseaba por el castillo con libros girando a su alrededor, murmurando datos y cientos de hechizos, así como también anotaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle (con plumas, tinteros y pergaminos flotantes). Apenas se percataba por donde caminaba, y debes en cuanto tenía que frenar para ver si no paso su destino o tenía que regresar un piso. El acondicionamiento físico le era otro cuento, uno que incluso asustaba a Ron, al saber que ya llevaba la hombrera todo el tiempo (Como Harry) y lo tenía en un nivel más arriba, era bastante cansado. En sus "entrenamientos", se llevaba al límite intentando aguantar más de lo que debía.

Pero al llegar la noche, caía en la cama, sin quitarse el uniforme y con un cansancio que se acumulaba cada día y no desaparecía con las pocas horas de sueño que tenía.

Sofí, Luna o Daphne le instigaban cada día en tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños o que no entrenara, pero se negaba. Solo por la simple y sencilla razón de que, tal vez, podría perder un sueño con Harry. O que le llamara. Cada hora, de cada día (desde que recibió el desiluminador) no lo perdía de vista. Lo traía consigo misma sin importar la circunstancia, algunas veces escuchaba un murmullo y lo sacaba, pero era tan veloz y chillón que pensaba que se estaba volviendo nerviosa. Neurótica era la expresión que utilizaba Ron.

Para esos momentos, Pendragon, regresaba a la enfermería por cuarta vez, tan golpeados como la primera y sin siquiera hablarse. Se notaba el aire de derrota en el semblante de cada uno. En cambio Sofí lucia entre animada y cansada, corría de un lado de la enfermería a otra, atendiendo a cuatro o cinco al mismo tiempo, llevando cosas a la enfermera y concentrándose en su labor. Esa labor que tenía como ayudante de Medimaga. Era un alivio para cada uno tenerla atendiéndole. Sonreía mientras les daba las pociones, les daba ánimos cuando los mandaba a descansar y estaba al pendiente del estado emocional y físico de cada uno. Aunque su vista siempre estaba sobre Hermione.

Que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en una camilla, con el diario de campo entre sus manos y repasando como por séptima vez lo que contenía y si tenía un solo error. Aquel diario había aumentado de tamaño en la última semana, era el doble de grande y más desgastado que antes. Parecía no importarle que los dedos de su mano derecha lucieran como iluminados por una linterna, el corte en su mejilla, que tuviera destrozada un lado del pantalón o que pareciera que pasaron su túnica por un rayador de queso. Incluso parecía habérsele olvidado que su brazo izquierdo tenía un corte bastante grande. Cada uno causado por hechizos perdidos o accidentes a la hora de manejar al basilisco.

Aunque su mente estaba en otra cosa. Los nervios por su EXTASIS al día siguiente estaban acabando con su poca cordura. Y quería despejarse.

-¿Me dejas revisarte Hermione?-pregunto Sofí con una mirada muy preocupada. Paso desapercibida por la castaña.- ¡HERMIONE!- llamo, solo que ella dio vuelta a la página murmurando cosas.

Una pequeña vena se hincho en la sien de Sofí, tomo el diario y se lo arrebato, sacando una mirada sorprendida de Hermione y que estirara las manos al intentar recuperarlo.

-Espera, espera, creo que vi un error en la formulación de la poción…-

-Tu no cometes esa clase de errores- dijo Sofí cerrando el libro con un sonido seco, y lo alejo de Hermione que se disponía a recuperarlo- Te lo regresare, solo si me permites curarte como se debe-

Hermione soltó un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo repito por docentaba vez-dijo Sofí con una expresión dura mientras le hacía tragar dos pociones y le untaba en el brazo un ungüento- Debes descansar ese cerebrito tuyo-

-No es docentaba, se dice "ducentésima vez"- corrigió Hermione sin prestarle atención.

La chica se apartó, y con las manos en la cadera le vio con reproche. Luego soltó un suspiro, le lanzo un par de conjuros para curarla.

-Entonces, por ducentésima primera vez, te pido que apagues ese cerebro. Ve a tu cama y descansa para tu EXTASIS- dijo Sofí mirándole los dedos con una expresión que seguro aprendió de Madame Pomfrey. Esa noche era la segunda donde sus dedos lucían de tal forma y no parecía agradarle nada.

-Parece fácil, pero me cuesta mucho quedarme quieta- replico Hermione otra vez en la semana. -Siento que si no hago nada…-

-Harry no se sentirá defraudado. Has hecho mucho y tenemos poco tiempo entrenando, los resultados no se mostraran si no descansamos adecuadamente. Incluso eso Harry lo entendía- dijo Sofí y gruño cuando sus dedos solo se tornaron más claros, dejándolos más normal, pero sin regresar del todo a su tono natural.

-¿Hablamos del mismo Harry? Yo hablo de tu hermano, ese idiota y testarudo chico que paso un mes encerrado en una habitación entrenando como loco, aquel que rescato a tres rehenes, dos de los cuales no eran necesarios y ese que se quedó atrás para salvar a los demás campeones. Ese que fue al ministerio por…-

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón. Puede que no lo entendiera, esperaba que alguien tan lista como un hablante rúnico si lo entendiera- dijo Sofí soltando un suspiro frustrado.

-Ni hables. Estamos en las mismas condiciones- replico Hermione viendo su cara. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras, se notaba el cansancio y sueño, además de que su pelo lucia como si hubiera caído en agua pestilente, no hacia menos de tres horas, lo cual pasó.

-La diferencia es que yo no sobrecargo mi mente, con información, todos los días- gruño Sofí, lanzo una mirada dura y luego golpeando la varita en su pierna continuo con un- Si quieres pasar tu EXTASIS, te receto: Ir directo a tu habitación, dejar los libros y cualquier cosa, tomarte la poción para dormir sin sueños y descansar bien-

-Pero…- intento decir que no quería. La mirada que recibió fue suficiente para que ella no discutiera.

Con la alta de Madame Pomfrey y viendo como Sofí atendía a su novio, se fue directo a la cama, sin siquiera pensar en cenar.

Esa noche no soportaría ir al gran comedor. No es que le desagradara la idea de una cena, de echo su estómago rugía de hambre y deseaba más que nada llevar un poco de pay de manzana a su cuarto, para comerlo sin nadie a su alrededor. El problema era que encontraría a Theo y no soportaría sus indirectas, tampoco el que se le quedara viendo y más aún el que intentara iniciar algún contacto con ella.

Por el bienestar físico de Theo y la unión de Pendragon, podría pasar una noche sin cenar. La verdad es que cada que Theo aparecía y le hablaba, Daphne saltaba de furia, Ron le miraba como si pensara en miles de formas de torturarlo y Neville sostenía su varita listo para atacarlo. La pequeña Sofí no aparecía en la cena, se llevaba la comida a su sala común y luego a dormir inmediatamente. La única cuerda (por muy raro que sonara) era Luna, se interponía entre ellos de una forma más tranquila, hablándole a Hermione e interrumpiendo a Theo, metiéndose entre ella y el chico y haciendo que las pláticas fueran otros temas. Pero más que nada, esa noche por su propia cordura, prefería evitarlos a todos.

Cruzo varios pasillos desérticos, incluso vio como un par de lechuzas cruzaban las ventanas y se perdían en la oscuridad. Y cuando ya estaba en el séptimo piso, cerca de la torre de Gryfindor, escucho pasos. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabellera rubia. Suspiro y agacho la cabeza al suelo. Luego siguió los pasos de Draco Malfoy con cautela.

De verdad, no quería, pero tenía que intentar averiguar que hacía en ese lugar. Su sala común estaba en la mazmorra, muy lejos y en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía. Escucho pasearse entre los pasillos por un rato, murmurando cosas con voz enojada: "Donde esta", "él dijo que era aquí", "¿tres veces? Ya han sido como quince". Se atrevió a asomarse un poco y lo vio, tocando la pared, justo donde antes se encontraba la sala de menesteres. Golpeo como si llamara a alguien y se pegó el oído a la pared.

{La sala de menesteres ya no estaba ubicada en ese lugar} dijo Reve en un susurro, como si alguien además de ella pudiera escucharla.

{No lo sabe} dijo Hermione aun vigilándolo, por si intentara hacer otra cosa, una estúpida cosa.

{Podemos dejar de seguir a tontos, ese no tiene ni idea de que desea hacer} gruño Huffy de forma nada linda.

{Tienes que ir a dormir} dijo Griffin, de tal forma que sintió un pequeño enojo. {Además… mañana despertaras temprano. Claro, si quieres pasar tu EXTASIS y hablar con McGonagall}

{En eso le doy la razón} dijo Sly con voz asustada {¡Merlín santo! Este sujeto tiene razón}

{¡EL ZOQUETE PIENSA!} Grito Huffy impresionada.

{¿Zoquete?}Pregunto Griffin enfurruñado.

{No sean rudos con una presencia poco pensante. Puede que no logre captar la directa} dijo Reve con un tono divertido.

{Gracias por defenderme, Reve, eres la mejor} dijo Griffin, mientras el resto se carcajeaba.

{¿Esto soportaba Harry?} Dijo Hermione antes de regresar por sus pasos.

El camino a la sala común de Gryffindor fue corta, incluso en cinco minutos estaba ya adentro. Como estaban cenando tranquilamente, la sala común estaba vacía. Lo agradeció, ya que no quería que nadie le hablara en esos momentos. Subió las escaleras sin detenerse, al llegar a su cuarto, se quitó la hombrera, se cambió e intento amarrar su desastroso cabello en dos coletas. Logrando solo quedar ridícula, pero nadie la vería, así que importaba poco.

Miro la poción para no tener sueños. Se negaba a tomarla, a pesar de que algunas noches tenia pesadillas con Harry herido y llamándola desesperado. Pero esa noche, por alguna razón externa a sus pensamientos (tal vez su hambre), tomo la botella y bebió todo el contenido. Se recostó y sus ojos se cerraron, dejándola en oscuridad.

-¡Mione!- dijo un rápido murmullo, un murmullo que se repitió y haciendo que el desiluminador, en la mesita de noche, brillara en la oscuridad del cuarto -¡Mione!-

No pareció percibir los llamados. Pero inconscientemente su mano fue al desiluminador y lo encerró en su mano.

Harry, era lo único que vio al principio. Se encontraban en el mismo parado que la anterior vez que soñó con él. Giraba la vista de un lado a otro. Y como si sintiera su presencia volteo la vista, y sonrió por completo al verla, luego corrió hacia ella. Hermione también se adelantó a donde estaba, estirando los brazos y queriendo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. El recuerdo de ser intangible al verlo en la isla le llego a su mente, y freno, al siguiente segundo Harry estaba ahí con ella. La abrazaba y sus labios la tocan. Era tangible. Sentía como sus manos se aferraban a su cuerpo, como se reía mientras mantenía su cara tan cerca de la suya y como parecía estar de verdad con ella. Los brazos de Hermione se envolvieron en su nuca, la atrajo y planto un beso profundo.

Al separarse, solo miraban sus ojos, el verde contra el ámbar y ambas miradas a punto de soltar lágrimas, con sonrisas enormes, señalando la felicidad que no lograban contener.

-Dime que no solo es un sueño- pidió Hermione acariciando sus mejillas mientras sus frentes se conectaban.

-No lo sé- dijo Harry apretándola contra su cuerpo.-Pero te siento aquí conmigo- tomo una de sus manos, con tanta suavidad que le erizo la piel, luego la condujo hasta su corazón- estas aquí, siempre, tu latido vive conmigo-

Hermione supo a que se refería, ella asintió y acercándose más y más le dijo -Tu también vives en mi corazón- lo beso y su mano se cerró en su camisa, esperando atraparlo y no dejarlo ir.- Te quiero conmigo, te necesito, no soporto esto-

Harry le miro con una mirada triste, tomo su otra mano y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella. Luego miro el piso. Le pareció que estaba avergonzado, las manos le temblaron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Aun no puedo regresar- dijo Harry con voz baja y melancólica, casi partiendo su corazón.- Tengo un gran problema, uno del cual tengo que librarme antes de ir a ti. Si lo arrastrara conmigo, sería muy malo- alzo un poco la vista- Perdóname por favor -

-Pero tienes que…entiendo- dijo Hermione bajando también la mirada. Le hubiera gustado decir que regresar inmediatamente sin importar nada. Aunque si Harry tenía un problema, eso significaba que era muy peligroso. Tanto para que pusiera esa cara llena de tristeza.- Bueno, tenemos este momento para nosotros. Sea un sueño o no-

-Siempre viendo el lado amable- dijo Harry con una de esas sonrisas que la enloquecían de amor. -Por eso te amo tanto-

-Harry, yo estoy esforzándome. Pero no sé si…-

-Estás haciéndolo bien, estoy seguro que es lo mejor que se podría hacer… y definitivamente mejor de como yo lo manejaría- rio Harry dando otro beso rápido- No te sobre esfuerces…-

-¿Te has visto en un espejo? Y me pides no sobre esforzarme- regaño Hermione sin poderlo evitar, separándose y viendo su estado físico. Su ropa hecha jirones y más sucia que un vagabundo, su cara llena de golpes y rasguñada, y desnutrido.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Nada- dijo Harry rojo, como si eso lo pusiera más avergonzado- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte-

-Sabes que eso me preocupas mas ¿Verdad?- dijo Hermione tomándole las manos. E intentando ni parpadear, temiendo perderlo nuevamente.

-No tienes por qué, estoy bien ahora que estoy contigo- dijo Harry pegándola a su cuerpo- Te amo tanto y te extraño cada día-

-Yo también, cada día despierto esperando encontrarte a mi lado, abrazándome y dándome los buenos días- admitió Hermione algo roja. Luego acaricio una vez más su rostro, esperando transmitir las mismas sensaciones que le daba Harry, y el sostuvo su mano con la suya y deposito un beso en ella.- Regresa a mi amor, por favor, no sé si logre vivir sin ti-

-Sé que sí, sé que tú eres la bruja más lista y fuerte que el mundo vera nacer. Sé que formaras una familia y tendrás una vida feliz- dijo Harry acariciando su mano una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de decirle de groserías, por siquiera mencionar una vida sin que él estuviera presente. Pero sonrió, como si supiera su pensamiento, y sus ojos brillaron- Conmigo como tu esposo-

-Idiota- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de volverlo a besar.

-¡Hermione!- susurro una voz a la lejanía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hermione mirando a su prometido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Harry aferrándose a sus caderas.

El susurró aumento de volumen y pronto era una voz, una voz conocida la llamaba- ¡Hermione!-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry.

Cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, se abrazó con mucha fuerza y con ambos brazos y lo beso con desespero intentando grabar a fuego la sensación en ella.

-¡Harry, prométeme, promete que vas a regresar sin importar que!- pidió Hermione aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquella voz aumentaba a punto de sonar como gritos en su oído.- ¡Por favor, por favor, júrame que volveré a verte y sentirte en persona!-

Harry el abrazo de igual forma, desesperado, y apretó tanto que incluso sentía que le faltaba el aire, o podía ser por no querer alejarse. Sin embargo escucho un grito en su oído y como la imagen se difuminaba -¡Hermione!-

-Regresare a tu lado, solo tengo algo que hacer y en cuanto termine regresare volando.- dijo Harry apartándose un poco, viéndola a los ojos e intentando besarla. Una última vez pidió Hermione acercándose también a Harry, pero una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¡Hermione, ¿Qué haces dormida? Tienes que prepararte para tu EXTASIS!- Dijo la voz de McGonagall agitando su hombro, de tal forma que entre abrió los ojos.

Se enderezo tan precipitadamente, que McGonagall salto del susto, luego la miro y se alejó dos pasos. Estaba muy enojada, sus dos trenzas se desamarraban y el cabello le comenzaba a flotar. Había estado con Harry, aun sentía la sensación en sus labios, también el calor en sus manos y la presión que ejerció en su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas algo había pasado. Lo malo fue que aquella conexión había terminado y no naturalmente. Miro a McGonagall que lucia pálida. Cerró los ojos, conto hasta treinta, soltó un largo suspiro y se concentró en no olvidar su sueño. Pero era como cualquier otro sueño, las partes comenzaban a resquebrajarse, romperse y desvanecerse como humo. Casi al punto de olvidarlo. Al final solo logro rescatar, algunas palabras, las sensaciones e incluso el tema general. Y nada más.

-¿Estas bien Hermione?-pregunto McGonagall con voz baja.

-No lo creo- contesto Hermione viendo su mano, estaba segura que el calor en ella no era el suyo, luego toco sus labios y pudo recordar cómo se sentía al besar a Harry: Feliz, llena y completamente fuerte era lo que sentía. Y sin embargo estaba completamente triste, casi deprimida- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al percatarse que el sol ya salía, sus compañeras ya no estaban y la profesora la despertó en persona.

-No apareció temprano, y estaba preocupada. Pronto llegara el examinador de su EXTASIS. Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo McGonagall con los labios apretados, no como cuando se enojaba, más bien como cuando estaba indecisa, que era raro.-¿De verdad estas bien?-

-Soñé con Harry- dijo Hermione sentándose en su cama y pasando el cabello sobre sus hombros, para intentar desenmarañarlo.

Pareció que esa fue contestación suficiente para que entendiera que le pasaba. Se acercó y sentó junto a ella. Le acaricio la espalda. Al principio fue terrorífico, casi pensó que olvidaría la sensaciones que le dejo Harry, luego se tranquilizó al punto que abrazo por completo a la profesora. Lo necesitaba, porque eso le concreto todo, de verdad había tocado y abrazado a Harry.

-Pronto- Fue lo único que dijo McGonagall, suficiente para que sonriera.- Pero tienes que vestirte, es hora de que dejes con la boca abierta a los pedantes parlantes rúnicos-

-Profesora, pronto seré uno de ellos- dijo Hermione haciendo que la profesora se sonrojara.

-No, lo que quiero decir es…-

-No le caen bien ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione levantándose para cambiarse, e intentar controlar su alborotada cabellera.

-Solo conozco a dos, pero una de ellas… digamos que es… un tormento para mí- dijo McGonagall levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, la miro al abrir la puerta- La veo abajo, tenemos un largo día por delante-

Ojala alguien le dicho a Hermione que ese día no saliera de la cama.

Se vistió con la ropa más cómoda que tenía, era sábado y no andaría por el castillo vistiendo el uniforme, no cuando los demás irían informales. En cuando su alborotado y desastroso cabello, solo le hizo un medio chongo y dejo que cada tramo de cabello tomara el rumbo que quisiera (parecían tener vida propia). Estaba por colocarse la hombrera, sin embargo ese día prefería concentrarse en su EXTASIS a su entrenamiento, de tal forma que lo dejo bien resguardado en el monedero. Salió con el monedero en uno de sus bolsillos, el reloj biblioteca en su muñeca y con el desiluminador en el bolsillo delantero, sin contar que por el cuello en "v" de su blusa se mostraba mucho el guardapelo en forma de corazón.

En la sala común ya se aglomeraban los alumnos que se disponían a pasar la mañana jugando en los campos, solo paseándose por el castillo y algunos otros preparándose para terminar sus trabajos o continuar estudiando los temas de las clases. Vio varios que la miraban sorprendidos, no sabía si por la muñequera tan llamativa, por su cabello desordenado o el que no llevara un montón de libros y pergaminos a su alrededor. Eran bastantes para que no hicieran escándalo, sin embargo el ruido era menor de lo esperado, y era gracias a la presencia de la profesora McGonagall que miraba a su alrededor, con esa mirada dura que poseía.

No fueron necesarias palabras. Salieron por el retrato con la mirada de cada alumno sobre de ellas dos. Bajaron al gran comedor.

-¿Segura que tengo tiempo de desayunar? Puedo hacer el EXTASIS…-

-Tienes que comer bien o terminaras enfermándote- dijo McGonagall sonriendo un poco- Además según Ministro Scremengour, el representante para la prueba llegara dentro de hora y media, tenemos tiempo-

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa, había leído mucho de ellos cuatro y parecía que ninguno de ellos fuera una persona que tomara las runas como una materia. Más bien parecía su vida. Cada libro escrito por ellos desbordaba esa energía que solo podía ser escrita cuando un tema fascinaba.

-No lo sé- dijo la profesora McGonagall con un toque de desagrado.- Solo espero que sea una visita rápida-

Al llegar al gran comedor, busco primero a Theo, deseaba alejarse lo más posible en ese día. Al no verlo soltó un sonrisa, luego fue a la mesa y se sentó junto a Ron y Daphne, ambos parecían muy callados y no se veían.

-¿Buenos días?-dijo Hermione tomando un plato lleno de avena. -¿Qué les pasa?-

-Pregúntale a ella- dijo Ron señalando con la mirada a su novia, que sin lugar a dudas estaba enojada, le regreso la mirada llena de veneno.

-Claro, yo soy la del problema y ¿Tu amiguita qué?- dijo Daphne con un tono de dolor en su voz- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-Pero si solo estábamos hablando- dijo Ron girando su cuerpo para verla- Me estaba pidiendo unos concejos sobre el entrenamiento, Lavender no es buena con hechizos explosivos.-

-¡Te estaba tomando la mano y…-

-Yo ni me di cuenta, te juro que ella fue la que…- dijo Ron acercándose, pero Daphne se levantó de golpe y se fue caminando con paso apresurado. No quiso intervenir en una pelea de novios, y más al ver como una lagrimas traicioneras salían de los ojos de Daphne.

Ron gruño, luego apretó los puños y la vio irse.

-Corre- dijo Hermione suspirando.

-¿Correr?- pregunto Ron entre enojado y confundido.

-Si no vas detrás de ella, te arrepentirás más tarde- dijo Hermione mirando directo a su amigo, por mucho que se pelearan a veces, no le agradaba la idea de que por una idiotez suya sufrieran ambos.

-Pero si no quiere hablarme…-

-Por Merlín, lo que no quiere es hablarlo frente de mi- dijo Hermione intentando que su humor no empeorara, pero con esa cara de Ron no lograba mantenerse serena- Ve o te juro que será peor después-

Su amigo tardo un segundo, luego se levantó y salió corriendo del comedor, giro la vista a ambos lados del pasillo y desapareciendo gritándole a un grupo de estudiantes que estaban en su camino. Unos minutos después (mientras comía en paz) apareció Sofí y Luna, ambas sentándose a su lado.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Sofí sirviéndose.

-Si- contesto mientras veía con disgusto como Theo la miraba desde la puerta del gran comedor - Me creo capaz de pasar la prueba-

-Por cierto- dijo Luna sacando un paquete cuadrado y dándose con una sonrisa- Es de parte de Daphne y nosotras. Solo que Daphne está ocupada gritándole a Ron-

-Eso es normal ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hermione tomándolo.

-Un regalo- dijo Sofí igual de sonriente- Es por tu cumpleaños-

Por un segundo casi abre la boca, dejando caer la avena por su mentón y dando una imagen patética.

-¿Mi… mí... mi cumpleaños?-pregunto Hermione temblando, si siquiera se acordó, estaba tan sumida en lo que tenía que hacer que aquel día que pasó desapercibido.

-Suponía que no te acordarías- dijo Luna riendo un poco, luego ambas le abrazaron- Pero nosotras si-

Hermione se quedó mirando el regalo, las manos le temblaban y los ojos se le llenaron tanto que dejo escapar unas cuantas gotas saladas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sofí preocupada.

-Es que… vino a verme en sueños- dijo Hermione apretando el paquete, se sentía tan feliz, casi podía decir que Harry nuevamente le estaba dando un regalo de cumpleaños. Uno que de verdad necesitaba.

Una parte de su mente se fue de la realidad, viajando al primer cumpleaños en que Harry fue su novio, llevándola a Londres y paseando con sus amigos, el siguiente con el haciéndole una picnic que nunca probo por estar ocupada y aun así, dándole un estupendo regalo. Y ahora, Harry había estado presente incluso si estaba a miles o millones de kilómetros de distancia. Las chicas no hablaron, solo le sonrieron mientras decidían que desayunar. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrió el pequeño objeto.

Era un cuadro, uno con la imagen de las cuatro. De Daphne picándole la mejilla a Luna, mientras esta se encimaba a Sofí y con ella se quejaba intentando zafarse. Lo gracioso era que incluso en la foto movible Hermione las reñía e intentaba ayudar a Sofí.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Esta ira en mi mesita de noche-

-Te dije que le gustaría- dijo Sofí a Luna, la cual miraba al pasillo.- Quedo hermosa si me preguntas-

-Claro, tu novio la tomo- dijo Luna remarcando la palabra novio, provocando un sonrojo en Sofí que miro a Colin platicando con su hermano.

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas del correo, y al entrar por las ventanas salpicaron gotas de lluvia por todas partes. La mayoría de los alumnos recibía más correo de lo habitual porque los padres, preocupados, querían saber cómo les iba a sus hijos y tranquilizarlos respecto a que en casa todos seguían bien. Hermione había recibido muchas cartas de sus padres, lo cual mantenía a Hedwing bastante ocupada, en cuanto llegaba al castillo descansaba unos minutos y salía a entregar una nueva carta. En parte entendía a la lechuza, que a pesar de darle descanso, ella solo continuaba su labor, no quería enfocarse en que su amo no estaba. Y aunque Hedwig se estaba llevando al límite, Hermione no tenía el corazón para encerrarla en una jaula o impedirle continuar con su trabajo, no cuando estaba haciendo lo mismo. La lechuza recibió como recompensa la comida que quiso y un poco del jugo de calabaza de Hermione. Además de carias por parte de las tres. Servían poco ante la mirada decaída de la criatura. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo soportaría sin Harry y si lograría sobrevivir hasta que llegara.

-Está trabajando duro en volver- dijo Hermione a la lechuza cuando le picoteo con cariño.- Lo he visto y está dando todo de sí, nosotras no podemos hacer menos-

Hedwig dio un ligero sonido que pareció un asentimiento, mientras esperaba una contestación para sus padres. La carta ya la tenía preparada, se la ato a la pata, después de unas caricias más y un poco más de jugo de calabaza, salió volando.

Leyó la nota con rapidez, nada fuera de lo común, diciéndole que estaba todo bien y que se encontraban cómodos en la madriguera, también que esperaban verla pronto y que pasara muy feliz el día de su cumpleaños. Anexado venia un paquete con un hermoso parar de aretes con forma de libro y un sujetador de pelo. Con la clásica frase de su padre "Para mi niña hermosa" y repitiéndole que se cuidara se despidieron.

Una segunda y tercera lechuzas pidieron su atención, y tomo el periódico El Profeta y en la otra tomo El Quisquilloso. Pago ambas y las dos se fueron felices de completar su entrega. Lo extendió rápidamente y leyó la primera plana.

-¿Algo malo? -preguntó una voz soñolienta, era Neville que lucía como si no hubiera dormido mucho.

-No, pero ha habido más ataques de dementores. Y una detención.-

-Dime que fue Bellatrix- pidió Neville con voz dura, al ver a Luna cambio su semblante y le beso- ¿A quién han detenido? -

-Nadie que sea relevante- contestó Hermione revisando el resto.- Y de desapariciones… solo un auror que cuidaba las cercanías de Hanglenton-

-¿Qué? -se extrañó el muchacho.- No fue en ese lugar donde Harry peleo con… quien tu sabes…- lo dijo tan bajo que casi no se escuchó, no era que temiera, pero últimamente cada que alguien escuchaba el nombre huía despavorido.

-Puede ser una coincidencia- dijo Luna girando la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Theo aun parecía indeciso si ir o no.

-Quizá esté planeando regresar a su viejo escondite- sugirió Luna mirando El Quisquilloso- Mira, mi padre añadió tus tréboles de cuatro hojas para la buena suerte- dijo sacando un pequeño trébol que flotaba.

-¿Tú se lo propusiste Neville?-pregunto Sofí viendo el trébol de un color verde intenso y casi luciendo mágico.

-Yo solo le comente que existían métodos para que se produjeran en masa- dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Para qué quieres miles de tréboles de cuatro hojas?-pregunto Sofí rascándose la nuca.

-No quieres saber- respondió Neville totalmente rojo y mirando a Luna furtivamente.

Hermione sabía que cambiaron el tema, bastante tenían con entrenar sabiendo que pronto lucharían con Voldemort, para nombrarlo a cada rato. Pero en su mente ya pasaban no solo las posibilidades, si no las probabilidades de que Voldemort tramara algo más terrible de lo que se planteaba sus compañeros.

-Hola Theo-dijeron un poco seco.

No fue ni necesario levantar la vista para saber que la miraba, continuo con su comida, evitando la mirada de los cuatro. Sobre todo por la estúpida sonrisa que se negaba a salir de su boca, al ponerse los aretes y pasador que le regalaron sus padres y sobre todo eso estaba Harry. Aquel que le dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, su presencia.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?-pregunto Theo sentándose enfrente.

-Cansadas- respondieron.

-¿Y tú Hermione?-pregunto Theo moviendo la mano, para que levantara la vista. No quería ser descortés, y parecer grosera, así que se limitó a dar una leve mirada.

-Estoy bien-

-Claro… yo… si… si pudiera hablar contigo unos minutos. Necesito que… hablemos- dijo Theo en un tono bajo y casi tartamudeando, seguramente por las miradas de fuego que surgieron de Luna y Sofí.

-Después- dijo Hermione levantándose, para después mirar en dirección de la profesora McGonagall, indicando que estaba lista. Y para que la salvara.

-Hoy podemos descansar ¿Cierto?-pregunto Sofí tocándole la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Claro que pueden descansar- dijo Hermione sonriéndole, luego vio como Theo apretaba los puños en la mesa.- Y también mañana, el Lunes continuaremos… deben prepararse bien-

-Eso significa, que no vas a ir fácil.- dijo Luna suspirando.

-Estas en lo cierto. Los veo luego- se despidió Hermione con un gesto de su mano cuando McGonagall estaba cerca.

Se puso en marcha al lado de la profesora McGonagall, lanzo una mirada inquisitiva cuando guardando el retrato. Caminaron por el camino directo a la salida de Hogwarts.

-Un consejo: sea cual sea el examinador, el examen comenzara en cuanto aparezca. Ellos son muy… inteligentes, como es un grupo reducido, buscan a personas que realcen el nombre de los hablantes Rúnicos- dijo McGonagall checando su reloj de bolsillo.- Son personas muy extrañas-

-¿Gracias?-dijo Hermione sin saber si tomárselo bien o mal, ya que ella lograría pasar el EXTASIS de una forma u otra.- No tiene que preocuparse, estoy preparada para cualquier contingencia-

-A eso me refiero- suspiro McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa- Eso es lo que diría cualquier hablante-

Un par de figuras se vio a lo lejos, caminaba por el sendero directo a ellas, por lo que se veía eran dos hombres y una mujer. Antes de que incluso Hermione pudiera preguntar quién era su examinador, la profesora soltó un quejido y apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué ella?-pregunto en un susurro.-No dejes que te intimide-

Miro adelante, esperando encontrar la causa de tal fastidio de la profesora McGonagall. Uno de los hombres era alto, fornido, con cabello color arena y bastante largo, vistiendo un sombrero con forma de bellota, una gabardina negra y pesada que le llegaba al talón. El otro hombre vestía igual a diferencia que era castaño y su mirada no era nada amigable.

La mujer, era otra cuestión, más que nada porque no parecía tener más de una veintena de años. Su cabello era de un tono negro azulado, su rostro era algo abalado y sus facciones hermosas, y lo más sorprendente era sus ojos, aquellos ojos de gris tormenta que casi asustaban. Vestía de forma complicada de explicar: Tenia guantes de cuero que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto, una camisa blanca a rayas que destacaba sus atributos, un collar muy extraño, unos pantalones negros y botas rojas altas. Pero lo llamativo era la bolsa que cargaba de su pierna, un extraño cinturón que tenía múltiples bolsas de las cuales se veían diferentes piedras de color.

-¡MINNIE!-Dijo la chica avanzando de tal forma que lucio demasiado alegre, corriendo a la reja y saludando.-¡ES UN GUSTO VERLA DE NUEVO!-

-Es un gusto encontrar la de nuevo Mavra- dijo la profesora McGonagall sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Pero que seca eres conmigo Minnie- dijo La profesora Mavra sonriendo, como si no le importara nada- Y yo que he pedido venir personalmente a esta autorización de hablante rúnico-

Era extraño el acento, o mejor dicho, era raro que no lo tuviera. La gente tedia a pronunciar mal las palabras. La cuestión era que aquella chica no lo hacía y tampoco podía ser La profesora Mavra Volstrahg, directora de Koldovstoretz. Según entendía, la mujer poseía casi la misma edad de McGonagall, al contrario pareciera que fuera su alumna.

-Y esta preciosa muchacha ha de ser tu mejor alumna- dijo La profesora Mavra girando su mirada a Hermione, por un instante sus ojos parecieron como si pensara en la forma de dejarla en vergüenza, luego sonrió como si fuera una vieja amiga-Dime ¿Te ha hecho estudiar intensamente? ¡Estoy segura que ha mejorado como profesora en los últimos años-

-Mavra, por favor- dijo la profesora McGonagall moviendo la varita, la cerradura cedió y la reja chirrió al abrirse.

-Mucho gusto conocerla, soy Hermione Granger y contestando a su pregunta, yo sola he aprendido el lenguaje rúnico- Extendió la mano para estrecharla.- Mi querida profesora solo me ha otorgado esta oportunidad-

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Hermione, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera eras que la profesora Mavra era de su misma altura y la segunda fue que sus ojos ya la estaban analizando. La directora le estrecho la mano, con tal fuerza que pareciera quererle romper los dedos, mas Hermione ya estaba consciente de que poseía trucos en su mano, es decir de que en sus guantes llevaba dos runas escritas, y aquellas runas significaban "fuerza". Más no se amilano por tal acción, se concentró en utilizar su magia para contrarrestar la runa. El saludo se alargó, más que solo un simple saludo, duro un minuto por lo menos. Cuando la profesora Mavra abrió la mano la sonrisa era de una niña asombrada, pero sus ojos demostraban molestia.

-Que bien, estas entrenada y preparada- dijo la profesora Mavra dando un ligero salto.- Y bien ¿Qué esperamos para la prueba?

-¿Y tus acompañantes son?-pregunto McGonagall que sostenía la varita a su costado.

-Él es Alex- señalo al de su derecha- y él es Iván- continuo con el de su izquierda- Son los mejores Aurores de la Unión de Mágica y Hechicería en Euro Asia.-Luego les sonrió a ambos y se movió de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña bastante emocionada- Son mis viejos alumnos, se ofrecieron para trasportarme ahora que en su país corre el peligro-

-Por supuesto, no esperábamos una escolta, pero seguro que podremos atenderlos como es debido- dijo Hermione silenciando a McGonagall que parecía quererse quejar. Lo cual sería desastroso en esas circunstancias, mas sabiendo que la UMHEA no era como el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, aquellos dos magos debían de ser jefes Aurores de sus sectores.- Ahora, si les parece pasemos al castillo. Adentro podremos continuar con la examinación y después se pondrá al día con mi querida Profesora y encontrar algún aperitivo-

-Por supuesto- dijo La profesora Mavra avanzando con los dos Aurores a cada lado, ninguno sonreía y no era de extrañar, pero parecía que se movieran en perfecta sincronía y al mismo ritmo de la profesora Mavra, demostrando sus años de entrenamiento.

Mientras regresaban al castillo, Hermione se adelantó al igual que la profesora McGonagall, como si les enseñaran el camino por el cual ir, sin embargo era otra razón las que las obligaba a caminar adelante.

-¿De verdad tiene su edad?-pregunto Hermione a la profesora en un susurro.

-Lamentablemente… no lo sé- suspiro la profesora- Dicen que se ve tan joven gracias al lenguaje rúnico y viejas runas que descubrió, es su mejor habilidad, se sospecha que no muestra su apariencia real y solo dejar ver aquella que le parece mejor. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuantos años tiene y no le preguntes, puede que llegue a asesinar si es el caso. Siempre me he preguntado que carajos tiene con su edad. Pero no creo que esos dos Aurores sean para su protección. Ella es una de las mejores brujas, no necesita tal protección-

-Son para intimidar- dijo Hermione casi antes de llegar a la escalinata de mármol.- Ahora entiendo su desagrado-

-Y es solo la presentación. Me toco ir a Koldovstoretz hace unos años, como un programa de intercambio, nos hicimos amigas, solo que siempre tenía segundas intenciones-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja.

\- En ese entonces le enseñe algunos secretos sobre trasfiguraciones, más que nada a la hora de convertirse en un animago y… público un artículo con ellos. Sin darme una gota de crédito-Gruño McGonagall esperado a que llegaran a donde estaban- Espero que no sea este el caso. No le digas nada que pueda ser valioso-

-No se preocupe- dijo Hermione mirando a la mujer con apariencia joven.

Cuando se juntaron, entraron muy pegados al castillo.

-Es precioso, aunque prefiero los cristales de luz a las antorchas- dijo La profesora Mavra girando para ver cada rincón, al contrario de sus acompañantes que solo veían al frente.- ¿Y dónde la examinare?-

-En mi oficina- declaro la profesora McGonagall, creando que la profesora Mavra sonriera con un poquito de malicia.

-Minnie, no me digas que esperas impresionarme- dijo La profesora Mavra acercándose a su costado, sacando una mirada más dura de sus guardaespaldas.

Los puños de McGonagall se volvieron blancos, mas no le prestó atención. Sacando una leve risa de la profesora Mavra. Unos minutos después estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina. Al abrirla esperaba ver algún cambio o que pareciera más ordenado, al contrario era igual y un poco más desordenado, con pergaminos en el escritorio, un tintero destapado y una clara sección de objetos prohibidos arrinconados en el fondo. Pasaron Hermione y la profesora Mavra, McGonagall se quedó afuera al igual que los dos Aurores.

-Los dejos para que puedan trabajar a gusto- dijo McGonagall y lanzo una mirada furtiva, indicándole que no se contuviera con la directora enfrente de ella.- Cualquier cosa, solo mándeme un mensaje. Estoy para lo que quieras Mavra-

-Gracias Minnie, siempre tan amable- dijo La profesora Mavra con una leve sonrisa. La profesora McGonagall se perdió por el marco de la puerta y los pasos alejándose indicaban que se marchaba- Alex, Ivan aseguren la habitación-

-Como desee mi señora- dijeron ambos y cerraron la puerta. La energía de la habitación cambio, dejando un aire más pesado y las esquinas se iluminaron un poco. El hechizo que pusieron las encerró.

-Lo siento cielo, debo asegurarme que nadie y nada interrumpa la examinación- dijo La profesora Mavra sentándose en el pupitre de la profesora McGonagall, levanto algunos pergaminos- Minnie aún es suave con sus alumnos, trasfiguración de escarabajos en botones no es propio para chicos de segundo curso-

Hermione no fue al asiento que estaba enfrente del escritorio, más bien fue a donde se encontraba la mesita de té y tomo asiento enfrente. La mirada de La profesora Mavra ni siquiera la siguió, pero sentía que sabía que estaba realizando. Cruzo la pierna y se la quedó mirando, esperando ver qué movimiento realizaba. Pasaron diez silenciosos minutos, en los cuales La profesora Mavra veía y leía los trabajos sobre el escritorio, en algunos de ellos sonreía poco y en otros parecía que le repugnaran. Agito su varita y atrajo tinta del escritorio. Solo esperaba, pero no significara que no hiciera nada, la analizaba, cada movimiento de su rostro, como se inclinaba cuando la respuesta le desagradaba o cuando le agradaba mucho se lamia el labio superior. Además de trazar una runa en su pulgar con un poco de tinta. Pronto pasaron quince minutos y ninguna de las dos daba señales de comenzar.

-¿Ya has comprendido mi lenguaje corporal?-pregunto La profesora Mavra sin verla- O necesitas más tiempo-

-Tengo lo necesario en mi mente- dijo Hermione sonriéndole, luego saco la varita y la giro entre sus dedos- Usted puede lucir como una chica de mi edad, pero ha vivido mucho más que yo-

-También sé mas- declaro girando sus ojos por primera vez, ya no sostenía su sonrisa y parecía advertirle que no se metiera con su edad- Mucho más de lo cree señorita Granger, la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, aquella que se mantuvo todo un curso con un giratiempo, fundadora, maestra y protectora de Pendragon y que enfrento Tom Riddle el verano pasado.-

-Entonces, ya conoce Pendragon. Nuestra reputación nos precede- dijo Hermione frenando su varita.

-Su diminuta e ilógica escuelita no es reconocida por nadie- dijo La profesora Mavra bajando los pergaminos y mirándola con ojos fijos y fríos- No, no escuche nada de ella. No hasta el principio del verano pasado, cuando salió la noticia de que Potter murió. Y solo la conozco por la poca información que obtuve de mi investigación, la verdad esperaba más de una diva guerrera, no a una niña que se ha valido del nombre de su novio-

-¿Enserio? Parece que alguien no ha hecho bien su tarea. Debería intentar ser más diligente, le falta mucho para conocerme- dijo Hermione controlando sus emociones, la deseaba sacar de sus casillas y no lo lograría. Pero ese juego podía ser de dos- Pero claro, alguien tan grande como usted debe de esperar que los jóvenes la superemos.-

Un ligero movimiento del labio de la profesora Mavra surgió. Ocultando una sonrisa.

-Entonces cuéntame Hermione ¿Quién eres?-pregunto la profesora Mavra apoyándose en la mesa y dándole una mirada tan fija que no parpadeaba.

Un pensamiento fugas paso por su mente, solo fue un recuerdo, un comentario que le dijo Harry cuando lo conoció.

-Solo soy Hermione- Contesto con una ligera sonrisa- Nada más y nada menos.-

-Entiendo que eres hija de muggles, y que has obtenido una cuenta en Gringgots, al igual que el banco mágico te apoya por completo en estos tiempos que está cerrada la nación duende- dijo la profesora Mavra- ¿Te ayudo Potter en eso? Creo que deberías estar muy orgullosa por tener ese novio ¿no?-

-Si cree que soy novia de Harry por su dinero o fama, está mal. Y no me avergüenzo de serlo, estoy orgullosa por lo que he logrado por mí misma- dijo Hermione de inmediato, y enseguida se dio cuenta de la imprudencia de sus palabras. La directora se relamió el labio y luego se levantó, con paso lento se acercó y sentó en el asiento contiguo.

-¿Soy? Que significa eso… Aún está vivo ¿Cierto?-pregunto con una mirada más excitada que en el tiempo que la conocía. Poso su mano sobre su hombro y le miro con una ligera sonrisa y mirada penetrante- No lo niegues porque lo sabre…-

-Esa runa de legeremancia no está permitida en la evaluación-dijo Hermione tomando el brazo izquierdo de la directora, alzándola y mostrando la palma, el guante tenía una ligera runa que brillaba casi imperceptible.

-De tal forma que la notaste- dijo La profesora Mavra sorprendida, se estremeció- No muchos conocen la runa que permite leer mentes, incluso solo dos de los cuatro que poseemos el lenguaje rúnico. Y soy la única que sabe utilizarla adecuadamente-

-Se necesita contacto con la persona, y mirar sus ojos, pero cualquier cosa que pase por la mente del atacado será leído por la mente del otro- dijo Hermione regresándole la sonrisa -Parece que ya no es la única- aprovechando la sorpresa de la profesroa Mavra movió la varita.

Un pequeño grito de La profesora Mavra surgió cuando la manga de su camisa se rompió, revelando su antebrazo. -Pero ¿Qué demonios haces niña?-Le apunto.

Hermione ya apuntaba su varita a la yugular de la directora antes de que lograra sacar la suya.

-Quieta- ordeno Hermione, luego llevo su mano libre a la piel de la bruja, trazando líneas delgadas, runas de tinta que se tornaban invisibles pero que cuando apretó su palma contra el antebrazo, una serie de líneas gruesas y negras surgieron.

La profesora Mavra gruño tanto que pareció apunto de atacarla, pero Hermione clavo la punta de su varita en su yugular. Era lo que esperaba encontrar. Tenía runas tatuadas por todo el cuerpo, desde la muñeca hasta el cuello e incluso una hilera subia por su mentón, cruzaba el ojo y se perdía en su cabello. Vio a la directora con una sonrisa, luego la soltó y Mavra reacciono cubriéndose el antebrazo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Nadie ha logrado entender como lo hago-

-Es muy simple si lo piensa- dijo Hermione -Oculta su verdadera apariencia, sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor sin siquiera ver y suele saber cosas que los demás no. Muy sospechoso. Lo que me dio la verdad es su máximo secreto es que habla sin acento, aunque supiera bien el idioma y tuviera años hablándolo, aun quedarían vestigios de su lengua natal. Pero no lo tiene. Eso significa una Runa de lenguaje y no son muy fáciles de hacer y requieren ser echas directamente en la boca de la persona, usted no la tenía.-

-Vaya con esta niña. Que lista eres- dijo La profesora Mavra sonriendo -Así que dedujiste que la cambie mi acento con una runa y eso te llevo a descubrir que mi apariencia estaba relacionada ¿No? -

-Exacto. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione pintando una runa en su propio brazo- Y por lo consiguiente, era una runa invisible. Algo simple y menos molesto de realizar. Se me ocurrió que siendo una experta en runas, puede e hizo que cada runa que necesitaba se plasmara en su piel. Más rápido que escribirlas y tan rápido como proyectar su magia a su piel. No me sorprende que nadie lo viera en tantos años, con tan pocos hablantes rúnicos, solo tenía que ocultarlos y nadie se percataría ¿No? Y todo coronado por una simple runa de ocultamiento-

-Demasiado lista para tu propio bien- dijo La profesora Mavra con la varita ya en mano- Pero aún tengo mucho conocimiento que puedo ocupar, tengo toda una vida por… esa runa…- abrió la boca al ver que Hermione termino una intricada runa que lucía como si fuera el dibujo de un sol-… no… no la conozco-

-¿Quiere saber qué hace?-pregunto Hermione con un tono divertido- Es muy simple, esta runa elimina cualquier otra que este a su alrededor, no importa que magia las proteja. Solo tengo que hablar rúnico y mostrara su verdadera forma.-

-Estas mintiendo- dijo La profesora Mavra un poco más calmada- Eso no puede ser, no existe algo de esa forma-

-¿Segura?-pregunto Hermione acercándose más- ¿Por qué me encerraría con una bruja tan grande y poderosa e intentaría revelar su secreto si sé que ella puede utilizar cualquier runa de ataque que este impresa en su cuerpo? No tiene sentido ¿Cierto?- Su mirada cambio a una de fastidio, luego suspiro y bajo la varita. Pero Hermione dejo la tinta secar para tener la runa lista, por cualquier motivo que le diera.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres? Pasar sin hacer…-

-Quiero que hagamos el examen y ya, sin trampas, sin motivos ocultos, sin que se interrumpa y sobre todo eso, quiero que sea tan estricta como si deseara interponerse a que apruebe - dijo Hermione haciendo que abriera la boca y casi se le cayera la varita.

La profesora Mavra soltó una carcajada después de unos minutos. -Que hagas esas peticiones después de todo esto. O estas muy confiada o eres tan lista que pareces tonta-Al terminar le sonreía como si fuera una vieja rival a la cual estaba ansiosa de vencer.

-Al final lo sabremos- dijo Hermione regresando la sonrisa- ¿Entonces con que comenzaremos, profesora?-

La directora saco su bolsa de la pierna y al abrirla se desplego una serie de artilugios muy comunes. Uno era un libro que parecía echo solo en runas, una pergamino limpio pero con una runa en cada esquina que impedía trampas y por ultimo una dulce de dudosa precedencia.

Resulto ser que el examen fue muy simple o simple a la vista de Hermione, leyó el libro rúnico con soltura mientras la profesora Mavra escuchaba sin corregirla o pedirle que se detuviera. Basto dos horas para que terminara el libro, pero la cara de la directora era totalmente neutra. El pergamino era para un dictado, que se realizó sin parar y solo en lenguaje rúnico, Hermione escribía cada runa a una velocidad que incluso le hizo hacer un poco extraña su letra. Y por último el dulce era para cortar cualquier poción o hechizo que utilizara para realizar trampa, hablaron por una hora más en lenguaje rúnico. La cuestión de hacerlo en una habitación cerrada era que la magia se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente y creaba extraños sucesos, como que le cambiara el color de cabello a la profesora Mavra de negro paso a rojo, o que a Hermione le sacara el desiluminador del bolsillo y tuviera que atraparlo al vuelo. Entre más palabras utilizaran y más poder surgiera de sus cuerpos, mas estaban en peligro, pero parecía no importarle a ninguna de las dos.

Si Hermione no estaba equivocada, suponía que la profesora Mavra esperaba que utilizara la runa en su brazo, aquella que despejaría la magia en un segundo. Más resistió incluso cuando una llamarada surgió y por poco les quema los vellos el brazo. Un tiempo después las cosas empezaban a ponerse peligrosas y decidieron dejarlo y terminar la evaluación.

-Si tuviera que decir si eres un hablante rúnico, diría que sí, pero aún tengo que checar esto- dijo La profesora Mavra levantando el libro y el pergamino- Mañana informare al Ministro de magia si, por primera vez, tienen un hablante Rúnico entre sus magos. Alex, Iván pueden abrir-La puerta se abrió, dando vista a un montón de alumnos curiosos por los dos Aurores que resguardaban el lugar.- Y por cierto, si Hogwarts se vuelve muy insegura o te aburres del juego de Pendragon, Koldovstoretz te aceptara y protegerá a tus padres. -La profesora le miro y una tarjeta de color negro con letras rojas y un estampado extraño le llego a sus manos- Solo tienes que decirlo-

-Gracias profesora. Entonces me retiro, solo una cosa pequeña cosa más-dijo Hermione con una leve inclinación, fue directo a la puerta y antes de pasarla se giró a verla y susurro- ¿1937?-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto horrorizada.

-Un pequeño secreto- comento Hermione alzando la mano con que toco su antebrazo, mostrando el número que surgía de su pulgar y marcaba el numero en toda su palma- Espero que entienda que guardare su secreto como si fuera mío-

No dejo que le lanzara otra mirada o pregunta, salió a paso rápido. Un poco más feliz cada vez. Ahora que vio a la profesora la profesora Mavra y sus runas se sentía qua avanzo a un nivel mucho mayor del que quería y le alegraba.

{Te lo dije, ya has superado incluso mi nivel de Rúnico} dijo Huffy en su mente bufando {Eso es molesto}

{Gracias maestra}dijo Hermione.

Estaba tan alegre, animada y segura de sí misma que supo que era hora de hablar con McGonagall de la Metamorfoanimagia.

Por la hora todos debían estar en el gran comedor, tomando algo y estaba segura que debía tener mucha hambre por la enorme magia que utilizo, sin embargo la alegría le embargaba. Entro al comedor, viendo a Ron y Daphne tranquilos en la mesa de Gryffindor, a Luna y Neville alejados de la otra pareja, y la profesora McGonagall en la mesa de profesores. También vio a Theo dirigirse a ella, pero lo ignoro nuevamente, corriendo a la profesora. Le veía como si esperara que le dijera que la profesora Mavra la maltrato y golpeo, claro que aunque así fuera no lo diría, su propio orgullo se lo impediría.

-¿Cómo te fue Hermione?-pregunto la profesora.

-Bien, lo pase… por lo menos la parte hablada- dijo Hermione casi saltando al decirlo- Pero tengo un asunto importante con usted, lo he aplazado por temer que no funcione, pero puede que ahora si lo haga y deseo saber si usted me da su ayuda-

-Desea que sea aquí o…-

-En solitario, por favor- dijo Hermione deprisa al ver cómo le miraban, desde los Pendragon hasta el alumnado en general.

Fueron a la habitación detrás del gran comedor, en la cual estaban los trofeos y un pequeño lugar el cual charlar. Hermione fue directo al asunto, sin dar tanto rodeo como con Tonks, sabía que si titubeaba la profesora McGonagall se lo tomaría como algo muy peligroso, aunque lo era. Durante la siguiente media hora paso las páginas de su diario de campo, mientras que escuchaba todo lo que le tenía decir y le comentaba los mismo que a la metamorfaga. No dijo nada durante un buen rato. No más que preguntas simples como: ¿Puede explicarme más de este procedimiento? Y ¿Qué significa esta línea?

Una de las consecuencias de ir al punto principal fue que la profesora McGonagall se lo tomara con calma, revisando todo el diario de campo. Paso con calma estudiando sus datos. Hasta que cerro el diario de campo y la miro con ojos entusiasmados, pero también preocupados. Lo cual era mala señal. Curiosamente parecía estar apretando el diario como si estuviera tentada a arrojarlo a la chimenea.

-¿Qué opina? La metamorfoanimagia podría ser el siguiente gran paso en trasfiguraciones.- Dijo Hermione entusiasmada.-Si se logra, no solo lograremos un avance en la combinación de runas mágicas, pociones y rituales, se creara un nuevo arte a la hora de trasfiguraciones humanas-

-Eso veo- respondió McGonagall cada vez más preocupada.

-Cree que he enloquecido ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos. - He revisado y consultado cada dato y proceso…-

-Entiendo que esto no es juego para usted y que no haría nada sin datos claros y con la seguridad de un resultado exitoso- dijo McGonagall sin levantar la vista- Pero creo que esto se lograría en un año… no en tres meses-

-Pero…-

-Señorita, ¿Cuál es su motivo real?-pregunto McGonagall levantando la vista y con los ojos tan fijos que casi se sentía atacada. Mucho más que con la profesora Mavra.

-Yo quiero…- soltó aquello que tenía en la mente, que era la verdad- … quiero que cuando Harry regrese encuentre que soy igual de fuerte que él. Se fue por que éramos muy débiles y… -sus ojos lagrimearon- … quisiera tener algo con que sorprenderlo-

El silencio muy corto.

\- Pues ahora eres una eminencia en Runas. Si eso no es suficiente -dijo alzando el diario de campo.- ¿Estas segura de cada palabra que contiene?-

-En un noventa y cinco por ciento- contesto Hermione conteniendo la emoción por ver un rayo de esperanza.

-Cinco por ciento de fracaso es lo que escucho- dijo la profesora McGonagall muy seria y mirando al fuego de la chimenea- Ese cinco por ciento está en nuestra contra. Y no creo prudente arriesgarse de esa forma, o no hasta estar cien por ciento segura. Requiere pruebas y…-

-Profesora, yo lo único que le pido es que me ayude- dijo Hermione decidida- O de lo contrario ese noventa y cinco bajara a cincuenta al hacerlo sola-

-Hermione, eso es chantaje- dijo McGonagall abriendo la boca un poco, al segundo entrecerró los ojos.- No creo que sea la mejor manera de conseguir mi ayuda-

-Lo sé bien, pero lo tengo que hacer- declaro Hermione con tanta firmeza que incluso vio el cambio de mirada de la profesora, a una más esperanzadora.

-Bien, está bien, pero déjame revisarlo este mes y si veo que ese noventa y cinco es cierto… lo intentaremos. Pero espero que sepa lo que hace- dijo McGonagall resoplando- De lo contrario, desistirá-

-Eso es lo único que necesito- dijo Hermione saltando, el día estaba avanzando de lo mejor. Estaba controlándolo como nunca antes.- Le prestare el diario, yo tengo todo en mi mente, pero lo necesito para cuando hagamos el ritual-

-Si es que llegamos a hacerlo- declaro McGonagall con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Se dieron una última mirada cómplice y se despidieron. Estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera se molestó en cuanto le cayó la mitad de Pendragon a preguntarle cómo le fue y que hablo con McGonagall. Incluso soporto las miradas de Theo.

-Ustedes están bien, o no se pueden ni ver-dijo Hermione a Ron y Daphne, lo cuales estaban tomados de las manos, pero aun parecían no estar del todo bien.

-Eso parece- dijo Daphne, para luego darle un abrazo- Perdón por no felicitarte en la mañana, espero que en la noche podremos celebrar como es debido-

-Claro- contesto Hermione y luego recibió un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.- pero nada muy cursi-

-Pero si hasta ya tenemos el pastel- dijo Ron al momento de darle el abrazo- He conseguido que Fred y Gorgue hicieran un pastel especial para ti, me lo mandaron y le pedí a los elfos que lo guardaran. Ya verás que sorpresas nos darán esos dos-

-Yo no comería nada de ellos- declaro Neville con una mirada de espanto- La última vez me cubrí de plumas-

-Se te cayeron todas- respondió Luna riendo- Además estabas adorable-

-Solo te faltaba el decir, lorito quiere galleta, lorito quiere… - comenzó Ron con voz chillona, mas no termino al recibir un golpe en el hombro de Luna, sacando una carcajada de Neville y de Daphne.

-Deja a Neville- dijo Luna mirándolo con los ojos semi cerrados- O ya veremos quien come galletas de canario cada semana-

-Neville, tu linda y rara novia esta de agresiva. La calmas o…-

-¿O?-pregunto Neville de forma que parecía apunto de sacar la varita.

-Me echare a llorar- contesto Ron ocultando la cara en el hombro de su novia.-Me dolió y me dolió mucho, me han pegado todas, excepto ella, hasta ahora-

-Aún falta que te pegue Lagvenderrrrrr- dijo Daphne alargando tanto la "r" que pareció grotesco el nombre.

Hermione no aguanto y saco una risotada, que enseguida se contagió a pesar de que no fue un comentario que no pasó desapercibido, Ron le miro algo avergonzado. Le miro como un perro apaleado y como disculpa le dio un beso.

Era algo incómodo por lo que solo dijo -¿Qué les parece si vamos con Hagrid?-

Cinco minutos más tarde, se encaminaban a los campos, caminando bajo la fría y neblinosa llovizna que surgió de la nada. Aunque más que caminar trotaban, y más que ir tranquilos se quejaban de ligera pero recia lluvia. En ese momento supo que su visita seria perfecta, por no tener a Theo encima, el chico dijo que tenía algunos trabajos atrasados y se fue directo a las mazmorras.

Pasaron corriendo por el campo de calabazas que para ser mediados de Septiembre ya tenían un tamaño increíble, a su lado se encontraba Buckbeak amarrado y pareciendo que no le molestaba la lluvia. Al verla o más bien sentir movimiento se agito, levantándose en sus cuatro patas y agito las alas con tanta fuerza que un aguacero les llego desde abajo, levantando más quejas.

El enorme hipogrifo al escuchar tanto ruido, hizo un sonido seco con su pico afilado y giró la descomunal cabeza hacia ellos. A Hermione aun le daba algo miedo, con sus enormes alas que podían golpearla con fuerza bruta y ese pico que seguro desgarraría su piel como si nada, añadiendo las garras de tamaño de dagas daba a un animal peligroso y muy noble.

-¡Oh, cielos!- dijo Daphne con nerviosismo. -Da un poco de miedo-

-¡Pero si es hermoso!- dijo Sofí asombrada y una mirada embelesada. Dio dos pasos adelantándose al grupo, al segundo el Hipogrifo casi lanza su afilado pico a su cara.

Hermione reacciono y le hizo una reverencia mirándolo a los ojos y sin parpadear. Unos segundos después, Buckbeak le devolvió la reverencia. Permitiéndole tocar, lo cual hizo Sofí de inmediato, tocando su cabeza y las largas plumas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Estas hermoso, eres grande y fuerte. De verdad que un espécimen majestuoso. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué lindo eres!- decía Sofí mientras Buckbeak parecía más altanero con cada declaración.

-Ahora sabemos, porque su patronus es un hipogrifo- susurro Neville a Ron, el cual estaba boquiabierto por la familiaridad que poseía con la emplumada criatura.

-Pero si no es nada agresivo, solo quiere respeto y que le den huroncitos- dijo Sofí acariciándole debajo del pico, Buckbeak aleteo nuevamente de forma que parecía que le agradaba lo que decía y hacia la chica.

-Tan buena como su Hermano-

Hagrid salió dando zancadas por detrás de la cabaña; llevaba puesto un gran delantal con estampado de flores y cargaba un saco de patatas. Fang, su enorme perro jabalinero que le seguía los pasos, soltó un ladrido atronador y se abalanzó hacia los jóvenes. -¡No tiene la sangre Potter, pero el talento y la actitud sí! ¡Harry estaría orgulloso! Pero será mejor que entren o se enfermaran.- Fang saltaba sobre Hermione y Ron intentando lamerles las orejas, Hagrid los observó con una sonrisa, antes de abrir la puerta y señalar adentro

-¡¿Cómo has estado Hagrid?!- le dijo Hermione, y lo abrazo a pesar de estar empapado.

-Extrañando su compañía en mi clase, pero me las arreglo para no aburrirme- dijo el semi gigante casi riendo. Le dio dos palmadas que casi la derriban en el barro y le abrió paso dentro de la cabaña.

Adentro el ambiente estaba caldeado por la chimenea encendida, y algo delicioso cocinándose a fuego lento. Daphne, Ron, Neville, Luna y Sofi estaban parados casi apiñados entre ellos, temblando y empapados de pies a cabeza.

-El bendito resfrió que nos dará- se quejó Ron abrazando a su novia, pero al parecer, Daphne, le entraba más frio porque temblaba con fuerza.

-Necesitare raíz de Sulgadot, eso lo curara-menciono Sofí saltando para seguir viendo por la ventana al hipogrifo.

-Yo lo arreglo- dijo Hagrid sacando la varita con forma de ojo de dragón.

-NO- Gritaron, pero a destiempo, el gigante movió la varita desde los pies a la cabeza. Cerraron los ojos y esperaron algo malo. Hermione solo se limitó a esperar y ver qué pasaba, no creía que fuera a crear un desastre. Claro que tampoco esperaba lo que paso.

Se secaron de inmediato.

Tocaron su ropa y vieron a los de a lado, abrieron los ojos de forma cómica.

-No soy tan malo en la magia- gruño Hagrid con fiereza, pese al cómico aspecto que ofrecía con su delantal de flores. Se sentó de golpe en la mesa y dejo las papas encima-Pero veo que no confían en mí-

-Claro que confiamos- dijo Ron siguiendo sus pasos. Se sentaron en la enorme mesa de madera.- Pero me parece que no terminaste tus estudios-

-¡Ese tacto Weasley!- amonesto Hermione lanzándole una mirada dura.

-Lo siento Granger- dijo Ron rodando los ojos- Perdón Hagrid-

-En parte tienes razón, pero he tomado cursos avanzados de Embrujo Rapid- dijo Hagrid pelando las papas, con la cara roja, y era algo muy difícil de ver, la mayoría de su barba impedía que se percataran.

-¿Es una broma?-dijo Daphne apoyada en la mesa- He escuchado que son pésimos-

-Algo, pero es la única forma que conozco para ponerme al día- dijo Hagrid levantándose para mover el contenido de la olla en el fuego.- Filch me lo aconsejo-

-Por qué no me dijiste, te hubiera hecho una guía…-comenzó Hermione con comprensión hacia su amigo.

-¿Acaso quieres matarlo de aburrimiento?-pregunto Ron con cara de espanto. Y un pisotón se escuchó a tiempo que Ron abría la boca y bajaba las manos para sobarse debajo de la mesa.

-No quería ponerte más peso sobre tus hombros. Según entiendo acabas de tener tu EXTASIS- dijo Hagrid -¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Bastante bueno el examen, pero exageraron el nivel- dijo Hermione moviendo la mano- Es muy parecido a cualquier examen de lenguas-

-Eso no es noticia. La come libros, que se ha atragantado con un millón de tomos, no le parece difícil un EXTA…- comenzó Ron, y no logro terminar por un pastelillo floto de la cesta del centro de la mesa y se introdujo de lleno de lleno en su boca.

-Pensé que descansarías hoy- comento Hagrid como si fuera natural ver esas escenas, aunque lo era entre ellos.

-Es lo que hago- contesto Hermione sin vacilar- Estoy descansando con las personas que aprecio ¡Te hemos echado de menos!-

-Yo también- dijo Hagrid risueño.

La tetera silbo. A los minutos llevo tazas del tamaño de cubos, llenos de té color caoba, y una cesta más llena de pastelillos que seguían tan duros como cuando lo conoció. Estaba tan hambrienta por saltarse la comida, que hasta se sentía capaz de comer algo cocinado por Hagrid, así que cogió uno.

Hagrid pelaba papas, como si ellas fueran algo muy lindo, con tal amabilidad que no podía ser creída en un sujeto tan grande y con un delantal floreado. Se oyó un extraño sonido similar a un eructo y miraron alrededor; Sofí soltó un gritito y Ron se levantó de un brinco y se trasladó a la otra punta de la mesa para apartarse del barril que acababan de descubrir en un rincón, Daphne puso una cara de no creer lo que acababa de hacer su novio. Estaba lleno de unas cosas que parecían gusanos de un palmo de largo; eran viscosas, blancas y se retorcían.

-¿Qué es eso, Hagrid?-preguntó Neville intentando parecer interesado en lugar de asqueado, pero dejó su pastelito en el plato.

-Larvas gigantes.-

-¿Y en qué se convierten? -preguntó Ron con aprensión. Y ocultándose de la vista de Daphne.

-No se convierten en nada. Son para alimentar a Aragog- Y sin previo aviso, rompió a llorar.

-¡Oh, Hagrid! -exclamó Hermione, y sin poderlo evitar, bordeando la mesa por el lado más largo para evitar el barril de gusanos, le rodeó los temblorosos hombros.-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es… él… -dijo entre sollozos; sus ojos, negros como el azabache, derramaban gruesas lágrimas mientras se enjugaba con el delantal.- Es… Aragog… Creo que se está muriendo. El verano pasado enfermó y no mejora. No sé qué voy a hacer si… si… Llevamos tanto tiempo junto…-

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero no encontraba palabras para consolarlo. No supuso que sentimientos eran correctos; Hagrid le había regalado un osito de peluche a una cría de dragón, y también lo vio canturrearle a escorpiones gigantes provistos de ventosas y aguijones, y le gustaban todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas. Pero la gigantesca araña parlante, Aragog, que vivía en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido y de la que Harry casi mata años atrás, era quizá el más incomprensible de los monstruosos caprichos del que guardabosques se encariño. Aun no entendía como no mato a Harry al entender que peleo contra la criatura y lo dejo mal herido. Podría ser la causa de tal enfermedad de Aragog y ciertamente, aun prefería que Harry saliera vivo.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte? -ofreció Hermione como único consuelo.

-Me temo que no, Hermione -gimoteó Hagrid, intentando detener el caudal de lágrimas- Verás, el resto de la tribu… la familia de Aragog… se han marchado… he intentado seguir el rastro… pero pareciera que se largaron para dejarlo morir… los gigantes me han dicho que… pasaron cerca del campamento… Como enían prohibido atacar, las dejaron ir-

-Lo lamento- dijo Sofí y Luna mirando con una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿Campamento, gigantes?-pregunto Daphne mirando a Hermione, ella le hizo un gesto de "después se los cuento".

-Tal como están las cosas, tuve que dejárselo a cuidar a los gigantes, no les agrada del todo y eso me preocupa-concluyó Hagrid. Se sonó con el delantal, levantó la cabeza y agregó- Pero está bien, es natural ¿No? la vida y la muerte, él tenía que… - una vez más rompió en llanto.

Al final el ambiente se suavizó bastante. Aunque a nadie le pareció entusiasmado por llevarle gusanos gigantes a una araña asesina y glotona, Hagrid parecía dar por descontado que les habría encantado hacerlo y volvió a ser el de siempre. Aunque Hermione vio en su mirada que ella seguramente debía que ir al campamento gigante.

-Supongo que con las clases y el entrenamiento que tienen no podrán venir mucho- dijo mientras les servía más té.- No puedo creer que hayan estado entrenando de esa forma…- le miro como si no creyera como los presionaba. Mas parecía no discutir- Estoy preocupado por Aragog…- Repitió nuevamente.

Durante el trascurso de la tarde, la cabaña se llenó de pláticas sobre lo que paso en la semana. Y aunque Hagrid seguía insistiendo en que se sentía deprimido por Aragog. El resultado fue que al anochecer, cuando se despidieron de Hagrid, se lo veía bastante animado.

-Me muero de hambre -dijo Hermione cuando enfilaron a buen paso el oscuro y desierto camino de regreso. Definitivamente los pastelillos de Hagrid no eran suficientemente llenadores, mas al ser casi tan duros como piedras- Y esta noche debo cumplir el castigo con Snape, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para cenar.-

-En nuestro castigo nos dejó preparando un montón de sapoforo cortándolos en pequeñas piezas. No fue lindo. Y nos mencionó que tendrás que separar los gusarajos podridos de los buenos para utilizarlos en la clase de Pociones, y que no hacían falta los guantes protectores.- dijo Ron con una sonrisita maligna.

-Como si eso fuera malo, son babosos pero dejara humectada la piel- dijo Hermione aunque sin nada de alegría en la voz.

Al llegar al castillo vieron que la mayoría entraba y veían a la mesa de los profesores, y no era para menos, la profesora Mavra estaba sentada platicando con el profesor Dumbledore, ambos bastante entretenidos. A su derecha McGongall acuchillaba su plato una y otra vez con una cara que asustaría incluso a Voldemort. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era los dos aurores, que estaban detrás de su silla mirando a cada alumno como un posible peligro para la seguridad e la profesora Mavra.

Entraban ya cuando de la nada surgió un brazo que le tomo el hombro. Theo se situó entre la sombra del corredor y postrado junto a una estatua de lechuza, parecía que espero el momento justo para retenerla.

-¡Necesitamos hablar!- fue lo único que dijo.

El olor a rosbif hizo que a Hermione le rugiera el estómago, pero entendía que esa plática fue retrasada lo suficiente. Era momento de aclarar las cosas con Theo. Sin que se diera cuenta nadie, se encaminaron para salir del castillo, donde nadie interrumpiría la plática. En parte esperaba que eso quedara solo entre ellos dos, por que Pendragon podría mirar mal las acciones del chico, y aunque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, tampoco era que alguien pudiera controlar esas emociones.

En los campos, la humedad reinaba en el ambiente, también el aire refrescaba y congelando la piel. No hablaron ni una sola palabra hasta que se encontraron un poco lejos. En ese momento la luna brillaba con intensidad y podían verse claramente uno a otro. Le pareció ver como Theo se debatía entre comenzar a hablar.

-Sé que es lo que me deseas decir. Esperaba evitar esto- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- De verdad no tienes que…-

-De tal forma que por eso me evades- dijo Theo restregándose la cara- Pensé que Ron y Neville se mantendrían callados-

-No me digas que les…-

-Me encerraron ese día que te salude de beso- gruño Theo moviéndose de un lado a otro muy rojo- Me cuestionaron tanto y se me salió. Luego dijeron que no era correcto al estar Harry desaparecido…- se dejó de mover y le miro de reojo-… me advirtieron que me mantuviera lejos-

No existía un manual para decir que no sentía nada por él. Y más aún cuando le revelaba que los mejores amigos de su prometido le dieron un ultimátum, no sabía si enojarse con Theo o con esos dos que no confiaba que le guardara fidelidad a Harry. Sin embargo espero un momento aclarando su mente.

-¿Entonces para que estamos aquí?-pregunto Hermione dando dos pasos para atrás de forma inconsciente.

-Tengo que sacar esto de mi sistema o hará que estos sentimientos me molesten más y…-

-Ya lo sé. Te puedo responder sin necesidad de decirlo- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro- Amo a Harry, nada cambiara mis sentimientos por él y créeme que…-

-¡Solo guarda silencio un momento!- alzo la voz Theo, la cara se le pinto de rojo, como si le molestaran las palabras de Hermione- ¡Me gustas mucho! Y ¡Esperaba que pudiera intentar saber si esto es solo un estúpido enamoramiento o algo más fuerte!-

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Hermione, mas no fueron como la primera vez que Harry se le declaro. En ese entonces estaba segura que la hicieron feliz, en ese momento estaba odiando lo que decía Theo.

-No. Simplemente no es posible- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- Estoy segura que mi amor por Harry jamás va a cambiar, lo lamento mucho y espero que puedas entender…-

-¡EL TE DEJO!-grito Theo, no solo silenciándola, también creando que enfureciera un poco.- Espera, no, no es lo que quise decir. Yo quería…-

-¡Harry no me dejo, fue a un lugar donde está entrenando y haciéndose más fuerte!- dijo Hermione al tiempo que giraba y sin quererlo escuchar más dio pasos largos, directo al castillo.

-¡O está muerto!- grito Theo haciendo que girara y lo viera como si tuviera tres cabezas, y cuernos en cada una de ellas.

-¡NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡Y no tienes ni día de los pruebas que afronta para poder regresar!-grito Hermione colérica.

-¡¿Y tú sí?!- pregunto con furia.

-No, pero…-

\- ¡Estás haciendo mucho por esta guerra y ¿El qué?! ¡SE FUE Y DEJO QUE PELEARAMOS SU GUERRA!- Grito Theo con enojo y avanzando.

Más Hermione no retrocedió.

-¡¿SU GUERRA?!- pregunto Hermione fuera de sus cabales-¡Ha intentado siempre protegernos, el regreso de Voldemort era inminente con o sin Harry, hubiéramos tenido que pelear de cualquier manera!-

-¡Se quedó en el cementerio y regreso a los demás campeones, fue su culpa el que regresara Voldemort!- dijo Theo apretando los puños- ¡Y NOS DEJO TODO A NOSOTROS! ¡ES UN COBARDE!-

El enojo de Hermione fue tal que se quedó muda y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía como temblaba, intentando no lanzarse a golpearlo. El silencio fue como una gota de cordura en Theo, miro a Hermione asustado, retrocedió dando pasos cortos y alzando las manos.

-Me he dejado llevar, no es lo que pienso de…-

-¡El cobarde eres tu Nott!- dijo Hermione aguantando las ganas de hechizarlo. Su corazón le pedía darle una paliza enorme, y su razón el no hacer que Pendragon se resquebrajara, ya que era la última defensa contra Voldemort. Avanzo hasta tocarlo con la punta de su dedo el pecho de Theo y su boca continuo sin poderse detener- Y escúchame bien, malagradecido. ¡Harry fue el hombre que te escucho, tendió la mano, te apoyo cuando tu propia casa te dio la espalda, te dio una familia cuanto perdiste la tuya, un techo y ha sido incluso tu amigo! ¡Es una cobardía de tu parte decir eso de Harry, más cuando no está presente y no puede defenderse! ¡Harry tiene muchos defectos, pero un cobarde nunca ha sido!-

-Escúchame Hermione, yo no quería que esto terminara de esta forma- dijo Theo mirando el lugar donde Hermione enterraba su dedo con fuerza.

-¿No? ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría? Que te diría que con mi novio desaparecido intentaría algo contigo, que dejaría al amor de Harry por un chico por el cual solo siento una camaradería y, que además es, una persona que está ofendiendo a persona que más le dio apoyo, ¿Qué estupideces pensabas?-

-¡¿ACASO NO CREES QUE NO ME ESCUCHO?! ¡Esto no se ni como surgió, solo apareció cuando te vi en Camelot, y luego se descontrolo! ¡Harry es mi amigo y odio esta situación, pero es lo que siento y…- se silenció, agacho la mirada y lucio como si algo le hubiera debilitado al instante.-… siento que estoy perdido. A lo único que pude aferrarme fue a esos sentimientos que surgieron. Mi madre muerta, mi padre un asesino y mortifagos, sin hogar, perseguido ¿Quién era? No sentía ni ganas de vivir. No hasta que me diste un lugar en cual quedarme y vi como cargabas todo es peso sobre tus hombros... solo surgió-

-¿Te dices perdido?-pregunto Hermione sin creerlo- Harry perdió su casa y familia al año, no conoció el amor de un familiar hasta los trece, no supo ni cómo responderme un abrazo a los once años, le dieron la espalda más de una vez y aun así lucho por sus amigos. El asesino de sus padres lo persiguen y ahora está en una maldita isla desierta, sin amigos, sin saber si al siguiente día comerá o sobrevivirá. ¿Te crees desgraciado? No tienen ni idea de lo que significa- dijo Hermione dejándolo, gruño por no poder golpear a Theo, sin embargo estaba lista para irse.

-Hermione, yo, solo quiero… Hermione- dijo Theo al ver como ya se encaminaba al castillo.- Hermione… solo escúchame-

-Ya lo he hecho. Se terminó. Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar de esto, ni ahora, ni en un futuro y espero que lo entiendas- Dijo Hermione freno para verlo una última vez, con tanta furia que podría evaporar la humedad del clima.- Tengo a Harry como nov…- Mas fue un grave error.

El rostro de Theo fue al suyo, apenas comprendió para lograr girar el rostro, sin embargo los labios de Theo tocaron los suyos.

Lo siguiente que paso, duro un segundo o menos y para Hermione fue como una espada atravesando su pecho. Aquel latido de Harry, el cual palpitaba desde que cruzo el velo de la muerte, se esfumo. Ya no estaba más.

Sucedió como un suspiro, imperceptible, algo que no cambiaría el tiempo o los hechos que giraban a su al redor. Pero que le hizo sentirse destrozada por dentro y por fuera. Ya nada le importo. No supo cuando Theo se separó, ni si le llama o no. Solo se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno, gimió tan lastimeramente que seguro lo escucharon dentro del castillo. Su vista se nublo evitando que viera a Theo aterrado, sus oídos se taponaron silenciado sus propios gritos de desesperación. Sus rodillas tocaron el campo lleno de barro, al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos y buscaba el palpitar. De aquel latido que le importaba más que el suyo propio, aquel sentimiento de tener esperanza de verlo y creer que estaría a su lado también se desvanecio. Estaba tan vacío su interior, que ni su propio latido parecía importante.

Comprendió que no regresaría más, que la delgada conexión mágica que compartía con Harry era inexistente, que los sueños con su novio no volverían y que el desiluminador incluso podría fallar. Se sintió como una mentirosa, a cada persona que le dijo que sentía la vida de Harry latir dentro de ella, parecía que le mintió, incluso parecía que se mintió a sí misma. La culpa era por ese simple contacto con Theo.

Enfureció.

Alzo la vista directo a Theo, arrodillado a su lado e intentando calmarla y sonrió un poco al ver cómo, Hermione, silencio su grito y dejo de llorar. Se levantó, llevo su mano a la varita.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas…-comenzó Theo tan pálido como la luna, sus ojos asustados y dejo de emitir sonido cuando vio que Hermione le apuntaba directamente.-¿Hermione…-

- _Immolabitque_ \- susurro Hermione viendo puntos negros en su vista.

De la varita de Hermione, salió una ráfaga de luz color naranja. Si Theo no hubiera escuchado el comienzo del hechizo y girado su torso antes de que lo terminara, la magia hubiera logrado su cometido. El rayo cruzo medio campo y cuando toco el suelo, surgió una explosión tan potente que levanto la tierra y sacudió el castillo, y una columna de fuego del tamaño de dos camionetas se elevó al cielo e ilumino cada parte de Hogwarts. Al terminar dejo un hueco tan grande y circular que impresionaba.

-¡Hermione, no, no, esperaQ- dijo Theo alejándose al momento que sacaba la varita.

{Detente, te puedes dañar o matarte, debes tranqui…} comenzaron unas voces en su cabeza, pero tal cual aparecieron fueron empujadas fuera de la mente de Hermione, solo dejando un zumbido molesto.

- _Immolabitque_ \- repitió Hermione.

Esta vez el rayo fue directo a Theo, que creo un escudo con cada gramo de su magia, pero aquel hechizo golpeo de lleno la invisible protección. Las marcas de araña comenzaron a aparecer en el aire mientras el escudo se rompía y el hechizo avanzaba con potencia. En el último segundo Theo salto a un lado, evitando el mortal ataque, y el rayo naranja solo roso su ropa. El hechizo era tan potente giro hacia el suelo dos metros después y exploto con la misma potencia anterior. A Theo lo arrojándolo a más de diez metros, donde rodo como pelota y quedo tirado con una marca de quemadura en la pierna, mientras que el hechizo levantaba una segunda columna de fuego que cambio el clima nocturno a un tono más naranja.

Hermione temblaba mientras avanzaba a Theo, estaba tan destrozada y vacía que no pensaba en nada en terminar.

-¡¿Hermione?! ¡DETENTE!- grito la voz de Dumbledore.

El director salía por las puertas del castillo, saltando escalones y avanzando con prisa, con los profesores siguiéndolo y el alumnado viendo por cada rincón que podían. La profesora Mavra estaba entre los dos Aurores los cuales sacaban o dos varitas muy largas o dos báculos muy pequeños y apuntaban directamente a la castaña. De los alrededores llegaron volando en escoba mas Aurores, vestidos con su uniforme, aunque la primera en llegar fue Tonks, seguida de Sirius el cual parecía no haber dormido en días y haber tenido una batalla poco tiempo atras. Y por último los Pendragon, ellos corrían ya a donde estaba y miraban como si fuera una persona que no conocían. Cada uno de ellos con la varita en mano.

- _Immolabit_ …- comenzó a murmurar Hermione.

-¡NO!-Grito Dumbledore y La profesora Mavra, ambos moviendo la varita tan rápido que lanzaron dos hechizos directo a la chica.

Apenas giro la varita y pensó en un hechizo protector. El Hechizo de La profesora Mavra fue repelido y se estrelló diez metros más lejos, creando cadenas de luz que envolvieron el árbol que tocaron. Sin embargo el de Dumbledore estaba a medio camino y no lograría frenarlo. No fue necesario moverse, el hechizo exploto en el aire. Los Pendragon la rodearon y apuntaron a todo aquel que estaba alzando la varita para lanzarle un hechizo.

-¡DETENGANSE!-gritaron Pendragon con furia.

Al momento Hermione estaba nuevamente viendo a Theo, sentado en el suelo, manchado de tierra y sangre, con la ropa quemada y una mirada de verdadero terror. Alzo la varita y antes que pudiera alguno más decir algo, una mirada apareció frente de ella. -¡Hermi, hermi, tienes que reaccionar! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- decía intentando llegar a su conciencia. Pero la poca conciencia que le quedaba estaba gritando de dolor. Los ojos casi morados de Sofí le veían con preocupación desmedida y sus pequeñas manos le tomaron el rostro, se veía tan pálida que parecía un fantasma.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Dumbledore avanzando sin la varita.

Le flanquearon Ron y Neville apuntándole con tanta fiereza en los ojos, como si no supieran quien era el profesor y advirtiéndole que no tocaría a Hermione.

-¡Chicos!-dijo McGonagall alterada.

-¡No se acerquen! No dudaremos en atacar si pensamos que están realizando hechizo, así que no lo hagan- dijo Daphne que estaba de espaldas a Hermione, con Luna a su derecha y casi apelotonándose los demás Pendragon.

-¡¿Pero qué tontería es esta?!-grito Snape mostrando todos sus dientes. Se vieron por un momento preguntándoselo también. -¡Dejen que Granger responda por sus actos!-

Una sombra emplumada paso por encima de ellos, sacando alaridos. -¿Qué ha sucedido? - grito Hagrid llegando corriendo con Fang y justo a tiempo que Buckbeak aterrizaba con la soga aun en su cuello (lucia como si la rompieran a la fuerza) y daba un picotazo en dirección del profesor de pociones.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?-

Se retiraron lo suficiente. Pero la tención era tanta que cualquier movimiento brusco podría desatar una contienda mágica.

Y antes de saberlo estaban en formación. Hagrid cubrió con su cuerpo, a la mayoría de Pendragon y la delantera. Sirius protegió la retaguardia y Tonks giro, en el aire, mirando a sus compañeros Aurores como si fueran enemigos. Adema de Buckbeak que estaba intimidando con su sola presencia. Cada uno rodeando a Hermione que aún mantenía la varita levantada en todo lo alto y mirando a la nada.

-¡Hermi! Reacciona por favor, por favor, ¿Qué te paso?-gimoteaba Sofí, viendo como los ojos de Hermione parecían desolados y tan oscuros que le dieron escalofríos. Parecía nuevamente petrificada.

-¡Todos, por favor, bajen la varita!- pidió Dumbledore guardando la propia y con una voz de mando que muchos no dudaron en guardarla. Más hubo sus excepciones como el profesor Snape que apuntaba a Sirius o Ron y Daphne que parecían no confiar ni en sus sombras en ese instante.-Profesores asegúrense que los alumnos regresen a sus salas comunes, y Aurores regresen a su trabajo-

-Pero… profesor- comenzó Snape casi escupiendo saliva del enojo.

-¡Ya ha sido demasiado alboroto¡- alzo la voz Dumbledore y con una mirada dura, Snape solo asintió.

-Ya lo escucharon- dijeron los profesores y empezaron a despejar el lugar.- a sus dormitorios-

Los Aurores recibiendo y aceptando sus órdenes giraron con las escobas y se fueron rodeando el castillo, Tonks miro un momento la escena y desapareció por la espesura del bosque. La profesora Mavra avanzo con una mirada llena de ambición, como si Hermione fuera una joya que no podía dejar de observar.

-¡Cuanto poder tiene esa niña!- susurro bastante excitada, aunque no pasó desapercibido.

-Profesora McGonagall, puede mostrarle su dormitorio a nuestros huéspedes- dijo Dumbledore caminando despacio hacia donde estaba Pendragon apelotonado -Mi estimada Mavra, le pido una disculpa por el alboroto espero entienda que los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy entusiastas-

-No tiene por qué agradecerlo Albus, esta visita ha sido especial... increíblemente especial-dijo La profesora Mavra palmeando los brazos de sus guardaespaldas (para que bajaran esa varita larga y gruesa) y mirando a McGonagall con una sonrisita.- La sigo Minnie-

La profesora McGonagall gruño. Miro a Hermione que tenía la varita abajo por las manos de Sofí que la sostenían, pero su postura parecía la de una persona al punto del desmayo, las rodillas casi dobladas, la espalda curva, el cabello cayéndole por el rostro y con una mirada que podría quedarle a un muerto. Se notó la preocupación en sus facciones, que por un instante se volvieron gatunas, y se retiraron.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado señorita Granger?-pregunto Dumbledore con voz amable. Caminaba ya cerca del circulo de Pendragon que le abrieron un camino para que se acercara a donde estaba, Sofí protegió a Hermione con su cuerpo.- No le hare nada. Solo quiero ver si se encuentra bien-

-No lo está- dijo Sofí apartándose un poco- Algo le paso, no reacciona, no dice nada y parece que…-

-Es mi culpa- dijo Theo llegando cojeando y parándose lo bastante lejos.-Estaba bien hasta que la bese-

Los Pendragon abrieron la boca y enfurecieron, Ron dio dos pasos bastante sonoros al igual que muchos, pero cambiaron de actitud cuando Hermione reacciono. Fue como si presionaran un botón dentro de su mente, regreso de golpe, lo que hablo con el chico, lo que hizo y lo paso a su alrededor. Mas esta vez soltó la varita que le pesaba toneladas y su mano ardía como si fueran bañadas en fuego (Cada parte de su mano se mostraba de un color naranja nada lindo). Miro a Theo con odio puro, avanzo dos grandes zancadas que nadie pudo detener. Y a unos metros Ron le cortó el paso.

-Quítate- susurro con una voz fría y cruel que nadie jamás le escucho. El tono rojo de Ron cambio a pálido de solo escucharla, parecía igual de aterrado que Theo.

-Yo también quiero matarlo, pero no es la forma…-dijo Ron titubeando.

-Se ha ido- dijo Hermione alzando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amigo. Paso unos segundos en los que se vio desconcertado, pero cuando lo logro comprender, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir- Ya no lo siento-

-¿Esta… esta… Harry ha mu…mu…-

-¡NO LO SÉ!- grito Hermione tan aterrada como Ron, término chirriando los dientes y en un susurro -No lo sé -

Las manos de Ron fueron a su cabello, se lo tomo con fuerza mientras gotas salpicaban el suelo. Enseguida Daphne lo abrazo e intento consolarlo. Estaba por hacerlo con Hermione, pero ella continuo avanzando. Permanecieron quietos y en silencio, mientras los pasos de ella sonaban en pasto húmedo. Hermione miro a Theo de frente. El chico temblaba y parecía querer alejarse.

Fue tan rápido que apenas lo procesaron. Algunos solo vieron un solo borrón, otros como caía hacia atrás y solo Dumbledore vio como Hermione estampaba su puño en la cara de Theo. El chico ni se quejó cuando quedo sentado en el suelo, con la parte inferior de la cara cubierta de sangre y salpicándole el pecho. Solo lucia avergonzado. Hermione no deseaba verlo más y regreso por sus pasos. Cada par de ojos parecía quererle hacer lo mismo. Sobretodo Ron que era retenido por Daphne y Neville (que no lucia mejor, parecía a punto de estallar). Luna parecía querer llorar, pero al tener a Sofí temblando y llorando en sus brazos, parecía no poderlo hacer.

-Aceptare cualquier castigo- gimió Theo desde el suelo.- Incluso ser desterrado-

Freno en seco. Jamás aprendía, pensó Hermione y le siguió un montón de groserías mentales directas a la persona de Theo.

-Bastante hemos perdido hoy- gimió Hermione al aguantar sus sentimientos y concentrarse en solo lo que era mejor, pero costaba tanto que la voz le salía muy rara- Pendragon decidirás si te quedas. Pero te juro que si jamás vuelvo a ver a Harry…- solo giro el cuello y miro como el rostro, de Theo, se empezaba a hinchar-… Te aborreceré durante toda mi vida-

Dejaron los campos e ingresaron al castillo. Al pasar por el gran comedor, vio un pastel solitario en la mesa de Gryffindor, la vista de una celebración en esos momentos estaba fuera de su mente. También el castigo de Snape le daba igual, si la castigaban peor era cosa que le traía sin cuidado.

Sin siquiera importarle las preguntas silenciosas que le hacían o que le siguieran, ni siquiera Dumbledore a su costado, fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor. En el retrato de la señora Gorda ella abrió la boca para pedir la contraseña, al ver su cara abrió la puerta de golpe dándole paso y antes de que cualquiera entrara, la cerro de un portazo, dejando al director y varios de los que debían entrar afuera. Subió las escaleras saltando de cuatro a cuatro, en dirección a la habitación de los chicos. Entro de golpe. Haciendo saltar al nuevo ocupante de la habitación, hasta ese momento no se lo había cuestionado, pero parecía que como no estaba Harry alguien más pasó a tomar su cama. Eso empeoro su estado. Su pecho estaba a punto de reventar de dolor, punzaba y ardía como si un hierro ardiente viviera adentro.

-¡LARGO!-ordeno Hermione y el chico salió despavorido.

La cama se volcó golpeándose estrepitosamente, dañándola y también la de Ron o tal vez la de Deán, no tenía idea y no le importaba. Y antes de que el chico siquiera pudiera abrir la boca se adentró a la sala de menesteres. El silencio era calmante, pero también le hizo recordar que ahora no sabría si Harry estaba vivo y corrió desesperada por la sala de estar, subió las escaleras y llego la habitación que compartió con su novio. Estaba semi vacía, en la cama se veía el uniforme Pendragon de Harry, sucio y manchado de sangre, mal doblado y dejado para que su dueño regresara a ponérselo. Se sentó en la cama, llorando a rienda suelta, gimiendo como si le apuñalaran un y otra vez con aquel ardiente instrumento que aumentaba el dolor a cada segundo.

Se aferró a la ropa de Harry, intentando sentir una nueva conexión, deseando siquiera sentir un pequeño latir. Más no aparecía. Deseo con cada gramo de su fuerza que ese día solo fuera un mal sueño.

Durante las siguientes horas lloro desconsolada, al cansarse durmió (las pesadillas la invadieron) y al despertar por las imágenes de Harry muerto volvía a llorar. Escucho varias veces pasos afuera de la habitación o susurros con la voz de Ron o de Sofí, pero ninguno se atrevió a entrar. Paso el día en cama, con el uniforme de Harry apretado contra su cuerpo y llorando. El lunes despertó, con la mano vendada y casi normal, además de un plato desbordante comida en la mesita de noche. Solo cerro los ojos y regreso a las pesadillas, donde por lo menos veía a Harry.

Despertó al siguiente día, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Esperando una señal que indicara, que su vida no concluyo.

{¿Por qué tengo que seguir?}Se preguntó deprimida

{Sé que tú eres la bruja más lista y fuerte que el mundo vera nacer.} Le contesto la voz de Harry {Sé que formaras una familia y tendrás una vida feliz. Conmigo como tu esposo}

-¡IDIOTA!-Grito Hermione con cada gramo de fuerza- ¡MAS TE VALE!-

Se levantó y con la ropa de Harry sujeta en su mano, salió para ver que desastre se cocinaba afuera.


	72. Capitulo 72- Conociendo criaturas y

**Espere un poco para publicar por una amiga, no iba a estar conectada y el capítulo lo podría leer hasta hoy, de tal forma que lo siento por la pequeña espera. Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo. Nadie más.**

 **Pero vean el lado amable, adelante el siguiente capítulo y lo tengo medio acabado, aun me falta terminarlo; limpiarlo; re limpiarlo; sacarle brillo, y ver que todo caiga en caos. Claro que puede que no sea tan fácil hacerlo, me complique un poco con lo que deseo que pase y bueno... creo que valdrá la pena al final. Tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasa.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado... más que nada el final.**

 **Siendo sincero tengo que admitir que no poseía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, sí que pasaría, pero no como empezaría y terminaría... creo que fui capaz de darle un toque exacto, sin pasarme y sin ser muy ligero. Si no es de esa forma... díganmelo y puede que incluso lo re suba.**

 **Pregunta para dedicatoria: ¿Con que golpean los gemelos a Voldemort?**

 **Veamos quien sabe esta respuesta... supongo que todos, no es como si fuera tan difícil... no tenía imaginación hoy. ¿Un escritor sin imaginación? Suele pasar, más cuando una historia te cuesta continuarla.**

 **Caoz presenta el siguiente capítulo patrocinado por la MACUSA y les pide que: Lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 72.- Conociendo criaturas y la dolorosa despedida.**

La tupida vegetación se movía al paso de la enorme bestia con cuernos, no importaba que obstáculo estuviera en su camino, fuera un árbol, una piedra o incluso otra criatura, el solo avanzaba. La criatura era del tamaño de un edificio de cuatro pisos, con la piel cubierta de pelo café, luciendo como un elefante. Pero no lo era; tenía tres enormes colmillos de casi cuatro metros de largo, apuntando dos al cielo y dos al suelo. Su cabeza no mostraba ni una sola señal de ojos, en cambio tenía una marca circular en medio de la cabeza. Eso ya le daba un aspecto raro. Y lo más extraño estaba en que poseía la longitud de un tren de carga y un centenar de piernas moviéndose con la lentitud de un oso perezoso. Aunque su rostro no fuera capaz de expresar emociones, lucia molesto. La razón era la criatura que se posó sobre su espalda algunos días atrás y no lograba quitarlo.

Un chico de cabellera azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba sentado sobre su lomo. Con una vieja, sucia y maltratada capa sobre los hombros que poco lo protegía de la copiosa y dura lluvia. Sentado sobre el amplio espacio en su lomo, se mantenía los puños pegados y contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Era seguro que no estaba dormido. Cada gota de lluvia que entraba en contacto con su piel se evaporaba. Dejaba un camino de vapor según la criatura avanzara.

Harry no supo si era un elefante ciempiés o un ciempiés muy parecido al elefante, sin embargo le puso Mammulopendra, sonaba bien en su mente cuando lo escogió. Y cuando se lo comento a Marlow el solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo su carne cabra multi ojos. Claro que aunque no pareciera no fue lo único que hizo en esa semana, paso descansando en la habitación de la cabaña, curándose, depurando e incrementado su velocidad de absorción de magia.

Cuando intento que Nikol le llevara con Diddy la chica desapareció nuevamente y dejo una nota que indicaba que no regresaría en mucho tiempo. Y que no ensuciara su cabaña con su sangre.

De esa forma continua su entrenamiento hasta que lograra aguantar la presión mágica de las siguientes islas, y para ello se valió del Mammulopendra, su avance lento y que la magia fuera hacia él era de ayuda. Pero algunos días después tomo la decisión de irse de la cabaña y buscar a Nikol y obligarla a llevarlo con Diddy.

No es que no le agradara la bruja con casi medio milenio, pero su actitud y las pocas veces que se hablaban no le ayudaron a descifrarla. Una parte de Harry le decía que ocultaba algo.

Cuando el Mammulopendra llego al otro lado de la isla, encarando la siguiente, palmeo la espalda de la criatura.

-Gracias Big, te veo después- dijo Harry saltando de la espalda de la criatura y aterrizando la orilla.

Pareció alegre el Mammulopendra (por deshacerse de Harry) y continúo su camino, moviendo su centenar de enormes piernas a la marcha de un tren en arranque. Y barritando de felicidad o como quiera que fuera su sonido.

-Dime ¿Cómo llegamos arriba?-pregunto a Marlow en su hombro y mirando la siguiente isla, estaba lejos y se veía un tamaño colosal.

El bosque por lo menos era más tupido, se notaba más movimiento (como algunas bestias aladas) y alguna que otra vez, rugidos. Como todas las veces anteriores su pequeño amigo solo le miro como si no comprendiera nada, aunque Harry no lo creía, varias veces le demostró entender la situación mejor que el mismo.

-Okey, eso puede ser la única solución para salir de este lugar.- dijo Harry para Marlow, aunque no respondiera, por lo menos le mantenía cuerdo.-Utilizare mi reserva de magia…-

-No es necesario- contesto la voz de Nimue. De un giro y saltando hacia atrás, tan rápido que se alejó tanto como pudo. La miro con los ojos fijos en cada movimiento que pudiera realizar. -Tranquilo, no vengo a atacarte. Todo lo contrario-

-¿Crees que me fiare de ustedes después de lo que me han hecho?-pregunto Harry preparándose para correr si era necesario.

-No- contesto soltando un suspiro, luego camino y se sentó en un tronco caído, aunque no era necesario-Después de todo Merlín estuvo a punto de matarte-

-¿Solo Merlín?-pregunto Harry sin bajar la guardia.

-Sabes que si deseara que murieras… lo estarías- dijo Nimue con una sonrisita, y poquito de diversión en la voz-¿Por qué crees que aún sigo despierta y Merlín dormido?-

-Es de sueño pesado, supongo- gruño Harry mirando los azules ojos de Nimue, entendió que ninguna contestación que intentara seria la correcta

-En parte tienes razón, pero el tardara tres o más meses en recuperarse por completo. Yo sigo aquí- contesto palmeando el tronco para que se sentara.- ¿Cuál será la razón?-

-Me dejaste salir del agua. No me atacaste con toda la potencia de fuego que tienes-dijo Harry cediendo, camino hasta donde estaba y tomo asiento a su lado. No supo cómo sentirse al lado de la persona que intento ahogarlo, aunque no era tan incómodo como pensaba, tal vez estaba acostumbrado-¿Por qué no continuaste atacando? Sabes que Merlín estará molesto de verdad-

-Por mi puede estar molesto hasta sus siguientes vidas- contesto Nimue volteando a ver el cielo-Además reserve parte de mi magia, de tal forma puedo estar contigo en las situaciones difíciles ¿Quieres escuchar la historia completa?-

-Mientras no contenga fantasmas o pariciones- respondió el chico sentado y cruzado de brazos, tiempo es lo que le sobraba en esas islas.- Y no quieras matarme-

-No me agrada para nada lo que pasaste. Admito que debí oponerme. Pero los motivos de Merlín me parecían lo bastante comprensibles… no sabes cómo era en mis tiempos, las personas eran por completo bárbaras y sádicas. Una mujer no podía destacar porque era inmediatamente subyugada, algunas de mis más cercanas conocidas sufrieron al ser utilizadas como moneda de intercambio, ser tomadas por la fuerza o simplemente asesinadas sin poder decir ni una palabra.-

-Sueña a un lugar de porquería- dijo Harry asqueado.

-Y eso era lo más común.- soltó un suspiro y le miro a los ojos, se notaba que contenía muchos más relatos, algunos que incluso podrían corromper su alma- Yo solo logre volverme fuerte porque siempre permanecí a la sombra de Merlín… es una historia larga… para resumirla tendría que decir que Merlín me encontró en la inmundicia. Yo tenía unos once cuando Merlín me salvo de que me cortaran la mano, por intentar obtener comida, e incluso tal vez de ser violada. Tenía unos veinte años y era un mago ya de renombre. No supe que vio en mí, pero pago mis deudas y por mi vida. Pensé que terminaría siendo su sirvienta, al contrario, recuerdo que me vistió, me dio un techo, me alimento y me tomo de aprendiz junto con mi amiga… Morgana. Antes de que lo supiera nos enseñaba magia. Incluso enfrento al rey de donde vivíamos. Fue expulsado del reino por mi culpa, cometí tantos robos, para mantenerme viva, que querían para ser ejecutada. Al escuchar eso, Merlín solo se rio enfrente de cada aldeano, me acaricio y beso la mejilla, para después tomar mi mano y nos marchamos.-

-Suena a un buen tipo. ¿Segura que hablamos del mismo Merlín?-pregunto Harry no queriendo ser grosero, pero aquella imagen de Merlín no encajaba con lo que conocía.

-Eso creo- contesto sin estar del todo convencida- Pasamos años viajando por cada rincón que encontrábamos, el en cada lugar se hacía conocido y la mayoría se maravillaba de lo que podía hacer. Yo en ese momento estaba enamorada de él y Morgana también. Pero Merlín me favorecía en sus afectos, también me cuidaba más y… cuando nos encontrábamos solos nos profesábamos nuestro amor.-

-Si con "profesar su amor" te refieres a lo que creo… Que asaltacunas era- dijo Harry sorprendido un poco, aunque le sorprendía mas la voz con que Nimue lo relataba, podía sentir los sentimientos fluyendo en cada frase de su relato.

-No sé cómo sea en este tiempo, pero en aquel entonces una chica de quince podía ser la esposa de un anciano, mi propia madre murió a los dieciocho, dos años después de tenerme y mi padre murió de anciano.- Contesto Nimue sin un sola nota de regaño, y bajo la vista al suelo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y la sonrisa se desvaneció- Y mi vida cambio cuando Morgana nos descubrió, juro vengarse de aquellos que le rompieron el corazón y se marchó. El dragón Imperial apareció unos años después, recién teníamos un año establecidos en Gales y estábamos pasando un tiempo duro como pareja, cuando nos atacó ferozmente, destrozo cada cosa que veía, no dejo nada más que ceniza y llamas a su paso. Vecinos, amigos, conocidos y cada parte del pueblo desapareció entre las llamas. Quede gravemente herida y Merlín aterrado, fue cuando tomó la decisión de que necesitaba ser más fuerte.-

El espacio que dejo en silencio fue llenado con un poco de tención, también de suspiros y una mirada melancólica.

-Recuerdo ese día como si fuera hoy… una semana después de que el dragón imperial nos atacara, llovía y ni de esa forma el fuego se apagaba, Merlín veía la ceniza mojada en el patio y como el cielo aún se mantenía negro y mantenía una cara que nunca vi antes. Cuando al fin aparto la mirada me dijo "Estas por tu cuenta", pensé que jugaba e intente seguirlo, me destrozo el corazón cuando por intentar detenerlo me golpeo. Me quede en el suelo llorando y destrozada mientras él se marchaba sin mirar atrás…- tomo otra gran bocanada y apretó sus manos-… Hice mi vida, dedicando mi magia al agua, ya que si aparecía el dragón imperial sería una buena defensa, conocí al padre de mis hijas y las vi crecer en relativas paz. Claro que el sufrimiento de Dragón imperial regresaba cada tantos años para aterrarnos, y las historias de Merlín eran noticia incluso si estaba del otro lado del mundo. La siguiente vez que vi, a Merlín, fue en Camelot, un reino hecho por Arthur Pendragon, donde todas las criaturas y seres mágicos o no podían coexistir. Ambos éramos un par de ancianos. Había pasado tanto tiempo que incluso yo tenía una nieta, supongo que de ella es la rama de tu amada Hermione. Me reconoció y ni se dignó a hablarme. El Dragón Imperial o Diddy, como lo llamas, había atacado tantos lugares y dejando medio mundo destrozado que Arthur y Merlín decidieron confeccionar un arma tan poderosa que pudiera acabar con él.-

-Excálibur- dijo Harry soltando un gruñido. -Mi abuelo Priscob me contó la historia Merlín forjo la espada para Arthur. Y lo hizo por poder-

-¿Vivió tanto?-pregunto Nimue sin mirarlo- El pequeño duende tenía apenas cuatro o cinco años cuando se forjo-

-Y llego a tener más de tres mil… vaya vida- dijo Harry mirando también el cielo, recordando a su abuelito.

-Creímos que era para Arthur -continuo después de una ligera pausa y haciendo una ligera sonrisa- El arma forjada por gigantes, duendes, elfos, los licántropos, hadas y los normales ayudando para confeccionaron el arma; utilizando el acero más duradero y hermoso que encontraron los duendes, calentadas con el fuego etéreo de Merlín, purificado a través de los golpes del enorme martillo del rey de los gigantes e imbuido de la magia de los elfos y hadas, todo mientras la sangre de los licántropos era derramada sobre el acero en la luna llena. Los sin magia ayudaban a todos y mantenía a cada grupo en comunicación, aunque ellos tenían más trabajo que cualquiera. Murieron muchos en su confección…-dejo un espacio, Harry suponía que en la memoria de las vidas que se sacrificaron para crear esa arma poderosa-… Al final, en su fase final, el arma ardía tanto y con su propia magia calentando más y más. Dejándola al rojo vivo durante varias semanas. Solo le quedo una solución.-

-La dama del lago- dijo Harry mirando a la distancia, casi imaginando el grupo de enanos vaciando metal en un enorme contenedor que era golpeado por un gigantesco martillo, al tiempo que licántropos se desangraban en el contenedor, elfos y hadas derrochando su magia adentro hasta desfallecer y los pobres muggle ayudando hasta el borde de la muerte. Un escenario que le revolvió el estómago.-Te pidió que enfriaras la espada-

-Y lo hice. No por Merlín, Camelot estaba empezando a calentarse hasta parecer el infierno- dijo Nimue mirando el mismo punto que Harry- Vacié mi magia durante una semana para lograr enfriarla y cuando parecía estar a punto de lograrlo, Merlín levanto el mar y lo arrojo sobre la espada para calmar la poderosa sed de aquella arma que no dejaba que el agua la tocara. Al acabar la sal y vapor candente nos cubrían, y la lluvia amenazaba con no parar en un año completo. Pero estaba la espada terminada-

-Supongo que se sorprendió de no lograrla levantar- dijo Harry alzando la mano y mirando el anillo oscuro en su dedo.

-Cierto, aunque no se quejó.- dijo Nimue limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas que se asomaban- La sorpresa que obtuvo fue aún mayor al ver como Arthur caminaba directo a la espada medio enterrada en su molde, y de un tirón la levanto. No dijo nada Merlín, pero estoy segura que se sintió aliviado de no tener esa pesada carga. Y con pocos metales un caliente por los rescoldos del contendor fabrico su báculo. Juntos Merlín y Arthur combatieron a Diddy, creímos que al matarlo terminaría. Pero volvía cada cierto tiempo, aparecía y la muerte lo seguía. Sin importar cuantas veces terminaran con su vida el dragón siempre regresaba. La última vez Arthur, Merlín y yo peleábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas retrasando su avance a Londimium, el lugar donde los muggles residían… Arthur se sacrificó y la criatura desapareció.-

-Llego a este lugar o renació en este lugar- dijo Harry mirando las última gran isla.- Tiempo después acabaste con Merlín y trajiste su báculo a este lugar-

-Sin su carga de eliminar a Diddy, Merlín pareció regresar a ser el mismo joven del cual me enamore, me cortejo un tiempo e intento disculparse por el incidente en nuestra juventud. No fue lo mismo, más cuando él tenía un hijo con una hada y yo familia con un muggle, aunque ambos fallecieron antes de que Diddy desapareciera. Aun teniendo más de doscientos años seguía pareciendo un chiquillo, y yo ya había tenido toda una vida por mi espalda. Si me hubiera pedido matrimonio, creo que no hubiera dudado en aceptarlo. Solo que sin algo contra que pelear, su mentalidad cambio, se volvió más paranoico y casi desquiciado. Mordred, era arrogante, Merlín me dijo que si obtenía Excálibur se desataría una guerra entre sin magia y los magos. Reunió a las criaturas y la espada fue destruida, o mejor dicho trasformada en cuatro fragmentos que se darían a magos a cuidar.-

-Los anillos- dijo Harry mirando el quinto anillo Excálibur-¿Y este?-

-Ni yo supe que lo creo hasta que lo vi en su mano, dividiendo el poder de Excálibur, cualquiera con magia podía portar un fragmento. Lo rete e intente saber sus razones, mas nunca contesto nada y solo miraba con un lunático. Ahora se la razón, encerró su mente en el anillo y dejo lo peor de él fuera…-

-¿Esto es lo mejor de Merlín?-pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-No creo que le saliera tan bien como el esperaba, puede que tomara su esencia, la verdad no tengo mucha noción de ese hechizo o ritual. La cuestión es que se obsesiono con la muerte y creo ese portal, que ustedes llamaron velo de la muerte, lo utilizaría para poner una entrada directamente al otro lado de la muerte. Por lo de la batalla del ministerio, creo que fue también para enviar el quinto anillo por el portal y que nadie obtuviera el poder de Excálibur, mas no lo sabía y lo detuve cuando termino de crear el portal. Enterré el anillo en el velo, le quite su magia a Merlín y la divide en tres partes, el báculo, la piedra y la perla. Traje el báculo aquí, encerré la piedra en Hogwarts y mi conciencia en el resto. Espere por siglos a alguien que despertara mi conciencia, apareciste tú, un chico ingenuo pero con el corazón de un dragón. - dijo Nimue con la cabeza hacia su dirección y con total neutralidad.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo nuevamente? No soy ingenuo, solo veo el vaso medio lleno- dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-De esa forma ver la batalla contra Diddy, ¿Medio ganada?- dijo Nimue lanzando una débil sonrisa- No quiero decir que derrotar a Diddy es imposible, pero nosotros pasamos nuestras vidas intentándolo y fracasamos. Perdí a muchos por ese dragón e incluso al que pensé que amaba ¿Por qué crees que puedes ganarle?-

-Ya me lo has preguntado- dijo Harry levantándose- ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué quieres poder? Me preguntaste y mi respuesta no ha cambiado desde entonces. Yo viviré junto a Hermione y tendremos una familia, iré a partidos de Quidditch con Ron, seré el hermano de Sofí incluso si eso significa pelearme con el mundo mágico, entrenare junto a Neville y lograre que deje de temerle a Hermione, Daphne descubrirá cosas y luego me dirá indirectamente que las sabe, y partiré la cara de cualquiera que intente cambiar esa respuesta.-

-Merlín y tú se parecen tanto, y al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes. Te ayudare.- declaro Nimue levantándose también, alzo la mano, pero pareció tener una duda y lo volvió a mirar- Dime, Harry Potter, ¿Cuál es tu historia con Hermione?-

-Es muy sencilla, un chico necesitado y con una suerte pésima conoce a una chica hermosa que le saca de aprietos. La chica le regaña, le grita y lo vuelve loco. El chico es un idiota total. De alguna forma logra enamorar a la chica y a pesar de que es un cabeza hueca que la puede poner en un peligro mortal, ella decide entregarle su corazón. Y el entrega el suyo a ella aunque el mundo esté en su contra- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- El chico se vuelve el esposo de la chica y forman una familia.-

-No estas casado con Hermione ¿Cierto?- menciono Nimue alzando una ceja.

-Aun no- declaro Harry señalando la siguiente isla- Pero con cada tramo que avance estaré más cerca. Si me llevas a la siguiente isla te demostrare que puedo con Diddy-

Nimue sonrió con nostalgia, luego alzo sus manos y con el agua de la isla lago construyo una escalera que lo llevaba a la siguiente.

-Con el sol de mediodía no durara mucho- dijo Nimue sonriendo y luego le miro- Digno Rey de los magos y los dragones, poseedor de la incorruptibilidad y el corazón de un Dragón, entregare el poder de Merlín y a Excálibur en buenas manos. No me defraudes obsesionándote con el poder-

-Ya también te lo he dicho. No me importa el poder, pero lo necesito para eliminar a Diddy y Voldemort- dijo Harry con la mirada en la siguiente isla. Nimue desapareció. No dudo ni en siquiera correr por la escaleta, saltando un montón de escalones en cada tramo, no era fácil, era hielo sobre lo que saltaba y no exactamente un hielo muy sólido. Pronto estaba deslizándose agua por los escalones y el pasamano era más delgado, a plena luz de la tarde era un cubo de hielo en una bebida caliente. Aun cuando casi resbala en el último, logro llegar con algunos segundos de sobra, antes de que se desmoronara y los pocos trozos de hielo restantes cayeran por la borda.

El lugar era una selva, con árboles tan altos como edificios pequeños y tan tupidos que a pocos metros se comenzaba a oscurecer a pleno sol. Y la humedad impregnaba el ambiente. Los sonidos procedentes de la maleza dejaban claro que cualquier cosa con la que se topara seria en extremo peligrosa. La magia era más que en la isla anterior y enseguida comenzó absorberla.

Con una imagen clara de lo que quería fue directo en línea recta. Se encontró con toda clase de criaturas, unas muy pequeñas y otras medianas, algunas de las que leyó y otras que ni en sueños imagino. Avanzaba con cierta rapidez esperando encontrar algo interesante o la siguiente forma de subir, aunque era claro que la penúltima isla, donde se encontraba Diddy era mucho más peligrosa y no sería fácil llegar.

Freno en seco al ver la luz filtrarse por los árboles y dejar un monte semi descubierto y con un grupo de criaturas encima. Era extraña de verdad, con el cuerpo de un tigre (solo que con una cola de 4 metros y de lagarto), el pelaje de una cebra, la cabellera roja de un león y la cara de una tortuga. En cada pata tenia garras tan fuertes que seguro perforarían rocas. Pastaban tranquilamente, y algunos jugaban a las mordidas entre ellos. Más que nada freno por la chica de pelo rojizo estaba entre ellos y le daba directamente de comer a una criatura entre sus brazos.

Se acercó con cautela. No podía confiarse de que la manada de aquellas criaturas dejara pasar a un intruso tan fácil. Nikol podría tener años viéndolos y estudiándolos para poder acercarse de esa forma.

-¿Con que aquí te escondes? ¿Qué son?-pregunto Harry a la orilla de la meseta, esperando que las criaturas no se abalanzaran sobre su cuerpo. La pelirroja salto con los ojos abiertos. Y las criaturas se acercaron, más solo lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Nikol sin soltar a la criatura que parecía un recién nacido de 20 kilos.- Creí que seguirías en la isla lago-

-Y yo creí que me llevarías con Diddy- dijo Harry señalándola- Y aun no contestas ¿Qué clase de criatura son?-

-Son Quienetescis, son criaturas que entran en el ramo quimérico y que pueden habitar en bosques o en zonas acuáticas. Suelen vivir en manadas de veinte a cien miembros, son herbívoros sobre todo, aunque cazan criaturas pequeñas y les gusta lamer la savia que brota de los arboles- Comenzó a decir, casi como si fuera una clase- Se guían por un matriarcado, la mayor tiene unos cincuenta años pero la líder tiene unos veinte años. Son territorial…-

No termino al ver que un Quienetescis, que estaba a la cabeza, estaba olfateándolo. Saco su lengua y le lamio todo un costado, luego alzo una pata y rasgo la tierra. Con un quejido inentendible, abrió la boca atrapando la vieja capa y rasgo más la tela, se hubiera sentido atacado si no fuera porque la criatura lucia como un perro queriendo llamar su atención. Lo arrastro por la meseta y antes de que supiera que quería estaba en medio de la manada. Y en un hueco lleno de huevos más grandes que balones de baloncesto. Todos rayados como cebras, aunque de colores diferentes.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Harry intentando no tocar el nido, era difícil cuando la Quienetescis le empujaba con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, nunca vi que hiciera eso antes, son protectoras con los huevos- dijo Nikol sorprendida, se levantó con la cría en brazos y camino en su dirección - Se supone que eclosionaran en esta semana, pero solo ha salido esta chica, además de que no creo que quiera ponerlos en riesgo-

Harry ya estaba en medio del nido y ni así la criatura lo dejo, comenzando a lamerlo con más insistencia. En una lamida muy fuerte, se tropezó con el huevo de enfrente y por no caerle encima se sostuvo de otro lugar, aunque uno malo ya que también era un huevo. Su mano quedo encima y las líneas comenzaron a ponerse de color más intenso, hasta que sonó un "crack" y el huevo se partió.

-Juro que no fue mi intención romper el cascaron del huevo…- dijo Harry tragando duro.

Antes trato con criaturas y sus huevos, la experiencia le fue tanto aterradora como tentativamente buena, pero rodeado de la manada de Quienetescis no creía correcto romper el huevo o lastimar a sus crías. Pero se calmó cuando una cola larga y llena de viscosidad se asomó. Un "Gahahuua" sonó por la meseta. Los Quienetescis alzaron la cara y sobre sus dos patas traseras dejaron caer las delanteras provocando un sonido raro. La cría partió el resto del cascaron, revelando a la misma criatura solo que más pequeña y sin mechón alguno, incluso sus rayas eran tan tenues que apenas se notaban. Eran de verdad feos. Enseguida la Quienetescis líder comenzó a lamer la cría, suponía que para quitarle la viscosidad que lo cubría y tranquilizar el llanto que surgía.

Decidió sentarse para no armar mas alboroto, aunque ninguna de las demás criaturas le prestaba atención. A excepción de Nikol.

-¿Cómo lo eclosionaste?-pregunto acercándose.

-Yo no hice nada, solo lo toque- dijo Harry intentando no lucir avergonzado por romper un huevo. Aunque al final no fue un problema.

-Toca otro- dijo Nikol dejando a la criatura que llevaba en brazos a lado de la recién nacida.- ¡Rápido!-

-¿Para qué? - pregunto Harry extrañado.- no quiero morir por Quinestesis-

-Solo hazlo- ordeno. Al ver que Harry no le hacía caso tomo el huevo más cercano, uno con color magenta. Y se lo puso delante.

No entendía nada, aunque por la insistencia de Nikol y la mirada de la Quienetescis supo que algo pasaría al hacerlo. Su palma toco la tibia superficie. Y nuevamente se abrió, a los pocos segundos tenían a otra criatura pequeña y sin pelo, saliendo por la parte baja del cascaron. Apenas reacciono para tomarlo entre sus manos y que no golpeara al suelo.

-¡Eclosión táctil!-dijo Nikol soltando el cascaron vacío. Saco una pergamino mohoso y un tintero pequeño, y con velocidad escribió, mientras decía en voz alta-¡Al tocar a eclosionado! Pero con mi tacto no funciona… magia… no, él no hace magia… puede que una barrera mágica proteja los huevos y… la destruyera con su tacto o algo parecido… pero la criatura luce bien y completa… seguro que en su etapa eclosión se espera que rompan la barrera mágica por si solos. Aunque una ayudadita no está mal. Margarita le ha traído directo a que los toque… como si supiera que lo lograría… es curioso que un sujeto loco y tan raro pueda hacerlo… anqué por fin fue de ayuda y…-

\- Aun estoy aquí y escucho a pesar de ser un loco y raro -gruño Harry mirando a la chica. -Y ¿Quién es margarita?- La Quienetescis que le llevo al nido estaba a su lado y le golpeo en el hombro con el hocico.

-Esa lindura. La líder de la manada- dijo Nikol sin prestarle atención- Creo que quiere que le ayudes a traer al mundo a la nueva generación de Quienetescis-

-¿Yo?-pregunto Harry anonadado, mientras Margarita le llevo con la cabeza otro huevo.-Pero…-

-¿Qué perderás con tocarlos?-pregunto Nikol como si supiera que se quejaría.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Nunca pensó que en su vida sería partera de Quienetescis, y menos de más de unos veinte, era el aproximado de huevos en el nido. Tardo un rato pasando de huevo en huevo eclosionándolos, hasta que a su alrededor tenia a un montón de crías gruñendo por atención. Y aunque no lo creyera apelaban por la suya. El ruido debió despertar a Marlow que salió y al mirar a tantos cachorros a su alrededor no dudo en sacar las garras, aunque después de una explicación de Harry y que un Quienetescis bebe le lamiera, se subió en su lomo y comenzó a cabalgarlos.

-¡Es la primera vez que eclosionan todos los huevos!- dijo Nikol atascada en sus notas- Siempre se pierden varios, con ayuda, esta vez han nacido cada cría-

-Aunque no es como si fuera muy natural que yo les ayude- dijo Harry cruzado de brazos, con un Quienetescis mordiéndole la capa, otro el lamiéndole el codo, un par más acurrucado en sus piernas y otro trepando por su espalda.-Ahora que seré ¿Nana de lagartijas peludas?-

-¡No les digas de esa forma! ¡Son muy sensibles!- dijo Nikol acariciando a un cachorro sobre su regazo.

-O claro, súper sensibles- dijo Harry al tiempo que miraba al cachorro que mordía su pierna, aunque no dolía y parecía no tener dientes, era molesto.

Las mamás giraban en torno al nido, como esperando ver a los cachorros correr en todas direcciones, claro que se mantenían ocupados molestándolo.

-Y a todo esto nunca respondiste ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Nikol.

-Vengo de vacaciones y a ver si me encontraba una veintena de mascotas nuevas. ¿Quieres una de mascota? - dijo Harry sonriéndole de forma sarcástica- Subí porque quiero ir a ver a Diddy, tienes que decirme como subir-

-Ese nombre… No es propio de un dragón de esa clase- dijo Nikol bufando, pero movió su mano sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón- ¿Para qué lo quieres ver?-

-Nada importante, quiero que me cuide a los Quienetescis bebe un rato- dijo Harry con el mismo tono de antes- Claro que no sabía que eras su secretaria particular. -Cambio su semblante a uno más molesto- ¿Para qué crees?… Necesito verlo-

-No- respondió.

-Si no es con tu ayuda, lo hare a mi modo. Y no me conoces aun, pueden ser planes desastrosos- dijo Harry palmeándole la cabeza a un cachorro, aunque al menor descuido terminaba metiendo los dedos dentro de su boca.

-No creo que te guste como se sube -dijo Nikol mirando a los recién nacidos que lo rodeaban como el mejor juguete del mundo- Además está dormido, si subes puede despertar, créeme dormido es mucho mejor-

-Igual a mi amigo Ron, pero no importa, necesito llegar a ese lugar, antes de que ese sádico que crees que solo vive en mi mente despierte- dijo Harry no queriendo alterarse, la chica estaba lográndolo muy rápido- Con tu ayuda lograre subir en poco tiempo, sin ti… tardare más y créeme no me agrada nada tardarme meses buscando una solución-

La chica miro a las criaturas a su alrededor e incluso se entretuvo viendo a Marlow encima del lomo del más grande y simulando ser un vaquero. Al regresar su mirada lucia como si intentara no demostrar vergüenza, algo extraño pensó Harry.

-Que es lo que pasa. Si subo y lo despierto, solo me comerá y ya, a ti no te afecta en nada.-pregunto Harry intentando evitar terminar babeado por los recién nacidos.-¿Qué quieres que no sepa?-

-Nada- dijo levantándose, lo miro y con una mueca de desagrado asintió- Quieres ir a ver al Dragón Imperial, te llevare con él. Pero no me culpes si terminas muerto-

-Ja, no me creerías las veces que he estado a un pelo de morir- dijo Harry siguiendo sus pasos, a pesar de tener a un Quienetescis aferrado a su pierna.- Mas no puedo morir- recordó a Hermione y su sonrisa, sonrió aún más cuando pensó en que se enfurecería si no regresaba- estaría en grabes problemas si muriera-

-¿Mas que enfrentar a un dragón imposible de matar?-pregunto Nikol sin voltear.

-Mucho más aterrador- dijo Harry.

¿Qué pensaba al seguir a Nikol? No tenía ni idea a donde se dirigía, lo seguro es que el lugar era completamente contrario a donde deseaba ir. Y aunque se lo comento, Nikol seguía insistente en ir en la dirección indicada. Parecía impresionada por la rapidez con que la seguía, saltando, escalando arboles e incluso imitando sus movimientos a la perfección. No era nada del otro mundo, no después de tener tanto tiempo entrenando, seguirla era como un juego de niños, aunque a la chica con medio milenio no le veía con buenos ojos. Y de vez en cuando aún sentía que la chica quería ocultarle algo, algo con respecto a Diddy.

Se movieron entre la maleza, los árboles y cruzaron el rio además de un campo lleno de pasto alto, a pesar de llevar una velocidad decente tardaron medio día en cruzar la isla. Durante el trayecto pasaron sin decir ni una palabra. Al parecer Nikol no tenía su constitución física, apenas estaba empezando a sudar cuando dicto que comería y descansaría, por parte de Harry solo saco un poco de la carne de cabra y la ingirió sin ningún titubeo. También intento que Marlow dejara de estar enojado, desde la salida de la meseta lucia molesto, por no poder continuar jugando con los Quienetescis recién nacidos. Aunque también por perder una montura tan buena. Y Harry no se atrevía a prometerle regresar a verlos, porque no estaba seguro si lo lograría cumplir.

La noche cayó y las estrellas iluminaron el cielo, los sonidos de los animales nocturnos sonaba con fuerza y el viento corriendo por entre los arboles le calmaba. La magia de Nikol parecía ser inestable entre más islas subiera, por lo cual no logro crear una fogata decente hasta el quinto intento.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la chica recostada en la tierra.

Harry mantenía el mapa del merodeador abierto y miraba la mota de Hermione, le extrañaba mucho. Pero le sorprendía e intrigaba que desde hacía semanas de vez en cuando todos los Pendragon se juntaran en la enfermería y que Sofí fuera de aquí para allá, casi podía vislumbrar una escena de la chica corriendo en círculos, lo que más le estaba molestando es que una sema antes los vio saliendo del baño de Myrtle y eso le hizo pensar que estaban entrenando en la sala de menesteres. Aunque algo le decía que olvidaba algo y no era correcto lo que suponía.

-Un mapa de Hogwarts, contiene los lugares que conocía mi padre y señala a cada persona que esté dentro del lugar-dijo Harry monótonamente siguiendo la mota de Hermione por los pasillos del colegio.

-Debe ser muy útil si estas en el lugar. Sabes dónde están todos todo el tiempo- dijo Nikol recostándose con las manos como almohada.-Esa chica, Hermione, ¿Es tu novia cierto?-

-Se diría que sí, pero para mí es mucho más que eso- dijo Harry tan atento de las motas que penas y parpadeaba. Miraba a Sofí dirigiéndose a su sala común. A Ron con Neville, Luna y Daphne en la mesa de Gryffindor, e incluso como Theo se paseaba de un lado a otro en pasillos del séptimo piso.

-Conociendo que posees la sangre Potter, diría que estás más que loco por ella y no puedes siquiera pensar en otra persona- dijo Nikol con un poco de frustración en su voz.- Me pasó lo mismo con tu bisabuelo. ¿Es una maldición o algo parecido? Lo peor es que siempre son pelirrojas-

-Aunque fuera una maldición, yo la romperé- dijo Harry mirando la mota de Hermione muy cerca de la de Draco y como lo seguía. Por un minuto quiso levantarse y hacer algo, pero se recordó que aunque lograra salir de la isla, estaba a días de distancia del lugar.- Llevo más de un año viviendo en esta isla y, si mis cálculos no me fallan, Hermione ahora ha cumplido su mayoría de edad. No puedo creer que no esté presente. He tardado mucho. Tengo que regresar con Mione sin importar el precio-

-No puedo más con ese tono- gruño Nikol se giró y le dio la espalda- Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana -dijo Harry - Descansa amor-menciono acariciando las motas con el nombre de Hermione (que se retiraba de seguir a Draco) calmando la ansia que lo embargaba -Espero verte en sueños-

Guardo el ya sucio, viejo y casi roto mapa del merodeador. Se recostó viendo las estrellas, sintiendo la respiración de Marlow a su lado y esperando a que sus ojos se cerraran. Más tardo un buen rato. Los sonidos, olores y la misma luz de la luna le estaban dando un rato solitario, en el cual dejo de pensar en todo. Algo cambio. Fue un destello de luz dorado, salto y se levantó, al mirar a su alrededor una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios. Estaba dormido, o eso pensó al principio, pero aquel lugar lo conocía en sus sueños, era el lugar donde hablo con Hermione la anterior vez. La busco con la vista, girando por todos lados, viendo detrás del árbol, incluso dentro del lago. Pero la chica que tanto anhelaba ver y sentir, no estaba.

-¡Mione!- Grito intentando llamarla.- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Mione!- repetía esperando que algo cambiara. No estaba seguro que algo pasara. Aun así se esmeraba en llamarla -¡Mione!-

Paseaba la vista de un lado a otro, intentando encontrarla. Y fue cuando lo sintió. Volteo tan rápido que casi tropieza y cae, sonrió como idiota al verla. Los ojos miel de Hermione destellaron, aunque pareciera un vagabundo idiota, su sonrisa le hizo de inmediato correr a ella. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera si apareciera Diddy o Voldemort, los pasaría con tal de abrazar a Hermione. La veía corriendo a donde él estaba, estirando los brazos y los ojos lagrimeando. Al llegar sintió como Hermione intento parar, pero él no podía hacia tanto que no la veía, no la sentía incluso que no escuchaba su voz que casi lo olvidaba. No resistió, sentir su calor, su tersa piel, el cabello desordenado en su frente y su aroma, que de inmediato planto un beso en sus labios. Se sentía tan bien. Aferro sus manos a su cadera casi con desesperación y rio como idiota cuando ambos necesitaron aire. O lo que parecía aire.

Estaba por decirle lo que sentía, cuando Hermione le tomo la nuca (clavándole las uñas) y le atrajo tan fuerte que golpeo su nariz con su rostro. Ahora fue el control total de Hermione. Ni siquiera necesitaba aire, no cuando ella sabía cómo controlarlo tan bien que ambos tomaban aire y continuaban besándose. Pero al separarse ambos se miraban a los ojos, tan cerca que incluso la poca tela que los separaba estaba siendo molesta. Mantenían las enormes sonrisas en su boca, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión tan embelesada que incluso parecían no percatarse nada más a su alrededor.

-Dime que no solo es un sueño- pidió Hermione acariciando sus mejillas con cariño.

-No lo sé- dijo Harry apretándola contra su cuerpo. Queriendo acortar la distancia real a cero -Pero te siento aquí conmigo- confeso al momento que tomaba una de sus manos, y la condujo hasta su corazón- Estas aquí, siempre, tu latido vive conmigo- y era cierto, su corazón latía dos veces, o mejor dicho, se sincronizaba con el de Hermione.

Su novia abrió la boca un poco, soltó un sonido algo extraño, pero asintió con tanta fuerza que parecía quererse lastimar. Acerco más su cuerpo y pego su torso al de Harry, al instante sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza que parecieron desbocados.- Tu también vives en mi corazón- Harry tomo su mano y la beso. Sintió como cerraba su mano atrapando su camisa y al mismo tiempo aferraba con una fuerza desmedida- Te quiero conmigo, te necesito, no soporto esto-dijo Hermione con la voz triste.

No supo cómo sentirse, a él le pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo no podía siquiera llevar a Diddy detrás de ella y sus amigos. No importaba cuando le costara, tendría que pararlo y regresar con Hermione. Le tomo la mano y aferro sus dedos a los de ella, eso le calmo un poco. Pero su vista solo se concentraba en el suelo, no soportaría ver como la decepcionaba, ni siquiera se atrevía a decir que nada de su entrenamiento estaba saliendo bien, que ir al archipiélago fue una tontería. Tenía la oportunidad de contarle todo, escuchar su opinión y esperar que entendiera, sin embargo no podía decirlo. Era un cobarde.

-Aun no puedo regresar- dijo Harry con voz baja.- Tengo un gran problema, uno del cual tengo que librarme antes de ir a ti. Si lo arrastrara conmigo, sería muy malo- alzo los ojos queriendo saber que pasaba por la mente de Hermione, encontrando dolor en sus ojos- Perdóname por favor -

-Pero tienes que…-Comenzó Hermione, bajo la mirada y suspiro-…entiendo-

Aquella mira de lado, su nariz fruncida y un gesto de enfado minúsculo en sus labios indico como se sentía. Quería decir otra cosa, estaba deteniéndose a sí misma. Pero cuando Hermione lo miro a los ojos supo que comprendía del gran peligro que implicaba sus palabras.

\- Bueno, tenemos este momento para nosotros. Sea un sueño o no- comento Hermione acariciando su rostro nuevamente y dando una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que le hacían creer que todo valía la pena con tal de verla.

-Siempre viendo el lado amable- dijo Harry juntando su frente con la de ella-Por eso te amo tanto-

-Harry, yo estoy esforzándome. Pero no sé si…-comenzó Hermione con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Estás haciéndolo bien, estoy seguro que es lo mejor que se podría hacer… y definitivamente mejor de como yo lo manejaría- rio Harry por ver como su novia parecía querer ver si tomaba las decisiones correctas, cuando el no entendía ni si su decisión fue la correcta- No te sobre esfuerces…-

-¿Te has visto en un espejo? Y me pides no sobre esforzarme- regaño Hermione torciendo los labios y una mirada amenazante, además de viendo su estado físico.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Nada- dijo Harry avergonzado de que lo viera en su peor estado, aunque alegre de verla -Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte-

-Sabes que eso me preocupas mas ¿Verdad?- dijo Hermione con una gesto de enojo, contrario a lo que decía.

-No tienes por qué, estoy bien ahora que estoy contigo- dijo Harry pegándola a su cuerpo- Te amo tanto y te extraño cada día-

-Yo también, cada día despierto esperando encontrarte a mi lado, abrazándome y dándome los buenos días- admitió Hermione algo roja. Acaricio una vez más su rostro, era una simple caricia pero le trasmitía el amor que sentía por él, y para responder el beso su mano con los mismos sentimientos.- Regresa a mi amor, por favor, no sé si logre vivir sin ti-

-Sé que sí, sé que tú eres la bruja más lista y fuerte que el mundo vera nacer. Sé que formaras una familia y tendrás una vida feliz- dijo Harry con la imagen de Hermione y un montón de niños alrededor. Aunque por lo visto no se dio a explicar por qué, Hermione, abrió la boca completamente sorprendida y enseguida gruño. No pudo reaccionar de otra forma más que sonriendo.- Conmigo como tu esposo-aclaro.

-Idiota- dijo Hermione trasformando esa mueca en sonrisa y atrayéndolo para besarlo con pasión. Unos instantes después paro y se alejó mirándolo a los ojos asustada- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Harry aferrándose a sus caderas. Hermione giro a mirar a todos lados, una y otra vez como si algo pasara a su alrededor, algo que él no veía.- ¿Qué pasa?-

No estaba seguro, creía que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo, Hermione no dejaba de apretarse contra su cuerpo, aferrar sus manos a su nuca y lo volvió a besar con tanta fuerza que dolía. Mas cuando entro desesperación a su pecho y reacciono besándola también. Si algo pasaba, necesitaba grabar esa sensación en su piel, para obtener fuerzas y poder continuar.

-¡Harry, prométeme, promete que vas a regresar sin importar que!- pidió Hermione clavando las uñas en su nuca y apretando su rostro contra el suyo, la voz tan desesperada.- ¡Por favor, por favor, júrame que volveré a verte y sentirte en persona!-

La abrazo con la misma necesidad de estar juntos, intentando poder calmar la desesperación de Hermione y al mismo tiempo esperando que fuera lo que fuera, terminara bien. A cada segundo parecía más difícil aferrarse a Hermione. Algo le decía que sería la última vez que la vería en esos sueños.

-Regresare a tu lado, solo tengo algo que hacer y en cuanto termine regresare volando.- dijo Harry apartándose lo suficiente para besarla. Sus labios casi la rosaban, cuando aquella imagen de Hermione se desvaneció en sus brazos, dejando un hueco que no podía ser llenado por nadie más. Quedo solo en aquel lugar, que sin lugar a dudas era lúgubre sin Hermione.

Mas el sueño termino de golpe.

-¡LEVANTATE!- Grito la voz de Nikol haciendo que abriera los ojos.- ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir dormido en esta situación?!-

Giro su cuerpo, sintiéndose pesado, aturdido y empapado. Literalmente empapado. La torrencial lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, mientras se levantaba con torpeza e intentaba encontrar algo a su alrededor. Algo que no fuera agua o vegetación. Metros a su derecha, se encontró a Nikol refugiada bajo una invisible sombrilla mágica y Marlow en su hombro. Camino entre el barro y los charcos, hasta situarse a pocos metros de ambos.

-Ya estoy despierto, continuemos- dijo Harry estirando la mano para tomar a Marlow. El pequeño negó con la cabeza, Nikol estaba seca y se notaba que lo prefería empaparse.- Marlow- advirtió, pero el pequeño aún seguía decidido y le estiro una garra amenazante- Como tú quieras, convenenciero. Nos vamos ¡Ahora!-

-¿En medio de este diluvio?-pregunto Nikol mirando al cielo, las negras nubes parecían que no desaparecerían pronto.

-Tú tienes magia, puedes protegerte o secarte. No hagas un berrinche a los quinientos años de edad- dijo Harry pasándole de largo, aunque mirando a Marlow y sacándole la lengua.

-¡Yo no ahogo berrinches!- dijo Nikol pateando una raíz, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo los labios.

-¡No, claro que no!- dijo Harry señalando el sendero-¡Primero las ancianas!-

-¡Que grosero!- dijo Nikol siguiéndolo.- No sé ni por qué te hago caso-

-Bueno… tienes quinientos años y según lo que conozco, eso no es exactamente ser joven- dijo Harry mirando como la bruja le costaba avanzar con el lodo.-Y bien ¿Cómo subiremos?-

-¿Has cabalgado antes?-pregunto Nikol mirando sobre su hombro.

-Genial, las cosas se ponen raras- dijo Harry justo cuando un gran relámpago caía y luego el trueno retumbo por la selva.- ¿Qué quieres decir con montar?-

-No son nada amigables, tendrás que ocupar tus mejores dotes de domador- dijo Nikol regresando la vista.- Me tomo unos diez años-

No pregunto más, una parte dentro de su revuelta cabeza le decía que no le diría nada y aunque le engañara, no era como si de verdad le importara. Deseaba bastante continuar y si eso implicaba seguir a Nikol lo haría.

Avanzaron durante un par de horas más, saltando varios riachuelos, manchándose la ropa de barro y dejando que la lluvia y chapoteos fuera la única plática que mantenían. Cuando llegaron al barranco que daba fin a la isla y que era tan alta que la isla del inicio se veía muy pequeña. El agua caía como cascadas por los bordes, dejando que un torrente de agua y tierra se precipitara hacia el océano. No comprendió que hacían, hasta que se inclinó sobre la orilla y observo a unas criaturas aladas que volaban o se posaban en las salientes. Nikol lo miro, como si decidiera entre arrojarlo o simplemente lanzarle un hechizo. Pero al final dijo.

-Si puedes domar a uno de eso, puedes ir con Diddy- dijo Nikol señalando a las emplumadas criaturas volando debajo del acantilado.- Por lo general, en días cálidos, vuelan sobre la isla y pueden ser montados con cierta facilidad. Pero en días tan lluviosos les gusta volar entre el agua que cae-

-Me sorprende que vuelen con esta lluvia-pregunto Harry en el borde del acantilado, el agua caía con tal fuerza que necesitaba anclarse bien para no resbalar.

-Créeme ellos poden volar con cualquier temporal- Respondió Nikol, al ver que no hacía nada, sonrió con malicia-¡¿Tienes miedo?!-

Retrocedió varios pasos, alejándose del lugar. El rostro de Nikol era un poema, satisfecha de verlo retroceder.

-No me da ni un poco de miedo. Solo que algunas veces es necesario dar varios pasos atrás, para poder avanzar más rápido -dijo Harry inclinándose un poco y viendo el filo del acantilado-Con respecto a tu pregunta. Volar es mi segunda naturaleza-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nikol confundida.

-La primera son los planes sin sentido- dijo Harry corriendo a la orilla.-Eso me sale muy bien-

Salto.

La otra isla se encontraba tan abajo y de lado que era imposible llegar saltando, si ese fuera el plan algo hubiera salido terriblemente mal. El plan de Harry era que algo saliera terriblemente mal. Se fue directo al vacío.

Bajo al mismo ritmo que la lluvia, con el agua a su alrededor pareciendo que no caía y el aire corriendo por sus extremidades. Gracias a los modificados omniculares sus ojos no lloraban por el aire, el cristal no se empañan y el agua no lo afectaba, así que su vista era semi perfecta (claro que con su pésima vista no podía ser perfecta). Espero el momento indicado, casi cuando ya caía por la mitad de la isla, y justo a tiempo una de esas enormes aves se cruzó en su camino. Estiro su brazo en la dirección que cambiaría el vuelo, calculando casi al milímetro, aunque la criatura se percató de su presencia y batió sus alas en retirada, mas no sirvió del todo, aferro su mano a un montón de plumas. Enseguida su otro brazo tomo la extremidad con fuerza.

La criatura relincho con enfado, y aunque le pareciera loco pensar en una enorme ave relinchando supo que escucho bien. Al verlo bien, se dio cuenta que tenía seis patas de pelo negro azabache, una cabella con una crin larga y hermosa (sin contar las plumas rojas que se desperdigaban por entre el pelo del cuerpo), además de que sus alas eran tan grandes o más grandes que una camioneta. Era un ejemplar de Pegaso bastante imponente, solo que no era como los libros de criaturas decían, mostraba unos pequeños pinchos por las patas, en la cola le salían tres plumas largas y de color rojo puro, además de que en su cabeza mostraba unos bultitos, como si estuvieran saliéndole cuernos (como un bicornio, aunque en el caso de ese caso serían tricornio).

Lo chistoso fue su a pesar de su tamaño, que pareciera feroz y enojado, comenzó a caer. Relinchando a todo volumen mientras ambos descendían al océano. Las alas se agitaban con tanta fuerza que Harry apenas sabia donde era arriba y abajo, y sus fuerzas se agotaban con rapidez. Al parecer estaba aferrado a las plumas que permitían al caballo alado levantar el vuelo o algo parecido, y en un desesperado intento de frenar su caída el Pegaso estiro sus alas por completo, haciendo que planeara por unos momentos. Los suficientes para que Harry lograra soltarse, y sin saber cómo corriera por la larga ala, hasta que salto a la espalda de la criatura. Libre de poder levantar el vuelo y molesto con Harry, sacudió con tanta ferocidad sus alas que Harry sintió que dejo el estómago varias yardas más abajo y atrás.

El Pegaso era un potro increíblemente salvaje, o lo parecía. Daba aletazos que podrían derribar a cualquiera que no se aferrara a su vida, también giraba sobre sí mismo e iba a contra viento, haciendo que Harry casi saliera expulsado algunas veces. La ventaja de Harry era que el enorme Pegaso poseía espacio para cinco o seis jinetes, si resbalaba el espacio para caer por sus cuartos traseros era aún mucho. La desventaja el caballo se enfurecía más a cada minuto. Subía, bajaba, viraba, daba giros tan vertiginosos que cualquier alimento era tentado a salir. El estómago de Harry no contenía mucho y además perdió la sensación de mareo mucho antes de llegar a ese punto.

Un relinchido feroz le indico que se soltaba o el Pegaso haría algo mucho peor. Le dio nuevamente tiempo, mala elección para el Pegaso, Harry no desperdicio ni un segundo en que se mantuvo quieto en el aire, subió hasta la unión de sus alas, se sentó, apretó sus rodillas lo más que pudo y se aferró con el resto de sus fuerzas a su crin. Cualquiera pudiera estar temiendo por lo que venía, pero al levantar la vista, Harry poseía una sonrisa enorme y lucia excitado.

-¡VAMOS!-Grito Harry eufórico-¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!-

Un nuevo relinchido y supo que venía un espectáculo único.

El Pegaso aleteo para subir, antes de siquiera saberlo estaba a una altura que la cara casi se le congelaba con el frio y podía sentir que el aire era más ligero. La criatura parecía inmune a cualquier cosa, sus plumas eran impermeables y el entre más frio parecía que más caliente era su pelo y plumas. Aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la punta de la enorme torre de cristal que poseía el báculo de Merlín. Pero la altura asustaría a cualquiera. Pero no a un ser alado o a un chico que disfrutaba del volar. El caballo miro a Harry que aún mantenía su sonrisa y estaba expectante de lo que sucedería. Relincho como satisfecho por su jinete, volteo su cuerpo y comenzó a girar en su propio eje, mientras aleteaba para bajar a velocidad. Cuando alcanzo una velocidad plegó las alas y las patas. Bajando a tal velocidad que un hipogrifo no lograría alcanzar nunca. Harry no comprendía que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero al euforia y la adrenalina era tal que grito de emoción, durante cada parte del trayecto.

En picada directo al océano, esa era la única cosa que entendía.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que voló con Buckbeak y como soltó al animal para volar sin sujetarse mientras rosaba la superficie del lago negro. A tal velocidad y altura era una locura, y aun así lo hizo. Solo la crin del Pegaso. El aire lo golpeaba a mayor rapidez y con tal fuerza que sentía como si fuera un muro golpeándolo. Sus emociones ganaron a cualquier lógica, soltando también sus rodillas. El Pegaso salió disparado por el aire, mientras Harry se quedaba atrás, tan atrás que vio la lluvia nuevamente caer, el aire girar a su alrededor y se sintió ingrávido. Fue un momento en que observo el Pegaso frenar y verlo, él estaba en el aire sin ninguna atadura dirigiendo su cuerpo como el quería y volando a una velocidad que nunca creyó posible.

Un momento después comprendió la tontería que hizo. Caía sin ninguna cosa que lo frenara, directo al océano. Mas no se alertó, como la anterior vez, bien podría frenarse con el _aresto momentum_ el real problema es que terminaría en la mitad del océano sin poder saber a dónde dirigirse.

Cuando ya pensaba en algo para reponer su actuar impulsivo. Algo paso a su lado, un sonido de dientes detrás de su cuello y fue detenido en seco. Bajaba y subía mientras dos enormes alas se agitaban a su espalda. Subió la vista observando al Pegaso, el animal mordía su ropa mientras volaba directo a donde lo cabalgo o mejor dicho donde le cayó de sorpresa. Claro que en ese momento parecía más que el caballo volador atrapo a Harry.

Debió volar durante mucho tiempo y luchar por no caer durante la tarde, porque el sol se ocultaba y tardaron mucho en llegar al acantilado. La lluvia no paraba de llegar con la misma intensidad. Ver el agua caer como cascada desde la orilla de la isla era sin lugar a dudas sorprendente, desde la distancia aún más, y fue hermoso cuando la luz atravesó la cortina de agua y proyecto un arcoíris en el cielo.

Los Pegaso´s relincharon en la parvada (con tantas alas seguro eran como las aves) cuando llevaba con Harry, el azabache Pegaso se posó en una saliente y lo dejo caer. Hasta ese momento se percató que aquel Pegaso era el único negro y plumas rojas, otra cosa era que parecía el más grande de todos y por último que ningún poseía plumas en vez de cola peluda. A Harry el dolían tanto las extremidades que se dejó caer en suelo y se sentó contra la pared, si aquellas criaturas querían venganza por atacar al líder (Se notaba a leguas por la diferencia de tamaño), bien podrían tomarla sin problemas.

-Fue un buen vuelo ¿No?-dijo Harry cuando el Pegaso negro se acercó -¿Cómo le habrá echo Nikol?-

El relincho general le sacaba una que otra sonrisa, parecían que estaban discutiendo entre ellos, hasta que el líder dio un relincho enorme parado sus patas traseras, alzando las cuatro delanteras y agitando las alas, silenciando a los demás. Harry supo que llegaba la hora de pagar por el vuelo. El Pegaso le dio con el hocico y como si supiera que quería, acaricio el pelo suave y seco (impresionante para la tormenta que estaba sobre de ellos).

-Parece que nos llevaremos bien, Eres un buen chico…- el Pegaso dio una mordida que por poco le arranca los dedos de la mano - ¿Eres chica?-pregunto Harry alzando una ceja- Ahora entiendo porque cambiabas la velocidad tan rápido. Eres una yegua bonita-

Relincho con alegría, mientras Harry le peinaba el pelo que le alboroto.

-Me sigues sorprendiendo-dijo la voz de Nikol, llegando por un costado. Con la lluvia y el torrente no se notaba, pero unas escaleras descendían desde la orilla y terminaban en las salientes -¿Qué tan suicida puedes ser?-

-Con que así se bajaba- dijo Harry cansando-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-No preguntaste- dijo Nikol rodando los ojos- Solo saltaste de la orilla, como un idiota-

-Es que no suele ser tan fácil, por lo general me toca hacer todo por la mala- dijo Harry acariciando las plumas- Créeme si hago un plan… suele no funcionar, eso se lo dejo a mi novia o a mi mejor amigo-

-Por lo menos te sirve ser un cabeza hueca- dijo Nikol asombrada, mirando como la enorme Yegua se mantenía quieta por la caricia de Harry.- Umbra jamás me ha dejado tocarla, me deja montar a Popkir o a Tembastar, pero a ella no me deja acercarme-

-No le gustan los miedosos- dijo Harry sintiendo como algo subía su pierna, sabiendo quien era ni giro la vista.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste para que pudieras acercarte?-

-Diez años- gruño Nikol- No era miedo, ningún investigador afectaría el lugar de las criaturas sin antes saber su comportamiento y hábitos, incluso no interferirían a menos que fuera necesario-

-Claro, claro- dijo Harry suspirando y sintiendo cada musculo cansado. Por su hombro sintió a Marlow que le clavo una garra por, seguramente celos, acariciar a Umbra - Ahora podremos ir de isla en isla sin problemas. Me agotaste mucho, eres una chica ruda Umbra, tendré que descansar para luego ir con Diddy-

-Los Pegaso´s son criaturas muy feroces, si logras simpatizar con ellos pueden ser aliados valiosos. Has visto lo fuertes que llegan a ser. Pero ni ellos se atreven a tocar la isla de Diddy-dijo Nikol bufando-Umbra jamás se atrevería-

-¿Es cierto?, eres muy ruda Umbra, ¿Un dragoncito con mal temperamento te asusta?-pregunto Harry tomando a Marlow y acariciándolo, pues su garra le daño un poco y lucia muy molesto- Me llevaras a la isla, ¿Verdad?-

Umbra dio una coz al suelo enojada y luego desplego las alas, un segundo después se alejó volando.

-Eso parece un no- dijo Nikol como si aguantara la risa.

-Dale tiempo- dijo Harry acomodándose en la dura roca y dejándose llevar por el sueño que lo embargaba- Solo esta temerosa, y preocupada por su parvada, pero no es una cobarde-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Nikol sentándose a su lado.

-Porque a pesar de estar aquí buscando lo que necesito, temo por mi familia y estoy temeroso de lo que me pueda pasar, no por mi vida, si no por lo que les pasaría sin mí- dijo Harry dejando caer su cabeza contra la roca. -Ella es parecida a mí-

Si Nikol dijo algo no fue escuchado, Harry se dejó llevar por Morfeo y aunque llovía, no despertó para nada.

Paso dos días en los que Harry descanso. Tener a una parvada de caballos alados era una ventaja, sobre todo cuando le caías bien a la líder, le mostraron los mejores lugares para conseguir frutas y hierba verde (Aunque Harry le intento explicar que no comía eso). A Marlow no le gustaba para nada Umbra, pero la yegua le trajo un jabalí extraño, como si supiera que el Bowtrucle le gustara el tocino, Harry intento cocinarlo lo mejor posible y eso pareció satisfacerlo. Ya más recuperado y con nuevos amigos, se dispuso a ir con Diddy, mas Umbra no parecía dispuesta a volar hasta la isla. Le explico que solo lo dejaría y el haría el resto, pero la yegua se negaba a dejarlo solo. Sobrevolaba el lugar, mas no se posaba en la isla y cuando Harry intento aventarse para llegar a tierra, Umbra lo atrapo en el aire.

Y de esa forma llego un momento que Harry jamás olvidaría. Un momento que le hizo hacer la mayor locura de su vida.

Esa noche estaba sentado con Marlow en su regazo, Umbra parecía dispuesta a que Harry durmiera con la espalda contra sus cálidas plumas, mientras Nikol parecía enfurruñada porque Harry siguiera con sus planes y que Umbra no la dejara ni acercarse. La lluvia paro lo suficiente para que las estrellas brillaran, dándoles la posibilidad de encender una fogata y que se calentaran un poco. La madera que consiguieron alrededor del lugar, dejaba salir humo morado que subía hasta el firmamento y dejaba un olor a lavanda por el lugar, les pareció interesante a los Pegaso´s, aunque ninguno se dispuso a acercarse mucho.

Cuando cada criatura y Nikol se durmió era muy noche, sentía la respiración de Umbra a su espalda y Marlow en su regazo, incluso veía como Nikol roncaba. Harry aún se mantenía despierto, y miraba las cenizas rojas en la fogata (apagada para no provocar un desastre), lanzo otro trozo que dejo salir más humo de color morado. Tal vez fue por estar en completa calma, el calor de Umbra, el olor a lavanda o que se sintiera más cerca de cumplir su meta, pero algo comenzó a surgir de su vista en el cielo y el humo disperso.

Se formaron figuras. Personas. Tal vez eran ilusiones por aquel olor, pero juraba que eran sus amigos: Ron y Daphne abrazados, Neville y Luna tomados de las manos mientras platicaban con Sofí y… Hermione, su novia estaba sonríete mientras avanzaba detrás de ellos y parecía feliz.

Cambio la imagen mostrando un brazo echo de humo deteniéndola de entrar en el gran comedor. El rostro de Theo se dibujó y movió los labios. No escucho las palabras que dijo, pero si supo que el humo dibujo la cara de desagrado de Hermione. Una ráfaga de aire surgió dispersando el humo.

¿Qué eran esas imágenes? Se preguntó Harry bastante interesado.

Echo otra buena tanda de madera a la fogata que creo una columna más densa de humo. Al principio no se formó nada, pero entre más veía Harry, poco a poco se formaban las siluetas. Pareció una hora en lo que una nítida imagen se formó. Hermione frente a Theo, ella de brazos cruzados y el chico nervioso. Se movían lentos y parecían hablar, mas ningún sonido llegaba a Harry.

Theo estaba extraño, según le pareció a Harry, restregándose la cara y caminando de un lado a otro muy rápido. Aunque para la vista de Harry era lento, de verdad lento, lo que parecían minutos se volvían horas se recordó. Mirando como las imágenes cambiaban, algunas veces bruscas y otras lentas. Hermione negando con la cabeza se mostró, para luego esfumarse, Harry intentando entender algo de lo que sucedía, arrojaba madera a cada rato esperando que el humo no se disipara o se le acabara la leña. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, al igual que el de Hermione, sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar. Dejo a Marlow en el ala de Umbra, luego fue al fuego y sin saber por qué metió la cabeza.

Aquello que parecía crepitar se volvió una voz. Clara y dolorosa. - Harry no me dejo…- grito la figura de Hermione, seguido de crepitar intenso, como si fuera ruido blanco de una radio mal sintonizada. El humo le provocaba que le lloraran los ojos y casi no respiraba por el poco oxígeno, espero para saber si se escuchaba otra voz.

-¡O está muerto!- grito la voz de Theo provocando que Harry sacara la cabeza confundido.

Era su amigo, no tanto como Ron o Neville, pero estaba seguro que si le pasaba algo a Theo el saldría en su ayuda o lo apoyaría en lo que fuera. No comprendía porque decía eso.

Tomo un gran respiro y volvió a introducir la cabeza. Una vez más ruido de crepitar y saco la cabeza de golpe cuando escucho el grito de Theo -Estás… mucho… guerra…SE FUE…PELEARAMOS…- Dolido y sorprendido por cada palabra incomprensible, miro el humo esperando encontrar otra cosa que no fuera a una Hermione enfadada y con los puños apretados.

Ya sin saber que pasaba o que hacía, se introdujo de lleno en el humo, y aunque la brasa calentó su pantalón no lo quemo. Estaba parado en medio de aquella escena. Con Hermione apuntando el pecho de Theo y enfurecida. No escuchaba bien, pero si algunas palabras, como: "Cobarde, malagradecido, Harry, apoyo, espalda, familia, incluso tu amigo, es una cobardía de tu parte, Harry tiene muchos defectos"

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, si Hermione hablaba de él, no lo hacía de forma linda y casi aprecia que estaba apoyando a Theo. Más no lo creía, algo estaba interrumpiendo la conexión que creo aquel extraño humo y la noche despejada, y el contexto lo estaba descomponiendo, aquellos huecos sin llenar seguro eran importantes para completar el contexto. Siguió pendiente de lo que pasaba. Las voces decían cosas incoherentes, a gritos pero incoherentes a sus oídos. Salió para recuperarse de la falta de aire y al regresar adentro, vio a Hermione de humo caminando en dirección contraria que Theo, el chico la siguió mientras decían algo de hablar en un futuro o algo así.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Hermione girando la mirada y a Theo besándola.

La imagen de Theo besando a Hermione duro segundos en tiempo real, para Harry fue cuatro veces más. Sintió como una espada atravesaba su pecho, y partía su corazón, aquella afilada hoja que dividía su corazón era tan dolorosa que resulto en una explosión mágica. El humo se disipo con la enorme energía que surgió del cuerpo de Harry, se desplomo en el suelo intentando respirar mientras algo oprimía su corazón. Cada criatura cerca fue despertada, aun más Nikol que intentaba acercarse mas no podía por la barrera que creaba la magia que expulso.

Era tan caliente y desgarrador lo que sentía que jadeaba en el suelo, sujetándose el pecho y sintiendo como si le rasgaran el corazón una y otra vez, metiendo una espada y moviéndola de lado a lado. El latido de Hermione perdía fuerza, y no era rápido o instantáneo, se apagaba como una llama que consumía los últimos restos de combustible que mantenía la llama viva. Se mordió el labio al intentar no gritar del puro dolor que consumía su alma, y la boca se le impregno de sangre. Cuando al fin se fue el latido, resulto más doloroso que aguantar aquella espada candente cortando y quemando la conexión con Hermione.

-¡NOOO!-Grito Harry sintiendo como si diez mil voltios cruzaran por su cuerpo.

Cada cosa giraba a su alrededor, sentía la sangre surgir de su nariz y boca, como su mente se nublaba cada vez más y como se retorcía en la tierra soltando explosiones mágicas que no controlaba. Lloraba a rienda suelta, gimiendo y llamando a Hermione a todo volumen, desgarrando su garganta y creando que la tierra temblara. No escuchaba nada, ni sus propios gritos de agonía mientras apretaba con toda su fuerza su pecho y dejaba de sentir su propio latir. Vio a Nikol de un vistazo, con Umbra parada detrás y protegiéndola con las alas mientras Marlow intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

Miro las pocas brazas que quedaban de la fogata, estiro su mano, logrando sostener un carbón al rojo vivo. Aquel ardor no fue nada comparado con lo que sentía dentro.

-¡MIONE!-Grito con su fuerza restante esperando verla y saber que estaba bien, que no la perdió. -¡MIONE!-

Su interior estaba vacío, no importaba su latido y su alma se desgarraba sin la presencia de Hermione. Comprendió que aquello que lo unía a Hermione no estaba más, aquella delgada conexión mágica era la causante de hablar en la mente del otro, comprenderse sin hablar y verse y hablarse en sus sueños se perdió. Lo que Priscob vio esa primera vez que lo vio, estaba roto. A partir de ese momento estaban separados por el mundo, sin nada que los uniera, sin una sola esperanza de volverse a ver hasta que se encargara de Diddy y recuperara el poder de Merlín. Y era su culpa por llevar tanto tiempo lejos de Hermione.

La desesperación lo embargo.

Se levantó del lugar en el que gimoteaba, miro a Nikol pálida y aterrada. También como sus manos sangraban por los cortes que le provoco Marlow.

-Ya no puedo esperar- dijo Harry con la voz rara, sus cuerdas vocales estaban adoloridas.-Tienes que llevarme con Diddy.- pidió a Umbra que le dio con el hocico, preguntándole si estaba bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó Nikol avanzando.

-La perdí- dijo Harry apoyando su pie en un costado de Umbra y montándola.- La he perdido-

-¿A quién?-pregunto Nikol parpadeando mucho.

-¡A MIONE!-Grito Harry sin saber por qué-¡LA HE PERDIDO! - al final termino susurrando- La he perdido… -levanto al vista con la mirada observando a Nikol asustada- Cuida de Marlow hasta que regrese ¡VAMONOS UMBRA!-

El Pegaso relincho como si se negara, pero Harry la miro a los ojos y le bufo, despego sus alas y se elevó en el aire.

-¡Harry no! ¡No te dejes llevar por la desesperación!- Grito Nikol a la distancia.- ¡Encontraremos otra forma!-

Pero el desesperado e inconsciente de Harry no le prestó atención. Minutos después sobre volaban las islas, a toda velocidad. No veía nada y no entendía nada, solo comprendía que si no regresaba lo antes posible, podría perderla para siempre y eso no lo permitiría. Su vida sin Hermione sería peor que una pesadilla.

Umbra era veloz, aunque en ese momento tardo un buen tiempo en llegar a la isla de Diddy, pareciendo no quererlo hacer al final y solo impulsada por lo alterado que estaba Harry. Y cuando al fin el sol salía, llegaron a la orilla de la última isla, aquella donde se alzaba una montaña enorme y en medio se encontraba un pilar trasparente que subía miles de kilómetros más. Umbra por primera vez se acercó lo suficiente, tanto que Harry se sentía capas de saltar sin problemas.

¡-Vete, yo regresare solo!- dijo Harry acariciando su crin- Bien echo chica, te conseguiré terrones de azúcar en cuanto pueda-

Salto del lomo de la yegua escuchando sus relinchidos alterados. Aterrizo en la rama de un árbol, antes de que Umbra lograra acercársele y llevárselo salto a otra rama y luego a otra, avanzando tan rápido que incluso a si mismo le sorprendía. Al llegar al suelo supo que era un lugar completamente diferente a otros. Lo que le esperaba en ese lugar era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra isla. La presión mágica podría derribarlo y hacerlo enloquecer, si no fuera porque ya estaba loco por llegar y el dolor que lo embargaba era cien veces mayor que cualquier magia que le presentaran en ese momento.

Claro que se engañaba a sí mismo, estaba en mala condición para continuar, pero se auto convencía que podría lograrlo.

Veía los aviones estrellados, los destrozos de la isla y el camino de huesos y cráneos a su alrededor que conducían a la montaña. Algo seguro era que ese era hogar de Diddy, pues era el único lugar donde cada espacio estaba ennegrecido por el fuego y su instinto le gritaba que corriera al lado contrario. Mas estaba desesperado y su corazón no dejaba de punzar dolorosamente. Armándose del poco valor que le quedaba corrió directo a la montaña. Paso muchas horas las que paso para cruzar solo la mitad de la isla corriendo, aun así continuo avanzando mientras su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y tembloroso. Era como si la gravedad fuera cien o miles de veces más fuerte, en cambio a cada paso que daba absorbía magia con cada poro de su ser.

Y no fue fácil, no cuando su cuerpo se trasmutaba de vez en cuando y le costaba avanzar, pero su meta estaba cerca o eso creía. El cumulo de magia que golpeaba desde adentro y fuera desgarraban sus músculos, y le hacían doler cada parte de su ser.

La entrada de la cueva de Diddy fue difícil de encontrar, uno esperaba que para un dragón tan grande fuera fácil, sin embargo resulto ser del tamaño de un dragón normal. El hueco fue esculpido como si unas enormes garras lo cavaran y parecía echa de roca brillosa, aunque a Harry le parecía más acero o algún tipo de material parecido. Olía como la peor cloaca del mundo, en la cual arrojaron cuerpos putrefactos y luego la sellaron herméticamente por mil años. Sin no se desmayaba por el tufo era gracias a que cubría su boca con la poca tela que tenía a mano.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS LAGARTIJA SOBRE DESARROLLADA?!-Grito Harry desde la cueva, aunque era su voz, y notaba que no era aquella que ocupo con Kagura y las demás dragonas.-TENGO NEGOCIOS QUE ATENDER CONTIGO, APARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

El eco de la cueva pudo amplificar lo que fuera que existía adentro. Una respiración tan fuerte que podía ser de algo mayor que un gigante o cualquier criatura de tamaño colosal.

-Bien, si no sales, yo tendré que ir por ti- dijo Harry avanzando con pasos muy lentos y asegurándose de que su cuerpo no reaccionara con violencia por la magia que lo golpeaba.

Tan solo bastaron diez pasos para que la luz que se filtraba desapareciera y quedara en una oscuridad que incluso podía ser un vacío interminable. En su interior, la parte cuerda y que siempre apelaba por su supervivencia, le susurraba que se largara o no moviera. Otra pequeña y que le gritaba a voces, le decía que si no lo hacía podría pasar una eternidad en el archipiélago sin volverla a ver a Hermione, esa parte era la suicida y temeraria, aquella que le impulsaba a hacer tonterías. Claro que su mente y corazón escogieron la peor parte.

Avanzo con el miedo en su mente y aterrado en cada movimiento que realizo.

Uno… diez… cien… mil pasos dio, cada uno resonando en sus oídos como si fueran capases de provocar la mayor explosión de su vida y dudando en dar el siguiente. El frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, e incluso sentía el hielo crearse en su piel, escarcha recorriendo su cabello, si separaba los labios seguro se arrancaba la carne que los cubría y la nariz no la sentía más. La cara le ardía aunque estaba helada, y los omniculares estaban soldados alrededor de sus ojos, no eran de mucha ayuda en ese momento, no cuando parecían haber dejado de funcionar y solo dándole imágenes de sombras caminando a su lado o de cosas que parecían ir directo a él, pero en cuanto se cubría desaparecían. No supo si el tiempo corría, pero sí que freno y espero, estaba tan quieto que los músculos dejaron de responderle y en lo que pareció un segundo se cansaron. Las rodillas se le doblaban en contra de su voluntad, las manos se engarrotaron y comenzaron a temblar y sin contar que le costaba respirar.

No supo si mantenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos, ni si estaba; parado, sentado, arrodillado, acostado o en posición fetal. Solo que un jadeo llegaba a sus oídos. Un jadeo que no provenía de su boca.

-Basta- se dijo mentalmente -Deja de temer, no tengas más miedo, ¡DEJA DE TEMER!-

-Al contrario mi amor- susurro una gentil voz en su oído, la conocía, aunque no entendía de donde -Acepta tu temor, acepta que es parte de ti y te aseguro que ese llameante valor surgirá en forma de una llama eterna-

Algo acaricio su cabello y una caricia en su mejilla con tanto cariño que aquellas sensaciones que lo absorbían se fueron por completo.

Comprendió que nada había sido real. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en la oscuridad, la voz le dio valor para que diera un solo paso más y lo hizo. Saliendo a la luz de enormes piedras de cristal y que brillaban de todos los colores y formas. El abovedado techo parecía un firmamento de pequeñas luces que (aunque no era el cielo nocturno) daba la impresión de ser las estrellas. Un lugar impresionante debía admitir Harry, aunque lo más sorprendente era la criatura que lo veía desde el centro del lugar.

Era como si fuera un dragón, aunque a Harry le parecía que aquellas alas no encajaban en la imagen por completo. Era completamente gris, con un toque negruzco y café rojizo (como el color de la sangre coagulada). Poseía seis alas pegadas a su espalda, cada una parecida a la de los murciélagos y donde terminaban se notaban fuertes y filosas garras. Las patas grandes y con espinas además de garras tan anchas y largas como un hombre adulto. La enorme cola podía abarcar un crucero completo y, los pinchos la recorrían como lanzas filosas y semi blancas. El rostro de forma extraña, semi plana y sin un atisbo de fosas nasales o de ojos, solo seis espacios completamente de color sanguinolento. Y los extraños cuernos que se levantaban sobre y debajo de su cabeza, dándole un toque siniestro.

Descansaba en el piso, enroscado, con las alas plegadas y la cola enrollada. Y a pesar de parecer verlo, la percatarse de presencia de Harry era algo que parecía no importarle, noto que era DIDDY el culpable del sonido de jadeo que resonaba en la caverna. No era un ronquido, más bien una inhalación y exhalación profunda. Una que podría alterar a cualquiera.

Solo quedaba intentar lo que deseaba realizar enfrente del dragón, Harry estaba aterrado, junto todas sus fuerzas, un calor surgió de su pecho y le quemo la garganta. Hacía años que no sentía esa sensación, pero le indico que lo siguiente que saliera de su garganta seria en el leguaje de los draconiana.

-¡He venido a hablar contigo!-dijo con la voz segura, aunque extraña y sin ser la suya.

Una inhalación profunda y otra vez jadeo con fuerza.

-¡¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS?!-rugió Harry haciendo que resonara por toda la cueva.

Ese fue el momento donde todo se fue por la caño.

Fue tan rápido que un parpadeo le impidió ver que Diddy se movió, lanzando una garra directo a su pecho, aquellas armas podrían empalarlo y ni por el tamaño fueron lentas, al contrario fueron tan veloces que apenas se escuchó un rasguño en el aire. Mas Harry reacciono por reflejo, salto hacia atrás al tiempo que las garras se acercaban, cada cosa fue a cámara lenta, primero creyendo que no lo alcanzaría y después viendo como la punta de la filosa garra entraba en contacto con su pectoral. Un aproximado de cinco centímetros perforando su carne. Un momento después una línea recta cruzaba su pecho, la sangre brotaba de ella y las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Golpeo una piedra que iluminaba, grito de dolor y cayó al suelo intentando ver que ataque haría Diddy, parecía que estaba adormilado o algo parecido, porque se enrosco nuevamente en sí mismo. Aunque agito la cola llena pinchos, estrellándola justo a un lado donde estaba. Partiendo el cristal y dejando una ranura gruesa y profunda en la tierra, debajo de ese suelo parecían caer al vacío y el aire subía por el hueco, húmedo y frio.

No se movió al principio, pero la sangre brotaba sin control alguno y se mordía el labio intentando que ningún sonido saliera. Un dolor punzante surgió, cerró los ojos y por la sorpresa salto del susto. Había visto la magia a su alrededor del color que por lo general mostraba, casi como destellos en el aire, pero la magia de Diddy era una circulo negro y sin luz, un vacío gigante.

Lo supo entonces, el por qué no le contestaba, la causa del jadeo y el que solo siguiera sus instintos. Diddy no poseía un alma.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-gimió Harry apretando su brazo contra su pecho intentando parar parte del sangrado.

Las seis cavidades rojas que parecían ser los ojos fueron a Harry, que sin salir de su sorpresa se echó al suelo gusto a tiempo para impedir que la pata llena de garras lo costara en lonchas gruesas. Otra más venia directo al suelo y lo haría picadillo, más rodo y se coló por el hueco que la cola creo anteriormente.

Se sostuvo con ambas manos, sintiendo la sangre (caliente, viscosa y lenta) bajar por su cuerpo, los brazos perdían fuerza con cada gota de sangre que salía de su pecho, y cuando creía que no podía estar peor, miro a Diddy. Parado en sus cuatro extremidades y mirándolo.

Rugió tan fuerte que estremeció la caverna, las piedras luminosas titilaron y el olor a pútrido aumento más. Antes de que reaccionara vio como la garra estaba delante de su cara, lo único que encontró para salvarse era caer y se soltó, La fuerza fue tal que partió el suelo y la orilla se desmorono. Cayó sin control alguno y con montones de tierra encima.

El trascurso de su descenso fue rápido, la roca que caía amenazaba con golpearlo sin piedad, entre más bajaba más se estrechaba la grieta, hasta que el mismo reboto en la pared y luego en otra, aterrizo en algún lugar duro y que seguramente le rompió algunos huesos. Y para rematarlo le caía tierra a montones, hasta sepultarlo vivo.

Estaba pensando en que al fin moriría en ese lugar, en que fallo y que Merlín tenía razón. Aunque una parte de él no se daba por vencido, removía la tierra sobre de su cuerpo y estiraba la mano intentando encontrar aire y salir vivo de esa situación. Mas ya ni podía respirar y sin fuerza perdería la conciencia en unos minutos. Pronto ya nada importaría. Los ojos de Hermione, era lo único que pedía como ultima vista, aquella sonrisa y que volviera a sentir su latir antes de partir a lado de sus padres. Su mano rompió la superficie, mas no tenía fuerza para sacar el resto de su cuerpo e intento aferrarse a algo, algo que le tranquilizara del desespero que le recorría en cada tramo de su ser.

Alguien le tomó del brazo.

Una mano grande y dura sostuvo la suya, luego otra más pequeña y suave. Ambas personas tiraron con fuerza y con un solo impulso salió por completo de la tierra, libre de la opresión (y logrando llenar sus pulmones de aire) y cualquier sentimiento que lo golpeara, su mente se encontró completamente en paz. Respiraba incluso con la boca abierta yo tan fuerte que sintió tragar tierra. El dolor punzante de su pecho le hacía mantener los ojos cerrados y concentrado en evitar gritar como desquiciado.

Las dos personas estaban a su lado sacudiéndole y parando su sangrado(o eso creía), se sentía cálido cuando una mano pequeña toco su pecho y a pesar del dolor que cruzaba por primera vez desde que llego a la isla supo que ese era el lugar correcto y que estaba a salvo.

-Nos vamos de aquí, ve adelante cariño- dijo una voz masculina, también la conocía aunque no del todo.

-Ten cuidado, está muy lastimado- dijo la voz de mujer que escucho anteriormente y su boca formo una tambaleante sonrisa- Resiste mi amor-

Intento abrir los ojos, mas su debilidad solo le hizo ver puntos amarillos y borrosos. Unos brazos lo sostuvieron y antes de darse cuenta era trasportado, aquel hombre que lo cargaba era cuidadoso, parecía que casi flotaban mientras caminaban por algún lugar. Fue muy corto el tiempo, pero lo depositaron en el suelo duro y plano. Y la mano volvió a posarse sobre su herida.

-Esto limitara nuestro tiempo- dijo la mujer, de verdad sonaba preocupada y él quiso decirle que no lo hiciera que salió de peores. Una clara mentira.

-Eso es lo de menos cariño- dijo el hombre, pasando la mano por su cabello con delicadeza y quitándole el sudor frio que la recorría- Vamos mi niño, tu puedes, has sido tan fuerte para llegar aquí. Solo un poco más-

-Pronto estarás mejor mi amor, si, solo tienes que concentrarte en nuestras voces- dijo al voz de la mujer acariciando la herida y mientras más lo hacía mejor se sentía.-Eso recupera tu fuerza… eso amor, despierta cielo -le acaricio la mejilla con sumo cuidado y sintió su poder regresar.

Abrió un poco los ojos viendo un lugar completamente blanco, como una caverna echa de piedra completamente blanca y al girar sus ojos dejo salir un gemido. Pues veía a un hombre alto, delgado, con ojos cafés, cabello rebelde y que se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry. No pudo creer lo que veía, así que miro a su acompañante. Una mujer, muy guapa, le sonreía con amor, su cabello era largo y rojo como el fuego, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, los mismos que el poseía. Lloraban y sonreían al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo estas amor?-pregunto la mujer acariciándolo nuevamente, provocando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, y el dolor desapareciera, dejando solo un sentimiento confuso dentro de su ser. Por un lado se cálido y otro muy frio.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos pasado viéndote, casi nos haces renacer para poder regañarte- dijo el hombre con una leve risa – Diría que me alegra de que estés aquí mi niño, la verdad es que no creí que heredaras mi imprudencia-

Tuvo que taparse la boca mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía hablar, las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta y una sonrisa temblaba en sus labios. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tal vez le daría un paro cardiaco. Estaba temblando otra vez, pero era muy diferente al terror que con anterioridad sintió, o mejor dicho era completamente opuesto.

-¿Mamá?-Gimió- ¿Papa?-

Ambos le sonrieron, y acariciaron su cabello y mejilla. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, Harry anhelante de no perderlos otra vez, alzo su mano y tomo la de su madre con mucha fuerza. Como si esperara poder estar con ella para siempre. Ya que en su interior recordaba el sentimiento de su primer curso, un dolor inmenso, de mucha alegría y terriblemente triste al mismo tiempo, su desesperación por no conocerlos en tercero, y un año antes su corazón desgarrándose en la torre flotante viéndolos morir una y otra vez.

-Aquí estamos mi amor- dijo Lily acariciando al mano de su hijo.- Estamos juntos-

-¿Morí?-pregunto Harry mirando el rostro de su padre, era igual a él, por completo, solo que más adulto y con ojos marrones.

-No, sigues con vida- dijo James mientras le veía hincado a su lado- Pero esta vez sí que has llegado a estar a un paso de cruzar a nuestro lado-

-Entonces ¿No están aquí?-pregunto Harry queriéndose incorporar, un dolor en las costillas y pecho le hicieron toser y Lily le hizo recargarse nuevamente.

-¡Primero déjanos curarte!-Dijo Lily desesperada.

-Pero… si lo hacen… ¿Se irán de aquí?-pregunto Harry en llanto mientras intentaba aferrarse a sus padres.

-Mi amor, siempre hemos estado contigo- dijo Lily soltando su mano, pasando la mano por su herida con lentitud. Incluso Harry se sorprendí, ya que por donde acariciara su herida sanaba. Se cerraba lentamente y dejaba una fina cicatriz, una que no sería nada a comparación de la que pudo haberle quedado sin cuidado alguno.- Con cada paso que diste, cada vez que respiraste, hablaste y segundo que has vivido, nosotros siempre estábamos viéndote-

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Harry sin saber dónde dejar sus ojos, en su padre o su madre, quería verlos por mucho más tiempo, hablarles y contarle toda su vida y que ellos le contara la suya.

-Ya sabes que ningún hechizo puede levantar a los muertos- dijo James algo serio- Sin embargo este lugar ha visto tanta muerte y existe un hueco de alma tan grande que algunas reglas de la existencia se rompen-

-Te refieres a que Diddy, de que no posee un alma ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry estirando la mano al cabello de su madre, lo acaricio sin importarle si era solo una ilusión o un efecto de su mente muriendo. -El vacío de un alma que pide ser llenado-afirmo.

-Correcto. ¿Lo has llamado Diddy? -dijo Lily soltando una risa que lo hizo sonreír- Diddy es un ser parecido a muchas criaturas inmortales, nunca muere y si lo hace renace, una criatura echa para vivir por siempre. A menos que ella misma quiera desaparecer. Pero su alma es igual a cualquier otra. Puede ser corrompida, envenena o rota… en este caso…-

-Se la arrancaron- Tosió Harry, la curación ya estaba por la mitad de su pecho y sentía como uno sus pulmones eran presionados por sus costillas o parecido, le costaba respirar.

-Lamentablemente- dijo James tocando con cuidado las costillas de su hijo, aunque no le dolía el tacto de su padre se sintió querido al ver su preocupación.- Por eso es tan poderoso, su alma dejo un vacío colosal y absorbe la magia sin detenerse y sin una conciencia no puede desear o diferenciar nada, el solo sigue sus instintos. Saciar su hambre, cuidar su lugar y…-

-Sobrevivir- dijo Harry quejándose cuando Lily termino con su herida en el pecho, dejando una cicatriz en línea recta.- No es un demonio, lo hicieron un demonio-

-Los magos, solemos no entender la magia- dijo Lily con tristeza en su voz y ojos, mirado el suelo como si hubiera hecho algo malo.- Si hubiera entendido que al salvarte, te di un destino tan difícil y doloroso, hubiera buscado otra forma…-

-No, no es cierto- dijo Harry tomando sus manos.- Mamá, no dictaste mi destino me salvaste-

Lily le sonrió con tristeza y ternura mientras le besa una mejilla, haciéndolo feliz.

-En parte es mi culpa. Fui ciego en muchas cosas- dijo James acariciando su cabello- Desde que encontré el anillo Excálibur. Me obsesione con Arthur, Merlín y encontrar los demás anillos que perdí un poco de vista lo importante. Creí que sería la solución para terminar con Voldemort, no me percate que abría un sendero en el cual yo no podría caminar, una carga que yo no sostendría y que quedaría sobre tus hombros. Por lo menos veo que eres todo un hombre ahora.-

-No es su culpa- dijo Harry nuevamente, apretando los puños y los dientes- Si yo no hubiera nacido…-

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- regaño Lily mientras le miraba con una mirada que lo aterro- ¡Ni te atrevas jovencito o me harás enfadar!-

-Yo que tú le hacía caso- dijo James alejándose un poco de su esposa.-No quieres morir antes de tiempo-

-¡JAMES!- dijo Lily con una mueca y luego se apretó la mano a Harry, soltó un suspiro dejando salir una ligera sonrisa- Te diré que pasa si tu no naces. Voldemort tendría al mundo mágico y muggle a su merced- continúo y colocando su mano libre debajo de sus costillas, con los dedos adentro apuntando a su cabeza y de un movimiento los subió un poco. Sonó un "crack", alguno punzo en Harry (aguantando el gruñir o gritar solo por no hacer enojar a su mamá mas), pero logro respirar mejor.- Eres la barrera que impide a la oscuridad ingerir la luz del mundo y dejar todo a obscuras-

-Pero estoy muy lejos y…- dijo Harry empezando a desesperarse-… no sé qué hacer. Si ustedes estuvieran aquí…-

-Apenas y podríamos seguirte el paso- dijo James con una leve risa- ¿Crees que podríamos hacer lo que tú? Yo era un niño mimado hasta que tu madre me planto en la tierra y me enseño lo que era amar. Tú eres muy diferente a mí, eres mejor y estoy seguro de que lograras terminar la guerra, y crear la mejor era de paz que ha existido en muchos siglos-

Las lágrimas nuevamente salían, mientras se sentaba para estar más cerca de ambos. Asintió, entendiendo que no podía defraudar a sus padres.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Lily con tristeza, acaricio una vez más su mejilla y le beso la frente. Un sentimiento cálido surgió de Harry y sonrió como un niño pequeño, era el tercer beso que le daba y quería más. Pero no sería posible- Solo una cosa más; pronto tendrás que escoger y cuando lo hagas sé que harás lo correcto, nosotros estamos bien y pronto reencarnaremos, sin embargo ella aún espera continuar a tu lado y creo que tú también la extrañas-

-No entendí mamá- dijo Harry aferrándose a la mano de Lily, casi sentía como el tiempo junto a ellos se terminaba.- ¡No lo lograre entender sin ustedes!-

-Lo harás- dijo James colocándose de pie y revolviéndole el pelo- Siempre lo haces mi niño. Es hora de irnos-

-Pero… ¡Y si los necesito! ¡Aun los necesito!- dijo Harry parándose e intentando que no se fueran, que no lo dejaran otra vez -¡Tengo tanto que contarles y quiero que me cuenten su vida! ¡No se vayan, no me dejen! ¡Por favor!-

-Si nos necesitas solo tienes que recordar que estamos aquí- dijo Lily levantándose, alzando la mano y colocándola en su pecho encima de su corazón- ¡Siempre! -

-¡Pero tentó tantas preguntas… Tengo una novia, ella es muy lista, es hermosa y…-Comenzó en un desesperado intento por ganar tiempo.

-Lo sabemos- dijo James riéndose y Lily sonriendo, luego su madre le abrazo. No lo había notado pero era igual de alto que su madre y su padre era un poco más alto, aunque le faltaba un poco para alcanzar su altura.-Tienes suerte de que te amé, si quieres mi opinión-

-Hermione te espera. Y no te preocupes por nuestra bendición- dijo Lily a lado de su rostro- Te la hemos dado hace mucho tiempo, desde que comenzaste a amarla y ella a ti-

-Además, mi niño, si la amas de corazón es suficiente para nosotros- dijo James abrazándolo también, sintió un beso de su padre en la cabellera y uno de su madre en la mejilla. Algo que lo hizo sentirse amado, luego como su corazón punzaba por saber que faltaba poco para que se fuera, apretó los dientes intentando no soltarse a llorar como un niño pequeño- Haznos unos favores-

-¡El que sea!-gimió Harry apretando a sus padres tanto como podía. Se sentía seguro y a salvo y nada en ese momento podría hacerlo infeliz. Estaba con su familia por primera vez. Aunque fuera solo un momento más.

-Dile a Sirius que deje de culparse y a Lupin que no puede controlarlo todo… si Peter te llega a escuchar, dile que aún lo considero mi amigo- Susurro en voz tan baja que sonó a un suspiro.

-A tu tía, recuérdale que siempre la quise mucho y me perdone por no comprenderla a tiempo. Y te doy permiso de hacer con Vernon Dursley lo que tú quieras- rio Lily sacando una sonrisa de Harry que estaba disfrutándolo de verdad el calor de sus padres, sus voces y aquel momento, el cual pasaba junto a sus padres.

-Una última cosa-dijeron ambos.- Se feliz, ama y vive-

-Solo falta Mione en esta familia- dijo Harry riendo, pues era verdad, solo faltaba Hermione entre sus brazos para que la felicidad lo embargara por completo. Y entonces podría dejar ese dolor que cargaba por nunca haber parte de una familia - Por cierto: Los extraño tanto y… yo… ¡LOS AMO! -

- _En vida y después de la muerte, siempre, te hemos amado_ \- susurraron ambos.

Como si sus padres fueran hechos de miles de luces, se desprendieron de sus cuerpos y flotaron por el lugar, dejando estelas luminosas de diversos colores. Harry apretó con más fuerzas sintiendo que a cada segundo sus brazos se cerraban más y más, la parte corpórea de sus padres desparecía. Llorando por que el tiempo hubiera terminado, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro continuaba. La sensación de los cuerpos se desvaneció, dejando a Harry abrazándose al aire, con una sensación de frio en el cuerpo y llorando junto a millones de lucecitas a su alrededor.

-Adiós mamá - susurro Harry al entender que sería la última vez que los vería. Que aquello sería un hermoso recuerdo.-Adiós papá- Su cuerpo se desplomo al suelo.

Parpadeo unas veces, hasta que se sintió pesado y los ojos le dolían.

Se encontraba acostado en un suelo sucio, con tierra encima de su espalda y tan adolorido como si un Mammulopendra hubiera pasado sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó tembloroso. Aunque por alguna extraña y ajena razón se encontraba completamente tranquilo, ni un sola duda cruzaba su mente y el terror que lo embargo hacia horas se había esfumado. De inmediato le regreso todo de golpe, se revisó la herida en el pecho, no estaba, solo veía una cicatriz lineal que cruzaba su pectoral. Sonrió al saber que no fue solo un sueño.

Tambaleándose se levantó, y con una sonrisa en su boca se encamino por la oscuridad, sus ojos se adaptaban y a pesar de no ver más de un metro más lejos lograba mantenerse sereno y encontrar el camino. Minutos después salía por un túnel al fondo de la isla de Diddy, viendo la espléndida mañana que surgía en el horizonte, cambio su semblante, estaba listo para lo que surgiera.

Pero antes tenía una plática con una chica de medio milenio que le oculto algo, y una entidad de agua que le falto contarle un dato.


	73. Capitulo 73- Visitas inesperadas

**¿Cómo está todo el mundo? Desde aquí México al otro lado del mundo y de regreso, les mando un saludo a todos lo que lean esto, también un gran abrazo y, un beso a las chicas.**

 **Sé que he tardado en subir capitulo, antes mi serie era semanal, ahora se ha vuelto quincenal o más… no tengo escusa. Estoy de flojo a la hora de escribir, y algunas partes no supe ni cómo hacerlas hasta que mi mente se calmó y dejo las cosas a un lado.**

 **Leí todos sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, y son geniales. Más debo decir que pensé que con tal exaltación en el anterior, este capítulo será relax y… bueno ya saben, sorpresas, misterio, drama y… un nuevo acontecimiento que cambia el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Ahora que lo releí, creo que me quedo bien, por otro lado… espero que por lo menos les guste.**

 **Gracias por seguirme acompañando otro año… pronto será el segundo aniversario. ¿Lo creen? Dos años subiendo la historia, aunque para mí han sido tres… en lo que me animaba a subirla. El motivo de decirlo es que estoy dispuesto a aceptar propuestas para el día. Ya saben, comenten y dejen que quieren. Capitulo largo, doble, triple, especial, una mini historia o otra cosa. Ustedes eligen.**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer, su vecino y amigable amigo Caoz.**

 **Lean, Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _ **Dedicatoria a :**_

 _ **°~°~°~° Jhoana Katte °~°~°~°**_

 _ **°~°~°~°~°~°~Una buena amiga, una padawan curiosa, y una persona increíble. Gracias°~°~°~°~°~°~**_

 **Capítulo 73.-Visitas inesperadas.**

¿Qué paso después de ir a la sala de menesteres? ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore de la escena que provoco? ¿Qué paso con el entrenamiento y el EXTASIS de runas? Y la pregunta que más le importaba ¿Que problemas se crearan por ese momento? Fueron las primeras preguntas de Hermione en el día.

Resulto que Dumbledore intento entrar a la sala de Menesteres, sin el anillo Pendragon no logro ni rasgar la puerta (en este caso traspasar el piso de la cama de donde Harry dormía). Aunque Ron y los demás Pendragon sí. Con el consentimiento de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall dio el consentimiento a Sofí, Luna y Daphne de entrar a la torre de Gryffindor por la preocupación que sentían hacia ella. Claro que eran escoltadas por la profesora en todo momento, para evitar miradas y preguntas de los demás alumnos. Ninguno se atrevió a entrar a su habitación esa noche, más que nada porque no podían, al parecer sin darse cuenta creo una poderosa barrera que rechazaba a cada persona. Para el siguiente, por dormir y relajar su magia, despareció la barrera y Sofí logro ingresar para curarla mientras dormía, la encargada de llevarle comida fue Luna e incluso Daphne, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no toco nada. Su apetito era nulo.

Al salir se alegraron, aunque desviaban el tema a otras cosas, intentando no recordarle lo que paso con la conexión de Harry o el alboroto. Por las miradas que le daban, sospechaba que entendían que paso llorando y en cama el tiempo que no los vio, seguro se preguntaba si aún se encontraba deprimida. Y la respuesta era obvia porque ni les contestaba.

En cuanto al alboroto, según las palabras de la profesora McGonagall los únicos que exageraron sobre los sucesos fueron Snape y Slughorn, uno queriendo que fuera expulsada de inmediato y el otro insistiendo en que era indicado para guiarla con su poderosa magia. La verdad no le importó mucho ninguno de las dos opciones. No tenía ánimo para escuchar a cualquiera.

Aquel castigo de Snape fue retirado, más que nada porque los profesores (McGonagall y Dumbledore) no permitieron que sucediera, eso le desagrado mucho a Snape que sin razón castigo a los Pendragon. Y se ensaño con Ron, su amigo no dijo ni una palabra, aguanto los cinco días de castigo que le impuso por tirar un frasco de su anaquel sin querer. Aunque Hermione quería disculparse, no encontraba palabras cuando Ron le miraba como si necesitara pensar en algo que no fuera su hermano de aventuras. En su tercer castigo le dijo que estaba bien (solo lo hacía limpiar el salón y lavar los calderos de Slughorn) cosa que lo mantenía ocupado y cansado, lo que le alejaba de no deprimirse como ella.

Hagrid fue un poco más nervioso que sus amigos, corriendo a verla los siguientes días en el desayuno y la cena, e intentando animarla lo mejor que podía. Claro que el semi gigante se vía algo triste por enterarse de que no tenía ya ninguna conexión con Harry. Y de vez en cuanto parecía preguntarse si Harry regresaría.

Según le dijeron Neville y Ernie, Sirius estaba de pasó por Hogwarts por su cumpleaños e intento hablar con ella, aunque no lo logro. Ninguno de los que vio esa noche supo contestarle si podía entrar a la sala de menesteres, según Sirius, Harry lo veto y era poco probable que entrara, además de que al siguiente día se retiró para continuar con sus labores en la orden del fénix. Recibió dos lechuzas donde Sirius le regalo una gabardina color café por su cumpleaños y una carta disculpándose por retirarse cuando lo necesitaba. Más ella le regreso una nota agradeciéndole y diciéndole que no se preocupara, aunque aún se sentía deprimida (por la pérdida de su conexión con su novio) no dudaba que Harry regresara.

La Profesora Mavra aún estaba en el castillo. En la noche del martes cuando salió la encontró cenando a lado de Dumbledore que enseguida le miro y pareció que le decía con la mirada: "¿Todo bien". Ella no dijo nada solo se sentó a lado de sus amigos. No tenía una respuesta clara para esa o cualquier otra pregunta. Durante la cena se la pasaron haciendo bromas e intentaron animarla, mas no lo lograron. Solo jugaba con su cuchara e intentaba que los planes en su mente fueran más claros, como antes que no dudaba, aunque en ese momento se veían tan borrosos que apenas lograba concentrarse en una cosa a la vez.

Al siguiente día, la profesora Mavra le entrego una carta que decía:

"Para la señorita Hermione Jean Granger:

Estimada alumna del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hermione Granger, se le informa que ha pasado el EXTASIS de runas y lengua rúnica con un puntaje perfecto. Se le informa que a partir de ahora está en el pequeño y muy celebre grupo de personas que ha logrado esta hazaña.

A partir de hoy se le otorga permiso para la utilización e investigación de dicha rama, además de esperar futuras contribuciones al entendimiento de tal habilidad. También se le informa que si se requiere alguna consultoría, traducción o examinación de una runa o alumno, se le puede pedir a su líder mágico y de tal forma también le pueden pedir dichas acciones. Sus colegas serán informados para que este grupo se mantenga en contacto y sepan de su nueva integrante, esperamos que juntos puedan aumentar el conocimiento Rúnico.

Los parlantes Rúnicos le felicitan por lograr este grado tan difícil y esperan mucho de usted.

Con cariño la profesora Volstrahg Mavra

Directora de Koldovstoretz

Segunda parlante Rúnico

Especialista en runas antiguas

Asesora de la UMHEA."

-Vaya títulos- murmuro Ron leyendo el pergamino membretado sobre su hombro, aunque no era la único que leía la carta desde su espalda. Técnicamente todos estaban sobre de ella y aun así parecían no leer bien su contenido -Si eres mejor que Mavra… ¿Eso te hace la segunda o la primera hablante rúnico?-

-Profesora Mavra, si no le importa señor Wemblay-dijo la profesora Mavra que lucía enfadada porque en cuanto se la dio, sus amigos se levantaron para poderla leer y la dejaron de lado. Aunque era bastante mayor la profesora, con esa imagen de joven parecía estar discutiendo con sus compañeros.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo Ron rojo por la mirada que le lanzaba-Solo era un duda- y susurro- Por cierto es Weasley-

-Y es un placer contestarla- dijo la profesora Mavra sin ningún toque de cordialidad- Hermione seria el quinto parlante Rúnico, no es por nuestro nivel de habla o conocimiento el que da orden, más bien es cuando hemos logrado el EXTASIS-

-¿Y si uno de ustedes muere?-pregunto Daphne aferrada al brazo de Hermione, y mirando a la profesora sin dejarse intimidar.

-El número se recorre- Contesto la profesora Mavra como si fuera una tontería preguntar tal cosa- ¿Qué se haría? El viejo Kord tiene casi doscientos años, uno esperaría que pronto pase a ser la primera-

-Si es que antes no le pasa una tragedia- dijo Hermione sin pensar, concentrada en la carta e intentando ver su valor. Antes le hubiera parecido la mejor cosa que le pasó en el año, en ese momento no estaba segura.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto la profesora alzando una ceja y abriendo los ojos.

-Nada. Gracias por esperar para entregármelo en persona- dijo Hermione metiendo la carta en el monedero, sin siquiera darse cuenta donde, e incluso arrugándola en el proceso - ¿Necesita algo más de mí?- pregunto picando con el tenedor su pay de manzana.

-No la he esperado por cortesía- dijo la profesora Mavra sonriendo de forma amable o intimidante, como cuando quería hacer saber que era mejor que los que le rodeaban- Más bien por negocios ¿Ya ha pensado mi propuesta?-

-No- contesto Hermione sin mirarla, no tenía ganas de discutir- No lo he pensado y no creo pensarlo en mucho tiempo-

-Hermione, el futuro que espera aquí no es nada a comparación del que puedo asegurarle tendrá bajo mi tutela- dijo la profesora Mavra con una ligera y verdadera sonrisa, pero ni le prestó atención- Me voy esta misma noche, pero la propuesta es sin tiempo definido, cuando quiera puede escribirme una carta-

-Por supuesto y gracias- dijo Hermione por sus modales y soltó un suspiro.- Que tenga un buen viaje-

La profesora le hizo una reverencia -Nos vemos profesora Granger -Dio dos pasos y se le reunieron sus guaruras, para luego salir por la puerta del gran comedor con McGonagall y Dumbledore escoltándola.

-¿Profesora Granger?-pregunto Daphne con una mueca- ¿Ahora tenemos que decirte así?-

-Tengo el grado- dijo Hermione con su pay despedazado por su plato, y aplastándolo con los dientes del tenedor.- Ahora puedo incluso enseñar-

-Por más que lo tengas, te seguiré diciendo Hermione- dijo Ron con una débil risa- No te creas mucho por un EXTASIS-

Hermione alzo la vista, no podía ni enojarse, simplemente le parecía que no importaba mucho las palabras de Ron o cualquier otra persona. En esos días, ni las charlas con McGonagall, o sus amigos le parecían relevantes y menos cuando se trataba sobre su ánimo. No supo cuándo o como, más dejaron a Daphne y Ron junto a ella, parecía que lo habían planeado ya que estaban comiendo al otro lado de la mesa y mirando en esa dirección.

-Hermione, esperaba hablar contigo- dijo Ron desde su derecha y cambiando a un semblante a serio- Es sobre Theodo…-

Sintió una mirada en la nuca y ni siquiera volteo, sabía de quien era y que lucía completamente preocupado y avergonzado. Saber que Theo la miraba cambio su estado de ánimo a furiosa. Deslizo con fuerza el plato por la mesa desparramando las migas, se levantó de golpe y salió a paso rápido del comedor sin dirigirle la mirada o palabra a nadie. Su estómago estaba revuelto de solo recordar.

-¡Hermione! No dejes que te afecte así. Tienes que mantenerte serena- dijo Daphne corriendo detrás de ella.- ¿Sabes que pasa algunas horas en la enfermería?-

-¡A quién le importa!-gruño Hermione sin pensar- ¡Se merece eso y más!-

-Lo mismo dijo Sofí, se nota que llegaran a ser familia - dijo Daphne bufando- ¿No preguntaras por qué?-

-¡No me importa!- repitió Hermione sin detenerse.

-Ron dijo que continuaríamos entrenando el Domingo y aceptamos- dijo Daphne trotando para alcanzarla- Fuimos a la cámara de los secretos, nos dividiríamos en dos grupos y entrenaríamos en combate simulado, Theo llego después y…-

-¡YA HE DICHO QUE NO ME IMPORTA!- le grito Hermione para que entendiera, y más aún al subir las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro haciendo que su amiga jadeara.

-Pues sí importa- soltó Daphne llegando al final de la escalera y corriendo para bloquearle el paso por el pasillo-Nadie le hizo caso, ni le hablo, y en el entrenamiento se quedó sin grupo, pero el entro a la contienda. Casi se mata por intentar enfrentarse solo a los dos grupos-

-¡Que mal que no lo lograra! ¿Qué me importa a mí?-pregunto Hermione pateando el suelo y mirando a Daphne con tal fiereza que la vio parecer intimidada. Cosa que no sucedía seguido.

-Hablamos, Ron, Neville, Luna, Sofí y yo sobre lo que haríamos con Theo…- dejo un espacio y bajo la voz tanto que si no fuera por el silencio no se escuchaba-… no creemos prudente sacarlo del grupo- dijo Daphne como si fuera una bomba y podía serlo, si no fuera porque Hermione no quería saber nada de nada.-Si nos hubiera traicionado, las pústulas lo cubrirían pero no ha pasado.-

-¿Y?- pregunto moviendo el pie contra el suelo, utilizando fuerza de más que creaba pequeños golpes.

-Podemos sacarlo y no dirá nada a los Mortifagos o a otras personas sobre lo que pasa en Pendragon, pero aun así no podemos romper el grupo ahora. Si alguno piensa que puede ser desterrado como Marietta surgirá un descontrol en Pendragon.- dijo Daphne intentando razonar con Hermione, aunque lo que ella menos quería era razonar sobre Theo- Es un valioso miembro, es el segundo estratega que tenemos y además de que es bueno en artes oscuras y hace buenas pociones.-

Se cruzó de brazos evitando sacar la varita y hechizar a su "amiga" en ese mismo momento.

-Marietta era buena en hechizos defensivos y sus conocimientos eran de primera, aun así Harry la desterró- dijo Hermione enfureciendo más.

-Ella dijo cosas de Pendragon, le dijo a Umbridge de nuestras reuniones, ella si rompió nuestra lealtad-dijo Daphne sosteniéndole los hombros- E incluso le pedimos opinión a Marrieta, nos dijo que Theo no ha traicionado Pendragon y que si desterramos a alguien solo por sus sentimientos mal ubicados sería incoherente a los valores que intento forjar Harry en nosotros-

-¡TRAICIONO A HARRY, THEO LE DIO LA ESPALDA A LO QUE VALORAMOS!- Grito Hermione furiosa- ¡A CORTADO LA ÚNICA COMUNICACIÓN QUE TENIA CON HARRY!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué no está muerto?!-pregunto Daphne alzando la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

Daphne se relamió el labio inferior y luego miro a sus ojos -Cuando Theo y los demás Slytherin se unieron a Pendragon hicieron un juramento inquebrantable, no pueden traicionar a Harry sin morir-

-Entonces…- dijo Hermione intentando comprender.

-Theo no cree lo que te ha dicho, tal vez fue por el calor del momento o yo que se…- dijo Daphne soltando un suspiro- Pero no lo cree, no de corazón y aquel… beso…-

-¿Cómo justificaras eso?-pregunto Hermione retándola, caminando hacia Daphne y casi encerrándola contra el muro, de forma que no le dio salida.

-Me dijo…-

-¿Te dijo?-pregunto Hermione sin poderlo creer, su amiga estaba defendiendo a aquel que hizo que no sintiera si Harry vivía-¡¿QUÉ MENTIRA TE CONTO?!-

-Que solo quería comprobar si de verdad sentía algo por ti, si el besarte se sentía como creía sentirse… algo de esa clase -dijo Daphne muy bajo y retrocediendo hasta quedar con la espalda contra el muro.- Eso es lo único que me dijo-

-¿A si?- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, estaba a punto de ir otra vez al gran comedor y lanzarle un par de maleficios tan potentes como el de esa noche- Pues por su idiotez he perdido a Harry…-

-Eso es lo que más te molesta de lo que hizo- dijo Daphne a la defensiva.- Te molesta que perdieras aquello que te conectaba a Harry ahora que no lo ves y no está cerca…-

-¿POR QUÉ NO DEBERÍA DE MOLESTARME?-pregunto Hermione tan violentamente que Daphne ya temblaba-Dime, ¿QUÉ HARÍAS Y SENTIRÍAS SI DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO SINTIERAS QUE TE ATRAVIESAN EL CORAZÓN Y DEJAS DE SENTIR LA VIDA DE RON? ¿QUÉ PASARÍA POR TI AL PERDER AL AMOR DE TU VIDA?-

Se quedó en silencio, pálida y temblando, en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia que contenía Hermione. No pudo responder, y solo bajo los ojos al piso.

-Eso creí- dijo Hermione alejándose, no tenía caso lastimar a más personas, eso no ayudaría a nadie y menos a ella misma- Yo estoy muy inmiscuida en este tema para ser objetiva, ustedes tomen la decisión, yo no quiero saber más del Theo-

Se encamino a la torre de Gryffindor a paso normal, no espera ver a Ron junto al marco de la dama gorda, mirándola, intentando descifrarla. Mostraba su preocupación al mismo tiempo que parecía buscar a Daphne, más seguramente aún estaba en donde la dejo.

-¿Tomaste un atajo o acaso corriste?-pregunto Hermione al llegar cerca.

-Tome el atajo y corrí, esperaba que Daphne te detuviera lo suficiente-dijo Ron con una leve sonrisa-Creo que Daphne no logro ablandarte-

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya me ha dicho que casi se mata y que aunque lo odiamos, sigue siendo parte de Pendragon- dijo Hermione a su lado, no aguanto las ganas y planto un golpe en el costado de Ron. No se quejó pero se notó su dolor- Y que no podemos presidir del genio y mejor estratega-

-El genio eres tú y el estratega yo…- gimió Ron intentando respirar mejor- Pero contar con un respaldo es bueno. Más en una guerra-

-Más vale que se preparen bien- dijo Hermione pasando por el retrato- Y sobre todo que Theo se cuide, cuando Harry regrese tendrá muchos problemas-

-Eso es alentador - dijo Ron sobándose el costado.- ¿Estarás bien?-

-No creerás cuanto empiezo a odiar esa pregunta- dijo Hermione subiendo a la habitación de los chicos y entrando a la sala de menesteres, para después acostarse en su cama, la cama que compartió con Harry. Pero pocas veces lograba dormirse de inmediato, no cuando sacaba el desiluminador, loa ferraba entre sus manos y esperando tener alguna señal de que seguía vivo.

De esa forma comenzaron a correr los días. Las clases se volvieron aburridas para Hermione, cualquier cosa que dieran en clases la leyó o aprendió en la biblioteca infinita, y si no simplemente daba un repaso y se conformaba. Pasaba las clases tan monótonamente que el colegio empezaba a ser solo un protocolo, técnicamente ya ni tenía que asistir a Runas, pero continuaba asistiendo por rutina. Muchos maestros la felicitaron por volverse un hablante Rúnico, incluso la profesora Bathsheda que parecía sorprendida y parecía no creer que pasara el EXTASIS.

Los días mejoraron su ánimo, o eso intentaba simular, platicaban con sus amigos e incluso se divertía con ellos, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Y por petición de cada uno de los Pendragon los entrenamientos se volvieron diarios, continuaba enseñándoles a combatir al basilisco, aunque poco a poco ganaban fuerza y a principios de octubre lograron llegar todos al final y detener los movimientos del cadáver de serpientes.

Pronto las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, o tan normales como podrían llegar a ser.

Con Theo evadiéndola a cada minuto del día y en las prácticas de Pendragon sin hablar y solo entrenándose tan o más duro que los demás. Incluso Ron instigaba a Sofí para que lo curara a cada rato, la chica parecía no perdonarlo y cuando lo curaba lo hacía sin mirarle o hablarle. Cualquiera diría que lo odiaba, más comprendía que todos sus pacientes eran iguales y merecían ser atendidos. Por otro lado Theo parecía de verdad avergonzado y poco a poco lograba re integrarse con cada uno de los Pendragon (por lo menos lo saludaban). Menos con Hermione. Si necesitaba hablarle o decirle algo, era tan directo que incluso a veces parecía ser grosero y luego se retiraba sin verle los ojos.

Muchos no entendía, pero varias veces, Hermione estaba tan furiosa como la primera vez que plantaba una cachetada cuando se acercaba o retiraba. Una ventaja era que lograba desahogarse de su creciente desesperación, miedo y depresión.

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar la primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade. Hermione ni siquiera había pensado realmente en las excursiones, supuso que esas excursiones no continuaran realizándose, dado que las medidas de seguridad se habían endurecido mucho. Más pensaba en algunas cosas que necesitaba hacer, y con su mente más clara, y más neutra sabía que su siguiente movimiento no lo realizaría ella y ellos eran los indicados para ayudarla.

El día de la excursión despertó incluso antes del que sol saliera, en ese día durmió en la habitación de las chicas, sobre todo porque McGonagall le regaño al desaparecer por el cuarto de los chicos y no aparecer hasta el siguiente día. Ni siquiera pidió una explicación, supo que comprendía que no era nada malo. Saco un libro de la biblioteca infinita, era uno grueso y con la pasta tan vieja y deteriorada que soltaba virutas en cuanto lo tocaba. El titulo casi borrado decía "Espíritu ígneo, controla la llama espiritual". Leyó hasta que el día clareo, o mejor dicho hasta que la tormenta se mostró por las ventanas, aún tenía mucho que aprender y más aún cuando ya no podía contar con que… Harry regresara.

En algún punto antes de que sus compañeras se despertaran y que la tormenta dejara caer una llovizna, termino el libro. Buscando otra fuente de lectura se encontró con el libro de Elaboración de opciones avanzadas. Pudo ser el aburrimiento o la curiosidad, más lo abrió y se percató que no era un libro de texto común y corriente. A medida que lo examinaba descubrió la abundante información que contenía: no sólo los consejos y las fórmulas fáciles y rápidas sobre pociones (Aunque diferentes a las de Harry), sino también imaginativos embrujos y maleficios anotados en los márgenes que, a juzgar por las tachaduras y correcciones, Snape había inventado él mismo.

Hechizos muy extraños y nada útiles; por ejemplo, un maleficio que hacía crecer las uñas de los pies con alarmante rapidez, un embrujo que pegaba la lengua al paladar; y quizá el más útil de todos, el hechizo muffliato, que producía un zumbido inidentificable en los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de quien lo lanzaba, de modo que podías sostener conversaciones sin que te oyeran. Cualquier otro, (Incluido Harry y Ron) encontraría divertidos esos encantamientos. Para Hermione, solo eran los intentos de un alumno para hacer maldades, o poder hablar en clase sin ser escuchado. No imaginaba al profesor Snape de adolecente, pero algo era seguro, tenía mucho coraje contra algún alumno. La imagen de Harry apareció en su mente, si, definitivamente esa clase de odio.

Examinaba las instrucciones de un hechizo que al parecer le había causado problemas al profesor. Había muchas tachaduras y cambios, pero al final, apretujado en una esquina de la página, ponía: " _Levicorpus: No verbal_ ". Comprendía bastante bien el latín (Algunas palabras rúnicas se basaban en los sonidos al pronunciarlo), de tal forma que aquel hechizo parecía ser echo para levitar cuerpos completos. Y el contra hechizo estaba a un lado, lo que le daba a entender que el hechizo no era en si para molestar a aquellos que no conocían el contra maleficio y que se aterrarían al recibirlo.

En cuando sus compañeras de cuarto comenzaron a despertarse, se vistió, abrigándose con la chamarra que le regalo Harry (y Dobby, no podía olvidarlo), bufanda, guantes y botas, salió dando los buenos días y desapareciendo por las escalera. Estaba tan acelerada por ir a Hogsmeade y encontrarlos que no se fijó en quienes estaba en la sala común o si estaban creando problemas, solo fue directo al desayuno. Cuanto se sentó a desayunar pocos alumnos estaban en el comedor.

-…No te veía tan emocionada… desde hace… mucho- dijo Ron llegando casi inconsciente, y guidado por Daphne la cual no se veía mejor que su novio -¿Qué te tiene tan de buenas?-

-Seguro que la excursión no- a completo Daphne y luego soltó un largo bostezo.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no durmieron?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

-Nos despertamos temprano, McGonagall nos pidió que nos encargáramos del entrenamiento Pendragon, dijo que tu estarías ocupada- soltó Ron atrayendo un tazón de cereales- Y como no sabemos ni que hacer… pues compartimos ideas… y creo que lograremos darles el mismo azote que tu-

-¿Qué harán la profesora y tú?-pregunto Daphne tomando una cuchara y metiéndola en el tazón de Ron, el cual estaba intentando comer sin que nada se le derramara.- No.… nos dijiste nada antes, eso fue malo… hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para planearlo-

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada- Yo no tengo ningún plan con la profesora-

-¿Entonces por qué nos levantamos temprano?-pregunto Ron molesto y con la cuchara en la boca- ¡No es justo!-

-Puede que te diga en el trascurso del día- dijo Daphne revolviendo el tazón sin animo ni para comer.

Unos pasos delataron la presencia de uno de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué les paso?!-pregunto Sofí llegando a la mesa y mirando a la pareja.

-No preguntes- dijeron ambos dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Qué no están emocionados por ir a Hogsmeade?-pregunto Sofí sonriente. No le sorprendía verla vestida bien abrigada, aunque se arregló el cabello e intento lucir más linda, claro que eso era por Colín- Es la primera vez que saldré con todos al pueblo-

-Y con estos dos muertos- dijo la voz de Luna sentándose a lado de Sofí y Neville del otro.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Quieren dejar de preguntar?-gruño Ron bastante molesto.- Lo sabrán el Lunes-

Hermione explico lo que le dijeron Ron y Daphne mientras ellos escuchaban con la cabeza recargada en el otro, aunque por curiosidad, Sofí, los pincho con el tenedor y descubrió que ambos estaban dormidos. Luego de que terminaran, despertaran a ambos y Sofí les entregara una poción revitalizante se propusieron desayunar para ir a Hogsmeade. Pero el día no podía empezar sin el profeta. La lechuza empapada que entro por la ventana salpico la mensa, le estiro el periódico y luego de que lo pagara se marchó. Estaba tan empapado que escurría agua, lo seco y extendió para ver el titular.

-¿COMO QUE HAN SECUESTRADO UN DRAGON DE LA RESERVA EN RUMANIA?-grito Ron despertando del todo- ¿Dice algo de Charlie?-

-¡No grites!- riño Hermione antes de empezar a leer.

El titulo decía: "Secuestro de Dragones: Reserva de Rumania en llamas.

Con los Mortifagos por todo Londres, y el regreso de _El que no debe ser nombrado,_ salir a las calles se ha hecho una verdadera odisea y salir de noche un pesadilla. Pero es más sorprendente lo que pueden llegar ser capases de realizar los seguidores a las artes oscuras. Ayer por la tarde, en la reserva para dragones en Rumania se desato un infierno. Los cuidadores, estudiosos e investigadores de estas criaturas no esperaban que de un momento a otro fueran atacados, menos que un centenar de Mortifagos llegara a sus puertas, con las fuerzas que tenían apenas y lograron repeler su ataque, mas cada uno tenía la responsabilidad y el deber de proteger a las criaturas que viven en el lugar.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo, y lo cumpliéremos aun si tenemos que pelear- comento Frigus, uno de los cuidadores que se dirigía a San mundo herido pero consiente.

La historia, según la relata el investigador Maxwell, el día corría como cualquier otro y las barreras anti muggles y de protección parecían no sufrir ningún desperfecto. Hasta que se rompió de la nada. Atacaron los Mortifagos tan rápidos que apenas se percataron de lo ocurrido, se cría que buscaban desatar el caos **(Nota: Ya se, me encanta meterme en la historia)** , su intención era una muy diferente a lo que se esperaba. El bosque en el cual residen más de 20 especies diferentes de criaturas fue incendiado y la fauna del lugar sufrió una pérdida grande. Muchos de los presentes aseguran que los mortifagos que realizaron tal atrocidad escaparon inmediatamente después de hacerlo.

Cuidadores e investigadores comenzaron con las labores de protección a las criaturas e intentaron apagar el fuego. Era una nada más y menos que una distracción, nos cuenta el cuidador Weasley."

-He ahí esta…-

-Silencio- regaño Daphne pellizcando la oreja de su novio.

-Eso duele, no espera, de verdad duele- chillo Ron antes de que le tapara la boca.

"-El bosque se incendiaba, muchos corrían de un lado a otro buscando salvar lo más posible- nos contó Charlie Weasley completamente lleno de hollín y con una herida en el hombro.- Pero en ningún lado estaban los Mortifagos, y gracias a las miniaturas vivientes de las dragonas que viven en el bosque, me entere que estaban peleando contra el macho alfa de la manada de dragones. Un colacuerno Húngaro de diez metros de alto. Supe que tenía que ir de inmediato y al llegar el centenar de Mortifagos lo tenían encadenado, con sus sentidos hechizados y llevándoselo por medio de un trasladar. Pelee lo mejor que pude… pero si no fuera por Kagura, la pareja del colacuerno, hubiera muerto. Es un milagro que este aquí y no sufriéramos más perdidas que parte del bosque y del dragón alfa-

Las palabras del cuidador son contundentes, siendo que ha descrito un escenario de secuestro de un dragón alfa, algo que no ha pasado antes. ¿Qué planes malvados y atroces está pensando _El que no debe ser nombrado_?"

-Genial, ahora tiene un dragón- bufo Sofí molesta, cruzada de brazos.

-Ese maldito, destruyendo la fauna de Rumania- gruño Neville.

-Y las criaturas, que desgraciado, le ha quitado su habitad a muchas especies- dijo Luna preocupada.

-El lado bueno es que no hubo muertos- dijo Daphne analizando la nota.

-Y mi hermano está vivo- concordó Ron aliviado, aunque su oreja se notaba más roja- ¿Por qué fue solo a enfrentar a tantos?-

-Esto no puede ponerse peor- susurro Hermione atrayendo la atención de los cinco, le miraban con preguntas en sus ojos-¿Para qué quiere un dragón? No lo controlaría… a menos que tenga una forma o… pero si fuera ese el caso probaría con uno, uno no tan violento e inestable. Y ¿Por qué el alfa?-

-Tal vez solo quería demostrar su poder- sugirió Sofí tocándole el hombro para después sonreírle un poco.

-Pues lo ha hecho y además ha obtenido un premio, si un dragón alfa viene contra nosotros, tendremos que hacer más que paralizar el cadáver de un basilisco-gruño una voz.

Voltearon a ver a Theo el cual estaba con ropa ligera, como si fuera a salir y mostraba algunas vendas en los brazos y además una coartada en la ceja. El gruñido de Hermione resonó, mas ya estaban acostumbrados a que no soportara verlo o escuchar del chico.

-No es un arma- dijo Ron interponiéndose a un lado de Theo, listo para interceder si intentaba matarlo- Un dragón alfa es incontrolable, si lo suelta en guerra, no distinguiría entre mortifagos y nosotros. No, ese dragón es para otro medio, ya no hace nada sin un beneficio, es algo que requiere para lograr su plan-

-¡Eso suena mal!- dijo Sofí enojada, mirando a Theo como si fuera el que rapto al dragón. Y el chico pretendía no lucir intimidado, por la pequeña niña a su lado, y fallando en el intento.

-No puedes estar más equivocado- dijo Hermione aun pensando, más pareció que nadie entendía sus palabras- Kagura, la dragona que salvo a Charlie, esta de nuestro lado. A Voldemort no le servirá de nada un dragón-

-Al igual que Circe, Mai y Rea… y solo son las que conoce Harry- dijo Ron con una leve risa- Si conociera al resto del nido… seguro que logra obtener el apoyo de más dragones-

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Theo muy bajo.

-¡Lealtad!- respondió Hermione de forma grosera- Eso que te falta. Logra conseguir que le entiendan a través de lealtad que profesa a las criaturas mágicas. Ahora si no tienes ninguna tontería más que decir, tengo a dos chicos que ver-

Unos, por no decir todos los presentes, saltaron hacia atrás y le miraron con los ojos abiertos- ¿Chicos?-preguntaron.

Rodo los ojos, bufo con molestia y observo como se veían expectantes.

-Ni lo piensen, rechace a este idiota- señalo a Theo el cual se encogió-¡No soy de esa clase de chica!-

-Dijiste chicos, hombres y…-

-¡No me vengas con eso Billius!- dijo Hermione con el rostro enfadado, haciendo que retrocediera con las manos en alto -¡Sabes que no le sería infiel y si se te ocurre si quiera pensarlo…- sin que la detuvieran las chicas planto un coscorrón en la cabeza de Ron y Neville lo cuales chillaron de dolor. En cuanto a Theo aprovecho a darle otra cachetada que resonó en el gran comedor.-…eso les toca-

Mientras dos se sobaban la coronilla, Theo movía la mandíbula y se sobaba la enorme marca roja en su cara. Pero los tres se quejaban.

-Y ¿Por qué a mí?-pregunto Neville colocándose detrás de Luna y se sostenía la coronilla.-Yo ni he dicho nada-

-Pero lo pensaste- declaro Hermione muy segura.

-¿Lo ves? Asusta mucho- murmuro Neville con Luna abrazándole. Más no se percató que delato su pensamiento y dio razón a Hermione.

-¿Asusta? Dirás que es una tirana, aterradora y violenta- dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Daphne aguantaba las ganas de reír.- NO, NO, ¡NO ME PEGUES OTRA VEZ!- Lo hizo a buen tiempo ya que avanzaba para dejarlo igual que Theo.

-Vamos ir a Hogsmeade ¿Si o No?- Pregunto Sofí parándose enfrente.

-Te salvo la hermana de tu mejor amigo- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Sofí, dándole una última mirada a Ron que lucía aliviado, Neville aún le observaba asustado y las chicas parecían divertidas - ¿Vienen o se quedan?-

-Ya vamos- dijo Ron sonriendo- Además quiero conocer a esos chicos que veras-

-Eres tan inmaduro- comento Hermione sobando la sien.

-Y tú una insufrible-

-Descerebrado-

-Violenta-

-Tonto fanático de los Puddlemere United-

-¡AAAHHH!- Aspiro aire con la boca abierta y la mano se la llevó al pecho-¡Retira eso! Eso sí fue bajo Hermione-

-Pero si eres fanático del Quidditch- dijo Luna desconcertada- Hasta eres guardián de Gryffindor-

-Pero no de los apestosos del Puddlemere United- dijo Ron sin ver la cara de sorpresa que se implanto en su novia- Mi equipo es mejor ¡VIVA LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS!-

-Cariño…- llamo Daphne con tono dulce, tan dulce que supieron que su amigo estaba en un problema serio.

-¿Qué hice?-pregunto Ron mirándola.

-Yo soy fan del Puddlemere United- termino Daphne cruzándose de brazos y mirándole feo.

-¿Pero por qué? Son muy malos y…-

Antes de que una relación romántica terminara por Quidditch, Hermione toma la mano de Daphne y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida y llamando la atención de sus amigos. Se notó el alivio de Ron cuando, dejaron el tema a un lado. Agradeció a Merlín que Theo no los siguiera y solo se despidiera desde lejos, se le notaba adolorido por como caminaba, mas eso no compraba la simpatía de Hermione.

Cuando se proponía cruzar las puertas dobles, Ginny llego. -¡Hola chicos! Me han pedido que les entregue esto.-

Era un rollo de pergamino con el nombre de Hermione, Ron, Daphne, Neville y Theo escrito con una letra que reconoció enseguida. Tanto le cansaba recibir esas cartas que incluso ni la abrió.

-Gracias, Ginny. ¿Es de Slughorn?- pregunto Ron tomando la suya y olvidándose de la pelea o mejor aun desviando el tema porque Daphne aún mantenía su rostro molesto. -¿El Lunes por la noche reunión de miembros?-Anunció tras leerlo, de pronto feliz y contento- Si va a haber comida está bien-

-¿Pero Luna y Sofí?-pregunto Neville.

-No estamos invitadas- contesto Luna interesada más en la lluvia que caía afuera del castillo.-Supongo que aún no llamamos mucho su atención-

-¿Ni por qué Sofí es una Potter?-pregunto Ron pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sofí, la cual le codeo con fuerza.

-No soy importante-

-De todas formas no podemos ir, entrenamiento ¿Recuerdan?- dijo Hermione bufando- ¿Vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Ginny?-

-Iré con Deán. Quizá nos veamos allí -replicó ella, y les dijo adiós con la mano.

-¿CON DEAN?-grito Ron dejando de ver la carta.-Ese es un idi…-

-¡Calla!- dijo Daphne pellizcándole las mejillas, seguramente por ofender a su equipo de Quidditch.

-He Sofí. ¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunto Colín con una sonrisa enorme, llegando listo para salir y se le notaba el ánimo en el cuerpo. Sobre todo al llevar su cámara colgada al cuello y tomarles una foto sin su permiso, aunque eso ya era normal.

-Claro-contesto con un enorme sonrojo. Seguramente por ser la primera salida que tendría con su novio.

Minutos después ya estaban saliendo. Filch estaba plantado junto a las puertas de roble, como de costumbre, comprobando los nombres de los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. El proceso llevó más tiempo del habitual porque el conserje registraba tres veces a todo el mundo con un sensor de ocultamiento.

-¿Qué más le da que saquemos del colegio cosas tenebrosas? -le preguntó Ron mirando con aprensión el largo y delgado aparato- ¿No cree que debería importarle lo que podamos entrar?-

Su insolencia le valió unos cuantos pinchazos más con el sensor, y el pobre todavía hacía muecas de dolor cuando bajaron los escalones de piedra (recibió bastantes golpes y aun no era ni medio día) y salieron al jardín, azotado por el viento y agua. Por una vez Ron una idea fue útil, días anteriores, después de la salida con Hagrid y de que se mojaran, le dijo que enseñara un hechizo para no empaparse en la lluvia. Existían varios métodos, pero aquel hechizo que utilizo la profesora Mavra le pareció el mejor. No era difícil, aunque si viejo, cada pareja llevaba un paraguas invisible y que salía de la punta de la varita.

Menos Hermione que estaba completamente sola.

Intentaba agregarla a ellos, platicaban y no la dejaban a un lado. Aunque Hermione no se engañaba, cada pareja parecía ansiosa de ir y, al parecer, estar solos. El paseo hasta Hogsmeade no sería por placer, no salía del castigo por gusto más bien por necesidad. Si fuera por Hermione, estaría sola en el cuarto que compartía con Harry y leyendo o durmiendo, esperando, por muy recóndita e imposible posibilidad, de soñar con él.

Cada uno hacia planes para la tarde, y aunque Sofí intento meterla en su cita con Colín (el cual no lucia molesto, en cambio la animaba a pasar la tarde juntos), no lo acepto al ver que de cualquier forma haría mal tercio. Y los demás viendo su negativa desistieron de hacerle propuestas. Sobre todo Ron que no paraba de mirarla con preocupación y le susurraba cosas a Daphne la cual asentía. La única forma de que ninguno se sintiera mal, la dejaran en paz y que no los tuviera pegados todo el tiempo, fue prometerles ir juntos a Honeydukes. Claro que Neville propuso pasar todo el tiempo juntos (pensando que se sentiría mejor), y Luna dijo que la dejaran en paz y que la dejaran decidir qué hacer. Eso era lo mejor que le paso en ese rato. Y cuando por fin llegaron a la calle principal, fueron directo hacia Honeydukes, que afortunadamente estaba abierta, y los otros lo siguieron tambaleándose hasta la abarrotada tienda.

-¡Menos mal! -dijo Ron, tiritando, al verse acogido por un caldeado ambiente que olía a tofe -Quedémonos toda la tarde aquí.-

-Te terminarías la tienda- dijo Daphne con una leve risa.

-Eso no es cierto… tal vez un poco- continúo Ron haciendo una cara espantada-¡Oh, no, escóndeme…-

-¡Ron, amigo mío! -bramó una voz a sus espaldas.-¡Hermione, mi alumna favorita!-

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron al profesor Slughorn, que llevaba un grotesco sombrero de piel y un abrigo con cuello de piel a juego. Sostenía en la mano una gran bolsa de piña confitada. Saludaron con la mano y antes de que Slughorn les hablara se desperdigaron por la tienda, dejando a Ron y Hermione sin oportunidad de hacerse los desentendidos y huir.

-¡Ya se han perdido tres de mis cenas!- rezongó Slughorn, y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el pecho a Ron- ¡Pero no se van a librar, amigos míos, porque me he propuesto tenerlos en mi club! Y a todos ustedes también.- aunque ninguno de sus amigos le hicieron caso y fingieron estar ocupados escogiendo dulces- Pero ninguno aparece en nuestras reuniones. ¿Vendrán esta noche?-

-Bueno…-Comenzó Hermione, obligada a decirle la verdad -Nosotros estamos…-

-¿Por qué no vienen nunca?-inquirió Slughorn, seguramente pensando que encerrarlos y obligarlos era una buena opción.

-Es que he tenido entrenamientos de quidditch y con Pendragon -se excusó Ron, sin mirarlo y escogiendo ya los dulces que se llevaría.

Una evito mirar a Daphne que era la encargada de enviarle un mensaje a Alice (que programaba los entrenamientos) para cambiar los entrenamientos de Ron, cada vez que recibía una invitación de Slughorn adornada con una cinta violeta. Gracias a esa estrategia, Ron no se veía obligado a ir al club de eminencias y asistía a las cenas del gran comedor. Para ella era más fácil, solo decía que seguía entrenando sus Runas y se lo quitaba de encima.

-¡Espero que ganes tu primer partido después de tanto esfuerzo! Pero un poco de esparcimiento no le viene mal a nadie. No me dirás que hoy vas a entrenar con este tiempo…-

-No lo sé- dijo Ron distraído con los diablillos de pimienta, sosteniéndolos con una mano y la mirada perdida- Si tan solo estuviera aquí-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Slughorn mirándole.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron regresando a la realidad.

-Ya hemos dicho que no podemos- señalo Hermione entrando en la conversación, era bastante malo ver la mirada de melancolía de Ron para que el profesor lo instigara más. Era su amigo (uno molesto), y no permitiría que un profesor con la cabeza llena de aire le instigara.

-¡Nada, no hay manera! -se lamentó Slughorn con gesto teatral -¡Está bien, pero no crean que podrán eludirme eternamente!-

El profesor les dedicó un afectado ademán de despedida y salió de la tienda andando como un pato. No pudo evitar fijarse que Ron continuaba viendo los diablillos de pimienta, no era necesario preguntarle en quien pensaba y a quien se refirió. Ella pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Los compraras? Sabes bien que no estarán buenos cuando regrese- dijo Hermione a su lado, escogiendo un par de chocolatinas.

-Nos los pedía cuando no le dejaban venir con nosotros- recordó Ron con una leve mueca, era entre nostalgia y tristeza -Solo para que nos divirtiéramos mientras él estaba encerrado. Otra vez hacemos lo mismo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

-Nosotros juntos y en grupo, divirtiéndonos… mientras que el…-

-Si- concordó Hermione antes de que terminara y le hiriera más con sus palabras- Mas no podemos cambiar las cosas, no en este punto. Solo nos queda continuar-

Su amigo metió la mano en el depósito de Diablillos de pimienta, alzo los dulces y un puñado quedo en su mano cerrada.

-Creí… que como lo sentías vivo, era real. Sin embargo en ese momento… ya sabes, cuando se cortó tu conexión, entendí que si Harry… -dejo un largo espacio, tan largo que pareció petrificado-…muere… no podré volver a ver a mi hermano. Y…- no logro continuar solo cerro la boca y apretó los labios.

-No logras concebir un mundo sin el presente- a completo Hermione entendiéndolo bien. En parte, por eso se peleaba tanto con ella, por eso la molestaba más y parecía cuidarla como nunca antes. Todo por alguna clase de redención hacia Harry.- Pero no será necesario que lo imagines o lo vivas-

-¿Ahora tú de que hablas?-pregunto Ron girando la mirada con rapidez- ¿Acaso tú y el volvieron a…-

-No- dijo Hermione en un suspiro, esperaba que sí, lo deseaba mas no había ocurrido otro sueño- Pero si no regresa, sabe que me enfureceré más que en toda mi vida y nada le librara de mi enfado-

Ron sonrió y luego le abrazo, cosa rara.-Bien, entonces si me los llevare. Estaré preparado para cuando regrese- dijo antes de irse junto a Daphne, que ya llevaba una buena porción de Snack's con sabor a Hidromiel.

Tardaron en escoger lo que se llevarían, además de que a la hora de pagar les convenció de que todo fuera por su cuenta. Se negaron aunque no cuando les miro con reto en la mirada. Se sentía bien darles algo, sobre todo cuando aquellos galeones con los que pago venían del mismo Harry. Aun se sentía como si estuviera queriendo compartir con sus amigos, encargarse de todo y al mismo tiempo divirtiéndose a su lado.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Neville y Luna fueron al correo para enviar cartas a sus respectivas familias, Colín y Sofí a una casa de té que estaba un poco retirado, en cuanto a Ron y Daphne ambos se dirigían a las tres escobas.

-¿También vas a Las Tres Escobas?- pregunto Ron con una mirada dura-Entonces esos chicos te esperan allí-

-No empieces. Ya verás quienes son- gruño Hermione en cuanto salieron y colocaron sus paraguas invisibles.

El frío viento les lastimaba la cara después del dulce calor de Honeydukes. No había mucha gente en la calle. Nadie se entretenía para charlar y todos iban derecho a sus destinos. Menos los Aurores, que en ese momento estaban postrados en los lados de la calle, algunos vigilando a un lado y otro a contrario. Hermione tenía la sospecha que algunos más vigilaban los alrededores y el cielo, con tantos ataques y luego de lo que paso en Rumania ninguno se daba el lujo de relajarse.

Los tres amigos entraron en Las Tres Escobas, el ambiente estaba algo frio. Poca clientela y un lugar amplio, mala combinación en esas condiciones climáticas. Cuando Ron vio a los dos sujetos de la barra explotó.- ¿Con que usted la citaron?-pregunto abriendo la boca.

-Hermanito, no debes de gritar escuchamos perfectamente-

\- Y ¿Quiénes son más guapos que nosotros?-

En la barra casi desolada, se encontraban dos pelirrojos, con chaquetas de piel de dragón (a juego con unos pantalones), sombreros y sonrisas malvadas, delatando que bien podrían tener bromas muy pesadas bajo esas chaquetas. Fred y George saludaron levantando las pequeños vasos en las que bebían, parecía no ser cerveza de mantequilla y tampoco hidromiel, el líquido rojo solo lo reconoció por la botella a su lado. En la etiqueta tenia escrito: "Whisky de fuego".

-Además, nosotros no la citamos aquí.- Continuo George bebiendo su copa por completo- Si no me equivoco Ron, Hermione fue la que nos mandó a Hedwig-

-Y por cierto- dijo Fred sacando algo de su bolsillo y arrojándoselo a Hermione, la cual lo atrapo por un poco-Feliz cumpleaños, ya eres mayor de tal forma que ¿Gustas un trago?-

-No gracias- dijo Hermione viendo el paquete, venia envuelto con papel de la tienda "Weasley & Weasley", con el logo a cada pocos centímetros y de tono morado. Les miro un momento, esperando que no fuera una de sus tretas.-Si es una broma, estarán…-

-Nos ofendes Hermione- dijo Fred con una leve risa- Hacerle una broma a nuestra líder es malo. Además hacer que un hablante rúnico se enoje con nosotros no es bueno para el negocio…-

-Es genial ver que aprecian su amistad- dijo Daphne sentándose a su lado- Tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla por favor-pidió a Rosmerta que atendía a otro cliente, pero asintió a su orden.

-La apreciamos mucho- dijo George guiñándole un ojo a Hermione de forma coqueta y exagerada, los conocía tanto que ese gesto no lo podía tomar en serio, alzo una ceja y regreso a su regalo-Esperemos te sea interesante-

Se sentó a lado de Fred, abrió la caja y se asombró de ver una especie una llave muy pequeña, estaba por preguntar que era cuando le interrumpieron.

-Nuevo producto- dijeron ambos a voz alta, intentando llamar la atención de posibles compradores- La llamamos: la pequeña imperturbable-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron mirando a sus hermanos.

-Cierra cualquier lugar-dijo Fred con una sonrisa ancha.

-Y por cierra, ¿Se refieren a?- cuestiono Daphne tomando su cerveza de la manos de la tendera y bebió un trago. Rosmerta dejo la de Hermione en frente de sus manos, y en cuanto se la dio a Ron la suya se retiró a la trastienda.

-No se necesitan hechizar nada, ni mover varita para que una habitación quede silenciada, protegida y con hechizos anti espía o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra los proteja.- dijo George al momento de que servía otras dos copas para ellos- Solo un giro de la llave en la puerta o cualquier hendidura de los muros y están tan protegidos.-

-Hasta que la abran normalmente- dijo Fred dando un leve trago.

-Es genial- dijo Hermione levantándola y viéndola en lo alto- ¿Efectos secundario o consecuencias?-

-Nada se te escapa- rio Fred y miro a George el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo cansancio extremo y puede que un leve calentamiento del metal con forme pase el tiempo. Si se pone al rojo vivo es que has pasado mucho tiempo a solas- termino George, luego una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios mientras miraba su copa- Claro que no solo sirve de protección, lo he comprobado junto con Angelina-

-¿Tu y Angelina? Ho… hermano me dijiste que serias el comprobador y te asegurarías que funcionaba, pero no pensé que sería de esa forma. Con razón te mantuviste "tan" ocupado- Dijo Fred asombrado, aunque se notaba que luego haría burla a su hermano. Mas su semblante cambio de repente -¡Dime que no fue en la tienda!-

-No- continuo George tomando el trago.- No me dejo en la tienda-

-Mucha información para mi gusto- dijo Hermione abriendo su botella, tomando un trago largo al tiempo que miraba como parecían que los gemelos se esforzaron más por la calidad de los hechizos que el aspecto de la llave, ya que era una simple llave de plata con colimación, casi sin ningún adorno. Solo su apellido grabado- Y no puedo creerlo de Angelina-

-Ni nosotros de ti- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- Tu y Harry; solos en una habitación; por meses y meses…-

-¡Solo dormíamos!- gruño Hermione a pesar de que estaba acalorada y comenzaba sentirse con ganas de golpearlos.- ¡No hacíamos nada malo!-

-Yo tampoco hice nada malo- dijo George con una sonrisa aún más traviesa- Es más, hice algo genial…

-Si continúan conocerán un lado mío bastante malo- dijo Hermione soltando un bufido, ella que tenía que enterarse de los amoríos de esos dos.

-Además no querrás que Angelina se entere de que lo andas… presumiendo- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa serpentil y una mirada que delataba que podría ir con la chica y contarle

\- Pero será de utilidad… cuando Harry regrese y estén solitos…-rio Ron alzándole ambas cejas.

-Quieren enfadarme ¿Verdad?-

-No, ni locos- dijeron los cuatro evitando su mirada.

Continuo bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla a pequeños sorbos, sumida en lo que sin duda consideraba un silencio para pensar. Mientras Hermione tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa y la mirada de los gemelos iba de sus copas a ella una y otra vez.

-Por cierto ¿Charlie está en casa?-pregunto Ron al recordar lo que le paso a su hermano.

-No, aun esta en Rumania, pero Percy y Bill fueron a ayudarle- dijo George algo serio- Mamá enloqueció, mando a los dos a que lo trajeran a casa, pero parece que la reserva tiene bastante trabajo y se quedaron para ayudar. No queremos ir a casa hasta que esos dos reciban el regaño de mamá-

-¿Pero si Charlie está bien y a salvo? Además de que la reserva seguro requiere mucho trabajo luego de lo que han hecho los mortifagos.- dijo Daphne alzando su botella medio vacía.

-Incluso intento que nosotros fuéramos a traerlo, con la tienda y el trabajo que tenemos logramos quitárnosla de encima- dijo Fred con una leve risa- Lo más seguro es que este molesta-

-Pues no los veo trabajando- dijo Ron con un leve toque de incredulidad.

-Esa no es nuestra culpa o si ¿Hermione?-dijo Fred mirándola nuevamente, esta vez con una mirada más penetrante.

-¿Y bien que necesitas de nosotros?-pregunto George girando su silla para encararla.- Estamos listos para servir a Pendragon. Ambos alzaron su mano, en la cual relucía el anillo con el dragón que formaba parte del escudo del colegio.

Hermione rebusco en su pantalón, saco un paquete de pergaminos que tenía un montón de cosas escritas por ambos lados. Reviso que no faltara nada y que fueran entendibles, aunque su letra era estilizada y estaban tan pulcros y bien escritos que cualquiera lo entenderia. Lo dejo en la barra, donde los gemelos lo vieron con los ojos abiertos.

-Esto necesito, hecho para el siguiente mes. Cada poción, cada instrumento y los ingredientes, listo para la utilización en un ritual que tengo pensado hacer- declaro Hermione demostrando la seriedad de su petición.- Cada proceso y formulación está escrita adentro, solo síganlo al pie de la letra-

-¿Cuál ritual?-pregunto Daphne con curiosidad.

Fred y George vieron los pergaminos, sin siquiera preguntar, incluso Daphne y Ron se inclinaron para checar que era. Se sorprendieron por el listado que estaba en la primera página, numerando lo que requería. Luego silbaron los gemelos, sonrieron un poco y comenzaron a pasar las páginas. Nada más pasaron dos hojas antes de que el semblante les cambiara.

-Es un pedido difícil, tiene ingredientes que no son baratos o fáciles de conseguir, sin contar que es un pedido especial y solo nos das un mes- dijo Fred con un tono de desagrado, pasando con más rapidez las páginas y cada vez luciendo más confundido.- Es… no se ni por dónde empezar-

-Ni será barato, ni fácil y tampoco tendremos tiempo por si algo sale mal- concluyo George en el mismo tono de su hermano- No creo podamos hacerlo a tiempo-

-Difícil, muy difícil- concluyeron ambos.

Hermione tomo el último sorbo de su cerveza, dejo un par de galeones en la barra, arrebato los pergaminos de las manos de los gemelos y se levantó de golpe. Le veían como si no supieran ni quien era. Se preparó para salir, dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Fred girando su silla para verla irse.- Sin decirnos algo más, intentar que lo hagamos o siquiera rogar un poco-

-¿Quién crees que soy?-pregunto Hermione mirando sobre su hombro- Yo no ruego, además como no pueden hacerlo tengo que ir a la lechuceria. Espero que no la cierren temprano por el clima-

-¿Para qué a la lechuceria?-preguntaron ambos.

-Iré a enviar una carta a Gringotts, los duendes son capaces de cumplir este pedido- dijo Hermione girando un poco su cuerpo, agitando su mano y sonriéndoles- De todas formas gracias por venir, y lamento el pedirles algo que esta fuera de su capacidad-

Un sonido raro de Ron y como se tapó la boca les saco de sus cabales, más cuando Daphne estaba haciendo la misma acción. Mas se volvió a despedir, encamino a la puerta y al abrirla los gemelos gritaron- ¡Espera!-

-No hemos dicho que no somos capaces de completar tu pedido.- dijo Fred con una leve mueca de fastidio- Nosotros solo decimos que es imposible por el tiempo y recurs…-

-Lo entiendo chicos, de verdad, no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo- dijo Hermione una voz algo baja y luego lanzo un largo suspiro- No debí de… es que últimamente estoy tomando mala decisiones. Tonta de mí, como es posible que creí que pondrían su esfuerzo y lo lograrían a completar en mi límite de tiempo. No considere que ustedes ya tengan la tienda y obligaciones más importantes que Pendragon, solo suponía que podrían apoyarme como Harry les apoyo. No se preocupen muchachos, los duendes y elfos me ayudaran, espero que Harry entienda que de verdad lo intente…-miro con satisfacción interna, como Fred y George estaban boquiabiertos. Se dio la vuelta soltando una leve sonrisa-… Espero que lo que les enseñamos le sirva mucho en sus ventas. Los veré luego en la tienda.-

No dio ni tres pasos cuando el ruido estruendoso de las sillas al moverse sonó, le tomaron de los hombros y le dieron vuelta.

-¡No nos vengas con eso! ¡No somos de esa clase de personas que dejan a sus amigos, y tampoco nos menos precies!- dijo Fred arrebatándole los pergaminos

-Nosotros también somos Pendragon, ayudaremos en lo que podamos y te aseguro que completaremos ese pedido cuanto antes- dijo George con la mirada algo dura, sacando el pecho y la barbilla en alto.

-No hermano. Estará listo incluso antes de la fecha limite- declaro Fred dándole un golpecito a las hojas- Me juego la mitad de la tienda en ello-

-¡Perfecto!- salto Hermione regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos y abrazándolos- Nunca dude de ustedes-

Saco el monedero y de ella una bolso de dinero que preparo con anterioridad y se lo dio a Georgue que lo sostuvo por un momento, con las monedas tintineando y la mirada de ambos hermanos en ella.

-Son cerca de unos diez mil galeones, pueden disponer de ellos y si hace falta les enviare un poco más-

-No- dijeron ambos regresándole la bolsa. -Este pedido corre por cuenta de la casa-

-No chicos, de verdad, yo cubriré los gastos. Bastante hacen al aceptar mí egoísta petición- declaro Hermione al no proveer eso. Solía no pensar en los gemelos como personas que dejaran ir tantos galeones de esa forma.

-Mira, Hermione, esto es ya una cuestión personal- dijo Fred tomándole el monedero de su mano y abriéndolo, al tiempo que George le metía la bolsa de galeones adentro.

-Nuestro honor y tienda está en la mesa, y no jugamos para nada con esas dos cosas- declaro George al terminar de guardar el dinero- Así que señorita Granger, nos contactaremos con usted para entregarle su pedido.-

Los gemelos se alejaron, acomodaron sus sillas y volvieron a sentarse en la barra, mientras se servían nuevamente y murmuraban cosas como "malas decisiones", "Obligaciones, ja", "¿no poder?, cree que no podemos ¿está bromeando?" y "no apoyarlo ahora, si como no".

-Gracias chicos. Ron, Daphne los veo en el castillo, tengo que hablar con McGonagall. Además sé que hago mal tercio- dijo Hermione acomodando el gorro que le cubría la cabeza, y sonrió a los cuatro. No espero más, sabía que por mucho que hubiera caído en su treta no tardarían en darse cuenta. -Adiós Fred, Georgue. Es siempre un gusto hacer negocio con ustedes-

Abrió la puerta y saco la varita por que seguía lloviendo afuera, por mucho que le gustara la lluvia no le encantaba congelarse hasta los huesos. Mas no esperaba que Ron y Daphne rompieran en carcajadas, esos dos podían delatar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Fred.

-Los ha embaucado y ni se han dado cuenta- rio Ron justo cuando cruzaba el marco.

-Los mejores bromistas y guerristas de Hogwarts han caído en la trampa Hermione Granger. Eso si es para no creerlo- Dijo Daphne apenas pudiendo hablar, lo bueno es que ya estaba afuera y la puerta casi cerrada.

Hermione se quedó un momento parada afuera, si Fred o George entendían en que treta cayeron, eso no les ayudaría, no cuando ambos acababan de apostatar la tienda en un tonto arrebato de ego. Comprendía que era un pedido difícil, incluso los duendes se lo hubieran pensado antes de aceptarlo, esa era la razón por que fue con Fred y George, ambos eran capaces de hacer locuras por diversión (o con el adecuado empujón, como el que les acababa de dar). La excursión había sido un éxito y el temporal empeoraba, la lluvia era ya muy gruesa.

Aún era temprano, cualquiera esperaría a que la volviera a ser una llovizna o bajara de intensidad, ella por otra parte entre más temprano regresara a su habitación, mejor. No esperaba que los problemas volvieran a presentarse tan temprano.

Lo primero que vio fue a Draco, caminando entre la lluvia y dirigiéndose a la parte recóndita de Hogsmeade, probablemente al cabeza de Puerco. Estaba tan harta de averiguar que le pasaba que lo paso de largo. Si tramaba algo malo que implicara la sala de menesteres, lo más seguro es que no lo lograría, no cuando la entrada estaba en la torre de Gryffindor bajo la cama de Harry y ella la vigilaba. A pesar de que podría tener otro motivo, decidió que seguirlo podría ser igual de peligroso en tales condiciones. Y el Auror postrado en esa calle seguro sabría qué hacer en caso de una emergencia.

Continúo a paso rápido, bajo la lluvia, hasta que llego a la salida del pueblo mágico. Y los problemas surgieron.

Un perro enorme y negro le esperaba acostado a horillas del camino y comienzo del puente, meneando la cola y completamente empapado. Lucia como una enorme y sucia cobija tirada y con colmillos que le sonreía, aunque claro podría ser también que fuera por verla después de mucho esperar bajo la lluvia. Se paró delante y le sonrió un poco. El perro se estiro, su cuerpo cambio y se deformo, hasta que llego a la altura de un hombre y sus facciones cambiaron a las de Sirius Black.

-Hola ahijada- dijo Sirius abrazándola, empapando su cara y la ropa que llevaba.- Me da gusto verte-

-A mí también- dijo Hermione separándose para verlo-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo bien en Camelot?-

-¿Tengo que tener un problema para ver a mi ahijada?- pregunto Sirius riéndose. Hermione le miro un momento, luego asintió, segura de lo que decía.-Tengo muy mala reputación - rio- Solo quería saber cómo estas-

-Físicamente bien, mentalmente también y sentimentalmente… estoy intentando no quedarme todos los días en cama llorando- dijo Hermione bufando- En promedio… bien… supongo-

-Juro que nunca creí que Harry te enseñara esos modos de contestar- dijo Sirius comenzando a caminar junto a ella, a pesar de mojarse con la lluvia no parecía molestarse, incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Después de tantos años en Azkaban cualquier experiencia era buena, supuso Hermione.

-Es un buen maestro- dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.- Pero creo que es más porque no estoy del todo bien-

Paso un momento en que Sirius avanzo más lento, y lucia extraño -Esperaba enterarme, de primera mano, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela y si llevas todo bien?-

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hermione bastante escéptica.

-No, la verdad no. Sé que la escuela para ti es como leer un libro, fácil y entretenido- le costó tanto decirlo que incluso se estremeció y no era por la lluvia- En cuanto a cómo llevas lo que pasa, ya has dicho que mal. Sobre todo… por Harry-

El sonido de la lluvia se intensifico, al punto que incluso los chapoteos de sus pisadas no se escuchaban. Creyó que fue difícil decir que perdió la conexión con Harry, pero a ver a su padrino tan nervioso y esperando una contestación se sintió diez veces peor. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? No lo entendía, mas mentirle era algo con lo que no se sentiría bien.

-Ya no lo siento- dijo Hermione muy bajo-Lo he perdido- se tocó justo encima de su corazón, sintiendo solo su latido.- No sé cómo esta-

Paso un minuto continuaron con la boca cerrada y mirando adelante.

-Y aun así sé no has dicho que ya no regresara- declaro Sirius mirándola.

-Si no lo hace, me conoceré enojada de verdad- dijo Hermione apretando ambos puños, sintiendo la madera de la varita clavada en su palma y lo helada que estaba la otra.

-Entonces confiemos en que Harry volverá-rio Sirius le coloco una mano en la cabeza y la movió un poco.- Es tan terco como su madre, igual de astuto e ingenioso. Lo malo que heredo la locura de su padre, su imprudencia y el que los problemas lo siguieran a donde fuera -

-Una molestia. De verdad, es tan molesto su forma de ser- declaro Hermione soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Y aun así lo amas ¿No?-

-Más de lo puedes pensar- contesto Hermione casi llegando al puente que conectaba el pueblo mágico con el castillo.- Pero no deja de ser un idiota-

No tardó en dar una carcajada sonora, Sirius parecía sorprendido y divertido por sus palabras, eso le relajo mucho, no creía que pudiera sentirse de nuevo en esa forma junto a Sirius.

-Eso me trae recuerdos.- dijo Sirius limpiándose la mojada cara- ¿Por qué las novias de los Potter siempre les dicen idiotas?-

-¿Ehh?-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poquito por la implicación de sus palabras.

Mas no tuvieron tiempo de platicar sobre eso, a la distancia algo sonó raro, como un gorgoteo y hojas moviéndose con fuerza. Ambos se quedaron expectantes, con Hermione lista para atacar y Sirius cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Más algo blanco salto de los árboles y casi estrellarse contra ambos. Aleteaba con fuerza y les graznaba con enojo, Hedwing ni siquiera se posaba sobre sus hombros, lucia tan agitada y nerviosa que para ambos resultaba extraña. Solo una vez la vio tan mal estado, eso fue cuando Umbridge le rompió el ala, mas ahora lucia de esa forma por un viaje duro y sin descanso.

-Ven, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - dijo Hermione estirando el brazo para que se posara y tranquilizara. Era extraño que Hedwing volara de esa forma, entendía que la lechuza era aguerrida y tan terca como su dueño, pero en ese momento se veía alterada.

En cuanto logro posarse y mostro su pierna, vio lo que deseaba. Un mensaje, uno que lucía peculiar, o más bien extraño para ser correspondencia mágica ya un que era un sobre Muggle. De un movimiento Hermione coloco un enorme hechizo protector sobre los tres. Sirius no tardo en tomar la carta y abrirla, vio el contenido y luego la mostro a Hermione, la tinta estaba corrida por el agua y el papel empapado, casi desmoronándose. Se la quitó y reparo la carta, la tinta volvió a forma letras aunque parecían algo corridas. La letra era horrible, aunque lograron leer.

"Para: Hermione Granger:

Hola Hermione: No sé cómo comenzar esta carta o si existe un protocolo mágico para la correspondencia, si la existe, perdón.

Quisiera saber si Harry ya ha regresado, para empezar, luego… no sé cómo mencionar esto. Creo que los seguidores de ese tal Voldemort o… creo que eran Mortivagos han rondado Privet Drive desde varios días atrás. He llegado a ver a un par de sujetos extraños y con capas, esas que ustedes llevan, además de sus varitas. No estoy seguro que sea una situación mala o si solo son alucinaciones mías, creo que puede que los nervios me ganaran al ver a un tipo que lucía como si le pasaran un rayador por la cara.

Solo he mandado esta carta, porque Harry me ha dicho que cualquier cosa rara, que pasara por este lugar, les enviara una carta a ustedes. Espero hacer bien lo que me indico y estas palabras no terminen en manos de otra persona.

Un placer saludarte Hermione, si es que Hedwig entendió mi indicación.

Atentamente: Dudley Dursley"

-Mortifagos en Little Wingin- murmuro Sirius serio.- Eso concuerda con los rumores-

-¿Rumores?-pregunto Hermione -¿Qué rumores?-

-Los espías entre los Mortifagos, nos han mandado notas, dicen que Voldemort busca a una familia. - murmuro Sirius con la mirada perturbada.- Una familia que sangre igual que al que mato-

-¡La sangre de Harry!-casi grita Hermione tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo.

-Ha matado a muchos, y tantas familias que podría no ser sangre de Harry…-

-¡Lo es!- dijo Hermione olvidándose de todo a su alrededor- Créeme, estoy segura. Tenemos que ir a proteger a los Dursley-

No creía que esas palabras salieran de su boca, no después de las cosas que sabía de ellos. No después de haber maltratado tanto a la persona que amaba, casi matarlo de inanición, encerrarlo, golpearlo y decirles cosas hirientes. Incluso antes de saber que era un mago. Y estaba segura de que eso haría, pero solo porque Harry contaba con que lo hiciera. Por algo le dijo a Dudley que acudiera a ella antes de a cualquier otra persona.

-Iré en cuanto te deje en el castillo- Dijo Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No- declaro Hermione bastante segura- Me la envió a mí, tengo que ir-

-Y supongo que puedes hacerlo sin mi ayuda ¿No?- ironizo Sirius, luego le miro- No iré si no sé qué estarás segura en el casti…-

-Se hacer una aparición- dijo Hermione aferrándole el brazo- Y creo que soy adulta. Puedo hacerlo sin que me regañe nadie. Como te preocupas tanto por mí, supongo que me acompañaras para asegurarte que no me equivoque.-

Vio la confusión en sus ojos. La barrera que protegía al castillo de la desaparición estaba entrando al puente, a ellos les faltaba unos metros.

-Hedwig, ve a la lechuceria te lo mereces- dijo Hermione acariciándole el plumaje húmedo, le pico unos dedos de forma cariñosa y aleteo alejándose entre la lluvia. Era fuerte esa lechuza.- Ahora, un directo y sin escalas a Little Wingin-

-Hermione, insisto, avisemos a Dumbledore o McGonagall por…- empezó Sirius, más se calló al ver su mirada dura.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse el lugar, nunca visito Privet Drive, o no hasta el número 12, por la protección de Dumbledore apenas y llego a los límites de Little Wingin. Suficiente cerca para empezar. Se concentró en como haría el viaje, succionados por un punto y luego expulsados por el otro lugar. Repaso todo en su mente dos veces, el proceso que se escribía en los libros y las sensaciones que sintió con anterioridad, si todo lo que conocía no era suficiente, tendría que soportar los problemas que creara. El presión fue tal que supo que lo realizo bien, al siguiente segundo la lluvia le dejo de golpear, hacia frio y los sonidos eran diferentes. Carros, voces y juegos metálicos moviéndose por el viento.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sirius soltándose y tocando su frente.

-Soy capaz de aprender algo y hacerlo, si se cómo se hace y cada aspecto puedo reproducirlo casi de inmediato- dicto Hermione, no eran sus palabras si no las de su maestros.

No pudo evitar alzar su maño y mirar la pulsera con los cuatro anillos. Desde la desconexión comenzaron actuar extraño, sus voces sonaban más leves y con cada día que pasaba los anillos comenzaban a lucir como si murieran. Las gemas perdían su color, y el material del que estaban hechos comenzó a tornarse negro. No decían nada y continuaban apoyándola y dirigiéndola sobre que leer o aprender, aunque Hermione suponía que la magia alrededor del castillo no les ayudaba mucho. Solo retrasaba lo inevitable

-Una habilidad envidiable la tuya- dijo Sirius frotándose la cabeza- Preferiría que me avises antes de hacer una desaparición. ¡Que dolor de cabeza!-

-No seas llorón-Dijo Hermione viendo el lugar bien, era tal cual lo describió Harry, los niños jugando en un gran parque, con árboles a los costados y un gran descampado detrás, y a la distancia una serie de casas iguales, era monótono y aburrido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo poseían, algo seguro es que el lugar estaba de verdad bajo vigilancia y lo sabía por dos razones. La primera es que nadie pareció fijarse en la desaparición o la apariencia estrafalaria de Sirius (revelando un hechizo para que nadie los viera aparecer), tampoco de que ambos escurrían agua en el pavimento dejando un gran circulo mojado. Y por último sentía presencias mágicas alrededor, en varios puntos alrededor de Privet Drive. Los pasos de Sirius sonó detrás, antes de que incluso lograra abrir la boca para soltar un sonido, Hermione le indico que no lo hiciera, no había alertado a nadie y eso era lo único por lo cual los Mortifagos no los atacaron.

El clima era muy diferente a lo que era en Hogwarts, el cielo se encontraba nublado y eso era propicio para que algunos chicos jugaran afuera.

-Dudley tenía razón- dijo Hermione sacando unos frascos del monedero -Están aquí, Mortifagos, y no creo que sea para conseguir seguidores tocando de puerta en puerta-

-Aún no se han percatado de nosotros- dijo Sirius mirando a cada lado del lugar- Regresemos y consigamos a un escuadrón…-

-No lo creo. Si somos demasiados nos detectarían de inmediato y atacarían sin compasión o peor irían por sus objetivos sin dudarlo- dijo Hermione revisando los frascos, tenían bastante tiempo, aun así podría que le sirvieran por un rato.- Una extracción de dos personas será más rápido y mejor. El tiempo es lo crucial al no saber cuándo atacaran, ya estamos aquí, llevémonos a los Dursley-

Sirius le miro con los ojos dudando. Lo comprendía bien, un año antes estaba peleado con Harry, creyendo que estaba siguiendo sus impulsos adolecentes (aunque en parte era cierto) y, tratándolo como un chiquillo. No salió nada bien de eso. Simplemente Harry se aisló, cada paso que dio fue por completo solo, sin preguntar, sin cuestionar y sin apoyo. Y en ese momento parecía debatirse entre hacer lo que decía Hermione o retirarse e ir a decirle a la Orden del Fenix lo que pasaba.

En lo que decidía si seguirla o no, Hermione aprovecho para ofrecerle uno de los frascos, y hacer unas runas sobre su piel, además de una veintena más que podrían ser de utilidad. Un solo hechizo con su varita y cualquier Mortifago seguro se percatarían de su presencia, pero hacer unas simples runas no requería magia, las activaría si llamarían la atención. Tenían que ser quirúrgicos, he intentar ser invisibles.

-Tú eres la jefa- dijo Sirius soltando un suspiro-¿Qué necesitas que haga?-

-Bébete eso-contesto Hermione bebiendo su frasco, se estremeció mientras se sentía muy rara.

-¿Poción multijugos?, ¿No solo puedo trasformare en perro?-

-La inteligencia he información de los mortifagos no es tan mala, seguro ya saben de tu transformación animago y sus características. Si lo haces, tal vez nos delates- dijo Hermione encogiéndose al sentir su cuerpo deformarse.

Un minuto después se miraba las manos, más grandes y toscas, con las uñas muy cortas y una cabellera azabache mal cortado. Su compleción era algo rechoncha, un poco baja que ella. Comparando a la chica en la que estaba trasformada, su actual cuerpo era más fuerte (Por el constante entrenamiento) y lo notaba extraño al moverlo.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Sirius mirando su poción haciendo una mueca y bebiéndola.

-Una vecina, tiene mi edad y suele pelearse- dijo Hermione viendo que su ropa no le quedaba realmente bien, le quedaba demasiado mal la sudadera, también sentía que la blusa la estrangulaba y el pantalón le quedaba pegado y largo.- Solo digamos que en una pelea perdió un par de cabellos-

-Que linda chica- murmuro Sirius aguantando la trasformación.- Y ¿El mío?-

Sirius se encogió, y perdió parte del cabello, el bigote se le encogió y solo quedo una fina línea en su labio superior, su estómago se abulto un montón. Al terminar, el traje que tenía le quedaba realmente mal, como si cargara una enorme pelota de playa dentro de la camisa. Aguanto las ganas de reírse de sus fachas. Mas en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Es el tendero de la tienda en mi calle- dijo Hermione hincándose para arreglar su pantalón y no arrastrarlo.

La imagen del hombre mayor alzo los brazos, mostrando las fachas que traía, la imagen no quedaba nada con la ropa. Mas no tenían otra y aunque la tuvieran, no podrían cambiarla tan rápido, el efecto de la poción no duraría mucho.

-¿No tenías otro?- pregunto Sirius gruñendo.

-Solo una más, pero es peor que el señor Lin- dijo Hermione viendo la calle, recordando el camino que seguro los conduciría a Privet Drive.

-Cualquiera sería mejor que esto- se señaló Sirius.

-¿Incluso la chica que se peleó con esta?- pregunto Hermione mirando su reflejo en un vidrio en la calle, aun recordaba cuando ambas fueron al colegio y esa chica en particular la molestaba por qué leía mucho. Pero sabiendo de un mundo oculto, lleno de magia, criaturas mágicas y maravillar, no podía ni recordar cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-Por lo menos no es una bola de grasa-

-¡Cuidadito Sirius Black!- dijo Hermione-El señor Lin es muy buena persona, un poco pasado de peso, pero es generoso y siempre trata bien a todos. Y ahora, vamos-

-¿No llamaremos la atención al llevar la ropa mojada?-pregunto Sirius siguiendo sus pasos, aunque se bamboleaba con torpeza - ¡Malditos zapatos, me quedan chicos!-

-La poción la tengo desde hace tiempo, no durara mucho. Y no creo que levantemos la atención por estar empapados, más bien por nuestra ropa.-Dijo Hermione pasando por el parque, varios niños voltearon a verlos con la boca abierta. Y algunos cuchichearon entre ellos. - ¡Espero que esos Mortifagos no sepan de ropa muggle!-

-La mía no es precisamente muggle- gruño Sirius dando varias zancadas para alcanzarla.

-Entonces tampoco lo verán tan raro ¿Cierto?- Contesto Hermione tomándole el brazo a Sirius y pegándose para estar juntos en cualquier situación.

¿Quién sospecharía de ellos al ir con tanta familiaridad? Suponía que lo verían como una chica y su padre, o algo parecido, y si no era de esa forma solo estaban de paso. Más aun cuando sus manos estaban libres de varitas y técnicamente no tenían nada relacionado con la magia a la vista. Conocía lo tontos que podrían llegar a ser los que se creían mejores que los demás y, aumentado a la creencia en la sangre limpia, eso los volvía un buen blanco para esa clase de truco barato. Nunca lo esperarían.

-Me siento idiota- murmuro Sirius tambaleándose a la derecha.

-Solo camina, no tienes que ser tú en este momento- gruño Hermione al casi caer por su culpa.

-¿Eso es un alago?- rio un poco de forma extraña-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Mucho… guarda silencio-

Hermione recordaba cómo llegar al número doce, después de que Harry le contara muchas anécdotas de niño, muchas que no incluían a sus tíos o primo; unas donde estaba solo y vagabundeaba por el lugar, descubriendo lugares secretos y caminos alternos.

Las palabras de Ron regresaron a su mente "Nosotros juntos y en grupo, divirtiéndonos… mientras que el…", si, tenía razón su amigo. Harry llevaba la mayor parte de su vida solo. Pero juraba por la magia misma que eso lo cambiaria, de una u otra forma.

Más en ese momento se concentró en recordar ciertas calles. Recordaba algo vagó sobre ir con sus padres en coche a un colegio cuando era niña, con tanta información que absorbió en esos años, su infancia era algo borrosa. Giraron a la derecha por un estrecho callejón. Estaba en penumbra y la luz entraba al principio y final, además de que el eco sonaba a cada paso.

-No entrare en ese lugar- dijo Sirius trayéndole de regreso de su mente.

-Es mar rápido- dijo Hermione tirando de su brazo, para animarlo avanzar- Y sería raro no tomar el atajo a Privet Drive-

-Nos pueden emboscar- murmuro Sirius haciendo fuerza.

-No lo han hecho- dijo Hermione segura -Y no les hemos dado motivo, solo continua avanzando-

Hermione camino por el corredor, esperando lo peor (un montón de mortifagos postrados a ambos lados e intentando matarlos), mas no pasó nada, solo pasos hasta salir por el otro lado. Llegaron a Privet Drive sin problemas, aunque muchos los vieron extrañados, solo algunos con cara como si tuviera una enfermedad rara y una amable señora les pregunto si necesitaba ayuda. Claro que le pregunto si necesitaba que llamara a la policía, lo más probable que era por sus fachas, le dijo que era su padre y visitaban a unos familiares. Pareció creerle. En cuanto a Sirius, estaba intentando las ganas de no reclamar nada.

En cuanto al número doce… intentaron no llamar la atención cuando se encaminaron por la calle, era difícil cuando parecía que los vecinos le veían desde las ventanas o detrás de las cortinas. Alguno a la distancia si tenían magia y por lo consiguiente eran Mortifagos o una criatura mágica que se perdió por el lugar. Lo cual era improbable.

-¿Qué haremos en cuanto lleguemos a la puerta?-pregunto Sirius muy bajo.

-Continuar el juego-

-Mejor no pregunto, no logro entenderte- gruño Sirius.

Una sonrisa se perfilo en los labios de Hermione, no tenía que hacerlo no cuando el plan estaba corriendo a la perfección. Aunque el día aun no terminaba y eso significaba que algunas sorpresas podrían surgir.


	74. capítulo 74- Un problema progresivo

**Aquí de regreso… dos por uno. Como en el cine. Pongan las palomitas, los refrescos y comencemos.**

 **Como aun no tengo comentarios del primer capítulo pondré esta frase:**

 **¡!¡!¡! Tripa Vacía, CORAZÓN sin alegría ¡!¡!¡!**

 **Me pongo serio… lo más que puedo ponerme serio… aquí va:**

 **"Si no quieres ver la maldad en persona, no provoques al monstruo que vive en corazón de todos "**

* * *

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 74.- Un problema progresivo**

Fueron directo por el camino de bloques de hormigón, y se plantaron debajo del umbral de la puerta, durante un segundo se imaginó la escena de cuando Harry llego a esa casa. Los profesores: Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid dejando un pequeño bulto al pie de la puerta. Seguramente ya tenía una mata de pelo azabache y la cicatriz, además de que veinticuatro horas atrás tenía una familia, y luego nada. Y durante los siguientes quince años sobrevivió a lo que la vida le lanzara. Aun hoy en día se preguntaba ¿Cómo hizo Harry, siendo un bebe, para aguantar toda una noche en la intemperie? ¿Cómo aprendió a sobrevivir de los Dursley? ¿Cómo es que podía conservar un lado bueno, al ver que las personas le daban la espalda una y otra vez?

Miro la puerta pintada de blanco, y gruño al siquiera imaginarse que pasando ese lugar, en cada rincón Harry vivió momentos malos y crueles. Toco la puerta varias veces, el golpe sonó muy poco, adentro se escuchaba el televisor a todo volumen. Toco otra vez antes de escuchar una voz que grito, "Diddy, cariño, ¿Puedes ir a abrir la puerta?" Esperaba algún grito con la voz del mimado primo de Harry, al contrario fue el sonido de pasos fuertes recorrió alguna distancia al otro lado de la puerta, y el chirrido al abrirse mostro a la cara ovalada de Dudley Dursley.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se les ofrece…-

\- "¿Ni siquiera en ese monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?" Le preguntaste a tu primo hace muchos años atrás, aquí tu respuesta- dijo Hermione bastante segura de que entendería- Yo soy su mejor amiga y su familia, así que he venido a ayudarte. ¡Duddy!-

Abrió tanto la boca, que Sirius casi se carcajea. No era para menos, con sus enormes brazos y piernas, anexado a esa cara sí que daba un toque chistoso. Pero ambos aguantaron las ganas de reír.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Dudley un momento después.

-Deberías déjanos pasar o estaremos en muchos problemas- sugirió Hermione sintiendo que las presencias mágicas se comenzaban a mover, tal vez curiosos por los visitantes, aunque no era seguro que ya supieran quieres eran.

-Si… si… adelante- dijo Dudley retirándose a un lado con torpeza, primero pasó Hermione y Sirius después, al cerrar la puerta ambos soltaron el aire que contuvieron durante el tiempo que se mantuvieron afuera.

-¿Acabamos de hacer, lo que creo que hicimos?-pregunto Sirius intentando estirar su camisa, que casi la tenía a la altura del ombligo, sobre el abultado estómago.

-Si lo hemos hecho, pasamos delante de ellos y no han atacado- dijo Hermione corriendo las cortinas con cuidado, y espiando un poco, esperando ver al grupo reunido, debían estar algo lejos, o en la siguiente calle porque no los veía.

-Un momento- dijo Dudley tomando a Sirius del hombro, al estar trasformados quedaban a la altura.-¿Quiénes son?-

-Sirius Black niño, quítame tu mano de encima- dijo mostrando sus dientes, seguro que con su otro aspecto luciría feroz, mas ahora era un hombre calvo y barrigón con una sonrisa extraña, daba grima.

-¿El padrino de Harry?- pregunto Dudley mirando las fachas de Sirius y luego las de ella, medio sorprendido y un poco incrédulo - ¿Una poción?-

-Exacto, la poción Multijugos para ser exactos- dijo Hermione observando que no cambio mucho, a excepción de que si estaba cada vez más en forma.

-¿Duddy quién es?-pregunto la vos de la señora Dursley desde la cocina.- ¿Tenemos invitados?-

-¿Y quiénes son?-pregunto la gruñona voz de Vernon Dursley.

Estaba Dudley por contestar cuando Hermione se le adelanto. Freno en el pasillo, algo le llamo la atención, la pequeña puerta debajo de la escalera, aquella que tenía un pestillo grande y mostraba signos de humedad. La alacena. Si, ese fue el cuarto de Harry durante años. Sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó los puños mientras veía lo pequeño que era el lugar, sin lugar a dudas ningún niño merecía ser tratado de esa forma. Y menos por sus propios familiares. Miro a Dudley el cual seguro entendía su mirada, porque agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

Quiso hechizarlos, irse y dejarlos solos, mas Hermione no era como los Dursley. No debía dejarse guiar por el enojo, estaba haciendo eso por Harry. Por la última línea sanguínea que le quedaba a su novio. Dejo de mirar aquel lugar, luego continuo caminando hasta la sala de estar, cruzo el marco y se encontró al señor Dursley sentado en el sofá y mirando televisión. Un noticiero, donde describían una serie de secuestros por Londres, aunque podían ser que algunos fueran cometidos por Mortifagos.

-¿¡Eres amiga de Dudley?!-pregunto el señor Dursley levantándose con cortesía, y extendiendo su mano.- De Smeltins ¿Cierto?-

-No- contesto Hermione a amabas preguntas.

-Papá, ella es…-

-Hermione Granger –contesto, estrecho su mano con la fuerza de la chica que estaba representando, enseguida la cara del señor Dursley cambio a uno casi morado- Novia de su sobrino Harry, y una bruja-

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!-rugió el señor Dursley alejándose su mano y viéndola como si esperara tener dedos de más o de menos.-¡¿A que vienen?!-

-A salvarlo estúpido, a que más- contesto Sirius gruñendo y avanzando, con intenciones de golpearlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la señora Dursley saliendo de la cocina, con las manos mojadas y un trapo entre ellas, demasiado limpio.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Estaba por responder, cuando sintió un retortijón en la boca del estómago, un dolor agudo y antes de saberlo su cuerpo estaba de regreso. Agradeció que su ropa dejara de estrangularla, aunque se sentía más grande de lo que recordaba e incluso tal vez un poco incomoda. No pudo apreciar del todo su verdadero cuerpo, gracias al señor Dursley salto del lugar derribo un sofá y casi cae contra la televisión. Y no fue el único, a la señora Dursley se le cayó el trapo y se dio un golpe contra la pared al intentar regresar por la puerta, además de Dudley dar un grito agudo.

-Lamento la sorpresa, la poción, tenía mucho tiempo que la prepare y no estaba segura cuánto duraría- dijo Hermione sobándose el puente de la nariz, no podían exagerar mas ¿Cierto? Si de esa forma reaccionaban en una situación sin peligro, no deseaba imaginar ni como les iría solo con los mortifagos- Ahora, les diré que este lugar no es seguro y los llevaremos a un mejor lugar.-

El cuerpo de Sirius se retorció, y le comenzó a crecer cabello, el estómago se le desinflo y las piernas se le estiraron, luego de una mirada ya estaba como siempre. Solo que parecía que aguantara las ganas de asesinar a los Dursley.

-No estamos aquí para eso- dijo Hermione entendiéndolo por completo, luego de maltratar a la persona que más querían no les agradaba ni verlos. Se repetía que no era como los Dursley, si esa familia podía lastimar a un niño y su familia, ella no podía ni concebirlo.

-Ya sé, pero ¿Después me dejas morderlos?-gruño, con sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos del pantalón, seguramente evitando sacar la varita o preparado para sacarla.

-No-

-Ándale ¿Un poquito?-

No contesto, fue suficiente la mirada de advertencia que le mando para que bufara y se sentara en el sillón más cercano sin permiso. El señor Dursley estaba estupefacto al igual que su esposa, solo Dudley estaba lo bastante consiente para llevar a su madre a sentar.

-Entonces -preguntó Dudley tragando duro.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Escúchalo bien, porque puede ser la única vez que lo diré en mi vida-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro, no le agrava pero lo admitía- Tenias razón, los mortifagos los están rondando-

Dudley alzó las cejas, se notaba su sorpresa a kilómetros -¿Ehhh?-añadió de forma tonta.

El señor Dursley hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando, ella respondió con un chasquido de lengua y rodo los ojos. Al ver que esa platica se estaba alargando y no llevaba a ningún lado, se colocó inmediato junto a la señora Dursley y Dudley, por si tenía que desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-¿Cómo que mortifagos están rondándonos? Esos no son… -empezó la señora Dursley con voz chillona, pero el señor Dursley le indicó con un gesto que se calmara.

-¡Eso son un montón de tonterías! -dijo el señor Dursley con la cara casi morada, mirando fijamente a Hermione con sus ojillos porcinos- No creeré ni una palabra de ustedes. Nos quedamos aquí, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte.-

Hermione no logro más que sentir exasperación y enojo, ese hombre no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y aunque lo intentaran seguro se negaría a cualquier tipo de ayuda mágica. De tal forma que solo se encontró cruzada de brazos, esperando que hablara y dejarlo decirlo lo que quisiera, aunque ese no era el plan original.

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias por su nada agradable recibimiento- dijo Sirius levantándose- Nos vamos y arréglenselas ustedes mis…-

-Siéntate- ordeno Hermione al verlo dar dos pasos, el animago le miro y después de un duelo de miradas (que perdió en segundos) se sentó con cara de regaño.- ¿Por qué no nos cree?-

-Según tú, -dijo el señor Dursley caminando adelante y atrás por el salón -Nosotros... Petunia, Dudley y yo…estamos en peligro. Por… por…-

-Mortifagos- dijo Hermione.

-Bien yo no creo eso -declaro el señor Dursley, acercándose adelante de Hermione y mirándole a la cara, o bueno intentándole ya que era un poco más alta.- Creo que es un complot para quedarse con esta casa-

No pudieron evitarlo esta vez, tanto Sirius como Hermione soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que seguro se escuchó afuera. De la risa le comenzaron a doler las costillas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aunque la mirada de los Dursley era desconcertada, no se detuvieron un segundo. "Quedarse con esa casa" Esa era la frase que hacía reír.

-¡¿De qué se ríen?!-Pregunto el señor Dursley con rabia en la voz- ¿De qué tanto se ríen ustedes?-

-Cree que lo hacemos por su casa, Ja- Soltó Sirius, levándose nuevamente, dejándose caer junto al señor Dursley y dio dos potentes palmadas en su espalda que sacaron dos chillidos agudos del hombretón.- Que broma tan buena, eso si no me lo esperaba. Por su casa… que es por la casa… no lo creo… que esta casa vale…- continuaba riéndose mientras intentaba recuperar aire.

-¡Son unos incultos! -chilló el señor Dursley, la vena de su frente empezaba a latir- ¡Nuestra casa vale mucho! ¡Los precios de las casas están por los cielos en esta zona! Quieren quitarnos de en medio y entonces harán eso de hocus pocus y antes de que lo sepamos la escritura estará a nombre de Harry y…-

-¿Está jugando? -exigió Hermione dejando de reír al ver que aquel hombre estaba a punto de insultar a su novio- ¿Un complot para conseguir esta casa? Realmente eres tan estúpido como pareces-

-¡Señorita, no te atrevas…! -chilló la señora Dudley, incluso antes de que terminara Hermione estaba mirándola de forma nada agradable, provocando que se silenciara.

-Creo que no lo saben, pero los pondré al tanto y espero que eso les deje claro una cosa. Harry no los necesita para nada, mas son su familia y estoy segura que los protegería a pesar de todo-dijo Hermione tan seria que la miraban con atención- Harry ya tiene un montón de casas, todas tan o mucho más grandes que esta. Es el dueño mayoritario de uno de los periódicos más leídos en toda Bretaña y dona un tercio del dinero que recibe el hospital mágico San Mungo para que mejoren sus instalaciones y den mejor atención. Y aún le queda suficiente oro para diez vidas continuas. Esta casa le importaría tanto como un solo galeón. ¿Así que para qué querría esta propiedad? ¿Por todos los recuerdos felices que le dieron ustedes?- Se hizo un silencio.

Los tres Dursley tenía su boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, incluso podía decir que comenzarían a babear como tontos si no regresaban a la realidad pronto.

-Ahhh, se me olvidaba que es el director de Pendragon. El colegio que cambiara el futuro y que será renombrado en todo el mundo- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa- De tal forma que ¿Los protegemos o no?-

-Casas, dueño, donador, rico y director- dijo Dudley contando con los dedos- Mago y…- la miro de arriba abajo, cosa que la molesto mucho - Vaya primo, sí que eres importante-

-Ni te imaginas- dijo Sirius mirando al señor Dursley de una forma intimidatoria, no entendía si lo mordería o hechizaría, pero ya estaban en el tiempo límite. Afueras las cosas comenzaban a ponerse algo extrañas.

-Es hora- dijo Hermione tocando el hombro de la señora Dursley- Si quieren seguirnos le llevaremos a un lugar donde estarán bien, de lo contrario no aseguramos que no les pase nada-

-Afirmas…-dijo el señor Dursley saliendo de su cabeza, y empezando a pasearse de nuevo- Que estos Mortifagos nos están rondando, por órdenes de Lord lo que sea…-

-En efecto, quiere la sangre de Harry. Como él se encuentra perdido, los únicos que quedan son ustedes dos- dijo Sirius mirando a la señora Dursley y su hijo.- Solo ustedes dos-

-Tenemos que ocultarlos y Pendragon quiere ayudar. En Camelot se encontraran a salvo y sin que les falte nada-declaro Hermione, no le agradaba del todo, mas no tenia de otra.- Es protección lo que les ofrezco. Y es su turno de elegir-

No dijeron nada, pero el señor Dursley continuó paseando arriba a abajo. Fuera el sol empezaba a salir un poco, dejando un aire más caliente y la seguridad de que la visibilidad al número doce mejoraría.

-¿No había un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó el señor Dursley bruscamente.

-Lo hay -dijo Sirius irritado.- Claro que si van con ellos, estarán en la boca del lobo. No tiene ni idea cuantos de ese lugar pueden estar del lado de Voldemort-

-Pero el gobierno debería protegernos. ¡A mí me parece que, como víctimas inocentes, culpables solo de dar cobijo a un hombre marcado, deberíamos reunir los requisitos para la protección gubernamental!-

Hermione avanzo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo plano una cachetada de lleno en la enorme cara del hombre, el cual la tenia de lado y una enorme marca roja con forma de dedos. La cara de Dudley demostraba que incluso a le había dolido por el sonido que surgió al chocar piel contra piel, y la incrédula mirada de la señora Dursley era para Hermione, mas cambio al ver como la furia estaba implantada en los ojos ámbar, dejándolos de un tono oscuro.

-¡¿Hombre marcado?!-pregunto furiosa- Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que esas palabras significan, si cree que la marca de Harry es un designio para ser perseguido de por vida se equivoca. Esa la marca de alguien que ha entregado todo lo que tiene para continuar viviendo, para proteger a los seres que ama y salvaguardar la paz y futuro. Si piensa de esa forma, quédese a morir.-

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el señor Dursley movía la mandíbula y se tomaba la mejilla con los ojos llorosos y ahora llenos de miedo. Su mujer lo estaba mirando con compasión, ya que no se atrevía a volver a mirar a Hermione, Dudley estaba mirando fijamente a la chica seguramente esperando su turno. Finalmente el señor Dursley gruño -¿Pero y mi trabajo? ¿Y la escuela de Dudley? Supongo que esas cosas no les importan a una panda de magos fuera de la ley…-

-¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!-gritó Hermione aguantando el plantarle otro golpe, si lo hacía no sería con la palma abierta- Eres un hombre de mente tan cerrada que no te das cuenta, los torturarán de la manera más cruel o simplemente los mataran lentamente para obtener información. Y nadie sabrá más de ustedes, porque ni siquiera quedara lo suficiente para reconocerlos como personas-

-Papá-dijo Dadle en voz alta-Yo me voy con ellos, y me llevara a mamá. Se lo prometí a Harry, solo esperaba que nos acompañaras o ya estaría guardando nuestras cosas.-

-Pero Dudley…-

-Ya basta de pensar en la magia como un enemigo o cosa con la que no debemos mezclarnos- dijo Dudley levantándose, y mirando a su padre con determinación-Creo que la magia es genial. Me iré con mamá, ven, por favor.-

Un minuto trascurrió en lo que la señora Dursley miraba a su esposo y luego a su hijo, al final se aferró a Dudley y comenzó a sollozar.

-Bien- fue su última palabra que salió del señor Dursley.

Hermione subió con Dudley y la señora Dursley para empacar sus cosas, esperando que no se le percataran de su huida. Aun no tenía idea de cómo hacer una desaparición con tantos, y no se veía capas de desaparecer con tres personas, aunque le ayudara Sirius, era un peligro. Una despartición no era nada con lo que pudiera jugar, incluso podría hacerlos quedar en pedazos.

A menos que obtuvieran ayuda, sí, eso necesitaba. La ayuda de un amigo poderoso.

De vuelta en la sala, llevaban todo lo necesario en el monedero y esperando que fuera suficiente para un tiempo. Luego miro a Sirius sonriendo y como el señor Dursley estaba en el mismo lugar, pálido, sudoroso y solo mirando al frente, tan ensimismado que parecía hipnotizado.

-¿Que le has hecho?- pregunto Hermione en cuanto se acercó.

-Solo le dije unas cositas- rio Sirius, al ver su incredulidad alzo las manos- Juro que no hice magia, o ya tendiéramos a los mortifagos encima. No soy tan tonto-

-Es bueno que sepas que no eres "Tan" Tonto- respondió Hermione acercándose a los Dursley.

-¡Ehhh!-

-¿Listo, Diddy, Vernon? –preguntó la señora Dursley poniéndose un sombrero de viaje, también pasándole su chamarra a Dudley y su esposo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Dudley un poco más entusiasmado de lo que debería.

-Tómense por los hombros, Sirius tu sostén al señor Dursley- ordeno Hermione y todos lo hicieron, sintió el brazo de Sirius sosteniendo su hombro y como Dudley lo hacía en su otro lado- En cuanto lo llame, los alertaremos, solo bastara unos segundos para que comprendan que tienen que atacar. Pero nosotros ya estaremos saliendo. Sobre todo recuerden, no se suelten-

-¿Llamar a quién?-preguntó.

-Dobby, viaje para cinco, llévanos a Camelot por favor- dijo Hermione estirando sus brazos hacia adelante. Esperaba que su amigo los pudiera ayudar.

Ni término de decirlo cuando un "Pop" potente se escuchó enfrente de ellos, Dobby le sonreía vestido con su pulcro y arreglado uniforme de Pendragon. No dudo en saltar a sus brazos y aferrarse a ellos.

-Dulce ama, solo de a Diddy un momento-dijo cerrando los ojos, concentrándose.

No respondió, los mortifagos se dieron cuenta, estaban ya de camino al número doce, algunos incluso ya lanzaban hechizos a la propiedad.

-¡Dobby!- advirtió Hermione abrazándolo-¡Ya vienen!-

Una explosión sonó en el jardín trasero, sacando un chillido de la señora Weasley, Dudley no la soltó pero si aferro tanto su brazo que la lastimo, luego fue el señor Dursley que quería huir pero Sirius lo mantuvo en su lugar. Una segunda y tercer explosión surgió, una explotando la puerta principal y desperdigando astillas por todos lados y la otra sonando en el piso superior. Vio a Dobby abrir los ojos estirar su manita y chasqueo los dedos. Y fue a tiempo, un hechizo reventó la ventana y unos tres mortifagos entraron. Mas ya estaban girando vertiginosamente. Un mili segundo después frenaron de golpe, los Dursley cayeron al suelo jadeando o en el caso de el señor Dursley vomitando.

-Eso es… ya estamos a salvo- dijo Hermione abrazando más a Dobby, se sentía bien después de tanto tiempo- Gracias Dobby-

-Dobby escucho la orden de su dulce ama, Dobby no podía dejar que le hicieran daño- dijo el sonriente elfo mientras también la apretaba- Dobby debe decir, Felicidades por ser mayor ama-

-Eres el mejor Dobby- dijo Hermione sonriendo de verdad y bajándolo, al tiempo que veía Camelot.

Esta vez no estaban afuera, seguramente porque Dobby al ser el jefe y líder de los elfos tenía ciertos privilegios dentro del terreno. El lugar se veía tan asombroso como la primera vez, los cuatro caminos (adornados de jardines y fuentes) permitiendo el acceso por el lago (lleno de criaturas mágicas que salían a espiar de vez en cuando) y directo a la enorme mansión blanca (con sus enormes ventanales y un decorado sin igual) que era coronada por un enorme sauce boxeador (moviéndose al ritmo del viento).

-Eso fue sencillo- dijo Sirius tronándose el cuello- Para la siguiente misión te quiero en mi equipo-

-Lo dudo- respondió Hermione acariciando la cabecita de Dobby- Debo regresar al colegio-

-¿Dónde estamos? Es… ¿Camelot?-pregunto Dudley, tambaleándose al levantarse.

-Dulce ama, ¿Qué quiere que haga con… esos?-dijo Dobby de una forma nada linda, en sus ojos azules se notaba cierto rencor.

-Los protegeremos, son la familia de Harry, de acuerdo- dijo Hermione sonriéndole- Mas ellos estarán bajo tus órdenes. Puedes darles trabajo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el señor Dursley aun en el suelo.

-Si vive aquí, tienen que ganárselo ¿no?- dijo Hermione avanzando, ya una vez librada de los Mortifagos se sentía calmada.

-¿Aun quieres estar aquí Dudley?-pregunto el señor Dursley ayudando a su mujer, aun le faltaba el aire.

\- Es mejor que muertos- murmuro el chico y al ver la mansión trago.- Y mejor que la casa, tienes que admitir- Abrieron la boca al ver a que se refería su hijo, y la señora Dursley casi se desmaya.

Pasaron el camino sin hablar, hasta que llegaron a las puertas, los recibió la personas menos indicadas. Madame Bones y la señora Malfoy, o mejor dicho Narcisa Black. Una lucia sorprendida por verla, la otra puso cara de repugnancia antes los Dursley. Y eso que no los conocía pensó Hermione.

-Señorita Granger ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en el colegio.- intento reprenderla Madame Bones.

-Tengo diecisiete, puedo hacer magia afuera del colegio, hacer desapariciones y salir del colegio en caso de necesidad- declaro Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención- Tenia que rescatarlos a ellos de un grupo de mortifagos, creo que entra como caso de necesidad- La miro con una mueca extraña.- Además creo que usted ya no es la jefa de ley mágica y supongo que puedo traer a personas a la mansión que, si no mal recuerdo, me dejo mi novio como testamento- continuo. Valiéndose de ese pequeño comentario para evitarle decirle "la mansión en que viviere con mi esposo".

-Tiene razón, hasta tú debes admitirlo Amelia- dijo Narcisa con una leve sonrisa.

-Me siento mal- dijo la señora Dursley un poco llorosa.

-¿Muggles?-pregunto Madame Bones al verlo bien.

-Familiares de Harry, les presento a los Dursley-

Luego de que le indicara a Dobby que le llevara a unas habitaciones desocupadas, que le diera sus ropas y cosas, además de que Sirius entrara por "un buen trago", se dejó caer en la sala de estar de la mansión. No la visito ese día que conoció el lugar. Técnicamente solo fue del despacho a la entrada y de regreso, ahora la veía y sin lugar a dudas estaba asombrada. Era bastante grande, con sofás repartidos por varios sitios, también lámparas y antorchas, una chimenea que podía calentar el lugar sin problemas. Los cuadros de pinturas que se movían. La mayoría eran paisajes que cobraban vida e incluso sonaban a lo que representaran, como un lago en el cual llovía, una montaña nevada que era azotada por una ventisca o un bosque en el cual se paseaba un venado. Y muchos más.

En un muro se veía un pequeño librero semi vacío, se notaba que algunos acababan de ser leídos y dejados en ese lugar (para no regarlos por la mansión), la mesa de té flotaba con objetos que pudieran necesitar (como una tetera, café, azúcar y bolsitas té, además de cucharitas y vasos), en un muro daba directo al lago si bien uno quería podía sacar la mano y acariciar al Kelpie que se asomaba con curiosidad a verla. Lo que más le gustaba es a pesar de ser un nuevo lugar, se sentía cómoda y reconfortarle, justo donde pasaría una tarde leyendo a lado de Harry, sin que nadie los molestara.

Se sentó un minuto, el día no esperaba que fuera de esa forma.

Y tampoco esperaba que Narcisa se sentara enfrente y le mirara con ojos suplicantes, incluso indefensa. No tenía ni que abrir la boca para saber que le pasaba por la mente. Que más podía atormentar a Narcisa, una madre desesperada y mortificada, cuando lo único en lo que seguro pensaba era su hijo.

-Está en Hogwarts, parece que no podrá continuar con sus planes y le aseguro que es un dolor de cabeza- dijo Hermione agotada.

-Quiero verlo, por favor-pidió Narcisa en voz baja.

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no le aseguro nada. No es como si ustedes dos fueran de mi agrado, esa marca…- dijo Hermione viendo que ya no escondía el símbolo de Voldemort con blusas de manga larga, en ese momento llevaba un vestido sin mangas que dejaban en claro el tatuaje. Algo que se percató y no negaría, era una mujer con clase y se le notaba a leguas, desde su forma de sentarse, hasta como se arreglaba. -… la hace casi una enemiga-

-Lo sé- dijo muy bajo, luego estiro su mano y toco la suya que descansaba en el reposabrazos del sofá.- Te lo pido como mujer, y como madre… algún día lo serás y sabrás que una hace lo que sea por sus hijos, por favor, necesito hablar con Draco-

-Lo intentare. Mas no soy yo la que decidirá escucharla, si Draco no quiere verla ni hablarle…- no continúo al ver la mirada llorosa de Narcisa, también como parecía a punto de derrumbarse.- Y sabe que no lo dejare entrar en Camelot-

-No tienes que traerlo aquí, podemos quedar en otro lugar y tú…-

-Le enviare una carta para informarte si sucederá, donde y cuando el encuentro entre ustedes… o si no pasa - declaró Hermione levantándose - Solo le advierto, si esto es una treta de ustedes dos… no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Los encerrare de inmediato- y salió de la sala dejando a la mujer en silencio.

Fue a ver si los Dursley estaban ya mejor, las desapariciones no eran fáciles y menos la primera, claro que para un Muggle era peor aún. Después de ver a los señores Dursley un poco mejor, a Dudley perseguido por los elfos (pensando que era un trol) y evitar que lo picaran con tenedores y cuchillos se dispuso a marchar.

-Dobby puede llevar a la ama- se ofreció el elfo dando saltitos- Dobby quiere serle de utilidad a la ama.-

-Ya lo eres al cuidar esta casa y a todos ellos- dijo Hermione besando la frente del elfo, que se sonrojo un poco.- Continua de esa forma-

-Claro dulce ama, Dobby estará al pendiente de todos y vigilara a los malos familiares del amo- dijo con un poco malicia al decir la palabra "familiares".

-Pronto nos vemos- dijo Hermione sacudiendo su mano para despedirse del elfo.

Se dirigió afuera de la mansión para hacer una desaparición directo a Hogsmeade. Más Sirius estaba en la puerta con su bebida, al parecer hidromiel y una mirada un tanto alegre.

-¿Te llevo?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sabes que no es necesario- contesto Hermione continuando caminando- No mates a los Dursley y por favor, vigila a cada uno bien-

-Narcisa quiere cambiar- dijo Sirius siguiéndola.

\- Puede ser, mas ahora debemos ir con cuidado-

-Lo dice la chica que corrió a salvar a tres personas sin prever las cosas que pudieron pasar- bufo Sirius al momento de beber un poco.

-Te equivocas- dijo Hermione viéndolo con una sonrisa segura - Cada paso que di, estaba planeado… bueno el llamar a Dobby lo pensé en los últimos minutos-

-Debe ser interesante ser un genio- dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda- Entonces ¿Ayudaras a Narcisa?-

-Ya se me hacía raro- dijo Hermione sabiendo que la mujer no le hablaría tan directo, con ella, si no lo hubiera discutido antes con Sirius u otras personas (Como madame Bones o Ainnia Abbott)- Veré que puedo hacer-

-Por lo mientras, no corras a salvar a nadie sin mí- dijo Sirius ya en la cercado que servía de entrada y salida del hechizo protector.

-Eso puedo asegurártelo- dijo Hermione dándole un último abrazo.- Sirius…-

-¿Si?-

-Falta para diciembre, y si no regresa cuando espero ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Hermione separándose, esa pregunta la reservaba para sus padres, pero Sirius también era apto para contestarla. Era el padrino de Harry, si no regresaba sufriría tanto como ella.

-Si no regresa en este año, tendremos que esperar un poco más- contesto Sirius revolviéndole el cabello, odiaba eso, pero se dejó en ese momento por la sorpresiva respuesta- Recuerda que hablamos de un Potter, los Potter llevan escrito "Terco" en las venas. Ni un Demonio podría detener a Harry, no cuando lo estás esperando y sabe que estas en peligro. Te ama y eso puede romper cualquier barrera que se le presente-

Lo pensó un minuto y una enorme sonrisa verdadera se plantó en su boca.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione antes de abrir y cruzar la barrera.

-Y por lo de Theo…- murmuro Sirius, Hermione gruño de solo escuchar su nombre-… me comentaron que le diste un buen derechazo. Me agrada mucho la futura señora Potter-

Se rio un poco al ver que no le comentaría nada como los demás, luego cerro la cercado y la mansión se desvaneció, solo quedando un bosque extenso y tupido. Realizo una desaparición, llegando justo al lado del puente, donde estuvo parada con Sirius, se cubrió de inmediato pues la lluvia se tornó en aguanieve y parecía no pararía de caer en un buen rato. Mientras avanzaba con dificultad, se mentalizaba en llegar al castillo y pasar la tarde calentita, guarecidos en su refugio (en su cuarto de la sala de menesteres). Con un mejor humor, agacho la cabeza para protegerse de los remolinos de aguanieve y siguió avanzando trabajosamente.

Subió el camino en calma hasta cruzar el patio, salto varios escalones de la escalera de mármol y se adentró en el castillo, el calor y voces le llegaron de repente. Declarando que estaba de regreso en el castillo. Hasta que sintió algo extraño, el castillo tenía una magia al redor. No lo había notado al habitar tanto tiempo en el lugar. Sin embargo lo extraño era que lucía como si se contrajera y expandiera, como una respiración que aumentaba su ritmo. Paso un minuto hasta que se acostumbró, y sintió la magia de los Pendragon, se encontraba repartida por todos lados y se movían con rapidez, algunos caminando una y otra vez por el mismo lugar.

-¡HERMIONE!-grito Sofí al cruzar un pasillo, la vio y sus ojos se encontraban algo rojos. Corrió en su dirección y se le abrazo con fuerza. -¡Gracias a Merlín!-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Hermione sacando la varita y secando lo poca agua que le mojo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Pregunto la voz de Ron con enojo.

Cuando lo miro, observo la preocupación en sus ojos, también el miedo. Mas no le contesto, no hasta que supiera bien que estaba pasando. Fue un minuto de silencio hasta que Ron gruño.

-¡¿Qué te paso?!-pregunto otra vez con enojo.

-Cálmate y hablamos, o de lo contrario me harás enfadar- dijo Hermione con voz normal, aunque con ese toque de mando que pudo más que Ron. Enseguida se silenció y se acercó.-¿Por qué los Pendragon están corriendo por todo el colegio? Y un más importante ¿Por qué me buscaban?-

-Ha ocurrido un ataque- gimoteo Sofí separándose con unas pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos- Creímos que te paso algo malo o que…- no logro continuar la voz se le quebró.

-… que te secuestraron- termino Ron sobándose el brazo como si le doliera.

-No comprendo- dijo Hermione separándose un poco y recargándose en el muro- Cuéntame que sucedió-

-Fue después de que regresaras. Los gemelos se fueron y nos dejaron, a Daphne y a mí, solos. Pasamos unos momentos en las tres escobas, el clima empeoro y decidimos regresar al castillo. Mientras lo hacíamos Katie y su amiga, Leanne, caminaban delante de nosotros y antes de comprender lo que pasaba Katie se elevó dos metros en el aire gritando y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Intentamos ayudarla más aquella cosa que tenía entre sus manos era un objeto maldecido y no teníamos ni idea de que hacer, si no fuera por Hagrid que paso y trajo a Katie al castillo. Pero esos ópalos…-

-¿Ópalos? ¿Ese era el objeto maldito?-pregunto Hermione atenta, no podía creer que se fue unas horas y ahora Katie s encontrara maldecida.

-Si- continuo Ron que parecía adolorido- Más no es todo, cuando estábamos por envolver los ópalos en mi chamarra uno de los Aurores que cuidaba Hogsmeade nos atacó-

-No me digan… _imperios_ -

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Ron aún más molesto.

-Los Aurores son de confianza de Dumbledore, no por nada están en el castillo, la única forma de que atacaran a un alumno es si están del lado de Voldemort, lo que no puede ser por las medidas de seguridad del profesor, o que lo mantuvieran bajo la maldición _Imperius -_ Explico Hermione como llego a su deducción.- ¿Están todos bien?-

-Si… más o menos- contesto Ron sobando su brazo- El Auror era bueno, al tomarme de sorpresa logro lanzarme contra un grupo de árboles y casi me destroza el brazo, el alboroto llamo la atención de Sofí y Colín-

-Fue más el hechizo de chispas de Daphne- hablo Sofí calmándose a cada segundo que pasaba.- Estábamos en la tienda de té cuando la vimos, salimos del local y los encontramos peleando.-

-Si no fuera por Colín que cubrió a Daphne y Sofí que me curo el brazo, nos hubiéramos tardado en deshacernos del auror- dijo Ron bufando.- Cuando noquearon al auror no dirigimos al castillo, Neville y Luna se nos unieron en el camino, fuimos directo a la enfermería. Katie no se ve nada bien.-

-Fuimos a avisarte de lo sucedido, ni en la habitación de la torre, sala común o gran comedor te encontramos. Y la última opción no dejo aún más preocupados- declaro Sofí mordiéndose la punta de una uña.

-Buscamos en la sala de menesteres- dijo Ron al ver que Hermione le miraba con la duda en los ojos.

-No me encontraron y ¿Están buscando por todo el castillo?-pregunto Hermione para que terminaran e ir a ver a Katie, no sabía si le seria de ayuda pero era claro que no la dejaría sola.

-No, esto es una sorpresa para todos los Pendragon y los reuní para que me ayuden a buscarla -dijo Ron recargándose contra el muro y sacando pergamino de su bolsillo.

Hermione volteo a ver a Sofí en busca de las respuestas que no le daba.

-La sala de menesteres, ya no está debajo de la cama de Harry- dijo Sofí en voz baja- Ningún Pendragon logro entrar y creemos que… ha cambiado de lugar-

Eso si la sorprendió, la sala de menesteres desaparecida, estaba segura que hacía solo cuatro noches durmió adentro y que nada se veía extraño. No comprendía como, Draco debió poder ni acercarse a la sala. Solo Harry lograría cambiarla, o con la ayuda de sus maestros, más estos estaban en su muñeca y ninguno de ellos podría divulgar dicha información. Subió la vista al castillo, seguramente era por la misma razón que el castillo estaba diferente (en cuanto a su magia).

-Ya veo… entonces los Pendragon están revisando todo el castillo buscando la nueva entrada- dijo Hermione pensando un poco en que pasaba.

-No está en ninguno de los pisos, en la torre norte o la de astronomía, solo nos queda las salas comunes y eso está retrasándonos. Demasiados alumnos rondan por esos lugares. Cualquiera se daría cuanta si se abre la puerta- dijo Ron escribiendo una nota en el pergamino, acercándoselo al anillo Pendragon y desapareciendo en su interior.- He informado que estas bien y de regreso. Ahora es tu turno ¿Dónde estabas?-

-De camino al castillo me encontré a Sirius, venia de visita, fue cuando Hedwig llego alborotada y con una carta de Dudley que pensaba que lo rondaban Mortifagos. Era una situación precaria y fuimos a rescatarlos y llevarlos a Camelot, los tíos de Harry son un dolor de cabeza. Si no llegábamos seguro ahora estarían siendo rehenes- resumió Hermione moviendo la cabeza para que la acompañaran a la enfermería.- Era una situación de urgencia-

-¡¿Los tíos de Harry?! ¿Estás de broma? ¡Son horrible personas ¿Por qué los dejaste entrar en Camelot?!- dijo Ron con la cara roja.

-Son su familia, y Voldemort los quería para algo ¿no? Solo son Muggles y no creo que un señor oscuro quiera una receta de la señora Dursley- declaro Hermione sin detenerse, caminando por los largos pasillos que llevaban a la enfermería.

-Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Cómo sabias que era de urgencia?-pregunto Sofí algo pensativa.

-Hedwig, es demasiado lista y orgullosa para alborotarse por cualquier cosa. Seguramente vio a los mortifagos y se apresuró en traer la carta a mí, sabiendo que entendería que era necesario salvarlos- dijo Hermione como si nada, cruzo el camino más rapido y al fin llegando a la iluminada enfermería.

-Creo que nadie más que tu pensaría comprendería el comportamiento de un lechuza-gruño Ron y al escuchar una voz dentro de la enfermería cambio a una voz más baja- ¡McGonagall está cerca y no está contenta!-

Hermione entro a la enfermería con sus amigos detrás, adentro vio a Katie en una camilla con madame Pomfrey revisándola, a Daphne y Luna a su lado como si cualquier cosa o persona fuera un enemigo. Listas para salvarla en caso de necesidad, más al verla sonrieron y soltaron un suspiro. La profesora McGonagall no lucia nada contenta, no cuando una de sus alumnas estaba en cama con una maldición encima. Incluso a Madame Pomfrey parecía apunto de estrangularla.

-Hola profesoras- dijo Hermione como saludo, luego vio a Katie blanca, con los ojos cerrados y ojeras oscuras que no estaban antes, incluso el pelo pálido. Parecía muerta.-¿Qué tan malo es?-pregunto apenas se acercó a la camilla.

-Una maldición muy poderosa y no estoy segura cual sea, esta niña tiene que ser enviada a San Mungo de inmediato. Enviare un mensaje a Emma- dijo Madame Pomfrey quitando su varita de la frente de la chica.

-Preparare el traslado para mañana- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándola y luego a Hermione, sus ojos se notaban cansados y su piel un poco amarillenta, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido bien en semanas.

-Por lo mientras, necesito el collar de ópalos- dijo Hermione llamando la atención de cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Para qué?-pregunte la enfermera, lanzándole una mirada dura.

-Necesito saber la maldición, para entender cómo ayudarla- declaró Hermione quitándose el abrigo, también soltando su pelo y subiéndose las mangas de su camisa hasta el hombro- Ron saca la tinta- continuo pasándole el monedero- Daphne y Luna ustedes dibujaran un círculo mágico a su alrededor, utilizaran las runas que les daré- ordeno a pesar de las miradas incrédulas de las brujas mayores- Sofí y Madame Pomfrey necesito que me ayuden en cuanto termine, seguramente requerirá un pociones o un chequeo y profesora…- McGonagall alzo una ceja-… Requiero su consentimiento, para quitar la maldición de Katie-

-¿Estas segura de lo que harás, funcionara?- preguntaron las dos profesoras.

-Claro que sí, pero no crean que Katie despertara de inmediato, requerirá pasar un tiempo en San Mungo para checarla constantemente y mucho descanso- dijo Hermione acercando su mano al rostro de la chica, expulsando un poquito de magia para medir que tan fuerte era la maldición. Sintió una descarga eléctrica que le entumió la mano y la hizo retirarse con fuerza.

Volteo a Ron esperando encontrar ya la tinta afuera, pero parecía que todos estaban petrificados.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Necesito las cosas para ayer!-

Enseguida comenzaron a moverse, lo primero fue darle las dos runas a Luna y Daphne, la primera crearía una fuerte barrera que protegería a Katie del exterior y la segunda una que le ayudaría a que su cuerpo se mantuviera calmado. Mientras las chicas realizaban el círculo alrededor de la camilla (aunque termino siendo más una elipse), Ron y Sofí le ayudaron a pintar runas por sus brazos, para poder utilizarlas en el momento indicado, también que fuera accesible y que la ayudaran. Madame Pomfrey traía cualquier cosa que le fuera útil y la dejaba sobre la otra camilla, y escribía indicaciones para Sofí en un pergamino y se la pasaba, se preparaba para cualquier cosa, incluso que alguno de la habitación cayera bajo la maldición. En cuanto a la profeso McGonagall salió de la enfermería y tardaron en llevarle el collar de Ópalos que estaba en la chamarra envuelta. Aunque no fue lo único que trajeron, detrás de ella venia Snape.

-¡Lo siento Severus, pero si puede ayudar un poco a mi alumna, no dude en que la apoyare!- dijo la profesora McGonagall un poco más enojada que cuando se fue.

-Cuando le di el collar, le dijo a Filch que se lo llevara a Snape. Creo que se lo ha ido a quitar- dijo Ron con una leve mueca de satisfacción, los dedos salpicados de tinta y una mancha negra en la nariz.

-¡¿CREE QUE UNA MOCOSA SABRA MAS QUE YO?!-Grito el profesor Snape estando rabioso.

-No por nada he sido nombra la quinta hablante rúnico ¿o sí?-dijo Hermione tomando la chamarra.-Maldiciones rúnicas y cualquier tipo de acción que conlleve runas es mi especialidad. Solo cuatro personas me equiparan en esta magia-

-¡Solo harás que alguno de esta habitación caiga maldito! ¿Acaso sabes la historia de ese objeto?-pregunto Snape avanzando a zancadas detrás de ella.

Tomo la chamarra y la dejo sobre la mesita de noche, levanto su mano y una runa comenzó a brillar en su muñeca, como si fuera agua se trasporto hasta la punta de sus dedo. Toco el ópalo más grande y la Runa que le protegía comenzó a brillar como luz de neón. Pasaron unos segundos y retiro su mano, sin ningún daño alguno.

-El Collar de Ópalos es un objeto maldito oscuro. Se cree que ha estado perdido desde 1960 en una revuelta en india, aunque en 1992 fue visto en venta en la tienda "Borgin y Burkes". Se cree que ha cobrado la vida de, por lo menos, diecinueve propietarios muggles hasta la fecha. Sin contar con las muertes que le preceden hasta antes de su desaparición. Es un objeto en extremo peligroso, ya que sujetarlo con la mano desnuda casi siempre produce la muerte instantánea de quién lo haya tocado, e incluso cuando apenas roza levemente la piel, la persona que lo haya tocado se verá inmediatamente afectada por la poderosa maldición que lleva, y aunque en este último caso habrá menor riesgo de que muera, la maldición hará que la persona empiece a flotar en el aire y pierda la razón al menos durante un período de tiempo. En un caso sin riesgo de muerte, la recuperación total de la maldición tarda varios meses de cuidado intensivo- dijo Hermione la información extraída del mismo collar.-Y ahora sé que la maldición puede ser rota, aunque el collar debe estar intacto para ello. Una vez que quite l maldición de quite deben destruirlo. E simple se debe separar los ópalos y bañarlos uno por uno en agua del rio Yamuna-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Más bien ¿Por qué sabes todo?-pregunto Ron cruzado de brazos.

-Harry me dijo que lo vio en su segundo curso, simplemente sentí curiosidad he investigue del objeto. Aunque mucho lo acabo de descubrir, sobre todo como destruirlo- dijo Hermione dejando el collar sobre la mesa- Ahora quiero quitarle la maldición de Katie ¿Le parece profesor o esperamos a que realice la investigación?-

El profesor Snape Gruño, giro su mirada he hizo el que la virgen le hablaba. Hermione suspiro, ese día estaba siendo cansando, y aún faltaba por ver lo de la sala de menesteres e incluso informar a Dumbledore de lo que pasaba en el castillo.

-Luna, ¿Puedes buscar a Leanne? Necesita su declaración para cuando termine- pidió Hermione a su amiga la cual asintió con una leve mueca.

-Está bien, creo que Neville aún sigue consolándola- dijo Luna bufando, un poco molesta luego salió, no sin antes susurrarle algo a Daphne quien asintió y se fueron juntas.

-Entonces ¿Cómo piensa ayudarla?-pregunto el profesor Snape casi escupiendo saliva.

-No sabría explicarlo sin requerir al lenguaje rúnico- contesto Hermione introduciéndose en el círculo mágico que dibujaron sus amigas.- De forma que mejor lo muestro-

Enseguida estiro los brazos pintados con runas a Katie y concentro su magia en los brazos, imaginando que las runas absorbían su magia. El brillo que surgió de cada letra fue diferente e incluso parecieron crear vibraciones en el aire, de forma que la enfermería se llenó de diferentes sonidos. Hermione se puso a hablar en rúnico en voz media alta. El lugar comenzó a vibrar mientras las runas saltaban de su piel y flotaban por el círculo mágico, que comenzaba a despedir fuego, creando una barrera entre ellas y los profesores. Comenzó una danza entre las runas y el fuego, divirtiéndose entre ellos cosa que parecía increíble. En unos pocos segundos el cuarto temblaba con cada nota de la voz de Hermione, los sonidos aumentaron y los movimientos de las runas se volvieron más exagerados.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar por el calor que emanaba y sentía que la maldición en Katie estaba reaccionando, más al ver una leve marca en el dedo medio de la chica. El lugar donde toco el ópalo. Una vez localizado el lugar, Hermione tomo la mano de Katie y la coló entre las suyas, la acerco y como si le susurrara a algo adentro, continúo con una leve voz. Las runas parecieron detenerse un momento, luego se acercaron a Katie con gracias y se pegaron a su piel, comenzando con la mano que estaba libre, luego el antebrazo, el hombro, el cuello y rostro. Hasta que alcanzaron las manos de Hermione. Todo paro un segundo antes de que dentro de las manos de Hermione brillara de color celeste. El círculo de fuego se apagó dejando un carbonizado suelo.

Hermione cayó de rodillas al tiempo que soltaba la mano de la chica, al tiempo que una especie de humo salía de la zona afectada y se desvaneció lentamente. Katie gruño como si un dolor intenso le recorriera, luego se giró para quedar en su costado y continúo durmiendo. Se veía mejor, su piel adquirió color, el cabello se volvió castaño oscuro nuevamente, además de que las marcas negras bajo los parpados se borraron. Aquel semblante de muerte ya no lo poseía.

-Ya está- dijo Hermione apoyándose para descansar un poco.- La maldición ha sido eliminada de su cuerpo, pero el daño que obtuvo lo mantiene así que necesita cuidados-

-Y usted también- dijo la enfermera acercándose y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Se encuentra mareada o adolorida?-

-Cansada- respondió Hemiono sentándose en la otra camilla.- Solo necesito una poción recuperadora-

-Es asombroso- dijo Madame Pomfrey pasándole un franco con liquido blanco-¿Dónde aprendió a hacerlo?-

-Yo solo recite todas las runas contra las maldiciones antiguas, alguna debía funcionar- dijo Hermione bebiendo.

En la habitación solo estaban sus amigos y las profesoras, el profesor Snape se fue apenas termino o en medio del ritual por que no se percató de ello. Madame Pomfrey la dejo y fue a revisar a Katie, aunque lucia mucho más tranquila al ver como la chica estaba moviéndose.

-Bien hecho Hermione, debería proponerte para premio especial aunque creo que ya estás muy lejos de eso. No sabría ni como recompensarte- dijo la profesora McGonagall sentándose a su lado- ¿Cuánto tardara en despertarse?-

-Uno o dos días, fue un solo roce y la maldición se arraigó en su cuerpo-dijo Hermione estirando sus dedos, estaba algo entumida y las puntas se le notaban algo rosas intenso. Más lo oculto con su pierna.

-Utilizar todas las runas contra maldiciones debió de ser cansado- dijo Ron sentándose también a su lado y mirándola con una leve mueca de inquietud.

-Mágicamente estoy en mi límite- dijo Hermione.

-Pero por lo menos Katie estará bien- dijo Sofí ayudando a la enfermera.

Unos minutos después entraron en la enfermería Daphne, Luna, Neville y Leanne. Lucían muy callados a excepción de Leanne que sollozaba. Tras cerrar la puerta y asegurar la enfermería, McGonagall se ubicó en una silla y de cara a Leanne, que no paraba de mirar a su amiga en la camilla. Madame Pomfrey se retiró a su despacho junto con Sofí, seguramente estarían preparando las cosas de la enfermería o arreglándose para su siguiente clase. Ron y Daphne se situaron junto a ella, Neville y Luna del otro, aunque no se veían muy contentos.

-Primero déjenme informarles que gracias a la señorita Granger, se ha estabilizado y eliminado la maldición de la señorita Bell. De todas formas Katie será trasladada a San Mungo- dijo La profesora en un toque tranquilo- Ahora ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Con voz entrecortada y haciendo pausas para dominar el llanto, Leanne contó que Katie había vuelto del lavabo de Las Tres Escobas con un paquete en las manos, que a ella le había parecido un poco raro y que habían discutido sobre la conveniencia de prestarse a entregar objetos desconocidos, de modo que al final la discusión había culminado en un forcejeo y el paquete se había abierto. Al llegar a ese punto, Leanne estaba tan abrumada que no hubo manera de sonsacarle una palabra más.

-Está bien - dijo la profesora, comprensiva -Leanne, hoy pasaras la noche en la enfermería, y mañana quiero que vengas a hablar con calma a mi despacho. Chicos corran a cenar, esto está controlado por hoy. Hermione hablemos un momento-

La profesora envolvió de nuevo el collar de Ópalos y asegurándose que no fuera a salir de su envoltura, lo guardo en su túnica. Cuando Leanne se recostó en la camilla contigua junto a su amiga, salieron de la enfermería. Los chicos se fueron juntos por el pasillo (aunque mirándolas con curiosidad) y fue con McGonagall a su despacho. Se percató que le dolían la cabeza y le ardía la mano, que el día estaba siendo muy largo.

-Profesora, ¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore? El director debería estar atendiendo esta clase de asuntos-

-El director se ha marchado y no volverá en un tiempo - Soltó McGonagall nada contenta.

No dijeron nada más en el trascurso del camino al despacho, adentro vieron las ventanas ser golpeadas por la lluvia y el frio que invadía el pequeño lugar. La enfermería debía estar encantada porque a pesar de ser amplio el calor la inundaba. Se sentaron y la profesora convoco una tetera que silbo enseguida y un par de tazas, luego de servir y tomar unos tragos decidió saber qué era eso de que tenía planes con la profesora.

Aquella profesora no decía cosas sin pensarlas antes y antes que nada estaba la seguridad de la escuela y alumnos, no le veía diciéndole a Ron y Daphne que no estaría en los entrenamientos, no a menos que tuviera una buena razón. Así que inspiró hondo y dijo: -¿Por qué le dijo a Ron y Daphne que tenemos planes juntas?-

-¡Ohhh! Cierto aun no te he dicho- dijo la profesora sobándose el cuello- Pero antes dime ¿Quién crees que pudo hacer tal cosa a Katie?-

-Si lo reduzco por lógica seria: Una persona que quisiera dañar a alguien dentro del castillo y supiera de ese poderoso objeto, además del dinero para comprarlo, se necesita un poco más de mil galeones para adquirirlo. Además que también tendría que ser un alumno, porque un adulto resaltaría, y estar del lado de Voldemort. - dijo Hermione.

-Ésa es una acusación muy grave, ¿Crees que fue Draco Malfoy? -manifestó la profesora McGonagall tras un momento tenso - ¿Tienes alguna prueba?-

-Yo solo dije mi deducción lógica, nunca dije un nombre- declaro Hermione con una leve sonrisa- Usted lo pensó-

-¡Señorita, ambas sabemos que estas orillándome a pensarlo! -se impuso la profesora cuando Hermione, enfadada, se disponía a replicar- Le agradezco lo que has hecho hoy. También su sugerencia, pero no es posible acusar al señor Malfoy únicamente porque visitó la tienda donde tal vez se comprara ese collar y ser rico. Podríamos acusar de lo mismo a una veintena de alumnos iguales por ejemplo: La señorita Greengrass-

-Poco probable, Daphne viene de una línea pura y acaudalada, mas hoy en día su estatus social es lo único que les queda. Después de todo su padre dio todo su capital a los mortifagos-

-Solo era un ejemplo- suspiro la profesora McGonagall -Solo dijo que el señor Malfoy no ha podido ir a Hogsmeade, porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. Ya van varias veces seguidas que no entra a Transformaciones. De modo que no pudo ir-

-Y no existe la opciones mágicas para duplicarse ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- Algo así como un pequeño objeto que te regrese al pasado, o una "Poción" que trasforme a una persona en otra ¿Cierto?-

-No lo vi ingerir nada…- comenzó la profesora.

-Lo he visto en Hogsmeade, Draco estuvo ahí. Lo puedo jurar de mil formas- declaró Hermione harta- Solo existen dos opciones para que eso pasara. Vi a su gemelo bueno caminando rumbo al cabeza de puerco o era una proyección astral. Y en cuanto a su castigo, no lo vio todo el tiempo y su chivo expiatorio tomo la poción multijugos o su castigo fue de solo una hora y el tomo la poción justo antes de empezar-

McGonagall abrió la boca, más lo pensó unos segundos luego la cerró y se puso a pensar. -Es un buen punto- murmuro.

-Si Draco le dio el collar, eso significa que alguien del exterior se lo dio o lo trajo consigo y tenemos que encontrar el punto de fallo en la seguridad. De lo contrario ocurrirán cosas peores- dijo Hermione mirándole pensar- Así que dígame, ¿Qué planes tenemos usted y yo?-

Abrió la puerta de uno de sus cajones, saco su diario de campó y lo extendió.

-Lo he revisado, cinco veces, no encuentro ni un solo error- declaro en manera de derrota, como si esperara que se equivocara y su plan se acabara- Hable con Tonks, tiene libre el Lunes de las siguiente semana, podemos comenzar los estudios y comenzar el ritual. Aunque nos llevara tiempo preparar todo lo que se necesita, unos tres meses por lo menos-

-No se preocupe, solo necesito hacerle un par de investigación a la habilidad de Tonks y podremos comenzar- dijo Hermione sonriendo al saber la razón, esa era una buena noticia.- Los gemelos han empezado a trabajar en lo que necesitamos, lo tendrán el siguiente mes y entonces el ritual lo terminaremos.-

-Porque siento que usted está tres pasos por delante de mí- gruño McGonagall frotándose los ojos.- Ahora que le he avisado, nos veremos en clase-

-Muy bien, le dejo para que descanse- dijo Hermione ya dirigiéndose a la puerta- Y por Draco no se preocupe ya sé que hacer con él. Duerma bien, le hará falta-

Hermione le dio una última sonrisa y se despidió, la profesora la imito, y salió al frio corredor del castillo. Encorto a sus amigos terminando la cena en el gran comedor, los Pendragon se reunieron a su alrededor, armando un alboroto grande por la pérdida de la sala de menesteres, después de todo fue su hogar y el lugar donde entrenaban muchas veces. Más les dijo que dejaran de buscar, con un castillo tan grande tenían pocas posibilidades de encontrarlo, incluso si se les unían los demás alumnos, solo vagabundearían por ahí sin encontrarla. En todos los años de Hogwarts, con tantos alumnos profesores, fantasmas y, siempre en movimiento, muy pocos la habían encontrado. Solo les quedaba una última opción. Una que solo Hermione conocía, gracias a los recuerdos de Harry. A pesar de sus palabras se vieron preocupados, se retiraron o a continuar cenando o a sus distintas salas comunes.

Debía tal vez ir directo a buscar la sala de menesteres, más el cansancio físico y mágico le gano, se fue directo a la cama. La sala común, estaba muy concurrida y olía a ropa húmeda, pues muchos alumnos habían regresado de Hogsmeade temprano a causa del mal tiempo y dejaron secar su ropa con el calor del lugar. Sin embargo, no se respiraba una atmósfera de miedo ni especulación; al parecer, la noticia del accidente de Katie todavía no se había extendido.

Esa noche durmió inquieta, con la imagen borrosa de un Harry gritando y sosteniendo fuego negro.

Al día siguiente trasladaron a Katie al Hospital San Mungo. A esas alturas la noticia de que le habían echado una maldición se había extendido por todo el colegio, aunque los detalles eran confusos y parecía que nadie, excepto los implicados sabían que también estaba fuera de peligro, los demás se había enterado de que Katie fue maldecida.

Hermione fue temprano a visitarla y decirle a los medimagos, que la trasportaban, que le dieran una nota a la directora y medimaga Emma. Dijeron que se la daría y luego se fueron rápido con Katie que se encontraba mejor, inconsciente, pero tranquila se podría decir.

Luego se saltó el desayuno, saliendo al patio de descanso y encontrando lo único que podía ayudarle a localizar la sala de menesteres. La torre flotante. La imagen era diferente a lo que esperaba, según Harry la torre era completamente sólida, para ella parecía casi hecha de niebla que le dificultaba verla incluso en un día totalmente nublado. Algo era seguro era una torrecilla que apenas se veía, flotando sobre un pedazo de tierra. Era totalmente de piedra caliza, con algunas ventanas con el techo cónico. Esperaba poder entrar unas escaleras de caracol echas de piedra, más el paso parecía no estar abierto, alzo su brazo intentando algo que le llego a la cabeza de repente.

Los anillos destellaron con luz y, con un sonido de rocas chocando, comenzaron a desprenderse una escalinata de caracol.

En el centro se miraba una runa que apenas descifro "Heredero" decía, lo cual podía significar muchas cosas si se interpretaba como lo señalaba la runa, podría referirse al dueño de Hogwarts, al que recibió o obtuvo la voluntad de sus padres o incluso aquel que conseguiría algo importante.

Cuando la escalera de caracol se desplego por completo, comenzó a subirla lentamente, pero no hacía falta esfuerzo alguno pues la escalera se enrollaba lentamente. Aunque algunas piedrecitas caían por el camino.

Cuando se introdujo por el centro vio una habitación redonda echa de la misma piedra que afuera, con los símbolos de las casas marcadas en la piedra, prueba de que Harry supero cada obstáculo que le pusieron. Otras cuatro abiertas, mostrando el lugar de entrenamiento de Harry, la biblioteca infinita, la forja, y el lugar donde podían crearse pociones (que nunca se había ocupado). Más se sintió aliviada al ver el cuadro que le conectaba a la sala de menesteres. Sin pensarlo mucho se introdujo llegando a su cuarto. El alivio fue de inmediato, estaba a salvo y como los dejo. Los recuerdos de ese lugar le trajeron calma.

Espero un rato sentada en la cama, solo disfrutando de la soledad y tranquilidad. Luego bajo y se dispuso a salir para ver donde se encontraba la salida, más al intentarlo se topó de lleno con la puerta. No abría y por más que intentara se sentía como si del otro lado solo existiera un muro de acero.

-No puedes mi niña, esto es lo único que queda de la sala de menesteres-

Volteo a ver a Sly, o como se imaginaba que seria, un señor con barba y muy bien vestido, junto a él estaba una niña pequeña, una señora de clase y un hombre que intimidaba. Les miro un momento y luego alzo los anillos.

-Entonces es cierto. Hogwarts y ustedes están corriendo peligro- dijo Hermione confirmando sus temores.

-Lamentablemente sí, es porque Harry no está aquí- dijo Reve sonando como su madre, con cariño y afecto en cada palabra- Nos manteníamos fuertes por su magia o por la de Hogwarts, pero cuando Harry se fue se llevó el núcleo mágico del lugar. El poder de Merlín que planto Nimue aquí, se lo llevo a donde quiera que este ahora y poco a poco su magia se desvanezca-

-Nada bueno puede salir de eso- dijo Hermione sentándose nuevamente en la cama, para pensar con calma.

-Los efectos ya comenzaron, la sala de menesteres se mantenía cambiante por ese poder, ahora esto es lo que queda- dijo Griffin sentándose a su lado- Mas no temas, Harry es increíble, regresara y restaurara todo-

-Incluso a nosotros- dijo Huffy enfrente de ella, intentando lucir imponente, aunque con su aparente edad solo lucia tierna. -Estamos muy débiles para poder hablar fuera de aquí o para mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo, pero necesitábamos decírtelo en persona-

-¿Qué pasara si no regresa antes?-pregunto Hermione levantando la vista con decisión- ¿Pueden tomar mi magia si hace falta?-

-Si no regresa a tiempo nos volveremos objetos comunes y corrientes, perderemos todo rastro mágico, seremos tan común que no nos venderías ni por un Knut-dijo Sly mostrando una leve sonrisa- Mas nosotros estamos preparados para eso-

-En cuanto a ocupar tu magia, lo hemos estado haciendo, si no desde hace mucho estaríamos acabados- dijo Reve sentada en su otro lado y tomando su mano, se sentía tal cual como si su madre le hablara- Pero alimentar Hogwarts es un asunto diferente-

-Requerirías un poder abrumador, la magia que utiliza Hogwarts a diario para mantener sus defensas y crear los diferentes aspectos mágicos es mucha- dijo Huffy con una mueca - El que las escaleras cambien de lugar, los pasajes mágicos, el techo encantado, las gárgolas mágicas o simplemente la barrera anti muggle no son sostenidos por un mago, es por la magia que despide el lugar. Pronto uno a uno fallaran y se perderá, la primera es la sala de menesteres, el siguiente podría ser el hechizo anti muggles o incluso el techo encantado. En medio año a lo mucho…-

-Hogwarts no podrá sostenerse más- termino Hermione- Y tendremos que buscar un lugar donde meter tantos alumnos. ¿El regreso de Harry lo compondrá?-

-Ni idea- respondieron los cuatro.

-Esto está fuera de nuestro conocimiento-Termino Sly al momento su imagen parpadeo.- Debemos irnos, aunque recuerda, el fin de algo siempre es el comenzó otra cosa.-

-Lo recordare maestro- contesto Hermione con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Continúa utilizando tú inteligencia y conocimientos-

-Por el futuro esfuérzate y confía -

-La astucia e ingenio te guíen-

-Y mantén tu valentía y temple ante la adversidad-

-Que fácil decirlo, cuando ustedes no son los que lían con tantos problemas- dijo Hermione recostándose, ya sola, pues en cuanto dijeron sus últimas palabras desaparecieron.

Regreso al castillo un hora después, con una animo medio normal, no encontraba una forma de lidiar con la magia del castillo desapareciendo y no servía preocuparse inmediatamente. Mas no lo comentaría a nadie de sus amigos y compañeros, eso exaltaría incluso a Ron y seguramente no lograría mantener el secreto a Daphne, que se lo contaría a Luna y Sofí, quienes les dirían a sus novios y entonces ( en menos de un par de horas) todo el castillo se enteraría. No, eso solo lo vería con Dumbledore directamente y nada más.

Se presentó a desayunar tarde.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron en cuanto la vio- ¿Ya sabes dónde está la sala de menesteres?-

Eso atrajo la atención de los que le rodeaban.

-Ya sé dónde se encuentra, pero es inaccesible por ahora- Contesto Hermione dedicándose a comer. La respuesta no termino de convencer a Ron, ni a los demás.

El día lo pasó huyendo de sus amigos para evitar más preguntas, y buscando el momento indicado para ir al despacho de Dumbledore, sobre todo porque si la veían entrando o caminando a la oficina del profesor pensarían que les ocultaba algo. Lo estaba haciendo, pero para no alterar las cosas antes de tiempo. El día anterior Dumbledore no estaba y no era seguro que regresara a tiempo, más se acercó a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña. No se abrió, la clara señal de que no estaba en el castillo. Lo intento los siguientes días, con los mismos resultados.

El lunes, se despidió de sus amigos para que fueran a entrenar y, Hermione, asistió puntualmente con McGonagall, apareciendo en su despacho a las ocho en punto. Llamó a la puerta, abrió y antes de que la saludara, cerró su despacho.

-Estaba segura que llegarías a la hora- dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa, se veía mejor; descansada y con mejor actitud.

-No puedo perder la oportunidad de crear una nueva magia- declaro Hermione siguiéndola.

Caminaron hasta un aula vacía en el tercer piso, al entrar se percató que las bancas fueron retiradas y que Tonks estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor. Lucia igual de feliz que la vez anterior, aunque miraba por la ventana y observaba como se alzaba la luna. Su uniforme de auror aun lo llevaba, se notaba que acababa de salir de sus rondas, porque estaba algo sucio y desarreglado, además de que llevaba la chaqueta abierta y arremangada. Se percató de sus presencias cuando la profesora cerró la puerta.

-Hola Hermione, veo la profesora no te quito esa idea de la cabeza- dijo Tonks levantándose- Y veo que te apoya. De tal forma que haremos historia ¿No?-

-De una o de otra forma- declaro Hermione agitando la mano en forma de saludo- Ya sea por ser parte de la creación de un nuevo método de trasfiguración o ser un experimento fallido-

-No digas eso. Puede ser un mal augurio- dijo la profesora parándose junto a ella -Yo ya he leído tu diario de campo, y sé qué haremos, así que en lo que yo preparo las cosas explícale a Tonks-

-Yo también lo leí- dijo Tonks con un poco de orgullo.

-¿Entendió algo señorita?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall sin voltear a verla siquiera.

-Lo básico, trasmutaciones continuas a cualquier forma animal sin quedarse en uno fijo-

-Si es lo básico- dijo Hermione abriendo el diario que le entrego anteriores días la profesora -El proceso es extremadamente difícil para convertirse en animago y puede provocar un desastre, como mutaciones permanentes de mitad humano y mitad animal, si se realiza incorrectamente. Una bruja o mago debe mantener una sola hoja de mandrágora en la boca durante todo un mes, de luna llena a luna llena. Si la hoja se remueve o se ingiere, la bruja o el mago tendrán que comenzar el procedimiento de nuevo. -

-Que molestia-

-En la próxima luna llena visible, y si la noche resulta ser turbia o nublada, habrá que repetir el proceso de nuevo. El mago debe escupir la hoja en un frasco bañado de los rayos directos de la luna. Al frasquito se le debe agregar uno de los propios cabellos del mago o bruja, una cucharadita de rocío plateado que no haya sido alcanzada por la luz del sol ni por pies humanos durante siete días, y la crisálida de una polilla esfinge de la calavera. La mezcla debe colocarse en un lugar tranquilo y oscuro y no puede ser perturbada de ninguna manera.-

-¿Puede ser más complicado?-pregunto Tonks cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siguiente que debe suceder, si todo lo demás resulta por suerte, es que el mago o bruja espere una tormenta eléctrica. Durante este período de espera, el mago debe, estar al amanecer y al atardecer sin falta, recitar el conjuro Amato Animo Animato Animagus con la punta de su varita colocada apuntando al corazón. Cuando, por fin, haya una tormenta eléctrica, el mago debe moverse inmediatamente a un lugar grande y seguro, recitar el conjuro por última vez y luego beber la poción.-

-Muy complicado, y muchas cosas deben salir bien- dijo Tonks con una mueca.

-Es por eso que solo tenemos unos cuantos animago legales, y un par de ellos ilegales- dijo la profesora McGonagall desde atrás extendiendo una enorme tela con diferentes artilugios de metal, piedras de luz, algunas joyas y hojas con círculos mágicos. Se notaba que si había leído el diario un par de veces.- La mayoría piensa que es muy complicado y muchos factores deben salir bien para lograr serlo. La idea de Hermione combina eso… pero sin la necesidad de depender de la suerte y acortando el tiempo. Aunque es igual de peligroso y diez veces más complicado-

-¿Cómo?-

-Primero la hoja de mandrágora sirve para extraer algo en específico, ya sea venenos, propiedades o escancias. Por eso es ingrediente en casi todas las opciones de antídotos y como purificador de pociones- dijo Hermione abriendo el libro y señalándolo- Lo probé en la madriguera con una poción que tenía mucho tiempo, quito las impurezas y dejo una poción mejor, aunque no como una recién echa. Eso es porque se necesita la mandrágora. Para extraer la esencia mágica de cada persona, más no se necesita si no quieres convertirte en un solo animal.-

-Entiendo mejor que en mis antiguas clases de Herbología, así que continua-

Aquel comentario saco un gruñido de McGonagall, se sabía por todo el castillo que la profesora Sprout era su amiga. Más lo dejo pasar, seguramente por saber que la chica no lo decía con mala intención.

-Como te darás cuenta: lo rayos de luna, el sol al amanecer y atardecer, la tormenta eléctrica son cosas que no podemos controlar y en el proceso se hacer algo erróneo- Continuo aspirando un poco de aire- Sin embargo ese proceso puede ser controlado. Y eso es lo que investigue y cambie. El primer paso es injertar mi magia en tu esencia, una magia que pueda trasfigurar en múltiples animales pero sin ser capaz de realizar una trasmutación animal completa. ¿Cómo? Primero necesita tu sangre con tu verdadera apariencia- Eso pareció no gustarle nada a Tonks- y una con tu apariencia cambiada. Revisare si existe algún cambio entre las magias. Y luego aislare el componente mágico y lo purificare con la mandrágora y lo potenciaré con mi propia magia pura. De esa forma lograre que me acepte a la hora de formular la poción-

-¿Pero no decías quera necesario mantener la hoja en la boca durante un mes?-pregunto Tonks mirando como McGonagall estaba lista para comenzar.

-Eso es por que muy pocos pueden expulsar su magia pura- dijo Hermione estirando su mano abriendo los dedos y expulsando su magia pura tan densa que formo un fuego color ámbar y comenzaron a salir chispas de colores por todos lados.- Es extremadamente difícil mantener esto durante mucho tiempo, mas solo necesito hacerlo durante una hora-

Tonks volteo la mirada a la profesora y dijo-¿Eso enseñan ahora?-

-No, es algo que aprendió de las clases con Harry… supongo- respondió también asombrada.

-Lo dio el primer día en Pendragon, y desde entonces me enseño a hacerlo, solo que su magia es más como un viento… algo así- dijo Hermione sonriendo al recordar ese día como se sintió agradable y cómoda, tanto que casi se duerme.- La mía es más como una llama. Una vez aislado tu magia para trasmutar y combinado con mi magia pura, pasamos a la fase dos-

-Donde todo se pone más loco, si mucho más de lo que ya parece- dijo McGonagall.

-El frasco bañado en los rayos de luna es necesario, eso es difícil de conseguir, mas ya lo he encargado y me los traerán a tiempo-

-¿Encargado a quien, los traerán?-preguntaron.

-Los gemelos Weasley no son solo unos bromistas, pueden hacer muchas cosas que una inteligencia lineal no conseguiría, y por eso se los encargue. Al decir "los" es porque pedí un mínimo de una decena, no solo uno, no pudo asegurar que logren los diez, pero con un par me bastan- dijo caminando a ver las cosas que examino McGonagall y alineándolas en el orden que las utilizaría- El segundo punto es el frasco, el rocío plateado y la crisálida de una polilla de esfinge de la calavera, muy raro hoy en día… aunque estoy seguro que los gemelos tienen contactos para conseguirlas. Incluso Mundungus les debe algunos favores y puede que lo extorsionen para que se contacte con los del bajo mundo-

-Es bueno saber que mis alumnos tienen contactos con el mercado oscuro- gruño McGonagall.

-El hechizo _Amanto Animo Animato Animagus_ es muy viejo, lo renové ahora es más fácil de recordar _Animalien Amitny Lingun Provenit_ **(N.C: combinación de idiomas, ni lo busquen porque no existe)-**

-¿Fácil de recordar?-pregunto Tonks subiendo una ceja.- No sé ni cómo pronunciarlo-

-Tal vez para mí si lo es, investigue mucho para crear el hechizo- dijo Hermione un poco apenado por ver el hechizo tan fácil cuando no lo era, de todas formas continuo- El hechizo solo se pronuncia al alba y al atardecer, del día del ritual, ya que en la noche me encerrare en una gran caverna bajo tierra junto con los elementos base agua, aire y fuego. Tallare runas y un gigantesco círculo mágico, para protección y que ayuden a convocar un clima controlado. Recitare una última vez el hechizo diciendo cada letra en rúnico, y bebiendo la poción al final-

-Eso suena a mucho trabajo. ¿Para que la caverna, el agua, el aire, fuego y el clima?-

-Es por la tormenta eléctrica. Para que se formen esos tipos de tormentas es necesaria la humedad del aire caliente que se eleva en una atmósfera inestable. La atmósfera se vuelve inestable cuando las condiciones son tales que una burbuja de aire caliente sube, puede seguir aumentando aún más que el aire del ambiente.- Tanto Tonks como McGonagall le veían con una mirada de no entender nada- Es simple, Humedad igual a agua, aire caliente igual a aire y fuego, y la atmosfera inestable es una combinación de varias corrientes de aire convergiendo en un lugar. Por eso utilizare los cuatro elementos y produciré la electricidad de la tormenta con runas. Eso va a completar los requisitos-

-Aunque todo salga bien, y estés en lo correcto. Como aislaras mi esencia mágica para cambiar mi imagen- dijo Tonks cruzada de brazos- No es como si solo con sangre lo fueras a conseguir-

-Bueno… eso lo veremos pronto- dijo Hermione tomando uno de los papeles con el círculo mágico, y un pequeño cuchillo plateado.-Tonks por favor toma tu imagen natural- pidió.

Miro a otro lado, luego gruño- ¿Es necesario?-pregunto con una cara de desagrado.

-No le diremos a nadie, te hare un juramento inquebrantable si lo quieres- dijo Hermione avanzando con cuidado, sosteniéndole la mano y apuntando con el cuchillo a uno de su dedos.

Asintió y su aspecto cambio, el cabello color rosa chicle le cambio a negro y ondulado, los ojos se tornaron marrones y la piel un poco más pálida. En cuanto a fisonomía no cambio mucho, solo que el rostro le cambio un poco. La profesora se acercó interesada, más cuando delante de ellas estaba una chica muy parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Desde pequeña no me gusta verme de esta forma- dijo Tonks sosteniéndose un mechón de pelo y mirándoselo- Es como el de mi tía y a mi madre, solía verme con nostalgia… no me gusta nada-

-Solo será un momento- dijo Hermione rasgando la punta de su dedo.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Duele!- dijo encogiendo su mano.

Tomo el pergamino con el círculo mágico, y echo la sangre de Tonks adentro. El brillo que surgió le cegó por un momento, luego vio una llamita trasparente surgir y al final una circulo completo.

-Ya veo- dijo Hermione enseñándolo a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto Tonks.

-Sin ninguna afinidad, tu magia no está ligada a ninguna otra, por eso puede mutar si quieres. Tu contenedor mágico ha llegado a su madures y eso indica que tu habilidad está en su tope- dijo Hermione tomando el otro pergamino con rapidez- Regresa a ser la Tonks que apreciamos-

Un segundo después Tonks regresaba a su cabello rosa. Corto nuevamente, solo que otro dedo y realizo el mismo procedimiento, obteniendo resultados iguales.

-Bien, eso me le aclara todo- dijo Hermione más contenta.

-¿Es bueno o malo?-pregunto la profesora que se veía muy interesada.

-Es bueno, su afinidad y contenedor no magia cambia cuando se trasforma- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que hizo parpadear a Tonks- Lo que nos dice que puedo investigarla aun si esta trasformada-

-¿Mas exámenes?-pregunto retrocediendo.

-Unos pocos- dijo Hermione alargando la mano, tomando una esfera con una especie de mano impresa- Tranquila, el resto de exámenes no duelen, solo te pido que seas paciente. Esto tomara tiempo-

-En que me metí- murmuro.

Las pruebas continuaron, hasta pasadas las doce de la noche, cuando las tres salieron del aula. Tonks lucia dos o tres años más vieja, con algunos cabellos cambiando a diferentes tonalidades y con la vista cansada. En cambio, Hermione, parecía niña en dulcería con un montón de pergaminos flotando al alcance de su vista, murmurando y moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro. Aunque la neutralidad de la profesora McGonagall era una buena señal, no dejaba de verse cierto toque de expectación, que significaba que por lo menos no corrían peligro… por ese momento.

Hermione regreso a su habitación, reviso los resultados a detalle hasta la madrugada. Mas en su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que acontecía y aunque no encontraba soluciones inmediatas, casi aseguraba que saldría bien.

Al siguiente día, durante el desayuno no pudo contarles a Ron o a Daphne lo que había realizado con Tonks y la profesora McGonagall. Más que nada porque ambos estaban llenos de moretones, rasguños y gruñían cada cinco minutos. Los demás Pendragon estaban igual.

-¿Y cómo fue la práctica de anoche?-pregunto Hermione una vez que llevaban casi cinco minutos sin gruñir.

-Mal- dijeron ambos, se vieron de reojo y giraron la mirada.

-Siendo sinceros, no parecía mala idea- dijo Neville sentado a su lado y con la mano de Luna entrelazada, ella las palmas rasguñadas y él con un chichón en la cabeza.- Hasta que empezaron a perseguirnos-

-¿Perseguir?-pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Esos dos, prepararon una "cacería"-dijo Luna con un poco de reproche en la voz.-Sigo en contra de esa clase de entrenamientos-

-No les paso nada, es más están sanos y bien- se excusó Ron girando los ojos.

-Los únicos golpeados fuimos nosotros- dijo Daphne dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio, el cual estaba aún molesto sin embargo la abrazo.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Esos dos convencieron a Hagrid para que le diera tres Murtlap para la práctica- acuso Luna de malos modos. -Ayer en cuanto te fuiste con McGonagall los dejaron salir al bosque prohibido y nos dijeron que como entrenamiento los atrapáramos-

-¿De dónde sacaron el permiso para eso?-pregunto Hermione conociendo a los profesores ninguno aceptaría tal cosa, no cuando implicaba alumnos correteando en el bosque prohibido, mucho menos de noche.

La mirada de Ron volteo al otro lado, la de Daphne se giró y se escondió dentro de la túnica de su novio. Ambos rojos, he intentado lucir indiferentes, aunque incluso un ciego podría ver la culpa.

-Si como veras... no salió bien- dijo Neville soltando un gran suspiro- Lo hicimos bien para salir todos sin ser vistos, también para adéntranos en el bosque y comenzar el entrenamiento-

-Hasta que aparecieron los gigantes- la voz de Theo sonó enojada, más se sentó a lado de Daphne y se cruzó de brazos mirando en dirección de Ron, el cual seguía haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿¡SON ESTÚPIDOS O QUE!?-grito Hermione, provocando que varios saltaran y se fueran del gran comedor, otros (la mayoría de Pendragon) se encogieron e intentaron esconder la cabeza en algún lugar. Sobretodo Ron-¡¿Cuánto tiempo caminaron para llegar hasta el campamento gigante?!-

-¿Sabías de ellos?-pregunto Ron regresando la mirada.

-Claro que lo sé- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Entendía el punto de Ron, técnicamente ella no debió de enterarse de que los gigantes estaban en Hogwarts, o no de la forma en que lo hizo. Al recordar como los gigantes se unieron a ellos se asustaba y un frio le recorría la espalda al pensar en Harry combatiendo contra algo cien veces más grande.- Hagrid los trajo, esperábamos que ningún par de tontos se adentraran a lo profundo del bosque-

-Nos pudiste avisar- murmuro Daphne moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa.

-¡Si, mi culpa, como me dijeron que entrenarían en el bosque prohibido!- Ironizo mientras se sobaba el cuello. -¿Cómo termino su desventura?-

-Huimos, pero con tanta prisa que varios salieron lastimados. A algunos de nosotros nos atropellaron- Dijo Neville mirando a Luna y dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara mucho.- Pero fue un atropellamiento suavecito-

-Con ese chichón nadie te lo cree- dijo Theo con una leve risa.

-Un menso se quedó a pelear, solo logrando que un gigante le lanzara un árbol- dijo Luna intentando desviar su atención.

-Yo no fui el único menso, ellos dos se pusieron a pelar con ese gigante que hablaba- dijo Theo señalando a la parejita que se escondía y se ponían de un rojo Weasley.

-¿Kathor los ataco?-

-¿Se llama Kathor?-pregunto Ron alzando una ceja.

-Técnicamente no peleo con nosotros. Intentamos darles tiempo a los demás de huir atacándolo, no levanto la mano ni contra nosotros, pero nuestros hechizos tampoco le hacían efecto.- dijo Daphne soltando un suspiro- Y cuando estábamos por retirarnos, un pequeño gigante se levantó del suelo y al vernos atacar a su compañero se lanzó contra nosotros, por poco nos mata-

-Justo en ese momento tomo el primer árbol que vio, lo arranco de raíz y me lo aventó- dijo Theo con casi odio en la mirada, pero perdida en la lejanía.- Si veo a esa bola boba le daré su merecido-

-Esa bola boba se llama Grawp y es mi amigo, y te lo mereces- dijo Hermione dejando caer su mano en la mesa, con suficiente fuerza para que Theo saltara y casi callera de la silla- Además ustedes trasgredieron sus límites y también atacaron a su líder, a mi parecer los gigantes fueron benévolos con ustedes. No debieron de hacerlo. Ahora tendré que ir a pedir disculpas-

-¿Disculpas? Si nosotros no le tocamos ni un pelo a ninguno- dijo Ron abriendo la boca- Nosotros salimos golpeados-

-Déjame preguntarte ¿Y por qué no han ido con madame Pomfrey para que los cure?-

-Ahhh, pues... es que…

-Es por que salieron del castillo cuando no debían y si llegaban heridos las preguntas surgirían- dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua -A todo esto ¿Sofí no pudo curarlos?-

-Bastante ocupada con Madame Pomfrey, ayer no pudo acompañarnos, estaba muy agotada- dijo Daphne cerrándole la boca a su novio.- Por eso estamos de esta forma-

-Hoy continuaremos igual que los días anteriores, así que prepárense- declaro Hermione levantándose.- Se me hace tarde para Aritmancia-

-Pero…- comenzaron mas ya no los escuchaba.

Tendría que esperar para ir al campamento gigante, en ese momento estaban dormidos y no esperaba que la recibieran con los brazos abiertos luego de la intromisión de los Pendragon. Esperaba poder descansar antes de que los gemelos terminaran su pedido, pero por lo visto tendría que conformarse con ir a clases y descansar en los pequeños ratos de libertad que tenía, aunque con los problemas que le rondaban en la mente se le haría difícil. Y de paso volvería intentar hablar con Dumbledore.

Paso el resto de las clases con rapidez, sin nada nuevo o interesante, y esperando a que llegara el momento de poderse pasar por la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore y que le permitiera el paso. En la comida paso hablando y comiendo junto a Sofí, la cual ya se había enterado de la aventura nocturna de Pendragon y, siguiendo su buen corazón, curo a todos. Incluyendo a Theo. Aun lo veía como si fuera a destriparlo. Lucia cansada, mucho más que cualquier otro, entrenaba en las mañanas, se levantaba temprano para ayudar en la enfermería, en parte de la tarde se entrenaba con Pendragon y en las noches los curaba. No tenía tiempo, ni para Colín que se portaba como un buen novio y la ayudaba lo más que podía (Que era ayudándole en sus deberes escolares y dándoles ratos de ocio). Conociéndola, si le decía que estaba haciendo demasiado seguro que causaría que hiciera mucho más o le reprochara de igual forma.

Después de su última clase se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore con más tranquilidad, pronuncio delante de la estatua la contraseña. Se movió y comenzó a mostrar la escalinata. Después de casi una semana el profesor estaba de regreso, subió con calma sin saber si estaba disponible para hablar. En cuanto toco su puerta escucho un movimiento brusco, como si cerraran un cajón y respondió con un "Pase".

Entro a la oficina, la misma imagen de siempre le recibió, más en el muro se veía un pedestal y el sombre seleccionador encima. El logo Pendragon relucía recién echo, sobre lo girones y rasgaduras de la tela. Algo sobre aquello le parecía tranquilizador, mucho más de lo que espero.

-Profesora Granger, es un placer tenerla en mi oficina- Dijo Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio y con una sonrisa, su ropa era de viaje y se le notaba que acababa de regresar, algo de cansancio se notaba en su voz. Y sin en cambio estaba dispuesto a recibirla.

-Vamos profesor, sabe que puede decirme Hermione. Mi nuevo estatus como hablante rúnico no debe afectarle- dijo Hermione, un poco ufana por que un mago tan respetable y poderoso le llamara "profesora".

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore mirando sobre sus anteojos- Tome asiendo, por favor ¿Gustas un té o algo más llenador? Pero no creo que venga a una visita social-

-No gracias, son malas noticias las que traigo-haciendo le caso en tomar asiento.

-¿Es por la pérdida mágica de Hogwarts?-pregunto Dumbledore sin un toque de sorpresa.- Supuse que sería la siguiente en darse cuenta-

-La sala de menesteres ha desaparecido y muy pronto estaremos en problemas ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia para repáralo?-pregunto Hermione cruzando su pierna.

-No se la causa, y tampoco creo enterarme de la solución- respondió Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa- Pero espero que usted y Harry logren encontrarla-

-¿Y si no hay solución?-pregunto Hermione, le dio cien vueltas al problema e ideo varias soluciones, más ninguna con alta probabilidad de raparlo y o parecía ser la correcta.

Durante un momento el profesor la miro directo a los ojos, su azul oscuro se volvían como reflectores que buscaban alguna duda en su ser. No era magia, eran los años de experiencia y sabiduría que se acumularon en el profesor.

-Entonces permítame decirle unas pequeñas palabras de un viejo, Pendragon es la solución-

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto Hermione.

-Por supuesto- contesto Dumbledore levantando las manos y cambiar entrelazando los dedos.- Para bien o mal confió en ustedes, les dejare a Harry y usted decidir-

-Cambiando de tema y si no es una indiscreción ¿Dónde ha estado?-pregunto Hermione un tanto interesada.

-Quisiera decir que si es una indiscreción, más debe saber que estoy buscando el último de los Horrocrux. Tengo una ligera sospecha de donde podría estar- declaro Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Como el joven Weasley y usted me ha informado he dado con la localización de una cueva que podría albergar uno de ellos.-

-¿Y lo ha encontrado?-pregunto Hermione acercándose tanto que casi podría recargarse en el escritorio.

-Aun no, las protecciones me impiden que llegue solo y vea libremente a revisar si lo es- dijo al momento que sus ojos se desviaban a su derecha -Solo espero no estar equivocado-

-Los duendes también están revisando Gringotts- revelo Hermione, aunque claro que no veía ni un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro- No sé cuándo me envíen una carta, pero si no está en el banco, me ofrezco a ir con usted-

-Nunca dije que necesitara compañía-

-No, pero sus palabras dicen lo contrario. Dijo "solo", acompañado puede que sea diferente ¿cierto?-

-Algunas veces olvido su capacidad intelectual, creo que en usted existe una buena Ravenclaw- declaro Dumbledore en un tono seguro.- Bien, esperare a la respuesta de Gringotts, por lo mientras volveré al lugar a investigar un poco más.-

Después de quedar con Dumbledore se fue a esperar que la noche se alzara, los gigantes seguramente estarían furiosos.


	75. Capitulo 75-Un dia con cosiderable suert

**Okey. El capítulo está por comenzar, no sin antes decirles que… fue un poco estresante esta semana. No quiero decir que en el capítulo me costó escribirlo, no, fue mil cosas que pasaron en lo últimos tres días. Más eso es privado. Así que entremos en materia y vallamos a lo que nos importa, la historia.**

 **Espero que les agrade.**

 **Sin más les dejo que lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _ **Dedicatoria a :**_

 _ **hermbetty**_

 _ **°~°~°~°~°~°~Me alegra mucho que me sigua leyendo con nosotros, desde los comentarios del capítulo 69 que no lo leo y me alegra que dejara su comentario °~°~°~°~°~**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 75.- Un día de considerable suerte.**

La noche era tranquila y plana, el cielo salpicado de estrellas, el aire olía a humedad indicio de que podría llover nuevamente. Pero eso a Hermione le venía sin cuidado. Recargada en la puerta del castillo y mordiendo una manzana esperaba con paciencia. Hacia solo una media hora atrás que envió su mensaje a todos los Pendragon, tendría que haberlo enviado por sus Galeones mágicos y sin embargo solo le dijo a los que encontró en el comedor que reunieran a todos en ese lugar en cuanto pudieran. Esa manzana era lo único que pesco en su rápida salida del gran comedor y de un cesto de fruta en la mesa de Ravenclaw, de alguna forma parecía ser la única mesa que tenía fruta para cualquier hora del dial, tal vez algo que las demás mesas podían empezar a copiar.

-¡¿Y para que nos quieres aquí?!-pregunto Ron llegando con mal genio, seguramente sin haber cenado como quisiera.

No contesto, y dando otras dos mordidas continúo vigilando la noche.

-¿Me está ignorando?-pregunto Ron girando su rostro a Daphne que salía bien abrigada. A su lado estaban Sofí y Luna que platicaban muy bajo. Más atrás Neville caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo creo que… si, por completo- contesto su rubia novia frenándose a unos pocos pasos.- ¿Qué te hizo este?-

-¿Este?-pregunto Ron alzando una ceja.

-Esperen a que lleguen los demás- fue lo único que murmuro intentando que la manzana le durara mucho más al masticar más de lo necesario.

-Creo que exageras Hermione, solo dinos que hacemos…- comenzó Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros y picándole una mejilla. Por toda contestación recibió un codazo que le saco el aire y un pisotón que le hizo alejarse saltando he intentado sobarse.

-¿Cuándo aprenderá?-preguntaron las chicas.

Ginny llego con Astoria que se habían vuelto buenas amigas; Parvati y Padma lucían más entusiasmadas que los demás; Anthony, Ernie, Hannah y Justin se presentaron puntual ni un minuto antes o después; Colín y Denis llegaron corriendo con el bocado en la boca y al ver a Sofí le beso sacando un sonrojo de la chica y que su hermano menor hiciera mímica de vomitar; Cho apareció algunos minutos después con Michel persiguiéndole; Deán, Seamus bostezaban mientras se acercaban al gran grupo que comenzaba a formarse.

El silencio que disfruto minutos antes se convirtió en murmullos y luego risas y en conversaciones animadas.

De ahí Jimmy, Ritchie, Fay, Damelza, Anthony, Maxine, Zacarias, Malcom, Heidi, Tasmin, Herbert, Grant, Marietta, Machael, Mandy, Terry, Stewart y Lisa llegaron solo diez minutos retrasados. Y platicando animadamente con los Slytherin que no se quedaron en Camelot. Se presentó Jazmin, Rachel, Ritchie, Fay, Damelza, Anthony, Maxine, Alex que tenía bastante curiosidad de lo que planeaban hacer.

Theo se presentó en medio de todos ellos, aunque se recargo del lado contrario de Hermione y le miraba con insistencia, ella esta vez le regreso la mirada. Solo que de forma que parecía que lo mataría. Como ya estaban todos, soltó un gran suspiro-¡Síganme!- Avanzo por las escaleras de Mármol sacando la varita y con seguridad.

-¿Vamos con Hagrid?-pregunto Sofí alcanzándola.

-Tenemos que reparar el error de esos- dijo Hermione apuntando detrás de su hombro.-Iremos al mismo lugar en que se metieron en problemas-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Ron y Daphne corriendo para alcanzarla y frenarla. Se pararon adelante y le cerraron el paso para asombro de todos.

-¿Iremos con los Gigantes?-pregunto Ron algo pálido.

-Ustedes los atacaron, ustedes les pedirán disculpas- declaro Hermione intentado avanzar, pero fue detenida.

-Nos mataran a todos- dijo Daphne pretendiendo razonar con ella.

-Si han entrenado como es debido, no lo harán, ahora muévanse o los muevo- dijo Hermione utilizando su voz de mando.

No les quedo de otra que hacerle caso. Avanzaron hasta alcanzar la colina de Hagrid, bajaron con relativa velocidad, llegaron junto a la cabaña y sin detenerse, continuaron hasta el límite del bosque. Un grupo de árboles en el que se espesaba y parecía no tener fin. Giro a verlos, todos la seguían. Por lo menos no eran cobardes para ir a un lugar donde vieron gran peligro y pasaron momentos malos.

-Quédense en grupo de tres, asegúrense que no falte ninguno entre más avancemos y si requieren ayuda lancen chispas de su varita- dijo Hermione moviendo su varita atrayendo tinta.- Ahora formen una fila-

Como un buen grupo se formaron por estaturas, el pequeño Dennis al principio y Ron al final. Cada uno paso estiro si mano y en la palma les dibujo una runa "Lazo", podía significar muchas cosas y en la que se basaba era muy antigua que le ayudaría en caso necesario.

-Curioso- dijo Luna al ser su turno, luego miro como la hacía en Neville-¿Para qué sirve?-

-Nos enlazara en caso de que se descontrole todo- dijo Hermione continuando su labor- No podremos separarnos muy lejos, si lo hacemos esto nos unirá de nuevo-

-¿Y por qué no solo nos aparecemos?-pregunto Deán con los brazos cruzados.

-En Hogwarts no se puede aparecer, es imposible- dijo Sofí en el grupo de Colín y Dennis.

-Al fin, alguien que ha leído Historia de Hogwarts-casi grita Hermione al escucharla, le sonrió- No se puede. Igual que no podríamos ir al bosque de noche, no a menos que tengas autorización-

-¿Y la tienes?-pregunto Theo.

Le voltearon a ver, algunos ya sin ganas de mirarle feo, en el caso de Sofí como si acabara de apuñar a algo precioso.

-Al contrario que algunos…- dijo Hermione volteando a ver a los rojos Ron y Daphne los cuales se dignaron a sonrojarse- Yo he solicitado el permiso-

-¿Y qué loco e irresponsable Profesor te ha dado el permiso de ir al bosque y visitar gigantes?-pregunto Ron cruzados de brazos.

-El profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione con una leve risa. Aun recordaba unas horas antes cuando le dijo lo que había pasado y lo que planeaba. Al final y después de un par de condiciones le dejo ir con todos.- Le pasare tu mensaje después-

-¿Qué? No, no, de verdad no-dijo Ron moviendo las manos alterado.-No le digas que le dije loco e irresponsable-

-Aunque supongo que le encontraría el lado bueno- respondió Hermione.

Termino de marcar cada palma y se dispuso a continuar. Comenzaron a avanzar por los árboles, siguiendo la luz luminosa de la varita de Hermione, la cual era su única guía entre la oscuridad. Mientras atravesaban el gran trecho entre los terrenos y el hogar de los gigantes se mantenían alertas, el bosque prohibido no lo desconocían, pero no dejaba de ser peligroso. A cada paso que daban tenían que saber que algo podría surgir de la oscuridad y escondites que proporcionaban los árboles. El fuerte viento del norte soplaba con furia, y produciendo sonidos que los alteraban y les hacía frenar para asegurarse que no fuera nada extraño. Agregado a una fina neblina pegada al suelo, les hizo la noche un poco más pesada, al llevar empapados los pies y las túnicas.

-¡Uf, esto se pone frio!- dijo Sofí avanzando a su altura-¿Qué tanto nos falta?-

-Un poco- respondió Hermione girando la mirada sobre su hombro, veía que continuaban avanzando, pero los rostros no eran precisamente relajados y se notaba el cansancio- Pararemos unos minutos-

Cuando llegaron al claro donde alguna vez Harry peleo con un montón de Acromantulas se detuvieron, a pesar de que les conto la masacre que vivió esa noche, no quedaba rastro de ella. Se veían el pasto completamente cubierto de agua u humedad, las cortezas de los árboles sanaron y quedaba un extraño sentimiento que algo no veía. Como una sombra de dicha batalla. Dio un descanso de veinte minutos, porque algunos ya no lograban seguirle el paso y solo avanzaban por que los demás les animaban. Se sentaron en el suelo, sin importarles mucho mojarse o mancharse, parecía que la necesidad de descanso les era más necesaria.

-Esta no fue la ruta que tomamos antes- dijo Neville sentándose con Luna y aunque se vio un poco torpe le tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos. Hermione aparto la vista.

-Es porque evitamos el territorio de los centauros- dijo Hermione aumentando el tamaño de una piedra hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para sentarse.- No sé cómo pasaron el territorio de los centauros sin terminar como carne picada-

-Somos suertudos -sugirió Luna recargándose en el hombro de su novio.

-Bastante para no salir muertos o heridos de gravedad- comento Theo dejándose caer en un lado salpicando a Ron, el cual le regreso el favor golpeando el agua y dirigiéndola a su cuerpo.- Y dime Hermione… - continuo diciendo por primera vez su nombre desde hacía mucho o desde que intento matarlo-… ¿Qué estas planeando para contrarrestar a ya sabes quién?-

-Un poco de esto y otro más de aquello…- comenzó sin prestarle real atención.

-No me digas, de casualidad no haces más de esto que de aquello- dijo Ron con ironía.

Pateo el agua empapando a ambos chicos en el proceso.-Ups- dijo antes de suspirar y mirar el cielo. Se preguntó, si Harry miraba las mismas estrellas, si estaba bien y si habría alguna forma de hacer que regresara antes. Los veinte minutos pasaron, tan rápidos, que cuando les dijo que continuaban ninguno parecía recordar el por qué estaban haciendo el viaje. Respiraron hondo y se levantaron para continuar. Se abalanzaron por el camino con paso rápido, esperando regresar pronto al castillo.

Con cuidado y saltando entre raíces, subidas y bajadas del terreno llegaron a un camino más ancho, aunque no era natural. Los arboles fueron empujados a los dados por enormes fuerzas, y el suelo aplastado por pies descomunales. De no tener nada de luz comenzó a verse fuego en cantidades enormes, no era un incendio, eran las fogatas de los gigantes. Tan grandes que parecían casas incendiándose y que incluso a doscientos metros se notaba el calor.

-Alto-murmuro Hermione levantando la varita sobre su cabeza.

De la nada los árboles se movieron y bajaron sus enormes ramas al camino, no, eran dos gigantes tan quietos que no los hubieran notado si no fuera por sus magias y aquello eran sus brazos. Con la poca luz que le llegaba vio a las dos torres que les flanquearon el paso, levantando dos porras hechas de árboles completos y gruñendo. Estaban por correr y gritar.

-Quédense quietos y callados o dejo que se los coman y utilicen sus huesos de palillos de dientes- advirtió Hermione avanzando con cuidado, con la mirada casi en el cielo al ver a un gigante sucio con el cabello enmarañado hasta la espalda.

El primero dijo una frase que no entendió. Hablaba rúnico y un montón más de idiomas pero el gigante no era su especialidad, hasta ese momento no le vio la necesidad de estudiarlo. Ya que la anterior le hablaron con normalidad.

-Lo lamento no hablo gigante- dijo Hermione inclinándose con respeto y guardando la varita, era una locura hacerlos pensar que los atacaría- He venido a ver a Kathor-

Los gigantes se vieron, el segundo hablo- ¡Intrusos atacarnos noche pasada, Kathor no disponible!-

-No hemos venido a dañarlos- Contesto sonriéndoles-Díganle que vengo a enmendar los errores de mi clan. Que le esperare aquí mismo, sin moverme un centímetro-

-¡¿Cómo llamar la intrusa?!-pregunto el segundo bajando su porra al suelo y moviendo el suelo como una avalancha de lodo.

-Hermione Granger-

-¡HEGMANI!-Dijo el primero sorprendido, se vieron entre ellos y sin decir nada corrieron por el ancho sendero al campamento. El movimiento fue como temblores consecutivos que amenazaba con tirarlos, cada vez que avanzaban el suelo vibraba y los árboles se movían con violencia.

-¿Segura de lo que haces?-Pregunto Ernie que estaba blanco, y eso que no lo veía bien.

Ron le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano estirada, y le sonrió- Aprende de la mandona y tirana Hermione Granger-

Tal vez pensaba que no lo escuchaba, aunque no le respondió después le daría su merecido. No tardaron en un montón de voces gigantes comenzar a regresar, seguidos de temblores y un gigante enorme encabezándolos. Enseguida lo vio, Kathor, era el gigante mayor a todos los demás. Con casi un metro más, un chaleco de cuero, un faldón de no sabía que clase y una cadena de buque envuelta en la cintura, y ahí donde debía haber una porra se encontraba una roca plana y larga que le servía de escudo. Esperaba que los Pendragon fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no gritar ni moverse. Escucho unos gritos ahogados e incluso como alguien se cayó de espaldas. Pero no volteo.

-¡Nuestra amada Hermione!-soltó Kathor en cuanto llego a muchos metros, pero suficientes para no aplastarlos, se dejó caer una rodilla, y coloco la cabeza inclinada-¡Bienvenida mi señora!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Gu que?-

Decían detrás de ella. No entendía que pasaba por la mente de los gigantes, pero si era seguro que parecían muy felices por verla. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kathor, los demás gigantes se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza.

-¡Esperábamos su regreso, con noticias del Grung!- dijo Kathor levantando la mirada.- ¡Hagrid nos ha dicho que el Grung ha hecho un viaje a tierras inhóspitas, en busca de conocimiento y aventuras sin iguales!-

Su sonrisa y ojos brillantes parecían describir a un personaje de cuento, algo que seguro fue obra de Hagrid. En teoría tenía razón, aunque lo hacía parecer más que fue a darle la vuelta al mundo. Lo que claramente Harry no estaba haciendo. Pero no podía decirles algo diferente, si mencionaba que estaba perdido, sería como declarar que estaban sin rey y por lo consiguiente se armarían peleas y duelos para obtener el control del clan.

-Harry me ha enviado un mensaje, y me ha pedido el venga a visitarlos- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos.-Asegurarme que se encuentran bien-

Levanto la mirada y observo a los demás Pendragon, de inmediato llevo la mano al escudo y lo alzo.- Los atacantes de anoche. ¿Acaso le han secuestrado a nuestra señora y planean utilizarla como rehén? ¡LOS APLASTAREMOS CON OSOS!-

Su voz resonó, seguro, en varios kilómetros. Aunque más que asustarla le hizo pensar en quien más que gigantes podría aplastar osos sin problemas. Los gigantes levantaron sus garrotes y porras, los chicos sus varitas y dieron un paso atrás, se veían como enemigos, pero eso cambiaria.

-¡ALTO!-Grito muy enojada luego les miro con enojo -No es necesario la violencia. Los intrusos de anoche, resulta que pertenecen también a nuestro clan. Clan Pendragon les presento la sección gigante, gigantes les presento a la sección de magos-continuo Hermione haciéndose de lado y extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados, animándolos a conocerse- Espero puedan llevarse bien-

-Nos han venido a atacar, no son confiables- susurro Kathor aunque era como si gritara.

-Sobre eso…- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron y Daphne pegados y apuntándoles a los gigantes.- ¡Discúlpense!-

-¿Qué?-fue la pregunta general.

-Pídanles una disculpa- continuo Hermione con las manos en la cadera y una mueca de enfado.

-Ellos nos causaron más daño a nosotros, que nosotros a ellos- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-¡PERO ELLOS ESTAN EN SU TERRITORIO TRANQUILOS Y USTEDES LOS IMPORTUNARON!- Grito enojada y para que todos la escucharan con claridad-¡AHORA, SE DISCULPAN O LOS DESTIERRO A TODOS, POR NO SER AMABLES CON NUESTROS HERMANOS GIGANTES!-

Los dos lados se quedaron boquiabiertos, literalmente. Parecía que el termino destierro lo entendían bien los gigantes, de inmediato lucieron como si fuera algo horrible, en cambio los Pendragon se vieron pálidos. Hermione se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y moviendo el pie de atrás a adelante, esperando por el momento en que lo hicieran. Les advirtió con la mirada que empezaran. Lucieron como un grupo de niños regañaron, con pasos cortos se acercaron se colocaron en fila y ante los gigantes comenzaron con: "Perdónenos", "Lo Siento", "Sentimos haberlos atacado", "Perdón por haberlos importunado" y ""Realmente sentimos haberlos atacado sin razón".

Aunque cuando Sofí estaba por hacerlo, no la dejo, ella no había estado presente. Y con una leve explicación sobre él porque continuaron con la procesión de disculpas.

-Lamentamos también asustarlos, aunque ustedes no debían estar aquí a esas horas- dijo Kathor levantándose, moviendo la mano para que los siguieran y con todos sorprendidos corrieron detrás de sus enormes pasos.

-Y ¿Grung del clan Pendragon?-pregunto Sofí en un murmullo.

-Larga historia… tu hermano es un idiota irresponsable y cretino que no piensa a la hora de actuar- murmuro Hermione enojada de solo recordar el terror que sintió al pensar en Harry peleando con gigantes. Aunque todo saliera bien.

Llegaron a la grandísima área despejada donde un montón de casas gigantes rodeaban una hoguera. El fuego era tan alto que por segundos sobrepasaba la copa de los árboles. La anterior vez la mayoría se encontraban dormidos, los gigantes estaban despiertos y en diferentes actividades, algunos traían la caza del día, un montón de ciervos y criaturas empalados (nada lindo de ver), Otros con cestos enormes de vegetación y raíces; Y a la distancia las gigantas cocinando o cuidando a los gigantitos. Aunque ellos se entretenían jugando con Grawp que les correteaba y les atrapaba, los hacia girar para luego dejarlos ir. Parecía un lugar esplendido para ellos, porque ninguno parecía dispuesto a provocar una pelea, como solían decir los libros: "Salvajes que disfrutan de pelear y la matanza", no, eso no era lo que pasaba en ese clan.

-¡HOLA GRAWP!- Grito como saludo Hermione alzando la mano.

Enseguida el gigante corrió directo a ellos, provocando una estampida de minis gigantes que volcó un cesto de (lo que consideraban) vegetales, las gigantas le vieron, pero parecieron comprender su excitación por que dejaron de hacer sus cosas para acercarse.

-¡HERMY!- salto Grawp y se barrió de estómago alzando tierra hasta donde estaban. Le tomo entre sus manos y le acerco a su mejilla, una de tamaño colosal que le parecía como lija, pero solo provoco una leve risa.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, recuerda que me puedes hacer daño- le recordó al sentir como le apretaba de más.

-¿Hermy? ¿Quién es una Hermy?-pregunto una giganta niña que le miraba con la boca abierta- ¿Personita es Hermy?-

-Marinag no seas grosera, ella es pareja de Grung- dijo Kathor frenándola de tomarla y alzarla en el aire, cosa que hubiera causado que se le revolviera el estómago por la velocidad que lo hacían.

-Esto es surrealista- dijo Neville avanzando pegado a Luna, que parecía querer ver el lugar y arrastrarlo por todos lados- ¿Cómo es que esto está en el bosque prohibido?-

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta ¿Esto es un sueño? Es mi pregunta- dijo Theo girando para ver a todos los gigantes que le cerraban en un círculo-¿Es seguro?-

-¿Cuándo nos ha gustado lo seguro?-pregunto Ron negando y avanzando a Hermione que intentaba separarse de Grawp-Y ¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-Conocer a tus aliados, hacer lazos, convivir… eso harán ustedes- dijo Hermione terminando con cuatro o cinco chiquillos mirándola y Grawp trayéndole un ciervo muerto.-Ahora no Grawp, ya comí, muchas gracias- Estaba segura que si seguía viendo eso regresaría la manzana.

-Okey, hacer lazos con gigantes. Me agrada la idea- dijo Luna avanzando con Neville a cuestas dirigiéndose a una giganta que se limpiaba las manos con una enorme pila de hojas.- Es hermosa-

En cuanto salieron de su vista, Ron se rió y codeo a Deán- Ahora sé por qué es novia de Neville.-

Daphne no tardo ni dos segundos en golpearle la nuca- Déjate de tonterías-

-Magos muy extraños- dijo Kathor sentándose con las manos cruzadas.

-Si, en eso te doy la razón- dijo Hermione recibiendo de todo por parte de los Gigantes. Vegetación variada, piedras, bicicletas oxidadas, un par de animales muertos e incluso una especie de cubo con baba adentro. Se negó a todo, sin saber si era correcto o no, pero no se arriesgaría a tomar algo que podría causarle un dolor de estómago eterno.

Una hora pasaron conviviendo entre todos, algunos gigantes tenían que sentarse para platicar con los Pendragon, aunque la mayoría no hablaba otro idioma que gigante, parecían ingeniárselas al entenderse entre ellos. Los niños gigantes querían levantar a muchos, y aunque Ginny y Astoria gritaron cuando las levantaron, no les paso nada. Aquel rato fue muy fructífero, por lo menos en lo que se refería a convivencia. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y su misión aún no estaba completa.

-¿Cómo llevan las cosas entre ustedes y los centauros?-pregunto Hermione.

-Ninguno cruzamos la línea territorio- dijo Kathor alzando la mano y señalando un lugar que él veía pero Hermione no, por su estatura.

-Muy bien. Espero que los centauros no requieran mi presencia, la última vez no nos fue nada bien- dijo Hermione muy bajo, recordando el susto que se llevó y las heridas que les dejaron.-Kathor, necesito un favor-

-El que sea mi señora- contesto inclinándose más.

-Llévame a donde esta Aragog-

Los gigantes no tenían mucha curiosidad, el asintió y de inmediato se fue entre un pequeño hueco entre los árboles. Corría para alcanzarlo ya que veinte o treinta zancadas largas era un paso del gigante. Terminaron en un pequeño riachuelo por el cual casi no había luz. Tenía el uniforme lleno de suciedad y rasguños, también unos pequeños golpes por las ramas, aunque nada que fuera importante. Kathor se sentó en el límite del rió y tomando una enorme cubo de gusanos, los mismos que vio en la casa de Hagrid.

-El suele picarnos-dijo Kathor avanzando con el cubo y sin cruzar lo dejo al otro lado del riachuelo.- No cruce agua-

Hermione siguió su indicación, mirando las sombras, una pata con pelos blancos surgió y temblorosa, otras más se le unieron y salió a la luz de la luna. Aragog le dio más asco que miedo. Las arañas no solían darle miedo, aunque midiera el triple de alto que ella, tuviera ocho ojos, los colmillos sobresaliendo de lo que parecía un hueco escabroso y del que salía un líquido negro pestilente. La mayoría de su pelo ya estaba manchado con puntitos blancos en otros lugares se veía gris y solo en la espalda se conservaba negro. Se movió con lentitud tomando los gusanos y metiéndolos en la boca con un sonido de crujido y luego a escurrimiento. Podría solo pensar una cosa "iug"

-Hueles al amigo de Hagrid- dijo Aragog con una voz quebrada y lenta- Ese chico que lastimo a mis hijos y me robo mi veneno. Pero no es su olor por completo ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy su prometida- logro decir por primer vez, solo estaba Kathor y Aragog, por lo que entendía ninguno podría esparcir ese conocimiento. Kathor ya debía considerarlos más que novios (Por algo le decía señora) y en cuanto a Aragog lucia muy enfermo para moverse.

-La prometida del amigo de Hagrid- repitió mientras volvía a meter otro gusano esparciendo el líquido por el suelo -¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Más Veneno? ¿O mi vida?-

-Quiero saber ¿Dónde están tus hijos? ¿Por qué te han dejado solo?-pregunto acercándose al río, aunque Kathor intento impedirlo.

Aragog no contesto, continuo comiendo con tranquilidad, y cada que atrapaba un nuevo gusano lo mordía provocando el mismo asqueroso ruido que le provocaba que la piel se le erizara.

-Los he enviado lejos- dijo al final de su quinto gusano, sus ojos le vieron sin expresión alguna- No quería que continuaran en donde pudieran lastimarlos-

-Mentira- dijo Hermione mirando a sus ojos derechos, no podía a los ocho.- Ellos no se hubieran ido si su líder estaba enfermo. Hubieran esperado a que murieras y luego te comerían y abandonarían el anterior nido. Pero han hecho todo diferente. Solo significa una cosa…-

-Les he ordenado hacerlo- termino Aragog con una sonrisa, o lo que parecía una (Cosa nada linda de ver), luego tocio soltando un par de telarañas que terminaron en el riachuelo.- Que prometida tan conocedora. -

-¿Los has enviado a aliarse con Voldemort?-pregunto Hermione mirando cada expresión de la araña, aunque no encontraba ninguna similitud con las humanas y descifrarlo sería tan difícil como hacer que Ron aprendiera Aritmancia.

-Eso… no lo diré- declaro Aragog y soltó una risita- Puede que los enviara a acabar con los no mágicos-

-Basta de rodeos. Estas muy viejo para hacerlo y yo muy cansada para continuar- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda, no era una buena idea, pero tenía a Kathor que le cuidaba-Es mentira ya que el ministerio se percataría de tantas criaturas mágicas entrando a una zona muggle, y enseguida daría la orden de terminar con tus hijos y no lo permitirías. Pero supongo que si los has enviado con Voldemort no puedo hacer mucho, ustedes viajan grandes distancias si se lo proponen, así que ya están con él o están a punto de llegar. No tiene sentido ir tras algo que sucederá.- Aragog se rio, volvió a toser y le pareció que casi se ahogaba.- Solo espero que por esto no sufra Hagrid-

-¿Hagrid? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hagrid?-

-Ya no importa, vive tus últimos días en paz.-dijo Hermione regresando al campamento gigante.

-Un buen método de interrogación. Pero yo no caeré- dijo Aragog continuando comiendo, lo sabía por el sonido que hacia.- Adiós prometida del amigo de Hagrid-

Hermione no quería interrogarlo, pero se preguntaba si Aragog sabía que Tom Riddle era Lord Voldemort, el mismo que causó que lo descubrieran en el castillo, aquel que intento matarlo y el que hizo que a Hagrid lo expulsaran de Hogwarts y viviera sin magia un montón de años. Si se lo mencionara, descubriría lo que quería y tal vez más datos para la batalla, pero en ese momento le parecía correcto dejar en paz al pobre anciano y que pasara sus últimos días disfrutara de la relativa alegría que poseía.

Al regresar miro como todos estaban esparcidos, los reunió y diciéndole a Kathor que pronto tendría noticias de Harry, re hicieron el camino a Hogwarts. Mucho más lento que la anterior vez, por el sueño que todos tenían. Pasadas las dos de la mañana llegaron a los terrenos, las luces del castillo eran casi nulas. Aunque algunas antorchas de los corredores seguían encendidas. En la puerta del gran comedor mando a todos a descansar. Cuando se hubo despedido de sus amigos se fue directo a acostar y despierta un momento, para reflexionar que tanto problema sería el que las Acromantulas se le unieran al ejército de Voldemort. Ciertamente indicaba un peso añadido en la balanza de poder.

Las siguientes semanas, los ejercicios con Pendragon aumentaron de ritmo, a dos o tres veces más, haciendo que la mayoría se quejara de agotamiento y físicamente se quejaran a cada rato. Cosa que Sofí no lograba curar por su ocupada agenda, todo el día corría de un lado a otro, desde la enfermería a sus clases y luego a dormir. De tal forma que apenas y tenía tiempo para Pendragon y su novio. Colín lo comprendía y se dedicaba a hacer también lo que podía. Las noticias de Katie Bell le llegaron enseguida, aun ingresada en el Hospital San Mungo y no parecía que fueran a darle el alta pronto.

El equipo de Gryffindor se preparaba para el partido, cosa que no le importaba, pero tenía que ceder a los jugadores el ir a entrenar y perderse el trabajo en equipo que estaban armando entre los Pendragon. Cada vez mejor y cada día parecían avanzar más rápido. El basilisco ya no era un reto, haciéndolo caer en cuestión de una hora. Así que estaba diseñando una nueva práctica.

Faltaba poco para el partido contra Slytherin lo que causo expectación y que todos estuvieran entusiastas. Con Alice como capitana, y Deán como suplente de Katie. Pero ella tenía planes para ese día.

Una de esas noches donde todos estaban cenando y los del equipo regresaban vio a Deán y Ginny enojados, a Jamie y Ritchie aguantando las escobas sobre el hombro y murmurando groserías. Ron en cambio parecía estar intentando alcanzar a Damelza que se sostenía la nariz y la sangre salpicaba el suelo, se sentó con ellos y con un genio que nadie se atrevió a hablarle. Ron intento ir con la chica, Daphne apareció a su lado y le sentó con cara de querer reírse pero aguantando.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Yo no quería golpear a Damelza! -se excusó Ron mientras Hermione entendía el enfado de los demás y la sangre que descendía hasta el suelo - Es que…-

-¡Te has dejado dominar por el pánico! -le reprochó Ginny, furiosa. Aterrizó al lado de Damelza y le examinó el hinchado labio- ¡Eres un idiota, Ron! ¡Mira cómo la has dejado!-

-Tranquilas- dijo Hermione para no crear problemas internos en sus amigos- Yo lo arreglo- Le toco con la varita y vio su dolor después se quitó la mano y se revisó en un plato dorado.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo Damelza soltando un suspiro.

-Lo siento- repitió Ron dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa- Yo no quería lanzar la Quaffle tan fuerte-

-¿Le hiciste eso, solo con la pelota?-pregunto Neville sorprendido.

-Parecía una bala de cañón- dijo Damelza en forma de reproche más que para informar- Luego le lanzo una mirada enojada-¡Dolió mucho!-

-Fue uno de los peores entrenamientos del curso.- dijo Ron tomando un plato y poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza como si quisiera aplastársela contra la madera- Esto no puede ir peor-

-Es que no nos acoplamos- dijo Deán llegando y haciendo que Neville se recorriera a la fuerza hasta quedar muy lejos.- Parece que los entrenamientos nos han ayudado físicamente, pero eso nos ha arruinado nuestro ritmo-

-¿Por eso Ginny se adelanta y tú vas a la izquierda?-pregunto Ritchie ya comiendo- Además de que Jamie rompió el bate-

-¡He tu ni hables!, ¡Giraste tan rápido que casi me tiras!- dijo Jamie como queja y apuntándole.- ¡Es que no me viste a tu lado!-

-Pero tú no giraste…-

-Chicos, chicos, no se peleen- dijo Damelza tomando a Ritchie por los hombros para sentarlo ya que se paraba enojado.

-Genial Pendragon se rompe por partido de Quidditch ¿Puede ser algo peor?-pregunto Hermione cerrando su libro y estirándose para quitarse el entumecimiento, luego les miro- Existe una forma para que se acoplen-

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron de inmediato y mirándole.

-No digas entrenando más o te juro que te dejo una bomba de estiércol en tu mochila- advirtió Ron levantando la mirada por primera vez.

-¡Tú lo haces y te rapo hasta el cuero cabelludo por un año!- advirtió Hermione levantando la varita-¿Quieres una muestra?-

Azoto su frente contra la madera y se volvió a cubrir con el plato.-Sádica-

-¿Entonces cuál es?-pregunto Ginny muy interesada.

-La siguiente vez que entrene que Ron se quede mirando desde el suelo o las gradas. Él sabrá lo demás- dijo Hermione levantándose, sabiendo que Ron vería los fallos y planearía una buena forma de ganar- Y si me disculpan tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo un entrenamiento matutino-

-¡Hermione tu mano!- dijo Daphne apuntando la mano que sostenía el libro.

Ella ya lo sabía, después de todo era su cuerpo. Esa mañana se despertó con la mano de un color raro, de unos tonos rojos, naranjas y rosas que parcia que se la pinto apropósito, aunque la verdad era que no. Le dolía por ratos y se le entumecía, aunque al pasársele recuperaba su total función.

-No pasa nada- dijo Hermione mostrándola. Tarde que temprano la verían, y en ese momento estaba segura que todos estaban atónitos- Se quitara después-

-¿Te sientes bien, verdad?-pregunto Ron asustado como si viera la posibilidad de perder a otro amigo.

-Claro, solo es un cambio de coloración por el constante entrenamiento que tengo- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia. Además de agradecer que Sofí no estuviera, ella la hubiera delatado enseguida - Los veo luego-

No podía evitar saber que le veían desde la mesa con muchas preguntas en la mirada, pero no contestaría esa noche, estaba agotada y su mano empezaba a doler, de tal forma que ir a la cama y dormir sería lo mejor.

El ánimo de Ron mejoro en cuanto Damelza le acepto la disculpa, aunque pudo ser por Jamie (Tan solo un par de días después de esa noche se hicieron novios). Pero claro de una o de otra forma fue una mejora pasajera.

Cambiaron el lugar de entrenamiento de la cámara de los secretos a las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, todas las tardes se la pasaban entrenando sin descanso. La cacería del Murtlap no le pareció tan mala, solo que con unos pequeños cambios o mejor dichos grandes, no utilizaría a una pobre criatura como cebo. No. Combino el combate en grupos con la cacería y haciendo que se enfrentaran, solo con hechizos que no hirieran, solo atraparan o dejaran incapacitado temporalmente al contrincante. Y con un añadido, el cuerpo del basilisco los atacaría. Eso les pondría alerta y en parte les ayudaría a mejorar en una batalla con múltiples atacantes. Sacar el cadáver del castillo y encontrarle un escondite fue exhaustivo para Hermione (Mas con Filch rondando).

A todos les fue bastante bien, el primer día gano el equipo de Ron, formado por una combinación muy extraña de solo Slytherin's y Gryffindor's cosa nunca antes vista. Lo que empeoro el humor de sus amigos fue encontrar a Ginny besándose a rienda suelta con Deán en un pasillo de regreso del entrenamiento. Los presentes, Seamus y Neville describían la escena como una pelea de hermanos intensa y que nadie quería presenciar.

-Es un bueno para nada- decía Ron al otro día mirando su desayuno sin tocarlo.

-Ginny puede tener el novio que quiera y besarse con quien quiera, porque es su vida- repetía Hermione con el libro de "Trasfiguraciones extremas y quiméricas. Lo que debes y no debes hacer", aunque estaba en Francés y eso le hacía leerlo con lentitud.

-Pero que no entiende que…-

-Si ella te impidiera salir con Daphne ¿No te molestarías?- sugirió Hermione no queriendo entrar en el tema de nuevo.

No cuando dolía tanto tocar ese tema de parejas, ella mostraba en otro mundo cuando comenzaban a hablar, sobre todo con el anillo de compromiso. Antes le parecía frio y ligero, ahora tan caliente que le quemaba la mano y le pesaba cien veces más algunas veces incluso quería quitárselo y arrojarlo lejos mientras gritaba de dolor. Se recordaba que no era físico, no estaba en su cuerpo si no en su mente y corazón, aunque eso no lo hacía menos real. Por las noches lo miraba constantemente, una y otra vez sin falta y durante un largo rato, esperando el momento en que cambiara de mano. Anqué algunas veces en lugar de darles malas emociones le recordaba que su prometido no era cualquiera y regresaría sin dudas.

-Tú y tu inteligencia me causan migraña- murmuro Ron metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.- Aun sigue siendo mi hermanita y no dejare que cualquier idiota ande con ella-

-Deán no es la mejor vela que más alumbra del lugar, pero existen peores- dijo Hermione cambiando la página del libro que leía.

-¿Cómo quién?-pregunto aun con la cuchara entre los labios.

-Podría salir con Goyle- dijo Hermione viéndole, fue un segundo antes de que ambos se soltaran en una carcajada limpia. Eso no pasaría aunque Ginny tuviera mal gusto.

Esa tarde se la pasaron un poco más tranquilo, aunque Ginny seguía sin hablarle. Algunas noches se reunía con McGonagall y Tonks para continuar su investigación, aunque ya casi lo tenía todo, pero el tiempo también se le terminaba. Si todo marchaba correctamente podría hacer el ritual antes de que regresara Harry, pero solo por poco.

Durante varios días se la pasaron entrenando de igual forma, algunas veces ganando el grupo de Theo (no tenían otro estratega al cual dejarle el mando) y muchas más ganando Ron, aunque cuando perdía era por sus peleas constantes con su hermana y novia. Daphne estaba enfadándose por su actitud hacia su hermana, aunque poco podía hacer para hacerle entender.

Según todos los jugadores de Gryffindor, sus problemas para conseguir acoplase estaban resueltas, y fue al instante en que Ron le dijo que hacer. Aunque excluyo a Dennis el cual tenía tiempo para auto entrenarse y casi no hacia trabajo en equipo, solo ir por la Snitch. Pero al chico no le pareció importar, salía cada vez que no estaba con los Pendragon a entrenar sobre su escoba.

Esa noche Hermione se quedó un largo rato despierto en la oscuridad. No quería perderse el partido del día siguiente eso le pondría de mal humor a Ron, pero su palabra estaba de promedio y era el único momento en que podría hacerlo sin que se percataran. De formas que envió a Hedwin con cartas y esperaba que saliera bien. Sin embargo el día anterior al partido recibió una carta de Gringotts, en una lechuza que podría incluso ser peligrosa. En cuanto entro por la ventana y se posó, corrieron del lugar, era el triple de grande que una normal, con el pico afilado y puntiagudo, incluso las alas parecía manchadas de sangre. No tuvo remedio más que quitarle la carta y agradecerle, aunque grazno como si la fuera a atacar y salió por la ventana, no sin antes tirar un florero.

"Estimada Lady Granger.

Principalmente permítame felicitarla por su nuevo grado como hablante rúnico, sin dudas es una bruja sin equiparable. Estamos seguros que nuestra nueva sociedad con usted será larga y firme.

Pasando a un tema más escabroso: ¡Lo encontraremos!

Aquel horrible objeto se encuentra en nuestro banco. La inspección de las bóvedas ha tardado bastante, y en las últimas revisiones lo hemos encontrado en una de las bóvedas de máxima seguridad. No podemos revelarle el lugar o en cual bóveda se encuentra. Solo le reitero que lo mantendremos en el más estricto secreto y que lo mantendremos bajo vigilancia, no podrá ser retirado, no sin que usted se entere antes.

Apathio me ha pidió recordarle sus palabras "Yo no haré nada para sacar ese Horrocrux del banco". Aunque no veo que usted incumpla su palabra.

Esperamos que pronto nos visite en el banco.

Sin más por el momento me despido.

Mis más cordiales saludos.

Ragnok,

Jefe y líder de la nación duende."

-Bueno, ya está confirmado la localización. Aunque no exacta- dijo Hermione sobándose los hombros. Apenas y tenía la cabeza lo que se avecinaba, de tal forma que dejo a un lado lo del banco, se encargaría a su tiempo. Por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que estaba resguardado.

-¿De quién era esa lechuza enorme?-pregunto Ron que acababa de llegar con su equipo de Quidditch puesto- podía matar a otras lechuzas sin pensarlo-

Guardo la carta y continúo como si nada, esa información tenía que ser un secreto infranqueable y si los duendes tardaron tanto en encontrar el Horrocrux no saldría de su boca.

-Solo un correo que pedí- dijo ante la insistente mirada de Ron.

-Claro… y yo soy un Troll- murmuro Ron y se sentó de golpe.

-Solo te falta apestar igual- dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de burla-…pero ya vas por buen camino-

-Chistosa- contesto con ironía y una leve carcajada.-Esta bien, al final de cuentas cuando sea tiempo me dirás… o cuando me necesites-

-Entonces podrías esperaras sentado un largo rato- comento Hermione acomodándose en el sillón.-Pero creo que eso puede ser mucho antes de lo que esperamos-

-Eso temo- termino Ron con la mirada en la chimenea- Que todo se desmadre pronto-

La conversación murió en ese momento, ambos sabían que tarde o temprano las cosas se pondrían feas, la guerra se desataría y necesitarían toda su valentía para enfrentarla. Aunque ninguno de los dos se sentía capaces de encararla, no sin Harry dirigiéndolos.

Al día siguiente, como era habitual en esas ocasiones, a la hora del desayuno reinaba un ambiente de gran agitación: los alumnos de Slytherin silbaban y abucheaban ruidosamente cada vez que un jugador del equipo de Gryffindor entraba en el Gran Comedor. Hermione echó un vistazo al techo y vio un despejado cielo azul celeste, aunque en los bordes del techo comenzaba a mostrar el techo real, piedra y mármol. Otro designio de la pérdida de Hogwarts. Pero con tanto alboroto nadie se percató, y dudaba que lo hicieran, por lo mientras hasta que no fuera más evidente.

La mesa de Gryffindor, que se veía como una masa compacta roja y dorada, prorrumpió en aplausos cuando cada todos los integrantes del equipo se reunieron en la mesa. Cada uno ya vestidos para el partido, con las túnicas negras, rojas y doradas que les quedaban como armaduras a guerreros. Aunque lucían tranquilos ninguno llevaba el emblema de capitán, a simple vista todos parecían tener un pacto en silencio.

-¡Ánimo, Ron! -gritó Lavender -¡Sé que vas a jugar muy bien!-

Ron no le hizo caso, continuo de frene y beso Daphne como saludo, haciendo que se silenciara Lavender y los ojos se le anegaran en lágrimas. Se perdió entre la muchedumbre y se fue. No podía negar que se preocupaba y sentía algo de lastima por Lavender, pero no podía controlar los sentimientos de los demás y Ron quería a Daphne.

Miro a la mesa de Slytherin los vio celebrando igual que Gryffindor, sus jugadores estaban preparadas, todos enormes y torpes, además de feos. El único que faltaba era Draco. Que se encontraba vestido como cualquier otro día, con la mirada clavada en su comida sin darle importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se había enterado, como premio anual y prefecta, que el rubio oxigenado se había retirado de buscador y en su lugar entro otro chico. Lo que suponía un gran cambio para su enorme ego. Ese día no le quitaría la mirada de encima.

-Si lo sigues mirando así pensaran que te enamoraste- dijo Theo a su derecha, no solo sacándole un susto también un codazo que le dio en la boca del estómago- ¡Pensé que superamos los golpes!-

-¡Entonces no andes diciendo estupideces!- contesto Hermione alejándose lo suficiente.

-Tranquila, después de ese aterrador encuentro con la muerte… ya no me pareces tan…-comenzó Theo sin parecer avergonzado.

-¿Tan qué?-pregunto Hermione enojada y apuntándole con el tenedor.

-¿Linda?-sugirió poniendo su mano contra las puntas del utensilio de cocina- Es que…-

Le pincho la mano y luego dejo el tenedor en la mesa, regreso la mirada a Draco, asegurándose que no se escapara.

-A eso me refiero ¿Qué tanto le ves? Cualquiera diría que estas…-

-Repítelo y te quedas sin dientes- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en seguir mejor su magia, así no tendría a cualquiera insinuando tonterías.- Solo estoy vigilándolo-

El silencio se hizo entre ellos dos, los demás seguían en la fiesta.

-Yo quería… pedirte una…disc…-

-Basta. O me harás de verdad herirte- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos y mirarlo con furia- Puedo llegar a perdonarte, pero hoy no es el día-

Después de una ligera pausa, asintió y se levantó- Solo no salgas lastimada… más, o Harry me va a matar-

-¿Matar? Yo creo que te torturara- dijo Ron y Daphne sentándose a pesar de que en ese momentos vestían los colores de casas diferentes- Por cierto, hoy destrozaremos unas cuantas serpientes-

-¿Eso crees, amor?-pregunto Daphne lamiéndose los labios de forma de lado a lado- Ya veremos quien termina siendo engullendo de un solo bocado-

-Muy lindos, muy lindos… pero no empiecen a besarse aquí.- dijo Neville sentándose con Luna, la cual estaba vestida de rojo y plata.

-Si lo hacen, nosotros podemos imitarlos- dijo Luna sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla a su novio.

-Genial, ahora me iré a vomitar - dijo Theo tomándose el estómago- Antes de que comiencen de cursis-

-He… no te olvides venir a ver cómo les descolmillo-

Theo giro y le hizo una señal grosera, tan grosera que Ron solo logro soltar una carcajada. Los demás se apartaron a continuar platicando sobre el Quidditch y lo emocionados que estaba sobre el partido. Incluso Luna arrastro Neville, como nueva comentarista tenía que empaparse de información o eso fue lo que les dijo.

Dejando a Hermione, Daphne y Ron lo suficientemente solos. Comieron en un buen ambiente, mientras ella seguía pendiente del rubio que no se movía. Tomaba jugo de calabaza, hasta que en un descuido le empujaron salpicando la mesa y regando el líquido por la mesa. Limpio con la varita enojada.

-Está bien la emoción. Pero no exageren- regaño Hermione a los chicos que le tiraron el líquido en la túnica.

Ron le sirvió nuevamente. -Anda no estés enojada-

Hermione tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios, cuando lo pasaba comenzó a sentir un sabor algo extraño, como si fuera demasiado dulce. Enseguida freno, pero ya lo había ingerido, su enojo subió de golpe y golpeo la taza contra la mesa salpicando.

-¿Qué has hecho? -pregunto Hermione viéndole.

-Hoy es un día importante- dijo Ron sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo- Y por cierto. La próxima vez recuerda que no soy el único que quiere cuidarte, y que muchos están preocupados por ti.-

-Maldición Black, ya me las pagaras- gruño Hermione mirando el líquido casi naranjado.- ¿Cómo sabias que hoy…-

-Lo has estado mirando desde la mañana- sugirió Daphne empujándole el vaso.- Termínalo-

-No- dijo Hermione sin darle crédito por lo que acababa de pasar. Como no había previsto que Sirius se comunicaba con Ron y que este seguro le conto su trato con Narcisa.

-De todas formas ya está hecho- dijo Ron abriendo la mano en medio de la mesa, soltando un pequeño frasco vacío que resonó y rodo.- Así que ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Granger?-

-¡DARTE UNA ESCARMIENTO! y…- su mente se nublo aquel enfado desaparecía y se sustituía por una ligera tranquilidad. -Creo que es hora de un baño relajante-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos mirándose.

-¿No vendrás al partido?-pregunto Ron como si fuera una cosa horrible.

No supo ni por qué termino bebiéndose el demás jugo de calabaza, podría ser el Felix Felicis actuando o que simplemente ya estaban las cosas hechas y no importaba mucho. Se levantó y se despidió con la mano.

-Los veo en el campo de juego- dijo Hermione caminando sin saber a dónde realmente se dirigía su cuerpo parecía no hacerle caso o de inmediato cambiaba de opinión y se olvidó de lo que planeaba.

Fue a su recamara tomo una muda de ropa limpia y fue directo al cuarto de baño de los prefectos, a esa hora y con el partido en su apogeo no habría nadie. Así que cuando estuvo enfrente de la estatua de una bruja con una rana en la mano le dijo "Agua burbujeante", se movió a un lado y le sonrió. Dejando un espacio cuadrado y que daba aun pasaje de piedra. Se adentró sin un solo problema cruzándole la mente, lo que era extraño ya que por lo general estaba planeado su siguiente paso o pensando en mil cosas o estudiando. Pero en ese momento, nada, solo quería relajarse en una tina de agua caliente.

El baño de prefecto era lo mejor que vio nunca, o por lo menos el de mujeres, ya que el de hombres suponía era igual o parecido. Tenía un enorme espacio para duchas, donde las múltiples perillas soltaban agua con pociones o líquidos humectantes, también un montón de cosas más que no sabía ni para que servían. Pero a la mayoría de chicas les encantaba. Pero a Hermione lo que le encantaba era la enorme tina circular que se llenaba de agua caliente y espumosa, ella solo tenía que adentrarse en el agua y dejar ir sus preocupaciones. Y así lo hizo.

Por un buen rato, o incluso una hora y media cualquier pensamiento fue arrinconado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y como su anterior pensamiento, cuando estaba secándose y poniéndose la ropa, decidió que era momento de ir a la torre de astronomía y contemplar el cielo. Sus pasos ni siquiera parecían ser dictados por ella, solo caminaba por el colegio hasta llegar a la escalera que le conducía a la torre de astronomía. Sin lugar a dudas era una locura porque tenía que vigilar a Draco, y encargarse de un montón de cosas más, aunque en ese momento solo quería ver el cielo despejado.

Encontró el lugar vacío y con los gritos y bramidos de la multitud llegando a pesar de lo lejos que estaba. Se sentó en la parte más alejada por alguna razón externa a sus sentidos, y escucho con atención. No comenzaban aun el partido, aunque algo le decía que no estaba en ese lugar para escucharlo. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó, pudo ser la tranquilidad relativa, su reciente baño o que por primera desde lo del ministerio no le preocupara nada. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Debió ser poco tiempo porque la misma luz entraba cuando se despertó. Pero alguien la veía apuntándole con la varita y una sonrisa maniática, más no estaba intimidada.

-¡Debes ser muy tonta para venir aquí sola, sangre sucia inmunda!- dijo Draco acercándose más y más- Sin tus preciados amiguitos o esos estúpidos traidores a tu alrededor-No se movió ni dijo nada, pareciera que solo podía estar calmada. No cuando la varita de su contrincante temblaba y sus ojos parecían enloquecidos, aunque si lo veías con detenimiento mirabas la desesperación en su rostro. Malo para una batalla-Esperaba poder hacer esto mucho después, pero eres solo una brujita con aires de grandeza. Así que creo que mi Lord obtendrá un pequeño obsequio de mi parte-

-No creo que quieras hacerlo- dijo Hermione levantándose sin preocupación de que la atacara.

-¡Quédate quieta!- advirtió tomando la varita con ambas manos-¡O…!-

-¿Me atacaras?- dijo Hermione recargándose contra el balcón que daba con libertad a los campos. A la distancia escucho el partido empezar.- Hazlo-

- _¡Reducto!_ -grito y un lado del balcón se volatilizo en polvo.-¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO!-

-Aún tenemos esa charla pendiente ¿Sabes?- dijo Hermione sin prestarle atención, dando pasos a donde quedaba la orilla recién echa por el hechizo. Miro hacia abajo, directo a los terrenos y sin saber que tramaba ella misma o… la poción.- Lo del tren aún no ha quedado resuelto-

-¿Qué? Deseas más golpes- dijo Draco riéndose con malicia-Ya veo… así Potty te enamoro. Eres una…-

-No- dijo Hermione sin mucho interés y sin siquiera voltear a verlo-¿Qué misión te encomendó Voldemort?- su pregunta salió tan normal que parecía una charla cualquiera. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía control de ella.

\- Eso no importa- dijo Malfoy en voz baja y conteniendo el aliento, haciendo que Hermione se girara quedando a la orilla de caer al vacío.- ¿Cómo te has enterado?-

Vio su rostro pálido y sudoroso, incluso como parecía aterrado. Más ella solo alzo los hombros.

\- Es muy lista- dijo Draco con la voz llena de odio.-Demasiado para dejarte seguir importunando a mi lord-

-No Malfoy, no comprendes el alcance de lo que implica esta guerra- declaro Hermione mirando a sus ojos grises, aunque llenos de miedo.-Sera el fin si no lo paramos-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Draco con furia- Acaso crees que tu grupito lo hará…- dio dos grandes risotadas-… eres solo una sangre sucia. No debería ni de llevarte ante mi Lord, solo te dejare caer y les hare creer que te suicidaste por la muerte del cara rajada-

-Te encuentras asustado, como un niño pequeño que no encuentra a su madre- dijo Hermione levantando su mano, haciéndole que viera el color raro que mostraba- Pero aun así intentas aparentar que estas bien. No debes hacerlo-

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Draco tragando- TU NO SABES QUE MISION TENGO-

Hasta entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que le temblaba todo, aunque no por completo de enojo se veía en sus ojos miedo. Mas solo bajo la mano y soltó un gran sus piro ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Tu madre sufre, te espera y quiere verte- le dijo Hermione de la nada, incluso sorprendiéndola. No fue la única Draco salto y abrió la boca como idiota, luego chirriaron los dientes y dio dos zancadas enterrando la punta de la varita en su cuello.

-¿DÓNDE TIENEN A MI MADRE?-Grito a todo pulmón. Ese Draco no parecía en nada al del tren, aquel que dijo que le importaba poco lo que le ocurriera y que se pudriera. No este parecía decidido a sacarle la información de la localización de su madre.

-Está en un lugar seguro- dijo Hermione sin moverse, miro que aunque ella debía ser la aterrada se encontraba calmada en cambio Draco era un manojo de emociones que chocaban y se revolvieran en un torbellino de terror.- Ella está bajo nuestra…-

-MALDITOS IDIOTAS. LLEVAME A MI MADRE O TE MATO- Advirtió Draco empuñando con tanta fuerza la varita que sus nudillos perdieron color y se marcaron líneas al apretarla tanto.-¡AHORA!-

Levanto la cama con calma y sostuvo la punta de la varita algo que nunca antes se hubiera atrevido hacer.

-Aun no es momento- dijo Hermione dando un paso lateral- Cuando compartamos el peso, será el momento-

-¿DE QUE DEMIOS HABLAS MALDITA?-pregunto Draco con la voz extraña.

-De que eso es todo por hoy- dijo Hermione arrimando la varita de Draco a un lado.

Lo que pasaba era de locura, sin siquiera sacar la varita estaba enfrentándose a Draco declarándole que tenía a su madre en un lugar seguro y quería verlo, sin contar que este parecía también querer verla o encontrara. Aunque sus intenciones fueran ambiguas. Podría querer arreglar las cosas con ella o terminar con lo que considerara traición. Pero por supuesto que la poción hacia lo que quería y cuando dio un paso de lado. Draco se lo impidió. Ella se quedó en silencio viendo como le picaba justo en la sien.

-La diva guerrera no es más que una niña asustada- murmuro como si tuviera que recordárselo a él, más que para ella. La mirada de Draco enloqueció más si se podía, su sonrisa malvada surgió nuevamente y esa sensación de que su magia se alteraba.

-No lo hagas, terminara mal para ti- dijo Hermione sin moverse o verlo, cerro lo ojos. De verdad que esa poción le estaba llevando al límite.

-Según recuerdo la última vez, besaste la ventana del tren y tu brazo casi se rompe- dijo Draco soltando la varita y levantando el puño, lo sabía sin siquiera verlo, porque lo sabía sin verlo era el misterio.-Así que veamos que tanto has crecido en este corto tiempo.-

Algo choco contra su rostro, aunque no fue doloroso, al abrir los ojos vio la sorpresa genuina de Draco y su puño en su pómulo.

-Ya sé, no tienes que decírmelo. No me creeré mucho-murmuro Hermione.

Enloqueció la volvió atacar, pero de un movimiento le golpeo la varita que salió rodando, se quitó de la orilla y con un ligero empujón le hizo tropezar. Le tomo el brazo y se lo torció por la espalda, y dejó caer la rodilla sobre su espalda al momento que todo su peso lo compacto en ese lugar. La cabeza del rubio estaba afuera de la torre y miraba directo a los campos, más un solo movimiento y podría volar directo al suelo y sin escoba.

-No te lo imaginabas ¿Cierto? -se jactó Hermione recordando las palabras que le dijo en el tren- No soy una niña indefensa, puede que Diva guerrera me quede más, pero algo es seguro… yo no me daré por vencida hasta que eliminemos a Voldemort. Así que es mejor que despiertes, ya que estas en el lado perdedor… o sí que me se me olvidaba decirte. Un consejo, si no conoces a tu enemigo no lo enfrentes. O puede que termines cayendo del cielo-

Lo soltó y quito su peso, Draco se levantó furioso, avanzo, aunque no contaba con el polvo que creo al destruir la única barrera entre la caída y la torre. Se resbaló hacia atrás y fue directo por el hueco que creo, lo vio luchar un momento contra la gravedad y luego inclinarse más y más. Dio un grito desesperado. En un movimiento rápido, Hermione, le tomo del cuello de la camisa quedando de un modo un tanto extraño. Ella sosteniendo a Draco de caer directo a una muerte, mientras que el agitaba los brazos queriendo aferrarse a algo. Estaba segura que su pecho del chico debía arrastrarla también, pero sus pies terminaron de alguna forma inclinándose al lado contrario para soportar el peso y aguanto por unos momentos.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No me mires y ayúdame!- dijo Draco muy asustado mientras seguía intentando salir de la situación. Pero parecía imperturbable su serenidad.- ¡AYUDA! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡AYUDAME!-

Dos cosas pasaron inmediatamente después; La primera los pies de Draco resbalaron de la orilla, su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire un momento y su cara de terror fue pura; La segunda, el tirón de Hermione lo regreso a la torre, aunque fue mucha fuerza que ocupo porque Draco cayó de frente golpeándose la cabeza y quedando tendido boca abajo.

Pasó mucho tiempo quieto y jadeando, cualquiera pensaría que estaba herido, pero Hermione no, o no la poción. Cuando al fin volteo, vio la marca roja en su frente pálida y llena de sudor. Parecía no saber que decir o hacer. En cuanto a Hermione ella le plantó cara en el mismo sitio en el que lo sostuvo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella completamente serena y el más sorprendido que en toda su vida.

-Me debes una vida- declaro Hermione pasándole de un lado, recordó cómo le puso la muñeca, también como le estrelló contra las ventanas, le torció el brazo y le propinó una fuerte puñetazo en las costillas.- Y muchas más. Esta vez te he salvado por tu madre. La siguiente vez no seré linda- Saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, le marco con la varita un runa "Espejo" y lo corto en dos. Sin miedo se lo estrello contra el pecho cuando se levantaba, volviéndolo a tirar.-Escribe la fecha cuando quieres verla y nos veremos en la entrada de Hogwarts-

-¿Y si no quiero?-pregunto Draco con la mirada enojada.

-Quémala, rómpela o solo tírala. Me da igual- dijo Hermione pasándolo de largo- Te lo repito, esto solo es una cortesía a tu madre, de mujer a mujer-

No creía lo que acababa de hacer, retar a Draco y darle una oportunidad de salir del agujero en el que se encontraba todo tan solo sacando la varita para marcar el papel y sin mostrarle un solo gramo de lo que sabía hacer. Su plan era muy diferente y se había preparado para pelear o incluso obligarlo a ir a ver a Narcisa, aunque por lo que intuía (por la poción) parecía no ser necesario.

Salió con paso tranquilo y nada la perturbo hasta el estadio de Quidditch donde los ánimos estaban caldeados, gritándose entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, incluso las otras dos casas. Se apresuró entre las gradas y se sentó en el primer lugar libre viendo lo que quedaba de partido, según el tablero de anuncios el partido estaba 50 Slytherin y 110 Gryffindor, aunque los dos equipos estaban mostrando signos de cansancio. Se fijó en Ron que montando sobre su escoba daba órdenes a cada jugador, e incluso señales, parecía funcionarle bien. Aunque a veces los de Slytherin lograban descifrar sus tácticas y frenarlos en el momento.

A Gryffindor todo le salía bien. Marcaron otros tres tantos, un gol tras otro, y Ron paraba los lanzamientos con una facilidad asombrosa. Parecía que su concentración estaba mejor después de mucho entrenarse. Su mirada era la que parecía controlar los movimientos de cada uno, y cuando paro un peligroso tiro giratorio el público celebró con entusiasmo el viejo tema "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Y para celebrar, una anotación instantánea de Ginny, el equipo dio piruetas como si fueran aves que volaban libres y no en un trozo de madera.

Ritchie lanzo a una bludger directo al buscador del otro equipo, que dio directo en el palo y giro sin control, aunque recupero el control en segundos. Miro enojada como el buscador y el golpeador de Slytherin se lanzó contra Dennis, que el pobre rodo sobre su eje evitando la primera embestida y con una mano suelta. En ese momento la señora Hooch estaba de espaldas, y aunque los simpatizantes de Gryffindor protestaron enardecidos en las gradas, cuando ella se dio la vuelta Goyle había golpeado el hombro con el bate.

Se sostenía el hombro adolorido y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me parece que Harper, de Slytherin, ha encontrado la Snitch! -anunció Luna por el megáfono - ¡Sí, ha descubierto algo que Creeve no ha visto!-

Hermione no vio la Snitch antes, pero era cierto la pequeña pelota alada estaba volando para evitar que ese idiota de Harper la atrapara. Se sorprendió al ver a Dennis volar pegado a la escoba soltando un enorme cumulo de magia y alcanzando en un santiamén a Harper. Volaban hombro con hombro a pesar de que al menor le costaba seguirle un poco el paso. Y cuando la Snitch viro para evitar ambos brazos estirados, Harper cometió algo inmundo y sucio, se abrió un poco y regreso con fuerza golpeando nuevamente a Dennis. El tumulto que se alzo fue un griterío de groserías y majaderías que ningún profesor pudo evitar. Tampoco evitaron que Ron, Jamie, Ritchie, Ginny, Alice y Deán salieran en persecución de Harper. Con las claras intenciones de reventarle la cabeza contra los postes de gol. Aunque la Snitch se perdió de vista.

Los catorce jugadores se juntaron con rapidez, para una batalla que estaba intentando impedir la señora Hooch.

Mas se quedaron cayados cuando las manos de Dennis soltaron la parte delantera de la escoba y de alguna forma impulso sus pies hacia adelante, quedando al contrario y boca arriba en la escoba. Y empezó a caer en picada. Pensando que era una caída por su herida los jugadores se apresuraron a bajar en busca de atraparlo. Alice fue la primera en estirarle la mano para que se sostuviera, Dennis la hizo a un lado y continúo bajando a mayor velocidad, a un metro del suelo, giro nuevamente el cuerpo quedando perfecto para desnucarse. Al contrario tiro con ferocidad del palo y barrio el suelo, creando un sendero de pasto, agua y lodo que marco la mitad del campo. Termino estrellando su escoba contra el suelo y destrozándola al instante, salió rodando y cubriéndose la cabeza. Cuando freno termino boca arriba y sosteniéndose el brazo.

-¡Eso debió doler!- grito Harper con la voz algo alegre.

Hermione ya se apresuraba a bajar de las gradas y los jugadores aterrizaban, cuando Dennis alzo la mano embarrada de barro y mostraba una pequeña cosa dorada aleteando.

-¡LA ATRAPE!-Grito llorando y temblando- ¡CAPITAN, CHICOS LA HE LOGRADO ATRAPAR!-

Comenzó un griterío que silencio el silbatazo final del partido.

Los demás cayeron al suelo sin detenerse y se echaron las escobas al hombro, vio que muchos más bajaban de las gradas, la primera y corriendo como gacela era Sofí. Llego antes que cualquiera se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a revisarlo, alzando la varita y moviéndola tan rápido que parecía que lo hiciera todos los días (se notaba lo duro que trabajaba con madame Pomfrey). Hermione llego casi al instante viendo a Dennis reír, no sabía si de dolor o por atrapar la Snitch, pero sí que aferraba la pelota alada con fuerza-

-Lo hice, maestra, la… trape- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Fue terrorífico y genial, igual que Harry- le dijo Hermione sonriéndole y acariciándole el cabello.

-Eso mocoso, estuvo de infarto- dijo la voz de Ron desde arriba, le vio de reojo, con una enorme sonrisa que demostraba su orgullo.- Esa maniobra ¿Dónde la aprendiste?-

-Es… mía- dijo Dennis gruñendo cuando Sofí le toco el brazo.

-Tienes que descansar- dijo Sofí mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa- Te daré esta poción y te llevaremos con Madame Pomfrey ella te ayudara de inmediato-

-¿No estudiabas para eso?- pregunto Deán hincándose.

-¡SI!- grito Sofí en su oído tirándolo en el barro-¡pero no tengo las pociones aquí, si no ya estaría suministrándoselas!-

-Okey, no te enojes- murmuro Deán pálido.

Hermione lo dejo con los demás atendiéndole y vio al grupo de jugadores de Slytherin riéndose y señalándolo, además de hacer mímicas de caerse y sujetarse el hombro. Los profesores aun bajaban por las gradas. Puso la mano sobre su boca y hablo rúnico. La tierra se levantó, creando enormes bolas de lodo le golpearon repetidas veces y algunas de ellas introduciéndose dentro de su boca por reírse. Parecieron que nadie lo noto. O la poción le ayudaba a que no lo notaran.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall mientras lo trasladaban a la enfermería, con un sequito de gente que se alzó en una ovación que ahogó el sonido de los abucheos que apoyaban al equipo contrario.

-Se pondrá bien- dijo Madame Pomfrey sujetándole el hombro para que no se moviera con el sinuoso camino.- Un par de minutos en mi enfermería y estará como nuevo-

Lo que ninguna de las dos se percataron fue de que medio equipo de Gryffindor tenían atrapado a Goyle y le estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, como si jugaran pero el chico ya estaba verde. Y en el otro lado Ginny, y Alice cacheaban a Harper sin que pudiera nadie evitarlo y siendo ayudadas por los Pendragon que alejaban a los de Slytherin (además de taparles la vista a los profesores).

Hermione se separó del muchacho por un momento, fue a Ron y le abrazo brevemente. -Estuviste estupendo-

-Se me escaparon unas cuantas- comento rascándose la barbilla y luciendo avergonzado pero feliz- Y ¿Te fue bien?-

-Sí, Gracias… por… bueno… la poción- contesto Hermione antes de que un bólido verde y enfurruñado se lanzara contra Ron.

En primera instancia pensó que Daphne estaba ahorcando a Ron y haciéndole que se arrepintiera de ganarles, luego se dio cuenta que lo besaba apasionadamente mientras le sujetaba del cuello del uniforme y lo sacudía de delante atrás. Luego de lo que pareció algo muy personal se separó y le miro enojada.

-Ustedes son…-gruño y le dio otro enorme beso-… pero ya verás a la siguiente nosotros les ganaremos-

-No mientras tengamos a Dennis- dijo Ron aturdido y recogiendo aire como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.- Ese chico se tomó muy enserio la locura de Harry, esa maniobra la llamaremos la locura Creeve-

Se alzaron intentando lucir avergonzados, lo cierto es que ambos estaban muy embarrados y no lucían como si fueran contrincantes, abrazados y Daphne levantando el puño de Ron comenzó a retirarse del campo de juego. Estaba segura que la fiesta de Gryffindor no sería en la torre, porque algunos Pendragon querrían celebrarlo, pero cuando estaba pensando en pasar el resto de la tarde revisando y mejorando sus investigaciones (con la ayuda de la poción), cambio de idea. De forma tan drástica que entendió que para la poción aún no había cumplido con todo lo que tenía que hacer o en lo que tendría suerte, puede que ambas.

Mientras subía con el tumulto se desvió, giro en un recodo y antes de saberlo se encontraba caminando para el lado contrario de donde se dirigían. Hasta llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, no comprendía que hacia ahí después de todo, no había pasado nada con los gigantes y lo de Draco creía prudente guardárselo, pero cuando la gárgola se abrió y entro supo que algo andaba raro. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta de par en par, con varita en mano se apresuró adentro y corrió directo al balcón, donde primero encontró una sombra sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. El sol la deslumbro aun así abrió la boca y pensó " _Carperetractum_ ". La soga que surgió de su varita se enrosco en algo y antes de saberlo lo atrapo en su mano. Era el anillo Horrocrux y aquel que lo sujetaba era el profesor Dumbledore, no entendía nada, mucho de lo que hacía tenía que ser provocado por los efectos de la poción.

-¿Profesor, que hacia?-pregunto cuando reacciono.

-Yo…- desvió la mirada a otro lado e intentó bajar el ala de su sombrero.

-Se…se… ¿Se lo estaba poniendo?-pregunto Hermione sin poderlo creer, el anillo lucia muy normal pero algo no le daba buena espina, de forma que lo dejo sobre el escritorio casi de inmediato-¡¿En que estaba pensando?!-

Sin embargo, cuando profesor pensaba hablar, se apartó y dejo caer los brazos contra la barandilla. Lucia apenado y estaba con los ojos perdidos. Sintió que algo le causaba gran incomodidad, como si, Hermione, no debiera estar ahí. Aunque por algo estaba (o eso creía la poción), de tal forma que camino con cuidado hasta el balcón y al salir vio como Dumbledore intentaba no girar a verla.

Se colocó un lado y miro lo mismo que el profesor, aun le parecía que había solo sido unos días atrás que se encontraba en esa misma posición viendo los oscuros terrenos y el cielo oscuro de color amoratado. En ese entonces quería creer que la perdida de Harry era una mentira. Llorar, soltar su angustia y maldecir a medio mundo. Pero en ese momento viendo el cielo claro, los arboles moviéndose con el viento y el sonido de la fiesta pisos abajo no pudo más que alzar su mano. El anillo de compromiso lo giro, por primera vez mostrando el símbolo de infinito y las gemas, las cuales destellaron a la luz del sol.

-¿Regalo de Harry?-pregunto el profesor con voz baja.

-No- contesto con honestidad, por si misma por primera vez en el día- Un compromiso, una promesa, es aquello que nos uniría por la eternidad-

Dumbledore a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, giro la mirada y la vio con la boca un poco abierta, luego una ligera sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios y los ojos le brillaron.

-De tal forma que no escuche mal- dijo el profesor mirándole- Así que Harry no pudo controlarse en pedírselo hasta después del colegio-

-Más bien me lo pidió antes de que la guerra se declarara- dijo Hermione mirando el anillo, viéndolo desde ese lado, dejo de sentirse raro, parecía más real y cómodo- Justo antes de irse-

Dumbledore no parecía saber que decir. Apretó las manos en el barandal y su mirada pareció un poco más concentrada.

-Yo… siento lo que ha visto- dijo el profesor quitándose el sombrero de copa y peinándose el cabello blanco.- Estaba… tuve un momento de flaqueza-

-¿Quería utilizarlo?-pregunto Hermione sin entender -¿Para qué?-

-Es… complicado- respondió Dumbledore apartándose la barba como si le estorbara, aunque podía ser que de verdad le estorbara. Le miro de nuevo directo y soltó un suspiro- Yo… he estado tentado a revivir a mi hermana-

-¿Su hermana?-pregunto Hermione regresando a su antigua posición con la poción, realmente sabia la historia la había leído en una crónica del valle de Godric donde mencionaban a su familia y los integrantes. Más no decía nada sobre lo que paso con sus familiares.

-Una larga y lamentable historia… muy vergonzosa para mí lo admito- dijo Dumbledore limpiándose las gafas, aunque parecía más que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos- Nunca he sido el increíble mago que todos creen y admiran, en algún tiempo fui un alumno y… uno que no comprendía la diferencia entre el bien y mal. Realmente no me preocupaba por el futuro que podía crear-

Dejo un espacio para que se animara a continuar, pero cuando los minutos se volvieron muchos ella dijo- Es una persona, todos tendemos a equivocarnos-

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambia mis pecados. Algunos que me perseguirá incluso después de mi muerte- declararon Dumbledore recargándose por completo como un colegial, y luego se dejó caer hasta que sus pies quedaron entre los barrotes y miraba por el hueco entre ellos. Sentado y con las piernas al aire, parecía un chico cualquiera, uno con más de cien años. Le miro ofreciendo su lado. Se sentó y mirando cómo la tarde caía, aun le quedaba medio día para que la poción perdiera efecto- Quería verla una última vez. Además de investigar ciertas cosas, entre ella si Harry está… al otro lado…-

-Está vivo- declaro Hermione, esperaba que fuera la poción y no su mente.- Pero… eso usted lo sabe-

-Es vergonzoso, una alumna con cien años menos diciéndome lo pienso- rio Dumbledore de forma rara. Se colocó el sombrero y continúo viendo el cielo- Es raro que al final de la vida, aun aprendamos algunas cosas, pero ustedes parece que me han mostrado que no existe edad para seguir cometiendo errores, aprender y obtener nuevos amigos-

-Profesor, el… anillo no es la solución- declaro Hermione pasándose el cabello detrás de la oreja- Sé que puede ser tentador levantar a los muertos… ser poderoso, aunque… el poder siempre tiene una consecuencia. Como todo en la vida, nada puede tener una causa sin un efecto -

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio en los cuales se encontraron en una apacible paz. Luego el profesor se levantó y fue a su despacho, suponía que era mejor seguirlo a quedarse afuera y como autómata lo siguió adentro. El profesor vio el anillo en el escritorio, saco la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y con la varita introdujo el anillo en su lugar, en cuanto al cerro lucio más tranquilo.

-Quisiera pedirle que usted lo guarde- dijo Dumbledore extendiéndole la cajita- Yo estoy tentado a utilizarlo, si se encuentra con usted estará a salvo-

Lo tomo sin dudarlo, tenía razón, ella no tendría razón para utilizar esa pieza mágica. No cuando le hacía sentir tan extraña. Le metió directo en el monedero y le miro al profesor Dumbledore.

-Ya he localizado el último objeto, aun no tengo idea de cómo obtenerlo y destruirlo, pero no está en la cueva- dijo Hermione alejándose un poco, veía que el profesor necesitaba su espacio para pensar.

-Muchas gracias por la información y venir a visitarme, estaré pendiente por lo que pueda suceder- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole, aunque un poco falso- Ahora no la detendré más, continúe a donde deba ir, la celebración a Gryffindor se escucha grandiosa-

-Descanse profesor, solo falta mucho menos para que regrese-declaro Hermione antes de llegar a la puerta- Todo cambiara cuando aparezca-

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger?-pregunto El profesor observando que se comportaba un poco raro a lo usual.

-No lo sé- respondió saliendo del despacho, y dirigiéndose a la celebración.

Tardo un poco bajar con la calma que llevaba por la poción, al pasar por un pasillo escucho a unas chicas decir-¡Están ocupando el gran comedor para su fiesta, como si un solo partido fuera ganar la copa! -anunció

Se cruzó con unos cuantos que corrían en dirección de las cocinas, seguro para hacer que los elfos les dieran lo necesario para la fiesta. Cuando entró en el gran comedor vio a sus amigos celebrando a viva voz, pero la fiesta en honor del equipo de Gryffindor estaba en pleno apogeo. Su llegada fue poco percibida por los renovados vítores y aplausos que le dirigían a Dennis, el cual estaba sentado en medio y de color rojo escarlata por la vergüenza y asintiendo o negando a lo que decían. Parecía mudo de tanta atención. El último partido había pasado solo como una atrapada de suerte, en ese momento le alagaban por su tan magnifica maniobra y que por segunda vez consecutiva atrapara la Snitch.

Tuvo que librarse de los que le impedían el paso. Escuchaba como Colín le pedía a Damelza que hiciera un detallado análisis del partido, y de un numeroso grupo de niñas se reían al lado de Deán, que parecía fascinado por la atención y que se reían de sus comentarios menos graciosos sin dejar de hacerle caídas de ojos. Mientras Ginny le lanzaba miradas asesinas sentada al otro lado.

De modo que tardó un rato en empezar a buscar a Ron. Al fin también consiguió zafarse de la plática con Pendragon. Incluso vio a Crookshanks celebrando, aunque técnicamente solo estaba comiendo lo de la mesa y disfrutando de las caricias que le daban. No entendía como lograba aparecer en los momentos indicados que solo hacia dormir, comer o que lo acariciaran. Paso unos momentos divertidos con todos, como si el día no hubiera hablado con Draco sin mostrar su magia o que hubiera evitado un nuevo posible problema con Dumbledore. Realmente las cosas raras aun no terminaban de pasarle.

Durante la celebración terminaron mojando a varios con granadas de agua (Nuevo producto de Weasley & Weasley) y haciendo diferentes bromas, las cuales ni le tocaban o hacían efecto en sus manos. Ni siquiera se mojó cuando una pelota del tamaño de baseball le cayó en las manos y arrojo agua en todas direcciones. Y a pesar de que los profesores intentaban hacerlos irse a sus salas comunes no funciono y al poco rato participaban; el profesor Slughorn bebía en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con un par de chicos que se veían que tenían otras intenciones: McGonagall intentaba regañarlos al principio y termino con un circulo de chicas que escuchaban sus aventuras de joven; Neville jugaba baraja explosiva con la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwitch le ayudaba de tal modo que llevaba dos manos perdidas; El único que estaba intentando repartir castigos a diestra y siniestra era Snape, el cual en ese momento ya parecía darse vencido, pues tenía la cara llena de colorines y algún liquido en el cabello muy parecido al jabón.

De tal forma que cuando anocheció, dejo a todos aun celebrando, riéndose y jugando en el gran comedor.

Ya en su habitación y con la mente clara saco su investigación, la reviso por última vez a conciencia. La única razón por la cual lo volvía a hacer era que con la poción, si la suerte estaba de su lado encontraría algún error y la posible solución. Cuando llego Lavender con los labios hinchados y despeinada aún seguía en el tema, pero ni siquiera se hablaron. Luego llego Fay la cual estaba tan normal como siempre, le dijo un par de cosas sobre que Lavender termino besuqueándose con Magnus y este ni perezoso le siguió el juego, armando un gran alboroto al casi hacer una escena enfrente de los profesores. Se recostó y la dejo continuar con su revisión.

A las doce en punto cerro su investigación, con la certeza de que no cometió ningún error y nada parecía fuera de lugar y la poción le decía que tenía total éxito o por lo menos fue la interpretación que le dio.

La poción debía seguir en funcionamiento incluso dormida, por que vio a Harry. Todo fue como fotogramas de una antigua y vieja película, una que parecía mal grabada. Harry estaba sangrando por el rostro y el cuerpo, manchado de suciedad y con las manos al rojo vivo mientras sostenía un vórtice de color negro y dorado, que giraba y disminuía con el tiempo, jadeaba y gritaba, su boca decía cosas que no escuchaba y a cada segundo su rostro parecía apunto de ceder. En el último momento vio algo atravesar su costado a altura de su cadera, una enorme lengua negra que se retorcía y salpicaba la sangre en todas direcciones.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- grito Harry de tal forma que la despertó por completo sobresaltada y sin entender que pasaba.

La zarandeaban con fuerza, Laveander parecía aterrada y Fay estaba tomándole el pulso.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaron a la vez.

\- Estabas gritando y diciendo el nombre de… de… Harry- termino Fay tragando al último.

Se sentó de golpe alterándolas y se intentando parar, pero las piernas no le respondían y su mente estaba muy aterrada, tanto que no noto que se encontraba empapada en sudor y que la boca le sabía a sangre. Se revisó encontrando que mordió tan fuerte su labio que atravesó la carne. Intento pensar algo coherente, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue -Está muy herido- Eso la altero más, como se decía que todos los días que estaba bien Harry cuando en ese momento lo vio sufrir golpeado y adolorido. Con su cuerpo aun temblando y sin pensar en que sus compañeras la veían como una loca fuera del psiquiátrico, fue a la ventana y miro afuera. Su vista no podía mentirle. Estaba comenzando las primeras nevadas. Los campos comenzaban a cubrirse de espacios blancos con lentitud.

Algo entro de golpe, era la amiga Fay que llevaba a la profesora McGonagall.

-Hermione- dijo al verla empapada en sudor y temblar frente a la ventana.- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Profesora, está herido, está gravemente herido -Dijo Hermione soltándose en llanto y arrojándose a los brazos de la profesora y apretándola. La poción le había dado lo que más deseaba, verlo nuevamente, pero no de esa forma. O tal vez era el pago por abusar de la suerte.


	76. Capítulo 76- Últimos recuerdos de otros

_**Buenas tardes, noches, mañanas… Lo que sea cuando lo lean.**_

 _ **Hoy estoy regresando luego de casi un mes de no publicar nada. Extraño en mí y es algo que casi no suelo hacer, es algo que no me gusta, pero las causas de fuerza mayor me han obligado. También mencionare que no estuve en mi casa y he estado lejos sin poder escribir, de tal forma que es probable que tarde un poco más en subir la siguiente parte.**_

 _ **Esta parte es un tanto especial, así que intente hacerlo lo mejor posible y que es importante para resolver algunas dudas.**_

 _ **Les dejo que lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario**_.

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 76.- Últimos recuerdos de otros (Renacimiento: parte 1)**

Era muy mala su suerte. De verdad tenía que ser una broma lo que le sucedía en esos momentos.

La primera cosa que pensó en cuanto el sol le dio en el rostro fue "¿Cómo carajos bajo de aquí?". Seguía parado en el túnel debajo de la isla de Diddy, y sin una forma de bajar; no a menos que se arrojara a la nada, lo cual no sería valiente sino una tontería. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces, más de las que quisiera, y estaba seguro que podría hacer un par de cosas para llegar a la otra isla, pero se arriesgaría mucho. Y sin en cambio aquel lugar no era nada seguro. En cuanto se dio cuenta que las paredes parecían echas apropósito y que el suelo vibraba supo que alguien o algo habían hecho esos laberintos subterráneos.

No tenía ni tres días pensando la forma de bajar, y uno en darse cuenta que no estaba solo cuando apareció atravesando el suelo. Esparciendo polvo, tierra y un sonido gutural que resonó como cuchillas en sus oídos. Su extensión era desconocida, su ancho y alto el mismo que la caverna (por lo que veía entre el polvo). Aunque cuando se asentó se percató de las garras y colmillos giratorios, las espinas que se movían de adelante a atrás rasgando la tierra y esos doce ojos de color blanco. Era un bonito armadillo de doce ojos, coraza y con patas palmeadas. Claro que el color negro y la coraza dura era sin lugar a dudas su mejor atractivo. A cualquier amante de las criaturas estaría fascinado en ver la majestuosidad. Pero para Harry, en ese momento, solo quería pegarse a la pared aguantar la respiración y camuflarse con la pared o por lo menos que pasara inadvertido. Lo peor fue que de inmediato le vio, y giro la cabeza, analizando si era animal, vegetal o mineral.

Si tan solo no fuera un simple mago que no podía controlar su magia y que parecía un jugoso gusano con pelo azabache.

-Oye… ¿Te parece si te pago la renta del lugar y sigues tu camino en lo que encuentro como salir de aquí?-pregunto Harry a aquella criatura.

Estaba en la peor de las peores situaciones, enfrente tenia a una Armatopo (No quería decirle solo criatura), detrás una caída directo a una plancha acuática; a los lados, arriba y abajo tierra que no movería ni un centímetro sin magia. Y aquel colosal Armatopo, se percataría que era un buen entremés en su excavación y se lo intentaría comer.

-¿Qué te parece cambiar mis últimas raciones de comida por mi vida?-pregunto Harry retrocediendo con lentitud. -¿No? Que mal, digo, para mí vida- Se preguntó ¿Por qué pensó que funcionaria?

El Armatopo se lanzó contra él, sus enormes garras giratorias casi le dan de lleno si no hubiera saltado y aferrado la única raíz que se asomaba, alzándose hasta el techo y evitando las mortíferas armas. Pero el pequeño espacio fue temporal, sus espinas le rasgaron la pantorrilla y antes de saber siquiera si tenía una sola opción de sobrevivir se lanzó a su espalda, aquella coraza parecía de titanio, aunque solo era una forma de hablar. Aferro las púas entre sus manos y espero a que no lo alcanzara con sus garras. Lo aplasto contra el muro y luego contra el techo, intentando quitárselo de encima, aunque bien podría antojársele Harry a la plancha. Continúo aferrado a sus púas y pegado a su coraza como si fuera Ron a una buena pierna de pollo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Te he mencionado que es carne de cabra multiojos?!- Le estrello contra el techo con más fuerza que antes-¡Lo sé! ¡SABE HORRIBLE!-

De alguna forma supo lo que venía en cuanto lo vio retroceder y lanzar sus garras al muro y comenzó a moverlas con tal rapidez que parecía mantequilla y no roca sólida. Hubiera sido pudin rojo de Harry tan solo al seguirlo (por algo el Armatopo tenía una coraza dura y la caverna era a la medida), así que se soltó y cayo de lado, viendo desaparecer unas patas palmeadas y con unas garras iguales, aunque admitía que no esperaba ver una cola bífida. Con cortadas en la mano, un cuerpo adolorido y una pantorrilla sangrando se levantó, buscando una salida, encontrando la misma de los días anteriores.

-Vamos entonces Plan U- corrió Harry a la orilla, miro afuera y tomo mucho aire en sus pulmones-¡UMBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Lo repitió un par de veces, esperando que en alguna y recóndita posibilidad le escuchara. No se hacía ilusiones, su voz sonaba muy alterada por el eco y seguramente que la distancia era sin lugar a dudas enorme. En su décimo grito escucho un sonido y vibraciones provenientes del suelo.

-Papá ¿No pudiste heredarme algo que no fuera tu habilidad de meterte en problemas?-pregunto soltando un suspiro.

A no menos de un metro la tierra se abrió, y las garras aparecieron rodando y pareciendo diez veces más peligrosas que antes (las tenía a centímetros de los pies). No le quedo de otra, no cuando lo que tenía delante era más peligroso que lo de abajo, por lo menos podía ocupar magia y parar su caída como último recurso.

Se dio vuelta y se lanzó de la orilla.

Parece que el viaje a las islas es para caer una y otra vez, pensó mientras el aire le golpeaba en el rostro. Admitía que una que otra vez era su culpa. Casi le apetecía cruzar las piernas, y colocarse las manos en la nuca para un viaje cómodo hacia el Atlántico, pero otra criatura tenía una intención diferente. ¿Qué carajos hacia un colibrí volando por ese lugar? No es como que le pareciera raro ver cosas así. Pero ¿Un Colibrí de tres metros? Luego recordó que había estado en una isla donde todo crecía sin parar y sin lugar a dudas el colibrí podría ser el menor de sus problemas. Cerro los ojos, metió la cabeza entre los brazos y espero el golpe; le pego directo en la espalda, era como caer a una cama dura, ni suave ni tan doloroso. Lo que si fue problemático era que empezara a revolotear sin control por la sorpresa.

No supo que paso después (Tanto movimiento lo atonto), solo que volvía a caer, directo a la isla y justo encima de una arboleda. Se golpeó con un par de ramas, dio de lleno con todo en el estómago y la rama crujió, casi partiéndose por completo, se deslizo lentamente para luego terminar en el suelo.

Su suerte era mala, aunque podía ser peor, en ese momento podía estar muerto y, no adolorido y besando la tierra.

Se giró y miro el cielo, levanto las manos -Lo he entendido, no más quejarme y más acción. Y por cierto, quiero más a mamá-

Aquella rama que se sostenía por la corteza, se movió y la gravedad hizo el resto, se rompió y fue directo a su rostro. A tiempo se movió para que aquel trozo se incrustara en la tierra y no lo hiciera brocheta de Harry.

-¡Nunca dije que no te quería!- grito al cielo casi viendo el rostro de su padre riéndose.- Se recostó contra el tronco que no lo empalo y soltó un suspiro.- Veamos el lado bueno, estoy de regreso aquí. Lo malo, empiezo a hablar solo, he pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar y puede que mis huesos no resistan otro movimiento. Nada mal para empezare el día. ¿Dónde estará Marlow?-

Dejo que su cuerpo descansara, o más bien que le dejara de doler. Se encontraba tarareando "Yesterday", para matar el tiempo, aunque en parte era la única canción de la cual sabia la letra. Bastantes repeticiones en la radio y el que su tía fuera fanática del grupo le hizo aprendérsela.

-Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday- Cantaba como tercera vez cuando algunas risitas se escucharon a su lado.

Miro a su lado, Nimue y Merlín le veían recargados desde un tronco. Se dejó caer de lado y se recostó, intentando ignorarlos.

-Enserio, ¿Crees en el ayer? ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Merlín acercándose y si no fuera por su sonrisa divertida se cuestionaría el que lo quisiera patear.

-Déjalo, no ves que sus problemas parecían lejos y ahora se han quedado aquí-le recrimino Nimue sin nada de enojo en la voz, parecía también divertida.

-Ustedes son taaaaaan viejos- dijo Harry manteniéndose quieto, su cuerpo aun no parecía querer recuperarse y por cualquier ataque estaba seguro que necesitara esa poca energía que estaba obteniendo-Pueden dejar de reírse de una gran canción-

-¿Qué canción? Eso no era una canción. En nuestros tiempos los versos eran mil veces mejores y los poemas épicos eran sobre batallas y guerreros poderosos- dijo Merlín mirándole desde arriba con una sonrisa despectiva - Había muchas mías-

-No conozco ninguna- declaró Harry aguardando el momento de que le atacaran- En cambio no dudo que exista una persona que no escuchara a los Beatles, por lo menos un par de veces-

-¿Escarabajos?-preguntaron ambos.

-De verdad, ustedes son reliquias de un museo prehistórico -Dijo Harry decidiendo levantarse, le trono sus huesos y sus músculos se quejaron, aun así logro levantarse.- Pero no me pondré a discutir sobre música con ustedes dos, fósiles de la edad del bronce-

-¿Nos está insultando?-pregunto Merlín con cara desconcertada a Nimue, la cual le miro unos momentos.

-Ni idea-contesto de brazos cruzados.

Harry se levantó y miro el lugar, era una arboleda común y corriente, o tan común cuando existían cosas mágicas como plantas o algún que otro bicho extraño. Se trono el cuello, los brazos, la espalda y las rodillas antes de que pareciera capas de caminar o, cualquier actividad común y corriente.

-Y bien, que placer es ver al que casi mata a mi amigo y a mí- dijo Harry avanzando paso a paso, en dirección contraria de ellos dos.-¿Gusta un cafecito? Espero no les moleste que no tenga café, agua, taza o cualquier cosa que se necesite para prepararlo. He pero, una buena porción de agua de charco te la consigo de inmediato-

-Estas más sarcástico que otros días- dijo Nimue caminando a su lado con naturalidad- ¿Estas de buen humor?-

-Acabo de huir de una criatura mitad topo y mitad armadillo, me caí, golpe un colibrí gigante y de paso termine en el suelo comiendo tierra- Dijo Harry con una leve risa- El día va perfecto-

-Creo que eso es un no-

-¿Tú crees?-

Era necesario que encontrara a Marlow y luego a Nikol, aunque si los encontraba juntos lo consideraría un golpe de suerte. Un poco mejor de los que ya había recibido. Continuo esperando el momento en que Merlín le atacara, lo dudaba al verlo burlarse de su condición, reírse y no parar de meterle obstáculos en el camino para que fuera más difícil avanzar.

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerme más cosas en medio?-pregunto Harry al ver un enorme tronco en medio del camino.

-Es que tu cara es genial- dijo Merlín sentándose en el mismo tronco- Te juro que no he encontrado a nadie que me haga reír como tú-

-¿Este habla enserio?-le pregunto a Nimue la cual parecía no quererse meter.

-Yo no lo sé, se ha encontrado muy raro desde la última pelea- contesto Nimue mirándole- Pareciera que le hubieran cambiado de personalidad-

-Este es bipolar-aseguro Harry al verlo subirse y bajarse del tronco.

Tardo toda la tarde en llegar al río central, donde el agua de la última isla le dejaba caer casi congelada y lo llenaba de agua cristalina. Sin dudarlo se incoó y metió la cabeza hasta el cuello y bebió grandes cantidades, de inmediato su cuerpo se recuperó y le entro mucha más hambre que en todo ese tiempo, como si hubiera pasado varios meses sin probar bocado. En el suelo saco las raciones que le ofreció al Armatopo y las ingirió con problemas, como había dicho eran apenas las tragaba recién cocinadas, en ese punto ya no podían ser ni descritas como comida. Pero era eso o morirse de hambre. Y era aún peor al pensar en que su linda novia le regañaría por comer cosas en mal estado.

-Por la magia, estas muy loco chico- menciono Merlín con cara de asco al verlo comerse la carne echada a perder.- ¡Voy a vomitar!-

-"De dentgo de madnedted duerdet o do didide fara derla"- dijo Harry al intentar no dejar de comer o haría lo que Merlín decía. Y eran sus últimas raciones, no podía contemplar el verse cazando en ese momento, no con la fuerza agotada y miles de cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Merlín a Nimue la cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-Me tengo que mantener fuerte o no viviré para verla- tradujo soltando un suspiro.

Esperaron un momento en lo que trago sin parar y al acabar se enjuago la boca con el agua del río, pero el sabor se le había quedado y duraría un par de horas. Ya lo tenía vivido. Luego se sentó y miro a los dos torturadores fantasmagóricos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry para empezar.

-Eres un idiota, testarudo y suicida, me caes bien pero no te creo capaz de derrotar a Diddy- dijo Merlín serio- No cuando esa cosa es inmortal-

-Eres muy malo para tocar temas sensibles- dijo Nimue dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Déjamelo a mí ¿Quieres?- le gruño a Merlín el cual levanto las manos y luego su mirada fue a Harry- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-De Diddy, saber todo lo que ustedes- dijo Harry con la misma seriedad.- Algo no termina de cuadrarme y… ustedes son los únicos que conocen algo del dragón infernal. Algún dato no me han mencionado-

-Es difícil explicar- dijo Nimue mirando el agua.

-Siempre es difícil de explicar-

-No sabría describirlo-

-Empieza por lo más simple-

-No lo entenderás-

-¿Qué tan tonto me crees?-

-Esta conversación no ira a ningún lado- dijo Nimue soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿No podías hacer que lo vea?- dijo Merlín mirando a su antiguo amor, la cual gruño y le miro feo.- Yo no dije nada- continuo luciendo asustado.

-¿Hacérmelo ver?-pregunto Harry pensando en un pensadero, si podía extraer los recuerdos de ellos dos tendría lo que necesitaba.

-Es peligroso, lo sabes- continuo Nimue sin mirarlo, lanzando sus dagas de hielo a Merlín el cual las esquivaba.

-Sabes que esa puede ser la única forma que entienda todo-dijo Merlín cuando una daga termino clavándosele en el brazo-No seas enojona-

-¿ENOJONA? Si se acoplan tu conocimiento puede pasar directamente a Harry- dijo Nimue sin parecerle la idea.

-No queda de otra, porque al final de cuentas eso quiere- dijo Merlín sacándose la daba y derritiéndola con solo su toque.- Quieres saber lo mismo que yo ¿No?-

-¿Puedo terminar adoptando su personalidad?-pregunto Harry mirando a Nimue la cual negó con la cabeza aunque sus ojos se veían dudas.-Mientras no termine siendo un sádico e idiota tipo que no comprende que no es el único ser del universo, hagámoslo-

-Par de idiotas- dijo Nimue sobándose la sien, continuo algo molesta-¡Si quieren hacerlo, adelante, pero no me culpen si les termino revolviendo los sesos!-

-Él los tiene bastante revueltos ya, no creo que se queje- dijo Harry señalando a el mago supremo, luego sonrió-Por mí no te preocupes. Ya he tenido mi cuota de mala suerte de la semana, si mi cerebro terminara revuelto con los recuerdos de este -Merlín gruño- tendría buena suerte hasta el año siguiente-

Merlín abrió la boca como para gritar, aunque un gran trozo de hielo le termino adentro y casi lo asfixia, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que podía morir. De tal forma que siguiendo las instrucciones de Nimue se introdujo en el agua del río y se acostó dejando su cabeza afuera. Aunque aparecía que para hacer lo que se proponía se necesitaban ambos sujetos adentro del agua, pero Merlín estaba en un contenedor mágico así que solo tenía que permanecer en el mismo lugar.

-En cuanto entres en sus recuerdos, solo déjate guiar y acuérdate, no puedes alterarlo porque es pasado- aclaro Nimue tocándole la frente y algo frio se introdujo, helándolo por completo. Incluso vio vahó salir de su boca. Lo último que vio de ese lugar fue a Merlín con una mirada algo perdida, a Nimue melancólica y el sol en su punto más alto. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaba en la isla o cualquier lugar que conociera.

 _Un castillo es lo primero que percibió al abrirlos, muro de piedra y antorchas iluminando el lugar, aunque no como Hogwarts; Frio, lúgubre y, por alguna razón ajena, olía a húmedas y moho. Era un pasillo ancho y con una altura de casi cuatro metros, con diversas puertas de madera, algunas en buen estado otras casi cayéndose. Aunque la de enfrente estaba semiabierta, esta se abrió de improviso, derramando luz roja. Mostro dos figuras, que no vio bien hasta que salieron y se mostraron delante de él. Harry vio a la mujer de la derecha, alta con la piel blanca, ojos cafés y unas ojeras puntiagudas y largas. Sonreía a pesar de parecer muy cansada. El hombre era incluso más alto que la mujer, y del doble de ancho, con tez oscura, el cabello azabache amarrado una larga coleta, los ojos los tenía en forma de rendija y de color escarlata destellantes, lo que le intrigaba eran los rastros de batalla en su rostro, algo deformada por cicatrices._

 _Lo que llevaban era rompa muy antigua, incluso para los magos. El llevaba unos pantalones grandes y abombados hechos con la piel de algún animal, al igual que un enorme abrigo que parecía tener púas o alguna clase de escama. La mujer parecía solo llevar un vestido ligero y largo, aunque en su cintura se veía un cordón rojo y amarrado una corona fina de plata._

 _-¿Están seguros?-pregunto una tercera voz-Pueden quedarse más tiempo, no debes salir en ese estado, estas delicada-_

 _-No podemos, pero gracias por todo- dijo la mujer sonriendo a la persona adentro de la habitación y mostrando que no solo estaba cansada, si no que parecía que sudaba a mares. Y aun así su voz era suave y melodiosa, como una cantante que se encontraba siempre hablaba con una suave melodía en sus labios - Te lo deberé de por vida-_

 _-Yo… quisiera hacer más-_

 _-Ya ha hecho suficiente- dijo el hombre al contrario que la mujer su voz sonó tosca y tan fría que incluso pareció amenazante, aunque sus ojos mostraban que era solo su forma de hablar ya que parecía sonreírle.- Es nuestro deber cuidarlo, es nuestro pequeño-_

 _La mujer desenvolvió algo que estaba en sus brazos, sacando un rostro, un pequeño con las facciones de la madre, aunque sus ojos eran de color rojo y su piel morena. La combinación perfecta de ambos padres._

 _-Nuestro pequeño, Mi pedazo de cielo, Merlín-_

 **(N, C: Sé que puse que su nombre en ese entonces era otro, uno extraño, para métodos prácticos pondré los normales. Siento la inconveniencia)**

 _La puerta se cerró, dejando el lugar a oscuras, aunque por lo visto el recuerdo cambio. Porque lo que siguió fueron pasos por un bosque oscuro. Aquel hombre caminaba de la mano con un pequeño, era Merlín más grande y al parecer de tres o cuatro años. Lucia triste y se limpiaba lágrimas de sus mejillas._

 _-Ya lo hemos hablado- dijo su padre de forma baja, aunque su voz seguía sonando dura.- No puedes ir a los pueblos-_

 _-¿Por qué no? Hay niños, y quiero jugar -dijo Merlín avanzando a trompicones._

 _-Tu madre es buscada por el pueblo de los elfos y yo por el clan de los gigantes- dijo su padre con tristeza- Nuestras razas nunca debieron de combinarse, tu madre y yo no debimos de enamorarnos-_

 _-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto nuevamente pateando una rama del camino- Ustedes son buenos, Mama es la mejor alfa y tú eres un poderoso gigante-_

 _Su padre freno, le miro con los ojos llenos de preocupación, se cinco y aun así se inclinó para quedar casi una cabeza encima del niño._

 _-Cometimos crímenes imperdonables para nuestros pueblos- dijo descubriéndose el brazo y mostrando una marca negra y con relieve que cubría su muñeca y se adentraba a su antebrazo, era como una quemadura que mostraba una hacha de guerra- Mi pueblo es el único de gigantes que posee la fuerza de uno y que no es de veinte o más metros.- como prueba de ello tomo una piedra y sin ayuda o algún problema la rompió entre sus dedos- Y por ley mágica se juró que nunca nuestra raza se diluiría con las demás. Y sin en cambio conocía tu madre. La ultima princesa elfo-_

 _-Ya me lo has dicho- dijo el niño Merlín frunció el ceño.-Tú la conociste cuando tu padre el rey y su padre se encontraron en un viaje. En medio de la nada y solo con rumbo a sus territorios. Se enamoraron, y a escondidas se veían y cuando intentaron unir a los dos pueblos, los declararon traidores. Ahora los buscan para apresarlos-_

 _Su padre bajo la mirada, como si no quisiera que viera sus ojos. Harry entendía el por qué, si los buscaban en ese tiempo, seria para matarlos no para apresarlos. Y eso significaba que al pequeño Merlín también. Cosa que parecía que su padre no permitiría._

 _-Exacto, eres muy listo- dijo su padre levantándose- Si alguien te viera, correrías mucho riesgo, sabes que el mundo no está preparado para alguien como tú-_

 _El pequeño Merlín abrió la mano y una pequeña chispa salió y encendió una insignificante llama.- ¿Por mi gran poder mágico?-_

 _-No- contesto su padre con cariño, algo que se notó e hizo que el pequeño le mirara asombrado- Es porque tú eres un ser capaz de cambiar las leyes y al mundo- La endeble llama creció de la nada hasta ser una pequeña bola de fuego que alumbraba la gran sonrisa de Merlín._

 _Se perdieron nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche, aunque no se detuvieron los recuerdos. Las voces agitadas, los gritos y el movimiento en la espesura del bosque le hicieron girar la mirada. A la distancia se veían muchas lucecitas, y voces alteradas. Enseguida apareció Merlín agitado y jadeando, aunque ya no tenía tres años, si no unos cinco y parecía como si le hubieran golpeado por horas. Miro atrás con terror en la cara. Y entendió que pasaba, le seguía una multitud y parecía que lo estaban cazando. Lo sabía por qué esa misma sensación y escena le pasó muchas veces antes._

 _-¡Merlín!-grito la voz melodiosa de su madre, enseguida se encontraron con la vista y fueron corriendo al otro. La mujer lucia completamente diferente a la última vez que la vio, su vestido fue cambiado a un montón de trapos remendados que en ese momento estaban llenos de tierra. -¿Qué ha pasado?-_

 _-Me los encontré en el bosque, me atraparon y me llevaron al pueblo. Intentaron sacarme su paradero pero…-_

 _-¿¡TE TORTURARON!?-Pregunto su madre furiosa tocándole el rostro- Esos malditos-_

 _-Estoy bien, tenemos que irnos ¿Y papá? -se apresuró a preguntar Merlín volteando nuevamente con terror en su cara y temblando de forma descontrolada._

 _-Está buscándote, vamos no debe estar lejos-dijo su madre soltando un par de lágrimas._

 _Comenzaron a correr por el bosque tomado de la mano, algunas veces tropezando, aunque de inmediato su madre lo ayudaba y cuando parecía no poder más lo levanto como si nada y lo cargo. Fue un corto periodo de tiempo para Harry pero seguro para Merlín fue largo y aterrador. Pues salieron del bosque y llegaron a una casa, una choza que estaba destrozada y encendida en fuego. Frenaron viendo como un grupo de hombre enorme tenían a otro arrodillado y sangrando a sus pies, la escena no podía ser más desalentadora, pues su padre estaba sangrando y aquellos hombres parecían ser implacables._

 _\- ¿Dónde está el demonio de tu hijo? -pregunto un hombre viejo._

 _\- ¿No querrás decir mi nieto? -dijo su padre alzando la mirada con una sonrisa temblorosa y mirando al viejo. El cual no dudo, levanto el gran martillo que portaba, lo balanceo y golpeo su rostro con tal fuerza que salió despedido y golpeo con la cabeza la tierra._

 _-¡SILENCIO TRAIDOR!-Grito el hombre escupiendo saliva-¡ESA ABOMINACION NO ES MI NIETO Y TU INMUNDO ANIMAL NO ERES MI HIJO!-_

 _Aun tirado en la tierra parecía consiente. Levanto la mirada justo a donde ellos estaban mirando, completamente petrificados al ver a su padre en ese estado. Por un segundo, la mirada de Merlín se cruzó con la de su padre, que no pudo más que hacer una leve sonrisa e indicarles que estaría bien._

 _-Entonces…- dijo su padre levantándose con los brazos temblorosos y escupiendo sangre tanta que parecía no parar-… eso me lo hace más fácil-_

 _Su padre se levantó y planto un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula del hombre. Tomo el mago del martillo y dio una patada al viejo, antes de que los demás reaccionaran le arranco de sus manos el arma y la estampo en dos hombres más. Luego giro el martillo de guerra como si fuera una onda y la lanzo de nuevo contra el viejo que se levantaba furioso. Le golpeo de lleno en la cara haciendo que la sangre salpicara el suelo y el martillo se enterrara en la tierra._

 _-¡Atrápenlo!-gritaron al ver que su padre corría a ellos._

 _No lo pensó, tomo a su madre en sus brazos y el en los de su madre. Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Cruzaron un gran trecho de camino siendo seguidos hasta que vieron las antorchas a la distancia._

 _-No- gruño su padre- maldición-_

 _-No tenemos de otra- dijo su madre haciendo que los bajara. - Debemos dejar de correr cariño-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Merlín, papa y yo te daremos tiempo- dijo su madre sonriéndole- Ve hacia aquel lado-_

 _\- ¿El bosque oscuro? -pregunto Merlín temblando- ¿Por qué no vamos todos? -_

 _-Porque será mejor si ganamos tiempo- dijo besando su frente- Nosotros sabemos pelear, tu no, te alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos-_

 _\- ¡puedo pelear también! - decreto Merlín encendiendo sus manitas en fuego._

 _-¡NO!- dijo su madre con todo autoritario- ¡Tú tienes que continuar corriendo, ve al siguiente pueblo, espéranos ahí! –Aquel sombrero puntiagudo de bruja que mantenía aun en su cabeza se lo quito y lo coloco sobre la cabeza de Merlín, le quedaba demasiado grande y le cubría los ojos, de forma que lo sostuvo con sus manos. Su madre le beso también y le acaricio la mejilla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Ve cielo-_

 _Las voces de los tumultos y los gritos de aquellos guerreros se acercaban más y más, fue el miedo del niño el que hizo que se moviera y comenzara a correr. Dejando a sus padres atrás, aunque ellos sonreían mientras lo veían alejarse. Se dieron la vuelta y se tomaron las manos, siendo seguro que sería la última vez que verían a Merlín. No vio la batalla que seguro sucedió, pero si los gritos y estruendo de magia que surgía a su espalda, y una gran explosión le hizo caer a Merlín, aun así, no se detuvo y continúo corriendo._

 _La siguiente escena que vio fue a Merlín de casi diez años, con el sombrero de su madre en la cabeza, aunque aún le quedaba grande, caminando por el centro de un pueblo. Las orejas puntiagudas las ocultaba en el sombrero y con ala los ojos. Aunque el sombrero llamaba la atención de algunos que otros ojos, pero incluso evitaban mirarlo por su apariencia, con los pantalones abombados al estilo de su padre y una túnica larga que lucía desgastada y sucia. Pero caminaba con tal seguridad como si el lugar fuera suyo._

 _\- ¡He tú! ¿Qué haces en este pueblo? -pregunto un señor mal encardo y una sonrisa torcida._

 _Merlín apenas lo volteo a ver, alzo la mano y lanzo una llamarada que le quemo las cejas. Luego le sonrió al verlo estupefacto._

 _-Solo estoy de paso, no armen alboroto y el pueblo no se incinerará- declaro continuando avanzando con naturalidad._

 _Paso esa tarde en un callejón, entre dos casas, acurrucándose entre una manta sucia y descansando su cabeza en un tablón. Mas no paso ni unos minutos cuando un griterío comenzó a lo lejos comenzaron a llegar humo. Se levantó y corrió a ver qué pasaba, se encontró al pueblo reunido alrededor de una casa de madera que se incendiaba a las afueras del pueblo._

 _\- ¡EN HECHICERO FUE! ¡ESE DEMONIO! ¡NO SOLO ME APENAZO SI NO QUE TAMBIEN HA ATACADO MI CASA! - Gritaba el sujeto aun con las cejas quemadas._

 _\- ¡Ahí esta! – dijo una señora gordinflona señalándolo. Los ojos se voltearon a verlo. - ¡Atrápenlo! –_

 _Enseguida todos comenzaron a ir hacia Merlín, aunque él no los dejo, incendio su mano y como si aspirara aire de su palma comenzó a atraer el fuego de la casa. Las llamas se giraron y se movieron de lado a lado y un minuto después ríos de fuego salían de la cama cruzaban entre las personas (que gritaban y estaban aterradas). Hasta después de unos minutos extinguió las llamas por completo. Cada persona quedo mudo y sin poder moverse._

 _-Si quieren inculparme no utilice mi elemento en mi contra, porque le saldrá mal la jugada- dijo Merlín acomodándose el sombrero nuevamente. Sonrió con malicia como solía hacerlo en esos días._

 _Debió de pasar bastante tiempo porque Merlín pareció tener quince o más años, su atuendo era mejor a como las veces anteriores, su sombrero aun ocultaba sus orejas y ojos, pero parecía más importante lo que pasaba en ese momento. Corría detrás de un enorme cerbero, mucho más grande que Fluffy, con sus cabezas intentando acorralar a una chica, la cual estaba llorando y pidiendo socorro. Llego justo en el momento adecuado, golpeando a cerbero con una enorme columna de tierra que surgió al golpear el suelo, también quemándole los bigotes. El cerbero chillo y salió corriendo en la dirección del bosque. Merlín giro a ver la achica, con el cabello negro y los ojos azules._

 _\- ¿Quién eres y que haces en el bosque oscuro? -pregunto Merlín de malos modos._

 _-Yo… soy… Morgan- dijo la chica levantándose temblando._ _La chica era cerca de los veinte años, lucía una cabellera negra y larga hasta la espalda, su rostro hermoso y unos ojos color grises intenso, vestía una larga túnica roja que arrastraba por el suelo. - No lo sé-_

 _\- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y tus padres? -pregunto Merlín sintiendo algo extraño, todas las personas de los pueblos cercanos tenían un aura muy baja, pero aquella chica tenía algo extraño, como si fuera… igual a él._

 _-Los mataron-dijo Morgan intentando alejarse._

 _-Eres una bruja- dijo Merlín sonriendo e incendiando su mano de forma que Morgan abrió la boca y lo miro sin saber que hacer- Yo soy un mago-_

 _Varios recuerdos pasaron como si fueran imágenes estáticas, Merlín y Morgana viajando; en una cabaña, en un pueblo y diversas más. Hasta que una de ellas pareció moverse, caminaban por un lugar muy diferente a un pueblo. Era un reino antiguo, con casas de piedra a ambos lados y con diferentes niveles, y con pieles y demás cosas a su alrededor. Algunas casas parecían basureros y otras mansiones de lujo, aunque lo más impresionante era el castillo a la distancia que parecía imponente._

 _-Su majestad estará encantado de conocerlo mago-dijo un caballero a su lado, con armadura de bronce y espada._

 _Merlín cambio físicamente era fuerte, también su magia y ya no escondía sus ojos, aunque sus orejas si, y vestía una túnica completa de color morado. Portaba orgullosamente un báculo de madera que parecía tallado a mano y que tenía algunas runas escritas en la parte alta. A su lado caminaba Morgana vestida muy parecida, aunque de color azul y se aferraba al brazo libre de Merlín y miraba mal a cualquiera que lo mirara._

 _-Eso sin lugar a dudas- dijo Merlín de forma altanera- Espero sea importante, mi tiempo es muy valioso-_

 _El caballero dudo un instante. Abrió la boca, aunque fueron interrumpidos por un grito, una chiquilla que pasaba corriendo siendo perseguida por otro caballero de bronce el cual le sujeto del cabello y tiro de ella hasta arrastrarla por el suelo._

 _\- ¡Inmunda suciedad! ¡¿Esta vez que has robado?!- dijo el caballero avanzando enfadado y plantando una bofetada en su rostro._

 _La chica solo gimió de dolor, aunque sus ojos parecían no ceder y mirar con enojo a su agresor. Merlín paro al ver la escena, no era raro que viera a los caballeros maltratando al pueblo, aunque si a un niño. Más se detuvo por que aquella niña también tenía un aura diferente, mucho mayor a la de Morgana y más… especial. La mente de Harry reconoció a la chica, por sus facciones, era Nimue la cual estaba intentando patear al caballero, a pesar de su armadura completa._

 _-Suéltame- decía mientras incluso intentaba morderlo._

 _-Ya has colmado la paciencia de este reino- dijo el caballero alzando a Nimue y sosteniéndola en el aire, su mano quedo totalmente estirada._

 _\- ¡SUELTAME CERDO DEL REY! -Grito Nimue a todo pulmón, soltando una patada que sonó hueca en el torso del caballero._

 _-No volverás a tomar nada que no sea tuyo- dijo el caballero sacando su espada de bronce y apuntando a su brazo._

 _\- ¡NO! -grito Nimue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Movió la espada con fuerza, el sonido rasgo el aire y un grito de sorpresa llamo la atención de todos. Merlín sostenía el filo de la espada, por su mano escurría sangre que salpico el suelo. Miraba al caballero como si lo fuera a matar. El sonido metálico resonó un segundo después, aquel acaballero estaba contra el suelo con la armadura casi destrozada y sangrando por la boca y nariz. Nadie había visto realmente lo que paso, aunque Harry suponía que el aire había mucho que intervenir, y eso significaba que Merlín no tenía nada que ver. Lo comprobó cuando Merlín veía a sombrada a la pequeña Nimue, la cual tenía un aura fría a su alrededor._

 _La sonrisa de Merlín fue por completo de felicidad, y la mueca de Morgana fue tal una que le dio escalofríos a Harry._

 _Continuaron las proyecciones de imágenes, tan normales para una vida de esa antigüedad. Aunque las imágenes se enfocaban cada vez más a Nimue. Morgana pareció cambiar su forma de verlo y cada vez eran más apegadas, o por lo menos parecían muy cercanas._

 _Hasta que frenaron dejando todo en penumbra. Era un lugar oscuro y con poca iluminación, la única que le llegaba era una única vela que se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto. Se intentó acomodarse de los viejos tablones que formaban su catre, en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, tenía a una chica en su cama y por el calor que emanaba seguro no llevaba nada debajo. Se sorprendió de verla en un estado completamente natural, era Nimue con el cabello castaño ondulado y esponjado, su rostro parecía de una chica de no más de quince y lucia como si hubiera incluso llorado la noche anterior. La parte aun consiente de Harry no podía evitar quererse parar y alejarse, aunque parecía no responderle el cuerpo. Más en ese momento se percató del verdadero parecido entre Hermione y Nimue, solo los ojos y algunos rasgos las diferenciarían en esa habitación._

 _Su mano (controlada por Merlín), fue a la mejilla de Nimue acaricio suavemente y le planto un beso en sus rosas labios. Nimue se movió, alzo los brazos y se aferró a su pecho, aquella suave sensación debajo de la ligera manta que tenía le indico lo que obviamente había pasado entre ellos. Se limitó a ver el techo un rato. Hasta que su mano libre busco algo dentro de un hueco de las maderas que formaban el cuarto, saco un pergamino mohoso y roto, por el cual veía una letra irregular y nada entendible. Pero parecía que el si la lograba entender por qué en su mente empezó a leerla._

" _Amado Merlín:_

 _Ya llevo más de un mes lejos de ti y de tu cuerpo, he estado todo el tiempo pensando en ti, ansiosa por regresar y volverte a estar a tu lado y poderte abrazar. Creo que este amor que tengo por ti no puede ser comparado con nada. Y aun así no me da miedo poder decírtelo, ya que sé que, aunque aún no lo haces, algún día me corresponderás. De tal forma que he apresurado mi encargo de viajar para recolectar secretos de todo el mundo. E aprendido la enseñanza del cuerpo y alma, estoy entusiasmada de poderte contar todos los secretos que me he aprendido. Estoy segura que los encontraras tan fascinantes, igual que como yo._

 _Nie no podrá creer todo lo que se puede hacer si se utiliza el alma correctamente, espero que mi hermanita ya sepa magia de combate, tengo unas nuevas técnicas que enseñarle. Y le llevo un regalo, pero no le digas, quiero que sea una sorpresa._

 _Estoy cerca de Gales, lo que me asegura que recibirás esta carta antes de que yo este de regreso. Te extraño mucho y a mi hermanita. Espero verlos pronto._

 _Te ama, Morgana"_

 _Soltó un largo suspiro y apretó los dientes, miro a su derecha y miro a Nimue que tenía una linda sonrisa. No supo cómo termino en esa situación, lo que si era claro es que él amaba a Nimue y que más de una vez había rechazado a Morgana. No quería herirla, pero… era inevitable. Algo que tendría que pasar, más ahora que acababa de demostrarle su amor a Nimue y ella le correspondía. Tomo la carta con sus mano libre y de la punta contraria salió una ligera llama, una que consumió poco a poco la carta hasta solo dejar un humo saliendo de sus dedos. Miro la vela y soltó un ligero soplido, esta se apagó de inmediato._

 _La siguiente escena fue como mucho tiempo después, o eso parecía Merlín (o la mente de Harry) se encontraba sentado en un acantilado mirando el largo y ancho mar mientras el atardecer estaba en su apogeo. Su imagen no la veía exactamente, cualquier cosa que viera era los ojos de Merlín y su larga barba. Y cualquier cosa que hiciera aparecería en su mente. Había mandado a Nimue a Londinium por provisiones, y aunque apareció confundida le había hecho caso. Según sus cálculos, los cuales casi nunca fallaban, esa tarde llegaría Morgana. Sostenía con fuerza un simple báculo de madera enroscada._

 _-¿Meditando?-pregunto una voz de chica, muy diferente a Nimue._

 _Al verla supo que no le sería fácil decirle ni hacerla entrar en razón. Utilizaba un báculo torcido y que acababa en muchas puntas filosas, además de llevar una bolsa sucia en su hombro derecho. Se notaba la emoción en su rostro, su sonrisa encantadora y la felicidad le broto en el rostro. Se arrojó a sus brazos y le beso. Al principio intento resistirse, pero al final solamente apretó los labios y dejo que se le despegara. Debió sentir su indiferencia o el que no respondiera el beso por que se apartó con dolor en la mirada._

 _-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto._

 _-Morgana, yo… no siento lo mismo que tu- dijo Merlín.-Quisiera corresponderte, pero alguien más es la que vive en mi corazón-_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto apartándose de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron y una mueca de cólera apareció en su rostro- Nimue…. Esa niña. Seguro le has obligado… mi hermanita no puede… ella no-_

 _-Yo fui el que me le confesé y… nosotros nos queremos-dijo intentando explicarse._

 _-¡INGRATO!- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos-¡De esa forma me pagas tantos años juntos, Nimue solo tiene con nosotros tres años, nosotros hemos estados juntos desde hace diez!-_

 _-Lo siento, de verdad, yo… me enamore sin saberlo- contesto Merlín sin flaquear en su voz._

 _Algo pareció cambiar en el rostro de Morgana, ya no lucia tan linda, y su mueca de odio parecía incrementarse más y más, alzo la mano con su propio báculo. Lanzo una onda de fuego directo a Merlín, el cual se protegió a tiempo y paso a los lados quemando el pasto._

 _-¡ME VENGARE! ¡JURO QUE ENCONTRARE LA FORMA DE QUE PAGUES ESTE DOLOR QUE ME QUEMA!-Grito Morgana con una voz tan aterradora que le pareció que estaba loca. Giro su báculo y lo coloco entre sus piernas, al segundo se arrojó contra Merlín el cual rodo y miro como Morgana parecía no quererlo derribar, si no huir._

 _Merlín levanto al tierra impidiéndole el paso, empezó una ligera lucha mágica, lanzando hechizos uno contra otro sin ver las consecuencias de lo que sucedería. La cabeza de Harry ya dolió por la información que se vaciaba a raudales, por lo cual la pelea no la percibió bien. Termino su dolor un momento después, dejándole en un campo semi destruido con Merlín atado al suelo con cadenas (aunque parecía intacto y aterrado), su báculo lejos y Morgana sosteniéndose una cara ensangrentada._

 _-¡MALDITO ME LA PAGARAS ALGUN DIA!- Grito Morgana nuevamente tomando su báculo y lanzándose al cielo._

 _-¡Morgana!- grito Merlín, pero la chica desaparecía a la distancia, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio, quitando la mano de su rostro demostrando una marca de quemadura que debía ser dolorosa y que volvía sus bellas facciones en una grotesca masa quemada._

 _Las cadenas soltaron a Merlín, el cual solo tenía la túnica algo quemada, pero su vista fue a algo en el suelo. Dos libros, uno chamuscado por la batalla, dejando el cuero negro y mugriento, el otro de un blanco puro. La nota que se quemaba tenia escrito "Para mi hermanita", Merlín los levanto con manos temblorosas mientras. Al observarlos de cerca Harry se sorprendió, un poco, los grimorios negros y blanco eran aquellos regalos de Morgana a Nimue. Merlín abrió el grimorio negro mostrando anotaciones, las mismas que tenían las primeras páginas del grimorio negro y blanco, luego nada más que pergaminos limpios. Enseguida supo que Merlín los llenaría de los demás datos que leía y releía intentando comprenderlos._

 _El humo le bloqueo la vista, y un nuevo recuerdo surgió ante su vista, Merlín se veía en un estanque de agua clara. Ciertamente se parecía mucho al que conocía, aunque sin las orejas tan puntiagudas y con más barba tupida._

 _-Concéntrate, repítelo- murmuro mirando a Nimue la cual parecía años mayor, con la frente sudándole y sosteniendo un báculo azul._

 _El agua se levantó y comenzó a girar alrededor de Nimue la cual estaba manteniendo una mirada de concentración. Aquella chica paso a ser casi trasparente y un segundo después desapareció entre el agua que estaba a su alrededor._

 _-Bien echo- dijo Merlín caminando al rededor del agua que giraba- Regresa-_

 _El agua salpico el suelo de golpe y Nimue se encontraba en el suelo jadeando con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-Cuesta mucha magia- dijo Nimue con el báculo a su lado.-pero estoy mejor que la última vez-_

 _-Cariño, sabes que aun ternemos un largo camino que recorrer aun- dijo Merlín ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla- Esto solo es básico-_

 _-Mientras sea a tu lado, estoy segura que avanzare más y más-_

 _Un par de aplausos surgieron, ambos giraron a ver lo quien lo provocaba. Vivian muy lejos de la aldea y aunque no era imposible que las personas llegaran de repente, casi nunca iban por temor a los dos hechiceros que habitaban en aquel acantilado. Pero los aterro ver entre las sombras de los arboles una silueta y una risa cruel saliendo de ese lugar._

 _-¡BRAVO! ¡Que romántica escena!- dijo una voz algo ronca- ¡Mi hermanita sí que es sentimental!-_

 _-¡¿Morgana?!-pregunto Nimue sonriendo y avanzando, pero Merlín la detuvo poniendo su propio báculo para frenarle el paso.- ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-¡¿Aun no le has dicho?!-pregunto Morgana dando otra carcajada, y luego se escuchó un quejido-¡Pobre de mí tonta hermanita, sin conocimiento, sin belleza, sin saber que tiene una sentencia sobre sus hombros!-_

 _-¡LARGATE MORGANA!- Grito Merlín protegiendo a Nimue- ¡No regreses nunca más o te detendré con toda mi fuerza!-_

 _Algo le decía que no era la primera vez que Merlín encontraba a Morgana desde su huida. La risa cruel de Morgana le siguió unos momentos más. Luego avanzo, aquella chica linda había sido sustituida por una mujer; aunque su mirada se veía la locura, con el iris alargado y su antiguo color gris era color anaranjado; El rostro lo tenía quemado y deformado, cosa que le dificultaba saber su expresión; lo que les causó conmoción fue que su brazo izquierdo estaba mutilado._

 _-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto Nimue soltando un grito ahogado._

 _-Que te lo diga tu amorcito- se rio Morgana avanzando con pasos largo hasta que se encontró a buena distancia- Y no te preocupes Merlín, esta será la última vez que me veas-_

 _-No puedes derrotarme- dijo Merlín girando el báculo frente y quedando con todo el largo por el brazo y terminando detrás de su nuca._

 _-¿Han combatido? ¿Tú le hiciste eso?-pregunto Nimue de forma acusatoria- Morgana… yo no sabía… -_

 _-Tranquila- dijo Morgana lamiéndose los labios o lo que parecía los labios- Solo he venido a traerles un regalo-_

 _-¿Regalo?-pregunto Merlín sin un solo gramo de confianza._

 _Morgana levanto un ovoide negro, un huevo enorme, podía ser del tamaño de su torso y aun así un poco más ancho. Era como ver las escamas de dragón apiladas y formando el cascaron, uno bastante oscuro._

 _-Lo he hecho, lo que tanto querías y anhelabas- susurro y beso el cascaron- Ahora, nace mi hija-_

 _El cascaron se cuarteo y un sonido indico la apertura del huevo, una cabeza asomo, era la cabeza de Diddy, aunque mucho menor, en cuanto las alas salieron se percató de las seis alas y su formados cuernos. La sonrisa de Morgana fue completamente atemorizante. Luego el dragón rugió y comenzó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante, y antes de que lo supieran media diez metros de largo. La terrorífica imagen que casi lo mata la última vez._

 _Entonces Morgana le miro y le dijo.- Toma el primer bocado de tu nueva vida, toma a tu madre-_

 _Lo siguiente que supo fue que la sangre salpicaba el suelo, que Merlín se lanzaba a combatirlo y que Nimue le seguía el paso con el rostro furioso. El dragón escupió fuego directo a sus ojos, los cuales lo evadieron, pero un recuerdo remplazo el que estaba en curso._

 _Nimue en el suelo sujetándose la mejilla y llorando, mientras llovía, a la distancia las columnas de fuego eran tan altas que el cielo se cubría de negro y el olor a quemado era lo único que llegaba a sus sentidos._

 _Veía el puño de Merlín, apretado y caliente, recién parecía haber golpeado algo. Al levantar la mirada Nimue vio el golpe que le dejo, también como su ojo estaba hinchándose y la sangre se le empezaba a derramar, era sin lugar a dudas algo que le hizo quererle tirar del acantilado. Pero desde su perspectiva veía el terror que lo impulsaba. Ver como una sola acción del pasado desencadeno en cientos de muertes; en una criatura que parecía muy fuerte y tal vez imposible de matar, debía irse y buscar la forma de eliminarlo. Aunque si le seguía Nimue ella también correría peligro, sobre todo porque iría detrás del dragón una y otra vez y eso le haría estar en batallas sangrientas._

 _-No te necesito más- dijo Merlín con la boca seca y con una punzada muy intensa en su pecho.- Vive tu vida bien y olvídame-_

 _Se dio la vuelta y la imagen de Nimue destrozada le hizo quererse golpear a sí mismo._

 _Algunas imágenes volaron por su mente, como si le mostrara lo que paso, pero no como los anteriores. Vio a Merlín en el occidente, también en las montañas, con chamanes y nativos, incluso con un montón de caballeros y reyes. Sin lugar a dudas su viaje fue largo porque su barba se alargó medio metro o más y casi la arrastraba por el suelo; También se le decoloro y término siendo blanca, además de que su rostro se volvió anciano. Observo imágenes de las batallas que vivieron, sobre todo con el dragón, algunas de ellas en las cuales Merlín terminaba muy herido y otras en las que lo destruía, pero aquel dragón regresaba una y otra vez._

 _Las imágenes frenaron cuando Merlín encontró un lugar, una isla alejada de todo, y una cueva. Un lugar el cual parecía ser hecha con magia. Se adentro al lugar, viendo que hacía mucho tiempo atrás no se utilizaba, vio cientos de escritos y muchas imágenes por el suelo y muros, con tachones o rayones, incluso marcas de sangre seca y pegadas a la piedra. Lo que le llamo la atención fue lo que estaba en un tablón. Su retrato, uno de su juventud, aunque fue echo con sangre._

 _Paso días o semanas viendo cada nota y meses intentando entenderlas. Hasta que enterrado hasta el fondo de la cueva y como un dibujo que explicaba la creación de Diddy y la forma en que lo creo Morgana. En el centro se encontraba una mancha oscura y que se arremolinaba; a su alrededor estaba un dragón de montaña, un hada, un fénix, un Pegaso, Occammy y, la criatura que nunca moría y solo existía uno, el Uroboros. De cada uno salía una línea de sangre que giraba en espiral y terminaban en medio. Toco la pintura, el enfado gano a Merlín y golpeo la mesa con fuerza._

 _-¿Qué he hecho?-murmuro para sí mismo._

 _La imagen se disolvió, apareció en un castillo, a su derecha tenia a un hombre y el resto de la mesa circular estaba vacía. Aquel hombre parecía demasiado joven, aunque ya tenía una barba abundante, una armadura completa que tapaba sus facciones y sus ojos eran verdes intensos._

 _-¿Entonces, es una criatura quimérica?-pregunto con voz preocupada._

 _-No, mi rey, El Dios Imperial Demonio Dragón no es una quimera- dijo Merlín soltando los grimorio en la mesa, con pergaminos unidos a algunas hojas- Es una criatura… normal… Morgana de alguna forma logro fusionarlas a la perfección. Hacerle nacer de forma natural-_

 _-¿Y cómo lo detenemos?-pregunto Arthuro uniendo sus manos y poniéndolas delante del rostro, tal vez para ocultar la mueca de desagrado que tenía._

 _-Los dragones de la montaña fue el cuerpo base, tiene muchas debilidades pero no sirven si le protege la magia del hada, es completamente inmune a cualquier hechizo. Es capaz de aumentar y disminuir su tamaño por las habilidades del Occamy, el Pegaso le da fuerza resistencia y plumas.- dijo Merlín mirando los libros como si nada- En cuanto a la maldición mortal… el fénix y uroboboros le protegen le hacen renacen sin importar la circunstancia de su muerte. Si tiene una debilidad no se cual sea.-_

 _-El reino caerá si no lo detenemos aquí- dijo Arthuro mostrándose aun con desagrado en la mirada- Si cae Camelot, lo siguiente será Londimium y entonces ya no tendremos nada que proteger-_

 _-Tengo una… idea. De hecho dos.- dijo Merlín mirando el libro en la mesa- Creo que puedo hacer algo parecido al Dios Imperial Demonio Dragón-_

 _-¿Estás loco? Tenemos mucho con un dragón inmortal para tener dos- dijo Arthuro mirándole con molestia, su voz sonaba amenazante._

 _-¡No una criatura mi señor!-_

 _-¿Entonces?-pregunto Arthur bajando la voz._

 _Merlín dejo un pergamino en la mesa, uno que tenía diferentes colores a su alrededor y criaturas; Rojo representando a los magos, azul para los elfos y duendes, amarillo para los gigantes y dragones, verde para los dragones. Y en el centro una espada- Un arma, una la cual solo pueda ser portada para proteger-Lo último que vio fue el desconcierto de Arthuro Pendragon._

 _El lugar que apareció fue un camino por el reino de Camelot, directo a una casa en medio de una aldea, Merlín caminaba con el paquete de la cueva de Morgana en la mano y llamando la atención de todos. Dudo en cada paso que dio, pues la última vez que la vio fue cuando la golpeo y se largó diciéndole algo que seguro la destrozo. Pero era algo que debía hacer, la creación de Excálibur estaba en su fase final y el calor que emanaba era tanta que sin lugar a dudas estaba saliéndose de control, incluso a esa distancia se sentía dentro de un horno. Y solo eran recuerdos._

 _Con el poco valor que le quedaba a Merlín toco a la puerta. Salió una pequeña, vestida muy ligero y como no si parecía que el pueblo estaba sobre una fragua. En la mente de Harry, la que seguía consiente y siguiendo los datos que le lanzaba Merlín, no pudo evitar casi gritar por el rostro de la niña, idéntica a Hermione hacia años atrás e incluso en los ojos, unos ojos color miel. Aunque no los mismos._

 _-¡Mi señor Merlín!- Soltó la niña dando un paso atrás y se inclinó._

 _-¿Se encuentra tu abuela?-pregunto sin decirle que se levantara o que no lo hiciera, después de todo era el protocolo pensó Merlín._

 _-¿Cómo si no lo supieras?-pregunto Nimue desde adentro. Ya no era una niña, su cabello era blanco y se lo trenzaba para que no esponjara. –Levanta Helen, él no requiere más honores de los que ya posee. Y aún tiene algunas deudas conmigo-_

 _-¡Abuela!-dijo la niña abriendo la puerta por completo y corriendo a lado de la mujer mayor.- ¡Es el mago supremo, es Merlín!-_

 _-Mi pedazo de cielo, no temas, yo puede en algún tiempo hacerlo temblar con solo tocarlo. Y dejarlo tan cansado que terminaba dormido- dijo Nimue mirando a Merlín en el cual se rasco la nuca._

 _Era cierto, aunque no precisamente en batalla, termino pensando en la cabeza de Harry. Esperaba que las cosas terminaran pronto, cada vez que un nuevo recuerdo aparecía, su mente y la de Merlín se escuchaban con mayor claridad._

 _\- ¿Qué deseas?-fue la pregunta que le hizo regresar su concentración._

 _-Estoy aquí para entregarte esto- dijo Merlín avanzando por la casa, lucia prospera y bien arreglada, además de que parecía que vivía feliz en ella. Le tendió el paquete de tela mohosa. Cuando Nimue procedía a tomarlo, dijo su paradero- Es un regalo de Morgana-_

 _Nimue dudo un momento, luego lo tomo y con manos temblorosas lo desenvolvió. Ante sus ojos apareció el grimorio blanco, parecía tan nuevo como cuando lo encontró en la torre flotante. Aunque más lleno que en su primer vistazo en los recuerdos._

 _-¿Lo has leído?-pregunto Nimue temblando y soltando unas lágrimas._

 _-¿Qué pasa abuelita?-pregunto la pequeña copia de Hermione mirando feo a Merlín.- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?!-_

 _-Siendo sincero, si, lo he leído y lo he ocupado como un diario de investigación- contesto Merlín sin ver a la niña.-Después de que se fueran Morgana, no me atreví a entregártelo y luego tú y yo… - la voz se le cortó con la mirada de furia de Nimue, si de joven daba miedo de mayor aterraba._

 _Las manos de Nimue abrieron el libro encontrando algunas notas muy viejas y borrosas en las primeras páginas, y luego completamente lleno por Merlín. Sonrió y acaricio la portada con manos temblorosas.-No tenías derecho, maldito patán-fue lo que surgió de sus labios._

 _-He también venido a pedirte otra cosa- dijo Merlín bajando la vista._

 _-¿Qué puede querer Merlín, el mago supremo, de mí?-pregunto Nimue con voz algo atronadora._

 _-Te necesito- fue el murmullo que término esa parte._

 _Otra vez pareció todo desvanecerse y reformarse, los viejos Merlín y Nimue jadeaban mientras que con los báculos delante lanzaban hielo y agua a cantidades increíbles directo a un enorme contenedor que se mantenía tan rojo que no veían forma alguna de apagarlo. Por sus movimientos, vio que estaban agotados y pronto sucumbirían. No le quedaba de otra, alzo el báculo al cielo creando una enorme ola de agua que se alzaba sobre el acantilado que estaba detrás de ellos, y utilizando el resto de su magia el vacío sobre el contenedor._

 _Una cortina de vapor caliente inundo el lugar, si no fuera por Nimue que creo una barrera de hielo hubiera todos acabado cocidos al vapor. Pasaron unos minutos sin saber que hacer hasta que un "Planck" sonó, y algo volvió arder, solo que con los colores dorados, plateados, rojos, azules, amarillos y verdes. Y con la forma de una espada enterrada. Merlín avanzo con expectación en la mirada, se había encargado de crear el arma definitiva aquella que terminaría con el Dios Imperial Demonio Dragón._

 _Avanzo a la espada y la intento empuñar, pero era tan pesada que ni la movió. E incluso parecía quemarle las manos._

 _-¿Qué pasa Merlín?-pregunto la voz de uno de los duendes que le ayudaban._

 _-No soy yo el que la va a empuñar-dijo Merlín mirando al duende._

 _-Pero usted es el mago más poderoso de ahora y todas las eras.- dijo una voz pequeña a su lado- ¡¿Quién más puede protegernos?!-_

 _-Priscob ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el duende al ver a un pequeño duende vestido con un atuendo desarreglado, la cara sucia y sin pelo además de unos ojos negros llenos de asombro._

 _Nuevamente su parte consiente no pudo evitar quererse hincar y sostenerlo, decirle lo mucho que lo ayudo y que era lindo verlo, aunque fuera de niño. Pero no se pudo ni mover. Se enfureció al ver a Merlín ignorar al pequeño Priscob. Aunque se recordó que era pasado y un recuerdo solamente, el verdadero Priscob estaba viéndolo desde su descanso final._

 _-¿Qué harás si no la puedes utilizar?-pregunto Nimue a su espalda, bajando la cabeza, y la mano acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Priscob._

 _-Lo importante es terminar con el dragón- dijo Merlín viendo que el destello de la espada no terminaba- Llamen a Arthuro, veamos si el único muggle que ha logrado golpearme puede sacar la espada de la piedra-_

 _-¿Cómo se llama la espada?-pregunto Priscob intentando llamar la atención de Merlín._

 _-No tiene nombre chico- dijo Merlín comenzando caminar por el intenso vapor que aún quedaba._

 _-¿Por qué no le pone nombre? Usted la creo- dijo Priscob dando brincos detrás, intentando alcanzarlo._

 _-Pero no me pertenece- dijo Merlín soltando un suspiro.- Tu ponle nombre, eso no importa-_

 _-¡¿Me dejara ponerle el nombre?!-pregunto Priscob con una sonrisa enorme y saltando de alegría- Gracias, usted es grandioso- Luego freno y pensó, el calor debía ser mucho porque estaba empapado en sudor, la sonrisa que surgió del pequeño duende fue suficiente para que Merlín parara a verlo- Es un gran fulgor, ese es su nombre gran fulgor-_

 _-Que grandioso nombre.- dijo una voz desde la cortina de vapor, la sombra se acercó revelando a Arthuro sonriendo y caminando en dirección de la espada- Un gran fulgor que iluminara el futuro de cualquier reino, aquella arma que iluminara el camino de aquel que quiera proteger a los suyos, una arma que acobije a todos- Sus pasos resonaban en un total silencio de todos lo que le rodeaban, al pasar alado de Priscob le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió. Luego fue a la espada, o la forma reluciente de la espada y la empuño, del mango saltaron chispas con solo su tacto-¿Nimue como se dice en lengua rúnica gran fulgor?-_

 _-Creo que Eccaledfoulc'h.- respondió Nimue cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Sí, esta espada es Excálibur- dijo Arthur levantando la espada en el aire, haciendo que el aire se guitara y se llevara todo el viento revelando en enorme hueco en que se encontraban y las cientos o miles de criaturas que estaban a su alrededor. De toda clase y tipo, tantas que Harry no pudo contarlas, sobre todo por ver la primera vez que la gran Excálibur fue bandida._

 _-Mi rey, No dije Excálibur, dije…-_

 _-Pero suena más increíble- dijo Arthur mirando a Priscob-¿Verdad?-_

 _-¡Genial!-grito Priscob con alegría._

 _Todo se desvaneció, como si fuera un sueño. Parecía que no acabaría en eso, un último recuerdo apareció y fue como un montón de fuego y algo con garras destrozando todo. Diddy apareció con su forma actual, encima de un castillo intentando quemar todo. Merlín estaba parado a lado de Arthuro quien empuñaba una espada con gemas preciosas he inscripciones en la hoja. Lucia muy normal para ser una espada legendaria y aun así sentía la magia. O tal vez quien lo sentía era Merlín._

 _-No funciona la espada- menciono Arthuro como si fuera un chiste muy contado.-Ya lo he golpeado, rebanado e incluso le lance la magia que se puede contener en un mes en la espada, pero no logro ni hacerle un rasguño-_

 _-¿Malas noticias?-dijo Nimue luciendo agotada, lastimada y apunto de desmayarse- No me sorprende-_

 _-Un momento…- dijo Merlín con el grimorio oscuro en su mano, pasando hojas y regresándolas con rapidez- Eso es… si… ya entiendo-_

 _-Dime que es una forma de pararlo- dijo Arthuro con enojo en la voz._

 _-Nimue danos un momento, intenta detenerlo- dijo Merlín tomando a Arthuro del hombro y tirando hacia un muro que aún no se derrumbaba._

 _-Más vale que funcione- respondió Nimue colocando el báculo en sus piernas y comenzando a volar directo a Diddy._

 _Pero Merlín se encontraba muy nervioso y parecía no poderle decir ni media palabra._

 _-Amigo ¿Cuál es la forma de detenerlo?-pregunto Arthuro mirándole con determinación._

 _-Ella creo a esta criatura de la combinación de las almas y cuerpos de las criaturas más poderosas que conocemos- dijo Merlín con voz baja- Pero su rencor hacia mí ha alimentado a la criatura. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil, el alma de Morgana fue la que le dio vida. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Los ojos de Morgana ese día estaban deformados y lucia débil…ella debió darle parte de su alma o incluso casi por completo.-_

 _-Y para derrotarla ¿Debo extraerle el alma de Morgana?-pregunto Arthuro desconcertado._

 _-No- respondió Merlín mirándole a los ojos- Un alma por un alma, lo que significa que no debes derrotarlo. Yo debo sacrificarme-_

 _-Espera… no, no, mi amigo eso es…-_

 _-Lo que debo hacer, mi rey, déjeme hacer esto-_

 _Las imágenes de la batalla fueron rápidas. Tanto que solo vio a Nimue salir golpeada por la cola de Diddy e irse a estrellarse en un lago; a Merlín intentando meterse en su boca para sacrificarse; incluso a Arthuro golpeándolo y cortando las escamas con la espada que ardía en fuego blanco. Las cosas se tornaban peores y peores, lo dañaban pero muy poco._

 _No observo cuando o como paso, solo supo que Arthuro estaba parado en la cabeza del dragón, con la Excálibur brillaba con los colores nuevamente y estaba enterrada en el cráneo de Diddy; la armadura desgarrada y rota, mostrando la carne cortada que había atravesado las garras de Diddy; como el casco de hierro mostraba una gran abolladura y como estaba salpicada de sangre._

 _-¡NO!-grito Merlín derrotado en el suelo, sangrando y con su viejo báculo completamente destrozado.- ¡Si muere solo volverá a nacer, necesita un cambio de alma para que su odio se esfume!-_

 _-¡YA LO SE! Ya lo sé- dijo Arthuro enterrando la espada hasta empuñadura y haciendo que Diddy rugiera de dolor.- Pero no tengo de otra-Desenterró la espada y en un movimiento la miro con una sonrisa- Un gran arma la que me regalaste, pero ahora creo que no la podre utilizar más- El cuerpo de Diddy comenzó a arder en una llama negra y furiosa que envolvía lo que le rodeaba._

 _-¡BAJA YA!-Grito Merlín intentando levantarse, pero cayo contra la tierra su cuerpo estaba muy dañado._

 _-No mi amigo-murmuro. Saco de un solo movimiento la espada y la alzo en el aire viéndola- Lamento no ser un portador fuerte- le dijo a Excálibur y luego lanzo la espada al lago que tenía a un lado. Ahí estaba Nimue la cual parecía no comprender nada, aun así alzo la mano y atrapo la espada sin problemas, aunque la empuñadura no lanzo chispas a su tacto -¡Merlín encuentra a un buen portador de Excálibur! ¡Nimue gracias por toda la ayuda!...- escupió sangre que fue incinerada al contacto con las llamas negras._

 _-¡NO ES EL FIN, ENCONTRAREMOS LA FORMA!-Grito Merlín levantándose tambaleante-¡BAJA YA!-_

 _-Camelot ha perdido, no puedo dejar que Londinium sea destruido, es la última gran cuidad de aquí al occidente. Te lo dije, si perdíamos… todo sería en vano. Y no dejare que eso pase- El fuego negro lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento. Arthuro se quitó el casco y lo dejo caer mostrando su cara, Harry no podía creerlo, se veía a muy parecido a sí mismo. Si fuera veinte o treinta años mayor, rubio y de tés blanca seria idénticos. Anqué varias cicatrices en el rostro sangraban y ocultaban ciertas partes. Aunque no su sonrisa, una radiante sonrisa que parecía no estar a punto de morir. -Adiós mis amigos-_

 _-¡NO!- grito Merlín al momento que las llamas se alzaron como un círculo que tenía la intención de encerrarlo._

 _Aquellas llamas cubrieron a Arthuro, el fuego lo engullo y comenzó a tornarse en una enorme magia negra giratoria. Pero en el último segundo vio algo que no podía describir. Arthuro o una entidad plateada parecida, tomo algo del fuego negro y lo saco, la forma de la chica era la de Morgana antes de volverse loca. Arthur le susurro algo en el oído y luego le sonrió, ella abrió los ojos y el fuego se volvió de color dorado. Un segundo después la explosión blanca los cegó, en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad vio a Merlín mirando a la nada y pareciendo no entender que pasaba y Nimue acercándose tambaleante y sosteniendo la legendaria espada en su mano._

 _\- ¡IDIOTA! -Grito Merlín golpeando el suelo, con los ojos cristalinos y los dientes apretados- ¡ERA MI PECADO!... tu no debías… tu…. Maldito testarudo….lo siento… de verdad lo siento-_

 _Nimue alzo la mirada al cielo y soltó una leve sonrisa - Gracias mi rey, mi rey dragón-_

Harry abrió los ojos, dolorido y como si hubiera vivido la vida de Merlín en unos momentos, o puede que más, parecía que estaba amaneciendo. Se sentó en el agua y le trono el cuerpo, se incorporó he intento ver a todos lados. Merlín se encontraba sentado a su lado, mirando el agua atentamente, no parecía el viejo que acababa de ver morir a su amigo, parecía un fantasma recordando cada error que cometió.

-¿Ya lo has entendido?-pregunto Merlín mirándole de reojo.- No puede morir, ni con el alma de Arthur la criatura se sacio. Esta aquí y…-

-No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que paso- dijo Harry levantándose empapado, y mirando que Nimue no estaba lejos, pero parecía también ver su vida pasada.-Morgana decidió hacerlo, lo que había entre ustedes no tuvo nada que ver en la creación de Diddy-

-No- dijo Merlín sin mirarlo- Tal vez no, pero sí de las ciento o miles de muertes después de ello.-

-Intentaste protegerlos y…-

-Ya no importa ¿Lo sabes?-dijo levantándose y sonriéndole un poco- Merlín, el verdadero Merlín murió hace tanto que ya solo es una leyenda. Yo solo soy sus memorias y personalidad guardadas en un objeto mágico, al igual que Nimue, ella y yo solo somos una sombra de lo que fimos. -

-Aunque sean sombras duelen sus ataques- murmuro Harry al recordar las batallas que había tenido con ellos.

-El pasado no importa, pero el futuro… Si mi poder sale de esta isla o cree que esta fuera ira detrás de ti y… el mundo caerá de nuevo en caos-continuo Merlín ignorándolo.

-No si lo impido- dijo Harry sintiéndose mejor, aunque con un hambre peor que la anterior vez.- No sé qué viste tú, pero yo creo que tengo la solución para terminar con lo que significa Diddy-

-¿Y eso es?-pregunto Nimue con la voz interesada.

\- Tengo que darle lo que quiere- dijo Harry sonriendo, lo cual no duro mucho, termino de rodillas apretando los dientes, sujetándose la cabeza y aguantando el ácido que le quemaba la mente.

Pero no era lo único que pasaba, de su espalda comenzaron a salir magia sin control y múltiples círculos mágicos se formaron a su alrededor. Miro la cara de Nimue y Merlín los cuales llegaron solo al límite de donde su magia se acumulaba por montones. Esa barrera era una tan poderosa que incluso lo de su alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse. -¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry aguantando el dolor.

-El ritual está terminando- dijo Merlín sorprendido-¿En solo… Nueve meses?-

-Pero… no debería ocurrirle esto, pareciera que el ritual está matándolo- dijo Nimue intentando avanzar y su forma se desvaneció -Algo interfiere con la magia y su mente… algo está intentado controlar el ritual-

-"Cuando despertemos la magia, el tomara mucha magia de nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que nos quite más magia"-Murmuro Harry al recordar las palabras de los Harry's que vio en su interior. Acaso Voldemort no podía darle cinco minutos para apreciar saber algo que Merlín y Nimue no. -¿Cuándo tiempo tardara en terminar?-

-No lo sabemos, eso es aun enigma- dijo Merlín mirándole asustado- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- No pudo ni contestar, su frente parecía quemar como lava ardiente, todo se volvió borroso y termino con una rodilla contra el suelo.

Apareció frente un marco y de puerta que daba al recibidor de su tía. Regreso a Privet Drive, el de sus cabeza, nada fuera de lugar e igual que siempre (Ese hogar sí que era aburrido). Sabiendo que algo le llevaba de regreso camino por el pasillo, apenas estaba por ingresar a la sala cuando lo vio. El Harry malvado, o mejor dicho el alma de Voldemort que vivía dentro de él estaba parado en medio de la sala y sujetaba del cuello a ambos Harry's. Aunque ya no eran niños, los dos parecían mucho mayores y casi de su edad. Al verlo estiraron las manos y con los labios formaron un "Ayúdate".

-Suéltanos- dijo Harry avanzando sin temor- Este es nuestro cuerpo, no el tuyo-

-Mira que nos trajo el viento- dijo Voldemort, aunque se parecía mucho a si mismo lo cual dificultaba verlo sonreír de forma macabra-Mira como lloriqueas-

Los chicos parecían no poderse mover, mientras expresaban enfado y temor, respectivamente. Y como si fuera una premonición, o el conocimiento de haber estado en una mente de un psicópata de hacia cientos de años, supo porque dentro de su cuerpo estaban dos Harry's con personalidades diferentes. Eran la luz y oscuridad que vivía dentro de él mismo y la cual aún no conocía, pero era bastante claro que eso estaba cambiando y que se demostraba claramente al que sus otras versiones se vieran mayor.

-Nosotros…- dijeron ambos sacándolo de su idea.

-Nosotros no somos nosotros, somos yo- dijo Harry sonriendo a sus otras partes- Por cierto, no es necesario que me preocupe por él. Pronto saldrá de mí-

Aquel pedazo de Voldemort apretó las manos, pero aquellos chicos se levantaron del suelo y dieron dos patadas directos al pecho de su adversario, entre ambos lanzo a Voldemort al otro lado de la habitación. Estiraron las manos a Harry. -Al fin te has nos dimos cuenta- Él atrapo sus manos, y apretó con fuerza, brillaron un segundo y luego sintió como la magia que tenían en ellos fluía por su cuerpo, pero al terminar solo queda él. Un solo Harry. Aquel que comprendía su parte mala y buena y que sabía que era ellos parte de su él, como él de ellos.

-Creo que se siente bien ser uno mismo- dijo Harry moviéndose a donde estaba Voldemort.- Ahora permíteme preguntar ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?-

-Ya lo sabes- dijo Voldemort levantándose y mirándole con una sonrisa psicópata- Llevo mucho tiempo jugando contigo, y lo seguiré haciendo-

-Así que tú eras el que me daba pesadillas- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón- Debo agradecerte mucho, me atormentaste por un buen tiempo-

-Y ya lo he dicho, lo seguiré haciendo-dijo acercándose tanto que podía verle el color rojo de ojos- No puedes evitarlo-

-Tal vez no- dijo Harry alzando su mano a la altura de su cara-Pero puedo evitar que obtengas mi magia-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-dijo Voldemort lamiéndose los labios.

Harry lanzo un hechizo tan poderoso que, por lo menos en su mente, la casa se volatilizo en millones de pedazos. Pero claro cualquier cosa que pasara estaba en su control, la madera, ladrillos, la tapicería de los sofás, los tontos relatos de Dudley se quedaron flotado en la nada, cada pieza de la casa flotaba en un vacío negro e inconmensurable. De pronto el escombro y cosas que flotaban se movieron en forma de torbellino. Las pequeñas piezas se disolvieron como un papel en humo y se convirtió en una masa de niebla grisácea que los golpeaba a ambos.

Voldemort se lanzó a su encuentro. Y en cuanto le tomo el brazo, comenzaron a caer sin control alguno. La posibilidad de que algo malo pasara era tan alta, sin embargo estaba seguro que se dirigían a algo parecido a lo que le sucedió con Merlín. La sensación por lo menos era muy parecida.

 _Se encontraba sentado en una banca de algún lugar de Londres, no tenía idea porque era muy pequeño o porque estaba tan enfado que quería tomar la primera piedra que encontrara y arrojarla a la cabeza de cualquiera sin importarle que pasara. Tarde se percató que no eran recuerdos y que aquel chico no era él, más bien estaba en el joven Lord Voldemort. El chico sentía un golpe en la cara y el cuerpo le ardía en odio, miraba a los chicos del orfanato donde vivía y deseaba con todas ganas tirar del cabello de aquella chica que jugaba a las muñecas, o meterle el pie al que estaba corriendo detrás de los demás. Si, quería hacerles daño, tanto daño como le hacían a él._

 _El orfanato no era nada lindo, olía horrible, también lucia descuidado y viejo, incluso la reja que los debía mantener adentro estaba endeble y podía lastimarlo en cualquier momento. Pero nadie veía eso. No ellos solo querían herirlo, querían mantenerlo encerrado y lastimarlo._

 _-Tom, he Tom…- Dijo un chico mayor como de diez años que le acababa de golpear contra el muro.-Eres muy rarito, estas sentado ahí solo y…-_

 _Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, era mucho mayor y, en cuanto a fuerza, le ganaría. No, debía retirarse y pensar en alguna forma de hacerlo pagar. Su las pagaría a su propia manera._

 _-No me des la espalda- dijo el chico empujándolo, arrojándolo contra el suelo. Tom cayó mal de tal forma que le dolía la cara mucho más y sus manos ardían por las ligeras raspaduras que recibió, pero su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera a explotar, jadeo buscando aire y sus manos temblaron contra la gravilla del patio.-No me digas que vas llorar, miren a la niñita llorar, miren a Tommy llorar como mujercita-_

 _-¡Aléjate!- ordeno Tom aspirando aire con dificultad, apretando los puños y levantándose con lentitud._

 _-¿Si no que me hará la niñita?-pregunto tomándolo de los hombros y volviéndolo a aventar a la tierra- Eres un debilucho-_

 _-¡He dicho que te alejes!-dijo Tom girándose en el suelo, viéndolo desde abajo con el cabello cubriéndole la vista-¡VETE AHORA O LO PAGARAS CARO!-_

 _El chico levanto el puño, apunto a su cara y por la fuerza mágica que surgió salió volando contra el muro. Tom le miraba con los ojos fríos, y la mano al aire como si quisiera asfixiarlo. Acababa de aventarlo sin tocarlo. No supo de donde salió eso, pero una sonrisa cruzo su boca, una sonrisa que hizo que el chico que le veía desde el muro temblara aterrado._

 _Y le siguió un recuerdo suyo, era de casi cuatro años de edad estaba sentado con Dudley intentando jugar en paz, lo que era prácticamente imposible. El chico quería todos los juguetes y no dejaba ni uno y solo lo quería para golpearlo o que le tratara como una excusa para decir que rompía sus juguetes. A veces quería tomar uno de los juguetes de Dudley y estampárselo en la cara a su primo, pero sabía que sus tíos le gritarían y lo encerrarían, sin siquiera preguntarle. En ese momento recibió un golpe en su frente y su enojo se mostró en sus facciones. Casi las mismas que Voldemort._

 _-Harry eres un tonto, casi ni hablas, ¿Por qué no hablas tonto?-le decía su primo dándole una y otra vez con el juguete._

 _-Déjame Dudley, me duele-pidió Harry intentado protegerse- Por favor, duele-_

 _-Eres tan tonto, como te dejare de pegar si eres el monstro- dijo Dudley dándole tan fuerte que las lágrimas se le salieron y el coraje le ardió por las venas._

 _-¡DEJAME DE PEGAR!- Grito Harry a todo pulmón, las ventanas de la habitación se rompieron y el suelo tembló. Estaba tan enojado que no lo percibió pero enseguida se calmó al ver a Dudley alejarse y correr llorando y gritando llamando a su tía. No era necesario ver lo demás, sabía que en menos de veinticuatro horas se encontraría en la alacena, sin comida y sufriendo por un_ _accidente_ _._

 _Volvió a ser Tom, veía a un joven Albus Dumbledore con el largo cabello y la barba era de color caoba. Se encontraban en un cuarto que era cuatro veces más grande que la alacena, con un armario y cama incluida, lucia espaciosa a comparación de donde Harry dormía._

 _-¿Es… magia lo que yo sé hacer?- pregunto completamente sorprendido y excitado por descubrir de que iba su habilidad._

 _-¿Qué sabes hacer?-pregunto Dumbledore curioso._

 _-Muchas cosas-musitó. La emoción le ascendía desde la boca del estómago al cuello y terminaba en las hundidas mejillas- Puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos; puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo les pido, sin adiestrarlos; puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que me molestan; puedo hacerles daño si quiero…-Le temblaban las piernas al pensar en todo lo que le faltaba saber sobre la magia. Después de todo los cuentos que leía y decían cosas sobre la magia eran sorprendentes y no podía esperar a intentar hacerlo. Dio unos pasos, vacilante, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándose las manos con la cabeza gacha, preguntándose qué nuevos poderes le esperaban por descubrir- Sabía que soy diferente -susurró apretando sus temblorosos dedos- Sabía que soy especial. Siempre supe que pasaba algo-._

 _-Pues tenías razón -dijo Dumbledore, que ya no sonreía y lo observaba con atención- Eres un mago.-_

 _Tom levantó la cabeza, el rostro pálido mostraba una expresión de intensa felicidad. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, sus delicadas facciones parecían más duras y su expresión resultaba casi cruel._

 _Alterno otra vez con los propios recuerdos de Harry, apareciendo en una choza en una isla a punto de ser tragada por el oleaje, y con Hagrid sentado el sillón aunque parecía furioso._ _-¡Voy a romperles la cabeza!-dijo Hagrid.- Harry debes saber que eres un mago.-_

 _Recordaba que se preguntó internamente si no era un sueño o si estaba alucinando por el frio extremo que tenía, aunque Hagrid recién había encendido la chimenea. El silencio, solo era roto por el mar y el azote del viento en los muros de madera._

 _-¿Que soy qué? -dijo Harry con voz entrecortada._

 _-_ _Un mago -respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió- Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿Qué otra cosa podías ser? -_

 _-Disculpe debe haber un error, no puedo ser un mago- dijo Harry pensando en todas las veces que Dudley y sus amigos lo golpearon, aquellas donde tenía que salir corriendo para huir o cuando lo encerraban sin comer. Debía de poder haber demostrado magia entonces, tal vez lanzándole una rana asquerosa a los Dursley o escaparse con solo pronunciar un par de palabras chistosas. Pero no, era un simple niño con mala suerte._

 _-¿No?- dijo Hagrid con una pequeña risa- ¿Acaso no pasa nada cuando te enojas o te asustas?-pregunto._

 _Tenía razón él había utilizado su magia en múltiples ocasiones, y todo se lo achacaba a su la mala suerte o algún evento climatológico anormal. En ese entonces eso provoco más dudas en su cabeza._

 _-Así… es hora de que leas la carta- dijo Hagrid tendiéndole la carta, esa misma carta que había quemado Vernon Dursley y que había evitado que obtuviera._

 _La leyó de inmediato, pero l_ _as preguntas estallaban en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: -¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?-Primero que nada era el asegurarse el ir a aquel colegio y alejarse de sus parientes, luego lo que fuera que pasara sería mejor que estar con Dursley._

 _Y de esa forma fueron pasando ambas vidas, de tal forma que Harry se percató que no existía mucha diferencia entre sus vidas. Pero ambos tomaban decisiones contrarias y sus caminos eran completamente diferentes._

 _Como cuando llego a Hogwarts, Tom fue seleccionado al instante para ir a Slytherin; enseguida destacó por ser un estudiante brillante, educado y ansioso de conocimiento, lo que le garantizo la simpatía del profesorado. Exceptuando al profesor Dumbledore. Todo lo contrario que él; que fue enviado a Gryffindor; no le costaba destacar por su pasado, haciéndolo pasar por un pedante y que gustaba de la fama; y como le costaba estudiar, apenas y llamaba la atención de los profesores. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore parecía apreciarlo sin conocerlo siquiera._

 _Voldemort busco a su familia, en cambio Harry sabía que no la encontraría nunca; Tom era reservado y solitario, solía pensar que no necesitaba amigos; Él por su parte estaba siempre acompañado de Hermione y Ron, y si no estaban se sentía fuera de lugar; durante la estancia en Slytherin tuvo un grupo de fieles seguidores y aliados, muchos de los cuales terminaron siendo los primeros mortifagos; al contrario él tenía amigos que aumentaban cada año, les ayudaba e intentaba mantenerlos cerca, aquellos seria los primeros Pendragón; Tom había abierto la cámara de los secretos; Harry la había cerrado para siempre._

 _Y de tal forma continuaban ocurriendo cosas que le hacían ver que los caminos se dividían cada vez más, llevando a cada uno por caminos distintos. Hasta que los recuerdos comenzaron a parecer borrosos._

Sus mentes se dividieron nuevamente, y cayeron sin control alguno, sobre todo porque Privet Drive había desaparecido. Algo se acercó tan rápido que no supo en donde aterrizarían, se golpeó de lleno contra el suelo sin sufrir ni dolor, alzo la vista y se encontró con su imagen malvada. Se levantaron ambos mirando que se encontraban en Hogwarts, más precisamente en los terrenos, con el castillo a su espalda y el bosque prohíbo de lado del alama de Voldemort.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero no se movieron.

-Nuestro hogar- dijo Voldemort mirando el castillo- El primer lugar que añorábamos cuando no estábamos cerca, donde conseguimos aliados, compañeros, aumentamos nuestro poder y una cosa por la cual vivir-

-Tal vez- dijo Harry avanzando- Pero al contrario que tu yo tengo a mis amigos y familia, además que la cosa por la cual viviré será para protegerlos de ti o cualquier mal que nos aceche. No importa que volveré y seremos felices.-

-Entiéndelo Harry, no lo lograras- dijo Voldemort avanzando también- No mientras yo esté aquí-

-Eso se arregla fácil- dijo Harry corriendo en su dirección.

Avanzaron en direcciones contrarias y directo al otro con rapidez, chocaron con fuerza abrumadora, una luz verde y roja giraron justo en el epicentro. Las cosas fueron muy confusas, no aparecieron más recuerdos, aunque si le pareció ver una pequeña cosa retorciéndose de dolor dentro de su cuerpo y luego nada. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que se desmayó.

Las luces alrededores le deslumbraban los ojos, pero veía como el círculo mágico proyectaba luz al cielo. Se levantó viendo un círculo de fuego girar en espirar alrededor de su cuerpo; el agua formando una enorme gota que aumentaba de tamaño; el aire compactado haciendo la barrera impenetrable; y la tierra ondulando como si fuera agua. Todo saliendo de su propio cuerpo. Nimue y Merlín le gritaban cosas, lo único que escuchaba eran los zumbidos en sus oídos, movió la mandíbula intentando que se fuera pero no lo hizo aquel sonido no estaba en su oídos. Varias líneas de magia se proyectaron por sus venas y piel. Un pequeño círculo mágico comenzó a girar y quedarse delante de su vista, pero se le unió otro y otro, antes de saberlo un montón de círculos lo encerraron en una esfera. Miro que alrededor magia de todos los colores, formas y que miraba un infinito de estrellas dentro de su propia magia que era el epicentro de todo.

El círculo se comenzó a cerrar, de un punto a otro los círculos estaban pegados a su cuerpo y la piel ya le brillaba de forma anormal, con destellos dorados y marcas de diversos colores. En cuanto termino algo en su interior se solidifico he hizo más fuerte, lo que quiera se fundió con su cuerpo y creo un aro de luz luces salieron de su cuerpo, aventando a Nimue y Merlín al suelo, y haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

Supo que había terminado el ritual y que su magia estaba consolidada por primera vez en meses, solo basto un segundo para que se mirara en el río y se percató que parecía cambiar su aspecto. Como el ritual lo indicaba no había cambiado su aspecto en nada durante esos nueve meses (Aunque le creció el cabello, cosa rara), pero eso cambio en cuanto se terminó el ritual. Esos meses que mantuvo quince años se terminaron. Vio su cabello crecer y crecer, hasta caer hasta el suelo; sus músculos se volvieron muy visibles a pesar de seguir siendo flaco; Estiro por lo menos diez a quince centímetros y le incomodo su ropa; los goggles le quedaron mal; sin contar que si antes tenía ganas de comer, cambio a un hambre tan salvaje que consideraba comerse lo primero que encontrara. Aunque se llamara Diddy.

Aquel chico de quince fue remplazado por uno de más de diecisiete, ya que principalmente esa era su edad (más o menos). El paso del tiempo entre los días de más vividos en la torre flotante y el cambio de tiempo en el archipiélago le hacía difícil situarse en una edad concreta.

-No me dijeron que al terminar el ritual mi cuerpo cambiario tanto- dijo Harry con una voz diferente, más grave y su imagen reflejada le recordaba a los tipos que salían a las telenovelas que veía tía Petunia. Aunque más salvaje, por el cabello largo y la suciedad que tenía, además de la ropa chica.

-No lo sabíamos- dijo Nimue levantándose- Ninguno de nosotros lo acabo ¿Recuerdas?-

Los miro, antes casi los veía a los ojos, en ese momento los veía para abajo. El pelo le tiraba de la cabeza y era incomodo, de forma que lo levanto y miro Nimue. -¿Puedes?-pregunto señalando el largo que deseaba, prefería un poco más corto, pero esperaría hasta regresar.

Nimue asintió y de un solo tajo corto justo donde apunto. Dejándole en la mano casi metro y medio de cabello negro y revuelto que parecía una manta. Sacudió su cabeza, aún estaba algo largo y se disparaba hacia arriba casi en punta, pero era mejor que nada.

-Soy yo o ¿Ustedes encogieron?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisita sardónica.

-Solo recuerda. Entre más alto, más duro caen- dijo Merlín le lanzo una mirada dura - Además la vez anterior te gane y dijiste que no completarías el ritual. Y lo has hecho-

-No- dijo Harry moviendo los brazos y piernas, se sentía raro, era como caminar con el cuerpo de otra persona y eso ya lo había hecho un par de veces-Mis palabras fueron "terminare el ritual", y en este instante lo he terminado, mi promesa está completa ¿No?-

Merlín abrió la boca, levanto el dedo y se le quedo mirando, el único sonido fue hecho por Nimue que soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Ahora sí que te han ganado Merlín-dijo quitándose unas lágrimas de los ojos, aunque siendo mágica eso era creado por ella misma.

-No, dijimos que finalizarías el ritual- dijo Merlín rojo y moviéndose hacia él.

-Y lo he finalizado ¿Niégalo?-dijo Harry enfrentándolo, viéndolo hacia abajo y con ese nuevo cuerpo que tenía le parecía casi inofensivo.

-Que tramposos son hoy en día- dijo Merlín revolviéndose el cabello- Tú no…-

-Si te preocupas por si Diddy vendrá por mí ahora. Creo que se la respuesta- lo sentía, casi le parecía que por sus venas corría magia pura.-… la respuesta es no-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Nimue desconcertada.

-Por qué no me quiere un gran cumulo de magia- declaro.-Ahora lo que debo hacer es cambiar el orden de las cosas- sonrió para sí mismo- pronto, antes de lo que crees mi amor, pronto estaré contigo-

Y cerró los ojos. Sentía la magia de todo, desde el báculo que se encontraba por muy encima de su cabeza y bañaba cada isla, hasta la de las criaturas que vivía bajo el océano. Sin siquiera perder un segundo encontró a Nikol parada al otro lado de la isla, también a los Quinnestesis, donde estaba Umbra y su manada, además de Marlow. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, extrañaba tanto su magia que en ese momento podía lanzar un montón de hechizos solo por probar sus límites. Camino a la derecha donde estaba el río, solo se le ocurrió utilizar el único que podía utilizar sin varita. Su cuerpo se ilumino de amarillo y se sintió cien veces más fuerte, apunto al tronco que le por poco lo empala y de un movimiento lo golpeo. No solo lo destrozo si no que mando una onda de aire muy fuerte que golpeo otro árbol y destrozo toda la corteza, casi derrumbándolo.

Se miró la mano y murmuro- Recordatorio, aprender a controlar mí fuerza-


	77. Capitulo 77- El ascenso de DAIRA

**Doble siete, el doble de suerte, el doble de posibilidades, y el doble de capitulo… creo… jejeje jejejeje.**

 **Y el debut de una nueva etapa. La guerra se avecina y nada podrá impedir que el caos se desate… comienza el Dazeastre. No se burlen… se me acaba de ocurrir.**

 **Como he dicho arriba en la primera línea es muy largo el capítulo, casi el doble. No diré el número porque… me sentirá muy tonto diciendo que pase tanto tiempo puliendo y quitando cosas de tantas que quería poner. Así que dejémosle en que es para rato. El final de la primera parte y la conclusión de esta tercera Fase. Entramos en la cuarta y final… si estamos cerca del fin. Bueno… no tan cerca.**

 **Espero que esto responda muchas dudas y cuestionamientos que hecho a lo largo de os capítulos, si no pasa pueden dejármelo en los comentarios he intentare responderlos en la historia.**

 **Gracias por acompañar a Harry, Marlow y yo en el archipiélago, por continuar leyendo lo que escribo y disfrutar de las historias que crea mi loca cabeza.**

 **Lean, disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 77.- El ascenso de DAIRA (Renacimiento parte: 2)**

-Harry ¿Te crees capas de eliminarlo de una vez por todas? -pregunto Nimue mirándolo directamente mientras avanzaban por la espesura del bosque.

-No lo sé- contesto Harry siendo sincero, le miro como se asustaba, pero añadió una sonrisa a su respuesta- Pero no es necesario eliminarlo- Nimue abrió la boca como para preguntar otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que descubriste? -pregunto Merlín atropelladamente, interrumpiendo a Nimue la cual se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-Es solo una teoría- dijo Harry avanzado, pero se encogió en cuanto el estómago le rugió con fuerza- Maldición, tengo mucha hambre-

-Puedes activar la magia de Utgar e ir a una mayor velocidad- sugirió Merlín rodando los ojos.

-O podrían enseñarme a hacer una desaparición- dijo Harry sosteniéndose aún el estómago. -Eso sería de mucha ayuda-

\- ¿Desapari que? -preguntaron ambos desconcertados.

-En su tiempo, ¿No iban de un lado a otro desapareciendo y apareciendo casi instantáneamente? -pregunto Harry anonadado.

-No, si teníamos que viajar lo hacíamos a pie, caballo o montados en nuestro báculo e incluso recuerdo que un viejo texto hablaba de un instrumento enorme que permitía viajar de un portal a otro. Un montón de piedras apiladas que hizo un tipo medio loco- dijo Merlín quitándole importancia- Trasportarse de inmediato lo desconocemos-

-Deberías de haberlo visto en los recuerdos de ese- dijo Nimue avanzando a su lado.

-Genial, ¿Ustedes saben algo que sea de utilidad? -Harry rodo los ojos e intento no concentrarse en la punzada que le daba su estómago- Creo que me enfoque más en la historia que en lo que tenían como magia… sobre todo no era necesario ver toda su vida-

-Era inevitable con ese hechizo-murmuro Nimue sobándose el cuello. -Convocación, tal vez te sirva- sugirió sonriendo ante el enfado de Merlín, este parecía intentar calmarse, pero dando vistazos a como se sostenía el vientre.

\- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? -pregunto Harry con ironía-No tengo varita…-

\- ¿Crees que la necesitas? -pregunto Merlín con una voz acida- Este ritual lo cree con otros cincuenta genios de mi época, todos ellos con una sola idea, dejar de utilizar el báculo…. En tu caso la varita-

-Técnicamente es posible, solo hechizos que no requieran gran poder y concentración, es imposible crear un gran hechizo sin utilizar varita. Encender una vela, traer algo cercano o incluso tal vez un hechizo de desarme, pero si intentaras una trasfiguración o levitar algo, te desmayarías antes de lograrlo- continuo Nimue informándole, a pesar de que tenía un leve entendimiento de lo que significaba magia sin varita. - Pero ¿Y si ya no la necesitaras más? esa fue la pregunta que provoco la creación de este ritual. -

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo- suspiro Harry y se dejó caer debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Hacia media tarde, lo que indicaba que había desperdiciado algún tiempo en todos esos recuerdos que no eran suyos, pero al final de cuentas le sirvieron para entender mejor como tratar con Diddy y por qué Merlín era de esa forma. Una parte de Merlín le caía bien y al mismo tiempo comprendía porque lo despreciaba, era tan parecido a su antiguo amigo que seguro le tenía rabia. Como Harry que no se sentía cómodo con Nimue, al ser tan parecida a Hermione, algunos le daba cosa verlas y no ver mucha diferencia.

Harry se desperezo, esos pensamientos luego los aclararía, alzo la mano y sin saber exactamente qué hacer y recordando viejas películas de magos la movió y realizo un _accio_ , pensando en las frutas que comía junto con Marlow, aquellas que no sabían tan mal. Sintió la magia expulsarse por sus dedos e incluso escucho el sonido de su magia surgiendo, pero nada llamativo, era un simple hechizo. Tardo un poco, pero las frutas llegaron y por montones, unas tras otras apilándose a su alrededor hasta cubrir una buena extensión del bosque.

\- ¡Ya no más! - dijo Harry al ver que casi lo enterraban. -Eso es pasarse un poco-

-Si no sabes utilizar tu magia, no la ocupes, mocoso- dijo Merlín intentando lucir furioso, pero se notaba algo impresionado.

Tomo la primera fruta a su alcance, después de un año y medio comiéndola le sabía a nada, tan monótono que solo lo ingería por supervivencia. Lo mordió varias veces seguidas, y comió dos o tres antes de responder.

-Dame chance ¿No? Apenas hoy la estoy redescubriendo- dijo Harry algo deprimido.

Realmente extrañaba las comidas de Dobby, también las de la señora Weasley e incluso las de tía Petunia, por muy escasas que fueran. Por lo menos en aquella casa tenía algo más que no fuera fruta con sabores extraños, o carne que sabía a tierra. Si Harry enumeraba las cosas que extrañaba, que no fuera personas, la comida quedaría en primer lugar y luego el cuarto que compartía con Hermione. Su último refugio de todo lo malo que le asechaba. Su primera cosa de todo el mundo, era Hermione, no dudaba ni un segundo, si en ese momento estuviera ahí no le importaría nada más. Solo verla y escucharla era lo que pedía, lo que deseaba cada día con desespero. En cuanto despertaba tocaba su pecho, buscando su latir, esa sensación que lo calmo en sus primeras semanas completamente solo. Después fue un recordatorio de adonde pertenecía. En ese preciso momento, era una dolorosa herida que no paraba de sangrar, provocándole que temiera regresar y encontrar que lo único que deseaba con recelo no le fuera concedido. Verla con Theo o cualquier otro, eso lo rompería por completo y todo lo demás dejaría de importar, sin Hermione todo lo que hacía era parra nada.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? -pregunto Nimue sentada a su lado.

-En mi hogar-dijo Harry girando la vista, la tarde comenzaba a caer, lo que significaba que esa noche no avanzaría de ese lugar.

Pero observo los colores rojos y naranjas combinándose y difuminándose entre ellos, miro como el sol se fue y dio pasos a las estrellas, salpicadas por la negrura que cubría todo. Pensando, y queriendo creer, que Hermione miraba ese mismo cielo y lo recordaba, aun esperando su regreso. Mas no se hacía ilusiones. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a alguien, meses sin escuchar la voz de alguien conocido, queriendo poder contarle a alguien todo lo que pasaba y que le diera un consejo, incluso si eso significaba recibir los regaños de McGonagall; las ladridos de Sirius; esa mirada seria de Lupin; la amabilidad y los discursos sobre artefactos muggles del señor Weasley; la mirada inteligente y las palabras sabias de Dumbledore; los sobreprotección de la señora Weasley; o tan solo el odio de Snape. Sí. Incluso eso lo haría sentir feliz.

Agradecía que Nimue y Merlín desaparecieran, ya que se limpió más de una vez las lágrimas durante la noche.

Fue despertado varias veces con piedritas golpeando su frente, era Merlín el cual se divertía golpeando el mismo lugar con la misma piedra una y otra vez. Lo que lo despertó de verdad fue un chorro de agua de Nimue. Le habían dejado dormir un poquito más, tanto que despertó en la tarde del quinto día. Según sus palabras, el cambio le hizo tan cansado que le haría dormir varios días durante las siguientes semanas. De todas formas, no creía que fuera un problema, al estar tan solo, solo necesitaba un lugar donde no aparecieran criaturas que lo molestaran. Como esa lagartija rara y emplumada que le mordía la mano y le dejo una costra pegajosa.

-Bien, probemos una vez más- dijo Harry parándose en un lugar amplio y con árboles alineados, casi un camino abierto donde poder hacer un Split. - _Magia de Utgar concédeme la fuerza_ \- El brillo amarillo recorrió su cuerpo.

Termino enterrando el pie en la tierra al salir y cayo de bruces contra la tierra. Luego de las risas interminables de Merlín y los consejos de Nimue logro controlar su fuerza. Logrando avanza a una velocidad y delante, el camino lo paso sin siquiera saberlo, cruzo unos árboles y termino estrellándose contra una formación rocosa que, se partió por la mitad, y el quedo atorado en medio. Después de un par de intentos, en los cuales dejo un camino de destrucción y se llenó de golpes que no sintió, logro controlar una parte de su fuerza. Avanzando tan rápido o más que un Graphorn buscando pareja, cruzo la isla por completo en un par de minutos.

Llego al acantilado de los pegasos con la magia de Utgar activa, pero supuso que lo mejor era bajar sin romper algo. Se llevó unos minutos el desactivarla, eso era nuevo para Harry, siempre que lo tenía en su cuerpo se desactivaba cuando se le agotaba la magia, lo que parecía no suceder en ese momento. Encontrar donde empezaban las escaleras le fue en unos minutos, luego el bajar otros tantos, pero enseguida una enorme cabeza negra le toco y las alas le golpearon con fuerza.

-Umbra, mi amiga ¿Dónde te encontrabas? -pregunto Harry acariciándole el hocico. -Te llame, claro que no me escuchabas, por poco muero con un Armatopo… o como quiera que se llame- La yegua relincho con tanta fuerza que incluso sonó a reclamo. - Se hablar dragón y gigante, pero hablar equino no es mi especialidad-

\- ¡SIGUES VIVO! -Grito la voz de Nikol desde abajo. Su magia la sintió desde entrado al acantilado, tal vez debía irritarse por que pensara que moriría, aunque viendo como termino al enfrentar a Diddy no la culpaba.

-Un poco… si-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Espera…- dijo Nikol sacando la varita y apuntándole- ¿Quién eres? -

-Harry- respondió continuando su camino, ahora con su magia a toda marcha y que la manejaba sin varita, no le tenía miedo a lo que le fuera a lanzar. Incluso podría esquivarlo sin levantar un solo dedo.

-Pero… ¿Cuántos años te fuiste? -pregunto abriendo la boca y sonrojándose.

-Solo un par- dijo Harry llegando abajo, viendo que estaba idéntica a la última vez. La paso de largo sin prestarle atención a su varita. Siguiendo el rastro mágico que le importaba - ¿Dónde te escondiste amiguito? -

La hoja de Marlow se asomó de una grieta, la sonrisa de Harry fue grande al verlo. Los pequeños ojos negros le miraron, al principio no pareció reconocerlo lo cual le hirió un poco, luego estiro las garras y salto a su ropa, subió en varios movimientos y le llego a su hombro donde se restregó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, de verdad- dijo Harry al entenderlo, sobre todo por verle preocupado- No puedo prometerte ir sin ti a enfrentarlo, es muy peligroso, pero prometo que regresaremos juntos y veremos a Mione nuevamente-

Eso le alegro a su pequeño camarada, el cual se aferró a su hombro y se sentó cómodo.

\- ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto Nimue tal vez comprendiendo que si era él mismo o al ver a Marlow ser tan cariñoso.

-Me aterre como nunca antes, Diddy casi me parte el pecho en dos, me curaron mis padres, salte para evitar las garras de un Armatopo, vi los recuerdos de un demente que me sigue a todos lados, complete un ritual que nadie más ha logrado y encontré el equilibro de mí mismo- dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco- Una semana agitada. Aunque dormí cinco de los siete días-

-A ver, a ver- dijo Nikol sentándose enfrente, casi a la orilla de la caída. - Enfrentaste a Diddy ¿Correcto? -

-Correcto-

-Casi te mata-

-Aja-

\- ¿Tus padres te curaron? -pregunto incrédula.

-Exacto- dijo Harry recostándose contra la pared y sentándose- Suena raro e imposible, pero créeme eso paso-

\- ¿Encontraste un Dasipotalbidos? -pregunto Nikol con la voz llena de celos.

-Y creí que Luna hablaba raro- dijo Harry acariciando a Marlow que parecía querer más caricias, la yegua alada y emplumada se le acercó y le dio con el hocico pidiendo caricias también. -Si te refieres a un enorme armadillo, con parentesco a los topos y que tiene garras rotadoras… si, encontré uno y casi me hace un par de agujeros en la cara-

\- ¡LLEVO CIEN AÑOS BUSCANDO UNO! - Dijo Nikol apretando la boca y haciendo una mueca de enojo. - ¡DESDE QUE ENCONTRE UN CRANEO, LO HE BUSCADO POR CADA ISLA! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡SOLO LLEVAS AQUÍ DOS AÑOS! -

-Sí, pero creo que he tenido el valor de subir y pisar la isla de Diddy- dijo Harry con una mano en cada criatura, incluso Umbra se había acostado a su lado. Y el resto de la mana al ver su confianza se acercó también relinchando y recostándose cerca. -Solo fue coincidencia-

-Mucha coincidencia te ocurren a ti- dijo cruzando las manos como haciendo un berrinche.

-Entonces… mala suerte- dijo Harry mirándola, recordando el por qué necesitaba hablar con ella- Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo. Es sobre Diddy-

-No te ayudare a pelear con él-declaro Nikol de inmediato.

-No, ¿Quiero saber el por qué te ataco el día que despertó? -pregunto Harry mirándola seriamente.

Pareció impresionada por la pregunta, también miro el suelo y descruzo las manos, inconscientemente la llevo a algo que guardaba en su antigua túnica. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry.

-Estaba muy cerca de donde caza- contesto Nikol viéndolo directamente a los ojos, intentando lucir normal, pero no lo estaba para nada-Eso si fue mala suerte-

-Pensé que con quinientos años, y una vida viajando de un lugar a otro, mentirías mejor- dijo Harry acusándola no solo con la mirada, su voz se había hecho más fría y baja-Ya no lo preguntare, ahora, dime porque te ataco Diddy el día que te salve. -

El silencio inundo el lugar, incluso Umbra y Marlow parecían expectantes, claro que era más porque Harry estaba serio y Nikol lucia aterrada, tal vez un poco por la pregunta en sí o por la poderosa magia que estaba expulsando sin darse cuenta.

-No sé de lo que me hablas- murmuro Nikol temblando y con la frente comenzándole a sudar.

-Mira Nikol, no te conozco mucho, solo parte de tu historia y el que has estado aquí medio milenio- dijo Harry reacomodándose- Así que no puedo decir que soy tu amigo, pero si diré que… sé que me mientes y sé que has hecho, o por lo menos tengo una idea. No sirve de nada intentarlo ocultar-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Nikol volviendo a proteger su bolsillo. - Acaso tu…-

\- ¿Legeremante? -pregunto Harry leyendo su mente, aunque no directamente-No, no lo soy. Se leer mentes, un poco, mas no me gusta. En cuanto a la oclumancia siempre la tengo activa, una manía por ese mago oscuro que te conté-

-Eres una bolsita de sorpresas- dijo Nikol mirando el suelo- Así que… ¿Lo descubriste por tu propia cuenta? -

-Tuve algunas pistas al escuchar a Diddy- dijo Harry frotándose la cara- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

-Era la única forma, creí que… no lo sé… pensé que moriría, pero no- dijo Nikol metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacando algo y sosteniéndolo a la altura de su vista. La pequeña esfera color sangre, que brillaba en su palma y destellaba con un color puro- Purificarla requería de un alma-

\- ¿Y decidiste hacerlo con Diddy? -pregunto Harry algo molesto. Recordando la cara de Hermione cuando le dijo que a Sirius le sacarían el alma y diciendo que era mucho peor que matarlo. Lo entendía más que nunca.

-No sabía que era- dijo Nikol sin verlo- Cunado llegué a este archipiélago viví en soledad durante mucho tiempo, años me llevo conocer a las criaturas que me rodeaban. De tal forma logre sobrevivir. Casi cien años después de mí llegada, en la isla lago, el dragón descendió. No había visto uno igual o más hermoso, jamás pensé que existiera algo parecido, y lo mejor es que era amigable. No me ataco solo tomo agua y luego salió volando nuevamente, era el protector del archipiélago… hasta que me… me di cuenta de la única forma de purificar la piedra filosofal era utilizándolo. -

Un incómodo y espeso silencio continuo por minutos, ella no hablaba y Harry ordenaba las preguntas en su cabeza, esperando el momento justo de hacerlas.

\- ¿Cómo separaste su alma? -pregunto Harry siendo la principal, y tal vez la que más carcomía su mente. Desde los recuerdos de Merlín se preguntaba como separar un alma de alguien.

Nikol miro nuevamente el suelo y lucio tan avergonzada que parecía una niña pequeña, a la cual descubrieron que había roto algo importante. Umbra evitaba mover las alas, pero relincho un par de veces ante el espeso silencio.

-Fue difícil, pero luego de verlo morir de viejo y renacer cuando cumplí ciento veinticinco, supe cómo- murmuro muy bajo. - La siguiente vez que lo hizo, yo ya tenía casi cien años más, su ciclo de vida de cien años. Me prepare para ese día, por que como a los fénix empezaba a hacer combustión y creaban un torbellino de fuego que rotaba alrededor de un epicentro, de tal forma que cuando estaba en esa etapa entre protegida al fuego y tome lo que estaba en el epicentro-

-Su alma, el alma pura que poseía- gruño Harry apretando los dientes algo molesto.

Los ojos de Nikol se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que continuaba roja y relatando con temblores lo que había hecho.

-La piedra se purifico al instante de tocar el alma de Dios Imperial Demonio Dragón, en ese momento aquella astilla rota y roja que me mantenían viva se volvió esta canica- Continuo Nikol, volviendo a mirar la pequeña esfera carmesí- Mi cuerpo era de mi edad, era frágil y deteriorado, por lo cual dudaba en que lograra sobrevivir más en el archipiélago, pero el poder aumento tanto en el trozo de la piedra Filosofal que…rejuvenecí y he permanecido con este cuerpo durante más de doscientos años-

-Eso lo supuse- dijo Harry gruñendo nuevamente, estaba algo molesto. - ¿Qué paso con Diddy? -

-Volvió a ser un huevo- dijo Nikol mirando a otro lado. - La primera vez que sucedió el huevo era de color dorado y tenía marcas como si fueran plumas, pero cuando este pareció era…-

-Negro y con escamas alrededor- continúo Harry sorprendiéndola. -Y paso de ser protector del archipiélago al destructor que es hoy en día-

\- ¡No tenía idea de lo que pasaría! - dijo Nikol levantando a la cara empapada en lágrimas- ¡YO NO QUERIA QUE…-

-Ya sé que no quisiste crear a Diddy, pero… ¿Quitarle el alma? ¿Creíste que eso no provocaría consecuencias? -pregunto Harry enfadado de verdad, su voz sonaba peor incluso sin gritar- Un hombre dio su vida para frenarlo hace mucho tiempo atrás, y logro traer la paz a aquellos que fueron atormentados por Diddy ¿Qué significó su sacrificio al tomar su alma? -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Nikol temblando, asustada y con la vista atormentada.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro, y negó con la cabeza, ya no tenía mucha importancia contarle lo que vio de los recuerdos de Merlín. Además, no lo comprendería, el apenas lo lograba entender, aunque era más su instinto que su mente… eso no era su fuerte.

-La piedra te mantiene viva ¿No? -dijo Harry ignorando todo lo demás, el pasado ya estaba hecho y el futuro cercano le parecía un dolor de trasero intenso.

-Eso creo- dijo Nikol tomando de nuevo la piedra- Si me alejara mucho de ella o la perdiera moriría-

-Mal asunto- dijo Harry desviando la mirada y echando un vistazo al horizonte, pasaba de tarde a noche, si la vida de Nikol dependía del pedazo de piedra filosofal él no podría regresarle a Diddy lo que le pertenecía. Eso aumentaría sus problemas mucho más.

¿Acaso eso era a lo que refería su madre? El escoger entre la vida de Nikol y la paz de Diddy. Si fuera a si no dudaba en proteger a Nikol y hacerle ver su enorme error, pero adentro, en su pecho le decía que esa decisión era otra cosa, y que sería algo que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

\- ¿Qué pasara partir de ahora? -pregunto Nikol rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? -

-Siempre pareces saber que ocurrirá- contesto Nikol mirándole con temor en la vista, como si fuera a arrebatarle lo que la mantenía con vida.

-Yo descansare y terminare de entrenar, y luego iré por Diddy- contesto Harry acomodándose en el costado de Umbra la cual levanto el ala y le dejo encima como una manta oscura. - En cuanto a ti, te recomiendo que encuentres un lugar seguro para cuando despierte Diddy, lo atacare con todas mis fuerzas, aunque tal vez no sea suficiente. -

La pelirroja asintió y comenzó a subir por la escalera viéndose decaída y casi temerosa, como cualquiera estaría si su vida dependiera de un hilo o en este caso de una canica.

Estaba por dormirse y alejar sus pensamientos de todo cuando los vio sentándose donde antes Nikol lo hizo.

-Así que ¿De qué alma hablaban ustedes? -dijo Merlín entrecerrando los ojos y llevando la mano a su cintura donde descansaban los cráneos negro y blanco.

-Ya saben a qué me refiero- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, no los veía, pero sentía el enfado que tenían, eso le decía que entendían bien sus palabras- El alma de Morgana vivía en Diddy cuando peleaban contra él, luego fue remplazada por Arthur Pendragón y ahora… esta tan vacío que buscan un alma y se guía por sus instintos de supervivencia-

-Ella debe pagar por lo que ha hecho- dijo Merlín aumentando su magia - Ella tomo el alma de mi amigo y me las pagara…-

-No me hagas recordarte tu pecado- interrumpió Harry con su mirada en sus ojos escarlatas- Todos hemos hecho algo mal, tenemos la oscuridad dentro, pero escogemos al final cual nos guiara. Nikol cometió un error, pero no la culpo, he vivido en estas islas y sé que la soledad lleva a hacer locuras-

\- ¿Pero robar un alma? -pregunto Nimue aun sentada y conmocionada. - Eso es de verdad magia oscura-

-Es solo magia, ella no la ha ocupado para hacerle daño a nadie, solo se quiere mantener viva. ¿Eso es malo? Ustedes dos deberían saberlo mejor que nadie, sus vidas terminaron hace años y aun así aquí están- dijo Harry mirando su mano-Tantos siglos encima y no pueden dejar esos malos sentimientos a un lado, se esos sentimientos es de los cuales surge la magia oscura, eso es lo que les hizo fracasar en los rituales, el no ser dignos y… el no saber dónde reside lo que de verdad importa… Tarde tanto en verlo y solo lejos logre comprenderlo-

-Pero…-

-Lo lamento, estoy cansado, si quieren discutirlo háganlo en silencio- dijo Harry cerrando nuevamente los ojos- Pero Nikol sabe que ha hecho y eso la hizo continuar en el archipiélago, a pesar de estar sola tantos años y tener los medios para irse. Déjenla cargar con su pasado y su pecado en paz-

Lo siguiente que vio una ligera sonrisa de Nimue y al cerrar los ojos escucho fue un chasquido, antes de saberlo estaba de nuevo dormido. Y aun en sueños se imaginaba las posibles formas de cambiar a Diddy, el sacrificio de Arthur era la única forma que pareció funcionar y para Harry... No era una opción. Estaba decidido a regresar costara lo que le costara.

Su magia seguía echa un lio después de un ligero entrenamiento. Era como reaprender a hacer magia, paso a paso, cosa por cosa, sin estresarse y buscando el equilibro en cada movimiento que hacía. Sin varita parecía ser un suplicio, algunos hechizos no podían más que evitarlos (al no querer destruir una gran área de las islas por error), como una _bombarda_ que se le escapo y termino destruyendo una porción de isla gigante. De tal forma que para entrenar bajo a la primera isla. Tanto le había costado subir, semanas de espera, meses planeando y algunas que otras suertes que el destino le hacía bajar nuevamente y hasta el fondo, todo por no controlar su magia.

Se volvía a preguntar ¿Quién decía que ser poderoso era bueno?

Fue más fácil, mas con Umbra que estaba dispuesta ayudarlo cuando fuera. Una vez en la primera isla, vio el desastre que seguía, todo por Diddy, el cual había hecho que quedara todo el lugar destruido, la cueva en la que vivió estaba enterrada bajo cientos de toneladas de tierra. Y parecía una piedra encimada en otra, aplastando vegetación y criaturas, algo muy entristecedor. Así que paso el tiempo de entrenamiento ayudando al lugar que llego por primera vez, comenzando con intentar hacer un "reparo" milagroso. Regreso la gran porción de isla a su lugar, funciono… a medias, levantando gran parte y haciendo que regresara a la séptima isla. A donde pertenecía. Mas lo agoto nuevamente, dejándolo dormir durante una semana, cuando despertó tenía un hambre tan atroz que casi se come una tortuga con tentáculos que paseaba por la recién despejada playa. Tardo otras dos reparos enormes que sin lugar a dudas regresaron la isla que destrozo Diddy.

Para ayudarlo en su control de magia los sádicos de Nimue y Merlín le hicieron batallar nuevamente. Aunque su trato fue roto y lo intentaron matar, parecieron seguir como si nada, diciéndole información, educándolo en temas que desconocía y sobre todo atacándolo cuando menos lo esperaba. Cosa que lo mantenía en forma y le obligaba a aprender más rápido a utilizar su nueva magia. Y poco a poco mejoro.

Marlow le ayudaba bastante a recomponer la que fue su primera residencia en el archipiélago, resultaba que la cueva seguía intacta, con las viejas imágenes de Hermione y las marcas café rojizo que marcaba el paso de los días que estuvo viviendo en ella.

-Casi ocho meses- dijo Harry después de contabilizar los días- Esos tiempos de paz, antes de que nos metiéramos con un dragoncito malhumorado-

Como siempre Marlow no respondía, aunque confirmaba o negaba y aunque sus respuestas eran binarias lograban comunicarse bastante bien. Incluso concordaban en lo que comer, claro que no tenían muchas opciones. Una de las cosas que se percató en la primera semana en esa isla es que no debía comer cané echada a perder, por lo intensos problemas estomacales que tuvo durante el día y le hacían correr de noche. Claro que al tener magia no le duro más que un par de decenas de horas. Había hecho una fogata en la playa, colocado con magia un sistema para que cociera carne, cualquier tipo de carne, desde la carne de cangrejos hasta de las cabras multiojos que cocida era aún más asquerosa que cruda (algo muy extraño).

-Esto es aburrido- dijo Merlín sentado en la arena, mirando como Harry releía los grimorios, si algún secreto se ocultaba para hacer lo que tenía planeado estaban en esas páginas. - ¿Por qué no entrenas tus habilidades de combate? -

-Estoy intentando saber… algo- dijo Harry muy sumido en el grimorio Negro, casi sentía que lo tenía, aunque le faltaba algo.

-Entonces pasaremos la eternidad esperándolo- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿No querías que te enseñáramos todo lo que sabemos? -

-Por supuesto- declaro Harry levantando la vista del libro, mirándolo y sonriendo- Aprender lo que tú sabes será rápido, no creo que sea muy complicado-

-En eso te doy la razón- dijo Nimue sentada en el agua, o mejor dicho sobre del agua que traía el océano- Un par de horas nada más-

-Muy graciosos- dijo Merlín molesto. -Pero ¿Cuándo podre golpearte hasta que me supliques piedad? -

-No creo que ya pasé- dijo Harry creando una barrera alrededor de Merlín, el cual gruño furioso, no le gustaba para nada esa nueva habilidad que le hacía poder encerrarlo- Puede que el que suplique piedad sea otro-

-Ya me la pagaras- murmuro Merlín, mientras Nimue se reía por lo bajo.

De tal forma pasaron dos semanas, comprendiendo más y más o eso quería creer, algunas anotaciones eran tan confusas que solo entenderlas le llevaban días acercarse a entenderlo. Más cuando faltaban páginas.

No tardo en acostumbrarse a su magia, en una semana lograba un simple hechizo de levitación. Aunque se seguía culpando porque en su entrenamiento un cangrejo, del tamaño de un perro, que paseaba terminara en volando a diez mil pies de altura. Y aunque intento salvarlo, termino siendo la cena de esa noche, lo cual agrado a Marlow ya que era algo que no fuera carne con sabor horrible o fruta con sabor a pasta. Fue algo diferente para Harry que nunca había probado un cangrejo, pero estaba bastante feliz de conseguir algo que no le dañara el estómago.

Con un poco de ayuda de Nimue y disposición de Merlín le enseñaron las magias elementales y sus diversos trucos. Como lo supuso no paso ni una semana para que trasfirieran esos conocimientos, después de todo le habían trasferido años de recuerdos en un par de horas. Así que cuando terminaron tenía la mayoría de conocimientos de Merlín y Nimue juntos, no le sorprendió que fuera casi lo mismo, aunque de sus magias en particular.

La magia elemental parecía ser tan difícil una vez que termino el ritual, pero con los consejos y conocimientos de Merlín le fue fácil controlar el fuego y tierra, aunque fue de más ayuda Nimue que incluso le mostro como cambiar el agua a hielo y el controlar las ragas de aire a su favor. No parecían entender ninguno de los dos como Harry lograba controlar los cuatro al mismo tiempo, cuando ellos solo lograron dominar uno en su juventud y dos en su vejes.

Pensó en aquello que añoraba todos los días. No un arma, no poder, solo quería regresar y para eso necesitaba terminar lo por lo que llego al archipiélago y evitar que Diddy dañara más el archipiélago, no lo negaría dos años viviendo en ese lugar le parecían mucho y de alguna forma le parecía que dejarlo le entristecería. Su mente estaba clara en lo que debía hacer.

Esa noche intento a cocer la fruta a ver si cambiaba el sabor, pasó de ser algo ya muy comido a algo no tan monótono, aunque no mejoro mucho. Marlow lo desprecio totalmente y persiguió a los cangrejitos en la arena para comérselos, solo uno fue lo suficientemente lento para dejarse atrapar por el Bowtruckle. Al siguiente día estaban desayunando las sobras de la noche, esperando el momento en que Merlín o Nimue apareciera para practicar, sin embargo, parecía que los planes para ese día tendrían que cambiar.

Un zumbido les llamo a la atención y antes de entender que era la vieron descender con torpeza sobre la arena. Nikol sostenía una rudimentaria escoba con un palo dañado y torcido, unas ramas demasiado gruesas y una unión peor al ser de tela. Aunque le sorprendió verla, desde su plática la chica (por su apariencia) se había mantenido fuera de su vista, no de su radar ya que su magia aun percibía los movimientos que hacía.

-Que tal, pensé que te olvidaste de mi -pregunto Harry sorprendido por el instrumento. - ¿Así es como viajas entre islas? -

-No tengo otra forma- respondió Nikol bajando la vista.

\- ¡Espera! - dijo Harry de repente, abrió la boca y frunció el ceño- ¡Tenías una escoba todo este tiempo y yo me mate buscando la forma de subir! ¡PUDISTE DECIRME! -

-No quería que subieras con Diddy- murmuro Nikol, algo roja y escondiendo la escoba. - Además me costó mucho fabricarla con el tipo de madera que existe en la isla, es muy delicada-

-Se nota, zumba peor que un panal de abejas- dijo Harry sentándose medio enfurruñado. -Si es tan delicada como una flecha plateada es mejor que no la toque ni por error-

\- ¿Flecha Plateada? ¿Es una escoba moderna? -pregunto Nikol curiosa, luego agito la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse la idea y volvió a verlo con cara de preocupación- De que hablo, tienes que venir a ver la isla lago-

\- ¿Por? -pregunto Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Esta diferente...- En cuanto lo menciono entendió a lo que se refería.

-Tal vez es mi culpa- dijo Harry bajando la mano a la arena para recoger a Marlow y colocándoselo en el hombro, aunque el pequeño se veía más interesado en su cangrejo.

\- ¿Tu… hiciste eso? -pregunto Nikol abriendo la boca mucho.

-Tenía que repararla… - dijo Harry bostezando un poco-… para sacar algunas cosas de la cueva-

\- ¿Estas de broma? Creaste unas cataratas solo por unas cosas- dijo Nikol alzando la ceja y cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Harry sin comprender sus palabras.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… creo que es mejor que lo veas- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

Con su poder mágico nuevamente no fue difícil llegar a la isla lago, aunque Nikol tuvo algún que otro problema para seguirle el paso, su escoba era incluso más rustica que si fuera montada en un palo de madera. Al llegar vio el mismo bosque extenso, aunque Nikol tenía algo de razón, el cambio sin lugar a dudas era abrumador. Era como si le hubieran pegado un cuarto de isla, Harry intento regresar cada parte a su lugar y pareció no funcionar, no del todo por lo menos.

Impresionante fue una de las palabras que le paso por la mente, lo que había creado o que se formó a partir de destruir una isla y reconstruirla en menos de un año (dejando que la vegetación creciera y la morfología de la tierra cambiara). El lago termino desbordándose y creando un mayor torrente de agua del que antes expulsaba y unas cataratas que mantenían una cortina de agua constante que formaba una enorme nube de agua a su alrededor (por alguna extraña razón se convirtió en una especie de isla con nube alrededor). La simple isla lago, era ahora más impresionante de lo que nunca antes pensó.

-Y esto es lo que pasa cuando reparó algo… soy pésimo- dijo Harry hincado en la orilla del acantilado, mirando como el agua caía y se trasformaba en neblina blanca metros más abajo. El sonido del agua moviéndose y burbujeando abajo le calmaba de alguna forma, aunque las pequeñas gotas de agua le empapaban el rostro y la ropa.

-Si esta es tu forma de "reparar", creo que no conoces el significado correcto- comento Nikol cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se levantó, alzo los brazos y giro para regresar por la orilla de las nuevas cataratas. Camino viendo el ancho del lugar, lo bastante para meter dos Hogwarts dentro del lago, el bosque de una extensión considerable para mantener a todo un ejército, la altura lo suficientemente para observar las otras islas y sus alrededores por kilómetros, además de que en conjunto con las otras islas era una localización perfecta.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -pregunto Nikol caminando a su lado. Y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-En que ya es hora- dijo Harry mirando la séptima isla, más conciso, la torre de cristal que ascendía cientos de metros sobre sus cabezas. - ¿Ya encontraste un lugar donde esconderte? -

-Donde sea me perseguirá Diddy, siempre es lo mismo- dijo Nikol sin un atisbo de miedo. - Estoy preparada para lo que viene-

-No, créeme no estas preparada- Dijo Harry frenando mirando a una dirección, levanto la mano y señalo- De ese lado es el oeste, si te subes en tu ramita voladora y viajas durante… un par de días llegaras a tierra. Puedo ayudarte a llevar alimento y bebida para meses, te estarán esperando por entrada ilegal a Estados Unidos, di que eres una profesora de Hogwarts y que requieres hablar con Albus Dumbledore o Minerva McGonagall. Ellos te ayudaran si les explicas lo que ha pasado- Nikol le miro durante un minuto. -No piensas hacerlo ¿Verdad? -

-No- dijo Nikol sin moverse- Este lugar…-

-Ha sido tu hogar desde hace cientos de años, además de que no conoces que tanto ha cambiado el mundo desde tu época ¿No? - indujo Harry mientras que bajaba la mano y se sobaba el cuello, ese tipo de molestias eran lo que le hacia las cosas más difíciles.

-Todo lo que conozco ahora, esta… aquí- Nikol asintió mirando su alrededor con un aire de miedo.

Tomo aire en sus pulmones, soltó un suspiro y se sobo nuevamente la nuca.

-Entonces corre y escóndete cuando comience- dijo Harry mirando la isla de Diddy- Porque el infierno se desatará en el cielo, mar y tierra-

-Que dramático sonó eso- murmuro Nikol alzando una ceja.

-Me gusta el drama- respondió Harry luego miro nuevamente la isla, con la nueva nube cubriendo la circunferencia, además del cielo despejado y el campo verde que se extendía desde sus pies al acantilado, el olor de humedad y vegetación. Era tan tranquilo- Y me encanta esta vista-

Apareciéndose de la nada, como siempre, estaban Merlín y Nimue mirando también a su lado. Aunque no dijeron nada, por sus expresiones supo que no era nada bueno, ya que ambos parecían haber comido huevos echados a perder. Lo miraron y parecieron preocupados, cosa que le alerto.

-Está despertando- dijo Merlín apretando sus puños- No tienes más tiempo, debes actuar ya-

-Tu poder aun no es equiparable con el de Diddy, aun si fundiéramos toda nuestra magia y existencia en tu cuerpo, es seguro que terminara matándote- dijo Nimue acariciándose la mano, como si se quisiera consolar- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo lo mataras? -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? -pregunto Harry regresando su mirada nuevamente a la torre de cristal. Aquel movimiento exalto a Nikol la cual frunció el ceño y miro a todos lados.

\- ¿A quién le hablas? -

-No más de una semana, su magia empieza a salir de la isla, desde aquí la sentimos perfectamente- dijo Merlín mirando a Nikol con enojo.

-Yo no percibo nada- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, esperando ver algo más que solo las magias que rodeaban toda la isla. En lo más recóndito, casi fundiéndose con la magia natural del lugar, se encontraba una pequeña sensación fría y aterradora, lo mismo que percibió en la entrada de la cueva de Diddy-Ya veo, así que cuando despierta su energía sale de control-

\- ¿El dios demonio imperial dragón está despertando? -

-Harry si tienes algún plan es mejor que lo discutamos- sugirió Nimue de verdad preocupada.

-No tengo un plan- dijo Harry haciendo que los dos abrieran la boca- Mis planes nunca funcionan y luego terminan peor que si hubiera ido a ciegas, termino improvisando así que no lo llamemos un plan, digamos que es una serie de pasos a seguir-

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto Nikol casi desquiciada por no recibir ninguna respuesta y como la vez anterior buscando a alguien más a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y esos pasos son? -preguntaron ambos.

-Paso número uno aprender todo lo más posible- dijo Harry mirando a Nikol, la cual casi se arrancaba el cabello por no entender nada. - Eso está hecho. El segundo controlar mejor mi magia, diría que eso está en proceso, pero aun así puedo enfrentarlo. Y por último…-

-No me digas, esperar a que despierte y ver qué pasa- dijo Merlín pasándose la mano por la cara con fastidio.

-De verdad, calladito te ves más bonito- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Es a mí? -

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo último? -pregunto Merlín entre dientes.

-Obtendré aquello por lo que vine a este archipiélago- dijo Harry avanzando a la isla de Diddy.

Las miradas de los tres abrieron los ojos. Mientras alzaba la mano hacia la torre dejando que la cubriera por completo, y en sus pensamientos apareció la imagen de Hermione, Ron, Sofí, sus amigos y todos aquellos a los que apreciaba con su corazón. Ya no tardo, solo un poco más, pensó mientras que cerraba el puño con fuerza queriendo ya llegar a la cima.

\- ¿Puedes cuidar de Marlow? -pregunto Harry a Nikol la cual asintió.

Las preparaciones fueron rápidas, consiguió comida y agua, dejo a Marlow con Nikol en la isla del inicio, aunque fue complicado hacer que su pequeño amigo le dejara de clavar las garras para que no se fuera. Por parte de Nimue y Merlín, se la pasaron quejándose, diciéndole que apresuraría el despertar de Diddy al tomar el báculo, casi haciéndolo instantáneo, pero no les hizo caso. Estaba más que harto de estar lejos de todos, del archipiélago y sobre todo de sus voces incesantes en sus oídos. Además de que, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de derrotar a Diddy, tendría que esperar casi otro año para que despertara y no podría permitirse dejar pasar otros tres meses en ese lugar.

Lo siguiente fue lo realmente complicado, ir a la isla de Diddy, subir hasta encima de la montaña y comenzar a trepar la columna de cristal era un problema. Estaba demasiado lejos para utilizar la magia de Utgar y saltar hasta ella sería un verdadero reto, Umbra no se prestaría una segunda vez en ir y menos cuando sabría que se aventaría sin decirle nada. La solución le llego de inmediato, aunque no le gustaba para nada, de echo le parecía mejor hacer una carrera a toda velocidad con la magia de Utgar y saltar para alcanzar la orilla de la isla, aunque era más complicado.

\- ¿Entonces… con esta "cosa" iras hasta arriba? - pregunto Merlín mirando muy de cerca la rustica escoba de Nikol.

-Esa es la idea- dijo Harry montándose, asegurándose de llevar todo lo que necesitaba en su bolsa de pierna.

El vuelo fue lento y turbulento, la magia que le enviaba a la raquítica escoba era casi nula, no se arriesgaba a que se rompiera a mitad del camino. Continúo sin voltear atrás viendo su objetivo, no la cima de la torre ya que nunca llegaría en esa escoba, si no la orilla de la séptima isla. El tiempo pasaba como si fuera un cruel recordatorio de que en cualquier segundo se rompería. Aunque no se dio por vencido, ignorando los crujidos de la madera, el que las ramas se cayeran y que el palo comenzara a parecer más frágil a cada segundo. Y cuando estaba pensando que se terminaría quebrando llego a la orilla, en cuanto la tierra estaba en sus pies bajo. Soltó un suspiro y agradeció que resistiera hasta el último segundo, la guardo en su bolsa y se seguro de recordar que tenía que regresarla bien. Después de todo, no era suya.

Camino un tramo corto, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, la vez anterior ni siquiera se fijó en los alrededores, no parecían diferentes a cualquier bosque tenebroso (y estaba realmente alterado), en ese momento miro un pedazo de madera en la cual estaba enterrada en el suelo en un ángulo extraño. No le hubiera importado a no ser que fuera por que detrás estaba un camino de tierra muy ancho, que parecía un canal, todo ya estaba cubierto de vegetación y aquel tronco le salía nuevas ramas, eran anchas y gruesas. Por un momento su mente le dijo que no era nada importante, pero su instinto, aquel que siempre le hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, lo impulso a ir a aquel tronco. Al estar parado enfrente y mirando que era de su tamaño sintió la intensa magia que desprendía.

-Así que en todo este tiempo no te has movido- dijo Harry levantando la mano y tocando la corteza, desgastada y algo cuarteado por el clima, la deslizo con lentitud por la superficie hasta que llego a la orilla donde incrusto sus dedos en los cinco orificios que estaban medio ocultos, donde entraron a la perfección. - Me estas esperando desde entonces ¿Cierto? -

Sonrió por aquel fabuloso descubrimiento, después de todo, era una isla enorme y el encontrarse con el pedazo de madera que le salvo la vida en su entrada a la isla le hizo saber que todo iría bien. Que aun si no tenía salvación, había algunas cosas a las que aferrarse y que estas le llevarían a algo nuevo, a sucesos increíbles, a conocer a nuevas personas y vivir momentos inolvidables.

Le costó desenterrarlo de la tierra, a pesar de que tenía ramas nuevas y algo de vegetación no veía raíces algunas, parecía que el tronco mismo era quien le proporcionaba la energía suficiente para que creciera. El hecho de llevársela consigo no era solo sentimental, también por su alto contenido de poder mágico, si hacia cálculos exacto (lo cual no hacia bien) y planeaba la forma de cortarlo (lo cual tampoco le salía muy bien), sacaría buen provecho de ella. Creando varitas o algún otro instrumento que le sirviera. No podría creer que de todas las islas hubiera un árbol con la calidad suficiente para hacer varitas, pero en solo esa madera podría reparar su varita. La cual seguía bien guardada en el monedero peludo que le regalo Hagrid. Cuando al fin logro sacar por completo el gran pedazo de madera saco el monedero de la bolsa para la pierna, la abrió y metió el gran tronco de madera que se perdió adentro con todo y el verde follaje que ya tenían las ramas. Solo esperaba que no se secara.

Una vez terminado su cometido, se dispuso a comer, sabía que tenía que llegar rápido a la cima, pero sin fuerza no lograría ni llegar a la montaña. El resto del camino fue más una exploración intensa en línea recta de la isla. Las pocas criaturas que habitaban a los alrededores tenían medios de camuflaje casi perfectos, no los detectaría a menos que fuera por su magia y aquellos a los que se encontraba estaban bastante a la defensiva. No por nada una abeja con dos aguijones y de colores militares lo persiguió por una hora. Y ese gorila gigante con colmillos de elefante y cara de buey, con el pelaje muy parecido a vegetación, lo cual le hacía poder echarse en el suelo y camuflarse al hacerse pasar por dos costillas de un animal que murió mucho tiempo atrás. Cosa que hizo Harry y que le costó una carrera a toda velocidad para evitar ser aplastado o apuñalado por la criatura. Bien podía atacarlos y noquearlos, pero en su forma de ver las cosas él era quien estaba invadiendo su hábitat natural.

No estaba seguro si de avanzar con lentitud era lo más indicado, pero por lo menos saco buena información, gracias a que percibió perfectamente las magias de muchas criaturas pudo incluirlas en el mapa y pronto vio que un centenar de las mismas criaturas minaban el camino a la montaña. Y un grupo de rinocerontes con múltiples de cuernos, se amontonaban en el centro. Aun recordaba a ese tipo de criatura y no quería enfrentarlos directamente.

Dio mucho rodeo, hasta que llego a la montaña del lado contrario a donde se encontraba la cueva de Diddy. Descanso durante la noche al pie de la montaña, sabía que nada lo molestaría, parecía que nadie quería acercarse para nada a aquella montaña, el hogar de un dragón mal humorado de miles de años.

\- ¿Un solo día y apenas llegaste aquí? - dijo con tono de burla Merlín, mientras miraba la pequeña fogata que había construido.

Como siempre, se equivocaba en ese aspecto.

-Eres idiota, ha estado conservando fuerza, la subida no será nada fácil- dijo Nimue apareciendo del otro lado.

-Sería fácil, si alguno de ustedes supiera desaparición, o tan siquiera a volar sin escoba- dijo Harry algo molesto, intentando cenar en paz.

-No nos eches la culpa, mocoso, llevamos siglos y siglos sin saber nada nuevo sobre magia, tú tienes siglos y siglos de conocimiento a tu disposición ¿Y esto es todo que tienes? -pregunto Merlín con ese aire de querer molestar.

Levanto la mano y un trozo de carbón al rojo vivo salto de las brasas de la hoguera y por poco le dio en la cara.

\- ¡EHHH! ¡Cuidado! - dijo Merlín con la mano levantada y encendiéndola en fuego.

-Si fueras más listo, sabrías que eso no te hubiera hecho daño, no tienes forma física- dijo Harry sonriendo y sin prestarle atención a su amenaza.

-Ese es el problema, no tiene inteligencia alguna- murmuro Nimue tapándose la boca.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en subir? -pregunto Merlín apagando su mano y mirando a Nimue con algo de enojo- Una eternidad seguramente-

No contesto, se recostó y se acomodó en el duro suelo, miro hacia arriba donde la torre de cristal reflejaba la tenue luz de la Luna. Subir la montaña no sería ningún problema, es más creía que en la tarde del siguiente día estaría en el punto más alto de aquel montón de tierra encimada. Pero subir cristal sería otro cuento, uno que sin lugar a dudas le daría dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿A qué temperatura se derrite el diamante? -pregunto Harry por una loca idea en su cabeza.

Ambos parecieron desconcertados. - No tenemos idea de que hablas- contestaron a la misma vez.

-Por qué me molesto- gruño Harry girándose y dándole la espalda, mirando las tenues brazas aun chisporrotear.

Si tan solo Hermione estuviera aquí, pensó con melancolía intentando no sentirse miserable, aunque las emociones negativas le ganaban. Cerró los ojos esperando soñar con tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos solo una vez.

La subida fue más tranquila, parecía que las largas caminatas eran lo de Merlín o Nimue ya que al parecer esa fue su vida anterior. Como deseaba que alguien le dijera algo más "que no se hacer aquello" o "En mis tiempos" pero esa era la información que le daban esos dos. Aunque no podía quejarse en voz alta, ya que al final de cuentas lo que le trasmitieron no había sido magia inútil, mucho de lo que aprendió de ellos seguramente eran enseñanzas olvidadas. Cosas que nunca encontraría en un libro.

Llego como lo predijo, a media tarde, mientras el sol estaba en su punto más alto. No esperaba encontrar una formación cristalina de color plateada, la cual parecía como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a acomodar cristales de forma romboide una encima de otra y de entre todos ellos, salía una columna del tamaño de una casa que subía y subía sin ver el final desde el punto en que se encontraba Harry. A primera hora de la mañana, mientras el sol se levantaba y el rocío matinal impregnaba el mineral con múltiples brillos en tan solo una pequeña parte dando una imagen hermosa.

\- ¿Ya lo has resuelto? -pregunto Nimue cuando Harry escalaba unas pequeñas piedras de cristal, el cual examinaba con ojo clínico.

-Esto será complicado- dijo Harry tocando el cristal, moviendo su mano sobre la superficie y mirándolo lo más cerca que podía- Esto no lo atravesaría con ninguna herramienta muggle. Creo que es topacio o Corindón-

\- ¿To que… cori qué? -pregunto Merlín abriendo los ojos.

-No me digas, en tu tiempo no los conocían- bufo Harry algo molesto por el descubrimiento. Tenía la esperanza de utilizar el fuego para crear un camino, aunque eso equivaldría acalentar tanto el material que se derretiría y según su conocimiento mágico, ese mineral era uno de los que menos se trasformaba. Era difícil de moldearlo tanto mágica como no mágicamente. - Demonios, no quería requerir a esto-

\- ¿A qué? -pregunto Nimue.

Harry abrió su monedero y de adentro extrajo un par de punzones apenas gastados, con el mango más largo que el filo y estos luciendo aun tan plateadas como el primer día que los vio en la tienda de Garrick Ollivander.

-Perdóneme señor Ollivander, esto es necesario- murmuro Harry vaciando su magia de fuego y aire dentro, intentando calentar tanto la cuchilla que en cuestión de milisegundos estaba tan roja y con aura plateada- Espero que aguante- Movió su mano con el punzón y apuñalo el mineral, el cual cedió tan lentamente como podía, dejando el mango afuera.

-Perfecto, solo tardaras ¿Qué?, un par de semanas en subir- cuestiono Merlín bufando.

-Esa es la idea de un pensamiento lineal- dijo Harry alzándose, tomando el otro punzón y dejándolo al igual de rojo- En cuanto regrese le diré a Revé que te de unas lecciones de cómo utilizar magia. Solo espero que te de una tunda de verdad-

\- ¿A mí? -dijo Merlín medio molesto, luego giro la cabeza- ¿Quién es Revé? -

-Mi maestra- dijo Harry avanzando lo más cerca del pilar, casi a centímetros de ella. La piel de Harry brillo de amarillo y un segundo después estaba inclinado hacia abajo, con un punzo en cada mano. - A veces olvido que son unos novatos imaginando el alcance de la magia-

\- ¿NOVATOS? -preguntaron ambos.

Envió la mayoría de fuerza a sus piernas, también a la cadera y columna vertebral para aguantar lo que vendría. Aplico todo su poder contra el suelo y salió disparado hacia el cielo en un salto tan alto que parecía un cohete imparable que dejaba una estela blanca detrás de sí. Perdía velocidad, en un segundos se encontraba apenas avanzando, se preparó y cambio la fuerza de sus piernas a sus brazos y de un golpe seco clavo los punzones dentro del diamante, haciendo que su alrededor se tornara rojo. El golpe del rebote que recibió fue bastante para que sintiera los oídos zumbándole y como le dolían los dientes.

-Sí, dolió bastante- dijo mientras recuperaba la audición.

-Perfecto, solo te faltan… mil saltos más- dijo Merlín viendo hacia abajo y sobre todo a sus pies, que colgaban.

-No exactamente, avanzo como un 5%- dijo Nimue a su lado.

\- ¿Quieren hacerme un favor? -pregunto Harry con voz dura y termino gritando- ¡DESAPARESCAN! -

De alguna forma le hicieron caso, desparecieron, aunque seguía sintiendo sus discusiones internas. En teoría ya no tenía ningún lugar en el cual pararse. Pero eso no lo detendría. Controlo el aire a su alrededor y creo una densa capa de aire comprimido a sus pies, lo realizo antes cuando brinco en aire para salvar a Nikol, aunque eso no significaba que lo supiera hacer bien. De cualquier forma, lo intentaría. Se preparó y lo hizo, avanzo un largo trecho, aunque no tanto como la primera vez.

Continúo subiendo, con algún que otro salto torpe, cuidando que los punzones se introdujeran bien el diamante. Aunque se desgastaban a una velocidad alarmante, lo que hubiera sido una vida de trabajo fue echo en tan solo una decena de saltos. Tenía otras herramientas que pudieron sustituirlas, pero el dañar más de sus preciadas herramientas de trabajo no era su ideal. Avanzo hasta muy tarde, he incluso en la noche, el saltar a tramos le redujo el tiempo, pero aun así no lograba ver el final.

Se detuvo cuando el sol estaba por volverse a levantar, tenía que comer algo, saco sus raciones y las ingirió con una mano, mientras la otra la sostenía y los pies creando presión contra el mineral. Miro el sol salir a la distancia, creando que el mar luciera precioso, aunque lo que más le gusto fue la vista de abajo, el archipiélago se veía más especial que nunca. Un paraíso virgen o tan virgen como podía serlo siendo mágico, y teniendo un par de aviones estrellados en la isla de Diddy. A esa altura veía algunos muy grandes que fueron derribados por algo o el mismo Diddy.

Continúo durante otro poco. Hasta que una magia completamente oscura le hizo temblar y comenzar a sudar frio, su mente se bloqueó por completo.

\- ¡Imposible! - dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo lo más que podía. - ¡Nimue, Merlín! ¡Dijeron que despertaría en seis días! -

Llamados por su nombre y el cumulo de magia aterradora, aparecieron con la cara pálida (como si la sangre aun circulara por ellos) y una mueca de espanto.

\- ¡¿Un mal cálculo?!- se cuestionó Nimue apretando las manos.

-Yo nunca me he equivocado- murmuro Merlín, pero su rostro decía lo contrario.

Un rugido alcanzo sus oídos, tan fuerte y enojado que era diez veces más potente que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado, y su magia le hacía temblar nuevamente. Aun su poder no era equiparable.

-Demonios, esto se pone de mal a peor- gruño Harry regresando la vista y mirando a la cima, técnicamente no le quedaba mucho, pero con Diddy despierto eso significaba que en cuanto bajara no tendría tiempo de asimilar el poder o de aprender a controlarlo. Lo cual era malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué haces mocoso? - pregunto Merlín cuando Harry se volvió a preparar para saltar.

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo - dijo Harry más para sí mismo que esos dos. - Eso significa que es hora de patearle el trasero a Diddy y enseñarle un par de lecciones-

No dejo que ni terminaran se lanzó nuevamente hacia arriba, aunque esta vez no freno. Saltaba y al clavar los punzones se impulsaba hacia arriba con los brazos de inmediato, subiendo un pequeño tramo, el tiempo bastante para volver a impulsarse hacia arriba. Una y otra vez, hasta que algo destello a la vista de Harry, como aquella vez que cayó del cielo. Estaba cerca, a solo un par de saltos. Intento impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas y logro avanzar mucho más que en las otras, pero a la hora de clavar los punzones uno se quebró, lo desestabilizo, le hizo desconcertarse y con el ligero aire de esa altura le hizo marearse. Se quedó colgado de un solo y diminuto mango, con la cuchilla dañada y doblándose por el peso.

Aferro su mano y cerró los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro largo, para que no le diera vueltas todo.

Tiro con todas sus fuerzas del único punto de apoyo que tenía, y envió todo el ligero aire que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo para salir impulsándolo como un dardo en una cerbatana. Lamentablemente el punzo se había partido dejando el metal incrustado en el mineral y el mango cayendo hacia el atlántico. Subió por entre una nube, se empapo la ropa y las gotas le picaron la cara y a esa velocidad parecía granizo. No fue un lanzamiento perfecto, pero tan cerca del objetivo le sirvió, salió de la nube empapado y mirando que la orilla se veía, estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Solo era cuestión de metros y por puro instinto estiro sus manos, se aferró a la orilla solo con sus dedos por un momento. El borde era filoso, sentía como le cortaba la piel y la sangre escurriendo por su brazo, sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Estaba a un paso de lograr su objetivo y unos cortes no lo detendrían.

Subió a la cima de la columna con algo de dificultad, sudado y jadeando por los últimos esfuerzos realizados desde que Diddy se despertara (Tampoco ayudaba el delgado aire que obtenía). Aun a esa distancia escuchaba los rugidos, la magia y sentía escalofríos.

Algo destello a la luz del medio día, llamando su atención y haciendo que se cubriera los ojos. Aquella cosa brillaba con luz propia haciendo que se le dificultara verlo directo. Espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo y se levantó, para encarar a lo que subió. Lo recordó y no pudo evitar sonreír, el árbol, era idéntico al que siempre veía cuando soñaba con Hermione, en el cual se sentaban abrazados y esperaba que despertara. Su follaje repleto de hojas de diferentes tonos de verde y con cada rama mirando al sol, absorbiendo la luz para enviarla por la madera marrón que indicaba la vitalidad que contenía. En medio de aquel árbol estaba un delgado y metálico báculo, aunque ajusto sus omniculares para verlo directo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que solo la mitad era metal, ya que la parte inferior era madera, de la cual salían raíces y de las cuales el árbol se alimentaba. El trozo de madera faltante que se veía a su costado, era el que Harry descubrió el día anterior y que desprendió en su caída al archipiélago.

Lo observo por un minuto, viendo lo grandioso que era. No era el que vio en las memorias de Merlín, el metal estaba de un color platinado, con runas y diamantes incrustados. Y la parte de madera se enroscaba como ramas de un árbol y que le servían como mango. Incluso notaba algunas formas formadas en las maderas, de distintas criaturas, algunas que no conocía, otras que existían en el archipiélago.

\- ¡Hermoso ¿Verdad? -dijo Merlín a su lado- Una vez que mi báculo fue destrozado, tomé los restos de la Excálibur y lo reconstruí, tanta magia contenida en un objeto fue mucho, incluso para mí-

-No te funciono tan bien ¿Cierto? -dijo Harry avanzando a donde estaba el báculo- No te reconocía como suyo, no por completo-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Nimue a su lado.

-Soy un maestro creador de varitas- menciono Harry como si no lo supieran- Mi trabajo es saber ese tipo de cosas. Este báculo… a pesar de ser destrozado y de que… se fundiera con el metal de Excálibur… su lealtad es de… Arthuro-

-Solo alguien tan digno como Arthur o su sucesor puede tomarlo- dijo Nimue parándose a lado del báculo- Esa es la condición para tomarla ¿Eres sucesor de Arthur Pendragón? -

-No- contesto Harry continuando su caminar sin temor alguno, no tenía tiempo para alguno de las dos opciones.

\- ¿Eres digno? -pregunto Merlín cruzado de brazos mirándolo desde el otro lado del báculo.

-No- contesto Harry parándose delante de la poderosa arma y a lado de esos dos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te dejaría tomarla? -pregunto Nimue con esa misma mirada que le dio la primera vez que la vio en sus sueños, con el tono que le formaba cuestiones de sus propias respuestas y los ojos que le hacían responder con sinceridad.

-Por qué no tengo tiempo para eso, mi familia me espera y esta isla está en peligro, los protegeré. Ya sea que me encuentre digno o no- dijo Harry estirando la mano ensangrentada a la platinada superficie- Es hora de regresar a casa-

Su palma envolvió el metal, esperaba sentir como el fuego carcomía su piel y que pesara, al contrario, su palma se sintió reconfortante, su cuerpo dejo de doler, su mente se aclaró y su otra palma dejo de sangrar. El metal destello y miles de chispas comenzaron a surgir, pareciera que hubiera encendió fuegos artificiales. El alzo como si fuera una pluma.

Las raíces que conectaban con el báculo se desprendieron y dejaron ver que era más o menos del tamaño de Harry, con una base más ancha que la de arriba y con ligeros surcos que formaban runas. Aquel árbol se estremeció, las hojas se movieron por el viento y la torre tembló ligeramente. Por fin, después de dos años, miles de entrenamientos, dolor y tristeza, solo imaginando ese momento, ahí estaba sosteniendo el arma que estaba buscando.

El flujo de magia comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, como un río que lentamente tomaba su cauce a través de un nuevo sendero, creando un pequeño riachuelo que dejaba pasar solo un par de gotas de agua del grandioso lago que se encontraba adentro.

Miro a Nimue y Merlín inclinarse, bajar un rodilla, con la mirada al suelo y la mano sobre el estómago - Salve Rey Mago, Salve Rey Dragón-

\- ¿A qué viene esto? -pregunto Harry girando el báculo en su mano, creando una onda de magia que movió las nubes a su alrededor dejando que la humedad aumentara.

-Protocolo mocoso, protocolo- dijo Merlín levantando la mirada con algo nostalgia- Seria lo que quisiera mi viejo amigo, los honores correspondientes a su sucesor-

-Ahora Harry tu eres el hechicero supremo, el ser capaz de mover montañas con una mano, crear mareas si le apetece y…- Nimue levanto la vista con una sonrisa-… de detener lo que nosotros no pudimos-

-Es cierto- dijo Harry dándose en la frente con la palma. - ¡DIDDY! -

Saco una vieja y rasgada capa de su peludo monedero, corto dos largas tiras de tela mientras le veían, envolvió el báculo con la tela y amarro las tiras fuertemente al final, se colocó en la espalda, paso las tiras por el pecho y termino de amarrar el otro lado. Apretando tanto que sentía el báculo contra su espalda. Se aseguró que no se le cayera y se levantó.

Estaba por hablar cuando nuevamente la torre se estremeció, pero no por la magia si no por algo que rugía y lanzaba una magia tan fuerte que la hacía temblar.

\- ¿Te ayudamos? -pregunto Nimue mirándole.

-Usted ocupan mi magia para mantenerse consientes, es decir que lo acumulan de alguna forma ¿No? -pregunto Harry acercándose a la orilla corriendo, intentando ver por entre las nubes, aunque solo veía muy poco.

-Eso creo- dijo Merlín haciendo lo mismo.

-Entonces… reserven más magia- dijo Harry tronándose los dedos, estirándose los brazos y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro- La necesitare para más adelante-

-Significa que no te podremos auxiliar- dijo Nimue asustada.

-Es un riesgo que pienso correr…- comento Harry, luego se rasco la nuca-… bueno… es uno de los más grandes riesgos que pienso que voy a correr… en mi vida…Creo-

-No puedo creer que este tonto lograra llegar hasta aquí- murmuro Merlín frunciendo el ceño, luego le miro y sonrió un poco- Muéstrame que el sucesor Arthuro es un digno rey-

Ninguno de los dos seres mágicos sabía lo que pasaría y por lo consiguiente desaparecieron. Harry miro a la distancia, un minuto de paz antes de una batalla bastante dura, eso es lo que esperaba encontrar al descender. ¿Qué era mejor que ver el azul claro del cielo, coronado por el sol y con un mar de nubes a su alrededor? A Harry no se le ocurría ningún paisaje mejor, aunque pensaba que estaría mejor acompañado si Hermione estuviera parada a su lado.

Dio un giro, corrió y salto de cabeza hacia abajo, mientras bajaba y entraba a la nube, pensaba en que fácil era caer y en cambio subir siempre era complicado y agotador. Salió por completo de la nube y vio las siete islas, con su magia busco a Diddy, el cual ya no se encontraba en su isla, estaba viajando a la primera isla. Donde Nikol se encontraba. Confirmando sus anteriores sospechas, quería la pequeña piedra filosofal.

La gravedad le llevaba cada vez más rápido, siendo atraído a la tierra con fuerza, claro que controlaba un poco su descenso, sobre todo para ir directo a la isla del principio sin problema alguno. Lo que realmente le preocupaba es que Diddy se acercaba peligrosamente a Nikol y Marlow, que estaba en la misma locación. A cada segundo lo sentía más cerca, más fuerte y más furioso, incluso lo podía ver, una mancha negra que volaba sobre el mar.

Un poco más, se decía mientras intentaba mantener su curso. Y como si el tiempo se apresurara y fuera a cámara rápida se encontraba viendo la isla como una mancha en su visión y con Diddy escupiendo fuego en la playa, quemando todo y aventando arena con el aletear de sus alas. Solo faltaba un segundo para llegar, desde que se lanzó pensó en que se detendría utilizando el _aresto momentum_ , pero al ver a Nikol parada enfrente de Diddy cambio de opinión.

- _Utgar tomare toda la fuerza_ \- dijo Harry preparando el puño, enviando la magia únicamente a su brazo y sus músculos de la espalda ya que era lo que le daría más fuerza.

Diddy se alzó, moviendo sus seis alas y preparándose para escupir fuego. No le dio tiempo. Harry fue directo a su espalda, apunto justo a su cabeza para evitar que el fuego saliera de sus fauces y golpeo tan fuerte que incluso logro tirarlo, lanzándolo contra la arena y levantándola a grandes altitudes. Por un segundo la arena bloqueo la vista, al despejarse pudo observar a Nikol que sostenía algo entre sus manos y Marlow en su hombro.

\- ¡YA VETE! - Grito Harry moviéndose de un lado a otro, aunque era por los movimientos corporales de la criatura. - ¡HUYE! - grito nuevamente al sentir como el cuerpo se comenzaba a levantar.

\- ¡Pero…! -

\- ¡AHORA! -

No entendió si fue por su grito o el siguiente rugido que dio el enfurecido dragón que echó a correr en dirección contraria. Eso fue suficiente para despertar el poder de Diddy, el cual se irguió sacando la cabeza de la arena y lanzando una columna de fuego directo al cielo, caldeando el ambiente y haciendo que Harry resbalada por su espalda. Caer de esa criatura y golpearse contra sus escamas fue como si resbalara y golpeara directamente con acero, no sabía si dolía más el golpe o el raspón.

Diddy aún no tenía ni idea de que Harry aún estaba en su espalda, continúo avanzando respetando por la playa en búsqueda de Nikol, la cual no se encontraba lejos. Sin tiempo para pensar realmente que pasaría, se abalanzo a su cola y el sujeto con los brazos, bajo a la tierra y tiro con fuerza. Su magia y fuerzas fueron suficientes para detenerlo y enterrarse un poco en la arena. Enojado agito su cola intentando liberarse de aquello que lo aprisionaba, cosa que no pasaría mientras Harry lo sujetara. Con energía renovada agito su cuerpo, casi alzándolo, si no fuera porque ordeno a la tierra a enterar aún más su cuerpo. Lo que no esperaba es que la criatura poseyera un mínimo de inteligencia, alzo la cola con fuerza, moviéndola de forma que pudiera verla sobre su cabeza, desenterrado a Harry de un tirón y haciendo que colgara enfrente de sus ojos.

Por unos segundos Diddy pareció no comprender por qué un bichejo del tamaño de Harry lograra detenerlo, hasta que sus seis ojos rojos se volvieron oscuros, y su expresión (o la que podía observar) se volvió furiosa.

\- ¡Perdón! pero ¿Podrías darte por vencido? - comento sonriendo ampliamente, el resoplido de Diddy le dio en la cara alborotándole el pelo. La sonrisa se volvió más fina y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco- No digas después que no lo he pedido amablemente-

Soltó la cola de Diddy, levanto la mano y de cada dedo salió una soga gruesa que se aferró en la cola del dragón. Con sus fuerzas al tope tiro de está esperando que su idea funcionara, y casi paso, el cuerpo de Diddy se alzó sobre su estómago y por un segundo creyó que terminaría sobre su espalda, al contrario, el dragón enterró sus filosas garras en la arena y aleteo para evitar tal suceso. Abrió su boca y escupió fuego, los suficiente para hacer que la arena se cristalizara y que los arboles circundantes quedarán echo carbón, pero Harry ya había combatico contra un dragón (o dragonas enfurecidas), conocía aquellas ardientes llamas, aunque las de Diddy sin lugar a dudas eran diez veces más fuertes.

Harry se protegió lo mejor que pudo con un escudo, aunque el calor que expulsaba lo sentía como si el lugar fuera el desierto. El dragón se movió de forma circular a Harry, analizando el por qué sus ataques de fuego no lo dejaron cual esqueleto lleno de hollín, pero el chico solo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar. Esperando en siguiente ataque.

-Con tu fuego por poco rompes mi _protego_ -dijo Harry sonriendo un poco- Sorprendente-

Enseguida más fuego le pasó por los lados y la cabeza, con las llamas lengüeteando la esfera de protección que lo salvaba de ser carne asada. No duraría mucho de esa forma, de alguna forma estaba haciéndose más y más pequeña. Agradecía no haberlo desactivado después de que terminara su primer ataque, de tal forma se mantenía a salvo de cualquier ataque.

Diddy furioso de no entender por qué su fuego fallo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, dejando sus seis alas levantadas, su cabeza mirándolo y la cola lista para asestar golpes. Sin contar con las garras de sus patas delanteras que apuntaban directamente a Harry. A pesar de como reaccionaba el enorme dragón, Harry sabía que solo era una inteligencia residual, porque aun escuchaba jadeos saliendo de su ser.

-Lo lamento, pero es la única forma de terminar- comento Harry llevando la mano al pedazo de tela que sostenía el báculo, de un tirón lo desprendió y el trozo de tela que lo cubría cayó al suelo, relevando el arma- Y espero entiendas que soy nuevo utilizando báculo, no te rías si se me cae-

Apuntando a la criatura, la cual se lanzó contra Harry, el cual giro el báculo en su mano creando un círculo. Al instante se creó un circulo el cual levanto una ráfaga de viento tan poderosa que envió las alas de Diddy hacia atrás, y desvió sus garras a un lado, dejándolo nuevamente en sus cuatro extremidades. Los enormes colmillos del demoniaco dragón parecían enormes y afiladas espadas que lo apuñalarían si no tenía cuidado, sobre todo cuando salto directo a su cuerpo con la boca abierta. La esfera de protección que tenia se resquebrajo como cristal solo con su contacto, rodo para evitar las fauces del dragón, no creía que aquellas alas se movieran como extremidades separadas, pero si lo hacía y una de ellas estaba a punto de hacerle un agujero en la cara. Utilizo un _Accendio_ , salió disparado a tiempo para evitarla, cambio el hechizo a mitad de aire y con una soga saliendo de su mano libre, fue directo a la espalda de Diddy.

En un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo estaba perdido, aun con la magia de Utgar aun activa le hacía daño; sus escudos podrían evitar que el fuego lo dañara, pero no que la destrozara con pura fuerza bruta; y aun con un multi ataque mágico y con todas sus fuerzas no lo lograría dañar mucho por su protección, solo se gastaría toda su magia; No tenía que ir a lo loco y hacer que se cansara de alguna forma, solo que no conocía el límite del dragón.

Los recuerdos de Merlín le decían que necesitaba un escuadrón de magos de elite, además de dos Archí magos de más de cien años y un rey con un arma súper poderosa para matarlo. Cosa que no tenía. Solo era un pequeño mago, con una idea de plan y un báculo que no sabía utilizar.

Una vez en la espalda de Diddy, utilizo las escamas para escalar al cuello del dragón y separo las manos, del báculo surgió una cadena gruesa e imponente, rodeo el cuello y la atrapo con su otra mano. Coloco el báculo como una rienda y la punta suelta se fusiono correctamente .Aprisionado por el cuello y las cadenas intentando estrangularlo le debió de molestar, ya que movió las alas enloquecido, esperando golpearlo con alguna e incluso dañarlo con sus garras, pero con su enorme cuerpo apenas y lograba ser tan brusco que Harry apretó la cadena más y más para no caer.

\- ¡Que te parece! Soy un jinete de dragón- dijo Harry viendo como el cuello de aquella masa enorme se intentaba girar solo logrando llegar a mirarlo. Bufo escupiendo fuego por los orificios nasales y desplego las alas- Ya entendí, no más chistes… chistes malos-

Aquello solo calmaba el nervio y miedo que le hacía sujetarse a la improvisada rienda y rezar por no entremés de dragón. Diddy comenzó a emprender el vuelo, aquello parecía un helicóptero en pleno despegue… aunque Harry no los conociera en persona, pensó que el ruido que hacía de solo mover el aire que sería muy parecido. Salió volando con Harry en su cuello y esperando ver que le pasaría.

\- ¡Veamos que tienes! ¡Aunque no creo que te compares con Umbra! -grito Harry para darse ánimos y esperar algo muy parecido.

No lo fue.

Emprendió el vuelo de forma brusca y descuidada, tambaleándose y moviéndose hacia enfrente (aquella cosa no tenía reversa), intentando quitarse las cadenas del cuello. El aire que lanzaba golpeaba a Harry en una corriente ascendente por delante y una descendente desde la espalda, de forma que le dificultaba mantenerse estable incluso aferrado a su improvisada rienda. Avanzaban no solo hacia adelante y arriba, giraba como un perro intentando alcanzar su cola, en este caso a la pulga que se sujetaba de su cuello. Sus brazos soportaban los embistes contra el viento y también los movimientos que creaba al intentarse librarse de su atadura, pero la magia de Utgar consumía mucha magia y aun si su contenedor se rellenaba más rápido, no significaba que lograría sostenerse para siempre.

Cánsalo, cánsalo lo que más pueda y luego ataca. Se repetía una y otra vez.

Rugía tan fuerte que seguro en todo el archipiélago lo escucharon, aunque Harry no, sus oídos aun zumbaban por la primera vez que lo escucho. Ascendían cada vez más y más, con el tamaño que tenía Diddy alcanzaron las nubes en unos minutos y continuaron subiendo. No supo si se enojó por que siguiera aferrado a su lomo o que la cadena se apretara más y más, por que hizo un sonido a algo cavernoso y un segundo después lanzo una nube de fuego en la cual entro. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue soltarse y evitar aquella masa roja que freiría su cara, pero su instinto le hizo apretar más las riendas y acercarse lo más posible a Diddy. Utilizo un protejo a destiempo, el poco fuego que le paso por la espalda incendio su capa y le hizo sentir algo ardiente en la columna, pero no un dolor lo suficiente fuerte para soltarse. La presión mágica que ejercía el archipiélago comenzó a desaparecer y supo que estaba mucho más alto que la torre de diamante.

Y así de fácil Diddy lo superaba en unos minutos.

Salieron del espeso fuego y vio algo que le quito el aliento, literalmente, estaban tan cerca de la estratosfera que Harry no podía respirar. El cielo se veía más como unas azul oscuro y múltiples estrellas comenzaron a aparecer, incluso la luna parecía más cercana que nunca, al igual que el sol. Hubiera estado preocupado por su supervivencia, si Diddy no girara en "U" y comenzara a descender, mejor dicho a caer. Plegando sus alas y dirigiéndose al azul verdoso que cubría gran parte del planeta, aunque a esa distancia veía ya algunos trozos de tierra a lo lejos.

Si no fuera por la enorme cabeza de Diddy, Harry hubiera sentido la presión aumentando el calor de estar atravesando múltiples capas de atmosfera y la vertiginosa velocidad que le arrancaría parte de la piel de un solo tajo. Desplego sus alas y comenzó a detener su caída, algo que no pasó desapercibido Harry, suponía que con su tamaño una caída de ese tamaño era algo muy malo. Bajaron frenando con las alas de Diddy como paracaídas y viendo todo acercarse con rapidez. De un momento a otro las plegó nuevamente y volvieron a adquirir velocidad, solo que con una diferencia Diddy estaba boca arriba y apuntando su espalda al océano.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! - Murmuro Harry aterrado y de cabeza, listo para ser desnucado - ¡Debes de estar bromeando, ESTAS MAS LOCO QUE YO! -

Soltó la cadena y se aferró al báculo, intento moverse, pero el aire y la masa enorme que le presionaba hacia abajo le estaba haciendo difícil quitarse del curso de aplastamiento. Se golpeaba contra las duras escamas e intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera cosas aplastadas y pudines rojos esparcidos en el océano. De reojo vio la isla principal. Apunto el báculo, mientras pensaba en un "ascendió", lo único que pensó fue en que algo tiraba de su estómago como loco y luego algo explotando detrás. Giro un poco y se vio alegándose de un Diddy estrellándose contra el mar, alzando una cortina de agua de decenas de metros y luego a él estrellándose contra la playa. Rodo todo el camino como pelota, cubriéndose de arena desde el cabello hasta la nuca y que le entrara en lugares en los cuales no debía estar. Se estrelló contra una palmera, quedando de cabeza y con las piernas dobladas hacia adelante, dejando un hueco por el que sobresalía su rostro.

-Sí, dolió- dijo mientras se paraba y se tronaba la espalda, la magia de Utgar era una ayuda, sin ella estaba seguro de que hubiera partidos el cuerpo. - ¿Con eso habrá tenido? -

\- ¿Harry? -pregunto la voz de Nikol.

Harry volteo, viendo a la pelirroja surgir entre los árboles, jadeando y sudada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que huyeras- dijo Harry regresando la mirada a donde se estrelló Diddy, suponía que eso no lo detendría.

\- ¡Eso hice! -menciono Nikol molesta- ¡Estoy del otro lado de la isla! -

Con una mirada rápida Harry supo que era cierto y que seguro a Nikol le costó mucho correr todo el camino de un lado a otro sin detenerse, pero eso no había servido de nada. Al verla de nuevo se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Marlow?!-pregunto Harry asustado.

-Venía detrás de mí- dijo Nikol mirando el camino por el que llego- Cuando huíamos corría detrás de mí-

-No puede ser- dijo Harry golpeándose la frente contra el báculo dos veces- ¡¿TU POR QUE CREES QUE LO LLEVO SIEMPRE ENCIMA? Es pequeño avanza muy poco con sus pasos-

-Esta aun en la isla y…-

El agua exploto lanzando una ola que baño a ambos y que arrastro ramas, hojarasca, tierra y arena directo al mar. Aquello fue desconcertante, aunque vio a Diddy salir de la orilla con las garras más que preparada y listo para hacerlos en lonchas gruesas para una ensalada de carne. Harry tomo el báculo como si fuera una espada, con el otro extremo golpeo el agua que regresaba al mar y sin detenerse la movió hacia el pecho de Diddy, creando una corriente de agua furiosa que lo detuvo un segundo. Más la criatura tenía otra cosa en mente que atacarlo, giro cuerpo y la cola llena de pinchos fue directo a Nikol la cual se quedó parada sin poderse mover, Harry intento frenarlo con toda la magia de Utgar en sus brazos y piernas, sin embargo, le golpeo solo la base de la cola. Las espinas se incrustaron en sus brazos y cuerpo, la blanda arena le daba un mal punto de apoyo arrastrándolo y haciendo que la punta dura golpeara con toda potencia a Nikol.

Salió disparado al igual que Nikol, aunque Harry en línea recta, girando y frenándose con manos y pies. Más la chica no estaba preparada para aquello, el golpe la envió directo a la segunda isla y se perdió entre las hojas de los árboles.

\- ¡Maldición! - dijo Harry escupiendo sangre y mirando sus brazos, con cortes y apuñaladas demasiado grandes, la arena que lo rodeaba recibía la sangre que bajaba por sus costados.

Aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que le pasaría si recibía las garras de Diddy directamente. Más en esos momentos le preocupaba más Nikol, seguro necesitaba ayuda y ser curada de inmediato, tenía la piedra filosofal eso la mantendría viva, pero Diddy iría nuevamente por ella y la necesitaba en movimiento. La cuestión era tener el tiempo para ayudarla.

Diddy no le daría el tiempo ni de pensar, le lanzo un zarpazo del cual se percató tarde por sus pensamientos, solo logro a poner su brazo cubriendo su cabeza y saltar para que el propio impulso no rompiera sus piernas. Las garras se clavaron en su piel y la fuerza le envió por la playa nuevamente sacándolo a mar abierto. Por un momento pensó que su brazo lo perdió del tajo por el inmenso dolor que sentía, mientras se hundía lo logro observar casi intacto, aunque si con tres cortes limpios que tenían de rojo por donde pasaran y un gran corte en su costado. Paso de mano el báculo con dolor al solo abrir los dedos, y con la ayuda del parcela comenzó a curar su brazo, el agua se ilumino de un verde cálido y antes de que supiera los cortes solo eran leves rasguños a excepción por aquellos que tenía su brazo, esos solo eran leves cortes.

No tenía tiempo de nada, seguramente Diddy se diría a la locación de Nikol para destruir la piedra. La única forma de subir le hacía sentirse algo incómodo, nunca lo practico o intento, sobre todo por no tener la herramienta necesaria para hacerlo. Se llevó el báculo a los pies, hizo precio y se sintió estable un momento. Un segundo después avanzaba por el agua con aquel instrumento mitad de algún tipo de metal y la otra mitad de madera. Cuando su cabeza rompió el agua salió disparado como una flecha directo a la segunda isla.

Su pensamiento no se equivocaba, Diddy sobre volaba la segunda isla. Creía que un objeto mágicamente tan poderoso soportaría su nivel de vuelo y sin medir siquiera su fuerza envió toda la magia al báculo el cual salió volando al mismo nivel que una saeta de fuego. Mientras se acercaba pensó en la forma de hacer que dejara a Nikol y le diera el tiempo de curarla, solo se le ocurrió una forma. Una que no le aseguraría el tiempo necesario.

Voló directo a donde Diddy, envió el resto de su fuerza a su brazo izquierdo, dio un rodeo y acelerando aún más fue directo contra el enorme dragón. Si funciono una vez, la segunda también debía de hacerlo. Solo que añadió un pequeño extra, haciendo que su brazo se recubriera de magia azul plateado. Diddy se debió percatar por el sonido silbante que, hacia Harry, mas no le dio tiempo al volar solo de frente, el golpe sonó como un choche de trenes, metal contra metal. Diddy se movía mucho más lento al recibió toda la potencia de la magia justo su inmensa cabezota, el _inmobilus_ fue suficiente para hacerlo caer.

Sabiendo que se la magia no duraría y se recompondría en mitad del vuelo Harry no le dio tregua. Piso con más fuerza un lado del báculo y este giro haciéndolo capaz de tomarlo, le apunto a la espalda de Diddy y grito con toda sus fuerzas -¡ _DUAL MÁXIMA BOMBARDA_! -La llama tomo la forma de un escruto antes de salir con toda su potencia directa al demonio dragón.

BOOOOOMMM

Aquella explosión le envió por el aire, también le cegó y los oídos le volvieron a zumbar. Por puro reflejo llevo el báculo entre sus piernas y se mantuvo flotando hasta que sus ojos se acostumbrar nuevamente, a la distancia veía el agua remoliéndose y diferentes puntos donde el vapor se elevaba en grandes cantidades. Pero no creía que eso terminara con Diddy, aunque estaba seguro que le causo alguna herida.

Sin perder tiempo busco la señal mágica de Nikol, la encontró no muy lejos, aunque débil y su pequeña flama de vida estaba rara, fue tan rápido como el báculo le dejaba, rodeo los arboles por donde aterrizo. La vio con la cara manchada de tierra, la ropa rasgada, su rostro pálido (pudo ser la luz, pero su pelo también se atenuó) y sus manos cerradas y apretadas encima de su regazo. Lo que le aterro fue el charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nikol! - Dijo Harry al llegar a ella, la miro unos momentos, se encontraba realmente en mal estado- ¡Descuida te curare en unos momentos! -

Paso uno de sus brazos por sus piernas y la otra por la espalda, la levanto y se dispuso a ir al río de la isla. Con tanta agua podría curarla, dejarla e ir a nuevamente por Diddy. Se subió en báculo y se comenzó a flotar. Estaba por tomar rumbo cuando una fría y temblorosa mano toco su rostro, Harry la miro y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Tranquila, estarás bien, solo necesito agua- dijo Harry sonriéndole un poco. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y haciendo que un poco de sangre escurriera entre sus labios. -Si lo estarás…-

Nikol sonrió un poco mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y levantaba su mano temblorosa, Harry se incoó en el báculo y dejo las piernas de Nikol en sus rodillas, llevo su mano libre a recibir lo que Nikol quería darle. En cuanto soltó aquella pieza sus esperanzas desaparecieron.

La pequeña y esférica piedra filosofal estaba cuartada y a punto de romperse. La boca de Harry se secó y sus manos temblaron, lo único por lo cual Nikol que seguía con vida era aquella piedra y con sus heridas dudaba que resistiera mucho tiempo. La mano en su mejilla le hizo fuerza atrayendo la mirada de Harry, Nikol le sonrió nuevamente.

-Lo siento, yo… debí de protegerte, tenía que evitar esto y…- murmuro Harry intentando contener las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos.

Nikol abrió la boca y en un sonido gutural dijo- Mar… quiero… ver…-

-Debo curarte… aun no es el final- dijo Harry con el puño apretado y limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. -Aun puedo…-

La chica de cabello rojizo negó con la cabeza y de sus ojos salieron gruesas lágrimas, como pidiéndole que no le negara lo último que quería hacer. Entendía bien su mirada. Alzo el vuelo y sin perder un segundo más fue más y más arriba, no llevándola solo a la orilla de aquella isla. Si era su última petición ver el mar, le enseñaría lo impresionante que era. Se controló en su vuelo, pero no freno, esperando no causarle daño. Paso las demás islas sin problemas avanzando sin detenerse e incluso pasando la isla lago de largo. Hasta que llego a la isla de Diddy.

Fue a la orilla donde podía ver el archipiélago y el mar por completo.

-Nikol, ya llegamos- dijo Harry para que abriera los ojos, ya que en el trascurso del viaje los cerros.

Con su pelo cayéndole por un costado, con algunos mechones impregnados de sangre giro la cabeza, mirando el paisaje que Harry vio después de ver a sus padres. Las islas rebosantes de colores, el mar tan majestuoso como era y el sol a la distancia dándole un brillo único al azul del cielo. Empezando a crear los colores del ocaso. Lo miro por un rato hasta que Nikol tiro de su ropa. La observo derramar lágrimas mientras sonreía, y como le agradecía con la vista.

Aun en su puño cerrado Harry sintió la piedra quebrarse por completo, los diminutos filos se clavaban en su piel y como perdía su forma. Su cuerpo perdió tacto, se sintió impotente y sus ojos empezaron a llorar mientras apretaba los labios. Las piernas le temblaban, pero por Nikol se mantenía de pie.

De su mano surgió un brillo dorado, algo se filtró entre sus dedos y formo una especie de neblina la cual poco a poco tomo una imagen humanoide. Un hombre apareció, vestido con un atuendo de caballero, una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada tranquila, aunque sus ojos fijos en Nikol, la cual abrió la boca un poco al verlo. Ambos se encontraban frente Arthur Pendragón.

\- ¿Arthuro? -preguntaron Nimue apareciendo con sus formas intangibles, mientras que parecían asombrados.

-Amigo- murmuro Merlín con la boca abierta y mirándolo.

Arthur se acercó a ellos y les sonrió, luego el abrazo sin decir nada más, cosa que para ambos magos le causó gran conmoción haciendo que se silenciaran y apenas reaccionaran.

-Es bueno verte- murmuro Nimue abrazándolo y sonriendo. - Es…-

Los soltó y volvió a mirar a Nikol, la cual parecía ver a Merlín y Nimue porque sus ojos pasaban entre los tres. Arthuro alzo la mano y acaricio al frente de Nikol, luego llevo su otra mano a la que mantenía en su vientre y la tomo con suavidad.

-Lo siento… yo… yo…- gimió Nikol con los ojos empezándose a nublarse.

-Descansa- fue lo que escucho Harry, fue la misma voz que escucho en las memorias de Merlín.

Surgió una sonrisa de los temblorosos labios de Nikol, comenzó a pesar más y más a Harry.

El fantasma de Arthuro miro a Harry, alzo la mano y la coloco en su hombro, luego le asintió con una enorme sonrisa y con su otra mano acaricio su cabeza. Se sintió muy bien, como si fuera un familiar. Las lágrimas de Harry no se detenían, salían sin control alguno mojando su barbilla y dejando que las gotas mojaran aún más a Nikol.

-Lo harás bien - dijo Arthur inclinándose un poco, y les dio la espalda a todos.

-Arthuro ¡NO, NO TE MARCHES! - dijo Merlín intentando alcanzarlo. -Podemos hacer que te quedes…-

-Mi amigo, todo siempre tiene un fin, este es el mío. - dijo Arthuro sin detenerse de su avance desvaneciéndose poco a poco en diminutas luces doradas- Los espero del otro lado, amigos-

Aquella sombra del alma de Arthuro se desvaneció.

-Tu vida… está... muy loca- murmuro en voz baja Nikol, cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

Harry gimió mientras sentía como su vida se apagaba, luego como aquellos años que la piedra la mantuvo viva pasaron por su cuerpo. De una chica de no más de veinticinco años a una anciana en cuestión de minutos, y luego su piel se cuarteo, se comenzó a desmoronar y desvaneciéndose en polvo, mientras que el viento los esparcía por todo el archipiélago. Al finalizar Harry se encontraba hincado, con la cabeza contra la tierra y los puños a lado de ella mientras maldecía y lloraba a todo pulmón.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Nimue inclinándose y tocándole la espalda- No podías…-

-DEBI PROTEGERLA- Grito Harry mientras golpeaba el suelo con la mano- ¡ELLA NO TENIA QUE MORIR, EL NO DEBIO SACRIFICARSE POR MI, ¡Y PUDE HACE QUE NIKOL FUERA MAS FUERTE! TENIA QUE ALEJAR A DIDDY, NO PUDE EVITAR QUE MECONTRARA VOLDEMORT, Y NO PUDE SALVARLA. ME SALVO Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA… no pude hacer nada- Alzo la mirada completamente enojada, abriendo la mano y viendo los trocitos de piedra filosofal- No puedo proteger nada… yo…-

-Eres joven, aun no terminas de entenderlo ¿Cierto? - dijo Merlín parándose a su lado y mirando por donde su amigo se fue- Nadie puede proteger todo, incluso con tu poder eres un humano… pero aun eres un chico que aprende a ser adulto-

\- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA! - rugió Harry levantándose tomando a Merlín por el cuello y mirándolo con odio en los ojos, tanto que su iris comenzó a tornarse rojo. - ¡SI NO PUEDO PROTEGERLOS, LOS VERE MORIR DELANTE DE MIS OJOS! ¡MIS MANOS QUEDARAN LLENAS DE SANGRE Y LA PERDERE…- soltó su agarre y se tambaleo hacia atrás-… no quiero, no puedo verla morir en mis brazos! -

Merlín pareció no importarle su arrebato, bajo sus manos y de su cintura desabrocho los dos cráneos que tenía sujetos. Los levanto haciendo que Harry aflojara su agarre.

-Tú lo has visto- dijo Merlín mirando el cráneo negro- Intente proteger a Morgana del mundo y termine engañándola y haciendo que su odio fuera inmensurable. - volteo a la blanca- Arthur intento protegernos y su alma termino dentro de una piedra mágica. Los perdí a ambos- menciono juntando los cráneos y regresándolos a su cintura- Mi punto es que no puedes proteger a todos, a veces debes dejar que te protejan y siempre saber que si lo diste todo de ti no es tu culpa-

-Has paso mucho Harry- dijo Nimue parándose de frente- Y crees que el peso de las vidas de todos está sobre tus hombros, cuando la vida de cada quien la protege uno mismo. Por eso creaste Pendragón, para enseñarles a protegerse; ayudaste a tus amigos con su tienda, para que todos se divirtieran; aprendiste a hacer varitas, para darles herramientas adecuadas; has reunido a varias especies de seres mágicos, para que juntos defiendan su mundo; por eso estas aquí, para darles una mano cuando ellos se encuentren en el suelo. Ya has hecho todo lo que puedes y continúas avanzando sin ver que a los que intentas proteger, también desean protegerte-

-Todos tus amigos, tu familia, tus conocidos y de aquellos que has ganado su respeto y admiración están ahí, no los pierdas de vista- dijo Merlín girando los ojos a otra dirección. - Y por lo que yo se debes regresar por esa Hermione que amas, si no te rematara cuando te vea-

Harry temblaba aun solo que esta vez estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, mirando a esos dos y apretando los puños.

-Creí que no veían mis recuerdos- menciono Harry concentrándose, tenían razón, no era momento de depresiones.

Era cierto que había fallado en algunas cosas, que en otras acertó y que a pesar de todo no era su culpa todo lo malo que pasaba. Esa ideología que metió Vernon en su cabeza tras años de repetición y repetición debía ser desechada y olvidarla por completo, no podía salvar a todos y todo lo que sucedía no era su culpa. No importara lo que hiciera, si algo malo pasaría ocurriría con o sin su ayuda.

-Cuando te trasferimos mis recuerdos, pudimos ver los tuyos- dijo Merlín rascándose la nuca - Este siglo es muy molesto, antes las cosas eran más sencillas cuando vivíamos, si te soy sincero no quiero ver ese caos tan fastidioso-

-No tienes tiempo Harry- dijo Nimue también observando en la dirección de Merlín.

-Es cierto- dijo Harry parándose a su lado- Solo déjenme decirles una cosa, primera vez que me dicen algo que me ayuda, maestros-

De ambos salió una nada sutil sonrisa presumida.

-Tenías razón, me equivoque en algo- dijo Merlín colocando la mano en su hombro- Si alguien puede con Diddy eres tu-

-Eso seguro- dijo Nimue imitando a Merlín, pero con su otro lado- Solo espero que tengas un plan-

-Si- dijo Harry sorbiéndose la nariz- Es momento de utilizar su mejor arte elemental-

-No tendrás todos los elementos a tu favor -dijo Merlín sonriendo de una forma casi maniática – Haz lo mejor que puedas con lo que tengas-

Harry solo dejo escapar un "ja" y se concentró en el poder contenido en el báculo, aun parecía un pequeño riachuelo, se imaginó creando un surco más grande y haciendo que el flujo fuera más grande, y después se convertía en un rio que inundaba su cuerpo, hasta que la magia fluía con total nitidez. Y tal como lo imaginaba surgió en su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera al sentirse como si su cuerpo quisiera explotar desde adentro.

Se preparó para la batalla que estaba por pasar. En todo el tiempo, desde que llego a la isla, mantenía sus pertenencias pegadas a él. Su cartera peluda estaba repleta de miles de cosas que almaceno poco a poco, y esta a su vez estaba guardada en su bolsa para la pierna donde descansaban los grimorios y un par de cosas más (como el mapa del merodeador). Harry se la quitó de la pierna, también su muñequera y, la sucia y vieja capa con capucha que era lo único que le cubría el torso. Dejo todo en el suelo con cuidado, movió sus pies quitándose el ya destruido calzado y los lanzo lejos. Por último, llevo una de sus manos a sus goggles, y los quito de un solo y firme tirón, revelando sus serenos y verdes ojos.

El sonido de alas batiéndose contra el viento, el gruñido de una bestia desatada y el aura oscura y fría aumento enseguida. De la orilla apareció Diddy, encarándolo con fiereza y dañado. Aquella explosión le había dejado la espalda sin escamas, con algunas zonas algo rojizas oscuras. Sus alas parecían chamuscadas y ensangrentadas. Harry levanto el báculo y lo puso a su costado.

Aquella sensación cambio en cuanto lo vio, no estaba triste, tampoco alegre, menos asustado. Avanzo con pasos cortos e incluso cuando llego a la orilla no se detuvo, continúo caminando. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y quedo suspendido en el aire, flotando sin ayuda, y su cuerpo parecía tan liviano como el mismo aire.

Volaba de verdad.

-Espero que no me guardes rencor -dijo Harry tomando el bacilo nuevamente - Porque en este momento me has hecho enojar de verdad- El rugido surgió como un viento caliente que amenazaba con quemarlo. Mas levanto el báculo y sonrió. - Antes que nada, vallamos a otro sitio, podríamos destruir todo este lugar. _Expulso_ -

Una ráfaga naranja surgió del báculo, avanzo a Diddy el cual intento comerse aquello que le lanzaba, pero el hechizo tenía tanta potencia que el dragón demoniaco salió volando por los aires y siendo arrastrado por aquella magia. Harry trono su cuello, y salió volando a toda velocidad por el aire, con su control total en el aire, solo le bastaba un solo pensamiento para hacer cualquier cosa que deseara realizar. Volaba como si hubiera nacido para ello, no tenía que utilizar más escoba o cualquier otro medio para poder estar en el aire. Su magia lo mantenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer un vuelo de horas sin preocuparse. Pero en ese momento se concentración estaba en Diddy el cual estaba volando lejos del archipiélago y forcejeando contra el hechizo, no tardó mucho en desvanecerlo. Rugió embravecido y tan fuerte que el mar creo una onda tras otra, como una piedra en un estanque.

Harry se paró encima de la superficie del mar, mirando a Diddy, sin percatarse que no se hundía ni un milímetro. Diddy ya estaba lo suficientemente herido, lo cual lo volvía más peligroso, eso lo conocía bien al haber pasado por lo mismo y entender que entre en más peligro estuvieras tu instinto de supervivencia surgía más.

-Terminemos esto- murmuro Harry volviendo a rotar el báculo.

Harry no perdió el tiempo alzo la pierna y golpeo la superficie del mar con la fuerza de Utgar, creando una lluvia de gotas, que poco a poco se trasformaron en enormes estacas de hielo que apuntaban directamente a Diddy, también el agua se levantó formando un muro a su espalda de la bestia. Cuando Diddy volvió a arremeter contra con furia de un movimiento de su dedo índice lanzo todo contra el dragón. Enfurecido giro todo su cuerpo dando con la cola a todo aquello que estaba en la primera línea de ataque. La segunda ni lo toco, el fuego que lanzo fue azul, algo había cambiado, el ambiente se volvió frio y congelo todo a su alrededor. Haciendo una barrera de hielo natural entre Diddy y Harry.

-Genial, ahora también escupes hielo- murmuro Harry chirriando los dientes.

Sus protecciones le podrían defender bien, pero agotarían su magia y la mejor defensa en esos momentos era el ataque. De cualquier otra forma Diddy terminaría ganándole. Doblo las rodillas, e inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante. -Comprobare qué tan poderoso es un dios imperial demonio dragón-

Expulsó una gran cantidad de agua a todo su alrededor, ondeo con fuerza en cuanto sus pies despegaron y el aire al ser dividido silbo en sus oídos. Con el bacilo de enfrente golpeo el muro de hielo el cual destrozo el muro. Avanzo a toda su velocidad de frente, con su vista fija en cualquier movimiento que hiciera Diddy. Vio abrir la boca y aspirar un poco, movió todo su cuerpo a la izquierda a tiempo para evitar la primera llamarada azul y continúo alrededor de Diddy que intentaba darle. Una de las cosas que mejor aprendió de enfrentar a cuatro dragonas era que su visión era diferente, su visión era casi ciento ochenta grados, a excepción por un pequeño espacio en su frente que le obligaba a girar la cabeza para verlo mejor. De tal forma que fue de frente utilizando su vuelo, al llegar a él no se detuvo golpeo la cabeza de Diddy con el báculo y haciéndolo retroceder un poco más.

Giro sobre si, lanzando su cola para un gran golpe que Harry apenas y esquivo, miro sus dientes y sus filosas garras a centímetros de su rostro y pecho. Aun le costaba un poco moverse por el aire con su magia, su control mágico variaba y eso le estaba afectando. Golpeo la cabeza de Diddy un par de veces más, incluso recorrió su espalda dando múltiples ataques tanto mágicos como físicos, y algo fue seguro al golpear su espalda y verlo retorcerse y rugir con más fuerza, estaba muy lastimado.

Se descuidó al tener ese pequeño momento en el cual vio posibilidades de terminar con todo, pensó con lentitud sobre lo que debía hacer y los picos de la cola de Diddy nuevamente se encontraron con su persona. Sin protección y apenas teniendo la magia de Utgar activa, sintió varios cortes y dolor en todas partes del cuerpo.

Termino nuevamente golpeando la superficie del agua. Harry miro a Diddy congelar la superficie del agua, aletear fuera del agua intentando encontrarlo y dejándose caer en la placa que creo. Más Harry ya tenía claro como derrotarlo.

Haciendo uso de su magia de agua y su nuevo vuelo giro en el agua (aun no aprendía a nadar solo) se impulsó por el mar creando una corriente de agua y burbujas a su alrededor, descendió muchos metros rápidamente. El agua se ilumino de un color rojizo y azul cuando Diddy lanzo nuevas tandas de fuego al mar. El fondo cada vez se volvía más oscuro y frio, la presión le taponeo los oídos a Harry y le costó más controlar su dirección, aun así continuo. Paso casi nada de tiempo hasta que alcanzo el fondo marino, encontrándose una sorpresa, varios buques y barcos marinos de todas las eras hundidos, le hubiera gustado investigarlos, pero lo primero era Diddy. Fue a la parte arenosa y rocosa del fondo, al alcanzar el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Soltó el báculo y se quedó suspendido por el agua, coloco sus palmas directamente y dos círculos mágicos aparecieron, uno amarillo y otro verde intenso, las runas comenzaron a calentar el agua y hervirla, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir observando.

Subió el triple de rápido, avanzando en línea recta y viendo la pequeña mancha que se movía a la distancia. Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie jadeo con fuerza atrayendo más aire de lo que necesitaba y de paso llevándose algo de aire consigo mismo haciendo que le doliera la cabeza. Su piel sintió el agua más helada por el hielo que cubría el lugar. Abrió los ojos mirando a Diddy de espalda.

\- ¡HE TU LAGARTIJA SOBRE DESARROLLADA! - Grito Harry alzándose del agua volando, escurriendo por todos lados y un ligero dolor de cabeza, terminaría esa pelea en ese momento o no habría posibilidad después. - ¡HE GALLINA CON ESCAMAS ESTOY AQUÍ! -

Diddy giro la cabeza y se impulsó para girar algo que pareció mover sus cientos de kilos corporales, lucia igual de imponente y fuerte. Pero era un todo o nada para Harry. Diddy avanzo con lentitud como si viera la batalla ya ganada.

-¿Quieres conocer a unos amigos? Porque están por llegar. - dijo Harry moviendo su mano sobre el borde curveado del báculo y creando un corte limpio del cual comenzó a salir aire- Te los presentare, pero no te gustaran -El báculo lo movió con su mano a la izquierda formando un círculo mágico de color azul claro, mientras que con su mano derecha formo otro círculo uno rojo y que tenía su sangre en el centro. - ¡DARAKO MEA KULOHELOHE AERA, NERO, ANEMOS, FOTIA ¡-

Del círculo rojo salto una llamarada que avanzo y aumento sobre si misma varias veces y quemando la magia de Harry; De la derecha salió un tornando que creció y aumento de tamaño hasta alcanzar un tamaño impresionante y aun así siendo más pequeños que Diddy. Y de entre el tornado y el fuego salieron dos garras, y aparecieron enormes colacuernos húngaros que eran formados de sus respectivos elementos. Viendo el peligro en que se encontraba Diddy este intento eliminarnos de inmediato lanzándose con sus garras por delante y las fauces abiertas. Pero no sería tan fácil, el agua exploto revelando a un tercer dragón hecho de agua y trozos de hielo. Los tres rugieron lanzando; un chorro a precion; una onda de aire velos y fuego puro directo a Diddy. Retrocedió por el impacto en sus alas. Cayo a su propio hielo, cuarteándolo y haciéndolo pedazos, antes de que se adentrara al atlántico unas faces aparecieron de dentro del agua y aprisiono la cola de Diddy el cual rugió lastimeramente. El dragón salió arrastrándolo por el cielo y creando que el agua se agitara más. El dragón de tierra era más de roca marina y arena, pero debía funcionar de alguna forma.

-Uno de los Hechizos más poderosos de Merlín, lo llamo Despertar elemental- dijo Harry jadeando y mirando su mango aun sangrando- Por cada elemento que no esté a tu alcance requiere un pago. Pero para derrotarte yo daría un poco de mi sangre- El dios Imperial Dragón Demonio giro sobre si y mordió al dragón de tierra el cual ni se inmuto, pero si desprendió un pedazo de su pierna. -Chicos, vamos a darle la golpiza de su vida-

Los tres dragones avanzaron sin siquiera dudarlo, Harry también, volando directo a donde estaba Diddy y el dragón de tierra forcejeando. El primero en llegar fue el dragón de agua el cual aferro sus garras al rostro de Diddy y mordió su nuca; el segundo el de fuego el cual se aferró piernas y lanzo llamaradas; El de tierra no se desprendía de su cola; y el de Aire llego a su espalda arañando e intentando lastimar más su punto débil. Subían por el dragón de aire que creaba poderosas corrientes de viento que provocaba que subieran más y más a pesar de que eran cuatro colosales monstruos que estaban intentando matarse. Harry llego detrás de ellos, tomando su espalda y comenzando avanzar con el viento golpeándole el rostro, el calor quemándole, los diminutos trozos de piedra agitadas por el viento y sintiendo como el agua salpicaba sus piernas.

Diddy lanzaba bocanadas de fuego intentarse quitar al de agua que se evaporaba poco a poco, algunas que otras veces las de hielo que golpeaban al colacuerno de fuego que parecía no importarle. Harry tenía que terminar, su magia estaba agotándose por completo (Mantener cuatro dragones hechos de puro elemento era exhaustivo) y su cuerpo se sentía más pesado. Avanzo hasta donde la espalda de Diddy se veía de color rojo y carnoso, la sangre que brotaba tenía un color morado y estaba saliendo de una que otra cortada provocada por el dragón de viento. Ordeno detener su ataque y que detuviera las alas de Diddy y enseguida dejo de atacarlo para morder y rasguñar sus seis alas.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, aquellos cuatro dragones le estaban costando cada gramo de su poder mágico y de su concentración, tanto que apenas mantenía de la Utgar en su cuerpo. Un solo ataque con todo su poder era lo que necesitaba. Alzo las manos y el báculo al cielo, los dragones soltaron a Diddy se elevaron y el cuerpo ya dañado del dios imperial demonio dragón se derrumbó. El daño en sus alas era bastante y su cuerpo estaba forcejeando por estabilizarse. Un nuevo circulo se formó sobre de ellos más grande y de múltiples colores, los dragones elementales se dirigieron al círculo volando e ingresaron de la misma forma que salieron. Incluso su magia de Utgar fue absorbida.

-Te prometo cuidar de ti, de tu reencarnación- murmuro Harry al momento de levantar el báculo y meterlo dentro del círculo mágico, absorbiendo toda su magia, la magia de los dragones y la de Utgar en un solo momento. - ¡ _MERATALUX!_ -

El báculo se ilumino de color dorado, y en los topes se volvió puntiagudo y de color plateado. Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la piel de Diddy, la luz fue al lugar donde la punta lo perforo y se coló en su piel como si agua fuera. Según Merlín la técnica atravesaría cualquier objeto de un lado a otro con una lanza de elementos, y decía "según" por qué nunca lo logro al no tener capacidad de manejar los cuatro elementos. Parecía que no era de esa forma, la luz plata comenzó a iluminar algunas partes de Diddy, como hubiera contraído viruela plateada y antes de que supiera de qué se trataba líneas de luz surgieron desgarrando, rompiendo y empalando en un centenar de veces a Diddy.

Rugió lo más fuerte que pudo hacerlo y luego se quedó quieto, totalmente quieto incluso flotando en el aire. Freno tan en seco que las fuerzas de Harry fallaron, sus manso temblaron y el báculo se le resbalo, se dio contra el costado de Diddy, rodo y se perdió de vista.

Todo le pareció como una vieja película de blanco y negro, con su poca conciencia Harry vio del cuerpo de Diddy surgir fuego negro que se comenzó a arremolinar a su alrededor. De ahí donde fue su último ataque comenzó a surgir un vórtice negro, como un agujero infinito que estaba atrayendo el cuerpo y magia de Diddy.

-Sí que me has sorprendido- dijo la voz de Merlín en su oído, no lo veía, pero estaba seguro que su voz sonaba algo divertido. Luego apareció frente a él al igual que Nimue. No tuvo ni que preguntar que hacían ya que lo contestaron solos- Ya necesitas nuestra magia, aun no terminas y estas que das pena-

-Has cumplido con tu palabra, no cabe duda que Arthur tenía razón, lo harás muy bien- dijo Nimue sonriéndole.

-No será suficiente la magia que tengan- dijo Harry retrocediendo un poco, el vórtice lo estaba succionando también. Si no se retiraba correría la misma suerte que Arthur Pendragón.

-Sí, si trasmito todo de mi a ti- dijo Merlín tocando su frente con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-No solo lo de el- dijo Nimue haciendo lo mismo, solo que con una sonrisa más angelical. - Cuando lo hagamos tu tendrás el poder suficiente para terminar el trabajo, solo que nosotros ya no estaremos, dejaremos de ser objetos mágicos para solo ser magia pura. Tu magia pura-

-No, debe…. existir… otra forma- apenas logro murmuro Harry intentando quitar sus manos, pero eran intangibles y con su nivel de magia estaba destinado a fracasar.

-Ya nos has mostrado la forma- dijo Merlín inclinándose- Además, nosotros debemos seguir a nuestro antiguo rey. Nos está esperando ¿Recuerdas?-

Lo pensó un momento, el fuego y el vórtice estaba haciéndose más fuerte, fundiendo el cuerpo de Diddy.

-Gracias por todo, fue un privilegio el conocerlos- murmuro Harry jadeante y sonriéndoles.

-Cierto, fue todo un privilegio el que me conocieras-

-No lo escuches es un estúpido, se fuerte Harry-

Las imágenes se volvieron doradas al igual que Arthur, se hicieron fuego y fluyeron desde la frente de Harry hasta sus manos, donde estas se volvieron rojas y con llamas doradas. Se dio un segundo para que su mente se aclarara con la magia aumentando drásticamente, fue a al vórtice y se preparó con las manos delante, parecía como un hueco en el tejido de Diddy, un enorme y escalofriante hueco que estaba consumiendo todo a su alrededor. Sujeto las orillas de milagro y comenzó a jadear al sentir sus fuerzas irse. Pasó un minuto sosteniendo el colosal agujero, y su frente se llenó de sudor, su piel comenzó a desgarrarse y lo único que escucho fue como el jadeo que hacia Diddy aumentara cientos de veces y saliera de sí mismo.

\- ¡Qué esperan, VENGAN! - grito Harry después de esperar otro par de minutos.

Harry apretó con fuerza sus manos impidiendo que se cerrara, ya que el cuerpo de Diddy estaba casi convertido en fuego negro, intento hacer el hechizo más fuerte, el fuego dorado que cubría su mano se comenzó a absorber también. Entonces un hermoso sonido sobre natural lleno el aire, como aquella vez que peleo contra Voldemort, solo que esta vez el sonido era proveniente de aquel fuego que entraba en espacio vacío. Y sabía que era un llamado. Se llenó de esperanza, seguro de que lo lograría, lo impulso para resistir con su escasa fuerza y lleno su corazón de un sentimiento cálido.

Un punto apareció a su derecha de inmediato, estaba tomando forma cuando se dio cuenta que de todas partes se acercaron muchos puntos plateados, y por un segundo pensó que era un ataque. Vio que eran diferentes criaturas formadas de humo, la cual le miraban curiosos. Algunos eran criaturas mágicas, otras criaturas no mágicas, le llamo la atención ver a un par de animales acuáticos intentarse acercar.

\- ¡NO, NO ES PARA USTEDES! - Grito Harry alejando a los espíritus que los circundaban.

-Entonces, ¿Para quién es mi señor? -pregunto una voz vieja y gruñona a su costado, vio la figura del duende dándole la espalda y manteniendo a raja a un grupo de espíritus ansiosos.

\- ¿Kre…Kre…Kreacher? –pregunto Harry con la voz jadeante.

-Si mi señor, escuche su llamado- dijo Kreacher deteniendo a una lagartija vieja y sin cola para lanzarla lejos.

-Igual que nosotros- dijeron unas voces conocidas.

Observo algunos espíritus humanos que lo protegía. He incluso una Nikol que estaba al lado de un señor muy parecido a él y una señora que parecía muy furiosa. Vio a muchos de sus familiares o aquellos que se le parecían, también a su padre y madre alejados y defendiendo el sitio de los miles de espíritus que rondaban el lugar.

\- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! - Grito Harry intentando llamarlos, pero ellos solo le sonrieron, agitaron la mano y continuaron alejando a los animales.

-No tienes mucho tiempo Harry- dijo una pequeña e infantil voz a su derecha. El mismo primer punto que apareció, solo que su forma estaba difuminada y no lograba verla bien. Más sabía a quién pertenecía. - ¡Date prisa y has que tu madre o padre entre! -

\- ¡Amiji! -murmuro Harry con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. - Yo… lo siento tanto, tu…-

-Ya me lo has dicho Harry, y sabes mi contestación- dijo la voz de Amiji y vio el aguijón encendido en fuego plata.

-Siempre has estado conmigo- dijo Harry al entender por qué su _dual máxima bombarda_ empezaba con una flama con forma de escreguto. - Me has ayudado a…-

-No podía dejar a mi amigo solo y… ese es nuestro hechizo- dijo Amiji levantando el aguijón y colocándolo en su mejilla, dándole calor y más seguridad.

Harry miro a su madre la cual también le miraba y le mandaba un beso, mientras su padre hacia todo el trabajo, manteniendo a un gran rinoceronte de múltiples cuernos solo. Recordó sus palabras una vez más {Solo una cosa más; pronto tendrás que escoger y cuando lo hagas sé qué harás lo correcto, nosotros estamos bien y pronto reencarnaremos, sin embargo, ella aún espera continuar a tu lado y creo que tú también la extrañas}

-Iré por tus padres aguanta un poco…- comenzó Amiji mientras retiraba su aguijón.

-¡NO!- dijo Harry con las manos temblorosas -Entra tu Amiji-

-Pero…-

\- ¡TE FALLE! - Grito Harry al sentir como el hueco se hacía más y más chico y el fuego dorado de Nimue y Merlín desaparecía- ¡NO LO HARE UNA SEUGNDA VEZ! ¡MIS PADRES HAN VIVIDO, KRACHER E INCLUSO NIKOL, PERO TÚ NO! ¡TU… SOLO VIVISTE MENOS DE UN AÑO Y TE DESCUIDE MUCHO! ¡FUI COMO UN PESIMO AMIGO! ¡ENTRA, PORFAVOR, YA NO AGUANTO! -

\- ¡¿Eso quieres?!-pregunto Amiji con voz rara y leve gemido.

\- ¡Es mi decisión! - jadeo Harry con las manos muy juntas ya que el hueco no era más grande que un círculo de diez centímetros, sus pulgares estaban manteniéndolo abierto.

Estaba por ceder, su mente se desvanecía a cada segundo y su magia estaba casi vacía, y como si su panorama no fuera malo, sintió arder su pierna y como su sangre hervía, como el fuego ascendía por sus venas y quemaba su interior.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! - grito Harry cuando la lengua de fuego negro atravesó su costado a la altura de su cadera. Una segunda y tercera lastimaron su espalda y cuando estaba una dirigiéndose a su pecho se detuvo.

Volteo a ver el hueco y observo la imagen de Amiji adentro, nítida, aunque muy pequeña.

-Renacer hace que olvides todo tu pasado, estaré nuevamente a tu cuidado, espero que me ames tanto nuevamente- dijo Amiji antes desaparecer adentro. - Eres mi mejor amigo Harry-

La conciencia de Harry titilo, no supo cómo, solo que golpeo el mar y su cuerpo dolió, entre sus brazos algo brillaba, de un color rosa intenso y grande. En cuanto dejo de brillar vio un huevo echo con un cascaron parecido a escamas, aunque eran rosas y parecía tener plumas dibujadas en algunos lugares. Intento nadar mientras el agua se teñía de color rojo, solo que entre más lo intentaba más se hundía. Con sus manos sujetando el huevo y su pierna inútil le era imposible evitar que la marea lo hundiera.

El báculo le vino a la mente, no vio ni siquiera donde termino, lo que sabía es que tenía que conseguirlo o si no moriría ahogado.

{ _Accio_ } pensó Harry soltando su brazo derecho y estirando todo lo que podía, espero mientras el aire escapa y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Su palma sintió algo duro y cálido, lo apretó y envió los restos de magia que tenía.

Salto del agua y se mantuvo a flote, como pudo subió al báculo y con la lentitud de una tortuga fue a la isla del principio. Tardo cerca de media hora en llegar a tierra, cojeando y dejando un camino de sangre por donde pasara.

Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba mirando todo amarillo, aunque lo que le hacía continuar era el pequeño punto mágico que percibía y no dejaría escapar. Su pierna cedió, termino sujetándose del báculo para no caer por completo, con su pierna en el piso y sin movimiento y su cuerpo de lado. Estaba con la cara golpeada, el cuerpo rasguñado, apuñalado y cortado, sujetando el huevo con ambos brazos e intentando mantenerse semi consiente. Y de pronto algo pequeño le toco la cara, sus ojos negros estaban preocupados, su hoja la tenía caída y de un verde muy claro.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando lo escalo hasta su rostro, aunque no estaba muy lejos del suelo.

-Marlow… ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Harry dejándose caer con la espalda contra un árbol, estirando las piernas.

La noche ya estaba encima de ellos, las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes, la luna plateada les daba la luz suficiente para ver todo y la calma le adormilo.

\- Mira…- murmuro Harry sonriendo, abriendo sus brazos y mostrando el huevo a su amiguito - Ella es tu nueva amiga, su nombre será…. Supongo que algo parecido a Diddy… tal vez… Si, será: **D** ragona **A** ngelical **I** mperial **R** enacida de **A** miji-

Marlow sujeto el huevo con su garra, siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry abrazo el huevo, luego con la mirada le pregunto lo que tanto ambos esperaban.

-Sí, ya podemos irnos de este lugar. Los tres juntos. Tú, Daira y yo. Estoy en camino Mione-


	78. Capitulo 78- Después de la fiesta

**Estoy de racha, una semana y vuelvo a subir. Como en los viejos tiempos. Me dan ganas de llorar. Aunque no es momento, eso viene en el capítulo… espero.**

 **Es mucha lectura y sé que les encanta, así que no me enrollo. Los dejo que continúen leyendo. La próxima semana preguntas para dedicatorias. Prepárense para una lluvia de preguntas.**

 **Sin más que decir, los deja su amigo Caoz con este mensaje: Lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 78.- Después de la fiesta… (After Party…)**

McGonagall la llevo a la enfermería mareaba, temblando, agitada y sudorosa. Madame Pomfrey no podía ayudarla ya que su diagnóstico solo era un terror profundo. El siguiente día del incidente no comió, no hablo y aunque lo intentaron no soltó el desiluminador, esperando que en cualquier segundo su voz sonara y pudiera ir a su lado. Le temblaban aun las manos, incluso una semana después de despertar de tan alterada. Las cosas estaban mal para Hermione, desde ese sueño no se encontraba bien, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y cuando se concentraba viajaba a donde se encontrara Harry. Viéndolo con el fuego desgarrándolo, su mirada de dolor y el grito lastimero resonando en su sus oídos, a pesar de que no pasara nada a su alrededor.

Después de eso en los siguientes días algunas noches no dormía de tan solo creer que en su sueño aparecería Harry muerto, cosa que no era nada bonita. En esas noches que despertaba sobresaltaba, las palabras de Harry y su comportamiento durante el anterior año lo entendía mejor. Incluso sus palabras antes de ir al ministerio le parecían correctas en ese momento, "POR QUE TODAS LAS NOCHE SUEÑO QUE MUEREN" y lo aceptaba ese sueño desgarrador era una puñalada en su corazón. Una que no sanaría hasta verlo junto a ella.

-¿Tienes algo?- le preguntaban siempre que la veía.

Y contestaba lo mismo- Si ¿Por qué preguntas? - Aunque por dentro sentía un ansia de salir a recorrer el mundo, solo para encontrar a Harry.

Estaban ya en Diciembre y la nieve formaba remolinos tras las heladas ventanas; se acercaba la Navidad. Aunque Hermione estaba expectante de otra fecha.

Como todos los años y sin ayuda alguna, Hagrid ya había llevado los doce árboles navideños al Gran Comedor; había guirnaldas de acebo y espumillones enroscados en los pasamanos de las escaleras; dentro de los cascos de las armaduras ardían velas perennes. Claro que esta vez le fue muy fácil con la ayuda de su varita, hecha por Harry (Cosa que se lo recordaba a cada paso por el castillo). Colgaron del techo del comedor adornos en cada lateral, ocultando que este dejaba de mostrar el cielo y solo se veía piedra. En algunos de los pasillos colgaban a intervalos regulares grandes ramos de muérdago, bajo los cuales se algunos chicos se juntaban y le veian cada que pasaba por allí, pero no les prestaba real atención. Aunque uno que otro Pendragón fue besado y en el caso de Sofí, varios chicos se le lanzaban encima, por su carácter y su entrenamiento se los quitaba de en segundos (lamentablemente los mandaba a la enfermería donde tenía que curarlos).

Sus amigos y sobre todo sus amigas insistían preguntándole por sus cambios de humor el que no durmiera bien y el que pareciera despistada. Más no contestaba o desviaba el tema. Había pedido a McGonagall que guardara el secreto de lo que le paso a Harry, también le dijo a Lavender y Pavati que solo fue una pesadilla. Cosa que se creyeron después de verla seguir su rutina diaria y guardar las apariencias.

En otras circunstancias el ánimo de celebración y algarabía seria tal que ella incluso participaría, pero sin Harry y con esa imagen aferrada en su mente no tenía ganas ni de intentarlo. El Desiluminador siempre se encontraba aferrado a la muñequera, encerrado en su puño y lo dejaba a la vista donde pudiera tomarlo lo más aprisa si es que este sonaba.

Ron era quien se había percatado de todo y de alguna forma dedujo que paso algo malo paso con Harry, estaba a su lado y evitándole cuestionamientos por sus ojeras o que pareciera taciturna. Incluso Daphne parecía algo celosa de que por momentos le prestara más atención.

-Es algo que prefiero guardar por ahora- dijo Hermione a Daphne. Recién acaban de levantarse y se dirigían al comedor. Viendo lo que podría provocar decidió aclarar las cosas y había quedado temprano para decirle por que el cambio de actitud de Ron y el por qué ella estaba de un humor diferente e incluso irritable. Pero seguía negándose a decir lo que vio.- Pero te aseguro que Ron esta así conmigo para no ponerme más triste-

-Eso lo sé- dijo Daphne rodando los ojos- Lo que quiero saber es que pasa ¿Es sobre Harry?-

No contesto, y miro por la ventana y vio la nieve acumulada. Siendo un recordatorio que en tan solo dos días seria el trece y entonces tendría que tomar una decisión. Olvidarse de esperarlo o ir en su búsqueda.

-Ya veo- continuo Daphne frenándola con un abrazo repentino, algo que no pasaba muy seguido entre ellas- Es Harry… ahora entiendo por qué Ron también parece taciturno-

-No le digas a nadie- dijo Hermione separándose al ver que comprendió su amiga, por lo menos un poco de la situación- Si todos los Pendragón se entera, no solo el ánimo decaerá, la esperanza de terminar con esta guerra la perderán y eso será peor que el que no regrese pronto-

-¿Ya le has dicho a Dumbledore?-pregunto Daphne retomando rumbo.

-No está en Hogwarts, salió de viaje- murmuro Hermione viendo que nadie las escuchara- Y McGonagall no sabe cuándo volverá-

Entraron al comedor, donde muy pocos se encontraban levantados. Vieron a Neville en la mesa, con un libro de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwitch les dejo una lectura de la quintaesencia y el pobre tenía problemas para terminarla. Sus entrenamientos individuales matutinos, eran más duros por el clima y el que la fecha de la profecía se encontrara en puerta no le ayudaba a nadie. Parecía tan decidido a avanzar más y demostrarle a Harry que era un digno amigo que incluso parecía otro, esa era otra de las razones que no se atrevía a decir su sueño en voz alta.

-¿Estudiando duro o durando en el estudio?- dijo Daphne sentándose enfrente.

-Por qué no ponen las cosas más claras en los libros- se quejó Neville cerrando de un sopetón el libro- Ya no entiendo nada. ¿Qué es eso de energía vacío y el quinto elemento? -

\- En la Edad Media, la quintaesencia era un elemento hipotético, también denominado éter. Se le considera un hipotético quinto elemento o "quinta esencia" de la naturaleza, junto a los cuatro elementos clásicos: tierra, agua, fuego y aire.-respondió Hermione y al ver la cara de no entender de ambos suspiro- Los elementos que se pueden controlar con la magia son esos cuatro, aunque muy pocos lo han logrado controlar uno o dos. Y ninguno, que se sepa, ha controlado el quinto. Si se supiera de donde viene o que es, abriría un mundo nuevo a la magia. Eso es todo lo de la quintaescencia-

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver la energía vacío, si tiene energía no es vacío ¿o sí?- dijo Neville guardando el libro.

-También es teórico- explico Hermione apoyándose sobre su mano derecha. Ambos la miraron enseguida, aun lucia de un color rosa y desde su sueño avanzo con más rapidez, el color ahora estaba hasta su codo y nada de lo que hicieran madame Pomfrey o Sofí ayudaba, incluso la Doctora Emma no tenía idea de que le pasaba.- Se cree que es un fluido, hipotético, invisible, sin peso y elástico, que se considera que llena todo el espacio disponible en un cuerpo y que constituye un medio de trasmisión de magia. En otras palabras un medio de absorción de magia del entorno a nuestro ser. O eso se cree-

-No entendí nadita- dijo Daphne tomando un plato y comenzando a servirse- Así que intentare entender por qué sabe tan rica esta avena-

-¿Entonces son hipotéticos?-pregunto Neville apuntando en su pergamino.

-A menos que conozcas a alguien que maneje cuatro elementos mágicos y que pueda absorber magia del entorno en que se encuentre- dijo Hermione siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

-Eso sí que me suena a un poder genial- dijo la voz de Ron sentándose a lado de Daphne, dándole un beso y mirando el brazo de Hermione- Sigue rosa-

-Sigue rosa- dijeron los tres.

Mientras se servían y Ron llenaba su plato de salchichas, llegaron Sofí y Luna, además de Colín el cual llevaba su cámara en el cuello y nieve en los hombros. Precia que no tenía mucho que salió del castillo. Suponía que para tomar algunas fotos de la misma naturaleza.

-¿Y a quien llevaras a la fiesta?-pregunto Ron comiendo dos salchichas a la vez.-Neville llevara a Luna, Daphne y yo, además de que seguro irán ustedes dos ¿No?- señalo a Sofí y Colín los cuales tenían sujetas sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No tengo invitación-dijo Sofí alzando los hombros y mirando a Colín que la imito.

-El profesor intento que fuera de fotógrafo y me invitaba- dijo el chico moviendo la cámara- Pero no me intereso, prefiero provechar ese día para estar con Sofi-

Cualquiera hubiera notado la sonrisa de felicidad de Sofí y como Colín apretó más su mano.

-Que eso no te detenga- dijo Hermione revolviendo su cereales, realmente no tenía hambre.-Yo los invito a ambos-

Saco un pergamino morado de su túnica y lo dejo en la mesa. En él se veía escrito las palabras "Fiesta de Navidad: Club de eminencias" El contenido era muy simple, letras doradas con adornos de estrellas y arbolitos en el cuales rezaba:

"Hermione Granger esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de navidad que daré. Como su profesor me sentiría honrado en que asistiera junto con un acompañante. Se celebrara el día 14 de Diciembre en el despacho de pociones.

Su profesor Horace Slughorn"

En lo que leían Hermione fue a tomar algo de fruta de la mesa de Raveclaw, intentando que algo de apetito le surgiera. O por lo menos tener algo de fuerza.

-¿Por qué fue cambiada al catorce?-pregunto Ron al abrir su carta, al parecer ni lo intento antes- ¿No era el veinte?-

-Por problemas técnicos- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia.

Aunque volteo a ver el techo nuevamente, estaba bien oculto por los adornos pero se notaba que la imagen se estaba volviendo inestables e incluso casi comenzó transparentarse. Lo más seguro es que los enviarían algunos días antes a los alumnos a sus hogares, para evitar que el pánico se desatara en cuanto se enteraran de la perdida mágica y lo débil que se encontraba el lugar. Incluso habían cancelado las peticiones para que alguno se quedara en el colegio.

-Vean el lado bueno- dijo Luna apretujándose contra Neville- Nos iremos a casa antes-

-Espera…- dijo Sofí volviendo a mirar la invitación- Dice un acompañante y nosotros somos dos-

-Solo necesitas dos- dijo Hermione comiendo unas uvas- Yo no iré-

-Pero... ¿Por qué?...-preguntaron en general.

-Tengo mi agenda llena y me dará dolor de cabeza preocuparme por otra cosa- contesto Hermione con un poco de honestidad. Su agenda de entrenamiento y estudio no dejaba horas libres, incluso muy entrada la noche ya que se la pasaba en vela. Y tenía un enorme dolor por solo el nervio de la fecha de la profesia.

Estaban por hablar Luna, Daphne y Sofí cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar. Un grupo bastante pequeño, ya que algunos estaban ya incluso preparados para salir de Hogwarts. Una lechuza con un sombrero puntiagudo y una túnica pequeña y morada se les acerco, enseguida no pudieron evitar casi carcajearse por su aspecto. El logo "W & W" estaba en el sombrero, aquella lechuza estaba realmente incomoda y aun así llego a ellos, aunque no fue la única. La lechuza de los gemelos llevaba un largo pergamino y la otra una carta, aunque por el sello supo que era de Krum y las otras dos traían el quisquilloso y el profeta.

-Mira- dijo Ron señalando el profeta- Cupones de descuento para Zonko ¡GENIAL!-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Neville alzando el quisquilloso y desprendiendo un pequeño frasquito con algo rojo en interior.

-Mezcla de sangre de nomo y acrolacia- dijo Luna tomándolo y abriéndolo. El olor fue bastante fuerte, era como si los hubieran sumergido en una nube de dulce y picante.- Es para espantar a los troposoplos-

-Cierra eso- dijo Daphne comenzando a toser.- Huele muy empalagoso, y creo que espantaría hasta a un dragón-

En lo que discutían si el olor merecía la pena o no y si espantaba solo troposoplos o a medio mundo, Hermione leyó las cartas. La primera fue la de Krum.

"Querida Hermione:

He escuchado mucho de lo que has hecho, felicidades por tu asignación como parlante Runico y estoy seguro que continuaras avanzando mucho más. Espero te encuentres bien y que estés pasando esta temporada perfecto. He estado pensando pasar mis vacaciones en Londres, espero que nos podamos ver y que poderte ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesites. Estaré en el caldero chorreante desde el 20 de Diciembre.

Con gran afecto

Viktor Krum"

Alzo una ceja viendo la carta, ciertamente sonaba a Krum, incluso su letra la conocía. Lo que no entendía era por qué daba tanta información de lo que haría y su locación. Eso era una tontería en los tiempos que corrian. Además de que no tenía razón de pasar las navidades en Londres, no a menos que necesitara algo.

Desenvolvió el segundo pergamino encontrándose con la letra de los gemelos.

"Para la chica más manipuladora, malvada, lista y calculadora de todo Hogwarts:

Solo queríamos informarte que tu pedido está completo. Ha excepción del roció no tocado y bañado a la luz del amanecer. De verdad ¿A quién se le ocurre utilizar algo de esa forma para un ritual? Lo intentamos, enserio, pero después de la centésima prueba y de checar su poder, hemos detectado que no se puede crear artificialmente y que no encontramos un lugar que pueda reunir esas especificaciones. Deberías consultar con McGonagall sobre eso.

Cuando lo necesites puedes enviarnos un mensaje e iremos a entregarlo personalmente.

También quisiéramos ver que es lo que haces con todo esto, es pura curiosidad y nos gustaría entender para que tanto. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta hacer que un simple frasco se bañe en luz de luna durante un mes? No puedo creer que consiguiéramos hacer algunos de más, los de repuesto y por si las moscas (lo hicimos por experiencia, el sobrante es bueno). Estamos agotados y ni hemos logrado dormir bien, me debes… nos debes un gran favor.

Esperamos que cuando subas a una posición prestigiosa en el ministerio y nos metamos en un lio gordos nos apoyes o que nos saques de azkaban.

Tus queridos y guapos gemelos, Fred y George."

¿Queridos y guapos? Pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja. Desde cuando se consideraban queridos por ella, si la mayoría del tiempo se quejaba de lo mandona que era. No pudo reprimir una cara de molestia, esa carta era un signo de que todo avanzaba peor y peor. No podría hacer el ritual sin el roció y adquirirlo le llevaría mucho más tiempo, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Mavra le podría ayudar en eso. Lo cual significaba que tendría que esperar hasta después de las fiestas.

-¿Malas noticias?- dijo Sofí que se cambió de lugar y leía sobre su hombro.- ¿Krum? ¿Ese Krum? ¿Con el que dijeron que engañabas a mi hermano?-

-¿Viktor te envía cartas aun?-pregunto Ron algo molesto.

-Solo me avisa que viene de vacaciones y quisiera verme-Dijo Hermione soltando un largo suspiro.- Nada importante-

-Claro, no es nada importante aquel que te beso y que por poco hace que terminara lo tuyo con Harry- murmuro Ron extendiendo el quisquilloso.

Sofí se cruzó de brazos le miro con una ceja alzada y comenzó a palmear el pie contra el suelo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione guardando las cartas.

Quito una mano y se la llevo a la frente- Meterán a mi hermano a Azkaban por asesinar a dos idiotas-

-Uno lo merece y al otro ya le rompió la nariz- comento Neville abrazado a Luna y riéndose un poco.- Y no creo que sea tan rencoroso-

-Cuando se trata de Hermione mataría sin pensar…- murmuro Ron sacando un sonrojo de ella, y ganándose un golpe con el codo de Daphne- oouch-

Los siguientes días puso nervioso a todo mundo a donde fuera se la pasaba mirando por las ventanas y moviendo la pierna a toda velocidad incluso no prestando atención a nadie. Sus tareas olvido y cada profesor la llamaba unas ocho veces antes de que lo viera y contestara con un ¡Eh! También empujaba y pasaba de largo a un montón de chicos al ir pensando por los pasillos. Ese día continuo como los otros, saliendo a clases y luego a su cuarto, donde se encerraba con libros y el silencio. Después de tanto le parecía que eso era lo mejor para la ansia que sentía. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, faltaba un día para su regreso. Veinticuatro horas y cada segundo le parecía una eternidad.

El rumor de que no tenía pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn se esparció por el castillo. Y tanto como los de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo la atosigaban. Un chico de primero incluso se armó de valor para acercarse y pedirle que fuera con él. Lo cual le pareció tierno, pero se negó del todo.

-¡Ah, por cierto, ve con cuidado! –dijo Daphne en la cena antes del trece.

-Ya se, si se aparece debo asegurarme que nadie lo vea- dijo Hermione sin prestarle real atención.- Lo mejor será que se vaya directo a Cam…-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Daphne desconcertada de igual forma que Luna y Sofí que las acompañaban. Los chicos estaban ocupados, dejando pasar el tiempo con un juego de ajedrez. Ron se quejaba de los malos que eran todos.

-Mañana regresa- murmuro Hermione en voz baja, llevándose la mano al pecho y empezando a sentir que estaba latiendo muy rápido- No podemos dejar que su fachada de que ha muerto sea descubierta por los Mortifagos-

-No se refería a "eso"- dijo Luna mirando el suelo- Hermione, ¿Qué harías si no apareciera mañana?-

La pregunta no le tomo de sorpresa, se la había hecho durante todo ese tiempo desde la profecía. ¿Qué haría si lo que dijo el sombrero no pasara? No le diría en voz alta, pero se olvidaría de sus sentimientos, se concentraría en eliminar a Voldemort y una vez que lo lograra lo iría a buscar incluso al fin del mundo. Nunca desistiría, no hasta dar con el o que supiera que falleció.

-Terminar la guerra- simplifico Hermione mordiéndose un labio para no demostrar su preocupación de que tal suceso pasara.

-Aclarado eso- corto Daphne dando un codazo a Luna la cual salto. Le lanzo una mirada a Sofí la cual también parecía triste, después de todo Harry le dio una familia, su apellido y muchos hermanos de armas. Todo lo que una niña, sin conocimiento de su familia, quisiera. -Cuando venía escuche en las escaleras a un grupo de chicos platicando. Todos platicaban como podrían darte a beber un filtro de amor, pretenden que los lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn, y sospecho que esperan que después de la fiesta pase algo más-

-¿Están idiotas?-pregunto Hermione sobando su muñeca, viendo los anillos excalibur, los cuatro ya estaban casi negros y deslucidos. Solo la joya conservaba un poco de su color. Era algo que también le mantenía esperando el regreso de Harry. Si no llegaba los maestros morirían sin remedio. -No bebería o comería nada de ellos-

-Pero quieren dártelas de otra forma- razono Sofí mirándole preocupada.

Hermione no tuvo de otra que bajar un poco su camisa y mostrar su clavícula, donde estaba una runa pintada. Lucia nueva, a pesar de que cada noche la revisaba y re pintaba, incluso después de bañarse se la rehacía, para mantenerse a salvo de cualquier poción o artilugio diseñado para tomar su control o voluntad. Incluidos filtros de amor y hechizos de compulsión.

-¿Qué significa?-preguntaron las tres.

-incontrolable- dijo Hermione volviéndose a cubrir- En una forma más actual, los primeros orígenes se remontan a antes de cristo y en Grecia donde…-

-Solo preguntamos si es útil- dijo Daphne riéndose- No toda su historia-

-En resumen- comenzó Hermione algo enojada- Si toco algo que tenga un hechizo que me hace perder parte o mi voluntad este brilla de color violeta y me siento extraña-

-Entonces necesitamos una también- acordó Luna sacando tinta- Solo por si acaso-

-No lo pensé de esa forma- dijo Hermione dibujando en cada una la misma runa, solo que en diferentes partes, en Daphne en el cuello, en Luna en la palma y en Sofí en el brazo.

-Hablando de otra cosa- dijo Sofí tomándole la mano y viendo el color rosa que ya incluso estaba acostumbrada- Debes ir a la fiesta de Navidad, nos divertiremos mucho y me sentiré mal si no estás tú-

-No me apetece -murmuró Hermione, que seguía pensado en que Harry regresaría y salir con alguien en ese día podría levantar malos entendidos. Mas cuando recién llegara y con más de medio año sin verse tendrían mucho que contarse. Muchos besos y caricias que seguro no lograrían controlar al estar cerca del otro.

-No puedes decir que no Slughorn te perseguirá mañana hasta que le digas que si- dijo Luna con una media sonrisa.

Eso fue como una sentencia. Y tal como dijo el profesor Slughorn apareció a la siguiente hora después de clases y le recordó la fiesta, luego nuevamente en un pasillo, al salir de clases el acompaño a la otra y luego en la comida se puso a platicar en voz alta sobre la fiesta. Hermione no sabía que pensar de aquello, le había dicho que no podía y que tenía cosas que hacer y aun así seguía insistiendo. Se lo encontró cuatro veces más antes de que tuviera que correr a la torre de Gryffindor al terminar su entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!-pregunto Hermione dejando los libros sobre la mesa y dejándose caer en el sofá en que Ron estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Solo dile que iras y luego no te presentas- dijo Ron como si nada mirándola con una mirada nerviosa.

No podía decir que estaba mejor, igual que Ron se encontraba ansiosa y no creía poder dormir es noche, no cuando al siguiente día podría ver a Harry. O eso esperaba.

-Hermione… el… si vendrá… lo veremos nuevamente ¿Cierto?- murmuro Ron en voz baja- No sé cómo reaccionare-

-Ni yo- contesto Hermione apretando los puños.

Sus ganas de verlo eran muchas pero también, una parte de ella quería gritarle, golpearle y decirle que nivel de idiota era. No comprendía por que parecía que sufría más con su regreso, se sentía temerosa y consternada, alguna que otra vez sentía miedo y temor, la faltaba el aire y tenía que frenar para respirar. ¿Y si era diferente? ¿Y si la había dejado de amar? ¿Y si se decepcionaba al verla? ¿Y si ni siquiera lo reconocía? ¿Y si él se sentía dolido por su pérdida de conexión? Era la pregunta que se realizaba a cada minuto que pasaba desde el inicio del día. Y aun a esa hora estaba pensando en los múltiples escenarios en los que se encontrarían involucrados.

No lo negaría un encuentro romántico era su ideal. Pero si en su lugar fuera un encuentro donde la despreciaba y le rompía el corazón, ella no sabría manejarlo. No supo por qué pero una mujer pelirroja, presidas a todas las de Camelot, le llego a la mente y sus temores se incrementaron. Su cabeza comenzó a imaginarse a Harry abrazado a la pelirroja y con sus rostros tan cerca, mientras la veían, se reían y besaban.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una punzada penetrante recorrió su pecho, quitándole el aire y provocando un jadeo, además de nauseas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron alterado y llamando la atención-¿Es tu brazo?-

-¡NO, MALDION, NO QUIERO ESO!- grito Hermione y corrió escaleras arriba, directo a su cuarto sin dar explicaciones

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntaron las voces de Neville y varios más de Gryffindor.

-Nada, lo juro- contesto Ron tan consternado como los demás.

Se sentía como una tonta y miedosa, mientras subía, aunque lo único que quería era que ya regresara y saber que lo que pensaba era una simple tontería. Cuando fue a acostarse, se consoló pensando que sólo quedaba un día más y todo lo que se preguntaba seria contestado. Incluso que si era el fin de sus sentimientos, eso le ayudaría a continuar su vida. O lo que quedara sin Harry.

Después de la fiesta de Slughorn se iría con sus padres y pasaría las Navidades con sus amigos. Ya no había preguntas y solo quedaría el ser feliz o seguir sufriendo por no tenerlo a su lado. Tal vez incluso después de las fiestas navideñas sabría si pelearía por un futuro para ella y Harry, o un futuro para los demás. Cualquiera que fuera la guerra estaba presente.

No durmió es noche, se movía en la cama buscando tranquilizar su desbocado corazón, también callar sus pensamientos y contener su imaginación. Mas no podía, abría y cerraba los ojos esperando que el siguiente día, cuando llegara, que le despertara y le sonriera, dándole un buenos días como todas esas veces en su cuarto de la sala de menesteres. Mas no se hacía muchas ilusiones, aun no creía por completo en la adivinación y una profecía le parecía inexacta. Y aun así tenia esperanza en ella. Lo que empeoraba su ánimo. Cuando al fin el sol se perfilo en su ventana, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama sintiéndose cien veces más cansada que antes.

Intento hacer lo mismo que todos los días, levantarse y ducharse, luego ir a desayunar con todos. Ir a clases y continuar con su entrenamiento. No pudo ni probar bocado, sentía como que la miraban de todos lados y en la clase de trasformaciones no presto ni un solo segundo de atención. Y eso que era una clase en la que todos estaban entretenidos. Acababan de empezar con el dificilísimo tema de la transformación humana; trabajaban delante de espejos y se suponía que tenían que cambiar el color de sus cejas.

A pesar de que sus amigos estaban haciéndolo bien y de que McGonagall los felicitaba, ella solo giraba la varita entre sus dedos esperando el momento en que sintiera su latido en el pecho, su voz en sus oídos o su ver su imagen. Pero cada segundo pasaba y no cambiaba nada, lo cual lo empeoraba todo.

-¿Hermione puedes quedarte unos momentos?- pregunto McGonagall al finalizar la clase.

No la escucho recogió sus cosas sin siquiera preguntarse por qué Ron tenía un espectacular bigote con forma de manillar, Neville las cejas de distinto color, Lavender el cabello moteado y Parvatil con una barba tupida. Se dirigía a la salida cuando la detuvo del brazo haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Espera- dijo McGonagall con voz clara.

-Sí, profesora- contesto Hermione un tanto aturdida.- ¿Qué desea?-

Cerró la puerta cuando el último alumno salió y luego le dio una mirada sonriente y amble.

-Está muy distraída, ni hiciste un solo hechizo y además parece que no dormiste- dijo la profesora McGonagall con calma.-No te presentes a tus demás clases, ve afuera a despejarte o intenta dormir. Yo iré personalmente a decirles a tus profesores que te encuentras indispuesta-

-No es necesario- dijo Hermione con rapidez, si no se mantenía activa sentiría que los segundos se volverían años- Solo necesito ir al lavabo a mojarme el rostro-

Le detuvo un segundo más- Si necesitas a alguien puedes venir a mí, no dejes que las emociones se te acumulen-

Hermione asintió y continuo su camino saliendo rumbo a Runas, de paso se metió a un baño y se mojó al cara y parte del pelo. Se vio al espejo y vio las ligeras ojeras que tenía, también que estaba algo pálida y sobre todo que sus ojos estaban rojos.

Se encontró a Luna de camino y al verla en tal estado, ni pensó en solo seguir le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-¡No deberías estar así!- dijo Luna con un humor alegre -Pronto veremos a Harry-

-Ya es medio día- Balbuceo Hermione a su amiga, intentando que sus lágrimas no salieran- ¡Si no regresa… si el no… yo…-

Lun se separó para llevarla a una ventana, donde la hizo sentar en el bordillo y luego le dijo- ¡El regresara, no importa que pase enfrente de él, por ti destruiría al mismo demonio!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto ella dejando salir un par de lágrimas, limpiándoselas con rapidez- Yo… lo vi en sueños y… estaba-

El ceño de Luna apareció - ¿Te estaba engañando o algo parecido?-

-¡No, no!- dijo Hermione con rapidez- El… no hizo nada, solo… ya no sé qué pienso-

Miro el suelo y apretó la mano de Luna, lo que le mejoro un poco, aunque seguía sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Hermi, nunca he visto a nadie tan enamorado como Harry de ti- Dijo Luna levantándole la mirada.-Ni Ron, Colín o mi Nevi nos ve como Harry te mira. Cundo tu apareces delante, el sol brilla en sus ojos y su sonrisa crece como el mar y eso solo es por ti y para ti. Incluso nosotras tenemos algo de envidia. El pronto aparecerá delante de ti-

-Luna… hace dos semanas Harry termino muy herido - dijo Hermione apretando los labios- Fue casi mortal la herida, y está en una isla con un montón de criaturas que pueden matarlo. Sin contar que ha pasado por muchas cosas. Sus oportunidades de regresar hoy son muy pocas. Si la profecía se equivoca… no regresara nunca-

-A veces tu inteligencia te juega en contra, ¿verdad? -comentó Luna mientras le quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla- Eres un poco cruel contigo misma. Ya me fijé en eso. Siempre exigiéndote hasta el tope de tus habilidades, ayudando e intentando mantener a todos los de tu alrededor lo mejor posible incluso si no lo quieren. Pareces mandona por que deseas protegerlos sin importar como te vean. Ustedes son tal para cual, aguantando lo que venga incluso si eso significa sacrificarse por otros. Por eso Harry te ama y por eso tú lo amas. Por qué es el primero en protegerte y tú fuiste la primera en protegerlo. No dudes de eso que los une… porque si lo haces su unión será más débil con esos sentimientos-

Luna sonreía a pesar de estar diciendo muchas verdades, algunas que incluso ella no notaba y que parecían irrelevantes en esos momentos. Molestas, pero ciertas. Tal vez lo que le dolía era que no sabía nada de nada sobre Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que ingresaron al colegio, se mantuvieron en contacto, con cartas en los veranos y siempre juntos en Hogwarts. Hubo muchos momentos en que su comunicación era mala y que no estar al tanto que le pasaba al otro, en cambio lo conocía bien y podía decir que él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Solo bastaba con ver sus ojos para saber que la amaba y eso era suficiente para ella.

Creía en Harry, y como lo decía Luna, despejaría sus dudas y lo esperaría con sus todas sus fuerzas. Aun si tardaba diez años más.

-Eres increíble Luna- dijo Hermione levantándose limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo- Harry está en camino, eso es seguro, no puede no regresar porque si no…-

Se rieron un poco luego continuaron su camino al comedor, aunque Hermione tenia libre Luna se dirigía a los invernaderos.

-¡Hermione, amiga mía!- dijo La voz de Slughorn. El gruñido de Hermione resonó por el pasillo.

Paso el resto de la comida intentando negarse. Y lo peor fue que le acompaño a pociones, y durante toda la clase insistió e incluso le dio carta libre para llevar a más amigos o a cualquiera que quisiera (seguro recordando lo del tren). Y cuando estaban por salir la detuvo y volvió a insistir.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Hermione harta-Asistiré a su fiesta-

-¡¿Me da su palabra?!-pregunto Slughorn sacando su lado Slytherin- No puede faltar a esta, las demás han sido pequeñas reuniones, esta será mucho más increíble-

-Le doy mi palabra- murmuro Hermione bastante cansada.

-¡Eso es perfecto mi amiga!- dijo Slughorn con una ancha sonrisa, y haciendo que su barriga rebotara un poco, luego miro a Ron y le guiño-¡Espero verlo a usted también, mis dos estrellas de la clase!-

-Si iras o solo se lo dijiste para que no te siguiera insistiendo- dijo Ron cuando ya estaban en el comedor.

-Quisiera decir que no iré- dijo Hermione con la frente contra la mesa y sintiendo que el tiempo se alentaba más y más-Pero… di mi palabra-

Se vieron entre ellos. No estaba nada convencida en ir a la fiesta, no iría con nadie, preferí parecer tonta y nada interesante en la fiesta a invitar a alguien y que malentendiera las cosas. De lejos miro a Theo sentado junto con sus compañeros de Slytherin y gruño como siempre. Si, era mejor evitar cualquier cosa que se le pareciera a su anterior experiencia.

El castillo no tardo en enterarse que Hermione Granger, la diva guerrera, asistiría a la fiesta de Slughorn y casi cien chicos se acercaron al profesor para intentar obtener una invitación. Y el tumulto incremento en un doscientos por ciento, con respecto a la fiesta, en tan solo una hora.

-Podrías ir un rato y luego irte- sugirió Daphne algo sonriente- ¿Y tienes ropa para la fiesta?-

-¿Qué no puedo ir de uniforme?-pregunto Hermione girando la cabeza para verla, miraba a Ron mientras este estaba dirigiendo al resto de los Pendragón para tener comunicación en las vacaciones. Además de informales que volverían a hacer todo el entrenamiento que tenían las guías que les dio a principios de cursos(hechos a medida por Hermione) para que no aflojaran el paso en las fiestas. No lucieron contentos.

-¡NO!-dijo Luna pareciendo consternada.

-¡¿ENSERIO?!-Grito Daphne frunciendo el ceño.

-yo también quiero ir de uniforme- murmuro Sofí para que no le gritaran de la misma forma.

-Tengo un vestido- dijo Hermione recordando que Tamara lo consiguió y lo guardo en sus cosas, pero no lo había visto y no creía que fuera de acorde a ella. Aun así era tarde para encargar uno que le gustara.- Lo utilizare y punto-

No intentaron discutir con ella. Y no pudieron hacerlo cuando Hermione se levantó de repente y viendo hacia el techo. La mayoría por no decir todo el gran comedor se silenció y la miraron. Observo a Hedwig entrar volando por las puertas dobles, luego dirigirse a ella a toda velocidad, acercarse y comenzar a tirar de su cabello mientras ululaba y aleteaba con fuerza. Mucho más animada de lo que parecía en meses, dos veces más alterada que cuando los Mortifagos estaban sobre los Dursley.

-¿Qué pasa chica?-pregunto Hermione intentando que se posara en su brazo o en alguna superficie, más la terca lechuza ululaba más fuerte, le dio un picotazo en la mano que dolió y que provoco un poco de sangrado- ¡HEDWIG! ¿QUE TE PASA?-

Furiosa Hedwig volvió a tirar de su cabello, arrancando un par de cabellos y de paso golpeándole en la cara con las alas.

-Creo que quieres que la siguas-sugirió Sofí cuidando no acercarse mucho.

Sin esperar más corrió por el pasillo y Hedwig le soltó, emprendió vuelo y se lanzó afuera del gran comedor. Intento seguirla, con su corazón latiendo mucho y esperanzada de que fuera lo que fuera, tuviera que ver con Harry. Avanzaban tan rápido que no se percató que Ron, Neville, Sofí, Luna y Daphne le seguían. El rumbo de la lechuza blanca era hacia los bosques prohibidos, y volaba alto y muy aprisa, lo que le dificultaba a todos verla y más seguirla.

-Creo que por fin se volvió loca- dijo Ron bajando la ladera que conducía a Hogsmeade a toda carrera y aun así detrás de Hermione.-La única vez que la vi así de alterada fue porque…-

-Harry estaba apresado- completo Hermione sonriente y saltando una raíz, justo a principios del bosque prohibido.

Unos brazos le detuvieron, al igual que unas manos y la frenaron de entrar al bosque. Volteo furiosa y ceñuda mirando a Ron sosteniéndola y los demás parados junto a él. No dijeron nada en un principio, dio un vistazo y vio que Hedwig se perdía por encima del bosque prohíbo y su pequeño punto blanco comenzaba a desaparecer-

-¡¿QUE HACEN?! ¡NOS ESTA LLEVANDO CON HARRY!- Grito revolviéndose en los brazos de Ron mientras este no cedía.

-Para Hermione, no tenemos ni idea si es eso y además… - dijo Ron con un tono molesto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Hermione haciendo fuerza y soltándose, encarándolos y apretando los puños.- Si Harry necesita nuestra ayuda…-

-Hermi, Hedwig está volando muy alto- dijo Luna mirando aun al cielo, si fuera cerca estaría volando más bajo, me parece que emprenderá un viaje largo-

-Pero…y si está herido-

-¿Y si no es Harry?-pregunto Neville con la voz algo baja- No sabemos que esté pensando Hedwig-

-Podemos convocar las escobas e ir detrás…-

-Ya se ha perdido, no nos esperó- dijo Daphne cruzada de brazos y con cara de pena.- Si Harry estuviera herido ella estaría insistiendo en que fuéramos y se ha marchado, puede que solo este pasando algo y nos quiso advertir-

-¿Por qué no me escuchan?-pregunto Hermione pateando el suelo- Estoy segura que era por Harry, él debe estar cerca…-

-¡Entonces el vendrá a aquí!- corto Ron con una voz dura- Él puede llegar a Hogwarts-

-¿Lo dejaran solo?-pregunto Hermione retrocediendo y temblando- Ustedes…-

-No- Dijo Sofí sobándose el brazo y mirándola, luciendo avergonzada- Pero… no podemos dejar Hogwarts y seguir a Hedwig solo por un tal vez. Yo también quiero ir detrás de ella y encontrar a mi hermano… sin en cambio… no creo que sea algo bueno en este momento-

Hermione intento pensar como ellos, saber por qué lo decían y luego de unos momentos lo comprendió. No podían irse del castillo, no cuando los necesitaban, con la magia casi nula y empezando a deteriorarse era esencial su fuerza por si ocurría alguna cosa. La mayoría del alumnado no tenía experiencia en combate y los que si eran Pendragón, los cuales no sabrían que hacer sin ella o Ron. Aun así estaba furiosa.

-¡ODIO ESTO!- dijo Hermione avanzando y regresando al castillo temblando de furia e intentando no voltear por que correría directo al bosque.- Tienen razón. Mas no crean que me quedo por eso, me quedo por que la he perdido de vista y no se ha donde se ha ido Hedwig. Más si aparece de nuevo no me sigan, porque iré detrás de ella sin importarme quien se me interponga-

Regreso al castillo. Mas no se sentía como en la mañana o en la tarde, era diferente, el que Hedwig apareciera de la nada y le intentara llevar a algún lugar significaba algo. Tenía la esperanza de que sin lugar a dudas fuera por sentir a Harry o que este la enviara. Llego a las puertas dobles viendo que el grupo de Pendragón estaba reunido, encabezándolos Theo y a un lado McGonagall y Hagrid los cuales parecían expectantes.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto McGonagall con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y pareciendo rezar.- ¿Todos están bien?-

Hermione lo interpreto como un: ¿Era Harry? Y ¿Dime que está de regreso?

Algo que no podía hacer o decir. No estaba segura, aunque su esperanza creció un poco. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió- La perdí de vista-

Cada rostro que le veía, cambio de semblante, se les vio un poco intranquilo y triste. Incluso Hagrid que parecía de piedra se recargo en el pilar de mármol y lo sujeto como si se sintiera mareado, algo que nunca antes paso. Los pasó sin decir nada más. Aunque escucho unos pasos detrás de sí y por su magia, supo que Theo no la dejaría, y que estaba algo inconforme con esa corta respuesta.

-¿Tu qué crees que fue?-pregunto a sus espalda cuando ingresaron a un solitario pasillo.

-Mejor prepárate y descansa bien- dijo Hermione dejando de escuchar sus pasos detrás- Porque está en camino y no que tanto haga al conocer todo lo que ha pasado.-

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tocar su pecho, sintiendo algo diferente el vacío que dejo el latir que ya no estaba, algo cálido lo llenaba aunque no era el corazón Harry, era una esperanza mucho mayor. Se encerró en sus cortinas y grito de emoción, mientras giraba y se reía con mucho nervio. Su abuela siempre le dijo que el momento más oscuro era antes del amanecer y en más de un sentido lo experimento, durante el día anterior y ese se encontró consternada por que no tenía idea si regresaría o como estaba. Pero ya viendo a Hedwig ansiosa y como su pecho dejo de punzar se sintió mejor, cientos de veces mejor. Más centrada y, si, calmada.

Al igual que la anterior noche no durmió, sentada en la orilla de su cama, viendo por la ventana nevar se preguntaba que tanto tardaría en llegar. Si fuera un viaje simple estaría ya en Hogwarts, o incluso con una desaparición estaría ahí mismo, sin embargo pareciera que no se presentaría en esos momentos. En algún punto de la noche se quedó mirando su anillo de compromiso y sonriendo un poco por saber que cambiaría de mano pronto o eso esperaba por lo menos.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana el equipo de Gryffindor tenían entrenamiento, Sofí estaba con su trabajo en la enfermería, Daphne y Luna aun no aparecían para la comida y Neville cuidaba de los invernaderos. Cada uno de los Pendragón parecía preparar sus cosas para salir del castillo de inmediato. De tal forma que lo paso sin mucho que hacer, aunque su mayor activad fue esquivar a cada chico que le lanzaba una mirada. Lo cual ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

Sentada para la comida abrió el periódico del día y comenzó a leerlo. Un título realmente extraño le llamo la atención:

"Agitación mundial, uso de magia desmedida en el atlántico.

Ayer a primera hora de la mañana, una enorme y desbordante magia fue utilizada en el océano atlántico y se desato un gran interés por la MACUSA. La ubicación es sin lugar a dudas algo que sorprendió incluso a los más estudiosos de esa área, el lugar donde ocurrió fue el triángulo de las bermudas y en un punto inaccesible tanto aéreo como acuático, tanto para los magos y los muggles. Los reportes, artículos y libros que han hablado sobre el lugar siempre ha contado que entre más te adentras más magia existe adentro y por lo mismo más presión se ejerce sobre uno y a veces ha llegado a "ahogar" (como lo han descrito) a las brujos aventureros.

Aquellos que han ingresado no regresaron nunca.

Una vez el misterioso lugar llamo la mirada del mundo entero, haciendo que los sensores mágicos de cada continente se alzaran y registraran mucho más magia de la que se pensaba contenía. El suceso termino rápido y se ha puesto en vigilancia la zona intentando averiguar que sucede o sucedió en aquel lugar. Sin una explicación clara aun por supuesto.

Aunque existen algunos rumores, como el avistamiento de algo realmente escabroso, que nos relata un mago que viajaba en un crucero de Miami a Londres hace unos días y nos ha dado esta foto"

En la imagen aparecía el cielo casi oscurecido, algo que salía de la nada y caía como una pequeña mancha hacia el océano y por un solo segundo parecía un dragón enorme de seis alas y que lanzaba algo por su hocico o lo que parecía fuego.

"Su declaración es que todo estaba completamente normal en su día, hasta que vio algo extraño y le llamo la atención y fue traída su mirada. Los muggles presentes ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta, nos cuenta mientras que el señor X (para mantener el anonimato) tomo la foto con rapidez, luego lo vio desaparecer más allá del cielo espero unos momentos en los cuales temblaba ante tal descubrimiento y una vez más apareció y tomo su segunda foto la cual era mucho más nítida que la primera. Los expertos y fotógrafos concuerdan que aquel dragón podría ser mucho mayor que cualquiera que existió o existe, pudiendo alcanzar los 20 o 30 metros. ¿Coincidencia o una mentira muy elaborada?"

La noticia recorrió el castillo por completo y la mayoría decía que era una mentira, que aquel señor X solo deseaba su momento de fama. A Daphne no le pareció eso en cuanto se lo menciono ya que si quería fama, para que mantenerse en anonimato y si era una fotografía falsa los especialistas del profeta debieron percatarse. Como siempre Luna tenía otra mentalidad, una un tanto curiosa.

-Mi padre me ha enviado una carta sobre eso- dijo mientras terminaban su comida- Dice que han ocultado algunas cosas como que ese mismo día el triángulo de las bermudas bajo mucho su nivel de magia, ruidosos rugidos provenientes de la lejanía y cambios de clima como que llegaron pedazos de hielo a las costas, el agua hervía o que se formó un mini huracán por unos segundos. Lo más sorprendente es que también ha habido una enorme luz que se veía desde Miami, las Bermudas y la república Dominica. Una esfera de luz que lanza muchos rayos de luz plata lleno el aire durante unos momentos antes del atardecer y luego despareció. Creemos que son los Dakroniacos, los cuales están listos para invadirnos y tomar el poder como la raza sobresaliente de este mundo-

La mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor escupió su comida, se atragantaron con el agua y en el caso de Ron y Deán se soltaron a carcajadas mientras provocaban que el ánimo fuera un poco menos tensos.

-Hablo enserio- murmuro Luna toda roja y siendo abrazada por Neville que aunque aguantaba las ganas de reír le apoyaba- Incluso se dice que en los lugares más secanos se escuchó un canto celestial y que algunos espíritus se vieron-

Eso silencio las carcajadas de muchos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Hermione interesada de verdad, no supo porque o que le hizo pensar en lo que le conto Harry.- ¿Un canto de fénix y los muertos levantándose?

-No sabría decírtelo- dijo Luna buscando entre su ropa y sacando un sobre de pergamino que precia enviado con mucha rapidez- Me envió esto también, recién lo recibí hace unos momentos, pero me dijo que te diera esto al ti-

-¿A mí?- pregunto Hermione no sabía que por que, nunca tuvo un trato directo con el señor Lovegood, aun así la tomo y la abrió. Revelando una simple foto, parecía tomada esa misma mañana.

-Me dijo que podría ser algo que no podemos pasar desapercibido si queremos enfrentarlo- dijo Luna levantando los hombros -aunque no sé a qué se refiere.-

Hermione no contesto miraba la foto una y otra vez.

En la foto se miraba el Big Ben claro y bien definido, y entre las manecillas del segundero y minutero se veía una figura humanoide la cual tenía algo largo en la mano y lo más impresionante de todo es que no necesitaba nada para volar. Pareció que la figura se percató de algo y antes de que incluso ella supiera que paso salió volando a toda prisa del lugar.

Su corazón latió con tanto estrepitico que por poco se le sale del pecho.

{Volaba de verdad y… al único que vi volar… fue… Harry.}Se dijo mentalmente mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

{Está en camino} susurraron las voces casi agonizantes de los maestros en sus oídos.

No escucho más de lo que hablaban a su alrededor, solo veía la figura en la imagen, una y otra vez. Incluso le parecía saber que le pasaba por la mente y cuando desaparecía volando se preguntaba por qué aún no estaba en Hogwarts. Se dijo a si misma que no era fácil mantener el vuelo, Harry solo lo mantuvo uno o dos minutos a lo mucho cuando practicaba, y lo agotaba por completo, mantenerlo en un vuelo estable durante todo el día no era posible. Seguro que estaba descansando aun en Londres o buscando la forma de llegar, solo esperaba que pronto lo viera.

-Gracias Luna, a ti y tu papa- dijo Hermione tomándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Uno que sorprendió a todo mundo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luna toda roja.

-Por la esperanza- dijo Hermione apretando la imagen con fuerza y sintiéndose tan nerviosa que apenas podía controlarse de no gritar.

-Bueno basta por hoy de noticias- Dijo Daphne levantándose y sonriendo de forma que le recorrió un escalofrió a Sofí, Luna y Hermione.- Es hora de irnos a preparar para la fiesta-

-Pero aún falta mucho.- dijo Sofí desconcertada.-Nos quedan muchas horas hasta la fiesta-

-Ya, tu no tendrás que arreglar tres estropicios- dijo Daphne con ojos de evaluación a cada una- Admito que esto será de ayuda- Señalo los artículos Waesley de bruja coqueta que le pido a Hermione y descansaban en la mesa.

-¿Estropicios?-preguntaron algo enfadas.

Salieron sin despedirse y persiguiendo Daphne sin importarle el desconcierto de los chicos después de todo los verían en unas pocas horas.

Quedaron en cambiarse juntas y en cuarto de baño de los prefectas, donde podrían tomar un baño y luego arreglarse sin problemas. Lo cual fue perfecto, a Luna y Sofí les parecía más que grandioso, al ser su primera vez disfrutando de todos los productos que ofrecía a quien utilizara las fantásticas duchas y mejorado por un simple hechizo de burbujeo en la tina, tanto que se relajaron como nunca antes.

Solo que Hermione no esperaba encontrarse con un nuevo aprieto. Su vestido. Tamara tenía muy buen gusto para vestir, aunque no eran sus gustos y el vestido le parecía mucho para ella, se preguntó nuevamente si podia ir en ropa muggle o por lo menos en túnica. Lo cual no fue aceptado por Daphne. Luego de un par de horas en los que la única vanidosa del grupo se esmeró en peinarlas y maquillarlas de acuerdo a cada una, Daphne parecía saber qué hacer y que ponerles para que se vieran bien y solo se dejaron llevar sin quejas. Aunque les dio varios tirones al enredado cabello de Hermione y se molestó de que no se estuviera quieta e incluso no le dejo que sacara un libro para entretenerse.

A las ocho en punto salieron al vestíbulo, preparadas y listas para encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas. Aunque Hermione no tenía ninguna.

-Waooo- soltó Ron con la boca desencajada y los ojos fijos al ver a Daphne parada frente a él con un vestido largo y lizo de color violeta estilo Bardot, que le asentaba bastante bien con su figura y su pelo rubio platinado.

-¡Ehhhh!- salía de la boca de Neville al ver el impresionante vestido de cintura alta de color plateado y con lentejuelas en las orillas de Luna, o mejor dicho a Luna envuelto en el vestido.-¡Ehhh!-

Colín no decía nada, no se movía y parecía tampoco respirar (Lo noto por que empezó a ponerse morado) al ver Sofí la cual estaba tan roja, cosa curiosa ya que estaba con un vestido de corte imperio de color vino y una chaqueta a juego con su rostro.

-Creo que acaban de matar la mitad de sus neuronas- dijo la voz de Theo, miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa burlona, la cual se quitó al ver a Hermione.

Caminaba detrás de sus amigas, intentando no tropezar y dando pasos cortos por el vestido blanco con algunos adornos dorados y de volantes, que de enfrente le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y de la parte de atrás debajo de la rodilla, le apretaba en las caderas y la cintura; lo que le causaba conflicto es que la espalda y escote era descubierto y que se sujetaba cruzado al cuello dejando sus brazos libres. No se veía mal, y admitía que era un vestido muy elegante.

Cada una tenía el cabello arreglado de diferente forma; en el caso de Sofí con una coleta alta; Luna una trenza francesa que le caía de un lado del rostro; Daphne con varias trenzas de un lado y suelto; y Hermione con un chongo bajo que según sus amigas resaltaba su espalda. Ella solo sabía que le dolía la cabeza por los tirones que le dieron para lograr hacer que le quedara bien.

-Estas… Bellísima- murmuro Ron casi babeando. Daphne soltó una leve risita y le tomo el brazo.

-Tu tampoco te vez nada mal- respondió Daphne viéndolo, al tiempo que le echaba un ojo a todos- Cada uno se ve bien-

Tenía razón los chicos se esmeraron en su apariencia. Cada uno con un traje diferente. En el caso de Ron llevaba un traje, saco y corbata de un negro liso y con camisa blanca; Colín con un viejo traje azul y corbata color vino, que le quedaba bien a su rostro aun infantil; Neville muy parecido a Ron solo que con el traje era gris, con camisa azul claro y corbata amarilla; en cuanto a Theo parecía un poco menos arreglado llevando jeans negro, camisa negra y un saco color café claro encima.

-Muy linda-murmuro Neville por lo bajo y acercándose a Luna, que le sonreía mucho- Debí de conseguir otra cosa-

-Pero si esta increíble- dijo Luna tomando sus hombros y dándole la vuelta para vero por completo.

-¿Cómo me veo?…- preguntaba Sofí acercándose a Colín.

El chico se tambaleo como mareado, casi podía verle girar los ojos y luego mientras aspiraba aire, casi de inmediato grito-¡NO ES JUSTO! Mi cámara, hicieron dejar mi cama y… o dios… no puedo… debo tomarte una foto yo… regreso en un momen…-

Ron y Neville sacaron la varita apuntaron por el pasillo y al mismo tiempo gritaron-¡ACCIO CAMARA!- Le tomaron a Colín de los hombros entusiasmados, le murmuraron cosas mientras Colín asentía una y otra vez.

-Sí que se les murieron las neuronas- dijo Theo caminando y llegando a lado de Hermione, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados.- Por cierto, tú te ves…-

-No, ni te atrevas o saldrás por esa puerta corriendo con una colmena de avispas detrás y rapado por completo- dijo Hermione estirando su mano y apuntándole al cuello, luego de bajarla pregunto-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Nosotros le dijimos que viniera- dijo Ron mirando expectante a Daphne y luego al pasillo esperando la cámara.-No puedes llegar sin pareja…-

-¿Por qué no señor me meto en lo que no importa?-pregunto Hermione de malos modos moviendo la pierna haciendo que resonaran sus zapatillas por el vestíbulo.

-Tal vez alguno, chico o chica, quiera hablarte o aprovechar la oportunidad del muérdago- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa burlona- Y no podemos dejar que pase, no lo consideres tu pareja, más bien tu guarda espaldas personal-

-Ni loca- dijo Hermione mirando a Theo luego bufando. El chico se movió el cuello de la camisa y luego miro el techo.-Además yo lo derroto con facilidad ¿Qué tan seguro estaré con él?-

Miro a Sofi la cual miraba la escena callada y a Theo le fulminaba con la mirada. - Yo me negué- dijo

-No te preocupes yo… no intentare nada- lo dijo Theo de cierta forma que no convenció a Hermione, se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas y que estaba intentando no mirarla mucho.

Luego de que Colín obtuviera su cámara, de que Luna y Daphne obligaran a Sofí a tomarse una foto, y de que ellas mismas se tomaran las suyas (incluyendo una en pareja, exceptuando a Theo) por fin hicieron la pregunta crucial. -¿Dónde es la fiesta?-

-En el despacho de Slughorn -contestó Sofí que llevaba la invitación en mano y la otra tomada de Colín.

-¿Sabías que vendrá un vampiro?- preguntaba Luna a Neville el cual se rió un poco nervioso.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el vestido?- le preguntaba Colín a Sofí- Este me lo enviaron por lechuza de un tienda mágica, parece que no sabían de cosas muggles y me cobraron muy caro-

-No creerás lo mucho que cuesta arreglarlas, parecieran que nunca lo hacen- comentaba Daphne a Ron el cual parecía más feliz de ir junto a ella, incluso orgulloso.- Su cabello me llevo tres horas, ¡Tres!

Mientras conversaban detrás de ellos Hermione avanzaba sin mirar a Theo y este lucia muy nervioso, además de que caminaba medio metro apartado. Lo prefería de esa forma, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque solo quería regresar pronto y quitarse esa indumentaria y volver a ser la misma de siempre. Mientras las tres parejas platicaban y reían, ella intentaba ni siquiera hacer un mínimo ruido que los alertara de su silencio y la obligara a iniciar una plática real con Theo o con ellos. No tenía ganas. Sobre todo al tener su pensamiento en Harry, y con sus ansias de verlo subiendo, imaginándoselo ahí con ella y todo lo que le diría por su vestido y como lucia.

Eso la hizo ponerse roja y que le saliera una sonrisa. Sin ver que Theo la miraba y también sonreía sonrojado.

Se percató que ya estaban llegando al despacho de Slughorn por el rumor de risas, música y conversaciones. En la puerta se encontraron a un sujeto recogiendo las invitaciones. En cuanto fue el turno de Hermione y Theo los detuvo y pregunto -¿La invitación?- parecía tan aburrido y fastidiado que ni los veía al rostro.

Aquel chico no tenía la culpa, le había dado la suya a Sofí y en ese momento no tenía otra consigo. Y esperaba que pudiera retirarse sin más que decir.

-Chico ¿Qué no sabes quién es ella?-pregunto Theo parándose enfrente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Alzo la mirada y salto al verla, un ligero color escarlata le cubrió las orejas y tartamudeo- Di… di… didi diva…gue…gurrere…guerrera- trago duro y luego se inclinó- Perdón, entren porfavor-

-Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo es tu trabajo- dijo Hermione al pasar, lo que vio adentro le molesto un poco.

El despacho era mucho más amplio que lo que recordaba, por lo menos tres o cuatro veces más grande y largo, cualquiera diría que era un salón de fiestas. No pudo evitar pensar que gastaban los recursos mágicos de Hogwarts en vano y aquello solo estaba deteriorando las cosas mucho más rápido.

Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que flotaban motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios elfos domésticos intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas. Al percatarse de que ese uso de las pobres criaturas, su humor se fue al piso.

-¡Amigos míos!- exclamó Slughorn en cuanto les vio - ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Hay un montón de gente que quiero presentarte!-

Slughorn llevaba un sombrero de terciopelo adornado con borlas haciendo juego con su batín. La intento agarrar del brazo, en un movimiento nada sutil ella se quitó y le miro con algo de furia.

-Espero que los elfos tengan un buen trato o le juro que negare incluso que es mi maestro- le dijo Hermione sorprendiendo no solo a Theo si no también a un hombre menudo y con gafas que seguía al profesor.

-Pero… ellos son servi…-

-Termine esa frase y se largara de la fiesta- advirtió Ron tomando a Hermione por el hombro y a Daphne de la cintura pegándosela al cuerpo por que varios chicos se giraban a verla. - Y la PEDO vendrá por usted-

-Que no es pedo, es la… sabes que olvídalo- gruño Hermione volteándose al profesor Slughorn que parecía avergonzado- Ahora que ya he aclarado eso, supongo que estábamos en medio de una presentación-

-Le presento a Eldred Worple, un antiguo alumno mío, autor de Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre los vampiros. Y a su amigo Sanguini, por supuesto.- dijo el profesor sin mucho ánimo como antes.

Worple, le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo y relamiéndose los labios. Cosa que no le agrado nada. El vampiro Sanguini, alto, demacrado y con marcadas ojeras, se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza; parecía aburrido. Cerca de él había un grupo de chicas que lo miraban con curiosidad y emoción; aunque también se le unieron un grupo de chicos que la veían a ella.

Sí que conocía a ambos por sus libros, y no aunque los había leído, fueron buenos como entretenimiento. Estaban un poco mejor que los de Lockhart.

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Encantado de conocerte! -exclamó Worple mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, como si no viera verla por completo -Sus proezas en el ministerio fueron escuchadas en mi tierra. Y no olvidemos al lord Potter, que descanse en paz.- un ligero movimiento de disgusto apareció en su rostro de Hermione- Precisamente, hace poco le preguntaba al profesor Slughorn cuándo saldría la biografía de Harry Potter que todos estamos esperando.-

-No creo que sea pronto- dijo Hermione de la gana y cerrando las manos en puños.

-¡Ya veo que Horace no exageraba cuando elogiaba tu inteligencia! -se admiró Worple- No puede haber biografía sin la persona que más le conocen sea entrevistada - prosiguió, ahora con tono más serio -Me encantaría escribirla yo mismo. La gente está deseando saber más cosas de Potter, querida.- Alzo la ceja en claro disgusto, Ron viéndolo que pasaría algo, le susurró al oído de Daphne y enseguida desaparecieron de su vista. -¡Todo mundo siente curiosidad de la exuberante y afamada vida de su ex novio! Si me concedieras unas entrevistas, en sesiones de cuatro o cinco horas, por decir algo, podríamos terminar el libro en unos meses.- menciono volviendo a verla y lamiéndose otra vez -Aunque requeriría muy poco esfuerzo por su parte, te lo aseguro. Ya verás, será increíble. Si no pregúntale a Sanguini si no es… ¡Sanguini, quédate aquí! -ordenó endureciendo el semblante, pues poco a poco el vampiro se había ido acercando con cara de avidez al grupito de niñas y chicos- Toma, cómete un pastelito -añadió, cogiéndolo de la bandeja de un elfo que pasaba por allí, y se lo puso en la mano antes de volver a dirigirse a Hermione- Como decía el oro… ¿Dónde está?-

Hermione se dio la vuelta en cuanto volvió a menciono la palabra exuberante. La vida de Harry no era de esa forma y si el mundo conociera la verdad… cambiarían su pensamiento, se dijo mientras se retiraba y alejaba del tal Worple. Fue muy lejos de ellos, pasando entre Las Brujas de Macbeth, aunque como una sombra le seguía Theo.

-De verdad, déjame y verte a divertir- le dijo Hermione al llegar al otro lado de la habitación.

-Se supone que soy tu parej… y recuerda que dije supone- aclaro antes de que terminara inmolado- Por ahora soy el que leja a esos- señalo a un grupo de séptimo que bebían de copas y le lanzaban miradas.

-¿Por ahora?-pregunto Hermione recargándose contra el muro y mirándole enfadada- Ni por ahora, ni en un futuro, ni nada. Entiéndelo Theodoro mi corazón le pertenece a…-

-Harry- término Theo rodando los ojos intentando lucir normal aunque se vio un poco de molestia en el rostro- Lo sé. Me refería a por ahora en la fiesta, luego seré un compañero y ya ¿Te parece?-

Lo que le parecía era guardar silencio. Vio a Neville y Luna platicando con unos chicos de Ravenclaw, también a Ron y Daphne besándose debajo del muérdago y, Colín y Sofí bailando.

-Hermione, Theo, Hola- dijo Ginny llegando con un vestido largo de noche negro, siendo perfecto para su cabellera pelirroja. Venia de la mano con Ernie Mcmillan el cual llevaba túnica negra simple.- Estas Hermosa esta noche-

-Hola maestra- dijo Ernie sin ánimo alguno.

-Hola Ginny, tú también- respondió afable.- ¿Ustedes… están saliendo?-Pregunto curiosa por el cambio, ya que hacía poco hubiera llegado a la fiesta con Deán. Aunque luego de lo del que paso después del partido de Quidditch lo dudaba.

-No- respondió tan rápido y de forma brusca, vio que a Ernie no parecía ni dolido, más bien miraba la mesa de platillos y se sujetaba el estómago- Busco a Ron, mamá le envió la túnica de tía Tessie… otra vez- dijo Ginny entre risas- Debemos quemar esa reliquia-

-Esta por aquel lado-

Se fueron, Ginny tirando de Ernie el cual seguía con la mirada en la comida. Su primera conjetura era que deseaba pagarle con la misma moneda a Deán y que el único que termino en la trampa de Ginny fue Ernie. Se notaba a leguas que le había prometido una fiesta llena de comida y bebida, pero al momento de seguro no probaba bocado el chico.

Paso un rato viendo la gente, platicando con los conocidos y evitando molestarse por la presencia de Theo. Incluso tomo un par de copas de Hidromiel que le ofreció unos elfos, aunque les agradeció debidamente. Qué bueno que el lápiz de labios era de los buenos productos de los gemelos, no se quedaba la marca en el cristal, también mantenían los labios humectados y además el color era de acuerdo a cada chica. En su caso le daba un toque rojo sin ser intenso.

Mientras pensaba ir y platicar con Leanne y Cho un chico se le acerco. -¿¡Mira quien vino a la fiesta!?-

Volteo y vio a Cormac McLaggen, el chico estaba algo ya bebido, con una sonrisa algo rara y sujetaba a una chica por la cintura, la cual estaba incomoda a su lado y se notaba a leguas.

-Es bueno ver que escuchaste que te alejaras de mi- dijo Hermione en un tono bajo- Aunque veo que ahora se te ha olvidado-

-¡¿Crees que se me olvidaría?!-pregunto alzando un poco más la voz- No olvidaría lo que me hiciste-

-Y no aprendiste de eso- dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la frente, y sobando su sien-Nuevamente te pido que te vayas, continúa la fiesta y diviértete-

-No…- hipo Cormac y soltó a la chica, que se vio aliviada, y le tomo del brazo- Ahora no está tu muerto novio para defenderte-

Hermione miro a Cormac unos segundos y luego sonrió de forma muy dulce- Ya te lo he dicho antes y lo repetiré. No puedes contra nosotros. Así que suéltame o…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesto, haciendo que la chicha que le acompañaba se diera la vuelta y se fuera-No tienes tu varita-

-No la necesita- dijo Theo que bebía viendo la escena, sin parecerle molesto y quitado de la pena.-Yo tuve que aprender a la mala, mejor déjala, no quieres que incendie todo el lugar.-

-Me tengo que recordar no intentar razonar con estúpidos- dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua y molesta.

-Eres una...-dijo Cormac alzando la mano de forma violenta.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-pregunto Slughorn llegando al lugar algo apurado y mirando a Cormac como si estuviera loco.

Hermione pateo a Cormac en la entrepierna, haciendo que le soltara luego le dio de lleno con el puño en la cara y cuando intento reaccionar, se impulsó y le golpeo con la rodilla en el estómago. La fiesta se silenció, las miradas y voces estaba sobre de ella y Cormac con la nariz rota en el suelo. Se arregló la falda y se alejó del chico que le miraba desde abajo.

-No sucede nada profesor- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro- Solo que creo que el señor McLaggen necesita tomar aire-

Sin decir nada más tomo rumbo al otro lado de la sala, con las miradas sobre de ella y tomando una nueva copa de hidromiel. Vio al grupo de séptimo que parecían pálidos, les miro y los saludo con la copa, estoy dieron un paso atrás asustados. Las chicas le veían con la boca abierta y algunas parecían fascinadas por su imagen. La música y los murmullos se reanudaron de forma lenta.

-Bonita forma de poner los reflectores sobre ti- dijo Daphne tirando de Ron el cual se reía y señalaba a Cormac burlándose.- Nada más ve el alboroto que has causado-

-Él se lo busco- dijo Hermione sentándose en el primer asiento que vio y cruzo la pierna.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Theo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y quién te pregunto?-dijeron Daphne y Hermione mirándole.

-Se suponías que la cuidarías- dijo la Slytherin tirando del brazo de Ron y dándole un codazo ya que alzaba los pulgares a Hermione y miraba como entre dos tipos sacaban a McLaggen.

-Ella se sabe cuidar sola- respondieron los dos hombres al unísono. Aunque Ron algo ronco por el golpe.

Aun un enojada, Daphne, bufo exasperada se dio media vuelta y salió directa a la pista de baile, donde Ron la alcanzo y luego comenzaron a bailar a lado de Sofí y Colín. Parecían que les preguntaba sobre el alboroto y Sofí se reía cuando Daphne lucia más roja y molesta. También Neville y Luna bailaban al otro lado de la pista. Incluso momentos después se acercó una chica de séptimo le dijo a Theo que estaba aburrida y le pregunto si podia llevarla a bailar, el asintió sin miramientos y ambos desaparecieron. Dándole un poco de paz a Hermione. Aunque aquella chica le lanzo una sonrisa despectiva, como si creyera que le había quitado algo importante, cuando ni le interesaba que hiciera Theo en ese momento.

-¡Creí que no vendrías!- dijo una voz conocida, giro sonriente y vio a la profesora McGonagall, con su mejor túnica de gala y llevando un collar al cuello.-Hasta hace unos momento no supe que estabas aquí-

-Lamento eso, Comarc es todo un caso- dijo Hermione cuando la profesora se sentó a su lado.- Recuerdo aun como me asediaba el año pasado-

-Y yo cuantas veces le dije y advertí que no se acercara más a usted- continuo la profesora alzando una copa de las bandejas que llevaban por todos lados los elfos.- Ese vestido ¿Usted lo compro?-

-No- contesto de inmediato intentando saber que no fue su idea- Lo compro la novia de Sirius, Tamara-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo McGonagall sonriendo un poco- Se ve bien, pero no es su estilo-

Una segunda persona se sentó a su lado, la profesora Trelawney la cual olía a jerez y sostenía una botella completa. McGonagall ni le prestó atención, solo continuo como si nada.

-¿No venía con Theo Nott?-pregunto un poco preocupada en la voz.

-Daphne creyó que si me veían con un chico, los demás chicos no se me acercarían- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- Y ahora que no se me acercaran, se relajaron ambos-

-¡Hermione Granger! -exclamó la profesora Trelawney sobresaltando a ambas, no había reparado en ella, con voz grave y vibrante.

-¡Ah, hola! -dijo Hermione no muy convencida de conversar con ella. La última vez que tuvieron "Una plática" Le dijo marchita enfrente de Harry y como respuesta le aventó su bola de cristal, escucho mucho de Harry de los múltiples augurios de muerte que le daba. En resumen no era una de sus profesoras favoritas.

-¡Lo sabía!- prosiguió ella con un elocuente susurro -¡Qué rumores! ¡Qué historias! ¡El Elegido! ¡La diva guerrera! Yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto… Los presagios nunca fueron buenos, Harry…eso si fue desafortunado ¡Pero los designios de los cielos nunca se equivocan!-

Hermione dio un vistazo a McGonagall, estaba esperando que hablara la profesora porque si de ella salía algo solo provocaría otro alboroto. Por desgracia Trelawney continúo

\- Pero… ¡Nadie me cree! Y luego ese sombrero llega y suelta una y todos le hacen caso…-

-¡SYBILL!- Dijo la profesora McGonagall un poco enojada y mirando a los que estaban cerca, mas ninguno pareció escucharla. -No podemos comentarlo ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Para ti, más que para nadie, esa asignatura es sumamente importante ¿Cómo la descifraras si no es con Adivinación?!- Continúo la profesora sin prestarle atención.

-¡Ah, Sybill, todos creemos que nuestra asignatura es la más importante! - intervino una potente voz, y Slughorn apareció junto a la profesora Trelawney; con las mejillas coloradas y el sombrero de terciopelo un poco torcido, sostenía un vaso de hidromiel con una mano y se limpiaba la otra de un poco de sangre. Seguro de ayudar a Cormac- ¡Pero creo que jamás he conocido a nadie con semejante talento en múltiples áreas! -afirmó contemplando a Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos.- Una genio, ¿Me explico? He tenido muy pocos alumnos con tanta habilidad; mira, ni siquiera Severus…-

Y Hermione, incomoda, vio cómo el profesor tendía un brazo hacia atrás y llamaba a Snape, que le seguía el paso con su rostro de oler algo pútrido.

-¡Alegra esa cara y ven con nosotros, Severus! -exclamó Slughorn, e hipó con regocijo- ¡Estaba hablando de las extraordinarias dotes de Hermione! -

Atrapado, con el brazo de Slughorn alrededor de los hombros, Snape miró a Hermione con furia e incluso le pareció que lo que se dijeron ambos volvían a resonar entre ellos. Quito la mano de Slughorn con fuerza y se fue más que furioso, aunque Hermione no dijo nada en esa ocasión.

Los dos profesores la viendo con la pregunta en su rostro: ¿Qué le has hecho? Más solo se llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió, vio algo que le hizo morderse la lengua con fuerza: Argus Filch iba hacia ellos arrastrando a Draco Malfoy por una oreja.

-Profesor Slughorn -dijo Filch con su jadeante voz y en sus ojos saltones brillaba la obsesión por detectar travesuras- He descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado?-

Malfoy se soltó con un tirón. -¡Está bien, he venido para hablar con Granger! - Lo grito un poco - ¡Necesito decirle algo antes de regresar mañana! ¿Satisfecho?-

Los que conocía el desprecio de Draco hacia ella y cualquiera de Gryffindor, salto y escupió su trago, aunque fueron pocos. Incluso la profesora McGonagall le tomo del brazo, como intentado protegerla.

-¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! -repuso Filch, aunque su afirmación no concordaba con su expresión triunfante.- ¡Te has metido en un buen lío, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que tuvierais un permiso especial? ¿Eh, eh?-

-No pasa nada, Argus -lo apaciguó Slughorn agitando una mano- Es una celebración, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco.-

La súbita decepción de Filch era predecible; sin embargo, Hermione, observando a Malfoy, se preguntó por qué éste parecía desesperado para hablarle. Le dijo que podia comunicarse con ella por el pergamino. También vio como Snape miraba a Malfoy con una mezcla de enojo y… miedo ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Pero, antes de que Hermione dijera algo, Filch se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba murmurando por lo bajo; Malfoy sonreía y estaba dándole las gracias a Slughorn por su generosidad.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hablar con Hermione?-pregunto McGonagall de forma un tanto acusatoria.

El rubio se giró y abrió la boca, una mano apareció y le detuvo. Snape estaba sonriéndole a todos, algo que les causo un escalofrió que se notó incluso en McGonagall.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco - dijo al oído de Malfoy el cual lucio decepcionado- Discúlpenlo no ha dormido bien y está algo enfermo, lo llevare a la enfermería de inmediato-

Le intrigaba de verdad lo que quería que hablaran, no porque fuera algo desconocido (o por que le hablara alguien que le decía sangre sucia en cuanto tenia oportunidad) sino su aspecto, porque verdaderamente sus ojeras aumentaron y parecía muy enfermo.

-¿Ahora, Severus? -intervino Slughorn hipando otra vez. -Estamos celebrando…-

-Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo que es conveniente para el- cortó Snape con aspereza y tomando a Malfoy del hombro- Sígueme, Draco.-

En cuanto Snape se dio vuelta Draco la miro a los ojos y de sus labios formo una palabra. "Prepárate" Se marcharon; Snape iba delante y Malfoy lo seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione vaciló un momento y luego dijo: -Vuelvo enseguida. Tengo que ir… al lavabo. He tomado mucho esta noche-

-Muy bien -repuso McGonagall lanzándole una mirada ya que ella también vio lo que dijo Draco. Y aunque podia a sonar a amenaza, a Hermione le parecía más una advertencia.

Avanzo hasta la pista del baile, tomo a Luna del brazo, sacándola del pecho de Neville ya que bailaban una canción lenta. -Vengan- Luego fue el turno de Theo que lo encontraron bebiendo a unos metros de Ginny y Ernie (aunque ambos estaban discutiendo acalorados y no deseo interrumpirlos) y por ultimo a Sofí que esperaba a Colín que tomaba fotografías a las parejas y todo aquel que quiera una. De Daphne y Ron ni sus luces, parecían que se marcharon de la fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Luna aún muy pegada a su novio.

-Eso es lo que no se- dijo Hermione avanzando entre la multitud y buscando un lugar donde hablar, encontrando un puerta que daba a un balcón.-Por aquí-

Salieron a tropel, al principio pensó que encontraron a una pareja en una situación muy personal, luego se percataron del vestido violeta y de que el chico poseía cabellera roja. Se estaban besando con intensidad, mientras la chica estaba sentada en sus rodillas y este le sostenía de forma muy íntima. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los altero, Daphne y Ron saltó del susto, se pusieron del pie e intentaron arreglar su ropa. Aunque el cabello de Daphne era un desastre y la camisa de Ron estaba por fuera. Y los labios de ambos lucieran con marcas de labial.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Ron rojo y completamente molesto.

-Sí, eso se siente que te interrumpían - dijo Hermione a Ron, el culpable de varias interrupciones con Harry y el cual siempre entraba al cuarto sin tocar.

-Entendería uno o dos, pero cinco- dijo Daphne tan o más molesta que Ron, lo cual era por mucho su enfado más grande que le habían visto.

-A nosotros no nos dijo tampoco-contesto Neville colorado y con Luna intentando no ver a Daphne.

-Es algo que nunca olvidaremos- murmuro Theo con una sonrisa algo más que divertida, parecía que también estaba sintiendo los efectos de tomar en abundancia.-Linda forma de sostenerla-

-Dilo de nuevo y te dejare desnudo y en el comedor a plena hora pico- dijo Daphne con una mueca nada agradable.

-Siendo sinceros, no queríamos ver eso tampoco- dijo Sofí mirando por el barandal y con los ojos cerrados.-¿Hermione que pasa?-

\- Algo pasara aquí y hora - dijo Hermione mirando a todos.- Tenemos que cambiarnos y prepararnos -

-¿Como que algo? -pregunto Ron interesado.

-Drago se coló a la fiesta y me dijo que me preparara, creo que era una advertencia- dijo Hermione mirando como sus rostros cambiaban, de preocupados a casi divertidos.

-¿Enserio, Draco te dijo?-pregunto Daphne cruzándose de brazos y con el peso en una pierna. -Por eso vienes a al único escondite de esta fiesta y nos interrumpes, es simplemente una tontería-

-En eso concuerdo- dijo Luna aun si poderla ver a ninguno de los dos- Creer a Draco…-

-Snape no dejo que me dijera más- dijo Hermione para refutar- Presiento que algo sabían-

-No lo creo Hermione, mañana regresamos a casa- dijo Neville rascándose la nuca- No le vería caso a algo así-

-Por amor a Merlín- gruño Hermione exasperada- Chicos, sé que Draco es un imbécil de primera, pero es diferente, él quiere a su madre y reunirse con ella- o eso espero, pensó, aunque no lo diría- y ella está en Camelot si alguien de Hogwarts saliera lastimado nosotros podríamos negarle eso y no dejara que pase-

-¡O PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA!- dijo Ron golpeando la barandilla-¡NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN ÉL! ¡AHORA, SAL DE NUESTRO ESCONDRIJO!-

Solo la fiesta sonó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Hermione atónita. Por primera vez no le molestaron los gritos de Ron, tampoco sintió ganas de hechizarlo o siquiera contestarle. Su cuerpo se paralizo, su mente se puso en blanco un segundo y luego lo entendió. Por su mente paso el número de personas presentes.

-Dije que se fueran de nuestro escondrijo-Continuo Ron avanzando a la puerta- Esto no es una reunión para siete-

Se llevó las manos a la cara, se sintió roja de vergüenza y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.- Me equivoque-

-Claro que te equivocaste- dijo Daphne acercándose- pero no es para tanto-

-No. El me equivoque en la traducción, no era trece… era catorce, esos números se pronuncian casi igual y… ¡QUE TONTA!- Grito golpeando las manos contra la barandilla- El catorceavo día, del doceavo mes, del año donde se perdió- comenzó a recitar Hermione viendo el cambio de rostro de todos- Y cuando los siete estén en el escondrijo y la pared sea rota…-

No termino el cielo se ilumino de color rojo, una bola de fuego ascendía desde los bosques, era de un tamaño de un camioneta y se lanzaba directo a ellos. Ahogaron un grito y se miraron aterrados, choco contra la protección que tenía Hogwarts, aquello lucia como si el fuego fuera detenido por cristal, aunque resistía por segundos y desintegraba poco a poco el hechizo, se cuarteaba y antes de que el hechizo fuera difuminado lo atravesó, he igual que cristal se resquebrajo, y de un segundo para otro desapareció toda barrera que existía a los alrededores. El fuego era menor que la que golpeo la barrera aun así golpeo los terrenos dejando un rastro de fuego y tierra.

-La barrera…- dijo Theo con los ojos abiertos, más sobrio.

Otro hechizo ascendió verde surco los cielos y sobre Hogwarts se dibujó una calavera verde de la cual salía una serpiente. La marca de Lord Voldemort.

-Chicos, tenemos que salir del castillo ya- dijo Hermione sacando la varita, moviéndola en el aire formando runas de fuego a toda velocidad y sin detenerse y alrededor de ella. Mientras las recitaba y creaba algo parecido a un anillo de puras runas. Al terminar estas se abrieron como una onda enorme y se repartieron por cada punto cardinal, al terminar vio la estupefacción de los chichos- NO PODRAN HACER NINGUNA APARICION, PERO PUEDEN INGRESAR POR LOS CAMINOS MAS COMUNES, PERO NO RESISTIRA MUCHO ESTARAN AQUÍ EN NADA DE TIEMPO. TENEMOS QUE PROTEGER HOGWARTS-

Reaccionaron al instante. Ingresando a la fiesta, parecía que ninguno se percató de la marca ya que aún estaban celebrando, y como los profesores estaban del otro lado nada les preocupaba. Se apretujaron y pasaron empujando a quien se pusiera intentando salir, siendo siente se hizo un poco fácil. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta Hermione mando primero a los chicos para que llegaran a los terrenos cuanto antes y lo hicieron, a las chicas les mando a adelantarse a las salas comunes y evitar que salieran alumnos cerrando los pasos temporalmente. Un vez que corrían por el pasillo se volvió adentrar y llego donde los profesores, encontrando a la mayoría con Slughorn, Trelawney y McGonagall, además de Sprout, Madame Pomfrey y Flitwick. Al llegar a ellos coloco un silencioso y rápido hechizo de silencio, para que no los escucharan.

\- Suplico que guarden la compostura. -Tomo un suspiro porque sabría que no sería un linda noticia- El castillo está siendo atacado, los Mortifagos han roto la barrera y colocado la marca tenebrosa sobre de nosotros- La única que se llevó un susto y salto fue Trelawney, que incluso pareció perder su estado alegre.- Profesores Slughorn y Trelawney no dejen salir a nadie e intenten mantener la calma general- Dijo Hermione levantándose con los demás profesores restantes.

-Deberíamos llevarlos a sus salas comunes- dijo la profesora Sprout- Es más seguro-

-No, aquí es más seguro- dijo la profesora McGonagall con seguridad- Si salen ahora al castillo puede que alguno se ponga en peligro, necesitamos control y mantenerlos en la fiesta es lo mejor. No alterarlos es esencial. Horace, Sybil es su responsabilidad- su voz sonaba realmente preocupada por los estados de ambos profesores.- En cuanto a las salas comunes, algunos verán la marca y se asustara…-

-Está resuelto, he mandado a que las sellen temporalmente, de esa forma aunque la vean no podrán salir y tampoco ponerse en peligro- termino Hermione sacando una mirada de aprobación de la profesora.

-No perdamos más tiempo, vamos a partiles la crisma- dijo Flitwick que no estaba tan sobrio, pero era un peleador nato. Dándole la razón, salieron de la fiesta los cinco. En cuanto salieron de la vista de todos, comenzaron a correr para bajar a los terrenos.

- _Expectopatronus_ \- dijo McGonagall creando un gato plata el cual maulló y salió corriendo del castillo, incluso para un gato volador parecía una flecha de humo plata- Va a Dumbledore-

Continuaron por el pasillo, giraron y luego bajaron escaleras. Estaban muy lejos de los terrenos.

-¡No, por aquí!- dijo Hermione en un recodo.

-¡Es más largo!- contesto McGonagall, aunque no le hizo caso. Paso entre una vieja y oxidada armadura y casi golpeándose con una gárgola mal puesta, cruzaron la pared, luego bajaron dos tramos de escalera giraron a la derecha y se adentraron por un pasillo, al salir se encontraban en el segundo piso. Al ver tal atajo los profesores se vieron entre sí, impresionados.

-¡Me lo enseño Harry en su tercer curso!- dijo Hermione cuando las preguntas aparecieron.- No es momento.-

-Poppy, tus habilidades de batalla no son buenas. Ve a la enfermería y prepara todo tu equipo- ordeno la profesora McGonagall jadeando y sin siquiera rechistar madame Pomfrey doblo en la esquina y se perdió.- Espero que nosotros cuatro seamos suficientes-

Como vestían de gala y con zapatillas y en su caso vestido, no estaban corriendo a todo lo que podían, de tal forma que Hermione hizo dos cosas que saco aún más en desconcierto a los profesores. Con la varita se desabrocho el seguro y las tiras los tacones, y los dejo tirados, luego corto parte de su falda abriendo más el espacio para correr con todo el largo de su pierna, aunque mostraba más de lo que quisiera.

En cuanto salieron de las puertas vieron hechizos volar por el aire y escuchado algunos golpes y quejidos, además de los seis Pendragón peleando con algunos Mortifagos encapuchados y enmascarados. Ron y Theo se enfrentaban a seis con problemas, mientras muy alejados Neville y Sofí a otros cuatro, entre Daphne y Luna derrotaban a uno de sus cinco contrincantes. Sin embargo detrás de esos veinte se veían otros diez que se dirigían a la derecha y otros diez por la izquierda para rodear la batalla he ingresar al castillo.

-Filus lo de la derecha, ¿Si puedes con los diez?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall, aunque el pequeño hombre salía por ellos, gritando a todo pulmon y con la varita en alto listo para la batalla.- Pomona y yo iremos por los de la derecha, ayuda a los chicos-

En cuanto termino salió directo a ayudarle a los que estaban más apurados. Mucho antes de que incluso le dijera a Ron que estaba en la pelea, el pareció saberlo ya que se alejó y comenzó un intensa batalla de _reductos_ , _desmaio_ e _impedimenta_ contra dos sujetos. Llego justo a tiempo para lanzar un _expeliarmus_ a uno de los contrincantes de Theo.

-Gracias, pero ve con Neville y Sofí- dijo Theo cubriéndolos con un escudo- Atacaron a Sofí por lo menos seis, Neville apenas y pudo protegerla… no quieren atacarnos o serían más -

Giro para evitar un hechizo verde que podría ser la maldición asesina, lanzo un bombarda que levanto tierra cubriendo su salida. Corrió con una barrera a su espalda, cruzándose por la pelea de Luna y Daphne, que aunque ambas parecían estar confinadas en su pequeños vestidos, no daban tregua a los Mortifagos, Luna atacando con cosas impensables como pequeños pájaros hechos de piedra o con un haz de luz que le golpeaba en la cabeza a uno de ellos, mientras Daphne se enfocaba en terminarlos, lanzándolos a la lejanía y luego apresándolos o como el pobre tipo que se hundió en la tierra y recibía puñetazos de rábanos(Hechizo de Luna). Ni siquiera era necesario ayudarlas, pero ambas le vieron cuando corría y lanzaron protecciones consecutivas para evitar que la dañaran. Todo aquel trabajo en equipo estaba rindiendo frutos y eso que era un grupo reducido.

Cuando llego a la tercera batalla vio que el número de Mortifagos con los que peleaban incremento a ocho. Seguramente esperaron en la oscuridad del bosque a que se confiaran y luego atacaron, pero Neville esquivando maleficios imperdonables y contrarrestaba con pequeños hechizos que volaban y zigzagueaban en el aire dando a sus oponentes. Además de que protegía a Sofí que estaba en la nieve. Su imagen quieta asusto a Hermione. Apresuro el paso por la nieve a pesar de sentir que se le congelaban los pies y que pequeñas gujas atravesaban su piel.

-¡No!-Grito al ver como un hechizo rosaba a Neville y este se caía en una rodilla. Limitado logro crear un escudo a tiempo que varios le lanzaron _expeliarmus_ , aunque salió volando y alejándolo del lugar de la batalla -¡SOFI!-

Pensó que terminarían con la chica, al contrario se acercaron, ataron a Sofi y uno se la echo al hombro. Al ver a Hermione corrió directo a Hogsmeade. Supuso que su hechizo rúnico seguía activo, no podrían aparecerse hasta que desapareciera y no les veía escobas en las que pudieran escapar. Las palabras de Sirius hicieron mella en su mente "Un familiar que sangre igual que al que mato". Podría que Sofi no fuera una real Potter, pero aun así Voldemort tal vez la buscaba para algo más o simplemente por descubrir si de verdad tenía relación sanguínea con Harry.

Los otros siente la encararon. Mas no tenía tiempo de pelear, si sacaban a Sofi del área de su protección la perdería y ella no se perdonaría el secuestro de su cuñada. Una ráfaga intensa de fuego golpeo a dos Mortifagos, y una cadena envolvió a dos, además de que otros dos salieron disparados y cayeron de espalda. Apartándolos de su camino. Miro que la ráfaga venia del lado de Ron, Neville era el autor de que dos salieran volando y las cadenas estaban conectadas a la varita de Daphne y Luna, mientras Theo los cubría a cada uno de los cuatro que aún faltaban. Solo quedaba uno el cual se quitó a tiempo de que fuera rebanado por un _Diffindo_ de Hermione. Sin frenar lo paso y volteo a ver como seis de los siete estaban conscientes y aún quedaban tres más que los atacaban desde atrás de sus amigos, encerrándolos. Por un segundo freno.

-¡QUE NO SE TE ESCAPE! -Grito Luna enojada- ¡NOSOTROS LOS CAPTURAREMOS! ¡NO DEJES QUE SE LA LLEVEN!-

Miro la determinación en cada rostro y también como le asentía, regreso la mirada rogando que nada malo les pasara y se apresuró por el blanco suelo, adentrándose por el bosque. En sus oídos resonaba su corazón desbocado, una y otra vez, se volvió tan frenético el ritmo que se alarmo y esperaba que no sufriera un paro cardiaco. Cruzo y bajo una ladera, siguiendo el camino más directo a Hogsmeade y sabiendo que si veía el puente de piedra que los conectaba Sofi estaría secuestrada. No le importo rasgar la ropa con las ramas o que resbalara en una pendiente y se manchara el blanco vestido y rostro, simplemente continuo.

Vio entre la ramas de los arboles más de veinte luces rojas saliendo del pueblo, dirigiéndose a Hogwarts, parecían hechizos _Desmaio_ por el color. Uno de color dorado se elevó y se perdió en los cielos. Los chicos y profesores se darían cuenta, o eso esperaba. Algo exploto a la distancia, un gemido lastimero y alguien gritando se oyó por el bosque.

Salto al camino y vi el puente de piedra, freno viendo que en medio el encapuchado sostenía a Sofi entre sus brazos, además de que a mitad del puente este estaba muy destrozado.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Hermione apuntándole con la varita y sujetándola con ambas manos.

-¡Hermione!- dijo la voz de Tonks y sus pasos, mas no le quitaba la vista de encima al sujeto, si lo cruzaba por completo lo perdería.

Llego a su lado la aurora e igual apunto al encapuchado. Dio una rápida mirada, venia acompañada de otro Auror y lucia con rastros de batalla, tierra nieve la cubrían además de una cortada en la mejilla. Lo pensó un momento y supo que las batallas no fueron solo para ellos, seguro todo alrededor de Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado al mismo tiempo. Y que los Mortifagos crearon alguna brecha por la que colar tantos.

-¡Es bueno que nos tomáramos unas copas antes en Hogsmeade!- dijo la voz de Sirius, aunque del otro lado del puente-¡Ahora baja a la pequeña Potter y no te destrozare tu cara!-

Apareció no solo Sirius, venía con compañía Lupin, Fred y George que sonríen y mantenían las varitas en todo lo alto.

-Lo has escuchado. Baja a la pequeña y entrégate- dijo Lupin con voz furiosa.- Estas rodeado.

Ambos lados comenzaron a avanzar, tenían la ventaja numérica y aunque quisiera aparecerse tendría que pasar su runa la cual estaba posada al final del puente, detrás de los Gemelos. Mas algo raro pasaba el sujeto parecía ver a Hermione, sostenía a Sofi con cuidado y no movía ni un solo musculo, como si se encontrara petrificado.

-¡Hermione, aquí estamos!- dijo la voz no solo de Ron, sino también la de McGonagall. Sin darse cuenta sus amigos se encontraban ya en el puente, listos para terminar el trabajo y tomar a Sofi de las manos del encapuchado.

Con más personas y varitas, se dio el lujo de mirarlos, se encontraban perfectamente bien, casi como si de inmediato hubieran exterminado a los atacantes. -¿Cómo es que…-

-¿No fuiste tú?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall algo enojada- De la nada llegaron muchos _desmaio_ y golpearon a los Mortifagos-Pomona y Filius están apresándolos en este momento-

-¿Qué…-

No termino ni de cuestionarse que pasaba cuando todos dieron un respingo, vieron al sujeto en el puente que se movía bajando a Sofi lentamente hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo. Se irguió y fue como si una enorme bestia poderosa se soltara de repente, su aura y su magia era tan fuertes e intimidantes que todos temblaron, dudaron y dieron un paso atrás. Si no viera al encapuchado dirían que era una bestia mitológica, un animal salvaje de milenios de años que despertaba de su hibernación.

Lo entendió al notar que en el cielo ya no estaba la marca tenebrosa, que las batallas terminaron súbitamente y que aquel sentimiento que hacia retroceder a los demás a ella le atraía. Hermione avanzo, bajando la varita, le temblaba tanto los dedos que su varita término en el suelo y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaron Sirius, Ron y McGonagall.

El encapuchado también se acercó lentamente y con cada paso la magia parecía aumentar hasta formar una enorme conmoción en cada uno. En unos instantes estaban frente a frente. No lo veía bien por las lágrimas, la oscuridad y que el sujeto tenía una capucha, pero notaba que sonreía y lloraba también. Levanto la mano revelando que debía viajar con ropa ligera, su piel tenía un tono azul.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo Sirius lanzando un hechizo a su espalda y este dio de lleno pero solo logro que se quejara y cojeara mientras daba un paso para estabilizarse.

-¡NO LO ATAQUEN!-Grito Hermione furiosa, moviendo sus manos y alzándolas protegiéndolo de ambos lados del puente. A pesar de llorar sus facciones estaban desencajadas-¡SI LO ATACAN YO LOS MATO A USTEDES!-

-¿ehh?- fue el murmullo general

El encapuchado se volvió a erguir y sus rostros se encontraron. Un sonido de batir de alas paso sobre sus cabezas, y Hedwig se posó sobre el hombro del encapuchado, ululo de felicidad y se restregó contra la capucha. Con manos temblorosas Hermione tomo su rostro, se sentía sucio, sudado e incluso helado, mas no importaba. Mientras el bajo con lentitud su capucha revelando su pelo largo y revuelto de color azabache.

Las varitas de muchos otros terminaron en el suelo tintineando.

Al momento Hermione le quitaba los horribles goggles que cubrían sus ojos, revelando un verde esmeralda. Harry la veía con una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y amor.

Sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó a sus brazos y cuerpo colgándose de su cuello, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y viéndolo con la mayor de sus sonrisas. El la sujeto y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras le veía directo a los ojos. Sus labios se conectaron casi en nada de tiempo, sintiendo los fríos, salados y como una descarga cruzaba a ambos haciendo que se estremecieran en un movimiento casi violento, y aun así se apretaran contra el cuerpo del otro en un intento de fusionarlos. Los brazos de Hermione estaban detrás de su nuca y los de él acariciando sus caderas y su cabello, se sentía como si nunca se hubieran besado, como si esa caricia fuera lo único del mundo y ellos dos uno solo. A pesar de que los veían y estaban atonitos, ellos continuaron haciendo un beso tierno y que aumentaba el ritmo rápidamente, sin cansarse y no queriendo soltar al otro, porque si desaparecía o era un sueño no lo soportaría ninguno.

Al finalizarlo se reían sin control, con sus corazones latiendo contra el pecho del otro, desbocados y al mismo tiempo, viendo sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Tardaste mucho idiota!- dijo Hermione algo enfadada, enterrándole las uñas en la nuca y aun así con una felicidad incomparable- ¡Gracias a dios, estaba muy preocupada por ti!-

-¡Perdón!-dijo Harry acercando su frente a la de ella y tocándolas, el contacto les hizo nuevamente estremecerse y ambos se rieron nuevamente por que esa frase la habían escuchado antes- Es que los problemas me encontraron nuevamente.- Harry quito la mano de su cabello y toco su mejilla con esa suavidad que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba.- De verdad lo siento tanto, no te dejare otra vez, pase lo que pase-

Se vieron y apretaron tanto contra el otro, llorando como nunca antes.

-Estoy en casa amor-

-Bienvenido cariño-


	79. Capitulo 79- Marcas de una vida

Dos al hilo, y antes de lo esperado. Creo que esto puede o ir muy bien o terminar en caoz, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Un capitulo largo, no tanto como el más largo de mi historia, pero tampoco tan corto.

Es el inicio de algo nuevo, un poco difícil de escribir, de tal forma que me esforzare.

En una semana importante la que sigue, llevo dos años con la historia, casi un millón de palabras y setenta y nueve capítulos. Estoy más que feliz de haber empezado y aun mucho más alegre de que ustedes sigan conmigo.

No sé si pueda hacer un especial o algo este año, tengo algunas cosas preparadas y… no creo a completar tres capítulos en una semana, así que les diré que mis anteriores capítulos…. Hace un año… eran de trece mil a dieciséis mil y fueron especiales. Tres semanas seguidas con más de 15 mil cada uno… creo que es un especial súper largo, espero que el siguiente sea igual. Además tengo una sorpresa preparada.

Responde cuatro de las cinco bien y te ganas un dedicación en el capítulo.

¿Qué avienta Ron a sus hermanos gemelos en navidad?

¿Cuántas Navidades paso Hermione en la madriguera?

¿De quién habla esta frase? " - "seguía negándose a permanecer en presencia de Ron más tiempo del imprescindible para lanzarle una mirada de desprecio.

¿A quién se le cayó la pierna en sus lecciones de desaparición en el sexto libro?

He exagerado, tal vez. No me peguen por intentar algo diferente.

Pero eso sí, espero que los comentarios no falten y también las risas, sonrisas, enojos, gritos, gemidos, pujidos y lagrimeos.

 **Sin más que decir, los deja su amigo Caoz con este mensaje: Lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 79.- Marcas de una vida.**

-¡Tardaste mucho idiota!- dijo Hermione con la voz dura, intentando regañarlo aunque estaba feliz, Harry sintió como le enterraba las uñas en la nuca- ¡Gracias a dios, estaba muy preocupada por ti!-

-¡Perdón!- Dijo Harry dejando la frente contra la de Hermione, ambos nuevamente se estremecieron y se rieron un poco, suponía que disculparse cuando inesperado e incontrolable pasaba era su tradición familiar.- Es que los problemas me encontraron nuevamente.- llevo su mano a su mejilla y temiendo dañarla penas la toco, Hermione cerro los ojos y luego sonrió.- De verdad lo siento tanto, no te dejare otra vez, pase lo que pase-

Mientras lloraban se apretaron y en su oído murmuro -Estoy en casa amor-

-Bienvenido cariño- contesto Hermione con una leve risa.

-¿Eres tu Harry?-pregunto una voz.

 **Dos dias antes.**

Al fondo del océano, entre barcos hundidos, arena oscura y el coral petrificado, algo se movía a toda velocidad, creando una corriente de agua y burbujas mientras viajaba. Viajaba a gran velocidad y después de un rato paso una marca, un círculo brillante en el fondo del lugar, dio un viraje a la derecha y después de un minuto encontró otro, pasó uno más y a la lejanía, a varios metros se veía otro y luego otro. En medio de aquella separación se frenó la ráfaga de agua. Surgió un báculo de las burbujas, golpeo el suelo de piedra marina, y creo otro círculo mágico idéntico a los que estaban a su lado. Viendo el trabajo acabado, se elevó y subió desde el lecho marino hasta golpear la superficie y dispararse por el cielo en una ráfaga de viento. Cruzo el camino del océano en una fracción de hora, cruzando por olas que se azotaban en la superficie, espuma y el viento que ondeaba la tela que le cubría el cuerpo. Avanzaba en línea recta y notaba a la distancia las islas que flotaban a gran altitud.

Cruzo con una aleta enorme que movía el agua.- Cuidado, voy pasando- dijo la voz y observo como la cabeza de una tortuga gigante salía a la superficie, dio un giro y se metió entre un par de tentáculos, girando tan de prisa que parecía haberlo hecho toda su vida, y antes de llegar a la primera isla redujo su velocidad, la miro un momento posaba sobre el mismo nivel del mar.

Freno en la blanca arena y se quedó suspendido un momento, luego con lentitud se bajó. Gimió al tocar la superficie blanda y quedar bien parado. Se descubrió el rostro y se limpió el agua salada que le bajaba del cabello mojado. Cojeo unos cuantos metros, en la base de una palmera se notaban muchas cosas, entre ellas: Una bolsa para la pierna, una muñequera y un montón de mantas que dejaban entre ver un huevo rosa.

Recogió su bolsa para la pierna y se la coloco, aunque en el proceso gruño y casi grita de dolor. Luego se colocó la muñequera correctamente. Sostuvo el huevo en su mano, Harry, sonrió al ver que seguía ardiendo a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. Verifico que su círculo de fuego siguiera activo y lo reforzó por las dudas. Y vio a ambos lados de la playa, mientras el báculo se lo recolocaba en la espada, como una antigua espada.

-¿Dónde se fue?-pregunto Harry abriendo la bolsa para la pierna, la cual estaba casi despejada, a excepción por el monedero peludo (Los grimorios se encontraban adentro) y metió el huevo y aseguro correctamente.- ¡Marlow no es momento de jugar! ¡Ya nos vamos!-

De las altas hojas de la palmera se vio como salía su cabeza, luego comenzó a descender mientras Harry lo esperaba. Al llegar a una altura considerable salto, sin mucho esfuerzo termino en su hombro y se sentó.

-No, esta vez no puedes ir en ese lugar- dijo Harry tomándolo, al ponerlo a su vista vio sus ojos con enfado- Es largo el viaje, no quiero que te lastimes. Solo será por una docena de horas… tal vez un poco más- Se cruzó de brazos y le giro la cara. -¿Enserio? No seas berrinchudo- murmuro haciéndole cosquillas con el dedo, no le gusto y le lanzo sus garras arañando su dedo- ¿No quieres ver a Mione? Entre más rápido salgamos más rápido llegaremos, además tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita Daira-

Regreso su rostro e tuvo un pequeño movimiento de hoja, era involuntario y significaba que estaba de acuerdo, aunque seguía sin verle. El pequeño recorrió su mano, su brazo y descendió a su pierna donde se metió adentro de la bolsa y se acomodó junto al Huevo de Daira.

-Eso está mejor- murmuro Harry cojeando un poco, mientras se recargaba en la palmera.

La pierna le mataba desde hacía unas semanas, cuando aquel fuego negro le atravesó la pierna. Los primeros dos días ni siquiera logro levantarse, si no hubiera sido por su magia y Marlow estaría en el estómago de cualquier criatura carroñera. Luego se intentó curar varias veces, y aunque funciono solo para parar el sangrado, no logro cicatrizarla, seguro cualquier medimago de San Mungo podría ayudarlo con el tiempo. Los siguientes días se dedicó a volar y recorrer el mar y a los alrededores correspondientes del archipiélago. Ayudándose de su magia logro poner círculos mágicos al redor de todas las islas. Y recién termino su trabajo, con aproximadamente más de mil círculos mágicos, un par de hechizos y runas puestas en cada isla, estaban a punto de partir.

Marlow ayudo a mantener el huevo de Daira a salvo y caliente, aunque a veces parecía algo frustrado por que vigilara un objeto inanimado. Se mostraba ansioso por ver lo de adentro, tanto que en uno de sus viajes a poner círculos lo descubrió intentando romperlo, aunque no logro ni rasguñarlo.

Se elevó despacio e impulsándose con su pierna sana. Primero voló directo a la isla lago, flotando su pierna no dolía para nada, aun así al caminar o siquiera mantenerse en piel le provocaba un ardor intenso y unas punzadas penetrantes cada tiempo.

Llego minutos después a la isla lago, aun así no freno y continúo volando de frente hasta que alcanzo una de las orillas del lago. Bajo en el pórtico, nuevamente quejándose y con un dolor agudo que le subía por el costado. Respiro calmándose y luego ingreso al lugar.

Todas las noches había subido a revisar las cosas de Nikol, no quería que aquello que tanto le costó investigar y los cientos de años que paso sola fueran inservibles. La mayoría ya estaba guardo y catalogado en su monedero peludo, aunque estaba en la casa por otra razón, era algo que no podía olvidar para nada.

Entro viendo los cuartos ya limpios de anotaciones, los sillones de criaturas las dejo tal cual, e incluso la vieja chimenea la limpio dejándola impoluta. Subió la escalera de caracol y recorrió el pasillo, a su derecha encontró la habitación de Nikol que no tenía muchas cosas, más que ropa muy vieja que le perteneció, una cama y un escritorio donde escribía sus investigaciones. La de la izquierda era la que ocupo por un corto periodo de tiempo, la reviso por las dudas y no encontró nada que fuera de importancia. El baño al fondo, sin nada más que un destartalado lavabo y un inodoro que había trasmutado Nikol en algún momento y en ese entonces era inservible. Mas eso no era lo importante, lo que buscaba se encontraba a su derecha y en la puerta contigua a la de Nikol, aquella de la que tuvo curiosidad y no entro.

No le había prohibido entrar, pero decidió respetar su privacidad, en ese momento ya no importaba.

Abrió la puerta viendo un pequeño taller, donde antes que lo revisara Harry se encontraba lleno de polvo de acero, virutas de madera y cosas apestosas y pútridas por todos lados. Nikol ordenada no era o se le olvido con el tiempo. Ahora limpio se notaba las dos mesas en las que trabajaba, también las herramientas limpias y ya tan usadas que estaban rotas. En el estante se notaban un par de dispositivos que no tenían una función clara y que sin lugar a dudas fueron fracasos de Nikol. También un Barco modelo, como si en algún punto Nikol hubiera estado dispuesta a navegar y salir de la isla. Un búho de acero que te seguía según caminabas, creado para que no se sintiera sola, incluso se podía hablar con la figura y aunque no respondiera más que con chirridos evitaba que se perdiera la cabeza.

Los dispositivos que servían o parecían servir estaban ya guardados, y en cuanto regresara se los daría a Fred y George para que los actualizaran o los reinventaran. ¿Quién más para revisar cosas de su predecesora?

Lo importante estaba en el centro de la habitación, eran dos cosas: En un pódium se veía dos gruesos libros cerrado con cerradura y la llave puesta, en la portada tenía la imagen del archipiélago a la distancia, las islas flotando y con el agua del mar moviéndose con un vaivén tranquilizador. En una tenía una enorme flor roja que lanzaba rayos de fuego y en la otra la imagen de Diddy, como debió ser antes de que le arrancara el alma, Un dragón blanco puro con las puntas de las plumas doradas y un rostro sabio.

Como título en letras con relieve y parecidas a arboles rezaba "Guía y Almanaque de Fauna y Flora del Archipiélago Arcano" Harry soltó una leve risa una vez más al leer el título.

-Y yo soy el malo con los acrónimos- murmuro pasando la mano por el encuadernado de ambos, el cual disminuyo hasta volverse en dos libros de bolsillo, tan pequeños como su palma- Tu obra maestra y completa ¿cierto?, son tus "GAFFAA's"-

A su derecha estaba una botella de cristal en un pedestal, lucía llena de fuego adentro, un fuego multicolor, cambiando entre tonos y brillando tanto que iluminaba la fría habitación. También la tomo y molestando un poco a Marlow que parecía apunto de dormirse los dejos adentro del monedero. Echo un último vistazo al lugar y procedió a salir, viendo nuevamente la nota que estaba clavada a la puerta con letra clara y dirigida a él. "Esto me lo decía tu bisabuelo. Siempre que me daba algo: Úsalos bien"

-Parece que el legado familiar continuara- dijo Harry dándole una ligero toque al pergamino, que se movió al aire.- No dejare que se te olvide, te lo prometo-

Paso un tiempo para que saliera, más que nada por su pierna que, aunque la magia le permitió bajar las escaleras bien, un ligero toque le hizo quedarse en el pasillo hasta que el dolor pasara. Una vez afuera volvió a volar y subir a la cima de la torre de cristal (aunque no era de ese material), la primera vez le costó casi un día entero, en esos momentos solo una hora. Al llegar estaba algo mojado por las nubes y el clima húmedo.

Se recostó sobre el árbol que continuaba creciendo en la cima, saco un poco de fruta que llevaba para el camino y, Marlow y el, comieron mientras disfrutaban la vista. El cielo tan azul y claro que podías perderte en él, las nubes esponjosas y mojadas que bajaban tanto a la lejanía como debajo de ellos y, el sol brillando y calentando a todo el mundo a sus pies. Sin ruido, sin dolor, y sin nada más que una vista esplendida y un sentimiento frio en el pecho. Porque sin Hermione, sin su familia, sin sus amigos y sin nadie de los que amaba a su lado no tenía caso verlo. Aunque el pequeño Marlow le proporcionara un poco de ello. Guardaron la comida y Marlow volvió a su lugar, junto a su Huevo escamoso que contenía a Daira.

-El ultimo- murmuro Harry extendiendo su mano, el báculo de su espalda se desprendió, giro solo en el aire y se acomodó en su mano. Giro el báculo por su mano izquierda girando por su cuello y terminando en la derecha. - Y le voy agarrando el truco. Si, ya se, estoy de acuerdo, sigo hablando solo-

Tomo una distancia prudente del árbol, y por prudente fue justo a la orilla, lo levanto del suelo y dejo caer el extremo tocando el cristal. Aquel círculo fue cien veces más grande que cualquiera de los que coloco en el mar. Desapareció en el aire y dejo la marca de fuego en la nubes y la base donde estaba parado. Regreso el báculo a su lugar.

-Ya estoy en camino Mione-

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espalda, de que tenía que preocuparse si podía volar, tal vez de algún avión aunque nunca los vio en la isla. A mitad del camino(o lo que creía que era la mitad) giro, aumento su magia y avanzo en diagonal, alejándose de las islas a un vuelo medio rápido. Tardo un poco creyendo estar a la distancia más o menos adecuada para continuar su ritual, donde veía aun el archipiélago Arcano y a ambos lados tanto mar que incluso estaba muy azul. Se trono el cuello de un movimiento, alzo la mano hacia las islas y la cerro un poco como si tuviera una pelota en ella.

- _Dives regio, ubi vita et mors, omnia redundant, terminos naturae non est. Te me et te in domum suam_.-murmuro Harry y el mar comenzó a brillar en forma de circulo, aunque era compuesto de multiples círculos mágicos que creaban un mayor circulo alrededor del archipiélago. Lo cual era el hechizo que Harry estaba creando- _Areo kie vivo abundas kaj morto pasis, naturo abundas kaj limoj ne ekzistas. Lasu min porti vin kaj porti vin hejmen_.-Continuo, de la punta de la torre surgió una barrera que se curvaba y formaba una enorme y cristalina esfera alrededor, introduciéndose en el mar y dividiéndolo, pasando justo donde los demás círculos mágicos. La magia de Harry fue consumida a raudales tan rápido que incluso le hizo descender por si caía al mar- _Omrade der livet bugner, og doden har gatt, naturen bugner og grenser eksisterer ikke. La meg ta deg og ta deg hjem_.- La pronunciación era la correcta o eso quería creer, mientras sentía otro tirón del estómago algo brillo y la enorme esfera tembló.

El agua formo un remolino y el cansancio le obligó a cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en la imagen mental que tenia de lo que pasaría. Apareció tan clara como siempre que realizaba un nuevo hechizo, todo el archipiélago Arcano envuelto en una doble protección trasparente y del cual una estabilizaba todo lo de adentro y la otra era para que no le afectara el constante movimiento de alrededor. La inmensa imagen se encogía poco a poco hasta que la podía contener en su mano. Aunque al mismo tiempo se imaginaba el espacio vacío del océano y aire del alrededor y como el rellenaba con sus magia elemental, haciendo que fuera poco a poco y que no creara algún cataclismo en algún lugar del mundo. No comprendía si podía pasar por quitar un enorme pedazo del mundo de la nada, aun así se imaginó esa parte para no afectar nada. Eso podría ser malo tanto para el mundo como para su salud. Si Hermione se enteraba lo ahorcaba.

Al finalizar sentía como jugara cuatro o cinco partidos de Quidditch extremadamente casados y largos, donde sus adversarios eran dragones y él estaba solo, controlando la quaffle, las bludgers e intentando atrapar la snitch.

Abrió los ojos y sintió la mano pesada, y sostenía una esfera de cristal en la cual adentro se veía el archipiélago Arcano, el mar e incluso si le veía por debajo, se observan los barcos y criaturas se veían claramente si prestabas atención.

Era el mismo lugar solo que contenido en un espacio tan reducido que le parecía imposible ver a la tortuga gigante del tamaño de un pez diminuto, las islas como pequeñas cosas con mucho verde y las nubes flotando arriba de la esfera. La movió para checar si sus protecciones funcionaron, aunque la girara continuaba siempre estabilizada, y si la agitaba no ocurría nada adentro y al meterla bajo su túnica miro que seguía iluminada, correspondiendo a la hora del día. Un terrario perfecto, donde nada le pasaría a menos que el quisiera y que mantenía las condiciones climáticas perfectas.

Con su conocimiento comprendía que si se marchaba el archipiélago Arcano quedaría sin su fuente de magia, el báculo de Merlín, el cual era su principal razón para vivir esos dos años en el lugar y no lo dejaría. Las criaturas morirían, al igual que la vegetación e incluso existía la posibilidad de que todas las islas se desplomaran en el atlántico.

Y como parte de su vida se negaba a dejar que eso pasara. La solución la pensó durante meses o incluso más y llego a la conclusión de que tendría que llevarse las islas con él. La pregunta de ¿Cómo? fue un elaborado plan que ejecuto con mucho cuidado. Pensó que si podía meter muchas cosas en un simple monedero, tal vez crearía un círculo mágico que lograría contener todo un lugar en un solo espacio. No era la primera vez que lo veía, según el profesor Flitwick les conto, en una de sus tantas clases, que el meter terrarios y habitad naturales en pequeños contenedores como, cajas, armarios o baúles, no era nada que no pudieran hacer.

Y se hizo la pregunta ¿Por qué no?

Creando varios círculos mágicos que probo y luego adquiriendo una muy cansada rutina que hizo con diferentes cosas de las islas, reduciendo palmeras y alguna criatura que pudiera comerse (en caso de que la matara sin querer), luego de cientos de errores logro perfeccionarlo y veía que valía la pena.

Alzo la mirada a donde estaba el archipiélago, quedaba mar que reflejaba el cielo y una rara sensación de magia conglomerada y desfase temporal. Su presión mágica seguía siendo fuerte, pero seguro que con el pasar de los años disminuirá hasta que en unos cincuenta o más años desaparecería del todo. Lo bueno de eso era que se aseguró de dejar que el tiempo dentro de la esfera corriera normalmente y que en el triángulo de los bermudas continuara avanzando cuatro veces más rápido. ¿Cómo lo logro? Ni él lo sabía, pero confiaba en sus círculos mágicos que protegían su pequeña esfera que contenía el archipiélago Arcano continuaran protegiendo el lugar.

Guardo también la esfera en su bolsa, aunque esta era pesada, mucho más pesada de lo que pensó. La curiosidad de Marlow gano dándole un zarpazo al cristal que la protegía, aunque no logro hacerle nada tampoco.

-Cuídalo, tenemos que buscar el lugar adecuado donde establecerlo- Dijo Harry mirando a Marlow- Es un lugar hermoso, muy peligroso y que sin lugar a dudas tiene una diversidad de criaturas y vegetación. O eso dicen las GAFFAA's de Nikol-

Se aseguró de sujetar todo bien, de que Marlow siguiera cómodo y alzo la mano.- _Rosal ventius oriéntame_ \- Una explosión de luces doradas saltaron de sus dedos, formaron una imagen simple, un pequeño ser humanoide lo representaba y a su alrededor nada más que mar. Y debajo una pequeña brújula. Si sabía lo que hacía y se orientaba correctamente (Aunque no sabía lo que hacía y no comprendía como orientarse correctamente), tendría que volar directo al noreste y viajar hasta ver tierra, de ahí solo era reubicarse de donde estaba y viajar a Londres.

Un viaje muy largo.

Miro al noreste, se puso de frente y pensando en que solo le faltaba un viaje para llegar. Y reuniendo mucha magia de vuelo salió como una bala, abriendo el agua a su paso y creando una línea recta en medio del mar y salpicando agua a ambos lados, casi como si un misil viajara sobre la superficie del agua.

Viajar volando era genial, lo malo era que a las dos horas estaba agotándose y no veía tierra, continuo avanzando a una velocidad promedio e intentando ver más que mar, delfines saltando y una que otra cola de ballena. Pasadas otras cuatro otras se frenaron, dejándose caer en el océano y congelando la superficie para mantener un lugar estable. O lo mejor que se puede cuando se balanceaba de un lado a otro como un hielo en un enorme vaso de agua salada.

-¿Seis horas sin señales de tierra? ¿Pues a qué velocidad voy?-se preguntaba comiendo con Marlow entre sus piernas cruzadas.- Tengo que apresurar el paso o moriremos en medio de tanta agua…-El pequeño le miro y le saco un sonido parecido a un "pufff"- Tienes razón, si la muerte me quiere del otro lado tendrá que venir con toda su fuerza por que no estoy dispuesto a rendirme tan fácil- Una pequeña garra le dio el tobillo- Déjame ser dramático por una vez… o dos-

Después de una comida donde no dejo ni una sola parte de la fruta, puso a salvo a Marlow y continuo. No esperaba lo que cada vez se veía más cerca. Las nubes negras, el clima frio y el viento azotando en todas direcciones, mientras que rugía una tormenta a la distancia. Un cumulo de tempestad fría y arrolladora que con la lentitud de un elefante pastando le estorbaba en su camino más corto a su casa. Le recordó a sus días en el archipiélago arcano, donde las tormentas le azotaron, gracias a su cueva logro sobrevivir esa temporada, pero cada vez que eran tan lentas el infierno mismo se desataba. En cuanto asomaba una tenía que apurarse a ingresar a la cueva, en ese momento se adentraría a una sin dudas.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente el cielo se oscureció de inmediato y el oleaje enloqueció, empapado y con una mano sobre su bolsa para la pierna (utilizando un hechizo para protegerlos) avanzo subiendo más y más, ya que las olas lo golpeaban con furia desestabilizándose. Incluso llego a ver una ola de diez metros de altura, la cual por poco lo atrapa y lo hunde sin consideración algún. La tormenta tronaba con rayos y truenos que lo ensordecían, el agua le dificultaba la visión, incluso con un hechizo impermeable, y sin lugar a dudas el viento lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro sin compasión, la piel el picaba por cada gota que le daba y su cuerpo se entumía más y más, con el agua congelada.

No deseaba utilizar más magia de la necesaria, no cuando le quedaba un largo viaje y tenía mucha ansia de llegar y ver a todos.

Avanzando directo al cielo, intentando sobrepasar la tormenta por arriba, sintió como los vientos giraban y bajaban, dificultándole subir a una velocidad decente. El cielo se ilumino, el viento se electrizo y antes de saberlo sentía una corriente dolorosa atravesar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera le roso, pero la onda eléctrica se trasmitió por el agua y en ese segundo se encontraba cubierto del líquido que condijo el rayo a su cuerpo.

Volteo a revisar a Marlow, la protección seguía activa y precia que no sintió nada. Se apresuró, viendo cómo se volvía a iluminar, acumulando magia y utilizándola de golpe logro quitarse de su trayectoria, y luego otro y otro rayo, aunque los truenos atravesaban sus oídos como explosiones directamente en su cara. Sordo y con el cuerpo entumido, atravesó la nube, mucho más cargada de agua helada que vio hasta el momento. Más que volar parecía que nadaba entre corrientes de agua turbia.

Salió al cielo, donde la calma era mayor, aunque escurría litros de agua y sentía cada musculo apretado y adolorido. Las corrientes cálidas y frías, subían y bajaban, además de que golpeaban de una forma rara su cuerpo, algo que no sabía explicar. No espero a que lo hicieran caer, ya tenía suficientes caídas del cielo, acelero el paso y voló durante más de hora y media sobre la tormenta.

Parecía una locura que al ver el mar desde arriba, aun pareciera que faltaba mucho camino. Cuando pensó que tendría que bajar y descansar el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, y a su vista apareció una pequeña línea oscura y deformada. Algo le dijo que continuara. Unos minutos después parecía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ya que con la oscuridad de la noche, una luz comenzó a iluminar el lugar, una luz artificial que daba vueltas y señalaba a los barcos donde se encontraba la costa. Y en se momento, para Harry, era como si le gritara que su destino no quedaba lejos.

Descendió y recorrió cada vez más lento, procurando que nadie estuviera cerca, cualquier muggle se impresionaría de ver a alguien encapuchado recorriendo el mar flotando y a una velocidad de un jet.

Cuando aquella luz se volvió un enorme punto y la masa de tierra parecía un muro colosal, se dejó caer en el agua y ayudándose de la magia fue a la orilla, lejos del faro, ya que seguramente era un punto donde los muggles estarían reunidos. De la nada y sin esperarlo, se topó contra algo duro y que le dio en la cara, no dolió pero la sorpresa fue grande. El acantilado media cerca de treinta o cuarenta metros de altura. Subió escalando en la roca y tan lento como podía, cualquier movimiento alarmaría a quien pudiera verlo y en ese momento era lo que no quería hacer.

Al llegar a la cima vio el lugar un prado sin mucha vegetación y el frio humedecía el lugar, con un estacionamiento junto al faro, un par de autos estacionados y nada que le indicara donde estaba. Camino un par de pasos y sintió la magia a su alrededor, en un segundo y por medio de la aparición, una docena de magos le apuntaban con las varitas en alto. Se veían un poco raro, con una vestimenta que no reconocía, más si le parecía que sus intenciones no eran de darle información. Se acercaron rodeándolo.

( **Nota C: Aclaración hablan otro idioma, lamentablemente es español, lo que tendré que poner en "comillas" señalándolo. No se preocupen, solo son un par de líneas** )

-"Señor ha traspasado el limite por medios mágicos ilícitos, se le solicita su identificación y su permiso expedido por la UME para estar aquí"-dijo un sujeto avanzando más confiado al ver que no alzaba las manos ni nada que los alertara.

Era una alegría para Harry ver y escuchar a más personas, que no fueran unos locos maestros con ganas de matarlo o una pelirroja de medio milenio muy bien conservada, solo verlo no pudo evitar reírse.

Se alertaron y levantaron más sus varitas -"¿Dónde me encuentro?"-pregunto Harry en su idioma ( **nota: Español, pero… bueno entienden** ).

-"Esta en el Farol de Cabo de Sao Vicente, ¿Se ha perdido? ¿Cómo es que ha llegado aquí?"-pregunto el mismo sujeto.

-¿España?-pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado- ¿Cómo carajos termine en el este?-

-"Señor, necesito ver sus manos y…"-

Hablaban y se acercaba mientras Harry pensaba en como termino desviándose. Mas podría ser que se desviara al este por la tormenta o que quedara de camino, no lo comprendía del todo. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no estudiar cartografía como Hermione le recomendó. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, sentía que estaba mucho más cerca de su casa. Aquel tipo no dejo de hablar, diciendo algunas cosas que no quiso escuchar. Pero entre más procesaba todo, más se acercaba hasta que sintió la punta de la varita de aquel sujeto, apuntándole a la cien, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba información y la obtendría de ellos.

-"Disculpe la molestia señor pero ¿Por dónde queda Londres?"-

-"¿Señor? ¿Eres menor de edad?"-pregunto sin tanto enojo.

No era mayor de 17… en el tiempo normal, pero tampoco tenía 17…en su tiempo de vida. Había vivido más tiempo que eso en diferentes y difíciles cuestiones de su vida ¿Cómo respondía a esa pregunta?

-"No lo sé"- respondió Harry rascándose la nuca y mirándolo bien por primera vez. Vestía un uniforme o lo que parecía uno ya que era como la túnica, aunque un poco más rala y abombada, con un escudo en su pecho: era un castillo en el cual un enorme león de nemea que se encontraba rondándolo, con una planta muy parecida a un mimbulus mimbletonia y tres varitas apuntando hacia arriba. Suponía que debía ser un Auror "¿Hacia dónde queda Londres?"-

Se giró vio a su compañero, el cual alzo los hombros, nadie que lo rodeaba lo entendía lo que pasaba. Mas asintió y con la mano libre apunto hacia un punto en específico.- "A más o menos un día en escoba"-

-Ya veo- dijo Harry sonriéndole, luego tomo su varita y con su fuerza se la quitó. La respuesta de sus compañeros fue acercarse indicando que se detuviera, pero él tenía al sujeto aferrado y apuntándole a la yugular con su propia varita-"Lamento las molestias, pero no tengo tiempo que perder" _Magia de Utgar tomare la fuerza_ \- murmuro lo último casi de forma incoherente. La luz amarilla lo ilumino justo cuando lanzaban diferentes hechizos, para atarlo, dormirlo y calmarlo, sin embargo avanzo y dejo al sujeto junto a su compañero. Les lanzo una última mirada- "Díganle a sus superiores que no me quedare en el país, mi viaje es aún más lejos. No me sigan… o mejor dicho no pueden seguirme así que no se molesten"-

Sin esperar más se giró, miro por donde señalo y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, pasando entre dos aurores y corriendo a la otra orilla. Cuando llego al filo se lanzó y oculto por la oscuridad del acantilado y la cegadora luz del faro comenzó a flotar. Antes de que llegaran se marchó, avanzando y adentrándose en el mar y pendiente de sus magias, a pesar de que uno o dos utilizaron escobas en la persecución se quedaron atrás a la media hora y se retiraron. Continúo a unos dos o tres kilómetros de la orilla de España, pasando por Lisboa y Portugal, Oporto y la Coruña, donde continuo recto. Un atajo, si no recordaba mal sus clases muggles, lo que era muy posible.

No freno durante la noche, pasando por Plogoff, eso decía el cartel que vislumbro en el camino. Y terminando en una pequeña isla, donde paro a comer algo rápido, esperando alcanzar Londres antes de que amaneciera, aunque su magia estaba de alguna forma baja. Volar en si requería mucha de su magia y se agotaba con rapidez, más al incrementar la velocidad y sin lugar a dudas estaba llevándose al extremo de su poder. Llevaba casi dieciséis horas continuas de vuelo, exceptuando unos veinte minutos de comida, unos diez con los aurores en España y esa pequeña parada. Sintiendo a algunos puntos mágicos directo a su dirección, se levantó del suelo y expulsando un vaho pesado salió proyectado nuevamente al cielo.

Cruzo hasta la mitad el canal de la mancha y se dirigió al este, prefería ver más agua y congelarse un poco, a armar un revuelo por su repentina irrupción en Londres. Y si estaba en lo correcto, cosa que estaba empezando a creer que sí, podría cruzar media Inglaterra y subir nuevamente para llegar al centro de Londres, el truco era saber dónde. Y tenía una pequeña pista, el canal se estrechaba y cuando viera ese espacio tendría que ir a tierra, reubicarse y continuar su viaje.

Dejo de volar en el cabo de Dungeness, un lugar un poco solitario, la granulosa arena cubierta de Nieve en sus pies descalzos se sentía bastante mejor que mantenerlos congelados. Camino para estirar la pierna, que desde hacía medio día le dejo de sentir, se sentó y contemplo un buque de carga navegando muy lejos, podía que incluso anclado al otro lado del canal en algún puerto. Se revisó la herida metiendo la mano y al sacarla sus dedos estaban pintados de rojo. Saco su monedero y bebió el agua del archipiélago, aún conservaba su habilidad de curar, pero aunque lo intentara con todo su conocimiento de sanación no parecía funcionar del todo. Le dejaba de sangrar y se cerraba un poco, pero para un mes desde que se la hizo estaba aún sin cerrar del todo.

Espero por un rato la aparición de algún Auror o de alguien que le dijera que estaba ingresado ilegalmente a Londres, y lo reconociera, para después llevárselo preso o cualquier otra cosa. Incluso se sentiría feliz de ser nuevamente juzgado en el Ministerio. Más no sucedió.

-Cierto, el detector no lo tienen- se dijo Harry casi sonriendo al ver como una fina línea de luz se alzaba del otro lado del muelle.- No saben que estoy aquí… o no por un rato-

Termino levantándose unos minutos después, cojeo en lo que intentaba salir del lugar, sin embargo la pierna punzaba de tal forma que le obligo a flotar. Temiendo que lo vieran al ser un área muggle, se elevó y subió más y más, hasta que parecía que no lo verían. Reviso nuevamente su dirección y avanzo a Londres. Parecieron unos minutos, aunque fue casi media hora, dando ya las siete y con el sol comenzando a alumbrar cada parte de la ciudad forrada de una capa blanca.

Ver la ciudad de día no le pareció mala idea y por instinto bajo donde conocía, y aquel lugar en el que llego la primera vez que hizo un viaje tan cansado. Aunque fue mucho menos que en ese tiempo, más de veinticuatro horas despierto y 19 de viaje le estaban pasando la factura. Sin medir consecuencias se mantuvo flotando junto al Big Ben para ubicarse e ir a Kings Cross.

Se quejó al llegar, la luz era bastante y no lo ocultaría, aunque la neblina que se asentaba y la nieve alrededor eran de gran ayuda para que no señalan al volar tan cerca. Paro un momento en el aire, sintiendo que el báculo estaba demasiado suelto, se lo acomodo mientras que intentaba sentir presencias mágicas, solo encontró un par. Sentía muchos puntos no mágicos a su alrededor, personas que estaban por debajo y algunas que estaban empezando a parecer de la nada, más una le llamo la atención, era casi diminuta y por su distancia no estaba tan lejos, la cuestión era que la conocía bien. Sonrió y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Salió volando a toda prisa del lugar.

Un minuto después estaba sobre el reloj de Kings Cross y dejo de volar, era peligroso al ya estar completamente claro y con múltiples muggles caminando por todos lados y los autos avanzando con velocidad. Saco la esfera que contenía el archipiélago y la reviso, lucia totalmente normal, sin rasgaduras o alguna cuarteadura, incluso seguía soleada a pesar del frio que le calaba los huesos. Luego fue por el huevo y también lo checo, hirviendo por sus hechizos y seguro cualquier cosa que tocara la derretiría.

Por ultimo saco la capa del monedero, hacía mucho que no la utilizaba, no porque no pudiera, en el archipiélago estaba en peligro constante y con cualquier cosa se pudo dañar. Al ser una reliquia familiar, prefería no ocuparla.

Un dolor surgió en su cabeza. Y al girar a ver que era pensó en que una bola de nieve blanca con pico y garras afiladas le había golpeado, luego no pudo evitar casi llorar.

-¡HEDWIG!- Grito Harry mientras la veía planeando, ululando con alegría, dándole picotazos cariñosos por el pelo, también en el rostro y restregándose contra él. Cosa rara ya que no era ese tipo de criatura amistosa. -¡Te extrañe tanto, no sabes que infierno pase! ¿Viniste aquí por mí? Que buena eres y un poco gruñona- le pico con fuerza, Harry se rio y le mostro el brazo para que se posara- Cuanto tiempo sin ti, amiga, te extrañaba-

Le gorgoteo con fuerza y le miro como si nunca antes lo había hecho. Parecía incluso más feliz que cuando la compro hacia ¿seis u ocho? Años en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Vienes de Hogwarts cierto?-pregunto Harry sentándose contra el muro, sus ojos se cerraban y se sentía como si hubiera cruzado medio mundo. Cosa que tal vez estaba haciendo. Hedwig contesto ululando.

De su bolsa salió Marlow que enseguida que la vio comenzó a saltar y a subirse en ella, acariciando su plumas y pareciendo la criatura ms feliz del mundo. Su blanca lechuza no se quedaba atrás, también ululaba y precian tener una larga charla con su verde amigo. Se echó la capa encima para que no lo vieran, el frio, cansancio y los sonidos de sus dos compañeros en el techo le hicieron que sintiera los ojos cada vez estaban más pesados y se quedó dormido.

Despertó de la nada, sintiéndose más pesado que cuando se durmió ya que nevaba de forma lenta y se cumulaba con lentitud sobre si, también como la luz le pegaba en los ojos y que sin lugar a dudas era un bloque de hielo. La nieve le cubría toda la parte inferior del cuerpo y era una capa gruesa, Hedwig y Marlow estaban acurrucados contra su cuerpo y totalmente tibios por estar muy cerca del huevo de Daira.

Los miro unos momentos, los tres eran sus mascotas, sus amigos y criaturas que estuvieron a su lado siempre, sin importar las circunstancias. Hedwig era testaruda y aun así siempre lo ayudaba, incluso con pedidos locos. Marlow comportándose como un buen compañero de viaje y defendiéndolo incluso con su pequeño cuerpo. Y Daira, antes Amiji, la cual paso su anterior vida salvándolo y luego al fallecer lo acompaño ayudándole cuando requería su hechizo más fuerte y rencarno para continuar junto a él. Los quería tanto que al verlos juntos no pudo evitar pensar que esperaba que lo acompañaran durante mucho más tiempo.

-Chicos tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry moviendo la nieve para quedar libre. Se agitaron pero no le hicieron caso.- Debemos llegar a Hogwarts… y no sé a qué hora hagamos eso- miro el reloj por lo menos había dormido hasta pasar medio día. Hizo cálculos rápidos y burdos, si saliendo de Kings Cross a las once llegaba a Hogwarts entre las siete y ocho… ¿Cuántas horas le costaría volando a su velocidad?- Chicos… ¿Hedwig, Marlow?- No respondieron.

Decidió dejarles otro rato descansar, no tenía tanta prisa y seguro que el cambio para Marlow fue duro y Hedwig debió volar durante la noche por su cansancio. Tampoco ayudaba el frio, Marlow era una criatura que invernaba y a esa temperatura seguro sus instintos estaban haciéndolo dormir más.

A la siguiente hora comió a gusto con sus compañeros, emplumada y con follaje, Hedwig picaba la fruta restante aunque por como hacia la cabeza no le gusto para nada y Marlow riéndose de ella o lo que parecía una risa.

-No puedo salir con tanta gente alrededor- dijo Harry viendo para abajo buscando alguna oportunidad- La capa saldrá despedida por la velocidad, solo nos queda una opción- Le miraron como si no entendieran, lo cual era seguro- Me _desilusionare_ , por muy raro que suene-

Antes de partir reviso que Marlow fuera seguro, quiso ir sobre Hedwig, pero como la lechuza no volaría, era imposible. Se colocó a Marlow en la bolsa y Hedwig se introdujo en su capa cubriéndose del aire y calentándolo en el proceso. Coloco hechizos de protección en ambos y giro el báculo en su mano y con un leve toque en su frente sintió como si algo lo cubriera. Se intentó mirar las manos y solo vio como la nieve comenzaba a formar la silueta de sus brazos.

-Perfecto, ahora a volar- dijo Harry, pero se detuvo y se sentó- ¿Eso sonó a Peter Pan? Como sea no sé a dónde ir… si supiera por donde se encuentra el castillo-

Hedwig ululo adentro, cosa que no entendió Harry, aunque un picotazo le dio en el costado y una magia le hizo comprenderla, parecía como si de repente supiera el camino y supo a donde tendría que volar. Mucho más al norte y directo a escocia. Partió y avanzo por el cielo sin problemas, a pesar de que la nieve delataba su ubicación no suponía que fuera algo extraño con tantos remolinos de aire. Viajo por más de cuatro o cinco horas, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hedwig, cada que parecía desviarse le daba un picotazo y sabía que rumbo tomar, tal vez por su incremento de magia incremento su empatía con el ave y en ese momento era como si compartieran magia.

Voló hasta que se oscureció, pasando lagos y montañas, dejando bosques atrás y viendo que cada vez menos poblados aparecían. Y cuando las estrellas pintaban el cielo, el castillo se empezó a levar en el horizonte, sacándole no solo una sonrisa sino carcajadas histéricas, carcajadas de felicidad absoluta.

Una extraña sensación le llego de repente sintiendo un escalofrió y luego como huellas mágicas aparecían desperdigadas muy adelante. Aunque un gran grupo de magos estaba reunido mucho más lejos y un poco alto. Se sentía feliz de al fin llegar, pero, algo muy raro, su cuerpo estaba intranquilo. Su sentimiento aumento y vio algo rojo elevarse, a esa distancia no parecía nada pero de cerca seguro que era grande. Freno en el aire a tiempo de ver como aquello, una bola de fuego mágico, se estrellaba directo contra la barrera de Hogwarts y como se detenía por unos momentos. Y luego de lo que parecía unos cuantos segundos se cuarteaba, despedazando el hechizo y creando un gran hueco por donde lo atravesó.

El castillo de Hogwarts, su castillo, donde estaban los Pendragón y cientos de alumnos se encontraban, se única protección que les cubría se desmorono. Aumento su velocidad, listo para ir contra quien estuviera tacando Hogwarts, se detuvo al ver un hechizo explotar en el cielo y dibujar la imagen que más le hizo enojar.

La marca de lord Voldemort.

Voló a toda velocidad, y cuando veía el castillo claramente, las luces resplandecientes por las ventanas y la nieve en los techos de cono y el campo e incluso los bosques. Sintió algo nostálgico y ansioso. Una luz apareció delante de él una serie de runas y dan deprisa que se estrelló de lleno. El golpe le hizo gruñir de dolor, su pierna punzaba como si metieran una mano dentro de la herida y la abrieran una y otra vez. Aquellas runas le cancelaron de golpe su hechizo para hacerse invisible, también su vuelo y apenas logro recomponerse durante la caída. Se separó intentando que su pierna no le doliera pero parecía imposible. Avanzo con cuidado y su mano se estrelló contra una pared mágica de la cual salían las runas, una y otra vez sin importar donde intentara pasar. Si bien sabia de Runas, no las entendía por completo "Encapsulado, cúpula, salida emergente y mata hechizos", O algo muy parecido.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta al ser conocedor de quien lo hizo. Su primera idea fue Dumbledore, pero al sentir la magia era… tan cálido y se sentía tan bien a su tacto.

-Mione- murmuro y descendió tocando la magia, esperando que eso significara que el espacio que los separaba apenas casi cuarenta y ocho horas antes fuera reducido a nada pronto. Floto unos centímetros sobre la tierra, movió su mano dentro de la túnica y saco a Hedwig que se desperezo al sentir el frio -Sé que no quieres, y yo no quiero enviarte a un viaje ahora, pero debes ir por Sirius, Lupin y los gemelos, el colegio corre peligro. Por favor-

Al contrario de lo que pensó la lechuza se esponjo, ululo con una alegría increíble y salió volando directo a Hogsmeade. Harry los había sentido también al acercarse al castillo, sus huellas mágicas de los cuatro eran claras y fuertes, se encontraban en las tres escobas. Podría ir por ellos personalmente, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionarían y aunque le pareciera egoísta, él quería ver a Hermione cuanto antes.

Bajo al suelo sintiendo la protección aun con una mano y ayudándose con un poco de magia la siguió rodeando Hogwarts e intentando ir rápido aunque su pierna se lo impedía, dolía y punzaba más que antes, el golpe seguro reabrió su herida y necesitaba tomar otra vez el agua y curarse, en ese momento no tenía tiempo. Perdía valiosos segundos intentando entrar a Hogwarts y entre más pasara podría ser que alguien saliera herido o que los Mortifagos le encontraran.

Salió al camino que llevaba a Hogwarts sintiendo que la magia dejo libre el camino a Hogsmeade libre.

-Siempre pensando en todo- dijo Harry sonriendo y sintiéndose feliz, de ver que Hermione supo que tal vez necesitarían una salida en cado de que las cosas fueran mayores.

Tomo el báculo para ayudarse a caminar, mientras que avanzaba y escuchando algunas peleas a su alrededor, también sintiendo a los Pendragón peleando en los terrenos. Le temblaron las piernas y le sudaron las manos viendo la magia de Ron la cual había incrementado mucho, la de Neville que era una candente llama que iluminaba su alrededor, la de Daphne que se movía alrededor de su enemigo enroscándolo en sus juegos, la de Luna que estaba calmada y brillante como su nombre, y Theo que sin lugar a dudas estaba llegando a ser equiparable a la de los profesores. Los cuales luchaban también un poco retirados.

-Profesora- murmuro al sentir como peleaba con diez y le ayudaba la magia de la profesora Sprout.

Giro el báculo en su mano varias veces, creando unas veinte luces rojas que eran el hechizo _Desmaio_ , apunto con cuidado e imagino como viajarían hasta las marcas tenebrosas de cada uno y las lanzo directo a los Mortifagos. Como dardos a un blanco, y cada Mortifago de cada batalla que estaban en los terrenos era ese blanco.

La marca verde brillaba en el cielo, no aguantando verla alzo el báculo y una luz dorada salió disparada. En cuanto llego al cielo la marca tenebrosa se volvió dorada y desapareció en un montón de luces pequeñas.

Continuo avanzando sintiendo dolor a cada paso, hasta que sus ojos presionaron por llorar al ver una magia correr directo a su dirección. La magia de Hermione era la más hermosa que vio, su llama cálida y de color dorado moviéndose alrededor de todo lo que le cruzaba y llenándolo tanto que le hizo olvidar todo lo demás. No podía esperar más para tenerla en sus brazos, besarla y por fin escuchar su dulce voz.

Más no era la única en su dirección. Un Mortifago salió de la sombras y se apresuró por el puente, haciendo eco en las paredes y sacando a Harry de su pensamientos. Gruño al ver a Sofi en su hombro y la magia de esta dormida, y como la estaba llevando contra su voluntad. Se paró en medio del puente enojado.

El Mortifago viendo un nuevo obstáculo, freno levanto la varita y dijo -¡QUITATE O TE MATO!-

-No, no deberías decir tus intenciones hasta obtener lo que deseas- dijo Harry moviendo el báculo.

-¡SUELTA ESO, AHORA!- Escupió con furia mientras veía atrás una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres que suelte… esto?-pregunto Harry alzando el báculo, reacciono lanzando un hechizo que le roso en la mejilla y exploto una pared del puente.

Vio el lugar, parecía justo donde antiguamente se escondió con todos los Pendragón, el lugar donde coloco la sala de menesteres para que nadie los encontrara. Eso lo molesto más. Nadie tiraba la entrada a su escondite.

-NO ESTOY JUGANDO, AHORA BAJA ESA MALDITA COSA- Grito avanzando y con Sofi en su hombro.

Harry asintió, y arrojo el báculo al bosque con todas sus fuerzas, se perdió en la oscuridad como una flecha.- Solo que no es buena idea que haga eso-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ya con su varita en su cara.

-Por eso- señalo el lugar por donde el báculo se perdió. De la nada salto y con la velocidad de un cohete se estrelló contra la cara del sujeto.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Harry realizo un hechizo que dio en Sofi, el _Wingardium leviosa_ hizo flotar el cuerpo de la pequeña. El sujeto se sostenía la cara con dolor, con la poca movilidad que tenía movió el báculo por el aire tomando más distancia.

-Escucha esto bien, porque será la última vez que escuches algo.- dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta y le miro con furia, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban contra la oscuridad- ¡Nadie toca a mi hermanita!-

El báculo salió disparado golpeando al Mortifago que gimió con dolor y antes de que lo supiera se estrellara con el muro abriendo un hueco enorme y llevándoselo a la profundidades del bosque. Despareciendo en un largo grito de dolor y agonía, con las sombras ocultándolo, hasta que no se escuchó más. Regreso la mirada a Sofi y alzo las manos, fue depositada con suavidad en sus brazos. Al sentir el peso gruño. La vio bien, era una niña aun en su rostro, era linda, pero sin lugar a dudas aun le faltaba crecer.

Aunque, Harry, no entendía porque traía un vestido color vino lleno de lodo y nieve.

Se estremeció y petrifico al escuchar pasos y un jadeo. La vio salir de las sombras, hermosa y como siempre fue, con el cabello desordenado y cayéndole sobre los hombros, su mirada furiosa e inamovible, la mueca de concentración en su frente y sus labios apretados, incluso aquel rasguño en su brazo le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. Nada podía comparársele. Dejo de respirar, de pensar e incluso el dolor de su pierna ya no parecía importante. Su sola presencia era lo que necesitaba, s deseo de verla una última vez estaba sucediendo y si era un sueño, jamás quería que terminara.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo la voz de Hermione cortándole la respiración. La voz en sus recuerdos era una sombra de lo que en verdad era, y aun si sonaba furiosa, le parecía increíblemente atractiva.

Le apunto con la varita y sujeto con ambas manos. Si, esa era su novia, nunca dejando nada al azar y utilizando lo que aprendieron juntos. Abrió la boca y un leve jadeo salió, Harry se sintió completamente idiota, pero su cuerpo temblaba y no creía que lo que saliera de sus labios fuera lo correcto. ¿Qué le diría? Hola he regresado, he mando al Mortifago a limpiar la nieve a lengüetazos. Sonaba estúpido y en su mente solo sonaba una cosa que quería salir por su garganta, el nombre de ella.

-¡Hermione!- dijo la voz de Tonks interrumpiéndolo.

Llego detrás de Hermione la cual aún le miraba y no quitaba sus ojos de encima, con ese color ámbar parecía lista para aniquilarlo si se movía. La aurora llego con un compañero, ambos habían estado en batallas y se notaba en su ropa y la marca de su cara. Giro un poco cuando más magias se juntaron en el puente, específicamente las personas por las que fue Hedwig-

-¡Es bueno que nos tomáramos unas copas antes en Hogsmeade!- dijo la voz de Sirius, aunque a su espalda -¡Ahora baja a la pequeña Potter y no te destrozare tu cara!-

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al comprender que todos ya sabían de su pedido de adopción. Cosa que no le sorprendía, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzado que él no fuera el que diera la noticia.

-Lo has escuchado. Baja a la pequeña y entrégate- dijo Lupin con voz furiosa, acompañado de Fred y George que le apuntaban también.- Estas rodeado-

Estaba encerrado entre ellos. Y aun así solo continuaba viendo a Hermione que avanzaba con pasos cuidadosos y manteniéndose firme, incluso su respiración parecía regularse con rapidez, clara señal de que estaba controlándose a la perfección y que se preparaba para la batalla. Le encantaba vera en su modo de guerrera.

-¡Hermione, aquí estamos!- dijo la voz Ron que le hizo aun temblar más.

Su amigo, su hermano apareció con el cabello revuelto y la vista molesta, encabezando a los Pendragón y con la profesora McGonagall detrás. Todos vestidos de gala, lo cual por un segundo le pareció nada importante, aunque raro.

Escucho un murmullo de Hermione -¿Cómo es que…-

No encontraba palabras que decir, abría y cerraba la boca intentando encontrar alguna forma de decir "Hey soy Harry, regrese de un archipiélago peligroso y de matar a un Dragón sin alma con el báculo de Merlín, para hacer que Amiji reencarnara en Daira", no, definitivamente eso no sería una buena forma de empezar. Podría simplemente decir hola y esperar que contestaran, aunque por más que abría la boca solo lograba hacer un quejido mudo.

Con cuidado se movió para dejar a Sofi, todos saltaron y le apuntaron con la mirada fija en su ser. Con sumo cuidado bajo a Sofi y la deposito sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra el muro, estaba ansioso por contarle a todos lo que realizo en la isla, de decirles que ahora podría protegerlos. Al levantarse intento relajarse y poder hacer algo más que solo verlos, al contrario se tensó tanto que su aura mágica comenzó incrementarse. Vio la cara de cada uno cambiando a una de miedo y como retrocedían, por un segundo sintió un gran dolor, no en su pierna, en su pecho y sintió su aura crecer más, intentando protegerse del sentimiento. Sus instintos, aquellos que consiguió en la isla, haciendo que las bestias le temieran y se retiraran o que algunas se sintieran protegidas era cada vez más fuerte por sus emociones descontroladas.

Los miro sintiéndose extraño entre ellos, parecía que ya no los conocía y ellos tampoco lo estaban reconociendo. Dos años, era demasiado y… el ya no era el mismo. Por un segundo pensó retirarse, por el miedo a que lo desconocieran. El sonido de pasos le atrajo la vista, buscando el sonido, y mirando como Hermione avanzo sin dudas, bajando la varita y temblando, tanto que su varita término en el suelo y sus ojos empezaron a lucir cristalinos. Las dudas de Harry se despejaron.

Eran los mismos ojos que le despidieron, los mismos que le daban calma en esas noches que despertaba lleno de terror por sus pesadillas, aquellos que le daban energías cuando regresaba de sus entrenamientos cansado y apaleado, los mismos ojos que le salvaron de los dementores y aquellos que le vieron llenos de amor cuando le propuso cazarse.

Harry no lograr contener las lágrimas, sus mejillas se mojaron y su sonrisa surgió sin igual.

No le importaba nada más. Con paso tambaleante y sin poder controlar su magia fue directo a ella, observando cada detalle de su rostro, desde sus labios temblorosos hasta la marca de tierra que le cubría la mejilla derecha. Sonreía, le encantaba tanto volver a verla que cada instante en el archipiélago y cada cosa que paso valieron la pena, solo por ese momento, solo por estar a su lado. Más no le gustaba verla llorar, levanto su mano inconscientemente para intentar limpiarlas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo Sirius y un hechizo dio en su espalda. No supo cuál pero sí que le desequilibro, avanzo y coloco su pierna mala en el suelo, gimiendo por el dolor que lo atravesó y subió por su cuerpo.

-¡NO LO ATAQUEN!-Grito Hermione con la voz tronándole, y alzando sus manos ambos lados del puente. -¡SI LO ATACAN YO LOS MATO A USTEDES!-

Se irguió y sin saber cómo termino viéndola directamente a rostro. Hedwig los sobrevoló, dio un rodeo y termino en su hombro, mostrándose feliz y restregándose contra su mejilla. Las temblorosas manos de Hermione fueron a su rostro y al tocar su piel se erizo. Se sentía desesperado por tomarla y sentir su calor, besar sus labios y no despegarse de ella. Se descubrió, mostrando su rostro y viendo que la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho.

Escucho el jadear de las personas, cosas que terminaron en el suelo y la reparación agitada de Hermione.

En un lento movimiento, Hermione, le quito los rediseñados omniculares, descubriendo por completo su rostro y haciendo que se sintiera el mismo de siempre. Ya que le sonreía, sus ojos llenos de amor se vieron casi desesperado por un segundo y luego salto a sus brazos. La atrapo mientras Hermione cruzaba las manos detrás de su nuca, y enredaba sus piernas en su cadera. Aferro sus manos a su cuerpo, alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, tan fuerte que sentía su calor aumentar al instante. Sus verdes ojos se encontraron con el color miel y antes de que incluso cruzaran una palabra sus labios se tocaron, tan fríos, con un sabor salado y con una descarga que cruzaba su cuerpo y era trasferido por los labios de Hermione, que sin lugar a dudas lo sentía. Se estremecieron con fuerza y jadearon en los labios del otro. Era lo único que necesitaba y que le volvía loco, la apretó contra su cuerpo hasta sentir su palpitante corazón contra la de ella, y continuando besándose sin importar nada a su alrededor. El mundo eran nada más ellos, solo sus corazones vibrando contra el otro y saludándose con cada centímetro que tocaban del otro.

Había soñado tanto con eso que le daba miedo separarse, abrir los ojos y que despertara en la cueva o en el archipiélago. Mas no lo era, no al sentir su beso aumentando de ritmo, su cuerpo calentándolo y su cabello sobre su rostro. Era tan increíble estar de regreso que en cuanto finalizaron su beso, comenzó a reír, y Hermione le siguió, en una riza descontrolada, al igual que el ritmo de sus desbocados y sincronizados corazones.

-¡Tardaste mucho idiota!- dijo Hermione - ¡Gracias a dios, estaba muy preocupada por ti!-

-¡Perdón!- Dijo Harry llevo su mano a su mejilla y temiendo dañarla penas le toco, Hermione cerró los ojos y luego sonrió.- De verdad lo siento tanto, no te dejare otra vez, pase lo que pase-

Mientras lloraban se apretaron y en su oído murmuro -Estoy en casa amor-

-Bienvenido cariño- contesto Hermione con una leve risa.

-¿Eres tu Harry?-pregunto la voz de Ron, sacándolo del recuerdo de su larga travesía.

Se separaron un poco y aun con Hermione aferrada a su cadera le miraron. Con las manos temblándole y pareciendo atónito. Harry estiro su mano y le sonrió al verlo crear una cara de felicidad y asombro. Mas no se le igualaba a lo que el sentía, después de todo ese tiempo, de cada noche solitaria y cada pensamiento dedicado a su familia ellos estaban junto a él.

-Sí, mi hermano-

Con una velocidad que no le vio antes (más que para los desayunos, comidas o cenas), corrió por el puente, llego de golpe abrazándolo y de paso juntando las cabezas de los tres. Sonriendo y riéndose como tontos, mientras los tres lloraban a la par. No existía otro lugar en el mundo en que quisiera estar, ni que le importara, todo lo que requería para ser feliz estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Fue una noche muy dura?-pregunto Harry llorando y apretando a su prometida y a su hermano de aventuras.

\- De las mejores…-dijo Ron riéndose y limpiándose los ojos con la devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Aunque estos meses… han sido un infierno. Tienes a nuestra fustigadora en tus brazos-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Harry pasándole el brazo por el hombro a su amigo y besando a Hermione, la cual se rio.- Esa es mi chica-

Entonces una luz naranja atrajo su atención. -¡Hermione, Ron aléjense de él!-dijo la profesora McGonagall levantando la varita, al igual que Sirius y todos los demás.

La profesora estaba enfrente de los Pendragón que parecían mirarle con la boca abierta, al igual que Tonks le apuntaba a su cabeza y detrás sentía a Sirius y Lupin con la varita levantada. Los miraban como si estuvieran locos, y se veían preocupados. Hemiono bajo de él deprisa de su cuerpo y cuando toco el suelo miro a Ron, luego asintieron a un solo tiempo. Dieron dos pasos rápidos, Ron quedando a su espalda y Hermione adelante, pegados y cubriéndolo.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntaron Hermione y Ron cambiando su mueca de felicidad por una de enojo-¡ES HARRY!-

-Puede que no sea Harry, después de todo intento secuestrar a Sofi-Ordeno Lupin que avanzaba más y más.- ¡Chicos aun lado!-

-Sobre MI cadáver- dijo Ron levantando la varita.

-No sin que me maten- dijo Hermione atrayendo su varita y levantándola, con la mano al aire.

Aquellas palabras le asustaron a los Pendragón, también a McGonagall, ya que ambos parecían decididos y seguramente juntos eran algo que temían. Antes de que se saliera de control, Harry le tomo del hombro Ron y abrazo a Hermione por los hombros.

-Tranquilos chicos- dijo Harry calmado y mirando a la profesora directo por sus lentes y viendo su titubeo en los ojos- Solo creen que puedo ser un impostor. -Cerro los ojos y murmuro- ¿Cómo se resolveremos esto?-

-Dinos algo que solo sepamos cada uno- dijo Sirius a su espalda. Con la mano abajo y sonriéndole, sonriendo tanto que parecía apunto de sacar la lengua y jadear. Cosa que no quería ver. Mas indicando que le creía y que estaba listo para abrazarlo- Cosas que nos hagan creer que eres tu cachorro-

-¿Cosas de cada uno?-pregunto Harry soltando a Ron y sobándose el cuello. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció-Si están seguros.- Sus amigos y cada uno de su alrededor se estremeció. -Neville tiene un problema intestinal al comer caramelos de sangre desde el primer curso; - el pobre se llevó una mano al estómago y pareció enfermo- a Luna le robaron sus cosas en el quinto curso y no le dijo a nadie, pero yo las recupere y algunos terminaron golpeados;- Luna sonrió y saludo como si recién lo viera- Daphne mantuvo a su serpiente, Ringed, cazando ratones y pequeñas presas en el bosque prohibido;- La profesora la volteo a ver y la rubia miro enfadada al azabache- Antes de que se fueran del colegio Fred beso a Angelina y termino cacheteado;- "¿Qué" murmuro cundo todos lo vieron, incluso su hermano gemelo -George también la beso y a él si le correspondió;- el chico saco el pecho y le sonrió a su hermano.- Sirius tuvo un problema de pulgas; -Su padrino se rasco su larga cabellera- Lupin miraba a Tonks durante largos ratos en navidad pasada y escribió su nombre dentro de un corazón;- El hombre lobo solo atino a voltear a otro lado- Tonks estaba tan distraída por sus miradas que termino quemando su regalo y tuve que conseguirle otro, nada barato por cierto-

-¡HARRY!-Gritaron los tres totalmente rojos.

-Profesora… no diré nada de usted o seguro me gritara toda una hora- dijo Harry riéndose técnicamente no conocía ningún dato de vergonzoso de la profesora, pero si muchos momentos juntos que quería guardar para el mismo- Y ya que estoy revelando unas verdades; Ron le dijo a Ringed de comer helado levitador y la dejo colgando del techo durante un par de horas-

-¡RONALD!-grito Daphne más roja que antes y viendo a Ron.

-¡Traición!-murmuro Ron pálido.- ¡Mi amigo me ha traicionado!-

Harry se rio, luego vio que le faltaban un par de personas. El Auror que no conocía y Theo. Su mirada cambio y miro los ojos del Slytherin, el cual parecía un poco raro y por un momento lucio un poco temeroso.

-Y Theo…- murmuro Harry y soltó un suspiro, fue como una corriente fría que hizo que todos le vieran- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no, ahora tengo todo lo que necesito a mi lado-

-Bueno, eso comprueba que si eres- dijo la profesora McGonagall temblando y guardando la varita, intentando lucir controlada, cuando no lo estaba.

Se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurro- Y mi linda novia babea cuando duerme-

Mientras decía esto Tonks y McGonagall enviaron al Auror a ayudar a los profesores y apresar a todos los Mortifagos. Hermione se dio la vuelta y le sonrió mientras se agacho a checar a Sofi la cual estaba aún inconsciente, y sin murmurar el hechizo le librero y despertó. Lucio desconcertada y cuando lo vio, salto e intento alejarse.

-Está bien, todo está bien- le dijo Hermione parándose de nuevo a su lado, abrazando su costado- ¡Es Harry!-

-¿Harry?-pregunto Sofi viéndolo, casi un segundo después se levantó y lo atrapo en un abrazo fuerte-Gracias, de verdad gracias por ser mi hermano. Estoy tan feliz…-

-Tranquila pequeña -dijo Harry acariciando su espalda y cabeza- En cuanto te conocí, te convertiste en mi familia y no puedo esperar para contarte tantas cosas. Una que tal vez te haga enfurecer, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Por qué tan elegantes? Si sabían que vendría no era necesario tanta formalidad.-

De su bolsa salió algo trepo por su cuerpo y cuando llego a su hombro salto al de Hermione.

-¡MARLOW!-grito Hermione eufórica, dándole de besos y acariciándolo contra su rostro -¡Sabía que no estabas perdido, sabía que cuidarías de él!-

-Al revés, él es mi salvador- dijo Harry acariciando su hoja, pero el pequeño parecía más interesado en estar en Hermione, tanto que incluso se sentó en su hombro. – Me salvo tanas veces que no puedo recordarlo-

Le miro raro luego se apartó, pues un estrepitoso ladrido sonó a su lado apareció Sirius el cual le palmeo la espalda y le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Copiando a tu padrino?-pregunto moviendo su cabello e intentando lucir genial- Me gusta que al fin veas tu potencial-

-Es que no encontré una peluquería decente- le contesto Harry abrazándolo.- Todas a la redonda estaban cerradas-

-Nos da mucho gusto que estés de regreso- dijeron los gemelos a cada lado y luego dándole un puñetazo en cada hombro.

-Por decirle a George del beso- menciono Fred algo avergonzado.

-Por no decirme del beso antes-Dijo George volteando a su hermano y dándole otro golpe con más fuerza.

Dando saltos se acercó Luna la cual le beso en la mejilla y le tomo la mano- Sabia que regresarías, se lo dije a Hermione, le dije que derrotarías incluso a un demonio solo por ella- Hermione lucio un poco roja y miro a Luna un poco fuerte.

-Sin dudarlo- contesto Harry bajando su mano y tomando la de Hermione, la cual enseguida entrelazo sus dedos.

-Pobre de Ringed, ustedes barbaros e idiotas- murmuraba Daphne llegando a donde estaban, le sonrió y luego le dio otro beso, solo que al lado contrario que Luna- Siempre es bueno verte-

-Todo bien ¿Cierto?-dijo Harry al pensar en la última vez que la vio, le envió a una misión y esta termino en la enfermería.

-Claro que sí, aunque siento no haber estado en la batalla del ministerio- Volteo a Ron y le dio una leve cachetada- por mi mascota-

-Y las cosas iban tan bien hace rato- gruño Ron sonriéndole y atrayendo a Daphne con su brazo- pero tengo a mi hermano de aventuras en donde puedo ayudarlo. Y una pregunta- Le miraron con curiosidad.-¿Por qué siempre te tocan los besos?-

Lupin se acercó y lucia algo sonrojado ya que Tonks estaba a su derecha y también se encontraba roja. Literalmente, su piel parecía raramente de color granate y su cabello se comenzaba a tornar rojo vivo.

-Es un gusto ver que no has cambiado- dijo Lupin mientras le daba una mirada y palmada en su hombro- Y que pareces más… ¿Prudente?-

-Error- dijo Harry recordando los momentos más imprudentes de la isla, y sonrió mucho- Creo que es lo contrario-

Se sobo el puente de la nariz y soltó un suspiro largo. Tonks le abrazo y le revolvió mucho más el cabello mientras le daba dos besos atronadores. Tal vez por revelar lo de los corazones con su nombre que encontró cuando le robo lo del monedero a Lupin.

-Estas… sorprendente- dijo Tonks mirándolo de arriba abajo- Creciste mucho más de lo esperado-

-Fueron un par de cosas que pasaron- dijo Harry mirando como todos parecían querer decir mucho más, pero se estaban turnando o algo parecido.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la profesora parada con los labios fruncidos y mirándole como la primera vez que llego a Hogwarts, recordó que hacía mucho más que no veía a la profesora. La última vez estaba desmayada, entre Kreacher y Winky la llevaban a San Mungo, verla en ese lugar completamente bien era un alivio, aunque estaba preocupado, también le dijo que no se metería en problemas en el curso y fue lo único que hizo desde ese entonces. Incluso después.

-Yo… lament…-

Lo tomo de los hombros tan rápido que quito a Hermione y le abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi se simulaba a los abrazos de Hagrid. No se limitó y la abrazo mientras recordaba ese sentimiento, muy parecido al que paso con su madre, se sentía calmado y feliz, incluso como el amor maternal le llenaba. - e verdad que extrañaba a mi problemático y valiente niño, Harry, gracias por ayudarme y… estar aquí-

-Yo soy el que debería decir eso- dijo Harry sintiéndose lloroso, con el cuerpo temblando y las manos aferradas en la ropa de la profesora- Gracias a todos por creer en mi-

-No tienes ni que mencionarlo- dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas.

Cuando la profesora lo soltó, Hermione le volvió a tomar la mano, se vieron y parecía que no hacían falta palabras, pero aun así lo dijo. -Gracias, por esperarme- aferrado a su mano y viendo sus ojos, que se alegraron de inmediato.

-Por siempre lo hare- dijo Hermione besándole y acariciando su mejilla.- Sin importar el tiempo-

Avanzo para estar más cerca, la punzada en su pierna fue mayor que nunca, su rodilla se dobló y termino en el suelo sujetándose la pierna y mirando como todos le miraban sorprendidos y preocupados. Con Hermione arrodillada y temblando mientras le sujetaba. Y Sofi a su otro lado alzando la varita de inmediato. Ron no solo se le paso el brazo por detrás de su nuca, también miro a cada lado, como si un enemigo invisible hubiera atacado.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-pregunto Hermione un poco desesperada-¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE SOFI?-

-Hermano, tu pierna…-dijo Ron tocando el suelo y levantando la mano mostrándola ensangrentada. -¡No está bien tenemos que llevarlo a la escuela y rápido!-

-No, a la escuela no- dijo Hermione mirándolo con mucha más preocupación mientras movía la varita- No podemos arriesgarnos que lo vean-

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Ron molesto y girando la mirando a todos lado- Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí…-

-Esto es malo- murmuro Sofi movió su varita, algo amarillo surgió y sintió un poco de alivio y le vio- Solo he parado la hemorragia pero no se curara fácilmente, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

Miraban a Harry con tantas preguntas, y algunos directamente su pierna donde escurría la mancha roja que mojaba su cadera y pierna.

-No lo sé bien- respondió Harry intentado levantarse, Sirius le paso un brazo y de un tirón lo levanto, de inmediato sujeto por su padrino y su mejor amigo.- ¿Por qué no pueden verme en el castillo?-

Le miro, luego gruño y le acaricio la mano asustada -Estas muerto- dijo Hermione a su lado y pensando.

-Genial, y yo pensando que si me mataban tu irías y me rematarias- dijo Harry algo enojado-Y me has matado ya-

Le tomo el rostro y le miro un poco enojada también- No fue mi idea, pero tenemos que mantenerte oculto por un tiempo, es lo mejor para no alertar a los Mortifagos-

-Tenemos un problema más grande- dijo Tonks mirando hacia arriba- La barrera temporal que pusieron está desapareciendo-

-Puedo ponerla cada cierto tiempo, pero no durara mucho. El castillo pierde magia y no creo que tarden en ver que estamos descubiertos- dijo Hermione tomándole la mano.-Puedes hacer algo ¿Cierto?

-¿El castillo perdió su magia?- pregunto Harry sintiéndose idiota.

-Creo que eso quedo claro…Es mucho que contar- suspiro Hermione preocupada y continuando pensando, aun si su conexión mental podía ver su mente trabajando y buscando la solución en los miles de libros que conocía- Si no, no tenemos de otra, debemos evacuar Hogwarts ahora-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron muchos.

-Concuerdo, es lo mejor antes de recibir un segundo ataque-dijo la profesora luciendo realmente mal.

Paso su brazo por la cabeza de Sirius, el cual no entendió la extendió hacia el hueco en el muro y sintió el báculo regresar a gran velocidad y antes de que le preguntaran y haciendo que saltaran del susto le llego a su mano. Tan resplandeciente como siempre y aumentando su nivel mágico al instante.

-WAO- dijo Ron, Neville y Theo mientras admiraban el arma.

-¿Eso es… por lo que…- tartamudeo Hermione mirándolo desde abajo a arriba.- El poder de…-dejo el espacio evitando decir Merlín.

-Esto es por lo que me fui- completo Harry sonriéndole- Por cierto de donde ha venido encontraran a un Mortifago, tal vez necesite una reconstrucción facial completa.- Luego sostuvo el báculo con ambas manos, aunque Ron quedo casi de por medio- No tienen que evacuar, solo tengo que… bueno… no se explicarlo, es más un gran presentimiento-

Junto un gran cumulo de magia pura, toco el suelo del puente y la inyecto, imaginándose como viajaría hasta la torre flotante donde era el origen de la magia de Hogwarts. El báculo resplandeció de múltiples colores y de donde toco una enorme barrera comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta volverse una cúpula que cubría a Hogwarts e incluso Hogsmeade por lo que le parecía. Casi el doble de la anterior. El muro del puente se reparó y las heridas superficiales de todos fueron curadas al instante.

-Eso es todo -dijo Harry mirando el cielo, sudado, cansado y con ganas de dejarse caer al suelo. Lo cual hubiera echo si no fuera por Ron- Durara un buen tiempo, en lo que pienso como restablecer el poder en Hogwarts-

-¡¿Acabas de darle poder mágico a Hogwarts?!-pregunto la profesor McGonagall con la boca abierta.

-Un poco, tal vez un par de años… quise darle unos diez, pero… aun no controlo bien esto- dijo Harry girando el báculo un par de veces y luego colocándoselo en la espalda- Creo que es como si influyera mi voluntad en ella, dependiendo de lo que desee es cómo reacciona o algo parecido-

-Tendremos tiempo para charlar, ahora tengo que revisar a Harry- dijo Sofi molesta luego le vio-Necesito un lugar espacioso-

-¿La sala de menesteres la puedes abrir?-pregunto Hermione mirándose rara, algo que le sacaba un poco de desconcierto pero tal vez eran sus ideas. Sobre todo viendo como Marlow parecía decidido a continuar a su lado y bueno ¿Quién lo culpaba? Él también quería seguir a su lado.

-Creo que si- dijo Harry extendiendo su mano tocando el muro y la piedra desapareció haciendo un cuadro.

-Chicos y tu Lupin van a ayudar a capturar a los Mortifagos, Chicas liberen las salas comunes, Tonks quédate por si vienen periodistas sea cual sea- dijo Hermione con rapidez y todos asentían, lucia de verdad como la líder a pesar de estar frente a cuatro adultos que también estaban asintiendo, su sonrisa parecía no alcanzar limites esa noche- Fred y George avisen a su familia, lo querrán ver pero díganle que mañana los veremos en Camelot. La profesora McGonagall y yo iremos a revisar que todo el castillo este bien y que no quede nadie suelto. Sirius y Ron lleven a Harry a nuestro cuarto y luego tu Sofi curas a Harry. Al acabar nos reuniremos en la sala de menesteres-

Asintieron, se giraron y comenzaron a retirarse lanzándole miradas y palabras como "nos vemos en unos momentos" "no desaparezcas" y "si nos necesitas envíanos un mensaje". Sirius y Ron intentaron entrar directamente a las sala de menesteres, pero cuando Hermione se disponía a seguir a McGonagall, Harry aferro su mano con fuerza y la vio empezando a aterrarse, no quería que se fuera, la tenía al fin consigo y dejarla ir era… doloroso.

Hermione le tomo el rostro y le beso suavemente, y susurro en sus labios. -Regresare de inmediato, no creas que te libraras de mí-

-No tardes, he pasado años… sin ti- dijo Harry soltándola lentamente. Le miraron muy raro, más asintió y le beso otras ves antes de retirarse.

En cuanto su mano dejo de tocarla se sintió frio, adolorido y sin lugar a dudas desesperado por alcanzarla y no dejarla ir. Pero su pierna, Sirius y Ron se lo impidieron. Hermione volteo con Marlow en su hombro justo cuando le empujaban a la sala de menesteres, le sonrió y supo que estaría con el pronto, más le llevaron adentro y la perdió de vista.

Pasaron por el pequeño pasillo que siempre fue la entrada, luego vio la oscuridad adentro e ingresaron a la sala de estar, lucia diferente. Sus cosas estaban tan cual las dejaron, los sofás desperdigados, las mesas e incluso la apagada chimenea, pero se sentía frio, un lugar que no había sido ocupado en mucho tiempo. Cada cosa tenía una gruesa capa de polvo. Le llevaron directo a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras que le quedaban de frente, la de la derecha era de chicas y la izquierda de chicos. En el piso superior, se encontraba solo una puerta, ya que ni Hagrid ni Sirius regresaron después del cuarto curso y la única que quedaba era la que compartía con Hermione. Adentro encontró lo mismo que abajo, un lugar desolado.

Después de que Sofi le indicara que lo recostaran, de que corriera a Sirius y Ron (como usualmente madame Pomfrey lo hacía), comenzó a hacerle conjuros y un montón de cosas que eran verdadera magia medicinal.

-Encontraste tu profesión- se rio Harry mirando la concentración de Sofi y como comenzaba a sudar- Y no estuve aquí…-

-Fue por ti que empecé esto- dijo Sofi tomando un pergamino de la mesita- Porque mi idiota hermano siempre termina lastimándose-

-Lamento no haberte dicho lo de la adopción…- dijo en un gruñido Harry al sentir otra punzada en su pierna ya que la tocaba con la punta de la varita-… Pero no sabía si se lograría…-

-De verdad eres…- dijo Sofi bajando la varita y con el pergamino lleno de anotaciones- Me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo el saber que ahora pertenezco a tu familia y que porto el apellido de la persona que más respeto y admiro-

Se levantó y se dispuso a irse por la puerta, Harry la detuvo cuando estaba por salir, tomándole del brazo y girando el cuerpo en la cama, a pesar de que le dolía.

-Desde que me tropecé contigo, ese día te volviste mi familia- dijo Harry con voz segura y fuerte, no quería que pensara que solo fue por lastima o cualquier otra cosa- Debí pensar mucho más en ti, al darte mi apellido te puse en un grave peligro y… yo soy quien está orgulloso de ser hermano de una chica como tú-

Las lágrimas de Sofi le empaparon el rostro, luego se le arrojo, le abrazo y le beso la mejilla. - Cualquier peligro es nada a comparación de ser tu hermana-

Por unos minutos se abrazaron, Sofi llorando y el acariciándole la espalda y lagrimeando por que entendiera que de verdad la apreciaba. Luego lo recordó- Por cierto… aquella ves que te hablo la estatua de tu sala común era yo- Se levantó de golpe y lo miro parpadeando mucho.

-El tejón… -Sofi abrió la boca y lucio enojada-¡ME TRATARON DE LOCA POR DOS DÍAS…además ¿Por qué tu entraste a la sala común de Hufflepuff?-

-Necesitaba una cosita- murmuro Harry volteando los ojos, no viendo esos ojos semi morados que pareciera quererlo ahorcar- Además mejor loca por dos días, que dado por muerto ¿No?-

-¡Espera!- grito Sofi poniéndose roja y frunciendo el ceño-¡Nora me dijo que me vio esa noche en la sala y luego…!- Harry intento tomar su báculo, pero Sofi ya le tenía agarrado de las mejillas y le pellizcaba con fuerza-¡¿TE TRANSFORMASTE EN MI?!-

-edas la unida ed quied pude hacedlo (Eras la única en quien pude hacerlo)- dijo Harry intentando que frenara, no solo le dolía la cara, la pierna también.-NO DI NADA, LO JUDO (NO VI NADA, LO JURO)-

Dio tres respiros largos y luego sonrió soltándolo, Harry se sobo las mejillas pensando en que pudo guardar el secreto por otro siglo por lo menos y cuanto respeto le profesaba Sofi.

-Te creo, pero solo porque si no Hermione te hubiera enterrado hace mucho- dijo Sofi luego le dio un leve golpe en el hombro- No lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Claro que no- contesto Harry nuevamente recostándose- La ropa me quedaba demasiado pequeña y… solo bromeaba, era broma- reparo rápidamente viendo como cerraba el puño.

-¿Eres idiota o solo te haces? No me refería a eso…no te atrevas a dejarme sola de nuevo - le dio un beso en la frente- Iré por lo que necesito para tu curación, no salgas y… toma una ducha para entrar en calor, pero no te esfuerces-

-¿Tanto apesto?-pregunto Harry oliendo su ropa, si apestaba un poco raro.- Pero… no tengo ropa…-

-Ya veremos eso, por ahora necesitas estar limpio para la curación- le ordeno y luego de que lo viera asentir, salió por la puerta.

Escucho como Sofi le decía a Sirius y Ron que dejaran de espiar por la puerta y que mejor la acompañaran a la enfermería, que era tarde y que no debía recorrer los pasillos sin permiso o Filch la castigaría. Luego de un par de quejidos y regaños se los llevo. Seguramente Sofi no quería que le molestara, no cuando debía de bañarse y descansar, aunque no al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó haciendo que su cuerpo tronara, con manos temblorosas desprendió la bolsa de su pierna y saco su contenido sobre la mesa de noche. Dejando el huevo de Daira bien envuelta aun lado de la esfera que contenía el archipiélago Arcano e incluso el monedero. Conservando la botella resplandeciente adentro. La colgó en la cabecera y miro que su trabajo y el de Nikol estaban en esos pequeños objetos, pero que sin lugar a dudas eran enormes artefactos (y el archipiélago Arcano) que le ayudarían a mejorar el futuro.

Con cuidado y utilizando el báculo como bastón se quitó la ropa sucia y desecha por el tiempo, sintiendo que era la última vez que la utilizaría, después de casi un año completo utilizándola de a diario y de que paso duras batallas con ella. Mas ya era hora de dejarla atrás. Se metió en el baño, no lo recordaba tan acogedor, con un pequeño banco para sentarse y varias llaves que le ayudaban a que obtuviera la temperatura adecuada en el agua.

Debajo del agua caliente y recorriendo su cuerpo, no solo se sintió bien y limpio su cuerpo de la suciedad y sangre que tenía encima, también le puso somnoliento y lleno de emociones encontradas. Tenía tanta alegría que lloraba al mismo tiempo que se sentía preocupado por lo que vendría adelante, la nostalgia de regresar a Hogwarts y se sentía extraño a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No podía sentirse más que un sueño, uno que vio cada noche en el archipiélago, uno que deseo que fuera realidad y que por fin lo estaba viviendo. Se dejó caer sentado al suelo, con el agua empapándolo quitándole tierra, sangre y muchas cosas más de su cuerpo que el tiempo y viaje le dejaron encima. No aguantaba las lágrimas saliendo y sonriendo por al fin estar de regreso. Paso un rato mientras veía como el agua roja, llena de tierra y sus lágrimas se filtraba por el drenaje y se marchaba, hasta que se aclaró y se dijo a si mismo que haría lo mismo.

Dejar todo lo malo que le ocurrió en el archipiélago en el triángulo de los bermudas y continuar adelante con los recuerdos felices de estar de regreso.

Cerro el grifo, fue al espejo encima del lavamanos, se miró con el cabello largo y con algunos mechones muy revueltos. Utilizando el _diffindo_ lo corto mientras el cabello se desperdigaba por el suelo y lavamanos. Lo hubiera hecho en la isla, pero hubiera sido muy difícil sin algo que le reflejara correctamente. Viéndose al espejo mirando al viejo Harry, aunque más grande y sonriendo de forma tonta, termino de bañarse, sacando algunas cosas de su cabello que no quería mencionar. Se enredó una toalla en su cintura y salió del baño.

El cuarto no estaba vacío. Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama, cambiada a un atuendo más cómodo, el cuarto completamente limpio y una muda de ropa sobre sus rodillas. Marlow yacía dormido en la mesita de noche, parecía que el cambio de clima le estaba afectando de verdad. Al verlo ella salto de la cama sorprendida (tirando la ropa) y luciendo casi aterrada, no le miraba, no directamente, más bien a su cuerpo. Bajo la vista y vio que era lo que le aterraba. Los múltiples hematomas, cortes y cicatrices que le cubrían el trozo y brazos del cuerpo.

-¿Quién te hizo todo eso?-pregunto Hermione enojada y con voz llorosa.

-Fueron… muchas cosas- dijo Harry caminando a ella y viéndola- Tengo mucho que contarte-

Las manos de Hermione fueron a su brazo y son sumo cuidado le tomo la mano derecha, con sus ojos sobre su piel le comenzó a revisar, subiendo cada vez más, llegando a una herida en su antebrazo circular de unos dos centímetros de diámetro. Le miro a los ojos y la pregunta apareció en sus ojos.- Mi primera marca mágica, fue el colmillo de basilisco-

-Nunca la vi- murmuro Hermione enojada, pero parecía más consigo misma que con él.

-No tenías porque- dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla- Fue un gran error mío el atacar al basilisco de esa forma-

Continuo subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a los tres cortes rectos que tenía cerca de su hombro- Un dragón enorme y malhumorado- fue a su otro brazo y encontró una cicatriz casi en su codo- acromantura mediana, muerden como un perro- subió y en su hombro hizo una mueca mucho peor casi parecía querer matar a alguien, ya que veía un circulo de diez centímetros la cual parecía una quemadura- Lanza de fuego cortesía de un demente- sin decir nada y acariciando su cuerpo siguió revisándolo, sin darse cuenta que provocaba que su piel se erizara y respirara agitado. Termino llegando a su pecho donde encontró la línea recta que lo cruzaba y que era una cicatriz de medio centímetro- El mismo dragón mal humorado, nuestro primer encuentro, casi me mata- Hermione tembló, sus ojos soltaron lágrimas y dejo caer la cara contra su pecho dando un beso a la herida.

-Perdóname- pido Hermione llorando- Yo debía de…-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- la interrumpió Harry abrazándola, alzando su rostro y mirando directamente a sus ojos- Tú no tienes nada que ver en estas cicatrices, aunque…- la mano de Hermione tocó su pecho y recorrió la línea con cuidado con la misma calidez que sintió con su madre-…cuando me paso, lo último que desee fue verte y tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez. Esto es todo lo que necesito ahora-

-No sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta- dijo Hermione estirándose un poco, plantando un suave beso en sus labios- Todos los días rogaba que regresaras-

-Estamos juntos, y a partir de ahora nada ni nadie nos separara- dijo Harry mientras Hermione se separó y toco el tatuaje de su pecho izquierdo y luego el de su hombro del mismo lado.- Una historia chistosa… en quinto…-

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione estirando su palma encima del escudo Pendragón y sintiendo como su latido cruzaba de su corazón a la palma de ella- Me diste tus recuerdos ¿Recuerdas? Sé que no los querías y que… son parte de tu poder ahora- Sin siquiera esperar siguió su camino hasta su costilla derecha una marca con forma extraña -Un cuerno de una criatura, si no fuera porque Marlow me aviso en último segundo hubiera sido peor- en seguida llego a una cortada recta que bajaba hasta su abdomen dejando que sus dedos viajaran entre los surcos de su trabajo diario- Corte por hielo, no fue profundo pero no pude sanarlo y dejo la marca- paseo su mano muy cerca de la toalla y fue a su costado contrario encontrando otra herida un poco más pequeña e irregular- Primera prueba, el trozo que sostenía la lona atravesó mi costado- Volvió a hacer su rostro de enojo y fue al lado contrario encontrando una gran quemadura de fuego y junto a ella una de hielo- Un par que no sabían lo que hacían y me atacaron e intentaron matarme- gruño tan fuerte que casi parecía lista para matar- por ultimo vio el lado de su cintura, donde se notaba la marca del fuego negro que giraba y se perdía dentro de la toalla.

-El fuego negro, mientras detenías el circulo dorado- murmuro Hermione tocando, haciendo que saltara y se le erizara la piel, tan rápido como pudo ella retiro la mano-Lo siento, no quería…-

-No es eso- dijo Harry rápidamente, luego tomo su mano nuevamente su mano y la coloco encima, no dolía al contrario sentía como la punzada desaparecía- ¿Cómo sabes que paso?-

-Lo vi en un sueño- dijo Hermione sonrojándose, y metiendo un dedo en la toalla- ¿Puedo ver la herida?-

Lo pensó por un momento, principalmente porque no le agradaría lo que vería y segunda porque eso significaba mostrar mucho más que su torso, sino también su vientre y el costado de su pierna. Más asintió. Hermione fue muy cuidadosa deslizando su mano y descubriendo casi todo su lado derecho. Se sintió algo intranquilo por lo que diría, al mismo tiempo que comprendía que no dejaría a cualquiera verlo en ese estado. Veía como Hermione le miraba a los ojos y se ponía totalmente roja. No supo que pensó cuando vio su herida, un circulo de veinte centímetros que parecía entre quemadura y apuñalada que hacía que su piel se hinchara, que dejaba salir un par de gotas de sangre en ese momento. Levanto la mirada horrorizada, le cruzo los brazos por el cuello y le miro a los ojos.

-No dejare que nada así te pase nuevamente- murmuro Hermione rosándole los labios.- No importa que suceda, jamás nadie te volverá a hacer daño-

-Y jamás, nunca te dejare sola-dijo Harry señalándole el huevo de Daira al mismo tiempo que se recolocaba la toalla para que no terminara por el suelo. -Y bueno, tuvo su recompensa-

-Eso es un huevo muy grande ¿Es de dragón?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida, parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Te contare todo con detalle- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura.- No creerás ni la mitad de ellas. Pero antes ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Tomo su mano detrás de su nuca y la miro y acaricio el color rosa que tenía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta casi su hombro. Lo había notado, desde el primer momento, aunque era algo que le costaba entender como se lo realizo.

-Fue… entrenamiento- murmuro Hermione dejando caer su frente contra su hombro- Estaba desesperada por no saber dónde estabas, también frustrada por que en sueños te vi caer de muy alto y furiosa por ser tan débil que tuviste que irte… -

-Llevaste tu magia más allá del límite e incluso cuando se te termino la magia continuaste forzando a que el hechizo continuara-Dijo Harry examinando el color y sintiendo la magia que se restringía en la piel, ni musculo, venas y huesos del brazo estaban dañados- ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste?-

-Runas y magia de títeres- respondió Hermione avergonzada- No sabemos cómo arreglarlo-

-Ya veo- dijo Harry sosteniendo su mano a la altura de su rostro- Tu magia te sana, pero como no has parado a descansar ni un día por lo que sigue avanzando y ha tomado mucho de ti, algo que sería irreparable. Podrías perder no solo el control de tu magia si no también tu brazo-

-Lo suponía- suspiro Hermione cerrando los ojos- Solo empeore todo-

Harry soltó una leve risa- Me paso lo mismo cuando pelee con los gigantes. Me lleve al límite de mi cuerpo y magia y casi muero por continuar utilizando magia sin algún limite. Anexado a mis sentimientos y la furia que me implantaba Voldemort empeoro todo.-

-Nunca te vi con alguna parte de tu cuerpo de color- dijo Hermione con el rostro indeciso, no parecía saber si enfadarse o lucir aliviada.

-Es que el hechizo que utilice fue la magia de Utgar y esta cubre el cuerpo de magia que fortalece de adentro hacia afuera, hueso, musculo a la piel mantiene la magia concentrada. Por fuera parecía normal pero por dentro estaba realmente enfermo- rio Harry sin evitar el tema, eso podría enfurecerla más y en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba- Me rompía de adentro hacia afuera, lo tuyo es de afuera hacia adentro y es más fácil.-

-¿Por qué eso no lo sabía?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida y molesta.

-Tal vez reprimí eso inconscientemente- dijo Harry evitando el tema, no le diría que lo evito para no preocuparla.

-¿Cómo te curaste?-pregunto Hermione -¿Cómo lo arreglamos?-

-Bueno yo me cure pasando la prueba de Slytherin y obteniendo magia y conocimientos de curación en lenguaje Parcel- dijo Harry acercando su mano- Pero lo tuyo es más fácil, tienes mucha magia acumulada en tu piel por intentar absorberla de tu entorno sin conocimiento alguno. Solo tenemos que drenarla. Dolerá un poco-

Llevo la punta de los dedos de Hermione a sus labios, beso y comenzó a absorber esa magia que cubría su piel, avanzando por su mano escuchándola gemir de dolor y jadear, efecto al arrancarle la magia. Por donde pasaba el color rosa se atenuaba y desaparecía dejando el color de piel natural de Hermione que sin lugar a dudas lucia más hermoso que el rosa. Continúo por su muñeca y ante brazo hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¡Harry tu mano!-jadeo Hermione tomando su brazo y mostrando como también se teñía aunque en su caso parecía que pintura roja que se le hubiera derramado, ya que tenía puntos y manchas por todo lo largo.- ¡La enfermedad, paso a ti!-

-Lo sé- dijo Harry absorbiendo lo último y dando un repaso de regreso, Hermione empujo su cabeza intentando quitarlo pero no dejo de hacerlo. Al terminar la vio preocupada.- Tranquila, mira-

La magia que ahora cubría su piel del brazo se comenzó a desvanecer hasta que solo quedaban puntos difuminados por su piel.

-¿Cómo?-

-Aprendí como absorber magia- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione y colocándosela en la mejilla. Con ambas manos teñidas de color y la cual se atenuaba, se sonrieron con los ojos cristalinos y justo después desapareció el color por completo.- Ahora utilizaras la magia con todo tu poder-

Se miraron un segundo y se acercaron lentamente, hasta que ella le clavo las uñas en la nuca y él se aferró a sus caderas. Se besaron lentamente dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, haciendo que la cargara, la dejara en la cama y sin saberlo como se subiera encima de ella. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de esa forma, hasta que se separaron y se vieron. Hermione jadeo cuando metió su cara en su cuello y le beso la piel, recorriendo y dejando un camino directo a su hombro. Mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y le pasaba la mano por su abdomen.

-Harry, los chicos están…-

Era gracioso que supiera a que se refería y que ni siquiera le importara, sus amigos (menos Theo) subía al igual que McGonagall, madame Pomfrey, Sirius y una presencia enorme que podía ser Dumbledore. Necesitaba con urgencia sus labios y se le hacía difícil separarse de ella, más Hermione le aparto un poco y le acaricio.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo ahora- murmuro seria y se sentó justo a tiempo que tocaban la puerta.

Hermione le llevo su pijama antigua, aunque un poco engrandecida por medios mágicos. Luego de que se vistiera (en el baño) informaron que tenían permiso para entrar. Ingresaron en tropel, cada uno ya cambiado y pareciendo ansiosos. Vio como miraron la toalla tendida en una silla y luego su cabello mojado de Harry, y sin lugar a dudas como también Hermione tenía un poco húmeda la ropa.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona y se sentó a su lado aun vestido con traje de gala.

-¿Algo que debamos saber?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall al entrar.

-Acaba de darse un baño solamente- dijo Hermione aunque nada creíble por el color de su rostro.

Cuando entro madame Pomfrey abrió los ojos y casi pega un grito, se contuvo y dijo- Señor Potter, es bueno verlo de nuevo, aunque… no sé cómo y… ese estado. ¿No puede pasar un año sin dañarse?-

-Al parecer no- dijo Daphne sentándose a lado de Hermione, y viéndola de una forma que daba a entender que luego le preguntaría todo.

-Quisiera decir que fue un accidente, pero me tire de cabeza contra el peligro- menciono Harry recordando como bajo desde la torre de cristal a Diddy, esas palabras lo describían bien. Aunque no miro la mirada de enfado de la mayoría.

En ese momento vio al profesor Dumbledore, el cual ingreso con una mirada sorprendida, agitado, con las manos y túnica llenas de tierra como si hubiera caído en una carrera apresurada. Vio a Harry y se acercó con paso lento, pensó que lo mejor era levantarse para saludarlo, lo que no esperara era que lo tomara y lo abrazara con fuerza y dijera- Bienvenido muchacho, dude, lo admito, pero veo que a usted no se frena por nada ni nadie-

-Lo contradice un par de veces que casi muero- dijo Harry riéndose y dándole unas palmaditas- Aunque esto sería más bueno si no me encontrara en pijama y todos me miraran como si de verdad estuviera muerto-

-Es que estás muerto- dijo Ron en una carcajada. Lo cual provoco un golpe de Hermione y Daphne que eran las más cercanas.

-Insensible- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Cierto, déjeme checarlo - dijo Madame Pomfrey con fuerza, moviendo a todos y acercándose apresurada, sacando cosas de sus bolsillos y llenando la mesa de tantas cosas que el huevo fue tapado. Además que Marlow fue movido a un lado del Huevo, parecía tan cansado que ni siquiera se despertó.

-No es necesario- dijo Sofi pasándole el pergamino, que utilizo anteriormente, a la enfermera.

-¡BENDITO MERLÍN!- Grito Madame Pomfrey abriendo los ojos, llevándose la mano a la boca al momento que todos se asustaban y le volteaban a ver. En definitiva le miraban como un muerto andante- ¡Mas de tres cuartos de sus huesos fracturados, algunos astillados o con esguinces! ¡Sus músculos rasgados o con sobre carga mágica! ¡Más golpes, cortes y cicatrices que piel! ¡Desnutrición y anemia! Y ¡Con una herida en la cadera que podía ser fatal!-

Hermione enredo su mano con la suya y la apretó con fuerza, al igual que Ron que le tomo el hombro, e incluso Neville, Luna y Daphne le miraron como si no lo hubieran hecho hasta entonces.

-Entonces ¿Estoy bien?-pregunto Harry.

No solo provoco que Madame Pomfrey se golpeara la cabeza con la palma de la mano y gruñera, si no que McGonagall se enfadara y apretara los labios de forma reprobatoria, que sus amigos y Sirius le gritaran cosas como "¿Cómo crees que estas bien?", "Estas loco o que te pasa", "No puedes ir por ahí haciendo tonterías y dejando tu cuerpo en tal estado" y la que más le gusto de parte de su padrino "Si tu madre y padre te vieran estarían tan orgullosos".

-Señor Potter- dijo Madame Pomfrey molesta-A partir de ahora le prohíbo la utilización de magia, deberá comer lo que le diga su hermana, también seguir al pie de la letra el tomar sus opciones y mantenerse en calma por lo menos hasta que le vuelva a checar-

-Un arresto medico domiciliario- dijo Sofi igual de molesta- Y sin discusiones- le señalo con un dedo amenazante.

-Por qué no mejor me tiran y compran uno nuevo, creo que estaría de rebaja- dijo Harry levantándose, aunque cojeo al avanzar- Estoy bien y…-

-Ni siquiera sé cómo logra caminar con todo eso enzima- dijo la profesora McGonagall casi llorando mientras se mantenía firme el semblante.

-¿Magia?-pregunto Harry sonriente.

Le llovieron otro tanto de insultos y de gritos mientras se reía y abrazaba a Hermione que sin lugar a dudas se encontraba preocupada, pero al verlo reír y estar bromeando se rio también.

-Sé que todos tienen mucho que hablar con Harry- dijo Dumbledore cuando guardaban silencio y que estaban mirándolo ansiosos como si quisieran ir y gritarle más- Pero es mucho por hoy para nosotros y Harry, debemos retirarnos para dejar descansarlo, también nosotros lo necesitamos y deben preparar todas sus cosas para su viaje mañana.-

-Pero…- comenzaron Neville y Sofi, Daphne asintió al igual que Luna, aunque Ron solo miro a Harry él se alzó de hombros.

-El profesor tiene razón, debemos descansar, mañana con más calma hablaremos de todo lo que quieran en Camelot- dijo Hermione en un tono de orden. Ni siquiera rechistaron, asintieron y le dieron "hasta mañana", "Descansa" y un "No te desaparezcas nuevamente" y comenzaron a salir. Le dieron un par de palmadas en el hombro, la profesora le abrazo y cada uno comenzó a retirarse dándole un abrazo y despidiendose.

-Nosotros dormiremos en las habitaciones desocupadas- dijo Sirius señalándose y también a Hermione.

-¿Por?-pregunto Harry sujeto de la mano de Hermione- Ella se puede quedar ¿no?-

-Después de tanto tiempo y de cómo los encontramos dudo que sea conveniente- dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirándole con una sonrisa- No se preocupe, han pasado tanto tiempo lejos y se han reunido de nuevo, un par de horas no cambiara nada. Y por cierto, me alegra verlo junto a nosotros-

-A mí me encanta estar de regreso- dijo Harry regresándole la sonrisa- Y por cierto, yo también lo aprecio mucho, aunque hemos peleado-

Dumbledore si dio la vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo. Sirius le miro y se rio, avanzo abrazándolo con fuerza, dándole unas palmadas y diciéndole –No puedo creer que estes aquí, rece y ore a todos los grandes magos que regresara, incluso a tus padres. Te quiero tanto cachorro-

-Pues los grandes magos por poco me matan- se rio Harry y le dio un par de palmaditas, luego cuando se separaron termino- Pero papá y mamá me salvaron la vida-

Asintió un poco consternado, y luego se retiró rascándose la nuca. Espero a afuera a Hermione, la cual se aferró a su cuerpo en un abrazo muy apretado, donde ambos se sintieron desesperados por continuar juntos, aunque parecía que por esa noche no podría ser.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?-pregunto Harry con la voz temerosa.

-Si tú lo estas, yo estaré aquí- dijo Hermione alzándose un poco y besándolo, lo cual le hizo tomarla de la cintura. Fue unos minutos y eso provoco que Sirius mirara a otro lado he hiciera "gem gem". Separaron sus labios y la miro unos segundos.

Luego se retiró, cerraron la puerta y la desesperación comenzó a carcomerlo. Todo estaba en silencio, la habitación era tibia y se sentía encerrado entre los muros del lugar, no era para nada parecido a la selva. Donde dormía siempre escucha los sonidos de las criaturas, el oleaje del mar y el viento corriendo entre los arboles; el calor era casi nulo y estaba acostumbrado al frio de la noche le durmiera; Y después de que la cueva fuera enterrada dormía a la intemperie, no en un lugar cerrado, aquello le parecía el infierno.

Intento cerrar los ojos y dormirse, pero la cama era demasiado suave, la oscuridad atemorizante, el silencio perturbador y el calor abrumador. No se sentía bien, mareado, desesperado y comenzando a sentir como de su pecho quería salir algo, algo que gritaría y seria desgarrador. Se sentó intentando calmarse, mas no lo logro. En un impulso desesperado se acostó en el suelo, sintiendo la piedra fría contra su espalda reconfortándolo un poco, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba despierto y todo lo que le rodeaba no ayudaba. Al cerrar sus ojos se imaginaba el archipiélago y no sabía si sentirse bien o aterrado, giro sobre su costado y luego el otro. Sin lograr calmarse.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le alerto, se quedó quieto y listo para saltar y atacar a aquello que estaba en las sombras. Su magia salió sin control, como una bestia gruñendo y alertando que si daba un paso más no atacaría con garras y colmillos.

-¿Harry?-pregunto la voz de Hermione alterada.

Se levantó de golpe y del báculo salió una luz que ilumino el lugar, se vieron un momento, ella con lágrimas en los ojos y el desesperado. Se lanzaron contra el otro abrazándose y apretándose, dejando salir sus sentimientos.

-Creí que fue un sueño, que no estabas y… luego no te vi en la cama…- gimió descontrolada en su pecho-… pensé que… pensé… PENSE QUE ME DEJASTE DE NUEVO, QUE TE MARCHAS Y…-

-Estoy aquí- murmuro Harry dejándose caer sentado en la cama abrazándola y protegiéndola en sus brazos- Nada nos separa, ni el tiempo, la distancia. Estamos juntos-

Hermione golpeo su pecho con fuerza y en total llanto grito -¡NO TE ATREVAS, NO LO VUELVAS HA HACER IDIOTA, NO ME DEJES NEUVAMENTE!-

-Jamás me iré nuevamente de ti- dijo Harry recostándola encontrando su rostro, compungido, empapado en llanto y aterrada. -Lo juro-

Se besaron con desesperación, sintiéndose completos y llegando a olvidarse de todo lo que les rodeaba. Ella entre los brazos de él y ella sosteniendo su espalda y cuerpo, aferrado a sus labios sin que nada ni nadie los separara. Corrió por el limbo, cayó al infierno, vivió entre criaturas y fantasmas, peleo, sufrió, gano batallas y sabiduría, cruzo un medio mundo en solo dos días; todo por ella, solo por ella. Y ese momento llego al paraíso en esa pequeña habitación.


	80. Capitulo 80- Hogar dulce Hogar

**Ya sé, si lo sé, okey estoy de acuerdo. He tardado mucho con el capítulo. Pero admito que fue por un bloqueo mental, un dolor que me dio y sobre todo porque no me hallaba para escribir la continuación. Aunque el capítulo es algo… entre informativo, y algunas sorpresas lo hice un poco para la continuación del regreso de Harry.**

 **Espero que entiendan que voy lento porque algunas cosas no puedo saltarlas y decir "ya regreso y punto", me gusta ser más específico.**

 **En cuanto a las preguntas, creo que solo contestaron una persona y de las cuales solo acertó en dos, así que continuare esperando.**

 **Y hace dos días cumplí dos años publicando, sé que debería hacer un especial. Denme ideas de que hacer por favor.**

 **Lean, disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

Todos los derechos de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 80.- Hogar dulce Hogar.**_

 **Hermione**

El sueño se repitió nuevamente igual que cada noche mientras no estaba, aunque de forma diferente. Harry aparecía después del ataque de los Mortifagos al castillo, se les había arreglado para salvar a Sofi de ser secuestrada, estuvo a punto de atacarlo hasta que se percató de quien era. Lo siguiente fue extraño y algo rápido, muy rápido a su parecer. Los demás desconfiaban, él les decía un par de cosas que solo conocía, algunas que incluso la sorprendieron pero que no era nada extraño en el actuar de Harry. Todos los Pendragón le tenían confianza y le contaban algunas cosas que a los demás no, con su capacidad de guardar secretos y ayudar a los demás era lógico que los apoyara incluso sin contarle a ella.

Lo abrazaron y se vieron muy felices de su regreso. Aunque no podía creer como se lo imagino en el sueño, aun para su pensamiento parecía haber pasado por un crecimiento apresurado. Su rostro era más adulto y sus rasgos un poco más atractivos, con su altura un poco encima de lo que siempre le conoció y su cuerpo incluso más musculoso (No exagerando). Le alegraba que su cabello tan alborotado fuera como siempre. Además de Marlow que el pequeño estuvo a su lado y parecía más tierno que cuando se fue.

Aunque se tuvo que separar para revisar que ningún Mortifago se quedara suelto en el castillo o su alrededores, aunque no fue muy complicado ya que parecía que todos y cada uno de ellos fue golpeado por un _desmaio_ y estaban inconscientes, tanto que incluso necesitaron dos _enervate_ para hacerlos despertar por y que caminaran por su cuenta. Los enviaron al fondo del tercer piso del lado derecho donde aguardaban encadenados y sin varita, al siguiente esperaba que Aurores pudieran llevárselos a Azkaban. Mientras realizaban todo eso el profesor Dumbledore envió un _patronus_ con forma de fénix el cual dijo que estaba en camino y que estaba por llegar a la pelea, lo que no fue necesario y la profesora McGonagall le regresó el mensaje avisando, no solo que estaba acabado todo sino que también Harry estaba de regreso.

Las marcas que le dejo su viaje a Harry fueron grandes. Aunque no era nadie para juzgarlo, su sobre esfuerzo en los entrenamientos le realizo que su piel se tornará rosa. Y Harry lo noto, y luego de una breve explicación, diciendo que a él le paso, la curo absorbiendo su enfermedad y luego asimilándola en su cuerpo. Algo que no pudo hacer más que incrementara su amor por Harry. Una cosa más que le quitaba de los hombros en solo un par de horas.

Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior fue que estaba llorando descontrolada en el pecho de Harry, con el abrazándola y protegiéndola en sus brazos, besándolo con todas sus emociones a flor de piel entre los brazos de él y ella sosteniendo su espalda y cuerpo, aferrado a sus labios sin que nada ni nadie los separara.

No quería despertar. Se sentía también el calor en su mejilla, sus manos sobre los músculos de Harry, su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y sobre todo el tenerlo ahí consigo que no deseaba abrir los ojos y dejar ir su sueño. Sentía que se despertaría sola, con Harry aún muy lejos y sin poderlo alcanzar. Una mano le acaricio la mejilla y sintió su nariz rosarse contra otra… con tanto tacto que incluso erizo su piel. Abrió un poco los ojos con temor. Y ahí estaba los verdes ojos de Harry mirándola de la misma forma que la primera vez que se besaron. Con amor contenido y un poco temerosos. Por un momento se quedó quieta, luego sus manos apretaron su cuerpo contra el de Harry sintiéndose aliviada y feliz de estar a su lado.

Por un momento no se dijeron nada, solo se observaron y sonrieron.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto?-pregunto Harry con voz muy baja- Tenerte entre mis brazos, poder ver tus ojos, sentir tu corazón latiendo contra el mío-

-Yo lo soñé cada día desde tu partida- contesto Hermione igual forma.

-Dos años- dijo Harry soltando una voz rara, como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Y cada día soñé contigo-

\- ¿Dos años?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada, no podía ser más de seis meses incluso las pocas posibilidades de que ese tiempo se extendiera era muy pocas o casi nulas- ¿Por qué sigues…-

-¡BUENOS DIAS CACHORRRO!-grito Sirius alegre, interrumpiendo, dando un portazo y haciendo que ambos saltaran del susto.

Harry se puso frente a Hermione casi de inmediato con el báculo en mano, sin saber cómo llego a ella y con su magia desenfrenada. La sensación regreso, aquella sensación de una criatura enorme y peligrosa que estaba alertando a todos que se alejaran. Para ella era un poco diferente, sentía como aquella magia que despendería le tranquilizaba.

Sirius estaba callado y viéndolos, aunque más por Harry que le miro algo molesto, soltó un suspiro y luego bajo el báculo. Le miro y pregunto-¿Aún siguen sin aprender a tocar puertas?-

-Eso es más que obvio-

-Disculpen.- dijo Sirius llamando su atención-Creo que como un adulto debo preguntar ¿Qué hacen en la misma habitación tan temprano?-

-Tranquilo soy muy responsable y mi brújula moral es muy exacta, no pasó nada- dijo Hermione con un tono molesto por su insinuación.

-¿Eres?-pregunto Harry alzando una ceja -¿Es decir que soy un irresponsable y mi brújula moral es inexacta?-

-No… yo no quise decir eso… es que…- comenzó Hermione un poco sorprendida por la pregunta y nerviosa.

-Porque si es así te doy la razón- termino Harry sonriente, casi pareciendo orgulloso por ello- Sabes que eso no va conmigo-

-De cualquier modo, Hermione aunque eres técnicamente una adulta creo que esto…- dijo Sirius señalándolos con los dedos y luego juntándolos varias veces-… aún puede ser prematuro-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Hermione levantándose, si hubiera estado menos presentable le hubiera arrojado un par de hechizos, pero seguía con su pijama y se encamino para encararlo. La mano de Harry la sujeto y la pego a su costado sonriente.

-Padrino, técnicamente soy mucho mayor de lo que crees y tengo muchas más vivencias de lo que creerías- contesto Harry suspirando- Así que aunque pasara, eso no es algo que deba importarle a nadie más que a nosotros dos. Además sabes que ella es lo primero para mí, si cualquier cosa surgiera ella cuenta con todo mi amor y estaría feliz de estar a su lado-

Si un color describiera a Hermione seria el rojo y uno encendido, su rostro estaba de ese tono por completo, y a pesar de eso se sentía feliz por alguna razón.

-Pues qué bueno que lo sepan. No quería tener que platicar nada de eso con ustedes- dijo Sirius aliviado- Sin pláticas de abejitas, miel y sin serias platicas de responsabilidad-

-No somos irresponsables- dijo Hermione bufando.

-Arreglado eso, tengo que ir a la madriguera y trasportar a todos- Dijo Sirius alzando un pergamino- No saben dónde queda Camelot-

-Cierto- dijo Hermione asintiendo- Asegúrate que no te sigan. Iremos después del desayuno-

-¡Qué bien! ¿Iremos a las tres escobas o al gran comedor? ¿Qué desayunaremos?-pregunto Harry de repente, pareciendo ansioso e incluso muy animado.

-Tu no- dijo Hermione parándose enfrente y mirándolo a los ojos- Debes quedarte aquí hasta que nos podamos ir a Camelot-

-¿Camelot?-pregunto Harry girando un poco su cabeza- Y… ¿Eso de que nadie puede verme es de verdad?-

-Sí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los Mortifagos sepan de tu regreso y sobre todo te tu poder- declaro Hermione con fuerza, sintiéndose algo rara, no quería decirle que estaba encerrado como antes de irse, tampoco recordarle como desde su quinto curso le decían que no hiciera nada y mucho menos que se pelearan, no cuando recién estaba llegando a su lado.

Mas necesitaba que comprendiera que era una gran ventaja sobre Voldemort y que debían mantener el estatus a como diera lugar.

Harry lucio molesto, se notaba mucho más que antes, se dejó caer sentado en la cama y bufo -Esta bien, entonces… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Por ahora… nada- respondió Hermione un poco temerosa. –Necesitas descansar, curarte y que te informemos de todo lo que hemos pasado-

-¿Qué tan mal estamos?-pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

No supo si se refería a la guerra o a su situación sentimental, si era la primera tendría una respuesta y si fuera la segunda no tenía una respuesta, quería tenerla y decirle que todo bien, pero… no lo sabía. Abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpida.

-Buenos días… - dijo Ron llegando medio dormido con las manos detrás de la nuca y a su lado venia Neville- McGonagall nos dijo que nos despertáramos temprano y que fuéramos a su despacho ¿Qué tal durmieron tortolos?-

El tono burlón sonó, aun así no hizo mella en ninguno, Harry continuaba mirándola y ella intentando encontrar las respuestas que no encontraba a pesar de buscarlas.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Neville, ambos entrando y quedándose a un lado de ellos.

Un largo suspiro de Harry y que sonriera hizo que la habitación pareciera otra -Nada que no se pueda arreglar.- Que bien, ¿Qué desayunaremos?-

Voltearon a ver a Harry el cual miraba a el techo, con las manos apoyadas en la cama y pareciendo pensar, o más bien fantasear con algo ya que incluso estaba salivando. Se preguntó ¿Desde cuándo no come? Mientras que se sentaba a su lado y miraba como, aun si se mantenía tranquilo, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Harry… por ahora es mejor…-

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y la interrumpió- Ya lo sé… por ahora no puedo salir. Me quedare aquí y reorganizare mis cosas, reforzare mis hechizos. Tengo un par de cosas que quiero hacer- su voz demostraba el desagrado de eso.

Se levantó, miro a Ron y Neville ambos cruzados de brazos y sin saber que hacer o decir. Les dijo que se a adelantaran, Sirius aunque preocupado por Harry se retiró también, dejándolos solos. Por un momento, mientras se cambiaba pensaba en cómo manejar la situación. Por un lado Harry había estado lejos y siendo, de alguna forma, libre de todos los problemas e incluso de todos los que conocía. Al contrario que en ese momento, ya que estaba empezando mal su regreso, en su cuarto de la sala de menesteres, encerrado y sin poder salir siquiera al castillo. No era alentador, y tampoco ayudaba a que comprendiera que tan bien estaban ambos.

Al salir se quedó boquiabierta. Harry estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, echo un vistazo al montón de cosas que estaban sobre la colcha: su bolsa para la pierna, el huevo enorme de dragón, bolsas de tela vieja y parecida a diferentes partes de ropa, algunos otros artículos que no renació, libros, los seis grimorios en la cabecera y por su puesto el báculo. Sin lugar a dudas una colección bastante buena de artículos mágicos, y diferentes cosas que no tenía idea de donde las saco.

Lo miro desde atrás y giro la mirada sonriente, mientras alzaba una varita, aunque rota. Enseguida abrió los ojos Hermione y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡Tu varita… ¿Cómo se rompió?!-pregunto pegándose a su espalda para ver mejor.

-Me caí del cielo y termine explotando la superficie del mar para aligerar la caída- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro- Pero creo que gran parte de la magia reboto y la destrozo. La voy a reparar… aunque aún no tengo la imagen clara de lo que quiero hacerle-

-Pero… ya tienes el báculo- dijo Hermione mirando el alargado y retorcido palo alargado, mitad madera y mitad plateado.

-No puedo dejarla así, me ha apoyado tanto- dijo Harry levantándola ante su vista y entrecerrando los ojos para verla de cerca.

En ese momento se acordó de muchas cosas. Principalmente que Harry no tenía sus anteojos, apresurada saco el monedero y convoco la chaqueta de Harry. Salió disparada de un momento a otro e incluso antes de que ella la atrapara a vuelo Harry la sujetaba del cuello y con todo lo demás hacia arriba.

-Gracias- murmuro Hermione asombrada por los reflejos de Harry, rebusco en los bolsillos sacando los tres objetos que no había movido desde la batalla del ministerio.

La caja taboo que dejo a lado de la bolsa para la pierna, el detector que parecía desprender una magia rara y los lentes de Harry. El cual intento identificarlos sin acercarse, Hermione los tomo con cuidado y sin apresurarse se los fue colocando intentando no parecer nervioso. Ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía con esa apariencia y tan solo ese objeto lo cambio por completo, le pareció ver al mismo niño hacia seis años atrás en el expreso de Hogwarts, más aun cuando sonrió.

-Ese si es mi Harry- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro y sonriendo. Poniéndose algo acalorada y sintiéndose sonrojada cuando la tomo y le sujeto las manos.

-Me agrada mucho más que los viejos y modificados omniculares- dijo Harry levantándoselos sobre el puente de la nariz- Los encontraste… incluso cuando yo los deje caer tan fácil, no creí que fueran recuperables-

-No eres Harry sin ellos- dijo Hermione.- Y otra cosa- Soltó su mano derecha levantándola y mostrando los anillos excalibur.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Hermione por su cambio que era mucho desde el día anterior, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos negros y opacos, mas estaban recuperándose el color de las gemas era nítido y el metal tenía una sección que brillaba como antes.

-¿Qué les sucedió maestros?-pregunto Harry con voz rápida -…-

{Veo que se ha dado cuenta} sonó la voz de Revé en su cabeza {Ahora estamos bien, gracias a su magia, ayer cuando dio magia a Hogwarts tomamos un poco para nosotros}

{Aunque es un tonto} dijo Huffy enojada {Mira que no preguntar por nosotros}

{No seas impudente, lleva menos de veinticuatro horas aquí} dijo Sly con un toque raro en la voz, como si quisiera que su lógica le ganara a su enfado, lo cual no funcionaba {Pero admito que por lo menos pudo notarnos anoche mientras te curaba Hermione}

{Déjenlo el muchacho ha regresado sano y a salvo} dijo Griffin llorando y carcajeándose, algo extraño incluso parecía un niño pequeño {Nuestro pequeño esta en casa}

{¿Por qué no le hablaron ayer?}Pregunto Hermione en su mente. Una mueca de Harry le hizo mirar los anillos y luego a él.

{Lo hemos estado intentando.} Respondieron {No lo logramos}

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Harry con una mirada un tanto triste-Espero que bien y que Griffin no este llorando-

{No estoy llorando} dijo Griffin aumentando su llanto {Es que algo me molesta en los ojos}

{¿Es idiota?}Pregunto Huffy bufando {Es mágico no tiene ojos}

{Si, lo es} dijeron Revé y Sly, aunque ella pareciendo resignada y el un tanto decepcionado.

-Parece que lo están- contesto Hermione tomando la pulsera de su mano, quitándosela y observando la pequeña y fina cadena crecer y crecer.

-¿Estas segura? Ellos y tu seguro que han pasado…-

-Ni siquiera hablamos mucho, sin ti no podían sobrevivir y si ahora están de nuevo de regreso es gracias a ti- dijo Hermione alzando las manos, con un leve inclinación de Harry terminaron pasando la cadena por su cuello y dejándolos donde pertenecían.- Además ellos son muy molesto-

{¡Heeee!}Gritaron.

-¿Por qué no puedes escucharlos?-pregunto Hermione un poco consternada.

Se rasco la nuca y miro el techo, luego regreso sus ojos a los de ella.- Aun no… estoy seguro por completo. Pero tengo una idea-

-¿Me dirás?-pregunto Hermione acercándose.

-¿Me preguntaras?- dijo Harry sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura -El último curso que pasamos juntos… nunca me lo preguntaste nada-

Le dio un beso rápido y sonrió- Confió en tu criterio amor. Ahora me voy…- le miro y no pudo ni intentar alejarse, no quería, si fuera por ella pasaría esa mañana y los siguientes años pegados a Harry para asegurarse de que no era solo una ilusión. Harry fue quien la solo.

-Ve, Hermione Granger odia llegar tarde a cualquier lado- dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla y sonriéndole- Te esperare aquí, prometo no salir de la habitación- Un segundo después contra su voluntad y acudiendo a toda su voluntad, salió viendo a Harry mirarla y como se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Apresurada por regresar junto a Harry, camino lo más aprisa que podía por la sala de menesteres, saliendo por el séptimo piso, cruzando el pasillo desierto y dirigiéndose a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. No tenía idea de lo que podía pasar, ni siquiera se sentía segura de que al regresar a la sala de menesteres encontrara a Harry, aunque era seguro que lo encontraría donde quiera que fuera.

-¡Hermione!-la llamaron, Daphne, Luna y Sofi corrían directo a ella, vestidas de muggles y agitadas- ¿Vas con McGonagall?-

-Si ¿Por?-

-Está en el gran comedor- dijo Daphne tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella- No creerás la que ha pasado-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hermione avanzando a trompicones, ya que Luna también la empujaba.

-Ayer… no sabemos cómo… pero lo saben- dijo Luna más agitada que sus amigas, seguro que había corrido mucho más.

-¿Qué saben?-pregunto Hermione asustada. ¿Y si sabían de Harry? Todo sería peor o tal vez eso mejoraría su situación, aunque nada lo aseguraba. Era un movimiento que cambiaría el rumbo del futuro.

-Ya verás- dijo Sofi con una mueca de preocupación.

Se apresuraron y llegaron al gran comedor de inmediato, escucharon el tumulto, no solo eran voces de alumnos también de algunos adultos y sin lugar a dudas escuchaba a los profesores McGonagall intentando calmar los ánimos. Las clases estaban terminadas, y se suponía que en menos de un par de horas, pero al ingresar observo que padres estaban por todas partes, a lado de sus hijos y mirando a la mesa de profesores donde estaban todos y discutían acaloradamente. No veía nada más ya que le tapaban mucha visión. Pero si sus oídos eran bombardeados con las cosas que estaban gritando.

-¿Y el profesor?-pregunto Hermione intentando olvidarse de ese tema y ver por encima de la gente.

De paso mirando el techo como ya era su costumbre, la sonrisa fue grande al ver que el techo estaba como siempre he incluso mejor ya que la vista del cielo bajaba un poco por las paredes.

-Aun no dice nada- dijo Sofi dando unos saltitos para ver.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA BARRERA FUERA ROTA?-

-¡NOS PROMETIERON SEGURIDAD Y HAN DEJADO PASAR ESTO!-

-USTEDES NO TIENEN EL CONTROL DE ESTO…-

-¡Por favor, señores y señoras, no podemos seguir gritándonos y echando culpas! El incidente…- intentaba decir la profesora McGonagall sin que le prestaran atención alguna.

-¿¡INCIDENTE?!-Preguntaban con furia una madre con cara aguileña.- ¡EL ATAQUE PUDO MATAR A NUESTORS HIJOS!-

-Esa gritona que se calle ya- dijo Ron apareciendo entre la multitud y pareciendo ofuscado y rojo, como si hubiera gritado a alguien.

-Estúpido Ravenclaw- dijo Neville sacudiéndose tinta de la túnica, manchando su mano y de paso lanzando gotas al suelo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Luna inflando las mejillas.

-No me refería a eso- contesto Neville con voz más controlada- Ha echado la culpa a Dumbledore y además… dijo que Harry fue el idiota que inicio todo esto-

Lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Luna fue una grosería dirigida a quien se refiriera Neville, hizo que se sorprendieran y todos voltearan a verla.

-Pensé que ella era calmada- dijo Theo a un lado recargado contra el marco de la puerta.

Se notaba las marcas de no haber dormido, también llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior e incluso la ropa la tenía sucia. Hasta ese momento Hermione no se había preguntado ¿Dónde estaba o que hacia?, le parecía que desde que apareció Harry desapareció de la vista de todos. Ahora que lo veía bien, se preguntaba ¿Qué tendría Harry que hablar con él? ¿Sería por aquella vez en el elevador del ministerio? O lo que podía poner las cosas más tensas ¿Seria por el beso que le robo?

-No si la hacen enojar- dijo Neville que la abrazo, eso pareció calmarla.-Miren… el profesor-

La figura del profesor veía todo desde su lugar, parecía bastante calmado, y algo le decía que era por el simple hecho de saber que Harry estaba de regreso. Mas levantaba la mano y tan pronto como la sostuvo en el aire el silencio fue completo.

-Comprendo su temor. El horror de pensar que sus hijos pudieron ser víctimas y que en este preciso momento no se encontrara con ustedes- dijo Dumbledore con un semblante sonriente- Debo decir que fue una sorpresa el saber mientras viajaba a Londres las cosas… se pusieron de esta forma. Más me alegra poderles informar que gracias a Pendragón la crisis fue evitada-

-Disculpe profesor- dijo un señor detrás de las gemelas Patil, las cuales parecían muy avergonzadas y se aferraban a los brazos de una señora muy parecida a ellas.- ¿Esa no era la escuela mágica fraudulenta que creo el difunto Lord Potter?-

A Hermione y los que se encontraban a sus lados les salto una vena en la frente; Ron y Neville apretaron los puños en su varita; Daphne y Luna tuvieron que detener a Sofi de lanzarse contra el que sospechaba era el padre de las gemelas; y por otro lado ella apenas se contuvo de gritar "¡Harry está vivo!"

-Lo lamento señor Patil, pero creo que tiene un error en su información- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad aunque se notaba que estaba mirándolo de cierta forma que podría ser amenazante- Pendragón fue fundada para que el señor Potter fuera entrenado para el torneo de los tres magos, y viendo unos resultados más que esplendidos decidió darle la oportunidad a los demás de hacer ingresar a su colegio e incluso después de ejecutar su propósito continuo activa. - Alzo la mirada y la recorrió por cada lugar del gran comedor, tan abarrotado que parecía que ni las mesas estaban puestas.- Y para que entiendan los sucesos de anoche le contare todo. Durante la celebración de navidad que ofrecía el profesor Slughorn un profesor – el profesor levanto la mano, saludo de forma rápida y rígida, casi temeroso- Sucedió lo que muchos padres, y personal temían desde el comienzo del curso. Los Mortifagos atacaron y la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo sobre nosotros, inundando a todo Hogwarts de un color espectral-

-Lo admito- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos y cambiando el peso de pierna- Se está luciendo con el relato-

-¿Crees que nos mencione en la batalla?-murmuro Ron. Todos e incluido él mismo negó con la cabeza mientras parecían ya resignados.

-A pesar del esfuerzo de los hechizos de protección y toda la seguridad mágica que ofreció el ministro Scrimgeour y el ex ministro Fudge dieran a esta institución, no fue suficiente. Desafortunadamente y de forma insospechada los encantamientos protectores fueron desatibados. En ese momento, un grupo de Pendragón entro en acción, recolocando la protección y tomando las mejores acciones para evitar que cualquier alumno saliera lastimado e incluso fueron ellos mismos a la batalla. Fue un ataque fuerte he inesperado, mas defendieron el castillo a sus hijos y lucharon sin miedo alguno en sus corazones; además de que los aurores en cada lugar lucho su propia pelea contra aquellos que se cernían sobre nosotros; no estuvieron solos, nuestros profesores entraron en acción y ayudaron de inmediato. -

-Dos estaban ebrios- murmuro Daphne alzando una ceja y casi riéndose.

-A ustedes no los encontramos listos para la batalla ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Theo sin animo alguno- Aunque no la que ustedes quería…-

El codazo de Daphne hizo que algunos dieran la vuelta para ver a Theo doblado y sin aire alguno.

-Al final lograron repeler al enemigo, capturar a los Mortifagos y quitar la maca de nuestro colegio; La barrera fue restablecida y se incrementó para asegurar que este suceso no vuelva a ocurrir- continuo Dumbledore, aunque por un segundo su vista también fue al lugar donde se encontraba. -Y todo eso gracias al señor Harry Potter, al colegio que creo, un colegio que cerraron por y cito "ser una capricho de un chico desequilibrado y mentiroso", "Un niño que solo desea llamar la atención" y "una estafa como persona y colegio", se han levantado en armas para proteger a aquellos que los miraban mal y señalaban con el dedo de forma grosera. Un colegio de Hechicería de elite, que ha surgido de un pequeño cascaron y que ha dado dragones feroces y que protegerán su nido de todo mal-

Les miro y señalo con la mano como un reflector que provoco que cada par de ojos los viera, cada cuerpo se girara y sobre todo que se percataran que estaban parados en la puerta del gran comedor.

-Es para mí un honor presentarles a los salvadores del colegio- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con voz estridente- a los Pendragón más fuertes. **Los siete generales dragón** -

Les miraron por un segundo, luego un aplauso del profesor comenzó a sonar, a los que se les unieron más y más, un momento después todo el gran comedor aplaudía y creaban un camino directo a la mesa de profesores. Hermione, Ron, Daphne, Luna, Neville, Sofi y Theo comenzaron a avanzar con pasos decididos y sin ver a otro lado que no fuera la mesa de profesores. Miro a Dumbledore el cual le pareció que estaba consultando su decisión con ella con sus ojos.

Barajeando cada cosa que sucedió desde la noche anterior y lo que pudo provocar y lo que estaba en juego asintió un poco. Comprendía que el profesor estaba contra las cuerdas, presionado por cada comentario de los padres e incluso Hogwarts pendía de un hilo, si no se mantenía fuerte y demostraba que las cosas estaban bien, al entrar después de las fiestas, los alumnos serian pocos, las familias se esconderían más e incluso tomarían la decisión de unir al bando que era más fuerte. Y a como lo veían todos Voldemort estaba tomando terreno rápidamente. Necesita demostrar que la esperanza no estaba perdida, que lucharían y que tenían posibilidades de ganar. Eso pasaría si el regreso de Harry salía al público, pero aquello seria lo peor posible, revelar al más fuerte y quien podría derrotar a Voldemort era sin lugar a dudas una estupidez. Pero ellos, hacerlos blancos de las miradas de todos tenía un arma de doble filo, darían esperanza a todos y al mismo tiempo llamarían la atención de los Mortifagos.

Durante un momento Hermione pensó en lo que debía hacer, sonrió alzo la mano y comenzó a saludar a todos. Sorprendidos por su actitud frenaron un poco, se vieron y comenzaron a imitarla. No podían dar un semblante de que el profesor mentía, aunque lo hacía en algunas partes, eso provocaría el efecto contrario.

Al llegar la profesora McGonagall la saludo y en su oído susurro- De alguna forma se enteraron y no pudimos contenerlo-

-No importa- dijo Hermione aun sonriente aunque quería salir de la vista de todos.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto mientras pasaban los demás y saludaban de igual forma, incluso a los profesores.

-Creo que bien- dijo Hermione pensando- Creo que Sirius lo está vigilando-

Un pequeño exabrupto paso, Hagrid avanzo a trompicones pasando a lado de Flitwick que termino debajo de la mesa para darle espacio y haciendo que el profesor Slughorn gruñera por ser golpeado por una silla. Al llegar Hagrid abrió la boca y los ojos se le veían rojos, estaba incluso temblando. Hermione le sonrió de verdad.

-¿Es cierto? Él está aquí ¿No? -pregunto sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo enorme y soltando lagrimas que se perdían dentro de su barba.

-Espéranos en el puente, iremos a su hogar- fue lo único que dijo Hermione, creía que entendería que sí y que además lo llevaría a Camelot.

Asintió Hagrid y dio un paso atrás, haciendo que Sofi se acomodara junto a ellos, pareciendo diminuta a lado del semi gigante. Dumbledore la vio y consulto otra cosa que enseguida supo que sí.

-Les presento a Hermione Jean Granger, también conocida como " **La Sacerdotisa Runica",** Ronald Bilius Weasley " **El caballero estratega** ", Neville Longbottom " **El Duque Botánico** ", Luna Lovegood " **La providencia plateada** ", Daphne Greengrass " **La Condesa astuta** ", Theodoro Nott " **El Baron de obsidiana** " Y Sophia Potter L'angelo " **La heroína angelical** "-

Los aplausos volvieron a resonar esta vez con mayor ímpetu, algunos alumnos parecían extasiados y otros apunto de desmayarse en el mimo lugar. Algunas chicas estaban fijándose en Ron, Neville y Theo, mientras que los chicos se fijaban en Hermione, Luna, Daphne y Luna. El profesor abrió un espacio y pareció ver a todos, como ofreciendo el espacio para hablar. La mirada de los seis fue a Hermione, la cual pensaba hacerlos tener un entrenamiento diez veces más duro solo por ese momento. Avanzo junto a Dumbledore, miro el gran comedor un lugar grande y lleno de personas, nunca creyó que el pánico escénico fuera parte de ella y por un momento se dio cuenta que eso estaba en todos y cada uno. Limpio sus manos en el pantalón, le sudaron de inmediato, y tuvo que tomar aire y soltarlo para aclarar la mente.

-Como ha dicho el profesor nosotros estamos aquí para decirle a ustedes que no tienen nada que temer- comenzó Hermione con voz fuerte y alzándola con magia, algunos incluso abrían los ojos al ver que no tenía ni que pronunciar el hechizo- Pendragón no solo lo conformamos nosotros siete, entre ustedes existen otros Pendragón que ayer no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de demostrar su valía y poder, así que no crean que nuestra fuerza es reducida, ni que los demás no tienen la misma capacidad que nosotros, porque no es así. Cada uno de nuestros miembros está capacitado para poder defenderlos ante el peligro y ayudarlos en dado que surja la necesidad.- Alzo la varita y creo una runa _Ataraxia_ -El lugar dejo de parecer tenso, los semblantes se relajaron y comenzaron a sonreír- Les aseguro que nuestro salvador está aquí en Hogwarts y que esta vez nada detendrá que capture y haga que paguen aquellos que trabajan y creen en Lord Voldemort- Aun con el hechizo y la runa para que se mantuvieran calmados, pareció que el nombre tenía alguna clase de maldición, se estremecieron y pareció que dijo la peor de las groserías.- Ahora les suplico que relajen y se preparen para regresar a sus hogares, porque nosotros le prometemos que todo saldrá bien al final-

El bullicio regreso entre combinación de aplausos y gritos, incluso chiflidos. Pasaron una media hora para que se calmaran y las mesas se sirvieran con aperitivos para todos. Aunque algunos se preparaban para salir he irse. Ya veía a unos cuantos con sus ropas normales, también como algunos padres estaban discutiendo con los profesores para ver cómo podrían desaparecerse desde Hogsmeade. Aunque por lo visto no se podía y tenían que alejarse por el bosque para hacerlo.

El ajetreo fue mucho, se le acercaron tantas caras y personas que no pudo recordar todos los nombres y que le preguntaron. También miraba como los demás Pendragón estaban igual, incluso algunos que no fueron presentados como Colín que tenía a un par de colegas Pendragón a su alrededor y unas cuantos que le retaban a un duelo, este se retiraba más y más intentando salir por la puerta, Sofi parecía querer salir a salvarlo aunque esta igual o peor. El que la presentara como "ángel" le estaba provocando que incluso algunos estuvieran preguntándole de dotes de magia única. Ron y Daphne se encontraban juntos tan pegados y hablando alrededor de un grupo de variadas personas, parecían incomodos, mucho más de lo que realmente aparentaban. A Luna no se le acercaron muchos y a Neville tampoco, así que a la primera oportunidad salieron huyendo del lugar. En cambio Theo estaba especialmente rodeado, de puras chicas y que le estaban intentando tomar su atención también aferrarse a uno de sus brazos.

Agradecía que los de su alrededor fueran un grupo diferente de personas y no chicos, ya que tendría que correrlos y no de una forma linda. Estaba platicando con un par de padres que les "encargaron" a sus hijos los cuales parecían estar en segundo curso y asentían como si estuvieran listos para que les enseñara. También estaba con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore los cuales le atajaron de preguntas incomodas y que lentamente alejaban a los que quisieran aprovechar su fuerza o con intensiones un tanto extrañas.

Durante ese tiempo, y por los ofrecimientos de todos se sentó a comer con un grupo de personas, aunque lo que deseaba era llevar el desayuno a Harry. Pero no veía opción de que la dejaran libre.

A medio dio por fin los preparativos estaban hechos, el tren listo para aquellos que necesitaran ir a Kigs Cross y una zona de desaparición para los que desearan irse de esa forma, por un momento escucho como la profesora le explicaba a un grupo de gente que las chimeneas no podían unirse al callejón Diagon porque requería permiso especial del ministerio y llevaría horas.

Poco a poco y de forma lenta las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la gente se comenzó a retirar del gran comedor, la mayoría saliendo de inmediato para Hogsmeade, ya fuera para la zona de desaparición o para viajar en el tren. Vi a un par de familias que llevaban escobas al hombro, aunque no creía que fuera seguro viajar de esa forma.

-Profesora quisiera saber algo- dijo Hermione cuando estaba casi solas y solo un par de chicas estaban pidiéndole autógrafos a Ron.- ¿Dónde está Draco?-

-El señor Malfoy fue trasladado esta mañana- dijo la profesora McGonagall pensativa y luego añadió- El profesor Snape lo ha llevado. Dijeron que Narcisa quería que regresara de inmediato y decidió escoltarlo-

La noticia no le parecía nada extraordinario, aunque el que metieran a Narcisa era algo que le desconcertó, no podía ser que se comunicaran con ella y eso significaba una clara mentira. Incluso más de lo que parecía ya que nadie tenía noticias de donde se encontraba.

-Ambos sabían que esto pasaría- dijo Hermione sobándose los hombros, tanto ajetreo le canso en un par de horas.

-El profesor Snape es de confianza- declaro el profesor Dumbledore sobresaltando a ambas que ni se habían cuestionado el que escuchara- Le aseguro Hermione que ha hecho esto por una razón-

-Pudo avisarle de que los Mortifagos pensaban atacar y que usted estuviera presente- dijo Hermione dejando salir sus pensamientos- Pero al contrario parecía que ellos sabían que usted no estaría presente. También que los Pendragón entraríamos en acción y que necesitaban esparcirnos… por eso atacaron no solo por un sitio, si no que nos rodearon. Querían a Sofi para algo-

-Es un buen punto- dijo el profesor acariciándose la barba y mirándola a los ojos.- No creo que su intenciones fueran malas, aunque debo de sostener una charla con él en cuanto regrese-

-Sera lo mejor- dijo la profesor McGonagall.

-¿Qué paso con los Mortifagos?-pregunto Hermione siendo lo último que le preocupaba.

-Los aurores se los llevaron antes de que amanecieran- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con la vista en la gente salir del gran comedor- Aunque no creo que Azkaban los mantenga encerrados, no por mucho tiempo, temo que Voldemort ya también tiene control sobre ese lugar-

-Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos- Pero la captura ya estaba hecha y no podíamos solo desaparecer a tantos Mortifagos, levantaría sospecha-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall despidiéndose de un par de alumnos agitando su mano a la distancia.

-Nada que sea relevante- dijo Hermione pensando en que si nada hubiera salido a la luz, pudieron haberlos mantenido capturados en la isla de Harry, donde estaba Barty Crouch Jr. Los profesores se vieron pero no comentaron nada.- Por cierto ¿De dónde salieron esos "títulos"?-

-La batalla de anoche no fue privada, los vieron por las ventanas de sus salas comunes y los de la fiesta salieron al balcón para ver todo con detalle- comenzó la profesora McGonagall con una leve risa- Por lo que se ve comenzaron a decirles de esa forma por la forma en peleaban. Estaba mañana los alumnos ya los utilizaban por todos lados-

-Como sabrá…- dijo Dumbledore sacando un periódico, del cual estaba en primera plana una foto que abarcaba todo el espacio visual, eran los siete vestidos para la fiesta y juntos, todos moviendo las varitas como si se preparan para una pelea y sonriendo de una forma que parecía que estaban confiados -… esto no se pudo contener-

En el titulo con letras enormes y que parecían fuego negro titilando "Los siete generales dragón salvan Hogwarts". La sorpresa fue ver que en pie de página se leía con letras claras "Foto tomada por Colin Crevee". Conjeturaba que en la fiesta alguno de los invitados especiales del profesor Slughorn le pidió la foto y al no saber qué hacer la entrego. Por lo menos le dieron crédito, fue lo último que pensó de ello.

Al verse ya sin alguien que la detuviera. Miro como Ron, Daphne y Sofi la esperaban en la puerta platicando con Ernie y Hannah los cuales parecían totalmente rojos al estar siendo cuestionados por el profesor Slughorn sobre su participación en la batalla.

-¿A qué hora creen prudente que partamos a Camelot?-pregunto Hermione a los profesores, estos pensaron un momento.

-Yo creo que en cuanto el tren se marche y la zona de desaparición sea despejada, entonces iremos directamente- dijo la profesora McGonagall y se ruborizo un poco- No le importaría si vamos con Harry a Camelot ¿Cierto?-

-No, creo que incluso sería lo mejor- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.- Iremos a prepararnos. Ya saben, cuando quieran que nos presentemos en Hogsmeade solo pídanlo y el castillo nos avisara-

Llego a los chicos que ya estaban libres. Al llegar le comentaron que Neville y Luna los esperaban en la sala de menesteres, que Theo se había marchado a la zona de desaparición apenas tuvo oportunidad y que sus cosas ya estaban guardadas y listas para ser convocadas e irse. El viaje a la sala de menesteres fue tranquilo y silencioso, veían por las ventanas a los grupos de alumnos y padres dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade, también como Hagrid ponía orden para entrar al bosque ya que seguro que alguno se perdía. Y como Slughorn corría detrás de un grupo de periodistas.

Dentro de la sala de menesteres encontraron a Luna y Neville, el chico cambiado y limpio de la tinta, y jugando con un par de cartas que lanzaban giraban por la habitación y la atrapaba. Mientras que Luna se recostaba en sus piernas y leía "El quisquilloso".

-A qué bueno que llegan, esto está muy aburrido- dijo Neville tomando la carta y guardándola en un mazo enorme.- Eso si fue molesto, ¿Para qué querían que le firmara el libro de herbologia? Yo no tengo nada que ver con el-

-A mí me pidieron que les enseñara un encantamiento de protección- dijo Sofi bufando- Que cosa más sencilla de hacer-

-¿Aunque fallaste las primeras veinte veces?-pregunto Daphne provocando que Sofi no le mirara y se sonrojara.

-Y ¿Por qué no están con Harry? Pensé que estarían platicando con él- dijo Hermione caminando a las escaleras.

-No pudimos abrir si no ya estaríamos preguntándole sobre todo este tiempo que no lo hemos visto- dijo Luna levantándose de las piernas de Neville y siguiéndola.- ¿Crees que nos trajera algún recuerdo?-

-No se fue de vacaciones- les recordó Ron aunque se rasco al barbilla- Pero seguro que ha traído un par de cosas interesantes. Ese báculo… es impresionante-

-Eso más que impresionante, es algo que no cualquiera pudo conseguir- dijo Hermione llegando al pasillo.

Hermione en cabeza llego a la puerta y sintió el hechizo protector que estaba colocado, sin lugar a dudas era fuerte. Así que con un poco de tiempo, utilizando runas de apertura y concentrándose la abrió a la fuerza. No sabía por qué las coloco Harry solo que eso era muy raro. Al abrir se encontró que la habitación estaba limpia acomodada y que incluso parecía más amplia, la bolsa para la pierna colgaba de la cabecera de la cama, una esfera de cristal con lo que parecía un terrario sobre la almohada y el báculo recargado junto a ellos.

La vista de los seis fue al suelo, donde Harry estaba costado con el enorme huevo entre sus brazos y Marlow dando mordidas a algo extraño. Un fruto. Una parecida a un lima solo que rosa y con un montón de pelitos saliendo le por todos lados y a su lado una berenjena roja con pinchos y por más extraño que pareciera una que parecía un cubo con caras de colores y unas marcas de color verde.

-Eso es muy raro- dijo Daphne con la boca abierta.- ¿O soy yo?-

-¿Qué come Marlow?-pregunto Hermione avanzando con cuidado, el Bowtruckle levanto la vista, soltaba la fruta y corría a sus piernas. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de levantarlo trepo hasta el hombro y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas con su hojita- Por lo visto es algo comestible-

Neville se agacho tomo la berenjena y lo mordió antes la vista de todos. Sonó como si fuera de roca y la vista se le puso llorosa.- Esto esta duro-

-Así no se come- dijo Harry desde el suelo sin siquiera abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa algo burlona. De la nada la fruta se partió y derramo un líquido morado sobre el suelo.- ¿Te gusta la pasta Neville?-

-¿Por?-pregunto Ron sentándose en la cama mirando a Harry acostado.- y ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?-

-¡ESTO SABE ESPAGUETI A LA BOLOÑESA!- Grito Neville mirando a los demás.

Harry abrió los ojos bostezando, se sentó y les sonrió a todos- Si, aunque no te recomiendo comerla todos los días o terminara sabiéndote a nada-

-Cualquier cosa que comas todos los días te termina sabiendo a nada- dijo Ron tomando la fruta cubica- y no has contestado ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-

-Dormir- dijo Harry, al ver que nadie dijo nada a completo- Bueno… no he tenido una cama desde mucho, me acostumbre a dormir en lugares… duros y pues…me siento incomodo en la cama-

La mirada de Ron fue algo de preocupación, mientras que los demás no sabían ni que decir.

-¿Y bien te tomaste las pociones?-pregunto Sofi intentando cambiar el tema-Si no lo has hecho…-

-Ya lo hice- dijo Harry señalando los frascos en la mesita de noche, cada uno estaba acomodado junto al otro, en fila y limpios.

-¡TE los tomaste todos!- jadeo Sofi y le miro- Solo tenías que tomar dos diarias-

-¿Segura?-pregunto Harry levantándose sin esfuerzo alguno, y sonriendo al caminar directo a Hermione y tomarla de la mano- Me siento completamente curado-

-¡Tu herida!- dijo Hermione al ver que no cojeaba.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Casi se cierra por completo- menciono Harry aun sosteniendo el huevo con la mano.- ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-En un par de horas- dijo Hermione llevándolo a la cama para que se sentara, aunque dijera que estaba curado, no le confiaría su salud a él o seguro que terminaría haciendo peor su estado físico.

-Y en lo que partimos- dijo Daphne sentándose a lado de Ron. Neville, Luna y Sofi movieron la varita apareciendo un sofá para los tres y se sentaron delante de ellos- Cuéntanos ¿Qué ha pasado estos seis meses?-

-Si ¿Por qué siempre mencionas años? Y esto y eso- señalo Ron la fruta que tenía en la mano y luego el huevo en su mano.

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo Harry mirando a la nada- Bastante larga-

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Hermione acariciándole la mano.

-Okey- dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo- Comenzó luego de que peleara con Voldemort en el departamento de misterios…-

La historia de Harry comenzó de fantástica y continuo a increíble. Respondiendo algunas preguntas que tenía Hermione, como verlo correr por un camino blanco durante mucho tiempo. Mencionando caer del cielo directo a un archipiélago y estrellándose con el mar. Cosa que hizo que incluso Ron lo mirara como si fuera un fantasma. También su descubrimiento de dos maestros más aunque no menciono sus nombres, Hermione miro como acaricio el anillo negro en su mano y además de como la miraba durante todo el tiempo que los menciono.

La supervivencia en aquella isla no parecía nada fácil según lo contaba Harry, cada momento que su relato avanza parecía que los sumergía en un mundo diferente donde cualquier cosa los podía matar y que en soledad era peor aún. Menciono los entrenamientos aunque no decía algunas cosas, notaba que cuando era algo peligroso evitaba mirarla, también menciono como practico su control mágico en un enorme pilar de hielo y que una isla fue destruida, justo lo que le hizo verlo y desesperarse a finales de las vacaciones. Y ahí fue cuando todo su relato de supervivencia cambio.

Mencionando un dragón enorme y temible denominado el Dios imperial Demonio Dragón, o como le gustaba decirle Diddy. Obtuvo un par de risas por eso, aunque estaban bastante tenso. De un momento a otro se saltó una gran parte de su relato, lo sabía por qué dijo que probó un ritual, mas no menciono cual y el tiempo de su relato se perdió un poco, y luego de eso fue a enfrenar a Diddy el cual termino matándolo para que renaciera y en esos momentos era el huevo.

De alguna forma no paraba de que su corazón se acelerara y doliera por cada momento cruel que vivió, y sin darse cuenta lo abrazaba y pegaba más a ella sintiéndolo real, sabiendo que estaba bien y queriendo que las cosas regresaran a como antes de que partiera.

 **Harry**

Se despertó como si aún estuviera en la isla, antes de que el sol se levantara, aun en la oscura penumbra y con un poco de confusión por el lugar, se aferró al calor que sentía entre sus brazos, la respiración en su cuello y el palpitar en su pecho. Abrió los ojos mirando el alborotado pelo castaño de Hermione, sonrió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y la observo por un rato largo, sin siquiera moverse, cosa que le era casi imposible. Se rio un poco en cuanto la luz les llego por la ventana, el rostro de Hermione lucia como un ángel, uno que dejaba salir un hilo de saliva empapando su brazo. Sintió cuando su respiración cambio y sus latidos aumentaron, incluso apretar los ojos con fuerza, y una expresión de temor. No pudo evitar subir la mano a su mejilla y acariciar su pequeña nariz con la suya para calmar su pesadilla o cualquier cosa que temiera.

Su color ámbar titubeando un poco al verlo, más el solo le sonrió y se acercó a ella dejando su frente en la de ella, temiendo que despertara en ese momento y solo fuera un sueño. Estaba seguro que era real, pero su temor también era real. Hermione sonrió sus ojos destellaron y se apretó contra él, soltando un suspiro y con el corazón desbocado contra su pecho.

Por un momento no se dijeron nada, solo se observaron y sonrieron. Luego de que su padrino los interrumpiera de golpe y casi le arrancara la cabeza por abrir de sopetón, hubo una pequeña charla sobre lo que paso en la habitación y aunque solo se besaron y durmieron como otras veces, su padrino dijo algo de abejas y miel.

Lo que realmente quería y deseaba era un desayuno diferente a lo de esos días en la isla, fruta, mariscos y carne sabor ceniza no le parecía ni una milésima parte de buena que los fantásticos desayunos del comedor. En cuanto lo mencionaron en su mente exploto la imagen del gran comedor repleto de charolas de oro y plata con muchos alimentos variados, luego salivo al pensar en probar pronto cerveza de mantequilla. Su voz casi fue suplicante al preguntar a donde irán a comer, de verdad que su estómago estaba hambriento.

Llegaron Ron y Neville avisando que la profesora McGonagall los cito en su oficina. Claro que a Harry no, él no estaba invitado a salir de esa habitación. Lo cual le frustraba en grande. Esperaba desayunar aunque fuera un par de huevos, solo eso le haría el día, aunque dudaba que pasara, como lo veía no lo dejarían a sol o sombra. Nada que Harry no sintiera antes y lo que le molestaba igual que siempre.

Mientras Ron y Neville se adelantaban, Hermione se cambió y el desperdigo sus cosas por la colcha para distraerse y dejar de pensar que ahora era otra vez como una bestia enjaulada. Dejo la pernera vacía, Daira caliente y descansando en una almohada, diferentes cosas que saco del archipiélago para tenerlo a la mano si era necesario, el mapa del mereorador, su varita rota, los grimorios, las GAFAA's de Nikol y el terrario reducido que contenía el archipiélago Arcano.

Antes de que saliera Hermione vio su desastre y como checaba su varita, examinándola para repararla adecuadamente. Su novia abrió la boca sorprendida y dijo -¡Tu varita… ¿Cómo se rompió?!- encimándose para ver mejor.

-Me caí del cielo y termine explotando la superficie del mar para aligerar la caída- resumió Harry esperando que no le diera un ataque de ansias al saber que fue desde una altura incalculable- Pero creo que gran parte de la magia reboto y la destrozo. La voy a reparar… aunque aún no tengo la imagen clara de lo que quiero hacerle-

-Pero… ya tienes el báculo- dijo Hermione señalando el alargado instrumento que contenía un poder inmensurable.

-No puedo dejarla así, me ha apoyado tanto- dijo Harry con sus sentimientos por esa parte de su vida, porque era su comienzo como mago.

Hermione soltó una risa, lo miro a los ojos, le era difícil ver alrededor sin sus lentes o los omniculares, más el color miel le era claro, ayudaba que estuviera a diez centímetros. Se quitó con rapidez, se apresuró a uno de sus cajones y lo revolvió hasta que saco el monedero, saco una chaqueta negra, su chaqueta de piel de dragón que dejo en el ministerio. No pudo creer que la recuperara luego de que no supiera ni donde termino. Salió volando tan aprisa que casi golpea la cara de Hermione, más él lo evito tomándola en el aire.

-Gracias- murmuro Hermione sonrojada y lanzándole una mirada asombrada, agito su cabeza y busco en los bolsillos varias veces.

Saco tres objetos, la caja taboo y el detector que robo, además de sus lentes. Solo se percató de los objetos cuando Hermione sostenía uno de ellos a la altura de sus ojos. En cuantos los vio se sintió feliz, no tenía que andar por ahí con su magia revisando todo el lugar para saber que tenía enfrente, y tampoco ir a una óptica, aunque tal vez su graduación aumento, pero con magia lo arreglaría. Se los coloco con cuidado y con lentitud, mientras que tocaba sus orejas y revolvía su cabello. Todo a su alrededor se aclaró y pareció por fin encargar las sombras difusas con los objetos reales.

-Ese si es mi Harry- dijo Hermione sonriéndole y Harry le regreso la sonrisa. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus manos tibias hicieron que la quisiera más cerca, tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con los pulgares.

-Me agrada mucho más que los viejos y modificados omniculares- dijo Harry levantándoselos para colocárselos correctamente- Los encontraste… incluso cuando yo los deje caer tan fácil, no creí que fueran recuperables-

-No eres Harry sin ellos- dijo Hermione mordiendo su labio.- Y otra cosa- Soltó su mano derecha levantándola y mostrando los anillos excalibur.

Abrieron los ojos tanto que al mismo tiempo. Era una locura el estado en que se encontraba opacos y con secciones casi negras, aunque la gema del centro estaba intacta.

-¿Qué les sucedió maestros?-pregunto Harry con voz rápida {Maestros Perdóneme mi tardanza} espero a que Revé le dijera algo cariñoso, a Huffy enojada, a Sly algo irritado por que hasta ese momento los recordara e incluso una carcajada o llanto de Griffin pero nada… ni un solo sonido apareció en su mente.

La vista de Hermione cambio y la vio hacer un gesto, lo cual le dio entender todo, él no los escuchaba, estaba seguro que su novia podía escucharlos atentamente y que estaba hablando con ellos pero a pesar de intentarlo varias veces solo estaba en silencio mental. Su desagrado a la situación aumento.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Harry al final, un poco resignado por no poder hablar con ellos y contarles lo que vivió -Espero que bien y que Griffin no este llorando-

-Parece que lo están- contesto Hermione sacando la pulsera que contenía los anillos, que de inmediato se trasformó en el collar y la alzo sobre su cabeza, aunque se paró de puntitas.

-¿Estas segura? Ellos y tu seguro que han pasado…-

-Ni siquiera hablamos mucho, sin ti no podían sobrevivir y si ahora están de nuevo de regreso es gracias a ti- dijo Hermione termino de colocárselos y los dejo en su cuello. Aunque no los escucho un sentimiento cálido le dijo que estaban presentes.- Además ellos son muy molesto ¿Por qué no puedes escucharlos?-pregunto un poco consternada.

Se rasco la nuca buscando la cusa de que ni con Hermione o sus maestros pudiera comunicarse atreves de sus mentes, y que tampoco sintiera alguna conexión mágica con sus amigos o su entorno. Parecía desconectado de ese mundo y aislado por una protección mágica rara - Aun no… estoy seguro por completo. Pero tengo una idea-

-¿Me dirás?-pregunto Hermione acercándose.

-¿Me preguntaras?- dijo Harry pegándose a su cuerpo de ella y mirándola como ella sonreía -El último curso que pasamos juntos… nunca me lo preguntaste nada-

Le dio un beso suave y calmado que los hizo sonreír- Confió en tu criterio amor. Ahora me voy…- Ni siquiera se movieron, parecían pegados y temerosos. Harry sabía que no pasarían todo el tiempo juntos, pero por ese día o tal vez semana quería que ella estuviera con él, verla para que supiera que lo del archipiélago estaba terminado.

Mas tenía que admitir que eso no sucedería, estaba de regreso y eso significaba que nada lo separaría de Hermione y su familia, y si ella desaparecía iría detrás de ella sin importarle nada. La soltó doliéndole un poco.

-Ve, Hermione Granger odia llegar tarde a cualquier lado- dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad, temía hacerle daño- Te esperare aquí, prometo no salir de la habitación- Le aseguro para que se fuera tranquila, sentándose para que supiera que ahí estaría.

Se subió de nuevo al borde de la cama, guardo sus cosas incluido el taboo y el detector, dejando el mapa del merodeador, la varita rota, el huevo, el terrario del archipiélago y el bacilo nada más afuera. Saco el resto de sus raciones de comida, suponía que una última vez no le haría daño, mordió aquella que sabía a pasta, la verdad empezaba a sentir desagrado por ese sabor. Dio un paseo, limpio el cuarto, acomodo las cosas, con magia la amplio e incluso intento hacer que se sintiera más caliente. También bebió cada poción que le dejo madame Pomfrey y Sofi, tragando sin siquiera dejar que le tocaran la lengua y luego lavo los frascos y los enfilo en su mesita de noche. Para cuando termino le pareció que no pasó casi nada de tiempo y se empezaba a desesperar y sentir atrapado. Se bajó al suelo, se recostó, mirando a Marlow aun dormido, el frio clima le estaba afectando. Convoco el mapa y haciéndolo flotar sobre su rostro, mientras mordía su siguiente fruta, observo las motas de Hogwarts.

Casi se atraganta al ver a muchas motas o casi todo Hogwarts en un mismo lugar, el gran comedor, todos los pequeños pies de tinta encimados los títulos uno sobre otro haciéndolos casi imposible de leer. Los nombres de los profesores también se encimaban, y entre ellos estaba un tal Slughorn Horace, además que faltaba Snape y, se emocionó al leer, Rubeus Hagrid. Estaba esperando a ver a su amigo gigante, y no solo a él, también a Dobby, Firence y todos lo que lo creían muerto. "Muerto" esa palabra le molestaba más que nunca.

Los siete letreros más visibles eran de sus amigos, Hermione, Ron, Sofi, Neville, Daphne, Luna y Theo. La noche anterior lo vio, sin lugar a dudas aún se sentía molesto por el Slytherin pero no saldría en ese momento.

Pequeños pasos le recorrieron el brazo, y vio a Marlow moviéndose hacia su pecho, con sus amitas sobre sus ojos y su hoja caída.

-Buenos días pequeño- dijo Harry a su verde compañero –Hermione dijo que no tarda…- una idea pareció en su mente, quería salir pero la desecho de inmediato.- ¿Crees que se enojen si echamos un vistazo?-

Le miro con sus pequeños puntos negros, y su hojita se levantó, mientras se veía más animado. Movió su mano sellando la puerta con magia, cortando un trozo de la cabecera de la cama y transfigurándolo a una pelota, convoco unas orejas extensibles (nunca las había ocupado y pensó que sería el momento), inspecciono su magia, era sin lugar a dudas un objeto increíble. Corto a la mitad dejando la oreja casi real separada del pequeño punto que servía para ponérselo en su oído. Unió la pequeña pelota de madera a la oreja y la vio, lucia rara y casi una aberración de la naturaleza. Lo toco con una mano y se tapó un ojo con la otra. Acciono el _Tird Eye,_ la esfera se volvió blanca y la oreja comenzó a moverse como si estuviera viva.

-Creo que es llamativa- dijo Harry, sintió un calor en su pecho y supo que sus maestros también lo escuchaban- Bien entonces hare esto…-

Movió la mano y desapareció en el aire, la _desilusión_ era perfecta para esos momentos. Abrió su ojo, y vio el techo del cuarto de un lado y del otro su rostro, con su pensamiento la movió girándola y llevándola hacia la ventana. Una punzada hizo que viera a Marlow, este le miraba enojado.

-A si, lo siento amiguito- dijo Harry tocando son su índice su hoja y este pareció feliz, suponía que veían lo mismo. Coloco el extremo de la oreja extensible en medio de ambos y le envió magia para que se escuchara en toda la habitación- Hagamos un poco de espionaje serio- comento como prueba de sonido y funciono no solo escucho su voz salir por el punto final de la oreja extensible, si no que fue tan claro como un eco.

Vio la esfera salir por la ventana, al frio campo, viajo con libertad por entre las torres viendo que nada cambio en Hogwarts, más que una capa blanca de nieve en cada lugar. Llego al gran comedor en nada de tiempo, viajando muy pegado al techo y avanzando hasta las puertas dobles. Justo a tiempo, pensó cuando vio al profesor Dumbledore con la mano levantada y callando el gran griterío que estaba.

\- Más me alegra poderles informar que gracias a Pendragón la crisis fue evitada- menciono.

-Mira Marlow están dándole crédito al colegio, eso es genial- dijo Harry riéndose por su ocurrencia, estaba espiando sin salir de la habitación, no estaba incumpliendo su palabra ¿cierto?

-Disculpe profesor- dijo alguien entre la multitud con un acento raro.- ¿Esa no era la escuela mágica fraudulenta que creo el difunto Lord Potter?-

-¡¿Fraudulenta?!- gruño Harry a pesar de que no lo escuchaban-¡Fraudulenta tu…- soltó un par de groserías mientras el profesor explicaba la creación de Pendragón.

-… para que entiendan los sucesos de anoche le contare todo. Durante la celebración de navidad que ofrecía el profesor Slughorn- El foco de su vista se movió de Dumbledore a un sujeto regordete que levantaba la mano de forma rígida.

-No parece bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- menciono viendo que podría ser derrotado incluso por Dennis, ¿Qué seria del pequeño Creeve? Se preguntó mientras continuaba escuchando.

\- Sucedió lo que muchos padres, y personal temían desde el comienzo del curso. Los Mortifagos atacaron y la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo sobre nosotros, inundando a todo Hogwarts de un color espectral-

-Embelleciendo el relato, buen truco ¿Qué te parece Marlow?- el pequeño asintió con un sonido afirmativo.

-A pesar del esfuerzo de los hechizos de protección y toda la seguridad mágica que ofreció el ministro Scrimgeour y el ex ministro Fudre dieran a esta institución, no fue suficiente.-

-¿Scrimgeour ministro?-se cuestionó Harry intentándoselo imaginar, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba no lo conocía en persona.

-Desafortunadamente y de forma insospechada los encantamientos protectores fueron desatibados. En ese momento, un grupo de Pendragón entro en acción, recolocando la protección y tomando las mejores acciones para evitar que cualquier alumno saliera lastimado e incluso fueron ellos mismos a la batalla. Fue un ataque fuerte he inesperado, mas defendieron el castillo a sus hijos y lucharon sin miedo alguno en sus corazones; además de que los aurores en cada lugar lucho su propia pelea contra aquellos que se cernían sobre nosotros; no estuvieron solos, nuestros profesores entraron en acción y ayudaron de inmediato.-

Nada que no supiera por las presencias mágicas, pensó Harry poniendo sus manos como almohada disfrutando el espectáculo.

-Al final lograron repeler al enemigo, capturar a los Mortifagos y quitar la maca de nuestro colegio; La barrera fue restablecida y se incrementó para asegurar que este suceso no vuelva a ocurrir- continuo Dumbledore, aunque su vista fue a otro lugar del gran comedor -Y todo eso gracias al señor Harry Potter…- jadeo casi emocionado al creer que diría que estaba a salvo y pelearía contra Voldemort, sintiendo que podría ir y venir por el colegio con libertad- … al colegio que creo, un colegio que cerraron por y cito "ser una capricho de un chico desequilibrado y mentiroso", "Un niño que solo desea llamar la atención" y "una estafa como persona y colegio", se han levantado en armas para proteger a aquellos que los miraban mal y señalaban con el dedo de forma grosera. Un colegio de Hechicería de elite, que ha surgido de un pequeño cascaron y que ha dado dragones feroces y que protegerán su nido de todo mal-

-Okey… eso fue muy… ¿dijo que fui yo pero no yo exactamente?- gruño Harry girando su cuerpo, lo cual no cambio la mitad de su vista.

Señalo a donde veía, todo mundo le siguió e incluso el viendo a los siete parados en la puerta. Lucían imponentes a pesar de llevar solo ropa muggle, aunque Luna tenía una extraña camisa de colores, Neville se encontraba despeinado, y Ron destacaba por su cabello rojo fuego.- Los siete generales dragón-

No dijo nada, le parecía un buen nombre. Los aplausos estruendosos callaron las voces y demás sonidos, más vio como los Pendragón avanzaron con pasos decididos, con el gentío abriendo paso y creando un sendero. Los conocía y estaban nerviosos, aunque en el caso de Ron medio sorprendido y Hermione analizando que pasaría a continuación. Luego la vio decidirse y comenzó a sonreír como si estuviera en un certamen de belleza, saludando a todos con gentileza. No tardo nada en que los demás siguieran su ejemplo.

-Esa es mi chica, demuéstrales de qué lado masca el Humpremtarum-rio Harry por parecer algo salido de televisión.

Se quiso acercar cuando vio que Hermione y McGonagall cuchicheaban, pero seguro tendría que estar en sus bocas para oír algo, luego se quedó mudo cuando vio a Hagrid abrirse paso y llegar a ellas entre llorando y con una cara consternada. Pensó que pasaba algo. Mas Hermione le sonrió y este se sonó la nariz con un estruendo que el incluso escucho.

Se pusieron en fila mientras que Hagrid hacia que Sofi quedara muy pequeña a su lado.

-Les presento a Hermione Jean Granger, también conocida como "La Sacerdotisa Rúnica", Ronald Bilius Weasley "El caballero estratega", Neville Longbottom "El Duque Botánico", Luna Lovegood "La providencia plateada", Daphne Greengrass "La Condesa sagaz", Theodoro Nott "El Baron de obsidiana" Y Sophia Potter L'angelo "La heroína angelical "-

Sonrió tanto que le empezaba a doler el rostro- Eso es mucho mejor que "el niño que vivió" ya no soy un niño… quiero uno así… -

El sonido de aplausos fue tal que se cortó el sonido por un momento en lo que terminaban, dejo su lugar esperando que alguien pasara y unos segundos después Hermione estaba enfrente para hablar.

-Como ha dicho el profesor nosotros estamos aquí para decirle a ustedes que no tienen nada que temer- comenzó Hermione con voz fuerte y alzándola con magia, cosa que afecto la audición aumentándola a un nivel que le pareció que grito en su oído y que le hizo nuevamente silenciar el sonido por que le dejo los oídos zumbando, la magia seguro afectaba más de lo que creía. Le leyó los labios y aunque algunas palabras se le escapaban y otras tardaba en entenderlas comprendió todo, viendo un gran despliegue de magia rúnica término su discurso. Dejándolo sorprendido, sí que avanzo en esos meses es su estudio de Runas.

Siempre supo que leía más de runas que de cualquiera y que incluso estudiaba el lenguaje, Huffy le enseño cuando esta se hartó de intentarle enseñar, era como aprender cinco lenguajes diferentes al mismo tiempo y además de sus escrituras. Un infierno paso Harry durante los cuatro días que le lleno la mente de palabras sin sentido y de marcas que apenas recordaba. Aun recordaba la última vez que se comparó con Hermione, antes de irse en una pelea mágicas sin la magia de Utgar ella le ganaba, su pensamiento y forma de combinar ataques le parecían infinitos, flexible y cambiante de ataques era superior al suyo. Ahora con esa magia a toda su capacidad seguro que incluso derrotaría a Dumbledore sin problemas. Se preguntó si era necesario su poder en batalla, con ella sola tenían bastante.

-Soy un suertudo Marlow, el que me ame ya es un milagro para mí- se rio Harry queriendo cruzar por el espacio, tomarla en brazos felicitarla y besarla como nunca.

Regreso el sonido escuchando aplausos y como los felicitaban. El resto fue aburrido mucho movimiento, pláticas y cuestiones que no entendía del todo, sobre todo por tantas voces al mismo tiempo. Regreso la esfera al cuarto, la guardo con la oreja extensible aun pegada y el dispositivo para escuchar pegado. Fue tan aburrido, que tomo Daira para fundirle calor real y no mágico, desactivando su hechizo y pegándola a su pecho mientras se mantenía caliente. Cada hora que espero le parecían cuatro, el tiempo le parecía ir más lento incluso si no era cierto. Se durmió viendo a Marlow comer el resto de las frutas.

Fue unos momentos en los que le pareció dormir, más su magia seguía activa y percibiendo su alrededor, sintiendo la magia de sus amigos afuera y como Hermione deshacía su sello. Despertó por las voces, mas no abrió los ojos estaba muy cansado, y parecía que alguna de las pociones le dieron sueño.

-Eso es muy raro- dijo Daphne con la boca abierta.- ¿O soy yo?-

Harry quería decirles que no era raro, luego lo pensó y acepto que era cierto.

-¿Qué come Marlow?-pregunto Hermione dando pasos dentro de la habitación - Por lo visto es algo comestible-

Identifico el sonido seco y el quejido como que alguien intento comer alguna fruta sin cortarla con magia- Esto esté duro- dijo Neville

-Así no se come- dijo Harry intentando abrir los ojos y dejando salir un poco de burla en su voz. En vio un pequeño _diffindo_ a la futa.- ¿Te gusta la pasta Neville?-

-¿Por?-pregunto Ron pasando a su lado y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- y ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?-

-¡ESTO SABE ESPAGUETI A LA BOLOÑESA!- Grito Neville sorprendido y con la voz excitada.

Harry logro abrir los ojos y bostezo, se sentó y les sonrió a todos- Si, aunque no te recomiendo comerla todos los días o terminara sabiéndote a nada-

-Cualquier cosa que comas todos los días te termina sabiendo a nada- dijo Ron tomando la fruta cubica- y no has contestado ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-

-Dormir- contesto Harry guardándose su pequeño espionaje para otro momento, al ver que nadie pareció creerle continuo diciendo la verdad de por qué en el suelo- Bueno… no he tenido una cama desde mucho, me acostumbre a dormir en lugares… duros y pues…me siento incomodo en la cama-

Le miraron con pena, cosa que no le agrado, él no quería eso y se lo comentaba para que supieran e intentaran entender sus acciones.

-¿Y bien te tomaste las pociones?-pregunto Sofi intentando cambiar el tema-Si no lo has hecho…-

-Ya lo hice- dijo Harry señalando los frascos.

-¡TE los tomaste todos!- jadeo Sofi y se llevó las manos a la boca- Solo tenías que tomar dos diarias-

-¿Segura?-pregunto Harry levantándose sin esfuerzo alguno, y sonriendo al caminar directo a Hermione y tomarla de la mano- Me siento completamente curado-

-¡Tu herida!- dijo Hermione al ver que no cojeaba.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Se movió y sintió que nada estaba mal, incluso el rose de la pijama no le molestaba, se preguntó cuándo conseguiría ropa que no fuera para dormir.

-Casi se cierra por completo- menciono Harry sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero sentía que de alguna forma se estaba cerrando exponencialmente - ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto queriendo olvidarse de esos muros.

-En un par de horas- dijo Hermione sentándolo a lado de Ron casi a la fuerza, más se dejó ya que ella también tomo lugar a su derecha y le abrazo.

-Y en lo que partimos- dijo Daphne sentándose a lado de Ron. Neville, Luna y Sofi movieron la varita apareciendo un sofá para los tres y se sentaron delante de ellos. Así que en trasfiguración mejoraron, pensó - Cuéntanos ¿Qué ha pasado estos seis meses?-

-Si ¿Por qué siempre mencionas años? Y esto y eso- señalo Ron la fruta que tenía en la mano y luego a Daira en su mano.

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo Harry recordando la batalla del ministerio y como se despidió de ellos, pareciéndole un sueño estar nuevamente entre ellos - Bastante larga-

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Hermione acariciándole la mano dándole valor sin siquiera saberlo.

-Okey- dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo- Comenzó luego de que peleara con Voldemort en el departamento de misterios…-

Conto todo, desde su caída del cielo, a como peleo con Diddy, aunque se saltó las partes donde casi lo asesinan y algunos puntos que le dirían que estaba loco, como cuando vio a sus padres o se ponía a hablar con dos magos antiguos y psicópatas. Eran buenos oyentes, reaccionando en cada parte de su relato, viéndose blancos por momentos, rojos de enojo o incluso incomodos. Lo cual le gustaba, parecía que estaba controlando sus emociones con cada palabra de decía. Veía como sus rostros parecían no creer muchas cosas, y a pesar de ser la historia era se las contaba como la vivió, con señales y todo. Ron y Hermione eran los más atentos, su novia abrazándolo en momentos que el sentía que era algo un poco íntimos o cuando estaba en peligro, en cuanto a su amigo le coloco la mano en su hombro apoyándolo en cada palabra que le salió. El resto de sus amigos estaban callados, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo el apodo del Dios Imperial Demonio Dragón soltaron una carcajada tan grande que incluso rompió el momento tenso que se creó.

-¿Entonces el huevo es de Diddy?- pregunto Ron al final- ¿No se convertirá en un enorme dragón traído del infierno cierto?-

-Existen muchas clases de infierno- comento Harry mirando el huevo rosa- Pero creo que ella será un hermoso dragón angelical-

-¿De tal forma que tú creaste todos esos sucesos en el triángulo de los bermudas?-pregunto Hermione con la mirada analítica y una leve sonrisa- Pues sí que causaste revuelo en todos lados con esa magia nunca antes vista-

-Yo no fui… fue Diddy- declaro Harry rojo por que le diera todo el crédito.

-Pero tú lo eliminaste ¿No? Eh hiciste que reencarnara- dijo Neville mirando a Harry. -¿La profecía no decía algo sobre eso?-

-"El ultimo se revelara cayado y con los elementos a su favor. Trayendo consigo la resurrección"- dijo Hermione mirando el huevo de Daira- El báculo, magia elemental y una rencarnada-

-¿Qué profecía es esa?- pregunto Harry sin entender a qué se refería.

Le contaron que apenas entrando en Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionador recito una profecía en rúnico, lo cual desconcertó a todos. Y la profecía no decía muchas incoherencias, algo sobre piezas, tableros y coronas. Gran parte no la entendía aunque un verso en específico sí.

"Emergerá de su travesía con el corazón templado" lo cual podía deberse a que al fin reconcilio algunas dudas y el ver a sus padres.

"Un alma tan ardiente como el fuego, un corazón tan claro como el agua" sin lugar a dudas el que aprendiera las magias elementales, que luchara sin descanso por regresar y que ahora fuera más abierto con sus amigos. No por nada le estaba contando todo lo que vivió.

"El cuerpo duro como la tierra y su vida tan extensa como el viento." Las otras dos magias elementales, su entrenamiento físico infernal sin magia alguna y como vio la vida de Merlín e incluso de la Voldemort.

Lo que le dio cosa fue la última línea de esa estrofa "Coronado por tercera vez, donde la corona no caerá de vista" tal vez no solo los gigantes y Dragones lo verían como su rey, lo cual siendo sincero consigo mismo no le agradaba nada. Era otro pueblo mágico que tendría que proteger.

-¿Qué piensas sobre eso?-pregunto Hermione al verlo tan pensativo.

-Pues… creo que esa pequeña parte si es correcta- dijo Harry sin saber explicarse bien- el báculo encaja y también las magias elementales, la reencarnación es otro asunto. Yo creo que mi profecía encaja mejor-

-¿Tu profecía?-preguntaron Daphne y Luna abriendo la boca.

- _Una pequeña calma, entre dos guerras, una ya librada la otra por comenzar. Un sacrificio, una desolación, un temor. Tres partes de un todo que desembocaran en una resurrección_ -dijo Harry sintiéndose raro a volverla a decir en voz alta.

-Creo que eso de calma es a tus primeros cuatro meses completamente solo, y lo de librada y la otra por comenzar, fue la el que pelearas contra Voldemort antes y que tienes que volver a hacerlo. – dijo Hermione mirándolo con intensidad.

-Exacto- asevero Harry sonriéndole lo cual le saco una mirada satisfecha de su novia.

-El sacrificio de que te fueras, la desolación del archipiélago y el temor de no regresar- dijo Ron en voz baja mientras miraba a Daphne la cual asentía como si lo comprendiera- eso fue lo que pasaste en el archipiélago arcano para que pudieras…-

Un pequeño silencio en que lo miraron.

-… para que pudiera hacer que Amiji resucitara- murmuro Harry muy bajo.

-¿Amiji?- pregunto Hermione mirando el huevo y abriendo la boca entre emocionada y sorprendida.

-Espera…- dijo Ron arrimándose y viendo el huevo asustado y pálido.- ¿Es esa cosa enorme y que explotaba?-

\- No era una cosa era mi amiga- dijo Harry dándole con coscorrón sonoro, lo cual hizo que le salieran lagrimas por los ojos.- Y si…- alzo el huevo ante la vista de todos- Ella es la Dragona Angelical Imperial Reencarnada Amiji…-

-DAIRA-Dijeron los demás con la boca abierta.

Marlow debió estar celoso que la intención se pusiera en el huevo rosa ya que subió su mano y se colocó encima alzando las garras como si quisiera protegerla, aunque realmente quería atención. Harry se rio un poco, ese tiempo lo había llegado a conocer bien.

-Son tan lindo- dijo Luna mirando al Bowtruckle y el huevo- ¿Me los regalas Harry?-

Los bajo enseguida y los puso contra su pecho negando- Son de la familia, y la familia no se regala. Aunque puedes tenerlos un rato-

Paso el huevo y a Marlow el cual estaba más contento con la atención. El cascaron era algo pesado, aun así comenzaron a examinarlo y hablar sobre de él, aunque Neville veía a Marlow y parecían tener una plática mental o algo parecido, porque lo examinaba como si fuera una planta, mientras Luna como una criatura, muy raros a la vista de Harry.

Estaban tan entretenidos que Harry vio a Hermione, la beso e intento comunicarse con ella a través de su conexión mental y aunque sintió un leve cosquilleo y algo de magia de ella, no surgió ningún pensamiento o voz en su cabeza. Al separarse se veían igual de decepcionados.

-Escucha, nosotros tampoco nos hemos quedado quietos.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa confiada señalándose y sus ojos se vieron relucir de excitación - Ahora podremos ayudarte en lo que haga falta-

-Sin lugar a dudas no te dejaremos solos, te apoyaremos amigo- continuo Neville sonriendo casi de la misma forma-Y, personalmente, demostrare que tu confianza en mí no fue equivocada-

-Aunque ellos solo quieren probar su nuevo poder contra ti- dijo Daphne señalándolos ambos con esa sonrisa serpentín que le hizo pensar que aun que pasaran los años no dejaría de sorprenderlo- Nosotras no nos quedamos atrás, esta vez no me quedare acostada esperando su regreso-

-Y yo poder curarte sin importar como te encuentres, estaré ahí incluso si solo es un rasguño- dijo Sofi inclinada sobre sus rodillas y mirándole con ojos llorosos- Cuidare y curare a mi familia siempre-

-Me encanta tenerte como amigo, así que estaré aquí si necesitas a alguien rara- dijo Luna sonriendo y tomando a Marlow de sus pies, dejándolo de cabeza, cosa que no le gustaba para nada pero parecía que lo dejaría pasar- Además ese don con las criaturas… tengo que investigarlo-

-No esperaba menos de mi familia- dijo Harry soltando lágrimas por sus palabras, los acerco con magia, haciendo que sonaran grititos de sorpresa, les sonrió y los abrazo a todos mientras le sonreía - Pues entonces tendré que esforzarme más para protegerlos-Estaban incomodos, con Hermione pegada a su pecho, Ron a su derecha y pegado a Daphne, Neville y Luna encimados en Sofi que le abrazaba el otro costado. Hermione le miro como caían gruesas gotas de sus ojos y le sonrió limpiándoselas con los pulgares- ¡Estoy tan feliz de regresar al fin!-

Ninguno dijo nada, le sonrieron y se perfilaron lágrimas por sus ojos también, mientras que se reían un poco y le abrazaban con fuerza. No sabían que hacer de tal forma que se quedaron en ese lugar, quietos y realmente apretujados. Después de todo ellos vivieron cosas, sí, pero no del mismo tipo que Harry y su entrenamiento parecía nada a comparación de lo que vivió. Algo sin lugar a dudas extremo.

Los soltó poco a poco y sin dejar de sonreírles. Y se percataron que habían aplastado a Marlow el cual les gruño a todos atacando la mano de Harry al intentar disculparse y como un niño pequeño se fue a Hermione la cual se rio y le acaricio su hojita. Un minuto después taba adentro de la camisa de Hermione, su bolsillo delantero durmiendo. Mientras pensaba en lo suertudo que era Marlow, la primera en hablar fue Sofi la cual dijo-Entonces ¿El tiempo era cuatro veces más rápido?-pregunto mirándole- Es decir que… tu pasaste dos años solos-

-No exactamente solo como dije- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- Estaban mis psicópatas maestros, Marlow, Diddy, un montón de criaturas y Nikol-

El recuerdo le invadió haciendo que se pusiera triste, casi viendo a la chica ensangrentada en sus brazos y como se volvía un cadáver y desaparecía en polvo. Aun se sentía culpable, si hubiera hecho algo diferente y sí mucho antes subía por el báculo, todo seria diferente.

-¡¿Nikol?!-dijo la voz de Hermione a su derecha.

Un escalofrió y el temor lo invadieron, no quería girar no deseaba ver su enojo, porque lo sentía en su magia. Mas volteo a verla sonriéndole. El cabello le flotaba un poco, sus ojos estaban casi chisporroteando chispas y sus torcidos labios estaban indicando que nada bueno pasaría. No supo por qué, pero en su imagen el rostro de Nikol desapareció, apareció Hermione ensangrentada, pálida y en sus brazos mientras perdía la vida y comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Apretó su mano con fuerza sintiéndola ahí consigo -No puede salvarla- comento Harry acariciándole las mejillas y besándola para sentir su calor- La mato Diddy, y yo… yo no pude…-

Los brazos de Hermione le pasaron por los hombros le atrajeron dejando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y con voz dulce y tranquilizadora le dijo -Diste todo por tu parte, si no pudiste salvarla nadie más podía amor.-

Soltó un suspiro pesado y sonrió, el solo escuchar su corazón le hizo que olvidara lo demás. Y fue entonces cuando la voz del castillo sonó.- ¡A todos Pendragón se les solicita en el pueblo!-

-Vaya extrañaba eso- dijo Harry levantándose.- ¿Entonces nos vamos?-

-Si- dijo Hermione acariciándole el brazo -Es mejor que lo hagamos rápido y nos aseguremos de que nadie te vea-

-Echo- dijo Harry y sonrió un poco seguro de si mientras salían de la habitación, ya tenía muchas ganas de ver el exterior y bajan por la escalera.

Hermione le detuvo y lo miro de arriba abajo-¿Vas a ir en pijama?-

Se vio igual que sus amigos y se rieron de él por aun ir en pijama roja y con snitch. Luego de que Ron le diera una de sus viejas camisas y unos zapatos, que Neville le diera unos pantalones se vio al espejo de la sala de estar. La camisa le apretaba un poco y le quedaba algo rara, el pantalón le quedaba suelto y le llegaba a los tobillos.

-Estoy ridículo- dijo Harry señalándose- Prefiero la ropa holgada de Dudley, por lo menos no me apretaba tanto- comento estirándose el cuello -

-¡Ehhh!- Se quejaron ambos.

No diría nada pero se sentía más que encono al caminar ya que los zapatos eran dos números más chicos. Mientras salía sintió la magia de Hermione incrementarse y como una ligera capa salía de ella.

-Así que ahora puedes sentir las presencias mágicas bien- comento abrazándola y caminando con ella.- Tu campo de visión es más amplio ¿Cierto? Avanzaste mucho-

-Aun necesito concentrarme- comento Hermione sonrojándose un poco.- ya veces cerrar los ojos-

-Wao- dijo Luna y Sofi- Eso sí que es útil-

-¿y la tuya?-

-Mi magia ahora puede detectar cualquier magia en varios kilómetros de distancia-comento Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla- Pero es algo frustrante en áreas muy pobladas por magia-

-Impresionante- dijo Daphne caminando abrazada a Ron.

-No es raro- dijo Ron mirando a su novia, y dando una mirada presuntuoso- Yo puedo hacerlo también-

Enseguida sintió como su magia de su amigo también se desplegaba y se prolongaba cubriendo casi el mismo tanto que Hermione, lo cual indicaba que en términos de detección estaban muy igualados. A pesar de que le enseño al mismo tiempo no podía creer que avanzaran hasta ese punto tan rápido, el tardo un poco más de dos años para lograrlo. Le paso el brazo por los hombros a Ron y se rio un poco.

-¿Cuándo lo lograste?-pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Un par de semanas atrás antes de lo de los gigantes- dijo Ron con un tono rojo- Aunque se me olvido activarlo en el bosque prohíbo-

\- Así que al fin lo lograste, eso es fantástico, aunque tengo un par de trucos que les debo enseñar para mejorar su percepción y también para su magia. Es más tengo un ritual que puede que les fascinaran y sin contar con un millón de trucos que aprendí y…-freno y los miro -¿Fueron al bosque prohibido?-pregunto Harry alzándole una ceja a Hermione - No te desagradaba romper esa regla de no ir-

-Y lo reitero- dijo Hermione mirándole y apretándole la mano, cosa que le dio entender que aún no le gustaba para nada- Pero yo pedí permiso-

-¿El profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry a Ron, el cual asintió aun rojo.- Es el único un poco loco que daría ese permiso-

Al salir de la sala de menesteres la ubicación era el puente de piedra, por un momento el sol les dio en la cara y el frio viento les roso el rostro. El aroma y el lugar le hizo suspirar al sentirse libre y tener nostalgia. El blanco de la nieve le hizo que cerraran los ojos por un momento y disfrutar del viento golpeándole la cara. Y mientras respiraban el aire húmedo, Hermione que se estremeció de frio, envió su magia alrededor de la chica calentándola y a los demás. Se vieron y sonrieron como si intuyeran que Harry era el causante.

A la distancia vio el camino que conducía a los terrenos de Hogwarts, eso le hizo pensar en su anterior vista de Hogwarts…el beso entre Hermione y Theo. Y se dio cuenta que faltaba entre ellos.

-Por cierto- dijo Harry cambiando su tono de voz y viéndolos-¿Dónde está Theo?-

Daphne se rio y le miro a Harry como si se tratase de una presa que estaba cayendo en su trampa-¿Qué pasa con Theo? Él ya se fue, desde ayer parece algo molesto y tú dijiste que "hablarían" de algo ¿Qué es lo que necesitan hablar?…-

Su amiga se silenció. La mirada de Harry ni siquiera la veía, más su intento estaba suelto, el solo hecho de sentir que lo estaba viendo como presa le hizo que su magia le advirtiera que no lo hiciera enojar y que él no era una presa común y corriente, si lo quería atacar tendría que ser con toda su fuerza-Eso es algo de lo que no deben preocuparse, no mucho y les suplico que no se metan en esto- les dijo sabiendo que la siguiente vez que viera a Theo no se contendría. Soltó un suspiro y su semblante regreso a la normalidad cuando sonrió.- A todo esto… ¿Iremos a la madriguera?-

-Camelot-contesto Hermione pegándose a su cuerpo y sonriéndole- Tu viejo y ancestral lugar-

-En Camelot…-dijo Harry parándose a verla, la imagen de un castillo destruido y ardiendo, una aldea carbonizada y con cuerpos regados por todos lados le llego a la mente. El viejo reino de Arthur, aquel que destruyo Diddy como si fuera nada. Agito su cabeza diciéndose que no era al mismo lugar-¿En dónde queda? Exactamente-

-¿Recuerdas la antigua casa Peverell?-pregunto Hermione caminando entre nieve con cada uno a su lado y en medio Harry, como si lo escoltaran.

Parecía que esperaba que asintiera o dijera si, o un solo signo de que recordara, porque le vio durante un buen rato. Al contrario abrió la boca varias veces dejando salir una columna de vaho interminable, el cerro y giro la cabeza intentando recordar ¿Dónde quedaba? Más no lo hacía. Tanta información en su cabeza le hacía no acordarse nada. La miro y con una sonrisa de disculpa alzo los hombros. Hermione soltó un alinda risa, sus amigos la vieron sorprendidos y luego sonrieron también, era como si no hubiera reído nunca.

-Esa ves con Dobby en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando me confesaste un poco de celos- dijo Hermione para que recordara.

-A ya, cierto-volvería a repetir ese pensamiento si Hermione se mantuviera en la biblioteca una semana sin verlo, la quemaría por celos -La mansión que se suponía la más antigua de mi familia- dijo Harry frenándose al recordar a su amigo elfo, el cual seguramente estaba también esperándolo impaciente. O eso esperaba, la última vez casi se sacrificó por protegerlo, cosa que no podría dejar que pasara-Esta bien ¿Cierto?-

-Y te espera con todo su cariño y lealtad- dijo Hermione tirando de su mano con un poco de fuerza, trastabillo un poco pero continúo caminando y sonriendo ante la vista de su novia aun tirando de el para que avanzara.

-Aun creo que son muy raros- dijo Daphne riéndose un poco- Sigo sin entenderlos del todo-

-Olvídalo, ellos se hablan en su propio idioma- se rio Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su novia- Son un par de Nerds-

-Halt die fresse- dijeron ambos mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los demás.

Se abrazaron y se negaron a contestar sus dudas, sobre todo por estar contestos de que aun sin la conexión mental se comunicaban a su forma. Lo cual no significaba que no lo extrañaran.

Continuaron el camino cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve se acumulaba lentamente, caía sobre sus cabezas y hacia que se mantuvieran muy pegados unos de otros. Sobretodo Harry y Hermione que sin lugar a dudas caminando juntos, abrazándose y avanzado le era una sentimiento reconfortante. Sin saber que los demás disfrutaban de verlos juntos y sonreían porque al fin vieran a Hermione sonriendo y riéndose.

El camino termino en Hogsmeade, aunque por seguridad revisaba las presencias y, como ordeno Hermione, rodeo por el bosque, además de mandar a sus amigos por calles vacías y que vigilaran por lugares que nunca antes pisaron. Cosa que siguieron sin chistar. Era un equipo muy bueno, veía que el liderazgo caía en Hermione, pero ella consultaba con Ron el cual comentaba lo que le parecía y entre ambos creaban un plan perfecto. El ni siquiera intervenía solo observaba como ellos habían logrado obtener un sistema que no lo incluía, le provocaba un sentimiento entre excluido y gusto por que no dependieran de él.

-¿No sería más fácil el ir directo y rápido?-pregunto Harry cuando lo hizo entrar al bosque y salir por el otro lado del pueblo.

-Si te ven…-

-No lo harán…-

-Si lo hicieran…-

-Los percibiría…-

-Si fallaras…-

-Los detendría de un solo golpe.-

La mirada de Hermione fue inquisitiva, no horrorizada ni molesta, solo preguntándose qué tan de cierto tenían sus palabras.

-¿No me crees?- pregunto Harry.

-No es que desconfié, desconozco tu fuerza actual y eso es una variable muy grande que puede cambiar todo para bien o… mal. - su mirada fue un poco de preocupación- Dime…- comenzó Hermione -… ¿Tu mataste en el archipiélago?-

La miro de frente calmado y la sostuvo de la cintura, alzándola un poco para que quedara a la altura de sus ojos.

-Si. Pero solo por supervivencia- dijo Harry directo a sus ojos, sin un solo temblor en su voz o su una mirada turbada- La supervivencia era algo que fue difícil, todos los días buscaba como llegar al siguiente, más solo y en una isla desierta tuve que hacer algunas cosas. Mas nunca ataque a una criatura que no me fuera a comer, o intentar comer… algunas no eran precisamente comestibles.-

Hermione alzo sus manos acariciando sus mejillas frías, sosteniendo su rostro entre ellas y le dio un beso, con una sonrisa grande. -Estás conmigo y eso es lo que me importa- dijo Hermione entre besos abrazándolo por la nuca, tomando su pelo y acariciándolo. Lo intentaron nuevamente, con cada gramo de su mente y magia abrir nuevamente la conexión que tenían, intentando recuperar aquello que perdieron. Parecía que la conexión predestinada estaba de verdad perdida.

-He tortolos, algunos estamos esperando aquí- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- Ya revisamos. Nadie a la redonda- Giraron a su derecha mirando a Ron recargado en un árbol, a Daphne riéndose y Sofi roja como tomate. -Veo que estaban muy preocupados porque los vean-

-Dos años sin mi Mione fueron un infierno hermano- dijo Harry sonriéndole y bajando a Hermione que estaba roja como tomate -Y sin ustedes fue… algo muy duro-

Le sonrieron y se movieron en dirección de la magia de McGonagall -Vamos o nunca llegaremos a Camelot-

Avanzaron entre los árboles y la nieve, unos minutos después estaban en la orilla de Hogsmeade, una pequeña muralla de un metro de piedras apiladas delimitaba el pueblo y el bosque. La profesora les esperaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras que sostenía una vieja túnica, Neville y Luna ya estaban a su lado con las varitas preparadas como si esperaran un ataque sorpresa o algo parecido.

-¿Cómo dormiste Harry?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall con una de las más grandes sonrisas que le vio.- Veo que ya no cojeas, es un alivio-

-Gracias a las pociones de Madame Pomfrey- rio Harry abrazándola con fuerza, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía después de que la noche anterior lo hiciera.- Y dormí genial. Como si no lo hubiera hecho en años- declaro viendo a Hermione sonriéndole y le acaricio su mejilla.- Sin lugar a dudas, la mejor de las noches, en dos años-

-Que cursi- declaro Sofi mirándolos y riéndose- Mi hermano es un cursi-

-Lo herede de Papá- dijo Harry riéndose al recordar su voz juguetona.- ¿Entonces como iremos? ¿Desaparición? ¿Traslador? ¿Polvos Flu? ¿Autobús noctambulo? ¿En el tren nueve y tres cuartos? ¿Thestral? ¿Hipogrifo? ¿Escoba? O ¿Volando?-

-Creo que la más de la mitad de esos trasportes nos haría ir incomodos o sería un problema- dijo Neville a un lado de la profesora un poco verde- y odio el autobús noctambulo-

-No si lo hacemos a mi modo- dijo Harry sonriéndole y dándole una palmadita en el hombro, una que le hizo casi caer.-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-El profesor tiene asuntos que atender y nos alcanzara más tarde, Hagrid estaba tan nervioso que lo mande con Tonks a Camelot- declaro la profesora McGonagall extendiendo la túnica.- Y en un momento estaremos ahí-

Abrió la boca y luego cerro de golpe con una sonrisa un tanto maniática - Prefería ir en algo que no me revolviera el estómago, aunque no creo tener de otra ¿cierto?-

-Yo odio los trasladores- dijo Ron colocándose de lado de Daphne que se reía un poco de su cara.

-¿Chicos podemos apurarnos?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall señalando la túnica.

-He profesora, su túnica se está rompiendo- dijo Harry avanzado y llegando a donde estaba-Le gustaría que la repare… bueno no yo, reparo las cosas muy mal, mejor Mione, ella es la mejor para eso-

-No Harry, esto nos llevara a Queens Wood- dijo el profesora soltando una leve mueca de enfado.-Ahora todos colóquense en un círculo.-

Acercándose al lugar le susurro a Hermione- Extrañaba hacerla enojar-

-No tientes a tu suerte amor-

Fue un poco molesto acomodarse con ocho personas. Al no desear apartarse de Hermione, Harry se colocó detrás de ella y le abrazo. Y de alguna forma logro de Daphne y Ron estuviera de lado mientras los demás le veían con una leve risa. A Hermione no le desagrado, parecía que le gustara que la protegiera, aunque aun así le lanzo una mirada dura como diciéndole que era muy capaz. McGonagall les sonrió dándole una túnica para que tocaran una pequeña trozo. Aunque por su lado Harry solo la abrazo por la cintura y tomo la última punta apenas con el índice y pulgar.

-tres… dos…-

-Odio esta parte- murmuro Ron cerrando los ojos.

Harry se rio acumulando su magia, creando una protección mágica en cuanto comenzaron a girar y algo extraño paso, algo que nunca antes paso con los trasladores. No era como si hubiera viajado mil veces en traslador, pero si unas cuantas y ese sentimiento de tirón de la boca del estómago, chocando unos y otros sin control alguno, y la fuerza centrífuga lanzándolos a los costados no llego. Ellos no giraban, lo que se volvió un borrón de colores fue el exterior, parecía que viajaban parados y sin moverse por una cortina de colores girando a su alrededor. Como si todo a su alrededor fuera una película de alta velocidad. Pasaron bosques, ciudades, montañas y el mismo Londres en un parpadeo, hasta que pasado unos segundos, sintió como su cuerpo se agitaba y frenaba de improviso.

Terminaron en bosquecillo a las afueras de Londres, aunque todos estaban parados y en la misma posición que estaban en Hogsmeade. Se separaron de inmediato sin entender que estaba pasando, Sofi sosteniéndose el estómago, Luna tambaleándose un poco mareada y Ron algo pálido.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Neville mirando trastabillar a Luna y atrapándola por poco.

-Fue diferente- aseguro la profesora McGonagall dándole una palmadita a Sofi, lo cual no ni articular palabra de lo verde que estaba.

-Ciertamente, pero creo que fue por la intervención de una magia muy poderosa- declaro Hermione mirando en sus dirección. Al igual que todos los demás. O no con exactitud, primero la vieron y luego a Harry el cual aún la abrazaba y sonreía como si no fuera una sorpresa que cada par de ojos lo observara.

-Solo hice que se estabilizará creando un campo protector a nuestro alrededor- declaro Harry, la sonrisa le desapareció, miro en dirección del camino y se lo quedo viendo.

-Creo que no le entiendo- dijo la profesora McGonagall pensativa y mirándolo.- Puede que eso sea…-

-Nos están esperando-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola, tomo a Hermione de la mano, y vio a sus ojos.

-Vamos- Contesto Hermione avanzo dando pasos tranquilos pero con la vista enfocada en sus reacciones, sin esperar siquiera a que explicara la magia que sentía era... de su familia.

No solo de su madre y padre, de sus abuelos, bis abuelos y cada generación Potter se conglomeraba en una enorme campana mágica que cubría su hogar. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió y el nerviosismo comenzó a perforarle la piel. Sin que dijeran algo ya que lo veían exaltado y nervioso. Camino encabezándolos y pareciendo conocer el camino, avanzan sin titubear sinuoso sendero. Vio un letrero que advertía sobre animales y paso la mano por el borde de la madera, viento frio corrió por el lugar, despejándolo de nieve y dejándolo a los lados, revelando el sendero a hacia Camelot.

-¿Cómo sabias que…- pregunto Sofi sorprendida.

-La magia siempre deja huellas, algunas que solo pueden ser percibidas por aquellos que las buscan- dijo Harry continuando caminando con una sonrisa enorme, con una imagen clara en su cabeza, la vieja foto de sus padres bailando y riendo en ese mismo bosque - Y este es mi hogar-

Sentía como la magia pulsaba como un corazón, cada vez más veloz y ocultando lo que debía proteger. Ando mirando como el velo mágico se desvanecía ante sus ojos, la vieja verja de jardín que estaba a unos metros se rechino, tan solo basto su presencia de Harry para que la pintura volviera a restaurar y quedara blanca, las enredaderas enverdecieron con un color un tanto blanquecino y con un ligero rechinido se abrió sin siquiera contacto alguno.

-Wooo- soltaron todos al ver como el bosque se abrió, revelando Camelot.

Su lago resplandecía de un tono acuoso; con la mansión resplandeciente de un tono blanco, casi no podías mirar otro lado ante la maravillosa vista; las fuentes con chorros congelados que parecían una obra esculpida en hielo con diversas ondulantes figuras hermosas; las plantas eran de vegetación invernal, porque se encontraba flores blancas y alguno que otro arbusto con múltiples copos de cristal del tamaño de monedas; Un enorme Sauce Boxeador plantado en medio de la mansión, con lar ramas hacia el cielo mantenía mucha nieve sobre su copa, creando un efecto de domo y que varios arcoíris se crearan en diferentes partes de Camelot.

-¡AMO!-grito una voz chillona y en llanto. -¡GRAN SEÑOR, ESTA AQUÍ, NO ES UN SUEÑO, USTED ESTA AQUÍ!-

Por el camino corría el pequeño cuerpo de Dobby, con las manos al aire y agitándose de un lado a otro, aun a esa distancia se le notaban los ojos en llanto y su estridente voz resonando en sus oídos. Hermione le sonrió al verlo temblar, le soltó con cuidado y murmuro un -Ve- al verlo petrificado. En cuanto lo hizo este salió disparado como flecha, una que movió el viento a su alrededor levanto la nieve y creo una tempestad en ese corto camino que le llevo a la primera fuente de enfrente. Freno para no estrellarse contra el pequeño elfo, se arrodillo y recibió el abrazo de Dobby el cual se aferró a su cuello y su cabeza quedo en su hombro, con las piernas al aire y escurriendo lagrimas por su rostro.

-¡Dobby, mi amigo te extrañe tanto!- dijo Harry sonando también lloroso y aparentándolo contra su cuerpo.- ¡Es una alegría verte!-

-Dobby espero al amo, Dobby sabía que el gran amo regresaría- dijo el pequeño elfo con un tono más chillón que antes- Dobby no puede creer que usted este de regreso amo-

-Gracias Dobby por todo lo que has hecho y estar a mi lado incluso cuando me sentía el más miserable, por protegerme y…-

-Amo- dijo Dobby muy bajo- Me ahoga…-

Parada junto a ellos Hermione veía todo con una risa melodiosa, aunque parecía preocupada por el tono amoratado del elfo, también como perdía fuerza con rapidez. Justo a tiempo Harry se separaba con rapidez.

-Lo siento, yo no medí mi fuerza- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca y riéndose un poco.-Perdóname Dobby-

-No tiene por qué disculparse, Dobby es feliz si el amo esta junto a él. Hola ama, la esperaba también- dijo Dobby inclinándose con rapidez al percatarse que estaba a su lado. Luego miro a todos y comenzó a saludar sin inclinarse, aunque saltaba y parecía quererse echar a golpear. En cuanto llego a Sofi se inclinó tanto que casi golpea el suelo con su cabeza, roja de vergüenza Sofi solo se inclinó también.

-¿Todos están adentro Dobby?-pregunto Hermione acariciándole la cabeza.

El elfo asintió llorando y dando leves saltos.- Estábamos esperándolo con ansias- respondido el elfo regresando corriendo por el camino. -¡YA ESTA EN CAMELOT!-Ingreso por la puerta corriendo y chillando lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Vaya recibimiento- soltó Daphne con una leve carcajada- Te quiere tanto-

-Igual que yo a el- respondió Harry caminando para acercarse a la orilla del lago, sentía magia dentro de ella y le daba curiosidad el tipo de criatura que estaba habitando en Camelot.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Hermione a ver lo meter su mano en el lago y la movió de un lado a otro como llamándolos- Saca la mano de ahí, en el lago viven Kelpies, si no tienes cuidado pueden arrancarte algunos dedos de una sola mordida-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Harry sacando su mano haciendo que un rastro de agua se desprendiera de ella- No tenía idea de eso-

-Ella lo sabe todo hermano, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste en el archipiélago?- dijo Ron riéndose un poco.

Hermione le gruño a Ron el cual salto agitando las manos. Y cuando estaba a su lado ambos listos para llevarlo adentro, una cabeza llena de algas y unos ojos enormes salieron del agua, relincho cual caballo y se acercó tan rápido a Harry que todos saltaron hacia atrás. Hermione saco la varita, estaba por hacer un escudo protector cuando se quedó quieta viendo a Harry acariciar la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un perro. Y el Kelpies se movía contra ella relinchando con felicidad.

-Hola nena… eres linda- murmuraba Harry sonriéndole y jugueteando con su crin de algas. Una segunda, tercera y cuarta cabeza se le unieron relinchando mientras estaban pidiendo su atención. No se le hacía raro, bastantes criaturas mágicas había conocido y algunas tan peligrosas que a decenas de metros podrían causarle daño. Más los Kelpies nunca le parecieron peligrosos en el Archipiélago Arcano- Lo siento, tengo que irme, luego vendré a verlos. Sigan cuidando de mi hogar, por favor-

Se levantó y los vio sorprendidos. Le tomo la mano a Hermione y fueron adentro.

En camino a la escalinata de Mármol sintió muchas magias diferentes, algunas que conocía bien, otras no tanto, algunas que ni de casualidad conoció, pero una en especial le hizo recordar una cara que no le agradaba nada. Más esperaría a ver que sucedía. Al entrar se quedó petrificado, por el fantástico recibidor que se le presento ante sus ojos. Era rustico y encantador, mas su vista estaba en las múltiples estatuas que andaban en pareja, los cuadros que colgaban entre ellos, un hombre y una mujer, los rostros de sus familiares, cada uno con el nombre debajo. El pasillo que se adentraba a la casa y las escaleras circulares de ambos lados que subían a pisos superiores, fue sin lugar a dudas lo que le provocar que soltara un par de lágrimas, al verlos ahí sonriéndole y llorando también mientras ella le lanzaba un beso igual que antes y él se reía con una mirada picara.

-Casi dos decenas de años lejos de aquí- murmuro Harry viéndolos y sonriéndoles, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Papá, mamá y mi familia esperando por mí regreso-

-En vida y después de la muerte te amaremos- dijeron todos los cuadros al unísono.

Su madre le sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas cruzando al lado de su madre para abrazarla. -También los amo- respondió Harry acercándose y acariciando los dos ciervos de mármol que se movieron contra su mano.

Las puertas se abrieron con estrepito y comenzaron a salir todos. Los Pendragón en su gran mayoría, también algunos de sus familiares, vio las caras de Magnus, Jazmin, Winnickus, Arhur King, Rachel, Hannah Abbot con la que parecía su madre, Madame Bones con otras cuantas personas que parecían mayores, además de Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks.

-Ve que ya los has visto- dijo Sirius echándole un brazo por los hombros- Tus familiares están por toda la casa, eran muy quisquillosos con eso, a veces me dan escalofríos.-

-Hola Harry- dijo Lupin dejando una mano sobre su hombro, a pesar de sus cicatrices y su cara pálida se veía feliz- Por cierto, recuérdame que te enseñe tu árbol familiar después, necesitamos hablar un par de cosas-

-No le agobies con esas cosas ahora- dijo Sirius riéndose- Igual que siempre molestando por todo-

Casi de inmediato muchos "puff" sonaron y los elfos aparecieron aplaudiendo, inclinándose y diciéndole amo y demás cosas que le hicieron sonrojar un poco. Sus amigos y sobre todo Hermione y Ron se reían por intentar hacer que se levantaran algunos elfos que estaban arrodillados a sus pies. De entre la masa de gente que le veía atónita y algunos que lo saludaban con gran alegría un enorme cuerpo se abrió paso y lo miro.

El primer contacto de Harry con Hagrid fue un tanto extraño.

Cuando Harry se encontraba a pocos metros Hagrid abrió la boca, sus ojos soltaron lágrimas y sus manos cayeron a su lado. El gigantesco hombre parecía no poder creer lo que veía, ya que un sonido raro salió de su garganta y su piel perdió color al instante, y eso que su tupida y desaliñada barba cubría la mayor parte de ella. Sus ojos fue otro cuento, no solo brillaron y el negro lucio dos o tres veces más fuerte.

Harry se abrió paso sonriéndole con cada parte de su rostro, avanzando más rápido, y se lanzaron contra el otro. Los únicos sonidos que le siguieron fueron los pasos estruendosos y el sollozo de Hagrid. Se abrazaron con tal fuerza que sonó como si hubiera aplastado un gran árbol con ambos brazos, un golpe sordo y como se rieron un poco la gente de su alrededor.

-Es grandioso- aulló Hagrid con Harry casi sobre su hombro, como un pequeño niño, aunque mucho mas alto.- Este día es sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores de mi vida-

-La mentó la demora, un dragón se puso en mi camino. Un odioso grado llamado Diddy- dijo Harry riéndose- Deberíamos de preparar te ya que no fue un viaje fácil hasta aquí-

El llanto de Hagrid no solo aumento si no que apretó tanto a Harry que todos esperaban verlo quejarse o morir por asfixia, al contrario lo apretó tanto que el gigante se quejó un poco. Lo dejo caer en el suelo y se miraron, se sonrieron.

Hagrid dejo una mano grande en su hombro.- La vida no es lo mismo sin ti-

-Gracias mi amigo- dijo Harry dándole un palmadita en el brazo, aunque pareció desequilibrar a Hagrid que abrió los ojos y se observó sorprendido.- Aunque admito que lo han hecho bien sin mi hasta ahora-

-A si ¿Qué aprendiste en estos seis meses?-pregunto Sirius a lado de Hagrid el cual se irguió y lo miro.- Necesito un buen compañero para jugar cartas-

-No creo, te quitaría hasta la última pulga que traigas encima- dijo Harry riéndose, girando para ver a Hermione que observaba la escena.

-¡PRIMO!- Grito la voz de Dudley de algún lado, parado en escalera estaban sus tíos y su primo. Su tia y Dudley contentos y sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que su tío parecía fastidiado y enojado, vestido como si hubiera estado limpiando retretes.

-Hola- dijo Harry un poco confundido, o mejor dicho sin entender nada miro a Hermione-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Es tu familia- dijo Hermione alzando sus ojos y poniéndolos en blanco- Además estaban en peligro-

-¿En qué realidad vine a parar?-pregunto Harry girando la mirada a todos, parecía muy raro todo lo que le pasaba a su alrededor ¿Qué tanto cambiaron las cosas?

-Los Mortifagos estaban detrás de ello y vinieron a mí y…- comenzó Hermione pero se silenció de golpe y sus ojos no estaban puestas en él, su vista estaba detrás y no parecía nada contenta.

-¡HARRY!-

Del pasillo salieron dos personas, una de ellas era Theo el cual le miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y la otra era Narcisa Malfoy. La bruja de ojos azules y cabellera rubia le veía con la boca abierta y asustada, mientras que Theo parecía desafiante y firme. Cada par de ojos se vieron y a ellos dos.

Avanzo con lentitud encarándolos.

-¡Theo!- dijo Harry mirándolo con una leve sonrisa-¡Creí que hablaríamos en Hogwarts! ¿Por qué no viniste a verme?-

-Sabes porque- dijo Theo encarándolo- Hermione me gusta desde hace tiempo y la bese cuando no estabas-

-¡IDIOTA!-Grito Hermione anonadada.- No es lo que parece Harry…-

La volteo a ver y le sonrió. – ¿Te robo el beso?-pregunto Harry con seguridad en su voz.

-Lo hice- contesto Theo temblando ya que parte de su magia estaba comenzando actuar.- Me estuve obteniendo esperando tu regreso, y ahora que estas aquí te lo diré, pienso luchar por su amor-

-¡Yo amo a Harry!- dijo Hermione avanzando, pero Daphne y Luna la detuvieron ya que parecía apunto de atacar a Theo.

-Ya la has escuchado Theo, amigo…- dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro.-…lo lamento que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos. Mas como novio de Hermione admito que estoy furioso y aquel beso no solo rompió nuestra conexión, también me destrozo el corazón-

-Yo no quería eso- dijo Theo un mirándolo con algo de vergüenza impresa.

-Tampoco quería que terminara en esto- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro y cerrando la mano- Espero que podamos seguir siendo compañeros… o amigos después de esto…-

-¿Después de que…-

Su puño fue tan rápido que nadie se percató, mas sonó como si un misil se estrellara y media mansión tembló, gritos ahogados algunos jadeos y los pasos retrocedieron sonaron. Narcisa se encontraba pegada a la pared mientras que el suelo se veía una mancha de sangre y gotas cayendo de Theo. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, colgando del puño de Harry que se encontraba en su estómago y con una mirada impasible. Su mirada verde fría aterro a todos los que lo veían de frente. Se trono el cuello y se echó a Theo al hombro, inconsciente y con un rastro de sangre en su boca y un hilo cayéndole por la comisura de su labio.

-Creo que lo que más me enfurece es que no pude ni ocupar el cincuenta por ciento de mi fuerza- dijo Harry girándose con una leve sonrisa, fue a Sofi que le miraba entre satisfecha y horrorizada- ¿Lo puedes curar? ¡Por favor!-

-¿Yo?- pregunto Sofi como si odiara la idea.

-Es que creo que le rompí las costillas y le dañe un pulmón- dijo Harry mirando a Theo, tal vez se había pasado un poco.-Y señora Malfoy- la mujer se estremeció- No sé por qué esta aquí, pero creo que Hermione ya se hizo cargo de ello así que lo dejare así por ahora.-

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?-pregunto Hermione acercándose y mirándolo enfadada- ¡Lo pudiste matar!-

-Te robo un beso- se justificó Harry asegurándose de que el Slytherin siguiera vivo o su novia lo mataría sin dudarlo- Eso no se hace-

-Además… según recuerdo alguien quiso inmolarlo- murmuro Daphne desde atrás.

-¡Greengrass!-gruño Hermione haciendo temblar mucho más a todos, incluido a Harry que le tomo la cintura y la puso del lado que no sostenía al inconsciente Theo.

Un "puf" se escuchó y apareció Dobby saltando con los ojos relucientes, sin siquiera parecer percatarse del cuerpo semi moribundo que estaba sobre el hombro de Harry, con mucha alegría dijo-Amo la comida esta lista, pase al comedor y se la serviré de inmediato-

-¡Comida!- grito Harry soltando a Theo al piso con un golpe seco, tomando a Dobby y alzándolo en el aire, babeando solo pensando en la deliciosa comida que probaría dentro de poco -¡Vamos a comer!-


	81. capitulo 81- Bajo la luz de luna

**Continuemos donde lo dejamos, aunque espero avanzar más rápido con lo que sigue… esto es por el bien… de mi cordura que no soporta solo poner algo simple y dejarlo de esa forma. Ya se soy obtuso por intentar darle un sentido completo y real.**

 **Bien, el capítulo anterior llegamos al millón de palabras y vamos ya directo a la línea final. Así que continuare dando lo mejor de mí, aunque advierto que se vienen… algunos eventos… raros, fascinantes y que nos llevaran a alucinar… por lo menos a mí a la hora de escribirlos. No sé qué voy a hacer.**

Y solo como dato curioso… responderé a las preguntas que hice.

¿Qué avienta Ron a sus hermanos gemelos en navidad? : **Un cuchillo de pelar, que se convierte en avión de papel por la señorea Weasley**

¿Cuántas Navidades paso Hermione en la madriguera? _**: Según yo ninguna… aunque no estoy seguro en tercero.**_

¿De quién habla esta frase? **"Hermione"** seguía negándose a permanecer en presencia de Ron más tiempo del imprescindible para lanzarle una mirada de desprecio. **– Es cuando Ron empieza a tener una relación con Lavender y este la desprecia-**

¿A quién se le cayó la pierna en sus lecciones de desaparición en el sexto libro? **Hannah.**

Ahora subiré algo especial en este mes. Estén atentos por que será un capitulo o pre cuela de lo que vendrá al acabar la historia.

Como me da flojera inventarme algo les dejare esta frase:

¡!¡!¡! **Es divertido hasta que alguien se hace daño, y ahí es cuando todo mundo termina carcajeándose sin control.** ¡!¡!¡!

Y les recomendare algo… sean caóticos.

 **Lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 81.- Bajo la luz de luna.**

-¡Harry no corras!- le dijo Hermione, Harr la empujaba a la cocina, y aunque los demás los seguían el parecía no percatarse de nada a su alrededor. Sus ojos miraban a todas direcciones buscando la cocina y el lugar donde Dobby le señalaba saltando.

Aun si todos los cuartos parecían lo mismo, el comedor resaltaba por ser enorme, con forma circular y con múltiples mesas, más Harry al verla ni le prestó atención. Continuo siguiendo a Dobby, Hermione apenas olía el aroma de la comida, sin embargo parecía que la nariz de Harry la seguía, olisqueaba el aire y viraba incluso antes de que Dobby le dijera, más avanzaban sin siquiera darle tiempo de preguntarle cómo lo realizaba.

Entraron en tromba, uno detrás de otro, con Hermione aun aferrada a la mano de Harry, los Pendragón arras grados por la prisa que tenían, al igual que los demás. A Theo fue llevado por la profesora McGonagall a su cuarto, Hagrid los ayudo al llevarlo en brazos y Sofi fue tras ellos, pasándole pociones al gigante para que se recuperara.

-Es amplia- dijo Harry frenándose y comenzando a babear, no figurativamente. -Y huele esquicito-

Los elfos corrían de aquí a allá, preparando comida sobre planchas salientes de las paredes que servían de mesas, metiendo y sacando pan y diversos platos del horno de piedra, revisando y checando postres en el armario que congelaba y por supuesto sirviendo la mesa circular que estaba en el centro. Winky era quien parecía dirigir la orquesta y daba voces fuertes y avanzaba de un lado a otro sin prestarles atención a nadie ni nada.

Los ocupantes de la mesa se levantaron en cuanto entro Harry. Y Hermione sonrío ante la vista alegre de todos ellos.

-No tan grande como la de Hogwarts, pero parece más funcional y practica- dijo Fred aun sentando en la mesa con un cubo de rubik en las manos girándolo y girándolo. Mientras su hermano tenía otro y parecía frustrado- Llegan muy tarde, los esperábamos para el almuerzo-

-Como si ustedes hubieran llegado para el almuerzo, estoy aquí desde la maña- dijo Percy molesto a su lado casi durmiendo. Levanto la mano y le lanzo una mirada a Harry- No pueden contigo ¿Cierto?-

El resto de la familia Weasley se levantó, entre ellos la Señora Weasley, Bill y Ginny. Incluso Fleur estaba caminando hacia Harry.

-¡Harry, querido, es un alivio, un gusto, encantador verte de nuevo!- dijo la señora Weasley alcanzándolo inmediatamente después de que llegaran. Le abrazo llorando, además de con la cara contorsionada en una mueca de felicidad y Harry le devolvió el abrazo, aunque su mirada estaba perdida en la mesa casi servida.- ¡No lo creí en cuanto me dijeron esos dos que estabas en Hogwarts, simplemente pensé que era una de sus bromas, pero veo que no!-

-Madre, eso duele, no bromearíamos con algo así- dijo George ofendido.

-Tal vez… una o dos veces pero no más- murmuro Fred dejando el cubo en la mesa y le dio con la varita, los colores saltaron de las caras del cubo y se reformaron a la perfección- ¡Tomen esa muggles!-

-¡Chicos!-le reprendió la señora Weasley.

-Pero es 'ciegto' en cuanto 'llegagon' se veían muy felices, no como la vez 'antegiog'- dijo Fleur parada detrás de la señora Weasley con lágrimas recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas y con una cara compungida. En cuanto la señora Weasley lo dejo abrazo a Harry.

Hermione hubiera sentido celos o alguna clase de enojo, pero la mirada de Harry y sus acciones estaban puestas sobre los platos que llevaban los platos servidos. Siguiéndolos con la mirada y lamiéndose los labios.

-Nadie creyó que fuera cierto, pero es una alegría que lo sea- dijo Ginny dando leves saltitos, quitando a Fleur de forma brusca y abrazándolo también. Y aunque Fleur lucio algo molesta no le hizo dijo nada.

-Qué mala fama tenemos- gruño Fred y luego sonrio.- ¡Es grandioso!-

-¡La mejor hermano!- dijo George chocando palmas con su hermano.

-Se lo han ganado a pulso hermanito- dijo Bill revolviéndole el cabello a Harry y dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Mas esta vez nos han dado buenas noticias… eso ya es algo-

\- Me alegra que las cosas no cambiaran tanto- dijo Harry riéndose un poco y moviendo la cabeza para concentrarse en los platos que pasaban de lado- Pero ahora las cosas serán deliciosas… digo complicadas-

\- Alguien tiene hambre y pensé que Ron era el glotón- dijo Percy saludándolo de mano de forma muy formal.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Ron caminando con los demás a la mesa y sentándose. Daphne le dio un toquecito en el hombro y lo vio con una ceja levantada- Bueno… un poco-

-Un poco… eso es ser gentil- dijo Sofi y antes de que Ron se quejara le lanzo una mirada parecida a las suyas. La había aprendido de alguna forma al verla realizar.

-Pero debes tener hambre… ven cielo siéntate y hablaremos, seguro tienes mucho que contarnos- dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa ancha.

-No tanto, fue… un viaje tranquilo- dijo Harry quitándole importancia.

-¿Y el señor Weasley?-pregunto Hermione aguantando la risa de que la señora Weasley pareciera confundida.

-En el trabajo, llegara mañana- Dijo su padre saliendo de una puerta lateral con una media sonrisa- ¿Debería enojarme que mi hija no pregunte por sus padres?-

-¡Papa!- Hermione le sonrío, corrió y le abrazo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Y yo que?-pregunto su madre detrás de su padre, enseguida realizo lo mismo acto- Así está mejor y ahora…-

La mirada de sus padres voltearon a Harry el cual estaba parado viéndolos con una sonrisa y tranquilo, olvidándose de la comida.

-Señores- Dijo Harry inclinándose un poco -¿Cómo han estado…-

Se acercaron a su novio y antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, pasaron dos cosas. Una cachetada que dio de lleno en la mejilla de Harry, y luego un puñetazo que resonó por la habitación haciendo que se ladera la cara de su novio. Los elfos dejaron de trabajar y algunos saltaron de su lugar de trabajo con miradas furiosas a sus padres. Harry estiro la mano a su costado y todos se quedaron quietos.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!- pregunto Hermione interponiéndose entre sus padres y Harry. -¿¡Por qué lo atacan?!-

A pesar de que era seguro que Harry estaba bien, no pudo evitar molestarse y tomar una pose defensiva, sujetando la varita y protegiendo a sus padres. Aún más cuando la cara de Harry estaba de lado y sus ojos parecían vacíos.

-Te hizo llorar por meses y nadie hace llorar a mi hija- dijo su madre sin arrepentimiento y con la voz algo molesta, mientras le sujetaba el hombro.

-Yo no puedo perdonarlo el que te hiciera daño, él sabía que corrías peligro y aun así se largó, dejándote a merced de es sujeto… Voldemort- dijo su padre intentando avanzar de nuevo.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Hermione estirando su brazo para evitar que encarara a Harry, el cual seguía en la misma posición.- Papá, no tienen ni idea de que ha hecho, pasado y… lo que les ahora puede hacer-

Recién acababa de ver como de un simple puñetazo rompió las costillas de Theo y se había contenido. No quería pensar en lo que podría realizar si su coraje se salía de control.

-Mione a un lado- Dijo Harry irguiendo la cabeza y con voz baja- Esto es entre tus padres y yo-

-Harry no…-

-Por favor- dijo Harry avanzando y mirándole con una sonrisa leve y los ojos preocupados, ni siquiera tenía una marca en su cara, ni rojo, ni nada.

Asintió y le advirtió que no hiciera nada malo, o ella lo pararía. Después de todo eran sus padres y los amaba al igual que a Harry. Cosa que no la ponía en la mejor de las situaciones. Se colocó de lado y sus padres vieron a Harry de frente, tomo un largo suspiro para esperar que pasaba.

Lo siguiente no solo saco miradas de desconcierto, también de horror y algunos gritos ahogados. Harry se inclinó ante ellos tanto como Dobby cuando lo contrato, con las manos casi tocando el suelo y totalmente quieto.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes! Lamento mucho todo lo que le he hecho pasar a Mione, cada lagrima que ha derramado por mí, cada herida que se provocó ayudándome y cada preocupación y dolor innecesario que le he hecho sentir- dijo Harry con voz calmada, levantándose poco a poco, irguiéndose - Y les pido su perdón. Más no cambiaría nada del pasado. Así que les prometo que en un futuro la hare feliz cada día de su vida, por la memoria de mis padres-

-¿Por qué crees que dejaría la felicidad mi hija a tu cuidado?-pregunto su padre bajando un poco la voz.

Los claros ojos de Harry sonreían- No le estoy pidiendo permiso y no pienso hacerlo. La decisión la toma Mione, no usted, la amo y mientras ella me ame estaré a su lado.-

-Una declaración muy fuerte, a mi parecer- dijo su madre con la vista clavada en Harry- Después de lo que le has hecho-

-Él no me ha…-

-Por eso mismo- la interrumpió Harry sin desviar la vista- Por cada cosa que le he hecho pasar desde que nos conocimos, por todo lo que le debo, porque… sin ella estaría muerto desde hace años. Debo pagarle cada cosa, y si eso requiere cada segundo de mi vida futura lo acepto-

-Si aún son unos niños- dijo su padre apretando los puños y mirándolo- ¿Qué tienes para respaldarlas?-

-Nada- dijo Harry con calma- Solo todo lo que soy yo.-

El silencio y el foco en ellos fue tal que por un segundo el ambiente tenso se palpaba.- Con que así son las cosas ¿no? - Continúo su madre sonriéndole a Harry, y sujetando el brazo de su padre- Entonces estaremos felices por ustedes, no nos defraudes hijo-

-¿Pero…- comenzó su padre y recibió una mala mirada de su madre.

-Es el regreso de Harry, no es momento de esto- dijo su madre dándole una ligera mirada, y luego le sonrió. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que aún no entendía del todo lo que pasa por su mente.- Además mi niña está feliz y eso es algo que me alegra mucho, su humor a veces estaba insoportable-

-¡Mamá!- dijo Hermione sintiendo la cara caliente.- No es cierto-

-Es más cierto que mis pantuflas de conejito- dijo Neville al otro lado de la habitación e intentando ocultarse.

-¡Neville Longbottom!- dijo Hermione alzando el puño. Palideció de golpe y Luna ser rio.

Sintió la mano de Harry recorriendo su espalda y su cadera y acercándola a su cuerpo mientras se reía. La sonrisa de Hermione fue inmediata y una leve risa le acompaño.

-Es tranquilizador saber que no te matara… por ahora- dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro-No mientras Harry este a su lado-

-Y ya arreglado todo- dijo su madre señalando la enorme mesa-… pasemos a comer-

La palabra comer fue como una explosión en la cara de Harry, se volteo a la mesa y abrió la boca, casi parecía a punto de babear. Sin esperar más se fueron a sentar, lo que fue gracioso al ver a Harry tomando los cubiertos con rapidez y golpeando la mesa repetidamente. Todos en la mesa le hacían preguntas a Harry, y el solo contestaba algunas, su mirada estaba clavado en un plato lleno de tocino.

De dos chasquidos de Dobby, la mesa se ilumino con paltos de oro y plata, con comidas de todo tipo. Desde; platos que rebosaban de guisos con pescado, res o cerdo; hasta algunos que eran cremas y sopas. Tenían comidas azadas, rostizados, ahumados, al carbón e incluso un par de ollas que humeaban un aroma delicioso.

-¡MARLOW!- Grito Harry mirándola y asustando a todos, enseguida sintió como el pequeño se movió dentro de su bolsillo y asomo su cabeza- ¡Ahora si es tocino!- El Bowtruckle salto de su bolsillo y se colocó entre ambos, babeando clorofila(o parecido) y una cara que dio miedo. Harry levito el plato lleno de tocinos y lo coloco enfrente de Marlow. -Todo tuyo-

-¿Todo eso para el?- pregunto Hermione mirando como el pequeño no espero, se abalanzo contra el plato y antes de saberlo ingería dos de golpe.

Y las conversaciones se quedaron estáticas, las miradas fueron a los dos que comían ya. Harry de alguna forma se apodero de cinco platos a la vez, uno de huevos con tostadas, otro de costillas y de sopa, incluso una cacerola llena de lo que era crema de champiñones. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a morder e ingerir cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance de sus manos. Mientras masticaba sus manos recogían lo de los platos y lo acercaban a su boca para rellenarla y continuar comiendo. Era sorprendente que cada persona presente que lo veía tenía la boca abierta y no daban crédito a lo que veían. Ahí estaba Harry Potter comiendo sin control alguno, como si llevaría meses sin ingerir alimento, uno tras otro plato, vaciando uno y continuando con otro y otro. Inclusive Ron estaba impresionado. El palto rebosante de tocino fue vaciado en menos de cinco minutos, y sin esperar, Marlow, avanzo a la mesa hasta encontrarse unas costillas de cerdo que enseguida comenzó a comerlas mientras trepaba.

-Amo tome algo, se ahogara- dijo Dobby también impresionado y pasándole un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gaaaciaddd- dijo Harry intentando no hablar con la boca llena, y sin lograrlo por que continuaba moviendo las manos volando entre la comida. Tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios, al bajarlo estaba vacío y de la comisura de los labios de Harry caía un hilo de cerveza de mantequilla. Se limpió con la palma y miro a Dobby - ¿Tienes más-

-Yo creo que tiene mucha hambre- dijo Sirius riéndose un poco mirando a los padres de Hermione que estaban a su lado- Recuerdo esos años en Azkaban, no era muy rica la comida, pero cuando salí… lo primero fue una buena comida. Aunque la robe de un autoservicio si soy sincero-

-Camelot tiene barriles llenos de diversos líquidos amo- dijo Dobby mirando la taza y luego como las mejillas de Harry se inflaron y dejo salir un poco de aire-Dobby lo traerá de inmediato amo-

No fue contestado Harry continuo comiendo.

-Harry, sé que estas… hambriento y que esto es algo que falto en el archipiélago- dijo Hermione tocándole el hombro y el freno con una porción muy grande de bistec en su tenedor- Pero ya no tienes que vivir como lo hacías, podrás comer cuando quieras-

Harry le miro y bajo sus manos, mirando alrededor pareciendo advertir como le veían, se sonrojo y regreso su mirada. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y la mueca de ansia se volvió tan intensa que tenía ganas de regañarse a sí misma por sus palabras.

-Es que…- comenzó Harry dejando caer unas lágrimas mientras veía sus platos vacíos y los platos alejados de él que aun rebosaban de comida-… están deliciosos y… en dos años solo… quería algo de ello. No puedo… yo… estoy contento de tener tanto y…-

Al verlo llorando solo por comida Hermione le abrazo, pensando en todo ese tiempo que paso solo y enfrentándose a la naturaleza para poder comer o solo ir de un lado a otro. Aun si le miraban no podía negar que pensar en que llegara a ese punto donde la comida le pareciera un lujo que no se repetiría era… doloroso para ella. Ya que no era la primera vez que sufría por su alimentación, muchas veces tuvo poco que comer en la casa de los Dursley y aguanto sin quejarse. Pero al llegar a esos extremos, que pareciera que en esos dos años no probó nada de comida y que le hicieran actuar de tal forma la derrumbo.

Le limpio la comisura de la boca y le beso -Calmado, todo está bien, come tranquilo - dijo Hermione apretándole la mano.

Lanzo una mirada a todos para que le dejaran de ver tan asombrados, su cara debió ser suficiente porque les hizo saltar y ver su platos.

-Eso Harry, no tienes que contenerte… admito que fue extraño verte actuar de esa forma.- Dijo la señora Weasley dándole una sonrisa amable.

\- Solo cuida los modales -declaro su madre riéndose.- Piensa en lo que dirían tus padres-

-A mí me parecen bastantes buenos para haber pasado dos años en una isla salvaje- dijo Ron.- Podría ser peor-

-Has mejorado esa lado sensible hermano- dijo Harry riéndose- Papá es que se reiría mientras diría que como Sirius en su forma animago y mamá nos reprendería a ambos a gritos-

-Por cierto, primo ¿Qué es lo que paso todo este tiempo?-pregunto Dudley del otro lado, Hermione olvido que estaba presentes los Dursley y aunque prefería evitar pensar mal de ellos se molestó. Parte de esa abstinencia de Harry también era parte de su pasado.

-Me perdí en un lugar muy conocido- dijo Harry continuando comiendo y mirando a su primo sin ninguna emoción en particular.

-Entonces, Harry, ¿Qué has hecho estos meses?-pregunto la señora Dursley con la nariz apuntando a Narcisa la cual evitaba mirar a otro lado que no fuera su plato.

-Entrenar, leer, casi morir, aburrirme como ostra, volver a entrenar, casi morir, re entrenar, volver a estar al borde de morir …- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver a un grupo de elfos trayendo un enorme barril.- ¿Ya mencione entrenar?-

-¿Entonces solo pasaste 'entegnando' este tiempo?-pregunto Fleur riéndose un poco.

-También casi muero- menciono Harry moviendo la mano levitando los platos vacíos y se enfilaron al lavatrastos, dejando hueco en la mesa para el barril que desde el punto de vista de Hermione tapo a los Dursley.

-Suena muy mal eso- dijo Bill rascándose la barba.

-Mal, me parece un infierno- dijo Sirius que mordía un hueso largo y ya sin carne alguna.

Ni se inmuto ante los comentarios Harry, tomo el barril lo destapo y con una sola mano, como si fuera cualquier vaso lo llevo a sus labios y se escuchó como tragaba el líquido una y otra vez, mientras su cuello mostraba los signos del líquido pasando de su boca a su estómago, sin parar y constante. Cuando paro dejo el barril y este sonó a que lo había casi vaciado.

-Lo lamento, ¿Qué decían?-dijo Harry intentando evitar un pequeño eructo que resonó ahogado.

\- Hablábamos sobre tu travesía…- comenzó Percy dejando el tenedor en su plato, y arrimando su plato a la mitad.

-¡He Dobby!- dijo Harry y apareció a su lado- ¿Crees que se podrian servir los postres?-

-Dobby no está seguro amo- dijo Dobby mirando a Winky que corrió al armario y metió la cabeza adentro.

-Se puede servir, aunque no creo que nos alcancen con el apetito señor Potter- dijo la elfina con un humor algo raro, entre queriendo ser una buena sirviente y despreciando a Harry con la vista.

-¿Nos está ignorando?-pregunto Dudley el cual se alzaba un poco para ver a Harry sobre el barril.

-No, solo tengo cosas más importantes que degustar… que pensar- dijo Harry sobándose las manos y pasándose la lengua por la boca- Comencemos con lo dulce-

-Empiezo a pensar que será difícil saciar ese apatito- dijo Hermione sobándose la sien.

-No, solo… de que hablo tienes razón- dijo Harry mirando todo el lugar cubriéndose de postres.

Tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza y mirando que a pesar de que a su lado estaba repleto de platos vacíos, y que Harry pareciera comerse todo con la vista, a ella le estaba compartiendo algunas cosas y prestando más atención que a nadie. Lo confirmo en cuanto los postres llegaron, una porción de Helado de vainilla le llego flotando y luego un trozo de pay de melaza y Harry diciéndole que estaban "increíblemente súper deliciosos".

Nadie se atrevió que decirle no a Harry o Marlow cuando algo veía para comer. Principalmente porque la primera vez que Ron intento evitar que Marlow comiera una costilla, le salto y le corto la mano con su garra y luego Harry le arrebato un postre de crema a Sirius, el cual gruño como perro pero pareció no importarle a su novio. Lo otro era porque ambos ni siquiera preguntaban si lo querían lo obtenían.

Continuaron comiendo incluso cuando los elfos limpiaron la mesa de alrededor y la mayoría dejo de comer. Ron termino verde por intentar seguirle el paso, Sirius estaba ya tartamudeando en su cuarta jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, y Harry en su segundo barril de cerveza de mantequilla. Incluso sumando a todos entre los que había en la mesa, terminaron siendo derrotado solo por Harry.

Varios de los curiosos tuvieron que irse ante el espectáculo que daba, algunos verdes y mareados, otros saliendo a sus ocupaciones; como los Dursley y Narcisa que por orden de Dobby tenían que limpiar y mantener la casa limpia; los Pendragón que tenían que cosas que hacer (entrenar y estudiar); Bill y Fleur a sus trabajos; Incluso los gemelos y Percy que estaban atendiendo Weasley & Weasley.

Su padre de Hermione quería tener una charla seria con Harry por su actitud, pero mientras el comía su madre le hizo el favor de llevárselo a dar un paseo y que se calmara. No quería que las cosas se pusieran más tensas con su padre. Conocía a Harry y sabía que él se mantendría firme en seguir a su lado y trataría con sus padres con respeto y cordialidad, pero sin dar su brazo torcer. Siendo Harry un testarudo y su padre también, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ambos, pero ya lo haría en algún momento.

Marlow termino acostado en la mesa, manchado comida y con su abultado estómago. Seguía siendo tierno aunque Hermione se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en vomitar lo que comió o bajar el peso que subió en esos momentos. En cuanto a Harry, no podía creer que estaba varias decenas de platos a su alrededor apilados y limpios, con casi tres barriles vacíos y con el vientre abultado.

-Eso estuvo bueno- dijo Harry mirando el techo y con la mano sobre su estómago.

-No puedo creer que todo eso entrara en ti- dijo Daphne verde y tapándose la boca.

-Lo bueno que con tanto entrenamiento que haces seguro te recuperas rápido- dijo Sofi la cual había regresado de checar el estado de Theo que seguía inconsciente.- Pero debemos controlar ese apetito, no es bueno para tu salud-

-Ni para la nuestra- dijo Ron a su lado con la cabeza dándole vueltas- Me ganaste en lo único que era bueno-

-Harry, espero que sea la única vez que seas tan… ¿salvaje? comiendo- dijo Hermione con una mueca de molestia por verle dándose una palmadita en el estómago.

-Tranquila- dijo Harry levantándose y estirándose, la camisa de Ron sonó, las costuras de los costados no parecían aguantar con el volumen extra.- Ya me siento satisfecho.-

-Cuida tu figura Harry, no creo que a Hermione le gusten gorditos- dijo Ginny con una leve risa.

Hermione le miro mal a la pelirroja, sin contar con el físico de Harry ella lo amaba por cómo era, su figura era lo de menos, aunque admitía que era guapo. Miro a Harry verse el vientre abultado y mirándole.

-No me disculpare, fue mi primera buena comida en años- dijo Harry desplegando magia, y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, su vientre regreso a la normalidad y su cuerpo, que antes parecía un poco desnutrido, volvió a estar en forma con sus músculos más marcados. La camisa de Ron le quedo peor- Así está mejor ¿No? Ahora un sueñito estaría bien-

-Eso te hará daño físicamente- dijo Sofi mirándole- Y ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

Harry lo pensó unos momentos y luego alzo los hombros.- No se explicarlo, solo lo hice-

-Luego lo pensaremos, ahora que te parece ir a tu cuarto para cambiarte- surgirlo Hermione sujetándolo de la mano.

Las habitaciones las dividieron para cada uno la señora Weasley y los elfos. Y Sirius fue el encargado de llevar a Harry a la suya, aunque Hermione los acompañaba por su petición.

-Te va a encantar cachorro- dijo Sirius pasando la mano por la pared caminando-Es la habitación principal, le perteneció a tus padres-

-No me digas más- dijo Harry mirándolo serio- No quiero saber nada mas de ese lugar, de solo pensar lo que pudo haber pasado ahí me da escalofríos-

-De hecho… solo los elfos pueden entrar para limpiar- dijo Sirius con algo de nostalgia en los ojos- Nadie más que los Potter pueden pasar, o permitir que más entren-

-Eso es bueno, suelen no tener habito de tocar- murmuro Hermione recordando al intrusión de Ron durante varios momentos con Harry.

Llegaron a una puerta simple, pero sin perilla, cerradura o alguna forma de abrirla.

-y…- Dijo Harry alargando el sonido- ¿Cómo se abre, no es pared cierto?-

Los ojos de Hermione no pudieron evitar ver el techo y negar con la cabeza sin creer que lo preguntara.

-Harry, a veces me pregunto si tanto golpe no le ha hecho daño a tu cerebrito-dijo Hermione.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Harry riéndose -Yo también me lo pregunto-

-A eso mismo me refiero- murmuro Hermione tomando su mano, colocándola en la puerta y le acaricio con cariño.

La puerta se volvió como gelatina, ondulo y pareció cambiar su aspecto sólido, además de que su mano se introdujo sin problemas por ella. Atravesaron al otro lado, seguidos de Sirius que se apresuró detrás de ellos.

Al entrar miro que Sirius tenía razón, la habitación era encantadora y la más grande en esa casa, una cama enorme con cabecera de madera tallada, un pared completa que servía de closet, sillón pequeño en la piesera, con dos mesitas de noche a los lados y un cuadro en lo alto mostrando un paisaje antiguo. De frente le quedaba una chimenea con repisas a los lados y una puerta que seguro era el baño. El otro muro era un ventanal completo por el cual se veía el jardín, lago y bosques completamente blancos ya por la nevada que golpeaba con furia. Casi totalmente alfombrado, ya que una pequeña parte tenía una zapatera y repisas en las cuales había plantas y adornos., incluso una fotografía enmarcada.

-¡Mira Harry!- dijo Hermione algo curiosa.

Avanzando, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en su lugar, al caminar en la alfombra parecía que era como si estuviera en una nube esponjosa y reconfortante. Más eso no era lo que le quería mostrar. Tomo el marco de la imagen y la vio bien, en ella se veía a un bebe que no tenía más de un año, con un mechón de pelo azabache y unos ojos verdes intensos, sonreía y se reía alegre por que montaba una pequeña escoba de juguete. Salía y entraba a la foto como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, sabiendo lo que hacía.

-¡Eras tan tierno!- dijo Hermione acariciando la foto, con Harry detrás y Sirius a su lado derecho.

Miro que en la imagen, el pequeño no tenía ninguna cicatriz en su rostro, y suponía que tampoco en su pequeño cuerpo. Y por un segundo los comparo. Pensando en que ese pequeño creció sin su familia, sin que nadie le ayudara para sus primeros pasos, o que le dejaran dormir a su lado cuando tuviera miedo en las noches, sin a quien poderle decir sobre lo que hacía en el colegio, sobre sus amigos que hacía en el parque o siquiera abrazarlos y reír con ellos. Crecería para enterarse que un asesino lo perseguía, que tenía que enfrentarlo y que lo haría sin vacilar una y otra vez. Que viviría batallas que le dejarían marcado de por vida. Y aun así sonreiría de igual forma siempre.

-¡Mione!- dijo Harry alzándole la mirada-¿Estas bien amor?-

Harry le acaricio el rostro quitándole las grimas que salieron sin pensarlo. Le sonrió para no preocuparlo y le tomo las manos dejándola sobre su mejilla. -Fue la emoción de verte pequeño, nunca antes te vi de esa forma-

-Ni yo lo había hecho- dijo Harry sonriéndole, de la misma forma que la foto y luego se rio un poco-Bueno, no de bebe, porque si de niño, ya sabes, en los espejos y en las fotos del colegio donde uno nunca sale bien y se ve raro…-

-Ya se- contesto Hermione riéndose e interrumpiéndolo, antes de continuar balbuceando, con un rápido beso.

Se vieron directo a los ojos y noto que aunque ese pequeño bebe había crecido y vivido cosas horribles y desgarradoras, aun sus esmeraldas ojos brillaban de la misma forma.

-¿Si saben que sigo aquí? - murmuro Sirius rascándose la cabeza- Chicos… si quieren me voy-

Harry lo vio y pareció pensarlo, moviendo la cabeza con indecisión y al verla sonrió de forma boba.

-Harry, ¡No!- le dijo Hermione apartándolo un poco aguantando las ganas de reír por su cara- No podemos correr a tu padrino-

-De poder… podemos - dijo Harry alzando los hombros y recibiendo un golpecito de ella.- Ni modo, que se quede-

-Eso duele- dijo Sirius con la mano en el corazón- Pero entendible. Yo solo te mostrare una última cosa y luego me iré… para que la continúes viendo como borrego a medio morir- Camino al closet y lo abrió.

-No es…- dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo de forma muy lenta-… necesario-

-Me doy cuenta- dijo Sirius ladrando o carcajeándose, era difícil saberlo cuando salía sin control.

Adentro miro un montón de ropa, parecía de dama, negó y abrió otra puerta, adentro era un pasillo largo donde se veían muchos accesorios y cosas para hombre y mujer.

-¿Donde los metió?- Se quejó Sirius continuando abriendo puertas, una donde era se veía un montón de artículos de broma e incluso una donde estaban calderos, pociones, pergaminos, y una piel rara que no quería saber de qué criatura era. Por último, abrió una con ropa de hombre.-Al fin, que desordenados eran-

Metió las manos y se agitaron levantando la manga y moviéndose de un lado a otro como si pidieran ser ocupados, le dio un golpe a un suéter viejo y apolillado que le tomo los hombros. Al sacar la mano saco un largo porta trajes. Lo coloco en la cama y sonrió dirigiéndose afuera.

\- Es un regalo de tu padre… uno que… bueno pensó darte cuando crecieras, aunque no pudo.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry y con una mirada nostálgica salió de la habitación.

Por unos momentos Harry vio aquel porta trajes, luego soltó un suspiro y camino por el lugar, pasando la mano por varios objetos y dejando el báculo recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, quitándose la pernera y muñequera, de igual forma, colgándola. Por último se acercó a la chimenea, acomodo el carbón. Con sus dedos tiznados dibujo un círculo mágico en la parte superior de la chimenea y con un soplido se encendió con el círculo mágico del cascaron brillando.

-Ya se- dijo Hermione recordando algo, y sin preguntarle a Harry busco en su bolsa para la pierna, sacando el huevo de Daira y con varita en mano lo hizo flotar hasta la chimenea y lo metió entre las llamas, recargado en el carbón ardiente- De esa forma se incubara correctamente ¿No te parece?-

Harry le beso y murmuro- No sé qué haría sin ti-

Levanto la cabeza, vio el fuego y huevo con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza.

Hermione quería hacer algo, preguntarle que le pasaba, sin embargo espero a que Harry se abriera ante ella, esperando que las cosas regresar a ser como antes. Con calma y cuidado se sentó en el sillón al pie de la cama y lo espero mirando su espalda, parado frente a la chimenea y sin mover un musculo. Tan raro era verlo quieto que incluso le pareció que la escena del expreso de Hogwarts en su cuarto curso se repetía. Ella esperándolo a que sus ideas se organizaran y esperando que todo estuviera bien y que pudieran superarlo juntos. Aunque esa vez su corazón dolía, en ese momento se encontraba tranquilo y sentía el de Harry palpitar muy dentro de ella. Sabía que su conexión predestinada aún estaba dañada o rota, pero el solo sentir eso le hacía ver todo con calma.

-Siento esto… irreal-dijo Harry sobándose el hombro- No sé… estar aquí… luego de tantos años y… conocer donde… mis padres vivían antes de irse al valle de Godric… No se cómo sentirme-

Hermione sonrió, se levantó y camino despacio hasta su espalda paso sus brazos por sus costados y abrazándolo desde atrás. Tan fuerte como pudo, sentía su cuerpo mucho más ancho y firme que antes, el confort y calidez que le daba al estar ahí juntos, también la felicidad de Harry pues su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido. Anterior mente hubiera alcanzado su hombro y podido besarlo sin problemas, esta vez solo coloco su cabeza en un poco por debajo de su hombro. La leve risa de Harry surgió y alzo sus manos tomando las de ella abriéndolas poco, dándose vuelta y envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-No sé si esto es irreal, mas estoy contigo, ahora podemos afrontar las cosas ¿No? Cada cosa que venga, cada problema o batalla que libremos estaré junto a ti. Una vez dentro de los doseles de una cama oscura y fría me dijiste que un abismo nos separaba y me prometiste que algún día tendríamos una familia y un futuro juntos. En este tiempo no solo era un abismo de problemas que nos separó, era un mundo el que nos alejó del otro, y aun así aquí estamos nuevamente, juntos. Hoy, aquí mismo en esta habitación cálida e iluminada por tu fuego, yo te prometeré lo mismo.- Dijo Hermione con total seguridad, mientras acomodaba su cara en su pecho y cerraba los ojos sintiéndose tranquila y amada, con su magia inundando cada parte de la habitación. Sabía que Harry tendría un largo camino que recorrer aun y en cada paso estaría en riesgo, su felicidad seria eclipsada por la guerra, el mundo mágico, su familia y amigos observándolo por ser "El Elegido" y que los guiaba a la paz. Su mente le decía que intentaría dar cada paso por sí mismo. Mas su destino no era continuar solo, ella no dejaría que sucediera. -Quiero que un día tú seas mi esposo y que podamos vivir sin que nadie se interponga. Algún día formaremos una familia y seremos felices, sin preocuparnos más por-… levanto su mano mirando sus ojos y toco su cicatriz en la frente, delineándola con el dedo, Harry abrió los ojos y la boca no sorprendido más bien soltó un suave suspiro -... esto.- Bajo su mano y descanso la cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón- Te juro que no dejare que te hieran más, ni que nada te deje cicatrices otra vez-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos abrazados, en los que ninguno de los dos se movió y en los que escuchaban el crepitar del fuego, la tormenta afuera y sus corazones a todo volumen. Luego Harry le levanto la mirada con cariño y vio que le sonreía con esos ojos verde que le enamoraron y que le hacían sonreír sin control alguno. Una vez más deseo que el tiempo se congelara con la tormenta y que el fuego de la chimenea los mantuviera calentando a ambos por siempre. Más las cosas siempre tendían a avanzar.

Sujetó su cintura, apretándola con cariño, poniendo su frente en la de ella y rosos sus labios, jadearon por un momento y se unieron en un beso largo. Hermione no supo cuándo o como llegaron a la cama, más que Harry estaba sobre su cuerpo, que le besaba con pasión y ella le sujetaba de la nuca para que no se apartara de sus labios. Las caricias de Harry a su cadera y cintura era tal que arqueaba un poco la espalda y le mordió un poco, obligándole a clavar sus dedos en su espalda.

Si alguien entraba por esa puerta y los veía sería una bomba en Camelot, no los dejarían de regañar y molestar por un largo tiempo. Pero a ella eso no le preocupaba ahora y a Harry parecía importarle nada ya que sus besos eran descontrolados.

Tocaron la puerta o mejor dicho aporrearon con fuerza desmedida y de afuera se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley- ¡Harry! ¡¿Hermione está ahí contigo?!-

-Me sorprendería si no- se rio la voz de su madre.

Gruñeron un poco y se vieron molestos, aunque no con el otro ambos soltaron un suspiro. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y soltaron una risa tonta. Harry dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro.-Creí que tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros-

-Yo también-

-¡Harry, cielo! ¡¿Si me escuchas?! ¿¡Puedo pasar!?- pregunto la señora Weasley un poco alterada, como si supiera lo que pasaba adentro.

-¡Aquí estoy señora Weasley!-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y disculpándose con un beso por empujarlo un poco para que se levantara. No dijo nada solo se levantó y se dejó caer de lado mirándola.

-¡Hija tu padre dice que no es prudente dejarte sola con Harry tan alborotado!- escucho Hermione mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-¡Dígale que tiene razón!- dijo Harry desde la cama, mirándola fijamente y suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Lo lamento chicos!- se disculpó su madre- Pero aun ni siquiera están comprometidos-

-¡Pero qué dices Jean!-dijo sobresaltada la señora Weasley- Aun son muy jóvenes-

Hermione se detuvo a medio camino y miro a Harry, le regreso la mirada, una de complicidad un poco rara. Ambos sabían que no solo eran novios y que tampoco eran exactamente prometidos o esposos, de tal forma que el lugar de su relación era incierta. Aunque el anillo en la mano derecha de Hermione la acercaba a prometida, no le quitaba el título de novia. Harry se levantó de un salto y la alcanzo justo cuando atravesaba la puerta abrazándola.

-¡Chicos!-saltaron ambas cuando los vieron salir un poco rápido por Harry la agarro de un momento a otro.

-¡Señoras!-dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-¡Harry!- regaño Hermione por su tono.- ¡Ten cuidado, por poco las golpeamos!-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry riéndose.

-Dumbledore está por llegar, y quiere hablar con ustedes, la vera en la sala de estar- indico la señora Weasley con las manos en la cadera.

Harry regreso a la habitación para cambiarse. Al salir lo vieron sorprendidas las tres, por el cambio con solo las prendas lucia guapo. Llevaba una camisa blanca que tenía los dos botones del cuello abiertos, un pantalón café liso que le quedaba bastante bien amarrado con un cinturón que tenía un león con releve, y unos zapatos formales tipo Oxford Lisos de color café que acentuaban más el color de sus ojos. Lo mejor era la gabardina estilo capa negra que llevaba sobre de ello, era simple, con tres botones a cada lado y sin bolsillos exteriores. Al moverse la parte que llegaba hasta las rodillas ondeaba un poco.

Se sonrojo tanto que su madre se lo informo sin ser necesario. De un vagabundo sucio con cabello largo y que olía mal, se veía fenomenal en menos de veinticuatro horas. Harry le tomo de la mano y con una mirada bajaron con calma para ver que deseaba el profesor.

seguidos guiados por la señora Weasley la cual estaba muy risueña, parecía que nada le pudiera arruinar el humor. Encontraron a Sofi, Luna y Neville de camino, a lo que Harry no les dio escapatoria, llevándolos ellos.

En el camino, Sofi le recrimino a Harry el golpe a Theo, que aunque no fue nada que pudiera matarlo, pero que pasaría adolorido un tiempo.

Al llegar vieron a Ron y Daphne platicando con Lupin y la profesora McGonagall, como si ellos también hubieran sido convocados a la plática. El profesor no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Y Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry inspeccionando detrás de los sofás, esperando que saliera de detrás de uno de ellos.

-Se retrasó, además aún falta Sirius y Hagrid, quiere que te pongamos al tanto de estos seis meses-

-Enserio- dijo Harry rodando los ojos- ¿Solo por eso me hicieron perder un buen sueño?-

-No es hora de dormir- dijo Lupin con todo de regaño.

-Siempre es momento para dormir- dijeron Harry y la voz de Sirius que entraban por la puerta.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar cachorro-

-A mí me da miedo que ustedes dos piensen igual- dijo Hagrid riéndose un poco.

-Se parece más a James- dijeron Sirius y Lupin, aunque uno riendo y el otro soltando un suspiro.

-Supongo- dijo Harry alzando los hombros con el rostro divertido.

El puesto de tres plazas mas grandes fue ocupado por Hagrid, Sirius Lupin y McGonagall ocuparon otro y los Pendragón se repartieron entre los otros de dos. Al final solo quedo uno sofá individual con reposabrazos altos y que se inclinaba junto a la chimenea. Hermione ni lo pensó, siguió a Harry el cual se sentó y luego ella en sus piernas de lado, de forma que veía a todos y podía estar pegada a Harry.

Por la ventana se veía que el clima había empeorado cayendo una gran nevada que mantenía el lugar congelado.

Los cuatro adultos se vieron, aunque de diferentes formas, Lupin y McGonagall cuestionándose si estaba bien, Hagrid y Sirius felices por verlos tan acaramelados.

-Entonces te diremos que ha pasado en tu ausencia Harry- dijo McGonagall con una voz seria.

-Espere…- dijo Harry extendiendo su mano derecha.

Soplando en ella y creando un remolino que formo un círculo mágico, cerro su palma en el círculo y al abrirlo una esfera de fuego rojo y caliente se creó. Desplego alas y cola, mientras que le surgían patas y su cabeza se formaba, creando un dragón miniatura. Salió volando planeando por la habitación caldeándola en seguida y luego aleteando con fuerza fue directo a la chimenea, estrellándose y creando una pequeña llamarada que la encendió.-Así es mas cómodo-

-¿No pudiste solo encenderla? Eso fue mucha exhibición -dijo McGonagall alzando una ceja y apretando los labios.

-Pero sería muy aburrido- dijo Harry girando los ojos- Creí que les gustaría-

-A mí me encanto ¿Puedes hacerlo con un perro?-pregunto Sirius con ojos destellantes y sacando la lengua un poco- O con un…- señalo a Lupin -…Lobo-

-¿Y para qué queremos verlo con diferentes criaturas?- pregunto Lupin gruñendo.

-Que malas pulgas tienes- dijo Sirius carcajeándose.

-Parecen niños- dijo la profesora McGonagall ocultando sus ojos con una mano- Dan vergüenza ajena-

-Pues son divertidos cuando quieren- dijo Sofi con una leve risa.

-Nos hemos desviado ¿No creen?-dijo Luna sentada entre Daphne y Sofi que a pesar de tener a sus novios a lado estaban ellos sentados frente a frente viendo un tablero de ajedrez esperando que las piezas se colocaran.

-¿Creen que es momento de jugar chicos?-Pregunto Daphne cruzada de brazos.

-Nunca es mal momento para jugar ajedrez- dijo Ron con su atención puesta sobre el tablero, tomando el alfil, caballo del lado derecho, la torre y dos peones del lado izquierdo para sacarlos del juego- Sobre todo con estos tiempos-

-¿De qué hablas? Y ¿Seguro que quieres empezar con esa desventaja?-pregunto Neville desconcertado ante la acción del pelirrojo.

-Tú juega- murmuro Ron dando un vistazo a Harry, mirándolo como si con el fuera quien se enfrentará.

-Chicos… sobre lo de poner a Harry al día- comento la profesora McGonagall soltando un bufido de enojo.

-Eso es rápido- dijo Harry volteando a verla. Hermione miro sus ojos esmeraldas y sonrió- ¿Tienes todo bajo control?-

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos, era cierto que tenia algunos problemas descubriendo que era la misión de Draco, también con la actitud de Snape y lo que estaba planeando Voldemort. Pero dentro de Pendragón y el entrenamiento, sin contar con el ritual y su mismo auto entrenamiento estaba bien. Pensando en cada cosa que le llevaría a la victoria sobre Voldemort, no pudo evitar pensar que aún tenía que conseguir el que estaba en Gringotts y también la forma de capturar y matar a Nagini. Más al estar ya junto a Harry no duraría en que lo lograrían de alguna forma.

-Si- contesto Hermione con convicción.

La sonrisa que le dio Harry le hizo suspirar y cuando regreso su vista a la profesora dijo sin dudas- Eso es lo único que necesito. Todo lo demás surgirá poco a poco y estoy seguro que lo sortearemos entre todos-

-Igual que siempre, no puedes dejar todo a la suerte…- comenzó Lupin mirándole con sus ojos cansados. No termino cuando Sirius le coloco una mano al hombro y lo miro con una cara seria.

-Déjalos. Hasta ahora han hecho todo lo que existe en ellos para evitar que Voldemort se levante y… aunque nos cueste admitirlo… solo hemos sido un estorbo- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry, el cual le vio con ojos brillantes- Ya lo habíamos decidido ¿Recuerdan? Ayudarlos más… mientras podamos.-

-Padrino- dijo Harry con una voz de alegre-Gracias-

-Además ese báculo es muy genial- rio -Necesito uno de esos-

Harry solo movió la mano al aire, no pasó nada en unos segundos, y por la ventana se vio algo girar con velocidad, Hermione pensó que el vidrio estallaría por el golpe, pero el báculo entro como si fuera solo luz. En cuanto estuvo en la sala la mano de Harry señalo el suelo y justo en ese punto, aunque totalmente recto.

-¿Qué les parece una prueba?-pregunto Harry con una mirada curiosa, como si tuviera un plan, la vio de reojo y se rio un poco- Si lo pueden tomar, les enseñare una grandiosa magia-

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos, incluso McGonagall, Lupin y Hagrid.

Fue una invitación que nadie pudo rechazar. Daphne y Luna lo intentaron con esmero sin lograr siquiera moverlo, también lo intento Sirius y Hagrid, al mismo tiempo con el mismo resultado. En cuanto a Ron el solo hizo un leve intento pero al ver que nadie lo lograba se rindió rápido. La profesora McGonagall y Lupin no lo intentaron, aunque se le notaban las ganas. Lo contrario que Neville que miro durante unos momentos dudando, tomando el largo y con ambos brazos tiro fuerte. Fue un leve movimiento apenas perceptible, pero todos jadearon al verlo sacar unas pocas chispas del mango y Neville lo soltó como si le quemara las manos.

-Eso fue…- dijo Neville mirando a Harry el cual le veía con un sorpresa.

-Lo que siempre te he dicho- dijo Harry soltando una carcajada- Un increíble mago, honras a tus padres-

-Aunque no tan bueno como tú- reparo Neville agitando las manos, rojo y nervioso- parecía que pesara toneladas-

-No tienes idea amigo- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro largo.- Hermione tu turno-

-¿Yo?-pregunto Hermione mirándole desconcertada.

-Claro que si- dijo Harry mirando el báculo con un rostro serio.

Sin saber que quería probar Hermione se levantó y miro el largo del báculo le sobrepasaba por unos centímetros y lucía un tanto raro con esa combinación de madera y metal. Tomo aire y lo dejo salir con lentitud, aferro su mano y chispas comenzaron a brotar de donde tocara, ardía al tacto pero lo soporto, llevo la otra mano y sintió la magia de adentro inundándola. La habitación ya no parecía llena de aire era fuego lo que la rodeaba y estaba quemándola al mismo tiempo que la curaba.

{Concéntrate} dijeron los maestros de Harry en su mente.

{Es un artefacto poderoso, pero no tienes que dejar que consuma tu mente} dijo Revé con esa voz cálida y alterada.

{No necesitas fuerza, solo tu espíritu} le recomendó Huffy igual de alterada.

{Deja que fluya, no te interpongas a la magia, ve con ella} dijo Sly calmado, aunque se notaba un leve tono de temor.

{¡MANTÉN TU ESPÍRITU ARDIENDO! ¡DEJA QUE ARDA TANTO COMO LA MAGIA!}Grito Griffin e al instante se escuchó como se quejaba como si lo estuvieran golpeando los otros tres.

-Adelante Mione-dijo Harry sin ningún titubeo parado a su espalda y colocando las manos en sus hombros-Tu puedes-

No pudo evitar ver de perfil y lo miro a los ojos estos parecían tan claros y emocionados, sin contar que estaban llenos de un sentimiento que conocía bien, aquello que le hizo aguantar todo ese tiempo sola. El ardor le hizo regresar la mirada. Hermione dejo de pensar y tranquilizo su corazón, dejando que la magia fluyera, imaginando una hoguera encendida, con el fuego crepitando y a su alrededor una barrera de tierra que contuviera el fuego y no quemara cada cosa que tocara.

Y el báculo de Merlín se despegó del suelo.

Intento continuar conteniendo la magia, pero paso de ser una llama a un infierno que le hizo perder su control por completo. Hermione sintió cada musculo quemándole y su mente perdiéndose. Después todo dejo de arderle, su control regreso y la magia desapareció de su ser. Su vista se aclaró de inmediato, su mano era sostenida por la de Harry, mientras la otra estaba abrazándola.

-Sabias que podías-murmuro Harry en su oído.- Como siempre-

-¿Que significa eso? ¿Hermione también lo puede ocupar?-pregunto Ron sonriendo y moviendo su único caballo para tomar una torre de Neville, que claramente perdía.

-Significa que si alguien intenta enfrentarla terminara muy lastimado- dijo Harry riéndose.- Es increíblemente fuerte-

-Si me lo preguntas diría que es algo esperanzador… - comento Sofi mirando a ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Señorita Potter?-dijo Lupin alzando una ceja sin entender.

-Es que… significa que Harry no es el único que puede alcanzar ese nivel de magia- dijo Sofi con los ojos centellantes- Y que no es el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort-

La profesora, Sirius, Hagrid y Lupin se vieron mientras parecían asombradas antes sus palabras.

-Y por eso es mi hermanita consentida- dijo Harry alzándole un pulgar.

-Soy tu única hermana, tarado-

-Aunque en la inteligencia se parece más a Lily Evans- dijo Hermione mirando con orgullo a la azabache.

Harry volteo a su derecha y miro la puerta con una leve sonrisa- Parece que visita llego al fin-

La señora Weasley entró en la sala de estar justo cuando Ron le daba el mate a Neville, y Sofi mantenía el rostro rojo por las palabras de ambos. Detrás de la matriarca Weasley se presentaba Dumbledore con una túnica de invierno, una bufanda color escarlata al cuello y orejeras. Dándole un toque extraño y más con su enorme barba y esa sonrisa de abuelo que mantenía todo el tiempo.

-Aquí está el profesor- anuncio la señora Weasley con unas mejillas rojas por el frio.

-¡Buenas tardes!-Dijo el profesor Dumbledore quitándose el sombrero revelando su cabello peinado hacia atrás.- ¡Que nevada se ha soltado, pensé que terminaría congelado antes de llegar!-

-Profesor, es bueno verlo en su modo casual- dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse.

Hermione no tardo en seguirlo, aunque no hacía nada que comieron, aquella magia le había cansado, tanto que su estómago estaba comenzando a tener signos hambre. Si eso soportaba Harry cada que lo tocaba, no le podía reprochar el que comiera tanto.

-Sí, he venido a hablar contigo Harry -dijo Dumbledore, y con voz más fina añadió - Como, supongo, ya le han contado todo lo que ha pasado estos seis meses podremos hablar de varios asuntos importantes-

-No, pero así está bien, me enterare poco a poco- dijo Harry quitándole importancia.- Y estoy seguro que algunas cosas estarán bien si no las movemos de lugar. Dobby- llamo y el elfo apareció a su lado saltando.

-Amo que desea, lo que sea Dobby se lo traerá-

-Podrías, por favor, traer unos aperitivos para el profesor y todos, también bebida caliente y unos diablillos de pimienta para mí- le dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza- Claro, si puedes amigo-

-Dobby está feliz de hacerlo amo- dijo el elfo mirando a Hagrid y luego sonrió- Con una taza grande, ¿Cierto señor Hagrid?-

-Si eres tan amable pequeño- dijo Hagrid un poco rojo.

En un chasquido de dedos, Dobby desaparecido y la mesa de se te lleno de aperitivos: galletas saladas con pate, quesos en cuadritos, carnes en palillos, muchos sándwich y dulces. Del otro lado botellas de licor, una tetera que humeaba, con variedad de café y tés marcados en bolsitas y una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

-Ya veo. Bueno los he citado a todos aquí, porque deseo que La orden del fénix y Camelot tengan una reunión por el regreso de Harry- Dijo el profesor mirando a todos en la sala- Lamentablemente veo que solo seis de siete generales dragón se encuentran aquí y… pocos de la orden pudieron permitirse estar aquí con nosotros. Así que comencemos con ello, peor antes probare lo que nos trajo Dobby-

La señora Weasley se sentara junto a su hijo y que el profesor tomo asiento enfrente a la mesa de te y tomando un pequeño plato con los aperitivos (además de una copa de vino), una ligera mirada al báculo y a ellos dos y los demás pregunto-¿Nadie más se servirá?-

-Lo siento profesor, nuestro apetito esta… raro hoy- dijo Daphne que miro a otro lado que no fuera Harry.

-Qué extraño, en Hogwarts siempre comieron bien- declaro Hagrid preocupado.

-No creí que me saciaría con ver, pero paso- murmuro Ron en una leve risa.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Weasley?- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore con curiosidad.

Hermione intento controlarse, pero sabía que el profesor avanzaría poco a poco como si fuera una junta administrativa del ministerio o una clase de plática larga. Miro a Harry que lucio aburrido, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo. Se notaba en sus ojos que no estaba nada a gusto, lo entendía nada de eso le paso por años y le era difícil concretarse por completo. Por lo cual decidió apresurar las cosas.

-¿Qué desea profesor?-pregunto Hermione sabiendo que si era algo que necesitaba hablar, aunque fuera grosero interrumpir de esa forma.

-Muchas veces, por no decir todas, siempre me pregunto cómo comenzar una charla ¿A ustedes no les pasa?-pregunto Dumbledore sobándose las manos y estirándolas a la chimenea.

-Dos de tres- dijo Harry moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

-Casi nunca- dijo Hermione alzando los hombros.- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Solo comienza Albus- dijo la profesora McGonagall entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios- Y resume todo, no creo que estemos para largas hoy-

-Bueno tocare los puntos con rapidez- dijo el profesor sonriendo a su colega.- Lo primero es que quiero saber qué planes tienen para enfrentar a Voldemort; Segunda, si es que su contestación a la primera y es factible, quiero hacerle una petición a Harry; Y la ultima es entregarte, algo que te pertenece desde hace un tiempo-

-¿Me pertenece?-pregunto Harry con cara neutra, aunque pareciendo no comprender.- En cuanto a planes… no tengo ninguno realmente-

-Y no lo intentes amor… tus planes… no suelen salir bien- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- Aunque admito que a veces son lo que se necesita hacer-

-¿No suelen salir? Nunca terminan bien. Recuerdas esa ves que enviaste a Hermione a vigilar a Snape y nosotros al tercer piso, terminamos en la sala común en menos de cinco minutos- dijo Ron dándole una leve mirada mientras recolocaban las piezas- Y cuando planeamos recuperar a Sly. Daphne termino lastimada y nosotros enfrentando a Scabior, Pansy y Malfoy-

-¿Qué ustedes qué?-murmuro la señora Weasley y McGonagall.

-Ya se- suspiro derrotado Harry.

-Sin contar con las múltiples veces que…- comenzó Neville riéndose y mirándolo.

-Odio la hora de molesten a Harry- gruño abrazándola.

-Es mi hora favorita- murmuro Hermione acariciándole el pecho sin que se diera cuenta. La miro y sonrió de forma boba.

-Regresando al tema… entonces puedo pedirles algo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando a Harry con sus azules ojos de forma penetrante, lo cual le hizo sentirse rara por estar en medio- Quiero que no salga de Camelot, que te mantengas oculto hasta que nos enfrentemos a Tom. Déjanos todo lo demás a nosotros-

El silencio fue un poco. Y la primera en romperlo fue Hermione.

-Está mal de la cabeza. No puede hacer eso- dijo Hermione rechazando la oferta de inmediato. Provocando que Lupin abriera los ojos por completo y a la señora Weasley se le callera la mandíbula- Harry no puede quedarse aquí solo sin hacer nada, necesitamos sus habilidades y que nos enseñe cosas para la batalla. Además que es injusto y una crueldad hacerle eso "otra vez" Él no va a aceptar-

Giro a ver a Harry el cual estaba muy neutro. Pensando en algo, y en esos momentos Hermione quería leerle el pensamiento, preguntarle por su mente ¿Si de verdad estaba considerando la propuesta de Dumbledore?-

El profesor la vio a los ojos y dijo -Entiendo Hermione, pero por su mismo poder es una fuerza que Voldemort no considera en la guerra. - su mirada cambio a su novio- Harry, por favor, sabes que eso sería lo mejor- Dumbledore dejando su plato en paz.

-¡¿Lo mejor para quién?!-pregunto Harry bastante fuerte- Escuche bien profesor, si he estado siguiendo lo que me dicen, desde que llegue, y ocultándome este día fue porque no conozco que clase de desastre desataría con presentarme ante todos- comenzó alzando la vista seguro- Estoy molesto por no haber podido estar en Hogwarts como si nada y ver a mis todos mis amigos. Sobre todo que ahora, y supongo que ahora conoce que, el castillo y sus alrededores son parte de mis propiedades.-

-Lo comprendo- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo- Pero debes comprender que si tu presencia y poder fueran públicos, Tom se enteraría y, entonces, podría hacer cosas terribles para hacerte daño. A toda costa- Mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-¡¿Insinúa que vendrá por mí?!-pregunto Hermione casi gritando, comenzando a apretar sus puños y con una mueca furiosa - ¡No soy tan débil profesor! Y si Voldemort cree que soy un buen blanco no tiene idea lo que le espera. Y si va detrás de alguno de nuestros amigos o familia, que tenga cuidado porque lo destrozaremos hasta hacerlo polvo. Y conforme a lo que piensa del bien mayor, ya se lo he dicho. Nosotros tenemos nuestra forma de hacerlo-

-Está en lo correcto Mione- dijo Harry sonriendo de forma un tanto fría, haciendo que el profesor Dumbledore abriera los ojos, como todos los demás, incluso Sofi empezó a temblar en su lugar mientras la abrazaba Luna. Hermione también estaba asombrada, la única vez que lo vio sonreír de esa forma fue cuando Voldemort tomo control de su cuerpo, aunque en esos momentos sus ojos no tenían el círculo del iris rojo- Profesor acepto que sus intenciones por salvar el mundo mágico son buenas, la forma en que lo planea y ejecuta es impecable…a veces, pero en cuanto a sus métodos… son muy maquiavélicos "El fin justifica los medios".- Negó con la cabeza y todos siguieron el movimiento por alguna razón.- Yo no soy de esa forma y nunca lo aceptare. Esa es mi respuesta profesor, no.-

-Escúchalo cariño, el profesor sabe lo que dice- murmuro la señora Weasley nerviosa por la mirada que proyectaba Harry.- No puedes controlar lo que pase de aquí en adelante-

-Acepto que no controlo todo y que en algún punto fallare, pero para eso tengo a mi familia para salvarme- acaricio una de sus mejillas provocando un sonrojo y le sonrió a cada Pendragón, aunque eso dio un toque diferente, como un ser invencible- Confió en ellos y en sus criterios, cuando llegue el momento sé que estarán donde requieran estar y ayudaran a guiar a esta guerra-

-No estoy seguro que eso se fácil- dijo Daphne tocándose el labio inferior con el índice- Pero supongo que si-

-Difícil o fácil, no importa- dijo Sofi con el rostro aliviado por la sonrisa de su hermano- Ya hemos estado en graves problemas antes y salido sin problemas-

-Y eso que solo has estado en una- dijo Ron despistado por su partida, tomando el último de los peones de Neville dejándole solo un caballo, a la reina, dos torres y un rey.- Seis años y en ninguno la hemos tenido fácil… es injusto-

-Dime lo a mi- dijo Harry soltando una risita y volviendo su vista a al profesor- Ahora déjeme decirle lo que hare. Pasare las navidades aquí, luego cuando regrese a Hogwarts me mantendré oculto…- la sonrisa del profesor Dumbledore surgió igual que la señora Weasley, Sirius lucio confundido y los Pendragón resoplaron, como si supieran lo que venía. Y así fue, tan pronto aparecieron las reacciones, se volvieron una muecas planas y una que otra sonrisita burlona-… no por su petición, más bien porque no quiero a los periodistas encima, las personas detrás de mí y los Mortifagos alerta. Esa es mi razón. Mas no le prometo quedarme en Camelot, iré a Hogwarts, paseare por Londres, el callejón Diagon y puede que otros lugares sin que usted sepa. Claro que tendré cuidado. De ahí en fuera lo que haga, adonde este y con quien es cosa mía. Si es importante para eliminar a Voldemort se lo comentare, y buscare su sabiduría y consejo, mas no le garantizo seguir sus ideas-

Hermione estaba tan sonriente al escuchar las palabras de Harry, no solo le daba esperanza de que saldría bien, si no que contaba con ella para lo que fuera hacer. Y más al saber que estaba poniéndose firme al tiempo que le daba una respuesta favorable al profesor y se mantenía en una posición muy favorable para atacar o defender contra la guerra.

-Lo diré una vez y quiero que todos ustedes lo escuchen- dijo Harry tomando un poco de aire y su semblante serio-¡No permitiré que esta guerra dure mucho! ¡Pero tampoco me quedare en la sombra o hare un alboroto, manejaremos esto como mejor pueda y si es necesario pasar sobre su autoridad o la de quien sea lo hare! ¡Porque mi meta es la paz de este mundo!-

-Ahí está su respuesta profesor- dijo Hermione mirando al profesor con una sonrisa segura- Nosotros nos encargamos-

-¡Eso, nosotros!- dijo Neville perdiendo sin darse cuenta.

El profesor Dumbledore se peinó con una leve sonrisa asintiendo.- Esta bien chicos, pero aun así recuerden que cuentan con mi apoyo-

-Y el nuestro por completo- dijo Sirius alzándole ambos pulgares, luego giro a Lupin y este gruño- Bueno el mío por completo-

-Pero chicos… ustedes no saben nada de guerras y…-

-Mamá- dijo Ron reacomodando las piezas-Sabemos más de enfrentamientos, batallas y de la maldad de lo que crees. Hemos vivido con ello desde que entramos en Hogwarts, cada curso hemos aprendido algo, lidiado con algún misterio, problemas y pequeños conflictos, derrotando a los enemigos sin ayuda de nadie.-alzo su único alfil y dos peones más, lo saco también del tablero - Y cada una de esas pequeñas piezas que se ha obtenido y puesto a nuestro favor nos ha dado lo necesario para esta guerra. ¿O me equivoco amiga come libros, hermano de aventuras?-

-Sorprendentemente… tienes la razón esta vez- dijo Hermione y luego atrajo un drugul para lanzárselo a la cabeza a ron- ¡¿Y quién es come libros?!-

-El comelón y perezoso estratega de mi hermano tiene la boca llena… no de comida como siempre, si no de razón- dijo Harry levantando la mano y las piezas del alfil que no jugaba movieron las lanzas y le dieron a Ron con ellas.

-Ustedes dos…- gruño Ron alzando el puño-… YA ME LAS PAGARAN-

-Esto me hace dudar un poco- dijo la profesora McGonagall feliz aunque negando un poco.

-Son buenos amigos, por eso se llevan así- dijo Hagrid dando una carcajada.

Las risas sonaban y parecía que el ambiente no podía ser mejor.

-Eso no alivia mis preocupaciones- murmuro Lupin alzando la varita y apareciendo la hora.

Hermione se preocupó un poco viendo la hora y sabiendo que era el fin del ciclo lunar y que el profesor en poco tiempo se transformaría. Solo esperaba que tuviera la poción mata lobos o un lugar donde no se hiciera daño y a nadie más también.

-Y ¿Aun quiere darme algo?-pregunto Harry entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

-A si…- dijo Dumbledore buscando en sus bolsillos, revolviendo su túnica y sin parecer encontrarlo- La guarde aquí-

Esperaron con paciencia mientras el profesor daba vueltas a sus bolsillos tres veces, tanteaba su túnica y giraba sobre si como si lo fuera a encontrarlo en los sitios que ya había revisado. Hasta que logro sacarla de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

-¿Su varita?-pregunto Hermione nada impresionada, la había visto cientos de veces y aunque era llamativa no le parecía algo muy importante.

-No solo es una varita cualquiera- dijo Dumbledore un poco ofendido- Esta es la varita de Sauco-

-¿QUE ES QUE?-preguntaron todos menos Sofi que sobre saltada miro a todos lados.

-A si… esa que... de los…- Harry giro la cabeza y cerro un ojo, Hermione casi podía ver como se exprimía el cerebro buscando entre sus recuerdos- De los cuentos de él bárbaro… no, bardo. Creo que era una reliquia de la muerte ¿No?-

-Es la varita de sauco- dijo Luna tapándose la boca emocionada.- Mi padre es un fiel creyente de ello-

-Mi abuela me ha contado mucho de sus hazañas- también dijo Neville sin ver que una de sus torres golpeaba a uno de sus caballos.

-¿Cómo es que la tiene albus?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall en voz baja, casi si fuera un secreto que no pudiera pronunciarse.

-Eso mismo es. Y fue en una batalla años atrás- dijo Dumbledore mirándola y estirándosela- Supongo que sabes por qué ahora es tuya-

Daphne y la señora Weasley gimieron antes las noticias, mirándose y luego a Harry con un ligero sonrojo. Por otro lado Sirius estaba en shock y tenía la boca abierta. El más concentrado era Lupin que solo asintió como si comprendiera algo. En cuanto a Hermione recordó la batalla del ministerio, al profesor Dumbledore con su varita en mano cuando Harry estaba en el suelo poseído por Voldemort y luego al poco estrellado en el muro sin ella.

-Por la lealtad de las varitas- contesto Hermione por inercia a la pregunta, eso era lo primero que aprendía un creador de varitas y su novio era uno experto, por lo consiguiente ella tenía esos conocimientos base de tantas charlas y de los recuerdos que le dejo.

-Correcto- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una mirada ver un alumno bien preparado, satisfecho- Me quitaste su lealtad y desde entonces no me funciona del todo bien-

Harry la tomo y las inspecciono con sus manos con cuidado.- En la batalla del ministerio ¿Yo lo desarme?-

-Cuando enloqueciste y fuiste posesionado por Tom-

-Gracias por recordarme que tuve a un asesino jugando con mi mente-

-Cierto, lo lamento-

-Ni lo mencione, ni lo digan nadie. Jamás-

No pudo evitar una risita por el intercambio tan rápido y neutral por parte de ambos. Sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos parecía tener sentimientos negativos hacia aquel acontecimiento. Aunque Harry casi le arrancara, de un tajo, la cabeza al profesor.

-Palo de la muerte, La Varita Mortífera, La Varita del destino, Varita de Saúco, La Varita Antigua, La Varita Mayor, La varita más poderosa del mundo y la peor de todas La Vara Letal- dijo Ron olvidándose del juego, siguiendo la varita con la cara y con miedo en ojos- Solo idiotas o chalados, están obsesionados por esta cosa, esa puede matar al dueño-

-¿Cosa?-preguntaron la profesora y la señora Weasley sin entender.

-Solo es una varita, ¿Poderosa? Si, ¿La más poderosa del mundo? Lo dudo- dijo Harry poniéndola entre sus manos y checando su flexibilidad moviendo ambas manos como si quisiera partirla.- Solo es una varita echa con madera de un Sauco que tiene ¿cientos?... no miles de años. Le forzaron a empatar con pelo de Teatral y pelo de Demiguise, bastante rígida… una combinación explosiva y letal para quien la ocupa. Puede matarlos si no se tiene cuidado al utilizarla. Admito que el diseño es… interesante, convino secciones grandes y delgadas, haciendo que la magia se acumule y salga con mayor potencia.-

-¿En pocas palabras?- Pregunto Hermione interesada.

-Quien la hizo sabía lo que hacía, tanto que seguro murió después de terminarla- dijo Harry con sarcasmo y riéndose, moviendo ambas manos con lentitud, continuando probado su flexibilidad -Un accidente nada bueno. Es bastante regida… más flexibilidad la hubiera equilibrado un poco-

-¿Pero su poder podría ser de ayuda?-pregunto el profesor Dumbledore con la boca un poco abierta.

-Tal vez- dijo Harry mirándolo- Puedo estudiarla y…-

Un sonido le perturbo a todo mundo, sobre todo a Hermione que era la más cercana, un "Crack" estruendoso, chispas saltando por todos lados y un poco de magia saliendo de la nada como una mini explosión que le alboroto el cabello.

-Ups- dijo Harry a su espalda levantando las manos, mostrando la varita de Sauco en dos trozos y cada una en una mano, y apenas unidas por un par de hebras negras azabaches.- Demonios... mi desnutrición desapareció y… aun no controlo mi fuerza-

-¿UPS?-grito Luna con el rostro rojo y una mueca furiosa- Rompes la varita más afamada y dices solo "ups", solo "ups"-

-Un "que delicadita" sonaba peor en mi mente- murmuro Harry en su oído.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba atónito, se dejó caer en el sillón y miro el techo. Por el otro lado Harry junto las piezas y empato las muescas, luego con cuidado, la dejo sobre la mesita que tenían de lado. Lo que le pareció mejor a Hermione, si algo salió mal en ese momento fue que cada uno parecía como si un familiar muriera. Aunque estaba segura que exageraban.

-Dime que la puedes reparar- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que parecía de verdad apenado.

-Podría… pero-

-¿Pero?-preguntaron la mayoría. Luna casi lo grito, detenida por Daphne y Sofi que estaban a su lado.

-¿No prefieren que la mejore y la haga más poderosa?-pregunto Harry con una leve sonrisa de lado, algo de inseguridad se notaba en su cara. Pero sorprendió a todos, lo cual fue bueno y tal fue la única en notar su dudas.

-¿Más poderosa?-pregunto el profesor regresando la vista.

-En cierto punto… la de Hagrid y Neville son… un poco iguales a esta- dijo Harry alzando la mano, de la nada las varitas de Hagrid y Neville aparecieron ante sus ojos. Una con el diseño de ojo de dragón en la base y la otra con una espada en enredaderas.- Echas de un árbol raro o dos en el caso de Hagrid y con dos núcleos raros. Las fabrique para que fueran leales incluso si los desarmaban, contuvieran un poder similar al de su dueño y no los dañara, así que tienen ciertas limitaciones. En cambio esa pudo matar a cualquiera que no supiera lo que hace-

Las varitas regresaron a sus dueños. Ambos la tomaron con cuidado, como si fueran a romperlas también.

-Ya la das por muerta a la varita de sauco, ¿cierto?-dijo Hermione sobándose la sien.- Entonces ¿Qué harás?-

La sonrisa de Harry fue más sincera y luego la vio y pareció que un par de ideas cruzaron su mente.-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… interesante-

-Ahora le pertenece, rota o bien- dijo el profesor Dumbledore levantándose y soltando un suspiro- Ahora me pasó a retirar, quede con Scremengour para arreglar esto del ataque a Hogwarts-

-Siento que se va enojado, de verdad, siento lo de la varita- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- Solo quería checarla y…-

-Profesor deje de preocuparse por eso. Harry ahora tiene algo mejor- dijo Hermione señalando el báculo de Merlín al tiempo que se levantaba para despedir al profesor- No creo que ninguna varita se le compare-

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Harry con los ojos agradeciéndole que interviniera- No se preocupe la dejare más que nueva y con el doble de poder en un par de semanas ¿Tiene varita ahora? Le fabricare una… -nuevamente vio como el rostro de Harry se emocionaba y las ideas aparecían en sus ojos-… una…varita que le quede como anillo al dedo.-

-¿Qué me quede como anillo al dedo?-pregunto el profesor mirándolo escéptico.

-Confié en nosotros- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione por la espalda y sonriéndole a ella, sin saber por qué - No existe cosa que no podamos afrontar juntos-

\- Eso espero Harry. Desearía quedarme más tiempo pero se me hace tarde- Todos se levantaron para despedirlo.- Adiós a todos, espero verlos pronto, gracias por los aperitivos chicos-

-Yo también me retiro chicos- dijo Lupin suspirando- Lo acompaño a la salida profesor-

-Yo deje a Fan y Witherwings solos, a esta hora estarán nerviosos- dijo Hagrid palmeando la espalda de Ron que casi cae al suelo y luego a Harry el cual se la regreso de forma cariñosa- Yo lo sigo profesor-

-Yo también…-comenzó la profesora McGonagall detrás de Hagrid.

-No tiene que irse- dijo Harry tomándole del brazo con cariño- Esta es su casa si así lo desea, no tiene que vivir más en el castillo-

Los ojos de la profesora se llenaron de lágrimas, acaricio la mejilla de Hagrid y le beso la frente- Siempre he vivido ahí Harry, y no quiero dar molestias-

-No sería ninguna profesora- dijo Harry tomándole la mano – Pero no la obligare, aun así recuerde que si quiere venir siempre tendremos una habitación exclusivamente para usted- luego vio al semigigante- Sé que es lo mismo para ti Hagrid, son mi familia y aquí tenemos mucho espacio para todos-

-Gracias, Harry- dijo la profesora- Tal vez en un futuro-

-Es… eres… cuanto te quiero muchacho, gracias- dijo Hagrid abrazándolo y alzándolo al aire, casi derribando a la profesora, aunque Harry no se quejó.

Los llevaron a la puerta y los cuatro se fueron bajo una tormenta de nieve tempestuosa que parecía aumentar. La señora Weasley se fue cuando se enteró que Ginny y Fleur estaban discutiendo en el piso de arriba. Y Sirius solo se fue a la sala a recostarse un rato.

-Nosotros nos vamos a las habitaciones. Mucha emoción para un día- dijo Daphne tomando a Ron del brazo y tirando.- Ustedes hablen-

-Harry ¿Crees que mi abuela y mis padres puedan… ya sabes… venir a pasar las navidades?-pregunto Neville un poco sonrojado y rascándose la mano.

-Claro Neville- contesto Harry y luego lo pensó- No sé por qué no están aquí ya- La respuesta emociono a Neville bastante que se llevó a luna para escribir la carta de inmediato.

-Ya somos muchos- se quejó Ron también saliendo arrastrando por su rubia novia.

-Quiero dormir, pero tengo un paciente que ver…- murmuro Sofi enojada- Gracias hermanito-

-De nada, se hace lo que se puede- dijo Harry recibiendo un coscorrón cuando su hermana partía al piso superior- Eso se sintió bien… digo para alguien que nunca tuvo hermanos-

-Venga Harry- dijo Hermione tomándole el brazo derecho- Vamos a pasear-

El resto de la tarde la paseó por Camelot, viendo los cuartos de sus amigos y de los demás. También se enteró del resto de la historia que le oculto Harry del archipiélago. Algunas cosas se las saco con muchas preguntas y formando conjeturas, lo cual no era más que cosas que momentos donde pudo morir de forma horrible en el archipiélago. A pesar de que Harry dijo que no necesitaba saber todo lo que ocurrió en esos seis meses, se los conto, exceptuando lo del ritual para convertirse en Metamorforanimago. No tenía ganas de escuchar de la boca de Harry que era una locura y que no era posible, como todos los demás enterados, en teoría solo dos personas.

Hermione se sorprendió de que su novio escucho todo el rato sin interrumpirla, y cuando se sentaron en la cocina para esperar la cena le dijo que llevaba todo mejor de lo que él hubiera hecho. Cosa que le puso eufórica. El día termino con una cena con todos, y aunque Harry había comido como si no tuviera fondo los acompaño, comiendo con normalidad, aun sí bastante para una persona normal.

Al acostarse Harry sorprendió llevándola a donde estaban la señora Weasley y su madre platicando con ánimo.

-¿De verdad se tiene que quedar en otra habitación?-pregunto Harry directamente evitando contacto visual con directo con ella. El codazo de Hermione le saco un quejido.

-Harry, sé que ustedes dos ya han dormido juntos- dijo su mamá, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y la señora Weasley abrieran la boca impresionada.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Hermione algo avergonzada también. Ese recrimino el olvidarse que su madre también era muy directa en algunos aspectos- ¡Solo hemos dormido, única y exclusivamente dormir!-

-Aja- contesto su madre riéndose un poco- Como decía, lo sé porque Hermione no pudo seguir ocultándolo en estas vacaciones, sin embargo deberían ser prudentes por tu padre. Recuerda que aun eres su niña-

-¿Le contaste?-murmuro Harry en su oído, aunque lo escucho su madre.

-Es mi madre- contesto Hermione dándole otro codazo volviendo a provocarle un quejido.- Y no es como si hiciéramos algo malo-

-Ya, pero… es que me sorprendió-

-Imagínate a mí- dijo su madre con una sonrisa divertida- Saber que mi hija ya paso noches en brazos de su novio-

-No sé qué hacer, si disculparme por no decirle o decirle que no me disculpare por hacerlo- dijo Harry dando una ligera sonrisa, aunque sonrojado. Luego lucio enredado y la soltó un poco para verla bien-Eso es correcto… y tiene algún sentido ¿Cierto?... Estoy confundió-

Hermione soltó un suspiro y luego vio a su madre y ambas se rieron.-Eres todo un caso-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE USTEDES DUERMEN EN LA MISMA HABITACION?!-Grito la señora Weasley al terminar de procesar la información.

Su grito y regaño resonó por cada pasillo. Si alguien no la escucho fue por milagro. Aunque los únicos que al parecer, en Camelot, no sabían de ello, eran su padre y las personas ajenas a Pendragón. Hermione esperaba que su padre se lo tomara bien. No fue así. Llego corriendo a los pocos segundos con Sirius detrás que se notaba preocupado por algo. Lo único que le llego a la mente a Hermione, fue que le regañaran a el también por saberlo y dejarlos. No esperaron recibir un regaño a dos voces de su padre y la señora Weasley, mientras le impartían clase de responsabilidades, planeación familiar y una buena tanta de miradas de odio a Harry. Fue una charla de una hora y media en el pasillo de cosas que no entendieron por qué dos hablando y regañando a medio gritos no lograba captar todo.

Ningún Pendragón se presentó o nadie en sí, Hermione no los culpaba ella tampoco quería estar ahí. Si no fuera por la mirada tranquila de su madre y que Harry la abrazo y se negó a soltarla, hubiera huido.

Al terminar Sirius estaba aliviado de que su nombre no apareciera. Aunque la señora Weasley les advirtió que enviaría cartas a Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall de inmediato para que los vigilaran en el castillo. Lo cual no le preocupo a ninguno de los dos. Mas sabían que la profesora les daría su opinión y les aconsejaría de forma muy energética al ser una mujer centrada y lista. En cambio la señora Weasley estaba exagerando la se quedó cruzada de brazos y enojada, esperándola para llevarla a su habitación.

Su padre era el problema miraba a Harry como si la hubiera dañado de forma irreparable, aunque luego de que su madre le tomara de la oreja y le reprendió por tratarla como una niña este soltó un gruñido y advirtió a Harry que debía cuidarla o se las pagaría. Hermione no sabía si Harry escucho más de la mitad, paso bostezando los primeros minutos, luego dejo caer la cabeza en su hombro y pareció que se quedó dormido. Lo cual era raro ya que estaba parado de pie abrazándola.

Cuando al fin lograron dejar de regañarlos, se dispusieron a ir a dormir. Más Harry se despertó bruscamente preguntando qué se perdió y si le daban un resumen. Lo que no tomaron bien la señora Weasley y su padre. Su madre solo se reía.

Se separaron y se vieron con algo de tristeza y se dieron un "hasta mañana" con un beso largo.

Su habitación era muy diferente con la de Harry, era palpable con solo entrar, parecía una habitación de un buen hotel, amplia y para dos personas. Por lo mismo dividieron las habitaciones y todos la compartían, aunque los adultos no, lo cual le parecía injusto. Ya que ella la estaba compartiendo con Daphne.

Su rubia amiga no tardo en pedirle detalles de todo lo que paso con Harry, y como siempre se negó, aunque de alguna forma hizo las preguntas correctas para sacarle parte de la información. Luego se rio un poco por los gritos que se escucharon en todo Camelot regañándolos.

-No puedo creer que al Grung de los gigantes, rey de los dragones, el elegido; y a una bruja de tu nivel, la diva guerrera y la Sacerdotisa Rúnica les regañen por simplemente dormir en la misma cama- dijo Daphne acostada y riéndose.

-Silencio Greengrass- dijo Hermione ya dentro de las cobijas y con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la magia de Harry en su habitación. O más bien el epicentro de la magia, ya que se desbordaba y llenaba casi todo Camelot. Aun no comprendía como tenía tanta magia.-Ha sido un día agotador y largo…-

-Pero bien que lo disfrutaste ¿No?-

-¡DAPHNE!-Grito Hermione y luego murmuro solo para no negarlo- Fue muy cariñoso conmigo-

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo con voz triunfal.

-Ya duérmete-

Estaba tan agotada que se durmió casi de inmediato.

Más no tardo en despertar, la habitación estaba en silencio, el frio le atacaba y una sensación de desesperación la invadió. Al principio pensó que era solo por estar en un lugar desconocido y Hermione intento continuar durmiendo, cerrando los ojos. Salto de la cama de golpe y sin siquiera tomar algo para cubrirse del frio salió por el pasillo corriendo.

-No, no, no, no- dijo Hermione corriendo a toda la velocidad que le daba sus piernas, bajando escaleras girando en los pasillos y saltando la mitad de la escalera del recibidor- No, por favor no-

Lo confirmo en ese lugar donde los cuadros estaban despiertos, y voltearon a verles con una leve sonrisa. Lily le sonrió llorando con James a su lado y ambos le señalaron la puerta y con los labios formaron un "Ve".

El golpe al abrir la puertas de cristal fue estridente, pero lo único que le importo fue seguir corriendo y avanzando. Sin siquiera pensar en el frio o en la nieve que le golpeaba con fiereza. Cerró los ojos y lo sintió alejándose más y más, al tiempo que su terror aumentaba.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, no lo aceptaba y se negaba a pensar Harry estaba alejándose nuevamente.

Corrió por la piedra dura y resbalosa, cruzando por la fuente congelada acortando camino, y guiándose por su magia y la de Harry, ya que la nevada le impedía ver más de cinco metros adelante. Pero no lo dejaría irse así porque si, no podía y necesitaba saber que pasaba. Si era necesario lo detendría a la fuerza. Cruzo la verja de jardín sin problemas y continúo por Queens Wood entre troncos y nieve, congelándose a cada paso mientras la magia de Harry se perdía a la distancia. Su terror supero toda lógica y sus sentimientos se volvieron tan tormentosos como la nieve a su alrededor.

-¡MENTIROSO!-Grito Hermione avanzando con dificultad por su cuerpo congelado y el medio metro de nieve acumulado.-¡ DIJISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS OTRA VEZ, PROMETISTIMOS ESTAR JUNTOS. ¡HARRY!- Tropezó con algo duro y vio la nieve ir a su rostro.- No te vayas, no me dejes-

Un brazo la sostuvo de la cintura, la detuvo de caer y la alzo del suelo, cargándola y protegiéndola con los brazos. Su temor fue remplazado por la alegría de haberlo alcanzado a tiempo. Harry se hincó dejando sus piernas sobre su rodilla, quito su brazo y le acaricio la mejilla sonriéndole, calentando su cuerpo desde el punto en que su piel la tocaba.

-Jamás -dijo Harry -No sin ti-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione apretando las manos en su cuello y mojándole la camisa por el llanto helado que corría por su rostro.-¿Por qué te marchabas entonces?-

Miro a la nada y su mueca fue de enojo, movió la mano con toda fuerza como si alejara algún bicho que se les acercaba. La tormenta freno en seco, dejando millones de copos de nieve flotando en el aire, con un toque cristalino y blanquecino, el sonido de los arboles agitándose y el viento se silenciaron. La tormenta tapaba la luna, en ese momento la luz dio en cada copo, proyectando puntos plateados a su alrededor de ambos. Luego comenzaron a caer al suelo con lentitud creando líneas de luz que se apararon en la nieve acumulada.

Ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta que estaba con la misma ropa, su cabello alborotado y con copos de nieve.

-Iba a regresar pronto, antes que amaneciera- dijo Harry quitándose la gabardina con un rostro preocupado, colocándoselo encima y volviéndose a erguir con ella en brazo. No tenía frio, no cuando él estaba pegado a ella, pero en cuanto le coloco la gabardina le dio la cordura que necesitaba - Creo que debí comentártelo… soy un idiota por completo. -

-No- dijo Hermione después de un momento de resonarlo- Yo… debí de suponerlo, entender que regresarías y que… no….siempre estaremos pegados al otro. Me dio miedo el verte marchar, que lo pensaras al darte cuenta que las cosas no cambiaron desde tu partida y de nuevo intentan mantenerte encerrado-

Harry la observo y luego le sonrió-No quiero irme, vamos a visitarlos como me lo prometí.-

-Ehhh- dijo Hermione- ¿Vamos?-

-Bueno… aún no se desaparecer- dijo Harry algo rojo- Así que… estábamos alejándonos para no alertar a nadie. Dobby-

Unas pisadas se escucharon y Dobby salió detrás de un árbol, con sus ojos grandes temeroso, un par de gorros encimados en su cabeza, bufanda que le cubría rostro y hombros, lucia temeroso.

-Vamos, ven, no te hará nada. Regaña mucho y mira tu alma destrozándola por el arrepentimiento, pero no dañaría a una criatura- dijo Harry riéndose.

-¡Potter!- dijo Hermione tomando sus mejillas y apretándolas tanto que la piel se puso blanca.- ¡No digas eso, parece que soy un monstruo!-

-Dulce ama, Dobby lo siente, Dobby solo seguía lo que el amo le pidió- dijo el elfo inclinándose, enterrando la cara de lleno en la nieve.

-No Dobby, tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Hermione sonriéndole al elfo- Es este idiota que hace cosas sin pensar-

-Debería quejarme- suspiro Harry- Pero siempre tienes razón-

\- Esta bien… ¿Entonces regresas antes del amanecer?-pregunto Hermione más tranquila sabiendo que Dobby lo acompañaba y que regresaría.

-No- dijo Harry mirándole fijamente- Me vas a acompañar ahora-

-¿Salir ahora? -dijo Hermione mirándose, tenía la parte inferior de la pijama mojada por la nieve, y aunque la gabardina de Harry le protegía no quería que la llevara cargando todo el tiempo.-Quiero, pero estoy en pijama-

-No te preocupes, no es grave- dijo Harry moviendo sus ojos por su cuerpo, de abajo a arriba. Trasformo su pijama en ropa de invierno, con botas altas, un pantalón grueso y su abrigo que le regalo hacia un año atrás. Tal vez debió sentirse algo colorada, cuando la mirada de Harry tardo un poco en su pecho, pero solo le chisto con molestia falsa y el continuo a sus ojos, para finalizar colocándole un gorro rojo en su cabeza y una bufanda en el cuello.- ¿Lista?-

-Eso tengo que aprenderlo a hacer- dijo Hermione bajando de los brazos de su novio, y colocándole su gabardina con cuidado a Harry, para después tomándole la mano a Dobby.

-¿A dónde Dobby lo llevara amo?-Pregunto el elfo dando un leve saltito emocionado.

-Valle de Godric-

Hermione se giró a verlo con genuina sorpresa, suponía que la idea al regresar a donde sus padres vivieron surgió la necesidad de ver donde fallecieron y posiblemente su lugar de su descanso eterno. El viaje podría ser peligroso, con tantos Mortifagos rondando cada lugar de Londres, no dudaba que algunos de ellos estuvieran en el valle de Godric vigilando el pueblo mágico. También conocía que si Harry quería hacerlo, nada lo detendría, y ella estaba convencida de ir y ayudarlo a lo que fuera.

Desaparecieron de forma conjunta, ella ayudando a Dobby a aparecer en el pueblo. Entre las cosas que no lograba entender del todo de lo que paso Harry, era el que no supiera hacer una desaparición cuando incluso podía conceder magia a Hogwarts. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, las luces de colores a las distancia les indico que le faltaba para llegar al pueblo.

-Deberíamos tomar precauciones- sugirió Hermione.

-No siento ninguna presencia mágica hostil- dijo Harry tan tranquilo y mirando a la distancia con una leve sonrisa-Además no seré otro frente a mis padres-

-¿Seguro de lo que haces?-

-Más o menos, aun reviso el lugar y estaré atento a todo -

Esas palabras, no solo significaban que Harry afrontaría lo que viniera con su valor, inteligencia, astucia y esfuerzo, significaba que era correcto y eso fue suficiente para convencerla.

-Dobby regresa a descansar, yo puedo regresarlo- dijo Hermione al elfo que miraba a su alrededor buscando enemigos también- Estaremos bien, aunque no sepa desaparecer –

-¡Ehhh! No es mi culpa-

-Como ordene dulce ama-y desapareció.

Avanzaron con sus dedos entrelazados, por un camino nevado bajo las estrellas, mientras que las luces navideñas le marcaban cada lado de la calle y las casas. A la distancia algunos faros de color dorado marcaban el centro del pueblo. Miro a Harry recorriendo la mirada por el pueblo, pareciendo querer reconocer algo, al haber estado ahí solo poco tiempo y luego de irse en menos de un año, era imposible. La pequeña vereda por donde caminaban se curvo hacia la izquierda hacia el corazón del pueblo. En donde apareció una pequeña plaza.

En él se veía un enorme árbol de navidad decorado por luces destellantes ocultaba un monumento del mismo tamaño. Había algunas tiendas, una oficina de correos, un bar, y una pequeña iglesia cuyas vidrieras de colores lanzaban más luz a la plaza. Cruzaron con algunos habitantes nocturnos, sus figuras parecían alegres y algunas cansadas. Las risas y los éxitos de la música sonaron de las puertas de un bar y vieron que un sujeto salía tambaleándose.

Al cruzar la plaza, para llegar a la iglesia del otro lado se pararon en seco y miraron hacia el monumento. Aquel monumento oculto por el árbol se desvaneció como humo y en su lugar dejo una estatua con dos adultos cargando a un pequeño.

-¡Si que capturaron la sonrisa de mamá!-dijo Harry alegre mirando con ojos destellantes las estatuas de sus padres. -¡Creo que papá se ve tonto!-

Hermione había escuchado, leído e investigado el valle de Godric por curiosidad, más nunca creyó, ni leyó que existiera una estatua de ellos dos en medio de la plaza. Ver otra vez una representación de Harry pequeño, sin cicatrices y sonriendo le hizo reafirmar su promesa a su novio.

-Eras tierno- dijo Hermione sin pensar mucho.

-¿Era?-pregunto Harry señalándose y haciendo una expresión dramática que rayaba en lo cómica-¿Creí que me amabas?-

Hermione rodo los ojos y se rio- No seas teatral. Además tú me dijiste que lindo no era un adjetivo adecuado para ti. Y no seas dramático-

Continuaron caminando sin regresar la mirada a la estatua y directo al panteón que estaba detrás de la iglesia. Había una portezuela en la entrada del cementerio. Hermione la empujo intentando no llamar la atención, pues en la iglesia algunas personas estaban y los canticos sonaban. A ambos lado del resbaladizo camino, la nieve era profunda y sin señales de haber sido pisada. Se movieron a través de ella, dejando huellas detrás mientras caminaban alrededor de la iglesia y llegando al cementerio. La hilera de tumbas parecía interminable, a la distancia se mantenía oscura y sombría.

-No pensé en esto… será cansado buscar- dijo Harry rascándose con la nuca- Me dio flojera de repente.-

-¡Harry, son tus padres, has un poco de esfuerzo!- reprendió Hermione molesta por sus palabras.

Harry soltó una carcajada- Bien, bien, busquémoslos - y continuo avanzando bien sujeto a su mano.

Caminaron más adentro del cementerio, dejando un camino de sus pisadas al andar, parándose a mirar de cerca las palabras sobre las viejas tumbas, cada vez escudriñando con cuidado cada nombre del cementerio.

-¡Aquí es, Harry!- Grito Hermione emocionada y escucho una carcajada de su novio.

-Hermione, necesitas lentes ahí dice "Lilia Ploter"-

Se acercó y entre la oscuridad se sonrojo por leer mal- Perdón, no lo vi, esta oscuro-

-Puedo hacer que se ilumine todo…-

-Claro y llamarías la atención de todo el pueblo-

-Bien, sin fuegos artificiales- dijo Harry riéndose y quitándose los lentes-¿Te los presto?-

-Nooooo-

De tanto en tanto reconocía un apellido, como Abbott, o los McNair. Algunas veces había varias generaciones de familia en una sola hilera, mostrando el tiempo de cuando fueron enterradas, y con un leve cálculo aproximo el lugar donde debían encontrarse los padres de Harry. Y fueron directo a ese lugar, continuaron caminando y de repente lo vio, frenando en seco y provocando que Harry tropezara.

-¡Aquí están!- señalo la tumba próxima, estaba casi en el centro del todo.

Echas en mármol blanco, y eso le hacía más fácil leer en la oscuridad. Se acercaron viendo el grabado en la piedra.

"James Potter

Nacido el 27 de marzo del 1960

Murió el 31 de octubre de 1981

Lily Potter

Nacida en 30 de Enero de 1960

Murió el 31 de octubre de 1981

El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte.

-Vaya pensamiento pusieron aquí- dijo Harry inclinándose sobre la lápida y sonriendo a todo lo ancho de su rostro- Yo le dará la interpretación de: "A lo último que debes temer es a la muerte"-

-Más o menos, es vivir más allá de la muerte.- dijo Hermione inclinándose de igual forma. Y colocando su mano en su hombro- Dejar algo para las futuras generaciones, un legado, una huella, una enseñanza que sobreviva siempre. Quedar en el corazón de los que amas-

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Harry acariciando la lápida-¡Hola mamá, hola papá estaba por el barrio y decidí venir a verlos!- Respiro, luego continuo -Gracias por lo que han hecho por mí, por salvarme cuando era un niño, continuar a mi lado incluso cuando no los veía o escuchaba, susurrándome lo que debía hacer y apoyándome en cada paso que di. Salvarme la vida en el Archipiélago y permitir que pudiera regresar a mi hogar- le apretó la mano y sonrió. Y también les vengo a presentar Hermione, mi novia- la miro con una sonrisa.

No era como si los padres de Harry estuvieran presentes viéndola o que le pudieran decir nada, también conocía los retratos en Camelot y parecían apreciarla, sin embargo los nervios le pudieron y se sonrojo.

\- ¡Ho..ho… hola…señores Potter!- tartamudeo mordiéndose la lengua por torpeza.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry era de incredulidad. Se sintió extrañamente rara.

-¿Les tienes miedo a mis padres?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa sardónica.

-No-respondió Hermione girando los ojos.- Son… tus padres y… yo… no sé cómo actuar enfrente de ellos-

-Sabes… esto es lo mismo que te dije ese día que conocí a tus padres-dijo Harry riéndose y tomándole las manos- Y te daré el consejo que me dijiste, se tu misma por ellos te aman porque yo te amo-

-Su hijo es… - dijo Hermione riéndose y plantando un casto beso- el amor de mi vida-

Harry sonrió por completo y mirándola a los ojos tomo su mano –También voy a cumplir con lo último que te prometí hace seis meses.- sin dudas o algún temor.

-¿Harry?-

Tomo su mano y le acaricio con cuidado.

-Hermione ahí algo que te preguntarte desde hace seis meses en tu tiempo y dos años en el mío y no fue el mejor momento… Ahora lo quiero hacer en un lugar un tanto inadecuado, pero con mis padres como testigos. -dijo Harry sonriendo un poco, Hermione termino arrodillada también viéndolo directo temblando y con lágrimas pujando por salir.-Desde que nos conocemos hemos danzado en la oscuridad, estando enfrentándola sin miedo, seguros y protegidos por nuestros sentimientos-

Tomo la mano derecha de Hermione y lentamente quito el anillo de compromiso, el peso y frio de aquella mano que llevo por meses desapareció. Tomo la izquierda con suavidad y sostuvo el anillo entre ellos. Sus lágrimas se congelaban al instante de tocar la nieve, el blanco puro lucia diez veces mejor y en aquella ocasión la luna surgió sobre la iglesia, iluminando todo con una luz plateada alrededor.

-Hermione Granger, ahora que he pasado por varias cosas… no puedo dejar de pensar en que sin ti… mi vida no tendría sentido y que te amo sin control alguno. Y como aquellas ves te lo repetiré: Eres mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi novia y ahora quiero pedirte por segunda vez. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

-Siempre me preguntas dos veces- dijo Hermione sonriéndole y acercándose a su rostro-desde Claro que quiero ser tu esposa idiota suicida cabeza hueca, desde aquel beso en el bosque tenebroso-

Harry coloco el anillo esta vez en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y fue por completo diferente el sentirlo en su otra mano, no era una carga, sino un pilar de apoyo en su fuerza. Se abrazaron con fuerza y le beso con tanta pasión que se aferró a su cuerpo. Intento levantarse pero sus pies se estiraron sin sentir nada bajo de ella. Abrió los ojos al ver que flotaban a dos metros del suelo, con la luna a su espalda de Harry.

-Dijiste que nada de fuegos artificiales… esto es llamativo-

-Amor, no puedo explotar tan fácil, aunque sea muy candente-

Rodo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua- No hagas que cambie mi respuesta a "me lo pensare"-

-Este producto no es retornable- dijo Harry entrelazando sus dedos de una mano- Nada de cambios ni devoluciones una vez adquirido-

-Creo que hice una mala adquisición- dijo Hermione poniendo sus pies sobre los de Harry, cruzando el otro brazo tras su nuca y tan cerca que solo veía sus ojos esmeralda- Aunque pudo ser peor-

-Supongo que Crabbe y Goyle siguen solteros- dijo Harry riéndose y alzando ambas cejas- Y serán fáciles de conquistar, de alimentar es otra cosa-

-Pero que tonterías dices, no, no y no- negó Hermione varias veces sintiéndose feliz- Y acaso no te viste esta tarde… comiste como por ocho-

-Y me quede con hambre…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es broma-

-En definitiva quiero una devolución-

{Te amo Hermione} dijo Harry girando con lentitud en el aire, mirándola con cariño, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

Se sorprendió un poco por la voz en su mente, aun así sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le beso {También te amo Harry}

{Creí que no me lo preguntarías} comento Hermione en su mente mordiéndole un poco el labio {No pensé que…fuera aquí… siempre escoges los escenarios peores amor} Coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

{Siento tardar tanto… es el cambio de horario} rio Harry acariciando su cabello y continuando girando y volando subiendo más y más. {Pero nunca lo olvide. Esperaba otro momento, aunque mi ansia me gano}

{No importa. Me faltaste tanto este tiempo} dijo Hermione mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro mojando la camisa de su prometido.

Siguieron un buen rato subiendo, sin darse cuenta que alcanzaron una altura considerable viendo el la luz de la luna resplandeciendo en cada nube y proyectando una luz mágica en ellos. Ninguno de los dos se percató de cuánto tiempo paso estando juntos, solo besándose, acariciándose y suspirando el uno por el otro.

-Harry, será mejor que regresemos-dijo Hermione después de un gran rato.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura -Te sigo… después de todo no puedo desaparecer –

-Te enseñare-

Desaparecieron desde el cielo y llegaron al bosque de Queens Wood, ingresaron a Camelot cansados y felices. Adentro no fueron a sus habitaciones, según Harry habían dicho todos que no podían dormir en la misma cama, pero nunca mencionaron nada del sofá, por lo cual se recostaron en el más grande y abrazados durmieron con amplias sonrisas en sus labios. Con las manos entrelazadas y un anillo destellando a la luz de la chimenea.


End file.
